


As Time Goes By

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: AU, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Horror, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 825,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple concept. Good vs. Evil. Puff vs. Ruff.</p><p>Until one moment...one choice changed everything.</p><p>Now join the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys known collectively as the X-Team as they balance being teenage super heroes with the “joys” of high school: But with the added trials of hormones, jealous mop topped stalkers, cheeky vigilantes and those "fishy" mutants that may or may not have had to do with the that "secret" testing in the Pacific... growing up X’ only just got harder.<br/>--</p><p>Told in a series of 30 " Acts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 0: New Beginnings

 

_As Time Goes By: Book I_

 

 

" _In a word, I was too cowardly to do what I knew to be right, as I had been too cowardly to avoid doing what I knew to be wrong."_  
_― Charles Dickens, Great Expectations_

_September 8, 2008_

_10:45 PM_

This place was filled with suckers. Seriously- all this loot and they barely had any security what so ever! Talk about a bunch of idiots!

Oh well… not like it mattered to him- their loss not his. Heh.

His two companions continued piling the cash in their satchels, and he himself kept look out. Not that he had any fear what so ever – but dealing with some overzealous security guard would be rather tiresome.

"Hey idiots! Get your asses in gear and hurry up!" He barked.

"We're going as fast as we can boss!" The first moron whined.

"Yeah give us a break! How about you come and help us out if you're so hell bent on getting out of here!" The other muttered. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm supervising! Now move it!" He ran a hand through his red locks- idiots. He was surrounded by idiots! Finally- after another tongue lashing the two were ready- they hoisted the huge bags over their shoulders and looked at him for instruction.

Heh it was good to be leader- yes it was. He gave a curt nod and the three climbed out through the smashed window and began to make their getaway.

Ha! Like taking candy from a baby!

Though oddly enough the idiots seemed to be nervous. Pfft- they'd made a clean get away- a few more blocks and they'd be home free-! They entered the alley where they'd stashed their getaway vehicle but then he stopped in mid stride.

…Where was the car?

UGH!

He knew he shouldn't have trusted the blonde with the keys! He whirled around, "Idiot where the hell did you put-!"

He blinked.

"… Boys?" The alleyway was empty. Both his accomplices had vanished. Oh hell no! They did NOT try to screw him out of his thirty percent! Why he oughta-!

There was a crash- and the money bag suddenly came sailing from behind him and hit the brick wall in front of him, the dough went flying around him- The…HELL!?

"What the- Jack quit playing around!" His voice trailed, the alley was empty still… so where had-?

Another clamber, and the other bag landed at Ronnie's feet.

Though this time he heard… a giggle?

… What the hell was going on here!? He fingered his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you asshole." A raspy voice echoed around him. He heard a distinctive  _pop_ as if from bubblegum before a raven haired beauty emerged from the shadows. She blew another bubble listlessly as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded. She looked distinctly unimpressed.

"Yeah guns are totally not cool – they can hurt people!" This voice was high pitched, but it had a melodic quality to it that in different circumstances he wouldn't have minded hearing in…other ways. Sure enough, a little…well damn all this one could be described as was an  _angel_ skipped into view– with curly gold pigtails bouncing as she walked and a pair of huge baby blue eyes that probably could melt the hearts of any person who saw them. She put her hands on her hips looked at him disapprovingly.

He cocked the trigger regardless- what were a bunch of little girls doing here anyway! Wasn't it past their bedtimes!?

He said as much, "Shouldn't you fine little things be in bed by now!" He snarled. "Why don't you run on home and-."

"As soon as you're in police custody we shall gladly do so." Another one! The hell man! He was here to cash in not babysit a bunch of stupid girls! Although…heh maybe he and the little blonde could go have some fun… he cocked the gun.

He heard a clicking of what sounded like heels, and the two others immediately moved to their respective right and left, almost like they were making a path as a tall, statuesque young woman strode towards him, a hand on her hip and ridiculously long red hair swaying behind her as she moved. She was also oddly enough for this time of night sporting a pair of sunglasses.

"I would highly suggest you drop the weapon and come quietly." Her voice was low, cool… slightly… bored sounding. He grit his teeth and tightened his hold on his gun.

He sneered, "Fraid' not babe, see I have places to be and-." He smirked, "I think I might be taking your little blonde friend with me and we'll be on our way." He suddenly aimed towards the blonde, the bubble popper stiffened,

"The hell you are asshole!" She snarled, "Leader Girl can I kick his sorry behind  _now!?_ "

"I'm not going anywhere with you! When's the last time you even showered P.U!" Blondie held her nose, and he grit his teeth.

"I wasn't asking bitch!" The woman in front of him snorted,

"Always have to do it the hard way don't you?" She sighed sounding more exasperated rather than fearful- like she should have been! She removed her sunglasses with a flourish to reveal a pair of  _glowing fluorescent pink eyes._

"I will give you one more chance- Surrender." She ordered coolly. "Now."

"We already took care of your goons' sorry asses- three to one asshole." The black haired girl suddenly cracked her knuckles, and slammed a fist in her palm. The blonde held up her little fists and made an adorable impersonation of some boxer beside her.

Pfft! He could take on a bunch of stupid little girls! His finger settled on the trigger, and he whipped around and placed it clear on the redhead's temple. A little intimidation went a long way-

"I see." She said quietly "Very well."

Before he could even blink he felt a crushing pain in his foot, - a heel had gone clear through his boot – He screamed but she grabbed him by the wrist with one hand, wrenched the gun out with her other and slammed him down on the pavement.

All in all…. It had taken maybe six…seven seconds.

She sniffed and flexed her wrist. "Every time." She shook her head. "Right that's that."

"Aw c'mon leader girl! How come you always get to have all the fun?" The dark haired girl whined. The redhead gave her a withering look.

"Just go get the rest girls." She ordered quietly while placing a heel over Ronnie's chest.

The brunette frowned but nonetheless flounced off the little blonde angel skipping behind her.

"Who… the fuck… are you!?"

She looked down at him disdainfully, but made no answer only idly began skimming her phone.

"Lemme go ya crazy bitch!"

"Yeah what he said!"

"Well you should know better than to take things that don't belong to you honestly!" The blonde snapped.

The two were dragging Kevin and Jack behind them before they threw them like yesterday's trash on the ground next to him. The infuriating redhead put her phone to her ear. "Suspects apprehended – location Alley on the corner of Harding and 57."

Oh hell no! Hell no! He wasn't going back to jail! Not again! Jail sucked! The food sucked! And no way was some stuck up bitch with a superiority complex sending him back there!

He eyed the gun. It was almost in reaching distance…

"It was all Ronnie's idea!' Jack whined to the blonde, she looked unconvinced.

"Yeah! We're just the innocent victims of circumstance here! He forced us to come here!"

**_Smack_ **

"Shut up." She popped another bubble. Kevin quieted.

_Almost… got it._

"You two will have plenty of time to come up with a good sob story for the judge don't worry." The redhead suddenly cast her eyes in his direction and they narrowed but it was too late for her. His smile became maniacal and he whipped it up with a flourish.

She snarled and made a grab for it curling her hands around the muzzle like some kind of idiot! He smirked as he pulled the trigger and she wrenched herself back with a howl, blood pouring out of her palm.

"BLOSSOM!" The two girls screeched in unison before smashing Kevin and Jack's heads together and jumping over their now limp forms to get to the redhead

While they were distracted he whirled around and booked it out of there.

"GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" The bubble popper spat out her gum and bellowed .

"Leave him Buttercup! Oh Blossy- does it hurt show me where it hurts!" The blonde sobbed.

"Oh my God Bubbles! Of course it hurts! Move over-! Wait…Leader girl what are  _you_ \- OH GOD GROSS!"

"EW! BLOSSY DON'T DO THAT!"

"JUST GET ME TO AN ER!" The redhead snarled.

Their voices soon became a faint memory. Ha… good riddance! Score one for Ronnie! Stupid bitches were probably all weepy and crying now! HA!

He zipped around a corner. And knowing he was home free paused to take a breath. Man… what a weird town: Why the hell would a bunch of stupid girls be walking the streets this time of night anyway: Ha! Like a bunch of wannabe vigilantes- they probably thought they were superheroes or something!

…Though that glowing eye trick was kind of creepy.

Especially the pink one… He shuddered- that shit wasn't normal… oh well. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and put on an air of nonchalance. He even whistled for good measure. Heh- no sirens, no nothing. Free!

He snickered.

_Piece of cake._

He entered another alley. It was a shortcut he'd found when he'd been scouting the place: a few tight squeezes but then he'd be back at the hideout. Sucked about Kevin and Jack but meh- he'd find a new bunch of idiots soon enough.

**_Crash._ **

Ronnie whipped around. A cat came flying out a trash can. Christ- he was being paranoid. Those three weird girls were probably still weeping and crying in the alleyway- no way had they followed him. Pfft-

He snickered again, fished though his pocket to grab a cigarette, and flicked his lighter nonchalantly – And only then did Ronnie notice him.

He froze. And his feet stumbled backwards,

"Stay away!" He bellowed, and fished for his gun once again. It was yanked out of his hands and crushed almost instantly before it was tossed behind the young man who still advanced upon him.

His unnaturally glowing eyes a terrifying scalding  _red._

"You must be new in town. Let me explain to you a few rules."The deep voice intoned before Ronnie hit the dumpster.

"One. You don't walk around like you own the place - !" A ratty sneaker kicked him backwards with such force parts of the wall fell around him.

"Two, you respect the claims of others- you were intruding dangerously close on Rowdyruff territory back there." He hissed. Rowdy  _what_ territory? What the hell did that mean-!? The crimson eyed teenager's hand shot out and clasped around Ronnie's throat-  _seriously what was in this dumps' water!?-_  The boy lifted him clean off the ground, before he growled in a deep, gruff hiss.

"Three-." The grip on Ronnie's throat tightened. "The only one allowed to mess with Pinky is  _ME!_

* * *

  _Act 0: New Beginnings_

* * *

 

" ** _Good morning Townsville!- our top story this morning: a robbery at Amberlyn's Gems and Jewels was stopped last night thanks to the heroic actions of those spunky super heroines – The Powerpuff Girls! And now the weather – Jay what's it looking like?"_**

" ** _Well Barb- it's going to be another beautiful Fall day in good ole' Townsville - High 70's with slight chance of rain later this afternoon- but the rest of the week is just looking gorgeous! Look at those temperatures! Perfect for a nice jog, or one last trip to the beach I'd say!"_**

" ** _Thanks Jay. In other news- Police are still investigating reports of the mystery vigilante going by the "Trickster" – Police are urging any with information to please-."_**

Brick downed the last of his coffee- pitifully weak but hey that's cheap instant for you. He sneered and glared at the two insipid anchors on the television. They were too… cheery… especially this early in the morning… ugh.  _Gag me._

He turned off the cracked television before they could go back to their inane chatter and he picked up the newspaper the monkey had left lying on the table before storming away with a slew of curses in his wake.

**Powerpuffs save the day once again! Commander and Leader set to make a full recovery!**

He scoffed and threw it down with a snort. Stupid fools- they were desperate to make a story even if it was out of nothing! His eyes rolled skyward- he took a deep breath and bellowed up the metal grated stairs that led to the boy's loft.

"HEY TWEEDLE DEE! TWEEDLE DUM! LET'S GO!" He heard a medley of what sounded like cursing out from the bathroom, and the telltale sound of his youngest brother falling out of bed- again. He squeezed the ridge of his nose:  _Patience. They can help not their idiocy._

The elephant stampede crashed above him- Butch swore out loud as he apparently had misplaced his backpack while frantically gelling up the last of his spikes.

"In the living room moron!"

"Oh… thanks Boss!

With a long suffering- long resigned sigh Brick opened the fridge, and took out the milk though he soon frowned. Empty. Damn it. He made a mental note to go grocery shopping sometime this week- the fridge was beginning to look a little… threadbare. – he tossed the empty bottle behind him and balanced a carton of eggs in his elbow while he grabbed a beaten up frying pan with his other hand- a nonchalant kick closed the fridge door behind him. He cracked a few eggs and listlessly tossed the pan heating it with his own special brand of fire. Heh.

"Big Bro-!"

"On the coffee table!"

"Oh… thanks!"

Idiots. He buzzed his lips before he scooped out a portion, then another and balanced the two plates on his arm.

"Thanks!" Boomer grabbed the first plate as he zipped past him gathering his never ending supply of sheet music which had like always ended up strewn across the observatory.

" _Yeshtwankwu!"_  Butch had already taken his and was devouring it at the table. Brick rolled his eyes as he made his own breakfast.

"Idiot we eat there- Feet off!" Brick snapped as he pushed Butch's legs off the table before he plopped himself down across from him and began sorting through the medley of mail the monkey had thrown to the side in a fury.

"Yes  _Dad_." Butch snickered and ducked a red heat beam that went crashing his way. Brick gave him a warning look before he settled back to enjoy his eggs as Tweedle Dum came crashing into the kitchen mere seconds later with an armful of sheet music in one hand and his backpack in another. The blond scowled and his tongue stuck out like an idiot as he attempted to squeeze yet another cluster of paper into the already gaping black hole that was his youngest brother's school bag.

"More love songs  _Romeo?_ " Butch snickered and Boomer flushed pink all the way to the ridge of his nose,

"N-No." He sputtered as he slammed his own plate down. The three ate in a relative silence for a few glorious seconds. Brick chewed his eggs thoughtfully before his gaze fixed on a particular envelope in the pile. The big red  **ATTENTION**  was hard to miss after all- he opened it ignoring the fact that no- he was  _not_  a Mr. Mojo Jojo…who…was apparently behind on their…electricity bill.

Again.

He scowled, Cripes. The big red number on the bottom was ominous- and so was the "cutoff date" – final warning bullshit the letter was spewing. He had a feeling the cable bill just under it was something along similar lines. He could just hear the monkey now…

_How dare they! These inferior beings dare to tell me that I' The great MOJO JOJO the single most brilliant being in this universe- that I must PAY for such insipid things as electricity! BWAHAHA FOOLS! They shall regret ever challenging the Great Mojo Jojo in-!_

Brick scowled and threw the paper down with disgust before taking another mouthful of egg.

"Oh yeah Big Bro?-." he looked at Butch from above his fork, the spike head seemed slightly…sheepish. What had the idiot done now!?

"What?" He said darkly, if Butch had destroyed  _another_  wall so help him-!

He shoved a piece of paper in his face, "Uh… permission…slip." He mumbled. Boomer's eyes widened and with a muffled curse ripped open his bag again- a flurry of papers escaped from their prison and Boomer grabbed one of them and handed it to him nervously,

"Band…dues." He said quietly. Brick raised an eyebrow, but with a sigh leaned back, grabbed a pen from the counter behind them and snatched both the papers from his brothers' hands before artfully forging the Monkey's signature on them both- though how such a smart and observant woman like Keane had yet to figure out the striking similarities between  _Mojo's_ signature and  _Brick's_  was something lost on the Red Rowdyruff. He'd caught the assistant principal giving him suspicious looks occasionally when he dropped off say…their medical forms or whatever else all last year - but seeing as she had yet to say anything - shocker- Brick figured he was in the clear.

Or maybe she was just glaring at him for having the sheer audacity of being alive. There was always that ever present possibility.

Boomer wrung his hands nervously, no doubt because once again that school was attempting to rob them blind with an even bigger increase in dues this year. With a roll of his eyes he dug in his wallet.

"Um Big Bro I swear I'll-."

"Don't worry about it." He said as he counted out the cash and plopped it next to his plate. "What about you dumb ass?" He raised an eyebrow as Butch looked particularly sheepish – a good look for him, humility went a long way when being a moron. –

"Um my cleats are kind of... -." A wad was thrown in his face. He scanned his wallet, right… guess groceries would have to wait another week. Tweedle Dee and Dum both finished the rest of their meal in silence before looking at Brick expectantly. He tossed his keys listlessly before swallowing them with his palm and then stood.

"Shot gun!" Butch bellowed and zipped off with a forest green streak behind him.

"WHAT! NO FAIR WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET FRONT!" Boomer whined as he rushed after him, his navy blue wisp followed. Brick's eyes went skyward once more as he trailed behind them. His red Camaro waited for them outside, the new leather seats he only just installed last week shone in the early morning California sun. He trailed a hand over the hood reverentially as he walked past it - his baby was just itching for some exercise. The two idiots were still bickering even as he slid in effortlessly in the driver's seat,

"Because I'm better and older!" Butch snarled. Brick flipped open the glove compartment and removed his black aviators before slipping them on and adjusting his rearview mirror.

"Bullshit you're older! It was like Five seconds!" Boomer continued to whine. "And how come Brick always get to sit in front?!"

"Oh My God…Cause he's driving you idiot!" Butch whipped around and smacked him over the head.

"Oh…Oh yeah." Boomer muttered while holding his head. The streets of Townsville zipped by them, Brick chose to ignore the scathing looks and harsh whispers from the pedestrians. He slowed down slightly as they passed a parked cop car. His grip on the steering wheel slightly hardened.

"You really are the dumb and the dumbest!" Butch snickered.

"I AM NOT!" Boomer bellowed and kicked the seat hard jolting Butch forward.

"HEY!" Brick slammed the wheel in emphasis, "CAN IT YOU TWO! " His brothers immediately quieted.

"He started it." Butch finally muttered.

"I did not! You're the one who-!"

Another argument. Another shouting match.

Brick wondered idly how much jail time fratricide merited.

**_-0-_ **

Thankfully…for his brothers at least Townsville High came into view. The looming campus, and the two major buildings it comprised of cast an ominous shadow over the Camaro as it pulled into the parking lot. A few nervous glances towards the car followed, their peers hastened their pace- even a few teachers seemed to suddenly decide to cross the street so as not to directly face the car. Butch scowled, Boomer frowned and averted his gaze but Brick merely opened his door and slung his bag over his shoulder. The two morons scrambled after him.

A hasty path was made for them, one freshman even yelped and tripped in his haste to get away as they entered the building. Once again his youngest brother's face was easy to read despite the pansy's best efforts. A trace of sadness… even hurt lined the blonde's dark blue irises. Brick's grip on his backpack only grew harder.

"Yeah well fuck you too." Butch muttered next to him. His face was like a storm, fury flashing through his green eyes which made half the student body tremble in their shoes.

"Down Butch." Brick mumbled, and the idiot reluctantly followed his order but not before he smacked the blonde over the head – though gentler this time.

"Fuck em' Boom, c'mon." The blonde sighed and followed after him. Brick however froze, the hairs on his neck rose straight up like a cat's and he grit his teeth. Butch paused and looked behind his shoulder at him, he cocked an eyebrow and then smirked as their fellow students made yet another path quickly for the torrent rushing towards them.

"She's  _heeeeere."_ He sang obnoxiously. Boomer snickered.

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_Oh… fuck my life._

A blur of orange and gold that was otherwise known as Princess Morebucks latched onto his arm, a nauseating combination of cigarette smoke and the over bearing perfume the wretched girl wore to mask it assaulted his nose and he instantly pushed her away – he'd prefer to keep his breakfast!

His brothers burst out laughing as they casually opened their lockers, leaving Brick to deal with the insipid screeching banshee!  _Traitors._ God damn it this chick had a strong grip. He attempted to wrench his arm free, but she was still chattering away – going on about…whatever she was wont to- Brick just tended to block it out.

"Oh Bricky! Did you miss me?"

"Not in the least." He said dryly.

"Oh you're such a silly!" He nuzzled his arm. Shame. He'd liked this jacket.

Butch snorted behind him, and he caught the leering gaze of his brother,

"Hot as anything but dumb as a post." He muttered too low for the spoiled brat to hear but Brick could hear it just fine. He smirked. Unfortunately Morebucks seemed to think it was meant for whatever she had just said, as her squealing grew even louder and high pitched- if that was possible. Seriously how the glass in this place had survived so far was a mystery to Brick -.

Boomer stiffened next to Butch and immediately straightened. Murmurs and whispers began flying around them.

_Heard she took it out herself!_

_Damn talk about hardcore!_

_Did the guy ever get caught?_

Brick scowled as a sudden commotion began, the student body as one seemed to surge forward, lockers slammed shut, the whispers only got more frenzied and rampant as the crowd grew more and more cluttered around three individuals.

So…  _they_ had arrived.

"Move aside people! Nothing to see here!" A raspy snarl. Butch scowled as a black haired girl dressed in an over sized black hoodie and jean shorts strode forward, holding her hands out- taking the high fives given with a casual nonchalance as she popped another bubble. She brushed past them with a sneer and an especially forceful push past Butch as she shrugged her ratty camouflage patterned bag to her other shoulder.

"If you wouldn't mind giving us some room please we'd appreciate it!" A gentle yet forceful command…followed by a giggle. Boomer flushed at the sound of it which only deepened as the  _little_ blonde skipped past them- seriously there were times it was hard to believe the chick was in high school- Her golden pigtails bounced in sync with her flouncy little sundress and obnoxious glittered backpack covered to the brim in buttons and key chains. She beamed and waved cheerily in their direction,

"Good morning boys!" She giggled again. Brick and Butch both stiffened but Boomer- the moron- merely waved slowly, a dreamy little smile growing on his stupid face- ugh- Butch scowled and kicked his ankle.

"Idiot." He seethed.

Boomer instantly cleared his throat, folded his arms and sneered- a pathetic attempt to look menacing. The blonde frowned and cocked her head before she sighed quietly and gave his brother one last lingering stare before she hurried along.

Boomer released the breath he must have been holding.

"Moron!" Brick hissed. The blue Rowdyruff frowned and rubbed his neck sheepishly. Ugh! Lovesick fool! Speaking of… he attempted ONCE AGAIN to free his arm from the insane bitch's iron grip.

Princess who had yet to get the hint to just  _LET GO_ only sneered as she gripped his arm to her tighter- ugh he really  _had_ liked this jacket! - "Look at them-, always making such a production out of  _everything!_  Stupid bitches!" She hissed. Brick rolled his eyes - _look who's talking…_

**_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ **

" _Blossom does it hurt?"_

" _Can I take your bag for you?"_

"I can handle myself thank you." He stiffened at the cool authoritative tone which had made the crowd dissipate instantly. The svelte redhead strode forward, unperturbed and evidently unmoved by the huge crowd that had swarmed her. With her ever present black pumps having signaled her arrival long before she had decided to grace these mere mortals with her presence – the almighty Powerpuff leader, the so called "everything nice" of the trio (  _Bullshit_ ) and his so called  _counterpart_ Blossom Utonium sailed past the gushing crowd with the barest of acknowledgements. Her long Rapunzel locks- ridiculous in length and surprisingly running free versus confined with that ridiculous bow of hers hugged her hips as she walked though her adoring public. The bag in question hung loosely off her shoulder- nestled at her side and a heavily bandaged hand in a brace rested atop it. Her free - uninjured - hand flipped up the sunglasses nestled on her nose, and rested them atop her head as she walked past him, before flashing him a silent piercing pink stare at him. It was fleeting, and only lasted a moment- but it nonetheless made Brick mash his teeth together and clench his free fist.

"Pfft. Too bad the guy didn't get her in the head. Stuck up bitch." Morebucks hissed under breath. Brick ripped his arm free finally.

"Fuck. Off." He hissed.

The bell rang the first warning and the stupid girl didn't seem to be phased in the slightest by his menacing tone. She merely giggled obnoxiously and ran a hand down his chest with in her pathetic little insipid excuse for a brain that is – a  _sultry_ goodbye and a sickening wink she flounced off.

Butch snickered next to him, "You know if you just fuck her she might lay off."

" I'd rather eat rat poison." He muttered.

"Would that hurt us?" Boomer asked curiously.

"I don't know want to find out?" Brick snapped.

"Whoa touchy- damn bro what's up with you- you've been mad cranky since last night!" Butch said with folded arms. "Speaking of- why  _did_ you get home so late anyway?"

"Yeah, we heard you around midnight and shit sneaking back in." Boomer put his hands in his pockets and looked down on him curiously – stupid growth spurts! To be looked  _down_ on by his  _youngest_  brother was nothing short of  _maddening!"-_ Brick bristled under his scrutiny, the overly tall beanpole of the blue Rowdyruff raised an eyebrow and Brick sneered.

"First of all I didn't  _sneak_ anything, the damn monkey doesn't have any fucking say in what I do! – Second -None of your goddamn business." He snapped. "I had shit to do." He scowled.

"What kind of-?" Butch began suspiciously but the second bell sounded and he cursed. "Aw crap I can't be late again, detention sucks man!" He pounded the two on the shoulder, "See you losers later!" He zipped off.

"HEY NO POWERS IN SCHOOL MR. JOJO! _"_ The hall monitor yelled uselessly. Like his brother would listen. "And you two! Get to homeroom!"

"Yeah yeah we're going." Brick muttered peevishly, Boomer flashed him another long suspicious look and also rubbed his shoulder meaningfully but at another irritated huff from the damn teacher the two nonetheless separated.

Time to start another  _glorious_ day in hell.

**_-0-_ **

**_Clink. Clink. Clink._ **

He grit his teeth harder and harder as the obnoxious  _clinking_ continued three rows in front of him but he could hear it as clear as if she were right next to him! Kellan droned at the front about the merits of Shakespeare or whatnot but it wasn't like he could hear her! Oh no. All he could hear… Was that... Wretched… never ending…

_CLINKING._

"Does it hurt Blossom?" The willowy brunette whispered next to the clinking queen with her god damn BANGLES!

"I'm fine Robin don't worry. It was a flesh wound." Low chuckle.  _Clink._ Brick tapped his finger on his desk repeatedly.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

"Flesh wound! A guy shoots your damn hand off and you call it a  _flesh_ wound?" Their supposed class president and the so called  _"official_ " best friend of the "puffs"- like that was some kind of glorious title- hissed.

"He didn't shoot my hand  _off_ Robin, honestly stop being so over dramatic."  _Clink._ Shift of the shoulders. "And besides… I got it out." She twirled her pen listlessly.

**_Clink._ **

**_Tap_ ** **.**

"Uh yeah. About that- um  ** _EW_**! Bubbles told me- Why-Why in the hell would you do that?!" She demanded sounding utterly revolted.

"It had to come out." She said simply with a shrug.

**_Clink._ **

**_Tap._ **

" Blossom Utonium you seriously frighten me sometimes." Another voice, male, joined in the utterly  _fascinating_ conversation…Brick may or may not have been eavesdropping on. She turned to him with a dower look but the sandy haired boy next to the willowy brunette met her gaze evenly.  _Huh. Impressive._ Most of the slavering idiots here wouldn't even look Pinky in the face let alone partake in a damn staring contest with her….  _Who was this guy again_..?

"I'm more concerned about the fact that fool got away Michael." She said peevishly, "God knows what hole he'll crawl out of next."

_If he can still crawl. Heh._

"You were lucky and you know it Bloss!" He hissed. She frowned. So did Brick as he gripped his pen.

"I can handle myself!" She hissed-  _ooh someone was getting testy._

"Like you did for the last one… And the one before that-?" He said snidely.  _This kid… clearly has a death wish._

"Shut up Michael!" She snapped likely louder than she'd intended since Mrs. Kellan whirled around.

"Is there a problem Miss Utonium? Mr. Believe?" She flinched from the sharp tone and the kid scowled.

"No Ma'am." They muttered, the teacher seemed satisfied and went back to her droning about Shakespeare. Seriously…he'd already finished the play last night… Caesar gets stabbed. The end. The kid was still mumbling under his breath…speaking of  _stabbing._ Robin kicked the moron in the ankle.

"Cool it!" She ordered in a hiss. The kid scowled more but nonetheless quieted.

Brick's mouth curled into a gloating smirk, and he snickered quietly to himself, too softly for any of these mere mortals to hear but nonetheless  _she_ stiffened and whipped backwards,

**_Clink_ **

His grip on his pen increased as her eyes glowed ominously. Brick met her fierce gaze evenly, even as they narrowed more and more in suspicion but slowly she turned back around.

**_Clink._ **

His grip strengthened.

"What's up?" Robin murmured.

"Nothing." She mumbled, "Just thought I heard something." She grimaced and held her wrist,

"Doesn't hurt huh?" The idiot guy mumbled again with folded arms and a nasty look towards her,

"Shh!" She gestured towards the front

**_Clink._ **

Brick grit his teeth.

**_Clink._ **

" _I'm_  just saying Bloss!" Grip increasing… "You can't blame me for getting worried."

Grip… getting…  _tighter._

"You've always been a worrywart." She said irritably. The girl snorted and the moron next to her frowned.

"Oh gee excuse me for caring." But then a smirk slid on his face. " I mean someone's gotta be lookin' out for you lovely ladies eh?" She chuckled as he winked.

**_SPLAT._ **

Brick blinked, looked down then jumped back from the mess of ink pouring from what  _once_ had been his _favorite_  pen- now leaking all over his _favorite_  shirt!

"Shit!" He cursed and grabbed his notebook holding it away from the black ooze that now seeped down his desk onto the floor.

"Mr. Jojo!" Kellan screeched with that harridan voice of hers. "Watch your language young man!"

Snickers surrounded him though they were quickly muffled with one fierce glare. He scowled and inhaled sharply. "May. I. Be. Excused?" He said through grit teeth and shook out his now soaked sleeve in emphasis. The old hag sighed and wordlessly waved him off. He reached down grabbed his backpack and stormed out- leaving an inky trail as he went.

He heard a barely stifled snort. A very  _feminine_ sounding snort.

**_Clink._ **

**-0-**

"Uh…what happened to your-?" Boomer cocked his head curiously even as he tuned his guitar listlessly and leaned back in his chair. Brick scowled and leaned against the door frame.

"Don't ask." He ordered. Boomer blinked but nonetheless nodded,

"Okie dokie." He said airily before he began strumming the strings, "Damn it-." He mumbled before digging in his shirt and bringing out a guitar pick on a chain. "Thanks for the cash by the way, I owe you one- seriously how much do I owe ya?"

"I said not to worry about it lame ass."

" … Well yeah but-."

"But what?"

Boomer looked discomfited, never a good sign. "Big Bro... I saw the bills-."

_Aw hell._  He shook his head, "Boom we're fine just… focus on your- whatever you do in here-"he gestured towards the empty band room. Boomer snorted,

"Easy for you to say." He mumbled, Brick rolled his eyes, as once again the blonde ruff's eyes trailed to the hall- sure enough a familiar high pitched giggle wafted in from the nearby art wing. His brother sighed and his strumming became more frantic.

"Boom you know why I'm here."

He started mouthing some words. More listless playing.

"Boom." He said again.

The playing got louder. Brick strode over and pulled it out of his grip. "Boomer!"

The blonde scowled, " What!" he snapped and reached up for his precious guitar, his navy eyes flashed ominously before he stood up to his full looming height and snatched the instrument back.

"Boomer, what did we talk about last week?"

He stiffened. "I don't remember" He mumbled.

"Boomer…." He said menacingly.

"Damn it Big bro I can't help it!" He whined and Brick fought the urge to slap his  _own_ forehead this time. Of all the stupid-! He inhaled sharply, gathered every single ounce of patience he could have possibly possessed and then exhaled.

"Boomer. If you keep giving goo-goo eyes to the Puff than sooner or later someone – i.e.  _Mojo_ is going to notice. Or worse her  _sisters."_ His scowl grew. "Do you  _really_ want to deal with the insane green one? Because I don't." He folded his arms. "And God help you if Pinky finds out." He mumbled listlessly.

He raised an eyebrow, "What is with you and not calling her by her name? Seriously…it's kind of weird no offense."

Brick's scowl grew dangerous and Boomer immediately clammed up. Good Boy. He cleared his throat.

"I'm just… trying to spare you some grief bro. It ain't gonna happen so just… get over it I guess." Boomer's face wilted.

"…I know." He finally murmured quietly. Brick sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Boomer there are other girls-." He was trying. Damn it he was  _trying_ to be sympathetic he really was!

"Not like her." He said miserably.

Well… in fairness there were exactly  _two_ more girls just like her… but he understood his meaning.

"It just ain't fair." He mumbled and shrugged Brick's hand off, he didn't protest, Boomer simply slung his guitar over his shoulder, upped the volume of the speaker, closed his eyes and played away his heartbreak like he was wont to do lately.

Damn it… Pansy. Brick felt a burning in his gut, and he turned around hastily only to bump into someone, he muttered an apology without looking up then stormed away.

Though…strange. Why did the scent of sugar cookies suddenly invade his nose?

**_-0-_ **

**_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ **

He continued scribbling away in his notebook. Not like he was taking notes but giving off the illusion he was usually kept Morris from bothering him in this asinine class.

He felt the chair next to him move and then a faintly sweet strawberry aroma wafted next to him, he gazed to his right subtly as she removed her textbook and own notebook from her bag- impressively done using one hand and kept her gaze glued to the table- clearly avoiding his gaze as much as possible. Her mouth was set in an iron line. The others in class around them were chatting listlessly with their partners. The two of them merely sat in stony silence.

Oh yes… Gotta love their new seating arrangement- in some perverse little joke that old geezer Morris had decided that his two  _brightest_ pupils should become lab partners early last week. Or maybe he got a kick out of watching them seethe with hatred towards each other…and him for doing it. Or maybe the man was just an oblivious idiot.

Regardless, he was now stuck- at least until further notice- with  _her._

At least he noticed with some relief she had removed those obnoxious bangles! Her injured hand rested closest to him, and he saw the cast was covered in signatures – she flicked an annoyed look in his direction.

"Can I help you?" She snapped irritably as she flipped open her notebook, clicked a pen – pink of course- and began writing. He raised an eyebrow,

"Hey Pinky-." She stiffened and her grip became dangerous on the pen.

"What. Brick." She hissed.

He smirked, "Today's the sixteenth, not the fifteenth." She blinked and then looked down at her paper, scowled and looked away. Though he noticed sardonically she hastily crossed out what she had written. He fought the urge to roll his eyes but she paused in mid word and grit her teeth as her free hand squeezed the cast.

He clenched his fist unseen under the table and then leaned towards her with a leering grin on his face, "Aww did Pinky get a boo boo?"

She bristled, "I had an altercation last night- yes." She drawled. "I was fighting crime, making a difference you know… doing something _worthwhile_  with my life." She said dryly.

"Spare me the lecture Pinky." He said peevishly. She grit her teeth,

"Is it simply impossible for you to call me by my proper name!?" She demanded.

He grinned sadistically, and shrugged, "Sorry Pinky- it's in my contract- you know pissing you off at  _any_  given moment is my job- me being your  _evil counterpart_ and all." He snickered as her glower increased. He merely smirked wider in retaliation. His eyes wandered to the cast,

"And well aren't we miss popularity today?" He pouted mockingly, "Aww looks like there's no room for little ole' me. Maybe next time"

She stiffened and cupped it, "Well then prepare to forever be disappointed– There won't  _be_ a next time" She hissed.

"Okay people!" She immediately sat attentive, his own eyes went skyward as Morris sailed into the room, "Today we're going to be going into the wonder that is Newton's Third law-!"

The class groaned... it was going to be a long year.

**_-0-_ **

**_SPLAT!_ **

Oil spattered everywhere- and the kid jumped back with a curse. Brick rolled his eyes, barely looking up as he was too fixated on his own work to care really. The shop class was the only place in this joint where Brick actually bothered to pay attention.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and only then did he look up, Mr. Walter raised an eyebrow and looked at the engine he was working on before giving a slight nod and slipping a wad of cash in Brick's hand.

"Good work last week." The head mechanic muttered and Brick nodded quickly before pocketing the cash.

"No prob." He turned back to the engine.

"Jojo. I have a few more in the shop." He said meaningfully, Brick raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah and?" The burly man folded his arms,

"Damn it kid when are you just going to come and work for me for real?"

" I'm not certified." Brick muttered.

"And you're better than half the louts I have that are." No doubt about that.

"How much we talking?" Brick hissed. That electricity bill wafted through his brain.

"Three hundred."

"Three twenty five." Brick retorted.

The man frowned, "Three hundred." He repeated forcefully.

"Three twenty five." He said even more firmly. The two glared at each other, but then the teacher shook his head with a smile,

"You drive a hard bargain, but fine. Three twenty five it is. Weird number though."

Brick frowned, "Monkey has bills." He muttered and Walter shook his head.

"And leaves you to pay them?"

"Someone has to." He mumbled.

"You're sixteen."

"In theory."

There was a silence but Walter- as he was wont to do which Brick was forever grateful for merely nodded, and dropped the subject instead of trying to meddle like some of the other teachers in this place were prone to doing. "So Saturday? Around 2?"

Brick nodded, "I'll be there."

He nodded. "Good man Jojo." Another clap on the shoulder and then the burly man slapped his own brow. "Damn it Wilson It's a car not a piece of wood! Smashing it with a hammer won't do anything!"

Brick buzzed his lips and wiped his brow, shrugging off his hat and waving it listlessly – it was always hot down here in the car shop but nowhere else did Brick feel so… he supposed comfortable might be a good word to use- Mr. Walter had been the only damn sap in this entire place who had actually given a flying fuck about Brick and even recognized Brick's talents – instead of judging him for his… past like all the other asses in this hellhole did.

Sometimes Brick wondered if they were expecting him and his brothers to- he didn't know- attack or something! Did they think he was stupid?! Like HELL would he ever- ugh! It was bad enough during their one stint in Juvie- Never again.

_Never again._

He gripped his wrench tightly, blocking out the harsh memories of his youngest brother sobbing in fear, and Butch's own hiccuped whimpers desperately being disguised as a coughing fit –of them being completely incapacitated, drugged and in chains- because mere handcuffs weren't enough for the mother fucking  _Rowdyruff Boys_ – oh no they had to be completely restrained- despite the fact they had only been  _TEN_ years old!

It had been the worst three months of his life. And all because that stupid… wretched… monkey who still  _dared_ to call himself their  _father_ had abandoned them to the wolves during a robbery gone bad- one they hadn't even  _wanted_  to participate in in the first place mind you- but like that had meant  _anything_ to those cops. Despite his vehement protests as they were forced into the armored police van.

He hadn't even seen the girls…. Seeing as it had been near four in the morning… he had no doubt she and her sisters had probably left as soon as Mojo had hightailed it out of there. And so the  _Powerpuff Girls_ had been tucked back into their beds- while the  _Rowdyruff Boys_ were being thrown into the slammer.

For doing  _nothing._

_NOTHING._

Three months of pure hell… pure… living  _hell._

_Never again…_

Brick was never letting his brothers go through that again.

If that meant working under the table behind Mojo's back- anything to keep them afloat and away from public notice… so be it.

There was a loud explosion and the room shook ominously. He looked up slowly, what was-?

Suddenly from the corner of Brick's eye he spotted something…green… flying out into the courtyard.  _Oh hell._

He hissed under his breath, and then with a quick nod from Walter; Brick slapped his oily rag down, slammed his tool box shut and sprinted up the stairs.

**_-0-_ **

Pinky's heel tapped up and down ominously. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a scowl. The Assistant Principal cleared her throat and steepled her fingers.

Butch squirmed in his seat and studiously avoided Brick's dark look, Buttercup merely scowled and folded her arms, crossed her legs imperiously and leaned back in her chair but a harsh look from Pinky immediately made her straighten.

"I hope you understand the severity of this you two." Keane said acidly. The Green Puff's face twisted, and Butch exhaled, flinching more and more under Brick's livid gaze. Good! Little shit!

"The damage… is quite severe." Brick willed himself not to curse out loud. Great… just GREAT _-another_  bill! Pinky's face was calm and controlled- as usual.

"And what exactly is the damage Miss Keane?" She said coolly. Her sister whipped around to give her a nasty look, but the Pink Puff was completely unfazed. The assistant principal folded her hands,

"The gym wall will have to be repaired, and the basketball hoop replaced… all in all... fifteen hundred."

Brick's mouth went dry. Pinky only nodded, "I see." She murmured.

"Luckily no one was injured… so… as long as the damage is fully paid for… I will allow this to pass with a warning."

"No punishment?" Buttercup said hopefully.

"Young lady, I will leave  _that_  up to your father." Miss Keane said acidly. Buttercup went white and sank into her chair.

"Brick." He flinched as the principal turned to him, "The same applies to your brother." He almost sunk to his knees in relief. "But if this happens again-."

"I know." He said quickly. "It won't! Of  _that_  I can assure you." He glared at Butch who shrunk into himself more and more.

She nodded. "See that it doesn't." She stood. "Now. I'll leave it to you to decide how this is to be taken care of." She nodded at them before giving a dismissive gesture. Pinky took hold of her sister's arm, Brick had somehow managed to keep himself from knocking out his brother but shoved him forward anyway.

"Who started it?" Pinky had whirled around as soon as they were out of ear shot of the office,

"Who do you think leader girl-!"The green Puff screeched as Butch stiffened, "It was completely-!"

"OH HELL NO! UH UH! I DIDN'T DO SHIT! BIG BRO IT WAS ALL-!"

"LIKE HELL IT WAS ASSWIPE!"

"BITCH IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN IN MY FACE-!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T-!"

"ENOUGH!" The two of them stopped in mid screech, Buttercup stiffened immediately, even Butch backed away slightly, Pinky put a hand to her brow, clearing her throat slightly after her loud ringing bellow which still echoed around the empty hall.

"I don't know who- or what started this- but Buttercup I know you and I _highly_  doubt this was all one sided!" she flinched. Brick raised an eyebrow, "You're lucky we're simply being told to pay for it and you're not being suspended… or  _worse."_

"But I didn't DO anything! LIKE HELL AM I PAYING A CENT-!"

"You can and you will Buttercup do I make myself clear!" Pinky was seething, and clearly in " _commander and leader_  mode" her sister paled, "And if anything and I mean  _anything_ happens like this again you will be without your powers for a month do you understand!"

"You and Bubs won't last a day without me-!"

"Do I make myself  _clear_?" She said in a sinister hiss which made even Brick slightly shudder. The Green Puff gulped before she gave a sulky nod.

"…. Crystal Ma'am." She mumbled.

"Good. Now get to class." She ordered and Buttercup scowled, threw her bag over her shoulder and stormed off. Butch slunk next to him as Brick grit his teeth and turned to face him. The idiot was shaking all the way down his boots. He raised a finger pathetically.

"B-Big Bro I-." He began but Brick only threw a hand out.

"Butch. Get your sorry ass to class." He hissed, he could feel himself trembling with rage. Fifteen Hundred-…. Where… The HELL... Were they going to get that much-!?

"But Boss I-I" The little weasel had a death wish  _clearly_  he was aiming for a day on a pyre! Brick could practically feel the flames gathering in his throat already.

"Butch. Get. To. Class." He repeated.

"B-But!?"

" _NOW!"_  His voice shook the hall, windows rattled ominously; his brother went waxen, before he gulped and immediately bolted tripping over his own feet like the moron he was!

Fifteen Hundred… oh God he was going to be sick. God…DAMN IT! Brick gathered up his bag in a rage.

"Brick." Her voice cut through the silence and he grit his teeth. What the hell was  _she_ still doing here!? Here to gloat probably!

"What!" He snapped churlishly.

"I apologize for this." She muttered. "My sister's behavior was inexcusable."

…  _What?_  He blinked and then blinked again. She sighed once more and shook her head wearily.

"My sister….should know better… and frankly…" She frowned. "I don't doubt she very well could have started it." Her sigh this time sounded resigned…. Long suffering…. Strange it sounded… oddly familiar.

He folded his arms, "So… what you're saying is we'll never fucking know what happened and yet we'll still have to fucking pay for it because I know that Keane will put the blame entirely on my-!"

She put a hand up, "One. There's no need for cursing- I understand and sympathize with your frustration: I'm sure you can agree with me that by now the two of them should  _both_ know better. Two- With that in mind I'm sure you also can agree that we will _never_  get the full story out of them and frankly the truth is likely in the  _middle_ anyway _._ Whether Butch or Buttercup started it or if it was a mutual antagonization we will never know – so." She crossed her arms, "There's only one fair solution."

_Oh here we go-!_

"We'll split it evenly- seven fifty each." She said simply.

He blinked. What? "You're not… just making us take the blame?" He said slowly. She frowned.

"Of course not. Such a thing would be both completely unfair and utterly unethical. There's no possible way of knowing what happened so therefore we're both equally responsible." She crossed her arms, "Are we agreed?"

Well… seven hundred and fifty was a lot better than fifteen hundred… He shrugged. He'd still likely be fixing cars every weekend now for the rest of the damn month but at least it wouldn't impede on their ability to eat…

"Yeah sure whatever Pinky." He muttered. She narrowed her eyes at the hated nickname but nonetheless swung her messenger bag over her shoulder. The cast slowed down her movement slightly he noticed- she could be as nonchalant as she damn liked about it- but there was no way that was just a  _flesh_ wound. How deep the bullet had gone in Brick could only guess- but frankly seeing as she had had to literally  _dig_ it out it must have been pretty far in.

She noticed his gaze and immediately put her hand out of sight, "Its fine." She said with a growl and a flinch.

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. The two walked side by side as they made their way back to their respective classes.

"Will you have missed much?"

"Nothing major unless Peter managed to blow up an engine again." he mumbled.

"Oh- that's right you take a shop class don't you…? "Her voice trailed. "Funny I never took you for the handy type." She murmured.

_Shocker_. "Yeah well there's a lot you don't know about me Pinky." He muttered and she paused,

"Yes… I suppose that is true isn't it." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously,

"What's your angle Pinky…?"

"No angle Brick, simply making idle conversation."

"…  _Why?"_ Now… he was slightly weirded out.

She blinked, "Well...never mind then if you're going to be so hostile." She murmured and then sniffed, " But one thing I do wish to make clear Brick- despite our personal differences you are still a citizen of this city and I protect  _all_ citizens from any injustice… you and your brothers are included in that equation whether you wish to be or not. Therefore I would  _never_ have allowed Miss Keane to unfairly put blame on your brother simply due to whatever prejudices you believe – wrongly might I add - she may have. Remember that." She said simply. "Have a good rest of your day. See you in physics tomorrow."

**_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ **

He stared after her for a long moment, and then slowly turned to head back down to the shop. Head reeling.

Her words continued to haunt him even later that night as he was prepping for dinner. Boomer was scribbling away on his sheet music in the living room while some stupid game show was on in the background as Butch sulked on the couch – idly tossing a football up and down.

"Man this is such bull." He tossed the ball up higher. "I mean she gets in  _my_ face and yet  _I'm_ the one being blamed!" He grit his teeth. "And you-!" he pointed to Brick, "You just stood there!"

Brick idly greased the pan, "What the hell did you want me to do Butch?"

"Uh gee I dunno bro- maybe  _defend_ me!" He gripped the football tightly and grit his teeth before sending it flying upwards once again.

"Against what?" Boomer quipped, "Bro you threw a basketball hoop-"

"In self-defense!" he snapped.

"Uh huh… and the big hole in the wall…?"

"ALL HER!" Highest toss yet.

"What the hell were you two fighting about anyway?" Boomer demanded.

Butch scowled, "The bitch CHEATED! Like hell did that ball hit the ground! Like hell! That was MY POINT!"

"… Oh my god Bro REALLY!" Boomer slapped his forehead.

"I know right!"

"You destroyed a gym because she beat you at a stupid GAME!?"

"… WE TIED!" He snarled.

"So you threw a basketball hoop – and she threw you through a wall… Jeez you two are something else…" he shook his head. Butch scowled more.

Brick rolled his eyes as he began dicing up the chicken, "So what you're saying is that she basically got the upper hand then? Totally kicked your ass?"

He bristled, "HELL NO! I made her regret fucking with me!" He slammed his fist in his palm but the football went crashing down and smashed his nose. Butch howled, screamed a medley of obscenities and clutched his throbbing nostril. Brick smirked and Boomer snickered.

"Aw did Butchie Boo get a boo boo?" Boomer purred, Butch flipped him off.

"Crazy chick has a good right hook I'll give her that…" he muttered. " But Jeez I swear to God what the hell is her damn problem lately! She's been going after me for the lamest shit!"

"Yeah… isn't this the third fight you two have gotten into this month?"

Butch scowled more, "More like fourth- I don't know what her damn problem is but like hell am I being blamed for her constant case of PMS lately! Seriously it's like I breathe and she goes off her damn rocker! What the hell did I do to her!?" He demanded. "… Today don't count!" He snapped.

Boomer snorted bitterly, "You exist. We're  _enemies_ remember- it doesn't matter what we do…they'll always hate us." His voice went quiet. "No matter what we do…" He repeated sadly. Butch's scowl faded and he averted his gaze.

"Yeah well… it's stupid." He muttered darkly.

_"I protect all citizens from any injustice… you and your brothers are included in that equation whether you wish to be or not."_

Had she meant it? Would she really have gone to bat for his brother if it had been necessary? The thought rankled him and his common sense screamed  _Hell no_. She was all talk- like she'd ever-… he scowled. Why was he wasting his valuable time thinking of anything to do with  _her_ anyway!? Protect him and his brothers? Pfft! Did he look like some kind of idiot! As if he'd EVER actually believe that!

Butch scowled, "Damn it whatever-! Bro I'm starved when's dinner!"

Brick rolled his eyes, "I'm not listening to the monkey again- we eat when he gets back from….whatever he's doing."

"Aw c'mon bro!"

"I ain't listening to him Butch! Him with his stupid  _Respect for your Elders_ spiel again- Seriously I won't do it!" He scowled and stabbed a particular stubborn piece of chicken viciously with the knife. He suddenly swore- it had gone clean through the cutting board into the counter… again. Whoops. He attempted to pull the blade free- but it was stuck fast. Well… shit.

He rolled his sleeves up, time to pull a King Arthur apparently – c'mon Excalibur he was getting hungry too damn it! He continued to try to free said knife from deep within the counter.

" ** _We interrupt this program to bring you a Special Report. Trish can you hear me? What's going on out there?""_**

"Aw what! C'mon I was watching that!" Boomer whined.

" ** _Bob, I'm coming to you live from Downtown Townsville where super villain and Arch nemesis of the Powerpuff Girls – Mojo Jojo has-."_**

Brick stiffened and both his brothers mirrored the gesture. The Television showed downtown being completely trashed… by a giant… Robot. God… could he be more  _unoriginal._

"Aw damn it!" Butch bellowed.

"Well… there goes dinner." Boomer muttered.

With a grunt Brick freed the knife finally and wiped it clean with his shirt. "Fuck him then I'm hungry." He declared. Butch cheered.

" ** _MWAHAHAHA RUN YOU FOOLS RUN FOR I MOJO JOJO HAVE-!"_** Their simian guardian's voice rang through whatever speaker he had installed into his robot as the hapless citizens ran amuck underneath him, screaming and yelling like a bunch of hopeless idiots. It could be almost comical if it weren't so pathetic.

There was a crash and three familiar streaks of light filled the sky, the crowd cheered, Butch slapped his forehead, Boomer calmly upped the volume.

" ** _Not so fast!"_**  Pinky's voice rang out clear. Brick mouthed her words perfectly in sync with the television

" ** _Mojo!"_**  Butch mirrored Buttercup with a mocking sneer.

" ** _Jojo."_**  Boomer finished it with a sigh as Bubbles pointed an accusing finger on the television.

"Wonder how long it will be this time?" Butch said sarcastically as the fight began.

"I'll give it… ten minutes." Boomer said with a sigh.

"I was thinking five-." Butch muttered.

"Hmm…yeah you're right- looks like a crappy model this time." Boomer rested his chin in his hand.

Brick darted a quick gaze at the television, sure enough the idiot was using a M78-1: Why he had no idea, that model had been deemed "obsolete" months ago-Because you know the lasers weren't big enough and the seat wasn't comfortable- not due to the fact that the battery life had been deplorable- oh god of course not for none of the  _Great_ Mojo Jojo's machines could ever fail because of something so insultingly basic as  _a terrible battery life_ or  _unstable Power cores_! Oh no- nothing as elementary as that!

**"MWAHAHAHA _! I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU TO DO THIS YOU SILLY GIRLS! AND NOW YOU'VE FALLEN RIGHT INTO MY TRAP! FOR YOU SEE I MOJO JOJO! THE GREATEST GENIUS THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN WHOSE INVENTIONS CONTINUE TO STRIKE FEAR IN ALL WHO SEE THEM-!"_**

"He's joking right?" Butch muttered and turned around to face Brick, he said nothing despite his brother's hard look.

"Son of a bitch." Boomer hissed. " _His inventions_ who the hell is he fooling!?" Boomer also whirled around to face him. Brick's grip on the knife tensed but nonetheless he continued his cooking.

_No point. No point._ Brick's mind raced.

"Big Bro!" Butch snarled.

"Leave it be Butch." Brick snapped

"But-!" Boomer joined in.

"I said leave it alone!"

The blonde scowled "UGH! Damn it Kick his ass Bubbles!" He snarled at the TV.

"Yeah! Butters knock out a few of ole' Monkey ass's teeth for me will ya!" Butch pounded the arm rest in emphasis.

The girls despite obviously having no means of hearing them seemed to nonetheless grant his brothers' wishes- Mojo was getting the tar beaten out of him by them both. Pinky was hanging back- assessing the situation ordering her sisters in this direction and that- the robot's uselessly dense arms were simply too slow to combat the little blue puff's speed and the cheap ass materials used were no match for the green puff's brute strength. All in all… Brick gave it maybe… three more minutes.

The ape bellowed outraged.

Okay…make that two.

" ** _ENOUGH YOU WRETCHED GIRLS YOU HAVE ANGERED ME FOR THE LAST TIME FOR I MOJO JOJO HAVE ALREADY SEEN THROUGH YOUR PATHETIC UNINTELLIGENT SCHEMES!"_** Pinky bristled. He was going to regret that one. Brick found himself smirking, he folded his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Calling Pinky stupid… not a smart move." He murmured with a snicker.

"So… thirty seconds and counting?" Butch snorted.

"If that." Brick said simply.

Boomer's eyes however widened, "Uh guys?"

Mojo suddenly had made a huge…  _-sigh_ \- laser come out from the core of the robot. Blasting them? Really? When had that EVER worked you stupid unimaginative – he froze. Where was Mojo even going to get the battery power for a laser that obnoxiously….big…?

" ** _HA FLEE FOOLS! FOR I MOJO JOJO NOW HAVE THE MEANS OF YOUR ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION IN THIS VERY MACHINE!"_**

Boomer turned wide eyes towards him and even Butch grit his teeth and flinched. Brick slammed the knife down on the counter- he didn't even care that it went back in the granite.

"Uh Boss?" Butch began but Brick zipped past him, down the stairs, ripped open the garage door and stopped dead.

Paw prints… nasty…greasy…paw prints… littered his desk. His papers were strewn everywhere- and then he saw his worst nightmare come to life.

It was gone.

_"…_ FUCK _!"_

He bolted back upstairs, just in time to see Buttercup laughingly kick open the robot's glass dome which now lay in pieces everywhere and pluck the enraged ape out by his cape. The remains of the robot littered the ground, as Bubbles nonchalantly tossed them in a pile. Pinky meanwhile was examining the laser – destroyed beyond repair including everything inside.

She knelt down and ripped open the latch before she dug inside- and then his heart sank.

There it was. Mangled beyond repair – the damn ape had just shoved it in there- most likely not even caring that it wasn't going to fit! He stared at it lying uselessly in Pinky's hands.

"Brick..?" Butch said timidly.

Boomer floated over to sit beside him. "Brick... C'mon man… say something!"

She looked at it confused- as well she might not like the damn ape had _any_  clue how to- how to- his head went to his hands and he sunk to the floor by the coffee table, gripping the wood for dear life.

His prototype… his god damn… his work… for the last…six…months… it would have... More power… more battery life… more efficient… Gone. Destroyed. All… his… work… wasted.

" ** _What's that Blossy?"_** Bubbles zipped next to her sister and idly plucked Brick's beloved power converter from her hands, she tossed it carelessly from one hand to the other. Brick sucked in a breath.

" ** _I haven't the foggiest."_** She murmured. "I ** _suppose this is what he was raving about would result in our destruction."_** She said dryly.

" ** _FOOLISH GIRL! RELEASE ME AT ONCE DO YOU HEAR OR I MOJO JOJO WILL-!"_** Mojo screamed as he still dangled from Buttercup's grip. The green puff yawned.

" ** _Yeah yeah, can it monkey breath we've heard it all at this point. Leader Girl can we just dump the trash and go home already- My shows on in 15 minutes!"_**

" ** _TRASH I AM NOT TRASH YOU FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL I AM MOJO JOJO GREATEST GENIUS THERE EVER WAS- CURSES!"_** Buttercup carelessly tossed Mojo into the armored vehicle headfirst. She wiped her hands clean, acknowledged the slew of cheers from the growing crowd and zipped off with a lime green streak. Bubbles was still playing with the remains of Brick's converter but she tossed it behind her and zipped after her sister –

Brick's hand went out following it as it fell on the screen– his brothers both grimaced as it hit the ground with a sickening  _crash_ alongside the rest of Mojo's destroyed robot and with it all of Brick's hopes and dreams.

" ** _And so the day is saved thanks to the-!"_**

Boomer shut the television off.

"Uh Big bro…?" Butch stood.

"Brick…." Boomer raised a hand to him, but Brick's head abruptly hit the coffee table.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"BRICK!" Butch jumped up.

Four times…

"Brick you're gonna give yourself a concussion STOP IT!" Boomer bellowed.

Five times.

Six times.

**_-0-_ **

" _Whoa check out Jojo."_

" _Damn think he was in that fight last night?"_

" _I dunno dude I didn't see him or his brothers…"_

" _Wouldn't he be in jail if he was though?"_

" _Shh! Man he might hear you!"_

"Just a few more to go bro." Boomer said in a fake cheerful voice that made Brick want to smash his head into something… again as the blonde continued reapplying bandages around Brick's head. He had made the mistake of walking past the band room in a desperate attempt to lose the screeching banshee and Boomer had taken one look at him and pulled him in here having decided he was going to play "Doctor"

"I told you I'm fine!" Brick snapped peevishly and grabbed his hat and plopped it back on despite the sloppy job his idiot brother had done with the bandages.

"You're welcome!" Boomer said peevishly.

Brick rolled his eyes, " _Thank you_." He mocked, "Thanks for cutting off my circulation! You did it too tight!" He growled and began pulling at them irritably.

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to bleed out!" He crossed his arms and scowled.

"It's a _CUT_  it'll heal!" IDIOT! So… he'd gone a little overboard with the coffee table... it wasn't a big deal! God damn it this was itchy! He scratched it furiously.

"Brick don't do that!" Boomer snapped and slapped Brick's hand away from the bandage. "Leave it alone! It's gotta heal!"

Brick scowled and stood, "Boom you're no damn doctor so just lay off! – Just… go play your damn guitar or something." He waved him off. The blonde narrowed his eyes, but nonetheless went to do just that.

"I didn't talk to her today." He mumbled. Brick paused in mid step, Boomer's voice was low, "I didn't even look at her… "He sighed deeply, Brick hesitated from the misery emanating from his brother's voice, but nevertheless he nodded.

"Good." He folded his arms and cast him a backwards glance, "You know I'm just looking out for you right?"

He nodded sullenly, "I know Big Bro… you always do." He murmured and smiled wanly, "So now that the monkey's in jail… guess we're on our own again huh?"

He sighed heavily and nodded, "Yep… we are." Brick muttered, though he couldn't stop the bitterness from entering his voice.

"It's bullshit." He said savagely, "You worked so damn hard-."

He put a hand up, "Don't." He said quickly. "It is what it is Boomer."

"But he always does this!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"I don't need a lecture from my  _little_ brother!" He folded his arms, "If I say its fine, its fine got it!"

"But!"

"Enough Boomer!"

The blonde quieted, he idly began tuning his guitar and the bell rang shrilly.

"You're not skipping class are you?" Brick asked darkly when Boomer made no move.

"I got a study hall- I have permission from Edgar's." He smiled wanly again, "You wanna see my note  _Dad?"_ He snickered as Brick's face darkened.

"Idiot." He mumbled and grabbed his bag, Boomer flipped open his sheet music and soon the room was filled with his little brother's admittedly talented playing, and soon enough his singing. It was ironic in a way- that for a being created solely for destruction and  _evil_ supposedly… his brother sure had hell of a set of pipes.

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, only practically over something on the way out before he was assaulted with the smell of sugar cookies once again.

"Oof!" he paused, and looked downwards as the blonde puff scrambled upwards from her position on the floor dusting off her shirt hastily as she did so.

"Oh! H-Hi Brick!" She said quickly, "Fancy meeting you here!" She giggled- though…it sounded slightly… more frenzied than normal. She began twirling a pigtail listlessly around her index finger- faster and faster, with more of her nervous giggling but then her eyes widened,

"Oh my goodness! What happened!?" She demanded. He rolled his eyes,

"I had a bad fall." He muttered. She gasped like a little ninny,

"O-Oh! You… you should totally go to the nurse!"

"Last night." He said dryly. She blinked,

"Oh… um…okay guess you don't need to go then." She mumbled.

He looked at her scathingly, she wrung her hands and avoided his gaze, "So um... I uh…" her gaze trailed to the band room door but then back to him, she gulped slightly "I gotta go!" She said quickly scooped up her glittered mess of a backpack from the floor that had been left  _mysteriously_ close to the band room door and then zipped at full speed down the hall.

He sighed and made the trek to Morris's classroom. The class was already gathered mostly, Pinky sat with her nose engrossed in a book. The brace was gone- and she seemed to have recovered. Ah the merits of X' – gotta love it.

He sauntered over and plopped himself in his seat, she turned a page idly, and he fished out his notebook and a pen, her eyes flickered in his direction for a moment but then returned to her book.

Only to abruptly shut it. "What on earth happened to you!?" She demanded. He scowled,

"None of your damn business Pinky." He snapped and irritably scratched at the heavy bandage on his head. Lopsided and probably upside down.

She frowned and leaned closer, her eyes scanned the wound, "That… looks bad." A hand went out and Brick abruptly scooted a good few feet away from her.

"Oye lay off! It's fine!" She scowled but nonetheless dropped the subject, and reopened her book with a huff. He grimaced as another wave of pain hit his head. Damn it Boomer! He scratched at the bandage again it was itchy as all hell! He heard a low growl next to him, he returned the nasty glare she was sending him with equal if not more venom.

"If you keep scratching it you'll just irritate it more!" She hissed. "You need to get that looked at!"

He snorted, "When I want your opinion- I'll be  _sure_  to let you know!" Her eyes narrowed more but the door abruptly opened and Morris sauntered in with the "glorious" news that they'd be looking at Newton's Third law… again- the senile bastard had taught them this same lesson three times now! Brick slumped in his seat- he heard an exasperated sigh next to him, and she put a hand to her brow.

Mercifully, the old geezer only lost his place three times versus the usual five so they only had to endure him repeating himself over and over again three times versus the entire class period. The lunch bell rang –– He didn't even wait to hear what the so called "homework" was- he'd had the same assignment done for the last week or so after all. Cripes if there was  _any_ argument against Tenure that old fart was it!

**_Clickclackclickclack._ **

His arm was violently seized and before he knew it he was being dragged backwards by his enraged counterpart.

"What the!? Lemme go Pinky!" He snarled, she whipped around to face him.

"I don't know  _who_ is responsible for that catastrophe but they did a terrible job of cleaning that wound!" She snapped "And furthermore do I WANT to know why you have pieces of  _wood_  sticking out of your _head!?"_

He flinched.

_Damn it... Boomer._

"I... fell into a coffee table." He muttered.

"Must have been hell of a fall." She retorted.

"You can say that." She snorted and dragged him further out of the hallway and into the courtyard, a few people were already milling about with their lunches but she found an empty bench and pushed him down on it.

"Pinky the hell are you-?"

"Hold still!" She said snappily, she grabbed his hat and shoved it in his hands. He grimaced as she undid all of Boomer's…  _doctoring._  "A fall… right…uh huh I believe that-." She shook her head, "Did you even put any sort of antiseptic on this?!" Her scowl grew fiercer and he moved to rise but she slammed him back down. "That's going to get infected. Now.  _Sit. Down_!" She ordered and began mumbling under her breath as she rummaged through her bag- he caught a few choice words about his intelligence and the apparent lack of it – before she pulled out a white plastic case with a red cross plastered upon the front of it.

He blinked, "You seriously walk around with... a first aid kit?" He said dryly.

She gave him a withering stare, "Lucky for you I'm always prepared." She retorted acidly, before she removed some gauze and a pair of tweezers." Now hold still."

He grimaced as she began removing every single splinter that had apparently lodged into his skull. He flinched away but with an irritated huff she pulled him back. "Hold still I said!" She snapped. She mumbled something under her breath, so low even he couldn't hear it- before she sucked in a breath in a hiss "Dear God Brick- what did you  _do!?_ Fall into a wood grater!?"

"Coffee Table." He retorted instantly.

She rolled her eyes and began applying pressure to the reopened wounds to staunch the blood that had already begun flowing. Shit… maybe he…had overdone it a little bit… she was going through gauze like nobody's business.

She frowned and chewed on her bottom lip. Wordlessly she grabbed his hand-  _the hell!?-_  pressed a fresh piece of gauze in it and held it against the wound.

"Hold that." She ordered quietly as she dug in her little box of tricks again. He felt the gauze grow warm and heavy and begrudgingly... he had to admit being impressed with her medical skills despite the mess of what had once been his forehead she didn't even seem to flinch from it. Then again, she probably had had to patch up her sisters' hundreds of times over the years. He heard a  _click_ – and with a surprisingly gentle touch she moved his hand away and began dabbing the wound with an ice cold cotton ball. Seconds later however that pleasingly icy touch had turned into a painful stinging heat.

He grit his teeth and jerked away with a hiss, and her lips curled slightly before she pulled him back.

"Pain means its working Ruff." She murmured.

_Ruff?_

The stinging continued as she dabbed at his head again and again, completely unmoved by the ugly face he was making and grunts of pain that seeped from his mouth. "So are you going to tell me what really happened now?" She said simply, "Or are we going to continue on with this  _"falling"_  nonsense."

He opened his mouth to deliver a scathing reply but all that come out was another hiss of pain as her cotton balls of torture fell upon him once more. He flinched away once again.

"Stay still!" She admonished him in a hiss "The more you move the more it will hurt!"

He scowled and gripped the metal, but nonetheless was a good boy and didn't move.

Stupid… oh when he ever got his hands on that damned dirty Ape!

"Fucking monkey…" he mumbled. She paused in mid dab.

"Mojo is responsible for this?" Her voice broke him out of his parricidal fantasies. He looked up at her- She had raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly- like she was actually  _expecting_ him to answer her. His scowl only grew and he averted his gaze, that look was he'd admit… slightly intimidating.

"Well?" She snapped, her grip on the white box had tightened. He buzzed his lips and shrugged.

"Somewhat." He finally mumbled. Well… it was half true he guessed- it was  _his_  fault after all. She narrowed her eyes,

"I see." She murmured slowly before she returned to her torture by cotton.

They fell back into a silence, she finally ceased with her wretched dabbing, and removed a roll of bandages – seriously what else was in that magical box she had there!?

"Where did you learn to do this? He murmured, her eyes flicked upwards briefly to meet his,

"It's a necessary skill set for my line of work." She said flippantly before measuring out a long thin strip of linen with her fingers.

Ah. Of course- what other answer had he expected?

"After all… ensuring my sister's continued existence in a world filled with flying basketball hoops is a full time job." Her lips curled and she shook her head slightly with a low chuckle.

He snorted but then hesitated. Had she just... was that a joke! _?_ Had she just made a  _joke!?_

"I got her side of the story by the way… well albeit from what limited words that were actually legible and evidently human versus beastly snarls and illegible shrieking. "

He felt his mouth begin to twitch-  _Damn it stop that!_ He forced a deeper scowl on his face in retaliation. She didn't seem to notice as she continued, "It seems that once again their gym teacher thought it a good idea to put our dear siblings on opposite ends of a volleyball court. People truly astonish me with their lack of good sense sometimes." She ripped the measured bandage off daintily.

He snorted again – then stopped. Damn it cut that out! Pinky wasn't supposed to be  _amusing_ – she was supposed to be a stick in the mud goody two shoes! He was…unnerved.

"So we owe the school over a grand... Because of...a ball game." He muttered.

"Evidently." She stood up and went behind him bandage in tow.

"I'm gonna kill him." He muttered.

"Violence never solves anything Brick." She scolded quietly, "Though… is that what this stems from?" He fought back the involuntary shudder that suddenly threatened to consume him as her hands made contact with his head, each gentle twirl of the bandage seemed like… An unconscious caress. His grip on the bench increased at each minute touch on his bare skin.

"What do you mean?" he demanded gruffly- trying to distract himself from the fact that this infuriating girl's fingers seemed to be made of silk.

"I meant to say -Is this-" She touched the bandage meaningfully, "A result of a scuffle between you and Butch?" He growled under his breath and she hesitated in mid touch.

"You know my brother might be an idiot but he ain't some kind of psycho Pinky!" He made to get up. Like hell was he listening to this! She held him down with a grunt.

"I never said he was!" Her voice trailed before she sighed, " I just know how hard it can be to calm Buttercup down when she… gets like that…am I wrong to imagine Butch is the same?"

That…wasn't the response he'd been expecting.

"No… I suppose not." He mumbled. "He can be…a handful I guess." She nodded –  _sympathetically?! –_

"I can imagine…" She murmured. "It's astounding how alike they are sometimes… shame- sometimes I wonder if in different circumstances…" She trailed again. He raised an eyebrow, she frowned. "But regardless he has no business causing you such harm- angry or not. He's lucky your head didn't split open!" She snapped.

He flinched, "Butch…had nothing to do with it.". She raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "I told you … I fell into a coffee table." He muttered.

"Back to this again are we?" She scoffed. He grimaced.

"I fell… into it… a few times…" he mumbled. She paused in what she was doing and leaned down to give him an odd look.

"How many…is a few?" She said slowly.

"… Like six." He muttered.

She gave him a long hard look. "Six?" She repeated.

He shrugged, "Six."

She blinked but then retreated back to her… doctoring.

Though…To be honest… It might have been more than six… He couldn't exactly remember much after the dumb asses had pulled him from the table he only vaguely recalled an exchange of insults and maybe socking Butch in the nose… and cursing out that- his mouth twisted and he bit back another anguished moan.

_Stupid… stupid monkey!_

She paused immediately, "Too tight?"

He shook his head, "No. Its…fine." He said through grit teeth.

_Stupid… stupid… asshole…wretch … thief…_

"I don't suppose our throwing your father in jail last night had anything to do with your sudden lack of coordination." She said quietly.

He grit his teeth. Father? Like hell was that…that MONKEY  _anything_ to him! Like hell was-!  _What the hell was he doing?!_ He stood up and turned to her with a snarl.

"The fuck do you care!?" He demanded harshly.

She pursed her lips and folded her arms, "If you're expecting an apology from me prepared to be disappointed– He was going to hurt innocent people, he needed to be stopped." She said icily.

Yeah… but did she have to let her sister trash the damn robot so… mercilessly. Couldn't she have just given him…  _five_  minutes? Five minutes is all it would have taken! Hell he would have gladly thrown the wretched ape out of it himself even thrown him into the damn police truck. It would have taken…five… fucking…minutes to get it out. Just… _five_ …

He squeezed his eyes shut but couldn't stop the anguished moan that escaped from his mouth. She frowned more. Oh God. Not now. Like she would understand! She'd probably just laugh at him

Oh he could almost hear her cutting words and see her mocking smug smile as she would just laugh and laugh.

_Poor Brick… how's it feel be a failure again? Did you really think you could actually be worth something more than the pathetic toilet spawn you are?_

He crammed his hands in his pockets- to hell with this. To hell with her. He was hungry. Time to grab some grub and-.

He heard a rustling behind him before a telltale  _clink_ of what sounded like metal echoed through his ears, "Then I don't suppose you would have any idea what this is then?" Her voice pierced the air.

He froze in mid step. Despite every instinct in his body screaming for him to keep walking he turned anyway, she was examining a piece of mutilated metal idly, he felt his chest clench.

For welded in it, as clear as the day he had so proudly put in that finishing touch with his brothers' enthusiastic cheers and congratulations… were the seemingly random letters…  **B.A.J _._**

**_B_ ** _rick… **A** nthony… **J** ojo._

"A remarkable piece this- The Professor was… stunned quite honestly when I showed it to him" He couldn't stop the involuntary flinch and her sharp gaze pierced him further. "To think…Mojo had such technological capabilities but didn't even think to measure it properly before shoving it in that ludicrous machine. Shame." She said as she idly passed the mangled metal from one hand to the other. Her brilliant pink stare never left him, it only seemed to grow narrower and narrower as the tense moments passed.

She finally sighed and tossed it to him- his hand shot out to catch it instinctively. He traced the blocky letters of his initials, feeling in each indent every hour, minute…second he had spent. Every failed equation and formula, every drained pot of coffee as he had worked long into the night… every hard earned victory… every bitter failure. Unconsciously… he pressed it to his chest.

He was gently pushed back down on the bench. He saw another flash of white and she silently wound the last of the bandage around his head before smoothing it down almost… reassuringly.

"There. Now it won't end up gangrenous." She murmured. "Just remember to keep it clean and change the bandage at least one more time. X' may make us heal faster but that's sometimes not a good thing- it doesn't give us much time to counteract infection." He should have made a snarky comment, given another eye roll at what was clearly a lecture… but… truth be told his heart wasn't really in it today.

"Thanks… I guess." He mumbled.

"No need to thank me- it was the right thing to do." She said quickly.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever you say Pinky." She gave him an exasperated sigh,

"Would it kill you to call me by my name?" She muttered.

He chuckled slightly, not even a snicker- damn it what was wrong with him today!? "Like I said.  _Contract."_ She groaned but nonetheless didn't start the fight he was expecting. She moved past him; A few strands of those ridiculous Rapunzel locks brushed his nose and his nostrils flared instinctively, drinking in the faint combination of strawberries, aromatic spices and powdered sugar which seemed to follow her everywhere.

His grip on the bench tightened more.

_Damn it. Damn it._

She raised an eyebrow and frowned, he avoided her gaze like the plague. But then he realized that piercing stare wasn't directed at him but rather at the piece of mangled metal that he still held so closely. She sighed quietly,

"You're better than this Brick." Her eyes had fixed on him. "I just wish you'd realize it…" She finally whispered.

He froze and jerked his head back up. Her eyes had softened… he couldn't look away. No matter how much he wanted to from those flawless pink diamond irises. She tilted her head slightly, and frowned, once again her fingers brushed his temple as she made an adjustment to her handiwork. A long copper strand dangled listlessly out of place.

Unthinkingly he moved to tuck it back behind her ear. She froze in place and so did he.

Before he slapped his hand back down.

_Damn it…_

A shrill beeping erupted from her bag and she immediately whirled around. Heads whipped up at the sound – even he found himself tensing.

"This is Blossom." her voice was cool and full of authority- the so called  _Commander and Leader_ in the flesh. That other…girl… whoever she was from a few moments ago had vanished...shoved back wherever Pinky kept her. She stiffened, her jaw clenched and he saw the grip on the phone slightly tense, "Class 2 behemoth?" Her mouth was set in a grim line. "Understood. We're on our way." She clenched a fist so hard her knuckles had nearly turned white.

He raised an eyebrow. Hmm? Was that… apprehension he sensed? As quickly as the odd moment had come it passed and her face was drawn into that emotionless cold gaze he was so familiar with. Their peers were watching her with dread lining their faces- Of course. There wasn't one citizen of Townsville who didn't know what that sound meant.

As if on cue suddenly the ground began to shake ominously, her feet left the ground slightly as the glow in her eyes increased. She however turned to him once more, "Don't forget to change that bandage Ruff." She ordered quietly once more with that odd address- before with a bright pink light she zipped into the sky. A streak of baby blue and lime green soon joined her and the courtyard filled with cheers and applause.

The fire alarm rang soon after the streaks had dissipated from view. Brick's eyes went skyward as the students immediately gathered and began filing single file back into the school. He scowled… Cripes this city was fucked up.

His eyes darted however back to the bench where her bag still lay where she had placed it before attacking him with her cotton balls of death. – The idiot had probably forgotten all about it.

Teachers had begun rounding up any stragglers – Yeah Yeah … he heard em' – Into the school- don't run, piss your pants as usual- He'd heard it so many times- that's right usual procedure- fucking hell.

It wasn't like this was anything  _new._ These things had had been dropping on the city for months now. Coming in, messing shit up, getting the daylights beaten out of them, and ultimately being destroyed. Typical monster of the day shit.

The denim messenger bag with its tricolored heart badge and large embroidered 'B' seemed to be mocking him. Condescendingly judging him- he could practically see her scalding gaze reflected in the bronze clips. He scowled and scooped it up, sliding it over his shoulder against his own backpack- he ignored the venomous gaze the nearest teacher directed at him as he sauntered back through the doors.

The cafeteria was a cacophony of noise and chaos. Everyone was talking at once – he looked around idly- finally catching sight of Tweedle Dee and Dum leaning against the wall- Butch complaining loudly of course while Boomer looked around warily at the chaos around them.

"Do you think they'll be okay Mikey…?" He paused as he recognized the voice.

"I don't know Robin…" The boy's voice was hushed and Brick saw him embrace the willowy brunette who buried her head in his chest while he soothed her.

"This is like…the third one this month." She whispered.

He sighed, "Tweety… there's nothing we can do… we just have to wait." Brick almost snorted.  _Tweety? Of all the stupid_  – his mirth ended however as the boy continued. "These things…they're just… you know "monster of the day"… Bloss…will figure out how to get rid of em'…somehow…heh...heh?" His voice trailed in a nervous laugh.

"Mike you heard Buttercup at lunch! This is getting out of hand what if-!" Her face crumbled and she simply buried her face deeper into his shirt, he soothed her quietly and pressed a kiss on her brow.

Brick's face twisted and with a scowl he dropped the messenger bag at their feet. The girl whipped around, the guy followed suit and looked at him oddly with disturbingly grey eyes. He held back an involuntary flinch. Those… were kind of…creepy. The sand haired kid raised an eyebrow. Brick cleared his throat.

"Your name's Robin right?" Brick said gruffly. She blinked.

"Uh yeah. You know…We've been in the same class since… like first grade."

_Second actually._ He fought the intense urge to roll his eyes and instead gestured towards the bag at her feet.

"Pinky left that outside like an idiot." He said simply, now the guy's eyebrows both rose and Robin frowned before wordlessly she bent over and retrieved the bag.

"…Thanks?" She said slowly. Her boyfriend was giving him an odd look still, but another bout of shaking made him quickly turn back to Robin who had begun flipping a shit once again.

He turned on his heel and left them to their hapless panicking. Boomer rose a hand in the air and waved him over. Butch continued loudly bemoaning the fact that he had apparently been interrupted from his lunch. And sporting.. a new rather large bruise on his temple.

"Alright everyone settle down please!" Keane shrilled into a megaphone as she climbed atop one of the lunch tables. The commotion continued. She frowned, lowered the megaphone before putting a finger to her mouth and suddenly whistling shrilly.

The chatter immediately ceased and they all whirled around to face her. The admittedly tiny assistant principal nodded and the megaphone came into use once again. " I've just had word from the Mayor's office and due to the situation downtown we have been urged to release you all for the day –" Once again the cafeteria erupted and she clapped her hands, " Settle down everyone! As you all know your safety is of course our number one concern- if you deem it safer to stay on campus you are of course free to stay here- however we've just had word that public transit has been suspended as of now." She put a hand up to still any more panic before it began, "Therefore we urge those with vehicles to offer aid to their peers if possible – Now." She folded her arms. "You may use your cell phones if you wish to contact family. Have a good weekend everyone, I'll be in my office if needed." She abruptly stepped down from her makeshift podium.

Everyone began speaking at once. Brick frowned at the noise, Butch sneered.

"You heard Keane. Time to blow this joint." He scoffed before pushing through the crowd, dragging Boomer by the shoulder. Brick made to follow but an odd feeling crept his up his neck.

He turned slightly. He had a distinct…feeling he was being watched.

His eyes scanned the crowd, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to him.

_The hell?_

His eyes found the two brunettes once again, Pinky's bag was now hanging off the guy's shoulder while Snyder was digging through one of those oversized purses that Brick honestly could never see the point of and was mystified as to why women bothered with them in the first place. The guy looked up then.

Cool gray eyes met his before they narrowed suspiciously.

With a scowl Brick turned away.

**_-0-_ **

" ** _BUBBLES! TO MY LEFT! BUTTERCUP RIGHT- NO MY RIGHT!"_**

Pinky's voice rang shrill on the television, barely heard amidst the chaos and screaming that surrounded her. The giant… squid looking… thing currently making downtown Townsville its bitch sure was taking its sweet time in becoming calamari. He frowned and folded his arms imperiously, the two morons were glued to the television.

Boomer hissed out loud as the small form of Bubbles went flying into the street – followed by her older sister- and finally even Pinky went crashing to join her sisters. The three were left in a pile –

" ** _Damn it! Get off me Blossom!"_**

" ** _Ouchies! Buttercup you're on my foot!"_**

" ** _Girls are you alrig- OW! BUBBLES MY HAIR YOU'RE SITTING ON MY HAIR!"_**

The monster roared again and they jumped back up. Pinky's eyes were wide and her expression looked… frenzied.

" ** _WHERE ARE THESE FUCKERS COMING FROM!?"_**  Buttercup shrilled before throwing her hands in the air and pointing wildly to the squid.

" ** _BUTTERCUP! WATCH THE LANGUAGE WE'RE IN PUBLIC!"_** Pinky screamed just as shrilly back. " ** _And- LOOK OUT!"_** She screeched and threw her sister out of the way of another tentacle.

The red head on screen grit her teeth and whipped around before zipping into the air. Buttercup gave another shrill scream before zipping off in the opposite direction. Bubbles only whimpered and wrung her hands before she too flew high into the air.

Brick's eyebrow rose even farther. Pinky's movements were wild, erratic… she was…  _pissed._

This… was new? The Green Puff- now her losing her shit- that was normal and the blonde… bah she always let her emotions rule her every move but Pinky?

This… was weird.

"They're taking their sweet time s lately." Butch mumbled while inhaling some more popcorn. Boomer wordlessly popped a few kernels in his mouth. His eyes hadn't left the third of the screen dedicated to the blonde – ugh… moron!-

The squid was suddenly hit with a blast of subzero air before with a savage kick one of its tentacles was violently knocked off. Then another and another. A high pitched scream disoriented it and finally its eyes were being pummeled with a savagery even Brick had never thought the Green Puff was capable of.

One more roaring bellow and suddenly the squid toppled over. With a resigned sigh, he saw Pinky take a deep breath before she snapped her fingers- three red hot beams hit the creature.

Before it exploded into millions of disgusting chunks and pieces- enveloping the cameras, civilians, bystanders and three very enraged teenage girls.

" ** _EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"_**  Bubbles shriek pierced the night air so loud Brick could have sworn he actually caught a trace of it all the way here at the observatory. Certainly Boomer's head popped up.  ** _"I'M SO SICK OF THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"_**

The three were covered head to toe in… monster  _unmentionables._ Brick snorted somewhat- Pinky's face, a hilarious combination of trying to keep her composure mixed with an utter revulsion was almost too good for words.

The idiots now swarmed them. Itching for a statement- interview whatever- he snickered.

" ** _Bubbles! Bubbles a word?"_**

The blonde puff paused and grimaced while holding up one of her golden pigtails…now thoroughly covered in monster guts, ** _"Can you make room please I really need to shower!"_** They only seemed to close in on her. Boomer stiffened.

" ** _Buttercup? Any comment on the fight!"_** The Green puff paused and then turned furious green eyes at the reporter before storming over to Bubbles and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She flipped the camera off as she led the whimpering blonde puff away.

" ** _FUCK. OFF."_** Butch whistled lowly before giving a slow clap.

The reporters meanwhile had found a new target. Pinky in her usual icy countenance was calmly answering questions.

" ** _There's no need for alarm. The Powerpuff girls will continue handling the situation."_**

" ** _But what are these things Blossom? Why are they coming in such large numbers?"_**

Pinky's eyebrow twitched. " ** _No further comment."_**

" ** _But is it true Miss Utonium that -."_**

" ** _I said no comment."_**

That twitch was growing more and more dangerous. Brick straightened,

" ** _But what about the reports of-"_**

Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed the camera. " ** _DAMN IT I SAID NO COMMENT!"_**  Brick's eyes popped open as the camera went black with a loud fumbling sound and the insipid anchors returned on screen with their forced cheerful smiles before making another lame ass comment.

Butch and Boomer were silent but nonetheless they turned to Brick with questions in their stupid eyes.

"What?!" he snapped. "What are looking at me for!?" His brothers quickly looked away. Yeah! They better! Stupid… idiots!

His gaze darted back to the television. The picture had returned, the girls were gone and the cleanup had begun.

" ** _Powerpuffs overwhelmed? What are these creatures? And can our girls handle them by themselves? More at 11-."_**

"Turn it off Boomer." Brick ordered. He quickly complied.

**_-0-_ **

_Overwhelmed? Pfft? Pinky? Gimme a break. It was just a damn squid._

His thoughts rankled him as he lay in bed later that night. The morons both were snoring up a storm and Brick scowled. What he wouldn't give for his own room… he buzzed his lips as Butch made a particularly loud snort and Boomer's legs were hanging dangerously close to the edge- he didn't doubt soon enough that one roll over and his idiotic baby brother's face would meet the floor.

Again.

He rolled his eyes skyward.

Idiots…

They all were idiots.

Panicking over nothing.

… Why did he care!?

God damn it! He scratched at his head irritably… aw hell. He was supposed to change these wasn't he? Crap. With his luck she'd be proven right and he'd end up with a damn infection or something shitty like that. And he'd  _never_ hear the end of  _that_!

Cripes...

He floated upwards out of bed so as not to wake the two slumbering morons. He rolled his eyes more as Boomer rolled over with a muffled mumble of words that sounded  _mysteriously_ close to a certain Blue Puff's name _._ His dopey lovesick smile and the disgusting smacking sounds as his brother began making out with his pillow only confirmed Brick's dark suspicions….

Idiot. His brother was truly an idiot. To be so enamored with a Puff of all people! He strolled into the kitchen and took out what little medical supplies they had. His hands drifted to the tightly wound bandages around his head… well they weren't soaked with pus or anything…maybe he could get away with-.

"Don't even think about it." He stiffened and whirled around. She was sitting casually at his table- examining her nails and-.

Why the fuck was a Puff sitting at his table…?

He scowled, "What the hell are  _you_  doing here!?" he hissed. She looked up at him imperiously.

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me you foolish boy." Boy?! Who was she calling-!? She got up smoothly- he scrunched his nose and backed away instinctively. She smirked and wordlessly took the useless rolls of bandages from his hands.

Uh…Was she always wearing such a low cut shirt?

Her velvety fingers traced his brow again, before hooking the rest of the bandages and removing them with an effortless ease. He jumped when he felt her suddenly behind him.

"Lucky for you I'm  _always_  prepared Brick." She breathed quietly seemingly directly into his ear. He couldn't stop it. His entire body shuddered _._

Another silky touch, damn it! Last time he checked his neck wasn't what was hurt- or…or his… chin?

He clenched his fists. His mouth had grown… mysteriously dry. He increased his scowl.

"Pinky… what the hell-!" Her fingers stopped their little… wanderings and to his utter outrage quickly descended on his mouth. Blocking it.

"Shh you're breaking my concentration. " Another silky whisper. Another shudder.

_Cripes… Cripes_ …

He stiffened and his throat was growing dryer by the minute. Her hands trailed along his hair, twisting it in between her fingers. Was she… even bothering with the bandages anymore? More liquid touches – little circles in his brow, an occasional caress or two _…_

_Holy…holy shit…_

He sucked in a breath. Another low chuckle,

"You'll wake your brothers shush."

Wait… brothers? Oh…yeah he had those…didn't he?

He felt a flutter of fabric and the cool touch of fresh linen on his head. She wound the bandage expertly – he shuddered again at each brush of bare silken skin against his own. With a satisfied hum, she pulled away from him.

_Okay… thanks for the help so... door that way...so you should just…leave. Right. Now. No… no … keep your little velvet fingers to yourself!_

He clenched his jaw. She continued running those same clever little fingers up and down his neck- probably relishing in the fact his neck hairs were standing up at each god damn touch! Damn it! What was this- psychological warfare!?

That was it! She was… she was just trying to… to… mess with him! Yeah that was it! Well… he…wasn't going to fall for it!

He whirled around to face her, "Your stupid little plan won't work Pinky! I can see right through it!" he hissed. She raised an eyebrow.

"And what…plan are you talking about Brick?" Her voice was like liquid velvet, smooth and cool. Her bright cerise irises flashed and she cocked her head to the side, "Can't a girl be worried about a boy without an ulterior motive?" Her smile curled wider.

"Not us." He snapped. A little too loudly. He heard a grunt and he stiffened. Oh God he'd never hear the end of it if the idiot woke up and found… a Puff in his kitchen.

And…if said Puff continued to run those little… fingers down his throat… towards his…chest…which… Oh…right…he had… apparently forgotten to… put a shirt back on…

Uh… um…what were they talking about again?

And was there a reason she was biting her lip… like… _that_?

His throat was growing ever dryer and dryer… and finally he managed to wrench his eyes away from those full tantalizing... lips and then he saw the mischievous glint in her pink succubus gaze!

He growled and grabbed her wrist in mid…whatever the hell she was doing and held it away from him.

"Back off Pinky! _–_ I don't know what your damn deal is but it's not going to work!"

She pursed her lips, but then her smirk seemed to grow.  _…uh what?_  His grip went limp and she pulled out of it smoothly. Seemingly without a care in the world.

"Brick." She seemed to chew on his name for longer than was necessary, before she tilted her head and looked at him underneath her thick eyelashes. "Are you truly incapable of using my name?" She murmured. "I always have been curious as to why- Your excuse changes all the time you know." She linked her arms behind her back and…began… walking towards him.

He quickly took three steps back but he hit the table with an agonizingly loud clatter. Shit! His eyes flew to the loft. No movement yet but… but it was only a matter of time…

"You- You need to go!" He pointed a finger. Shaking. Damn it! She ignored him.

"Not until I have an answer." She chuckled when she reached him. His only means of escape involved snapping said table in half… which would obviously wake the morons. Her finger trailed his chest again. "I'm waiting."

"Because- Because I… hate you!" He snapped. She chuckled.

"You don't hate me Brick. Try again."

He blinked. "B-Because I like…to piss you off!"

Another chuckle. "Close." He felt his body quiver again as her hands trailed up his bare skin – "But not quite." She fingered a tuft of Brick's own fiery locks and twisted it around that long index finger. His eyes fastened to the gesture-  _up. down. around...and around._

"P-Pinky?" He stuttered. Oh God. Oh…Oh God. Was it getting hot in here? Shit…he really did need to get that electricity bill taken care of! It was just one of those Septembers you know! Super… hot… they…needed…to…keep that…AC…going. They were almost nose to nose, unthinkingly his hand went to cup her waist while those silken hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"I want to hear you say my name  _Brick_." Again she chewed on those simple syllables like they were some kind of decadent sweet. His grip grew tighter… and… were they sinking…? His back hit the table. She leaned over him, those cotton candy irises piercing him down to his very core. Her eyes flickered downwards before another mischievous smirk curled on her face. He felt his insides twist and curl and his entire body grow hotter and hotter.

"P-Pinky." He was ashamed of himself at that moment. There was no justification for a male's voice to go that…  _high_ ever. She frowned and once again they were nose to nose.

"Blossom." She breathed with lips dangerously close to his own. "My name is  _Blossom._ "

_Oh…fucking yes- yes it is!_

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him but her fingers pressed against his mouth stopping him before he could get a taste of those strawberry candies. She leaned over him more until- that... blessed low cut masterpiece of a top was pressing against his bare chest.

"Say it." She purred- her bottom lip brushed his for a moment as she spoke. "Say my  _name_  Brick…" He sucked in a shuddering breath and nodded slowly as she climbed further on top of him.

_"Blo-._ " He began in a daze as she leaned down and pressed those soft sugar sweet lips to his-.

**_CRAAAAAAAAAAASH_ **

His eyes shot open and the source of the clatter was revealed to be the book he'd been reading splayed on the floor. He blinked again. The large dome of the observatory greeted him, he blinked and sat up slowly – his fingers traced the old bandages that still lined his head. He sucked in a breath.

_It'd just been a dream._

He groaned and fell backwards on his pillows.

_God…damn it._

The two idiots continued to snore on oblivious to the world and Brick mashed his teeth together and pounded his head in the pillows again. And again.

And a third time for good measure.

_Damn it!_

He grabbed his phone –  _5:45 AM_

Well fuck it- he was already awake! At the crack of dawn. On a mother fucking Saturday… STUPID-! He bit back the loud slew of curses that threatened to escape his mouth on this wretched Saturday morning and instead he merely kicked the remains of his blankets off the bed, looked down, scowled as he hated himself even more this morning before he stormed into the bathroom.

For...One... very...very...  _cold_  shower.

**_-0-_ **

_Stupid... Stupid... STUPID!_

A furious not to mention  _freezing_ hour late he shoved his cap in place before he ripped the old bandages off his head- the dry scab was basically gone already- bah! Infection his ass! He was a Rowdyruff! He didn't need to worry about stupid infections and…stupid… bandages and… stupid…little velvet fingers applying them-.

He shook his head quickly and slammed his hands in his pockets.

He was set to go to the shop around… two so… now what did he do? His plans before he'd been so…rudely awakened had been simple. Sleep until noon like the other two morons, hit the grocery store… and then the garage. Simple! Typical Saturday! But… but…  _DAMN IT!_

He made it outside, and the cool dawn hit him in the face like a sledgehammer- dew was still on the grass below and there it was. The thing that would always make him feel better…. His baby. A good morning exercise would calm him… yes. That was it. He needed to relax more- his stress levels were just getting to him… and making… his brain do stupid things.

He floated down the ridiculous steps aimlessly, and hopped in. A quick adjustment of his mirror and he was off. In a blur the observatory grew smaller and smaller and downtown Townsville soon was upon him. He slowed down slightly, he really had no urge to get pulled over- God knows those cops looked for any and all excuses to harass him and his brothers anyway. He scowled and scanned the remains of the battle from the night before. Trees were down, yellow police tape completely cut off a few streets, and Brick saw the remains of icy patches in random spots. He frowned and flipped up his sunglasses. Shit…

They really had gone to town this time hadn't they?

He saw he wasn't the only curious bystander. Entire crowds had paused in their early morning commutes and were staring. It was a spectacle… no matter how many times they were witness to it… Townsville was never going to get used to … seeing their city trashed… time and time again.

And saved by the same three… young women. Over and over. He cradled his face and tapped a finger listlessly on his cheek. There was an imprint in the ground where the girls had ended up – and Brick couldn't help but grimace. It was deep.

They'd been thrown…  _hard._ No wonder Tweedle Dum had reacted so harshly when he'd seen it.

He buzzed his lips- he needed coffee. He frowned. And… of course his favorite coffee shop was in the quarantine zone. Figures.

Were there any other decent ones? He drove listlessly then paused in front of a little café looking place tucked away near Townsville City Hall plaza.

The building was bright yellow with lacy floral curtains in its window. How... quaint.

**Janey's.**

Never heard of it but maybe they had decent coffee. The parking lot was empty at least- it was pretty early on a Saturday…. He frowned. He could have been sleeping… he grumbled another round of unheard and illegible obscenities mostly concerning pink eyed succubi and their evil little fingers under his breath even as he stepped through the annoyingly cheery front door with its irksome little bell. It was a small place- he frowned. Looked empty. Was it even open?

He cleared his throat before an older brunette woman peeked out from behind the counter.

"Oh goodness! You're a new face." She smiled kindly, Brick fought the urge to flinch, couldn't help it really – he removed his sunglasses completely bracing himself for the immediate shriek and call for help.

Err… Any minute now.

Her face remained impassive. Brick blinked. But the middle aged woman made no immediate reaction.

"What can I get for you?" She smiled again. And Brick was so taken aback he simply blurted,

"Uh… coffee. - Uh black- mocha shot… if you have those?" The woman nodded and immediately turned.

"Anything else?" She asked politely and gestured below her at the pastry case. He blinked and his eyes scanned downwards. Damn… they all looked… pretty good if Brick were to be honest. Worthy of any of those lame ass cooking shows...that Brick... occasionally watched if nothing else was on... err never mind.

"Your cinnamon rolls any good?" He mumbled. She laughed and set down the steaming cup- a white porcelain mug versus the usual Styrofoam to-go he noticed immediately- that was odd… even  **Margo' _s_**  with all the business Brick had given it for years always put it to go and made it pretty clear he was to leave immediately.

"Well not to toot my own horn but I've been told my cinnamon rolls are…"  _Absolutely extraordinary and a gift from the bakery Gods."_ She chuckled again. Brick couldn't himself or the small curl to his lips. Just a bit over dramatic for his taste but hell if that was indeed the case then-. He shrugged,

"I'll take one then." He decided. She beamed and a mouthwatering aroma soon filled Brick's nose-talk about gooey cinnamon sugar perfection. Brick actually if he hadn't known better could have sworn that sensation in his mouth was  _drool_. He paid quickly, a much nicer rate than  **Margo's**  too and hesitated. Right… no to go cup. He scanned the cheery dining area and found a secluded nook near the window. Well better than nothing he guessed. There was even a newspaper just waiting for him all nice and folded. He opened it casually. The nice brunette- he was going to assume she must have been the " Janey" in question continued cheerfully polishing her counter and didn't even give him a second look.

**Powerpuffs Save the day again- but the question remains… Can they keep it up?**

He raised an eyebrow. Well aren't they a cheerful bunch at the Townsville Tribune. He took a sip of his coffee… holy shit even the coffee was amazing.

Huh… well screw  **Margo's _._**  This place was clearly the better coffee shop. Wonder why he'd never come in before…?

There was a faint tinkling of the bell again.

**_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ **

He stiffened.

"Oh good morning sweetheart! How are you feeling?"

A low sigh and Brick dove behind the paper.

"Hi Janey… I'm fine I suppose… just can you add an extra shot of espresso today?"

The older woman frowned. "Rough night huh?" She said gently.

**Who is the "Trickster"? Friend or Foe?**

Brick looked over the asinine article - the crazy guy in question was clearly a lunatic- what did it matter what he-. Holy shit- she looked...  _terrible._ There were black circles under her eyes, and her hair was piled high in a messy bun, save the ever present heels… Brick wouldn't even have recognized her.

"You can say that." She whispered. Cripes she even  _sounded_  awful! When was the last time this chick had gotten any sleep!? The truly exhausted and well... rough looking Puff yawned loudly and then looked around the shop worryingly- Brick dove behind the paper again. She sighed- as if in relief before murmuring.

"Do you have any of your-." Janey chuckled.

"Of course Blossom. You know I always make sure there's a hot steaming one all ready for you."

**But Boss' a monster stepped on my car! - 5 easy ways to keep your property and livelihood safe in the course of a monster attack.**

Whoever was in charge of the Townsville Tribune needed a new headline writer.

"You're a saint."The whisper was so tiny, Brick felt a twinge in his gut, the stupid paper and its even more idiotic articles forgotten he merely watched her over the trite sorry excuse of journalism. Next to said raccoon eyes and rats nest of a hair style: Pinky was wearing a hoodie. A  _hoodie._ The almighty commander and leader...was walking around in  _public_... in a hoodie...and heels. Who the hell wore a hoodie with high heels?!

Well... this girl did apparently. And she also had tied her ever there stupid red ribbon that Brick was just  _itching_ to steal all around her goddamn head - probably in an effort to mask the jarringly obvious fact that she likely hadn't brushed her hair this morning as copper strands were sticking out everywhere and... he took a quick gulp of his coffee. a big gulp, that hair was an untamable mess.. and another sip.

Really... untamable.

_Sip._

Almost like a lion's mane... yeah he didn't blame her for giving up- it wasn't going to stay anyway and- cripes her hair was long... holy hell that was a lot of hair... and...uh. Um...

_Sip. Sip._

It fell around her face like a fountain of melted copper, bright and shining, even as she ran her fingers through it, shaking it out- blowing away the irritable strands that clung to her lips like-.

_Sip. Sip. Sip._

She piled it back up, the flash of crimson wound around her head again, she gave a little hum and turned back to the counter as Brick sucked in another shuddering breath.

_Cripes..._

The cash register rang up the Powerpuff's order and Brick once again stiffened as the clicking of heels grew closer to him. He ducked behind the paper again. She didn't even seem to notice, only continuing walking right past him before slipping into the booth across from him. He took a bite of his decadent pastry.

He couldn't help though- seeing as she had placed herself more or less right in front of him – noticing the slight tremor in her hands as she drank her coffee in silence. Oddly enough she also after having taken three hearty bites of her own cinnamon roll removed of all things… a Marine Biology textbook.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Odd… she was skimming it- mumbling to herself, and she had begun taking notes in a rather worn looking pink notebook.

What for? She ceased writing for a moment and shook out her wrist. Still bugged her he bet. He cautiously lowered the newspaper more. She had paused and was mumbling under her breath, another shaky sip of her coffee. She looked… upset. . She sighed quietly, her pen clicked as she began to write furiously once more.

He was almost finished with his coffee, he looked down on it mournfully. Shame. He'd miss this place. But hey- this place was obviously claimed territory he wasn't about to deal with a snippy Puff and her stupid-. He heard a growl.  _Speak of the devil._ He flicked his gaze up expecting to meet a furious pair of pink irises but instead she was hunched over her book.

" ** _Dosidicus gigas?_**  Yes… that seems to fit with the aggressive behavior…"She bristled. "…Damn it…not good." She hissed before she let her head hit the back of her chair. "Damn it… damn it…damn it!" She wiped her face mournfully. "Okay…focus Blossom… maybe if…we approached… no…not enough… damn it!" She buried her head in her hands for a moment before she abruptly stood up, packed her things and hastily exited the shop.

Brick frowned and feeling a strange curiosity he booted up his phone's internet. –  _Good Wi-Fi too-_ He was probably going to get the spelling wrong but close enough-. Hmm?

He tapped the first link that popped up.

**_Dosidicus gigas: Humboldt Squid_ **

He raised an eyebrow. A squid? So he was right… he skimmed the entry but then paused as he reached the end of the bio.

_Also known as **diablos rojos**  (Red Devils) due to their aggressive behavior towards divers and fishermen. Approach with caution._

**_-0-_ **

**From Tweedle Dee:**

_Sup Boss! So me and Boom are gonna be at the garage in like… 10 seconds. There's this new smokin chick workin at Freddy's and well u kno how I just LUV their Pizza ;) heh heh_

There was a crash and Brick's gaze went skyward, he shook his head as the two idiots touched down after thoroughly freaking out the chick waiting at the front. He buzzed his lips and slapped the oily rag down. Idiots were going to get him fired someday…

The idiot blonde looked around him and then waved enthusiastically.

"Hey Big Bro!" He called. Butch meanwhile was trying to put the charm on the flustered chick – failing of course- but like that ever stopped the idiot before.

"Aw Sweetheart I didn't mean to scare ya. Guess I just don't know my own strength sometimes you know." He flexed his arm, but the girl just continued to stare at him with wide fearful eyes _. Cripes…_  Brick slammed down the hood of the car he was working on and wiped his hands clean. Walter looked up from his own work and gave Brick an approving nod before he dug in his pocket and slapped the cash in Brick's hand. Brick quickly counted it and frowned.

"We agreed on three twenty five." He said slowly. The burly man nodded,

"Yeah?"

"There's four hundred here."

"Call it a bonus. You saved my ass when that idiot called out today."

Brick blinked and then slowly pocketed the cash. "Okay…" He mumbled. There was a loud guffaw and a strong hand clapped on his shoulder.

"Go and enjoy yourself for once Jojo- why not take some nice girl out on a date eh?" He laughed louder Brick grimaced. As if he'd bother with any of the insipid females this city had to offer. Bah. For his teacher and mentor's sake however he simply shrugged.

"Yeah, Yeah. Sure whatever." He muttered. Another shaking of his shoulder and Brick was released to go collect his moronic brothers before they caused any more damn trouble. Boomer was snickering like a rabid hyena as Butch' attempts at courtship failed miserably. Brick rolled his eyes and grabbed the wannabe Casanova by the ear.

"Let's go idiot." He dragged him backwards.

"What the hell! Big Bro you cock block!" He whined.

"I thought you wanted  _pizza."_ Brick said witheringly. Butch immediately perked up,

"Oh yeah- Seriously I've heard this chick's legs go on for  _miles."_

_Whoopee._ They piled into his car- luckily Freddy's wasn't too far from Walter's Auto shop so he wouldn't have to deal with Butch's inane chatter longer than necessary.

"Say Big bro what's this?" Boomer queried from his position in the back, and Brick stiffened as he flipped through the large book that had been sitting on Brick's backseat…which he had completely forgotten about. "Didn't know you were into fish dude," Brick's face darkened and he reached behind and grabbed the book from Boomer's stupid hands. Butch however stole it right back.

"Marine Bio? I thought you were in physics? What you doin' with a Bio book?"

"It's called getting an education moron." Brick snapped. "You could do with getting more of it."

Butch scowled, "Jeez that's just cold man." He muttered and flipped through it, "I'm already stuck in Bio now I don't need more of it. Ugh."

Brick rolled his eyes.

"Say…can I see that?" Boomer asked tremulously, Butch shrugged and tossed it carelessly behind him.

"Knock yourself out." Butch said casually. "Guess you both can be nerds."

Boomer however wasn't listening, he seemed fixated on a particular page. He frowned.

"Hey… Isn't this what attacked em' last night?" Boomer murmured. Brick's eyebrow rose even as he pulled into the parking lot. He saw Boomer was still skimming it as he walked in the door.

"Attacked who?" Butch turned around with a mocking look. "The Puffs?"

"Y-Yeah… I mean look at this thing." He held up the book. "Looks like it to me."

"All monsters come from Monster Island though remember." Butch said scathingly. "That's the whole deal." He muttered. "Now where's this pizza goddess I've heard so much about." He muttered.

"I don't think so bro…" Boomer said quietly. "I heard… Buttercup talking Friday… before she got called in to fight that thing."

"Before or after she threw the chair at me." Butch grumbled still scanning the room. Brick merely opened the menu. Meat Lovers pizza was on special today. Well that made life easier.

"Before… but I'm serious guys. I think something's up with these things…" Brick continued to remain fixated on the menu. "She sounded… really pissed."

"And that's so different than every day  _how?"_ Butch snapped.

Boomer hesitated and continued to look at the marine biology book Brick may or may not have checked out from the library earlier that day. "No bro… not pissed as in… angry… but… pissed as in… freaked… upset…  _scared."_

Butch immediately froze. "Scared? Butters? Please-that would mean she's actually a human versus a crazed bitch bent on making my life  _hell!"_

Brick continued to be utterly fascinated with the various toppings they could put on their pizza.

"Bro I'm serious! Something's up! Look at what they're saying on the news!"

"It's just the news idiot- they'll say anything to get morons like you to watch em'!"

"Then why are they acting so weird lately! Look at you and Buttercup- seriously four fights in a single month?! Even for you two that's a  _lot_  and look what happened to  _Blossom_  of all people! Why the hell would she have put her damn hand on a muzzle of a  _gun_?! That makes no sense! She should know better!" He scowled and looked back down at the page. "I'm just saying… something ain't…right."

"And so? One – Butters can take care of herself like the bitch she is. Two-Why do you care?" Butch scoffed again. "When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that you and the blonde just ain't gonna happen!"

Boomer scowled even Brick flinched, "I know that." He hissed. "I know that damn it! But that doesn't mean I'm not-."

"Not what?! Boomer listen to me- Brick tell him will ya! I'm worried dude- we both are you can't go on pining like this forever bro- and you've been after the puff since what… grade school!? That shit ain't healthy! Look tell you what- I'm gonna find you a hottie so fine you'll forget all about -Hello what's this!" He immediately jumped up- apparently the so called "pizza goddess" had made her appearance. Brick eyed her, well… she was pretty…hot. Long legs… nice body…nice hair. Hmm…

"Like can I help you?"

And just like that Brick decided his brother could have her.

Boomer scowled more and buried himself back in the book but Brick wrenched it from him.

"You're going to drive yourself insane. Listen to the dumb ass and just- will you just forget it you idiot!" His baby brother gave him a dark look but finally after receiving one in return from Brick, turned away from him and fixated on the television where his stupid game show was on. He shook his head.

Twenty minutes passed. He grunted as he tried to choke down another slice of the grease trap that this dump called pizza. Boomer had already set his plate aside, soaked as it was from so much grease that it almost made Brick want to puke. Butch the so called _Lady's man_  hadn't even bothered, he was simply leaning against the counter…still trying to talk up the insipid bimbo who looked completely unimpressed. He rolled his eyes, Boomer was still fixated on the television, and he literally hadn't said another word to him – great- the silent treatment from Boomer again.  _Great…_

Not that Brick would have particularly cared because of course he was in the right in this situation but Butch didn't take the silent treatment well… which almost always resulted in a physical scuffle… which usually resulted in a broken wall…table… television…fridge… Brick scowled more.

"Like I don't know like who you like think you are but-."

"Babe- Listen I can be anything you want me to be."

"Like I haven't like heard that one before."

Brick groaned and buried his head in his hand.  _Somebody shoot me._

**_Clink._ **

He blinked and looked up slowly.

**_Clink. Clink._ **

Boomer stiffened immediately and turned around ** _._**

**_Clink. Clink. Clink._ **

Their glasses had begun to shake.

"Like... What was that!?"

Butch had tensed, and he caught Brick's eye for a moment before he threw his  _smooth_ smile back on.

"Don't worry Susie – probably just a-."

A huge  ** _Boom_** echoed through the place. Brick grabbed his chair for balance and Boomer immediately shot up,

"The fuck was that!?" He demanded. Brick whirled around to the door.

Where people had already begun running outside.

And sure enough shrill sirens began blaring in the street.

"You gotta be shittin' me!" Butch snapped. "We just had a fucker yesterday!"

The waitress began flipping a shit.

"Like Oh my God! Oh my God! I've heard about this! When I like moved here! Oh My God I don't wanna diiiiiiiiie!" She shrilled. Even Butch the ever  _chivalrous_ one grimaced and covered his ears.

"Oh My God shut up!" Boomer snarled. The news had already cut in. Boomer sucked in a gasping breath and sunk into his chair. Butch cast an odd look to them before he too joined them back at the table.

The creature on screen was almost twice as big as the monster they had seen yesterday. It was blood red in color… and it was already trashing buildings left and right. It was on a literal  _rampage._ His gaze trailed to the book where it still lay open on the table.

It…was uncanny. The resemblance this creature had… to that thing on the television the news was simply calling a monster. Same old same old. Monster… attack.

Images flashed through his mind.

This month alone there had been four…no scratch that now  _five_ attacks… same pattern. Different creatures. Some had legs. Some hadn't. Some had teeth. Some didn't.

Some had had a temper. Others had just been after blood.

They came out of nowhere. A relentless never ending rampage that made it so the girls had no choice but to destroy it… instead of chasing it out of town…like they'd done in the past. As per... the treaty's... conditions.

These things… openly attacked people. He'd seen last week the slew of people that had been trapped in that thing's jaws… and he highly doubted... He clenched his napkin.

" _These things…they're just… you know "monster of the day"… …"_

Buttercup was like a walking time bomb-the slightest move could set her off on a literal rampage. His brother had found that out the hard way for months now... but even if she was... finally losing her grip... this just seemed... weird.

Bubbles was afraid of her own shadow... more than once he'd seen the blue Puff scream bloody murder and shoot a good few feet in the air... for seemingly no reason, a friend had snuck up on her, a teacher had called on her... it was... bizarre.

And Pinky had looked like the walking dead this morning…... something... was off. He still had a hard time believing the so called  _genius_ of the Powerpuff Girls... had not only let some idiot thug get the upper hand... but then she'd put her own goddamn hand on the muzzle of a  _gun_. And that... was just plain...  _wrong._

What... was going on?

Cheering erupted around him and his eyes flew to the television. The three of them stood on a rooftop. Uniforms present, gone was the messy bun replaced instead by the ever present flowing ponytail tied with that obnoxious bow of hers.

But the black circles remained even as she pointed towards the monster and then to her sisters. Her mouth was moving rapidly.

Bubbles was biting her lip and practically shaking in her boots clutching onto Buttercup's hand as if for dear life. The Green Puff on her part kept a solid grip on the blonde. Pinky stopped speaking and then did something even odder.

She embraced both of them and their heads all touched in a single moment of singularity before she released them and floated upwards. They followed after. A curt point to her left- Buttercup shot off. Another to her right. Bubbles gulped but nonetheless zipped in a dizzying baby blue blur. The fight began.

It was typical Puff formation as Brick had come to see over the years. Buttercup with her superior strength but lack of speed was kept as far away from the monster as possible when not attacking directly and she always had either Bubbles or Pinky close by. Bubbles with her superior speed but weaker strength kept to the outskirts, spiriting civilians out of danger, keeping a lookout but ready to jump in if necessary with a sonic scream or back up her slower sisters. Pinky however -she stayed closest to the match, keeping a close eye on everything, her pink irises flitting back and forth surveying every inch of that battle field- every move that monster would make Pinky would be three steps ahead of it. It was a constant tense game of chess where its stakes would grow with each and every fight.

But if there was a wild card. A move that she wasn't expecting… once again his gaze went back to the marine biology book.

A scream. A crash. And there went a city bus. And another. And another.… Was it trying to eat the fucking bus!? ... It was trying to eat a goddamn bus!

And… there were people on that bus.

He heard the war cry before he saw it- The flash of lime green- the flash of the green puff breaking formation. Breaking the strategy. More screams – more crashes. Another furious roar. Another flash. Pink this time. The bus went down.

And so did the Puff.

Like a limp rag doll the girl was being held in one of the tentacles by a single arm- she tried to break free as the other two screamed her name but before they could do anything- even Bubbles' speed wasn't enough-The behemoth slammed her with a sickening thud in the side of a building. Blood splashed down in a bright red deluge- he saw her arm wrenched out of its socket before it snapped with an ominous  _crack._ He saw it do it again. Her head lolled back _._

And then he watched her fall.

And fall.

And...  _fall._

Before she hit the concrete.

And lay still.

She was …Pinky was…

_Blossom… was…down._

Her sisters stared agog at the scene but soon Bubbles made a high pitched murderous scream and rushed the monster. Buttercup followed suit- but Brick knew it was hopeless. Their commander was gone and they had no sense of direction. No strategy.

A tentacle shot out and grabbed the blonde who had paused to issue a sonic scream, it held her aloft for a moment before slamming her headfirst into the concrete. She went down instantly, crumbling to the ground. Unconscious. Boomer shot up. His face was waxen.

He heard Buttercup's bellow. But her insufficient speed made her an easy target, one more whip of its tentacle was all it took- the green Puff went flying into one of the very buses she had so desperately tried to save with an ear shattering crash. Her limp form lay immersed in bed of broken glass and mangled metal.

Butch swore out loud. Boomer's face was growing paler and paler.

The restaurant followed suit. It became a medley of high pitched wails and screaming. The reporters on screen had reneged into full out panic. All the while running for their lives as the monster began its rampage anew. The annoying little hindrances fully taken care of apparently.

… Why was… it pausing?

Boomer sucked in a breath and his little brother's eyes had widened to the point of being saucers. The tentacle wrapped around the unconscious blonde and lifted her high into the air. It moved to the side and suddenly Brick saw it.

A beak.

_It was a fucking squid!_

A fucking Humboldt Squid-… Red…Devils… as they were known.

It was a squid. A carnivorous squid. An aggressive… carnivorous creature already known as a menace to man and supposedly responsible for countless missing divers and fishermen alike.

This thing wasn't a random  _monster of the day_

It wasn't  _attacking_ anything _._

This fucker _…_ was _hunting._

And it had found its next meal.

**_Slam._ **

His brother's fist hit the table, and his eyes were wild and crazed with a crackling navy light, he shook his head wildly. "Bubbles…" He whispered. The girl was lifted ever higher. "Bubbles…" He said louder.

Its beak began to open.

"BUBBLES!" His brother roared, jumped over the table and with a blur of light zipped out the door at a speed even Brick hadn't thought him capable of knocking over nearby tables and people alike!

Butch jumped up. "BOOMER!" He bellowed and wrenched the table aside. "BOOMER COME BACK!" He darted a quick panicked look at Brick but nonetheless shot out after him.

He'd never make it. It was over. The Powerpuff girls… were finished.

A coughing sob made him turn back around- and he watched stunned as she apparently had come too. She was screaming. Screaming bloody murder. In both pain and…

He turned away. His grip on the napkin increased more.

Her sobs invaded his ears. Her screams stabbed him in the stomach.

His fist clenched.

**_-0-_ **

_No… No. No. NO! NO NO NO_

Oh God. No. No. Please! Not her sister! Anything but that! NO! NO! DAMN IT!

She clenched her one good fist left and tried to pull herself back up only to fall back down. Oh god were her legs broken too!? Her arm was completely- oh god she couldn't even look at it.

_Oh God. No. Bubbles… Bubbles wake up! Please!_

Her vision was growing hazy again. She shook her head wildly. NO! She would not! There was a way! There had to be a way!

The world was beginning to spin, she caught the flash of her sister's golden pigtails as she went higher and higher in the air and the beak of the  _Dosidicus gigas_  opened. Another mutated nuclear hybrid stemming from that god damn testing out in the Pacific!

Her teeth clenched and she pulled herself up – attempted to at least - Had to… had to make a distraction… had to… give them time… her sisters…just needed…time…

Her eyes had begun to grow heavy. Blood. She was losing…too much blood.

No… she had to give… Bubbles… Buttercup… a chance.

Ice breath…maybe… make it… cold? Would that work with a squid… they were cold blooded…right…? No… yes… she had done so…much…research this morning… why…couldn't she… remember…?

Bubbles was still unconscious. She had to do something. She had to… her baby sister… her… sis-…Her vision went black. Then abruptly came back. Her head felt heavy and she felt herself slump back to the ground.

"BUBBLES!" A deep booming bellow pierced the sky.

She gasped hoarsely. Was that-!? She made herself look up just in time to see a ball of pure electricity go hurling towards the mutation and hit it square in the face. Its grip on her sister loosened and she slipped out of the slimy appendage only to be caught in midair by…

Her eyes widened.

Boomer…Jojo!?

The Rowdyruff cradled her sister in his arms, before shooting a safe distance away from another angry tentacle.

"Bubbles! Bubbles wake up speak to me!" He cupped her sister's cheek. "Oh God I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He hugged her close. "Bubbles please…please wake up!" Her sister lay still. Another roar, and the creature dove towards them. Boomer turned a wild gaze at the mutation and with a murderous roar of his own sent another shot of electricity flying at it. Then another. And Another. "YEAH YOU LIKE THAT! PLENTY WHERE THAT CAME FROM MOTHER FUCKER!" He snarled. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!"

_Oh God… Don't taunt it. Get her out of here!_

"Get…out…of…here." She managed to croak out but the blonde Rowdyruff wasn't listening. He was simply too enraged to think clearly.

A tentacle went crashing towards him. He dodged it. Another. Another. Good lord he was  _fast!_ Boomer's speed… was unbelievable! She watched him literally be on one side of the creature then one blink later he was at its other side- she hadn't even seen him move!

Even…Bubbles couldn't…do that…

He whipped out a hand and a surge of electric sparks engulfed his palm before seemingly solidifying in midair into a literal…electric baseball bat.

Oh…yes she had forgotten about that little trick of his. With a sadistic looking smile the blonde boy began bashing the tentacles flying at him.

But the impacts were sending…him backwards.

Her eyes widened, Oh god. It was doing it again. He was dangerously close to a building. Oh God. The same thing it had done to Buttercup! She tried to get up again, make her vocal cords work but she was simply too dizzy, and to her horror she saw he was pinned more or less to another building. He dropped the bat and whipped around, he was going to shield her with his body. She bit her lip. Oh God… no.

No… No… A tentacle rose up ominously. It was going to crush them. Crush them against the building- knock him unconscious…the same strategy…she had failed to see…

The tentacle went crashing down and she whipped her head back with clenched eyes.

But the crash never came.

"YOU LOVESICK MORON! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO AN INCH OF YOUR MOTHER FUCKING LIFE YOU FUCKING IDIOT-!"

_H-Huh!?_  She opened her eyes again. The furious raven haired form of Butch Jojo stood with his hands outstretched in front of the two blondes. A green light was emanating from his fingers and a literal  _wall_ had formed between them and the mutant. Her eyes widened. The creature roared again but the Green Rowdyruff only sneered and slapped his hands together. The shockwave of the dissipating shield sent the creature flying back.

"Bro-I-!" Boomer's voice was tremulous even as he cradled Bubbles ever closer to his chest. Butch grit his teeth and put up a hand.

"Save it! I don't wanna hear it!" He scanned the area. "Jeez this fucker likes to make a mess don't it?" His eyes suddenly widened and he dove downwards towards the destroyed line of buses.

"B-BUTTERS!?" He sputtered. "S-Shit you're really…h-hurt aren't ya!?" He picked up Buttercup's unconscious form, pieces of glass fell with ominous clatters around her. He brushed off her arms and face quickly. "H-Heh v-very funny- Butters…o-okay time to wake up and…kick some ass right?" He shook her again. There was another roar and Butch whipped around and put up another shield quickly. "OH FUCK NO! BUTTERS AIN'T YOUR DINNER FISH FACE!" He snapped before he hoisted Buttercup over his shoulder and zipped back to Boomer. He peeled her unconscious sister off his shoulder and held her up.

"C'mon Butters wake up!" He snapped. "You tellin' me that a fucking fish beat your ass when I couldn't! Fuck no! Nuh uh! WAKE. UP!" He bellowed again.

"Actually…. It's a cephalopod not a fish." Boomer muttered.

"… WHAT ARE YOU BIG BRO NOW!? Who the fuck cares what it is!" He bellowed.

"I'm just saying I read it in that book Big Bro had!"

"Well whoopdy doo for you the dumb and the dumbest actually knows how to read!"

"I AM NOT THE DUMB AND THE DUMBEST!" He screamed back in an outraged roar. "Just because I'm not some kind of genius like Big Bro doesn't mean-." His voice trailed and his eyes widened. . "Uh speaking of… smart ones… where's Blossom!?" He looked around wildly.

Butch's eyes also had widened, "Shit I dunno…. Fuck man! Where is she!?" He stiffened and whipped around just in time to put another shield up. This time the tentacles slammed with such force he was thrown back slightly. And they continued to pound on it.

"SHIT! WHERE IS SHE!?" Boomer bellowed.

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Butch snarled with a grunt as he did his best to keep the shield up and keep a grip on Buttercup. "SON OF A-! DAMN IT! KNOCK IT OFF FISH FACE GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO MUNCH ON!"

A shadow crossed her vision and she bit her lip before looking up.

Meeting the cruel black gaze of the  _Dosidicus gigas._ She heard both the boys yell. Her breath caught. Her vision was going hazy again. Her arm was numb.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" Butch bellowed as another tentacle smashed into his wall. It was beginning to crack.

"FUCK! BUTCH TAKE HER-!" Boomer grabbed his brother's arm and tried to shove Bubbles at him but Butch shook his head with another grunt. The shield's crack increased.

"I CAN'T YOU IDIOT- I CAN BARELY HOLD ONTO BUTTERS AND KEEP THIS FUCKING THING FROM- AGH!" Another crack formed. And another. She sucked in a breath. It wasn't going to last long at this point and they were still pinned to that building.

They... Needed…distraction.

Just…one. She bit her lip. Her eyes fixed on the limp forms of her sisters in the boys arms. She took a deep shuddering breath. The agony was extraordinary as she willed herself to move. But move she must.

She wouldn't die here crumpled on the ground- No. She was a Powerpuff Girl. She was a leader…

She had enough strength to maybe make one more attempt. Enough for... A single blast of cold air- it would give the boys the time they needed to get her sisters out of here. She looked up they were still arguing.

"Go!" She croaked. The two stiffened and turned to face her. Boomer's eyes widened and his grip on Bubbles increased. Butch backed away slightly with Buttercup in tow. She clenched her fist.

She would go down fighting. She grasped at the concrete, her strength making an indent she needed to pull herself back up even with one good arm. She felt a gush of warm blood trail down her head and arms as she stood on two shaky legs. Not broken after all.

"WHAT THE- YOU CRAZY CHICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Butch sputtered.

"HOLD ON I'M COMING TO GET YOU!" Boomer bellowed.

She held a shaky hand up and shook her head.

"Go!" She repeated again. "Get. Them… Get them…!" She pointed frantically up.

"B-but!" Boomer's voice cracked.

'N-No Time…Go!" The Shield was almost broken. They had moments. Seconds even. She clenched her one good fist and squeezed her eyes shut as she sucked in a deep breath. Feeling the inside of her throat grow colder and colder-

What sounded like broken glass filled the air. Butch's bellowed curse and Boomer's cry of alarm echoed through her ears.

_Now._

She expelled one long icy blast that engulfed the mutant completely. With a howl of agony the mutant fell back and the path was clear for them. But they only had one chance. They were hesitating- still trying to figure out a way of getting to her. Blossom bit her lip harder, before she took in her beloved sisters' faces. Willed their voices in her mind-willed every moment they had ever had together to meld into one memory. Before she pointed a shaky finger upwards again.

" _GO_!" Her voice cracked from the long anguished scream and finally she saw them zip high into the sky- a navy and forest green streak following them in their wake. The creature bellowed more and more in outrage at the loss of its prey.

But then it turned back to her.

She didn't flinch. She didn't even look away as she stared her death down. Her sisters… would survive.

She simply smiled and continued to do so even it approached her. The world spun. And everything seemed hazed. The shadow grew closer. She closed her eyes.

She heard her sisters' laughter- Buttercup's sharp raspy snickers and Bubbles' melodic giggle filled her ears. Images flew through her brain- her sisters laughing and smiling. Cheering and doing a victory pose. Bubbles in her studio- Buttercup at her games.

She saw her father's warm patient gaze, holding her up to see the chemical reaction up close.

" _When two elements react sweetheart that's called a compound. A compound can form a new substance-_

" _So that's how we were formed right Professor?"_

_A low chuckle. "Yes sweetheart. That's exactly right."_

Her vision blurred.

Robin and Mike. Her two dearest friends in the world wafted by her. Beaming like fools as Mike threw his arms over the brunette's shoulders and Robin blushing like mad cupping his face to keep his fervent kisses at bay. He flashed Blossom a thumbs up and a cheeky smile before lifting Robin by the waist and spinning her around. Their laughter mixed in perfect harmony. They turned to face her. Wide ear splitting grins plastered on their faces.

" _Don't you worry Blossom! It'll happen to you someday! Every girl will find the guy who just worships the very ground they walk on- like this dork over here" Giggle._

" _HEY! You love me! Bloss trust me-you'll find your dream guy someday!" Wink._

More images. Triumphant battles. The mayor and Ms. Bellum embracing her and her sisters- awarding them keys to the city- peaceful days in school- Ms. Keane sitting quietly reading a book out loud with her- aiding her in learning the arduous task of writing with fingers- sitting on the side of her bed with the professor on another as she awoke in that uncomfortable hospital bed– whispering comforting words as she wept at her reflection in the mirror, blood staining the porcelain sink as they stood staring at the foreign entity forming in the middle of her face... before another agonizing round of pain began. - Embracing her tightly as she sobbed out her latest heartbreak-cheering their latest victory...

Her mother... her beloved... _mother._.. it didn't matter... whether it was official or not.

" _We're the Rowdyruffs and we wanna fight!"_

Boomer walked silently. His lips moving to whatever song was playing in his headphones before he happened to see her sister. He slowed and so did Bubbles- their eyes lingering on each other- a desperate longing that had been there since childhood emanating from them both.

_Be…happy._

A cackle of raucous laughter from Butch. Her sister's sharp biting laugh. Their victims backing away. The first dodge ball thrown. Then another. And another. They are unstoppable. One by one their opponents fall. A fist bump. A moment of cooperation. Buttercup's face however unknowingly is a picture of reluctant admiration. His is a matching reflection. Then their roles are remembered. They scowl. Back away. Enemies once more. He goes to the left. She to the right.

_Forget the past… Live for the future._

The machine was unlike anything she'd seen Mojo come up with. It was small but extraordinary. The Professor had said this single machine had somehow managed to recycle whatever energy that ludicrous robot was using and thus kept it going for longer until it finally had burned out. It was…hard to believe that Mojo had such technological capabilities. She picked it up idly- shame it had had to be destroyed… when would that wretch learn-? She froze however when she saw the lettering.

B.A.J?

Her eyes widened. The blocky initials welded in the side…She grabbed one of the work sheets they had reluctantly been forced to cooperate on just the prior week. She examined the handwriting- the neat efficient numbers and letters- her gaze whipped back to the welding in her hands.

They were identical.

His crimson eyes had been full of pain- bitterness which only grew as he clutched the piece of mutilated metal to his chest. Her long held suspicions proven correct. He was better than this. She knew it – she'd always known it. And this just proved it.

_Be something… extraordinary. Don't hold yourself…back._

She sunk down to her knees. Her strength was gone. That last showing of power had been her last. She looked up- the green and blue flashes were far away – out of reach. The shadow returned.

The blow came from the side. She hit the concrete face first. Blood poured down her head in gushing streams and she saw her ribbon go flying in the air. Her hair flew free around her- she hoped it choked on it- this mass of hair would make the world's biggest  _hairball_ imaginable. She chuckled harshly...Buttercup would have loved that one.

Another blow. She landed on her bad arm. Another  _Crack._ The world went black before it rushed back.

Black. Light. Flash.

Red…? A deafening roar and the creature went flying back.

Her ribbon. Clenched in a fist.

Another shadow. Narrowed eyes- hand still out, legs spread, mouth in an iron line as he stood over her. The hand outstretched still glowing from the attack that he had just sent out lowered. His crimson irises flickered down to meet hers.

Before he turned to face her.

And held out that same hand.

_Brick?_

He looked over his shoulder- it was recovering. The hand remained where it was. No time. She took it.

She stumbled as she got back to her feet. Her voice failed her. Her vision was failing her. His grip was strong. Fierce. She stumbled again.

A hand went under her legs. Another cradling her back. Effortlessly. Like she weighed nothing. Perhaps she didn't. Perhaps… this was one long… dream. He kicked upwards into the sky- the red streak of light that followed after him filled her vision.

Her vision was growing more and more hazed and unfocused.

_A dream…_

Her eyes closed.

_She…must have been…dreaming._

**_-0-_ **

The roaring continued behind him. Fucking hell. He grit his teeth and despite his intense desire to turn the over sized calamari into a piece of fried seafood he suppressed it. Damn it he should have known that wouldn't be enough to bring it down!

He'd seen her hit it with that last attack before she had collapsed again, the puddle of blood at her feet had been foreboding. He'd just barely made it in time. She'd lost consciousness almost as soon as he'd scooped her off the ground.

She looked like hell. Her arm was almost at a 90 degree angle…. Was that before or after the second attack? Blood stained his shirt and her uniform which had once been pink he thought ominously –was now more a murky brown. Her hair was flying free and he realized dimly he was still clutching her ribbon.

When that scarlet piece of silk went flying out of her hair and he saw it wafting in the breeze…he had just…snapped. Not when she had first been hit. Not when he saw the fucker bring all three of them down. No- he'd still remained calm- pissed he'd admit but relatively still thinking straight- he'd seen his brothers arguing with her- he was about to intervene- call her out on being an idiot- but then she'd attacked it. How she had managed to gather up enough strength to stand let alone  _attack_ the slimy fucker he hadn't a damn clue! But when that stupid bow… that stupid obnoxious childish bow… had been ripped out of her hair and left dangling at the mercy of the wind…

All Brick had wanted at that moment was blood. Pure… cold blooded… squid  _blood._

He only wished he had had time to relish in its agonized screams as he'd incinerated its goddamn EYE!

He grunted and shifted her position again, the last thing he wanted was to shift that arm any more than it already was. Now the question was... where were the morons and the other Puffs? He'd seen his brothers go flying off to the east...but with the speed Boomer was going- seriously since  _when_ was Tweedle Dee  _THAT_ fast!? Yeah... the kid was quick... but.. that... that had been... unbelievable!

He suddenly heard a commotion coming from ahead of him.

_Bingo._

Tweedle Dee and Dum had paused in a cover of thick clouds...and were now screaming at each other. What else was new?

"How could we just leave her?" Boomer demanded harshly.

"She told us to dude!" Butch retorted though his voice was shaking. "She… She wanted us to get her sisters out of there!"

"But But- Oh God Bubbles will never forgive me!" He was near tears.

"D-Damn it idiot… quit your b-blubbering! Act like- a fucking…m-m-man!" He sniffed loudly. "You think- you think I'm ever…g-g-gonna hear the end of it f-from B-Butters!?"

_Cripes._

He floated towards them.

"Look alive idiots!" He bellowed. They stiffened

"Big Bro!" Boomer yelped as Butch paled.

"Shit Brick! I-I-We-we-!?" He gulped. "Please don't kill me." He squeaked.

"BRICK I TRIED- I TRIED TO GET TO HER BUT SHE WAS TOO FAR A-A-AWAY!" Boomer's voice broke and he collapsed in a torrent of tears.

"DON'T KILL ME! I TRIED TOO DAMN IT!" Butch said in a whiplash. "SHE MADE US G-G-GO!" He broke down as well.

Brick frowned, rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat. The two blubbering idiots stopped in mid sob and then Butch's eyes widened.

"You got her!?" he yelped. Boomer staggered backwards, and only his continued hold on Bubbles kept him from falling.

"Oh thank God." He breathed.

"So…I'm not gonna die…" Butch stammered. "Oh thank you merciful-."

Brick cleared his throat again. "Focus. Morons." He hissed. His shirt was becoming dangerously soaked. He peered down at her. Her face was waxen.

_Shit. Shit._

They immediately straightened and looked at him expectantly.

"So what's the plan Boss?" Butch demanded as he shifted Buttercup's limp form now perched up on his shoulder. "Damn it this chick is heavy!" He grunted. Boomer only cradled Bubbles closer as he looked at Brick imploringly.

Brick's eyes flickered from left to right. He hadn't really thought that far ahead truth be told. He closed his eyes.

This creature was in hunting mode. It wasn't going to stop until it had found its dinner…or something along those lines. It also wasn't going to be happy that they had more or less stolen its prey.

Humboldt Squid according to what he had read were extremely territorial. And they had just intruded on what this thing had now claimed as its own. In short it'd be out for Rowdyruff blood.

So… first thing was first. Much as it pained him to do this.

_Hide._

**_-0-_ **

An office building had miraculously not been destroyed in the carnage and they zipped to the roof. It only took one strong kick from Butch to wrench the emergency door open and wordlessly they descended the stairs with their counterparts in tow.

The building had already been evacuated. Brick looked around quickly, searching for somewhere anywhere he could set her down. Butch set Buttercup down on the carpet before he seemed to catch Brick's drift and he shoved aside the contents of the closest desk to them. The computer fell with a clatter- Brick grimaced. The last thing they needed was to make excessive noise. Who knew how good this things' hearing was…

Still beggars couldn't be choosers. He set her down as gently as humanly possible in the circumstances. Butch wordlessly went back to trying to revive Buttercup. Boomer had already knelt on the floor with Bubbles.

He turned to his own counterpart. It didn't look good. He grimaced as he leaned over her – the scent of blood was overpowering. He grimaced again but he had no choice- they were on their own. He sucked in a deep breath and held it as he peeled off the remains of her jacket and let the soaked garment hit the floor. He almost gagged.

"Shit." He hissed.

It was worse than he'd thought. Her arm was broken alright… and sticking out in a hideous angle he realized grimly that in reality it had almost been clean wrenched off. Her head was still bleeding- no  _gushing_ blood _._

He touched the scab that had formed on his head gingerly but there was no time to dwell on the cruel ironies of life.

First things first. That arm had to be taken care of. Quickly he shoved the ribbon in his pocket and he moved to pop the arm back in place but hesitated.

Her eyes remained tightly closed and the grey pallor her skin had taken was... extremely worrisome. Tentatively he touched her cheek before he jumped back with another hissed obscenity.

Cold. Her skin was going ice cold.

She was going into shock.

_SHIT!_

He had paid some attention in First Aid last year. Not a lot… not as much as he should have clearly… but even he knew that going into shock was the worst possible thing that could possibly happen in these kind of circumstances. They were by themselves, alone, the Emergency crews had high tailed it out of there as soon as Pinky had gone down-  ** _COWARDS_**  – and…shit… SHIT!

Uh… Uh… HEAT! WARMTH! Right! Keep the victim warm! Uh… He looked down at the sleeveless high collared uniform shirt…dress… whatever the fuck she was wearing. Yeah… that wasn't gonna cut it. He immediately unzipped his jacket and wrenched it over his head before he threw it over her. He patted her cheek. "Come on Pinky. Come on." Her skin was still cold to the touch. Brick's hand shook. "C'mon Pinky…" He murmured.

No choice. He closed his eyes and cupped both her cheeks before willing every ounce of heat in his body to his hands. The red aura was dim in the emergency lighting of the office building as he held his hands against her face- before sliding them downwards. Cupping her neck, down her collarbone, her arms – the uniform was ripped at the bottom so despite feeling like a complete letch he stuck his hands beneath it warming up her stomach and hips- her chest was to be the absolute last resort- he was no pervert. Her leggings were torn- revealing more bare skin – he shifted downwards and raised her legs up slightly to get both of them at the same time. Then he mirrored the process. Up. Down. Up. Down. She couldn't do this. No. She was not allowed to give up. And… lose to some...some overgrown piece of  _seafood!_

No… Not on his watch! He patted her cheeks again.

"Pinky. Wake up!" He ordered. "COME ON!" He shook her. She was still. He felt a welling in his throat. "… Wake up. Wake up damn it!" He repeated the process again. Butch and Boomer were having no luck either. He heard Boomer's voice becoming higher pitched. Hysterical. Butch's was growing angrier and angrier.

…Why had he hesitated?

Why hadn't he… why had he just... Why had he just… fucking…  _watched!?_

He'd seen her… he'd seen her damn it! She'd been in no condition to fight! Her hands had shook as she'd taken those tremulous sips of coffee. She'd been terrified. These weren't mere "monsters of the day", they were vicious…  _abominations!_ She'd known… god damn it!

No wonder she'd embraced her sisters that last time. She'd just _…known._

And he had just sat there.

And  _watched._

Watched like any of those other idiots. Watched like all those other times. Like he had seen every bruise. Every cut. Every broken bone. Every punch. Every kick. Every Bite. Every scratch. Every Knife. Every Laser.

Every…Gun.

He could have done something.

He  _should_ have done something.

But he hadn't.

Instead… he had done…  _nothing._

With shaking hands he lifted her up, her head lolled back even as he held her.

He should have done something. And he hadn't. And _Why?_

Because of a petty immature rivalry that stemmed from what!? Some stupid kiss on the cheek!? A grinning green haired monkey with an attitude telling them what to do! Because she could do her multiplication tables faster than him?! Because he finished  _Tom Sawyer_ first _!_? Because they tied for top of the class every year!? Stupid… it was all…so STUPID!

" _You're better than this Brick… "_

Damn right he was! They both were!

And he wasn't… letting her go down like this! Suddenly his eyes widened as her voice rang through his mind.

" _Lucky for you I'm always prepared."_

He put her down quickly before he lifted her leg up again. He'd felt something before. He hadn't thought much about it then but if he was right… YES!

A small metal box was attached to her left calf. Come on…come on… please Merciful whoever the hell was up there… he wrenched it open and nestled inside was a small syringe between two little bottles.

One white. One black.

He couldn't help it. He started grinning like a lunatic. The beauty that was Chemical X stared up at him. Miraculously the bottle had survived the attack. He didn't know how. He didn't care. Maybe something was up there after all and had taken pity on him. Who knew? Who cared!

He popped the bottle and set it down beside him before he bit off the plastic tip of the syringe and spat it out. The small  _ping_ when it hit the wall caught his brothers' attention.

"Is that…?" Boomer began hopefully.

Brick nodded. "Left leg. Small box- should be somewhere." He said curtly as he ripped off a piece of his shirt to soak in the antidote X before he applied it to her arm. Boomer wasted no time, his exclamation was almost close to a sob as he gingerly removed Bubbles' matching box before he tore it open and shakily removed the bottles. Butch on his part lifted Buttercup full off the ground, and wrenched the box- and the leggings piece that went with it clean off.

Brick lifted her again, and quickly inserted the syringe straight into her arm- luckily… this at least he knew how to do. He'd had to patch up the idiots enough times after scuffles. He set her down gently before he grabbed the bottles and syringes from Butch and Boomer and did the same with the other two girls.

" Keep em' warm and keep em' still." He ordered. "You both know this ain't gonna be pretty."

Boomer nodded determinedly and Butch gulped. He looked greener than normal. Brick rolled his eyes  _Pansy._ He had to get over that stupid phobia one of these days! He smacked him over the head and pointed to Buttercup. Butch grabbed her shoulders as the first convulsion started.

Boomer bit his lip and did the same to Bubbles. A hoarse gasp behind him made him whirl around. She lifted her good hand gingerly to her head- but a convulsion made her hit the desk again.  _Shit!_ Her arm! He zipped back to her. Her eyes were glazed and glowing a brilliant pink- but the arm… shit… he couldn't let the bones fuse back together at that angle.

"Pinky." He hissed. Her eyes seemed to focus slightly before another hoarse gasp of pain escaped from her. Nonetheless she gripped the table.

"B-Brick?" She demanded. "I-Is that you?" He fought the urge to slap his forehead.

"No it's the boogie man- of course it's me!" He snapped. She frowned.

"W-What are you doing…here?" Again. Urge to slap his own forehead.

"Oh you know- I was just in the neighborhood and happened to see you get your ass handed to you by big bad and ugly out there- thought I'd stop by for a chat." Her frown deepened.

"Spare me the sarcasm Ruff…" She moaned as another spasm went through her. Again... with the asinine nickname? Was this supposed to be revenge? Because... she sucked at it...if that were the case.

He grit his teeth and leaned over her.

"Pinky." He began but then stopped.

This… was going to suck.

"Pinky I had to give you X." Her eyes widened and her gaze flew to her arm, she paled and her mouth opened but he cut her off in mid rant, "Pinky… I know. Okay. I know. If there had been another choice I would have taken it alright but- there wasn't. You were going into shock." She stiffened. "You know what I have to do." He touched her arm and she flinched. He sighed. "Pinky I promise I'll be quick okay- trust me. I've done this before – you know how many times the idiots have gone and broken a bone during one of their scuffles?" He snorted but she still shook her head and tried to scoot away from him. He grabbed her back and she whimpered.

Damn it...did she think he was going to-? ... Of course she did. He took a deep breath.

"Pinky-. _I. Will. Not. Hurt. You_. I give you my word okay... my word as a Rowdyruff!"

Her eyes went wide, but finally she seemed to relax. He exhaled and wrapped his hands around her arm and began to shift his weight.

"Okay. On the count of three – alright count with me." She bit her lip. "Just…try to spare my eardrums." He laughed nervously and a ghost of a smile curled on her face before she nodded.

"One." He began. She bit her lip. He shook his head. "C'mon Pinky! Count with me! One!"

"T-two." She said shakily. More pressure. One solid motion. Quick. To the point. That's all it would take. He took a deep breath.

"THREE!" Down.

_CRACK._

Her scream was shrill and her sobbing was worse. Not the usual high pitched  _whining_ he was used to from the fairer sex but instead these were deep hoarse gasps that she was trying to swallow down but failing miserably.

Cripes… he hated crying girls… but Pinky crying… this was even worse.

Not to mention…  _loud._ Again… he had no idea how good of hearing this fucker had. So...again... no choice.

He leaned over her, "Pinky! Pinky! It's okay! See all over. Told you I'd be quick." Her crying continued. He felt a stabbing in his gut. He cupped her cheeks and wiped the offending tears away with his thumbs. "Shh… Shh… It's okay. It's okay." He murmured. She swallowed and hiccuped as he continued to hold her cheeks before finally the sobbing fit began to subside.

Though….her hand had reached around his.

She continued clutching it for dear life as another spasm hit her. He heard the sound of bones snapping back into place and her grip on him only grew tighter. She bit back another moan of pain- squeezed her eyes shut – the tears continued to flow but they were silent now…. Which….to be honest was almost worse. He leaned down and wiped them away again. Finally… it was over.

She exhaled a long gasping breath, her chest heaved up and down. Slowly… her grip loosened until he could feel the circulation returning to his hand and fingers. She swallowed hard before her eyes opened again.

He never thought he'd be so happy to see the color  _pink_ in his life. They were focused. And… she was back.

Her eyes darted back and forth, he leaned back as she attempted to sit up- he braced her as best he could and her good hand went to her head, and she brought her fingers to her eyes and rubbed the dried flaky blood in between them.

"I…" She began but then she hissed in pain and grabbed her bad arm. He blanched- right. Almost forgot. He scanned the room and found a chair- one quick wrench and the leg was off. It wasn't the best splint-… but it'd have to do. She grimaced as he lifted her arm up gingerly before he took her other hand and rested it firmly on the splint.

"Hold that." He murmured. She silently complied- her eyes were wide. He turned around - thankfully these pants were too tight anyway- he removed his belt. She flinched but he wound the black leather around the make shift- half assed he was loath to say – splint. She looked down on it but she was still more or less silent.

The morons were beginning to have luck. Boomer was tending to the large cut on Bubbles' forehead, and Butch… well shaking them out was one way to get the foreign objects out he supposed. Her gaze followed his and she gasped.

"Girls!" She began. The sound of her voice apparently did the trick. Two feminine groans and a hissed obscenity later at long last the two had begun to stir.

"Ouchies… my head." Bubbles whimpered.

"The fuck happened?" Buttercup hissed. "God damn it son of a-!"

There was a little gasp. "B-Boomer?" Bubbles suddenly whispered. His brother swallowed and nodded. Wordlessly- shakily the blonde's hand cupped his baby brother's cheek.

"The…fuck!?" Buttercup said hoarsely and tried to wrench herself up but immediately fell back down. "B-Butch! What the… what the fuck are you doing here!?" Butch grunted as her hand went flying out wildly. He caught her pathetic attempt at a punch.

"Saving your sorry ass." He grumbled." Why I don't know."

She growled but then she recoiled and hissed in pain. "God damn it! Son of a-"Her hand went to her arm where pieces of glass and metal still lay embedded in her skin. Her face twisted, "Son of a bitch…." She moaned and she slapped her hand over her eyes.

"What happened?" Bubbles whimpered, Boomer helped her sit up, "Did that-." Her eyes popped open. "BLOSSY!?" She screeched.

Buttercup gasped. "FUCK! LEADER GIRL! WHERE'S-!" She turned furious eyes at Butch and grabbed the scruff of his shirt. "WHERE'S MY SISTER ASSWIPE!?" She demanded.

Pinky finally cleared her throat, Bubbles gasped again and Buttercup released Butch before the two jumped – well hobbled- to their feet and limped over to her.

"B-Blossy!" Bubbles whimpered and threw her arms over the Pink Puff. She flinched and Brick stiffened- Buttercup's lime green gaze drifted to him and then wordlessly she took hold of Bubbles' shoulder and gently pulled her back.

"Bubs. Careful." She murmured lowly and then gestured towards Pinky's broken arm. The blonde gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God! Blossy- that looks-!"

She waved it off, "Its… better than it was… believe me." She murmured- "Brick set it-."

She gasped again. "Brick!?" She demanded and then looked up at him with wide eyes. "W-Wait…what…you're here too? What-what are you three even doing here?" She wrung her hands. Buttercup scowled and she turned to Butch. Eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We saw what happened." Boomer's voice was low. "That thing… it was going to…going to..." his voice trailed.

Butch met Buttercup's fierce suspicious glance evenly, "It wanted a Puffy meal starting with the blonde." Buttercup went white and staggered backwards. "You're lucky we showed up woman or else you'd have been big bad and ugly's dinner."

Bubbles started to sway. Boomer zipped over and grabbed her shoulders before her knees buckled. Her hand went to her mouth before Boomer grabbed a wastebasket and held it to her as she was suddenly- violently sick. Whether from the obvious concussion or the mere thought of what had almost happened to her was what caused it was anyone's guess. Buttercup had sunk into a chair, her head in her knees. She was mumbling a slew of obscenities that could have made even the toughest of sailors blush.

Only Pinky remained seemingly calm. Her eyes were stone cold. Emotionless.

"Pinky." She stiffened and their eyes met. "Pinky what the hell are these things?" He hissed. Her frown deepened as she clenched her good fist but remained irritably silent. He grit his teeth. "Pinky. Answer. Me." He said louder.

Bubbles wiped her mouth tearfully and Buttercup looked up with a haunted expression. Her fist grew tighter but finally she took a deep breath.

"I don't know." She finally whispered.

**_-0-_ **

**_"_** What... do you mean YOU don't  _know_!?" Butch sputtered and Boomer's jaw had dropped.

"W-Wait... but aren't they from Monster-!?"

A loud snort from the green Puff stopped Boomer in mid word.

"You think these things... are  _natural?"_ Buttercup snapped.

Wait... what?

"One day... Boomie...They just…starting showing up." Bubbles whimpered.

"At first we thought the same as you-. That these were same old same old shit from Monster Isle… Just…less cooperative." Buttercup snapped. "But then they just kept coming."

"And coming." Bubbles sniffed loudly.

"The mayor and Ms. Bellum finally intervened about six months ago- demanded Monster Isle put a stop to it- it was too much." Pinky said with a harsh laugh. "Turns out they had no idea what we were talking about."

"They weren't even coming from there." Bubbles moaned.

"So where ARE they coming from then!?" Butch demanded. "Back up! I thought we had some kind of stupid treaty or whatever! That's what the news is always saying!"

Pinky snorted, "And you think they have any idea? Do you have any idea the panic that would cause if the populace knew these weren't  _monsters of the day-?"_ She air quoted the phrase. "Their very nature is nothing but erratic. One day we can be dealing with what can only be described as a  _nuisance-._

"Like that yucky one last week." Bubbles gagged slightly. "That was seriously the most disgusting thing I have ever dealt with in my life." She shuddered and Buttercup put a hand out.

"Don't. Do not remind me. I never… so long as I live… want to see another one of…  _that_ again." She snapped.

That had been a nasty one. The girls had left that battle so covered in… he didn't want to know quite honestly – that they had had a particular… odor emanating from their clothes even a few days later. Pinky especially with that mane of hair had been particularly miserable.

He'd laughed then.

Now he wasn't.

She wrung a long strand of that same hair in between her fingers, "And others… we're left dealing with…" She sighed mournfully and gestured towards them. "You saw." She murmured.

"So… we really don't know what they are then? No clue whatsoever?" Boomer's voice was trembling. Pinky's face darkened and her sisters even Bubbles scowled dangerously.

"Oh we have one theory." Buttercup hissed.

"We just can't prove it!" Bubbles snarled. Boomer jumped slightly at the vicious tone the usual ebullient Puff had taken. Truth be told even Butch backed away slightly from the savageness of it.

Pinky pursed her lips. "Four months ago… a particular battle went….bad. Civilians were directly threatened and for the first time this creature seemed more interested in  _them_ versus well… destroying us…and wrecking a few buildings. It wasn't… there to cause havoc… we realized… it was there to… _feed."_

Bubbles gulped loudly and even Buttercup averted her gaze.

"Thankfully. It wasn't very intelligent. In fact… its eyesight was absolutely deplorable. It was biting buildings, vehicles left and right- like it had no idea what it was going after…" Brick stiffened. He remembered that battle. Walter's car shop had been in the immediate vicinity and he had almost flown in there to make sure his teacher was okay before it had been subdued and eliminated by the girls.

The fucker had left a shit ton of damage though. It  _had_ been erratic. Biting everything in sight… he looked at the blue Puff, she was wringing her hands. He'd seen her zipping people left and right that day- growing more and more frenzied as the battle had raged on.

Pinky continued, "The threat was terminated… finally... but the damage was… extreme. And one car… in particular had been chewed to pieces." Buttercup bit her lip and hugged her arms. Bubbles put a hand on her shoulder but she was shaken off.

"But…it left a clue." Pinky sighed heavily. "A very ominous clue."

Brick's eyebrow raised further. " Clue?"

"The fucker left a tooth- the size of a fucking wheelbarrow – in the middle of it." Buttercup snarled before she jumped up and started pacing irritably.

"One later identified as containing  _Carcharhinus leucas_ DNA."The Pink puff's voice was soft, deliberately correct. "Otherwise known as the Bull Shark."

"A Bull SHARK!?" Boomer yelped. "What the- how the fuck did-!?"

"Like I said… we don't know Boomer." Pinky cut him off in mid rant.

"Yes we do Leader Girl we just can't prove it." Buttercup railed and slammed her fist in a nearby desk. Bubbles suddenly clenched her fists,

"You know its true Blossy!" She stood up, "And those poor little things are suffering for it!" She stomped her little foot.

Butch raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean poor  _little_ things?" he scoffed. "That thing ain't  _little._  And uh news flash _\- it tried to eat you remember!"_ The blonde's eyes widened and she looked slightly green again but she shook her head,

"It's not that simple Butch." She murmured. "They can't help it…"

_Now_ …Brick was confused. Buttercup slapped her brow, "Not this again…" She groaned.

Bubbles however remained firm, "They can't! They're just… acting… naturally- and….they're scared." She whispered.

The Green Puff snorted. "I'll give them something to be scared of!" She grunted and slammed her fist in her palm.

"Buttercup." Pinky said in a warning tone. Brick couldn't help but agree with the crazy green one on this one. Fry em' all. He'd gladly oblige.

"Bubbles… I understand your point of view I really do… but you know we have no other choice." Her voice was firm. "These creatures are not  _natural_... at least not anymore- they are dangerous mutations that must be dealt with. We have discussed this… numerous times."

"But it's not even their fault!" She grit her teeth. "Those-those  _doo doo brains_ had a meltdown and then what did they do-! They DUMPED IT!" She stomped her foot through the floor.

"Bubbles! We. Have, No.  _Proof!"_ She slammed her good palm down. "You think I like this! You think I like having to deal with this-that I like having to clean up after this travesty as much as you do!?" She rested a finger on her brow and squeezed her eyes shut- her dark circles only seemed to increase. Brick stuck his hands in his pockets- he had no desire to give in to that insane urge he suddenly had to put a hand on either of her shoulders. She sighed heavily, "You think I like having to cover for a bunch of wretched fools and their pathetic attempts at playing God."

Brick tensed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He said slowly. She nodded.

"Do you remember that terrible accident last summer? The one that was all over the news- the oil refinery?"

He nodded silently.

"Turns out it wasn't an oil refinery. It was a front." She scowled and for the first time Brick began to see real traces of anger in her expression. "The only reason we even found out about it is we were called in- no  _begged_ to come help."

"You mean to clean up their fucking mess." Buttercup snapped.

"So… what was it then?" Boomer asked quietly. Nervously. It was a rhetorical one. The answer was obvious.

"So the fuckers were messing with things they shouldn't I take it- and something went out of control." Butch scowled and leaned against a wall.

Pinky only nodded. "The facility was abandoned and all evidence destroyed and… as Bubbles said… disposed of."

"They dumped it." Bubbles hissed angrily. Pinky sighed in exasperation but nevertheless nodded.

"They very well may have…" She murmured. "But all we know  _for sure_  is… things were quiet for a while… but… then these… things started showing up and- we've been dealing with them ever since."

" So in other words- a bunch of morons played God- failed- and dumped their shit in the ocean- so every single one of these fuckers is some kind of sea creature?!" Brick hissed.

"That… is one theory…yes." She rubbed her brow again. "We've been lucky so far… but the creature in question out there is… I have my suspicions that it is a mutation of a-."

"Humboldt Squid- Six foot alpha predator- already known to be a threat to man." Brick recited tersely and she blinked.

"Y-Yes… how did you-?"

"My business." He snapped then turned to the window. "One attacked yesterday too I thought- not normally one to travel in groups."

She frowned. "Yes… I believe the one we fought yesterday was a juvenile and today… In fact… I think… it may have...been." Her voice trailed. "I believe that… thing out there…may have been chasing it…" She mumbled.

"Chasing it?" Butch raised an eyebrow but Bubbles slapped her hands on her mouth.

"We killed its baby!?" She screeched.

Pinky shook her head, "No… Bubbles… I think not."

Brick folded his arms. "Humboldt Squid don't balk at cannibalism. If it's weaker they'll eat it." Bubbles gasped in horror and Brick scowled. "Basically you stole its dinner. Which explains its little temper tantrum out there."

"A crude… but effective way of describing the situation yes I agree." She sighed bitterly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before some of the larger predators started showing up…" She mumbled.

"A bull shark ain't big?" Butch scoffed. "That fucker looked pretty big to me." He grumbled.

"Would you rather deal with a Great White!?" Buttercup snapped. Butch paled and cleared his throat uneasily.

"Err...No." He mumbled. Brick rolled his eyes skyward and shook his head.

Boomer snickered." Ooh watch out Butch- Big sharkie coming to get ya!"

"Shut up dumb ass!" Butch bellowed. Buttercup snorted.

"Aww is Butchie afwaid of the bwig sharkie warkie?"

"N-NO!

"HA! You so are!" She snorted and his brother paled more.

"IT TRIED TO EAT ME!"

"It was a dolphin dumb ass!" Brick slapped his forehead.

"Like hell it was! Dolphins don't have that- fin thing!"

"Uhh... Yeah they do..." Boomer said dully.

"No they don't! And how would you know you're just a dumb ass!"

"HA! This is rich! Big bad Rowdyruff is afraid of sharks HA HA! Hmm... Na Na."

"I-I AM NOT SCARED!" He bellowed but nonetheless began backing away very quickly as she advanced on him still singing. Pinky put a hand to her mouth clearly trying to stifle a laugh as Bubbles openly giggled.

"Was it a dolphin?" She murmured conspiratorially.

"Hell if I know- I just told him that so he'd stop crying like a wuss." Brick muttered back. She snorted then and he felt his lip curl slightly. But he quickly repressed it. What…what the hell was going on here!? Why was-!? His eyes scanned what he suddenly realized was happening around him. The blondes were giving each other goo goo eyes… and no one was stopping them… the two… idiots over there were arguing… but no chairs were being thrown…and Pinky and him…

"Cut it out Butters!" Butch demanded although he was still backing away.

"HA! Make me asswipe! Na Na Na Na nanananana—OH SHIT!" She screeched suddenly and plastered her face to the window. "L-Leader Girl!"

Her sister stiffened but immediately jumped down – with some help from Brick that is it wasn't like he could just let her fall to the floor damn it!– Pinky joined her at the window. Her eyes went wide and then she did something Brick in a million years never would have expected-.

" …  _SHIT!"_ Her voice cut through the air. "Shit! SHIT!"

Had… had little Miss Priss… just  _CUSSED!?_ Her skin had gone a pasty white before she began frantically searching her pockets. Another out of character curse even more obscene this time- Brick could have sworn he heard a word starting with the letter F' emerge from her mouth- she threw the remains of a bright pink Ephone to the ground with a breathy scream. Bubbles paled.

"Blossy!?" She demanded. She whirled around to face her.

Brick narrowed his eyes but before he could get to the window her hand shot out.

"Bubbles… Buttercup. Phone! One of you!" She demanded. Quickly they began searching their own pockets. A moaned curse and a tiny whimper. The light blue and lime green phone remains respectively went the same way as their pink counterpart.

Her breathing was fast and for the first time Brick saw what looked like true  _panic_ lining her features. He caught his brother's dumbfounded gazes and wordlessly… he went to her side. Curious is all. Not to keep her from slumping to the ground or anything!

He saw the fucker in the distance- it was leaving Downtown Proper- well… wasn't that a good thing… it was headed for the harbor… well… so it was going home? That…was a good thing. Right? Let it go- once the coast was clear he could- err  _THEY_ could get Pinky and her sisters to a hospital and…yeah… just go home he guessed? So…this had never happened… then they could go back to being…uh enemies and shit.

Right… _enemies._

"Brick." He stiffened at the smallness of her voice. He forced back the involuntary swallow and turned to her directly. Her hand was outstretched. "May I use your phone for a moment?"

He flinched back from the feel of her silky skin as their hands brushed for a moment but his phone was swallowed up and immediately she began dialing.

"Blossy-?" Bubbles whimpered as she gazed out the window. Buttercup put her hands on both her shoulders and squeezed tightly. Her face the color of paste.

Pinky slammed the phone to her ear. "This is Pink Ice- authorization code TVS6771 "

_Pink Ice? What kind of stupid codename was that!?_

"I am calling to issue a Code E- I repeat a Code E-– This is not a drill. – I repeat! - THIS. IS. NOT. A. DRILL!"

Bubbles burst into tears and Buttercup threw her head back and bit her lip while her gaze shot to the ceiling. Her grip on Bubbles' shoulders seemed to tighten. Brick caught his brother's confused stares and knew he mirrored them- but all once a shrill siren Brick had never heard before in all his time here in this dump sounded around them. The sound only seemed to make Bubbles cry more.

"What the fuck's a code E?!" Butch sputtered.

"What the hell JEEZ that shits loud!" Boomer covered his ears.

It was… obnoxiously loud. Like… one couldn't ignore it or grow used to it like one could…reluctantly get used to the usual "monster alert" blaring that Brick had so wearily grown used to over these last few months.

This one though... this was… you couldn't ignore it... no matter how hard you tried. Shrill. High pitched.

_Ominous._

Bubbles sniffed loudly, and Buttercup's grip on her loosened.

"It's an evacuation alarm." The Green Puff finally murmured. Her tone was… dead. There was no other way of describing the hopeless… emotionless vibe her voice had taken.

"E-Evacuation!?" Butch demanded. "What kind of-!?"

"City wide. Everyone needs to go." Same dead tone.

"Bull shit- that ain't no monster alert- and shit- I've heard that plenty of-!"

"That's because we've never had to use this one before Butch." Bubbles had taken on the same miserable tone. Her eyes looked haunted as she peered out the window. "It's heading for the power plant…" She whispered. "Blossy…" She whimpered.

Brick's eyes flew to his counterpart who wordlessly handed him his phone before extending her good hand back out. He looked at her oddly but her gaze rested on the ribbon that was sticking out of his pocket. With a murmured curse he fished it out and held it out to her- she took it wordlessly and Buttercup lifted her hair before Bubbles silently tied the scarlet ribbon back into its proper place. Pinky turned to both her sisters before she began floating off the ground.

… _She wasn't serious_.

"C'mon girls…Townsville's…in trouble." She whispered. Silently they too floated upwards.

_Fucking hell she was._

His brothers were quicker than him.

Quick as a snake Boomer had pulled Bubbles down by the waist while with a snarl Butch had wrenched Buttercup down by the arms.

"YOU CAN'T!"

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

No screams. No wails. Only… silence. Their eyes were blank. Taken aback he saw Butch release Buttercup's arms, but Boomer's grip on Bubbles only tightened.

"It's my job Boomie." The blonde whispered and finally she pulled out of his brother's grasp which had gone limp at her words. "You need to go."

"NO!" Harsh. Strangled. His brother seemed near tears.

"It's… suicide you…stupid…bitch." Butch's voice was small… confused. "You don't stand a fucking chance…"

"You think I don't know that asswipe." She murmured. "Now get the fuck out of here!" She clenched her fists.

"But-!"

"NOW!"

Pinky wasn't getting away that easy. Oh hell no. She was already up higher than her sisters but a single jump and Brick was at her level.

"Pinky!" He snarled. She turned away from him. Her good fist clenched, but her balance was dangerously off. He grit his teeth and before he even knew what he was doing he grabbed her shoulders and wrenched her around.

"You won't last five minutes out there!" Her face twisted as his spittle hit her in the face. "You're in no condition to fight Pinky!" Her balance was completely off. It was glaringly obvious. The makeshift sling her arm was wrapped in wouldn't last another beating.

"That may be Brick… but we have to try." She glared at him. "That thing… is heading for the Nuclear Plant."

"And whose bright idea was it to put a goddamn nuclear plant in the middle of a city like TOWNSVILLE!? This dump gets attacked every fucking week!" The idiocy of people truly astounded him sometimes. Seriously… some of these "officials" and their decisions made Boomer look like the next Albert Einstein!

She seemed to follow his frustration because her lip curled slightly before she sniffed sardonically.

"Exactly. We're here to protect it." Her mouth twisted into a sneer like she had ingested something vile. Perhaps she had- a good steaming pile of  _bullshit._

"That makes no sense."

"Welcome to my life." Irritation. Bitterness… resignation. Her eyes flashed all these and more in the single moment their eyes met before she cast them down again. She looked down where her sisters were still arguing with his brothers. She frowned and her clenched fist grew tighter.

"Now…valued citizen." His eyes widened. "Please evacuate the premises.

_I protect all citizens from any injustice… you and your brothers are included in that equation whether you wish to be or not._

He clenched his own fist. "You don't stand a chance Pinky."

She turned from him. "Evacuate citizen." She repeated. He clenched his fist more.

"I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere!" He reached for her arm again- he would drag her out of here kicking and screaming if he had to! He was about to issue the order for his brothers to do the same to her sisters. Stupid stubborn-!

"I MEAN IT BRICK!" He jumped. The argument below them abruptly stopped. Her eyes were blazing and was it just him or… were they…darker? He squinted but she didn't let him look for long. A crack in his jaw and he was sent flying back into the wall. "GET YOUR BROTHERS OUT OF HERE!" She shrilled. "BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! MOVE!" She commanded as he cradled his throbbing chin while his brothers rushed towards him. The two other girls zipped to her side before crashing through the window raining glass and plaster down upon the three of them as they zipped downtown.

"The fuck! Talk about ungrateful!" Butch roared. "CRAZY-! FINE! GO OFF AND GET KILLED YOU STUPID- STUPID… GIRLS!"

Boomer clutched his head and shook it, "They're gonna get killed!" He moaned. "Oh God…Oh God! Bubbles... Bubbles!"

The shrieking alarm kept going around them, they saw people running at full speed down the street – in mass droves the city was literally emptying. She…wasn't kidding. If that thing… was really…some kind of mutation… of… human origins…and if it hit and got into that nuclear facility…

His jaw ached. Cripes he'd forgotten how good a right hook Pinky had! He rubbed it again. Crazy… stubborn… woman. Boomer was continuing to moan incomprehensibly while Butch just ranted various obscenities at varying levels- Brick heard an occasional mention of the Green Puff's name mixed in a few times.

"What the fuck is gonna happen!?" Butch finally managed to get a coherent legible sentence in between rants. "So what Big Bro?! Do we bolt like they said to!?"

What other choice did they have? He frowned and stood up- slightly shakily he'd admit- again damn good right hook. Butch slapped Boomer over the head to snap him out of his pity party-

" . Time to-." The hairs on his neck suddenly stood straight up as a shriek pierced his ears. A shrill high pitched scream. An agonized… -.

" _Blossom…"_ His lips traced the unfamiliar syllables that nonetheless escaped his mouth before he could swallow them back. His feet began to move and he didn't acknowledge his brothers' bewildered cries as he jumped in the air and out the window the girls had so helpfully destroyed. His eyes darted back and forth until he saw what he was looking for. Two streaks of light were zipping around the fucking abomination- Blue. Green.

No Pink.

Brick saw red. He felt a whiplash of air behind him.

"BIG BRO!" Boomer's voice was harsh. "Wait up!" Electricity had already begun crackling around his brother's fingertips.

"Orders Boss!" Butch snarled. He slammed his fist in his palm.

They were glaring. Poised for battle. Brick straightened his cap.

"Time to make some fucking calamari." He hissed.

_-0-_

_Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!_

She bit back a moan of pure agony before she peeled herself off the roof she had been thrown on. Wretched… Wretched…  _BASTARD!_

With a snarl she zipped off and rejoined her sisters.

Bubbles screamed and barely dodged another tentacle as it went flying her way. She grit her teeth. It was… It was completely erratic in its behavior! This was worse than the  _Carcharhinus leucas –_ the destruction was unbelievable!

It didn't take a genius to figure out why either.

Its entire left eye… was blistered and swollen and half hanging out. It was literally running  _blind._

Part of her wanted to scream. Part of her wanted to rail. But she couldn't.

He'd only done what she couldn't at that moment. He had brought it down. Were it not for what Blossom was beginning to darkly suspect was its mutation at work this creature would never have survived such an intense flame.

It was covered in scorch marks. And not just from pure fiery burns- these were electricity burns. Boomer's voltage must have been extraordinary. She scanned its red flesh- a few traces of frostbite lingered on its left side- it's right side was flayed. There was no logical reason this thing should have still been standing.

Yet here it was.

So… her worst fears were realized.

They were getting stronger. The mutations growing more and more erratic. The long hours she had spent holed up with every text on marine biology she could find… useless.

All  _useless!_

Buttercup screeched an obscenity and landed a kick in its injured eye- this only seemed to agitate it- and Blossom could have cursed- she did curse- as the tentacle sent her sister flying backwards. A light blue streak kept her from crashing headfirst into another building. Her sisters both cried out and barely dodged another hit.

Damn it… this thing was  _smart!_

_Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!_

She paled and barely dodged one of the tentacles. A burning in her shoulder almost brought her to her knees. Oh God… The burning soon turned into a blistering raw agony that threatened to seep through her whole body. Her knees shook- NO! She grit her teeth- it was still heading for the plant.

Another one of her more ominous predictions proved correct.

Their instincts would begin craving more- like an essential vitamin of sorts- and like any animal it would instinctively go for what its body needed.

_Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!_

Her head went to the right. Then to the left. They were exposed. Surrounded on all sides by buildings – the bridge out of Townsville was covered in cars- and she saw a few smudges of color on the bridge- they were all gawking- watching the battle having exited their cars.  _IDIOTS!_

She could scream. She did. Oh of course the gaping fools would- would- UGH!

"ARE THEY NUTS!" Buttercup bellowed.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?" Bubbles shrieked in an utter  _panic._ Oh God... not what they needed now! Blossom bit her lip.

There were two directions this creature could go in. Towards the Plant. Or towards the bridge.

Either one… couldn't happen.

They had to get it to turn back. Head towards downtown once more!

… But how… it was fixated on the plant! It was craving its sustenance! And after that… it would search for a meal… and there was an entire buffet right there for the taking.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

"Blossy! What do we do?" Bubbles whimpered.

"Ideas Leader Girl!" Buttercup demanded.

Ideas?! She was already-! Her sisters were looking at her expectantly.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

Plant. Bridge. Plant. Bridge.

"Blossom!" Buttercup snapped her fingers in her face. "Leader girl! Focus! What's your order?"

"Blossy tell us what to do!"

Right. Left. Right. Left.

Plant. Bridge. Plant… bridge.

"Leader Girl!"

"Blossy!"

_Plant… bridge… left…right… Oh God… Oh God…_

_I don't… I can't…_

**_I…don't…know._ **

Buttercup suddenly stopped her snapping and Bubbles went a ghastly white as a shadow descended on the three of them. She looked up dully. How a 70 story leviathan had managed to sneak up on them she hadn't a clue but it was too late. The tentacle so ominously close and covered in tooth lined suckers- which explained the sorry state of their uniforms- was about to come crashing down on their very heads.

Bubbles threw her arms over her head and screamed. Buttercup wound up a punch. Like that would do anything.

And Blossom just stared at it. Her mouth trembled. Her mind flew with different scenarios- all rejected.

It was just too late.

She sucked in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Bracing for the agony about to come as those be toothed suckers ripped her apart.

She suddenly heard heavy breathing beside her before she was unceremoniously shoved aside and fell into something… warm? A chest? Who-!?

There was a loud boom. The monster howled. Another boom.

"Try all you want fucker I'm ready for ya this time!" Butch's voice mocked. Wait… _WHAT!?_

"The hell!? BUTCH!?" Buttercup screeched.

"The one and only!" He grunted as the tentacle slammed against the shield that had surrounded them once again. "What did you think we were just gonna run away like a bunch of pansies! We can't just let this dump get destroyed! All our shits here!" Another grunt. Now there were two.

"Boomie!?" Bubbles yelped. She was wrapped in the blue Rowdyruff's grip and it didn't look like this time she would be getting out of it anytime soon. She saw her little sister practically collapse in relief.

But… But!? What were they-!? Blossom whirled around and came face to face once more with the Red Rowdyruff who looked deathly serious.

All three of them did.

Buttercup found her voice first, "We told you idiots to leave!" She bellowed.

"It's too dangerous here!" Bubbles yelped in agreement but Boomer's grip on her tightened in reply.

"Like hell are we just gonna sit here and let some oversized seafood destroy the place!"

"You three are in no condition to fight!" Brick's voice was a hiss, but then he grabbed Blossom's good arm and pointed to the makeshift splint, "And as for YOU! Are you out of your goddamn mind! Look at your arm! Do you want to end up LOSING it!?" He roared.

She bit her lip- the savage scarlet glow in Brick's eyes was… slightly discomfiting.

"You girls need to get out of here!" Butch grunted as another tentacle shot out so he was bracing against three at once. Boomer nodded and with a surprisingly  _vicious_ tone.

"We'll take care of this shit head- you girls run for it!" He snarled before he released Bubbles and pounded his fist in his palm- electric sparks crackling between his fingers.

"And  _you_  need to get to a hospital.  _Now_." Brick said it in a tone like it merited no argument. She felt herself bristle. How…Dare…-!

"I can take care of myself Brick Jojo!" She hissed. "And while your assistance before is appreciated- This is... out of your league! So for once in your fucking life you stupid Rowdyruff do as I say and GET OUT OF HERE!"

He seemed taken aback by her foul language for a moment  _– Pfft typical_  – but then his eyes narrowed into slits and his nostrils flared- she could have sworn she saw steam emanating from them but she didn't back down. It was for his own good damn it! Butch cried out again. Four.

"You- you-"he clenched his fist and grit his teeth so savagely she almost flinched. "Out of  _my_ league!? Look at you! You got the ever loving shit beaten out of you by an overgrown piece of calamari! And you're saying this is out of  _MY_ league!"

She growled. "It is a mere… setback I can assure you I have everything…under control."

She did! She just…-. His eyes narrowed and his mouth opened but then his arm shot out in front of her as Boomer shoved Bubbles behind him Butch bellowed again- her eyes widened as the green Rowdyruff was now desperately trying to keep  _five_ tentacles at bay.

And cracks were beginning to form already.

Buttercup swore and threw her arms around his chest from the back- bracing him as best she could before another swooping pounding began.

"I- Hate- To- Interrupt- but- we-have-a situation-here!" Butch grunted in between hits and Buttercup continued to brace him from behind. The cracks were however spreading. It was only a matter of time before the shield shattered again!

"C'mon you two! Think! You're both the geniuses here! Think of something!" Boomer snapped.

The two stiffened and she narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy but to her surprise Bubbles nodded quickly.

"He's right! You're the smartest kids in school! If anyone can figure this out you guys can!" She pressed her palms together. "C'mon you two- just work together!"

"Yeah- Preferably- soon- like in the next… ten minutes!" Butch grunted. Another crack. "Okay… make that five!"

"Yeah- c'mon…Einsteins!" Buttercup snapped- another blow. Another crack. "Get geniusing!"

She stiffened. But what other choice did they have? She darted a look at Brick who looked as much- if not distinctly more unhappy with the idea but he had obviously come to the same conclusion.

"Alright… what do we know?" She said stiffly.

"Humboldt squid are territorial – we've pissed it off by stealing its prey now twice- it's in pain and not thinking clearly." He answered quickly.

"And whose fault is that?" She snapped.

"Whose sorry ass is still here because of it?"He snapped right back.

"… Touché." She mumbled. He smirked. She swallowed back the urge to smack it off him though Blossom had to wonder how he had suddenly become such an expert in marine biology. But that was irrelevant!

"Listen Pinky- the thing wants to eat right- and humans usually aren't on the menu- according to reports these things will only attack when they feel threatened…or pissed off. But they're animals- they're easy to distract- we just have to bait it somehow." –

Again… he hadn't been in her biology class last year… in fact she was pretty sure he'd been in a completely different kind of science class all together…! How did he know all this!?

He grunted and had begun scanning the area. "There! See look- Townsville Aquarium. Plenty of nice little fish for the fucker to eat! Distract it- then hit it with everything we got!"

"I like that plan!" Butch and Buttercup both yelled.

"We are not sacrificing innocent little sea creatures Brick! That's murder and Powerpuffs don't MURDER!" Bubbles screeched and stomped her foot.

He blinked and Blossom slapped her forehead. "You've gotta be kidding-." He began but Blossom slapped his mouth shut.

"Don't bother. Just… trust me "She hissed. Oh God the  _last_  thing they needed right now was a Bubbles fit. And judging from the fury in her animal minded baby sister's eyes this was a distinct possibility. "Your plan is sound but find another angle before we have a sonic scream fueled temper tantrum on our hands!" He narrowed his eyes but nonetheless shoved her hand off with a grunt and a nod. She scanned the area and then she saw it.

Fishing Boats.

Lots of them. All moored in the harbor. Filled to the brim with today's catch before the fishermen had fled.

His gaze had followed hers.

"Think that'll be enough?" He said quickly.

"Like you said it's an animal- instincts override everything."

"Agreed. It'll be so busy stuffing that over sized mouth of theirs it won't know what hit em'!"

Mouth. …  ** _MOUTH!_**

He stiffened when she suddenly threw her good arm around him. "Brick! Brick you're a genius!"

"I know." He pushed her off and cleared his throat, "Your point?"

She whirled around to face the two blondes who were watching them with agog faces. "Boomer how fast can you fly!?" She demanded. The tall blonde stiffened.

"Uh… fast?" He mumbled.

"No an exact-!" At his blank look she changed her approach. "Bubbles can hit speeds of close to 80 to 90 miles per hour- can you keep up with her!"

Boomer gulped, "I-I dunno Blossom I've never-."

"Can you keep up Boomer?"

"Easily." Brick's voice interrupted them both. " I have no idea how fast he was going when he left Freddy's. But it was  _fast._ He's your man if you need speed Pinky _."_

Boomer's eyes had gone wide. "Big…Big Bro?" He whispered. "You really mean that-?" Brick ignored it. Blossom continued.

"Okay Boomer, Bubbles listen carefully- We need you two to lure that thing over to those fishing boats- _they're already dead Bubbles!_  – And once you're there it needs to  _stay_ there understand- infuriate it- keep it busy- Just keep it there!"

The two stiffened but then nodded before she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly. The raven haired Puff turned around slightly

"Oh good finally come up with something have we O' smart ones!?" She grunted and held Butch steady as another savage blow hit. "Oh please do enlighten us!"

She ignored her snark and turned to Brick – "Get some fire started." She mumbled and he raised an eyebrow but nonetheless sucked in a breath. They had one shot. One chance- she could see the smoke rising from his mouth. She clenched her fist.  _Steady… steady._

She raised a hand and Bubbles tensed- ready to fly at a moment's notice. Boomer confusingly followed suit- both were spring boards ready to go into the air.

_Steady…_

The smoke was slightly thicker- he was almost there…

"Butch." She called out. The Green Rowdyruff grunted.

"What!? I'm a little busy here!" He snarled as another tentacle hit the green barrier. Another crack.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, and instead cleared her throat. "Butch when I say so bring the shield down!"

He looked at her like she had two heads. And Buttercup followed suit.

"Um e _xcuse me_!?" She sputtered.

"The fuck Red! Did Big Bad and Ugly knock you on your pretty little head too many times or something!?"

She scowled. "Just trust me!"

"Big bro she can't be ser-!" He stopped in mid rant- Brick's gaze was like literal fire. Glaring at his little brother he raised a warning finger and slid it across his throat in a slicing motion. Butch gulped and hastily nodded."Never mind- Red wants us to get a beating then a beating we will!"

The smoke was thick. She raised her index finger.

_Steady…. Steady…_

She cleared her throat and then floated upwards slightly until she was level with where its eyes would be.

"HEY SHARK CHOW!" She screamed as loud as she could. The onslaught paused and the cruel black gaze shifted onto her.

"NOW BUTCH!" She bellowed. "BRICK FIRE!"

With a howl the shield went down and Butch's knees slightly buckled but Buttercup ripped him out of the way of Brick expelling the fiery blast straight on the squid which like she knew it would -had learned to dodge and jumped back to avoid another roasting -they had the window they needed.

"BLUES GO!" The two blondes zipped high in the air and began circling the squid.

"Na Na Nanana! Come and get me mother fucker!" Boomer stuck his tongue out before sending an electric blast at it.

"Follow me Boomie"! Bubbles yelled and the two blue streaks zipped out towards the fishing moor.

"C'mon you son of a bitch…" Brick muttered. "Take the bait."

Like clockwork the behemoth with a roar began chasing after the blondes. He smirked but this was no time to celebrate just yet. Butch was breathing hard, and Buttercup was fanning him idly with her hand.

"Are you alright Butch?" Blossom was alarmed. He truly looked exhausted- how much energy did one of those shields take!?

"Just- Just need a sec to catch my breath Red. But…you know you're kind of sexy when you're all bossy and shit" He said with a wink. Buttercup slapped his head.

"Keep your nasty thoughts away from my sister ass wipe." She mumbled but continued to fan him.

"What's wrong Butters… _jealous_?" He snickered.

"In your dreams." She hissed.

Blossom decided to ignore it. "Butch- is it possible for you to make another shield in say…" She looked behind her where the blues were making zig zag patterns in the sky around the increasingly infuriated mutant. "Ten minutes give or take?"

Butch smirked tiredly. "Well gee Red since you asked so nicely-." He mumbled and his head began to loll. "I think I can manage… one more… just because the Butch can never say no to a pretty girl like your sweet self."

She blinked and another  _smack_ ensued. "HEY! What did I say!" Buttercup snarled.

He flashed her another wink and Blossom cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Err…yes thank you Butch. Buttercup-."

"Yeah Yeah I know leader girl- time for the toughest fighter to give ole' blubber gills the beating of a lifetime!" She snickered and cracked her knuckles.

"Well actually I need you to stay here with Butch and back him up." Buttercup stiffened.

"Say what!?" She demanded. Butch laughed.

"You'll see! Just… trust me." Her sister scowled but nevertheless folded her arms and floated listlessly in the air.

"What are you up to Pinky?" Brick's voice was slightly tense and he was gripping his folded arms with a dangerous scowl.

"You mentioned its mouth before- Everything we've hit it with externally has been… ineffective- we have to hit it from the inside out." How she hadn't thought of that before she decided not to dwell on.

Either way…

"And how do you plan on making it open its mouth?" Brick raised an eyebrow. "The things not stupid- it'll guard its most vulnerable area with all it's got."

"Simple." She smirked. "We make it fall."

"…Say what?"

Bah. No imagination that one! She grabbed his arm.

"I'll explain on the way- come with me! Greens- get that shield ready on my signal!"

**_-0-_ **

It was an oddly brilliant plan. He'd begrudgingly admit.

Make the behemoth stuff its face- piss it off- make it less… alert to dangers by focusing on two annoying ones basically playing keep away with a fishing boat – heh he'd give Tweedle Dum that one… - that was one way to keep it busy- and when the time came…

He grunted and shifted the cables in his arms.

"So… Lemme get this straight Butch is gonna sneak up behind it and trap it then you and I are going to literally  _trip_  a 70 story squid so it falls on its more or less ass- exposes itself for the whole world to see and then… we hit it with everything we got?"

"That's the plan yes."

Again… strangely brilliant.

"And… Why didn't you think of this before?"

She stiffened and gathered up the remains of the telephone wires, "I…wasn't thinking clearly I suppose." She murmured.

He frowned. "Pinky how much sleep did you get last night?" He muttered. She tensed again.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She mumbled. "And… no less than usual."

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh…so what's  _no less than usual_?"

She scowled. "Like I said. None of your business Brick." She said acidly.

"Mmm yeah gotta say Pinky you really know how to pull off the raccoon look – real nice." She stiffened.

"Well that's better than your brother calling me  _sexy_ I suppose." She muttered.

Yes but Butch was still going to get the beating of a lifetime as soon as they got home… and Brick didn't know what this  _" Red"_  shit was about… but… that was stopping too.

But speaking of nicknames…

"Pinky… by the way what was with the "Blues" and the "Greens" shit back there?" She paused.

"Oh well I don't know… it seemed to suit them..."

He snorted. "In a juvenile way I suppose it does." He folded his arms. "So what does that make us? - the  _Reds?"_

She chuckled. "Err yes I suppose in that mindset it does. Ugh I need coffee." She mumbled. "As soon as this is over I want a big steaming cup of  **Janey's**  coffee with cinnamon…oh yes… that would be lovely- you ever been to  **Janey's?**  Best coffee in town I assure you…"

He snorted despite himself. "Yeah… it does have a decent cup I was there just this morning actually-." He froze.

_Shit._

She was looking at him with wide eyes,

"You were?" She cocked her head, "Funny so was I… I don't remember seeing you- huh small world." He shrugged and mentally berated himself for allowing such a slip. Her eyes focused on the Greens- damn it! Now he was doing it! – Behind them. Butch was still slightly out of it- he had expelled a lot more energy than he was used to- slightly…worrisome Brick would admit. But nonetheless his brother would recover.

"Hey Red! What's the hold up!?"

From the shield exhaustion. Whether or not Butch would be alive afterwards was up for debate.

"You two ready!" She was quick and to the point. Buttercup nodded stiffly and Butch folded his arms with a leering grin.

"Ready as I'll ever be Red you just tell the Butch when to  _pull it out_  and I will." He snickered. Buttercup growled almost in sync with Brick. Yeah… Butch's life was really up for debate at the moment.

Pinky on her end just ignored the badly hidden innuendo. "Glad to hear it…" She said with an eye roll. "Alright…" She mumbled and looked behind them. "Here they come…positions everyone!"

"Oh Red the positions I could show your sweet little bossy-!"

**_SMACK_ **

She blinked and even Buttercup looked impressed. She gave a slow clap in Brick's direction. He grunted and shook out his wrist.

"OW! Jeez Big Bro what the fuck was that for!?"!" The little shit whined as he rubbed his head where a big knot was already forming.

"Focus moron!" He snarled right back. "Now get into position like Pinky said!"

"Jeez…touchy…." He muttered.

Pinky flashed him a hard look- but it wasn't malicious- it was purely serious-… he had to admit... Despite her missing of such an obvious weak point… she was hell of a leader. Nothing to  _him_ of course but… a worthy… second best he'd acquiesce.

She whistled shrilly- the Blues-  _DAMN IT-_  stopped their game of keep away and looked at her. She waved them back. Immediately they began their game anew only heading back towards them.

"Greens get behind it! – Here they come!" Butch shot upwards and Buttercup followed before landing atop a roof where a billboard was dangerously unstable. "Brick! Get ready! We have one shot!" He gave a curt nod and dove behind the building- while she did the same directly across from him. In a rage the creature was chasing after the Blues – _aw screw it if you can't beat em' join em'_ \- With a blue flash Bubbles zipped past him and Boomer tossed the boat high in the air before joining her.

"NOW!" Pinky roared while Buttercup on her part with a roar of her own pushed the billboard over so it landed on the mutant's head- it bellowed and she zipped past it – with a cackle and an outstretched finger just for good measure - the creature roared and turned around to chase after her but Butch immediately sent up the single biggest shield Brick had ever seen him produce which the idiotic squid smashed against at full speed. It fell back and Pinky immediately zipped out of her hiding place and froze the street turning it into an ice rink before grabbing her end of the cable.

"NOW BRICK!" She bellowed and he pulled the cable as tightly as he could as the creature went slipping and sliding backwards- he grunted as the full weight of the thing – seriously it must have weighed a good ten or twenty tons at least- hit his cable and he heard her cry out- Crap! One arm wasn't going to cut it! Thankfully Bubbles zipped over and grabbed the cable and pulled- he heard movement next to him and saw Boomer had done the same for him. The four of them braced themselves as the creature began to teeter.

"C'mon! C'mon you mother fucker!" He grunted.

With a loud crash … it went down straight on its back- took a few office buildings with it but that was what insurance was for! - And then Brick saw it. The milky white flesh and the sharp jagged beak.

Wide open in a roar.

Brick immediately released the cable and Butch let down the shield.

He met her gaze and she nodded as her eyes began to glow.

"HEAT VISION!" They both bellowed and all at once six beams burst towards the core. One loud agonized scream escaped from it before-. Aw shit he'd forgotten about this part _._

He put a hand over his eyes as the deluge fell upon him in a hot mess of intestines, blood… flesh…and… he didn't care to know what else.

He wiped his face- and removed his cap before shaking it out- a piece of what he believed must have been an eye once dripped off the rim- crap… this would never come out! He looked at it mournfully but it was suddenly snatched from him- he grit his teeth but it was abruptly shoved back at him mere seconds later… dripping wet but clean otherwise. He raised an eyebrow but saw that she was using her ice breath on her ribbon-as a sort of impromptu wash he realized.

Their eyes met and he nodded his thanks. She merely nodded back.

Before she smiled.

His insides jolted. It was small… but it was  _genuine_ : Not a sneer, not a grimace not even a smirk.

A real true…genuine smile.

…For him.

A loud squeal broke him out of his thoughts as he saw a blue blur tackle his brother "OH MY HERO!  _MWAH_ BOOMIE YOU WERE SO BRAVE  _MWAH_ OH BOOMIE!  _MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH"_ His brother's goofy dazed smile only grew wider and wider at each enthusiastic acclamation from Bubbles and each kiss on the cheek until Brick was sure his very face was going to split open.

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! DON'T FUCK WITH US! HOW'S IT FEEL SHIT HEAD! OH WAIT CAN'T HEAR YA! CAUSE YOU'RE DEAD!" Buttercup sang out, bent over and smacked her butt. "KISS MY ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" She continued to taunt…the creature's dead insides.

Butch who was throwing similar diatribes stopped dead. His brother's eyes widened to the point of saucers before a leering grin spread over his features.

"Daaaamn! Butters shake that booty!" He cackled- she stopped in mid taunt and flashed him a murderous look.

"Kiss my ass asswipe!"

"With pleasure baby!"

Brick slapped his forehead at the ensuing outraged howl and loud  ** _SMACK_** that echoed through the empty streets.

"Worth it!" Butch said dazedly and flashed Brick a thumbs up as Buttercup seethed next to him fist still outstretched.

_Idiot._

The loud lip smacking going on behind them still continued but he heard Pinky give a small clearing of her throat. Almost immediately the Blues jumped away from each other. Boomer scratching his neck sheepishly covered in lipstick marks, Bubbles twiddling her thumbs with an embarrassed smile on her face. They gave each other little side glances.

There was a low chuckle but all at once she began to slump downwards.

"Whoa! Easy there Pinky!" He caught her before she fell. The adrenaline of the battle having worn off-exhaustion soon had overtaken her and she wasn't the only one: Bubbles too slumped over slightly as Boomer caught her, and even Butch grabbed Buttercup. Sirens blasted around them- the Emergency crews had finally arrived –  _Pfft better late than never._

They dropped down wordlessly. She was barely conscious at this point, and sure enough as soon as her legs hit the ground they buckled completely. He scooped her up in his arms without protest- Boomer had followed suit with the blonde and even Butch had lifted the Green Puff onto his back despite her moaned protests and rebuffs.

There was a screeching of tires and loud gasps and exclamations as emergency crews piled out of the ambulances in front of them.

And the crowds…had gathered. He heard Boomer gulp loudly and Bubbles' soft reassurances, Butch had slowed down considerably to a snail's pace- only Buttercup's weak jeering made him continue.

And…Brick silently swallowed the frog that had gathered in his throat, tightened his hold on the barely conscious girl in his arms and he continued on.

He was covered head to toe in monster guts. He had a badly injured counterpart who needed urgent medical care. He didn't have the patience to deal with this shit right now!

They were silent. Staring. Brick saw both his brothers stiffen. As the huge crowd just…gaped at them. Wordless. Wide eyed. Finally…

"Oye move it! We got injured Puffs here! Step aside!" Butch demanded.

Brick grimaced, but at another slight moan from the girl in his arms he took a deep breath and stepped forward so he was face to face with some tall man in a business suit at the very front of the crowd.

Who suddenly moved to the side making an opening for him to pass.

He stiffened when something was suddenly placed on his shoulders. His eyes darted to the left -A towel? Then a hand. And another towel. Another hand as he was ushered through the crowd- the silence was…deafening. Each step he took seemed to echo as the strangers' hands guided him to the ambulances waiting.

One of the paramedics was already waiting with a gurney and Brick set her gently down on it.

Work done. Puffs saved. Time to go.

Another EMT approached him but he waved him off, "I'm fine damn it!" He muttered. "Focus on her!"

She moaned again as her arm's makeshift splint was removed. He grimaced with her- that… was going to hurt. A lot. Both his brothers had also placed their counterparts in the capable hands of EMT's. He flashed them a look. Boomer stiffened and shook his head before he leaned down and gently brushed the hair from Bubbles' eyes as the EMT cleaned the raw wound on her brow.

Murmurs began around them.  _Aw no._

"Boomer." Brick hissed. The lovesick fool ignored him.

"So Butters… how long you had that luscious little booty- and where have you been keeping it all this time?" Snicker. Leer. Wink. Butch was leaning dangerously close to the Green Puff's face as her vitals were being checked.

"PERVERT!"  _SMACK._

"Aw man… I love it when you get all  _feisty!"_

"I'll show you feisty!"  _Smack_. "Letch!"

… _Idiot._

The murmurs were growing louder…and louder. He flinched when he saw eyes beginning to turn in his direction.  _Cripes._ Okay…now it was  _really_ time to go-!

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. He turned to her. She was watching both the scenes with her sisters and his brothers… with surprisingly warm eyes. Even…Butch and Buttercup…despite the violence… were now nonetheless smiling. This… this was weird. Okay… yeah back to reality- He cleared his throat,

"Right. Pinky it's been fun but -."

_Rowdyruffs….Rowdyruffs._

He froze in mid-sentence. His brothers stiffened. Before slowly…Brick turned.

"Rowdyruffs! ROWDYRUFFS!"

_W-What?_

"ROWDYRUFFS ROWDYRUFFS ROWDYRUFFS!"

The cheers were only growing louder and spreading before the entire crowd erupted in the chanting.

And then the applause started. The whistles. The screams. The cheers.

Boomer's eyes were the size of saucers, Butch's jaw dropped and Brick…

Brick just stared.

Two familiar cries and clapping closer to them joined the frenzy. Bubbles clapping wildly and even Buttercup had joined in with a slow clap of her own.

"YAY! YOU BOYS WERE AWESOME!"

"Not bad guys… not bad at all."

Boomer finally seemed to recover from his shock and tentatively raised his hand. The cheering grew louder and his brother's face lit up as he began to wave more enthusiastically. Butch the idiot had also begun waving- before flexing his muscles.

"May as well give the crowd what they want eh! YEAH! WE ROCK!"

The crowd seemed to… agree with him. Their cheering only grew louder…and louder the more his brothers waved and acted like a bunch of… fools… smiling like idiots the entire time. Right…okay now it was  _really_ time for Brick to-.

A gentle touch on his wrist kept him from his escape. He stiffened but nonetheless turned to meet her soft pink gaze. She was smiling that smile again which seemed to make his stomach do flip flops. The smile grew bigger and she gestured behind them before giving him a gentle push forward.

"Take a bow Ruff… you've more than earned it." She murmured. He stiffened more but nonetheless his hand raised slowly, stiffly to his brow before he gave the crowd a quick salute.

The cheering exploded then. Boomer's whoops and shrill high pitched whistle, Butch's cackling sardonic glee, Bubbles' high pitched gushing cheers and Buttercup's hollers

His name was suddenly echoing everywhere. His brothers' joined it. This was… this was...-.

"Brick." He turned back to her, "Brick." She repeated again. " Thank-." Her eyes closed and she collapsed down on the gurney itself.

"Pinky what-!?" He demanded and flashed a menacing look at the paramedic who was wiping down a needle. The man smiled at him- wait… smiled? Where was the glaring? The frightened wide eyes- what was… the cheering that still continued behind him?! What the hell was going on-!?

"Relax Mr. Hero. Just a sedative. She's gonna be just fine thanks to you." He smiled broader and two more paramedics lifted the gurney into the back of the ambulance. Buttercup and Bubbles jumped down from their respective perches and his brothers followed them.

… _Hero?_

"Yo cap boy." He stiffened again. Buttercup's lime green gaze was hard as she looked at him with narrowed eyes but then a smirk crossed her face. "Thanks." She gave him a mock salute, tousled Boomer's hair and smacked Butch in the arm with a wink before hopping into the ambulance beside her sleeping sister.

Before Brick could even think of a coherent response Bubbles threw her arms around him before dragging Butch and Boomer in the embrace as well. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! See you guys later!" She gushed and pressed one more loud kiss on Boomer's cheek before she made a little hop of her own into the vehicle. She waved jubilantly and Buttercup shot them a quick wave of her own before the doors shut and the ambulance sped off.

He blinked and watched it go on its way.

_Hero…?_

"MR. JOJO! MR. JOJO! A word!"  _Eh?_  A microphone was suddenly shoved in his face and he saw his brothers had fallen into similar predicaments.

" _Tell us your thoughts on the battle!"_

" _Why did you seek to help the Powerpuff Girls!? Aren't they your enemies?"_

" _Mr. Jojo have the Rowdyruffs turned a new leaf?"_

" _Mr. Jojo!"_

" _Do you have a comment Mr. Jojo?"_

His brothers looked at him and he nodded.

Time to go.

The three floated upwards, Butch dragging Boomer who had fallen into a lovesick daze once again and to the cheering of the crowd still chanting their names- they sped off back to the observatory.

**_-0-_ **

"Bubbles…" Boomer murmured dreamily. "Bubbles kissed me… and I didn't explode…" He laughed crazily before he did a backflip in the air and gave a loud whooping holler. "BUBBLES UTONIUM KISSED ME! YAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Soon a dark blue streak was whizzing around the observatory- creating among other things a blue "heart" in midair.

"…He's gone." Brick muttered as the idiot's loud hollering continued around them.

"Yep..." Butch peeled off his shirt which was still covered in guts. "Aw man this shit's never gonna come out." He lamented. Brick rolled his eyes and removed his own shirt- gone. Not even a chance of saving it- next to the squid guts the coppery smell of blood- her blood -still lingered.

He scrunched his nose and chucked it in the wastebasket. Butch raised an eyebrow but said nothing before taking the first shower. Boomer was too busy literally floating on air to care about the state of his appearance.

_Idiot._

Said idiot descended next to him, legs still crossed with that goofy smile still marring his face. He hummed happily.  _Cripes._ He turned on his heel but another whoosh and suddenly the blockhead was in front of him again- still smiling away like the world was made out of kittens and rainbows!

"Soooo by the way Big Bro…" Well what do you know the lovesick idiot was capable of speech after all. But…why didn't Brick like that look?

That… strangely belligerent little smirk…did not belong on his brother. He scowled at the very sight of it.

"What?! Jeez you reek! Seriously you're stinking up the place- Go take a shower then come talk to me moron!"

Boomer continued to smirk. And followed Brick even as he tried to escape his awful stench. His brother laughed madly and then cocked his head.

"You said Blossom's name back there ya know." Brick stiffened.

"And so what if I did?" Brick snapped- Boomer's smirk increased. And his eyebrow raised.  _The hell!?_

"Just sayin.'" He said airily. Another round of crazy laughter.

"Fuck off Boomer." Brick ordered irritably while flipping him the bird. But his lovesick moron of a brother was persistent. Brick jumped back The idiot was now floating upside down and practically nose to nose with him. His chuckling…was starting to sound…slightly unhinged. His brother had officially lost it.

"Can I help you dumb ass!?"  _Preferably_   _into a straight jacket._

His brother only continued to laugh with the same deranged smile.

"It's just…  _weird_  you know." Boomer continued with a sly look on his face. "I mean… you  _never_ say her name…and the way you  _said_ it too." More deranged laughing- no… at this point it had reverted into literal  _giggling_!

_Twitch. Twitch._

"What about it?" He hissed. The moron gave no answer only threw him a mocking salute with that wretched smirk before he zipped away leaving hysterical laughter in his wake.

_What…just…happened?_

"So Big bro!" Butch called from the bathroom.

"What? And will you hurry up in there other people live here you moron!" He needed a shower. An aspirin. And to go to sleep.

"I just realized… what are we going to tell the monkey?" Butch called out simply.

Brick blinked. Groaned. And let his head hit the wall.

_-0-_

" _Look there they are!"_

" _Did you see how fast the blue one was going!?"_

" _Forget about that! What about that awesome shield thing the green one had!"_

" _And that fire! Holy shit man! The Red one…is a major bad ass!"_

His fellow peers continued to stare at him- through class, in the halls, through lunch, everywhere Brick went he had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

Of course his brothers were loving it. Boomer following after Bubbles like a lost puppy dog- tail wagging as he  _insisted_ on accompanying her where ever she went- holding her books and such- until she was one hundred percent  _recovered._ Said blondes walked by him then, she waved with a grin and Boomer gave a wave just as hearty despite the glittered concoction of a book bag now slung over his back next to his guitar.

_Cripes…_

He closed his locker with a roll of his eyes but nonetheless returned the waves- albeit awkwardly and sort of stiffly which seemed to make Bubbles only giggle more before with one last wave she dragged Boomer by the hand behind her to their next class– Boomer flashed him a wide dreamy smile like the lovesick fool he was.

_Moron._

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and began the trek to Morris's classroom.

A flurry of girlish giggles wafted in his ears as he passed the gym, Butch exited then- surrounded by a harem of giggling freshmen.

"And then I was like- please bitch like I was gonna just leave Townsville hangin' all my shits here!" Butch chuckled and tutted one of his new "adoring fan's" chins. "Not to mention how could I let down a bunch of cuties like you." He leered and flashed Brick a wink as the gaggle of freshmen girls giggled as they hung over his arm.

"Oh my God seriously!" Butch's grin only widened as there was a stomping of footsteps and the girls scattered. Buttercup grabbed his brother by the ear. "When you gonna learn asswipe!" She snapped, her eyes darted to him. "Sup' Cap boy." She gave a small "mock" salute. "Excuse me while I teach your brother about respecting women."

"Ooh any time any place Butterbabe!"

She growled. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" She yanked Butch's ear and began dragging him away. "Let's go Casanova!"

"Ow! Damn it woman! Watch the hair! See ya big bro!" He gave a thumbs up. "I'm off to get a  _lesson."_

_SMACK. "Pervert_! Lesson one! Don't turn everything into an innuendo ya letch!"

His brother's laughter echoed through the hall.

He shook his head.

_Idiot._

Morris's door was closed. He frowned.

**STUDY HALL**

**Due to Saturday's incident I will not be in until Wednesday at the earliest.**

Oh…right. Morris lived Downtown didn't he? Brick wondered idly which destroyed apartment building he had once inhabited. He shrugged idly, well at least he didn't have to deal with endless reviews today…

**_CLICK. CLACK. ._ **

Hmm? He turned around and was met with a solid  _whap_ as diamond rings scraped his cheek in an angry slap.

" _BRICKY_! YOU- YOU TRAITOR!" Morebucks' face was twisted into an ugly sneer. "YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU!" She stomped her foot and started  _wailing_ before grabbing his arm and shaking it like a crazed banshee."THEY WERE GONERS! GONERS! WE WOULD HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN RID OF THEM YOU STUPID-! BRICKY WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?"

Why had he done it!? …. Why  _had_ he done it? He was silent. He couldn't give an answer- not that he owed the crazy chick one in the first place – but… truth be told…Brick still didn't…know. He'd just acted… he'd  _had_ to act. She was still screaming and then another foot stomp before she wound her hand for another slap but her wrist was grabbed in midair.

"I believe Princess that violence is very much discouraged on school property." Pinky's voice was low and firm but the crazed girl whirled around and practically spat in her face.

"YOU! YOU STUPID BITCH!" She railed. "YOU- YOU!"

"Sticks and stones may break other people's bones but I assure you Morebucks your words aren't even worth the air it takes to make them- now move along." She dropped the girl's arm and Morebucks sneered.

"You stupid- ugly- C- EEK!" A flash of pink and copper and the girl was suddenly hoisted in the air-even with her arm in a cast and all there was a wide smile on Pinky's face but it was a dangerous one.

"I will give you exactly five seconds to vacate this hallway starting-  _now._ " Dropped like a piece of trash the spoiled bitch glared up at her, "Four. Three. Two-." The girl scrambled up and bolted. A high pitched whine in her wake. Brick shuddered and touched his still stinging cheek.  _Cripes._

"Oh dear." She murmured quietly and he froze as she touched his cheek idly. "Well not too bad in the way of things I suppose diamonds are better than coffee tables when it comes to you…" She laughed quietly and despite himself he felt a curl to his lips. She led him to her locker idly, and once again the magical first aid kit made its appearance.

"You're not going to attack with me with your cotton balls of death again are you?" She snorted and placed a band aid over the cut.

"No. Not this time. You've earned a respite. "She chuckled again and he found himself joining her. His gaze lowered to her cast arm- covered to the brim with signatures, some bigger than others- Bubbles' name was plastered right in front in huge silver glittered swirly letters, right next to it was Robin's, just as big…if slightly less loopy…and outlined in gold. Buttercup's while less obnoxiously large was lined with lime green sparkles, and tucked in her elbow next to that guy Mike who surely must have been enjoying the bright orange shiny stuff being attributed to his name.

She caught his gaze and chuckled again.

"Bubbles…went a little glitter crazy." She did her best shrug. He nodded. Suddenly however she frowned and averted her gaze, "Um…Brick by the way-."

The bell rang then. They both jumped.

"Shit. Sorry Pinky-I uh…gotta go – Uh Class you know." She frowned more

"But Brick we don't have-."

He had already booked it down the hall.

He had stayed after school ended in the garage- thankfully Walter wasn't the type to care much- so long as the assignment was done his teacher didn't give a shit and staying late gave him plenty of time to just.. Think he guessed was the right word. The work was mindless after all- he could do this in his sleep. Not to mention… well at least here he could be sure that-. He frowned and shook his head fervently.

Damn it. Focus. Just… get a head start for tomorrow…yeah that's it. He twisted the wrench idly. And did his best to keep mesmerizing light pink eyes from invading his thoughts.

**_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ **

He froze. What in the-!?

"Good afternoon Mr. Walter... I'm wondering if one of your students is still here? Brick Jojo?" Her voice cut through the stillness of the car shop and he almost bent his wrench.

He heard Walter chuckle. "Sure is Miss Utonium- head right on back there. He's been huddled in there for the last few hours."

_TRAITOR!_  He grit his teeth and became fixated on the engine he was working on- looking for any flaws…did he have oil on his shirt?

**_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ **

"Brick?"  _Cripes… cripes_. He didn't look up. She'd get the message. Then she'd leave. Simple.

"That seems to be tight enough in my opinion but I'm no mechanic." She was practically cheek to cheek with him! His eyes widened and he jumped back but slammed his head up on the hood. She gasped,

"Are you alright!?" She put a hand out but he waved her away.

"Fine." He hissed.

_Smooth Jojo SMOOTH!_

He cleared his throat, "Cripes Pinky don't sneak up on me like that!"

She blinked but then gave a nervous titter, "Sorry, I didn't mean to...I mean I thought you'd heard me?" He glowered but at her genuinely concerned face he checked himself then shrugged.

"I get caught up in what I'm doing- don't feel bad…not your fault." He mumbled.  _Cripes…_ "So… do what do I owe this… pleasure?"  _Moron._ He subtly wiped his oily hands clean and stuffed them in his pockets for good measure.

She frowned- again nervously, then began digging in her bag- not an easy feat- a cast was much more cumbersome than a wrist brace. He moved to help her but she seemed to succeed in whatever she was doing. A flash of red caught his attention- and so did the familiar red jacket she now had over her good arm.

"Emergency crews found it- when they were… looking at the damage to all the buildings- I tried to get the blood out… but dry cleaning can only do so much." She looked at the floor. He blinked. Then wordlessly took it.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome." She said quickly. "And um. Well… I was… uh-." She cleared her throat. "I just wanted to tell you that- the bill- for the gym I mean it's um…. All set."

His eyes widened but just as quickly narrowed.

"What do you mean all set- I don't need your charity-!"

"It's not charity. Buttercup admitted to it. She started the fight- we're responsible for it."

He blinked. "She  _admitted_ it!?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes. She was… stressed… as we all were…and took it out on your brother- it wasn't right… and she apologizes… profusely actually- and she meant to find Butch to apologize to him personally after lunch-."

Her gaze fixed on the floor again. The awkward silence grew worse and worse.

"Um Brick… I-." She began.

"Uh Listen… Pinky I've um got work to do- thanks for the jacket and the…good news." He turned back to his engine. She frowned and her eyes seemed to dim but she nodded.

"Of course… well…bye then." She murmured and turned before heading back up the stairs.

"Bye…" He whispered though it was more to himself.

**_Slap._ **

He jumped back from the oily rag that was suddenly whipped in front of him.

"The hell!?"

Mr. Walter folded his arms. "You're done. Get going."

"Wha-?"

"Brick. A little piece of advice. When a girl wearing  _white_ comes down to a smelly dirty garage to talk to a boy more or less covered in  _oil_ – said boy doesn't tell her  _he has work to do_  and blow her off."

Brick frowned and averted his gaze from his mirthful teacher's eyes.

_Cripes._

He slammed the hood down, pulled his sweatshirt on over his shirt, grabbed his bag and hustled up the stairs.

**_-0-_ **

**_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ **

Surprisingly she hadn't just flown home. He frowned however, she was still pretty far away. He took a deep breath.

"Hey Pinky wait up!" Dignity be damned. The school was basically empty at this time of day anyway- what she was still doing here was anyone's guess to be honest.

She paused and he caught up to her easily, shifting his backpack over a shoulder, she mirrored the gesture with her own bag.

"I thought you had work to do?" No malice. No teasing. Just genuine curiosity. This was… new. He shrugged.

"Finished."

"In the five minutes since I left?"

_Damn it._

"Err… yeah turns out it wasn't as big a deal as I thought."

"Ah." She said nothing more but nonetheless didn't move away either. "Well I'm sorry anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt- your brothers said you were down there when I asked so-."

"Meh like I said- no big deal." She shifted her weight again, he frowned. "You uh okay with that?"

She flinched. "I can take care of myself." She mumbled. The bag slipped again. He rolled his eyes and grabbed it before she could protest.

"Uh huh sure." He swung it over his shoulder. Then paused.

A few new signatures had been added to her cast… but two now stuck out like sore thumbs.

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum's names. Lined respectively in dark blue and green glitter. Boomer's to the left of Bubbles' large swirling master piece. Butch's relatively close to Buttercup's. He frowned, and she followed his gaze.

"Like I said… Bubbles has a little too much fun with glitter." She chuckled.

"Evidently." He drawled. An awkward silence again.

"Brick… um." She murmured. He raised an eyebrow, she suddenly whirled around to face him. Her expression so earnest he was taken aback. "I…I wasn't able to properly thank you before- no don't interrupt." She sighed. "Brick I was… you were absolutely right… I was in no condition to fight… and my sisters suffered for it." She looked down at the ground. "I owe you… my deepest… gratitude… Thank you." She murmured. "I don't even want to…want to think about what would have happened to them if you and your brothers hadn't come when you did." He was stunned but she continued.

"Brick… you… you saved the city- you succeeded where I failed- you… you're a  _hero_ Brick… You saved my sisters' lives! You saved the city, the citizens and-"She took a deep breath. "You saved _my_ life." She finished in a whisper. "But…Morebucks was right… you would have been rid of me…" He tensed. "…Why? ...Why did you do it?"

A million answers raced through his brain, sarcastic retorts, angry denials, laughing it off… but then came the right one.

The honest one.

"Because…It was the right thing to do." He finally murmured.

She sucked in a breath. And finally looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and round, luminous with a faint pink glow that only seemed to be increasing as she stared at him. ". I mean-"He ran his fingers through his hair, "You girls were…fucked- no offense He mumbled. " And… I dunno it…it just wouldn't have been right…leaving you there."

She was silent.

"Plus... you think Boom would have ever let me hear the end of it if anything had happened to his "precious little angel"." He air quoted. She put a hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh,

"You too huh?"

"Oh God you have no idea!" He shook his head, "Every day _\- Bubbles this- Bubbles that_ -!"

She laughed out loud- she had a surprisingly nice laugh, "No no, trust me I can imagine- I have it just as bad believe me.  _Oh Blossy do you think Boomer would notice this- oh oh did you see Boomer do that_ -" She said in almost perfect imitation of the exuberant blonde.

He snorted, "Lovesick fools."

"Yes… I suppose at least one good thing has come out of this." He raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

She smirked, "Oh come off it Ruff- it's only a matter of time… and may I say it's about time too." She shook her head with an indulgent chuckle.

He raised an eyebrow, "And you're…okay with this?"

"My sister's happiness is my primary concern Brick. Isn't Boomer's yours?"

He was silent. The idiot's love sickness had been a thorn in Brick's side for years… no matter how much he had tried Boomer just had refused to quit… and equally refused to listen to Brick's reason-. … Aw hell.

He found himself nodding. "Yeah." He murmured, "Guess it is."

They continued to walk.

"So where are your sisters?" He finally asked, she hesitated,

"Oh." Her voice trailed. "We got an assignment call so-."

"An assignment call? So…why aren't you there then?"

"Oh well Bubbles wouldn't hear of it- my arm is still recovering after all and your brother said he'd-." She put a hand over her mouth. Ah… that was it.

"The moron went with her didn't he?" She flinched but nevertheless nodded.

Cripes they were never gonna hear the end of it from the monkey.…  _Pfft payback's a bitch asshole._

"And what about the uh…Greens?" She blinked. He shrugged. "It's… catchy I guess."

"Oh…Well right after the robbery call the Blues went on we got another call about the Gang Green Gang causing trouble at the park and Buttercup… jumped on that and Butch well…"

He sputtered. "Wait.  _Both_ of my brothers went!?"

She nodded. "Butch said something about wanting a workout… along with some lewd innuendos about my sister's." She coughed awkwardly. "Behind."

"Right… Am I going to have two brothers after today?"

"That remains to be determined I'm afraid."

He snorted a laugh and she joined in but just as quickly the laughter died and they descended back into an awkward silence.

"Well… injury or not… I should probably-"She took her bag back and turned to go.

_No... Not yet._

He fiddled with his cap before he cleared his throat.

"Wait-. Blossom." Once again the unfamiliar syllables stuck in his mouth, he lingered over it for over long once again- like he didn't want to it to cease- his stomach jolted when she froze and whipped around- sheer disbelief clouding her face.

"So you are capable of using my proper name." She finally managed to spit out. The  _shock_  on her face was almost comical. He swallowed a laugh but then shrugged airily,

He shrugged airily, "When the occasion calls for it... Every contract has a loophole." He smirked.

"Oh really? And what kind of  _loopholes_ are those Ruff?" she smiled wryly with a raised eyebrow.

_Hello_.

That was a new face. She looked positively…  _devious._ He averted his gaze away from this new piercing… strangely captivating sly look…that Pinky… didn't do… she was a goody two shoes! A look like that belonged on… not Pinky! The jolt in his stomach this time almost sent him to his knees as he gazed at that sly curling of her pink lips and the arched eyebrow above half lidded eyes shadowed by those thick curly lashes. He felt his throat go dry- bone dry in an instant. He cleared his throat hastily,

"Tch- not important." He waved it off. The eyebrow rose higher… he coughed again." But… Listen. - you know when one those big bad and uglies come around again and it sounds like they will-!"

She frowned, "Don't remind me." She muttered. He didn't blame her in the slightest. The mere notion of what these things actually were… infuriated him. Mutations stemming from a bunch of government idiots' incompetence and now the girls had to clean up after  _their_ mistake… what a load of bull! Butch and Boomer respectively had been raging about it all weekend…and Brick… didn't blame them either. He was pissed off too.

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Listen Pinky-." She rolled her eyes at the return of the nickname, "I just…want you to know if it's ever too much- just know that-I'm…I mean to say my brothers and I… we're here." He averted his gaze as he finished lamely. She sucked in a breath.

There was a silence. Cripes…what had he been thinking? Where had that even-?!

**_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ **

A pen was suddenly in his face. He blinked.

"What's this for?"

She continued to hold it, "Its…well I've gotten everyone else… I just need one more."

She wanted him to…sign her cast? Slowly he took the pen from her fingers and examined the cast. Names covered every inch of it, he gave a small regretful smile,  _well… so much for that…_

"Sorry Pinky… doesn't look like there's any-."

**_Riiiiip_ **

He blinked again as a blacked out piece of bandage under Bubbles' silver glittered masterpiece suddenly came off the cast and fluttered to the ground leaving a pristine white space just big enough for… his eyes widened.

"I wasn't sure when I'd find you since we didn't have Morris's class today." She murmured. "So…" She smiled again "I saved you a spot."

He stared at her. Then at the blank space just big enough for one more… solid name. Slowly, carefully he lifted her arm before he uncapped the pen and entered his own blocky script right below Bubbles' huge glittery masterpiece.

"Perfect." She said matter of factedly, "That's everyone." - Their fingers brushed as she reached to take the pen back. "By the way Ruff do you mind if I ask you one more thing?"

He nodded briskly. "Nothing's stopped you yet Pinky."

She frowned but then rolled her eyes, "So… the loophole was temporary apparently."

"Yep." He smirked. "Besides you're one to talk- what's with the "Ruff" business all of a sudden?"

She bristled and then flushed pink down to the very tip of her nose… d'aww she was embarrassed that was kind of cute-… _wait… WHAT! NO! BAD BRICK! BAAAAAAAAD!_ His mind screamed at him.

"W-Well that's different! After all isn't Ruff your designation? It's like I'm calling you… a title. "Pinky" on the other hand is offensive." She scrunched her nose adorably-  _GAH! STOP! BAD RUFF-Err ROWDYRUFF...DAMN IT!_

"Well we can agree to disagree. Pinky." He smirked. "And with that argument you should be calling me "Rowdyruff" technically- Ruff sounds like you're calling me a dog."

She snorted and cleared her throat. "Well you are a third made of-."

"Finish that sentence and-." He hissed.

"Relax Brick I was only kidding." She smirked that dangerous half smile again… and he couldn't stop staring at it especially when one of her long graceful fingers suddenly rested on her chin and her alluring smile only grew-  _wait…- AW HELL_! _BAD DOG! STOP! -_ "But regardless… do enlighten me on something Brick."

He folded his arms tightly, she was suddenly uncomfortably close, her pink eyes narrowed and shadowed still by those thick lashes- She put her good hand on her hip and leaned closer to him. He sucked in a breath as they were practically nose to nose "So tell me  _Ruff._ " Her voice was low… and slightly hypnotic and he could feel her very breath as it escaped those… plump lips that were… actually…sort of…very…close… he leaned closer.

"Yeah Pinky?" He breathed.  _Woof._

"Where on  _Earth_ did you get so much knowledge on marine biology?" His eyebrow twitched. His eyes widened. And he went stiff as a board. "I mean I had no idea you had such an interest in it I didn't think you took biology last year." She continued to go on…and on.

…  _FUCK._

"Uh…"  _Dumbass!_  "Well…"  _Idiot!_ "I mean I was just-…"  _SHIT FOR BRAINS!_

She cocked her head. "Yes?"

A loud high pitched familiar squeal interrupted them. Instantly a flash of navy blue light touched down revealing his dumbass of a younger brother- following shortly by a flash of light blue as the over exuberant blonde Puff touched down with a cry of utter elation dragging their two raven haired siblings behind her.

"What the fuck Bubs!?"

"Oye! Blondie watch the hair!" Butch snarled.

Bubbles abruptly released them both and they fell down with a cry. The exuberant blonde rested her eager blue gaze on them both. She squealed and continued to jump up and down. "YAY! Blossy you found him! Good everyone's here! Boomie has something he'd like to say!" She giggled and his brother paled and began scratching his neck.

"Uh now?" He squeaked. Dumbass.

"Yes now!" She continued her jumping, oh god what had his idiot brother done now?!

"Boomer?" Brick folded his arms, Butch scrambled upwards,

"Dude what did you do?"

"Oh it's nothing BAD!" Bubbles gushed. "Tell em' Boomie!" She grabbed his arm. "Tell em! Tell em!"

…  _So help me if the idiot went and proposed to the blonde or something I'm going to scream…_

Butch seemed to follow Brick's thought process, "Dude… what did you do…"

Boomer was white as a ghost, and he began coughing like mad. "Uh… um…well you see…" Suddenly he stiffened and then all at once seemed to straighten. His mouth went in a firm line and he looked at Bubbles for a moment before he took a deep breath. "Guys… I...I-." One longer look at Bubbles who had clasped her hands together, and gave him a broad smile. …Why did Brick not like the look of this…? Tweedle Dum cleared his throat again, and this time managed to spit out a coherent sentence. A miracle. "Brick… B-big Bro listen... After everything that's…happened… I've… I've come to a decision… and I don't … I don't care if you don't like it!"

Brick blinked. Then slowly, stoically, "Okay Boomer… let's hear it." He said as controlled as possible. His brother was practically shaking in his shoes for all the "brave" show he was putting on. Butch was watching agog, and he looked from Brick to Boomer repeatedly.

Boomer flinched, and then took another deep breath, "I… I don't wanna be evil anymore!" He declared "grandly" and then he folded his arms and nodded determinedly. " In fact- I'm -I'm gonna help Bubb- the girls! I mean the girls as a whole- not just Bubbles, I mean I wanna help Bubbles but if Buttercup or Blossom need help too." Pinky's eyebrow raised, "I mean! Not that I'm saying you girls NEED help but uh… um…I mean-." And with that all of Tweedle Dum's "courage" began to fail him as he began to ramble.

Bubbles luckily for him came to his rescue. "He wants to join us Girls!" She squealed. Boomer stopped his mindless rambling and nodded gratefully,

"Yeah that." He scratched his neck sheepishly.

Butch's jaw dropped, "BRO! You can't be serious- we're the Rowdyruff boys! We're the bad boys of Townsville- you know, you can't just drop everything and become good  _overnight_ that's totally crazy- " He paused in mid rant however and suddenly held his chin. " Cept'… ya know… the last couple days have been pretty  _sweeeet_ – I've had so many babes swarming me…and... Getting to beat up punks like that Ace guy…-." He turned to Buttercup whose jaw was hanging practically to the ground. "Say Butters… you tellin' me you get to do shit like that  _all the time_?"

She sent him a withering look. "Duh. What the hell do you think I do all day asswipe? Sit home and  _knit_?

"Not lately! You still haven't finished that scarf you promised me!" Bubbles lamented and she stiffened.

"SHUSH!" She stuck a finger to her lips frantically. …The mental image of Buttercup Utonium… sitting home and knitting… was just too… strange for Brick to even begin to countence. His brother however snorted out a laugh and then put his arm around the enraged Green Puff.

"Aw Butters… that's so  _cute!"_ He leered at her, "I never knew you were such a  _domestic."_ Her nostrils flared and her fist clenched. He turned to Pinky then, "Fuck it- Hey Red sign me up I'm in too!" he winked.

"What!?" Buttercup exclaimed, "No way am I working with a perverted piece of shit like you! No way! Veto Veto!" She stamped her foot and wrenched herself away from him. "LEADER GIRL! FUCK. NO!"

"Sorry Butterbabe you and that cute little ass are stuck with me."

She stiffened again, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" She grabbed the scruff of his shirt. "You want to die Jojo?!"

"Ooh  _Feisty."_ He grinned lewdly. "How's about you and me take this somewhere private eh?"

"PERVERT!"  _Smack_

Boomer groaned and held his forehead but Bubbles grabbed his arm again and hugged it close, "Blossy! They can join right! Right!"

… _She wasn't serious._

The four of them looked to Pinky who was standing straight as a board as she eyed both Butch and Boomer carefully.

"This is no game boys… and don't be acting like it is one." She narrowed her eyes.

"I understand Blossom I won't let you down I swear!" Boomer pounded his chest in emphasis and Bubbles nodded eagerly as she bounced up and down on her toes.

"Please Red, the Butch isn't one to not take things seriously-." There was a loud snort next to him and he flashed the Green Puff a withering look but then smirked and flashed a wink in Pinky's direction, " Sides Red, I'll follow any  _order_ from you anytime any place sweet cheeks." Another wink. Brick's fist tensed.

_SMACK_ "LETCH!"

How unfortunate Buttercup was closer.

Pinky's cheeks had gone crimson as she cleared her throat awkwardly, "Err… right that's…good to know Butch…." She mumbled but her face softened as she saw the Blues were looking at her eagerly. Slowly a small smile crept on her face and sighed," Very well…" The air echoed with a high pitched sonic scream and Boomer's own bellowed yell of triumph before the two blondes fell on the concrete due to one of Bubbles' over exuberant hugs.

"YES! HOT BABES HERE I COME!" Butch cackled and rubbed his hands together gleefully though it was short lived… "OW! WOMAN! LEGGO MY EAR OWOWOWOWOW!" Buttercup wordlessly with a face like thunder continued pulling on Butch's ear before she pulled him down to her level.

"If you think… for a second I'm going to listen to your perverted fantasies all day asswipe you have another thing coming…" She hissed dangerously.

" … What's the matter Butters?  _Jealous?"_

He hit the ground and her sneaker dug him deeper in the crater that had formed underneath him.

"OOOH KINKY!"

She only continued to press him deeper into the concrete.

Pinky's smile curled more in a smirk as she watched the scene, "Well then boys… Welcome to Townsville's own personal squad of sou chefs…." She mumbled with a sigh.

Brick bit his lip and squeezed his bicep but he couldn't stop the loud snort that escaped from him and she flashed him a wry look with a slight curl of her lips which he found himself returning with one of his own.

There was a slight gasp of breath, "Whoa… I don't think I've ever seen Brick smile before!" Bubbles said in a hushed whisper to Boomer's whose eyes had grown wide.

"Holy shit… so Cap Boy is human." Buttercup cocked her head to the side. "Well whaddya know." Butch mumbled something in between mouthfuls of concrete but Buttercup sneered and simply pressed her foot in deeper. "Quiet asswipe." She ordered. His brother made a combination of a groan of pain and an affirmative muffled  _Yes ma'am…_  She smirked.

He folded his arms. Idiots… the monkey was going to kill them. Boomer and Bubbles had begun chattering excitedly like the lovesick loons they were would be prone to- Buttercup had allowed Butch back up and they were already in the midst of a heated argument- though oddly Brick saw no sign of thrown objects yet… odd. He shook his head again _, idiots._  He felt his lips curl further despite himself.

"You should do that more often."  _Hmm?_ He turned to face her directly. She was looking at him oddly her head tilted slightly to the side.

"I should do what?" He said slowly. She gave the oddly melodious chuckle again.

"Smile." He blinked and she cleared her throat, "I mean- it's a nice change from that usual intolerable arrogant smirk of yours." She huffed.

"Oh you mean this one." He demonstrated said 'smirk' and she narrowed her eyes,

"Hilarious Ruff." She drawled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey now  _Pinky_  what'd I say about nicknames?" He snickered her eyes narrowed more.

"Oh aren't we painting the kettle black…" She mumbled. "Well I suppose I should tell you now that their help is very much appreciated… we need all the help we can get truth be told…" She murmured and her face fell. "Though I'm sure Mojo won't be…happy"

_That's the_ …  _Understatement of the year._

Brick scowled. Oh he could hear the lectures now… the long winded never ending screaming that was in his future and-. His eyes narrowed. His eyes darted to his brothers' impromptu celebrations. The light in Butch's eyes despite the screaming match he was currently in… there was no sign of the bitterness or fury that usually emanated from his brother's peridot eyes… and Boomer's smile… Brick couldn't… honestly remember the last time he had seen the dumb ass smiling so widely… so… toothily _._

They were… _happy._

… Fuck monkeys. Fuck them and their fucking vendettas and useless thieving paws…

She was watching the scene with warm eyes.

" _You're better than this Brick…"_

_Damn right I am…_

He cleared his throat and both the morons immediately stiffened and stood at attention. He saw her eyebrow raise- Heh- Pinky wasn't the only leader in the vicinity after all. Her pink gaze centered on him but even she seemed taken aback when he extended his hand.

"Big Bro!?" Boomer gasped.

"No…way!" Butch breathed.

"Guess this is a truce eh Pinky?"

"Truce?" She repeated.

He shrugged, "Please… Like the idiots will be able to handle shit without me- I can't just sit by and let em' get killed by some sea urchin or something."

She bristled and even her sisters flinched.

"Ugh! Not again!" Bubbles whined.

"Don't you dare jinx us Cap Boy!" Buttercup snarled. "You have any idea how long it took to get those damn quills out of City Hall!?"

He blinked. "Wait seriously?" He whistled under his breath. "Jeez what the fuck did they do out there!?"

"Who the hell knows." Pinky said with a sigh but then her eyes seemed to glimmer. He felt another jolt in his gut. Suddenly she clasped his hand in a strong grip- a jolt went through his entire body this time. "Welcome to the team Brick…" Her voice was soft and his hand tingled, quickly he snatched it back from her disturbingly warm grip. He cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets. She seemed unperturbed and completely unfazed…

"YAY!" Bubbles squealed and jumped up and down. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME!" She gushed…. Like she was in a hyperactive sugar high. "WE TOTES NEED TO GO CELEBRATE- PARTY AT FREDDY'S!"

Boomer nodded eagerly… though Brick didn't doubt that if Bubbles had said they should all jump off the nearest cliff while dosed with Antidote X he would have been just as eager.  _Cripes… idiot._

"Good idea Bubs! I'm starved!" Buttercup cracked her knuckles, "Beating that green piece of shit always builds up a girl's appetite!" She snickered.

"Yeah- hey wait… you mean those punks right?" Butch demanded. Buttercup's snickers only grew and she floated up in the air.

"Oye! Times a wastin' let's go already!" She zipped off.

"H-Hey! Butters! You meant that Ace punk right? RIGHT!?" Butch sped after her.

The Blues floated up in sync. Bubbles looked down at the Pink Puff in concern,

"Oh Blossy- here lemme take your-." She stopped. Brick had already grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder once again. She blinked and Boomer made a little hum under his breath but one sharp crimson glare was enough to shut the little shit up real quick. Bubbles only giggled, "Never mind. See ya there! Hey Boomie…" She smiled. "Race ya!"

Boomer grinned again, "You're on!" The sonic boom that followed them was almost enough to knock them both over. Jeez… how fast was Tweedle Dum going anyway!?

"We have  _got_ to measure that boy's speed." Pinky's said awestruck. Brick nodded.

"Agreed." She smirked then.

"The Reds Actually agreeing for once… my goodness what has the world come to?"

He smirked back- if only at the ridiculous nickname…that was also infuriatingly catchy.

"Yeah well if we're going to work together  _I guess_ we've got to learn to tolerate each other." Her smirk increased as did his. She nodded.

"Agreed." Her eyebrow raised challengingly. "Although… There is the small matter of leadership."

Now his eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

She shrugged with her good shoulder. "Well… unfortunately Brick the position of "leader" is technically taken so-."

He snorted out a laugh, "Oh no - don't even- I'm not following your orders you can forget it-."

Her smirk increased, "Then what would you suggest?"

He put a finger to his chin in a showing of "thought" and then snapped his fingers. "We co-lead- two sets of eyes are better than one."

That eyebrow only rose higher, "Why…but that would make us  _partners."_

He shrugged. "Yeah… I guess it does." He extended a hand out. "So…  _partner_ what do you say?"

Another firm hand shake. Brick actually managed to control the jolt this time. "You drive a hard bargain Ruff… but I accept…" Another firm shake and she was in the air. "You coming?"

He shook his head, "I'll meet ya there- my car's-."

"OH!" She exclaimed. "Right… uh I knew that." She mumbled. He snorted again but then a thought struck him. A rather… odd… but strangely exhilarating thought.

"You want a ride?" She paused then turned. She looked… confused but a small smile had crept on her face.

"If you're offering."

**_-0-_ **

"OK! So we got a triple cheese pizza,a meat lovers special, one extra spicy hot wing plate, one double chocolate shake with extra whipped cream annnnnnnnd a nacho supreme- enjoy guys! Oh by the way- on the house." The brunette winked and Butch sighed as he followed her swaying steps- she giggled and flashed him a wink.

"Oh man! I'm so gonna tap that!" He sighed. Buttercup snorted next to him and leaned over to take a glob of guacamole. Bubbles and Boomer both lunged for the pizza on their right, while Brick took a satisfying bite of his chicken- their pizza sucked… but these things… holy shit man. He heard a slurp next to him, and Pinky was happily… sucking down at an alarming speed that chocolate monstrosity… Brick didn't know whether to be impressed… or disturbed.

"HEY ASSWIPE GET YOUR OWN!"  _Chomp._

"But I'm huuuuuungry!"  _Sip._ Half empty.

"Hell no! My nachos! Damn it Butch hands off!"  _Chomp_

" _Damn_  it you owe me woman!"  _Sip_. Empty. She looked down on it mournfully.

"Excuse me!? For WHAT!?"  _Chomp._ She signaled to the waitress. Almost immediately a new one was placed in front of her. Again…  _impressed…or disturbed?_

"I saved your sorry ass from becoming squid food!"  _Sip. Sip. Sip._ Half empty. Brick was beginning to lean towards  _disturbed._

"THAT WAS A FLUKE!"  _chomp._  These wings were gifts from God.

"LIKE HELL IT WAS!"  _Sip_. Dear God empty again.

"WHY YOU-!"  _Chomp._  The empty glass was put down. A clearing of her throat and a savage jolt under the table and Buttercup howled. Butch laughed. Another jolt. Another howl.

"Enough Buttercup!"

"BUTCH! Can it!"

The Greens-… again…it was infuriatingly catchy- immediately quieted and the tug of war over the nacho plate ceased, though Butch had a glob of guacamole shoved in his hair for good measure. Brick returned to his god sent wings and Pinky… signaled for  _another_ milkshake. Dear… _God_ how was this girl not in a sugar coma!? Her sisters seemed…completely uncaring of the fact Pinky was about to drink herself into a permanent sugar high.

The Blues however had ceased in their feasting. Bubbles immediately tapped her glass with a fork and Boomer enthusiastically followed suit- where it promptly shattered... all over Brick of course. The blonde looked down on the remains of his glass- and then at him with wide eyes.

"Shoot! Sor-!"

Brick grunted and held out a hand.

"Big bro here lemme get you a-."

Another grunt. Shaking of the hand.

"But-!"

Grunt. Shake of the head. Urge to commit fratricide… must be controlled. He pointed to Bubbles.

"You…were about to say something I take it?" He muttered the blonde nodded quickly and cleared her throat. A napkin was wordlessly extended to Brick-  _another_ milkshake had come for her. This was… okay time to stage an intervention! – The blonde interrupted him before he could forcibly remove the chocolate drug from the clear addict at his right.

"Well… Boomie and I were talking and we need a new name!" She giggled and clapped her hands together.

… _Say what?_  He raised an eyebrow. Butch's followed suit.

"What do you mean…?" He said warily. "We're the Rowdyruffs…and you're the Powerpuffs…"

"Exactly!" She raised a finger. "We're not  _just_ them anymore! We're a team! And we totally need a team name!" She giggled. "How about…." She tapped a finger on her chin. "How about the PowerRuffs!"

…  _Cripes._  He slapped his forehead. Butch snorted loudly. Both her sisters groaned. She frowned.

"Okay… guess not." She murmured and tapped her cheek. "Uhh…."

"How about the Rowdy Puffs!" Butch cackled and Buttercup slapped him across the head.

"How about no!" She snarled.

Pinky shook her head slightly and flicked her gaze to him as a  _new_ argument arose on that side of the table. Her eyes rolled skyward.

"What's wrong with the Power Ruffs!? I think it's cute!" Bubbles pouted.

"Exactly Blondie! The  _RowdyRuffs_  ain't  _cute_ we have a rep to uphold ya know!" Butch said with a smirk, "Now the  _RowdyPuffs_  see that's not a nice ring to it-."

"Like  _hell_ am I calling myself a  _rowdy_  anything!" Buttercup snapped

"Oye! I take offense at that!"

"Good you were supposed to!"

Boomer however had finished mourning his lost soda and cleared his throat.

"Um…what about…the X Team?"

The table quieted.

"…The…X….Team?" Buttercup said slowly.

"Yeah! I mean- we've all got X in us after all and I mean- it's not just about the Puffs or the Ruffs anymore… it's like… we're a team and all… you know." He scratched his neck sheepishly.

Butch narrowed his eyes. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever-!"

"Actually… I kind of like it." Pinky murmured and she set her glass down. "It's… simple… yet effective. You have my vote." Boomer's eyes widened.

"X' Team! Go X Team! I like it Boomie!" Bubbles clapped her hands together. "I vote it too!"

Buttercup shrugged, "Anything's better than Rowdypuff-." She ignored the indignant  _HEY_  next to her. "You got my vote little boy blue."

Butch scowled, "Well  _I_ think it sounds stupid!"

"Your whole face is stupid!" Buttercup snapped and threw a finger in his face "Now shut up, stop pouting and deal asswipe!"

He blinked. Then blinked again. Then slowly he nodded, "Y-Yes Ma'am." He mumbled. "Fine whatever- X Team it is." He waved it off.

Five sets of eyes whirled around to face Brick then. He bit the last chunk of his wing. "What?" He mumbled.

"Well what's your vote Brick?" Bubbles said eagerly.

He blinked then returned to his meal. "Uh sure yeah- Brick votes yes."

There was a cheer from the Blues and Bubbles raised her glass high in the air. "YAY! TO THE X TEAM!"

Boomer grabbed one of Pinky's discarded milkshake glasses and held it aloft and faced her. "TO US! Her cheeks went pink and so did his he hastily turned back to the middle" Uh- US as in the whole group not just me and Bubbles… I mean-. You know TO ALL OF US!" He laughed nervously.

Buttercup's eyes rolled and Butch snorted. He grabbed his own glass. "Here's to kicking some ass!"

Another snort. Another raised glass. "And taking names while doing it!"

They looked to both Pinky and himself expectantly. She tilted her head for a moment but then she smiled and gingerly raised the glass- broken arm and all. "To new friendships." She said simply. Bubbles giggled and nodded eagerly. He frowned when the stares were directed at him.

"To everything you all said." He shrugged.

"Aw c'mon Brick!" Bubbles whined.

"Big bro no offense but that was lame!" Boomer shook his head.

"That shit don't count Boss!" Butch snorted.

"Jeez Cap boy you gotta at least  _try!"_ Buttercup scoffed.

Pinky chuckled lowly next to him. And raised an eyebrow, "C'mon Brick… you can do better than  _that_."

He scowled. And raised his glass like a good little boy.

"Okay…fine… to…to…" He scanned the table for inspiration. Any inspiration. …any minute now… right… over eager Blues… smirking greens… … Pinky and her... small… little smile. Directed…at him…  _Cripes… Focus on lame ass toast. Thing. Not… Pinky's… nice… smile. DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!_ He cleared his throat.

"Uh… to…" He repeated again. The five of them looked at him expectantly.

But really… The fact they were all… here was enough of a shock to merit its own toast. It was surreal. To go from… hated to… tolerated…to…  _friends?_ To go from… villain…to hero… it was…almost like a new-. A new…

A new…  _beginning._

Wait…

He smirked triumphantly and raised his glass higher. "To new beginnings." He declared.

"Aw! I like that!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah kind of sums shit up don't it?" Butch nodded approvingly.

"See wasn't so hard was it dude?" Buttercup snickered.

"I'll drink to that!" Boomer grinned.

That sly alluring smile only seemed to broaden and she nodded approvingly. "To new beginnings." She repeated.

The six glasses clanked together.

And it really was… a new beginning.

-0-0-0-

**_...Next Time on As Time Goes By_ **

_"My sisters and I…we were never given a real choice Brick… now I'm giving you one."_

**_Act 1: Choices_ **

* * *

 

**_Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed and have a moment please feel free to leave a review._ **

**_See you next time._ **

**_\- Carrie_ **

 


	2. Act 1: Choices part 1

**_-I-_ **

It was hell.

People screaming. Footsteps pounding. Glass shattering.

But he couldn't move. He couldn't look away.

His gaze was only on the pitiful sight in front of him.

They wept. The little huddle of people around the limp forms lying cold and still on the street in a pool of their own blood. The golden haired angel whose laughter would never light up the room again. The fierce and powerful black haired beauty who would nevermore conquer the day with a triumphant bellow and mocking grin.

And _she_ lay there. Her cascade of copper locks marred and matted with her own blood and that of her beloved sisters, Those shining cerise eyes would never again cast their line in his direction, that penetrating gaze would never again make him stop dead in his tracks.

He'd never again feel their magnetism even as he turned away.

Those haunting… cool…yet warm eyes.

He'd never see them again.

He'd been too late.

He avoided the gazes of the people who looked at him in disgust. In fury.

Because he had been too late.

But he paused as he saw another crowd of people. Crowded around- their murmurs filled with…pity? He sucked in a breath.

_Tried so hard._

_Shame_

_If only the other one had been faster._

…No. He pushed past the group. His knees buckled. His hands hit the pavement. His hands splashed a dark puddle. He jerked back and stared at his blood stained hands.

His… _brothers'_ blood.

No… No…

_No… No…No…_

They lay lifeless on the pavement before him.

_Big bro... how... how could you leave us!?_

_Boss... Boss I believed... I believed in you man...how could you!?_

His head went to his hands. He clutched the side of his head for all it was worth.

_You said you'd never leave us!_

_You said you'd always protect us!_

The murmurings grew louder. Heavy footsteps.

_You left us._

_You left us to die._

No... no he didn't! He just... he'd-... he'd-!

_You did this._

_You failed._

The people were swarming him. Surrounding him. Suffocating him.

_You let us down._

_You let us all down..._

He squeezed his eyes shut- grit his teeth...

Stop it.

STOP IT!

_You chose not to help us..._

_You chose... to just sit there!_

Brick squeezed his eyes shut. Willed it to stop. Just for...everything to stop!

_You... chose to leave us... to die._

NO! NO! NO!

He... He... he hadn't... he'd never... no... NO!

"NO!"

* * *

_**Act 1: Choices** _

_part 1_

* * *

The touch was tentative. Unsure.

_"Big Bro?"_

"No... No... so sorry..."

_"Brick... Hello!_

"Forgive... Forgive me..."

" _BRICK!"_

Wide blue eyes stared down at him. _BOOMER?!_ But he-!? Brick had seen-!? His eyes darted around taking in the familiar rounded walls of his observatory loft- his chest heaved.

A dream...It had only been a...dream.

"Uh... Big Bro?" Boomer poked him- "Earth to Big Bro-?"

But it had seemed so... it had been so... wait.. what time was it!? Why was Boomer up-!? It was Saturday...

FUCK! WORK! He rolled over abruptly... too... abruptly.

His face hit metal.

"Jeez! Big Bro are you okay!?"

"FUCK!" He clutched his throbbing nose. "DAMN IT!" The blond grimaced and backed away slightly. "WHAT DO YOU WANT BOOMER!?" Stupid Blond! He felt around for his pants- discarded on the floor nearest his bed and grabbed the first thing that resembled a shirt he could find- aw hell he'd worn this yesterday but- crap! Walter was going to skin him alive with A'X laced power tools! CRAP! CRAP! The room was fuzzy- double crap! UGH! He jumped up- one pant leg still hanging free and fumbled through his bed stand drawer until his fingers found his glasses case. He looked at the black plastic frames with distaste but nonetheless knew he had no other choice- stupid _non heat resistant_ contact lenses. Would it be _so_ hard to do it!? He hated these damn things!

_Note to self_ : _Look up heat resistant plastic as soon as possible._

"Uh... Big Bro?"

Shit. Shit- why did Brick never learn!? Staring at a computer until five in the morning resulted in God awful days where he was forced to have to endure these wretched stupid pieces of eye wear the stupid law had forced on him before they'd allow him to get his damn license! Stupid... mandatory fucking eye exams! He could see fine! He could identify colors damn it! He knew when a light was red or green or yellow damn it!

Where the hell was his damn shoe!? Ah there- under the pile of laundry.

"Uh... Brick...?"

"Now now Tweedle Dum!" Brick snarled and pulled the rest of his jeans on before shaking out his hair and fishing around the black hole of a drawer for a hair tie. Stupid... Stupid-! UGH! How hard was it to find a simple piece of rounded elastic band! Why didn't they make these … magnetized or something!? … Hey that was an idea. Wonder how one did that?

_Note to self: What materials are magnetic and won't interfere with cell phone signals?_

Finally one of the little buggers emerged and he pulled it through his hair- no time to brush and hell it was fine- he'd just washed it anyway!

"Glasses day bro?" Boomer said as he arched his head.

"Shut up I was up late- stupid things." He pushed them back up with distaste. Boomer cocked his head like a moron.

"Ya know I don't get why you hate em' so much- I still say they look good on ya. It's like the _intellectual_ look or whatever." He grinned stupidly.

Brick flashed him a scathing look. " Ha ha. _Hilarious._ \- now out of my way. Walter's gonna kill me if I'm-!"

"He opens this early?"

"The hell you talking about it's-!"

He grabbed his phone.

_8:45 AM._

He blinked. Then blinked again before he turned slowly to the sheepish blonde moron.

"Boomer... what the fuck are you doing up before noon on a Saturday?"

A sheepish laugh. Scratching of the neck.

"W-Well... I was uh... just coming...up to tell you... breakfast...is ready?"

Brick blinked. Then his eyes narrowed.

"...What do you mean breakfast is ready? You aren't allowed to cook." He muttered. Not after the disaster that had been Tweedle Dee's pathetic attempt at microwaved pizza. Because one was not _supposed_ to leave the ALUMINUM foil in the box and the genius Tweedle Dum here had just watched him do it thus Brick had more or less banned both his idiotic brothers…from his kitchen.

Yes. _His_ kitchen. He paid the bills in this goddamn dump. So therefore- HIS kitchen!

He squinted. His brother seemed… more giddy than usual… on… this fine… _Saturday_ …morning. Brick then noticed the other bed was empty too.

"Where the hell is-!?"

" Oh uh… Butch left." He shrugged.

_Excuse me?_ Brick blinked. " …Why?"

The dumbass shrugged, " ...well he mentioned something about uh." He twiddled his thumbs. " He had a hankering for …pizza." He finished in a mumble.

_Of course he did._ The brainless brunette with the hair twirling and killer legs beckoned from the cesspool that was _**Freddy's**_ kitchen.

_Cripes._

"Yeah he shot out of here super early- maybe tryin' to catch that chick before she went to work I dunno?" He laughed- as he was wont to do lately- everything somehow now merited a laugh track. Everything now made Boomer into a grining village idiot now that the world was made of candy and rainbows and all was well in the world!

Brick rolled his eyes. "Moron." He muttered.

"Aw c'mon Big Bro- maybe Butch really likes her?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's Butch- if it has boobs and wears a skirt he'll be after it. Does he even remember her name?"

"Uh... I think he said her name was... Sarah? Sue? Er... it starts with an S' he said-." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Case in point." He muttered and began digging for a fresh shirt seeing as he apparently wasn't running late after all...

Boomer buzzed his lips, "Man Big bro- why you always gotta be so... I dunno- cynical? Yeah that's it! Why you always gotta be so cynical- he might actually like her you know ? Maybe Butch is turning a new leaf. What with us being _heroes_ and stuff now!" he grinned goofily. Ugh... moron. Hmm- meh he'd worn this Thursday but... he took a whiff. Acceptable.

"I'm just saying Big Bro- and... are you seriously wearing that again? Bro... _really_? You can't be seen in the same clothes over and over! After all- we're _heroes_ now!"

Brick frowned, "Cripes…You've been hanging with the blonde too much." As in every day… every waking minute the kid could find an excuse he was with the hyperactive fashion crazed Puff.

His brother frowned sullenly, "She does have a _name_ you know." He folded his arms. "You know we _are_ supposed to be working together- it ain't very nice to not call em' by their names-."

He shook his head. _Idiot_.

"Boom." He began but his brother looked at him sternly. _Cripes._ He rolled his eyes again. "Okay fine… I revise my wording- you've been hanging with _Bubbles_ too much. Happy?"

The lovesick idiot beamed. "See was that so hard? Now all you got to do is call Blossom by her name and-." Brick's grip on his hoodie tightened and he flashed his brother a warning look. His voice trailed. "Or…not."

_Idiot._

"What I call Pinky is my business.' Brick grunted and flicked the hair from beneath his glasses- Ugh he hated these things.

Instead of backing down like he was supposed to his brother suddenly seemed to smile…. And Brick didn't like that smile. Nope. Not one bit. That insubordinate little… smug look that had begun showing up lately was not to be tolerated.

"Sure. Sure. Whatever you say Big Bro." He patted his shoulder.

Brick grabbed his cap and slammed it on.

"Get whatever that look is off your face!" He snapped and the blond immediately straightened and did just that. It was good to be leader. Yes it was. Brick took a quick look at his reflection. Acceptable he supposed.

He gave a little nod and led the way down the stairs. His brother had begun humming behind him. Again…his lazy little brother being up before noon on a Saturday was… strange. And funny… that goofy smile was normally reserved for….

He paused when he reached the bottom. _Cripes._ He ripped his glasses off and shoved them in his hoodie's pocket, then turned to his still stupidly grinning little brother.

"Boomer. Why is there a Puff in my kitchen?" He asked dully. She whirled around and waved gaily.

"Oh Good morning sleepyhead! Eat up there's plenty!" Bubbles giggled and tilted her head with a giant smile as she motioned Brick forward. Sure enough a stack of golden brown pancakes lay in a plastic Tupperware on his kitchen table. He blinked. Boomer floated to them.

"Bubbles said she had plenty of leftovers from this morning at her house so she thought we'd like em!" He beamed.

Leftovers _. Right_. He raised an eyebrow at the sheer amount of _leftovers_. If she was feeding an entire army maybe…

"This is leftovers?"

The girl flushed pink in her cheeks and twiddled her thumbs. "Y-yeah. Buttercup…has quite the appetite you know!" Of course she did. And the fact that these were most definitely _blueberry_ pancakes…which just so _happened_ to be his baby brother's favorite was just a coincidence…

_Cripes. Blondes._ The two fools were avoiding each other's direct gazes and the little blue puff's eyes were fixed on her shoes. He sighed and brushed past his lovesick little brother to head to the coffee pot.

Which was mournfully empty. He buzzed his lips.

"Oh are you a coffee drinker Brick? I'm sorry I would have made some-." Bubbles said quickly as she continued to twirl her golden pigtail with her finger faster and faster. Boomer had suddenly become utterly fascinated with the ceiling. Though they darted occasional nervous glances at each other and an occasional twitter of a giggle escaped from the tinier blonde.

_Cripes._ Right… caffeine beckoned. And the _Blues_ clearly needed some time alone to examine the mysteries of Brick's kitchen floor and ceiling. He straightened and spun on his heel.

"Oh? Brick where are you-?" Bubbles called out.

"Err thanks Bubbles really but I should head out." He flashed her a one finger salute. Her face fell and her big blue eyes seemed to just…grow bigger. He cleared his throat. "But uh- if there's any left I'll heat em up later. It'll be nice to not…have to cook after work ya know?" Her sad puppy eyed look suddenly turned into a wide smile and she clasped her hands together.

"Of course! No problem I'm always happy to make-." Her eyes widened. "Um. I mean… to _bring_ over leftovers! Ha…ha..." She giggled nervously and once again decided to figure out the hidden secrets of her shoes.

_Blondes._

He shook his head and with another wave to the lovesick fools inhabiting his kitchen he decided that it was the perfect time for a quick coffee run.

His baby sat waiting but it was one of those nice fall days so what the hell- may as well take a quick flight.

**_-I-_ **

Downtown was busy. Everyone had apparently had the same idea – sans flying capabilities of course – he supposed since the quarantine zone had _finally_ been lifted he could go for a _**Margo's**_ latte but… thoughts of those gooey delicious _**"Janey's"**_ cinnamon rolls won the day so… _**Janey'**_ s it was. He touched down idly, the early morning sun was in his eyes and he squinted- ugh. He begrudgingly dug in his hoodie and pulled out the dratted things before smashing them on- they slipped slightly again. UGH! He shoved them back up.

_Cripes._ He shoved his hands in his pocket and strode casually…well as nonchalantly as was possible due to the legion of eyes that were suddenly glued to him. He grimaced at the hushed whispers that came from all sides and blaringly obvious stares directed at him.

The pleasant yellow shingled building otherwise known as _**Janey's**_ came into view- it was strange how he had never noticed it before - the bright colors of the patchwork curtains in the window and huge window boxes were hard to miss even if one were to disregard the bright yellow paint job. A cheerful little _ring_ welcomed him as he stepped into the pleasant coffee shop/ pastry heaven that was already pretty full. The middle aged brunette smiled widely and waved at him from behind her counter.

"Good morning hon- usual?" Yeah…so Brick may or may not have become a regular at this cheerful little haven since its initial discovery. A few eyes darted to him again. Damn it. He nodded briskly.

"Err yeah Janey- could you put it to go please?"

She chuckled, "You got it Brick."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned down to check what treasures awaited him in the pastry chest this morning but something in his reflection caught his eye.

Sitting behind him in one of the more secluded booths was the almighty Powerpuff commander and leader herself. She was curled up in the seat- a cup of coffee and an empty plate on the table before her while a bright pink duffel bag was discarded on the seat across from her. The morning sun filtered through the window illuminating her in…a strangely luminescent aura which made that long copper hair flowing wild and free around her seemingly... almost... _glow._ Those sparkling pink irises seemed to dance as they skimmed the words of the book she was currently buried in while one of her slim hands pressed it down on the table in front of her, another was buried under her chin- a long finger dabbing at her bottom lip as she seemed to become more and more engrossed in whatever it was she was reading…

_Wait…Damn it… not this again!_

She turned a page nonchalantly and once again his eyes were glued to that simple… everyday motion of her hand…which somehow she seemed to make into something…so…elegant…so-.

_CRIPES! STOP. IT._ He hastily straightened and took a deep breath before shoving his hands in his pockets, purposely keeping his gaze _away_ from the glass…and the young woman who had invaded his personal space-err reflection.

What was up with him lately!?

Brick would admit. Something wasn't…right. It was like… that…"squid incident" as it had become known… had done something to his damn head! He'd gotten hit a few too many times or something! – Well…okay _he_ hadn't been hit but… hey who knew! Maybe some counterpart thing was going on here- instead of her suffering the after effects of brain damage…he was getting…it instead?

…Okay. That was officially Tweedle Dum worthy in _dumb._

He dared a quick glimpse downwards and saw a large cinnamon roll screaming his name.

"Uh Janey- can you box up one of those for me too?" He pointed and she nodded once again with a little hum.

Speaking of…humming. A small little tune wafted from behind him. Pleasingly low and… _Cripes. No! No! Bad Brick! Get your coffee and go!_ The humming continued and his super sensitive hearing picked up a little sigh. He squeezed his fists slightly and darted a quick look behind him.

_Cripes. What is wrong with me?_

She was clearly… enjoying whatever it was she reading…or just really deep in thought- She was one of those "humming" thinkers. He had discovered- though obviously she had had no idea of it: The one time he had deigned to comment on it- _NOT_ because he had... err enjoyed listening to it or anything... even though she did have a rather clear lilting voice... but... it was... distracting! Yeah _distracting_! NOT because it sounded good- even though it did... but trying to do.. physics... err... Shakespeare... um... what had they been doing again?

ANYWAY! Point was the look of pure mystification she had flashed him after that comment was enough to prove that she had absolutely _no_ idea she was doing it so... Brick being the good guy he was just decided to let it go... and-.

Cripes... maybe he really _did_ have brain damage in some form or whatever...

She had shifted positions, with her back now pressed against the wall and her long legs tucked under her chin- the book itself rested atop her knees- and her other arm she now rested straight out in front of her next to her mug and plate. He grimaced due to that ugly cast that she still sported. Glittering masterpieces- i.e. Bubbles' handiwork- aside it was still a damn cast.

And Brick hated looking at it.

His eyes trailed to the small blocky text of his signature now lined in bright fire engine red glitter – again…Bubbles – his scowl deepened. He wondered idly if Pinky would allow him to burn it to pieces when it was all set and done with.

Another grimace as she once again tried to find a comfortable position with said nasty piece of plaster marring her day…. and …Well… hey it could be research! Textbooks sometimes looked like novels after all! So… of course he should…the responsibility of being a co-leader and all…go see what…was up.

_Idiot._ His mind screamed at him as he whirled from the counter. His coffee would still be there. Janey was still making it after all and he'd already paid so…

She was so engrossed she didn't even look up at his heavy footsteps. It was only when he grew closer that those bubble gum irises flicked upwards in his direction. She looked taken aback for a moment but soon enough a cool yet kind smile curled on her face.

"Oh. Good morning Brick." She set the book down on the table.

"Sup' Pinky?" Her brow furrowed as she sighed in exasperation.

"Brick… would it _kill_ you to call me by name?" She shook her head. He snickered,

"Sorry Pinky, just because I'm a "good boy" now doesn't mean that contract is void- my purpose in life is still to annoy you." He smirked.

_That…was lame._

His mind lamented but Brick kept his face steady. She sniffed,

"Ah. Of course- what ever could I have been thinking?" She took her coffee and sipped it coolly. "What brings you here?"

He blinked. Oh. Right. Coffee. "Oh I'm just here to pick up a-."

"Here you go hon: One black with a mocha shot and a cinnamon roll right out of the oven." Jane smiled benignly as she set what was definitely _not_ a to go cup on the table across from Pinky along with a plate bearing one of the biggest cinnamon rolls he had ever seen glistening with icing and… _two..._ forks… next to it. Pinky's chuckle was low as she shrugged- albeit it one armed-

"Well care to join me Ruff?" She chuckled again as she leaned over to stick the large bag closer to the wall. He raised his eyebrow at the distinctive _clank_ that followed it even as he sat down.

"What'cha got in there Pinky?" _Mmm... Good coffee._ How he had missed this caffeinated utopia he would never understand! She took another sip from her cup.

"Nothing important." She said simply. Yet firmly. Clearly that was subject that was to be dropped. He frowned- right like he was going to let that just go-. _Hmm?_

"Broken Glass?" He said slowly. She looked up and her gaze went back to the heavy novel that was in the middle of the table.

"Yes. It's very good I highly recommend it-."

"Yeah… I've read it." _Thirty five times._ "I just…never would have put you for a Prince fan Pinky." He reached across and picked up the clearly worn out copy of Tristan Prince's masterpiece of psychological horror that he never tired of- he'd seen the movie…an untold number of times at this point. The man was a genius. Fucked in the head. But brilliant.

She furrowed her eyebrows and her nose scrunched. "And why _not?"_

Oh. Uh… ouch…looks like he hit a nerve there. He cleared his throat- that look he was getting boded ill for him…he feared for his coffee. "Well… you know…I always see ya…reading those…uh…"

_Easy there Jojo. Remember…ice breath and hot wonderful coffee… must not threaten the caffeine!_

He took a hasty bite of his pastry and chewed on it thoughtfully before he swallowed it. She was still giving him a nasty look- "You read Austen…and stuff- Prince is…you know…." _Sadistic. Sick in the head. Genuinely frightening._ "Different." He finished quickly- he took a sip from his mug. Thankfully still hot.

She tilted her head, "Just because I enjoy the _classics_ doesn't mean I don't enjoy other genres of literature Brick." She said dryly. "Prince has a phenomenal gift for storytelling, character development and is a wonderful way to spend an afternoon- now why _wouldn't_ I like that?" She rested her hand under her chin and smiled broadly. "It wouldn't happen to be due to my _gender_ now would it?"

Oh… Oh…hell. She pursed her lips and continued giving him that menacingly… benign smile.

He grabbed anther forkful of handy cinnamon roll-and truly relished in its divine sugary goodness- he just wanted to savor _each_ moment. He wasn't stalling. No not at all! Brick just…really liked cinnamon rolls!

The smile only grew wider.

He swallowed again. "You're just…such a goody two shoes I would have thought the horror aspects would… sicken you is all. The guy is pretty fucked up after all."

She blinked and then thankfully she chuckled slightly, "He does have some _interesting_ ideas I'll admit- I mean…who else could manage to make innocent little dolls so…so horrifying." She sighed and Brick took another hearty gulp of the caffeine elixir. "I suppose you could say….strange as it sounds…it's an escape for me. We've dealt with some… pretty messed up things in the past after all…" Her voice trailed and she shuddered slightly. "Things that probably Mr. Prince himself would shrink from."

He paused in mid sip, "Like...?"

She gave him an odd look but then looked to the ceiling. "Well… there was….that one time with the color stealing mime…and then…the uh…magician…zombie incident." That especially seemed to make her flinch.

"Magician…zombie?" He raised an eyebrow. She hesitated and averted her gaze.

"Yes… you heard correctly… an example of the literal walking dead whom had a vendetta against… little red haired…girls…" She mumbled before she shuddered more. "It…was quite honestly one of the most disturbing moments of my life…and if you don't mind-."

He raised a hand. "Say no more. Ix nay on the walking dead." He chuckled. "But...what was that about a _mime?"_

She smiled at him over her coffee, "There's a reason Bubbles loathes clowns as much as she hates bugs." She said simply. Well… that _was_ pretty bad. Funny…he'd never heard of these…err incidents before. One would hear about obviously the various behemoths who decided to try to make Townsville its bitch or super villain esque plots on the news but… zombies?

Nope. Never heard a peep about that.

What else didn't he know? He opened the book curiously - he wondered what part she was at, it'd been a few months since he last read it so maybe it was time to break out the ole' Prince again. He frowned however when he scanned the first page and focused on the letters inked within in what else- _pink._

_B.M.U._

"What's the M' stand for?"

She froze in another sip. "O-Oh. Uh…Marie." She mumbled. "My middle name is…Marie."

He flipped through the worn pages. "I didn't know you had one."

"Yes… well the girls and I grew sick of our things…always being mislabeled in school- having the same initials was…troublesome. So we finally just chose middle names for ourselves."

"You too eh?" He snickered. "Seriously those idiots and their so called record keeping- can't tell you how many times I got stuck with Tweedle Dee's forms or notices or all that." He rolled his eyes. "So why Marie?"

Now a slight flush emerged on her cheeks. "Oh! Uh…for Marie…Curie of course. Yes Marie Curie." She laughed. And oddly enough the bottom of her ears seemed to turn red as well. Odd.

He shrugged, "Right. Should have known." He set the book back down back in the middle of the table and took a sip of his own coffee.

"And yours?"

"Anthony."

"Brick…Anthony…Jojo. Huh… not bad." Of course it was. He smirked. His name was much better than his idiot brothers' choices. Bah. Boomer _Kenneth_ Jojo and Butch _James_ Jojo…how… boring! Butch had gone with the "hilarious" joke of BJJ _HAHA idiot_ and Boomer… had just grabbed some baby book from the supermarket, found a page and pointed. At least Brick had put genuine thought into his! Bah! Time for another bite of his breakfast.

"So why Anthony?" The fork caught in his mouth as she continued to look at him curiously. _Shit._

He cleared his throat, "Uh… -." _Because I was obsessed with the book you're currently reading and 'Tony' is a bad ass in it…_ -" I'd just finished with Social studies and Marc Antony or whatever- it was in my head at the time."

"You…named yourself after Marc Antony?"

_No._

"Yeah. Sure. Guy was a bad ass after all."

She sniffed, "Before or after Cleopatra?" He felt his cheeks go red. And his gaze drifted to the monstrous remains of the cinnamon roll still on his plate and the still untouched second fork next to it. He could also see she was discreetly eyeing it too. He swallowed the round of snickers that threatened to escape his body - Pinky really did have hell of a sweet tooth.

"Help yourself-I distinctly remember asking for a roll… not an entire cake." He did snicker this time as her nose flushed pink slightly…but he saw she took the second fork regardless. She made a content little sigh as soon as the dripping gooey dessert was in her mouth like it was the single greatest thing in the world.

Perhaps to the sugar addict before him it was.

"So… are you a history fan then?" She patted her lips with a napkin. Though pieces of icing still lingered there. A crazy thought of him leaning over and wiping it off himself wafted through his brain but Brick thankfully managed to control himself and resorted to a mere tapping of his own mouth so she hastily reapplied that lucky napkin again…

_Cripes. Focus!_ He snorted. "Nah. Not really- but it sounded cool and my brothers were up my ass about choosing one." Another shrug. It wasn't _too_ big a lie. It was near enough to the truth. She nodded.

"I can imagine… Bubbles was just as eager." Another low chuckle. Strange. For a guy like Brick who was normally used to the screeching caterwauling of Morebucks continually in his ear or the high pitched shrieking of the female species in general…Pinky had a strangely… pleasing voice.

Low… but not deep. Lilting…and oddly melodic. But there was a coolness to it- it didn't…have much well Boomer the sap would probably call it _warmth_ radiating from it. Reserved was definitely the best way to describe his counterpart. Funny how he'd never noticed it before- he'd never had a problem getting her to talk after all… in annoyed or exasperated tones and cutting rebuttals but hey that still counted!

Of course all bets were off anyway in battle or on assignment. Then her voice was loud…booming…full of authority and… one just didn't mess with that.

So… cool and reserved one minute… loud and commanding another.

She was an enigma.

Who was also staring at him? And blinking repeatedly.

"What?" He said slowly. She seemed startled before she abruptly cleared her throat.

"Nothing! I …um. I just wasn't aware you…" She sounded… confused… and as he raised an eyebrow she finally tapped her eyes meaningfully…he only blinked again. That was weird –was something on his face or someth- Oh fuck his life his glasses were still on weren't they!?

He swallowed the loud humiliated bellow that threatened to pour out of him and only hastily whipped off the wretched plastic frames- which alas he could _not_ stomp to pieces unfortunately unless he _wanted_ his driver's license revoked! He'd had it for three glorious months… he wasn't losing it now! There was a small little sound of a laugh and her fingers went to her lips- _Cripes…fuck my life._

Of _all_ the people to find out his dirty little secret… it _had_ to be Pinky.

She tilted her head as he shoved the blasted things back in his pocket then grit his teeth and threw his head back to suck down the last of his coffee. The table shook from the sheer impact of the mug hitting the table when he was finished. He chose to ignore the odd looks he was receiving.

"Yeah…you caught me… I wear glasses…" He mumbled. "Only sometimes! _"_ She blinked startled at his sudden loud outburst.

"Oh." She said simply. Tersely. Before she too took a long sip of her coffee and seemed…hell bent on not looking at him. He frowned. Great… just great.

Say monsters! How about throwing a nice claw or tooth his way right about now eh! Or some nice spikes! Yeah…Brick loved the idea of some spiky tail right about now! Preferably enough to knock him into next week!

Or maybe one of those nice mutant fishies would be kind enough to just stomp Brick into one of those good old fashioned bottomless pits they liked to make with their big toes down on the highway…

The silence was growing more and more awkward. She was after all suddenly fascinated utterly _entranced_ by her empty mug. He wasn't much better…after all who knew how fascinating all those floral still life's hanging on the walls could be! Such color! Such… uh… "hidden meanings…" or something…the blonde would probably know...-.

A little tune interrupted his art….appreciation. She blinked and dug in her pocket. Damn…must be nice to have instant access to a new phone whenever you wanted. Brick had saved for six agonizing months to afford his-The blood red Ephone 5 in question was snug and safe in Brick's own pocket at the moment. She frowned suddenly and with an exasperated sounding growl took another large bite out of the cinnamon roll.

" Sorry." She murmured.

" Everything okay?" She was _glaring_ at the phone. It hadn't been a hotline ring… She flashed him a piercing look.

" Fine.' She said tersely before her fingers went flying over the keys. Though before she could finish the phone itself rang. He raised an eyebrow at the _show tune_ that was escaping her phone's speaker. She growled, "Excuse me for a moment Brick."

He put his hands up. "Take your time." _Jeez someone pissed you off._

"You have five seconds. Go." Her voice was curt. "I'm sure he is." _Hmm?_ "No Michael."

He grabbed another forkful of the cinnamon roll (cake) and stuffed it in his mouth.

Michael eh? That kid… was beginning to piss Brick off.

From the loud over dramatic _spectacle_ the kid had made of Pinky's return to school last week- literally picking her up and wailing like some kind of stupid baby, with Pinky only patting his back with her good arm and an indulgent _smile_ before the other brunette had grabbed her in a hug of her own.

Then he'd _insisted_ on carrying Pinky's books like some kind of sap – and she'd been all… _buddy buddy_ with him! His girlfriend had been _right_ there! And she didn't seemed fazed in the least! Not even when he had said something truly moronic- so much in fact Brick couldn't even remember- but it had just made Pinky _laugh and laugh_ in English.

Now the little weasel was calling her out of the blue- it was nine in the morning! What the hell was he even doing _up!?_ Didn't he sleep in like _normal_ people did on the weekend!?

He took another savage bite of the pastry.

"For the last time no!" Brick wondered idly how much pressure it would take to gouge an eye out with this particular fork. "Michael...I've already gotten into this with Bubbles." She grit her teeth. "Because I don't _want_ to!"

Well in the name of science at least Brick had found a very good guinea pig. Another exasperated sigh, "One. I don't like -Stop laughing at me! –And two…NO! It is not because of that! – I could care less!" Her nose had gone pink.

… _Let's see...fork plus… retina…_

Loudest sigh of them all. "I know you mean well… and I'm sure this Henry…person is nice enough - NO you may not!" She tapped the table irritably and darted a look at Brick before her eyes rolled skyward, "Michael…for the love of-… Did Robin put you up to this!?" She sighed. "Of course she did…." Her hand went to her brow. " I'm not going to Homecoming. No. That's your problem isn't it? – I am also a third spice and a third sugar your point? "Smirk. "I'm sure you can think of something to appease Robin. It's not my fault you're incapable of telling her no- That usually merits the expression "whipped" Michael." She chuckled slightly and her pink eyes glinted maliciously for a moment at the ouraged _howl_ that burst from the phone. He snorted quietly.

"Uh huh… You just keep on telling yourself that." Another shake of the head. Another eye roll. "Alright I'm hanging up now. –"Her eyes darted in Brick's direction. "Because talking on the phone when you're having coffee with someone is very rude. None of your business. Very funny- do it and you'll sorely regret it. Your five seconds are up - good bye Michael."

She removed the phone from her ear and abruptly cut off the voice on the other line. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed irritably before she grabbed her fork once again.

"Sorry about that…" She murmured.

He shrugged. "No prob."

She snorted and took another forkful. " I hate this school event. It is literally the bane of my existence at the moment." She paused. "That doesn't have gills that is."

"Jeez Pinky tell me how you really feel." He snickered. She flashed him an irritated look.

"Ha ha Ruff. _Hilarious_." Again with that…weird nickname she had out of the blue decided to bestow upon him _._ "You don't understand- you don't live with Bubbles and Robin AKA the queen of school spirit herself right next door – They are absolutely _hell bent_ on my attending this ridiculous social event! They won't hear of it otherwise! The only reason I got out of it last year is because some fool decided it would be the _perfect_ night for a heist!" She hissed. "Something tells me from the beating they suffered I won't get lucky twice!"

He snorted, "Damn was Buttercup that pissed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It was Bubbles.' Pinky's voice was dark. "And they ended up in the hospital with a badly broken jaw covered in scratch marks…" His eyes widened. She shrugged. "Apparently French manicures can be quite deadly when wielded right."

_Bubbles!? That cheerful…incessantly cheerful Blue Puff who wouldn't even let him hurt a bunch of stupid fish-!?_

… Well…that was slightly unnerving.

He coughed, "Right… of course…they are." He mumbled. She chuckled and he smirked back. "I hear ya though Pinky, I don't get what the big deal is either about this whole thing." He shrugged. The pastry was almost gone. Shame.

"Well I'm sure you'll have fun with Morebucks." She snickered.

He almost spat out his coffee. " _Excuse me!?"_ She continued to look at him with a serene half smile.

"Oh didn't you know? Apparently you're taking her to Homecoming to make up for- now how did she put it- oh yes " _The terrible misunderstanding"_ from last week." She sighed. "My oh my Ruff how very _chivalrous_ of you."

He blinked. Then blinked again.

He couldn't help it. As her eyebrow rose higher and higher- that perfectly sculpted little line over her right eye that only rose more as those lips curled more and more into that _sly_ smile…

He felt the frog in his throat grow tighter and tighter and his coffee was mournfully empty- so he did the next best thing and sliced a good chunk off the remains of their cinnamon roll – funny how it had once been his – before slamming it in his mouth. He needed a moment. Just one.

Because…that…look…was _really_ kind of-

_NO! Bad Brick! BAAAD! Focus. Okay._

This was a terrible idea. A horrible idea. What had ever possessed him to come over here in the first place…!?

This was… clearly he needed to see a doctor. He clearly had brain damage! Or something was making him… think things he shouldn't! Yeah that was it! _Brain Damage!_

And what was with these coffee shops and never having decent AC! God! It was a damn sauna in here!

One of his hands curled unseen under the table into a tight fist. Finally his vocal cords decided to work again.

"You've…got to be kidding me." He said slowly. She chuckled again.

"Afraid not Ruff. She's even got your entire wardrobe planned- I would invest in a good security system- might I suggest a Rottweiler?" She took one last nonchalant sip from her mug.

Snort. Fist clenched tighter. Another snort.

_Keep it together Jojo…._

"I'll…take that under advisement." He murmured. She gave a little hum and nod but not before those pink eyes flashed once more in her direction- a brilliant scalding look that made Brick feel as if he had been stabbed in the chest. And the knife was just being twisted and turned so to just make a mess of his ribs and play keep away with his heart- up, down, above and around it went.

_Shit._ He pierced the last piece of the cinnamon roll. Only to hit metal. He blinked and she immediately pulled her fork away.

"Oh." She murmured. "Sorry here." She pushed the plate closer to him. He stared at it.

"No… you take it." Another push back. She stiffened.

"Really Brick you paid for it… so-." _Push_.

"No I insist… I...owe you for the warning." _Push._

A low chuckle. "What kind of partner would I be if I left you high and dry?" _Push._

_Partner._ The very word almost made him shiver.

He stared down at the pastry in question and then he shrugged. "This is ridiculous- alright I take one half you take the other. Fair?"

"…I suppose." The two forks clinked for a moment but then the plate was empty. Their pastry gone.

Thus... so was any excuse to remain…where they were.

So…he should go.

His feet weren't moving. And she was just as rooted.

Odd.

Though soon enough she stood. He joined her- though that bag seemed pretty…cumbersome with a bad arm. He watched slightly disapprovingly as she swung it over her good shoulder though there was another strange metal _clanking_ as she did it. What was she hiding in there? She pointedly ignored his suspicious look in the bag's direction.

"This was actually rather nice Brick." Her head tilted as she gave him another small smile. " We should do it again some time." He blinked but her gentle smile didn't falter.

He found himself nodding. "Yeah… I'm game." His lips curled.

A pat on the shoulder. "See you later then Ruff." A rush of strawberries and sugar invaded his nose and his nostrils flared- sucking in that intoxicating aroma for all it was worth- and a deep shudder went through his body as she brushed past him with another small wave in his direction which like a dope he returned dazedly.

And then she was gone.

He touched his shoulder idly.

Bah… Again… He clearly needed to see a doctor…

Or at the very least find a pole for some reverse treatment…

His thoughts trailed however when he noticed that a certain book still remained on the table.

_Whoops._ He scooped it up but there was a distinctive pink flash outside.

He placed it securely in his bag.

**_-I-_ **

_**Tony was stubborn. A foolish headstrong sort of man who never backed down from any challenge no matter the odds against him.** _

_**He'd even choose to look death straight in the eye if the occasion ever called.** _

" What'cha reading?" Butch tossed over his shoulder as he nonchalantly shot up another round of alien monstrosities with a snicker. "Ha! Run fools! No one can beat the _Butch!_ "

"Broken Glass **.** " Brick let the bag drop to the floor before he pulled off his oil stained shirt and tossed it in the nearby laundry basket.

" _Again?_ Man don't you have that memorized by now? HA! Run idiots! Feel the Butch's _wrath!"_ The video game was obnoxiously loud…and Brick seriously had a headache.

"Not quite and will you turn that shit down!" Bah. He smelled. He needed a shower. But judging from the obnoxious lovesick caterwauling emerging from the Observatory's one bathroom he was going to be waiting a while. At least he was home. The garage had been a mad house today. All he wanted to do was shower, eat something that was hopefully edible and just… _relax._ He flipped the page idly

Her copy was well worn, and dog eared in almost _every_ page- it had clearly been read over and over again. He saw faint pencil marks underlining a few passages and remnants of writing on the edge of some pages. She must have done some book report on it or something in the past- or maybe she just _really_ liked the book...and…call Brick crazy – which wasn't too much a of a stretch he'd yet to find that brain specialist…or a metal pole - but there was a lingering….scent to these pages. Faint but pleasant.

Not that he was going to walk around with the damn thing shoved in his nose or anything! _That_ was Tweedle Dum territory – but regardless Brick had… maybe decided to reread his favorite novel… with this copy versus his own.

"Whatever- so check it out!" Butch suddenly abandoned his favorite past time- shocker and wiggled his phone. "Look what I got- the _mother load_! Look at all this! _Loooook!"_ He started scrolling through his contacts. "I swear every babe in Townsville suddenly wants my number! Well they did before but man… oh why did I wait so long…." He gave a lecherous sigh. "Hmm let's see- Molly or Meghan…" he murmured and frowned. " What do you think Big Bro- Big tits or big ass for Homecoming?"

Brick rolled his eyes in disgust. "What happened to the _pizza_ goddess? " His brother was such a moron. Butch snickered lecherously,

"Oh don't worry Big Bro- I got her digits too – but you know me being on the team and all- I have to bring a cheerleader- kind of _Homecoming_ Rules." He cackled. "So what do ya think- Ass or Tits?"

"How about you find one with as big a head as yours?" He snapped. "Damn it Tweedle Dum! Hurry up!"

"Five more minutes!" _When pigs fly._ The blond continued to sing his little heart out- bah.

"What's Tweedle Dum's deal?" Brick decided there was no point in even trying to read with his brothers in the same vicinity. With a sigh he carefully marked his page –already dog eared thankfully – and set the book down.

Butch snorted. "The usual. The sap is apparently _accompanying_ the girls and that Robin chick with her date." He rolled his peridot eyes, "I wish he'd just grow a pair and ask the chick out already…this is getting beyond pathetic." He hissed but then his face brightened. "But aw man Big Bro did you have some of that little angel's grub though? It's like a piece of heaven man!"

He rolled his eyes. "The chick is pretty good in the kitchen I'll give her that." Damn it and now he was hungry! Stupid brother! Grumbling he made his way to the fridge but the toad decided to follow him. _Cripes._

"Good _!?_ She's a damn Kitchen _Goddess!"_ He shook his head. "Seriously these chicks… they're the full package man! I mean Butters… oh that ass…" Ah and here's some bacon. Always good to have protein with every meal. "-and little Bubbles with her heavenly kitchen skills and those big blue eyes-." He put a hand to his chest as Brick greased the frying pan. "And let's not forget _Red._ Oh my God Red… those legs… oh man what I wouldn't do to have those gorgeous things wrapped around-."

_CLONK_

" _OW_!" Butch hollered. "JEEZ! What the fuck was that for!?" Brick casually inspected the frying pan for any dents before he started heating it up. "HELLO!? You gonna answer me!?" Butch continued to loudly bemoan his perfectly fine skull – how unfortunate- and rubbed the giant knot irritably. "Jeez… touchy much!" He mumbled.

"Butch. Go play." He ordered irritably. _Cripes._ Stupid…brother.

"Okay _Dad._ " Though one crimson glare was enough to make the Green Rowdyruff nonetheless vacate back to his beloved big screen and pick up that obnoxious game once more.

Insipidly cheerful humming interrupted Brick's murderous thoughts, the blond gave a cheery little wave- a goofy smile lining his face like the entire world had suddenly turned into a giant candy land and he was the first in line. He also had yet to put pants on. This boy was truly an idiot.

"Hi Big Bro!" He sang and gave another exuberant wave. _Cripes._

"Hello Boomer." He decided to humor him. If only because if he did maybe it would spare him any more singing.

The dumbass leaned over the counter, " What'cha _doin?"_

_Debating ways to get away with murder._

"Cooking. What does it look like?" Another wide dumb smile.

"Ohhhh- Cool! So guess what _I_ did today?"

"Oh hell not again! Boomer shut the fuck up!" Butch bemoaned. "Bro why don't you knock _him_ out with the damn frying pan- Get us some peace and quiet!"

The blond blinked and then smirked. "You're just _jealous!_ I got a date for Homecoming and _you_ don't!"

"I have plenty of dates! I just gotta pick one!" Butch bellowed back. Brick's bacon was beginning to sizzle.

"Yeah well _I_ have a date right now!" He slammed his palms on the counter with a truly… unhinged smile. "I will be accompanying the lovely Bubbles Anne Utonium! Uh huh yes I am!" He jumped up in the air and started… dancing. "Go Boomer! Go Boomer! It's my birthday-well no it's not but uh- oh whatever! Yeah! I'm awesome!" He grinned at Brick. "Am I right Big Bro!?"

"Boomer. Go put pants on." He flipped the bacon on top of the newly microwaved pancakes. His brother paled and with a harsh _yelp_ zipped upstairs. Butch laughed raucously.

"Aw man that was great! You the man big bro!" Butch extended a fist. Which Brick chose to ignore as he leaned against the kitchen island as he ate his make do pancake bacon…sandwich thing. Butch pouted and put the first down. _Idiot._

"So by the way Big Bro-?" Oh look the erstwhile Romeo had returned. The blond floated listlessly over to them before plopping on the saggy armchair. "Are you… _really_ going with Morebucks?"

He took a large bite out of his dinner. "No." He swallowed. "I'd rather drink bleach."

Boomer shuddered, "I wouldn't do that bro- I've heard stories man… Bubbles still won't use the shit in her laundry."

He blinked for a moment but then remembered. "Ah. The color stealing mime."

"Say what?" Butch raised an eyebrow and paused his game.

Brick shrugged, "Pinky mentioned it today. They've had to deal with some fucked up shit over the years."

"You saw Blossom?" He raised a gold eyebrow curiously, and even Butch turned around to give him an odd look.

"We ran into each other at the coffee shop." The belligerent eyebrow only rose higher. "What?" He snapped. A little too… harshly he'd admit. Because now Tweedle Dee's eyebrow rose too. _Cripes._ Time to change the subject!

"And she also told me about that crazy bitch and what she's telling people! So no- let's get something straight! I ain't taking Morebucks and… I ain't even going I hate that shit!"

Now both the idiots sighed. Oh here we go. Here it comes. He rolled his eyes and began cleaning his plate.

"Again with this Brick…" Boomer shook his head. "C'mon dude what's so horrible about a dance?"

"Big Bro… you can't hide in your workshop for the rest of your life man… I'm worried…at this rate you're gonna die a virgin!" Butch lamented.

_Crack._

The plate hit the sink. He turned slowly.

"Dude… run." Boomer said quickly.

"What it's the truth!" Butch persisted.

" DUDE. RUN!"

Unfortunately Boomer was truly the quickest of the three of them and grabbed Brick before he could indulge in some much merited fratricide! Butch in the chaos managed to zip away. Brick scowled and threw the moronic blond off him. The green streak wasn't too far away in the sky and Butch _was_ the slowest!

He cracked his knuckles.

His phone shrilled. He scowled more. Probably the moron begging forgiveness.

**From:** _**408-867-5689** _

_You have my book._

His eyes widened and he immediately straightened before he replied back…a little too quickly for his dignity to recover from.

**To:** _**408-867-5689** _

_How did you get my number Pinky?_

The answer was immediate. Brick had barely finished plugging in the info- what? They were _partners!_

**From:** _**"Pinky"** _

_Boomer really ought to not leave his phone lying around. It's a security risk now. You're lucky Bubbles spotted it._

He blinked then scowled.

"Boomer. Check your backpack. Tell me if something's missing."

The loud bellow mere seconds later made him roll his eyes.

**To:** _**"Pinky"** _

_Ugh. Thanks. I'll send the idiot over._

" Oye! Tweedle Dum! Stop destroying the place, the Puffs have it!" _Cripes._

" Wait really?" He zipped up to him. Imaginary tail wagging.

" Yeah, yeah. You get to go see your little Puff. Get going idiot! "

_**From: "Pinky"** _

_Not necessary._

Hmm?

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sudden knock. Jeez… the blonde really was just as bad as Tweedle Dum… he rolled his eyes at the literal _whoosh_ as Boomer ran to the door- didn't even have to fly. Right… more blonde awkwardness awaited. Time to grab that shower-.

"Oh? Hi Blossom." Gee sound any more deflated and really make the chick feel welcome. Cripes. Moron.

Wait… _Pinky!?_

"Good evening Boomer. Here." Her tone was cool yet polite. " Now Boomer… please don't take this the wrong way… but seeing as you have Bubbles' personal number in there…try not to leave it lying it around. The last thing we need is that number getting out…" She murmured.

His brother's eyes went wide. "Oh… oh shit sorry Blossom! I didn't even think!" he scratched his neck sheepishly. "It won't happen again I swear!"

A small sigh. "See that it doesn't. _Please_. We've already had to change our numbers twice before."

"W-Wait…really?!" Boomer immediately stiffened. Brick felt himself do the same. She nodded,

"Comes with the territory I'm afraid." Another sigh. "Just be more careful next time Boomer. It's all I ask." She suddenly gave him a small smile. "I know you'd never do anything to hurt Bubbles. Oh by the way…" She extended a large bag tied with a huge blue ribbon and covered in... glitter.

"Bubbles sends her regards and hopes you three enjoy them–."

Boomer practically ripped the bounty out of her hands and opened it eagerly. She chuckled, and tilted her head. The golden sugar cookies within were covered in sprinkles- red, green and blue. Well good to know she had a theme going on.

"Thanks Bloss!" Boomer said cheerfully. Wait… _Bloss_? Nicknames? Since when?! "You want some?"

Another laugh. Brick clenched his fist. "No thank you Boomer. Trust me we have plenty at home. My baby sister seems to be… on an awfully big baking spree lately." She raised an eyebrow and Boomer's cheeks went scarlet. He coughed and cleared his throat. Repeatedly. Another eye roll.

The glitter was getting all over the place…including the furniture. _Cripes._ "Oye! Tweedle Dum move that…sparkly plague over here! _Away_ from the couch!" He shoved his hands in his pocket. _Idiot._

"Ah. Just the Rowdyruff I wanted to see." She strode past his brother, who had frozen in place and the bean pole just…stared as she planted herself in front of him. "You have something of mine?" A slight extension of the hand. Her bright pink irises glimmered. He blinked.

"Oh! Oh…uh yeah…" Tweedle Dum's eyes just seemed to get wider as Brick grabbed the book from the counter. Shit… it'd been a little too close to that grease stain. "You know you ought to be careful where you leave things Pinky-." Her eyebrows furrowed as he held it just out of her reach- phew no grease stains. " _Lucky I saw it_." He finished with a smirk. Hey his brother may have been a moron but only Brick was allowed to scold him!

Surprisingly however she didn't argue only nodded, "Of course… how silly of me." Cool and reserved… but there seemed to be…a hint of…amusement in her voice this time. "My thanks Ruff." She murmured.

Again…stupid nickname. "What don't feel like calling me by name this evening Pinky?"

Her eyebrow rose. "Oh does it bother you? My goodness how terrible of me- I suppose not being called by your real name _would_ be rather irksome wouldn't it?" She smirked.

_Touche._ "Bah. It doesn't bother me- _Ruff_ is simply so elementary clearly no thought was put into it." He shrugged.

" _Pinky_ is so clever then?" She raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to do better than that Ruff."

"Ouch my ego."

"Someone has to keep that nasty thing in check." Her smirk was dangerously catchy- he returned it with one of his own while Tweedle Dum's head was bobbing back and forth between them at the verbal ping pong match going on far too fast for his miniscule brain to handle. She seemed to notice this and she stiffened slightly.

" Right… thank you for finding my book: Brick and Boomer enjoy the cookies- I'm sure there will be plenty more where that came come… apologies for the uh glitter… plague I've yet to find… Bubbles' latest glitter pen stash… "She murmured. "Dratted girl's become quite adept at hiding them…" The last part was said in a mumble and Brick snorted, she flashed him a wry look but nonetheless she grasped her book tighter to her chest and turned. "Have a good night boys. See you later." The clacking of her heels were unnaturally loud on the metal floor, she threw another wave towards Boomer and a bright pink flash later it was like she was never there.

Brick exhaled slowly. _Cripes._ What the hell was-? He flashed an irritated look at the blond dumb ass grinning like a loon in front of him.

"What!?" The blond just snickered. Why Brick didn't know- before he plopped another cookie in his mouth with a little hum and extended the glittered monstrosity towards him.

"Cookie, Big Bro?" Brick…really didn't like that smirk. Which didn't fade in the slightest even when Brick gave him a warning look as he stuck his hand in.

Damn. These were good. He chewed it thoughtfully and did his best to ignore the grinning moron in front of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" That lasted long. "Stop…staring at me you moron!"

His brother only tilted his head and gave an airy shrug. "That was awfully nice of Bloss huh?"

_Twitch. Twitch._

"You're lucky… that Pinky must have been in the area. I don't know what that "changing numbers" shit is about… but don't fuck with that." That did it. That belligerent smirk was wiped off the little shithead's face real quick.

"Yeah… what's that about?" He frowned. "You think some villain or something got it?"

_Idiot._

Brick sighed and popped another cookie in his mouth. "Yeah Boom… that's _exactly_ what must have happened."

**_-I-_ **

Sunday came and went. Some idiot had decided it was the perfect opportunity to try robbing another store… seriously…people were just stupid. It almost seemed insulting to Brick that they had to deal with these small fry along with everything else. But like Pinky said… it just came with the job.

Still stupid. But whatever. So now here they were back in the halls of Townsville High being stared at and the subject of whispers and exclamations wherever they went. He'd been able to avoid Morebucks so far… but the crazy twat was still yammering to everyone she could find that he was apparently her homecoming date… maybe he really should head to the local pound…

"Come one! Come all! Time's a wastin'! Get your Homecoming tickets now! Selling fast!"

He bristled at the obnoxious megaphone wielding brunette standing on a table- Damn…Pinky wasn't kidding. This Robin chick… was nuts.

"Howdy Rowdyruffs!" Ugh. And yet another thing to ruin his perfectly good morning. The cheeky sand haired annoyance waved from his post by the insane school spirit guru herself- why…this kid had suddenly decided he was going to constantly be in their faces… Brick hadn't a clue. But frankly… he was aiming for losing a few teeth soon. Butch and Boomer both waved slightly but Brick just ignored him. He'd get the message soon enough.

He heard a slight snicker but the grey eyed annoyance just looked at him benignly when he flashed him an irritated look.

"You okay dude?" Butch murmured with a slight elbow, "You look kind of pissed."

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. The school's coffee shop…sucked but it was caffeine.

"Look Brick maybe she'll just lay off ya if you tell her the truth- you don't like her like that and shit." Boomer's annoying little voice was seriously cutting into Brick's caffeine appreciation time. He flicked a stern look in his direction.

"Oh please when has that ever worked?" Butch shook his head. "Dude your only hope is landing yourself a date and fast." He crossed his arms. "She catches you smacking lips with some hottie and trust me she'll back off." He nodded sagely.

Boomer looked at him witheringly, "Oh yeah and then we'll have a Morebucks temper tantrum on our hands- remember the _last_ time she thought Big Bro liked some chick."

Butch froze and his face twisted, "Oh…right…" He shuddered. "Tough luck man." He patted his shoulder.

There was a sudden high pitched squeal. The hair on Brick's neck stood up on instinct. But the pounding footsteps shot right past him.

"Hi Boys!" Bubbles' waved excitedly but clearly she miscalculated her speed combined with the newly polished floor- she stumbled and Boomer's arms flew out to steady her. With a little cry the blonde puff fell into his arms.

"G-Good morning Boomer." A tiny little nervous wave and giggle. His brother gulped.

"Hi…B-Bubbles." He hastily set her back down. She giggled again.

Butch threw Brick a long suffering look before he floated upwards and smacked their dim wit of a younger brother over the head. "Idiot." He muttered.

Another raspy laugh sounded, "Mornin' boys. "Did you enjoy the three am wake up call as well?" Buttercup flashed them a bright smile…it was terrifying. "I swear I'm going to find that bastard and rip him into teensy weensy teeny little pieces yes I am- Oh by the way- Mike." The sand haired bastard tilted his head. "Code C." Robin finally stopped her obnoxious cheering. "Magenta." She hissed. "Go. _Now_."

He paled. "Shit…" he mumbled and scooted past them all in a full out _run._ Bubbles giggled albeit nervously,

"Oh BC… it's… not that-."

_**CLICK. CLACK. CLICK. CLACK .** _

The two froze as the student body literally in sync moved to either side of the pink Puff who sailed past the crowd. Her face…etched in a scowl.

"Never mind." Bubbles whimpered and moved closer to Boomer.

"You're going to want to move." Buttercup mumbled as she seemed to suddenly hug the lockers. "Like…now."

His eyebrow raised.

"H-hey Bloss!" Robin called tentatively. She stopped in mid stride.

"I'm. Not. _Going._ Robin." She snarled. (!?) The brunette nodded hastily.

"C-Course not! I was just saying hello- ha ha?" She linked her arms behind her back. "But you know-…"

"Robin. Do you want to die!?" Buttercup hissed. Sounding genuinely… _frightened._ The hell?

"Blossy didn't get her coffee this morning…" Bubbles mumbled to Boomer. "We all slept too late…"

The caffeine deprived Pink Puff turned slowly to face her baby sister who immediately shrunk back against Boom with a gulp.

_What…the HELL!?_

Her eyes! What the!? Were they… _darker!?_ Brick must have been seeing things…. Because he could have sworn… almost could _swear_ that those eyes of her were no longer _pink_ at all! He blinked. Then blinked again. He took a double take at his coffee-it tasted all right… crummy and weak as usual but…he wasn't getting any hint of odd druggy after taste so he wasn't hallucinating.

So how the hell were her eyes-?

She noticed his staring and those disturbingly _magenta_ eyes narrowed.

"What?" She said irritably. "What are you staring at?" She tapped her foot irritably.

_Uh…gee I don't know last time I checked it wasn't normal for people's eyes to just change color!_

He took another sip of his coffee and opened his mouth to rebut her nasty little attitude with a cutting remark of his own but the Green Puff grabbed the scruff of his collar, wrenched him backwards as she hastily shook her head, sliced her neck with a finger and mouthed _no_ while Bubbles and Robin hastily nodded. Pinky scowled more before she whirled around and savagely ripped her locker door open. Sure… locks were overrated anyway wasn't like it was necessary or anything to go to the trouble of doing the combination or anything.

"Coming through! Move aside! Emergency situation here! If you wanna live you'll let me pass!"

He blinked but he was once again abruptly shoved aside- _OYE!_ – The little shit was panting and gasping for air.

"Mornin' Bloss!" She stiffened and Brick could have sworn he literally heard a _growl_ more akin to an animal than a human. His brothers warily walked to either side of him.

"What is it Michael?" She snapped but her voice trailed as the twerp dangled the steaming Styrofoam cup in front of her.

"Heard you guys had a late night- so here ya go!" He flashed her a broad smile. "One six sugared double espresso courtesy of your old pal Believe."

Even Brick wasn't expecting the sheer savagery of how fast she grabbed that drink; Though the kid barely seemed fazed as she began _chugging_ that…sugared monstrosity- how the hell could one even call that _coffee!?_ Those crazy dark eyes closed in seeming bliss.

_Gulp. Gulp. Gulp._

She sighed and her eyes opened. Her sisters along with the brunette seemed to exhale in sync.

_What…the…fuck…is going on here!?_

Now her eyes were _pink_ again!? What the- Explanation please!

"Thank you Michael." She breathed. "You're a saint." One last gulp and she threw it casually in the nearest trash can.

"Heh no problem Bloss." He crossed his arms and winked.

_Twitch._ Oh…he _really_ didn't like this kid.

She had gathered her books together. Brick took another sip but frowned as she seemed to struggle with the one arm and all. Shit… that damned cast- he was _really_ going to enjoy destroying it- but first off all like hell was Brick just going to sit by and let her carry that huge bag all by her-.

"Hold on a sec Bloss- there ya go" It swung over his shoulder easily.

_Twitch. Twitch._

"Michael…I can take care of myself!" She sounded annoyed. As well she should! Stupid… and why was the Robin girl not even reacting! She was _right_ there!

"Don't even bother Bloss- you know him." _Speaking of-_ the brunette put down her megaphone and the little shit effortlessly put out a hand and she hopped down from the table. A little giggle and a quick peck on the cheek. "Always has to be the _knight in shining armor."_ She rolled her eyes.

The shithead chuckled. "What? Someone's gotta prove that chivalry isn't dead." He shrugged. And…Brick stiffened- oh those creepy grey eyes BETTER not be in _his_ direction! That _better_ not have been aimed at _him_!

_I'll show YOU chivalry… you little piece of-!_

He was only saved by the bell for homeroom. The girls both yelped and Robin pressed another kiss on the shithead's cheek before all three of them scampered off goodbyes in their wake.

"See you in class Brick!" Hmm? Pinky waved but before he could think of returning it she had already turned away and hurried off. The grey eyed asshole shot them a mocking salute before he followed after her.

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"Uh Big bro…?"

"Boss you okay?"

_Why…that…little…piece…of…_

"Uh... Brick careful you're kind of-." Boomer raised a stupid finger up listlessly.

"YEOWCH!"With a howl Brick dropped the steaming cup of coffee which had suddenly boiled over his goddamn hand! His brothers both jumped away from the molten liquid.

"Too late..." Boomer muttered.

"Aw man that has gotta hurt!" Butch grimaced.

Mocking laughter entered his ears.

Oh… Oh the _comedian_ wanted to play?

Fine... _Let's play._

**_-I-_ **

_**12:17 PM** _

Brick had realized something…

Days he didn't have shop… sucked.

Days he'd been stuck in a never ending physics class… slightly had become tolerable…

Days he was forced to run for his life from the insane banshee of Townsville High who had _not_ taken the hint still… were annoying!

But… the days he had been forced to endure…this never ending _cackle…_ were _EXCRUCIATING!_

Because that's what this was! This was no _laugh._ This was no _guffaw._ This was no _chuckle!_

This…was…a…sadistic…annoying CACKLE! How the HELL had he never noticed it before! This Mike Believe… -who also had a stupid fucking name too! - sported easily the most _annoying_ laugh on the face of the planet…and it _never_ stopped!

He was never going to complain about Tweedle Dee or Dum again! Nope! He tapped his fingers against the desk as he was forced to continue hearing the wretched sound coming from the front. The willowy brunette continued her incessant giggling at whatever asinine – completely unfunny- thing her stupid boyfriend was saying and Brick's eyes narrowed as even Pinky… _Pinky_ had begun chuckling.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It… _really_ wasn't that funny. Or clever. Why was she still laughing?

Look at him… stupid… player. One hand was firmly clasped around Robin's hand underneath their desks but he was still… being all _buddy buddy_ with Pinky like… like…

AND STOP LOOKING AT HIM! Seriously that was the _third_ time those creepy grey eyes had darted in Brick's direction!

What was this… kid's deal!?

What's wrong… grey boy – afraid of a little competition!

… _WHAT!?_

His pen froze in mid stroke.

What had he just…his gaze drifted to his notes.

And he paled.

_**Pinky…Pinky…Pinky…** _

Brain Damage.

He clearly had brain damage! Clearly! He hastily crossed…what amounted to his entire page of notes but whatever he could borrow from Pin- uh _her!_ Yeah… that was it. He was just…uh… not feeling well. Brain damage would do that to a guy after all!

His inner thoughts were interrupted by a scraping of a chair…and the scent of strawberries and sugar soon engulfed him. He blinked and jumped- she cocked her head.

"Mrs. Kellan told everyone to pair up-Would you like to?" He blinked again.

"Oh…uh sure."

_Snicker._

THAT'S IT!

He was going to rip those goddamn vocal cords out!

"Brick?" She looked at him-concern in those lovely pink eyes of hers. "Are you alright?" He blinked again. The asshole was currently engrossed in conversation with Robin at the front. With not a care in the world.

"Uh…yeah…sorry Pinky guess I uh…spaced out a bit there." _Dumbass._ Her eyes furrowed.

**Brain Damage: 1**

**Brick: 0**

"I see." She murmured. "Something on your mind?"

_Yeah. You. And the consequences of brain damage._

"Just… normal stuff I guess." He shrugged.

She placed the worksheet in the middle of the desk. Basic review of act 1 and 2 of Julius Caesar. He'd already read the whole thing…and so had she apparently. They made quick work of it.

"So…" He began awkwardly. _Smooth Jojo…smooth._ He balanced his pen in between his fingers. "You figured a way out of it yet?" _Really…THAT was the only thing you could think of….dumbass._

She gave a small sniff, "Very funny Ruff. No… Bubbles has yet to cease in her begging…and since your brother is now accompanying the group of them….apparently I no longer have an excuse." She mumbled. "Because even _BC_ is going!" Her voice suddenly took up the high pitched tone of Bubbles Utonium….and she had it pitch perfect to boot.

"Damn…" he crossed his arms. "Not bad Pinky." Her cheeks flushed a slight rose and she hastily looked back down to her notes. "Spot on actually."

"Shut up Ruff…" She mumbled. Her eyes scanned the left then right. "What about you? Have you contacted the local pound?" His mouth curled.

"Yep they've got a nice rabid one waiting." He snickered. She narrowed her eyes but then her lips curled. He was ready for it this time though! No…uncomfortable jolts in his gut this time! " You wanna come see?"

"I'd rather have plausible deniability for the aftermath. You understand of course." She rested her chin in her good hand. "Someone has to lead the team while you're doing hard time for first by canine."

He snorted a little louder than he'd wanted "Of course. You'll bail me out though won't you? Temporary insanity charge?"

That lip curled again. He squeezed his fist unseen under the desk. "I suppose I could try. It might spare you the chair. But…I can't make any promises." A small chuckle again. "Oh by the way…" Her eyes suddenly glimmered again. "What are your plans Friday afternoon?"

_Jolt._

"Uh… nothing." He cleared his throat. _Wow way to sound like a lame ass._ "I mean maybe doing a shift at the garage…" Err probably not. Walter had needed him Saturday…not Friday but…she didn't need to know that. Her face brightened.

"Good." She nodded.

"Good?"

The bell rang then. Damn it. He grabbed the bag before a certain _someone_ could beat him to it. After all. It was lunch time.

_Their_ lunch time.

…aw hell _…_

**Brain damage 2**

**Brick -0**

"I am going to be so happy when this wretched thing comes off." She mumbled.

"We can have a ritual burning if you want." He snickered. She snorted.

"Tempting. But Bubbles has already made me promise it to her."

He gave her an odd look. "… _why?"_ She sighed.

"I haven't the foggiest to be brutally honest." She rolled her eyes. "You know…you really don't have to hold it for me…just slide it on my shoulder once that's done I can handle it."

His grip tightened. "It's no big deal Pinky. C'mon I'm starved." She frowned with a sigh.

"Very well…" A shaking of the head. "And they say chivalry is dead." She mumbled. He smirked. And it only grew as they passed the two brunettes at the front.

"Hey Bloss you need a hand?" He crossed his arms and tilted his head like a dolt. That infuriating smirk plastered on his face.

"No thank you I'm covered" Pinky gave them both a small smile.

_HA! Suck it Believe!_

Robin raised an eyebrow but the creep with the grey eyes just shrugged and his arm went around Robin's waist.

"Okie dokie. See ya." Another snicker. _Twitch._ What…was so damn funny!?

"Not coming to lunch?" She queried even as Brick stiffened. The kid's gaze flew to him. And his smirk seemed to widen. Brick's fist clenched.

"Nah. Homecoming duty." He shrugged.

"Speaking of-! You missy!" Robin pointed a finger. "Have yet to buy that ticket! And frankly-!" Suddenly that crystal blue gaze was fixated on _Brick_. "Neither have _you_!" She put her hands on her hips. "Chop chop time's a wastin' honestly! Or is Slutbucks really taking care of everything?"

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"Robin…" Pinky's voice was a warning tone. The brunette shrugged and Brick's self-control something in which he prided himself on – finally exploded

"I'M… NOT… TAKING… HER!" The classroom windows ominously shook.

There was a silence as Brick breathed hard. His grip on both the backpacks was like steel.

Robin nodded suddenly with a snort. "I knew it. I knew that crazy twat was full of it." She shook her head. "You poor thing." She looked towards her boyfriend who nodded sagely.

"Yeesh- That chick is _nuts_ dude."

"Oh gee you _think!"_ Idiot! Way to state the god damn obvious! God he hated this kid! This stupid smug asshole!"I'm more than a little aware of that! I've been dealing with her shit for…" He growled. " _Eight_ years now!" The kid's eyes widened and he shuddered.

"Oh…shit dude. I am _so_ sorry." He grimaced. "That just ain't right."

"Tell me about it…" Brick grumbled.

Pinky put a hand on his arm and patted it slightly before she shook her head. "How far has that ridiculous rumor spread at this point Robin?"

The brunette grimaced. "She's telling _everyone._ So… the whole sophomore class definitely…maybe a few of the juniors… seniors don't give a shit…freshmen… don't know who anyone is yet… so…unknown?" She looked…genuinely apologetic. "Brick I'm sorry I didn't mean to piss you off really." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and twiddled her thumbs.

_Cripes…_

"It's… fine." He managed to spit out. "You…just gotta sell those tickets…" He shrugged. "It ain't _your_ fault the crazy bitch is delusional."

"I'm telling you…Rottweiler." Pinky mumbled

His lip twitched. "Advocating first by canine are we Pinky?"

"I'm advocating nothing. Plausible deniability." She said smoothly. "I'm _everything nice_ after all."

_Snort._ He blinked. The Believe asshole was biting his lip and averting his gaze from her but he did raise an eyebrow in Brick's direction.

"Everything nice my ass." Brick muttered. There was a light slap on his arm.

"Hilarious Ruff." She looked at the clock. "Let's go. There won't be any pudding left at this rate,"

"Oh _horrors_." The asshole said with a snicker. She flashed him a hard look as Brick bristled. _That's it._

"Shut up!" Their voices were in sync. Said moron blinked. Then blinked again. His shoulders shook before he bit his lip.

Then gave them a salute.

"Whatever you says _Reds_." Another annoying…cackle. Which soon erupted into…literal hysterics.

… _What…was this kid's…DEAL!?_

**_-I-_ **

His mind was still reeling even as they walked. She paused at her locker and like he was on some kind of autopilot he handed her the books she no longer needed and took hold of the ones she did. Held the bag open. Insert. Zip. Clasp. Back on the shoulder it went.

"So… how exactly _do_ you plan on avoiding the crazy woman's attempts to drag you to Homecoming?"

He buzzed his lips. "I was thinking a bunker would be sufficient." He shrugged.

"Bunker huh? Hmm mind if I get in on that? I think you and I could tolerate each other's company for a little while at this point." She laughed.

_Jolt._

"I mean… we're friends now… right?" She tilted her head slightly, he blinked.

Friends…? Him and Pinky? She frowned.

"Or... Not-." She murmured. "Okay I guess acquaintances would be a better-."

"Nah… we're friends." He said quickly- surprising even himself as they strolled through the cafeteria doors- Brick holding them open- she had a cast! It would have been… rude or something to just let it slam in her damn face! He swiped his ID casually and she did the same before precariously balancing a tray on her elbow. That…was a disaster waiting to happen. He plucked it up casually and she bristled.

"I'm not some kind of helpless damsel." She muttered. "I can take care of myself…"

"Do you _want_ to lose your lunch?" Her nostrils flared and her good wrist clenched,

He made no comment as he found an empty table and she sulkily followed. She plopped into her chair gracelessly and picked up her fork and… picked at what the school was calling lasagna. His own fork stuck fast in the…meat hybrid on his own plate.

When it came to opening her orange juice however… he swallowed a snort at her attempts to figure out how to remove the cap seal with one hand. A defeated sounding sigh and she held it out- avoiding his gaze of course but he nonetheless removed the seal and put it down smoothly in front of her-he was even nice enough to remove the cap itself.

She scowled and plopped a courageous heap of that… pasta whatever... into her mouth-regretted it of course and promptly dropped the fork before _discreetly_ lifting up her napkin. He averted his gaze – and waited until the little muffled coughs abated before he faced her once again.

"I don't think that's ricotta." She murmured.

"It might have been… a few months ago." Brick countered. She shuddered and gently but firmly pushed the tray away to the edge.

He looked at his own and followed suit. Guess he'd be picking something up after school. She was sipping at her juice listlessly, and he leaned back in his chair.

"So…any _real_ ideas on how to escape the Homecoming trap your sister likely has planned for you?"

Another pert little sniff. "I don't suppose you would be willing to share custody of a certain Rottweiler?"

Funny…it was becoming…a strangely enjoyable lunch. Maybe…he could get used to this.

"Depends. You willing to clean up after shit?"

"Don't I already do that for a living?"

Those pink eyes sparkled with mischief. His lips curled.

…Yep… He could _definitely_ get used to this.

"Touché Pinky."

**_-I-_ **

_**From "Pinky"** _

_Bad news Ruff- I'm afraid they're all out of Rottweilers at the pound- I don't suppose you're at all interested in a Chihuahua – I've heard they have quite the nasty little bite after all._

_**From: Brick** _

_Yeah sorry I'll pass on the rat dog. We'll have to figure something else out to turn the crazy twat into a chew toy._

_**From "Pinky"** _

_Really now? I have no idea what you're talking about- I was simply under the impression you desired a canine companion I must keep my plausible deniability- you understand of course Brick._

He smirked and leaned back in the couch, hands flying over the keys.

_**From Brick:** _

_Oh right- how silly of me. I meant to say is I have yet to figure out a way to keep that insane bitch at bay._

**From "Pinky"**

_Well there's always the bunker._

_**From Brick:** _

_Hmm… not a bad idea. It have good Wi-Fi?_

**From "Pinky"**

_Naturally. You think I'd consent to anything less? All we'd need is that and a constant supply of Prince and I think we'd be good for a while._

The door opened and Butch came crashing through- he raised an eyebrow and sighed.

_**From Brick:** _

_Pfft- and no dumbasses allowed in there either right? Speaking of- Tweedle Dee is home- which means Tweedle Dum is right around the corner. Ugh… save me._

"BIG BROOOOOOOO!" He buzzed his lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded, Butch looked ravaged and despite himself Brick felt a twinge of concern. Butch collapsed on his knees.

"They're all _gone!"_ he lamented. "All of them! There's an odd number of cheerleaders! And they _all_ got dates already… I'm the odd one out!"

He blinked. His phone buzzed.

_**From "Pinky"** _

_You're terrible. They're your brothers. You love them. You'd be sad if they went away. Don't deny it Ruff._

Butch was still lamenting the fact he was a moron who couldn't count. The door opened with another flourish and Boomer threw his arms in the air.

"Hello dear brothers! What a lovely day it is- Butch the hell is wrong with you?" Boomer tilted his head. " Oh right- the uneven cheer squad this year since Julie left last week…. Tough luck bro. Hey, what color dress do you think Bubbles will wear- I should get a matching tie or something right? I mean…. Technically I'm just…um walking in with them but I mean if Bubbles asks me to dance then we should match and- aw hell what if I have the wrong tie color and we clash and she's too embarrassed to be seen with me and-!"

He looked at his phone and then at the little message within.

**From Brick:**

_I think I could live._

"Shit! I should ask her…. But that's too obvious…. And what if she's creeped out and-and!"

" How can the Butch be the one left in the dust- I'm a fucking super hero! They all should want me!"

"Um uh- okay focus Boomer- you can do this! Just… uh… ask her… be… cool… _suav_ e-and aw man she's gonna think I'm some kind of stalker!"

Brick rolled his eyes and sighed.

_**From Brick:** _

_What color dress is the blonde wearing? Boom's freaking out…. Something about a tie… or something._

"This is… I can't accept this! I can't! I'm the Butch! I ain't being the one left in the dust!"

_**From Pinky:** _

_Her dress is light blue- but her shoes are apparently dark blue- tell Boomer he's not to worry- Bubbles is taking care of those details as we speak. – And uh huh…. Sure you don't love your brothers. ;p_

He rolled his eyes.

"Oye! Lame ass! She's wearing blue- _shocker_ –calm the fuck down! Butch you have an entire phone as you said filled with girls- just pick one! Cripes! Morons!"

Butch stopped his lamentations and immediately picked up his phone. Boomer ceased in his own panic but then his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"How do you know?" He floated towards Brick and then peered down at Brick's phone- he immediately slammed his hand over it.

"Oye! Privacy ever heard of it!?"

Boomer's eye grew narrower and narrower. "Big Bro… what are you hiding?"

_Hiding?!_ "Nothing! Cripes- shouldn't you be writing a stupid love song or whatever- HEY!" Butch tossed Brick's phone in his hands.

" _Dayum_ Big Bro- these texts or a freaking novel- check this out Boom- it _never_ ends!" He scrolled up and then down obnoxiously. " Hmm- Ruff? She calls you _Ruff?"_ He snorted. His cheeks grew warm- because the AC was off- and he jumped up.

"Give it back!" It was tossed above his head and Boomer caught it easily.

"Holy… damn he's right -Big Bro do you two _ever_ stop? _"_ He ripped it away and shoved it in his pocket.

"Seriously though… _Ruff?_ _"_ Butch snickered.

_Twitch._

"Very… funny." His phone vibrated again.

"I thought you hated dogs…" Boomer cocked his head like an idiot. "But… you let her call you-?"

"I ain't a dog!" Brick snapped. Another vibration. He frowned and with a grumble fished his phone out.

_**From Pinky:** _

_They're picking up traces of what could be a mutant Ruff- meet us downtown in five minutes._

Followed by another…

_**From Pinky:** _

_BRICK! ANSWER. YOUR. PHONE!_

He blinked and the ground shook.

"Shit! Boys! Look alive! Big Bad and Ugly alert! Downtown! MOVE!"

Boomer cursed and zipped off- Butch followed and Brick grabbed his blue tooth- a newfangled idea the two of them had been… err debating- why the phone conversations were so long and-. His phone rang again.

"I'm coming I'm coming! – What the-! Cripes woman don't yell at me! A what-!? It's a WHAT!?... WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO OUT THERE!?"

**_-I-_ **

_**From Pinky:** _

_If I ever see… another living vegetable in my lifetime it will be far too soon."_

_**From Brick:** _

_Agreed… how the… hell do I get this out of my hair?_

_**From Pinky:** _

_Baking Soda… lots… and lots of baking soda. Also- you're free from your pack mule duties as of tomorrow Ruff congratulations- at least one piece of good news this evening._

_**From Brick:** _

_I still say you should have let me burn it. And… what the hell is this shit anyway!?-… never mind. I don't wanna know do I?_

_**From Pinky:** _

_No… no you do not. See you tomorrow Ruff._

_**-I-** _

_**From Pinky:** _

_Freedom! Freedom at last! I've never been so happy to feel my own bare skin! :D – So… lets go off and celebrate! Now. Right now. Coffee shop. School. You. Me. NOW_

_**From Brick:** _

_What's the hurry?_

_**From Pinky:** _

_She's found me. Save me. I hate this school event. I hate it!_

Brick sighed and sipped at his coffee- forty five minutes early- cripes. The things he did for-.

Coffee. Yeah. Coffee.

He checked his phone again, she'd wanted to meet _fifteen_ minutes ago. The hell was taking so long? Pinky was never late.

**_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ **

Finally. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. She was out of breath.

"Sorry!" She said in a rush. "Had to-." Another pause- "Jump out the window- Coffee. Please- I'll pay you back."

He rolled his eyes but nonetheless passed her the sugar water she called coffee- it wasn't even _brown_ anymore.

"You are aware that this much sugar really makes the whole "coffee" thing irrelevant right?" She flashed him an irritated look before she started sucking down the sugared monstrosity.

He continued sipping his normal caffeinated beverage as they strolled down the hall. The color returned to her face as she mirrored him- "Ah… thank you Ruff… how much do I-."

He waved it off. "Meh don't worry about it- so… why did you have to jump out a window?"

She groaned. "Bubbles... _and_ Robin ambushed me this morning- I'm just sitting at the kitchen table eating my breakfast and then- all of a sudden there are two hyperactive teenage girls yelling at me over not going to homecoming! They chased me all the way to my room!"

He rolled his eyes again. "You've gotta be kidding me."

She sighed miserably, "How I wish I was."

"And Buttercup during all this-."

She frowned. "Enjoying the entertainment." She mumbled. He snorted though he swallowed it at the nasty glare she sent him. "I… just don't get it Ruff. It's just a dance… a stupid… asinine-."

He shrugged. "Beats me. I finally got Tweedle Dee and Dum to lay off on me." After threats of intense violence.

She gave him a knowing look, a slightly disapproving look to boot, "Violence solves nothing Ruff." She sighed.

"It solved this." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Brick Anthony Jojo whatever am I going to do with you?" _Uh… um…well…_

He only snickered. It was the only response…that he could maintain his dignity making.

He took a quick recovery gulp of his coffee.

**Brain Damage- 3**

**Brick-… is there even a point to this?**

"By the way… thank you for agreeing to meet so early- I was hoping we could talk for a bit without um- you know."

_Jolt._

He should have been listening. But Brick was too busy skimming that… modest yet form fitting top that clung to her in _all_ the right places. The red one she was sporting today… damn… it was a nice color on her though once again she was wearing one of those high necked sleeveless ones again...

Strange… he'd never paid attention before... But for some odd reason… he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen her wearing anything… low cut…

_NOT_ that Brick was… hoping…or looking for her to…of course not… he had no desire…to see her… uh… _chest_ or anything. Who did he look like- _Butch!?_

"-That disgusting creature- ugh I cannot _believe_ how long it took to get my hair clean-Brick? Brick are you listening?"

He blinked. " Huh- oh uh yeah- I'm listening." She frowned.

"Uh huh… " She crossed her arms. Sure enough the wretched cast was gone at long last and she had finally been able to regain control over her hair- having been Bubbles' personal Darby doll for the last two weeks. It was tied back in the simple long ponytail with the ever there scarlet ribbon – no elaborate braids or curls in sight. It suited her.

But…lately…Brick had begun to wonder what those long locks felt like… would they be cool to the touch like finely spun silk…or would they be warm like the molten copper they so resembled? Was it really as thick as it looked-would his face become lost in it if say he somehow ended up with his nose buried in its magnificent glory? Did it have the same lingering smell that followed her everywhere she went of strawberries and sugar…or did it have its own unique aroma… or maybe that was where that mouthwatering scent was coming from in the first place.

Then Brick would wake from his disturbing daydreams and promptly find something of some mass to bash his head against.

**Brain Damage -4**

**Brick – You're a nutcase.**

"BRICK!" He jumped back and she tapped her foot irritably. "You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" He blinked and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh…uh sorry…Pinky…still waking…up you know?" He laughed sheepishly but she continued to give him a withering look.

"HEY If it ain't the Reds!"

_Twitch._

Oh for the love of- Not _you_.

The annoyance jogged over to them both and grinned cheekily. He was sweating…he needed a shower. He utterly reeked. The big black duffel bag at his feet was soaking wet and he was sporting one of this dump's hideous brown and green sports jackets with an obnoxiously big black number 17' embroidered atop it.

A jock. Of course. That explained the lack of a brain.

Pinky smiled politely, though Brick noticed with relish her nose slightly scrunched.

"Ah…good morning Michael – have a good practice?" Her nose scrunched more and the idiot blinked.

"Oh-! Sorry guys- yeah practice was intense- but hey how else we gonna beat those Citysville losers! Heh heh!" He thankfully took a few steps backwards freeing them from the miasma of jock B.O. "These six am ones are a killer though." He buzzed his lips but then he smiled slyly, "So… Tweety tells me you pulled the ole' window escape eh Bloss?"

_Twitch. Twitch._

"Oh hardy har-har. Do you have _any_ idea how humiliating this is? Hiding from my own sister!" She scowled. "I wasn't even able to finish my breakfast and I have last lunch today!"

Brick bristled. Well why didn't she say something!? Jeez he would have grabbed a bagel or something for her…wait… DAMN IT!

**Brain Damage-5**

**Brick- … never mind.**

"Yeah I figured." The sand haired boy shook his head and dug in his backpack before he tossed something to her. A granola bar. Oh gee! How _thoughtful!_

God he hated this little shit.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"What are friends for Bloss?" He shrugged. Oh yeah _friends_ \- _uh huh. Sure._

Brick took another strengthening gulp of his coffee before he crushed the Styrofoam and tossed it in the basket behind him. Effortlessly-no hesitation because he was simply that awesome! He didn't even have to look behind him to know that he made the shot-. Bah what did a stupid _jock_ have on Brick-!

"Uh dude you missed." Believe put up a stupid finger and cocked his head like a fucking moron as he said it.

_TWITCH. TWITCH. TWITCH._

He grit his teeth. Mashed them together so hard any normal _mortal_ teeth would have been crushed. He forced his mouth to stay a nonchalant thin line as he stiffly turned and slammed it in the wastebasket before walking back.

"So Bloss is running from the evil puppy eyes and I'm trying to whip a bunch of meatheads into shape but what brings you here so early Jojo?" The idiot looked at him with… an infuriatingly bemused expression.

_I….hate... you._

"Pinky and I decided to meet up for coffee." _Got a problem with that asshole!?_

The ass's eyebrow rose, "Did you now?" Another snicker. More homicidal thoughts concerning the ripping of vocal cords. The brat gave Pinky a strange look but said nothing further. Pinky…hadn't even noticed. The kid however picked up his smelly bag. "Well not to be rude but I need to hit the showers fore' Tweety gets here heh." He winked.

_Twitch._

He turned to go- thank god- but then stopped and turned back around, "By the way Bloss-word of warning- those tickets are only available until next week - Those two are going to be on the scent so keep your guard up. You know how that crazy sister of yours can get."

They both seemed to shudder in sync before she hastily cleared her throat.

"Yes…thank you… For the warning Michael." He nodded and then gave another _mocking_ salute.

"No prob- Enjoy your coffee _Reds_." He snickered again and it only grew louder the farther he got.

What…was…this…shithead's… _DEAL!?_

He glared after the retreating figure. Maybe some melted sneakers would be enough to wipe that belligerent little "smile" off that asshole's face!

_**-I-** _

The kid's warning…unfortunately turned out to be merited.

" _WHHHHHHY!?"_ Bubbles had grabbed her by her homeroom.

"Blossy! It'll be _fuuuuun!"_ No escape. The blonde had practically pinned Pinky to her locker.

"You can't not go!" Water Fountain.

"Everyone's going to be there!" Gym.

"People will wonder why you're not!" Hallway by the auditorium.

"You totally missed it last year too!" Water machine.

"It is your _duty_ to be there missy!" In front of English classroom.

It had been a rough morning for sure but now…it was for his _favorite_ class of the day. _Lunch._

"So Pinky think the mystery meat will be identifiable today?" He leaned against her locker casually, and she looked up at him from depositing her books.

"Be sure to tell me later whether I should avoid it or not." He threw her an odd look. "I have last lunch today remember- Mrs. Kueva insisted my class switch because _"_ apparently no one pays attention after lunch." Especially in Geometry."

Damn it…she had told him that. He'd completely forgotten. He frowned, guess he was on his own then. No one else had this lunch either. Shame…he'd gotten kind of used to their daily lunchroom chats. Oh well. That was life and it sucked sometimes.

She hugged her geometry book to her chest as they continued to walk side by side.

"By the way. Are you still free tomorrow afternoon?"

_Jolt._ "Yeah. Nothing on my end, Tweedle Dee's practice ends at four and Tweedle Dum's-." He rolled his eyes. " Let's just say he cleared his _whole_ schedule.' She chuckled.

"Those two are ridiculous- do you think we should intervene? You know as good older siblings ought." Her chuckle this time was lighter.

"What- you mean lock them in a closet?" He snickered as her face twisted in sudden revulsion.

"Not the mental image I wanted in my head Ruff!" She smacked him with the book

He grabbed said book and held it in the air just out of reach "Hey you're the one who said-!"

"I meant we talk some sense into them-!" Her face went slightly pale. " _Not-!"_ Her face twisted more and she shook her head." Never…mind." She shuddered. She reached up to grab her book but he just held it higher. She glowered. " _Really!?_ Brick! Give it back!" She put her hands on her hips and glared upwards at him. He smirked.

"Ask me nicely." His snickers were growing dangerously close to chuckles. And it grew even harder to keep a stern face when her lips pursed into a literal _pout._ This could be fun. After all- they had a good five minutes before that bell rang again. And her face was too…too priceless for Brick to resist…he was kind of human damn it!

"Brick give it!" She demanded again and when he still didn't move- because really how hard was it to say the magic word _honestly?_ \- she lunged for it. How unfortunate that even though she was pretty tall for a chick – Brick was still all the _taller._ He put a hand out and easily kept her frantic attempts to grab it at bay

"Hmm? What was that Pinky? I think I missed a pretty important word in there." She scowled.

"So help me Ruff if you make me late-!"

"All it'll take is one little word Pinky." He snickered.

He…was enjoying this a little _too_ much to be brutally honest. There was something… exhilarating that he couldn't quite put a name to but… it was… addicting to say the least- something that had always been there when he had messed with her in the past…and seeing as they were now… … friends versus hated rivals… heh that just made it _even_ better.

He raised a finger and wiggled it back and forth. "Tick Tock Pinky… Would hate for the _commander and leader_ to be stuck in detention for something _so_ avoidable."

She grit her teeth, and her eyes blazed. " _Please._ Can I have my book back Brick?" She said it through clenched teeth and he smoothly handed it over.

"Well since you asked _so_ nicely now was that so hard Pin-OW!" He rubbed his arm irritably but she flashed him a smug smile.

"Of course not Ruff. Have a good lunch-." Her eyes then narrowed but…her smirk seemed to widen. "Oh look it seems you'll have company." She patted his cheek gently. "Enjoy… _Bricky."_ Her smile was ever wider as she turned on her heel with a little hum. He blinked even as his fingers trailed the spot where that soft hand had only just been...

Wait… _**Bricky!?**_

Oh…Oh she wouldn't. She wouldn't _DARE._

Suddenly…the hairs on his neck stood straight up.

_**Clickclackclickclack CRASH clickclackclack** _

" BRIIIIIIICKYYYYYYY!"

… _Oh…that conniving little-!_

The smell hit him first. Cigarette smoke… and the most obnoxious floral arrangement money could possibly buy. He gagged but the burr latched onto his arm regardless and started rambling in that high pitched squeal that made the scraping a chalkboard sound like a symphony orchestra!

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN GET OFF ME!" He bellowed. A few curious heads turned in his direction.

"Oh Bricky! I didn't know you had this lunch! I never see you anymore!"

_Oh horrors…_

Morebucks only nuzzled her head in his sleeve-…Again…he had actually _liked_ this shirt… one of these days he was going to start sending this bitch the dry cleaning bill! …Then again she'd take it the wrong way…

_Cripes._

"Oh it's all that…that _bitch's_ fault!" She lamented in an obnoxious whine.

He wrenched his arm free. She was too busy blubbering to try to grab it back and he shoved his hands in his pockets and strode towards the lunch room. He was _supposed_ to be sitting at a table with Pinky right now…but _noo_ because a bunch of brainless idiots couldn't bother to make themselves pay attention after stuffing their faces now Brick had lost his lunch partner!

…Err… Well… Okay…so one day a week really shouldn't be _that_ bad…but it…it was the principle of the thing! Those meetings had been beneficial damn it! They had discussed…strategy and improvements for the team!

…and books

…and movies.

And… life in general…but it was mainly all _business!_ They basically had the same schedule after all! Who else was he going to sit with!? He only had lunch with the dumbasses on Fridays! And...And…

Well now who was whining like a little bitch?

**Brain Damage: … 6**

**Brick: … Just…forget it.**

_Cripes._ He clenched his jaw. Okay…so this…brain…damage…was maybe more of a problem than he'd thought.

"BRICKY!" Another latch. Ugh. Well he'd be trashing this shirt. He continued to walk. If he were lucky she'd trip over her stupid shoes. After all no matter what this insane girl thought or claimed she had _nowhere_ near the grace Pinky had; his counterpart never tripped or even stumbled on her own elegant shoes she'd even go on assignment in them while this idiot was practically eating concrete the second she took more than a few steps in those trashy hooker heels she was sporting!

Shockingly…she managed to cling on the entire walk to the cafeteria- kept rambling in his ear the entire lunch line- he caught a few sympathetic glances dart his way. Before she started dragging _him_ out of the lunch room itself and into the courtyard and with a surprising showing of strength shoved _him_ on a bench before she took the seat closest to him and latched onto his arm like a vice again.

Her eyes darted to the left and right like she was…afraid…of something. He scowled.

"Bricky…Bricky its safe now. You can totally talk to me!" She hissed. "Those bitches can't get to you here!"

_What…_

He jerked back as the crazy woman was suddenly in his face. "Bricky…Bricky I'm here for you…I know this has got to be hard- but I am _here_ for you."

He blinked. She shook her head. "I totally get it…and oh Bricky…its's _brilliant!_ I cannot _believe_ I didn't figure it out before!" She giggled hysterically. "You should totally be an actor Bricky…you're just so good _I_ almost believed you!"

This girl was an idiot. A literal idiot. Why did the world hate him so much? Why couldn't she have fixated on Tweedle Dee-or Tweedle Dum? Why'd it have to be him? What did Brick _ever_ do to deserve this!?

Slugs didn't count! He'd been _FIVE!_ He'd been _stupid!_

This… this was ridiculous. He was… Brick…Anthony..Jojo. Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. Co-leader of the God damn X' Team! He…did _NOT_ have to put up with this. He wrenched his arm free.

"Listen... You… crazy…bitch-!" He enunciated each word carefully, as if speaking to a child because really the spoiled bitch still was! – "I am only going to say this once- and ONLY once -I. DO. NOT. LIKE-!"

She grabbed back onto his arm and stuck her overdone face in it. "OH Bricky I missed you soooooooo much! I know you have to but why are you always with that stupid bitch now!" She began…literally weeping. And making a scene. Heads were turning. Well this was just… _Great!_

She suddenly sniffed theatrically, "but I know… I know this is as hard for you as it is for me and your super elaborate plan to get rid of these nasty bitches once and for all _will_ succeed!" She snuggled into his arm again, " Oh Bricky! Don't you worry! I'll _always_ be here waiting! And once you succeed then you and I will-!" She began to ramble. Again.

Oh for the love of would someone- somebody- _anybody_ – come kill him and put him out of his misery! She was like a burr- an annoying little pest that no matter how many times he shook off would simply keep sticking to him- and her voice-… that nasally high pitched cacophony that made his ears bleed continued to echoe around the courtyard now that she was spouting off about her apparent "epiphany" loud enough for anyone and their damn mother to hear- it would get back to Pinky- her suspicions would be raised and he'd be in for hell.

_Hell._

Seriously… SOMEBODY!

_ANYBODY!_

There was a cough and Brick stiffened.

Okay…he did _NOT_ mean that literally!

Mike Believe stood with his arms folded, that cheeky annoying grin on his stupid face as he looked at them both. Those unnerving grey eyes met Brick's for a moment.

And then he… _winked?_

"Sorry to interrupt you two- but I'm here with a message for Mr. Jojo here." He waved with his hand. "If you'll follow me my good sir." She bristled and her face whipped out from where she'd buried it in Brick's shirt.

"Excuse me _PEASANT_ but Bricky and I are _BUSY!_ " She snarled. "Why don't you find that loudmouth crow you call a girlfriend and fuck off!"

His face didn't even change. He didn't even blink. He didn't even seem _fazed_ in the least what this stupid bitch had just called his _girlfriend_!? Brick scowled. Believe's smirk only seemed to grow…wider.

"Yeah sorry no can do- I'm on official X' Team business."

Brick stiffened. Shit! Had his phone gone off in the midst of her shrill screeching!? Fuck! Pinky was going to eat him alive! …and the fact that she had sent _this_ asshole to come get him…. _Cripes._ He glared at the wretched parasite who was still clamped on his arm.

"I don't care about what those bitches have to say to _my_ Bricky-!" She hissed. "Especially that pink eyed _FREAK!"_

Brick's teeth mashed together. That's it! No more Mr. Nice Rowdyruff!

" _LET. ME. GO_ _–_ You insipid twat!" He snarled.

She ignored him.

"So why don't you go tell that bitch that I am _more_ than aware of her evil schemes concerning my poor Bricky and furthermore-!"

Her face suddenly went white.

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_

He clamped his hands over his ears to try to protect them from the high pitched _SHRIEK_ that erupted from the crazy banshee before without even a second glance at him the girl was _out_ of there.

_Squeak_.

Eh? His gaze went down when he felt something…brush against his foot and he soon came face to face with...a little grey mouse…currently nesting in his shoelaces. He jumped and tossed the rodent off-.

Only for it to…disappear…in mid…air.

…HUH!?

He blinked. Then blinked again. Then a third time for good measure.

What…just…happened.

He saw the guy was looking at him benignly- oh shit. Well he'd figure out… teleporting rodents another time but right now- Duty called.

He dug his phone out of his pocket. "Okay kid what's the situation-robbery? Attack on some-." His voice trailed.

No message…uh…what?

He flashed a suspicious glance at the brunet but he continued looking down at him with an "innocent" look in his eyes.

"…There's no X' business is there?" Brick finally mumbled. The asshole shrugged.

"Fraid' not." _Snicker._

"Then…what are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well I mean it looked to me like you needed a hand there Jojo-was I wrong? Do you secretly _like_ the nutcase being all over you cause I mean I bet you can catch her-."

Brick's mouth opened. Then closed. He lifted a finger but then slowly let it fall. The kid smirked.

"Thought so." He smiled smugly.

Well…this was…awkward. Brick scowled and stood. "Thanks…I guess." He mumbled.

"No problemo." He grinned. "Always happy to ruin that psychotic mop top's day." Brick fought the twitch to his mouth. Okay…he'd admit… _that_ had been pretty good.

Though then the kid did something…weird. He extended a hand out

Brick stared at it suspiciously.

"The fuck you doing?" He muttered.

Believe only continued to hold it out with that…benign smile on his face. "I think…you and I got off on the wrong foot Jojo. So let's start over eh? So- Hi nice to meet ya- I'm Mike. Mike Believe." Brick continued to look at the hand with nothing but suspicion.

"What's your deal Believe?" He squinted at the kid who only shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about perfect stranger who I've only just met." Another snicker.

He scowled but nonetheless albeit reluctantly took it "Err…right Brick… Brick Jojo." Pinky would never let him hear the end of it if she heard he'd been openly _rude_ to the shit head after all… though the brunet simply grinned and shook his hand heartily with a surprisingly strong grip for a regular human.

"Ah…so _you're_ the famous Brick." He released his abnormal hold and cradled his chin. "I've heard a lot about you." He snickered. "Nice to finally meet ya."

This…was really stupid. Beyond moronic actually. Brick frowned. He was hungry…and the bitch had knocked his food over in her desperate escape from the ghostly rodent population that was apparently invading Townsville High.

Great. Wonderful.

Something hit him in the face. He scowled and peeled it off.

"I know it ain't the mystery meat or whatever but hey an apple a day keeps the doctor away." He snickered.

"This is an orange dumbass." He mumbled.

Another insolent shrug. "Same diff. Its food." He was too hungry to even bother with a response. It was definitely a cafeteria fruit-lumpy and somewhat soft but like the kid said… _food._ He sniffed it. Well it didn't _smell_ poisoned….

The kid snorted." Dude its good trust me- I had one with my lunch already. Believe it or not -They're actually _not_ putting laxatives and shit in it. That's just an urban legend." _Snicker._

_Ain't the school I'm worried about….dick._ Brick was running out of insults. _Cripes._ He'd sound like Butch in no time…

"Okay well now that intro's are out of the way-."

The kid plopped his bag on the ground before he took the vacated spot next to him. Brick edged back to the farthest possible edge. He kept a wary eye on the lean teenage boy next to him. Now that Brick was at all intimidated-one he was taller and more built than him and two he was a Rowdyruff…but man…those eyes were _creepy!_

He called them grey…but in the right light… Jeez they looked more… _white_. The kid obviously wasn't blind but _still_. That shit was _not_ normal! Sure…neither technically speaking was _red_ but…Brick had an excuse! He'd been made in a toilet! What was this kid's!?

"So…you and your brothers joined up with the girls now eh?"

He tore off a chunk of the pulpy flesh. "Yeah. Problem?"

Believe shook his head, "Nah. It's kind of a relief actually- Tweety and I were starting to get worried…"His face suddenly sobered. " _Real_ worried." He said in a small murmur. Brick paused for a moment.

"Yeah well don't be. We've got it covered from now on." Brick said quickly- Willing the horrifying images from his brain. Her ghastly grey pallor- the dull glazed look in her eyes- the screaming- the sobbing…. The way she had clung to his wrist as if he were the only means of taking away her pain. How light…fragile….she'd felt in his arms…

He flinched.

"Bad memories?" The kid's voice was quiet. And more…subdued than Brick had infuriatingly been forced to grow used to.

"Yeah…" Brick finally murmured. "You could say that."

He finished the orange that had served as his lunch and stood.

"Thanks…I uh owe you one I guess." _Ugh…_ That hurt. But…no matter who it was… if there was one thing Brick understood it was a debt. And…like it or not he owed…this…Michael….Believe one.

Even though he _really_ wished he didn't.

"Hey like I said Jojo no prob-." He gave him a one fingered salute. "anytime if you need another _squeaky_ intervention I'd be _happy_ to oblige. Heh." He snickered.

"That was-!?"

How the…but it had-!?

That mouse had flat out disappeared into thin air-!?

What the hell was going on here!?

How did? What the-?

The bell rang. Well… history…beckoned. After this… Brick could use a nap…he stood.

The kid stood as well.

Brick paused and gave him an odd look. "Is there a reason you're following me?" He asked darkly.

Mike smirked. "We're in the same class." _Snicker._ "I sit behind you." _Snicker._

…Of….course he did….

Now…he was an intelligent man…a super genius- school was a literal joke to him…

So he was perfectly entitled to a good nap! It wasn't like Robinson would even _notice_! He was too busy after initial attendance droning on and on in that monotone of his-really it was hardly Brick's fault!

…and he was…up late…damn it…

A sharp _jab_ in his back made him sit up before he whirled around-literal fire in his eyes- sure enough the little shit _was_ right behind him! He gave a cheeky wave.

" _WHAT!?"_ He hissed. God he hated this kid.

He only shrugged and gestured towards the front- _Excuse you_! Brick didn't _NEED_ unlike _some_ people to pay attention! He had memorized the entire chapter and-! The classroom was empty.

There was also a message was on the board.

**Paper# 1 due Friday 9/26**

**All students report to library for remainder of class period with your partners.**

.. _PARTNERS!?_ He shuddered. Dear God no. Anything but that- anything but-. He swallowed a moan and turned around as the ass waved cheekily.

…Oh…for the love of… _WHY!_

…Was it too late to go back and drown in… sea cucumber… liquid…?

_**-I-** _

Seeing as the world hated Brick so much-alas no convenient behemoth came to shower the Red Rowdyruff with unmentionables he was forced… to work with the grinning village idiot.

Who he also had found out had apparently _volunteered_ to be Brick's partner. Not assigned.

When was shop again?

He'd allowed Brick to decide which… revolutionary war figure they would be focusing on though why a four page paper needed _two_ people he had no idea- Brick could do it in his sleep for God' sake – but their teacher was an eccentric moron who believed in the power of _teamwork_.

Oh yeah… teamwork. Uh huh. Sure. The kid was on one side of the table. Brick on the other. The mound of books on Benjamin Franklin- the guy was mildly interesting compared to the snooze fests the other choices had been – lay in between them, he had one book- Brick had another.

He was writing diligently. The ass was leaning his chair back and idly skimming pages. Great… just _great._

"You know- if you think I'm just going to do your work for you-." Like all his other partners had in the past. "You're sorely mistaken."

A snicker. "Nah- history's a breeze for me Jojo."

His pen's grip tightened. "Then why the insistence?" He hissed. The ass shrugged belligerently,

"Maybe I just felt like actually having a partner who'd do their share of the work for once."

… _Uh huh. Like I believe that._

This kid… was up to something. And Brick was _determined_ on finding out what. He was too… _smug_ about something. He darted a quick look at the kid's notebook- and it was actually filled with intelligent…points. He caught the cheeky bastard's eye. _Snicker._ Again… Brick fought the urge to strike something. He grabbed his book instead. A welcome silence followed before.

_Snicker._

That's it.

"What. The hell is so goddamn funny Believe!?" He hissed. The ass's sandy eyebrow raised before he looked up from his book.

"Oh well see according to this apparently the guy went to the French court and begged for help there…and basically spent his entire time flirting with the ladies. Huh. Sweet life." He buzzed his lips and stretched his arms out. "Though makes ya wonder- did he ever feel _bad_ you think?"

Brick raised an eyebrow. "He didn't seem to be the type to care if he broke hearts." _Idiot._

"Nah…I mean if he felt bad when everything was done and over with in America- then came Viva La Revolution in good ole' Paris!" He shrugged. "I bet he knew some of the saps that got their heads sliced off. Wonder if he ever thought- "shit maybe I shouldn't have told everyone in Paris about how great rebelling against the king is- whoopsie daisy!" He snickered again.

Brick blinked and fought the twitch of his mouth. Okay…so maybe…that was _kind_ of funny… but it didn't mean anything!

"I'm sure he was too busy with helping the country he was currently in put itself together to care about what happened all the way back there." He looked at another book.

Believe only shrugged, "Meh. Suppose you're right. Still gotta wonder…did he ever feel guilty? I mean the French Revolution was just…awful.' He shuddered.

"He had no control over what people chose to make of his ideas. No one ever does." Brick mumbled. "The guy was smart and he was a realist. He must have known whack jobs existed – and besides the king agreed to help them rebel against their own- if anyone probably regretted _anything_ in that case it was probably Louis the sixteenth."

He frowned. "Yeah. Sucks to be him. He just took bad advice one after another. Still man- getting your head cut off-jeez." He shook his head. "Not the way I'd want to go."

_Duly noted._

"Why the sympathy for the guy-he was a total idiot-he got what was coming to him-he spent all that money and his wife was even worse-Let them eat cake? Screw the bitch I'd cut her head off too."

"She never said that actually."

"Excuse me?" The kid nodded sagely and dug in his book bag before grabbing a rather…thick looking book. He raised an eyebrow- _**Viva La Revolution! The Real story of the fall of the French Monarchy.**_

That… was an interesting…book for some brainless jock to be… in possession of. He had idly begun skimming pages before a bright smile was on his face and he tossed it to Brick listlessly.

"See- That was all propaganda and shit. Little Marie may have been a total dunce… but she wasn't a bitch. If anything she didn't understand _why_ they were screaming for bread in the first place when in her little world…cake was better anyway. See Marie Antoinette was just a little Austrian princess thrust into a world of big politics she couldn't possible hope to understand- she was only eighteen when she became queen ya know- She was a woman. She was a foreigner. And Austria and France had been at war for oh… generations before Louis's grandpa decided to turn foreign policy on its head and suddenly you know _ally_ with Austria instead and bought a royal Austrian baby maker for the grandson to sweeten the deal." " He shook his head. "The poor chick didn't have a goddamn chance. Just like Tsarina Alexandra, Mary Queen of Scots- they turned her into the scapegoat- typical story."

He examined the book. "And you… know this…how?"

Mike smirked, "I like history. I don't like the biased bull they feed us in the book."He tapped their heavy American history book in emphasis. "So I read up on it on my own. Make my own opinion and stuff." He raised an eyebrow. "What? Why so shocked?"

Brick bristled, "Yeah… no offense…you don't seem the-."

" _Type?"_ He snickered. "Yeah I've gotten that before. Brain dead jock." He knocked on his head. " A bit too many pucks to the head." Another snicker. "I've heard it all before but see Jojo…" he twirled his pen, "History. Is always told by the winners. Always. Especially this bull." He tapped the book again. "Never judge a book by its cover so to say- there's always another side to the story…" He hesitated then averted his gaze.

There was a silence. Brick returned to his notes about Benjamin Franklin…which now that he looked at them…did seem a little…biased but-.

"So… by the way- hear you're going intro training tomorrow eh?"

_Training?_ He blinked. "Uh. Yeah I guess."

_Training? Since when… and why do you know about it and I don't?_

"Yeah Bloss was talking about it last night-." Grip increased. Pinky had been talking to _him_ last night… what was this asshole talking about!?

"Yeah by the way that thing was nasty- good job and all killing it but yeesh- talk about a way to lose your lunch."

_You don't know the half of it…_

Brick flashed him an irritated glance. "It was an annoyance- but nothing _I_ couldn't handle." He smirked. " _Pinky and I_ sent it packing quick enough."

Yeah. _Me._ Not you- you… snickering… baboon! Ugh… he was running out of insults.

The kid seemed unfazed. "Yeah- but she was pretty pissed about her hair though- whoo whee- mess with Bloss's hair and you're just dead." Another laugh.

Why… did he know that!? She'd been lamenting to _Brick!_ Not.. this… THING! This annoying… little shithead with creepy eyes and a hyena laugh and-!

_I… HATE… YOU!_

Brick grunted. "Like I said nothing we couldn't handle." Another snicker.

"Yeah… its…kind of nice not having to I dunno… worry about em' so much anymore. You guys seem… to have things pretty under control… " he clenched his fist slightly and Brick caught a glimpse of…something. He blinked- what the… the air… was it… _moving?_

A weird… blur surrounded the kid's hand but just as quickly as it had appeared. It was gone.

But those creepy silver eyes… suddenly seemed… _whiter._

"So uh… by the way about that err… mouse thing-."

Oh yeah. _That._ "Yeah. Let's talk about that _mouse_ thing. How the fuck did you-!"

"SHH!" The ass raised his hands. "SHH! Damn it man keep your voice down! You have any idea what'll happen to me if Bloss finds out about that!"

_No. Do tell. Does it involve intense violence?_

He crossed his arms and merely glared in response.

"Okay… lets just… lets just say it's an uh-… _quirk._ I have-."

"A _quirk?"_ He snapped. "You call THAT a _quirk!?"_

"Shh! Damn it man you trying to get me killed!?"

_No comment._

He tapped his fingers irritably on his arm.

"Okay… okay- Look…its just a… _thing_ I can do okay. No one is supposed to know about it and if Blossom finds out I did it in the middle of the goddamn courtyard – saving you from Morebucks or not – she'll rip me a new one and then hang my sorry ass off a flagpole… magenta…there will be _soo_ much magenta…" He shuddered.

As amusing an image as that was- and oh Brick would be more than happy to aid her in this well deserved punishment… this… was still something Brick needed answers on.

" _Seriously_ what is with the fucking mood ring eyes!? How long have _those_ been a thing?!"

He blinked then shrugged. "Since we were like… twelve…I think- err… when did she go off on Morebucks again?" He folded his arms and closed his eyes, "Hmm…yeah eleven…twelve… sounds about right- pretty close to you know- puberty and stuff."

Brick shuddered. Ugh. Those were dark days. The dark days of hell that was the X' fueled puberty… fingers and toes forming from solid masses… not pleasant. Lots of blood. Lots of pain. Lots of swearing.

Not fun.

"As for you not seeing it- well I mean no offense but you didn't really hang out with her much… I mean to see her get pissed and all-."

He snorted. Loudly.

_What an idiot._

"I piss Pinky off on a daily basis Believe and never _once_ have I seen her eyes go-!"

The answering snort was just as…loud. "Jojo…at most you have… _annoyed_ her slightly… you have never seen Blossom Utonium truly… _pissed_ my good sir and God help you if you ever do." He shuddered. "And God help the poor sap who ever sees _Red."_ Another shudder. " Jesus Christ scariest fucking day of my life." He muttered.

He blinked. Then blinked again.

"I'm sorry… did you just say… _Red?"_

He nodded. "Yeah… eyes are red… and you're fucking _dead_ man."

Red. _Red?_

The bell rang then and he began gathering up his papers.

"Listen man. Good luck with training and all- you're gonna need it… "

"What's that supposed to-!?"

He was gone. A little whistle in his wake.

What the hell?

_Training?_

**_-I-_ **

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Act 1: Choices part 2

_**-I-** _

_**From Pinky:** _

_Whoever invented Homecoming better be burning in hell right now._

_**From Brick:** _

_Still after you?_

_**From Pinky:** _

_Like I said… Burn. In. HELL._

_**From Brick:** _

_How very "everything Nice" of you Pinky._

The morons were arguing over what to watch on television- and while Brick had no real desire to get involved- though big brother duties really called for him to intervene... before objects began to get thrown.

Still... he buzzed his lips and continued writing his part of the Benjamin Franklin paper- he was the one behind- somehow the moron Believe had actually finished his part _before_ Brick and... begrudgingly he'd admit... he could find nothing wrong with it.

The cheeky emoji's in the email however were not necessary. Nor was... the mouse picture on the signature.

It was like...like this kid was... trying to bait him.

But...why? For what? Was he some kind of masochist who _wanted_ Brick to hit him or something?

He _really_ ought to tell Pinky... she'd probably have an explanation... and seeing the kid running for his life from some... enraged Pink Puff would be... amusing but...

His phone buzzed again.

**_From Pinky:_ **

_Bite me Ruff._

He blinked and hastily swallowed the frog in his throat.

_W-Well... I mean... if you insist!_

_Wait... no! No I don't-... what the-...?!_

He looked at the message again and sucked in a shuddering breath.

_Her skin... was smooth like cream... strawberries and cream... swollen lips... Her breath was cool._

_She was... living strawberry ice cream._

_He had finally tasted her...now he was going to devour her._

_"Brick..." Breathless. She arched her neck underneath his kiss._

_"Blossom..." He breathed back._

His eyes widened and he hastily shoved the phone in his pocket, before he slammed the laptop screen down and stiffly stood.

R-Right... argument... argument getting louder...

T-Time to intervene.

_What's... what the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

**_Act 1: Choices_ **

_Part 2_

* * *

_**SLAM** _ **.**

He barely looked up as the tray hit the table only slid his books out of the way. The rest of the table barely looked up. She flashed him an irritated look- he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Ah yes Fridays. The one time the entire team had the same lunch period it turned out and Bubbles had insisted they all sit together. _"Team Bonding!"_ as she had called it.

"OYE! Woman get your own!" Butch bellowed and reached to grab back the lime Jell-O his counterpart had apparently decided to confiscate.

"You took the last two! One of these is rightfully mine!" She snarled and held it up over her head.

"Hey! Snooze you lose! Maybe if you weren't too busy stuffing your face with MY pizza!"

"Excuse you! _YOUR_ pizza!? I ordered the last slice fair and square asswipe!"

_Oh yeah... "Bonding."_

"It's so nice when we all sit together isn't it!" Bubbles chirped from her place nearest Boomer. Pinky continued to glare at her tray as Boomer only continued staring at Bubbles like a lovesick idiot while the Greens were close to starting world war III over a piece of processed gelled sugar. Brick turned a page of his novel listlessly.

Pinky sighed slightly after a moment and then cleared her throat.

The yelling continued. The Blues' were lost in each other's eyes.

She cleared her throat again. He narrowed his eyes, marked his page and then slammed his fist down on the table.

"OYE! ORDER!" The blues snapped to attention, and the greens froze in mid tug of war. He flicked a glance at her, "Pinky." He waved her on. She blinked,

"Thank you." She said before folding her hands before her and immediately Bubbles and Buttercup straightened, though the Jell-O was forever lost in Butch's hair first. His brother began to howl but the glare from Brick silenced him real quick.

_Cripes._

"Right… well seeing as we're all here together I think this is a good time for us to discuss what will be occurring this afternoon-."

"You mean training?" Boomer tilted his head like a moron. "Yeah Bubbles started telling me about it but-."

"Whoa whoa! Hold up! _Training!?"_ Butch scowled. "The Butch doesn't need any _training_ – I'm the best damn fighter here-!"

" _EXCUSE YOU!?_ Who saved your sorry ass from the crawling pickle!?" Buttercup snarled

"That was a fluke!" Butch countered.

" EW! Don't mention that thing ever again!" Bubbles whined and held up one of her pigtails remorsefully.

"Oh yeah a _fluke_ -maybe if you weren't so damn slow-!"

" Aw Bubbles don't worry- your hair looks great." Boomer said eagerly- tail wagging as usual.

" Listen bitch! I've had it up to _here_ with you thinking you're so much better than me! You wanna play this game! You wanna take this outside!"

" Oh Boomie that's just so sweet! You're sooo sweet!"

"Gladly asswipe! Name the time and place!" She cracked her knuckles and Butch followed suit. The blues continued to find ways to out complement each other and stared obliviously into each other's eyes.

Another long suffering sigh and Pinky's head went in her hands. Brick picked up Butch's now empty tray and slammed it down.

"FOCUS!" He bellowed and Butch went three shades of white and hastily saluted.

"Y-Yes Boss!"

Even Buttercup… seemed slightly paler than usual. She hastily cleared her throat and leaned back on her chair.

"Uh right… sorry Leader Girl- go on." The blues continued on in their oblivious staring contest.

"Oye! You two- eyes off each other and focus on Pinky!" The blues shot back, startled and immediately turned around. Nervous titters and bright pink cheeks optional.

_Cripes._

She nodded her thanks and began flipping through a notebook.

"Right…thank you Brick- anyway, boys today will be very important because if all goes according to plan you'll be assessed about your unique-."

"Assessed? What do ya mean assessed? I didn't agree to any freaking checkups!? I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANY NEEDLES RED!"

"… What?"

Brick slapped his forehead, lunged, and slammed his hyperventilating idiot brother back down. "Not _that_ kind of assessment moron!"

"He's afraid of shots." Boomer mumbled into Bubbles' ear, her eyes widened and she nodded sympathetically.

"I AM NOT!" Butch bellowed, Buttercup began sputtering and slammed her hands over her mouth- snorts escaping between her hands. "Aw shut up!" His brother's cheeks were tinged with red. Brick smirked. Pinky however coughed awkwardly,

"Anyway… I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Butch, what I should have said is we'll be assessing your individual talents and levels-."

"Levels?" Boomer cocked his head like a dumb ass. "Like in a videogame…?"

"Well… yes Boomer I suppose that is probably the easiest way to describe it."

"Say what?" Butch said baldly.

"We want to see your individual speeds, strengths, weaknesses-." Butch made another sound of protest but Buttercup smacked him over the head.

"And…what exactly is the point of this Pinky?" Brick said slowly and then Bubbles clapped her hands together.

"Blossy's a genius when it comes to making plans and stuff! But she needs all the data or whatever she calls it-. Like- if it turns out Buttercup has a stronger punch but Butch has the stronger kick than she'd probably send him in first during a robbery to like bash the door down or something-." Bubbles raised a finger. "Obviously _no one's_ faster than Boomie-." His brother went crimson and scratched his neck sheepishly. "But it might turn out I'm better at some maneuvers than him cause I'm so much shorter. It's all pretty confusing- but Blossy seems to manage it."

Brick blinked. Sounded reasonable. He had noticed Pinky had been watching the three of them like a hawk- he'd assumed it was… suspicion maybe but apparently not…

"But hey! Blossy! Brick's smart too!" _Uh…thanks?_ "So… maybe now you can like… you know split up the leader duties and stuff...!"Her gaze was piercing and Bubbles immediately backed down. "Or not…"

"No seriously- it would be nice not to be woken up at four in the morning because Miss Grace tripped over a chair." Buttercup muttered.

"That was once." Pinky's rebuttal was instant.

"A week." So was Buttercup's.

The two glared at each other. Butch made a mocking "hiss" sound.

"Cat fight…" He snickered.

"Blossy… you are…kind of a workaholic. Even Daddy said it." Bubbles mumbled.

"I have things to do!" She rubbed her brow. The black circles under her eyes were no longer… _quite_ as visible but Brick could still see the remains of them. And…he still didn't like them. Nope. Not one bit.

Bubbles sighed dramatically, "Oh honestly Blossy! You _always_ have an excuse! You can't go around with like two hours of sleep- its _soo_ bad for your skin! And how are you _ever_ going to find a boyfriend if you're always locked up doing work-!"

"Oh for the love of not this again!" Pinky sighed as Bubbles shot from her seat and stuck a finger in her face.

"Yes! _This_ again! What's this I hear about you totally blowing Mark off! He is like totally perfect for you-!"

"Should we bolt? This is turning into girl talk." Butch mumbled under his breath.

"I have no desire to get in a romantic relationship Bubbles.'

"Why not!?"

"…. I'm busy."

"… BLOSSY!" She stamped her foot. "That's your excuse every single _time!_ "

"And you seem convinced it will change every time you ask."

"Again… Girl talk… lets go already." Butch mumbled. Brick shot him an irritated glance.

What and miss the show? Pinky looked ready to blow her gasket! This was gonna be _good._

"Ooh! You're just too picky!" She crossed her arms. "BC! Back me up here!"

"Uh yeah- no. This is all in your court Bubs, I'm just eating my pizza I've told you more than enough times to just let Leader Girl be- she wants to be a crazy cat lady- let her."

"I am most certainly not a-! I hate cats!" Pinky snapped. "Now really- we're completely off topic now-."

"But Blossy! Your dream guy could be out there and you're totally ignoring him!" She began floating off the ground eyes shining, "Blossy, he could be waiting for you- arms outstretched waiting to gather you in his arms and sweep you off into the sunset after declaring his undying love to you forever and ever!" She did a little twirl in the air. " Then it will be happily ever after! Doesn't that sound _amazing_ Blossy?" She giggled and pressed her hands together with a dreamy sigh.

He flicked a glance at Pinky who had simply begun writing in the notebook- completely ignoring her sister. "I think you've been watching too many romance movies." She sniffed imperiously.

The blonde seemed to stumble in midair before she clenched her fists and zipped over- "Ooh! That is _it!_ I have had it up to _here_ with you missy! That's it! No more Miss Nice Puff!" She put her hands on her hips. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. You haven't been on a date since… _last year_ and we all know how that ended up _!_ "

Oh yeah. _That._

Brick took a swig of his orange juice nonchalantly. _"Nail a Puff eh?"_ – Pfft. Pig. He caught a sharp look from Boomer. He chose to ignore it.

"… Yes… because I really want to be stood up and humiliated again." She scoffed.

"Well I mean in his defense his car _did_ end up in a pool…" Bubbles said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"And then it came out the pig only wanted in her pants Bubs. Bad example." Buttercup said flippantly as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "He's lucky his own stupidity beat me to it or else he'd have ended up fishing it out of Townsville Harbor." She said irritably. "In pieces."

Another sip. Another look. Another instance of ignoring.

"But regardless! Blossy you can't just hide in your office all day!"

Office… Pinky had an office? He flashed a bemused expression in her direction. She frowned.

"Bubbles…" She began but then the blonde's eyes… soon seemed to gleam. And Brick… really didn't like the look of it for some reason.

And clearly neither did Pinky.

And that little _giggle_ that escaped her made Brick's blood run cold.

"Well not to worry Blossy because Doctor Bubbles is officially on the case!" Pinky went pallid and even Buttercup flinched.

_Doctor…Bubbles?_

"B-Bubbles that's really not-!"

"No need to thank me big sis not to worry! Let's see here- Blossy's dream guy…" She put a finger to her chin. "Well… tall definitely you are the tallest…smart…" She seemed to be in deep thought and Pinky was almost hyperventilating.

"B-Bubbles! No! Absolutely not! That is an-!"

She turned to her and the almighty commander and leader _flinched._ The look in the blue puff's eyes… was practically _unhinged._ She giggled crazily.

"I got it! HA HA! Don't you worry Blossy! Everything's gonna be A' Okay! Have no fear! The Love doctor is here!"

_Love…Doctor?_

A blue flash and the Blonde was gone.

"Tough luck Leader Girl…" Buttercup said with another nonchalant bite of her pizza. "You've gone and enlisted the _love doctor's_ services."

Silence. "Oh… oh no… Bubbles! Bubbles come back here this instant! BUBBLES!" She grabbed her things and bolted in the direction her… insane sister had gone.

Brick blinked. "Uh…what just-?"

The bell shrilled before he could get an answer.

_**-I-** _

The Machine shop was so hot that afternoon that Walter took pity on his roasting students and actually let them bring the work outside-last period of the day what the hell? Brick wiped his brow and flicked the greasy rag over his shoulder. Well it wasn't an ideal fix but at least the damn thing wasn't making that god awful scraping sound anymore.

Every shop student had their own special _project_ of sorts to work on. His baby had actually been his project from last year. He'd found it half destroyed and in terrible condition at some junk yard- the owner had deemed it unsalvageable but Brick had seen its potential…it had taken him all year… but his baby now ran like a dream, and was legal to boot- in his own name and everything. Sixteen hadn't come fast enough… and the very day that shiny piece of plastic was in his hands his baby had hit the open road.

He buzzed his lips. Now he was doing Walter a favor- well returning it really- after all his shop teacher hadn't had to go to all the trouble he had on Brick's behalf- but he'd chosen to anyway-why Brick hadn't the foggiest but hey- no complaints.

Booming footsteps behind him made him turn.

"Good work Jojo." Walter flashed a large grin and nodded. "No doubt it'll be running again in no time." Brick nodded briskly as once again the cash discreetly passed hands. Four hundred solid. Two double shifts. One less cable bill to worry about…and groceries. Walter examined the car idly and Brick frowned.

"So…by the way what the fuck happened to this one anyway it looked like it had been-."

"Stepped on. Yeah basically- and watch the mouth kid we're on school time."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Yes sir." He gave a mocking salute. The burly man leaned over to examine the engine, "Looks good, what's your estimate you think?"

"Two days tops." He wiped his hands, "Paint job I can't help with though." He snickered. "They're stuck with the orange."

A snort, "I'll be sure to let them know." A firm clap on the shoulder and Brick was left once again to his work. He frowned. The original engine had been completely destroyed- a monster foot would do that he supposed. He wondered idly if this was one of those cases Walter took on for free- helped people out in cases of "monster" damage. It would explain why such a severe case had ended up in a high school shop class. Though obviously it had been left to Brick to fix it. He smirked- one couldn't trust those "certified" knuckle heads as far as he could throw them as Walter always said.

His mind began to wander as it always did with the monotony of shop work.

He frowned. Damn it- he'd missed one. Well that needed to be secured before he even tried starting the engine-.

He reached for his wrench and it was promptly placed in his hand.

"Thanks." He said quickly before setting off to tighten the little bugger.

"You're welcome." Pinky chuckled and he found himself slightly smiling back – wait… _PINKY?!_

**_BONK_ **

He swore and covered his throbbing head – and also noted the distinct "Brick" shaped dent on the inner hood.

"Oh! Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you this time honest! Let me take a look-!"

_Cripes…_ He shook his head and held a hand out- little velvet fingers… not good for brain damage! "No need-my heads taken worse!" he rubbed the goose egg forming already on his head. "Doesn't even hurt anymore. See." He patted it in emphasis. _Ow. Ow. Ow._

She frowned, "Well if you're sure…" She wrung her hands.

"No biggie." _Ow._ "But…shouldn't' you be in class…?"

She flushed slightly, "Study hall." She said quickly. And… also seemed to be continually be looking over her shoulder.

"Uh…everything okay there Pinky?"

She jumped. "Uh… oh! Uh yes everything's fine- just uh-." Loud giggling and she turned white but before Brick could even say…or do anything else she had dived past him and thrown herself into the car.

"Pinky-what?"

"SHUSH!" The back seat had suddenly gained a voice and she was huddling underneath a blanket that had been left behind.

"Uh…?"

"Bubbles is now determined on finding me some… _escort_ to Homecoming." She said quickly and his grip on his wrench tightened while his mouth twisted in a scowl. "She won't give up. And now she's got Robin on it so for heaven's sake Ruff – I was _never_ here!"

He blinked." Pinky…are you seriously telling me you are _hiding_ from your baby sister?"

She peeked out from underneath the blanket. "Not if you keep _talking_ to me! Shush! I'm not here! Fix your car… engine… thing!"

"But-?"

"SHUSH!"

Okay…This was getting _ridiculous!_ So Pinky didn't want to go with some random guy that her sister found for her?! He didn't blame her! Talk about awkward! How much fun could the blonde really expect her sister to have with some loser pawing and drooling over her like some kind of piece of meat before Brick would have no choice but to intervene and-.

…Wait…intervene? _Him?!_ W-What? Why!? What did Brick care what some… slobbering fool would do with his- err counterpart! Yeah… his uh… he had to… look out for his partner… and counterpart… yeah… that.

_Damn it Jojo! Knock it off! Bad Rowdyruff! Bad Ruff!_

_BAD DOG!_

**Brain Damage: 7**

**Brick:…no point.**

Another round of giggles and he immediately turned back to his engine. Students were enjoying the nice weather and he raised an eyebrow as the willowy brunette and the petite blonde did indeed come into view- giggling like hyenas and… he flicked a look at the mound in the back seat-

_Cripes._

With an eye roll he unzipped his jacket and tossed it over the blanket. "Don't move." He whispered. "Blondie approaches." He got a strangled sound in reply but nonetheless she gathered the jacket and blanket closer to her. The blonde in question gasped and zipped over to him with a wide beaming smile.

"Hi Brick!" She waved gaily, Robin followed behind her.

"Afternoon girls." He murmured and wiped his brow, the blonde giggled.

"So _this_ is what you do all afternoon huh?"

"Shop class." He shrugged. Robin seemed to raise an eyebrow and look behind him,

"So… we were wondering if you had seen Blossom anywhere."

He met her piercing stare evenly, "Can't say I have- doesn't she have class?"

"No… she has study hall with me… hmm…" Another suspicious look. "So…Brick… what's this I hear about you not even going to the-."

_Cripes. You gotta be-._ Bubbles gasped.

"Oh not you too Brick!" She frowned. "I get you don't want to go with Princess but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go at all! It'll be so much fun and we're all gonna be there!"

_This chick… needs a hobby._ Brick shrugged. "I'll… think about it." She beamed.

"That's better-! You'll have a blast trust me!" _Fat chance._ She looked around her and then harrumphed. "Honestly that girl! Well- do me a favor and lemme know if you see Blossy okay Brick?" Another wave. "Come on Robin."

The brunette was still eyeing him… _suspiciously._ And her gaze swung to the backseat… cripes. Well… eh… it was an easy fix and err…

"EEK!" She shrieked and jumped back from the oil that suddenly shot out and nearly splattered across her _white_ boots.

"Oh shit! _Sorry_ about that Snyder- this _is_ a stubborn son of a bitch!" He said quickly before he readjusted the leaky exhaust pipe with a flick of his wrist that... he may or may not have just loosened. She looked at him with wide eyes and hastily began backing away- clearly more engrossed in saving her ensemble versus finding a badly hidden Powerpuff Girl.

"No…worries Brick – my fault should have known better… garage and all- um… carry on." She took another gingerly step backwards. "Err… right let us know if you see Bloss okay?"

"Will do. Though I doubt Pinky would be caught anywhere near this grease trap."

"Oh… right. Hey Bubbles- let's check the library again." She gave a short wave.

Brick waited for the two girls to be well out of sight before he tapped the roof.

"All clear." A copper head peeked out from the blanket and his jacket and she hopped out of the car.

"Thanks." She said quickly. "I could kiss you."

_Jolt._

_Well… I mean if you're offering… NO!_

_BAD… DOG! VERY BAD DOG!_

**Brain Damage: 8**

**Brick: … Woof.**

He turned back to his engine- "No prob Pinky." He mumbled.

_Cripes…cripes…_

Strawberries. Strawberry ice cream. Intoxicating…aroma… invading nose- she was right behind him.

Brain Damage…winning.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She murmured.

_CRIPES._

Flip. Flop. Chest…burning. Whatever was in that mystery meat… did not …agree with him? Heart…burn. He gripped his wrench tighter and stuck his head in further so thankfully his involuntary gulp –which most _definitely_ had _nothing_ to do with her by the way – was muffled by the thick machinery.

"Uh…sure. Hand me that screw driver." He extended his hand out and willed his body not to shudder at the velvet touch before his fingers curled around the familiar plastic and metal.

Right. Distraction. Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Car. Focus. On. Car.

There was a distinct scraping against concrete- he let his eyes flicker to her direction- she'd pulled a stool over.

Oh…she was…settling herself in for a nice long stay…how…nice.

"So…next to insane sisters…what's up?" _Cripes. That sounded so lame._ He extended his hand to grab the oil can and once again it was so helpfully pressed into it by those slim hands that were so soft to the touch and-. _CRIPES!_

_Shit…Shit…Shit…_

She didn't seem fazed in the least. Then again… that wasn't shocking. She gave a little sniff.

"Err… well not much…I guess... err Brick thank you for your help but I know it's not fair to be a bother to you in the middle of class so… well I suppose I ought to…leave you be… with your um…" She frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever…you're doing- I…know nothing about machinery to be brutally honest." He snorted and she rubbed her arm sheepishly. "So…seeing as the coast is clear I'll just be-."

, "You don't have to- I don't mind you know- Technically- I finished my _class work"_ He air quoted the words. "Ages ago- I'm just doing ole' Walter a favor over here." He patted the hood reverently. Her eyes widened. And then he froze.

Wait…why was he…was he trying to get her to stay?

"Really?" _Jolt_. "You wouldn't mind?"

He shrugged, "No prob Pinky. Just uh…." He sauntered over to the counter and cleared a spot- "Sit up here- that way you'll avoid any oil and shit." She blinked but then heels clicking she hopped upwards-

"You're sure you don't mind?"

Another shrug. Another loss of brain cells. "Nah- just like I said- stay there so you don't get all…dirty you know." He mumbled, she frowned.

"Thank…you?" Her head tilted slightly, "That's… very thoughtful Brick."

_Yup… because Brick has officially lost his mind- you are currently speaking to what remains of his dignity. Please leave a message after the head smack._

"How did you learn all this?" He paused in his inner lamenting.

"I dunno…" He dove back down under the hood, "Watching mostly-."

"Huh…so you're all self-taught?"

He blinked. "Guess that's a way to put it yeah." This engine was almost back to normal. Maybe two days had been pushing it- if he played his cards right he could potentially have this done by today…

" _Who's the chick by Jojo?"_

" _Hey….wait… ain't that one of the Puffs!?"_

" _Holy shit…you're right! It is her! What's she doing here?"_

He stiffened and the eyes glued to both him and Pinky were unnerving. Even Walter… seemed oddly interested. Right… nothing to see here! Two people just… err talking! Go about your business! She seemed completely oblivious to it as she looked around the garage / classroom – clearly she was _fascinated._ It…was kind of…cute.

_Cripes…_

He worked in silence doing his best to ignore the long shapely swinging legs behind him- accompanied by quiet humming and distinctive _clatters_ as she picked up one tool after another; He darted a quick glance backwards and then raised an eyebrow- she seemed… utterly transfixed by the simplest of his tools. Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile before she rested her chin in her hands and cocked it to the side adorably. His cheeks flared and he immediately dove back into the inner workings of the vehicular ER.

_Cripes. Cripes. Stop smiling at me like that. Cripes. Cripes._

She'd always been a curious little thing- as long as he'd known her there was never a day where she hadn't had her nose buried in a book- always different, always on something new- sometimes a novel. Sometimes a piece of nonfiction. One day it could be Austen or Bronte or some other classic. The next it could be a discourse on the brain or the latest global warming theory or even something as out there as Freud or some random philosopher.

And now here she was completely… _mystified_ it seemed by the most basic of tools. Case in point she held up a run of the mill socket wrench and tilted her head further- her nose scrunched and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's this one?" She asked out of the blue and he turned.

"That would be a socket wrench." He answered quickly.

Silence. He dared another look at her. She looked… irritated. Her lips pursed as she was clearly again- confused by this odd silver contraption in her hands.

"And…what is its purpose?"

"Err… to deal with sockets?"

Another silence. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red.

"Ah…. That…makes sense…I suppose." She mumbled. "Sorry…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Nothing wrong with being curious. Better to ask than look like an idiot later." He shrugged.

"Hmm? That's… an interesting philosophy… it makes sense I suppose. So… is that how you came about learning all this?"

"Err…yeah. Watching…learning- emulating it's all relative." He mumbled.

"You must have had a good teacher." She murmured. He fought the urge to snort.

Sure… sneaking around corners- huddling in scaffolds- memorizing how a green pair of paws had moved- how a tool had been held- how it wasn't supposed to be held- noting when curses would bellow out of the ape's mouth and what had caused them- examining scrap metal- rejected prototypes… hiding them- reworking them- making them better. Watching as said stupid animal destroyed them…

Oh yeah… _great_ teacher.

"Nope. Like I said- self-taught." He said quickly

"…I see."

One more twist of the wrench and….there. Finished. He leaned up from the hood- before slamming it shut. Good as new. He smirked.

Then paused. She looked… _sad?_ What the-?

_What'd I say!? What'd I do!?_

She wrung her hands, "Brick…" She began. "Have… your brothers and you…discussed what you'll be saying to your fa-."

He scowled. "Don't call that overgrown lab rat my father." He hissed.

She sucked in a breath. "Brick I didn't mean-."

He snorted. "That piece of monkey shit gave up any right to that… title years ago- he has no effect on what I or my brothers do- we make our own way."

Her expression only fell more. "I…I see." It was barely a whisper.

_Cripes. That…look._

"It's no big deal Pinky." He began rubbing his hands free of the oil. "We got over it years ago." He averted his gaze. "So…stop looking so sad will ya?" He rubbed his hands harder. "I don't like seeing you sad-."

_**Riiiip.** _

_Did…I just…!?_

He stared at the pitiful remains of his rag in both his hands and she was giving him…an odd look.

"I mean…"

_What…what did I mean…?_

_Cripes…_

_What's happening to me?_

_**BZZRING** _

Her head tilted to the left and Brick's gaze followed it.

_Saved by the bell._

He swallowed the instinctual sigh of relief. She had gathered her things and was…

Just standing there… he blinked.

"What?"

She tilted her head in another echo of that… somewhat cute gesture from before. "Well it's a good two hours or so before we have training… I was wondering if you wanted to go over some things before then- I owe you a coffee anyway…." Her voice trailed and she averted her gaze. _Shyly?_

No. No way. Bad idea. Bad Ruff. Bad dog! He was _not_ going to go the way of his idiot brother! Nope. No siree!

"… Sure Pinky. Why not."

Cripes he had lost his god damn mind.

**_-I-_ **

The cafe wasn't crowded at least when not half an hour later Brick found himself sitting in a booth across from his counterpart. He nested his steaming cup of Janey's best mocha espresso- while she sipped her own… monstrosity she called coffee across from him. She had been flipping through some worn out notebook, and she had clicked a pink pen and soon it had gone racing across the page at a dizzying speed- numbers- lines, circles- initials- he noted the G's'- B's and even a few R's in some places.

She chewed the tip of the pen- and her tongue even had begun to stick out slightly as she worked- when she was wasn't nibbling at her bottom lip like it was a piece of scrumptious taffy. He took another sip calmly- while he began inwardly smashing his head against the table in front of them.

One…should not compare… Pinky's lips… to delicious candy.

Such behavior was not polite.

"So…" She looked up from her scribbling, "Have you really never been properly assessed? Did Mojo never-?"

He looked at her from behind his mug. "Nope. The old geezer could never be bothered. Wasn't worth the effort to him."

A small snort escaped her lips and she raised her fingers- tapping them before her nose and her mouth curled into that… disturbingly… _alluring_ smirk which… Cripes. Cripes. Don't look at it- coffee. Focus on the coffee! He took a hasty slurp. Crap he was running out of coffee.

"So…in other words." She folded her hands underneath her chin and the… smirk only grew more… conniving? That… look really… _really_ didn't belong on some goody two shoes! "That… ape will have no previous idea of your individual abilities… speeds… and such…yet-." She stirred her coffee listlessly. " It seems… _we_ have knowledge of everything he has or has done-. After all… when _was_ the last time Mojo actually used one of _his_ inventions…hmm?"

_Jolt._ Dear God…that…smile… was…

COFFEE! MORE. Cripes how hard was it to get service in this dump!? She was still looking at him… oh right she'd asked a question… uh. He cleared his throat.

"A while now… he's gotten lazy in his old age." Brick mumbled. Oh it still stung. His converter… his power converter… six months… so much… _coffee_ … no… no… no thinking of that… Janey was a sweet little woman… one should not put holes in nice woman's cafe.

She raised an eyebrow. "So evidently… we now have _double_ an advantage over that fool then- not only do we have the element of surprise on our side… but we have his _technology_ so called now too." Her smirk curled more. "I do believe… we may finally have the means of forcing that odious ape into retirement." Another lingering sip of her drink. "How very unfortunate for him." She breathed.

He blinked. Then blinked again.

Then a third time…

Her eyes were bright, her lips were curled into that… delicious smirk... this was a new side to her. A new… surprisingly… _ruthless_ side.

And…

It…was…really...kind of… _Hot._

_Cripes!_

_Please... For the love of all things sacred and holy… please tell me I didn't just think that about Pinky… for the love of…_

"Brick?" He swallowed back the gulp as quickly as he could. Those eyes... those... bright...pink... diamonds...staring right at him like... like... wait- diamonds! No no! Pinky's eyes weren't lke- they weren't- like!

_Fuck._

"Well lookie here if it ain't the Reds!"

_Double Fuck!_

"Oh hello Michael."

_What the!? The hell!? Is this kid following me!?_

The cheeky bastard was standing in front of them in a white button down shirt, a tie and a…name…tag? Oh… _hell_ he worked here. Of course he worked here! Of course! God forbid Brick be given a break in life! Of _course_ Believe worked here- of all the god damn coffee shops in this entire god damn city!

That's it. Table meet Brick. Brick meet table.

"Brick? Are you alright!?"

_Snicker._ "Heh… rough day Jojo?"

"Fuck off shithead!" He hissed through the wood.

"Brick! That's not nice!" Her voice was harsh and slightly scandalized. The bastard however seemed unfazed. She buzzed her lips." Please excuse him Michael, I think I may have err… brought up some bad memories." Her face fell. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

_Cripes!_ Wow… and the winner for bastard of the day goes to… Brick Jojo! First prize- a cracked skull! He grunted in reply and sat up- no pieces of wood were sticking from his forehead but he still met a piercing pink stare- those haunting eyes narrowed in disapproval. Their waiter didn't seem fazed in the slightest however.

"Meh no worries Bloss- nothing one of Janey's famous desserts won't cure heh. What can I get for you?"

She sighed again, "I don't know… what would you recommend?"

He blinked, "Hmm… I dunno." _Oh wow… great waiter._ He turned around and cupped his hands, "Hey Mom!"

_Mom?!_

"Yeah honey?" Janey called from behind the counter.

"What's fresh?"

_Mom?_

"Hmm… let me see-."

_MOM!?_

She seemed to notice his expression. "Didn't you know?" She tilted her head. "Janey is Michael's mother. She's the best baker in Townsville."

_Of…course…she…was…_

"Oh." He managed to spit out.

"Townsville?" Mike turned back to them. "Please Bloss- Mom's the best in the entire damn _state_." He beamed.

Brick…didn't doubt it. Those cinnamon rolls of her's were... _heavenly_ but… but…

"Oh now you two you're exaggerating- you're making this old lady blush." Janey came striding towards them, and put a hand on Mike's shoulder and flashed a wide grin at the two of them. A disturbingly… _familiar_ grin. Dear…God how had he not seen it before!?

"Aw c'mon Mom- you're not old." Grin. Snicker. "You don't look a day over fifty!" The older woman froze in mid smile and turned a piercing look at her belligerent son before in a lightning fast movement she had grabbed the little bastard's ear.

"What was that!? What did you just say!?"

"YEOWCH! Mom! I was only kidding!"

_Heh…and suddenly my day just got a whole lot better._

Pinky's hand went to her mouth slightly and Brick swallowed his own _snickers_ as the ass was thoroughly chewed out by his perfectly justified and enraged mother.

"Aw c'mon Mom I was only kidding-! You know I love you!" Snicker. Though this time it sounded more…. Nervous than anything.

"Cheeky twit!" She crossed her arms. "Now scoot! Go and get these two their dessert- there's a cinnamon roll on the counter! Now Git!"

His hand flew up in a salute. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Not less than ten seconds later a plate was in front of them and the moron had been dispatched to cleaning duty on the other side of the room.

Once again… a ridiculously large dessert was in front of them. And once again… _two_ forks. Pinky eagerly took one and Brick awkwardly grabbed the other.

_Again… with the two forks._ He darted a look at the idiot hastily wiping down tables on one side and the once again cheerfully humming baker on the other.

_Why… the two forks… it wasn't like._

She popped a huge piece in her mouth and savored in each delicious bite- her smile was slightly goofy and adorable and-.

He blinked.

Then blinked again.

He darted another look at the two behind him….

They didn't think… they couldn't possibly…

They didn't think he was on a _date_ with Pinky!?

….Right?

Because he wasn't! This was just… two… partners…going over… strategies together…

Over coffee and… yeah.

Nothing… like… _that._

Nope… not at all!

_**Dates involved talking….** _

"Say… WHAT!?"

She chuckled, "Oh my God Ruff your face… _priceless."_

He slammed his palm on the table. "Can you blame me? You!? _YOU_ have a police record!?"

She shrugged sheepishly and smiled wanly "Uh huh…"

"What did you do!?"

"… I stole a set of golf clubs…"

Brick bit his lip. Then averted his gaze.

"Golf Clubs?" He repeated. And cleared his throat.

She nodded. "The same set the mayor wanted… apparently…"

"… You stole golf clubs..." Another throat clear.

She flushed. "Yes…"

"…Why?"

She bristled, rested her head in her hand and averted her gaze. "… I was five…" She mumbled. "I wanted… my daddy to have a good…father's day…" She mumbled. He blinked. Then snorted. Loud. He threw a hand over his nose and mouth- buried his face in it really- his shoulders shook.

_**Dates involved laughing….** _

"Oh _hardy har har_ Ruff." She snapped. "How was I supposed to know they were the same stupid set the mayor wanted… it hardly justified the punishment… two months of community service… stupid sport… stupid… things…" She was mumbling under her breath at that point. "And I highly doubt the orange jumpsuit was truly necessary…"

Brick only continued to muffle his laughter by burying his head in his hands.

"Oh shut up." She took another sip of her coffee. "I was _five._ And … I didn't think I'd get caught" She mumbled.

"A five year old… who thought she'd pulled off the perfect heist- why Pinky how devious of you- if I didn't know any better." He leaned over the table. "I'd almost think the only thing you _regret_ from your deviant past… is that you got _caught_." He smirked. Her pink eyes flicked up to meet his coolly.

"I'm only human Ruff." She murmured, "Can't be Miss Everything nice all the time now can I?" She smirked again.

He smirked back.

"No I suppose not." She took another perfunctory sip from her cup. Her lips curled more,

"Though I suppose in retrospect I _was_ rather sloppy…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She nodded. "Oh yes I was too… _eager._ And too…" She twirled the fork listlessly in her hand. " _Boastful._ "

His eyebrow rose higher and he nodded sagely, "Mmm... classic mistake there. Never make it too obvious Pinky- basic villainy 101 really." He finished his coffee.

She made a little sniff, "Mmm I guess I missed that lecture back in kindergarten." Fork continued to twirl… dangerously close to hair.

"Shame. It was a good one- I suppose you were too busy being a no good do gooder?"

"Naturally."

Smirk. Bottom lip… bitten. Bright diamond eyes… glimmering. Hair…twirling.

_**Dates… usually included… flirting…of some…sort.** _

Like…say leaning… over a table

Like…he… was…

_Oh…Shit-._

"Ahem." Brick practically flew backwards back into his seat, she blinked and then leaned back as well. She cleared her throat and he did the same. Believe folded his arms.

But surprisingly didn't say _anything_. He merely raised a sandy eyebrow but other than that- no cheeky comment or laugh track.

"So… how are we doing? Anything else I can get for you two Reds?" _Snicker_. Brick's gaze centered on the clock above them. He blinked.

_Four o' clock!?_ They'd been here for _two_ hours!?

How the hell had-!?

Shit… they'd never hear the end of it if _they_ were late!

"Err no. We have places to be-." Brick mumbled.

Her eyes had widened as well. "Is it that late already!? How on earth-!?" She shook her head. "No thank you Michael. The check is fine thank you."

He nodded, "Okie dokie then- cash or credit."

"Oh put it on my-."

**_Slam._ **

She blinked and her words trailed.

"Tab." She finished listlessly. Brick kept his gaze on the ceiling. See that was something Brick had always liked about Walter… always paid in twenties because he understood the _uselessness_ of hundred dollar bills in everyday life.

And it was certainly better that Believe didn't have to go and get change for a hundred either- less questions asked the better.

"Brick… you don't have to-."

"Just got paid."

"But I was going to get another to go-."

"Make that two." He gestured to Believe who only nodded as he scooped up the twenty.

"BRICK!" She yelped.

"What?"

"You're most certainly not going to-!"

"I needed the change anyway Pinky- calm down will ya."

"But- But!" Believe's head went back and forth between them.

"Right… I'll just go ring this up then…" He said cheerfully.

"No you will _not!_ Michael! Come back here!"

"Cripes Pinky! It ain't a big deal!"

She was still protesting vehemently even as the two cups were delivered minutes later and shoved in her hands by their… increasingly joyful waiter. …Brick got a really bad feel feeling in his gut suddenly. That smile... was dangerous.

"There ya go- one six sugared cinnamon swirl expresso and one black with a shot of mocha-." Pinky was still seething – what the big deal was Brick didn't know- what was Brick's money not _good enough_ for her!? Cripes… he scowled. Right- time to get this shit show on the road with Pinky's six freaking ninety nine coffee in tow!

_What the hell am I doing…!? The hell man. That's it I need to find a-._

"Oh hey before you two go-I'm glad I caught you actually." Oh great- the clown had something to say. He turned around stiffly and saw Pinky's grip on her coffee that may as well have been made of _gold_ with how exorbitant a price that was- only grow tighter.

"What is it Michael?" Her voice was more akin to a hiss- huh maybe she had also sensed the underlying evil this one seemed to resonate- especially as his sadistic little smirk only seemed to widen as he leaned against the counter.

"See… I've thinking a little bit about your two _dilemmas_ you know- an overzealous sister." Pinky cringed next to him. "And the psycho stalker-." Brick shuddered. Oh right… _that._ She was still going around telling everything that moved that they were going to this asinine event together wasn't she? _Cripes._ Well… guess he would be spending the weekend in a bunker after all.

The waiter calmly wiped his hands over his apron and folded his arms.

"Well the two of you are in luck- I think your ole' pal Believe's come up with the _perfect_ solution."

Oh this should be good. Pinky seemed to follow Brick's thinking- her eyes narrowed and she looked at him with a suspicious gaze.

"Which would be…?" She raised a perfectly sculpted-. Damn it! It was an eyebrow! She raised an eyebrow! What the fuck was Brick doing in thinking it was _perfect-_ CRAP! He needed to see a doctor! It was official. Brain damage. Lots and lots of god damn-.

"Simple Bloss." He folded his arms and shrugged. "Go together."

_JOLT._

Say… what?

"You must be joking. _Um… ouch._ She scowled. "Please tell me you're joking." _Uh hi… right here._ "How in the _hell_ is that a solution to anyone's problem! _I_ don't want to go! _HE_ doesn't want to go! Why would I force Brick to go to an event he has a choice not to attend-?"

"Uh. No. Actually he doesn't." Mike sighed. Brick twitched. "See I got a little text here from Tweety- and uh- apparently Brick here _did_ agree to go."

"The fuck! I did not!"

"You used the words _"I'll think about it."_ Sorry dude- In Bubbles land- that means yes."

Pinky's face had gone pale and she hissed. "Oh hell- Brick _why-!"_

"Excuse me! I was covering for a certain Puff hiding in a car! I had to say something to get her off the damn scent! How the hell was I supposed to know!?"

"Well I-! Err… oh…dear." She finished lamely. The smart ass in front of them only smirked.

"So you see my logic. And-." Suddenly his eyes seemed to glimmer. "Just… think about it for a sec Bloss- think about the look on Slutbuck's face _hmm?"_ She froze and her eyebrow seemed to twitch. "When she sees her precious _Bricky_ come in arm in arm with the ' _Pink eyed freak'-"_ He air quoted the last part but his smirk seemed to increase.

Pink eyed-. Oh _HELL NO!_

"HEY! DON'T CALL HER THAT YOU-!" He grabbed the kid by the scruff of his shirt and hoisted him up. "I OUGHTA-!"

_Heh. Heh._

Hmm? He paused before he could issue the beating of a lifetime and saw that the moron's gaze had also drifted to the Pink Puff… who was… laughing? No… more like _cackling._

He dropped the waiter who fell with a plop.

"Uh… Bloss?" The idiot seemed to regain his bearings first and he tapped her on the shoulder. "Bloss… you okay?"

She turned and both he and Brick jumped back slightly.

For not only was the pink Powerpuff Girl wearing one of the most _sadistic_ looking smiles Brick had ever seen-But in a truly disturbing double whammy...

it was also the... _hottest_ thing Brick had ever seen in his god damn life.

His chest jolted. And so did Little Brick. He swallowed painfully as the intensely bright glow in the pink irises seemed to increase and she tilted her head with a slight chew to her lip.

"Hmm… You know Michael. That doesn't sound too _ludicrous_ after all- and it _would_ solve so many _problems_ wouldn't it?" She said it airily. Nonchalantly. But the malicious gleam in her eyes told an entirely different story and he felt another jolt- as those mesmerizing orbs turned in his direction. "So how about it Ruff? What do you think?"

Homecoming… Homecoming with… Pinky…?

_The music was loud. Obnoxious. And obviously the play list had been decided by someone with no taste. But what the hell did he care?_

_Hell. Brick could have been listening to banjo music and the off key caterwauling of Fuzzy Lumpkins and he still wouldn't care. He didn't even care about the high pitched shrieks which were supposed to be passing as giggles from one side of him- and the loud arguing from his other. The only things Brick was fixated on were the distinct "clicking" at his direct side, the hand tucked nonchalantly in the crook of his arm and the little crimson number she was sporting leaving nothing to the imagination … oh life was good._

_And it was only getting better. Another set of shrieks. This time less tolerable but she made them pause in their entrance and those hauntingly gorgeous eyes seemed to narrow-. Before she flashed a dazzling grin to her right and lifted her free hand in a mocking little wave. Her smile only seemed to widen at the caterwauling wail that followed it._

_She gave an airy shrug and only tightened her grip on him while giving a coolly triumphant smile in response to the agog faces surrounding them._

_She was suddenly nose to nose with him. Wearing a wide smile that Brick knew he was mirroring as their bodies pressed together in the beginnings of a dance._

_Inches. Centimeters._

_She smelled like strawberries… did she taste like them too?_

_Well… thankfully Brick was about to find out-._

" _Brick…"_

"Brick?"

"BRICK!"

He blinked. Then blinked again. Aw… where's the little red dress _…_ wait uh… oh…She was looking at him in concern.

"Brick are you alright?" She cocked her head. "You… spaced out again? Do you do that a lot? That could be concerning?"

_You… don't know the half of it. Stupid… Brain… Damage?_

Those alluring lips were pressed together in a concerned frown, and he coughed- if only to make her move away. He folded his arms and averted his gaze.

"Yeah… you know… uh the idea has some merit… I suppose. And… if it gets the psycho off my back and your equally insane sister off yours…"

"HEY! Watch it Ruff that's my sister you're talking about!"

"Funny… I don't see you denying it."

She blinked and her frown deepened before she scowled. "Touché." She mumbled. _Heh. Score for Brick._ "Well… tickets are still on sale until Monday so we'll have to-."

"Taken care of!" She jumped as a pair of obnoxiously fluorescent orange pieces of paper were shoved in her face. Brick blinked again.

" _WHAT!?"_ She shrieked. "MICHAEL! WHAT ON-!?"

"Heh aren't I the best Bloss?"

"Wha- NO! Absolutely NOT! I cannot accept these- Brick tell him!" She near shrieked.

"Aw relax Bloss! I'm just a great guy you know that." _Wink._ Hmm? What was that for? Why was that in his direction? She frowned more. "Sides- nonrefundable- so you gotta take em'."

"But- but!" She held a finger up in the air uselessly. "Why-!?"

"Heh- Oh please I owed Jojo a favor is all. So dude we even?"

_Say what… Why do I get the feeling I've been somehow set up?_

His watch began to buzz and he scowled but nonetheless marched up, grabbed the offending tickets and shoved them in his pocket. "Sure." He mumbled. "Let's go Pinky- we'll never hear the end of it if we're late."

"But-!" He rolled his eyes and grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the grinning waiter. "Believe wants to spend his money let him- right now we gotta go _._ " The ass waved cheekily and seemed positively tickled as Brick had no choice but to nearly drag the still sputtering Pink Puff to the car. She plopped in the seat with a scowl even as Brick flipped open his glove compartment and found his sunglasses.

"Oh that boy! Sometimes I just want to-!"

"Smack him?" Brick fiddled with his mirror and lowered his sunglasses. "Funny I know the feeling-Kid's got a screw loose I swear." He narrowed his eyes. "Ahem. Seatbelt."

She chuckled lightly as she complied with his curt order before she dug in her bag and removed the notebook from before. He turned around and rested his hand against her headrest as he backed the car up- loose copper strands brushed the top of his wrist- he jerked back as soon as they hit the street.

"Michael's… always been… an _interesting_ individual." She murmured as he wound down the city streets.

"That's… a way to put it I guess." He mumbled. Aw hell. Rush hour. She frowned as she leaned out the window slightly.

"Oh dear…" She mumbled.

"Rush Hour on a Friday afternoon- get comfortable. We're gonna be here a bit." He buzzed his lips and leaned out the window. "Unless you wouldn't mind getting an airlift."

She narrowed her eyes. "No need to make a public spectacle Brick."

She buried herself back in her little notebook and the silence that followed was… oddly… not awkward. She shifted her shoulder and her hand brushed back a long copper strand away from her mouth before that same hand came back to rest on the arm rest between them. Mere centimeters separated them he realized idly.

Centimeters that… seemed so… very large…yet small at the same time. If he were to shift just a bit- just a nonchalant stretch, an accident really- fingers brushing that little hand- purely by accident of course- and…

Why the hell was Brick sitting here fantasizing about Pinky's hands…

_Cripes. Idiot._

She flipped a page idly, Brick's opportunity disappeared as that same little hand went to rest under her chin as she seemed deep in thought. He buzzed his lips and leaned over the side- God damn it! They'd be here forever at this point!

Not… that he minded the company… or anything but-… ugh. Never mind.

"Brick?" He stiffened and his gaze flicked to meet her own. She seemed… perturbed. He frowned.

"I can't make the traffic go any faster Pinky."

"I'm aware… I just wanted to ask… what exactly did Michael _owe_ you for?" She cocked her head curiously. He blinked.

"I haven't a fucking clue- kid's got a damn screw loose." He muttered. She frowned.

"Oddly… generous of Michael." She murmured.

He snorted. "Yeah…tell me about it…"

Seriously… what was that kid up to?

_**-I-** _

Traffic endued for another half an hour- surprisingly fast for a Friday afternoon but Pinky's phone nonetheless was blaring- the irritatingly cute ringtone involving some kind of "super girl" and then a pop single involving "love making the world go round" or something stupid like that bore into Brick's head like a hammer. Ugh.

"Don't you think you ought to answer at least _one_ of them?" Brick tapped the wheel irritably as they drove down the suburban neighborhood streets. She frowned and shook her head.

"You seem rather fond of your car Ruff- do you really want to test the theory about sonic screams still working over phones on your nice clean windshield?"

_Touché._

She buzzed her own lips this time as the phone rang- _again_. And the girl who was clearly some kind of super girl who no one could apparently stop as she "fought" was _clearly_ unable to take a hint!

"Pinky…" He grit his teeth.

"Left." She said tersely. "Follow the road all the way- first house on the right- and well you can't miss it. You've been here before anyway."

He frowned. Oh yeah… _that_ episode. He smirked.

"I still can't believe the chick actually ate that cockroach." He said with a shake of the head. Her face twisted in revulsion and she smacked his arm.

"Kindly don't bring that up- the only sonic screams I want to hear today are in the training room _not_ the living room."

He snickered, "Hey- color me impressed by the chick- I wouldn't have done it."

"Brick…" Her tone was icy. "I mean it."

"I mean all those guts and the _crunch_ –"

She scowled, "BRICK ANTHONY JOJO!"

He stopped the car abruptly and he flashed her another smirk- she glowered and undid the seat belt with a huff.

"That's my name don't wear it out." He flashed her an "innocent" smile, her only reply was to open his door – a little _too_ hard for Brick's liking- and flounce out.

There was oddly enough a crowd of four teenagers sitting on the disturbingly _perfect_ lawn- seriously not a pebble out of place and the grass was creepily even- damn talk about OCD much. Buttercup with an irritated screech came storming over- and her green eyes flashed dangerously.

"You're _late!"_ She stomped her foot and blew a piece of black hair listlessly away from her mouth- "The hell took you so long!?"

Pinky flinched and took a quick sip of her coffee- almost so not to have to answer the steaming Green Puff in front of her.

"Coffee!? _REALLY!?"_ She gave a breathy scream, "WE'VE BEEN STUCK OUT HERE FOR AN HOUR!"

Brick removed his sunglasses idly as the screaming match – one sided- began.

"I'm aware of that Buttercup-I'm very sorry we lost track of time-."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

The yelling continued. Pinky's own replies were sheepish as her sister raged. He walked over to the others, Bubbles was hastily braiding her hair into two pigtails and the two Tweedles were watching the yelling match- okay _one_ of the Tweedles was watching the yelling match- the other seemed oddly fixated on the tree _just_ behind Bubbles in a pathetic attempt to mask his staring.

These were his brothers. These were the individuals the fates had decided to stick with him. Well fuck you too.

And now the screeching was giving him a headache. He folded his arms.

"OYE! Enough already! Traffic was a killer! We're here now ain't we! Cripes."

She whirled around and put her hands on her hips, "That's not the point Cap boy!"

He narrowed his eyes, both at the nickname- one which he had _not_ given her permission for in any way – and the sheepish look in Pinky's eyes as she continually rubbed her coffee cup. _Cripes._

"She didn't do it on purpose!" He returned the glare evenly. "Jeez it was my fault anyway I didn't set a damn alert on my phone." She stiffened. "Yell at me if it makes you feel better!"

She narrowed her lime green eyes. "Fine I will!"

Thus ensued a second tongue lashing- Brick ignored it- it was mostly yelling about _responsibility_ and _hypocrites_ – apparently Buttercup had been the one continually late for this shit and Pinky had been the one to chew her out- ah. That explained it.

He folded his arms and caught the wide blued gazes of the blondes on the grass. Bubbles looked concerned but… Boomer looked…

He narrowed his eyes.

The little shit looked awfully _smug_ about something. _AGAIN._

"What's up Boomie?" She asked Brick's unspoken question- albeit with less swearing than Brick would have preferred. His brother only snickered. Again…why was he being followed by the never ending _laugh tracks_!?

"Oh _nothing._ " Another snicker. Butch mirrored Brick's bewildered look.

"AND ANOTHER THING-!" Cripes. The chick was _still_ going? Pinky sighed – long suffering it sounded like – and stepped in the middle, a hand out.

"Alright! Alright- we get the point Buttercup- it won't happen again I promise. Let's just get this show on the road."

Buttercup glowered but Pinky brushed past her, digging in her bag as she went. Bubbles stood and his brothers confusingly followed suit.

"You know- this could have _all_ been avoided if _someone_ would just give me and Bubs keys to the lab already!"

The pink Puff flashed her an irritated look, and pulled out a key ring filled with keys, what looked like a swipe card and a bright pink heart dangling from it. " _ **That's**_ an entirely different issue and furthermore _not_ my call- take that up with our father- I have no control over that."

The two sisters both glowered this time but the eldest ignored it – she merely stepped up to a seemingly empty wall at the side of the house and skimmed her hand over the side before pulling a slit out section out- a scanner and a card slot were revealed-

"I thought your dad's lab was in the house?" Boomer leaned down and Bubbles giggled.

"Oh… well- we've done some expanding over the years."

Pinky pressed the card in through the slot and pressed her palm over the scanner before leaning over to put her eye in another sort of retina scan. There was a distinctive _beep_.

Before a loud sound of what sounded like gears turning and an opening soon appeared- he jumped slightly- as she stepped back and pocketed her keys once more.

"Ugh! _Finally!"_ Buttercup snapped and grabbed Butch suddenly by the scruff of his shirt. "Let's go asswipe!"

"OW! Hey watch the hair woman!"

"Shut up!" She dragged him down the newly revealed entrance way.

Boomer on his part gave a bow and waved Bubbles in. "After you milady." _Ugh… moron._

She giggled and skipped by him gaily. "Why thank you my kind sir." The two giggling like a bunch of rabid hyenas strolled nonchalantly in.

He buzzed his lips, well time to get this-.

"Hold it." He paused in mid step and she gave him a withering look.

"What's up?"

"Brick… did you even _listen_ to a word I said yesterday?"

"..Uh…"

She scowled. "No. Clearly not- I told you to bring a spare set of clothes. Did you?"

Oops. "Uh…no." He mumbled. "I err… forgot."

Her scowl deepened and she sighed loudly.

"Alright… come with me." She waved him away from the entrance.

"LEADER GIRL!" Buttercup came stomping up. "LET'S. GO!"

"Oh for goodness- 6-1-2-4-9-0! Go and set up! We need to change!"

The green Puff sneered but rolled her eyes and flounced off- Brick decided to ignore the snarky comments concerning their apparent lack of time keeping under her breath… _WAIT._

_C-Change!?_

_**-I-** _

He kept his gaze fixed on the shaggy white carpet, before moving onto the light yellow walls that surrounded him- she had curtly informed him that last summer when she and the girls had been given the okay to paint their room- a savage battle of bright smiles and equally polite words had commenced over what color their new walls were to be- the bubble gum pink no longer being acceptable to Buttercup…or Pinky surprisingly for that matter- and apparently the light yellow- so light it seemed almost white had won out.

He examined the room idly- making sure to avoid the ajar bathroom door- the three beds all took up what seemed like their own nook of the truly massive room the girls shared. Clearly some expansion had been going on indeed- it was at least twice the size it had been when Brick had last glimpsed the inside of the sleek modern home- albeit a short one as it had been.

Bubbles' side was not surprisingly closest to what must have served as the girl's closet- which took up an entire _wall_. Her glittered bedspread so obnoxiously shiny it almost made Brick's head hurt was covered in every nook and cranny with stuffed animals- a rather worn looking octopus in a top hat seemed to hold the place of honor on her pillow. A pile of sketchbooks and canvases stuck out from under her bed and a mess of art supplies littered the floor more or less all around the room in fact Brick spotted those dratted glitter glues Pinky had been trying to confiscate smartly hidden underneath what served as the girls' shared vanity which also served as the boundary between the cheery blue puff's glitter paradise and Buttercup's side.

On that end, hers was closest to the door itself- a shaggy lime green blanket was the only decoration on an otherwise plain looking black and green comforter- hastily shoved over the truly vast amount of pillows that the green puff apparently possessed. A punching bag of all things hung a few feet to the left of her side- the bag itself was worn and looked like it had definitely seen better days- that wasn't surprising but what had truly shocked Brick… was the basket filled to the brim with different shades and colors of _yarn_ that stood closest to the Green Puff's bed table and the _needles_ that sat atop it, a half finished….something or other hanging off them.

Buttercup… Utonium… actually… _knitted._

He wanted to laugh but something told him if she ever found out the green puff would have no problem knocking his teeth out… and Brick was actually rather fond of having the ability to chew food so he'd have to keep his amusement to himself.

What looked like a yoga mat was the next boundary and brought Brick full circle back to the bed he was currently sitting on- twiddling his thumbs and ignoring the little hums emanating from the bathroom door.

She had good taste he'd admit. It was girly taste- but not… in your face like the blonde's side. Pinky had chosen to be closest to the windows, a large desk stood before the farthest right of the three holes that served as the Powerpuff Girls' alternate escape routes- Thin sheets of glass however were a new feature Brick noted- before he'd seen they'd been wide open- he guessed wryly a few too many encounters with bugs had probably caused the change. A large full bookshelf was built into the wall- a new feature he guessed- probably came with the expansion along with the window seat that now made up the middle round window.

The bed Brick currently sat on sported fittingly a "Cherry Blossom" theme- with a large black and white framed print of a whole grove of them hanging over the headboard. It was sparse, but elegant- and shockingly… no pink in sight- save for the sakura blossoms.

Odd.

The door opened and she emerged- hair piled up somehow in a bun- what sort of magical contraption had she found to keep all that hair up? Her ribbon was tied around the whole thing, and once again she was sporting a high necked top- thinner material than usual but nonetheless still completely covering her body. Cripes he'd heard of modesty but… jeez in her own home?

Something smacked him in the face. A shirt.

"Luckily for you- you and my father seem to be the same height- so that should fit." She folded her arms, "I'm afraid you're stuck with the jeans however- I'll be sure to keep that in mind when seeing your results. So- chop cop- before Buttercup blows her gasket more than she already has." She strolled out the door

He blinked. Err…right. Well…height… was accurate but-. He grimaced but nonetheless managed to get it on- wouldn't be able to button the top button but… that was life. Now as long as he didn't have to do….jumping jacks or something he would be fine.

Right. Fine.

She gave a little nod as he walked out but then seemed to realize his predicament.

"Oh dear. Was I wrong?" She grimaced.

He blinked. "Well… technically… no…" he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I mean…it's plenty long enough… it's just…Uh… kind of… _tight."_

She blinked and then gave him a once over. "Huh… so it is." She tilted her head to the left.

He froze as a hand went to his shoulder. "My goodness Ruff…" She squeezed it slightly. "I never realized how broad your shoulders are!"

_Jolt._

Another touch. "I mean…you could probably snap someone like a twig like nothing if you wanted to…" She said sounding… _awed_ then she laughed slightly.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're on my side then-." She cocked her head and smiled. _Jolt._ "Well time's a wasting' Ruff- shall we-."

He followed her down the hall before she stopped at a more familiar single door. This time only a palm scanner was needed to get in. Down the stairs they went and Brick's eyes popped open. Holy… holy _shit._ This place was _huge!_ This wasn't… there was no way this was the same lab he had raided as a kid! No… _way._

She smirked slightly at his reaction. "Impressed?"

"What do you think?" He breathed. "How much power does this place-!"

She chuckled. "Well Ruff... Let's just say… we've _upgraded_ over the years." She winked and a jolt went through him again. They walked side by side through the front entrance of the lab- as she had explained in a sort of after note- the original entrance was still in the house- and the door the rest of their siblings had entered was a sort of "back door" The Professor's many experiments and own personal laboratory and workshop was on the west end of the lab- while the girls' and general "Powerpuff" business was on the east. Oh wait… "X-Team" now. Cripes… why had he agreed on such a stupid name?

She folded her arms behind her back. "That over there is the "meeting" room I guess you could say." She gestured to her left towards a round room with walls covered to the brim in…maps? Ah they were City maps- and pins were tacked everywhere on them.

"Mutant rampages?" He queried and she nodded.

"Amongst other things- sometimes if one can find a pattern in even the most random of events… it becomes easier for other things- evacuation routes, plans of attack- quarantine zones if necessary- the mutants especially don't like the west end of the city- the streets are narrower seeing as its mostly residential nevertheless a few have been drawn to it- they seem to enjoy sucking down swimming pools." She mumbled. He raised an eyebrow.

"They need a lot of water to survive- their gills haven't mutated."

She nodded, "My thoughts exactly- but why are they different than the others? There doesn't seem to be a connection in species after all- well… former species."

It was a conundrum. He frowned. "Could be that their genetic makeup is changing. An entirely new animal is being created or something along those lines"

She grimaced, "Oh God I hope not- it's bad enough tracing them as it is- the last thing we need is an entirely new _species_ to worry about."

_Agreed_.

She grimaced one more time but then began pointing out other parts of the lab. A kitchen area, a sitting room- and one door was tightly locked in the meeting room he noticed. He raised an eyebrow but she deigned to not see it. Right… secret room in a not so secret lab. Okay then.

Brick made out loud laughter coming from a room just beyond a large set of metal doors- once again her hand pressed to a scanner and this time a number pad came sliding out- cripes talk about security overkill.

The room that was revealed was a large circular room with three distinctive areas Brick noticed idly. A kitchen area, with a water cooler- microwave and mini fridge. A tech area- with a long row of computers and monitors. And another rather pleasant looking sitting area, lined with worn out couches and a low table in the middle.

All overlooking a large window- well more like a glass wall over what looked like a seemingly empty gargantuan room- the walls, floor and everything about it were a stark white.

Brick raised an eyebrow. Odd… choice of interior decorating.

More laughter, and Pinky stiffened to his left-

"Hi!" A high pitched cheerful voice sounded from the seating area.

"…Robin." She murmured acidly and the cheerful brunette waved excitedly from the couch. Bubbles came bouncing over a large bowl of popcorn (?) in her hands but she froze at her sister's icy look.

"Oh there you are Blossy- I was starting to wonder where-."

"Bubbles. No." She folded her arms. "Absolutely not."

"Aww! Why not! She heard we were training today and wanted to see us- it's been forever!"

"Bubbles this is serious business-!"

" _And_ free entertainment!" Robin countered.

"Sup' Bloss!"

Oh for the love of-! He whipped around and the cheeky bastard waved flippantly before plopping himself on the couch.

"The hell you doing here!?" Brick snapped. "And how the _hell_ did you get here so fast!?"

He shrugged, "Traffic may have been a killer on the main roads but if you'd taken the side ones you would have been here in like…ten minutes dude."

…. He knew that. He KNEW that. Therefore Brick had no reason to answer to the ridiculously obvious comment! Bastard.

Cue the laugh track and Brick grit his teeth.

"Oh no! Ohhh no!" Pinky stomped her foot. "Michael! NO! Both of you- this is _not_ entertainment!"

"Says you- it's Friday." Robin plopped on a random love seat and crossed her legs.

"Then go see a movie!" She rubbed her brow.

"Did you _not_ hear the word free?" Bubbles joined her with a giggle and the two began chowing down on the popcorn.

She groaned. Buttercup spun around in a chair, "C'mon Leader Girl- it ain't a big deal- sides Bubs asked Mike to come and film us- she said having a "record" –the last part was said in air quotes. "Would help you out. And seeing as the actual cameras in there are broken still-."

"Whose fault is that!?" She sputtered.

"I beat it didn't I?" She folded her arms with a belligerent smirk. "So, was Bubs _wrong_ to get us a cameraman? After all wasn't _someone_ we both know lamenting the loss of those cameras for this?"

She blinked, scowled and then stormed over to a chair and grabbed a lab coat hanging off it before slipping it on. "Fine." She mumbled, Robin and Bubbles cheered. Brick had silently joined his brothers on the couch. They both looked mystified and Brick grew even more so as Mike began unpacking a camera and fiddling with it.

"He's running for school historian." Robin threw over her shoulder towards Brick, "and my Mikey is totally going to win!"

"You betcha!" Bubbles clapped her hands together, "You've got my vote Mike! That video you did for the art society last year was A-mazing!"

A sheepish smile- humble even- huh good look for the twit. "Thanks girls…" He murmured as he began walking around the room- "Okay… lighting in here is kind of crappy Bloss but I'll do my best- just I'd recommend daytime for the best results."

It… was five o' clock. It was still day. Idiot.

She nodded and began typing. "Noted. Anything else?"

"From an artistic standpoint. No you're good-"His gaze flicked to Brick and his brothers. "but…Go easy on em' eh Bloss- this is their first time… be _gentle."_

_Twitch..._ Brick saw Boomer and Butch were mirroring his expression. Oh yeah. Brilliant dude. Piss off all _three_ of the Rowdyruff Boys. Real smart. How was this kid in honors again?

Pinky looked just as ill amused. "I'll keep that in mind." She said icily. "Well…then." She steepled her fingers and crossed her legs, "Girls are you ready- as we discussed last night we'll be taking shifts agreed?" The girls nodded. "Buttercup you said you wanted to go first? Give them a proper introduction as you called it?" The green Puff smirked and nodded.

"Bet your ass." She cracked her knuckles and stood up. "I was thinking actually- how about we show the boys a good _Punk_ beating eh?" Bubbles stiffened but their sister seemed unperturbed- she merely shrugged and began typing.

"Not a bad idea- Bubbles are you alright with that?" The blonde pouted.

"If I have to- she's a total meanie though."

"She lives up to her name- but its only words Bubbles." She flashed her sister a smile. "They can't hurt you. Sticks and stones remember that." Another smile which Bubbles meekly returned. The typing continued and then she turned around to face them. Robin leaned forward eagerly.

"Alright…here's how this is going to pan out- Buttercup will be going first, then Butch—Bubbles you'll be next then Boomer- Brick will be right after… then me. Agreed?"

Slow nodding of heads. She waved Believe over, who immediately put the camera in Buttercup's direction.

"Okay intro time."

The green puff snorted, "So stupid… fine. This is Buttercup Utonium, age sixteen, also known as " The toughest fighter." – now get that damn thing out of my face Believe!" A snicker and he did just that. She cracked her knuckles and her back. "Watch and learn boys."

She strolled in to the empty room and stood in the middle.

Pinky fiddled with a headset, "Ready Buttercup?"

"Pfft- Please I was _born_ ready."

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't we feeling confident today?" She mumbled. "Alright- Mission **BRU15** Begin… now!" She pointed to Mike who immediately walked over to the window and began filming.

_**-I-** _

Brick had seen many things in his life, but the sight before him was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The walls of the room seemed to liquefy and vanish, melting into the air and being replaced by what looked like downtown Townsville in startlingly realistic detail. His brothers cried out and rushed forward their noses pressed against the glass, as for Brick himself he folded his arms and did his best to maintain the semblance of dignity that his brothers sorely lacked.

Buttercup stood in the middle of what was a destroyed part of downtown. She folded her arms and snapped a piece of gum- he saw Pinky stiffen at that. She was being rather… nonchalant it seemed.

_Clink. Clink._

The room sucked in a breath, Bubbles floated over to stand next to him, Robin was on her other side.

"Shit… I thought you guys deprogrammed the spikes after last time." Robin hissed.

_Spikes?_

Bubbles grimaced. "BC… insisted we put them back…." She mumbled.

"The hell!? BUTTERS!?" Butch sputtered. "TWO OF EM'!?"

Brick's eyes widened. There were indeed… _two_ Buttercups… though one… was clearly rebelling against Daddy.

She was sporting a Mohawk, half died a lime green, had a face full of piercings and her knee high combat boots clinked with each ominous step she took- the silver _spikes_ sticking from the sides and heels were a match to the sets she sported on each wrist and the spiked collar around her neck.

Over all… this chick… looked _mean._

" _ **Well look who it is- Butterbitch."**_ The girl snarled and Buttercup on her part stiffened before she cracked her knuckles.

"Afternoon Brute."

"Brute?" Brick muttered. "What kind of name is-?"

"Brute Plutonium- a sort of… alter ego to our own Buttercup." Mike murmured as he zoomed in on the two girls yelling insults at each other.

"Alter ego?" Butch demanded. "You mean there are two Butters?!"

"Not exactly Butch." Pinky turned to face them, "You see… years ago, we accidentally were thrown into…some kind of portal which sent us to this weird alternate dimension…no I'm not kidding… .and we met …err… ourselves from there- they were known as the power _punk_ girls. Hence-."

She pointed to the window again- where a savage fight had already started. Even Brick found himself grimacing as Buttercup barely blocked a spiked kick to the face!

"We managed to beat them of course- but we decided they would make good practice- their abilities so close to ours thus here we are."

"But…But…" Butch sputtered and then grimaced as Buttercup was sent flying. Pinky groaned before she grit her teeth and slammed the headset on.

"Buttercup! Brute has superior strength but she's slower than a snail!"

"Oye! I resent that!" Butch snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup- Just use your _head!"_

The Green Puff peeled herself from the crater and looked up at the window.

"Oh yeah! Easy for you to say super genius!" She bellowed.

She had a point. But surprisingly Pinky didn't back down. "Buttercup… just think! Look at your surroundings- what can you use! She's relying on her strength only… what can you do to disorient her- take away her only advantage-!"

She stiffened and looked around quickly- barely avoiding another savage punch- but then her eyes seemed to lock on the sky… and a smile curled on her face before she shot up.

"Hey bitch! Come and get me!"

An outraged howl and the Green doppelganger shot after her- Mike rushed to the side and followed her as she zipped to a "junk yard" that was in the simulation. Bubbles pressed her nose to the glass,

"What's she doing?" She murmured.

The two raven haired girls were zipping around the junkyard.

" _ **Come and fight me bitch!"**_

"Gotta catch me first slut!"

She led her up a crane- and then Brick's eyes widened as she paused in front of a large metal ball- and waved cheekily at the enraged woman. Almost like a taunt.

"That's it Buttercup… use your head…" Pinky murmured as she pressed her hands together. An enraged scream and the so called "Punk" lunged. Buttercup made no move to dodge- despite the serrated edges that were coming dangerously close to her… until-.

**_BANG_ **

She twisted out of the way and the girl screeched as her spiked feet stuck fast to… the _magnet_ before her. Buttercup bellowed in triumph as the Punk struggled and cursed- she aimed a punch at Buttercup's head but clearly forgot about the _metal_ spikes lining her wrists-. Another clang- and one wrist was stuck fast. The other followed suit and the girl was reduced to struggling fruitlessly against the super powered magnet crane- her so called advantage had been completely turned against her.

With a grunt she managed to wrench her feet free- though her boots were stuck fast- her spiked wristlets were also left behind. She grit her teeth and her eyes took on a sickly green glow.

" You… stupid… BITCH!"

She lunged. But Buttercup smirked and merely launched herself over her- and kicked her in the back- she hit a pile of debris with a howl.

Bubbles cheered and Robin clapped behind her.

"YEAH! GO BUTTERS SHOW THAT BITCH WHAT FOR!" Butch threw his hand up. Boomer whistled shrilly as the Green Punk was thrown behind her- and suffered a kick in the jaw.

Brick however… was watching her sister. Her eyes were focused solely on the battle- her mouth a single tense line- and she was nodding slowly. He noticed her finger twirling the wheel of the mouse- Up. Brute somehow managed to wrench herself free and kicked Buttercup in the head- the green puff was disoriented- down. Brute miscalculated her trajectory and Buttercup caught her in mid punch and threw her into the concrete.

Up. Brute got her in a headlock.

Down. A part of the building collapsed and Buttercup managed to free herself in the ensuing chaos.

Up. Down. The battle changed with each twirl. Brick realized suddenly what the numbers flashing on the screen were.

_Levels._ She was completely controlling the battle- making it harder- making it easier- depending on the situation- testing her sister- giving her a break.

Each minute of this battle… was solely dependent on the last. She was manipulating each and every part of this fight…

A screech and the simulation ended when the brute- heh pun – ended up face first in a concrete mixer- her now bare feet flailing in the air while her outraged and humiliated screams echoed from the barrel.

Everyone clapped like a bunch of idiots. But Pinky merely gave a cool smile and an approving nod to her cackling sister.

_**-I-** _

" _Seriously? Okay… whatever- Uh. Butch Jojo. Sixteen- and… I'm the " Baron of the Berserk" mother fuckers! Hear me roar! Aw shut it Butters! Watch and learn!"_

His brother went slamming into a building that the robot threw him into- but then it malfunctioned just long enough for Butch to reorient himself and take her subtle hint of disabling that one metal tentacle that wasn't one hundred percent attached.

The cackling hologram of Mojo within it only began ranting more and more even as Butch barely dodged another hit as he raced towards the one weak point. Before a large laser came and blocked him in midflight. With a bellow he fell to the street. Boomer swore- and Mike zoomed in quickly- Robin and Bubbles clung to each other.

"Blossy maybe you should put the difficulty down a bit- he's gonna get hurt!" Pinky was unmoved and Brick's gaze centered on that little hand and mouse- the grip was steady… yet tense- Buttercup who had gone silent with a sneer scoffed and flounced over to the glass before she pounded it.

"HEY ASSWIPE! GET A MOVE ON! C'MON WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

His brother stiffened in mid punch and whirled around.

"I'd love to see you deal with the senile monkey! The asshole is fucking cheating! What else is new!?" Pinky's eyebrow rose and her free hand moved to the keyboard before she began typing quickly.

" _ **I AM AN APE! YOU BELIGERENT LITTLE TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! YOUR CREATOR- YOUR INVENTOR- YOUR FATHER!"**_

Boomer grit his teeth and Brick's own grip on the arm rest tightened. Butch froze and slowly he turned. He cracked his knuckles and the expression on his face was nothing short of _murderous._

"Father?! _!"_ He snarled. "The only thing you are is an ugly mother fucking _thief_ who deserves a god damn _beating_ for what you did to Big Bro! And-." His eyes hardened. "You ain't my fucking dad you piece of monkey _shit!_ Time to show you what happens when you fuck with the Rowdyruff Boys _POPS!"_

A loud bellow and his brother shot into the sky- no more wild punches- he was coldly focused and a street sign apparently made a good makeshift "ax" at superior speeds… the robot tentacles big and small were savagely cut off to the monkey's outraged howls.

Brick's gaze centered back on the Pink Powerpuff Girl at the helm of the operation- her finger twirling the wheel up and up not stopping- Butch's levels soared. 14, 15, 16, 17, 18-.

Another outraged howl- and the simulation ended when Butch held the screaming simian by the cape and tossed him down with a sneer and flipped him the 's eyes however lingered on the screen-.

A text box flashed for a moment on the screen but she clicked out of it as he emerged.

"Son of a-! _father_ my ass!" He snarled.

**_-I-_ **

" _HI!- I'm Bubbles Utonium- I'm sixteen and I'm the "Joy and the laughter! Boomie watch me okay! It's totally not a big deal!"_

They all flinched- even Brick- at the sheer _thud_ that sounded when the Blue Puff was thrown into a building. Again. For the third time.

The other blonde known apparently as of all things _Brat_ popped a piece of bubble gum listlessly as she twirled one of her ragged pigtails in a finger-

" _ **That the best you can do crybaby!? Like oh my God- how stupid can you get!"**_

"I'm not stupid you… you meanie!" She shrieked and a sonic blast issued.

Another sharp laugh. _**"Like… give me a freaking break- this is like... too easy."**_

She dodged a punch and kick with a sneering laugh and Boomer grit his teeth next to Brick as Bubbles was slammed down into the concrete- she got up and wiped her eyes.

"Why are you so _mean!?"_

" _ **Why are you so**_ _ **pathetic**_ _ **!?"**_

Her lip trembled. Even Brick grimaced he turned a wary look towards Pinky who was holding a struggling Buttercup by the shoulders.

"Wait Buttercup." She murmured before she adjusted the headset. "Bubbles … sticks and stones… you know they can't hurt you… and those who rely on them alone…why is that?"

The blonde stiffened and grit her tiny fists and then nodded.

"I'm not pathetic! _YOU ARE!_ "She shot in the air the other girl wrenched around and around as she tried to keep up with the blue and gold blur that Bubbles had become. With a screech the blue Punk went crashing into the air after her and the two met half way- fists flying and with a savagery that Brick never in a million years would have thought possible from the chipper blonde the two went at it. Punches. Kicks- each one expertly blocked by the tiny blue Puff before the taller blonde Punk managed to grab hold of Bubbles' leg in midair and wrenched her backwards.

Her hand went flying out and came into contact with the concrete before she launched herself in a flip and landed on her feet like any cat- Brat was taken aback apparently but Bubbles only flashed her a bright smile- before she ran at full speed towards her and launched herself in another forward flip- three spins into the air and both of her feet went crashing into the blonde's clavicle. Even Believe hissed in sympathy as the Punk girl went flying backwards with an agonized cry- another small flip and Bubbles landed daintily by the unconscious girl's side-.

"I'm not _pathetic!"_ She rested her sneakered foot on the girl's chest and raised an arm in the air. "I'm _HARDCORE!"_ She cried triumphantly as the simulation faded and the room burst into applause.

"Oh My God… Bubbles… yes you are…" Boomer said dreamily as his head tilted to the right with a glazed lovesick look. Brick rolled his eyes.

But nonetheless he joined in the clapping- somewhat.

**_-I-_ **

" _I'm…Boomer Jojo… I'm sixteen… and … I'm…"The Dumb…and…the Dumbest..."_

Butch gripped the seat for dear life- his knuckles were almost white. Brick kept a sharp eye on the screen- her hand remained steady and that's how it was going to stay! He folded his arms and Butch hissed as Boomer went flying… again.

The monster was destroying the simulated downtown area with a gusto that worried Brick slightly. Why… of all things had Pinky chosen _this?_ The moron couldn't handle something of this scale by _himself_!

"Pinky!" He hissed as his baby brother took another hit and crashed into a building- he began another electricity blast but the creature was completely unfazed by every hit.

Son of a-!

"Pinky!" he said again- her pink irises flickered in Brick's direction slightly but her hand remained steady on the mouse. No up… but no down either.

Bubbles clung to Robin's arm as Boomer barely dodged anther hit.

"That's it man! I'm going in!" Butch bellowed but Buttercup grabbed him and forced him back down.

She was chewing on her lip, and staring at the scene with narrowed eyes- what was going on in that brain of her's he wondered? Suddenly she nodded slightly and once again her fingers flew over the keys and a high pitched shrill scream soon echoed from the battlefield.

Boomer whipped around. A young woman- maybe a little older than them lay trapped underneath some rubble just behind him and the monster had apparently heard her screams. Mmm… dinner. Goody.

Boomer paled and his eyes had widened to the point of saucers.

"Boomer… rather slow isn't it?" Her voice was cool and he stiffened. Yeah… so the thing was slow so-.

A sonic boom practically followed his brother's wake as she shot up in the air- and the lumbering monster roared in outraged annoyance as a blue and gold blur zipped around it at a dizzying speed- so fast that even Brick couldn't keep up with it. His brother zig zagged- went above and under- and the strange looking behemoth- a mantis and… crocodile hybrid it looked like continued to try to take hold of the blur that was his brother in one of its massive claws- but to no avail.

"Jesus Christ…. How fast is this kid _going?!"_ Mike murmured.

"According to the latest sensors… one hundred and fifty-five miles per hour." Her voice was cool and controlled.

"I'm sorry _what!?_ Butch sputtered.

_**Snap. Crack. Snap.** _

Another outraged roar and the creature was now completely tangled in the nearby telephone wires- Boomer sneered and dropped down to the screaming woman and began digging her out— _Up._ The monster's tail batted him out of the way- Brick grit his teeth and glared at her- His brother groaned and held his head somewhat groggy. Butch slammed his fist down.

"DAMN IT RED!" He bellowed and once again Buttercup had to keep his brother back. Brick couldn't blame him- Boomer barely dodged another hit from the lumbering monstrosity. He grit his teeth.

"Pinky!" He hissed again.

"Wait." She murmured. The blond's eyes narrowed before he stood- his head flicked back and forth- like he was searching for something- and then another dizzying burst later he had apparently found it.

A fire hydrant.

Brick's eyebrow rose while Boomer circled it quickly and with one strong kick- kicked the cap off and a burst of water shot out of it – what…was the moron doing…?

Her smile was growing slightly and she was nodding slowly as his brother wrenched the hydrant to the left and the water went shooting towards…

The monster.

He blinked. Then blinked again…no way would _Boomer_ actually-.

The monstrosity was thoroughly soaked and its roaring only seemed to grow louder as his brother began rubbing his hands together – electric sparks crackling between his fingers and palms as he rose higher in the air with the current growing stronger and stronger.

"Hasta la vista!" He bellowed and released the surge of electricity straight at the thoroughly tangled sitting duck the monster had become.

Butch's jaw dropped and Bubbles jumped up with a loud cheer- almost but not quite sonic worthy.

"YAY BOOMIE!" She gushed and jumped up and down.

"How the…hell?" Butch sputtered.

Boomer stood with the simulated woman- who Brick wryly saw was blue eyed and golden haired – nice touch- and his baby brother was looking… thoroughly _stunned_ as the simulation faded.

He stumbled through the door. "Did I just…?" He looked at Brick with wide eyes. "I just-!"

"BOOMIE!" The blonde blur latched herself onto Boomer and a dreamy smile curled on his face. "You were so AWESOME!" She began to gush and the typical love struck idiot was back within seconds.

Brick rolled his eyes and seeing as it was his turn and all he darted a glimpse at the screen to see if he could see any hint to what he would be-. He froze and his eyes widened.

_19._

Tweedle…Dum… had gotten…all the way up to a nineteen!

_**-I-** _

" _Brick Jojo. Sixteen. "The Bludgeoner."_

He was alone. No monster. No super villain. He frowned. His eyes flicked left then right- he had to be ready for anything. Knowing her she probably had saved the worst of the worst for him. To test her counterpart. To test her _partner._

There was a crash, he stiffened and cracked his knuckles. Go time.

There was a whimper and he looked down slightly, a man was crouched behind what looked like a desk- huddling with his arms over his head- he noticed then an entire group of people were in similar positions around him. Men, women, of varying ages.

"Get on the god damn ground!" He blinked. Was she kidding? A bank robbery? _Really_? Part of Brick was insulted.

The thug pointed a gun at him and he sneered feeling the flames in the back of his throat begin to rise- ugh- this _was_ insulting.

The thug didn't look too concerned despite the fact he was about to be roasted alive- and instead he….laughed.

"Yeah I know all about you! You're the fire breathing one right?" He seemed to be just _tickled_ by that fact. Good- he'd die happy- not many could say that- though the guy's hand had crept to his shirt. Brick raised an eyebrow.

But even he was taken aback when the thug threw off the garment and-. Oh… Oh… _SHIT!_

Strapped to the lunatic was an entire… hell it must have been entire caseload's worth of dynamite. One stray spark and he'd take the entire place with him! He swallowed the fire down quickly.

"Yeah- That's a good boy. Now down on the ground too- no fancy shmancy powers for _you!"_

The hostages around him all looked up slightly- their eyes wide with terror and Brick grit his teeth but nevertheless slowly knelt down. He could hear the lame asses upstairs yelling, Butch especially seemed indignant.

What the hell was she getting at? She needed to see him in action! Not-… He scowled again. Every single one of these battles had been… planned for some reason. He'd realized that every part of this day…had been carefully choreographed and thought out- Cripes… Bubbles had been right… her sister….really _was_ a genius.

She'd gotten to see Butch actually taking a battle seriously he'd apparently just needed the right motivation. She'd shocked everyone… Brick included when Boomer had won a battle by himself… neither he nor Butch had had to step in and save his sorry ass.

Bubbles had won with cliché as it sounded believing in herself. Buttercup had won with her head.

So… what was her angle with him?

Why throw Brick of all people… a stupid bank robbery. Was she mocking him?

The idiot was still speaking and people around him were crying and panicking- one man and woman were dragged forward, a child wrenched from her arms and the mad man with an explosive fetish held out the gun… Brick's eyes narrowed.

A kid. A freaking kid! The kid couldn't have been more than… five! The woman was sobbing…begging, and Brick's fist clenched. The little boy screamed and the rest of the hostages watched in wide eyed horror. The yelling upstairs of sorts had ceased. He darted a glance behind him- they were all at the window- eyes huge and Bubbles was clinging to Boomer's arm for dear life. Even Believe looked…grim.

And Pinky was up. Her arms folded, her headset still on but she made no motion or attempt to speak to him. Instead… she was just… watching.

Like she was waiting.

Waiting for…what?

"He's just a kid!" The kid's father yelled.

"MOMMY!" The child screamed bloody murder and the woman began sobbing louder. Cripes… this was a simulation. It wasn't real but… Damn did it _feel-?_

_Real._

Because in… real life… this shit could happen. It _did_ happen.

The gun clicked. He grit his teeth and shot up.

"HEY! HANDS OFF THE KID!" Brick bellowed and the man whirled around.

"I SAID GET ON THE GROUND!" He aimed the pistol at Brick. "I know all about you -you're nothin' without your fancy _powers_ \- you're just a bunch of punk kids!"

His fist clenched. But the boy looked at him wide eyes- terror filled eyes. His mouth twisted into a sneer but nonetheless he slowly began kneeling again. The robber grinned.

"Yeah that's right- nice and slow- on your knees!"

Piece of… shit thought he was _God_ because of the lame ass piece of metal he was sporting! Another _click_ -

"Did ya hear me punk! On the ground!"

His hand suddenly went flying towards him in a punch.

Which Brick caught easily- slowly he rose- twisting the gun out of the hands and with a loud bellow the wannabe robber watched as his weapon was tossed across the room and another pitiful punch- Brick caught it once more.

Before he aimed one of his own. Down he went- but shockingly he got right back up and landed a crack right in Brick's cheek. Son of a-! He grit his teeth and blocked the next blow- and the next- he arched his back to avoid a kick. Son of a-! Okay… so they had a wannabe kung Fu master of a bank robber on their hands. Oh lovely.

The little kid was looking at him with fear in those big eyes and despite himself- and his hatred of children- a lurch went through Brick's gut. God those eyes… those big blue eyes… God take the kid's nose away and he'd be looking at freaking Tweedle Dum from ten years ago!

"Stupid kid! Run damn it!" He snapped. "Go on! Go back to your mom and pops!"

The little nosed Rowdy clone scrambled away and did just that even as Brick jumped back from another hit- and another- okay… so fire breath was out… and so was heat vision… for obvious reasons. Guess he'd have to do this the old fashioned way.

Beat the bastard to death.

His mouth twisted in a sneer as the man lunged at him again- too easy. Seriously what Pinky had been planning on with this was lost on him…

He blocked another punch- and then another- before spinning around in a kick and socking the bastard in the jaw. He smirked at the satisfying _crack_ that issued. Part of him was impressed- not by this insulting scenario- but by the sheer… magnitude of this technology!

These things all felt real. Solid. He felt everything! The pathetic punches were _real._ It was like… virtual reality on steroids!

Part of Brick had to wonder how this actually worked-.

Another hit. Damn this guy refused to go down!

He darted a glance behind him- she was still at Believe's side- away from the computer- oh wow this _was_ some kind of insult- she wasn't even raising his level! This was probably a level… _nine_ or something! Tch… very funny Pinky… very-.

He paused. Wait a minute.

He dodged another hit. As the _blonde_ robber continued to try to hit him.

While the… redheaded woman and raven haired man cowered with their-.

He narrowed his eyes. Since when… did red and black hair equal… _blonde_ child _?_

The woman was clutching the little boy to her breast and still sobbing- and… _flinching_ at each hit Brick landed.

The man… by her side… his eyes widened. The glint of silver underneath his suit coat-.

A knife.

A freaking _knife._ Pressed against the woman's side.

"W-What's wrong m-motherfucker! Too scared to fight!" Wow... those insults were bad and frankly. Brick narrowed his eyes.

They sounded… _scripted._

He caught the guy's punch but made no move to hit him. Instead he let his eyes flick to the right. The man's eyes suddenly widened and he began nodding frantically.

It was a set up. A freaking _set up._

He whipped around and dropped the hapless idiot to the ground and whirled around to face the couple- the man sneered and he saw a flash of metal as the woman continued to cry- which turned into screams the second Brick lunged. The real robber snarled and threw the woman aside. She scooted away and the blonde man ran to her and they fervently embraced- the sobbing child huddled in their arms.

Brick still couldn't use his fire though- that dynamite straight jacket was still prevalent in the vicinity. Well he'd have to figure that out later- he dodged a kick- and a punch- with a sneer he landed a hit in the stupid thug's mouth- that _crunch_ was most satisfying. – Brick didn't appreciate being _tricked._ Level nine or not!

Punch. Kick. Dodge. Spin. Block. Rinse and Repeat. This was getting irksome.

Time to finish this.

He spun on his heel and let his leg sail into a fierce roundhouse kick- this _crack_ was even louder and thus the bastard was sent flying until he hit the wall with a satisfying crash, He crumbled down and Brick sneered.

The young family was still sobbing and clinging to each other- Brick walked over to them both. She was cradling the poor sap's likely broken jaw- cripes.

The poor guy was bleeding, bruised and had a metric ton of explosives strapped to his chest- not a good morning for him clearly. He knelt down and the chains- again- a detail Brick should have noted- were easily wrenched off once Brick had crushed the padlock and ripped it open. Super strength came in handy at times.

The dynamite fell to the ground and Brick warily shoved it aside.

"T-Thank you." The woman began but Brick held a hand out.

"Uh no. No need. I kind of broke your err husband's jaw- I'd suggest getting to a hospital." He mumbled. "Err… sorry about that."

Like the nice guy Brick was, he helped the injured man up along with his traumatized simulated wife.

The robber groaned- Brick rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the chains and wrapped it securely around the cheating bastard's wrists.

"How'd you- how'd you-?!" He slurred with the remains of his teeth.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Next time. Go for a brunette you moron." He hissed and hoisted the asshole up- as red and blue lights reflected around the walls.

The rest of the room began to fade and Brick buzzed his lips and stalked out.

A level _nine._ God damn it Pinky!

"Alright Big bro!"

"That was awesome dude!"

"How'd you figure it out!?"

"It was elementary." He hissed and shoved past them all before storming over to her- pulling her out of her seat and dragging her out into the hall. She folded her arms as he slammed the door behind them. "What the hell was that?" He hissed. She raised an eyebrow. "What's with giving me a freaking easy one? Is this some kind of joke!?" Again the eyebrow rose higher,

"I hardly think a level _twenty_ merits the word _easy_ Ruff."

He blinked. "Twenty!? _That_ was a 20!?" she nodded. " _How!?"_

"Simple." She murmured. "Once- you're sweating slightly-." She tossed a rag at him. "So the fighting element was clearly not _easy._ " She pursed her lips "Two- anyone can foil a bank robbery- well… any of us per say- but how many would be able to catch when something wasn't right Ruff?"

"You mean that kid." He rubbed off the sweat that was indeed pouring down his neck. Damn… okay so maybe the wannabe kung fu master…hadn't been so much of a wannabe after all.

She nodded. "Correct. I based yours off a scenario that occurred in Metroville a few years ago- it was horrifying and the outcome was much less _happy."_ She shuddered. "Those involved in that case just… rushed in and didn't investigate- they just… acted."

Like Brick had done. He frowned. "So… I failed then?"

Her face was like stone but she shook her head: "No. You did better than I thought- I didn't even have to change the level- well done Ruff."

"But I beat the living shit out of the guy-?"

"True. But he was holding a gun to your head- he very well could have been a madman- you didn't act out- you acquiesced with his demands to protect the people-." She sighed deeply. "Brick... There's more to being… a _hero_ than just… swooping in and beating the living "shit" out of bad guys. There's personal responsibility involved- you could have ignored his threats- kept going – the day would have been saved quicker- but at what cost?" She smiled though to Brick it seemed almost sad. "You did well Brick. You should be proud."

What…was with that look? He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Pinky everything okay?" He queried and she stiffened.

"Oh-… err… yes I'm fine um- I just… hate fighting with Berserk- she annoys me- I'm just not looking forward to it is all…" her face twisted as she opened the door and Bubbles seemed to practically jump from her perch on the computer… (?) Brick's eyebrow rose but with a buzzing of lips, the eldest Puff simply stalked past them all.

**_-I-_ **

"Blossom Utonium. Sixteen years old. So called-"Commander and Leader"- and get that look off your face Michael- This is serious!"

The kid was snickering uncontrollably. " Aw Bloss- what's up not looking forward to meeting your dark side again?"

Her mouth twisted again and she flicked the idiot in the forehead. "Hilarious Michael. Buttercup- Level sixteen starting off please. Thank you." Still mumbling under her breath she flounced into the training room. Mike was still snickering.

" **Michael! I'm warning you!"** Her voice shrilled from the speakers.

He shrugged airily as Brick settled into an empty computer chair. "Hey I only call em' like I see em Bloss."

Bubbles had joined his giggling fit.

**"Oh hardy har har- would it kill you to take things seriously _for once_ Michael?"** Brick snorted at that and the kid flashed him a withering look for a moment but the hostility seemed to fade quick enough,

"On the contrary my Dear Puffy friend- I've never been more serious in my life." He backed away from the glass and began fiddling with the camera- before it was abruptly snatched from his hands.

"Nuh uh! No way- hand it over Mikey!" Robin said churlishly.

"What the-!? Aw _c'mon_ Tweety!"

"Don't _Tweety_ me Michael Ethan Believe! I saw you last time!"

Brick's eyebrow rose ever higher as the kid's cheeks flared crimson for a moment and he was reduced to a sputtering mess.

"W-What!? Aw _c'mon_! I'm a guy! We are simple creatures at heart- You know I love you! It didn't mean anything-!"

"MICHAEL!"

He was visibly cowed- Brick had to give the Snyder chick credit- she could give Bubbles a run for her money with that shriek of her's… but what she was so angry about Brick hadn't the foggiest- though his eyes narrowed as he the moron began scratching his neck and his laughter became more and more nervous. Though finally with an exasperated sigh he buzzed his lips, stuck his hands in his pockets and like a whipped dog plopped himself in the chair next to Brick.

Robin turned back to the window where Pinky was still waiting for the program to start- what was the hold up? He caught Boomer's eye as Bubbles had once again darted over to the computer…and was quickly typing something- Buttercup had apparently gotten up for a moment.

Why didn't Brick like the look of that?

The idiot next to him was still mumbling under his breath and Brick scowled.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Not that Brick cared- but the muttering was getting irritating.

His inane grumbling ceased but then a sly smirk crawled across the roach's face. " Oh _you'll see_ Dude."

"Don't call me dude." Brick snapped. He was ignored and was further incensed when the moron put his hand on his shoulder.

" See my Rowdy friend-."

"Don't call me that either."

Again he was ignored. " The punks' as they're known- as you can see they live up to their names- Brat's a brat- Brute's a brute… but our own Dear Blossom's…er alter ego" His voice trailed. "Well… let's just say _Berserk_ suits her quite well."

"So…she's crazy?"Well that made sense. Pinky was nothing but logical and controlled in well… everything. Her "alter ego" as the idiot called it- it would make sense she was _nuts._

He seemed to be pondering something and then the smirk only seemed to grow. "In a manner of speaking." He leaned back into the chair. "Just watch Dude."

"Don't call me-." Again. The moron just didn't learn-.

**_CRASH._ **

Butch the idiot he was stood like a gaping fish- the bowl of popcorn he had apparently gotten lay forgotten on the ground. Robin began growling and even Bubbles irritably seemed to step closer to Boomer… who was also gaping like some kind of-.

"R-RED!?" Butch had found his voice at last. Buttercup burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my God! This is gonna be great!" She pounded the table.

"And the skank returneth…" Robin mumbled.

"Well they are technically our _opposites_." Bubbles said in a mumble of her own- before with another slightly irritated huff she closed his baby brother's mouth which was practically hanging by the hinges. Odd… he frowned- what was the big…?

_JOLT._

His chest clenched and he gripped the arm rest for dear life.

A girl had appeared. A girl who looked dangerously like Pinky…except… that wasn't Pinky… no this chick… she… there was no way…!

" _ **Well Well look who it is- the queen of the prudes herself- Bossy Blossy!"**_

The real Pinky didn't look… happy by that comment. And… in the scheme of things Brick… couldn't really… blame her? The imposter strode forward- with an exaggerated sway of her hips further accentuating the tiny plaid mini skirt that… was more akin to lingerie than… clothing and… he cleared his throat and- how the hell was that shirt even staying up…?

Her hair was wild and uncontrolled- the ribbon- oh of course she had a ribbon – a stupid red ribbon that was all twisted and jagged and that mane was flying in all directions barely contained by said useless piece of ribbon and… and… _Jesus Christ was she even wearing-?!_

"That's… Pinky's…-?" Brick was ashamed at how high pitched his voice had gotten and the fact that the two of them were in the midst of yelling at each other was lost on him. Mike snorted.

"Ah yup. That would be Berserk Plutonium."

_**-I-** _

The two circled each other. Brick's eyes flew skyward and he cleared his throat again.

"She's… not wearing… any-." He muttered, Mike nodded.

"Nope. Probably not." He cleared his own throat and his eyes went skyward as well, " See uh… Berserk there… is err… in my humble opinion at least… what would happen if uh… our dear Blossom… decided to uh-…" He cleared his throat again. " become a little… _dominatrix._ "

She froze in mid scream and whipped around to face the window- eyes blazing, cheeks burning.

" I HEARD THAT MICHAEL!" She screeched.

" _ **Ugh… Can we like… get this over with please?"**_ The scantily clad "Non Pinky" leaned idly against a building

And actually began _filing_ her nails like fighting with the Powerpuff was the most _boring_ thing imaginable. She yawned as if to further emphasize this point. _Twitch._

He gripped the arm rest tighter. _That's not Pinky. That's not Pinky._

"Uh…Dude? You okay?" He thought he felt a poke in his shoulder but he was imagining things clearly, just like he wasn't really seeing this. Oh no. Any minute now he'd be waking up and a decidedly… _not near naked_ … Pink…Puff… clone… would not be in front of him and-…

His brother cried out and the ensuing crash was sickening.

"Shit!" Buttercup swore and Brick's eyes flew to the computer. _17!?_

"The hell! Pinky said _sixteen!"_ He snapped. The Green Puff's eyes narrowed.

" Yeah I know! I was just playing with her a little- you know- little miss " always get here on time! Responsibilities blah blah!" She grit her teeth. " Crap!"

"What's up?" Bubbles floated over. " Buttercup! That's not nice!"

" Its frozen! What do you want me to do!?" She yelped and frantically started clicking keys- " Aw hell! Hell!"

The numbers started rising. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty.

_Twenty One._

A loud screech and another crash followed by high pitched laughter. A boot in the stomach.

" _ **Ugh. REALLY! God you're weaker than normal- what's wrong Blossy? Scared?"**_

_Twenty Two._

The girls were frantically pounding at the keyboard.

" Shit! SHIT! END PROGRAM! END!"

"Try Ctrl-, alt, Delete!"

" Its totally frozen!"

The two redheads were circling each other- though clearly Berserk with her enhanced digital steroids had the upper hand. Pinky barely dodged another savage kick.

" GOD DAMN IT! BUTTERCUP!" She whirled around but was forced to zip out of the way of another punch.

" _ **Oh My God! This is PATHETIC! Ugh! I could be fucking some hottie right now but here I am forced to deal with your sorry ass!"**_

Pinky landed a kick but the crazy girl caught her ankle and threw her back. Berserk effortlessly dodged her retaliating punch with a smirk which only seemed to grow as she seemed to spot the rosy hue the Pink Puff's face had taken.

" _ **Aww… but of course… "**_

This time the kick landed square in Pinky's gut. Brick fist closed tighter and tighter on the armrest and even Believe's annoying nonchalance was beginning to fade- his own grey eyed gaze flew to the computer and Brick followed it.

_Twenty three._

He sucked in a breath.

The skank put a foot down on Pinky's chest and bent over with a sickeningly sweet smile.

" _ **You wouldn't know would you Bwossy? What its like to a have a man want you? Hmm?"**_

_Jolt. Twitch. Fist….tightening_.

Bubbles and Buttercup ceased their frantic attempts at Computer ER.

"Oh dear…" Bubbles mumbled and twiddled her thumbs as Buttercup slapped her forehead.

"You… _didn't!"_ She hissed.

Berserk hoisted Pinky up by the scruff of her jacket.

" _ **After all… who would want a pink eyed freak like you?"**_

Robin gasped- funny Brick had forgotten this entire shit show had been filmed and- why was everyone suddenly so quiet?

"Oh…oh dear…" Bubbles' twiddling only grew quicker.

"And _this_ is why we don't fuck with A.I. script Bubs!"

"But- But! I didn't tell it to say _that!"_

A…I? Wait… script? He raised an eyebrow. Pinky had gone practically _white._

" _ **You know… it really is no wonder… little miss goody two shoes- HA! Its no wonder you're still a sad little virgin!"**_ With that Berserk began to laugh

Boomer spat out his water- the two sisters' argument ceased immediately.

"Oh…Dear…" Bubbles repeated uselessly. Robin slowly began backing away from the glass-

"Uh…Guys?" She said in a rush. Pinky had gone still. Her fists and teeth were clenched but she made no movement. Berserk continued her obnoxious braying before she snapped her fingers.

" _ **Oh well. That's life bitch. Now… how's about we end this hmm? Cause see… unlike you- I have a life that doesn't involve "work" – ain't that a scream? Well then- stand still sweetie this'll tickle a bit."**_ She wound another punch and Brick shot up- like hell was he watching this! Like hell!

A pair of heavy hands forced him back down and he flashed an enraged look at the sand haired idiot but his look was nothing but stern. "Wait." He said firmly. "Just…wait Brick."

Wait?! Wait for what!? He tensed as the fist went flying.

Only to be caught in a delicate hand in mid swing. Her eyes were still squeezed shut- her cheeks burning in humiliation but nonetheless one twist and Berserk was left howling in pain.

" _**YOU BITCH!"**_ She screeched and another went flying only for it to go the same way as the other. " _ **YOU-! YOU! OWWWWWIEEEE!"**_ She whined before she lunged again. Pinky sidestepped effortlessly before her hands trailed up her ruined bun where her ribbon hung uselessly and with a single pull the cascade of copper tresses came tumbling down.

"You want to play bitch." Her voice was cool and disturbingly even. The lab coat was shed the same way as the ribbon and Brick could hear Butch suck in a breath as Pinky's incredible curves came into focus.

But even those didn't catch Brick's attention for long.

His eyes widened, and the rest of the company followed suit.

"Eyes are red…" Bubbles said slowly.

"Bitch is dead." Butercup finished.

"Nice knowing you skank." Robin muttered.

The startling _scarlet_ irises that could put even Brick's crimson irises to shame glowed.

"Lets play."

**_-I-_ **

Another punch went shooting out- another effortless catch before the skank was tossed aside. Berserk shrieked and lunged but once again Pinky merely stepped aside like it was merely the next step in a dance.

In fact- Brick watched…mesmerized – as it seemed… like he was watching finely crafted choreography than some kind of regular street fight- every move, every turn, even when the crazed woman managed to knock her down she flew up effortlessly- she spun in a kick- and her leg flew up… oh….God. He clutched the arm rest tighter.

How… how did one even get their leg to _go_ that far up? Clear over her head- and… he heard panting behind him and narrowed his eyes. Butch, the lecherous hound dog had stepped up to the glass- tongue hanging- as Pinky dodged a punch and kick by arching her back in a near perfect _U_ – he clutched the arm rest tighter…and tighter.

"Oh… My… God." Butch panted. "Oh... Look at that… how she moves… is she made out of _rubber!?"_ A legitimate question… but one Butch had no business asking. Brick narrowed his eyes more- the two girls were going at it- but while Berserk was wild, uncontrolled-…Pinky was coolly in control.

The red haze her eyes had taken had faded slightly even as she landed a kick in the slut's nose and sent her flying back but the doppelganger wasn't finished yet.

Not by a long shot- two red hot beams came shooting towards her… but she dodged with a flip that would put most cheerleaders to shame before she landed daintily back on her feet- her hair flying around her like a molten curtain.

The beat down waltz began again. –the other girl was either too slow or just too klutzy to keep up with Pinky's fluid flawless movements.

He gripped the rest tighter.

And tighter.

It was… getting kind of hot in here he realized. Where was the AC in this place! Believe next to him whistled under his breath as Berserk was thrown into the air.

"Lemme tell you Jojo… if Slutbucks were to ever see this… she'd never fuck with Bloss again…" He murmured.

Brick… had to agree.

Suddenly came a loud cry and Believe swore out loud, Brick's fist near crushed the armrest.

"Shit!" The whore had Pinky in a headlock- and had wrestled her practically to the ground- clawing at her like some kind of enraged feline- clearly trying to paw out Pinky's eyeballs!

"Aw hell!" Believe snapped and shot up from his chair, "Bloss! Double! Do a double!"

_Double?_

Her head shot up and she kicked the flailing kitty off with a smooth movement before she jumped back to her feet and avoided another erratic red burst of energy with a spin.

Cripes. It really _was_ some kind of dance off. She was circling the slut- avoiding a punch or two but she seemed to be… planning something.

_Double?_

There was a high pitched shrill _shriek_ before she went rushing over- but Pinky was just… standing there. Glaring at Berserk but nonetheless making no move to flee…or dodge.

Her body was tense however.

Before she jumped in the air- no powers necessary and her entire body spun- once, twice- before suddenly her foot shot out so quickly Berserk had no chance to dodge- the blow was devastating- the shriek echoed as loud as the _crunch_ of breaking bones.

And just like that. It was over. Pinky landed gracefully on one foot, arms in the air.

"YEAH! That's how you do it Bloss!" Mike yelled like an idiot. "Maybe next time you'll do a triple eh?"

Her only response was a particular finger stuck high in the air for the whole world to see- Mike only snickered more.

Double? Triple?

The… hell?

What the hell had Brick just witnessed!?

" _ **You stupid BITCH! You made me break a nail!"**_ _Oh horrors._ " _ **I have a date in like half an hour!"**_

Buttercup stiffened and then turned to her sister. "Bubbles…" She hissed. The blonde was twiddling her thumbs and began giggling… nervously.

Brick… didn't like the sound of that.

"Well I mean… if _us_ talking to her didn't make a difference-."

Oh… Brick _really_ didn't like the look of this.

Pinky flipped her hair casually and strolled over to the writhing Punk.

" _ **Look at my hair! My nails! You even tore my clothes you –you bitch!"**_ She fell to obnoxious caterwauling. Pinky folded her arms.

"The fact we are technically "alter egos" sickens me sometimes…" She mumbled.

Another punch went crashing towards her but she caught it easily and threw it back down.

"Yield Berserk. It's over."

" _ **Stuck up… bitch."**_ She rolled her eyes.

"Yes yes- insults- alright this is taking too long- Program-."

" _ **My date is ruined because of you- you ICY BITCH!"**_

Bubbles gasped and her hands flew to her mouth- Mike staggered and Buttercup swore.

"BUBBLES!" She shrieked.

"I-I didn't –!"

" _ **Yeah! That's what you are! An icy unfeeling bitch! That's why you hate everyone who actually has a life! Who actually can feel anything that cold heart of yours can't! ICE BITCH!"**_ Berserk continued to rail. Pinky just stood there.

Her face had gone waxen and she balled her fists.

" _ **What! Does the truth hurt Blossom! I bet it does! And why the hell shouldn't it! You're always gonna be alone with that stuck up attitude that comes from that ugly ass face of yours! With those freaky pink eyes and-!"**_

"Oh my God! END PROGRAM! END!" Robin shrieked.

Mike dove under the desk and ripped the plug out. All the computers went black and Berserk and the remains of Townsville cracked and disappeared.

She stood frozen in place.

The blonde was weeping. "I-I just told it to tell her to be more _social!_ I never- I never! THAT IS NOT WHAT I WROTE!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! Bubbles the A.I. ain't gonna read your goddamn script! It's programmed to say it like BERSERK would- NOT YOU!" Buttercup slapped her head and buried it in her hands. The door slammed open and Bubbles paled.

"B-Blossy-."

"Very clever Bubbles. Using the A.I. to get your point across." She turned steely eyes towards Robin and Mike who both flinched. "I hope your Friday evening has proved entertaining you two- good job team- well done." She threw the lab coat over a chair and ripped open the door. "Buttercup if the boys want to run any more simulations I leave it to you- I'm-. I'm going to-." She grabbed a random print out. " I'm going to start analyzing this…" She waved the paper uselessly- she clearly had no idea what it was. "E-Excuse me."

Mike stiffened and moved from his position on the floor. "Bloss?" His voice was small- and the usual sarcastic bite was absent in the tone. She didn't look at him. Or any of them- her eyes were shadowed by her hair and – a shadow across her cheek- the kid took a step towards her but she whirled around and practically bolted from the room.

**_Slam._ **

Bubbles only began crying louder and Boomer the sap started awkwardly rubbing her shoulders, "I didn't _write that!_ I told it to get her to agree to go to the-!"

"Bubs… you know not to fuck with that A.I!" Buttercup snapped and slapped her palm in the table.

More weeping. Louder- and he saw Snyder rush over after shoving the camera back in Mike's hands before in what was likely well-rehearsed at this point- she grabbed her by the shoulders- Boomer relinquishing his little blonde without a word of protest- he was clearly out of his element and-.

Brick clenched his fist.

""I-I-I didn't _mean_ tooooooo! _"_ Robin hugged her closer.

"Aw Bubsy we know and so does Bloss- its okay shh shh."

"Didn't last time teach you anything"! Buttercup hissed.

"BC… c'mon enough- she gets it… we just… lets focus on more important things…"

"What's… the big deal? With all due respect… I've heard worse insults come from-." Butch muttered.

"Try being hounded by it for two straight years asswipe! Every day! Twenty four seven with the lovely invention called instant messaging!" Butch went silent.

"…Oh…um…shit." He muttered.

Brick stiffened more.

_Pink eyed freak!_

_Ha ha! Look at the albino!_

_Icy bitch! Try this on for size!_

_Splash. Shriek. Sobs._

_A crash into a chest. Pushed away. Tear stains on his shirt._

The chair screeched.

"Eh? Big Bro where are you-?"

_Slam_

_**-I-** _

It didn't take long. All one had to do was follow the ice puddles- he saw the remains of the random print out discarded on the table- he frowned. Impressive numbers- he'd be sure to take a look at those once a better time came about now however-.

The ice puddles led him up the stairs- through the living room and finally out the front door. Aw hell. She could have gone anywhere- shit. He fished out his phone- likely no answer but maybe he could figure out a way to hack it and get her coordinates somehow-.

**_Sniff._ **

Or… she could be up on the roof.

She was hugging her arms, her hair hung free and listless- shockingly no ribbon in sight- and those pitiful little sounds continued. He buzzed his lips and jumped up. She didn't even seem to notice him- until his shoe hit the concrete.

"G-Go away Michael- I…I don't want to hear any bad jokes-."

Brick…would try to figure out how the kid managed to get up here at another time. He cleared his throat.

"Just me Pinky." She stiffened.

"…Go away then." She countered. He ignored her.

"She does that a lot I take it?" More stiffening up. "Does it to _make a point?"_ He air quoted the last words. What a stupid… _bitchy_ thing to do. Honestly not something he had ever thought the blonde to be capable of.

She seemed to read his thoughts. Another sniff. "She doesn't mean anything malicious by it-."

"Uh huh. Humiliating her sister to make a point- it's a stupid dance- this is fucking ridiculous." He scowled. "Real _everything nice_ worthy."

She frowned and flashed him an irritated look. "You… You wouldn't understand." She mumbled. He snorted.

"Oh really- try me. Make me understand how that _wasn't_ the bitchiest thing I have _ever_ seen." Her frown deepened.

"She didn't mean anything by it! It's…" Her lip quivered but she quickly quelled it. "Brick- to Bubbles… it isn't just a dance… or a date… or a carnival… festival… going out on the weekends-"He raised an eyebrow. That… had absolutely nothing to do with-.

"There's more to being a… hero… I guess you'd call it that… most people don't… understand or…see… or even want to see." The ribbon made its reappearance as she wrung it around her hands and her wrists… in an almost disturbing… illusion…Of…shackles attached to a ruby red chain binding her to the roof and-.

He blinked and the disturbing image vanished.

"I don't see how that… excuses your sister's-." He said quickly.

"I want… Bubbles to be a happy go lucky… meddling teenager." She chuckled slightly, "I…I want Buttercup… to be the smart aleck…sports star at Townsville High." Another small smile. "I want my sisters… to be… _normal_ teenagers Brick…I want them go to dances… spend time with friends… be able to-…to look away from… being a…Puff and just be… _human_ once in a while." She bit her lip and that shadow on her cheek seemed to be increase. She rubbed it silently. "I want them... to have lives Brick... but in order... in order to do that..." She chewed on her lip more.

"So... what about you?" She flinched but he continued. " What about _your-."_

"That's irrelevant Brick." She interrupted and he scowled. She sighed and he almost staggered- the look of sheer… sadness in those bubble gum irises… he clenched his fist at his side. He hated that. He hated that look.

"Tell…Tell me something Ruff…" She whispered and began idly playing with a strand of her hair. "Do I look-…" She bit her lip and his clenched fist grew tighter. _"Normal_ …to you…?"

_Jolt._

She smiled slightly. "Can't answer can you?" Another sigh. "Don't feel bad Ruff… I'm uh… more than aware my appearance…merits comment." She wrung her hands. "After all _pink_ eyes… bright _orange_ hair… unlike those two I can't really just… disappear in a crowd can I?" Another laugh. Forced. And Brick almost sensed a hint of _bitterness_ in it. "So… the Pink… Puff can't really-." She bit her lip. "It'd be ludicrous to pretend…otherwise."

He froze. Another shadow on her cheek-a tear trailing down… he rubbed it away this time and she tensed.

"You know… actually I'd call your hair _copper_ than orange. And-." He smoothed away another little tear with his thumb. Her eyes were wide- those huge gorgeous pink irises so unique and…breathtaking to look at-

Jealous. They were nothing but jealous. Each and every one of those… _fools._

"Brick." She murmured.

His hand was frozen. Glued in place. It wouldn't take much. One…single gentle pull- one… tiny move.

"BLOSSSY!" A sonic worthy scream and Brick was practically run over by a blue and gold blur- " I'm SOO SORRY! I didn't mean it! Oh I'm such a bitch! I'm worse than a bitch! No I'm a bitchy sister! I'm a horrible person! I'd never-! Oh don't hate me please! I'll make you an entire batch of cookies just for y-y-y-you!" More crying and Pinky held her weeping little sister and patted her back indulgently.

"Its alright Bubbles… shh… shh... I know you didn't mean it-."

"I'M NEVER TOUCHING THAT COMPUTER AGAIN!"

The crying fest continued- and he heard a small cough behind him- grey irises met his from a door leading up from a flight of stairs. Ah that was one mystery solved. His brothers looked up from the stairs themselves and Buttercup and Robin both were prowling the bottom.

The grey eyed menace waved the weeping blonde and her far too forgiving elder sister back down the stairs. He caught Brick's eye but then oddly averted his gaze.

_Weird…_

**_-I-_ **

His brothers continued to harp and gush about the "coolness" of that training room all night- and the rest of that weekend. Boomer's love sick crowing almost made his ears bleed- and Butch-.

"Oh My God... Did you see those legs! Did you! Did you! Holy Shit Red… Holy Shit… oh my God what the Butch is going to-! OW JEEZ BIG BRO STOP DOING THAT!"

Butch was Butch.

_Normal…_

_Pink eyed freak…_

How…How could she… how could she put any credence to those jealous… _fools!_

Could….Could she really not…see it?

"Hey…Big Bro?" He looked up from his laptop and peered down at Boomer at the foot of the stairs. He looked at the clock irritably- oh right. Dinner. With a sigh he clicked out of the assignment and closed his laptop.

"What?" He grunted and removed his glasses irritably- as the blue moron floated listlessly to his side.

"You…okay?"

He wiped the lenses.

"Peachy." He got up, "Taco's okay for dinner?"

The blonde blinked. "Um…yeah but Big Bro-?" He followed him like a stupid puppy. Last time Brick checked he _wasn't_ sporting pigtails and a blue dress! The green moron looked up from the couch.

"Sup' Boss! Welcome back to the world of the non-nerds! So… what's up?"

"Butch. Feet off my couch." Brick barked and strolled into the kitchen.

"What the? – What's up with him?"

"Beats me? He's been weird since Friday."

He laid out his supplies- and dug into the fridge- he knew he had some extra guacamole somewhere…if the idiots hadn't eaten all of it.

"Me!? Hell no! I ain't doing it! I like living!"

"C'mon bro we won't listen to me!"

Ugh… he rolled his eyes. Morons.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors- WHAT!"

"HA! Good luck Butchy boo."

"God damn it! Why do I always pick ROCK?"

"Because it matches your brain." Brick mumbled to himself. The idiot slid in the doorway in an attempt to be sleek.

"H-Hey Boss."

"Dinner's coming." Butch hated spicy food. So Brick made sure to cut up extra jalapeno pieces just for him.

He cleared his throat again. Clearly he was more of a moron than even Brick had thought. "S-So Big Bro… um… anything on your…uh mind?"

"No."

"Oh? Well- Good to hear- glad we had this-!"

_**BZZRT!** _

Boomer lowered the finger where the sparks were still crackling. Butch growled and whipped around.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! You come over here and do it then!"

"You didn't even try!"

"I LIKE LIVING!"

_Twitch._

"Alright… I'm going to regret this I'm sure… but _what_ is the problem?"

They stopped in mid bellow and turned to face him. Boomer cleared his throat.

"Listen… uh Brick… you've been kind of-."

"You're acting like a goddamn zombie Boss.- It's like you're just walking around not even seeing nothing. And you're _sighing_ and all this shit."

Boomer nodded. "Yeah… something up big bro… you wanna I dunno… talk about it?"

**_SMACK_ **

"Could you _BE_ any more of a goddamn sap? Be a man!"

"OW! HEY! You were worried too!"

"Yeah but unlike _some_ people I still have self-respect!"

"It was a simple question!"

"That only a sissy would ask!"

"WHAT ARE WE FIVE? _SISSY!?_ WHO THE HELL STILL USES THAT WORD!?"

_Twitch. Twitch._

He set the knife down.

"ENOUGH!" They jumped back from the burst of flame… and there went the curtains. He scowled- great something _else_ to replace in the lovely home of the Rowdyruff Boys! He tapped his foot.

"Now…I haven't the foggiest idea… what the fuck is wrong with both of you- frankly that is a question I've been asking since our _BIRTH_!"They glowered but he ignored it. "But I can assure you _I_ am fine! I suppose me being _tired_ is too much for your Neanderthal brains to handle!" He crossed his arms. "Now- go and set the damn table Butch it's your turn- and Boomer… I dunno…. Go… go write another love song or something." He waved him off.

**_SMACK_ **

"OW!"

"Told you."

Idiots. His brothers… were idiots. Butch did as he was bid- truly a shocker- and Boomer…went off to go sulk as per usual. He rolled his eyes once again.

_Cripes._

Extra spicy for Butch. Medium for Boomer. And-.

"Hey! Big Bro! Just a question- Can I borrow a book?"

He blinked. "… Since when do you read?" Butch called up the stairs and the blonde… slunk down them… with a strangely smug smile on his face.

Brick… did not like that smile.

Nor did he like the fact that his copy of Broken Glass was in the kid's… hand.

He turned back to his cooking quickly. "Sure. Don't lose my page-"

"Oh Don't worry- I won't- looks like you've already got a bookmark in here anyway." _Snicker._

Whatever- Boomer was annoying him tonight- he dripped some pepper oil in the meat. They had milk. They could deal.

"Say… Butch- by the way did you ever figure out what you were gonna do about Homecoming?"

Oh God… as if on cue the caterwauling began again.

" _NO!_ It's like every… single… girl… in this goddamn school has a date! I didn't even think there _were_ that many guys to girls! This is… this ain't _fair!"_

That's what one gets for being a moron and a pig. Brick rolled his eyes for the third time that evening.

"Oh well see I was just thinking- did ya ask Blossom?"

_Twitch._

"Wait… Red? Shit no! I didn't! Hmm… you think she would?"

_Twitch. Twitch._

Boomer smirked wider. "Well I mean- it couldn't hurt- I'm sure Big Bro could provide the digits."

Butch rushed over to him then, like a panting dog. "He's right bro! Help your favorite little bro out will ya? Oh my god… Red... those legs- those legs… oh man why didn't I think of this before!"

**_CRACK_ **

The counter top was cheap. And Brick had been meaning to buy a new set of kitchen knives anyway.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

Butch gulped and stared at the knife sticking out of the counter top with wide eyes. "U-Uh…O-Okay?"

Boomer came sauntering over, still tossing Brick's book in his hand with…that belligerent look on his face.

"Why Big Brother? Whatever is the _matter?_ I think Butch and Blossom would make a _great_ pair… don't you?"

_Twitch._

**_Sizzle._ **

"Um… Boom… I… would shut up… now…the knife's… m-melting." Butch stuttered.

Boomer was truly a masochist this evening, he leaned down- again this wretched height difference- "I mean... you're not even _going."_

"I never said that." Butch staggered but the blonde moron's grin only grew.

" _REALLY?_ Well I guess Morebucks will-."

"I ain't going with the psycho mop top!" It was catchy. The Believe guy was a moron. But it was infuriatingly catchy.

"Really… so… going stag? Or did you want Bubbles and Robin to find you someone-"

He was going to kill him. "No. Need." The puddle of melted metal was dripping on the floor.

"Oh? Really _do tell_ -."

"JEEZ! It doesn't matter with who I just am okay! NOW LAY OFF!" He whipped around to face the stuttering hound dog. "And _YOU._ Stay. The. _FUCK._ Away from Pinky! Understand me!"

Ugh! The mental image was enough to make Brick's skin crawl!

He nodded hastily. "Uh huh! Whatever you say Boss- I'll stay away from Pinky and her-."

_TWITCH._

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" He grabbed him and hoisted him up.

"Okay okay! I won't! I won't!"

"Aw man… man this is rich… Rich I tell you. Don't you agree Butch?" Boomer snickered.

"What's… rich?" He could feel the flames gathering in his throat.

"Boomer are you trying to get me killed!?"Butch sputtered.

The beanpole snickered more and floated upwards, still tossing Brick's book in his hand. "Oh _nothing-_ just your ridiculously obvious _crush_ on Blossom is all."

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

The room went silent. "My…. _What_?" Brick hissed his grip on the moron's scruff only tightened.

"W-Wait! REALLY!? Oh-… Oh Shit! I'm sorry Boss! I didn't know honest- I didn't mean to be all up on your girl! Oh God don't kill me!" He hoisted his moronic brother to face level.

"Let me make…something… _clear_ to you… I… do… NOT… like… Pinky!" He hissed.

"Okay okay! You don't like Pinky!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING HER THAT!"

"B-But-!"

"I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO CALL HER THAT!"

Boomer snorted. "And with that I rest my case." Brick whipped around. "Cause if you didn't like her- you wouldn't care."

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"He's… he's … got a point there- OOF!" Butch hit the back of the couch with a slam. "Oww…I'm okay."

Tch. Baby. The smart ass was still floating up with that shit eating grin on his face.

He clenched his fists, "Okay… let's get… let's get something straight here!" He cleared his throat. " I have been calling Pinky… _Pinky_ for… for years! It's…it's _trademarked_ -! Thus only _I_ am allowed to call her that! I am merely… protecting my intellectual property from being…. Abused by morons!" He crossed his arms.

The room went silent.

"Boss… that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard-." Butch sat up rubbing his cheek irritably.

"Shut up Tweedle Dee!" He hissed.

The other half of the Tweedle's only continued floating upwards with a dead pan look on his dumb face. Brick's brilliant reasoning was clearly too much for the shit head to understand and furthermore-.

"Okay Big Bro-." He was flipping through the pages… wait… what? Um. He gave a little hum. " Care to explain this little gem then?" He retrieved a piece of paper- losing Brick's page! Asshole and- Oh… _Oh…_ _OH HELL!_

Her eyes were bright and wide while her smile was small, reserved but still lovely and- SHIT!

He jumped in the air. " GIMME THAT!"

It was held out of reach and then a blue zip later he was on the other side of the room. "Uh uh. So Big bro- care to explain why you've been using the lovely Miss Blossom Utonium's picture here as a _bookmark?"_

"I needed one! I-It was just l-lying around-!" Crap! Stop… Stop stuttering damn it!

Another blue streak- damn it this kid was quick! " _Really?_ Well you know that's pretty interesting Big Bro-." Another blue streak just before Brick lunged. "See I'll readily admit I still have one of Bubbles." he snickered but dodged Brick's fury again- the dratted brat was too fast! "But I mean-." He waved the picture belligerently and he was gonna wreck it! "She gave it to me- you know at the eighth grade barbecue like all the other picture exchanges but _you?_ Something tells me-." Almost had him. That's' right keep talking. Keep talking….

A smirk and a blue light. Damn it!

"Do feel free to correct me if I'm wrong but…something tells me… Blossom wouldn't have given _you_ one of these back then… now would she?"

He stiffened.

**_-I-_ **

" _Wait- wow really Blossom?" The nerd was practically panting. Stupid brat._

_She giggled and tilted her head, "Of course Elmer- we've been classmates since kindergarten after all-." Another laugh. Damn it. Stop laughing! "Here have one of mine."_

_Well offer him the Mona Lisa why don't you? She dug in her little bag and carefully detached one of the many copies of her school photo just like all the other chumps around here were passing around at this stupid event. She clicked a pen- pink of course- how freaking typical- and signed her name with a flourish._

_Brick relished in the fact that the geek next to her could barely get a letter down let alone sign his own. She laughed again._

" _Here you are. Just Elmer do me a favor and avoid the paste." She winked._

_He clenched his fist- adjusted his cap and well it was time to for his daily dose of annoying the Puff. Heh. Goody two shoes…_

_Heh heh._

_She stiffened at his approach. Course she did and the sap next to her gulped._

" _What do you want Brick?" She muttered._

_He crossed his arms and smirked, "Aww Pinky- don't be like that- just wondering where my little photo is." He snickered and she narrowed her eyes before she flipped that ridiculous hair of hers- which didn't even smell that good either! Too sweet for Brick's much more sophisticated palette. Her hand went to her bag._

_The picture was between her fingers- and he reached out for it. He had a few extra's of his-guess he could spare one-_

_Riiiip_

_He blinked. She gave him a cool smile._

" _Oh dear- how silly of me- oh well. Guess your dart board will be one puff short. How very sad. Excuse me." She brushed past him with a little hum and those stupid shoes she'd started wearing click clacked all the way down the path and-._

_The shit head next to him was looking at the picture with shining eyes. And… he caught Brick's eye and went pale._

" _EERGH! DON'T HURT ME!" He bolted as fast as his pasty little legs could take him and Brick caught the floating picture easily with a smirk. Child's play._

_Heh heh. Score one for Brick._

" _Sucks to be you Pinky." He pocketed the picture in triumph. "Cause what a Rowdyruff wants!" He snapped his fingers. " A Rowdyruff always gets!"_

**_-I-_ **

"Err… um… see…Cripes…"Brick muttered.

The blonde zipped to his side with a giant delusional grin. "Jig's up Big bro." He waved the photo in Brick's face and seriously it was going to get all bent!

He snatched it back and tucked it back into the book.

"After all the hell you gave me! And here you are crushin' on Blossom like-!"Boomer snapped and crossed his arms, pouting like a little baby!

"Alright! Alright _Fine!_ I admit it! I'm… _attracted_ to Pinky! There I said it! You can't blame me! I'm a guy! And Pinky's the hottest girl in school!"

"Uh I dunno about _that_ Boss." Butch stood. " See yeah Red's hot- and she does have a killer set of legs but one cannot ignore the glory that is Buttercup Utonium's ass-." He leered and drool practically came from the lecher's mouth.

"Yeah no offense Big Bro… but Bubbles has the most beautiful smile in the entire damn world…" And cue lovesick fool.

He shook his head. " I'll give them their due- yeah they're attractive- but Pinky's... _Different."_

His brothers both raised their eyebrows.

"I mean… those eyes… and that hair… and she's... smart... she's funny-. Well hilarious really and… she's brave…and well yeah…point is… she's… different…than other girls." He averted his gaze.

She was. And she always had been. They may have had their differences… back then but… he wasn't a fool. He'd recognized those qualities in her… ignored them… but they had been there regardless.

"So… you've got a crush." Boomer said baldly. "Nothing to be ashamed of Big Bro- I mean I don't get what the big deal is-.

He snorted. "No… I am _attracted_ to Pinky- Pinky is hot and I'm a guy- I'm also mostly human- so enough with this "crush" shit- because that's not going to happen!"

Boomer frowned but Brick continued. "See unlike _some_ people I'm not going to go walking around like some fucking lovesick buffoon." The frown increased. Brick didn't care. "I'm not a child- I don't do crushes! If and when I want a woman I will get her. And I'll be _dignified_ while doing it! You won't see me sputtering like a fool or acting like a _lunatic_!"

**_Knock. Knock._ **

Butch got up to answer the door. Good boy. Brick was busy.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with liking a girl Brick!" Boomer snapped.

"There is when you turn into a goddamn idiot in the process! And Furthermore-!"

"Oh Sup' Red!"

_H-Huh!_

"Good evening Butch."

He was wearing boxer shorts. And sandals. And… his hat was-. Shit! He zoomed past Boomer who stood with his arms crossed.

"Uh huh… sure you don't." He called up.

BRAT! He slammed his hat back on his head and pulled on jeans – before rescuing Pinky from the stupidity that was Butch.

He slammed the door behind him- ignoring the muffled yelp as Butch hit the couch headfirst. She blinked.

"Oh? You are home- Butch said you were busy-."

He snorted and wiped a piece of taco shell off his shirt. " Oh yeah- dinner." He shrugged. " So uh… what can I do for you Pinky?" She smiled. Damn… she had a cute smile. What was Boomer talking about?

" Oh well Michael dropped these off- they're the edited tapes from Friday." He blinked. " And um here. Some of the data gathered is in here as well." He took the binder- carefully organized and hell even color coded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… thanks- uh you didn't have to I could have- So how impressive were my results- fucking amazing right? Bet you were impressed."

… _Did I really just say that?_

She tilted her head and then a little laugh escaped her.

_I did didn't I?_

"Yes Ruff. You did very well- good to know you're so _humble._ " She gave a slight smirk and he laughed- albeit forced.

"Uh…yeah… Humble- that's me. Heh…heh."

"Evidently." She opened the binder and took out a piece of paper. "Here- look at your punching speed."

He took the paper and then squinted. Oh… uh right. That…was a number? Maybe? Or was that a letter uh…?

"Hmm? Oh. Brick… can you not see?" He stiffened as another laugh escaped her. "Silly put your glasses on then."

_UGH! Why me!_ The black frames were sticking from his shirt pocket - he sighed and slipped the dratted things on.

"There that's better. Although…" She put a hand on her hip and suddenly her finger was in his face, "You'll damage your eyes if you do that! If you need them why don't you wear them?"

"…Cause I look dumb…"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're joking- If you need to wear them to see properly than do so! Honestly Ruff!" She crossed her arms then. " You look fine! Actually- I think they quite suit

_Wait... excuse me!? They what now-!? You think-!_

His lips curled in a smirk and he leaned over until they were practically nose to nose. " Oh do they now? - So... you like my glasses eh Pinky?"

In the scheme of things he could…perhaps get used to wearing them… more often… given the right… _motivation._

She blinked, "Well. Yes Brick." She tilted her head with a smile. "Like I said they suit you- make you look rather distinguished."

_JOLT._

His chest flipped. Did a somersault. And then landed on its ass.

He stared at her like a dullard. He couldn't do anything else.

Even… the crazy bitch… hated these…things. She'd seen him the one time he'd worn them in school…and flipped her shit. Huh...in retrospect they worked as rather good Morebucks repellent actually.

But…Pinky… thought…they suited him?

Even…looked… _good_ on him?

His chest was aching. Maybe he'd overdone it with the hot sauce.

"Brick." He snapped back to attention. She was clutching the binder rather hard. He frowned.

"You okay?"

She averted her gaze. "Brick… is there somewhere… we can go talk?"

He blinked. "Ain't…that what we're doing?"

"No." Grip tightened. "I mean… _really_ talk."

He frowned the look on her face... she was clearly... upset about something- something was bothering her. He'd never hear the end of it from the two morons if he brought her to their room or god forbid into the living room where he could hear them both already arguing and-.

Right... workshop...it was.

" follow me… " He murmured.

_**-I-** _

His workshop was a total mess. Ugh. She was probably twitching on the inside though her face remained cool and collected- even as he slammed the door shut and did the deadbolt.

"So… this is where the magic happens huh?" She grinned.

He shrugged. "If by magic you mean attempting to invent something that won't blow up in my face. Yeah."

She chuckled. "Ah." She picked up one of his discarded schematics and her eyes seemed to widen.

"Brick… this is-." She breathed. "You've… come up with all of these?" She whispered.

He felt his cheeks burn- it was a freaking sauna in here after all- how she was standing there in a turtle neck he had no idea. She was examining his cork board- and his desk and-. Her eyes… were huge.

She looked… stunned.

He took a deep breath and walked over to where she was. He frowned. That one? Really? He grunted and plucked the paper out of her hand.

"Garbage." He muttered.

"G-Garbage!? Brick this is-!"

"Trash- unworkable. Shit." He shrugged. She blinked.

"You…you can't be serious Ruff- Brick... This is… you've done all this and you're only-!"

Another shrug. "Not a big deal."

She stiffened. "I've never known you to be… humble Brick." She said quietly. "Good God Ruff… you're going to change… you're going to change the world." She whispered.

More burning. He really needed to install an AC in here.

"I… wouldn't go that far… Cripes Pinky it's just on paper-."

" _Now_! But it won't always!"

_Oh you're so sure._ "Pinky. I just… ya know- I mess around with stuff and-."

"So that power converter Mojo stole? That was just something you _tinkered_ with?"

He paused. "Well… no." He scratched at his burning neck. God damn it AC!

She frowned. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for that-."

He shook his head. "You didn't know- and… in retrospect it was a good field test- it failed… miserably. I'm shocked it didn't blow up the damn robot. Then again- maybe it did." He muttered. "Shame it didn't take the monkey with it." Her frown deepened before a delicate hand went on his shoulder. He tensed. She was… uncomfortably close. His nose was being assaulted by that mouthwatering strawberry aroma that followed her everywhere… and-.

B-Behave. Behave. Little Brick.

"Brick…" She whispered again but this time… it sounded different. It sent a jolt through his spine all the way down to his damn toes. It was so…soft…yet so… so… mesmerizing.

"Yeah…Pinky?" Inches. Mere _inches_ separated them His hand twitched. The curve of her waist was so…close. It wouldn't take much. One yank forward and those tiny hands would come to rest on his chest, one after the other, before one more pull, a gentle tilt of the chin and-.

_Bad… Brick. Bad… Bad Ruff… Bad…dog._

_**Brain Damage: 9** _

_**Brick: This… was pointless.** _

"I… I want to give you something… something… you've more than… earned…and deserve."

Uh. What! Wait! Rewind! She wanted to _what_ now!?

Um… Uh… well… this was sudden. But really…they ought to take it slow! Do it the right way! Dinner… movie… ignore the movie and just make out in the theater… oh hell yeah Brick would be good with some strawberry ice cream tongue action- and not that Brick blamed her in the slightest.

Of course she wanted him.

He was Brick Anthony Jojo! The handsomest, smartest, most kick ass son of a bitch in the whole damn city!

_But um…really Pinky… we ought to take it slow!_

_N-No? Oh…well uh… if you insist… just um… let me clear off this table and-._

CRIPES. He immediately backed away from her and cleared his throat. She blinked. Okay… okay be a man. Take control of the situation. First thing's first – uh dinner. Yeah it wasn't too late and err- well she could pick the movie- though it was Sunday and probably nothing good was playing and- uh crap did he still have guacamole breath?

"Ruff…are you alright?"

"Cripes Pinky! Let me take you out to dinner or something first!"

Well that went well. Good job Jojo. Great pep talk.

She blinked again. "Um… I've already eaten…thank you?" She hugged her arm. "Brick I just… I owe this to you I think."

Oh what the hell!? He didn't want to be _owed_ anything! Cripes! Who the-? He wanted her to want him because she wanted to not because she- wait! Uh. No… No he didn't. Cause… Brick didn't… like… her…like that. No. She was just a hot piece of strawberry eye candy that may have starred in a few of… Brick's… dreams lately sure but cripes! Damn it all!

He shook his head fervently. He was at least going to nip _that_ idea in the bud. Now.

"Pinky you don't owe me anything-."

"Yes… actually I do-." She sighed. "Do you remember our talk Friday?"

He blinked this time. "Yeah…"

"Well… Brick… It… made me start thinking." She murmured. ""And I realized… I haven't been fair to you."

What the? Her smile was small… and sad. "You're confused… I don't… doubt it- but Brick… you see… everything happened just so… quickly… and I didn't give you any time to… truly think… and well- that was unfair."

"Pinky I don't get-."

"Brick. I'm giving you something my sisters and I never had." She held her wrist tightly.

"Like. What?"

"A choice."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

She nodded. "We were… children Brick. We were desperate… to be accepted… we were… frightened- we saved the day… that fateful….night and-." She bit her lip. "We became superheroes. At five years old. Not a day has gone by that… honestly we haven't been-. We didn't realize it at the time… but it's not… a job we can leave behind us after it's all done … it's not something we can just turn our backs on and decide to procrastinate on like homework… it… its… _life._ " He was silent. " Which is why…I… hated you." She whispered.

He flinched. "Um… no offense Pinky-."

"I know… it was petty… and wrong… but… You had power Brick- power similar to mine. You sailed through school without even trying, while I spent hours and hours studying, not because I needed to but because it was the proper thing to do. You had not a care in the world, and I had the world on my shoulders. We were exactly the same… and yet different."

"Pinky…"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I… can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for the way I treated you all those years Brick-." He lifted a finger. "No. Don't interrupt me-. It was wrong. Utterly… wrong. Because of a deluded idea of good vs. evil? What is good? What _is_ evil? I thought I knew everything in the world- everything because I was so _smart._ And… then Mojo robbed that jewelry store and you three were-"

He clenched a fist. "Don't." he murmured.

She thankfully listened to him. "The point is… Brick… this… whole thing-." Her hand crept to her neck. "There's…so much more involved with it than just… fighting off one monster and suddenly you're a superhero. There's… more than that- sacrifices that have to be made. Your life…is never the same." She clenched the high collar. of her shirt "Being a hero… is more than just beating up a monster once in a while Brick… and its not a decision that… is made lightly."

"Pinky I already-."

"No…" She shook her head. "This isn't something you can just decide on a whim Brick. I won't allow it."

"Pinky-?"

"Brick. I want… no I _need_ you to think on this. Long and hard. Is this what you want? Do you _want_ to be a superhero? And before anything else is said and done- I want to make this extremely clear- I am nothing but grateful for your actions with that mutant- you saved my life, you saved my sisters, and you saved the city- I was… so wrong about you it...it makes me sick to my stomach and… even if-… even if we don't… continue with this partnership… I… I want us to stay friends Brick… I want Boomer and Bubbles to be happy and I even want the Greens to… well them not attempting to kill each other with gym equipment anymore is quite the bonus I'll admit."

He snorted and she tittered slightly but then cleared her throat.

" I won't lie and not say… that part of me hopes we can indeed be the "X-Team"." He grimaced.

"Of all the names…" he muttered.

She smiled. "It's suitable. And… kind of catchy you must admit."

"Still stupid." He mumbled. Catchy yes. Asinine double yes.

She put a hand on his shoulder again- unconsciously his own went over it.

"I want you… to be what you've always had the potential to be Brick… and you don't need a cape per say to do it." She smiled again. "so… just think on what I've said Brick. I… should go."

She slipped her hand out of his and he let his own fall limply to his side.

"Oh… by the way- you're um. Off the hook."

He blinked. "What hook?"

She laughed slightly. "Homecoming- Friday err… finally got her to lay off me." She shook her head. "I'll pay Michael back that twenty – funny I was starting to look forward to it but."

He frowned, " Then what's the problem?" He shrugged. "I mean I have nothing better to do and… c'mon Believe had a point- the look on that crazy girl's face will be _priceless._ "

She blinked, "Yes… I suppose… it would be. You… _want_ to go?"

He stared blankly at her. And then he smiled.

"Yeah." Her eyes widened. "I think I do."

She flushed slightly, "O-Oh…well… um" She was agog. Clearly mystified. He swallowed the snickers. It was… actually kind of a cute look on her- being confused about something like this… not having no clue how to defeat a hundred story killer squid.

"Err… do _you_ want to go?" He couldn't exactly go about pulling a Bubbles now could he- but… hell… if she didn't then… maybe she'd be up for a movie after all...

"Well… sort of… I've never… gone to one of these things with… someone before- usually I'm sort of tagging along with Michael and Robin… they insist I'm not bothering them but…sometimes I wonder."

"Third wheel syndrome?"

She nodded with another titter. "Yes. Occasionally. I mean… they're my friends and I'll usually dance with Michael a few rounds but-."

He frowned. "And Snyder's okay with this?"

She blinked. "Why wouldn't she be?"

_Uh gee… her boyfriend's canoodling with the hottest girl in Townsville… do the math._

He shrugged. Her eyes widened. " Oh dear God no." She put her hands up. "Absolutely- _Not._ He and I… decided a _long_ time ago that was never going to happen- we'd kill each other in a month." She shuddered. "We tried… _once_ and." Another shudder. "Never. Never again." She shuddered once more.

Brick smirked but she continued. "So… with that… it really is getting late Ruff I ought to-."

"I can drive you." He said instantly and she raised an eyebrow and then floated off the ground as if to make a point-. Oh. Oh yeah.

"No need Ruff… but thank you." Another small smile. "As for… what we discussed… think about it okay? Don't give me an answer…until you're… well one hundred percent sure. See you tomorrow Ruff."

A bright pink streak. And she was gone. Out the open window.

He touched his shoulder he could still feel the burning trace of her skin on it- then a muffled grunt caught his attention. Then another. He furrowed his eyebrows before he stormed over to the door and pulled it open. Sure enough two ignoramuses came tumbling down from where they'd obviously been leaning on it.

"Oof! Ow! Boom get off my back!"

"Oh- H-Hi Big Bro uh fancy seeing you-."

"Cut the shit! What did you hear!"

Boomer paled. "Uh,…um… well uh so you and Bloss at homecoming huh?"

"Whoo! That's the way to do it bro! Gonna nail yourself a Pink Puff! You lucky bastard- those legs are like-."

"Dude. Shut up. Smoke in nostrils RUN!"

A green and blue streak sent a shockwave through the workshop sending his papers flying. Brick clenched his teeth.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SPIES!"

_**-I-** _

Choice…

She had… given him… a choice?

So what had been all that at the school three weeks ago?

It.. it made no damn sense.

What…What was she waiting for? What did she want him to _do?_

He buzzed his lips and shoved his hands in his hoodie-It was another one of those nice fall days… and he needed a walk. He needed to clear his head… he needed.

There was a loud yelp and a gasp. He stiffened and by instinct scanned the area- no monster. No robber.

"MOMMY MOMMY! LOOK!" Some kid across the street- couldn't have been any older than six- was pointing at him wildly. "He's one of the X' Team!" The boy grinned a gap toothed smile before he began exuberantly waving. "HI!" Brick blinked. The kid's mother looked at him askance but clearly the boy wasn't satisfied, "Mommy! Wave! Wave!" He grabbed the woman's arm and began jumping up and down to make the woman do just that. She smiled an indulgent smile and shrugged in Brick's direction before she gave him a little wave.

Brick returned it hesitantly the kid cheered and thankfully allowed his mother to lead him away. Brick had been afraid for a moment he'd have to pull _hero_ duty if the kid decided to run out in the middle of the street or something stupid like that.

_Cripes._

Kids. Bah. Stupid tiny humans who had yet to discover the wonders of keeping their mouths shut.

He buzzed his lips and pulled his hood over his head.

_What… does she want me to do?_

The days continued to go by slow. It was for once… completely monsterless… crimeless save for one stupid robber and a general store yesterday. That had just irritated Brick. Second time the place had been hit. What a bunch of bull. The owners must have been at the end of their rope.

She had cheerfully informed him she was going "dress shopping" – Brick sensed the "cheer" had been feigned… if not fake. The giggling blonde in the foreground as she had said her goodbye that afternoon had been ominous. Poor Pinky…

He shook his head. He needed coffee. Off to City Hall he'd go. His baby was restless- he smirked and continued to driving on- for once the looks he was receiving weren't completely hostile- and it was nice… he'd admit to not having to worry every time a cop so much as happened to be facing in his direction.

_A nice… perk of all this…_

_I…could get used to this._

He frowned however as soon as he reached City Hall Plaza. The sight of that failed heist from yesterday was still in pretty bad shape. Door blown clean off- windows smashed.

Two people were already hard at work cleaning up the mess. He frowned as the old geezer struggled with the remains of the door while the crone next to him swept up the glass-her hobbled old frame bent over- His eyes rolled skyward. _Cripes._ People were so dumb.

He found parking quickly- the place was still relatively uncrowded as Rush hour had yet to begin- and strolled out- flicking his sunglasses up as he stepped over the yellow police tape listlessly.

The old man scowled but Brick ignored it- simply plucked the heavy wooden door out of the struggling old fool's hands and smartly plopped it back in its place. The hinges were goners though. Blown clean off. He frowned but saw a tool kit in the agog idiot's hands. He plucked a screwdriver and knelt down.

Ugh. What was the point of this? Why go after some old general store? How stupid could someone get?

It was pointless… all so _dumb._ And these poor saps were left cleaning up after a bunch of uneducated fool's mockery of being "big bad villains"- bah. Brick hated weakness.

And Brick hated fools.

Townsville's so called "villainy" he had discovered was a perfect combination of both of these peeves.

A few careless flicks of the wrist the door was back to rights. He wiped his hands clean as he stood up then blew a steady stream of fire in the direction of the huge pile of glass effectively melting it into one huge shard before he tossed it into the nearby dumpster. Another shake of the head.

Idiocy. Pure… idiocy. What had these people done to deserve having to deal with this… time and time again?

Brick hadn't a clue… but it wasn't fair. He was truly beginning to dislike it.

"T-Thank you!" The two old geezers stammered but Brick waved it off. What was he supposed to do? Sit and watch as they probably gave themselves hernias or something? Yeah no. They were still babbling like fools behind him even as he turned the corner.

_Idiots. Leaving people to clean up their damn messes in their pathetic quest for grandeur- some way to stoke their own pitiful egos'- be "Big and bad"._

_Bah._

Janey's was swamped. He raised an eyebrow- he caught a glimpse of the dumb ass running around a bunch of tables- and his mother was swarmed at the counter… err right… Margo's…it was.

"Oh sup Jojo!" He stiffened and turned. His tray was piled high with used cups and dishes.

"Hi…" He grunted. The idiot grinned.

"Hey Ma! Brick's here!"

_Eh?_ He blinked and Janey beamed and waved him over before a steaming to go cup was set on the counter.

"On the house hon. I saw what you did for the Demarco's." She grinned wider. He blinked but nonetheless took the… gift?

"Thank…you?" He murmured, her smile grew bigger.

"No no, the least I can do- you enjoy now. And don't be a stranger. – Michael! Table number four is up!"

"You got it Mum! See ya around Jojo!" A tray was balanced in his hands and he went scurrying away. A few glances had locked on Brick- whispers abounded.

Err… right. Time to go. He nodded in the baker's direction who waved cheerfully and so did her idiot son.

He wasn't complaining- free coffee was free coffee… but…

Again… what was he supposed to do? Just… stand there and _watch?_

People… mystified Brick sometimes.

_**-I-** _

The days continued. She was infuriatingly oblique. It was like the conversation had never happened- she'd never mentioned it again. She had demanded some kind of… _choice_ be made… but no hints or clues as to what he was supposed to actually _do!_

It was… annoying.

All was _normal._ All was _well._ The gym was being prepared for the momentous event- the insane harpy Believe was dating had ceased in her megaphone antics and was now the warden of a frazzled decorating committee- and had also thankfully let Pinky be – apparently word spread quickly. Or Boomer just had a big mouth.

"Oh the look on her face. Oh the look- oh Mikey _please_ tell me you're bringing your camera!" Robin steepled her fingers and giggled- sadistically- the moron in question sighed.

"Tweety…we've had this discussion many… many times-."

"Ooh! You're no fun! C'mon Bloss back me up here! Don't you want the look on Slutbuck's face immortalized _forever_ when you and Brick come strolling in arm in arm!?"

He took a long sip of his juice. Pinky buzzed her lips and gave the brunette a withering look. "Robin…"

She pouted and leaned back in her chair. "Ugh the both of you are such _party poopers!"_ She whined. "C'mon Brick- help me out here!"

He blinked. He had agreed to this lunch arrangement solely for convenience purposes- i.e. Pinky sat with these two morons for some odd reason every Tuesday and thus Brick apparently did now also. He caught a look from both Pinky and surprisingly enough Believe- both long suffering it seemed. He sighed.

"It would be hilarious. However something tells me Believe wouldn't want his expensive camera lens to be cracked."

There was a silence.

"HAHA! I _knew_ I'd like this guy! Lens cracked! That's a good one!" Robin slapped her hands together. "Oh Jojo you and me- we need to have a nice long _chat_ \- I'm sure you're just _full_ of good Slutbucks stories." She rubbed her hands together sinisterly even Brick felt a slight chill- Pinky groaned and put her hand on her brow. Believe mirrored the gesture.

"Robin…"

"Tweety…"

"Oh hush you two! Brick and I are talking! Sooo…how about it Jojo? Any good stories to tell- trust me I got some good ones-."

"Robin… I would like to enjoy my lunch in peace." Pinky said dully. " And I'm sure Brick would as well."

"Oh please- nothing wrong with some good ole' entertainment during a… whatever this is." She lifted her soggy pizza slice "And like you're actually eating that anyway."

Pinky looked at it with distaste"… I might have." Nonetheless the tray was slid daintily to the edge. Mike hadn't even bothered with the illusion of trying to eat his.

"Besides-"Robin steepled her fingers. "I'm sure Brick would _love_ to hear some good Slutbucks stories- like say the ole' _Volleyball_ incident."

Pinky stiffened.

"Do it. And die." She hissed.

Mike snorted and cleared his throat repeatedly.

"Bloss- you have to admit that one's pretty good- OW! God damn it!" A sharp jolt under the table and the idiot was left howling clutching his knee. "God damn it woman! You and those freaking heels of death!"

She sniffed. "And yet you've still yet to learn your lesson." She said coolly. He glared but she glared back.

Brick smothered his laughter as best he could, while part of him would admit his curiosity about this so called "volleyball" incident… was raised. He'd have to find Snyder later…

The hair on his neck rose then.

And his fork paused in mid bite.

Jasmine. Lily of the valley.

Cigarette smoke…

_Oh… fuck my life!_

He stood abruptly. The rest of the table looked up but he was took busy trashing the remains of what was called food and he grabbed her tray as well.

"Right- it's been fun. Save those stories for next time Snyder- okay- Pinky- gotta go!"

"What… Brick what on earth-?"

He hoisted her up. "Run." He hissed. She blinked. And that hesitation cost them dearly.

_**Clickclackclickclack CRASH clickclackclack** _

" BRIIIIIIICKYYYYYYY!"

And… cue the burr.

He flashed an irritated look at the traitor with pink eyes who jumped back from the sheer _force_ of the annoying mop top's… lunge. And… down on the chair he went.

Oh goody- to think he'd rather liked this shirt.

She squealed and tried to crawl into his lap but he managed to stop her by some miracle.

"BRICKY!" _Kill me._ " DID YOU MISS ME!?"

"Not in the least you insane bitch! GET. OFF. ME!"

Another obnoxious excuse of a giggle. " OH YOU SILLY Sooooooo Bricky… are you excited It's going to be soooo fun! We'll be the talk of the entire-!"

OH. HELL. NO.

A small cough interrupted his homicidal urges. She whipped around and her overdone eyes blazed. Mike and Robin were both scowling but Pinky seemed rather impassive.

" _YOU!"_ Oh sweet freedom. Morebucks released his arm from her death grip and slammed her fists on the table. " What are _you_ doing at _MY_ Bricky's table!?"

She looked at her coolly. " Having lunch." She narrowed her eyes. " With _friends."_ She gestured towards the two brunettes who were still scowling. Robin looked especially disgusted. There… had to be a story here- Brick would admit to being slightly curious. But Princess's face had turned a putrid shade of purple as she met Pinky's cool cerise gaze.

Of course… as the spectacle commenced- heads began to turn. And phones began to be discreetly put up. Great… Faceplace gold this was. Insane stalker versus…counterpart. Sure to go viral.

"I don't like how you've suddenly become all _buddy buddy_ with _MY_ Bricky!" She practically spat out the words. " Listen here POWDERPUFF- BRICKY. IS. _MINE!"_ As if to emphasize her delusion she grabbed Brick's arm again- and ignored his instantaneous attempts to wrench out of her grip.

She blinked. And her head arched to the right. "How very original of you Princess… did it take all day to come up with such a trite insult?"

Snorts sounded around them. Robin was openly cackling- Mike had put a hand over his mouth and was apparently attempting to hide it.

" Why… you- you-!"

"Mmmhm." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs serenely, " Go ahead Morebucks- make my day."

"You- You!"

"I'm waiting."

She grit her teeth and clenched her fists before she released him from her death grip and shot up putting a finger in Pinky's face.

"You-You! _BITCH!_ You stay away from my Bricky! I don't care! I am not just going to stand here and watch as you-as you _brainwash_ my poor Bricky any longer!"

There was a silence. One could hear a pin drop.

"Oh My God this girl is an idiot." Mike grunted. Robin had collapsed on his shoulder- her shaking as she fell into further hysterics practically shook the table.

"Brainwash." Pinky said dully.

"YEAH! BRAINWASH!" She turned to him then. "I'm sorry Bricky but I can't just stand back anymore! We can take her!" She balled her fists. Brick slapped his own forehead this time.

_Snap._

And there went his patience.

"Listen. You. stupid. _TWAT!"_ Brick began getting up but a slim hand went up and she shook her head.

"Ruff. Let me handle this-."

"AND STOP CALLING HIM THAT! ONLY _I_ CAN CALL BRICKY-!"

" I can call _Brick_ anything I so please- he takes the liberty of doing so to me- therefore the favor is returned." She snapped. "Now you know we were having a rather pleasant lunch and I'd like to return to it so kindly vacate the premises." Her eyes narrowed. "And return to class- last time I checked this was most certainly _not_ your lunch period."

She bristled.

"Stuck up-."

"Bitch?" She snorted. "Really Morebucks- do find some more insults, it's getting rather irritating listening to the same insipid remarks over and over." She folded her arms. The idiot was turning more and more purple with rage.

"Why you…you-!" She raised a shaking finger and plopped it in Pinky's face. " _bitch!"_

_Snort._ Mike cleared his throat then did so again... and again. Robin only seemed to fall into even more insane hysterics but Pinky 's smile was nothing but serene.

Unfortunately Brick couldn't join in- the brat had grabbed his arm again.

"Yeah well! You're just-! You're just _jealous!"_ She snarled. "After all _I_ at least have a homecoming date and _you_ don't! – because who would _ever_ wanna go with-!"

She rose fluidly from her seat and suddenly Brick was free and left staring at an enraged excuse for a female on the floor while he himself was hoisted to his feet.

"Mmm. Yes Homecoming- you know that reminds me- you know Morebucks its actually quite _rude_ to spread false rumors. Especially when they have _no_ basis in fact nor ever will."

Her smile was bright. And terrifying. And hot.

Did he mention it was fucking hot.

"EXCUSE ME YOU-!"

The bell shrilled. Her smile grew wider.

"Ah. And there's the bell- Robin. Michael. I do believe it's time for class-." The two rose- Robin still cackling like a hyena. "Now if you'll excuse us Princess- some of us actually _care_ about receiving an education."

More sputtering. More trite insults. He stood- the girl was still shrieking petty obscenities and the two brunettes caught his eye, Robin was still shaking with unhinged laughter and Believe simply rolled his eyes in Brick's direction.

"W-Where do you think you're going!?" She shrieked as they all filed past her. "I'm not through with you yet Puff-!" Pinky stopped in mid step and turned slowly- a malicious glint in her eyes and then two slim hands curled around Brick's bicep- Mike's eyebrow rose, Robin's howling grew louder and Morebucks went a florid purple.

"Hmm? _Oh-_ Brick so _nicely_ offered to walk _me_ to _my_ locker before class- isn't he _soo_ sweet?" She squeezed his arm as if to emphasize that fact."

_I did? Wait… sweet? Really?_

"Say… _WHAT!?"_ She stomped her foot. Pinky's hot evil smile grew as she didn't even bother answering her and instead turned on her heel and pulled Brick- with no complaints whatsoever- along with her.

But not before looking over her shoulder. And suddenly Brick felt her little fingers curl around his hand.

"Oh and Morebucks… kindly cease bothering _my_ homecoming date will you? You _really_ ought to get your own. Ta!"She grinned broadly and... hey... he'd once had a hat... oh... uh okay-... sure Pinky...could wear it... no problem... looked good on her.

The gaping fish made a strangled sound in the back of her throat at the sight.

"Ooooh! Burn Bitch! _BUUUUURN_!" The insane brunette's cackling was even louder this time. Believe on his part was looking at the scene with wide eyes- the gleefully triumphant -hot- Pink Puff and the deranged stalker- continued to stare each other down.

"You... YOU!" Pinky merely sniffed and whirled around taking Brick with her. Mike took Robin by the shoulders.

"C'mon Tweety…." And… cue an apparently long suffering boyfriend dragging said insane asylum inmate away while he and Pinky led the way the four of them ignoring the shrill shrieks that echoed from the cafeteria.

She was still wearing his hat.

Their hands were still locked.

_I could get used to this..._

**_-I-_ **

_**From Tweedle Dum:** _

_HER homecoming date eh? ;)_

_**From Tweedle Dee:** _

_Bow chicka wow wow Big bro gonna nail sum "Pinky" ass XD_

**_To: Tweedle Dee ; Tweedle Dum_ **

_**From: Brick** _

_Boomer. FUCK. OFF._

_BUTCH I'LL KILL YOU!_

**_-I-_ **

**_From: 408-987-1276_ **

_That... was the greatest thing I've ever fucking seen. Regardless I will do my best to curb any more damage it before you all have to deal with a Morebucks temper tantrum. heh heh. Oh btw this is Mike. I raided an enraged Pink Puff's phone hope you don't mind :p_

**_From: Brick_ **

_What do you mean enraged Pink Puff?_

**_From: Grey eyed idiot_ **

_Never you mind Jojo. Just... stay away from Faceplace for a bit ok._

**_From Brick:_ **

_... WHO THE FUCK PUT THAT VIDEO UP!_

**_From: " Grey eyed idiot"_ **

_...I warned you. -_-_

**_-I-_ **

**_From: 408-987-1478_ **

_So... Question... are you and Bloss... like an item? This is Robin btw- if so TOO CUTE! I SHIP IT! XDD_

**_From Brick:_ **

_Pinky and I are friends. I take it you also raided her phone._

**_From: " Banshee"_ **

_Aww! Can I tell Slutbucks you are anyway so if we're lucky she'll have a heart attack and die? : D_

**_From Brick:_ **

_... Snyder... what is your deal with the crazy twat anyway?_

**_From: Banshee_ **

_Ha ha! Way too long a story dude- I'll fill you in tomorrow at lunch: Mikey and I want you to sit with us! : D - Heh 'll totally tell you the story of the "Volleyball" incident too ;)_

**_From Brick:_ **

_You have my attention thus a deal._

_Also... what the hell does "ship" mean?_

**_-I-_ **

**_From: 408- 678-9009_ **

_Well aren't we popular Cap Boy. Heh Well not "Cap" boy at the moment apparently._

**_From Brick:_ **

_Buttercup. Should I bother asking how you got my number? And she left before I could take it back._

**_From: Greenie_ **

_Leader Girl's in the training room beating the living shit out of a holographic Morebucks: she left her phone on the table. ;p_

**_From: Greenie_ **

_Also why didn't I have ur number in the first place dumb ass! We're a team!_

**_From: Greenie_ **

_Uh huh. Sure she did. Don't worry Cap Boy- your secret's safe with me. ;)_

**_From Brick:_ **

_You never asked. And... you are filming this correct?_

**_From: Greenie_ **

_Every blissful second. How much you willing to pay?_

**_From Brick:_ **

_... I'll give you my jello for the rest of the week._

**_From: Greenie_ **

_Deal._

**_From: Brick_ **

_What the fuck do you mean by "secret"?!_

**_-I-_ **

**_From: 408-834-1200_ **

_OMG! ROBIN JUST TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED!_

**_From: 408-834-1200_ **

_Did you and Blossy really hold hands!?_

**_From: 408-834-1200_ **

_AND IS THERE A REASON SHE CAME HOME WITH YOUR HAT!? 0.0_

**_From: 408-834-1200_ **

_Also what happened at lunch?_

**_From: 408-834-1200_ **

_Cause Faceplace is like... totally buzzing with it_

**_From: 408-834-1200_ **

_Did you know you guys have a fan page now?_

**_From Brick:_ **

_Bubbles... could you give me a chance to answer before you overload my phone..._

**_From Brick:_ **

_And what the hell do you mean "fan page" ?!_

**_From: Hyperactive Blonde_ **

_And why is Princess like yelling so much- like seriously she is calling my sister mean names! :(_

**_From: Hyperactive Blonde_ **

_LIKE SERIOUSLY! OH NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE JUST CALLED MY SISTER THE C' WORD!_

**_From: Hyperactive Blonde_ **

_Brick? You there?_

**_-I-_ **

**_To: Asswipe_ **

**_From: Buttercup_ **

_Cap Boy has a crush on Leader Girl doesn't he..._

**_From Asswipe:_ **

_Yep. How could u tell?_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_Oh gee- the tirade on Faceplace maybe?_

**_From Asswipe:_ **

_O yeah! ... damn Boss was mad..._

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_ugh... fuck not much time- Give me your brother's number: not the red one- the blue one._

**_From: Asswipe_ **

_Uhh... ok? Y?_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_Because if my baby sister finds out- your older brother is in for hell. Literal. HELL. "Love doctor"- remember that._

**_From Asswipe:_ **

_0.0_

**_From Asswipe:_ **

_408-871-0991_

**_From asswipe:_ **

_Hurry! Booms got the biggest fucking mouth on the planet!_

**_-I-_ **

_**To: Tweety** _

_**From: Mike** _

_Well... I hope you're proud of yourself Tweety_

**_From Tweety:_ **

_Why Mikey whatever do you mean? *halo*_

**_From Mike:_ **

_-_-;;; I know you made that fan page._

**_From: Tweety_ **

_*halo*_

_**From Mike:** _

_... What am I going to do with you...?_

**_From Tweety:_ **

_You love me 3_

**_From Mike:_ **

_I do. But your hatred of Morebucks... frightens me sometimes._

**_From Tweety:_ **

_;)_

**_From Tweety:_ **

_So btw how's the project going?_

**_From Mike:_ **

_Heh... he's a stubborn bastard I'll admit. But I'm stubborner :p_

**_From Tweety:_ **

_You're running out of time. Bubsy's gonna notice that tirade._

**_From Mike:_ **

_Patience my love. Rome wasn't built in a day. ;D_

_**From Tweety:** _

_Good luck Mikey- something tells me Brick Jojo's gonna be a tough nut to crack._

**_From Mike:_ **

_Heh. But that just makes it so much more "fun" my little Tweety bird._

**_From Tweety:_ **

_And you call "me" maniacal._

**_-I-_ **

**_To: Brick_ **

_**From: Blossom** _

_I have spoken to Robin- she apologizes for… aiding and abetting whoever posted that video._

**_To: Brick_ **

_And… creating a fan page._

**_To: Brick_ **

_Which… apparently she'd also like you to know has garnered a good two hundred… Likes in the last three… hours._

**_To Brick:_ **

_Also...Brick... where on earth did you learn to swear in... Japanese?_

_**-I-** _

Friday evening.

Usually spent in activities he enjoyed-

_Reading._

_Tinkering with whatever he felt like._

_Sleeping._

And instead…

"BUBBLES WILL YOU HURRY UP!"

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!"

"BULL!"

Buttercup slapped her forehead and stalked into the kitchen- coming back with a can of soda. Which was… promptly yanked out of her hand.

"Aww you shouldn't have Butters. You and that adorable little dress are just too kind-."

**_SMACK._ **

"I will castrate you with that soda can- don't think I won't find a way ass wipe." She hissed. The idiot gulped and sheepishly handed back the soda. She chugged it down quickly- crushed it in her hands and tossed it at his head before adjusting her skirt- obviously on in protest- and storming back upstairs.

"BUUUUUBBBBLES!"

A lingering sigh sounded above them and Brick buzzed his lips.

Before reaching up and yanking the blonde moron down to earth. Another snicker. Another urge for murder. The grey eyed idiot sauntered over to stand by Brick's side- no permission given obviously- but the shit head was nothing but a moron who clearly didn't appreciate life.

"Are you kidding!? That'll take forever!" Buttercup's voice sounded from upstairs.

"But it'll look so pretty BC!" And there was Bubbles.

"Besides I am totally a master at this- Bloss sit still!" Robin demanded.

"Do I get a say in this?" And there was the living Darby doll now. Poor Pinky.

"NO!" Robin and Bubbles both yelled in sync. Brick blinked – swallowed another urge for homicide at the round of snickers that followed the high pitched shrill screaming match that had begun upstairs – and plopped on the couch.

_Cooking._

_Watching TV._

Something settled next to him.

This kid really did have a death wish.

He was looking idly at his phone. _6:10._ So much for being on time.

Brick hated being late.

Brick hated ties. Which somehow Tweedle Dum had managed to wrestle on him.

The yelling ceased- thankfully for his bleeding ears- and loud _squeals_ replaced it. Even the morons all seemed to flinch. Or maybe Butch was simply avoiding Professor Utonium's piercing gaze. Who knew such a… non-threatening looking individual… could be so damn… intimidating.

Not that Brick was afraid of him. He had no reason to be. The Professor probably had overheard the lech's diatribes about his eldest's legs, middle's behind and youngest's… cooking. No sympathy. Moron.

Mike sighed before he cleared his throat and sauntered up to the foot of the stairs.

"Oh Tweety Bird! We'd love to get going now!"

That... was truly the stupidest nickname Brick had ever heard.

"Five more minutes!"

"In what world!?" Buttercup snapped. "You got two feet of hair here!"

"Three actually-"Oh God poor Pinky. He rested his head in his hand

**_Clonk. Clonk._ **

"She decides… Leader Girl needs her hair curled… _now."_ Buttercup shoved past them. "God damn it the things I do for my sisters." She muttered before she grabbed some random… beauty product off the coffee table and went back to the frontlines.

Minutes passed. Yelling of female origin grew louder. But at least the sonic shrieks were over. The blonde idiot was floating again. Butch was shrinking from an even more intense serene smile coming from the Powerpuff girls… _daddy._

_Homework._

_Laundry._

… _Fighting mutated Sea Cucumbers…_

The minutes passed. Brick continued tugging at the damn tie.

A triumphant feminine laugh- ah well here we go.

A blue of blue and gold- followed by an equally yellow garbed brunette. Boomer and Mike stood up instantly-.

A shaky passing of a small corsage and Bubbles giggled slightly as Boomer attached it to her wrist.

Robin giggled as a yellow rose seemed to appear out of nowhere and then a corsage was also slipped on her wrist but not before a truly nauseating example of PDA ensued – seriously _nuzzling noses_ – did this kid have _any_ self-respect?

He buzzed his lips and stood himself.

His tie was too tight.

His jacket was old and he couldn't even button it all the way or else it'd rip because of his stupid… _broad_ shoulders.

This was going to be a disaster.

Why had he agreed to this? It was official. Brain Damage. Brick was suffering from the effects of sheer- unbridled _Brain Damage._

"Hey Ruff."

He turned and then froze. She tilted her head and the cascade of copper curls spilled down her back, reaching past the short little white dress she was sporting. The dress that ended just above her knees. And halter and all… there was a distinct… V' in the cut of that dress.

_Jolt._

_Up. Over. Flip. Chest… burning._

_**Brain Damage: 10** _

_**Brick: I love Homecoming** _

_**-I-** _

"I hate Homecoming." He muttered and took another sip of his punch- and tried to block out the god awful playlist the so called committee had chosen.

High pitched laughter sounded from the dance floor where Tweedle Dum and the blonde were acting like idiots- that mess of lace and… glitter the crazy girl was sporting swirling around as his dumb ass of a brother continually twirled her- over and over.

Cripes- apparently Powerpuff Girls didn't get motion sick. Or dizzy.

Speaking of… _sick._

A swirl of black and yellow- a flash of white- and the cheeky dead man walking twirled her around the floor. Her laughter echoing and- he flashed another irritated glance at the serene brunette who was sipping her own punch nonchalantly and just watching the spectacle the fucking moron was making in front of _his girlfriend_ with another _girl_ on the goddamn dance floor.

Oh no… this crazy chick was sitting here _filming it_ – cheering them on!

Another flash of white, copper and a barking sarcastic laugh that – he took another sip and swallowed it quickly.

The cheering crowd surrounding them only got louder as the Pink Puff was suddenly hoisted in the air before she was lowered in one of those… those over dramatic…theatrical… stupid… dips that made her practically hit the floor and- and.

" YEAH! ROCK IT YOU TWO!"

Y-Yeah. Pinky was a good freaking dancer.

And… so was… the shit head. He'd… begrudgingly admit… but... but- what the hell man!?

Shouldn't this chick be like… like writhing in jealousy- shrieking- yelling!?

"This… _doesn't_ bother you!?" He hissed and she flicked a curious gaze in his direction.

"No? Why would it?" She blinked and then her eyes widened before… a shrill laugh escaped her. "Oh jeez. Please-my Mikey and Bloss? HA! They would kill each other in a month- they know it- I know it- trust me." She waved it off. "Nothing to worry about there- that ship sailed…" Another snort. " _Years ago."_

_Ship… so there was a ship. At one point._

He frowned but her stupid naïve laughter continued. "I mean it man- a month is being _generous_ \- the way these two go at it like-." She frowned and Brick's fist clenched. Trouble in Paradise apparently- naïve idiot- not seeing what was literally in front of her nose and-

They were…Arguing. Loudly.

"Case in point." Robin muttered and she looked at Brick before she stood but it was unnecessary-. Pinky stormed away and... the moron stormed after her.

Brick saw red. Before with a growl - _fucking date stealer_! He followed them out to the hall.

"Are you _kidding_ me!?"

"Will you be quiet Michael!"

"NO I will _not_ be quiet Bloss! You can't just-!"

She paused in mid stride- her phone in her hands. "I'll be right back Michael!"

"Oh yeah And what am I supposed to tell Jojo when he comes looking for you!?"

She hesitated. "I-... err make something up! I'll be.. right back! Just... distract him!"

He scowled. "I got a better idea- how about you gee I dunno- get him to _go_ _with you_! Like protocol says-!"

"Don't cite protocol to me Michael!" She scowled. " Like I said I can handle it. No need to take anyone else from their fun."

" BLOSS!" He bellowed but she wasn't listening. A zip of pink light and Brick had been officially... _ditched._

The idiot stared after it and threw his hands in the air.

"Goddamn it woman! You know you ain't supposed-!" He rubbed his brow and Brick cleared his throat. He whirled around. His eyes were hard- the usual sarcasm seemed to be absent from his expression.

"The hell did-?" Brick hissed.

"Robbery. She got an alert- she can "handle" it." He air quoted the words.

"She's… going on _assignment!?"_ he snapped. "Without-!"

The kid nodded, looking thoroughly… infuriated. "Ah yup. Stubborn as a mule that one- she didn't want to ruin anyone's "fun"" Another biting edge to it. More air quotes. He grit his teeth.

He'd been ditched. Brick… had been... _ditched._ They hadn't danced… _once!_

Which… albeit was sort of his fault seeing as he flat out refused to go near the damn mosh pit but-. Regardless!

"Listen. Brick. Dude… there's a reason the girls aren't supposed to go on… uh assignment alone."

It was freaking crowded! You couldn't even breathe! He was just waiting for it to die down a little bit!

"Dude… are you listening?"

He'd had every intention to dancing with her! Err… okay dancing maybe not but… well he'd wanted to hang out with her- and how was he supposed to know she was some kind of closeted clubber or whatnot!?

"BRICK!"

He blinked and the realized the idiot had still been speaking. He scowled but to his surprise… Mike glared back.

"What?" he snapped.

"Brick. Listen to me. The girls are _never_ supposed to go on assignment alone- Blossom is breaking protocol up the whazoo here- not shocking but nonetheless very _very_ bad- Sixteen year old girl in a short little party dress confronting an _armed_ robber? Catching my drift here Jojo?"

He froze.

"Where?" He finally hissed.

"Demarco's. And not to sound over dramatic Jojo... but hurry." The kid looked genuinely... disturbed.

Demarco's!? The HELL!? Brick had JUST-!

"What is with… these idiots and attacking that store!? – You know what never mind- Cripes- if my brothers come looking just I dunno- make something up!"

He turned on his heel, launched himself upwards and towards City Hall plaza.

_**-I-** _

The door was blown open.

_You… have got to be kidding me?!_ He had just… _JUST_ fixed that door! And the windows were- what the FUCK!

This was… ridiculous! Stupid! Asinine! It was a general store! These people's livelihood was at stake! The hell! The hell man! Obviously they were going after it because a bunch of old geezers ran it- which probably to these idiots' meant free pickings.

Stupid. Idiotic. He kicked a broken shard savagely.

He was getting sick of this. He'd never realized it before. Being on the other side and all- but now that he was stuck… _cleaning up these fucking messes._

This. Was. _Bull._

They'd seemed like nice enough people. Pleasant. Polite. And here was a bunch of louts messing their lives for a bunch of measly cash- it wasn't like this was a _bank._ There was maybe a few hundred… or a grand or so in that cash register- depending on how much business the old saps did on a given day and-.

This was bull.

This was… had he done this?

Had his childish actions ever resulted in shit like this? When he took a goddamn candy bar- or helped the fucking monkey – _gag-_ rob some… stupid… store.

They'd had to clean up… _his_ messes hadn't they?

People had… suffered hadn't they?

And…this place was kind…of close to well… Janey's…

Had…they ever been robbed? Or the little florist down the street- who had so patiently endured along with Brick- the frantic panicking of the idiot blonde in deciding which shade of ribbon to get the corsage tied with. The entirety of… this vibrant plaza.

There was a crash. And he stiffened.

"Drop. Your. Weapon!"

A _click._

Aw hell. Gun.

He scooted in and she stood there.

"Aw sweetheart you didn't have to get all dressed up for me- "The muzzle touched her brow. "You know I was thinking I liked that sweet little friend of yours- but you baby- _damn_ how'd I miss those luscious legs?"

"I won't ask you again- relinquish your weapon."

"Ooh feisty- I like that- why don't you sit your pretty ass down and let ole' Ronnie finish his business then you and me can have some- HEY!"

Her hand went flying out- and a struggle ensued- Brick grit his teeth and felt his hands grow hot- how about some fire eh! Roast that nasty little smirk off that nasty face!

_**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP** _

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Her shriek pierced the night air- and she fell against the wall, clutching the remains of her… to her. He froze and his fists clenched.

He saw red.

Crimson.

SCARLET!

"HEY!" The lech didn't have much time to savor in his little private underage peep show. Because no one… NO ONE- got away with what this fucker just did to Pinky. "Step. Away. From the Puff." Brick stepped out of the shadows. Her head whipped in his direction and their eyes met for but a moment- she clutched the shredded top of her dress to her.

"What the- who the fuck are you supposed to be?!" The idiot clicked his gun.

Brick. Hated. Guns.

His fist connected with the shithead and down he went before Brick hoisted him up.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare- and that isn't a fucking exaggeration." He hissed.

**_Slam._ **

He'd dry wall that later. Right now. Brick had a pervert to kill.

Because- Oh… Oh this fucker was going to die. Real tears were being squeezed from those eyes- as she continued to fruitlessly try to pull up the sad remains of that pretty little dress and cover her exposed chest.

_Murder. Blood._

"Hey…W-wait aren't y-you one of those… Rowd-Tuff Boys or something- Why are you h-helpin' one of those Powderpuff-."

His grip tightened.

"One. It's _Rowdyruff_ and _Powerpuff._ Two- clearly someone hasn't been watching the news lately- See the group of us – we're known as the "X Team" now-." He heard a sucked in breath. Her eyes were wide as they met once more.

"X team? HA! What kind of s-stupid name is that!?"

**_SLAM._ **

"It suits us- and guess what- I actually like it- Now… you know… I think I recognize you- Didn't I warn you once already!" The lech paled and gulped.

"O-Oh… y-yeah. Y-you. Uhh… um…oh... fuck my life" Brick rolled his eyes and hoisted him back to eye level.

"You know… I'm getting pretty _sick_ of cleaning up after your type's little messes. Watching innocent fucking people suffer because you're too fucking lazy or stupid to get a real fucking job!" Into the wall- she jumped away. "Or because you're just stoking up a so called "bad rep" – being all _big and bad."_ He snorted- the guy looked ready to shit himself.

"B-But you- you-!"

"I _what?_ – Yeah I was a bad guy" - _Evil_ even." He hissed. "But people change- the Rowdyruff's have turned a new leaf asshole. But don't worry you'll have _plenty_ of time to contemplate your terrible life choices in the sixty or so seconds you have left to _live!"_

**_Click._ **

He wasn't serious. Brick's hand swallowed the muzzle of the pathetic little pistol- the cold metal heating up upon contact so much so that the moron cried out and released it- and then only could watch in gaping horror as the remains of his gun were bent up- around- over until he had a nice little knot of viscous metal. His smirk widened as the perp stared up at him with huge eyes- before turning slowly to look at the still silently weeping girl.

And then it seemed to finally click.

"Oh… shit… _Pink_ …"He muttered. "She's… _Pinky_ isn't she?" He whimpered under his breath.

Give the man a prize!

"Fuck… oh oh shit- okay listen my man- I didn't mean to mess with your girl- I mean she uh – I was – uh… um- shit man please don't kill me! I'll leave town! I'll never- HERE!" A bag was thrust at him. " A-All yours bud- why not go and take the little sweetheart to get a new… pretty…dress?" His words died.

"I'll pass." He hissed and lifted his fist.

"B-Brick." He paused in mid death blow. A hand went to his shoulder. She had recovered her wits. "Don't." She whispered. "Let's just… the police are on their way… I just… I just want to go home." Her voice was small… and weak.

And Brick hated that sound more than anything.

His fist lowered before he slammed the asshole down on the ground- and crushed the remains of his pathetic little weapon for good measure under his foot.

Wordlessly he slid his jacket off and extended it to her. She was still clutching at her front for dear life- he walked behind her and placed it gently over her shoulders.

"Let's go." He murmured.

**_Click._ **

He paused. Son of a-. He grit his teeth as the switchblade went slicing through Brick's sleeve – and stopped there- a paltry little pocket knife was little more than a butter knife to X' enhanced skin after all- he grabbed the shithead's wrist and snapped it completely back- his howl was loud and bellowing – before he ripped his tie off and tied it around the shithead's wrists and kicked him into a nearby wall.

Yep… he'd be dry walling a lot tomorrow.

Stupid…-.

"Who… who the fuck _are_ you people!?" She stiffened and he turned before a smirk lined his face.

"We're the Reds." His smirk increased. "We lead the X-Team – Take note you'll be seeing a lot of us from now on- spread the word." He adjusted his cap. "Townsville has new _heroes_ in its midst." He snapped.

It was clear. He'd had enough of this. Enough of simply _watching_ this bull. He could do something. And he _would_ do something. Brick was never a man to not take action.

And take action he would.

He turned to her then.

Her eyes grew bigger but nonetheless she followed him outside.

" Ruff… um- you…you can go back if you want- to the… dance I mean but I think I'm going to… call it a night-."She began and he whirled around.

" WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?"

She bristled. He didn't care. Go all magenta for all he fucking cared!

"I-." She began.

"Why the ever living fuck would you go off on a fucking mission by yourself! You didn't even bother telling your sisters- they're probably in a fucking panic now!"

"I told Michael-!"

" Oh whoopdy fucking doo! You told Believe- yeah I know you told Believe! You shouldn't have told him squat! You get a goddamn alert about an armed fucking robber! You call ME! You call one of your sisters! Hell call Tweedle Dee or Dum if you want but you do NOT go out by yourself! EVER! You hear me!"

She sucked in a breath. " I am _not_ some kind of damsel in distress Brick Anthony Jojo! I don't need help! I don't need you to come in an "rescue" me Brick- I've protected this city since I was a child-!"

"Yeah? Tell me something- Pinky if my brothers and I hadn't come in when we did... what would have happened to you!?"

"What?" She said snappily.

"You fucking heard me! If my brothers and I hadn't come in when we did and helped you kill that fucking piece of calamari- WHAT. WOULD. HAVE. HAPPENED. TO. YOU!?"

She froze. "The... city would have been evacuated- and probably... some outside help called in and the mutation... would have been subdued... eventually."

"That's not what I asked Pinky... I asked what would have happened to _you!"_

Silence. He grit his teeth.

"As long as the city is safe... -."

" They didn't have a damn prayer of getting you three out of there did they?"

Silence.

"Or... would they even have tried?"

More silence.

He clenched his fist. "Pinky... when things... went wrong... who was there... who was there to protect the Puff... who was going to protect... _you?"_

Another silence.

"No one." She finally murmured.

He stopped in mid air. She followed suit.

"Like I said Ruff... there's more to being a hero than... beating up criminals and... killing monsters." She whispered.

He nodded.

"You're right... there is." He frowned and pulled his jacket up more over her shoulders. She tensed. ""You gave me a choice Blossom. Consider it made."He murmured.

She sucked in a breath.

"Brick you-!"

"I'm _sick_ of watching innocent people suffer because of the actions of a bunch of simple minded cretins! I'm _tired_ of watching the delusions of a few wretched individuals destroy the lives of innocent people every day- I'm _making_ those fools pay for what they've done to _my_ city- I'm not just going to sit and _watch_ anymore Pinky- I' _can't._ Not when I can do something! You told me... being a hero is a "choice" well guess what- its not. I'm not going to just sit around and let the world go to hell- these mutants... they ain't gonna stop- the so called "evil" of the world- it isn't going to stop either! I have people I need to protect... no that I _want_ to protect. And I can. And I _will."_

"Brick..." He grabbed her shoulders.

"I know why... you gave me a choice- or thought you did- but truth is Pinky... there's only one choice I can make... and I'm making it."

She continued to be silent before a tentative hand went to his arm. She was examining the paltry little cut and frowning.

"You need to get this cleaned." She finally murmured. "Come with me…"

_**-I-** _

The house was dark. Deserted. She wordlessly slammed her palm on the sensor outside and pushed him through it. Her heels were unnaturally loud in the eerie stillness that pervaded the lab- another key flashed- a physical one this time- and he found himself pushed into the mystery room from before.

"Wait here." She said dully and thrust his jacket back at him. He looked at it uneasily but she had already retreated- probably heading off to the house proper- to change most likely.

He looked around him listlessly. The mystery room was filled to the brim with… filing cabinets. And bookshelves lined from floor to ceiling with of all things- binders.

Different colors- thicknesses- some were bulging- others slim and practically empty.

A large desk was propped against the southern wall- and every bare inch of wall was covered in…well anything. Maps- papers- print outs- he raised an eyebrow.

For such a neat freak in everything else… this place was a _mess._

Well… okay that wasn't fair- it wasn't a pig sty like Butch's living space… but nevertheless the nicest thing Brick could think to call this was… organized chaos.

He scanned the room- he'd thought it was going to be small but like everything else in this lab… appearances were deceiving. The room was rather deep.

His gaze flicked to the left- then right. One bookshelf was covered in all blue binders. He frowned and picked on up- curious. And who knows how long she'd be.

_Barbara Hall – "Femme Fatale"_

_Status: Imprisonment – Eligible for parole 2014_

The picture attached was a blond woman dressed in... The oddest get up he'd ever seen. That mask especially was utterly ridiculous.

He put the binder away and grabbed another one. Green this time.

_Reginald White "Rainbow the Clown: Mr. Mime :_

_Status: Lifetime confinement at Metroville Home for the criminally insane_

_Notes: All clothes must be hand washed only- no bleach may touch this individual due to prior mutation._

He raised an eyebrow. Well... there's the "color stealing mime." He shuddered at the sheer _insanity_ in those eyes and put the binder back.

He continued to wander what must have been the girls' record room he realized dimly. His hands traced the _hundreds_ of binders as he walked past them- was this...really how many… _incidents_ where the Powerpuff Girls… had "saved the day?"

He frowned- how was this organized? Didn't seem to be alphabetical… err would it be under B' or R'?

One bookshelf was filled to the brim with red binders. He smirked. _Bingo._ Red for biggest threats and-.

He frowned.

… Sedusa? Never heard of her. Yikes talk about need for some hairspray though.

Pfft! The crazy mop top was here- HA! Nice mug shot. Where was Brick during this lovely event of her actually being arrested he wondered?

The _AMOEBA BOYS!?_

The… HELL!?

Why were _those_ morons here-!

He blinked and flipped through the binder.

_A…B… flu?_

His eyes widened. Wait… _they_ were the cause of that nasty virus!? Butch had gotten it once and he'd been down for nearly a goddamn week! And they were super human!

What the-!?

" _The Amoeba Boys"_

_Status:Under Supervision_

_Notes: During inclement weather and or – come December – April -Individuals are to be rounded up and "imprisoned" under Quarantine. – Satisfies their delusion for grandeur and keeps populace safe. – This is NOT negotiable but they rarely if ever put up a fight when given reason to believe they are being "arrested"-_

He blinked. Then snorted.

_Clever._

Still no sign of B's or R's though. Maybe closer to the desk?

The desk in question was completely a mess. Books- papers- _everywhere._ Again… for a neat freak… this place… sure was… cluttered. Let's see… it would probably be where she could get to it easier- them being one of the bigger threats and all and-.

He paused.

That…was weird.

He frowned- sure he was seeing things- the heavy book was filled with post its and… he frowned more.

_Since when…is Pinky religious?_

The huge _cross_ on the cover was a dead giveaway- he hadn't thought her to be the type to indulge in that superstitious nonsense for sure. He squinted- ugh. Out came the glasses out of his trusty pocket and…

This was in a completely different language.

He buzzed his lips and peered closer- Latin? Yeah… looked… Latinish to him. Then again his only experience with the dead language was computer placeholders for text but-.

_Uhh… what?_

Not… that Brick was the superstitious sort… whatsoever but… he recognized _that_ symbol… quite well. And what the hell was she doing looking at… these kind ofbooks!? He hastly put it down- a bad feeling in his stomach. Another cover- English this time – caught his eye.

_Demonology_

His eyebrow rose- He skimmed the pages-

Possession.

Harbringer of Misfortune

Deals.

_"_ He blinked. Then blinked again.

What the… what the hell was this!?

Demons!? Possessions!? What the!?

What the-!? WHAT THE!?

Why the living fuck was Blossom Utonium reading… DEMONIC BOOKS!?

"Well I see someone has made themselves right at home." Her voice was cool and-. He froze and broke out in a cold sweat. He slammed the book shut and whirled around. She was standing behind him- in what must have been pajamas and… he blinked.

Uh…what was with the Wild West…look going on? That… bandanna looked ridiculous. She was clutching what looked like a first aid kit and giving him a withering look.

"O-Oh uh… right- yeah you know if I'm going to be a leader in this here operation I just gotta uh- study up on the known perps and-." Her eyes narrowed and Brick frantically tried to hide the book but her sharp gaze centered on it anyway. She sucked in a breath and before he knew it- she had ripped it out of his hands.

"Yes well! _THIS._ Is none of _your_ concern!" She hissed. "I don't suppose the word _privacy_ means anything to you!" She was seething and Brick feared slightly for his wellbeing- those… eyes looked _awfully_ dark.

She was clutching the book to her chest and-.

He blinked.

_What…the!?_

The bandana… had slipped. Probably from the sheer force from when she'd grabbed that… creepy book. He really…should have been paying attention to that… lecture she was currently railing at him but… he couldn't help it…

There was… no avoiding… the sight of that jagged scar…

That… seemed to encompass her entire throat.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Fingers were snapped in his face. She looked at him with disgust. " My eyes are up _here_ Brick- not down there!"

"What the fuck is that?" he snapped.

She scowled. "What's what-!?"

" _That."_ He pointed and her face suddenly went waxen. A hand slammed down over the grotesque looking… thing and she took a step back.

"N-Nothing." She stammered. "T-That's not the issue here- now let me see that arm-."

"Fuck my arm- its fine all healed anyway- I'd be more concerned about _that_!" He took a step towards her. "Shit… Pinky lemme take a look at that-."

"NO!" She took three hasty steps back and he jumped back himself. Blazing magenta irises. Back away.

"Whoa- whoa okay- okay- easy. No need for magenta Pinky…"

She frowned. "Magenta?" She said darkly. He blinked but then his eyes widened. A steady stream of blood was… leaking- she followed his wide gaze and her own eyes widened- " _SHIT!"_

**_-I-_ **

He didn't know what was more disturbing even ten minutes later- the fact he had heard her cuss… or the fact the fucking thing was still bleeding.

The pile of used rags by her feet was growing...And… it still wasn't stopping- he grit his teeth and stood up.

"Cripes… Pinky- enough- c'mon we're going to the ER." She flinched away from the hand he offered her. And continued to press that useless rag to her throat.

"No need." She muttered. "Trust me… it'll stop. It… always does… eventually."

_Eventually?_

"What do you mean… _always does?_ You mean that ain't from… tonight?" She snorted. Bitterly.

"No… it's…rather old actually." She said with another short laugh.

"…What do you mean _old?"_ His eyes narrowed. "How old?"

She flinched from his look. "O-Oh… I was… um… ten…ish." She mumbled.

_Ten!?_ "And… it's… still _there!?"_

That… that didn't make any sense…they didn't… they didn't scar! Their skin was…. Impenetrable! At least… with a pocket knife… or a stupid… blade. Gunshots…sure- the sheer speed and force of the bullet in question could… cause a nasty dent sure but-.

"Yes…" She murmured and removed the rag. "Ah see- all better." She gave a slight nod. "Alright- let's see that arm-." Down on the couch he went. Cripes she had a strong grip.

He pulled his arm away. "Screw my arm- I wanna know what the hell happened-!"

"It was an accident." She said quickly. "Nothing for you to worry about- now sit still." He flinched from her cotton balls of death.

"Accident?" he said disbelievingly.

"Yes. An accident. Hold still! Goodness you're a terrible patient Ruff-!"

"What kind of accident?"

She stiffened. "I told you… nothing important. Now let's see… hmm doesn't look like you'll need to put any antiseptic on it but just to be sure-."

"Pinky."

"Hold still I said-!"

"Pinky."

"Well I'm afraid the shirt is ruined- but I'm sure if you give it to Bubbles she can sew it for you-."

"BLOSSOM!" She jumped back startled and he glared at her and that… _thing_ on her neck. She bristled and her face twisted into a scowl.

"It was an _accident_ Ruff- a simple miscalculation on my part. Its rather embarrassing and it _is_ rather ugly to look at so therefore I hide it." She released him and tied the stupid bandanna back into place. "There happy now?"

_She's lying._

"I mean this stupid monster just comes strolling in- wrecks the place and then just popped out of nowhere and-."

_Why is she lying?_

"So that's just what I get for being foolish and just jumping in without thinking!" Her laughter was fake.

… _what are you hiding?_

The pathetic excuse for fake laughter died and she cleared her throat- before tying the useless unneeded bandage on Brick's arm.

"Thanks..." he muttered.

" No problem Brick... we're... partners- we have to look out for each other."

She fought back the shiver from her words. She still... seemed awfully pale and Brick had a feeling ti wasn't all from blood loss.

"Pinky..." She looked up from her adjustments to the bandage. "You sure you're okay I mean that shit head _did-."_

She snorted. "Tried to cop a feel you mean?" Her eyes went skyward. "Please Ruff... nothing I haven't dealt with before." Her scowl grew. " Comes with the territory."

He frowned. "Not anymore it doesn't." He muttered. She chuckled slightly.

"I never took you for the chivalrous type Ruff..." She murmured and flashed him a smirk but it died rather quickly and her gaze fell to the floor, "Oh... yes… um Brick."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

She wrung her hands, " I… would appreciate you keeping… this to yourself. My sisters… will worry and well you know Bubbles especially- Sonic screams will abound."

More fake laughter. One of her hands rose to touch the sloppily disguised injury. He narrowed his eyes.

Something…wasn't right here. No knife…was sharp enough to permanently damage X' positive skin. None. Brick had been stabbed himself- by accident and because of an overzealous home economics partner back in the sixth grade… but the knife had been the thing that had bended- curled into itself… it had barely left a scratch. Just like tonight's he'd had a small cut- a paper cut really and then boom- all gone.

So… what…the hell could have possibly caused… _That?_

_What happened to you Pinky…?_

_And why don't you want anyone to know about it?_

_**-I-** _

It was dark. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked the streets listlessly. Oddly enough no sign of well anyone- maybe they'd actually get a night of peace tonight for once.?

_**Click. Clack. Click. Clack.** _

He stiffened. What was she doing out alone this-!?

She walked straight ahead- not even stopping- her copper hair swirling around her, loose- no ribbon in sight and… her little white party dress? Uh… hadn't she trashed that? Her heels sounded eerily loud in the…over all stillness of…

He narrowed his eyes- the streets were narrow, dark… barely lit. In the darkness… that little white dress and her hair stood out like a burning flame.

_**Click. Clack. Click. Clack.** _

He frowned- Okay… this was weird. Very weird. And… definately not a good idea to just let her… walk around in a torn up dress all by lonesome this late at night.

"Pinky?"

No answer. She didn't even seem to acknowledge him. Nor did she stop walking.

_**Click. Clack. Click. Clack.** _

"Pinky!"

Straight ahead. No… hesitation at his voice… no… nothing.

... Well apparently Pinky sleep walked.

"Pinky!" He said it harsher this time. Nothing. She seemed… hell bent on whatever… destination… she had in mind. No choice. Brick had to follow. Finally she seemed to notice him. She stopped in mid stride.

"Don't follow me."

He froze in mid step. Sleep walker... sleep talker?

"Pinky what the hell is-!?"

She wouldn't face him. "I said don't follow me."

He blinked. "Pinky… are you okay? what's-?"

He extended a hand but she clenched her fists.

"Get… away."

"… Not until you tell me what the fuck is-!?"

He froze- she stood there clutching her neck.

"Pinky?" He whispered. The terror in her eyes... unmistakable.

_Drip. Drip._

"B-Blossom?" He reached a hand out for her but she backed away shaking her head wildly.

"Run." the dripping grew louder, he looked around.

"Run... Run from what!? There's nothing- Pinky what the fuck is going-!?" She continued backing away- the ominous dripping going with her.

"W-wait! Come back here! What's-!"

He managed to grab her shoulders and whirled her around: he sucked in a breath as his own hands grew slimy with the blood that was pouring from... that... _thing_ on her neck! Damn it! He knew that thing had meant trouble! Why did no one ever listen to him!?

She'd bleed out at this point! She was clearly delirious from blood loss! He looked around wildly- ER. Had to... Had to get her to an ER or... or..-.

Her grip on him was soft even as she pushed him away.

_Run... Ruff.._

There was a crash. A loud boom. The ground shook. Oh hell! Monster alert! He turned to her but she… wasn't moving. Wasn't acting.

"Pinky..?" More shaking. More cracking until he had to jump back. She only stood there- "What…What the!?"

" Run."

The ground cracked this time, he jumped from another crack. "P-PINKY!" the cracks surrounded her and the concrete began to give way- oh hell!

"PINKY!"

"Run… "

_Drip. Drip._

He sucked in a breath. The puddle at her feet… that dark red puddle- she turned then.

He clenched his fist. The scar was pulsing- dripping with blood- jagged, uneven and… and… now that… he was looking at it… it looked like she… like she had been… _mauled?_

"P-Pinky?"

She clutched at her little dress, and their eyes met.

_Terror. Pure… unbridled fear._

The ground gave way. He barely jumped back into time, she stood stock still even as the street seemed to collapse around her. Still she made no move.

No attempt to get away. It was like… it was like she was frozen. Frozen in a sheer terror that… that-.

"Pinky?"

She stiffened and took a step… backwards.

"Pinky… Pinky what are you-!?"

Another step. Another.

"Run Brick."

"Pinky! What the- what the fuck!?"

"Run! Go! Go now!"

"I ain't… I ain't going anywhere what the hell is-!?"

Another boom. Another shake. Another _Crack._

Why couldn't he move?

WHY COULDN'T HE MOVE!?

What the… what the-! She stared at him- the crimson stains marring the brilliant white

**_Click. Clack._ **

He froze.

"P-Pinky!"

"… Run… Brick _"_

Wait… wait... what was she- NO!

Closer. Closer to the edge. Dangerously close. One more… step and-.

"PINKY!"

_Step._

She... She was...-!

_"BRICK!"_

He stiffened. That... that scream.

But...she was nowhere to be-... the hair on the back of his neck stood up all at once. Something cold... a chill creeped around him- a shadow?

_Run... Brick..._ _Run..._

The shadow only grew bigger. Her screaming… louder.

"P-Pinky!" He looked around wildly- the shadow was all consuming he couldn't even see-. No...

Not... Not the dark!

"Pinky!" His feet began to move. The light.. any trace of light... was being sucked away. Sucked into that all consuming... darkness that-.

No.. no no no!

"PINKY!" BLOSSOM!"

_Run... Ruff..._

_RUN!_

It surrounded him. Engulfed him. There was no escaping...the dark.

It slid over his flesh- trapped him within and- and- his breathing quickened: his chest clenched.

No... No... Not the dark...

NOT THE DAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!

**-I-**

"BRICK!"

"BRICK DUDE WAKE UP!"

He gasped. Choked. And he shot up.

Butch looked at him with wide eyes and Boomer mirrored the look.

"Boss… are… are you okay?!" Butch stuttered

"Jesus Big Bro- you were thrashing and yelling like someone was trying to fucking kill you!" Boomer yelped then looked to Butch. " And you're white as a goddamn-! Butch go get some water!"

His brother hastily nodded and zipped off to do just that returning seconds later and Boomer steadied him as he gulped the cold drink down.

"B-Big Bro?" Butch stuttered.

"You haven't had a nightmare like that...since we were kids." Boomer whispered. " What the fuck happened-?!"

His chest hurt. His heart was pounding.

A dream…?

It... was just… a dream.

A...Simple.. little… Dream.

His eyes darted around the blackened room before resting on the dimly glowing time on his cell phone.

_3:33 AM._

_"_ Big Bro...?' Butch said quietly, " Well aren't you gonna say something-!?"

Dream...

"Just... just a dream." Brick finally managed to choke out. "Go... Go back to sleep."

They looked at each other.

"Yeah... no- we're good." Boomer muttered. "

"You woke us up yelling Boss... we ain't goin' nowhere." Butch snapped.

"I'm fine you two!" Brick hissed but the blonde narrowed his eyes and leaned over him.

"Didn't sound _fine_ Big Bro- going on..about" He hesitated and Brick stiffened.

"What was I yelling?" He said slowly.

Boomer seemed genuinely discomfited and even Butch flinched as they exchanged a look.

Boomer cleared his throat, "Err... well-. ya see-."

"We didn't... realize it was one of your uh... episodes at first Big Bro because...um-." Even Butch now coughed awkwardly. " I mean you can't blame us- what with you and Red just flat out ditchin' homecomin' and dissapearin' like that-which by the way- well done Big bro didn't think ya had it in ya-." Boomer groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Butch... not the time."

"Aw c'mon what better way to make a guy feel better than reliving what was probably the best night of his life- hot damn Big Bro so tell me those legs as luscious uncovered as they are-."

Boomer slapped a hand over his mouth and put out his other to keep Brick at bay.

"NOT. THE. TIME.!" He snarled.

Butch wrestled his mouth free. "Aw c'mon Big Bro- its us- your little bro's. We know you and Red went and got busy - Believe can tell us all the crap he wants but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what _really_ happened!" He snickered. " Well done."

What... WHAT!? "What the fuck did Believe tell-!"

Butch sneered. " Meh he made up some lame excuse about your jacket getting ripped or something and you and Red decided to ditch because you were bored anyway."

... _Really._ Of _all_ the excuses in the world... the kid could have made...

_THAT_ was what the moron had gone with.

Michael... Believe... was truly an idiot.

" So how'd it get _ripped_ Boss- eh? eh?" He elbowed him. "Did someone go and have a little _fun_ under the bleachers?"

**SMACK**

_**"**_ OWWW! DAMN IT BIG BRO WHAT WAS THAT FOR! You can't blame a guy for being curious!" He clutched his swollen eye.

Stupid... STUPID!

He stormed downstairs away from the caterwauling idiot and-.

"Big Bro?"

He paused and threw Boomer a nasty look.

"Nothing happened." he hissed. The blonde nodded.

" I know." He gave him a stern look. "Next time tell one of us before you decide to go be some freaking "knight in shining " armor Big Bro." His eyes narrowed on the bandage still wrapped around Brick's arm.

"So you know about the robbery-."

He shrugged. " Believe's a terrible liar and Bubbles with Robin got the truth out of him pretty quick- And seeing as we didn't hear from either of you otherwise we convinced the girls to let it be. So... what happened anyway?"

_"I would appreciate you keeping this to yourself..."_

He shrugged. "Some lame ass tried robbing DeMarco's again-." Boomer sucked in a breath. "We took care of it- son of a bitch ripped my jacket though - typical heist. She took it as an excuse to get out of homecoming and we just decided to crash and watch a flick before you lame brains got home."

He was looking at him warily.

"What? Don't believe me?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes. " No... I do. Just-." He furrowed his eyebrows more. "Big Bro... before Butch... got so off topic... you asked... what you were yelling..."

Brick stiffened. "Yeah... and you two didn't answer me-."

"W-Well... that's the thing... Big Bro..." He looked genuinely discomfitted.

"Boom?"

"Big Bro... you weren't... just yelling... you were... _screaming."_ He folded his arms. "You were... terrified."

"Yeah well... nightmares aren't the most pleasant-."

" But Brick..." He gave him a wary look. "You weren't just..." He paused. "Brick... you were screaming...-." He paused.

What a moron. Brick scowled.

"Screaming _what?_ Boomer?"

The blonde gulped.

"You were screaming her name Brick..." He froze."You were screaming... Blossom's name."

_..._

_Run... Ruff._

_Run._

**_-I-I-I-_ **

 

 

**...Next Time on As Time Goes By:**

" _It's not a game asswipe! It's never been a goddamn game!"_

**Act 2: Perks**


	4. Act 2 Perks part 1

_**-II-** _

 

_**X-Team saves the day again! : Is there anything they** _ **can't do?**

_**Meet Townsville's Newest heroes: The Rowdyruff Boys!** _

_**RowdyRuff vs. Powerpuff no more?: The end of a long rivalry.** _

_**Red, blue and Green!: Townsville latest fashion choices for this fall and winter season-!** _

The newspapers all crashed into the wall- the mocking grainy photos of the insipid excuse of journalistic writing and its wretched illness inducing photos would soon meet the watery grave that served as a toilet!

Wretched… Excuses for the wasting of space! Failures!

_BRATS_

Insolent- How dare they!? HOW DARE THEY!?

Look at them!

Look at their smug… "I am better than you looks" they were giving to the camera! So _proud_ of their treachery!

And those _Succubi…_

Those… filthy little seductresses who had used seduction to trap those vile traitors who had betrayed him within their succubae claws!

And now there they were- the three betraying excuses for traitors standing side by side with those wretched vile girls and their succubae gazes and- CUUUUUUURSES!

The little blue one had his insipid foolish youngest in a death grip- with a wretched huge smile lining both of their faces. The foolish middle excuse of a son stood showing off his muscles like a fool who was only showing off and the green girl with a vile temper and even worse mouth was looking at him with a look that was not so pleased at his foolish showing off!

And then there was his most rebellious excuse of a son. A smug arrogant look he had so yearned to slap off so many times for being so arrogant lined his face. A mirror to the overly proud look the pink one had on her succubi face as she stood by his side and – Curses…

CURSES!

TRAITORS!

_TRAITORS!_

Well…

Enjoy it for now.

Enjoy those… smug little smiles that were so smug.

After all…

They wouldn't have much longer to enjoy them.

* * *

Act 2: Perks

* * *

_**Gooooood morning Townsville! It's just one of those fine Monday mornings-."** _

He cast a look at the window and snorted. Uh huh…. _Suuuuure._ Dumb asses. It was pouring! Like it had been for the last _week._

And it was seriously messing with the do.

He slicked up his hands with the gel and ran it through his jet black hair- shaping those immaculate locks into those sexy spikes that the chicks all just went gaga over then again nowadays Butch could probably go bald and the female population would still swarm him and offer so many delectable treats for the Butch to sort through.

So many chicks. So little time. One Green Rowdyruff.

Or maybe he should just call himself a _Ruff_ \- heh heh. Of all the nicknames- and the fact that Boss _actually_ let Red get away with it. Sap. He was as bad as the blonde.

Whatever- let the dumbasses wag their tails to their heart's content. More babes for the Butch.

He looked into the mirror. Heh. Perfection as always. Really he was the best looking of his brothers- so what he was the shortest- nah- Boom was _too_ tall and Brick was… err… Brick was too…uh broad. Yeah- those shoulders were ridiculous- ha! Homecoming had been hilarious- he couldn't believe the guy's jacket had been ripped like that! No wonder he and Red had bolted- though really _c'mon_ Big Bro.

That little dress had been the biggest "Take me Ruff!" signal in the world, and when the stick in the mud refused to hit the mosh pit she'd clearly decided to try to get the guy _jealous_ by dancing with that Mike guy instead – Butch was pretty sure he'd seen her looking in Brick's direction through most of that admittedly kick ass dance routine – and then Big Bro had finally pulled up his big boy pants- reclaimed his puff… _disappeared_ from the place and just when Butch was sure his brother was _finally_ doing something right _-_ The lame ass must have chickened out and thus his brother was _still_ a virgin!

Ugh… amateur. And Butch _so_ had not deserved the black eye he'd gotten from such an innocent query!

Why else would the guy be screeching Red's name so damn loud in the middle of the goddamn night! It was a _logical_ conclusion!

And then there'd been the nauseating spectacle that was the Blues… ugh- practically slobbering over each other for what?! His dumb ass of a little brother had just walked the blonde to her door- she had kissed his _cheek_ and that was the end of it!

Amateurs! The both of them! Was Butch going to have to do _everything_ for his lame ass brothers!?

After all being a Rowdyruff and all it was Butch's sworn _duty_ to look out for the two lame asses – The Rowdy Code and shit demanded it. And why _not?_ Butch _was_ the King of Townsville High after all: He was the star linebacker for the TVHS Warriors… even though those stupid X' being classified as a steroid rules the lame asses at Citysville had bullied through the league kept Butch from actually _playing_ any games that happened to take place in that piece of shit ghetto city but regardless Butch James Jojo was still the _hottest,_ the most _popular_ and most _built_ Rowdyruff at Townsville High.

Not to forget the best part of all:

He was a _superhero._

And come to find out- chicks just _loved_ superheroes.

Man… why hadn't he turned _years_ ago?!

He gazed at the perfection in his mirror once again- eh-one was uneven- that wouldn't do. The Butch had to be perfection-.

_**BANG. BANG. BANG.** _

"BUUUUUUUTCH! _"_

A living work of art.

"BUUUUUTCH!"

_**BANGBANGBANG.** _

"DAMN IT BUTCH I HAVE TO PISS!"

He snorted. "Should have thought of that before you wasted all morning writing more _love_ songs."

"BUUUUUUUUUUUTCHHHHHHH!"

"Oye! It takes _time_ for the Butch to turn into the "Butch" - So… go find a tree or something!"

"WHAT THE!? I'M NOT A DOG!"

"Could have fooled me the way you hover over the blonde with your little _puppy dog tail_ wagging begging for a treat! Heh _"Oh Buuuuubles I'd do annnnnything for yooooou!"_

A resounding bang. " Aw fuck you! That's it! BIG BRO!"

Pfft. Loser.

_**BANG.** _

"Butch! We have _one_ bathroom and I ain't cleaning up a goddamn puddle! Get out here!"

Ugh… baby! Always went crying to Brick!

"Damn it gimme me five more minutes!"

"TWO!"

Loud stomping and Butch buzzed his lips. Jealous. So _jealous_ \- both of them.

"Big Broooo!"

"Stop sulking Boomer." Brick's voice was curt and sounded… distracted.

"I ain't sulking! I just gotta _goooo_!"

An exasperated sigh. "Then maybe you _should_ go to the park and-."

"I'M NOT A DOG!" He bellowed. "What would happen if Bubbles ever heard about something like that-!? Oh God she'd never demean herself to go near a… a public _pisser!"_

_Am I really related to this loser…?_

"Boomer… that was the stupidest-."

"And- And! What if- what if she could smell it or something!?"

"Boomer…" Big Bro sounded like he was ready to hit something. Probably blonde and blue eyed.

"No! You don't get it! Just because _I_ at least admit when I like a girl and don't wanna scare her away-!"

_And… Three. Two. One._

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T LIKE PINKY!"

_We have liftoff._

"HA! Who you talkin' to then Big Bro _huh_?" Cue what sounded like a scuffle. " OH! HI _BLOSSOM_!"

"BOOMER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY-! GIVE IT BACK!"

_Idiot._

"Oh well would you look at _that!_ Going out for coffee after school _again?_ _D'awwww_ Big Bro's going on a _date!"_

"ITS NOT A DATE! – We're friends! Friends are allowed to go out for coffee!"

Butch licked his thumb and moved a stubborn black strand as war commenced in the background.

" Uh huh _suuuure_ so Brick what are you and your _friend_ Blossom gonna talk about then _ehh?"_

"Not that its any of _your_ business but we talk about _work!_ You know X-Team matters and shit like-!"

" _Yeah I heard! Can't believe they're remaking it! Why would they touch a classic?!"_ A round of snickers erupted as Boomer read out loud from what was obviously Brick's phone.

Butch could almost picture his brother's face. Crimson and a match to his eyes-

" Work uh huh _suuuuuuure._ You're just lookin for any excuse ain't you Big Bro?Oh! And look at her reply- _"I know- a total travesty Ruff I concur- still though might be worth a look when it comes out." -_ And aw no reply yet? Well here allow me-!"

"BOOMER!"

" Oh sure Blossom! Mind if I call you Blossom? Course you don't- how about you and me go see it together- how about this Friday?"

" DUMB ASS IT AIN'T COMING OUT UNTIL…. WHO KNOWS IT WAS JUST ANNOUNCED- GIMME THAT!" More crashes- and deranged laughter from the blonde's side.

The yelling and crashing continued. Clearly there was a chase going on.

"Okay so take her to see another one-!"

"There's nothing playing you dumb ass! Nothing she'd want to see-!" His voice trailed as he seemed to realize his slip, "A-AND I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!"

"Oh _yeah_ _suuuuure_ you don't heh heh!" Cue rabid hyena.

"Shut up damn it! That's an order- Y-YEAH! That's it! I- I _ORDER_ you to shut up!"

The hyena laughter grew louder. Butch rolled his eyes and slammed the door open. This was _painful._ Time for a freaking intervention! The two of them jumped from their glaring match as Butch joined the fray.

"That. Was the _lamest_ thing- I have _ever_ heard Boss!" He bellowed. Idiot! Moron! Who was the so called "genius" again!?

Brick managed to wrench his phone from Boomer as the dumb blond whooped and threw his arms in the air with a triumphant bellow: "FINALLY!" The blue streak zipped past him and slammed the door shut.

_Idiot._

Big Bro was just as Butch had predicted now leaning against a wall and _sulking_ – his face a crimson mess and over all looking like a pathetic excuse for a human being. His hand had swallowed his phone- which was cheerfully buzzing every couple of seconds as he brooded like a whipped dog- his fingers nonetheless flew over the keys at dizzying speed. And despite the little _sulk_ he was having... a stupid smile had nevertheless begun curling across his dumb ass so called super "genius" of a big brother's face and a few occasional deep chuckles escaped from him.

Moron.

Ugh the things Butch did for his _beloved_ brothers.

"Big Bro." He sidled next to the moron in question and put a hand on his shoulder. "So... tell me something." Brick slowly turned around but stiffened as Butch removed the phone from his hand. "Just _what_ is the big deal?!" he scoffed. "Brick. My man. Red is _hot."_ He wiggled the blood red ephone in his brother's face in emphasis. "Do you realize how much of the male population likely _hates_ you right now?"

Brick's shoulders tensed.

"After all Boss- She's fucking _gorgeous_ and- Guess what – it ain't just _your_ dreams she stars in at night!"

_Twitch._

He ignored the subtle movement of the eyebrow. "Hell if I wasn't such a _good_ brother I'd be making a move on her myself- but hey you called _dibs_ on the Pink one and I _respect_ that-."

_Twitch. Twitch._

" BUT-! The rest of the male population doesn't- so if you want to nail a Pink Puff you better get your act together and go for it- and the Butch will _gladly_ help you."

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

" So Big Bro- stick with me and do as I say and you'll have your little "Pinky" hanging all over you like-. Uh Brick?"

He was… strangely silent. Odd- most guys would have been jumping at an offer for help from the Butch and-.

Why were… his eyes… glowing…and… his nostrils… _smoking?_

"I. Don't. Need. _Your._ Help." That… was a very dangerous sound. A very… very dangerous-! … Aw hell this was going to hurt wasn't it!?

God damn it! Why did Butch have to be the Shortest!? Oh fuck- flames… lots of fire surrounding his brother- His rather tall... infuriated fire breathing dragon of a big brother!

"Ooh sweet reliiiiiief!" A cheerful voice rang out and stopped Brick before he could incinerate his innocent younger brother- but the insane dragon still had a grip like steel on Butch's shirt.

He sent Boomer a pleading look- but the little traitor only looked from the innocent victim and the raging fiery beast before walking backwards back into the bathroom.

_TRAITOR!_

After everything Butch had ever done for him! How many times had Butch saved his sorry ass in handling the Blue Puff!? HOW MANY!?

An intense medley of drums and a guitar solo rang out around them and Butch recognized Brick's ringtone before the cheerful visage of the pretty pink Puff peeked out from Boss' caller ID and oh thank God Butch was saved!

His brother looked at the Ephone oddly. Butch cleared his throat.

"W-Well ain't you gonna answer that?" Brick gave him a nasty withering look before tossing him aside. Literally.

"Sup' Pinky?" He stuck his hand in his pocket and walked away. "Hm? Meh Tweedle Dee just tripped over his own two feet again- nothing important."

Ugh… this couch seriously needed new cushioning. He felt someone grab his leg and pull him out of his sofa prison only to plop him on the floor.

"Oww…" Butch groaned. Boomer knelt and gave him a withering look.

"Dude... When are you gonna learn not to provoke him?" He rolled his blue eyes. "Listen let _me_ handle Big Bro with this okay?"

Ugh… his head was pounding.

"… Sure. Knock yourself out."

"O-Oh?" They looked up and Brick had gone stiff as a board before he cleared his throat. "Oh uh- dust in the air is all."

"Oh my God this is pathetic." Butch hissed. Boomer kicked him in the leg.

"Yeah… no we haven't left yet- so no… no prob."

What was he up to? Boomer snickered quietly next to Butch.

"No really Pinky- it ain't a big deal! I was… gonna offer you girls a ride anyway- I mean its… pouring out you know."

Oh was he now? Sap. Moron.

"Yeah Tweedle Dum was up my ass about it all morning-."

"Uh no I wasn't." Boom raised a golden eyebrow and his maniacal smirk only grew bigger. Brick flashed him a dark look and put a finger to his mouth- the only response was another snicker.

Moron... no self respect whatsoever... _either_ of them!

"Huh what was that? - oh the Tweedles are being morons again Cripes. It ain't a big deal Pinky seriously its no prob just-cripes… fine if you insist- I ain't saying no to a free coffee. Uh huh. Yup. See you in ten."

He tossed the phone idly in his hand and removed his cap for a moment before smoothing down a piece of his hair- which was a lost cause seriously because when was the last time Brick had even properly brushed his hair anyway for fuck's sake! Then Boss turned to them looking suddenly rather _chipper_ as he folded his arms with a smug smile.

"Look alive boys we're picking up the Puffs so get-."

Boomer's head perked up and blue eyes _shining_ he scrambled up, one blue streak later and Boomer was at the door- backpack packed, guitar slung over his back, tail wagging.-His brother had no dignity what so ever- all the idiot fucking needed was a pretty little collar.

"Ready..." Brick finished uselessly and then shook his head with a dramatic roll of the eyes in Butch's direction. Well...at least Butch could count on Brick despite being so _touchy_ when it came to accepting much needed help from an expert to keep his-.

Was he whistling?

Okay… Was Boss seriously _whistling!?_

The idiot tossed his keys idly in his palm as he sauntered out the door, Boomer followed with a goofy grin on his lame face and… ugh.

At this rate Butch would soon have _two_ puppy dogs he'd have to clean up after!

_My brothers are a bunch of dumb asses._

**_-II-_ **

The rain was coming down like no tomorrow and he had barely been allowed to grab an umbrella or his jacket before the two lovesick dumb asses had dragged him out.

Yes… _two_ lovesick dumb asses.

Brick was veering _dangerously_ towards "smitten" territory and this morning's performance had only proved it– the blonde who was infuriatingly perched in front was already long gone.

Idiots. His brothers were such _idiots._ And it was up to Butch to try to salvage the pitiful remains of the Rowdyruff Boys' rep and save his brothers from well... _themselves._

"Aww why not Big Bro?" And morons like this were exactly Butch needed to act quickly.

Brick scowled "Driver's privilege- the one who is _driving_ said car picks the tunes."

"But I'm telling you you'll like this song I swear-." He held up his mp3 player. "Just lemme hook it up-."

"No!" The blond pouted like a scolded kid but nonetheless crossed his arms and sunk into his stolen front seat.

"Fine don't know what you're missing."

Brick flashed him a dark look. "I think I'll live." He muttered.

Thankfully for Butch's suffering ear drums they turned the corner and the oddly modern looking house came into view- seriously Big Bro's taste in music _sucked ass_ – Some of the rock bands were okay but Butch was pretty damn sure a lot of what they had heard over the years… hadn't even been in English!

Then again, Little Boy Blue over there didn't have much better- but God forbid Butch's superior music taste ever be allowed to grace Brick's precious _baby._

Sometimes Butch wondered if the reason Big Bro seemed hell bent on being alone and lonely was because marrying one's car was illegal.

He buzzed his lips and stretched out his arms. Well wasn't this so very _nice_ of the Puffs… they weren't even ready! – why were the dumb asses getting out of the car?

And the music… the god awful music… why had it stopped anyway?

Oh… they weren't _serious._

Up the path the two puppies were going and ugh… they actually _were._

Butch…. Had a lot of work to do.

He wiped his face and groaned out loud but nevertheless zipped up to catch up to the two morons.

Boomer had frozen at the door, and Butch folded his arms.

"Well go on Romeo." He snorted and pushed the idiot over.

"Um… why do I gotta do it?" the reply was instant and shaky.

"Boom- its pouring will you just- cripes! Move!" Brick shoved the idiot aside and knocked soundly on the door. Well okay- so maybe Butch had _something_ left to work with in one of his brothers. Boomer looked about ready to puke. Ugh…

A commotion from inside ensued. High pitched yelling- Blonde- exasperated bellowing of some order or whatever- And there's Red- and finally what sounded more like a booming beastly _roar_ than a human– That one…. He didn't recognize. Idiot number one looked at him with wide eyes while idiot number two backed away slightly from the door.

The door opened slowly- revealing the tall blocky figure of Professor Utonium… otherwise… known as the Powerpuff Girls'… _Daddy._

His piercing black gaze seemed to center itself right on Butch who suddenly felt like he'd lost a few feet of his already sadly lacking height, seriously… being the shortest of them… sucked. Bad.

"Ah Good morning boys- you're giving my girls a ride to school I hear?"

Disturbingly cheerful. This man clearly hated their guts for the sole crime of being males in the vicinity of his three virgin daughters.

Butch had dealt with this sort before.

Thus he knew the best course of action was to say as little as possible.

"Yes sir."

No! Idiot! Do not make direct conversation with parental unit!

The professor gave Brick a long look. "And… that's your car?" He gestured to the Camarro in the street.

Brick nodded and even more foolishly allowed himself to smirk in the general vicinity of an overprotective _daddy_ and openly show his _pride_ at said vehicle.

"Yep that's my baby alright."

_IDIOT! Never ever use the "b" word in the vicinity of the father of said vestal virgins_!

He was going to get them killed. Maimed. _Castrated!_

The Professor gave a small nod. "Hmm- and Blossom tells me you worked on it yourself?"

"Well the frame's original but the inside is all me."

_Oh God shut the hell up!_

His eyebrow rose. Bad. This was very bad. Run! This man had access to near unlimited amounts of Antidote X!

"Hmm. Well why don't you two come inside – Brick you pull into the driveway, the street cleaners tend to-." His brother paled and he nodded hastily.

"That…would be very much appreciated thank you-"

"No need- you've clearly done a good job on it- what is it? Late 80s?"

"Err according to my shop teacher probably more early 90s." He stuck his hood back up and dashed to rescue his beloved from the evils of street cleaners and the deluge of mud in their wake. The Professor on his part waved the blonde idiot into the house- obviously looking to give him a false sense of security before he struck. Butch avoided his direct gaze as he slunk after the grinning buffoon: this man clearly was after Rowdy _blood_ \- one false move and- **POW -** no more Jojo Brothers- obviously Boomer would be first on the mad scientist's hit list... but Butch had no doubt the dumb ass in red wouldn't be far behind.

Once again... it would be up to Butch to save the day. He was after all the single _greatest_ brother on the face of the planet!

"Good morning boys!" Bubbles bounced out of the kitchen clad in a frilly blue apron with a spatula in a hand. Boomer sighed and if he didn't know any better Butch could just swear his little brother's eyes began to grow little hearts in them - _moron._ She beamed, "Breakfast is on the table if you'd like some."

Blue streak and there went the moron.

The blonde giggled and skipped along in his brother's wake.

Just then however… a mouthwatering aroma filled the air.

_Bacon._

… Well Butch was a growing boy after all!

**_-II-_ **

There it was. A pile of gloriously dripping bacony goodness next to a heap of golden pancakes was before him.

Oh… oh this chick was a _goddess._

_A kitchen Goddess!_

Well... little Boy Blue would certainly never have to worry about being hungry- she piled a golden stack on his plate- the dark juices seeping from the bottom clearly identifying them as blueberry.

"Thank you Bubbles."

A broad smile with tinged pink cheeks. "Its no problem Boomie… Eat up!" She beamed.

Butch on his part eagerly took a plate and piled it high with bacon. Gloriously crispy wonderful bacon.

Hot damn this was almost as good as Big Bro's!

"Would you like some pancakes too?" The little kitchen angel cocked her head with a bright smile. " We got fruits and chocolate and cinnamon-. Oh speaking of- Blossy! Breakfast is ready!"

Butch shook his head for any toppings and just grabbed a few disks from Boomer's overflowing plate. The lovesick idiot was too busy stuffing his face to notice.

"Ah. Good morning boys-." The telltale tapping of the heels signaled her arrival- seriously in this weather too?! –Red strolled in, head buried in what else- a binder- seriously what was his phone to Big Bro was Red and her never ending binders! This particular model was black and covered in swirls of varying colors- Well X' colors that is.

She sat at Boomer's right and a plate heaping with cinnamon and brown sugar was set in front of her. A bright pink cup was placed in her hands by her ever helpful little sister but she got up, went to the coffee pot and removed another mug anyway then poured more coffee in it. Was she as particular about her mug as…. Everything else? Seriously talk about OCD much-? She looked around then- her little eyebrows furrowed: Looking for someone was she? Gee whoever could it be?

"Damn it man" The door opened and then closed before loud squishy footsteps sounded and the _Ruff_ of the hour returned from rescuing his automotive beloved-scowling and wringing out his hair as he walked. "Its like a typhoon out there." He muttered.

"Ohh poo it's still raining!?" Bubbles frowned and touched her little pigtails worriedly, " Oh dear…" She mumbled but then turned a bright smile to Brick regardless. "Well help yourself Brick there's plenty."

"Thanks Bubbles… I'll just take some coffee if you have it" The mug was placed in his hands almost instantly as the statuesque redhead returned to her seat. He blinked. Red flipped through her binder nonchalantly.

"Black with a shot of mocha no?" She murmured in between sips of her own mug.

Oh how cute they even knew how the other liked their coffee.

_Gag._

"Uh…yeah." He took a tentative sip-she had already gone back to her… studying… or whatever not even noticing the oh so _discreet_ gaping coming from the direction of her counterpart.

Thank God the blonde was back to her cooking. Saving his Big Bro from well… _himself_ was going to be… much harder than Butch had originally thought.

So much work to do… so little time.

The moments passed: this little kitchen goddess's grub was truly a gift from the heavens- and she was more than generous- piling Butch's plate back up with more and more sweet bacon as soon as he had finished with the first batch. Well… looking at the skinny bean pole that was the moron in blue… he could use some more meat on his bones- Little Bubbles would keep Boom fed at least.

"Blossy… its been more than ten minutes.." the little kitchen angel suddenly mumbled. Red sighed, closed the notebook and stood.

"Alright- I'm going in." The blonde gulped.

"You want back up?"

Back up? He saw Brick stiffen.

"Everything okay Pinky?"

_Sap._

She buzzed her lips, stiffened her shoulders and marched determinedly out of the kitchen. The Professor walked past her with a lit pipe in his mouth- they shared a look before a blocky hand went on her shoulder and she gave a curt nod.

Uhh…? Explanation.

"You're going to want these." He blinked at the little… _ear plugs_ Bubbles extended towards him. Boomer gave him an odd look but of course put them in immediately. Brick narrowed his eyes suspiciously even as he secured them

"What do you mean-?"

" BUUUUUUUUTTTTTERCUUUUUUUUP!"

FUCK! He slammed his hands over his ears as the whole room practically shook from the sheer _force_ of that _bellow_.

_Note to self. Purchase sound proof headphones for when Big Bro finally decides to be a man and get the Pink Puff into bed…_

Bubbles and the professor sat serenely with their ear plugs securely in and Butch hurriedly smashed his in just in time for the next round of earth shaking: This time deeper and… angrier.

"DAMN IT LEADER GIRL I SAID TEN MINUTES!" Glasses shaking.

"ITS BEEN TWENTY! BUTTERCUP GET UP!" Was that Big Bro's knee moving the table or…?

" I AM UP!" Shame- that had looked like a lovely family portrait before it fell off the wall.

"So Bubbles anything special happening in school today?" The Professor took a nonchalant sip of his coffee. Seemingly unperturbed by the earth moving screaming match occurring just above their heads.

A giggle, "Nothing on my end daddy- its been a pretty quiet week"

A crash that sounded like something got thrown echoed through the kitchen and Red's yelling became more frenzied. Butch cast both his brothers an odd look. Brick especially seemed tense.

_Sap._

World War III continued- Butch wondered if he was going to have to keep the guard dog – oh excuse him- he meant to say _Brick_ from running upstairs and rescuing his little "Pinky" from the dangerous she beast upstairs. Judging from the harsh grip on that coffee cup… it was a distinct possibility.

Whoo boy- things were getting _nasty_ up there.

Bubbles continued humming sweetly- apparently not worried at all about the well-being of her elder sister- though… then again Red _could_ hold her own in a fight… she'd certainly proved that in that… simulator…thing…

Oh those legs…

Those… fucking gorgeous appendages and the way she had been able to twist and turn that sweet rubber body into so many shapes and those curves- holy shit the Pink one had some killer curves on her! Sure she was a little… small in key areas but-. He glanced at his brother.

Damn it man- so not fair! Stupid… Rowdy code.

Yeah… it had gotten them out of some… potentially bad situations in the past. And… sure Boss _was_ in desperate need of getting laid but _c'mon_ man!

Why did Butch _have_ to be such a good brother! The adorable little blonde had long been claimed sure- Butch didn't doubt his idiot of a little brother would have no problem snapping his puppy jaws at him if he so much as _ventured_ near little Bubbles…

But Big Bro!? Big Bad Brick Jojo getting so hung up over a _chick!?_ It was… it was unheard of!

Sure…part of Butch… would admit to have been honest to God _shocked_ Brick had walked through that crowd during Big Bad and Ugly day- seriously the guy was mad touchy about "personal space" and what not- had been as long as Butch could remember… but then again… he probably hadn't been thinking of much except getting poor Red into an ambulance cause… if Big Bro hadn't found that X' when he did… there was no way the chick would have made it.

Though…the last time Butch had brought up that potentially useful detail to Brick's epic quest in getting said pink Puff into bed he had only ended up meeting Boss's trusty frying pan… again.

He inwardly shuddered- Both at the thought of that damn piece of cookware… and recollections of Big Bad and Ugly…

To be brutally honest the girls were lucky to be fucking alive. Red was a no brainer but poor little Bubbles had absolutely _no_ recollection of anything… _anything_ that had happened in that fight before she had woken up in Boom's arms.

… Probably a good thing considering she had almost ended up lunch.

Butters on her part had had a nasty knock on the head- and a new collection of cuts on that right arm but… other than that though… she'd been damn lucky. Of the three of them, she had fared the best- apparently buses were really good for _breaking Puffy falls._

Bah. Stupid fishy… things…

More bellowing interrupted his musings: and Brick shot up- or well he tried to thankfully for him Boomer was indeed the fastest of them and managed to wrench the overprotective fool back down: The blonde… somehow still didn't know the worst hidden secret in Townsville… and for Brick's sake... they intended to keep it that way.

Said naive little angel blinked. "Brick are you okay?"

_She was adorable. God help her future children… especially if the dumb ass in blue managed to sire them._

Boss shook off Boom's hand and one sharp look from the Professor and he was back to worshiping his coffee mug. So much for being _discreet:_ Well Brick was now on Professor John Utonium's shit list and God help him if for any reason whatsoever- the man found out his eldest had been the star of Brick Jojo's dreams lately…

Unless of course… Butch had simply been _hearing_ things last night… _ugh._ God Butch hated sharing a room…. He almost had begun to wonder if hearing heart wrenching _screams_ was _better_ than the… _OTHER_ things coming out of the red Dumbass's mouth in sickening mumbles on one side and drool filled little _giggles_ coming from the moron in blue on the other side of the room…

" _NO! NO! NOT THE DARK! PINKY! COME BACK! NOT THE DAAAAAAAAAAARK- BLOOOOOOSSSSSOOOOOOMMMM!"_

He increased his hold on his fork.

…Okay… never mind.

He cast a wary look towards his older brother but the dumb ass just kept sipping at his coffee and once or twice his gaze would go to the ceiling where a blood thirsty battle was obviously taking place above them.

_Nothing-_ Was worse than hearing Brick scream. They'd… he thought at least that they'd moved on from that shit…it had been _years_ … since…well...err never mind. Not important.

Butch plopped more bacon goodness in his mouth.

It was… stupid. So… Big Bro had had… some kind of weird fucked up nightmare which he had refused to talk about despite the blonde's harping and Butch's own nonchalant queries. Then the dumb ass in blue insisted they wait up for the moron in red in the days afterward- Dumb ass didn't realize how much a full night's sleep was _essential_ in keeping the flawlessness of " The Butch" well… _flawless_ because _of course_ Brick had returned to being a stupid insomniac and hadn't trudged up those stairs until close to _four_ in the God damn morning at times!

He was... fine! Boomer was... Boomer was just a fucking idiot who needed to learn to lay off is all!

- ** _II-_**

_Tick… Tick… Butch hated that clock. The kid yawned loudly and his head began to loll. Dumb ass._

" _Boomer. Go the fuck to bed." Said dumb blonde jumped slightly and then he frowned before giving Butch a dark look._

" _No." He yawned again – deeper this time. Butch rolled his eyes and leaned up on his elbow. This was getting ridiculous._

" _Boom…You're aware that Boss is in his workshop right. He won't be returning until he has figured out how to turn metal into gold-."_

_Another withering navy stare. "That's called alchemy dumb ass." He muttered before he ripped open some random notebook._

_Butch scowled. "Alch-what? Ugh whatever- point is dumb ass he ain't goin' to bed anytime soon so stop your obsessin' and just sleep already!"_

_The blonde scowled and slammed the notebook shut. " Don't you care at all!? – Big Bro was screaming and yelling just like-!"_

" _Just like what? When we were kids? News flash Boom- he didn't want our help then he doesn't want it now! Just leave it alone already! You're just gonna piss him off and you'll end up scarin' little Bubbles away with those raccoon eyes!"_

_Shockingly this did nothing to faze him. "Something ain't right Butch."_

"… _its Boss's business Boom- he wants to tell he will otherwise you're wasting your time now go the hell to sleep!"_

_With that he rolled over. Dumb ass. The light went off… finally. Idiot…_

_Such… a fucking idiot._

**_-II-_ **

It was stupid. Nothing to worry about. Big bro was _fine_ \- not traumatized or nothing!

The guy just _obsessed_ sometimes man… not healthy. Tinkering at all hours of the night…and lately reading… like nonstop.

What exactly he was looking into… Butch didn't know… it was probably…marine bio or some shit but-. Meh who cared. Brick was a nerd. A bad ass… but a nerd.

Plus… Butch had begun hearing the heavy footsteps earlier and earlier as the nights passed… Brick would be out of this funk soon and Boomer being sleep deprived… was just not a good idea… kid had hell of a temper when he was tired…

So again… sacrificial Butch. He was such a good brother- what would these two dumb asses do without him?

The screeching _finally_ ceased: and soon enough came the triumphant Amazon herself: heels clicking away- and a few strands of hair out of place Butch noted wryly. The battle had been savage indeed.

Damn… and Butch had missed it. Two of the hottest girls in Townsville High going at it… what if there had been pillows involved!

… Oh…wait… damn it… _dibs._ Ugh… God Butch hated the fact he was such a phenomenal brother sometimes!

Stupid… Rowdy…Code.

Red buzzed her lips and irritably was tucking the strands of hair back into place removing of all things what looked like a feather- OH DAMN IT ALL! STUPID CODE! STUPID… ROWDY CODE! He flashed a menacing look at the red moron but he had suddenly become rather fixated on his cup.

Apparently Butch wasn't the only one who had noticed said feather.

_Heh… idiot._

"Buttercup will be down shortly Bubbles- she's requested chocolate chip pancakes if you please." She sounded weary- it had clearly been a battle for the record books and damn it… so… not... _fair!_

Bubbles got up quickly and returned to the stove and then…cue the sap actually _getting up_ and _pulling Red's chair_ out for her. God damn it man!

"Thank you." The murmur was low and she took a long sip from her coffee.

"All quiet on the Western front?" Brick snickered as he plucked out _another_ feather she had missed from the top of her ponytail.

Lucky bastard.

"Hilarious Ruff…." She opened her binder, "Thought you might be interested in this-. Some of the readings from that last mutant."

Cue the nerds.

Brick squinted and out came the infamous black plastic frames from hell. Seriously- poor guy. It sucked that laser surgery or what not wouldn't work on them- not hot enough or something meh he hadn't been paying attention during that ranting fit.

"Oh? Brick I didn't know you wore glasses!" Bubbles cocked her head. "They look good."

Aw man no need to lie to the guy!

Brick had gone crimson- Butch scowled- this was just plain _mean._

"Like I said Ruff- they suit you." Another nonchalant sip from the mug. Bubbles had turned back to the stove just in time to miss the crimson stain that had overtaken his brother's ears. Ugh…. _Sap._

"Yeah… sure." He mumbled but then his face fell. "Cripes- are these correct?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid so- they jumped again."

He buzzed his lips. "So much for that theory." He mumbled. She nodded and stirred her cup.

"Indeed…." Well… fuck… she looked so… damn _sad._ The loser of the hour was clearly debating on how to comfort her but just like what had obviously happened at Homecoming Boss lost his nerve and only took a deep sip of his stupid- now literally empty- coffee mug instead. He looked down on it awkwardly.

_Smooth. Smooth Big Bro._

Boomer gave Brick a nasty look and gestured with his head in Red's direction as the moron got up to refill his coffee.

" _Say something!"_ Boomer's mouth moved wordlessly and Brick glowered as he returned to his seat but the dumbass kept glaring and gesturing towards the sad Puff. Brick grimaced but nonetheless finally turned to her.

"We'll think of something Pinky." He finally murmured. She said nothing. "So that theory's a bust- No prob there's _plenty_ of fish in the sea after all." He shrugged and she turned to him slowly.

_That was lame._

She put a little fist to her mouth and her shoulders began to shake as she barely held back laughter. Bubbles began giggling and even the lame ass in blue snorted out loud.

It…. Wasn't that funny.

The laugh fest grew louder.

Seriously… _Not_ that funny.

Butch rolled his eyes and plopped another mouthful of pancake. Seriously even the _Professor_ was chuckling now.

_I don't get it._

_**STOMP. STOMP.** _

The table shook slightly from the angry footsteps and the laughter abruptly ceased. The stomping grew louder, closer- Bubbles turned from the stove with a broad grin.

"Good morning BC!"

The awakened beast flashed the blonde a murderous look- grabbed a green cup from the counter- ripped open the fridge- Butch wryly noted the reinforced hinges- and took out orange juice.

Well… clearly someone wasn't a morning person…

"Good morning sweetheart." The Professor sipped his mug thoughtfully.

_Grunt._

She plopped on the only unclaimed chair.

"Anything exciting today?"

_Grunt_

The professor nodded.

"Wonderful- I'm sure you'll do fine."

That…had been English?

A plate of steaming pancakes was placed in front of her.

_Grunt._

Bubbles nodded.

"No problem BC." Another giggle and she returned to her seat closest to Boomer.

The kitchen was silent as the raging Green Puff ate. Blossom sipped her coffee- Brick mirrored the gesture while wearily eyeing the sleeping beast... and _discreetly_ eyeing the Pink Puff as well. The Blues only gave each other adoring looks- and the professor was likely plotting discreet ways of murdering said dumb blonde behind his newspaper. Unfortunately for the other dumb ass at the table- the Professor was also giving _him_ the occasional odd look as he continued to be in hushed conversation with Red and flipping through notes...or what not about the latest Big bad and Ugly.

Well… Guess Butch would be the last Rowdyruff standing by the end of this glorious meal.

Butters paused in mid bite after a few moments.

"Why the hell are the Rowdyruff Boys in my kitchen?"

She speaks!

Bubbles giggled- what a shock- "Brick was nice enough to offer us a ride! Awesome right!"

Blank look. She returned to her pancakes.

"Heh aww someone not a morning person?- YIKES!" Butch dove backwards and only narrowly avoided the fork gouging his damn eye out!

"It's way too early for me to be hearing your voice asswipe- so _shut your trap."_ She hissed.

He nodded quickly and thankfully the evil kitchen utensil was lowered as she returned to her meal. She reached in the middle of the table.

There was a silence

"Who. Ate. My. Bacon?"

More silence. His traitor brothers both pointedly avoided both her and _his_ gaze. Her sisters serenely continued with their own breakfasts like… this evil demon was a common occurrence or something!

The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up and he felt a chill rise up his entire spine- he looked up from his plate only to meet searing lime green irises pointed directly at him and…the pile of bacon on his plate

The silence dragged on…and on. Their gazes remained locked- he took up his fork and speared an especially crunchy treasure – her eyes never left him. And the piece of meat dangling off his fork.

"Mmm… _bacon…"_

"Are you…eating _my_ bacon?"

He smirked. "Actually this is _my_ bacon- I was here bright and _early_ therefore _I_ earned the bacon."

"You have five seconds to surrender the pig."

"Or what?"

_Heh heh. Here kitty kitty- Kitty wanted to play eh? Well then lets play!_

"Buttercup I can make more-."

"Quiet Bubbles I'm teaching this little breakfast stealer a lesson in respecting the property of others-!"

"Excuse me- Like I said your sister gave me the bacon- therefore I am _eating_ this bacon."

"Surrender the pig asswipe!"

"Oh dear lord…" Red's head went in her hands. Big Bro followed suit. The two dumb blondes looked nervously at each other.

"BC really I can totally make more-."

"Give. Me. My. Bacon. Ass. Hole." She seethed- ignoring her little sister's pleas. Butch sneered and spiked another three pieces on his fork.

"No can do Butters. Mmm crunchy goodness-"

_**CRACK.** _

He stared wide eyed at the remains of his plate.

And the fork stuck clear in the middle of it wielded by the emerald eyed beast!

"Give. Me. My. Bacon." She hissed.

Bubbles sighed woefully, "Oh BC that's the third one this month!" She lamented.

"Buttercup…" Red's voice was like ice.

She ignored them both. She was like a green eyed bacon monster hell bent on getting her prey! _His_ breakfast! He looked around, her sisters both looked exasperated, his brothers… amused- traitors- and the Professor… the guy didn't look bothered in the least by the fact that his own daughter had apparently reverted into this primal snarling _beast-_

Which hey- he was all for being a little _wild_ himself but… this was ridiculous!

His bacon! His breakfast!

Her eyes narrowed even more and followed his fork as he lifted it towards his mouth.

"Don't. Even. Think-."

"Mmmm crunchy bacon-."

There was a harsh primal _snarl-_ and Butch found himself planted face first into the Utonium household's kitchen table.

With a Green Powerpuff perched on his back.

Eating his bacon.

"Buttercup Eva Utonium!" Oh _now_ Daddy dearest acted! "We do not brawl at the table young lady!"

She was silent. Then he felt her shrug.

"Bitch ate my bacon."

**_-II-_ **

He scowled and spat out another wood splinter. Third one.

"Bye Daddy." Bubbles leaned up and pressed a kiss on the Professor's cheek and her sisters followed suit.

"Have a good day at school girls- you as well boys." The blocky man was enveloped in one last hug- oh the sappiness was killing him really- ugh _gag. –_ Before the man descended downstairs into that mad science lab of his and they were left alone.

Something sharp nicked his cheek. Ugh.

_Four._

"Well shall we?" Bubbles darted over and floated listlessly by the door.

"May as well." Boomer agreed instantly- of course- and opened the door with a flourish- "My lady."

A downpour greeted them. He blinked. The little blonde yelped and hastily covered her hair.

"Ooh! Rain! Why'd it have to be rain?" She whined.

"Bubbles- we at least have a ride let's be grateful-." Red was hurriedly packing the last of that stuffed messenger bag of hers with more and more binders. The ones apparently not needed… Oh… dear God! Really! REALLY! Was his older brother _really_ standing there holding the Pink Puff's things in his arms like some kind of… some kind of _pack mule!_

Would he hold her shopping bags too while they were at it!? God… fucking damn it.

He had… _so_ much work to do.

"But my _hair!"_

Oh _horrors!_ They looked like the exact same pigtails the chick sported every other day of the week what made this set so different?

"Ah worry not fair damsel-." And… the sap spun his umbrella – dropped it- and then hurriedly picked it up. He was related…. To this idiot. Butch even saw Brick roll his eyes dramatically at their younger brother's idiotic attempts to be some kind of "knight in shining armor" or whatever bullshit he was thinking.

Of course- the blonde ate it up.

"Oh my hero!" She gushed and skipped happily enough to Boom's side and ducked under the umbrella as they dashed to the driveway. Butch rolled his eyes and followed- well at least now _he'd_ be where he belonged and- HEY! The shove was abrupt and Butch hit the ground hard.

_Ugh… mud. What gives?!_

"Oh thank you Brick."

… _Never mind._

Brick opened the door so _smoothly-_ not- as he crossed to the driver's side while Red slipped into _Butch's_ seat! As in the one he had just been _knocked aside_ and barred from by his own damn brother so she could insert her pretty little ass in it!

Ugh. Damn it man! Well… back seat with the lovesick idiots it was-. He moved to climb in but once _again_ his face hit the dirt!

A pair of ratted sneakers came into view- before one of them decided to use Butch's _head_ as a stepping stool- he caught the evil lime gaze and equally conniving ruby red smirk before he got a wonderful view of a pert little bottom tucked into a delicious pair of shorts as she slid into the backseat.

"Thanks asswipe- how _chivalrous_ of you."

Buttercup Utonium. Hottest thing on the planet.

Until she opened her goddamn mouth.

"Tweedle Dee let's go!"

He got up slowly, fixing a heated glare at his completely unperturbed counterpart- she merely pursed those plump lips and leaned in the seat crossed her legs- and…- it was a tight enough fit as it was. He scowled.

"Oye move over woman!"

She raised an inky eyebrow. "How about you ride in the trunk?"

"Sounds like a plan- you gonna come keep me company?"

The smile grew. "You know I think I'd rather eat cat vomit."

"Um ew." Bubbles muttered, "BC that's… really kinda gross. We literally _just_ ate."

Big Bro cleared his throat and adjusted the mirror. His crimson gaze reflected back at him. Eyes hard and dangerous.

"Buttercup." Red's voice once again pierced through the air like a knife and Butters immediately shifted over.

_Damn._ Talk about a _dominant_ personality.

Good luck Big bro… something told Butch… Blossom Utonium wasn't one to let someone _else_ wear the pants…so to speak. Heh.

He plopped in and stretched an arm out. She bristled.

"Don't fucking touch me." Butters hissed. His smirk grew.

"Its kind of a tight squeeze Butterbabe-."

"Do _not_ call me that ya creep!"

Brick's lame ass tunes suddenly blared from the speakers. Ugh… one of _these_ bands again. The heavy bass and drums and the barely discernible singer- right… way to scare off Red man.

She picked up the almighty music device and looked at it curiously.

"May I?"

HA! Good luck- Big bro never ever-!

"Yeah sure knock yourself out."

_I'm sorry what?_

"You don't mind?"

He shook his head. "Nah, whoever's in front controls the radio." He said quickly.

_UM! EXCUSE YOU!?_

She began idly skimming the phone and Boomer snickered. Brick lowered the mirror again and his blazing irises gored them all- Boomer gulped and immediately ceased laughing. If anything he more or less huddled against the tiny blonde as if she could somehow protect him.

_Sap_

He heard a distinctive snort directly to his right. Her eyebrow was raised and her lips curled into a smirk but Butters was surprisingly silent. The rain pounded away- Red had thankfully turned off that… whatever it was that had been playing and something… less blasting ear drum worthy now filled the car….huh? Good beat… drum… not bad Big Bro. Maybe there was hope for the guy after all.

"Night Baron?" Brick's eyebrow rose.

She nodded eagerly, "Of course! I have their entire discography at home!" Now… Big Bro's eyes went wide- if not for the fact he had to keep an eye on the road Butch was pretty sure he would have been gaping at her like a beached fish… well then again he did that anyway when he thought no one was around.

_Sap._

Keeping a picture in a book. That was almost Boomer worthy in _pathetic._

Ugh… again Butch had… _so_ much work to do if he was going to save the dumb asses from themselves.

"You have their _entire_ -?!" Brick choked- almost literally _choking_ – probably on his own drool- he cleared his throat abruptly. " I mean- That's a _lot_ of albums Pinky-." Another abrupt throat clearing. Butch heard a slight scoff to his right and met a pair of emerald eyes before they went skyward.

_My thoughts exactly._

Luckily for his idiot brother a blonde saved the day again- little pigtails flying Bubbles practically jumped out of her seat.

"OOH! I LOVE THIS SONG! TURN IT UP! Blossy's always playing it!"

Buttercup stiffened. " Aw no… no not-!"

The car speakers blasted: JEEZ! He slammed his hands over his ears- Butters next to him followed suit.

" AW HELL NO! NOT THIS STUPID SONG AGAIN!" She bellowed. " CAP BOY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The blonde wasn't listening… or she just didn't care as she just began belting out along with the… aw what the hell this wasn't even fucking _English!_ The two redheads in front- well the one who was still in their possession of their brain that is- simply ignored her and raised the volume more.

"Damn it Leader girl I finally just got this out of my head!" Butters continued to screech but she was ignored. Bubbles began jamming and Boomer like the moron he was joined- the kid could barely speak English… and here he was trying to follow along with… whatever language this was-!

Uggghh…. Why…. _WHY!?_

He cringed and sunk more in the seat- his hands still plastered over his ears.

"Oh what the fuck man…" The green Puff moaned and mirrored his position. "Your brother… is into fucking J-rock?" She hissed venomously.

"Your sister's the one who put it on _!"_ Butch hissed back with even more venom.

"I… am never going to be able to get this fucking… song out of my head now... it took _weeks_ the first time damn it!" She scowled and glared in Boss's direction but his gaze was plastered straight ahead- on the road in front of them- his grip on the wheel tense and well gee any harder and he'd be leaving permanent ridges in the thing!

Deeper vocals joined the blonde's high pitched squeaking-Well, well. _Dayummm_ \- Red had a set of pipes on her-

"C'mon Brick!" Oh she wasn't serious. HA! Good luck chick- Big Bro didn't… _jam_ \- Butch doubted Big Bro even knew _how-._

"Yeah… no I don't sing Bubbles." Okay…good. So he wasn't _too_ far gone- yet. The blonde pouted but Red… aw no. Butch didn't like that look. That look had come to mean trouble for Big Bro…

"Aw _c'mon_ Ruff!" Ooh. Ouch. Pet name. Clever girl. He saw his brother hesitate. No, no! Fight it Boss! _Fight it!_

The deepest voice of them all joined in the choir. Oh… _God._ He was even pumping his fist in the air with a fucking stupid _grin_ on his face. Damn it all!

Butch really _would_ have two fucking puppies to clean up after at this point!

There was movement to his right- hmm?

"I hate this song.. I hate this mother fucking song…" She was muttering under her breath like an insane person but… Butch's attention was more focused on the little twisting of those hips going on- that luscious ass she had kept hidden from him for _far_ too long bounced however unknowingly to the beats of this… irritatingly catchy song. English or not.

Up. Down. Around and around. Shake that booty- shake that mouthwatering little ass Butters!

Seriously… shake it…shake it like she had at that stupid dance while the two dumb blondes had swirled around the dance floor lost in each other's eyes and what not- and Big Bro had been left in the dust by that… Believe guy and Red tearing up the dance floor before his big brother had finally- _finally-_ gotten his manhood back, taken back his erstwhile date and swept her off somewhere… though Butch still irritatingly hadn't managed to get _any_ details whatsoever! Jeez! All he wanted was to give the guy some much needed pointers! Was that too terrible a thing for a loyal, wonderful younger brother to offer his woefully inexperienced poor older brother!?

Did it merit frying pans to the face hell no!

But… one good thing had come from that woefully dateless evening… well two- those sweet little things hanging on his arm after their dates had proved so woefully inadequate had been a delightful way of spending the majority of Butch's time but the main show... the main… attraction had been in a swarm of her own drooling fans.

Oh yes… Buttercup fucking Utonium in that heaven sent little number showing the rest of that sad gathering what _true_ dancing was like- that tiny dress had clung in all the right places and she had had no qualms about showing off those deliciously sexy curves that again… where had she been hiding them!?

Unlike her irritatingly virginal sisters – though Butch had wryly noticed the blonde was sporting a rather low cut top today- despite the shirt underneath it… there wasn't much that would be left to Little Boy Blue's imagination if he'd just man up and heed the clear " COME AND GET ME" signals the little blonde was practically screaming at him – but Butters…oh his sexy evil counterpart with the crimson lipstick and tiny shorts… she was ripe, she was ready…

And Butch would be _more_ than happy to do the honors.

Oh God Yes.

She pursed those red stained lips before she popped a piece of gum in her mouth listlessly- her little tongue flicked back and forth as those plump lips moved silently along with the words still echoing through the car: Butch's lame ass brothers _still_ caterwauling in sync with the other two girls in the car- jeez even the stick in the mud in front were really getting into it- both were fist pumping along with the lyrics that were still irritatingly catchy… despite the fact Butch hadn't a fucking clue what the singer was saying.

_Idiots..._

_**-II-** _

Townsville High: his kingdom came into view at last- his subjects were hurrying into the building, though a few fingers pointed in their car's direction: seriously if he had wanted to be discreet… why Brick had chosen a _bright red_ paint job… was lost on Butch.

Ah well- not his problem and besides- his loyal and loving subjects awaited their king with baited breath-…

The song cut off but the singing continued- _snap_ \- he flicked his gaze listlessly back to Butters who shoved his shoulder.

"Move over asswipe- I'm leaving the choir." She muttered.

Ugh. Good idea. He swung open the door and she practically ran him over and… well at least concrete wasn't muddy…

Another giggle and _OW! OW!_ Jeez! Stupid beanpole! Watch where you're standing!

"My lady." _OW._ Son of a-! How could shoes that flat hurt that much!?

_Giggle._ "Oh thank you sir knight- hmm? Butch what are you doing down there?"

_Kick. Ow._

"Stop goofing around idiot." Boss hissed as he opened the passenger door for the lovely seat thief - and oh hey! Magnificent legs alert! No wonder she wore those little heels- all the better way to show those babies off! Now why couldn't the so called commander and leader wear a skirt once in a while!?

He heard a low growl- before another kick.

Oh shit. Smoke in the nostrils.

_ABORT! ABORT!_

Red, the oblivious little thing as she was, was too busy still singing along to that obnoxious little song in her head- which was also now lodged in Butch's skull… fucking hell. Though as she dug in her bag she frowned and pursed those pretty lips- "Oops…" She muttered before she put a binder over her head. She was quickly covered by a rather _convenient_ umbrella and HEY! Wait a sec! That was Butch's! The hell man!

"Seriously Pinky, priorities much?"

"Thanks… I was a little distracted this morning."

"A little?"

"Shut up Ruff." She murmured but nonetheless sidled closer to the Red dumb ass sporting the _green_ umbrella thanks so much- and the two sauntered off into the school- a little hand tucked in his brother's arm as they huddled under the stolen merchandise already in hushed nerdy conversation about fish or something.

… _You have got to be kidding me…_

He dusted himself off irritably- okay so maybe not the most _dignified_ entrance for a king to make but-.

Little excited whispers and gasps followed them as he strolled through the doors.

_It was good to be king._

Of course the swarming had already begun- though Big Bro had weaseled his way away from it as usual.

Bubbles giggled and shuffled her feet, embarrassed.

"Guys it was nothing really!" She rubbed her arm.

"Yeah it's all in a day's work!" Boomer rubbed his neck.

Ugh… blondes. What was the point of being a hero if you didn't enjoy the spoils!

"Like oh my God Butch! You were so cool out there! Can I have your autograph!?"

See. Case in point. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, the little freshman giggled,

"Well sure sweetheart- who should I address it to-?"

"Ugh, gag me. Move along people! Before his ego explodes any more than it already has!" His grin only widened as Butters came storming over and she put her hands on her luscious hips and glared at him with that scintillating emerald gaze of hers. "Ya know moron part of being a hero is having just a _bit_ of humility." She put her thumb and index finger together in emphasis.

He shrugged, "Aw come on Butters – I ain't lookin' for it they're just... Giving it….hey the people like what they see and-." He winked at her, "Not that I can blame them or anything I mean I am the best of us."

Her eyes narrowed further in disgust though a shrill high pitched _shriek_ cut off any retort she was going to make- she groaned and sure enough Brick had gone stiff as a board and Red had cast murderous eyes in the direction it had come from.

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK WHEN WILL THIS SCHOOL HIRE AN EXTERMINATOR!"_

Princess Morebucks went screaming past them- so distraught she didn't even notice Brick… though the dumb ass had ducked behind Boomer the beanpole anyway just in case. Seriously Morebucks was fucking hot… but she was nothing but a goddamn shrew. Maybe if there was a gag involved Butch would… no… not even with that… no thanks. Uh uh. The Butch had standards after all.

_Poor Big Bro._

"Sup X' Team!"

"Hi Robin! Hi Mike!" Bubbles skipped over with her puppy in tow and the lithe brunette put a hand on her skinny hip and the guy grinned.

"Did ya hear- sounds like TVHS is having a bit of a _mousy_ problem today. Hehehe." Well that was an evil laugh if Butch had ever heard one. Bubbles blinked, Butters snorted and Red looked…kind of… scary.

Seriously what was her problem?

…Now the guy seemed to notice it.

"O-OH! Bloss-I didn't see you there- ha…ha? Well don't you look lovely today-OW!"

Red's hand had shot out, grabbed hold of the kid's ear and twisted it.

"How many times do I have to tell you Michael Ethan Believe!" She roared.

"OWOWOW OKAY OKAY!"

Butch cast a bewildered look behind them but Robin looked unfazed and the girls just shook their heads… as Blossom began…dragging the poor kid down…the hall… by the ear.

" I swear to God Michael I'm going to borrow one of those teammates of yours sticks! Maybe that'll knock some sense into that thick skull!"

"OWWWWW C'MON BLOSS IT WAS JUST A JOKE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN I PROMISE!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST WEEK!"

Robin and Bubbles looked at each other before with a sigh the brunette waved and hurried after the enraged Puff and… her hostage.

"Bloss! Kindly don't kill my boyfriend I have need of him! Big history test next week remember!"

" _IS THAT ALL I MEAN TO YOU WOMAN!?"_

"You think he'd have learned by now." Buttercup muttered. Bubbles nodded sagely.

"Uh…what's going on-?" Boomer murmured but Bubbles didn't seem to hear him. Or chose not to. Again. Weird.

There was a low guttural _growl_ behind him before he was unceremoniously shoved aside- _AGAIN -_ and… whoo boy- Now the Believe guy had _two_ problems- Enraged… Powerpuff Girl for whatever reason on one side and… a jealous Rowdyruff Boy with fire breathing capabilities and access to cast iron cookware on another.

_Nice knowing you kid._

The bell rang: Ugh… school.

"Bubbles…. what's going on? Hello? One of you? Explanation?" Boomer threw his hands in the air. "Oye!? Hello!"

"Boomie c'mon we're going to be late- bye guys!" Another giggle and the idiot blonde's protests were almost instantly forgotten as he allowed his pig tailed mistress to yank on his leash and pull his little doggy collar all the way to their homeroom.

Butters popped another bubble and flicked it around those lusciously plump lips before she growled and raised an inky eyebrow.

"C'mon asswipe. We got homeroom dumb ass."

Another _shove._ Ugh…

No respect for their king.

_**-II-** _

This shit should be illegal. Seriously- could he make a declaration now: _I Butch James Jojo- King of this educational facility do hereby declare Ronald Kiruki's Bio documentaries are hereby banned from these grounds!_

Seriously… these fucking things were from the fifties. The film reels were so old Brick could sneeze and the whole place would go up in smoke…

Well… depending on his mood that could happen _anyway_ but-… eh never mind. His pocket buzzed subtly. The guy was deaf as a post but Butch had had pretty bad luck today so he nonetheless tried to be as discreet as possible when he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Not… that it mattered. All his suffering subjects were doing more or less the same thing.

_**From: HR hottie** _

_Hey honey ;) so I like have a free period later – wanna meet me by the bleachers?_

Hmm… tempting. His phone buzzed again.

_**From: Gym hottie** _

_Hey sexy! We still on for the bleachers after school?_

Ah… well he could probably fit another in his schedule. It was a slow day for him today. Ah being the super hero king of the school was indeed tiring work.

His phone buzzed again: Heh maybe his day could be salvaged after all…

_**From: Butters** _

_Leader Girl needs to know your practice schedule for the week. She and Cap Boy are trying to figure out some kind of meeting day or whatever. Also pay attention moron!_

He snickered under his breath and cast his gaze slightly to his right- there was an empty desk between them because its occupant was absent- he slid in smoothly while the idiot teacher drooled on his desk. She stiffened, and flashed him an irritated look. And then yawned loudly.

Pay attention. Right. Because she was totally doing that.

"What the hell do you want?" The hiss was low and dangerous- and oh did those eyes flash as her brows furrowed.

_Heh heh… here kitty kitty._

"What a guy can't sit next to his favorite Puffy partner?"

Her face twisted into a sneer, which only seemed to plumpen those red lips further. "Let's get something straight asswipe. We _work_ together, but we ain't _partners."_

He pretended to frown. " Aww Butterbabe you're breakin' my little heart."

Her nose scrunched, "What did I say about calling me that! And that would involve you having one- a fact I highly doubt." She muttered. "Now back the hell off and don't forget to text the Reds your schedule or whatever."

"Aww sorry Butterbabe-." She clenched her fist. "But my schedule is full for the week- you'll have to give that sexy boss woman my regrets unless she'd like to join of course."

The green puff grit her teeth, "Stay. The. _Hell._ Away. From. My. Sister." She snarled. "In fact don't even look at her or Bubs for that matter- I don't want them starring in any of your sick little fantasies."

He grinned, "Aw but Butters- I'm a guy-." Her scowl was fierce but then a sly little ruby red smile curled on her face before she made a showing of pulling her phone out. Uh what?

"Let's see… ah here we go-"

_**To: Cap Boy** _

_**From: Buttercup** _

_Dear Cap Boy are you aware that your little brother is planning on trying to seduce my big sister-wants to get her over to the bleachers he says._

Her fingers flew over the keyboard and he felt his blood run cold.

"You wouldn't."

Her smirk was evil. True pure… _evil. "_ Try me Butchy Boy." She flashed him a dazzling- terrifying- smile. "Lucky for you I'm friends with Harry- you know your quarterback- he told me practice was cancelled Thursday's til further notice- perfect timing right." The smile grew bigger. "I'll tell Leader Girl for you- no need to thank me."

Why…that… evil... sexy… bitch!

The terrifying message still flashed on her phone. He could practically see his life flashing before his eyes.

"Okay. Okay fine- jeez I'll be there. Now delete that-!"

_**Message Sent.** _

He paled and felt faint. She put a hand over her mouth. " _Oopsy Daisy._ Ooh too bad Butch- I'm sure he'll understand you were only joking around-." Her smirk increased more.

His pocket buzzed ominously. He could practically _feel_ the flames within. Her eyes widened in mock "surprise".

"My My. That was _fast_."

Again… that evil… vicious… sexy smile…

God…damn it.

There were many things Butch had begun to realize about his kingdom but one thing remained exceedingly clear especially later that night.

Cookware should be labeled a deadly weapon.

Especially in the hands of psychotic fire breathing dragons…

_**-II-** _

Butch sighed and leaned back in his chair. It had been one heck of a boring week. Sure it was only Wednesday but there'd been nothing really to do "X" wise.

Thus Butch was officially _bored._

"I still don't get it." Boomer lamented and closed his book with a sigh. Boss looked over and frowned.

"You're doing it backwards." He murmured then furrowed his eyebrows. "And if _that's_ how that idiot teacher taught you- no wonder here try this." And… thus came nerdom.

Ugh… this was _torture._ He drowned out Brick's utter nerdness and Boomer's innate lack of intelligence with much more entertaining past times.

Whoever had managed to get away with filming this… oh what a wonderful person they were: Butch would have to find a way to thank them.

Look at the way that pretty ass shook and sashayed: the way that satin clung to those curves: the way her hair escaped that bun and hung loosely over her shoulders stray strands sticking to her crimson lips and… oh baby.

Yeah she was a bitch.

Yeah she drove Butch nuts.

But damn he was man enough to admit – unlike _some_ people- that his counterpart was fucking _hot_.

Thus cue the home video from Homecoming that had driven the male population of Townsville High to their knees.

Yes… Yes duck down… that's right…

**X ALERT!**

The video abruptly went black and the screen immediately flashed with the ominous words.

DAMN IT! Right at the good part!

A shrill siren rang out around them, and Brick's head popped up as Boomer slammed the book shut. Heads whirled around to face them- before the shaking began.

Aw… hell.

_Well ask and ye shall receive!_

Brick's phone shrilled as Boomer immediately shoved everything off their table- a baby blue flash zipped in the cafeteria followed by a panting brunette. Seconds later there was a lime green streak which stopped directly in front of the table.

"Situation?" Boomer snapped.

"Class 2." Buttercup said quickly, "Predator."

_FUCK._

Bubbles whimpered and Boomer immediately put a hand on her shoulder. Robin folded her arms.

"They've called off school. Its pretty close." She began looking around. "Where's-?"

More shaking.

Pretty close was an understatement.

Brick snarled and slammed the phone down.

"THE FUCK PINKY!"

More shaking. Even closer this time. Crap… where the hell was-!?

More shaking. Closer. Brick shot up from his chair. Lights began to flicker ominously and panic began to rise among them. Oh… _great._

Just what they needed- panicking idiots surrounding them!

Butch shot a look at his brother- he jumped on top of the table and put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"LISTEN UP!" The panicking immediately ceased such was the power of Brick's voice. "There's a monster on its way!" Panic rose. Brick immediately whistled again. " The X' Team wil handle the situation but you all need to _calmly_ vacate the cafeteria and head into the shelter- WALK. Do. Not. RUN! Understand!"

The students' murmurs continued but nonetheless they began packing their things and leaving all the same.

Such was the awesomeness that was Butch's Big Brother. No matter the situation they could count on him being calm, collected and always knowing what to do. He saw wryly even Bubbles had ceased in her little whimpers and was looking at Brick attentively as he jumped down and rejoined their huddle just in time for a teacher to come running in and begin spouting off the same commands Brick had only just given.

Idiots.

"Brick!" His brother whirled around- his stupid little blue tooth or whatever already sticking out of his ear… oh god not again.

Well look who finally decided to show up! And oh hey- look who was running in tow but the sand haired guy- she shoved a pink duffel bag in the kid's arms before she raced over to their little huddle. She was frantically attempting to adjust her own mic– failing miserably and Big Bro soon had no choice but to take over and untangled the wire from her hair. A bright red gaze and Butch saw Boomer began doing the same- the girls already had theirs in.

Aw… hell…

Because this brilliant little idea of theirs had worked _so well_ last time! NOT!

Ugh. He buzzed his lips.

"What took you damn long?" Brick muttered as he untangled the last of the wire.

"My phone didn't have any reception- but… I saw it…It's another echiderm… I think it's a _Solaster dawsoni."_

" A what?"

"Morning Sun star... A starfish" She bit her lip. "They...can be rather... aggressive." She wrung her hands but he shook his head,

" And the X-Team will take care of it Pinky." He flashed her a smile which she seemed to return slightly but he frowned as she continued wringing those hands- he grabbed one of them and stopped it in mid motion.

Aww…

_Gag._

Seriously… so much work to be done… so little time.

Well… whatever right now.

He smacked his fist in his palm.

_Hero time._

**_-II-_ **

" _ **Butch, Boomer right!"**_

" _ **Buttercup! Bubbles RIGHT- I mean LEFT! LEFT!"**_

" _ **Boomer electric blast left arm!"**_

" _ **No! Right arm! It's guarding its left!"**_

" _ **It is!? Oh fuck! You're right Boomer Right! Right! Bubbles do a sonic scream and keep it from turning around!"**_

" _ **ARE YOU CRAZY! Bubbles cancel that order! That side of the building is glass- OH HELL!"**_

The crashes were ominous and he slammed his hands over his ears as sure enough the blonde's banshee scream let loose a razor sharp cascade of glass raining down around them.

"LEADER GIRL! CAP BOY! THE HELL!?" Butters screeched and barely dodged one tentacle- arm… thing whatever the fuck this ugly fucker called them! It was big. It was bad and Good _GOD_ it was UGLY!

No eyes. Nothing but a big gaping mouth in the middle it kept trying to suck things into like some kind of creepy vaccum cleaner!? And it had seriously been humping the building like a dog to boot! Gross!

A dark blue streak and a lightning blast spiraled towards the monstrosity- one loud bellow and _**BOOM**_ Down it went. HA HA!

"Nice one little bro!" Butch raised his fist but the blonde ignored him and went zipping to the little Puff instead who looked thoroughly lost- no wonder. Two screeching Reds in her ear at once giving opposite orders every five seconds!

After all they _all_ knew how _wonderful_ that first time with these communicators had turned out!

- ** _II-_**

_Sonic Scream!_

_Lightning Blast!_

_Pinky the power line is right there!_

_Butch shield on the left!_

_No on the right!_

_It's heading east we can cut it off!_

_But if we go West it'll have no where to go back to!_

_Uh…guys?_

_Brick I have been leading a team for eleven years I know what I'm doing!_

_So have I and I know your method is completely-!_

_EXCUSE ME!?_

_Guys…_

_GUYS!_

_SQUIIIIIISSHHHHH  
_

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!?_

_OH…OH MY GOD! EW! EW! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_DID I JUST GET JIZZED ON BY A FUCKING SEA VEGETABLE WHAT THE FUCK THAT'S IT I QUIT! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS! I AM SO OUT OF HERE! LEADER GIRLS BUBS SEE YOU AT HOME!_

_OH MY GOD I THINK IT GOT IN MY MOUTH! EW! EW! EW! EW! Ptooey! Gross! Toothbrush! Mouthwash! ANYTHING! FUCK THIS! I'M OUT! BUTTERS WAIT UP!_

_Oh… dear God… it's… its in my hair … its…in my… HAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!_

_WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO OUT THERE?!_

**_-II-_ **

Butch had gone through three fucking toothbrushes… _THREE._ Before that goddamn taste was finally out of his mouth.

Never again… _never_ again.

And it was because… two fucking redheads… couldn't get their shit together.

Oh no… no more… seafood _unmentionables_ were drenching Butch on this day. Oh hell no! Uh uh!

The fucker was down and it had been a nice clean kill. Ripped apart into a good couple of pieces courtesy of Boomer and his electric bursts. Cheers erupted behind them from the gaping students at the remaining windows. Ah his loyal subjects were impressed of course they were. Butch raised a hand grandly- the female screams only grew louder.

_Oh my God he is sooo cute!_

_Like do you see that bashful little smile!_

_Oh Boomer Jojo is such a dream boat!_

Twitch.

Little Boy Blue was too fixated on wiping the glass shards from little Bubbles hair to even acknowledge it…. Brat.

Oh well… least the echi…whatever was kaput.

"Well that was annoying." The ensuing pop made him turn around.

"Pfft tell me about it." He floated upwards to join her, she crossed her legs listlessly.

"Ugh I'm hungry- fucker stole my lunch period."

He snorted. "You didn't miss much Butters- trust me."

"Still food-I ain't picky." She popped another bubble.

A red streak and Butch immediately straightened, "Least we ain't covered in seafood guts for once." Boss muttered, "Not bad on the left hook Buttercup."

She smirked. "I try. So we done? Cause I'm fucking starving."

Brick shrugged. "We'll have to remove the corpse obviously but-."

" Brick…a word please!" .Brick stiffened immediately. Red… looked upset as he zipped over to her.

"Sup Pinky?"

She knelt down and examined one of the wrenched off arms-. "Brick… how much do you know about echiderm anatomy?"

He blinked. "Uh… not much to be brutally honest." He joined her. "Looks dead to me." He poked it. "Yep down for the count- remind me to measure Boom's voltage one of these- Pinky?"

She had gone pale and she stood shakily. "Brick… step away from the echiderm."

"Why…? Pinky its' definitely-."

" STARFISH can lose their limbs- and still keep going you idiot!" Red bellowed. His eyes widened.

"Wait _WHAT!?"_ Bubbles yelped.

"Oh…you son of a-!" Buttercup began.

Oh…

Oh…shit.

The fucker began to _MOVE!?_

Now they had a _zombie_ starfish!

" BRICK MOVE!" A harpy screech and suddenly Brick hit the ground. Hard it looked like. He scrambled back up just in time to see one of the living dead appendages wrap itself around Red's legs and hoist her in the air upside down. Bubbles and Buttercup screamed but before they could do much else- a loud _roar_ echoed through the air and a crimson streak slammed into its center- knocking it unsteady and down the Pink Puff went right into Boss's arms.

Cue…awkward lame moment of them dumbly staring at each other with matching pink bands across their noses. Shame Red wasn't wearing a skirt… that could have gotten the ball moving a little faster in Butch's humble opinion. Another roar… oh well would you look at that apparently mutated starfish could talk.

The legs all seemed to be moving on their own below them, crawling towards the torso before rejoining the center. He heard a hissed swear, and Butters pushed past Butch to get a better view. The legs were not only joining, but it seemed that even more legs were growing (!)

." Oh _fabulous_ – it's a fucking zombie who can put itself back together! _GREAT!"_ Butters snarled and tapped her mic irritably. "Leader Girl! Cap Boy one of you! Orders!"

Red scrambled down, or at least tried to- the fucker whipped another arm in their direction and Big Bro had no choice but to grab her hanging legs and zip higher into the air – leaving them in an awkward half embrace that was honestly sort of funny in a lame ass way- not to mention Brick's hand was dangerously- enticingly- close to Blossom's pert little butt. Another swipe: Another zip. She was practically hanging off his neck – while bursts of fire were barely dodged by the ugly zombie fish and that…frankly just seemed to piss it off.

The Reds were more or less pinned. Well…that was one way of distracting the fucker.

"BLOSSY! BRICK!" Bubbles yelped and Boomer had paled- the only thing coming from the stupid headset was static and muffled feminine _shrieks._ Apparently the blonde wasn't the _only_ banshee in the family!

Butch scowled and finally ripped the stupid thing off completely. Fuck this! Stupid idea anyway!

He slapped his fist in his palm. He heard a growl next to him: Emerald eyes blazing, she flashed him a look but he noticed wryly her own headset was now gone as well.

"I hate seafood." She muttered and lime green light began surrounding her hands as she floated higher.

"Tch tell me about- give me a nice ground up cow any day!"

"Gross…So shall we save our erstwhile elder siblings?"

"I dunno Butters I bet deep down Big bro's _loving_ this."

It was like fate was throwing Brick a bone. Every time the Puff tried to get down the mutant attacked and instead made it necessary for her to cling to him like a piece of Puffy Velcro as he frantically kept shooting at it – She clearly wasn't happy – he could hear her shrieking from here. And Big Bro's bellowing as she aimed her own and almost singed _him_ instead!

"That might be true but my sister certainly isn't- "

Indeed the Red screaming match was growing louder… and obviously more irritating to the starfish…thing…. Did starfish even _have_ ears? Could they hear? Then again the sheer volume of those voices was probably making some… he didn't know- vibrations in the air or something… like maybe it hunted using echo…whatever like bats?

What the ocean was dark! And it obviously didn't have eyes, ears… nose… it had to eat somehow!

Point was- the loud… obnoxious screaming was clearly irritating it. Or maybe it was a sensitive mutant deep down and didn't like being ignored as that was exactly what the two had begun doing. The onslaught had paused and instead of gee getting down Red had apparently decided now was the _perfect_ time for a scolding….yelling or whatever and-.

And Brick was just yelling back. Was this really the time?

Butters seemed to mirror his thoughts. "Okay asswipe- you take left, I take right- we leave the Reds to scream and yell until they start making out sound like a plan?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Okay- time for some butt whoopin'- LEADER GIRL!" She shrieked.

He staggered- " BOSS LOOK OUT!"

Too late. The mutant had apparently had enough of the sexual tension charged screaming and decided to play murderous matchmaker.

_**CRASH** _

And… there went the gym…roof. Shame they'd just finished repairing it…

Bubs screamed- not a helpful sonic scream either- just a flat out _shriek_ and tried to zip to the carnage and dig out the leaders but another arm shot out and batted her away like an annoying housefly.

A deep enraged _roar_ and there went the navy blue streak… and one bitch slap later _down_ went the navy blue streak.

The two blondes lay dazed in a crater.

"SON OF A-!" Butters pointed at the creature- "You wanna play fish face! Well now you've gone and pissed off the wrong Puff!" Her hands glowed even brighter a lime green. " Sorry Miss Keane!" She slammed them into the concrete below the starfish's…legs? What counted as legs?

The ground cracked- oh… OH! He cracked his knuckles and his own hand glowed a darker green before he slammed it down into the pavement- another crack.

Another. Then another- it was surrounded by unstable ground- and… it was a fat ass… so…

Teeter totter- down it goes!

_**CRACKLE** _

They dove to the left- the lightning burst hit it straight in the arm and it shrieked… again- or whatever starfish mutants did. It didn't have time to recover either- a zip of blue light and then another and suddenly it was batting uselessly at blue streaks left behind as the two furious blondes zipped and zagged around it- lightning bursts and eyes beams shooting at it from all directions.

Still no Reds though…

"Butters… maybe you should-."

She seemed to pale slightly and her eyes were fixed on the remains of the roof the two of them had been thrown into- and hadn't emerged.

"Yeah…." She muttered- "I think the blues got it distracted… um… be right back."

He nodded. "Yeah… I'll uh… put a shield-."

Suddenly a loud _scream_ echoed through the air. Butch's blood chilled. Scream…? No… this was a bellow… a roar…

Of pure… absolute _rage._

Oh… uh… Butch had heard that ominous sound before… he gulped. Oh…he'd heard that many times… and oh God she was still going to go over there.

He grabbed her arm and shook his head quickly. Boomer had stopped in mid flight- before he grabbed Bubbles and vacated the mutant's immediate area.

"Asswipe the fuck is your-!?"

Oh the storm was about to break. Oh they thought _magenta_ moments were bad?

The remains of the school roof went flying off from the sheer shock wave of the red streak that came crashing out of it. Smoke poured from his nostrils, his hands glowed scarlet and then Butch saw it.

Big Bro's _Ephone._

Or more accurately the _remains_ of that sacred Ephone.

As in the one Brick had saved six months for- as in the one Butch was pretty sure Brick hugged like a little teddy bear when he went to bed at night… okay not really but Butch wouldn't put it past the guy!

As in the one that if there ever came a choice between that phone and world peace… the world could go screw themselves.

The bright red case cracked into pieces and fell listlessly to the ground like an ominous plastic and wire hail storm- every sad little clatter seemed to enrage his brother more and more.

The fucker was going to die.

And it was going to be _painful._

A bright pink streak came zipping up and dissipated next to Brick. Red uselessly tried grabbing at his elbow but the fire breathing dragon ignored her and whipped his cap off instead- shoving it at his shocked counterpart and flew higher up- slowly…. Ominously. Save for that one loud _roar…_ Brick was completely silent.

For one had to realize something… Big bro… without his Ephone… was like that goofy mayor of theirs without his damn pickles. Shit didn't happen… shit didn't go well if it did…

In conclusion…

Hasta La Vista mother fucker.

The sucked in breath echoed as loudly as any swear or obscenity- even Red had finally regained use of that so called super genius brain of hers and _backed the fuck away_. Smart girl. The smoke trailing from Brick's nostrils and the edges of his lips was pitch black- there was some hot shit going on in there—this wouldn't take long.

All at once a huge… freaking _huge_ burst of flame came barreling out of Brick's mouth- so big, orange and well… hot that anything caught in its path was going to be reduced to ash in moments- but at the same time the fucker apparently decided to cuss his brother out- another loud roar escaped from it…

Blowing… very large amounts of air… in opposite direction of-… Oh shit.

" DUCK!" Boomer bellowed and grabbed little Bubbles in a bear hug before throwing them both down to the ground. Butters literally _shrieked_ like a little girl, covered her head and did the same. Butch obviously kept his dignity and merely put up his shield.

Ah… the wonders of X'.

The warning was however not given in time for the thankfully fire resistant… Red Rowdy Ruff… as he was more or less instantly engulfed in his _own_ flames… as well as the creepy zombie: It flailed its arms- loud starfish bellows of agony in its wake- or mutant bellows or who the fuck knew what that shit did to these things to be brutally honest-

And… oh _God._ That _smell!_

He covered his mouth- oh God rotten sea food… rotten… burnt… gross. Gag. A loud rumbling soon echoed… and… oh hell… _NOT AGAIN!_

He squeezed his eyes shut- the rumbling grew ever louder until… _KER SPLAT!_

… _Butch… hated… seafood._

Pieces of flesh rained down upon them- charred beyond belief- one particularly putrid sample… of course landed in the Butch's almighty spikes. Well.. that was just… typical.

"Why… do they _always…_ explode?!" Butters hissed as she held out her arms- her face white with rage.

"Oh… why… _me!"_ Bubbles on her part just moaned and sunk to the ground. "My _hair."_ She whined but then fell silent in her mourning for the golden pigtails now dark with muck and starfish entrails.

"Well… there goes this shirt…" Boomer muttered.

A heavy fog soon filled the area- icy and cool to the touch- and Red cleared her throat daintily.

"Target destroyed- well done team… not… the most typical approach Brick but it seemed to get the job d-."

She trailed and her face went three shades of well...red.

"What?" Brick snapped.

Yeah… fire retardant Rowdyruff…

Didn't mean.. fire retardant…

_Clothes._

Snort. Sputter. A loud crash and there went Boom… desperately clutching his hands to his mouth as his shoulders shook violently.

A whistle rang out.

"Ow ow! Lookin' good there cap boy! _Dayyum_ what you doing hiding that all day?" Butters cat called as Bubbles began hysterically giggling- her cheeks bright pink and ooh- that look from Boomer didn't bode well for Brick. "I mean _hot_ damn Cap Boy!" Butters licked a finger and pressed it to her ass with a mock _sizzle_ and… hey wait a minute-!

_Twitch._

The Butch… The Butch was _ten_ times more built than Brick! And… And-! The hell man! Loud shrill _screaming_ erupted above them and flashes began blinding them as it suddenly seemed like every single female in the vicinity had their phones up and were snapping away.

"What the fuck!?" Brick backed away slightly- and stumbled a bit due to the fact the remains of his jeans were barely hanging off his ankles. "Pinky- the fuck's going on!?... Uh Pinky?"

Red stood stock still, still clutching his cap, tiny little pitiful sounds coming from her mouth as she had clearly lost her ability to speak.

"Pinky…hello earth to Pinky?"

More little sounds which grew more high pitched when he reached out for his cap and she took three hasty steps back. "Brick… -you- um… um… um…" Up. Down. Up. Down. Over and over and that grip on that cap just got tighter and tighter- as that breathing got faster and faster. Whoo boy- did Red like what she saw? Well well… maybe Butch's job wouldn't be so hard after all… heh heh…

"Pinky…you okay?"

The hat hit him in the face with a sudden rather girlish _shriek_ and she covered her eyes- clearly having just realized she had been ogling his brother like a ravenous dog eyeing a most delectable bone.

"Oh Dear God Ruff! Just… Just-.!" Another breathy little scream- probably the first of many to come in Brick's future – she finally began pointing downwards frantically. He scowled.

" The hell is your prob- WHAT THE FUCK!?"

He immediately slammed his hands over himself… desperately trying to hide his _bright red underwear_ from the ravenous screaming females above them still snapping away with their phones.

His brother went crimson but Butch had a feeling it wasn't due to the screaming hormonal banshees up there… as much as the frozen Pink Puff who was oh so desperately trying to avert her gaze from the glory that was Brick Jojo's fire engine red briefs.

And failing miserably to be brutally honest.

Another strangled cry however and something else was thrust at his brother- no not a horny Powerpuff unfortunately- that would likely come later… but something pink regardless.

"P-Put that… cover-… I… um… uh…" More stuttering.

He hastily tied the pink sweatshirt around his waist. " I'm uh… I'm going to uh-."

She nodded quickly. " Yes. Good idea." She squeaked. Tight. High pitched. Strangled. Again… Butch's job wasn't going to be difficult at all. Brick would be getting laid… t minus… maybe three hours? Maybe less?

" Aw c'mon Leader Girl! What you doin' coverin up that fine-!"

She tensed almost as stiffly as Butch before she turned slowly to face Butters who had continued to cackle away like some kind of-.

Oh… uh...uh oh.

Butters stiffened immediately at her sister's expression and the _very_ bright _magenta_ eyes to boot.

"Enough. Buttercup." Her words were harsh… and more of a snarl than human speech.

_Whoo boy… down kitty! Down_!

Butters gulped and took three hasty steps back.

"Yes ma'am. Right away ma'am- It was just a joke ha ha?" The ominous magenta glare continued as the green puff backed away further before she decided Boom and his beanpole tendencies made for a very good hiding spot. Bubbles cupped her cheeks- still pink as anything.

"Oh dear… Brick I think… I think you can probably get a change of clothes in the locker room-?"

The shrieking grew louder above.

"Um… on second thought maybe you should just go-."

The red streak was instant.

"Home…" She finished listlessly.

The pink puff on her part- eyes back to normal thank god- zipped just as quickly… in the _opposite_ direction. _  
_

**_-II-_ **

"I don't... think I've ever seen so many pictures of my brother's ass." Boomer said idly as he skimmed his phone.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Brick groaned from within the couch pillow. "Fucking… starfish…"

"You're the one who went all fire breathing dragon on the thing Boss." Butch idly tossed the remote in his hands. "No one to blame but your-."

_**CLONK.** _

_…. Ow._

He rubbed his head irritably.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking moron… my phone… my beautiful phone…" He moaned and his head went further into the cushion. Butch rolled his eyes- priorities…

Brick's priorities were so fucking skewed it wasn't even funny.

Time for the Butch to intervene. _Again._

"Right… Brick plan your beloved smart phone's funeral later we got bigger fish to fry Boss."

Another loud groan. Boom flashed him a dirty look. "Bad choice of words there bro.' He patted the mourning fool's shoulder sympathetically. "C'mon Big Bro It ain't that bad- you have insurance right-?"

"Something tells me…a fucking starfish's foot stepping on it ain't covered in accident insurance! God damn it man… I worked… so many… over time shifts… so…many… hours… _wasted._

Speaking of wasting time…

"Okay- yes yes I understand- truly a tragedy but Brick we have more important things to-." Butch began but Boomer cut him off.

"Listen Big Bro- I think in the circumstances if you go to the store and explain they'll-."

Oh for the love of-!

"Oye! Boomer shut your trap! Brick stop being a puss and listen up! This is your moment man!"

Blank stares. God his brothers were idiots. Butch slapped his brow.

"Okay… exhibit one."

Fan pages… infuriatingly had begun popping up all over Face Place... and just as quickly going down- but one in particular had caught Butch's attention. As it likely would also catch the moron's as well. He tossed his own phone idly. Brick caught it and glared at him- Boom mirrored the look- oh please! Just because he'd been smart enough to leave his fucking phone in gee his bag and _not_ lug it around in a fish fight now he was getting glared at! Bah the injustice of it all!

"What the fuck is this?" Brick grunted.

"Ah.. so glad you asked Big Bro- see that there is a little screen shot I took of that fan page before it disappeared so suddenly…you ought to take a look. Check out the slut's little rant,"

Brick groaned."Yeah… thanks Tweedle Dee.. I'm more than aware I'm going to have to bring pepper spray tomorrow to keep the twat at bay. Thanks for the lovely reminder….cripes." He grunted.

Oh… this was going to be good.

"Oh but Boss really you ought to take a look- I think you'll _like_ it."

He furrowed his eyebrows and Boom's had already gone sky high.

**_-II-_ **

**Princess Morebucks** _commented:_

A _ll you skanks better stay away from MY Bricky- I better not have him running to me telling me he's had to run away from a bunch of pathetic desperate bitches!_

_You have been warned!_

**Blossom Utonium** _commented:_

" _The only running Brick will do in regards to you Morebucks is "away" – also to whomever created this page… I must ask you to remove it as its greatly upsetting to the Ruff in question and frankly I'm not tolerating it either you have been sufficiently warned._

_Thank you. Have a lovely evening. : )_

**_Robin Snyder, Buttercup Utonium and 57 others like this._ **

**Princess Morebuck _s_** _commented:_

_Excuse me Bitch! I don't need you running your fucking mouth on MY Bricky's fanpage! AND DO NOT CALL HIM THAT STUPID NICKNAME ANYMORE BITCH!_

**Blossom Utonium** _commented:_

_Is the crude language on such a public forum truly necessary Princess? All it does is make you look rather crass. How's about we keep it all PG hmm? And I can call him whatever I want- he's made no objection to it after all. :)_

**_Robin Snyder and Buttercup Utonium like this_ **

**Princess Morebucks** _commented:_

_Listen you stuck up BITCH! You think I don't know whats going on in that pathetic little head of yours! I'm only gonna say this one more time bitch! . . Do not think for a second I don't know what you're up to! BRICKY IS MINE! Only I can give him a nickname! ME! He said so! so HA! Fuck you!_

**Blossom Utonium** _commented:_ **  
**

_You are aware he loathes that nickname correct? And Funny I've never once heard of him saying anything like that - hmm I'll be sure to ask him the next time we're out for coffee :)_

_But I have no intention on verbally brawling with you on a public forum- I've made my feelings on this gross breach of privacy known- as I said this was the only warning I will give. You have 24 hours to remove this fan page before further action is taken. Have a lovely day._

_Oh and Morebucks- I've taken the liberty of reporting you for your foul language. You should really learn to control yourself- its truly unbecoming. Ta._

**_-II-_ **

Brick's cheek tinged pink. Heh heh- _Bingo._

Boom removed the phone gingerly from their brother's limp hand.

" Apparently your little Pink Puff doesn't like to share. And gotta love the virtual cat fight going on."

More pink- verging on red.

"She ain't my-!"

Boomer snorted. "Big Bro… _enough_ \- its over man. Brick you're fooling no one… except… Bubbles…" Boomer folded his arms.

"And you have me and Butters to thank for that." Butch said dryly. Seriously… the blonde was naive as hell but she was still hell bent on finding her sister a boyfriend… and God help big bro if she got any wind of what was going on. He had heard stories from Butters… and that was enough for Butch to definitely decide that they most certainly did _not_ want the Blue Puff's help.

Even the dashing _Romeo_ over there had agreed to keep his mouth shut.

Boss sucked in a breath "I…I don't know what you're talking about! What do you mean… fooling- I'm not-." He sputtered. " I DON'T LIKE PINKY LIKE THAT!"

Boomer snorted. "Okay… Okay you don't."

Say what?

Brick scowled but visibly relaxed. "Thank you." He grunted. "Seriously the idea is ludicrous-."

"So prove it."

He paused and then turned stiffly.

"Excuse me?"

Boomer smirked. "You heard me Big Bro- You don't like Blossom like that but you're gonna have to prove it."

Butch was confused. No… more than confused. It was glaringly obvious the moron was crazy about her. He was also stubborn as hell and would never admit it.

Brick seemed to inwardly mirror Butch's thoughts as he looked just as confused.

"Okay… I don't see how or why-?"

Another snort. And that smile was smug. "Its simple Big Bro- just one little test in front of Butch and me- you pass it and we'll lay off deal?"

Uh no. Brick was in serious need of being laid! What the hell man! How was this going to help such a desperate situation!? He looked at the lunatic but he was firm.

Brick on his part merely straightened and folded his arms as he raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Alright- go ahead. The sooner we finish this nonsense the better."

Okay… this had to be an epically difficult task. Probably something like looking at the Puff naked somehow and not jumping her for ten minutes-. And hey Butch would _gladly_ agree to be the referee… heh…heh. The blonde's grin widened- here we go- this was going to be _good!_ Butch could just feel it! Hot damn hot naked Pink Puffy leaders here we-!

"Say Blossom's name."

… Butch was going to kill him.

Brick snorted. "Tch! Is that all-. Jeez. Blossom- there. Happy? Cripes."

… IDIOT! MORON! Butch stormed over to their dumbass of a youngest brother.

"What the hell was that!?" He hissed. And the lame ass was just standing there smirking away and-!

"Mmm… not bad big Bro- good practice run. Now say it again… this time without smiling."

Silence.

"What?"

"You heard me- say Blossom's name without smiling."

He blinked. Butch blinked. Brick now looked thoroughly discomfited- wait… what?

"I…didn't-."

"Yes you did." Brick glared but Boomer seemed unfazed. "Go on Brick- like you said the sooner _this nonsense_ is finished the better."

"Fuck off." Brick snarled and then cleared his throat, "Okay…Blossom."

Curling of lips.

Butch's eyebrow rose. Brick blinked and then tried again.

"Blossom."

Curl.

"Blossom!"

Getting angry now. Lips still curled.

Boomer leaned against the wall like a satisfied cat licking his chops.

"What the fuck!? – BLOSSOM!"

Biggest shit eating grin of them all.

"Why Brick… you seem to be having a hard time with such a _simple_ task." He purred.

"N-No! It's just…: I'm uh… not used to saying it is all! It's a... a-."

"Reflex?" Boomer provided smoothly.

"Yeah! Wait… NO! Just- I- _huh_?"

He sagged his shoulders and Boomer's smirk only grew more triumphant as he wandered over to the fridge and took out a water bottle.

He shook his head. "This is… fucking hell- Blossom!" He hissed.

Little smile.

Butch sighed. "Boss…"

"Quiet! Cripes uh…" He snapped his fingers. "Cherry Blossom!"

Smile.

Boomer slapped his forehead.

"Big Bro… stop."

"Uh... the flower... uh...blossoms?"

Grin.

"…Pinky?" Well that sounded slightly desperate.

Toothy smile.

Point. Match. Set.

**Game over.**

He blinked repeatedly.

"But…But what… but I?"

"You were saying Brick?"

He went silent. Boomer shook his head.

"Well now that that's settled-."

"No it ain't!" Brick snapped. "It's… just a coincidence!"

"Uh huh sure. Okay- like I was saying- since we've now firmly established-."

"We haven't established anything!"

He was ignored. "So Big bro your next logical step is-."

"What step! What the fuck!? I don't-!"

Yep. It was time. Butch cleared his throat and smoothly moved Boomer out of the way.

"Okay- good job Boom, let the expert handle it from here." He put an arm around the sputtering idiot's shoulders. " Okay Big Bro- we don't have much time so I'm gonna have to give you the crash course so listen carefully-."

"What do you mean… time…?" He said slowly.

Butch snorted.

"Brick. My man. You're losing your sad state of being a virgin tonight."

Water came spurting out of the blonde's mouth. " Excuse me!?"

"Oh c'mon Boom you saw her! She was practically _panting_ like a kitty in heat."

Brick stiffened. "… Really?"

"Oh God yeah." Butch waved off the sputtered protests from the moron in blue. "Panting, chest heaving, lips bitten raw, she wanted you _bad_ Boss."

He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. " _Really_ now?" He smirked. "Well I mean… why wouldn't she I am a handsome son of a bitch"

" Brick… I really don't think-." Boomer raised a finger like a dope.

"Uh huh… you know I bet Red's sitting in her room all hot and bothered now… looking at those pictures flying around Faceplace… she can't escape it man… she's probably trying to distract herself- maybe its her turn in the shower you know…. But she can't focus on the water man… oh no… all she can think of is _you…_ and its just eatin' at her… until finally- she can't take it no more- after all, all those other chicks going on and on about you?" – Nah Red seems the possessive type Boss.. she ain't gonna let some other female touch her _Ruff."_

He was mesmerized. Utterly engrossed in Butch's words. Boomer groaned.

"Butch give me a break-!"

"Pinky…" He sighed but then his eyes widened and he shook his head. " C-Cripes! What are you some kind… some kind of- fuck it forget it! It ain't gonna happen! Pinky and I.. are friends… she is my… very… very… attractive friend yes but- I mean… I don't-!" He fumbled for words. " She ain't just gonna show up here in the middle of the night and-!"

_**Knockknockknock.** _

He staggered and Boomer followed suit. Butch only smirked.

"You were saying Boss. Boomer go be a good little boy and let our hot and bothered Puff in- Brick…" he blinked. "You're so lucky I'm a good brother… okay… first things first-." He pointed. " That's gotta go. Sweaty white t-shirt ain't gonna get you nowhere." He dug through a nearby laundry basket. "Meh better than nothing- here." He tossed him one of his own black tanks. Brick eyed it and then narrowed his eyes.

"Like this is going to fit-."

"Trust me- give her another glimpse of those muscles she's been fantasizing about for the last few hours and it will be a very happy night for you. Now… this is important- don't just… let her fall into your arms- make her work for it you know maybe give a couple of glimpses of what's under the shirt you know- because oh trust me she'll be doing it too- she's a stubborn woman… she'll try to keep it under control… do it _her way-_ make _you_ be the one to beg for it.- Do _not_ let that happen- You're a Rowdyruff- not a Powerpuff's _bitch."_

He bristled. Good he was finally learning how to-!

_**POW** _

…Why the pain? Why? Why was Butch always the one who ended up in pain?

Frantic clicking interrupted them, and there was suddenly a Pink Puff in their midst- she looked… well damn- give him and Boom time to vacate woman!

"Ruff! Ruff I need to-." She was breathing hard and Brick's face was a picture- and so was Boomer's.

"Pinky… what the- what are you doing here- the fuck!?"

She grabbed his collar. "You -me workshop. _NOW!"_

"Wait… what!? Pinky um shouldn't we- Ow! okay okay! Cripes woman I need that arm! OW!"

The door slammed shut behind them.

Hot _damn_ Big Bro! Boomer was gaping like a stupid fish- jaw hanging off the hinges. Heh. Well then Butch's job was done. About time too!

"… I… don't… believe it." Boomer stuttered.

Butch snorted. "And yet you still doubted me- what'd I tell you?"

Holy shit man- seriously he knew Blossom was gonna crack and all but _damn_ the way that chick was going Brick would be-.

Cue… loud bellow..of male origin.

Uh… um… _well…_ Butch cleared his throat. Boomer twiddled his thumbs. _Okay_ then- time to go: Uh… Was Freddy's open this time of night?

Another burst of loud yelling. Female this time. Uh… well… _damn._

Though... odd... why did they seem to be getting... _angrier?_ Yeah... there was definitely some... err... _yelling_ going on through that big metal door though surprisingly no sign of broken tables or any other furniture? Jeez what had she just jumped the guy and pinned him to the floor?

More yelling. He was getting pissed. Well... that answered that question. He rolled his eyes. Well apparently... Butch...would just have to intervene like a good little brother after all... and if he happened to catch a glimpse of... say some really hot Puffy action... err it was a sacrifice for his beloved big Brother's sake Butch would just _have_ to make.

His hand curled around the door knob.

"Butch… what the fuck are you doing?" Boomer hissed.

"I'm just gonna give him some pointers before I go-."

More yelling. Jeez she had a loud _shriek_ when she wanted to! Still couldn't hear a word she was saying through the heavy metal of the door but it wouldn't take a genius to figure out either...

_This I gotta see..._

The blonde lunged and grabbed him by the waist- pulling him away from the door.

"Butch. Damn it. Just.. leave em' be man!"

The yelling grew louder. Though it was still muffled by the door. He frowned- damn it of course the asshole had locked it!Bastard!

But… judging from the sheer volume of the bellowing going on… maybe letting an insane horny Powerpuff Girl into the house hadn't been the most fabulous idea… uh okay- well Butch was experienced with this too- Boomer could always just guard the door while Butch helped Brick out a window-.

_**Knockknockknock** _

"Boomie! Open up! Its important!"

"Oye idiots!"

Boomer flashed him a mystified look before he zipped off as the door suddenly slammed open and a thoroughly _furious_ looking Brick stumbled out. Uh... what gives? Why the smoke? Why the fiery rage filled eyes?

And why the hell were his clothes still intact!?

The fire breathing dragon grit his teeth and clenched his fists- Again... Butch was rather confused.

Shouldn't the lovesick fool be... he didn't know... err be _happy_ at the moment? Flashing him a smug smile before he swept the horny Puffy "virgin sacrifice" to his lair to uh... finish the deal?

... So why the fuck did Brick look so... _pissed?_

Frantic clicking and here the dragon's prize was now- Ah... that's more like it: Hair askew, breathing heavily, slightly pale: Makes a brother _proud!_ Well done Big Bro! She was clearly hot and bothered, flustered and - well she didn't waste any more time did she? She was at her dragon's side instantly- The two fell into hushed frantic whispers again... and cue more smoke?

What the fuck was going on?

The mystery deepened as Boomer returned with two more Puffs in tow. His face had gone a pallid white and little Bubbles clutched onto Boomer's arm for dear life it seemed and Butters…

Shit… she looked… _pissed._

Like _really_ pissed.

Why did Butch… suddenly have a really bad feeling in his gut?

Like a really _bad-._

The Puffs... all showing up at their house at close to ten at night... and... suddenly Butch had a sick feeling that Red _hadn't_ come here to err... satisfy her deepest most twisted inner desires with his elder brother after all...

He felt the looming feeling he was being watched and sure enough a piercing lime gaze was directed directly on him: And instead of the usual sardonic cutting smirk or scowl that Butch was so used too...

Her face was deathly serious.

And fuck if that wasn't the scariest fucking thing he'd ever seen.

What... What the fuck was going on!?

"B-Boss?" Damn his stuttering! Stop looking at him like that already! And why was little Bubbles shaking like that! She looked near tears! Boomer was holding on to her shoulders and... where's the goofy love struck daze!? What was with this serious face and... what the hell man?!

The Red's conversation ceased- the girls immediately stiffened and straightened up as Red's piercing pink gaze focused on them- no ravenous sex eyes here... it was a look Butch recognized- the so called "commander and leader" was here: Brick next to her took a similar stance and he found himself straightening as the scarlet gaze seemed to focus directly on him.

His phone lay silent in his pocket. There was no X' alert: no angry fishy come to play- no idiot robbers to waste their time.

The Boss of the Rowdyruff Boys looked at the commander of the Powerpuff Girls warily who slowly nodded, his folded arms only seemed to grow tighter but he finally took a deep breath.

"Fucking monkey." Butch's chest clenched. Oh... oh fuck no.

"What about the-?" He was interrupted this time by Red.

"Mojo... has apparently gone missing- his cell was found empty... about half an hour ago."

Butch jumped back as Brick punched the door frame so hard the whole room practically shook- Red sucked in a breath, swore quietly to herself before she peeled his hand free from the deep indent, her scowl already dangerously only worsened at the pathetic sight of the remains of his big brother's knuckles broken open and bleeding all over their nice clean metal floors.

"Brick I swear to God." She hissed before she pulled him into the bathroom.

Strange... suddenly... Butch had no desire to make a snarky comment. Even Boomer's hyena laughter...was frighteningly absent.

"I don't get it! Isn't he... I dunno supposed to be under guard! How the fuck did he-!?" Boomer snapped and Bubbles' face darkened.

"That stupid.. _doo doo_ brain _always_ does this! They never learn! We've _tried_ getting him sent to max security but they _won't!"_

"Why the fuck not!?" Butch snarled. Of all the stupid-! Wasn't this guy supposedly a fucking _super villain_ or something!? When they'd been... in fucking Juvey they'd been under guard twenty four fucking seven! So a bunch of ten year olds' who were fucking framed and arrested for doing nothing except sitting on a goddamn roof because their stupid so called "daddy" went off to rob a freaking store and made them fucking _wait_ in case he needed back up when all they wanted was to go to sleep like _normal_ people did at three in the morning were considered a bigger threat than some psychopath monkey!?

Fucking hell was this a joke!? Was this some kind of... some kind of sick goddamn joke!?

"Mojo's a tricky son of a bitch- Max security won't do _shit_ Bubs you know that. I'm all for a fucking lobotomy and throwing him in a goddamn zoo but that's apparently _unethical_." Butters leaned against the wall and began unwrapping another piece of gum before popping it in her mouth and chewing it loudly. "Fucking bastard. I'll show you unethical." She hissed.

Butch couldn't agree more. He'd volunteer to do the honors: Would a dull butter knife be sufficiently painful? He didn't know what a lobotomy entailed- but he'd seen that horror flick a few months ago and knew it just mean sticking something sharp and cutting off a piece of the brain leaving them stupefied and more or less a walking zombie.

His gaze flicked to the right: Red was cleaning and tending to Big Bro's self inflicted hit: ugh- Butch really wished he'd stop doing that... shit wasn't healthy man.

... And scratch the living zombie part too: his eyes narrowed on his elder brother.

_Butch! Get Boomer the hell out of here! Go! That's an order Tweedle Dee!_

_But- But Boss!_

_GO! Don't make me say it again hear me!_

He clenched his fists.

No... when he ever got a hold of that fucking monkey...

He'd be a fucking vegetable.

He felt it again. That piercing clench in his chest and he only clenched his fist tighter.

_Pop._

Something silver caught his eye and he raised an eyebrow as a piece of gum was shoved in his chest. He narrowed his eyes but she had merely resumed staring at Red's makeshift ER going on in Butch's bathroom. The Blues had retreated to the couch, Boomer the idiot had let his head fall into his hands and the little blonde was actually doing the comforting instead of being the one blubbering... the fuck was Butch in the Twilight zone or something!?

_Pop._

The fuck woman!? How could she just... how could she just stand there chewing her fucking gum all calm and shit while that piece of monkey shit was out and-! He scowled and ripped off the wrapper before plopping the pink gunk in his mouth and chewing it savagely. Fucking... this was bull! BULL!

No surveillance: They let the fucking psycho monkey escape!?

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

Stupid... STUPID!

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

Slight clicking and thus the Reds returned from the make shift ER- the blues ceased in their sissy blubbering and looked up in attention. Butters straightened from where she had been leaning against the wall.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." Red said slowly. "None. Its like he's utterly vanished."

"How the hell is that even-!?" Boomer slapped the arm rest.

"Simple- he's a slimy fucker who's good at hiding like a little-!" Butch began but Brick raised a hand.

"Butch. Getting pissed ain't gonna help- Down."

_Says the guy who punched his own skin off._

"So... basically no one knows where the fucking monkey went- with no clue where he's gonna go or what he's going to do next? Fabulous." Butters muttered. _Pop._

Red stiffened and sucked in a breath.

"I think... Buttercup... his plan of action... is rather obvious." She wrung her hands.

"You... mean?" Boomer whispered: the horror in his voice making that nasty clenching feeling in Butch's chest grow worse and worse. Brick squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Yeah... looks like _Pops..._ is on his way home."

- _II-_

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

 


	5. Act 2 Perks part 2

**_-II-_ **

 

_We, the Rowdyruff Boys:_

_Most kick ass and best fighters in Townsville do hereby agree to the following…_

_1\. A Rowdyruff Boy will_ _never_ _commit the following: Murder. Rape or Torture._

_2\. He will_ _not_ _commit any crime in general from this day forward – unless absolutely necessary and that is only in measures of extreme circumstances: A fellow Rowdy must be alerted ahead of time before the act is committed._

_3\. He will_ _never_ _leave his fellow boys high and dry. We stick together. We go down together. No matter what._

"That it?"

The redhead nodded curtly.

" I think that's everything." His voice was low… exhausted sounding even- guess staying up all night would do that to a guy:

Also… a crow bar to the face… could do some damage too... there was that.

"I still think we should have put in what I said." The third boy in the room muttered from his perch on the top bunk: He leaned over the side, blonde hair hanging over his eyes as he gazed down at the two of them perched on the floor. The black haired boy with an odd twitch to his left eyebrow frowned and looked at the seething redhead before he shrugged.

"Well I mean…. A constant supply of candy wouldn't be so bad a rule Boss."

"For the last time we ain't puttin' something stupid like that in this! This is important! It's serious!" The eldest boy scowled and scratched at his head- heavily bandaged- irritably. "Everything in here… we all gotta go by got it?" He tapped a fingerless hand to the piece of paper on the floor in front of him. "We follow these rules and no one'll have any reason to bug us-."

"Pfft especially goody two shoe Powderpuffs!" Stupid girls…

"That's gotta stop too! We can't keep baitin' em bro! I mean…. If we leave em' alone… they'll leave us alone ya know?" The youngest folded his arms and buzzed his lips as their elder brother nodded,

"We've only got a few more years boys… we just…gotta get through school and then…"

"We're outta here." He finished and his brother cracked a smile before clicking the pen.

"You bet we're out of this dump." He folded his arms but not before scratching at the terrible bandage job again.

"But… together right?" The blonde climbed down slowly. "I mean… we'll leave… but still be-."

"Together." It was quiet… but nonetheless firm. "The Rowdyruffs stick together….no matter what." The eldest of the three brothers leaned over the piece of paper before he signed his name on the bottom and the blonde took it after him- adding his own nearly illegible scrawl below it.

Before he extended the pen out one more time.

_We will never be anyone's lackey or chump ever again. We will never be tricked or forced into anything ever again._

_We will never be separated…ever again._

_**Signed,** _

_**Brick Jojo** , "The Bludgeoner"_

_**Boomer Jojo** , "The Dumb and the Dumbest"_

_**Butch Jojo** , "The Baron of the Berserk"_

_Also known as the_

_**The Rowdyruff Boys** _

 

* * *

_Act 2: Perks_

_part 2_

* * *

The Green Rowdyruff buzzed his lips and head lolled more and more to the right.

God… did this chick… ever… stop… _talking?_

Seriously… jeez could someone _please_ get this girl a muzzle?! He flicked his gaze to the left- the idiot in blue was watching attentively… moron. His little mistress chewed on her lip nervously and the puppy dog squeezed her little fingers.

Ugh… _saps._

There was… _so_ much better things the Butch could be doing with his valuable time. He'd had to leave behind one of them… not happily and she had been shrill and ugh- Butch's ear still rung- so… maybe Sasha… er… Sarah… whatever the chick's name was a no go anyway. Butch liked his hearing.

A gaze to his right—and there was the other puppy in the room: arms folded, face like stone- watching his droning counterpart going on and on- okay… seriously- she was repeating herself now.

The fucking monkey was gone. No sign of him. It had been a week. Must still be vigilant- blah blah- god damn would it _kill_ the chick to wear something… low cut? Seriously that would be _awesome_ for team morale in Butch's humble opinion.

It would certainly get the so called "Ruff" in the room's attention. As once again… his older brother, the so called "genius" of the Rowdyruff Boys… was not so discreetly… _staring_ at his pretty little counterpart like a dog eyeing a nice fat juicy bone- and his grip on the arm rest of his chair only grew tighter as the redheaded morsel suddenly flew from her seat and began… pacing the room.

Seriously… again this chick… needed some serious chill pills.

Or she just needed to get laid.

Or both.

How very lucky for her that there was someone in this very room who would be _so_ willing to oblige… if the fucking moron would just grow a goddamn pair that is.

The Butch… well the Butch may have been a demi God of sorts but even _he_ couldn't do anything about his idiot brother's… complete inability to well… be a goddamn man and not a goddamn puppy and oh for the love of-! Don't get up after her!

"Pinky c'mon." He took a hold of her arm and she flashed him an irritated look before pulling herself free and he raised his hands placating as she continued her irritated pacing.

_**Click. Clack. Click. Clack.** _

He fought the urge emulate his dear big brother and slam his _own_ head in the table.

For the love of… so _what_ the monkey was gone!? Wasn't this a _good_ thing!

Maybe the ass had wised up and decided to leave town! Maybe someone had gotten annoyed with his constant _talking_ and thrown him into the lake! Good riddance.

Fucker had beat Butch to it.

Point was… that was _one_ crisis over with so… He flashed an irritated look in the two redheads' direction… who had begun arguing of course. Oh what a fucking shock.

Seriously these two… working together… them _all_ working together… hadn't been easy: with the exception of the two brain dead blondes who seemed hell bent on competing over who could make the gooiest eyes in the other's direction of course- though God forbid his brother actually _do_ anything about it – ugh.

Amateurs. Dumb asses.

Let's face it… this whole thing… this whole _X-Team –_ and for the record "RowdyPuffs" was _ten_ times a better name thanks so much! – sounded _so_ much better on paper than it was in real life.

Sure getting an excuse to beat the tar out of idiots and good weekly workouts dealing with the seafood express was great… minus the crawling…pickle that is.

That aside, it was a pretty sweet gig- but… it hadn't been easy man.

The hissed argument was beginning to grow louder. Ugh. Here we go again.

Boss wasn't used to… well not being _the_ boss. And Red with her clear case of serious _OCD or something-_ wasn't used to sharing either. The girls weren't good with following Boss's clearly better leadership- so used as they were to Red's sub par leading… or maybe they were just terrified of her.

Bitch was _crazy_ when she was mad after all. That sea Cucumber… had ended up a damn Popsicle… and Big Bro had had to practically _carry_ her out of there!

_Note to self: Never… EVER… fuck with Red's hair… ever. Living is after all a wonderful thing._

The two leaders continued their savage whispered screaming match- no smoke from the nostrils but nevertheless the dragon was having a bit of a hard time with the taming of his lady- again- the Butch could have _easily_ aided said reptile with such an _easy_ task but _no_ God forbid Brick Anthony fucking Jojo _ever_ ask for help.

Moron. Part of Butch almost wanted his brother to mess shit up so bad he'd have no choice but to _crawl_ to Butch- begging… pleading-

" _oh please my wonderful little brother help your Big Bro out- I'm desperate man. I want her so bad and I don't know what to do! Please lend me your all knowing expertise! I'll do anything!"_

After all… this was getting beyond little boy blue in pathetic. Which was sad.

No… it was _excruciatingly_ painful to watch.

Key example- what had happened… gee twenty… thirty minutes ago?

Clearly they hadn't discussed a seating arrangement- clearly Big Bro was in the right state of mind- sitting himself up at the head of the table- waiting for the girls- having successfully avoided the evil benign stare of the Professor as he had sat in that arm chair puffing away at his pipe… contemplating sadistic ways to murder of course… or subtle techniques for castration… or both.

Probably both. The man was a psychopath. His poor brothers would never be found.

Anyway… there the three Rowdyruffs had sat- Boomer being the moron he was oohing and ahhing over the ridiculous amount of… maps… notes… whatever Big bro and Red worked on in here…

In a whoosh the little blonde had emerged first- giggling- _shocker_ \- as she skipped along holding a tray of cookies- seriously could that chick be _any_ more adorable? Her giggles only increased and she went happily sliding into the nearest seat to Little Boy Blue. Butters with that luscious little ass had plopped on the chair farthest from Butch as possible, leaned back and slapped her feet on the table- ooh Big bro had twitched at that one- he _hated_ feet on the table it was… like some pet peeve or something- then again Boss had this thing about keeping shit… well clean but regardless- Butters had merely sat picking at her nails as Boss twitched and clearly swallowed a slew of curses and insults- not to mention an insane urge to likely wrench the ratty sneakers off the nice clean surface – when along came Red- - head buried in a binder- not paying _any_ attention whatsoever- grabbed a cookie off the tray- still not paying any attention and lo and behold- apparently Big Bro had ended up in the almighty "commander and leader's" chair.

He had gone scarlet. Almost a perfect match to the glorious undies the entire world now knew the Red Rowdyruff sported down there- heh heh- as _another_ pert little bottom has settled herself on the strangely _cushioned_ chair Butch had to say. Head buried in a binder- clearly still engrossed in the wonders of fishy anatomy or whatever.

" _Er… Pinky?" Shocker. He could still speak._

" _Hmm? What is it Ruff?" She turned the page listlessly._

" _I'm going to assume…" He cleared his throat. "I'm in your spot." Her brow furrowed before she turned._

" _What are you-" She jumped up- papers went flying- and so did the Puff. One side of the room. The Ruff was on the other. Her sisters had looked up curiously- Boomer's head had sunk into his elbow and his shoulders were shaking._

" _Oh…Oh dear- I… I wasn't thinking- instinct- sorry um… um… here let me get you a-!"_

" _No…No… my fault- should have known." Croak. Funny Butch had had no idea that apparently they had frogs in their DNA as well as snails and puppy dog tails…_

Needless to say there were now _two_ chairs at the head of the table.

And Butch's big brother was still a fucking idiot.

"Well this meeting is going _swell."_ He paused and his gaze went to his right- the lime green eyes narrowed in response but she popped another bubble listlessly- what was with this chick and the gum? Personally Butch could think of plenty of _other_ things she'd be better off chewing.

_Heh Heh._

"Tell me about it." He floated listlessly off his chair and she stiffened as he slid over.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" _Pop._

"Aww but Butterbabe what's wrong with visiting my _favorite_ Puff hmm?"

Her ruby grin widened, see there we go! Now she was getting it- OW!

"Mmm, how nice- now back off asswipe- and don't call me that ever again." _Pop. Pop._

He scowled but nonetheless plopped back in his chair- rubbing his throbbing knee as he did so- crazy woman.

Fine! She didn't know what she was missing! Too bad for her! Well seeing as this meeting was more or less over- what with the Reds _still_ arguing over there- it was amazing- normally he couldn't be a few feet from her without blushing like a moron but apparently anger conquered all and now "Pinky" and "Ruff" were in each other's faces- nose to nose- glaring and hissing- two ridiculously huge ego's… one poor X' Team.

Butch had a sick feeling there was plenty of sea gunk in his future…. Unless these two got their act together… which he doubted. He rested his head in his hand and began skimming his phone. Let's see… well maybe that hottie from lunch today would be up for-.

"Oh for goodness- fine! We have things to discuss here we'll talk about your- situation later Ruff." Red hissed and slapped open the binder- again. Boss scowled but nonetheless leaned back in his chair.

"Butch pay attention!" Damn it. He looked up and ugh- the droning was about to begin again wasn't it? _Ugh…_

This was torture… no this was _beyond_ torture! The hell man! What did Butch care if there was some kind… of mugging or whatever spree going on?! Wasn't that what the _police_ were for!? Did Townsville's Police department do _anything_ or was it seriously up to _Butch_ now to clean up the messes!?

Butch…had signed up for fish beatings and all the babes in the city to swarm him… not saving old crones who probably shouldn't be walking by themselves anyway!

Although….

His gaze fixed on a certain wall- covered from floor to ceiling practically in the same set of wanted posters- all with varying degrees of abuse merited on them. Some were ripped. Others were what looked soaked- someone had gone ice breath happy.

And then there was the classic blood red X'. Sprawled across the grinning idiot's face in a variety of different methods: Paint. Crayon. What Butch was pretty sure was lipstick because… who boy.

Did Red _hate_ vigilantes!

It was… amusing to say the least. Butch had apparently been wrong for all these years about this reserved piece of sexy bossy ass that roamed Townsville High's halls… and Big bro's dreams: She may have been quiet… she may have been shy even a guy could argue… but this chick had hell of a temper.

Butch almost felt sorry for the cape wielding idiot that was trying to steal their thunder because he was pretty sure when Red got her hands on him he'd end up in pieces across the city serving as a warning to others like him to stay out of the Pink Puff's turf. According to Butters the weirdo had been on Red's shit list for almost a year- the guy somehow managed to evade the Puffs and disappear like some kind of ghost before they could catch him and throw him in prison… or a wood grater if Blossom Utonium had anything to say about it.

Butch didn't get it personally.

The guy seemed hell bent on… no one finding out who he was: Running around in a mask and the most idiotic looking cape and hood combo Butch had ever freaking seen. He looked like something out of a bad comic book! Butch had made the mistake once already of asking about the weirdo in the mask: and after that rant and near "red eye" moment he had very quickly learned never to mention that name again.

_The "Trickster"._

Again… it sounded like a _really_ bad comic book.

Nevertheless the guy ran around beating up random bad guys- never helping with the sea food problem because God forbid- and over all… making a damn nuisance of himself. His "helping" almost always somehow ended up creating either a _bigger_ problem or over all trashing the place.

How that park bench had ever ended up in a _tree_ Butch had no fucking idea but needless to say Red was after vigilante blood.

And what was the point of the freaking mask? Why would the guy not want anyone to know who he was?! Who wouldn't want the rewards of heroics!?

"Dumbass…" He mumbled and suddenly both a crimson and pink stare were fixed on him.

"Did you have something you wished to say Butch?" She tightened her grip on the binder and her gaze seemed to follow Butch's- all at once her eyes narrowed. "Ah… yes _him."_ She grit her teeth. "There also hasn't been any sign or leads on that… fool either perhaps he has finally given up his foolish escapades." She practically spat the words. "Though of course he could simply be waiting it out seeing as he somehow _single handily_ crippled three stop lights in a four block radius!" She grit her teeth and even Big Bro flinched somewhat from the sheer _grip_ Red suddenly had on the side of the table.

"Um Blossy be careful you could-."

_**CRACK.** _

Bubbles grimaced. "Oh dear…. Never mind." She mumbled and put her hand down listlessly. "Well… daddy wanted to replace this table anyway…"

The rabid pink Puff removed her hand from the deep indent delicately before with a huff she grabbed another cookie, plopped it in her mouth in one bite and sat back down by Boss's side. On his part he gave her a wary look but nevertheless the moron clearly had no regard for his own life- he just slowly propped the hanging pieces of wood back in place before he leaned back in his chair.

Boomer the dumb ass broke the awkward silence.

"So… is the meeting over or do we have anything else-?"

Oh please God let this torture be at an end please for the love-.

"Well not quite Boomer we still have one thing we need to discuss-." She began flipping through the binder again and then seemed to catch Bubbles' eye who got up and left the room.

_NOOOO!_

Another sharp kick to his shin- damn it woman! She returned the glare with just as much venom.

"What gives Butters!?"

She sniffed and only blew a bubble in reply. Course she did.

_Note to self: Ensure there is a city wide gum shortage… videotape the results—make millions as it goes viral._

There was a grunt and the little Puff had returned- Bubbles was lugging a large satchel, Boomer immediately jumped up and relieved her of the onerous burden – _ugh whipped_ – Butters on her end got up listlessly cracked her back and sauntered over- relieving Boomer of the satchel and pushing him listlessly back in his chair.

Red on her part clicked a pen.

"Alright… lets get this over with." She turned to Brick. "Ruff what's your shoe size?"

**-II-**

There was a silence. She raised an eyebrow and poked him in the head with the pen. "Today would be nice Ruff."

His brother blinked though shockingly his face _hadn't_ yet spontaneously combusted- clearly he was in too much shock and the puff continued looking at him witheringly- _finally_ the big bad Rowdy Boss cleared his throat- repeatedly but he had reclaimed his vocal cords at least.

"I dunno …ten… eleven… it depends on the shoe- why do you want to know this information!?"

The green puff snickered under her breath. A piercing pink stare flew in her direction and she immediately quieted.

"Alright… better to go bigger- I'll put you down as an eleven then…" She wrote in the notebook.

_Bigger is better you say? Oh I bet it is. Heh heh…_

"Alright- Boomer what would yours be?"

The silence was even worse this time- and the moron in question went scarlet.

"Um...wait- why do you wanna-!?"

…. Moron. He shook his head. Brick looked about ready to kill. Overprotective dragon much… and hey! That meant for once _Butch_ wouldn't be the one avoiding the evil frying pan! Hot damn! Boomer was avoiding Boss's eye like the plague.

"Boomer today please." Curt and nothing but business like she tapped her pen irritably.

"f-fourteen ma'am." He muttered. Butters' eyes widened slightly and whistled softly under her breath all the while looking at Bubbles… the angelic blonde looked completely oblivious…. And then the glaring at the blonde grew worse.

Did this place have a smoke detector because clearly it'd be going off soon- judging from the grip on that arm rest at least.

Blossom gave a little nod and once again made a note of it. Butch smirked and leaned back in his seat.

"I'll save you the trouble Red, the Butch is- HEY!" His head hit the floor as his foot was hoisted in the air- the evil smirking she devil gave a snort as she peered at the bottom of his shoe.

"Eight and half Leader Girl." And down went the Butch to the ground-she shrugged, "What-? Saves time doing it that way don't it?"

_Pop._

_Twitch._

Another sigh and a shaking of the head, "Yes… I suppose it does." She stood. "Shouldn't be too difficult- alright that's step one."

Step one of what?

She nodded in Bubbles direction. "Bubbles, your turn."

Butters groaned. "So _stupid._ " She shook her head. The blonde flashed her an irritated look as she pulled from the satchel a…sketchbook? What the-?

"Its hardly _stupid_ BC- its totally necessary you said so yourself _remember?"_ She stuck her tongue out, Butters countered with one of her own. "After all we don't uh… want another… um-." She flicked a look at Brick who stiffened. "We don't want that to happen again." She finished quickly.

Another snort. A pink glare this time and Butters immediately quieted. Bubbles removed a pencil and eraser from the bag.

"Boomie would you mind?" The idiot blonde blinked but nonetheless slowly rose before the little blonde with a surprisingly strong _grip_ dragged him into the center of the room and began circling the flustered Blue Rowdyruff. She folded her arms, blew a golden strand listlessly out her eyes. "Hmm. Boomie could you lift your arm please?" His brother gave her an odd look but nonetheless did as she asked, _what a surprise_

"Like this?" He lifted it awkwardly a little above his head.

She tutted and quickly lowered it, "No straight out- like this." She demonstrated he mimicked her, " Yes exactly- Perfecto! C' magnifique!" She nodded before she began furiously sketching away, " Mmm definitely want longer on the sleeves BC was right… wow Boomie you sure are tall." His brother blushed down at her. "Annnnd…. there we go- Blossy what do you think?"

She ripped out the page and handed it to Red who peered at it listlessly.

"Too bulky Bubbles- Boomer relies on his speed." She murmured and handed the page back to the blonde. She pursed her lips before her pencil began flying across the blank page at an inhuman speed,

"Yeah you're right. - hmmm" She bit her bottom lip as she cocked her head pencil still racing. Butch's eyebrow rose in sync with Brick's.

"Pinky what are you-?" His words died as she hoisted him up and began circling him the same way Bubbles had been to Boomer. She crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly. "Hmm… those shoulders could be a problem." She muttered- " Buttercup?" She snapped her fingers and held her hand out.

The green puff bent over and dug in the satchel again before taking out what looked like… tape measure? She tossed it listlessly. "Yep got it Leader girl."

"What's wrong with my-?" Again words died – as this time the Pink Puff's hands came to rest on those apparently "problematic" shoulders before out came the tape and- okay seriously what was going on?

"Move your arm please." She murmured. Like a zombie Brick followed the quiet order. She bit her lip. "Well… hmm…" She sighed and turned him around- pressing the tape against his brother's back. "Brick. _Relax!_!"

His brother clenched his fists and his cheeks were vibrant as the Pink Puff's hands began trailing ever downward… _down. Down._

"Pinky!" She was taken aback when he whipped around- "What- what the hell are you doing?!"

She blinked. "Measuring you. Now turn around." She pushed him back.

"For _what!?"_

Good question. Boomer was apparently undergoing the same treatment. He raised an eyebrow. What was-? His collar was abruptly grabbed and he was pulled out of his chair.

"Your turn!" She smiled brilliantly at him- ruby lips plump and… oh God this was going to hurt wasn't it? She slammed his arms back – and snapped her own fingers this time- more tape measure was promptly handed to her by the giggling blonde. Little Boy Blue looked mortified- Boss had undergone nothing more than the blue screen of death as the two girls called out random numbers- with Red pausing occasionally to jot them down.

" Butters what the fuck!?"He snapped.

_Pop._

" Hold still asswipe." She muttered.

_Pop._

Her hands began trailing down his shirt- pressed against him like- Ohh so _that_ was the game these girls were playing! Heh heh!

"You know Butterbabe if you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was ask- the Butch is _nothing_ but willing for a sweet thing like you."

A sultry chuckle. That a girl- so this meeting had been nothing but a front- Butch got it- the girls had just needed an excuse to get the boys through Daddy's radar no doubt soon the Blues would suddenly "need to go check something" in another room and… well Red would probably just drag Big Bro into that office or whatever and lock the door.

As for him and this luscious little piece of ass here- well that table was obviously durable and-.

_PAIN!_

His face hit carpet. Not the good kind. And a sneaker planted on his back right where she'd kneed him.

"Mmm how _nice_ asswipe- I'm sure that line gets you all the girls- now hold still."

God… DAMN IT! Random numbers spouted from the insane witch's mouth- he scowled more and tapped the floor irritably. This whole "playing hard to get" thing was getting old… real fast.

She wanted him. He knew it. And unlike the two crazy Puffs who were practically on the verge of jumping his brothers – the blondes were a no duh- and the Pink one was so pent up with obvious sexual frustration Butch honestly feared for the structure of the observatory when that momentous event finally occurred and the Puff cracked.

And it was _obvious_ the Green Puff was the same! She wanted the Butch so badly it was sad. Look at the way those plump red lips pursed when she was insulting him- and the way those scintillating hips curved as she stormed over to him yelling and screeching about "humility" or whatever when Butch would give his adoring fans the show they so clearly wanted on camera- the reporters certainly enjoyed it! Specially that tasty one from the evening news with the nice rack.

Ooh boy- Butch was such jail bait. It was great.

… Anyway! The Green Puff wanted him. She was clearly jealous at other females looking at her counterpart"- not… as much as the crazy redhead with the angry eyes but it was _clear_ Buttercup Utonium wanted him so bad and the Butch would be _happy_ to oblige!

All she had to do was ask _God!_

"Ah ha! Perfect!" Bubbles suddenly cheered and ripped out another page and handed it to Blossom with a triumphant smile. Red took it and peered down at it before she nodded slightly.

"Indeed." She murmured and passed it to Big Bro now whose eyebrow rose.

"Pinky what is this?" He took out his glasses- ugh poor guy – and put them on to peer closer at the drawing.

"I owe you three an apology- especially you Ruff." She murmured. "What happened last week was completely my fault."

His brother flinched. "I don't see how but go on-." He muttered. Butters removed her foot from Butch's back and strolled over, plucking the paper from Boss's hands.

"Huh not bad Bubs." _Pop._ Another kick to Butch's side. "Take a look asswipe."

He scowled but nonetheless sat up and yanked the paper out of her hands.

What the?

The sketch was rough, but the figure within was tall and lanky- a similar…okay he had to give credit where it was due, a perfect representation of his younger brother stared back at him – the girl was hell of an artist! Though Butch was more confused than ever- "Boomer" was sporting what looked like a skin tight black ensemble, a long sleeved jacket and boots… Butch also happened to know his little brother owned nothing of the sort.

"What's this?" He blinked.

Bubbles giggled and hugged Boomer's waist.

"Your new uniforms silly!"

He blinked. "Our new…what? The hell do you mean _uniforms_ \- I ain't wearing a stupid sweater again!"

Butters snorted and shook her head. "Oh please- when's the last time you saw us in the dresses from hell- we've upgraded over the years moron." She tossed her hair and popped another bubble listlessly.

"Hey we looked totes adorable!" Bubbles stamped her little foot. "And frankly _I_ didn't think you guys looked so bad either- Boomie's sweater was actually really comfy!"

Silence. His brother's cheeks flamed and then her own went the same route. "Um I mean for a boys' sweater that is… not that I _enjoyed_ wearing it… though it was kind of warm and um… oh yeah… sorry guys for tricking you back then but you were kind of… um…bad."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Yeah well least I didn't eat no cockroach-." The blonde paled and then her face took on a green hue.

"Oh god! EW EW EW! DON'T- DON'T EVER MENTION THAT- EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Butters cursed and slammed her hands over her ears- the Reds did the same along with Boom as the table and chairs began to shake ominously and random things fell off the walls from the sonic wave that erupted from the little blonde's mouth.

"Nice going asswipe!" Butters snarled and her mouth moved again but the screech was too loud.

"What!" Butch bellowed over the sonic scream.

"I said-!" More yelling.

"Jesus Christ will someone get this chick a muzzle!"

_**POW** _

PAIN! WHY WAS THE BUTCH ALWAYS THE ONE IN PAIN!? He whipped around expecting either crimson or lime glares but grit his teeth at the furious _navy_ one instead! Boom cracked his knuckles and sparks began escaping his fingertips. Oh for the love-! Fucking puppy!

"Oh for goodness- BUBBLES!" Red bellowed. The screech ended instantly- oh thank God. The blonde blinked and then looked around sheepishly.

"Oopsie…"

Her sister tapped her heel ominously and Big Bro cautiously released the hold on his ears as he looked around- he scowled and wordlessly began picking up the papers now strewn across the room. Butch saw Butters kneel down and do the same.

"Sorry guys… but… I don't like remembering that thing… like you have no idea how icky that was." She mumbled as she too began aiding in the cleanup.

"I can imagine." Brick mumbled. "I still can't believe you did it-"He shook his head. "Impressed me then and still impresses me now Bubs."

She beamed and giggled, "Well I _am_ the most _hardcore_ of the Powerpuff Girls after all." She made a peace sign and then her eyes widened. "Oh my God you called me a nickname!" She jumped up and down. "Does that mean we're like officially friends now!?"

Boss blinked. "Err… sure?"

Another high pitched squeal and Butch saw that he wasn't the only one that instinctively slammed his hands over his ears as the blue blur suddenly _pounced_ on Big Bro and grabbed him in a bone crushing X' enhanced hug.

"Yay! We're friends we're friends!"

Brick had gone stiff but he awkwardly patted the little blonde's back. "Err... right okay… friends uh huh- Bubbles- Bubbles I'm pretty sure you're crushing my kidneys-." He grunted.

"Oh! Sorry!" He exhaled loudly and staggered slightly backwards as she released him – Red steadied him. The little blonde however jumped in the air and did a small twirl.

"So we're all friends now! Yay!" Butters snorted.

"Define friends." She flashed an irritated look in Butch's direction. "I mean sure I'll take Cap Boy and Little Boy Blue but in some cases I'd prefer the term loose acquaintance."

_She so wants me._

He grinned and folded his arms. She scowled and flipped him off.

_Any time. Any place baby- just tell the Butch when._

Red sighed, "Yes well- regardless we still only have limited time – Miss Bellum wants that order by today if possible."

"Order for what? Uniforms? I don't get it." Boomer frowned and cocked his head like a moron. Bubbles had apparently recovered from her post cockroach trauma and was back to her giggling self.

"Well I mean you saw ours!... Before that nasty squid got to em' at least." She mumbled that last part and then pouted. "Ooh I really did like those…"

So had Butch. Those tight little leggings had left nothing… _nothing_ to the imagination up close- the only thing Butch lamented more than the loss of them for the girls was the fact he had never watched more of their exploits pre X –Team…

Butters especially had rocked that little battle outfit. Life wasn't fair. Just another reason to hate big bad and uglies… they took away eye candy… as well as puked on him.

_Fuckers._

"I still don't see how uniforms… are necessary." Brick folded his arm arms and turned his nose in the air- which would have been intimidating if not for the fact the bottoms of his ears were a scalding red and only growing brighter as the Pink Puff traced her hands over his shoulders with a small smirk on her face,

"Oh please Ruff-." More red. His brother was very quickly becoming a lost cause. "You don't think we wear our uniforms just for show do you?" She said simply. He grunted and she sighed before she walked over to the satchel, dug in it then pulled out a piece of black fabric. "Feel this." She pressed it into Brick's hand.

He frowned and brought it closer to his face. Boomer was given a similar sample by a grinning Bubbles- Butch's hit him in the face.

It was thin but… surprisingly resilient. He raised an eyebrow and caught Big Bro's eye:

"Is this Kevlar?" Boss played with the material in his hands a little bit more, fascinated and enthralled- he didn't even twitch when Red looked over his shoulder with that smug little smirk across her face.

"Spider silk actually. Strongest material known to man." Brick's eyes popped open,

"You're kidding!" He peered at it closer. Red only nodded proudly.

"Heh- speechless are you Ruff? Well boys you'll be interested to know that our uniforms, are custom designed to our exact measurements and needs."

Bubbles giggled again. "Not to mention we design them ourselves." She beamed and floated slightly in the air. "So we customize _everything_ \- like Blossy's are always a little warmer cause' of all the ice so Brick's-." She paused and cleared her throat. "Um Brick's… will probably-."

"I've already taken the liberty of putting in your file Brick that the entirety of yours will be flame retardant." Red interrupted and once again his big brother's face went crimson. The Pink Puff continued- " A-And of course similar precautions will be present on all of ours'…" She cleared her throat. "But yours…especially will be able to handle temperatures up to one thousand degree's… that's the um… max temperature your fire can reach Brick according to… sensors in the training…room." She cleared her throat then did it again.

Heh was someone a little _hot and bothered_ still?

Brick on his end also mirrored her and cleared his own throat before he nodded.

"I…suppose I can't really argue with that logic."

She nodded, "Exactly- I apologize for holding off on this Ruff- again what happened… was really my fault we should have done this much sooner."

He shook his head. "No… it was mine… I uh… gotta work on that temper of mine I guess."

She frowned. "Brick- in the circumstances your anger was understandable and if I hadn't been remiss in my duties as a co-leader."

"Pinky it wasn't your fault stop beating yourself up about it I was the one who lost it like some kind of lunatic."

"Again I must point out the circumstances aside it was _still_ an issue of being unprepared thus- it is by no fault of yours your clothes were-."

" _I_ got pissed!"

" _I_ was irresponsible!"

"Well _I_ should have known better!"

"Well _I_ should have figured for every possible scenario involving that creature!"

Butch blinked. The Reds were at it again. His pocket buzzed.

_**From: Butters** _

_Are they seriously standing there arguing whose fault it was your brother ended up half naked in public…?_

He turned to face her and her face was both a picture of disgust and amusement at the same time. He nodded slowly. Her eyes went skyward before her fingers flew over her phone again.

_**From: Butters** _

_Should we intervene or just enjoy the show you think? You know it's either gonna end with the smoke detectors going off or your brother losing his shirt again. Okay that part I wouldn't mind._

He scowled and flashed her another annoyed look before he causally shrugged and flexed his muscles in the process. _Please_ – like Big Bro had _anything_ on the Butch!

A small snort and his phone buzzed again. Heh that look long.

_**From: Butters** _

_Keep dreaming asswipe._

He felt his left eye twitch- a habit he had long grown out of except in regards to this infuriating _bitch!_ Acting all tough and like she was _so_ much better than the _Butch!_ HA! Well news flash Buttercup Utonium! The Butch was the single greatest specimen of male origins this city had to offer! And well… what made _her_ so special! Ha! Nothing!

Hell looking back- Butch had seen better asses in his lifetime! Bah! He sent her a scathing look but she didn't seem affected in the least.

She did however apparently decide against the so called merits of seeing his brother shirtless again. She cleared her throat.

"Okay! Break it up you two!" The two reds paused in mid word and whirled around. She smirked. "Leader Girl, Cap Boy- how about we just agree that it was _both_ your faults hmm? Will that make everyone happy-?"

"But it wasn't-!"

"Like hell did she do-!"

"OKAY! So we're agreed!" She nodded and turned back to the blonde who had blissfully been engrossed in her sketching not noticing the epic battle going on around her. "Bubbles- we all set or what?"

She blinked and then jumped up. "O-Oh! Sorry guys- I was just doing some last minute details so our uniforms so they really dazzle the eye you know!" She giggled and hugged the sketchbook close. "I think this is totally my best work yet!" She beamed.

"Wonderful- okay so measurements done- I'm starved let's get some-."

"Not so fast missy." Bubbles' arm shot out and grabbed Butters in mid walk. "No we are _not_ through yet. Hoodie. Off."

There was a silence. "Just use whatever they were from last time! I'm hungry damn it let go!"

Red sighed and grabbed her binder. "Buttercup- don't make this harder. Just do as Bubbles says."

"Like hell I will! My last one was only a few months old!"

"Could have fooled me." Bubbles mumbled- her sister narrowed her eyes.

"Watch it blondie! It was _fine!"_

"You practically couldn't breath! You said so yourself!" _Hey now._ Butch's head popped up.

"Only when it got wet! And Leader Girl complained about it too!" Now the loser's head also discreetly rose.

"BC I am not arguing with you! Blossy and I both talked about it- you _needed_ a new one way before the icky squid and now you're _going_ to get one so- Hoodie. OFF!" She grabbed the sweatshirt and Butters snarled and pulled it back down.

"Like hell I am! There's no way! None! I'd just gotten it replaced before the fucker ripped it pieces!"

" _Six months_ is _not_ "just replaced" BC!" She continued the tug of war. Red narrowed her eyes and with a delicate cough _slammed_ her binder shut. The tug of war ceased immediately.

"Oh _c'mon_ Leader Girl! This is bull and you know it!"

The Pink puff was apparently unmoved, she stood and grabbed one of the tape measures- the clicking of those heels the only sound in the room she stood directly in front of her sister.

"Buttercup." Her voice was low…and dangerous. Butch…recognized that tone too. His eyes flew to Brick who had frozen.

"It's _bullshit_ Blossom!" It came out as more of a whine now. Again Red didn't seem perturbed or moved in the least.

"Buttercup. Your uniform was far too tight. It impeded your flying speed too much- this is not a matter of personal vanity this is a safety issue- you're in need of a new uniform as we all are and it has to fit correctly-I'm sorry that in your case it tends to happen more often I really do feel for you Buttercup but this is a matter of _safety!_ Now cease making this simple task into such a production and cooperate with our sister- _Do I make myself clear_?"

…Woah. Holy… save those smoking legs and pink eyes Butch could have sworn he was looking at Boss right then. He cast a look at Boom who was just as wide eyed- Big Bro had gone stiff as a board and strangely enough hastily sat down…

_SNORT._

Well looks like someone liked his ladies "bossy"… and would also need a cold shower by the time they got home.

The stare down was brutal- pink versus lime- part of Butch hoped the claws would come out… alas how there were no pillows around- damn it… well beggars couldn't be choosers. Hot Puffy cat fight… here the Butch comes.

And hey- maybe it would make his brother grow a pair and pluck his pretty puff away before spiriting her away to his dragon's lair… and never coming out….at least until the next morning…or weekend…which ever came first.

Finally however, the green puff closed her eyes and buzzed her lips, "Crystal…ma'am. Fine Bubbles make this quick." She grunted, and began removing her hoodie.

Wait… oh shit! No way! Butch straightened up, Bubbles sighed in seeming relief and took the tape measure Red was holding.

"Thank you BC- boys if you wouldn't mind- BUTTERCUP!" She gasped.

Oh… Dear… almighty…fucking… God… had he died? He must have died! This was all an elaborate pre death dream! His brothers stiffened and then turned, Boomer giving an awkward cough and Brick folding his arms with a clearing of his throat. Ugh! Pansies! What kind of men were they! Ignoring the… the glory that was… that was this incredible… incredible…

"Oh please they'd see more at the beach!" Buttercup snapped as she pulled off her black spaghetti strap exposing the sports bra beneath. How… How the hell!? WHERE HAD SHE BEEN PUTTING…THAT all these years! Wait…beach?

Beaches equaled swimming.

Swimming equaled bathing suits.

Bathing suits equaled bikinis.

…Butters… in a bikini.

That…glorious… almighty… magnificent… body…in a tiny… bikini.

"Chop chop! Let's just get this over with!" She folded her arms, further drawing up and emphasizing the perfection that was her figure that had been criminally kept from the Butch for far too long! Oh God… he could see it. He could see it now!

Snug and plump on the bottom.

Tight and glorious on the top.

…Oh dear God… was that a tattoo?

Did Buttercup… Eva…Utonium… have a tattoo… on her… her…

She stiffened and those gorgeous plump red lips pursed in a scowl. "Can I _help_ you asswipe!?" She snapped.

_Oh yeah. Oh yeah baby. You can help the Butch. You can help the Butch anytime._

He smirked, "Just enjoying the view Butterbabe."

_Twitch._

"Don't fucking call me that and turn the fuck around ya perv!"

"Oh _now_ you care." Bubbles mumbled.

"Can it blondie!"

He saw Boomer twitch- ugh. Moron. He caught the dumb ass in blue's eye- he was determinedly staring at the floor. Moron. Well seeing as the topic had more or less been brought up…

"So… beach huh? Do you three lovely ladies go there often?" He smirked as his two dumb ass puppy brothers both went still.

Bubbles cocked her head, "Occasionally we do- ooh! We went on that great beach trip over the summer… before the seahorse attacked that is…" She mumbled. "I really liked that suit too- so many cute bows."

Boomer went stiff as a board. _Heh heh._

"Yes… that was… an _interesting_ experience." Red mumbled. "Buttercup lift your arm up please… oh stop giving me that look it's for your own good. – And yes… apparently _Hippocampus ingens_ also feed by sucking and filtering food… a charming picture no doubt when you're a few inches tall but… not when you're the size of an office building."

Bubbles giggled. "You're still angry about that sarong aren't you?"

Now… the dragon went still and his folded up arms only grew tighter.

"I liked it yes… it was comfortable and kept those old lechers on that beach from getting more of a show than they already had."

… Okay… now see _that_ wasn't cool! It was one thing for him and his brothers to enjoy that delicious sight sometime in the future… the redhead and blonde were after all officially Rowdy property… even if they didn't know it yet in Red's case- but… still even if they weren't! The fuck man! Well at least the fucking morons didn't try anymore shit now that Butch and his brothers were around! That one robber who _had_ tried copping a feel on little Bubbles' ass… err… well he'd be out of the hospital soon enough Butch had heard… Boom's voltage wasn't _that_ deadly… and who needed front teeth- overrated in Butch's humble opinion.

…And the perp Brick had taken care of… at that so called robbery- yeah Butch had finally gotten the story from Butters- well… err…that would teach him for being a fucking creep. He was lucky the Butch himself hadn't been there! Ripping a girl's dress! Pig!

The Butch had no need of such disgusting methods. Girls flocked to him happily of their own free will- the idea of forcing a girl… ugh fucking sickos' – Butch followed the code after all!

And protecting these three lovely ladies from the pervs of the world was just another job for the Butch – all in a day's work.

"Ugh quit complaining- at least you didn't lose your fucking-."

"Buttercup. Mixed company."

… What was that? She lost her _what!?_

He felt his palms begin to sweat. Butters… lost her _what_ at the beach!? C'mon Blondie! Work your magic! Inadvertently reveal your sister's secrets for the Butch!

"Well… at least Mitch and Mike beat up that one guy… remember the one with the camera…"

… Son of a fucking- now _both_ his brothers had gone red with rage. Jeez… these poor girls… what the fuck was wrong with people!?

"Pfft- oh yeah- who knew Mitch had such a good right hook- wonder if that guy could ever chew again." She sounded slightly awed. Pfft… Butch could break a guy's teeth with a single finger flick if he wanted too!

" We should totally go back to that beach though! It was so fun!... Just… um no mutants this time."

"Not to mention a spare change of clothes…" Red mumbled.

"How about it you guys! You up for the beach sometime?"

_Oh this darling little angel. This adorable little Puff._

Butch smirked. "Well sure thing Bubs- I think me and boys would be okay with that – right guys."

Boomer went white. Brick sent him a scathing look.

_You're welcome idiots. I just got us an invite to go to the beach with the Puffs in tiny bathing suits someday!_

"Bubbles…its October."

"I didn't mean _now_ Blossy! But its never too early to plan things!"

"… Alright…" there was the sound of a binder closing. "You can turn now boys sorry about that."

She was pulling that tank back down but the hoodie was nowhere to be seen and oh happy day… oh happy days abounded for Butch! That tight material turning that gorgeous bod into a work of art… oh… oh baby. Why… why the huge sweatshirts!? Why did she not dress like this every day!?

Red was still scribbling away and -… wait a minute.

What was she writing in there anyway!?

A scintillating lime gaze pierced him.

"Again… asswipe can I help you?" She hissed.

He sauntered over and leaned against the wall. "So… Butters… you and me at the beach eh? Sounds like a good time."

She snorted. "Keep dreaming-… on second thought no- don't I'd rather keep my lunch."

"Aw c'mon Butters- face it you'd want to see this bod in the surf wouldn't you?" He flexed his arm. She blinked.

"Again… not happening asswipe." She folded her arms. " _Ever."_

He ignored her. Obviously it was a ploy at playing hard to get.

"But tell me this Butters… what exactly _did_ you lose at the beach hmm? Was it… a certain kind of bathing suit top… does Butterbabe wear a bikini in the summer…oh do tell."

Her eyebrow was twitching like made and her lips pursed in a scowl.

"It ain't… any of your fucking business ya creep!"

"So you _do."_ He growled under his breath. Oh baby… oh the things he and this sexy piece of Puff ass would do in bed the second she gave the word.

Her eyes narrowed. "So what if I do- it's a free fucking country. We're in fucking California and it's fucking hot-. News flash asswipe my sisters do too!"

Two choked sets of coughing erupted behind him. Brick jumped up and began pounding Boomer's back frantically as their idiot kid brother likely choked on his own drool and Boss was repeatedly clearing his own throat before he once again had to sit down.

Ugggh… amateurs! Though he noticed her ruby smirk had increased.

"Brick are you alright?"

"Boomie! Oh my goodness- here let me get you some water!"

… _Idiots._

"Morons…" She mumbled in agreement with his unspoken thoughts.

"You know I gotta say I'll be looking forward to it…"

She stiffened, "Looking forward to what…" She said slowly.

"I mean… I bet you rock a bikini Butterbabe… can't wait to see it."

"In your dreams you creep." She hissed.

"Every night baby." He winked. That's right. Fluster her- look at that tinge in her cheeks-. Heh maybe he'd be getting a sneak preview soon-.

"You… you… _LETCH!"_

_**POW** _

Why did she always go for the face…

**_-II-_ **

 

Butch scowled and pressed the ice pack to his swollen eye. Fucking… every time damn it!

"No sympathy dude." Boomer mumbled across the room- face buried in sheet music.

"Ah shut up shit head!"

"You asked for it moron." Brick said simply from his own bed, buried in another book like the nerd he was- ugh.

"Shut up! How do you know you weren't even there- you were too busy trying to hide your "little friend" from Blossom!"

His brother went crimson. "I… I have no idea what you're talking about! The very idea! Me-? Because of Pinky? – Ha! Ha…?" The fake laughter trailed before he sunk further into his sheets. Boomer snickered.

"How's the not being sweet on Blossom thing working out for ya Big bro?"

"Boomer I will strangle you with your own guitar strings." Brick hissed.

"Ooh scary- say can ya say her name yet?"

The book went flying followed by a dragon like roar which Boomer easily dodged. "I'll take that as- 'No little brother I can't do it and that's because I have the world's biggest crush on Blossom Utonium but I'm too proud to admit I was wrong and that my little brother was right. ' –" Another draconian hiss before the dragon grabbed _another_ book and ripped it open. Boomer's laughter grew louder.

"I wouldn't laugh moron- I almost had to do CPR on you because of you almost drowning in your own drool!" The dragon finally snarled and the blonde hyena blinked before his cheeks went scarlet.

"Y-Yeah well… at least I can say Bubbles' _name_!"

"I _can too_ say Pinky's name! I just don't _want_ to! Its more fun to piss her off!"

"Please when was the last time Bloss got pissed at you calling her Pinky? Admit it Big Bro- you've given her a _pet name._ "

Silence. Butch scrolled through his inbox listlessly- so many hotties so little time.

"it ain't a pet name."

"Yes it is."

Hmm… hottie from gym class was willing… err crap what was her name again? Shit she'd said it but-… uhh… it started with a D he remembered that!

"I ain't getting in this stupid argument with you again Boomer! I have _no_ feelings of anything but friendship towards Pin-." Boomer smirked and Brick grit his teeth cradling his chin " Fine. I have no feelings of any sort towards _Blossom_ \- there see! No smile! HA!"

"Take your hand away from your face and say it."

_Bullseye._

Brick scowled more. " I don't need to prove anything to you morons because _I_ am the Boss- I am the leader here! I lead the Rowdyruffs _and_ the X-Team-!"

"Co-Lead." Boomer retorted smoothly.

"Okay… Co- Lead." Brick hissed. " I _co-lead_ the X'Team with _Blossom… Marie… Utonium."_ He said the name slowly- chewing on it- relishing in it- and he was gripping his covers for dear life like he was making an extraordinary effort and his cheek continuously twitched like he was fighting some kind of involuntary reflex. Oh wait- he obviously was.

"See. I can say it! Therefore- You. Are. _Wrong._ And now _I_ am going to sleep! Night idiots!"

With that their elder brother whipped around and slammed his head in the pillow grumbling obscenities under his breath. Butch groaned and grabbed his handy ear plugs. Boomer only rolled his eyes and turned out the light.

The blissful silence didn't last long.

"I wonder what they're gonna look like-?" Boomer said quietly. "Hello? You guys listening?"

"No I'm sleeping." Brick grunted.

Little boy blue nonetheless persisted.

"No I mean it guys- doesn't us having uniforms… make this seem… so much more real to you?"

"What do you mean…? What isn't already real about this whole situation?"

Boomer sighed, "I…dunno- I guess… it's gonna sound weird-."

"Shocker." Boss muttered.

"Aw c'mon big bro! Just listen- you can't tell me you don't feel it-!" The dumb blonde sat up on his elbow, " It just seems more… _real_. Like this is really happening. Having uniforms and stuff… we really _are_ heroes now aren't we? We really _have_ gone good… our lives are never gonna be the same guys… it's… it's pretty incredible." He murmured.

Brick was silent for a moment before he too sat up, " I suppose… that's normal in the circumstances to think like that… what you nervous or something?" Something got chucked at Butch's head- he growled. Wrong pillow thrower. So what the idiot was- uggh stupid Rowdy code! He sat up with a grumble.

Boomer sighed again and was wringing his blanket, "Not… nervous as much as… I don't want to… you know fuck up… and I really don't want to disappoint Bubbles…"

Brick frowned, "Boomer you can't become a hero to please someone else. It has to be a choice _you_ make- trust me."

"N-No! I wanna be a hero! I wanna protect people! I do I just… I dunno Big Bro… I guess… seeing physical proof… that life will never be the same… is kind of… scary in a way." He sighed and leaned against the pillow. "Not that it's a _bad_ change because fuck if I ever go "evil" again- hell no."

Butch snorted, "Dude you haven't been _evil_ since we were ten fucking years old- if not earlier- you were always the sappiest." He rolled his eyes as Boomer growled.

"I was not! And… we all went good at ten remember…?" He mumbled.

"Circumstances may have forced it… but I don't see anything to regret about that decision either." Brick buzzed his lips and his eyes glowed faintly red in the dark. "I had no intentions of going back to Juvey… and I wasn't about to let you two knuckle heads go back either- becoming "good" was a necessity- this whole X-Team and becoming a hero… is only making the Rowdy's dirty secret public is all."

"Yeah and God knows the monkey probably had a coronary when he found out- aw man I wish I could have been a fly on that wall!"

"Yeah but… where is he though… why hasn't he come back… it's kind of weird…" Boomer murmured.

"He's probably sulked himself to death or talked himself into such a never ending circle he's forgotten all about us- who the fuck cares- good riddance I say." Butch pounded his pillow. "Hell maybe he pissed off the wrong person and now he's swimming with the fishes- who the hell knows- again who the fuck cares?!"

Though… Speaking of…swimming.

Once again, his mind swam with possibilities. Oh…the possibilities. Would she wear shorts with them, or would it just be the delicious bottoms- that glorious little behind all snug and warm – or better yet- just emerging form the surf- those magnificent curves – that he still had _NO_ idea how the hell she had managed to hide them all these years – What size was she anyway- Wait.

His eyes widened.

Red's neat little notes- that binder resting on her knees as she jotted down the numbers her sisters called out…

That notebook… she'd been writing as they had been measuring-.

His eyes popped open.

"I need that book!" He slammed his fist in his palm. Red's book- that all glorious all-knowing tome and he knew… surely- those magic numbers would be in it!

Both the morons jumped from his outburst, "What…book?" Big Bro's voice was suspicious.

"Red's binder!" he shook his head impatiently. Idiot! What else would he be looking for! His brother raised an eyebrow,

"…. Why?"

Why!? _WHY!?_ Sometimes he wondered if his brother was even human! "Aren't you at least a tiny bit curious?" He decided a new approach would be best.

"Curious about what?"

….Idiot. "Let me spell it out for you Big Bro- that there binder is where all _our_ measurements are _right_?"

"…A logical conclusion… shocking coming from you."

"Fuck you. Listen to the Butch for a sec- So… she was writing down a _lot_ of specific info… _right?"_

"Right…"

" _Sooo_ … I bet we can _logically_ conclude that that's probably her official _uniform_ binder ain't it?"

"One can… argue that- what are you getting at..?"

_Super Genius my butt._ Butch sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Patience… must have patience with the foolish virgin…

"Brick… Big Bro… my man… that binder… has the girls _measurements_ in it- their _figures-_ down to the last… decimal." He snapped his fingers. "Hello! See where I'm going here!?"

"Butch… whatever the fuck you're thinking stop thinking-!"

"C'mon man!" He jumped and zipped over so he was leaning on Brick's bed- grabbed said dumb ass by the shoulders and shook him. "Brick. . Your precious _Pinky's_ specs are in there! Do you want to know if your little dreams at night are accurate or not!?"

" _Excuse me!_ What did you call her _!?"_ He snarled.

"What the-!? Butch lay off him!" A strong hand and the blonde dumbass shucked Butch off their elder brother. "Are you crazy!"

Okay the red dumb ass was out. Time to see if the blue one was a little smarter. He turned to Boomer. Surely if anyone- _anyone_ could understand! " Little Bro… aren't you curious what your little angel is sporting?"

"What?"

… Ok. His brother was officially a dunce. "The girls dude. The girls! Are. In. There! Their… you know-." He traced an hourglass shape in the air. Boomer sucked in a breath and his cheeks tinged pink. He coughed,

"Y-Yeah and?" He stammered. Brick growled.

"Keep dreaming dumbass- no…actually don't – I don't need that mental image." His eyes narrowed more. "And don't fucking call her that _again_ I've already warned you once!"

_Snort._ Brick flashed the blonde a withering stare. Their stick in the mud older brother folded his arms,

"Butch. Let me remind you of something. We work with these girls on a daily basis- we need them to see us as _allies_ not perverted creeps- you're already a lost cause but Boom and I are still on their relative good side- therefore whatever sick little plan you're formulating in that cesspool you call a brain- _lose it_ \- It's _not_ happening!"

Boomer nodded quickly, "Y-yeah dude- plus you could…never ya know- get it from Blossom anyway so… just forget it….and… I-I gotta sleep- school tomorrow – NIGHT!" He said in a whiplash and zipped back over to his bed at such high speeds papers went flying across the loft.

"I mean it Butch. Don't even think about it. Now go the hell to sleep we have school tomorrow moron."

… And they called themselves men! He scowled.

His two pathetic brothers soon began snoring though in Brick's case he was more likely waking the dead! Butch scowled and slammed his earplugs in to drown out the obnoxious cacophony that was his bedroom before he closed his eyes.

A bright lime gaze filled his brain. Attached to the curves of a goddess and a challengingly dismissive ruby smirk.

_Bikini… Butters in a bikini… Butter…babe…_

**_-II-_ **

 

The beach was crowded today. He flipped up his sunglasses, stuck his hands in his pockets, and sauntered down the path. He idly returned the exuberant waves and cheers from his adoring fans: Ah… this was the life. The gorgeous babes all whispered amongst themselves and giggled- … oh this was SO the life. He continued descending the path, the beautiful California sun blared down on him as he wiped off his brow.

_Ah… Life was good._

Familiar high pitched laughter rang out in front of him.

_Hmm?_

"Hey Butch you made it!" Boomer called from underneath a blanket of sand, where Bubbles in a lacey navy blue polka dotted bikini was happily piling more and more sand on him, sculpting with her artist hands as she did so. Little boy Blue suddenly had hell of a six pack – made out of sand but hey he looked like he was having the time of his life so whatever –

"Hi Butch!" She waved so excitedly her pigtails-…and other…more interesting things - bounced at the movement. "You're finally here!" She clapped her hands together. "We were getting worried!" She patted the finishing touches on Boomer's new abs. His brother sent him a wink and thumbs up. He rolled his eyes _– Loser –_ The golden angel gasped and plopped herself back down. Another… bounce. That top…left nothing to the imagination. How was his brother even conscious right now?

"Boomie don't move! You'll ruin it!"

His brother- Little Boy Blue the boy who couldn't even look his adorable counterpart in the face without turning into a blushing stuttering mess- suddenly got a devious little smile on that dumb face and with a little predatory growl he leapt upwards and slammed his mouth on hers- Butch's eyebrow rose- well it's about time the boy got a spine!

_Sniff. That a boy Boom. Make a big brother proud why don't ya!_

The blonde giggled and threw her arms around his neck, and the two collapsed on the sand.

_Uhh…Still here!_

He cleared his throat- but the two blondes ignored him- and her giggling grew… louder and faster.

_Err… hot damn… Go…Little Boy Blue… uh…yeah… right time to go._

Not the image he wanted in his head thanks. One of Bubbles' feet flew in the air- and he hurried away-…a little faster than his manhood could recover from but again… the little Blues getting nasty on a beach…

_Not_ the image he wanted in his head. Thanks.

_Well done Boom. Stop by your Bro's office later and get some tips why don't ya… later… when you're done… again the Butch doesn't want to see that… ever._

He came across what must have been the team's…beach site he guessed .After all… who else but the blonde would make _sure_ everything was color coordinated down to their damn lunch labels. He saw a neat pile of sandwiches next to a near bursting cooler with the Blonde's loopy handwriting scribbled on each one- his name was obviously written in dark green.

It was… excruciatingly adorable he's admit. The girl…lived up to her sugary sweet reputation that was for sure. And…who was he to reject… a sweet little angel making him a sandwich? …and it was a _BLT-_ oh this little angel! Oh bacon… sweet wonderful-.

"Sup' Tweedle Dee." He paused in his bacon worship and raised an eyebrow.

Brick… on a beach?

Brick hated water. Puppy Dog tail or not Butch was pretty sure the Red Rowdyruff was actually more or less part cat with this guy's aversion to H2O and… the beach in general. Case in point- the guy was wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts like a dumb ass. Ugh- there was even a book in his hands… he was actually reading… his brother was actually _reading_ on a beach.

His brother was such a nerd. Why did Butch even bother?! There was no helping him.

Butch scowled, "You're _reading_ … on a fucking beach- _really_ Boss!?" Said dumbass looked up from his wretched book and flipped down his sunglasses and flashed Butch a smug look. Like he was so _proud_ of being a loser or something. "How lame can you get!?"

"There are those who don't share your opinion."

"Really name one!"

Two slim arms suddenly wrapped around Brick's neck from behind and a low cool voice cooed, "Actually… I find reading a novel on the beach to be quite enjoyable. A good way to pass the time."

_Oh holy Jesus…_

The Pink Powerpuff leader flashed Butch a wry smile- Brick's smug look only increased as the svelte redhead garbed in a God sent crimson bikini grabbed a can of soda from the handy cooler and poured it in a glass.

"After all Butch- isn't the beach a place where one can _relax_." She plopped a mini umbrella in her drink and then took a long sip. "Spend the day doing activities… one… _enjoys."_

That last word was spoken as she lowered herself down and-…. Uh… um… _well…_ Butch had no idea what was going on but apparently miracles did indeed happen because Boss now had a gorgeous Pink Powerpuff perched on his lap- and twirling the little umbrella under his chin like… like…

And…then she was kissing him.

_Uhhh… wait what-!? When… did THIS happen!?_

His brother however was as coy as his counterpart- he only sent Butch one more smug little _smirk_ as he broke away from the Pink Puff and lifted his book back up- one of her hands went over it and they were cheek to cheek.

" Now, Where were we?" She murmured quietly as she peered at the book, his brother shrugged.

" Sorry Pinky… I was at the bottom of this page-I haven't a clue where you are" Her lips curved into a sly little smile before she brushed the hair from Brick's eyes. Butch also saw to his sheer disbelief his normally stick in the mud big brother had begun stroking the creamy skin of her knee all the way up her-

Son of a… _bitch._

She sighed dramatically, "Oh Dear…see that's a problem Ruff… because _I'm_ on top." She breathed into Big Bro's ear whose smile only grew… broader.

Uhh…. Right… _of course_ she was.

Brick's voice had grown slightly husky. " Shit…that is a problem isn't it." His hand lingered over long on the Pink Puff's knee …Son of a bitch. That lucky son of a bitch! Red's only answer was a low… deep chuckle as she brushed yet another strand of hair from his brother's… eyes… And… cheeks… and chin…

And… down went the book. And down went the Reds… and… away went Butch.

Far… Far away. Turns out… that _wasn't_ an image Butch wanted in his head after all! Imagine that!

_So… Good luck Big Bro- Carry on… enjoy…nerd...happy fun times?_

"Oh and Butch!" He grimaced – _Kill me._ Her voice was _way_ too breathless for comfort. He turned around stiffly. She tapped her fingers on his brother's now bare chest- of course she was on top… what a shock- and then sat up.

"Yeah… Red?" He croaked. His brother sat up as well, wrapping his arms around her waist and more or less engulfing the willowy Redhead as he did so. The Puff smirked,

"Buttercup was looking for you."She said airily.

Butters? He blinked, but she waved her hand dismissivelyand turned her attention back to his brother who successfully pulled her back down and… oh thank God his brother was a man after all- he wasn't a lost cause. So… apparently the Reds alternated… right… well that was one compromise the two leaders at least had agreed on…

_Now if only they could agree on who commands what in Seafood runs!_

He left the two Reds to their… _co-leading_ and hurried down the path.

Butters looking for him eh? Heh- what a shock- Not. He knew it was only a matter of time. He scanned the beach looking for any hints of green, pausing to wave at his adoring fans as they gushed.

It was good to be king.

"Hey asswipe about time you showed up!"

Ah right on cue. He smirked and turned.

" Sup' Butterbabe so I hear you're looking for-." His voice trailed.

And his jaw dropped.

She emerged from the surf, shaking out her black hair around her, she began striding towards him. He felt himself stiffen and little Butch jolted. The forest green bikini clung to her glistening skin as she sashayed her way to him. She cocked her head, her emerald eyes sparkled in the sun and gave a mischievous glint before she closed his mouth.

" _Me_?" He finished in a squeak. And…there went his manhood. She snorted,

The raven haired siren outstretched her arms, and tilted her back. He sucked in a breath.

_Oh… Oh God I've died and gone to heaven haven't I? Oh thank you…thank you…whatever fucker has killed me. Thank you!_

She looked at him under her eyelashes, "What's the matter asswipe- can't _handle_ it?"

She arched her back more, and those scintillating curves only seemed to grow more and more mouthwatering which each movement. One hand lingered over her perfectly toned waist- another brushed past her chest- those… gloriously round… perfectly sculpted pair of lovelies that Butch just… _Thank you monster. Thank you monster._

She smirked and then grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "What's the matter Butchie boy… cat…got…your…tongue?" She licked her lips, letting her tongue linger over her bottom lip longer than was necessary.

Little Butch liked that. Little Butch liked that a lot!

He composed himself, " Oh I dunno Butterbabe- I think-." His hand touched her firm waist, " Kitty has plenty to say."

Her eyelids lowered. " Oh really?" She purred. " Like _what?"_ Her lips were close to his ear.

_Anything… anything you want._

" Damn bro get it!" Hmm? His eyes darted to the left where Little Boy Blue currently had Bubbles in his arms, her tiny form dangled as she hugged his neck and kicked her legs with another loud giggle as they went striding along- Boom's face a determined smirk.

" Yay Butch!" She gushed. Again… excruciatingly adorable. The idiot blonde's face was set in another goofy dreamy haze as she proceeded to cover his little brother in kisses. She waved wildly and… there they went in a blue light.

Butters kept chewing on that lip. Those red lips that he was just itching for a bite of. Just one…

" My sister isn't one to be left waiting Butch.- " Butch's gaze flicked to his right. Red was looking at him coolly nonchalant seemingly unaffected by the fact Big Bro had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and was… tending apparently to that stiff neck she must have had… with his tongue. She took hold of his jaw and turned him towards Butch. He looked up from his… ministrations and shrugged.

"Good for you- have fun and shit- Pinky lets go already."

She smirked but nevertheless shrugged and with a little hop had jumped in Big Bro's arms. Butch blinked.

"Don't wait up Tweedle Dee." Brick turned on his heel supporting the leggy Puff whose glorious appendages had wrapped around his torso – said piece of Velcro gave another little wave in Butters direction who only rolled her eyes.

"About time you two!"

"Sorry can't hear you- Ruff. Now please." One red light later… and... well damn. Ask and ye shall receive…

Speaking of… he turned back to his own waiting kitty cat whose plump red lips only pursed more in their little smirk.

"So… where were we…?"

"I think you know." Her breath was warm on his lips.

She made no protest when his hand began to trail downwards reaching towards the glorious work of art that was Buttercup Utonium's ass and he began to lean down towards those plump… beautiful… red lips-.

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH**

Butch jumped up, his mouth dry and swollen. He looked around, dimly realizing that he was actually not on some glorious beach with his brothers and the three of them were not currently entangled in the arms of their gorgeous counterparts clad in tiny bikini's and little else on a brilliant sun filled afternoon. Instead they were all very much Puffless and the sky was dark outside with the wind howling and thunder was crashing at deafening levels.

He wiped his face mournfully. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck._

He grabbed his phone.

_4:17 AM_

" God damn it!" He hissed and pulled a pillow over his head. Great…. Only three more hours before school. Fucking wonderful!

Sleep didn't come back to him. No matter how hard he tried- Pleasant images of hot counterparts in snug little bikini tops haunted him every time he were to squeeze his eyes shut.

… He…Needed… That… BOOK!

**_-II-_ **

Book. He needed that book.

"Butch?" something poked him in the head.

Numbers. Numbers and their distinctive possibilities- the secrets that had been kept from him all these years… would be his- all of them-his… HIS!

"It..will…be… _MINE!"_ He snarled and the dumb blonde jumped.

"What… the hell is wrong with you!?" Boomer peered down at him. "Jeez did you sleep at all!?"

"I need that book."

He blinked and then chuckled. "Yeah... okay good luck with that."

"No you don't understand! That book-!" He gripped the table. "That book is mine. Hear me! MINE!"

"What's yours?" Brick called from the stove.

"Nothing!" Boomer said quickly and shoved a forkful of egg in his mouth before savagely kicking him in the leg under the table!

"Ow!"

"Idiot… Big Bro already warned you- and I have no desire to play dragon tamer today so _forget it."_

Forget it… FORGET IT!?

No! Those magical numbers! Those exact dimensions, Butters' curves in their full glory- never! NEVER DAMN IT!

He could tell from the tinge of pink in the blue idiot's nose however… that he had an ally. Big Bro could order all he wanted- he couldn't counteract _two_ Rowdyruffs!

"Boom c'mon man- I can tell you wanna know too! You wanna know _exactly_ what your little Puff is sporting beneath those clothes!" He hissed.

The dumbass went crimson. "K-Keep your voice down! Are you nuts! T-That is so… so fucking creepy I'm not- I'm not- no! Fuck you damn it! I am a gentleman! A _gentleman!_ Bubbles is a young lady and – and what the fuck man!" His fork bent as his face went scarlet. "J-just… damn it man! Knock it off!" he jumped up. " I am a gentleman! A gentleman! And oh god… why did Buttercup have to say that- oh god I'm as bad as _YOU!"_ He fell back in his chair.

_I resent that._

"The hell's wrong with you?" Brick raised an eyebrow as he turned with the last plate in his hands and sat down before digging into his own breakfast.

"I am a horrible person. I am a pervert. I don't deserve to even walk the same halls as Bubbles Anne Utonium. Oh God I need a mutant to come step on me! Any minute now!" The blonde lamented as his face hit the table.

"… Okay… let us know how that works for you…." Boss said evenly. "In the meantime while you're waiting for your handy mutant foot why not get ready for school."

"I am ready… The dirty filthy lecher is ready… oh my sweet sugar puff… why… _whhhhhyyyyy!"_

Brick blinked and went back to his eggs as their brother sobbed.

… This moron was actually related to the Butch.

_Why… indeed._

Whatever- let the moron wallow in his own misery. Butch had his own planning to do.

Now how to do it…

It would be a delicate operation. One that required skill- finesse- _brilliance._

All things the Butch of course already possessed but Red was an interesting specimen.

Beautiful but hard to read. Shy most of the time but she clearly had a wild side- both those training simulations and Homecoming had proved that! So…

His eyes flicked to his side where the moron had finished his eggs and had opened a newspaper casually ignoring their caterwauling brother.

Clearly Butch was on his own.

But no matter… that book… would be his!

And what the Butch wanted… the Butch _got!_

**_-II-_ **

 

His plan was foolproof after all!

It was brilliance! It was perfection! All he had to do was get the chick alone! No woman could resist the Butch! None! He sauntered into the school: eyes scanning the area… and… _there!_ Twelve o' clock and- DAMN IT! God the dragon was quick!

He'd already- he hadn't even seen the guy pass him and he'd made sure he was first out of the car! The hell man what did Brick have "Pinky" radar!?

… Of course he did.

He buzzed his lips.

_Note to self: when this is all set and over have a very…very long discussion with Big Bro about the importance of keeping one's dignity when pursuing a chick… and how NOT to turn into little boy blue._

Case in point here was the little blue puppy now.

"Oh good morning Bubbles!" He miscalculated the traction on his soaked sneakers. Thank goodness for the handy locker that broke his fall.

… There were some cases too sad for even the Butch to fix.

Well whatever- Big bro couldn't be at his "Pinky's" side forever… and the Buthc was patient. He was a patient man. He was doing this for the good of Rowdyruff's everywhere after all!

He had even decided once he got the goods to share it with his however undeserving brothers!

Because the Butch was that great a guy!

So… getting the Pink Puff alone was the first… and most important step.

After that-…

"BRRRRIIIICCCCKKKKYYYY!"

And the fates decided to be kind today.

_Sorry Big bro. Its just a necessary sacrifice you'll have to make for the good of the cause._

Red sneered and took a step back as the crazy banshee latched onto his brother like a burr- yapping away and completey ignoring Boss's furious bellowing for her to " _GET OFF!"_

Oh well… oooh look those eyes were getting kind of dark.

Ooh Butch sensed a cat fight brewin'. Heh heh.

"Princess. Release him."

_Here we go…_

"Excuse me! Bricky loves it when I hold him like this!"

"NO I DON'T YA CRAZY-!"

"AW see he's just shy! Move along ice bitch! Bricky and I are _busy!"_

Princess Morebucks… so very stupid… so very hot but oh so stupid.

Red's mouth pursed and those black pumps tapped ominously before Big Bro's _other_ arm was suddenly seized in a tight grip.

"How nice. I'm afraid however that Brick and I have things to discuss before classes start. You don't mind do you Ruff?"

"Don't call him that!"

"I'll call him whatever I so please you insipid excuse of a piece of plastic!"

Funny the Butch had been the treat being fought over many times over the years but seeing it from audience point of view was just as good he had to say.

There was his big brother- utterly smitten and infatuated with the pretty pink puff on the left with the long legs and well-hidden temper. And on the right was the insane stalker with the best body money could buy- plastic everything – seriously sometimes Butch wondered if her eyeballs were even real at this point- though… she did have this weird crooked nose thing going on- weird how she'd never fixed it. – Point was the two of them were obviously debating on the best ways of maiming the other with manicured nails and high heels.

Anyway… a lot of guys would be loving this.

Again… Butch sometimes wondered if Brick was even human because all he looked was exasperated. And slightly sick. Probably because the crazy bitch reeked of tobacco… and Big Bro being the whole "puppy dog tail"… definitely had the most sensitive nose out of the three of them- probably what made him such a good cook to be brutally honest.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Uh oh cat fight…" Boomer muttered.

"Oh dear." Bubbles cupped her cheeks. "They always fight but it just seems to be getting worse lately!"

… _Gee I wonder why. For a so called "love doctor"… you're blind as a bat Bubbles…_

The stare down continued - and Butch had no doubt soon he'd have to intervene to rescue his poor brother from being clawed to death in the crossfire of flying heels and hissing kitties.

"Oh hell." A raspy hiss and Butters slapped her forehead, the brunette with her- sporting really bad teeth to boot snickered.

"Oho cat fight- this should be good." He snickered and rubbed his hands together gleefully, " where's my phone- Robin can't miss this!" He held it up.

" Oh Mitch!" Bubbles scolded.

"What? Its not every day we get to see Blossom rip an annoying plastic brat to pieces. I'm doing the world a great service in recording it for future generations."

"Mitch…" Butters warned and then her gaze fell on Butch. "Well should we intervene now or later?"

_Squeak._

"Never mind. Taken care of- he is seriously a masochist. It is official." She muttered and slapped her forehead again as a high pitched _shriek_ and a bellow of outrage filled the hall. The crazy stalker ran for her life one way.

The enraged pink Puff stormed another- bellowing the idiot hockey player's name as she did so. Butch caught a muffled _yelp_ and frantic footsteps as the idiot in question clearly now ran for his life.

And Big Bro staggered to regain his balance and was left blinking in the middle.

Before his eyes narrowed, his shoulders "puffed up" in an attempt to look bigger- and the jealous puppy stormed off in the direction the enraged Pink Puff had gone.

The show now being over the Butch's faithful subjects began to mingle on with their business.

"She's gonna kill him this time." Butters mumbled. Bubbles wrung her hands and then took out her phone.

"Oh dear I better warn Robin." She mumbled as she hurried away.

"Aw… she can't kill Mike he promised he'd introduce me to that cute goalie from Metroville!" Mitch suddenly lamented. " Although… Butters any chance-?" He gestured in the direction the two had stormed off in.

She snorted. "Doesn't swing that way dude- and trust me." She leaned up to the brunette's level, "Leader Girl would _kill_ you if you even tried." She patted his shoulder. "Just a fair warning."

The guy seemed to pout. " Aw… its always the cute ones damn it." He buzzed his lips as she gave him another pat on the shoulder. He seemed to also suddenly realize Butch was there. " Oh hey! Is this him?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yep. That's Asswipe in the flesh." She crossed her arms. " The jealous moron likely subduing an enraged pink beast right now is Cap Boy and the beanpole drooling over Bubs is Little Boy Blue."

… _We have names._

"OH!" Bubbles had returned. " Mitch! I am so sorry! I totally flaked- Boomie come here a sec!" Of course the puppy did his mistress's bidding immediately and further melted when the blonde grabbed his arm. "Mitch- this is Boomer and Butch Jojo- you just missed Brick I'm afraid but you can meet him later! Well not really _meet_ him cause you know second grade and all but whatever." She giggled. "Boomie, Butch this is Mitch- Mitch Mitchelson he's one of our besties from way back."

The brunette smirked and made a mock bow. "Indeed- thank you for such a wonderful introduction Bubbles- the name's Mitch- and yes." He pointed a worn shirt with crudely written words on it. "I still rock."

_What a tool._

Butters snorted and the brunette's smirk only seemed to grow as he suddenly looped an arm around her shoulders-

_Hey… Wait a minute!_

"Aww…. Did my little Buttercup miss me?" She scowled. " I heard you three got into a bit of trouble while I was gone but-…"

She rolled her eyes, "We had a bit of a _fishy_ problem yeah- but we handled it. No big deal."

_EXCUSE YOU!?_

Bubbles giggled. " Thanks to Boomie and his brothers that is." She hugged said overgrown puppy by the waist.

Damn right! The kid's eyes had widened. " So it _is_ true! Well shit I couldn't believe it myself when I first saw it on the news no offense-" His eyes seemed to glimmer. "The Rowdyruff Boys turning a new leaf- well who'd a thunk?"

Bubbles giggled more. "Uh huh- they're totally heroes now…" She nuzzled Boomer's arm and he seemed to melt into the floor. Her giggles increased. The brunette and Butters looked thoroughly nauseated.

Butters cleared her throat. "So how was Europe?"

Bubbles' head popped up, "Oh yes yes! Tell us everything was the Lourve not ce magnifique?"

"Ah my little bubbly friend of course- though the Mona Lisa isn't… really worth all the hype in my opinion."

She frowned, "Oh well that's disappointing."

He waved his hand, "Meh like I said- my opinion only, I'm no artist like you Bubbles you'd prob see the genius in it or whatever." He shrugged. "Whatever free trip to Europe- no complaints: guilt tripped father sorry he broke his marriage up so he could fuck a floozy gold digger- typical story-" He examined his nails idly and grinned. "He's just so desperate for his only son to like his new step mommy-."

"You're terrible." Buttercup muttered though she had a small smile on her face.

"Asshole cheated on my mommy and the skank can kiss my ass. But I'll take the free bribery trips. But anyway!" He extended a hand out. "Let me say damn you two- you've kicked some serious fish ass lately eh? Nice to see the girls aren't on their own no more- at least now I won't be up all night-." He grabbed Buttercup in a hug. " Lamenting about my poor _widdle_ Buttercup and if she's safe or not!"

Buttercup scowled. " Get off me ya moron!" He was shoved off. "Honestly. I think that European water has gone to your head dumb ass!"

"Aww but you love me Butterscotch!"

She scowled more and so did Butch. That…was the stupidest nickname he had ever heard – even worse than the stupid "Tweety" or whatever Believe called his girlfriend.

"Yeah yeah- and don't call me that idiot!"

"But it suits you-!"

"Yeah I have a knuckle sandwich that'll suit _you_ moron!"

The bell shrilled. And they all stiffened.

"Ugh school." Butters muttered and grabbed the moron by the scruff of his neck. "Come on dumb ass." He was dragged behind.

Those hips sashayed as she stormed off to the right then left- enticingly- ever so beautiful an invitation. Despite the heavy sweatshirt she once again had donned to his chagrin.

Right… so cat fights and annoying buck tooths had gotten in the way of the first stage of the plan- whatever all he had wanted to do was get a hint of her schedule anyway…

He caught a glimpse of copper and red as the two strolled towards their respective homerooms- that bag hung over her shoulder like a beacon.

His eyes fell to that luscious ass behind him again.

For the good of Rowdyruffs everywhere… the Butch… would succeed!

_Go time._

**_-II-_ **

 

**Plan A:** **Seduction**

He strode briskly, confidently- he saw a few appealing glances dart in his direction but no- focus on the task at hand! He had a mission! A job to do! He was a Rowdyruff Boy and damn it all if he wouldn't get the job done!

So… as tempting as the delicacies around him were- the Butch had a job to do!

He narrowed his eyes- there! Twelve o' clock!

She was leaning down and going through her locker- perfect- she stood no chance in combating the powers of the sexy beast that was the _Butch._

_Target Acquired._

He licked his thumb and smoothed down his hair, shoved his hands in his pockets and approached his beautiful prey. She was humming softly to herself- and didn't even seem to realize he was there until he leaned forward, his hand hitting and effectively closing the locker. She blinked and looked up.

"Sup' Red…" He drawled.

"Oh. Hello Butch- what can I do for you?" Pleasant but coolly polite. Well she wouldn't be the _warmest_ conquest but… well the Butch was just getting her ready for the main course is all!

"What… the Butch just can't come and say hi to his favorite Puff leader?"

She blinked. "Oh…err… hi?" She began gathering her things up and he knelt down and aided her. Shit… a lot of binders here. Well… guess he was gonna have to go with the direct approach.

"So… Red you doing anything later?"

She froze.

"…No?" She murmured and seemed to quicken her pace in packing her bag.

_Aww she's nervous. Poor thing doesn't know what to do? D'awww!_

Then again… had Red ever even _had_ a boyfriend? Judging from the blonde's antics… Butch guessed not- but then there was that rumor that had circulated through most of the athletic circle at TVHS… not one that Butch would ever… _ever_ let his brother hear… but… still… if it were indeed true…

He eyed the redhead with new eyes. Some of those rumors man… if they were true… he grinned and she seemed to bristle before she stood hastily.

"Why do you ask…?" Wary but curious. Yep she'd be easy pickings and then he could report to Big Bro all he'd found- maybe after getting the binder he'd get some _other_ sorts of key info.

Butch was such a good brother. And Red was…

Red was already walking away.

… Damn it.

"Hey jeez hold on sweetie." She stiffened and gave him another odd look which only increased as he put his arm over her shoulders. Ah X' powers came in _so_ handy sometimes. He chuckled at his genius. "Damn where's the fire?"

She didn't stop her brisk stride. "Sorry Butch, I just have class in a few minutes is all." She gave him a small smile.

He nodded, "Nah I get it, can't have the commander and leader be late eh? Aw well listen I just wanted to ask ya something real quick is all sweetie."

She narrowed her eyes, "Butch kindly don't call me that."

"Aw but why? You're a third made of sugar and a third made of everything nice- doesn't that make you pretty _sweet_ Red?" She blinked and then blinked again. "But listen sweetie the Butch has a favor to ask ya." He made sure his breath hit her ear directly and _bingo_ she stopped dead in her tracks. He swallowed the triumphant laugh- too easy. Man Big Bro was gonna have _no_ problem with this one- she was ripe and ready- a shame he couldn't be the one to do the honors but hey- there were other more… _scintillating_ prospects ahead of him.

"Butch what on earth are you doing?" She hissed.

"Aw c'mon Red… just do the Butch this favor and he'll make it _real_ worthwhile for you." That's right- in the ear- twirl a piece of that long ass hair in his finger and soon she herself would be the one wrapped around said finger.

"What… kind of favor?" Okay… don't mess up. Go for the kill- she was ready- she'd tell him _anything_ she wanted to know and-.

The bell shrilled.

"Oh thank- I mean oh look - there's the bell! Sorry Butch- lovely speaking to you and all that but uh… class so… uh… bye!" She twisted out of his grip and for some odd reason seemed to really quicken her pace- those heels clicked clacked at near marathon speeds.

Weird.

So direct approach was a bust. She'd likely be too nervous around him now… blushing and sputtering and well Butch didn't want to end up accidently breaking the Rowdy Code so-.

There was a chill in the air- he felt the hair in the back of his neck stand up - and then he heard the heavy breathing...

Oh... Fuck his life.

Speaking of _Rowdy_ _Code!_

The breathing was heavy. Intense. And… _Hot._ Oh… oh fuck… Dragon… DRAGON!

He gulped as he was hoisted to be nose to nose with… his unfairly taller brother.

"O-Oh Hi Big Bro!"

"Butch. What the hell did I say to you last night?"

"Um… I uh… don't remember?" He laughed nervously. The scarlet irises bore into him.

"You wouldn't happen to be on the prowl for a certain binder I specifically ordered you to stay away from now would you?" He hissed.

"M-Me!? Disobey a direct order from the Boss? HA! Never! You're such a kidder Big Bro!"

Those eyes narrowed again.

"I should certainly hope not." Menacing more a snarl than spoken word. "Now get to class."

"Yes sir! Right away Boss!" He gave a hasty salute and Big Bro rolled his eyes but nevertheless strolled off in the direction Red had scampered off in.

_Oh that was too close._

Okay… so maybe he hadn't thought that through as well as he should have…Butch for all his genius and charm had been obviously close to gaining what he sought...

But he'd forgotten about the over protective draconian bodyguard.

Okay... No problem! The Butch was really just as smart as the so called _genius_ \- hell in some things especially involving the fairer sex- he was _smarter!_

He could outsmart an angry dragon!

He just had to play the waiting game...

**_-II-_ **

**Plan B: Bribery**

 

So here was a handy detail- Red had a sweet tooth: he'd seen her practically agree to 'anything' for something made of sugar and icing!

So...

He chuckled at his sheer genius and tossed the cookie in his hands- sure he'd had to give up his own sweet goodness but hey- when Butch had those magic numbers in hand...

Oh the sweets would abound.

He turned the corner and then paused.

_God... damn it!_

Did he _ever_ leave her alone?! Look at him leaning so _smooth_ against some sap's locker- goofy smile present of course and just _chatting_ away as he so mercilessly destroyed Butch's genius plan before it could even be attempted!

Bastard!

And look at her laughing! She wasn't supposed to laugh! Boss wasn't _amusing_ in the slightest- he was a stick in the mud through and through who was having a nasty affair with his car!

... Damn it. He plopped the cookie in his mouth.

"Blossy boo!" She stiffened and so did Brick. Heh. Well... At least Butch would get some entertainment out of this. The oblivious brunette sauntered over to the two redheads- bad teeth and messy hair abounded- he was also holding a white cardboard box under his arm.

"Mitch... Do not call me that." She seethed and Boss folded his arms and leaned against the locker – _menacingly_ no doubt. Ugh… idiot.

"Aw c'mon Blossy boo- you know you're my _favorite_ Puff!"

She closed her locker and the fire breathing dragon narrowed his eyes by her side more.

"I was under the impression Buttercup had that honor Mitch..." She shook her head but for some reason her eyes had suddenly fixated on the mysterious box in the kid's arms. He seemed to notice as well- his bucktoothed smile only grew larger as he sidled up to her. He was clearly either a moron or suicidal since he also in the process bumped Big Bro out of the way.

Abort. Seriously dude. Run. The grip on that locker door was getting dangerous...

"Aw -No need to get so uppity with me I know what you want- and I'll give it to you if you surrender the goods."

She snorted, "Don't even think about it- it was _your_ decision to miss an extra week of school therefore _not_ my prob-." Her voice died as he began digging through the box and pulled out a-

_Oh you gotta be kidding me! Get your own idea you fucking thief!_

The pastry was golden, with red ooze dripping out of it and her eyes went wide as she reached out for it but the kid cheekily held it _just_ out of reach.

"Now really Blossom- I've heard French pastries really _are_ the best-." He wiggled the sweet in her face.

Well... This was a new one. She bristled and seemed to stiffen- her nostrils flared however when it was dangled _just_ under her nose.

"Mmm strawberry too- your favorite. Strawberry with vanilla cream… ooh _yummy_."

. Red on her end had pursed her mouth into a thin line and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mitchell this isn't going to-!" She shook her head wildly. "I am _not_ condoning this irresponsible behavior! Both Buttercup and I warned you about the consequences of taking so much time-!"

"Aww… but I've got a _whole_ box here with your name on it." She stopped in mid rant. Once again her gaze had fastened on the box.

" H-How did you even get them past customs?!"

_Snort_. "Private plane honey. Winning the lotto apparently comes with these things-planes, new house, new Stepford Mommy." He smirked. "C'mon Bwossom… you know you _want_ it…"

Her face twisted but her nostrils flared- clearly the sugar addict was at war with the Commander and Leader.

She whipped around spun the lock and shoved a random binder at the grinning buck tooth.

_Note to self: Sugar always wins._

"Have it back to me by the end of the day and don't you _dare_ give it to anyone else- Pablo included!"

She wrenched the pastry from his hands, plopped it in her mouth and took the pristine white box and hugged it to her like it was her baby.

… Oh yeah at this point it probably was. Brick was gaping at her like an idiot.

"Ah always a pleasure doing business with you Blossom." He snickered as he flipped through the binder. "So nice to know you're most definitely a third made of sugar. It comes in _such_ handy sometimes."

She glared at him from above the pastry- "FWUKOHF!"

Big Bro almost staggered.

"You just sold yourself out for fucking sweets..."

"Bite me Ruff." She snapped before opening the box and shoving one of the bribes in _his_ mouth. "Let's go physics awaits-."

The kids eyes had gone wide however and he... was looking Brick up and down and... Well this was going to be good.

"WELL! Hello there- Blossom sweetie how rude you didn't introduce me to your friend here-." _Snicker_.

Weird. Why was Red suddenly so hostile- and why did she just literally _shove_ Big Bro behind her like… Oh… ho… what was _this?_ Hmm… The Butch would have to observe a little longer.

"You know who he is- we've been in the same class since second grade now if you'll excuse me-."

Now the kids smile was flat out sadistic before he pushed her smoothly aside and extended a hand towards Big Bro.

"Mitch Michelson." He grinned. "I had the pleasure of meeting your brothers this morning but in the chaos I don't believe we were properly introduced."

She glowered but nonetheless stuck another pastry in her mouth. She was avoiding this kid's eye like the plague… again what was the story here.

The grinning brunette continued, "After all I'm guessing from the ever there red hat, that flowing mane of red hair and the red eyes you must be "the famous Brick"- pleasure to _finally_ meet you my good sir. After all Blossom's told me _all_ about you."

Oh… _had she now?_

His brother had gone stiff as a board and hilariously so had the puff- she had frozen in mid bite.

"Mitchell…" She hissed the kid grinned.

"I have to say Bloss- I don't blame you for those never ending "Ruff" rants in the slightest." he winked. "Let me tell you how _nice_ ' it is to _finally'_ meet the famous "Ruff" in question properly- I mean I know I've heard a lot about you over the years but-"

_**CLICKCLACKCLICKCLACK** _

Big Bro's eyes widened and he looked down confused at the box of pastries suddenly in his hand... And the sight of a pink puff... Putting the guy in a headlock with her hand her clasped over his mouth. " Mitch you little weasel! You you-!" She hissed.

He was shaking with laughter before he managed to wrench himself free. " What? I can't thank " Ruff" over here for helping save my friends- is "Ruff" shy?"

"Mitch!" She snapped. Oh boy were those eyes magenta- yeah they looked pretty magenta to Butch- nice knowing you kid…

Said idiot only snickered and then folded his arms.

"Algebra binder- or I sing like an opera tenor."

"You-you- you're not even in-!"

Another smirk. "No but your sister is. Hehehe."

Her face twisted. "Oh you... you.. YOU!" She stalked over and grabbed ' another' notebook which he took with a grin.

"It's not my fault you make it too easy." He snickered again as the bell shrilled. "Oh look at that looks like you need to get going Blossy boo."

"One of these days I'm going to find a way to do the deed so discreetly they'll never find your body." She hissed.

" You've been saying that for years sweetie and you never follow through with it- sides BC would kill ya- I am her favorite after all - heh heh." She bristled and ruffled her hair. "See ya Bloss as always it's been a pleasure and-." He gave Brick another long look before he smirked. "Nice to see you too... " Ruff"." Cue more hyena like cackles and Red turned scarlet. Brick wasn't far behind. " Aw man wait til BC hears about this HA!"

She grabbed him by the scruff and hoisted him up. "Do _not_ test my patience Mitchelson." She hissed. " _Both_ of those binders better be back in my possession by the last bell- _understood!"_

He snickered again, " Of course Blossom- when have I _ever-."_

"Don't be cute with me." Plop. On the ground he went before she turned and grabbed the box back from Brick. "Right. It's time for physics. Joy of joys."

His brother gave her an odd look.

"How long have you been calling me-?"

"Physics! It is time for Physics! C'mon R- BRICK! Yes your name is Brick- so Uh... Come on mustn't be late!" She turned on her heel and began walking _very_ quickly.

"Wait! Pinky! C'mon I wanna know! How long have you been calling- and what'd he mean by "rants" - Pinky get back here!"

"Sorry can't hear you! Newton's law on the brain!"

"Pinky!"

... Well that may have been a missed opportunity but DAMN it was funny... Now... How to get the info out of Michelson...?

_No more boring X' weeklies for me hehe heh._

Still... That bag hung over her shoulder with those magical numbers tucked within.

Time to bring out the big guns.

**_-II-_ **

**Plan C:** **Intimidation.**

 

He slammed his hand on the wall. She barely looked up from her locker.

"Yes…Butch?"

He sneered and folded his arms- puffed up his shoulders.

"I need to talk to ya Puff-."

_That's right- once she saw truly how strong and buff-_

She stood up straight. "Yes?"

_And... How short... The Butch... Was..._

He glared up at the Amazon with her stupid heels and-... damn it!

"Nothin'." He grunted. She blinked but he stormed away.

_Damn it!_

Well... When all else failed... And desperate times called for desperate measures:

**_-II-_ **

**Plan D:** **Begging**

 

She stood by the library doors- in deep conversation with Robin-her cheeks were tinged pink and she had buried her head in her hands- the brunette was against the wall holding her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny Robin!"

"On I beg to differ it totally is- so... the cats out of the bag huh?" More cackling.

A deep groan and she buried her head further. "He went on and on about it through the _entirety_ of physics- he's relentless he won't give up!"

"Well I mean in his defense you used to yell at him for calling you "Pinky"…and you basically did the same thing about him so…-."

"That was different! I never called him Ruff to his _face_!" She threw her hands up in the air and then sighed. "Oh you're right I am a hypocrite… ugh why me. He's never going to let me live this down."

"Well it could be worse-."

"How!?"

"RED!"

"… I stand corrected." She moaned before she stiffly turned with a sigh. "Hello Butch- what is it this time-. What on- Butch what are you-!?"

He fell on his knees before her and then grabbed her leg.

"Please! Please Red I gotta know! Lemme see that binder I'll do anything!"

_Damn it the Butch was man enough to admit when he was desperate!_

He continued hugging the flabbergasted Pink Puff's legs- clinging harder as she attempted to free herself.

"Butch- you- what is the _matter_ with you today!? Damn it let go! I am in no mood for your foolishness!"

"Just lemme see the binder Red! I mean it I'll do anything!

"WHAT BINDER!?" She bellowed.

"Your uniform binder!"

"My what!? Butch I don't have a-!"

"Please I'll clean your room, I'll do your homework! Hell! I'll be your personal sex slave!"

Robin yelped and then burst into more laughter. The Pink puff glowered.

"Butch. Unhand me. _Now._ "

"But… But-!?"

She grit her teeth and oh shit! _MAGENTA EYES!_

He backed away only to hit a pair of legs. Oh God! Not the Dragon!

"Oh for the love of-. He heard a deep sigh and felt a hand on his shoulder. Boomer narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Boomer- can you _please_ explain to me why your brother has been hounding me all day for a _binder?!"_

The blonde sighed, "Sorry Bloss- he's been acting off all day- he was going on and on about the most random shit last night- I think he's coming down with something- don't worry I've got it. C'mon man you're embarrassing yourself." He was shoved in front of the surprisingly quick thinker of a beanpole. Blossom sighed and her eyes thankfully had gone back to the soft pink that meant the danger was past.

"Oh …well feel better Butch sorry I yelled at you I'm just not having a very good-."

"Pinky!" She bristled. Robin snickered.

"Better run Bloss."

"Shut up Robin."

She nonetheless bolted.

"Ah Brick you just missed her."

"I can see that." He folded his arms and cast a look at Butch, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What'd I miss?'

"Oh _nothing_ \- so…" The brunette put a hand on Brick's shoulder, "Mitch let the cat out of the bag I hear- heh heh."

"What's your price Snyder?"

"No more whining about the X-Team fan page."

"Done. Spill."

She smirked. "My Rowdyruff friend- do come with me." She led him away.

They watched them go and Butch let out a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Christ that chick is scary when she's mad." Butch breathed.

"You're a moron." Boomer snapped.

"I'm.. Getting... That...Binder!'"

"Give it up man! Seriously you're starting to scare me a little."

_That's it… No more Mr. Nice Rowdyruff._

**_-II-_ **

He had tried to do this the right way- the 'good' way- but that just blew up in his face!

Fuck codes! He was just gonna steal it.

Steal it. Copy down those glorious numbers and give it right back. Easy. She wouldn't even realize it was gone.

Now... He just had to find the right opportunity.

She was surrounded on all sides- a most protected jewel - if not by her sisters it would be the dragon guarding his treasure.

But Butch wasn't a Rowdyruff for nothing! He was Brick's brother! He was just as smart! He could make plans too! The best time would be during lunch- she'd be busy stuffing her face she wouldn't notice her bag gone for a few minutes!

…Now the question was… which lunch?

Monday: That was the two Red's " special" lunch in other words their Monday meeting or whatever... _Gag_. Point was- no one bugged them. And lived.

_Monday out._

Tuesday: The two of them had lunch with the two brunettes. And the guy with the creepy eyes was just as observant if not as protective as Big Bro... And... Brick may have a problem there- especially if those rumors Butch had heard were true...

_Tuesday out._

Wednesday: Butterbabe and her scintillating curves... And the blonde with the big mouth: In other words "The sister's lunch"

_Wednesday out._

Thursday: The Blues and the Robin chick. The blonde had eyes like a hawk… and he knew too much.

_Thursday out._

Friday: They all had that lunch. Five sets of suspicious eyes- not to mention the fact the dragon was right by her side the entire time.

_Friday out._

Damn it! Glared at his notebook, ripped out the page and threw it behind him.

Okay… so new plan.

"Are you kidding me?" He looked up and met the withering navy look of his stupid brother who had unfolded the rejected plan. "Are you _trying_ to get killed?"

"Go away I'm planning."

"You're not gonna get it out of her man just face it."

"Maybe dumbasses in blue give up but the "Butch" never gives up!"

"Yeah well the "Butch" is gonna end up _dragon chow_ if he doesn't knock it off!"

Butch paused then scowled. "That's my line get your own."

The blonde rolled his eyes. " Hopeless- alright- I know I'm going to regret this but seeing as I have no desire to see my big brother beaten to a pulp... No matter how much he may deserve it- I follow the code." He looked at the page then sighed again.

"Do it Tuesday." He said quickly.

"But Big Bro is there!"

_DUMBASS!_

Boomer snorted and folded his arms. "One. He's the last to get there. He's coming from Shop class. Two: frankly the four of em' get so into their conversations and what not they're completely oblivious anyway. Three: Brick especially is completely distracted - he's too busy staring at Bloss with goo goo eyes and failing miserably at hiding it."

That was such a sad picture. Oh well.

"How do you know...?"

Boomer snorted then," We actually have allies in our quest to make Brick see the pitifully obvious- Robin practically gives a play by play of every "Red's" action to Buttercup. And she has my lunch so she relays it to me."

"Wait... You and Butters have lunch together?!"

He shrugged. "Yeah… we're a team and we're friends so me and her and lately that Mitch guy chill at lunch- oh yeah the kid's thinking of starting a band he wants to hear me play and shit- awesome right!"

"Uh huh… yeah sure whatever- so you think I can swipe it then?"

The blonde shrugged. "More or less- oh and you're even _more_ in luck: they get the _exact_ same table every time- that one in the far corner in Cafe' 2 - and they wait to get in line til they're all there." Their bags will be completely unprotected for a good five minutes. Maybe more if its stir fry day which lucky for you next Tuesday is- you'll have a ten minute window give or take."

Butch blinked. "Since when are _you_ so smart?" His brother frowned and glared at him.

"I might be the dumb and the dumbest but I ain't stupid." He scowled. "And not for nothing- but you're asking for big trouble if you do this- he catches you he's gonna kill you."

" Oh please- the Butch is a master at this shit… he'll never even know I was there…"

The moron raised an eyebrow.

"Right… okay fine whatever you wanna believe that's fine- Okay Bro… listen carefully I'm only going through this once."

**_-II-_ **

**Plan E:** **Infiltration**

 

He raised his hood and slid against the back of the courtyard wall ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from a few freshman. Bah. Nothing to see here fools! Sure he was technically giving up his _own_ lunch period by switching today- having a gym class run by the football coach…was wonderful at times.

His phone buzzed. He nodded. Go time.

" _ **The girls will almost always get there first- they're coming from their history class which ends at one but they get to the Caf' at 1:05- they make a quick pit stop to the girls bathroom then head down- they enter through the back entrance."**_

Like clockwork a distinct set of "clicking" echoed and he ducked behind a tree. Coming from the east side there the svelte redhead and willowy brunette came striding along.

"You know he might be a dick but man Mitch has good taste- tres chic."

Red laughed slightly, "Indeed, I still can't believe it though- I think that lottery win has gone a little to his head. I mean _designer_ bags- and he bought _five_ of them!?"

She shrugged and shifted a sleek looking black bag on her shoulder. "Oh please his money he can do whatever he wants I ain't complaining." She grinned and looped her arm through Red's as they strode though the doors.

He cautiously looked through the window.

" _ **At around the same time Mike comes directly from his math class- not his favorite subject so he's kind of in a crappy mood- stay away from him- he's got a temper. And he's real protective of Bloss… don't piss him off."**_

" _ **Gee I wonder why."**_

"… _**That's just a rumor dude. Trust me."**_

Right…uh huh. Okay. Butch cast a look at the leggy redhead and her equally leggy friend at her side.

If the Butch had a chance of tapping _both_ those lovely ladies at the same time… pfft like he wouldn't take it.

Ah… and here comes the third member of this little party now.

The playboy hockey player came in through the front entrance and sure enough… he looked thoroughly exasperated. He stormed over to the table, plopped his bag on the floor fell into the chair with a scowl and leaned back in the seat. Robin stood up causally and began rubbing his shoulders. He seemed to relax almost instantly from the shoulder rub and leaned upwards to rub noses with the pretty brunette.

… He was good. Butch had to admit a sense of admiration. Successfully keeping his lovely girlfriend _and_ the pretty Pink puff happy… couldn't have been easy.

Said target folded her hands and was looking around listlessly. Gee- wonder who _ever_ she could be looking for. Did the hockey guy resent the fact he was going to lose his puffy paramour soon? Butch couldn't tell.

She did raise her hand up and the two brunettes did also-. Ah. And here comes number four.

" _ **Big Bro is the last like I said- he's coming from shop class and he changes his shirt- but it's usually around 1:10 or so."**_

He looked down at his clock. _1:10._ Damn… Little bro was good.

Boss plopped his bag on the ground with the others and the three stood up. Damn… they really _did_ wait. Weird. The four of them strode over to the lunch line- the jock's bad mood apparently forgotten as his mouth was wide open in a laugh as the other brunette was clinging to his arm- and had her hand up as talked gesturing with her hands- Red look exasperated but Big Bro for some odd reason looked… _amused?!_

… What!?

" _ **Its Stir Fry day Tuesday so they'll be out a lot longer than normal- Brick and Robin both have a very specific order: Mike and Bloss aren't the biggest stir fry fans but they DO nonetheless wait for them."**_

" _ **Gee sounds like a nice little party."**_

" _ **It kind of is… and I'm glad for it… you and I both always said Big Bro needed to be more social- I like the fact he's made friends…"**_

" _ **Bah! Spare me the sappiness Boom. He's only dealing with them to get to Red, you and I both know it."**_

"… _**I don't think so Bro. At first maybe sort of- but... now I'm not so sure…"**_

Pfft. Pansy. He buzzed his lips and crept along the side of the building. He darted a quick peek at the next window- the line was long but one couldn't miss that shock of red hair anywhere- the two redheads were in conversation- but the pink puff looked flustered for some reason- Butch pressed closer to the glass- His brother had nothing but the world's biggest _smirk_ on his face and the two brunettes were laughing hysterically before the playboy put a hand on Red's shoulder as the line split in two- stir fry and no stir fry- he saw Brick stiffen slightly – but Robin only seemed to roll her eyes and pushed him slightly along in front of her.

_That…was weird._

His phone's timer continued to count down but… he stood there regardless.

Big Bro… was he… _smiling?_

…he was. It wasn't the kind of idiot smile like the play boy had lining his face as he made Red laugh and laugh…Butch felt a growl in his throat.

Apparently… there was a lesson that needed to be taught about respecting Rowdyruff property.

But… Butch saw it wasn't the goofy infatuated lovesick puppy dog smile either that was reserved for one Blossom Utonium either.

Regardless… there was an amused half smile on Big Bro's face as the willowy girl continued gesturing wildly with her hands as she spoke- and he was actually _talking_ to her- eyes rolling- shrugging of the shoulders- she even flicked him in the arm and he didn't snap it in two!

… Okay so Big Bro wouldn't do that cause he followed the code too but.. but…!

And then came their other companions- their own food in their hands waiting patiently by the stir fry fans' sides- gabbing away- and… he was… answering them? Joining in… but-… Big Bro… didn't… he only spoke to… that amused half smile… that was… that shouldn't be-.

_This… this was weird._

He turned away from the disturbing sight.

Right. He had a mission to do.

" _ **They pick the table for a reason. It's the closest to the exit to the courtyard- Morebucks has been known to show up and you know Brick- he always wants to make a quick exit. And Blossom's the same way- Mike and Robin hate her too- so the quicker the exit the better- the bags get put against the far wall- no one will see you swipe Bloss's real quick- take it to the school roof- get the binder- copy the numbers and get out."**_

Get the binder. Get out. Right.

He darted another quick peek to make sure they were busy.

Red was back by Boss's side where she belonged. The playboy was obviously in the middle of some stupid story- the other brunette was laughing… and Big Bro… just kept… smiling.

Binder. Numbers.

Mission… right.

**_-II-_ **

The pile by the wall was… problematic. One was obviously Big bro's! err… or was it shit… so Believe had a black backpack too… and… crap it was face down so if there any identifying features they were hidden from view. But no... That wasn't the worst problem- oh no! No because the fates or whatever simply _hated_ Butch today there were two- count with him _two_ identical messenger bags!

…Because oh hell that Mitch guy with way too big a wallet had gone shopping... and brought home bags! Of course he had- he should have known- Bubbles had been gushing all through homeroom!

_FUCK_

Damn it! Damn it! Of all the- Wait! Red wouldn't be stupid- she'd put some kind of identifying feature on her's like Bubbles had almost immediately- a key chain! A patch! A button! _Anything!_

The sleek black leather still shiny with the look of "new" bag stared back at him… and oh hell… he almost cried.

His plan had been perfect. _Perfect!_

Now what was he going to do!?

Damn it! Stupid puff! Stupid Buck tooth! Stupid Big bro and refusing to help Butch in what was clearly the single most important heist in the Rowdyruff's career!

He grit his teeth.

No… A rowdy never gave up. Loud laughter and Butch knew he only had twenty minutes before lunch ended. He heard clicking- was it Red's heels or Robin's!?

His eyes darted left and right. Bag on the left- bag on the right-

"Damn it Brick will you shut up already!"

"Oh now _why_ would I do that _Pinky-_ oh yeah I can call you that _whenever_ I want now by the way no argument whatsoever- sixth grade huh? Oh how the mighty have fallen…"

"Bloss he has a point you know."

"Shut up Michael!"

"Ha! Man Brick you should hear some of the sixth grade stories- oh man they're beautiful."

" _Really_ now Snyder- oh _do_ tell."

"Robin! Robin don't you dare!"

Closer… closer… he could almost feel the flames now..

"Aw but Bloss- c'mon that _is_ a funny story-!"

"Michael! I swear to God-!"

Oh… oh FUCK IT!

His hand shot out- he grabbed the straps and bolted up to the roof. His breathing was heavy- oh shit man that been too close.

He looked down. Okay... so he'd just committed his first… err crime in… six or so years but… it wasn't like he was rusty! Oh no!

…Besides he was gonna give it back! And-

SCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHH

OYE! SEAGULL!

He ducked the white dive bomber which had apparently become hell bent on knocking Butch off the roof- oh… look a nest.

Ugh… of course.

"Damn it! Screw off ya rat with wings! Go on shoo! Shoo!"

Wait- oh shit- strap! Foot! Fuck!

Down he went- and… that sounded horrifyingly like flying paper.

_Oh… fuck my life._

The contents lay strewn on the roof everywhere… _everywhere!_

" _ **And for the love of God man… make sure you don't leave any evidence- leave it EXACTLY as you found it."**_

Oh…Butch was gonna die.

He looked dumbly down at the bags in his hands… four… in all.

Then his gaze went to the terrifying mess in front of him. His phone beeped.

Okay… no… no problem. The Butch was smart! He…he could figure out this little puzzle! How hard could it be!?

Some things were obvious. He put anything with the color pink in one corner, and yellow in another… and AHA Hockey planner! Believe! Oh look- and here was a schematic of a car- that was obviously Boss's.

See piece of cake! He grabbed a random binder labeled – "English" and flipped it open.

… And truly wished he hadn't.

_Pinky. Pinky. .Pinky._

Written all over an _entire_ page… that same word. Over and over again. Butch slapped his forehead and ripped it out before crumbling it. He was so lucky the Butch was such a good brother because Brick Anthony Jojo needed help. Now. Today. This called for a serious intervention.

He set the offending item in Brick's pile.

Another binder- he sneered: Though with "friends" like these no wonder Brick had become this caricature of himself. He practically threw the binder aside- oddly labeled "X'Team PR"strangely enough not Red's but the Snyder chick's and the cute little _love note_ tucked within almost made him vomit. That lame ass Believe had even doodled a little _birdy_ surrounded by hearts and _ugggh_

Brick needed new friends. Fast.

Another unassuming binder and his eyes practically popped out of his head. The neat little "personal" notes written in the margin surrounded by English notes: Oh… oh boy.

_" Michael please tell me its okay for me to come today."_

_" the door's unlocked Bloss- no worries_

_" you're a saint. Thank you."_

_" always happy to be of service ;) - btw Tweety was hoping she could come - that okay with you I know you like your privacy."_

" _As long as it doesn't end up on face place I suppose its fine."_

" _Well in that case! How's about I invite Jojo too ;p Make it a real party haha "_

_"Michael… need I remind you that you're still on thin ice buddy from that " mouse" infestation!_

"A _w Bloss I'm so proud! You made a pun! XD but seriously though- as always the rink is open- stay for as long as you need: I'll leave the keys if necessary. You need a break. Can't have Townsville's favorite sou chef stress herself into another panic attack… seriously please don't do that again :( "_

He frowned. Panic attack? Jeez sounded a bit extreme-.

Rink huh… well… okay… so fantasies aside that… did make _much_ more sense than some kind of threesome between those two brunettes and Red. But… wonder what the big secret was though…? The conversation abruptly ended and the little doodle of what looked like a hockey stick confirmed the owner pretty quick.

He shrugged and shoved the binder into Believe's pile.

_Whatever. Not my problem._

Every single… freaking binder was a dud. Every single… god damn it! He shoved the last one onto Red's pile.

She didn't _have_ it?! Why wouldn't she have it!? If Butch were in her shoes he'd certainly want those magical numbers within arm's reach at all times! Bragging rights man! Just.. _UGGGH!_

His phone suddenly shrilled.

Time was up! Crap! Crap!

He shoved Brick's pile in his backpack. The other black bag had a hockey stick keychain- thank God life was being kind. There was a golden bird hanging off one of the zippers of the designer bag on the right- no way could Butch have seen it beforehand cause it was damn small but jeez! Fucking figured!

Red's had of all things a pink flower- gee how original. Again… way too small for people to see at a distance. Completely not the Butch's fault!

… And there was one lone piece of evidence without a home.

He frowned and picked up the book- then his eyes rolled.

The War of the Roses: a Brief history

Ugh… Butch slammed the nerd book into Brick's bag before he jumped down- and quietly opened the door. The four of them were engrossed in their conversation: Believe's arm was wrapped around Robin's shoulder and the Reds were on the other side of the table- thankfully not facing the door but rather the cafeteria itself- probably on a lookout for Morebucks…

Well… this had been a lovely waste of time. He slid the bags through the door- and stormed off.

Fucking… the hell man!

All that effort! For squat shit!

He turned slightly- Boss leaned back in his chair and was still incessantly teasing Red about whatever had happened in sixth grade. The two brunettes were snickering- sure enough Butch also spotted Robin's phone discreetly hidden under the table- her fingers were flying.

So she was a little spy.

Part of him wanted to warn Big Bro…

The other half remembered the page of notes consisting of nothing but the word "Pinky".

_He needs all the help he can get. It's a worthy cause._

His gaze however went to the other redhead at the table- _panic attack huh?_

Again… in Butch's humble opinion a good tumble in between the sheets would be a great cure all for Red- preferably with his older brother so two birds could be killed with one stone but…

He buzzed his lips. The operation had been a failure…

Back to the drawing board. The laughter echoed behind him as he discreetly closed the door on… that… rather familiar… deep laughter.

**_-II-_ **

He smirked. Bah! Bow fools! Bow to the beast that was the _Butch!_

Well if there was one thing that could after all make him feel better after a failed heist it was _Alien Wars II_ – he narrowed his eyes- some punk thought to steal the Butch's antimatter gun! Ha! Take that! That's right worms! Grovel! Cry! _Scream!_

He frowned and grimaced- okay so maybe the screaming wasn't necessary: he clicked his audio sync off- seriously the guy was starting to get personal and while Butch didn't technically _have_ a mother… there was no need to call said imaginary woman so many foul words in a single sentence- Butch was sure the woman if the woman had existed she would have been a lovely old soul.

Idiots.

The door opened and cue… the singing. He rolled his eyes. The blonde sining one of his lovesick ditties plopped on the couch by Butch's side.

"Hey Bro- so how's _it_ go eh?" He elbowed him.

"Fuck off. I'm busy."

"No luck?" It was sickeningly sweet. _Brat._ He glared at the smug blonde.

"She didn't have it." He grumbled. Boomer snorted.

"I could have told you that." He muttered and stretched out his lanky arms. "Ready to give up yet?"

"The Butch never gives up."

His idiot brother sighed and opened his notebook – and began tuning his guitar listlessly.

"Your funeral."

"See if I give you those numbers." Butch grunted- Boomer stiffened and then sent him a nasty look but persisted to string along to some random tne or whatever. Ugh.

The door opened again and Butch stiffened instinctively- that whistling… that whistling wasn't normal…

Boomer looked up and smirked.

"Well aren't _we_ in a chipper mood? Have a good day Big bro?"

Boss paused in mid step he looked strangely distracted- but he plopped his bag on the floor and sauntered to the fridge.

"Yeah. Sure- good." He muttered and downed a bottle of water.

"Good shift?"

"Uh yeah. Good. Made money."

_Well why else would you work? Dumb ass._

The whistling began again- and Butch looked agog- okay… what the hell!? Why was Big bro _whistling!?_ Seriously.. this.. this was creepy! He bashed Boomer with his elbow.

"Ow! Jeez what was that for!?"

"What the fuck man?"

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with him!?"

"…what?"

Dumbass! Clearly something was wrong! Clearly… he was… he was possessed! Yeah that was it! This wasn't his brother at all! The weird shit he saw at lunch only proved it!

"I think Big Bro's possessed or something!"

_Snort._ "Oh he's _possessed_ by something alright…" Another snicker.

" Boomer… he's _smiling!"_

" I always smile." The "not" Brick paused in his one man whistling symphony and raised an eyebrow.

"No you don't." Butch snapped. "Who are you and what have you done with my big brother?!"

Another rolling of blue eyes and the red eyes narrowed. "Cripes- whatever no time for this shit now." He dug in his wallet and slammed a few bills on the counter. "Listen you two are doing take out cause you ain't touching my kitchen."

Boomer raised an eyebrow and that smug little grin was on his face again, "Oh? Plans tonight big bro?"

He flashed him an irritated look as he began removing his oily shirt, "As a matter of fact you nosy fucker I do. I'm meeting Pinky at the library – we got a project then we're heading to Freddy's for some grub."

"Oh? Study date then?" More snickers.

"Nice try- the Norms will be there too."

"Norms?" Butch paused his game.

"It's what Believe and Snyder apparently call themselves- or what the girls called em I don't know- stupid but again kind of catchy"

"Ooh… so a _double_ date- not bad Big Bro- good approach."

"It's a project. Not a date. Fuck off." He flipped them both off and floated listlessly up the stairs. Sounds of drawers opening and closing echoed- Boomer's snickers grew louder. Butch's own mouth curled deviously.

Project… _riiiight._

A few moments later the "not" going on a date form of their big brother returned: Sporting a crisp white shirt, an actual _jacket_ versus his usual hoodie and jeans that were shockingly _not_ ripped.

Oh yeah… _project_ uh huh- who was he dressing up for then? _Believe?_

Moron. Though why the guy was actually wearing those goddamned _glasses-_ Butch would never know. Moron. Fine scare off Red with the eye wear from hell.

_Oh my God is he serious right now!_

He was actually attempting to comb his hair… well miracles did happen. It was a lost cause but Butch applauded the effort regardless. After all, save the dorky glasses…

That whole outfit _screamed_ "date night."

The moron finished his useless task, flipped up his keys in his hand, and peered in his reflection before smoothing out _one_ more piece of hair before plopping on the cap…which made it all for nothing anyway but whatever.

"Right." He lifted his bag and plopped it on the side of the couch- muttering to himself as he rifled through his stuff.

_Ugh. Nerd. Whatever- time for some alien ass whoop-._

"The fuck this ain't my book?"

_Twitch._

What… but-… but-! It… That was a nerd book!? Who else could it belong to!? His heart began to pound. Images flashed through his mind- so many hotties… so many the Butch hadn't been able to experience!

Brick buzzed his lips. "Moron was going crazy looking for this… idiot I told him no one would steal it."

_Oh… oh sweet irony…_

He shook his head and shoved the book back in the bag. "Whatever. Right don't destroy the place you two… seriously don't- I'm saving up for a new phone don't make it harder-." He cringed and took a deep breath. Clearly still in mourning. "See you later." He swung the bag over his shoulder, adjusted his cap one more time and out the door he went.

Butch still for cautionary sake declined to release the breath he was holding until he heard the car safely pull out and speed away.

_Oh…oh that was too close._

"You're a fucking idiot- you are _so_ lucky he was too distracted to be thinking clearly." The blonde swiped him in the head. " Dumbass. Let this be a lesson to you!"

"Aw save your morality bull for someone who cares- I'm still getting those numbers- one way or another!"

The kid rolled his eyes, "Hopeless. Seriously- you're hopeless. Whatever- lets do Chinese I'm fucking starved."

He grabbed his phone and the money. Butch sneered and returned to his game.

_**-II-** _

_Sluuuuurp._

" Jeez would it kill you to have some manners?" Boomer snapped witheringly as he plopped the last Crab Rangoon in his mouth. Butch looked over his noodles scathingly.

"And you have no manhood left- seriously _manners_ \- _you_?" He snorted. "The belching king is scolding _me_ about manners?!- the blonde has you on one hell of a leash." He muttered.

Boomer's cheeks went pink. "S-Shut up! That was… when we were what… twelve! Thirteen! – I've moved on from that shit!"

"Ha! Okay- _whipped_."

"I am not!"

A fortune cookie hit him in the head. He glared at him. Boomer glared back.

"Ugh- seriously." He buzzed his lips irritably. "Where the hell is he? It's been what… two- three hours? How long does a project take?"

"They were going to Freddy's remember- they probably lost track of time- speaking of Big Bro though- we should probably clean this up." He gestured to the piles of Chinese boxes on the coffee table. "I think we kind of made a mess and you know Big Bro and being… err clean."

Butch snorted and picked his controller back up, "Meh please- the lovesick idiot will be too _chipper_ to even notice."

_Snort._ "True. Think he'll ask her out?"

"That would involve him _liking_ her remember- and our dear big brother most certainly _doesn't_ remember?"

Another snort. "Oh yeah – how could I have forgotten but hmm- I can see it now." He snickered, "He's probably repeated himself a good… ten or so times."

"And stuttering like crazy."

"And the Norms are probably dying trying to keep a straight face"

"Again stupid ass name."

"Yeah but super catchy-."

_**BOOM.** _

The observatory went pitch black. He blinked- well the downpour had been getting steadily worse, enough so that the dumbass had tried texting Big Bro about having an umbrella before he'd remembered the obvious.

"Guess a power line went out."

"Or a circuit breaker." Butch muttered before he stood up.

"Whatcha' doin'?"

"Tripping the breaker- I was in the middle of a good match damn it."

"Don't get shocked."

"Yeah- yeah." Butch flipped his cell phone light- "Thanks for the help by the way." He muttered but the blonde was blissfully oblivious as usual. He descended the stairs quickly- the flat box was easy enough and Big Bro's neat handwriting clearly marked all the switches.

… Which were all tripped.

Jeez must have been hell of a bolt.

Whatever- he flashed the light- let's see… living room…living room… ah here we go-!

Something cold pressed against his skin- before something _sharp_ pierced his arm!

Wait… _pierce!_

_N-Needle!?_

"Hello Butch."

He felt his blood run cold by the deep snarled hiss and then a horrifying familiar bout of _nausea_ overcame him. Oh… oh no.

He gulped, "Oh… hi… P-Pops."

The bloodshot cruel black gaze narrowed and his blood chilled even more as that same needle was held in the air- the simian continued to glare at him before he held it out again.

"Upstairs. You will come with me upstairs now- and we will come face to face with that worthless excuse of a youngest son of mine- Boomer- who will wait with you Butch- my belligerent middle son as we await the last of my ungrateful brats- _Brick._ To return. _"_

The tone was menacing. And the white liquid was terrifying in its simplicity. Slowly Butch's hands went up.

**_-II-_ **

"B-Bro?"

"Quiet. Just be quiet Boomer." Butch hissed. "He's on… he's on a rampage- listen to him he has no idea what he's saying. Can you- I dunno- wrists?"

His blonde little brother whimpered and shook his head. "They're too tight." He whispered and struggled against the bonds. "W-What about Big Bro!? He'll have no idea what he's walking into-!?" He hissed.

"Son of a bitch planned this all along- he's been waiting for Big Bro to leave- you know the fucking coward's terrified of him!"

Mojo ceased in his ranting and whipped around. " _WHAT!?_ I- The great Mojo Jojo! _Afraid_ of my pathetic excuse of an eldest traitor of a son! HA! It is _he_ who will be afraid of _I_ \- the Great Mojo Jojo! Who has come to bring his ungrateful foolish excuses of sons to heel! Whose traitorous actions will not be tolerated as they are traitorous and thus I cannot be seen to condone them!"

"We ain't traitors you piece of monkey shit!" Boomer snarled.

"I am an ape! And watch your language young man!"

"Screw you Pops- you ain't our fucking dad!" Butch bellowed. C'mon… c'mon the monkey may have been a dip shit but he was real good at tying fucking knots!

He seemed to notice Butch's attempts and he sneered. "Ha! Try all you will you wretched boy- but I the great Mojo Jojo have ensured you will never escape those bonds!" He held up the needle again and Butch froze- feeling the familiar creepy crawling feeling rise up his arms and legs.

"Butch… Butch not now…" Boomer hissed. "C'mon man you gotta focus!"

Needles… Sharp… Sharp needles…

" _STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS!"_

_The crash was loud. Sickening. And terrifying as Boomer huddled against him- weeping like a sissy and… and there went another crash._

" _He's gonna kill him… Butch you gotta do something! Butch! Butch!"_

_Butch… Butch…_

"Butch"!

He blinked and Boomer's eyes were filled with nothing but terror. Just like… he swallowed hard.

Okay… okay focus man. Focus. Ignore the terrifying needle filled with A'X- ignore it! He… he had to get Boomer out! Or he had to get a phone and-.

Do what!? Brick didn't have one! But… but he'd be walking into a-! He heard a slap and a ripping sound before his brother cried out and the duct tape went clean over his mouth. His struggles grew more frenzied.

The monkey smirked and held up the tape triumphantly but he paused when an even more horrifying sound echoed in the night air.

A car.

Oh… oh no.

"Ah… I do believe that is the last of my ungrateful sons now- he will be coming up these stairs any minute now- and I cannot allow you foolish traitors to alert Brick- the last of the foolish traitorous trio of sons of mine – of my presence here-." He ripped off another piece of tape and Butch saw the needle.

He also heard the door click. Boomer began yelling through his gag-.

"What the-? What'd you idiots do!? Cripes! I can't leave ya alone for one second can I-!"

The monkey's smirk was sadistic and-. Butch grit his teeth and despite his tied up feet managed to knee the wretched simian in the jaw and bit down on his gloved hand. He cried out and Butch took his chance.

"BOSS IT'S A TRAP! GET OUTTA HERE!"

"QUIET YOU WRETCHED LITTLE TRAITOR!"

He heard the roar before he saw anything- Mojo went flying as Butch felt his bonds vaporized and he was pulled to his feet. Another blur of red and flames surrounded Brick- his eyes wild and crazed with a draconian fury that Butch couldn't help but back away from.

"Get. Boomer. Out." Brick hissed.

"B-Big bro?"

"NOW!"

He gulped but knew better than to argue with that tone. The blonde had managed to struggle to his feet and was hopping like an idiot trying to keep his balance. He ripped the tape off and then began untying Boomer's legs. Another crash. Another boom. Oh… of course the shit head had brought a fucking laser gun to a fucking fist fight!

Brick dodged one shot but the wall didn't- and… neither did… Oh… oh _why!?_

_My…big screen…_

His beloved television… gone… vaporized.

Son… of a-!

Another loud burst of thunder hid the ensuing _boom_ of Mojo hitting the wall- straight into the kitchen… and there went Brick's beloved stove…

Loud footsteps and something was shoved in his hands- a bag? Boomer's was shoved towards him.

"GO! GO!" Brick bellowed and he stooped over to grab something- his own backpack- before shoving both of them out the door. The whole not having _any_ powers whatsoever really didn't make this easy!

Boomer however froze. "My… no my-!"

" Cripes Boomer leave it!" Brick grabbed their younger brother by the shoulders and soon had no choice but to physically drag him down the stairs and throw him into the backseat.

He pushed the pedal to the metal and for once in his life Butch was grateful he had stopped to put his seat belt on. The rain was terrible… horrible… pounding away- but Brick's gaze never left the road nor did his speed slow- Boomer whipped around- his face was a pallid white – almost like he was expecting some crazed simian like robot to be racing after them.

The car abruptly stopped by the time they had almost reached the city limits. The ignition went off and slowly Boss's fingers unpeeled from the wheel leaving deep indents in the leather. Butch's own grip on his seat belt finally loosened. Boomer's soft crying was the only sound discernible despite the pouring rain.

P-Pansy. Always… always was the biggest _sissy_ of the Rowdyruffs! Always had been! Always would be!

"Are you two okay?" Butch flinched but nodded towards his older brother who was still as stone.

"Yeah… we're okay. Son of a bitch ambushed us but-."

"A'X?"

"Y-Yeah. Or else we would have been helping you beat the fucking piece of-."

Brick had already popped open his glove compartment and was rifling through it. "How much?"

"I...I dunno… a whole needle's worth?"

"Headache? Nausea? Feverish?"

Boomer whimpered again, "My head's killing me."

Another sharp red gaze but Butch shook his head, "I'm okay… give it to him."

"No symptoms whatsoever?"

He felt like he was going to puke. He shook his head. "No. None."

The needle was disturbingly close and Butch flinched away from it as Boomer shakily held out his wrist.

"I can't give you all of this- but this should get your C'X levels back to normal." He murmured. "Butch- you're sure, this is my last stash of the stuff until I can get some more-." His voice trailed. "Somehow."

Oh right…their entire emergency kit was still in the observatory. But... Antidote X' would be out of their systems in twenty four hours give or take on its own… the Chemical X' Boomer was getting now was just to keep him more or less comfortable and not be sick as a dog.

The Butch was obviously made of stronger stuff than that.

His younger brother hit the back of the seat with an uncomfortable jolt- and both his and Brick's arms flew out to steady him as the X' surged through his veins- in a disturbing mirror to the girls… damn… that had been… almost a month… maybe a few weeks more give or take now.

Her eyes had glowed a sickening lime green so bright it had made Butch's head hurt- he'd felt the _crack_ in his wrist as much as he'd heard it when her head had gone crashing down on it full force- before her legs had seized and her arms went flying: it had taken all of his strength to keep her from convulsing herself into a coma.

Thankfully his brother had much more control over his own body and Brick's car didn't end up a mangled mess. His breathing raced... and then slowed before the sickening electric blue irises gave way to the deep navy Butch was used to.

God he hated when they had to do that…

"Feel better little bro?" Butch said cautiously as the crackling navy eyes focused on him once more.

"Yeah… jeez… ow… son of a…" He held his head, "Damn it… I hate that shit."

_That makes two of us._

Brick was silent as he tapped the bottle- his mouth in a firm line- "Last call Butch… there's just enough-."

"I'm fine Boss." He swallowed down the vomit that was seeping up his throat. He clenched his fists as Brick looked thoroughly unconvinced but nonetheless the precious C'X went back in the glove compartment.

"…What do we do?" Boomer finally murmured. "Do we… we're gonna have to go to the girls right!? T-Tell them Mojo-."

Go to the girls… go to the _girls!?_

"No! Absolutely fucking not! NO way! We are _men_ damn it! We're the fucking Rowdyruff boys! We can't go to the mother fucking Powerpuffs for _everything!"_

"What if the fucking monkey attacks the city Butch? This ain't about our fucking pride! People could get-!"

"Damn it Boomer will you listen to yourself! Calm the hell down and listen for a sec! Boss will figure something out! He always does! The monkey ain't getting away with this but if we go and run to the girls now they will _never_ respect us as anything but their lackeys and the Rowdyruff Boys " _will NEVER be anyone's lackey or chump again!"_ Hear me! NEVER! So shut the hell up!"

Boomer went quiet- and Brick too was eerily quiet. Butch buzzed his lips.

"Sorry but… you were gonna put yourself into a fucking panic little bro… so… Boss what's the plan- what do we do?"

Silence.

"Big Bro… you _do_ have a plan right…?"

More silence.

"…Brick?"

"…I don't know."

**_-II-_ **

This… this was hell.

Being homeless… _again…_ sucked.

For a year the three of them had wandered- - they'd stayed at the pink… thing's cabin once but… meh they'd come back one day and the place had been torn down- again no explanation- well now there was some kind of building or something had gone up.

So… for almost…six months they'd been…well homeless. It hadn't…been _so_ bad- in retrospect it could have been worse- they could have been created in a climate which wasn't usually balmy and sunny- they could have been dealing with a New England winter or a Death Valley esque summer…

But… one got used to… well… having a roof.

And while Boss's car was wonderfully appareled and rather comfortable for short periods… three days of sleeping in it… was beginning to take its toll.

Brick's hair looked worse than ever. Boomer's gait was slightly off due to the whole being… crushed in a back seat with stork legs that were… ridiculous really- seriously…how tall _was_ Boomer anyway?

And as for the Butch… well…

"Butch tryin' out a new hair style bud?"

He frowned and looked at Harry witheringly- both for the snide tone and the informal "bud" comment.

"Fuck off." He muttered.

"Jeez… _touchy."_ The quarterback folded his arms, "You've been off a bit is all- seriously both the twins were able to throw you aside like nothin'- everything okay?"

_Like you care._ He glared, "Shitty time sleeping."

The idiot frowned, "Meh I hear you- the rain's putting everyone in a shitty mood- look at us- reduced to practicing in the _gym_ of all places- fuck that man. Coach must be nuts we're not gonna be able to get shit done- Butch? Yo? You listenin?"

He blinked and then blinked again. "Oh… uh yeah-. Uh I'll work on those plays just uh-."

Now the kid's eyes narrowed, "Okay… you know what- quarterback privilege." He grabbed his arm. "Let's go- you're obviously not feelin' it today and this is the third time you've dozed off too."

"Are you kicking me off _my_ field!?"

"Excuse you? _Your_ field? Butch- my man. This is for your own good- I ain't letting my best tackler get pummeled into the ground because he's out of it." He was shoved out the door. "Butch try and get some sleep man- you look like shit- not to be an ass."

_Well excuse me: front seats of cars aren't the most luxurious of sleeping arrangements._

He growled and nonetheless stormed off in the direction of the band room-knowing Boomer he'd be there still. He had been spending as much time as possible in the last couple of days- it wasn't like they had anywhere _else_ to go. Brick was still trying to scrounge together a plan…and also trying to keep that _very_ observant pink Puff of his off the scent at the same time.

_Speak of the devil…_

Ah looks like he had the same idea. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't you have football practice?"

"Harry told me I looked like too much shit to play football- I've been ordered to "go home and sleep."-."

He grimaced. "Yeah… well… where's Boom?"

"Where else- the band room." He folded his arms and grimaced, "Brick… I mean this with all the brotherly love I can- _when is the last time you washed your hair!?"_ -." It was scraggly, shoved in a horrid excuse of a ponytail that looked more like a rat's nest and frankly looked even worse than usual. A pink tinge came to his cheeks and he shoved the bill of his cap over his eyes.

"It doesn't look that bad does it…?"

"Err… yeah it kind of does-." He sighed and looked around. "Okay- look I'll cover for you- go into the locker room and shower real quick okay-."

"… I don't have a-."

He shoved his bag at him, "Then wear mine- it's better than Boom's and _please_ tell me you've come up with _something!?"_

His brother grimaced. "I have…" He muttered. Butch sighed in relief. "But you're not gonna like it…"

_Nothing can be worse than your car for three days… NOTHING._

"Look… just shower and then tell me okay- I'll go find Boomer."

"Sup' boys."

He froze. Oh hell. _Not_ the time.

She sashayed towards them, the glimmering lime irises seemed to be so much _brighter_ than normal... Which Butch had begun to realize meant she was either extremely amused… or pissed beyond all reason.

He buzzed his lips. She had been on his case… _all fucking day._

His fans would mob him and then just as quickly _run_ the hell away because there the green puff was- through his classes she had been in his face- " _Pay attention asswipe!" –"You're drooling all over my notebook perv!" – "Your hair looks like shit- more so than normal."_

That…comment had almost landed a chair in her smug face if anything to get that nonchalant ruby smirk off her goddamn smug face! Her and her stupid… house… and roof… and father who would do anything for her and her stupid sisters!

She was like some kind of fucking… annoying fly that refused to just go and get stuck on some goddamn fly paper! She had been buzzing around him – nonstop- and while normally Butch would have loved the delicious irony of having the hot green puff following him like a puppy dog… he wasn't even in a mood now for a quickie under the bleachers… hell it was nothing but mud anyway…!

"Hey Buttercup." His brother's tone was wary and somewhat exhausted- the bill of his hat went even further over his eyes as she cocked her sly little head and leaned upwards.

"Shit Cap Boy… you look like shit."

_Hilarious… fucking bitch. Leave my brother alone._

"I'm aware thanks…now- if you'll excuse me." He tried to shove past her but she grabbed his arm.

"Hold it." She narrowed her eyes. "You're walking weird."

He blinked as she floated up and behind him.

"Crooked neck?"

"Uh yeah but no big- OW!"

Her hands had gone to either side of Big Bro's head and one twist left, right, and forward- the crack was sickening.

"What the?! You crazy bitch are you trying to kill my brother!" His hands glowed green.

But instead of being dead his brother only blinked- and held his neck wonderingly.

"What the… how'd you?"

She snorted, "Simple enough fix. You should lay off on the late night computer binges." Her eyes narrowed. "Falling asleep upright is _horrible_ for the spine." She beamed and patted him on the shoulder. "Just thought you might want to hear it from me and not in a lecture from Leader Girl for once."

His brother made no further comment. Her smirk grew.

"Well seeing as I'm the one who found you first I'll just tell you that the uniforms should be in by tomorrow by noon or so- Bubs and Leader Girl want you three to come and try em' out… and stay for dinner and some shit. Okay- see you boys later- and remember Cap Boy… _no more computer binging."_ Another horrifying bright smile. " Toodles."

_She's up to something. Why do I feel like I'm not going to like it?_

Brick lifted up a tuft of his hair gingerly before he grabbed the bag and hurried into the locker room.

Boomer was relatively easy to find- sulking in the music room… with no guitar: his excuse of "replacing" strings had appeased his teacher somehow- maybe Boomer had some of the inherent "blues" charm- who knew point was he'd been able to get away with being unable to participate for the last couple of days… Butch hadn't been so lucky… his cleats and pads were missed- and while luckily for him the spare pair weren't _too_ bad… they also reeked… and who knew who else had used them in the past.

He needed his stuff- and Coach was getting _pissed._

_I don't suppose a monkey vaporized my gear is a legit excuse…_

Needless to say… this was a disaster of utmost proportions. Butch had yet to be able to properly grieve for his beloved big screen, Boomer's guitar (the one Butch and Brick had saved for nearly a year to get him for Christmas last year mind you) was missing and… everything else they owned was trapped with a homicidal sputtering monkey.

Brick had to come up with something… _quick._

Their brother was waiting for them in the courtyard- hair wet and shoved in a ponytail: Butch's shirt was also too short on him- but he had shoved his jacket over it.

"Hey Big Bro-"

"Quiet!" Brick hissed and quick as a snake had dragged both of them into a secluded alcove. "Okay… Listen I think… I think I know what we're gonna do now-."

Ha! That was Butch's big Bro for you! Always knew what to do! So he'd taken a bit of a longer time coming up with this master plan than normal? No problem!

He nodded sagely, "Okay Boss what's the plan?"

Brick looked around and then snapped a tree branch off before he knelt on the ground- mud and all and drew a circle.

"Okay… so… we know the monkey's… got the advantage now… but he's also predictable. You know him- he'll be right back on his routine and daily schedule now that's he back at the observatory."

Boomer nodded, "Yeah… but-."

"So that's where we got him. The fucking asshole has some kind of compulsion disorder I swear: you know how freaked out he gets when his routine is interrupted- every Saturday he goes out and heads to the local fruit market- its fifteen minutes away but that walk sign is slow- it takes exactly two minutes and fifteen seconds to change: I've timed it the last couple of days-. All in all- there and back: Mojo will be gone for exactly seventeen and a half minutes. Plenty of time for us to storm the place, grab our shit and get out."

Butch blinked. "… So… we're not gonna beat the living shit out of him?"

He shook his head. "I'm more concerned about getting our stuff out bro and-…" His voice trailed and he averted his gaze. "You two grab as much of it as possible but when I give the word we're going understood: Only the essentials! Clothing and shit that can't be replaced- Boom I'm really sorry I didn't think to grab your guitar and Butch.. I'll buy you a new TV I swear… somehow but.." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't know… how long this is going to last boys- we'll get the observatory back when he's thrown back in jail sure but-."

"That doesn't solve anything no offense Big Bro… so this'll happen every time he escapes?! You know how he is!"

"And he was pretty pissed Boss… what if-."

"What ifs… are irrelevant right now Butch: I am going no matter what- I need to get in there-."

_Jeez… he must be freaking about his books or something._

"Brick… dude no offense but your books can be-."

"I ain't worried about my fucking books Butch! That piece of shit has access to my workshop! Unlimited access!"

Butch froze.

"Yeah you heard me. Unlimited access to every single project I have been working on… _including_ my energy converter notes, schematics and _everything_ else."

Oh… that wasn't good.

"O-Okay… s-so we'll be grabbing all the shit upstairs while you pack up your workshop-."

"No time." He shook his head and the grip on the stick grew tighter. "I'm torching it."

Silence.

"WHAT!?"

"SHHH! God damn it Boomer keep your voice down!" Brick roared. _Irony._

"Y-You can't! You've worked too hard- fuck my music! Fuck it! I'll help you!"

Butch shook his head. "You said yourself to save the irreplaceable stuff! We can get new clothes but there's stuff in there you've worked on since-!"

"This isn't up for negotiation."

"Big bro you can't be-!"

"I'm not having my own work used against me! I'm not having it used in ludicrous "doomsday" machines! I am _not_ allowing _my_ work to be used against this city, my brothers and the girls! – It would take hours to go through it all: time we don't have: it's all up here anyway." He pointed to his head. "Boomer you get your music. Butch you get your football shit. Both of you grab clothes and grab some of mine as well I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But its not fair Big Bro…" Boomer murmured. "It's not… my music's up here too you know." He poked his own head. "I-I don't need my notebooks… just… just let me help you get _some_ of your stuff… Big Bro… you know it's not fair!"

There was a silence. "Life's not always fair Boomer. That's a lesson you best learn."

"…But we're heroes now…" Butch finally found his voice.

"…Yes I am." Brick took a deep breath. "And thus I'm taking the steps necessary to protect my city."

**_-II-_ **

It was go time. T minus… four hours give or take. Brick had cautiously parked the car somewhat close to the observatory but far enough not be seen: Mojo got up way early… seven or so: he'd have his breakfast and then he'd be on his way for the latest "banana" delivery by nine.

Seventeen…point thirty seconds.

They had that pitiful amount of time to pack up their entire lives… and then run for them.

The monkey had near unlimited access to A'X – he'd synthesized plenty of it over the years… including the version that in the wrong hands- i.e. Mojo's- could cripple them in seconds. It was the most terrifying substance known to man: And he had used it as a weapon and… punishment for… years.

He thankfully had never been able to figure out how to get it in big enough quantities to be a problem for the girls: Butch wondered idly if they even _knew_ about it- after all it hadn't been made for _them…_

He rubbed his arm: it still stung somewhat- it had been a while since he'd gotten a direct dose… he bit his lip. Son of a… son of a bitch.

"Butch?"

He scowled as raindrops suddenly began pouring on them. His mouth twisted before he jerked his head back to avoid the deluge: fucking- of course it had started to rain- oh god freaking forbid they be given a break in life!

There was another timid repeat of his name and he met the blue gaze of the dumb ass behind him- sprawled out against the entirety of the back seat but his younger brother's ridiculously long stork legs still stuck out from the side- Seriously Butch had heard of growth spurts but this shit just wasn't natural man!

Not to mention he and blonde just looked fucking ridiculous. Not that Butch had any desire to be roasted or electrocuted tonight – though the dark coloring of those clouds up there was ominous… -

Still maybe it would be better for the blonde and redhead to switch Puffs because seriously… at most the little kitchen angel was what-? Five… four maybe? So combined with his stork of a younger brother… yeah ridiculous- he'd have to carry her around so as not to lose her in a crowd - … not that the dumb ass would probably mind in the slightest… fucking whipped dog.

And the other dumb ass here! Sprawled over the side- finally having passed out in sheer exhaustion- his stupid hat shoved over his eyes in a pathetic mockery of a sleeping mask and… God damn it! WHAT!?

What did the moron want now?!

The blonde gulped- good- Butch was in no fucking mood to deal with his stupid harping tonight… too much was at stake.

"Bro… I… I can take a watch… you… you should sleep."

Oh yeah… brilliant idea. Not.

"Go the fuck to sleep Boom." He snapped. Idiot. Fucking idiot.

"But Butch… you've been up for-."

"I said go the fuck to sleep! And will you be quiet before Boss wakes-!"

Another grunt. And Idiot number two was back in the land of the living. Damn it! He'd finally just gotten-!

"Both of you idiots get to sleep… we need to be ready for tomorrow." Brick muttered before he sat up and idly examined his ever there headgear- brow furrowing before he righted it irritably. "Who touched my hat?" He muttered but the blonde only frowned and slouched back against the seat.

Crimson irises bored into Butch's own. "Go to sleep Butch."

"Boss… how about you go to-."

"I'm fine." He hissed. "Sleep Butch."

"But-."

"Now." No argument. No point.

He buzzed his lips and pounded the head rest of the front seat irritably. The rain only worsened- Boomer curled his stupid stork legs as Brick rolled the top up.

He was tense. Butch cast a look at his eldest brother who had gone stiff as a board- red eyes the only light in the now darkened car- they were fixed straight ahead, maybe he was trying to remember everything he had ever… damn it… no Butch couldn't think of that now.

It was Boss's decision… no matter how bullshit it was! He couldn't change it… and there was never a point in trying: once Brick Anthony Jojo made up his mind… there was nothing either of them could do to change it.

It was one of the things Butch both admired… and hated about his big brother.

_Seventeen minutes…_

He played idly with his phone in his pocket… seventeen minutes… and everything the Rowdyruff Boys had ever worked for… would be _gone._

His gaze flicked to the looming observatory- its shadow almost seemed to engulf the car- was the bastard watching? Was he looking at Butch right now? Cackling… mocking… _Gloating?_

He grit his teeth.

_Gloat all you want you fucking piece of monkey shit…_

His gaze slid over his big brother who once again had slumped to the right- he could barely keep his eyes open.

_Because when the Butch gets through with you… you'll wish you'd never even heard of the Rowdyruff Boys…_

The shaking is what woke him up a few hours later- quick and to the point. Brick put a finger to his lips instantly as Boomer sat up like a rocket.

"Go time." Boss murmured. They nodded before one by one they exited. Boomer going first: sticking his hands in his pockets and casually strolling along the path to the right- the common was relatively empty still- the crowds didn't normally come in until noon but with the weather the way it had been- no doubt there'd be little to no witnesses to what the Jojo brothers were about to do…

Good… the last thing they needed was potential collateral damage… or worse a panic to erupt and they'd be slowed down by the rabble's idiotic antics.

Brick's grip was tense but he gave a curt nod and Butch stepped out- he shoved his hoodie up all the way- shadowing his face- and going left. As per Rowdy protocol he didn't look once behind him- even though the tell tale opening and closing of a door a few tense moments later - though to Butch it almost felt like hours- signaled Brick had left the car at last and striding up the direct path.

That was the way.

Boomer would take one path… Butch another- but Brick was always last and in a way that was the most dangerous- it left him vulnerable: Exposed. Unlike Butch who had Boomer within seconds if necessary- it would take the both of them an agonizingly extra few seconds to get to Brick- who Butch reflected darkly- was usually already in a fist fight or scuffle as Butch and Boomer's stealth- unless it failed would get them in but the target would be on alert by the time Brick made it in.

He'd never understood it. It made more sense in Butch's opinion for _him_ to go last seeing as he was the strongest and most able to handle any fight by himself but the last time he had dared bring that piece of logic to the table Brick's reaction had been anything but grateful. It had been instead seen as a direct challenge on his authority Butch never dared attempt again.

The tall blonde joined him in the middle and they ducked in the shadows of trees and then came the tense waiting game as they stared up at that door and the ludicrous tall stairs that made up their former home. Boomer's eyes were wide and his hand went up- three fingers in the air with a slight spin:

_Where's Big Bro?_

Butch narrowed his eyes and made a V' with two fingers while crossing with his other index finger and pointing at himself.

_Two minutes behind me._

Boomer nodded. His palm went out and a finger went in the middle.

_ETA?_

Soft footsteps- and his question was answered. Brick narrowed his eyes and nodded in their direction before he ducked down to join them in the shadow.

Brick tapped his wrist and Butch immediately checked his phone.

8:59 AM

Boomer's hands clenched on the ground: he was still clearly upset- hell Butch was too but… again… the boss's mind had been made up… nothing they could do.

Time to see if the monkey really was as insane as Butch had always thought. Brick's eyes narrowed and he suddenly stiffened.

Boomer followed suit and Butch silently put his fist in his palm. The door opened. Holy shit the monkey really was nuts.

He saw a flicker of a smile on Big Bro's face but it was quickly replaced by grim determination: Tiny footsteps and down came the wretch. A nonchalant look on his nasty puke green face that Butch was just _itching_ to smack off that flea infested excuse of a-!

Brick's hand went on his shoulder. Damn it. The ass had always been able to read Butch like a book.

They shrunk further into the shadows but the monkey was completely oblivious to anything but his quest for the "freshest bananas the fruit market- the place where the most fresh of fruit was available – to be bought- by him Mojo Jojo – blah blah. Butch had heard the speech so many times it wasn't even worth remembering.

Whatever: Son of a bitch was gonna choke on his god damn bananas as soon the Butch got a hold of him!

_Break… MY big screen will you!?_

Bitch was gonna die.

Brick's grip was even tighter:

"Patience Butch." He hissed. "Focus on the task at hand."

Another hand on his shoulder.

"He's right bro. who knows what he's carryin' on him:"

"Don't think of that now just…steady…steady… let him get to the crosswalk….and… GO!"

The blue streak was instant- and Butch was right behind him- Brick bolted down the basement stairs after kicking open the door.

The place was still a disaster area- like Mojo hadn't even bothered to clean up after his and Brick's fight. Probably spent too much time licking his wounds: Heh Big Bro had managed to lay a good beating on the bastard if looking at the remains of what had once been Mojo's kitchen was anything to-… wait.

…Where were Mojo's… eggs? His… breakfast… there was nothing…

"NO!" Boomer's harsh cry broke him out of his thoughts and Butch raced up the metal stairs.

His brother was kneeling on the ground, cradling something in his hands and-… oh.

Oh… fuck… his guitar… or rather the _remains_ of what had been Boomer's _Ivenko_ 8700: That thing had cost him and Brick a pretty penny damn it! And here it was! In a good five or six pieces!

That…wasn't good…

…Nor was the needle… sticking out of his hand.

Butch turned to the drawers: his stomach was in knots and he started grabbing clothes left and right- red, blue, green, black, white, jeans, shorts- oh look here was a pair of familiar fire engine red briefs and- OUCH!

…Oh... Oh no.

There was a deep bellow and what sounded like a crash below them.

"BOSS!"

He whipped around but the world seemed to start spinning. H-Huh? Another clatter and Boomer was face down on the ground and – wait- WAIT WHAT!? A…A'X… A'X didn't knock them out! It… It hurt em'! and… and it made em' dizzy and- what… whoa… world… the world was kind of weird man…

Kind of… spinny…and… shit.

His knees hit the ground- his head was throbbing- his skin… why'd his skin feel so weird… kind of clammy… and… was it gonna rain again cause the room suddenly was getting real dark and-.

_**TWOMP.** _

_**-II-** _

_Oww…_

He opened his eyes. Funny how he didn't remember closing them… and… ow… why did his arms hurt… and his legs and… was he upside down?

Fucker… why was Butch upside down!?

Ow man this kind of hurt!

"Morning Butch…" Boomer hissed. " Glad you could finally join us."

The blonde looked thoroughly infuriated- and he was also tied up… and… what the hell so was Butch!? Fuck man!

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl." Boomer moaned.

"Yeah well don't do it on me!" He looked around- the room was dark- and he felt mad dizzy- the whole upside down part wasn't helping with that and-.

Where was Big Bro?

"MWAHAHA! You foolish traitors thought you could outsmart _me!_ Mojo Jojo! The greatest super villain this world has ever seen!"

"Funny I can think of a few who might take offense at that statement." Butch muttered, the monkey whipped around.

"Be quiet you foolish boy! After all it is I Mojo Jojo who is standing on this ground and you who are hanging upside down- therefore it is not you who should be speaking but I Mojo Jojo! And thus I shall and You… _Rowdyruff Boys!_ You foul traitors! You betraying excuses for creations will listen as I- Mojo Jojo- inform your of your treacheries against your father- who is me- Mojo Jojo and-!"

" OH MY GOD! WE GET THE POINT YOU FLEA RIDDEN SHIT FOR BRAINS!" Boomer bellowed and struggled with his bonds. "You… You- you let us go right now! RIGHT. NOW!"

"Yeah just wait til Big Bro gets a hold of you you fucker! It'll be another beating for you and-!"

The monkey seemed tickled- absolutely _giddy_ then as he hopped up a convenient stool and wagged a finger.

"Ahh yes- but you see I have already taken care of that most belligerent of my sons- the eldest and thus the biggest problem of the Rowdyruff boys! Who has defied me for the _last_ time and without him- that most foul of traitors- you two fellow Rowdyruffs and my sons shall be brought to heel at last!"

"Not gonna happen you asshole! The Rowdyruffs have turned a new leaf! And like hell am I giving it up!" Boomer snarled. "So fuck off!"

"Again! Nasty little boys with foul filthy mouths are not going to be tolerated by Mojo Jojo- Now as I am your father and creator-!"

"YOU AIN'T OUR FATHER!" Butch snarled. " _You_ will _never_ be our father!"

"Yeah! Big bro's more a dad than you _ever_ were!" Boomer continued to struggle and Butch joined in- "He actually took care of us, helped us with homework, paid the bills- you know _DAD_ things! You only saw us as fucking lackeys! You certainly had no problem leaving us that night did ya huh!?- Oh no! You hightailed your pathetic little green ass outta there and let _us_ your so called _sons_ get the rap for something we didn't even fucking _DO!"_

"And we got to spend a lovely time in Juvie because of it!" Butch snarled. "So let me tell you- it will be _so_ satisfying when we return the favor- a nice little jail cell with your name on it _POPS!_ Or better yet a nice cage in a zoo!"

"ENOUGH! I will not stand here and be castigated by my traitors for sons any longer! I am Mojo Jojo! Greatest evil genius there ever was and you two will obey your creator! Especially as soon as I remove the negative influence that has no doubt caused the both of you to rebel against your father and creator!"

Boomer's eyes went wide and Butch sucked in a breath as Mojo gleefully pressed a button and there was a whirring sound around them- one of his inventions having sprung to life.

Brick's arms were suspended above him by heavy chains and he was gagged though Butch was relieved to hear muffled curses escaping which signaled his Big Brother was conscious at least. Pissed beyond all reason… but conscious. Both his hat and his glasses were missing.

He had also been beaten… badly.

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

Butch felt his face twitch over and over and Boomer had begun growling like an enraged animal- their struggles to escape only intensified as the wretch hopped off his little stool and walked over to Brick- snickering like mad.

"Now see this is what happens when bad little boys don't listen to their fathers- especially when that father is Mojo Jojo- and _you-."_ He snickered gleefully and waved Brick's precious head wear mockingly in his face before shoving it over his eyes. "You my most belligerent, obstinate and _failure_ of a son… have defied me for the _last_ time."

The monkey kicked at his legs and his brother fell to his knees.

"BRICK!" Boomer bellowed.

" LET MY BROTHER GO!" Butch bellowed. " SON OF A BITCH WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU!"

The green wretch only snickered more before one of those stupid boots went crashing into Brick's chest.

"You thought you could best me- _me-_ Mojo Jojo! HA! I knew you foolishly would try to collect your things- your pathetic belongings- your pitiful attempts at science." He bristled and Boomer's growling grew harsher. " I also knew like little lap dogs your foolish brothers would follow your every command like the hapless puppies they are- as they joined you in your traitorous actions a scant month, two weeks and 57 hours ago! Oh yes… I Mojo Jojo have kept count of every single traitorous moment since then! As you commanded your brothers to betray _me_ – ME- your father and creator and help those vile Powerpuff girls who have seduced you into betrayal!- especially that filthy pink _succubi."_

Brick's eyes went wide and he lunged though the chains kept him back.

Butch had no idea what the fuck Mojo had just called Blossom… but it clearly wasn't good…as his brother was bellowing through the gag- roaring even.

"Yes… her and her equal seductresses of sisters!"

Boomer looked positively murderous.

"Don't. You. _Dare._ Call. Bubbles. THAT!" He bellowed.

Hey now… She may have been a bitch but in no means was Butters a _whore_ and that was exactly what Mojo was implying… uh no. Not flying- and the dragon below followed by the rabid beast by Butch's side were going to make sure Mojo understood that…

Preferably with flying fists, kicks and blood.

Lots… of Monkey _Blood._

The Butch… Would be more than happy to do his part.

Mojo however seemed unfazed and his twisted grin only grew as he bent over to pick something up from the floor. Oh…hey wait a minute-! No… no no no!

"You see- your little brothers up there are still in defiance of their father- because of _you-."_ The metal of the crow bar trailed down Brick's cheek but his brother- his ridiculously brave and bad ass of a brother made no move- he only stared the monkey down. "You ordered them to commit paternal treason to spite me- jealous as you are of Mojo Jojo's superior intellect and genius- and without you guiding their treason they will see the folly of their actions-!"

The crow bar was lifted ominously up. Boomer choked and shook his head.

"W-Wait! N-NO! He didn't-! It was me! IT WAS ME! I flew off first! B-Brick came in to save my sorry hide! It was my idea to join! Mine! Not Big Bro's!"

"HA! You? As if either of your brothers would listen to their incompetent excuse of a youngest brother-No… this will all be rectified shortly- once this belligerent failure of a son of mine is taken care of his foolish brothers will no longer have a commander to guide them and that shall then be _me!_ Their father! Who will once again lead them to the side that is correct- their _evil_ natures will be appeased"

"WHAT!?" Butch bellowed. "You must be out of your goddamn mind!"

"I DON'T WANNA BE EVIL!" Boomer yelped. "No way! Nuh uh! People like us now! No no no!

" YOU WILL BE EVIL AND LIKE IT YOUNG MAN!"

He was insane.

He'd gone bat shit crazy!

Okay… no more Mr. Nice Rowdy! Enough was enough! He grit his teeth- yeah the fall was gonna be painful but not as bad as a crow bar to the face! Boomer mirrored him- they had to… they had to get out! They had to- ropes were one thing- Butch was a football player! He could… He could break some rinky dinky rope!

That crow bar just kept raising- higher… and higher… Boomer's blood drained from his face – and tears were flowing from his sissy face like some kind of-!

_WHAM_

He bit back the scream. The deluge of red that poured from Brick's body was… was… oh god no! Not twice!

He was… He was gonna kill him!

"STOP IT!"

"PLEASE WE'LL DO ANYTHING JUST-!"

_Butch… Get Boomer out of here._

_Hell no Boss! We can take him!_

_That wasn't a request dumb ass! Do as you're told!_

_But… Big Bro… what if he…_

_I'll be fine… this is... this is just what a big brother does idiot now go!_

No… not this time.

He felt his body shift- wait… it was loosening! Yes! He shifted his weight again and tried to stretch his arms- ignoring the scratching and slight burning as the ropes began to burn his paltry A'Xed flesh.

Finally-…oh shit this was going to hurt wasn't it?

He managed to stretch his arms out and rolled- saving his head from being… gee cracked like an egg- stupid non X bodies sucked man… how did normal's deal with it!?

He whipped around but Boomer shook his head frantically- the crow bar had gone up. Butch saw red before he lunged.

The monkey had more of a right hook than Butch had thought but he only threw himself over his brother as it tried to knock him out of the way but Butch wasn't having it- he may have been A'Xed but damn if the Butch didn't make a good fucking wall with or without X' powers- he ripped the gag from Brick's mouth.

"Butch what the… what the fuck are you doing!?" He was hoarse.

"Saving your sorry ass! What's it look like!"

"Get… Get out of here… That's an order… -."

"Not this time!" Butch hissed. " not without you. Rule number 3 of the Rowdy code Boss… " _We stick together. We go down together. No matter what." –_ I follow the code damn it. So deal with it!"

"Don't cite the fucking code... to me I wrote it!"He struggled for another breath.

"Then you of all people should know a Rowdyruff boy won't leave one of his boys high and dry-. _Ever."_

The monkey swung again and Butch barely swallowed the bellow of pain from the _crack_ that erupted from his shoulder- son of a bitch! That hurt! Jeez is this really how normal people had to deal with injuries!?

"You foolish little traitor! How dare you interfere with Mojo-!"

"You've gone off your fucking rocker you fucking monkey!"

" I AM AN APE!- And I have had it with your foul language boy! You will treat your father with more respect-!"

"You. Ain't. My. FATHER!" Well busted shoulder or not it was gonna hurt regardless so fuck it- he lunged upwards and smacked the monkey in the head with every possible facet of strength his woefully non chemical X'ed skull possessed. Not a lot… it turned out- apparently that helmet was made of harder stuff than Butch had realized.

Whoa… mad dizzy man… okay… head-butting the monkey hadn't been Butch's most brilliant idea.

Okay… uh… one… two? Two psychotic Monkeys with a crowbar…? Oh that wasn't good… uh… um- crap man no choice! He backed into Brick who was still on his knees so Butch could completely cover him- heh…heh so this is what it felt like to be Boomer… walking… wall… hiding spot… thing…

Oh hey… speaking of the beanpole… look who had managed to channel his inner snail and wiggle his way out of the ropes finally- oh…hey… wow even Little Boy Blue could look menacing once in a while… who knew-…but he hadn't known Boomer had a twin…?

The blow came from the left this time or well it would have had the beanpole not taken it- his cry was harsh but his leg flew out anyway and kicked the monkey away- _clink_ – he had begun pulling at Boss's chain.

"Butch! Help me! We gotta get him out of here!"

"How! I don't know how to pick a goddamn lock that was always Big Bro back in the day!"

"How hard can it be!? Or just… fuck it pull pull! Chemical X' laced psycho monkey on the loose!"

Oh…right… monkey had strength too… not as much as them…or the girls… but enough that he had managed to land a few good hits once in a while and… wow Butch had no idea how fast the world really spun- kind of dangerous and…hey… stars were kind of bright…shit how long had they been unconscious and-…

Since when were stars blue?

…and green…

And _PINK!?_

Wait… hey-!

"NOT SO FAST!" Brick looked up weakly.

"MOJO!" Butch had never been so happy to hear this idiotic speech in his life.

"JOJO!" Boomer's eyes flew to the sky and speaking of _stars_ – idiot…

The monkey looked up and snarled.

"YOU!"

_**-II-** _

The crash was deafening and both Boomer and him jumped on Brick to shield him from the debris as the three girls landed in front of them.

"YOU-YOU-SURRENDER OUR BOYS RIGHT NOW!" Bubbles shrieked and balled her little fists while sporting… a rather snazzy new outfit.

"Three against one monkey turd! I'd suggest doing what the blonde says!" Butters slammed her fist in her palm…also sporting… oh _hello_ – look at those skin tight leggings –ooh the Butch liked… oh the Butch liked a _lot!_

"I would highly recommend you come quietly Mojo." Red's voice was soft and almost _too_ correct- Butch saw her gaze drift to where the three of them knelt and land directly on Brick's injured face. "And that you also surrender the boys' belongings immediately."

She too sported the odd apparel- the jacket a match to her sisters only varying in color- dark pink for her of course – those cute little skintight black leggings that were he slightly more coherent Brick would no doubt be drooling over and an equally formfitting black top though as always with Red it all the way up her neck so even in battle no man would ever get a glimpse of the goods hidden: Which also made the choker she sported with the pink orb seem kind of useless but again another feature the three of them shared changing only in color… and those rather… dangerous looking laced boots that went all the way up her calf edged in what else- _pink_.

She and the girls were a perfect match to each other… and… _ohhhh_ – huh. Not bad Bubbles… these skintight uniforms… the Butch very much approved.

Mojo snarled, "You! What right do you have to interfere- I Mojo Jojo-have committed no crime outside of disciplining my wayward sons who _you_ are responsible for corrupting and thus-!"

The boots were ominous as they approached them, and Butch and Boomer immediately made way for the approaching Pink Puff. She knelt by Brick's side, cupped his chin and tilted it- her eyes remained pink but Butch thought he saw a slight darkening in her left iris. Her expression didn't change even as she stood back up.

But her hand had slid around one of Boss's chains. _SNAP._ It fell listlessly to the ground- the other soon went the same route and she caught him as he fell easily.

"Spare…Spare me the lecture Pinky – my head is killing me." He wheezed. A slight nod and Boomer steadied him as she released him. That face was still strangely…calm.

Bubbles however caught a glimpse of them and her eyes blazed- " YOU-YOU STUPID-!"

"Buttercup." Red's voice was low. The Green Puff immediately grabbed the now _raging_ blonde by the shoulders and the Pink Puff turned to the snarling ape who cried out as his weapon was instantly grabbed, bent over a knee and tossed behind the eerily silent Puff.

"Assault and battery isn't normally in your criminal profile Mojo…" Her voice was like ice. Even Butch felt himself back away slightly- Boomer had already taken a few steps backwards with Brick in tow. Bubbles continued to snarl like a furious animal- Butters…Butters just kept… _smiling._

"I was under the impression actually." Red flicked a piece of hair behind her ear: her voice still cold and strangely emotionless. "That you considered petty violence _beneath_ you." She sniffed. "And those who participated in it to be the same… after all why would a _genius_ have to participate in such acts… a _crow bar_ how pathetically elementary- even a dullard could make use of such a weapon."

"Ooh Leader Girl's mad…" Butters snickered. "Nice knowing you monkey turd… down Bubbles… you'll get your turn." She murmured.

"So it seems… in retrospect you'll forgive me Mojo for considering these rather out of character actions for you… why in your case… you've only just reduced yourself-." She leaned over until she was face to face with the monkey who fur and all seemed to have gone pale. "To _my_ level… mine and my sisters hmm what did you call us last time…oh _yes: Brainless… punching machines who hit first and think later…_ Now Mojo… that wasn't very _nice_ and oh yes… you also commented over how we don't take care of our appearances as much as we should... what word did you use? Ah… _straw._ I believe to describe my little sister's hair."

Bubbles snarls only grew higher pitched and Butters grunted trying to keep her at bay. Red's mouth slid into a smirk at the sight.

"Uh Blossom?" Boomer began.

"Shh!" Buttercup hissed and grunted as Bubbles' seemed to grow angrier by the second- snarling and practically _frothing_ at the mouth- her grip grew tighter: she cast a look in her older sister's direction but the Pink Puff only looked impassively at the simian in question.

"Mojo. You will surrender the boys' belongings, relinquish anything you have stolen from Brick's workshop and come quietly."

"HA! And why should I Mojo Jojo do that! They are nothing but belligerent foolish traitors blinded by their pathetic male hormones and-!"

"This is your last chance Mojo. Surrender now and come quietly."

Again… with this almost bored sounding tone. He could tell the monkey was just as confused- if not insulted.

"You… You dare! I am Mojo Jojo! I will not be ordered by some… some stupid girl propelled by her filthy hormones- teenagers! Vile creatures! They care only for one thing and it is vile! Disgusting! And I the great Mojo Jojo will not tolerate this misalliance between my creations and you three foul mutations of that foolish ignorant Professor of yours!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY DAD YOU FUCKER-! LEADER GIRL CAN WE PLEASE-!" Butters railed but her sister's hand went up. She ceased speaking.

Again not one change in her expression… this was getting kind of….creepy.

"Very well… I see you're determined on being utterly unreasonable. Hmm what a shame." She began digging in her pocket. "I hope you realize I gave you more than enough warning Mojo: Oh well." She was still digging in her pocket- what did she have some kind of secret weapon in there or something? An anti-monkey spray?

… What the?!

She scrolled through her phone listlessly, "Let's see… hmm… now where is it… ah here we are." She turned to Butch and his brothers- _beaming_ – "I hope you boys are hungry it sounds like you've had a rough day."

Uh… what was she-?

She'd put the phone to her ear casually, "Ah yes, I'd like to make an order to delivery-. Uh huh yes this is for the Utonium's. Oh please hold on." She turned back smoothly to Mojo, "Do excuse me Mojo I have a rather big order after all. This should only take about hmm-." She cast a look at Butters whose grin widened, " _Five_ minutes or so- you can handle yourselves until then I take it- after all remember Buttercup... we are superheroes... one must not participate in _undue violence._ "

"Oh but of _course_ not Older sister." Butters' grin was getting bigger and bigger. "Don't you worry- we'll be _good little girls._ "

"Mmm. I certainly hope so- after all me being away for such a _short_ period of time and all-." Her gaze rested on her practically rabid youngest sister still struggling in Butters' iron grip before she turned on her heel but then seemed to pause,"Oh Buttercup you may release our sister now." She continued walking away… and what the hell was she-?

"With pleasure. Bye Bye Monkey." Butters snickered and did as Red ordered.

" I AM AN APE- HUH!"

"YOU- YOU _DOO DOO BRAIN_ I'LL KILL YOU!"

The blue blur was instant and tackled Mojo like a locomotive before _Bubbles_ began pounding and pummeling the monkey.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! YOU HURT BOOMIE AND HIS BROTHERS! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Hot… DAMN! Go Bubbles! Go crazy blonde who… um… whoa was that teeth… uh… okay… ow… um… did she really just bite him!? Uh… okay this was getting kind of violent… uh this _was_ Bubbles right? Holy shit did the blonde just _CUSS!?_

He darted a look at the dumbass in blue- who was staring just as agog. His jaw sinking lower and lower.

Big bro was just blinking repeatedly: over and over though his gaze swung away from the _carnage_ occurring in front of them and went to the Pink Puff who was still gabbing away on the phone- her little fingers cradling her chin- she frowned. " Oh please excuse me.- Bubbles sweetie can you keep it down a bit I can't hear the nice lady at Freddy's-honestly what on _earth_ are you doing over there?" Again bright and nonchalant. And… holy shit the blonde almost ripped Mojo's ear off!

Butters examined her nails idly, almost like she was waiting for something- she looked completely at ease with the fact that her little sister had turned into a raging horrifying _beast_ and that her other sister had just sauntered off to go order _pizza_ while she did it!

"Ooh right in the cerebellum. That's _gotta_ hurt." Butters snickered and both Boomer and Brick gave her a weird look. She shrugged. "Hey Leader girl! Would you mind gettin' some nacho's too!"

"N-NACHOS! You eat those vile things! They are nothing but fake processed cheese filled monstrosities! Artificial in their taste and texture! Vile! How can- CUUURSES!" His face was slammed into the ground. "YOU! THE PUFF WITH GREEN EYES AND A TEMPER! RESTRAIN YOUR SISTER THIS ONE WITH BLUE EYES AND INSANE SCREAMING AT ONCE! I MOJO JOJO COMMAND YOU! I AM A CITIZEN OF THIS CITY!"

Butters rolled her eyes and popped a piece of gum in her mouth, "What was that? Sorry couldn't hear you- there seems to be this weird buzzing in my ear." _Pop._ "I think I need to pop my ears or something- you boys hear it too?"

"NO! NO! NO! THERE IS NO "BUZZING" IT IS THE SHRIEKING OF YOUR INSANE SISTER! CUUUUUUUUURRRRSSSSES!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? YOU DOO DOO BRAIN!"

_SLAM_

"IT'S TIME YOU LEARNED SOME MANNERS!"

_SLAM_

"AND HOW TO RESPECT THE DECISIONS MADE BY OTHERS!"

_SLAM_

"AND THAT HURTING PEOPLE ISN'T NICE!"

SLAAAAAM

Mojo twitched but just as Bubbles was about to deal the finishing blow- _snap._ Red was holding up two fingers nonchalantly and she was walking back towards them. Butters nonchalantly adjusted her jacket before sauntering over and taking hold of her rabid sister's arm.

"C'mon Bubs. You've turned him into monkey chow enough."

"I…am…an…ape…" He groaned and then his face hit the ground again. "cuuurses…"

"Stupid doo doo brain!" She hissed and launched another kick into Mojo's side but nonetheless allowed her sister to lead her away. More footsteps from behind and thus the pizza loving Pink Puff had returned.

"Ah fabulous- yes it'll be for delivery. Mmm around five thirty or so would be perfect. Thanks so much. Mmhmm buh bye."

She clicked the phone off and then her eyes "widened" – "Oh dear! Mojo did you have an accident? You're looking rather beat up? Perhaps you should clean up your banana peels- someone could get hurt." She said quickly with another huge smile.

…This girl was scary.

Like… legitimately _scary._

"Honestly I turn my back for just a _few_ minutes and look what happens- well could someone please explain to me what happened here- I mean I know I technically have plausible deniability in any case but regardless could someone please enlighten me as to what happened here?"

"Why do my hands hurt?" Bubbles cocked her head and held them up her face. ""Like…ow."

Butters snickered and put her hands on both her shoulders, "Oh don't worry Bubs you just had a "hardcore" moment is all."

"Oh…really? Wow I haven't had one of those in a while."

Hard…core…moment?

He turned to Boomer who was gaping like a stupid fish. Boss mirrored him. Butch felt his own jaw begin to sink.

"Nothing to worry about Bubs you just broke a few stupid machines see-." She pointed and Bubbles gasped.

"Oh dear! I hope none of these were Brick's!" She turned around to his brother. "They weren't were they?! I am so sorry-!"

Brick wordlessly shook his head.

"Oh good! I would have felt so bad!"

"No… you're good." He said slowly.

She sighed in seeming relief and then turned to Boomer. "Boomie! Oh my goodness you're hurt let me see that!"

Hardcore moment?!

What in the- What in the!?

Blossom rolled her eyes and strolled over before kneeling by Mojo's side.

"Well… regardless I do hope you've had enough time to reconsider your prior obstinate stance- you will be coming quietly now won't you Mojo?"

A pitiful groan was her only response- but nonetheless his head managed to move- or maybe it was an involuntary reflex. She sniffed.

"Good monkey."

"I…am…an…ape."

She stood- though her boot mysteriously found the side of Mojo's body again as she strode away. " _Waste of space."_ She muttered under her breath. Butters wordlessly joined her sister and picked the ape by the cape.

"Right, lemme take care of the trash Leader Girl." She snorted. "But can't we find a compactor this time- so much better for the environment."

"Now Buttercup- You know that undue violence is frowned upon as superheroes- we'll be taking Mojo to the proper authorities and letting them handle it- our job is done." Her eyes narrowed however and her hand flew out to catch the plastic frames as they fell out of the monkey's shirt.

Big Bro was doing his best not to look at her- his gaze was on the floor- despite the blood pouring down his brow- her eyes narrowed before she tilted his head back up and brought out his glasses- slightly cracked but nonetheless they had somehow survived the carnage… Butch idly wondered if maybe Brick had dunked them in C'X- coated em' in it like his hat was supposedly and Blossom's ribbon.

He still wouldn't look at her. "You should wear these more often." She murmured. He looked up then- confusion in his eyes. "They might help you see things a bit more clearly." He flinched but she slid them on his face regardless. "Like I said Ruff…they suit you." She narrowed her eyes. "Now-."

She turned to Boomer and Butch. "We'll be back shortly with a U-Haul for you three- after all you'll be staying with us for the time being until we can figure out a more permanent solution."

Brick bristled. "P-Pinky there's no need-."

She whirled around. "I find it _adorable_ you seem to think you have any say in the matter- you'll be staying with us- and that's the end of that." They were nose to nose. "Oh and _of course_ we'll leave the discussion regarding protocol and proper class 4 villainy procedures for _another_ time won't we _Brick."_

Damn… Red was mad. Nice knowing you Big Bro…

He paused. Blinked. Then blinked again. A gulp was next before he nodded. "Okay..." He finally breathed. A little too quietly… uh…what was wrong with him? What was with the tiny little voice? Shit was he losing blood too fast? Uh… no his color still looked good… but… what was-?

Her smile was bright. "Good glad that's settled- alright- Bubbles, Buttercup- lets go."

Bubbles grinned, "We'll be right back boys!"

"Yeah just gotta take out the trash first." Butters snorted as she dragged the monkey behind her and kicked open the door before dragging Mojo by the cape down…each… step.

" _Curses! Ow! Curses! How dare you I am a citizen of this-!"_

"Mojo cease talking you're giving me a headache." Red's voice was cool and authoritative.

"What!? You dare order me …I'll be quiet." The voice suddenly sounded…frightened. Butch sensed a magenta moment. "But have your eyes always been that dark Blossom Utonium?" Magenta confirmed.

The door closed but they could still hear the knocking of Mojo being dragged down the stairs and the muffled _"curses"_ – before a rather harsh _slap_ and the wretch finally quieted.

"That was the most kick ass thing I have ever seen." Boomer breathed in awe. "Oh My God Bubbles you really _are_ hardcore!" His head tilted and… he was gone. Butch rolled his eyes- well he'd be cleaning up after the puppy again it looked like. He rolled his eyes and turned to Brick who… was silent. Still as a statue. The only movement was a persistent…odd blinking.

Uh…?

Butch snapped his fingers in his face. Nothing.

"Um… Boss… hello? Earth to Brick… Hello?" He cleared his throat, "Brick Jojo- this is Houston- do you read me- please respond."

A small smile crept up on his face… Um? What? Uh… this was bad. He smacked the lovesick dumb ass and pointed to their obviously ill brother.

Instead of looking gee _concerned_ though… the blonde dumbass's grin only just got _bigger._

Then he just started _snickering_.

What… the… fuck!?

The blonde cleared his throat and patted Big Bro's shoulder.

"That was _something_ eh Big Bro? Who knew Bloss was capable of being so… _ruthless…?"_

Small nod.

"I mean… the way she just… _commanded_ her sisters like that and then Mojo too… pretty cool huh."

Another nod. Clearly Boomer was too much a dumb ass to notice the blood leaking down at an alarming rate down their big brother's head.

"Yeah… cool…" He murmured and…his head...was tilting like that and what was with that…look…OH FUCK HIS LIFE!

Oh no. No. Not Brick! Oh God no! Bad! Very bad! No! No! No!

"But… have you boys ever noticed how Pinky's eyes shine like diamonds….?" The small smile was slowly growing… and growing… his eyes had gone slightly glazed…and Butch knew it wasn't from blood loss…

"No… you know I haven't Big bro… _do tell."_ Boomer snickered again and leaned over until he was nose to nose with their brother- the glazed look only seemed to be increasing.

"Yeah… and… she has this… super long… hair…. it smells…so…good…"

Oh dear God no. No. Not Brick. No! They already had a puppy dog! Butch didn't need another one!

And again… this little "bleeding" problem of theirs had yet to go away! Shouldn't they get the Boss to a hospital?

Or at the very least a band aid?

Priorities Boomer!

"Is it now? Huh I never noticed."

"Yeah…strawberries…she…smells like strawberries and…cream and… she…feels like…it too… her skin is so smooth like silk…and…she's really smart and she's… really really… _preeeetttttty_."

... Well looks like Butch would be needing _two_ new collars now.

Boomer nodded sagely, "I'm sure she is. Okay Big Bro-." He grabbed his shoulders and began pushing him. "Come on- we should make this easier for the girls – let's get our stuff together."

"Yeah…stuff… uh huh… yeah…I have stuff…."

"Yes…Yes you do go on- better go pack up your workshop Big Bro."

"Workshop…oh yeah… hey… I wonder if she'll like any of my stuff…" He breathed. "you think I should show her my stuff… she's really smart so… she should see my stuff. Cause I'm smart _too_."

"We know. Go on Brick- go get your work: Butch and I'll get your clothes and books ya know."

Another dreamy nod. "Kay…" He turned around.

"He's gone." Boomer said smugly.

"Yep." Butch slapped his forehead however when a loud _clonk_ followed by the _"I'm okay!"_ _–_ Right… that beam _was_ kind of low…

Silence.

" We shouldn't let Boss go down the stairs by himself."

"Yeah Good point. Big Bro! Wait up!"

**_-II-_ **

The girls true to their word indeed had provided a U-Haul and helped load up their things: Brick being in no physical condition to drive shockingly allowed Buttercup to err… give it a lift to the square house in the suburbs while they piled in it- Bubbles and Blossom took their things and lugged it right behind them.

Probably hell of a sight- no doubt it'd be in the newspapers tomorrow…

Shit… Big Bro looked worse than he'd thought- Red was practically carrying him in with Boomer's help. Shouldn't one of their stops have been the ER?!

He avoided the Professor's stony gaze: Ugh… this man hated their guts and was probably secretly planning their imminent demises as he watched his two other daughters hurriedly lugging in boxes after boxes- Butch had offered to help but Butters had just shoved him inside.

"Go warm the fuck up and not another fucking word from you!"

What the… what the fuck was her deal!? It wasn't _her_ brother in there bleeding like crazy after all! Even Boomer's arm was kind of gross now that Butch got a good look at it- when he'd shoved himself in front of that last hit. Fucking monkey…

Fucking… Fucker… Mother… fucker…

Red had pinned Big Bro to the couch…and not in the good way as she tended to his wounds. "You are going to be the death of me Brick Anthony Jojo!" He flinched away but she grit her teeth and pulled him forward. "After all- it seems I should have commissioned a _helmet_ for that thick skull of yours! What were you thinking!? " Her voice was harsh as she mercilessly began attacking his brother with a barrage of cotton balls and scolding the world had never seen.

And all his brother… his big bad big brother did was just sit there… and _take it_ like some kind of scolded puppy.

"Yeah, yeah Pinky…" He muttered.

**Translation:**

_Oh Yes Mistress. I'm so very sorry mistress. I'll never wander off again! Can I have a bone now?_

Ugh… his brother… his own brother! Lost to the evils of puppyhood, sexy long legs, and pink eyes… _forever!_

"Boomie… does it hurt? Let me see- oh you poor thing!" Bubbles dropped the last box: Filled with only clothes thankfully

"O-Oh Bubbles… its fine… really- no big deal."

_And…there's another one._

Only…to be fair Butch didn't blame Little Boy Blue in the slightest for placating the once more disturbingly cheerful little blonde in this instance. After all this chick… was fucking _scary_ when she was mad! Or… having a "hardcore" moment or…whatever Butters had called it…speaking of which…

_She_ hadn't said a goddamn word save for the initial tongue lashing. Oh no… the Green Puff was just leaning against the fireplace- glaring at the sorry sight that was his brother being hounded/tended to by his new mistress and another sharp lime glance when the blonde- after her own screech fit towards the youngest puppy stormed into the kitchen- screeching about going to go bake something – (?) –Uh… not the first thing Butch would have thought to do after having savagely beaten an insane ape into kingdom come but hey… to each her own.

Of course her puppy went rushing behind her- tail in between his legs and all.

God… there went _any_ hope of salvaging the Rowdyruff Boys' rep… _ever._

"Pinky…damn it I'm fine. Seriously you don't have to-!" Thankfully as soon as she had splashed some good ole' C'X on the wounds he had begun at least talking normally again… no more… creepy… "pink diamond" rambling…

"Shut up. Hold still. And don't argue with me Ruff!" She hissed.

His brother flinched, "Yes Blossom..." He mumbled.

_Well… at least somewhat normally._

There was an abrupt clearing of a throat and Butch gulped.

Fuck… Professor alert…

The man chewed on his pipe and it seemed to Butch that grip was getting tighter and tighter. Crap… this wasn't going to be pretty. Let the maiming begin.

"I just… can't believe this." He growled.

Oh…Oh God. Pain was imminent. They'd just escaped the monkey only to come face to face with-.

"For Mojo to have…to have done such a thing… to his own children."

"That monkey ain't our dad." Butch mumbled.

The Professor sighed and stood. "Boys."

_Oh here we go…_

"I've alerted Miss Bellum and the mayor to your situation but in the meantime…" He took a deep shuddering breath almost as if it were painful. "I must insist you three stay with us for the time being…"

Brick had frozen before he put a finger up, "Sir-." Red made a small growling sound and he flinched slightly- protests dying he merely nodded. "That…is much appreciated. Thank you sir."

The Professor nodded. "We should have some spare cots in the basement. If not I know we have plenty of blankets I'll go set the downstairs rec room up. Blossom sweetheart, can you handle it from here?"

She nodded, "Of course Professor, I've had plenty of practice by now after all-." Another sharp glance and her capped puppy shrunk further and further away from her fierce gaze. Nothing more was said however- she just finished tying Big Bro's bandages- a little tighter than Butch thought necessary in some cases… - and bent down to retrieve something else from the first aid kit and oh-.

Uh… no thanks. The Butch was good!

The menacing object was tiny in her hands but it didn't mean it was any less of a problem. He looked around him- the front door was still open and-.

"Pinky… wait." Oh thank God. Boss was always looking out for him! She narrowed her eyes,

"I've already put some C'X on the outside of those wounds Brick but I'm afraid of any internal-."

He shook his head, " I get that just…" He grabbed an empty syringe, "Get a blood sample first will ya."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just… trust me I'll brief you when the world stops…more or less spinning as much just-."

She narrowed her eyes more, but nevertheless seemed to listen to him.

"Alright… well with all due respect Brick I'm not comfortable doing such a procedure on a living room couch…or without my father present so…" She stood and pulled him up as well, her hand came to rest on his chest as he leaned against her.

"Right off to the mad scientist's lab we go." He snickered.

"Just because you're injured doesn't mean I won't make you regret that remark later Ruff."

"I look forward to it Pinky…" he retorted obviously in some kind of infatuated puppy type attempt to be _smooth._

The door closed and Butch found himself alone with his own counterpart. Who still hadn't said a damn thing...? At all.

Kind of freaky.

He rubbed his shoulder irritably- fucking thing. Fucking crowbar. Stupid things ought to be outlawed!

"Shoulder still hurts?"

_She speaks!_

"Pfft- nothing I can't handle Butterbabe."

Silence. No screech of outrage?! She stepped towards him. He bristled- that look: blank and well… hard was kind of-.

_**POW** _

"OW!" He bellowed and took a hasty step backwards as she shook out her wrist. He cupped his swollen cheek irritably,

"Of all the irresponsible. Pigheaded. Fucking _stupid_ things you've ever done asswipe _THIS_ tops em' all so far!" She hissed. "Going after fucking Mojo Jojo by yourself- when _we_ don't even and never _have_ gone after that fucker alone!"

"We were _hardly_ alone! It was the Rowdyruff Boys vs. Mojo-!"

"So Boomer being upstairs, you being downstairs and Brick being in the basement was _together?"_

…Crap.

"Okay…so… maybe it wasn't one of Big Bro's more… brilliant plans but-!"

"You three could have been killed." She said darkly, he froze. "Cap Boy no question- and God knows what would have happened to you and Boomer. Just remember that."

She brushed past him but not before shoving something at his chest.

"Here. You're a big strong _Rowdyruff Boy_ \- do your own fucking shot."

He flinched at the cold metal of the needle touching him… her lime eyes narrowed but nevertheless those red lips didn't move from the straight line they were in- she flounced away- hips sashaying appealingly but nonetheless Butch was in no mood for sexy fun times…

He let the needle drop aimlessly to the ground and rolled it away from him for good measure.

-II-

"Okay Boys! Dinner time!" Bubbles had burst into the Rec Room as they'd just settled into their makeshift room: Brick sleeping soundly on the couch. He had passed out almost as soon as he had been deposited on it by Red after all- unfortunately for him she hadn't deigned to give him a kiss goodnight or nothing but meh that would come later.

For now the pink puff strolled in right behind the hyperactive blonde and poked him in the shoulder. He groaned and put a hand over his eyes but jumped back startled when he saw the redhead suddenly leaning over him.

…Idiot.

"Bubbles? What's up?" Boomer looked up from his desperate attempts at trying to salvage his sheet music- well the remains of them that hadn't been viciously shredded by angry monkey fangs that is. Of course however the blonde puppy jumped up and grabbed the tower of pizza and take out packages that practically engulfed the little Blue Puff.

"Oh thank you Boomie." She grinned- again the harsh screeching banshee of a mere hour and…- twenty two minutes (?) ago had vanished- and again… Freddy's was mad slow jeez.

"You're probably starving but we just wanted to make sure everything was settled before the food got here-." Butters muttered as she grabbed a random take out box.

**Translation:**

_We didn't want a stranger seeing the Rowdyruff Boys beaten to a pulp and asking questions…_

Red had grabbed another box and passed it to Brick, "Here." Boss groaned and started to sit up but she shook her head.

"Easy Ruff…" He flushed slightly as she steadied him. He nonetheless began picking at the Buffalo wings – hey how come _he_ got special food! No fair! – _Bonk-_

He looked at the paper plate that hit him in the head before the cheesy and guacamole goodness that was Freddy's Nacho Supreme was plopped in the middle of the table. Butters glared down at him but nonetheless said nothing.

Again… this was weird.

The meal was mostly silent, save for blondes' incessant chatter- Red's attention was solely on Boss who was still slightly out of it: Butch to be honest had been wary about letting him sleep at all but the Professor had assured them the X' in his system would keep any undue effects or whatever… Butch hadn't really understood it all but Brick had been reassured so…

"So… Bubbles… are these-?" Boomer touched her shoulder and she beamed.

"Uh huh! Don't they look awesome?" She got up and did a little twirl. "They're not _totally_ done yet but they're done enough." She giggled. "You can try em' on after dinner if you like!" She beamed and clapped her hands together.

Red nodded, "That's probably a good idea- just in case we need any last minute adjustments- if you're up to it Ruff." She murmured, Brick's flush deepened but he nodded.

"Cripes Pinky it's just a bump on the head. I'm fine damn it."

She glared at him. "Oh yes- because a concussion is a mere bump on the head." She mumbled.

" _Minor_ concussion I'm made of stronger stuff than regular men." He retorted instantly. She rolled her eyes but said nothing more.

"Minor my butt." Boomer muttered.

"Yeah no offense Brick but you're totally lucky that BC heard you three talking yesterday- or who knows what would have happened!" Bubbles put her hands on her hips.

Wait… _Buttercup!?_

He blinked. Then blinked again.

_Butters… is how-?_

"That's right! She came rushing over to tell us everything but you guys had already left before we could stop you." Her lip trembled and she wrung her hands. Boomer gulped and hung his head.

_But… Buttercup!? She-!?_

"Yeah… we fucked up." He muttered. The girls seemed to send the three of them withering looks in sync.

"Gee you think?" Butters finally broke the silence.

"Like Bubbles said you three are extremely lucky." Red murmured.

Silence.

"Well… regardless… be right back!" Bubbles clapped her hands together and she squealed before she zipped upstairs.

Butters rolled her eyes and Red gave a small nod before quick as a flash the little blonde was back with a few bundles under her arms.

"Ta Da!" She sang and the bundles were tossed to them "One hundred percent spider silk Kevlar super X' Team uniforms! Well don't just sit there! Try em' try em'!" She jumped up and down.

Brick raised an eyebrow and lifted up a crimson jacket. Boomer held his navy blue one up. The dark green one however-.

"I'll be taking this." Butters snapped and her sisters bristled.

"Buttercup…" Red began but she shook her head and grabbed Butch by the scruff of his shirt.

"Don't worry Leader Girl. This won't take long."

"BC be nice…" Bubbles began but her sister seemed to pretend she didn't hear her as she more or less dragged Butch up the stairs, through the living room past the agog Professor and out into the rain they went.

"Jeez! Woman I need that arm!"

"Shut up! Keep your mouth shut and follow me!"

"Uh…okay-OW!"

_**-II-** _

He landed on the ground with a thud as she daintily set foot next to him, he spat out the mud clumps- stupid crazy-!

Where the hell-!? He looked around…uh… why were they back in the park? He raised an eyebrow- but she brushed past him regardless.

"Follow me." She murmured and his eyebrow rose ever higher but nonetheless he stood up and walked behind her.

"Butters where the hell are we?" He snapped.

"You'll see."

It was dark and kind of foggy but he could just make out what looked like a gate in the mist. She opened it easily and his feet sunk into the mud- though.

There were footprints already around them, like someone had been here… many times. He frowned. It was a relatively… empty place they were walking through- one straight path but-.

He squinted- there were some odd shapes around them- what the?

The grey blobs were all relatively the same size and shape and-.

… _What?_

Were those…

Graves?

He blinked.

"Butters… what is this-?"

Silence. "Uh… Butters?"

She was gone. The hell? He looked around but sure enough the Green Puff was gone. She'd gone and abandoned him… in some kind of… _graveyard!?_

What the fuck man!?

He swallowed a litany of curses: a _graveyard-_ she'd gone and stranded him in a goddamn creepy place like this!? For _what!?_

"God damn it woman! What the fuck!" He stomped his foot and it sunk into the ground: Oh of course! Fucking hell! Was this revenge? This had to be some kind of sick twisted revenge for something- basketball hoop maybe-… oh wait she'd thrown that uh…

Well- whatever this shit was… this didn't make any sense- what was the point of-!

He stopped.

 

_Henry Killridge_

_(1949-2001)_

_Jessica Finnigan_

_(1967-2003)_

_Vera Cassi_

_(1974—2006)_

 

Wait… these weren't graves at all… these were… monuments?

What…? What was going-? Why were they here?

He continued looking at the strange little obelisks surrounding him- each one simple in design- polished granite, with names carved and two years underneath it.

A date of birth… and… date of…death.

Death…

_Martin Chen_

_(1976-2005)_

 

_Olivia O'Neil_

_(1986-2003)_

 

Rows upon rows of the odd little monuments- Butch lost count after twenty five… and he hadn't even made a dent in the first half. What the hell was going on here…. Some of these people weren't even that-.

He froze.

_Gina Harkley_

_(2000-2007)_

 

This little one was covered in tiny toys, little barrettes and the point of the obelisk was colored bright orange.

"It was her favorite color."

He gulped and turned slowly- Butters floated aimlessly above him.

"Orange was Gina's favorite color." She laughed slightly, "How many little girls you know whose favorite color is orange, not many but Halloween was apparently her favorite holiday. If you couldn't tell from the little pumpkins there- carved right… there. See."

He flinched.

"What the fuck is this?" He finally choked. She sniffed imperiously.

"What haven't figured it out yet?" She snorted harshly. "What does it matter? She's just another little civilian- couldn't get out of the way in time…just one of the screaming _idiots_ down there-."

"Stop it." He whispered. She snorted again.

"What Asswipe? What do you care- it's not like she was old enough to be one of your fangirls or anything? After all-."

She was suddenly behind him. "Isn't that what this _whole_ thing is about? The glory- the fangirls… the hot _babes_ chasing after you… what other reason is there?" She hissed.

"I-."

"You thought this was just a big joke didn't you- that it was like one of your stupid _games_?" She grabbed his arms and shoved them behind him. "News flash asswipe- it's _not._ It's not a game asswipe! It's never been a goddamn game!"

His face hit the ground and he looked up and then gulped. Her eyes were blazing a sick lime green and he scrambled up.

"Butters."

"Don't interrupt me." She hissed. "I've watched you long enough- watched you make an ass of yourself, treat this whole thing like a game and only think of yourself- and then you have the audacity, the gall, and the _nerve_ to call yourself a fucking _hero!"_

He gulped as she advanced on him more. "I've brought you here to show you the cold realities of this whole _gig_ Butch James Jojo." Another shove and he was walking up the path. "You know where you are yet Butch huh!- you know what this place is!" She screeched. "This is what happens when we fuck up!"

He hit the ground bottom first this time. She leered over him and then pointed up. "Look up there Asswipe. Look up there- and tell me what you see!"

He clenched his fist and grit his teeth but nonetheless stood back up- there was another monument the biggest of them all that she'd shoved him in front of.

He sucked in a breath.

 

**_Townsville Memorial Garden_ **

_We honor all those lost over the years in the course of the wild rages of monster flora and fauna. You live on now, you will live on forever. Your memories are preserved for all to see and honor. Your spirits will never be forgotten._

**_Est. 2000_ **

 

Thunder rolled but Butch made no move. His throat clogged but he made no sound.

"Every single… one of these people died in… monster attacks?" he finally managed to choke out. She shook her head.

"No Butch. Every single one of these people died… because someone failed to save them." She whispered and he went ice cold. She put a hand on his shoulder and this time the touch was gentle. Almost timid. "Follow me." She murmured. As if in a daze he did as he was told.

They stopped in front of a tree- he raised an eyebrow and it only grew higher as she dug in her pocket and pulled out… a pocketknife? She gestured him over with a toss of her head and dumbly he stumbled over. The tree was old, huge and… covered in letters? Initials? Numbers?

"I started this when I was seven years old." She murmured. "The first time the professor wasn't able to hide from us that someone had died… kind of hard when you're the one who finds the dead body…" She sighed deeply and put a trembling finger over a carving.

_J.C - 4/6/00_

"Jonathan Carrabhas- aged thirty two… his son had an ear ache… wife was frantic so he volunteered to go out and get some ear drops… a monster came and destroyed a building… he was trapped underneath it… still clutching that bag… he never even made it back to his car. Died April 6, 2000 at 5:23 PM."

Another carving.

_M.P- 7/29/04_

"Mary Phillipe. Aged eighty. Member of the retirement home Glee club- still had a voice like an angel they said... a monster's tail crushed her as she threw herself over another choir member. He escaped. She didn't. July 29, 2004: 8:17 PM"

The thunder boomed. She made a short hiss of a laugh as she pointed out another set.

_V.W - 8/14/07_

"Ah… our own Veronica Wren… aged fifty four… on her way to pick up her daughter from swim class… we owe a lot to this woman… after all it was her car we found the fucking bull shark tooth in… along with the remains of her attached to it. April 14, 2007….2:12 PM"

Butch gulped. Butters went quiet as her hand lingered over one carving in particular.

"If you're wondering how little Gina died… I can at least give you the good news it was quick… so quick it was painless: Another building collapse. Her and her mother both. At least they're together but then again her father couldn't handle losing his entire family in one afternoon so…" her face twisted as her fingers trailed over three sets of initials clumped together. "They're all together now. July 18, 2008."

"… Buttercup?" He murmured.

"I know the name of every single person on this tree Butch. I know their name. Their age. How they died. And how I _fucked_ up. And I have to live with it. I have to live with every _single_ one of those failures- You know...I can't begin to tell you the _perks_ of being a superhero- my family is rich- I have nothing to worry about concerning my future- I have fans, I have fortune and I have fame. And all it costs me is each and _every_ one of these names!" The knife went deep into the bark and she grit her teeth. "Because newsflash asswipe- in real life there are no extra lives: You fuck up… and its game over."

She sniffed loudly before she whipped around holding the forest green jacket. "So you wanna be a hero- you want the perks and glories and rewards! _Earn them._ "She poked him in the chest. "But until then. Don't you _dare_ ever- and I mean _ever_ do something like you and your brothers did today!" She hissed. "Because frankly… I thought I was going to be adding three more names to this fucking tree tonight!"

He gulped again. This time the frog in his throat was near unbearable. She turned on her heel.

"W-Wait Butters!"

She paused in mid stride.

"Butters… I never… listen… I… didn't… I didn't cause- we never hurt!?" Oh God… Oh God he was going to be sick. He was going to be ill- what if… what if he or his brothers… or all three of them had… back when they were still dumbasses who abused their powers… or Mojo's fucking lackeys had they- had they ever-!?

She narrowed her eyes but then gave a sharp laugh,

"No. You three were such hopeless cases you couldn't even do proper villainy right- the Rowdyruffs have a clear conscience. Don't worry about that." She murmured. "But I find it strange that you care- I thought you were only in this for the glory and the babes anyway." She hissed.

_A Rowdyruff Boy will never commit the following: Murder, rape or torture._

"What?" Butch bristled. Shit had he spoken out loud?

"Nothin'." He snapped. "Just… just something from a long time ago- you wouldn't get it." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Listen… I… I'm gonna take a walk." He muttered. She narrowed her eyes more.

"It's pouring you'll make yourself sick." She snapped.

"And you would care?"

"Pfft- hardly but seeing as you're in _my_ house for the time being I don't want you bringing nasty ass germs in with you!"

"I'll be fine- it takes a lot to get a Rowdyruff sick after all- sides… it ain't that long a walk anyway."

"Butch don't be fucking stupid-!"

He pretended not to hear her, his legs had after all begun moving on their own.

He also pretended not to hear her screeching growing increasingly louder as he fled.

_**-II-** _

He ran.

He didn't know for how long. Or where he was going.

But he just ran.

He didn't even care about his sneakers anymore- or his hair- fuck it, it was a mess anyway- he just…. All Butch wanted to do was keep running.

So he did.

The images flashed before his eyes. Haunting him like some kind of sick collage.

The people screaming, running, panicking- only now instead of blurs he saw Harry- he saw the rest of the guys from the team: he saw the norms- he saw the Professor- his football coach- that Mitch guy- his teachers- the flurry of girls who had way too many names to keep track of but nonetheless they were there… they had faces… they had names… they had families they had lives… and they were running for them.

He saw old men and women stumbling. He saw kids clinging to their parents hands for dear life.

The vomit rose in his throat and he finally had to stop- the rain was blurring his vision and… he collapsed against the alley wall.

People…had _died?_

_Died? Dead? Kicked the bucket? Hit the ground and never gotten back up? Gone to sleep and never woken up?_

That place had been huge… and monuments… those little tributes had been everywhere… _EVERYWHERE!_

Flowers had been at the bases- toys on others: He had a sick feeling in his gut that little girl who loved Halloween so much wasn't the only…kid in there.

How many… How many people…had… died?

…and how many had the girls… _found?_

How many had Butch just left and-.

He was going to be sick. Oh God he needed a trash can or something- anything he was gonna fucking hurl-.

" _Please! Please no!"_

His ears perked up.

" _Quit your cryin'!"_

He straightened. Sounded close. He narrowed his eyes despite his intense nausea- likely A'X induced he realized grimly- he crept deeper into the alley.

The girl was thrown against a wall- she was clutching her purse for dear life and the guy she was with was in a choke hold from the fat one. He narrowed his eyes… These losers again.

"Listen girly' we just want the goods huh? Hand em' ova and we won't hurt you boo too bad." A knife flicked in the green turd's hand. "And stop cryin' you's givin me a headache- Snake-."

" Riiiiight bosssssssss." The lanky creep grabbed the purse from the weeping woman's hands and tossed it at the ringleader. Butch tensed.

"Whats this shit? You don't gots nothin' in here but some fuckin' facepaint?!" He dumped the cosmetics on the ground.

"I-I don't… I don't carry cash! We…It was Jake's birthday… we… we had a gift certificate!" She cried out when the shithead grabbed her arm.

"So's you's sayin' you wasted our time then? That the Gang Green Gang has gone and up and wasted their good time?"

She gulped.

" I dunno Boss… she kind of pretty." The littlest turd laughed as he pulled at the woman's skirt- Butch grit his teeth.

"Oh… Oh please no!"

"Quiet! You's got a good head on those shoulders Arturo- you's right- she _is_ a looka- not as much as some other chickies in this dump." Ace snickered. "Jail bait aside. But…" He flicked the knife up and around his hand.

"Yeah…" he tossed the empty purse aside. " Hold the chump for a sec Big Billy."

"Gaaaa like this Boss?"

"SCREW YOU! LEAVE AMBER ALONE!"

"…yeah… just like that." He pressed the knife against the guy's chin. "See me and your gal- we gonna go have us some fun- and if I hear another word from ya I'm gonna cut that tongue right out- got it?"

"Don't you fucking touch my fiancé you piece of-!"

The kick was sharp and sudden, the guy keeled over and the girl just screamed louder.

Butch tensed. No X'… but it was in a secluded alley… no one was gonna see or hear this… until it was too late… and this Ace guy was a sadistic fucker…

And there was also a convenient trash can just in the Butch's reach.

He grit his teeth.

This was a horrible idea. A reckless stupid idea and Brick was going to tan his sorry hide for this but… _HERO TIME!_

"HEY!" He grabbed the can and threw it with all the normal strength he possessed- which wasn't a lot in comparison to normal but it was enough to get the shitheads attention regardless.

Ace flicked down his sunglasses and sneered,

"Oh look who it is- one of the traita's in the flesh." Butch bristled.

"I ain't a fucking traitor you piece of shit." He cracked his knuckles.

"Sssssays youuuuu." The lanky one hissed. Butch only glared.

"I ain't here to argue- now drop the girl!"

"You really think you's can take on all of us?" Ace snorted and snapped his fingers- "Sure about that punk?"

"Who you callin' a punk! The Butch ain't no punk!" He braced himself. "And the Butch can take on any of you clowns any day! Bring it on ya assholes!"

He grit his teeth but nonetheless snapped his fingers, "Billy- show this pipsqueak how the Gang Green Gang deals with lousy traita's like him and his piece of shit brotha's."

"Duuuh Ok Boss." The oversized pea brain hobbled over to him and Butch jumped neatly out of the way of his first punch. Okay… lesson one from Brick's many lectures over the years.

Big hunking galoot was slow as a turtle- so… he dashed behind him and the dumb ass looked around wildly.

'Duuh where'd he go?"

"Right here pea brain!" He waved from the fire escape cheekily.

_Examine and assess each opponent from top to bottom. Any advantage that can be found- use it. Size. Speed. Intelligence or lack of. Make sure you're one step ahead._

"Duh what you doin' up there?"

"Here lemme show ya!" He grabbed the railing and swung himself clean over the grating before he landed a headshot.

_Heh…TIMBER!_

Two of the knuckleheads ended up under the idiot. Spitting and swearing with tiny little fists abounded from under the hulk. Now… came the actual threats.

"Snake." Ace hissed and the girl was thrown to the ground as the lanky greenie took out his own switchblade. She scooted closer to Butch.

"T-Thank-!"

"Don't sit here gabbin' to me lady! Get your guy and go!"

"But what about you?!"

He avoided the slash by a hair. "Don't worry bout me-! This is my job- now _go!_ "

She nodded and scrambled up after peeling her fiancé off the ground they bolted.

"Hey! She's getting' away! You motha fucka! You gone and lost me a dame! Snake get this clown!"

Butch narrowed his eyes and avoided another slash- his technique was wild and unfocused.

_Never ever let your emotions get the best of you in a fight. It makes you sloppy. Keep your head and you'll come out on top._

Another erratic slash followed by incomprehensible hissing. Another step- another dodge. His arm was swinging wildly… and he wasn't guarding anything else.

_The biggest mistake you can make dumb ass is not being aware of your surroundings: always know what you've left vulnerable and guard it. You can bet your sorry ass your opponent will be looking at the same weakness. Always recognize your own first and provide for them._

Heh… he whirled around, ducked another pathetic slash and swung his leg in a kick- landing a good blow in the idiot's woefully exposed stomach. Away he went- into a nearby dumpster- pity it wasn't open: Butch had just had one of those days… it would have been nice to take out the trash.

Oh well… he had one more shot left after all.

Ace glared at him and flicked his switchblade.

"You really don't wanna mess with me kid." He hissed. "Trust me."

"I took care of your goons easy enough punk- go ahead make my day." He cracked his knuckles.

"With pleasure traita." He raised his arm and Butch braced himself but before he could land that satisfying hit- Ace suddenly went flying- landing right next to Snake- before both were tossed in the dumpster and the top was slammed shut by a grinning green Puff.

"Tch! When will you creeps learn!"

"Butters?" She turned to him. "Oye! I was just fine! I didn't need help!"

She snorted and popped another infuriating bubble, "I wasn't doin' it to help you." She smirked. "Golden rule of being a Green Butchie Boy- Buttercup _always_ gets the last hit on Ace."

He blinked and she snorted more as she strode over to the groaning excuses left splayed around them. Her hand went to her chin thoughtfully,

"Not bad asswipe. Nice trick using the galoot's pile of lard against the others like that- a little unethical somewhat but hey effective. Where'd you learn the trick with the fire escape?"

He stiffened, and then averted his gaze. "Just…around." He shrugged listlessly. Her eyebrow raised more. "Big Bro err… you know taught me."

"Oh did he? Brick Jojo is secretly a gymnast?" She snorted. He flushed.

"No… he didn't teach me _that_ exactly… he just… taught me to…use my head…?"

That eyebrow rose even higher as she sniffed. "Well… here I was thinking you didn't even have one…" She continued circling the alley. "What's this… where are the cameras? The press? The adoring damsel- shouldn't she be offering you sexual favors up the whazoo by now?"

He flushed more. "She and her guy went running off- I told em' to run."

"Mm. I saw."

"You _saw_?!" He snarled. " You were there and you didn't even-!"

"What happened to you not needing any help?" She cocked her head "innocently" and then she smirked again. "Seems to me you did just fine on your own."

"Yeah until you crashed in and stole the glory."

Another snort. "Like I said- Ace's ass is always mine." She grunted.

"What's your deal with that-?"

"My business!" She snapped and he jumped at the sheer _harshness_ of it. Uh….? She seemed to calm however before something suddenly hit Butch in the face… what was with this chick… and always hitting him in the _face!?_

" Here. You're gonna catch pneumonia and I ain't listenin' to Cap Boy and Leader Girl anymore than I already have- letting you run off A'Xed is apparently frowned upon in this day and age- so put that on and lets go."

He blinked and then looked down. His eyes widened. "What…?"

She turned from him, "Like I said I was read the riot act by your brother and my sister…" She paused and she took a deep breath, "It's fucking freezing and like I said I ain't listenin' to the Reds lecture. Let's go."

He blinked but then slowly slipped it on. Something bright caught his eye- he trailed his fingers over the new… embellishment that he realized with a start now lined her's as well.

The X was black- and surrounded by three separate rings- with shiny thread alternating between two colors with each individual ring. Two shades of blue on the farthest one. Red and pink in the middle… and finally lime green and a deep forest in the very center closest to the X.

He stared at the odd symbol.

"Bubbles' finishing touch- hand sewn on each of em': Each one's different- different color scheme order or something." She smiled wanly, "I think it looks pretty kick ass myself but to be blunt I'm more excited about the fact its got a hood…"

He snorted and flipped said hood over his head.

"Right… well as exhilarating as standing in the rain with the sexy Green Puff is-." She growled but he ignored it. "I think I'm ready to call it a night… lead the way Butterbabe."

_Smack_. Over the head but it wasn't as painful as usual.

"Don't call me that. Let's go home asswipe: before the blondes send out a damn search party."

He snorted and turned on his heel but she grunted and floated in front of him.

"I know I'm going to regret this… but its fucking pouring- get on." She bent over.

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

"You wanna walk in the rain?!"

"…No."

"Then get on and so help me one word or stray hand and the next stop will be the damn harbor! "

He snickered but nonetheless flashed her a smooth smile as he climbed on:

Hey… the Butch was no fool. A sexy piece of Puff ass wanted to take him for a ride?

Heh heh… like the Butch would ever say _no._

_**-II-** _

It'd been a week what the girls called the "Mojo" incident and word traveled fast: the three of them had been swarmed in school- Harry of all people panicking and filled with nothing but apologies because he had "completely fucked up and not realized something was up!"- why the guy cared Butch had no idea… Morebucks in a screech fit had managed to find his brother but once again been somehow frightened off by yet another mouse… seriously TVHS needed to hire an exterminator… or that Mike guy needed to learn to control his pets.

After all according to that weird ass note conversation Butch had found… the kid was clearly responsible for TVHS's sudden rodent problem…

Red had obviously gone on another rampage - her dragon puppy faithfully following with the other brunette in tow - while once again the rest of them had been left confused as to what the hell was going on in Townsville High...

It had... been an interesting experience. For all the Professor's kind words... it was obvious this was mere toleration on his part: After all this was still three handsome teenage boys in the vicinity of his three beautiful virgin daughters... two of which were most definitely _claimed_ and had also incidentally become the proud owners of two "Rowdy" puppies... err okay- one puppy and the other had a faithful guard dragon to tend to. As for the other... well.. she was still playing hard to get but the Butch was working on that and... yeah.

Point was none of Butch's brothers dared tread upstairs from the rec room after eleven which was more or less the girls' _bedtime_ anyway... and the Professor had also begun making rounds in the lab at random intervals of the night.

But Butch had a roof. He had walls. He had access to food.

Fuck if he was complaining.

He'd been in the middle of a most delectable dream involving sexy green Puffs and tiny booty shorts this morning when he'd been so rudely awakened by the three lovely young women of the house- not the worst way to wake up obviously but it was a weekend. He should be allowed to sleep… at least until ten.

It was now nine. In the morning. On a Saturday. And the Butch was awake as downtown Townsville whizzed past them on this cheerful – _early_ – Saturday morning…

"Oh my God I hate this song… I'm going to find whoever wrote it… and murder them… bring them back… then do it again." Butters muttered as she sunk further into the seat. Butch mirrored her and their clods of siblings continued on with their oblivious choir routine. The two conductors in the front seat seemed to relish in the Greens' misery- the sadistic pink eyed one especially kept raising the volume and her faithful dragon pet just let her do it.

Oh yeah… cause Butch knew his days in the front seat… were now more or less over.

"Just take a left here Ruff."

"Again… if you'd simply give me the _destination_ I can probably find it on my own Pinky."

"Oh hush and keep driving." His brother growled but nonetheless did as he was ordered."What is it with men and taking directions honestly?" Red muttered and she flicked up her sunglasses.

"I don't have a problem with directions- it's _your_ directions: seriously- street names- street signs- _landmarks_ – none of this left and right bull!" He rubbed his brow.

"Excuse me it's how I navigate." She said quickly and took a sip of her coffee- because of course the Reds had been up for hours already and gone out for their caffeine fix way before this little field trip.

"Of course it's how _you_ navigate! _You_ don't have a _car_! You fly everywhere- which is why I told you just to put it in the GPS- but _no no I can lead you Brick don't worry."_ He mocked and threw her a withering look. Red on her part at least seemed to shrug sheepishly and then averted her gaze

"Cause if she put it in the GPS it'd spoil the surprise silly!" Bubbles put her hands on the back of Brick's seat. " Sides' Blossy's the best at directions don't worry." She winked.

… _So us driving in the wrong direction for fifteen minutes was totally part of the plan…_

A small snort and a silver wrapper was extended towards him wordlessly. He popped the gum in his mouth and she blew another bubble before she took out her phone.

"Make a right at Henderson Ave Cap Boy and then drive three miles until you hit Sunset Street- make a quarter turn and drive another six blocks - address is 156 Newton Avenue – South End."

"Thank you!" Brick exclaimed. "There see was _that_ so hard!? Cripes Pinky… you're gonna be the death of me." He mumbled. She glared at him.

"Then I suppose we're a terrible combination."

"The Worst."

"Townsville's villainy seems to think so."

"Heh better believe it Pinky."

Smirk. Smirk. Eyes locked.

_Now kiss. Or fuck. We have the address we'll just fly there. Find a nice alcove and be done with it._

His brother cleared his throat and focused back on the road. Red's head went in her hand as she looked out the side.

He exchanged a look with Boomer who rolled his eyes. Butters on her end seemed to "accidentally" kick her sister's chair. She whipped around and the pink glare was met with a serene smile. Her sister's cheeks seemed to flush as she whipped back around quickly.

"Aww look at the cute lil' puppy! Boomie look- its in a top hat- no wonder it went viral!" Bubbles held up her phone… and there was indeed a bulldog puppy… making a nest out of a top hat.

"Aw how'd it get in there?"

"I think its owner did it- still too cute! Thanks BC!"

The green Puff shrugged, "No Prob Bubs. Thought you'd like it." She murmured and flipped through her phone listlessly- conveniently clicking out of the folder titled " _distractions"_ – he raised an eyebrow but she continued her serene smiling.

After a further ten minutes- Big Bro finally hit the brake. They had stopped in front of some random apartment building downtown. Brick cut the engine and gave his "diamond eyed" counterpart a weird look as he cut the engine.

"Okay… Pinky where are we-? Hey what gives!?" Red had pulled him out of the car and was pushing him in front of her.

"Hee hee! No peeking boys!" Bubbles laughed again as she floated up and covered Boomer's eyes herself.

"Pinky the fuck is going on?" Brick demanded.

"Hush. And watch the mouth there are children around." Another Pink scolding. The puppy buzzed his lips.

"They hear worse in their stupid video games." _Flick._ "Ow." He mumbled as he rubbed his brow irritably.

"True as that may be we still need to be good examples for the community." Red finished primly. "Now close your eyes unless you want me to do it for you." Her hands as if to emphasize that little threat went out and the dumb ass that was his big brother promptly slapped his hands over his eyes like a total dork.

She chuckled and shrugged before pushing him along.

Butch on his part had barely been allowed to exit the car before what he was pretty sure was one of Butters' dirty gym shirts was stuffed over his head… and he was bear led along with his brothers.

"Bubbles where are we going?"

"Hee hee you'll see." The over chipper blonde giggled and Butch found himself shoved in an elevator-

"What floor is it?" Bubbles quipped.

"Twenty five. Top floor." Red intoned.

The elevator began to move.

"Okay seriously- what gives where the fuck are we?" Butch snapped but his head was smacked somewhat.

"Watch your language idiot- kids are around." Butters flicked him in the neck for good measure. He glowered.

"Excuse me for not really appreciatin' the fact I have one of your smelly shirts on my head- seriously woman you've gone and messed up my hair!"

_Smack._

"Oh horrors- shut up and walk."

"Bubbles… I'm still confused."

"Hee hee- don't you trust me Boomie?"

"h-Huh o-of course I do! I just-!"

" Ah… here we are." There was a distinct click- and what sounded like a door opening before they were unceremoniously shoved inside.

"Okay! Open!" Bubbles cheered and the shirt was thankfully pulled off his head.

He blinked.

_What?_

They were in the middle of an empty room- one archway to the left led to a kitchen area- a pretty big island separated it from the rest of the living room… because… that's what this was… a living room- and the bathroom was just to Butch's left.

Two more empty rooms- slightly smaller were on either side of them and a black iron staircase led up to a second floor esque deal with a loft situation and what looked like one more room attached.

A giant skylight filled the place with light and a sliding glass door on the east led to a nice little balcony- they could see practically the entirety of downtown from here…

Over all… this was… a pretty…swanky…apartment?

"What is this?" Brick finally broke the silence- Red smiled and gently pushed him further in until he was standing in the middle.

"Yeah… girls I don't get-?" Boomer slowly joined him. Bubbles was practically jumping up and down as she clasped her hands together.

"Can I do it now!?" She continued her little hopping. " Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Butch was shoved to his brothers' sides and Butters leaned against a far wall – where Butch also noticed something kind of… big was propped up against… huh?

Red's smile grew and she gave a nod. Bubbles squealed and zipped into the air with a triumphant twirl.

"WELCOME HOME!"

…Home?

Brick went white before he stumbled backwards- Boomer's lightning fast reflexes kept him from keeling over.

"W-What?" He choked.

The blonde cheered and clapped her hands.

"SURPRISE! Its all yours boys!"

Home… This was… but… _HOW!?_

His brother took a shaky breath, and then shook his head, "We… We can't afford this- Pinky… the direct deposit alone-!"

"Taken care of." She replied smoothly – this time she was the one who steadied him as it looked pretty likely Boss was going to end up on the floor.

"What…?" He blinked. Then kept blinking. "N-No. Pinky I-I'd have to do three times… even four times the amount of shifts to afford the rent-!"

Her smile seemed to grow the more his brother was reduced to a stuttering wreck.

Before she dug in her pocket, took his hand and placed an envelope in it. He frowned and opened it.

"The fuck is this!?" He whispered.

"Your monthly stipend of course." Bubbles giggled and placed a matching envelope in Boomer's hands. There was a tap on Butch's shoulder and Butters shoved his in his face.

"Wait… _stipend?_ You mean we get _paid_ to-!?" Boomer yelped.

"Course you do." Butters began examining her nails.

"What happened to its "All for the people!" you were going on about-!?" Butch hissed. Her eyes rolled.

"It _is_ asswipe- No amount of money is worth those fucking fish guts all over me - but this is more or less a full time gig- and most businesses wouldn't take kindly to employees running off and leaving work without notice- even if the place was about to get crushed- so unlike most teenagers we can't have part time jobs for the most part… unless you got a real understanding boss.. – so the city pays us."

Butch opened his envelope and his eyes nearly popped out of the socket. No wonder Big Bro was in a state of near collapse.

"This… is all mine?" he murmured. She nodded.

"The Professor started college accounts with ours for the most part but when we turned sixteen they started coming directly to us: labor laws and shit you know? Amazingly those still apply even in cases of fighting mutant fishies or insane monkey shitheads or anything else this crazy city shoves at us." She smirked.

"This… This is incredible! This is awesome! This is-! Brick! Man you're not gonna have to work all those shifts anymore! Hell you could quit if you wanted to! Big bro! This is fucking-… uh Brick?"

His brother continued staring at the check with wide eyes.

"There's actually a bit extra in this one." Blossom murmured. "Miss Bellum figured it would help get things settled a little faster: Cable, internet- stocking up that kitchen." She elbowed him. "You never told me you liked to cook."

He flushed and he pulled the bill of his cap over his eyes.

"Someone had to learn." He murmured.

"Well you'll have to cook us dinner one of these days." Her smile grew but he said nothing nor made a move. She faltered. "Well… I mean you don't _have_ to if you don't want to I was only jok-."

Her words died and well it was obvious why- despite being an Amazon she was a little thing after all- she was completely engulfed by his big brother's arms- head buried in her shoulder and all. .

And… was… was Big Bro?

"T-Thank… you…"

Holy… holy shit he was.

Little Boy Blue was wiping his eyes like a sap and the little blonde was pressing her hands together little tears already raining down.

And his brother just kept hugging Red… like no tomorrow.

What… What a s-sap.

Damn it. New apartment or not… they… they needed to dust this place- dust was everywhere- irritating the Butch's eyes and shit man! A tissue was shoved in his face- he blinked.

" To wipe the dust from your eyes asswipe." Butters murmured. He blinked… but nonetheless took it.

"And- And that's not all you guys!" Bubbles wiped her eyes. "We got… we got something else for you three!"

More?

Brick stiffened as he suddenly realized what he had been doing and immediately straightened up- cleared his throat a few times and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry Pinky…" He mumbled. "Just.. heat of the moment I guess."

She smiled. "Indeed… its not a problem Brick. Just… this is from the city…" She gestured towards the rooms. "A thank you… if you will… but… well this is from me… um _us_ I mean- my sisters and I." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in red paper.

"You saved our butts boys… you saved the goddamn city and you saved a shit ton of people- you really are heroes." Butters voice was low before she approached the odd object by the wall.

"We're sorry it took so long for this. You boys deserve… so much more than this… for everything you've done but this is just a small token of our appreciation…. Personally I mean… you saved us from being eaten by that yucky squid." She zipped upstairs to the closed off room in the loft area and returned seconds later with a long rather tall box and handed it to Boomer. "Well open it."

His brother blinked but nonetheless did as she said.

"Go on Ruff." Red folded her arms.

Butters on her part merely rolled her eyes and took the large blanket off the bulky object and-

OH DEAR GOD!

It was beautiful. It was gorgeous. It was stunning!

His darling had returned! Well with a major upgrade! Look at that sleek finish! That impeccable design- and the width! It was even bigger! Oh… Oh these girls! These perfect stunning women-! Look at this beauty! Look at this! fifty inches? Sixty?!

"Fifty five." Butters answered his unspoken question. "Saw what the monkey did. It was bull. so. Here ya go. Fifty five inch screen, plasma- oh yeah its got some kind of HD shit going on or whatever so the picture's real good I guess."

A harsh cry and the blonde was suddenly engulfed in Boomer's arms.

"OH MY GOD! YOU- YOU DIDN'T- I MEAN… I-.I-I!"

"But I saw what that nasty doo doo brain did and… you're too good not to be able to play!" Bubbles protested but his beanpole of a brother didn't let her finish- he hoisted her off her little feet and spun her around and around.

"You… You're amazing! Do you understand that! Do you know that! Oh My God Bubbles you're so-!"

Then he realized what he was doing and his cheeks flared crimson. The loser than hastily put his blushing counterpart down and began fiddling with the brand new guitar.

_Idiot._

Big Bro was just staring at his little box.

"Pinky… I can't accept this." He murmured. "This… this model isn't even _out_ yet- it's… how the hell did you-!?"

She smirked, "Its amazing what kind of connections one can amass over the years after defeating a litany of different supervillains and creatures…one phone call and explanation of the situation was all that was needed- you could say Mr. Jacobs owed the Powerpuffs a favor." She smiled at his agog face.

"Pinky… I can't-."

She frowned, "Don't. You can and you _will_ Ruff- One. You've more than earned it- two: a leader of the X'Team needs a reliable means of being contacted- as you can see the hotline has already been installed and more or less your basic information was recovered and has been downloaded for the most part- you'll have to fiddle with a few things no doubt personalize it- some of your contact names for example-." She raised an eyebrow. He shrugged sheepishly. "So that in mind- I hate to be crass Brick but _tough shit_ what you think- you're taking it now stop whining."

He blinked and then nodded. He stroked the phone reverently and a small smile crept on his face.

"Thanks… Blossom." He murmured.

She flushed. "Don't thank me. It's a gift from all of us." She said quickly.

A small snort and Butters folded her arms and shook her head.

_My thoughts exactly._

"And now… the best gift of all!" Bubbles gushed and zipped into the kitchen.

_What we getting a key to the city? A million dollars?_

_Monkey's head on a platter?_

"I need to rent furniture." Brick breathed still sounding slightly dazed.

"There's a nice place down near Janey's actually- we'll stop by tomorrow hmm?"

"Kay…" he seemed to sink down slightly. She grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Put your head in between your knees- easy Ruff you're okay."

Boomer threw him a look but Butch only shrugged. Hey looked like Red had a good handle on it- let her do her thing.

Brick crashed down on his ass- Blossom tumbled after him. "Oh... oh hell" She started fanning him frantically. "Brick. Brick how many fingers am I holding up?"

He gave no answer – as he seemed to have completely lost his mind from the shock of what was happening and grabbed her in another hug- this time pulling _her_ down to his level.

"B-Brick!?"

"You're… so…fucking…amazing…Pinky." He murmured before he looked up at her- eyes _shining._ She blinked.

"I-I… Brick are you feeling alright?" Her voice seemed to trail. "Brick?" She whispered.

Right… he looked to Boomer who was failing to stifle the snickers. Well he wasn't helpful- okay… rule 3: A Rowdy never left his boys high and dry so-. Time to intervene before the moron embrassed himself for some much needed tips to woo the lady so-.

A little gasp. Oh… no. Well… they'd tried- nice knowing you Big bro-.

"Yay! Group hug!" Bubbles gushed and set down the cake she'd been holding before rushing and engulfing both the Reds in a big hug. Boomer snickered but nonetheless allowed himself to be pulled in. Butch scoffed- and Butters rolled her eyes.

"BC! Butch! C'mon!"

Uh… yeah _no._ The Butch kept his manhood and dignity _thanks-. OOF!_

"If I'm getting pulled into this sap fest then so are you asswipe." Butters muttered. Bubbles giggled and pulled out her phone.

"Okay guys-! Say cheese!" She held out the phone but Boomer took it smoothly and his longer arms apparently had purpose after all.

"Big smiles guys!" He elbowed Brick. "That includes you Big bro. Heh heh."

A withering look but nonetheless Boomer snapped the shot anyway.

The two reds were in the middle. The blues beaming were on their left… and the Greens… just smiled to the right.

It wasn't a bad pic… no wonder the blondes insisted on framing it and hanging it on their new wall...

_**-II-** _

The spread was heaven sent. Decadent sweets on one side. Big Bro's chili on another. And more was coming judging from the commotion coming from the kitchen.

Oh… life was good.

"Oh my God where has this been all my life!? Cap Boy! Where the fuck where have you been all my life!? You and this _heaven sent chili!?_ "

Butters scooped up a ridiculously huge scoop of said chili and shoved it in her mouth.

"Oye! That's for _everyone_ woman! _SHARE!"_ Butch grabbed the bowl.

"Fuck you Cap Boy likes me better! Right dude!" She grabbed it right back.

"Bull shit he does! He's _my_ brother! I'm his favorite brother! Right Boss!"

Silence.

A copper head peeked out from the doorway.

"Buttercup. Butch. Stop arguing and pick a movie already."

"Yes mother…" Butch muttered- something hit him in the head and he met a pair of crimson irises blazing as he set down another bowl.

"There. Quit your damn whining cripes." He rolled his eyes.

"Aw Big bro you're not wearing me and Butch's present!" Boomer snickered from the couch.

"What present?" Red quipped as another tray of pita chips joined the chili.

"Nothing." Brick snapped. "They're morons."

"AWWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Bubbles zipped over and clapped her hands. "Aw Brick you ought to wear it its cute!" She held _it_ out and Boss's eyes widened before he ripped it out of her hands.

"Like I said! Dumbasses!" His cheeks flared and got even worse as Red plucked it out of his hands and held it out- her eyebrow rose.

" _#1 Dad:_ Oh that _is_ cute. C'mon Ruff. Why not model it for us hmm?"

His cheeks were crimson and he flashed murderous looks in both Butch's and the beanpole who was smugly tuning his guitar.

"Cooking's done. I don't need it." He finally muttered.

"Awww… what a _shame._ " She snickered, " Well maybe _next_ time hmm?"

"Oh you're loving this aren't you Pinky?" He muttered.

"Hmm? _Me?_ Why ever would you say such a thing Ruff- I'm _everything nice_."

"Everything nice my _ass."_ He muttered, she smirked.

"Right fine- well seeing as its Halloween kiddies how's about a good ole' fashioned dose of "Prey" eh?" Butters picked up the box in question and grinned deviously while her sister paled.

"No way that movie's way too scary! How about "Ghoul City" instead!" Bubbles yelped.

"And that's way too babyish!"

"But its _good!"_

"So is _this_."

"But its _scary!"_

"Its _Halloween!"_

"So!"

And… cue another sister argument. Well least there were plenty of pillows around to make the show even better…-.

_**SHRRRRING** _

Or…not.

He whipped out his phone.

"Class 1 Behemouth South end." Brick recited tersely as he read from his own phone.

"Oh well there goes that idea." Bubbles mumbled and floated up. Boomer set his guitar down and stood by her side.

"Oh _hell._ Look alive everyone… its another…" Red closed her eyes. "Oh for the love of- its another _Scaridae_." She groaned and her sisters went white.

"Oh… _HELL NO!"_ Butters snarled, Bubbles only held her pigtails mournfully before she braced herself and grabbed her bag. Her sisters followed suit.

Big Bro buzzed his lips: "You heard em' boys- suit up."

Swanky new uniforms and a race downtown later The Butch... was confused.

Cause it looked like the thing was literally _sleeping._ It had made a nest out of the local mall... but again. It was sleeping. Even the civilians were just kind of gawking at it.

The thing didn't _look_ that bad- but the girls were swearing up a storm. Again… it wasn't doing anything… it looked like it was literally _sleeping!_ And yet they were still hanging back like they were _afraid_ of it.

He folded his arms.

"Well this'll be easy." He cracked his knuckles. His brothers mirrored the gesture.

"I am _so_ not doing this again." Bubbles moaned.

"I hate these wretched things more than anything else in the entirety of oceanic ecosystem." Red muttered.

"Fuck no. Fuck this. They don't _pay_ me enough to deal with this fucker again!" Butters again… seemed really pissed for some reason.

"Right… okay. You girls stay here then- we'll be right back." Brick adjusted his vest collar. "Doesn't look like it'll give too much of a fight at the moment."

"Oh it won't." Blossom muttered. "And Ruff… I really wouldn't….trust me."

"… Pinky what are we supposed to do- its engulfed the mall…?"

"Boomie… I'm warning you… just… let it wake up first…"

"Why it'll be easier to kill it if it's sleeping?"

"Asswipe. Don't do it. Just tellin' you for your own good."

Pfft. _Please._ Like the Butch was afraid of some measly fish! Look at that stupid thing- sleeping like a baby- well not for much longer!

What the girls were so afraid of he had no idea but whatever- _Hero time!_

He zipped off. Brick gave Blossom another odd look but nonetheless joined him. Boomer shrugged and followed suit. The girls all still refused to move. Again… weird.

"Okay… don't know what that was about- but Boomer right- Butch left we meet in the middle and- THE FUCK!?"

_SPPPPPLLLLLAAAAATTTTT_

They zipped back. The gunk was thick… slimy… and tasted like rotten fish.

They were also covered in it from head to toe.

The three girls all looked smug. Red folded her arms.

" _Scaridae_ Brick, otherwise known as the _parrotfish_ \- have a rather unique sleeping behavior- they create a sort of blanket from their own mucus to protect themselves from predators as they rest."

"Mucus…" Brick said slowly.

"Wait…does that mean?" Boomer lifted up his arms gingerly.

"We ain't-." Butch sputtered.

"That's _right."_ Butters snickered. "You three just dove headfirst into a whole steaming pile of fish _snot."_

"And good luck getting that smell out of your hair… it took us like a week." Bubbles shrugged airily.

"And a good three bottles of shampoo. _Each._ " Red smiled serenely.

"Too bad you didn't listen to us eh?" Butters floated up listlessly. " Oh lookie Leader Girl- looks like ole' fish face just woke up. Thanks Boys- much appreciated."

"Mmm Yes- Bubbles- remember from last time-its disoriented thus your speed will be key here."

"Okie dokie Blossy." She wrinkled her nose. "P.U. I swear I don't get how something that _pretty_ can smell that _icky._ Blegh!"Boomer flinched.

"mmm… indeed... hmm funny... Ruff do you smell _fish sticks?_ I do believe I smell fish sticks. How odd. Oh well." He staggered and her smile only grew bigger before the three girls zipped off.

"I'm covered in fish snot. Bubbles isn't going to let me near her for a week now." Boomer moaned.

"I don't fucking believe this- this is revenge for the tarter sauce." Brick breathed. "This is the fucker that attacked the school last year and made her smell like fish sticks for a week…"

"You mean when you covered her locker in the shit and the next morning she'd mortared your's shut?" Boomer said dryly.

"Yeah. That one."Brick said slowly.

"Damn talk about holding a grudge- heh... Guess "Diamond eyes" is more evil than we thought eh Boss?" Butch snickered and Brick's cheeks went crimson.

" I NEVER SAID THAT!" He bellowed.

There was a sudden lime green light and Butters was in front of them. Also covered in mucus.

"Oye guys! A little help here! Stop gawkin' and come help will ya!" His brothers stiffened and zipped off immediately. Her eyes narrowed and centered on Butch. "Lets go asswipe!

He cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

"Whatever you say Butterbabe."

"What'd I say about calling me that?" She snapped, a high pitched shriek that came echoing from behind them however made her pause while her face twisted. There was Bubbles...

A loud _roar._

And there was Blossom.

"ugh fuck it- I don't have time for this shit- whatever get goin' asswipe!" She zipped off again- leaving him with a _lovely_ view of that sexy piece of ass made ever the more luscious by those skin tight leggings: oh he'd have to find a way to thank the blonde someday….yes he would.

His smirk grew.

"BUTCH! LET'S GO!"

He straightened, braced himself and shot forward.

Fish gunk?

Please…

In the scheme of things…

It was nothing the Butch couldn't handle.

After all… Fish gunk, insane monkeys and all the other losers this city's so called villainy had to offer… who cares!

"BUTCH! GOD DAMN IT PUT YOUR STUPID MIC IN AND STOP FARTING AROUND!"

Those lime eyes were scintillating and his smirk grew.

All in all… there were just too many _perks_ to being a Good Boy… for the Butch to _ever_ want to give it up.

_**-II-II-II-** _

**...Next Time on As Time Goes By:**

 

_"It has to to be perfect! Perfect darn it! This is going to be the most perfect... Christmas she's ever had... or I'm gonna die trying!"_

**_Act 3: Guardian_ **


	6. Act 3: Guardian part 1

_**-III-** _

Metroville's home for the Criminally Insane and paranormal entities or MCIPE for short wasn't… the easiest place to work at. From the former clown who seemed to relish in the silence of solitary confinement and whom no one dared approach – to the man with such a horrifying mutation no person could walk into the seemingly benign tiny male's prison without a biohazard suit and of all things a steel plated helmet.

And then of course… there were… the less… _paranormal_ … inmates… but nonetheless just as dangerous…just as threatening… and just as terrifying.

Including the one she was on her way to see now.

Jenna had only been a guard for a few weeks but… she'd heard about this one. Most of the other girls wouldn't go near him… and as she touched her short black locks… she couldn't blame them. _…_

But Officer Jenna Kawanzi was different! She'd been… there when this one had been apprehended and put into custody- she'd been with her mother and father- he'd been wielding a baseball bat- her mother had managed of all things to make a spatula look like a pretty nasty weapon.

But she had been the one that had defeated him. Well… one of the many. She'd been a little old for toys- her kid brother had the time of his life- thankfully he'd been too young to understand the severity of what they were witnessing. But she had done her part. Ripped open box after box as quick as she could and thrown the precious toys to the ground.

She'd never forgotten the tall man in the white lab coat and the way he had managed to shield his obvious warring emotions in a desperate attempt to remain calm and not frighten his likely already terrified daughters – using the sicko's obsession with them to defeat him in the end…

It had still nonetheless… been one of the most disturbing moments in her thirteen year old life. And she'd seen mom and dad get possessed by of all things… broccoli people… sometimes she wondered if that city was cursed: she'd moved up here to Metroville shortly after college: Shane had accepted a job here and Jenna had been in love…

Jenna also had walked in on naked Shane and Melissa- her former college roommate and so called best friend but whatever: past was past- skank probably gave him a STD what the fuck did she care?

Point was… evil vegetable people… monsters without number… she'd been turned into a puppy once… that had been kind of weird… she'd had fleas… not pleasant but… she was a survivor. She'd survived the craziness that was Townsville and…

She paused. He was disturbingly quiet. Usually he'd be mumbling to himself while he was playing with the few action figures or… stroking one of his doll's hair… or simply glued to the television which was his portal to the outside world… and lately _them._

She was a Psyche major- working on her Masters still… but working in a prison… especially _this_ prison… seemed like a pretty good fit for a future criminal profiler like herself! …If she could get in the FBI academy… and was able to kiss the right asses to do it… like _some_ people…

Okay that wasn't fair… for all his being an ass… Shane was smart. He'd earned it. Just like he'd earned the STD from that backstabbing skank but again Jenna was _totally_ over it.

She buzzed her lips and tightened her grip on the chair. He wouldn't be one to leave his cell. Not when the evening news was on. Part of Jenna… didn't think allowing him access to _this_ particular channel… was a good idea but… she was only a guard paying her way through Grad school… what did she know?

The objects of this individual's obsession only a remote click away- _why not?_

She took a deep breath. Ugh this… just because she wasn't scared… didn't mean she _liked_ doing this.

"Mr. Baxter?" No answer. Ugh. She took a deep breath. "Mr. Baxter it's time to inspect your cell- you need to come to the cafeteria."

Silence… she blinked. "…Lenny?"

This… she stumbled- the little action figure- wait... where had he gotten-!?

She bent over and picked up the little… definitely _not_ allowed toy. It looked like something out a fast food place. The figure's bright blue eyes and little pigtails were unmistakable.

… And this subject was most _definitely_ not allowed to have _anything_ of the sort!

She got a bad feeling in her gut as she took a tentative step towards the bed. The ridiculously thin man- he'd been a typical slob when he'd first been apprehended- she remembered how repulsed she'd been as any vain little thirteen year old would be by the gross "comic book nerd" – and when she'd first walked in and was shown around she couldn't believe how much his appearance had changed….

But not the look in those emotionless eyes… no… that hadn't changed at all.

His expression though… that smug… almost arrogant look. The _pride_ in his eyes as he had showed off his "collection" to those poor girls' terrified father…

They'd be what… fifteen? No… sixteen now… shit time flew.

Still… the look of… _possessiveness_ in that stare… like those innocent children really _had_ been this individual's _toys._ The crown jewels of his _collection._

A typical case of an obsession which had overwhelmed an already fragile psychological state of mind: He had lived alone- his toys his only companions… it was a…. slightly sad scenario Jenna would admit but that was no excuse for his actions.

Nor was the fact a "Powerpuff" doll had ended up in this man's cell excusable. It was bad enough they were _everywhere_ – three pretty super heroines lately joined by three good looking teenage boys in some kind of super powered alliance- of course the media was eating it up. She had no doubt soon the shelves would be stocked with not only Powerpuff merchandise but "Rowdyruff" dolls and action figures- little boys now had role models to want to emulate- and toy companies would see the dollar signs.

Lenny hadn't been able to accept it. His feeble mind still saw those innocent young women as _children-_ figures who hadn't changed at all- he expected them to remain the same, to look the same: to _be_ the last parts of his _collection_ that had been stolen from him. The first time he had seen them again: In ironies of all ironies a television commercial featuring a children's toy charity he had erupted. The redhead had been sporting a different hairstyle, the raven haired girl had dared to wear a color other than her "signature" color…only the blonde had remained relatively the same. Wearing blue, hair in two pigtails reminiscent of her youth: Only the sight of her seemed to calm him.

And that had… terrified Jenna.

She remembered him lying among the remains the boxes- clutching them to him as the tall man in the lab coat released his children from their prison and the four of them went on their way- tears abounded and her own dad had picked Jenna up like a child- her little brother had been nestled in mom's arms… her father had refused to release her. A lot of the kids had left that small apartment in the same way- as if their parent's grips would keep all the truly terrible dangers of the world away from them: the dangers not hundreds of feet tall and defeated by super natural powers…

But the danger that could live next door. Unseen… waiting… watching…

Until it could be too late.

It was a lesson Jenna had never forgotten: she was pretty sure Devon was still in school with them- he'd be graduating this year but he had texted her about an attack on the school a few months ago… again… Jenna wished her family would just up and leave that crazy city… but Dad was stubborn and Mom was worse.

They'd been born and raised… and they'd never leave Townsville.

No matter the dangers… no matter the foolishness of it- no matter the-.

She froze. The bed… the covers… they were… her breath caught before she went over and ripped them off the bed.

Empty.

H-How!?

She whipped around.

Her face hit the wall before a hand went to her waist and grabbed her… oh no. No… no… her gaze flew to that little doll. The bright blue eyes so innocent and-.

And then they flew to her now empty ID clip. The thin pale man with the slight buck teeth and the cruel smile smirked down on her- before the tray smashed her in the head and she fell. Pieces of plastic stuck to her forehead and the world was kind of fuzzy… but she saw those boots walk out the door calmly- flick the ID card to the cell locking her in…and that little "Bubbles" doll… being slipped into a pocket as he strolled towards freedom.

_Toys are not made to be played with…_

* * *

**_-Act 3: Guardian part 1_ **

* * *

The sky was clear- the air was crisp but calm.

_Perfect._

He took a deep breath and paused in midair before he pulled down the goggles over his eyes. It had... been kind of hard finding these- apparently they weren't popular anymore- or just hard to find in general but three thrift stores later he'd finally found em'!

So…they were… kind of old and…kind of… smelled like mildew but... Boomer was pretty sure he'd gotten them cleaned good enough so he wouldn't be breathing in…mold or something or worse bringing it to the pad. Big Bro had been real touchy about the shit when they'd moved into the new place. Couldn't blame him- that stupid moat or whatever at the observatory had been a disaster when it rained- poor Big Bro had been driven half crazed every time so much as a drop had fallen from the sky.

Heh… guess it was ole' monkey breath's problem now!

Because they were _free!_

Free…. FREE!

He sucked in the clean air and his smile widened. Free… free… _free._

He lifted his arms slightly- right. Okay Boomer. Focus. _Focus._ Blossom had said these were… aero… dynastic? – _Dynamic!_ Aerodynamic! That was the word!

Point was… he could… supposedly fly really, really fast and not have to worry about err… fiction- _friction!_ So… he took another breath and adjusted his goggles- this time they wouldn't go flying off… again.

They were tight enough this time for sure!

_One._

_Two…._

He was descending closer to the lake now. Easy… easy… okay…

_NOW!_

He kicked upwards and the water splashed around him- this time people weren't near the shockwave so no err… injuries the X' Team would have to apologize for… which meant no lectures. Awesome!

He dug in his pocket- and fiddled with his other thrift store purchase. Old and kind of cracked on one side but it was…a lot easier to carry one of these around than his phone which could potentially be lost … or hit someone on the head if he crashed again…

_But!_

That was why Boomer had purchased these! Now he could _see!_ So he could go really, really fast… and wouldn't have to worry about getting bugs in his eyes… anymore.

He saw the spire of Townsville's tallest skyscraper- that was the goal. Up…up… and… HA!

All right! That couldn't have been less than… fifteen seconds? He checked the stop watch.

_00.14.56_

"YEAH!" He fist pumped. "Go Boomer! Go Boomer! You broke your record! Aw yeah!" No one could see his little victory dance up here anyway so who cared! Ha!

So… fourteen… seconds and fifty six…milliseconds?

So that meant… he frowned and dug out his third purchase from said convenient thrift store seriously that place was like a gold mine.

The notebook was filled with numbers and math- a lot of it was scratched out but he was just a dumb ass so whatever. He licked the tip of the pencil he had tied to his little notebook. He frowned and buzzed his lips.

00.14.56…. and how tall was the building again… err…

He punched the numbers in the calculator- so….

_158._

His grin widened. Yes! New record! Two faster miles than last time! Yeah! He did another fist pump. Though… he was pretty high up….

His grin grew.

No Big brothers were here to tell him no… and really it was all for science! Training and stuff! He'd seen that special about that bird or whatever that was really fast but only when it was…diving.

Wonder if people were the same…

He fixed his goggles- slightly astray before he traveled up further up so even the spires of the building were below him now… right… three… two… _one._

He threw his arms out and closed his eyes.

Before he began to fall.

The clouds were like liquid as they streamed through his fingers- wafting around him- cool to the touch like a fine mist- he could feel the wind picking up- and he opened one eye listlessly- the lake was getting closer… closer… he had learned from bitter experience in the past… water apparently wasn't the softest landing one could do- movies lied.

In fact… it really... really _hurt._ To be brutally honest.

Brick had let him have it with that one… and it was a waste of chemical X' as he had called it grumbling and tending to Boomer's busted shoulder… yeah no water landing this time.

He hovered listlessly right above the water- Ha! Good timin' he was getting good at this.

The sun was bright today, cheery… casting everything in a golden light and life was... life was just awesome… what more could Boomer say than that?

His fingers made little air bubbles which a few fish came to nibble on. Now see _these_ Boomer could deal with. He could deal with a bunch of cute little… well not little they were kind of big but Bubbles had taken him here with a big bag of breadcrumbs one day and they'd had an entire school of these things swarmin' em'- not trying to eat them or cover them in gunk or whatever those big bad and uglies liked to do.. Nope these pretty red and white fish just wanted somethin' to eat and they even let Bubbles pet them!

Pet them like a literal dog! How cool was that! But… that was just her way wasn't it? She could make friends with anyone… _anything_. Be it animal or person this entire city Boomer was pretty sure loved Bubbles Anne Utonium for the golden ball of purest sunshine she represented. Her smile was the most sparkling in the city, her joy was contagious and everywhere she went laughter followed.

She had plucked him from a deep abyss and brought him into her bright wonderful world… she watched over him as much as she did her beloved city…

Like a little golden angel floating on a little cloud…

_Hey._

He blinked. That was pretty good! He beamed, flipped up his goggles and grabbed his notebook… he'd been working on a new tune but the lyrics were being kind of slow- he looked at said song, frowned and ripped it out before crumbling it up and shoving it in his pocket- bah- reject. This one had more potential.

_Let's see… what goes good with cloud…_

_Hmm…_

He hummed softly to himself and tapped the beat out listlessly as he licked the tip of his pencil and began sketching out what might be a good chorus-

_Watching ova' me and all those around_

_Her smile is the sun_

_And her laugh is the sky_

_Cause she's my little golden angel…_

_And Boomer is obsessed and he don't know why._

He frowned and his face felt hot before he closed the notebook abruptly. Right… cause writing songs about a girl he wasn't even dating was _totally_ normal and not creepy at all.

He sighed deeply. He was obsessed. Obsessed and he was totally going to freak her out one of these days and she'd be afraid of him- so he'd get kicked off the team- which would turn into Brick and Butch quitting- which would make Brick and Blossom start fighting- which would mean Brick wouldn't get the girl- which would turn into guilt for Boomer- which would get Butch mad - which would involve yelling - which solved nothing- which would turn into Brick being alone for the rest of his life and it would be all Boomer's fault.

Which would really suck.

Cause Big Bro deserved someone. The King of the Rowdyruffs was after all finally free too. They all were. And frankly…

The king _deserved_ to finally find his queen.

Boomer was actually kind of sure he already had… he was just way too shy to admit it… or do anything else but admire her from afar. But it was obvious. It was obvious Brick liked her… hell Brick was head over heels. Smitten. Mad for her.

And it was _awesome._

Seriously his brother for so long had been so hell focused on well… keeping him and Butch alive for one… that Boomer was pretty sure he'd more or less given up on being a teenager. Like… a _real_ teenager. They were only sixteen – in theory, they'd only been "alive" for eleven years but… they'd been five physically when they were created and… aw hell that shit made Boomer's head hurt so they were sixteen simple as that!-

Still though… Brick may have _looked_ sixteen err kind of people always thought Big Bro was older….like a lot older… Boomer was pretty sure it was the glasses:

Point was… Brick didn't act sixteen in the slightest. He hadn't acted like a fifteen year old either, or a fourteen year old, or a thirteen… twelve…

Fuck it… His Big Bro… hadn't been a _kid_ since… they went to Juvie. If even before…

He shuddered, bad memories… _bad_ memories. Okay… regardless though…

Boomer was a dumb ass. He knew that and he was a sap… but…there were times in the past he had wondered… if Big Bro… for all his bad ass self…maybe… had been…kind of lonely?

Being too busy trying to keep their lives afloat for mere _friends_ … he'd just walked around with this… air of… "stay the hell away from me." on his face but…occasionally Boomer had caught small glimpses of _another_ look in school- quickly hidden of course- but the flash had been there… that flash of… _longing-_ for what Boomer didn't know and would never dare ask:

What would the blue Rowdyruff know how it was to be a king watching over his subjects from that lofty throne… alone. Watchin' over Boomer- Making sure he didn't get himself killed… lecturing him about… different speeds and different velcroties…err _velocities_ he meant- and how they affected the force of a landing…or crash… as he begrudgingly tended to his busted shoulder… or ankle… or head. Watchin' over Butch- always ready to use his superior intelligence to smoothly talk his idiot brother out of the latest mess he'd gotten himself in… seriously who the hell managed to make _two_ dates… at the _same_ time on the same _night_ with _twins_.

What a moron…

And Brick had come to the rescue. _Again._ Boomer didn't know anyone else who could have saved Butch from being however deservedly _castrated_ by stiletto heels and two insanely angry – again… _justifiably_ insanely angry- Metroville cheerleaders.

His brother really was the king… but he was a lonely king.

Well… Boomer was going to change that!

Brick deserved someone. He deserved his queen. And Boomer was determined on helping Big Bro woo her. Soon the king would descend from his lonely throne at long last into the arms of his waiting queen.

_Hey!_

_That was pretty good too!_

Heh Boomer was on a roll today. Let's see… what word went good with throne…?

There was a deep vibration in his pocket and he jumped- he also barely managed to save both the phone _and_ his notebook from falling into the lake.

"Sup' Big Bro?" Speaking of his majesty.

"Where the hell are you?"Uh… that sounded oddly annoyed. He blinked.

"Uh….out?" He blinked more at the loud _sigh_ that echoed through the phone.

"Boomer. What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"What time is it?"

He blinked and took the phone from his ear and cocked his head before returning to answer the strange game of twenty questions.

"Almost three -why?"

"And why aren't we in school?"

He chuckled, "Well Duh Big bro its vacation."

"For what?"

"Uh Cause its-OH SHIT!"

"Yeah _Oh shit_ is right- you have ten minutes to get here or Tweedle Dee and I are leaving without you. _HAHA WHAT AN IDIOT!"-_ OYE THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO BUTCH! The girls told us three thirty! Get off your stupid game! _HEY ALIEN WARS IS NOT STUPID!"_

Boomer sighed as the two began yelling… and arguing. He shook his head. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT! FOR THE LAST TIME I WAS BARELY LUCID YOU FUCKER YOU CAN'T HOLD THAT AGAINST ME! … DON'T CALL HER THAT YOU- GOD DAMN IT! Boomer get your ass home! Butch c'mere and say that to my face you fucking-!"

He hung up amidst the scuffle… which Butch was clearly losing before he stuffed his phone back in his pocket- readjusted his trusty new goggles and zipped into the air- he decided to take the direct route this time- the traffic wouldn't be too heavy this time-

Big Bro was right… it'd look _really_ bad for them to be late today.

**_-III-_ **

"Hey Look! It's Boomer! It's Boomer!" He darted a quick look to his left as he flew through the park and the bunch of kids by the playground jumped up – he beamed and waved. The cheering grew louder.

"When are you coming back!?"

"Soon I promise!"

"YAY!"

Good bunch of kids. Bubbles had brought him after they had gotten out of school early Tuesday on one of her excursions to Pokey Oaks for a "reading" day. It was like every day was a new volunteering venture for the Blue Powerpuff- one day she'd be at the animal shelter, the next she'd be at the library reading to a cluster of little kids climbing all over her and begging for her attention- and that bright glorious smile would never leave her face – lighting up the room and the lives of everyone around her.

He sighed in a daze.

She was truly an angel. Townsville's greatest treasure.

He had watched with the oddly… green teacher as the children had gushed and squealed at her entrance. Seriously… the teacher at Pokey Oaks… was green…and he had horns.

But he was the last to judge on appearances: Look at him! For the first… err seven…eight years of his life – or more or less when he turned twelve going on thirteen he hadn't had fingers, toes, a nose or ears! Not to mention the whole… made to be evil and crap.

The guy had horns? So what he clearly was adored by those kids and Bubbles had pulled him in a laughing hug. Mr. Green. Easy enough to remember.

Though… it had been slightly intimidating he would admit when those kids had slowly begun wandering over to _him_. They had circled him, swarmed him, and looked up at him with huge eyes that only seemed to get bigger and bigger the longer they looked at him.

" _Whoa! You're tall!"_

" _You're taller than daddy!"_

" _Can you really fly?!"_

" _Are you really faster than a car!"_

Bubbles had just smiled and smiled and pushed him gently back into the crowd of gaping mini humans as she'd serenely sat with a few less… loud kids and read a book while Boomer had been clueless at what to do with those swarming children until that same Mr. Green had pointed out it was music time and well hey that had been just what the Doctor ordered and he and the Green Guy had jammed it up and the kids had just… gone crazy then.

It had been loud. It had been crazy. And Man had it been _fun._

Boomer had left with a good dozen new "fans" and a personal invitation to come back anytime – which he was more or less determined to do: Bubbles had mentioned maybe bringing his brothers along when her sisters next came but uh… Well for being a good "dad" and all… Brick wasn't…the biggest _fan_ of err… kids. And Butch… dear god Butch would probably get banned permanently cause' he'd keep hitting on the moms outside or something.

He hadn't wanted to disappoint her though so he'd promised to mention it. Sure he'd mention it. In passing when they were too distracted to hear him. Technically _not_ a _lie_ per say?

… Anyway. Speaking of said brothers- Boomer had to book it. Brick was such a stickler for time he didn't doubt he'd follow through with his threat…unless he and Butch were still arguing that is… that could give him an extra five minutes or so…

"Oof!"

…Or not. He paused in mid flight and frowned. Again? He shook his head slightly and descended towards the balcony of one of his neighbors. An elderly woman with hell of a lot of spunk and stubborn as a mule… and currently dangerously far over her railing with a string of Christmas lights.

"Hi Mrs. Patterson!" She looked and gasped. He grabbed the lights-and her- before steadying them both.

"Oh! Boomer you really mustn't sneak up on me like that dear. As silly as it sounds nowadays seeing a young man hovering in the air still gives this old heart a jump sometimes." She laughed slightly. He scratched his neck sheepishly,

"Sorry Mrs. Patterson. Sometimes I don't think. But would you like some help?" He darted a look at his phone. He had time. The older woman laughed again. "Oh no, no- George and I have it covered-." There was a crash and he grimaced. The swearing got louder and finally the old lady ducked through the open balcony door.

He darted another look at his phone. _I got time._

Old Mr. Patterson was on his bottom- and a toy car went rolling along past Boomer's foot. The large tree was precariously half in and out the door.

"Oh George your hip!"

"Damn it all- kids and their toys! Huh? Oh thank you Boomer." He grunted as Boomer lifted the tree and held it aloft before spotting the tree stand and sticking it in.

"Oh aren't you a saint dear." She smiled. "George how many times must I tell you-!"

"Then tell that grandson of yours' to pick up his toys!" He swore again but Boomer helped him to his feet. "Boomer m'boy… never get old. Oh my back!" He hissed and his wife handed him his cane which had gone flying. "Damn tree."

"Well maybe if you had just asked Boomer or one of his brothers to come do this in the first place like I told you to you old goat you wouldn't be complaining about that back!"

"I'm fine damn it! Jacob just needs to learn to pick up his toys!"

"And _you_ just need to learn to ask for help damn it!" She pointed to Boomer as if in emphasis. "Now really we have these nice young men right upstairs Boomer here, Brick and the black haired one… err I'm sorry Boomer your brother's name escapes me-."

"Butch." He replied.

"Ah yes, that's the one… and _Brick_ up there even said to do so remember! When we saw him in the elevator last week! _Remember."_ She tapped her own cane on her husband's head in emphasis.

"Margie I don't _need_ help." He grunted. Her eyes narrowed.

"Uh huh… stubborn old coot. Go sit down I'll call Dr. Marasha: Boomer dear would you like a drink?"

"No thanks Mrs. Patterson. I've got to get home and change." He scratched his neck. "Seriously though if you guys need help we're right upstairs." He grinned. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Same to you sonny! OW! God damn it! That's it- no more race cars-I put my foot down!"

"Happy Thanksgiving Boomer, give our best to your brothers."

"Will do- see you?" He hopped off the rail and she cried out and her hand was on her chest. He flashed her a small smile and waved before zipping upwards.

"Oh goodness I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that…"

**_-III-_ **

" _FOR THE LAST TIME I NEVER SAID THAT!"_

" _HA! WHO YOU FOOLIN'!"_

Boomer's eyes went skyward as he hovered listlessly- he looked at his phone… okay so he'd spent a little more time than he should have helping Ms. Genko with that turkey- but she'd clearly needed it. She was all excited about her fiancé coming home from his business trip and wanted him to come home to a great meal! It was cute! And she made awesome apple pie! He wasn't gonna say no!

And… Catelyn had insisted he bring up a few slices of pumpkin pie and she wouldn't take no for an answer as her mother caught wind of it and shoved not slices of pie but an _entire_ pie at him: Because " _That wonderful brother of yours saved my butt when my car wouldn't start last week!"_ – And apparently word had spread Boomer was on the way home- because all his neighbors from the twelfth floor and up insisted on giving him _something_ for their thanksgiving table.

Being a hero was awesome.

He only had two arms though… but they'd just kept _insisting._

_Well… Big bro won't have to cook for a few days._

He landed on the balcony and the echoes of his brothers _still_ arguing signaled that despite the fact he was five… okay ten minutes late he was more or less in the clear. He just had to sneak this smorgasbord into the kitchen and then head to his room _without_ Big Bro seeing him.

Easy!

Butch and Brick were in each other's faces- Brick was as red as a tomato and Butch was just laughing his idiot ass off. Normally Boomer would have joined in the attempt to make Brick see the glaringly obvious but… one he would get caught. Two… he could barely see- and he had no idea what they were going to do with all these desserts. There were a good five kinds of pies here. Doubles of a few.

Well they could always bring a few to the girls he guessed… Blossom had a pretty big sweet tooth…

 _there_ was an idea! He'd just shove a few of these at the king to offer to the young lady! Yeah! That would work! Courting 101 really! She'd be thrilled and no doubt touched and as long as Brick didn't put his foot in his mouth… again… he'd be good!

… Now why couldn't Boomer just take his own advice?

Well there'd be time to lament that later. Right now he had seven pies, three dishes of… food- he scrunched his nose- Ew… squash yeah… he was pretty sure that was squash and Boomer hated that… err… Big Bro or Butch could eat that to their heart's content.

"Boss I just don't get it! Why are you being such a _sissy_ about this!?"

_Oh no._

"I mean _c'mon_ man- you want to fuck the Pink Puff. She's _hot_ there's nothing wrong with wanting to nail her!"

… _oh my God I'm going to kill him. I'm seriously going to kill him._

"Three…two…one…" Boomer muttered and sure enough…

"For the last time! I _do not_ like Pinky like that! I was completely out of my mind!"

… _and there goes a week and half of work…_

Seriously… Boomer had been so close… _so_ fucking _close_. He and Brick had had a breakthrough last night! It was coming! He'd known it! Boomer knew all he had to do was get Brick to _admit it_ and then the real work could begin! There was nothing _wrong_ with Brick obviously- he was a bad ass and the most kick ass super genius this side of Townsville.

But Brick was – Boomer would be pounded to the ground for _ever_ saying this out loud – _Awkward as fuck._

He had _no_ idea how to handle having these kind of feelings for a girl. None. It was fucking hilarious… and kind of sad at the same time. Boomer may have been the dumb and the dumbest but he'd recognized the feelings he had for Bubbles right away… sure he'd fought them for like… a week… but well… one couldn't control one's heart and Boomer had finally reasoned to himself that fighting it just took more energy than it was worth.

Brick needed that lesson now more than ever.

And he'd been…so… damn… _close_ last night too!

And now… here they were! Back at square one!

_God damn it Butch!_

He'd _finally_ gotten Brick to admit he _had_ been flirting with Blossom yesterday after that… fish… with the weird eyes had been disposed of- Stealing a girl's ribbon and baiting her with it- elementary school level…yes… but effective for today's purposes because he'd gotten those words out of that stubborn mouth at long last!

_**-III-** _

" _You stole her ribbon like a third grader." He rolled his eyes and leaned over the island. Brick narrowed his eyes._

" _Fuck off. It was funny. And call it revenge for her always taking my hat." A listless shrug. Oh here we go. The Rowdyruff King went back to his cooking listlessly._

" _Big Bro… You let her wear it." And cue the frozen knife. A stiff turning of the head._

" _Not all the time." And an extremely fast answer. Almost like it was prepared ahead of time. Oh wait… it WAS._

" _Big Bro… you were flirting with her you are aware of this right?" Best to be blunt sometimes. Catch him off guard. Brick sneered and dropped the ingredients in the pan._

" _No I wasn't! It was gonna fall out anyway! It ain't my fault she can't tie her hair right! I saw an opportunity and took it. Let that be a lesson to her." More snickers. More of a goofy smile. They might be onto something this time…_

" _Yeah it was… funny I guess." Boomer shrugged and Brick snorted._

" _Funny?! –It was fucking priceless. Heh she's kind of cute when she gets pissed- I couldn't help it guess it's the Rowdy in me." Uh huh… sure that's the reason. Boomer sighed and took a deep breath._

" _So you admit you did it to get a rise out of her… because you think she's cute when she's mad."_

" _Well I mean she is." The cogs were starting to turn. The Super Genius froze in mid stir fry and blinked._

_Gotcha. Time to go for broke. He swallowed the triumphant laugh and made his face as calm as possible._

" _Brick… that's called flirting." No anger this time. He looked genuinely mystified. Bingo._

"… _Fuck… I was… wasn't I?"_

_**-III-** _

A truly incredible breakthrough.

And all it took was one opening of a fat idiot mouth to put them _right_ back to square one.

He could cry. Maybe he would as soon as he put this casserole…thing in the fridge. The pies didn't have to be... oh wait looked like this one might- Key lime… yum. Maybe… he'd hide this particular one…

Yeah… he would. Butch would eat it all and leave nothing for Boomer. Sometimes one had to take the initiative. The fight was still going- Boomer would figure out a way to subtly punish the loud mouth later right now however…

He floated off the ground- no footsteps equaled no getting caught and-. There at the iron railing one more step…

"Hold it."

_Damn it._

He turned slowly and his older brother crossed his arms, lifted an eyebrow and tapped his foot ominously.

"Aw c'mon Big Bro! I lost track of time I was trainin' see!" He gestured towards his uniform. "I ended up breaking my record today too! Awesome right!"

"What a loser." Butch muttered.

"Shut up! You ain't ready either!" He glared at him.

"I am _too!_ "

"You're going to dinner in shorts and a muscle shirt?" Boomer said slowly. Butch smirked.

"It's hot! In more ways than one…heh heh Butters won't be able to resist the Butch like this-."

_Smack._

"OW!" He rubbed his head and Brick rolled his eyes,

"Butch. Go change. I ain't being embarrassed by you. Boomer-." He paused and now _both_ his eyebrows raised. "What… are you wearing?" He said slowly.

Boomer blinked. "Uh clothes?"

"Nice goggles lame ass." Butch snickered but quieted at a harsh look from Brick.

"Butch. Change. _Now._ " The Green Rowdyruff was pushed towards his room.

"Jeez okay, okay! Hold your horses _Dad._ " Smoke escaped his nostrils. "Uh! … Be right back!" The door slammed shut. Boomer snickered but Brick was still looking at him oddly.

"You…don't like em'?" He removed them gingerly.

"More I'm confused as to the point of them?"

He brightened. "Oh well I mean-." He sat on the step. Heh Brick was gonna be so proud! "When I was training' trying to get my speed levels up and shit… err… sometimes stuff would get in my eyes… so I couldn't you know…see?"

He nodded though he still looked confused. "Problematic yes."

"So remember that movie we watched last week! The one with the fighter pilots in World War I or whatever! Well their goggles got me thinking! They're plane is open more or less and they're flying just as fast as me so-voila!" He beamed. "Instant fix- no more bug guts in my eyes!"

A burst of raucous laughter came from their right.

"Are you _serious-_ That's the dumbest thing I've ever-!"

"BUTCH!" He gulped and closed the door again. Brick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Right… just go do…what you have to do because I'd really prefer _not_ to be late for our first Thanksgiving Dinner if you don't mind." He looked behind him. "And I have no idea where all the pastries over there came from but I'm going to assume there's an explanation?"

"Our neighbors saw me coming-."

"Ah. There any apple?"

"Two."

"Apple cinnamon?"

"Smells like it."

His expression didn't change but Boomer saw his eyes flicker to the counter regardless. "Good. It looks better to bring something after all." He fiddled with his car keys.

"I figured as much- you know… I think there might be some strawberry short cake in there… I smelled something sweet."

Again no change in the expression but Brick nonetheless walked over and picked up a random box. "Turn overs actually. Strawberry, blueberry and raspberry it looks like. Best to bring a variety-." His eyes narrowed. "Boom." He gestured with his head up the stairs.

"Heh. Yes Sir!" He saluted him. His brother rolled his eyes but he caught a slight curling of the lips.

"At ease. Go."

Whoa…! He blinked. Had Brick… had Brick just made a joke!?

… _I think I like this new Brick._

Seriously… a roof over their heads, steady income and bills paid in a timely fashion equaled very _happy_ Rowdy King. He hurried upstairs into his kick ass awesome- _amazing_ loft room.

Seriously how Boomer had ended up with the _best_ room he didn't know- he wasn't complaining: His brothers had chosen their respective rooms on the bottom floor and aw man was Boomer relieved when they had apparently forgotten about the loft up here.

He slipped off his jacket and tossed it over his desk chair: He'd been smart for once- he'd picked out his outfit ahead of time. He had to make a good impression. Couldn't have Bubbles embarrassed to be seen with him- oh no. Not for this. This most important occasion.

Their first… _real_ Thanksgiving.

Sure once or twice the three of them had attempted to have a kind of dinner but it'd almost always been interrupted by the stupid monkey and his stupid plan because attacking during a holiday… was really going to get him brownie points with enraged Powerpuff Girls whose dinner he had ruined.

… Oh well. Not their problem no more.

_Never again._

They were free- and the girls had been –even Buttercup shockingly- more than a little shocked hearing the Rowdyruff boys didn't celebrate… well anything. What had the point been? They'd do Christmas… kind of but that was it.

Well it had almost been like some kind of horror story for Bubbles as she had _immediately_ declared that wouldn't do at all! And not an hour later they'd had a Thanksgiving invite- The Professor looked slightly scary as he had said it though.

_He… doesn't like me._

Well… then again Buttercup _had_ more or less heavily implied the Professor didn't like _any_ boys sniffing around his daughters- it wasn't anything personal: Boomer unfortunately had been created with male body parts: as people her father was fond of the three of them… as hormonal teenage boys he wished them extreme bodily harm.

_Good…to know._

He buttoned his shirt- specially purchased for this occasion of course and ran a comb through his hair. Bubbles' sweet angel face looked back at him. He smiled and despite the fact it was _really_ creepy… he touched the picture gently. It was a great one- one of the first of them all in their uniforms. The Greens were arguing- _shocker-_ Brick had once _again_ taken Blossom's ribbon… this had become a thing for him. Again… hilarious… and sad to watch. She'd countered by stealing _his_ hat and plopping it on her head for the picture.

And Bubbles had just taken his arm and grinned as bright as the sun.

He put the comb down and checked his reflection. Couldn't go wrong with a button down and black jeans. Classic. Timeless. He kind of wished he had a tie but both his brothers had given him an odd look at his suggestion so he'd decided against it.

_Right. Shirt. Check. Hair combed. Check. Vest… Got it. Nothing on the shirt? Okay… you're good Boomer._

His feet wouldn't move.

Crap.

Okay… okay he could do this! And… go!

Still frozen. He gulped.

_She doesn't bite. This is just like school! You can talk to her in school! So… you can do it now!_

Still no movement. Aw c'mon! He'd given himself the pep talk of the century last night! He was ready damn it!

Stupid… nerves!

"Boomer!"

Aw crap. C'mon… c'mon- one step. Two step. Stiff as a board and the choking feeling was back in his throat. Three step. Four step. Door. Feet in glue.

"Hey Little Boy Blue lets go already!"

_Craaaap!_

Maybe… maybe he could just play sick. Yeah. One of those pies was bad and he could just make himself puke and stay home and-… then his brothers would too and that would not aid in Operation Queenship now would it?

Uh…um… okay… Confidence.

"Boomer! Get your ass down here!"

_Be cool. Be calm. Be collected. Be Big Bro._

_Just don't be him when he's in front of Blossom Utonium because then he's just a stuttering idiot and-… fuuuuck._

DAMN IT! He was a ROWDYRUFF BOY! ACT LIKE IT!

He puffed up his shoulders, took a deep breath and strode out.

He could do this. He was a superhero. He had powers. He had super speed. He had lightning bolts. He had super height!

His smile grew. He could do this.

_**-III-** _

The neighborhood was pretty busy: Cars were parked everywhere- Brick swore slightly, apparently parking was going to be a nightmare… too bad they hadn't left _on time_ \- that look had been directed at Boomer.

Well… if worse came to worse couldn't they just fly there and drop the car off on some building roof or something?

… Never mind … never… mess with Brick's baby… ever. His sheer _horror_ and over all reaction when he had ever been told he had allowed Buttercup to carry the Camaro hadn't…been pretty.

"Fuck…" He looked around and sure enough the entire block it seemed was filled with cars. "Ugh…Pinky mentioned one of her neighbors has this obscenely huge family." Brick muttered.

"Shit man… where do they even all fit?" Butch looked out the window and Boomer saw a young woman walking across the street with a ridiculously short skirt on. _Three. Two. One._. "Hello there- Brick let me out the Butch-."

"Is going to behave himself tonight or so help me you'll wish you were back in the toilet. Clear?" Brick hissed through grit teeth. "Seriously would it have _killed_ these people to carpool or something!? Why must everyone bring their own-?"

"The scary part is accordin' to Bubbles… a lot of them _do."_ Boomer continued skimming his phone.

_**From: Milady** _

_Hi Boomie! You're never going to get parking I'm afraid : (_

_Those meanies down the block are so selfish and just take EVERYTHING seriously Daddy and Mr. Snyder have BOTH gone over there yelling but they just slam the door in their faces- so beyond rude! – Anyway Daddy says just to park in the driveway. See you guys soon! Hope you guys are hungry! Yay so excited! : D : D : D_

"Bubbles says to park in the driveway Big Bro. You're never gonna find street parking: Apparently these people are known for doing this…"

Brick rolled his eyes and backed the car up into said driveway, "yeah well some people are just fucking rude." He muttered and flipped off his sunglasses before popping them in the glove compartment.

He also flicked his mirror down and smoothed down a stray piece of hair before taking what seemed to be a rather deep breath.

_Heh… Oh how the mighty have fallen._

Boomer was human. Yes he wanted Big bro to get the girl and be happy but damn it after all the hell _he'd_ been put through over the years for being smitten with a Puff…he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying watching Brick squirm… just a _little_ bit.

Boomer got stuck carrying the desserts- Butch being "too much of a man" to do it after all and Brick skimming his phone as he walked- perhaps looking up "how to woo a Puff 101" who knows- he also was the one who soundly knocked on the door- with no hesitation, no hint of any anxiety he may have had before. Seriously how did one _do_ that? How did Brick manage to be so damn cool and make it look so damn easy!?

A commotion ensued- he heard a high pitched shriek and tensed- that sounded like Bubbles…? But why was she shrieking?! Was she in trouble!? Another slight shriek- this time Big Bro tensed – Bloss sounded almost _panicked?_ Uh… he could see Brick's fist clenched and his shoulder tense more and more- ready to pounce on whatever threat was causing that screeching…

"Oh for the love of-! Fine!" The door swung open and out came a very frazzled looking Green Puff wearing a skirt and heels of all things. "Bubbles tricked me not a god damn word or all three of you will _sorely_ regret it." She said darkly as if answering their unspoken question.

"Ooh Hot _damn_ Butterbabe you're looking-!"

_SMACK_

"Tell me when will it get through your thick skull that calling me that will only result in extreme amounts of _pain_ for you asswipe. Never? Oh good I could always use a good punching bag- so Cap Boy, Little Boy Blue welcome, do come in." her smile brightened as she slammed the door smartly in Butch's face.

The Utonium's living room was full. He recognized their principal sitting on the sofa in conversation with the statuesque mayor's aide Miss Bellum who… Boomer was pretty sure was _really_ the one in charge of the city not the stumbling but kind old man with an eccentric personality… and strange obsession with pickles. Speaking of… said man was actually sitting on another chair near the two ladies piping in occasional tidbits.

Both the Professor and the other girls were nowhere to be seen.

_**Click. Clack. Click. Clack.** _

Well there was one.

"Ah right on time- sorry I should have warned you about the Jensons and their dreadful lack of common courtesy.- well you're all here now so that's important- dinner should be twenty minutes or so." The redhead beamed and Big Bro melted in a pile of Rowdy goo.

Whether it was due to the smile or the sweater dress and leggings she was sporting was anyone's guess.

"Uh…huh…yeah…sure." He nodded slowly and Boomer saw another disaster approaching- he shoved the dessert box in Brick's hands. He blinked but then miracle upon miracles got what he was supposed to do with it instead of staring at it dumbly- and stuck it out abruptly.

_Well… better than last time._

"Here. Neighbors brought it over for our "Thanksgiving table"… which I guess would technically be you… your table I mean. Unless you guys have desserts already… but we can't eat all this so…have it anyway. You can eat it tomorrow even- Ow." He flashed Boomer an irritated look but no remorse. He had almost started blabbing again- for the sake of the king Boomer had done what he must.

A few curious glances went their way heard both Miss Bellum and Ms. Keane chuckle slightly.

It was no secret. It wasn't even a well- _kept_ secret for that matter: with the exception of _three_ people -Boomer was pretty sure the whole _city_ knew Brick Jojo was utterly infatuated with Blossom Utonium. Certainly everyone in school- again the exception of the aforementioned three- knew or at least suspected.

Of course one was in utter denial. That being Morebucks who had just increased her deranged efforts to get her nasty claws in the Rowdy King as a consequence and Boomer… despite openly being known as he supposed the "nicest" Rowdyruff Boy… was beginning to lose his patience on both his brother's behalf and his own. All the spoiled brat was doing was setting herself up for a nice dip in the harbor… if not being torn to shreds by an angry Powerpuff Girl… with mood ring eyes.

… And… speaking of the mood ring eyes… there was number two. Boomer had always known Blossom was smart. She was brilliant, the same level as Big Bro… and on some though he'd be smacked if he ever said this out loud- there were some things that Blossom was _superior_ at: Then again… there were things that Brick was _better_ at. They kind of canceled each other out.

And unfortunately one of those things they both shared… was complete and total _obliviousness_ to what was in front of them. Big Bro refused to see what was in front of his nose due to his own misguided sense of pride but Blossom…

Blossom just plain didn't or _couldn't_ see it. Why or how Boomer didn't know but…

"Ah welcome boys." Boomer stiffened and straightened up immediately- his inner lamentations about the two Reds and their… err lack of sight in certain key areas of life would have to wait.

"Good afternoon sir." Brick replied smoothly. No hint of anxiety or anything. God how the fuck did Boomer's brother _do_ that!? "Thank you again for the invitation." Boomer bobbed his head in agreement while desperately avoiding the man's hard gaze.

Professor Utonium was a tall man with salt and pepper hair whose piercing black eyes were capable of stabbing someone right in the gut with a single benign look. He was brilliant, kind and adored his beloved daughters. He had been one of the key reasons Boomer and his brothers had received their apartment, going up to bat for them, and agreeing to help sponsor their… what had Brick called it again… legalized…anticipation from Mojo…no… wrong word.

 _Emancipation!_ Yeah that was it! Becoming legally emancipated from the god damn monkey and never having to call the fucker "Dad" again! Not that Boomer did that anyway… nor ever would again but it was the legality of the situation or whatever. _Not_ as Bubbles had reassured him many times there would _ever_ be any _chance_ that Boomer and his brothers would ever have to go back to Mojo Jojo but it was the symbol of it he guessed.

Boomer had nothing but gratitude for the Professor… but that didn't mean that deep down the Blue Rowdyruff wasn't fucking terrified of him.

For all the Professor's kindness, Boomer was still one of those aforementioned _males_ that this man couldn't stand sniffing around his beautiful daughters: The most guarded, cherished and precious treasures of the city of Townsville.

After all…

If Brick was the _king_ than this man was the _Emperor._ And damned if Boomer and his brothers didn't know it. And if they didn't all they'd have to do was look around this cheerful home and see all the evidence of the Emperor and his guarded princesses' bond and devotion towards each other. Each fair lady was on equal level with their beloved father, Blossom was always in the middle, Buttercup on the right and then his fair Bubbles was always on the left, sitting as their father stood proudly behind them- as if showing these beautiful treasures off to the world, his most incredible creations and beloved daughters… together forever, nothing ever getting in between that bond.

And it served as a silent warning for any hapless male who even tried.

Only the most extraordinary, bravest, smartest, dashing and noble knights would the Emperor ever even _conceive_ the idea of bestowing one of his princesses.

So…. Brick just had to get over his shyness and he was all set while Boomer didn't stand a chance in all hell.

Especially with the golden haired angel. Guarded even more vigorously because of that purity that shone through her like… hey… that'd be a good line. Note to self- jot that down later

The Professor's eyes seemed to narrow as he continued stirring a bowl in his hands and his flinty gaze went in between both Brick and his eldest before he cleared his throat.

"You're welcome boys: Any time." That part was said in a slight growl, Buttercup had begrudgingly allowed Butch in the house and the two were already at each other's throats. Boomer saw Brick's gaze had followed his and Butch immediately quieted from one stern look and a subtle "slicing" motion to the throat.

Blossom on her part turned to her father with a broad grin, "Look what Ruff- uh the boys brought us!" _Nice slip._ The Professor glowered in Brick's direction. "Strawberry turnovers!" Her grin widened. Blossom really did have the world's biggest sweet tooth. To be brutally honest -All Brick would probably have to do was swallow the blow to his wallet and buy her a bakery. _Voila._ Instant queen.

"How nice." More grit teeth. She frowned.

"Are the potatoes giving you trouble Professor? Here, let me." She set her precious turnovers down… that Boomer suspected were _not_ going to end up in the Thanksgiving buffet as much as in Blossom's personal stash wherever that may be- and took the big bowl. "Hmm… they do seem a bit lumpy."

"B-Blossom sweetheart I-I don't think."

"Oh please Professor. You've worked all day- let me help."

She began pounding those poor potatoes with a little hum and… why was everyone backing away? Buttercup had gone white.

"Dad… why did you just?" She began but the Professor sighed and shook his head.

Those poor potatoes didn't have a chance and he saw Big Bro was clearly fighting an urge to take over and rescue them as she blissfully went on mutilating what was a staple of the traditional Thanksgiving table…

"Hey Pinky, why don't you let me-."

She flashed him an icy look. "I can handle mashing a few potatoes Ruff."

"You're not mashing those you're crushing them, here let me show-."

"I said _I'm. Fine._ Brick."

"Pinky the rate you're going it's gonna be potato soup." And… cue the fireworks. Brick made the mistake of grabbing the bowl and the Pink Puff's eyes glowed.

"Brick. Unhand. My. Potatoes." _Pull._

"Pinky. Let. Me. Do. It." _Pull._

_This isn't going to end well._

"I'm perfectly capable of aiding in Thanksgiving dinner Brick!" _Pull._

"I never said you weren't! Just… let me-." _Pull._

"Your chivalry is noted but really I must insist you sit down and let me-!" _PULL._

"No actually _I_ insist! Why don't _you-!" PULL._

_Three… two… one._

_SPLAT_

She gasped and Brick blinked wordlessly before handing the bowl back to her. His shirt thoroughly covered in potato. Along with his face.

"O-Oh… Oh dear." She yelped before pressing the bowl back in the Professor's hands. "Brick… I am so… oh dear… um… here! Come with me!" His brother's hand was seized and he was more or less dragged from the room.

"This is why Pink Puffs stay away from kitchens." Buttercup flashed the Professor an amused look. He looked less than amused and this seemed to tickle her more. "C'mon Dad let's see if we can salvage anything edible from this." She patted her father's shoulder, indecipherable grunts were all that escaped his mouth. "Hey Little Boy Blue do me a favor and get the apple pie in the dining room… I wouldn't touch the strawberries… you might get bit." She snickered. Another growl. "Dad stop being such a grump- asswipe get in here and make yourself useful, get some of this food out to the dining room!"

"How come _I_ gotta do it? Why not ask Big bro when he gets back!"

 _Snort._ Then another growl that made Boomer fear for the King's wellbeing…

… _Note to self-make sure to taste test all of Brick's food this evening…_

**_-III-_ **

He placed the pie in amongst the decadent sweet feast on the back table that likely had Blossom in an inner frenzy. The dining room was completely bathed in warm golden light: and the table was a masterpiece, place settings lined in gold calligraphy and a flower arrangement in a vase lined with leaves so realistic it looked like one stray wind could blow them clear off the table.

But that wasn't the crown jewel of this display. No… that honor was reserved for the vision in blue lighting the last of the candles. She looked up with a little gasp.

"Oh! Boomie, I'm so sorry I didn't know you boys were here yet! I was just finishing up-." He grinned and then made a small bow.

"We've only been here for a few minutes milady." She giggled and he internally groaned. _That was dumb._ She skipped away from the table and then swept an immaculate curtsy,

"Well my good sir, I bid thee welcome to the best Thanksgiving you've ever had!" Her grin was huge before she bounded over to him and threw her arms around his waist. "I was _soooo_ happy when you boys said you could come!" She looked up at him, those bright sapphires dancing- "I mean... you guys never having one before… just… that's way too sad." She whispered.

"Well… thanks to you and the girls...we're here now ain't we?" He murmured back and he felt his stomach tie itself in knots as her dazzling smile only grew bigger and brighter before she floated upwards to be eye to eye with him.

"I'm so happy to hear it." Another whisper and unthinkingly he brushed a stray gold curl behind her ear: her cheeks went slightly pink and he knew his burned scarlet. He gulped and then abruptly cleared his throat.

"S-So! Uh… anything I can help with!" He gestured towards the table, "I mean… I see you've got everything covered sure but err if you need any-."

She giggled, "No, I think I got it. Place settings, the centerpiece, the good china. All here. Oh what's your preference in sparkling cider?"

He blinked. "Uh… sparkling?"

She frowned, "Have you never had….?"

He shook his head, "Err… no I don't even know what that is… sorry…" _Dumbass. Shit for brains. Way to make yourself seem like an unsophisticated clod!_ Her eyes widened before she grabbed a glass off the table and handed it to him.

"Well this won't do! Here. We have grape, apple and well Blossy's favorite strawberry of course. What do you think you'll like?"

"Err… grape?" _POP:_ He blinked and soon some fizzing drink which indeed seemed to sparkle somewhat (?!) was poured into his glass. She giggled at his look.

"It's a special holiday brand- they put something in it that literally makes it sparkle it's so cool. So what do you think?"

His eyes widened, "Its good!" She beamed.

"See what did I tell you!" She winked and he felt his insides go to mush. "Now let's see… you like grape so… hmm- What about Butch?"

"That's easy- apple. Just to warn you there will be no apple pie left when he sees it." He snickered and she giggled.

"Well good thing I made two then." She cocked her head. "Okay… apple for Butch… so… what about Brick?"

_Heh heh._

"Strawberry." He said with a smirk, but the little angel only nodded.

"Okie dokie, well he and Blossy are next to each other anyway so that works out perfect then." She grinned.

_Oh are they now? Hmm… I wonder._

Indeed, their little angel here was… the third who supposedly had no idea about the worst kept secret in Townsville High… but Boomer had to wonder… why else was she shoving them together?

He frowned slightly. BC wasn't giving her sister enough credit. She clearly would want her sister happy- and Brick too because he was her friend. So what if she gave a little "shove" in the right direction… wasn't that what Boomer was technically doing?

He'd asked once what this whole thing about not telling her stemmed from but the only response he'd gotten was a terrible coughing fit from Mike, Robin's head going into her hands and Mitch hysterically laughing. Buttercup hadn't been too helpful either. Only repeating that Boomer just needed to trust her on this and, " _Keep your goddamn mouth shut Romeo if you have any affection towards your brother at all!"_

Butch had just swiped him over the head and called him a dumb ass.

Again the mystery deepened. There had to be heck of a story here… maybe someday he would…

"Let's see… well of course Daddy and Ms. Keane sit next to each other." She giggled as she set down glasses. He blinked. Her face lit up and she winked again before floating upwards to whisper in his ear "Daddy likes her." She giggled again, "He has for _soo_ long but he's just too shy. Too cute. They dated once but… something broke them up. Blossy says it was an excuse they both made- something about a cat but it's totally a front. All three of us know it, it's just _so_ obvious."

He couldn't help the smile. She just looked so… so happy at that moment. She was clearly enjoying playing matchmaker to the two of them… again… how horrible could it be? She moved on to the next two seats, Ms. Bellum and Grandpa Mayor right here…" She murmured.

"Grandpa…Mayor?"

She flushed, "O-Oh! Um…" She looked around, "Well… that's what I call him at least- he's like our grandpa you know." She giggled. "Just like Miss Bellum is like our auntie! So, now we have Grandpa Mayor, Auntie Bellum, Daddy and Momma Keane and now you three! One big happy family!" She linked her arms behind her back. "I think this is gonna be the best Thanksgiving ever!"

He couldn't help it, her sheer _joy_ was contagious, and he beamed back just as broadly.

"You know what… I think so too."

**_-III-_ **

_**To: Little Bro** _

_**From: The Butch** _

_Is it safe yet?_

_**To: The Village Idiot** _

_**From: Boomer** _

_No. I'd suggest digging your grave now._

_**To: Little Bro** _

_**From: The Butch** _

_U wouldn't leave ur fav bro out high and dry Boom! 0_0_

_**To: Little Bro** _

_**From: The Butch** _

_Right…?_

_**To: Little Bro** _

_**From: The Butch** _

_RIGHT!_

_**To: Little Bro** _

_**From: The Butch** _

_IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! SHE STOLE MY GRAVY FIRST! I AM THE INNOCENT ONE HERE! I WAS DEFENDING MYSELF! SHE THREW POTATO AT ME! AT ME! I AM THE VICTIM! MEEEEEEEE_

_**To: The Village Idiot** _

_**From: Boomer** _

_Dragon's out of his lair. I'd suggest running now. Have a good evening Butchy Boo._

**_-III-_ **

_**To: Boomie** _

_**From: Bubbles :D** _

_Um… is there a reason we just heard what sounded like Butch screaming all the way out here? Should we issue an X' alert? :/ Blossy and BC are still kind of yelling so… yeah it might be a while if that's the case sorry Boomie :(_

_**To: Milady** _

_**From: Boomer** _

_No need. They're just arguin' is all- Big Bro's not err… happy is all. No worries he won't kill him or anything… I hope._

_**To: Boomie** _

_**From: Bubbles :D** _

_Oh dear. 0.o Um… Hold on._

**_-III-_ **

_**To: Brick** _

_**From: Blossom** _

_One. Violence – however merited- solves nothing Ruff. I will not bail you out._

_Two. Both of them were at fault. I propose level 18 + training simulations for the entirety of next month. While we watch. And laugh._

_Three. Get me out of this damn house before it is YOU who has to bail ME out of jail. There's a twenty four hour Dippin' donuts: the coffee is atrocious but it is nonetheless there. My treat. 20 minutes. Get in your damn car NOW._

_**To: Pinky** _

_**From: Brick** _

_One. Thanks for the support Pinky. Nice partnership we got here._

_Two. I concur. Might I suggest a level 19 here and there for some variety? Maybe a 20 in a certain brother of mine's case? I'll bring the popcorn._

_Three: On my way._

**_-III-_ **

_**To: Leader Girl, Cap Boy, Little Boy Blue, Asswipe** _

_**From: Buttercup** _

_My sincerest apologies for helping ruin the Rowdyruff Boys' first Thanksgiving. It was wrong of me and petty. I hope you will allow me to make amends and accept my profuse apologies._

**_-III-_ **

_**To: Little Boy Blue** _

_**From: Buttercup** _

_And now that I have sent what has been dictated to me by a dangerously "hardcore" Bubbles I can actually say that was the best fucking Thanksgiving I've had in years: That food fight was something else: The Mayor even joined in! HA! XD I think if that candied yam hadn't made its way into Leader Girl's hair the night would have err…ended less violently. …_

_On that note- how does the idiot in green fare? We could hear him scream all the way here- did I miss a massacre?_ _:D_

_**To: The toughest fighter** _

_**From: Boomer** _

_Thank you? My brother is fine. Big Bro was pissed but he wouldn't actually "kill" him… unless he managed to break every single part of the Rowdy code… in like a day… and then Brick would but we both would in that case so… yeah…never mind I just hope your dad doesn't hate us now._

_Least more than he already did. -_-;_

_**To: Little Boy Blue** _

_**From: Buttercup** _

_Nah. You're fine. Truth be told- we've had worse happen. Never ever get in between Leader Girl and sweets during Easter. Will not work out in your favor. Just trust me on that. Sides I caught him and Keane laughin' as they wiped each other's faces clean of that pie the Mayor threw. You know the one that got them and Cap Boy at the same time XDD – Like I said you're fine._

_Don't worry Romeo no need to worry about a Montague and Capulet situation just yet ;)_

**_-III-_ **

_**To: Boomie** _

_**From: Bubbles : D** _

_OOOOH! I forgot to ask! Daddy and Momma Keane wanna know if you boys will be joining us for Xmas as well?_

**_-III-_ **

Thanksgiving or not: The Reds were determined to stay with their weekly meeting check in or whatever: Surprisingly Big Bro did most of the talking in this one: Maybe the Reds had decided to alternate or something? Or maybe the Queen was still seething over her hair… after all the look of pure _murder_ she had sent Butch upon seeing him had sent the green moron almost racing to hide behind a snickering BC.

She had nonetheless nonchalantly handed the reigns of the kingdom over to the King while she wrote in a notebook at his side: The week had been quiet- holiday anticipation and all that and thankfully save that really annoying fish… mutant or whatever: a _Paralichthys californicus_ as her Majesty the Powerpuff Queen had informed them _:_ Otherwise known as a California Flounder. Gee… clever name. It had been freaky- it had been flat as a board and its eyes were on one side of its head and it covered the park like some kind of blanket because it had been so damn huge.

And then it had just sat there. It hadn't even bothered fighting. Butch had almost had a coronary and BC hadn't been much better. Two snaps of fingers from their majesties, annoyed groans and fish guts a mere twenty minutes later Boomer had begun to wonder if he could ever possibly eat seafood again at this point.

The only good thing that had come from such a waste of time had been Big Bro finally admitting he was flirting with the Queen. And then Butch had pissed him off. And thus he was back to square one.

He buzzed his lips and leaned back in his chair.

"So… that lunatic is back on the prowl." Brick folded his arms and Blossom's grip on her pen tightened. He grimaced, "What's the damage count Pinky?"

 _Tap. Tap._ "Two fire hydrants, a street lamp is out on Jacoby Ave and oh this is a good one:" She slammed her fist on the table. "Three! Count with me _three_ city benches all over the park including in… a TREE!" She grit her teeth. "How… does…one…person… manage to cause _this_ much damage in a period of _twelve hours?!"_ She threw her hands up and began pacing the air.

"Yeah but a couple of muggings and a robbery were-." She turned venomous eyes at Butch who sunk lower in his chair. "Uh… never mind just saying- silver lining ya know Red- at least the people got saved?"

"That's all well and good bro but the guy's clearly a nut: He needs to be stopped." Boomer grunted. "If he thinks he's some kind of vigilante or something that's his choice but one of these days someone's gonna get caught in the crossfire and someone's gonna get hurt."

Brick nodded, "Exactly." Boomer felt his chest swell at the small nod in his direction from the Rowdy King even as Butch glowered, "Bro, I get where you're coming from but its one thing if there's damage from a mutant-another if it's a mugging or less… _paranormal_ event. Boom's right someone's going to end up injured or worse." He folded his arms. "He needs to be brought in."

"Good luck Cap Boy: We've been trying for _months_ the guys like a ghost and the bastard's fucking clever- he knows _exactly_ how to lose us when we're on his trail. You found that out the hard way _remember?_ " Brick stiffened and Butch buzzed his lips.

The guy… this so called "Trickster" _was_ smart. He'd led them on one hell of a chase a few weeks ago through of all things a construction site. The one place where flying was _not_ a good idea and they'd been forced back on foot. Where he obviously despite the ridiculous costume he was wearing- because apparently he thought he was Batman or a really cheap knock off – had a distinct advantage. The guy was fast. He was a quick thinker. And he was _brave._

He'd heard of that fad about "roof jumping" but had never seen anyone with non X' bones actually _attempt_ it before!

If he wasn't such a menace to society Boomer would honestly be impressed but seeing as his idea of losing them had involved tangling their precious Bubbles in some kind of construction netting or whatever causing her to utterly panic he was feeling less than kind towards the wannabe acrobat.

They'd even heard the guy laughing as Butch and Brick had crashed into each other head first too when they'd both tried grabbing what they thought had been him… one cheeky wave and _voila:_ Gone. No trace. Like he'd literally vanished into thin air. Blossom had been so pissed Boomer was pretty sure the imprint of her boot still remained in that steel beam: Only adding further to Brick's _rage._

_Just wait asshole: You made an enemy of the Rowdy King… Big Bro's gonna make you regret ever putting the stupid mask on._

Blossom was still growling like an enraged animal but she nonetheless slammed the notebook shut.

"Right. Well next order of business-."

_**CRASH** _

She went white and Buttercup swallowed her gum.

Before both jumped up.

"Oh fuck my life!" BC snapped.

"Back door. If we leave now we can be halfway downtown before-." Blossom was hastily piling up her notebooks.

"Uh…what's going on?" Brick began but his arm was abruptly grabbed before he was pulled out of his chair and she began _dragging_ him out of the room. BC had grabbed both Butch's and his shoulders and more or less mirrored her.

"You will thank us for this later trust me now _move it!"_

_Uh…? What?_

"Damn Butterbabe where's the fire?" Butch began but she kept the harsh pace- even as she kicked his brother in the calf.

_Idiot._

"Leader Girl! Faster!" She was digging through her pocket.

"We can't just leave the lab unlocked-!" She finally seemed to find the key she was looking for and stuck it in the door.

Which swung open.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The two girls had frozen as the giant pile of boxes and bags which somehow had his golden angel's voice cheered before with a little giggle the numerous bags and packages were plopped on the floor and the adorable little Puff's face came into view. Bubbles exhaled and cracked her neck.

"My goodness it was crazy this year Girls: Sorry about missing the meeting but oh you will _not believe_ the cute things I managed to snag! Oh Blossy I found you the _cutest_ skirt – don't freak about how it's kind of short I totally got you adorbs tights too!"

Blossom went white as the black _mini_ skirt was shoved at her followed by a pair of fire engine red tights which seemed to be covered in… glitter? The King's gaze fastened on said items of clothing and obviously naughty thoughts were crossing his mind… which were promptly being angrily subdued…before flaring up again and further irritating him: Such was the war that flashed through Brick's eyes in the mere seconds before his future queen finally managed to speak.

"Bubbles…" She began nervously but Bubbles only giggled more and cocked her head.

"Oh no need to thank me Blossy! You know I'm always on the lookout for you and BC too! Speaking of which-." She looked around and her eyes fixed on them. She beamed.

"Oh hi boys! Still here? Great! Brick would you mind? Thanks." Boxes were suddenly shoved at his brother further snapping him out of his short clothing induced trance. Butch began laughing like a moron but the joke was on him as a slew of bags were shoved at him this time- "Thank you Butch! Now let's see where is it!" The blue Puff had begun digging through one of the bags. "Let's see… now where is it… OH! Ah ha! Ta da!"

"This won't even go past my thighs…" Blossom whimpered as she held up the skirt. There was a slight strangled sound to her right but she didn't seem to notice it or its obvious male origin.

_Again… super genius… yet oblivious as hell._

"NO!" Buttercup screeched and backed up. "Uh uh! No! No fucking way! You got me in a goddamn skirt for fucking Thanksgiving! You are _not_ getting me in THAT! I draw the line! Uh uh! FUCK. NO!"

"But why? It'll look so cute!" She held up the green strapless dress with the rather prominent V' neck. "See look! It's even got an edgy look to it! Like a rocker chick! Look at the awesome metal studs!" She pointed at said studs out and Butch's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Yeah Butters! _Why!?_ Bubbles I completely agree! She should definitely wear that! Hell how about you model it for us right now Butterbabe!"

_**POW** _

"I have a better fucking idea. How about _you_ wear it asswipe." She snarled.

Bubbles ignored the massacre as she skipped past her agog sisters and dropped her remaining packages on the table. "C'mon you two! There's more!"

"Oh happy day." BC muttered.

"Just…smile Buttercup." Blossom moaned. "Just… _smile._ "

The two Puffs slunk back to their sister's side and Boomer turned to his brothers still saddled with Bubbles'… shopping frenzy. He shrugged and gave them a beaming smile before he grabbed a bunch of bags she had left behind: They glowered and Butch flipped him off.

"Oh boys! Could you bring the rest of those over here please? Thank you!" She sang and his brothers both seemed to glare at him more but nonetheless slunk off.

"Bubs… did you come home with the entire _mall?"_ Brick grunted before he finally relieved himself of his burden. Butch sneering did the same. Again nasty looks were sent Boomer's way. His smile grew wider as he gently placed the packages on the table.

"Hmm?" She cocked her head. "Of course not silly!" She giggled. "Just a few odds and ends Christmas is coming after all!" She clapped her hands together. "Ooh! So much to do so little time!" She grabbed one of the bags Butch had been saddled with and began digging through it.

"Bubbles… its November twenty eighth." Blossom said slowly.

"I know _that_ Blossy it's time to start preparing!"

"Thanksgiving was yesterday Bubs." Buttercup groaned and slapped her brow.

"I _know_ that! Bubbles frowned "Well aren't _you_ so full of spirit you big party poopers!" She folded her arms and her lips pursed even more than they already did. "Honestly you two! It's the best time of the year and you're being a bunch of fuddy duddies!" She stamped her foot. "Back me up here Boomie! Its Christmas time! We're supposed to be happy!"

He blinked, "Uh… yeah I mean everyone loves Christmas…?" _What's going on?_

"Exactly! Now c'mon you two you know the Big Toy drive is going to start in a few weeks: I had to get some good ones!"

Butch's eyebrow shot up. "You actually went near a _toy store_ – did you not see the news?! People were fighting each other in the streets practically for some new toy or something-!"

Bubbles' eyes gleamed and her smile was suddenly huge before she threw Boomer a wink and flashed a peace sign. "Oh you mean _these?"_ She slammed the boxes down triumphantly.

Silence.

Boomer blinked. Brick blinked. Hell even Butch blinked.

"Oh hell." Buttercup moaned.

"… Would it kill them to _not_ put so many frills I don't know how many times I've told them…"

The Powerpuff Girls stared back at them. No seriously- the three of them stared blankly from their boxes dressed in what looked like their old uniforms circa before Big Bad and Ugly squid ripped em' to pieces. Buttercup grabbed her foot tall twin.

"Well at least they finally got my hair right." She mumbled. Blossom had grabbed her own.

"Consider yourself lucky- I have no idea why these companies persist on adding so many unneeded embellishments to _my_ wardrobe: Just because I wear pink doesn't mean I need pretty little gems everywhere!"

"… At least you have plastic gems- they dumped mine in glitter… bitches gave me body glitter."

"No … I got the glitter treatment as well… see mine's in the hair." The tiny Blossom that stared back at them did seem to have shiner hair than normal.

"But aren't they _adorable!"_ Bubbles squealed and cuddled hers. She was so cute. And the little doll in question captured her spot on from the curly golden pigtails to the big beaming smile painted on her face. "And their eyes light up and when you raise their arms they talk!"

"I hope they had better script writers this time." Blossom mumbled. "I do _not_ talk like-."

Brick picked up the-who else- Blossom doll and raised one of the arms.

_Come on Girls! Townsville's in trouble!_

He snorted as she flashed him a withering look. Butch grabbed BC's from her hand and did the same thing.

_I'm gonna kick your butt!_

Her cheeks colored and she slapped her face.

Bubbles kept giggling as she raised her own tiny twin's arm.

_Love makes the world go round!_

She giggled and hugged it closer. _Lucky._ "Soooo _cute!_ I totes think these are the best yet girls! And look what happens when you put em' all together!" She snatched the dolls back from his brothers and lined the mini Puffs together. Their eyes lit up and then in sync.

_Powerpuff girls rule!_

Blossom was the one to slap her forehead this time as the King sputtered and finally had to turn around. Butch made no such effort: his obnoxious hooting and hollering echoed through the lab.

"I know right! So cute!" Bubbles continued on being her obliviously adorable self and she skipped over before floating up to Boomer's level. "I mean just wait til next year's model comes out: the official "X' Team" line." She giggled and her little hands soon wrapped around his clumsy paws. "I can't wait to see what they do with you three!"

Another silence.

"Excuse me?" Brick finally cleared his throat and her majesty seemed awfully _smug_ for some reason as she leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers.

"Oh please Bubbles, you think they'll wait a year? I can guarantee there are already designers hard at work with the "Rowdyruff" brand." She chuckled and Brick blinked.

"The Rowdyruff…what?" He said slowly. "I'm sorry… are you insinuating what I think you are?"

"Oye! I ain't being some kind of sissy doll!" Butch snapped and Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Really now? You sure about that? So royalties don't interest you?" Butch's protests died instantly and Brick whipped around: Boomer could almost see the dollar signs in his eyes.

"Did you just say royalties?"

The Green Puff's smirk widened, "What you think our _stipend_ paid for all these home renovations?"

Another slight chuckle, "They've been looking to break into the "Boys" market for years: Three good looking super powered _heroes_ vs _heroines-_ I'm shocked they haven't been begging at your door." Blossom shrugged.

"Boys market?" Butch said slowly.

"You mean they'll want to make toys of _us?"_ Boomer yelped.

"Good looking?" Brick…of course had only picked up on that. Sure… it wasn't a crush. _Sure._

Still though. Boomer wasn't blind. He'd noticed the slew of "Powerpuff" toys over the years- different types. Different dolls, action figures… play sets… random miscellaneous stuff: Seriously there was no escaping it: Bubbles' angelic face and smile had seemingly been _everywhere_ over the years – he'd just thought he was going nuts or something! Apparently… he hadn't.

And judging from the calculating look in both his brothers' eyes they hadn't been blind either.

"…How much we talking here Pinky!?"

She shrugged, "That'll be entirely up to you, the Professor has negotiated steadily over the years, it's only recently we've become directly involved. I'm sure when the time comes he'll be happy to lend you a hand. But… yes I suppose you could say it's a good amount- it paid for the renovations like Buttercup said."

Bubbles pressed her hands together, "We take a chunk for the family but most of it goes to charity." She smiled then, "What do you think girls? You think these will make some of the kids happy?"

"No doubt- the demand for these this year is ridiculous." Blossom murmured as she picked up her little twin. "I wonder why?"

"That's easy." Brick snatched it – Boomer wondered idly if there were any left for purchase in the city: Christmas _was_ after all coming. Heh Heh. Butch was clearly thinking along the same lines: $19.99: not _too_ expensive. A nice little stocking stuffer. _Hehehee._ Gone "good" or not they were still the Rowdyruff Boys… one had to live up to their "rowdy" reputation.

_You are going to regret every single "no liking Puffs" lecture your Majesty. Oh yes. Oh yes you are. I think Christmas this year is going to be very very "Pink" for you._

Boomer wasn't bitter. Nor was he annoyed at the hypocrisy that was his Rowdy Majesty.

But he was still going to enjoy every single moment of pure _payback_ he possibly could.

The oblivious Rowdy King continued gazing at the little miniature Puff Queen thoughtfully, "I mean check out the uniform Pinky. You guys ain't _just_ the Powerpuff Girls anymore after all." He smirked, "They're now inaccurate."

"Cause you fine ladies have moved up in the world: What with you three now joining up with the Butch and all- OW!" Buttercup shook out her wrist nonchalantly. Boomer rolled his eyes but then peered at the Bubbles doll. It _was_ well made: Not cheap in the slightest- kind of shocking how it was only twenty bucks:

Boomer nodded, "Yeah, I bet these things will probably be worth money someday. Collector's item."

All three froze. And then hastily put the toys down, Buttercup especially shoved her doll back in the bag rather hard.

_Uh… what'd I say?_

**_-III-_ **

_**From: Mitch** _

_First Practice at 4:30 today – we got our base player finally!_

The speaker was old and was giving Boomer a headache- ugh. He slammed his hands over the ears at the high pitched _screeeech_ that echoed. God… damn it. This school needed new band equipment!

He continued to tune his guitar listlessly: as Mitch struggled with another speaker. He'd offered already once and had gotten a snappish retort back so whatever. Mitch was determined to be all _macho_ or whatever this afternoon- all righty then. Another crash and he buzzed his lips.

Yeah ego or not Boomer was a hero… he was also not about to let the guy break his back on the ridiculously large speaker he was trying to drag across the stage.

"Mitch you serious- you're gonna hurt yourself." He plucked it- and the sputtering brunette still clutching it off the ground and walked it casually to the side of the stage.

"Oh well aren't _we_ all high and mighty this afternoon!" Mitch snipped and brushed himself off.

"You can't play drums with a broken back dude- wouldn't recommend it."

A certain finger was his only response.

"Alright Mr. Show off: we got the equipment, we got the drummer and guitarist now all's we need is a singer and our bassist and we're all set!" He smirked. "Bassist we got."

"Who?"

There was a clatter, "Mitch what the fuck have I told you about doing the heavy lifting yourself?" BC popped a bubble listlessly and strolled in, and like clockwork there his brother was too. He followed her everywhere- he seemed determined on physical pain… maybe Butch really _was_ a masochist? She cracked her back, "Seriously, skinny buck tooth's should _not_ be lugging around heavy sound equipment." She popped another bubble.

Mitch bristled, "I'm just as capable of lifting shit as anyone here! You never have a problem when Pablo does it-!"

"Pablo is a hockey player. You play drums."

"Drums are heavy!" Butch's laughter echoed but a _smack_ silenced him. Boomer rolled his eyes. He'd never learn.

She strolled up the steps and tousled Boomer's hair. "Sup Little Boy Blue. Sorry about the peanut gallery- he wouldn't go away and according to Leader Girl burying morons alive is frowned upon in this country. Shame."

"Aw but Butterbabe you'd miss me!"

"You keep on telling yourself that asswipe if it makes you feel better." She folded her arms, "Okay Mitchy- where's the goods?"

He grinned and pulled out a case, Boomer's eyebrow rose and it only grew higher as she opened it and out popped a lime green base guitar and-. Wait she played- Since when!?

Her smile was mysterious, "man it's been a while hasn't it baby- aw Momma missed you too." She hugged it close. "Thanks Dude. How much I owe ya?"

He waved it off, "Pfft- Happy Birthday Butterscotch: At long last we have a guitarist! Fame and fortune-…" He trailed. "Okay _my_ fame and fortune here we come!"

"You're filthy rich ya idiot."

"… I ain't famous."

"Just go off on some rich kid gone wild show- then you'll be famous."

"…Ha ha- very funny. Go tune it up. I wasn't touchin' it."

"Good you would have fucked it up anyway- Boom you got a spare pick by any chance?"

"You play!?" She paused and shrugged.

"Yeah. Since I was a kid- Bubs and Leader Girl do too kind of."

"Seriously?"

This was new. Mitch snorted,

"Ever hear of that song "Love Makes the World Go round?" Boom- you know the one that's on the radio." She bristled.

"Mitch. Don't you-!"

" _Love love love, makes the world go round!"_ A spare mic went flying.

"I will figure out a way to unman you with this microphone!"

"Oooh kinky!" Another blunt object. This time the guitar case went flying that time. Butch went silent. Pretty sure he was unconscious.

"So… wait that song is _you?_ " She sighed and buzzed her lips.

"It's a… cover of a song by us. Yeah. Ever hear of the mime incident? Bubs told you anything about that?"

"…Uh kind of- I know it was fucked up and had something to do with bleach?"

She shrugged, " Well in typical fuck our lives fashion: An angry disgruntled clown got a hold of bleach- and he apparently had some kind of reaction to it: Don't really know- don't really care: He turned into this fucked up monster that fucked the whole town up and we were only able to defeat it with the power of "song"-. Where… Bubbles came up with that idea I don't think I'll ever know…"

He blinked, she put the strap of the bass over her head. "Needless to say- we never ever had another clown in our birthday parties… _ever_ again. The guy got shipped off to MCIPE and good riddance."

"MCIPE?"

"Metroville home for the criminally insane and paranormal." She tuned the top listlessly. "A lot of our old _friends_ are there you know-."

"Oh and I'm sure they'd just _love_ to see you three again." Mitch snickered.

"Oh I bet." Butch had apparently recovered consciousness and floated listlessly up, until he was nose to nose with her "I bet they'd all _kill_ to see you again Butterbabe." She smirked.

_Three. Two. One._

"YEOWCH!"

Down went the moron. Holding his very crooked nose.

"Right. By the way… do we have a singer yet?"

"… Err no we're still working on that part- how about you-."

"Uh uh. Don't even think about it. I don't sing. I play. You want a Puff singer- find a bakery to bribe Leader Girl with."

"Bloss sings?" Boomer ignored his brother's wheezing as he tried to reset his nose.

"Not officially- but we always hear her in the shower humming some song or whatever-." BC plucked a few strings.

"Ooh… I wonder what else that smokin' Redhead does in the shower – OW! BOSS THE FUCK!?"

He blinked. Sure enough there was the Rowdy King himself, his arms folded and floating listlessly above them, shaking his wrist out and also tucking his rather heavy physics book back in his bag.

Wait… _Brick?_ What was he doing here? Didn't he have work?

"Uh… Hi Big Bro?" Brick continued shaking his wrist out and ignoring the evil eyes Butch was sending him. His eyes flicked in his direction however and he gave a short little wave.

"Sup' Tweedle Dum. BC… Mitchelson." The last name was said with somewhat of a grimace and Boomer swallowed the snicker: Once again Mitch had begun ogling the Rowdy King like a piece of meat- Pablo who? Sure enough the drummer grinned like a loon and waved.

"Well _look_ who it is- our own red _Ruff_ himself." Brick stiffened. BC snorted. "To what do we owe the pleasure _Ruff?"_

"I'd prefer it if you _didn't_ call me that Mitchelson." He grunted and his gaze went around the room, almost like he was looking for-. Ohhh. Hehhehehe. He caught BC's eye whose smirk widened before she flicked Mitch in the head.

"The Red one's not for you. Down. And if my sister hears you calling him that you'll be in for a magenta moment moron and I ain't savin' you." She hissed before her hand went on her hip. Mitch had gone white and hastily cleared his throat.

"Everything nice my ass. She has a jealousy streak a mile long that one." He muttered under his breath as she flicked him again.

Boomer's eyebrow rose.

"You think? Again. _Not_ saving you. Last warning Mitchy Poo."

"Don't call me that."

"Deal. _Twiggy._ "

"… I don't care what the official report is the day there's _anything nice_ in you is the day pigs fly."

Her smirk was slow and she flipped on the speaker.

"If you're looking for Leader Girl, Cap Boy." He stiffened- Bingo – "Fraid' she's not here. She's helping Bubs out with some art project."

"Oh." He said quickly. "Uh… right I knew that."

_No you didn't._

"Just heard you guys were rehearsing. Thought I'd come check you guys out."

_Bull._

"Oh. Well you're just in time then. We don't have a singer but we can at least harmonize a bit- don't you boys agree?"

"But Pablo isn't here!" Mitch whined.

"Pablo's stuck at hockey practice. He texted me to tell us to start without him."

"Why'd he text _YOU!?"_

"Oh here we go…" Buttercup muttered as Mitch began indignantly ranting and Boomer merely tuned his guitar. He'd stop soon enough. Butch was snickering and Big Bro slapped him over the head with another handy text book.

"Ugh! Shut up already Mitch! He texted me because he knew you'd be setting up moron! There happy!"

"No… he could have left me a message." He muttered but one dark look from BC and he raised his sticks in the air.

"Okay- let's just do a warm up eh- no pianist but bah who needs inconsiderate brats like that! We certainly don't!' - One. Two-!"

The drum solo started first and he closed his eyes letting the beat surround him. It was a short intro and five… four… the base began- shit. She _was_ good. He peeked to his right and her eyes were closed and her hips swayed with the music- tapping the beat as she went along.

Butch sat up and his eyes were glued to the motion. Boomer rolled his eyes and wasn't surprised to see the telltale laser blast that erupted seconds later and his brother's ensuring _howl._

Idiot…

Right… cue… in… three… two… _one._

His fingers flew. Caressed the strings, made them unleash their song- wow that sounded corny… could work though- maybe in another- aw hell- focus Boomer! He needed to work on that shit.

The song was catchy but simple- but that drum beat was essential to keeping the tempo. It was an interesting piece- his mouth moved wordlessly- despite the fact it didn't have words per say he still heard some in his head. He was weird like that.

And… now came his big part. He took a deep breath- and let his hands go free. His eyes opened however by the odd _clapping_ that seemed to erupt around him in perfect beat with the song and huh?

Uh… who was singing?

Buttercup's base solo took over- and he took a breather- he had one more coming.

He noticed Brick had sat up now, his finger was tapping the arm rest to the beat. He felt a swell in his chest. His brother wasn't easily impressed but he seemed to be flashing the three of them up here an approving look.

He was back in action- and the tempo was faster now- the words in his mind flowed. His lips still moved wordlessly though he caught BC giving him a weird look. Uh… what? What was his fly down or something?!

Crap his fly must have been down. Damn it! Ugh. Dummy! Oh hell… well he couldn't just stop playing- Mitch and BC would kill him but what the hell now _Mitch_ was staring!? What did he do?!

His brothers both were bobbing their heads now- Butch elbowed Brick and sure enough his brother's phone had gone up- aw hell. Great. Faceplace gold here.

Bubbles would never be seen with a boy whose fly had gone down in public. Aw man….

Well… he had a job to do. He'd just have to get through it.

Three more taps of the drum- crescendo of the base and he was on again. The tune was faster- the words would have to be too- if he were to make a song about this that is- seriously though the tune reminded him of flying- running around- fighting crime- saving the world- and getting there just in time.

Okay… seriously _what_ was with the looks!? Were his drawers stained or something!? … Ew. He hoped not. But it had been Big Bro's turn to do laundry. And for all the awesomeness that was the Rowdy King… Brick sucked at doing laundry…

Well, now the beast was faster- faster and more intense: The ending was close. He caught Buttercup's eye and her fingers flew over the base as they played in sync. She was still looking at him weird. This was gonna suck. He couldn't just quit playin' and check his damn pants man!

The ending drums joined them and he could practically _feel_ the vibrations in the bottom of his shoes before all at once it was over. Mitch's sticks were aloft in the air. BC's fist went in the air. Boomer just frantically looked down and tried to-.

Uh… his zipper was still up? What was everyone looking at?

Mitch threw his sticks down.

"Why you little brat- you've been holding out on us!" He pointed out one of the sticks accusingly

_Uh…what?_

"Seriously little Boy Blue- the fuck!? Since when do you have those pipes!? And where'd those vocals come from!?"

_Vocals?_

Her eyes narrowed, "Boomer… you are aware you were singing right?"

"I… I was!? No I wasn't- I was- I was playing- see!" He held his guitar out. She blinked and then turned around.

"Cap Boy- you got that on film correct?"

"Yep."

"I rest my case. Seriously Boomer. How long were you planning on holding out on us? Where'd that even _come_ from?" Buttercup stretched her fingers out.

"Uh… I dunno… it just kind of happens… I didn't even know I was singin' honest- the words just kinda come in my head sometimes."

" _That_ was improv!?"

"… Uh… sure?"

"Son of a bitch has been holding out on us. You knew we were looking for a vocalist!"

"I thought you wanted a girl?"

"Screw Girls! No offense Butterscotch- With that voice, our talent not to mention all our incredible good looks- we'll hit the big time in no time!"

"Um… but I've got X Team-."

Mitch waved it off. "Everyone needs a hobby! An outlet! Hell maybe we can pay someone to write us songs about the X Team too- _really_ get some good PR goin' like Robin always says!"

The door opened just then and a tall dark haired boy lugging a duffel came sauntering up the aisle- he looked utterly exhausted. Mitch immediately forgot all about the so called "PR" for the X Team…whatever that meant, straightened up and smoothed back his hair. Ah. Pablo had arrived. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as the Hispanic boy paused at the front- sent them all a wave but then simply collapsed on the chair.

"Sorry I'm late guys- he's _loco!_ I tell you! _Nuts!_ Its's _just_ a game… it's just a cup." He put his hand over his eyes. "I get he's gonna be captain but Believe is insane! INSANE! No need for all those drills… _none!"_

"Believe gone overboard again?" BC folded her arms and rolled her eyes as Mitch grabbed a water bottle and practically jumped off stage to deliver it to him.

"That. Is an understatement. I have _never_ been so happy to see Blossom Marie Utonium in my life." He wheezed. "Gimme." The bottle was practically emptied and the eager puppy tossed it behind him. "So… just… gimme a sec. Just one. I'll be right there. Dios Mio- my legs." He whined.

"I can totally help you with that-."

"Mitch. Just. Go. Drum. That ice angel is the only reason I can still walk."

Ice…angel? Brick went still. Boomer's eyebrow rose.

"Ice angel?" Brick grunted. Oh great. Jealous Rowdy King alert. Ugh they needed their pianist.

"Yeah." Pablo wheezed. "Blossom. Ice angel. Wonderful little ice angel- Distracted Believe from us poor saps long enough to make our escape- except David. But he's an idiot- he failed the Mike test ages ago- no pretty pink puff for him- Give up. I need to sleep."

_Mike test?_

"The fuck do you mean _Mike_ Test?" Brick snapped as he floated down on the seats. The long suffering Townsville Briners goalie seemed to finally realize he was there and jumped back, startled.

"Jeez! Will you guys quit doin' that! It's bad enough Boom just pops out of nowhere at lunch!"

Boomer snickered. But Brick's eyes were like fire. Shit. Jealous Rowdy King. Alert. Abort. Run! Run!

"Wait… You haven't warned him about the Mike test?" He gave Mitch an odd look and the brunette shrugged.

"Never came up before."

Pablo rolled his eyes now, "Oh well ain't that nice of ya- I was under the impression we as a whole were supposed to encourage this whole thing and here you are letting him walk in blind. Nice Mitch. Very nice." He wiped his brow and then turned to his older brother who looked both confused and beyond irritated.

"The fuck are you going on about Mendez?" He snapped. The goalie leaned in his chair, gave another withering look towards Mitch who scowled and then he took a deep breath.

"Brick, certain birdies over the last couple of months now have … hinted to me this… very much might concern you." He stiffened and Boomer swallowed the snort once again. "So, basically as every…person on my team could tell you… Blossom… is much sought after- she's pretty, she's smart…she's a puff, and yeah basically the whole team wants her. Mike knows this. Mike is more or less… the "gateway" to the Puffs or so many males have thought: Butter up the best friend… get a Puff."

Mitch snickered under his breath before clearing his throat. "Needless to say- its bull. And Mike knows it. He's annoyed by it. Never annoy Michael Believe- it will not end well for you."

"Those eyes ain't normal man…" Pablo muttered with a shudder.

"And unfortunately for these idiots- our friend Believe actually has a _very_ short temper. And he's _very_ good with a hockey stick. Quite a few males have learned this the hard way over the years. More or less since puberty."

Boomer shuddered. Ugh… puberty. Bad memories man…

"So… basically Believe is Pinky's guard dog." Brick grunted.

"More or less. Less dog and more angry beast though." Mitch quipped. Brick glowered. Butch whistled softly under his breath. Boomer grimaced.

Oh… this was a problem. A very big problem. Boomer hadn't been counting on _that._ But… Mike was clearly on their side! Robin was on their side! So that meant Mike was too!

Right?

"So what kind of fucking "test" are you talking about then? What kind of bull is this!?" And… cue angry Rowdy King. This could be dangerous.

Pablo shrugged, and Mitch wiggled his fingers mockingly, "Nobody knows." He said airily. "No one's ever passed it. But basically once you fail it."

"Game over." Pablo shrugged. "I thought Henry was close. I mean he agreed to call her about that number."

"Because Snyder told him to- the guy is whipped obviously." Brick grunted and sounded rather put out. Of course he did.

"How do ya know?"

"Cause I was there when she let him have it that morning!" Pablo's eyebrow raised and Mitch and him exchanged a look. "Seriously she's a grown ass woman, let make her own damn choices cripes- something tells me she didn't _ask_ for a goddamn guard dog! Who the fuck does he think he is!?"

And now his Majesty was letting his temper get the best of him. Well… this could prove useful after all. He was on a tangent. A near rampage. This could prove _very_ useful indeed.

If the auditorium survived the flash fire.

"Cap Boy calm down- he's not like some kind of dragon protecting a treasure hoard or something." Butch snorted out loud with that one. Odd. Oh well. "He's just super protective is all. It ain't like _you_ have anything to worry about anyway after all…" She trailed.

She flashed Boomer a wink.

_Clever Girl._

"Tch! Let the ass try this bull guard dog routine on _me_! I'll show him a thing or two! If I want to hang out with Pinky I'm _gonna_ and like hell if some scrawny hockey dog is gonna stop me!"

Silence.

Oh this beautiful Green Powerpuff. If it weren't for his precious Bubbles he could kiss her right now. The smirk was nothing short of triumphant and everyone seemed to mirror her –except Pablo he looked more confused- but Brick blinked and then blinked again.

"I… I mean come on… BC… your sister can make her… own choices… uh… I mean… uh…don't you have rehearsal or something. Time's a wastin' after all. Go on." He muttered and sunk lower into his seat.

Gotcha. Gotcha Your Majesty.

Operation Queenship is a _go._

**_-III-_ **

The king was still sulking as they exited the auditorium. BC flashed him a triumphant grin once again and even Butch discreetly fist pounded her before muttering something in her ear. Alright, so his brother was capable sometimes of not being a creepy-.

"PERVERT!"

_SMACK_

…Never mind. He sighed and quickened his pace to catch up to Brick. Pablo and Mitch had obviously decided to stay behind and _pack up_.

In other words make out but Boomer wasn't supposed to know that. Heh.

"So Big Bro- crazy about-."

He stopped in mid step and Boomer did as well. The lilting musical laughter filled his ears and his cheeks burned. Sure enough from the direction of the ice rink came the golden angel herself. Floating along with her sketchbook in hand- sketching as she was in conversation with the Powerpuff Queen who walked below her.

"Oh.., Blossy would you mind doing that one thing again- the one with the leg- I messed up a few of the lines."

"Which one? This?"

She stopped in mid step to set her bag down then threw her arms out and bent over- one leg clear over her head and-.

That sound hadn't been human. Boomer was pretty sure that wasn't even puppy dog. That was a frog's croak. And his Majesty the Rowdy King had left the building.

"Perfect Blossy! Thanks- sorry you were going a little too fast before and…." Bubbles' pencil flew over the page. "Ah perfect! Now just straighten this line and- OH! Hi guys!" She beamed and waved wildly. Oh she was adorable.

The queen looked utterly mortified as her gaze fixed on the king who was gaping at her like a fish out of water and sounded like one too.

She immediately flew back up straight, "Oh! Hello everyone! Uh… I was just aiding Bubbles in some figure drawing uh-." She cleared her throat and stuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh yes- how was rehearsal?" She studiously avoided Brick's gaze like the plague.

"Meh pretty good- found out little Boy Blue here has been holding out on us with that voice of his." Buttercup stuck a piece of gum in her mouth- and flicked Big Bro in the head as she did so to snap him out of the queen induced trance.

"Oh? Boomer I didn't know you could sing-."

Bubbles gasped, "And I missed it! Ohhh! So not fair! Stupid homework!" She stamped her foot but then paused. "Um… I mean awesome! That's great Boomie I bet you sounded awesome! I said that already- uh you sounded great I mean!" Her cheeks went slightly pink.

Buttercup snickered, "Course he did. We all did- Mitch is under the impression we're going to be famous… uh famouser." She breezed past them and another flick and this time Brick blinked and rubbed his head irritably. "Don't worry- Cap Boy got it on video- I'm sure he'll be happy to send it to you. Right Brick." She elbowed him- hard. Finally his brother seemed to wake up.

"Uh yeah! No Prob- I'll uh send it now." He grabbed his phone and held it aloft- clearly avoiding the direct gaze of the Queen who still looked utterly mortified. "So… Pinky how long you been doing yoga?"

She blinked. "Yoga?" She repeated. "OH! Yoga- yes uh for a while now- must keep those muscles stretched and ready to go- uh for crime fighting! Yes. Crime fighting."

Bubbles cocked her head, "Hmm? Are you okay Blossy?"

"Fine! Yes. Absolutely fine."

"But… you hate yoga… you're always trying to get out of it when BC takes us to class-."

"BUTTERBABE DOES YOGA!?"

_SMACK_

"What have I said about calling me that asswipe!"

There was a little tune and Bubbles squealed and dug out her phone. He gulped.

"Ohhh! Download time fifteen minutes!? What!?"

"It's a big file Bubs." Somehow he had gained use of his voice again. Good job.

"But _Briiiiick!"_ She whined.

"Cripes. Here-." He typed quickly. "It's in your email- just do it the old fashioned way when you get home. And look up a new service plan yours obviously sucks." He muttered. He got flicked over the head again, this time by a redhead.

"Ow!"

"That wasn't nice."

"It _does!"_

_Flick._

"PINKY GOD DAMN IT!" He held his head and she chuckled. He rubbed his brow irritably. "Everything nice my ass." He muttered as she continued smiling serenely.

Of course her bag was also scooped up by an irritated Rowdy King and slung over his shoulder before she could grab it back.

Bubbles giggled, "Well I'm glad you guys are here- so it's the first weekend of December and you all know what _that_ means!"

_Uh… we do?_

Her face fell, "Well don't just all volunteer at once." She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Honestly- it's time for Christmas decorations! Hello!"

_Uh... decorations?_

"Boomie! C'mon- the lights, Santa? … Tree? Hello- any of you in there? The girls and I were gonna go get ours started- we were wondering if you boys wanted to come over for some cookies and stuff tomorrow!"

"We were?" BC muttered and glared irritably at Butch. "I don't remember being privy to this conversation."

Her cheeks went pink. "W-Wha… yes you do! We totally agreed on it remember! You know- cookies… movies… um… decorating… you know? T-Team bonding?" her smile was kind of shaky and she seemed strangely nervous. Blossom blinked before she suddenly snapped her fingers,

"Ohyes- now I remember-." She kicked BC in the ankle. "We _did_ make such a plan- my mistake Bubbles- it's been a long day. If you three are interested we'd love to have you over for some pre-holiday festivities- as long as it doesn't interfere with any of your own traditions."

Bubbles nodded eagerly, "yeah! Uh huh! Only if you guys wanna come- I mean I'm no- uh _we're_ not forcing you or anything! I mean the first weekend in December a lot of people start their holiday stuff and-!"

Brick cleared his throat, "We're good Bubbles- sounds like a good time."

"Wait- _really!_ YAY! Uh- I mean. Awesome! Cool. Um." She twiddled her thumbs. Again Blossom somewhat eagerly interrupted her.

"Yes. Indeed. Bubbles sweetie why not get started now- we have plenty of cookie dough at home."

Ah. Sweet tooth was talking.

She giggled, "You do _love_ my gingerbread don't you. Yay! This is gonna be so fun! You guys get to come and we'll do a bunch of Christmas stuff together! And then we'll totally join in on yours: One big happy X' Christmas! Yay!"

… _Uh… theirs?_

He looked at Butch who seemed confused and Brick was distinctly uncomfortable.

"Unless you guys totally would prefer it just being the three of you-I'm not like intruding or anything?"

Again and awkward silence overcame them.

"Well… I mean… Christmas is kind of… err-." Brick cleared his throat.

"Yes?" She cocked her head.

"Well Bubbles we kind of-." Boomer hated to disappoint her but well… yeah a senile monkey for a father… Big Bro working by himself… uh…yeah Christmas… sure they'd exchange gifts and shit but… they never well went all _out-._

They'd gotten a tree once… it hadn't lasted long: Brick had had a cold…

"We don't do the whole _Christmas cheer_ thing Bubs." Butch said baldly- because of course he did- because subtly was a foreign language to the village idiot! Now her eyes had gone huge and aw hell- great… wonderful now she was gonna think he was some kind of Scrooge and a loser and-.

"You… _don't!?"_ She sputtered and her hands went to her cheeks. "WHY _!?"_

Butch shrugged. Boomer looked for a subtle piece of exposed skin. One nice static _shock_ would do the trick.

"Monkey wasn't the most cheerful company." Brick thankfully had decided to salvage the situation. "Maybe we'll get a tree this year who knows- not really our number one-."

"MAYBE!?"

He blinked.

"What do you mean _maybe_ \- You celebrate Christmas without a tree!?" She stomped her foot. "That… That doo doo brain wouldn't let you get a tree!?"

"Well I wouldn't say _let_ is the right word-!"

She put a hand up in Brick's face.

"Oh no. Uh uh. I don't think so. Girls. Powerpuff Huddle!" Her sisters looked at her blankly. Her face twisted. "I SAID NOW!"

They jumped and then followed their sister as she bolted up in the sky.

_Uh…_

"Nice going dumb ass." Butch muttered.

"Boomer didn't say a word- _you_ were the one who said no Christmas cheer." Brick hissed.

"We _don't_ – what was I supposed to lie to the girl!?" Butch hissed back just as savagely.

"You've had no problems doing that in the past towards other girls." Brick muttered and Butch grit his teeth.

"Listen- I said I was sorry okay- how was I supposed to know they were _twins!?"_

"Uh gee… maybe because they were _identical_ and had the same last name!" Boomer spat.

"They could have been cousins!"

"You are such a-!"

"ALRIGHT BOYS LISTEN UP!"

Bubbles was floating above them- arms folded and her sisters looked oddly subdued- even the Queen.

She flipped one of her pigtails back, "Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year! I am so not standing for any Scrooges on _my_ team! Oh no! Uh uh! This is being corrected like _now_ \- Today- right this minute!" She thrust her finger out.

"Bubbles…" Blossom began weakly but one blazing blue look and she went silent. Bubbles then beamed. "Luckily for you three however there's still time to correct this glaring injustice! No friends of _mine_ are going to have a sad Christmas! Oh no! Not happening!" She snapped her fingers. "Girls! I am totally issuing a Puff alert!"

"Bubbles that is for emergencies only-."

"This _is_ an emergency Blossy! They don't even want to get a tree!"

"You ever try to have a tree with a _fire_ breather in the house woman!?" Butch threw his hands in the air.

"They totally make fireproof trees!" She tapped her foot. "Oh God it's worse than I thought! Boomie how could you let this go on for so long!?"

He gulped, "Well… Bubbles we uh-."

She folded her arms, "This is why a Puff alert is necessary- Blossy, BC- the Powerpuff Girls are obviously needed to save the day here! It's Friday- the mall should be open for a good five or six hours still- let's go!" She pointed behind them. "Go on Rowdyruffs; _MARCH."_

She grabbed Boomer's hand and began dragging him behind her. He heard her sisters both groan and what sounded like a head being slapped but nonetheless he heard both his brothers being dragged as well.

"Woman what the hell do you-!"

_Smack._

"Don't even bother. Just move it asswipe.

"Ruff. Trust me on this one- just smile and nod. Smile and _nod._ "

"But-but-!"

_**-III-** _

This place was huge. And Boomer was pretty sure he'd never seen so much garland in his life. Seriously- even the _benches_ were covered in it.

Boomer the dark looks both his brothers were sending him.

What… this wasn't _his_ fault!

Although…

"Big bro."

"What?" He grunted. He wasn't happy. It was kind of crowded… but there was still plenty of room to walk! It wasn't wall to wall people or anything! The girls were leading the way- and completely distracted.

"This is a good opportunity for you." He murmured.

"I'm surrounded by a good thousand or so people in one small space Boomer! Oh yeah _great_ opportunity." His brother's eyes flicked back and forth uneasily.

"You're exaggerating- it ain't that many people. C'mon Big Bro- listen. This is your chance to you know-." He gestured in front and Brick's cheeks flared crimson.

"Chance for what!? To be run over by a bunch of lunatics-!"

"Boys." Bubbles clapped her hands together and giggled, "So… we've got a _lot_ of ground to cover so I think the best plan of action is to split up." She beamed. "We'll meet back here in an hour and then pick out your tree. Agreed?"

"I still don't see the point of- ow." BC kicked his brother's ankle and she nodded briskly.

"Good plan. So lemme guess- _colors_."

Bubbles went pink again, "Well I mean… it's the easiest way to-."

"Uh huh. Sure it is." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I mean it is…" She kicked her foot listlessly.

Her smirk was conniving and her gaze flicked back and forth oddly enough between her and then him. "Of course baby sister. Gimme the list."

There was a list?

Brick and Butch sent him an even nastier look this time. The hell man! He didn't do nothing! She just wanted them to have a nice Christmas! Was that a crime now!

Still though…

"Brick." He hissed.

"What. Boomer?" He hissed back.

"This is your chance."

"Chance for _what?"_

Patience. Patience was a virtue. Patience was not Boomer's strong point but it was necessary in this case. He needed an angle. He needed Butch to keep his mouth shut. In fact…

"Brick. C'mere a sec. We'll be right back girls- uh. Bathroom."

"… What? What the-!? Boom lemme go you idiot!"

The smoke in the nostrils was ominous but Boomer didn't care. He was a Rowdyruff Boy- he was just as strong as his big brother!

"Boomer what the fuck is-!"

"Brick. Listen to me. This is your chance here."

His eyes narrowed,

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! How many times do I have to shove it through that thick skull of yours that I do not-!"

"You said yourself you needed to find a way to thank Blossom for everything she's done. Well-. Hello. Merry fucking Christmas! Watch her like a hawk: Find out what she wants and voila-."

"This isn't about your delusions concerning my lack of feelings towards my counterpart?" He said slowly.

_No. But you're being a stubborn Rowdy King and starting to piss me off. Operation Queenship is a go and its fucking working whether I have to drag you off the goddamn throne myself!_

He shrugged, "I get it Big Bro. I guess liking Blossom would be kind of weird I mean she's not the uh… how do you say it...easiest to get to know-." Smoke getting thicker. Had to be done.

"Watch it Tweedle Dum." He said in a hiss.

_You're the king. You're my brother. You're a genius. I love you dearly. You're a fucking stubborn idiot._

He nodded, "Just saying- but you were saying a few days ago you wanted to thank Blossom and shit. Christmas is a good way to start. Get her something really nice- I'm doing the same thing-."

"Why are _you_ getting Pinky a present?!"

_Patience. PATIENCE._

"I meant Bubbles."

"…Oh. Right. Of course you did. So why did you drag me in here to tell me about such a foregone conclusion: obviously I was planning on doing it already. Cripes. Dumb ass."

_Uh huh. Sure you were._

He shrugged, "Well with all due respect- did you _want_ Butch's input too?"

There was a silence and Brick clicked his tongue. "No."

"Alright then. So. Listen. Go along with the girls and their… Christmas stuff. But watch Blossom like a hawk- there's got to be _something_ she'll want."

"Well I mean she mentioned a gift card to-."

_NO! NO! BAD KING! BAD!_

"I think this time you should go with something a bit… more than a gift card. She likes those bangle bracelets right?" He flinched.

"I ain't supportin' that habit." He said briskly. Boomer chuckled.

"Okay, how about a necklace? I mean I've never seen her-."

"No."

_Well that was quick._

He raised an eyebrow,

"Pinky doesn't like… those I've you know- never seen her with one."

"Yeah she does seem kind of self-conscious with her neck… kind of weird."

Again Brick seemed to tense…. Wait a minute.

"There a story there-?"

"She's fine. She prefers bracelets and earrings and doesn't like necklaces. It's a free country- she's allowed to do that."

_And you my good sir are full of shit._

He decided to let it go.

"Okay. So… earrings… non bangles- easy. Keep an eye out and see if anything makes her eyes shine-."

He bristled.

Heh… _Diamond_ eyes. Hehehehe.

"Hilarious. Whatever. Stop worrying about _me_ and focus on what you're getting your Puff-." His eyebrow rose and Brick cleared his throat. "I mean that in a counterpart sense- technically Pinky _is_ my counterpart so it's arguable the term _my_ Puff could be applied with no further meaning than that!" He smirked.

_Moron._

"Oh like Pinky is your intellectual property and that's why no one else is allowed to call her that right?"

"Yes! … No. Yes! …" He glowered. "Shut the hell up."

_Bingo._

"Seriously… just focus on your-… focus on Bubbles!" He snapped. "Let me handle… my counterpart's Christmas present."

He smirked and saluted, this only seemed to make him more irritated.

"At ease. Get the hell out of my face."

"Heh. Yes sir."

"I mean it. _OUT!"_

Butch gave them a weird look but chose not to say anything: maybe because BC had him in a headlock and apparently he had made a lewd comment concerning a certain store that specialized in various female undergarments.

Blossom sighed and grabbed Brick's arm. "Let's go Ruff before mall security throws us _all_ out." She mumbled.

"I'm not bailing em' out." He muttered.

"Nor am I- lets go the faster we do this the better."

"Why?"

"… I'm hungry."

He snorted, "Well there _is_ a food court."

"… There is that nice chocolate shop…"

"I meant real food."

"I know. I'm just saying there's a nice chocolate shop on the way."

"Of course there is Pinky…"

The two sauntered off. Boomer had a feeling Brick's wallet was going to be considerably lighter by the end of this evening and it wasn't going to be on holiday essentials.

The two greens continued to argue. The Reds went off in their holiday adventure… or chocolate adventure more like and thus…

He gulped as she turned to him with a beaming grin.

"Well… let's get going Boomie." Little fingers wrapped around his hand. He felt his chest clench and he swallowed the frog that had lodged in his throat.

"Y-Yeah, lead the way milady."

_**-III-** _

Who knew there were so many different kinds of ornaments? Shiny ones, dull ones, round ones, square ones. Some lit up. Some played music.

He smiled as he turned the key on one particular one: a familiar tune emanated from it. She giggled,

"Powerpuff Ornaments too eh?"

"Of course- I like this one. It plays our song." She hummed along. Da Da Dadadada Da. He chuckled and she blushed prettily, "Don't laugh- it's cute.'

"It sure is." He grinned and her cheeks just went pinker. Oops. She probably didn't appreciate such public compliments. Or maybe that had just sounded weird… it had probably sounded weird. She was weirded out. Crap. "I mean the song is cute. You know. A good uh... theme song or whatever."

She giggled louder, "A theme song huh? I like that. She murmured. ""You're really smart Boomie." She murmured.

He blinked, "Uh… well I wouldn't say _that_. I'm uh… you know-." He trailed.

She played with a blue ornament that was exact shade of her eyes. So sky blue it was… like heaven.

_Her smile is the sun_

_And her laugh is the sky_

_Her face is like heaven_

"Hmm? What was that?"

CRAP! Had he said it out loud again! Man he really needed to work on that!

"Uh. Nothing! Nothing at all! I like that one." He pointed to the ornament in her hands. She beamed and plucked it off the display.

"Well then. There's one for your tree." She grinned.

Bubbles… Bubbles on his tree? Um… uh.

"Don't you think it'd look better on _your_ tree?" He passed it back to her. She cocked her head.

"I have plenty Boomie. You don't have any. This should go to you." She smiled. "And this one too!" The G' Clef was silver and had blue stones all around it. He raised an eyebrow. "Totes adorable right!"

_Yes… Yes you are._

He blinked, "Uh yeah. Totally." She beamed and placed it in the little basket she had grabbed. So far a big red one had made it in followed by a matching green and dark blue one: apparently a theme was a good place to start. He'd grabbed a football of all things- who knew they made football ornaments and Bubbles had somehow found a near identical miniature version of Brick's car. She'd also grabbed a few clear plastic tubes filled with random ornaments of different sizes and shapes in said three colors. It was good filler until they were able to personalize.

Apparently the golden rule of Christmas was always be on the lookout and not just in December. If something caught their eye they should pick it up and immediately stow it away because who knows if it was going to be there again.

She continued skipping along going past the various sparkling displays and he simply…. Despite the fact he was a total creep for it. He just… he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

She seemed to glow amidst the lights and crystals surrounding them: Seriously some of these ornaments were mad fancy too. There was one that looked like a genuine _diamond_. Hehehehe. Yeah that was going in the pile. Angry fire in his face would be so worth the look on his brother's face.

Let's see here…

Oh… hey this one was cool. It was a snow globe but it had a city in it! Kind of like how Butch's shield worked! Awesome!

Bubbles beamed, "That one's for Butch right?"

He nodded eagerly, "Yeah nifty right?"

"Totally- heehee like I said Boomie you're really smart." He froze and she frowned. "What?"

"I…" He went back to his ornament hunt- that one looked like painted fire. Brick would get a kick out of that one. And aw look a wrench- perfect.

"Boomie?" She repeated.

Let's see… hmm well a frying pan would be funny. And… ha! Xp720 controller- and a flying saucer- heh perfect this was easier than he'd thought.

There were a lot of nifty musical ones too. He grabbed a guitar but a hand went over his.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She murmured.

"I am talking to you sorry I just uh got distracted- happens a lot- you know dummy and all-."

"You're not dumb." She yelped. "Who called you dumb?!"

_Everyone._

"Uh… well I mean Bubbles I _am_ the uh… "dumb and the dumbest"-."

"No you most certainly are not!" She stamped her foot. "Boomer Kenneth Jojo! You're obviously not dumb: you're really smart and you're really creative- seriously no one _dumb_ can play music the way you do!"

"You… You mean that?" He murmured. His heart was pounding. She nodded.

"Of course I do. You're seriously the best guitar player I've ever heard." He blushed and she looked at her shoes. "I mean… music is a gift Boomie… and you've obviously been given it." Her smile was dazzling then and he felt his heart skip a beat as she drifted closer to him. Her grip on his hand seemed to tighten. "Sorry I missed your rehearsal Boomer."

He smiled slowly, "No need to be sorry Bubbles, I mean you didn't know-."

"Well… actually I kinda did. BC told me about it but that stupid figure assignment- I've put it off for a few days because I wanted to draw Blossy skating but the rink wasn't open until today-."

He blinked. So _that_ was the big secret of the rink.

"Blossom skates?"

She nodded eagerly, "Oh my goodness yes! She's _incredible_ Boomie! She's all self-taught which is like unbelievable in of itself but I swear she's as good if not _better_ than some of the skaters you see on TV- like the Olympics and stuff." She sighed as she cradled a little figure skate ornament, "I mean… everyone… all of us need an outlet… for when the stress gets so bad… you've got your music… I have my drawing… BC has her sports… and her knitting." She giggled and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh no one's supposed to know."

He chuckled but nonetheless like a dope "zipped" his mouth shut. She giggled more at his stupidity likely.

"Yeah… that's prob why Brick locks himself up in his workshop all night… and Butch just plays that game of his."

She nodded.

"It's a tough job doing what we do- it's why I was relieved when…" Her voice trailed and she cradled the ornament closer. "You know… for the longest time… she didn't have one. My sister I mean… she just… threw herself into… work and-."

Her fingers… why were they shaking? He took a step towards her and the look on her face then was too much. He put a hand on her shoulder and she sighed- that sigh sounded heavier than any he'd ever heard from her.

"Blossy just looks so… I don't know how to describe it Boomie… but she just seems so… happy… when she skates. Like for just a few hours… she just… _lets go."_ She frowned. "I'm not making any sense I bet."

"No." He shook his head. "You are. Blossom… does seem to be kind of… an uh… workaholic?"

She flinched. Crap but then she sighed again, "Yeah… that's… one way to put it I guess."

"I mean- Brick's… the uh same way." She gave him an odd look. "My brother… man sometimes he's just so focused on… work and… well… everything sometimes I wonder if he's-."

What was he doing? Crap. He couldn't talk shit about his brother like this! That was breaking the Rowdy code!

"Lonely." She finished and his eyes widened. "No. I get that impression too Boomie. I guess that's why… I kind of drag you boys along everywhere. Friends are so important- I don't know… I don't know what I'd do without them- I can't even imagine…" Her voice trailed. "Silly as it sounds I don't want to imagine what not having friends would feel like." She wrung her hands, "Being alone."

_A throne is a heavy burden._

"Blossy's… like that." She murmured again, "She sort of… isolates herself… keeps up this… wall or something- I can't ever break through." She bit her lip. "I know why… of course… but-."

Her eyes widened and she hastily put the ornament down.

"Ooh listen to me. Talking about sad things- it's Christmas! Hey that ornament looks like a lightning bolt- we gotta have the electricity represented on the Rowdyruff tree! C'mon!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the store.

_Wall?_

No matter how many times he had tried to bring it back up Bubbles seemed completely determined on their Christmas mission. The ornaments and a ridiculous amount of garland purchased she skipped along happily- random stockings were put in his arms: he'd be picking one and then Butch and Brick would pick their own on their own holiday adventure.

Of course that meant Butch had to still remain alive and Brick remain coherent enough by the end of this evening to do so.

Doubtful but one could dream.

He had to admit though- he'd never been a fan of malls: save the music store but he wasn't there for that- this time. But she made this… an almost brand new experience- stupid as that sounded. Her eyes were so huge and her joy was so prevalent and somehow it seemed like _everyone_ knew her. Everyone from the maintenance man, the mall cop, and the smoothie kiosk vender- seriously Boomer would take a free smoothie any day- anyone who happened to walk by… and of course.

The kids.

Case in point an entire squad of them had found her and simply swarmed her: Giggling like mad she took the random things pressed to her and signed her name on them all with the special glittered blue gel pen she kept in her pocket always for moments such as these.

He felt a few tugs on his sleeve and a few of the children looked at _him_. Oh… err… he didn't have-. Another pen was in his face and she giggled again.

"Always gotta come prepared Boomie." She grinned and winked which made his knees turn to jelly- he was sure his signature sloppy and incomprehensible as always was probably ten times worse at that moment but the kid didn't seem to care. He squealed and ran over to his mommy and daddy- showing off the apparent baseball glove Boomer had signed like it was some kind of priceless treasure.

Two little arms wrapped around his own lanky one and she waved eagerly but nonetheless they had shopping to do- but of _course_ they wanted them all to have a great holiday and to do well in school and all that.

She was an angel.

There was no other word to properly describe Bubbles Anne Utonium. She was a true and pure _angel:_ Was there _anyone_ in this city who didn't love Bubbles?

… Idiot supervillains didn't count.

He obviously meant the civilians, the citizens: The people Boomer had sworn to protect and who had embraced him and his brothers with open arms… or was it an embrace as much as- as Bubbles had put it: a welcome back. For years they'd been so determined on the hatred the city had _obviously_ felt for them that… they hadn't seen anything else.

The reason those freshmen had run from them in that rainstorm and ducked in the school: Obviously because they were afraid and not because of the bad weather.

The whispers that surrounded them were obviously about them and how evil they'd been.

The faculty had loathed them: it didn't matter they did nothing but mind their own business. Their very _existence_ had been enough.

But… why then could those same people who had obviously wished nothing but harm on Boomer and his brothers… have accepted them so… warmly?

The city which had for so long been a prison of their own making… had suddenly… honestly turned into… _home._

And like _hell_ was Boomer letting _anything_ happen to it.

He was part of something bigger now. And not just because of the fancy uniforms despite the fact Bubbles really was a genius- his uniform looked _kick ass._

And… so did hers' but not like Boomer looked at it or anything! Though those leggings were kind of… NO! Focus. Bad Boomer! Bubbles was a lady- an angel- a pure hearted maiden.

One did _not_ think of how cute pure hearted maidens looked in skin tight leggings… wait… DOH! BAD!

"Boomie?"

He blinked.

"Err yes Bubbles?"

"… Why did you just hit yourself?" She cocked her head.

He gulped. _Because I'm a disgusting pervert who makes Butch look good whenever I see you in that blessed uniform. I am a terrible person._

"There was a mosquito on my head." He shrugged.

"Oh." She looked around. "Wow. I didn't even hear it. Must have been a sneaky one. Gross."

He wiped his hand for show, "Uh yeah. All gone though – why it went for me when it could have gone after the sugar sweet Puff I don't know but-" Did he really just say that?

She giggled, "Oh my hero!"

_I did just say that… oh my God Boomer you're such a dumb ass._

She took his arm, "Well my gallant knight: Shall we go meet up with the rest of our party?"

He felt his cheeks burn even more but he somehow managed to nod.

"S-Sure." He cleared his throat and hastily bowed- if only to hide his blush. "Lead the way milady."

Another giggle, a curtsy and off they went.

**_-III-_ **

Shockingly the tree was found rather quickly. If anything because it was more or less the King's decision and neither Butch nor Boomer had any desire to argue to with him.

It was a decent one anyway. And Brick had had a point. Fireproof. Looked realistic enough and – _"Frankly I'm the one who's gonna be putting the damn thing together anyway so I get the say!"_

Again. All points of merit.

Butch was ordered to carry it due to his prior behavior as "punishment" and the girls sauntered off ahead but Boomer was held back. His brother's grip was harsh and he waited until they were all out of sight and out the revolving doors- well mostly- Butch paused in front of said doors and then shifted the large rectangular box over his shoulder- clearly mystified over how he was going to accomplish this.

The king was tense and it wasn't due to their brother's dilemma.

"How'd it go?" Well, someone had to start.

" _ **OW!"**_

" _ **Asswipe! Not that door! IDIOT!"**_

He scowled, " _Nothing._ She was fixed on the stupid lights or whatever! What kind of girl doesn't even _look_ at jewelry!?" He folded his arms. "Cripes, I knew it was a stupid idea. Why the fuck did I let you talk me into this!" He hissed.

… _No comment. Your Royal "Obviousness"_

" _ **OW! OW! Stupid! OW! CAN SOMEBODY TURN THIS OFF?!"**_

" _ **HAHA!"**_

" _ **Shut up woman and help me!"**_

" _ **Not my fault you're too much of a dumb ass to take the other door."**_

He shrugged airily, "Well guess you're gonna have to get her something else."

He flashed him a blazing look. "Like _WHAT!?"_ He bellowed and glared at the random looks he was receiving from random passer buyers.

" _ **STOP FILMING!"**_

" _ **Oh I think not. Faceplace Gold. GOLD!"**_

" _ **BUTTERS! OW OW OW!"**_

Boomer sighed, "Well I mean you could always buy her a bakery…"

"… Fuck off."

"I'm just saying, she does like sweets…"

".. Well she was eying that gingerbread house…"

" _ **BIG BRO. BOOM! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"**_

"Exactly! Can't go wrong with sweets when it comes to the Pink Puff it seems."

"… Seems kind of cheap…"

"Those things can get expensive Big Bro."

"…true."

"… Think we should go help?"

"Probably."

_**-III-** _

"Seriously! What the fuck were you two doin' over there! Ya didn't hear me yelling!?"

"Aw quit your whining Tweedle Dee." Brick peered out his window. The street lights were kind of dim: obviously they needed replacing. , "The tree survived didn't it? And _Oye!_ Tweedle Dum- Riding in _my_ car equals wearing your goddamn seat belt! How many times do I have to tell you!"

He flinched but nonetheless clicked the redundant thing in place. So stupid. It wasn't like a car accident could freaking _hurt_ him! Bubbles however even gave him a scolding look. Damn it.

"Yeah but my _head_ almost didn't!" Butch pouted and crossed his arms.

"Mmm Shame that." BC muttered.

"You'd miss me woman. You'd miss the Butch's heavenly presence."

"The only thing I miss about you is the look on your face back when I used to throw _basketball hoops_ at you! I do miss those wonderful days. How about we relive for old time's sake hmm?"

"Buttercup. It's dark and Brick is trying to drive. Can we not?" Blossom interrupted the argument as she was prone to do. BC buzzed her lips and flounced backwards into the seat.

Well, at least the streets weren't as crowded as they normally were so they'd be home in no time. Big Bro was making Spaghetti tonight…mmmm- and there'd be plenty to go around so maybe they could convince the girls to stay for dinner, and watch a Christmas flick or two- and while BC and Butch would inevitably go at it- maybe he could get Brick and Blossom on a couch together- maybe he could find something else to do for a few minutes: Maybe Butch would catch his drift and they could go hide in the kitchen- maybe BC could figure out another excuse and get Bubbles to come join them.

Maybe his arm would somehow end up around her.

Maybe she'd lean her head on his shoulder.

Maybe his brother would play with her hair or whisper something in her ear.

Maybe… just maybe…

Uh… what was that other car doing-!?

"BRICK LOOK OUT!" Blossom's scream was shrill but her head went flying forward at the sudden jolt and down on the dash board she went.

"Pinky the fuck is- SHIT!"

Brick slammed down on the brake. The screech was ear shattering. Bubbles' scream was loud and shrill as she grabbed onto Boomer for dear life. Butch swore out loud and his arm went flying- crashing against Buttercup's chest as the car went spinning.

"BOOMIE!"! He grabbed her and she buried herself in his shirt- screaming. Buttercup was bellowing and cursing as the car spun again. That thud was sickening- and there went Brick's bumper. Another car came hurtling towards them- and Brick was quickly spinning the wheel- as another car sent them careening to the right.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! - BUTCH SHIELD!" Brick finally bellowed and his brother swore and threw his arm out: the green wall surrounded them just in time – the other car bounced off it and spiraled backwards before it hit a stop sign. Oh the irony. The impact however still sent _them_ backwards too- now Bubbles _and_ Buttercup were screaming bloody murder as the car went careening backwards, over the guard rail and with a deafening thud finally stopped rather abruptly.

The airbag popped and hit Brick in the face. Shakily he released the wheel deep indents in the leather before he whipped around to face Blossom who was still silent in the front.

"Pinky!" Brick wrenched off his seat belt and practically jumped over the seat and shook her. " Pinky! Pinky!" More shaking. A groan- oh thank God. Her hand went up to her head. Bleeding slightly but thank God for X' skin.

"I-I'm fine Ruff." She tried to undo her seat belt. "Really I am." He sighed in relief but her hands were shaking so much he had no choice but to aid her. Boomer was never questioning that seat belt rule of Big Bro's ever again. She would have gone flying out of the car without it. "Is… Is everyone alright!?"

"Y-Yeah. I think so." Boomer breathed but Bubbles burst into tears then and buried her face in his shirt.

"W-What the hell just happened!?" Butch choked out. BC peeked out from under his other arm, breathing hard and eyes so wide she didn't even make a comment concerning his closeness to her chest. Bubbles was trembling and just held onto him tighter and tighter.

"Shh, Bubbles... its okay. It's okay. He murmured. She cried louder.

"What the- was it a fucking drunk driver!?" BC snarled and now seemed to realize her and Butch's position and she practically threw him off. "IDIOT! EVER HEAR THAT WHOLE BULL ABOUT "DRINKING RESPONSIBLY!" She bellowed behind her shoulder.

Bubbles was still shaking. His soothing wasn't doing much to help- if anything she just seemed to cry more. He caught BC's eye and she moved to take over but Bubbles only cried even louder and clung to him harder. Her hands went up. "On you Little Boy Blue." She murmured and then her eyes blazed before she kicked the door open. It was already bent- if not for that shield no doubt Brick's baby would have been totaled. Butch followed her up the hill.

"Bubbles. Bubbles its okay. We're all okay." She whimpered and looked up finally."We… We gotta get out of the car now. I think we're in a… uh yeah we are- we're in a ditch." She was stiff and robotic in her movements- Boomer finally scooped her up. She made no protest. Big Bro simply took Blossom's arm- the one that wasn't pressed to her head that is- and helped her uphill.

The Greens had paused at the top. Eyes wide. Mouths open.

It was a good five car pile up in front of them- and the cause was obvious. An ambulance was on its side in the middle of the street and people had already begun running to the scene. There was some thick gunk on the ground. Oil?

BC sucked in a breath and Butch straightened, other people had begun emerging from their cars:

"The fuck- how did?" Buttercup snapped and she began running towards the scene. Butch hustled after her.

"Oh dear God. Was anyone in there!?" Blossom yelped.

That gunk… what was that gunk? Oil?

Brick however had suddenly gone still and his nostrils flared but as she began running towards the accident-His eyes widened and he grabbed her waist wrenching her back.

"Brick what do you think-!?"

"BC! BUTCH! NOT ANOTHER STEP!" He bellowed.

"What the! Brick unhand me!" Blossom screeched but his grip was firm.

"Pinky! It's fucking A'X! It's everywhere!"

She stopped her struggles and Butch and BC zipped in the air.

"WHAT!?"

"HOW!?"

Bubbles only clutched his hand harder.

**_-III-_ **

Her hands were shaking as she sipped her hot cocoa that nice cop had given her. He sat by her side. It looked like no one had by some miracle been killed but one guy had howled and clutched his likely broken leg as he'd been loaded in an ambulance.

The Greens floated and plucked the remains of the accident off the street: One car had been totaled- probably the guy with the broken leg.

Brick's car had been removed from its ditch and was now on the side of the road. Apparently their actions in using the shield when they had had caused some kind of chain reaction- that one car that had been out of control instead of hitting them had careened out of the line of fire: It was a bad pile up- but it could have been much worse. Good job X' Team.

He groaned and sipped his own cocoa. Bubbles whimpered and her head went on his shoulder.

Witnesses were being interviewed. The Reds included. It had been so fast. Such a blur. One second they'd been fine- the next Blossom had screamed and all hell had broken loose.

The hazmat team had arrived- and the chemicals were washed away and drained. Both C'X and A'X had littered the street. Every ambulance carried a supply of it sure… but this had seemed a bit much.

Footsteps and Boomer looked up, Brick's jaw was clenched so hard it was almost white. His hand went up and he waved the Greens back in. Blossom was still in conversation with one of the officers.

"The ambulance went down first. One minute it was fine- the next some people reported hearing what sounded like some kind of explosion- needless to say there's residue of what the cops are pretty sure is a pipe bomb. This was no accident." He folded his arms.

"Why the fuck would someone try to blow up an ambulance?" Butch snapped. Brick's gaze grew darker and Blossom finally returned, her face was a pallid white.

"Ruff. The driver's awake- he wants to speak to us."

"All of us?" Boomer murmured.

"Brick's gaze shifted to Bubbles who still seemed to be in shock. "I think it'd be better for you to stay here Boomer." He turned to the Greens. "Let's go. X' Team's been called in."

Slow nods and the two followed the King wordlessly. The Queen however hesitated and knelt down- a handkerchief rubbed Bubbles' tears away.

"Bubbles… Bubbles." She whispered, a little hiccup.

"B-Blossy someone could have been-."

She nodded, "I know…but we're all okay."

"What happened!?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out now sweetie" Another wiping of tears. "Now. Do you want to stay or do you want to go home?" She stiffened, "Bubbles, if this is too much for you-."

"I'm fine." She croaked. "I just got… kind of scared. I'm… I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Bubbles-."

"I'm not a baby Blossy! I… I'm just as tough and brave as all of you!" She hiccupped.

"I know sweetie. I just wanted to make sure." She ran her hand through Bubbles' pigtail. "You're my hardcore little sister through and through- We'll be over there.' She gestured with her head. "Come when you're ready. Boomer if you wouldn't mind staying with my sister for a bit longer-."

"Not at all."

"Thank you." She murmured, another lingering glance at her sister but then she turned and retreated back to where their siblings stood.

"I'm not a baby." Bubbles whimpered.

"No you're not."

She sucked the rest of her cocoa down and then turned those huge blue eyes at him.

"Boomie… if someone did this on purpose…" Her voice trailed. "What did they want?"

"I dunno… its crazy… all I can think of is…" He grimaced. "Drugs or something." Her face crumbled.

"Oh… you're probably right. But how could they do such a thing?! Look at all these people!" She whimpered.

"Some people don't care for anyone but themselves Bubbles…but they're not going to get away with this either. Not with the X Team on the case eh?" He smiled, stood and held out a hand. "Milady."

She looked at the hand and then up at him before a small smile crept up her face and she took it daintily.

"My thanks O' sir knight." She whispered.

**_-III-_ **

"And you claim it was one individual?"

"Yes. No… I think so- I'm sorry Blossom it was just so fast."

"Take your time Mr. Henderson."

The driver was clearly still out of it. Bubbles clung to his hand as he maneuvered his way past the crowd and towards the others. Butch raised an eyebrow and BC immediately waved them in.

"Are you okay?" she murmured and Bubbles nodded. The raven haired puff looked grim before her lime gaze fixed on Boomer. It was piercing and somewhat intimidating. Should he release her? Well… her grip was kind of tight- the only way Boomer was getting out of it is if he made kind of a scene… probably not a good idea at the moment.

"What'd we miss?"

Butch whistled softly under his breath, "The guy's out of it- the bomb went off and the whole thing just toppled. Guy's lucky to be alive."

"But what were they after?" Bubbles whispered.

"I dunno Bubs. That's what the Reds are tryin' to find out."

Brick looked tense. Inwardly he was probably mourning his car- but right now his attention was solely on the situation at hand. Blossom's patient questioning wasn't getting them anywhere fast.

"You say you saw someone in front of you?" He knelt to look the guy in the face, "Mr. Henderson. It's imperative you tell us everything- even the smallest detail can help the police and X Team find out who did this."

"I'm telling you as much as I remember kid." He moaned and held his head. "One second I'm driving, minding my own business, looking forward to a hot meal after my shift the next- BOOM! Down I go and some weirdo in black is running behind my damn-!"

Boomer stiffened.

"Black? You say the person was wearing black?" Brick jumped on it.

"Well yeah- I mean it's a popular color."

"Did you see his face? Her face?" Blossom demanded.

"It was definitely a guy. Skinny. Kinda tall- not as tall as you-." He pointed to Boomer. "But nowhere as short as you." Butch bristled. "Kind of in the middle- maybe your height."

_Skinny._

_Tall…6'2 ish…_

_Wearing black…_

"I see… anything else?

The driver grimaced, but then his eyes widened, "You know… there was _something._ His face was all covered. I mean… its cold sure but it's not that cold- we're in California not Montana. So the mask was kind of weird-."

"Mask?" Blossom stiffened. "You say the suspect was wearing a mask?"

"Yeah. Weird I know. Mask. All in black."

There was a silence. The Reds shared a long look.

"Mr. Henderson… one more question. I understand most ambulances by necessity in this city carry a supply of both Chemical and Antidote X… yet it seemed like there was quite a bit in the street this evening." Blossom took a deep breath and Brick folded his arms.

"Well… yeah I was delivering it. Townsville General restocks their supply every three months- you know that's how long the stuff is good for."

"A delivery? You were doing an X delivery?"

"Yeah."

"Did anyone else know you were doing this?"

"What?"

"Your schedule!" Brick interrupted. "Who knew your schedule? How did they know you were carrying it?!"

"… I… uh my phone- it's uh- I got texted this morning- Ken was sick I took his shift as a favor wait- you don't think-!"

"Ruff. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I really wish I wasn't."

"What's going on Red?"

"Leader Girl?"

They were ignored. The grip on Boomer's hand was growing tighter and tighter.

"Mr. Henderson-."

"I'd really prefer if you called me Arthur-."

"Fine. Arthur. Tell me something- you said the guy in the mask ran behind the truck? Was there any chance Chemical X could be-?"

"Oh God no! No! Absolutely not! We keep that locked up-!" He flicked a key on a chain around his neck. "You have to manually open the first cooler and then put a code in the second. There's one key- we switch it. We know not to mess with that stuff Blossom."

She seemed to relax, "That's a relief."

"No way the key could be copied?"

"New key for each cooler. New cooler each delivery."

Well they meant business. Good to know. Though…

"What about A'X?" They all turned to him.

"What?"

"What about A'X? Same deal- coolers? Codes? Keys?"

Arthur seemed confused, "Well… not really."

Brick stiffened, "What do you mean _not really-_ That shit's dangerous too!"

"To… uh… you guys…" He mumbled and looked genuinely embarrassed. "Look it wasn't _my_ idea! Chemical X' can mutate anyone! Antidote X… was invented for you guys you know- it doesn't affect uh… Norm-." He cleared his throat, "Regular… humans. So… it's um-."

"Not considered dangerous." Brick snarled. "Oh of _course!_ Potentially dangerous to my team but since it won't affect Johnny fucking everyman they just let the shit be more or less a free for all!"

"Look man- I agree okay but its… it ain't my call! I just… do the driving."

Blossom pinched the ridge of her nose. "How many non-secure coolers were in that ambulance Arthur?"

"… Fourteen."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "And only thirteen have been found." He went white and the rest of them all staggered.

"You ain't saying what I think you're saying red!"

She nodded, "Oh I wish I weren't Butch. It seems the motive of this robbery is very clear. They were after Antidote X…"

Brick folded his arms, "And I do believe we're all acquainted with the robber- after all, mask, all in black, skinny build, around my height- oh wait- Arthur- did this guy have a sick sense of humor? Like was he laughing his sorry ass off?"

"…. Yeah he was kind of laughin'. A little. Cackle. A bit."

Brick stiffened. Blossom gave him a long look.

"You don't mean-." BC sputtered.

"Oh I do." Brick snapped. "I do believe our little friend in the mask has turned a new path- and the "Trickster" has just moved to the _top_ of Townsville's most wanted."

_**-III-** _

_Love makes the world go round!_

The little blonde's arm went up.

_Love makes the world go round!_

Again… up.

_Love makes the world go round!_

Up. Up. Up.

_Love makes the world go round!_

_Love makes the world go round!_

_Love makes the world go round!_

SNAP.

…How irritating. Cheap. All of it was so cheap. So… breakable.

There had to be something stronger… more versatile.

More…

Just…

More…

Never enough… never enough.

Never…

Enough.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


	7. Act 3: Guardian part 2

**_-III-_ **

_Walk. Just…keep walking._

_Avoid eye contact. They're stupid- they don't understand._

_Look ahead. Not behind you._

_Block your ears. Don't listen._

Big Bro is right…. They don't know anything… they're just… stupid… normal people with noses and fingers and-Oh God not again!

The boy slumped against the bleachers, squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth as he felt it happen again. And again. Then a third time. There was the index. Or was it the middle. That'd be just typical. Course the world would just be giving him the world's biggest "fuck you".

Most guys had to deal with voice cracking, acne, getting the dreaded "talk" from Mommy and Daddy…

But oh no… no not them. Not the Rowdyruff boys: Oh No. Puberty for them… puberty involved blood and not the in the usual gross girly way- it involved blood, and agony, it involved looking like some kind of circus freak more than they already did as one day they'd had their comfortable "mitts" as they'd called them and the next- _Voila_ \- oh look finger stubs growing longer and longer the more and more their freaking skin was stretched and pulled to make room for them- before _splat_ – there comes the blood and there comes the split- and there comes the freaks walking around with half formed hands, feet and as poor Big Bro had recently found out – apparently their faces weren't even theirs anymore.

Who the hell needed a damn nose anyway!?

Sweat poured down his face. He huddled closer to the bleachers- his stupid fellow students with their naturally formed appendages wafted past him- giggling and laughing: not even seeing- or more likely just pretending not to see his pathetic form huddled in a ball willing his stupid fingers and toes to just go away and just… go back to how they were!

He didn't want em'!

What was the point of em'!?

He could punch without em', he could kick without em'! And what was he good for other than to be a stupid brainless fighting machine anyway!

_Oh gimme a break!_

Come on! What was the point of there being FIVE of each of these stupid things!?

_Okay... Okay deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. You don't cry. Men don't cry. Butch will pound ya into the ground if he hears ya cried!_

Oh…Oh God it hurts! It hurts! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!?

His head sunk lower and lower into his knees- the bandages would have to be changed soon- ugh Big Bro would have his head- why'd he bother comin' in today anyway?! So what he'd had some stupid test! He was gonna fail it anyway cause' he was such a dummy!

_Dumb and the Dumbest. Yep. That's me._

He should have just done what Brick said and stayed home. He'd obviously failed that test anyway and it wasn't like the nurse would have a damn clue what to do with him anyway even if he were to go- so now because Boomer was such an idiot he'd have to deal with this for the rest of the damn day, somehow get home without faintin' like a sissy and get yelled at by Big Bro for being a dumbass for not listenin' to him, sneakin' out to school and making the situation ten times worse than it already was.

Stupid… he was just so freaking stupid! Another slicing pain down his entire hand- oh… oh damn it! Of course- all of em' now wanted to play! Stupid… stupid puberty! Stupid health class! Stupid… stupid Chemical X!

They all just kept walking- hurrying now since to top things off- to solidify just how terrible an idea this had been- it started to rain.

Of course it did.

And he couldn't gather up the strength to walk….let alone run in so he'd probably be left behind and no one would realize he wasn't in class after lunch- which would freak Butch out. Which would result in Brick being called. Which would result in a Rowdy alert- which would end in a bellowed lecture when they found him- which would turn into an argument- which would turn into a fist fight- which would turn into detention- and again it was all because Boomer was nothing less than a-!

He paused. The rain had stopped?

"Boomer?" He froze.

What could a _Powerpuff Girl_ possibly have to say to a _Rowdyruff_ good for nothing boy like him!?

* * *

**Act 3: Guardian pt.** **2**

* * *

" _ **Police are still investigating last Friday's car bombing and the so called "Trickster's potential-."**_

" _ **Could this be another "Major Man" scenario? More at 5."**_

" _ **The X' Team will be hosting their first major press conference tonight 6:30 sharp- a channel 18 exclusive right here at TVS18-."**_

"Boomie?"

He jumped and she wrung her hand as he frowned "Are you okay? You seem kind of nervous?" He murmured.

Her eyes went wide and she gulped. "Well…not really- I mean nervous I mean I'm completely fine! I'm not scared or anything! I'm not a baby after all I am perfectly-!"

His hand went on her shoulder and she stiffened, "Bubbles… it's okay to be freaked out by this… I mean… I am too." She sucked in a breath, gulped and then her head went in his chest. Somehow he made his arms actually move versus be frozen to his sides like a dolt and he patted her back awkwardly,

They were all tense. That much Antidote X' missing… was a nightmare come to life for Boomer. Whatever this… this _nutcase's_ motives were…

Boomer had been a creep for the last week. He had come up with any excuse no matter how _lame_ for him to accompany Bubbles everywhere she went.

Butch was jumpy as hell: Forever trailing Buttercup like a lost puppy dog- but the lewd comments were few and the Green Puff despite her irritability wasn't chasing him away with threats or fist swings either.

His Rowdy Majesty flat out didn't let his queen out of his sight. The few times she did manage to disappear – apparently off to the rink according to Bubbles – his brother had practically put a hole in the floor from his pacing. He'd also knocked a lamp over last time in his haste to pick up his phone when it had rung _finally._

That much antidote X… Just… who would _need_ … he fought his own shudder and merely held her in his arms.

The door opened and a slight gasp, Bubbles whipped around and Robin flushed.

"Oh! Sorry guys! I um… just the conference-." She wrung her hands. "Bloss sent me to-." Her voice trailed awkwardly, " I can totally come back a little later."

His cheeks went crimson and Bubbles made a little "eep" before she jumped away from him continually wringing her hands.

"N-No, sorry Robin- um we'll be right there!" She said quickly, "So um- big crowd?"

The brunette shrugged, " Big enough- full house for sure- but…" The girl paused and folded her arms, "Are you guys _sure_ this is the best idea? Sounds like this guy's a total nutjob- what if you piss him off more-?"

She frowned, "Well that's too bad! He hurt innocent people! That doo doo brain is gonna get it! Right Boomie!"

He nodded and set his mouth in a firm line, "He doesn't scare us- let him wave around freaking A'X like some kind of psycho- we'll be out of commission for at most an _hour_ and then he'd get the beating of a lifetime! If Big Bro doesn't roast him to death for that accident." He muttered.

Robin caught his look and nodded. Bubbles sighed,

"I know… poor Brick- he loved his car so much." She whimpered. Another wince from Robin but she nodded weakly while flashing Boomer a knowing look.

Oh yeah… Brick had been raging about his _car_ alright…

More like his queen who had been in the front seat and for a piece of fabric strapped across her chest would have no doubt gone flying out of that car and no doubt if not killed she would have been seriously injured- they all would have been screwed if his brother hadn't ordered that shield to go up when he did…

The loss of their shopping was one thing. The loss of Brick's baby was another.

But this guy's unhinged actions had almost cost them _everything_ and now Brick was out for _blood._

And hell if Boomer wasn't too.

The room the team had commandeered waiting for their cue for this… event or whatever to start was a bedlum of activity- why Boomer had vacated in the first place. This was their first major… press event after all. And he had a distinct feeling "puking" on stage wasn't going to look too good for "X Team PR" as… Robin had become so fond of calling every little thing to do with their public image and media presence…. That somehow without their knowledge had become her prime concern and responsibility.

Mike scowled as he leaned against a nearby wall- he'd been beyond angry all week. Didn't take a genius to figure out why- They'd seen Janey Believe being interviewed by the police- her car had barely escaped being part of the pile up thanks to Butch's handy shell – The Trickster really was public enemy number one right now… it had happened during rush hour- there wasn't anyone it seemed like who _didn't_ know someone either directly involved, or potentially involved in that wreck. He'd obviously come as emotional support for his mum but… something about his behavior still kind of rankled Boomer for some reason.

It was like he was taking this thing a little _too_ personally… weird. Sure enough Robin gave him a withering stare but he just sneered and flounced off back towards the front room.

_Jeez… touchy much?_

But… oversensitive hockey players weren't Boomer's primary concern at the moment.

This wasn't just a press conference after all… apparently it was also an open ended town hall esque meeting too- ask them any questions- anything. Blossom had insisted on the total transparency this time- the Trickster thrived because he was in disguise- it there was as open a plea as possible to as many people as possible… it could potentially flush him out… or… it could easily piss the guy off and they'd have an even bigger problem but Boomer had learned long ago to keep stupid ideas like that to himself…

The girls had after all done this numerous times concerning numerous subjects- he'd seen them on every couple of weeks when the mutants had begun their attacks. This was more or less routine for them. It was the boys that… had something to prove this time.

" I mean it asswipe. Mouth _shut._ You only speak when spoken to. You keep it clean and for the love of all things fucking holy just let my sister and Cap Boy do most of the talking!" BC seethed as he scowled and then her eyes narrowed and she yanked down his jacket, slapped it free of dust and then slapped his head for good measure. " I mean it! Not a damn _word!"_

Butch's scowl grew. " Jeez okay okay- _touchy."_ He rubbed his head irritably. Buttercup only squeezed her eyes shut and pinched her nose.

"But you know the Butch _does_ have this whole thing under control- no one really needs to worry-."

"What did I say? _ZIP IT!_ " She screeched and poked him hard in the chest. "Let's practice now shall we- you don't say a damn word for the majority of this evening starting… NOW!"

The Greens continued to argue. His eyes darted around the room and at the back their majesties were in hushed conversation- well… one of them was- the other was getting slightly louder.

"Now while there's no need to panic we do need to ask for any who have any information to give it as soon as possible-. No... That _will_ cause a panic. Damn it!" Blossom continued pacing up and down, ground optional- "Best stay calm. A reaction is what this lunatic wants. Don't give him that."

The Rowdy King stopped her in mid pace and pulled her back down. She bristled but his brother's grip was firm. Her pacing thwarted she moved onto the next nervous tick- and his brother's jacket was readjusted for the fifth time Boomer had seen tonight before she dug in the pocket and shoved his glasses on his face.

The Puff Queen caught Bubbles' eye whose hand had somehow found Boomer's again and her face hardened- all traces of the panic that had lined her eyes suddenly vanished. It was… damn- talk about self-control. Bubbles however seemed to squeeze his hand tighter- an odd gesture.

Her majesty cleared her throat and Buttercup immediately released Butch from the headlock she had trapped him in. Big Bro folded his arms and a single piercing stare stopped Butch from retaliating. Boomer on his end darted a look at the clock above them.

_6:27 PM_

Three minutes and counting.

_Squeeze._

He looked down and met her big blue eyes. He squeezed back.

"Alright everyone… listen carefully." The Puff Queen fixed a strand of hair behind her ear before she took a deep breath. "In three minutes... Every single one of those reporters will be looking for even the slightest _hint_ there is more to this story than what has been released until now- they love a good public panic- those equal good ratings. So... we all must look calm. Collected- keep our _tempers in check_!" She flashed a hard look in the Greens' direction who both immediately quieted. "Girls… you know as well as me they'll be on the offensive tonight- Boys you've dealt with the press admirably so far but… this is different. One slip up and they will _eat you alive._ "

Boomer gulped and even Butch seemed to straighten.

"We've done a conference before Pinky…" Brick finally broke the silence.

"Not like this Cap Boy." BC murmured. "The one you're talking about was a _happy_ occasion- the introduction of you three to the media: and Bubbles got to show off her designs publically you know- everyone was _smiling_ in that one. In this one… no smiles."

" The press is relentless- you've seen the positive spin to it… now you'll be meeting the… other side of it." Blossom wrung her hands. "I have every faith you three will do admirably… but… keep your guard up."

A clicking of heels and the statuesque form of Ms. Sarah Bellum emerged from one of the doors.

Blossom visibly gulped, and Brick's hand went on her shoulder before one long breath in sync they walked side by side leading the way perfectly poised and in control of their emotions- a true pair of royals if Boomer had ever seen one- Ms. Bellum nodded briskly as Buttercup and Butch took the middle, BC was continually fiddling with the bottom of her jacket, Butch had stuck both his hands in his pockets but Boomer noticed the tell-tale twitch on his left side… one more nod and Bubbles flashed him a small smile, another reassuring squeeze and the Blues took up the rear.

BC had been right. There wasn't one smile on any of the _hundreds_ of people that stared back at them throughout the theatre that had been commandeered for this occasion- any studio or even Townsville City Hall had simply been too small.

Like last time the table in front of them was long and six microphones lined it- the Reds had already taken the middle seats, the Greens their direct left- so he and Bubbles took the right.

Unlike last time- not one single person in that entire audience was smiling. In fact… some of the looks looked flat out hostile.

They couldn't possibly-! They couldn't possibly be thinking to blame _them!?_ They'd been _in it!_ If not for Brick's quick thinking the pile up would have been disastrous-catastrophic even! Hell the X Team were victims here too! A lunatic with a month's supply of A'X was on the loose!

He heard a low growl and a soft murmur of words to his left soothed the Rowdy King…or was it the Puff Queen who needed soothing- he didn't dare take his gaze off the hundreds of eyes boring into them to check- the flashes were almost blinding- underneath the table his hand was squeezed tighter and tighter- pretty soon he'd lose all circulation in his hand at this rate. Her face was calm and composed but that grip told an entirely different story.

He took a hasty sip of the water that had been so helpfully provided for them, Bubbles took a slow one as well. The Townsville Chief of Police looked over his shoulder at them from the podium he'd been at to the immediate left of their table. Slowly he seemed to nod in Ms. Bellum's direction who sailed forward- squeezing all their shoulders almost as if by accident as she brushed behind them.

The clicking of the stilettos seemed unnaturally loud- the murmurs from the audience seemed to quiet immediately, cell phones went up, notepads, pens, papers- it was hard to believe all these people were here for _them_ then again he'd thought the same thing at their first… much happier press event.

That time they'd been all smiles- laughing- posing for the camera, even Big Bro had showed some teeth for a few of the shots- including the one that hung on Boomer's mirror like the dope he was: he loved that picture…

He highly doubted he'd be saving any of the pictures from _this_ event however.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming this evening- As you all know the Townsville Police Department and The X' Team our resident heroes are working cooperatively to find the bomber and place him into custody- I can assure you on behalf of Townsville City Hall- your mayor and his office are doing everything in their power to aid in this joint investigation- our priority is keeping our citizens safe-."

"Oh yeah! Great job! Tell that to my husband!" One woman bellowed.

"And what about the commute this morning!? A week later and its still impossible to get downtown!"

" Sir, the investigation is still pending- pieces of the device in question are still being recovered-."

" A week later!? Don't these kids have X-ray vision and shit!?" The crowd all began talking at once- apparently the investigation had been going too slow- what was the point of having powers if they wouldn't use them- etc.

Except they _had_ thanks so much! But they didn't have a fucking clue what they were looking for! They weren't _trained_ in this! They still had _school!_

Bubbles squeezed his hand tighter and tighter. BC clenched her fist. His brothers both looked murderous. Oh… this wasn't going to end well. Only Blossom somehow managed to keep her face still and free from any emotion- she cleared her throat and tapped her microphone.

The hall went silent.

"I can assure you sir- the X Team is doing everything in our power to aid this investigation however we must be _thorough_ – even the smallest piece could be the break needed in this case-."

Brick cleared his throat then and sat up, "I can assure you however we _will_ be finding this individual and placing him into police custody- of _that_ I give my personal word. After all- sir forgive my being blunt- but if you weren't aware _I_ myself along with my team were involved in that wreck last Friday." The man stiffened and then slowly sat down.

And just like that their two X' Majesties had effectively calmed a potentially bad situation- he caught Butch's eye who gave a discreet smile and nod: BC seemed to calm slightly though her fist was still clenched. Bubbles however maintained her death grip.

Ms. Bellum stepped back from the podium and sat down on a chair to the right of the police chief. The onslaught began.

A woman stepped up and put out a tape recorder.

"Mr. Jojo- you and Miss Utonium here have effectively taken over the investigation is that a fair statement?"

Boomer flinched slightly, but Brick didn't seem fazed at all, he leaned into the microphone. "As previously stated the X Team and the Townsville PD are working cooperatively- however the X Team has been called in to _aid_ the investigation- it is still under sole jurisdiction of the Police Department. – Yes you on the right?"

The woman seemed to be slightly discomfited but could find no argument towards rebutting Brick's smooth and confident answer. Boomer despite himself began to relax. A man stood this time, holding his phone:

"Miss Utonium- Does the X' Team have a suspect?"

…Uh wow. Did this guy not pay attention or something… the Trickster's mug had been _all_ over the news- the really crappy sketch at least: this was the first time the guy had actually been out in what more or less the _day_ at least- yeah it had been dark but their encounters with the guy had almost always been way in the middle of the night at least- not seven PM. Still that cloak was unmistakable- it'd definitely been him running past that driver.

Or was this as Blossom had said an attempt to trip them up? A way to get more info? Well… clearly he was out of luck. Blossom's answer was curt and to the point.

"As we have previously stated- we have reason to believe that the so called "Trickster" as he calls himself is the prime suspect in this case."

The room exploded then. Flashes, people talking at once – it was a frenzy. Boomer's gaze drifted as the Reds answered one question after another in the frenzy- barely able to get through one before another took its place.

Yeah the guy had been more or less _stopping_ evil acts and crap but he was still a psycho! Some kind of freak who wanted to take them down or something-? Right…? Weird… as the sudden change in behavior was but…

"Mr. Jojo- Could this be connected to Major Man at all?"

"Who?" Brick blinked and Blossom grabbed her mic,

"We have no reason to believe at this moment the Trickster and Major Man are connected- this is an entirely separate individual-."

"Again who is Major-?"

"Explain later Brick- yes you on the right!"

Major Man? He flashed Bubbles an odd look and she threw him a sheepish smile.

"He was a guy who pretended to be a hero for the glory." She whispered. "We caught him and exposed him."

"For the _glory?"_ Boomer muttered, of all the selfish-! He scowled and she patted his shoulder.

"People can be mean Boomie." She murmured. "They're mean and selfish and only think about themselves."

"yeah… but… that's…" His voice trailed. "Terrible…"

She nodded, "Lets just say I didn't feel so bad when the guy got beaten up by a special friend of ours." She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Mr. Jojo! Are there any leads as to the identity of the Trickster?"

Oh… and here was the crux of the matter. Brick flinched and Butch flashed Boomer a wary look. BC sat straight up. The answer of course was a big fat _No-_ no matter how hard they had tried they'd gotten _nothing_ \- Boomer had honestly begun to wonder if this guy really _was_ some kind of ghost!

Brick cleared his throat, "As of now the investigation continues."

"However, as Chief Hernandez has already stated: We would urge anyone with _any_ sort of information pertaining to this individual to please come forward-." Blossom retorted. "Any information even if you don't deem it relevant could be of help to this case."

"And your identities and anonymity will be respected and protected." Brick joined. Blossom's eyebrow rose but Brick's declaration made perfect sense. Of course they'd have to guarantee anonymity… because next to them the only people who had ever had _any_ contact with the guy were the _criminals_ he had busted!

If they were going to get any usable info… it wasn't going to come from the grandmother down the street… it was going to come from…the darker part of the city.

And judging from Blossom's look… she'd suddenly realized that too. She gave Brick a long look but nonetheless finally nodded. In the circumstances… there were more important things.

Bubbles' hand remained locked with his: That grip man… that grip was just like… steel…

**-III-**

Whether or not they were important or not the leads poured in regardless: whether it was a vendetta against the guy who busted them or if the criminals of Townsville had their own kind of code and mass attacks at rush hour broke em' or something Boomer didn't know.

What he _did_ know however was that they suddenly had more "sightings", "tips" and "theories" than they _ever_ had or would ever need.

And some of them…

"Alien… seriously?" Butch scoffed and tossed it behind him but BC grabbed it and shoved it in one of the corresponding piles.

"We've dealt with living broccoli people in the past asswipe- there is _nothing_ this world is incapable of- Maybe pile."

"Living… broccoli?" Brick muttered- a paper was shoved in his face.

"We call it the Veggie incident." Blossom said shortly as she picked up another paper. "Another on the West side… interesting." She mumbled.

"Seriously… _Broccoli people?!"_ Butch repeated.

"West again huh?" Brick stood and placed another pin on the map.

"Hello?! Someone gonna answer me!?" Butch was ignored. He buzzed his lips and leaned in his chair, pouting like a child. BC rolled her eyes in Boomers direction before she kicked the chair back.

"OW! DAMN IT WOMAN-!"

"Pay attention asswipe!"

Boomer folded his arms and like their Red majesties he decided to ignore the green scuffle that erupted behind them. He continued looking at the mess of maps in front of them. The entirety of the wall was covered and formed a scale model of the entire city: It was covered from top to bottom with pins. Every pin was a different code. Whites were unconfirmed sighting, black confirmed, red was a criminal being busted… his eyebrow rose.

_Wait… Wait a minute._

"Hey Big Bro…" The Rowdy King spared barely a glance at him as he perused through the slew of papers in his hands.

"What is it Boomer? – Pinky- another bust near 57 and 64." He murmured and she took the paper before sticking a red pin in the map.

"He certainly likes the East end…" She mumbled. "Odd…"

Boomer crossed his arms, "It sort of looks like the guy's avoiding the south end for some reason… see- there's almost nothing" He tilted his head, the pins all were scattered in a near perfect triangle but… he narrowed his eyes more. "Big Bro… where's the school?"

He blinked before he stuck a yellow pin clear in the middle of the triangle. "Right about here." He grabbed another pile of papers and began flipping through them. _East. West. North. East. East. East._

"So the guy avoids the south… and he sticks close to the school…. Guys… I really do think he's trying to avoid us."

Which made sense. At least it would have a week ago before he stole A'X- the guy always- _always_ high tailed it out of there- never confronted them- never initiated contact and save for a few nasty "tricks" had never been "hostile" before.

It was…kind of a weird turn around to be brutally honest. Boomer had gotten a weird feeling from this whole thing… sometimes he just did weird as it was- but the evidence was clear. The guy had clearly gone nuts and decided to- maybe pull a "Major man" and… steal their glory?

Maybe?

…. Seemed like kind of an…odd way to become Townsville's "sole hero"- starting with a literal bang- but…

What did Boomer know?

Blossom was mumbling as she looked at the papers, Brick was tapping a pen on the map and muttering to himself- it was a clear _hole_ in the South side- the guy had avoided it like the plague… and…

They… as in Boomer and his brothers…. They _lived_ on the south side!

He jumped up-

"Boomer? What is it?" Blossom looked up startled.

"Guys! He _is_ avoiding us! Look! See!" he grabbed the pen and tapped the hole. "Look- nothing on the south side- _nothing_! But look at all the east and west stuff- I mean it! He's avoiding us!... and its kind of weird."

Blossom stood at his side in an instant. Her eyes went wide and she poked Big Bro in the side, "Ruff look at this- he's right. The South end has had plenty of activity in the past…"

"But we always take care of it Red-." Butch snapped. "Of course he'd have no reason to go to the south end: hello _we_ take care of-." He paused and then gave Boomer a mystified look.

_I might be the dumb and the dumbest… but I ain't blind like some people…_

"Shit… holy… _shit_ \- Boom… you're… you're… _right?"_ He breathed.

_Again… I might be a dumb ass… but I'm not blind._

It was obvious. And really they should have seen it before but… having it physically in front of them made it unmistakable. The so called Trickster avoided this side like some kind of plague zone. He counted… two… maybe three white pins: but no black… and certainly no red. If he was ever sighted there… it was obviously by accident.

Now… the question remained… _why?_

"But… if he _is_ avoiding the south end… because of… you three… than that would mean…" BC trailed.

"He knows where we live." Brick finished for her. Blossom cleared her throat.

"Maybe not specifics." She murmured. "But… avoiding the direct area… it does seem… unusual…Ruff… Boomer's absolutely correct… this is… odd. It doesn't make any sense. If he was after… us then…why the-?"

Brick scowled and peered at the map closer. "What the fuck are you up to?" He murmured to himself. "What the hell kind of game are you playing…."

He avoided the south end. He avoided the entire general area of their apartment building. Boomer dug though the box and stuck a yellow pin atop it. Even the white pins that were present were far… _far_ away from home sweet home.

He was definitely avoiding them. Which made sense when he ran away and caused those weird bobby traps to spring into action and catch them. He didn't want to be caught… hell they'd never even heard the guy _talk._

No villainous monologues. No sticking around for the glory.

It honestly… didn't make sense to Boomer. Going from some kind of… vigilante to a terrorist? Going from helping people to… almost killing them?

… why… why didn't…. Boomer just… couldn't accept it for some reason. And it was probably because he was the dumb and the dumbest and all- obviously the Reds had no problem seeing such a transition but…

Then again Blossom had been out for this guy's blood for _months_ – if not a year at this point.

And… even though he more or less had every right to it… Brick… did kind… of have an ego… And man did the Trickster know it. He seemed to just _relish_ in pissing Brick off especially. Just got a _kick_ out of it. The head bonking incident with Butch was only _one_ of the times the freak in a mask had more or less targeted the Rowdy King in some way.

He knew _exactly_ how to get under Brick's buttons so to speak. Which… wasn't _technically_ hard – Big bro had a temper and… he didn't _think_ straight under the influence of said temper. Something which Boomer admitted to having taken advantage of in the course of Operation Queenship but…

Brick was usually… if not _always_ calm and collected in any other circumstance. Especially on the media. He never… _never_ lost it in public. There were times he wanted to: some of the mutants and the disgusting shit the team had had to endure… oh yeah… but… never in public.

_Never in public._

But the guy targeted him anyway. And when Brick lost his temper- game over. He wasn't thinking straight- his head went out the window- mistakes could be made and a lot of times were and-…

And somehow… this so called Trickster… knew it.

He avoided the South end… and their immediate area…

He ran away from them… almost never initiated anything… he'd always… just be trying to get away.

…And he knew how to rile Brick up… and make him sloppy…

"Maybe he knows us somehow?" Boomer murmured.

"What do you mean?" BC raised an eyebrow. "Knows us how?"

"Like… outside of him being the Trickster guy knows us."

"I think we'd recognize a freak in a mask dumb ass." Butch snorted.

"Somethin' tells me the guy doesn't walk around in his costume all damn _day_ Butch! Maybe he even goes to our school….?" It was _obvious._ The guy knew them somehow, he knew where they lived, their stomping grounds- _and_ he stuck close to the school- maybe he even had a hideout or something there…? Why else would he be sighted near there all the time…?

He could see Brick was thinking along the same lines- he was peering closely at the school and its grounds. There were after all a _lot_ of places you could hide. Two main academic buildings, an auditorium which also served as more or less the arts building, the ice rink / basketball court, the football field, storage sheds…

Another snort. " Oh _please_ like the Butch wouldn't be able to recognize-!"

The door opened then and cheerful holiday humming surrounded them, "Seasons greetings X' Team! We've all been working totes hard and I think we've totally earned a breather so- Cookies!" Bubbles gushed and set the plate piled high with sweets on the table as she also began undoing her holiday apron.

"Bubbles, this is serious-." A glint appeared in Bubbles' eye and she giggled before the plate was suddenly snatched from Butch who had already helped himself to a good four or five of the treasures within and dangled under her sister's nose.

"Aww but Blossy- I made your _favorite_ \- look _gingerbread_ \- oooh _yummy!"_

Her mouth was set in a thin line but nonetheless she grabbed one.

"Well I suppose it _is_ the season." Bubbles nodded eagerly.

"Uh huh! Here you go have another!" Her eyes were shining and her sister obliged her- again…and again… was she planning on sharing?

Even the Rowdy King looked at her with ever widening eyes with each cookie- finally BC intervened and snatched the plate back.

"Scuse' me Leader Girl- there are other people at this table." She smirked as Blossom's face tinged a bright red.

"O-Oh… yes um… well dig in everybody!" She laughed nervously and grabbed a random paper- and just _one_ more cookie as she pretended to read it. Brick snorted and she flashed him a nasty look- and eyed his cookie.

Boomer had a feeling the Rowdy King wasn't going to get to eat his cookie.

A small giggle echoed at this side before a tiny hand crept on his shoulder and warm breath hit his ear. "Blossy's addicted to my gingerbread cookies." Bubbles whispered and he felt a jolt through his entire body. A bold wink and he felt his legs turn to jelly- the adorable look in that angelic face… the sheer brilliance of those sapphires. He swallowed the dreamy sigh that threatened to escape him.

_Control yourself. Control yourself Boom. You're being a creep._

"We sure Bloss is the "everything nice" of your trio?" Boomer chuckled and Bubbles tilted her head to the side.

"Well I mean that's kind of what we've all assigned her I guess so yeah? Why?"

"I mean with this sweets addiction of hers…" He trailed and flashed her a grin, she returned it and shoved him slightly.

"Oh hush you silly." Another giggle but then her eyes widened. "Oh! But that reminds me! Blossy BC!" They looked up, "Daddy called- he's out late again." She pouted. "He's not going to be home for dinner."

Buttercup's eyebrow raised. " Again? Seriously- what the hell." She muttered.

"He's trying to get everything set before the holidays." Blossom murmured, "TVSU keeps him on his toes that's for sure." She sighed, "I suppose decorating the tree will have to wait then as well."

Bubbles' lip trembled, "But we've put it off for like… _three_ days." She whined.

"Bubs Dad's the only one who can get the lights on remember? Unless you _want_ a repeat of last year?"

Blossom's cheeks colored, "Excuse me I resent that- I thought it looked perfectly fine-."

"Yeah and the whole neighborhood certainly thought so when you managed to cause a blackout three blocks over."

Brick snorted and her cheeks colored more.

"Hush you."

"No see this is a story I gotta hear- do tell BC-YEOWCH!" She continued flicking his head over and over again. "Pinky quit it! Ow OW!"

"None!" _flick._ "Of. _Flick. "_ YOUR." _Flick_. " Business!" _flick. Flick. Flick._

"OW! Cripes! Fine! Uncle! Uncle!" He grabbed her wrist. "Enough. With. The. Fucking. Flicking. Woman!" They glared at each other. "How'd you like it if I did it to you eh?"

_Flick._

"OW!"

"Hurts don't it!"

The glaring match was savage- Boomer was honestly expecting some magenta but then just as quickly her mouth curled and she leaned upwards. The Rowdy King's eyes widened as that smirk just grew and grew as she leaned closer and closer. He saw Brick's hand twitch at his side. Open. Close. Open again.

Closer… closer. Noses touch. Brows together.

_Flick._

And there went the hat. And the queen. He blinked seemingly stupefied- wasn't that Boomer's job? He blinked again before he finally seemed to realize he was indeed hatless.

"H-HEY! What in the-! PINKY GET BACK HERE! GIVE IT BACK!" He snarled, practically leaped over the chair and sped out the door, up the stairs, and crashes ensued above them. Clearly there was a chase going on.

"Hopeless…" BC muttered as she slapped her brow. Butch groaned and his own hand slid over his face- only Bubbles looked completely mystified.

A Triumphant male laugh and indignant female shriek echoed above them. Brick now had a ribbon.

_Patience… just… patience. Must have patience with his Majesty…_

He rolled his eyes. Butch shook his head in disgust and Bubbles finally walked back to the table, piled the papers, set them in the middle of the table and flicked the light switch.

"Well I think now's as good a time as any for a break don't you think?"

The Greens both snorted but nonetheless sauntered out the door Boomer moved to follow but she caught his arm.

And her eyes were just… _shining._ He blinked.

"Bubbles?"

"Boomie… would you mind helping me for a sec?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh…sure?"

Her smile was broad. And she sure seemed to enjoy closing that meeting room door.

**-III-**

The lab was more or less the Utonium's basement Boomer had discovered, the rec room he had used as a bedroom for a week was only one of the features of the place: It also served as the portal to what was more or less storage.

Boxes upon boxes, topped with various labels for every single holiday known to man. There were quite a few already scattered around them but she was floating above and piling even _more_ in her arms.

"Uh… Bubbles what are you doing…?"

She was humming cheerfully, some Christmas song or whatever and he was pretty sure he heard the sound of bells (?) in one of the boxes she was….precariously balancing in her tiny little arms and oh God she was gonna fall!

He grabbed the tower and steadied it before he hastily took the top of the pile and set it quickly on the ground. She blinked and cocked her head confused- "Boomie?"

"You gotta be more careful Bubbles!" He yelped. She blinked again and then giggled.

"I have super strength silly." Another little giggle. "I lift cars no problem after all."

…Oh… right. He knew that. She was still giggling and… he was an idiot. But… she was so small! She was super strong of course he knew that but… he grunted and took the remainder of the boxes from her delicate hands.

"I know but you asked me for help so… let me do it." He said quickly. "What… what are we uh looking for?"

She buzzed her lips, "Well unfortunately BC was in charge of taking the tree down last year which means _all_ our special ornaments are in some random place- cause they weren't in the ornament box." She shook her head. "I mean we put them aside for a reason I totally get that but seriously our _star_ is missing too." She sighed, "oh well I mean its gotta be _somewhere_. I just hope she didn't just take everything off willy nilly and at least wrapped em' up." She began mumbling under her breath.

He looked at the pile of boxes. There… was a lot here.

"Does she remember-?"

Bubbles shook her head, "No. Trust me. Blossy already let her have it: _all_ of her ornaments were missing after all. We found a few of BC's just shoved in the box and my box was in with the stockings." She rolled her eyes. but all Blossy's were missing not to mention the _star_." She buzzed her lips. "I kinda want to see if I can find at least our star… and at least one of Blossy's." She twiddled her thumbs "But… I was kind of hoping for some-."

Ah. He nodded, "Have no fear milady, two eyes are better than one after all-." She giggled and he flushed. " I mean uh two _sets_ of eyes are better than one- of course we have two eyes everyone's got two eyes… except cyclops… but I've never met a cyclops in real life so-." Little fingers blocked his lips, stopping him in mid word. His cheeks went pink and his shoulders slumped. "And… I'm rambling." He muttered.

She giggled, " a little." She knelt down and opened up a box, " But don't worry I won't tell." She winked again and his knees threatened to gel instantly. He grabbed a random box and started looking through it. Then another thought struck him.

"So… uh what are we looking for again?"

_Idiot. Dumb ass. Moron._

"We're looking for a little box that's like… this big." She held her hands out slightly, " Blossy doesn't have many "personal" ornaments but she does have a box like the rest of us. And our star is a star. Can't miss it." She sighed.

Seemed simple enough. A small box that sounded like it had stuff in it. Okie Dokie.

…This box was literally sparkling. He blinked and lifted up the tinsel and garland. Mixed in with…. Wrapping paper? Why…was ripped wrapping paper…in a box? Labeled… lights?

"Oh! BC honestly! That's where it went!" She snatched it. "We had to _buy_ new garland this year because she couldn't remember which box ours was in."

He snorted. "Uh… sounds like BC should maybe find a new job to do during the holidays." He snickered. She shook her head.

"Tell me about it." She peered in the box and her eyes narrowed. "I knew that clean up was too fast." She muttered. "Better look under that Boomie- who knows what else is in there."

Indeed. More long lost discoveries were made. Including a present labeled "Grandpa Mayor." She buzzed her lips and peered at it irritably.

"Oh… there's the automatic jar opener…" her eyes narrowed. "… she's not cleaning up this year."

"Wouldn't recommend it."

"well that's one extra present for Grandpa." She set it aside lifted her box up and shook it- more random wrapping paper fell out and he snorted. She flashed him a look and he immediately quieted. " She is _so_ lucky Blossy isn't seeing this… she'd be so mad…"

"Lots of Magenta?" Boomer snickered. Bubbles gave him another look but then she giggled.

"Maybe , maybe not but BC wouldn't stick around long enough to find out!" Giggle. Snort. He lifted up what looked like a paper tube. More giggles. He shook his head and set it down.

"…What's this?" He lifted up the odd doll and cocked his head. She gasped.

"Oh that meanie! Gimme!" She snatched it. "It's dancing Santa! See-!" She pressed a little button and Santa… indeed began grooving. Shaking his hips as some random Christmas song began playing from it. He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it _adorbs!_ "

"Uh…yeah? Uh… rock on Santa?"

She jumped up and he averted his gaze as she began swinging her hips in sync with the little…breakdancing Santa… thing? Her body swayed and she twirled around- a little laugh in her wake and he couldn't help the small smile on his face.

The unbearable tension that had overtaken them this whole week…just seemed to fade. She sang along with the Christmas carol that echoed through the little room and… he was just that creep who couldn't look away from her as she danced.

An angel… a Christmas angel. Who needed a star? All they really ought to do was get one of those little Bubbles dolls, put a pair of wings on her and voila- problem solved.

…He was such a creep. He was gonna get himself in trouble. And even the King wouldn't be able to get him out of it. He began digging through another box. Must distract. She kept dancing. Must look away. Focus.

What looked like a…okay seriously BC had she tried at _all_ or just picked up the tree and shaken the stuff off in random boxes? Seriously here he was thinking Butch's attempt at unpacking during their move had been mad… if Brick hadn't been up his ass all his shit would _still_ be in boxes.

…guess counterparts really _did_ think alike and-.

Yeah. Not in this one. He buzzed his lips and picked up another box from the shelf. He heard something that sounded like jostling- something was in there. Something little. He grinned. He had a good feeling about this one! Sure enough- hidden behind… _leaf bags_ of all things and a covered in actual leaves was a little white box. He rolled his eyes. Yeah… BC hadn't been paying attention definitely- this wasn't even a Christmas box and-.

He stared. Uh… wait never mind. More junk. Oh hey! He'd missed something in the box with all the lights in it- aha! Victory!

Something crashed to the floor and the dancing Santa's song abruptly ended. Her gasp was deep and raw as she stared at him with eyes so huge he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Looks Bubbles- mission accomplished!" He held out the little box with the childish pink scrawl on it but she wasn't looking at that. No… she seemed… fixated on the little white box he'd found in the leaves… he picked it up confused.

"Bubbles?"

Two quick strides and she practically _ripped_ it out of Boomer's grasp.

"Where… Where did you find this!?" She breathed.

"Uh… in there? Is there a reason you guys keep leaves in your basement?"

His idiot questions died on his lips, she knelt down and with literal shaking hands she undid the tape on the box- so old it practically came apart in her hands like it had for him, and opened the cardboard flap. Nestled inside was just… junk. Random pieces of metal and white shiny stuff but she just kept… staring at it before she began digging through it. Fixated. Her eyes were determined, her mouth a thin little line before finally she pulled out…what looked like a dancer.

It was porcelain- and broken- explained the white stuff. The dancer's little arm was up in the air, and her remaining leg was perched on something even shinier- a mirror? Weird? Why was a mirror on the bottom? Bubbles continued digging through the box until she found what was obviously the missing leg. Though- he cocked his head.

It wasn't a dancer at all. It was…an ice skater…? Ohhh! That explained the mirror on the bottom of the foot! Hey- that was kind of clever! And…. why was Bubbles looking at it like that?

"Bubbles?" He murmured. She stroked the skater's face almost reverently.

"Blossy loved this so much…" Her voice was barely a whisper and Boomer had a feeling she wasn't talking to him. "Momma Keane gave this to her… she'd listen to it…every night when she got back…from the hospital."

_Hospital!?_

He stiffened. She continued digging through the box and picked up what looked like another box. Cracked and in more or less pieces- he also noticed most of the metal pieces were spilling from it.

"Listen to it?" He cocked his head and she went still. Like she really _had_ forgotten he was there.

"O-Oh… yeah… its um… it's a music box- see?" She lifted up a delicate looking gold key and stuck it in the remains of the box itself. She grunted but it finally turned. The tune was… barely existent and sounded kind of broken. Well… obviously it was but… it sounded… broken anyway. Kind of… sad even. It cut off abruptly. Obviously the damage was too much.

Wonder why they hadn't just thrown it out? Gotten another one?

She closed the box abruptly and beamed. "Well… it may not be the ornaments but- but this should make Blossy happy regardless- we thought it was like gone forever- it got misplaced one day even after we had gone everywhere trying to get it fixed and oh she'll be so happy! Thank you Boomie!" He picked up the other box and she smiled wider. " Oh! You found them after all! Fantastico! Oh this'll make Blossy's day! Yay! Blossy BLOSSY LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!" She clutched the white box to her chest and zipped off.

He frowned and grabbed the other box. He saw also a gold point and fished out a star from the same box the ornaments had been discovered in. Mission… accomplished?

His gaze rested on the pile of leaves and bags the box had been nestled under… or… hidden… under.

Like someone had deliberately put it there. Shoved leaves from outside all over it and tucked it in the farthest corner of the basement she could think of.

Instead of just…throwing it out.

But… _why?_

_... And why do I have a bad feeling about this...?_

Bubbles was practically gasping for breath as she ran into the living room. Boomer followed behind her still clutching the ornaments. He had a bad feeling in his gut. He didn't know why. But…he just kind of did.

The King still had hold of the Queen's ribbon and as such the queen refused to give up the king's hat but obviously a truce had been declared as the two had settled on a couch and were talking in hushed tones no "flicking" present.

He tried catching the king's eye but he was fixated on his future queen. He then tried BC and Butch but the moron had opened his mouth and the two were arguing _again_ and- oh God Bubbles. Bubbles no. This was a bad idea! A bad idea!

"Blossy!" Her highness looked up and just like Boomer feared her face lost all color as soon as she saw the little box in Bubbles' hands. Brick noticed it immediately but there was no triumph for Boomer in the obvious concern he was showing for her.

"Bubbles? We were wondering where you disappeared off to." Her voice was distinctly correct. Too correct. Brick stiffened at her side and his hand twitched near her tightly folded ones in her lap. Another war erupted in his eyes. To aid…or not to aid.

Bubbles didn't notice. He had to act. He had to act now. He plopped the ornament box on the coffee table. BC finally looked up and then her own eyes widened. Her gaze fixed on the box. What was so important about that-… and since when had Blossom been in the…hospital?

"Oh." Blossom smiled. "You found them." She seemed to sigh in relief and she strode to pick up the cardboard box and began digging through it. She smiled as she pulled out a crystal cherry blossom. Buttercup caught his eye and then jumped up herself.

"yeah… sorry Leader Girl I wasn't thinking- here let me help." She said quickly.

What the fuck was going on here?

"Girls. Forget the ornaments!" Bubbles gushed and Blossom went stiff. "Look at what Boomie found! It was in some random box. Crazy right." She extended it out and Blossom took a few steps back. She blinked. "Blossy?"

Now Brick stiffened and even Butch raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were bigger than Boomer had ever seen them. Her breath was hitched and her hands… her hands had begun to shake and only increased as Bubbles thrust the box in them. She grinned,

"See Blossy! I told you it wasn't gone forever! I knew it had to be _somewhere_ in this house." Another giggle as Blossom opened the box slowly. "And I bet we can totally find somewhere that'll fix it this time and-."

It was abruptly shoved back in her hands.

"Y-Yes… absolutely. Bubbles be a dear and hold onto it for me will you- I really must get back to work." She turned on her heel and started striding towards the lab. Bubbles gasped.

"W-What!? Blossy- what about dinner!?" She yelped and looked agog as Blossom didn't even pause in her stride- so determined apparently to… get away from whatever was in that box and-.

"Pinky?" Brick jumped up. "Pinky the hell!?" The lab door closed and they heard the lock.

Silence.

She looked at the box. "But… But I thought…" Her lips began to tremble and Buttercup put a hand on her shoulder before removing the music box from her hands and setting it on their mantle. "But… But…" More trembling. He stepped forward but a sharp lime glance and a slightly lifted hand he paused.

"Bubbles… why… don't you go get dinner started."

"I just wanted to make her-." She whispered and her sister squeezed her shoulder.

"I know Bubs… but… lets just leave Leader Girl be for a while okay she's got a lot on her plate right now." She turned another bright gaze towards them. Butch cleared his throat,

"Right… so um… its getting late and… we've had a long day so-."

"We'll see you girls tomorrow… hopefully… unless a mutant decides to-."

Both Greens shushed him immediately. He shut his mouth. Right… jinxing was not a good idea right now. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Brick was still staring at the door. He barely seemed to recognize Butch grabbing his arm.

"C'mon Boss." He murmured. "Boom lets go. – See ya girls later." He practically pushed them through the door- which barely shut before the heart wrenching weeping seeped through it.

" _I-I just wanted to make her h-h-happy!"_

He squeezed his eyes shut and just let his brother push him to the car.

**-III-**

It haunted him. Consumed him. His fingers were like lead on the strings and finally he just gave up completely. No music was coming to him tonight.

Not with that gut churning _sobbing_ echoing through his brain over and over. Those pitiful little whimpers and the gasped declaration. He should have stopped her. He shouldn't have brought it up. He should have just stuffed it back in the leaves as soon as he saw it wasn't the ornaments. Why had he _ever_ set it down where Bubbles could have seen it.

It had been clearly hidden for a reason. And Boomer like a dumb ass was now responsible for causing his angel pain. His mouth twisted and he fell against his headboard.

_Momma Keane gave this to her… she'd listen to it…every night when she got back…from the hospital."_

Hospital?

So… Blossom had been in the hospital? _When?_ Surely they would have heard all about _that_ – Hell Big bro would have been a closeted basket case and probably gone and roasted the fucker that put her there! Not to mention it would have been all over the damn news!

But… that box had been pretty old- the tape had almost completely disintegrated when Boomer had flipped it up to peek inside.

So… it had been a long time ago obviously… still weird reaction. She'd almost looked _scared_ of it. Like she hadn't even wanted to look at it or something. Which… was kind of rude. Bubbles had obviously been so happy… the least she could have done was gee _fake_ enthusiasm or something- not act like Bubbles had given her some kind of box filled with… he didn't know- spiders or something!

It was weird. It bugged him. Blossom didn't act like that. He buzzed his lips.

He was hungry. Dinner had been kind of rushed- Brick had been out of it. His attention had been on his phone which had remained worryingly silent despite the slew of texts he had sent to her. A fact that he had unsuccessfully tried to hide.

He buzzed his lips and stood up. Yeah… it was almost midnight but…. That's what midnight snacks were for now wasn't it.

Everything was pretty quiet- even Butch's door was firmly shut and Boomer's sensitive hearing picked up loud snoring coming from within.

The other door however…

He narrowed his eyes: sure enough a thin stream of light escaped from under Brick's door. There was no sign of the telltale sounds of tools however: so he wasn't tinkering in there. He didn't hear anything actually… maybe Big Bro had fallen asleep with his light on? Possible but… his door wasn't locked: it wasn't even fully closed so it wasn't like Boomer was intruding or anything.

Both of them had given Brick first pick of rooms on moving day: not because he was just the eldest – that had been Butch's justification for picking before Boomer of course- but… it had just seemed the right thing to do. He was thankful Brick hadn't wanted the epic loft room sure but if he had wanted it Boomer would have accepted it. But almost immediately his Majesty had plopped his bag down in the center of this far right room and that had been that. Butch had rushed for the one nearest the bathroom and Boomer had been left to his amazing loft.

Though… really it wasn't a mystery as to why Brick had wanted this one. The window was huge- and the fire escape attached to it almost served as his own private balcony- of course he'd want the most "open" room- and sure enough there the Rowdy King was. Looking out upon his city and kingdom.

Did the guy _ever_ sleep? His desk was riddled with everything from schematics, to maps, to pages covered in weird numbers Boomer couldn't possibly hope to understand but somehow became a second language to Big Bro. His bed side table was covered in a pile of novels: and his book bag was hung loosely over one bed post: his clothes for the next morning neatly placed on top of his dresser along with his tool bag.

Neat. Efficient. Well prepared. Everything Boomer was not. That was the perfect description of his Big Brother and the Rowdy King. His room was a perfect reflection of it. Although anyone else who didn't know him would likely be confused as to the collage of movie posters that took up his entire bedside wall: Every film adaptation of every Tristan Prince film ever made and that one movie based off that Charles Dickens book or whatever that Brick was secretly obsessed with: Personally Boomer wasn't a fan of Dickens… kind of boring but Big Bro was obsessed with him. Had every single one in that bookcase -right below the "Prince" shelf there was Dickens. And a bunch of other classics: Brick didn't spend a lot of his stipend… if ever on anything but necessities or bills-but Boomer had been amused one day after coming home to find a very large bag from Lit Kicks discarded in the trash and Brick _discreetly_ sorting through, organizing and putting away a _tower_ of books- apparently _"Pinky had wanted to reserve the new Prince book and there was a sale."_

Hmm… maybe they'd get Big Bro an e-reader or something for Christmas this year. Get him a nice "pink" case to go with it to boot! … _hehehehe_ \- but in all seriousness he'd be talking to Butch. If Brick ever had cash to spare it was going to go on books…and the guy was running out of room which could be a problem.

That deep exhausted sigh that trickled into Boomer's ears… that was also a problem. He looked behind him. The door had been open. When doors were open those were invitations. He was not trespassing.

The fire escape was long but not very wide- unfortunately he couldn't really sneak up on the guy- a slight turn of the head was the only acknowledgement Boomer got however. No curt order to get the hell out of his room at least. What was with the uniform?

"Sup' Big Bro?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

He snorted. "Okay Dad."

"Shut the hell up."

He leaned over the side. "Damn you got hell of a view from here Big Bro." Downtown Townsville glittered around them- it was hell of a sight. Had to admit, of all the cities in world to protect… Boomer was pretty grateful he'd been chosen for this one.

He darted a quick glance towards his brother who had fallen into another silence as he peered out listlessly in front of them. His hands were clutching something… ah. His phone. He looked lost and genuinely confused as he stared at it more and more.

_Still no word then._

He frowned but knew better than to say anything. He wanted to ask. He really did. But lessons hard learned made Boomer know asking directly _would_ get him thrown out of here. Patience… patience is a virtue. The grip on that phone was getting harder and harder:

Boomer leaned against the railing, some brother he was. Not only had he upset Townsville's resident angel but he'd gone and more or less upset his Big Bro to boot. Brilliant Boomer… _brilliant._

"I'm thinking of going on patrol." Boomer sat up. Brick still didn't look at him. "I… I need to clear my head."

_Yeah… that makes two of us._

"Wanna come along?"

His eyes were wide but nonetheless Boomer nodded.

It wasn't long before they found their first idiot of the night. And it didn't take long to subdue the wannabe car thieves either. Brick was still in his little world. He'd apprehended the losers wordlessly- plucking them out of the car, a pretty snazzy sports car to boot and what normally would have had the Rowdy King drooling and oohing and ahhing for a few minutes was completely ignored.

They dropped the sputtering cursing morons on the stoop of Townsville PD and the night deputy waved but Brick barely seemed to see him and Boomer only nodded slightly before following his big brother once more.

"Okay…seriously… ain't it past your bedtime kid!" Brick snapped and tapped his foot ominously. The kid who had been tagging the wall went white and jumped before he stood.

"Whoa! Its Brick! You're the coolest man-!"

Kid couldn't have been more than twelve. Brick peered down at him.

"Again… shouldn't you be in _bed?_ "

Boomer rolled his eyes and the kid looked ready to shit himself as he looked into Brick's blood red eyes. The spray can fell to the ground.

"Uh… I um-" More glaring and he kicked his foot listlessly. "Sorry." He mumbled before he scurried off.

"Shame… the kid's pretty good." Boomer raised an eyebrow as he examined the wall. "Nice technique and shit- and hey look everything's even spelled right." He snickered. Brick glowered.

"Funny. I was five. Silent letters confused me." He tossed the spray paint in a nearby garbage can and then jumped up in the air once again before settling on a nearby roof. Boomer buzzed his lips but jumped after him.

Brick fanned himself idly with his hat. Boomer leaned over and stretched his back.

"Good patrol."

"Yep."

His phone was back out. And it was still silent. The moments dragged on. His brother just kept looking at his phone- almost like he was trying to make it ring or something but it remained silent. And so did his brother.

_Patience… he'll talk when he's ready…_

The sigh was deep and anguished and… Fuck being patient. He wasn't about to sit here and let his Big Bro be miserable-!

"I can't stop thinking about her."

He froze. Brick continued playing with his phone in his hand.

"I can't get the look on her face… out of my head… I've texted her… over and over… and she hasn't answered one of them. I want to fucking ask… but I know she won't tell me shit so why should I care this fucking much- I shouldn't right? If she doesn't wanna tell me than that's her problem! Right!?"

Boomer remained silent. Brick typed his pass code and then his face fell.

"She always does this shit… she doesn't tell me _anything_ I have to practically… force it out of her and then I feel like a fucking douche bag because she just… gets this look on her face and- damn it!"

And there went the hat. Boomer watched where it landed and made note of it. His brother would be looking for it shortly. He kneaded his brow, over and over.

"I can't even figure out what to get her for fucking Christmas! Some fucking "partner" I am- one who can't even figure out what the fuck to get Pinky for a stupid present- its like she's purposefully not giving me anything to work with! She probably is… fuck this is the "Mike Test" ain't it?"

He groaned and Boomer opened his mouth but Brick cut him off.

"Fuck. Of course it is. And now I've gone and failed it. Great. Fucking fantastic. She's obviously upset about something and I can't do shit about it- and… fucking hell what the fuck is wrong with me!? I've got fucking brain damage! That's it! That's all this is! Brain. Damage! The fuck is wrong with me!?"

_Well you see there's this weird thing called puberty when a guy learns that girls don't actually have cooties…_

He rested his head against his phone.

"Big Bro-."

"I don't get it. I just… don't fucking get it. She's just a girl. I'm attracted to her. I understand that. I'm mostly human. I'm male. And she's fucking beautiful. It's just hormones. I know this! I understand this! I'm aware of this!"

 _Beautiful_ huh? That was a new one. Not the usual _"Pinky's hot! I'm a man sue me!"_ Bull this time.

"But… that look on her face today… Boom it was like… it was… I can't… I can't bear to fucking think of it… and it doesn't make any fucking sense. We're friends… she's my extremely attractive friend and partner and… aw fuck my life…" He moaned. "I have brain damage. I've _had_ brain damage this whole fucking time- I got hit by the squid and it fucked up my brain."

…Well… this was definitely progress. Now… just _say it._ He cleared his throat.

"Uh…Big bro- _you_ didn't get hit by the squid. Blossom did." He flinched, oops: Bad memories. Not that Boomer blame him. For days… no a full week and a half he'd had woken up in a cold sweat from his own nightmares. What if he hadn't made it in time? What if he hadn't acted? She'd be gone. The city would have lost its joy and laughter and it would have been all Boomer's fault.

He wondered if Brick had dreamed of that too. Had _that_ been what… Brick had seen that night? That night he had woken both Boomer and Butch screaming his head off in a high pitched _shrill_ terror that made Boomer's blood run cold and Butch dissolve more and more into a panic as none of Boomer's frantic attempts to wake him had worked at first and the yelling just grew _louder_ and more frenzied, terrified… _panicked_ as the pink Puff's name had escaped his lips over and over in a long terrified _scream._

No… it hadn't been that… Boomer knew what Brick had seen. He just didn't know… _what_ his brother had seen. It had been just like when they were kids and their big brother screaming, bellowing, seeing some kind of unspeakable horror trapped in his own mind and the two of them had been powerless to do anything about it but make sure he didn't destroy the surrounding area in his thrashing.

And… there was always the same… terrified pleading.

_Not the dark._

The dark… whatever the dark was… that menace that haunted his big brother like some kind of boogie man and which Brick no matter how many times they had pleaded- simply would not speak of.

Truth be told… Boomer was utterly terrified of it. And he didn't even know what it was he was so scared of. But anything… _anything_ that could reduce his big brother to hysteria, paranoia and sometimes even tears… was not something… Boomer _ever_ wanted to meet.

It'd been years since the last time Brick had had a nightmare…and now it had happened again. And he _still_ wouldn't… say a damn word. Every time Boomer had asked. He'd only been met with stony silence.

The dark… just… what _was_ the "Dark?"

Brick alas was not going to answer him this time either he mused. He was far too bent on figuring out this "mystery" of his which was no mystery at all if only he'd stop being such a stubborn idiot and just…fucking… admit the god damn _obvious!_

He was also suddenly touching his head over and over and Boomer sighed before getting up to go retrieve the hat his Rowdy Majesty in his temper tantrum hadn't even realized he'd thrown.

Well… at least _some_ progress had been made tonight- maybe next time he'd get those goddamn words out of-. He froze.

The figure was tall and had his back to them- the short cape… hood thing he persisted in wearing blew listlessly in the wind. He grit his teeth and a growl escaped his throat. An even more savage snarl came from behind him and Brick snatched the hat back and plopped it back on his head before he crouched.

"Well, well look who it is." Brick hissed.

"What's he doing just standing there?"

"Doesn't matter. We're bringing this son of a bitch in."

The two of them floated up in sync: But the guy still didn't seem to notice them. Good. He wouldn't know what was coming… He was tall. Taller than Boomer had thought- only a little shorter than Big Bro- but his face was completely covered- other than his height they couldn't see a damn identifying feature. It was a good disguise… and Boomer couldn't wait for Brick to rip that fucking mask off.

No movement. No sound. Did he have headphones in or something? Whatever- who cared. Brick's crimson eyes glowed in the night and two fingers went straight up before a looping motion.

_Sneak up behind him. I got the side._

They were missing a third for their usual "cage" maneuver but this was just a normal guy with a screw loose and he wouldn't know what hit him- no A'X needles for him! Oh no! Uh uh!

Closer… easy… he stilled his breathing. He still hadn't noticed them- Brick nodded before maneuvering to the right. That left side looked ominously clear but once Boomer had a good grip on him Brick would be able to wrestle him down- maybe knock that twisted smirk off the bastard's face for good measure!

Easy… Easy… his hands went out. Still no movement. Almost… got it…

NOW!

He lunged and…

Air?

… He hit… _air!?_ HUH!?

His face hit concrete and he heard his brother bellow before a whoosh of fabric and-? What the-!? WHAT THE!? Where had he-!?

He scrambled up just in time to see a dark figure jump from a nearby fire escape and hit the alley below them and- that looked like it hurt- he was hopping on one foot slightly-. Son of a bitch!

"SON OF A-! FUCKING HELL GET THIS OFF ME!" He whipped around and Big bro was struggling to get…what looked like a…sheet off him? The hell? He rushed over and pulled at it- it stuck fast. The hell man!?

"Did he get ya with A'X!?" Boomer yelped and Brick snarled before a burst of fire escaped through the top and Boomer threw his hands up to avoid the searing flames- well that answered that question. The remains of the… blanket? Sheet… thing fell around them listlessly before another loud _roar_ and Brick shot past him, a blood red streak in his wake and he hit the alley and went running full speed down it.

But… But- why didn't he-!? A'X?! He had A'X why the hell would he ever- what was going on here!?

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

… Right Boomer would lament his complete inability to understand the minds of psychopaths later- he jumped on top of an AC duct and scanned the area. The guy would stick to small spaces- no flying. He had to cut him off before he could-! BINGO!

He cracked his knuckles. No more Mr. Nice Rowdy!

… HOW THE HELL DID A NORMAL HUMAN JUMP THAT FAR!?

Seriously what was he in some kind of crazy video game!? Because Boomer was pretty damn sure he'd just seen the guy clear a good couple feet from that roof to the next! A little roll and he was back sprinting and… damn that was pretty bad ass…Boomer shook his head quickly- focus! FOCUS!

He was the fastest of the Rowdyruff Boys! He could outrun some… kind of human frog… creep with a mask! He took a few steps backwards and then he bolted towards the edge and landed on the next roof. Brick had the ground- leave Boomer the sky!

He'd paused in mid run and was looking left and right wildly- got ya!

"No where to run this time asshole!" The guy stiffened and whipped around. His stupid mask the only color on his otherwise completely black ensemble. Like some kind of weird Halloween get up- the mask was lined with gold in elaborate swirls- he was still infuriatingly silent and he backed further into the wall of the other building he hadn't been expecting obviously. Heh. Not so clever now eh asshole!

"End of the line Trickster!" He stiffened more and Brick shoved past Boomer- his eyes blazing and smoke escaping his nostrils. Boomer felt the crackles between his own fingertips. "Surrender now. You have nowhere to go- and after your little fucking stunt last week I'll have _no_ problem using force if necessary!"

The asshole had more or less totaled Brick's baby. He had injured innocent people.

Not to mention… save for a single piece of nylon…Blossom would have… they all could have…

And no one… _no one_ got away with making Bubbles cry on Boomer's watch.

_NO. ONE._

The sparks grew and his hair began sticking up- if not roasted to a crisp perhaps a loosening of this bastard's bowels would be a good punishment. According to the last reading after all… Boomer's voltage was a good three times more than the average cattle prod… on full capacity.

For the first time the Trickster seemed discomfited- he was still looking wildly in all directions- still looking for some kind of escape. Again… why he didn't just shoot out the A'X needles or what not Boomer didn't know but-.

Something smacked him in the face and then he felt something around his ankles- wait… oh hell not again! Too late his feet went out from underneath him and he hit the wall with a slam- another thud and Brick was right behind him- bellowing away- the cloth that had been thrown at them fluttered listlessly to the ground while the ever convenient _telephone_ wire hoisted them in place. Upside down.

"You- You son of a- Oh just you wait! Just you fucking wait you psycho!- when I ever get my hands on you! Fuck codes! FUCK THEM!" Brick raged and continued to struggle but the cords were on tight and they weren't going anywhere. The bastard looked up at them and folded his arms with a cock of the head before that oily _smirk_ crawled up his face and he hopped up on the side.

And then _saluted them_.

The smoke only increased as the _snickers_ abounded before a cheeky little wave but then he froze- his arms went flying out wildly- flapping as if trying to keep his balance before- _BOOM._ Down he went.

He flinched instinctively- that… sounded painful. That… was a lot of glass. That… had to hurt. Boomer had learned the hard way how much glass hurt. Many times.

However a few seconds later the hooded figure was up on another roof- off on his merry way and then suddenly like clockwork the restraints gave way and both of them ended up in sorry Rowdy heap on the ground.

"Boss! Boom! You guys okay!" He blinked and a green blur later his other brother landed by their sides. Boomer took the hand offered but Brick slapped it away.

"How'd you find us?" His brother eyed the cords warily as Boomer untangled them from his ankles.

Butch shrugged, " I noticed Boss's door was open when I got up to take a piss so I figured he was off on patrol -and I didn't hear your snoring so I figured you must have gone with him." He folded his arms, "Why didn't ya wake me up- jeez don't I feel loved!" He wiped a "tear" away, "Left behind all by my lonesome- why I never."

Boomer rolled his eyes but turned to Brick who had been…ominously silent. And that smoke… that thick black smoke was only growing darker. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Boss?" he tapped his Majesty's shoulder tentatively. "Boss you okay?"

More terrifying silence. A fist was clenched and a low beastly growl was emanating from their brother and it only grew more inhuman as Butch continued poking him. He was poking a sleeping bear. The growling only grew louder… and louder.

Until he turned and Boomer gulped. Butch immediately took a good three steps back.

The smoke was pitch black, and it only seemed to make his brother's scalding red irises stand out more among the thick black cloud surrounding his face.

"Uh… Boss?" Butch gulped and also looked askance at the raging Rowdy King from his place behind Boomer.

"The fucking clown wants a _war_?" Brick finally hissed as he took hold of the wires still wrapped around his legs. The cords began to turn red and splinter and fall apart in his hands. "No fucking problem…." The cords snapped. His whisper was silky, almost tender. And it was terrifying. "Because now you've gone and pissed me off - You wanna fight? You wanna play?"

He adjusted his cap.

"Fine…Let's… _play._ "

**-III-**

_**To: Tweedle Dee; Tweedle Dum** _

_**From: Brick** _

_Garage. 3 PM Sharp. Rowdy Alert._

_COME. ALONE._

**_-III-_ **

"Aw C'mon man! We haven't rehearsed in a week!" Mitchelson whined. Boomer sighed and shrugged helplessly. He felt bad about blowing off Mitch …again…but… well when a "Rowdy Alert" was issued… that was it.

"Listen man I'm really sorry but I've got a lot on my plate right now." He glowered but nonetheless hung his head.

"Yeah Yeah I know- the evil clown guy's on the loose- yeah yeah." He muttered. "Fucking dickhead- he's messing everything up."

Boomer buzzed his lips, "Tell me about it- Big Bro's ready to blow his gasket."

_If he hasn't already._

Mitch whistled under his breath, " Yeeeeah I don't envy you that one Boom: that guy is _scary_ when he's mad."

_You don't know the half of it…_

Fire… there had been _so much_ fire.

Mitch rested his hands behind his head and yawned loudly, "Yeah… by the by remind me to be far… _far_ away when those two Reds have their first couple's spat…like… out of the country far away. I don't think Townsville will survive the first Reds fight."

Boomer snorted, "I wouldn't go that far- I mean Big Bro… yeah he's pissed right now but he wouldn't go _nuts_ or anything-."

"Who says I was talking about Brick?" He shuddered. "That chick… is _crazy_ when she's mad man… _crazy_." He shook his head. Couldn't blame him- that training room… as kick ass as that beat down had been… had also been kind of scary… Boomer would admit that any lingering doubts he'd had about following Blossom's orders had been more or less ended that afternoon. In fact- If he could help it he was going to do _everything_ in his power to never piss off the Puff Queen… _ever._

Mitch buzzed his lips, "Well… guess it can't be helped- you guys got a job to do so… that's that." He grinned then however, "Good luck man- I'm routin' for ya guys- anything I can do just lemme know kay' - One fabulously rich norm can come in handy you know. Heh." He stuck his fist out.

He rolled his eyes but nonetheless bumped it.

"You got it man- as soon as this bull is all set and done with we'll be back on stage, promise."

He nodded. "Best believe it Boom my man- with those pipes of yours how can we fail!"

He flushed but his phone alarm began buzzing again. Aw crap. It was almost three- and Big Bro was a stickler for being on time. Especially when a "Rowdy Alert" was issued… he waved again before zipping though the hall, down the stairs and towards the auto shop.

Brick's teacher barely gave him a side glance- the guy was used to people invading his classroom by now most likely: And it was after school hours anyway so Boomer wasn't technically intruding anyway.

Brick's baby stuck out like a sore thumb. He grimaced- It… looked really bad. The dents were one thing… but the bumper was completely crooked, the trunk sunken in- the front mangled and his brother was a determined guy but Boomer couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was one of the rare instances… the Rowdy King really ought to admit defeat.

Even Mr. Walter grimaced slightly at another muffled exclamation from under the hood.

Though- Boomer raised an eyebrow. Butch wasn't here yet. Not a surprise the guy was always late. But Brick wasn't alone in here either.

"In what year did the Revolutionary War officially end?" Mike Believe leaned against the wall and was reading through a binder as Brick straightened up, grabbed a water bottle and then threw a rag over his shoulder.

"1783."

"Correct- What was the deciding battle?"

Brick rolled his eyes and slid back under the car, "Yorktown. British ran for their lives because we beat em' to a pulp."

Mike nodded again and grimaced slightly before shaking his leg out, "More or less. Who was the British General who surrendered?"

Boomer cocked his head and leaned against the door frame, Mike was too engrossed in study mode (?) to notice him.

" Benedict Arnold." The reply came from underneath the car and Mike snorted.

"In his dreams maybe- correct answer, Who is Cornwallis. Nice try Jojo."

A muffled curse and what sounded like something cracked before his brother once again emerged from underneath the car- a trail of oil running down his face. "Did the two both have white hair?" He grunted.

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Uh Probably- those wigs were in the fashion back then-."

"Then who the fuck cares, they're dead now- pass me that wrench."

The sigh that came sounded deep and exasperated but nonetheless Believe plucked the wrench in question from the tool box and tossed it to his brother who caught it effortlessly and slid back under the car. Mike grimaced again and Boomer's eyebrow rose as he grabbed a stool and plopped down on it.

"You know you're the one who asked me to help ya study for the midterm-."

"One. I didn't _ask_ for help, _you_ offered. Two. I am studying- aw no- c'mon baby don't do this to me- work with me here… aw fuck!" _splat._ There went more oil. "Why I have to bother with this stupid class I don't know-."

"Dude- cause history's important- the past is what you learn from-."

His brother slid out again, "How many times do I have to tell you- do not call me _dude-_ and frankly if people really focused on that mindset and only obsessed over the past then we'd still be in caves going ugga ugga." Mike snorted. "I find that stupid class completely unnecessary and a waste of my goddamn time."

Mike sighed, "Whatever you say Jojo…" He shook his head. "But I'm telling you man history's a lot more important than you think… he who doesn't learn from it is bound to repeat it…"

"Yeah, yeah- aw c'mon baby! Don't do this to me now! Be a good girl…" More ominous sounds. Again… sometimes it was better to just admit defeat.

"Question- this a car or a dog?" Mike snickered.

"Shut the hell up, I hate dogs- You're late Boomer."

He jumped and Mike whirled around. Boomer grimaced and waved idly from his spot in the doorway. How… his brother did that he had no idea. Sometimes he really had to wonder if Brick indeed had some kind of sixth sense or something – or had eyes at the back of his head. No matter how many times either him or Butch would try they never managed to get past him for long.

How Brick had _ever_ managed to figure out who had been responsible for the apparent "bag switch" – Butch was a moron, he'd warned him damn it. – after all the chaos with the fucking monkey had been sorted out… Boomer had no idea. Nonetheless Brick had somehow figured it out and Butch had barely avoided permanent brain damage via cookware before getting the lecture of the century. Seriously the walls had practically rung.

The Rowdy King was truly supernatural. The Rowdy King was also pissed off as it was- best not to keep him waiting any longer.

"Sorry Big bro, I didn't want to interrupt-."

He emerged again and this time stood and began wiping his hands. "Whatever- don't let it happen again." The hood slammed down.

He nodded. "Yes sir." Mike's eyebrow rose more… and so did Boomer's.

_Holy…_

"What the fuck happened to _you?"_ Boomer yelped and Believe grimaced before he rubbed his heavily bandaged leg irritably.

"Skating accident." He muttered before he scowled and scratched at the bandage irritably.

"Ouch." Boomer hissed.

"Tell me about it." Another mutter and more scratching before his pant leg went up. The bandages were pretty tight and-… what the?

… _That's… a lot of ice skates…_

His whole leg was covered in scratches- the deepest ones were obviously covered but… those… looked kind of familiar… He cocked his head but Believe was too fixated on scratching to notice Boomer's hard look.

_Why… do those look… like impact… wounds._

Boomer had seen plenty of them after all. He had seen BC thrown into a bus. Her right arm was still scarred and even with X' would take months to permanently fade- if they _ever_ faded. And Boomer obviously over the years had learned what happens when one is not paying attention during full speed flying and… not noticing an office building and its many…many glass windows barreling towards him at an alarming rate.

Lesson learned. No texting while flying.

Anyway.

Why was Mike Believe covered in what were no question- _glass scars._

Crudely put. There was probably a better term out there but the fact remained. The guy's leg was a collage of them. Like he'd literally fallen through a-.

He blinked. Then blinked again.

… _Nah._ Couldn't be.

…Right?

Course not. Boomer was just a dumb ass. Ice Skates probably cut like glass. They were both pointy. Still ouch.

"Where's Butch." Brick gave him a dark look and then dug out his phone.

As if on cue a green burst of light and in came running the aforementioned Green Rowdyruff. He was panting and trying to catch his breath.

"S-Sorry Boss…" _heave._ "Had to… lose…. Butters." _Heave._ "What's up-." His voice trailed and his eyes narrowed immediately before he stiffened. "What's _he_ doing here?" The growl was low and angry- odd. Brick didn't seem to notice and Mike was still focused on tending to his skating wound to make much of the sudden savage tone Butch had taken at his apparent presence there.

"It's about time." Brick folded his arms. "Now listen up-."

More glaring. Mike hadn't moved yet.

"I thought this was _Rowdy_ business only." More growling and Brick again didn't seem to notice but this time Believe did. Butch's dark stare only intensified but the hockey player seemed completely undisturbed by it. Brave guy. Stupid. But actually met Butch's hard gaze evenly but nonetheless swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Right- Rowdyruff business apparently." Mike murmured.

"Yeah bet your ass its _Rowdyruff_ business." More muttering and Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Okie dokie then- see ya later Jojo brothers."

Brick looked up from his phone idly, "Thanks man."

"Anytime dude." Believe shrugged and held out his fist, Butch stiffened more- if looks could _kill_. What was his problem now!?

"Don't call me dude." Brick muttered and but nonetheless returned the fist bump and Mike went on his merry way. Again… Butch seemed to glare at him like he was harboring some kind of plague.

"Bout fucking time dip shit" He muttered before he turned to Brick who was still engrossed in his phone. – "So what's the plan Boss?" The village idiot crossed his arms and Brick stuck his phone back in his pocket and cleared his throat.

"Easy. We're taking the fucker down. Tonight."

"So… why aren't the girls here?" Boomer raised an eyebrow as both his brothers stiffened.

"The Rowdyruff Boys will handle the Trickster from this point." Brick finally declared. "There's no need for the girls who have enough on their plates as it is to have to worry about this one."

"Blossom doesn't know about last night does she?" Boomer raised an eyebrow and the Rowdy King cleared his throat again and averted his gaze.

"Technically… no… but that's not the issue here!" _Uh huh… sure._ "Point is this lunatic's been allowed to run the streets long enough! Enough is enough- we're bringing him in!"

"Boss's right Boom- it's time for the Rowdys to end this shit once and for all! His brother nodded sagely. "The Butch will take care of things. Don't you worry!"

… _This is a bad idea. A very bad idea._

He sighed, "Okay Big Bro… what's the plan?"

Brick smirked and folded his arms- immediately taking charge and oh…why did Boomer… really not like the sound of this?

**-III-**

Midnight came a lot faster than Boomer would have liked… he still really didn't like this idea but Brick had been insistent- Boomer suspected rather darkly to be brutally honest this had almost nothing to do with the whole "he's a public menace and needs to be stopped!-" as much as… he had bruised… Brick's ego.

He had hurt Brick's baby. He had very nearly killed Brick's queen.

And he had successfully made a fool out of them all and if there was _one_ thing his big brother was intolerant of… was being made to look like a fool.

He should have known His Rowdy Majesty would pull something like this. How he had managed to keep it from the Queen Boomer had no idea but nonetheless Brick was determined on catching the freak in a mask tonight. Antidote X' aside.

Though again… why the guy hadn't just used it on em' last night… Boomer still hadn't a clue.

It was cold- Boomer was grateful for the long sleeves of his uniform jacket and folded his arms to keep the warmth from escaping. Butch sneered and pulled his collar up nonchalantly- obviously trying not to show his own discomfort. Only Brick with his unfairly warm blood seemed at ease with the frigid air despite only being in a tee shirt and jeans. Nonetheless Boomer knew to keep his complaints to himself.

Brick's gaze was straight ahead. His face grim with determination. Boomer clutched his arms tighter. Damn it man. This was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea. He just had a bad feeling in his gut and it was only getting worse as Brick led the way through the east side.

Prime psycho territory.

The east side was always under construction and like clockwork they came upon the site Brick had decided upon in their rushed planning earlier which… had more or less been Brick talking, Butch agreeing and Boomer not saying a damn word despite the fact he had begun feeling ill and was growing more and more as their "hunt" continued.

Boomer… just had a way of feeling shit. It wasn't anything he could explain just… sometimes the air… the air man… it just… felt… _weird._

Not that he could say anything like that to his Majesty or the village idiot. He'd only get scoffed at and told to shut up. Which he couldn't blame them for… Boomer _feeling_ things in the air… pfft- he was such an idiot.

Brick paused then and silently held a hand up. Butch immediately stood to attention and Boomer swallowed the nausea and followed suit. One curt finger to the left. Butch marched away. Another to the right and slightly higher- Boomer floated up. Butch would have the ground. Boomer the sky.

As for Brick…

"Boss what's your plan? - Brick didn't answer Butch right away and Boomer got that bad feeling in his gut again.

"Big Bro… you ain't plannin' on being the _bait_ are you?" Boomer shifted uncomfortably. Bad feeling… _baaaad._

"The Trickster's motives remain unclear- but if he is after us because he sees us as some kind of threat.. he'll go after me first. A team without its leader is chaos- you should know that." Brick murmured.

"Yeah but-!"

"He sees me alone- he'll act. I can guarantee it. He wants me out of the way as soon as possible. He'll be distracted by me and thus you two can nail him from both directions. Butch- left side: ground. Boomer. Right- sky."

All perfectly logical. A sound plan.

Boomer hated it. Butch hung his head but nonetheless sulked off in the direction Brick had ordered. Boomer stayed put.

"I gave you an order Tweedle Dum."

He met the fierce crimson stare and the standoff continued.

"Don't make me say it again."

More silence. His brother's eyebrows furrowed and Boomer's fist clenched while his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

Before slowly… he descended upwards. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway.

Brick's gaze hardened as their eyes met again- before a subtle toss of his head and Boomer zipped higher-out of sight. He caught Butch's eye below perched atop a fire escape. The scene was set.

Brick shoved his hands in his jean pockets and strolled nonchalantly down the dark alley. A Rowdyruff boy alone on a late night walk- no protective uniform in sight, just a run of the mill teenage super hero all by his lonesome.

Why did Brick always have to be the bait… goddamn it why not let _Boomer_ be the bait for once?! Or Butch! How's about letting the village idiot run his mouth and be the distraction!

Why did it _always_ have to be Brick?!

The only sound next to Boomer's pounding heart was the soft squeaking of his brother's sneakers- the echo just seemed to get louder and louder with each passing second. Brick dug in his pocket and took out his phone- another showing of nonchalance. Distraction. Vulnerability.

Butch's gaze was like stone on Boomer's other side and slightly below. A slight whistle even escaped Brick's lips- the guy didn't have a care in the world. Not a one. Antidote x' wielding psychopath on the loose? Ha! Who cared… ha…ha…?

How could Brick be so sure anyway!? What if the guy had decided he'd rather deal with him last! Get the weaker links out of the way and-… but that still didn't explain yesterday… he'd had Boomer at his mercy. Hell he'd had _Brick_ at his goddamn mercy!

And… _nothing!_ A little bit of snickering but other than that the guy had high tailed it out of there! What was going on!?

What did this guy want? Why was he here!?

… where was Butch?

No… seriously where'd his brother go!? He'd been right there! Brick was still walking and texting – or pretending to or whatever he was doing but Butch…

Butch was gone.

He was _gone!_

… Okay. New plan. This didn't work! He zipped over and landed in front of his big brother who froze.

"Boomer! The fuck get back in-!"

"Butch's gone!"

Brick's face went white.

"WHAT!? What do you mean he's-!?" He whipped around and looked wildly back and forth. "BUTCH! BUTCH GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE! NOW! RIGHT. NOW!"

"BRO!" Boomer called. No answer. Oh… oh God. This was bad.

This was _really_ bad.

"You didn't see where he went?!" Brick hissed. Boomer shook his head quickly and Brick was already dialing.

"Pick up Tweedle Dee!" Butch I ain't kidding! So help me if you just saw some skirt and decided-!" His face twisted. " DAMN IT!" He dialed again. "Oh son of a- I swear to God if this is about some fucking chick I swear-!"

Coarse lyrics suddenly echoed and Boomer felt his chest clench. He dove to the ground and sure enough- below the fire escape he had seen his brother atop of… there his phone was.

Phone. But no Butch.

His breathing quickened and it was plucked out his hands by Big Bro who was worryingly silent.

"You didn't see him leave?" Quiet. A hiss. Boomer gulped.

"N-No one second he's there and the next he's gone! What the fuck- what the fuck-! Brick what's going-!"

"We need to go. Now."

"What about-!?"

He clenched Butch's phone tight. "We'll come back when we have the girls as back up-."

"I thought you said-!"

"I know what I said-!" His eyes darted around quickly. "Just… we gotta find Butch and-."

"What is this guy… who is he?! What does he want!? How did he-!?"

There was a clatter and unconsciously Boomer backed into Brick.

"What was that?"

"Just a cat. Just a stray cat. Stop panicking!" His voice had gone slightly higher than normal but Boomer chose not to comment on it. Not like his voice box worked anyway at the moment. "Like I said. Time to go." The grip on Boomer's arm was savage.

" But what about-!?"

"You go get the girls I'll find Butch and give him a beating of the century for being an idiot! Now get going!" He pushed him but Boomer grit his teeth and whipped around.

"Oh no! Ooooh no! I'm not leaving you here by yourself! Uh uh! Fuck no! We'll _both_ find the idiot and then we'll _all_ go get the-!"

_**Crash.** _

They both froze.

"Just a cat?"

"Just a cat."

The chill in the air was only growing worse and all the hairs on Boomer's arms stood up at once. He felt the sparks begin to crackle between his fingers. He was getting that bad feeling again… that really… really _bad_ feeling-.

_**CRASH.** _

This time it was even louder. Closer.

"Just… a cat- right."

"Yeah. A cat. Or a stray dog… or a really big rat. This is Townsville- anything's possible. Maybe it's a mutated cat dog rat… thing." His brother's back pressed against his. "Boomer… when I give the signal- you shoot out as much fucking voltage as possible and then you run. Do not stop. Do not look back. Understand me?"

"What about-!"

" _UNDERSTAND!"_ It was a snarl. And ominous smoke began filling the alley. Boomer hastily nodded and raised a hand shakily. The cracks were becoming louder- as much as the ominous crashes which only seemed to be getting louder… and louder.

"Okay Little Bro… one…"

Crackles. Smoke surrounded them.

"Two…"

Footsteps. If this was Butch's idea of some kind of sick joke…

"THREE!" fire went off in one direction- electricity in another and with help from a savage shove Boomer was off.

_Gotta go find the girls! Gotta- Gotta!_

The construction site was filled with too many obstacles so he was stuck on foot- how had the guy managed to catch Butch in the first place!?

What if… what if this guy… really _was_ supernatural…

What if… he really _was_ a ghost?

There was a loud bellow and Boomer froze in mid step.

No… No how had he-!?

"BRICK!" He whirled around- but then a shadow descended on him- his eyes widened. What…the..!?

_**CRASH.** _

Trapped like a rat. A big… Rowdyruff… rat.

**-III-**

"Boom?"

_My head hurts. I don't wanna go to school._

"Boom?"

_Go away._

"Wake up Boomer!"

_Damn it…_

He opened his eyes slowly and then blinked. Uh… this wasn't his room…

And… why was the sky below him? Was he flying?

Oh for the love of-… Why did Boomer _always_ end up upside down?!

He buzzed his lips. Figures.

Butch looked down at him. Disgust in his eyes like Boomer getting caught was _any_ different than him. Though- wow how rude: Butch was tied up but he was tied up ya know- upright! What the fuck was with people and tying the Blue one upside down!?

Brick was in the middle slightly away from them. Would he be first?

Crap. Of course he'd be first. Brick was always right and why Boomer ever thought to question it he had no idea but of course the psycho would want Brick out of the way first! Aw hell why didn't Boomer ever listen!

Maybe he could… he shifted and Butch scoffed.

"Don't bother. I already tried dumb ass. This ain't rope its fucking telephone wire- see." He flicked his gaze up and Boomer followed it- the remains of the pole indeed had pieces hanging listlessly around them. This guy liked his wire… he saw Brick was tied with the same shit.

Boomer shifted anyway- he felt mad dizzy and Butch rolled his eyes again but nonetheless kicked his side and Boomer fell down. Oh sweet relief. The ground was below him where it belonged.

They were in the construction site. Another theory of Brick's proven correct. Again… why hadn't Boomer just listened? And… he noticed barrels… were piled around them. Brick himself had his wire restraints attached on either side by a barrel.

"What happened?" Boomer hissed. "Did he get ya with A'X?!"

Butch sneered, "Please like the Butch would have fallen for such an obvious trap. The bastard snuck up behind me and smacked me over the head."

"We didn't hear anything…"

"He did!"

"… Okay?"

Butch scowled, "Shut the fuck up and focus. We gotta get out of here before the psycho comes back and takes our X'!"

… _What?_

Boomer blinked and then made a fist- sparks still surrounded his fingers. His eyes widened.

But… _how?!_

"He… didn't A'X me?"

"No. He didn't do it to me either – I don't know what this creep's plan is but fuck if I'm waiting to find out- Boom work your lightning magic and get us out of here-."

"I wouldn't do that." The voice sang out…and sounded kind of… crackly.

There was a flutter of fabric and with a flourish there the Trickster was. With an unhinged looking smile and wearing the single _stupidest_ outfit Boomer had ever fucking seen. Seriously the guy looked like something out of some kind of really bad comic book- from the dark hood and cape combo and the ridiculously elaborate golden mask which really looked like it belonged more in some kind of masked ball scenario vs some psychopath running around playing "hero" and trying to get rid of the _real_ heroes as he did it.

Boomer grit his teeth. Butch snarled- Brick was silent still

"Well lookie here- looks like the Rowdyruffs have gone and ventured into my web – trapped like flies even. How ironic."

… Oh great he was monologuing.

Butch scowled more and flashed him a withering look. The strangely static sounding voice continued-

"I mean I hate to do this but you really left me no other choice." Another sigh. "What plastering my face everywhere like you did- talk about rude."

"Rude!? I'll show ya rude ya son of a bitch!" Butch began to struggle and the Trickster folded his arms before wagging a leather gloved finger.

"Uh, uh, uh- now really my mother happens to be a saintly woman- kindly leave her out of this." Another wagging of that finger and suddenly the cords seemed to come to life on their own and hoisted Butch off the ground! Boomer yelped but he too was suddenly yanked upwards and left hanging- though hey he wasn't upside down this time! Ha ha!

The guy chuckled and folded his arms. "Why don't you two just _hang_ around for a bit- this won't take long." He turned back towards their brother. "Ah the famous Brick Jojo- how nice to finally meet face to face."

Brick narrowed his eyes and smoke began escaping his nostrils.

"You have five seconds to put my brothers down and come quietly before I-!"

"You'll _what?_ Hate to tell you but you're surrounded by gasoline." Brick paled. The psycho shrugged, "Like I said you didn't leave me much choice- what with you making me public enemy number one around here- again. _Rude._ Ever hear of "innocent til proven guilty" – it happens to be a staple of this country's constitution."

"Don't fucking cite the law to _me_ – I defend the law-!"

"A rather recent change if I recall correctly." He examined his gloves idly. "After all, weren't you three conceived to be the "rottenest" of the "rotten" or some shit like that?" Brick looked like he'd swallowed a bug. A nasty one. He cleared his throat.

"At least _I_ don't go running around in some kind of lame ass costume and cheap ass voice distorter causing chaos wherever the fuck I go in some kind of lame ass attempt at being a fucking _hero!"_

Voice distorter? The Trickster drew back seemingly insulted.

"Scuse' me I paid good money for this-! I- I mean – I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about!"

Brick smirked and Boomer snickered. Butch only growled.

The Trickster raised his finger again but then seemed to rethink whatever he was planning and simply folded his arms again. "Whatever- I ain't here to fight- I just wanted to talk."

"Ain't here to fight! What the fuck do you call _this!?"_ Butch bellowed and this time the finger went up, swirled a bit and a piece of wire smacked his brother in the head.

"An insurance policy- now be quiet the adults are talking."

"Why you son of a-!"

Another _smack._ "Again. What has my poor saintly mother ever done to you?"

"SPAWNED YOU!"

Another round of artificial snickers, "-" Ooh- _touché._ Touché but I don't remember having given your permission to join in this conversation. Manners Mr. Jojo." This time he snapped his fingers and the handy wire came back to life and wound around Butch's mouth. "Right? Anything else from the peanut gallery?" Boomer hastily shook his head and Butch continued cursing amidst the gag. "Good. Now your brother and I can talk."

"You're really not making a good case for yourself at the moment." Brick snapped. "What could _you_ possibly have to say to me?"

The Trickster's mouth pursed. "Simple. I. Didn't. Do. It." He hissed.

Silence.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Did I _stutter_? I didn't do it. You're after the wrong fucking guy- I help people- I don't blow people up!"

"We have eye witnesses-!"

"You have a driver who could barely say his fucking name straight- you think that'll hold up in court? Please- Lucky for you however I'm here to offer my assistance in finding the real fucker with a screw loose."

"And why the fuck should we believe you! You've caused us nothing but trouble since _we_ started and you've been terrorizing the girls for months! Pinky's ready to-!"

"Yes, yes, funny that's why I thought approaching the Red Rowdyruff Boy with the fire breath would be more beneficial than approaching the insane pink Powerpuff girl with the ice breath. Burns heal. Frostbite costs you limbs. And frankly I had no desire to deal with mood ring eyes either. Strangely enough I like living."

There was a silence. Boomer whistled under his breath. And now any chance the fucker had were out the window. Not with what he had just called Blossom. In front of Brick.

No one... _no one_ insulted the Rowdy King's queen.

_No. One._

And furthermore … HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!

_MOOD RING EYES!_

How did-! Wait… wait… holy… holy shit!

Sure a lot of people had probably seen the eye color change but… that… nickname. That code name. That was in their inner circle. Their class. Their _school._

… Holy shit the trickster went to Townsville High. The trickster… _knew them._

Boomer… had been right!

But… why the fuck would someone from their school… want-… that didn't make any… wait a minute.

"You… You…" Brick sputtered and the smoke was ominous. Gasoline or not there was about to be temper tantrum. With fire. Lots of fire.

Butch snarled and was still cursing- obviously he hadn't made the connection but surely Brick had! Surely once Brick calmed down he'd realize what the dumb and the dumbest had somehow managed to figure out and-.

"THAT'S IT FUCKER YOU AND ME ONE ON ONE! RIGHT NOW! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT _MY_ PINKY LIKE THAT WHEN I'M AROUND YOU SON OF A-!" He abruptly stopped in his railing and went white.

Boomer groaned. Butch's cursing stopped and he also groaned.

_Gotcha your majesty but man do you have shitty timing…_

The Trickster however… burst out laughing. His brother's cheeks burned and it only increased as the creep leered down at him.

"Doth my ears deceive me?" He put a hand to his own ear. " _Your_ Pinky?"

"W-Well I- Uh- I mean that in a counterpart sense! She is- she is my Pi-Puff! She is my puff counterpart- therefore-!"

"D'awwww!" He patted his brother's head like a dog. "Looks to me like the wed Wowdywuff has a widdle cwush that's so _cute_!"

Boomer bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Must not laugh._

"I DO NOT!" Brick roared. The Trickster only continued cackling even Butch was beginning to sputter finally the masked menace cleared his throat.

"Right… uh huh- sure you don't." he folded his arms. "But putting aside your obvious infatuation with your co-leader-."

"NO I DON'T! GOD DAMN IT! WE'RE _FRIENDS!"_

He was ignored. "Back to the business at hand. I'd like to be able to talk like civilized men here. As I was saying… you have the wrong guy. I had nothing to do with that attack- frankly I _knew_ people in that disaster! Including my own-!" He paused and scowled. "The point is. You're wasting your time. I didn't do it and the psycho is still out there." He folded his arms and leaned against the side, idly raising a hand and snapping his fingers once again.

Brick's restraints fell to the ground and both Boomer and Butch plummeted back to earth. Butch wrenched his gag off.

"DICK!"

"Well least you're not bad mouthing my mommy anymore." The guy muttered.

Brick however had gone silent. Still seething most likely.

"Why should we believe you?" Boomer finally broke the silence.

"Oh please! Quit talking and let's just kick the shit out of this-!"

A hand went up. Brick's gaze was deathly serious. Butch stopped in mid lunge.

"Boss?"

The Rowdy King took a deep breath, " What proof do you have you're telling the truth?"

A jewel case was swept out from within the cape with a flourish. "Security footage from the mini mart across the street."

"And again- how do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Because I'm here. You're not drugged. And I let you go. I don't appreciate being framed. Which is exactly what this fucker did. Here I was thinking you'd be the last one to ever judge a book by its cover Brick Anthony _Jojo."_

Silence.

They stared at each other.

Before Brick grabbed the case and tossed it to Boomer.

"I'm choosing to give your story some consideration. Don't think I believe you. Because I _don't_ if this proves to be some kind of trick… it won't end well for you."

He shrugged, "Noted. But…"

Brick paused. The Trickster folded his arms. His face was completely shrouded in the shadow of both his hood and mask but Boomer nonetheless saw a tremble in his jaw. "We're on the same side Jojo. I want to protect this city as much as you… for the same reasons."

Butch's eyebrow rose and Brick stiffened.

"What do you mean by that?"

A snort. "Well… hey- before you three dashing gentlemen came into the picture… someone had to look out for those girls."

_W-What?_

His brothers mirrored Boomer's expression and the guy shrugged.

"These mutants are out of control- and the government won't do anything until they're forced to: which let's face it you know is as likely as the sky falling. Those girls needed help. So I put on the mask." He smiled wanly, "Unlike you Jojo brothers… guess I was too much a coward to let the world see my face." He pursed his lips. "Watch the tape. We'll be in touch. This fucker's made the wrong enemy." He put a finger to his brow in a mock salute. "See ya."

A swish of his cape and he was gone. A crashing of glass and Brick grimaced.

"You know… instead of being some kind of sadistic psycho… I'm really beginning to think the guy's just a klutz." Boomer muttered.

"I agree…"

"So what! He's still some kind of freak with- with weird wire powers!" Butch stamped his foot. "We ain't seriously just gonna let him go!?"

"Calm down Tweedle Dee." Brick flicked the jewel case from Boomer's hand and held it up. "Obviously the guy's deranged. A bit of a "hero complex" obviously – but if he was ballsy enough to set this whole thing up to get us this… then we may as well watch it." He frowned. "Not at the lab or my personal computer because for all we know it's some kind of virus but nonetheless we'll watch it."

"So…where then?"

"Library." Brick muttered. "You do know what one of those is correct?"

Butch scowled, "What do I look like the dumb ass over here!" He pointed to Boomer. Jack ass. "The Butch obviously knows- I'm just mad confused why we let the psycho go! Couldn't we have I dunno tied him up and dragged him with us!"

"He kicked our sorry asses barely lifting a finger idiot." Boomer buzzed his lips. They were in trouble. Yes. Big trouble. The guy was strong. And he had… powers like Boomer had never seen. Brick looked grim as he examined the CD. Clearly he was in the same mindset.

"The Butch could have taken him!" The village idiot of course had no idea how much trouble they were in.

"The Butch would have ended up upside down again!" Boomer retorted. "Besides-!" He stopped.

"Besides what?!"

His mind focused on that afternoon. His smirk was devious, his eyes glinted with mischief as he taunted Brick like he did on a daily basis concerning the Pink Puff.

_Whatever you say Jojo…_

_We're on the same side Jojo…_

_No…_

It… It was impossible…

….Right?

It was impossible.

There was no way.

He was overthinking it.

He had to!

This whole thing… there was no way. Boomer was just paranoid.

And…

_There's no way… Big bro wouldn't have noticed something._

Brick however looked around them warily.

"But before we do _anything…_ lets… get this shit out of here before Townsville has to deal with _another_ disaster."

Oh right… the good twenty or so barrels of gasoline that surrounded them – how the guy had ever managed to lift that many barrels without anyone noticing-. Wait…?

He blinked and saw both his brothers looked just as confused.

"…What… the… _FUCK!?"_ Butch sputtered.

Every single one of those barrels was gone.

… and in their place only a slew of paper cups remained, blowing listlessly in the wind…

He looked at Brick in alarm.

"Who… Who the fuck is this guy?!" Boomer yelped.

The Rowdy King himself… was struck speechless.

**_-III-_ **

The school was dark. Empty. Ominous. Ugh.

Breaking and entering hadn't been what Boomer had expected to be doing tonight but Brick had had a point. If there was a nasty virus on this disk- the last thing they wanted was for the guy to manage to somehow hack into either the Lab's computer or Brick's which was filled with X' Team shit no doubt.

"I feel like a criminal again…" He muttered. Necessary or not… it didn't mean Boomer had to like it.

He was ignored as Brick knelt and took a bobby pin from his pocket… why did Brick have bobby pins in his pocket…? The lock was obviously old and didn't take much- _click._ Voila. Boomer was officially a criminal again. Ugh.

"You the man Boss!" Butch held his fist out but Brick cast him a nasty look.

"Why did you have a pin in your pocket?"

Boomer was also ignored. The library was dark and seeing as they didn't dare switch on the lights they were at the mercy of Brick's cellphone light.

"You sure this is a good idea boss?" Butch muttered. " it could be a trick…"

"Exactly why we're doing it here Butch." Boomer muttered and looked behind him uneasily- seriously he was expecting the cops any second now.

"Meh… I guess. Hey- if it is a virus and wipes out the school network no English test tomorrow! Sweet!"

"So good to know where your priorities lie Tweedle Dee." Brick muttered as he began typing.

"What? What does the Butch care about some stupid book about some random ass year-?"

"Good to know you'd be fine with an Orwellian society Butch." Boomer rolled his eyes eve as Brick raised an eyebrow at him.

"A what?" The idiot cocked his head as Boomer looked over Brick's shoulder. Butch scoffed and then did the same.

The video was in black and white- and grainy – it was definitely cheap security footage.

"This ain't gonna help us…" Butch muttered.

"Shh!" Brick hissed.

It was a quick video: at most thirty seconds but the black garbed figure was in clear sight- cackling like a maniac as he grabbed a cooler- okay seriously they kept A'X in what looked like a freaking picnic cooler!? Before he scampered off laughing away.

Butch growled,

"Well congratulations you two- you let ole Trixie get away it's _clearly-."_

"Not him." Boomer said quietly.

"Say what?"

Boomer peered closer. "Can you zoom in Big Bro?"

"You noticed it too eh?"

"Noticed _what!?"_

The mask. The mask was wrong. It was too… plain looking. The elaborate and ornate golden swirls were missing. To be brutally honest it looked like some cheap knockoff of the real thing.

"Son of a-.,.. he was telling the truth." Brick hissed and jumped up. " fuck!" He kicked the chair.

"Wait how do you know!?"

"Look at the mask dumb ass its all wrong!" Big bro's face wilted. "And the guy might be skinny but he ain't _that_ skinny- this one has no muscle or- shit. Damn it! What the _fuck!"_ He kicked at the chair again. And again.

"So he changed… masks?"

Brick shook his head. " No… no he didn't… he didn't do it." Brick murmured and then seemed to slump in another chair. He looked almost sick.

"Boss so we made a mistake-."

"We almost… sent an innocent man to prison… for doing _nothing._ " Brick murmured. "Sound familiar?"

They froze. Boomer gulped and Butch shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Brick was silent as he held his head in his hands.

"Well I mean… the guy ain't _innocent_ boss he still…" Butch began uneasily.

"Finish that sentence and so help me Butch I'll beat you to an inch of your life." Brick hissed.

He gulped and nodded hastily.

"We can't judge… a guy based on what he's done in the past… we can't use someone's past as an excuse. Because if we do that-!" Brick declared.

"Then we're no better than the bastards that did it to us." Boomer finished quietly.

Butch's face darkened but nevertheless he nodded.

"R-Right.." He gulped. "I… I knew that. I'm… I was just… I was just saying-."

"So what do we do now Big bro?" Boomer took a deep breath but Brick was already on the phone.

"Pinky… yeah… I know it's late… listen… you gotta come… just come to the school. I got something here you need to see. Yeah I know its past midnight! I know just… no… we're fine.. err… sort of-. Listen Pinky… he didn't do it. Cripes woman stop yelling at me! I know I know! Protocol and shit just… okay _that_ was unnecessary! I am not-!"

Boomer's phone soon buzzed and so did Butch's.

_Fuck._

**-III-**

" BRICK ANTHONY JOJO!"

Those eyes were scarily magenta. The Puff Queen grabbed his Majesty by the collar and dragged him out of the room by the scruff of the neck like any naughty dog not even letting Brick get a word in.

"OF ALL THE ILL CONCIEVED! FOOLISH- ASININE-"

The pink roaring continued as the door slammed.

"OW! OW! BUTTERBABE! OW!"

"IDIOT!" BC screeched as she proceeded to _pummel_ Butch with a hardcover book. War and Peace … huh irony. " HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GET THIS THROUGH YOU THREES' THICKS SKULLS!". _WE. DO. NOT. GO. AFTER. VILLAINS. ALONE!"_

"THE BUTCH COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM! OW! OW! OKAY! OKAY! UNCLE! UNCLE! ENOUGH WITH THE EVIL ENGLISH LITERATURE WOMAN!"

"TOLSTOY WAS RUSSIAN YOU IDIOT!"

Bubbles… Bubbles just glared at Boomer and effectively putting a knife through his gut with that icy stare.

"B-Bubbles?"

She sniffed and turned her head away.

 _Stab._ Oh God. Could BC turn and pummel _him_ with the book next?

It took a while but Brick finally managed to calm his Queen down- Boomer suspected bribery involving one of Janey Believe's famous cinnamon rolls but at long last she allowed Big Bro to lead her to the computer and she sat down with a huff to watch the video. Then she watched it one more time with Brick's explanation

Silence.

"The Trickster isn't the perpetrator." She said dully.

"No. Not this time Pinky."

Her expression was blank.

"Ah."

Her fist went flying out and now the X Team owed Townsville High School a new computer.

"Excuse me for a moment." She hissed before turning on her heel and storming out the door.

"Pinky! Wait up!" Brick of course bolted after her.

This couldn't… this couldn't get any worse.

They were back at square one.

A lunatic was out there… with A'X and a grudge. Judging from the video he was way too happy to get that shit and-… shit… stop looking at him like that!

Bubbles continued glaring at him and tapping her foot. Boomer shrunk further and further into the wall keeping his gaze anywhere but those huge blue eyes that... for the love of _stop looking at him like that!_

And now… the blue eyed angel was glaring at him like he was the scum of the earth. Which Boomer was… but oh God… _stop!_

The door reopened and their Red Majesties returned. United once again but no doubt Brick's wallet would be weeping and begging for mercy come tomorrow morning when the first baked goods were out from the oven.

She cleared her throat, "Well… it seems… the so called "Trickster" is not our man in after all. To be blunt… he's as much a victim here as all of us… "Her face twisted. "As much as I _truly_ loathe to say it… we'll have to let him be… for now" She furrowed her eyebrows. "We cannot persecute an innocent man no matter his prior actions for a crime he didn't commit- _this time."_

Brick folded his arms at her side. "And with that said it seems once again… we're back to square one. So… ideas anyone? What do we know about the suspect?"

"He's nuts. He won't hesitate at force to get what he wants. He's tall and skinny and oh yeah- has hell of a sadistic streak judging from the cackling over the chaos he caused." BC snapped.

"And he's got a shit ton of A'X which doesn't bode well for us!" Butch scowled.

"But why though? The Trickster kind of made sense… sort of- if he wanted to be like the only hero guy in Townsville- do it for all the glory?" Boomer muttered, "What's this creep's motive?"

BC scoffed. "What else- probably money." She snorted. "He probably thinks A'X is like some kind of instant death ray for us or something- and he'll totally get away with some big heist. Obviously doesn't realize a few hours… two tops he'll be in jail after receiving a beating he'll never forget!"

"Not to mention the police would be all over him anyway just because we're not in it… doesn't mean the police won't be." Brick muttered.

"You really think this this was for a robbery?" Bubbles finally broke her silence, " But… why all the…" She wrung her hands, "No… it doesn't make sense- its like… way too complicated for money!"

"Then what other motive is there Bubbles" Blossom finally murmured. "I don't like it either… but I can't think of another motive now that… the… Trickster has… absolved himself… of this one at least." She muttered. Brick put a hand on her shoulder and for once it wasn't shaken off.

Good boy.

Butch scowled, "Yeah but Red if the freak in the mask didn't do it then-!"

"Who did?" Buttercup finished darkly.

**-III-**

_**To: Milady** _

_**From: Boomer** _

_Are you still mad at me?_

_**From: Milady** _

_I'm totally not speaking to you all day tomorrow. If you ever so much as go off by yourself like that ever again I will throw you into the Rowdyruff containment ray!_

_**From: Milady** _

_Yes we still have it! And I will never let you out! EVER AGAIN!_

_**From: Milady** _

_And don't think I won't. I'm mad at you. Like a lot._

_**From: Milady** _

_You scared me. You scared me so bad. The thought of you being all beat up again makes me sick. Don't do it again!_

_**From: Milady** _

_I mean it! NEVER. AGAIN!_

_**From: Milady** _

_CLEAR!_

_**From: Boomer** _

_Yes… milady._

_**-III-** _

_**To: Asswipe** _

_**From: Buttercup** _

_You're a fucking dumb ass. Don't do that shit ever again or I'm gonna kill you myself. We clear? Good. Glad we had this discussion. Have a nice day._

_**From: Asswipe** _

_Damn Butterbabe- were u tat worried bout The Butch? ;)_

_**From: Buttercup** _

_You know what. Never mind. I think the fucker would be doing me a favor. Go after psychopaths to your heart's content._

**-III-**

_**To: Brick** _

_**From: Blossom** _

_One. Protocol exists for a reason._

_Two. If you ever so much as even take a step towards that maniac without me again I'm freezing your feet solid._

_Three: I apologize for my behavior in the library. It was very unprofessional of me…. I hope you don't think too little of me now. I don't blame you in the slightest if you do however._

_**From: Brick** _

_One. I'm aware of protocol._

_Two. Duly noted however I must remind you that fire melts ice. Your method is crude at best. Nice try._

_Three. Nothing to apologize for. You were pissed. It's understandable. That much A'X missing is freaky as hell. If this is really some kind of elaborate plan for a heist… the person we're dealing with is obviously unhinged- more so even than our tricky friend and all this for fucking money?!_

_**From: Blossom** _

… _I have a hard time believing all this is for mere monetary gain Brick…_

_**From: Brick** _

_Listen. We're gonna nail this fucker where it hurts and we're going to make him regret messing with OUR city. Of THAT I can assure you._

_**From: Blossom** _

_Our city huh?_

_**From Brick:** _

_Seeing as we protect it. Yeah. We protect it together. Therefore OUR city- Speaking of partners however- Janey's tomorrow? Coffee's on me._

_**From: Blossom** _

_My behavior this evening hardly merits a free coffee Brick…_

_**From: Brick** _

_Pinky, You've seen me lose it plenty of times. I'm many things but a hypocrite I am not. You're human. Shit happens._

_**From: Blossom** _

_You're right and I'm keeping you up. My apologies. See you tomorrow Brick._

_**From: Brick** _

_You're not keeping me up. I was awake. Sleep is for the weak._

_**From: Brick** _

_But I'm an insomniac… why are YOU up?_

_**From: Blossom** _

_Just working._

_**From: Brick** _

_At close to two in the morning?_

_**From: Blossom** _

_Yes._

_**From: Brick** _

_Why?_

_**From: Blossom** _

_Because I have to work to do._

_**From: Brick** _

_At two in the morning?_

_**From: Blossom** _

_Yes. Problem?_

_**From: Brick** _

_Yes actually. One Red insomniac is enough. Go to sleep._

_**From: Blossom** _

_Sleep is for the weak._

_**From: Brick** _

_Touche._

_**From: Brick** _

_Still. Sleep._

_**From: Blossom** _

_I don't want to._

_**From: Brick** _

_Why?_

_**From: Blossom** _

_Not important. Go to sleep._

_**From: Brick** _

_Okay now my Co-Leader senses are tingling- What's up?_

_**From: Brick** _

_Pinky?_

_**From: Brick** _

_Pinky. Answer me._

_**From: Brick** _

_Ignore me at your peril. I'm still a Rowdyruff Boy- my contract is longstanding I will annoy you until I get what I want._

_**From: Blossom** _

_The sad thing is that's no idle threat is it._

_**From: Brick** _

_Nope._

_Long period in physics tomorrow- sure you wanna risk it?_

_**From: Blossom** _

_No. I'd rather not._

_**From: Blossom** _

_Promise you won't laugh._

_**From: Brick** _

_I swear on the sanctity of my hat I won't laugh_

_**From: Blossom** _

_Hardy har har- very funny._

_**From: Brick** _

_Hey! That's a serious thing Pinky! The hat is sacred! But in all seriousness- I mean it. I won't laugh. What's up?_

_**From: Blossom** _

_This whole thing… it's not about money. It can't be. It's too… personal._

_**From: Brick** _

_Agreed. It makes no sense._

_**From: Blossom** _

_Do you realize how MANY enemies the Powerpuff Girls have made over the years!? Do you!? How many people want revenge! Monsters! Villains! The list is a mile long practically! You've seen the office! This is… some kind of vendetta… I just know it and… And now I've gone and dragged you and your brothers into this!_

_**From: Brick** _

_We knew the risks Pinky._

_**From: Blossom** _

… _. I know… but…_

_**From: Brick** _

_But?_

_**From: Blossom** _

_I'm… scared…._

_**From: Blossom** _

… _Ruff?_

_**From: Blossom** _

_Are you still there?_

_**[ Call from: Brick ]** _

_**-III-** _

_**To: The Toughest fighter** _

_**From: Boomer** _

_Hey BC… any luck?_

_**From: The Toughest fighter** _

_I'm still working on Bubs- she can be stubborn but I'll get her to come around. Don't worry Romeo ;)_

_**From: The Toughest Fighter** _

_Btw any info on what the fuck Cap Boy and Leader girl were talking about until FOUR in the morning? I can't get anything out of her! She claims I "dreamed it"- Bull._

_**From: Boomer** _

_0.o Guess that explains why he was acting so weird this morning. Hmm… I'll get it out of him somehow._

_**From: The toughest Fighter** _

_I will make it worth your while if you do. I'll keep working on our little blonde Juliet XD_

_**From Boomer:** _

_I really wish you'd stop calling her that… -_-_

_But um… anyway… can I ask you something?_

_**From: The Toughest Fighter:** _

_Sure what's up?_

_**From: Boomer** _

_What can you tell me about… Mike Believe?_

_**-III-** _

_**To: Jojo** _

_**From: Mike** _

_Dude, is there a reason your brother is grilling me like no tomorrow right now…?_

_**From: Jojo** _

_Which one? Blue or Green? And will you stop calling me dude!_

_**From: Mike** _

_Blue. Seriously- he's glaring at me like I'm some kind of demon or something. What'd I do?_

_**From: Jojo** _

_Just ignore him. He'll go away. As to what his problem is – no fucking clue. Did you talk too friendly with Bubbles or something?_

_**From: Mike** _

_I don't think so. I mean she freaked when she saw my brace this morning but so did Bloss and I don't see you snapping your teeth at me. Hehehe_

_**From: Jojo** _

_I don't know how many fucking times I have to say it to you people! Pinky and I are friends! F.R.I.E.N.D.S. FRIENDS! She's my co-leader, we work together! She's attractive. I'm male. Fuck off. Leave me alone. It doesn't mean shit!_

_**From: Mike** _

_So… you talking to Bloss until four in the morning…doesn't mean anything either? ;p_

_**From: Jojo** _

… _Shut the fuck up Believe._

**_-III-_ **

_**To: Leader Girl** _

_**From: Buttercup** _

_Tell Believe to cool it with the mice. Funny as it is watching Morebucks run for her life on a daily basis- Little Boy Blue is starting to get suspicious. No doubt Cap Boy's not far behind. I'd warn Snyder too._

_**From: Leader Girl** _

_Agreed. I'll speak to him this afternoon at the rink._

**_-III-_ **

_**To: Boomie** _

_**From: Bubbles :D** _

_Hi Boomie! Listen I know I said I wasn't talking to you today but BC says that you're really really sorry and I guess you've learned your lesson so sorry I was so mean- but you totally scared me!_

_**From: Bubbles : D** _

_But anyways- Blossy's at the rink today and I really wanna get some sketches done so do you wanna come with? :D I know you said you were curious and Blossy even said you could come!_

_**From: Bubbles : D** _

… _Just um you're not allowed to bring or even tell Brick? Are they fighting? : (_

_**From: Boomie** _

_Uh… not that I'm aware of?_

_**From: Bubbles :D** _

… _wow that's weird. Wonder why she doesn't want Brick to know?_

_**From: Bubbles : D** _

_Hmm…. Well anyway I'll meet you in twenty minutes okay! :D See you then Boomie!_

**_-III-_ **

The anticipation in the air was unmistakable- as the students of Townsville High were anxiously counting down the days almost as restlessly as the younger kids were waiting for Santa's big day. Everyone seemed to be smiling- even the teachers.

All in all it was the most wonderful time of the year!

Except for the X' Team.

They had no leads. No way of knowing when the guy would strike next.

Merry fucking Christmas…

"Boomie?"

He froze and then slowly peeked down, she looked up at him with wide eyes- a sketchbook under her arm.

"Bubbles!" He yelped and jumped back- hitting the trunk of the tree _hard_ \- Ow. That was brilliant. Great job there.

The blue puff cocked her head adorably, "What are you doing up there?"

Up there as in a tree. As in he must have looked like an idiot.

"Oh… uh thinking." She giggled and before he knew it she was suddenly nose to nose with him.

"Bout what?" she beamed and his stomach turned to mush.

"…S-Stuff.."

_Moron. Idiot. Dummy._

Another adorable giggle,

"Oh. Sounds like fun."

_Idiot. Dumb ass. Shit for brains._

He cleared his throat, "Uh… yeah. Lots." His gaze trailed. "What are you drawing?"

She blinked, "Oh! A few figure drawings- wanna see?" She flipped the book open with a flourish and his eyes widened.

Her talent was truly incredible. Awe inspiring. The girl seemed to come alive on the page and he could almost see the complicated movements of her- oh hey. His eyebrow rose.

"Are these all of Blossom?" Damn. Boomer had had no idea someone's leg could even _go_ that high over their head. Bubbles beamed,

"Uh huh. I told you she was amazing!" Her smile was huge and Boomer found himself smiling with her. "She makes these boring homework assignments like so much more fun. And see- its not just her look!"

Indeed, the page right after Blossom was filled with who Boomer could only assume was Buttercup- Butch would probably pay a fortune for this particular piece of paper- clearly Buttercup did indeed do yoga. Another flip fo the page- more random people: faces, sketches- the outline of what looked like a cityscape. God… she was incredible. He shook his head and began to turn the page from the sketch of what was clearly a portrait of the mayor but she suddenly grabbed the book back. Her cheeks oddly tinged pink she slammed it shut.

"So… what brings you here Bubbles?"

She frowned and then looked up at him with a pout, " You said you'd come to the rink with me! I was waiting for you!" His eyes popped open. Aw hell! He'd forgotten all about that! Idiot! Dumb ass!

He jumped down immediately and she slid down after him- by instinct his arms went up and caught her. She flushed and he realized just how much of a creep he was being and hurriedly released her.

"Sorry." He mumbled. She smiled however, in her ever forgiving angel way.

"Its no problem Boomie." She led the way down the path past the celebrating students: Grateful at long last they were free from the hell that school for a long vacation at last.

"How were your midterms?" She skipped along. He grimaced.

"Err… okay I guess…" He sighed. "I don't think I did too good on my Geometry…"

She frowned, "Yeah… I hate that class. But cheer up, I bet you did fine- have some confidence Boomie!" She beamed and grabbed his hands. "I have every faith in you!"

… _She is truly an angel._

He was so unworthy of the magical being that was Bubbles Anne Utonium it was almost painful at times- to be at her side a privilege so woefully undeserved…for her to deign to spend even a few moments with him let alone the hours they had spent on patrol, over movies or simply walking the golden streets of Townsville…

He was unworthy… and in retrospect he ought to stop sullying her presence with his own…

But he just couldn't.

She was his angel… and even if it was unnecessary seeing as she could so easily kick his or any one else's sorry ass all the way to Antarctica if she so wished – he still… he wanted nothing more than to protect her. To protect that glowing smile and make sure it was forever on her face. To preserve that piece of living sunshine that was the city of Townsville's own joy and laughter….

… and Boomer was a creep but he needed to remember that line too. That was a good one and…

No… what…what was this little frown on her fce!?

This was unacceptable! What had he done!?

"Bubbles?" He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes had come to rest longingly on a-… oh. The poster for the toy drive which had come and went- for the first time she hadn't been able to participate actively in it- too engrossed in this investigation of a madman who had way too much time on his hands… and also had _terrible_ timing to boot.

"Bubbles…" he murmured again and she sighed heavily.

"I know its silly… and it's the children getting the toys who… matter most… but… I really do… enjoy helping out every year- seeing their faces… its just…" She sighed again. "There's always next year I guess…"

He nodded, "Yeah… you know I think I wanna help out next year too."

She gasped, " Wait really!" Her hands clasped together. "I thought you guys weren't into the whole… ."

Boomer shrugged, "Well… truth be told it wasn't that we weren't _into_ it… its just we never… celebrated is all. We gave each other gifts and stuff." Another shrug. "And I think – don't tell anyone- but I think Big Bro was actually kind of bummed our tree got… trashed." He mumbled and she flinched. "I think he was looking forward to it."

She frowned again. He hated that look. "I feel bad though… all that money and-."

Boomer put his hand on her shoulder once again, "Bubbles… trust me… in the scheme of things… Big Bro especially was so relieved we all were okay that I don't think he cares about a hundred bucks give or take."

She wrung her hands, 'That's true… it really could have been so much worse…" She shivered. "Blossy almost went-."

He nodded, " Exactly- we're all still here… that's the important thing."

" Yeah… I just feel bad- at this time of year where everyone is supposed to be delighted and happy… instead we have a whole bunch of scared people and… well merry Christmas…" She mumbled the last part.

Her favorite holiday. Her favorite time of year. The sheer _joy_ that had lit up her face as she talked about it…

And now someone was threatening to take it away from her.

Their first Christmas as a team! Their first… X' Christmas as she had put it.

… No… Boomer wouldn't allow it! Not this year! Psycho mad man or not… Boomer was going to salvage it… he was going to rescue this Christmas… somehow.

It had to be… it had to be everything she loved. Everything she enjoyed about this holiday. Everything she looked forward to!

Something… he would find a way. He didn't know how yet… but… but he would!

_It has to be perfect! Perfect darn it! This is going to be the most perfect... Christmas she's ever had... or I'm gonna die trying!_

They paused at the big metal doors which led to Townsville High's ingenious combination of a basketball court and with a single mechanism would turn back into an ice rink. Boomer had seen it done once or twice last year- a few random assemblies… mostly the horrorifyingly awkward gender separated assemblies and health seminars he had been forced to endure with his brothers and the rest of the male population of the class of 2011.

Butch had obviously taken it to heart.

Brick had been – Boomer suspected - as mortified as him but had hidden it quite well.

…Boomer hadn't been able to look at Bubbles in the face for a week.

The angel only effortlessly opened the doors and led him through them by the hand.

**-III-**

The place was more or less empty.

Save for one figure on the ice.

He blinked. Then blinked again.

_Holy… shit._

She _was_ good! Bubbles hadn't been exaggerating in the slightest. Her sister _was_ amazing. And it wasn't because Boomer was biased either- the chick was _good_ and she made every moment seem effortless when even Boomer knew how difficult some of those jumps were that she was landing seemingly without a second thought. He'd watched the Olympics after all- not so much figure skating cause his brothers had declared it a ' _girly sport'_ but he'd caught snippets of it on the news.

And Blossom Marie Utonium… was blowing every single one of those professionals out of the water.

She was moving so damn _fast_ – and didn't she get dizzy!? He caught Bubbles' eye whose eyes were glowing with pride and joy at the incredible sight – because it _was_ unreal. She flew in the air- once. Twice. _THREE_ times- with a spin to each one- landing on one foot- then bending over, hands touching the ice as her body arched.

Shit man where was his phone!? Big Bro _had_ to see this!

Her eyes however went wide and she slapped his phone down with a quick shake of the head.

"No Boomie- she doesn't like people taking pictures and stuff."

"Yeah but-!" Another firm shake of the head. Damn it. Oh well. She was speeding up again and up in the air she went- landing on one foot and a ringing laugh escaping her as she spun fluidly in a circle.

Bubbles grinned and hopped upon the bleacher. Boomer remained standing for a moment more.

"C'mon Blossy you can do it." She murmured as Blossom abruptly turned around so she was skating backwards before- up she went- one spin, two and- OOH! That… looked like it hurt. Bubbles grimaced and tentatively opened one eye.

Slow clapping ensued and she flew a strand of hair away from her mouth as she sat up legs still splayed out and looked distinctly exasperated.

'"Very funny Michael." She said dryly.

Oh… well speak of the devil. Mike leaned over the side and continued his slow clap.

"Damn Bloss- you almost had it this time too." Believe grinned and a distinctive finger went up before she placed a hand on her knee and pushed herself back up.

"Hilarious. You ought to be a comedian really." She stuck her hand out and a bottle of water was promptly placed in it.

"Aw c'mon Bloss you know I'm only kidding with ya- you'll nail it soon enough. You taught yourself a double in what… three weeks?"

"More like two." She threw her neck back as she drank.

"Oh- well my mistake Miss Utonium. – So will we be seeing you on the winner's podium this time around or are you going to push it back another Olympic season."

Another distinctive finger. "Ha ha. Again _hilarious_ – jack ass." More laughter but then his eyebrow rose as he seemed to catch sight of them. He smirked deviously. Again… it looked _awfully_ familiar…

… Overthinking. He was overthinking.

"Well will you look at that- a Rowdyruff Boy's come to visit our little rink!"

The water went spurting out of her mouth and she whirled around with a hoarse gasp.

"WHAT-! Oh…" The color returned to her face. "O-Oh its you Boomer." She said shakily. Mike blinked and wiped off his face- thoroughly soaked and her cheeks went crimson. "O-Oh dear. Sorry Michael."

Another blink. Another deadpan stare. Her cheeks went redder. And she cleared her throat. Once. Twice. Before she seemed to look past Boomer like- OHO!

_Hehehee looking for someone your Puffy highness?_

He gave a small wave and Bubbles gasped slightly,

"Oh dear! Sorry Blossy but you said he could come today I thought-!"

She blinked, "Oh… yes… yes I did… sorry I'm a bit distracted- it slipped my mind." She rubbed her arm sheepishly. Mike was still thoroughly soaked but he merely folded his arms as she skated over to them both. Again avoiding Mike's look. What was the story there he wondered? The kid looked awfully smug for some reason…

Bubbles jumped down before she linked her arms behind her back "You're not mad are you?" She looked up with the biggest most innocent blue eyed gaze Boomer had ever seen- how could anyone be angry at such a n angel! _How!_

Certainly not her big sister, she flashed her a small smile. "No sweetie, like I said it merely slipped my mind- you stay as long as you wish." small chuckle and then she turned to Boomer. "Welcome Boomer- sorry I reacted in such a way." Another sheepish arm rub.

… He would store this for later use.

"Its no prob Blossom so… how long have you been doing this anyway- I mean you're fraking incredible! Some of those jumps man! " Her cheeks went pink and she cleared her throat again.

"Well I wouldn't go _that_ far-."

"Oh please Bloss- this is a classic example of why X' being labeled a "steroid" in some circles is such bull." Mike had strolled over "Boomer am I right in saying that we'd be a shoe in for gold at the Olympics if Miss Utonium were in it or what?"

"Again… you're over exaggerating-."

"Not by much." He shrugged listlessly. Again she flushed.

"Over exaggerating." She repeated. "Very much so. Now… if you'll all excuse me…?"

Bubbles giggled, "Absolutely we were never here Blossy- I'm just doing some sketches." She beamed and Blossom's smile was warm.

"Alright then- call if you need me."

"No no- like I said we're not here- you skate to your hearts content! Now vamos!"

Blossom chuckled but nevertheless skated away. Bubbles floated back up to her bleacher and opened her sketchpad.

"Say Boom I have to clean up shop in fifteen but you want a cup of cocoa or something fore I do?"

Boomer blinked, Mike was swinging a a ring of keys on his forefinger…

And he still looked damn _smug_ for some reason.

Hmm…

"… I think I'll take you up on that offer." Mike raised an eyebrow but nonetheless nodded.

"Okie dokie- follow me."

He led the way to an enclosed room which smelled oddly like a strange combination of rubber, sweat and… fried food? There were two tables half hazardly shoved at one wall- and a counter in front of what were shelves and shelves of skates.

"Welcome to the skate shop my man." He hopped over the counter- his prior injury had apparently healed… well wasn't that _lucky_. Cheerful whistling ensued as the hot chocolate machine whizzed to life and Boomer settled into the seat.

"So, how's the investigation going? I asked Jojo about it but all I got was a grunt and angry eyes so…" He trailed and began stirring the drink. "How you take it?"

"Plain's fine." Boomer's eyes had fixed on his face- or more specifically his profile. He could almost see it plain as day- the golden mask nested on the bridge of that slightly crooked nose- shielding those otherwise unmistakable silver colored eyes shadowed by that dark hood.

"It's going I guess…" He took a sip of his cocoa and Mike began making his own. "I mean losing our number one suspect… kind of puts a damper on things but-." He shrugged. "Can't be helped.

Mike was silent for a bit as he stirred in some whipped cream from a mini fridge below the counter. "Yeah, Bloss was yellin' about that its why I dragged her out here- speaking of which she's great right? Like I said- X equaling a "steroid" is such _bull."_ He shook his head.

Another sip. "Yeah, totally- it's because of those Citysville losers right?"

He snorted, "Course it is- that lame ass dump would do _anything_ to get an advantage- bunch of fucking cheaters is what they are!" He buzzed his lips. "They've stolen our cup from us year after year but not for much longer- oh no- not with Michael Ethan Believe leading the pack!" He took a sip of his own. "Oh no- The Townsville High Briners are gonna win that Tri City Cup and reclaim our glory! The way they won last year was _bull_ – fucking technicality give me a break!"

The glasses seemed to shake for a moment and the kid seemed to stiffen before clearing his throat, "I mean- you know cheaters and shit. Butch ain't allowed to play at Citysville games right? Cause of the X' shit they bullied through the league?"

Boomer's eyes narrowed more and it wasn't due to the unfair ruling that had more or less condemned his brother to the bench at each and every fucking Citysville game: all the other cities in the league saw how _stupid_ it was- but Citysville was hell bent on making anyone X' positive miserable.

Assholes.

But assholes in football leagues didn't make glasses shake.

He took a lingering sip of his cocoa.

"Yeah, total bull. Guess those asses would resort to any nasty _trick_ to get an advantage huh?"

The hockey player froze in mid sip. His fingers seemed to clench. Boomer's eyes fastened on them.

"Yeah." He took big gulp of his cocoa. " Total assholes- they know Metroville and Townsville got the better talent and they're jealous as fuck. Metroville I don't mind losing against… Citysville though… fuck that shit." He muttered. And his gaze was fixed on the counter, the wall, anywhere but Boomer.

He leaned his chair back slightly and did his best impersonation of the Rowdy King's infamous withering look. The gulping got faster and faster before the cup got slammed back down on the counter in front of them.

"So… what'd you think of that little trick- joke!" He corrected quickly. "You know… making Bloss freak out like that- priceless right?" A snicker. It sounded fake as fuck.

"Yeah… definitely- what's that about?" He narrowed his eyes more.

"Eh- you know the deal- Operation… err what did you call it again?"

"Queenship." Boomer finished his cocoa nonchalantly. Mike snapped his fingers. A skate fell off the wall. He practically dove to pick it back up.

"Oh yeah- sorry a little distracted bud!"

_I bet you are…_

Another abrupt throat clearing. "Well O.Q. and shit is a go right- so… well Bloss has this thing about your brother… not seeing her skate… kind of weird I'll admit but she's set on it." He shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow, "Huh- weird."

"Tell me about it. She's fine with anyone else… well within reason- some of the pigs I unfortunately have to call teammates aren't welcome but unfortunately our whole "land of the free" is a pretty big part of our constitution-." His voice trailed.

_Like innocent before guilty perhaps?_

Boomer's eyebrows furrowed more-he continued channeling Brick – he was after all a Rowdyruff Boy… and this kid was a norm… a norm with a secret.

Now what would Brick do in this situation?

He finished his drink nonchalantly.

"Yeah true-. Sucks to uphold the law and shit sometimes don't it?"

He had suddenly become rather engrossed in polishing a random skate.

" Yeah I guess." There was no way that blade wasn't spotless by now. " So… Jojo tells me you guys don't have a suspect anymore? That guy in the mask ain't your guy after all?"

He nodded, "Yeah- he's off the hook for now- but man… what a _weirdo._ " That cloth froze in mid wipe. "I mean… running around in such a stupid get up and beating up bad guys- what does he think he's in some kind of comic book?" He snickered and he caught a flash of irritation in those silver eyes.

"Well I mean, hey what are you gonna do- if you wanna be some kind of vigilante and shit you gotta have a disguise."

"Yeah but it still looks stupid." He shook his head, "Seriously-" He stood from his chair and leaned over the counter. "Sometimes I wonder if the guy's all there you know or if he's-." He rolled a finger next to his head and Believe stiffened more. "Ah well, we'll figure out who he is soon enough."

"That right?" He met Boomer's gaze evenly. "You got any leads?"

Blue met silver.

"We've got a couple ideas. You wanna know something _fucked up_ though- and this has gotta be kept under wraps but I can trust ya right bud?"

"Sure thing pal."

Boomer leaned closer- " We have pretty good reason to believe the guy goes to Townsville High."

_SPLAT_

Mike swore, " Aw hell! Fuck Boom pass me that towel will ya- this piece of junk is always on the fritz!" The machine had started randomly malfunctioning and Boomer's eyebrow rose.

"Need help there?"

"N-No! All good just-!" He punched the side of the machine. "There we go. Like I said- piece of junk-!" More fake laughter. "Aw shit… fuck sorry Boom I gotta take care of this- but you ought to go back to your own little lady anyway- she was all excited about you coming today." He grinned. "And you know… I don't think it was just because she wanted to show off her sister's skating if you know what I'm saying eh?" He elbowed him meaningfully. "Eh-Eh. So when you going to ask Bubbles out anyway?"

Boomer choked on his remaining cocoa. " M-Me!? Bubbles!? Are you insane!?"

_Or potentially psychotic…_

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Uh… no? It's pretty obvious Boomer." He folded his arms and leaned against the counter. "Chick's crazy about you… you're clearly crazy about her…?" He put a hand up and spun it idly, "So you know shouldn't you just… get the whole thing moving?"

He felt his face go crimson. Mike rolled his eyes,

"Seriously? You're joking right? Don't tell me you don't see it?"

"See…what?"

He blinked once. Then twice.

Before he started snickering and then shook his head,

"You know what Boom, never mind- you'll see soon enough." He flashed him a thumb's up. Boomer was still extremely confused. This seemed to make him laugh more before he waved Boomer out. "Go back to your little Puff – let me close up shop here- Bloss has got… twenty more minutes give ro take before I have to cover the ice."

"Oh yeah there's a game tonight right?"

"Yep. Against Metroville at least so I don't have to worry about Citysville shitheads mucking up my rink."

"… you _really_ don't like that place do you?"

He scowled and once again Boomer could swear the wall of skates had begun to slightly shake.

"Like I said- fucking. _Cheaters._ That cup is _mine_ damn it!"

He however paused and snuck a glance behind him. "Err… right uh… so get going Blue Romeo- your Juliet awaits!"

"… What the hell is with everyone calling me and Bubbles-!" The metal grate went down. "That." Boomer finished with a huff.

**-III-**

She was hard at work when he returned to her side. She looked up for a moment but just as quickly retreated back into her latest masterpiece. Her pencil flew across the page at a dizzying speed- one moment it was a curved line the next a leg had appeared- two more swishes and Blossom's torso arched in a near perfect U' that was… honest to God hell of a sight.

She was a wonder.

Blossom once again sped up – Bubbles tensed but- he grimaced and she hid her eyes. Once again… that was a bust.

"She's been working on that jump forever- she just can't get the third spin in before she's on the ground." She shook her head. "It's driving her nuts- the axel is a super hard jump in of itself but a triple is like ridiculous and don't even get me started on a quad." She shook her head again.

Boomer whistled softly under his breath, "So… "How long's she been at it? Skating I mean?"

"Um… let's see-." She lifted her hand and began counting the fingers. "One, two… three… err… She frowned.

He chuckled. "You too eh?"

Her eyes widened and she sighed, "Oh My God yes… its so confusing sometimes- we were born at "five"-." She airquoted. "But we've only been around for technically _eleven_ years so some people actually argue we're only eleven! And official paperwork- bleh its so annoying- we were "born" in 1998… but we were born at five and – ugh so _annoying_."

Boomer snorted, "And then you get the people who take it so _literally_ – like you know how long it took Brick to get his permit because some idiot at the DMV was _convinced_ Big Bro was _ten_ because that's what his paper work said?!"

Her eyes went wide and she slapped her hands over her mouth, "S-Someone…" Snort. "Actually thought… _Brick_ was _ten!?"_ Sputter. Snort. Shoulders shaking.

Boomer barely swallowed his own laughter down. Just the mere _memory_ of that afternoon would have him rolling on the ground if he didn't control himself. "O-Oh God yeah. It was one of thse beuracracry type guys… and Brick was just like… _" DO I LOOK TEN YEARS OLD TO YOU DIPSHIT!"_ He was so pissed… it was hilarious."

"Well someone obviously needs to learn to not take things so literally."

Boomer snorted, "Yeah… that's basically the G rated version of what Big Bro said to the guy."

She giggled before a comfortable silence descended on them. The only sound being the occasional swish of the ice skates.

"So… to answer your question basically Blossy… began skating when she was nine years old… or four apparently according to the DMV." She giggled and he snickered before a slight clearing of the throat, "She was a natural. A wonder. Janey- Mike's mom- was the one that taught her the super, super basics you know- standing up after a fall, how to balance, how to glide all that but everything else… all self-taught. BC and I could both barely stand up straight and there Blossy was zipping around like it was second nature to her… maybe it was who knows."

"She is pretty good." He murmured. "And if you say she's only been skating for six-."

"Well… Five" She murmured. "She lost a year. She quit for a year I mean."

"A year?"

Her fingers went to her mouth. "Forget I said anything Boomer." He jolted back as she stood abruptly.

"Bubbles?"

She was wringing her hand. "No like _really_ forget I said anything Boomer… _please."_ She continued wringing those hands and it was putting a bad feeling in Boomer's gut. Nonetheless her voice was firm and he nodded. She seemed to sag in relief. Again… feeling… bad… what was the explanation here?

Another silence descended only this time it was uncomfortable.

"Well judging from what I see now… she'll get it soon I bet." He smiled wanly.

"Y-Yeah. Def." Her smile was weak.

_Patience… just… don't pry. Whatever you do dumb ass don't pry._

"You okay Bubbles?"

… _I wash my hands of you- you really are the Dumb and The Dumbest._

She stiffened, "Huh? Of course Boomie why do you ask?"

"You just seem…"

_Nervous. Frightened. Upset._

"Kind of off."

_DUMB ASS!_

She blinked and then that dratted hand wringing began again. "O-Oh… well I mean… I was… I'm kind of nervous about this… A'X thing I guess." She sighed. "And I know Blossy is too- I heard her talking to someone last night- I mean I thought it was Brick but I guess not if they're fighting…"

"Bubbles-."

"Which is why her being here skating right now is _so_ good-she seems… happy." The last word was almost said in a whisper. "It's pretty dumb I know… I just… worry sometimes." She sighed and Boomer fought the urge to embrace her right then and there.

"It's not stupid. You love your sister." He murmured. "I mean I worry about Big Bro a lot too…"

_Despite the fact he's a stubborn dumb ass._

"Well… I guess someone has to look out for him." She murmured. "He doesn't… seem the type to like asking for help."

He rolled his eyes, "You have _no_ idea milady."

She giggled but then sobered, " But… he seems to have loosened up kind of lately though." She murmured. "Its nice to see. It looks like him and Mike are actually friends now- still don't get why he was so… hostile to him before though- kind of weird no offense."

_Jealous Rowdy Kings are a very strange species Milady…_

He shrugged, "Just rubbed him the wrong way I guess."

She nodded, " Yeah I can see that… Mike's… got an _interesting_ sense of humor sometimes." She giggled. "Drives Blossy _crazy._ "

"Yeah… Brick's not one to deal with the "class clown" type well." Boomer chuckled and she giggled.

Yeah… Class clown… a jokester… a guy who seemed to like playing _tricks_ on people… mostly Morebucks.

…And the Rowdyruff Boys…

… _Tricksters_ tended to do that lately.

It had to be him.

Everything… just added up. The height. The build. The unexplained injuries. The fact he knew about the mood ring eyes. The fact the Trickster baited Big Bro and knew _just_ how to get under his brother's buttons. He had used Blossom like a cat with a string- and like clockwork his infatuated Rowdy Majesty had acted in just the way the guy had wanted. Almost like he'd had practice.

And God knows Mike's favorite hobby was messing with Brick any damn chance he got, teasing him mercilessly about his infatuation and growing crush on the Pink Puff- even more than Boomer himself dared.

But… Boomer had no physical proof.

After all, after a truly horrifying internet search last night apparently skating injuries _were_ capable of being that bloody and deep and jeez Boomer had to give the guy mad props… Hockey was freaking dangerous!

Still… it just… something just told Boomer that for once… he was actually _right._

He buzzed his lips. Fucking hell. What was he going to do?

Mike and Brick were friends…

And… Brick had… never had friends.

… And Boomer didn't want Brick to go back to being friendless and miserable.

… But the Trickster was a mental case who made Blossom mad.

Which made Brick mad.

Which meant Mike was bad.

… Right?

But if it _was_ Mike… of course he'd be protecting the girls… Boomer saw how devoted Mike was to them.

And…in a way Boomer couldn't blame him. If he had…somehow mastered some kind of weird magic tricks or puppetry or whatever someone called the tricks with the wire and the cups… seriously that had been fucked up- what the hell had even- how did one even-!? Ugh, not important. The point was Mike Believe had obviously seen firsthand how overwhelmed the girls had been… and no doubt the criminal population would have taken advantage… hence the whole Blossom getting shot thing… and-.

Fuck… in those circumstances Boomer would have acted too.

So… Mike was a good guy…?

… Then why keep it a secret?

Or was it even a secret? Was Boomer overanalyzing again? Possible- he tended to do that when he was nervous and well- a psycho with A'X needles…. Yeah that made Boom nervous.

Would that explain why the Trickster was so angry too? He'd been _pissed_ – his friends being in an accident… yeah that'd make a guy mad… oh wait…

_Oh shit._

Janey.

Janey Believe had a broken wrist.

Mike's _mom_ had been in that accident.

No wonder the guy was out for blood.

He sighed and hung his head. This was making his brain hurt.

He had no physical proof, all of this was circumstantial and there was the key factor that _Brick_ hadn't noticed anything – that _Blossom_ hadn't noticed anything. His two leaders – the smartest kids in school- hadn't seen or noticed anything amiss with their hockey stick wielding not so graceful friend here…

And the skate shop!? What had _that_ been all about!? How had.. had that been him or well… okay so technically they were I California which meant tiny earthquakes could happen… anytime but…

It was ludicrous. Idiotic. It made no sense whatsoever!

So… why couldn't Boomer just accept he was wrong… and just had this annoyingly stubborn sense that he was right!?

Because he wasn't!

…Wasn't he?

"Boomie?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by the angel besides him. Crap. Of all the times to zone out!

"S-Sorry Bubbles I um-."

She gave him a tiny smile, "It's okay Boomie… it's kind of silly I know-."

He shook his head frantically, "N-NO! I mean-!" He cleared his throat, "I mean no I am the dumb and dumbest-." She frowned.

"I wish you'd stop calling yourself that." She muttered. "I just want to kick those brothers of yours' sometimes." She buzzed her lips.

"Well I mean-." She gave him an icy look and he shut his mouth.

Her frown faded however and she sighed instead, "You're so much smarter than you think you are Boomie… and you've got a creative spirit that's just…unreal- you looked so… _happy_ on that stage- like you were in your element- I just can't stop watching it."

His cheeks burned but she was far away- her voice drifting as she closed her eyes,"It's like when Blossy's on the ice and she enters her own magical world where she has no fears, no worries- everything that's bothering her… just goes away."

"Sounds nice…" he murmured. The Pink Puff remained blissfully content in her little skating world. Boomer doubted she even saw them at this point.

"It is. It's why I thought I dunno that Blossy would… like having that music box back after it had been lost for so long-."

He flinched. Right. That. He also still had yet to get answers for _that_. Blossom's reaction had been nothing less than _bizarre_ and Brick who obviously had much more self-control than Boomer had after that initial night ceased hounding his counterpart about it.

But still… that hadn't been _lost_ – that had clearly been _hidden,_ but it was precious to her- maybe the sight of it broken had saddened her- Bubbles had mentioned they'd brought it everywhere to get it fixed after all.

"I just wish we could fix it." He was interrupted from his thoughts again. "I mean... Yeah every jeweler we went to said it was a "lost cause"-." She air quoted. "But they didn't even _try_ \- they just looked at it and said- "nope not happening"- meanies." She grumbled. "You know I don't like to throw the whole "I'm a Powerpuff Girl and I save your butt on a daily basis" card but oooh I was tempted to that day!" She pouted.

"So no one would fix it?"

She shook her head, "No, it was too "far gone"- ha! All the pieces are there I'll tell you what it was- _laziness_ – that's what!" She scowled and pursed her lips. "You know what's worse we had actually saved that stupid store from being robbed like literally a week before- that's like gratitude for you Hmmph!" She buzzed her lips.

"Wow… uh yeah- real gratitude."

"I mean not for nothing but of all of us… Blossy… like never asks for anything- and almost every part of her "stipend" goes to charity- I'm not kidding- and the guy couldn't give us like five extra minutes! Jerk face." She crossed her arms. "She finally asks for _one_ little thing… and no one in the city can even bother to try so what does she do? She gives up and hides it because she can't bear to throw it away! Yeah I know she hid it Boomie- I might be blonde but I'm not _dumb_!"

"I never said-!"

"I know you didn't- but I dunno… maybe part of me just wanted to think it was only lost and that… Blossy wasn't doing her normal… Blossyness and just bottling everything up and pretending it doesn't bother her." She bit her lip. "I worry about her Boomie… I really do. But she'd never listen to me… she won't even listen to Buttercup half the time or Daddy for that matter."

He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him then, eyes wide and luminous.

"She's a stubborn one I've noticed. She's the only one I've ever seen _not_ back down in a fight with Big Bro after all."

"No she just yells right back." She giggled. He chuckled.

"Yeah those two man…" He shook his head. "But… listen." She cocked her head. "So… about this music box."

She frowned. "What about it?"

"You still got it?"

She blinked, "Um… yes?"

"Good because I think I have a solution to your little dilemma."

Her eyes got huge. "Wha-? But Boomie we brought it to everyone who-!"

He smirked. "Not… _everyone_ my lady."

He stood and she looked up at him and then at the hand he extended towards her.

"Boomie?"

"See milady… there's _one_ person- someone who can fix _anything_ – that we've yet to try-" He continued to keep his hand out. " Do you trust me?"

She blinked but then slowly nodded.

"Yes."

The pink puff didn't even look up as the door closed behind them.

_**-III-** _

Walter's was probably the busiest machine shop Boomer knew of in the city- and sure enough it was pretty packed but nonetheless they were waved in without argument- everyone here knew who Boomer was by now after all and Bubbles? Well who _didn't_ recognize Townsville's own joy and laughter?

A few agog looks nonetheless went in his direction however- maybe because the blue puff was clinging to his hand and looking slightly nervous surrounded as they were by various power tools and machinery that looked like it could crush a man in seconds.

"Boomer what can I do for you?" Brick's shop teacher / boss / mentor James Walter met them halfway through in their search.

"Hi Mr. Walter – we're just looking for Brick you seen him?"

"Oh yeah- Jojo's all locked up in that workshop of his. Speaking of which." He dug in his pocket and shoved a handful of bills in Boomer's hand. "Will you _please_ get it through that boy's thick skull I am not taking his money- he's free to use that space as long as he needs to! I encourage my students – I don't profit off them!" He shook his head.

Boomer chuckled, "I'll try Mr. Walter but you know Brick…"

"That I do- stubborner than a mule that one."

"That's an understatement sir."

Another booming laugh and a burly hand went on his shoulder. "Well I'll leave you to it. Mr. Jojo. Miss Utonium." He sauntered away with a whistle in his wake. Mr. Walter was just one of those ever happy guys that despite the fact he was strict as hell nonetheless it was obvious the guy was one of the few teachers left in the world who genuinely A) loved what he was doing- and B) genuinely cared about his students.

The guy was single handedly responsible for Brick getting his license. His car. And had without a second thought offered Brick space in his garage for a new workshop. Boomer had no doubt the guy had also wanted to land a punch in Mojo's gut the second he had ever seen Brick wander in the school with a black eye, bandaged head and a slight limp on his right side. C'X could heal a lot… but a crowbar still did some pretty nasty damage.

Once again his gaze drifted to the blonde angel at his side. Hardcore huh? Heh… He felt a small smile curl on his face. An angel of justice with hell of a right hook... that was Miss Bubbles Anne Utonium alright.

Said angel cast him a hopeful look as she clutched the little white box to her tightly.

"Will Brick mind if we bother him?" She said sweetly, "I mean I don't wanna interrupt him or anything…"

He shook his head as he led her through the open workshop- towards the back and what more or less had become "Brick's area" – the usual bay he worked at and the door to the small office space his older brother had happily converted into a workshop. Sounds of tools and a few mumbled curses emanated from it- but nonetheless with a nonchalance he wasn't really feeling but to ease his lady's nerves, Boomer knocked on the door.

"Trust me milady, my brother can fix _anything._ "

He knocked again. Then a third time. Damn it.

"Big Bro- Its Boomer!"

"I'm aware- I'm busy. Go away."

He blinked. Damn it.

"Big Bro I just have a favor to ask."

"Good for you! Again. _Busy."_

Bubbles sighed, "Boomie- c'mon he's in a bad mood-."

The door opened and he blinked. His brother's shirt was covered… in _oil._ He looked thoroughly exasperated but nonetheless he was giving Bubbles an odd look.

"Bubs… what are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow.

_Oh sure… you won't open the door for your little brother but you will for anyone else._

Bubbles smiled, "Hi Brick, sorry to bother you but um-." She held out the box and his brother looked at it oddly. "We were wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a look at this."

Again an odd look, "What is it?" He said slowly but nonetheless took the box.

"Um… it's well-."

"Remember that music box Big Bro?" The Rowdy King froze. "Well apparently it was super important to Blossom and no one in this town would even try to fix it- it was beyond their skills." Flattery was always an option. Boost the already inflated ego. "I told Bubbles if _anyone_ could fix it, it was Brick Jojo."

His eyebrow rose more but nonetheless a familiar arrogant smirk curled on his brother's face. _Bingo._ "Damn right- okay you two- into my office." He waved them both in. Bubbles gasped and clasped her hands together as she almost skipped in. Brick gave him a knowing look and Boomer's face went pink.

"Wow! Brick you sure have a lot of stuff in here!" She was looking around awed. " _Oooh!_ What's this one do?" She picked up a random gadget and began fiddling with it.

"Uh- that's just a prototype!" Brick quickly plucked it from her hands, and slid a stool over. "Here you go Bubs have a seat- Boom put that somewhere will you." He tossed it to him and Boomer barely caught it but nonetheless swallowed a snicker.

Intentional or not clearly Brick was going to be wary of having Bubbles near _any_ of his inventions for a while now… though in her defense she really hadn't known and when she'd ever found out she had accidently broken that power converter- already destroyed and unworkable but the principle was there apparently- she had been so mortified and apologetic Brick had practically been gasping for air and it had taken both her sisters to get her to release him from some kind of "apology" hug.

Boomer leaned against a wall as Bubbles perched on the stool.

"Everything should be in there- we scoured the room and more or less found every gear and-."

Brick was examining it. His face unreadable.

"And I mean we took it to jeweler after jeweler but no one would try like Boomie said and one guy even laughed at us! Can you believe it! How rude! After everything the Powerpuff Girls do for this city and Blossy just cried and cried-!"

Again Brick's face was unreadable but his fist clenched regardless.

"So…" She wrung her hands. "Is it a lost cause really or-?"

"No." The answer was immediate and Boomer could already see the wheels turning in Brick's head. "It's just like a puzzle." He murmured and began examining one of the brass colored pieces and then played with the small key between his forefinger and thumb. "It's obviously not a lost cause because it still plays. I hope you reported that store to the better business bureau… or at least let it be known the bastard made a Powerpuff Girl cry." He mumbled. "That would be enough to drive him out of business I believe."

She sighed, "That's not very nice Brick."

"I don't condone laziness. Nor do I condone ignorance. He clearly was exhibiting both. Give me a few days."

Her eyes popped open and she jumped up, "You mean it!"

He shrugged, "Like I said- it's just a puzzle."

"Oh… Oh my God Brick!" She threw her arms around his waist. "Oh my God thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He patted her back awkwardly, "Err right- Bubbles. Air. Necessary to live."

"Oh! Sorry!" He exhaled deeply as she released her bone crushing grip. Her phone buzzed then and she looked at it.

"OH! Oh dear! I totally forgot to text Blossy- um excuse me boys! _Blossy? Oh! I'm sorry me and Boomie went off somewhere? What? I can't hear you – uh… walking past a construction zone!"_

Brick closed the door behind her. Boomer folded his arms.

"What the hell?" Brick tapped his fingers irritably on the door. "What are you playing at?"

"Hmm? Big bro I haven't the foggiest idea-." He put a hand up.

"Save it." He buzzed his lips.

"You _can_ fix it right?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Of course I can fix it. The question is _why_ am I fixing it in the first place? Pinky's reaction was less than-."

Boomer shook his head quickly. "C'mon Big Bro! Like Bubbles said that was Blossom's prized possession and I thought you were having trouble finding a good present for her- so _voila_ here ya go- one fixed music box courtesy of Brick Jojo! Not to mention… you know it might get you some major brownie points…"

He glowered though his nose went pink. "How many times am I going to have to get it through your thick skull you nincompoop! I do not like-!"

"I never said you did! You were the one who wanted to get her a nice present. You're the one who keeps bringing that _other_ thing up." He snickered and his brother flushed more. "C'mon Big Bro if anyone can do it, it's you."

He rolled his eyes, "I never said I wouldn't fix it- I was just curious as to why- obviously I'm going to fix it- it is the perfect thank you for everything she's done for us."

"Exactly! And hey Christmas _is_ coming-." He grinned and elbowed him. "Maybe if you're lucky there'll be some mistletoe involved too eh-eh."

His brother's cheeks burned red before he cleared his throat. Hard. "If… If that does indeed happen… friends… can…k-kiss I suppose" More throat clearing. "It'd just be a peck on the cheek. Calm the fuck down."

He grinned, "Whatever you say sir." He snickered.

"Shut the hell up."

The door suddenly burst open and Bubbles was breathing hard.

"Guys! Guys! Something- Something's up at City hall! Blossy said she called you Brick but you didn't-."

His brother's eyes went wide and he dove back to his desk before digging through papers and unearthing his Ephone. "Fuck!" He hissed before slamming it to his ear. "Pinky, what's the situation? …What the- slow down! Are you-? Pinky you need to calm down- Yeah and I'm the Queen of England-… okay the hair comment ain't necessary- just… stay there- Pinky… calm down… I'm on my way."

He turned to them both.

"Let's go."

**-III-**

City Hall plaza was in chaos. Police cars were _everywhere_. Brick touched down first and bolted towards the steps where a very impatient puff Queen was waiting and two confused Greens sat looking more or less mystified.

"Bout time you guys showed up!" BC waved them over.

"The hell's going on?" Boomer tried to catch the Reds' conversation but Blossom had already grabbed Brick and they had retreated farther up the steps. Their lips were moving far too rapidly to even try to read.

"Hell if we know- Red just showed up and dragged us out here."

"We got a category three M.O. alert- we haven't had one of those… honestly in forever." BC quipped and Bubbles gasped.

"M.O. alert?" Boomer frowned.

"Direct call from the Mayor's office. The hotline isn't so basic as I used to be- to make our lives easier we split it you know- M.O. mayor and the city government directly an X' alert is more or less that- a supernatural being." BC had begun digging in her pocket and took out a piece of gum. Her eyes darted where the Reds were still in conversation.

"So what's an M.O usually?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Super villain mostly." Bubbles settled on the steps. "Or a non-monster threat. We were gonna issue one before you three decided to take matters into your own hands." She glowered and Boomer twiddled his thumbs. He had a feeling he was _never_ going to hear the end of the "Mojo" incident.

A quick clacking of heels made him turn around and there was Miss Bellum herself – the Reds directly behind her.

"Miss Bellum what's-?"

She put a hand up, "Not here- all of you come with me. Now." No room was left for argument and she hustled them up the stairs- Boomer caught a few anxious glances their way but again… what was with all the police cars?

The mayor's office was stately and elegant- and despite the official nature of it… it somehow seemed welcoming despite it- the girls' old "hotline" phone lay in a glass case as almost an artifact of sorts and the large cherry desk was covered in… he raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Mayor- I've brought them."

The old man with the eccentric personality and ever present top hat and monocle emerged from behind the desk wearing of all things… what looked like an old army uniform? Uh…?

Butch's expression mirrored Boomer's and Brick only cast a strange look at Blossom who seemed just as mystified. Buttercup blinked repeatedly but Bubbles in her ever joyful way only cocked her head and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a little giggle.

"Um… Grandpa? What are you doing?" She was also the one to finally break the awkward silence. The mayor puffed up his tiny shoulders and Miss Bellum with a long suffering sigh only pressed a finger to her brow and then pinched her nose.

"Sargent Thaddeus Hamilton at your service!" He pounded his chest and then walked over to Brick. "And you are sir-!"

Another awkward silence. Brick sighed.

"Brick Jojo… Mr. Mayor… we've met… many times in fact." He flashed Blossom a deadpan look but she cleared her throat.

"Mr. Mayor you called us?"

"I did?"

Butch sucked in a breath. "Oh you have _got_ to be-!"

Miss Bellum hurried over and put a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"Mayor perhaps you should let me take over as this is a delicate situation. The police chief will likely want to fill you in on the… battle… plans." She cleared her throat and he seemed to tense.

"Absolutely! You are indeed correct Miss Bellum! Right _chaaaaaarge!_ " With a speed truly remarkable for a man of his age he zipped out the door.

"I will never understand that man." Brick muttered.

" Miss Bellum could you explain what's going-?" Blossom began,

Another door slammed open and a young woman stormed in- she looked furious and her short black hair was lined with a deep purple streak.

"What the hell are you idiots doing? Did you _not_ listen to a damn word I said the Powerpuff girls are in-!" She paused. "Oh. Never mind. Good you actually listened to me- good to know someone does." She folded her arms. "This them?" She gestured towards Boomer and his brothers.

Miss Bellum nodded, "Yes these are indeed the Rowdyruff Boys." She turned to them all. "Girls, Boys- I'd like to introduce Miss Jenna Kawanzi- formerly of MCIPE."

"Formerly?" Blossom murmured.

The girl's rage seemed to intensify and her nostrils flared. "Yeah- _formerly_ \- let's just say after a certain incident oh _two_ and a half fucking weeks ago- excuse my French- I was _politely_ encouraged to give my notice." She clenched her fist. "Which is bull in itself but not the issue here- the issue here is that you!" She pointed to Blossom who stiffened and Brick took a step closer to her. "You!" Buttercup scowled and exchanged a look with Butch. "And especially _you_!" Bubbles tensed and took Boomer's hand. "Are in big- big- trouble! You three need to get into hiding or what not- Right. Now!"

"Excuse me?" Buttercup snapped. "Um newsflash lady- the Powerpuff Girls don't _hide_!"

"You do if Lenny Baxter escapes and is looking to finish his collection!"

Bubbles gasped and Buttercup took three staggering steps backwards.

"What?" Blossom whispered.

"WHAT!?" Buttercup screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU- WHAT!? THERE'S NO-!"

"N-N-No one escapes MCIPE!" Bubbles yelped. "It's… Its escape proof!" Her voice was getting louder.

Brick looked mystified. Butch was obviously confused. Boomer was steadily losing circulation in his hand.

"Lenny… Baxter?" Brick raised an eyebrow. "Who's-?"

Jenna sighed, "Look I'm sorry to be so blunt but we have no time to lose- especially now that I've heard about that bombing- you're looking for the wrong guy- it's not that… Trickster guy- I can almost guarantee it was-."

"Oh my God it was him." Blossom whispered again. "Oh… Oh no…"

Again Jenna interrupted, "Yeah- correctamundo- listen I would have been here sooner but the bastards at MCIPE were having me watched- that whole "no one escapes from MCIPE" thing… yeah they didn't want that rep getting damaged- so they've kept it under wraps-."

"Wait! Wait a second- hold up! The psycho's been out for TWO WEEKS!?" Buttercup stamped her foot. "Are you… are you kidding? Are you joking? This is a joke right!? The guy who tried to turn us into some kind of sick twisted part of his fucking collection when we were _five_ years old has been out for _two_ weeks and no one bothered to let us know!? ARE YOU- SON OF A- SON OF A _BIIIIIITCH!"_ Her fist went in the wall.

Bubbles was breathing quickly, "Oh…Oh my God… the A'X… Oh MY GOD! HE'S AFTER US! HE'S COMING AFTER US! HE'S GONNA TRY TO "COLLECT US" AGAIN!" Her voice was shrill and her breathing was rapid. "Oh… Oh my God… Oh my God… HE'S AFTER US! WHAT IF HE GETS IN THE HOUSE AGAIN! BLOSSY WHAT ARE WE GOING TO-! B-Blossy?!"

"Leader Girl?" BC immediately straightened up. "Blossom? Blossom are you okay?"

The shaking was violent. Her entire body seemed to tremble before she started gasping for breath and her hand seemed to draw closer to her covered throat. Brick tensed.

"…Oh no. Blossy… Blossy! How many fingers am I holding up!?" Bubbles held up three fingers.

"Leader Girl! Leader Girl! Don't do this now!" Buttercup snapped her fingers in the Pink Puff's face.

Boomer's eyes flew to Brick who suddenly shoved past the other two Puffs and grabbed the Puff by the shoulders.

"Pinky! Pinky! What the fuck is going on- who's Lenny- Pinky!?" Her eyes seemed to only grow wider and wider as her breathing got faster and faster. " Pinky… Pinky! Look at me!" He cupped her cheeks and shook her but still her eyes lolled back. Bubbles screeched and even Butch rushed over as Brick dove to catch their commander and leader as she fell over in a dead faint.

**-III-**

It was pandemonium.

Boomer avoided another random object chucked in his direction as BC hurled projectile after projectile at the wall- Miss Bellum after one fruitless attempt at calming her had retreated with Miss Kawanzi in tow to the back of the room. Brick had scooped Blossom's limp form from the floor and she lay in the crook of his arm- unconscious- and he patted her cheek over and over,

" Pinky. Pinky wake up. C'mon." Bubbles' hands had gone to her mouth with a look of such sheer terror that it made Boomer's blood run cold.

"We… but- but… we… he…" She began stuttering barely able to get a single full word out.

"WHO THE FUCK IS LENNY BAX- SHIT!" Butch bellowed as he hit the floor barely avoiding what looked like what had been a lovely framed photo of some sweet little old lady being chucked at near lethal speeds towards his head.

"FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! ARE YOU- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Boomer barely avoided the gavel that went crashing in the wall- sticking clear out of it. Butch darted a horrified look in Boomer's direction and then shakily stood back up.

"AGAIN! WHO THE FUCK IS LENNY- INCOMING!" Butch dove back to the floor. Another object went flying. Hope that vase wasn't an antique.

"ONLY THE SINGLE MOST CREEPY, DISTURBED, PSYCHOTIC FUCKER WE'VE EVER HAD TO FUCKING DEAL WITH!" Buttercup screamed- her eyes blazing a sick lime green

"BUTTERCUP ENOUGH!" She froze and dropped the heavy paper weight she'd been getting ready to chuck and collapsed into the big chair behind the desk instead as Butch cautiously rose from the floor. Brick's face was dangerous. His grip on Blossom was like steel. "Screaming like some kind of insane banshee and trashing the Mayor's office will do nothing to help this situation. Now _calmly_ – one of you." He flicked a piercing crimson stare in both BC's and Bubbles' direction, " Explain to me who the fuck this Lenny Baxter is- _Now!"_

Bubbles gulped and looked up from her position cowering on the floor. "Lenny… was a guy who was… obsessed with… collecting Powerpuff Girls… stuff." She whispered and hugged her arms. "He had everything- and I mean _everything_ "Powerpuff" related known to man… but…but it wasn't enough." Bubbles wrung her hands. "He was determined… on collecting _everything_ that had to do with us… including personal belongings… and then…"

 _Us."_ BC hissed. "The bastard… tried to _collect_ us. We didn't even beat him… Dad did… Dad and the rest of Townsville and- oh what the fuuuuuuuck!" Her head hit the desk and she pounded it with her fist.

"Wait… what do you mean… you didn't beat him? What the hell happened!?" Boomer demanded.

"He lured us in…. made us think he was in trouble…" Bubbles continued wringing her hands "And the next thing we know…"

"Hello chloroform- which apparently does indeed work on X' positive people- who would have thunk." BC moaned.

"We woke up… trapped and disoriented and… for like… three hours… we were literally… part of his collection." Bubbles bit her lip. "It was… so creepy." She whispered. "He was… obsessed…it was like… it like we really _were_. his…. _T-toys._ " Her voice began to break.

Brick sucked in a breath as Boomer hurried to Bubbles' side.

"What… what do you mean his _toys?"_ The Rowdy King's voice was low, controlled but Boomer could hear the pure _fury_ emanating from every syllable. His grip on the Puff Queen was growing tighter and tighter.

"He didn't-." Butch snarled. "You were fucking kids he better not have touched-!" He slammed his fist in his palm. Eyes flashing murderously.

"No asswipe- according to the freak we weren't even fucking _real._ We were _characters_ – he was a comic book nerd on fucking steroids! He literally saw us as fucking toys- we weren't people we were _dolls!_ " She pounded the desk again.

Boomer stiffened and suddenly the reactions they'd had to his… collector's item quip from a few weeks ago… made a whole lot more sense. Brilliant Boomer. _Brilliant._ He really was the dumb and the dumbest!

"Though… the guy did keep trying to brush Blossy's hair…" Bubbles whimpered.

Brick's eyes blazed and he clutched the Pink Puff even closer to him as a low almost indiscernible growl escaped from his throat.

"Point is… we were fucked… absolutely fucked… but then Dad found us. And… brought an angry mob who destroyed his collection and carted the psycho off to MCIPE where he was _supposed_ to stay!" She glared at Jenna who was sitting quietly on one of the few chairs that had survived Buttercup's rage. "How… the _fuck_ did this happen and why were we not told!" She hissed.

Jenna squeezed her eyes shut and Boomer noticed what looked like the remains of stitches on her brow.

"You were attacked?" He murmured. She nodded.

"Bingo." Her voice sounded haunted. "Lenny Baxter… is a classic example of what isolation combined with an already troubled mind can become capable of. His obsession with the "Powerpuff Girls" and his "collection" has only grown with the years- instead of having the delusions of grandeur of having the "only complete Powerpuff collection" in the world… now he's dealing with anger at having been "robbed"- he genuinely sees you three as his… stolen property. And his obsession has only grown worse with time: Now that you three are well… excuse my bluntness- grown up now he sees his "collection" being threatened by… forgive me." She sighed. "He's a fan of the original…he was convinced this… reboot… would be cancelled soon enough."

"Reboot?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"You mean… _us_?" Boomer whispered and Jenna nodded.

"Bingo. And his obsession was only allowed to grow with the media." She put a hand to her brow. "I may have only been a guard… but even I knew letting Lenny have access to the news channel was a mistake. His anger over seeing you threes'… new models…" She shuddered. "Point is… The asshole is smart… and he knows what he's doing- he managed to sneak a tray in his cell despite inspection after inspection."

"And he's been missing for two weeks?" Butch snapped. "Two fucking weeks! A nutjob like that… is allowed to escape and no one bothered to tell anyone! HOW!"

She sneered, "One word kid. _Politics._ MCIPE has a lot at stake with this- they've been the foremost facility for these kind of prisoners and if word breaks out a non-paranormal being- a simple human no matter how disturbed managed to escape…"

"Then the funding would dry up!" Buttercup snapped. "Oh of _course_ \- cause money makes the fucking world go round! Sorry Bubs- you got the song wrong." She tapped her fingers ominously on the desk. "I don't… I can't fucking believe this- this is bull! This is madness! You've gotta be-!"

A slight groan stopped her in mid rant and they whirled around as The Rowdy King helped her Majesty sit up.

"Easy Pinky." He murmured and she stiffened,

"Please tell me I didn't just-." She slapped her brow with another moan but nonetheless allowed Brick to help her stand back up.

"You did…. But it's fine. From what I've just heard about this _lovely_ individual it's more than justifiable." Brick murmured in the coldest and most sinister sounding whisper Boomer had ever heard- he felt his blood chill again. His brother's eyes- fiery red and all- were like ice. Cold and determined- the panic that had lined his face mere moments ago at the state of his counterpart had vanished. The "Bludgeoner" was here.

Boomer didn't give this Lenny guy… five fucking minutes. .

"When was this escape exactly?" Brick murmured and Butch straightened immediately as did Boomer by sheer instinct. There was no arguing with that tone.

"Two weeks ago Wednesday." Jenna repeated.

The "Bludgeoner" nodded briskly before his crimson eyes fell on both Boomer and Butch.

Butch sneered and pounded his fist in his palm again.

"Listen- you girls go home. Give the Rowdyruff Boys two fucking hours- we'll find the fucker and drag him right on back to the looney bin!"

"Yeah we'll find the shithead alright!" Boomer cracked his knuckles.

Brick's fists were clenched so tight his knuckles had begun to turn white.

"The Rowdyruff Boys are taking over the search. Starting _now._ " He hissed. "What leads do you have?'

Jenna blinked but Miss Bellum cleared her throat,

"Brick… I understand your concern over this situation but the girls… can't be left to themselves in this."

"Excuse me!?" Buttercup snapped.

"Listen- Lenny has shown a disturbing aptitude for both stealth… and breaking and entering: If you recall correctly some of your own personal effects were found in that apartment…." Jenna stood. "He knows where you live and he knows how to get in. You three just going home is the worst possible idea no offense."

Bubbles gulped and Blossom swayed slightly again. Buttercup just folded her arms and squeezed her eyes shut.

"But why the severity now he's been out for two weeks and yet he hadn't tried anything yet why are you so convinced he'll-?" Blossom murmured.

"He's patient. While you three no offense were wasting time with this…, Trickster guy…. He was preparing, planning- he could strike at any time. Trust me… he was planning this break out for a while… probably months- as soon as he saw…-." She grimaced. "He… really didn't like that press conference… a while back- when you three were-." She cleared her throat. "Introduced to the public…. And stuff… he _really_ didn't like that. The TV commercials were bad enough… but that night… he almost blew his gasket." She wrung her hands and Boomer just found he couldn't listen anymore.

Apparently the girls had been "ruined"- their collector's appeal destroyed: After all "reboots" _always_ destroyed the original!

He was a mad man. He honestly believed these three innocent women were… _toys._ Characters even. Not… real.

Butch shook his head over and over mumbling obscenities to himself, Brick was growing angrier and angrier as Blossom seemingly began to sway as well as begin that terrible shaking once again but Brick – to Boomer's sheer _shock_ \- grabbed the Puff Queen himself and instead of indignant protest she only seemed to curl in the crook of his arm- her breathing was harsh but the shaking at least stopped. His other arm looped around her shoulder. Shielding her from view.

Bubbles' breathing was getting harsher and harsher- and fucking hell- screw this. Boomer opened his arms and she threw herself into them. Only Buttercup broke the terrified silence that had overtaken the office.

"So… what _do_ we do then?" She whispered. "You want us to hide like a bunch of-!?"

"What other choice do we have Buttercup!" Blossom's voice was calm again. The high pitched hysteria now absent as she pulled away from Brick and took a deep breath. "This man… is after us… which means our continued presence out in the open… will put innocent people in danger. I don't like it either. But… we have no choice."

"But where are we going to go!?" Bubbles sniffed. "Should we leave Townsville!?"

"I am _not_ leaving my city! Fuck no!" Buttercup hissed.

"Indeed. Leaving Townsville is out of the question." Blossom nodded. "I suppose… the Puff emergency fund could get us a hotel room for a few days…?" She looked to Miss Bellum who seemed to sigh and look truly… sheepish:

Miss Bellum sheepish… not a sight one got used to from the formidable de facto mayor of Townsville. She was after all for example one of the few individuals: Brick being one- Buttercup being the other- that actually managed to make Butch behave with some decorum in public.

The statuesque woman cleared her throat.

"Yes… Well girls… this is what we called the boys here as well for."

Say what?

Jenna put a hand on her hip. "Look- Lenny is obsessed with the "original" Powerpuff Girls … therefore he has explicitly refused to… give the "lame ass reboot" a second thought… he knows all about the girls' companions from childhood- therefore any friends are out- the Professor… is joining the search… but you three…" She trailed.

"As unorthodox a solution as this is – both I and your father agree girls- there's no other option. Boys… the girls have to be supervised at all times- this individual has as stated shown an alarming capacity for stealth… and thus…."

….Oh… Oh dear God no.

"The girls will have to stay with you for the time being."

Silence.

"WHAT!?" Buttercup jumped up. "Are you- Are you kidding-!? Are you _joking_ \- HELL NO!"

"Miss Bellum I hardly think this is a necessary-!" Blossom trailed and her voice died. Brick was silent next to her…. In fact Brick was no longer there. Brick Anthony Jojo had left the building having succumbed to the blue screen of death.

Hell Boomer was almost there himself.

Bubbles… Bubbles in… his house? Bubbles in… close… quarters… at… all times in his house? The week at the Utonium's had been bad enough. Just _knowing_ she'd been… within a few seconds of him- that any minute her bright shining face could pop up at any time had been the most nerve wracking experience of Boomer's life!

And now… now this evil evil woman wanted Bubbles to move in with him!?

This… oh dear God…

"The Professor's… not going to like this…" Blossom finally croaked.

" _I_ don't like this!" BC hissed irritably and glared at Butch who had sidled up to her with a shit eating grin on his face and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Well _dayum_ Butterbabe- looks like you're gonna be shackin' it up with the Butch. Heh ain't you lucky?"

There was a pause, "Can I kill him? Please?"

_Yeah… kill me too while you're at it…._

Bubbles' cheeks flushed rose but then her eyes widened.

"Wait… what about… Christmas?"

The greens argument ceased.

"Bubbles…" Miss Bellum began but she wasn't hearing it.

"What about _Christmas!_ We… We can't go into hiding! We can't leave the Professor! Daddy can't be alone on Christmas! We all…-!" She looked around the room. "No! We're gonna have a big X' Christmas! One big happy family! We got the boys a tree and everything! Only a few branches got broken! This… we can't! No no no!" Her lips quivered.

"Bubbles… sweetheart- I know how much you love this time of year honey but…" The older woman sighed, "And I hate that the timing of this is so… unfair… but Bubbles… this is for your own safety- your sisters and you are in extraordinary danger. John's aware of this- your father understands the logic of this decision and he's more than confident that these three young men will behave with _decorum_ and _respect-."_ Her eyes flashed daggers at Butch who immediately went a shade of white and sidled away from Buttercup. "In this trying time: Isn't that right Brick?"

The Rowdy King was still in the middle of an inner mental breakdown- Boomer elbowed him hard and he started- before he immediately cleared his throat and nodded.

"Absolutely- understood. We won't let the Professor or you down Miss Bellum. This is…. Necessary yes- and-." His voice trailed and a pink line appeared on his nose. "The girls are more than welcome to stay with us- it's merely returning a favor after all." He folded his arms tighter. That pink band growing more and more vibrant. "Besides it'll be what- two, three days tops? What with Townsville taking over the search?"

The relief in Miss Bellum's face was unmistakable. "I myself plan on joining the search and you all saw the mayor's determination- you have my word you girls will be home safe and sound as soon as possible- we will not rest until Mr. Baxter is apprehended and shipped back to MCIPE."

Bubbles sniffed but finally nodded.

"I see no reason to waste any more time: Girls go home and pack a bag- essentials if you will. Boys- go with them. Until Lenny is caught… the Powerpuff Girls must _never_ be left on their own."

**-III-**

* * *

**To Be continued**


	8. Act 3: Guardian part 3

**-III-**

"Boomer?"

The stupid blonde only peered down at him from under the umbrella she had somehow managed to put over both herself and…him? - Her hand was heavily bandaged- oh yeah… they were going through this hell too: Her sister had left early again…. The trail of blood that followed her useless shoes had been worrisome…

It was getting bad. Pretty soon the girl wouldn't even be able to walk straight… and now Big Bro would be even more pissed because he wouldn't have his favorite Puff to tease incessantly tomorrow to make his _own_ agonies bearable.

Sometimes Boomer wondered if Brick was sweet on the chick… but then remembered he was a Rowdyruff Boy and Rowdy's didn't go for Puffs… sides that Princess chick was hell bent on making Big Bro her boyfriend… Ew… so yeah Boomer was just dumb and looking too much into it. What else was new?

He blinked however when a rather sweet smell- chocolate? – wafted through the air. It was small. With pure white frosting and little sprinkles of varying colors all over the icing perfectly twisted and curled into a spiral with a candy flower on top.

The cupcake was also being held out towards him.

He blinked.

"I… made it for Blossy in Home Ec… before she had to go home so...here." She smiled weakly, her heavily bandaged hands shook slightly as she extended it further towards him. "It'd… be a shame to waste it." She murmured.

He stared at it.

"Don't you want it?" He finally grunted. Pain. More pain. He grit his teeth and backed further into the bleacher. She made no move or reply like a stupid Puff would. She just held it steadily towards him.

"It was made to make someone feel better." She murmured. "It needs to do its job."

Silence.

"So why you givin' it to me then?" He mumbled.

"Because you need it." She whispered before she stooped over to be eye level with him, bringing the umbrella as she did so. He blinked and then looked at the pastry in his hands. Then at the pig tailed blonde who was still smiling gently though her eyes dimmed slightly as she caught a glimpse of the sorry state of Boomer's hands. "My daddy says this can't be for much longer… just… hang in there kay?"

He blinked and then looked at the cupcake and then at the blue puff again.

The rain abruptly stopped, she looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh looks like it was just one of those sun showers. Hee hee. Oh look! See- see! Now that's a sign of better things to come if I ever saw one Boomer!" She pointed and he followed her gaze.

It was a sissy thing to do. His brothers were going to kill him when they ever found out but-.

For a stupid…girly thing… rainbows… were kind of pretty.

She grinned at him. "You know they say a rainbow can lead you to your destiny… if you follow it long enough… it'll lead exactly where you need to be."

He blinked.

She was so… so pretty. How… How had he never noticed before… just how pretty… the blue Powerpuff… really was…?

And how… kind.

"I thought there was a pot of gold or something…" He was horrified with those sissy thoughts and he immediately grit his teeth and looked back at the ground.

She only giggled. It was…kind of cute. In a stupid Powerpuff way.

Wait… NO! Bad Boomer!

"Well some people believe that too I guess- but I like my idea better." She beamed and he felt a jolt in his stomach for a moment. " Blossy says rainbows never technically end… they're… like a trick of the light or something… raindrops I guess- but…" Her big goofy smile suddenly got less… obnoxiously giggly.

It was… quieter? Could a smile be "quiet"… err probably not but again he was the dumbass so of course he would think a smile could be 'quiet' and gentle like it was alive.

"But you know I don't really care about the science… I think rainbows do end… and they'll lead the person following it to their destiny… as long as they believe in it." She turned to him with that… strange little smile that…was strangely… hard not to look at… uhh what was the word Big Bro would use… uh capturing? No.. Captivating! Yeah that was it!

It was… a captivating… gentle… pretty smile.

He took the cupcake. "Thanks…" He murmured.

Her smile only grew. "You're welcome Boomer…" She whispered.

* * *

**Act 3: Guardian**

**Pt. 3**

* * *

The girl' suburban neighborhood came into view and they had barely touched down before Blossom bolted towards the door though Brick caught her and held her back.

A crook of a finger and Butch stepped forward: another look and Boomer did as well. With the Puff Queen behind him- slightly put out but nonetheless silent- Brick led the way into the house before another curt nod and both he and Butch zipped off leaving them in the living room while they scouted the place.

Blossom was still worryingly pale. She hugged her arms tightly even though her face was calm – that sheer grip of her nails told an entirely different story.

Buttercup made no such effort to hide her distress. Her eyes were darting everywhere- her scowl was dangerous- every time one of his brothers made a stray sound she almost jumped a foot and her fist clenched and unclenched over and over again.

And… Bubbles…

Bubbles just kept silent. Her eyes lingered on the large tree covered with so many ornaments from top to bottom one could barely even see the branches within. A few gifts were already under it, in Bubbles' loopy handwriting edged with different colors of glitter were large names on the paper itself.

_Grandpa Mayor. Auntie Bellum. Ms. Keane._

… _Daddy._

The Professor was nowhere to be seen. Clearly he had already left to join the search.

His brothers soon returned.

"All clear." Brick murmured his gaze fastened on Blossom and his hand twitched again. "Pinky."

She seemed to break out of whatever little trance she had put herself in and nodded curtly. "Thank you Brick. Girls." She tossed her head. "Pack light. Essentials only." She ordered quietly. BC nodded and Bubbles bit her lip and walked up the stairs without a word.

So they should wait here right… okay never mind guess Brick was taking this whole "Powerpuff Girls must never be left alone" thing pretty seriously. They stood outside their door and watched as the girls' immaculate room was torn more or less to pieces: Clothes went flying- Boomer flushed and averted his gaze as one particular drawer was opened… Brick practically wrenched Butch's head to the side

" How long should we-?" Bubbles called as she began quickly placing clothes in a bag and then dove under her bed- random art supplies rolling around as she began digging under it.

"Week. Better to be safe than sorry." Blossom retorted and Boomer dared a peek and saw her unplug her laptop before shoving it in a case.

"A _week!?_ Oh what the- god damn it!" BC snarled and grabbed a pile of clothes from her laundry basket. She shoved them in her bag with a face like thunder. "Fucking… fucking creep… stupid… stupid shit head!"

Blossom had knelt beside her bedside table and was digging through the bottom of it before emerging with a notebook before that took placed atop it. "We don't have a choice Buttercup."

"That doesn't mean I have to _like_ it!" She snarled and oddly enough grabbed a basket from next to her bed and two pointy… needles (?) before those two were plopped in her bag: a shuffling of plastic and there was a bag of…yarn?

Ohhhh yeah! Buttercup knitted that's right! Bubbles had mentioned that a while ago!

… Still an odd mental picture though.

Bubbles emerged finally- a sketchbook and pencils case in hand, they were plopped in her bag. She seemed to hesitate for a moment. She was staring at her bed. Odd.

Both her sisters had already zipped their bags and the Rowdy King took his Queen's without a word as they hurried down the stairs. Buttercup only sneered and shoved her own at Butch's face before storming down the stairs. Butch scowled but nonetheless gave him a warning look and tossed his head to the side.

_Hurry her up._

Bubbles was still looking around the room and she'd begun wringing her hands. She picked up a random stuffed animal- an octopus in of all things a top hat… before she put it back down again.

Only to pick it back up. Then it went back down.

She did this once more before Boomer finally cleared his throat.

"Bubbles." Her cheeks went crimson before she whipped around and hastily zipped her bag.

"O-oh! Sorry! Um I'm coming-!" He grabbed her arm before she could get past him.

"What's that?" He gestured towards the little octopus doll that was now lying sadly on its side.

Her blush grew deeper. "O-oh? That? Um… its… nothing." She mumbled, " Just a silly- Boomie?"

It was old, looked like it had been sewn back together over and over again. He frowned more. The top hat looked pretty ridiculous on an octopus but… he turned and then handed it to her.

She grabbed it quickly and clutched it to her chest.

"Bubbles?" He murmured.

She sniffed loudly "I haven't wanted him in years." She whispered. "But I haven't… not had him either."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't say anything.

"I mean… I'm sixteen… technically… and…" She bit her lip. " I shouldn't -"I'm not a baby!"

"No you're not." He shook his head.

"I don't need this then!" Her grip was still constant. "I'm an adult. I'm sixteen. I'm not a baby."

"You don't need to convince me." Boomer finally murmured and her eyes widened.

"I'm not…." She whimpered. She tensed as his hand went on her shoulder- he was a creep and a total lech like Butch but he couldn't just stand here and watch her cry either! Her cheek was so silky smooth and so soft… unlike Boomer's rough calloused fingers. She sniffed again and he peered down at the little doll.

"You know, I have to say I've never met a more… err dashing looking octopus." He grinned and she looked at him like he was a total moron. Oh well, had to be done. " Does the gentleman have a name milady?"

She blinked again. And he was a moron. "…Octi…" Finally she spoke, "His… His name is Octi."

He smiled again, "Hmm, good name. Suits him. Sir Octi." She giggled slightly and her little fingers touched her lips. His grin widened, well at least he'd gotten the laughter back now he had to figure out how to recover the joy.

"So you liked sea creatures back then too eh? Guess we really are counterparts." He chuckled. "Sorry I think my Sharky's cooler though."

She blinked for a third time. "S-Sharky?"

Well fuck dignity. Overrated. His angel was upset and likely scared out of her mind. And… humiliating himself would likely make her laugh so… fuck it. He grinned.

"Yep. I have this stuffed shark I got way back when: It's got this mean set of teeth and whoo boy did Butch hate the thing after the beach incident." He snickered and she giggled. Yes! Victory! Well may as well continue.

"Yeah good ole' Sharky came from some carnival. Prize at some game but I couldn't do it so… my bros ended up winning it for me! Or… they just stole it." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. " Can't really remember …" He shrugged. "I was bummed because it was cool looking and the next thing I know I got Big Bro shoving it at me and Butch calling me a sissy but I've had it ever since." She giggled. "Yeah, yeah I know- _lame_ but meh it reminds me of my bros in some weird way so I can't get rid of it."

She sniffed, "D-Daddy gave Octi to me… on… my first birthday…." She whispered. "He went out… and got us… all kinds of things and… Octi…" She reached for it, he surrendered it immediately. "I was…. Holding it the first time… I called him… D-Dad." She whispered. "And you're not lame… you love your brothers." She clutched the doll closer.

"And you love your dad. I ain't gonna judge you for bringing the little guy with you and hell if my bros say anything I'll pound em'!" She giggled. "No I mean it! I will!" He gave a bow. "Milady I will protect your honor and dignity to my last breath- Sir Boomer at your command!"

The giggling grew louder but the she hiccupped and rubbed her eyes, "You really won't judge me if I bring him?"

"I really won't." He smiled and her eyes were wet but she nodded before tucking the little octopus in her bag. She darted a quick look at him and she bit her lip.

"Um… Boomie…" She floated somewhat up until they were almost nose to nose.

"Bubbles?"

She looked genuinely nervous. And she kept biting that damn lip.

"I…I um…"

"BUBS! LET'S GO!"

"OYE! DUMB ASS LETS GET A MOVE ON!"

They jumped apart and she whipped around.

"I'm coming!" She called and clutched her bag to her chest- rebuffing his attempts to take it. Brick looked tense- his gaze flitting around the room like he expected someone to come jumping out of the shadows at any moment. Blossom had reclaimed her bag and was shifting from one foot to the other. The Greens both gave them annoyed looks.

"What the hell were you doing up there?" BC snapped and Bubbles flinched at the sudden _suspicious_ look in his direction.

"Boomie was helping me pack." She mumbled and BC's piercing look only grew more dangerous.

"I see…"

Butch snickered and she kicked him savagely in the ankle.

"Right. If we're all set we should leave. Now. Before people begin noticing our presence here." Blossom murmured and floated upwards.

"Agreed. Let's go." Brick floated up- once again snatching her bag and pulling it over his shoulder.

"Brick I can-." He zipped out the door and she scowled but flew off after him. The Greens ceased in their fighting and followed suit.

Bubbles turned around and Boomer's heart dropped. It was hell of a tree. Hell of a sight… he took her elbow.

"Bubbles…Bubbles c'mon. We gotta go."

Another miserable nod and she allowed him to walk her out of her home. The lights that were their siblings were already fading in the sky. Soon it would be like the Powerpuff Girls… had never even been here.

**-III-**

Butch slammed the front door so fast their walls almost shook and did both the deadbolt and the chain. Brick's face was dark- his eyes scanning the room with ill-disguised _disgust_ \- shit. Right… the plan had been to clean the living room after school today hadn't it?

It wasn't _that_ bad- just… they'd gotten take out last night and… Butch hadn't cleaned his stuff up and aw Hell their living room was a pig sty. After all- usually… they had a lot more notice when the Puffs were swinging by… enough time to… err… at least clean their trash up…

Brick looked ready to kill when Blossom daintily set her bag on the floor and moved a bunch of random papers off the loveseat before settling down on it. Buttercup tossed her own aside before floating on the air- cross legged and clearly she had no intention of sitting on their furniture…

Bubbles remained standing and shifted her feet nervously. Left. Right.

"Well…" Blossom cleared her throat. "At least that went well… no incidents or anything."

_Left. Right._

"Indeed." Brick crossed his arms and avoided her direct gaze. "There should be… no evidence the Powerpuffs have left." He leaned against the coffee table in front of her but grimaced when he accidentally knocked over the remains of a Chinese food box. Mmm… scallion pancakes…

Wait…. crap. He thought he'd thrown those out.

The Rowdy King was utterly mortified.

Oh that look didn't bode well for Boomer's future…living status.

_Left. Right._

Brick cleared his throat. Repeatedly. : Uh… you know we normally clean… on uh Fridays."

"Ah. Well it's always good to have a routine when running a home." Blossom continued avoiding Brick's direct gaze.

"Yeah… we've uh… got a set schedule and shit- uh… you know what Pinky." He grabbed her bag, swung it over his shoulder and opened his bedroom door. " Here. Uh why don't you girls unpack and we'll get this mess _cleaned up_!-." Butch stiffened and Boomer gulped before he zipped into the kitchen and returned with a trash bag. He steadily avoided the fiery glare directed at him.

She frowned. "Brick. My sisters and I are perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch-."

"Speak for yourself Leader Girl." BC muttered and Blossom flashed her such a withering-… Brick esque – glare the Green Puff immediately clammed right up.

Brick however shook his head, "I don't think so. You girls are guests- you get the beds end of story."

"Scuse' me when was this decided!?" Butch snapped. Buttercup glowered.

"Uh yeah- are you going to provide a plastic tarp for each of us then Cap Boy?" Brick's face went bright red.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shrieked sounding absolutely scandalized- her hands went to her cheeks. 'Oh my God why-!" She whined. Her own cheeks scalding pink as she clutched at them.

Buttercup didn't look the least bit perturbed, she examined her nails idly from her spot in the air.

Blossom however glowered, "Buttercup that was both uncalled for and _inappropriate!"_ She grit her teeth. "Please accept my apologies on behalf of my sister Brick. She is clearly not thinking clearly." Another irritated look. "But again… I really must insist my sisters and I are perfectly capable of-."

Brick seemed to wake up and shook his head, "No. Pinky I insist alright. It's the- I dunno proper thing to do."

"Oh how chivalrous of you- but it's unnecessary- I insist you sleep in your own bed!"

"No. I _insist_ – you take the bed!"

Butch snorted and Boomer didn't like that leer on his face. Not one bit. He continued shoving the remains of their take out in a bag and then he cleared his throat. Oh God. Where was his muzzle- what was the idiot gonna do now!?

"Jeez you two: Obviously there's a _perfect_ solution here- just to keep things _fair_ ya know." His hand slid over BC's shoulders and she went stiff as a board. Her hand balled into a fist.

Brick glowered, "And _what_ pray tell would that be _Butch_?"

His brother's grin was lecherous, and dumb and stupid… and… this wasn't going to end well…

Case in point the moron pulled Buttercup closer to him, "Simple Big Bro- we all ought to just shack it up _together_ : I'm sure there's _plenty_ of room what with Red being such a little thing despite her being an Amazon, and Butters here -.

The _clonk_ echoed through the apartment.

Needless to say the Rowdyruff Boys were going to be sleeping on the couch.

**-III-**

But in reality see- this wasn't really happening!

Oh no. Oh no. No not at all. Boomer was merely having a very long nightmare. A very detailed long _horrible_ nightmare.

Because Bubbles Anne Utonium- his sweet angel and the joy and laughter of this city was _not_ nowstanding in the middle of Boomer's unworthy bedroom with a pitiful little backpack looking confused, mortified and flat out _sick_.

He should have cleaned. Why hadn't he cleaned! Oh God- was that his laundry!? CRAP!

He dove and grabbed the offending drawers before shoving them in his laundry basket and that too was shoved into the closet. She watched him with wide eyes.

"So uh- this is- I mean obviously you'll be sleeping in-."

Except the fact that his bed was not a regular bed. No Boomer like some kind of dumbass in a sad attempt at being cool had taken his bed- and with help from his… confused Big brother had secured it to a wall and made it as high fucking up as he possibly could because he liked the mini skylight shining down on him! He liked seeing the "stars" and… uggh loser! He was such a-!

Ugh… okay no problem he could move it and oh god no! She was looking at his dresser and mirror with all the pictures attached and- AGH! Stalker alert! Creep alert! He was such a creep and a loser and she was going to go running into the night screeching about the creepy counterpart stalker who- who!

"Aww I loved this picture!" The six of them beamed from within. Even Big Bro was smiling toothily in the middle. She frowned however, "You need a frame! You should have told me I got plenty." She smiled and he gulped as she examined his mini X' Team collage that comprised of his mirror and north wall. Newspaper clippings, pictures… Boomer was a freak… any minute she'd go screaming and yelling a preference to take her chances at home versus staying in some stalker's bedroom… she put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the right, "Wow Boomie you really have a nice collection here." She giggled. "But silly you totes need to frame them or put them in a scrapbook or something!"

He gulped and nodded.

"Y-Yeah I've… I've been thinking about that." He shrugged. "But uh… I'm not the creative type-."

Her eyes narrowed, "Boomie of course you are! Look at your music! I bet you could even write your own if you put your mind to it!"

…. Crap.

He cleared his throat. "Err… I don't know about _that_ Bubbles." He mumbled and she pursed her lips but then sighed.

"Boomie… I really wish you'd be more… confident sometimes." Her hand went to his shoulder and he froze. "You really are a lot and I mean a _lot_ smarter than you think you are."

His heart pounded so much he feared it would go spiraling out of his chest.

"I… am?" He murmured. She nodded as she floated upwards to examine his idiotic bed situation.

"I mean… look at what you've managed to do with your room!"

"If you give me a minute or two I can get it down-."

"Why?" She cocked her, "And give up this view- no way! You can see the whole night sky I bet! This is so _cool!_ "

He blinked, "Uh… yeah that was kind of the idea. You….like it?"

"Like it? I _love_ it! I didn't know you were so into astronomy Boomie!"

"… I like the sky." Boomer muttered. "I don't… really care what the stuff is called, I just like… looking at it I guess and… being part of it too. Even when I'm not flying I just… feel more comfortable being closer to it it's weird I know."

She was giving him an odd look that was for sure but her face was gentle.

"No… I don't think it's weird at all" She suddenly giggled and- Oh God. _Why!?_

She held the stuffed shark away from her and giggled again.

"So this is Sharky huh?"

_Why… W-Why!?_

He made himself nod. "Yep."

Another giggle. His life was over.

"He's so cute! Look at those little button eyes! Hee hee!"

Why… just _whhhhhhhy!_

She placed Boomer's dratted toy back on the bed and the traitorous shit head kept grinning in his stupid shark way before she unzipped her bag and daintily placed Octi right next to it.

"There. They can be friends this week." She giggled again but they soon trailed and she cleared her throat as she floated back down.

"S-So… um well its not much I know… but if you need anything like an extra blanket or a pillow we have some in the storage closet I can totally grab you whatever you-!"

Weird. She suddenly seemed kind of close.

"Boomie um-."

"Bubbles?"

A loud knocking made her zip a good few feet away and he himself crashed into his desk chair before he scrambled upwards to open the door. Buttercup narrowed her eyes- lime green irises flitting between the pink flush to her little sister's cheeks before trailing to Boomer's scarlet face. Her expression was horrifyingly unreadable.

"Right… okay you two- dinner's out in fifteen minutes but we're apparently having an emergency meeting beforehand- Up and at em." She tilted her head to the right as Bubbles hurried past her but she grabbed Boomer's arm.

Oh… oh that look wasn't good.

"I might like you but I'm still watching you Romeo." She hissed though she had a bright smile on her face as she said so. "Just remember you ever hurt our little Juliet and the dogs won't ever be able to sniff out your body. Clear?" She beamed and Boomer felt the air chill.

"C-Crystal ma'am."

She floated up and patted him on the head. "Good boy- now let's go." Arms linked she led the way down. Both their X' Majesties raised an eyebrow at their approach and Butch stiffened- Bubbles' eyes widened and… that wasn't a very nice look…?

The King was at his usual place at the head of the table but instead of Butch now the Puff Queen was at his direct right- Buttercup released him thankfully and sauntered over to the empty chair between both her puffy majesty and the village idiot who was still looking rather peeved. Boomer took his place directly at Brick's other side and Bubbles flashed yet another irritated look at both her sister and him… uh what?

Blossom looked tense- and her gaze was fixed on the report going on behind them- the big screen showed what looked like a huge crowd of people- looked more akin to an angry mob and some of them were even holding picket signs with some really… slobby looking guy with buckteeth on them crossed out with angry red x's.

"Is that him?" Boomer murmured. Bubbles flinched and her face scrunched.

"That's the guy who… kidnapped us yeah." She shuddered. "Ew… I forgot how greasy his hair was…"

The mob was only growing, and city hall plaza was _packed_ – it almost seemed like the whole damn city was there! Maybe it was for all Boomer knew- well with a few key exceptions of the villainous variety or who knew- maybe some of them were there too- after all this guy hadn't just threatened the Powerpuff Girls… this guy had attacked the city.

The four figures high on the steps of the grand building stood out like sore thumbs. Miss Bellum stood to the right side as the mayor was swinging his fist and bellowing into a microphone infuriated and riling the crowd up. The Professor was on his other side in conversation with Jenna Kawanzi- he looked sick. Thoroughly ill. What Jenna was telling him Boomer didn't even want to imagine. The extent of this mad man's obsession with his innocent daughters… God no wonder the man looked ready to hurl.

BC clenched her fist on the table and Blossom's breath was ragged for a moment- her lip trembled but Boomer saw she swallowed hard as if to suppress it and merely stood up straighter and straighter as if to make up for such a showing of weakness.

Bubbles made no such effort. She buried her face in her hands.

" _ **And we will not sit idly by as this criminal threatens our beloved girls a moment longer! Who's with me! WHO!"**_

The crowd roared in response and the mayor- still dressed in what must have been an old army uniform began issuing commands and so forth looking angrier and angrier at each word.

"Damn… not for nothing but where does an old man get that much _energy?_ " Butch raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is _in_ those pickles!?"

"Well… at least we know Grandpa's nice and healthy for a guy his age." Bubbles sat up.

"That…. Can't be argued." Brick muttered and then shook his head again. "So… this whole situation-.'

"Brick- I'd like to make something clear to you now. Though this situation leaves no choice but for us to be here… just know my sisters and I by no means want to infringe on you boys more than we must." His brother stiffened but she continued. "While we understand… however begrudgingly the necessity of this… arrangement of sorts that doesn't mean you three need suffer with us."

"Say what?" Butch raised an eyebrow. BC scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"I'll translate to idiotese- _we."_ She gestured towards her sisters then pointed to herself. "Are stuck here but _you_ are not. We don't want any special treatment or shit- we're just… here- go about your business you know- Little Boy Blue plays the music, Cap Boy goes and does his inventing shit and you… do whatever you do with your life when we're not around." She shrugged.

Butch scowled, "Good I want my bed back." He muttered and Brick glared daggers at him and Boomer kicked him under the table- _idiot!_

"Again I say… we _really_ don't mind sleeping on the-." Blossom began but Brick stuck his hand out.

"No."

"Ruff- I appreciate the chivalry-."

"Good glad we're agreed." Brick finished smoothly. She still tried to argue but soon saw the futility of it and slumped in her chair instead. His brother smirked but then just as quickly his face sobered. "Pinky… you heard what Bellum said." He murmured.

She flinched, "I-I'm aware." She cleared her throat. "But nonetheless Buttercup is right: We're not infringing any more than we have to- the three of you need not drop everything for us. Especially _you_ Ruff- I know what's going on in that head of yours- you are _not_ skipping work."

He grimaced and averted his gaze.

"Pinky are you sure…?" He finally muttered.

"Positive." She sighed. "This will… at most take forty eight hours- if even. An annoyance but… Miss Bellum was correct, our presence could potentially agitate this unhinged individual into more… acts." She tapped the table irritably. "I don't like it as much as you but… facts are facts." Once again a slight shaking began in her hand but her other folded over it stopping the odd movement. "It's an annoyance… but we'll survive. We've… dealt with worse to be brutally honest." She muttered.

They shuddered in sync. Again… Boomer _really_ wished he could explore that record room/ office – just to see some of the old case files but… no dice. No one was allowed in the Puff Queen's office without her being there. Even Brick had yet to earn that privilege.

What she was hiding… Boomer hadn't a clue but…he had a feeling Brick knew… or at least he knew _something_ that Boomer and Butch didn't.

Which likely meant Boomer would never know and just had to learn to deal.

"So... you boys don't worry about us! Just go with your lives as normal… at least its school vacation." Bubbles quipped. "Like you won't even know we're here!" She beamed- though it had a nervous edge to it and once again Boomer's hand was clamped in an iron grip.

The smile was determined. The grip was only getting tighter.

The table only fell into an awkward silence.

_Right…. Won't even… know you're here…._

_Right…_

" Yeah…I mean…" Boomer cleared his throat, " I mean… it'll only be for a few days… you know…" He cleared his throat again. "I mean… how bad could it _really_ be- we're all friends here…who knows… in a weird way it could be… fun?"

BC snorted and Butch leered.

"Yeah- you know little Bro's got a point: May as well take _advantage_ of the positives in this eh Butterbabe."

The green eyed Puff made no movement. "You totally don't mind shacking up with the Butch…"

Again silence. She cracked her knuckles.

This wasn't going to end well…

"I mean in the scheme of things three hot chicks shacking it up with the Butch and his bros… you know boys I'm beginning to see nothing but positives to this whole thing ya know- having three smoking ladies-."

_SMACK._

And thus did Big Brother: Rowdy Puffy Edition… officially begin.

-III-

**Day 1:**

"Who wants cookies!" Bubbles called from behind the island before she came skipping over bearing a steaming plate of golden sugar cookies covered in peppermint flakes.

"Ooh! Don't mind if I do sweetie!" Butch snatched the plate. Bubbles giggled.

"Well don't worry! There's plenty more where that came from!" She clapped her hands together. "Enjoy guys-She skipped back into the kitchen.

_Click. Click. Click._

The Green Puff was crisscrossed on the couch next to Boomer- staring at the television where once again the so called "search party" was still being covered. Her hands however were flying- the knitting needles clicking together in a near constant rhythm.

"Whoa… BC you're mad fast. What are you making anyway?"

The needles flew and so did the yarn, "Dunno." She said quickly.

"Oh…" The mystery object continued to grow. "Say could you make me something like a scarf or something? "

Again her gaze was straight ahead, "Sure. Pick a color."

"Wait really! Sweet-!" Let's see that was a nice dark blue but that was kind of cliché… hey that light blue was kind of nice.

"Aw what! How come little boy Blue gets one and the Butch doesn't!?"

_Click. Click. Click._

"Because."

"Cause why!"

"The sky is blue."

"… what's that gotta do with shit!?"

Boomer rolled his eyes as his brother scowled and sulked on the loveseat. BC only grabbed the navy yarn and started mixing it with the black nonchalantly.

"Brick. For the last _time_ we'll be _fine!_ Go. To. Work!"

"Pinky… I really don't think- OW! Stop flicking me woman!"

"Stop arguing with me then! Now _move!"_

"But-!"

Boomer's eyebrow rose and Butch looked up from his pouting just in time to see his Rowdy Majesty being practically pushed towards the front door by the pink Puff.

"Pinky I _really-_."

"Oh honestly Ruff we'll be fine! Your job is important!"

"So's keeping you-…. _AND_ your sisters safe!" Nice slip.

A little snort and BC caught Boomer's eye.

"Honestly Ruff have you no faith in your brothers!?"

That pause was insulting.

"Pinky I'm just saying-."

She put a finger up and pressed it to his lips. "Nope." He was herded towards the door.

"But-."

"We'll be fine. Now go to work."

"But-!"

The door was opened and he was unceremoniously shoved through it, "See you this evening Ruff. Have a good day." The door closed.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

_Knock. Knock._

She buzzed her lips.

"What did I say Brick!" Her hands went on her hips. Big Bro however gave her a withering look.

"I kind of need my keys."

Now her expression grew dangerous and she tapped her foot ominously, "Nice try Brick last time I checked your car is still in the shop." She turned her nose in the air.

"… My _house_ keys Pinky."

Silence.

"… Oh… yes. Of course you would need those I suppose." She mumbled. He brushed past her without another word and removed the aforementioned keys off their hook next to the fridge. He turned to them all then, face stern.

"Listen up. New rule starting today. No one. And I mean _no one_ gets in this apartment without a key. They don't have one? Tough fucking luck they ain't getting in then. And _no_ answering the door for _anyone!_ "

Butch raised an eyebrow, "Uh Boss… ain't that a _bit_ extreme?"

That smoke was ominous and Butch immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"Brick… that _is_ a bit-." Blossom began but Brick put a hand out.

"Remind me again Pinky- _What_ was found in the nut job's apartment? _How_ many family photos?"

Another silence, she gazed at the floor.

"…. Touche." She mumbled again.

There was no triumphant smile smirk this time however, Brick was all business.

"Good. Glad that's settled- alright now I'm off."

"Err… Brick hold on a moment." The Rowdy King froze as she grabbed his arm. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah Pinky? What's… up?"

She was wringing her hands and looked slightly nervous- which in turn obviously now made his Majesty nervous. Boomer darted a glance BC's way- her expression was nothing but serene as she continued clicking those needles together.

"Um… well. I was wondering…" Her voice trailed. Now Boomer leaned back into the couch- and Buttercup cracked open an eye. Butch openly began snickering. Idiot.

To Brick's credit he was doing a damn good job at keeping his cool- especially as it seemed Blossom had walked up to him, and she continued to wring her hands- Brick's own hand twitched slightly.

"Pinky what's up?" He murmured in a much different tone of voice.

"W-Well…" It seemed to Boomer she was deliberately avoiding Big Bro's direct gaze. "I couldn't help but notice… your um…" More avoiding of eye contact. "Your library is quite…impressive and um… I've never really read Dickens so-."

His brother blinked but then his gaze softened once again into that very un-Brick like look that seemed to be reserved only for the Puff Queen.

"Ah. Knock yourself out Pinky."

"Wait- Really!?" She clasped her hands together and beamed.

"Uh…" He blinked. "Yeah. Sure. Here… uh hold on." He zipped into his room and then came back with a rather thick book. "Try this one. It's one of his best- kind of long but it's a good read."

She snatched it and flipped it over. "Bleak House?" She clutched it to her chest. "Well it sounds interesting. Thank you Ruff." She smiled again before she pushed Brick forward. "Now you're going to be late so… off you go." Another push and an exuberant wave.

It was… kind of cute. The little wave that Brick sent back before he seemed to remember he actually "wasn't" completely smitten with this girl – _bullshi_ t – and rather hastily hurried out the door.

… Idiot.

" _ **Police are requesting any with information on the whereabouts of Leonardo Baxter to please call the Townsville Police Department's tip line at 908-986-0035"**_

Butch rolled his eyes and changed the news channel.

Blossom unfazed as usual, simply floated over to the love seat, opened her new book eagerly and soon the pages were being turned rapidly.

-III-

The book closed with a slight sigh in its wake. Boomer blinked- that book had been at least… at least as thick as his geometry book!? She was finished already!? It'd been… he darted a look at the clock- it'd been six hours!? She finished a book _that_ fast!? The hell!?

… Shit. She really was a genius.

"Now _that_ was a good read." Blossom murmured before she scooped the last of the cookies off the plate and leaned into the love seat with another sigh and she closed her eyes in apparent post Dickens bliss.

The lock clicked and her eye opened somewhat- and… was that a hint of _excitement_ Boomer sensed from her Puffy Majesty? Hmm… Mad man or not that didn't mean Boomer wasn't going to take advantage of this.

"Sup Big Bro!" He called out loudly and – HA! Bingo! The Puff Queen's head popped _right_ up and _d'aww_ look at that face!

"Oh- hello Ruff. Welcome home." She smiled widely. Brick stopped dead for a moment, blinking before he suddenly seemed to remember their new living arrangement and relaxed.

"Sup' Cap Boy."

"Hi Brick!" The two other puffs emerged from the kitchen- both holding what was apparently dinner. Bubbles had insisted- it was only fair apparently seeing as Brick worked all day that he shouldn't have to cook!

Now in Boomer's defense- Brick was the one who _refused_ to allow Boomer to touch any of the kitchen appliances! Thus it was _not_ his fault!

Seriously- _Boomer_ hadn't been the one who had put aluminum in the microwave!

Said kitchen destroyer darted a look from his perch on the couch- "Hey Boss- how's baby?"

Blossom seemed to stiffen at that. Brick turned crimson and cleared his throat.

"Who's… Baby?" She said softly. A little too correctly- that tone did not bode well. Nor did that suspicious look she threw the Rowdy King's way.

Uh oh. Jealous Queen alert! Must save his Rowdy Majesty!

"Yeah Big Bro! She up and running yet- I swear you and that _car_ of yours." He laughed sheepishly and while Brick's face went a deeper red and his throat clearing became harsher at least that benignly menacing smile was replaced by a softer look of contemplation.

"You… named your car… Baby?" She cocked her head. Then giggled. "Brick that's adorable." More giggling.

His Rowdy Majesty went an even deeper crimson.

Sorry Big bro… had to be done. BC was practically chewing on her fist snuffling the snorts escaping her as best she could- Bubbles hadn't even tried- the little giggles were growing and growing. One irritated crimson glare however sent them both scampering back in the kitchen- loud snickers and giggles in their wake.

"I did not _name_ my car… anything- It's… an expression." He muttered through grit teeth and flashed Butch a murderous look. Ha! Boomer was in the clear! "And to answer your question _Boomer-."_ Or not… well living was nice for a while. "Yes I did manage to fix my car- a few more days and it will be running in no time."

Blossom's eyebrow rose. "You… actually managed to-!?"

"Yes." He grunted. "Is this so shocking?"

"But it was- !" She gasped but then oddly enough… she began looking at Big Bro… with the weirdest expression… and was suddenly twisting a piece of hair in finger and biting her lip….wait…. _OHO!_

"Totaled- yeah but." He shrugged and then smirked, " _I_ can fix anything Pinky- you ought to know that by now."

More hair twisting. Boomer caught Butch's eye whose eyebrow only rose. "Yes…" She finally breathed. "It seems that indeed you… can."

Big Bro finally seemed to notice her odd behavior and once again he cleared his throat. "Right… uh…. I uh-." He lifted his arm and sniffed with a grimace. "I uh… I'm just gonna jump in the shower- scuse' me."

She blinked and cleared her own throat.

"Oh. Yes of course… I really should do that too…" She murmured and now Boomer's eyebrow went skyrocketing. "uh! I mean! Tomorrow! Yes tomorrow and Oh- Bubbles did you need help with that- here let me!" And… cue pink streak into the kitchen.

The Rowdy King stared after her for a moment- caught himself and then with a determined scowl on his face marched into the bathroom.

… Well… least Boomer now had extremely helpful new information to work with.

Apparently Puff Queens… liked their men _handy_.

-III-

_**Day 2** _

"Cookies!" Bubbles cheered and Butch cheered as well, grabbing the plate eagerly as she giggled and bounced back into the kitchen.

"Aw man. Little Kitchen Goddesses in my house… aw man I could get used to this!"

_Click. Click. Click._

"Damn BC… you're fast." The scarf was already down to the cushion. The dark blue ball almost depleted.

"Yep." She said simply but then frowned. "Well that's that for that one. Pick another color little boy Blue." She kicked the basket over towards him. He blinked but nonetheless bent down. Hmm…what went good with dark blue…? Hmm… this was a nice baby blue… would uh… look good with dark blue. Good… shading. She made no comment only snatched it.

"Right. Good enough. Thanks."

"Uh…you're welcome?"

Butch looked up from his seat.

"So Butterbabe- you gonna make the Butch one now?"

"No."

_Click. Click. Click._

"Aw why not!"

" Because the world is round."

"What's that gotta do with-!?"

More footsteps. The door to Brick's room opened.

"So this one is good?"

"Yeah, it's a decent read. Kind of depressing but-."

"Its Dickens Ruff."

"… touche."

"Little Dorit funny I didn't picture this to be in your collection."

"Its Dickens Pinky."

A little giggle. "Touche Ruff. Go on. See you tonight."

Another push and another wave before she settled back on the loveseat with her new book. Brick flipped his keys in his hand and flashed both Boomer and Butch a warning look.

"Remember you two. No one comes in without a-!"

"We know Boss. No one gets in without a key." Butch waved him off.

His look was dangerous but nonetheless The Rowdy King strode out the door.

" **Police are requesting any with information on Leonardo Baxter to please call the Townsville Police Department tipline at-."**

Butch rolled his eyes. "Please." The news went off.

The pages continued to flip quickly.

-III-

It was unnatural how fast that woman could read.

He picked up the heavy volume she had flown through and then flashed Brick a mystified look. His Rowdy Majesty only shrugged and leaned further into the couch- putting his feet up as he went. He'd finally gotten home… and jeez it was almost eight at night! The hell was he doing!?

Then he saw the tell tale white stains on his brother's fingers.

Ahhh… _that_ was it.

"So… how's your uh… _other_ project doing?" Boomer murmured. Brick raised an eyebrow but then scanned the area quickly.

"Bitch please! You ain't got a chance against the Butch!" His brother cackled.

"Pfft- oh really- you wish Asswipe- Buttercup's got you beat mother fucker! Take… THAT!" BC on his other side stood up slightly with the controller in hand- teeth grit in a determined smile and sure enough her alien gladiator flipped over Butch's monstrous tank of a… whatever that was and snapped its neck to boot.

"WHAT!? Zella's can't do that! They're too slow!"

"Only if they're still wearing the leg armor dumb fuck- without it they're just as agile as the stupid Punies."

"But- But that makes no sense! You're leavin' em' completely- the fuck!? Stop doing that! "

"Don't be hating on my genius strategy Butchy Boy. HA! Too slow!"

"What the fuck! Oh now it's _on_ woman!"

Well… the Greens were sufficiently distracted.

Cheerful humming echoed from the kitchen- Bubbles had insisted on taking on the dishes- apparently guest or not she was determined on being useful.

Brick seemed to be satisfied over not being overheard and thus he beckoned Boomer over closer.

"It's almost done… a few more days- Bubs was right the core parts were still in there but… a few had to be fixed." He muttered. "Again. _No_ fucking reason for those bastards to not even _try_." He growled. "Fucking shitheads- as soon as I get that info out of Bubs I'm reporting every single one of those fuckers to the fucking better business bureau!"

Boomer fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Big Bro ain't that a _bit_ extreme?"

He glared. "They made a Powerpuff Girl _cry_ \- fuckers are lucky they weren't _lynched._ " He hissed.

… Mmm yeah and the fact it was the _pink_ Powerpuff Girl had _nothing_ to do with his anger whatsoever. Uh huh. Sure.

"Where is Pinky anyway?" Funny how Boomer hadn't mentioned her at all. He decided to keep that key info to himself and shrugged instead.

"She's in the shower- something about _shampooing_ her hair or whatnot- I thought that's what you do every day but whatever." Brick stiffened and his eyes darted behind them before he quickly wrenched them back and squeezed his fists in his lap for good measure.

"Pinky has a good three feet of hair dumb ass- she'll probably be in there for a good _hour._ " He cringed. "Well… there goes our water bill this month." He buzzed his lips and once again his gaze seemed to go dart _just_ behind them at the door.

"Well… maybe you can talk to the city or something- explain the circumstances-."

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Boomer froze and the greens both whipped around. That… sounded like?

"BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

And now the Rowdy King shot up- kicking the footrest away and _bolting_ to the bathroom. Oh… oh fuck! Shit the guy was good at getting through anything- oh shit had he crawled in through the window!? …Wait the bathroom didn't have a window… uh…. well… another _shriek_ and what sounded like a crash.

Aw hell! Who cares!

"PINKY!" Brick bellowed and the door suddenly flew open with yet another high pitched _screech_ before soaking wet… still covered in suds Her Puffy Majesty was suddenly _clinging_ to the Rowdy King's waist in nothing but a towel and pointing frantically at the bathroom.

"P-P-Pinky what are you-!?" It was honestly a shock the guy could talk at the moment- that towel was sort of short. Certainly the village idiot was enjoying the royal "view" – At least until the inevitable _smack_ that ensued courtesy of the toughest warrior.

"BRICK! KILL IT!" Another banshee shriek and more clinging in short damp towel against His Majesty's body and Boomer was again… honestly shocked the guy was still conscious. Let alone capable of coherent speech.

"Wha-?"

Well… sort of.

"THAT! THAT… MUTATED MONSTROSITY- Kill it! Burn it with fire! Do _something_!" She was practically _climbing_ on top of the Rowdy King's shoulders at this point. BC exchanged a look with both of him and Butch before she floated past them cautiously and peeked into the room.

"What the fuck are you talking about Leader Girl I don't see anyth-… OH GOD IT'S HUGE!" She shrieked and zipped right back out.

Bubbles came dashing out, "Blossy!? BC! What's EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" A picture frame fell off the wall and they all slammed their hands on their ears. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

What the… Shit had some kind of sushi baby or something gotten in their apartment!? Shit what if it came in through the pipes!? Was the city was under attack by pipe crawling mutated… err… what kind of sea creatures lived in pipes…? Uh… sea slug? Yeah! Sea Slugs had invaded the pipes or something!?

" A MONSTROSITY! AN ABOMINATION! BRICK KILL IT!" She practically shoved The Rowdy King forward. Casting one more odd look towards both him and Butch, Brick puffed up his shoulders and bravely ventured forth into the frontlines – Butch stiffened and Boomer himself took a step forward- if it was some kind of mutant sushi come to play then Big Bro would need back up-.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Green met blue and the Rowdyruffs jumped into action.

"Boss you okay-?" His voice trailed.

"Yeah Big Bro what kind of sushi is…?" Boomer blinked.

Brick' shoe went flying upwards and the _crunch_ was truly sickening to listen to. Brick however, after his initial outburst was oddly silent as he balled up the remains of the much… larger than normal cockroach Boomer would admit and shoved them in the trash can.

A little pink head peeked in the doorframe.

"Is it gone?" She whimpered.

Brick cleared his throat. "All clear Pinky."

"And there are no more?"

"Not that I can see."

"… Can you check?" She whimpered and huddled closer to the frame. "T-Those wretched things… they… they're patient- they'll strike at any time! Lie in wait until their victims are at their most vulnerable! Evil… evil things!"

Well… apparently her Puffy Majesty had an extreme phobia of cockroaches.

"She ain't kidding. Those things are fucking smart. They'll wait you know- and they travel in groups!"

…And so did the toughest fighter.

Butch was practically choking. Boomer swallowed hard and folded his arms quickly. Brick cleared his throat.

"Pinky. I can assure you- there are no more cockroaches in my apartment- I haven't a clue how it even got in here truth be told. But its…uh safe. I promise."

She stepped into the bathroom cautiously- eyes darting left and right, "Like I said… evil… evil nasty little things… you can never be too careful with those wretched creatures!"

"Especially when there's like… a _zillion_ of them all crawling and creeping and mashing all together to make some super creepy gross cockroach monster that's taller than City hall!" Bubbles shivered and then stuck her tongue out. "EWWW I can't even stand thinking about it-!"

"I'm sorry a _what_ now? A cockroach _monster?_ What the?" Butch threw his hands in the air. " The fuck is wrong with this town?!"

BC stiffened. "That is a question I have been asking myself since birth." She shuddered. "Okay… crisis over. Lets let Leader Girl return to her… shampooing…" She waved them all out. "Let's go- Asswipe eyes on the floor!"

"Aw what's the matter Butterbabe- don't worry you know you're the Butch's favorite- OW!" He rubbed his behind irritably and she smirked as she sauntered out.

"When you gonna learn shithead!"

"You know you want the Butch!"

"In his sick little dreams maybe now _move it!"_

_Smack._

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being you."

"The hell does that even mean!?"

Boomer began backing out himself- "Right uh… enjoy your shower Blossom. Big Bro?"

Brick blinked, " Oh… uh yeah- sorry Pinky. Err… um that cockroach I really have no idea where it came from I promise we don't have an infestation or anything so really you shouldn't be scared anymore n- not that I'm judging you or anything I mean that _was_ a pretty big fucker but err- ow! Boomer what the- ow! Ow! Oye watch the hair dumb ass!"

"Lets go Big Bro." He muttered as he continued to drag the sputtering Rowdy King out.

-III-

**Day 3**

"Guess what I got!"

"Cookies?" Butch jumped up. "Man keep em' coming Bubs!"

Another giggle.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Uh… BC?"

"Hmm?"

"Ain't it… kind of getting long?" Boomer looked down where the two shades of blue mixed with black were almost hitting the floor.

"Nah. Has to look long to really go around your neck." She paused. "Pick another color- blues out. Give me some variety."

He blinked and picked up the basket- what went good with black, and two shade of blue…?

Hmm… "How about red?" She swiped it and red stripes began mixing with the blues and black.

Butch popped the last cookie in his mouth, "Say Butterbabe- you almost done yet so you can start on the Butch's?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Because."

"Because _why!?"_

She paused and flashed him an irritated look, "Because fire burns."

"…what?"

Brick's door opened.

"So… this one is… not for children?" Blossom looked at the cover dubiously.

"Nah- the title's misleading- trust me it's a good read."

She cocked her head to the side. " Alright… The Old Curiosity Shop it is then."

She walked over to the loveseat and settled herself in it- Brick flipped his keys in his hand.

"Butch. Boomer."

"No key. No door." Butch drawled.

"What time are you going to be home tonight Big Bro?" Boomer looked up and Brick seemed to freeze.

"Yeah you were kind of late last night." Butch played with the remote listlessly.

"Meh… Holiday rush. Walter asked me to touch up a few engines and shit." He shrugged. "Money's money."

_Uh huh.… And do those engines happen to spin around and play pretty little tunes?_

Boomer caught Big Bro's eye and he discreetly put up two fingers: He nodded. Two more days apparently.

"You were rather late last night Ruff." Blossom flipped a page. Her look was piercing. "Not up to any mischief are you?"

He bristled. "No." He muttered. Another look but nonetheless she returned to the novel and Brick sped out much faster than was normal.

" **Townsville police are still urging any with information on Leonardo Baxter-."**

Butch sneered. "Gimme a break."

Blossom's grip on the page was rather… strong.

-III-

Christmas movies… always seemed to end the _exact_ same way. After some near disastrous holiday apocalypse there would always be a near miraculous solution and there would be joy all around- and it would snow. Always with the snow.

Still though… couldn't the writers of these things be a _bit_ more original? How many "perfect" Christmases could _really_ happen?

… After all… Boomer doubted even the most incredible "miracle" could salvage _this year's_ holiday for the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles had been a trooper. She really had but that certain date was creeping closer and closer and… jeez he didn't even have a present for her yet!

Big Bro would have an awesome present for his queen and pfft well Butch was an idiot but Boomer… Boomer not having a present for his angel!? … Darn it… dumb ass. They really needed to catch that creep soon so Boomer could get to the mall or something- he had to find… he had to do _something_ for her!

And watching all these stupid Christmas movies hadn't helped likely- why BC of all people had utterly _insisted_ on them watching movie after movie _all. Fucking. Day._ Boomer hadn't a god damn clue!

"Your brother… is rather late again tonight." Blossom gave Boomer an odd look as she closed her book.

They were the last ones up. The movie marathon had essentially lulled everyone else to sleep. But once again the Puff Queen seemed determined on waiting up for the erstwhile Rowdy King.

"Meh he probably got caught up in a job or something- don't worry Blossom." Boomer shrugged and she frowned.

"I'm not worried – it's just rather late is all… I know he's determined on salvaging his car but… it's… getting late- shouldn't we call-?"

"He gets off shift at five but he's probably… you know in his workshop or something- Big Bro… kind of tends to… get a little-."

"Preoccupied?" She drawled.

"…Yeah that."

She frowned, "Yes well…." Her face twisted. "The least he could do is call." She muttered and once again her eyes went to the door before she sighed heavily.

…. Something was up with her. He narrowed his eyes. She'd been… quiet most of the day. Lost in her novel and both her sisters had more or less left her alone- Bubbles had looked… slightly discomfited by the sight but BC had been… pretty firm with it.

Blossom hadn't really moved from her perch on the loveseat either-even as the movies went on around her…her eyes hadn't left that novel. Or the next one. Or the third one. A literal pile was on that table now. His glance darted to his left where Butch and BC both lay snoring- part of him debated on capturing this miraculous moment on film but the other part of him- the one who enjoyed living- decided against it.

Bubbles was curled… he blushed- apparently… movie marathons… put her to sleep faster than anything.

And Boomer was the nearest thing to a pillow obviously. He gulped and her gaze drifted to the sight of her little sister curled more or less in Boomer's… lap. Again… that expression was as terrifyingly unreadable as BC's had been.

Two Powerpuff Girls were potentially after his blood. Fuck his life. Though… again… she seemed… off somehow.

It was just one of those… feelings again. The ones that usually got Boomer into trouble but… there was something… strange going on with the commander and leader. Her sisters had clearly noticed it- Bubbles especially but Buttercup had seemed… strangely persistent in keeping her… maybe not _away_ from Blossom…

But judging from the sheer _amount_ of movies the Green Puff had kept playing on their television… there was a clear case of distraction going on.

… Something ain't right.

"Say Blossom." She stiffened and turned,

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" She furrowed her eyebrows but nonetheless shrugged,

"What is it?"

"How… are you holding up? She stiffened more and her eyes focused on her two sleeping sisters- an eyebrow rose as BC's head seemed to loll and hit Butch's shoulder. He swallowed the snort and she softly cleared her throat.

"Fine. As far as the circumstances go. I just… I suppose I don't like not knowing what's more or less… going on? Being reliant on-." She gestured towards the television and he nodded.

"I hear ya… and well the news ain't always-."

"The media is useless in most circumstances- being behind the scenes as I am usually…. Has given me a rather jaded perspective I'm afraid."

Reasonable. Still didn't explain her weird behavior though.

"I also don't like not knowing where that… wretch is." She wrung her hands and again another look at where her sisters lay asleep. Bubbles shifted and Boomer moved his arm so she wasn't crushing it- she was out cold- there was no moving her. Her majesty flashed him a wan smile.

"… At least I know… though that my sisters… will have someone watching for them." She murmured and gently ran her fingers down Bubbles' pigtail before she stood and grabbed a blanket.

"Well we're a team Blossom. We always watch out for you guys- you guys saved our sorry asses after all."

She sniffed somewhat and then shook out the blanket before putting it over both slumbering greens.

"And we just returning the favor- need I remind you of the Dosidicus gigas?" He blinked and she flushed, "The Humboldt Squid." Oh. Right. She frowned. "I need to stop doing that." She mumbled. "They are not…. Those sort of creatures anymore- they are monstrosities… abominations…"

"Like cockroaches?" He snickered and she flashed him a withering look.

"Ha Ha." She frowned. "Its bad enough your brother is likely-." Her voice trailed and he sat up straighter. "Never mind." She mumbled again.

"If you're afraid Big Bro is judging you about the err… roach incident don't be- that fucker _was_ big- seriously Butch's got a point… the hell is up with this town? Everything just seems… bigger… funny how I never noticed it before." He murmured.

Her expression was unreadable once again. She had begun sorting and gathering up their trash from the coffee table.

"… Townsville… Townsville seems to attract…both the best… and the worst… this world can offer sometimes." She murmured back- her eyes seemed guarded. "One gets used to it after a while."

"Huh… guess that's true." A little shift and once again Boomer moved his arm slightly back. Should he wake her? She couldn't very well _sleep_ here?

… Err right? They'd have to wake the Greens up eventually… if only to spare his brother's life.

… Though… it was kind of… creepily cute- the greens almost looked… peaceful. No leering grins or irritated scowls here. It was sort of telling- maybe if his brother stopped being such a fucking lech than maybe just _maybe_ he and BC could get along someday.

Though… again at least school gym equipment was no longer being thrown on a near daily basis… Boomer had to at least consider that _some_ progress.

Still though… that nagging feeling in Boomer's gut… it just wasn't going away. If anything it was growing worse.

She had gathered up all the dishes- the plate of leftover nacho's, the cups, the popcorn bowl and floated over to the kitchen- he heard the dishwasher begin running as she returned to gather more. In an idly distracted way that just… seemed _wrong._

Boomer was nothing but the dumb and dumbest sure but…

Something… just wasn't… _right._

Bubbles shifted again and he was able to reclaim his legs, he lifted her up gingerly and then let her fall on the pillow gently. He grabbed the rest of the dishes – Blossom gave him a small grateful nod.

"So… Blossom." He darted one more look behind him. Still out cold. She took the plates and loaded them in the dishwasher. "I know that…. Bubbles and BC…. They told us what happened with this creep but-." Easy Boomer. Caution here. "He must have been one of the worst you guys have ever dealt with huh?"

She froze but said nothing.

"I know you guys have had to deal with the craziest of shit it sounds like- all those monsters and creeps – did you really have to fight some clown who stole _color?_ How does that even _work!?"_

She chuckled somewhat, "It was a mutation Boomer. And it wasn't… well truth be told I don't know what caused it… there are some mysteries…" She trailed and oddly enough her hand seemed to trace her turtle neck. "Some mysteries will likely never be solved Boomer. It comes with the territory of being a superhero- one must develop a real sense for suspended disbelief- trust me you'll come to realize that soon enough- pass me that mug will you?"

"Sure thing- Yeah… I guess that makes sense I mean some of those so called "super villains" are pretty fucked up… Mojo… that chick with the crazy hair… Him-."

_Crash._

He jumped back from the broken glass that suddenly littered his kitchen floor. Three abrupt snorts – and one loud _smack_ followed by an outraged cry ensued.

"Wha-?" Bubbles sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Uh oh did I fall asleep?"

"Get off me you perv!" BC shrieked.

"Aw c'mon Butterbabe don't you wanna cuddle?"

"Not on your life asswipe-!" She stopped dead. "Leader Girl?"

Bubbles went white.

But not as white as Blossom had gone.

Both girls shot up.

"Whoa… uh Red? You okay?"

Butch stood up warily.

Blossom still remained eerily silent with that equally disconcerting look on her face. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open– she looked… _frightened._

Bubbles gently pushed him aside as she floated cautiously over and put a hand on her shoulder- "Blossy." She whispered and her sister seemed to abruptly wake up… from whatever trance she had suddenly fallen into.

"O-Oh… Oh dear!" She yelped as she dove down and started picking up the pieces- "Bubbles… Bubbles you're barefoot step away please!"

"Blossy?" Another small whisper but she was ignored. What… did it matter if she was barefoot? C'X skin remember?

… What was up with her?

"Blossom are you okay?" He knelt down himself and scooped up the rest.

"I'm perfectly fine- I'm so sorry Boomer I'll replace that- damn my butterfingers." She said quickly.

"It's really not a big-?"

They heard a click and the door opened.

"Hey! Bout time Boss!" Butch folded his arms, "Jeez- I know you got that new workshop and shit but would it kill you to call once in a while!"

Brick rolled his eyes and cracked his back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever so-." His eyes suddenly narrowed. "What's-.

The bedroom door abruptly closed.

"up?" Brick finished slowly.

Both girls wouldn't look at any of them.

… _Was it something I said?_

-III-

**Day 4**

"You'll never guess what I got!"

"Cookies?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Here you go! Plenty more where that came from!"

"Um Bubbles… how much milk have you used-?" Boomer began but she had already skipped back into the kitchen.

Well… guess they'd have to go shopping soon?

_Click. Click. Click._

His eyes widened.

"BC?"

"Hmm?"

"… okay I'm not much of a knitter but isn't it long enough _now?"_ The pile was growing at her feet.

She threw a sharp gaze at him, "You want it to be warm or not?"

"Well yeah but-."

She grunted. "I'm sick of this color- find me another one." She said tersely and shoved the basket at him again.

"Um… okay?" Err… what went good with red?

Butch cleared his throat, "So Butters- bout that scarf for-."

"No."

Well it was kinda girly but… "Will this work?" He held up the dark, dark pink and Buttercup's eyebrow rose before she snickered.

"Very subtle." She began winding the ball of yarn in her hand listlessly.

"Butters come on! Why won't you make me one!?"

"Because water freezes at thirty-two degrees Fahrenheit."

"… wha-?"

The door slammed open.

"Where were you?" Blossom snapped.

"… Work." Brick muttered.

"You were _late!"_

"Money's money Pinky."

She crossed her arms. "You better not be doing anything _else_ Brick" She tapped her foot.

He bristled. "Like what?" He demanded.

"Oh I don't know-Planning another one of your _brilliant_ schemes- taking matters into your own hands- you seem so _very_ good at that after all!" She hissed.

His face twisted as he rubbed his head. "I ain't doing anything like that- the garage is swamped is all!"

She looked unconvinced but nevertheless stormed over to her loveseat and ripped the book open.

Brick sneered, ripped his keys from the hook and stormed towards the door.

"Oye. Tweedles!"

"Key equals entrance. No key equals beat down." Boomer buzzed his lips.

"Good. You remembered. See you all later."

A snort. And his eyes narrowed. "Enjoy David Copperfield Pinky."

" Oh I will- at least he's _consistent_."

The two glared and Brick stormed out. The door slammed.

He caught BC's eye. She looked straight ahead.

" **Police are** _ **urging**_ **anyone with information on Leonardo-."**

Butch growled. "Fucking idiots."

Her grip on that book was like steel.

-III-

Blossom went to bed early that night.

But strangely Bubbles didn't.

She was sketching away- the Greens had taken the living room over for some late night gaming again and had invited him to join but… it'd been a while since… well he'd been able to get much done so…

He tuned his guitar listlessly.

"Boomie?" He looked up and she was smiling up at him though her face seemed to be slightly pink.

"Yeah Bubbles?" He called down and she floated up.

"Um… I was wondering if I could… um-." She averted her gaze.

"Bubbles?"

"Can I sit up here with you!" She finally blurted and her cheeks had gone almost red at this point- his own burned. "I-I mean… um I was hoping to… err… well hands are _really_ hard to draw especially if they're in… motion… and… well I was wondering if I could um…?" Her eyes drifted to his guitar.

He blinked. Then blinked again.

"You… want to draw… _me?"_

A little nod. "Just the hands!" She said quickly though her grip on her sketchbook increased. "Its just… really good practice you know!"

He blinked again.

"…Yeah… sure." He murmured. "If… you want to I…I don't mind." He gulped and she smiled.

"Oh! Magnifique!- Er… I mean thank you very much I won't bug you or anything you won't even know I'm here!" She plopped herself in front of him and sat criss-crossed with her sketchbook resting on her lap.

Err… should he pick….a slower song…? Easier to uh… follow his movements with?

Err… um… She sighed.

"Boomie- relax. I'm not here remember?"

_Easy for you to say…_

"Sorry… Bubbles I'm just not used to…"

She cocked her head. "Yes?"

"… I guess I'm not used to people err… watching me." He mumbled and she blinked.

"… You don't play in front of your brothers?"

He blinked this time, "Well… yeah I'll play in the living room sometimes but I mean- they're not really _listening_ you know." He shrugged.

"Really?" Her eyes were wide. "Why not?"

"W-Well… I mean they've got their own things going on and well… I got mine."

"But you think they're not listening?" She cocked her head. "Wow… when BC starts practicing I always stop to listen." She murmured and then frowned before she began erasing something.

He shrugged, "They've never said anything so I guess I ain't buggin' em but nah I don't think they listen."

She chuckled slightly, "Oh I don't know about that Boomie." She tilted her head and peered at the sketch- a frown on her face before another little grunt and she once again began erasing.

"Do you want me to slow down?" He murmured. She shook her head.

"No. Its just… an off day I guess." She sighed and finally closed the book completely. "I guess I have too much on my mind right now."

He frowned, "That's understandable." He murmured. She kept the sketchbook in her lap. Funny- wnder why she hadn't moved…and why were her eyes closed?

"Bubbles?"

She started and her eyes popped open,

"Oh! … Did… Did you not want me to listen? I…I mean if you don't like people listening-?"

His own eyes widened, "No! I mean yes- er no! I don't mind you listening I just… uh…" His hand trailed over his notebook. She followed it.

"What's what Boomie?"

He froze. "…Oh um… n-nothing just uh-." She was already picking it up. Crap! What was the sticker on that one! Was it the sun!? Oh God if she ever found _that_ notebook he'd just die!

"Boomie… do you… do you actually _write_ your own music?" She breathed. "Was I right?"

His cheeks burned before he gulped. "Um… maybe- they're not very good-!"

" _Perched high on his throne… steadfast… but all alone_ " She murmured. "What's this about?"

Oh thank God she hadn't grabbed _that_ notebook- he saw that evil thing nestled right on his desk and oh god he'd have to grab that before he left and- she was still looking at him… like he was some kind of weirdo. Crap. Fuck. His life was over. Shit.

"I… uh- nothing! That's about nothing! Its just… um… stupid. Stupid shit- uh stuff I mean." He mumbled.

Her eyes narrowed before once again she read out his stupid lyrics out loud.

" _Perched high on his throne. Steadfast. But all alone. Watching his kingdom, the crimson king sits with eyes like stone… Ever mighty… but…ever alone."_ She frowned more. "Boomer…" She breathed.

His face was obviously on fire. Dear God his life was over. Sharky was one thing. But this- _this!?_

He cleared his throat. "I… its just stupid! Trust me you shouldn't bother with-!" He reached out for it but she refused to give it up.

"Crimson King…" She murmured. "Boomie… is this about your brother?"

Yep. It was official. She thought he was some kind of psycho. Any moment now she'd jump up yelling and screaming over how she wanted to switch rooms immediately and or how she's rather take her chances with the creepy Lenny guy on the loose or-or!

"You didn't finish it?" She murmured. "It just kind of cuts off."

He flushed more, "I… I never really do…" He let his fingers glide over the string listlessly, "I don't… really got the skill for it- I just kind of… they just pop in my head sometimes- I don't really know where they come from and just… if I don't write em' down they're gonna bug me I mean that one… that one's like… a year old and yeah." He trailed. "I've got plenty others and they all suck just as bad."

She frowned, "Boomie- it didn't _suck_ at all! It was… sad." She flipped through the notebook and he couldn't stop her.

Her eyes widened.

"… _You think you know me. You think you know him. You think you know us. But you don't. And you don't care. Because you already know_ -. Boomer this is."

"It… It's nothing Bubbles. Trust me." Why was she persisting in flipping through them all!? Why were her eyes just getting bigger and bigger? She looked… _shocked._

"They… They all suck Bubbles-."

" _NO_ they do _not_ Boomer Kenneth Jojo!" She slammed the notebook shut and glared at him. He gulped. "Who told you that? Butch? Brick? Well I'll be having words with _them_ then because these are most certainly not-!"

"N-No! No! They… They didn't say anything! Honest! I… I dunno I just know they do…"

"And you're so sure _why?"_ She folded her arms. "And it better not be because of this " Dumb and dumbest" thing which by the way if I hear Butch call you one more time I'm gonna kick him right in the butt!" She harrumphed and put her nose in the air. "And I'll do the same to Brick too don't you worry!"

He stared at her. Really stared- he was such a creep but she… she just looked so… _powerful_ at that moment. Like she truly had no fear of either of Boomer's brothers or of anything in general.

… She was… magnificent.

She was like…like an angel… but… like an angel of justice…a…guardian angel.

He gulped. "I…" Her eyes narrowed more and more. He cleared his throat and once again his fingers strummed a few strings listlessly, "I guess you're right…" He murmured. "Maybe… I ain't so bad… well… not to sound conceited or anything of course but-!"

Her fingers went on his lips and she smiled gently,

"Boomer..." She whispered, "Just… play for me…"

A silence fell between them.

"… As you wish milady." He finally murmured.

-III-

**Day Five:**

"Cookies!"

Their island was being overrun.

Butch groaned and his head went into the seat. Bubbles blinked but then set it down on the coffee table before skipping back into the kitchen.

_. ._

"Okay. Seriously- BC… isn't this a _bit_ much?" He stared and stared- the scarf was now on the floor.

"No." She frowned as she looked at the basket again and grabbed a lime green yarn ball. "What do you think?"

"Um… I guess it'll look good- seriously BC it's almost as long as-!?"

"'So…. Butterbabe-."

"No."

" _WHY!"_

"Because grass is fucking green."

"… WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH-!"

That door slam was deafening.

"I don't have to listen to this! I'm out of here!"

"Oh rub it in why don't you! But you're not going _anywhere_ until you tell me where the hell you were last night!"

They were practically in each other's faces. "For the last time Pinky I'm working _late!_ "

She sneered, "Oh you'd _like_ me to believe that wouldn't you!"

"It's the truth!"

She growled and ripped the book he'd been holding from his hands.

"Fine. Do what you wish. See if I care." She stormed over and almost _ripped_ A Tale of Two Cities open. Completely silent.

Brick clenched his fists, " Boys."

"We get it Boss! No Key no getting in! Fuck man we ain't fucking stupid!" Butch snarled.

That crimson look was dangerous and Butch shrunk back.

"I mean yes sir. Understood sir."

The front door slammed.

" **Police are** _ **imploring**_ **any with information on Leonardo-."**

"GOD DAMN IT!" Butch chucked the remote.

_Riiiiip_

The page was split down the middle.

-III-

The scream was loud and _shrill_ – all three of them shot up at once.

"The hell!?" Butch sputtered- "What time is it?!"

Boomer grabbed his phone: 3 AM!? What the fuck was-!?

Another loud _scream_ and holy shit that was Blossom. Why was she screaming so damn loud at _three_ in the fucking morning!?

Brick was apparently about to find out judging from the fact he pulled on his shirt- backwards in his haste and was halfway to his door but a lime green light _barreled_ past him before Buttercup shoved him aside and flew in- Bubbles right behind her.

The door slammed in their faces.

"… What the fuck is going on!?" Butch threw his hands in the air.

Before they could answer however the door reopened and the green and blue puffs returned- Buttercup closing the door behind them.

"What the hell is-!?" Brick snapped but the green puff simply brushed past him.

"She thought she saw another cockroach." She muttered as she clenched her fists.

"Yeah… cockroach." Bubbles whispered and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sorry to wake you guys- go back to sleep Leader Girl's fine now."

Bubbles seemed to flinch at that but her sister sent her a harsh… almost _warning_ glare and Bubbles immediately nodded in agreement.

"Good… Good night boys." She hurried back up the stairs avoiding their gazes like the plague.

…Something… something was wrong.

What was going on!?

"Jeez… seriously a fucking cockroach- jeez it sounded like she was getting murdered or something-!"

_SMACK_

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?" Butch rubbed his head and Buttercup just continued to glare at him. Her mouth opened but… she seemed to rethink it. She sneered and then shoved past him. His bedroom door slammed.

"Boss… the fuck is going on!?" Butch snapped.

Brick gave no answer. His gaze was fixed on his bedroom door.

"I don't know." The Rowdy King finally murmured. "But I intend on finding out."

-III-

**Day… six**

_Clickclickclickclick_

"Okay… BC… I _really_ think it's long enough now!" Boomer yelped. She looked down at him from her place in the air- the scarf which must have been taller than _him_ by now was in a pile at their feet. The different stripes of X' esque colors were cool and all but…

A slight growl. He gulped.

"I'll be quiet."

She grabbed a dark green yarn ball- the last one of her yarn supply. Butch darted a glance in her direction.

"So… Butters…"

_SMACK. SLAM. BOOM._

Boomer couldn't help but flinch. That… That looked painful. She crossed her legs and settled herself on her new… "chair" – Butch only groaned beneath her.

Speaking of…slamming however… that yelling was growing louder and louder. Before Brick's bedroom door shot open and Blossom came storming out.

"Pinky! God damn it! Will you just fucking listen to me!" The Rowdy King stormed right after her.

"Don't you have work to do!? You spend plenty of time there it seems- not getting home until nearly eleven at night for how many days now!?" She shrilled.

" I WAS BUSY!"

"BULL!"

"That's not the fucking issue Pinky- tell me what the fuck happened last night!"

Oh boy… this wasn't going to end well. This was _not_ the way of getting answers Your Majesty!

Brick hit the wall and Blossom pinned him in place- her eyes blazing and… oh shit those looked kind of dark. Their poor apartment.

"It's none of your business!" She hissed.

"Oh I _beg_ to differ Pinky! When a guy wakes up because some chick is _screaming_ bloody murder in his fucking bedroom it _is_ his business!"

Good point…

"It's _none_ of your business Brick!" She snarled.

His brother grit his teeth, "Then don't _make_ it my business!" He hissed. "Don't go screaming in my fucking bedroom like someone just tried to fucking kill you and then expect me to-!"

"And you care!? Why the fuck do you care!? After all you've done nothing but _avoid me_ this entire week or is it _normal_ for you to come home at all hours of the night!?– I'm sorry about the damn cockroach but I didn't think you'd hold it against me!"

"Cockroach!? This doesn't have anything to do with the stupid-!"

"Oh really? Then you're not _disgusted_ with me for being a coward!? For being such a fucking weakling!?"

… Um. The clicking abruptly stopped and BC looked up slowly. Bubbles' head peeped out of the kitchen. Brick turned white.

"WHAT!? Pinky- I never- I never said anything like that!?" Brick yelped- actually _yelped_ – She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

"For being nothing but a weakling- a _failure_ as a leader! _"_ She gestured wildly with her hands. "I'm more than aware this entire situation is my fault Brick!"

"What… Pinky- no it's-!"

"Do you think _I like_ this Brick? HMM! Do you think I _like_ the fact that a mad man is out there threatening my life and my poor sisters and this entire city and yet here I am _stuck_ here twiddling my thumbs while said madman is plotting God knows what!"

"Pinky I know that! This is _not_ your-!"

"And I _know_ you're disgusted with me- with my behavior! Everyone else is! My failure to see past my own fucking vendetta cost us time we could have used to look for this madman! This is all my fault! I know it! You know it! Hell even the mayor most likely knows it! I don't blame you in the slightest for avoiding me- I'd avoid me too!"

"Pinky! Pinky this is NOT-!" This wasn't about the cockroach anymore. If it had ever been in the first place. He tried to catch BC's eye but she kept staring straight ahead- her grip on her knitting needles was growing tighter and tighter.

"Pinky! Pinky Will you just- will you just listen to me-!?" He took a step towards her but she immediately stepped back.

"I know… I know that my failure has reduced us to this." She clenched her fists and sniffed loudly.

"Pinky…?" A small voice. One Boomer wasn't used to and even made Butch look up. "It's unfortunate that these circumstances were forced upon us." Her voice started to crack and Brick froze.

"Pinky." Once again that useless word.

"I suppose… I suppose I was just… just foolish enough to hope you out of everyone would…" She squeezed her eyes shut and she bit her lip before she took a deep breath. "Go to work Brick."

"Pinky." He finally got control of his limbs again and stretched an arm out for her but she snarled and backed away. Eyes blazing an ominous magenta and- oh. Oh _shit._

"Go. To. Work. Brick."

"Pinky." God damn it Brick! Say something else! Bubbles was at Boomer's side. Her eyes wide. BC began standing up.

"I said… go to work." Another voice crack.

He shook his head and dug in his pocket instead. "No." He murmured. Shocker he apparently had more words in his vocabulary after all. "I could use a day off-." She sucked in a breath and before they all could react-One shove and Brick was halfway across the room. Her face crumbled.

" I SAID GO TO WORK!"

"Pinky- the-the fuck! FINE! I WILL!" He roared as he stood up.

"GOOD! AND… AND…"

"And _what!?_ He hissed.

"Don't bother coming home to a place so loathsome to you … you… _Rowdyruff!_ " She hissed back and his face went a ghastly white. Her face crumbled and the bedroom door soon slammed shut.

There was an agog silence.

" **Police are still urging any with knowledge on the whereabouts of Leonardo Baxter to** _ **please**_ **call the Townsville Police tip** _ **-."**_

Butch shut it off without another word.

-III-

The long X' colored scarf lay in a pile by their feet. Buttercup was officially out of yarn. Her fingers tapped a constant rhythm on the arm rest- in perfect sync with her equally frantic gum chewing.

Bubbles had a sketchbook out but the page remained blank- she brought her knees up to her chin and she kept looking at the still eerily silent door. Not a sound had emerged from it.

Even Butch darted a glance or two behind them- never focusing on a channel for long.

Bubbles' hand slammed suddenly on the sketchbook startling everyone.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" She jumped up but BC was faster than her- in an instant she was wrenched back down.

"Bubbles. _Leave it!"_

"Buttercup this is our _sister!"_

"Buttercup… maybe someone _should-."_ Boomer began but she glared at him with such hatred he immediately backed off.

"It won't do anything Little Boy Blue. Trust me. Just leave Leader Girl be." She snapped and popped another piece of gum in her mouth and turned to the television. "Would it kill you to just _pick_ something asswipe!" BC hissed.

"There's nothing _on_ Butters." He snapped.

"Then put a fucking DVD in or something- instead of this constant blur of sound that you call channel surfing!"

"Why don't _you_ pick a DVD then _Butterbabe_?" She growled and stood.

"How many _fucking times_ do I have to tell you Asswipe? Do. Not. Call. Me. THAT!"

His brother smirked. "Make me… _Butterbabe._ "

A high pitched _scream_ and Butch threw his shield out sending her spiraling back. And…there went that lamp.

"Oho! A good ole' Greens smack down eh! Fine! Make my day _Butterbabe!"_

"Oh…" She wiped her lip. "You wanna _play_ asswipe! Fine… _LET'S PLAY!"_ A lime green streak and Bubbles jumped out of the way as Butch was thrown clear over the sofa. Oh… that clatter sounded ominous.

"Oh my…Oh my God no! Buttercup! Butch! _STOP!"_ Bubbles screeched. Her sister wasn't listening- and she was currently in a headlock anyway though not for long, she bent over and kicked Butch off her before pinning him down and wrenching up his leg like some kind of wrestler before he rolled out of the way and his shield went up.

"Fighting isn't gonna do shit you two!" Boomer bellowed.

"Oh on the contrary Little Boy Blue! It's making me feel a _whole_ lot better!" Buttercup snarled and aimed another punch then another and another against Butch's shield.

"Why not fight like a real man Butchy boy eh!" She screeched.

"Why- I'd prefer a _challenge!"_ He snarled right back.

Bubbles' hands went to her mouth, "Oh… Oh please stop fighting! Please!" She cried before she latched onto Buttercup's waist and dragged the green puff to one side while Boomer managed to wrap his arms around Butch's middle and drag him to the other.

"Let go Bubs!" Buttercup kept trying to break free but she was finally slammed down and the blonde sat on her. … Not a bad idea. Boomer mirrored it.

"OW! The fuck! Get off me dumbass!

"Not on your life!" Boomer snapped. God look at their living room… Big Bro was gonna have a coronary.

"Bubs! Get. Off. Me!"

"Not until you calm down!" Bubbles snared with surprising ferocity.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Butch went three shades of white. Buttercup's took on a similar quality.

"B-Boss!" Butch sputtered and pushed Boomer off. "Uh… SHE STARTED IT!"

"THE HELL I DID! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T PICK A FUCKING SHOW TO WATCH!"

"Save it!" He snarled. His Rowdy Majesty stormed in past them all. A face like thunder. His eyes narrowed.

"Is she-?!" He hissed. "Cripes- the fuck." He put a finger on his brow and set the bags he'd been holding down on the kitchen island. One looked like a to-go bag but the other…

It looked like a mess but that was definitely a gift bag.

"H-How was work Boss?" Brick removed his outer work shirt and chucked it in a nearby laundry basket before digging through the to-go bag and taking out… what looked like a pastry. Butch's eyebrow rose as Big Bro grabbed a plate and bottle of water from the fridge.

"It was work. Please tell me Pinky has not been in there _all day_."

Bubbles walked over tentatively. "we can't get her out- I even tried to make cookies but... oh yeah we're out of milk- sorry I'll totally like pay you back- but-." He put a hand up, sighed and picked the plate up.

"Don't care. Just…" He looked at the bag and grimaced. "Do me a favor and uh… see if you can… somehow fix… _that_." He mumbled. The bag was haphazardly put together- and Boomer almost laughed- almost… he valued his life.

Well… Brick had _tried_. That was the important thing.

"Did you actually-?" She gasped.

He shrugged. "Like I said… better business bureau." He muttered and then took a deep breath. "Scuse' me." He brushed past her towards his room and knocked on the door.

"What's that?" Buttercup murmured as Bubbles more or less began picking the tissue paper shoved within out one by one. Fluffing it up as she went along.

 _Knock._ "Pinky. It's me."

"Blossom's Christmas present. Keep it under wraps." Boomer leaned over Bubbles' shoulder.

 _Knock_. "Pinky c'mon I know I've been a jerk just… come out will ya? I even got you something good from Dippin' Donuts."

"I don't really see how Boss was the one who was a jerk…" Butch muttered. Boomer flashed him a nasty look.

 _Knock. Knock._ "Pinky, I get it I was an ass. Just… c'mon Pinky I've got something I want to show you!"

Still no answer. Buttercup raised an eyebrow and Bubbles and her exchanged a look.

 _Knock._ "Pinky" _Knock._ "Pinky- what the- Pinky are you okay? Answer me will ya!"

"G-Go a-a-away!"

"Pinky?" That word needed to be banned from the English language… or the rest of this evening.

"Just… Just go away Ruff!" More cracking. More raw gasps.

"Pinky open the door!"

"N-No! I'm sorry! I was a bitch! And I had no right to shove you! And I'm a horrible person and just… just leave me a-a-alo-o-one!"

Judging from the look in his eyes, Brick had no intention of doing such a thing.

"That's it. Pinky yell if you're naked otherwise I'm coming in!" He crushed the doorknob and wrenched it open: -Super strength came in handy apparently- and… stopped dead.

The room… why'd it look empty? Where was-? Boomer's eyes widened.

The Puff Queen was huddled in a corner- she had wrenched the sheet off Brick's bed and was completely wrapped in it – her hair was down and her face was buried in her knees- she was shaking violently.

Brick's face fell almost instantly. The anger that had been setting itself in, the irritation, everything just faded away at the truly… heart wrenching sight.

The little sobs even got to Butch, he began shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"Go… Go away!" It was raw and hoarse. Had she been in here… crying this whole time!?

"Blossy?" Bubbles stepped forward but one lightning fast lunge from BC and she was held back from taking another step.

"G-Go away!"

"Shit…" Buttercup hissed and her face crumbled. "Shit… not now…" She whispered. What… What the hell was going on here!?

And why had Bubbles' gaze… flown to that gift bag?

Brick was already in front of her.

"Ruff… I'm sorry okay! I just… I just- I'm sorry!" She whimpered and he knelt before her.

"It's no big deal Pinky." He murmured.

"Yes… Yes it is! I had… I had no right to-!" She looked up at him then and her eyes were puffy, raw and lined with red. Her voice became more choked. Once again Bubbles tried to break out of Buttercup's grip but the green puff held firm.

"I've failed in my duty as a leader." She sobbed. "This… this is all my fault." She whispered. "I let… I let my own selfish… vendetta's… overcome my judgement… to focus an investigation based on revenge… the same sort of revenge… that I was so afraid of Brick…" Her face crumbled and she buried her head in her hands. "I have failed… every… single… one of you… and everyone in this city… _again."_ " I can't… I can't even protect my sisters! My poor innocent sisters! Just like… just like I couldn't…" Something seemed to snap in the Rowdy King at her words –Brick opened his arms and swallowed the Puff Queen up as she clung to him finally surrendering to the weeping she had been obviously fighting off. " I can't protect them now! I couldn't protect them then! I won't be able to protect them later… I'm just… I'm just…" She buried her face in his shirt.

"Pinky..." He murmured but her sobbing only grew louder. "Pinky… look at me…" His brother's voice had taken a low throaty quality as he cupped her chin and tilted her head to make her fully look at him. And then his eyes widened. The shirt she was wearing was a simple button down but she had loosened the top ones and… Oh… oh dear GOD! What… What the-!?

Butch's eyes were as wide as saucers and Boomer took a step back.

"B-Boss!" Butch began.

"Blossom what's-!?" Her entire… her entire neck was-… shit! 911! Someone call 911! He dug his phone out of his pocket.

He heard a hoarse gasp and Buttercup suddenly flew forward, grabbed the pitiful remains of the doorknob and pulled it shut so damn fast the wall shook.

"W-What the!?" Butch sputtered. "What was-!" He wasn't given the chance to finish, with another loud shriek Buttercup moved from the door and onto him- pinning Butch to the wall, her hand clamped against his throat- eyes blazing a bright lime green.

Boomer's phone was wrestled out of his hands and Bubbles clutched it to her chest.

"Bubbles!?"

"B-Butters… need… need air!" Buttercup's grip on Butch's throat seemed to only grow tighter even as he clawed desperately at her hands.

"Listen to _me_ asswipe – you don't mention a _thing_ you just saw to _anyone_ you fucking hear me!" She hissed. "You too little boy blue! Both of you! Not a goddamn _word!_ In fact it's better if you fucking forget you even saw it! _Understand!"_

"Butters- can't!"

" _UNDERSTAND!?"_ Her voice had gone shrill and Butch frantically nodded- if only to spare his own life because Boomer… Boomer wouldn't have been able to rescue him. His leg were frozen in place. Bubbles was breathing hard, and her grip on his phone was almost desperate.

He turned to meet her blue gaze but another loud sob filled the room. She was utterly hysterical in there. Bubbles' shook her head.

"That's it! I can't take it!" She choked.

"Not another step Bubbles!" BC hissed.

"B-BC we can't just-!" She protested and his brother was released, clutching his own damn throat and coughing hoarsely.

"And what will you do Bubbles? Huh? _Cry_! You'll only make it worse! Leave it be! For once in your fucking life just _leave her alone!"_

Bubbles gave a hoarse gasp and Boomer almost felt his blood boil as she staggered back, stumbled and grabbed onto the couch for support.

"At least… At least I don't just sit there and _watch!"_ Bubbles whispered. "At least… at least… at least I try unlike _you!"_

"She doesn't _want_ you to try Bubbles." She hissed. "Leader Girl doesn't want our help- she's never wanted our help- she'll never accept our fucking help! The sooner you realize that and the sooner you fucking grow up- the better it will be for all of us!"

Another loud gasp followed by a choked sob and she flew into the loft and slammed the door.

Buttercup folded her arm and pressed her lips together.

"Buttercup…" Butch began. "Buttercup that wasn't cool…" He breathed.

The grip on her arms grew tighter. "Yeah… well sometimes… sometimes the truth fucking hurts doesn't it asswipe." She hissed. "Don't… don't you dare judge me. I've had to deal with this… all of this… for six fucking years Butch! You think I like this! You think I like reducing my baby sister to tears and watching my big sister fall apart like this- _once again_ – and _once again_ I can't help her! Just like Bubs can't help her, our own father can't help her… and you think your brother will be able to! I can guarantee he won't. No one can. No one ever will." Her face crumbled.

"What… What the hell is going on BC? I get that Lenny is… Lenny's a total creep but-!" Boomer stiffened however as Buttercup only… laughed. The laugh was harsh… and slightly unnerving.

"You… You actually think this is because of that fucking psycho out there? You think Blossom Marie Utonium, the fucking Commander and Leader of the Powerpuff Girls is in there sobbing because of some creep with a Puff fetish!?" She laughed that unnerving laugh again.

It was haunting. Her expression was just as haunted as that creepy laugh.

"Let me tell you something boys… there is evil in this world. Evil you can never possibly imagine… and you best count yourselves lucky… that you will _never_ have to." Her lip trembled before she bit it so hard it nearly bled. "We made sure of that." Her tone was… empty and then she turned from them- her hair shadowed her face and hid her eyes. "Welcome to the heroes club Boys." She hissed and Butch's bedroom door slammed shut.

Boomer was silent. Butch sunk down on the sofa.

"What the fuck…" He whispered. "Boom… what the fuck?" He repeated.

Boomer didn't answer him. He couldn't. He felt ill. Nauseated. Part of him genuinely thought he might puke.

For that had been the ghastliest… most _horrifying_ thing… Boomer had ever seen.

It made his own collection of cuts and scars look paltry. Insignificant.

It had been almost her entire… fucking throat. A jagged mess of a dark muted red and purple – curling around and around that delicate little neck - in a distinctive… horrifyingly familiar shape.

It had looked… like… like…

_A claw._

He stared at the gift bag on the table. The music box within, something Blossom had so loved and cherished… a gift from her mother figure… to celebrate her return from the hospital…

And now… Boomer suddenly knew…

Just what had put her there.

-III-

Boomer looked at his sheet music listlessly- the words blurring and the notes all melding together.

Fuck it. They all sucked anyway. He tossed the notebook away. Butch had fallen asleep, Brick had yet to emerge from that bedroom but he no longer heard the gut wrenching sobbing that had pierced the night air… had they fallen asleep in there?

… He should sleep. But he couldn't.

Fuck this… he needed… he needed to get out of here. Just for a bit! Just for a second! He bolted towards the balcony. Just a quick flight- just one!

A flash of blue caught his attention however and he turned to the left- being on the top floor of an apartment building had distinctive quirks.

One of which was numerous escape routes if the person involved could fly. Another flash of blue. He frowned and then jumped up to the roof.

She was hovering listlessly over the skylight.

"Bubbles?" She stiffened.

"Oh… Oh go away." She whimpered. His frown deepened and he hovered next to her. "I said go away…" She mumbled.

Well… that wasn't happening but she clearly didn't want to talk so... plan B. It was a nice night and the stars were actually visible being this high up as they were- lucky for him. He rested his head on his hands and began examining that big dark sky and all the different constellations he could find.

She blinked and gave him another odd look.

"…What are you doing?" She murmured.

"Well I'm not gonna leave you here all by yourself but you don't have to talk to me or anything- I'll just be looking at the stars."

She gave him an even more mystified look but nonetheless turned away from him and buried her head in her knees again.

Well… least he had a pretty nightscape to keep him occupied. Let's see… _One. Two. Three. Four._

She was still silent.

_Twenty. Twenty one. Twenty two. Twenty three._

Her head didn't move.

_Forty nine. Fifty. Fifty one._

"…I'm not a baby."

_Fifty five._

"No. You're not. She was completely out of line."

Silence.

…okay… _fifty six. Fifty seven. Fifty eight… oh wait. Planet._

"And I wouldn't… I wouldn't have just cried… I would have... I would have sat with her and… let _her_ cry!" She clenched her fist. "I. Am. _NOT._ A baby!" She punched the concrete leaving a nice hole.

"I know Bubbles."

"W-Why can't… why can't she- how dare she-! She doesn't even try! She just lets Blossy… our poor sister suffer and-…and- ARGH!" Another punch. "Blossom's… Blossom's as human as all of us… because we are human! Super powers or not we're _human!"_ She bit her lip. "And sometimes I swear… Buttercup forgets that… that she thinks… Blossom… can handle… everything on her own… doesn't she realize… it's all a front?" She whispered. "When Blossy… when Blossy says for someone to leave her alone… that… that it's really a cry for help! That deep down she is _begging_ for someone to help her and… I c-c-can't and it kills me…"

He sat up, "Bubbles…" He put a hand on her shoulder. She shook him off.

"No Boomie… you don't understand- you don't… my poor big sister… she's suffering… suffering more than I could ever imagine… and despite everything she has ever done for me… all I can do… all I've ever been able to do… is just cry with her…" She bit her lip.

"Sometimes… isn't that… the best thing someone can do? Just… be there for them?"

"Buttercup certainly doesn't think so…" She whispered. Boomer scowled,

"Like I said completely out of line." He muttered. "And she knows it too. You were only being a good sister Bubbles…"

More silence. He sighed.

_Fifty nine. Sixty. Sixty one. Sixty two._

"You… You really think that?"

"Of course I do." He smiled and sat up. "Bubbles… I… I don't know… what… happened but-." She flinched and he mirrored her. Okay. Scratch that. Leave that topic for another time. "Never mind." He murmured and then he looked up. "… It's a nice night out least."

She sniffed, "Yeah… I guess." She sighed but then her eyes seemed to widen. "Whoa…" She breathed. "There's… there's so _many_!" She blinked repeatedly and then looked around. 'But how… Blossy says… light pollution and all of that-."

He chuckled, "The closer to the sky you are… the less what's on the ground that matters." He murmured and her eyes grew even bigger.

"I…I guess but…" Her voice sounded awed. "I… I never thought to look before." She whispered. "But look at them all- I don't think I could even try to count them…"

He chuckled again, "Yeah… most I've ever gotten to… a couple hundred before I finally conk out." Boomer flushed. Oh…. Smooth Jojo… _smooth_ – now she was looking at him like he had six heads and ugh…. Dumb ass! "I-I mean you know… counting sheep doesn't do it for me and-!"

"Well… with this view who could blame you." She whispered.

"W-Well I mean! I… I um only do it when I can't sleep! You know- I'm not… a loser… who just wastes his time counting… stars." She frowned and he immediately clammed up.

"Why would that make you a loser?" Her frown deepened, "I don't think you're a loser… I don't see anything wrong with taking time to count the stars…I mean… I wish I could." She mumbled. "But… I can't really see them you know… living on the "ground" as I do." She laughed slightly as she air quoted and he chuckled. Wait she laughed! Hey! Victory! So… okay dignity was overated he had something much more important to focus on!

"Yeah… it's a darn shame that you ground dwellers don't have the perks of us sky folk."

She blinked and then stared at him. Well… okay so that was beyond dumb okay- new approach- maybe if he got up too fast and slipped and fell or something-!

_Giggle._

He paused.

_Giggle. Snort. Giggle._

"Bubbles?"

Now her laughter was loud and clear and she threw her arms around him.

"Well I hope you don't mind if some _ground folk_ just sits here and counts some stars then. Let's see. One. Two. Three."

He laughed again as she pointed at each little twinkling light above them. "Be my guest milady." She giggled again and continued pointing.

And then his breathing stilled.

Her gaze was fixed on that inky sky but all Boomer could see was those stars' reflections in her huge sapphire eyes that seemed to almost glow more and more by the moment- each little star melded with the gorgeous blue hue until it seemed that her eyes had become like the very stars themselves.

It was… incredible.

His throat went dry and he swallowed. Again. Then a third time. The clog was simply growing bigger the longer he stared at this glowing angel by his side.

An angel… who just wanted to look at the… stars. And… by God… he would give her those stars. He'd give her… he'd give her the entire sky if she asked for it!

"Would… Would you like… to… see them?" His voice was raw with a thick husky sound to it and her eyes seemed to widen at it. He cleared his throat. "The… stars I mean?"

She cast that luminous gaze at him.

"Boomie?" She tilted her head and he felt his throat grow drier. "Isn't that… what we're doing now?" She whispered.

"No…I mean yes… but…" He took a deep breath. "But I'm talking about… seeing stars as far as the eye can see…. Whole… whole fields of them even, everywhere you turn you'll just see… more." She gasped quietly as he stood.

"But… Boomie we're not supposed to-." She scrambled up after him.

"No _you're_ not supposed to but… No one can keep up with _me."_ He murmured before he fell into a bow before her extending his hand. "Do you trust me milady?"

The seconds passed and his heart began to pound more and more. What was he doing!? Was he nuts!? Going against A) a direct order from the city and B) going against a direct order from _The Rowdy King!?_

No wonder she was looking at him like he was some kind of insane, creepy-!

"…Yes." Her voice was small but nonetheless she rested that tiny hand in his monstrous paw. He felt his chest begin to ache but nonetheless his body moved on its own, scooping up his fair lady who gasped but then fell to little giggles.

"Hold on." He urged with a whisper and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The wind was a little uncooperative at the moment and could be kind of painful on liftoff if-.

And then it seemed to pity him. It stilled. The only sound being her breathing and his pounding heart.

He closed his eyes, bent his knees.

_Three… two…_

"One…" She whispered and then… he was off. She gasped again and hugged his neck tighter- her head whipping back to see the quickly retreating form of the apartment building, and then Townsville proper –

"Oh… Oh my God!" Was that a good thing!? She was looking around with huge eyes and then… she laughed and threw her arms up- letting her hands drift through the clouds they were whipping through- hugging them to her and… she looked completely… amazed?

"Bubbles… haven't… you ever you know… done this before?" She flushed. "Just… jumped in the air for a quick flight?"

Silence.

"…. You… haven't?"

She flushed more. "Well… truth be told… Boomer… I never… really… thought to." She looked embarrassed. "I've been flying… my whole life and it's… just kind of… I dunno… a faster way of walking." She mumbled.

His grip on her tightened, "A faster way of-!?" He stopped abruptly and she grabbed his neck to keep her balance with a little yelp.

"Boomie? What's- what's wrong?" She climbed down and floated at his side. "Boomer? Hello?"

He continued to stare. He just… he just couldn't…

"A faster way of… of _walking?"_ He breathed. She blinked and cocked her head.

"Yes…? Boomie… you have to understand I was like flying before I even learned to walk… like daddy almost fell down a flight of stairs and we had to catch him-."

"But… but a faster way of-!?" He shook his head. "No. Bubbles… Bubbles you gotta be kidding me- you're pulling my leg!"

She frowned, "No…? Boomie what is the big deal its just… you know every day-?"

"Every day…" He shook his head more. "Bubbles… you mean you don't… you don't get it?"

She looked more confused than ever. "Get…what? Boomie I'm conf-WHA!? BOOMIE WHAT ARE YOU- SLOW DOWN!"

He only increased his speed and she clung to his arms for dear life. "B-Boomie- Boomie what are you-!? Oh my God how fast can you really go!?"

He beamed, "Hmm… about… a hundred and fifty six miles per hour give or take milady."

Her eyes were huge and her jaw dropped, "A hundred and-? EEK! BOOMIE SLOW DOWN!" She clawed at his shirt and he tightened his grip. She whipped her head to the left then right as the clouds surged past them.

"Bubbles! Don't you get it! Bubbles we can _fly!"_ She increased her grip.

"I-I'm more than aware I can fly! But- OH MY GOD! Boomie look out!" She covered her eyes and he smirked before he increased his speed even more, bent his knees and leaped over the billboard landing smoothly on the roof beyond it with a triumphant laugh in his wake. She shakily removed her hands from her eyes.

But.. oh she was kind of quiet… uh…. whoops… maybe he'd gotten… carried away?

Fuck. Idiot. Dumb ass.

"Bubbles?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Bubbles… we're uh stopped- see I know how to brake." He laughed uneasily.

…Well this was _great…_ he'd gone and traumatized one of the Powerpuff Girls… and his angel to boot.

Well wasn't Boomer just the _best_ fucking Rowdyruff-.

"… How did you do that?" She finally whispered. He paused in his inner lamenting and gave her an odd look. She looked completely mystified.

"Do…what?" He tilted his head.

" _T-That!"_ She pointed to the billboard. "You… You didn't just _float_ over it- you… how did you do that?! That was… That was so… so…"

_Idiotic. Irresponsible. Stupid._

"COOL!" She clasped her hands together. "You were like- like going so fast and I thought we were gonna like crash but you were completely in control and then whoosh!" She threw her arms up. "You jumped while you were _flying!?_ I didn't even know that was- Boomer that was the most amazing thing I've ever like seen! Do you brothers know you can do that!? Does Blossy know you can do that- How did you learn how to-!"

She looked genuinely amazed. He couldn't believe it.

"Well I mean… I was messing around one day and I got bored so… I just… tried?" He frowned, "Bubbles… you never… I dunno… like just decided hey I'm bored I'm gonna go see if I can jump over a building?"

She blinked and then slowly shook her head. "No… No I have not."

He flushed. "Oh… well I mean… I never _jumped_ over a building before that was a bit of an exaggeration but-!"

"… We weren't really… I mean… we learned the hard way… early on to not…" She shifted her feet.

"To not…?" He urged her and she rubbed her arm as she seemed hell bent on avoiding his gaze.

"… You have to understand Boomie… when… when we first… came around…" That arm rubbing increased. "We um… our powers were kind of…" He raised an eyebrow and finally she sighed. "Boomer… we were the most hated people in Townsville."

"I'm sorry _WHAT!?"_

She sighed, "Its true. No one… no one really understood us… what we were… who we were…" She floated up listlessly. "They were… scared of us."

His eyes widened more.

"I mean now everything changed obviously but… we didn't make it any easier for them to like us to begin with- we had no.. we had no idea we were well… _different_ and for us flying was walking like I told you… and-." She sighed. "That's why we sort of… err… keep our… powers a little… low key… off the radar unless we're-."

… Holy shit she was right.

Even as far back as their elementary days… Boomer realized suddenly he had never seen the girls use their powers in everyday settings… even at recess- occasionally there were times they'd show it but compared to Boomer and his brothers who had had _no_ qualms about using their superior strength and speed even in gym class…

How had he never noticed it before?

"No offense Bubbles… but… it almost sounds like you just see your powers… as tools." He finally murmured. She shrugged.

"We save the day and we keep our city safe with them… what else matters?"

"But you can fly Bubbles…" She shrugged.

"I can also break windows if I scream too loud- kind of annoying actually. Like I once went to a Natalie Brink concert and I had to keep my hand over my mouth like-." She demonstrated. "And people were just looking at me funny-." She sighed, " Course it being Townsville a threat came- Apparently some monster was a big fan of hers'." She sighed.

But… but you can _fly…_ Bubbles we can _fly_!" He shot in the air and she looked up at him. "We can go anywhere we want! The whole world's ours to explore and see!" He paused and floated back down. "Flying is… flying is the ultimate freedom Bubbles!"

She _still_ looked flabbergasted.

"But… I've been doing it… my whole life? Like I said Boomie… I was flying before I was _walking._ " She sighed. "Don't get me wrong I love being a superhero and protecting people-!"

She froze and he grabbed her hands pulling her up in the air with him. "Bubbles… I'm not talking about being a superhero… I'm talking about _this._ " He continued floating upwards and she followed him almost as if in a daze. They rose higher and higher and she kept staring at him as he led them higher and higher above the city, above the last layer of clouds.

"Boomie…?" She whispered and tensed as he floated above and behind her- shielding her eyes. "Boomie I don't understand-?"

"Bubbles…" He finally paused. They were here. "Bubbles… if flying is really just another way of walking to you… then answer me this-." He released his hold over her eyes. "Can a faster way of walking… give you a view like this?"

She gasped. The sky was littered with those twinkling lights- brighter than any Christmas light that was for sure and she slowly slid out of his arms and stood in the air next to him- her jaw slowly dropping as she turned her head in each direction. Left. Right. Behind her. In front of her.

She took a tentative step in the air but then seemed to rethink it- floating upwards instead – higher in the sky he followed her. "Bubbles?"

"I've never… I've never seen this many stars in my entire life-… or if I have… I just ignored them… I took them for granted… we had a job to do..." Her hand reached out as if to touch one of them but she drew it back. "They're millions… no billions of miles away… but it looks… like I can touch them." She whispered again. "I've been in space… I've stopped comets… I've fixed satellites- performed rescues… but…" Her hand continued to reach outwards. "… I just never stopped to look." Her hand finally lowered.

Boomer stared at her as she continued looking up in the sky. She just looked so… awed.

"You know…" She turned to him. "This was where I used to come…and escape. No one could reach me up here- I'd just… lie in the clouds and count the stars…"

Her hand curled around his, "Boomie…" She whispered.

"For a few hours my problems would just go away you know? I could forget about the fact that fact that school was like a prison, that Brick was working himself to near death because the monkey kept forgetting to pay the bills… that Butch was just always getting into trouble and sooner or later we all knew he'd end up in a jam that even Big Bro wouldn't be able to talk him out of… And I could just… forget that I was powerless to stop all of it." He squeezed her hand tighter. "You don't know Bubbles… I don't think you… or your sisters for that matter will ever really understand what… what you've done for us… that the Powerpuff Girls… really did save the day."

She was silent. He continued.

"The Rowdyruff Boys were ready to give up on the world… it didn't want us… why should we care about it you know?"

"Oh Boomer…" Another whisper.

"But… we were wrong and you showed us that Bubbles. You and your sisters." He turned to her and she looked up at him. "Bubbles you gave us hope… you gave us something to believe in again. Not to sound more like a sap than I already do but… you _saved_ us."

Her eyes went wider.

"And… And that's why… that's why we're… we're not going to… we're not going to let anything happen to you girls! A… A Rowdyruff Boy's vow is like a promise and a Rowdy never breaks his promises and that's why I'm promising you now that we will _never_ let anything happen you three- and… I… I-." He grabbed her other hand and held them both up, "I swear milady… I swear I will… I will always protect you Bubbles. Whether it be some piece of overgrown sushi, or some crazy stalker, or hell… I'll even… I'll even fight the devil himself if that means protecting you!" She gasped. "I will! Bubbles… I… don't know what happened… but… but it…it doesn't matter now! Because it will never happen again… never!"

"B-Boomie you don't know what you're-!"

"I'm not afraid Bubbles… and let tell you something- Brick isn't either and neither is Butch- we're not afraid Bubbles… "His grip increased on her. "The Rowdyruff Boys going to protect this city, we're going to protect this world… and… we're going to protect the Powerpuff Girls… and it doesn't matter what the fucking threat is…or who it is."

She looked at him with wide eyes and then she bit her lip. He made no protest when she slipped out of his grasp.

"You… You have no idea what… what you're saying Boomie…"

He sucked in a breath, "Yes I do-!"

" _NO!"_ She grit her teeth and turned from him. "You don't." She whispered and then her shoulders began to shake. She wiped her eyes angrily, "I really am a baby… she was right! I really… I really do need to grow up!"

"No. No you are not." He whipped her around. "You're not Bubbles. Buttercup was out of line! Completely out of line!"

"She was _right_ Boomer! Blossy… Blossom blames herself… she will always blame herself… and it wasn't her… it was _ME!"_

He froze. "…What?" Her face crumbled and she clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You heard me Boomer… It wasn't Blossom… it was… it was _me ._ If I hadn't… If I hadn't been such a baby… Blossy wouldn't have had to-." Her fingers trailed up her own bare throat- "It's… all my fault Boomer." She whispered. "And yet Blossom… Blossom blames herself." She whispered.

"Bubbles." He murmured. She bit her lip but nonetheless looked up. "Bubbles… I'm going to ask you something… but if you don't want to answer me…. You don't have to." He murmured. "I want you to know that."

She nodded with another little sniff. He took a deep breath.

"Is… that… I mean is what happened… was it… Hi-."

Her eyes popped open and with a hoarse gasp she slapped his mouth shut.

"NO! Don't-! Don't say it! Don't say its name!" She shook her head wildly. "Just… don't! _Don't!"_ She grabbed his shirt and buried her head in it. "Oh God no! Boomer. Boomer just… just-. Don't." She begged. "Please."

He nodded quickly. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't- I won't- I won't!" her eyes had gone wide with a terror that made Boomer's blood run cold. "Bubbles?" He cupped her cheeks and made her look up at him. " Bubbles… Bubbles I'm so sorry- I… I wont bring it up again- I-!"

"N…No." The grip on his shirt grew tighter. "No… Boomer…you… you deserve to know…" She whispered.

"…So it was…" He trailed and she stiffened in his arms again before slowly… she nodded.

"Yes." She said so quietly… even Boomer could barely hear her.

"It…attacked Blossom?"

"Yes."

"…. W-Why?"

There was a terrible silence. The grip on his shirt grew tighter and tighter and he wound his arms around her- his shirt was starting to get damp and he rested his chin atop her head.

"Bubbles… Bubbles we don't… you don't have to-." She looked up at him then and he felt his chest clench to the point he thought his very heart was going to stop beating. That look of pure… utter… desolation…. It… it just didn't… belong… on the joy and laughter.

"Because it wanted to kill her." She finally whispered.

The world seemed to shift around them.

"W-What?"

Her voice remained dull… and emotionless. "I don't think Grandpa Mayor or Auntie Bellum have ever forgiven themselves." Her gaze shifted to the right, "One night… one… warm summer night… we got a hotline call… there was… there… was a carjacking ring that they'd been tracking and they'd finally found them. But…" _The Police had gone in… but they hadn't come out. Could we… Could we go and help_?" She bit her lip. "… It wasn't bedtime yet… our curfew had gotten extended after all… double digits at last so… we could finally stay up past… nine." She bit her lip. "We got dressed… kissed Daddy goodbye and told him… goodnight." She squeezed her eyes shut. "We'd… we'd see him… the next morning…no need to… no need to wait up for us… it would be…" She tightened her grip on Boomer's shirt. "Quick _."_ She finished in another whisper.

Boomer said nothing. She released him and floated away from him somewhat but nonetheless she continued to speak.

"Blossom led us in to an old candy factory… their base apparently. On the outskirts of the city. It was so dark… and creepy and… Big baby that I am…I was freaking out about the dark… and… and finally Buttercup and Blossom just to shut me up decided the three of us would just hold hands until we found the meanies…"

"Bubbles you're not-." He began to protest and reached an arm towards her but she put a hand up.

" _Don't worry Bubbles_ …" She whispered. " _Don't worry everything's going to be okay… you know… you know we'd never let anything happen… we're… we're the Powerpuff Girls_." She whispered as her gaze went skyward again. " _Together… we're invincible._ " Her eyes closed and her face twisted. "But… we didn't know… we didn't realize that…" She took a deep breath. "It… It was a trap." She clenched her fists and squeezed them tightly- so tightly her knuckles turned white. He reached out for her again but she floated farther away as if to avoid his touch and Boomer's legs were frozen in place. "Until it was… until it was too late."

She wrung her hands and her breathing was becoming staggered. "We were… we were ambushed… ambushed by… by something that to this day I just… I just don't know what it was and-!" Her voice went higher and higher. "And I just… I just couldn't take it… I couldn't take what I was seeing… what _monster_ … was chasing us… and… and I… _I let go of Blossy's hand._ " She choked and then the weeping began. Boomer's legs miraculously regained their ability to move and he lunged for her- she choked on a sob and buried her face in his neck.

"Bubbles… Bubbles sweetheart… honey... It's okay… it's okay…"

"NO! NO it is _not_ okay Boomer! Because… Because I-I let go of her hand and _ran_! I ran like a coward- a _baby_ and abandoned my sisters! Buttercup… Buttercup freaked out and … and she must have run after me because… because oh my God the scream… the _screams_ Boomer… and then… then the next thing I know… something… something catches me… catches me and I wake up completely trapped and… Buttercup… Buttercup is next to me… _screaming_ bloody murder… because Blossom… Blossom was fighting… H-…I-….M… by… by herself…!"

Even her simply spelling out the creature's name gave Boomer chills.

"She fought… she just… she just kept fighting…but… but it wasn't enough… it… it wasn't doing what it normally did… there was no… laughing… no taunting… no… no... _Smile._ " She whispered out the last word and the arms on Boomer's neck stood up. His grip on her tightened.

"It… It meant _business_ this time. That look of…sick glee we had always seen was replaced by… by the single most terrifying blank look on its face. Like it wasn't even _looking_ at Blossom… like it wasn't even _trying_ … it looked… _bored_ and then… like nothing… my sister… my courageous and powerful big sister was knocked to the ground against a wall… and…and…it just… walked towards her."

He could almost see it. The looming shadow growing ever closer to the petrified little girl with pink eyes- her sisters screaming behind her and… how… how had she-?

She seemed to read his mind.

"It had her. It hoisted her up like she was some kind of… rag doll- and the more my sister struggled… the more it tightened its grip on her. Buttercup… she was screaming… cursing… _begging_ … but H-I-M… didn't even look at us and then… it finally spoke and I realized… I realized… it had never been… " She broke away from Boomer then and clenched her chest.

"Bubbles?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nani mo kojin-tekina chīsana hana…. _"_ The foreign tongue escaped her lips easily.

"What does that mean…?"

"It's Japanese… why… why it chose to… I… I don't know but…it said…. "She gulped. "Nothing… personal… little Blossom…" She translated quietly and Boomer felt the chills in him increase.

"Nothing…personal-?"He repeated slowly.

She grit her teeth, "It was a lie." She murmured. "There was nothing _impersonal_ about it… it wasn't after _us_ it was after _her!_ It had lured us in there to get to _her!_ It was going to kill _her!_ We knew it… she knew it… there was nothing… nothing we could do- but. _"_

_But… But…!?_

"But…then…when we knew it was over… that… that it had won and we knew it…it… _it let her go._ "

His eyes widened. Her breath was shaky.

"It just… let her _go."_ and… the next… the next thing I can remember… we were back outside…and all I saw the lights… the emergency crew lights… and Daddy was running towards us…" She bit her lip and lifted up her hands. "My hands were throbbing… they hurt… they hurt so much… and I couldn't remember how… but…they were black and blue… swollen… like I… had broken them somehow…" She whispered.

"And Buttercup… Buttercup just… had Blossy in her arms… and she wouldn't let go. And she wouldn't stop screaming. Daddy… Daddy finally had to pick her up…. so the EMT's… could get Blossy on the stretcher…and even then… she still wouldn't let go… she just kept… screaming Blossom's… name over and over…until she couldn't scream anymore… until her voice finally gave…out."

Bubbles' mouth was a thin line and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"They never found it." She murmured. "The carjacking ring. Or the cops that had gone in first… they were never found. No one knows what happened to them…"

"No one… went looking for them?" She shook her head.

"No… no would dare…the factory was quarantined- it's been standing empty ever since…and…and no one will go in there." She bit her lip and shuddered before she gulped. "And… _I…_ never want to go back in there so long as I live…"

"And… And what about H-…I…- M? What happened to-?"

She bit her lip harder. "I… I don't know." She wrung her hands. "We never saw it again."

"Why did it-?"

"I don't know Boomie… no one does… It doesn't make sense- it had her… it had _us_ … but it let her… _go._ " Her expression was haunted before she closed her eyes again and hugged her arms tighter. "And then the nightmares started… night after night… the same thing… over and over...and she'd just wake up screaming. Daddy had to sleep in our room- she was just so… _scared._ Which is why Mama Keane…got her-."

"The music box." He finished.

She nodded.

"Miss Keane got it for her to help with her nightmares."

Another nod.

"It was the only thing… that made them stop." Her head hung. "For months."

"Months?"

She nodded miserably. "For months… Boomer… the same thing. Over and over again."

"Oh Bubbles…" He cradled her cheek. "But… she stopped eventually right? They stopped I mean-."

She bit her lip. "They've never stopped Boomie…" Her head went in his shirt. "She just… she just doesn't… scream anymore."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "So what happened a few days ago-?"

Another little nod. "No doubt... or it was something like it… she threw us out- told us it was nothing… but I know she was lying."

He frowned, I guess I can't… blame her… if what happened... I mean I'd be freaked out too but-."

"… I just wish I could stop them… make her see… they're not real… that… she's okay." She whispered. "They're just dreams…" Another whisper. Boomer shuddered.

" _NOT THE DARK!"_

"Nightmares Bubbles… can be the worst thing ever…' He murmured and she looked up at him.

"Boomie?"

"They can make… even the bravest people in the world run and duck for cover… I think they're the scariest things in the world to be honest… because… dreams can make anything… they can do anything… and in a nightmare… it makes your worst fears come to life… and you don't know you're dreaming… you think it's real…. Or even if you do… then you just you know you can't escape it."

She was silent and hugged his torso more.

"Even the… silliest things become scary don't they?" She whispered. "Even things… that… you're not normally… afraid of?"

"Bubbles?'

"That… that thing… didn't kill Blossy… but…" She bit her lip. "It may as well have…" Another whisper. "Because after that night… my sister…" She took a deep breath. "She changed Boomie…she was never… the same…. She just… turned so…" Another sigh. " Cold." She whispered. :My sister was always… serious but… now she's… cold… she… she just… throws herself into work and… and… do you know… I can't honestly remember the last time… I honestly saw my sister… smile?"

He blinked. "Bubbles… I've seen Bloss smile-."

"Have you? Or is just an act Boomie- I'm talking about a genuine true smile- a showing of pure joy…of happiness… not… not something that… she has to force Boomie- because of course Blossom smiles, she puts up this… façade of everything… being alright but Boomer… it's a front…she has to consciously make herself do it Boomer… and that's…. that's not a real smile to me Boomie…"

He grimaced.

"I would… I would do anything… Boomer… to see her smile again… to see my sister… genuinely truly… _smile_ again…" She whispered. "To know that… she was finally… going to be okay… you know…?"

His fingers laced with her's and she sighed. "Boomie … I can trust you with this right? You won't tell-."

He nodded, "Your secret's safe with me milady. I swear." He bowed and she made a small giggle. "But… do you feel better? I mean… I know I'm just one… guy… but I meant it- I'm going to protect you, no matter what. I swear it." Her grip tightened and she pressed her head to his brow.

"I… I know Boomie… I know you will…" She breathed and seemed to be drawing closer. "My brave… Rowdy knight…"

"Milady…." He murmured and her eyes closed and his started too before she tilted her head and-.

BZRINGGGGGGGGGG

He blinked – of all the goddamn times-! Damn it! His phone was irritably buzzing in his pocket and the siren was going off- goddamn it!

' **X 'Alert'**

**M.O.**

She gasped. "Maybe… Maybe they finally found him!" She looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"That's… odd." She murmured.

"What?"

"Boomie… the time on that was almost fifteen minutes ago?"

He blinked. "What?"

He brought the phone closer to his face. What in the-!? Aw damn it!

**20% battery remaining**

He'd forgotten to charge it and… aw hell… right he'd forgot. It must have gone on power saving mode… and ephone 3's had that _nasty_ little glitch where power saving mode nine times out of ten shut off the ringer and all alerts and _fuuuuuck._ The hotline was directly connected to his phone. No ringer or alerts… and no thus no hotline and aw hell Brick was gonna roast him alive! Why hadn't Boomer upgraded when Butch had! God damn it!

"Aw fuck my life Big Bro's gonna have my head." He moaned.

Sure enough his phone buzzed and a good _frenzy_ of texts came in at once and aw fuck his life. He grimaced and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He could practically feel the flames within and didn't dare read the likely increasingly furious texts from his older brother.

Bubbles seemed to read his mind, she grimaced at the continually buzzing phone.

"Um… I think we better-." She began awkwardly. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Lets go."

"Boomie?" He paused and she seemed to gulp, "Um…" She wrung her hands. "I… well there's something… after this X… alert is all set…there's… there's something I've been meaning… to talk to you about…" Her cheeks went slightly pink for some reason. "And after tonight… I… I don't want to wait anymore."

"Bubbles?"

She avoided his gaze and her cheeks were just growing pinker and pinker.

"B-But right now lets just get to the Mayor's office and see what the situation is!"

He blinked, "Y-Yeah… probably a good idea… l-lead the way milady!"

-III-

City Hall plaza was deserted- no doubt the rest of their team had beaten them here but… Boomer furrowed his eyebrows.

If this was… an M.O alert… shouldn't… someone have been here to call it in?

… The place was utterly deserted.

"Boomie… where is everybody?" She murmured. "I mean… there's like no police or anything."

It was way too quiet in here. His gaze darted back and forth. He had that bad feeling in his gut again.

Very… bad feeling.

"Bubbles. Get behind me." She complied and for good measure Boomer held his hand out until the sparks formed into his trusty sparky bat… he needed to find a new name for this thing. He opened the door cautiously.

Empty. The whole place was _empty._

What… the fuck?

Bubbles looked around them. "Boomie… where is everybody? Who put in the call? Where are-!?"

They continued walking- weird… random pictures and shit were on the floor. Had the cleaning lady knocked them over? Shouldn't she have… picked them back-. He froze then dove downwards- it… it couldn't be!

It was.

Brick's phone lay in a puddle of black liquid- the screen was glowing white- somehow it had survived the bath and-.

_**To: Tweedle Dum** _

_**From: Brick** _

_BOOMER! DO. NOT. COME! REPEAT. DO. NOT._

The message had never been sent.

He ripped his phone out of his pocket.

**18% remaining**

Ugh! Who cares! He swiped his pass code and there were a good _ten_ texts- fucking- after this he was upgrading damn it!

_**From: The Rowdy King** _

_**To: Boomer** _

_Thank you Boomer… I had finally JUST calmed Pinky down and now I once again have a hysterical Pink Puff on my hands because SOMEONE apparently decided to spirit a certain blonde puff away and told no one. Thank you so fucking much._

_Now if you'll excuse me I'll be returning to my already traumatized counterpart, as I now have the privilege of convincing her she is NOT some kind of terrible failure of an older sister-. I blame you. Buttercup is also threatening to castrate you. I don't think I'll be stopping her._

_Now I must go and somehow get this weeping powerpuff to eat something as you fools also let her get away with not eating ALL. FUCKING. DAY!_

_So AGAIN Boomer- Thanks soooo much. Always appreciated._

_**From: The Rowdy King** _

_And just so your little mind is aware: this is called SARCASM._

_**From: The Rowdy King** _

_Seriously. She's fucking hysterical. I'm going to kill you. Pick up your fucking phone and that's a fucking order Boomer!_

_**From: The Rowdy King** _

_Boomer. you let your phone die again didn't you…._

_**From: The Rowdy King** _

_Boomer. Part of having a phone and being on the X team is proper phone maintenance as in HAVING A HOTLINE DUMB ASS! Meet us at City Hall in five minutes! Hear me FIVE!_

_**From: The Rowdy King** _

_Boomer. Cancel that order. Something isn't right. Butch and BC have gone in first- Pinky and I en route. Alert one of us when you and Bubbles get here._

_**From: The Rowdy King** _

_Greens have yet to return. Going in now. Alert Pinky- she's staying outside to wait for you._

_**From: The Rowdy King** _

_Scratch that. Pinky is with me. No one in building. Looking for Greens then returning to apt._

_**From: The Rowdy King** _

_No sign of Greens. Something not right. Keep Bubbles with you._

_**From: The Rowdy King** _

_BOOMER. M.O. IS TRAP! GET BUBBLES OUT!_

Her breathing was rushed. He looked around wildly- "BRICK!" He bellowed. "BRICK! BUTCH!"

"BLOSSY! BC! WHERE ARE YOU?" Her own desperate cries joined his own.

"Boomie what's-!?" He charged his weapon and grabbed her hand

"Bubbles! Mayor's office! _Now!"_ He didn't wait for her reply- he simply bolted with her in tow. There was a sickening smell surrounding him and his hand… his hand burned. He grimaced – the sparks must have been getting to him and… wait… _what!?_

His… his electricity didn't hurt _him!_

Unless… Unless…

A slice of pain was his answer he cried out and the bat dropped to the ground crackling and sizzling before it collapsed back into a mass of sparks that vanished soon enough. His hand was throbbing. _Throbbing!_

He grit his teeth and she gasped before she grabbed it.

"Boomie! Boomie you're hurt!" She yelped. "What- but that was _your-_!"

They reached the large cherry doors and they froze.

The mayor's chair was thrown halfway across the room-which looked like a bomb had hit it. Glass and other random objects were strewn everywhere.

"Girls…" She whispered.

"G-Guys?" he looked around but there was no sign of his brothers anywhere.

"Boomie!" She grasped his arm. "Boomie look!"

He followed her shaky finger and his chest clenched.

A red baseball cap.

Covered in weird… black… liquid…?

Black… liquid…

Her breathing quickened. His own mirrored hers before he began backing away towards the door. They both froze however as they heard the unmistakable sound of breaking glass and what sounded like a door pounding.

_BAM. BAM. BAM._

"Boomie… Boomie what do we do-!?"

"Bubbles… Bubbles call the police!" He shoved Brick's cap at her before he grabbed what looked like a chair leg from the ground- obviously a handiwork of one of the Greens or hell maybe Brick or Blossom had in one desperate move grabbed a projectile and-.

"BOOMER!"

Huh? He whipped around but something hard smacked into his chest and he went down. He was soaked. And now he felt all tingly like… oh… wait a second! He whipped a hand out but no sparks emerged. No… oh… oh hell!

She shrieked and he jumped up- or tried to: something hit him again- this time in the head.

"LEMME GO!"

Bubbles… Bubbles no!

"Ugh… _really_ – well at least this one doesn't need as much work as the other two."

Work? What?

"You… You creepazoid! Let me go! Where are my sisters! Where are the boys! LET GO!" Her legs flew up but more splashing liquid and she screeched again. "BOOMIE! BOOMIE! HELP!"

Bubbles… Bubbles! He tried to stand up but it was like his legs wouldn't cooperate- his head was spinning too much.

What… What did he mean by _work!?_ What was… there was a clatter and the sound of someone falling- golden locks cascaded around her- he tried to crawl to her- do anything but he heard a snarl and he was kicked aside.

"Damned reboots… always destroying the original." The voice was deep and his shirt was abruptly grabbed. "Tch- cheap knock off, perfect example of running out of ideas- typical "counterpart trope" _disgusting-_ I bet there are people who _ship_ them too." He groaned. "Good thing there are _real_ fans out there to correct these errors."

"Boomie…" He heard a small whisper and saw a little hand reach out for him. The A'X he was soaked with was already going to town on him- he could barely keep his eyes open. She was soaked in it as well- her golden pigtails clumped with it.

"Bubbles…" He breathed. "Bubbles-."

Another kick- this time to the head and Boomer saw no more.

-III-

" _They're the scariest things in the world to be honest… because… dreams can make anything… they can do anything… and in a nightmare… it makes your worst fears come to life."_

It was late… but for some reason Boomer couldn't sleep…

He clutched Sharky to him close. It was good to have him back. His bed may have been lumpy and kind of smelled cause Dad forgot to do laundry but… but at least he was home and… not… …not _there_ anymore!

Butch had passed out immediately and Brick had finally gone to bed after he'd stayed up late talking with Dad… it had kind of sounded… bad. They'd argued again… he buried his face in his pillow. He really…. He really wished Brick and Dad would go back to how they'd used to be.

You know… best buddies and stuff- Brick was gonna be Dad's assistant and together Boomer knew they'd succeed and pretty soon they'd have everything they could ever want! Dad would be in charge of the city and Brick would be his second in command and him and Butch would be able to eat all the candy they'd want and life would kick ass and yeah! Boomer couldn't wait!

… Dad would… Dad would get better soon.

Brick… Brick had said so.

They'd just have to make do with his… quirks for a little while longer until he figured out a solution. Big Bro after all was the king! He knew exactly what to do and he was always right and…

"No… No…"

Huh? Boomer frowned and sat up. Butch was passed out and his blankets were everywhere- and he was drooling. Bleh. He frowned more.

The weird… sounds were getting…louder? Huh? Wait… that sounded like?

He wound Sharky up but then thought better of it looking at the puddle of drool on the dummy's pillow and Boomer grabbed his pillow and chucked it at his brother instead.

"Huhza- what! HEY! Dummy what was that for!?"

"SHH!" Boomer hopped down. "Quiet and listen for a sec bro!" He hissed.

Butch narrowed his eyes, "What you talkin' bout Boom?"

"Shh!"

Butch scowled, flipped him off and plopped back in the pillow. "Tch- Baby! You're hearin' things go to sleep dumb dumb!"

"But Butch I mean it- Listen!"

"La la la- can't hear y-!"

"N…No… No…Go… go way!"

Butch stiffened and sat up slowly. "What the-?" Boomer threw Butch a scared look but he had already jumped out of bed.

"Boss? Big Bro! Brick you okay man!"

"No… NO! NO!"

His Big brother kept tossing, turning and- what the-!?

"Boss? Boss! Wakey Wakey! C'mon!" Butch shook their older brother's shoulder but the thrashing… the thrashing just seemed to…

"LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

They froze. That… that… _scream…_ that wasn't like…

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! NO! NO! NO! NO!" His arms went flying out and Butch went flying back from the sheer force of that punch and… now Boomer jumped down and threw himself over his brother who just kept…

Screaming.

"Butch… Butch go get dad!" Boomer grunted but Butch hesitated.

"Dumb ass you know we ain't supposed to wake Pops up- he gets real cranky when we wake him-."

"NO! NO! NOT THAT! NO! NO!"

Butch's eyes widened. "Never mind. DAAAAAAAAAAD!" He zipped down the stairs screaming as he went. Boomer just kept shaking Brick over and over but his brother just… he seemed completely conked out but... but-!

"Brick! Brick Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"NO! NO!" Boomer barely avoided a punch to the face.

"BRICK!" WAKE. UP!" His brother was out cold.

"NOT THE DARK!"

... What?

"Brick…?" He whimpered.

"NOT THE DAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

_**BOOMER!** _

" _Let me tell you something boys… there is evil in this world. Evil you can never possibly imagine…"_

They ran. They were running so fast but they couldn't see him. She was screaming- Her sisters raced after her- but he saw her stumble- trip and fall – before the shadow engulfed her.

And no matter how hard he tried- he couldn't reach her.

_**BOOMER!** _

" _You know…_ _You know they say a rainbow can lead you to your destiny… if you follow it long enough… it'll lead exactly where you need to be."_

She was so… so pretty. How… How had he never noticed before… just how pretty… the blue Powerpuff… really was…?

And how… kind.

_**BOOMER! WAKE. UP!** _

" _BOOMIE! BOOMIE HELP!"_

_Bubbles?_

… _Bubbles…._

_BUBBLES!_

_**BOOMER!** _

His eyes opened with a start and he cried out- swinging his arms wildly as he did so. "BUBBLES!"

"Whoa! Whoa fuck man! Watch the punching! You're gonna take my god damn eye out!"

_H-Huh?!_

He froze in mid punch and looked around wildly. His heart was pounding. And so was his head- his mouth felt numb and he groaned at the wave of pure nausea and dizziness that hit him all at once. He fell back to the ground with a groan.

Something cold touched his head. A cloth?

"Easy Boom. Don't get up too fast."

He blinked and looked around- he was still in City Hall? What… What had happened!? Where was-!?

He saw a blur of black….and gold in front of him. His vision was still fuzzy… but…

"Mike…?" He said groggily.

The Trickster froze and the cold compress he'd been applying to Boomer's head followed suit. He grimaced and batted it away from dripping on his nose further.

Finally… the vigilante's hand lowered.

"Dumb and the dumbest huh? Funny… I do think I beg to differ Boomer Jojo." The crackly voice echoed. Before his hand reached up and pulled the hood down.

Boomer's eyes widened.

Michael Believe stared back at him.

The silence dragged. The place was a complete… disaster area looking around him.

"How long was I out?" Boomer whispered.

Mike grimaced, "I don't know. I found you in here maybe… ten minutes ago."

"Where are my brothers?"

"I don't know that either. I'm sorry man- I tried to get here sooner but…" He bit his lip.

"How did you know we were here?" Boomer tried sitting up again but another wave of dizziness overtook him. Again Believe steadied him.

"Easy Boomer. Not for nothing but X' or not I'm honestly shocked you're conscious- relieved… but shocked." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

Another grimace before he dug in his cape… thing that still no offense was the stupidest disguise Boomer had ever seen- and pulled out… a mirror?

Why did Mike Believe… walk around with a mirror in his pocket… never mind. He grabbed it and hissed.

His entire left side of his head… was one giant fucking bruise. Probably from where the fucker had kicked him and- oh… oh God no…

"M-Mike! He has them! He has the-!"

"I know… like I said I tried to get here faster but-."

"Like I said- How did you even know we were here dude?"

He looked… sheepish for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"...I…followed you. I was… on my own kind of… err patrol near Heath Avenue" He finally murmured. "but… I saw the red and green lights together go racing towards Central…but… then they… disappeared… which was weird. I had a bad feeling in my gut so when I saw blue lights finally I decided to… investigate myself…. Good thing huh?" He finished slowly.

"….yeah." He grimaced and held his head again.

"What happened…?" He stood up and reluctantly Boomer took the hand offered to get him on his feet. He grimaced and dug in his pocket- Big Bro's phone and the messages within were still somehow working. Silently he handed it to the Trickster.

He sucked in a breath, "it was a fucking ambush." He murmured. "Shit…" He handed it back. ""We need to find your brothers… _Now."_ He shoved the hood back over his head. "Can you walk?"

The dizzy spell was bad but… there were more important things to worry about! He nodded quickly

-III-

"BRICK!" Another room was a dud. "BUTCH! GOD DAMN IT WILL ONE OF YOU ANSWER ME!"

"Boom!" He whipped around and Mike waved him over. There was a puddle of A'X at the foot of one door and furniture was piled against it- Bingo. He pounded the door.

"Brick! Butch! Can ya hear me!?"

Muffled sounds within- oh… thank God.

Mike had already grabbed the chair and thrown it away- the table on its side was a bit harder- Boomer pulled on one side while Believe pushed – this wasn't a table so much as a desk actually…

The muffled sounds were joined with banging.

C'mon…. C'mon! God damn it being _normal_ sucked!

"Okay fuck this! Boom stand back!" Mike hissed and he backed away from the table himself. Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"The fuck you doing?"

He was ignored- one of those leather gloved hands went up then the other.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

He blinked- why were those picture frames shaking-…OH SHIT!

He barely dodged the desk as it suddenly went _flying-_ followed by the other chairs and the large vase that had been piled across his brothers' prison and lodged clean in the wall!

"How the- How did you-!?" He stopped.

His jaw dropped.

Mike was breathing hard- the faint shake to his hands was only coupled with the trembling of his knees.

"Fuck…. Fuck man… that ain't made of wood." He wheezed. "Fucking… "He wiped his brow which seemed to be glistening with sweat before he wiped his nose too. "Shit…" He hissed but nonetheless raised another shaky finger however and the door went flying open- a telltale _shriiing_ followed the pieces of the lock that had once been there come flying apart on their own and go flying as well.

And two Rowdyruff Boys came tumbling out.

The Trickster sunk to his knees.

Boomer doubted that thin line of red coming down from underneath the mask was a good thing.

"What the fuck!?" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? WHAT'S _HE_ DOING HERE!?" Butch snarled and pointed to Mike – who was still breathing hard on the floor.

"He's uh-."

More heavy breathing but of a different sort. Brick's eyes were wide and he was still on his knees – staring at the ground and… shit that cut looked painful- looked like something had literally been chucked at his brother's face! … Judging from all the glass on the floor… that didn't seem so unlikely.

But Boomer recognized that look. He gulped. Brick stood up shakily,

"Big Bro- I am so-." Boomer began but he put a hand up. Though it soon curled into a fist.

"The Son of a bitch used the old clown phone to call in a goddamn X alert."

Boomer froze. And Mike looked up warily.

"Because apparently… the so called "hotline" hasn't been _updated_ so much as _moved_ to the girls cells and now ours as well- it uses a master number that's still connected to that fucking piece of junk!" His fist began to shake. "Because apparently these fucking idiots… don't see any sort of _PROBLEM_ with having anything remotely connected to a so called… _secure_ network…. Lying around… in plain-." That shaking was getting worrisome. And X or not Boomer could practically see the Rowdy King's eyes _blazing._ "Fucking." More shaking. "SIGHT!"

His fist hit the wall- some random picture and the glass stuck in his hand but he didn't give a shit obviously because he punched again. "Never mind… the fact a fucking psychopath is out there!" _Punch._ "Looking for _any_ means… any _way_ of getting the Powerpuff Girls… out in the fucking open!" Boomer grimaced from another punch. "Oh no… it'll be perfectly… safe leaving that… instant… means… of calling the girls…. Out… IN THE GODDAMN FUCKING OPEN!"

This _crunch_ was sickening and Boomer jumped in front of his brother.

"Brick! Brick calm down!

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!?" He roared. "That fucker has the girls and is doing God knows what to them-and you want me to _calm down!?_ " He bellowed. "You didn't hear what he fucking said to Pinky! _He has a lot of work to do!_ He's gonna… He's gonna-!" The Rowdy King's voice was rising higher and higher in pitch. "Oh God Pinky… what the… shit…shit!"

_W-Work?_

Mike looked up and his own face was white. Butch sucked in a breath and suddenly looked thoroughly ill. "Butters…" He breathed. "Oh fuck… Butters shit! Shit! Boss! You gotta think of something before-!"

Their brother was incapable of listening. He was clutching his hair and staring at the ground breathing harder and harder- "Why did I fucking go to work. Why… I should have fucking stayed home…this is my fault! I should have… no M.O. alert was going to happen this late and oh fuck… fuck fuck fuck! Pinky… Pinky…. Oh fuck… Pinky… what's he doing to her!? Pinky… Pinky what's he doing to her! Gotta find her! … But where would-!? … um… uh… no focus Jojo! FOCUS! Pinky…Blossom I am so sorry- why didn't I-!"

The Rowdy King was in a fucking panic.

… Oh dear God they were in trouble.

Butch flashed him a horrified look and Boomer returned it.

"Butch- what the fuck happened!?" Boomer demanded. His brother's face went dark and he grit his teeth.

"The whole place was one giant booby trap! One second we're good the next _POW_ – he set off some kind of A'X bomb and shit! BAM! There goes me and Butters- we hear the Reds come rushing in and then BOOM- down go the Reds and then the fucker goes and throws me and Boss in a closet- which reminds me… WHAT THE FUCK IS _HE_ DOING HERE!?" He roared and pointed to Mike who was still heaving for breath on the ground- but at least the strange nosebleed had stopped.

"Saving… your… sorry ass." The Trickster grunted.

Butch grit his teeth and began to swing a punch but he abruptly froze and the hit nailed _him_ in the face instead! "WHAT THE FUCK!? OW!" He held his nose. "Fucking Trixie!" He snarled but Mike shakily stood up. His hand was still raised.

"You're _welcome_." He hissed before he stormed over to Brick- still in the midst of what seemed like a legitimate breakdown. He hadn't even noticed him.

Until…

_WHAP_

"WAKE THE FUCK UP JOJO!"

Butch's eyes were the size of saucers. Boomer's jaw dropped.

Had… had that guy… just… _slapped_ The Rowdy King!? Had _Mike_ just SLAPPED BRICK!?

And _LIVED!?_

The babbling abruptly ceased.

"OW THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Brick bellowed and cradled his likely throbbing jaw. Believe just glared at him.

"Did you just- fucker no one slaps a fucking Rowdy-!" Butch snarled and again… his avenging blow was turned on himself yet again.

"Like I said… had to be done. Sorry." He folded his arms. "To you." Brick paused in his jaw cradling and his eyes widened. "Not you." Butch grit his teeth.

"Why… Why you-!"

_You'd think he'd learn by now…_

Boomer rolled his eyes at another self-inflicted _smack._

Brick however blinked. "… You?"

Boomer saw Mike stiffen.

_Nice knowing you Believe._

"YOU AGAIN!" He bellowed. "The fuck are you doing here!?"

… _. Or not…_

The masked hockey player seemed just as mystified but he recovered quickly.

"There's no time to explain- the girls are in trouble you guys need to get- His voice distorter was still crackly- Brick had been right… the thing _was_ kind of cheap. "Forget it listen you need C'X I know where you can get some but you need to hurry and you need to trust me! There's no time!"

"Why the fuck should we- OW! SON OF A-! OW!" Butch continued to repeatedly punch himself in the face. Couldn't be healthy for his nose.

… And how the fuck Mike was making him do it… was another mystery Boomer _really_ would like solved…

Brick's eyes widened slightly at the sight and then his gaze shifted back to the masked… puppeteer in front of him.

"Show me." He finally murmured.

-III-

Mike led them to the school.

Boomer was once more… a criminal and again… _why_ did Brick have burglary 101 supplies in his goddamn pocket!?

Mike on his part also seemed disturbingly familiar where each and _every_ school security camera was and _exactly_ how to avoid them. Like he'd had practice. The ones that could have been a problem with a single snap of his fingers were either thrown down and broken or simply went flying to kingdom come on the other side of the hall.

They were at the nurse's office in no time- and once again Brick set to work.

"Why the fuck are we trusting this freak?" Butch hissed.

"Do we have any other choice Butch?" Boomer hissed back.

_Click._

The door swung open and Brick barreled in- Mike on his end dove under Ms. Jerservey's…desk?

"What the fuck are you doing?" Butch snapped.

"What's it look like genius! Fucking hell-!" There was more shuffling. "C'mon you son of a- you know what- FUCK IT!" Another clatter and once again what looked like a lock went flying past them and a cooler was smashed on the desk.

They stared at it. Brick had gingerly picked up the remains of the lock on the other side of the room and Boomer saw it had been more or less broken into pieces. That was pure steel. He caught his brother's gaze- but Brick was infuriatingly hard to read.

"Well!" Believe gestured towards the cooler. "Tick tock! Ain't got all night Jojo brothers!" He grit his teeth and wrenched it open before a familiar black bottle was slammed down followed by a syringe.

He growled and irritably snapped his fingers in Brick's face. "Focus Jojo! Here. Chemical X'!

Again… all Brick did was stare at it.

Another growl and the needle was shoved in his brother's hands. "Tick tock! Not a lot of time Jojo! Move it!"

The standoff continued.

Before slowly…. Brick's hand folded over the syringe and he dove into action. He grabbed the bottle and measured out the C'X- taking a sniff of it as he did so.

"Its real dude."

_Dude!?_

Only _one_ person on the goddamn planet called Brick _that!_ … and still lived that is.

_C'mon Brick! It's obvious!_

"I'd appreciate you not calling me _dude_ \- and I'm aware I'm making sure it's still viable: I'm also going to choose to ignore how you suddenly know about the ins and outs of Townsville High School for now- there are more important things." The syringe filled with liquid.

_Oh my God Your Majesty… seriously! SERIOUSLY!?_

"Boom you first. Arm out."

He snapped to attention and quickly rushed over-

It rushed through his veins- the familiar heat and then the charge that filled his body- he could feel every hair on his body rise up at once as the surge of static filled him before- he felt someone grab him from behind- likely Butch as the first jolt hit: then another- and another- every inch of his skin tingled before… it was over.

He opened his eyes and held his hands up- the comforting charge between his fingers had returned. He sighed in relief.

Butch however had gone green behind him. Brick's eyes narrowed.

"Butch. You're next. We don't have time for this! Arm out!"

His brother gulped but nonetheless nodded- shaking as he did so. However as soon as the needle threatened to touch his skin he ripped his arm away.

"O-On second thought- look see!" he punched the wall. "I think my strength is coming back on its own! No need for the needles!"

Brick growled. "Butch."

"No really! I'm- HEY!" They had no time for this much as Boomer hated to do this to his own brother.

"Brick I got him! Just… do it quick!" He grunted.

"NO! I'M FINE! LEMME GO YOU FUCKING-!"

He flinched from the high pitched tenor Butch's voice had taken and really… he felt for the guy but… desperate times called for desperate measures. Brick thankfully took Boomer's words to heart, grabbed the Green Rowdy's arm and jabbed it in a single swift motion before the surge of pure _strength_ from the Rowdyruff forced Boomer back. His head jolted back- his eyes glowed a bright green more similar at that moment to BC's lime gaze than his usual forest green hue- another jolt- and his fist hit the wall leaving a clear crater within and then- it was over.

He collapsed to his knees- and he was shaking. Fuck. Damn it. Boomer not only was a failure of a protector but he was also the world's worst brother to boot.

"Butch… Butch man you okay?"

Another shuddering breath but thankfully he nodded.

"Butch… I'm sorry…but… but… the girls-." He put a hand out.

Another deep breath. "Fucker's going to have no teeth left when the Butch is through with him." He got up shakily then turned to Big Bro.

"We didn't have a choice Bro." Brick murmured and began tapping the syringe one more time.

"I…I know Boss…" he mumbled. " Sorry." Another mumble before he turned towards Believe who stood quietly. "And you! Don't you go opening your big mouth or the Butch will pound _you_ into the fucking ground! Your cheap magic tricks don't scare me!"

Boomer folded his arms. "I'd suggest getting over here unless you wanna end up roasted." He waved the guy over who seemed startled but Brick gave a curt nod before moving over away them and the curtains as well… Butch sneered but nonetheless raised his hands slightly- the green tinted shield formed around them.

"What's going on?" The static was kind of annoying… couldn't he just come clean _now?_

"Just watch fucker." Butch hissed.

The Rowdy King took a deep breath, held his arm out, and repeated the motion from before- the last of the X' flowed down from the needle and Brick squeezed his eyes shut.

_Three. Two. One._

He grit his teeth even as his eyes popped back open blazing a fiery crimson almost as bright a red as the flames surrounding his body. Even the Trickster backed away slightly, jaw slightly dropping: Another jolt and Brick's head snapped forward but he kept his fists clenched and his position didn't move.

More fire. More jolting before an abrupt deep inhale and the fire was sucked back into his mouth. His breathing steadied and finally he released the hold on his hands.

Butch lowered the shield and Brick turned to look at them- the familiar red glow once again back in the Rowdy King's eyes.

His gaze however fixed on the Trickster next to them.

"Grab him." He hissed.

_Say what?_

Butch immediately lunged and with a cry Mike was forced to his knees-

"End of the line asshole!" Butch cackled. "Go ahead Boss! Rip that fucking mask off this fucking clown's sorry face!"

There was a silence.

"What did you just call me?" Mike hissed.

That shaking was ominously familiar. Oh… Oh _HELL!_

"BRICK MOVE!" Boomer bellowed and bolted forward- shoving his Rowdy Majesty out of the way just in time of Jeservey's Desk flying backwards.

"What the fuck!?" Butch snapped. "What the fuck are you doing you-!?"

"Never. Call. Me. A… _CLOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_ The roar almost shook the room.

"HEY WHAT IN THE-!?" Butch was suddenly off the Trickster and hovering ominously in the air… and something told Boomer his brother wasn't the one doing it-. Believe's hand raised steadily and Butch struggled and struggled.

"Big Bro! What the- I can't- I can't fucking move!"

"What was that about not being afraid of my _magic tricks_ Butch!" His hand raised higher before…

"DUCK!" Brick dove to the ground and Boomer toppled next to him as quick as lightning Butch went flying landing clear on top of Big Bro and the two of them were in a dog pile. More objects- smaller this time began to hover in the air around them.

Who…. WHO WAS THIS GUY!?

"HOLY SHIT HE REALLY IS AN ALIEN!" Butch dove behind Big Bro who scrambled back up as Boomer stood up shakily-

The objects surrounding Believe seemed to circle him ominously.

Brick however… didn't seem… fazed.

"Someone call the government!? Area 51!" Butch yelped. "The supermarket?"

"Supermarket?" Boomer drawled.

"Yeah! Remember what Butters said… the whole veggie incident- I don't know man… he could be an alien potato or something!" He peeked from behind Brick's shoulder. "We… We just need some weed killer!"

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me." The masked menace who Boomer… had been pretty sure was human but clearly wasn't was simply looking at Butch in pure _disgust._

"Calm down Butch…. He's not an alien… I think." Brick narrowed his eyes.

"Take me to your fucking leader… no shit _Sherlock!"_ Those objects were still ominously above their heads.

Brick's gaze hardened more, "He _is_ however… using telekinesis."

The death storm of pencils pens, cups and everything else fell abruptly around them.

"Ding, Ding, Ding we have a winner! Give the super genius a prize!" Mike clapped slowly.

"Tele-what?" Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"He's a psychic." Brick folded his arms.

"Wait… you mean like the ones we see on TV… the ones who convince people they're ducks?" Butch cocked his head.

"That's more hypnotism Butch."

"Though I doubt it'd be that hard in your case regardless." Mike drawled.

"Watch it Trixie!" Butch seethed.

"Wait… so…. what's telekinesis?"

"It's essentially moving objects with my head- I desire them to move and they move-

"Which explains the sorry state of Townsville Park all those weeks ago."

"In my defense the fucker had a gun and tried to shoot me."

"You threw a bench into a tree."

"No I tied the fucker _to_ the bench and _then_ threw it in the tree." He grinned. "He'll think twice about mugging some poor old lady from now on now won't he?" His grin grew.

" _Never annoy Michael Believe- it will not end well for you."_

Duly…noted…

Because… not only could this guy throw furniture… he could throw… _people…_

Including…

His gaze flickered to Butch who was still behind Big Bro.

Mike Believe… had single handedly… defeated the strongest of the Rowdyruff Boys…

Without even lifting a fucking finger.

_Fuck we're in trouble…_

"So… you… you… can just think something and it will _move?"_ Boomer breathed. He also began backing away.

"More or less." He pulled at his gloves.

"But… But how is that even-!?" Back away. Back the hell away!

"Don't know- how do three little boys come out of a toilet after random pieces of hair, a bunch of snails and some poor mutt's tail is mixed in?"

…. He had them there.

And… he was going towards Big Bro! That terrifying hand still outstretched. Butch snarled and jumped in front of him. Boomer followed suit.

"Boss… Boss what do we do?" Butch hissed. "We have to… we have to find the girls but if this guy wants a fight-." He growled and punched in his palm.

" _Excellent_ Butch- so glad we're back on task at last!" The Trickster's grin grew wider as he strode towards them,

Boomer grit his teeth and the sparks crackled in his hands, "Take one more step and we'll!" He began but then… his body suddenly went stiff and judging from the look on Butch's face so did his. His feet suddenly… why was he backing away!? The hell he didn't tell his feet to move! Why was Butch backing away!? What the! They were leaving the Rowdy King wide open!

His grin seemed to increase.

Shit… Shit it had been… it had been a trick! Mike… if this really _was_ Mike! Maybe it really _was_ some kind of evil imposter alien!

And… And…

He stuck his hand out to Big Bro… oh God Boomer couldn't watch! He squeezed his eyes shut.

"The hell is this?"

Eh? He opened an eye cautiously. The Trickster had extended a hand towards Big Bro and seemed to…be waiting for something.

"This is traditionally known as a _truce_ Brick. And I'm calling one. I really don't have a desire to fight today- your brother just hit a sore spot- that's all." His smile was wide. "You're fine right Butch- Just a bump on the head right!"

"Screw you!" Butch snarled.

He was ignored. "Listen-you're going to need all the help you can get- the guy is nuts and…" He folded his arms "And hey to make it up to you guys for my… little tantrum from before… I'll even give you something you want."

"Like what-!" Brick snapped.

"My mask."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll make you a deal Brick. I want this guy's blood as much as you- not only did he fucking attack _my_ citybut he used _my_ mask to do it- and I don't appreciate being _framed_." He hissed. "So I'll tell you what- We go after the fucker- I get a turn at knocking his teeth out after you and your brothers have your fill, we rescue the girls and as soon as your pink Puff is safe and sound back in your arms Jojo… you get my mask"

The hand remained outstretched.

"What's the catch." Brick snapped.

"No catch. Like I said- All I want is a chance to give the fucker a piece of my mind and save the girls." He smirked again. "After all Brick… you'd do _anything_ to save _your_ Pinky wouldn't you…" He murmured. Brick bristled. "Thought so."

Big Bro clenched a fist, and glared at the hand- his eyes darted to both Boomer and Butch. Butch was shaking his head frantically but Brick seemed to be looking at Boomer the most. He saw it in his brother's gaze. His was the deciding vote this time.

He gulped but nonetheless… nodded.

He got a slight nod back and finally… Brick clasped the Trickster's hand as Believe gave it a solid shake.

"Now see. Was that so hard?" Another snapping of fingers and Boomer's knees unlocked. Butch fell flat on his face.

"Son of a- stop doing that!" Butch snarled.

"If we're going to work together- you're going to need to stop torturing my brother." Brick muttered.

"Well if he'd just stop insulting my mother than we wouldn't have this problem." He flicked his cape and held a hand out for Butch. "How'd you like it if I insulted _your_ mommy?"

It was slapped away. " I don't have one. Asshole." He snarled. "And I feel bad for the bitch who has to deal with you- OW!" once again Butch's own fist hit his nose.

"Do _not_ call my mother that!"

For all being some kind of alien doppelganger… kid had a point. Janey Believe seemed like a real nice lady- no need to call her a bitch…. Though that didn't stop the argument from erupting anyway.

For the love of…

Boomer slapped his brow and Brick pinched his nose.

_Three… two… one…_

"ENOUGH!" The two whirled around. Brick tapped his foot. "Listen you- you say you want to help then do so!" He folded his arms, "We have more important things to worry about- we have no idea where the fuck that shithead is with the girls- and we need to find him- that is our priority- Egos are _not_ \- we clear Butch? Trickster?"

The two sneered but nonetheless stopped.

"Yeah Yeah…." Mike mumbled.

"Crystal sir." Butch muttered.

"So… what do we do? Do we call the police?" Boomer began.

"Bad idea- they go too slow- too many channels- they've been looking for a week and there's nothing." Mike snapped.

"Oh and how would _you_ know?" Butch hissed despite Brick's warning glare.

"Because I was part of that fucking search party genius!"

"Oh how _nice_ of you! Did you drive the clown car with all your buddies?"

"Butch what'd I say!" Brick snarled.

"Listen _Shorty_ \- I'm fucking warning you do _not_ call me a-!"

"SHORTY!? – Why -Why _you-!"_

A guitar rang out. He blinked- The hell?

"Boom ain't that your-?" Brick demanded

He ripped it out of his pocket.

**12 % battery remaining**

_**[Call from The Toughest Fighter ]** _

"Buttercup!" He yelped. Butch whipped around while Boomer smashed the accept button and shoved it on speaker.

"Buttercup! Buttercup is that-!?"

Harsh breathing. Wheezing.

"BC?" He whispered.

" _B… Boom…?"_

She sounded terrible. Oh God.

"BC! BC! Where are you- BC!"

" _SHHH! Shh…. For… God's… for Gods sake… little… little boy blue… be… be quiet! He'll hear you!"_

Butch grabbed the phone. "Butters! Butters did you get out- what's-!"

" _N-No… But… but the creep… the creep didn't…. didn't do all his research…"_ A harsh raspy snicker. " _He didn't realize I… I do yoga… I managed…. I managed to get the fucking… ropes off me… but… I'm stuck…"_

"Stuck!? Stuck where- Buttercup where are you? Can you see anything?" Brick hissed and swiped the phone.

" _I'm in a pitch black room Cap Boy- I don't even know what time it is and it's really… really quiet- I just woke up in here- and it fucking reeks and I swear to God the fucker threw me in a fucking janitor's closet or something!"_

Brick's grip increased on the phone.

"What do you mean threw you- your sisters aren't with you?"

Her breathing was growing labored, " _N-No… He… He's apparently… doing… doing it separately whatever that means…he's… he's nuts… he's fucking nuts! He really thinks we're dolls or something! He kept talking about how… L-Leader Girl needed a lot of… a lot of work and… and…"_ She started coughing. That didn't sound good. Brick's face had gone white.

"Buttercup. What can you see- what can you hear- you have to give us something!" Butch snatched the phone back and an ominous beeping ensued… oh… oh no.

**9% battery remaining**

"Butterbabe! Butters! We're gonna lose you in a second think! What did you see! What did you hear! Butterbabe c'mon! Stay with me here!"

" _Nothing… I… don't see… anything… it's… too dark…"_ Her voice cracked. " _I… I don't feel so good…"_

No… No…

**7% battery remaining**

" Butterbabe! Stay with me! C'mon! C'mon- you have to remember something!"

" _Tired… sisters… my… sisters…"_

The phone began to shake- and Butch grit his teeth.

" Did you go left- did you go right! How long did it take you to get there! Buttercup! Buttercup talk! Keep talking!" Boomer yelped.

_**5% Battery remaining** _

NO! Stupid! Stupid fucking phone! Stupid-!

"Buttercup… what can you smell?" Brick said quickly.

" _W-What?"_

Boomer's thoughts exactly.

Brick grit his teeth, " What can you _smell_ Buttercup!"

"How the fuck is that going to help-!" Butch snarled.

"… _C-Chemicals… I… I told you… janitor's closet…"_ The sound of sniffing. " _W-Wait… rubber?"_ More sniffing. " _Ew! Burning rubber! Gross! That shit reeks! Yuck!"_

_**3% Battery remaining** _

"Rubber?! You smell rubber!? Burning rubber! You're sure!" Brick was practically shouting into the phone.

What… was he doing?

**2% Battery remaining**

"Burning rubber." He breathed- smashed the phone back in Boomer's hand and… bolted out… the door?

"What the-!? J-Jojo! Hey wait up! What are you doing! BRICK COME BACK!" Mike raced after him.

"Buttercup! Buttercup- listen to me! Listen we're… we're coming to get you- okay just hold on!"

Silence. Butch's eyes widened and he snatched the phone.

"Butterbabe! Butterbabe!"

A clatter echoed through the speaker.

_Click._

"BUTTERCUP!" Butch roared. The screen went black. "FUCK! No! NO! God damn it!"

He stomped his foot- Boomer grimaced as it went clean through the tile before he zipped out the door where Brick had already bolted Mike hot on his heels.

He didn't know what Big Bro was up to… but…

_Boomie…_

He squeezed his eyes shut.

He was going to find her.

No matter what.

_Bubbles… hold on… hold on angel! HOLD ON!_

-III-

Brick was zipping left and right- in the sky- while Mike was watching absolutely flabbergasted. Butch gave Boomer just as mystified a look. Brick landed next to them and again… seemed bent on…whatever he was doing? His eyes closed and he was… sniffing?

Uh…

"Boss… the hell are you doing?!" Butch said slowly.

"What he said." Mike muttered.

His eyes snapped open. "What's in that direction!" He snarled and pointed to the right.

"… Uh I dunno-?" Butch began but Mike scowled.

"You need to be a bit more specific Jojo-."

"Rubber! What is in that fucking direction that merits the burning of fucking rubber!? There _that_ specific enough asshole!"

He put his hands up in supplication. "I was just saying-."

"Hey how come you're not making Big Bro punch himself-!" _Punch. "_ OW! GOD. DAMN. IT!" He rubbed his nose.

"Burning rubber…" Believe muttered. "There's the dump but where are you gonna hide there- it's a giant landfill."

Boomer's eyes widened, "Isn't there a processing plant though! Kind of close to it!"

"Processing plant? Like recycling and shit?" Butch snapped.

"No… like…? He sucked in a breath. "Like burning it! Melting it down! Like processing old tires and shit! Big Bro-!"

"Agreed that's where they are- I'm sure of it." Brick said quickly.

"But- how did you?" His brother ignored him and instead went running _again_ towards some unknown location- oh… the garage?

"Wouldn't it be faster to just _fly_ there?" Butch snapped. "And Trixie can just meet us there."

"He'll be expecting that!" Brick snapped. "You heard the Kawanzi chick- the fucker's had a _long_ time planning this out! We have to outsmart him." He pushed the metal door up.

"But we're the Rowdyruff Boys! We can beat him a fucking _normie_ in no time flat!" Butch snarled and threw his arms in the air.

"A fucking _normie_ who has a hell of a bargaining chip Butch. Something tells me this asshole wouldn't balk at some- " If I can't have them nobody can!" shit either!" Brick hissed as he ripped the hood up of his car. "After all… they are apparently part of _his collection!"_ Boomer shuddered and Butch cleared his throat as Brick continued fiddling with his engine. "I'm not taking that chance- I'm _not_ \- so get in the fucking car and stop fucking arguing with me!"

Butch hastily saluted and Boomer jumped in the back. Mike was already doing his seat belt and… oh hell.

"Hey! Jack ass move over! The Butch sits in the fucking front!"

"BUTCH!" Brick roared.

"B-But!"

"NOW!" There was _no_ arguing with that tone and his brother plopped in the back next to him. Believe leaned over.

"Dude- do you need-?"

The hood slammed shut. "Don't call me dude for the last fucking time. And yeah- you see another car in our way you use the puppet tricks and take care of it!"

"W-Wait you're actually giving me _permission_ to-!?" Brick dug in his pocket and slammed the key in. He flashed the Trickster a withering look.

"Within reason- and no hurting people!" He snarled. The car began to hum. Judging from the sheer grip on that wheel Boomer grabbed the side of the ca- Butch sneered and still finding it in him to be _sulking_ in these circumstances he flounced backwards.

"My shield could have done the same shit…" He muttered. Boomer fought every urge in him to smack the idiot senseless.

Brick didn't answer him. "Fasten your seatbelts and hold the fuck on!" He bellowed, Boomer saw his knee go up and he must have simply _slammed_ that gas pedal because even he and Butch were thrown back by the sheer _force_ of the car's sudden acceleration out of the garage- and down the path out into the street.

_Screeeeeeeeeeeech_

That... Couldn't be good for Brick's tires… and seatbelts were a marvelous invention. Really there were- why Boomer had ever balked at using their wonders before- Even Butch looked slightly pale from just how _fast_ they were going.

Mike on his part looked like he was going to shit himself and he was practically clawing that seatbelt and the side of the car for dear life.

"Holy- _shit!_ Ain't… - ain't this thing from the 90s!?" He yelped.

Brick grit his teeth and took another sharp turn, "94' actually- and just because it looks like one from the outside doesn't mean it's one on the inside!"

Another sharp right turn- and Townsville whizzed past them in a blur.

"Bet you got an A' on this one eh?" Mike said nervously.

Big Bro's lip curled slightly, "More like an A++."

"Oh…imagine that." Another nervous laugh and then a loud gulp at another sharp turn. Brick's eyes narrowed.

"Should we just drop you off Tricky? Sure you can handle it?" He sneered. Believe seemed to stiffen but then a smirk crawled on his face and in a whiplash his finger went up- down and that random bunch of traffic cones went careening to the side.

"Nah I think I'm good." His smirk grew. "You're welcome by the way."

Brick's grip on the wheel was like iron but nonetheless Boomer saw another slight curl to his lips. "Not bad." Another turn.

"Townsville PD put down a couple of road blocks- not only just because of the Baxter asshole but holiday parades and shit- Oh yeah… Merry fucking Christmas." He snapped.

Boomer flinched.

"Shit… is that today?" Brick muttered.

"As of about an hour ago yeah- so let's make this quick shall we- I have a lot of prep to do for tonight- get the presents under the tree, eat all the gingerbread- hang all the mistletoe so me and my gal can have a jolly good time you know- normal shit."

"Tch why bother coming out then- sounds like you have a _lot_ to do." Butch snapped.

"Your concern is just so _touching_ Butch- really in the holiday spirit ain't ya remind me to send you a nice Christmas card next year." Another hand slice. There went another road block- scattered everywhere, Boomer flinched again.

"I can't believe it…" He muttered. "Her favorite fucking… well Christmas eve is ruined… _forever._ And I couldn't even get her a present."

"Boomer. Not the time." Brick snapped.

"Easy for you to say- you at least got Blossom a present!" Boomer folded his arms.

Believe turned and seemed to be – mask and all – giving Brick an odd look. The Rowdy King scowled and gripped the wheel harder.

"Again… Boomer… _priorities._ Focus on the task at hand!" He hissed.

"D'aww did the Wed Wowdywuff get his pretty Pinky a present- gonna give it to her under the mistletoe?" The Trickster snickered and a line of pink crossed Brick's nose.

"N-No! Course not! Its… it's a thank you… for all the shit she'd done for me- US! I meant us- the Rowdyruff Boys! Not you! Whoever... you are." He sputtered. "Speaking of- why the fuck are you even out doing this shit anyway!?

"I told you- someone had to do something!" He snapped.

"Yeah well- why _you?"_ Butch snapped. "You know I'm getting the feeling you're sweet on em' or something!" He froze. "Yeah you know- I think that's it boys! He wants the puffs! Or at least he wants one of em'!"

He clenched his fist.

"I have a girlfriend thank you." He finally hissed.

"Please that don't mean shit- you're obviously sweet on one of em'- why else would you-!"

"Those girls _needed_ help!" he snarled. Brick's mirror began to shake ominously. "They were on their last fucking legs! The end of their goddamn ropes! I knew I could do something to help and guess what I did! Just like you three finally did! The Powerpuff Girls rescued me long ago… they saved _me._ " His voice trembled. "And now I can return the favor." He clenched his fist. "So to answer that insulting question- No I am not _sweet_ on the one of the Powerpuff Girls. I didn't put on the mask because I wanted them- I owe those girls… I owe the Utonium sisters everything… and if repaying them for that means putting on a mask and kicking the shit out of fucking psychotic perverts with a puff fetish… than I will. Speaking of-!"

He snapped another finger and this time the checkered gate went flying and Boomer grimaced… not another tree…

Brick scowled and rubbed his brow irritably, "Tell me Tricky… is it in your capabilities to _NOT_ destroy shit everywhere you go!?"

A cheeky little shrug. "I got it open didn't I?"

Boomer's eyes widened, "Brick there! 12' o clock!"

"What- OH WHAT THE-!"

He slammed the brake- alas for the likely psychotic alien… hockey player in that front seat there would be no more obstacle smashing this evening. The car took care of this particular one quite nicely.

Boomer grimaced…. Poor Baby.

Another growl. Grit teeth and Brick's head hit the steering wheel.

"My… car…" The Rowdy King lamented. "Baby… I'm so sorry!" He patted the wheel.

Butch sneered and jumped out one side while Boomer jumped out the other.

"Never again. I promise. You won't get hurt ever again." Brick continued comforting… his car…

_Yeah… why do I get the feeling that… isn't going to happen your Majesty…?_

"Brick- not that I don't respect the love you obviously have for this automobile but I _think_ we have something _else_ we need to focus on here!" Believe hissed and Brick bristled. "You know- something blue, green and _pink?"_

That did it- Brick ripped his seatbelt off and was out of that car faster than anything. Even through the mask Boomer could see the eye roll but that would have to wait.

_Hold on Bubbles…_

_-III-_

They debated briefly on splitting up and covering more ground that way but Brick had been pretty adamant that wasn't going to happen and he had glared at Mike as he had done so.

Had he figured it out yet… seriously? Butch obviously hadn't but c'mon!

The hallway was dark, cramped and just as pleasant as any potential psychopath's hideout could be – that is not at all and it fucking _reeked_ to high heaven in here! Brick especially looked miserable- his nose scrunched and he was basically breathing through his mouth is seemed like.

Then again… His Rowdy Majesty had always had a pretty sensitive nose.

One of the millions of reasons Morebucks didn't have a chance with him- Boomer had almost burst out laughing when she had ever tried to jump his brother with a cigarette in her other hand- that had been good as a play.

Still though…

"Big Bro… how did you figure this out?"

Brick flashed him an irritated look.

"Burning Rubber… a place that merits its own janitorial facilities…. It was obviously industrial." He murmured.

"Yeah but there are a shit ton of factories and shit in Townsville Boss- Boom's got a point how do you know it's _this_ one?" Butch looked around uneasily.

Another short sniff- and Brick didn't bother answering them- he seemed to know _exactly_ where he was going in this maze of hallways and shitty smells.

"This way." He ordered quietly.

Again… _how?_

Butch gave him a wary look but nonetheless followed.

"Your brother seems pretty confident in where he's going…" Mike murmured. "Explanation?"

Boomer shrugged, "I dunno- just follow him- Brick's… Brick's got this way of being right all the time with shit like this."

He seemed hesitant still but nonetheless continued following the Rowdy King.

Ugh… this place gave him the creeps. It was one of those places you could wander in for hours and still not find what you were looking for… he gave Mike another look but the psychic was fixed on following the Rowdy King.

…What could… Mike possibly owe to the girls he wondered? It must have been pretty big…

Another round of odd sniffing. Okay… seriously why was Brick _sniffing?_ Yeah it smelled bad in here but what the hell was-? He paused in front of a door, and knelt by the doorknob. It was locked.

Out came _another_ bobby pin!

… Okay seriously what the fuck- explanation please!

"Boss just let me-!" Butch snarled but a hand went out.

"The last thing we want is the fucker to know we're here." Brick murmured and continued fiddling with the pin. _Click._ It opened slowly- a bunch of doors were on either side of them.

"Shit." Believe hissed. Again however- came the odd sniff and Brick was back to leading the way. Now even Butch flashed them both a mystified look. One. Two. Three. He knelt down again- another pin. Ugh. Another set of hallways.

Though… Butch paled slightly and shoved past him. A thin pointy object was on the floor- A crochet needle. It was stained red on the tip.

"Butters." He breathed. "BUTTERS-!" Brick slapped a hand over his mouth. Grabbed the needle and… _sniffed_ it?!

Okay… the _fuck_ was going-!?

"Calm down Tweedle dee- its not her's." He muttered.

"How do you know!?" Butch ripped his hand off his mouth.

"Because I can _smell_ it dumb fuck." He snapped.

…what?

"What do you mean… you can _smell_ it?" Mike said slowly.

Brick seemed… _sheepish (!?)_ and he cleared his throat.

"The Powerpuff Girls… have a very distinctive… err… scent. Sugar… spice and everything nice you know- BC's especially is… spicy. This ain't her's."

"Wait… you can _smell_ -!?"

Another clearing of the throat. "Yes… I can. If you remember correctly- my brothers and I's genetic makeup is comprised of… snip of… hair." He look at Boomer. "Snails…" This time he looked at Butch. "And…." He cleared his throat once more. "Puppy…dog…tails…" He mumbled.

Boomer blinked. Butch blinked.

"…So what you're saying is… you're… part… dog?" Mike said baldly.

"I ain't a dog!" Brick snarled. "I… have canine… esque DNA… sort of… kind of… barely enough to be significant but it does… affect my…you know…"

"You can _smell_ shit out like a _dog!?"_

" I am _NOT_ a dog!" Brick snapped. "My sense of smell is stronger due to the fact that I myself am mostly comprised of "puppy dog tail"! – why do you think Butch's special power is creating a shield, a _shell!"_ Butch jumped and his eyes grew wide. " And Boomer's specialty is electricity! What is the bane of practically everyone's existence in the winter with their hair – _static!"_ He folded his arms.

"Since when is this a thing!?" Butch practically yelped. "Wait… is that how you were able to-…?" He trailed and shifted his feet awkwardly.

Brick's eyes narrowed. "Yes Tweedle Dee- that is _exactly_ how I was able to figure out you were in my bag! Your grimy scent was all over mine and Believe's shit!" Mike stiffened next to Boomer at that. "But whatever- point is this blood ain't Buttercup's. It's obviously the shithead's. And this blood is relatively new. I'd say twenty minutes- tops."

"So Butters is still alive." Butch breathed.

"Evidently. And the shit head is likely sporting a nice hole somewhere- well done BC."

The relief in Butch's face was prevalent, he almost slumped against the wall.

"That's Butterbabe for ya- even A'Xed she manages to be a bad ass bitch."

Brick ignored him, his nostrils flared and he closed his eyes- "they came from the direction we came in- its faint but…" He nodded. "Bubbles and Pinky were definitely here too. Buttercup said he threw her in a closet- I think we know why now." He murmured.

"So… where is-?" Brick again ignored him- he strode over to a random door- his nostrils once again twitched and quick as a flash he had grabbed the doorknob- not bothering with a bobby pin this time and one savage pull had wrenched it clean off.

A sickening smell of chemicals even Boomer's … apparently not canine influenced nose could smell escaped the door. Brick on his part took three hasty steps back and quickly covered his nose- hacking and coughing and jeez… how the hell had he never noticed before- Brick really _did_ have a sensitive nose.

Butch sucked in a hoarse gasp and bolted in the room- returning seconds later dragging what-… oh… oh no.

It was Buttercup.

Her skin was pallid. And she wasn't breathing.

Shit… SHIT!

"Buttercup!" Boomer joined Butch at her side. He was already shaking her. No response. Mike on his end slammed the door shut- and pounded Brick's back.

"Breath man! Breath!"

"Buttercup! Buttercup c'mon! C'mon! Wake up!" Boomer joined in the shaking as Mike and Brick rushed over-

"Shit. Shit. Buttercup. Can you hear me?"

"She's not breathing." Mike said quickly and then took her pulse. "S-Shit she doesn't have a-! CPR! Somebody do-!"

"I dunno how!" Boomer yelped and looked at Big Bro.

"D-Don't look at me I just know how to do the fucking C'X – I never took a-!"

"MOVE IDIOT!" Butch suddenly shoved Mike aside, ripped BC's Jacket off and began… pawing her chest!? Seriously!

"Butch! The fuck are you-!?"

"One. Two. Three." _Up. Down. Up. Down. "_ C'mon Butterbabe don't you even dare- one. Two. Three. BREATHE!" He continued pumping up and down and… and SINCE WHEN DID BUTCH KNOW-!?

"You know CPR!?" Boomer gasped.

Butch blocked her nose, opened her mouth with a finger and breathed directly in her mouth before returning to his frantic pumping.

"Unlike." _Up. Down. Mouth._ "You. _Up. Down. Mouth._ " I didn't have Jeservey." _Up. Down. Up Down. Mouth. Up. Down._ " The Butch had the _other_ health teacher. Miss Vera. Remember her? Heh." _Up. Down. Up. Down._

"You mean that visiting nurse with the chest the size of Mt. Everest." Believe said slowly.

"That got nailed for soliciting three male students." Brick murmured with wide eyes.

"And that one chick." Boomer finished.

Butch nodded with a smirk. " _Yep._ The very same and guess who was her _favorite_ guinea pig during _demonstrations_?" _Up. Down. Mouth._

They looked at each other.

"Son of a bitch!" Brick and Mike both breathed in unison.

"Thought you had a girlfriend."

"Thought you had a pretty pink Puff."

"Touche."

"Likewise."

A sharp gasp interrupted them- hoarse and ragged- followed by a _shriek._

_SMAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_

"PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!" She railed and eyes wide and wild she tried to get up but failed miserably- Boomer grabbed her shoulders. "FUCKING LETCH! FUCKING-!" GIRLS! NO! LEADER GIRL! BUBS!"

"Buttercup!"

"WHERE ARE THEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY -!"

"Buttercup! Stop! Look at me! Its Boomer- its okay! Its okay. You're safe!"

Her eyes seemed to focus then and she slumped. Breathing hard. "Boom?" She looked around. "Asswipe… the fuck you doing over there?"

Butch scowled and rubbed his cheek – already sporting a good sized handprint – "Just taking a breather after saving your life. You're welcome."

"You were on top of me!"

"I was giving you CPR you crazy woman!"

She blinked and then gave Boomer an odd look. He nodded. "Butch apparently knows CPR… news to us too."

Buttercup flinched and looked around her, "Oh God… no… you mean… please tell you didn't find me first… no please tell me you already have Leader Girl and Bubs!"

Brick stiffened and shook his head. "Buttercup where are they- where's-." he stiffened when she reached up and pulled at his shirt-

"Fucking hell Cap Boy! Stop fucking talking to me and get going! You need to find her! The fucker's nuts! He's _nuts_ and L-Leader Girl … she… she…" Brick's face went pallid. "S-She… She went nuts… s-she fought like crazy- she nailed…. She nailed him with one of fucking crochet needles- grabbed it out of my pocket stabbed him right in the fucking leg… and she was _screaming_ like… her eyes… her eyes Brick they… they were… almost-." She bit her lip. "H-He didn't like that… he started… yelling… about reboots again before he... he…" Her grip was absolutely savage. "Brick… he made her drink it…"

The world shifted. Brick sucked in a breath before he ripped himself away.

"Pinky drank Antidote X…?" He whispered. "How… How much!?" His voice trembled.

"He… He forced it down her fucking throat Cap Boy! Pinned her down and emptied a whole fucking bottle of A'X down her throat!" Her voice cracked. "B-Brick… you… forget about me! Leave me here I'll slow you down! Go! GO!" Brick had slumped against the wall.

"W-Wait what's so bad about drinking-!?" Mike yelped.

"Chemical X' despite common belief is not a steroid or a simple substance that can be removed from our bodies- it's a part of our literal genetic makeup. Antidote X' blocks its effects but it doesn't get rid of them!" Brick said quickly. "It's external only- even when injected with it…. it goes through our blood… but it's still there… but when we _ingest_ it…" Brick's eyes had gone wide and Boomer felt his heart skip a beat.

Brick was…Brick was _scared_.

"Buttercup. Which way did he go? Which way!" He grabbed her shoulders.

"C-Cap Boy he threw me-!"

"I know! I know but… try to remember! Which direction did you hear- the screaming- you must have-!"

Her lips trembled. "I don't _know_ Brick!" She was shaking. "Fucker… Fucker thought _I_ was going to be the problem one… "

"Did you hear the commotion before or after he threw you in the closet- Buttercup _please!"_

Her lips continued to tremble, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Butch put a hand on her shoulder.

"He… He threw me… and I heard Leader Girl… start… choking… Bubbles was… Bubs was screaming… and then I didn't hear anything."

Boomer sucked in a breath.

"Brick. If he's bleeding can't you?!-." Mike murmured. Brick's eyes were wide and he grabbed the crochet needle and started sniffing it.

"…Okay… now I know I'm in some kind of sick nightmare- what's the creep in a mask doing here-… why is this happening… oh fuck it I quit." She moaned and slumped backwards. "My head is killing me…"

Butch in a surprisingly… _non_ Butch like move lifted her head off the ground and rested it on his arm.

"Go… Go without me… I'll… I'll be right… behind you…" She breathed. "Asswipe get off me and go find my sisters!"

Brick suddenly threw the needle aside with a savage _snarl_ and jumped up- his eyes blazing a fiery red he stormed over to a random door and apparently no longer caring about bobby pins or being _discreet_ he ripped the door clean off its hinge. Boomer jumped up but Butch didn't move.

"Asswipe what the hell are you- go! Get going! I'll be fine I just need to… need to catch my-!"

"Yeah no… not with all that chemical shit you inhaled… you need fresh air. _Now."_

"NO! You need to find my sisters-!" She railed but then fell to horrible coughing and slumped over again- He steadied her and began walking her out of the room. He turned over his shoulder. "You guys will be okay without the Butch for a while right? Just a while." His voice seemed to shake.

"No." Brick turned around. "You need to get her outside. And then you need to get the authorities. Make sure there's an ambulance waiting for us understand!"

Buttercup choked on a sob and Butch tightened his grip on her before he nodded. "Y-yes sir." He threw up a salute and began backing away. She clung to his waist but her knees were shaking too much- much to her chagrin he swept her up in his arms and zipped out of the room.

Brick on his part turned on his heel and bolted down the hall.

-III-

They could barely keep up with him.

"B-Boomer." Mike was breathing hard. "W-What… What happens… when you guys drink Antidote X…!?  
He looked like he was about to cry. Even through the mask… Boomer could see the naked fear in those grey eyes. He bit his lip.

"… It's like an overdose…" The Trickster sucked in a harsh ragged breath. "See… It's bad if… me or Butch were to drink it yeah…we'd… we'd be sick as hell- puking our brains out it… would really suck. "But… if… Big Bro… were to ever get it in his system...it would be worse. Because… where does Brick's… fire come from Mike?"

Another shuddering breath. "He breathes it…"

Another nod. "Butch… me… Bubbles… and Buttercup… our powers… they come from the air- the world around us… but the Reds… their power… at least their… _special_ … power… is within them… and… C'X… protects them… from those effects…" He murmured. "But if… A'X… cancels out…that inner protection Mike… if it hits their stomach… their inner bodies… not their veins… not their blood…. but their actual insides…"

"…Ice." Mike breathed. "Her… her ice breath… no… no, no, no, no!" He shoved past him and raced after Brick.

Door after door was wrenched open- random choices seemingly but Boomer knew it was this apparent magic nose of Brick's that was at work here. They came across a few random blood stains on the floor- but they were decreasing.

The trail was going to go cold.

Sure enough after the fourth random door he paused and both Boomer and Mike were able to catch up at last.

_Left. Right. Left. Right._

Nostrils flaring. Nothing. Boomer saw a first aid kit on the table next to them… next to iodine.

Shit.

_Left. Right. Left. Right._

"Brick." He murmured but his brother wasn't listening- he kept whipping his head to the left and right- sniffing frantically.

"Big Bro…" He held up the first aid kit.

"That doesn't mean shit!" he hissed and continued sniffing. "She's… She's close. I… I know it I just…" His voice trembled and then his face hardened as he sniffed again and again. " I… I could smell Bubs too Boom… so… they're alive… we just… we just have to find the right fucking door!"

"… Brick… Blossom drank A'X." Boomer held the box up again.

"That doesn't matter I said!" He roared. "I'm not… I'm not fucking giving up because some shit head knows basic first aid!" He wrenched the box from Boomer's hands and threw it at the wall. "She's okay… I know it. She… She has to be. I just… I just gotta think- yeah that's it. There's only so many places a psychopath can hide a Powerpuff girl only so many…p-places." He clenched his fist. "It's just… a puzzle." He whispered. "A fucking puzzle- like a video game or some shit- which is the right way- which is the right door." He opened a random door. A coat closet. The door slammed shut and no more words were spoken.

He only just slumped in a chair.

"Brick… Big Bro…?"

Silence.

"Why… Why did… I go to work…" He whispered. "… Why didn't I… I should have… I saw how… how upset she was… she wasn't… she wasn't thinking straight… why… why did I let her come with me… it should have been us going in! US! Not…"

"Brick…"

"I can't… I can't find her… I could rip every door… open… in this fucking labyrinth… but it'll be too late… and it's all my fault… Pinky... I can't believe this… I can't!" The hat hit the wall and his head hit his hands.

"You really care about her don't you Jojo?"

He froze and looked up. Believe was leaning against a wall- arms folded and his head was down.

"O-Of… Of course I do… she's my p-partner… she's my- it's… but…it's not like I have some kind of lame ass-."

But even Boomer wasn't expecting the sheer _speed_ that hockey player… alien… psychic guy was capable of. And neither was Brick- he was out of that chair and pinned against the wall so fast Boomer didn't even have time to cry out.

"Don't. Start. With. That. _Shit._ With. _Me._ " He snarled.

"What the-! Get off me you fucking psycho!"

"Who's the last person you think of before you go to sleep at night?" A hiss.

"W-What?!"

"Who is the first person you look forward to seeing when you wake up!" Another hiss.

_Should… I intervene here… or will I end up flying across the room….?_

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about-!"

"Who Brick. Anthony. Jojo. Did you drop _everything,_ risk _everything,_ and abandon _everything_ you ever knew… to go rescue that day?

Brick's struggles immediately ceased.

"The… The city… it would have… we all… we all would have been-."

"And you didn't give two shits about any of that Jojo- the only thing you saw that day, the only thing you cared about that day was _her_ … or were all those little midnight walks for the _city_ too Brick!"

…Midnight… Walks?

Brick had gone white.

"How… How do you-?!"

"Because I was _there_. I've been watching you for a _long_ time Brick Jojo… I saw you all those times- I saw you bring down those fucking thugs night after night- I saw beat the living shit out of that one fucker who shot her – you know the one in the alley!"

Brick was going whiter and whiter.

"You can deny it to everyone and anyone you'd like- you can deny it to your brothers, to your friends, to your enemies- hell fucking issue a public statement to the press for all I care- and you can just keep on denying it to yourself- but do _not_ fucking try to fool _me_ Jojo! Because not for nothing I agree with you- I don't think it's some "lame ass _crush_ " either!"

He released his hold on the Rowdy King's shoulders who only gaped at him.

For the first time… since Boomer could remember… in he didn't know how many years…

Someone… someone had struck…Brick Anthony Jojo… utterly speechless.

Believe sneered and flounced away- his cape almost smacking Brick in the face. Not that His Big brother would have noticed. His eyes were wide… his breathing harsh. It honestly looked like someone had just fucking stabbed him in the gut…

Boomer followed the furious psychic out the door.

"What's wrong with him what did you do!?" Boomer hissed.

"Had to be done Boom. I'm not giving up. And I'm not letting Jojo give up either! " He hissed right back. "There's got to be something we missed." He murmured. "There has to be." He looked behind his shoulder where Brick had slumped back into a chair. Still looking like he'd been shanked.

Maybe he had. By a big sharp dose of _reality._ Courtesy of… someone… who honestly didn't seem to be afraid of the Rowdy King whatsoever- he'd after all in the course of this evening- gotten away with taunts, insults, a _slap_ in the face and now even he had done… what Boomer had been trying to accomplish for weeks- Mike Believe had succeeded in a few short cutting words – he had finally made Brick, his royal stubborn Rowdy Majesty see what had been in front of him _all_ along and what Boomer had been trying so hard to make him see.

He… didn't know what those… "Night walks" were all about but… he remembered when Blossom had been shot.

… And how late Big bro had gotten back to the observatory that night.

Boomer crossed to the other side of the room and retrieved the hat. Brick didn't even react as he pressed it in his hands.

"Big Bro…?"

His brother remained silent.

Until finally his fingers curled over the brim and he set it back atop his head. The Rowdy King's crown back in place he stood back up.

"Where did Tricky go?" He finally murmured.

"To scout out… to see if we missed anything…" Boomer tentatively put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

A sharp crimson look and Boomer immediately backed off.

"...She was… barely keeping it together in class…"

"Brick?"

He clenched his fist, "She… she'd keep fucking falling asleep… her snoring… her snoring would fucking piss me off… my studies were being affected… I had no choice." He clenched it tighter.

:"Big Bro?"

"It was only a few times… just a few… I just… I wanted to get through a fucking class without listening to her stupid snoring! Is that so wrong!?" He demanded. "So I followed her a few times and beat up a fucker or two! The bastards _knew_ she wasn't thinking straight because of the fucking sushi so I taught em' a fucking lesson so she could go to bed and not piss me off with her stupid snoring anymore! Again is that _wrong!?"_

…. _Oh Brick…_

He shook his head, "No… No Brick it's not." He murmured.

His brother's face was unreadable, and his fist was clenched more and more. "Just running around with no direction won't help… he threw Buttercup in a closet…. He clearly wanted to… subdue her… he wasn't expecting the fight from Pinky… and he also wasn't thinking beyond getting the Powerpuffs here… not searching them for weapons…he's hell bent on his goal… but what is his goal…" Brick began murmuring to himself as he paced somewhat. "And there's still Bubbles…" Boomer flinched.

He felt his hands twitch and his heart begin to pound. She was in here somewhere… probably terrified… if she was conscious… why wasn't she screaming then? Calling for help? Was she gagged? Was she bound? Was…. Was he hurting her…?

He clenched his fist.

"BRICK!" They whipped around and Mike crashed into the room- stumbled but caught himself – he really was a klutz.- and held something-.

It was Blossom's shirt.

… Boomer didn't dare look at his brother. And the look of sheer _murder_ on Mike's face mask and all plus the ominously vibrating objects around them simply sealed this Lenny's fate more than anything else.

He held it out- and Brick snatched it.

Their eyes met.

"Sick em' boy." The Trickster snarled.

-III-

Bobby Pins had long been forgotten. Stealth had long been abandoned. Any door that didn't fall immediately to Brick's kicks was wrenched off its hinges by a furious psychic instead.

Did Boomer want to know why Blossom's shirt had been apparently discarded in a trash can? Covered in black liquid that was obviously more A'X. No. No he did not.

Did this Lenny bastard have even a _chance_ of making it out of this building alive…?

"WHERE ARE YOU FUCKER! SHOW YOUR PSYCHOTIC FUCKING SELF AND COME FACE ME SHIT HEAD!"

…No. Not in the slightest. The Bludgeoner didn't give two shits about codes.

Another door went flying. Mike hadn't even given Brick a chance this time.

"Son of a fucking bitch is going to be lucky if he can even _walk_ by the time I'm through with him…" He hissed.

…and neither did the Trickster. Not that he was bound to it anyway but… it was the… principle.

Though… again what was with the slight nosebleed? He was wiping at it a lot more often…?

He rubbed his arms. It was getting… kind of cold down here. His jacket was pretty light and wasn't doing much to curb this bizarre chill that had slowly been creeping up on them as they wandered the last couple of halls- must have been nice to have a nice big warm cape to wrap yourself in…

His thoughts were however interrupted, they came across a big metal door, dead bolted and padlocked- _Bingo._

Brick grabbed the first one- and wrenched it clean off- but as Mike went to grab another- Boomer saw the blood flow seem to increase from his nose and he pushed past him and pulled it off instead. Believe didn't argue. IN fact… he seemed… winded.

Again… this… was slightly concerning.

The last lock was melted down and chucked clear down the hall before one mighty kick and it was down and _holy shit it was cold in there!_

Boomer could see his very breath escaping from him.

"Pinky!" Brick hissed even as he rubbed his hands together. Jeez! Even _Brick_ was cold! This wasn't… this wasn't natural and-.

_Clink. Clatter. Crash._

" _C'mon Girls! Townsville's in trouble!"_

He heard a muffled swear and whipped around- Mike had stumbled over somehow and knocked over some table and-.

His eyes widened.

"B-Brick." He called. Mike was breathing hard and practically scooted away from the mess like it possessed plague… maybe it did.

Random… toys were on the floor- including one of those same talking dolls from… jesus was it really only… two… three weeks ago? Brick picked up the Blossom doll silently- and his eyes also took in the crude scalpel and scissors and… bandages and… bottles… of A'X…

_Empty._

"PINKY!" He jumped from the floor. "PINKY ANSWER ME!"

Mike had kicked the instruments away- and practically hugged the wall.

"O-Oh God… what the… what the fuck… oh god no… no… no… please… no…" He whimpered.

_Wheeze…_

They froze. Brick whipped around.

The sound was slight… and barely there but… it was coming from a door they hadn't seen coming in. No… not a door… it looked like a… cabinet… something attached to the wall- a drawer?

It was locked but this time with a simple padlock. It stood no chance against Brick's X' strength and-.

There she was.

The room's temperature only seemed to decrease more the second he pulled her out. Her breathing was so shallow so… small.

"Clear off the fucking table!" Boomer did just that and Mike jumped up himself.

"Bloss…" He whispered, but Brick obviously wasn't paying attention to him.

"Pinky… Pinky wake up." He patted her cheeks. "Pinky."

"Oh dear…. God look at her hands…" Boomer choked as he felt the bile rise in his throat and it took everything in him to swallow it down.

Where… Where were Blossom's fingers…?! Where… Oh… OH GOD!

Brick's face went grey and he lifted her up, but… he cupped the useless… mitts and Believe stumbled over- his own face the same ghastly pallor but then he seemed to sigh in relief. Slump over even.

"It's… it's tape." He breathed. "Her hands are just taped… I think her feet are too…" He breathed. "Fucking foot binding 101…" He whispered.

"What?" Boomer raised an eyebrow but Brick grit his teeth and Boomer sucked in a breath.

Thin little black lines edged her face… around her nose… her ears… and her neck… marred and injured as it was… had a crude… Jesus her neck was taped too!

"Pinky…. Pinky…" His brother's voice was becoming more choked and ragged before Boomer saw the telltale flaring of the nostrils, gritting of teeth and he grabbed her hand.

But Mike wrestled it out of his grip

"LET GO! I'M RIPPING THIS SHIT OFF!"

"Dude! Dude its packing tape! You'll take her skin off too!"

He paused. The breathing was still slowing- and Boomer rubbed his arms again… it was fucking cold in here… what were they in some kind of fridge?!

Now it seemed even worse. Like it was coming from…

He stiffened. Her…lips…

Blossom's lips were blue…

Brick seemed to notice too. "Shit…" He whispered. "No. No. Pinky! Pinky fight it!" He shook her. "No… No Blossom c'mon! C'mon fight it!"

Something cracked in between his fingers and Boomer's eyes widened.

Ice…

She was covered in _ice._

A thin layer… almost like a crust… breaking off slightly in Brick's fingers lined her bare skin. Almost like she was…

Like she was freezing from… the inside out.

Boomer's gaze drifted back to the broken A'X bottles. Brick's followed him.

"We… We have to warm her up!" Brick said quickly, he'd already ripped his jacket off while Boomer did the same Believe wrenched what looked like one of those… fire blankets off the wall and shoved it atop her until she was wrapped in almost a cocoon.

It was still freezing in here. Her breathing was still ragged.

"Pinky… Pinky c'mon wake up. Wake up! You have to fight it!"

Nothing.

Brick's breath seemed to hitch. "O-One of you! Hot water! Get hot water!" His voice cracked and Mike bolted to that handy nearby sink- just perfect for all your sick mutilation needs- where he'd gotten a bucket Boomer had no idea but frankly he was done questioning _anything_ Mike Believe managed to conjure up from that magical cape of his.

Brick's hands had begun emitting a red aura- and he scooped her into his lap- engulfing her in his arms and rocking her back and forth. "Pinky… Pinky please… you can't… you can't give up on me… not now…I… I don't want to lead alone… " Another hitch and… Boomer gulped.

More and more ice just kept cracking. Believe returned with the bucket but went still.

It was too late.

They'd been too late.

And Brick knew it.

Her breathing was slowing down.

"We…have to find Bubbles." Mike finally whispered. "We…We can't stay here Boomer…" He was choking up and hoarse breaths were escaping him. "We… we have to go Boom… Bloss would… she'd want us to…to-."

His hands were shaking. Boomer felt a burning behind his own eyes. His brother was still clutching her- he'd ceased in his begging… he just continued to hold her.

Boomer gulped again and braced himself for the inevitable punch or fire blast sure to come his way- they'd have to drag him out of here… he wouldn't leave her… Boomer knew that after all…

Were… were the situation reversed…

Boomer… wouldn't… leave Bubbles either.

Those little whispers… apologies… they cut Boomer right in the gut as he knelt by his brother's side. His… heartbroken… utterly destroyed older brother.

"Brick…"

The grip increased. "No." He hissed.

"Brick… we… we can't stay-."

Tightening and growing tighter.

"We… We can save her."

Boomer bit his lip.

"Big Bro… "

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER BOOM!" He roared and smoke escaped his nostrils- He jumped back. But Brick's eyes… went wide and his breath hitched. Shakily he put a hand up to his mouth. His eyes grew wider.

"Heat…fire…. Fire…melts…ice." He whispered and then cast that odd wide eyed look at her. Shakily his finger trailed her frozen lips. He seemed to be… hesitating about something….

"Brick what are you-."

Before Boomer could even finish. Could even get another word out.

Brick slammed his mouth down on hers'.

The bucket went down. Both their jaws went down.

The steam… rose.

… Boomer knew what Brick was trying to do.

He remembered the long… never ending lectures from his youth. The so called explanations… of their powers…

And scientifically…. It made sense. Fire… melted ice…

Blossom was freezing internally… the A'X coating her stomach and intestines from ingesting the shit… was making her vulnerable to the… freezing temperatures within… the chill that formed the basis for her ice breath.

Brick… had a naturally… higher temperature than them all…it formed… the basis for his fire… and… what was the fastest… and most effective way of… thawing… internal freezing… than… with… directed… heat… in the body itself…

But… not for nothing…

Did Brick… Did the Rowdy King… even _realize_ what he was doing in his desperation…?

That… not… for nothing… he was still…technically… kissing Blossom Utonium?!

…and he was kissing her _good_ … not to sound like the village idiot… but _dayum._

And then her fingers… twitched.

…No… no way.

Another groan and he backed away, as Brick broke away from her- little droplets dripped from both their mouths and he hastily wiped his own off- before he began wiping her face down.

..It… It… but… but…

Boomer and Mike looked at each other.

"I've… seen… a lot of… fucked up… shit over the years Boom… I've….lived in Townsville… most… of my life…" Believe whispered. "Nothing… surprises me anymore…but…But what the fuck did I just see?" Mike finished quietly.

He couldn't answer him.

Because he didn't know either.

His only explanation… the only possible thing… was… worthy of the dumb and dumbest…

But… Boomer… Boomer….was pretty sure… he'd just seen… some kind of literal… fucking fairytale.

Like that one… Bubbles had read to the kids so long ago… the sleeping beauty who had been cursed to sleep for a thousand years… and was only able to awakened… by the prince's kiss…

Or in this case…

A king's.

That ghastly grey pallor her skin had taken was gone- and slowly color was returning to her cheeks. But she began shivering… terribly. Brick's arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him again.

Before… somehow… her eyes opened.

"B…Brick?" She whispered.

It… It was a… how in the…!? She was-!?

Brick smiled the single toothiest… and _biggest_ smile Boomer had ever seen then. He nodded and his jaw trembled.

"Y-Yeah… it's me Pinky…"

"…You're… h-h-here?" Another tiny whisper. Her shivering was getting kind of bad…

His brother swallowed hard and nodded- though Boomer saw the slight tremble in his jaw and how he quickly rubbed his face-

"Y- Yeah... Yeah I'm... I'm here Pinky... You're safe now-."

Her eyes suddenly seemed to widen before her face twisted and she lurched forward- suddenly violently ill. Brick grabbed her and whipped her hair up just in time before she heaved and thick black gunk hit the floor.

Boomer jumped back. Another heave but through it all Brick continued to hold her. Jesus... Christ... How many bottles had that fucker forced down her throat- it was never ending!

Finally with a whimper she slumped over and Brick caught her waist. Her breathing was harsh, and her knees continued to shake- as well as her whole body.

"R-Ruff... I'm... I'm oh God!" Boomer turned away this time as another heave and this time she was on her knees and Brick tumbled down with her- as those whimpers turned into tiny sobs.

"Shhh... Shh... It's okay Pinky... It's okay... It's over... It's over now... Shh..." They both slumped over now- but... She was still shivering.

"B-Brick... I... I c-c-can't f-f-feel my... F-fingers... I-or my... L-l-legs. "I-I'm so- s-so c-c-cold."

He frowned and gathered her closer- despite her cocoon she was still alarmingly pale and she seemed to be clutching onto him for dear life.

"T-That… f-feels… nice… don't… l-l-let go…"

No answer. One wasn't needed.

The shaking grew worse.

"H-He… He… took… he took-." She shifted her head from within Brick's shirt to face Boomer but then her eyes widened. "W-What?! Y-You! W-What are y-y-y-you d-d-d-d-doing here!?" She pointed shakily towards- oh hell. Mike stiffened and waved uneasily.

"B-Brick what is HE-!" Harsh coughing interrupted her- more shaking, and Brick finally scooped her up- she clutched his neck as if for dear life as he stood but her head soon dipped down.

Brick's face however… he could see the war in his eyes. Raging even. His grip on the Puff Queen was like steel. But he kept darting looks at… Boomer.

He clenched his fist.

"Brick…" He began.

"Boom." He murmured. "She'll… she's still got it in her system… but we still need to find-."

"I know Big Bro."

Silence. He wouldn't move.

"Brick…." Boomer gulped. "Big Bro… you have to stay with her. You have to keep her warm- get her to safety- she can't stay here Brick." More color left his brother's face but that grip tightened before finally… the Rowdy King nodded.

He looked at Mike.

"Look out for my little brother. If anything happens to him your life is forfeit understand."

Another nod. "Crystal. You have my word."

"I don't know how far that goes but whatever- and you Boom."

Another war reflected in Brick's eyes.

"Don't get killed. That's an order." He said harshly. Boomer only smiled wanly before bowing- Brick blinked confused.

"Understood Your Majesty."

"…What?"

"B-B-Boomer." Blossom was clearly struggling to remain conscious… but she managed to look straight at him before she pointed. "T-That way." Another whisper. "H-Hurry. M-Mint… Mint…Bubbles… B…ubbles." She was out again.

_Mint…?_

Brick took one last look behind him and nodded shortly to Boomer before he turned on his heel, his queen in his arms. "Go Boomer." He ordered quietly before he was up in the air and bolting down the hallway.

Mint… Bubbles… What did that-?

" _GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

Boomer's blood chilled and he whipped around.

" _DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

"Bubbles…" He breathed.

" _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"BUBBLES!"

The guy really was strong… NOW LET GO!

He hit the wall.

"BOOM! BOOME COME BACK!"

_Bubbles… hold on angel… HOLD ON!_

"BOOMER!"

-III-

One door down. Two doors down. Oh look the fucker tried to lock this one- how cute- Heat Vision time!

He'd probably left Mike in the dust. Oops. Oh well. He could catch up. A deal was a deal after all- he'd leave a couple of pieces for the psychic to toss around and maybe he'd even spare a few teeth- after all Brick and Butch would surely want their turns as well.

But this fucker… oh this fucker…

This fucker was _all_ his!

No one… no one… hurt his angel!

NO ONE!

These doors were the biggest of all but they were no match for a Rowdy kick,

The room was large… and mostly empty. A few machines were scattered- he grit his teeth.

"Come out come out where ever you are mother fucker… no hiding now… I'm ready for you this time."

His good ole' Sparky bat crackled in his hands.

"Tell you what- you let go of my angel and I'll make sure you're unconscious before I start dismembering you." He hissed. "After all… codes are important and a Rowdy _never_ tortures… and one can survive losing a few limbs if they're… cauterized after all… and oh don't you worry- The Rowdy King will be more than _happy_ to oblige… after what you did to his queen… oh no problem."

A movement- his teeth clenched together before he swung. The sparks shot out everywhere and lit up the room.

Another movement. Another shadow. Another hit. More sparks.

He did however hear whimpers.

His grip increased.

"P-Please… w-why are you doing this!?"

He ducked behind one of the bigger machines.

"You… You're obviously… n-not well. Please L-Lenny we can help you!"

 _Into a body bag._ He thought ominously.

"J-Just let us go. Let my sister… you hurt her! Don't you understand she'll die if you- if you-!"

Finally… he heard a low deep chuckle.

"She was damaged goods. Terrible condition. Both of them. Damn reboots always destroy the original."

His grip increased.

"My sister is NOT damaged you- you – DOO DOO BRAIN!- MMPH!"

"And you talk too much. Figures. Whatever. Beggars can't be choosers. At least this one is salvageable" Her muffled screams grew louder.

She was tied to what looked like a pillar- the chains were heavy and now the fucker had gagged her.

And now he was touching her pigtail.

"Perfect- mint condition. Just like the original." He nodded shortly. Those huge blue eyes were filled with tears. Boomer saw her hands… they were in the same state as Blossom's. Taped to form a sick caricature of the former "mitts" they all had once had.

He looked at his own hand tentatively.

But he saw the flash of the knife. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to mess with the paint job…. But that stupid nose… ugh who the hell thought _that_ was a good idea- totally messes with the symmetry of the face… well… at least this one isn't stained like the other one… ugh."

Her eyes popped open. "MMMPH! MMPH!"

"Good God- _Shut. Up._ You are breaking my concentration! God…"

"That ain't the only thing that's gonna break." Boomer snarled and stepped forward. Her eyes went bigger and she struggled with her bindings.

He was a tall… skinny man. The fat slob with the thinning hair he had seen in the pictures on television had been replaced with this… skinny bald man who still sported buck teeth…

And his eyes were the emptiest Boomer had ever seen.

He was human. A normal… everyday human. Nothing to be scared of.

His grip increased on the bat.

"Ugh… _again_ – didn't I take care of you- GOD! Are you- are you _SERIOUS!"_ He threw his hands in the air. "Fucking reboots!" He hissed.

"Yeah… well this fucking "reboot" is going to make you wish you'd stuck with your fucking comic books." Boomer took another step. "Let the Puff go. Drop the fucking knife and if you value your insignificant life you'll surrender now and go back to MCIPE- if not you'll be going back in a body bag. Your choice." He hissed.

Those eyes suddenly flashed with a cold fury.

" _Never."_ He whispered. "Its my duty as the Powerpuff Girl's number one fan to protect them from… useless reboots like you… like the world is trying to shove at us!" The bottle went flying and Boomer dodged it. A'X littered the floor.

"They ain't your _dolls_ you sick fuck. They're _people!_ They're human! Not _TOYS!_ "

Another bottle. That's right. Waste your only advantage fucker. Boomer could play dodge ball all day if he had to.

"I don't expect a cheap knock off to understand the complexities of the original… the sheer superiority- My collection… was unparalleled. Unprecedented- and it was _complete!"_ He snarled. "I had the greatest… Powerpuff collection in the world… and it was _owed_ to me! They were just jealous- _JEALOUS_ \- which is why they took it from me… but not this time… the original might be gone forever- replaced by these… _knock offs!"_ Another bottle. He zipped out of the way.

"It was glorious… it was pure beauty… perfection… complete… a shrine to them… and they took it from me… those… jealous… _fools!"_ He flashed the knife again. " And now they're trying to take you again… my perfect collection.. my beautiful collection… but I won't let them…" He grabbed her chin. "This one… is the only one left. The others are too far gone… I did my best but they were destroyed long ago- but this one was always my favorite."

"SON OF A-! LET GO OF HER!"

He didn't like that smile.

It hit him in the face and his hands were scalded as he fell to his knees clutching them. She screamed through the gag- Sparky fell to the ground and disappeared again.

"Tch… your weaknesses are really so apparent: Male counterpart to female counterpart- the shipping wars must be _intense_ – pfft- give me a break. Remakes… Reboots… so… _pathetic."_

"You're the pathetic one…" Boomer wheezed. His hands were numb and blistered. Fuck…

"You fell for the exact same trick as before- how dumb can you be?" He chuckled. "Again… I don't give it a year."

"A year for what…" He hissed.

"The reboot duh- earth to kid- this remake- this reboot or whatever the fuck you've decided to call it is _nothing_ to the original… what a dumb ass… it won't last a year."

"That's what you think… you don't know my brother. You can think you've won all you want- just wait until the rest of the team gets here… my big brother will kick your sorry psychotic ass so fucking fast you won't even know what-!"

He saw stars. Another muffled scream as he lowered his foot.

"… You talk just as much as this one. Not only a cheap knock off… but an _unoriginal_ one as well. Ugh. Whatever." He grabbed her chin again. "I don't have time for this shit." The knife flashed again and he saw the line of red- NO! "Hold still you stupid-!" She kept screaming as that sick knife made another cut next to her nose.

"LET HER GO! SON OF A-!"

The knife suddenly went flying out of his hand. Before it curled into a fist and bashed himself in the nose.

"Hey what the-!" Another punch. Another. Another. Bubbles' eyes went wide and Boomer didn't hesitate. He lunged for her and removed the gag.

"B-Boomie!? Boomie… you came for-!"

He cupped her cheeks, and wiped the small cut, "I will _always_ come for you my lady." He put his brow to hers. " _Always…_ "

"Oh… Oh Boomer…My knight in- LOOK OUT"

He grabbed her and braced himself for the hit but no need- Lenny froze in midair and was thrown backwards.

Right on time.

A finger went up- Lenny was hoisted to his feet. A snapping of fingers. His arms were pinned to either side of him.

Her eyes went bigger and bigger at the footsteps.

"Is… Is that the-!?" She yelped.

Boomer nodded slowly. He stormed towards them.

"Get her out of here. The police are outside- so are your brothers." He hissed and then glared in Lenny's direction. "This won't take long." He brushed past them. That expression… was dangerous.

"Howdy Lenny- how very nice to meet you at last!" He pointed and Lenny's body jerked forward.

"Oh look…the wannabe hero…" Lenny hissed. "What a surprise. A traditional trope- a wannabe sidekick esque character who dresses like a clown and is the comic relief for the _real_ heroes while he fails at being any help at all!"

He froze in mid step.

But then…

He smiled.

Boomer gathered Bubbles closer to him. This… This wasn't gonna be good.

"You got me Lenny." A silky whisper. "I am just the sidekick. The _help_."

Another finger went up as he strode forward and a distinctive _crack_ issued. Lenny howled.

"Oh I'm so _sorry!_ Did that _hurt?_ Aw poor _baby!_ Here let me _help!"_ Another one of Lenny's fingers went backwards. Another _crack._ Even Boomer flinched.

"Well it's just you seem to have such a problem with _fingers!"_ Another snap. Another. Another. "I thought I'd take care of those nasty things for you! Always happy to be of _help!_ "

More howling. "Because I'm just that _nice_ of a guy! The Trickster just _lives_ to help!" Another snarl.

Lenny was breathing hard but Mike continued striding over to him. "I am going to teach you a very _painful_ lesson on what happens when you try to frame someone!" This time Lenny's whole arm went shooting up- but no crack.

"What happens when you hurt innocent people?" Now the other arm. "Wearing _my_ mask!"

He was hoisted to be eye level. "And most of all… what happens… when you fuck with _my friends!"_

He went flying into a wall as Mike cracked his knuckles. "Now let's see… left or right…. Which arm should I break first _hmm?"_

Raw laughter. Harsh. That… didn't sound good.

He also didn't like the look that shithead was giving Bubbles.

"Do what… you want… it doesn't matter… because no matter what you do…"

He slammed a button on the wall above him. Wait… what was that sound-?

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE THEM FROM ME AGAIN!"

"BOOMIE!"

He whipped around as Bubbles was hoisted high in the air- the hook attached to her chains and- what was opening below them- NO!

The furnace was huge- and… NO! NO!

"BUBBLES!"

He jumped in the air- and then fell back down. NO! STUPID A'X! NO! NO! She kept screaming.

"SON OF A-!" The punch was quick and Mike was on the ground- Lenny on top of him- his hands- despite how swollen and broken clamped around his throat.

"They're _mine!_ MINE! NO ONE TAKES THEM FROM ME! IF I CAN'T HAVE THEM NO ONE WILL!"

… He hated when Big Bro was right…

The mechanism that held his angel in the air was still going- it was too high for him to reach on his own but…

A… psychic… a psychic could!

A psychic who was being strangled… uh… um… No X'.

He had no X'!

"BOOMER!"

He clenched his fist.

He had no X…

….. But that didn't mean Boomer didn't have a fucking good right hook! He jumped up and bolted- the Trickster's mask was half off and those silver eyes were dimming and… no… NOT THIS TIME! Boomer hit a solid mass soon both were rolling on the floor- and oh great- of course the fucker had another knife!

Mike sat up- coughing and hacking- clutching his throat.

"BOOM!"

"BUBBLES!" He pointed up barely avoiding another wild stab. "FOR THE LOVE OF- SAVE HER!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER- SHE'S MINE!"

Oh… Oh _really!_ His blood boiled- and he kneed up- knocking the shit head over- the knife went flying and Boomer lunged forward and grabbed it before he held it up to Lenny's throat.

"GO! GO!"

Believe didn't hesitate he bolted- Lenny roared and Boomer felt the air escape him at another kick- the knife went flying again but this time Boomer wrapped his legged around Lenny's left leg and yanked it from under him- before he slammed his _own_ foot in the fucker's stomach! How'd it feel to get kicked asshole!

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" Boomer snarled.

Another beastly roar and the psychopath hurled himself towards him- he jumped up and blocked the punch and ducked the kick.

He heard a crash and looked up- Believe was running up a scaffold- cables and wires surrounding him shooting out in all directions- and. he blinked… _Holy shit…_

He was making a literal safety net. Like you saw in the trapeze… at the circus.

… He didn't know whether to be impressed or slightly more frightened of the psychic than… Boomer kind of already was.

Bubbles' eyes were huge and she kept looking at the net forming under her like some kind of spider web and back at Boomer and his- oh yeah! Brawl!

He ducked another hit- and scooted out of the way of another stab. Right... One knife per girl. Of course- had to be organized. Were those going to be _immortalized_ too he wondered!?

_CRACK. POP._

Her scream was shrill. But stopped abruptly when she landed in her own personal safety net.

"NO!" Lenny bellowed.

The punch probably broke his jaw. X' or no.

This fucker had hurt the Toughest Fighter.

He dodged another hit.

This fucker had hurt the Commander and Leader.

His eyes met hers'

But the thing this fucker had gone and sealed his fate with- the single biggest mistake this fucker had ever made in his miserable life…

"You… hurt… my… _angel!"_ Boomer snarled and swung into a roundhouse kick- the _crack_ echoed through the night air. He saw Bubbles being helped out of her net- and the hook and chains were removed.

"You… You-!"

"How's that for a _fucking reboot!_ Now… nighty night!" That would leave a good bruise. Good. Just like the one Boomer was still sporting and-.

"BOOMIE!"

He whipped around just in time for her to throw herself in his arms.

"Oh… Oh Boomer!" She buried her face in his shirt. "Oh my... my Knight… oh my Boomer… My Boomer!"

He rested his head on hers and tightened his grip on her as she cried and cried.

"Oh Bubbles… Bubbles shh… shh it's over you're safe I promise."

There was a distinct clanking.

"Oh I guarantee that. There'll be no escape for this fucker." The chains wrapped around Lenny's unconscious form and Mike grabbed his collar. "Nice job Boomer. I don't think he'll even remember what his name is after that." He sneered. "Serves him right. Creepy fuck."

She looked up at him oddly, "Thank you… Mr. Trickster." She whispered.

"No need for thanks- just doing what has to be done."

"And getting him back for calling you a clown." Boomer muttered, Mike went stiff as a board.

"Clown?" Bubbles cocked her head.

"Ahhh… is that the time! Well damn its way past my bedtime!" He laughed nervously and plastered a huge fake grin on his face. "Darn! Well it's been fun you two little lovebirds but the Trickster must go!" He snapped his fingers, " See ya-!"

_Rumble. Rumble._

His big "smile" faltered though he continued to laugh nervously even as the color drained from his face. "Shit! Shit!" He continued to snap his fingers quickly. "Shit! Shit! No. no bad, bad! "

_Rumble. Rumble._

Those crashes sounded ominous. A hand went to her mouth as they watched with equally huge eyes as one machine went down… another seemed to combust… everything her wire safety net was apparently attached too… went… down.

And ths Townsville n longer… had a processing plant.

Her jaw continued to drop. Boomer slapped his brow.

"…Oops." Mike said slowly. "W-Well machines can be fixed! You know-! "

_CRASH_

"…and so can walls…" He laughed uneasily again as he twiddled his thumbs and steadily avoided Bubbles' icy stare.. "Err… right… um-."

More random things went flying. He flinched and finally put his hands in his pocket.

"Err… uh… you know…" A commotion ensued from the handy hole that had formed to the outside. "R-Right just put it on my tab X Team! Gotta Go!" He booked it.

"HEY! WAIT! We had a deal!" Boomer yelped.

He didn't slow down. "No worries! I know! Your brother will still get my mask! I promise! See ya!"

"But- But!?"

A hand went on his shoulder and he paused- before he frowned and wiped the cut that was still bleeding slightly. Her hand went over his and kept it there. Her eyes closed as she smiled.

"Let's just go home Boomie…" She whispered. He smiled back.

"Your wish is my command milady." He helped her step over the… rubble.

The flashing lights were getting closer- and so did the voices- but her grip on him just kept getting tighter as he dragged Lenny behind them. Oops. Was that a bump? So sorry.

"BOOM!" Something hit him and he was hoisted off his feet. "Aw man little bro! You're okay and- Bubs!" Butch put him down only to hoist her up this time. "Jesus Christ what the fuck is- this him!?" He snarled and Boomer barely finished nodding before Butch kicked him in the side. "FUCKER! Wake up! Boss wants fucking words with you!"

Uhh… Butch sneered and hoisted Baxter up. " Allow me to take this trash off your hands- Hey Boss! Look what the Butch got you for Christmas eh!" He went happily along- a groan signaled Butch's… methods apparently had worked.

"B-Bubs!" Bubbles gasped and released his hand and went crashing over to Buttercup, sitting on the edge of an ambulance- an oxygen mask in her hands but she looked…okay. He sighed in relief.

"Buttercup! Buttercup!" The green puff continued patting her sister's back.

"Hey…yeah I'm okay. Thanks to the boys." She murmured and then gave Boomer a small smile. "Thanks dude."

"No prob BC… how's um-."

"Leader Girl?" She tossed her head to the side, "She's okay… somehow… even having drunk that much A'X… the EMT called it a fucing miracle."

… _you don't know the half of it…_

Bubbles gasped. "B-Blossy!" Another toss of the head and Bubbles rushed off.

Buttercup gave him a long look. "… I don't know how Boomer… but am I wrong to assume… that my sister's quite literal miraculous survival… might in part be due somehow to your brother?" She murmured.

He averted his gaze.

She nodded. "Then I owe him a thank you. I'll be sure to do so when he actually leaves Leader Girl's side. So I'm guessing not until next week." She smirked and he felt himself chuckle a bit. "Speaking of… help me up will you- I'd like to witness some good ole' Christmas entertainment- a wholesome beating of a perverted creep. Merry fucking Christmas." She held her arm out and he steadied her and also grabbed that handy oxygen tank.

"Where's the masked one at?" She murmured.

"… He uh…"

Another sigh. "Again? Fucker. I swear to God he's half ghost. Ooh- I see angry red eyes- ooh looks fun- hurry up little boy blue- help the old lady hobble over there – chop chop!" She snickered again and he shook his head but nonetheless quickened his pace.

Butch hoisted Lenny up with a sadistic smile. "Heh for being a fucking ass- I like the way Trixie thinks- oh but I think he missed a finger aw- let the Butch handle that!"

"Butch." Brick snapped. A pout but nonetheless the lone pinkie finger was spared. Unfortunate. Brick sneered and stepped up to him.

"Well Mr. Baxter you'll be heading back to MCIPE for now- until we can have you sent far, _far_ away- preferably if I get my way- somewhere in the farthest reaches of the Himalayas- but most likely you'll be heading to a facility in Colorado according to Miss Kawanzi who is _most_ eager to see you Mr. Baxter. She has a nice special jacket waiting for you back home."

"No…" He moaned.

"Yes- and I also have the pleasure of informing that your actions have also rescinded any right whatsoever you could have had to television watching or anything of the sort." His eyes widened and Brick's smirk widened.

"N-No!"

" _That's riiiiight_ – no more Powerpuff stalking for you _ever_ again- you'll never see your precious _collection_ again." He hissed before he grabbed the scruff of his shirt and hoisted him to be nose to nose-. "And on a personal note… if you _ever_ and I mean _ever_ attempt to see, contact… or if I even get a _hint_ of that loathsome stench anywhere _near_ Blossom Utonium again they will _never_ find your body and the dogs won't even be able to find you- and that's not a threat that's a promise. Now get him out of my sight Butch before I knock any remaining teeth out of this fucker!"

"Yes sir." Butch saluted. "C'mon fucker time to go home to your padded cell." He was groaning and suddenly those crazy eyes blazed.

"Wouldn't waste… time with that… one anyway." A hiss. Brick turned slowly. "Damaged." Another insane cackle. Butercup sucked in a breath.

"Why you… mother fucking-!" Boomer grabbed her waist.

Brick's nostrils flared. His pupils were practically pin pricks.

"Damaged… goods… worthless."

_WHAM_

Down the fucker went. Along with the rest of his teeth most likely. Enjoy dentures asshole. Brick shook his wrist listlessly and glared.

"Let me tell you something you piece of shit- Blossom Marie Utonium is the most beautiful girl in this city you sick twisted fucker and you'd best never forget that." It was a silky whisper and BC gave Boomer an odd look. "She is by no means _damaged… goods!"_ That snarl… sounded distinctly beastlike Boomer would admit.

… _Most beautiful girl eh?_

"Uh… Boss? I think he's out." Butch muttered. "Don't think he heard-."

"Get this waste of space out of my sight Butch!" He hissed before he turned on his heel- and stormed away.

He heard a slight hum next to him. Butch looked down at the unconscious asshole.

"I wanted to punch him." He whined.

"Ooh poor baby- lets go asswipe."

"How come everyone else got to punch him and not the Butch!? Damn it man it ain't fair!"

_SMACK._

"OW! You ain't supposed to hit _me_ Butters!"

Boomer rolled his eyes.

Those two…

"Boomie?"

A hand went in his. He turned and she smiled up at him, "Um… the EMT… has some C'X for you… if you want it I mean- we're heading to the hospital…" She murmured. "And well… someone has to… get Brick's car ot of here." She mumbled.

"Is it totaled?'" Shit he hadn't even stopped to look.

She giggled for soe reason.

"No… he's… just getting another ride." Another giggle and she tossed her head to the side. He saw a flash of red in one of the ambulances and his eyebrow rose.

"Ah. Right… lead the way milady."

-III-

The previous night's events had almost… melded into a blur… he'd been shocked to discover that… the entirety of that…entire thing- start to finish – from the attack at the mayor's office to the rescue of the joy and laughter…

Had been…

Two hours.

_Two._

Not counting the apparent fifteen or so minutes Boomer had been unconscious.

It felt like a lifetime.

It certainly was a feeling reciprocated by Big Bro and Butch- they themselves had almost collapsed in chairs due to exhaustion as soon as the Pink and Green Puffs had been settled into their respective beds. Buttercup for overnight observation due to her near fatal inhalation of a good… five or so chemicals that for any normal human with non X' enhanced lungs would have easily killed them.

Poor Blossom on her end was in for a lot longer than a night. Bubbles had said it was likely going to be a few days before the Puff Queen was back to normal- for all of Brick's… miraculous… fairy tale like rescue of the pink puff… she was still lucky to be alive.

The Professor had been waiting for them- tearful reunions had ensued and then the man had latched onto all three of them! A grown man weeping as he thanked them over and over again- and apparently the Rowdyruff Boys were forever going to be welcome in the Utonium household from this day forward- every holiday- everything – apparently… they were family.

He felt himself blush at that memory.

_Family…?_

… A family?

It had been Boomer… and his brothers for so long… but…

Did they… could they really…

Have… a family…now?

They entered the hospital that Christmas morning- well Butch and Boomer entered- Brick was pushed.

"Big Bro. You can't avoid her forever." Boomer said with a sigh.

'Yes I can." Brick said quickly. Butch grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey you're the one that kissed her Boss. Gotta face the music sometime." Butch snickered.

"It was _not_ a kiss!" Brick snapped. "It was… X…X CPR! – I-I didn't have a choice!"

"Uh huh… _suuure_ I'm sure she'll buy that" Boomer joined the snickers. " Hey at least you twos' first kiss was _memorable_."

"It wasn't a kiss…"

"Hey Boom- you think I should try some X _CPR_ on Butterbabe hehehe."

"If you want to end up dead sure."

"It wasn't a kiss!" Brick grit his teeth.

"Oh please she so wants me- but whatever- so speaking of "CPR" have you and Bubs done any "CPR" yet Lover Boy?"

"IT WASN'T A KISS!" The windows shook.

"Cap Boy are you aware you're in a hospital? No screaming allowed unless you're squeezing another human out of you." Buttercup came sauntering over. Eyebrow raised. "Plus- the blonde has ears. Remember- remember pup?" She smirked and floated upwards to pat his head. He groaned.

"I'm not a dooooog." He whined.

"Keep on telling yourself that… _puppy."_

Another moan but nonetheless his brother made no more argument. Boomer patted his shoulder sympathetically and only got another groan as a result.

Butch sidled over and put his arm over her shoulder.

"So… _Butterbabe_ -." She bristled. "You know I think I see a certain plant over there-." He tossed his head back. "Those nurses must like getting _naughty_ on the holidays you know so… how's about we recreate some special kind of CPR huh baby?"

_SMACK. CRASH. BOOM._

Boomer caught Brick's eye and they rolled as Buttercup plopped her foot atop Butch's back and folded her arms.

"Right- ignoring dumb asses-." A groan. "Quiet you! – Anyway… Cap Boy… Leader Girl's awake…" He stiffened. "She's asking for you."

"Bowchicka-OW!"

"Tell me asswipe… is it possible for you to take _anything_ seriously on this earth?" She muttered and dug her sneaker further into Butch's head. Her look softened however and she smiled at the Rowdy King with a small nod.  
"Get going Brick."

His Majesty's face burned. Boomer grabbed his shoulders.

"Thanks BC- lets go Big Bro."

Like a dog indeed Brick dug his heels in and was clearly refusing to move but how unfortunate for him that Boomer had his X' strength back.

"Oh by the way." They paused and Buttercup stepped daintily down from their brother's back. "Thank you." Brick's cheeks burned more. "However… next time-." She pointed a finger in his face. "Next time you kiss my big sister kindly ensure she is conscious so I won't be forced to neuter you… _puppy."_ She patted his head again and flipped his hat to cover his eyes. "Heh good luck cap boy." She shoved him forward just as her cell rang.

"Hmm? Oh hi Twiggy-…. Oh you love it- yeah- yeah I'm alive- mmm how sweet- Merry Christmas yeah yeah-." She kicked Butch in the side. "Let's go asswipe. Not you idiot- the green one- … No Mitch. No I have told you- the red one is not for you- you will have angry magenta eyes and I am not saving you…. Then you'll have a deranged hockey player after your skinny ass… no Mitch not in the pleasant way –" The sliding door cut off the rest of the conversation- Butch flashed them a bold wink as he sauntered after her.

…The smack mere seconds later shocked no one.

Nor did it serve as a sufficient distraction. His arm shot out and grabbed Brick in mid escape.

"God damn it! Boomer let me go! That's an order! Hear me _ORDER!"_

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's go Brick."

"But- But!"

Blossom's room was on the fourth floor- and by the time they reached it in the elevator his brother was a near blue screen- "She's gonna think I'm a creep. She's gonna chew me out. The eyes are going to be so magenta. It was CPR. It was necessary." He was also in a panic.

"You saved her life." Boomer folded his arms.

"It was a necessity. I had no other choice. She can't think anything of it. I-I don't think anything of it. Nope. Because it was a necessary medical procedure."

Boomer sighed and dragged him over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me which way is Blossom Utonium's room?" The nurse looked up startled and then her eyes widened.

"Well I'll be-! You're one of the Rowdyruff Boys aren't you?" Boomer nodded, his brother was beyond comprehensible speech after all. He elbowed him. "Ain't we Brick?" More mumbled babbling.

She cocked her head. "Brick? Brick Jojo?" She snapped her fingers. "Oh! Good timing- here." She dug under the desk and puled out…

Boomer's eyes widened.

Uhhhh….

Brick snapped out of his trance and blinked. The nurse beamed. "Your friend said you'd be here to pick it up later. Here you are."

Brick blinked. Boomer blinked.

"..Thanks…?" Brick grabbed the gift bag.

As in the gift bag that… Boomer was a _hundred_ percent sure was still on their coffee table- as in the bag Brick had refused point blank to load in the car this morning- that he _refused_ to even consider "giving to Pinky now" because she'd flip her shit and apparently… use it as a weapon while calling Brick the world's biggest creep.

… Something Boomer doubted highly but apparently seeing as Brick was the Rowdy King and neck in neck for valedictorian of the class of 2011 that meant he was always right!

His "brilliant" plan had been to shove it in with the medley of gifts under the Utonium's tree, sign it from "anonymous" and book it to Mexico for a few days.

Because… that just made _so_ much sense.

And now that bag… was instead in the Rowdy King's hands. In downtown Townsville.

… And not in their apartment.

"You said… someone… dropped this off?" Boomer said slowly. Brick was still looking at it like it contained the plague.

She shrugged, "Well… _I_ didn't see them- see I was on my break at the time but the note said this was for Brick Jojo who'd be coming this afternoon to see Blossom Utonium, room 17."

"… But you didn't see them…?"

"No… I saw the note though."

"… and you didn't… check it?" Brick finally managed to open his mouth.

She cocked her head, "Of course I had security check it! Silly- all clear don't you worry." She beamed- "Oh! Whoops almost forgot!" She ducked down again and this time returned with a white envelope labeled **"To Brick Jojo"**

Brick snatched it, thrust the gift bag in Boomer's hands and then ripped the letter open. A black mask fell out of the envelope.

"What…?" Boomer blinked and Brick's hands were practically shaking before he thrust the note in Boomer's face.

**Dear Jojo,**

**Sorry I had to run- no hard feelings I hope: Something important came up you know? Heh- So a deal's a deal- enclosed is one mask for a Mr. Brick Jojo. I think it'll suit you quite nicely! : D**

**By the way- I saw that you forgot something on your way to visit your sleeping beauty- you were just in that much a hurry eh? So I made sure to grab it for ya- ain't I the best? Have to say we made hell of a team didn't we Mr. Hero? Heh- we ought to work together again sometime!**

**Your Friend,**

**The Trickster**

**PS: By the by… you seem to have a bit of an insect problem- you MIGHT want to take care of that. Your Sleeping beauty will probably thank you. Word on the street is all three of the Puffs ain't fan of cockroaches. Just saying.**

"Well…." The note was snatched back. " _Technically_ he didn't break his word-."

Silence. Boomer bent over and gingerly picked up the paper mask.

"I mean…" Boomer muttered. "You just asked for a mask… he delivered…so…guess he lives up to his name-."

The note burst into flames.

"Just saying…" He muttered.

Brick wrenched the bag from his hands and turned to the nurse who looked utterly agog.

"What… direction is room 17?" Brick hissed through grit teeth. She hastily pointed. He stormed off.

"Well I mean… he technically didn't." Boomer muttered again then sighed. "Brick! Brick wait up!"

-III-

The door was closed. Brick was standing in front of it… with all due respect… like a total idiot. His grip on the bag was like steel- and his fist was up like he was going to knock but judging from the look on his Majesty's face it wasn't going to happen.

"Big Bro." He folded his arms.

"Don't want to bother- I'll just drop this-."

_Oh hell no. No escape for you Your Majesty!_

"Brick- you're being ridiculous!"

"No I ain't! I'm being practical! Leggo!"

"Damn it Brick! That's it! No more Mr. Nice Rowdy! You're. Going. In. There. Even. If. I. Have. To. _Carry._ You!"

"You wouldn't _dare!"_

"Try me!"

"Ahem." They both froze. Bubbles beamed from the doorway. "Hi boys."

"Bubbles!" Brick jumped back. "we were just! I- I uh this is-… how long have you been there exactly?" He sputtered.

She gave him a broad smile. "Long enough." She brushed past him and floated upwards slightly- "Blossy Brick's here!" She winked at Boomer who grinned back,

"B-Bubs… no! Bubs you don't unders-!"

Her grin grew wider. "In you go Brick." They both shoved the Rowdy King in the room and with a giggle she closed the door. She winked again and grabbed Boomer's hand. "C'mon Boomie!" He followed after her as she zipped full speed down the hall- through a door and up in the sky.

"You're right Boomie… there are advantages to flying I never thought of before." Another giggle and she released him only to duck by the side of a window and… _ohhh._ He grinned and ducked down himself.

" _What was that all about?"_

" _O-Oh uh… Boom… Boom was being… weird you know- just… being Boomer?"_

A deep chuckle. He resented that.

" _I see."_ Her book was closed and she sat up.

" _How… how are you feeling Pinky?"_

" _I'm alive. I have no complaints… in the circumstances… it would be foolish to."_

" _Well… that's one… way of thinking about it…"_

" _Won't you sit?"_

"… _Sure."_

He sat by the bed and he pulled at his shirt collar slightly.

" _Pinky… um listen about what happened-!"_

Blossom put a hand up.

" _Brick…I haven't had a chance to… properly thank you… I apologize."_

" _Pinky-?"_

" _You saved my life once again Ruff… "_

"… _Just returning the favor Pinky... just hope it's not the start of some pattern or some shit like that."_ An awkward chuckle and her own hand went to her mouth.

" _I certainly hope not… but in this city… who knows."_

More awkward laughter. Bubbles gave him a look. He shrugged.

C'mon Big Bro… he could do it. Boomer knew he could- just… swallow the damn pride and-.

" _So…I've… it's Christmas Pinky."_

"… _Indeed it is. I hope Bubbles isn't too disappointed-."_

" _I-I'm sure she isn't- I mean like you said… alive and all... can't complain…"_ He cleared his throat. Boomer cast her a look but she was fixed on the scene in the window. Expression unreadable.

" _I… well I got you something…"_ Her head shot up. "I _mean… I well this was already yours but um-."_

" _Brick… you didn't have to-."_

He thrust the bag out. " _I suck at wrapping… your sister… err she did her best but it was a lost cause anyway and-. Well… here."_

And then he plopped it on her lap and stood up very quickly.

Oh don't you dare. Don't. You. DARE.

Brick however just leaned against a wall, arms folded and he kept his gaze from hers… but at least he wasn't on his way to Mexico… that was some progress.

Somewhat.

Blossom looked confused but nonetheless she began undoing the ridiculous amount of tissue paper apparently Brick thought merited a Christmas present.

" _I tried."_ Bubbles giggled. Boomer snorted.

" _Brick like I said you really didn't have to go through so much-."_

Her voice died. Bubbles clasped her hands together.

"… _Bubbles told me what happened… I mean how much bull that was- after everything the Powerpuff girls had ever done for the city… pfft you'd think they'd do that one little thing for em."_

Blossom was still worryingly silent. She just kept staring at the… immaculate music box. Polished- pristine- it looked like it had come straight from the box.

It must have taken hours… _hours._

" _I plan on reporting them to the better business bureau in fact- because it wasn't "broken" at all- it worked fine- they were just too damn lazy to do their fucking jobs and- Pinky?"_

With shaking hands she wound the golden key- until the little tune rang through the room. Crystal clear.

She just kept staring at it. Staring at that spinning skater. Her eyes were wide and then her eyes squeezed shut before her head hit her knees.

" _W-Wait! Pinky! Why are you- aw hell I knew it was a bad idea! Damn it I'm sorry-Pinky don't cry!"_

Uh… uh oh. He flashed a panicked look at Bubbles… but she floated there frozen.

Oh… _fuck._

Fuck! Shit! Oh great job Boomer! _Great. Job!_

Brick was going to kill him. And like hell if he'd even fight-!

" _Pinky?"_

The little sobs continued but… that was… strange… they didn't sound… upset? She finally looked up from where she'd buried her face.

Bubbles gasped. Boomer only stared.

For on the Puff Queen's face… was the single… biggest… toothiest… _smile._

Sobbing echoed next to him in almost perfect sync with the pink puff's- and Bubbles' clutched her mouth as Blossom gently set the music box on the table next to her, before she suddenly flew out of the bed- and threw herself at the Rowdy King who stumbled backwards from the sheer force but nonetheless his arms wrapped around her.

" _T-Thank… Thank…"_ She couldn't even get the words out.

" _Merry Christmas Blossom…"_ And frankly… Boomer highly doubted Brick even needed to hear them. He just kept on holding her. That little… special smile he only reserved for her… lining his face and it only just kept getting bigger.

He felt a smile curl of his own. Bubbles was frantically rubbing her own eyes before eyes shining with tears and a huge smile on her own beautiful face- she lunged forward, grabbed his wrists and dragged him upwards further into the sky.

Clouds raced past them- before she finally stopped- Townsville glittered beneath them and she was breathing hard as she clutched her chest and then began frantically digging in her pocket.

"Bubbles?"

"B-Boomie… c-can you turn around for a minute?"

He blinked but nonetheless did so.

"Ooh where is it! I know I grabbed it! Darn it-! Where… AHA!" Her breath was shuddering. Before she took a huge gulp of air it seemed. "You can do this Bubbles… you can do this…" She whispered.

"Bubbles?"

"You… you can turn around now Boomie." He frowned. He didn't like that tone. It was too… scared. Bubbles was never… supposed to be frightened concerning him! What had he done-!?

"Bubbles… what's wrong?" He blinked. She had thrust a little box at him. She was biting her lip and… again why did she look so scared?

"M-Merry Christmas Boomer." She whispered. He was taken aback.

A present!? But… But he didn't have anything for-!?

"Bubbles… I can't-."

"Please… Please open it Boomer." Another tiny whisper.

He gulped. He didn't like this. What had he done to his angel? What could he have possibly-?

A guitar pick on a silver chain lay within- his eyes widened- in immaculate… almost unbelievably precise strokes and lines… an X' was painted using the three main "Rowdy" colors lined with the "Puff" colors. His initials were on the other- surrounded by startlingly realistic lightning bolts and the words.

" **Fast and the fastest."**

It was single handedly… the most incredible pick he had ever seen.

"Bubbles." He breathed. He plucked it out of the box, hastily dug in his shirt- ripped off the cheap one he had picked up at the thrift store and put the new silver chain over his head. "Bubbles… Bubbles tis is incredible how did you ever-!?"

His eyes widened.

"B-But I don't have anything for you! Oh… Oh God Bubbles I'm so sorry!" She took hold of her hands which seemed to be kind of cold. "Next year you're not going to know what hit you! It'll be the single most incredible- perfect Christmas you've ever had and-and!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and… again with the crying?! What did he do!?

"Bubbles- please- please milady don't cry- I'm sorry- I really am- I wanted to make sure this was the best Christmas this year but that stupid asshole came and messed everything up and-!"

Her fingers touched his lips and she shook her head. The tears kept escaping her eyes- so wide and luminous.

"B-Boomie…" Her voice was raw… "Boomie… You… You _did_ give me… the greatest… the greatest… Christmas present… I'll ever… I'll ever get…" She whispered.

He blinked. What…?

Her hands cupped his cheeks, "Boomie… you… you gave me… you gave me my sister's _smile_ Boomer… thanks to you… I have my sister's… _smile_ back."

"B-But Brick is the one who-!"

She nodded. "He's the one who fixed that music box Boomer… but who's the one who brought it to him?" She whispered. His eyes widened. Their brows touched. "You Boomie. _You._ You brought them together Boomer Kenneth Jojo… _you."_

She… She wasn't talking about the music box anymore was she?

Her smile was gentle. "My brave… Rowdy knight…the fast and the fastest of the X Team… the bravest… noblest and incredible… man I have ever known... "Her eyes widened in sync with his. And once again her hands seemed to tremble. "T-Turn around again Boomie?"

Silently he obliged.

He heard her shuffle in her pocket again before another shuddering breath.

"You… You wanted to… get… get me a present though… r-right? Like.. a-a real one?"

"… Anything milady."

"Then… Then turn."

His world shifted. Her eyes were huge and her hand shook- as she held the little green plant over her head.

"Bubbles…?" He whispered.

"I… I really like you Boomer!" She yelped. He staggered back. "I…I have for… for a long time now… so… so much… and… and… I-I-I-… I….would you… I mean… would you… g-g-go out with me? O-On a date I mean! Like… a… Official one…"

His jaw began to drop before finally his feet began to move. His hands touched her shoulders as she continued to babble. "I mean I totally understand if you- you say no! I totally get it- but- I… I really hope you say yes because I really, really like you and-!" He grabbed the useless redundant plant- tossed it behind him and kissed her. She gasped but then threw her arms around his neck as he hoisted her up with a little spin in this glorious clear sky.

"Oh… Boomie…" She whispered and buried her head in his neck.

"Milady." He breathed before he tilted her chin once more.

-III-

The holidays had ended.

Life was back to normal.

…Save for this whole trash… ordinance that the city had to instill because their uh… processing plant was… a bit out of commission for a few… weeks. But uh… recycling was a _lot_ better for the environment anyway!

He buzzed his lips and licked the tip of his pencil.

_Watchin' ova me and all those around_

_Her smile is the sun_

_And her laugh is the sky_

_Her face is like heaven_

_And God knows why_

_She's my little golden angel sittin' on her cloud_

_She's our little golden angel_

_Who just makes you wanna sing out loud!_

_Little Golden Angel!_

_Can I come join you on your little cloud!_

He tapped in sync to the words.

"Hey not bad Boom." He looked up and took the cocoa gratefully.

"Thanks. I think it's actually gonna be decent."

Mike smirked, "Sounds like you got yourself a muse."

Boomer smiled and turned- she was perched on one of the bleachers sketching away but she seemed to sense him looking at her- she looked up- beamed and blew him a kiss. His smile grew as he "caught: it.

Another chuckle. "I'm happy for you man. It's about goddamn time." He cracked his back and took up another skate. "Listen Boom… thanks for you know… not telling anybody." He murmured.

Boomer shrugged, "We owe you big time Believe…least I can do… just hope you know Big Bro is still after your blood for that little mask stunt." He sipped his cocoa nonchalantly, "You better have a good excuse ready when he _finally_ figures it out- seriously man how the fuck have you managed to hide it this long not only from Big Bro but _Blossom?!"_

The psychic leaned against the counter- a cup went in his hand nonchalantly, he filled it and took a deep sip. "With all due respect to our ever _brilliant_ Reds… they have egos bigger than Atlas himself."

"Who?"

Mike blinked. "Never mind-." He waved it off. "Here's the thing- Both Bloss and Jojo are used to just being _obeyed_ ain't they?"

"…yeah…?"

"So would it ever _dawn_ on them that someone would ever _dare_ disobey them? That say a friend of theirs' would…let's say… go against _explicit_ orders to "keep a low profile" for example." Boomer's eyebrow rose. "They wouldn't would they?" he smirked.

Boomer blinked but then slowly he shook his head.

" _Exactly._ And because they are just so _used_ to being obeyed and their authority never being _challenged_ they'd never suspect one of their own was the… what did Jojo call me in history today… ah right- the " the psychotic cackler with a screw loose who knows how to throw things without blinking." -." He shook his head. "That was an interesting one. I'll give him that- I think he's running out of insults. I'll have to up my game a bit." He snickered. "Point is- the two would never even _think_ to look around them- someone who _knows_ them would never _dare_ disobey them." His smirk grew.

Boomer blinked again. "That's… brilliant." He said slowly.

Another shrug, "Mmm- ain't it though." He flashed a conniving look, "I mean I've shoved so many hints at the guy and he's completely blind to them all- but then again our own Brick Jojo ain't the most _observant_ guy in the world is he?" He shook his head. "Whatever… I already got that in hand anyway."

"…What do you mean?" Boomer said warily.

Again…that smirk… was slightly scary. His eyes darted around the shop warily. No shaking…

"Boom my man- as thanks for not revealing my little… secret of sorts… I've arranged to help you out a little bit on a certain goal of yours."

A phone went off. His smirk grew more… maniacal.

"Ah… right on time- scuse' me for a sec Boom." His phone went hovering out of his pocket and again that smirk was making Boomer nervous. "Sup' Jojo?" Boomer's eyebrow rose. "Wait _really?_ You don't say? Mmm- yeah that _is_ a problem ain't it- sorry dude I have _no_ idea how your physics book got in my bag."

The book landed on the counter next to him. The psychic shrugged and then sighed.

"Sorry dude- I'm on shift right now- you're gonna have to come get it-." Brick's voice grew louder on the other side. "Not all the way there! My _other_ job…. Yes Brick I indeed have a second job…. I run the skate shop…. Yes… Brick we have a skate shop…" He rubbed his brow. "In the ice rink. Yea- uh huh. Oh aren't we in a pleasant mood-" His eyes "widened" –" No I have _no_ idea why Bloss wouldn't be answering her phone… as far as I know you didn't piss her off today… well maybe that wasn't the best idea then- uh huh. Sure. Listen door's unlocked- come to the skate shop I'll give you the book. No Brick… I'm not lying Townsville High _does_ have a skate shop. Uh huh Yep. See ya."

He ended the call and began whistling nonchalantly.

"Your brother will be here in a few minutes." He examined his nails idly. Boomer looked behind him. Blossom was in mid skating routine.

"Didn't Blossom say she didn't want Big Bro here…?"

Mike's eyebrow rose, " _Did she?_ Well good thing he ain't coming here for _her_ now ain't it? _Although…"_ He leaned over the counter. "You know the astonishing thing about figure skating Boom… it's just… _entrancing_ at times to watch- especially when you're seeing it for the _first_ time- why I can't begin to tell you how many knuckleheads have become completely infatuated with our own ice princess out there after just _watching_ her for a few minutes- So many idiots- so little hockey sticks." He shook his head. "You know what I'm saying."

Again Boomer's gaze went behind them then back at the smirking hockey player in front of him before he shook his head.

"You're something else Believe."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Boomer- I'm just arranging to return a misplaced book to a good friend." Mike picked up another skate and began polishing it. "I'd find a good seat for the show Boom- something tells me it's gonna be good one."

Another mysterious smile.

As if on cue he heard the echoing clonk of those heavy metal doors opening.

Another sardonic look and Boomer ducked out of sight.

Brick was muttering to himself as he strolled in- head buried in his phone as usual- aw hell. Boomer flashed Mike a look but the guy looked completely unperturbed. He looked to the side- sniffed slightly and a finger went slowly up- and thus did the phone slowly- almost indiscernibly begin to slip slightly out of the Rowdy King's hands. He was so engrossed in his typing he didn't even notice until-

Down it went. A perfectly normal slip of the hand. A hissed swear and down his Majesty went after it. Another case of butterfingers- it slipped out of his hands again-

"Son of a-!" He hissed and grabbed it. "Fucking ice…" He muttered. "Water everywhere." He wiped at the screen with his sleeve irritably before with another scowl he stood back up.

And his head went up with it.

It's not very often… one witnesses a person falling in love. Seeing that spark hit them, that arrow pierce their very heart- their very soul- that one doesn't often see that exact… unbelievable moment- where someone's life suddenly and immediately turns upside down… and becomes… only a second part of a whole…

Even years later he knew he would be able to recall how his brother slowly rose from that floor- how his eyes were wider, rounder and brighter than he had ever seen them before. How that phone… once so precious and beloved merely hung limply in an ever loosening grasp before it finally clattered to the ground- and this time Brick made no move to retrieve it.

He simply stared. He watched Blossom Utonium as if she were the only person in the room… as if she were the only person… in the entire… world.

And then… he smiled.

He smiled a smile unlike any Boomer had ever seen before.

And that was the moment… Boomer knew….

That Brick Anthony Jojo fell in love.

_SHRRRRING_

He jumped. Brick jumped. Bubbles high up on the bleachers jumped.

The spell ended. She whipped around at the sound and then her eyes widened before with a hoarse gasp she fell backwards right atop the ice before she scrambled up.

"B-BRICK!?" She yelped. "W-What are you doing here!?"

Brick was only still staring in an agog silence.

**X' Alert**

**Class 1: Central.**

Shit… of all the times for a sushi to- Damn it! He ran out of the skate shop and Bubbles zipped over to the ice and handed Blossom her phone. She snatched it.

"C-Class 1- alright- Team! Move!" She put the phone to her ear. " Buttercup? Yes- Class 1- en route! Let's go!" She gave Brick a side glance but nonetheless zipped out. Bubbles cast him a mystified look but she bolted right after her sister.

Brick seemed to finally snap out of it and he dove down to pick up his own phone. They heard footsteps and Believe held out the physics book.

"Here you go dude sorry about that." He said awkwardly. Brick took it without another word. He was almost like a zombie. Not even a comment on the "dude" – Boomer gave Mike a look. The psychic waved a hand in Brick's face. "Uh… Jojo? Earth to Jojo? Hello- anyone in there?"

More troubling silence.

"Uh… Big Bro… there's a sushi out in-."

He nodded and then stiffly turned around waving Boomer behind him before he zipped into the air – hit the wall- seemed confused for a moment but then found the door before high into the sky he went.

"Fuck… I think I broke him." Mike said uneasily.

"… I think you did too." Boomer murmured.

"…sorry?"

"… I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't fly into a telephone pole…"

"… Yeah good idea. Good luck."

"Thanks… see ya."

"Yep…"

-III-

_**To: Tweedle Dum** _

_**From: Brick** _

… _Boom. You up?_

_**From: Tweedle Dum** _

_Yeah at the moment what's up?_

_**From Brick:** _

… _You uh… up for a quick patrol around downtown?_

_**From: Tweedle Dum** _

_Uh…sure? Should I wake Butch up?_

_**From: Brick** _

_No… no that's not necessary he fought pretty hard today… uh.. Let him sleep._

_**From: Tweedle Dum** _

… _kay?_

_**From: Tweedle Dum** _

_Everything okay Big Bro?_

_**From: Brick** _

… _I… think I might have a bit of a problem Boomer._

_**From: Tweedle Dum:** _

_Like…?_

_**From: Brick** _

_I… I think I… might…like Pinky…_

_**From: Brick** _

_A…lot more than … I should._

-III-

Both of her sisters… slept peacefully in their beds. Bubbles especially was cuddling what she was sure was likely one of Boomer's oversized sweatshirts.

Her smile was so… full of joy. She must have been having a wonderful dream.

Buttercup had fought well today- she and Butch were truly a formidable pair. Her sleep was deep- so deep she likely didn't realize she was punching the air as she always did- even in the deepest part of her dreams she was a warrior- fighting battles and relishing in well-deserved victories.

She continued gazing out the window. The night was peaceful tonight… so… very peaceful.

Her fingers traced the milky white porcelain and found the golden key. She closed her eyes and let the tiny tune waft around her- her other hand found _it._ She shuddered- and closed her eyes tighter.

_Dreams._

_They were just… dreams… not… not real._

The song continued and her skater continued to twirl.

She curled her knees up to her chin and settled in her window seat.

It had consumed them. Consumed them all. And she had only been able to watch…

_Not real… not... real. Dreams… are NOT… real!_

Darkness… she could only see… a pitch black… never ending darkness… surrounding her… surrounding them…

_Not… real! It's not real!_

Consuming them… drowning them in that murky… darkness.

_Not…Not real._

And then the laughter… that terrible… unhinged… _laughter._ Before that oily voice cooed in her ear… before that slicing claw pierced her throat…

_Nani mo kojin-tekina chīsana hanayome._

The song ended.

_Nothing personal… little bride._

_-III-III-III-_

… **Next Time on As Time Goes By** _ **:**_

" _You think I don't understand!? You think I don't understand what its like being hated and feared because I was different! … You think I don't know what it's like… to be alone? Well… you're wrong … because guess what… I do."_

**Act 4: Illusion**


	9. Act 4: Illusion part 1

_-IV-_

She could hear it… the rain… she could feel it pooling around her bare feet. She could even smell the sweet clean air… pure and unsullied… but…

_I see nothing… all I see… is this… darkness…_

Footsteps.

… _And… you._

Shadows… darkness… this inky curtain… shrouding… her eyes… but she knew… somehow once again…

He was there.

_I don't know you…_

_But why does my heart begin to race…_

_When you hold out your hand to me…_

_Why… Why does my hand… tremble so… when we touch…_

_I… I don't know you._

His face was hidden from her…

It… it always was.

Yet…

_I don't know you._

_But at the same time I do…_

_I do know you._

Their fingers laced.

_I… know you…somehow…_

_I know you… and yet I don't…_

_Who…are you…_

She could feel his hand drift through her hair, down her cheek and touch her chin. Lifting it.

_But…_

_Why is it… that when our lips now touch…_

_I feel… these tears in my eyes…_

_As if… As if I know…_

_This is…_

… _.Goodbye._

" _ **My Soul is yours."**_

* * *

**Act 4: Illusion**

**Part 1**

* * *

**Oh No! The City of Metroville is under attack!**

"Look! I'm doing my best here sir but my car- you can't do that! You can't just _leave_ -! Oh for the love of-!"

**Major Glory to the rescue!**

"Okay… Okay… listen… I am at the auto shop now I just… please just stay another hour… please I am begging you…. I'll pay you double the rate!"

" **Halt foul villain! In the name of truth, justice and the American way!"**

"Thank you… yes. I understand. One hour. Absolutely. I'll be there. Thank you." Momma grit her teeth and shoved her phone in her purse. "Jack ass!" She stomped her foot and then turned to him,

"Greg sweetheart… no saying what Mommy just said." She held her head and frowned more.

"But if it's bad than why did you say it?"

His mother made another loud groan. "Because Mommy is having a very bad day…"

"Oh." He nibbled his giant cookie that nice lady at the bakery had given him after the car had gone boom. It was a really good cookie- and then she had called a big truck to come take the car away to this place just down the block.

Everyone here seemed to be really nice.

And really happy too. When Greg had looked through the window before Momma's car went boom he'd seen an entire crowd of people- smiling and happy: And that guy certainly seemed to be enjoying his hotdog. He was almost dancing he was so happy.

Guess Townsville had really good hotdogs.

… Were they as good as New York ones?

The sign outside said _**Walter's Auto**_ \- his teacher had said Greg couldn't read but she was a liar. And old. And Smelly. Mrs. Lombardi… he wouldn't miss her. She was mean.

Would his new teacher be nice?

Greg hoped she didn't smell like moldy cheese like Mrs. Lombardi had.

She'd sent him to the office after he had said that. But she had told him lies were bad! He was supposed to tell the truth! Wasn't that the truth?

This place smelled funny too and it was kind of loud. Momma kept holding his hand- and she took his cookie too.

"You'll ruin your dinner honey."

"But I want my cookie!"

"Later."

She stuck it in her purse. No fair! He folded his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"No fair!"

"Gregory…"

Greg knew better than to argue with that tone. He'd end up in the time out chair and she'd take his comic book away. And Major Glory hadn't saved the day yet!

"Yes Mommy."

Another little sigh, she plopped him on a chair,

"Be a good boy and read your comic okay- this won't be for long okay?"

He nodded and opened his comic while she went over to the big desk and rung the bell.

" **Mwahaha you will never be able to stop me Major Glory! I shall take all the world's quarter supply!"**

" **You fiend! How will the American citizens do their laundry?!"**

What did fiend mean? He'd have to ask his mother.

"Mommy?" He called.

_Ring. Ring._

"Mommy!"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"In a minute baby. Hello! Anyone there!? Oh let me guess out to lunch? Oh this day _can't_ get any worse!" His mother's head hit the desk. "W-W-Why m-m-meeeeee…"

"Mommy!"

"Ma'am?"

"WHAT!" She blinked. "U-Uh… I mean… oh… hello sir? I didn't see you there?"

The black man who had come from the nearby office while his momma had continued to cry into the desk was looking at her weird, "Err… May I help you ma'am?"

His mother's cheeks went pink- and she seemed to swallow really hard. She wouldn't look the guy in the face. "O-Oh… um I- my car was the one- uh…" She pointed outside.

"Oh! You're the one Janey called about." He extended his hand out which Greg's mother took slowly. "I hear you had some engine troubles?" He smiled broadly and his teeth were super white. Whoa. Daddy's teeth weren't that white. They were kind of… icky… he smoked a lot.

Mommy seemed to be notice how white the smile was too. She kept staring at the guy.

"Y-Yes… my car seemed to um…"

"Sounds like it overheated a bit. Long drive?"

"Um…yes you could… say that I guess… I've come… from… New York."

Now the guy's eyes went big and wide.

" _New York!?_ Well that _is_ a long drive!"

"Yes… well… when you have to pack up your entire life to make room for the newest model you don't want to leave any of _your_ possessions behind now do you." Mommy didn't like Ms. Diane very much. Daddy seemed to like his new secretary though… he even went on vacation with her!

Wonder if he'd bring Greg back a seashell like he promised.

When he came back… that is.

The man blinked and then nodded. "No… I guess… not." He cleared his throat. "Well ma'am you've come to the right- uh… ma'am?"

His mother's lip seemed to be trembling.

"Oh God… I'm a _ma'am_ n-n-now!"

"Uh… n-no! You don't look like a _ma'am_ at all!- I'm sorry really I am – _Miss_ \- you've come to the right place, _**Walter's Auto**_ will fix any of your automobile needs so please-." He dug in his jeans and took out a cloth… it was kind of dirty. He frowned and wiped it off before he held it out to Mommy. "You just leave everything to us!"

Mommy only stared at the cloth. And then back at the nice black man who had that really shiny smile and then her cheeks went all pink again.

"T-Thank you Mr.…?"

The guy seemed to laugh as nervously as his mommy, "Walter. James Walter." Now he was looking at mommy funny again… but this time Mommy was looking at him right back?

… Weird.

"I take it I'm speaking then to the Walter in question?" And she was blinking a lot. Why was she blinking so much? Greg was confused.

The guy laughed again. "Sure am. Miss-."

"Please… call me Kim."

Why did Mommy keep blinking so many times? Should Greg do that too? Is this how grown-ups said hi to each other? And what did this word mean!?

"Mommy!" She turned around.

"O-Oh? What is it honey? – My son Gregory." She pointed to him. He waved- this guy seemed nice. Maybe he'd tell him what this word meant!

"Hi Mister! What's _fiend_ mean?"

He blinked. Greg blinked back. He was the man of the house now- that's what Mommy had said – so he should start doing things like a grown up!

"Fiend? That means a very bad person." Oh. That made sense. Dr. Moleskin was trying to make all the American citizens have to wear his mind control suits by making it so they couldn't wash their clothes. Yeah- that made a lot of sense.

"Thanks mister!"

He seemed to think Greg was being funny.

"Comic book fan I see."

"Oh you have no idea- his entire room is one giant Justice Friends shrine."

Another laugh. This time deeper. "Well then he'll be absolutely at home here- all the kids here worship a super hero or two."

Mommy frowned. "Oh? And why is that?"

The guy looked confused. "Uh…Miss-."

" _Please…_ call me Kim." Again Mommy kept blinking. What was this strange grown up thing!?

And Mister Walter seemed awfully… weird. He kept coughing. "Err... yes Kim- how much… do you know about Townsville…?"

She frowned more, "I was transferred here- I didn't have much choice… why?"

"Well… err-."

"Boomer! No! N-O!" They all jumped at the really loud yell. "I don't _care_ if it's the _exact_ shade of her eyes- You are _not_ getting Bubbles a ring! No. A promise ring is also a no go. I don't care!" The yelling seemed to be getting louder. "Because you're _sixteen!_ Cripes… how are we related again!?"

A tall guy with really long red hair and a baseball cap turned backwards storming towards them with a phone to his ear- "Boomer. I mean it! No! Cripes- for the love of- hold on-!" He turned to Mister Walter. "You wanted to see me? – Not you dummy! I'm at work! Yeah I know you forgot. Oh for the love of-! Sorry Mr. Walter I have to take this- before the moron gets himself killed by overprotective daddies." The man nodded and the guy whipped around- Mommy looked angry.

"Mm yeah forgot about that part didn't you dumb ass- cripes… get her a nice pair of earrings or something then… Oh… What kind of bangles… How much?"

Mister Walter seemed to start laughing and shook his head, "Ah youth…" He said quietly. The guy gave him a nasty look.

"None of your damn business! Six months is a big deal!" His face got redder and redder. "Shut up Boomer! If I want to get Pinky a… six month…X' aversary present I will! -That is _too_ a word!- Cause I said it is so that means it is! … SHUT UP! … Yeah…Yeah… reserve two… she likes symmetry… shut up Boomer… yeah, yeah see you later- hmm? Sure whatever pick up beef and I'll make taco's…" His eyes rolled. " Never mind _I'll_ pick up the beef then- cripes okay working now! Good bye little brother!" He buzzed his lips and plopped his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry Teach. My brother's-."

Mister Walter put a hand up, "Say no more Brick- I know how that brother of yours can get a bit… "carried" away sometime especially concerning little Miss Utonium." He chuckled and patted the redhead's shoulder who groaned and shook his head.

"You don't know the half of it- what can I do for you?"

"We got an engine blowout."

"Ah. Right then-". The guy gave a quick nod, "Which is it?"

His mother didn't look very happy. "The blue one over there." She pointed. Still looking kind of angry. This guy hadn't blinked at her a lot- maybe that was really rude in grown up world?

The redhead didn't say anything else- he dug in his shirt pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses- they looked kind of crooked- and walked over to Mommy's car before he opened the hood. He whistled lowly.

"Ouch- this has seen better days." He muttered. "With all due respect ma'am I'm shocked you made it this far at all- when was the last time this oil was changed?"

Mommy seemed to get really angry then, "I was under the impression it had been last month…" She folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"Right… no offense but I doubt that highly- Walter gimme ten minutes." He ducked down into the engine.

" _Ten!?"_ Mommy yelped. "Listen you! I may not know much about cars but I _do_ know that a fix like this usually merits half an hour at least! You had better not be trying to rip me off! I'm in no-!"

The guy stood up, "Ma'am trust me. Ten minutes tops." He removed his glasses and began wiping them down with his shirt. "Though if you want I can give it an oil change too… but that might take longer-."

She was glaring at him. Mister Walter gave a small nod in his direction, "Do what you gotta do Jojo."

He was already deep in Mommy's car.

"Dear God- what happened to this poor machine…?"

Mommy's face was almost blue. Mister Walter gave another nod but then seemed to notice Greg's mother's look." Kim that there is Brick Jojo- my fastest and most able mechanic- he'll have your car up and running in no time. Just trust me."

Loud music echoed and the guy stiffened. "For the love of-!" He grabbed his phone and Mommy got even madder. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW BOOMER!?-!" His cheeks suddenly went all red again and his eyes got all big. "O-OH! Pinky! Uh… hi! Sorry- I uh!- N-NO! No I can talk! Just a… run of the mill engine blow out! Nothing too big." He waved it off and Mommy's foot began tapping. "Yeah… uh huh- yeah I agree- no I think the results were pretty conclusive- that new move that Bubs and Boom have been working on will definitely be effective-."

"Mommy what's conclusive mean?" Greg pulled at her sleeve but she batted him away. Meanie!

"Uh yeah I looked at some of it- yeah Butch's numbers were pretty high. Good improvement- I mean that's your call Pinky but I think he could handle an eighteen by now. Err… no that bank simulation… yeah I agree we should run through that again- we all were pretty slow."

Greg's mother looked… confused now. She gave Mr. Walter a completely weird look. He didn't seem to worry much.

"Bank… simulation?" Mommy muttered.

"Can I be candid for a sec? Yeah no offense but Bubs doesn't like guns does she?"

"Mommy what does candid mean?"

Now Mommy went really stiff. She grabbed Greg's hand.

"Glaringly so Pinky- I get that, it's a legit concern but Boom got real distracted as a result. Absolutely- no I agree- definitely focus on that next week. I didn't see much else- hmm? Oh yeah, sounds like a plan- Probably in an hour or so- no. It's my turn. Bull- I pay for the coffee this time. Cause I said so. And your point? Don't bother arguing don't you know you're going to lose by now?"

He _was_ really, really fast though- almost as fast as… what was that animal that was in Greg's book called? Chizah? … CHEETAH! Yeah that was it! His hands were going as fast as a cheetah! Even Mommy looked… well again she looked mad… but kind of… confused? And she kept looking at Mr. Walter real funny when he wasn't looking.

Grown-ups really were weird…

"Yeah… uh huh. I don't have them with me no-. I'd appreciate that. Yeah no. Nice try. Baked goods are on me too- because that's how it works. Heh go ahead and try Pinky you won't succeed but nothing wrong with trying anyway." Why was he smiling so much? Grown-ups were weird.

"Uh huh… yep- see you soon then Pinky. Talk to ya later." He was smiling really big even as he straightened up and closed the hood. "All set Boss."

"W-What!? That wasn't even-!? His mother's grip got even tighter.

"Let me guess- meeting up with Blossom are we?" Mister Walter seemed to still be laughing at him especially when this Brick guy's cheeks went all pink again.

"Uh… just going over business! Over… coffee." He mumbled.

"Uh huh sure kid. Whatever you say-." He opened the hood and seemed to be looking into it himself now- before he nodded. "Looks A' Okay to me- good job there Mr. Jojo. - Miss… err I mean Kim you're all set."

Mommy… still seemed kind of mad but she still walked over to the car.

"Thanks… how much do I owe you?"

"Meh- we do this kind of thing all the time: Call it a homecoming gift. Welcome to Townsville you know?"

Now _Mommy_ went all pink. "O-Oh… well… um… if you… insist-."

Now the Brick guy was snickering to himself, and both Mommy and Mister Walter glared at him.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for!"

The guy was completely unaffected by the glaring. Wow. He was brave. "Business meeting. It ain't a date. And just so you know ma'am-." Uh oh. Mommy was getting madder and madder. "You're going to need an oil change soon. I'd give it a couple more weeks tops- or else you're gonna end up in trouble… though I still wonder how the hell this car even lasted this long."

"Oh yes because _you_ seem to be quite the expert don't you?!" Whoa. Mommy _was_ mad. And this guy didn't seem scared at all!?

"It's nothing personal ma'am." Ow! Now his mom was gripping his hand _way_ too tight! " It's just a word to the wise. And by the way _yes_ I do happen to be quite good at my job." Now he was glaring. "I know what I'm talking about."

… WHOA!

His eyes!

They were…

Were they _RED!?_ And _GLOWING!?_

… COOL!

"Mommy- Mommy! Look at his-!"

"Well I do feel bad for Mr. Walter here if _all_ his employees are this belligerent! Honestly what kind of example are you setting!? Look at that hair!"

The guy went still and seemed to take a hunk of red hair and stare at it. "What is with people and my damn hair?" He mumbled and then sighed. "Boss- I don't have time for this- I got an X' meeting in twenty minutes."

" _X_ meeting?" She scoffed. "Tch– typical can't escape it anywhere." Now the guy seemed to get _really_ mad.

"Right… if we're all set here I'll be going. Welcome to Townsville _ma'am."_

Mommy's face went all purple again. Mister Walter slapped his own forehead.

"Jojo…" He hissed.

The guy just folded his arms and turned around before walking away.

"Well I _never!"_ Mommy stamped her foot. "Is this how all your employees treat their customers!?"

"I- I can assure you ma'am- MISS! I meant Miss! Brick's not normally like that- you hit a nerve with the... uh... Hair-."

"Well it's not _my_ fault he chooses to look like some kind of delinquent!" She suddenly tightened her grip even more. "Wait! Is he!?"

"Oh God no- Miss- Let me assure you Brick Jojo is _no_ delinquent he's actually-."

"Oh never mind! Come along Gregory. We're _leaving."_

"But Mommy did you see his eyes! They were-!"

"Greg. _Come."_

But- But!? Eyes weren't red! He'd never seen red eyes before!? That was cool! He wanted to see them again!

No fair! He waved goodbye to the nice mechanic, crawled back into the seat and then opened up his comic book. Major Glory was beating up the mind controlled people again.

" **Mwahaha Foolish hero! Thinking you can defeat me!"**

The sidewalks were really full. It was kind of like New York only… the people were all… smiling? Sure people smiled a lot in New York but here- it was like everyone was super-duper happy.

It was kind of nice. Maybe his teacher wouldn't smell here. Maybe his mommy would be… happy here. She'd been… crying a lot when she thought Greg wasn't looking for the last couple of days. It made Greg really sad.

He wished Daddy would get back from vacation soon. Then Mommy would be happy again.

"Of all the rude little- probably going to try to steal my radio- oil change _bah_ -!" She turned to face Greg. "Gregory- I want you to promise me you will _never_ be like that little delinquent in there!"

"Yes Mommy. What's a delincant?"

"… We'll talk about it later honey- now… WHAT!?" She smacked the wheel. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me! Why me!? WHY!? What did I do to ever deserve-!?" Her lip trembled. "They're going to leave all my shit in the front and people are just going to help themselves and- oh why me…"

"Mommy you swore!"

"Sometimes adults have to do that honey…" She moaned. "Especially when they're having a horrible day."

He frowned.

Mommy didn't deserve to have a bad day. Mommy was nice. Why was she so sad lately? Was it because Daddy and Miss Diane hadn't sent a postcard?

…Why did Miss Diane go with Daddy anyway?

They were stuck. The traffic was really big. Greg could still see the auto shop. Weird… no one was moving.

"What the hell!?" Mommy swore again and blasted the horn.

People…. Were getting out of their cars?

… And what was that loud horn?

…why was everybody running?

"RUN! RUN!"

"OH GOD NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

Someone slapped their window and his mother screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN LADY!" The guy looked scared.

"W-WHAT!? G-GET AWAY!" She smashed the lock button.

"Mommy…?"

"It's okay honey- sometimes people are… confused it's nothing to-."

Greg's window began to shake and his mother went even paler.

"… Oh hell… California... ugh… earthquakes…" She began unclipping her seatbelt. "Could anything _else_ go wrong today!?"

"Mommy what's an earthquake?"

What was that… big shadow? Was that an earthquake?

"Mommy…"

And why was it getting… closer?

"Greg give me a second honey- oh damn it! Stupid seatbelt!" She pulled. That was always getting jammed. Daddy had said mommy needed to get a new car.

… People were staring at the car now. Mouths open. Eyes big.

And that shadow was… right above him. The shaking stopped.

"M-Mommy!"

"Greg! I said give me a second! STUPID THING-oh… hey… that was quick. Must have been a… Gregory? Honey what's wrong?"

He pointed.

She turned.

That… was a really big eye.

"…oh lord have mercy on me… GREG!"

The boom was loud. Louder than when the car had gone boom. And… HEY! Wait! Cars didn't fly! Why were they going up! What was-!?

"MOMMY!"

Greg was up in the air! Greg was… the car was stuck! On a… pointy… thing? Momma was still stuck in her seat belt…

But the front of the car… was… g-gone.

And…

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR** _

He slammed his hands over his ears as soon as his mother did- that… that was a… r-really… scary sound.

And… the pointy thing in the middle… of the car… was… m-moving.

_SCREEEEECH_

Why was Greg sinking?

He fell backwards- that loud screeching sound was hurting his ears and- Mommy!? MOMMY! Where was she going!? Why was she sinking too!

The passenger door finally fell to the street. A huge crowd of people were watching- he saw a few guys in business suits like daddy wore to the office looking at him through big windows on the side of a building. He couldn't hear what they were saying but… they were all yelling at once and pointing.

Greg looked around- where were the police!? The firemen!

Another loud roar- and he was jolted forward- his mother clung to her seatbelt.

He saw people run out of the auto shop. Including Mister Walter and the guy with the cool red eyes Greg wasn't supposed to be like. They seemed to be arguing. The guy was shaking his head and pointing wildly up while Mister Walter kept yelling at him?

His gaze centered on his comic. Major Glory was beating up a big monster.

"M-Major Glory! HELP!"

"Oh- Oh God honey Major Glory isn't-!"

The red haired guy suddenly whipped off his glasses, and then his over shirt, shoved them into Mister Walter's hands and jumped up.

AND STAYED UP!? HE WAS-! HE WAS-!

Mommy's jaw dropped.

"LOOK- MOMMY HE'S FLYING! HE'S FLYING LIKE MAJOR GLORY!"

"He… He sure is baby…" She whispered.

"HE'S A _SUPERHERO!"_

-IV-

This was bad.

Civilians were everywhere- Central Square-of all the fucking places!

Fucking sushi!

Though… judging from the method of attack… it was a particular _kind_ of sushi.

Fugu.

It was a fucking pufferfish.

And that car was stuck to one of the goddamn spikes like a shish kabab!

Brick could hear the banshee screaming- and the kid was yelling too. That car was a piece of shit. Looked like it hadn't gotten a proper tune up in years and no way was it surviving a direct hit from a mutated fugu monstrosity! He barely dodged one of the goddamn- oh _great_ \- wonderful it was an aspiring javelin thrower for the fucking "Sushi Olympics" clearly! He barely avoided the spike that came flying at him and the screams below- _cripes!_

THIS WASN'T A FUCKING SPORTING EVENT! GET TO SAFETY!

God damn it people were so _dumb!_

He tapped his ear- the static was almost deafening- oh damn it! Stupid-! Obsolete technology! Fucking obsolete pieces of-!

He flipped over another spike- the mutation caused them to grow back rather quickly apparently- so it could launch projectiles and regrow them at an alarming rate.

Class 3 it was.

The kid was stuck in the back- the spike was clear in the middle of the car- physics had apparently decided to take a mini vacation as there was really no possible or viable way that car hadn't yet pulled a Titanic and split in half right down the middle-

Kim O'Donnell was stuck in her seatbelt high in the air- again _no_ shock- New York was apparently either ridiculously lenient when it came to inspections or this woman had lied about it- Brick didn't know. Brick didn't care.

She wasn't going to be in the _air_ for much longer as much as _falling-_ judging from ominous _ripping_ sound that was growing more frequent as the moments passed.

So… the kid was screaming. But the spike was shockingly holding him in place.

But mother dearest was about to go plummeting to her death.

He dodged another hit. Ooh fucker was antsy for a fight! Well Brick would be glad to oblige it as soon as hero duties one and two were taken care of- and where the fuck was the X' Alert!?

Oh for the love of-! Did Brick have to do _everything!?_

He tapped his ear- the static was ominous. Great… had the fucker knocked out… of course it had. Great… Central had no power. No wonder the sirens had stopped.

The banshee shrieks however grew to ear curdling levels and Brick's eyes widened. The seatbelt was hanging by literal threads.

"Oh- Oh please no! No! Our father who art in heaven hallow it be thy name-!" _Rip._ "N-No! Hail Mary! Our Father! Glory be! GOD HELP ME! JESUS CHRIST! MOTHER MARY! ANYONE!"

_Rip._

" _MOMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY_!"

Shit! GO! GO!

He wasn't as fast as Boomer but thank God he wasn't a fucking snail like Butch.

And thank God this woman was a lightweight! Though he still felt himself go down a few feet when she landed more or less on top of him.

"W-What!? Huh! How-!" Her eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow "Oh… I…I suppose this… will add to… my bill?" He rolled his eyes and zipped downwards,

"I'll just start your tab." He muttered and saw Walter and an entire crowd watching agog from the ground.

An ominous cracking sound however made them both look up. "M-My baby! MY BABY! SAVE MY-!"

"Cripes lady! That was my ear!" He caught his shop teacher's eye and tossed the lady in the air right into the guy's arms-

_Merry fucking Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy almost Valentine's Day even! Have a New Yorker you seem to be smitten with for some God knows reason!_

Walter staggered back and then the two looked at him with big eyes and then cast each other even _wider_ eyes and oh God his teacher was blushing like some kind of- cripes. Whatever! No time!

The kid was still yelling- where was his team!? Where was the goddamn X' Alert!?

UGH! Stupid!

He slammed his headset- the static finally cleared.

"This is Crimson Fire! Issuing a Level 3 X' Alert! Authorization code TVS4799! Repeat! Level 3! Civilians in immediate area!"

He zipped back into the air- avoided another spiky temper tantrum- oh gee! Excuse him! Maybe it ought to have thought twice about coming and fucking up _Brick's_ city like it was some kind of-.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!"

Damn it! One spike went shooting past him and- there… went that lovely office building- shame the repairs had only just finished last time Brick had checked. Shame for that- and the kid was still screaming and- Oh perfect!

 _Now_ physics decided to come back from its little fucking coffee break!

The kid was weeping- screaming like well… a kid would be wont to in the circumstances of being trapped a good couple hundred feet in the air by an oversized piece of seafood's temper tantrum.

… Cripes welcome to fucking Townsville.

The spike had more or less gone through the middle of the car- effectively welding the passenger doors together- he could melt the metal but the temperatures within would be a little intense for said child… and probably the litany of luggage in the back of the trunk would catch fire.

Okay… fire breath out.

But if he simply pulled the car free… one of the pieces was going to go down- thus there was a fifty percent chance little screaming child would be the one to do so.

And then there was the fucking car seat. What was the point of so many fucking buckles!?

_SCREEEEEEECH_

He had to stabilize that car! Keep the bottom from being the one that fell- give him time to break the kid out of childproof straight jacket!

He scanned the area. Screaming civilians. Useless. Equally useless emergency personnel- oh _good_ the police were finally telling people to fucking _move!_ Shocker!

He felt a buzzing in his pocket. Finally! Cripes took them long enough!

He also saw a handy support beam- not doing much supporting seeing as the entire side of that particular building had been more or less spiked to death but- it would do!

_SCREEEEECH_

Aw hell!

Come on! Come on stupid thing! He put his foot on the stubborn piece of metal and continued to pull.

"Come on you stupid-!"

" _Brick! Brick come in!"_

He grit his teeth and finally a _good_ tearing of metal sound echoed- pieces of shrapnel fell on his head but who cares! The beam finally came free-

" _Brick! Come in! What's the situation!? Damn it is this thing on!?"_

More ominous screeching- more tearing- the kid was still screaming and crying in there. It was thick. The beam that is. Thick and… his eyes scanned the bottom of the car- the tear was near the center… so… best place…

_SCREEEEEEEEEEECH_

Wherever the hell it would fit!

" _Brick! Are you- Are you fighting by yourself!? Come in!"_

The monstrosity bellowed- apparently for all its spike cannons it didn't like pointy things- good to know. He scrunched his nose. Oh god that shit smelled _nasty._ Rotten fish blood. _Fantastic…_

" _Brick! Fall back until backup arrives! You know Class 3's are never handled alone!"_

More roaring: _ooh_ it _really_ didn't like that. It was trying to dislodge the beam-… and somewhat succeeding. Okay! Not a lot of time! Distract with that- time for the jaws of life!

" _BRICK! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! FALL. BACK!"_

Or well… X' hands of life more like.

The kid was cowering in his seat. The car was also beginning to sink again…

"Negative Pink Ice! Civilians in immediate area. Crimson Fire on scene!"

" _BRICK! Do you at least have your uniform on!? And don't you use that terminology with ME!-!"_

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_

Right... No choice.

" _Don't you DARE ignore me Brick!"_

Brick punched the roof once, twice, three times. "Oh X' Team… where are you all - a little help would be _fabulous_ right now!"

As if on cue he heard more static.

" _Blue Lightning en route! What's the situation Big Bro!"_

" _Blue Rain en route! Blossy what's up? You sound kind of mad?"_

Well there were two.

More static in his ear.

" _Green shadow en route!"_

" _Green- ah fuck this! The Butch is almost there!_

" _Really! Would it kill you keep with protocol for ONCE asswipe!"_

" _It's stupid! They know who we are Butterbabe!"_

" _DO NOT CALL ME-!"_

…And there were two more. Finally. Though the obnoxious screaming match now blaring in his ear was not being of _any_ help in this situation!

" _Please baby! You know you want the Butch! Just admit it woman!"_

" _Not even if you were the last male on this fucking earth! You'd just doom humanity to extinction by having the audacity of staying alive!"_

" _Oh Buttercup that wasn't nice!"_

" _Asswipe deserved it!"_

" _Guys can we focus here-?"_

" _Aw shut up dumbass!_

" _HEY! Don't you call my Boomie a dumb anything Butch!"_

" _Oh who's gonna make me blondie!?"_

" _HEY! Don't you call my angel that asshole!"_

" _Why she's blonde how is that an insult?! Now if I called her a DUMB Blonde-!"_

" _Then WE'D have a problem asswipe!"_

" _Ooh Kinky I love it when you get all feisty Butterbabe!"_

The scream was shrill and his brother's laughter was obnoxious- until it abruptly cut off. Apparently the greens had found each other. A telltale "boom" in the distance confirmed that fact. Three distinct sighs echoed through his headset at the loud "scuffle" that was now echoing in between static and what sounded like leaves rustling.

Brick grit his teeth. This car was being annoying _stubborn!_ For a piece of junk it wasn't coming apart easily!

And that fucking yelling was _not_ helping his concentration!

"For the love of-! Can it you two and just get your asses over here! Butch put a shield up around the immediate area upon arrival we've got to reel it in! Buttercup we need to keep it occupied so the Blues can evacuate as many civilians as possible! We've got yet _another_ audience!" Groans erupted-even the angry green howling ended.

" _And what about you! Brick you can't fight a class 3 by yourself!"_

"More than aware of that Pinky- but circumstances merit otherwise!"

" _BRICK!"_

Oh… that didn't bode well for him later. That tone was dangerous. Err… right screaming child! Worry about appeasing angry… co-leader later… even though she was _really_ kind of hot when she was in "Commander and Leader" mode - and – wait! Damn it! Focus! Bad Brick! BAD!

**Brain Damage: 4,995**

**Brick: Just save the kid dumbass. There's no helping you.**

He cleared his throat. "R-Right! Uh…see you all when you get here- Crimson Fire out!"

" _BRICK ANTHONY JOJO DON'T YOU DARE-!"_

He clicked the headset off. He'd buy her a cinnamon roll later. That would spare him from frostbite. Maybe he'd even get a smile.

He saw a crack in the roof finally and he grabbed the edge of it before he peeled the roof down. The kid's wide brown eyes peeped up at from the opening- he was sniveling wreck. Understandable but extremely unhelpful at this moment!

"Hey kid!"

He looked up and his eyes just seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"You're… you're the guy with the red eyes!"

Brick blinked.

"Yes my eyes are red- listen to me kid- I put something underneath your car to hold it still but it won't last long- can you get any more of those..." He pointed to the straight jacket. The kid's lips trembled.

"N-No. I'm s-stuck!"

…. Fuck. The car shifted down again and the tears began again.

"I want my daddy!" He wept. "D-Daddy where are you!"

Ouch…. Sucked to be Mr. Walter. The car continued to sink ever downwards. Brick's beam was getting looser and looser. Another jolt. The kid's crying just got louder.

"Greg!" He looked up seemingly in shock.

"Y-You know my name?" He squeaked.

Brick nodded quickly, "Sure do kid! You're Greg O'Donnell- you were just in Walter's Auto with your mum weren't you!"

He nodded, "W-wait it really is you! You're the… you're the guy with the red eyes and the long hair who mommy told me not to be like cause you're a deli-can't?"

…Of course …Brick was a "delinquent". What was with people and Brick's hair!? The car jolted again.

"Listen to me Greg! I need you to be brave right now okay! You can't stay in here- now I'm gonna get you out but you have to help me okay! Can you do that?"

His eyes got big. "Y-You mean like a sidekick!? You want me to be a sidekick!?"

"… Sure kid. Whatever that means- now listen-."

"Cool! Can I have a cool name too! Ooh how about… uh… uh…"

_SCREEEECH_

SHIT!

"Greg I need you to huddle into a ball! Make yourself as small as possible! And do. Not. _MOVE!"_

The seatbelt was hopelessly tangled- there was no choice. He had to get it off the hard way.

The metal was jagged but sharp- it would do.

Thankfully the kid apparently had a brain after all and did what Brick said. X' skin or not… this shit was sharp and he really didn't want to nail some poor brat with it. Tetanus and all that.

Ugh. He continued to saw- nylon was a very annoyingly durable material.

"Fucking thing!" He hissed.

The kid peeked up at him,

"You swore."

He scowled, "Big kids are allowed to do that- now what'd I say about moving! C'mon. Almost got it-!"

Unfortunately however- his hand slipped. Or a piece of metal stuck out. Either way….

"FUCK!"

"You swore again!"

" I'M ALLOWED TO DO THAT! OW! SON OF A BITCH-!"

"And again!"

The makeshift knife tumbled to the floor- and he clutched his badly bleeding hand. Fuck! Ow! Shit! That fucking hurt! Sure there'd be little to no scarring afterwards despite the fact his entire fucking palm was gushing blood but still! OW!

Something was thrust into his hand- Greg's eyes went wider and wider.

"Try that." The voice was cool and controlled.

The pocket knife was small but durable. He quickly got the last tendrils of the belt loose and the kid practically jumped off the seat and Brick scooped him up just in time. The seat shifted and… there went the car.

Shame. Had it been properly maintained it would have been a nice machine. Greg clung to his neck.

"Okay- okay kid I got ya- you're safe now. C'mon let's go find your mum."

"I'm going to assume she's the woman screaming down there next to your unfortunate shop teacher." Another dry tone. The knife was plucked out of his hands.

"Yeah… that sounds about right- okay kid let's get you back to-!" His voice trailed and he felt his blood run cold as he turned slowly.

A distinct tapping of fingers ensued- Greg's eyes were bigger than saucers.

"Whoa…. She's flying too!" He pointed. "Two superheroes! Cool!:

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

"O-Oh… h-hi…Pinky."

Those eyes were practically pinpricks.

That tapping was way too precise.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Good afternoon _Brick."_ Way too controlled.

Her gaze centered on his oily work shirt and… badly bleeding… oh… guess it wasn't just his hand… uh…

Another roar echoed and the kid latched onto his neck for dear life. She grit her teeth.

"I see you made the call- what merits a class 3 however?" She looked around. "These spines are troublesome yes but-."

As if on cue another angry roar and he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of another spike storm.

"That answer your question?!" The kid was still clinging to him like a burr and she whipped around.

"Point taken. Not good. It's a _diodon holacanthus-."_

"A what!?"

She glared at him. "It's a pufferfish with a regenerative mutation who apparently learned how to be a javelin throw- LOOK OUT!" This time Brick was the one shoved out of the way- and she landed smack against him- the kid squished between them.

"I-I want my m-mommy!" and crying was _not_ going to help here! Stupid Kid! Another spike almost took their heads off and this time he had no choice. He looped his arm around her waist and threw the three of them down through an already broken window into an empty office building. Lucky them.

"M-MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Well Brick wanted a million dollars and a lifetime's supply of Morebucks repellant but you didn't see him crying over it! Pinky however patted the kid's cheek.

"Oh I know sweetheart- shh, shh! It's okay. We're going to get you back to your mommy okay I promise."

"B-But big…the big monster out there-!" His eyes suddenly went wide while his cheeks flushed pink "Are you an angel?" He breathed.

She chuckled and then shook her head, "No sweetie I'm human just like you." She bopped his nose, he held it with a bashful smile. "I'm Blossom- what's your name?"

"G-Greg."

Her smile grew. "What a nice name. Now Greg…can you be a brave little man for me- we'll get you back to your mommy soon I promise."

"Okay… Miss Blossom…" The kid sounded dazed.

Brick felt himself scowl.

_You have got to be kidding me…._

One could almost see the little hearts in this brat's eyes already- ugh. The kid kept his ridiculously strong grip on his neck however. Pinky was scanning the area and then caught Brick's eye.

"They're not carnivorous I hope." Brick muttered.

"On the contrary- they eat crustaceans." She murmured quietly- too soft for the kid's normal human ears to pick up. Brick got the hint.

"You take the kid- I'll distract it- you're a faster flier than me." She stiffened.

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"Give it a taste of the fryer of course- fried fugu: must be delicious."

Her lip curled slightly. "Fugu is one of the deadliest delicacies in the world- something tells me one won't find fried fugu on the menu anywhere…."

"Tch- shame. Bet it's delicious."

"I'll take your word for it. I prefer my sushi of the less deadly variety… and I don't like the idea of leaving you on your own."

He felt his own cheeks grow warm. Shit. Not now! He cleared his throat. "I'll be okay Pinky- nothing I can't handle." He grunted and shifted the kid over- his eyes widened.

"N-No! No don't let go!"

"Kid if you want to get back to your mom you're gonna have to trust me okay-"

"No don't go out there! No! No!" He shook his head, tightened his grip more and even buried his head in Brick's neck. "There's a big monster out there! It's gonna eat us!"

Her face fell and even Brick flinched. Cripes…

"Greg, it's going to be okay- I promise- come over here honey we'll get you to your mommy." She held her arms out but the kid just seemed absolutely hell bent on sticking to Brick like glue! She sighed.

"Alright Ruff… new plan- you get Greg to his mother- _I'll_ distract the abomination."

"NO!" Both Brick and the kid at least were in agreement on _that!_ "Uh uh- fuck no- I don't think so!"

"You swore again…" Another whimper, more burying in Brick's neck. His shirt was getting very wet. "I want my… d-daddy…"

She was giving him a withering look, "Brick I am perfectly capable of handling myself and besides-." Another roar echoed- who knew pufferfish knew how to roar? Or was that just the mutation at work? "I'm a Powerpuff Girl thank you- I can handle a piece of overgrown sushi."

"Yeah but-!"

"But?" Her eyebrow rose.

_I don't like those spikes. I don't like you near those spikes. I don't want you near those spikes. Just because I know you can handle yourself in any situation and the plan makes sense…_

_Doesn't mean… I have to like it._

"Fine." He mumbled, she gave a quick nod and turned on her heel. "Just-."

She paused. "Yes?"

He gulped somewhat but he was able to masterfully disguise it as a cough, "Just…be careful- I… don't want to have to listen to Bubbles and Buttercup… or the Professor for that matter."

She gave him a small smile. "Oh ye of little faith-watch and learn-." Her smile widened. " _Newbie."_

He bristled and his cheeks flared again- a little chuckle and she was high in the air.

Brick's fist only clenched tighter.

-IV-

She was going to kill him.

She didn't know how! She didn't know when! But oh- Oh she was going to- to- Stupid reckless Ruff!

Had it been a heroic thing to do? Yes.

Had it been a noble action worthy of any of the heroes of old? Also Yes.

Had it been reckless, foolish, and potentially life threatening especially when one didn't bother with protective procedures such as UNIFORMS!? YES!

Thus Blossom was going to freeze that reckless fool's feet together and never let him thaw out and- and-

Her eyes widened and she dove to the right just in time to avoid another colossal spike.

They were getting worse.

These… These mutations… these… creatures- Porcupine… fish were not aggressive by nature. Well… okay so there _had_ been those few reported cases of that one species attacking some kids' toes but being stepped on likely would make _any_ fish attack and- she gasped and avoided another near hit.

… These creatures were getting to be much more aggressive. The _Dosidicus Gigas_ … had used to be an exception… now it seemed that aggressive almost wild behavior was becoming the norm.

Bubbles would lament each time- it was getting harder and harder for her- Blossom sympathized- truly she did: Her baby sister's connection with nature and such… she had claimed to hear screaming, howls of agony, of excruciating pain… some of them had even begged for… release.

For death.

The mutations being… painful. Would account for much of the aggressive behavior, an animal wounded was more likely to bite than any other and even the most docile and beloved family pet was capable of lashing out while in pain.

But… as much as Blossom truly lamented such a cruel fate for innocent beings… they had a job to do.

"I'm sorry." She murmured to herself as she caught the wild black gaze of the writing mutation and took a deep breath. Her throat chilled before she released the onslaught of arctic air- another howl- she flinched- these were a tropical species… as she had suspected… the chill had stopped it… but it was also… painful.

She caught a flash of red in the corner of her eye- and Brick went shooting out of the building- the creature was writhing, howling truly… it did almost sound like… _screams._ She bit her lip.

Abominations. Dangerous abominations. They were no longer… natural beings. They had to be destroyed.

Through no fault of their own… through no fault but the greed of men.

Perhaps… this one… could provide a viable sample. Now that is… was more or less frozen- it had stopped its rampage. Fallen only into what sounded like moans. Poor thing… no Blossom. Focus. This was no natural being. This was no creature this was a hideous mutation destined for death no matter her or her teams' actions.

Slowly she let her hand slide down her leg- reaching for the pocket – never keeping her gaze off the monstrosity- still moaning and unmoving. She had more or less frozen its blood… it wasn't going to take long at this point. Her fingers curled around the hilt of her knife and she pulled it out.

Heroism 101: Always come prepared for any situation. She pulled out a plastic bag from the same pocket.

Brick's red light had faded and she saw him on the ground- little Greg tumbled off him right into the weeping woman's arms before Mr. Walter hustled them into the machine shop.

She even saw the little boy throw Brick a salute- she could practically see the stars in his eyes already. Hee… looks like Ruff had gained himself a little fan.

The flesh was icy to the touch. Had she overdone it? Would it be too hard to pierce? Well… one way to find out.

_Crack._

DAMN IT!

The knife stuck fast. Oh… oh _perfect!_ Damn it!

It was in there too. She scowled and pulled again. It may have been stuck but nonetheless she had heard what sounded like tissue being pierced- the ice may have encased it- but this knife had viable flesh sticking to it! Viable _living_ flesh. Whatever had caused the initial mutation rotted the creature from the inside out- any pieces of post mortem samples were utterly useless. They'd been lucky with that damn tooth!

But if she could get viable- true- _still living-_ samples from this creature! The Professor and she would be able to analyze it! Study it! She could… they could potentially find a reversal serum! Dump _that_ in the goddamn ocean!

Stupid! Stupid ice!

Alright… pull! PULL! She was so close! So _close!_

So close!

She could feel it!

This was going to be over! She just… one sample. One… minute example of mutated flesh!

Just- ONE-!

Her chest clenched.

…. That… eye…. Didn't look so glazed anymore.

Oh… Oh Hell-!

The spike came from the left- then the right- then from the bottom!

She yelped and jumped over one- ended atop another before it crashed into the final one.

Her head jolted back-a little glint of silver caught her eye- the knife fell listlessly to the ground- before it was smashed into pieces by another spike. She bit her lip and swallowed her own agonized howl.

The creature's icy shell was peeling off it- falling to the ground in chunks- oh… oh god… could it… could it regulate its own body temperature now!? What… what was this mutating agent's compounds!? What was it comprised of!? How could… how could it do… this?

She met the black gaze. She gulped. For a living creature… with a brain… perhaps the size… of a pea… perhaps… less…

It… was certainly… looking at her… strangely.

Not… not that it could… discern Blossom had been the one to… to have put it through… that much… pain… of course…

That… would be ludicrous. Asinine.

That… disturbingly… _irritated_ looking… gaze though obviously a… creature with such limited intelligence… wouldn't… be able to… comprehend such complicated…. Factors… as…

Emotion.

S-Such a thing… was… r-ridiculous.

The fact it was looking directly at Blossom now and not the direct… direct area… was… was a coincidence!

Still however- the civilian was safe! Now it was time to regroup and-!

_Riiiiip_

She paled. And pulled again.

Her jacket was stuck.

Oh… Oh hell.

_Riiip_

Kevlar. Handy and aerodynamic.

Almost indestructible.

The material wasn't giving way and her arm was completely caught.

Was that growling?

Did… did porcupinefish… possess the capability… of… growling?

_Rip. Rip._

This material wasn't _that_ strong! It had to give way sometime! Just… just one more pull!

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR_

Oh God porcupinefish had teeth. Of course they had teeth. One couldn't just swallow crustacean's whole! It was a natural step in its evolution and…and… not due to its mutation! Oh of course not!

"Oh…. Shit." She whispered. She sucked in a breath, her throat began to chill again- that's right- just one more blast of ice- SHIT!

She yelped and threw her legs up- splaying them above the spike that had lodged itself where Blossom's legs had only just been.

_Rip. Rip. Rip. Rip._

Damn it! Shit! Shit! _SHIIIIIIT!_

She was not going to be beaten by a goddamn _pufferfish!_ A… a highly dangerous carnivorous squid already known to be a menace to man- fine! Reasonable even! An… An angry pufferfish!? The humiliation! The scandal for the X' Team! The media would eat her alive!

Bad metaphor Blossom. Very _bad_ metaphor.

And…

More spikes popped out of the creatures' flesh- it inflated to its full size once again. Well… one could definitely see where the term "blowfish" also came from for this genus of marine life and… she gulped and squeezed her eyes shut.

This… this was going to hurt.

A lot.

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

"Uh uh! Not today fuck face!" She opened an eye cautiously and met a leering grin. "Sup Red! Looks like you could use a hand ." Butch flashed her a wink and deflected another barrage of spikes with his shield. "Oho _dayum_ Red- this fucker sure wants a piece out of you- shit it mutant mating season or something?" He snickered. She flushed red.

"Ugh again would it kill you to take things seriously for _once_ asswipe!" The spike pinning Blossom to the wall was abruptly kicked down- she yelped but a familiar strong pair of arms grabbed her and held her steady. Her cheeks only flared more. She didn't dare look him in the face.

Buttercup floated in front of her listlessly- that… ominous smirk on her face was disconcerting to say the least.

Blossom was never going to live this down.

She would forever be known as the Pufferpuff. Or something… equally annoyingly ironic that her sister was just so _good_ at coming up with.

Another _boom_ \- Butch began whistling nonchalantly. "That the best you can do fucker! Seriously- you may as well give up now- no one can break through the Butch's shell shield! Hey I like that- _shell shield!_ Yeah!"

"Idiot." Brick muttered before he lifted her arm and began examining it. Was that towards his brother or Blossom…?

"I'm fine Ruff." She mumbled. His look was piercing and she felt her cheeks burn more and she averted her gaze from those… hard eyes.

Yes… that remark had been directed towards Blossom.

"Well… you can move it." He murmured and gently moved it from side to side- "Rotate it too… it ain't broken at least." She grit her teeth when he reached her wrist however. "That's a different story- gone and sprained your wrist again have we Pinky- the providers of wrist braces must have a shrine to you in their corporate office."

Buttercup snickered to herself and Butch openly chuckled. Brats.

And… those calloused fingers… really… needed to stop stroking her skin like that… and… she pulled herself free and cleared her throat. Again… more lime green snickers. Brat. Ungrateful… little brat. See if Blossom covers for _her_ again when father inquires as to her whereabouts after curfew!

… And the bastard still wasn't wearing his goddamn uniform.

She was going to kill him. As soon as the mutant was taken care of. She was going to-!

"Brick. Why aren't you wearing your uniform!?" She hissed. She'd given him time. Plenty even! It would take seconds for him to shove it on. Or even just the shirt! Or the pants- _something!_

He narrowed his eyes. "Pinky I was a _little_ distracted." He retorted in an equal hiss.

"You're completely exposed!" Another hiss.

"And the jacket did _so_ much for you didn't it!?" He snarled. "God damn it Pinky I told you to be- SHIT!" Again she was pinned to the wall just in time before a blast of electricity came shooting from above and hit the behemoth in the face. "Boomer! The fuck!? Give some goddamn warning next time!"

The blue Rowdyruff materialized almost instantly in front of him.

"Sorry Big Bro! It just looked like you guys needed a hand there- there was a bit of a crack forming you know."

Butch scowled and looked up, "Tch! Nothing The Butch couldn't handle!"

"You're welcome!" Boomer snapped. Another bright blue blur and her sister had joined them.

"Sorry we're late- some people got stuck-." Blossom put up a hand.

"No need for apologies- you two came just in time."

"Better late than never." Brick nodded in agreement.

Boomer's eyebrow however rose slightly and Bubbles cocked her head before she giggled slightly. Hmm? What was so funny-?

_Oh._

She was pressed against his chest completely engulfed by those broad shoulders and… _ooh._ Oh dear.

She cleared her throat and studiously avoided her sister's lime gaze- oh God she'd never live today down would she? Ugh, judging from that calculating maniacal little smile- Blossom was in for sheer hell when they got home.

. "Brick… you can let go now." She mumbled. He blinked before he instantly threw his hands in the air and backed away from her a good couple of feet… thank you…. Blossom hadn't been aware she still apparently possessed "cooties".

Boomer began snickering but one crimson glare and he immediately quieted.

"So Reds what's the plan?" Buttercup folded her arms- sent _another_ little smirk in Blossom's direction- again… sheer… _hell_ was in her future- and tossed her head to the side. "The fucker's clearly not done having its little temper tantrum over there- someone apparently made it mad."

Her face went redder.

"Yes well-." She began.

"Probably when I stuck it with the beam- its behavior grew more erratic afterwards." Brick interrupted her before she could even finish. "Not the issue- it's vulnerable to direct strikes- and those spikes pop out every time it inflates itself."

"Well… pufferfish do tend to do that." Bubbles wrung her hand. "Poor thing…"

Buttercup scowled, "Bubs how many times do we have to tell you- that _ain't_ a sea creature! It's _dead_ \- it's a mutated corpse!"

"Wait it's a zombie fish!?" Butch yelped. Both Buttercup and Brick slapped their heads in sync.

"Idiot…" Brick hissed.

"It's not a _zombie_ Butch." Blossom couldn't help the shudder. God forbid they encounter _another_ example of the walking dead- no, no- one near death experience by zombie was quite enough in Blossom's book thank you very much! "It's… still alive but… it's… rotting from the inside out." Bubbles flinched and Boomer put a hand around her shoulders.

"This is basically its last hurrah before dying a gruesome death- in a way our actions are almost mercy killings." Brick shook his head. "Bastards." His bright red gaze skimmed the area. "I take it the area's been evacuated?"

"Took them long enough but yeah we got the crowd to move on-." Boomer shook his head.

"Again we are _not_ free entertainment!" BC scowled. "Seriously!"

"Focus Buttercup, we'll reiterate the dangers of spectating later on when we have a chance right now however this creature is out of control. We have to focus on that." Her sister scowled but nonetheless nodded shortly. "What do we know about the creature it spawned from?"

"Pufferfish are easily startled- they inflate like a balloon to ward off predators." Brick gazed around the area. "And now it likely believes that _we_ are predators."

"Well at least we ain't dinner this time." Butch muttered and his elder brother flashed him a withering look. "What! We ain't! Gotta find some positives- jeez lighten up Boss." He folded his arms indignantly.

"I'll "lighten up" after the city stops being this thing's fucking pincushion Tweedle Dee!" Brick bellowed. Butch immediately gulped and nodded with a shaky salute.

"Yes sir. Apologies sir." Brick rolled his eyes. Boomer mirrored him.

"So it's like a balloon basically." The blonde Rowdyruff cradled his chin and then snapped is fingers, "I know! We pop it!"

Bubbles clasped her hands together, "Great idea Boomie!" She beamed. Her sister was so infatuated it was darling to watch really. It had taken long enough but she was so glad her sister had finally found the courage within her to tell Boomer how she felt and that in turn had given the blue Rowdy the courage _he_ had needed,

It was a lovely sight and the two were clearly devoted already. While part of Blossom was still wary of it- the fickleness of teen romances and such could have an effect on the X Team…

Nonetheless… her sister's happiness was all that mattered to her. Right now she was over the moon and so was Boomer. Who was Blossom to deny them their happiness at long last?

All that aside however, she cleared her throat, "It's a sound idea but those spikes are worrisome." She began gently.

"A pufferfish's air pressure is what propels it's spikes Boom- if we pop it all at once the spikes could go flying everywhere.." Boomer's face fell. She gave Brick a look who grimaced and cleared his throat, " _But_ it's a good starting point- we just have to think outside the box a bit." She nodded as Boomer's face brightened back up slightly.

"So… popping it is…out… but…. If the spikes are you know "popped" out…" Bubbles folded her arms.

"We deflate it." Buttercup smacked her palm. "Like one of those bouncy houses and shit. Put enough holes in- let the air out slowly. Let the "pressure" out that way you know! And then when it's small enough we go in for the kill!"

"that could work." Blossom said slowly. "Brick?"

"Agreed- well done Boomer. Buttercup." The blonde beamed and her sister shrugged with an arrogant tossing of her hair. She fought the eye roll.

Butch scowled, "Yeah, yeah, but problem- how we supposed to "deflate it" without _popping_ it?" He rolled his eyes.

Ah… that was a problem. Letting the air out… but one false move and the balloon would indeed "pop".

The blues looked at each other then and then Bubbles cleared her throat.

"Um… what about the lightning… twist?"

Butch groaned and slapped his forehead. "Of all the stupid names." He muttered.

"I'd like to see _you_ come up with anything better bro." Boomer snapped. "But she's right- look at all the glass and metal on the ground- I bet a lot of its sharp you know what I'm saying."

"It's glass dumb ass. All of it's sharp." Butch muttered again and Brick flashed him a murderous look. He quieted instantly. Blossom needed to learn that trick. Her co-leader however turned to face her then.

"It's a sound plan. Pinky?"

She hesitated. "I agree… but… are you two prepared for this- what works in simulations… could be very different on the field…."

"You yourself said you wanted to do a field test."

"I would a have preferred a class one… or even a two." She mumbled but her sister's gaze was nothing but determined as Boomer put a hand on her shoulder- Blossom inhaled deeply but finally nodded.

"Blues. Go." She ordered and the two sped high into the sky. She flinched but felt a hand on _her_ shoulder this time.

"They'll be fine Pinky- you gotta admit they're a kick ass team."

"Still my baby sister."

"Also my baby brother."

"Touché."

The pressure on her shoulder increased slightly, the blues were almost in position and their hands locked.

"Butch you remember the procedure." Brick said quietly.

The Green Rowdyruff looked just as green as his aura- and Buttercup was gritting her teeth hard- both were fixed on the two gold and blue specks that were their younger siblings who had begun spinning above them. The hairs on her arms stood up- the conditions were ideal she'd admit- dry and cold.

"Yeah Boss I got it." His hands raised and the familiar wall of glassy green energy surrounded them. The blur that was the Blues was growing faster and faster- the wind began to pick up and the hair just kept sticking up more.

"Easy Boom… don't rush…" Blossom felt the squeezing on her shoulder increase. His expression was hard though calm but that grip told a different story.

Her hand rose up to touch his,

_CRAAAAAAAAACK_

Here we go. The wind abruptly picked up- and the electricity surged down- Butch grunted as the first flying projectiles hit the shield and the wind picked up again. Before the cyclone dropped from the sky- random electric sparks surrounding it.

Blossom squeezed her eyes shut with a groan, "We're creating a natural disaster to get rid of a man made one…"

A howl made her open them again.

The winds were terrible- and they could barely see in the huge clouds that formed the phenomena to see the little figures still in the middle of it- the mutation was clearly alarmed however- and more howls as every piece of spare debris was seemingly being thrown at it at devastating speeds- pieces of flesh fell down- and a distinctive _wheeze_ issued- before its flesh seemed to contract… it was working.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT! GO BUBS! GO LITTLE BOY BLUE!" Buttercup cheered out loud.

"Pinky!" She stopped her cheering and whipped around, Brick was no longer looking at the battlefield but instead skyward. She followed the gaze and found what he was looking at.

A lightning rod atop one of the buildings. Thin, sharp, nice and _pointy._

"Deflated or not – I say we still pop this fucking balloon."

"Agreed- and that was terrible." She giggled somewhat. He scowled and his cheeks seemed to go pink for a moment but he whipped around regardless.

"Buttercup!" She ceased in her cheering and turned to them,

"What is it?"

Brick merely pointed upwards- she followed it and then her mouth curled into a smirk.

"Gotcha Cap Boy!" She zipped upwards.

"Call the Blues in Pinky- I think its damaged enough."

She nodded, and whistled as loudly as she could. "BLUES! FALL IN!" The winds abruptly stopped- and the electricity fizzled out revealing her two very disheveled looking teammates who were nonetheless grinning from ear to ear even as they rejoined them. A loud _crack_ echoed and her sister hoisted the lightning rod- now make shift javelin over her head.

"BUTTERCUP NOW!: Brick roared.

The mutant severely deflated and its spikes falling off its rotting flesh now faster than it could hope to recover from had no chance. Her sister's expert throw pierced through its flesh straight through- and an ominously familiar rumbling began.

"Ah… fuck." Brick muttered before he pulled his hood up and shoved hers' up as well. Bubbles groaned and covered her eyes- Boomer lowered his goggles with a moan. Their hoods had already long gone up.

_SPLAT_

Oh… that smell was vile. Ugh… just… _why?_

"Why… do they _ALWAYS_ explode!?" Buttercup threw a piece of rotted flesh off her shoulder with disgust as she floated down to meet them back on the ground.

"The Butch is getting _real_ sick of this shit!" Another piece of flesh.

"You've only had to deal with it for a few months! Stop complaining!" This time the chunk of rotted pufferfish entrails hit the unfortunate Rowdyruff boy in the face.

"Oh you did _not_ just throw fucking fish guts at me woman!" He roared and Blossom barely avoided the barrage from the war that ensued.

Ugh.

"Oh Boomie… you were so cool out there! Oh let me get those silly." Bubbles giggled- Boomer's goggles had apparently become hopelessly tangled in his hair.

"All in a day's work milady- I am after all a _hero_ ain't I?" He chuckled.

"Oh my hero! My dashing blue knight! Wait- Ew don't kiss me silly I'm all covered in icky fish stuff!" Bubbles' giggles only increased as the blue Rowdyruff embraced her and hoisted her in the air-

"Ah but for a job well done doesn't a knight deserve his fair lady's favor?" He continued kissing her sister's face.

"Hee Hee! Boomie! Stop, stop! Silly! Boomie!" he hoisted her up higher with little feet kicking wildly as their laughter only grew louder.

She smiled.

"Job well done." She turned, he folded his arms and flashed her a smirk. "You'd think these mutants would learn. Don't fuck with the X' team it won't end well for you." He shrugged.

She frowned. "They're hardly coherent enough to understand anything about what's happened to them Brick." the flesh was putrid and odd… This was… slightly bubbling. That was a new phenomenon. Maybe she could-.

"Pinky?"

As soon as she knelt down to pick up a sample however- trusty baggie ready…

It of course… had already dissolved.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Damn it…_

She felt another squeeze on her shoulder. He had knelt to join her.

Words weren't needed. She could already hear the sirens approaching.

"Time to go Pinky." He murmured but grimaced then. Her eyes shot to his arm.

Heavily bruised and bleeding from the under arm-. She clenched her fist.

_Reckless… noble… fool._

-IV-

Mr. Walter being the near living saint he was allowed them all to reconnaissance in the auto shop.

 _Not_ that it was open for business anyway- seeing as half the place was covered in rotted fish flesh and ugh- he was gonna hurl. Seriously. This shit reeked. _Reeked!_

His overly sensitive nose which was both a blessing… and a fucking curse was not happy at the moment. Thus Brick's stomach wasn't happy at the moment. His gut lurched again, okay… this had to go.

Scratch yet another work shirt out of Brick's wardrobe… _forever._

Another example of his teacher's near sainthood- he kept extra work shirts in the breakroom for his staff in case of emergency. Usually they were intended to cover for oil spills like say before a family dinner or big date after work… but mutated fish guts merited the same sort of emergency in Brick's opinion.

He buzzed his lips and fished out his phone from his work bag- what was the local media saying about this one he wondered…

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

He looked up and saw the single most Godly sight on this Earth.

"Here you go hon. Drink up."

Janey Believe was also a living saint Brick had come to discover. Always there with a bright and… disturbingly familiar grin- again… how Brick had never put two and two together before he hadn't the foggiest- this lovely woman was always at the aftermath of these days with some much needed pick me up's after a long… weary battle.

He took a gulp of his coffee- with just the right amount of bitter edged with a tang of sweet from the mocha, Janey's coffee was truly the elixir of the Gods.

"Thanks." He breathed. "You're aware you're a saint correct?"

She chuckled, "I do what I can Brick."

"What's the damage on the café?"

She shrugged, "Minor- nothing some elbow grease and putting that son of mine to work won't cure."

He took another long sip of this elixir of the Gods, "Let me know if you guys need some help."

"That's very much appreciated Brick, thank you." She beamed.

"Hey, anything to make sure Townsville's best coffee shop is back up and running soon as possible."

She beamed, "Well I'll be sure to keep that in mind- oh dear." She grimaced at the loud torrent of _weeping_ that suddenly seemed to erupt from the back of the shop.

"Monster insurance!? W-What!? What's that?! H-Huh!?"

"Oh poor thing. She'd only just gotten into town when her car broke down… I don't think anyone warned her about this… uh problem of ours.." She cleared her throat. "Excuse me Brick." She hurried away towards the woman in absolute hysteria about apparently not having "monster insurance" or even having any clue what that even was…

_Cripes… Welcome to Townsville._

He took another sip. Mmm… mocha.

Another set of footsteps.

Mmm…. Strawberry…

He opened an eye lazily but she brushed right past him… and…. oh right…

He wasn't being spoken to because he had breached protocol and not worn his uniform to a monster fight.

And he was also a " _reckless cad who was going to get himself killed someday and would have no one to blame but himself and he was an idiot and a fool and- and-_!"

He'd gotten a makeshift shower courtesy of her ice breath and then she'd gone storming off.

Who needed a glass? Pinky had her own "splash with water routine" down pat.

The rest of the team was apparently staying out of it. Including those traitorous fools he was unfortunate enough to have to call brothers.

Especially the beanpole.

Oh no. he was just _laughing_ his skinny ass off over there. Brat. See if Brick covered for his sorry ass next time he fucked up with the blonde.

Nope. He could just lament his own stupidity while Brick just sat and _laughed._ See how he liked it!

… And she couldn't stay mad forever anyway.

They were partners.

She wanted any more "lightning twists" or whatever the fuck those two dumb blondes called that new move of theirs this week- or a nice handy "shell shield" – ugh seriously his brother was such a fucking dumb ass sometimes- but anyway she wanted those nice handy moves on her side- she was stuck with the bludgeoner.

Rowdyruff Boys were a set. You either get all three or none.

So…

She'd come around… it wasn't like Brick had _really_ done anything wrong anyway! He'd done his hero duty! He'd saved some sniveling little brat and gotten covered in fish guts! The least she could do is be grateful for _that!_

He took another sip. Yep. She was completely in the wrong here. Brick had done nothing wrong.

"E-Excuse me?"

… Speaking of sniveling trouble making brats who had landed Brick in the fucking doghouse.

"What kid?"

He was a scrawny thing. Clutching the sorry remains of what had once been one of those foolish comic books.

And he had unnervingly big brown eyes.

And they were creepily focused on Brick.

Like… not even looking at him. No this child was _gaping._

As he had been from a distance for the last… ten or so minutes.

…Whatever. Brick had no time for annoying children who had horrible timing when being captured by mutated sea creatures. A flash of pink and red caught his eye- she was in conversation with a few civilians and she was still pointedly ignoring him.

"U-Um… Um…"

… Wonderful not only was this child a troublemaker but he was also incapable of coherent speech. And people wondered why Brick had such a dislike of children.

Especially ones who kept fucking gaping at him like some kind of creepy frog! Seriously- the jaw was down and everything! What the fuck!? Where was that harridan at- come and collect your creepy child!

She was still over there sobbing- apparently she'd had a very bad day. Shame that.

… That's it.

"Okay… kid… why do you persist in staring at me!? It's creepy cut it out!" He stormed away.

…and the child followed. Brick paused. The kid paused. Brick sidled to the right. The kid sidled to the right. Brick was… confused. He raised an arm slowly.

Again the tiny human mirrored his every move.

_What… the fuck?!_

Brick suddenly heard familiar lilting laughter, she was covering her mouth and her shoulders were shaking.

 _Cripes…_ He inhaled sharply and turned stiffly to the _still_ gaping brat.

"Can I... Help you small... Child?" He said through grit teeth- perhaps humoring the child… would make it go away.

"You, You-?!" The child was practically gasping for breath and clutching his comic like no tomorrow. That labored breathing was also slightly worrisome... Did he have asthma...? Brick blinked. Uh…?

The child continued to hyperventilate. Cripes. Just what Brick needed- a comatose kid in his garage... and stop laughing damn it! What was so funny!?

"Okay kid... Calm the heck down before you-."

"YOU FLEW!" He suddenly yelled at that obnoxiously high pitched volume only miniature humans seemed capable of reaching.

Cripes... And again WHAT. WAS. SO. DAMN. FUNNY?!

The child continued staring up at him with huge brown eyes and a slowly lowering jaw. Brick only blinked and then sighed,

"Yes I possess that ability- go back to your mommy."

" YOU'RE A SUPERHERO!"

"... That could be argued yes- again is your mother not looking for you-?"

Okay Walter's Auto was a hot bed of activity right now but...

Kimberly O'Donnell was alas… still obviously trying to discern what kind of "twilight zone" she had apparently ended up in with Janey Believe patting her hand soothingly while Walter was patiently walking her through the insurance paperwork for... That poor mutilated machine.

"Monster insurance?!" She yelped.

"It's a staple of Townsville living Miss O'Donnell." Janey murmured.

"But... But I've only been... I've only been here for-." Her gaze went to the click on the wall. "Three... Hours..." She moaned and her head in her hands Janey continued patting her hand serenely. "Giant pufferfish... Flying teenagers... Flying teenagers who make tornadoes and control lightning..." She was still clearly in a daze. "What's next!? Some kind of- of talking dog!?"

"Hi how are you!" The little black and white Dog snug in Bubs arms as she removed pieces of pufferfish gunk off its fur beamed.

Her face went a scalding white before she practically jumped into Walter's flustered grip.

"WHERE AM I!?" Cue hysterical weeping. And Brick's increasingly embarrassed – _smitten-_ shop teacher could only awkwardly pat her back.

Bubbles blinked and then set the smirking pup on the ground. "That wasn't nice and you know it." She scolded quietly. The dog -just another failed science experiment apparently from TVSU biology labs who... Apparently had decided life better was better as a dog versus a human - go figure. –Still snickering the talking canine only sauntered away as this Kim woman proceeded to turn Mr. James Walter into a tomato more and more.

Heh, heh. Karma's a bitch ain't it Teach- that'll teach him to make fun of Brick for his own... Slightly miniscule, barely discernible hardly worth mentioning... Little crush on... Pinky.

Look at him! A grown ass man and there he was blushing and sputtering like... Like some kind of sissy-!

Wait _sissy!?_

Cripes... Brick needed help...he hadn't used that term since-… since he was a kid… UGH!

**Brain Damage: 4,996**

**Brick: Look who's talking "sissy".**

Brick scowled and slapped his brow. And then saw the creepy child was _still_ staring at him. Could Brick's afternoon now get _any_ worse!? UGGGGGHHHHHHH!

"Okay… Kid I'm trying to be nice here- what do you want!?" He hissed.

The comic was shoved upwards. He was still hyperventilating. Seriously… did Mommy have the inhaler in her beg or something!? What was- Yes… he could see this was a comic book. He had no interest in Major Glory- that was Boomer's department. Why was said comic book being shoved in Brick's face!?

"W-Will you… will you s-sign my comic book Mr. Fire?"

… Fire? What? Why… would Brick sign a comic book?

"Uh… why would I-?"

"Of course he will sweetheart!" He blinked, Pinky was suddenly behind him and beaming- "He'd be more than happy to! Wouldn't you Brick?"

… What happened to not speaking to him? Guess Brick was off the hook.

She was digging through her pocket and suddenly thrust a pen into Brick's hand. The kid's eyes widened and he gasped.

"R-REALLY!? Oh wow! Thank you Mr. Fire!"

She beamed more. Brick was still confused but the kid just kept on blabbing even as Brick looked for a blank page to err… sign his name? Why was he doing this again?

"Are you really a superhero!? How long have you been a superhero!? Do you have comics too! Can I read your comic! How come I never heard of you!? Do you have a hall of justice like the justice friends? Do you know Major Glory! How come you don't have a cool costume like Major Glory? Do you have a cape! Is it in the laundry? Wait do superheroes do their own laundry?"

"Oh yes he _does_ have his own uniform he just persists in choosing not to _wear_ it."

Well… So much for that theory. She was giving him a pointed look. He cleared his throat and scribbled his name quickly.

"Right… yeah- okay kid uh… here you go." It was practically snatched out of his hand and once again the kid was practically hyperventilating! The hell was going on here?

She was laughing again, and Greg turned to her then- his eyes were practically shining and suddenly the hyper active far too loud child seemed to hide behind said comic book, his face was pink again and… she knelt to his level- he peeked up from behind his stupid comic and she beamed.

Brick did not like this child.

"You were very brave out there Greg." She said softly.

"I-I was?" More shiny eyes. One could almost see the hearts in the brat's eyes. "Y-You really think so Miss Blossom?"

She nodded with another laugh. "Indeed you were Mr. _Fire_ here thinks so too don't you?"

His tear stained shirt told a very different story. He shrugged, "You were okay."

She flashed him an irritated but the kid didn't seem fazed. If anything he looked more love-struck.

"M-Mr. Crimson Fire told me to be brave so I was!"

Again… Crimson Fire…?

This seemed to amuse her more. "Yes well _Crimson Fire-."_ She began.

_That's not my name…?_

"Crimson Fire is a very brave individual himself- even if he's far too reckless for his own good sometimes." The smile was constant but Brick still felt the chill in the air. He was a dead man. She patted the little boy on the head before she stood back up, "In fact-Greg, Mr. Fire and I have superhero things to discuss so…" She smoothly removed the comic from Brick's hand and handed it to the clearly infatuated child. "Why don't you go show this to your mommy okay?"

"Okay Miss Blossom! MOMMY! LOOK WHAT I GOT!Mommy real life superheroes live here! A REAL LIFE SUPERHERO!" The kid sped off and she giggled,

"My name's not Crimson Fire…" He muttered.

"He probably heard you talking on your headset and assumed it was your "superhero identity" "

"But it's not."

"Brick- he's little- he doesn't know any better. Though…" Her chuckles began again and suddenly he felt a cool breeze right in his ear, "I think someone might have a little fan." He froze but then she sighed. "Come with me Ruff."

Strawberry… Strawberry ice cream… lips… way too close… to skin… way too…

Cripes…

**Brain Damage: 4, 997**

**Brick: It's rather impolite to compare a young lady to a decadent sweet without her permission just to let you know.**

His brain was clearly having a field day- so much so that he barely realized he was being pulled along until the sun was in his eyes. He blinked it away- she looked at him over her shoulder- a copper eyebrow raised when a loud crash ensued- followed by an argument. Butch had apparently dropped a car… he rolled his eyes.

Fool.

He felt another tug on his hand and he followed dumbly behind her, joining her in the air as she ascended up towards a nearby building roof.

"Pinky-."

She put a hand up and folded her arms.

"Do I at least get some points for saving the kid and his screech queen of a mother?"

Silence.

"Guess not." He finally mumbled.

One icy look however made him cease and strangely enough she raised her arm. He flinched. That… was a nasty bruise. Those didn't belong on Pinky… he was more irritated than before he hadn't been able to turn the fucker into fried fugu before they'd popped it.

"The EMT says I was lucky- if I hadn't been wearing my under armor I'd likely have needed a skin graft." She murmured. He flinched again. Fucker. Again the fire breathing- would have been so very satisfying life was unfair sometimes.

"We don't just wear our uniforms for show Brick… you know that."

"Pinky I didn't have-."

"You're correct, little Gregory and Miss O'Donnell didn't have time to spare- however upon ensuring their safety _you_ did. We would have been fine in the two or so minutes it would have taken you to put your protective gear on."

_But… you were still out there._

"Ruff… you were being far too reckless! _AGAIN!_ " She tapped her fingers again and scowled.

_What if Butch hadn't gotten there in time? Someone had to get to you…_

"How many times must I get this through to you Brick- I'm not… I'm not trying to be some kind of… I don't know… a nag or anything like that just…"

_You're not nagging… I know I broke protocol…_

Her face fell.

"Or perhaps I am…" She sighed, "Brick… please don't take this as me scolding you for your actions- you did what a hero must and you should be proud of yourself truly but…" Her voice trailed and then her gaze seemed to focus on his hand before she sighed again. "Please tell me you at least told the EMT you cut your hand on a questionable piece of metal."

He chuckled, "I didn't even trust that heap of junk in my car shop Pinky- course I told em' they gave me the Tetanus shot don't worry." She sighed in relief this time.

"Well despite the fact you seem incapable of putting on a few simple pieces of clothing for your own good at least you understand the merits of modern medicine." She laughed slightly but frowned, he stiffened as she was suddenly right in front of him and her hands trailed his shirt.

_How is it even… possible to have skin that soft…?_

She adjusted his shirt collar. "Because frankly Ruff- despite all your efforts to the contrary… I'd prefer not to have to lead the team alone…" She murmured- another tug and his collar was set to rights and he met that cerise gaze evenly. "The press will want a statement. And they'll surely want to hear from the hero of the hour." She patted his shoulders and moved back slightly her head cocked to the side- she made a little tutting noise and she stepped forward again- those slim fingers crept towards his shirt pocket and then his glasses were pushed into his hand.

"One must always look their best for the media Ruff." She said softly with a little approving nod before she turned around.

"Though… I… I will say this Brick… that… was one of the bravest things I've ever seen."

Before he could say anything however the pink flash erupted and Brick was left just… standing on the rooftop.

He looked down at the frames still nestled in his palm.

Then slowly slipped them on.

-IV-

" _ **Footage from yesterday's daring rescue by our own Brick Jojo has taken the internet world by storm- this brave young man's heroic actions have been called by many –"heroism at its finest" and has apparently garnered up quite a bit of social media buzz as well-."**_

Wasn't that the understatement of the year…? She sighed as her phone buzzed again with the _latest_ deluge of notifications.

_Oh my God so hot!_

_Did you see him holding that adorable little kid! So cuuuuuute!_

_Brick Jojo is the hottest guy on the planet!_

_MARRY ME!_

She rolled her eyes at that one- perhaps she should just unsubscribe or whatever from this X' Team fan page Robin ran on Faceplace: the "Official" home of all X' Team news and announcements!

The video was terrible quality- probably from a cell phone- and one could barely see what was going on-you could see his mouth moving and him cursing out the mutation at random intervals… she giggled at that… Brick did have a bit of temper but she highly doubted the behemoth had understood what the middle finger meant.

Nonetheless… ten thousand likes. Not bad Ruff. She giggled again. This was likely Brick's worst nightmare. _Paparazzi._

She'd warned him. She giggled for the third time when he kicked one of the spikes completely out of spite and not aiding the situation at all but it had apparently made him feel better because he flipped it off again before zipping towards his heroic rescue.

She giggled for the _fourth_ time.

Strange… she ought to stop doing that. Very unprofessional. It wasn't _that_ funny.

" _OW! Cripes! That's it you son of a-!"_

Giggle. Okay maybe that was.

"Morning Bloss!" She looked up and Robin quickly looped their arms together. "Holy shit girl that was hell of a fight man I was on the edge of my seat the whole time!"

"Though I'm sure you were also taking notes no? For the "official" recap?" Blossom shook her head slightly as the brunette beamed.

"But of course- the X' Team's brand and image _is_ my responsibility of course."

"You know I still am trying to remember when you were given that role." Blossom nonetheless chuckled.

"Details, Details- you know you love me." She beamed.

"That I do my Tweety Bird." Blossom rolled her eyes then of course and smoothly backed away giving Michael room. Robin was wrapped in his arms- and the again Blossom averted her gaze politely while the two norms did their usual "morning greeting". Robin's cheeks were of course flushed a bright rose and Michael's grin was so wide it likely made his cheeks ache.

Ah love.

"Mikey… Mikey honey we're in school." He groaned and then slumped his shoulders.

"Ugh. We _are_ aren't we- damn it. Another week of educational imprisonment." He sighed dramatically as he put an arm around Robin's shoulders. Blossom raised an eyebrow,

"Says a future teacher." She quipped. He grinned and then smoothly put his other arm around Blossom's.

"Bloss, Bloss- there's a difference between being an inmate and a warden- you know?" She rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh… right I'll keep that in mind." She shook her head.

"But Tweety's right- that was hell of a fight, that new move of the Blues is something else."

"Mmhmm- buzz about that move is number two on the X' Team trending list as of this morning." Robin was reading off her phone. "And… number four on the TVHS social network."

"Robin how on earth do you find these things?" Blossom shook her head once more.

Robin Snyder was truly a "social" genius yes- her aptitude and uncanny ability to manage the so called "image" of an individual was remarkable- it was no wonder her campaigns to be student body president had been so wildly successful- her press skills were unmatched. Blossom was grateful for her help… even if at times her dear friend got a _little_ bit carried away.

But… nonetheless that little smirk on her far too conniving face was worrisome.

"Robin… what are you looking at?" She said slowly.

More snickers. Oh those didn't bode well for Blossom. Michael peered over her shoulder and his face fell.

"You gotta be-." He shook his head and then sighed. "Well fine." He tightened his grip on both shoulders. "They want to call me some kind of pimp again- sure whatever."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh you've got to be kidding me, that silly rumor is back _again?_ "

He shook his head, "Yep- two guesses on who's responsible for it."

Robin scowled, "He still won't give up? You're joking- that meathead doesn't actually think he has a chance does he?" She spat. "You've been a shoe in for captain since… like last year!"

"Yeah well apparently David fucking Graham thinks otherwise- so destroying my rep will at least in his pitiful little excuse of a brain- make _him_ captain- give me a fucking break. Fucking shithead."

Robin exchanged a look with her, "You're awfully calm Michael." Blossom murmured.

"Course I am- I'm in public." He grinned. "He might get a stick in the face by accident but-."

"Michael…"

He sighed, "Bloss…I know- I'll be a good boy. He pisses me the fuck off but whatever." A buzzing of lips. "I'm just sick of this whole thing- seriously- don't be jelly because the loveliest ladies at Townsville High happen to like to hang around me for some strange reason."

"Dear God never talk like that again." Blossom shook her head though she felt her lips curl. Robin bumped him with her hip.

"The rumor mill is a delicate organization Mikey- things like "boy girl friendships" are foreign deities to them- but hey- your "man" points are bound to go up- nailing the class of 2011 president  _and_ the Pink Puff- who wouldn't want a guy like that running the Townsville Briners?" She rolled her eyes.

"I am _not_ a pimp." He whined.

"You've certainly got the walk down." Blossom snickered.

"Again- demonizing my natural swagger- the indignity of it all." His foot caught that one crack in the tile of course and he stumbled.

"Oh yeah- swagger alright. Uh huh." Michael was the world's biggest klutz on anything that wasn't on ice.

"Ah shut up." More giggles. She caught some looks in their direction. Ugh… how far had it spread this time?

Their English class at least seemed immune to it. She slipped in her seat but strangely Robin took the far right seat leaving Michael the middle… Uh oh. That shared smile on those brunette's faces. That did _not_ bode well for Blossom's well-being.

"So! Bloss- you know fish fights aside there's _another_ event buzzing on Social Media lately."

Again… that smile was dangerous. She began unpacking her bag

"Yes?"

"Townsville's own Sweetheart Valentine's Day Carnival." Robin chirped from next to him.

"They really need a new name." He muttered.

"Trademarked honey- so… Bloss you gonna go?" She was far too eager. What was she up to?

"I… haven't decided yet?"

Ah yes… Townsville's own annual "sweetheart" extravaganza- the city's candy making days may have been over but some traditions remained. And this was one of them. Townsville Common was transformed into a wonderland of pink, red, white- hearts and lace- and all the nauseating trademarks of this holiday. Ferris wheel, Midway- the works.

Yet Bubbles had dragged them to every single one without fail. Buttercup had indulged her for the litany of chocolate and the midway plus those carnival rides that Blossom seriously questioned their mechanical integrity every year

Oh and of course there was that _other_ thing.

The local lore- legend really.

Supposedly if one were to find love at the carnival- no specifics of course on what merited the "finding" of love of course, God forbid that little detail be of any importance, were they supposed to "meet" for the first time, declare their love? Propose? Kiss? - But regardless of "how", if one were to find "love" at the carnival…

Than they'd never be apart for another.

Foolishness of course but her sister had nonetheless always been so very _eager-_ perhaps she had hoped to bump into Boomer.

That was a distinct possibility.

Blossom on her end would tag along of course- she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't from either of her sisters or these two _Norms_ over here. Not that Blossom wasn't immensely happy for her two dearest friends in all the world here but… this time Blossom really _would_ be the third wheel of sorts. This time last year after all, Robin had still been stammering her "words of love" shakily in Blossom's vanity mirror- and then not a few hours later she'd be calming an equally panicked Michael who was more or less doing the same thing- only using his innocent dog as an unfortunate guinea pig.

" _B-Bloss! I can't do this! She's gonna think I'm a freak! A FREAK!"_

" _Yes you can Michael…"_

" _N-No I can't!"_

" _Michael. With all due respect calm down before you owe your mother new dishware."_

" _What? Oh… Oh fuck!"_

The crash had been ominous. Michael Believe was lucky Blossom had so many "favors" she could call in at this point they had been able to replace all of Janey Believe's beloved porcelain with identical matches within two hours.

She'd gotten free cinnamon rolls for a month and these two lovesick fools had declared their love at the very top of the Ferris wheel like Robin had always dreamed. -Properly this time of course- apparently " _I WAS GONNA GET EATEN THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"_ negated any spur of the moment decisions on Mr. Believe's end and weepy "last words" from Miss Snyder's.

A true romance story. Bubbles had swooned and even Buttercup had pretended there'd been dust in her eye. Blossom personally thought the "about to be eaten by an irate parrot fish" had more of an edge but if Robin chose to call that the moment her love story's beginning… who was Blossom to stop her?

Thus…

All's well that ends well of course but again…she had no real desire to attend this event to be a third wheel- she didn't want to intrude- despite their gentle protests to the contrary she knew that's _exactly_ what she would be this time.

Robin sighed deeply, "Bloss you can't just not go, no offense but Bubsy won't allow it you know that."

"Bubbles will be far too distracted with Boomer." Let's see. Supposedly they were being assigned a project today. So… notebook- pens.

"Well yeah I know that but… c'mon girl you can't _not_ want to go- you love the Ferris Wheel! Mikey back me up here!" She shook his shoulder. He was still grinning that scary grin that made her blood freeze- that look _never_ boded well for her.

"Tweety of _course_ she's coming, don't worry."

"Michael... I'd prefer not to intrude on you two's-."

He waved off her protests, "You won't be- I got the perfect solution after all." He grinned wider. Oh God. That was a bad thing. He folded his hands under his chin. "Why not have Jojo come along with us eh Bloss?" He winked.

The world shifted and her chest clenched.

_Why… that… little-!_

Robin's grin was suddenly just as devious. " _Great_ idea honey! Hey it's even this year then! We won't have to rock paper scissors who rides alone on the coaster for once!"

"I-I never had a problem with it! You two were the ones who insisted on making things "fair" and… and…I highly doubt… Brick… would want to be a fourth wheel to you two."

Again with the smiles. Sure enough Michael tilted his head innocently, "Who said he'd be a _fourth wheel?"_ Another snicker and Robin giggled again.

… Pens. Pens, notebook- now where was The Iliad, it wouldn't do to be without the book they'd only just been assigned especially if a project was being assigned today for it-.

"You can ignore me all you want but he's still coming with us."

"And what if he says no."

"He won't. Trust me. In fact- well speaking of - HEY JOJO!"

"Michael!" She hissed, Brick however whipped around clearly startled having just entered the classroom, of course Mr. Believe gave an oh so innocent "little wave", and his grin only increased as Brick grew more confused- though Blossom's head going into her desk probably didn't help that either.

"The hell you yelling about Believe- I'm right here!" He folded his arms.

"Why not sit up here with us today instead of being all by your lonesome back there. There's a seat open next to Bloss you know."

_Oh… Oh I hate you. You slimy little toad see if I save your sorry ass the next time you break Mommy's dishware!_

"Won't Kellan care?"

"Seats aren't officially assigned remember- we switch all the time. C'mon Dude _joiiiiin ussss_." He wiggled his fingers mockingly.

"Don't call me dude-." The chair screeched and something poked her in the head. She looked up. "You okay Pinky?"

More snickers. Which turned into a grunt of pain. Sit next to the Puff. Stick your crooked nose in said Puff's business. Get a stiletto in the foot! Jack ass!

"Fine." She mumbled. "Tired."

He frowned, "You weren't up all night in that office again were you?" He murmured.

 _Yes._ "No." She yawned, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrow rose challengingly.

"Right… I'll pretend to believe that." He began unpacking all his things. She heard a muffled swear behind her- her usual neighbor was glaring at Brick.

"Hey Jojo! You're in my seat."

Brick continued writing his notes. "Seats ain't assigned. I can sit where I wish."

"I've been sitting there all year!"

"Change is good. I hear it's recommended actually- routine can become stagnant."

"That's _my_ seat!"

Brick clicked his pen and then turned, "The only reason you want it is because you try every class- and fail miserably by the way – to make an excuse to try to touch the Pink Puff's ass every time you "dropped" a pen. Your technique is terrible and your asinine attempts at wooing are worse. Find a new seat. This is now mine. In fact it's now mine for the rest of the year- Deal with it."

The kid had gone white and still grumbling obscenities stormed to the back.

"Son of a bitch I knew he was up to something." Michael hissed.

"Well that explains why he had such "butterfingers" creep." Robin muttered. "Well done _Mr. Hero."_

Brick shrugged, "It was getting annoying to watch. I'd been debating on talking to Kellan to get my seat changed anyway. Partners gotta look out for each other eh Pinky?" She felt her cheeks go warm again but she nodded. Another snicker but the brat had gotten smart and managed to wrench his foot out of the way in time.

"Thank you." She murmured. "I'd had suspicions he was… trying something like that especially after I declined his… date offers." He continued writing in his notebook.

"Mmm, because everyone knows that no means yes and no fucking way means I'm all yours to do as I see fit." He rolled his eyes and shook his pen with a frown.

"Out of ink?"

"Yeah, I go through these shitty things like nothing."

"Here." He eyed it dubiously. "It's not pink I promise." She giggled. Again… why was she just... _giggling?_ Was she channeling her inner Bubbles or something today! Thankfully he didn't seem to notice, he took the pen with a sardonic look.

"Thanks, I'd say I'll give it back but you know that never happens, I'll just buy you coffee later- call it even." He grinned and that odd feeling erupted in her stomach again. Do stop that!

"If you insist- you don't have to but-."

The pen touched her brow, "Well seeing as you're practically falling asleep at your desk I say a caffeine dose is not only merited but needed as well."

"… I'm not sleeping…." She mumbled.

"Yet."

"Shut up Ruff."

"Make me Pinky."

Their mock glaring match was interrupted by the appearance of their teacher- she swept in- "Ah yes, yes! Hello everyone!" She checked for a moment at Brick being in front but then shrugged slightly, "Well I hope you all have your copies of The Iliad with you today because today starts our unit on the genius of Homer!"

"Yay glorified poetry I can _hardly_ wait…" Brick muttered super low so obviously the teacher couldn't hear but Blossom certainly could! She kicked him slightly. Though she felt a kick back almost instantly. He was completely stoic and calm of course but she saw the curve of that arrogant smirk lining his face.

_Cad._

"But in the scheme of things ladies and gentlemen, The Iliadat the crux is one of the world's most beloved "epics"- so not only will we be studying this masterwork but we will be looking into mythology and what makes a "legend". Thus our first project of the new quarter-."

Groans erupted. Ms. Kellan and her… projects were rather tiresome. Brick looked especially perturbed.

"Ah now, now, I think you'll like this one."

"Fat chance." Brick once again muttered far too low for normal humans to discern.

"In teams of two, you will choose either a traditional "myth" or another example of an epic- before you ask no you may not choose Beowulf, any works already covered in your freshman year are not eligible." More groans. " As I was saying you and your partner will choose a myth or subject, analyze it and present to the class your findings- Now… beyond the usual format- a summary, an analysis of characters and themes this is where the project gets interesting- what makes this piece a myth? Why has it withstood the reaches of time? In your opinions why was this written?"

She saw Michael straighten up. Of course. Their own resident historian. Not just of the school but of the world in general. No doubt he already had a litany of ideas already. Well whoever was his partner would be all set. No doubt Robin was thrilled.

Though… she gave a side glance. He was busy writing notes already. For all his complaining under his breath, nevertheless he was clearly thinking of ideas. She saw a few titles in his neat blocky handwriting on the edge of the page.

"Now be creative! Think outside the box- there are more "myths" than the Greek ones after all!"

A few titles were crossed out at that. She took a peek at his little list.

_Epic of Gilgamesh._

_Norse mythology – Loki and such?_

Her eyebrow rose. He caught her eye and then wrote something quickly.

_Partner?_

Her own reply was a little too swift for her dignity to recover from.

_Sure. I've never really read Norse mythology?_

He seemed to laugh at that.

_Not surprising. Good read though- I discovered it by accident- actually readable versus the flowery language too._

He gave her another smile. She smiled back.

"Now I have your partners right here-."

…Oh. Well. Never mind then. She shrugged, he only scowled.

"Timothy Horton…and" She flinched, he stiffened, "Kevin Chan."

Oh thank God. Note to self- never go anywhere near that boy again. The list was brief- a few people seemed to be happy but others were distinctly not.

This was going to be an interesting… class day.

"Robin Snyder…." Michael stood up straighter. "Blossom Utonium."

Oh… well that's better than nothing. They exchanged a look and a brief nod.

"Michael Believe…and… Brick Jojo."

… Oh dear.

Brick had gone stiff as a board. Michael was tapping his pen repeatedly on his notebook.

A few more students were assigned and then they were left to their own "independent study".

Robin waved sheepishly as Blossom switched seats.

"This should be… interesting." She muttered.

"What the assignment?"

"No… _that."_ She pointed with her pen.

"What do you mean?"

"Bloss…" She leaned over. "Let's face it… the two of them… make an _interesting_ combination." She flinched. A hissed argument had already begun. Oh lord… Michael did _not_ like being challenged in terms of what he perceived as _his_ subject- Brick didn't like being challenged in general.

"Indeed…" She muttered.

"Will Townsville survive the fall out you think…?" Another hissed argument- slowly growing louder.

"That… remains to be determined I'm afraid."

 **-** IV-

_**To: Blossy, BC, Robbi** _

_**From: Bubbles :D** _

_EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH IT'S ALMOST TOMORROW GIRLS!_

_**From: Robbi** _

_YAY : D_

_**From: BC** _

_Oh goody…_

_**From: Robbi** _

_Oh shush Buttercup! You know you love Hilwood Falls like the rest of us girly girls! XD_

_**From: BC** _

_I don't appreciate such slander – Mark might be fucking nice piece of eye candy but him and Clary just need to stop with the melodrama already…._

_**From: Robbi** _

_Uh huh. Suuuuuuuure you don't love it XD- So shall I provide the popcorn ladies as usual? Also- Where's our favorite pink Puff in this conversation?_

_**From: BC** _

_She's likely too busy on her phone doing "other" things. ;)_

_**From: Robbi** _

_Ahhhh…. My mistake. Hehehehe._

_**From: Bubbles : D** _

_: ? What are you girls talking about?_

_**From: BC** _

_Never mind sister dear._

_-IV-_

_**To: Bloss** _

_**From: Robin** _

_You know no matter how many times you watch it the video's going to remain the same you know :p_

_**From: Bloss** _

_I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about._

_**From: Robin** _

_Uh huh. Suuuuuure you don't. ;) Your sister says differently._

_-IV-_

_**To: Buttercup** _

_**From: Blossom** _

_STOP SPYING ON ME!_

_**From: Buttercup** _

_Not my fault you're obsessed._

_**From: Blossom** _

_I AM NOT OBSESSED! I WAS WATCHING TO TAKE NOTES!_

_**From: Buttercup** _

_Oh yeah I bet you were taking notes. Real "detailed" notes. ; P_

_**From: Blossom** _

_I hate you._

_**From Buttercup:** _

_Aww I love you too Big Sister. Kisses._

_**From: Blossom** _

_Brat_

_**From: Buttercup** _

_By the way- You totally just admitted you were watching Cap Boy's video again- that was mere speculation on my part with Miss Snyder. Thanks for the confirmation though! XD_

_**From: Blossom** _

_I…hate… you._

_**From: Buttercup** _

_XOXO_

_-IV-_

_**To: Tweety** _

_**From: Mike** _

_So you girls still doing that big sleepover tomorrow right?_

_**From: Tweety** _

_But of course! The season finale to end all finales is upon us! : D Laugh all you want but Clarissa and Mark are finally getting their shit together! It's only taken FOUR years! God._

_**From: Mike** _

_Mmm, yeah here's hoping it won't take our own resident "Clarissa and Mark" that long._

_**From: Tweety** _

_Oh… God. I hope not. Any luck babe?_

_**From: Mike** _

_Jojo… is far more stubborn than I thought- I was so sure the skating would do the damn trick but the ass seems to be even MORE determined now! Looks like I got no choice Tweety. I gotta bring "it" into play._

_**From: Tweety** _

_Oh God Mikey has it really come to THAT!?_

_**From: Mike** _

_Fraid' so my love. Much as I'm going to feel like a total ASS for it- Brick Jojo's left me no other option. -_-;_

_**From: Tweety** _

_You mean…?_

_**From: Mike** _

_Yep… It's time to bring in the ice cream…_

_-IV-_

There was one thing Brick needed to make abundantly clear to anyone who may have happened to be watching as he slipped through one of the many rooftop windows of Townsville High's skating rink later that Friday afternoon.

He was not a creep. He was not a stalker.

He was simply respecting her right to privacy. She didn't want him to know she was some kind of closeted Olympic figure skater. No problem. Brick completely understood.

Thus she'd _never_ know he was here.

His handy floating abilities made his entrance completely silent- even as he closed the window he had managed in his genius to have figured out a way long ago of muffling the slam of that loosened pane he had discovered completely by accident and by no means looking for a secret way in so as not to alert her to his presence and thus alert her to the fact he was here watching her and… oh dear God he sounded like Mojo.

_Cripes. Idiot._

He set his bag down and found his usual perch on the highest bleacher conveniently next to the over large…sort of obnoxious 'Townsville Briners' 1985 championship banner hanging off the wall…. Which was also easy to duck behind if… ever needed.

Not… that it ever had been… not that Brick was some kind of creepy stalker watching her or anything.

See… this was a necessity really. After the "Lenny episode" it was better for Brick to be able to keep more of an eye out for his lovely-…. Err… for Pinky. Who knows how many creepy… weirdos had some kind of figure skating fetishes in this city…?

Like… a certain Red Rowdyruff Boy but he didn't count. No. Not at all this was pure necessity on Brick's part to ensure his counterpart's well-being at all times!

He continued watching as the pink puff skated along on the ice…no… this wasn't skating. No… they were… other skaters were far too… stiff- robotic in their movements…

Whereas she….

She danced upon the ice –carefree with not a single worry in the world the moment those pristine ivory skates graced her feet: she was no longer the Pink Powerpuff commander and leader. She was no longer just the most brilliant and beautiful girl in Townsville.

No… at that moment… at this very moment Brick had discovered she was nothing short of an ethereal being. A Goddess having descended amongst mere mortals to honor them with her otherworldly beauty and grace. As she flew in the air of her own accord and landed back on the ice with a nonchalant smile and musical laughter in her wake he found himself quietly laughing with her.

Another leap and she bent over sticking her foot in the air as she glided along: She was speeding up, he knew what was coming and sure enough she flew clear in the air again- spinning and landing a perfect double axel and that lilting laughter echoed through the stillness of the rink.

Her sanctuary. Her haven.

One… he knew… he really should stop invading. Every time he did this he swore it would be the last. He would watch her one last time- fix the sight into a permanent memory he would fight to keep for the rest of his life… and then he would be transfixed again. So completely mesmerized by the living work of art he had discovered… like one of those so called masterpieces that some could stand in front of for hours- and simply be content with that.

Which… he was? He knew he wasn't supposed to be here. She'd be mortified, angry and more than likely creeped out by the fact he had been watching her… all these weeks.

After all...her initial reaction back then when he had come to the single most earth shattering realization of his life hadn't been good. Her screech had been harsh, her cheeks had burned and down on the ice she'd gone. Eyes huge and frightened- And then that X' alert had come…and well… he didn't remember much of that fight to be honest… though Tweedle Dum had been annoyingly sticking to him like glue… apparently making sure Brick didn't… fly into something…

Bah. The idea. Of course Brick had been one hundred percent focused on the battle…

… It was… the aftermath where Brick… had realized… he was in trouble.

Big. Trouble.

She had ended up covered in grime. All of them had… but… even covered head to toe in… what had apparently once been a mollusk of some sort- Brick honestly didn't care to remember – why she persisted on identifying the abominations he had no idea. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism?

But… he digressed… because even then… in that single… moment… covered head to toe in sea mutant unmentionable… he had realized… that Blossom Marie Utonium… was the most beautiful girl not only in this city…

But on this earth.

Her eyes had shone with triumph- sparkling like the rare pink diamonds that graced the throats of royalty: She had taken the wild crowds and cheering with the dignity of a queen- a royal wave and Brick…

Brick had only been left… watching her.

How could… how could he never have noticed it before!? The sheer… grace… dignity… presence this incredible woman had- she was… she was true… living…

Perfection.

Whether it be on the battlefield. In the streets of the city. In the halls of this educational facility- all watched her – men, women, children, they all watched the Commander and Leader grace them with her presence and those same unworthy souls would simply fall to their knees in adoration of their warrior goddess who protected this city with every fiber of her heart, body, and soul.

And now Brick Anthony Jojo… the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and her so called "co-leader"… was left to join them in their worship.

They had never spoken of what he had seen before that battle in this very same rink... and the next day in school she had been cheerful and completely at ease with him… but Brick couldn't put what he had seen past him.

He had tried to forget. He really had. Respect her privacy. Her obvious sanctuary… hell he had one in his workshop why couldn't she have one here?

But then he had seen her sneaking around the courtyard one day after his shop class had let out early- he'd known where she was going: And like some kind of creep he had however unconsciously followed…

And thus here he was.

He couldn't look away. He couldn't stop watching. She was simply too beautiful… he wondered idly if this was how literary "heroes" were supposed to have felt before their lives were completely and irrevocably turned upside down.

How Jay Gatsby had felt his life come full circle upon seeing Daisy Buchannan again. How Count Vronsky had seen Anna Karenina and his entire world had come to a screeching halt. How Pip had felt his heart leap when casting his gaze upon Estella for the first time in that debilitated mansion…

How Tony had been described as losing his very breath at the very sight of Marie's smile at the entrance to that old chateau. Brick had scoffed at that every time he had reread Broken all… for all the genius of Tristan Prince his romance had always… seemed slightly cliché.

And then Brick Anthony Jojo had seen Blossom Marie Utonium skating for the first time.

And along with his stolen breath she had glided off with his heart.

For that moment- that single awe inspiring moment was when Brick had realized that all those childish cliché "romance" moments he had scoffed at… hadn't even come close to the real thing. It was a feeling so intense yet so incredible at the same time: feeling one's heart flip, flop, and race before engulfing one into a permanent euphoria- as stunning as even the most potent opioid.

He was a man possessed. Addicted. Part of him longed nothing more than to race down these seemingly endless bleachers, engulf her in his arms and openly declare his absolute infatuation and admiration for his gorgeous counterpart and co-leader.

And then Brick would remember he actually _wasn't_ in some romance novel- go figure- and that such gestures in real life would only result in a stinging cheek and likely some kind of restraining order.

And so… Brick simply contented himself that this would indeed be the _last_ time he did this. That despite the fact that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen said ethereal beauty had no desire for him to know about her "dirty little secret" and thus he was _really_ breaching her privacy here and…

_Cripes. What the fuck is wrong with me…_

**Brain Damage: 4,998**

**Brick… Why…do you even bother at this point you fucking idiot.**

He could continue lying to himself. He easily could. He could say this was his last time in this rink, he could even mean it too. He had managed to quit…for a week and then he was right back here: his fix needed to be appeased he was too addicted for his own good.

And it made… no…goddamn… _sense._

Brick Jojo was if nothing a brilliant man. His genius was unparalleled after all.

But he was also in physical sense a sixteen year old boy. A sixteen year old boy with raging hormones and as much as he truly loathed to admit it: he was as equally capable of coming up with the vilest of filth to pollute his mind as loathsome as any that his idiotic younger brother did on a daily basis. A lot of it…okay _all_ of it involving this stunning ice queen here. He'd in his sick twisted mind see Blossom Marie Utonium sans clothes on a nightly basis: Most of the time his would be mysteriously missing as well. And predictable results would follow.

All that was well and good. Normal even if those god awful awkward as fuck Sex Ed pamphlets he'd reluctantly read in middle school were to be believed.

But no… oh no what wasn't normal was _this._ Whatever was happening here? In this rink. Where the object of his fantasies was decidedly _not_ naked and instead fully clothed- if not in multiple layers depending on the weather outside: Yet here he was more mesmerized, more engrossed and more drawn to this stunning beauty dancing upon the ice than he was by his sick sex crazed fantasies involving this same girl!

It made no sense. None.

Which was why really… this could be accounted as research. This whole… watching her skate without her knowledge thing: And… figuring out how in fact Brick had somehow developed a skating fetish seemingly overnight.

Though it _was_ quite something: To have taught herself all the major skating moves: of which there were dozens: the sheer amount of time and effort- some of those he had found videos of had been in training for years to master a trick: She had done it in months.

…And of course Brick… may have bookmarked a few websites to further understand the vocabulary and he could now name most if not all major jumps and figure skating maneuvers by sight alone. He was a naturally curious individual and he liked to know what he was watching.

Case in point another stunning Triple Lutz – perfect and effortless at least watching her one could think so. Though she was speeding up again, he stiffened he knew what was coming.

Up in the air she went- one. Two. And….

He flinched- back on the ice she went- bottom first. Still couldn't get that third spin on the axel. He folded his arms. She was obviously capable of it if she used her ability to remain in the air longer than most but that would obviously be cheating and Pinky would never do such a thing.

She was determined to land that jump naturally. She remained on the ice a little longer than usual: Had she fallen too hard? No… she got up in a huff and blew a stray piece of shining copper away from her lips and folded her arms in an adorable little pout. His mouth curled slightly, Pinky was not one that liked to be foiled- her determination was admirable- another one of the many things Brick had discovered he had come to admire if not adore in her.

… He was as bad as Tweedle Dum and worse he could see no way out. The longer this silly infatuation lasted… the more entrenched he became. Every day he said would be the last… and yet the next like clockwork he was here…again. He had stared hard at his reflection each night: inwardly scolding himself for being such a fool and threatening his partnership and alliance over a boyish hormone addled state of mind.

Besides… he'd… he'd already almost lost her. He… he couldn't risk… doing so again… in any way.

After all… that… that night…still haunted him.

He'd done the only thing he could. The only thing his numb with sheer _terror_ mind could perceive to do in those horrifying moments- the only choice he'd had.

It hadn't been… as the Tweedles were just so _fond_ of terming it… a kiss. It had been… sheer… _desperation._ He'd admit it… if only to himself.

He knew… he was going to lose her. It had been… his only choice.

He had poured every possible iota of heat he had in his body into her- inwardly begging for that chill he had felt consume his own throat to go away. To thaw. Part of him had feared he would accidentally burn those soft lips. And she'd felt so… fragile in his arms. The usual aura of strength and power that emanated from her very being. The unquestioned commanding presence- had been absent. She had just been so… still. Her eyes had remained closed and he'd feared that he would never see those breathtaking diamonds shine in his direction ever again.

That his failure… had cost him…

_Everything._

But then those eyes had opened. Slowly, almost timidly- and it had taken every ounce of his inner strength not to engulf her in his arms for real that time…

She had clung to him as if for dear life- pressed herself further into his hold- and he had in turn held her as if she were… something…as delicate as her porcelain skater. In and out of consciousness he had held her close- only reluctantly surrendering her upon reaching the outside and she'd been hastily given oxygen, and an IV had been started right in the ambulance- he should have gone back in to help Boomer- no doubt he'd need back up and Tricky had been and still was a wild card in all of this- but she'd caught his hand. He doubted she'd even realized what she was doing.

Nonetheless that weak grip on his hand had caused him to sink down and sit by her side. He should have gone back in to help… but he had instead stayed. It had only been a further ten… or maybe it had been twenty minutes- the night was still a blur: He briefly remembered Jenna Kawanzi going in to speak to him- Miss Bellum had come rushing forward- The Professor was waiting at the hospital- he himself had apparently and finally collapsed out of exhaustion- if not sheer relief upon word reaching him his daughters were finally safe and having spent… six straight days searching for the wretch.

Brick had taken in the information- the shit head's immediate transfer to an out of state facility… duly noted and what a relief. His ban from any sort of "link" to the girls from that day forward- another necessity that should have been implemented from day one of his initial incarceration in Brick's opinion but he didn't have a psyche degree- what did Brick know?

At least Jenna had agreed. Spunky lady that one- Glad Miss Bellum had been able to use her vast influence to more or less bully MCIPE into not only giving the girl her job back but a much deserved promotion to boot.

That had been… all well and good.

But all Brick had been able to focus on was her- barely conscious and even less lucid nonetheless he'd seen a glazed sort of focus in her eyes at a few points- and while weak that grip was nonetheless like glue. She wouldn't release him. Not… that he had wanted her to… either at that point.

Until the explosion that still explained he lack of a processing plant… good riddance… that building would have was forever cursed in Brick's opinion… he was an avid recycler now… he didn't want to give the city any reason to reopen that place if he could help it.

And then… just moments later… he'd finally come face to face with the wretch. Sporting little to no teeth, bleeding heavily and with Butch holding him at a particularly painful looking angle- Brick had moved in front of her- blocking his view of her- but it hadn't mattered: Those fanatical eyes had merely narrowed to slits- and then Lenny had just… smiled.

It had been the closest Brick had ever come to breaking the Rowdy Code…

Hopping down from that ambulance- following his enraged younger brother- catching a welcome sight of two blondes in the foreground nearest Buttercup- but he hadn't stopped to chat.

No… Brick had wanted blood at that point. Pure... fresh… _blood._

He had wanted to make that man suffer. He had resented the fact that the masked fool had beaten Brick to breaking his bones. He had clenched his own fists until they were white. Made himself speak calmly- he knew if he lost it the Rowdyruffs as a unit would have no choice but to break that code. Even Boomer… his usually laid back and somewhat of a pacifist brother… had wanted to kill.

Brick had wanted to singe the man's pasty flesh until it blistered. He had wanted to give Butch the signal and let the unpredictable Green Rowdyruff unleash the pure _rage_ he had been so obviously fighting off- the twitching in his left side had been near uncontrollable. He had wanted Boomer to release the anger he was still bottling up- holding inside for hurting the girl Boomer adored and hit him with a bolt of raw electricity so intense his insides would collapse and his heart would stop beating.

And he had almost given the order too.

Damaged Goods.

That excuse for a human… had called her… _damaged._ He had essentially forfeited his life within the course of two words.

Had she sensed his fury- his anger- his near madness himself, his beastly _rage_ that had made Brick want to rip that sorry excuse of flesh and bone limb from limb with his own bare hands- Or had it only been his imagination- when he had heard that tiny whisper of his name- that had stopped him at one punch. That after giving the shit head a quick crash course on the reality of the Pink Puff's unrivaled beauty and perfection he had curtly ordered the wretch out of his sight- an order that nonetheless Butch had been most put out by- Brick nonetheless had returned to her side- near delirious as she was she'd nonetheless latched back onto his hand.

Butch's whining had continued for the rest of the night- when he wasn't passed out in his little chair in the hall-between himself, Bubbles and the Professor the three more or less had apparently taken shifts by the Green Puff's bed- her candor and nonchalant air having nonetheless been hiding a dangerous shortness of breath: she had been hooked onto oxygen almost as soon as she had been placed into that hospital bed and soon had fallen fast asleep.

Brick had had his own awkward encounter with the Professor when he had come face to face with the completely exhausted man as she was rolled into an emergency CAT scan… Brick may have… thawed the ice… but they'd had no way of knowing the extent of the…. Damage in there. She had kept her death grip on his hand through the "ride" there and only when they wheeled her through those great big doors did she finally release him.

He hadn't even seen the man slumped over in a chair next to him when Brick had collapsed in his own chair. His eyelids had felt like boulders, barely staying up- He'd seen a blocky figure in the corner of his eye- but the next thing Brick knew the first light of dawn was shining through those big windows by the hall and a blanket had been placed over his shoulders.

A blanket that had… had a slight scent of pipe tobacco that was prevalent in the Utonium residence emanating from it.

Their "official" greeting from the Professor had been a few hours' later- emotional thanks and an apparent "welcome" into the Utonium family- with holiday invites for all- but there had been an odd look in the guy's eyes when he had shaken Brick's hand.

And that had been an awfully… hard grip. Despite the big smile.

He _knew._ He knew Brick had… feelings… for his eldest daughter and… God knows how much this _crush_ so called… was getting out of hand.

And if _anyone_ were ever to see what he had been reduced to- He Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, co-leader of the X' Team- the "bludgeoner" : Code named "Crimson Fire" – God damn it if anyone were to ever see this… ugh he'd never live it down.

Never.

Which was why Brick thanked whatever force if any that was up there that no one had yet discovered this dirty little secret of his!

… Well… _almost…_ nobody.

"Sup' Jojo!" It was a whispered greeting but of course Brick could still hear it. Speak of the devil.

Mike of course waved cheekily- thankfully Pinky had her headphones in and was lost in her skating world but nonetheless… Brick had been caught and so once again… it was time to go. He cast one more lingering look behind him- but nonetheless he lifted his backpack and floated cautiously off the bleacher and into the hooded sanctuary of the skate shop.

He raised a sandy eyebrow at Brick's approach.

"You didn't have to come in dude, just saying hi." He chuckled and lifted a cup- wiggled it meaningfully and at Brick's nod started up the hot chocolate machine. "I mean, you could always stick around...?"

"I'm not supposed to be here remember?" He grunted. The cocoa was weak. Believe had not inherited his mother's genius brewing skills in any way shape or form. Those grey eyes rolled dramatically and he sighed,

"Look- I'm trying okay? I don't know what her deal is with you seeing her skate-."

"She didn't even want me to _know_ Believe."

He frowned further, "Yeah… I know… its mad weird." He looked genuinely confused and tapped the counter listlessly, " I mean… she doesn't really like it when some of the more… obnoxious… meatheads I unfortunately have to call teammates are over there slobbering over the side watching her either but she doesn't I dunno- _freak_ like she did with you…. It's a mystery." He cradled his chin thoughtfully, "Very much a mystery."

"You know funny but that really _doesn't_ make me feel any better." Brick sipped his weak cocoa. "She acted like she'd seen some kind of boogie man." Another sip. Mike began to open his mouth but Brick cut him off, "I'm aware I'm not some platform shoe, leisure suit wearing Disco King, Believe." The idiot snickered.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but that's a good thing- I can't picture you in a-."

"I'll boil over your entire cocoa stash and you'll have to clean it up- remember that." Another sip and the kid clammed up.

It was same old, same old. The routine that had… strangely come about from Brick's slight…new obsession with figure skating. Of course the first time Brick had been "caught" he'd expected the worst- yelling, likely an attempted punch in the face.

But all the kid had done was roll his eyes, crook his finger, and had lead Brick to this same skate shop. And it had just… become some kind of odd routine since.

For all his being an annoying asshole. Believe was nonetheless… slightly tolerable of a person to spend time with Brick had come to discover. He actually possessed a capability to hold conversation- when he wasn't spouting off about some random historical shit that is. Seriously… the guy was a walking encyclopedia.

And… he had ended up being a… respectable resource for… other things Brick had found himself more and more curious about… lately.

Apparently his move to Townsville had been a few short weeks before Brick's first err… "birth"- thus with a few exceptions he'd more or less seen every major threat the girls had faced over the years- a reliable witness to the many… _many_ threats as Brick had discovered the Powerpuff Girls had faced and in some cases still did.

He didn't have first-hand knowledge obviously- but when Pinky proved infuriatingly silent about certain subjects- Brick had found this Mike Believe had been happy to fill in the blanks the best he could. Sometimes useful- sometimes not, nonetheless he'd proven himself… tolerable.

Though… in one major strike against the guy he still persisted in his foolhardy attempts to coerce Brick into… sticking around to speak to her. Which obviously Brick wouldn't do because… he was _not_ supposed to be here and just because… Pinky's usually near rabid hockey stick wielding guard dog was for some odd reason okay with Brick… somewhat… behaving in a way which could be misconstrued as err… never mind.

Point was the guy who normally chased off any male who so much as sniffed near Pinky didn't even bat an eye upon seeing Brick here.

It was… strange. His guard was always up around the hockey player for that reason- Mitch's words still rang through his head occasionally.

This… "Mike test" or whatever. No idea what it was still but… regardless he kept his guard up.

Despite him being a mere Norm… something about this kid… nonetheless still rattled Brick for some odd reason.

It was probably the eyes to be brutally honest. That shit wasn't normal. Brick had red eyes- but Brick also had been born in toilet. He had an excuse. Believe did not.

Seriously… Brick knew he must have been seeing things but sometimes he could just _swear_ this kid's eyes were changing color on him. From a bright silver to an almost milky white. It was _bizarre._ He'd heard of color changing phenomena… but nevertheless it was still… slightly disconcerting to see it sometimes.

Then again Brick would also see Pinky's beautiful pink irises sometimes turn into that deep magenta hue that while still stunning… was also still somewhat… err… frightening.

Not that Brick was the one who would get frightened but his foolish brothers had nevertheless expressed concern in the past for… Pinky's little… quirk.

So… guess in the scheme of things eyes changing color wasn't really the oddest thing Townsville High had ever seen. Probably why no one really reacted to either living mood rings.

Believe buzzed his lips and cracked his back slightly, before he peeked at his phone, "Whelp- time to pack up." He murmured and then flashed Brick a conniving grin.

_Here we go…_

"Listen Jojo- how's about you tell Bloss she's gotta vacate the ice now- I mean I'm just a norm and she was looking kind of "magenta: today if you know what I'm saying-."

"Nice try. She doesn't want me here- she sees me and you'll have a _real_ magenta moment in your nice rink."

"And yet you still persist in coming here?" He folded his arms and raised his eyebrow challengingly with a belligerent little smirk. He bristled.

"Shut the hell up. I'll be outside." He muttered. Another deep sigh.

"You know one of these days I'm going to make sure the back door is locked." He called as Brick made a beeline for the alternate exit only reachable through the skate shop he had found out.

"X' strength- locked doors mean nothing to me." Another groan but nonetheless he continued on his way.

Both of them exited the rink ten minutes later- Brick dropped down from his perch on the roof and walked over nonchalantly – nothing to see here. He was obviously coming from the garage of course.

Believe rolled his eyes again but nonetheless elbowed her and she looked up.

"Oh! Hello Brick, just finishing up in the garage?" She smiled gently and were he not the bludgeoner and big Boss of the Rowdyruff Boys with the dignity to match one could almost think Brick melted at the sight- of course he didn't- stop laughing Believe!

He shrugged, "Yeah, I thought I'd get a head start on some of Monday's assignments you know."

She nodded, Believe snickered again and the ass was lucky there was a witness here. Yes he was.

Her skating bag was over her shoulder, the distinct _clanking_ nevertheless made unwanted images invade his brain. Her beautiful form drifted past him- her smile was dazzling as she landed another move and then her hand was tucked in his arm as she celebrated her victory- their eyes met and their brows touched…. And that mouthwatering strawberry ice cream aroma filled his nostrils and-.

Something was poking him.

He blinked and looked down, she was looking up at him oddly, "Brick? Are you alright?" She tilted her head and Believe was practically dying behind her. Turning blue almost- and his fist shoved in his mouth barely snuffing out hysterical laughter.

Jack ass… fucking… _jack ass._

"Uh- yeah, sorry Pinky I was uh… long week."

Her face fell, "It has been hasn't it-"Her little fingers trailed up his shoulder, "You ought to take it easy this weekend- you said you didn't have a shift correct?"

"Err…you could argue I'm on call….?" Those cotton candy eyes lingered on his and he felt his chest clench.

"I'm aware but promise you'll at least try okay?"

It was truly unfair. It wasn't fair in the slightest for one woman to be so unearthly beautiful. It just… wasn't.

He felt himself nod and her hand left his shoulder.

"Well good, sorry boys I'd love to stay longer but I have "preparations" for tonight." She shook her head with an adorable laugh that made his mouth curl slightly. More snickering behind him. Again…jack ass.

However that bag was _awfully_ heavy and she was such a little thing. For all her X' strength it really was a cumbersome weight on those tiny shoulders.

"I can give you a ride Pinky. You're heading home right?"

She laughed again, "I am and normally I'd take you up on that offer but aren't you and Michael heading to his house to work on the Kellan project?"

Oh… right. He'd had another reason to be heading to the rink this afternoon hadn't he…? Cripes.

"Well yeah but-."

She shook her head, "Then you best get going."

"I mean we can drop you off on the way-!"

"Michael and I live on opposite sides of the city Ruff." She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"…Oh. I… I knew that." He mumbled.

"No you didn't." _Snicker._

"Shut up Believe!" He hissed. More snickers. She laughed again,

"Thank you anyway Ruff." She patted his cheek. Must not… turn into… Rowdy… puddle.

They had to clean up enough messes. Brick did not want to add to the workload.

"Well then, see you boys later- good luck on the project." She threw another dazzling smile in their direction before with a nonchalant elegant twirl she zipped into the air.

He waved. Why he didn't know she was already long gone. Oh well… she could potentially turn around and he didn't want her to think he was ignoring her so it was only polite to-… God Damn it! Not again!

**Brain Damage: 4,999**

**Brick: Still zero dumbass. Ain't gonna change. You know that.**

That cackling behind him was not helping the situation one bit either. He whipped around and the stupid jock was leaning against the building, holding his stomach and laughing like a fucking hyena.

"Aw shut up Believe!"

He was struggling for breath, sputtering like a fucking idiot, "How was Blossom Land Jojo?" He fell back into hysterics. Brick felt his cheeks burn.

"I said shut it you jackass!"

Cripes… fucking… WHY HAD HE AGREED TO THIS AGAIN!?

_She was so pretty… so fucking… gorgeous. She made even the most everyday actions look like a graceful dance. And the way her eyes were shining… God Brick loved it when she laughed- her eyes just sparkled and her cheeks went slightly rosy- and the laugh itself was like music. None of this high pitched squealing he had grown used to over the years from his female peers… no…Pinky had this low pleasing vibrato, and it wasn't faked like so many others were- this was true rich laughter._

_And he owed Bubbles big time right now. He had no idea how but the blonde had managed to get her hands on Pinky's glorious locks this morning and he had been greeted by the awe inspiring sight of that long gorgeous hair hanging free save the long elaborate braid hanging from the middle- and that heavy intoxicating perfume of strawberry and cream which followed her everywhere in its wake had almost completely overtaken the table the moment she had sat down. He didn't even smell the food around the cafeteria. He couldn't even really taste whatever…. This was on his tray. What had he gotten again? He couldn't remember._

_Oh well… it was supposedly of nutritious value. What did it matter what it was… strawberries were much more appetizing anyway._

" _Brick?"_

_So… tasty… so… mouthwatering…_

" _Ruff?"_

_Eh? He whipped around and the three of them looked at him oddly. Well… she looked at him oddly, the other two only snickered. … Cripes._

" _Were you even listening?" Her eyes narrowed. Uh oh._

" _Uh! Yeah, course I was! I was just…. Eating!" He took a big mouthful of food. .. This was vile. Ugh. Even Believe in front of him grimaced- he'd already put his tray aside. Robin took a quick sip of her drink. He forced himself to swallow._

" _Uh huh…" Another suspicious glance but she turned back to her food. "Honestly it's like you're on another planet sometimes."_

_A snort and Robin took another even bigger gulp of her drink. Believe buried his face in his hand for a moment. Shoulders shaking. Her gaze narrowed more._

" _Well are you going to answer him or not?"_

_Answer? Shit… had that conversation been directed towards him? He blinked. Uh…_

_Believe began "writing" with his finger on the table and OH! Project! Right!_

" _Uh yeah… good idea Believe."_

_A slight nod and then that calculating smirk returned._

" _Great, Friday it is then."_

… _Friday?_

Oh… Oh yeah.

The hockey player thankfully seemed to regain his self-control again. He patted Brick on the shoulder.

"Let's go Jojo."

Cripes… Brick was going to regret this wasn't he?

_-IV-_

Bubbles was still out with Robin getting much needed supplies for the festivities tonight- junk food, soda, tissue boxes for the inevitable crying fest set to occur due to this season finale. Buttercup had decided to try to get one more workout in before the binging session.

Which left Blossom on her own and one quick shower later she was descending the steps of the lab. She had some time before the party- she'd best use it wisely.

After all…

The lock clicked and she stepped into her office quietly.

A hero's work… was of course never done.

There were various print outs strewn around her desk- data to be analyzed, organized, and then there was the latest police reports- there seemed to be an influx of car break-ins on the south western end. On his last patrol Boomer had brought one of the men in but there must have been more for the sheer amount of them. Chief Hernandez had asked the X' Team to add their input to an official PSA dealing with the leaving of GPS's visible in cars or other valuables. She still had that copy to finish and…

She sighed and sat in her chair.

So much to do… so little time…

She picked up one of the papers- Butch's shockwave analysis. The numbers were promising- if Butch could perhaps learn to manipulate the shield's energy more directly he could potentially have a new offensive move they could use from a distance. A good first strike even.

She knew Butch had been slightly put out by the last few X' Alerts- his shield was an invaluable asset but much like her sister she also knew the Green Rowdyruff did NOT like being in the "sidelines" as he called it. So finding a way for him to more actively participate would be a good morale booster for him.

She picked up another piece of paper. Bubbles' report from a few days ago concerning that mugging she had broken up. Blows had been exchanged. She nodded to herself. The perpetrator had tried pulling a knife on the civilian. Bubbles had knocked it away. The woman had kept coming. Bubbles had had no choice. Bubbles had made a note on the bottom that the woman perhaps may have been an addict and could do with some help. Blossom nodded again and set it in the forwarding pile. She would relay that to the police upon the next check in.

Miss Bellum would want all that Thursday by the latest.

Her head began to ache and she rubbed her brow.

At least it had been a slow week. Four muggings, that one potential break in that Buttercup had stopped point blank, and of course…

She sighed and looked at the newest pile that had been mocking her all week. She grabbed the top paper and sighed again. As she had suspected. The subject had had minute- barely discernible but nonetheless it had traces of _diodon holacanthus_ DNA… a common porcupine fish.

She bit her lip and grabbed the next sheet of paper. The damage report… it was staggering. She didn't even want to look at that number on the bottom.

Eighty Seven injuries. Minor and major combined. No fatalities thank God. Property Damage was in the hundreds of thousands.

It had been… an hour. From start to finish. If even a full sixty minutes. And this was the seventh attack this year. It was only February.

They were growing in numbers, their behavior was becoming more and more erratic and their aggression levels were rising.

She buried her head in her hands.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." She said wearily. Likely Bubbles come to collect her.

"Hello sweetheart, my goodness you're like a little mouse sometimes you know that I didn't even hear you come downstairs." She looked up and smiled at the little tray her father was holding with a steaming pink mug in the middle.

"Well I only just got back from the rink." She took the mug gratefully. Chamomile tea- just what she needed to abate that headache before it even started. How the Professor always knew would forever be a mystery to her. "Do you know I think I might be close to the triple now?"

"Are you? That's wonderful sweetheart! I know you've been working on that for a while…" His voice trailed. "I'd certainly love to see it when you do. I'm sorry sweetheart…work has just been so-."

She smiled, "Father, its fine- of course you've been busy: You _are_ the new Head of the Townville University, Chemistry department." Her smile grew as her father seemed to blush.

"Yes well- I am also a father. And always a father first." His hand came to rest atop her head, and he looked at the pile of papers on her desk- his mouth downturned. "And shouldn't you be getting ready for your slumber party?"

"I will, I just wanted to get a head start on some paperwork." She murmured. "The DNA results came back for that last mutation." She extended it out.

He frowned and took the paper from her hands, eyes skimming it rapidly before they squeezed shut and he sighed heavily.

"Poor creature…" He murmured. "It must have been in agony."

She nodded," Do you know… at the end… it just ceased fighting… it's like it simply gave up." She wrung her hands. "Bubbles claims…" She hesitated and her father put a hand on her shoulder, "Bubbles claims she heard it…" Her hands wrung more. "That…It thanked us." She whispered. The Professor was silent. "Of course I told her that was ludicrous- a creature with a brain the size of maybe a pea and that's being generous wouldn't have the capability of understanding what was happening to it but she persists in that belief regardless."

She began digging through her desk, she felt her cheeks flush when a newspaper clipping caught her eye.

"But… no fatalities occurred, injuries were… minimal in the circumstances and… buildings can be repaired… it was a job well done." She murmured. He was in the air- the little boy clinging to his neck but his expression was nothing but serious. Determined.

Heroic.

He had loathed the extra attention placed on him now. He avoided social media like the plague at the moment. He had been the hero of the hour and he had barely stayed past the mandatory press briefing after her… petty little temper tantrum concerning his uniform… of course it had been foolish… but he'd done what he had to do…

It hadn't mattered to him those spikes would have cut him into ribbons- that he'd had no protection whatsoever!

His reckless streak was going to get him killed someday. It'd been barely six months and she'd already ended up having to patch the Red Ruff back together more times than she could count. Jumping right in- not even thinking- he was supposedly the super genius of the Rowdyruffs and yet he didn't even stop to use that brilliant mind of his in most situations- he's just run in and Blossom would be left tending to the numerous cuts, bruises, and other _unnecessary_ injuries the fool had inflicted upon himself afterwards.

_Brick Jojo you are going to be the death of me someday…_

She put the clipping aside but her father strangely plucked it out of her hands.

"Quite the rescue wasn't it?" He said quietly.

"Yes… it was… very heroic of Ru- _Brick."_ Her father's eyebrow quirked and he seemed to chuckle to himself even as the grip on his pipe shook slightly.

"Indeed." He plopped his pipe in his mouth and set the clipping down. "Blossom sweetheart-."

"Hmm? Yes?"

"BLOSSOM MARIE UTONIUM!" She jumped as the door slammed open- blue eyes blazing Bubbles was floating in the air ominously and Buttercup was behind her in tow. Both flinched as Bubbles stormed in. "OH NO! OOOOOH NO! UH UH! NOT TONIGHT!" She seized her arm and began dragging her out.

"Bubbles I was just-!"

"Nope! I don't want to hear it! No office for you! It is time for junk food, friends, gossip and Hilwood Falls! Let's go Missy!"

"B-Bubbles you're pulling my arm off! Ow! Ow!"

"Should have known better Leader Girl."

"Oh shut up! Ow! Bubbles I am perfectly capable of walking on my own- OW!"

The Professor followed them out- her office door shut with a soft click behind him.

-IV-

Seriously, Brick was a good driver. There was no need to look like that.

"I'm following the speed limit." Brick said simply.

"In what _world!?"_ Believe continued clawing at his seatbelt and the side of the car.

Again. Overreacting. Nonetheless he slowed down somewhat- he'd prefer not to have to scrub down his new leather seats because some fool had pissed his pants.

"You said 76 Morrow Street right?" He blinked and his gaze darted to his phone stuck to the dashboard. Believe nodded.

"Yep."

Again… Brick was confused and looked around. He didn't see any houses anywhere. All he saw was some big yet narrow brick building with a ridiculously huge door, and scaffolding running all the way up the left side. Looked like a fire station- but his GPS hadn't shown a fire house on the map? He braked, obviously he'd taken a wrong turn and- the guy was unclicking his seat belt?

"You coming?" Mike slung his backpack over his shoulder but then snorted. "You're in the right place dude don't worry."

"Don't call me-." He trailed. "Forget it, not like you'll listen anyway."

"Now you're getting it." He tossed Brick's bag towards him and led the way to the… fire station?

"You live… with the fire department?" He said slowly.

Believe rolled his eyes, "No Jojo, this has been decommissioned since the sixties." He laughed. "What never heard of repurposing?"

His eyebrows shot up.

Uh… yes. Of course he had heard of such a thing.

However… he also knew those "repurposed" residences were usually listed for _millions_.

How… the fuck did a baker afford _that!?_

The mystery only deepened as they stepped inside- Believe casually put his bag on the sofa and gestured for Brick to do the same before he went strolling towards the fridge.

"Want a soda or something?" he called.

"Uh- yeah sure."

This place was fucking huge! You could tell where old fire…engines had definitely been able to be stored but- the hell!? How did a baker afford this!? Even renting it out would have been-!?

The place looked…normal. A decent sized television and plush living room furniture comprised of one part of the lower floor- the kitchen was to his direct right- a long winding iron staircase was in the middle- effectively separating the two areas- one of the doors near the back was closed but Brick could pick up a faint scent of flour and sugar so that likely Janey's room.

He examined the walls. In other words the shrine to Michael Believe apparently- pictures basically detailing every little moment of the hockey player's life were everywhere. The spectacled kid with braces and messy hair was almost unrecognizable until one saw the conniving maniacal smile- then it was obvious.

"Puberty's a beautiful thing ain't it?" He snickered and handed Brick the soda, then popped his own can.

"Oh yeah- especially when your hands and feet spit apart." He muttered. Mike seemed to freeze.

"Oh… right… sorry. I forgot."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

_Sniff. Pitter patter. Sniff._

Brick's grip tightened on the can.

"Believe…"He turned slowly. "You have a dog don't you." He muttered.

"Uh yeah? How'd you know-?"

_WOOF. CRASH. BANG._

"Just a feeling." Brick groaned from underneath the rather large dog which had planted its fucking rump right on Brick's sorry heap _and_ began to _cover_ him in dog slobber. "Get off me mutt!" He snapped. Mike's eyes widened.

"What the-!? Maggie! Down! Down! You know better!" He grabbed the wretched thing's collar and pulled it back quickly before he knelt down and looked the thing in the eyes, "You know better than to jump on guests ya big heap of fur. D'aww I know you just wanted to say hi! " He rubbed their noses together and was talking like an idiot Ugh people did that with their pets didn't they?

Brick grunted and sat up- the creature barked again and Mike thankfully had a good grip on its collar.

"Sorry about that Jojo, my Maggie still thinks she's a puppy sometimes." He rubbed the dog's neck, "D'aww Who's my walking battering ram!"

"That's an understatement." Brick muttered and cracked his back. Ow. Son of a-.

He snickered, "Sorry, I should've warned you."

"That would have been nice." The dog was continuously sniffing him now, Brick rubbed his brow,

_Patience… must…have patience…_

"Wow she really likes you." He chuckled but then shook his head, "Okay Mags- enough, stop sniffing the guy to death. What you got dog nip on you or something Jojo?"

"No." The dog kept circling his legs and sniffing everywhere before circling to the back and-. Mike's eyes widened.

"MAGGIE! DON'T DO THAT- BAD GIRL! OUTSIDE!" The dog seemed to jump even from its master's loud outburst- and she scampered away. Believe looked mortified. "I… am so sorry- she has never done that before-!"

"Not surprising…" Brick mumbled.

"Seriously- my dog knows not to sniff people's-!"

"It's okay Believe." He said through grit teeth. "Over it. End it."

"Seriously why the fuck would she even-." His voice trailed and his eyes widened more. "Oh… _Oooohhhh._ "

"Project. Now!"

He was clearly trying to hold back laughter, "Um… sure…" _Snort._ "Follow me." _Sputter._

Brick followed him up the iron stairs and Believe pulled another latch down as another ladder dropped down. He raised an eyebrow.

"Watch your head."

_BONK_

"Ow!"

"Warned you."

Brick was first struck by how _bright_ it was despite it being a basement- but the huge center window probably accounted for that- it was even bigger than Brick's! The scaffolding Brick had seen outside also seemed to begin on this level.

Then Brick was struck by how much of a _mess_ this place was. Holy shit- he was never complaining about Tweedle Dee's cesspool of a room again! It wasn't dirty clothes thank God but nonetheless this kid's entire bedroom looked like a tornado had hit it! His hands twitched. Papers, books, _everywhere!_

Believe on his end looked sheepish. "Err sorry Jojo- the window was open." He muttered and walked over to said window and closed it-funny how Brick hadn't felt any sort of significant wind all day. He was hurriedly picking up books and muttering to himself before shoving them in a pretty… impressive looking bookshelf Brick would give the kid his due.

He had a nice looking collection.

A desk was shoved to the far wall- A framed picture featuring of course Snyder was front and center-wearing green and brown face paint and obnoxiously glittered pom-poms were sticking out of her hair- Believe on his end was wearing his full hockey gear. Must have been taken during one of his games.

He frowned however at the picture next to it.

_Pinky…?_

She was smiling widely and Believe had one just as large next to her as he gave her bunny ears- it looked like one of those photo booth type deals… it was pretty old too- her nose… wasn't even close to coming in yet… Pinky had been the last to develop one, irony upon ironies seeing as Brick had been _first._

He touched the bulbous monstrosity irritably. More pain than it would _ever_ have been worth. Wretched thing.

More pictures lined the wall- pinned half hazardly with no direction: Bubbles' bright smile and Buttercup's sly grin peeked out at him, he saw Michelson's mug a few times- along with the Pablo kid- of course Snyder was everywhere.

Directly below them, were all kinds of CD's and empty jewel cases- the desktop had so many files just shoved all over the screen it almost made Brick twitch. Did this guy have _any_ sort of organizational skills? At all?!

It was almost painful to look at.

Hmm?

That… was the weirdest snake… dragon thing he had ever seen. The fuck? It was a relatively thick book- maybe an average Tristan Prince -length novel- but the fuck was this creepy thing on its cover?

"That's a pretty good read- it was one of the ones I was thinking of actually." Believe quipped from behind him.

He played with the book idly, The Lone Warrior: Special Unabridged Edition **.**

"What's it… about?" Brick flipped the pages.

"Meh, your usual Japanese epic: Brave samurai against an evil demon type deal. One of my favorites actually."

"Never heard of it."

He shrugged, "Not surprising- it's one of those "lost" epics you know, it's not mainstream like The Odyssey or Beowulf so most people haven't heard of it. But I personally think it's a great one. Fucked up…. but great."

"How so?" He saw another ink drawing of the same creature on the cover and he peered closer to the caption underneath but with a sigh had no choice but to dig out his glasses.

Mike buzzed his lips, "Well for one thing- that." He pointed to the cover. "Let me tell you something- that's a creature I wouldn't want to meet in some dark alley."

"Don't like snakes?" Brick snorted.

"Snake, dragon, bat- person… you name it… that thing could become it."

"A shapeshifter?"

He nodded, "Yeah… a shapeshifting harbinger of death and destruction and see that little white speck there. See that-."

"Yeah?"

"That's the warrior who had to fight it." Brick's eyebrow rose.

"Well sucks to be that guy."

"Yeah more or less- sucks to be that guy." He shook his head. "Like I said _fucked up._ Great read. Wouldn't recommend it in the dark."

"Bah, I read Prince books and don't even flinch." He scoffed.

"Tch it ain't because of the snake I say that dude."

Brick sighed but again… it just wasn't worth it.

"So you want to do the paper on this then?" Brick murmured.

"Err I thought that at first yeah… but it _is_ kind of long and we only got until the end of the month-. I mean I've read it enough times that I've got it basically memorized but-."

"I read War and Peace in two days."

"…. Whoa. Okay much respect. Never mind then- you wanna do it on this- no complaints I fucking love this book."

"I can see that." Practically every single page was dog eared. "So it's got enough content for it though- Kellan wants themes and connections to society it's from-."

"Check. Check and check. It's got everything. Traditional Japanese family values, love, and sacrifice… magic swords – you know typical legend stuff."

"…Magic Sword. Really." Brick rolled his eyes.

It was plucked out of his hand and Mike began flipping pages.

"You think the "evil of all evils" can just be killed by any old sword Jojo- come on. That'd be ridiculous." He snickered.

"Oh yeah, silly me." He muttered

"You can scoff all you want- I guarantee when you start you won't be able to put it down. It's an awesome story."

"As long as it gets me a decent grade I don't really care no offense." Believe shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"No imagination I swear." He muttered. "Alright Jojo- let's get to work then."

He handed the book back and Brick examined it thoughtfully, "What's it mean by unabridged anyway?

"Hmm? Oh- it's got the real ending in it. Not the abridged crap that came about because the Victorians thought it was too depressing."

"A real ending huh? Like what?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to read it for yourself." He snickered.

"In the interest of time Believe just tell me- I'll read it at my leisure if it's worth it."

He shrugged, "Can't argue that I guess- basically in the summary of all summaries- the guy couldn't defeat the demon for years- and he tried- and tried but it was this never ending battle that _finally_ he managed to seal the thing away after _decades_ of never ending fighting. But… he was old by then. And fighting the thing day in and night… hadn't left much time for lovin' if you get what I'm saying so… no family." He folded his arms. "It was going to break out again- the guy knew it but... no heir. No heir for magic sword."

"Well fuck his life."

"More or less. So the guy in typical sacrificial heroic fashion in a move which outraged those touchy nineteenth censors…. Made a choice."

Brick continued skimming the pages. "Yes?"

"He sold his soul."

"…I see."

"Well not really _sell_ it… so much as… gave it up. Bound it to his blade- he needed to… choose his successor you know. Another warrior worthy to continue his quest until the demon was ultimately and finally destroyed. Then he'd be free."

"And did he? You know ever find one?"

Mike took the book and flipped it over to the back cover

_This Fully illustrated Special edition also contains "_ _The Goddess Bride."_

"Goddess Bride? What kind of name is that?"

"Meh I think that's just a really loose translation- but it's basically book two of the whole thing. It's a lot shorter probably why it got included in one book." Brick took the book back again. "I'm telling you Jojo, project or not it's a damn good story- you should read it."

"I might actually- I'm slightly intrigued."

"Heh slightly?"

"Shut up."

Another snicker. "Well, I dunno bout you but all this legend talk has made me hungry." He sauntered back towards the ladder. "I'm raiding the fridge. You coming?" His eyebrow rose. "You can bring the book I don't care."

He blinked and then closed the book quickly. "Uh… yeah sure."

"How being's "slightly" intrigued working out for you Jojo?" Another snicker. Jack ass.

He followed him down to the kitchen regardless.

"So by the way- Jojo you going to the Valentine's Day Carnival?" He handed him a few bowls and spoons.

He scowled, "No. I don't do carnivals."

"Oh shame."

That was suspicious.

"Why?" Brick muttered warily.

The guy came out with a pint of what looked like ice cream. Real healthy dinner.

"Well me and Tweety are obviously going- she wouldn't miss it and I'm sure Boom is taking Bubbles right?"

"… Right."

"Well I was thinking why don't you ask Bloss?"

Brick almost choked. He pounded his chest.

"Are you nuts? She ain't stupid- she'd put two and two together!"

"… And this is a problem… because?" He trailed and opened one of the pints.

"I- uh… she won't- we can't-…" He scowled. "It's just… a little annoying… crush. I'm not paying attention to it. I'm not encouraging it. The X' Team is too important to potentially threaten over… what is obviously an influx of hormones- it will abate on its own!"

He blinked.

"Hormones?" He repeated.

"Yeah. _Hormones_. Pinky's gorgeous. I am a heterosexual teenage male. Sue me."

Another withering look before he clicked his tongue.

"You're sure about that. This little "crush" as you call it is gonna go away eh? It's _just_ hormones"

"Yes. It will." He said in more of a hiss than he would have liked.

Another clicking of the tongue before he stood back up.

"Hormones he says…I'll show you hormones…" He began digging in the fridge again.

"I can hear you!"

_SLAM_

The pint of ice cream was slammed down right in front of him.

"There ya go Jojo- strawberry ice cream- I know it's your favorite.

… _Actually I prefer chocolate…ice cream?_

"Uh…okay?" he began opening it. Mike was fiddling in his pocket and came out with a small blue case.

"Do excuse me Jojo- I've had these stupid things in long enough today." He popped out one contact. Then another. "Yeah I know you don't really like to _share_ your ice cream so I figured I'd get you nice pint all to yourself you know. Ain't I such a _good_ host?"

This kid officially had a screw loose. It was official something was very wrong with this-.

His eyes popped open. He bit down hard on the spoon.

And froze.

**Ice… Cream?!**

" _Big Brooooo what are we DOING here?"_

" _Quiet! I got you the stupid stuffed animal didn't I-now shut your stupid mouth!"_

" _Hey… Sharky's not stupid!" Boomer petted the stupid thing on the head. Ugh. Why him? WHY? What did Brick ever do to deserve brothers like these two dumb asses!_

_And SLUGS DIDN'T COUNT DAMN IT!_

" _Uh seriously Boss what we doing here? I thought you said carnivals were lame." Butch folded his arms. "I mean obviously they are like you said but-."_

" _You were just whining about how we couldn't go on the tilt a whirl!" Boomer snapped._

" _Only cause I wanted to see you puke and laugh!"_

" _Hey!"_

_Brick again lamented the unfair fate that was his as the two dumb asses argued behind him. Stupid… damn it where the hell were they! He'd seen them go this way! You couldn't miss that stupid red bow she still persisted in plopping on top of her stupid head!_

_Stupid!_

_At least Brick's cap grew up with him! One could always wear a cap and look cool! Her stupid bow just made her look… STUPID._

_Yeah! Stupid! And… And so was that stupid pink dress she was wearing! That was real stupid! And that stupid lip gloss too! Why was she even wearing it! She didn't wear that stuff! Why was she wearing it tonight and wearing the pretty…STUPID dress and laughing and giggling and… and…. STUPID. She was stupid!_

_The argument continued- Ugh! Brick had more important things to do- let the stupid Tweedles babysit themselves._

_This stupid carnival wasn't that big- they couldn't have gone far!_

_A flash of pink caught his eye- nope- just another balloon. Ugh why did Valentine's Day have to be all… pink and red anyway! There were other colors! Why not have a yellow Valentine's Day! Then it'd be easier to see… stupid… pink Puffs who were walking around with… some stupid four eyes and…_

… _Not that Brick cared or nothing- it was the principle of the thing: Pinky was after all HIS Puff to annoy not some… some four eyed nerd with bad hair! Stupid!_

_Now where the hell was she! Stupid Puff!_

_She was not supposed to be here with some four eyes were bad hair and shitty teeth- seriously BRACES!? Ugh! Not that he cared about her obviously inferior tastes but just as an FYI proper dental hygiene was a big part of Brick's morning routine- he would NEVER need braces._

_Another flash of pink! UGH! Stupid Valentine's Day shit! There was no need for this much pink in one small area! No need! It was obnoxious! It was stupid!_

_It was-_

_KISSING!?_

_Oh… Oh HELL. NO. FUCK NO! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT HEAD DOING!? GET THAT FUCKING FILTHY METAL MOUTH OFF HER YOU- YOU!_

_STUPID. STUPID GIRL!_

_And fucking balloons! Out of Brick's way! He was out of here! Stupid carnival! Stupid- Stupid GIRL!_

_A fucking metal mouth four eyed nerd!? Had she no taste!? No standards!?_

_Stupid Puff! Stupid Pink Puffs with no taste whatsoever in men and who didn't even smell that nice anyway and- and-!_

_Now where the fuck were those two dumb ass brothers of his! They were going home! NOW! And he was going to… he was going to- he was gonna cover her locker in… SUPER GLUE! Yeah! Super Glue! Try getting that off stupid Puff! Ha! She'd regret pissing Brick off! Ha ha!_

_Stupid fucking metal mouth. Stupid fucking… strawberry lip gloss!_

" _Hey Big bro!"_

" _There ya are Boss you went off and ditched us!"_

" _Shut up! We're leaving!"_

" _Awww but the line at the coaster is short!" Butch whined._

" _Yeah Big Bro! C'mon we haven't gone on a single ride!" Boomer took a bite out of his… cotton candy._

" _Yeah Boss! You promised us we'd go on the coaster back home!" Butch continued to plead._

" _I thought carnivals were stupid?" Boomer snapped._

" _Watch it Dummy or Sharky's gonna go take a real swim!"_

_His brother yelped and clutched it. "You wouldn't!"_

" _ENOUGH!" They both yelped and stood up straight._

" _He started it!" They pointed to each other. Brick rolled his eyes._

" _We'll go on the fucking coaster and then we're out of here- got it!"_

" _YES! I mean- Yes sir!" Butch saluted like an idiot. Boomer mirrored him._

_Fucking idiots. Ugh. Maybe Boomer would puke. That'd be amusing to watch- better for Brick's fucking mood._

_Fucking four eyes. Fucking metal mouth!_

_The two morons were way too eager for this lame ass death trap called an amusement ride- another flash of pink. Nope. Brick was gonna ignore it. Yup. Yes he was._

_That flash of BROWN however…_

_There the fucker was. Sitting on a fountain. Alone._

_Where was the pretty pink Puff huh! Ditched already!_

_He felt the snarl come from the back of his throat._

_Look at him. All smug. And happy. Chowing down on that fucking ice cream bar with…_

_His lips… were still stained pink._

_Pink from her… fucking… strawberry… fucking lip gloss._

_All over this metal mouth's fucking mouth._

" _Uh Big Bro? You okay- Wha- hey where you going! Brick!"_

" _What about the coaster!?"_

_Fucking lip gloss. Fucking metal mouth. Fucking ice cream._

_And now he had the fucking NERVE, the AUDACITY to just SIT THERE eating ice cream!_

_He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. The snarl growing louder and louder._

_Finally the ass looked up and he looked… confused._

" _Uh can… I help you?"_

_His lips were smeared pink. Brick could smell the faint strawberry aroma._

_And he was still eating… that fucking… ICE CREAM._

" _Uh… dude again can I help- HEY! WHAT THE-!? LEGGO!"_

" _GET YOUR OWN STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"_

" _What…dude this is choc-?"_

_SPLASH. Have a nice swim metal mouth!_

" _Let's go boys." Brick snarled and dragged the two gaping dumbasses away from this stupid fucking carnival!_

" _What the hell!? Big bro what the-!?" Boomer yelped._

" _Yeah serves ya right-! Whatever… you did- what exactly did the guy do again?"_

" _Fucker stole my ice cream."_

**Ice….cream….**

**Ice… C-Cream…**

**ICE CREAM!?**

Oh… Oh no. no. Life wasn't that cruel! That slug did NOT merit this kind of punishment damn it! It didn't-! There was no way- No way!

That smirk was the single most horrifying thing Brick had ever seen in his life.

But not as horrifying as those dorky…looking… g-glasses now resting on… Mike… Believe's… nose.

He leered down with that same terrifying smile.

"Howdy Jojo, how's that ice cream taste?"

_Oh… fuck… my… life._

_-IV-_

" **I-I just don't get it! Why are you doing this! Why are you doing this Mark! Why!"**

" **I told you Clary- I'm no good for you! This is for your own good don't you get it!?"**

" **No! No I don't get it!"**

_Sniff. Sniff._

"Oh God Mark just kiss her!" Bubbles wept in her tissue. "Please!"

"After all this time- it cannot end like this! It just can't!" Robin pressed her hands together. "Don't do it!"

Buttercup just kept sticking piece after piece of popcorn in her mouth silently. Eyes wide and fixed on the screen.

"Well it was inevitable- I mean Clarissa was leaving-." Blossom murmured.

"SHH! True love conquers all!" Bubbles said quickly.

"But logically-."

"No, no! You keep your cynical realism out of this Bloss-!" Robin put a finger out.

"Yes but-."

"Nope."

"Robin."

"Zip it!"

She sighed, "Buttercup-."

"Shh!" Her sister put a finger to her lips.

Oh lord. She leaned over her pillow towards the candy bowl- let's see… pink…white… or red… hmm…Valentine's day didn't leave much variety in the candy world. She plucked a red chocolate out and began unwrapping it thoughtfully.

She just couldn't understand her sisters' obsession with this show. Even _Buttercup_ for goodness' sake was utterly transfixed right now by what Blossom had seen coming a mile away. Clarissa having been accepted to school out west- and Mark staying in Hilwood Falls… it was terribly sad yes but… he was doing it for her own good.

" **Clary… please just… go."**

" **Not until you give me an answer!"**

" **I already did."**

" **That wasn't an answer!"**

Fool. The writers of this show were being terribly overdramatic here. She took another piece of candy and popped it in her mouth. Bubbles' weeping was growing louder. Buttercup kept shoving the popcorn kernels in her mouth faster and faster- shaking her head as she did so. Robin leaned over to the television.

"Don't you _dare_ Mark... Don't you even _dare!"_

"Robin it's a television program-."

"Hey! What'd I say Missy- _zip it!"_

She put a hand out in supplication and just grabbed another candy.

" **M-Mark… I just… want to know…** _ **why?"**_

" **Because… it's…the right thing to do."**

Another piece of candy.

" **So that's it! After everything we've been through that's IT!"**

" **Clary just…** _ **go."**_

Another piece of candy.

"Fucking bastard." Buttercup hissed.

"He's doing it because he loves her…." Robin whispered.

"Still a bastard."

"Well… yeah. But it's a sad kind of being a bastard."

Blossom took a quick peek at her phone. 7:50. Clary finally turned from her erstwhile love interest on the screen- Bubbles began bawling almost as loud as the storm blaring on the television. Of course there was a close up of Mark- silently crying with his back towards her.

" **No matter where I go Mark Brycen… I'll always remember our dance under the stars."**

And now Robin was crying- the both of them were clutching each other and weeping.

She darted another look at her phone. 7:55. Let's see… three… two… one.

" **I love you Clary McKinley…"**

Of course Clarissa had already walked out of the gazebo at that point. And… cue black.

"NOOOOOOO!" Blossom shoved her hands over her ears as the high pitched sonic wail erupted. Robin was bawling even was wiping her eyes quickly.

" _Are you girls alright!"_

"NO! MARK AND CLARY BROKE UP!"

" _Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."_

"THEY'RE SOULMATES!"

" _I'm…sure they'll be fine?"_

Poor Professor was so confused. Blossom would have to explain it later. Bubbles however jumped up and grabbed her phone and slammed it to her ear. "Booooooomie! Promise me you will NEVER bring me to a gazebo! EVER!"

Boomer's likely flabbergasted reply was indiscernible and Blossom shook her head. Robin sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes. "Well… that was definitely a cliffhanger to get people coming back." She sniffed again.

"Isn't that the point of cliffhangers?" A pillow smacked her in the face.

"Oh stop being so logical you-you- cynical realist you!" Of course this could not be allowed to continue. The pillow hit Robin in the head,

"Someone has to be, in this weep fest." Blossom smirked and dodged the next hit expertly.

"H-hey! I ain't crying-!" Buttercup snapped and finished the rest of the popcorn in her mouth before she grabbed it. "We just need to dust in here damn."

"Uh huh- _suuure_ BC." Robin snickered. "Keep on telling yourself that- thanks for leaving some popcorn for the rest of us by the way-ow!" Another pillow. "Low blow!"

"I might be Miss everything nice but that don't mean I have no _spice._ " She sang mockingly.

"Oh really? That the game you wanna play Missy! Well bring it on! Take this!"

_POW_

"Oye! Watch it you two! You're gonna hit me!" Buttercup floated up but not before Robin "missed".

"Oopsie."

"Yeah? I'll show you _oopsie!"_

"Hmm? Oh the girls are having a pillow fight don't mind them-? Is that Butch? Why's he yelling? Did he hurt himself?" Bubbles cocked her head. "Wha-?! Hey! Butch put my Boomie back on the phone! What? Why do you want pictures? Of what? I don't get it?"

Buttercup growled and stormed over. "Gimme." Bubbles handed the phone over, and Buttercup went sauntering over to her bed table, dug through her drawer and pulled out… an air horn?

"BC what are you do- OH MY GOD!" They all quickly covered her ears as the horn suddenly blasted.

"Down Asswipe! Now quit being a sleaze or I'll sic the red puppy on ya!" She commanded before she handed the phone back to Bubbles.

"Why… do you have an air horn!?" Her sister shrugged.

"Butch repellant." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and picked up another bag of popcorn.

"Where did you even _get_ an air horn!?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Where'd you get the giant glass jar?"

"…. Touché." She mumbled. Robin giggled.

"Oh no Boomie don't you worry your adorable head I'm not mad! No of course not sweetie, I know it wasn't your fault- Butch just gets excited I guess? Oh… I'm sure his hearing will be…back by tomorrow?" She gave Buttercup a withering look but her sister again shrugged and stuck the bag in the microwave.

Bubbles was soon lost in her conversation with her apparent "knight" and Robin attacked the candy bowl then.

"Jeez Bloss did you leave _any_ of the dark chocolates?" She pouted.

"Hmm? What are you talking about there's plenty-Oh….Well I mean….there _was."_

"Heh- looks like someone for all her "realism" was as engrossed as all of us." She elbowed Blossom in the side. "Ah just admit it Bloss you're as much of a hopeless romantic as the rest of us-."

"Hey! I am not!" Buttercup snapped.

"You cried your eyes out at the end of that Mary Phillips movie!"

"It was dusty!"

"It's always dusty." Blossom retorted smoothly- Buttercup flashed her a look that was less than sisterly.

"Whatever- hey Bubs! Quick with the lover boy already- the night is young!" She smirked- Blossom didn't like that look on the green Puff's face. No she did not. "Bubs! Get off the phone!"

"Hmm? Oh! Boomie I have to go- hmm? No I hung up first last night silly!" Buttercup groaned and slapped her brow.

"Never mind…" She mumbled and plopped the popcorn between them. "Here we go… no you. No you. I said goodnight first last time." She muttered in perfect sync with their sister. "We're gonna be here for a while." She muttered.

Blossom smiled, "Oh it's cute. Don't discourage it."

_No you. Hee- Boomie I'm totally gonna win this one! No it's your turn._

"They're in the "honeymoon" stage that's for sure." Robin giggled. "They're so cute."

"Yeah- nauseatingly so- here I was thinking you and Believe were atrocious."

Robin bristled, "I wasn't _that_ bad! … Was I?"

"Robin you sent kissing selfies to Michael every day."

Her cheeks colored. "This is a bad thing?"

"And apparently you still do." Buttercup snorted.

"Hey! Don't be hating, you'll find your sweetie someday BC."

"Pass."

"Oh please- you say that now."

"I say that forever."

"Okay cat lady."

"I've got plenty of yarn bring on the feline brigade."

_No Boomie you know it's your turn. Hee hee well okay maybe if you sing to me I'll be willing to hang up first!_

The brunette and her sister had begun arguing and Bubbles floated dreamily with the biggest smile as she swooned—Boomer was indeed singing on the other line. It was… adorable… in as Buttercup had described it… somewhat nauseating levels.

But there was no denying the look of sheer _joy_ in her baby sister's irises. Just like there was no denying that matching look in the Blue Rowdyruff's every time he cast his adoring gaze on the little blue puff. Every time Bubbles raced down the school hallway in the early morning and jumped into the towering Rowdy's arms and at that moment obviously her sister and the youngest Jojo brother only saw each other- the rest of the world melted away.

It was a look Blossom had seen on others. She'd seen the lingering glances Mitch and Pablo exchanged as they passed each other in the halls before their hands would brush- always by "accident' of course. Buttercup especially was thoroughly exasperated by what she called "the idiots thinking the world was blind." – Blossom had to agree.

She saw the way Michael's eyes still lit up the moment Robin entered a room even after all this time- then again they'd _always_ done so in regards to the willowy brunette so perhaps that was something that _wouldn't_ ever change. And she wasn't much better- Robin wasn't normally a "giggler" but the hockey playing psychic was capable of reducing Blossom's headstrong best friend into a simpering giggling mess with a few well-chosen words whispered in her ear.

It was the look Blossom still saw in her father's eyes if he ever came across Miss Keane- brief and flashing but nonetheless it was there.

Blossom had never really bought the excuse about cats causing the break up… she knew the real reason why her father had given her up and why Miss Keane had done the same- there was a reason Miss Keane was at every holiday without fail…

And there… was likely a reason she had stayed a "Miss" for so long… Blossom suspected.

Well… as "Hilwood Falls" had just proven… love wasn't always… happy.

The argument was growing more heated- and Bubbles' giggles were getting more and more high pitched- she didn't even notice as Blossom floated past her to put the pillows back on the window seat.

Silly as it sounded, sometimes there were times…she wondered what it was like.

To have…such a look… directed towards her.

To know… someone loved her.

Silly of course. Blossom had… much more to be concerned with than silly… childlike dreams of…

" _ **My soul is yours…"**_

She paused. Yes… dreams… were… insignificant… not of any true value… just…

Figments… of one's over active mind during their REM cycle… everyone dreamed after all. Every night- even if one didn't remember what they were seeing…

They could be startlingly vivid.

_The rain pooled around her feet. Bare and cold to the touch. The shiver was instant but his hold was warm._

Almost feel… real.

_She could see nothing but that shrouded… inky haze… where his face should be- even though as her hands shakily trailed up, she could feel a jaw, a chin, a nose… and eyes… forever hidden from her… but she could feel them…_

_She could feel… him._

And of course… in the end… they meant… nothing.

_Her hold would inevitably tighten. Grip his arms like vices. He would mirror her- fingers, rough and calloused, would trail her cheek- already wet but not from the rain… never from the rain._

" _ **My soul is yours…"**_

Those words… those… strange… words.

A strange… choice for… what was obviously a result of some… kind of inner desire of Blossom's to be… wooed? As any young female would wish for… But why would her sub consciousness… have this… faceless representation of her inner longing's and girlish fantasies… say such… a strange thing. Instead of gushing about her err… looks? Or how much he loved her?

No… instead… came those simple… strange words.

As… terrible as it sounded… there were times where Blossom nowadays… couldn't decide which…. Was worse. Despite the terrible nightmares which in youth had consumed her every night and left her screaming- the nightmares which still plagued her- her sisters, her father, her mother, her friends….and now lately the three Jojo brothers- those courageous young men who had proved to be invaluable allies… partners… and… friends.

She would see them all swallowed- consumed by that all-encompassing darkness- she'd hear their screams of terror- the cacophony of wails and shrieks as innocent after innocent was ruthlessly exterminated- drowned by that never ending darkness…

A horrifying sight. A haunting terror… and yet….

Lately… Blossom still couldn't… choose which was worse… those terrifying visions and blood curdling screams that escaped her throat… at least then she knew… what had caused them…

When her other alternative… was the silence. The chilling silence that greeted her, when she'd be awoken by the very tears that escaped from her eyes- numb with a pain so excruciating… that she felt nothing.

 _Nothing._ Save for the tears that escaped her eyes in silence…. She could feel nothing… but then it would come… that… heart wrenching agony that almost left her breathless- as if her entire heart had been torn from her body. As if her entire being was frozen… a dull… silent… void… with only those haunting words echoing through her mind…

And her voice was lost to her…all she could do… was lay there and watch her tears hit the sheets, her pillow… and she had no… no idea why she wept.

Save the one clue she had… those four little words.

_My soul… is yours._

Her only recourse… her only… escape from the nightmares and their aftermath… well…

Such a silly…. Miniscule… thing. Childish really- she was much too old for it. And yet…

There it stood on her bedside drawer- the skater perched in readiness- performing a perfect layback spin upon her mirrored ice- always in arm's reach. The skater on the mirror.

One moment of unforgivable weakness had destroyed her… but now she was restored to her former glorious perfection.

And only she- a little childhood toy was capable of snapping her out of her silent unknown grief. The song that played brought other images- other voices back into her mind. Her sisters' victorious celebrations now joined by the equally exuberant Jojo brothers, the norms' forever cheering them on, the gentle smile of her father, the matching smile of her Mama… and lately… a new face had joined them… all on his own. A sardonic deep chuckle in his wake before he adjusted that worn cap with an arrogant smirk.

Their faces… those memories…the people who mattered most in her life were what brought her back to reality. Snapped her out it whether it be the deep grief or the utter terror that had almost consumed her in the course of the night.

Though…what would tonight bring she wondered… would it be the terrifying darkness… or the wrenching silence…?

"Blossy?"

She blinked and turned, her sister's eyes were wide and she frowned.

"Blossy are you okay?"

"Yeah Leader Girl… you kind of zoned out on us for a sec there." Buttercup murmured. Robin stood and went to her side before gently leading her back to the circle.

"I'm fine girls- no worries." She smiled slightly and Buttercup narrowed her eyes suspiciously but made no further comment. She felt a slight squeeze on her arm and gave another nod to Robin, she frowned slightly but nonetheless released her.

"Sorry about that by the way girls- I just can't help it sometimes." Bubbles giggled nervously. "He's just so-."

"Dreamy, wonderful, sweet-. Yes, yes we've heard it all Bubs." The Green Puff gave one of her trademark crooked smirks- "Honestly you and Little Boy Blue are going to give me cavities." She shook her head. Bubbles frowned,

"We totally are not! You're just being silly!" She pouted, "Just you wait missy- when you find your soul mate-!"

"Soul mate? Oh come _on_ Bubs- that is pushing it-!" She rubbed her brow. "You've been dating the guy for… what two months!? For fuck's sake-."

"And what does it matter how long it's been? - when you find your soul mate you just _know_ BC- and I know my Boomie and I were meant to be." She sighed and pressed her hands to her cheeks as she floated up slightly. "I just… _feel_ it. I totally can't explain it but-."

"Oh I totally get it Bubsy." Robin murmured- eyes shining. "He just makes you feel _alive_ like you're the most beautiful girl in the world with a single smile and he just… completes you."

"Oh God not you too Snyder." Buttercup slapped her brow and threw an exasperated look at Blossom. She shrugged- Bubbles pouted.

"C'mon girls- you guys must have _some_ idea of what yours' will be like?" She grabbed Buttercup's wrists. "Every girl dreams of their soul mate at least _once!_ "

Blossom flinched somewhat. Thankfully Bubbles didn't notice but she saw both Robin and Buttercup look at her sharply then at each other.

She didn't like that look. No. No she did not. Such looks shared between Robin Snyder and Buttercup Utonium inevitably resulted in bad things for Blossom Utonium.

Well… frankly the professor would probably be wondering about that loud… err… blaring noise from a few minutes ago so-!

The brunette was too quick for her and Buttercup's unfair X' strength kept her down on the floor. Robin smirked. Again… that look merited terrible… _horrible_ things in Blossom's immediate future.

"Hmm you know Bubsy- I think you're right- I think secrets are being kept from the circle- I do believe it's time for the _second_ highlight of this evening."

Oh... Oh no she wouldn't dare!

"Oh I _completely_ agree Snyder- Bubs get the goods."

A loud cheer and a giggle and a blue flash of light.

Oh God… they wouldn't!

"Buttercup release me this instant." She hissed.

"Yeah no. I think someone's hiding something." Robin purred like a satisfied cat and that Cheshire grin was truly terrifying to behold. The traitor holding Blossom steady only snickered again.

"I'm back!" Oh God an even more terrifying giggle, and the ice bowl was plopped in the middle of the circle. Oh God… no. Why?

"Ah good- a nice game of truth or dare. Mmm a _perfect_ way to mourn the tragedy of Hilwood Falls this evening." Another evil purr. Why… oh God why!? Where was her phone! Maybe… Maybe she could find an excuse- fake an X' alert- wait… no that was very much frowned upon and Brick especially needed to take it easy this weekend! He looked exhausted- he was clearly over tired- his odd behavior was a sign of it!

"Now… let's see… who's going to go first…" Buttercup began.

… She'd warn Brick ahead of time! It was a fake! An emergency! He'd understand!

"I do believe it's our own Blossom's turn my dear Buttercup, So…"

"Truth or dare Blossy!" Bubbles gushed.

"And remember- _every_ chicken out- ice on the chest." Buttercup snickered.

…. Fuck her life.

If she chose truth. She knew what Buttercup would make her do. And she wouldn't be able to look the red Ruff in the face for at least a week.

If she chose dare… she wouldn't be able to look at him for the rest of her life.

She sighed,

"Truth." She mumbled. More evil snickers-

"Well let's see so Leader Girl-."

"What's your dream guy like Blossy!"

Oh saved by her beautiful over excited baby sister! Buttercup grit her teeth but Robin still looked determined. She wouldn't be so easily foiled.

"My dream guy would be-."

_**My soul is yours…** _

"… Um…"

"Yes?"

_His hold was warm and strong. Despite the chill in the air surrounding them- despite her shivers… she had never felt warmer._

"Warm." She said quickly.

"Warm?" Bubbles tilted her head and Robin gave her a withering look.

"Yes… I'm easily cold. Therefore… he has to keep me warm. I don't ask for much." She shrugged. "Alright Robin-.

An ice cube was plucked out and dropped down her shirt. She blinked. Bubbles blinked in sync with her.

"Um…Okay…so BC-?"

Another ice cube. Oh… why that little-! She met the challenging crystal blue gaze evenly. Bubbles looked thoroughly confused.

"Um… okay? I guess I'll go with dare!" She giggled. "I'm feeling brave tonight!"

"Stand on your head." Buttercup said instantly.

"Oh? For how long?"

"Just do it once."

Again Bubbles looked so confused but she shrugged and expertly flipped up on her hands- feet straight in the air. A maneuver she had been trained in practically since birth.

"Oh look at that- looks like it's the Pink Puff's turn again." Robin cooed. "And this time-." She grabbed two ice cubes. "Blossom, Truth or _more_ truth." Bubbles gasped still upside down.

"Oooh- this should be a good one!" She giggled.

"Oh that's for sure- you can get down by the way Bubs I said once." Buttercup leaned back slightly.

"I know- but it's kind of fun- a good strength exercise you know- right Blossy?"

Robin looked shamelessly triumphant, she wasn't fazed in the least by Blossom's death stare. "Yes… very good Bubbles-." She muttered.

"Blossom we've yet to hear your choice sweetie." Robin cooed. "Tick tock."

She folded her arms, "Truth-."

"Nope- I call BS on your last answer Leader Girl- you forfeit the right to choose- More truth it is for you. You can either extend your bull shit answer from last time or Snyder and I _both_ get to ask you a new one."

"That is _hardly-!"_

"Tick tock." Buttercup said simply.

She grit her teeth, " _Fine._ I choose the first option." She muttered.

"Good girl- so Bloss in _detail_ this time- describe your dream man- you _soulmate._ " Robin folded her arms.

She buzzed her lips, "Alright…. Fine… well he'd have to be intelligent."

"Duh- I don't see you being very happy dating some meathead." Buttercup snorted.

"I'd like him to be… amusing I suppose- make me laugh."

A curt nod.

"Okay what else?"

"… You're really fishing on this one Snyder what are you up to?" She said suspiciously.

"Nothing Blossom dear- now do go on. Let's see we got an intelligent, funny guy who can keep ya warm so far-." That snicker was dangerous. Blossom didn't like that snicker.

"I don't know Robin, I've never really thought about it-!"

"Oh Blossy you know that's not true!" Bubbles finally flipped herself back over. "Of course you have! Every girl dreams of their soul mate at least once! You see them in your dreams- and sure maybe you don't know what you're seeing at first but it _is_ them! Even if it doesn't seem it!"

"What… do you mean?"

"Dreams are a portal into your very _soul_ Blossy-." She flinched.

_I hope not…_

"Dreams are… they're like messages and stuff- trying to tell you something."

_Again… dear God I hope not._

"Blossy... think… you know I'm right- you've never had a dream where you feel like…. You're just _complete_ when you're with them? You just _feel_ like at that very moment… that you're in love."

"Love…?"

She nodded sagely, "Nothing else matters at that moment but you and him Blossy- _Nothing._ "

N…Nothing?

_She kissed him. He kissed her. The world seemed to disappear around them. And she felt nothing else… but his arms around her…_

She gulped somewhat and her fingers trailed her lips. Bubbles gasped and clapped her hands in apparent delight. "Oh I _knew_ it! I _knew_ it! So… what was it like?" She grabbed her hands. "Tell! Tell!"

"What was… what like?" She murmured.

_**My Soul is yours…** _

_What…does that even mean?_

"Your dream! I can see it in your face! Blossy! You've seen your soulmate haven't you!?"

_I…have?_

_But…_

She averted her gaze. Would they… understand?

"I…"

"Yes?" She leaned forward eagerly.

"I haven't…. _seen_ him Bubbles." She murmured. Her sister pouted. Not exactly a _lie_ after all.

"I'm sensing a "but" here Bloss." Robin leaned forward as well.

"Well… I mean… I haven't… seen him yes but-." Again her finger trailed her lips. Buttercup's eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean by "seen" him-?" She said slowly.

"Well…" This was either going to end in hysterical laughter or ridicule. She sighed. "He… doesn't… have a… face."

Silence.

That was ominous.

"He… doesn't have a… face!?" Bubbles yelped. "But- But everyone has a face how can-!?"

"He doesn't _have_ a face… or you can't _see_ his face?" Robin persisted. "Which is it?"

"… I… just can't see it." She finally whispered. Robin nodded. Odd.

"And why can't you see it?"

"Well… I can't see… anything really…" She mumbled. "… Everything's… sort of- this is ridiculous girls it means nothing-."

"Everything's-?" Robin continued to pry. "C'mon Blossom- just work with me here."

She sighed exasperatingly, "To be brutally honest I can't see anything because it's all… shrouded- it feels like something's over my eyes like-." She grabbed a napkin and put it over her eyes. "Almost like I'm veiled…and then he-."

Bubbles gasped, "You're dreaming of your wedding!" She jumped up.

"No… it's… too dark to be a wedding veil…" She mumbled.

"Well I mean… some brides wear black…" Bubbles mumbled. "It's like a trend."

Robin still seemed oddly interested.

"The way you're describing it, it sounds like this wasn't just a onetime thing Bloss."

Oh hell.

She grimaced, "it's… not." She mumbled.

"This is news to me." Buttercup folded her arms. "You been dreaming about making out with some mystery guy and didn't bother telling your own sisters?"

"It was hardly-!" She cupped her mouth. "It was… it's not…" She sighed. "I… don't know how to describe it girls… I just… _feel_ something… is all… but I… I will admit… the kissing… is um… new." Bubbles pressed her hands together and sighed.

"Oh so romantic…" She murmured.

"Like _how_ new? When did _that_ start?" Buttercup exchanged a look with Robin and the two seemed to nod in sync.

Her cheeks went warm and she wrung her hands… "W-Well… err…" Her cheeks grew warmer and warmer and she fixed her gaze on the floor away from those bright strangely eager lime irises. "In… the processing plant."

They all gasped. Even Buttercup seemed to stagger and both she _and_ Robin flashed each other another wide eyed look.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember anything from that night?"

"I don't. I mean… I remember… bits and pieces. But… nothing… too specific it's all one giant… blur I suppose."

"But you remember… this?" Buttercups eyebrow raised higher.

She sighed, "Yes… strange as it sounds… I was… barely aware of anything- I knew I was dreaming but… at the same time I didn't... it... was so cold… and I kept hearing this voice telling me to wake up and calling my name… but I couldn't… and I was just so cold… I didn't want to move… I didn't even want… to do anything I just… wanted to sleep."

The girls were silent.

"But you didn't go to sleep…" Robin whispered.

"No… he… he wouldn't let me. He… showed up like he usually does… but this time he… he just kept holding me… he wouldn't let go… but… it was just too cold… and… then he…" She touched her lips, "The next thing I know I see the boys all huddled around me- and… he was gone."

Bubbles sucked in a breath. "He kissed you… and then you woke up!?" She breathed.

"Well… yes. Strange as it sounds… I… felt warm again and the next thing I see is Brick looking down at me with Boomer and that… masked…. Cretin were right behind him." She grumbled. She had still yet to get a full story out of Brick for the exact reason the so called "Trickster" had been there in the first place… and thus the reason why Townsville now had no trash compaction facility!

Bubbles however was still looking at her with huge blue eyes, "And… since then?" She breathed.

"What do you mean?"

"You've had the dream since then?" She implored, "Well- well spill! I can't believe you've held out on us for so long Blossy!"

She grimaced, "Well…. Yes but-."

That squeal was far too loud to be appropriate to this topic.

"Oh… em…. GEE! Do you have _any_ idea what this means Blossy!?"

_That I am in dire need of psychological help?_

"Uh…no?"

Her hands were abruptly seized and she was pulled to her feet, "Blossy! Blossy it's _him!"_ She flinched on impulse but Bubbles wasn't paying attention. "Blossy- what does he say! What do you say! Tell us everything!"

She sighed, "Nothing. I say nothing. It just… happens. It was the same- well it _was_ at least the exact same thing- I'm standing there. It's pouring. I'm in his err… arms and now… he-." She blushed and then shook her head. "It's nothing girls. It's probably because I've read too many romance novels or something- I mean…" She averted her gaze again.

"So what no ardent declarations of love then?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow and seemed to snicker. Ah. Good- that wide eyed dumbstruck look from before had begun to worry Blossom but it seemed Buttercup had regained her usual snark- all was right in the world again.

Robin however…still continued to look at her oddly. Almost…suspiciously.

"So… let me get this straight… you have these… dreamy encounters with a mystery man who has no face- but have no problem locking lips with nowadays- despite the no face part."

She sighed, "He _has_ a face Robin I just can't see it… he has a nose and a… mouth." She mumbled the last part.

"Well it'd be hard to swap saliva without the lips now wouldn't it." Buttercup snorted. "But I think what Snyder here is trying to confirm is… you're… having nightly make out sessions nowadays with this mystery man in your dreams… and you have _no_ idea who he is… and this started… give or a take a month ago?"

"…the… kissing… yes." Blossom again was left mumbling- this was humiliating.

"The night the fucking turd tried to "collect" us again?"

She shuddered, "Yes… what are you getting at Buttercup?" She said slowly.

"And no clue- not even a _suspicion_ of who your mystery man is?"

She sighed, now this was getting irritating. "Yes. _None._ It's – can we change the subject now girls this is actually rather a disconcerting thing to talk-."

"Okay- okay just one more question. When did these dreams start exactly? They like… _super_ recent?" Robin was cradling her chin thoughtfully. She was up to something.

Well at least _this_ Blossom had an answer for.

"Last summer." Another sigh. More eyebrows raising. "Almost as soon as I turned sixteen." She sighed again, more heavily this time. "I don't know why… it just… happened."

Robin clicked her tongue and stood up. Her hand rested on her hip for a moment and then she began to pace somewhat.

"So…. we got a faceless stranger… showing up when you're sixteen… a faceless stranger who judging from how rosy those cheeks are-." She smirked and Blossom clapped her hands over her cheeks. "You certainly have _no_ problem whatsoever smacking lips with." Bubbles giggled and beamed.

"But it's just a-!"

She put a finger up. "It's pretty obvious what's going on here Bloss." She folded her arms. "This "faceless" guy is only faceless because you _want_ him to be. Something in your inner conscience isn't letting you see his face because you don't want to _see_ it. Hence the "veil" over your eyes- something in you thinks this guy is "wrong" for some reason. But _whatever_ could it be?" She gave her a piercing look. Buttercup was coughing in her hand repeatedly but Blossom was pretty sure she nonetheless heard a hacked barely muffled, _"good versus evil" -_ She glared at her clearly "ill" sister who was still sitting there apparently hacking up a lung.

" _OR-!"_ Bubbles jumped up and down, "That's all well and good Robbi- but it's _obvious_ that this is _actually_ a case of Blossy dreaming of her _soul mate._ "

That word again. She flinched.

Bubbles grinned, "Oh it's so, so _romantic!_ Blossom didn't I tell you! Your Prince Charming is waiting for you! And he must be close!" Buttercup stiffened. Bubbles grabbed Blossom's hands again. "What happened in the plant proves it! You kissed him in a dream and then you wake up! He clearly sensed you were in distress! And he found you and totally like did the only thing he could to save you! Your souls-." She flinched again. Please find a new word. "Your souls called out to each other! You said you heard someone calling your name right!?"

"Well… actually Bubbles I'm pretty sure that was probably the boys' trying to wake me-."

She paused in her gushing. "Oh yeah… that's true. So he's never spoken to you? He never says anything to you? Nothing… nothing at _all?"_

_My…soul is yours…_

She bit her lip. "I told you it's just nonsense."

"So you _have_ heard this mystery man speak." Robin smirked. "Any ardent declarations of love?"

Bubbles' eyes were huge and puppy like and… oh god not the eyes! Not the eyes! Oh damn it! Those wretched big blue eyes! Oh she was going to regret this… yes… yes she was.

"My… soul is yours." She mumbled.

"What? You were mumbling."

"He… he just says…" She took a deep breath. "My… soul is yours."

This squeal was even higher pitched than the last one while Robin gasped and even Buttercup clutched a hand to her chest- her jaw slowly dropping.

"Holy… _shit."_ She breathed. Bubbles was frantically fanning herself with both hands and practically hyperventilating.

"Oh em Gee- Oh my God! That is like- oh my God! I have lost the ability to can-! That is the most like romantic thing I have like ever heard oh my God- oh my God! My soul is yours! And he says that every _time!?"_

"….Yes?"

Another high pitched squeal. Robin and Buttercup still resembled gaping fishes.

"Fuck… even Mikey hasn't said anything like that to me….. Shit. Maybe you're onto something after all Bubsy."

"Of _course_ I am!" She pressed her hands to her chest, "Oh Blossy… Blossy it's him… it's your soulmate honey… he's looking for you…"

"U-Uh Bubbles I really don't think-."

She put a hand out instantly, "No. No Blossy- there's no question." Her eyes began to shine. "And… And we're going to help you find him!" She nodded determinedly, "Girls! We're going to make a vow right now! Blossom Marie Utonium is going to find her soulmate! And we're going to do whatever it takes to help her find him! Who's with me!?"

"Um- no, no- Bubbles this isn't neces-!"

Two more hands slapped over Bubbles'.

"You bet your pigtails I'm in Bubsy."

"Fuck yes."

Was Blossom in the Twilight zone!? Was- Was even _Buttercup!?_

"Girls… Girls really I… I appreciate the-!"

They were already in a huddle.

"Now let's see do you think he goes to TVHS?"

"Oh most definitely."

"Well let's see… um… OH! The carnival! What a perfect place-!"

"I agree- nothing more romantic than declarations on top of Ferris wheels."

"Oh quit bragging Snyder. But yeah you got a point… carnival could work-."

"So we're agreed- Blossy will go to the carnival and meet her soulmate."

"If he's not already there with her."

"OH! That's a good point!"

Blossom was officially in the Twilight Zone.

"Excuse me! I never agreed to this!" Blossom declared indignantly.

She was ignored.

"I mean it!"

More ignoring.

"Girls…?" She tried weakly.

The excited whispers continued.

_Oh… hell._

Her… soulmate?

The idea… the idea was simply ridiculous. Ludicrous!

And…

She bit her lip.

_**My Soul is yours…** _

If… if Bubbles was… by some astonishing miracle… correct…

Then why… upon meeting her so called "soulmate"… Why… why then did it feel…?

As if her heart… was breaking?

_-IV-_

_**To: Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum** _

_**From** _ _:_ _**Brick** _

_Project running long. Not coming home until tomorrow. Don't burn my kitchen down._

_**From: Tweedle Dum** _

_Can do Big Bro. Good luck._

_**From: Tweedle Dee** _

_Wat do u mean u aint coming home!? Whats Believe got that we don't!?_

Staggeringly humiliating and terrifyingly potential life destroying blackmail.

That's fucking what.

Said evil being was lying on his bed- reading a book oh so _nonchalantly._

"I'll do your calculus homework."

"Nope."

"I'll do it for a week."

"No."

"A month."

"No thanks."

"Two months!"

"No dice."

"The rest of the year!"

"Afraid I must decline."

Another horrifying round of snickers and Brick could almost feel his world collapsing around him- every single thing he had ever worked for- he could see it floating away- off in the wild blue yonder – with Brick being completely under the power of this evil… sadistic… grey eyed… _hyena._

Every possible round of negotiation had failed. Brick had at first tried to bluff his way out of it- just… just laugh it off.

No effect. If anything it had only made the situation worse. As Believe had simply started _laughing._ He had just been _tickled_ really.

Brick wasn't getting out of this one.

When simply bluffing had failed- Brick had gone to his old standby. Intimidation- no one would _dare_ counteract an angry Rowdyruff Boy- especially… _The Bludgeoner_ – no one fucked with _him_.

Except… apparently this aforementioned baker's son. He hadn't even flinched from Brick's raging. If anything his smirk had just gotten _bigger._

In less… horrifying circumstances Brick would admit to being slightly impressed- but for right now this individual was single handedly capable of destroying Brick's life with a single _word._ A _word._ Had this been one long campaign for revenge!?

Had he been feigning…. Acquaintanceship until he got Brick alone in order to ambush him with this long held vendetta!?

After all why else was he flat out rejecting every _single_ alternative option!?-Brick had already offered everything from money- _Don't need it. –_ To free labor- _Didn't you already offer to help my mum anyway?_ And now he was even rejecting academic help! The kid was a fucking dunce when it came to math! Brick had seen the sad sight of the kid's calculus binder- he was in no position to be fucking rejecting Brick's very _generous_ \- not desperate, Brick was never desperate – offer. He wanted to stay on the goddamn hockey team didn't he!?

But no! Here this fucking… asshole was- looking just so _smug_ \- how Brick hadn't recognized that infuriatingly arrogant _smirk_ before he'd figure out later but right now…

Right now… the fucker had him.

He… _had_ him.

There was a chance Pinky would be only slightly annoyed that Brick had been the one who unknowingly had taken her… ex-boyfriend- for a swim but Brick couldn't risk that and- HEY!

Wait a minute!

"So… when were you going to tell me… you and Pinky… dated-?" He hissed.

A sandy eyebrow rose and he looked over his book- looking ever so _calm._

"We didn't. There's a reason I have done everything in my power to keep you out of the blonde Puff's radar- though fucking hell you haven't made it easy… for any of us." He mumbled.

"Who's us?"

"Not important." He sat up, "So Jojo- are you done in your futile bargaining yet and can we get to work or should I get another book? I'm in the middle of a _fascinating_ biography of Alexander Hamilton-fascinating man really-."

Brick shot up, "But you kissed-!?"

He put a hand out. "Yes. I'm aware." He sighed. "Look- here it is straight- when Bloss and I were kids our…closeness was… commented on. Quite a bit. She never felt anything but friendship- I never did either but-." He looked slightly annoyed as he rubbed his brow. "Our resident "love doctor" – was convinced we were madly in love with each other… at twelve." He rolled his eyes. "She was constantly and I mean _constantly_ after us to "admit" our nonexistent feelings- and most of the school was of the same opinion… because "boys and girls can never just be friends"." He air quoted. "What you saw- before that little hissy fit- was Bloss and I trying to… force it."

Brick folded his arms, "Force it?"

He nodded curtly, "Yeah… force it- we had it coming from all fucking sides- even my _mother_ was convinced- it was a nightmare. So Bloss in her ever "logical" way decided the best way to settle this once and for all was to try to…" he groaned. "She "concluded" it was the best way to flush out any… how did Bubbles always put it- oh yeah- our "hidden feelings" - she didn't want to do it- I didn't want to do it- but we were completely sick of it so we puckered up and lo and behold it was like I was kissing my sister and she was on similar lines."

Brick blinked. "But… she's… how could you not-?" Believe rolled his eyes.

"You got any feelings for BC?"

"No."

"You got any for Bubbles?"

"No."

"Better not have any for Robin." That tone was slightly threatening. Brick was the one to roll his eyes this time.

"No I do not."

"Aren't they all pretty though? Well my Tweety is the most stunning girl in school but that's not the issue- So every guy has to have feelings for every pretty girl he meets?" His eyebrow rose and Brick felt his cheeks warm.

"Touché." He mumbled. Another infuriating smirk. "And Pinky's hotter than Snyder… no offense."

"Heh. All a matter of opinion Jojo." He shrugged, "Point is Bloss and I… have always been pretty tight… but I'd never… date her… incest is very much frowned on in this country after all." He snickered.

"… She's not really your sister."

"Bah- course she is. Those three girls are the sisters I never had. I'd do anything for em'." He grinned. "So with all due respect Jojo- your little "hissy fit" back then- amusing as all hell as it was- wasn't really justified."

"Well how the fuck was I supposed to know-!? I mean- uh… you stole- but strawberry- Not that I cared! Cause I didn't you just pissed me off- cause- cause?"

He folded his hands over under his chin and peered over his glasses meaningfully, "Yes? Oh _do_ enlighten me as to my offense other than in your mind me "stealing" your-." He cleared his throat, " _Strawberry Ice cream._ "

_Oh… fuck my life. Fuck my life._

"Well you-! It was-! You-!"

"Yes…?" Oh that look was infuriating.

"I… well you see- she was… my….-."

"Crush?" Mike supplied helpfully- wait no! Not helpfully! Because Brick did not… he did _not_ have a crush on Pinky when he was fucking twelve years old! That would put him on the same level of idiot as _Boomer_ and like hell- like hell would he-!

"She was my… counterpart." He grunted. "Only I was allowed to…"

"Date her?" Brick's face warmed even more.

"N-No! That ain't-! Damn it Believe stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Oh but it's just so _easy_ Jojo." He folded his arms and smirked wider. "See… at first I was pretty pissed, I didn't even like strawberry ice cream so I was also more than a little confused but then I remembered!" He slapped his leg in emphasis, "Well I'll be- doesn't my good friend Blossom Utonium , the pink Powerpuff Girl and the so called "worst enemy" of this crazy Red Rowdyruff Boy who threw me into a fountain over a frozen treat- doesn't _she_ wear _strawberry_ lip gloss? Well, well- and the pieces of the puzzle began to click!" he snapped his fingers. "The never ending teasing, the relentless cat calling- I mean dude seriously _"Pinky?"-."_ He snickered.

"It pissed her off…" Brick muttered.

"Oh you have no idea my friend- _no_ idea." He shook his head but then that maniacal smile curled over his face. "Speaking of which now that we're on the same page here Jojo- you and I have things we need to discuss-." Now he stood up and Brick scrambled up as well. He was still taller than this guy- that was one advantage. He didn't have _all_ the cards! Brick could still be intimidating! Just because the guy had a good… poker face didn't mean that he wouldn't piss his pants if Brick _really_ got angry.

Everyone was afraid of Brick. Except maybe Pinky but that was because she was… slightly on an almost molecular level really… more… frightening than Brick when she got… angry. Of course _Brick_ wasn't afraid of his gorgeously rabid counterpart when the irises darkened- but he'd seen other individuals- this irritating jack ass being one of them thanks- nearly run for the hills at the _slightest_ hint of magenta… or well okay in this one's case to give him however undeserved kudos… he stuck around for mostly everything until the irises went… red _then_ he would run.

Not Brick though! Nope! Even when those magenta eyes were flashing in _his_ direction- did Brick run? _Nope_ because he was a Rowdyruff Boy, the big Boss of the Jojo brothers and the bludgeoner! Nothing frightened him! Nope! Nothing frightened Brick Anthony Jojo!

_Nothing!_

It was rather warm in this loft… room thing Believe had so that explained the sweat that was running down his brow! No other reason! None! All the pet dander in the air also was messing with Brick's throat so that explained the constant clearing and even the fact that he was swallowing a bit harder than normal.

Because Brick wasn't scared. He had nothing to hide. So what he had developed a miniscule crush on Blossom Utonium in the last… few months and thus-?

"So… about that carnival." Believe began simply. Brick felt his world shift again. Oh… Oh he wouldn't.

"I… don't do-."

"You know… I'm sorry to hear that bud." He patted his shoulder. "Cause see… you don't have a choice." He smiled broadly.

"Are you fucking threatening me!" Brick clenched his fists.

"Me? Threaten a Rowdyruff Boy? A simple norm like me?" He shook his head. "Never _._ I'm merely… strongly encouraging you to _think_ about asking this young lady you're crazy about to the carnival but you can ask her out any way you see fit of course. But you _will_ be asking her out."

"Ask… wait- what! No I can't- You can't be serious you can't be-!"

It was menacing. That look. Even if it was on a norm. That smile was unhinged and to any other person other than Brick it would have been terrifying. Not Brick. He was fearless. Yep. _Fearless._

"Oh but I _can_ \- here's the thing Jojo: I'll give you until the end of next week to ask Blossom out-I don't care how you do it or when you do it- but you _are_ doing it. And then this whole ice cream thing will just go bye-bye- i.e. it never happened."

There was a silence.

_It can't be that easy._

"Let me get this straight… you've got… some of the _worst_ blackmail you could possibly ever hope to have on me _ever_ – and all you want me to do…is ask Pinky out?"

"Yep."

"I don't buy it- what's your real deal." He scowled but the asshole met his gaze evenly.

"I have no deal- Is it so wrong for a guy to want his friends to be happy?" He sounded strangely serious. The usual biting sarcastic edge was absent. "

"So you resort to blackmail?" Brick muttered.

"With all due respect Jojo- you're stubborn as fuck and again no offense but you are seriously the _dumbest_ super genius I think I've ever met. You are completely _blind_ to what is right smack in front of you!"

"Like!" He snarled.

"Oh my God… oh My God… the both of you I swear…" He shook his head and then cleared his throat.

Before he put his hand on his hip and stated twirling… the air with his finger? What?

"Oh Brick your rescue of that little boy was _truly_ a sight to _behold_ \- Even though you broke protocol by not wearing your uniform you were still quite the _hero._ "

He blinked. That strangely… high pitched falsetto was…. Slightly creepy.

"Believe… the fuck you doing?" He said slowly.

"And the battle in itself-you were so in _control_ of the situation- that lightning rod was _brilliant._ "

"Believe… stop doing that."

"Oh I simply insist you let me pay for the coffee next time! It's all on _me!"_

"BELIEVE. KNOCK IT OFF!"

He folded his arms. "Try being there and seeing the real thing." He said flatly.

"Say what?" Brick blinked and Believe slapped his brow.

"Lunch. Last week. While you were off in Blossom Land- the object of your fantasies was gushing and going on and on about your "heroic rescue" while…. _Twirling… her….hair!"_ He threw his hands in the air. "The only thing she _wasn't_ doing was sitting there giggling like a little girl while twirling _your_ hair! Now let's imagine something- imagine if this was Boomer and Bubbles- what would your first conclusion be about this scene be?"

He snorted, "Obviously Bubbles is completely smitten with Tweedle Dum so-."

Brick froze.

Pinky… Pinky… it wasn't possible! She'd… She'd never settle for a… for a scruffy… stray _dog_ like him!? Never! He was a punk born from a toilet- she was a goddess! A living incarnation of true perfection- she had been _conceived_ to be a perfect- it wasn't… no… he was overthinking it- this fool was over thinking it!

"Jojo?"

The very idea was laughable! Asinine! Insane! It was just a foolish mess of hormones that were… that had always been- except no it wasn't! He didn't! He couldn't possibly! He was no Tweedle Dum! Who had slobbered over his own little Puff for years whereas Brick at least had maintained his dignity when admiring the beautiful goddess of Townsville High- NO! Except no! No! He had not! This was a recent development of hormones and an influx of emotion caused by a breathtaking beauty that wasn't- no. Wait. HUH!

But… But…

He'd only… liked Pin- Bloss-Pin- Bloss-

Pinky Utonium. Blossom Utonium! He'd only liked her for… for-. Hormones! Lust! He wanted her in a purely hormonal sexually charged way and that was _bad!_ Bad!

This wretch in front of him had touched her lips with his however- even if it had been unpleasant and uncomfortable as Mike's face had shown rather clearly but… He had still stolen her first kiss! That wasn't-! That had been _his_ damn it! His! His! Brick's! Brick was the one who was supposed to be her first-! Wait… NO! WHAT THE FUCK!?

"Uh… Brick… buddy? You… okay?"

It was impossible. Brick would…. Brick would not reduce himself to the same level of lunacy as his foolish youngest brother!

Over… a girl.

A single… stunning… gorgeous… amazing… brilliant… girl.

Just… a…girl.

A girl… Brick…had been… crazy about… since… he was… a child to the point he had thrown however much of a jack ass… innocent… kid into a…fountain… in the course of a…temper…tantrum…

And…

And…Oh… fuck Brick's life.

**Brain Damage: 5,000**

**Brick: Congratulations you are officially an idiot. I wash my hands of you- I'm done.**

Believe sighed as Brick's head crashed into the wall.

"Well… looks like we got… a bit more work to do than I thought…."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkkk!"

-IV-

* * *

**_To be continued_ **

* * *

 

* * *

 


	10. Act 4: Illusion part 2.0

_-IV-_

_Did ya hear about the Jojo brothers?_

_Yeah- Juvie I know- crazy how they just let em' out_

_Yeah…they're mad dangerous… why'd they let em' come back to school jeez!_

Because innocent until proven guilty was an unknown entity to these ignorant fools. Fine. Fuck em'. What did Brick care? Wasn't like any of these fucking morons had the intelligence to see past "appearances" anyway.

Even the fucking teachers in this joint looked at him and brothers like _scum._ They didn't _do_ anything! Fucking D-….Mojo had just… had just…

Fuck them! Just… fuck them all! What the hell did they know!? Nothing!

_Nothing!_

Did they know how much Boomer screamed and cried in the police van- how much they had drugged his _ten_ year old brother to keep him quiet! Butch would freak out just by _looking_ at a fucking needle and those fucking cops, or guards or whatever the hell they were called just didn't care so Brick just had to- had to- had to- ! FUCK THEM! Just!

He kicked the can. Go ahead. Give him detention! Brick just fucking _dared_ the stupid hall monitor! Yeah that's right- keep walking!

It was after school anyway bitch!

His brothers would be looking for him- or more accurately Boomer would- the blonde was so petrified they'd be separated again that he stuck to Brick and Butch like glue. And Butch more or less did the same thing- Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Not a bad metaphor. As Brick had finished that… acid trip of a book… no seriously the guy must have been on _some_ kind of mushrooms or something but whatever.

Brick was in his own wonderland aka _hell._

He rubbed his head irritably- the sloppy bandage job ala Boomer now known as Tweedle "Dum" wasn't doing much. He'd seen a few sharp glances in his direction today- then again that old hag of a teacher was probably more pissed the justice system had _failed_ and had the audacity of releasing three innocent _criminals_ back into their own personal hell and the custody of…

Shit. The fuck man! This fucking hurt! Fucking… A'X! This should have worn off by now!

Da-…. The monkey…. His lab was… Brick had… it'd be okay. It wasn't him… after all.

He hadn't… meant it. He hadn't meant to go… flying at Butch… like that. He couldn't help it.

He… he couldn't.

It was gonna… he'd figure out a way out of it soon! He knew that!

He blinked and rubbed his eyes- shit the flaky powder shit he had swiped from that one upper classman didn't last long. The purple was beginning to show again.

_Cripes._

C'mon A'X! This was ridiculous! And this shit wasn't cheap man! He'd seen it go for almost twelve bucks a… case? No… compact. Yeah that's what it was called. Whatever the mirror was cracked and she wouldn't miss it anyway. Aw… hell.

Still purple!? It'd been last night! Damn it… if Butch or Boomer saw this they'd flip a shit. Boomer was already fucking traumatized… and Butch was already barely hanging on by a thread- One more trigger and…

He squeezed his eyes shut and picked up the pad tentatively- maybe you were supposed to use this after all? Brick had more or less caked it on all over his left eye and then smooshed it around the rest of his face with his mitt- he'd looked pale as hell but the one loser who had commented had ended up running for their life…. Shit Brick really needed to stop doing that.

He couldn't end up in trouble again. His brothers needed him. Until… D-…. The monkey…. Got his shit back together… Brick had to be the boss. He had to take charge. Which meant no more… bullying and shit.

Not that Brick would demean himself in such a way anyway but he'd already had to read Butch the riot act about messing with the "normies" again. Boomer at least wouldn't be a problem that way. He was such a pansy all he wanted was to "make friends"- oh yeah. Okay. The "Rowdyruff Boys" making friends.

That was a joke.

This entire city cursed their existence. The very _nerve_ they had in staying alive and even more insulting- trying to get an _education_! You know… be normal _KIDS!_

So they didn't have fingers or toes, so they didn't have noses or ears to speak of. There was _another_ trio just like that that in this city! Didn't see them being glared at and hissed at- and treated like utter _garbage_ for the crime of _breathing._

But then again- the "Powerpuff Girls" were _good._

Brick's mistake- the Powerpuff Girls were good, perfect little girls- whereas Brick and his lame ass brothers were the "rottenest of the rotten", toilet mixed hell spawn- the "Rowdyruff Boys".

They were _bad._

So what they hadn't committed a crime to speak of since they were six years old… so what. Didn't matter- Just like it didn't matter that the boys had just been minding their own business- after having been dragged out of bed at _three_ in the fucking morning by the monkey and then like clockwork completely forgotten about leaving them stranded, annoyed, and tired on some random rooftop with no house keys so they couldn't even go back to bed. Nope- they'd only been left to watch as the fool got his sorry simian ass handed to him by three equally enraged little girls' whose "beauty sleep" had been interrupted as the blonde had harped like a fucking banshee the whole time and her harpy sisters weren't too far behind. Especially the green one- cripes that chick had a _temper._

It was never gonna work anyway. Brick could have told him that. Three times was _not_ the charm. No matter how many times one stole the _same_ Egyptian… artifact thing- seriously why the Townsville Museum of Art just didn't gee…. _Transfer_ it- make an exchange or something! One Anubis head for… a mummy or something of equal… Egyptian importance- Brick just… this town was filled with idiots. Relying on a group of ten year old girls to save their sorry asses everyday… it was…

_Pathetic._

He was so fucking done with this city. They didn't want them. _Fine._ Be a little patient- Give Brick enough time to fucking scrounge enough money together and… and…

Just give Brick time. Just let his brothers live in peace for now. They were done with the "crime" business. They had been for years and the fucking monkey would just have to… deal with it.

His eye stung again. Apparently… this makeup or shit could fuck with your eyes if it got in them- and this pad was kind of… useless actually. It just smeared the powder more- the hell man- girls used this shit every day? Kind of annoying in his opinion.

Ugh. He looked like a clown. Maybe if he smeared it this way-?

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

He frowned then snapped the compact shut and rubbed the last of the powder over his eyes. Whatever- he had more important shit to think about than his stupid… black eye and shit. It'd be healed by tomorrow anyway.

 _This_ however. _This_ shit. _This_ was pissing Brick off.

Her prissy little Mary Janes clicked the tile as she walked down the hall- her books clutched to her chest and her head down. She was just too "good" apparently to look any of these mere "mortals" in the eye after all.

And now… now the goody two shoes was messing with him. Trying to fake him out before some kind of strike most likely. Brick had seen that fucking test. He'd seen the note on the bottom and that big red number on the top.

And Brick was no fool. He'd never be anyone's… fucking dupe again. This was a lame ass plan and it was time to call her out on it!

"Hey Pinky!"

She continued walking- continued ignoring him as she had for the last _month!_

Shit wasn't flying.

"Oye! I'm talking to you Puff!"

Still went a walking. Maybe these fucking "normies" were beneath her sure- but Brick was _superior_ to them _and_ this pink eyed… counterpart… of his.

He zipped in front of her. She didn't even look up, she just turned on her heel- like that would work- he zipped to be behind her.

"We're not supposed to use our powers in school."

She speaks! It's a fucking miracle! He sneered.

"It's after bell- I can do what I want."

She still was looking at the ground. It was pissing him off. She thought she was just so much _better_ than Brick! Her and her stupid sisters! Well… as much of a trick as it was- he still had _this_ over her for the moment!

"So Pinky- you know I don't know if you saw but-." He presented his coup de ta with a flourish. "Another _perfect_ score for yours truly- let's see yours?"

She was infuriatingly silent- he grit his teeth and swiped the paper from her arms.

"Give that back!" She screeched. Well there was a reaction at least.

"Aww…. What's this? An _eighty-two. Aww_ too _bad_ Pinky- better luck next time eh?" He snickered but instead of the loud screaming match he was expecting… he was met by silence.

And stupid Mary Janes clicking. His eyes narrowed. He zipped in front of her again.

"Out of my way Brick." She murmured.

"But you got a _B_ \- I got an _A!"_

"Congratulations. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned around again and once again Brick was left zipping in front of her.

"The hell is your problem?" It came out as more of a hiss than Brick would have liked. But… this was getting _irritating_!

She scowled, "You're in my _way_ that's my problem- now move!"

"You don't get B's… _ever._ "

"There's a first time for everything-."

"Bull shit!" He snarled.

She growled, "Watch your _mouth_ we're still on school grounds!" She hissed back.

"It's after the fucking bell-."

" _LANGUAGE!"_ She scowled more and snatched the test back. "I don't have time to waste debating with you now get out of my way!"

He smirked. _Bingo._ He knew it. This was just some kind of stupid "plot" of hers' to ultimately beat him. Lure him into a sense of false security and then _wham!_ She'd try to have him thrown back in to Juvie! Nope! Not this time!

Two could play it this game. Get her to fucking admit her asinine scheme and humiliate her _more-_ Maybe she'd even go run and cry...Err… okay crying not so much. As amusing as it would be Brick… didn't like crying girls… they were kind of loud and… made Brick feel funny things in his gut.

Except the creepy Morebucks chick… she could cry all day long but Brick was _not_ her boyfriend! … And never would be. Ew. Girls were… sort of tolerable Brick had come to discover… but no. Uh uh. Nope. Not her. Not this pink one either.

Except Brick didn't like the idea of Pinky crying very much either. So… he'd humiliate her… and if she started crying he'd... err… leave. He didn't like to hear it. Like that guy that had made her cry… a couple days ago- called her… what was it? It was kind of… dumb. Childish… oh right-

 _Pink eye._ Oh wow. _Real_ original. That toilet bowl had been too good for the unoriginal shit head. After all no one messed with Pinky except Brick. Counterpart privilege. Everyone else failed miserably at it anyway.

No one made Pinky cry.

Except him. Brick. Anyone else ended up meeting the toilet. And making a girl cry was a dirty trick anyway- beneath the honor of a Rowdyruff. So… yeah.

Rowdy's didn't make girls cry.

Even stupid Powerpuffs.

Brick paused. Which someone… clearly had again. Those eyes were… puffy. And not in her normal stupid way- they were raw, puffy and… red rimmed. He scowled. She tried to push past him fruitlessly. Please- she was off her game today. He jumped in front of her again.

"So what's your _real_ game here Pinky? What are you up to? Lemme guess- Trying to lure me into a sense of false security right- Trying to use some psychological warfare on me!? Tch! Like that'll work- and you know it!" She grit her teeth harder and pushed past him again but _again_ he zipped in front of her. "Or is this your surrender hmm? Finally admitting my superiority and that I am indeed the smartest kid in school and I'm in fact smarter than _you."_ He smirked. Really rile her up! Show her who was boss!

This stupid… cold shoulder or whatever he was getting wasn't flying anymore! Ignoring _him_ \- Brick? Her greatest rival? Please- that was the _dumbest_ plan to psyche him out he had ever-!

"Yup."

…Say… _WHAT!?_

He blinked like an idiot. He couldn't help it. She looked… serious. But… she couldn't be-! She couldn't be serious! She'd never just… _give in!_

"E-Excuse me!?" He snapped. She rolled her eyes and reached up for the paper but he held it up higher- heh she was still a shorty- he folded his arms and cleared his throat. Shit she _was_ good at times- he'd almost fallen for it, almost. "Yeah, yeah- okay Pinky enough with the "psychological" shit- you suck at it. What's your real deal-."

"No deal Brick. You win. You're the _smartest_ kid in school. Congratulations. Now leave me be."

…. What the fuck!? The fuck was-!? She tried to brush past him again but he grabbed her arm. This wasn't funny anymore! This was… what the fuck was this shit!?

"Okay… seriously- what is your _problem?"_ He gave her a little shake. "Something… Something ain't right here- you don't even get fucking A minus' let alone- _B's!_ The hell is wrong with you!?" He demanded.

Three tests. _Three._ Brick had beaten her in the last month.

Brick was brilliant of course. Far smarter than the average human on so many levels-but Pinky… was a formidable opponent. They'd been neck in neck for years… and suddenly… this year… she was… _average._

…Something… wasn't right.

"Nothing is wrong with me- Unhand me! _Now!"_ She struggled but she'd never stood a chance against his biologically superior strength.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you!"

"It's none of your business Brick!"

That grip remained firm. "The hell it ain't! How am I supposed to have any fun in beating you if you won't even react!?"

She stopped struggling. Good.

"Fun… _Fun!?"_ She grit her teeth. "That's all life is to you isn't it? A _game!_ Life's just a big joke for big bad Brick Jojo! Well let me tell you something Brick- life is more than that… more than a game… and it's certainly more than memorizing useless passages and stanzas from long dead individuals who outside of a school setting no one cares about!"

"W-What!? The hell!? Pinky what is the matter with-!"

In a surge of strength Brick hadn't been expecting he suddenly hit a nearby locker with a loud _slam._ He blinked and she was breathing hard, mitt outstretched for seemingly another blow. She took a step closer to him instead.

"I have _far_ more important things to worry about… than some stupid… inconsequential… _test_ , or homework assignment or… or foolish _rivalry!"_ She hissed. "Therefore if it's so important to you that you have someone to "beat", to have a "rival" to lord your so called _victories_ over- I'd suggest finding a _new_ one. Now…leave me _alone."_

That voice was a silky whisper. But it was… her eyes that silenced the nasty retort that had been ready to come flying out.

They were… dead.

… There was no other way… to describe them. Despite the obvious anger that had gone into that throw… her eyes showed none of it. They were… dull. Lifeless.

There was no… light in them.

"Pinky?" He whispered.

She scowled and grabbed the test from his limp mitt.

"Find yourself a "new" rival Brick." She murmured. "I quit."

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

Quit… _Quit!?_ But…. But she couldn't?!

_...But… I don't want… a new one…_

But she… She was only messing with… it was psychological-!

But… why were her eyes so… so…

Empty.

_Pinky… B-Blossom… what's going on!? What… what happened to you…!?_

_**Blossom,** _

_**Mrs. Georgis was able to give you this grade due to the twenty extra points you received from your summer reading project. But otherwise a 62 from you is completely unacceptable. Please see me after school.** _

_**~Ms. Keane** _

* * *

**Act 4: Illusion**

**Part 2.0**

* * *

-IV-

**From: The Cackling Hyena**

_Tell me what you think of the book when you finally finish it- I think we should just focus on the first part though- it's kind of long and I can almost guarantee Kellan will never have heard of this so she can't just skim and pretend to grade it like she normally does. So let's be nice and not have to make our dear teacher do "too" much work. Heh heh._

He rolled his eyes as he removed his sunglasses. Kellan was the laziest teacher around and more than ready for retirement. Brick had really gotten the short end of the stick with teachers this year. He'd have to take action to ensure that didn't happen next year.

Seriously Morris _and_ Kellan. Ugh. What did Brick do to deserve…

_Slugs. Did. Not. Count!_

Seriously. They didn't. He'd been _five._ He'd been _stupid._

… And it had been Boomer anyway!

… And spit didn't count either!

… Brick had been very stupid as a child. He could admit that- he was mature enough to do so.

Children were after all inherently stupid. Even Pinky for all her so called super genius had been stupid once. Her taste in boys back then for example had been atrocious.

…Fucking metal mouths…

_Note to self: Any future children of mine will always have immaculate teeth and be taught from an early age the importance of good oral hygiene._

Brick may not have been a _fan_ of children but one needed to be specific here- Brick was not a fan of _other_ people's children. Any child with Rowdy blood in them however- would be a different story. His future nieces and nephews – though God help the world when Butch spawn started popping up everywhere- ugh- Brick while not a hundred percent a fan of them… he would at least tolerate.

No because see his nieces and nephews whether blonde or dark haired, blue eyed- or green eyed would be at least _somewhat_ civilized. If anything because _Daddy_ would teach them _Uncle Brick_ didn't take _any_ shit.

Because his brothers for all their own idiocy would _not_ teach their children to be clingy little brats with no social skills, no tact, and no self-control… and they wouldn't pull Uncle Brick's hair. No… that'd be the first lesson taught to them. Not how to talk. (Especially Butch's) – Nor how to walk- (they could fly- walking was redundant anyway) no the _first_ thing the second generation of Rowdies was going to learn was:

_Never. Pull. Uncle .Brick's. Hair._

He'd have to begrudgingly allow his red eyed spawn to do it-it would teach them hand eye coordination and shit… plus their mother would probably go all weepy eyed and insist on taking a picture. Women tended to do that…take a picture of every time their spawn so much as blinked. Then again Brick had seen some men do that in Townsville common. It was… sickening.

Brick would not be like that. Brick would forever have self-respect. Butch wouldn't be able to remember who was who. Boomer would likely be the dumb ass who'd go through cameras like candy and those lucky Rowdy wives would be right behind him.

Yeah… Brick would admit he wouldn't mind getting married someday. It was a normal thing- pass down his genes- and in a way it was also a necessity-the Rowdyruff line couldn't be overrun by Green or Blue- there _had_ to be Red somewhere… for the sake of the world.

So… yeah. Rowdy spawn… fine. Other people's spawn… fuck off. Simple concept.

His phone buzzed again as he exited his car- likely another message from Tweedle Dee whining over how Brick had "ditched" them- blah blah-. Cripes- despite the potential danger to it maybe it would be beneficial to retry the whole- here's how to cook without burning my kitchen down lessons Brick had attempted once… before the aluminum incident.

… Two years was enough. He surely had learned his lesson by now. He'd bring it up at dinner or whatever- he was going to be busy tonight anyway. The book was Brick would admit begrudgingly _minutely_ interesting. A little bit "nature" heavy- but it was an ancient Japanese legend: likely influenced by Shinto traditions and such- the author would obviously focus on nature a bit more than necessary.

He'd have to make a note of that in his part of the paper.

He scowled as the phone buzzed again.

**From:The Cackling Hyena**

_By the way Maggie misses you already XD look at those poor widdle puppy eyes d'aww I think you made a friend Jojo XDD ._

The dog indeed looked morose. Brick blinked. He didn't need dogs on his phone. He hated the wretched things. He

**From: Brick**

_She'll live. I concur on only doing part I- Kellan will have our heads if we make her do actual work. Also. That's not a dog. That is a bear. No dog is that big._

The reply was instant- as Brick slung his backpack over his shoulder.

**From: The Cackling Hyena**

_You should still read the whole thing when you get a chance though- it's a damn good read. And course my Mags is a dog- what you never seen a pure breed Great Dane before? ;p_

He almost dropped his bag.

A _pure breed… GREAT. DANE!?_

But... but- how in the fuck did a baker afford a-!?

A pure breed…. Great Dane puppy… gold coloring…. Direct from a breeder… he continued typing into his phone.

_Five. GRAND!?_

For a _DOG!?_

And not even a full grown one but a PUPPY!?

Huge House. Pure Breed Great Dane… but it was still a fucking bear.

… How much did Janey's make in a year!?

How the- how the _fuck!?_

**From: Brick**

_I'll keep that in mind. I'll let you know when I've finished reading_

Huge house… purebred… five thousand dollar plus dog…

He also remembered more or less the movie studio the kid had upstairs… after… Brick's… long… long night of bargaining had proved futile and he'd been forced to accept… his fate and his own… pathetic… slightly obsessive fixation on the beautiful pink Powerpuff Girl… and Believe had also helpfully gone downstairs to get an ice pack for Brick's throbbing head… the Rowdyruff Boy had been left to his own devices in a room surrounded by Believe's private things. And Brick was a master hacker- he didn't need much time… it should have been easy to find some dirt on the asshole and make him back off from this… ridiculous ultimatum!

Except the kid's computer was so badly organized it was painful to look at. Folders labeled with nothing but random letters and numbers-

**PPGNORMSSUM2008**

**MRBHLWN2008**

**RM2009**

Again… they'd been a total fucking _mess._ He could tell they were media files- that was it! Probably movies judging from the _collection_ of cameras that Brick hadn't noticed on his initial look at the large room: And then there was an even _bigger_ collection of what had looked like lenses on another shelf.

Clearly the guy liked his camera- he'd been in the running for school historian this year if Brick remembered correctly- but obviously had lost it to a senior. No fucking duh.

But one thing had stood out to Brick. And still stood out.

The names on those cameras. All brand name.

And fucking expensive as _hell._

A fucking _Gazoi_ camera went for an _easy_ six hundred a pop.

… How much did that café make in a year!?

Then again… guess that's why… one worked two… jobs?

To afford… luxuries… like… _Gazoi_ cameras and… pure breed… Great Dane puppies…?

But… how in the-!?

How the ever living-!?

Brick's head hurt. Shit didn't make sense. _None_ of that made sense. And… HEY! Maybe that was it! Ha! GOTCHA! Mike Believe was _obviously_ involved in some… illegal shit! Yeah! He was doing something screwy!

That's all Brick needed: one good solid piece of _blackmail_ and he'd have Believe practically begging for mercy! Yeah! That'll teach the asshole for _daring_ to threaten a Rowdyruff Boy!

Ha! _Ice Cream?_ Pleeeeease.

He cracked his knuckles-

_I'll show YOU ice cream… jack ass._

His plan of attack now decided Brick sauntered up the steps of his building- even a whistle in his wake. Brick did so love it when things worked out perfectly. His superior intelligence was far superior to any dirty handed tactics of a hyena! Ha! Let's see… where to begin…

_OOF!_

He blinked, " Aw crap- sorry-!"

Had Brick hit his head too hard last night or was he really currently staring face to face with… Major Glory.

All… seven feet of him.

Uhh…

What…the… fuck…?

A feminine swear suddenly erupted from Mr. Glory.

"Mommy you swore again!"

And then he rolled his eyes.

Never mind. He hadn't hit his head hard enough.

For there indeed was the New York Banshee herself, Kimberly O'Donnell who Brick had been just _delighted_ to discover was indeed… his new neighbor- wrestling with… Major Glory… Val Halen and… that purple guy name who escaped him at the moment- Boomer would likely know- it was definitely… a large piece of "Justice Friends" furniture… a headboard maybe?

And the hyperactive screaming child by her side- a perfect example of what Brick's future nieces and nephews were _not_ going to be like was bouncing up and down.

"Careful Mommy!"

"I-I got it baby- just- open the door for Mommy and-."

Well whatever it was-the brunette wasn't going to make it up the front stairs lets alone to the elevator with it. Brick rolled his eyes… being a hero really sucked sometimes. He buzzed his lips and strolled over to Madam Banshee.

There were times being a good boy really sucked.

He cleared his throat, "Would you like some help Ms. O'Donnell?" He fought the urge to roll his eyes from the yelp that suddenly escaped her- cripes this woman was jumpy. The spawn gasped.

"ITS HIM! ITS HIM!" He grabbed her arm and started jumping more. "MOMMY IT'S MR. FIRE! IT'S MR. FIRE!" He started pointing to Brick wildly.

_That's… not my name._

"Who! Oh… It's you." She bristled and took a slight step backwards- her large piece of furniture barely made

_Nice to see you too…_

She cleared her throat, "I mean…hello… err Brock?-."

"It's Brick."

"Oh… yes… Brick… sorry." She cleared her throat again. "I'm… not the best with names I'm afraid."

Clearly. He folded his arms, "No prob… again I ask… would you like some… help with err… Mr. Glory here?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny- I'm perfectly capable of handling myself thank you." She continued to struggle with the oversized piece of painted plywood that was taller than her. He rolled his eyes as she paused at the steps leading into the building. One had to wonder how that thing managed to fit in her car in the first place… then again physics seemed to avoid this woman like the plague.

He rolled his eyes and plucked the obnoxious cutout of her hands and briskly walked up the steps. She stiffened but he looked at her over his shoulder witheringly. Again the woman seemed to huff but nonetheless went storming past him.

Her spawn raced after him.

"Hi Mr. Fire! Did you beat up bad guys today? Did you beat a monster? How come you're still not wearing a cape? Do you wear a cape? I don't think you should wear a cape- it wouldn't look right- your hair's too long- Hey! Is your hair like your cape?"

"Do you have to get your mail?" She muttered by his side still not looking at him. "And I _can_ handle this you know- I got it in the car."

"It's Sunday." He retorted with a grunt. Val Halen's guitar was sticking into Brick's stomach. " And I'd love to see you repeat that because physically that should have been impossible." She pressed the button and held the door open for him. "I'm going to take a guess this is for the kid." Said kid was still babbling about how Brick apparently needed a new costume. And… some other nonsense- he wasn't really listening.

He could tell this Kim woman wasn't really either.

"Yes. My son was nervous about starting school." She mumbled. "I take it that was your car out there."

He nodded, "Yep."

"I suppose a superhero… would be able to afford a Camaro." She muttered.

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't "afford" anything but the parts- I found it in a junkyard and fixed it up." Her eyebrow rose.

"Ah… Ja-… Mr. Walter helped you fix it up then?" She murmured. Nice slip lady.

"Yeah, you could say that- what floor-?"

"Oh- 22."

"I wanna push the button! I wanna push!"

Brick rolled his eyes and slapped the button.

"Aww!"

"You're too short kid- you can't reach it yet- drink more milk." He grunted and shifted the headboard- the fucking purple guy was manhandling Brick in a non pleasant way.

"Aw I hate milk!"

"Milk makes strong bones- you gotta drink it unless you wanna be puny- that's all Boomer would drink and look at him- then look at Butch who didn't drink any. Who do you want to be?"

Her eyebrow rose as the kid seemed thoughtful.

"I wanna be you!"

… _Cripes._

"Then drink a glass of milk a day- or two. Don't go overboard. Cripes the hell is this thing!?"

She still seemed mystified. But Greg nodded eagerly and saluted.

"Yes sir! Mommy we have milk right?"

"… Yes…?" She looked utterly flabbergasted to be brutally honest. Odd. Whatever. The door opened and she held it open for him- huh so the banshee had manners after all- shock. She led the way down the hall- the place was still in the midst of unpacking- boxes and shit were everywhere but the layout seemed similar to Brick's. Save the loft area that had become Boomer's domain. The kid rushed to the kitchen and jumped on the island stool.

"Mommy! Mommy I want a big glass of milk! I wanna be big and strong like Mr. Fire!"

"… It's… _Brick_ kid." He grunted. "Where do you want this Ms. O'Donnell?"

"Mommy!"

"In a minute Greg!" She sighed. "Um… well that's his room right there-." She pointed to the left and Brick did his good samaritan deed for the day. Just get this set up and his "good boy quota" would be satisfied for the day so he wouldn't feel as bad doing...less… wholesome things concerning maybe school records he had gained access to perhaps, maybe not so much legally.

… Cripes…

This place was a disaster area. Toys were scattered _everywhere-_ he twitched. Yes this was a child's room… but there was no excuse for… he swallowed his instinctual ire as best he could- a bed was in the corner and Brick pulled it out- and plopped the headboard into place behind the frame.

Right… good deed done for the day and now it was time to-.

He blinked.

The kid's walls were covered in pictures. Mostly crude drawings scattered everywhere- mostly of the said "Justice Friends" Brick had just finished escorting but Brick definitely recognized the pufferfish in one of them.

And… he raised an eyebrow as he peered at it. Yeah… that was Pinky alright. The big red bow made that pretty clear: And he was going to assume the guy holding the big green bubble was Butch. His lip curled slightly- the crudely drawn girl yelling at him had black hair. The kid was observant apparently. The Tornado in the other side of the paper had two blonde stick figures in it.

His eyes widened slightly however.

In the front and center one of the figures was flying in the air- and he blinked. He was also holding what looked like a smaller stick figure in his arms and pointing at the other stick figures - ordering them… wait…

_Is that… me?_

Shit… it was. Why was some kid drawing pictures of him… kind of creepy. He backed away from it. Right… creepy stalking kid right below him- _great._

He had a stalker at school and now he had one at home. _Fan fucking tastic._

He also saw another picture in a crude frame and grimaced slightly again. Oh…

The picture was of three people in front of a rectangle Brick assumed was a building- and the crudely written "My family" on the top made him grimace more.

A woman on the left, a little boy in the middle and a guy on the right. _Mommy. Me. Daddy._

Ouch. Yeah… judging from the fact that there was _no_ sign of another male in this apartment… anywhere…

Despite himself he felt himself grimace again.

_Cripes. Poor kid._

"Oh… oh wow! Mr. Fire! You're… you're in my room!? There's a superhero in my room!? WOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOW!"

Jesus Christ this kid was loud! Kimberly O'Donnell had followed her son, and her eyes widened.

"Oh! You… put it together?" She still seemed confused "You didn't have to-."

"Mommy! There's a SUPER HERO IN MY ROOM!"

"I can see that baby." She murmured and cleared her throat. "Err thank you Brick. That was very nice of you. Really-." She began digging in her purse. "Please let me-." She pulled out her wallet.

He put a hand out immediately. "Nah, it's kind of part of the job description Ms. O'Donnell. Plus you know- neighbor and all." He shrugged. The kid was still looking at him with eyes so big Brick was beginning to slightly fear for the muscles in his face. He was going to damage his eyesight…

"Well at least let me give you a cold drink or something." She mumbled. "I don't need charity."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure- I'll take a water." She seemed relieved- again… this woman was strange. The kid practically glued himself to Brick's side and scampered up on the kitchen stool- and continued staring at him like a creep.

"How long have you been a superhero!" Did you get bited by a radioactive spider- or or- did you get hit by a bolt of lightning- or did you get expimented on by a super secret lab- or- or!-!"

_Cripes…_

He took the glass she handed to him and then she more or less busied herself at the stove while her hyperactive child continued throwing questions at Brick left and right- No, Brick was not _bitten_ not "bited" by a spider- no… his powers did not come from… a God… or what not… nor was he _experimented_ on. He just...kind of had them. .

"But- But your powers had to come from _somewhere!_ It's a super hero rule!"

"There… are rules?" He heard a slight chuckle and he saw her shake her head.

"Yeah! All superheroes have to fight for peace, justice and the good of all mankind!" He recited proudly. Brick blinked. "That' what Major Glory says!" His eyes widened. "HAVE YOU MET MAJOR GLORY!?"

"Er… no can't say I've had the pleasure…"

"But I thoughts all super heroes knew each other!"

"Uh… well I'm not… exactly.. err-." How was he to explain this to an overeager four year old. "I haven't been a… hero… for _long_ kid."

"Really?" He cocked his head. Kim also raised an eyebrow.

"But you were born with your powers- you said so!"

"…Yes… but… just because you _have_ powers doesn't mean… you necessarily _use_ them… in public settings at least." He mumbled the last part. Ugh the last thing he needed was some banshee freak out. His head was pounding. They'd been up way too late with that stupid book… yeah the guy had had a few good points but cripes Brick needed coffee…

"So when did you become a hero then?" He was genuinely curious it seemed…. Odd. And that stove seemed clean enough- she must have wiped that top down about six times now. His gaze however centered on the calendar- was it… really that time?

…Shit.

Time really flew.

Six months… had six months _really…?_ He'd only said that to Boomer… in a really sad way of trying to cover up his own idiotic obsession… no he had a little crush but he was not a lost cause… yet.

The kid was still looking at him oddly. Expectantly- he was clearly waiting for an answer. Even Ms. O'Donnell for all her obsession with keeping her appliances clean seemed oddly interested.

He crossed his arms. "It's uh… kind of a long story kid-."

"Aw please! Please! I wanna hear! Tell! Tell!" He pressed his hands together. "I'll drink a lot of milk see!" He started chugging his glass and the woman looked like she had just seen the second coming. Her jaw just kept dropping lower and lower.

Brick had plans. He had his much justified revenge to plan out…

The kid slurped the last of the big glass and wiped at his milk mustache triumphantly. She looked almost ready to cry. Brick took a sip of his water.

Revenge. Revenge would be Brick's. He would find something to utterly ruin the asshole hyena…

The kid was still staring at him with those creepy stalker eyes- looking at Brick like he was some kind… some kind of idol or something. Staring at him like… he'd seen many people… staring at Pinky and the Girls…over the years.

He took another sip.

"Okay kid… how much do you know about the Powerpuff Girls?"

"The Power what?"

Clearly nothing. Right…. From the beginning it was. His glass was empty but it was immediately refilled- almost instantly- he didn't even have to ask before Ms. O'Donnell returned to her redundant scrubbing.

"I ain't the best storyteller kid- I'll warn ya now it's a pretty boring story- but here goes: See… there was once this guy- Professor Utonium- he was doing some wonky experiments in his lab one day when his crazy lab monkey went nuts and started tearing up the place-."

The kid's eyes… for some weird reason… just kept getting bigger and bigger the more Brick spoke.

… Odd.

-IV-

It was raining…

It was always raining here…Raining and never stopping. She could hear every individual splash as she caught the individual droplets in her hand- she could smell the clean crisp air as vividly as if this were real… she could even taste the rain in the air- were she to stick her tongue out and catch the drops.

As if any of this… was not a figment of her mind's creation.

Hear. Smell. Touch. Taste.

Vivid. Strong. Unusually so.

A natural bodily reaction- the loss of one sense… would strengthen… the others.

She still saw nothing. Save blurs… shapes… the heavy veil covering her face- yes… she felt it now. She felt its weight- traced the intricate embroidery that seemed to cover it- the strange splashes of color in her otherwise black world.

Why was she shrouded like this? And why didn't she simply rip it off? How irritating… how silly… to allow a single piece of apparel to more or less reduce her to this sightless state…

Her bare feet curled around the cool grass- every blade was frighteningly solid… real. Tickled her skin- even as her feet began to move- despite her blindness… she knew exactly where she was going.

At least her body did. Or this body she was in. This body that was used to no sight… that was used to this inky darkness- walking blind. Walking true.

She picked up more footsteps. Behind her. Around her. In front of her.

Her hand was taken. Slowly- gently- Deliberately. As if not to frighten her.

As if she would ever fear him.

As if she wasn't terrified.

He was achingly cautious… as if she were a china doll… his touch was almost tentative.

As if he could break her.

As if his touch wasn't already destroying her.

As if this touch wasn't destroying them both,

**Don't… Don't come any closer!**

It was like a knife to her skin, that hand brushing against her cheek- that shroud being brushed back- but never removed- the rain dripped off her lips- down her chin-running down those hands holding her.

**Release me… Let me go… Please… just leave me alone!**

A chill wafted through the air. He went still.

It was a sharp sound. A Quiet sound.

A fluid motion. Well practiced. Hesitant.

" _ **My soul is yours."**_

**I don't want it.**

**I don't know you.**

**Yet I do… I do…**

**I do know you.**

**But I don't. I don't know you!**

**Who… Who are you!?**

He released her. She couldn't move to grab him back. Nor could she run screaming into the rainy night away from him.

After him…

" _ **My soul… is yours….never…. never forget that…"**_

**I don't… I don't want it…**

**I DON'T WANT IT!**

**WHO ARE YOU!?**

" _ **Wait for me…"**_

_Wait for me…._

_-o-o-o-_

She awoke with a jolt- her head shot up so quickly she almost grew dizzy: Where… where was- oh… she was… she was in her office. Her heart was pounding. Pounding so hard… so fast. Her hand fisted her shirt and her eyes hurt- she squinted- that light… the light was so bright.. it was… painful- just! She made herself get up and stumbled over to the wall- and brought the lights down before she slumped against the wall- resting on the floor..

Breathe… She just… she just had to breathe.

The tears streaming down her cheeks- she wiped them quickly.

_Breathe… Breathe Blossom._

Her chest hurt. No… it felt like it was going to explode- split open- she just wanted to weep- that icy feeling… that gnawing feeling of utter… despair…. Utter…

She bit her lip and began to hum. She didn't have her music box… but she had the next best thing. Her own voice. She could sing herself back to... back to normal. She hugged her arms and began humming louder- faster- even as she hugged her knees under her chin and felt her body begin to rock slightly. Oh... Oh not again...

Not real. Not real.

Think of those who matter.

Her sisters. They're real.

Michael and Robin. They're real.

Father. He's very real.

Mama. Also real.

The boys. Very much real.

Brick… he's… he's also real. And if he were to see… were to see Blossom like this he'd be so… disappointed? Ashamed to call her a partner. Yes… probably- it was shaming enough for her to be reduced to this day after day- night after night… but for Brick to ever see it-!... No... No he couldn't- just... no. She remembered the look in his eyes when he'd ever found her pathetic self huddled in his bedroom crying like a fool over a ghost of all things.

She was such a fool. Such a... weakling. Such a... She squeezed her eyes shut. NO! Just... Just... She... she was such a... disgrace!

She was a super hero. She saved the world before bedtime... she had failed once already and it had near cost her everything... she wouldn't make that mistake a second time.

Her back hit the door and she wiped her eyes angrily before she shuddered in sheer revulsion.

 _He_ had touched her cheek... a figment of her imagination that had felt.. terrifyingly real.

She felt disgusting. Used.

Blossom was always a realist but… but she wasn't a cynic. No, she believed in love- 'true love" even in some cases- Michael and Robin- there was an example right there. She… she could never be a girl who just… kissed a man willy nilly- for the "fun" of it… like some she knew.

She had to feel something. Anything. She'd been a girl who like a fool had dreamed of her first _real_ kiss- that… unfortunate episode between her and Michael was something the two of them had both _sworn_ _never to discuss again_ _with_ _anyone_. She shuddered. That didn't count. It had been a necessity. A last straw. But technically speaking her first real kiss had been an utter disaster and Blossom…

… Blossom wanted a real one. She wanted to feel it all the way to the tips of her toes and know that… that someone truly…loved her. Hell stupid as it sounded she even wanted her foot to pop up like one of those cliché golden oldies flicks and those glamorous movie stars of old.

And yet here she was night after night forced to be in the arms of some nameless specter whose very presence drew from her horrifyingly alien emotions- passion… lust… _love_.

But they weren't… from her.

They weren't… _her._

_Wait for me…_

That…. That was new. And why should she "wait" when she was already forced to be with him! What was the point of waiting!? Wait for what!? Wait for him to tear her clothes and have his way with her!?

But… no… no he wouldn't do that… he… - wait… what!? No! How could she know what this thing was capable of!? How could she be so sure!?

Yet… she was.

He'd had… emotion this time. A… A personality even. He wasn't just the faceless specter that took advantage of the fact that she had no control over her own body or emotions and being as trapped as she was in that inky prison night after night assaulting her- making her feel things she did _not_ nor did she _ever_ want to feel!

Blossom always wanted to scream- to kick- to pry herself free from those goddamn arms and run as if her very life depended on it but instead something else had control of her- something she could almost… could almost feel… in those inky nightmares… someone had control of her body… someone made her… someone… something… made her… _want…_ him to touch her. To press her against his body- to kiss her.

All Blossom had wanted to do was run… run from this faceless man. A man who was hell bent on offering her something. Demanding she take something.

Something Blossom: _Did. Not. Want._

But… someone…something… else _did_.

Who… Who was he!? Was this some kind of… some kind of sick joke!? A showing Blossom had truly begun to lose her grip on reality!? If this is what a _soul mate_ was then she didn't want it!

Her fingers touched her lips- shakily.

_Wait for me…_

What… What was going… how was this even-!?

She swallowed hard and wiped her eyes again.

"Who are you…?" She whispered and held her hands up shakily.

But… she had a clue now. That sound… that strange… almost high pitched squeal of metal… she'd heard it before. In movies.

He'd drawn… a weapon. She couldn't see it. But she'd heard it.

And then he'd sounded… frightened himself. Nervous. Hesitant. Before he had run… run somewhere she couldn't follow…

_Wait for me…_

_Wait for me…_

She folded her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

Who was she supposed to wait for… why was she supposed to… no… no she was not… this was… who was…!?

She took a long shuddering breath- the panic slowly began to subside- the icy chill that had quite overcome her was fading away- and soon Blossom could breathe again. Her heart slowed to a steady rate again and slowly she stood back up.

She had… She had work to do. Nightmares… Nightmares couldn't stand in the way of that.

They were only dreams. They meant nothing…

Nothing.

Her desk was piled and in complete disarray. Dear God she was so far behind it was almost criminal. This entire… "Collector" incident had completely thrown Blossom's schedule into chaos! January wasn't even close to being finished and she still had the 2008 report to finalize and good God… she still had February to begin.

Thankfully at least… February had been relatively… calm. Only six X' incidents and a handful of minor transgressions. She sighed- perhaps some music would calm her nerves. Ah… there we are- yes some Tchaikovsky would do. The classical music surged through her new speakers: Ah her father knew her so well- top of the line and crystal clear quality- one could almost _feel_ the music around her.

Much better… her phone buzzed slightly- she stiffened but relaxed: Just her Faceplace alerts- ugh she had to speak to Robin- maybe she could figure out how to shut off all these asinine " top friend" status updates: She frowned.

**MOVIE ZONE: BREAKING NEWS: "Hollywood's newest starlet Mary Ellen Janison cast to play classic Tristan Prince heroine "Marie DuClaire" in the recently announced "Broken Glass" remake set to be released sometime in the late spring of 2011.**

Oh dear God… that vapid twat… well this remake was going to be a disaster. She'd stick with her 80's cheese fest thanks.

**Michael Believe: I just love it when things go my way. Victory will be mine. Mwahahaha!**

Oh dear. That didn't bode well. Michael cackling maniacally was _never_ a good thing-audible or not- for Blossom in the end…. But then again he was probably speaking of the Tri City Cup… Blossom was just paranoid sometimes.

**Mitch Mitchelson: I'll be sure to remember all of you people when I'm rich and famous don't worry: Rockin' it out with [Boomer Jojo] and [Buttercup Utonium]**

Ah. Yes they had rehearsal today didn't they.

**Bubbles Utonium: MY BOOMIE IS THE BEST SINGER EVER! XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Buttercup Utonium: Rehearsing with the guys and watching my sister practically die in the audience because [Boomer Jojo] is serenading her like some kind of bard. Gotta love Saturdays. But I need to go puke now- Blues overload alert. Just kidding love you Bubs XD**

Well sounded like her sisters were having a good time at least. They'd wanted her to come with them of course but… she sighed. She just… had so much work to do and well…her hands shook slightly and she hastily put the phone down.

It… It was nothing. For goodness sakes this was ridiculous! It wasn't like- It wasn't like she was-!

She began humming again. Louder. Quicker. But her hands still shook. And shook. She felt her breathing quicken. NO! Damn it! NO! Not now!

She turned her music up louder- listen to the music. Become lost in it. Breathe. Breathe deeply. In. Out. In. Out.

It was only a nightmare. A terrible… terrible nightmare. Dreams were not real. Dreams did not mean anything.

Dreams… were _dreams._

Reality… was _reality._

Her breathing slowed again and she slumped lower in her chair. Another buzz. She picked it up.

 **Townsville Tribune: Remember all you lovebirds- the Sweetheart Valentine's Day Carnival in Townsville Common opens its gates on Thursday, February 14** **th** **at six pm and will be here the rest of February- closing Friday the twenty ninth."**

Her cheeks flushed. That wasn't too far away: How time… flew. Though… this also meant that she was _really_ running out of time to get all her paper work complete and ohhh…. This was bad. The Lenny Incident had involved so much red tape and the… other official paperwork that had had to be added to it this year… the League had… given her an extension thanks to that super woman Sarah Bellum and her incredible powers of persuasion. All the league thus had required from Blossom upon the day of the "deadline" two weeks ago had been the report detailing the _Dosidicus Gigas_ incident and other mutant attacks- other than that… she'd been given another month. To fully sum up the "Powerpuffs''" activities and introduce… in full the X' Team. The "Collector" incident as that particular report was code named… at least that was done.

Blossom sighed and slumped in her chair. There were almost thirty five reports from January alone… ugh… she was going to be at this desk all night… but at least after this report… was finalized… she'd never have to look… that maniac in the face again.

Yes… it had been a living nightmare. Bubbles had ended up seeing a counselor for a few weeks- as Blossom and Buttercup had both been "lucky" enough to be unconscious… for most if not all of it. Her memory was thus the "clearest" of the three of them and-. She frowned and shook her head.

Her hands also brushed her lips idly-.

_My Soul is yours…_

Damn it… Stop that! She had work to do damn it!

Soul… bah. How cliché how… trite even. A soul mate? Tch. The _idea._

Bubbles had clearly been watching too many romance movies and… Blossom had obviously been reading too many novels lately.

She frowned and rubbed her eyes. Damn it… coffee… she needed caffeine…

Lots… of… caffeine.

What time was it? She frowned and checked her phone. She and the girls had been up… until almost four in the morning- and then Robin had wanted to discuss their English project and had only just left two hours ago- she was a wonderful partner of course- they'd split it fifty-fifty. Ms. Kellan had frowned upon using the "cliché" Greek myths but Robin had had a point in that most people hadn't heard of the "Psyche and Eros" story and they could highlight more than one myth along the same lines- she couldn't complain about _that._

Mmm… Psyche and Eros… the woman who had married a man whose face she was never allowed to see.

Subtle. Very subtle Robin.

… She needed coffee.

But first she needed to finish January… just January and then she could… yes… absolutely just finish January….

Her eyes grew heavy- and she leaned forward on her desk.

Just… a few more hours… then… She blinked quickly- oh dear. She almost dozed off there- couldn't have that- that was a bad thing- so… coffee… than report and -.

Blossom then remembered the Professor had made good on his threat from last month and had bought only decaf coffee for the kitchen. And Blossom's private stash had either been raided… or she had simply not realized how low she was getting.

…Well this was a problem. She sighed heavily- the mound of paperwork was just growing taller… and taller. She frowned… oh dear… well… thankfully February had onlythe six incidents so if she was lucky…

_**SHRIIIIIING** _

**X ALERT: TVS PD: CENTRAL: in progress- X Team asked for assistance**

Her face fell into the desk…

Okay… make that seven…

_-IV-_

"And so- the day was saved thanks to…"

"THE X TEAM!" The kid threw his hands up in the air and began "flying" with his arms out in front of him. "Cause, cause- Blue Lightning went **POW POW-** with his super speed and liting bolts! Like- **ZAAAAP** and then the Green Guy- sowwy I forget his name but he went **BOOOOOM** and kept all the yucky squid thingie's arms from smacking them with his green wall thingie- but Pink Ice was in real trouble and then- Da Da DAAAAA- CRIMSON FIRE TO THE WESCUE!" He cheered. Brick couldn't help it- he felt himself crack a small smile. For an annoying little brat the kid had… his moments.

"That… was quite a story.." Kim shook her head, "You don't hear something about that in New York that's for sure… I was expecting earthquakes when I moved out here… not teenage superheroes and mutant… marine life." she took a hasty sip from her coffee mug. They both watched as Greg began reenacting the best "moments" from Brick's story.

He shrugged, " Townsville's an interesting place Ms. O'Donnel but it's really not _that_ bad- you just kind of get used to it." She gulped.

"Y-Yes… I figured... " Another gulp. "Is...Is there a reason the local kindergarten teacher has... " She cleared her throat. "Horns?" She said before taking a bigger gulp from her coffee.

"Oh you mean Mr. Green? Yeah he's got some monster in him-." She paled. " Like maybe a fourth generation, but he's an awesome teacher- trust me my brother volunteers there all the time-." He flicked his gaze at the kid who had decided the big fern next to the bookcase was the oversized calamari. Again… kind of… tolerable for a brat.

She was still rather pale, " I...I guess I have a lot of things to get used to… this isn't New York… that's for sure." She murmured and seemed fixed on her mug again before her gaze drifted back to her son. "I… haven't been fair to you Mr. Jojo." She murmured. "My behavior last week was inexcusable."

"You were in a complete panic- you'd been in Townsville what… two hours according to Janey before the Fugu decided to come and play." He shrugged, "And if you're apologizing for the hair comment- don't bother- I'm used to it really." He shrugged again.

"I meant… " She sighed. "It's not really an excuse of course but I made a judgement before I-."

"Even knew me?" He snorted. "Again I'm used to it. I don't let it bug me."

"But it was unfair regardless."

"One can argue that yeah- but like I said… doesn't really bug me- there are still people in this town who don't like me and my bro's very much: Hell there are some ass-." He looked behind him and the kid was still in the room - " _asinine_ people who even don't like the Powerpuff Girls. It comes with the territory. A remark from a frazzled and extremely upset lady about my hair ain't gonna bug me much."

She sighed, " Still though… I owe you my life. My _son's_ life- there must be something I can do-."

He put a hand up, "Lady- listen. We don't expect payment or anything- that's not what being a "hero"." He air quoted. " Is about. I acted because it was the right thing to do: Personal feelings don't matter in sushi fights- if you really feel that bad then I'd prefer you just I dunno stop freaking out about everything and get to know Townsville. Mr. Green's a great teacher- your kid's in good hands don't worry."

She bristled. "I never said he wasn't-."

He smirked. "Your face said otherwise. Is Townsville really that different from New York- I've never been but you didn't see crazy stuff there?"

She blinked, "Well… there was that young man who tattooed himself to look like an alligator down the block…"

His eyebrow rose, ""Alligator?"

She nodded, "Yes… he claimed it was due to worship of an Egyptian God-."

"Egyptian...God?" She nodded. He shrugged,. "Well there's no Crocodile worshippers far as I know in Townsville." He shrugged. "New York's weird apparently."

She blinked and chuckled. "Yes… Yes it is. Strange Egyptian God worship… Mutant Fish… I suppose Townsville's… not that different after all in some ways."

"Nope." He shrugged, " We're just the sushi capital of the world at the moment is all."

"You poor kids…" She shook her head. "Doesn't it affect your school work?"

He shrugged, " Not really in my case- Pinky and me… we're tied for top of our class anyway- we go back and forth almost weekly." Her eyes were huge. He swallowed the snort. Yep… the long haired "delinquent" was top of his class. "And yeah...I'll admit I'm a bit worried about my brothers but Boomer's so lovesick at the moment if it doesn't have blue eyes and blonde pigtails he doesn't care about it anyway."

Another laugh, "I take it… he's the one who wanted to get his girlfriend the promise ring."

He sighed, " _Yep._ Idiot. I'm happy for him really I am don't get me wrong but he's a nutcase."

_You should talk. "Strawberry Ice Cream"_

Her face became wistful then, "Ah… young love… I remember those days."

The picture in the kid's room flashed through his mind. And so did the comment about the "newest model" this lady had made in the garage last week. Couldn't have been easy- it wasn't hard to figure out. A new "model" had come in the picture somehow and the old one had been removed from said picture.

People were bastards sometimes.

"But… regardless Brick-." She grabbed her purse and began rifling through it. Cripes… this woman didn't know when to quit- was this a New York thing or something... ?

She pulled out what looked like a business card.

"I don't know how… superheroes… handle these things but if you or your team…? Ever need more… legal assistance please contact me it's the least I can do." He blinked this time.

**Kimberly O' Donnell**

**Attorney At Law**

"You're a lawyer?" He murmured and stared at the rather… fancy looking business card. "What kind of law… do you specialize in... ?"

"Well… mostly financial at my last firm but I specialized in financial and Civil matters regardless-." I'm getting the feeling this interests you somehow." She took another sip of her cup.

"... If you're willing to offer some legal advice… then yes I'm interested." He pocketed the card instantly. "What kind of civil matters… anything concerning… emancipation of a minor at all?"

Her eyes grew slightly bigger, " I myself no… but I have a few colleagues that handled cases like that- I could make a call or two: As I said it's the least I can do. I was wondering why three teenage boys… with all due respect were living by themselves right above me. You're… seeking emancipation from your parents?"

He grimaced at the plural. "I don't have _parents_. I have one. And he's my _creator_ not my _father_ but yes- we're seeking to emancipate ourselves from him in a legal sense. I've looked into what goes into it but-."

" _You_ looked into it?! Brick with all due respect legal emancipation is no easy task- it's a complicated matter even in slam dunk cases- and one minor is bad enough but _three?"_

"It's a… legality I'll admit- but in our… line of err...work I don't want that… creator of mine to have any rights to make… decisions of… say a medical variety-." She grimaced this time.

"Oh…" Her gaze once again went to the kid who had turned his Justice Friend actions figures into… X' Team now apparently. " Yes… of course… I understand." She nodded. "You'll need to show you're financially stable." He nodded.

"I've been keeping our records pretty organized."

"Good. And you'll need… sponsors from an adult most likely- written statements- character statements: Especially if… your creator fights back and it sounds like… you believe he will."

He glowered, " He'll fight to spite me. To _punish_ me for disobeying him. He doesn't see us as anything but failed lab experiments anyway." Her eyes widened more. Her hand even went out slightly before she drew it back but he shrugged, "Haven't needed him for almost seven years now- it's just rubber stamping something that's been a long time coming. Another shrug.

" _Brick my eldest son there's something we need to… discuss."_

" _Like what Dad…?"_

" _Brick, eldest son despite everything that will… be occurring in these next couple of months never forget that I Mojo Jojo… no matter what… will never stop being your-."_

Brick threw back his head to finish his water.

_**BZRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG** _

Kim jumped somewhat and Greg whirled around.

"What on earth?" She exclaimed as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

**X ALERT: TVS PD: CENTRAL: in progress- X Team asked for assistance**

Shit. Well. Duty called. He swung his bag over his shoulder- Pinky was going to have his head if he didn't at least change into his uniform shirt- bullet proof and shit. Not that it'd "kill" him… but it'd still hurt like a bitch.

The little kid was in front of him holding his toys,

"Awwww! Are you leaving already Mr. Fire!"

He chuckled somewhat, "Yeah sorry kid- but I got Super hero stuff I guess." He turned to Ms. O'Donnell. " If you really don't mind my brothers and I would really appreciate any advice you could give us Ms.-" She waved it off.

"Absolutely Brick- no problem whatsoever. Like I said least I can do- I'll make a call or two." She grinned. "And seeing as we're neighbors why not just call me Kim hmm?" He smirked somewhat.

"It's very much appreciated by the Rowdyruffs as a whole, thank you Kim _."_

The little kid was still looking up at him with unnervingly big brown eyes, " Mr. Fire will you come back and tell me more X' Team stories?" He was practically rocking on his heels. " Pleeeeeeease- I'll drink lots of milk! I promise!

He blinked. Well… the kid was pretty puny… he probably could use the extra calcium. He shrugged.

"Meh don't see why not if your mum says it's okay." He whipped around and those huge brown eyes were directed towards Kim now. She smiled wanly and nodded. The kid practically jumped into the air.

"Yeeeeeeessss! I Have a superhero living next door! He's gonna tell me stories! Yaaaaaaaaay!" He latched onto Brick's leg and he stiffened. Okay… hugging… was not part of the deal. He patted the small human's head quickly and then cleared his throat.

"Okay kid- gotta go now. I've got… super-heroing… to do."

The kid immediately gave him a gap toothed salute. "Yes sir! Mr. Fire Sir!"

"It's Brick…"

"Yes Sir- Mr. Brick sir!" Another salute.

_What's with the "Mr." shit… ugh never mind no point._

He shrugged again and waved idly. His phone buzzed again.

… Right… no time to change.

Hero time.

-o-o-o-

_I fucking hate this place…_

The Townsville Police Department was an immaculate state of the art facility- so clean it was frightening at times and had a stark almost "modern" feel due to a massive overhaul paid for by the city after an unfortunate encounter with a regular non sushi monster's behind about four years ago.

It was sleek. It was chic as the designers had raved on the evening news… it was still… a police station.

And Brick hated police stations. Allied with them or not he still hadn't had much _fun_ times in them regardless.

Case in point: A bank robbery- who the fuck decided to rob a bank in the middle of the afternoon- whatever the robbery hadn't been the problem: Oh no it was a run of the mill operation run by the average run of the mill morons that decided it was a good idea to rob a city protected by their very own superhero team.

Because that _always_ worked out for villainy in the end.

Cripes… people were so… _stupid_.

But apparently one of them- a lovely chap who went by the name of Harold… or Harry or whatever his friend had screeched it but Brick was too preoccupied at the time turning one of their pathetic weapons into melted putty- and dodging the screeched lecture from his furious co-leader because… he again had not worn his uniform. When it came to automatic weapons with high bullet counts… apparently that was also a time where protective clothing was required by protocol.

And so since these bastards had thrown Brick into the doghouse Brick had thus taken great pleasure into throwing them into the big house.

And then the H' man had decided he liked blondes and copped a feel on Bubbles' chest and incurred the homicidal wrath of Tweedle Dum and the equally murderous punishment by Buttercup. Not to mention he likely didn't have hearing in his left ear from where Bubs had ruptured his eardrum with a single uncontrolled _screech._

Sucked to be a pervert didn't it? Bastard.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT THE LITTLE SHIT! ASSWIPE LET GO! LET GO!"

"Butters c'mon no killing allowed remember!"

" YOU FUCKING TOUCHED MY LADY YOU PIECE OF- NO BUBBLES HE OFFENDED YOUR HONOR BASTARD IS GONNA GET THE TASER TREATMENT!"

"Boomie calm down! You can't hurt people! Even if they're creepy perv's! Boomie!"

Both Boomer and Buttercup were more or less being dragged out of the station by their counterparts- the rather short portly man cowered behind the _wall_ of officers who had no choice but to protect him: Bill of rights and all- innocent until proven guilty.

It really sucked to be "good" sometimes. He should go and help- Boomer had a pretty bad temper- enough even that get him mad enough and even Tweedle Dee backed off- would Bubs be able to calm the raging beast?

And well he'd heard enough stories about the green Puff's temper not to mention her sometimes unhinged protective streak over her sisters.

Question remained if Butch would have teeth by the end of this evening… so to be blunt Brick _really_ should go over there to help…. Butch barely got the Green Puff out the door… Bubbles had already dragged Boomer by the waist

"Here's the forms you asked for Blossom." The police secretary smiled sheepishly and set down a _pile_ of papers in front of them. Pinky sighed.

"Yes… thank you Mrs. Ming- sorry for the commotion- we'll be out of here soon enough."

"I take it you'll be handling it for Bubbles then?" The elderly woman shifted her glasses down and grimaced at the raging X' teens just outside the station- he couldn't honestly tell who was screeching louder- and now Butch and Bubbles had switched from counterpart to sibling. A tag team effort. A blue streak and there went the raging blonde followed by the infuriated raven head- Butch and Bubbles were left standing staring up at the sky- Butch's finger went up silently Bubbles nodded and with another nod in sync the two went shooting off after their erstwhile counterparts.

The three of them watched and Pinky's head went to her forehead with a low exasperated -long suffering groan. Brick merely shook his head.

_Fools._

"Yes. If that's okay- I'll be filling out the report myself…." Pinky murmured as she began skimming the top of the pile- eyes skimming the wall of text at a rapid pace that made even Brick's head spin slightly. She clicked a pen and the top sheet was signed with a flourish- her elegant signature flew upon one page after another- almost like it was routine.

The secretary certainly seemed mystified, she gave a little shake of her head. "Well Blossom call me if you need anything- you too Mr. Jojo. I'll be at my desk."

"Yes. Thank you Mrs. Ming." She wasn't even paying attention- Brick folded his arms.

"Uh Pinky?"

"Mm? No… not a 4… her shirt was still intact… but it was definitely more than a grasp… mm… three and half… no no weapon was on her at the time… three. Yes Three."

"What… are you doing?" He cocked his head.

"An incident report- what does it look like- Brick would you call the perp's demeanor aggressive in a controlled manner or more of an impulsive aggression?"

"… Impulsive? How is one impulsively aggressive-?"

"Mmm… you're right- this is an outdated form. They closed that loophole years ago I'll have to call the League and get more delivered…goody. Lecture time. Yay."

"Lecture…form? Pinky what are you doing?"

Her pink gaze flicked to him before she set the pen down, "Bubbles was sexually harassed in an aggressive manner while in uniform- that's a direct violation of the _Super Heroes Act_ of 1947." Her eyes narrowed. "There's after all a _reason_ we wear uniform on assignment remember? It gives us… extra protection in not just a physical sense after all." Another pointed look.

He shifted his feet and leaned against the wall. "It was just a bank robbery." He mumbled.

She looked exasperated, "Brick. Both I _and_ Miss Bellum explained this to you months ago- remember? At the X Team's introductory Press conference- did you seriously forget!?" She rubbed her brow

Press conference… oh… oh _yeeeeah_ \- That had been hell of a night- Brand new uniforms- everyone was cheering- the Tweedles were smiling like dumbasses and everyone there had made a huge deal about the three of them signing this one paper- Boomer hadn't even paused to read it he'd just had that ridiculous shit eating grin on his face as he waved to the crowd like a moron. Butch just scrawled his own signature- he'd only cared about the free food that was waiting and aping it up for the camera's that just kept lighting up the room every time they so much as moved an inch.

Brick had… skimmed it at least before he'd added his own signature- most of it was in legalese- but… he had noticed that odd sigil atop it- the golden shield with a silver eagle atop it surrounded by stars and S.H.L. embossed in the middle. Brick… hadn't given it much thought. He hadn't seen anything about signing their lives away- or agreeing to donate his organs to the black market or anything else relatively unpleasant- and Pinky _had..._ explained it to him along with Miss Bellum.

He...just hadn't been...err… listening very much. In his defense though Pinky rocked her X' uniform. That glorious… skin tight… gorgeous uniform. He wasn't a slobbering mess like the Tweedles or half the male population of Townsville but…

Bellum had put them together. Seated them side by side. That table had been crowded- it was not made for six microphones and six people. Every little move and he'd be brushing against her thigh- inhaling her scent- like an intoxicating fog of strawberries and cream that threatened to completely overwhelm him.

So Brick… may have been a little… err… "drunk" that night… sort of… kind of… never mind. He smiled sheepishly and she continued to give him a withering look before she sighed.

"Well… in retrospect it was a while ago- and a lot has happened since then- so here's Superhero politics 101 Ruff." She folded her arms. "Basically imagine a typical skirmish between good versus evil so called- a villain and a superhero- now if the so called "super hero" say had to use a city bus as a battering ram against a threat- or if in the course of the fight broke an office building- that individual would likely be in _big_ trouble correct?"

"Right…" He nodded.

" _But-_ the 1947 _Super Heroes Act_ finally _relieved_ those fears- it makes it so that if this damage is allocated _during_ a "paranormal" or otherwise "life threatening" incident- than that "hero" is _not_ financially responsible for the damage. It becomes a matter for the League or the city in question- so long as the damage in question occurs _during_ the battle or chase: With me so far?"

He shrugged, "I guess- so basically in the middle of a sushi fight if Butch breaks a bus we ain't responsible."

"Exactly. It was no longer necessary for a "hero" to have to be hidden away- they could live relatively normal lives without fear of either financial or civil personal repercussions- they more or less were able to make the "secret identity" clause obsolete. Super heroes could choose to go public without fear of repercussions on a legal or financial level: In exchange the Super Heroes league was formed and their activities became more regulated. Make sense?"

He nodded again, "So that's where the paperwork trail comes into play?" She snorted.

"More or less. It takes a bit of the glamor out of the idea of the "Super Hero" when one realizes there's a lot of bureaucracy involved in Super Heroism nowadays- but it keeps everyone safe in the end. Hero, civilian- hell even the "super villains" have rights- a hero can't say crash into their "lair" without due cause."

"A..super hero search warrant you mean?" She chuckled slightly.

"A crude way of putting it but yes- more or less." She signed another paper. " Of course that's not all the League does but it's a big part."

"What else do they do?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Interested are we? Or is your memory coming back?" She smirked and he returned it.

"A mix of both Pinky." He spun a nearby desk chair around and plopped himself on it. "Go on- educate me on the Superhero bureaucracy."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the desk- her head in her hands, "Well… let's see…. Hmm." She chewed the pen cap slightly- lucky bastard. "Well… after the forties and early fifties many of the "original" heroes were older- their aid during the wars of that era had gone by and many of them were beginning to get up there in years- especially during the sixties and seventies- many retired in fact- it became apparent then that instead of merely being a "heroic" organization- banding together and such to "beat villainy"- there was another mission that needed their and the world's attention. Thus they became dedicated to aiding and finding the _next_ generation. To find and aid those with… abilities that… unlike the super heroes of old that had had to hide themselves away in fear the League instead not only protects them but now provides a resource."

"So basically… they train the next generation?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded,

"In a way. The League's mission is simple Brick: _Protect the world. Protect the Innocent. Provide for the future._ " She seemed to recite it from memory as a small smile spread on her face, "They do seek out new "heroes" per say- but as I said before they're also a valuable resource for well… many times children: Children born with abilities… they may not necessarily understand and to provide aid and support for. After all- not all "Paranormal" individuals wish to become superheroes- it _is_ a choice. Why do you think I gave you one?"

He was silent. "So… wait do they know about me and-"

She nodded, "They have for quite a while- your existence had to be reported after the incidents of our youth- they have you three on file, as they also have Mojo Jojo and other paranormal individuals in the city."

He blinked, " Wait… there are _more_?"

She tensed slightly but then nodded quickly, "Well… yes but every major city in the US has a few "paranormal" individuals Brick and many times they just want to live normal lives, go to school, have a career, marry, start families- they tend to stay out of public radar until God forbid an incident occurs- the league then can provide them help- many times in legal or civil matters." She clicked the pen and once again began signing more forms. "It's a form of protection Brick. After all, if you and your brothers had chosen to live normal civilian lives you could have. You still can- it's all up to you."

He shook his head, "When my mind's made up Pinky that's it- besides the sushi patrol's only getting worse- we're not leaving you girls- we made a promise on the Rowdy Code after all." He shrugged, "Therefore- non negotiable you're stuck with us."

She chuckled again, "Ah… yes this famous "Rowdy Code" I've heard so much about." She set the pen down, "You know… you promised me a while ago… you'd tell me what it was but it seems your selective memory struck again." She murmured.

He flushed, "It's… not _that_ big a deal it was more… of a I guess an agreement we made- i just wrote it down and crap to make it look official so the Tweedles would actually follow it you know."

"I see…" She straightened up, "Butch seems to make much of it though- he's always citing it I've noticed."

"Yeah… I know it's… this weird thing with him I guess." Brick buzzed his lips, "When we wrote it things were… kind of bad... "

"How so?"

He flinched, "Well… we wrote it the night after we got back from Juvey-." Her eyes widened.

"Oh! Say no more- I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried I was just… curious is all!" She wrung her hands nervously before she turned back to the paperwork quickly.

...Fuck.

Good one Jojo. Remind the Pink Puff of his criminal record. No matter how unmerited…. His arrest was.

"So… what'll happen to the guy? He's already in deep shit I know but-." She stiffened and gave him a quick look- she wouldn't face him. Great… wonderful… fan fucking tastic…

"It's a Federal crime harassing a hero in uniform- sexual harassment especially. He's looking at added jail time compared to his foolish friends." She said hurriedly- still avoiding his direct gaze.

Although…

"… Jail time you say? Question...does it have to be the _entire_ uniform or could I just wear say the shirt or pants or even the vest and have it still count when Morebucks tries her usual shit."

She snorted, "In your dreams." She signed another paper. "That is a gross abuse of super heroic privilege. If you want to be accepted into the League and word gets out you did _that_ -." She snorted again. "You can kiss your license _goodbye._ "

"… I'm sorry this league has power over my ability to legally drive a car?"

"Not that license Ruff." She shook the pen slightly. "Damn it- is there another pen around here somewhere?"

"…What kind of license?" She sniffed and began digging through the desk's drawers.

"Your Hero license of course." She murmured.

"… My _what!?"_

She blinked and that eyebrow rose even higher, "What did you think anyone can put on a costume and become a "super hero"." She air quoted. "No see there are proper _channels_ in order to become a _sanctioned_ hero. Not like our masked friend." Her smile was constant. And slightly unnerving. Pinky… really didn't like vigilantes…

"… and I've… done this? "

She suddenly looked sheepish and she cleared her throat, "Ah…. Well… no… not… technically. Not yet." She mumbled and cleared her throat once more. "None of us have at the moment- we're um… too young."

"… Too… young?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes. The legal age to…" put on the cape" per say is technically…. Seventeen. Ah here's a pen."

"So what you're saying is I'm technically… an illegal… superhero?" That sounded so strange. He'd never heard anything so ludicrous in his life.

She gave him a withering look, " Of course not Brick. You and your brothers are completely fine. Legal and such- you're in the same boat as my sisters and I… at the moment we're not legal super heroes… we're…" her face seemed to twist. "Sanctioned… _Vigilantes_ " She muttered.

He blinked. Oh… Ohhhhhh.

 _That._ Explained a lot.

"Ah." He said simply. She nodded. "So… you've been… a superhero since you were five though shouldn't that be some kind of loophole-?"

Pinky shook her head, "No. Rules are rules- Brick it's a typical bureaucracy- nothing is done fast and nothing is done without every paper being stamped by at least three different people. Case in point." She tapped the pile of papers again.

"So… how do we become-?"

She shrugged again, "We wait until we're seventeen, head to the League Headquarters- as sanctioned vigilantes-." She grit her teeth. Oh she _hated_ that term. Now her unhinged hatred of the "Trickster" made _soo_ much sense. " Since we're _legal_ vigil-... heroes in training- and already have experience our "probationary" or "testing" period has been nulled and I have no doubt your's and the boys' will be also-so we just have to show up and get our "capes"." She shrugged.

"... I'm not wearing a cape."

"It's an expression Ruff." She rolled her eyes. "Our plan is to head there before the start of school next year- but… wait…" Her eyebrows furrowed and then her eyes widened before she slapped her hands to her mouth. . He knew there had to be a catch. "OH-! When is your birthday anyway? You've never mentioned it really and- Oh! We didn't miss it did we!? Oh I'm so sorry if we did- we'll make it up to you three I promise but-!"

"My birthday…?"

She nodded quickly still looking utterly mortified, "Six months as partners and I never once- oh… bad Blossom." She moaned.

His birthday… err… he cleared his throat again. "Calm down Pinky- you didn't miss it we uh… we decided it was in the summer." He folded his arms. "Kind of complicated you know- what with err… two kind of creations so… when the school ends we just decide hey another year older. Easiest way to do it- it's in the summer." He shrugged.

"Oh." She seemed relieved. Odd. And then she started chuckling a bit, odder. "You too huh? Summer is the easiest way to justify it. Starting school at five… every beginning of school year we're another "year" older."

"It makes the most sense."

"It does." That chuckling sounded more like giggling now. "Bubbles and Buttercup just wanted an excuse to throw a pool party one year so we _voila_ the Powerpuff Girls have a birthday sometime in August. Never a specific date of course- all that matters is the party." She rolled her eyes. He shifted his feet again- and those sharp eyes noticed it right away. "Do you… not celebrate your birthday either Brick?" her eyes were slightly wider than usual. "No, that's nonsense of course you do- everyone at least celebrates their birthday-."

"Err… no not really…" She was taken aback.

"No?!"

"Not really no…" He muttered and her eyes were huge once more- was she going to pull a Bubbles? Oh God he hoped not.

She turned back to her papers however.

"That's a shame." She murmured. "Didn't you ever want to? I understand your fath-." She caught herself thank god. "I understand… Mojo wasn't for the holidays in general but… not even your birthday?"

He flinched. "No."

Her eyes were even bigger but then they narrowed, "Well that's his loss then." She said quietly, "You say you consider your "birthday" in the summer- then this year we'll all celebrate together." Her eyes were piercing and that tone merited no argument. "You deserve a birthday celebration."

"Pinky it's really not _that_ big a deal I mean we're over it-." She ignored him and continued signing papers left and right- how long was this going to take? Wasn't this a _bit_ excessive? As if in an answer to his unspoken question she yawned widely- and rubbed her eyes.

"Long night?" He snickered.

"You could say that." She said quickly before she yawned again this time louder and her eyes fastened on a cop walking past them with a steaming styrofoam cup in her hands. There was an almost instant flash of pure unmistakable _longing_ in those pink irises- he almost laughed out loud.

"So Pinky, how's about I go grab us a couple of coffees- sounds like we both pulled all nighters of some sort last night." She stiffened and her cheeks flushed.

"You don't have to do that- I'm perfectly-." Another yawn and her cheeks grew pinker. "… If you wouldn't mind however I'm not going to say no- I'll pay you-."

He put a hand out, "Nope. No need. I got it don't worry just focus on those… whatever those are." He shrugged and her cheeks simply grew darker and darker.

"Brick I really can't ask you to-."

"Pinky there's a Dippin' Donuts right down the block- it's no big deal. I need one too. Believe wouldn't shut up all night." He muttered.

She giggled, "Well Michael is quite enthusiastic about history you know that."

"Mm." She giggled more.

Oh yeah… _history._ Uh huh. Sure. More like a sick twisted revenge over a lousy ice cream cone…

Why… had the asshole gotten ice cream- why couldn't he have just gotten… cotton-. No. No that would have been worse Brick would admit uh… _funnel cake!_ Yeah- why not get a giant funnel cake at a fair! Not _ICE. CREAM._

_Stealing my strawberry ice cream fucking metal mouth. Kissing my Puff- never heard of counterpart privilege fucking asshole- don't care if it was awkward and you didn't wanna do it- still did it stupid jock- stupid hyena-._

"Brick?" He blinked. She cocked her head,

"Hm?"

"I… asked if you wouldn't mind grabbing me a donut too…" She wrung her hands through her hair. "I um… didn't get to eat lunch yet…"

He blinked, "Oh- Oh yeah uh what kind of donut did you want?"

Her cheeks were still rather pink, "Oh… well I mean if you don't mind- I'll obviously pay you back but one of their jelly donuts would be wonderful."

He nodded, "No prob- and don't even think about it- what flavor?"

"Well my favorite is strawberry so if they have one of those I'd be much appreciative." She beamed.

….. Of… course… it…was.

"Brick?"

"N-No problem Pinky- two coffees and one… strawberry donut coming right up!"

He exited that room way too quickly for his dignity ever to recover from. _Ever._

"Strawberry… it _had_ to be strawberry- why couldn't she like blueberry. Or orange- or grape- it _had_ to be strawberry." He muttered under his breath and ignored the odd looks he was receiving. Just walk… walk away.

Ignore the fools- nothing to see here- just your run of the mill lovesick Rowdyruff Boy- a common sight in Townsville by now nothing to see- move along- move along-.

"Please Officer Whitman- Please I am begging you! I'm begging you!"

"Miss Pinzarro… I'm so sorry, I really truly am- please believe me but… it's out of my hands - your brother was a legal adult… he has a right… to disappear. I'm sorry Lesley. I really am."

" Matt never would have-!"

" Lesley... Off the record... I agree with you…but he disappeared while enrolled in CITU... Even if there was a chance he was... here in Townsville for a time. It's still technically under Citysville jurisdiction."

"You know Citysville PD didn't even bother looking-! Please! Please Ken!"

"Lesley… I'm so sorry."

The office door slammed open and Brick barely got out of the way of the weeping brunette who went flying out- the officer just hung his head before brushing past Brick with barely a glance- he looked sick.

… They may have been recently formed but his "hero time" instincts were acting in overdrive. She hadn't made it far out of the station and… well the direction she was heading in was technically on the way to Dippin' Donuts. He caught up to her in the parking lot.

She was still crying- sobbing really. He made a face- she kept flicking a lighter back and forth. Ugh… the things heroes or… sanctioned vigilantes or whatever had to do sometimes.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"What! Lemme guess- no smoking! Well fuck you I've had a bad fucking day thanks to you people and I need a smoke so-!" She whipped around and her eyes widened. "Oh… shit… sorry kid I um-." She rubbed her eyes and sniffed loudly, "Sorry." She finished lamely.

"It's… no big deal- I heard you in there-." She blinked and her face crumbled.

"Well great- lemme guess here to make fun of me too!"

"Err… no?" His nose scrunched she'd finally gotten her lighter work. Ugh. Make this quick.

"No… course not- cause all you people here in this weird ass town are way too fucking nice- it's creepy cut it out." She spat. His eyes narrowed and her face crumbled. "Aw fuck… listen to me yelling at some poor kid. Don't… Don't mind me kid- Just.. Just had a bad day."

He folded his arms, "I gathered that. Mind if I ask what that was all about back there?"

Her face twisted, "None of your goddamn business!" She shrilled. "No like _you_ can do anything!"

His eyes narrowed before he floated up somewhat- her eyes near popped out of her head and she yelped before stumbling back.

"Shit! The fuck!? How did you-… Wait…" She gasped and her hands went to her mouth, "You're- you're one of them!" She pointed to him wildly, "The… The X Team! You fight off all the monsters! Shit my professor talks about you guys all the time Oh …Oh shit I just cussed out a superhero… aw hell... Sorry- sorry kid I just had a bad-!"

"A bad day like I said I gathered that- well seeing as intro's are redundant now I'll get to the point-." He cleared his throat and folded his arms, "What seems to be the problem?"

She blinked and took a quick drag of her cigarette, "I quit weeks ago." She muttered before with a sigh she threw it to the ground and stomped on it. Another loud sniffle, "Matt would have been furious if he knew I started again…" She whimpered.

"Matt?" Her eyes were still swimming with tears and she kept rubbing her eyes,

"My… My older brother. Matthew. He's… missing." She whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Brick dug in his pockets and finally found an old napkin- she looked at it oddly but nonetheless took it.

"The… The cops say he just… he just ran away you know." She bit her lip, "He was… twenty… Twenty one…. You know he… he was a legal adult… he had every legal right to just… d-disappear. You know?"

"… But you don't think he did."

Her eyes blazed and she crumpled the napkin in her fist. "No. _No_ I do not. My brother- _never_ would have just left! He wouldn't have left without telling us goodbye! Never!" She hissed. "But the police… the police didn't give a shit. They just treated it like a run of the mill incident- investigated for a _week_ and then called it cold. Closed the case- didn't matter."

He sucked in a breath, "Townsville PD-!?"

She snorted, " No. _Citysville_." She hissed. "Ever been?"

"Can't say I've had the pleasure."

"Good. Do yourself a favor and stay the fuck away from it." She snarled. "Those… Those crooked bastards didn't even _try-_ they just looked my mother in the face and insinuated… so _gently_ that maybe my brother had gotten _involved_ in something he shouldn't have and was probably on the run." Her fist clenched tighter and tighter.

"They wrote him off." Brick murmured. She snorted.

"With the biggest fucking eraser they could. My brother was _not_ involved in that shit! He was in college- he was studying to be a fucking _vet!_ He wanted to- to!" She stamped her foot and then took a deep breath. "But what does it matter? No one's gonna help me- the police closed the case back home- police can't do shit here… maybe they're right. Maybe he really did just leave- maybe I didn't know my brother after all." She whispered.

"If you really thought that you wouldn't be doing your own investigation." She flinched. "Is there a reason you think something happened? Why are you in Townsville investigating if this happened in Citysville?" She tensed more and then slowly she shook her head.

"Because he wasn't there. He was… here." She murmured and pulled out a paper from her pocket. Crumpled- it looked like it had been folded and unfolded… dozens of times. It was brittle as she handed it to him. "Matt was here… in Townsville I mean."

The man looked to be in his early twenties, the same dark hair and deep brown eyes as the young woman in front of him- he was beaming ear to ear as he stood next to a-. Brick's eyebrow rose.

"Is he… hugging a… zebra?" She laughed though it sounded watery.

"He wanted to be an "exotic" vet. Work in a zoo." She wiped the bottom of her nose. " His ultimate goal was the San Diego Zoo… you know… the top zoo in California but… he was still pretty damn happy when he got his internship… at the Townsville Zoo." She bit her lip.

Which explained the khaki uniform he supposed. Brick could just make out the embroidery underneath a front pocket in the shirt. Though…he squinted. There was a flash of blue on the left sleeve. A…dolphin?

"He works in a zoo… but has a dolphin on his uniform?"

Another watery laugh, "Yeah… s-stupid I know. But… dolphins are my favorite animal… and… he promised he'd take me see em' someday-He'd take me to Aqualand… out in Florida… once he got enough money… we'd all go you know." She sniffed again. "We'd see… the dolphin shows… that they were famous for… the dolphins by the fire… fireworks and all that and the dolphins just kind of jump in sync with the music and there's fireworks and…" She swallowed hard. "I saw it on TV… and he promised me we'd go." She whispered. "I gave him that when he left home."

"And…how long has your brother been missing?"

She was silent before she rubbed at her eyes again, "A year… almost two now…" She whispered. "…I know my brother's dead." She said it so baldly. So… matter of fact. "But I don't know what happened to him. And that's… what's killing us. Even if my brother died in some kind of… back alley bust… or if he was involved in shit- or even if I dunno the goddamn tiger ate him or something and the zoo is trying to cover it up- we just want to _know!_ He was… twenty one… years old. He had… the whole world going for him… and something… someone… took it from him. Took him from us." She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her arms, "But what did Citysville care about that- they saw a kid from the hood- they didn't give two shits who my brother was- they just decided what happened- and maybe they're right… but we still don't know. All we want… is just to _know._ "

Brick continued staring at the picture. He looked clean cut. This Matthew didn't look like he'd hurt a fly… maybe he'd end the lives of the ticks or fleas that tried to harm his animals but… his gaze fastened on the dolphin. That… out of place… tiny dolphin. He flicked his gaze to the young woman.

"You say… the police here can't help you? It's obvious your brother was in Townsville- I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how they're justifying not helping you. There's no question your brother _was_ in Townsville-."

She sighed heavily, "He disappeared… over his final Spring Break at Citysville University- he just… never came home one night. But… he was meeting a friend- he was an intern too… I know he was coming here- I know it sounds crazy but I _know_ he was coming here- I just got this feeling Mr. Hero-."

"Brick."

She froze, "Brick? … You're the kid from Central Square last week! The one on the news! I thought I recognized the red from somewhere! Shit… you're hell of a hero ain't ya- saving that kid like that."

He shrugged, " I work down there part time- it was just a case of right time right place. Nothing more."

"And humble to boot… so… you guys…the… X Team I mean… you help out the police… but you're not _the_ police…right?" She murmured. He nodded.

"We help them when they ask and we'll assist in investigations but no we're not officially affiliated- we're separate…" He hesitated. "I… can't guarantee anything Miss-."

"Lesley." She said instantly. "Lesley Pinzarro- I'm a freshman at TVSU- my professor is always… raving about the X Team… I mean I guess he would… but-."

"You're one of Professor Utonium's students?"

She nodded, "Y-Yeah. He's a great guy- he's totally devoted to his kids- his office has got like… a shrine to them… well now to you guys in general- one whole wall is just all newspapers." She cracked a small smile. "I think I see why now." She hugged her arms again, "You… Do you really think you guys could- I mean I know you guys are probably super busy- you know the monsters and stuff but… if you…ever have time I mean-."

"Like I said Lesley… I can't make any guarantees but… the X' Team as a whole protects Townsville and everyone in it. No matter how briefly- it's just… what heroes do." Her lip trembled.

"Y-Yeah… I guess it is."

He nodded, "Right… well first off what's the name of the guy your brother was meeting- we have to start somewhere." She flinched.

"…Vince… but he won't be able to help you." She murmured.

"Let me decide that- Vince…?"

She looked discomfited, "Vincent… Young…but really Brick… he won't… be able to help you."

"Why's that?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her expression suddenly seemed haunted, "… Because he disappeared that night too."

He was taken aback, they weren't treating this as suspicious _why!?_ Seemed pretty _suspicious_ to Brick! The hell!? He narrowed his eyes. She sighed again,

"Look… I know you guys are super busy… and you have way more important stuff to focus on… than a missing zookeeper but-."

He refolded the picture, "We'll look into it." She gasped.

"Y-You will!? You're… You're not pulling my leg you're really gonna-!?"

"It's suspicious enough to merit our attention in my opinion-. Do you mind if I hold onto this for a bit?"

She quickly shook her head, " No not at all anything you need! I got the original on my computer back home- keep it." He nodded and carefully tucked it into his jeans pocket. She wiped her eyes again, "I… I have to catch my bus though… head back to the dorms but… but if you… if you do manage to find something… let… let Officer Whitman in there know- he's… he's the most decent cop I've ever met… he'll know how to reach me and.. my mom too."

"Can do."

She took a step back, "Thank you…" She whispered. He shrugged again,

"Like I said it's just what we do."

She smiled somewhat, "Yeah… I guess it is." She waved slightly and then jogged out of sight- heading for the bus stop at the corner.

Brick buzzed his lips and fished the picture back out.

Two missing college students… and yet no uproar… no… investigation?

What the hell was going on here?

"Brick?" He stiffened and whirled around, aw hell… coffee! Damn it! He'd forgotten.

"Pinky! Aw shit- sorry I got kind of-."

" I saw." She murmured before she peered over his shoulder, "May I?"

He handed the picture to her wordlessly, she frowned as she peered at it, "Twenty one year old City U student- wanted to be a zookeeper or zoo vet or something along those lines. Disappeared almost two years ago." Her eyebrow rose.

"Disappeared?" She frowned further.

"Yeah. Without a trace apparently- and so did his friend but that doesn't merit being suspicious enough to start a formal investigation according to the Citysville PD apparently."

She bristled, "That doesn't surprise me in the slightest." She muttered darkly. Now Brick's eyebrow rose higher.

"Whoa now- that sounds oddly nasty coming from you- what's the story there?"

She sniffed imperiously, "Let's just say I'm not the biggest fan of Citysville's local government and how they choose to run their city. It doesn't shock me in the least how such bigotry can occur- let me guess: the police simply wrote this individual off."

" Sounds it. They sound like a lovely bunch."

"Oh you have no idea." She was still staring at the picture. "Worst two weeks… of my life." She muttered. His eyebrow rose higher.

"oh now see- there's a story here I can tell. Spill." She bristled.

"Must I?"

"Yes you must."

She groaned and carefully refolded the picture, "Well aren't we nosy."

"Always." He snickered somewhat and she looked less than amused before she sighed heavily,

" _Fiiiine-._ But let's get coffee first I really am hungry." She mumbled before her hand somehow ended up in the crook of his elbow as they walked. "I miss Janey's already." She buzzed her lips.

"Tell me about it- Dippin Donuts' coffee is like brown water half the time- but it can't be that much longer right?"

"Michael said sometime next week they should be back open. It was mostly cosmetic damage but the roof took a hit regardless."

"Well that's a relief- and nice try: Story. Now."

"Damn it… too smart for your own good-. Ugh- fine. Where to start… hmm… well when we were just turning six or so the Professor was offered a new position at Citysville University-."

The story was somewhat disheartening and… at times slightly funny but…

All Brick… ultimately had been able to focus on… was that little hand on his arm.

And every time… their hips seemed to touch all the way down the road.

-IV-

**To: The toughest fighter**

**From: Boomer**

_You. Me. Midnight. Let's go kick some pervert ass!_

**From: The Toughest Fighter**

_Fuck Yeah. I like the way you think Little Boy Blue! HA! Meet you at Townsville Common!_

**From: Boomer**

_Gotcha- I'll be there._

-IV-

**To: Boomer, Buttercup**

**From: Blossom**

_One. The perpetrator in question has been apprehended and is thus now the responsibility of the authorities. Our work is done._

_Two. Buttercup, you especially know we do NOT take the law into our own hands- we must let the system do it's job._

_Three. Boomer, I both appreciate and understand your frustration and justified anger but this is no longer in our hands- the man in question has had numerous federal charges added to his already long list of offenses- he is looking due to his gross violation of the Super Heroes Act of 1947 (look it up) at a good seven years added to his already extensive sentence. You must be content with this._

_Four. Buttercup if you take so much as a step out that window tonight the Professor is going to ground you for a month. Boomer I've alerted Brick- don't even think about it._

_Five: In retrospect the man is now deaf in his left ear- suffering a third degree electrical burn on his right side- and is sporting a badly broken wrist. I think he's been punished enough._

_Have a good evening Boomer. Buttercup I mean it. Don't. Even. Think. About. It._

-IV-

**To: The Toughest Fighter**

**From: Boomer**

_O.0_

_HOW DID SHE KNOW!?_

**From: The Toughest Fighter**

_Leader Girl…. ALWAYS… knows… how I don't fucking know and to be honest I'm kind of freaked out myself… o.0_

**From: Boomer**

… _Her Majesty is a force to be reckoned with…_

**From: The Toughest Fighter**

… _Indeed._

_**From: The Toughest Fighter** _

… _..Boomer. How good is your brother with hacking shit?_

-IV-

**To: Kitchen Goddess**

**From: The Butch**

_Hey Blondie hows Butters- still tryin 2 escape haha! LOL_

**From: The Kitchen Goddess**

_Yeeeeeeah BC is really upset but now she looks kinda freaked out- like she started going crazy with her phone-shaking it and she's taken the battery out like twice now- wonder why o.0_

**From: The Butch**

_Huh? Her 2? Yeah Booms running around checkin' everything in the house, throwin pillows and shit and looking under pictures yelling about bugs… we don't have no more of those nasty ass things- Boss did a total purge of the whole place- no more bugs in our pad haha XDD No need for u fine ladies to worry no more specially Red . LMAO_

**From: The Kitchen Goddess:**

_Huh. How strange. Well that's a relief about the bugs though Butch :D – Blossy is so like freaked out about them Brick must have felt so bad : O_

**From: The Butch**

_Yeeeeeahhh…. You could say that blondie…_

**From: The Kitchen Goddess**

_?_

-IV-

**To: Brick**

**From Blossom**

_Much obliged Ruff._

**From: Brick**

_No prob Pinky._

-IV-

**Townsville Security Network: TSN:**

**Please enter your credentials:**

**[User Nam** e: B_M_Utonium]

 **[Password:** P1nk1c3 3v3ryth1ngn1c3]

[ **Authorization Code** : TVS6771]

[Password/authorization code accepted: Clearance level: **2** ]

 _Individuals on the following document have been linked or are suspected to be involved or connected to the August, 12, 2002 incident that occurred from 7:30-10:28 PM codenamed_ _**CANDY LAND.** _

**LVL 5 CLASSIFIED**

**Arthur Pensington**

**Age: 29**

**D.O.B. : 9/16/1971**

**Occupation: Contractor**

**Family/Next of Kin: Wife and son ( Left Townsville 2005)**

**Last known Sighting: 4:19 PM: 10/18/2002**

**Status: Unknown : Presumed Deceased :: UPDATE- 6/14/05: Mr. Pensington by request of family has been declared deceased- they have since left the city.**

**Notes of consideration: Believed to be the "first"non law enforcement personnel along with partner Lisa Grundel (33 ) in connection with CANDYLAND.**

_[ ADD / DELETE ]_

**Name: Frederick Ping**

**Age: 32**

**D.O.B.: 7/6/1970**

**Occupation: Lieutenant of Townsville PD**

**Family/Next of Kin: Wife ( Mary Lee ) – Daughter (Kim)**

**Last Known Sighting: 7:18 PM- 08/12/02**

**Status: Unknown/ Presumed deceased: Family has not yet given authorization to declare death: UPDATE: 9/14/07: Mr. Ping was given full military honors and laid to "rest" - family has since left the city.**

**Notes of consideration: Last to go in former "Carmie's Chewies" Manufacturing facility before PPG were called in for assistance::**

_[ADD/DELETE]_

**Matthew Pinzarro:**

**Age: 21 years old**

**D.O.B.: 7/18/1981**

**Occupation: Junior at Citysville University- double major in biology/zoology - minor in music theory**

**Family/Next of Kin: Mother ( Cynthia) , sister (Lesley) father ( Matthew Sr.) (deceased )**

**Last known sighting: 3/19/2007: 9:47 PM- Security footage at "DeMarco's" mini mart has led local authorities to believe this individual was in Townsville on night in question.**

**Status: Unknown/ presumed deceased**

**Notes of Consideration: Citysville Police have chosen not to cooperate with Townsville PD and have closed the investigation.**

Blossom frowned and looked at the photo in her hands- Brick had been kind in letting her take it to make a copy- the individual in the photo looked… so innocent. So young. So carefree. As if his entire world… was finally falling into place.

Her fingers flew over the keys quickly.

**Notes of Consideration: Citysville Police have chosen not to cooperate with Townsville PD and have closed the investigation. UPDATE: 2/9/2009:: Further investigation has effectively proven Mr. Pinzarro was in Townsville on the night in question in the company of VINCENT YOUNG: Last sighted: 9:20 PM in his home before meeting a friend- now believed to be MATTHEW PINZARRO: Further investigation will be required but on a personal note: B_M_Utonium believes this to now be a foregone conclusion:**

**In total the number connected to "CANDYLAND" can now be effectively confirmed to be** **33.**

She folded her hands in her lap silently and moved away from her desk.

Thirty-Three.

_Thirty…three…_

Thirty- three men and women… some were young… some were old… different faces, skin colors, eye colors, hair colors body types, social class… it didn't matter. They all had disappeared all the same.

Vanished. Gone without a trace.

Just…gone. Families left weeping clinging to desperate vestiges of hope that faded as every day…week…month…year… most had been declared dead… but some clung to hope- others refused until there was a body… but…

Blossom knew there would never be bodies.

 **Candy Land** … how infuriatingly oblique… how insultingly benign. To name it after an innocent children's game…

" _BLOSSY!"_

" _LEADER GIRL WHAT IS THAT THING! WHAT IS IT!?"_

" _JUST KEEP RUNNING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! THAT'S AN ORDER. JUST. KEEP. RUNNING!"_

Her fingers shook slightly, she folded them tighter.

They had fought living monsters… through the years they had seen many things… terrifying things… silence unnerved Bubbles more than any insect big or small- a fan was always blowing in their room every night- and while she would always try to hide it Blossom knew Buttercup had a dream catcher hidden amidst her vast poster collection right above her head.

And Blossom herself… she would admit to a hesitation to watch… zombie films… and she had declined… many invitations to so called "magic shows" over the years.

Nightmares, living and fantastical- had come to life before both her and her poor sisters' eyes- the screams of terror, the clutching of limbs- but always they had looked to her- looked to her to keep a level head- to lead them to victory so they could snuggle into their own safe beds every night- so everyone in Townsville could rest easy- the Powerpuff Girls… would always save the day before bedtime.

Always…

Except… one night.

That...one night… where Blossom had failed.

And that failure… that shameful… error… had near cost them everything.

They had gone in expecting fists… kicks… perhaps a bullet or two…

They had found… a true…living nightmare.

Her sisters had looked to her to save them… to save the day before bedtime…

And all Blossom had done… could make herself do…

Was scream. Scream like the child she was. Grab her sisters…

And _Run._

She had fled. Clutching her sisters for dear life she had run like a coward. Running away from those she had been brought into aid- to help- their screams mixed with her own.

She had just kept running. Running. Running. Running. So blinded by her terror that…she hadn't seen it coming before it was too late…

" _ **Nani mo kojin-tekina chīsana hanayome."**_

Her chest clenched and she squeezed her eyes shut.

That oily voice… that smug little purr as colors had flashed before her eyes.

_Lights… colors… fading to monochrome- Grey… to_

_White…_

_Its eyes were piercing… but not even there… looking through her… as if she were… not even there…_

_Growing… bigger… what is it looking at? Her sisters… they're trapped… they're…screaming. Begging…_

" _BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM NO! NO! TAKE ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD! I'M THE TOUGHEST FIGHTER! I'M. THE. TOUGHEST. F-F-F-IGHT-E-E-R!"_

" _No! No please! PLEEEEEEASE! YOU CAN TAKE AS MANY OF MY STUFFED ANIMALS AS YOU WANT! YOU CAN TAKE OCTI! YOU CAN MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE! JUST DON'T TAKE H-H-HER!:_

_The pressure increased._

" _ **Such… annoyances- hush your tongues- I have no time for this nonsense."**_ _The voice was cool… and completely calm- in a murmur versus the usual high pitched breathy loud mockeries._

_More screams- more crying… screaming...yelling… a roaring wind… rushing through her ears… the pressure increased- the white lights grew brighter and brighter… their screams became muffled by that odd wind… that… strangely comforting… wind in her ears… she was floating…_

_Floating…_

_The pain stopped. She opened her eyes- what…?_

_It was looking...at her. No… through her… past her… was something… something behind her? What was it...What… What is it looking at…? Her sister… Bubbles… Buttercup… they're over there! Not… what is it… looking… at?!_

_A...And… why…_

_...Why is it smiling?_

" _ **Is that… your game now… interesting. Hmm… very...interesting."**_

_H-Huh…?_

_Game… what game…?_

_She was brought closer to that leering face- and she felt the poisonous hiss in her ear._

" _ **Nani mo kojin-tekina chīsana hanayome."**_

_Japanese… why was… wait…_

_Nothing… Nothing personal…?_

_Hana...yome?_

_...B-Bride?_

_Nothing… personal little bride…_

_Nothing…personal… ?_

_Bride… Little… Bride… ?_

_W-What!? B-Bride…. BRIDE!?_

_The pain was suddenly excruciating as the blood gushed like a fountain as she hit the ground- gasping, wheezing for air- her sisters' screams muted and dulled by the loud roaring in her ears as she continued to hack and cough- the world was spinning. Screams. Yells..._

_It… It had released her?_

_But… But… why… her world started to spin._

_Black… white… black… white…_

_Her sisters' screams were wild- unhinged- the blows more and more savage with each hit- each sickening crack. Cracks mixed with wild screams, sobbing and…_

_Laughter… demonic… unhinged…_

_Laughter._

"Blossy?"

She jumped near out of her skin- Bubbles cocked her head while Blossom quickly logged off and practically _slammed_ her laptop closed before she jumped up.

"Bubbles! You startled me- I didn't hear you-."

She giggled, "Sorry Blossy- I did knock." She floated casually in the office and folded her hands behind her. "You were kind of zoned out I wasn't sure if you'd heard me."

"O-Oh? I was… I….- I… I was distracted sorry I must not have heard you." She began gathering papers and tapping them straight on the desk- "What can I do for you?"

She beamed, "Oh well… I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor?" She blinked.

"Yes? Like what?" She shoved the picture into under a binder because yes- a random boy's picture on her desk would immediately catch her sister's attention and just… Blossom had enough problems- she did not need the "Love Doctor" to add to them at the moment.

Though… that look…still seemed rather ominous.

" _Welllll_ \- you've been cooped up in here _all_ day Blossy-."

"Yes, well I had a lot of catch up to do Bubbles-."

She waved it off, "Yes, yes I know I know- lots of paperwork but Blossy you totally _have_ to come and see my newest stuff- Blossy I think you're really gonna like it! Even BC is wearing one!" She grinned and pressed her hands together, "C'mon Blossy it's almost bedtime anyway! We got school tomorrow!" She giggled. Again… red flags were shooting up everywhere but her sister's eyes were just getting bigger and bigger and… oh god… no… not the jutting lip… don't give her the puppy eyes-!

Oh… but… work… she has so much-… oh god… the eyes… why must she-!

She sighed, "Oh alright… you're right… it is almost time for bed." She sighed and Bubbles clasped her hands.

"YAY! Blossy! You're gonna love it! I promise! C'mon!" She barely had time to turn the lock before Bubbles with her insanely powerful grip even for an X' individual pulled her all the way up the stairs gabbing about colors and fabric cuts and… other design aspects?

"NIGHT DADDY!" She gushed and their father looked up from his e-reader as he sipped a cup of tea and gave a small nod.

"Good night girls." He paused. "Did you girls want a cup before you go to bed? There's still some hot water in the pot."

"Oh that would be wonderful thank you." Bubbles' grip was like steel and that smile was…slightly dangerous.

"Thanks Daddy but we're okay! We have to get ready for tomorrow!"

"What's tomorrow?" Both she and her father asked in sync but the blonde didn't bother answering- except with another giggle she bounded up the stairs her redheaded rag doll in tow.

Their room… was a disaster. Blossom's eyes widened. There was paper and fabric and clothes everywhere and-. Bubbles abruptly released her with a flash of blue light before she dove into the pile nearest _Blossom's_ bed. Said bed owner only folded her arms and took a deep breath.

_One. Two. Three. Four._

"Sup' Leader Girl- glad to see you back on the surface." Buttercup snickered as she floated past her.

"Ha ha very funny- mind explaining why it looks like our room had a bomb explode in it- What on earth are you wearing?"

Her sister rolled her eyes and crossed her legs in mid air- " Madam Utonium's newest "edgy" look of course." She shrugged.

"Isn't that the dress she got you for Christmas?"

"Hmm?" She was examining her nails, "Yeah I guess- she fixed it up though- it's a fucking dress but it doesn't look bad I guess." Another shrug. "Whatever makes the chick happy." She adjusted the black skirt nonchalantly- the once flowy green bottom had been completely ripped off and replaced by a tighter sleeker looking leather skirt attached to the emerald green top- the V' neck had been risen so it wasn't so apparent and the recycled green material had been integrated in a smart new black jacket that looked as if it had always been a part of it all along.

Bubbles was truly a genius. Not to mention the only person alive on the planet who could not only get Buttercup Eva Utonium in a dress- but actually get her to _like_ said dress. It was completely without a question pure _Buttercup_ the garment she was wearing. Blossom smiled up at her preening sister.

"It looks great." Buttercup smirked.

"Duh I'm the one wearing it."

"Oh so humble."

"Oh you love me sister dear- but now it's your turn to be the human Darby doll."

"Excuse me?"

"AH HA!" Her sister cheered and emerged from the pile- the pile she was most certainly going to be _cleaning_ up before bed- and zipped over to them clutching what looked like a bunch of pieces of fabric. Buttercup continued to hum nonchalantly as she floated in the air above them with a serene… almost smug look to her face.

Blossom didn't like this. Her green eyed sister only popped a piece of her ever present bubblegum into her mouth and blew a bubble listlessly.

Oh… Blossom _reallyy_ didn't like this…

Bubbles was grinning from ear to ear before she circled Blossom- "Hmm… let's see... "

"Bubbles… what are you doing?"Blossom asked warily as Buttercup snickered again above them.

"Well… I was right- it _is_ a little short… you're going to need to wear the tights…" She murmured. "But you'll totally rock them anyway!" She beamed. "Okay Blossy- close your eyes!"

"...Why?"

"Oh stop being such a party pooper! Now, BC." She snapped her fingers. Another round of terrifying snickers joined the unnerving giggles as a pair of hands slapped over Blossom's eyes from behind and above.

"Roger that Bubs. Work your magic."

"What magic!? Girls what is the meaning of- eh!? She was wrestled on their vanity chair. "Buttercup- release me at once! Bubbles what is the meaning of-!?" Her sisters were on either side of her and her ribbon was removed and tied clean over her eyes.

"What do you think BC- down or up?"

 _Pop._ " Both. And make sure to braid it tonight- you know Leader Girl rocks the "wavy" look." Another terrifying giggle.

"Oh she so does- and she _has_ to look amazing tomorrow! Let's see- let's see… ooh what do you think BC?" There was a bunch of shuffling by the vanity- the drawer was opened and _clicks_ and _clacks_ of various

"No." _Pop._ " Not that one- she'll look like a hooker… or Whorebucks… same difference but whatever." _Pop._

Blossom bristled as Bubbles gasped. " Oh goodness no!- You're totally right! How about this one?"

"Nah... remember how Snyder did it for Homecoming with her eyes- do that."

"Hmmm….You're right! She'd totally rock that! Okay… how did Robbi do it… well she used a base coat that was like really pale… and then she used a lighter shade of her eyes so… lilac in this case… and instead of silver… what goes good with pink… ah gold! Here we go- I think I got some gold glitter right here- So natural and classy- totes Blossy's style- agreed?"

"Agreed." _Pop._ " And Snyder is ready for tomorrow on her end.." Blossom felt her hair gathered up and the brush running through it.

_Robin?_

_Tomorrow…?_

… _.GLITTER!?_

" Girls! What. Is. Going. On!? What's tomorrow!?"

"Monday- stop moving." _Pop._ " Damn it Leader Girl-!" The brush hit her in the side of the head.

"OW!"

"Stop moving or you'll end up with a crooked braid!" _Pop._

" And this is a problem _why!?_ \- wait… why are _you_ braiding my hair- what's Bubbles' doing!?"

" Never you mind Blossy! It's for your surprise." She giggled. Oh God. "So BC- what do you think- this one or this one?"

"The one on the left- goes better with the skirt."

"What skirt…?" She moaned.

"Hush." _Pop._ " _And_. _Stop. Moving._ You wanna meet madam brush again?"

"No."

"Then shut up everytime you talk your head moves!"

Blossom quieted.

One sister continued humming cheerfully one side while the other continued to braid her hair- gum chewing prevalent.

"Okay BC- when that's done you can take her blindfold off- I think I have it- What do you think- magnifique no?"

"Mmm. Sure whatever- I don't know shit about this crap you're the fashion guru not me."

"Oh please- you're a girly girl deep down and you know it."

"I take great offense at that- for that I'm not finishing those gloves."

Bubbles gasped, "You wouldn't"

"I would. And I will. Unless you apologize inflicting such dishonor upon the "Toughest Fighter."

"I'm very sorry- I'll never call you a girly girl again- please finish my new gloves!"

"I'll think about it- right now." The ribbon was removed with a flourish. "Let's focus on one Puffy Darby Doll shall we?"

"Darby doll?" She whimpered before her chair was spun around and Bubbles spun in the air with a flourish.

"Ta da! Now ladies- may I present to you the _latest_ in Madam Utonium's fashion boutique- what I like to call "Classy yet _Sassy!'_ "

"You just made that up." Buttercup drawled. Bubbles paused and her eyes narrowed.

"You can withhold the gloves but _I_ can withhold the cookies." Buttercup froze. "Just remember that." Her dark gaze however brightened quickly, " But _anyway!_ Sooo Blossy what do you think!" She gestured towards the mannequin and… the well… Blossom couldn't lie.

It was lovely. A perfectly… fine lovely outfit- she blinked. Wait…

"Isn't that that skirt you bought-?"

She grinned, "Uh huh! Well I _had_ to buy it for you because it's just _so_ your style but like I'd _ever_ let you go out in public without giving it the Bubbles treatment- see- see!" She zipped over and tugged at the skirt in question- " I know you were nervous cause it was so short and you were totally right- _but_ \- see I made it longer! Great huh!"

...If this was longer… than how short had it _been!?_

" Annnnd- see here- I bet you recognize this!" Blossom squinted.

"Err… I do?"

She giggled, "Blossy! It's your Homecoming dress silly! Well… sort of- it was kind of ruined sis I'm sorry I really did try but there was like grease and stuff all over it- I had to toss most of it buuuut- see a few adjustments and _voila_ \- can we talk about how _cute_ this blouse is!" .

All Blossom saw was the horrifying low neckline. Her hand crept up to her neck. Bubbles clicked her tongue.

"Oh don't worry Blossy- I totally have you on this too- I was a little concerned about the neckline myself but then BC came up with the _best_ idea today!" She gushed and Blossom felt her blood chill. Buttercup suddenly had _far_ too smug of a look on her face.

Far. Too. Smug.

" See- chokers are totally coming back into style- and the bigger the better- sooo-!" A blue flash and her usual little kerchief was removed and something softer was put in it's place- "Ta daaaaa! What do you think!"

She blinked and looked in the mirror- and her fingers brushed the black velvet choker- cut thicker than normal no doubt but still… her neck felt… alarmingly… _bare._

"B-Bubbles I don't know about this-."

"Oh Blossom- c'mon honey you can't even tell- see."

It was grotesque- how could Bubbles not see it!? It was a sick dulled maroon color practically and despite the black velvet covering a good portion of it… the biggest… gash was still… it was sticking out near the bottom and...Blossom bit her lip.

"Bubbles… it's lovely… really but-." Her hand crept up to cover but Bubbles shook her head- and something was plopped on the side in question- Blossom blinked.

"I got you sis- don't worry- see these were _all_ the rage like years ago and I for one think it's time to bring the "side choker" look back- but you rock it anyway. See- that one place on your neck you're always worried about- _voila_ can't even tell. Completely hidden." She giggled.

Blossom touched the silk rose tentatively. "I… suppose... " No. She was wrong actually. Blossom could see it clear as day.

_Disgusting. Revolting. Nauseating._

" Of course I'm right! Have I _ever_ steered you wrong? Sooo… you wear this- you can wear a _ton_ more kinds of clothes now Blossy- including-." She gestured grandly towards the mannequin. " And I'll totally make you them in every color- and you'll have a bunch more embellishments to pin to them but right now BC had a good point- you _always_ have something _red_ on no matter what and roses _are_ your favorite flower- so this can technically go with any outfit! How brilliant is that!"

Buttercup examined her nails idly and blew the biggest bubble of them all, " Mmm I know - I know total genius. But after all everyone knows how much our _darling_ big sister just _loves_ the color _red_." She smiled slowly, like a contented cat licking her chops… wait… red… RED!?

_Oh… you… LITTLE-!_

Bubbles sighed blissfully, "Oh you're going to look fabulous Blossy- it's like a new day for you- a new birth- a new beginning even!" She giggled. "We've had a lot of those this year huh- it's kind of fitting in a way."

Her… enthusiasm was… touching in a way. Buttercup's smug little preening however was going to earn her Level 18+ training for the rest of her sad little life- but that was irrelevant.

"Bubbles…"

"Blossy- listen." They were cheek to cheek as they stared in the mirror. " I know… you're a little nervous ...and I get why." She murmured. Buttercup knelt on her other side- the three of the stared into the reflection together. "But you can't keep hiding Blossom. You're just… you're just too pretty… and smart and awesome all around to just keep… locking yourself away in that office all day."

"Bubs is right Leader Girl." She fluffed up the "rose" petals up gently. "And newsflash- she's also right about the… you know what- you can't see it- to be honest… I think it's kind of faded- what do you think Bubs?"

"You know I was thinking that too- in the last couple of weeks especially!"

_Hardly...if anything it's gotten worse… nauseating, disgusting… revolting…_

"Tch- see Blossom- nothing to be afraid of. So let's leave the office behind and get out into the world- seriously you could do with a tan you're pale as a ghost no offense." She smiled.

"Not that there's anything _wrong_ of course with being naturally pale Blossy!" Bubbles said quickly and flashed Buttercup an irritated look.

"I didn't say there _was-_ just that our dear sister couldn't hurt anything by getting a _little_ more sun once in a while is all." She put her hands up somewhat defensively.

"So what- am _I_ too pale then too- seeing as I'm in my art studio all the time?" She tapped her foot impatietly.

"I didn't say that! Stop putting words in my mouth Bubs! I was just saying-!" The argument began and Blossom sighed.

Bubbles… Bubbles had obviously worked… hard on this. And… she bit her lip and swallowed down the panicked screeching protests to replace them instead with a tight little smile.

"Alright… Bubbles… I'll do it." She murmured. The fight abruptly ended and both her sisters whirled around- even Buttercup's eyes were shining.

"YAY! You won't regret this Blossy! Promise!" She jumped up and clapped her hands in pure delight while Buttercup patted her shoulders good naturedly with a broad grin.

"That's the spirit! Watch out World- Blossom Marie Utonium is making her grand debut starting tomorrow and she's gonna rock Townsville High's world!" she smirked then, "Or just a _red_ one." She whispered in her ear and Blossom's cheeks went scarlet.

"BUTTERCUP!" She yelped as her sister's snickers grew more twisted. More maniacal.

Forget eighteen… oh no Buttercup Eva Utonium was going to learn the meaning of nineteen!

If not _twenty!_

Bubbles giggled and hugged her from the side, " Don't worry Blossy we're all right behind you and we're going to be with you every step of the way." She beamed. " And who knows… maybe this new Blossy… will help guide your special someone to you." She giggled again.

"Special… someone…?"

Her giggle was more high pitched, " hee- "his soul is yours" after all." She grinned wider and grasped her shoulder.

_Wait… for me…_

She clenched her hands in her lap unseen under the vanity.

"Yes… his soul… is mine." She murmured as Bubbles' giggles grew more high pitched and even Buttercup chuckled with a slight shake of her head as she rubbed Blossom's other shoulder with a wink and a grin.

_Mine… always… mine…_

_Whether…_

_I wish for it or not…_

-IV-

Townsville High was disturbingly silent. Brick frowned as he removed his aviators and cut the ignition.

This… was bizarre. Even Tweedle Dee looked around confused.

"Uh… did we miss something? School get cancelled or some shit? Where is everybody?" He swung his backpack over his shoulder and stepped out of the car.

"Hmm… my angel's not picking up." Boomer muttered as lowered his phone from his ear before he frowned and hopped over the side of the car- while Butch closed the door slowly behind him.

"Uh… Boss what's goin' on?" He murmured- Boomer was still trying to get in contact with Bubbles- strangely enough Pinky hadn't picked up her phone either- Odd… the parking lot was full though… so school was clearly in session… but-. His eyes narrowed and he caught Butch's eye. A slight nod in sync- something was up.

The usual crowd of students that lingered in the parking lot were missing- and it was a good twenty minutes or so before the bell rang- he frowned more and both his brothers cast him odd looks as they stepped into the building itself.

This was even odder- there were thankfully some of their fellow students around but now they were being… stared at. It was… this was slightly disconcerting.

"Is it just me or are we being stared at more than normal?" Butch mumbled. "I mean… not that I'd normally mind but uh…"

"Where the fuck are all the guys?" Boomer said baldly. "Seriously- where are the-?"

"AH! Rowdyruffs- _There you are_ -!" And… cue one guy at least. Boomer waved and Butch rolled his eyes as Michelson came strolling forward- a huge buck toothed grin on his face- Brick didn't like that smile.

He had a feeling that smiled boded ill for him. Didn't know why… something in him just screamed- _Danger!_

"Sup' Mitch." Boomer fist bumped his bandmate, "So uh did we miss something? Was there like some kind of assembly...where is everybody?" That smile grew bigger.

"Ahhh- well see you handsome gentlemen are _right_ on time- I was starting to get a bit worried myself but-." He shrugged, "Ce' La Vie. - Now… my Rowdy friends- do come with me."

Butch raised an eyebrow, "Uh… why?"

Brick rolled his eyes, "Seriously Michelson it's way too fucking early to deal with your little mind games right now- just tell us what the fuck is going on." He rubbed his brow. His head was killing him. He'd been on the computer all fucking night…

Fucking… bastards had installed a new Firewall or whatever- and it was being a _bitch_ to crack. It was going to take Brick _days_ at this point. He needed a coffee and a nap.

Or a Pinky. A Pinky would do _wonders_ for his mood right now.

… Brick was a very sad individual… whatever he didn't have enough energy to lament his idiocy right now- so someone be nice and bring him a Pinky and a coffee.

They followed the grinning brunette with the unhinged smile- he looked like he was ready to burst out laughing any moment now- it was… odd. But again… Brick had no means of gaining caffeine so his brain was kaput until he did.

Thankfully his first class was history- he could just sleep there. Hyena's and their pen poking was no match for non caffeinated Rowdy naps.

"So Mitch… where are we going?" Boomer crossed his arms and continued to look at his phone. Ugh. Where was his collar? Where was his leash!? Pathetic… idiot… puppy dog!

_And YOU'RE one to talk?_

Ugh… caffeine. Coffee. Nap. Pinky. One of them! He'd love all three but that wasn't happening… least in reality- In Brick's sick and nasty dreams… maybe. Mmm… strawberries and cream plus coffee… yummy…

Brick… needed help.

"I tell you boys you missed quite the _show_ \- it was like something clean out of an "Eyes to the Wild" doc - you know like one you'd see on the Atlas channel- there the hapless morsel was in the midst of a pack of ravenous predators all itching to take that first bite- oh it was hilarious. _Hilarious_ let me tell you- unluckily for them however the Omega was in the vicinity and he ordered me to go find the "Alpha" and well I wasn't about to argue with the Omega… or that goddamn hockey stick of his." He muttered and rubbed his head irritably- " Asshole wouldn't even let me take a video- jackass.

Boomer blinked, "Uh… what?"

Idiot.

Maybe Brick could sneak off to go get coffee- yeah… that would work- the hell?

Well… they'd found the missing male population. Along with a good chunk of the female.

"Uh… Mitch what's with the flash mob?" Boomer cocked his head.

"What he said only less dumber." Butch muttered.

"HEY!"

Well… they'd found the missing male population. Along with a good chunk of the female.

Surrounding a very familiar group of girls- and one slightly irritated looking male- sporting a hockey stick and a dangerous scowl as he held it- not _threateningly_ of course but it was… still probably intimidating to the horde regardless and-.

And… Brick soon saw why it was necessary.

"Blossom- are you going to the carnival at all? Did you want to go?" There's one slobbering puppy.

"Hey forget that loser! Pick me instead!" There's… another.

"Err… thank you… but I must decline I'm afraid- I'm not even sure if I'll be going this year… I have…so much work to do you know-. Thank you though that's very kind-err… um what was your name again?"

The hell was going on? What the fuck was-!?

The world stopped spinning. He felt his breath catch. And… holy… holy… Brick had no caffeine… Brick couldn't think straight… Brick's brain go bye bye now. Sayonara.

" _Uh...Boss?"_

" _Big Bro you okay?"_

How...huh...wha-… holy… oh… what the… who… huh… what was...

She… Pinky…

She looked… fucking amazing. No… she always did but… but… huh...how-...she…- uh...um… holy…

" _Uh...is he okay?"_

" _Dunno- not sure-. Err- Big Bro- hello? Earth to Boss? Yoo hoo."_

" _...Did you seriously just say yoo hoo?"_

" _Shut up Dum Dum."_

Brick was no… he was no perv… he wasn't Butch… he'd admit… he'd admit that yeah… she… she was wearing a _very_ nice… skirt… and… oh dear God her legs were long… and glorious… and perfect… and…

" _He's gone."_

" _Yup."_

Wait… she was wearing…Was she wearing? That….. wasn't a turtle neck. It was…her neck was-? She had on some kind of choker and the rose at the side was kind of obnoxious or would be on anyone else but… she rocked it… she rocked that… elegant… classy…look. But… she was- huh- was Brick dreaming?

Brick was clearly dreaming- he had fallen asleep at his desk again-oh well… dreams were... _niiiiiice._

" _Me? Why do I gotta do it?!"_

" _Cause I'm older! So… I have more authority!"_

" _Bull-! Rock paper scissors-!"_

" _UGH! You're such a loser fine- Rock, paper, scissors- WHAT!?"_

" _You think you'd learn- good luck Butchy Boo."_

" _I swear to God you fucking cheat."_

" _Not my fault you're predictable as fuck."_

" _Aw shut up dumb ass!"_

Something poked him in the shoulder- but he ignored it. He was dreaming anyway so it wasn't like it was real. The poking continued. Slightly irritating but whatever- OW! Butch dove behind Boomer- and pointed to the blonde in question. Boomer however… was grinning… grinning like kind of buffoon…

Ugh...whatever- Brick rubbed his wrist irritably- stupid fucker- that had hurt damn it-!

...Wait… _hurt?!_

But… But dreams… dreams didn't… hurt… you didn't feel pain in dreams hence _dreams_ the fact that Brick had felt pain of some sort meant that… he was… _awake!?_

But… that meant… Blossom...Marie… Utonium… really… _was…_ standing right there...in...a...mini...skirt… and… uh… um…. But… that… how did… why was… he was… uh...um… brain… brain overloading… lack of caffeine… all nighter pulled…. TVHS security network upgrade with really annoying Firewalls…

Pinky… Pinky...in mini skirt…

Time seemed to freeze just then- because she turned towards him. Hair flowing free and hugging her hips-Her eyes seemed to sparkle more than normal- shining like… shining like gems… like two… pink… _diamonds…_

Brick felt his chest crash- flip and turn- his breathing quickened and he gulped.

Brick...literally _gulped._

His brothers looked up at the foreign sound- well in Boomer's case it was down- stupid growth spurts… stupid milk- both a gold and a black eyebrow went up in sync before matching Cheshire grins curled on both their idiot faces.

One hand went on Brick's shoulder. Than another.

"OYE! Move aside!" Butch suddenly called. " _Rowdyruffs_ coming through." He was pushed forward.

"You heard him! Move it!" Boomer put his long arms to good use and began fanning out the crowd in front of them.

W-Wait! N-No! Brick- Brick couldn't- he looked like shit! He hadn't bothered combing his hair this morning and- fuck- no! No! Damn it these two had grips like fucking steel!

N-Not that Brick was acting like… a stubborn dog or anything- dragging his heels- no it was the _principle_ of the matter- she would be concerned over his disheveled appearance and that could lead to awkward questioning and- oh hell- he found himself launched forward.

Robin looked up first and she got as equal a Cheshire grin on her face… oh… hell. She elbowed the idiot hyena next to her with the hockey stick of doom and oddly enough he seemed almost _relieved_ at the sight of them. He certainly took a breath fast enough and the grip on the stick loosened.

Mitch who had been watching the… show by the sidelines strolled over to the group. "Your _alpha's_ Mr. Omega as promised." Robin snorted. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever- sup Jojo, Jojo Brothers- here for the shit show too?" He sounded infuriated. If not slightly frazzled.

"Mikey be nice." Robin took the idiot's arm and pinched it slightly.

"This is a fucking shit show Tweety and you know it."

"Shit show?" Brick blinked. " The fuck is going on?"

Believe only sighed- but a loud cheer and blue streak interrupted them- the norms barely stepped out of the way of the light blue streak that zipped right into Boomer's arms.

"HI BOOMIE!" Bubbles curled her legs around his brother's chest like a burr and proceeded to start giggling like a crazy woman. His brother's smile was just as unhinged as they bopped noses like a bunch of nauseating fools.

"Good morning Milady." He murmured and her giggles already way too high pitched for this early in the morning only grew higher- Brick saw even Robin's smile wavered slightly- she cast a look in his direction and squeezed Believe's arm a bit more.

"Please tell me we were never that bad." She muttered.

"No you were worse." Mitch snickered and both the norms went crimson. Though ironically neither made any attempt to deny it either- Bubbles however now having… "greeted" her boyfriend properly whirled around still in the beanpole's grip.

"Hi boys!" She waved cheerfully, "Well what do you think?" She hopped down and did a little twirl, "It's my latest designs- Robbi c'mon-!" The brunette sighed good-naturedly but nonetheless struck a brief pose.

"Designs?" Butch gave him an odd look and Brick only shrugged.

"Tch- you really are oblivious to anything that isn't your own reflection aren't you moron?" Buttercup strolled over- and Butch's eyes bugged out and that tongue almost lolled to the floor. Brick would admit to being impressed- she was rocking that… very out of character outfit. His eyebrow rose and she snorted.

"Why not take a picture- it'll last longer- that was to Cap Boy- not you asswipe- down." She blew a bubble listlessly.

"Oh BC be nice!" Bubbles giggled. "So what do you guys think- isn't my new line to die for!" She clasped her hands together. "I think this is my best yet- wouldn't you say ladies!" Buttercup shrugged but Robin nodded- she was also rather snazzily dressed now that Brick saw. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your new line?" He gave Boomer an odd look but the lovesick fool was apparently unperturbed by his very odd girlfriend and her even stranger antics. He just smiled benignly. Dumb ass.

"Bubsy is set to be the next Chanel or Gucci." Robin quipped, "She always designs clothes or improves them. We're all her _favorite_ models."

"And seeing as I'm the single greatest sister in the world- I'd do _anything_ for my baby sister- even wear a stupid dress. Which obviously I'm rocking." Buttercup flipped her hair back arrogantly and smirked but then her eyes narrowed again, "Can I help you asswipe?" She snapped.

Butch kept staring at her like a braindead zombie.

"… You're in a dress."

"I'm rocking this dress. And you're slobbering all over it- back off." She pushed him aside.

"But… you're in a _dress!"_

"And?"

"… Fuck can you wear tight leather anything more often Butterbabe? Cause the Butch _likes-_."

**WHAM. BANG. CRASH.**

"In your dreams asswipe." She seethed before she removed her foot from his brother's back.

"Every… night… baby." He groaned. Idiot. Boomer caught his eye and they both rolled in sync.

_Idiot._

...Speaking of idiots however-Brick cracked his knuckles somewhat- well fashion show was fun and all but it was time for the paparazzi and the audience to let the models be- shows over. He saw Mike had stiffened once again- and that asinine stick of his was being raised slightly off the ground- Robin seemed to grab his arm again. Even Mitch stiffened.

" _Come. On_ Blossy baby- Doll- I _know_ you're acting all hard to get with me but it's getting kind of old you know?"

"I said _no_ David."

Brick's eyes narrowed.. The louse in question- a thick set brunette with curly hair and what could only be described as having that "jock" aura so stereotypical it was almost sad continued leering over Pinky like she was some kind of decadent sweet.

"Again… the playing hard to get- real old- I know you want me."

"I've made it quite _clear_ actually- I have no plans nor _any_ desire to do anything of _any_ sort with you David- now leave me alone!"

The guy seemed to roll his eyes, She bristled and Brick saw Mike's grip on his hockey stick tighten to the point his knuckles were white as Robin squeezed his arm.. Both her sisters even Bubbles looked pissed and even Mitch seemed… irritated.

"Mikey… don't…." Robin hissed.

"Believe… ix nay on the temper you wouldn't want a lecture this early in the morning now would you…" Mitch muttered.

This was a normal human. He was just a slime ball- Pinky could handle herself. His brothers both gave him a look but his co-leader would _not_ appreciate him flying in- she could handle herself and…

"David. I said. _No._ "

"Who the fuck is this asshole!?" Brick hissed.

"That would be David Graham. The most unrelenting and idiotic of Miss Utonium's over there would be suitors- he's been chasing her "skirt" per say since last year." Mitch muttered. "And fyi- he _failed_ the "Mike" test so badly that if it were up to said hockey guard dog Graham would be forced to stay a good hundred or so _miles_ away from the Pink Puff at all times…unfortunately he's also a fellow Briner."

"... You're kidding- this guy is one of Believe's _teammates?"_

"Afraid so- and he's also Mike's rival to become captain… if not the _only_ individual I've known to _ever_ make Michael Believe… angry." Mitch shuddered. "Like… seriously,... _angry._ Not… overprotective big brother guard dog angry… more... "I'm going to find a legal way to eliminate you from the human genus pool" angry."

That… didn't sound good. That also explained the unhinged _snarling_ that was going on behind him despite Robin's soothing whispers.

Brick however felt his own teeth grit and a snarl of his own begin to sound because that asshole's hand suddenly seemed to trail over her shoulder and she froze in mid exasperated rejection. And then she finally seemed to see Brick and their eyes met.

He recognized that look. She wanted out of there. He cracked his knuckles again.

Blossom Marie Utonium was an incredibly strong, beautiful independent woman who didn't need "saving" from idiot normies (unless they had a gun)

When said Puff however called for backup from her dashing co-leader that was an entirely different story.

He braced his shoulders and rather _calmly_ strolled over- the other idiots who had swarmed the puff in a mini skirt almost tripped over themselves to make room but the head of the pack continued hounding her.

"HEY!" One could hear a pin drop.

" _Oh shit…"_

" _Are the sprinkler systems up to date? Cause the Red one's gonna hold a barbeque."_

" _Nice knowin' you Graham."_

"Tch- who the fuck are you?"

Brick smirked, "The name's Brick- you know Brick _Jojo_ \- Rowdyruff Boy- Co-Leader of the X Team- Crimson Fire- any of those sound familiar?" He said silkily. The guy sneered. Brick was going to make that little look disappear _real_ quick.

"Oooh _scary_ -So what the Pink Puff's got _two_ fucking guard dogs now?" He snapped. "Lemme guess- you're aiming to be number _four_ in that little _thing_ the three of them have right!" He sneered.

There were only a few things "three" entailed in a louse like this's mind. And Snyder's reaction let alone Pinky's was enough of a clue as to _exactly_ what this bastard had just publicly _implied_ for the entire fucking world to hear.

Snyder looked near tears. Pinky's face was white with what was likely sheer mortification.

Brick's own nostrils flared- he felt the heat in the back of his throat. But before he could give this shit head an obviously needed lesson in male behavior towards young ladies "Rowdy style" - He heard what sounded like a literal _snarl_ and Brick suddenly found himself more or less _thrown_ aside and Believe was in Graham's face- hockey stick unnecessary apparently as Robin was left clutching it with huge eyes.

"So you _are_ the one spreading all that shit!" Mike hissed. "Oh...Why am I not surprised!?"

The guy's smile seemed almost unhinged now as he grinned, "Aw what's wrong Believe- pissed you might have some _competition?_ " He snorted.

Brick had seen normie fights before- there were plenty on television but even he was taken aback by the sheer _speed_ of that hand flying out and hoisting the admittedly bulkier guy against a nearby locker.

"I don't know _how_ many times it will take to get it through thick fucking skull Graham but I'm warning you-. Stay. Away. From. My. Sister. _Understand!"_

There was no mirth or sarcasm in that tone- Believe meant business.

This David only sneered.

"You think you're all that- cause you're so _buddy buddy_ with the Pink Puff and fucking the class President on the side- well guess what asshole you _ain't_ \- and pretty soon people are gonna see that- just wait until I'm fucking Hockey captain asshole- then we'll see who's doing the _ordering_ around here!" David spat.

"Well until that sad day comes fucker you're still going to stay away from my sister- capiche? Oh wait do you even know that word or is it too advanced for your sad little brain?"

The guy stiffened and Brick saw the punch coming- and frankly he didn't feel like being witness to a fist fight before the first bell- he just didn't. He didn't have enough caffeine in his system.

"HEY! LET GO FUCKING-!" Brick clenched the fist- horrible form, amateurish for sure- and he smoothly shoved the two apart.

"It's not even homeroom and you're already picking a fight- how pathetic are you? First you accosted a girl that is _so_ out of your league it is _sad._ Second. You attempted to sucker punch my English partner- I already don't like history- don't make me do what's more or less a history project for English alone. Third you made another girl over there cry- and newsflash- I might be an asshole but Rowdy's don't make girls cry. Idiots like you are usually _not_ worth my time normally but in your case I'll make an exception- here's the deal: Keep that nasty fucking mouth of yours shut from now on and stay the fuck away from Blossom Utonium as a general rule. We clear? Good- we should have no more problems- Go to class- your brain will surely thank you starved as it is of intelligence."

"You- You-!" Brick snorted and crossed his arms- all muscle no brain- typical stereotypical "jock"- this loser's picture would likely be the one featured in the dictionary with the word "jock" if not the synonym of "dumb ass".

"Oh? Did you have something to say? Go on then- Let's hear it fucker- make my day." He smirked and blew a light flame from his mouth- the idiot paled. "Yeah I thought so- move the fuck along."

The kid backed up and kept glaring at both Brick and Mike who had stepped next to him, "Fucking… Fucking _freak!"_ His stupid finger pointed to Brick and then he shifted his pathetic intimidation techniques at Believe- _"_ This ain't over Believe you hear me! The fucking Rowdyruff over there can't protect you forever!" He snarled but nonetheless one more slight "flame" and the jackass bolted.

"That's right- keep running fucktard! Boss showed you ha!" Butch slapped his shoulder. "Dayum Big Bro look at him run you probably made him shit his pants ha!"

"Thank you… for that lovely visual Butch." Mike muttered. "I didn't need to keep my breakfast really." He looked behind them and his eyes narrowed. "As for you vultures- Show's over! Move along- nothing more to see here!" He snapped and strangely enough… the crowd dispersed almost instantly.

For a normie… apparently Believe was slightly...intimidating?

To other Normies of course.

"You're just lucky Boss was here to save your sorry ass Believe." He heard a slight snort,

"More like Cap Boy saved Graham's sorry ass Asswipe." Buttercup muttered. Butch gave her an odd look.

"Well that was an interesting way to start the morning." Boomer murmured and Bubbles frowned,

"Ugh he is _such_ a creepazaoid- are you okay Blossy?" The blonde had hurried to her sister's side and Buttercup scowled next to her.

"Seriously when will you just let me _hit_ the asshole Leader Girl?!" Buttercup snapped.

"Or let Believe finally send the asshole flying…." Mitch muttered but Robin smacked him over the head. Pretty hard it looked like. "Ow! Snyder it's true damn it!"

" _Shut up Mitch!"_ She snapped. He blinked.

"Wait… doesn't he-?" He was pointing to Brick for some reason and the hockey player whirled around and flashed him a nasty look himself- Pinky was certainly glaring enough for the both of them however. She tapped her foot ominously on the tile. "Oh… guess he doesn't… uh...heh heh? Sorry… I'll be quiet." He gulped at another _death_ glare from Robin before she went to Believe's side and drew him away.

Did Brick miss something? Even Boomer looked slightly discomfited- directly avoiding Brick's gaze and the girls were too… along with glaring at the bucktooth...for some reason?

Okay…Brick's "something's up" senses were tingling- what was going on here…?

Buttercup cleared her throat however before he could demand an answer.

"Well kiddies- while watching Cap Boy cause an asshole to piss himself has been hilarious this fine morning- we're here for an education not entertainment-. Let's go Twiggy- you too Asswipe." She grabbed Mitch's ear and Butch's shirt scruff. "See you guys later." She knocked on a wall. "Here's hoping it'll be a "fishless" day." She dragged the two of them away.

"Ow! Butterbabe! Watch the hair!"

"Damn it Butterscotch ow- ow!"

"Your hair is beyond help- and maybe that'll teach you about opening that big mouth Twiggy eh?"

"Hey the Butch's hair is magnificence incarnate!"

"I said I was sorry!"

Bubbles knocked on a wall herself, "Totally- I think we've had enough excitement for today already- c'mon Boomie-we have homeroom. See you guys later!" She took Boomer's hand who waved before hand in hand off the lovebirds went in their nauseating miasma of "honeymoon" bliss.

Brick frowned however, Snyder was still talking in a hushed whiplash with Believe. Well more like a scolding fromt he looks of it- he looked more like a whipped _dog_ \- tail between his legs and all and Robin was the pissed off owner- not a shock- it was ridiculously apparent Mike Believe was _whipped_ by Robin Snyder. Still… Brick wasn't that good at reading lips but… he could hear bits and pieces….

_Temper… know better… lucky Brick was… !_

_I know… Sorry… won't...again… got mad…_

"Brick?" He stiffened his eavesdropping session interrupted but she was peering up at him in concern- she also looked slightly anxious. He swallowed an urge to go "jack ass" hunting- time for that later- she didn't protest when he decided that… strange behavior or not… he had other more important priorities at the moment.

"Are you okay?" She stiffened this time and once again she seemed to pull at that… however amazing skirt… it was ludicrously short- what the hell had Bubbles been thinking? She was going to get nailed for a breach of dress code the _second_ a hall monitor spotted her.

"I'm fine. You know you didn't have to do that." She murmured the last part.

He frowned, "Your face said otherwise- how long's that shithead been bugging you?"

She sighed, "Brick… it's nothing I can't handle on my own.."

"Pinky." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I never said that- I'm more than aware you can handle yourself and why you didn't slug the guy I don't know- but answer my question anyway."

She bristled and pulled at the skirt again, "About a year…" She mumbled. "He's a Briner… he was acquainted with Michael obviously- when Robin and I would wait for him after practice he...would attempt to chat us both up but he decided to fix on me... " She shuddered. "And he's been hounding me ever since."

"Yeah well… not anymore." He muttered.

"Always the chivalrous type." She murmured. "Thank you for intervening though in this case… .Michael and David… have exchanged words in the past… if not…blows…." " She sighed and pulled at her skirt again.

"Fist fight?"

"Hockey fight- much worse when sticks and skating blades potentially become involved." She scowled. "And he's a brute- has no qualms about resorting to violence." She bit her lip. "Robin and I both worry sometimes- Michael is usually rather good at keeping his temper but…"

"Yeah… no with this guy can't say I blame Believe in the slightest." She frowned more and pulled at her skirt one more time. "Say… Pinky don't take this the wrong way but-."

"I know. I look like a total fool."

_Actually you look fucking amazing and hot as hell and off school grounds if you were to wear that skirt again it would be a very good day indeed._

"No… I was going to say-."

The bell shrilled suddenly and she went white. "Oh God how am I supposed to walk around like this… that's it I'm going home-"

Brick frowned again, removed his jacket and held it out to her. She wrapped it around her waist almost instantly, " Now before you interrupted me I was going to say that I have a spare pair of jeans in my garage locker- usually they're in case of oil spills but in this case I think it's more pressing.

She froze, "You...wouldn't mind?"

"No. Would I have mentioned it if I did?" He raised an eyebrow and her face flushed again.

"No I suppose not." She mumbled, "That… would be very much…. Appreciated Brick I'd be very grateful-."

He nodded, "What are partners for- let's go if we hurry we can be back before second bell."

"Don't worry about it." Mike and Robin both walked over- the scolding session had apparently ended. "We'll cover for you guys- just uh... "Robin cleared her throat. "I'd like to make it known that skirt was _not_ my idea- just saying."

The Pink Puff's eyes narrowed, "But you knew about it."

"... Maybe."

"Therefore you're guilty by association."

"... That can be argued yes." That look was withering- event he headstrong class president seemed to shrink from it. "If I buy you candy will that make it better?" She laughed nervously.

"No but it's a start- see you later. Ruff-."

An obnoxious whistle rang out.

_Dayum looking good there Utonium!_

_Nice legs sexy!_

She went crimson and covered her face with her hands, "Oh dear God Brick just get me some pants." She moaned. The cat callers - upperclassmen from the looks of it- continued and Brick felt his temper rise _again_ for the second time this non caffeinated morning.

He glared at the offenders- they seemed to freeze in place- and their pallid colors grew worse when he plopped his hat over her head and she immediately brought it down over her eyes. The louses bolted- practically tripped over each other. Ingrates.

"Cover for us in homeroom- we'll be right back." Brick muttered and the two norms nodded.

Believe waved him off, "We got you Jojo- don't worry. Go on save the day _Mr. Hero_!" He snickered. Ugh the hyena returns. And-.

He paused.

_Mr.… Hero?_

Wait… why did that sound familiar? He'd heard that before… where had he heard that before?

Long delicate fingers curled around his hand just then however- and he was pulled away.

Whatever… in the scheme of things… not that important.

-IV-

She had never been more mortified in her entire life.

Now she realized why Brick kept the hat around… it came in handy. Oh so _handy._

"Bloss… you can't hide forever."

"Oh yes I can."

An exasperated sigh, " Nice hat by the way."

"It's getting to be rather cold outside- it's keeping my head warm."

"Uh...huh- sure is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Shut up Robin."

This time the dratted girl snickered. "And you know it just goes so _lovely_ with your outfit of choice this afternoon." Another snicker and Blossom sunk deeper into her chair. Well, while it was pleasant having the Norms now joining them for their Monday lunches as well as Tuesdays- what with lunch schedules switching and all for the new term… now Blossom was left dealing with a "hyenaness." - cackling away like one of those creatures… just like a certain _other_ someone she knew.

She took a another sip of her juice.

"I do believe Michael is rubbing far too much on you."

"No… it's just too easy."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Another snicker.

"No… but sometimes I wish I did." She sighed and sunk further into the long sleeves of the jacket. Robin raised an eyebrow. "What!? What now?! It's _cold!_ I don't like being cold! I might have ice powers but the cold is still unpleasant!"

"Mmm and I bet that jacket is just super _hot_ huh?"

"Shut. Up. Robin."

"Blossom honey- you _are_ aware you are basically wearing-."

"It was a _necessity-_ you saw that skirt!"

"Yes but there was nothing wrong with the _shirt_ \- therefore is the jacket really necessary… or the hat for that matter."

Blossom bristled and looked from under the worn bill, " It goes with the outfit." She muttered. "And I was cold."

"Mmm yeah I guess _Brick_ style is in this year huh?"

"Shut. Up. Robin!"

More snickers and Blossom huddled more and more into this oversized jacket that was… truly quite delightfully comfortable and warm. Now she saw why Bubbles persisted in wearing Boomer's oversized clothes sometimes- err… well of course she did she was Boomer's girlfriend- Blossom had merely been in need of...clothing help and Brick like a gentleman had… offered his assistance.

Yes. He had noticed her being quite cold on this brisk February day and seeing as Blossom had no meat on her bones per say- she wasn't a waif like Miss Snyder here- who by the by was also happening to be sporting a certain _hockey_ jacket over her thin shoulders this afternoon because it was _indeed_ cold and-!

… Brick was clearly not the sort to let his friends be cold is all. Must have been an instinct stemming from his power over fire of course- and… well Blossom had managed with the help of a handy belt to keep these oversized jeans from falling down but the jacket successfully shielded the fact it was but a temporary fix and-... Well the hat just went with the outfit damn it!

… And for some odd reason those somewhat frightening males from this morning who had hounded her as soon as she had taken one tentative step with that _far too short skirt_ into the school building had more or less dispersed and left her alone as long as she was wearing this particular piece of headwear.

Therefore… it made logical sense for her to continue wearing it…

And it was warm. Her head would get cold without it…

"So hell of a morning huh?"

"Can we _not_ talk about that… _ever. Again._ " Her head hit the table.

"Well I mean…. The skirt was a mistake but I totally am digging the choker Bloss- you really rock that look. And I'm sure plenty of people would agree with me… if you just take the Rowdy jacket off so they can see it." She snickered again.

"Its _warm!"_

"You're full of _shit."_

She looked up witheringly and Robin met her glare evenly with a serene smile.

"That is your opinion." Blossom finally said primly and then looked around. "Alright… where are the boys?" She murmured. "They should have been here by now."

Robin whistled lowly, " _Yeeeeaaahhhh_ I'm still trying to figure out if this combination is the single _greatest_ thing ever to hit Townsville or the single _worst_."

"They do make… an interesting pair." She murmured.

"That's... The understatement of the year." Robin muttered.

"...indeed." They looked at each other and then both of them giggled in sync. Robin beamed and adjusted her aforementioned Briners jacket.

"Seriously… am I going to have a boyfriend or are you going to have a "partner" after this project?"Robin giggled while Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Again remains to be determined- Michael Believe and Brick Jojo are two of the most _stubborn_ individuals I think I've ever met. Them working together on a project is both terrifying and hilarious to watch."

Robin laughed out loud and Blossom took another sip of her juice. "Kellan was practically shaking in her boots today- only my Mikey would start a fight about "Shinto" traditions of all things."She giggled.

Blossom smirked somewhat. "Yes… but that argument was actually rather intriguing to listen to in a way wasn't it?" She cradled her chin.

"Yeah… it kind of was… " Robin steepled her fingers, ""Seriously who _wasn't_ listening to that debate? Even Kellan wasn't doing much to break it up in the end."

"Mmm...yes…."

"Yeah…."

They both sighed softly in sync- and Robin rested her chin in her hand with a blissful smile on her face. Blossom's eyebrow rose.

"Someone's still swooning I see." She chuckled. " You must be getting excited- you and Michael's anniversary is coming up!"

She smiled more, "February 16." She murmured. " Shit… time flies. Hard to believe…"

Blossom snorted, " Nice pun. Again he has rubbed _far_ too much on you. Although…," Her smile became devious and Robin blushed but then nodded.

"No!"

Another bashful nod.

"When!?"

"Last month." She giggled. "So… asshole or not… Graham got _one_ thing right."

Her jaw had dropped, "You and Michael really-?"

"Yep." She popped the p'- " I mean he wanted to wait a full year but…." She folded her hands with another bashful smile. "Well… things have a way of just… happening." She giggled again and Blossom smiled with her.

"My, my so when's the wedding?" She snickered herself this time- ah the tides had turned and deftly dodged the french fry that went flying towards her face.

"Ha ha, smart ass- it won't be until we've _both_ graduated college thank you." She said primly. " You have any idea what my Nonna would say to me if I got married out of high school." She shuddered. "Daddy's reaction would pale in comparison."

She snorted, "Very true." She folded her hands, "Do you really think you'll marry Michael someday Robin? In all honesty?" The brunette froze and seemed to be rather engrossed in her supposed chicken sandwich.

"Would you judge me if I said yes?" She whispered. Blossom shook her head. "Bloss… I know it sounds crazy… and trust me I know the odds are like… not really statistically in my favor but… _yeah…_ I really do. Like… they say when you meet them… you just _know_ you know… and crazy as hell as it is… I really do think… Mikey might be my… soulmate."

She flinched- she couldn't help it. Robin frowned. "Bloss?"

"Must… Must we always use that term?" She took a quick sip of her drink and Robin frowned more.

"Okay… I know that look. What's up… did you have another… you know." She leaned over the table.

" _Wait for me…."_

Blossom bit her lip and Robin's look grew more and more concerned, "Okay… why am I also now suddenly getting the feeling… these dreams… ain't so happy after all." She didn't answer her. The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"Blossom. You answer me right now." She ordered quietly. "What's wrong?"

_Wait for me…_

_Wait for me…_

"Well-." She began but a commotion interrupted them- Robin's face twisted at the shrill voices that echoed through the room and Blossom scowled.

...And there went the remainder of Blossom's lunch. Robin buried her head in her hands.

"Oh look it's the slut patrol." She muttered and Blossom took another sip of her drink.

"Robin resorting to their level does nothing."

"On the contrary it makes me feel better- six o'clock- ooh she looks angry." A snicker. An ominous round of various _clicking_ was coming closer- mixed with a few stumbles and obscenities seeing as that girl had no business whatsoever in shoes that high.

_CLICK. CLACK. CLICK.._

"YOU!"

_Sip._

"May I help you Princess?" She said simply- Robin continued to scowl as Princess's little followers joined her.. She especially exchanged a harsh glance with the blonde Julie Smith- who had decided to switch crushes this month once again as she was wont to- having realized that she stood no chance against a however kind and gentle blue Puff in gaining the blue Rowdyruff's affections the vapid blonde had moved on to the sand haired hockey player instead.

Well… it had been a lovely lunch while it lasted.

Princess Morebucks continued glaring at her like she was some kind of odious specter- and her eyes seemed rather fixed especially on Blossom's hair… ah. She swallowed the triumphant smirk that oh so threatened to curl on her face.

"You- you!"

"Again… Morebucks may I help you?"

"Preferably into the nearest lake!" Robin snapped.

Princess slammed her hands onto the table- effectively knocking over Blossom's drink. She'd been enjoying that. She did so hate to waste food.

"I was drinking that." She said simply.

"I don't give a flying fuck you little slut- why are you wearing MY BRICKY'S CLOTHES!" She near screeched and of course heads began to turn. Ugh. It had been a pleasant lunch.

"That's none of your business." She began wiping down the mess with a napkin.

"Like hell it isn't SLUT!" She bristled but Robin's eyes blazed.

"Look who's talking _hooker heels!_ " She snarled.

"Stay out of this Chicken legs!" Princess hissed.

"Yeah you tell her Princess!" Julie cheered.

"Shut up Julie!" Princess rubbed her brow, "Whatever I am so not in the mood for this- whatever okay Puff I'll give you one more chance- Why. Are. You. In. _MY._ Bricky's. _Clothes_!"

" If you're asking why I'm wearing these jeans it was a necessity- if you're asking about this jacket it's cold and if you're asking about this hat?" She smiled wanly. " I don't know he simply put it on my head and it goes nicely with the whole ensemble wouldn't you agree?" She smiled broadly. The spoiled brat's face went near purple. " Now Princess- Robin and I were in the middle of a rather nice lunch. I've answered your question- now move along."

"I'll leave when you get my Bricky's hat off your nasty ass head!"

"I think not. And for the record _Brick_ hates that nickname."

"Tch yeah right- as if- Bricky _loves_ my nicknames- he told me so himself! So take it off before I _rip_ it off!" Her cronies all nodded and Robin snorted. "You got something to say to me bitch!"

"Yeah- I'm just wondering if the looney bin called with your meds yet- obviously you're due for a new dose. Also something tells me Brick won't appreciate you ripping his fucking hat!"

More heads were turning. Today was effectively proving to be one of the most humiliating days of Blossom's high school career. And she had once spent an entire day covered near head to toe in parrot fish entrails.

" I meant her gross ass hair! I'm surprised something isn't growing in it by now with all the muck that's ends up in it!" She smirked and leered down at Blossom-

_Sticks and stones. Sticks and Stones._

"Though I guess not all of us can have beauty, talent _and_ brains: some of us have to clean up the fish shit. I'm happy for you Pink Eye - you've finally managed to find your life's calling." She laughed and her stupid cronies laughed in sync with her.

Blossom clenched her fist… but said nothing.

_Sticks and Stones._

_Sticks… Stones…_

" So therefore- I'm going to be nice honey- I feel sorry for you- I heard _all_ about your pathetic little display this morning after all- tch and how my poor Bricky had to demean himself to cover for your pathetic lame ass- oh wait _you don't have one of those anyway_ \- Ha ha!"

_Sticks… Stones...Sticks… Stones…_

"Least Blossom's is real and not a piece of cheap silicon!" Robin smashed her fist in the table.

"Again! How pathetic are you Puff- letting someone else fight your battles? Tch- you should have let _me_ take over years ago- for sure we wouldn't be having this "sushi" problem if _I_ was in charge!"

_Sticks… Sticks… Stones… Stones…_

"But whatever- I wouldn't bother with this lame ass little team of yours anyway- tch- and frankly I don't see why Bricky does either- but at least with _him_ leading the way we can all rest easy knowing a _real_ leader is in charge of things." She sighed and clasped her hands together. " Oh my Bricky - he was just so brave… protecting that little boy like that- oh I'm the luckiest girl in the world! And that's why- _PUFF_ I'm going to warn you now- your sad little attempts to seduce _my_ Bricky won't work and frankly you're embarrassing yourself- and him by association- which is of course my business."

"Oooh listen to all the big words- did you practice that speech in the mirror sweetums?" Robin cooed. "Well color me impressed- the twat can read!"

"Shut up Crow!"

"Make me Slutbucks!"

Now it seemed like every head had turned around and Blossom saw phones left and right being raised.

"Robin… calm down. You know it's not worth it." She hissed.

"That's right listen to Pink Eye over there- you wouldn't want to piss me off Snyder it won't end well for you after all!"

"Oh you wanna bet- you wanna take this outside!" She shrilled.

Oh… hell. She dug her own phone out of her bag.

**To: Michael**

**From: Blosom**

_Michael- where are you. Princess has begun baiting Robin- you know this won't end well. Where. Are. You!_

"Normally I'd gladly take you on in that pathetic little challenge- but I have more _important_ things to concern my valuable time with- I have a carnival to prepare for after all- seeing as Bricky already asked me."

The world stopped spinning for a moment. She felt a slice in her chest so deep she almost gasped out loud. W-What? But… no- he couldn't! No… he… he wouldn't! He… he hated this girl! He'd told her himself-! That joke about the uniforms… the harassment… but… he had…

He'd put the hat on her head… he'd given her his jacket and refused to take it back because it was so cold and… but… but… he'd gone and…?!

" _Brick… this is unnecessary."_

" _It's freezing. Take it."_

" _But… I'm not...that cold-."_

" _The goosebumps on your shoulders say otherwise. Here."_

_His hands seemed to glide over her shoulders, as he pulled the thick jacket over her - it was ludicrously big, the sleeves hung down empty for the most part but she bundled it closer regardless as a breeze blew. He smirked._

" _What was that about not being cold Pinky?"_

" _Shut it. And now you're going to be cold."_

" _I'm a walking space heater- cold doesn't bother me."_

" _Well… in that chain of thought I'm a walking fridge so-."_

_The smirk died then replaced by a frown before he stepped in front of her, "Yeah I know. That's why." He zipped up the jacket. "You're wearing it."_

Her hands lingered over the thick fabric- that had that faint motor oil and burning wood smell emanating from it… she gathered it closer- the bitch was still going on and on about how apparently Brick had…

She clenched her fists unseen hidden in the depths of those voluminous sleeves.

"So sucks to be you bitch- once again you're going to be _all alone_ on Valentine's Day while my Bricky and I fall even more deeply in love by the day- poor little _Ice Bitch._ " She finished triumphantly.

She looked smug. So incredibly proud of herself- as she preened like a wretched little peacock.

Blossom was going to puke.

Robin however burst out laughing before she got up smoothly, strolled over- putting a hand on Blossom's shoulder as she did so and giving it a light squeeze.

"Oh _really?_ Really now Morebucks- oh do go on! You know I am such a _sucker_ for romantic stories- I just _need_ to hear this one- when did this miraculous event occur hmm?"

"Robin… please don't." Blossom whispered. She couldn't hear it. She wouldn't hear it. Her head was reeling.

"No Bloss- aren't you _curious-_ I know I am- after all us being _Brick's_ good friends and all you'd think he would have _told_ us about this love story of his- hmm- you know I'm hurt in fact-." She dug through her purse and pulled out her phone. "I do think I'm going to ream him a new one- keeping juicy news like this from the official X Team PR- what _nerve!"_ That smile was sadistic and Princess seemed to turn a putrid green color.

"Y-You… Since when do you have my Bricky's phone number!?" She near shrieked as Robin's hands flew over the keys.

"Well I mean Princess I _have_ worked on school projects with him in the past and he and I have bonded over certain types of… _stories_ and laughing our asses off at them- you know now that you mention it he _does_ mention you a lot- guess I'm just- _blind._ She finished darkly and slammed the phone down on the table. Princess stared at it like it was some kind of ticking time bomb.

"Well Princess… I'm _waiting."_ She tapped her nails on the table with a smile.

"Y-You… You-..."

" _Yes….?"_

Blossom felt a buzz on the table and she grabbed her phone once more.

**From: Michael**

_I'm on my way- I'm getting Jojo- For the love of God Bloss don't let Tweety make any more contact until I get there!_

"You… You think you're so smart don't you, you stupid Crow!"

"At least _I_ don't make shit up- cause here' oh look here's the Red Rowdy's response- hmm oh but let me censor it for the little freshies listening though- " _What the_ _ **BEEP**_ _\- is she on_ _ **Beep Bee**_ _p drugs!?- wait don't answer that of course she_ _ **beep beep beep**_ _is! I am so_ _ **beep beep**_ _tired of her_ _ **beep beep**_ _-_ _ **BEEEEP**_ _!" -_ Mmm yeah sounds like a guy in _love_ all right _."_ Her smirk became sadistic again,

Snickers began to emanate around them and she flashed angry overdone eyes at them all.

"So… So okay so technically...technically Bricky hasn't asked me _yet-_ but he will!" HE WILL! As soon as he can escape from a certain "ICE BITCH!" and get us some much needed alone time-!"

Another fist slammed on the table- Robin's eyes were _blazing_.

"I would _highly_ suggest you take that back you little plastic bitch before I _make_ you take it back- we clear Slutbucks! And by the by- you know _how_ I knew you were so full of shit you'd likely need to eat Fiberbites for breakfast for the rest of your damn life to get rid of all it- Because _I_ happen to know from a _very_ reliable source that Brick Anthony Jojo- your precious "Bricky" _IS_ planning on asking a lucky girl to the carnival but guess what skank-! It. Ain't. _You._ "

O-Oh… Really? Had Brick… found someone then...? Good for him! He deserved to find a girl he actually _did_ care for!

Her heart continued to pound and then she realized dully she was still clutching his jacket rather… tightly. It… it was rather cold in here after all- someone must have left a window open… and…

Brick had… found a lucky young lady… how...nice.

"T-That's not true! You're lying!"

"Oh you think so!? Should I ask him _again_ Slutbucks?! Hmm! Face it- when Valentine's Day comes around the only one who's going to be _all alone_ is _YOU!_ Aww poor Princess- Karma's a _bitch_ ain't it _sweetums!"_

"W-Why you… Why you- you- fucking chicken legged crow!"

"Ooh ouch- my poor little heart- try to come up with a better insult you plastic whore!"

"Excuse me! I'm still _pure_ unlike you! Unlike you ,you little chicken legged tramp who gives it to the first little Urchin who comes her way!"

The gasps were audible and Blossom shot up but Robin put a hand up in her face. Her expression was dark.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. My. Mikey!" Robin hissed.

...Oh dear.

"Princess that wasn't very nice." Julie began.

"I said _Shut. Up. Julie!"_ Princess's little sidekick gulped and nodded.

"Yes maa'm."

There were times Blossom had felt genuinely sorry for the blonde. When she hadn't been deriding her little sister at every possible opportunity that is.

She heard another buzz and she practically snatched it.

**From: Michael**

_Almost to cafeteria- stall for time. Also I have an angry Rowdyruff boy more or less dictating the rest of this because he is too enraged to trust himself not to crush his phone. Also this is censored because whoo boy do we have an angry Rowdy here._

_So_

_One. He did not ask Princess to the Carnival._

_Two. He will not be asking Princess to the Carnival. He would rather eat rat poison._

_Three. Can he please abuse the 1947 Super Hero act now! (I have no idea what this means but he is slightly frightening when smoke is escaping from his nostrils so I'm not arguing- but on a personal note I wouldn't mess with federal laws as a general rule but that's just me….)_

Oh… Oh dear- when was this sent!? How far away would they be- oh Blossom recognized that dark look in those blue eyes.

"Robin…."

Princess and Robin were glaring at each other. "I called your sad little boy toy an _urchin_ bitch- which is _exactly_ what he is- you have a problem with that _Crow?_ Why not complain to Pink Eye over there! You know the "third" in that disgusting little coup d'état- you three have- Gross! Disgusting! See unlike you loose sluts I'm going to be _pure_ when my Bricky and I seal our love at long last!"

Blossom almost choked. Brick. Princess. In such a way! Vile! Never! Oh God she was going to be sick from that nauseating visual alone! Her fists were almost shaking- the white hot rage was burning in her very being- this… this putrid excuse for a husk of humanity- and who knew how much "humanity" was actually left in that plastic shell she called a body!

_I'll... show you pure you wretched little-!_

"Like hell you will!" She couldn't swallow it back and she shot up. "Keep your sick little delusions to yourself! No one wants to hear them! Especially in a place where one eats!"

Princess was suddenly in her face- her slightly ash smelling breath made her wrinkle her nose and she stepped back. "What's wrong Puff- _jealous?_ Tch of course you are because everyone knows Bricky adores _me_ and only _me_! And you can't stand that- you think I don't see what you're trying to do- you pathetic desperate little slut! Bricky is _mine_ \- Mine! And the sooner you fucking realize that the better! I will _not_ tell you again!" She snarled.

She grit her teeth but then she smirked, it was so petty. So really… beneath her status as a "heroine" but… oh so delicious.

"Yet look who's wearing his jacket." The girl stiffened and Blossom's smirk widened before she leaned closer to the suddenly sputtering girl- her smirk curling wider and wider. "And his _hat."_ She cooed before she took it off and...Rather immaturely she'd admit she fluttered the cap right under her nose. "Mmhmm _exclusive_ hat wearing privileges right here- _Counterpart_ prerogative."

Err… not really but seeing as Brick… had developed this foolish little habit of stealing her ribbon at random times Blossom had begun to steal his hat right back! And he never minded when she'd shove it on her head or… wear it but she'd never seen anyone else getting away with it so… it was… a logical conclusion and- oh dear- Here comes the punch!

The screech was shrill and she deftly avoided the punch that went shooting her way followed by a medley of near incomprehensible obscenities. Another side step- then another punch. Really this was so tiresome.

She caught the fist and pushed her back slightly,

"Morebucks- enough. You've made your albeit deluded point and frankly I don't feel like descending into a brawl with you- now leave both Robin and I be. _I_ will not tell you again. Are we clear?"

She scowled and ripped her fist away. "Ice Bitch!"

"Would it be too much for you to come up with more of a variety of insults- listening to the same ones over and over does get rather tiresome- may I suggest a thesaurus be your next purchase versus another useless bauble you persist in adorning yourself with." Blossom rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair- waving Robin to do the same which the brunette did- reluctantly but at least she did it.

"You- You!"

"Goodbye Princess." She gave a little wave. "Until your next break with reality." Robin snorted- and the clacking was loud but at least the bitch left. Good. Well her lunch was ruined but it wasn't all that edible either… plus… she had lost her appetite… if not for the rest of the day.

Princess… and Brick… _ugh!_

"Bloss seriously I don't know how the fuck you keep your cool around her."

"Someone has to- and you need to control your temper. What would Sensei have to say if he knew you were stooping to such levels?"

She flinched at the mention of her beloved Karate sensei. "W-Well… he always says to be as non-violent and respect the art… but when it comes to the defense of others… all bets are off."

"No he doesn't."

"You have to read between the lines."

"Uh huh- well do me a favor and text Michael that the situation is resolved so he doesn't panic himself into a tizzy… again."

She giggled somewhat, "Yeah, yeah- Mikey's always been a worrywart- WHAT THE FUCK!?" She shot up.

"Robin- what's- AGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Tomato sauce, chicken, Jell-O and today's special chili rained down upon her in a sticky...gooey mess. All over the table, the floor, her new shirt and choker… and all _over… Brick's clothes!_ Oh… Oh God Brick's _hat!_

"CAN'T WEAR THEM NOW BITCH!" That cackle made her blood boil- "That'll teach you!" She set the tray down with an unhinged smirk

She held her hands up shakily- too shocked to speak. Bubbles… Bubbles had worked so… so hard on this... one could see the love in every… every stitch… Brick practically _lived_ in this hat… and she… she had- look what… she clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

_One. Two. Three._

"Awwww what's wrong Pink Eye- you gonna cry! Pink Puffy wuffy is all _dirty!"_

_Four. Five. Six._

"Why… you little-!" She began to rise.

_**WHAP** _

She fell back into her chair as blood gushed from her cheek. Princess grinned sadistically flashing her many diamond rings that lined each finger- Diamonds… the hardest substance in the world- even their X' skin was no match for the power of the Mohs Scale.

And being cut as they were into literal _spikes…_ it was more or less like she was wearing multi-thousand dollar _knives_ on each finger. That didn't help the situation either.

The cafeteria had gone still. Phones had of course gone flying up but no one made any other sound. The Pink Puff getting _bitch_ slapped… sure to go viral.

"Tch- you're so weak- what are you gonna cry? _Awwwww_ poor widdle Puffy got an _owie-_." Her laughter was unhinged as Blossom brought her fingers shakily to touch her badly bleeding cheek.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF "OWIE" YOU BITCH!" Robin screeched and quicker than lightning the brunette… who was also a...second...degree black belt wouldn't you know had the redhead sprawled on the floor- with her on top of her. Princess of course… from years of villainy and being an overall nuisance was no stranger to fist fights- she and Blossom herself had been in plenty of them.

Though… trained or not soon this fight had descended into an emotional uncontrolled _free-for-all_. Hair being practically ripped out- expert kicks and punches replaced by nails, scratches and screeches.

Robin was nothing… if not protective of her friends.

And Robin also had a deep seated, malevolent _hatred_ of Princess Morebucks. And had since childhood.

Almost being framed and arrested because of said girl would do that to a person.

Blossom looked at the frantic text messages still on her phone. Then at the sight of two young girls more or less attempting to rip the others hair out. Nails flashed- and heels went flying. Her face was almost numb with pain- this would leave a mark for a few days- a lovely victory for the unhinged little villainess there.

The catfight- for that was what this had devolved into was still raging-and of course… the audience was eating it up.

_Fight! Fight! Fight!_

… She had no choice. She shot up.

"Robin! Control yourself! This is _not_ what your sensei would approve of-!" Blossom tried to grab her erstwhile enraged friend's arm but she was shaken off.

"The hell it isn't! You're going down this time Slutbucks!"

"Not if I bring you down first you little slut! I don't see your stupid Urchin around to save your sorry ass this time!"

"DON'T. CALL. MY. MIKEY. THAT!" Robin lunged and the two were rolling on the floor again- oh...oh hell! Intervention time!

"ROBIN. PRINCESS! CONTROL YOURSELVES!"

"NO! BITCH IS GOING DOWN"

"STAY OUT OF THIS ICE BITCH!"

And thus…. Did her patience…. Finally _snap._

" ENOUGH!" She belllowed nd both Robin and Princess froze.

"... Oh shit." Robin said quietly. Princess had gone slightly pale. Blossom didn't care- she marched over to the two- she grabbed one arm and then the other.

"YOU SIT DOWN!" Robin went on one chair. " YOU TOO!" Princess went crashing to another.

"You two are acting like-!" Princess however shot up, Robin tried lunging for her but the girl had already winded up.

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS FUCKING SLUT!"

_**WHAP** _

Another slap and back on the chair Blossom went- more than one spike diamond ring on one hand ought to be classified as a form of deadly weapon! Her hand was shaking- the blood was already gushing down her cheek."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"Bitch ought to mind her own fucking business and keep away from other people's property to boot!"

"What are you Fuzzy Lumpkins now you stupid fucking-!"

The Cafeteria door suddenly slammed open- the loud cheering and cat calling abruptly ended. The only sound were two pairs of storming sneakered feet.

"THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Brick roared as Michael hurried past him towards Robin.

"Tweety the fuck is-!?" Her hair was a mess- and her shirt was torn but she flashed him a determined smile. "Oye! Show's over people! Phones down!" Michael bellowed. "Did ya hear me? Or do I need to spell it out for you- PHONES. DOWN! - Tweety… Tweety what the hell did you do!?"

"I hit a bitch. Hehehe proud of me honey?" She snickered somewhat maniacally. Michael who had been picking random… whatever's out of Robin's hair and trying to set her headband to rights paused and then his face crumbled.

"Oh for the love of-... _Tweeeeeettyyyyyyy…."_ And cue the long suffering… moan.

Princess seemed to preen and despite her completely disheveled appearance - Robin was a _black belt_ for a reason after all- Princess smirked. "Now you're gonna get it bitches! Bricky she hit me!" She whined and batted her eyelashes but she was promptly pushed aside by an enraged Rowdyruff Boy storming towards them. .

"What the hell happened!?" He hissed and his eyes grew narrower and narrower when he ended up in front of her.

"A disagreement." Blossom muttered, his scowl grew worse before his hand latched onto her chin and he tilted her head up and to the side. His growling was growing worse… and sounded slightly… strangely enough… canine...like.

She bit her lip, "Brick I'm sorry about your-."

He growled more, "Don't care." He grabbed a napkin and started wiping at the gash that just seemed to gush more and more. His growling was growing increasingly louder.

"I'm fine Ruff…" She murmured.

"The hell you are- you're bleeding like crazy." He hissed, swore and tossed the bloody napkin down only to grab another one and then another for good measure- she winced and his growling only grew more menacing as Princess stamped her foot behind them.

"Bricky… what do you think you're doing!?"

Princess was near red with rage- shaking- she mashed her teeth together so hard it was a shock they weren't broken. Perhaps they were as fake as everything else this odious girl was comprised of.

"What does it look like skank!" Robin snarled and Michael had no choice but to grab her by the waist.

"Tweety! Baby c'mon! You know the bitch ain't worth it!" He grunted, "What would sensei say!"

"Kick her ass!"

"Oh for the love… Jojo… a little help here!" Michael begged.

His gaze was like literal fire. Burning into her like a hot flame- part of her wanted to scoot away from it but another part of her- that rather _bad_ part of her wanted to do nothing more than indulge in it- surround herself in it- let it singe her skin and that blazing heat engulf her. Her throat felt dry- and it was only growing worse at each gentle caress from those callused fingers- she bit her lip slightly. He frowned,

"We need to clean this- I take it your magic first aid kit is in your locker." He murmured quietly. His voice sounded husky… deep and she squeezed her fists slightly but she nodded. His expression didn't change but he nevertheless extended his hand towards her.

"Good. Let's go."

"Bricky WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING!?" Princess shrieked again, stamped her foot and that red rage was slowly turning into a near purple- Brick said nothing at first but then he took a deep breath and she saw how tense his shoulders were- how stiff with _rage_ he truly was. He whirled around to face Morebucks- and this time instead of a gentle flame those eyes were _blazing_.

"I'm going to make something very clear to you Morebucks. One. I have no intention of asking you to a stupid fucking carnival. Ever. Not for a million fucking dollars. Two. If you ever and I mean _ever_ touch Pinky again you are going to be dealing with _me-_ not her sisters. Not my brothers. Not Kung Fu Snyder over there- or even Believe the rabid hockey guard dog but _me_ – we clear!"

She could only sputter and then she threw a menacing look in her direction- if looks could kill… Brick however sneered at her more, grabbed Blossom's hand, pulled her up and marched towards the doors.

"Believe let's go! I'm getting nauseous just being too close to this fucking twat!" He snarled.

"Right behind you Jojo- Tweety… honey come on- dismembering people is very much frowned on in this country." He grunted and Robin just kept growling and glaring- and with a sigh Michael had no choice but to gently take hold of his girlfriend's shoulders and push her behind them.

The shrill obscenity from behind them likely echoed through the entire cafeteria to the halls beyond.

-o-o-o-

"Tweety what the hell were you thinking!?" Michael's roar echoed through the air of the courtyard.

"She was _asking_ for it Mikey!" Michael grunted but continued brushing out the dust bunnies or whatnot from

Robin's hair. "And hello do you _see_ Blossom right now!?" Michael's grey gaze flicked to her briefly and his teeth grit.

"That's all well and fine and dandy Tweety but seriously what would your Sensei have to say!"

"Job well done Robin- you were defending a friend from an unhinged insane psychotic incarnation of _Satan_!" She snapped.

He sighed, " _Tweetyyyyy_ …."

"No! See this is it! This is the final straw Mikey! Slutbucks wants a _war_ oh no problem! No fucking problem I'll give her a goddamn war! It'll be my goddamn pleasure!" Robin stomped her foot.

" _Honeyyyy…._ I'm begging you…" Michael was almost on his knees at this point.

"Oh no Mikey- uh-uh Bitch declared war! It is _on!"_

Brick remained silent as he tended to her face- paper towel after paper towel was pressed against the cut- it was still bleeding… but it wasn't as bad- really there was no need for such… a fuss.

"This… is a role reversal." She murmured- he raised an eyebrow but then snorted somewhat.

"Guess so- chin up." He ordered quietly and when she hesitated he tilted it anyway. Her stomach was in knots. She clasped her hands tightly in her lap thankfully he didn't seem to notice- he was too engrossed in wiping off and examining her cut.

His eyes narrowed. "She landed a nice one on you." He muttered. "Bitch."

"Ruff… I'm _fine_ trust me. It's just a flesh-." His glare was piercing and she clammed up.

"Yeah then why hasn't it stopped bleeding- stay still." She stiffened when she saw the cotton balls. "Don't give me "that's not necessary" crap either- we need to clean it- who knows what was in between those nasty nails." He more or less _dunked_ the cotton ball in her antiseptic.

She shuddered, " I didn't need that thought in my head- ouch!" He smirked and continued dabbing at her cut.

"Pain means it's working Pinky." He snickered as she glowered. Getting his revenge at last apparently.

"Ha ha very funny." She winced again and his expression darkened.

"Cripes…what the fuck Pinky- what the hell happened!?" He tilted her head to the right and kept dabbing at the cut. _Ow. Ow. Ow._

"The Mohs hardness scale: that's what happened. Her and her stupid diamonds." His eyes narrowed further. And that odd growling began again. "Princess Morebucks' favorite weapon of choice." She buzzed her lips and he scowled.

"The pointy diamonds you mean- the ones the crazy bitch had fucking cut to be practically- _spikes!"_ Michael snapped behind them.

"Isn't that technically assault with a deadly weapon?" Robin muttered- Michael had grabbed the first aid kit and was dabbing at her own cuts.

"One can argue that- ouch! Brick it's fine quit it!"

He looked near murderous- "Pinky. It. Won't. Stop!" He threw another cotton ball down with disgust- "Do you have any C'X in here!?"

"You're being ridiculous- it's a _cut-."_

"Bloss… she hit you _twice_ remember." Robin mumbled and Brick went still.

"Robin!" She hissed.

" _TWICE!?"_ Brick roared. "That fucking bitch hit you _twice!_ With those fucking-!" He jumped up but thankfully so did Michael- the hockey player lunged and slammed the Red Rowdyruff Boy right back down on the bench.

"Calm the fuck down Jojo! You think _I_ don't want to go rip that bitch a new one too!? Right now however we have much more important priorities - Ladies now- Revenge later!"

They glared at each other but nonetheless Brick returned to his useless cleaning of this wound… which was still bleeding heavily. Michael's gaze narrowed.

"Jojo I don't think just slapping on a band aid is gonna cut it- I think you need to take her to the hospital." He grimaced- Brick paused.

"You think?"

"Hate to say it but… yeah."

"Fuck…"

She stiffened, " Don't even think about it Brick!"

"Pinky it's _still_ bleeding- and you have X' skin! What if she'd hit Robin! Shit he's right- Cover for me in history Believe- C'mon Pinky.."

"We can't just _leave_ school!"

There was a slight clearing of a throat, and Miss Keane stepped out in front of them- Robin and Michael stiffened, Blossom held her head in her hands.

_Three… two… one…_

"Miss Snyder." The brunette tensed more.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Michael hissed.

Miss Keane sighed heavily, "Miss Snyder if you'd please go to the office." She sounded weary, Mama Keane flashed her a brief almost apologetic look- she knew as much as Blossom what was about to happen and Robin said nothing- only grabbed her bag and practically threw it over her shoulder. Completely silent.

Michael stood up as well,

"Miss Keane you know Princess is the one that started the fight- Look at Bloss! Robin was just defending her!"

Another sigh, "Yes that is in conjunction with what witnesses claim happened. Mr. Believe if you'd accompany Miss Snyder." Michael's face twisted but he grabbed his own bag and stormed over. His arm went around Robin's shoulder instantly.

"See you guys later." He murmured. Robin was beginning to whimper- his grip on her increased. "Tweety… c'mon honey… let's get this over with." Robin's hand went over her eyes as they walked.

Though instead of following the norms Miss Keane walked over to the bench Brick had more or less plopped her on and Blossom met her "mama's" gaze.

_Indignation. Fury. Worry._

All those flashed through the raven haired woman's eyes before once more her mouth fell into a professional thin line- though the edges of her lips were practically white:

"Mr. Jojo." Brick looked up. "I believe that cut merits more than a cleaning and a band aid. Well done but next time please bring Miss Utonium to the Nurse's office although..." She hesitated, and her hand twitched before she folded it back into her lap, "Miss Utonium… I'd like to call your father to dismiss you for the day….I'm sure he would agree with me that a gash like that will require…. stitches."

Blossom looked at the ground, "Yes, Miss Keane."

Another twitch of a hand and then Miss Keane gave a short nod.

"Brick I'll write you a pass of course but if you'd rather-."

Brick had grabbed both their bags, "Thank you Miss Keane but in the circumstances I'll be signing myself out as well. Someone should go with Pin- Blossom to the ER."

Their assistant principal nodded, "I thought as much. Thank you Mr. Jojo."

"Brick I can handle-!" She hissed.

He flashed her an irritated look and she bristled but said nothing more. Miss Keane sighed again,

"Alright- I'll alert Mrs. Federico you both will be leaving then- I'm also going to put this down as an X' dismissal." She hesitated again but then took out her notebook and scribbled something quickly before she handed it to her. "Show this to Mrs. Federico in the office before you leave Blossom- she'll let you into the supply closet- we have some extra pep rally shirts from last year in a box in the back- she'll know what you're talking about- now I have to go...take care of this. Please let me know if you wish for any charges to-."

"That won't be necessary Miss Keane." Blossom murmured. Brick looked at her sharply. Her mama bristled but then stiffened her lip more with a nod.

"Yes. It's of course up to you Blossom but I will respect your decision." She sighed, "Have a good rest of your afternoon you two."

She turned and left them alone. Brick whipped around then.

"You're _joking_ \- the fuck do you _mean_ "that won't be necessary!"- look at your face! Like hell you're not pressing charges-!"

She snorted, "And what _good_ would those do Brick?' She snapped. "She'll get a slap on the wrist and then her father will pay her way out of charges and right back for her to come make our lives a misery again- like _clockwork_."

"But-!" He looked taken aback,

"Her father more or less buys her way out of _anything_ and if I _do_ attempt to bring on charges what do you think she'll do to Robin! Because Robin _did_ fight back-."

"Because the fucking twat sliced your face open! If you had non X' skin you'd be in a fucking ambulance right now!? You can't bring a fucking butter knife into school but she can walk around with those things!? They're _spikes!"_

"It doesn't matter Brick."

"So… let me get this straight- that crazy bitch _attacks_ a Powerpuff Girl- starts a fucking fight which if what you're telling me is true _Snyder_ is going to get nailed for- and fucking Morebucks is going to get… what? A slap on the wrist!?"

"If that."

His nostrils flared. "You… have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Brick. There are some things…we can't win against. No matter how hard or how long we try… there are some things- _We. Can't. Beat."_ She clenched her fist.

He looked disgusted, unbelievably repulsed. "So Morebucks is going to get away with this Scot free… well that explains why Keane looked like she wanted to puke."

"It's not her call Brick."

"Yeah I know… but… it ain't right."

"The world isn't black and white Brick… it's grey- some people are just capable of turning that grey into silver… while the rest of make do with pewter."

"How infuriatingly poetic." He mumbled. "And horribly true." He sighed heavily. " Fuck... "

She sighed just as heavily, "Yes… which is why _everyone_ knows somehow or someway… Morebucks will _always_ get whatever she wants eventually."

He snorted somewhat and then suddenly they were nose to nose. "Not _everything_." He murmured and smiled wanly before he snapped the first aid kit closed, and extended his hand out again. "Come on- Keane's right, you need stitches at least- I'll drive you to the ER."

"Are you sure Ruff…?"

"Positive."

-IV-

**To: Mikey**

**From: Robin**

_I HAVE DETENTION FOR A MONTH! A FUCKING MONTH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! SHE GETS IT FOR A WEEK AND I HAVE IT FOR A_ _MONTH_ _! LOOK AT BLOSSOM'S FACE!_

ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_AND I'M BANNED FROM STUDENT COUNCIL UNTIL APRIL! APRIL! WHAT ABOUT THE SPRING FLING!? WHO THE FUCK IS GONNA PLAN MY SPRING FLING!? PABLO!? EMILY!? JOSH!?_

_MY FLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_

**From: Mikey**

_This can't be fucking legal- this can't… I don't believe this! I can't… Tweety honey… I am so sorry- I know me saying that is gonna do squat to change it but... I love you?_

**From: Robin**

_I love you too honey. And don't worry… my fling will avenged._

**From: Mikey**

_Uh… okay- anything I can do to help?_

**From: Robin**

_Give me the Jojo Brothers' numbers._

**From: Mikey**

_Uh… okay… why exactly do you want the Jojo Brothers numbers?_

**From: Robin.**

_Just give me the numbers and you'll see honey._

**From: Mikey**

_Robin… why do I suddenly have the feeling you're cackling maniacally on the other side of this conversation?_

**From: Mikey**

_Uh… honey? Hon? Why aren't you answering me?_

**From: Mikey**

_Robin… whatever you're thinking stop thinking!_

_-IV-_

**From: [ Unknown Number]**

_Greetings Butch Jojo,_

_I'm here to formally invite you to a gathering you might be most interested in this Tuesday evening at 5 PM. The location being 93 Sunset Lane. I am also writing to offer you membership to this most exclusive of societies in Townsville Proper. I do hope you'll be able to join us._

_Looking forward to hearing your reply._

**From: The Butch**

_Uh… sure I guess? Will there b food?_

**From: [ Unknown Number]**

… _Yes Butch. Yes there will be food. Now beforehand however I need you and your brother to do me a favor._

**From: The Butch**

_Uh… if ur lookin 4 sum kind of 3sum or somethin- hate 2 break it 2 u but my little bro has a gf and my Big Bro kinda is fixed on the Pink Puff to the point it is sad so… ur out of luck but the Butch is always available baby haha ;) \_

**From: [ Unknown Number]**

_Butch it's Robin._

**From: The Butch**

_O. Sorry. So… ur basically askin for our help 2 beat Slutbucks rite? Butterbabe told me about wat happened- kick ass Snyder! I didnt kno u had a black belt! Wish I'd been there 2 c it HAHA XD_

**From: Kung Fu Woman**

_Mmm. Thanks Butch. Now take note of everything I have to say to you._

_-IV-_

**From: [Unknown Number]**

_Greetings Boomer Jojo,_

_I'm here to formally invite you to a gathering you might be most interested in this Tuesday evening at 5 PM. The location being 93 Sunset Lane. I am also writing to offer you membership to this most exclusive of societies in Townsville Proper. I do hope you'll be able to join us._

_Looking forward to hearing your reply._

_Also there will be food._

**From: Boomer**

_Uh… Who are you? Is this some kind of weird hook up you're trying to get me in because I have a girlfriend…_

**From: [Unknown Number ]**

_I'm aware. I'm just saying this will be very interesting for you- I can assure you this will be worth your time._

**From: Boomer**

_Um… yeah I think I'll pass… I don't do secret stuff like that… don't know you._

**From: [ Unknown Number ]**

… _.. Boomer it's Robin._

**From: Boomer**

_Ohhh okay that makes sense- yeah you're pissed about what happened today right? That was such bull! Big bro isn't back from the ER yet- I guess Bloss really DID need stitches… : (_

**From: Robin**

_So you agree with me this is a travesty- a total injustice?_

**From: Boomer**

_Duh._

**From: Robin**

_Good. Meet me at 93 Sunset Lane Tuesday afternoon at 5 PM._

**From: Boomer**

_Okie dokie… should I bring Bubbles?_

**From: Robin**

_Uh… no. No you should not- you and Butch however have to do me a very important favor beforehand however._

**From: Boomer**

_...Okay? Shoot?_

_-IV-_

**To: Little Bro**

**From: The Butch**

_Sooo…. Did u get a weird ass txt msg 2?_

**From: Little Bro**

_Yeah, from Robin- she wants us to meet up with her and a bunch of people at Mitch's house._

**From: The Butch**

_And… we have 2 sumhow get Boss there._

**From: Little Bro**

_Yeeeeeah…. w/o his prior knowledge._

**From: The Butch**

_So…_

**From: Little Bro**

_Yeah we're basically going to have a pull a Rowdy-Round- About with him instead of you. And instead of the Doctors we're going to a mansion._

**From: The Butch**

_This is a rly bad idea. And I hate u still 4 tat btw_

**From: Little Bro**

_Yep. And don't blame me. Blame the Rowdy King._

**From: The Butch**

_Y r we doing this? - And seriously tats lame._

**From: Little Bro**

_Because we're being offered free food and Big Bro bugged my phone. - And shut the hell up its brilliant._

**From: The Butch**

_O. So this is revenge?_

**From: Little Bro**

_No. This is payback._

**From: The Butch**

_Same diff._

**From: Little Bro**

_Are you in or not?_

**From: The Butch**

_Duh._

_-IV-_

_**[ To the Anti- Morebucks Society [ hockey** _ _**master90** _ _**; toughfighter98 ;** _ _**mitchrocks4eva** _ _**]** _

_**From: Madam Vice President:** _ _**Tweetybird91** _

_Greetings loyal members,_

_A grave injustice has occurred in the halls of Townsville High school concerning the tyrant and offending the honor of our beloved Madam President: Our own Blossom Utonium- thus I am acting in her stead and I, your lovely and talented Vice President Robin Snyder am thus calling an emergency meeting of the Anti Morebucks Society and am also calling for the induction of three new members to our exclusive gathering Tuesday afternoon five-o'clock sharp, at our usual meeting spot._

_The Jojo Brothers as a whole will make excellent new recruits I believe and I've already taken the liberty of inviting them both to join us in our little gathering._

_I do hope you all can make it- looking forward to hearing from you all._

_Yours in the cause,_

_Robin_

_PS:_

_Yes there will be food._

_-IV-_

**To: Brick**

**From: Blossom**

_Thank you for today. I'm sorry I more or less ruined your afternoon… and your hat. It's in the wash now- the Professor is a genius when it comes to removing stains! I absolutely promise it will be good as new tomorrow!_

**From: Brick**

_If you're talking about my shift at the auto shop than don't worry- Walter's more worried about you anyway- only thing he asked about when I texted him to tell him I couldn't make my shift- apparently all the teachers are in an uproar- keep that between us he's technically not supposed to say anything to me seeing as I'm a "student"._

**From: Brick**

_Also seriously Pinky. It's. Not. A. Big. Deal. Stains come out- infected wounds from dirty spike diamonds take priority in my book thanks._

_But much appreciated about the hat regardless._

**From: Blossom**

_I still feel terrible…_

**From: Brick**

_Don't. It wasn't your fault. Not even close to being your fault!_

**From: Blossom**

_Well… actually… I DID kind… of… maybe bait… her a little._

**From: Brick**

_Oh? How so?_

**From: Blossom**

… _Um… I...may have sort of waved your hat in her face… and called it… my exclusive "counterpart privilege" to wear it… she didn't… like that._

**From: Blossom**

_Brick? Are you there?_

_-IV-_

**To: Snyder**

**From: Brick**

_I heard what happened. It's bull. But I will pay you- literally pay you if you somehow get me video evidence of Pinky taunting that twat with my hat._

**From: Snyder**

_No payment necessary. ah the wonders of cell phone cameras. It will be in your email shortly my Rowdy friend. ;)_

**From: Brick**

Much obliged. Also... Snyder how long have you been a Black belt!?

**From: Snyder**

_I live in Townsville Brick -_-;;_

_The Powerpuff Girls can't come and save me EVERY time you know._

**From: Brick**

_Huh... touche._

_-IV-_

**To: Jojo**

**From: Mike**

_I'm so fucking pissed but so fucking proud at the same time. Look at her! Look at the grace of my Tweety bird! Loooook!_

**From: Jojo**

_You seem to be ignoring this amazing sight that is Pinky taunting that twat with the hat… MY hat. Calling it HER privilege to wear it! Fuck yes it is her privilege- it is her exclusive privilege- I am putting that into writing- only that gorgeous Pink Powerpuff Girl may ever wear my hat. Bar. None. Signed. Witnessed. Sealed._

**From: Mike**

_Yeah until the kids come then I'd hope you'd want to pass it down to your first born son ;D_

**From: Jojo**

_Shut the hell up…. And don't even joke about that shit. Asshole._

**From: Mike**

_No joke. It's an important heirloom to pass down to the future Jojo generations I understand this - I AM a history scholar XD and by the way I forgot to mention- I owe you for this morning- fuck it's been a crazy Monday huh? XD - so consider your deadline extended to Sunday whoo! Aren't I the best?_

**From: Jojo**

… _. What I do with my hat is my business only- and what do you mean EXTENDED to Sunday! You gave me a week!_

**From: Mike**

_Ohhhh did I "forget" to mention by "week" I meant" schoooool week? Oopsie daisy- but cheer up man you've got this :D_

**From: Jojo**

_She hasn't even MENTIONED the Carnival! Or when she did this morning she was saying she didn't think she was going to go because she had too much work to do!_

**From: Mike**

_-_-;;;_

_Jojo. She was surrounded by drooling idiots._

**From: Jojo**

_Yeah I know. But she sounded pretty serious._

**From: Mike**

_Brick. Ask Blossom to the Carnival._

**From: Jojo**

… _For someone who's in possession of the worst possible blackmail in the history of this city… you're certainly eager to help me… what's your deal… seriously what's your game Believe?_

**From: Mike**

_Ah my Friend, that is for ME to know and you to figure out someday XD_

**From: Jojo**

_Yeah… that's not very comforting._

-IV-

He stared at the screen.

_You…Have… got… to be kidding me!_

Still! What the fuck!

What kind of goddamn firewall was this!? Ugh!

Brick slammed his desk- Oh… Oh the fucking TVHS IT department thought they could beat him eh? Beat Brick Jojo? Oh no… nope- he'd get through their pathetic little securities- their little "privacy" measures- oh just wait! Just _wait!_

Because… no one… _no one_ blackmailed Brick Jojo! _NO. ONE._

Computers were… so frightening to some people and Brick really didn't understand why. They were relatively simple really- it was a science not based off of theory or speculation- a computer couldn't be "theorized" about- it was black and white. There was one solution. Only one- okay sometimes there were two- but those back doors were still man made. One didn't have to… theorize about anything. It was just… there. When one needed to change something then they had the power to do so. A man made invention- technology- nothing was truly beyond reach.

So long as one was willing to work for it. Anything was possible… in a technological perspective at least. And Firewalls and fancy schmancy so called computer security didn't stand a chance against Brick's superior brain power! His algorithms and "trap doors" he created were _unstoppable!_

It was time to bring out the big guns. He rummaged through his desk drawer and grabbed his coup de ta- his _ultimate_ weapon. It had taken weeks of careful coding and planning but within this flash drive was the _ultimate_ worm- all he had to do was shove this baby into one of the school's computers tomorrow morning and _BOOM_ – He'd be in. It would take at most _twenty_ seconds and Brick would have complete and full access to the entirety of Townsville High School's network.

He rubbed his hands together- _Gotcha ya son of a bitch._

Was it dirty- Yes? Did Brick care…?

A...little more than he thought he would.

For all his being an asshole blackmailing hyena… Brick… kind of…maybe…sort of had become… tolerant of the fool. So blackmailing… the guy back wasn't really the most… salivating prospect as it might have been a few months ago.

But it was nothing really _personal…_ Brick… just didn't like the idea of someone… _anyone_ having… that kind of power over him… in any way shape or form… even if it was as Brick deep down suspected being kind of done for… more or less his own good…

Brick had written the Rowdy Code for a reason… and one of those clauses was…

_We will never be anyone's lackey or chump ever again. We will never be tricked or forced into anything ever again._

He wasn't about to showcase the guy's dirty laundry to the world or anything- he just needed one solid piece of evidence- something to make the guy squirm… back off… rescind his threat…

And likely… end…this… acquaintanceship… they had struck but…

He scowled. Nothing personal. He had to do what he had to do- and besides… he had no idea still what Believe's game _really_ was- it could have been a case of long planned _revenge_ \- feigning of an acquaintanceship and shit…waiting to strike- people were capable of doing that after all!

Brick always had to have the upper hand… always had to be the one with all the cards! Be ready for anything and any probability or potential outcome! Because If he didn't-!

_Subjects Red, Blue, And Green are unsatisfactory-. Experiment is a failure._

He grit his teeth and slammed the computer closed.

"I am _not…_ a failed experiment." He whispered and shoved the flash drive in his bag.

He wasn't.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Wretched ape. Fucking monkey. Waste of organic matter…

" _No, No, Brick my eldest son! Not like that! Like this! otherwise you will injure yourself or perhaps because of your X' enhanced skin you will more likely than not injure the tool- which means you will not injure yourself but you will be unable to complete the task at hand and then you will have broken this tool for no reason which would be an infinite waste of resources and valuable time which you as my eldest son have and-."_

" _Cripes Dad! I get it! Jeez! Calm down."_

He scowled. He was hungry- time to make some grub. What was on the menu tonight… Tweedle Dee had requested meat of some kind but obviously hadn't done the smart thing and specifically requested what _kind_ of meat… ugh- did they have steak? Yeah… a nice juicy steak- that would hit the spot- pretty sure they had some steak tips in the freezer actually and maybe add some habanero for some extra kick and ooh potatoes- yeah can't go wrong with steak and potatoes!

"Alright look alive idiots- dinner will be-!" He paused.

The television was off and no obnoxious video game was blaring. He heard no guitar or pen scratching coming from upstairs either. He blinked.

"Boom? Butch? You idiots home?"

Had they mentioned they were leaving? Shit what time was it had Brick been in there for too long? Oops- they'd probably gone out and-.

Not even five yet… so.. Boom didn't have rehearsal.. and last time Brick knew Butch didn't have a date… or hookup thing whatever one could call those… _encounters_ his idiot brother would have. Ugh. Pig.

So… where were his brothers? Jeez not for nothing but just because he was working in his room didn't mean he was _deaf_ \- they could have had the decency of telling him they were leaving. Dumb asses- whatever- guess Brick was on his own…

Hmm… steak and potatoes all to himself…

Heh- not bad.

Brick being the culinary genius that he was quickly set to work- obviously he wouldn't eat the whole package but _maybe_ he'd be a nice brother and make enough for leftovers for the dumb asses- no matter how inconsiderate and… he frowned.

Right… white shirt. Well… no one was around anyway so… he tied the stupid apron on- he'd have to hide the evidence after all that he had eaten the steak alone. Tweedle Dum would be most put out over having missed Brick's steak- and he didn't feel like listening to whining.

He paused- hmm? He sniffed the air- the fuck?

" _Shit he can smell us!"_

" _Go! GO!"_

"The fuck…? What are you idiots- HEY!"

The pillow case went clean over his head and he hit the floor- and then someone sat on him.

" _The fuck you doing!? Do it now dummy!"_

" _I dunno how! I don't wanna give him too much! Uh… is this how you do it?"_

" _Don't look at me- Keep that fucking thing away from me! Watch where you're pointing that- Oh fuck it- Boom move over!"_

"BUTCH! BOOMER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF ME YOU TUBS OF LARD!"

" _Butch are you nuts that's Big Bro's-!""_

" _Yeah well- it works for me don't it?! Move over dummy- Uh... sorry Boss but um- according to Snyder you'll thank us for this someday!"_

**CLONK**

-o-o-o-

For being lame as hell… this carnival wasn't so bad. Fuck- he'd even go as far as to say this was kind of… fun.

And... The company wasn't so bad either if Brick did have to say so himself….

And now here he was- on this slightly juvenile ride but she had insisted and so Brick being the awesome guy he was he'd of course acquiesced to her every wish this evening- so ride the Ferris wheel together? No problem.

He smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder and well that was an invitation if any- her giggle was music to his ears as she cuddled closer when his arm went over her shoulders.

"You're sure you don't want this back?" She looked up at him- those pink irises peeking from under the bill of his trusty cap shyly.

"Nah,,,, I'll let you keep it for now Babe.".

She giggled again, "You know I normally hate that term- but from you… I find it endearing."

"Well I _am_ a traditionalist babe- can't stop a good thing now can we?" She giggled again and took another bite from her ice cream cone.

"No I suppose not…" She sighed, "You know… I think this has been my best Valentines Carnival ever." She murmured.

"What the one with your first kiss didn't count?" He snickered and she glowered.

"Oh hardy har har- ugh- Michal was a terrible kisser- that was one of the worst moments of my life- bleh. I'd prefer not to remember how my first kiss was a total disaster- utterly ruined and such thank you." She bit her ice cream again. "Although… Brick how rude of me… here I am chowing down on a treat but I didn't ask _you_ if you wanted anything."

He chuckled, "Well Pinky seeing as you basically pulled a fast one on me and sneaking off to buy it yourself-."

"Well I can't have you _spoiling_ me all night now can I?"

"Aww but why Babe? I _like_ to spoil you." Her cheeks went pink and she pushed him away slightly,

"Oh stop that you silly Ruff- but still I feel terrible here- why not have some of mine?" She murmured and stuck it out. The cart came to stop at the very top. He grinned and faced her while smoothly brushing the cone away- she sucked in a breath.

"Brick…? Don't you want… some of my ice cream?" She whispered.

"Oh I want some ice cream all right _Blossom."_ Her eyes widened.

"Brick…?" She breathed and scooted closer. "Than… take some…"

"No see… but I want some _Strawberry_ ice cream." His hand skimmed her jaw. "I have just been _aching_ for a taste all night…"Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Oh… Brick…." She pursed her lips and leaned closer. Devastatingly close.

Closer… Closer…

_Ice Cream… his own personal… strawberry…ice cream…._

"Brick… I think I-."

-o-o-o-

" _What the hell is he wearing?"_

" _He was about to cook dinner."_

" _Oh God you shut the stove off right Asswipe!?"_

" _Yeah yeah- course we did Butters what you think the Butch is stupid or something."_

" _No comment._

" _HEY! SHUT UP DUM DUM!"_

"Mmm.. my pwitty strawberry ice cweams...miiiiine. C'mere baaabe"

" _The… fuck?"_

" _Okay that's it. BOSS! WAKE UP!"_

**WHAM**

"Oh yeah real smart genius- okay you know what- gimme that- no more… cooking utensils for you- like ever. Now go sit over there."

"Hey! Gimme my- oh hey Boss you're awake! – See it worked!"

Buttercup leaned over him, and snapped a finger in his face, "Oye Puppy boy- you coherent or are you still making out with ice cream cones that are mysteriously the same color scheme as my elder sister?" She raised an inky eyebrow.

"Wha…?" He blinked. Brick's head was pounding… the fuck happened? Where was- aww what! Where was Pinky- where was his ice cream!? Wait… what? … Aw fuck!

He slapped his brow… or…

At least he would have if he could… move. His vision was still fuzzy and his head was pounding like he'd smashed it into something hard but… where the hell was…

Why… was Brick tied to a chair?

The fuck…. WHY WAS HE TIED TO A CHAIR!?

"The hell is this!? The fuck- what's going on- Butch, Boomer the hell are you-" he bristled. "The fuck did you do to my frying pan! That cost me seventy bucks!"

Buttercup blinked, "You spent seventy dollars on a pan?"

He scowled, "It's a CocinaWare! We eat a lot of eggs in my house! The fuck did you do- it's all bent- look at it- the hell! And why am I tied up- BOOMER! BUTCH! you are in so much fucking trouble you have no idea- Let. Me. Go!"

Buttercup whistled lowly before she plopped a piece of gum in her mouth and slapped his now useless pan in her palm, "Uh… right… I'm gonna go alert our resident General that the asset is finally awake. Good luck asswipe."

His idiot of a brother paled, "Eh-! W-Wait Butters! D-Don't leave me here! Butters!" He zipped after her. Brick scowled- fucking… _idiots!_

The ropes were tied pretty tight- he scowled and pulled- nothing. The fuck. His eyes narrowed. Wait… he recognized that smell…

"Did you fuckers coat this rope in A'X!? Are you _kidding_ me! LET ME OUT OF HERE! THE FUCK! WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"

He was in an "underground" room- with a modern sleek look to it- he saw he was in one open room- with a huge whiteboard standing against the wall directly in front of him. Couches and what looked like a bar were on one side- and then there was a table filled with food.

His stomach growled. What the fuck… he didn't even get to eat his steak and potatoes!

"Well good morning - or should I say good afternoon Mr. Jojo- did you have a nice nap?" Mitch leered over him snickering like mad- the Pablo kid was behind him… looking very… confused.

"Are you...okay Brick?" He cocked his head. "Uh… is this really what she wanted you guys to do-?"

Boomer ended up on his other side, "She said and I quote- _"get your big brother here without his prior knowledge."_ \- We did what we had to do." He drawled and shrugged.

"You pulled a ROUND-ABOUT ON ME!?"

His _baby_ brother's eyes narrowed and he leaned over, " Sucks to be backstabbed by your own bro don't it- maybe you should have _bugged_ the house with cameras."

...Oh this little shit…

"It was for your own good Boomer." He growled.

"I'm aware. But you still hacked in my phone. Deal with being tied to a chair. I'm going to eat chicken wings now."

"Why you little- Traitor! Little traitor!" He snapped. "God damn it! This is fucking- where am I!"

"We are in a secure location- hidden from view." Boomer said sagely.

Brick blinked, "We're in Michelson's basement aren't we?" He said dryly with an exasperated sigh. Boomer stiffened and Mitch snickered.

"Too clever for your own good- indeed my Rowdy friend." His hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to my _humble_ abode- though you really ought to feel honored- You're being indoctrinated in the most exclusive club in Townsville after all." Another snicker.

"Club? I'm only here for the free food." Pablo grabbed a plate. " Oh hey Brick want something?"

"I'd love something to eat- however I am currently tied to a chair having been betrayed by my asshole little brothers." He said dryly.

"It was _for your own good!"_ Boomer called from the buffet table. Brick could smell Freddy's hot wings. Those mother fuckers.

"You're full of shit! Untie me asshole and don't you dare eat all those fucking wings!"

"Afraid not I'm under orders not to- mmm hot wings!"

"Under _whose_ orders- no one orders you around but me! And you don't even like hot wings!" He grit his teeth and pulled. "Okay seriously- this ain't funny! Michelson untie me!"

The brunet shrugged, "Sorry my Rowdy friend- no can do. Not until we have deemed you… how'd she put it… err…"

"Trustworthy and worthy of our great cause." Boomer sauntered over- tears running down his cheeks as he continued chowing down on those glistening red wings. Boomer had no heat tolerance whatsoever. He was an asshole but he was still an idiot.

"Uh.. you okay dude?" Mitch blinked.

"F-Fine. So fine. Just… enjoying my payback wings." Boomer's voice was high pitched- "But could one of you be awesome and go get me some milk please?" He squeaked. The two shrugged and sauntered off.

Brick smirked, "How are the hot wings Tweedle Dum."

"Delicious. Ow. So satisfying- oh this is painful- Don't know what you're missing- Mitch, Pablo MILK!"

Brick rolled his eyes, "Boom. Stop torturing yourself. Jeez- it wasn't anything personal or shit but _sorry_ \- there that better? Can you _please_ untie me now!"

He glowered but nonetheless put his self torture plate down and leaned against the wall, "No but apology accepted- and like I said under orders not to- trust me Big Bro this is for your own good."

"... I'm tied up in Michelson's basement after my own brothers kidnapped me…,how is this beneficial in any way to me?" He drawled.

"Cause it just is Brick- trust us- here you go Boom let me get you a-." Boomer snatched the jug from the bucktooth and started chugging it. "Or… not… okay you owe me a new milk." The blonde flashed a thumbs up and continued gulping the bovine drink down like it was water. Pablo blinked while Mitch shook his head.

"Dios Mios… look at him _go._ " Pablo breathed.

"How else do you think the idiot turned into the beanpole." Brick muttered.

"Was your revenge as sweet as you imagined Boom?" Mitch called out. Boomer's only response was a certain finger.

"Okay...Michelson… Mendes… will one of you _please_ explain to me what the fuck is going on here?!"

One of the doors swung open and in strolled the Green Puff followed by the other traitor in green, " Look alive men- the General is approaching." She raised an eyebrow, " And why is Little Boy Blue chugging the milk?"

Boomer plopped the now empty jug on the table, " Because there's no way those evil things were _medium!"_

"Ah- okie dokie. Right- places everyone: Our general approacheth. That means you too asswipe."

"I don't know what this General shit means- I'm just here for the food." He muttered.

Buttercup floated in the air and crossed her leg before she popped another piece of gum in her mouth, "Yep- whatever.- alright we're all here? - Asset secured- Yep- okay we're good- Twiggy let's give our fair vice president a proper welcome no?"

The fuck… was going on here?

Mitch snickered and grabbed a pair of drumsticks before he began…. Drumming a table. The… hell?

Was he in some kind of frying pan induced dream still!? Seriously… he had much preferred the nice pink ones… much more pleasant.

… And appetizing…

_I'm Hungry._

The door opened again and this time in came walking…

What...the fuck?

Believe looked utterly exasperated.

"Tweety- Tweety honey I'm _begging you_ this isn't a good idea- you know this isn't a good idea honey!"

Robin….dressed in… what Brick could only describe as one of those… old fashioned military jackets only gave him a withering look, "War is War Mikey- now go sit down Master Secretary."

"But-!?"

"Michael. Go sit down."

His face crumbled but he nonetheless slunk over to the rest of them- his eyes widened.

"Oh… dear God- Tweety why is Jojo all tied up? What are you doing!? Tweety this is _not_ how we-.!" One piercing crystal blue stare and he clammed up.

"The hell is going on Believe?" Brick hissed.

"I'd like to make it known this was _not_ my idea." He moaned. " And this is _not_ what I meant."

"What?"

Robin flipped her hair back arrogantly and strolled over to that handy whiteboard- grabbed a marker and slapped it on the surface- " _ATTEN-TION!"_

They all looked up. Brick was officially in some kind of strange dream induced by too many computer screens- he had obviously descended from wonderful pink goddesses deigning to giving the scruffy Rowdy doggy treats to the depths of sleep deprived shit shows- sooner rather than later he was sure he would be witness to the Mayor arriving on some kind of magical steed comprised entirely of pickles- or he would see all his gathered… companions suddenly break out into some sort of flash mob and do the macarena.

Robin's eyes focused on him, " Ah good Mr. Jojo you're awake." She slapped the marker in her palm rather loudly. "Well done, Mr. Jojo and Mr. Jojo you successfully got Mr. Jojo onto the premises. Now onto business"

"Err yeah first order of business- I make a motion we make up code names or some shit- that sentence made my brain hurt." Buttercup popped a bubble listlessly. Boomer grinned.

"Aw yeah! Hey I'll be uh… Agent Blue! Yeah! Awesome right!"

"Uh no- that's fuckign stupid- you can be Dumb ass Blue while _I'm_ Agent Green!"

"The hell you will be! Come up with your own name!"

"No I'm older! So I'm Agent Green!"

Buttercup slapped her head, " Oh My God! You- Agent Green. You- Agent Blue! Okay? Okay! Moving on now! Continue General!"

"Oh my God you actually have to deal with that on a daily basis don't you?" Mike muttered under his breath .

"Every fucking day…" Brick muttered back. That sandy eyebrow raised before he whistled softly.

"I'll write a letter to his holiness- your proof of sainthood should arrive in the mail by July."

Brick snorted. Robin looked up sharply,

"Find something amusing boys!" She snapped.

"No my darling- please continue." Mike countered instantly.

She gave him another withering look but nonetheless began pacing. " Yes- well as I saying- our business of this day is simple - we here at the Anti Morebucks Society-... Pablo what are you doing here?" She said dryly.

The kid shrugged, "Mitch told me there was going to be free food."

She narrowed her eyes but then sighed, "Do you have any liking, sympathy or any positive feelings whatsoever regarding Princess Morebucks?"

"Err… no not really- she's kind of a bitch who treats everyone like shit, she called my mom the "help" despite the fact she's a doctor and what she did to Blossom yesterday isn't cool mom is the one who stitched her up…plus… she's kinda loco…so uh… burn bitch burn? "

Robin nodded sagely, "Good enough- you're in. You may continue eating."

"Sweet." He hurried over to the food and Mitch smiled dreamily in his direction, there would be no more hot wings for Brick.

Bastards.

"Yes- as I was saying- we here at the Anti-Morebucks Society-."

"The...Anti-Morebucks… Society?" Brick drawled. "Not that I don't agree with the sentiment but what the fuck is going on here Snyder?"

Her smile was bright. " I am _so_ glad you asked Brick- our mission here men…" Buttercup cleared her throat. "And Woman." Buttercup nodded, "is simple- We are here lady and gentlemen because we finally have here the means and the capability of destroying this sneaky depraved little insect, this foul cockroach who no matter how many times she is squished has comes back again and again- this evil little demon who has at some point harmed ALL of you fine people gathered here today in some shape or form- and- Yes Butch what is it?"

Tweedle Dee put his hand down- "Yeah...okay... I get how much we hate the chick Snyder but why is Boss all tied up again?"

"Hey you wanted Brick here- without his prior knowledge or consent- we did what we had to do!" Boomer snapped defensively as he leaned back against the wall. Mitch nodded by his side.

"Exactly, Brick Jojo all tied up... oh I have _no_ problem with this...", Pablo glowered and tapped his foot. "What? Oh c'mon! You can't blame me!" Buttercup rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head,

"For the last time moron! The red one ain't' for you! Down!"

"I'm allowed to look damn it! She can't go all magenta on me if I'm just _looking_!"

"Wanna bet..." Mike mumbled.

"It's not _my_ ' fault the guy is hot! Boomer's hot too but he's taken! Brick ain't technically taken yet! Thus I am allowed to _look_!"

"Hey! I'm hotter than both my brothers combined and I don't see you drooling over me!" Butch pounded his fist in the table he was sitting on. He looked indignant. Idiot.

"Well... I mean no offense Butch but I'm not really into guys shorter than me-."

"I AIN'T THAT SHORT!"

Believe snorted, "Heh shorty." Butch stiffened.

"Watch it Believe!" He snarled.

Mike continued to snicker like a dumb ass, "Make me... _shorty_ '.

"Why you little-!"

Shame- if Brick were gee… _not_ tied up he'd be able to rescue Snyder's little boyfriend from the enraged Rowdyruff Boy- oh well.

"ENOUGH!" They all froze and Robin cleared her throat daintily, "That's quite enough boys- now focus." She said simply. "You can all fight amongst yourselves after we have completely and utterly destroyed the scourge of Townsville High School, Princess Morebucks until then however- COOL IT!"

Mitch nodded quickly- looking pale as death at that sickeningly sweet tone. Mike on his end abruptly cleared his throat and leaned against the wall averting his eyes from looking directly at his incessantly cheerful girlfriend. Butch even seemed subdued and floated in the air in a sulk but nonetheless his big fat mouth had been silenced.

Holy... shit.

Buttercup however looked completely unfazed, "Right... okay General Snyder- what's the plan?"

She beamed, "I'm so glad you asked Buttercup- you see." She slapped the marker on the whiteboard. "Who is the one whom Morebucks is madly in love with to the point of being even more unhinged than normal?"

"The capped red puppy you have tied to the chair right there." She said dryly.

"I ain't a dog..." Brick hissed. "Also I'd appreciate it if you could untie me now..."

He was ignored.

"Correct Buttercup, Morebucks is madly in love with our own Brick Jojo here- now... who can tell me who Princess Morebucks hates more than anyone in the entire world?" She beamed. "Hmm? Anyone? Anyone?"

This chick was nuts. 'Butch raised his hand timidly, "Ah yes Butch?"

"... Uh... I'm gonna guess... Red?" he mumbled. Brick stiffened.

"CORRECT! Princess Morebucks hates Blossom Marie Utonium more than anyone in this world- and who can tell me _why_ Slutbucks hates our own Blossom so much'?" Okay seriously that smile was starting to get a little scary...

"That's easy- because she knows Brick is crazy about Blossom- she's jealous as hell."Pablo crossed his arms as Believe rolled his eyes. "It's sort of sad in a way actually."

"There's no point in pitying the deranged Pablo- very good. And thus my good people: We here at the Anti Morebucks society now have but ONE goal . To ensure that "Operation Queenship-."

"Hey that's mine!" Boomer whined.

Operation… _Queenship?_

The… Fuck!?

"It's catchy- anyway-!"

"The fuck is Operation- what now?! The hell is- AND WILL SOMEONE UNTIE ME NOW!? I'M HUNGRY DAMN IT!"

A hot wing was shoved in his mouth- he glowered but the green puff was serene. " There. Now be a good puppy and be quiet."

"I am not… a dog." He hissed but swallowed the meat regardless. Fucking… A'X….

"Tweety... honey I'm begging you..." Believe moaned and held his hands out imploringly. "This is _not_ the way to do things- Robin… sweetheart-."

"Don't you _Tweety_ me _-_ I have detention for a MONTH because of her! Bitch. is. Going... _'DOWN_!"

"I know honey but-!" Robin whirled around and his head went in his hands.

" ANYWAY! As I was saying- We here at the Anti Morebucks Society have but one goal- to ensure that Operation Queenship is a success- and that Brick Jojo- ends up with _this!_ \- She slapped a picture of Pinky on the board. " Not this!" She slapped a picture of Morebucks right below it. "See- _'this!_ " She tapped Pinky's picture again. "not 'THIS!" -" Bad!" Morebucks. " Good!" Pinky. - "Winner!" She tapped Pinky's brow with the marker. " _LOSER!"_ The marker stabbed right through Morebucks' head and she began doodling all over the picture mumbling obscenities.

Mike walked over and removed the sharpie from her hand wordlessly.

He flashed Brick what looked like a long...long _suffering_ look. His lips moved silently.

_Sorry._

… Oh dear God Brick was in trouble.

Big... Trouble.

And Robin's smile was terrifyingly bright as she turned to face Brick straight on.

But she didn't see him... oh no... she wasn't seeing a Rowdyruff Boy who she had had the audacity to apparently order abducted and brought here against his will.

She was seeing... a weapon.

The perfect weapon to bring Princess Morebucks down.

Once and for all.

"So… let me get this straight… you ordered us… to more or less _kidnap_ our brother just so… we could more or less get the Reds together?" Boomer said slowly Oh good- he was beginning to realize how unhinged this girl obviously was and-!

"Fuck why didn't you say that in the first place Snyder- we're in." Butch snickered and then shrugged, " Seriously Boss is so fucking fixed on Boss Woman that it's kind of getting sad to watch."

"Boss… Woman?" Boomer said dully. " Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Better than _Puff Queen._ " Butch snapped.

"It's a _metaphor_!"

"A _dumb_ as shit one- Dumb and the Dumbest!"

"I AM NOT THE DUMB AND THE-!"

"ENOUGH!" Brick bellowed and the two of them immediately quieted. "Boomer. You go on the right side- Butch- left- now someone untie me _right_ now- I mean it damn it!"

Of course no one moved- except the dumb asses they at least went to their respective corners.

"So again… what's the plan General Snyder- you are aware that if we leave this up to Cap Boy we'll have to wait for him to interupt Leader Girl's wedding with a grand old "I OBJECT!" moment."

His cheeks went crimson- both his brothers snorted and Believe cleared his thrroat.

"That's a little… bit of a worst case scenario BC - you're… not giving the guy enough credit… he's...trying?"

"He saw my sister Monday and basically went into a blue screen of death Believe."

"... Well I mean in his defense it _was_ a miniskirt… okay… so maybe Jojo could do with some... " He cleared his throat. "Help."

_Gee….Thanks._

" _Exactly_ my friends- and that's what we're here for and lucky for us Slutbucks more or less _gave_ us the plan- she's expecting a Carnival invite- well… we're going to give it to her." Robin started giggling… that was a slightly unnerving laugh. " Oh yes. Yes- we're going to give Morebucks the Valentine's _surprise_ of her life! Yes… Yeeees we are!" She rubbed her hands maniacally.

_Fuck my life…_

"You see Mr. Jojo." The brunette started walking towards him, " "You'll not only be asking Miss Utonium to the carnival oh no that is a given- But you're going to get her out in the _open_ , confess your feelings and then you're gonna lay a nice wet one on her right where _I_ can get it on film!" She grinned.

Mike's face had gone a pasty white, " Tweety! That is _not_ what we agreed-!" His plea devolved into a moan before his head fell into his hands… and he began slapping his head… repeatedly within them. Seriously… hitting one's head against hard surfaces… wasn't the smartest move… who did that?

_SMACK. "I"m a fucking idiot!" SMACK. "I'm a fucking stalker!" SMACK. " I gave I don't know how many swirlies to anyone who looked at her funny all through grade school and middle school!" SMACK. " I'm worse than Tweedle Dum!" SMACK. "Because at least he admitted it!" SMACK. "I've been in denial!" SMACK. "For six YEARS!" SMACK. SMACK. SMACK._

Again…. Only idiots… did that.

"You… You can't be serious- do I get… _any_ choice in this whatsoever?" He wasn't squeaking by the way.

"No." She said cheerfully and those giggles were only growing more and more high pitched as she clasped her hands together. "I mean one piece of solid evidence that she's "lost" her Bricky forever and we'll send that scheming cheating vile little insect right into the insane asylum where she's always belonged and we'll be rid of her _forever!"_

He blinked.

"...Forever?"

"Mmmhmmm- won't that be _nice_ \- and really I personally don't see a problem with any of this- after all of us here share the same goal- get rid of Morebucks- Operation Queenship is the _perfect_ way- Brick gets a girlfriend. Blossom gets a boyfriend. and Princess Morebucks cries herself into a vegetative state. All the world's problem solved in one simple step."

" _Or_ her thin hold on her sanity completely breaks and we have _another_ Morebucks temper tantrum to deal with!" Buttercup snapped. The rest of the room… including Brick flinched…

Morebucks… temper tantrums… never… ever… fucking pleasant…

Pablo however shook his head, " You know… actually… I don't think she actually will… Princess is _terrified_ of Blossom."

"Tch- in what world Mendes you saw Red's face!" Butch folded his arms,

"Yeah…. But here's the thing…. Look what happened when Blossom jumped in the fight finally did you _see_ Princess's face?" Pablo shook his head. " There's no way there's no way she'd purposely piss the chick off- She may hate the girl- but she seriously looked like she was about to shit her pants- she may run her mouth… but she won't act on any of it" Pablo folds his arms. "After all… I may not have been that close to you guys back then but I _was_ there when… you know." The group stiffened except his brothers who were obviously just as confused as Brick at the moment.

"Eyes are red… you're fucking dead…" Mitch muttered- both Robin and Buttercup give him another death glare. He clammed up.

. Pablo didn't seem to notice. " After all we all know what would have happened if our dear friend Believe hadn't been there to stop her…." He trailed.

_What?_

More confused looks from his brothers. Buttercup cleared his throat awkwardly while Mitch shuddered and averted his gaze. Robin's bravado had even seemed to to fade slightly.

But her gaze had fixed right on the hockey player. Who had suddenly become _very_ interested in the floor.

"What the hell are you talking about Mendes?" Butch finally snapped. Breaking the silence and all of them out of their little trances.

"Nothing important…ancient history really." Mitch said rather quickly. Too quickly.

"Uh… Yeah but-?"

"Yeah but-?"

"End it Asswipe." Buttercup snapped. "Look- Little Miss Morebucks learned the hard way to _not_ fuck with a Powerpuff Girl once okay? Okay. Really not all that new or interesting." She rolled her eyes.

And...Mike intervened?

A _normie_ intervened…?

"Y-Yes… well- okay so in the scheme of things we have a _lot_ to do and not a lot of time to work with so I think the first thing we all need to do is-!" Robin began listing random "ideas" more like "orders" for Brick to follow but…

He wasn't listening.

Because that hockey player… was avoiding Brick's direct gaze like the fucking plague.

_Eyes are red…_

But… if Pinky… err _Blossom_ \- apparently that was step one- saying her proper ame was apparently a good way of wooing said Puff… but…

If… Blossom… really had had… one of her so called "red: moments… concerning Morebucks… a moment where Brick had seen both her sisters turn tail and practically _run_ for the hills- even the "toughest fighter" over there wouldn't dare go near her sister when she was having a "dark magenta" moment… let alone…

A red one.

Brick had only seen it… once. In the confines of the Training Room… and every single person n that room… himself included…. Had seen the sheer… _force_ the Pink Puff had suddenly become in those fleeting moments- her movements graceful and precise as always… like a dancer… or well more accurately a skater… she'd managed to be beautiful even as she had fought with all she had…

But it had been a deadly beauty.

And that had been a hologram.

In real life… in the course of a _real_ battle…. She'd be unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with… how the fuck was Princess Morebucks still alive if she had initiated… a "Red" moment…

And furthermore…

How the _fuck_ … had a normie… a _Normie_ … how had _Mike…._ intervened…

Let alone _stopped_ her?

Mike was still avoiding his gaze and he saw Mitch was too… Robin and Buttercup were purposefully talking much louder than they had to… his brothers were absolutely… mystified though Boomer looked more uncomfortable… than confused.

...They were hiding something…

And no Firewall was ultimately enough to keep Brick out… because….

There was something screwy going on at Townsville High…

And then…. He caught that silver gaze- locked onto it.

Crimson. Silver.

Both eyes narrowed. In suspicion. In determination.

In Challenge.

Well…

_Challenge Accepted._

-o-o-o-

" _ **So you believe he is the one?"**_

" _ **What do you think?"**_

" _ **He… has potential."**_

" _ **Can we really afford to be picky? In the scheme of things… what is one versus another?"**_

" _ **Time is of the essence… yes but I am not yet convinced."**_

" _ **So choosy… so fickle… you mortals fascinate me so in all your petty ignorance."**_

" _ **He is far younger than most are."**_

" _ **Is age but a number?"**_

" _ **He is ill-prepared."**_

" _ **He will learn."**_

" _ **He is naive."**_

" _ **As you were."**_

Hesitation.

" _ **Very well… convince me then- show me."**_

" _ **Patience...we must have patience…after all**_

It was so tiny… so… insignificant really- a tiny little hairclip yet… it had survived after all this time.

" _ **The Boy will come to us soon enough… "**_

" _ **You're so sure…?"**_

Remarkable really… that such a delicate thing had survived so long… a little thing of beauty… strong… but yet so infinitely…

Fragile.

_Snap_

" _ **Ah my lonely warrior…."**_

And just like that… it was broken in two. The little red heart was now broken clear down the middle.

 

" _ **I can guarantee it…"**_

-IV-

* * *

**To be continued....**

* * *

 


	11. Act 4: Illusion part 2.5

**_-IV-_ **

If there was one good thing about living on top of a volcano… it was that no one ever bothered Brick when he wanted to be alone. He continued to read his book in a grim silence.

" _In the little world in which children have their existence, whosoever brings them up, there is nothing so finely perceived and so finely felt as injustice."*_

Wasn't that the truth? Ugh- for being kinda preachy… this Dickens guy had a bunch of good points. There _was_ nothing more evident than "injustice" in the eyes of an average child.

Not that Brick was _average_ in any way or form. Oh no, Brick was superior to each and every one of these… these _fools_ in this city. Fools who had resorted to nothing more than the dirtiest and most obscene methods of control- drugging an innocent literally an _innocent_ ten year old boy who already had a more or less phobia with needles- no matter how much it made the guy a sissy nonetheless Brick knew Butch had an absolute _crippling_ fear of needles.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why, but nonetheless the bastards had put Brick's brother into a near state of nervous collapse on one side while on the other Brick had been left dealing with an utterly hysterical sobbing wreck on his other.

Cripes... Boomer was still waking Brick up yelling like a little baby- and pissing D-the monkey off.

Apparently little boys were not supposed to keep their "creators" up at night with unmanly pathetically pitiful crying.

Fucking bastard…. Fucking…

Brick buzzed his lips and turned the page irritably- he really should find a new book- summer reading and shit was over so he didn't have to keep reading this… Dickens crap anymore but…

He sighed and continued his reading. So… he may have had this memorized by now- one couldn't blame him for that- it being his only… means of entertainment practically for a few weeks as it had been and…

The cover was barely shoved together, the tape was already coming undone and the "fix-it" job was… amateur at best- fucking sad to be brutally honest.

But yet… someone had… fixed it regardless… and then sent it… all the way to that prison cell…

Fuck it. Whatever- the story was good so whatever. Anyone that made a comment about his sad excuse for a copy of Great Expectations could kiss Brick's ass.

No. Wait. Ew. No kissing. He'd already had to deal with that crazy brat Morebucks trying to lay one on him- she was under some unhinged impression they were dating or were _going_ to be dating. Uh yeah no. Brick would pass thanks.

Girls were weird.

Girls were dumb.

Girls were whiny and weepy and loud and… annoying.

Just because hearing em' cry was beginning to make Brick feel weird things in his gut for some reason lately didn't mean… he liked em' or anything. He knew "cooties" didn't exist. The whole… thing that had happened years ago… yeah that wasn't really… the "cooties" so much as… shit went wrong in their… makeup or whatever.

Not the make-up Brick had mashed all over his face the last couple of days but… his literal… "Make-up" his genetics… his code.

Something had gone… wrong or something. Overwhelmed… chemically unstable… the monkey's notes… had gone into detail after all.

_Subjects Red, Blue, And Green are unsatisfactory-. Experiment is a failure._

His page was getting all fucked up. Now the words were gonna get all smudged and… d-damn it! Just… just s-stop it!

He didn't mean it! He couldn't fucking help it! Brick knew that! He _knew_ that!

_Failure… Failed experiment…_

"I…I'm not a failed experiment." He whispered and the stupid page was getting more and more foggy and splotchy and… and he couldn't even see the words anymore and... Fuck it all what was the fucking point!

He hit the air.

Experiment.

He'd… he'd called them… ex-… experiments…

Failures…

"How the fuck am I the problem… you were the one who didn't… who didn't-." He clenched his teeth. "You're the one didn't measure properly and- and who used the cheap ass snails… and the fucking… hair that was probably all… gunky and gross and… and it was probably a fucking mutt you used for its tail! Couldn't even fucking splurge for a mother fucking pure breed huh!"

_I am not a failed experiment._

The Monkey was the failed experiment! Not Brick! Not Butch! Not Boomer! No _him!_ The fucking lab monkey with the fucking mutated brain and… and… _._

_Brick my son… you must know… and I must tell you this now- no matter what will happen these next few months just know and understand that I, Mojo Jojo, will always be your creator and-._

At least the sky was empty- well it was late and the two lame brains were passed out and the three little goody two shoes were obviously in bed seeing as it was their "bedtime"!

Whatever... What did Brick care? He was after all top of the school now- seeing as like some kind of fucking fucked up little joke the stupid girl _still_ was under the impression her psychological ( pathetic attempt mind you ) warfare was working and she'd completely given up at school- getting _average_ grades. Not bothering to answer questions in class unless specifically singled out or do any sort of shit except the bare minimum.

The stupid girl had completely _given up_.

And now school sucked ass even more than usual because now Brick was _bored._

What was the fun in being the _best_ if the one person who was capable of even giving a challenge- no matter how small and insignificant it was compared to his utter greatness and bad assery-.

_Failure. Subject is a failure._

He grit his teeth and sucked in a breath.

What was the point if his only real challenge had completely fucking given up. For no good reason- just _boom_ gone.

It was pissing Brick off. It'd been weeks since his encounter with the stupid girl and that stupid English test- a 62!? Seriously!?

A "B" was bad enough…

But for the stupid Pink Puff to have earned…

A _D!?_

That… that shit didn't fly. It was beginning to piss Brick the hell off as a matter of fact- and he had enough to deal with now than for some stupid Puff having some kind of elementary life crisis or something- seriously-

It was making Brick mad just thinking about it.

And these stupid people surrounding her like some kind of living _wall_ were making Brick angrier and angrier- he couldn't even get _near_ her.

And normally Brick wouldn't care but… this was getting super annoying and… he had enough to fucking have to worry about than some over dramatic pink puff spectacle - even if to be fair the girl wasn't making the scenes it was her stupid friends and even more stupid sisters who were hounding her _constantly_ \- jeez leave the chick alone already- it was getting annoying.

So many of Brick's master tricks and plots had been foiled already by those lame asses and their inability to just leave the Puff _be!_

...Whatever.

His plans were always going to work in other circumstances- because Brick was a genius. He was brilliant. He was… he was…

_Subjects Red, Blue, and Green-._

He was not an experiment. He was not a _failed_ experiment.

He clutched his book.

He wasn't… He hadn't meant it…

Of course he hadn't… it… it was exactly like… like Dad had said…

And… Brick just had to suck it up… and… Brick just had to… had to stick this out a little longer- just a little longer Dad had said… he'd promised. He'd _promised._ Everything… everything would go back to normal.

He'd find… a solution.

He'd get better.

And everything… everything would go back to normal! It would!

Brick… Brick just had to wait… a little longer.

And then...he'd have Dad back.

His cheek still hurt and he put a mitt to it uselessly. He hadn't meant it. Brick should have stopped Butch from talking sooner. So… it was Brick's dumb move that got him this nice shiner this time. It wasn't like… Da-… Mo-…

It wasn't like their guardian at the moment could help it. And Brick knew that.

He'd get better… life would go back to normal…

It had to.

He descended quietly- the last thing he needed was to attract unwanted attention- God forbid a scum of a Rowdyruff Boy want to take an evening walk in a public park. Oh no- heaven _forbid._

That stinging in his eye was getting annoying- he rubbed at it angrily- stupid… stupid pollen. Dust… or whatever… whatever the fuck was in the air!

Stupid… Stupid…

Stupid everything!

He kicked at a rock and it went flying- and… that car alarm was ominous…

Oops…

Ugh… well so much for _that_ plan! Sure enough- like fucking clockwork there was the _pink_ streak now! For someone who had decided to just flat out _give up_ on fucking school like it was _beneath_ her priorities she had _no_ problem obviously of coming to make Brick's night- already terrible- now even worse.

He folded his arms.

_Three. Two. One._

…. Eh?

Uh… not that he was complaining… but where was… Pinky? Where was his lecture? Uh… where was she going…?

Not… that he cared in the slightest really… but… she was going… kind of fast.

Well…

He zipped back in the air- the pink streak had dissipated but he nonetheless saw pink somewhat in the distance. Jeez she was… _booking it._ He didn't recognize the building that he ended up in front of but it was dark and pretty empty so-.

_Crash_

… And that was a broken window. He looked up idly… and a pink streak went zipping in through said broken window…

… A Puff had just broken through a window. A puff had just obviously trespassed…

He blinked. O...kay….

One jump and he was on top of the glass roof - who the hell made a roof out of glass? Seriously… a lot of building engineers or architects or whatever… were kind of dumb. Aesthetically pleasing or not- one bad storm and _kaboom_ this place would be a death trap.

And it was fucking cold. Seriously- the _hell_ \- it was freezing in here and Brick was a fire breather he didn't get cold and…

… The hell?

So… pink Puff was randomly sitting in the middle of a big empty… err… floor- no… ohh that explained them having fallen into Antarctica- He was in an ice rink- right… okay… so Pinky was just randomly sitting in the middle of an ice rink.

And people said _Brick_ was the weird one.

Her face was buried in her knees, hidden in a sweatshirt with a hood over her head.. She just looked… kind of tiny in that big empty… space. A little pink dot in a sea of black.

...Weird…

He descended quietly- but she didn't move or look up.

_Sniff… Sniff…_

He stiffened.

Crying?

The fuck was she crying about?

He scowled. What could _she_ possibly have to be upset about?!

… She needed to stop crying. She had no right to be crying! None! Not in her perfect little life! After all her dad wasn't-!

He grit his teeth.

Stop. _Crying!_

That was it! Code or no code Brick wasn't going to just sit here and-! He'd had enough of this! Enough!

"Crying's not gonna do shit you know!" She went stiff and then she whirled around.

"B-Brick!?" She choked and stood up shakily before she fell on her ass like a dumb fuck because she'd forgotten ice had slippery properties. Idiot. People had the nerve to say she was smarter than him.

So maybe once they'd been equals but not now.

She wiped those stupid pink eyes and then scowled- oho look at that Pinky actually _did_ know how to make other faces than that mask of "everything's fine and dandy- oh look at the pretty birdies- nothing to see here I'm only failing school but its fine- kittens, rainbows! _Everything is A' ok_!"

God it pissed him off. She took another step back- _again_ she'd forgotten about the ice and she was lucky Brick had a smidge of pity left in him towards her- because really this _was_ pathetic- and he latched onto her arm and floated up somewhat.

She blinked before she remembered her floating capabilities and the apparent fact they existed. She pulled herself free and glared at him.

"What on earth do you think you're doing here?! Up to mischief no doubt!" She snapped.

"This is _hilarious_ coming from you- or did that window just so happen to break on its own?" He retorted smoothly and her face went as pink as her namesake.

"W-Well… I… um… the structural integrity of-... I was merely testing… I mean-." His eyebrow rose and her cheeks flushed before she averted her gaze. "The window was stuck." She finally mumbled.

He nodded, "Yeah figured as much- those kind stick real easily- next time just take a bobby pin and hook it like this." He dug one of his trusty pins out and bent the bottom into a hook. She flushed more. "Quieter and less obvious." he shrugged.

"Of… Of course you'd know the ins… and outs of breaking and entering." She mumbled again. He snorted.

"I also know how to not get _caught_ \- I could hear you from outside- your technique sucks."

"Superheroes aren't usually in the _breaking and entering_ business Brick." She folded her arms.

"Mm- yeah guess you are though at the moment eh Pinky?" He snickered and she bristled but shockingly didn't argue.

"Touché…" She whispered and then turned from him. He scowled…. Oh _hell_ no. Not again!

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" He snapped. She blinked.

"Nothing is wrong with me-."

" _BULL!"_ He snarled. "Bull. Shit. Pinky."

"Are you aware of how crude your vocabulary truly is?" She said dryly.

"Are you aware of how much I don't give a fuck?"

"...Touché."

_UGGGH!_

"Stop it!" She blinked again.

"Stop...what?"

"You know what!" He was in her face and she floated back. "This!" He threw his arms in the air, "This whole- not arguing- not doing… not doing _anything_ shit! It's not working you know! I can see right through it- so whatever… whatever stupid plan you got planned or nothing it won't work! So just cut it out and… and go back to fucking normal! You're starting to piss me off!" He roared the last part.

She was silent.

"Seriously- you stopped doing school stuff which fine I don't blame you it's stupid anyways but do you have any idea how _boring_ that shit is now! Where's the fun in me constantly beating you if you don't fucking react anymore!" Still infuriatingly silent- not even a prissy comment about his "bad language- he grit his teeth". "Your stupid friends are all worried sick! And they're all whiny and super fucking annoying- especially that four eyed kid who's in serious need of fucking braces- and it's pissing me the hell off! The fuck is wrong with you!? What's going on?!"

Silence.

"Pinky if you don't quit fucking ignoring me I swear I'll-!"

He grabbed her arm to spin her around but-.

His eyes widened-

"The fuck!?" He hollered and fell flat on his ass- but… but…

She...She'd… disappeared. Gone! Vanished?! All that was left was this lousy sweatshirt!?

But… Huh-!? Since when could Puffs teleport!?

He looked around…

"P-Pi-... P-Pinky…?" He whispered.

Silence.

But… she… she… the ice was black- the entire place… it was pitch black… but… but the stars… there had been stars outside- and… and… the fuck was going on here!?

" **Why do you care?"**

"I...I don't-! I just-! W-Wait who-!?"

" **Do you think you can save her foolish child?"**

His eyes widened before he scrambled back up- or at least tried to- the ice cracked underneath him- and his leg fell through- sinking down… down into… his eyes widened more.

No…

N-No!

Not the… not the-!

" **Her fate is sealed. Her fate is decided."**

He clawed at the surface- the ice… the ice was all melting- shit- _SHIT!_

"The hell is- What's going on here!? Who are you! Where's Pinky! Where is she you son of a bitch-! Where did you take her! Where is she! Give her back! GIVE HER BACK!"

It was spreading- the walls collapsed down- the glass roof gave in and he cried out and covered his head from the razor sharp shards raining down upon him.

She was missing. She was gone- the darkness… it was… it was seeping in… everywhere… engulfing everything in sight… his eyes widened.

He saw her. Standing there. Her back turned to him.

"Pinky!" He didn't care how much of a sissy he must have sounded like… but… but..

He couldn't leave her here. He… he couldn't!

"Pinky! Help me out here will ya! Can...Can you hear me?"

She remained eerily silent. He managed to climb out of the gaping hole where once there had been ice.

"Pinky… we…. We gotta get out of here! We have to-!" He reached for her. "Pinky- listen to me we can't stay here! Trust me! We just… we gotta go!"

She made no move.

"Pinky… listen to me… listen to me for a sec look I don't… I don't know what happened okay! I don't! But… But… you just… you just have to trust me!" He reached again, "The rink… it's not gonna last long! C'mon… we… we got to get out of here before the dark-!"

That sounded so pathetic. She was probably going to burst out laughing any second now… what with the head Rowdyruff Boy having just admitted he's fucking scared of the "dark" like some kind of-.

"Five summers… she is chosen." She finally whispered. He froze.

"...W-what?"

"Thirteen summers… she is awoken." The whisper was getting louder… more strained.

"Pinky… what… what the hell are you talking about- Just… just take my hand!"

"Eighteen summers….she is summoned." She finally turned to him and his chest clenched. Blood was pouring from a gash around her neck. He grit his teeth. Her eyes began to change- darken even- until they were….red.

"Pinky!" She took a step back from him.

"Run Brick." He stiffened… and then shook his head.

"No fucking way. Pinky- c'mon!"

Another step back. "Run Brick."

"I said no!"

Her eyes flashed more red, a bright scalding scarlet but there was no _fury_ in those eyes _…_ no… these red irises… those harsh… scarlet… eyes…

Were full of… _Fear._

"Pinky…?"

She continued to back away, one tentative step at a time but… no… not again! Not this time!

"Pinky. Take. My. Hand." He hissed. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Ruff… please just… _run."_ His chest clenched and when he looked down he saw the fingers… felt his flattened feet… the mitts… the stubs… replaced with these alien… yet somehow familiar appendages. His eyes widened.

The child had suddenly vanished- a beautiful woman now stood in her place- he sucked in a harsh breath and he took a step forward- infuriatingly she took another quick step backwards.

"Pinky… take my hand!" He snapped. "We don't have _time!_ "

"...Why do you care?" She whispered. He flinched. "Why won't you just run- get out of here- it's too late- you know it's too late!"

He scowled and he felt a savage snarl in the back of his throat, "It's _not_ too late! I'm not going anywhere! Not without you!"

"Why….?" So small. So timid. He hated that sound. Hated hearing her sound like that… he stretched his hand out further- more ice cracked and he stumbled somewhat but he managed to keep his balance.

"Because… Because I just won't okay! Now… Pinky just… just c'mon take my hand!" That ice was caving in around them- but the inky darkness within Brick had a sick feeling wasn't water but… something else.

She still stared at him. At his outstretched hand, before slowly her own tiny hand reached for him- tentatively, hesitantly- his teeth clenched more.

"Pinky just- damn it Blossom take it!" He bellowed and finally lunged for her but the ice gave way completely under his feet- her scream echoed as he fell.

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

The darkness surrounded him. Consumed him.

Until there was nothing…

Until he felt nothing…

Until...he _was_ nothing…

Darkness surrounded him- he could feel himself fading away- fading back into that void- that never ending silence that was _nothing_ \- to become _nothing_. Not again… no not again!

Not… Not the dark!

NOT THE DAAAAAAAAAAAARK!

**Brick… Ruff… help...help me…**

_Brick..._

Pinky…!? But… where was!? All he saw around him was…

_You must listen to me Brick._

The dark…

_There is a shadow descending on your world…_

It was swallowing him.. Engulfing him...

_A shadow only you… Brick Anthony Jojo… can hope to defeat…_

Shadow…? But… how could there be a shadow… there was only…

_Are you up to the challenge?_

Darkness.

_In five summers... she is chosen_

_In thirteen summers... she is awoken_

_In Eighteen summers… She is summoned_

**Brick…**

**I'm… scared…**

**-o-o-o-**

Brick opened his eyes with a start- barely swallowing the scream that threatened to come spilling out. Where-!? Where was he-!? Why was-!?

He patted his arms, his legs, and his face by instinct-Still there. He was… still here. Still… here.

It… It had been a dream… just one… trippy...fucked up…

Dream.

His computer was screen was glowing faintly… he'd fallen asleep at his desk again hadn't he… ugh… oh look there was his discarded jerky bag… one would think Brick would learn- dried meat right before bed meant trips worse than any mushroom could possibly initiate.

Idiot… his eyes narrowed on the screen. He was almost there… this encryption...firewall whatever… nothing could stand against the power of Brick's mind! Nothing! No one could stand against Brick! He was the "bludgeoner" damn it!

_Brick… help me…_

His fist clenched on the desk.

No one.

* * *

**-Act 4: Illusion -**

**Part 2.5**

* * *

**-IV-**

**From: Pinky**

_Hi Ruff, good morning! - I'm aware you are not a taxi service but I've been hounded to ask if you wouldn't mind giving us a ride to school today- of course it's up to you but it'd be most appreciated :)_

His cheeks burned. It was pouring! It hadn't stopped since last night and aw hell- he should have offered to drive her uh _them_ (!) last night- god damn it- brilliant Jojo- _brilliant!_ Some partner he was!

The message had come in around… err… aw fuck- ten minutes ago- well wasn't he a rude son of a bitch. Damn it. Moron. He grabbed his jeans off the floor- clean enough- and another shirt from his clean laundry basket- right he should put his laundry away at some point this week shouldn't he?

**To: Pinky**

**From: Brick**

_Hey Pinky, sorry phone was on silent- yeah I can give you girls a ride- No problem. So pick you up at 7?_

This shirt was good enough- it was clean and one quick sniff meant it didn't smell so… okay- so-clothes- check- now time to wake the morons up so they could pick up the girls-.

He paused in his trek towards Butch's room before taking three hasty steps backwards back to the kitchen island. He blinked a few times for good measure.

No... He was not imagining things. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were indeed sitting at the kitchen table with cereal, all dressed and ready to go…

Before seven o'clock in the morning.

"Sup Big Bro." Boomer took a huge bite of his… sugared monstrosity cereal that Brick was pretty sure would give one cavities upon the first bite.

"Yo." Butch waved and returned to sucking down the last of the orange juice. Asshole.

"The hell are you two doing up!?" He pinched his wrist again,

"Uh- we got school?" Boomer cocked his head like a moron.

"... No shit moron- I meant how the hell are you up before-!?"

The idiot's smile was wide, "Oh yeah- well Bubbles called and said we were giving the girls a ride today and it's pouring like crazy so-."

"Yeah Butterbabe basically said if I made them late waiting for my sorry ass she'd drag me out of bed herself- kinky as all hell but then she said I'd be too unconscious to enjoy it." Butch buzzed his lips, "Fuck that woman wants me." He snickered and leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers, "Oh yeah does that hot piece of Puff ass want me."

"In your sad little dreams." Boomer muttered. Brick rolled his eyes but regardless he wasn't complaining… his brothers were up on time- it was a fucking miracle.

"So Boss-you know how you're gonna seal the deal with Red yet?" _ZAP_ \- "OW! What was that for Dummy!?"

"For being an idiot!" Boomer snapped.

"What!? It was a legit question!?" _ZAP_ "OW! Cut it out Boom!"

"Then stop being an idiot!"

… _Lord give me strength to not commit fratricide before my morning coffee…_

Right… now he remembered _why_ his head hurt- getting clonked over the head by one's own brother (!) with a _frying pan_ \- a very _expensive_ frying pan mind you- would leave a decent sized headache in it's wake.

Operation Queenship… this couldn't be happening… the fuck kind of drugs was Snyder on!? She couldn't be serious-!? It was bad enough her deranged hyena for a boyfriend had some kind of vendetta or some shit against Brick because of a mother fucking ice cream cone and his unhinged desire for revenge but now... Now _this!_

Pinky wouldn't… she'd never agree to it!

Or worse she _would._ Out of _pity._

Ugh… a _pity date_. That'd be worse than flat out rejection. One could recover from that with dignity intact after a while. But a _pity_ date…

Oh God Brick would be laughed out of Townsville… if not California. He buzzed his lips and opened the fridge picking out a few good eggs before he paused- oh wait- they had no _frying pan_ now did they? Both the traitorous morons stiffened and the green one especially cleared his throat.

"Yeah sorry Boss, we would have woken you sooner but Boom said some shit about letting you sleep cause' you were up late last night- I mean-."

"We made the coffee though!" Boomer beamed and held out Brick's favorite red mug, "See- just uh press the button right?" Brick continued to glare at the two shitheads who had robbed him of a well-balanced breakfast with their stupidity. He swiped it and poured his coffee silently.

The two were still clearly in fear for their life- especially the blonde one. Was revenge worth his life Brick wondered darkly?

"Mm. Right."

His phone buzzed.

**From: Pinky**

_Yes seven will be perfect! See you then Ruff :)_

His cheeks burned before he started chugging down his coffee.

"So Big Bro… in all seriousness-."

_Chug._

"You _are_ going to ask Blossom to the carnival right?"

_Chug. Chug._

"I mean… Robin was pretty… insistent... "

_Chug. Chug. Chug. Empty._

"I'm… considering it." Brick said simply.

" _Considering..._ it?" Boomer's eyebrow went up. Brick frowned.

"Yes- _considering_ it- has it occurred to any of you… that Pinky may not _want_ to go to the carnival?" He rolled his eyes. Boomer blinked and gave Butch a look,

"Well shit… we didn't think of that."

Another eye roll. "Shocker beyond shockers." He muttered.

"Hey! That ain't cool Boss!"

"Let me pretend I care… okay done- get your shit and let's go- the girls are expecting us at seven."

Butch continued to glower but Boomer of course immediately grabbed his bag because obviously he couldn't keep his "fair lady waiting".

_.. Cripes…_

Butch rolled his eyes and twirled his finger next to his head,

"I _saw_ that- and I'm not crazy- you're just jealous!"

"Tch you _wish._ "

"No I _know._ "

Again… it was far too early… for this kind of shit. His head was still killing him and fucking jerky had…

_Shadow…_

He clenched his mug.

_Shadow only you can defeat…_

"Boss?"

"Big Bro you okay?"

_Shadows…_

"Uh Brick?"

Fingers were snapped obnoxiously in his face and he glowered before he shoved the offending hand away.

"Lay off! Let's go!" He snapped and stormed towards the door.

"Uh… what's with-?"

"I dunno- let's just...go- he seems kind of mad."

"Wonder what's up?"

"Dunno."

_Chosen...awoken… summoned…_

_Challenge…_

_What… Challenge?_

Though in retrospect, the Rowdyruffs had another more "daunting" challenge to face upon reaching that big white square house in the suburbs.

At least according to the Tweedles… who just stood there like a bunch of petrified mice.

"I'm not doing it. It's your turn." Butch said quickly. Boomer paled.

"No way- uh, uh you do it." One shove forward.

"Uh no- you're the dashing Romeo here- _you_ ring the bell." One shove back.

"I did it last time! It's your turn!" Sparks cracking ominously.

"No- _you_ do it." Shield went up somewhat.

"Rock paper scissors." Hand went out.

"Oh hell no! Uh, uh! You fucking cheat! Boss tell him!" And… there went the last of Brick's patience this morning. He rubbed his brow- pushed past the two morons and knocked soundly on the door as the two morons cowered behind him.

_Cripes…_

He inhaled sharply, "It's been _six_ months you idiots and you're _still_ scared of-!" He hissed.

The door opened slowly and those piercing black eyes centered on all three of them like poisoned darts- Brick's words trailed and he immediately cleared his throat.

"Good morning Professor." He said politely.

"Y-Yeah- Good morning! Professor! Sir! Uh- lovely morning isn't it!" Boomer laughed nervously as he gestured at the pouring rain like a braindead moron. Butch merely stood in a petrified silence.

Brick needed new brothers.

"Ah, good morning boys- my girls mentioned you were coming. There's breakfast and coffee if you're hungry." He looked behind them, "Ah good- I was going to tell you to park in the driveway Brick but it seems you remembered."

That face was benign, but the eyes told a different story- they were after all three relatively in the scheme of things attractive hot blooded males the same age as his precious "perfect" young daughters.

Butch straightened up immediately in an attempt to look taller while Boomer seemed to almost slump to make himself seem shorter. Brick walked normally because he still had his dignity.

His brothers hurried ahead- fools: Though judging from the smell in the air Bubbles or someone had made bacon again. Well seeing as Brick had been robbed of a well-balanced breakfast by _some_ people…

A blocky hand went on his shoulder then, and he felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"Ah, Brick it was very nice of you to offer a ride to my girls. I would have done so myself but it seems you beat me to it." The chill was growing worse and worse.

"Err, yes it's no problem- we all work together after all-." Grip didn't loosen.

"Mm. I also didn't get to thank you properly for escorting my daughter to the ER Monday."

That grip was getting uncomfortably tight. His brothers judging from the high pitched squeal had found the Puffs in the kitchen and knowing Butch there would be no bacon left so…

"Yes well… It wouldn't have been a good idea for her to fly, it could have gotten infected or something, Miss Keane said so…" Vacate. Now. Something in Brick's mind was screaming - _Get. Out._

The Professor's grip however held firm.

"Mm. Yes. Sandi told me." _Sandi? First name basis?_ "It seems I owe you not only for aiding my daughter that afternoon but earlier that _morning_ as well. That boy has been giving… my little Blossom trouble for some time now." Grip… very… tight. "It's good to know there's someone looking out for her when I can't." Tighter. _Ow._

"Yeah... she's my partner. She uh looks out for me- and I look out for her. You know. Partners." How is it a normal man's grip was almost painful? _Ow. Ow. Ow._

"Ah yes. _Partners._ How _nice_." His smile was wide.

And then Brick knew.

_Oh dear God. Fuck my life he knows._

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah it is. Pin-Blo-... Your _daughter_ is - well she looks out for me I look out for her you know… we're...partners?" He finished lamely.

Fuck Brick's life the Professor knew. The Professor _knew_ everything.

He knew Brick was madly in- in... _Infatuated_ with his eldest daughter (!)

Which meant he probably also knew about the "X- CPR (which wasn't a kiss by the way!)

Which made it likely the Professor was also aware of Brick's… new little...hobby of sorts... watching… a certain… pink eyed… beauty skating without her prior knowledge… though in Brick's defense it was not very often ethereal beings ascended down to Earth… it was _hardly_ Brick's fault.

Oh fuck Brick's life he was _pathetic._

That piercing stare was oh so benign in its terrifying calmness.

_And oh fuck my life I'm in trouble…_

The Red Rowdyruff Boy was officially a dead man walking. This man in the white lab coat had terrifyingly easy access to Antidote X'- one false move and Brick would be knocked out, drugged and probably dropped off in the middle of bum fuck nowhere- like Antarctica.

And Brick wasn't wearing a warm enough jacket- this was going to be unpleasant.

"Oh for the love of- _Down_ Father Unit." Saved by the Puff. Buttercup put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. The Professor seemed to bristle and the green eyed Puff smirked, "I think Cap Boy gets the point Daddy- now let him go- the idiots robbed him of his balanced breakfast by use of a frying pan as a club- we should let him eat."

A somewhat disconcerting growl was her only response, and the young girl peeled the blocky hand off Brick's shoulder serenely, "Go on now- the dastardly teenage male gets the warning don't you Puppy?" He bristled but nonetheless nodded quickly. "See- all good. Now let's let the starving boy eat hmm? There should be plenty left unless the walking hoover ate it all… I'd hurry." Another growl. "Daddy, we talked about this. C'mon you already traumatized Little Boy Blue out there - stop smiling that's not a good thing." She waved Brick out with a subtle hand and he backed away before _strolling -_ not _running_ of course-... towards the kitchen.

_That… was horrifying._

Now… Boomer having come home slightly green and pretty shaky after his and Bubbles' first real "date" made _so_ much more sense.

" _Don't trust the smile man! Don't trust it! He sees us as the enemy… THE ENEMY!"_

" _Uh... Why?"_

" _We're… MALE!"_

" _And…?"_

" _WE'RE MALE!"_

Brick had thought it had been because the dumb ass's brain had finally exploded.

Now he knew better.

_Note to self: Never. EVER. Get on Professor John Utonium's bad side. Ever. Also... Always have parka in trunk of car in case of unexpected trips to either Pole._

"Ruff?" He whirled around, oh...holy...mother of-

_Thank you Bubbles._

Another "Madam Utonium" original obviously, it had been a wonderful week. Clearly the blonde had a _lot_ of time on her hands… or she had been waiting to ambush her sister either way- Brick owed Bubbles Anne Utonium so many favors at this point he was likely an indentured servant. Oh well. It was worth it.

She flicked a piece of hair behind her ear and flashed him that dazzling smile that made him almost weak at the knees and she pulled at the oversized sweater she had been assigned to wear as a dress this morning.

_So...So worth it._

Brick was a very sad individual. This was truly ridiculous- he'd known this girl for _how_ long and suddenly he was just another one of those slobbering fools that Believe had apparently had to beat off with a stick… literally at times from what he'd heard.

Brick also owed Mike somewhat of a debt then. Damn it. That was irritating. And… oh she was walking towards him- in that little sweater dress and-... holy shit hello strawberry ice cream…. _damn it._

He stuck his hands in his pockets- and stiffened his shoulders as the living icy treat was suddenly right in front of him.

"Sup' Pinky." Dignity. Poise. He was a leader. A Red.

"Did you not want breakfast?" Her head tilted somewhat and she gave him a bright little smile. Pink eyes sparkling and Oh dear God she was adorable.

"Oh- uh yeah- sorry I uh got-err-distracted- smells good though!" Stop being adorable. One had to choose- beautiful or adorable- to be both at once would result in complete and total brain overload for hapless mortal men- such was not recommended with over protective A'X wielding daddies in near vicinities.

She gave him another small but brilliant smile, "Well then, what are you waiting for silly Ruff- come on then before that brother of yours eats all of it." She cocked her head again and this time a stray copper strand escaped its prison and blew listlessly towards him and the strawberries almost completely consumed his nose- it took all his self-control- every iota of dignity, poise and _control_ Brick had within him to _not_ inhale it like some kind of addict.

Which he was. But _come on-!_ She had to wear perfume or something- because for a single individual to smell so unbelievably good naturally… it just… it just couldn't be _natural_.

It just… couldn't.

Luckily (unfortunately) she tucked that naughty piece back into place but flinched when her hand brushed... _It._ He felt his fist clench. The bandage was still there- it'd taken almost twenty full minutes to get the damn thing to ultimately stop bleeding enough for Dr. Mendes to stitch it back up.

And Brick... _hated l_ ooking at it.

She noticed his gaze and her eyes dimmed somewhat, "its fine you know. Doesn't hurt really anymore." _Liar._

"Shouldn't have happened in the first place." That came out more gruffly than he would have wished. She frowned more before she sighed,

"I did bait her." She mumbled.

"So that gives her the right to assault you with a deadly weapon!?- I don't think so." Again… much more _harsh_ than he should have. He could almost _feel_ those piercing black darts hitting him in the back but… well living was overrated in some ways after all- he put a hand on her shoulder,

"Her reaction was unhinged and unnecessary- but I _still_ escalated the situation." She persisted- this had become a familiar argument this week in general. Both him, Robin and Believe had tried to make her see it really _wasn't_ her fault…but no dice.

Pinky… was a stubborn one. Worse even than Brick at times. His grip tightened on her shoulder.

"Pinky, you're human and she was going to lose that fight no matter what because not for nothing you rock the hat better than she _ever_ would and she knew it." Her cheeks flushed somewhat and then she gave him another small smile, "She was pissed as hell from that undeniable fact- her constant denial started the fight thus _not_ your fault."

She was silent but finally gave a small nod and a small squeeze on his hand before she slipped from his grip and faced him directly.

"Mm. I suppose you're right." She murmured. "I was wearing that rather well wasn't I?" Her eyes danced.

"Sure was." He gave a short nod. _Idiot. Dumb ass. Stalker._

Counterpart prerogative. Reds privilege _only_ \- The sight of her in his hat… oh God yes.

There was something about that delightful image… something… tantalizing and… strangely… _right._ Like her in his jacket… ludicrously big and hilariously too long- but it had… suited her all the same.

And then he was hatless. He frowned somewhat- Bubs wouldn't be very happy to see all her hard work - because there was no way Pinky had sat and braided all those little braids together in one sitting by herself- and… now they were all hidden and mussed by his old cap. She flashed him a mischievous look and he felt the jolt in his gut.

_And she can keep it. She can keep it forever. Counterpart prerogative. Dear God never take it off._

Her father was going to castrate him before sending him to live with the penguins- that hat didn't go with the color scheme of that outfit at all… and…she still managed to rock it.

Fuck she was beautiful. And Fuck Brick's life he was as bad as his brother. Fuck if he cared. Fuck that he didn't.

Just… _fuck._

This was going to be a disaster. An _utter_ disaster– how the hell was _he_ supposed to get this splendid creature to agree to go to a damn… carnival and shit with him let alone-!

That… other thing the crazy chick wanted him to do…

The heat in his stomach grew at the mere thought of it. It was ludicrous; Robin was nuts- _nuts_ \- it would never work! And… it wasn't like… she would… ever agree to-... not with Brick and it wasn't like he was worthy of-.

"Brick? " He started.

"Huh?"

"Are you coming?"

He blinked, "Oh- yeah, sorry just uh thinking- can I have my hat back now?" He held his hand out.

"Hmm… No." She said it ever so simply with an even more devious grin that was threatening to turn Brick into Rowdy goo. He managed to get a hold of himself, even somehow got a smirk to curl on his face,

"Pinky. Hand it over."

"I can't wear it?"

"Doesn't really go with the outfit now does it?" She pouted. Oh holy shit she was fucking adorable. It wasn't fair- one minute she's fucking beautiful and the next she's adorable to the point that even _Bubbles_ Utonium has nothing on her!?

Jesus Professor… Brick understood the whole "perfect little girls" idea but one should _not_ take that literally!

Mere...Mortal men couldn't handle… living perfection.

"...Fine." He muttered. _Woof._ She beamed but then leaned over and then placed said piece of headgear back on his head. Her expression slightly sheepish,

"I'm no fool Brick. It was just a joke though...it's probably not a good idea for me to… play around like that anymore anyway...sorry." She murmured. That playful light in her eyes had vanished - he frowned before it was plopped right back.

"Fuck what the twat has to say- if _I_ say you can wear the hat- then you're wearing the hat." He mumbled. " And like I said- if she has any _further_ problems with this then she'll be dealing with _me_ not _you-_ c'mon Pinky, before my brothers eat you out of house and home." She peeked out from under the brim, pink eyes huge and luminous before she gave a small nod.

He would damn it. He'd protect her- it's what partners did.

_Brick… help me…_

He stiffened. It had been a dream. Just a dream. He'd been up too late… made the mistake of eating beef jerky before bed which was always a terrible idea because it fucked with his brain and made him see stupid things and…

_Brick…I'm scared…_

He clenched his fist.

"Brick?" He blinked, she looked at him oddly. "...Are you alright?"

Dream… Beef Jerky… just… dream.

"Yeah Pinky… just uh… something I ate last night didn't agree with me is all- no big deal let's uh go."

She seemed unconvinced but nevertheless led the way into the kitchen where their siblings were gathered and Bubs like clockwork howled in indignation over the "wreck of her "masterpiece" and BC almost toppled over laughing but ceased when Bubs held up the spatula threateningly.

Boomer flashed him a wretchedly smug smile. Butch made a discreet "whipping" motion under the table with a leering grin.

Pinky was of course shoved in a chair- apparently her "choice of hair accessory" meant a change in plans- an irritated baby blue gaze centered on him- and… then it turned strangely bright and once again Brick felt a chill the air…

That cheerful humming… was also slightly frightening and BC seemed to agree with him. A mug was shoved in his face by the Green Puff.

"Idiot." She muttered. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Another hissed whisper.

….. _fuck my life._

**-IV-**

There was no excuse for braids to be so heavy. She really ought to cut her hair. This was getting ludicrous. How her sister had managed to braid and shove together a good _six_ different individual plaits and have them _still_ flow through in a ponytail… she hadn't the foggiest.

Either way however- this was ridiculous: And… were the stares necessary? She was aware her height did not merit this outfit being wholly appropriate for the weather- when they had Bubbles Anne Utonium as their baby sister then they would however see this was an unfortunate necessity.

The young woman in question had also been _far_ too cheerful for Blossom's liking this morning. Far too cheerful.

This did not bode well.

She closed her locker door with a bit more of a slam than she had intended but these irksome stares were getting _irritating_. She was female and she had long legs- when did this become a crime? Other young ladies of this school wore much the same - in fact some wore _less_.

_It's not the dress you little fool._

She felt her cheeks burn, the whispers continued and her X' enhanced ears picked up traces but she quickly blocked them out. Oh God…

_Think they're doing it?_

_Did you see the hat this morning? Of course they're doing it._

_Shiiiit… Morebucks is gonna be piiiiiissed._

_Yeah I know pass the popcorn._

_Like seriously._

Her cheeks burned more and she quickened her pace.

The class of 2011 was abuzz- and it was only going to grow worse before it got better. Oh…this was bad. Stupid Blossom… why had she- ugggh!

One could actually _see_ the clear line between the sophomore class in fact- there were many _striped_ ensembles going on after all.

Indeed, in protest of her "unfair incarceration" Robin had begun wearing "stripes" every single day since the fight- Michael had obviously joined her- word had spread and well… cue the… California Stripe Party... as Michael cheekily called it.

One could tell their as Robin called it "allies" just by looking around them.

Bubbles had jumped on it certainly. This sweater Blossom was wearing for example had a faint striped pattern to it- the black was interrupted by lines of a slightly lighter shade- it almost created a shimmer effect and it was a way of showing support.

A double whammy for Bubbles' fashion genius.

The boys had been slightly confused as to what the whole "movement" was Tuesday morning until Buttercup had explained it to them- and then their "plain" shirts had become "striped" that very second with the help of duct tape. Crude- but effective and the three of them had joined the "stripes" properly the next morning and since.

And well… what the X' Team did… many… were sure to follow. Now their peers walked around in makeshift stripes and plastered clothes with everything from ribbons, paint, even duct tape like the boys.

The mission was simple if not "unprovable" as a show of "harassment" as the brat would likely try to claim.

Put the class president in "prison" but not the _instigator_ or _aggressor_ of the fight due to _technicalities._

Then the school would simply rebel. Blossom even saw a few upper classmen with the stripes- and a few freshmen as well. It was a well-known fact that Morebucks got away with _everything_ due to her… father's influence and… fat checkbook. Not just fighting- but rumors of cheating, breaking school rules as petty as dress code violations, demanded and _received_ grade changes and such- it was unbelievably unfair- and at long last it seemed the school was waking up to it as a whole.

After all the facts were clear and… infuriating.

Principal Yenko was _completely_ in Morebucks' Inc.'s pocket- everyone in Townsville knew his being picked to be Principal over Miss Keane last year despite her momma being the well respected and obvious _handpicked_ choice by the seventy year old Mrs. Langdon who was retiring at long last… had been… _bull shit._

But the man willing to do what he was told and kiss Mr. Morebucks' ass while doing it if not beg at his feet like a common mongrel looking for a treat from his master- he'd had no problem with the Sports council ruling against X' being classified as a steroid in Citysville ( along with an equally disturbing addendum concerning " paranormal abilities" in general ) and banning both the Greens ( and any other known "paranormal" ) from competing in games held in the city: Hadn't even _batted_ an eye. Despite the fact it was blatantly unfair, little to no evidence was corroborated and Metroville, Townsville, and other cities in the state had reacted with sheer horror at the _blatant_ discrimination, prejudice and overall… _bigotry_ of such a decision.

Of course- seeing as Victor Yenko hailed from Citysville, was obviously a plant paid to get the brainless twat through school and like Mr. Morebucks, Mr. Yenko could be sometimes heard to deride the "Paranormals"or as they were fonder of terming them - the "Abnormals" of America in general, none of this...had been of any surprise to Blossom.

Though for her sister's sake- for all of Buttercup's bravado: Blossom had fudged the facts and told her Townsville's "sports" council had "unanimously" been against the measure… though Yenko's announcement of having taken over Girls Basketball coaching had led to the awkward… but firm decision by the family as a whole that Buttercup would focus on Soccer and Volleyball and leave Basketball behind.

Her sister was no fool but she pretended an ignorance all the same for their father's sake.

Everyone also knew Mr. Yenko was if nothing a figure head - Miss Keane had the power in this school- she was the one everyone- student, faculty, administrative staff- didn't matter- Sandra Keane was the one Townsville High School listened to- and he could sit his portly butt in a chair and just twiddle his thumbs and keep polishing his stolen name plate and signing off on whatever measure Mr. Morebucks demanded next for his daughter's "well-being"- it was honestly a shock Robin had been able to "snatch" the presidency away from her- but after the disaster that was freshman year… even Julie Smith had been reportedly one to put Robin's name down on her ballot that first week of school.

It had been the biggest _landslide_ of an election Townsville High School had ever seen. Rumors had gone around Princess Morebucks had received _one_ vote. From herself. Even after the _two_ do over's Yenko (Morebucks) had demanded- it had been the same. There was no denying it and Blossom wouldn't lie nor refuse to admit a certain degree of _personal_ satisfaction as she along with her sisters, Michael and Mitch had jumped up and led the standing ovation as Robin had finally ascended the steps and took her place on stage.

A victory at last. So maybe in a way… with enough support… the Yenko-Morebucks machine wasn't _invincible._

As she walked a few teachers discreetly gave her nods and other supportive looks - one had to be professional after all and faculty of course had to be a neutral zone - but nonetheless a few stripes had shown up on ties and pieces of jewelry nowadays. Brick had reported (somewhat gleefully) his shop teacher had especially been sporting the look. Mr. Walter didn't care about "technicalities or whatever BS had been scrounged together! He could smell a goddamn rat when he saw one and he wasn't tolerating it!"

Blossom liked Mr. Walter. She could see why Brick did too.

After all, he was correct-what was Mr. Yenko supposed to do? Ban people from wearing stripes? That would inevitably cause more trouble. Robin knew how to use Faceplace as a weapon if needed.

More and more stripes filled her vision. She melded her face into an impassive mask- professionalism. One had to wear a mask of discreet compliance. After all- Mama Keane was not wearing stripes- despite the fact she was utterly agog, disgusted and had already filed _another_ complaint with the California School Board… which would inevitably conveniently become "lost" in the depths of bureaucracy and blood money- but nonetheless her mama was an example of perfect… silent defiance.

Case in point here she was now- no words were spoken, but she flashed a brief smile in her direction and she returned it. Another nod and her Mama continued strolling down the hall. No stripes… yes.

But her watch seemed rather fancy today. The stones lining it were a lovely mix of rose quartz, turquoise and polished jade. A lovely watch. Miss Keane was always a fan of the unique when it came to her accessories.

Also Blossom also had noticed a new rather pretty darker colored bracelet just above the gemstone lined watch- these stones however were of a deeper color, a garnet and a piece of blue and then a green tourmaline… funny- Blossom one of these days simply would have to ask Miss Keane where she found these unique treasures.

Another deep sigh- she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and continued her trek down the hall - the whispers continued around her even as she continued trying to block them out- _are they? I heard- they gotta be- I think they are- wearing his hat this morning!- No! -Yes!_

. Oh for the love of… _vultures_ \- that's all they were!

Brick having plopped that hat on her head this morning after she had given it back was _clearly_ another showing of defiance that had been hitting the school- his hat after all being his property so _he_ would decide who would and could wear it- the crazed woman's declarations being proven wholeheartedly _false_ \- and true Blossom had whipped it off well before the first bell and practically smashed it back on his head but enough people had seen it and ugh…

Vultures… all of the gossip seeking carrion eaters.

Thankfully… she had a study hall- which would turn into a skating session because Michael's coach ( a striped tie in his wake this morning she noticed ) had given the Briners access to the rink during free periods- and Mr. Macifi always gave a blind eye whenever one of his players ( so long as the individual also had a free period ) brought along a friend or two: And in Blossom's case especially a mutant attack last year in the same area as the hockey coach's daughter's daycare had ended with the mutant destroyed and Blossom had herself been the one to personally hand little Lillian Macifi back into her daddy's arms.

She was given free reign of that rink from that day forward.

A good whirl around the ice was just what she needed now- clear her head and such.

The whispers continued but she decided filling her head with skating and strategies over how to finally conquer that triple axel were a better use of her time.

"Blossom wait up!" She paused and turned,

"Oh, hello Pablo." Mitch's "not" beau gave her a smile.

"Heading to the rink?" He gave her a knowing look. She nodded.

"Yes, are you?"

"Nah- I got class, my Madre just wanted me to ask how the-." He pointed to his cheek, "Is going. You know, no complications and stuff." She sighed,

"No, none- you know everyone's making such a big deal out of nothing."

"Err, Blossom, no offense… it was nasty." She sighed again as he gave another slight shrug. "So, for my poor Madre's peace of mind- no seepage, or other medical terms she threw at me that I can't remember at the moment." She snorted.

"No Pablo, none, we're in the clear- please tell Dr. Mendes to stop worrying."

He snorted then, "That's like telling the sun to stop shining Blossom. You know my mama` is a worrywart."

"Well, you can soothe her fears nonetheless- no infection, no pus or other seepage- it won't even leave a scar after a few days with enough X. It'll be like it never happened." He flinched.

"Isn't that how it always goes." He sighed, and pulled at his brown and white striped shirt. "You know all the Briners are uh… "stripers" today." He gave her a wan smile and then scowled somewhat, "Well… _almost_ all of them." He mumbled. "You're going to the rink because you have study hall right?"

She nodded, "Yes, my English teacher isn't in."

He nodded, "Yeah… you got that with Mike right?"

A strange question, "Yes… why?"

He gave her a hard look, "Ask him to go with you."

"What?" She cocked her head, "Why- I mean he'll probably show up anyway but-."

"Blossom- listen, me and a few of the guys on the team have been talkin' and we're all kind of in agreement… you really shouldn't go to the rink alone anymore."

"...why?" She said slowly and then she sighed again, "Oh for the love of- Pablo- that's very… nice but I'm a Powerpuff- I can handle myself."

He was still strangely insistent, "Blossom, just do it for us okay? We all just wanna look out for you."

"No, you all think of me as some kind of mascot."

"Well you're better than a dancing pickle jar." They both snorted. Ah… the Mayor and his… odd fixation on...pickles. She shook her head, "But seriously Blossom...if you're going- at least let me walk you. It's on the way to my class anyway."

Well he was a stubborn one. She fought the urge to roll her eyes but nonetheless gestured him forward,

"Alright, lead the way Mr. Mendes. By the way- nice shirt."

He flashed her a small smirk. "Thanks."

"Mm, yes I thought it suited Mr. Michelson as well when he wore it last week." And then the hockey goalie's cheeks went crimson and he started coughing profusely as she sailed past him with a little hum.

"T-That's… uh… I uh spilled… he um… band practice we got our shit mixed up-! Yeah! That's it!"

"Uh huh, sure-c'mon Pablo I'm sure you won't want to be late for your next class- don't you also happen to share it with a certain-."

"Dios Mios Blossom, you're supposed to be _everything nice!"_ He whined.

"And yet so many seem to always forget I'm also a third spice." She retorted smoothly.

He was still coughing, but then his eyes seemed to glimmer,

"Yeah- spice alright- I bet you like it nice and _red_ hot don't you. By the way- where's your _hat_ I saw you wearing this morning- it really seemed to _suit you_ too." He snickered.

She folded her arms. "Did you wish to walk with me or not? She said primly.

He continued to snicker. It was just a chorus of snickers that were just following Blossom around lately.

**-IV-**

**From: The Cackling Hyena**

_Sooo Jojo- after careful consideration I've decided that it's really in all our best interests to give you another… err week. So you have until the end of NEXT week now- ain't I great!_

**From: The Cackling Hyena**

_Cause you know everything that happened at that meeting- that wasn't my idea you know. That was NOT what I meant._

**From: The Cackling Hyena**

_So btw how's your head?_

**From: Brick**

_How generous of you. My head is killing me but not as much as Tweedle Dee's head did the moment we got home._

_And with all due respect your girlfriend is insane. This will never work._

**From: The Cackling Hyena**

_-_-;;;;_

… _.I know. But there's no stopping my Tweety Bird when she's on a warpath..._

**From: Brick**

_You are aware you're whipped correct?_

**From: The Whipped Hyena**

… _Yes._

**From: The Whipped Hyena**

_Will it help when I say I tried?_

**From: Brick**

_No._

**From: The Whipped Hyena**

_I figured as much. -_-;;_

**From: The Whipped Hyena**

_Again… I'd like to reiterate…NOT my idea._

**-IV-**

It was official.

Robin Hanna Snyder… was _nuts._

There Brick had been- minding his own business; sorting through his locker- getting his stuff together so he could leave right from study hall- the next… He was in here. Pushed into a desk chair and this empty classroom being locked tight and an unhinged revenge driven Kung Fu master looking at him.

… Fuck this. He was out. He had much more _important_ things to worry about then-.

"Uh uh- you sit down lover boy." For being a skinny chick with no meat on her bones- the girl was much stronger than she looked and down into the chair he went again. Snyder flicked her hair over her shoulder imperiously and looked behind them- "Got the goods Mitchy?"

The bucktooth rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes- I have it- You are aware this is _bad_ idea- if Mike catches you-."

"I'd be more afraid if Leader Girl did- you did just abduct and drag Cap Boy into an empty classroom." BC examined her nails idly. Oh yes, the crazy brunette had had help dragging a sputtering Rowdyruff Boy away.

She waved it off, "War is war- she'll be thanking me later and _you_ helped so you're implicated by association but whatever-hand it over Mitchy!" The buck toothed brunette cast him a bewildered look but then dug through his bag and handed Robin… a bottle?

Buttercup snatched it first and gave it a tentative sniff. Her eyes rolled again, "…Seriously Rob?" She muttered but the insane brunette grabbed it back peevishly.

"Like I said- war is war."

"Robbi… I mean this with love… you scare the fuck out of me sometimes." Mitch shook his head.

She beamed, "Thank you." Buttercup popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"You know part of me feels like I should be insulted on Leader Girl's behalf… " _Pop._

"Oh stop being such a party pooper you're starting to sound like Mikey." She snorted. "He has a lot of nerve- his way never would have worked little pacifist that he is- this is war- thus further action _must_ be taken." She held the strange bottle up triumphantly." And like I said- you all will be _thanking_ me soon enough." She smirked before she popped the cap off the bottle, "Now close your eyes Brick."

"Uh… why….? - THE FUCK!?" "He gagged and hacked as he tried to clear his lungs of the cloud of whatever sweet smelling gunk she had just sprayed all over him like some kind of-!? " The fuck Snyder!?"

Buttercup's eyebrow rose, "Yeah… I should however probably tell you that Cap Boy over there is more or less part dog so strong perfumes and shit are probably not going to be welcomed without prior consent." -."

"I AIN'T – _Hack-_ A- _Cough-_ DOG-"Brick continued hacking up a lung. Robin looked unimpressed but she did take a step back as Mitch began pounding Brick's back.

"Robbi! You're not supposed to spray the whole damn bottle!" He snapped. "That shit's expensive!"

"Well it's also bonafide Puffy nip- and you're exaggerating- it was a spritz."

_Tell that to my burning lungs!_

"Puffy… nip?" Buttercup said slowly. "Seriously." She continued rubbing her brow before with another eye roll she grabbed a piece of paper and started fanning the poisonous sweet smelling miasma away.. Brick took a deep breath- sweet air- wait… he sniffed that same air again… this _was_ awfully sweet smelling… what the-...

… _Oh you have got to be kidding me…_

"Snyder… why do I suddenly smell like a cinnamon roll." He said dryly.

The girl beamed more and lifted the bottle, "Cinnamon cloves, mint, and a _hint_ of natural vanilla mixed with a refreshing manly Spearmint scent actually." She tossed the bottle behind her and Mitch dove to grab it with a yelp.

"Fascinating… I ask again _why_ did you just feel the need to spray me with essence of "manly" cinnamon roll." He drawled.

"I told you why- its Puffy nip- or to be more accurate _Pink Puff_ nip."

"…What?" She grinned again.

"Well I mean- everyone here knows how much Blossom is _suuuch_ a _sweet tooth_ sooo…." She put a hand on his shoulder, "Why not make her a bit _hungry_ hmm?"

He blinked and then his cheeks flared before he cleared his throat. Then he did so again. And again.

"You're turning the guy into a walking pastry." Buttercup's face went in her hand. "Again I _really_ should be feeling insulted on my sister's behalf."

"But you're not." Mitch snickered.

"I said _should_." _Pop._ "It's still a terrible idea."

Robin's lips pursed somewhat, " That's your opinion- we'll see if it still stands when Bloss is all over the Red Rowdy over there gnawing at him like he's this morning's latest batch of-."

His stomach lurched and Buttercup gagged,

"Oye! That is my _sister_ you're talking about Snyder- I don't need or _want_ that image in my head- _EVER!"_

All over him? As in Pinky and him… Gnawing… like Brick was…food… food that inevitably meant lips would become involved at some point… lips… touching Brick's skin… those soft... delicate… lips that… Brick had… no… bad. BAD! X CPR! That's all that was! Bad! Bad Brick!

Bad Dog!

Down! Stay! _Heel!_

But… Gorgeous… Pink… eyed goddess… of Townsville High all over him… the most beautiful girl in the city… the smartest, funniest… gentlest…friendliest… most graceful… girl…in city.

All over… Brick.

_Strawberries… cool air… strawberry… strawberry ice cream. Sweet and growing sweeter with every lingering bite._

" _Brick…"_

_Swollen… swollen lips… Silken touches… Molten copper… streaming around them… Pink diamonds glinting._

" _My handsome… brilliant… Ruff…"_

_Whispers._

" _I adore you…."_

_Adoration. Admiration…_

_Strawberries… silk… kisses… promises…_

**SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.**

Buttercup looked down at him irritably with a face like thunder- twisted in disgust. He blinked. Eh? "Oye Cap Boy! I'm right here!" Buttercup was glaring down at him with a face like thunder. .

"H-Huh what?" He looked around. Another loud groan,

"Can you _not_ fantasize about my big sister in my presence please!? Okay? Okay. So glad we had this talk." She shuddered. "Oh my God the city doesn't _pay_ me enough to deal with this crap…" She moaned.

"Aw Butterscotch- no need to be jealous- I'm sure plenty of guys do that about you-. OUCH!" Mitch yelped and hopped up and down due to his now likely throbbing if not broken foot. . Robin smirked and gave Brick a triumphant look before she extended the bottle out towards him.

"Gimme that." He snatched it and her smirk grew wider. Buttercup slapped her brow as he took another quick sniff. It was… tolerable. In small doses.

"Ah, good now you're getting it." Robin patted his shoulder, "Well then there's step one." She folded her arms, "Now let's see… hmm-."

"Step one?" He grunted,

She steepled her fingers and her smile became more maniacal. "Brick, you want the Pink Puff don't you?" Buttercup gagged somewhat, Robin ignored her, "Well you're going to need help."

He frowned, "You know… I'm perfectly capable of… doing this on my own!" A snort and Brick flashed the green Puff a withering look. Again she looked unfazed. "I _am!_ You all are just… over complicating this-."

"Can't argue with that." Buttercup muttered, Robin flashed her a menacing glare.

"Is it such a _bad_ thing to help out a friend in need?"

"That ain't why you're doing it." Buttercup drawled. "You're doing it to make Slutbucks pay for putting you in the school slammer." The brunette bristled and folded her arms.

"My Spring fling _will_ be avenged." She hissed before she whirled back around to face Brick, " _And_ I get to see my _favorite_ shipping become canon- yes I do!" She giggled. "Team Blossick for the win!" She fist pumped.

"...Bloss...ick?" He said slowly. She nodded,

"Uh yeah! Totally catchy right? It will be trending _all over_ Faceplace and Chirper before you know it!" She beamed looking just… so proud of herself.

"...Chirper?" Mitch raised an eyebrow, "Ain't that that new thing where people take pics of their food and post it online or whatever…?" He was still hopping. Buttercup rolled her eyes and plopped him on a chair.

Robin sighed dramatically, "No Mitchy, it's more than that- it's the next big thing I'm telling you." She nodded sagely, " I do my research on all these things- in fact you all will be happy to know the X Team is one of the _first_ superhero teams on the internet to have their Chirper account- thanks to yours truly." She folded her arms, "Your social media presence is after all _essential_ for maintaining good relations with the public after all and that is of course my primary concern being the _official_ press secretary and head of media relations for the X Team!"

She looked so proud of herself. Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"You know- I'm still having a hard time recalling when you were given said position-." She raised an eyebrow.

Robin merely waved it off, "Not important."

"Of course not.- but… whatever Snyder I guess… we'll take your word for it on this… "Chirper" thing. "Buttercup gave him an odd look and he shrugged,

Brick however cleared his throat of the last of this sweet smelling miasma and stood, "Alright Snyder now that I smell sufficiently like a pastry can I go now?"

She frowned and suddenly she was in his face, "Well you have a study hall at the moment don't you?"

He frowned, "Uh...yeah Kellan is out- so you do too?" That smile was unhinged. That smile was slightly frightening. Brick was out of here! And… the hell for a normie this chick was _fast!_ She blocked his exit smoothly.

"Oh _good!_ Which means our Pink Puff will be having study hall too- and seeing as it's the end of the day there's only _one_ place she'll be." She beamed.

...Oh fuck his life. "The library?" That wasn't a squeak by the way, his lungs were still recovering from the cinnamon gas that had been sprayed all over him.

" _Nope._ " She popped the p', " Alright Mitchy, BC- see you guys later- C'mon Brick, Mikey makes a good hot cocoa after all." He found himself dragged out of the room.

Oh… Oh no. No. no.

"Snyder I ain't supposed to-!"

She paused, "Aren't supposed to what?" Her head tilted to the side and her hand went on her hip, he felt his cheeks flush.

"She… doesn't… I'm not… she doesn't want me to you know…" And the award for most coherent dumb assery of the year goes to…

Snyder looked unimpressed and then she snapped her fingers, "Ah. That. Yeah Mikey told me- kind of strange I won't lie."

He almost slumped with relief, "Yeah… I know so I'll just head off to the library now and-." That grip was like steel.

"Not so fast there Rowdyruff- you see this is war. And in war sacrifices must be made- and I have no idea what Bloss's problem is with you seeing her skating but Mikey and I are both in agreement it's bizarre out of character and frankly it's time to get over it. Let's go lover boy."

Cripes this chick had a strong grip!

"The hell- ow! Robin watch the hair! Cripes woman! Ow! Ow! She doesn't like. Me. to. See. Her-!"

"War is war Brick! Do it for the cause your highness!"

"...The fuck is this "your highness" bullshit you've all been spouting about lately!? Snyder- damn it. Let. Go. I'm. Not. _Going!_ "

**-IV-**

Her foot sliced upwards, her back curled down before bending back up and then she was in the air- one spin- a passable single axel. She was sloppy on the landing still- no wonder she couldn't land the third. Perhaps if she shifted herself further to the right?

At least… the rink was empty. Despite Pablo's ridiculous fretting- honestly while chivalry was always appreciated it was unnecessary in this case- Blossom had the rink to herself- and she was planning on taking advantage of this accordingly- she had no fear of… foolish cretins who didn't know when to give up- really if it did become how had Pablo called it- ah yes- "bad" then she would have plenty of recourse for dislocating a nose is all.

Or jaw.

A simple flick of her wrist really. And the solitude was doing her some good anyway. She needed...to think.

At least… she could do that here. Her sanctuary.

Of course he'd stumbled across it-stumbled across _her_ when he'd probably been looking for his brother who had been with Bubbles watching her sketching her as per school assignment and then worse what had she done- but Blossom had _run_!

She had _run_ like a foolish little girl again instead of… whatever it was but she was lucky. Brick hadn't mentioned it again and thank God for that. It was a single embarrassing episode- and he had been kind enough to let it go. He may have known her...dirty little secret now but he wasn't judging her for it and maybe if she was lucky… he'd even forgotten all about it.

_Spin. Twirl. Gain more speed._

After all it wasn't like really Blossom had _anything_ to be ashamed of _anyway_ \- it was a hobby. No one judged her sisters on their hobbies- so no one had any right to judge her- and she doubted Brick would… anyway but…

It had been… Blossom's worst hour. Bar none- that night… that nightmare… she'd fled and hadn't stopped. She'd cried, she'd screamed, and she'd fallen. She'd hit the floor and she'd hit rock bottom- a pathetic heap of a little girl…who had just wanted to give up… everything.

And of course…her then greatest rival and the _one_ person Blossom had never wanted to _ever_ see her so weak...had been the one to discover her. See her at her weakest- see her at her worst- and it must have seemed like Deja Vu for the Red Rowdyruff- seeing her in here all those years later. Her standing even almost in the very spot they had argued that night-

" _Your stupid friends are all worried sick! And they're all whiny and super fucking annoying- especially that four eyed kid who's in serious need of fucking braces- and it's pissing me the hell off! The fuck is going on!? What is wrong with you!? You're acting more stupid than usual and it's starting to piss me off!"_

" _None of your business! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! You wouldn't understand so- so just leave. Me. alone!"_

" _Whaddya mean I wouldn't "understand"- I'm smarter than you!"_

" _Yes… Yes you are! Good for you! Be smarter than me all you want- just...just leave me alone!"_

" _Seriously Pinky?! That ain't gonna fly anymore! You're obviously freaking your stupid friends out, your sisters are more annoying than usual, and you're making school super fucking boring- so just quit it will ya! Go back to being… I dunno- back to normal."_

" _You say it like it's so easy."_

" _You think you're the only one with problems!? Well guess what- you ain't! But unlike YOU I don't just sit and give up! So you can just sit and cry but what's that gonna do? Nothin'- so do everybody a favor and just snap out of it already!"_

" _It's not that simple-!"_

" _Then make it simple! Do it in stages- I dunno- go to school and actually TRY to beat me for once, do your stupid Puff shit when you have to save the day and crap or hang out with your lame ass friends when you're not doing that - seriously I'm sick of hearing the stupid blubbering from the shrieky one who hangs with the blonde. Just do "something"! – Life sucks ass Pinky- everyone knows it but we get the hell over it too!"_

" _You have… no idea what I went through-!"_

" _Oh yeah? Try listenin' to your little brothers cryin' every night cause they're scared out of their goddamn minds, drugged up and you can't get to em'! Try being shoved in the slammer for doin' nothin but sittin' on a stupid roof readin' a book cause your Pops forgot about you again'! And let you take the blame anyway-! Yeah I don't know what happened to ya Pinky- and hey maybe it was pretty bad and you're not just acting like a stupid baby over nothin' but unlike YOU I have more "important" things to worry about than just cryin' in a corner. And so should you- so do "something" worth your time- or just sit here and cry. Tch- here I was thinkin' my so called "counterpart" or whatever was actually almost worthy of my time. Guess I was wrong. She's just as weak as the rest of em"_

" _I'm… I- I am not weak!"_

" _Then prove it."_

And then he'd left her there.

And she'd stayed- frozen. Agog. Even in shock one could argue. Before she'd wiped her eyes and walked out herself.

Her investigation into the events of " **Candy-Land** " -ugh such an asinine name- had begun that next morning.

Because however much crude language he had used… he had been correct. She had wasted… time lamenting… and crying when… when she could have been… working. Finding a solution to a problem. That… creature would have wanted her to suffer- her behavior… previous would have been _exactly_ what… what that creature wanted.

So she had defied it. She had begun working in school again- she was quickly back on the top of the charts- she'd begun patrolling the city again- her sisters had near wept. She had followed Michael to the rink one afternoon. He _had_ cried before he had given her the ice per se and this time she had conquered it versus the other way around.

She had more important… things to worry about. Her duties. Her friends. Her family. _They_ were her priorities and she couldn't nor shouldn't let fear consume her any longer. And no matter how crude a message it had been… it had been received loud and clear.

She would conquer it… or at least do her best to do so. She was a Powerpuff Girl… she had a duty… she had priorities… and she couldn't let a single… monster… take that from her.

Crude as those words had been…. They had never left Blossom.

Every day she would fight- she wouldn't allow that… thing to take everything from her. Every day she defied that creature by getting up, going to school, excelling at school, putting on the uniform and protecting her beloved city and every day she was more grateful for her beloved friends and family: her _real_ priorities in life. Everything that creature had tried to take from her… and instead she was fighting back.

Though… some days were harder than others- which was where this rink came in handy but…

She didn't want Brick to know that. Well… she _hadn't_ wanted him to know that: She hadn't wanted him to know… that despite her best efforts- the girl he knew now was still a facade of sorts and that… behind the mask there were still times she was that frightened little girl he'd come across here in this skating rink…

And now he did. The pure shock in his eyes had said it all- So… not for nothing but…

How could Blossom… _not_ have run?

She sighed. Alright… speed gained… she was leaning more on her left… alright… one… two… _three!_

Up.

One. Two. Two and a half… and…

_BOOM_

Pain.

"Oooh! God damn it!" She punched the ice- grimaced at the small crater and hastily blew to reseal the cracks.

"Whoa… easy there Bloss, you're gonna break my rink and then Coach will break me." She rolled her eyes but nonetheless allowed Michael to lift her back up. He grinned, "Thought I'd find you here."

"Stalking me are we?" She muttered.

"Meh- well I mean I _am_ the leading Pimp of Townsville High- have to know where my ladies are." He shrugged.

Oh God that image. "Michael. Never say that again." He already looked slightly ill himself.

"Yeah… bad joke. Sorry-forget I ever said that please."

"Planning on it."

He put his hands in his pockets and skated by her side listlessly, "So…" He grimaced. "Jesus Christ that looks painful. No wonder Jojo's ready to blow his gasket." He muttered and her hand went to her still bandaged cheek listlessly,

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt really it's simply… ugly." She muttered. "Just another to add to my collection I suppose." He gave her a withering look. She shrugged, "It is."

"Yeah well…" He began but then seemed to rethink it and rolled his eyes instead, "Never mind- I know it's like talking to a brick wall." She flinched. Ugh… of all the metaphors. His eyebrow rose then and that slick little smirk curled on his face. Oh hell.

"You know _speaking_ of _Brick_ -." Oh God not again. Why would this fool just simply- _Give. Up._ "Have you talked to him?"

Another listless spin. "About?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't play cute with me _sis_ \- you know what." He snickered. She glowered.

"Well- _little brother-_ how about yousimply respect _big sister's_ privacy and keep that crooked nose out of her business- hmm." She flicked that literal crooked nose and he held it irritably.

"Oh hardy har har- you know I happen to think it brings _character_ to my face."

"Mm, oh yes- and I'm sure that was that Citysville player's intentions when he broke your nose last year." She rolled her eyes. "Such a barbaric sport sometimes."

He snorted and let himself glide slightly, "It's typical of human history- the bloodier the sport- the more _entertaining_ – look at Rome."

"Are you seriously trying to compare a five person brawl started over a _hockey puck_ with Roman gladiators?"

"Well I mean we were padded enough- and the crowd certainly ate it up." He shrugged. "It was man versus beast- a most bloody day in the Townsville- Citysville rivalry." He cackled this time. She rubbed her brow.

Oh yes- delightful- my favorite way to spend an afternoon." She drawled. "Breaking up a dogpile of sweaty teenage boys all determined on sawing each other's heads off with blunt skates."

"Tch. I never said sports were always the most _civilized."_ He air quoted. "Parts of human history. And the fucker _cheated._ Plus it wasn't _me_ doing it- I was trying to pull the fucking asshole off Graham- then he sucker punches me- his own teammate!" He sounded indignant. "Bastard."

"Uh huh- and that entire jug of sports drink mysteriously ending up _all_ over Mr. Graham in the locker room- that had nothing to do with you either."

His eyebrow rose but his smirk remained serene, "I don't recall."

"Of course you don't. Fool." Another _flick._ "You're hardly innocent in these cases don't even _try_ to paint yourself as such."

"Uh, uh, uh- Nope- Innocent until proven _guilty_ Bloss- that's a staple of this country's constitution." He put a finger up, and her eyes narrowed before she slapped it down and gave him a piercing look. He had the decency to look abashed.

"Oh yes "innocent" just like that odd _rodent_ infestation that seems to have overcome the school is completely a coincidence."

He scowled, "Bloss. She put my Tweety Bird in the school slammer for a month, and physically assaulted you and all the bitch got was a slap on the wrist- if a sudden horde of rodents seem to be following the girl for the next month this is hardly my fault- rats are after all especially attracted to _garbage."_ He snarled.

Her eyes widened slightly, "That's… rather ruthless of you Michael." His eyes were hard… and seemed to ominously lighter than normal. Oh dear… " _Michael!"_ She hissed and he blinked.

White turned back to silver and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"God damn it." He muttered. "Sorry. I'm just… it ain't fair and you know it."

"No… it's not. But what else can we do Michael… she's been apprehended again and again… and."

"Daddy just pays for it to go away I know. I know. But it still- Pisses. Me. _Off."_

"You think _I_ like it?" She folded her arms, "You think I like playing nice with the little brat!? Do you _not_ see my face!?"

He flinched. "Yeah I know… but…" He seemed to wilt. "Bloss, this ain't _fair_ and you know it- isn't there _something_ you can do?"

"Yes, I can grovel at her feet and beg for so called _mercy_ from her imperial highness and _maybe_ she'll deign to-."

He put a hand up, "Um can you do something that _won't_ make me puke this time _?"_ He scowled, "I quite enjoyed my lunch you know."

"Michael… you know what's coming…"

"Yeah well I don't have to think about it right now- so let's not. And God help you if Jojo finds out."

"If it's done for the greater good Michael-." He put a hand up.

"Nope. What did I just say- Don't. Wanna. Hear. It." She sighed.

"Michael…."

"Just because I _know_ you're going to have to play nice with the bitch at some point doesn't mean I have to _like_ it. Tweety feels the same just so you know." He grumbled.

She flinched, "You know… I'm sorry Robin got involved in this…"

He frowned but then shook his head, "Don't be sorry...Tweety's… got a temper Bloss you know that- and…trust me… when it comes to her you shouldn't feel bad… I think before the spike diamonds came out… Tweety had that fight _won."_

She cleared her throat, "Y-Yes… well we shouldn't be condoning violence in school Michael- especially _me_ \- it… looks bad. Common brawl and all-."

"Except she was wielding a deadly weapon on school property- anyone but _you_ Bloss would have been in the hospital _easy_ \- did you hear about that jewelry ban the teachers are all yelling for now because of it?"

"It'll never go through." She shrugged.

"I dunno bout that- Keane sounded pretty mad."

"It's not _her_ call- and you know whose pocket _Yenko_ is in."

"But if _all_ the teachers get involved-!" He pulled at his striped shirt in emphasis- "Hello! Look how many joined the "California Stripe Party!"- Yenko can't fight all of _that!_ Unless he wants a media shit show on his hands- which trust me say the word- I would be _happy_ to aid that cause." He made a gesture of holding a camera. "One fucking video. Just one. And the guy is _finished._ " He snapped.

"Money, Michael. You know and so do I- it will always come down… to _money_. If enough teachers make a stink- Principal Yenko will just lift Robin's detention. Thus: Problem "solved." Everything will be back to normal. Et cetera. Typical

He frowned, "One of these days… one of these fucking days we're gonna nail her Bloss- I don't care how." He scowled.

"If we're lucky she'll go bankrupt before graduation. If not… only two more years after this one." She shrugged listlessly and did another half twirl.

"I'm already marking my calendar." He grumbled.

"You and me both Michael- God knows Brick must have the champagne all ready for that glorious day."

"If she doesn't try to follow him that is." She stumbled and he caught her arm easily before a smirk crawled up his face "Speaking of Whorebucks' imaginary beau." She shuddered and ripped her arm free.

"Don't even _joke_ about that- I also happened to enjoy _my_ lunch thank you!" She snapped. He snickered and made a mock "meow" sound and put his hand out in a "claw" motion.

"Oho did I strike a nerve _Blossy Boo_ \- Ow!" He held his nose irritably.

"Don't you dare call me that- you know that boy's on borrowed time- the day that Buttercup gets sick of him- his buck toothed ass is _mine_ for starting that asinine nickname!" His snickers were turning more into cackles.

"Aw man- this is getting' better and better- okay, okay- put the claws down Kitty, kitty- I was only playing." He patted her head, damn growth spurts. She used to be taller than this infuriating hyena.

"I hate cats." She grumbled.

"No you hate _one_ cat the rest are just now hated by association. Not all cats are evil mind controllers after your daddy Blossom."

"I. Hate. Cats. I prefer _dogs._ "

This seemed to tickle him more than anything else- he burst out laughing and almost collapsed on the ice.

"What!? What is so funny?!" She demanded.

He was apparently incapable of answering her too occupied in holding his stomach's side and practically gasping for air. This… was unusual?

"Michael…? Are you feeling alright? I don't understand what's so funny? Michael hello?"

"She… prefers…. _Dogs_! This is getting better and better every fucking day! Oh my God! Oh my _God._ " He seemed to finally compose himself and wiped his eye briskly.

"What!? I like dogs! They're friendly, they're cute- they don't scratch my furniture! Or _me!"_ He threw a lanky arm over her shoulders in a hug, "I'm still at a loss at what is so funny. Care to clue me in."

He shook his head, "Nope, not as much fun."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

She scowled but shook her head, "You're right… I don't. But I wish I did." She said dryly.

"Aw but life would be so _boring_ without your favorite psychic."

"Yes, But it would do _such_ wonders for my blood pressure." She retorted smoothly.

He shrugged, "So… listen Bloss… all…. _Doggy_ talk aside." He snickered again but he cleared his throat, "I take it you and Jojo haven't decided to peruse the Carnival together yet."

"For the love of- what is with your _obsession_ with getting me to that carnival- besides… Brick's already going with someone." She squeezed her wrist slightly and he whipped around,

"Say what!?" he said quickly, "Since when!?"

"Well… I heard Robin talking on Monday… and she apparently heard he was thinking of asking a girl… and well I'm not interfering in that-."

He blinked and then oddly enough suddenly slapped his brow.

"For the love of… _Tweety_." He growled while he scrubbed his hand down his face.

"Well I don't really see the big deal- I think… it's nice. Anyone's better than Princess after all." She felt her face twist slightly but she quickly suppressed it. "I'm happy for him. Don't worry- I can keep a secret."

His eyes widened, "Wait- what? No, no, no-Bloss- wait a second no, no, no- it's not a secret-well it is kind of is- but-." Chirping birds suddenly rang out around them- he blinked. "That would be Tweety she probably wants me to let her in- scuse' me Bloss."

She nodded, "Should I start the cocoa machine?"

He snorted, " Uh… Bloss I mean this with love… stay away from my mini kitchen." He snickered. She glowered.

"I am _not_ that bad!" His laughter was infuriating. She buzzed her lips. Well fine then! See if she offered her assistance in the future then! Bah!

She closed her eyes and let herself breathe for a moment- she was likely too stiff- too tense- no wonder she couldn't land that third spin. She needed a vacation…

Tch… the idea. Vacation. _Ha._ Not with all those reports she had left to write- wretched fiend. Scum. That wretched man had put Blossom so behind schedule… ugh… what was she doing here? This was highly irresponsible- she should be _working_ right now not…

The air was cool and crisp and refreshing- there was something about it that always… no matter what calmed her. Even in the worst of… circumstances Blossom would run here. Sad as that sounded- weak as that made her… and still made her.

God… Brick must have been so disgusted with her- he'd clearly been in _shock_ \- the look on his face had said it all: Mouth open, eyes wide, gaping at her like he couldn't believe what he was seeing and _ugh!_

The humiliation. She put herself into a simple spin, at least he was being nice about it. He'd never spoken of it again and she could never be more grateful for that.

It was like it had never happened. She could ask for no more than that from her... partner.

"Well if it ain't the ice angel of TVHS." She stiffened and felt a shudder creep up her spine but she hid it well enough. Her fist curled but she was a Powerpuff Girl of course- no man could scare her.

"I would appreciate you not calling me such things... David." She felt horribly exposed- Bubbles had gotten her in another of her creations today- and while this sweater dress was a much more comfortable halter cut… her legs felt alarmingly bare in the skin tight leggings- she'd noticed this fool leering at her all day but they'd already had one near miss with Michael this week… she didn't want to risk any more.

_You are a Powerpuff Girl. You fight crime. You save the world. All before bedtime._

David Graham was a well-built hockey player, no wonder he was more or less the defense of the Briners- looking obviously for the sport he could take out his clear aggression and anger management problems with and unlike the football team… would not be penalized so much as starting a fight on the field… or the ice in this case.

He was nothing but a common brute.

Something Blossom had obviously dealt with many times before- but this one also had a crude sort of cunning as well- he was always after Michael, baiting him and hoping to set his teammate off- make him look bad: David was after the Captain's jacket- and he was willing to play dirty to get it: Despite Michael's "Center" position he had been upgraded to- something near unheard of for a sophomore- which more or less made him the shoe-in when Trent graduated this year and a new Captain was set to be elected... Mr. Graham was still determined on beating Michael out.

… By any means necessary. No matter how dirty. She shuddered at the leering look.

And she always felt like the wretched boy was undressing her with his eyes- like now.

He put on what she presumed he believed to be a "smooth" smile and adjusted his plain black tee shirt- no stripes in sight she noted inwardly.

"Aw but doll you are though- you know the whole team calls you our hottest cheerleader. Why don't you come over and say hi to me huh?"

She swallowed the bile, "I'm rather busy- and I was just leaving- perhaps another time."

Oh god he was climbing over the side- oh hell, one was not supposed to fly with ice skates on- at those speeds the blade was dangerous if it nicked someone's head but… but…

David however soon "slipped" and crashed back into the penalty box he'd tried climbing over.

"Ooh- _ouch_ \- you okay man?" Michael came sauntering over and Blossom saw his finger discreetly twirl slightly and it came to no surprise when David once again fell backwards- his shoelaces had somehow tangled together. "Mind if I ask what you're doing here Graham? I mean I'm here because Kellan likes to take days off with no warning but what are _you_ doing here?"

The air became poisonous as the two glared at each other and David successfully climbed over the side this time.

"Tch- you don't _own_ the rink Believe: I'm here to practice a bit you know- Get these muscles a good workout." He flexed his arm in her direction and she rolled her eyes. "Coach says we can on times we have free periods."

Michael's grin was maniacal. "Yeah, Macifi's great right? See though I didn't know Polewski was out today too- in fact she must have just left cause' I just left her class before I came here." he snapped. David's face went slightly pale but he recovered his bravado quickly.

"Tch- I don't need fucking math seeing as I'm gonna be bringing the cup to Townsville and _all_ the scouts are gonna be looking at _me_!" He again gave her a leering look as he said that as if it was somehow supposed to impress her.

"Skipping class to come here Graham will just get you into trouble, and will get Macifi into trouble too you fucking idiot! You wanna ruin it for the rest of us!?" Michael sneered, "Get your sorry ass to class you fucking tool." He pointed a finger in David's face but the fool made no move-Michael looked alarmingly small compared to the brute- he had always been more on the lanky side… but he was completely unfazed by it- obviously he had nothing to worry about but…

"Michael. Perhaps we should just leave." She murmured, he went stiff and gave her an irritated glance.

"He's breaking the rules." He hissed. "If I let him get away with it Macifi will have _my_ head Bloss."

"I'll cover for you- let's just go." She grabbed his arm which was beginning to tense up.

"Tch, yeah Believe- why don't you go off and be a boy scout somewhere else fucking goody two shoes." He snorted. "Blossy baby- you don't have to hang around this loser you know- you'd be better off playing _nice_ with the future captain anyway…" He shrugged, "I mean it would be _my_ say in the end if you wanted to keep skating here…you'd have to make it worth my while you know baby?"

She was just going to ignore those loathsome comments and the even more lurid hidden meaning behind them Yes she was. And she was also going to ignore that unnerving hungry look in his eyes as well.

_You are a Powerpuff girl. You save the world before bedtime… you deal with creeps like this all the time and oh God don't touch me… please don't touch me._

But just as quickly as that odious hand had tried to clamp on her arm-it was abruptly yanked back and… that crash was slightly ominous. Her eyes widened and she felt her chest seize.

"The fuck is your problem man!?" David bellowed as he was casually plopped on the other side of the wall and Brick floated in front of him. He looked quite irritated at this point.

Wait… BRICK?!

…. _eep._

"My problem is simple- I already had to warn you _once_ \- are you aware of what happens when you make a Rowdyruff Boy warn you _twice?"_

"Fuck you! I ain't scared of you!"

He descended to be in front of him and despite his prior words David seemed to pale and took a hasty step back, "That right?" He folded his arms, "Sure about that?" His eyes glowed a faint red.

Michael snickered under his breath, "Sic' em boy." Though those snickers turned into a grunt of pain when she elbowed him in the side.

"Y-yeah. I… I ain't afraid of… of... -."

Brick put a hand to his ear, "Hmm? What was that? Sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of your knees shaking."

He sneered but kept backing away slightly regardless, "Fucking… Fucking _freak!_ All of ya are nothin' but _freaks!_ Just… just- fuck you!" He bolted. Brick didn't look fazed in the slightest,

"Yeah, yeah, get the fuck out of my face asshole- and do _not_ make me give a _third_ warning you hear me it won't end well for you!" He called out as the door slammed behind the fleeing hockey player. "He put his hands in his pockets, "Sup Pinky."

Her gaze drifted to her skates and thus the evidence of her transgression.

She hid her shaking hands behind her back,

_Oh God why me. Why me. WHYYYYYY_

"Hello Brick. What...what brings you here?"

_Ohwhywhywhywhywhywhy- Wait... Blossom. Come on now- Get it together._

He gave her another odd look, before he sauntered over. "Meh, Snyder dragged me here." Robin peeked out from behind the bleacher and gave a little wave. Oh… Oh that _little-!_

"Tweety?" Michael's head of course popped up right up and the willowy brunette rushed over and the hockey player of course skated to her side immediately and in a most PDA esque moment the brunette jumped on the half wall and they engaged in a most hearty lip lock- like they hadn't seen each other for days versus… lunch. She cleared her throat but the two of them were too engrossed in each other - literally one could argue - to notice.

Brick rolled his eyes and leaned over the side- eyes scanning the rink curiously. Avoiding her gaze like the plague too she noticed. She fought the urge to gulp but she skated over there anyway. One shouldn't be rude.

Though an awkward silence… could be considered ruder in many cases. She shifted her feet uneasily,

"Sorry about that." He murmured. She looked up,

"Hmm?"

He looked genuinely sheepish, " I didn't mean to ya know… jump in like that but… you kind of looked freaked and I remember what you said about Believe and him having a history and shit."

"No, no. I'm… grateful. He um… doesn't know how to take...no for an answer..." She sighed, his frown deepened.

"Well guys like that usually meet a fist in the face at some point anyway- I'll do my best not to be the one to do the honors but no promises." He shrugged again, "Hopefully he'll know better than to piss off another "freak." He rolled his eyes.

"Funny how he called you a…"freak" but in that mindset aren't I a freak as well then?" A small snort.

"You're a pretty girl he wants to nail. That gives you a free pass likely in his minute brain." Her cheeks burned. Pretty? His eyes narrowed, "Though in retrospect he's teetering dangerously close towards "angering" versus simply "annoying" me. You are by no means a "freak." Pinky." He said gruffly.

Her cheeks felt warm again, "Well you're not either. He's simply…"

"Deluded, uneducated, a moron? Shall I continue?" He smirked. "Yet in his sad little brain he deems himself worthy of a Powerpuff Girl… let alone the commander and leader… Tch the delusions of the misguided never cease to amaze me." She giggled,

"He thinks he's going to be scouted by the NHL."

Brick snorted, "He is aware most colleges have an academic cut off point right? Even Butch has to keep his grades up." He rolled his eyes. "Miracles indeed happen."

_Flick._

"Ow!" He rubbed his head irritably, she ignored his nasty look and skated slightly backwards. He leaned further against the side and rested his chin in his hands. She stiffened,

"Err… what are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Nothing." His eyes were darting everywhere it seemed, taking in the entire rink, all the banners and such. She held her arm slightly,

"Oh." Obviously...Robin had dragged him here for...whatever reason and he was probably confused and inwardly mortified as she was seeing as his last experience in this rink she had screamed like a prepubescent child and scampered away from him as if he were some sort of ghost. So inwardly thankful for that handy Sushi mutant… and ugh she was the worst.

Brilliant Blossom… _brilliant._ Well then… she cleared her throat. Well at the very least she owed him an apology of sorts so-.

"So… how did this rink pass inspection- one bad shot and someone's gonna end up with a concussion." He waved his hand above the side emphasizing the empty space. She giggled somewhat again, but his look was nothing but serious. Ah. She nodded and knocked on the top of the side he was leaning against.

"They have Plexiglas that goes up Brick- see." She flipped the "top" off of the side and his eyes widened before he peered at it closer. "It's a rink and a basketball court so everything is sort of- automatized." She explained quickly but it seemed he wasn't actually listening to her anymore.

He bent over further and had begun examining it closely- even leaning down to the other side of the hall wall to get a closer look. She swallowed another giggle as he dug in his pocket and pulled his glasses on before he resumed his "investigation", "But how would they account for the rust what with all the condensation from the ice… they must have treated these gears with some sort of solution somehow or is it more a pulley system- no it's obviously hydraulic... automatic but then they'd have to-." He stopped and then hastily straightened back up and cleared his throat. "Oh- um yes of course- I knew that." He said quickly before he also snatched his glasses off and seemed to stuff them back in his jacket pocket far harsher than necessary.

This time she couldn't hold it, that giggle was loudest of them all.

"You know if you ask I bet Michael can give you a demonstration- he has the keys."

"Hardy har har, yeah, yeah I know." He mumbled. "Geek alert yeah, yeah." She blinked.

"Having an interest in machinery is nothing to ashamed of." She gave him another odd look. He looked genuinely embarrassed? How strange. She glided over to the side and looked at the open compartment, he stiffened and took a step back, "I for one have never understood how this works." She murmured. "The intricacies of everything, how that gear can make that one part move but doesn't affect another and that tool is used for this purpose and then another for yet another function. It's always been rather complicated for me." She sighed as he flipped the top back. "I suppose that's why I prefer the natural sciences." She hopped up on the wall. "It's beyond me I suppose."

He frowned somewhat before he joined her, "It's not so complicated really- it's just a puzzle. Every piece has to go somewhere, where it will only fit in the scheme of the machine- or the code or what not. And even if you lose a piece or if the one you have doesn't quite fit you just… can make a new one." His voice went somewhat quiet and she saw a flicker of… something in his eyes. It was brief but… there was a pain there.

"I've never thought about it like that before. Technology… only being a puzzle huh… you know I have a feeling you'd offend someone with that statement." He seemed to snap out of whatever odd… trance he'd been in and he smiled wanly,

"Probably but people get offended by anything nowadays." She laughed,

"Isn't that the truth?" She shook her head.

Her eyes closed somewhat, he chuckled, "Long day?"

"You have no idea. Being one of Miss Utonium's models can be very tiring work. I just want to go to bed but I can't and I hate it." That was a bit more of a whine than she would have liked.

"Why can't you?" He sounded genuinely curious. She sighed,

_Because I have pounds of paperwork to do all due by the end of this month and I have to somehow get the "love doctor" off my back about this imaginary "soul mate" of my dreams who I am almost ninety nine point nine percent sure is actually NOT someone I want to meet._

"Work." She said simply.

"Work?" Her eyes closed completely as she nodded.

"Yes. Work." Why was she suddenly smelling cinnamon?

"What kind of work? X work?" Seriously… that's all she could smell… where was the cinnamon?

"You could say that…" She yawned loudly and her head hit something rather soft, and warm… and ah there was the cinnamon.

Nice...lovely… warm...cinnamon…

Something poked her and her eyes opened with a start, huh-what!?

"...You okay Pinky?' He sounded rather… stiff and she looked up at him,

"What?" She mumbled.

"You uh...just kind of nodded off." She blinked and then suddenly realized where not only that lovely cinnamon smell was coming from… but what this lovely soft thing she'd rested her head on was (!) -

"OH!" She yelped and scooted away from him quickly- too quickly- she fell backwards.

Or at least she would have if not for Brick's lightning fast reflexes.

"Whoa! Easy there Pinky!" His grip was like iron and instinctively she had latched onto the nearest solid thing to keep herself afloat… because she had once again forgotten about that handy little trick of hers' of being able to _float_.

His eyes were wide and she could feel her own becoming the size of metaphorical dinner plates as they stared at each other- she could feel her heart pounding and her own humiliation grew tenfold- no doubt he could _hear_ said muscle going into overdrive and… goodness he was warm.

Warm...and smelled of cinnamon for some...odd reason; Blossom had had no idea Brick wore… such wonderful cologne and… um… well…

She should let go now. Yes. It was the proper thing to do. Let go now. Release strangle hold on… neck… that surely couldn't be comfortable and… and…

"Pinky?" He sounded confused. Mortified even. His voice was so deep and raspy from what was clearly him stifling justified anger over having been publicly embarrassed like this… and why couldn't she stop looking at his lips. What was wrong with her?! Why did he smell like a cinnamon roll!? Life wasn't fair.

And now Blossom was hungry.

"Ahem." They both stiffened and oh God more humiliation! Michael looked like a cat who had just gotten into the farm fresh cream and Robin mirrored his Cheshire grin like a pair of dual gargoyles. She was never going to live this down. Her life was officially over. And she had never mastered the triple. She released him.

Brick's grip on her waist immediately ceased and - he cleared his throat quickly and she quickly retreated back onto the ice. It seemed colder now.

"So… not to interrupt." Michael began smoothly. Blossom was going to kill him. Yes she was. "But Tweety and I were just talking' and we were wondering if you two had any plans Saturday."

She blinked and Brick gave her a quick side look but he also seemed to be… glaring rather harshly at Michael. Robin looked far too smug for Blossom's comfort as she lifted the gate up for her and even so _helpfully_ handed her the skate guards.

"Cause you know- they're starting to put the rides and stuff up at the common!" Blossom stiffened in mid pull.

"Now?" She knew a set up when she saw one but… "It seems sort of early don't you think?"

Robin shrugged, "They've got that new ride this year- probably need to test it more."

"The structural ingenuity of _any_ of those rides is questionable." Brick muttered.

"Not a fan of carnivals Jojo?" Michael quipped and for some reason Brick flipped him off, this only made him snicker more

"It's the ridesI'm not a fan of." He folded his arms. "Smart ass." He mumbled, and once again Michael only chuckled.

"Yeah well it's still cool to see everything set up they've already set up the arts and crafts booths in most cases and you know Bloss-." Robin sidled over to her, "You know they always have the _best_ stuff there- and if you want the goods you have to get there early…"

She rolled her eyes, "Robin, this is more Bubbles' territory don't you think?"

"So says the bangle queen- you practically cleared out that booth last year." She flushed, Brick was looking at her rather oddly.

"It was for a good cause! All the proceeds were going to a medical fund for children!"

"You bought _thirty_ of them."

".. It was buy two get one free." She mumbled- Brick's eyebrow rose more. "A-And like I said it was for a very good cause- _and_ a Powerpuff Girl being seen wearing them aided that young woman's business tremendously- and she was far too talented to be lost in the crowd- So..so there!" She folded her arms and ignored Robin's snort.

"Okay whatever you say, regardless- it's looking like it's going to be a really good haul this year and while I'd _love_ to make my initial round today or tomorrow like you know _everyone_ I'm still currently under educational arrest." She scowled and both Brick and Michael's expressions darkened.

"Robin, I'm so-."

She put a hand up, "Nuh uh- no apologies from you: _You_ didn't do anything- we were just minding our business before psycho bitch came and started yelling about your clothes like a psychopath." Robin snapped. "Seriously _who does that!?"_

"Crazy bitches that's who. Cripes…" Brick squeezed the bridge of his nose. "If anything this is more or less _my_ fault."

"How the hell do you figure that Jojo?" Michael's eyebrow rose up.

"I exist." He said dryly.

"Brick, you shouldn't talk like that." Blossom murmured, their hands brushed slightly but he stiffened and she immediately pulled away.

"Yeah seriously dude- you can't blame _yourself_ for what the crazy bitch does. None of us blame you that's for sure." Michael's eyes hardened. "And no one else better either."

"Yeah Brick, like there is _no_ way in any way shape or form I blame you for any of this- like please tell me you don't think I do because I will feel so bad!" Robin wrung her hands. Brick looked somewhat mystified and she saw his gaze flick between the both of them uneasily… hesitantly even. He cleared his throat,

"Well I mean I wouldn't blame you if you did- she did kinda-." Michael immediately put his hand up.

"Nope."

"But-."

"Not your fault."

"Seriously!"

"Zip it and listen!" Brick actually went quiet. The brunette folded his arms. "Did you _tell_ Slutbucks to have some kind of deranged hissy fit because Bloss was wearing your clothes?"

Brick clenched his fist, Of course I fucking didn't! But there's no fucking stopping her! She's insane!"

"So how are _her_ mental issues in any way, shape or form _your_ fault then?" He shook his head, "Dude, the chick's messed up- I mean _messed up_. This ain't your fault. No one thinks it's your fault at least like I said they _better not._ " That last part sounded mildly threatening. Then again, Michael was rather protective of his friends as a general rule.

Brick still looked confused however- and slightly… discomfited- even uncomfortable in a way: She frowned but the Red Rowdyruff's veneer soon hardened once more and he gave a curt nod-

"Alright, alright- I get your point-Snyder don't feel bad you got enough problems- Believe I get it it's just… I dunno… it kinda just…"

"Sucks?" Michael finished for him. Brick's face took on that odd look again but then he shrugged, it seemed like a forced nonchalance to be brutally honest.

"Yeah… it… just kinda sucks." He murmured.

Princess had been after...no _terrorizing_ Brick for years… _years_ \- her little school girl crush had turned into an unhinged _obsession_ that Blossom… truly worried over sometimes- even before… Brick and her had finally become… friends… it had concerned her because sometimes it seemed Morebucks was truly under the impression she and Brick _were_ together-that they were in fact in her own mind- _dating_.- and that… truth be told… honestly frightened Blossom at times.

She was unstable. Had been for years- what they had considered a simple case of spoiled "brat" syndrome… had as Blossom had begun to darkly suspect… been a smokescreen for something...much... _much_ worse.

And Brick… despite the fact he'd never forgive Blossom if he ever heard her say this out loud- but it was obvious to everyone… Brick was more or less Princess's primary _victim._

After all… every time another girl so much as _looked_ at Brick… chaos would erupt- she remembered well that awkward first… and _only_ ballroom dancing gym class their middle school had had- during what the city had called "fine arts" month- and she, Brick, Morebucks, and the other members of the seventh grade class had all been in the same gym - - their initial dancing partners randomly assigned- the first sign of trouble had been when Brick and Morebucks hadn't been assigned as partners. She'd made a stink about that- but it had been "random".

He'd been assigned Mary Walsh as his partner, they'd been indifferent towards each other, as would two people who had nothing in common except a school project would be prone to, Blossom had been chatting with Michael when she'd heard Mary make a off-beat comment concerning their gym teacher's sad attempt at dancing- she couldn't remember what it was exactly- it didn't matter really.

Because Brick had smiled. Or he had shrugged or maybe he had even snickered or snorted.

But… it didn't matter what had happened… because Princess had heard it too… and her jealousy _erupted_. Before anyone- especially poor Mary knew what was happening she had lunged- and started beating the poor girl to a pulp before her "super suit" had come out to play and Blossom had had no choice but to intervene.

The next day their "special gym" was replaced by regular class and Mary wouldn't - and to this day- still wouldn't look Brick in the face.

...In a way Blossom could see where his sense of guilt was coming from but it still infuriated her.

He _deserved_ to be happy. He was a brilliant, brave and despite all his "bad boy" image he tried to portray he was a good person- rough around the edges at times but he was a _good_ man.

She had no idea who this young woman was that Brick had his eye on but like hell would she allow Princess to scare her off! Oh no! It was her… partner duty to look out for him! Same as he looked out for her- he'd already intervened twice with that louse after all! And he didn't have to- but he _did_ so… so…

Like _hell_ was Slutbucks ruining this for Brick- _Again-_ like _hell!_

Whoever it was… was probably a fine young lady. Good for him. Good for her.

Yes. Good for them.

"Ugh- can we change the subject please- I'd like to spend my last couple of minutes of freedom for the day _not_ discussing Slutbucks- puh lease. I have _so_ much better things to do with my time." Robin put a hand on her hips, "Like carnivals for instance which before we got so distracted Mikey and I were _trying-_." He blinked.

"Oh right! Sorry hon- so back to what we were saying before- we're heading off to the grounds Saturday and we want you guys to come." He beamed. "C'mon Bloss you're always so _fascinated_ watching the rides go up after all."

She colored as Brick gave her a strange look. "It's… interesting… seeing them put everything into place and- so what if I like to watch! It's not a crime!" She said quickly.

"Yeah, you always do go on and on about how _cool_ it is and what _skill_ must go into designing them in the first place." Robin said smoothly. Blossom was going to kill her. Yes. Yes she was.

"It's interesting! My father used to invent things all the time- before work got crazy- and well… it's… cool." She finished lamely. "Sue me."

"Yeah you were the _cutest_ little lab assistant weren't you Bloss- with your little mini lab coat and goggles- passing daddy his tools." Robin snickered and she felt her cheeks grow warmer and warmer. Now at least Michael was also giving his girlfriend a withering look- Brick was avoiding looking at her- ugh- he was probably doing his best not to laugh.

Thankfully however, Blossom was spared any further humiliation and any _more_ of her dirty laundry being aired as the bell rang. Robin seemed to wilt and she buzzed her lips.

"Whelp… that's that." She muttered. "Well, I guess I better report to the penitentiary now- this is such _buuullll."_ She whined, "Uggggh….okay guys… see you later I guess." She mumbled and picked up her bag with a huff before Michael relieved her of it and slung it over his shoulder next to his own bag.

"It'll be okay hon, c'mon I'll walk you." He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and sent both of them a wave. "See you later Reds."

The door closed behind the two and Blossom immediately began unlacing her skates.

"Not sticking around?" He murmured.

She kept her gaze to the floor like the coward that she was. "After school all bets are off for those in the rink- I've had enough encounters with-."

His expression seemed to darken, "Seeing as he's been warned twice now by a Rowdyruff Boy- I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore."

"With all due respect Brick- Michael's tried warning him off many times… he's a persistent… one." She muttered and he handed her, her shoe.

"Well now he'll be dealing with a Rowdyruff too- we'll see how long it takes for him to smarten up." He popped his neck and then stood but he didn't walk away in fact he seemed to be… waiting?

Was he waiting for his new lady friend?

Speaking of which…

"So…." She swung her bag over her shoulder, "Not that I'm prying- because I totally understand if you don't want anyone to know yet but... "She trailed and he looked at her oddly.

"But…?" … Stubborn one.

"Never mind." She sighed, "I'll know soon enough I'm sure."

"...Know what?"

He held the door open-and together they walked down the path.

"Like I said - never mind- did you need to go to your locker?"

"Never mind what? And no I grabbed all my shit before Snyder came and kidnapped me."

"Never mind I said- and excuse me- what do you mean Robin _kidnapped_ you?"

"Not flying, talk." He curtly acknowledged a few of the awed waves and greetings from some of the those who were milling in the parking lot already with a slight nod of the head as Blossom waved politely- it was obvious that Brick was still distinctly uncomfortable with the whole "fame" thing… it was… somewhat cute in a way Blossom would inwardly admit.

The so called "bludgeoner" of old actually could be known to grow quite flustered in the crowds. His hat came in handy- known as he was for shoving it over his eyes and quickly walking away after the required pleasantries were over or shoving Butch in front of him to ape it up as he was prone to do so Brick on his end could then make his "dignified" escape.

"Yes thank you we always do our best for the city! - And I'd prefer to know why my best friend decided to abduct you." She finished in somewhat of a hiss but the Red Rowdy stiffened for a moment before he shrugged again.

"She didn't feel like going to the rink alone I dunno- here." He took her bag and plopped it in the back seat as he crossed over to the driver's side having already opened the passenger's side door.

"I get the feeling that wasn't the case." She said dryly. Her sunglasses were still in the sun visor at least and he popped his own aviators out of the glove compartment.

"Snyder… is a special individual what can I say- ahem seat belt." She rolled her eyes and clicked it in place regardless. He'd become the seat belt police ever since the accident- case in point he pressed down on her buckle as if to truly check it was secure before the familiar hum of the car surrounded them and they pulled away.

… Why had Blossom ended up in Brick's car? They'd never had a discussion concerning their meeting up… oh God she'd just followed him like some kind of creepy stalker.

Dear God she was worse than Princess.

Oh dear God what was he thinking right now!? Oh… Oh God she was an idiot! He looked nonchalant. Sure… this had become somewhat of a routine but it had always been… spoken of first! Plans made at lunch or… class not Blossom following like some kind of creepy-!

"So, did you hear about the _"Broken Glass"_ casting?" He was fiddling with the radio.

She scowled, "Yes, I'm not happy- she seems like a complete airhead." He snorted.

"Mm, they're trying to sex it up most likely- I've never seen her movies so I won't judge. Yet." He frowned.

"You're not missing much- it's mostly been chick flicks." She said dryly. He grimaced.

"They're going to turn Marie into a fucking scream queen. Fuck my life." He shook his head and she sighed,

"God knows what they'll do to Tony." She muttered. The car went quiet save the gentle hum of the engine. It was an optimized piece of machinery- Blossom didn't know much about cars but even she could see how much love and care this machine was given- it ran like a dream. Despite the… abuse it had suffered lately… car wrecks… scratches from hitting a gate at close to eighty miles an hour… but regardless this machine probably meant more to Brick than anything else in the world- it was truly his _baby._

And Blossom was very much aware _she_ in particular was responsible in some form or another for most if not _all_ of "baby's"… recent injuries.

"You know…I don't think _"Broken Glass"_ needed a remake personally…the original is timeless." Brick finally broke through the quiet.

"Well… if it's going to make them money-."

"Yeah, yeah I know- still though. They're gonna fuck it up. I can tell."

Her lips curled, "Aren't we a cynic?"

"Nah, I prefer the term _realist_ Pinky." He flashed her a smirk and she wrapped a hand around her wrist and squeezed. _Easy Blossom… easy there._. "And with that casting you can't say I'm wrong now can you." He raised an eyebrow- her grip on her hands was almost slightly painful at this point.

"No… in that regard I can't say I'm hopeful either." She murmured. He chuckled again.

"Now who's the cynic?"

"I believe the correct term is _realist_ Ruff." She flashed him a smile which he returned. Her stomach seemed to dance. She willed it to calm down at once. This was… foolish. "Well if it is a disaster we'll always have our delightful eighties version now won't we?"

" Hell yeah, Butch can trash it as a "cheese fest" all he wants- at least it has a "story" - unlike that one they all went to last week… what was it… err… Zombie… something." He snapped his fingers.

"" _Zombie Horde 8"_ \- Buttercup wanted me to go along with them but I declined." She rolled her eyes.

"You too eh? Yeah Butch and Boom wanted me to go too but… I have better things to do with my time but both your sisters did right?" He frowned somewhat.

"Well yes, Bubbles didn't see much of it but I believe she may have been um..." She cleared her throat and he snickered.

"Um yeah I don't think Boom saw much of it either." She felt her cheeks flush.

"Is it a bad thing if I'm still getting used to this." She rubbed her brow- he looked just as mortified.

"No, I'm still trying to not vomit at the thought of my _baby_ brother..." He cleared his throat. "Having fun in a theater." They both shuddered then.

"Dear God how did the Greens handle it."

"Mitch was there remember, but yeah I get your point- I'm shocked it didn't burn down what with don't take this the wrong way- Buttercup's-."

"My sister's almost unhinged protective streak? No I'm aware- and as long as they… relatively… "Behave" themselves… Buttercup won't… err _intervene_."

He chuckled, "Remind me _never_ to get on that chick's bad side."

"That's probably a good PSA in general to be honest- with all due respect is your brother some sort of-?"

"Masochist? Sometimes Boom and I wonder- but whatever so long as they don't kill each other you know?"

"Or cause extensive property damage."

"That too."

They laughed and she leaned against the headrest.

"Seriously though, Zombie Horde _eight?_ How many of those mindless films can they make!?" He demanded with a shake of the head.

"As many as they'll make money off of." She murmured.

"...Touché." Another shake of the head. This headrest was rather comfortable. He'd clearly invested much into making this a very… very nice machine. Comfortable seats were a nice touch. "Seriously though if I'm gonna spend my money I'd prefer story over slasher you know? Make it worth _some_ of my time- cripes."

She giggled somewhat, "I know the feeling- and this one was ridiculous… a haunted _circus_ seriously? Could you be any more unoriginal?" She flinched, yes… haunted circuses… filled with zombified circus performers…." She shuddered somewhat- she couldn't help it...ugh… zombies…

Of course he noticed it. "You okay?"

Ah well may as well keep piling on the humiliation for today, she sighed. ""I'm… not a fan of circuses." She mumbled. He gave her an odd look but then he snapped his fingers,

"Ah…the color stealing mime right?"

She flushed, "Well… yes and… zombie… magicians…" She shuddered again.

"And….that… yeah right that would probably do it too." He mumbled. "Pinky don't take this the wrong way but… is there any sort of… paranormal creature you _haven't_ fought at least once in your life?"

She paused and tilted her head, "Hmm… you know… I don't know… well… there was the aforementioned zombie of course… and we've fought against… extraterrestrial threats…. And while he didn't suck blood he did suck minds so one could argue that individual was like a vampire… ah! I got it! Werewolf! Never fought one of those!" She beamed.

He blinked and then chuckled, "Err… no… you have." He shook his head.

She frowned, "Oh? Who?"

"Me."

There was a silence and then she tittered as she put her hand to her mouth. He smirked and leaned against the driver's side door, cradling his chin and raising an eyebrow challengingly. She rolled her eyes,

"Ruff just because you may have some minute canine-esque DNA in your genetic makeup doesn't mean you're going to start sprouting fangs and a tail like a-."

"You forgot the obscene amount of fur." He snickered and continued giving her that challenging smile.

"Now see _that_ I don't know about- that hair of yours is completely untamable." She felt her own lips curl slightly.

"Tch- don't be jealous of my glorious mane."

"I thought you turned into a wolf- or would the correct term be "were-lion" then."

"A were lion? Hmm… well I do like to eat myself a good zebra occasionally…" She snorted and he rolled his eyes. "And I seem to have a hyena following me around lately…" He muttered the last part. She frowned.

"A hyena?" He froze and then cleared his throat abruptly. ...Oh God what was Michael up to? There was only _one_ person who could fit with that description after all.

"N-Never mind!" He said quickly and then cleared his throat again, "But c'mon one _could_ argue my animal esque DNA merits calling me a "were-something" or whatever." He smirked again.

"Oh _please_ Brick- it's not like you go off every full moon, laying waste to poor Townsville and terrorizing the hapless townsfolk while howling to the moon." He snorted. She smirked.

"Aww but Pinky I _do_ tend to stay up all night sometimes- you know- how do you know I'm working in my workshop and not transforming into some hideous Rowdy monstrosity- a hulking beast sporting a stylish cap just sauntering down the road."

She really shouldn't have been laughing this much. "I don't think Townsville Police would appreciate all those "panicked" phone calls- because knowing you you'd just walk around all willy nilly- delighting in scaring the civilians and overall making nuisance of yourself Mr. Jojo." His eyebrow rose even higher than before.

"Is that _so?_ " His smirk grew. "Well I suppose then they're lucky the Pink Puff would be there to bring me to heel of course."

"Mm yes- I suppose all I'd have to do is put a plate of Freddy's Buffalo wings down and you'd come running." He snorted.

"Those wings are gifts from God- do not diss the wings." He wagged his finger. "And look whose talking Miss Chocoholic. - _how_ many of those milkshakes can you down in a single evening?"

She narrowed her eyes and sniffed. "Do not turn this on me Mr. Jojo." She said primly.

"As she doesn't answer the question." He snickered.

_Now who's the hyena?_

"So after I've lured you into your pen I would what- have to lock you in until you woke up the next morning with a moonshine hangover from hell?" He snorted. Loud.

"That was bad." Another snicker. She glowered which only seemed to tickle him more, " _Real_ bad Pinky." He cupped his chin. "But yeah… guess you'd have to leash me up- make sure I didn't terrorize hapless civilians- break into certain stalkers of mines' backyard and shit all over it- you know."

"She'd probably think you were marking her."

He stiffened. "… Fuck." He mumbled. "Ugh she would wouldn't she?" He groaned.

"Afraid so Ruff." Another groan. "Isn't love _grand?"_ He stiffened more.

"That ain't love. That's obsession. Stalking and delusion." He buzzed his lips.

"Yes I know, I was just trying to make a joke." He was still silent. She frowned. "Sorry…" She murmured. "I didn't mean to bring her up- I know her behavior upsets you…" She narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to make her lay off on you." She muttered.

"Tch. Many have tried Pinky- the crazy bitch has put herself into such a delusional state of mind she's blind to any and all reason." He mumbled. "Even if I _was_ to go all were- whatever on her she'd probably still want to-."

"I had a lovely lunch Brick I'd rather not lose it." Blossom grimaced and he flinched.

"Right… sorry." He mumbled. "Yeah… not a pleasant image."

Brick and Princess Morebucks fornicating in any form? Yes. A vile, loathsome image. Brick touching her in any way. Vile. She hated it. It made her blood near boil. That overdone plastic face slobbering all over him like... like…!

"Pinky?"

No self-respect that one! None whatsoever! Imagine continually chasing after a man so _clearly:_ Uninterested. Repulsed. Disgusted. Irritated.

"Uh Pinky?"

He deserved to be able to look for love- and her unhinged inability to see reality was keeping Brick from finding a girl he actually _liked_ – _wanted_ \- not to mention infringing upon his school work at times and… as his… co-partner… it was Blossom's _duty_ to rid him of such… a _distraction!_ And Blossom _would!_

She became engrossed in that lovely thought of hanging the wretch upside down from a flagpole until she agreed to leave _her_ Ruff alone (!)- Err… wait… in a counterpart sense of course- not in an err… not in _that_ sense of course- Brick was certainly _not_ err… her's- except in a counterpart way only and-!

_**Snap. Snap.** _

She blinked and his eyebrow rose even higher.

"Huh-? Wha-?"

"You kind of zoned out on me there." He chuckled. She felt her cheeks warm again.

"Sorry I was… thinking." She mumbled.

"I figured it was that or you were sleeping." Another deep chuckle. She folded her arms and flashed him another menacing look and buzzed her lips irritably.

"Jackass."

"Of course."

They had pulled in her neighborhood. Her eyes widened somewhat- she lived a good fifteen minutes in the _opposite_ direction he would have to take to go home and… oh. Bad Blossom… _baaaad._

"I'm sorry I um you know. In the rink?" She mumbled.

"Hm? Oh… yeah err it's no big deal. You were just err… tired." His voice lowered, "And… you still seem it no offense… how much paperwork or whatever do you really have left to do?" She flinched. "That bad huh?"

"It's my own fault. I feel behind because of what happened with-."

"Not for nothing I have a _very_ hard time imagining you would be held accountable for that- and if you are that's _bull_ and I'd have something to say about _that!_ "

"No, no Brick- it's not that I'm… in trouble." He growled. "It's… it just looks bad." She murmured. "I don't want my own lack of time keeping." More growling. "To… potentially threaten… the team's' reputation in the league… my sisters have just worked so hard and now you three as well- I don't want to give anyone in the league reason to suspect… we can't handle this… that _I_ can't handle leading a team... "

The growling ceased. "Who the fuck would _ever_ think that about you?" She felt her cheeks flush, it was such a small… almost...dare she say it...intimate tone. "Pinky you work harder than all of us…if anyone deserves her "cape" as you called it… it's you."

Her heart was pounding, he looked so sincere. So… so… she bit her lip.

"T-Thank you… Ru-Brick." He chuckled.

"You know… I don't really mind you calling me Ruff- it's payback you know." He snickered. She flushed more. "I do...kind of need to work on not err calling you Pinky as much-."

"Why?" She said far too quickly, his brow shot right up, "I...I don't really mind it… anymore...it's… kind of like a nickname… versus an insult you know… you give your… friends nicknames don't you?"

He looked astonished, "Well I mean yeah… a lot of times I do but… you don't _mind_ me calling you Pinky...anymore I mean?"

She shook her head, "No… in fact I...kind of like it…" She was an idiot. A fool. He probably thought she was some sort of insane stalker who-! His eyes were wide but then he chuckled.

"... Okay. I mean if you _insist_ I'll keep calling you Pinky." He smirked.

"Mm… must be _so_ hard for you I know." He chuckled again, a deep and husky chuckle and no… bad. No Blossom- it was very… very… Un… _unprofessional_ to… flirt with co-leaders…

And… especially with co-leaders… that were… interested in bringing some lucky young lady to a...carnival.

They pulled in front of her house, her empty house: both her sisters being occupied and her father working late again. So many reports… so many… he seemed to frown when he saw the darkened windows.

"No one home?" She shrugged and undid her seat belt,

"No, it's just me." His frown deepened. "It's not a big deal, Buttercup's at practice and Bubbles had an art society meeting- they'll be home later I imagine and the Professor works late at least once a week. It's… just a thing he does- he likes having the weekend with us so he...works through the week you know?"

His frown was still apparent, "I guess…?" He seemed deep in thought.

"I don't mind you know. It just… gives me time to work and not be interrupted." Her laugh sounded fake. She really was tired- but… reports. Just a few more hours and she'd be… almost there. "And maybe I'll watch a movie- " _Broken Glass_ " maybe- you know talking about it makes me want to see the original again you know and I haven't seen it in a while."

"Yeah, been awhile for me too." He agreed and tapped the wheel somewhat. Right… she was holding him up. He was probably itching to leave so he could… go pick up this mystery girl? Who was she, Blossom wondered- she was obviously beautiful, Brick was not one Blossom imagined to "settle" by any means- and she was likely very smart- hmm… well that didn't do much to minimize the pool now did it. Hmmm…

"Well… thank you for the ride Brick." _However unexpected and probably irritating it probably was for you_ \- "It was much appr-."

"What are your plans this afternoon?" He blurted out. She jumped slightly but then gave a side glance towards her house. "Oh… right we're already at your house- brilliant Jojo…" He muttered before he cleared his throat. "What I mean to say is what are you doing today...now?"

She blinked, "Um… work? I have ...work to do? And I'm going to watch a movie- I told you this already-?"

"Yeah I know just uh- I don't have anything going on… right now either and well I haven't seen it… I know you have work but I should - well I _want_ to see what it's all about because I'm your- A co-leader of the team and I should see it- and I haven't seen _"Broken Glass"_ in a while too so… err… would you wanna I dunno maybe-?"

"Would you like to come watch it?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

His cheeks seemed to flare up and so did her's but he nodded. Oh the connotations of that sentence! Bad Blossom! _BAD!_ The Professor would be _furious_ if he ever found out she had had a… male in the house with no one else home- he was a rather easy going man at times but he still had rules! And… but…

Then again… it was… Brick. He was… rather fond of Brick- for all his being a teenage male and all and it was Brick not… err someone like… David Graham… and really the Professor had had _no_ problem in the past with Michael being here before for example and… Brick… was similar in being they were really good friends and nothing more. And he had a point- maybe she really _should_ show him the…err… paper trail that followed the X' Team and… and…

_You are making nothing but excuses little fool._

She was nothing but a fool. Yes she was. He looked oddly sheepish. Clearly he was only pitying her for being alone in a big empty house and was being friendly and… fool. Little fool. She could feel her heart pounding- and she was holding him up! How dare she! He likely already had plans even though he'd brought it up first but he was only being nice and-.

Night Baron's " _Broken Dreams"_ suddenly echoed from his pocket then and his eyes narrowed, "Scuse' me Pinky." He mumbled. "What is it Boomer!" He snapped. "None of your business you nosy fucker, you have five seconds. Five- four. Three. Two-. WHAT!?-For the love of- you're kidding me right!? How the hell did he manage to break a-!?" A long suffering sigh. "No… No Boomer I'm aware it isn't your fault- No you dumb ass you're not in trouble… accidents… happen…" His teeth had grit. "How bad is it- calm the fuck down- I'll be right there. Yes Boomer I'm coming- tell Tweedle Dee to calm the fuck down- I'm on my way." He shoved his phone back in his pocket.

...Oh. Well… never mind then…

"Cripes- fucking- how the fuck do you even manage to-!" He rubbed his brow. "Sorry Pinky. Tweedle Dee managed to _break_ a shower head and the pipe that went with it." Her eyes widened. HE buzzed his lips "Damn it." He mumbled. "Sorry." He repeated again.

"It's not a big deal, its fine- these things happen."

He gave her a withering look, "No, most normal people don't trip and rip a pipe out of the wall trying to do some kind of stupid- karate move or whatever in the shower." He groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Lord give me the strength to not commit some sort of fratricide in the next twenty four hours." He mumbled, she frowned. "You can't blame me."

"Oh yes I can- he's your brother and you love him."

"Yeah well he's an idiot." Another grumble. She felt her mouth curl slightly as she undid her seat belt, "So… uh rain check?"

_What?_

She'd frozen, but he was looking at her still. Rain check? As in… a promise… to do it another time… as if he... _wanted_ her to… for them to-? Wait…

"…Yes." She found herself saying. "I…I'm okay with this." So okay in fact that Handel's _Messiah_ chorus was ringing through her head. Blossom was a terrible… terrible person. And a stalker. Morebucks had nothing on her… nothing.

He smiled then, "Sounds like a plan Pinky- now if you'll excuse me… I have to somehow figure out a way of cleaning up… a foot of water...from my bathroom… soon to be my living room floor because the idiots slammed the door shut instead of turning it off."

"...Oh dear." She murmured. His smile was somewhat forced.

"Yep, grand ole' time for me! So…" He looked at her oddly- oh yes… she was in the car still wasn't she. She hastily undid her seat belt.

"Yes. Water damage… can be… expensive."

"Yeah… it can….mess up the floor… and shit…"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah."

She still wasn't moving. Bad Blossom. This was ridiculous.

"Yes, well um good luck Br-Ruff." She murmured, and he flashed her another smile. Goodness he had white teeth.

…Whoever this girl was that he was planning on asking to the carnival had best remember how lucky a lady they were and they'd best _appreciate_ it too.

…bitch.

"But uh Pinky about Saturday- I have a shift at the garage but-."

"Oh, don't even worry about it- Michael will simply have to content himself being the only male is all. Nothing more." She smiled.

"Yeah…. But uh… speaking of this uh carnival… uh you know… stupid shit… thing… with rides…and midway… I mean to say I'm not… not… going… to… said event- why is this so difficult- um… okay." He cleared his throat. Why was her chest clenching? He tapped the steering wheel – oh! Yes! Right- holding him up, she was holding him up and therefore-.

"Like I said it's not a big deal Brick don't worry- I don't know what's up with the Norms lately, they're acting rather strange… well in Michael's case stranger than normal." He snorted and she gave him a small smile. "You should go before-." His eyes widened but he latched onto her arm.

"W-Wait! Uh… Pinky… listen. This… thing… at the common- the uh carnival… you know… being the third wheel would suck- I know this uh… so… and what kind of partner would I be if-... Well...shit I'm rambling again- brilliant Jojo." He buzzed his lips she giggled somewhat, he gave her another sheepish smile and scratched his neck somewhat, "So… what I mean to say is would you…would you…?" He was stumbling for words… odd. Unlike him even.

"Yes…?" Heart pounding. Bad Blossom. He probably wanted her to help him woo the girl as what partners and dear friends would do- he wanted advice is all- how to woo a young lady- and… such.

Night Baron rang out again and his face twisted before he slammed the phone in his ear, "WHAT!? ARE YOU AWARE YOU HAVE THE WORST POSSIBLE FUCKING TIMING ON THE PLANET YOU STUPID- Oh for the love of! Yes I'm on my way! No, do not allow Boomer to do that- because water and electricity do not merge well- basic science here- ugh. Fine- yes- gimme twenty minutes- because I'm halfway across town and I have to stop by a hardware store. None of your damn business where I am! You're already on thin ice as it is Tweedle Dee don't dig yourself deeper! Yeah- no I haven't and you _still_ owe me a new frying pan ya moron! - Just shut up and wait for me!"

She flinched on instinct from the wording but he slammed the phone down and then his head went in the steering wheel.

"Give me strength… whatever's up there give me _strength._ " He muttered. She patted his shoulder and he tensed but she stepped out of the car anyway,

"You should go save your house Brick- as you said electricity and water don't mix very well." She giggled again and he smiled wanly,

"…True. I guess… I uh-."

"Well, I should be going, I have lots of work anyway."

"You're not gonna watch the movie?"

She paused, "I gave you a rain check didn't I?" His eyes widened somewhat but then he nodded.

"…Yeah… I guess you did. So uh… rain check."

She nodded, "Rain check. Now go save your house." She waved and walked to her door but it was only until she had stepped in that she heard the car zoom away- goodness… he drove fast.

Her heart was pounding, her stomach was dancing and that foolish… foolish smile was threatening to split her face.

The door closed quietly behind her and she leaned against it- Breath Blossom. In… out…

In… Out…

"Rain check…." She whispered.

**-IV-**

Brick Anthony Jojo was _officially_ the biggest idiot in Townsville.

_You blew it. You had the perfect fucking opportunity… and you fucking blew it! Are you fucking proud of yourself moron! I bet you are! Rain check!? REALLY!?_

After what had been a grand ole' adventure somehow fixing a pipe Butch had indeed managed to snap in half because he was experimenting with a new "move" he'd seen on tv and he'd forgotten he had X' strength- shocker- Brick was now left alone in his room and… with his thoughts.

Though true to form… they were only on one person at the moment. He sighed. He needed to clear his head- he'd been in almost a fog even as he had scolded his idiot brothers to no tomorrow and both of them had retreated (fled) to their rooms after dinner.

He hadn't even asked if she'd wanted a ride… it had just kind of happened… was it really such a routine now it was almost like an autopilot? Brick was more or less human… and there was something about the sight of her sitting on his other side, calm and endlessly lovely- nonchalantly taking control of his music and… was it normal for Brick to just _really_ like the sight of Blossom Utonium in his car…

Probably not but Brick was a lost cause anyway so this shouldn't surprise him.

After all- the pure _fury_ he had felt upon witnessing that toad bothering her again- touching her again and that flash of fear in her eyes again had almost made Brick crave blood. Cripes, he could see why Believe had had such a hard time with the cretin- he was too stupid to know when to give up and to think with something other than his pitifully small dick.

Whatever, no fool was stupid enough to initiate a _third_ Rowdy warning.

So there was one problem solved at least but now… Brick had… another sort of job to do.

Because see…

Blackmail was one thing…But...The way that room… had gone quiet…and the look in everyone's eyes.

No see… something screwy was going on here. Something was going on in Townsville- and well…

Brick was going to find out what.

And if people weren't willing to talk well…

It was time to play dirty.

**[Download time remaining: 00:10:00]**

It wasn't like he had any other god damn choice!

_No one_ in that room was going to talk. He could already tell- Robin and Buttercup's reactions had said it all- and Mitch had looked genuinely mortified.

**[Download time remaining: 00:09:16]**

Did Brick _like_ having to resort to shit like this… being _reformed_ and all?

No. No he really didn't. And that was pissing him off too. But…

**[Download time remaining: 00:08:46]**

But… he had this feeling… this weird… feeling in his gut… something… something was wrong. Something… was up.

" _After all we all know what would have happened if our dear friend Believe hadn't been there to stop her…"_

Eyes… are red.

_Eyes are red… you're fucking dead._

Unless your name is Believe… and then somehow… you survive…

Because apparently… he _had._

And he'd stopped it.

Brick had seen those eyes. He'd seen that unstoppable force.

He'd even seen her sisters _cower-_ Buttercup Utonium had almost been _shaking_ despite her calm façade in that training room. Bubbles had openly hid behind his brother. And the norms' reactions… Robin taking those quick steps away from the glass- and Mike…

His fingers stopped their incessant tapping.

Believe… had reacted in a similar way as the others sure… but…

Now that Brick… looked back on that afternoon… when those eyes had flashed scarlet.

The Puffs and Robin… they hadn't been watching her… or even looking at her… so much as… looking at...

Mike.

As if he… should… would… _could_ do something… to stop her?

Why look to a normal human…? Believe was strong for one yes Brick would give credit where credit was due but… Believe was still….a normal human. A _normie._

No…No see…Something screwy was going on here.

**[Download time remaining: 00:07:09]**

In that mindset… Brick also had charge of this city- and its interests… were now Brick's interests. Brick took care of his own- Townsville had become Brick's responsibility in part…

Thus… it was his _duty_ as a… "Hero in training" (?) – "sanctioned vigilante (?) … He'd go with hero in training- that last title stung somewhat, cripes no wonder Pinky hated Tricky with all her being.

Talk about a slap in the face. Tch…bureaucracy- gotta love it: Saving the world before bedtime since practically the day she was "born" and she's still legally on the same level as a psychotic moron in a mask… with a conscience.

He scowled. There was _another_ mystery that needed solving. But one screwed up thing at a time for now… right now duty called to… get to the bottom of this odd secret… mystery… thing that was being kept from Brick and that shit didn't fly.

His eyes flicked to the screen.

**[Download time remaining: 00:06:05]**

He curled his hand in a fist before he dug out his book again- no point in just watching a computer screen: A watched file never downloads after all.

He flipped open that inky black cover with that paltry white speck that was supposed to be a human- nice symbolism there. One little man… versus a being of unspeakable evil and supposedly comprised of "living darkness"… whatever the fuck that meant.

He couldn't stop the shudder however.

That nightmare had been trippy as fuck. That's what he gets for eating fucking buffalo jerky before bed.

Trippy… horrifying nightmares about… repressed memories and… shit.

**[Download time remaining: 00:05:45]**

It was… strange but… Brick had honestly... forgotten all about that… that odd… conversation the two of them had had in the rink… that night- that had been real… he _had_ gone off like a fucking little mini stalker and followed her… and he _had_ found her… crying all alone in that dark room… sitting on the ice- sobbing and… just yeah…

Though obviously that was where the "repressed memory" or some shit had ended and beef jerky fueled "tripping" took over- where everything around him was swallowed by that… darkness including _her_ and then strange mystery voices whispering in his ear about nonsense like shadows and… challenges and…

_Her fate is sealed… her fate is decided._

Fate was an asinine idea. An idea stemmed from those too stupid to know any better. Those who would allow the idea of some "higher" force influencing and ultimately deciding their lives to decide how they would decide to spend said lives. Lazy. That's all that foolish mentality was deep down.

**[Download time remaining: 00:04:35]**

Life was not one to be spent wasting looking for some "escape"- "Fate" did not exist. Fate. Destiny. Bah.

A life was one of choices. Every choice one made… was what ultimately would influence the next. Only an individual had control over their own life… how it was to be lived… what they would do… and those choices only came about after analyzing the outside factors within that would affect them.

Choice. Not destiny. For every choice made… there was a consequence.

Every consequence… would lead to another choice. And so on and so forth. A constant cycle.

Choice. Consequence. Choice. Consequence. Rinse and Repeat.

**[Download time remaining: 00:04:14]**

" _Brick… help me…"_

His fist clenched tighter on instinct.

No. More. Jerky.

Ever.

Dream or not…

He _never_ wanted to hear those words come from Blossom Utonium's mouth… _ever again._ That pleading… petrified little voice just… no. No. No. NO!

… Fuck just… just read. Read the stupid book and don't… waste time thinking about stupid… dried meat induced fucked up dreams and shit.

**[Download time remaining: 00:03:59]**

He was at a good part at least. Some… abandoned village and some shit- he'd lost count of how many encounters this so called "lone warrior" had had with this… demon thing by now- but he was running out of book, surely he was near the end by _now._ He'd looked at the glossary- the so called "sequel" that was included in this edition was pitifully short- compared to this monster of an epic in Brick's hands.

" **Warrior- a duel between us is long overdue- I challenge thee to a final duel- one against one- one takes all- the other will fall. Do you accept my challenge?"**

Challenge…

He blinked… _Are you up to the challenge…?_

**[Download time remaining: 00:03:44]**

_Five summers chosen… thirteen awoken… eighteen… summoned._

**[Download time remaining: 00:03:14]**

What did that even _mean_ anyway!? Chosen? Chosen for what?

**[Download time remaining: 00:02:36]**

Awoken for what? Summoned for _what!?_

**[Download time remaining: 00:02:04]**

Cripes no more beef jerky… _ever._

**[Download time remaining: 00:01:58]**

Just… nope. Not worth it. Not worth the "trip" Brick would inevitably take and make him see crazy shit and hear...

**[Download time remaining: 00:01:51]**

" _Brick…"_

**[Download time remaining: 00:00:10]**

" _I'm scared."_

The beep almost seemed to echo- he jumped up.

The flat screen he'd found on sale shortly after Christmas- gotta love those sales really- was glowing with his screensaver- hoisted high above his desk.

Townsville High School's seal now glowed faintly on the screen.

His mouth curled.

_Bingo._

He dug through his desk again, and pulled out his latest… new toy that made being more or less a superhero with a steady income more than worth it. Seeing as he was now able to finally afford the small luxuries that inevitably had made Brick's life so much easier over the last few months.

Like this ePad for example.

Sleek, efficient and with just a few…minor adjustments the perfect hacking apparatus on the go. He pushed up his glasses once more- Townsville High for all its apparent splurging on IT security was still grotesquely obsolete in other areas- like record keeping.

He buzzed his lips and began skimming the endless archaic menus and subpages- breaking into the so called "secure" areas with a few listless keystrokes and commands- every computer system had trap doors- and it didn't take much to make a "skeleton key" if one would be thinking metaphorically. His worm made most of the "locks" useless of course but it was handy to have just in case.

Finally he found the motherlode- the student directory- every record of every current student of TVHS: Grades from Kindergarten and up; medical records; testing records; and the big one that Brick was after:

Disciplinary.

His eyes narrowed- of course however once again the pitifully out of date record keeping showed clear here: There once had been a time: About say fifteen years ago and such that whoever in charge of making the IT decisions or the organization system in general -likely that old hag who had retired the year before Brick's entrance into TVHS proper- but regardless of whoever it was, they had asked for the student records to be organized in the most single most _asinine_ way possible.

By _Class._ Then _Last Name_.

And of course also- because a search option would have made too much sense- the programmer or whoever had made this had actually gone with such an _asinine_ request and had thus had done the laziest and most slapdash job possible. It was a fucking mess. He sighed.

He hadn't been happy to make this discovery the first time he'd done this and it still annoyed the living shit out of him now. Fucking morons… no business being in computers.

Whatever, time for the swiping Olympics. Such was why tablets came in handy.

He flicked and flicked until finally he was past the truly monstrous class of 2012- cripes the freshmen class this year was utterly _ridiculous_. Of course a good chunk of them would inevitably either fail out, drop out, or leave the class in some other way- moving and such but still… six hundred and twenty students… that was more than a little ludicrous in so many ways.

2011 was at the moment a more manageable 485 students. And luckily the name he was looking for would be near the top… he just had to get past the forty-five or so names in front and… _._

_Believe, Michael E._

His eyes narrowed. Go time.

It had obviously happened at school- Pablo had more or less admitted he hadn't been very close to those in question back then- which meant the only time he would have seen it… would have been in school.

Therefore… if something had happened in school… between the bitch and Pinky… and Believe had somehow intervened.

It'd be here.

His file was nothing special at first though... the usual picture- ugh look at that mocking smirk: GPA: 3.82.

He raised an eyebrow.

Not bad. Brick's eyes narrowed again… but judging from that math grade however Believe had been in _no_ position to say no to Bricks' _very_ generous offer. All A's and then that nasty _C'_ marring an otherwise perfect record- year after year it seemed.

Pity.

His eyes skimmed the file until he finally found what he was looking for. Believe's disciplinary record.

…The fuck!?

His file was nothing but… but blacked out- what the FUCK!? Seriously every other fucking word was crossed out- completely- who in the-!? Everything… was fucking _blacked out!?_

Like it had been...

Sealed (?!)

This was a mistake. This couldn't be- there had to be-what the…fuck? He peered closer at the screen. Holy… shit.

The file didn't seem to end. For all of it being blacked out one could still see the sheer amount of different…incidents. He counted almost… forty… and that was before the kid… had even hit middle school!? He skimmed down and finally found the first entry.

**November 8, 1996: 8:00-1:30 PM**

_Student involved in X' incident. Powerpuff Girls intervention required. No further response necessary._

It was a long ass entry though after that initial blurb- a full two maybe three paragraphs… but everything was blacked out… wait… no… not everything…One word showed up quite a few times in the entry actually and strangely enough… it was capitalized… almost like a proper… noun? A name even.

"Patches…?" He murmured. "The hell?"

The list was ridiculous. How had this kid not ended up in jail yet- his record must have been longer than… his own.

Brick to be brutally honest only needed two hands to count all the incidents he himself had been in… well the ones he'd been technically caught… Boomer one… Butch… yeah one would need his toes for that one but…

Mike Believe's didn't seem to end.

He kept skimming up. Incident after incident- blacked out: only a few random words allowed to remain. Barrels. Chairs.

… Table (?!)

He left the Elementary level ones be- he was looking for middle school- another ridiculously long one caught his interest. This one was even longer than the mysterious "Patches" incident whatever that was.

**November 8, 2005: 11:27- 12: 02 PM:**

_Student intervened in altercation with two female students_ **BLANK & BLANK ** _begun on school grounds- ended off school property. PPGs on scene. Student suffered minor injuries but was brought to local hospital for observation overnight as was_ _**BLANK** _ _. No charges have been filed against_ **BLANK**

The rest of the entry was completely blacked out. He narrowed his eyes. There was a media file attached to this one but when he selected it.

_Access Denied:_

He blinked. That… was new. Okay then… time for his good ole'-.

_Access Denied:_

His eyes widened slightly, but… no… his algorithm was flawless! Nothing could-! He adjusted his glasses before he swung his desk chair around and started typing away- Okay… this should-.

_Access Denied:_

Clever fucker wasn't it. Hmm… well then: He stretched his fingers out and cracked his knuckles- No more Mr. Nice Rowdy!

_Access Denied: Administration level 3 or more required._

Level 3…!? Why the fuck would a _normie_ need level 3 level protection?! He drew back from the computer somewhat… this… was strange…

Why would… a normie's file… need protection at all?

…It was a glitch. Clearly it was a glitch. He grabbed the tablet again and started skimming down. A mistake obviously- no way would a mere normie's file be so blacked out everything was probably fucked up- his worm had probably gotten an old file or something- he clicked the entry after Believe's-

It was completely open. Accessible- He found another media file- a picture of some nasty graffiti this girl had sprayed on the 3rd floor girl's bathroom: apparently she and "Kelly" didn't get along and Kelly was a man stealing whore. Fascinating.

But her media files weren't protected.

He frowned more… this… didn't make any sense.

He clicked another. And another. Open. Visible. Why was Believe's then-!?

His eyes narrowed, he continued checking random files. C, D, E, F-. All the same.

…Maybe it was…wait… of course!

Mike Believe was a close friend of the _Powerpuff Girls_ \- obviously his record would be locked- security reasons. Maybe he was in the witness… protection program? Had he seen some X' esque event in his youth…? After all anyone remotely associated with the Powerpuff Girls would have be merited extra protection- obviously anyone affiliated in some shape or another with the Superheroes of this city would need to be protected in some form for the girls' sakes... He should have realized- brilliant Jojo- _brilliant._

He skimmed faster- G, H, I- J! BINGO!

And obviously any true _member_ of the X' Team would be-.

He sucked in a breath and almost dropped the tablet before he stood up slowly.

Boomer's dumb goofy smile beamed at the camera- Brick's eyebrow rose: A- in English this semester so far? Shit… not bad Boom…

_Note to self: Blueberry pancakes for breakfast Saturday._

For all his brotherly pride however…his eyes widened.

The Disciplinary record…

It was completely unmarked; minute as it was… it was still fucking _exposed._

This… This was wrong. He scowled- and practically slammed Butch's file open next. Same thing. … And that biology grade was unacceptable. How was Butch still allowed on the football team? Ugh. Sport politics. Whatever.

_Note to self: Start doing homework in living room again. Moron will come over for help like he always does._

Butch's disciplinary record however… was still completely exposed.

… This… this made no sense! The Tweedles were directly affiliated with the Powerpuff Girls! The _X Team!_

They _were_ the X Team! If anyone was going to be in some kind of fucking "protection program" or whatever it should be _them!_

Brick… was beginning to become slightly unnerved. He skimmed back up- he'd skipped his own entry but surely Brick's would- NO! The FUCK!? Completely- why were the Rowdyruff Boys unprotected but… but some _normie_ was _!?_ And hey wait- 3.999!? The fuck where was his 4.0 (!)… Oh. Right. Shop was only half a credit. … Fuck. Aw well more important things to worry about right now because this-!

This… this made no sense!

He scrolled down quickly- this made no sense. Brick didn't like when things made no sense! When things weren't logical! Why was Believe's file completely blacked out but the fucking _Rowdyruff Boys'_ weren't-! This made no… this made no sense!

It had to be a glitch…

Just… okay- here were the M's.

Jeez talk about a goody two shoes- Mendes hadn't even been late for school once- good for him he guessed and- the _fuck!?_ What the fuck Michelson!? Why would anyone in their right mind want to terrorize a hamster!? The fuck is wrong with you!? That shit ain't cool!

_Note to self: For all their horrible deeds in the past let it be known the Rowdyruff Boys never once targeted small animals._

A date however once again stuck out:

**November 8, 2005: 11:27- 12: 02 PM:**

_Student was eyewitness to altercation between_ _ **BLANK**_ _&_ _ **BLANK**_ : _Was seen carrying fellow student,_ **Buttercup Utonium** _out of area. Student suffered minor injuries- cuts and bruises. No charges against_ _ **BLANK**_ _have been filed._

... _Carrying_ Buttercup? Why would-?

Another file- labeled "witness statement" - but as soon as he clicked it.

Again. The same message popped up. He frowned. This… was strange. Whatever had happened… they were certainly doing their best to keep it a secret…

Security… glitches or what not aside- Brick had a new focus. Despite the efforts to mask this event- there were sure to be less "protected" witnesses. Brick just had to go through them one by one. The usual suspects were easy enough to discern anyway.

The twat's file was right below Michelson. But that GPA was… pathetic. Ugh… she really was a fucking idiot. Why him… why _him?_

Her "blurb" about the incident was however… no more useful than any of them.

**November 8, 2005: 11:27- 12: 02 PM:**

_Student was involved in altercation with another female student,_ **BLANK** _: Incident was escalated to an X' event. Direct intervention by PPGs_ _required. No charges filed._

Completely useless. However this one had two media files attached. Jackpot. No encryption was on the first- an image file. His eyes widened slightly and he whistled lowly.

The picture was definitely the remains of what looked like their middle school lunchroom: tables and chairs were strewn everywhere, on their sides, in piles- and what looked like a heavy light was haphazardly hanging only from its cables- like it had been… ripped clean out of the ceiling.

The place was a wreck. It had been more or less torn apart.

There had been…. A fight alright. Pretty nasty one too from the looks of it. Another media file was below it- but the moment Brick selected it the same message popped up. Level 3 access only. Same as Believe's. He frowned.

Whatever had happened… it was clearly supposed to be a secret.

Or the records were just fucking fucked up- again he had a _real_ hard time believing a normie would need more protection on his records than a fucking Rowdyruff boy! He continued skimming- there had to be witnesses- there had to be a file: something- no one… _no one_ was this thorough- someone must have missed _something!_

Snyder was next on his list of suspects Her disciplinary… record was slightly long- not as long as Mitch's and nowhere _near_ Believe's ( seriously in retrospect how had that kid not been expelled… if he was that much of a troublemaker?) - Her first entry however… that explained Snyder's borderline unhinged hatred of Morebucks… almost being framed for armed robbery at five… would do that he supposed… but… aha!

_BINGO!_

**November 8, 2005: 11:27- 12: 02 PM:**

_Student was eyewitness to altercation between_ _ **BLANK**_ _&_ _ **BLANK**_ : _Was seen aiding fellow student,_ **Bubbles Utonium** _out of area. Student suffered minor injuries- cuts and bruises. No charges against_ _ **BLANK**_ _have been filed._

The fuck… so wait a minute… hold on here… if he was reading this correctly… the… twat had somehow managed to incapacitate _both_ Utonium sisters- to the point Buttercup had to be _carried_ out and Bubbles apparently was injured too!?

… The fuck!? So how the hell had Believe managed to intervene!? What had the crazy bitch done!? Where was Pinky in all this!?

She must have been the other "Blank" in question… if Morebucks had managed to injure her sisters… she would have been in a wild rage- just like Brick would have been if his brothers were the ones injured- one had to take being the eldest seriously after all…

But what the hell had… what could possibly have happened!? He saw she apparently had a witness statement too. Shocker beyond shocker: It was "locked" too.

He skimmed down to the last… letter he needed. U.

_Utonium._

He shouldn't have been… but he was still shocked to see that both Bubbles' and Buttercup's files were completely open- no censoring or anything: and their blurbs were almost insultingly generic about the incident in question

**November 8, 2005: 11:27- 12: 02 PM:**

_Student intervened in altercation between_ **BLANK & BLANK: ** _Incident upgraded to an X' incident: PPG on scene: incident ended off School grounds. No charges have been filed against_ **BLANK.**

Identical. Both. No changes. As irritatingly generic as possible.

One option left. He hesitated. Pinky's serene smile looked down on him- almost as if she could _see_ what he was doing- hacking into "classified" info technically but… but it was for the greater good! It was!

… Locked. His eyes widened. Her disciplinary file… small as it was… was completely blacked out… just like Believe's.

And her "November 8, 2005" blurb was one of the ones completely blacked out… and it seemed to never end. It was one of the longest "disciplinary" blurbs he'd ever seen.

He frowned.

Someone… was clearly determined on hiding _something:_

But...what?

The encryption wouldn't budge. He grit his teeth.

" _We all know what would have happened if Mr. Believe hadn't been there to stop it."_

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

_Access Denied: Administration level 3 or more required._

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

" _Never piss off Michael Believe… it will not end well for you."_

_Access Denied: Administration level 3 or more required._

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

_Eyes are red…_

_Access Denied: Administration level 3 or more required._

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

_You're fucking dead…_

_Access Granted:_

His lips curled. Fucking hell. That was the worst firewall he'd ever fucking seen.

_Note to self: When all is said and done- copy this program and install it on own laptop and Pinky's as well._

He skimmed- albeit it slightly more eagerly than was dignified back to the "B's. He frowned. Broken into or not… all the text was still blacked out and fucking useless. He grit his teeth. Son of a _bitch!_ (Sorry Janey) – What the _fuck_ was this kid hiding!?

He clicked the media file under the November 8, 2005 blurb however and it actually started to load.

It was an audio file. The video… was fucking corrupted. All he saw was static. Fucking _hell!_

_CRASH_

" _Oh…Oh my God… Tweety get them out of here! Get everyone out! Go! Go!"_

" _What are you do- MIKEY NO!"_

" _Mr. Believe! Mr. Believe come back this instant! MICHAEL!"_

_CRASH._

" _MIKEY!"_

_Static._

He blinked. His jaw dropped. That…was it?

_That…_ was what was so fucking encrypted!? The FUCK!?

That wasn't helpful! That wasn't even- UGH!

…. Although… that shrieking in the background… even amidst what honestly sounded like a war zone… was Snyder's vice. And he was pretty sure one of the screams he'd heard was Michelson too.

Then he remembered those media files on _those_ blurbs…

_Witness Statements._

He found Mitch's first obviously. The "witness statement" in question… was another video file. This time in what looked like… he frowned.

City Hall?

The fuck…? Not the police station or the office?

For so called "minor" injuries…Michelson looked pretty beat up… and fucking freaked. His eyes kept darting back and forth and he wasn't really looking at the camera- he looked… scared. Then again he was what… twelve? Eleven in this?

" _ **Mitch, we just want to know what happened sweetheart- can you tell us?"**_

That was Miss Bellum's voice….which explained City Hall… but why were they at City Hall?

" _I… I don't really know ma'am we were… just… what about_ _ **BEEP! BEEP!**_ _Are they okay!?"_

Fuck… this was censored too. Well… whatever it was something at least.

" _They're fine Mitch. They're all fine, the two of them are in the hospital."_ Mitch seemed to jump at almost the same time as Brick watching it. _"Hospital!? Why is_ _ **BEEP**_ _in the hospital! What-! WHAT!"_

Brick frowned and took out a notebook. He jotted down "hospitalized." This whole "minor injuries" thing… was beginning to sound like bullshit. Something had clearly happened… something… big. That one audio file had almost sounded like a fucking warzone.

" _ **Mitch, it's just in case sweetie, I promise- your friends are alright, just… I need you to tell me what you saw okay?"**_

" _But… But… What happened why did_ _ **BEEP**_ _eyes go all red and stuff- she has pink eyes not red! Huh!?_ _ **-!"**_

So that was it.

This must have been the day it happened… the first… "Red eyes" incident. Cripes… Michelson looked fucking terrified… if not freaked beyond all measure. Crying even. But… in this case… Brick decided to give the guy a pass. An older brunette by Mitch's side- he was going to assume this was Mommy Michelson- gathered him closer to her.

" _ **I understand you're frightened Mitch, but please- tell me what happened alright. Start from the beginning."**_

The kid took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes before he spoke again.

" _We were eating lunch and hanging out and looking at Halloween pics and then_ _ **BEEP**_ _decides to come start a fight. The brat comes over and starts calling_ _ **BEEP**_ _all kinds of names and stuff- BC and Bubs kept telling her to leave us alone but she kept doing it- Robbi and_ _ **BEEP**_ _got really mad and told her to go away but then..._ _ **BEEP**_ _shoved them all aside, started yelling at_ _ **BEEP**_ _and then… um… I'm not gonna get in trouble for this right Mom?"_

The other brunette shook her head and preteen Mitch gulped before he continued.

_\- Okay,_ _**BEEP** _ _dumped milk all over_ _**BEEP's** _ _head and called her… an ugly… ice… um… bitch. And…then...the poor girl… just kind of started crying…. Like a lot._ _**BEEP** _ _LOST it- he just started yelling and calling the brat… every word in the book- I… don't think I've ever seen that kid that mad in my life… BC and me joined in… sorry Mom…I called her a bitch too… am I grounded?"_

Brick snorted somewhat as the older woman again shook her head and Mitch looked thoroughly relieved. Then again… he was eleven maybe twelve here it was hard to tell.

" _ **So you would say that this was instigated by BEEP then?"**_

" _Uh YEAH! She ALWAYS starts it! She's always treating poor_ _ **BEEP**_ _like garbage and we all know it's because_ _ **BEEP**_ _is jealous as heck of her but lately… it's just honestly gotten worse lately- it never stops, and now she's getting other people to gang up on her too! It was only a matter of time before…_ _ **BEEP**_ _cracked… but…"_

" _ **Go on Mitch."**_

Another gulp.

" _ **BEEP**_ _was just crying and crying and that was making_ _ **BEEP**_ _madder and madder- Robbi and Bubs kept hugging her and trying to calm her down- but she just… wouldn't stop. And I had to grab BC cause she wanted to… um…. You know… beat_ _ **BEEP**_ _to a pulp and_ _ **BEEP**_ _wanted to join in I think… but Robbi kinda grabbed him then too and Bubs had to come help me. So… no one was… looking at_ _ **BEEP**_ _for a second…and_ _ **BEEP**_ _just kept...laughing."_

Brick frowned more- his grip on the pen was too much- it snapped. He cursed. Fuck, there went his pen. Whatever, fucking… _bitch._ He could see it- he could see it clear in his mind.

Pinky covered head to toe in filth, sobbing- having been terrorized already for months: She could see her friends jumping up to her defense- even Mitch had apparently joined in. huh well then Brick now had some newfound respect for the annoying buck tooth- and clearly Believe had led the pack- him and BC both. The beeps were annoying… but from his limited knowledge of the events… he could discern who was who. The beeped "he" obviously being Believe. The other two "beeps" Pinky and Princess.

" _ **And when did any of you realize something was amiss?"**_

" _ **BEEP**_ _called BC a bitch… and… a… I know I'm gonna get grounded for this one so I ain't saying it but it was really nasty and everyone just yelled and yeah… the next thing we know… the table… is kinda thrown aside…and_ _ **BEEP**_ _just kind of stood there... and it was….weird."_

" _ **How so?"**_

" _... I...can't really explain it. But… it kind of… she was kind of out of it… something… was just… kind of weird Ma'am I can't explain it like I said but she was just… glaring and… it didn't seem like_ _ **BEEP**_ _… at all."_

" _ **Can you explain more Mitch? Please, this is very important."**_

He looked genuinely frightened at that point. He kept looking at his mother.

" _She… just didn't seem right… Ms. Bellum… I've known… them almost forever you know… and I'd seen… them all go at it…be at each other's throats… you know… being sisters… and I've seen her… fighting crime… and monsters… and… I've seen her… mad… but… not… not like this. She didn't say… anything she just…kept looking at the floor and then… she started… growling… growling like some kind of… freaking animal! It was freaky! BC was freaked! And she ran over to her and tried to make her talk but she just kept doing it and… then… she… made her… made her look up and…and...a-and…"_

Brick couldn't look away. This kid… was an annoying one-normally nonchalant and it seemed like nothing fazed him… but here was Mitch Michelson on this screen… looking scared out of his mind.

" _ **Mitch. What happened this morning- what did you see?"**_

He was shaking. Brick clenched his arm rest somewhat harder than he should have- he heard the _crack_.

" _Her eyes… they were… bright…red… and then she just… went off."_

" _ **This was the beginning of the physical altercation?"**_

A nod. Another gulp. Another _crack._

" _Yeah…_ _ **BEEP**_ _was so… mad I don't think I've ever… seen her so mad… it was… s-scary. BC tried to calm her down… but then_ _ **BEEP**_ _went and pressed some weird button on her stupid crown she keeps wearing and then her "super suit" or whatever just appeared out of nowhere and she goes and blasts a big hole in the wall and almost hit a bunch of kids and_ _ **BEEP**_ _just lost it then- They went after each other and that was it. Bubs and BC told us to get everybody out of there and jumped in to help because_ _ **BEEP**_ _was having a hissy fit and was shooting things left and right like she always does so they jumped in to help_ _ **BEEP**_ _\- so Robbi and_ _ **BEEP**_ _started helping people get out and stuff and then_ _ **BEEP**_ _yells at me to pull the fire alarm and go get Ms. Keane… because she's the best at handling… you know… X'...stuff."_

More like the only teacher brave enough.

...Okay that wasn't fair- Mr. Walter gave no shits- X' or not he saw a fight he was gonna break it: There was a reason Brick had respect for the man. He'd even broken up a Tweedle scuffle once for God's sake.

" _ **So you didn't see the actual fight?"**_

" _... I didn't see a lot of it… but when I got back with Keane… I saw Bubs… and BC… go down."_

Brick sucked in a breath. Say what!? The twat had brought _both_ Utonium sisters down!? How the fuck-!? Another sniffle and the brunette wiped his eyes again. Mitch did seem closest to Buttercup, he wondered about the history there sometimes- they seemed almost exact opposites. His eyes skimmed back up to the blurb- but the two were obviously close enough for the normie in question to have risked his own skin to get her out of what was apparently a literal "war zone" more or less at the time.

But who had-?

" _ **You saw BEEP throw her sisters then?"**_

WHAT!? PINKY!? PINKY THREW HER-!?

" _Y-Yeah… they… they were trying to pull her back… and… she just kept yelling and finally BOOM- she tosses both of em' like… they were rag dolls or somethin'- I saw BC hit the wall… and Bubs hit that table… and Robbi screamed and she and_ _ **BEEP**_ _went running- so I did too- and… I knew it was getting really bad then… so I just grabbed BC then and Robbi grabbed Bubbles and we ran for it."_

There was a missing person in that statement Brick noted. Apparently Miss Bellum did too.

" _ **And… BEEP- where was he?"**_

" _He made sure… we all got out but then... he ran back in. I was… with everyone else when Bubs and BC woke up and flew back in after we heard this big crash… but after that… we were all brought in the shelter so... that's all I know… But are_ _ **BEEP**_ _and_ _ **BEEP**_ _okay!? I know_ _ **BEEP**_ _was out but I didn't know_ _ **BEEP**_ _was too! What happened to him!? Can I see em'! What's-!"_

The video ended.

Brick slumped against his chair- So… essentially Whorebucks was more or less at fault here and drove Pinky into a red rage after she could take no more of the harassment which Brick could not only not blame her for in the slightest but he was going to make the bitch pay for it- he didn't know how yet- but he would.

Her checkbook wouldn't save her forever. Oh no- Brick was going to find a way… he didn't care how! She would regret _every single_ derogatory word she had ever flung in Blossom Marie Utonium's general direction- oh yes.

Brick would make sure of that.

But… why had Pinky… _thrown_ her sisters…!?

… Mitch hadn't seen the actual fight. He'd been off getting Miss Keane. Believe's records were useless. There had been no witness statements from the Utonium sisters. Only one other person had seen it.

He skimmed to the _S's._

Robin looked pissed. Grade A' _pissed_. She didn't look as beat up as Mitch had- but she was also copping more of an attitude than Mitch had been too- where the bucktooth had been almost cowering- Robin was simply _snarling_ \- the elderly woman next to her had a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she still looked just as angry.

" _ **Robin, I understand you're upset-."**_

" _You want to ask me what I saw- I'll tell you what I saw- I saw that slimy snake once again torturing my poor best friend, terrorizing her, which obviously the school does NOTHING about because of who's doing the bullying-!"_

The older woman gave Robin a sharp look. Brick sensed grandmother here.

" _ **Robin, it's not Miss Bellum's fault- just tell her what happened bubula."**_

" _Yes Bubbe… Sorry Ma'am- Okay… it was a usual lunch… we were all laughing and you know talking-_ _ **BEEP had**_ _brought in pictures from Halloween. The girls, me and_ **BEEP** _were the only ones that hadn't been invited to_ _ **BEEP's**_ _"Halloween Bash" and Mitchy has better things to do with his time obviously so we all had gone to the girls' house instead you know."_

… They hadn't missed much. Tweedle Dum still had yet to make it up to Brick over having _begged_ to go to that stupid party because "everyone was going to be there" and instead Brick had found himself cornered and trapped by a deranged stalker who had decided her first "boy girl" party was the perfect place to declare herself madly in love with him and… he shuddered.

No see… Boomer would _never_ make _that_ up to Brick. _Never._

" _When…_ _ **BEEP**_ _comes sauntering over and starts of course._ _ **BEEP**_ _doesn't pay any attention and none of us really care about her big "soiree" or whatever she called it because everyone said it su-stunk anyway. And well-being ignored apparently made her VERY mad- So_ _ **BEEP**_ _REALLY starts going after_ _ **BEEP**_ _then because she's her favorite target but_ _ **BEEP**_ _is just so used to it at this point that… I dunno she just… ignores it. It makes all of us mad but… she just says her usual to us. You know… "Sticks and Stones." -."_

" _ **... She has always been a peacemaker."**_

" _Yeah well not for nothing Miss Bellum, but it's not fair! But whatever-_ _ **BEEP just**_ _keeping going after_ _ **BEEP**_ _, and then she pours milk over her head cause why not! So_ _ **BEEP**_ _finally breaks and bursts out crying because something's gotta give you know and_ _ **BEEP**_ _goes NUTS- he's yelling, he's pointing, and BC is right behind him yelling just as much with Mitchy holding her back as best he could- I mean I wanted to take a swing at her too - Sorry Bubbe - but_ _ **BEEP**_ _was so hysterical I just.. I mean I couldn't leave her and Bubsy had no choice but to go help Mitch out- cause BC was just really upset and… well... "_

She had begun playing with one of her braids and gave her grandmother a long look, the elderly woman nodded and Robin seemed to take a deep breath.

" _ **BEEP**_ _… is… protective of… the girls… cause of... you know... "_

Uh actually Brick didn't. Enlighten him.

" _But he's… really, REALLY protective… of_ _ **BEEP**_ _… he genuinely sees her as his sister and… well I saw him… getting… mad. Like… the bad… kind of mad. So… I kind of… didn't have a choice cause I knew…_ _ **BEEP**_ _losing it would make everything ten times worse… so I ran over to him and… left_ _ **BEEP**_ _alone for a sec…I wanted to calm HIM down… so stuff wouldn't get worse and then… it did anyway."_

" _ **You saw the fight begin then?"**_

" _Uh huh…_ _ **BEEP**_ _called BC...the… C' word… and that set her sister off and well… that was that. Bubsy let BC go and the two of em' told us to get everybody out of there because the crazy twit had started shooting her… lasers or whatever and everyone was hiding under the tables and stuff so…_ _ **BEEP**_ _kind of takes charge….and starts yelling at everyone to go out the south door because they were all herding_ _ **BEEP**_ _towards the exit and then he yelled at Mitch to pull the fire alarm and go get Miss Keane. And… Mitch books it out- and me and_ _ **BEEP**_ _just… you know try to get all the kids out- because the 1st graders had our lunch too… and they were all freaking out and you know… Mrs. Twinsdale booked it out of there as soon as BC got up yelling and was probably hiding in the broom closet…"_

Brick rolled his eyes. Not shocking. Faculty with the exception of Miss Keane and a few key others (Mr. Walter among them) would almost _always_ run and hide versus do their jobs when an X' incident occurred on school grounds. There was a reason after all they as a whole were more or less called into every Green fight without fail and the cowering teacher who had discovered it- let either Brick or Boomer calm the raging beast while Pinky and Bubs had done the same with their own green beast- or Keane, Walter or the few other brave enough faculty members did it instead.

Either way. Faculty involvement in X' events was somewhat of a joke.

… But now he could see why Whorebucks setting off laser blasts willy nilly had enraged Pinky off more than usual. There had been _children_ in the room.

It had been a recipe for disaster. Start to finish.

" _ **Robin, I know you must have been frightened, but please try to remember- did you see when Buttercup and Bubbles were thrown down?"**_

" _... Yeah. I did._ _ **BEEP**_ _was… really acting weird- she was super… angry… but it wasn't… like normal… angry. And her sisters… they kind of grabbed her- started yelling over how she had to calm down- they knew something was up- and just… she didn't care- she was after that chick and no one was gonna stop her so… she kind of-. Threw… them both off her. It was… insane. Like… even BC… can't fight both her sisters at once… and_ _ **BEEP**_ _just threw them both off like… nothing."_

" _ **And this is when you decided it was best to get out as well?"**_

" _Yeah… Mitchy grabbed BC- she was out. And I helped Bubsy- she was kind of out of it- I think she hit her head, I dunno- and we all just kind of booked it… except..._ _ **BEEP**_ _wouldn't… he made sure we got out but… when someone tried to get him to come with us he kind of scooted under the guy's arm and ran back in- the girls… BC woke up- she was really confused and Bubsy was freaking out- and then there's this huge CRASH- so they go running back in but I was in the back of the line going into the shelter… so I was able to see them kinda tackle the stupid brat_ _in the sky and bring her down- dragging her with them and BC kind of throws her in the van and then…_ _ **BEEP**_ _… came out of the cafeteria… or I mean what was left of it._

Her grandmother was clutching her hand which had violently begun shaking. Brick's own hand was crushing the wood of his desk like putty.

" _ **Robin, please continue."**_

" _He looked like something… out of a zombie movie… he was… so pale and… he was stumbling- and he had this… death grip on her- she was totally out and was barely staying on his back- and there was just… so...so much blood… his nose was gushing… and the girls ran to him and got her off him into an ambulance… and then he just… fell down and I don't know what happened and please let me see him! Please! I know about everything! "Just let me see him! I won't tell anyone! Honest! I promise! I'll sign one of those "non-disclosure" agreements like on tv just let me see him!"!_

Whoa!? What in the- She was hysterical. Miss Bellum was hurrying over to the camera.

The video ended.

Brick stood and slammed the laptop closed, stormed over to his dresser and grabbed a hoodie- shoved it on over his head and jumped off his balcony.

Something was wrong. Something was screwy in Townsville. This was…

Townsville Central Middle School wasn't too far from here.

It was a long shot… but X' incidents inevitably left their mark. No matter the cosmetic repairs.

Something always remained.

**-o-o-o-**

Of course however on his leisurely flight through Townsville's pitch black sky- idiots were wont to take advantage of the dark conditions and try to be well- _idiots._

Case in point he heard what sounded like a car window being broken. Sounded like someone was looking to get a new car… for free of course. It was easy enough to find the dumb asses in question.

"Man hurry up! Before one of those X kids show up or something!"

"You kiddin? That'd be great- I mean those chicks man… all three of em'- specially the green one- aw man that ass." He leered. "I wouldn't mind being "caught" by her- you know what I'm sayin' man?"

That idiot was so lucky it was Brick and not Butch right here. Whatever- he slapped his fist in his palm and strolled over.

"Evening gentlemen." He called out and like clockwork the two froze and whipped around. He heard the tell-tale _click_ and he rolled his eyes: Of course- always had to put up a stupid fight. He looked at the gun with distaste.

"Listen punk! I ain't afraid of you- I know you guys are vulnerable to getting shot- that fine little redhead showed us that!" _Mistake number one._ "So why don't you back the fuck off Rapunzel!" _Mistake number two._ "Cause we ain't afraid of-!" _Mistake number three._

"Right. Okay then have it your way." He jumped in the air, smoothly missing the first "shot" and floated behind them. "Sure you don't wanna just surrender?" Another shot. Well he tried, okay then-.

_._ Something cold and metallic touched his skin. Pressed right against it.

Ah… there seemed to be a third individual. Of course there was.

"Hands on your head mother fucker." He rolled his eyes but nonetheless slowly raised his hands. "Ya know I think I recognize you- yeah- you're the guy who nailed Ronnie a few months ago."

"Six actually."

"Shut the fuck up- you know you messed him up pretty bad- and guess what fucker- Ronnie happens to be my girl's cousin."

"Is he now? Fascinating. Maybe he shouldn't have tried copping a feel on an underage girl then." He grunted when the pistol was pushed harder against his cheek. "You are _aware_ assaulting a super hero in uniform is a federal crime right?" He hissed.

"Tch- shut up I don't see no fancy shmancy uniform."

"It's called the hat mother fucker!"

"Hey! Don't you go insultin' my momma! Least I _have_ one- _orphan boy!"_ Brick inhaled sharply, his eyes narrowed and he felt the fire surge in his throat. "Whatever- hey Kev', Shawn- hold him- lets teach this punk a lesson for ole' Ronnie's sake eh!"

"Will do man." Brick grit his teeth as the two idiots lunged on him. Well… this was likely going to equal some pretty nasty paperwork… _Sorry Pinky._ He sucked in a deep breath- maybe a few licks of fire would give the message and no further violence would be needed-.

_CRASH_

He blinked- and the gun went flying out of dumb ass number one's hand and then the other also soon went flying- Brick elbowed the one he decided was Kevin or whatever in the stomach and he was released.

"Ya _know_ – there's just something just so _sad_ about what the pistol has been reduced to lately- it used to be an elegant weapon- the weapon of choice for _gentlemen_ even." Distinct _clinks_ echoed as the bullets fell listlessly to the ground- and the magazines themselves were airily tossed behind the masked vigilante. "And now here they are- just reduced to the tools of common thugs. Pity."

"Who the fuck are you-!?" Kevin, Shawn or nameless one with a fixation on some Ronnie snarled.

" _Me?_ – I go by the Trickster- here's the thing. You picked the wrong night to be a dumb ass- because I'm not the greatest of moods right now." He was swinging both pistols listlessly with his hands. "So here's the deal- you just let the Red Rowdy go on his merry broody way and we're done here- but if you _don't-."_ One of the guys rushed him.

And then went flying- Brick watched passively.

"That happens- whelp kiddies I warned em'- Jojo catch!" One of the guns went flying and Brick instantly shoved K, S, and R whatever the name was and lunged- he twisted it like putty before slamming it across the idiot's- who was _still_ trying to hold onto him- head.

_One._

The Trickster meanwhile having been ascertained as a threat apparently was double charged- Brick tensed and barely avoided a switchblade- cause of course the moron thought that was going to work- people were just so dumb!

One roundhouse kick- shit, good kick- he ducked another punch- another fist went flying and then they were back to back.

"Evening Jojo- fancy meeting you here." Brick rolled his eyes and dodged another punch.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing to you- awfully far from your normal turf aren't we Tricky?"

A crooked smile before another kick and they switched sides- left. Right.

"A guy likes to expand his boundaries Brick- seeing the same thing every day? Tch- how _boring_ is that? - On your left-!"

_Duck._ "Thanks- and just as an FYI you really ought to stay _away_ from X' turf- Pinky's not the biggest fan of vigilantes. Twelve o' clock!"

Another punch. Another damn good kick. Brick would give credit where credit was due after all. He may have been an unhinged moron… but he was a damn good fighter as well as being the aforementioned unhinged individual.

"Duly noted- I'll keep that in mind- but first-!" The idiots had apparently decided no sports car no matter how shiny was worth dealing with a Rowdy _and_ a masked psychic vigilante… but that smirk was getting more and more crooked- his hand shot out and the two fleeing idiots froze in place- "I believe you need to take out the trash eh Jojo?" He blinked and soon enough there was a sharp _crack_ and a handy telephone wire came undone and wrapped around the two before they were hoisted in the air. Upside down.

"That was unnecessary." He muttered.

"Yeah but it was _fuuun._ " Tricky snickered as Brick rolled his eyes. "So shouldn't you bring these losers in?"

Police sirens echoed.

"Ah never mind- well- be seein' ya." He gave a mock salute and swung himself up a handy fire escape.

… Brick ought to wait for the cops… explain the situation… but on the other hand…

… What they didn't know wouldn't kill them… and that would mean no extra paperwork…

He saw a black shadow above him and his eyes narrowed before he hopped up back in the air.

The cops swarmed the alley only seconds later and were more than a little confused as to the scene- one knocked out for the count and two others tied up and hanging off a roof- the cord effectively gagging them as well. They all were just scratching their heads- his mouth curled slightly.

Idiots.

"Well that was interesting." He flicked his gaze sideways and the masked man gave him a smirk of his own. "Not the best workout I've had but hey the night is still young." He shrugged. Brick folded his arms.

"Yeah? Give me a reason why I shouldn't be taking _you_ in as well?" He didn't seem fazed at all, as… he supposed Brick had to reluctantly admit- Tricky here really _didn't_ have much to worry about did he- one false move and _Brick_ would be the one upside down.

And the ass knew it. He didn't even bother answering Brick's question instead he flapped his asinine cape to the side,

"So, how is your Sleeping Beauty by the way- how goes Prince Charming's courtship- I'll admit to a slight curiosity." he said simply. Brick inhaled sharply,

"Fine." He said shortly, "Whatever, just don't cause any more trouble I got enough shit on my plate right now." Cripes. Of all the morons to run into. He didn't have time for this and he also didn't want nor need to be reminded of how much of a dumbass he was. There was a shuffle of fabric again and the insane idiot was suddenly next to him.

"Ouch. That bad huh?" He scowled before he flipped him off.

"Fuck off. I'm busy!" He snarled. The guy didn't look fazed in the slightest… he hated this guy. Yes, yes he did.

"Oho! Yikes- looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the doggy bed this morning." He snickered and Brick growled more.

"Listen you- I ain't in a good mood and I have places to be so-!" He paused. Oh for the love of-! What business did an _old hag_ have walking this late at night _alone!?_ God damn it- _why were people so stupid!?_

Obviously the oblivious crone didn't notice the guy stalking her either and was probably too blind to see the silver glint of the knife. He slapped his brow and jumped down.

"Fucking hell." He hissed. The ensuing screech wasn't surprising- but the loud _crash_ , followed by a manly "yelp" slightly was. The purse fell listlessly in Brick's hands.

Err…?

"Oh thank you young man!" He blinked and the old lady took it back.

"Uh you're welcome… but ma'am you really should stick to the street lights if you're going to be out this- you're not even listening to me so fuck it." She was already toddling along. He slapped his head again.

_Cripes…_

"You'd think morons would learn."

… Ugh. He looked at the smirking masked menace witheringly.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" He muttered. Another snicker. Ugh.

"Meh I'm bored- and I'm actually quite curious about Prince Charming's little dilemma." He stiffened. "Go on, let's hear it."

"What business is it of yours?!" He snapped.

Another belligerent shrug, "It's not every day a guy sees a literal fairy tale come to life. Color me invested."

"… It wasn't a kiss." Brick finally muttered and the asshole patted him on the back.

"Sure it wasn't." He flicked his cape somewhat, "C'mon, you look like something's on your mind."

"The hell do you care?" Brick did _not_ have time for this. He floated up.

"Well… I'm a nice guy- and you look like you're in need of a sympathetic ear or a nice knock on the head- but lucky for you I'm mostly a pacifist so..."

He snorted, "Tell that to my brother."

A snort, back "I warned him many times- do not insult my mother nor call me any sort of… clown and we'll have no problems. With all due respect- he deserved it."

Brick bristled but… couldn't argue with the wretch either. Butch's… ego had always been a problem… and his "baiting" habit was worse. One only had to look at the Green Puff to see the consequences of _that._

"Only _I_ am allowed to punish my brothers if necessary. _You_ don't have the right to make that call."

"...Ah. Right. I overstepped my boundaries then?"

"Yes."

An airy shrug, "Fine then, next time I wish to make your brother punch himself in the face for making an asinine or otherwise idiotic unhelpful comment I'll ask permission first."

"Better."

They fell into silence. … Technically Brick should be bringing this guy in- but he also didn't feel like being hung upside down by a telephone wire. He'd never seen telepathy this… strong before in anything but science fiction films- a single point of a finger and this individual could send a grown man Butch's size flying- and lack of height aside- Butch was a tank: there was a reason he was Townsville High's star tackler.

And this one here had reduced the X' positive football player to a mere rag doll- hovering in the air before another _flick_ and down he'd gone. All with a nonchalant smile on his deranged face. The sorry state of Lenny Baxter while in most part due to Boomer… had nevertheless not been aided by this individual.

Despite himself… Brick was honestly having a hard time calling this individual a simple…"human." - Butch's foolish "alien" theory… while ludicrous in principle… nevertheless couldn't be ruled out. And Pinky had mentioned "Paranormal Abilities" existed in Townsville… was this man registered on the SHL list he wondered… could they get access to it? Figure out who he was that way?

He was considerably younger after all than he had thought- Boomer's theory concerning him _maybe_ going to their high school… maybe wasn't so dumb after all. The voice distorter was cheap but it still did its job however and for all his "nonchalance" Brick could still see how tense the guy was.

Brick made one wrong move and he'd go flying and the guy would be _out_ of there.

And… Masked menace or not…Brick had more important things to focus on right now.

"Right… whatever- I have something I need to do- I'm giving you a pass don't get used to it and don't trash my city." He zipped back into the air. Fucking… hell.

The middle school was empty- dark otherwise but their February break was beginning next week: He dug in his pocket and pulled out a handy bobby pin- before he also pulled on a pair of gloves- no fingerprints. No evidence. Not… that he'd leave _any_ evidence behind whatsoever but…

Call Brick paranoid- the last thing he needed right now was to somehow give Pinky _more_ work to do… though it still irked him he'd been kept out of the paperwork loop for so long. Whatever- they could have a discussion about that at some point later on but right now…

He shuddered on instinct- ugh… these goddamn hallways. Bad memories. _Bad._ Walking on barely functional feet- and having the delightful experience of learning how fingers worked. Ugh.

Just… _ugh._

He paused somewhat and then smirked. Case in point to his prior theory- the dent was still there. _That_ had been a nasty scuffle between the Tweedles- Boomer's temper was well known after all- but even Brick had never expected the blonde to chuck his own brother headfirst into a locker.

Had to feel sorry for whichever poor kid was stuck with this one. He even saw posters and cork boards in different locations but his sharp eyes could still see the singed plaster from accidental bursts of heat vision, ice, electricity, fire and even just a badly timed victory fist in the air located behind them.

It was too late for even a janitor to still be here but the camera was a problem- he frowned… hmm… right at the cafeteria too- ugh.

But then the camera _clicked_ off and fell to the ground.

"You are aware that the renovation in 2005 was to completely erase any and all traces of the November incident correct?"

He jumped and whirled around- how in the-!?

"Did you _follow_ me!?" He snapped. The Trickster shrugged. "How the fuck did you even-!?"

"For a middle school… security is still pretty lax. Locks are almost insultingly easy to unlock. But I know what you're here for- and it's a waste of your time- Miss Bellum herself ordered the renovations and shit: there's not even a hint of the old paint even." He blinked.

"The fuck? Why?" There had been plenty of X' incidents in the past. Some involving the school. Hell the fucking high school had been the target of the sushi patrol in the past and all they did was slap new paint on and in the more extreme cases shut down a few classrooms for a few days to make sure they weren't death traps.

And those were _monsters_ \- monstrosities. Abominations. Annoying Sushi with tempers.

This… had been… not to be crude… it had sounded like… a fucking cat fight on steroids. X' steroids.

So… what made this different?

Tricky only folded his arms and led the way into the cafeteria.

"People called it the worst lunchroom fire in decades. Totally gutted it- destroyed it. You know." He said simply.

"Excuse me? Fire- that was no-."

He snorted, "The media will report whatever they're told to- and the only direct witnesses were children. Panicked over imaginative _children_. Who would the world choose to believe?"

Brick narrowed his eyes, "... You were there." He said simply. It wasn't a question either. A shrug. Even through the mask he could see the mockery oozing from the masked menace.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I have ears. And I have my ways. What do _you_ think happened Mr. Jojo?"

"Pinky and the crazy bitch got in a super powered cat fight." he muttered. It sounded even more ludicrous to say it loud. He almost didn't blame the guy for laughing at first but then he shook his head.

"That… could be argued… yes. So… what else do you know? Any specifics?" Airy. Nonchalant. Brick wanted to smack that fucking smirk off this shithead's slimy face.

He clenched his fists instead, "The records are completely-."

"Censored- if not encrypted to the point of near lunacy- and why do you think that is?"

"Because someone wanted to keep what happened a secret." _Dumbass._

"Correct _Crimson Fire_." The Trickster said darkly. "Those in question after all could be _very_ interesting to certain… individuals. It's a protective measure- good luck hacking it: Miss Sarah Bellum herself took personal interest in the locking of those files." He began to pace somewhat.

"I feel bad for you though- allow me to… fill in a few blanks for you."

"Oh well aren't we so _nice_?" Brick hissed. His sarcasm went unnoticed. Tricky only settled atop one of the tables and started idly twirling a finger- Brick was instantly sat into a chair. He blinked. A strange… wisp seemed to be forming around… the guy's hand… wait… huh!?

He would have shot up but he was held down in place. But… But-!?

"On November 8, 2005- during second period lunch- Princess Morebucks began antagonizing one Blossom Utonium- trying to get a reaction out of her like she always did." His voice was soft. "When initial insults didn't work… she played… excuse the irony… _dirty._ " His hand went up. "She would sorely regret that decision."

The cafeteria was suddenly… filled. Most of the faces… were blurred-. No one really looked familiar. It was almost… like a mirage.

But… the people in front of him- at a table in the near back… were unmistakable.

But this… this was…

_This is impossible._

Buttercup…. Or at least… a middle school aged Buttercup- shit had her hair really used to be that long (?) now stood in front of him and she was almost a raging _beast_ \- being held back by the buck toothed brunette and Bubbles. Mike was right next to her (braces and shitty hair galore) while Robin (with _pigtails_ ) had latched onto his waist and was pulling him with all her strength it looked like. But both of their mouths were wide open- _screaming- bellowing-_ and… it didn't take much to figure out why.

Because… there was the twat of the hour- hair an uncontrollable poof still because she didn't start artificially straightening her hair until high school… and there the bitch was- pointing and laughing at Pinky… covered head to toe in food, her head in her hands and she was…

_Sobbing_.

He felt his anger rise. Buttercup escaped from her hold and got right in the bitch's face: Bubbles for some reason having moved on from keeping her sister at bay to… Mike? Why the fuck would she even-? The yelling was still silent- but whatever word came next out of the bitch's mouth… set the entire group off- and they all lunged forward- Mitch even: But just as the report had… said- the crazy bitch set off her super suit…

And the blast hit the wall… just above the heads of a group of terrified little...first graders.

He sucked in a breath and looked at the masked menace… who… who simply kept looking straight ahead- hand still idly up- the strange wisp around his hand growing- was...was _he_ the one… doing this?

Brick looked all around him- at this… at this scene that… that should have been impossible! There was no scientific explanation for-!?

But then his thoughts died. And he simply stared probably with the same agog expression every single spectre in this room had.

Blossom slowly rose from her chair- tears gone. The chair in fact went flying to the side- and her sisters even Buttercup turned slowly around- Mike finally ceased his struggles with Robin and Bubbles.

And they all just stared.

Brick did too.

One silent step. Another. Then another.

The struggling ceased. Brick could almost feel the tension in the air at each… ominous step the Pink Puff was taking and Princess took another step back.

Eyes… glowing a bright… sinister… _Red._

She reached Princess and the two stared at each other- the laser shaking in her hands before the Pink Puff simply grabbed it…

And crushed it with one single flick of the wrist… before she moved on to the villainess- and threw her across the room in a single one armed strike.

He saw Morebucks get up- start railing again before flying towards them- Buttercup and Bubbles jumped into the fight: the cafeteria was in chaos but the Norms had indeed… it seemed taken the lead in getting everyone out: "Mike's" mouth opened and "Mitch" went flying past him out the door before he vanished.

The fight continued- the sisters tag teaming but another laser one Pinky hadn't destroyed came flying out- almost hitting another group of kids being hastily herded out by Robin: Brick wasn't surprised no teacher had come flying in: they were likely scared out of their minds.

It felt like hours… but it was only minutes Brick knew. From start to finish...the entire incident had been twenty five minutes long… twenty five minutes… of sheer… _chaos_. But through this…

Brick realized with a sinking dread… Blossom… hadn't said a single… fucking… _word_.

Kick. Punch. Dodge.

Rinse. Repeat. Morebucks was certainly yelling enough… but Pinky's mouth remained firmly closed. Coldly focused until finally the crazy bitch was brought down and thrown clear into a table- with such force it cracked even in the middle.

Brick shook his head, crazy bitch… shooting a fucking laser with little kids around- fucking… he froze. The Trickster still was impassive next to him.

Because… despite the fact… she was obviously down.

...Blossom still kept walking towards her.

One hand was grabbed. He saw Bubbles' mouth moving silently but frantically. She kept walking. Her other was grabbed with more force. The three of them paused- her expression was still blank- with a cold fury despite those burning irises.

The bitch struggled back up- her mouth opened again. The sisters were still frantically trying to pull their big sister away- but then just as he saw a buck toothed brunette and a younger Keane come running in the room.

Bubbles went flying one way into the table just next to him- Robin screamed and ran over - Buttercup slammed into the back wall and crumbled to the floor. Mitch practically did a hurdle jump over a table to reach her: Both of the Puffs were unconscious as Miss Keane

His heart began pounding as the Pink Puff lowered her arms- where she had just _**thrown both her sister**_ _s_ off her like she was flicking a fucking _mosquito_ off her arm.

… Bubbles and Buttercup's reactions in the training room… suddenly made… sickening sense.

She was enraged. Her eyes were getting a brighter and brighter _Red._

_Eyes are red…_

"You're fucking….dead." He whispered.

The image froze. He blinked. It was almost like… a paused movie screen. But it was… all around him- like the training room only…

_Real._

Brick realized his legs could move again as suddenly the scene vanished- melted away like the training room and the Trickster's hand lowered. He was breathing hard and Brick saw a line of red under his nose though it was hastily wiped off.

"...H-How…" His whisper was hoarse. He was so shocked it was a miracle he could talk to be brutally honest. He took a deep breath- and then another- his hands were shaking. "How… the… _fuck_ did you-!?"

A short laugh, before another swish of his cape. "You called me a telekinetic- a _psychic_ even- and… yes you're correct. That _is_ one of my "paranormal" ability- and before you even try- don't try hacking into the SHL records-you'll be thrown into prison faster than you could even close the window." He flinched.

"But you say… it's one." He murmured. "What's the...other?"

A sly smirk. Another _snap_ of fingers and Brick jumped back.

Before he blushed. He couldn't help it.

That… skirt was a fucking gift from the Gods and… Jesus Christ- he shot up shakily, the wispy form of Pinky vanished however before he could take her hand.

His breathing was hoarse.

The Trickster chuckled and strolled in front of him.

"You call me a psychic but….well don't we look pale." He dug through his pocket (?) - Capes had pockets? - and pulled out what looked like run of the mill straw- before one flip of his fingers and he was suddenly holding-.

Brick staggered backwards and clutched the nearest definitely _solid_ thing behind him for dear life. Tricky waved the fan idly. "What? It's hot in here- go on." He held it out and Brick backed away from it. "It won't bite. Go ahead. Perfectly safe I can assure you. Unless you're too scared-." That smile was unhinged. He grit his teeth and snatched… the fan (!).

"... This is impossible." He whispered. A slight wave and it… it was a fucking _fan_ but… but it was a straw too! Huh! But- what!?

Another sharp laugh, "God Jojo you're white as a sheet- sit down man I'm not lugging your ass home cause you pass out on me." Another chuckle and Brick slumped in a chair.

"H-How….?" He croaked.

Another shrug, "The mind… is an interesting phenomena Brick. What you think you see… feel… touch… taste, smell and hear... Is all a result of the human mind. What makes you think that simple straw is now a fan? Is it how you're holding it. How you can feel the ridges from the paper. The air that flows towards you as you wave it. You know it's a straw… but your eyes are telling you a different story aren't they."

He nodded. Then he remembered. "Just like the gasoline…" He murmured.

A short nod, "Sorry about that- but I had a feeling you three when you realized I hadn't A'Xed you would immediately attack and refuse to listen unless I gave you… reason to pause." He sounded sheepish. "I _am_ sorry for that by the way… but you have to give me some kind of a break… I was being called a terrorist on national television."

Brick scowled but nonetheless… inwardly supposed the guy _hadn't_ had much choice.

The fan was still solid in his hand. He could feel the ridges of the paper, the wood of the handle… he could even hear the crinkle of the paper and a slight breeze hitting his face. This was… how…

"You're saying… this is… a straw." Brick murmured. He knew it was a straw. He'd seen it in the guy's hand before a flick of his wrist and… this was now a fan. But… how did?

He nodded shortly and took it from Brick's limp grip. Another flick and there the straw was. He handed it back and Brick took it listlessly.

"The mind can be tricked." He murmured. "The senses can be fooled. What you think you see… isn't what you're really seeing. But your mind _thinks_ it is: And well… "He gestured towards the straw.

"I can make anything appear as something else- manipulate the light and make you _see_ something- touch something- your brain will think it's real. How do you know it isn't? Or in that moment… if it actually _is_?"

Brick said nothing and the Trickster grinned before he snapped his fingers and the straw returned to Tricky's hand- another flip and there was the hand-another… and the fan became more elaborate. - One more… and there was the straw.

"Most people call me the Trickster, you've called me a psychic but as for me… well…"

One more flip and that straw became a _cane_ and he _leaned_ over it like a fucking cane as he grinned like a fucking… how in the… how… but… Tricky only chuckled more.

"I prefer the term… _illusionist._ "

**-o-o-o-**

When it came to things… however fantastic… Brick had always prided himself on having an explanation ready- a _scientific_ explanation.

But as he followed this masked menace out of the middle school and up to the roof of a nearby building- fire escapes apparently came in handy… Brick's mind was only coming up blank.

Illusions… Had that entire scene in the cafeteria… Been an… _illusion?_ Something… something created by this individual- a manipulation of light combined with Brick's senses to make it seem

… _Real?_

It had been exactly like the training room. Only- he couldn't touch that scene- only watch… but the fan in his hands had been startlingly solid- did Tricky… have limitations then?

… Of course he did. As soon as he had left the area after their… encounter with the gasoline… all that had been left were Styrofoam cups blowing listlessly in the breeze...

But it was instant. Just like his telekinetic abilities he had full control over these… illusions as he did with the physical objects he was throwing around like toys- but… _how!?_

Brick had heard of telekinesis… had seen examples but never to this extent on television- upon researching the SHL for example there were plenty of individuals who possessed this ability… somewhat…

But never to the extent of Tricky here. And never with the nonchalant sort of ease he possessed. Most of it took intense thinking- intense concentration- for Tricky all it took was a flick of his wrist. Split seconds.

One moment it was a straw. The next a fan. The next a cane.

And now…

Brick touched the straw in his pocket thoughtfully- a _souvenir_ the ass had called it so cheekily.

He would obviously examine it. Look for anomalies… but… he had a distinct feeling he would only find a run of the mill… cheap Cost Smart brand drinking straw as the end result.

It was… incredible. Brick didn't use that word lightly. His team's abilities-growing as they were as they aged and began experimenting with different combinations and such… that was a term worthy of the word… Pinky's ice skating and sheer devastating beauty as she danced upon the ice… that was the epitome of the word.

But…it was the only… word he could describe with what he was seeing tonight.

His mind ran wild with questions. Could he only manipulate physical objects… or could his illusions work on organic matter? Could he make solid objects from "air" or did all of them need a "base" like this straw or a cup. Was that cape filled with random objects or something? If he ripped it off would he find pockets filled with straws, cups other things- other "bases" for his illusionary sculpting?

And what had… that scene in the cafeteria been then… had it been real…?

… Or was it simply a manipulation of Brick's mind?

Tricky was being irritably silent. Usually Brick couldn't get the ass to shut up. Now he had fucking _clammed_ up.

"Where are we going?" Brick grunted.

"You'll see."

Roof after roof. The guy was apparently a champion of the sport of parkour. Up a fire escape. Over a few AC vents- despite a few stumbles… the guy did seem to be somewhat of a klutz and Brick had to save his sorry ass from going through a glass roof of some hotel pool at one point…

They finally stopped at what was one of the higher points of the East side of Townsville. He frowned but the Trickster waved him closer to the edge.

… If he was trying to kill him… bad idea doing it this way Brick could float dumb ass.

"I ain't gonna push you. Just… C'mere a sec there's something you need to see."

He rolled his eyes- ooh how _mysterious_.

He followed the leather gloved finger to what looked like a large building in the distance- he squinted- looked… pleasant.

That was sarcasm- the place looked fucking creepy. And deserted- and Brick… got a weird feeling from it. He shuddered. Tricky snorted though it sounded grim.

"My thoughts exactly." He said quietly.

"What is it?"

"Before 1986? Carmie's Chewies main manufacturing plant… circa 2002… now a quarantine zone."

He blinked. "Quarantine?"

A nod. "Quarantine. No one gets in. No one is even allowed _near_ it."

"Why? What was some kind of radioactive candy monster released from it or something?" He snorted but Tricky was deathly serious. No more mirth. No more games.

"No. No one knows why. Well… that's not true... "He murmured. "Three people do."

"And who might they be." Brick scoffed.

"Bubbles Utonium, Buttercup Utonium… and Blossom Utonium. The Powerpuff Girls."

The breeze blew slightly, that weird feeling creeping up Brick's neck was only growing worse.

"... Something happened there I take it."

A nod.

"I don't suppose me simply asking will get me anywhere."

"If I knew… I'd tell you. I can assure you of that… but I can tell you this… whatever happened that night… it's still happening now... "

He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"There's… kind of a ghost story… Involved with that place… you ever hear about the thirteen steps?"

He frowned, "thirteen steps?" He nodded. "That's just a stupid story." He scoffed. Tch. Fool.

"Sure about that? Rumor has it that place has a basement… twelve steps in all- that's all it takes to get down there… but sometimes… there's one more. But when you touch that step… it's too late… you're never seen again."

He rolled his eyes, "I think you've watched too many horror movies."

"It's not a joke Jojo- there's… weird shit that happens there." He scoffed, Tricky frowned. "I'm serious!"

"So am I! It's just a stupid urban legend- I heard it years ago at a stupid Halloween party. It's just a stupid story designed to scare children. Very _young_ children to be precise."

This was ridiculous. Fucking hell- Brick was not about to stand here and simply-.

Tricky scowled, ""Then explain Candyland." he said quietly.

...What?

"Excuse me?" Was he trying to be fucking funny? "What the fuck does an asinine children's game have to do with-!?"

"Candy Land… in other words that's the name of an X incident over that happened in 2002. That's the incident Brick… that left Sleeping Beauty… with her nasty little souvenir." He bristled. "You know the one I'm talking about."

Of course he did… but how the fuck did-!?

"How do _you_ know about that?" Brick snarled and whipped around. "Are you fucking _spying_ on us- fucking spying on Pinky- listen you- I don't give a flying fucking if you fucking throw me off this goddamn building!" He grabbed the scruff of the guy's collar. "But you stay the fuck away from Blossom Utonium- you fucking hear me! If you're fucking spying on her then so fucking help me-!" He roared. A hand went up and Brick found himself thrown back- landing on his ass. Tricky adjusted his collar nonchalantly. Brick scrambled back up- teeth grit a snarl in his wake. The gloved hand went up.

"Whoa there! Down Boy- I have my ways of knowing my information but I can assure you it's done out of concern. You should know better than anyone Blossom Utonium has her secrets… and sometimes she really shouldn't be keeping them. But I already told you… we're on the same side Jojo."

"And I'm supposed to just take your word for it?" He hissed.

"That would be nice… but you and I both know you won't. And I understand that. You're trying to protect your Sleeping Beauty. I respect that. But listen to me Brick Jojo- there's something screwy… going on in this city… something… big. And… I intend on finding out what… with or without your help." He folded his arms.

"And you actually think it has something to do with that asinine story?" Brick snorted. "Are you deluded?"

"Not a believer in the Supernatural? Despite everything you've ever seen?"

"Shocking as this may sound… all of the so called "supernatural" events you're talking about… all have a reasonable scientific explanation- some details aren't clear but nonetheless what _you_ are talking about is nothing short of lunacy." He hissed.

"So your rebirth has a scientific explanation then?" He snarled back. Brick stiffened.

_You are no longer of any use to me._

He clenched his fists. "As I said… your conclusions are that of a lunatic. I think we're done here." Brick said quietly.

The smile was forced almost mocking but the Trickster nonetheless backed away slightly, "Seems we are… for now." He snickered however, Brick grit his teeth. "I hope you won't mind though- one more piece of advice- just a parting gift from me per se."

He only scowled as Tricky's smile grew wider.

"Yeah what!" He snapped.

"See… it seems to me your little dilemma with your Sleeping Beauty… the one you're being all broody and mopey about… would probably be aided if you stopped blaming yourself for what happened with Morebucks."

He stiffened,

"How the hell do you-!?" How the fuck did he-!?

"Well seeing as you just admitted it to me by that statement." Brick bristled and scowled more. "And _everyone_ in the city knows what happened no offense- it's fucked up and seriously unfair but you should realize it's not in any way _your_ fault and I highly doubt she blames you either. The two of you just love to play the "blame game" only instead of on others you pile it on yourself. Really not healthy just saying."

"The fuck do you care anyway…" Brick mumbled. Another snicker.

"Like I said… _invested:_ How can I not be after witnessing a literal fairy tale." He shrugged.

"It _wasn't_ a kiss!" Brick hissed.

"Keep on telling yourself that Brick… you just keep on telling yourself that. We'll be in touch- see ya."

"And why the hell should I-!"

He paused and turned slowly around, "Because like I said Brick- I intend on finding out what the hell Candy land is...and just what happened to Blossom Utonium that night." Brick clenched his fist again. "With or without your help." It was a poisonous hiss and one more flip of that stupid cape and down the fire escape the asshole went- though… another _flick_ and suddenly…

Brick jumped back.

He was gone.

Vanished… poof…

… Or was he really gone?

… Or was it just another illusion… of him being gone.

…Candy Land.

Bah.

As if Brick believed in some kind of stupid ghost story.

_You are no longer of any use to me…_

His fist tightened.

As if Brick… Had time for such nonsense.

**-IV-**

_One step, two step, three step- four._

_Wait until you don't see the door._

_Five step, six step, seven step, Eight._

_Better stop before it's too late._

_Nine step, ten step, eleven:_

_Better hope the clock's not past seven._

_Cause Twelve steps go down but if there's a Thirteen_

_Then never again… will you be seen._

**_-IV-_ **

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

 


	12. Act 4: Illusion part 3

**-IV-**

It was heavy on her face- she wanted nothing more than to rip this shroud or whatever off but… once again her hands were frozen. Her feet were frozen in place. She heard the footsteps again.

**No...not again…**

_**My soul is yours…** _

**I don't want it.**

_**Never… Never forget that.** _

**How am I supposed to… when you won't leave me be…**

_**Wait for me… just… just wait for me!** _

**Why me! Why do you want me to wait for you!? What do you want!? I. DON'T. KNOW. YOU!**

She felt her fingers twitch of their own accord- it was her chance- her one chance- she shoved with all the strength however limited in this reality she had and she felt him stumble backwards.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

Her voice was strangled- desperate- the rain only seemed to grow stronger- darker- blinding even. Was it the rain on her cheeks- or was it the tears running down from her eyes. The footsteps drew closer again. She took a step back but hit something solid- a tree? A wall? She couldn't see. She couldn't see anything and her hands were frozen to her sides again.

The touch was slow- lingering- she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to turn her head but couldn't move.

"Please leave me alone… please… you have the wrong… person… I don't… know you." She whispered.

_**Yes you do…** _

"No… No I don't… please… p-please… you're s-s-scaring me… just...just leave me be!" Her knees began to shake, she felt hands on her shoulders and her spine tingled with that feeling of rising horror… and alien longing that seeped through her at his briefest touch.

**I...I don't know you….**

**But I do… I do know you…**

**And it… scares me…**

**Please… please just… just leave me alone…**

**I'm...I'm begging you…**

**Just… Just…**

_**Wait for me…** _

**NO! I. DON'T. KNOW. YOU!**

… _**You do."**_

"No… No I don't" She whimpered. She felt his slicing cold breath in her ear and she sucked in a harsh gasp.

_**...You will.** _

**-o-o-o-**

Blossom slapped her hand over her mouth as quickly but as quietly as possible to swallow the scream- her cheeks were wet with those unbidden silent tears and her limbs felt heavy but she nevertheless managed to make herself move this time.

Both Bubbles and Buttercup were sleeping contently, Bubbles wrapped up in Boomer's oversized sweatshirt and Buttercup's bed lines completely askew as her leg shot up straight in the air and her arms were spread out - overtaking her entire bed. She felt herself smile a bit.

At least… at least they were safe. She didn't let her feet touch the ground so she could avoid making noise and carefully scooped up her music box- pitiful and sad as it was, she settled into her usual spot on her window seat- the tiny tune wafting around her- filling her with much needed images of those who mattered and not…

"There's no such thing as ghosts." She whispered. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

_My soul is yours…_

She bit her lip and buried her head in her knees.

"There's no such thing as ghosts… there's no such thing as ghosts… there's no such thing as ghosts."

* * *

**Act 4: Illusion**

**Part 3**

* * *

Brick blinked. Blinked again. And then did so for a third time. Nope… it was still there. Mr. Walter folded his arms in front of him.

"You're kidding… right?" Brick said slowly.

Walter bristled, "No. What's wrong with it?" Oh God he was serious.

"... It's in two pieces." More like three and a half really but who was counting really? What with the giant hole smack in the middle of it- so.. Could one count it also as _four_ pieces?

"You've fixed worse." There were still remnants of pufferfish quills in the seats. Which also smelled… of fish. And rot.

"I've fixed cars that have been stepped on… not shish kabobed. _"_ It reeked. Brick was going to hurl. Walter only kept mumbling and shifting his feet slightly. Brick grabbed a thing of air freshener and hurriedly sprayed it everywhere. Didn't do much… but the air was now slightly breathable. The red Rowdy quickly fanned himself idly with his hat- sent a silent prayer to the automotive Gods, and rolled his sleeves up.

"Okaaay- well seeing as my very existence is supposedly beyond most scientific justification I guess we can fix the equivalent of an automotive kabob ."

"Is the sarcasm necessary kid? Seriously- it's just a car." A very _familiar_ looking car….

Ugh… the things Brick did for this man. Spending his February break in a crowded garage.

Then again… Brick's no nonsense shop teacher was one of the few adults in this city Brick could find he genuinely respected on a more than… superficial "respect your elders" way and indeed made Brick's albeit tiny list which was in no particular order:

Professor John Utonium _-_ For… obvious reasons. His daughters not included in that equation though… the guy… while _slightly_ high strung at times… was fucking _brilliant_. Bar none - _easily_ the smartest man in Townsville and if _anyone_ could figure out what had mutated the fucking sushi… it was John Utonium.

If only… Brick could be one hundred percent sure this same man _wasn't_ going to drug him and ship him off to Antarctica… penguins _really_ didn't seem all that appetizing…

Then there was Miss Sandra Keane- Again, this was also obvious but even if she _weren't_ Brick's vice principal on paper- true principal in reality- this lady… had nerves of steel. She had no fear of _any_ of the X' laced individuals under her jurisdiction from 8-3. Oh no. None. And thus… they all had a mighty respect for _her._

The fact also this woman being more or less the Powerpuff Girls' "mommy", was devoted to her "daughters" and even looked out for Brick and his brothers _and_ could potentially-maybe successfully convince an overprotective A'X needle wielding Daddy to _not_ ship Brick off to see the penguins if and when the time ever came… was another plus in his book.

One… was a...slightly _unorthodox_ choice Brick would admit and probably would surprise most if not _all_ people and that… was Janey Believe- Oh sure… this tiny brunette with a slight southern drawl and big smile was nice enough… but God help you if you got her mad. He could see where the hockey player's… short temper came from: And Brick had seen this tiny baker wielding the ever there wooden spoon like a mighty sword- chewing her son out for being a wise ass or _anyone_ for that matter she saw being rude, crude or a genuine nuisance in her bakery. She had had _no_ problems chasing out that one reporter who had just _refused_ to leave him and Pinky be one afternoonafter the… Collector incident for example…

" _You get your sorry behind out of my bakery you hear! You leave these poor kids alone! I mean it! Git! I catch you near lil' Blossom or Brick again and I'll tan your sorry hide from here all the way to Honolulu! LEAVE. THESE. KIDS. ALONE!"_

" _O-Oh dear, Janey… please that's not necessary Brick and I are fine really-Right Brick! - O.. Oh dear- not the spoon…"_

" _What… the hell-?"_

" _...Never… piss off… my mom Jojo._ _ **Never.**_ _"_

Duly noted and thus Brick had learned not to misjudge tiny ever smiling bakers. That spoon man… that spoon was scary.

And last but not least in any sort of way of course there was Miss Sarah Bellum and the Mayor of Townsville: For obvious reasons as well… but even Butch shut the fuck up when that piercing blue gaze centered on him during press conferences and a slight clearing of a throat would practically make them _all_ sit up straighter. That woman… was _scary._ The Mayor could wear the hat and worship the pickles… but _everyone_ knew who ran this city and _everyone_ knew who the X' Team ultimately reported to. One could bet their ass Brick respected her…

Or she'd have no problem _making_ him respect her.

And of course James Walter, a burly, hard muscled, dark skinned, bearded man who possessed an air of authority that was undeniable, whose booming voice would make even Brick drop his work and stand to attention whether it be in the classroom or the garage and who looked liked he could _easily_ snap any non X' individual in half was also a member of that exclusive club and pretty high up there too.

Even though despite his "tough" appearance… the guy was a total sap. Well… okay that wasn't true- Brick had seen this man _jump_ into many a student scuffle before- _including_ the Tweedles (!) - his students were his priority from 8-3, Monday through Friday… but unlike most of the other teachers in that joint…

Mr. Walter...gave a damn about his students _after_ the bell rang for the day too.

The Stanford University alumni had taken Brick under his wing- ignoring the fact he was a Rowdyruff Boy and was "toilet scum" he'd instead taught him more or less how to _build_ a damn car from the ground up…had aided Brick in getting his license even after said car was drivable again and… who had taught him to drive in the first place even…

Mr. Walter had also been the one who had finally… gotten Brick to pick up the wrench...again per say on his...own violation when Brick had been ready to give up because… never mind. Nope. That was all over. Focus on the now and performing literal automotive miracles.

Brick… owed a lot to him. Even though the bastard had also reported his as he termed it "deplorable" eyesight to the school and thus Brick had been _forced_ to get the stupid fucking glasses. _Traitor._ Brick still understood how debt worked. He owed the guy.

So thus- here Brick was in a garage working on yet another "project" - Because the guy was also determined to be "Super Walter" - Using his talents to aid the city and save the day one totaled car at a time-Fixing some of the worst and so called "hopeless" cases after Monster attacks or "supernatural" events in general usually when their insurance would refuse to even touch them. Working "off the clock" or even bringing them to the school garage - some kind of loophole or something- them being "donated" or something for educational purposes- it was bull but on paper no one could say a thing:

It was… an honorable pursuit- one Brick had been surprised to discover but had nonetheless been swept into- many of these "hopeless" cases had after all… been Brick's "homework" even- he wondered idly how many Townsville citizens knew they were driving a bonafide "Rowdy" special underneath their hoods. Probably not many.

But there were limits to even what Brick could do. This current project sitting in front of him. One that even the _owner_ … however weepingly had signed over to the junk heap.

But then out from nearest crushed and mutilated telephone booth had come "Super Walter" who had dabbed those tear filled eyes with his oil stained cape and boldly declared "Kimberly O'Donnell's" car would indeed run again!"

Cripes… and some people had the audacity to call _Brick_ lovesick.

Brick wasn't _lovesick_. He was _infatuated_. There was a _distinct_ difference.

He shifted his hat- squeaky clean with a fresh linen smell- and a faint hint of strawberries to boot- mmm. He blinked and cleared his throat- His teacher/ smitten little school boy snickered.

_Look who's talking._

"You are aware I am more or less doing this as a _favor_ correct? Don't test me Teach- pass the wrench."

"Yeah and _I_ have power over your grades-you pass _me_ the wrench."

" _I'm_ your special "friend's" favorite neighbor."

Silence. The wrench was passed to Brick and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"So… how's little Miss Utonium anyway- That cut was nasty."

He tensed, " Yeah well diamonds more or less cut into spikes are going to hurt- even on X' skin." He growled. His teacher frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing Jojo- we're outside of school so I can tell you the faculty all know this is bull- yes it was a student fight but it sounds like Miss Snyder acted under just cause- you're right… Miss Morebucks _was_ more or less walking around with a weapon in school…"

" _Was_ walking? Walter she's not only wearing the same goddamn rings but she added more of them! I swear this is such-!"

"Bullshit- I know." His shoulder was squeezed tighter. "You did the right thing Brick. Just take some comfort in that- you got her out of there."

"Yeah well if I'd been faster-."

"You're blaming yourself for something you had no control over- when Mr. Believe came running in here looking for you- you had no idea what was going on you just acted- you didn't know if it was verbal or physical yet- you just heard something along the lines of-."

"Psycho Bitch is going after Tweety and Pinky." Brick muttered. "Yeah… I know but I should have known when she ever opened her goddamn mouth about that stupid goddamn carnival! God I thought Homecoming was bad this is ridiculous!"

"Speaking of which…."

"Oh what the hell Teach not you too!" He moaned and his head hit the hood.

"Well have you?"

"No."

"Why not!? You like the girl don't you?"

" Yeah well it's...complicated and what about you! Why don't _you_ ask-!"

"That's different! We're adults- you two are kids! I...I'm too old for that… crap. Gimme that spark plug."

Brick narrowed his eyes, "You're _thirty eight_ \- how the fuck is that old?" Walter snatched the plug,

"I'm thirty seven smart aleck- and how the hell do you-... Brick you better not be doing that computer hacking crap again!"

He bristled, "No." _Not the faculty records._ "I guessed."

"Uh huh. Sure you did- smart ass. Point is… a fine lady like… Kimberly O'Donnell wouldn't be interested in… a guy like me anyway. He muttered.

"An Ivy League graduate with a Masters in Engineering who also runs and owns the top machine shop Townsville?" Brick raised an eyebrow, "Seriously Walter?"

"It's… complicated-!"

"Teach can I be straight with you for a second- being out of school and all."

He gave Brick a withering look, "Nothing ever stops you _in_ school." He sighed. " So go ahead.

"You're acting like a dumb ass ask the lady out to dinner and stop being stupid."

"... You're so lucky you're some kind of mechanical prodigy you little smart ass." He mumbled. "And how's about we follow some of our _own_ advice?"

"Cause unlike _you_ the girl… in my case isn't giving me goo-goo eyes and coming up with lame ass excuses to come see me every day! Seriously… she asked about a _mirror_ last weekWalter- a mirror I'm pretty sure she _bent_ herself before she walked in here. In fact her kid _told_ me she did." His teacher stiffened and began coughing uncontrollably. _Cripes._

"That… That doesn't mean anything! And sides' kid- There hasn't been a _day_ whenever Miss Utonium happens to have a free period or a study during shop she hasn't come floating on into my classroom and asked to _"watch"_ you work Mr. Jojo. Not a _day."_ He smirked and looked at Brick with an annoyingly triumphant grin.

"T-That's not true!" He snapped and dove back into the engine. "You're exaggerating!"

"I'm not and you know it. She's always watching you with those bright shiny eyes all. Like she _just can't get enough_." He chuckled. Brick could feel his cheeks grow hotter and hotter.

"Y-You- she's curious! She's naturally curious! She likes to know… how...things work! Yeah!"

"Oh she wants to know how something _works_ all right." Another snicker.

"You;re overthinking it- she's just a naturally curious girl who when she's bored will _occasionally_ come to Shop class." The coughing was instant and so was the barely muffled _bullshit_ in between hacks. He folded his arms, " It's true! It has nothing to do with… me so much as… she's… bored and is… curious…" He mumbled the last part.

"Oh really?" The man grinned then and suddenly seemed rather tickled looking out the big window, "You _sure_ about that?"

Brick scowled, "Yeah- I am!" He bent over to get a closer look at that one plug… well maybe if they could salvage that one somehow they could save the right side… and-.

"Ah… damn I must be getting old then- could have sworn I just saw a pink flash just now but-."

_BANG_

And… thus Kimberly O'Donnell now had the coveted Brick special- one Rowdy head shaped dent in the hood with extra teenage hormones- dignity not included. He rubbed his head irritably. _Ow._

"That ain't funny!" He snapped. "Ow!" Walter snickered and crossed his arms- eyebrow raising. "What!?"

"Well…" He waved his hand towards the window slightly,

He felt his cheeks burn, "She was probably… on her way to Janey's or something- they did just reopen!" _Finally._

"Going the _opposite_ direction Jojo?"

"… Well I mean-." He cleared his throat. "She could have already been in the neighborhood….stop looking at me like that you old fart." He mumbled.

What… Pinky would be doing here he didn't really know so obviously the old fart _was_ seeing things. He buzzed his lips and returned to his work.

Mr. Walter chuckled again with another shake of the head but nonetheless began his own work, whistling as he did so… although…

"Are the cheesy _love songs_ really necessary?!" Brick hissed.

"Kids these days- no love for the classics." Another snicker.

"I have Louis Armstrong's _and_ the Rat Pack's entire music library because of you Teach!" He snapped.

"You act as if that's a bad thing." He shrugged listlessly.

"Shut up- I know what you're doing- knock it off ain't you supposed to be _neutral_ anyway?!" This stupid engine… was a goner. This man was insane.

"Officially yes; But one- we're in my private business not a public school and two- you are aware all the teachers use all of our students as our personal soap operas right- there's a real betting pool in the teacher's lounge over these two freshmen- getting pretty heated gotta say."

Silence.

"…Are you supposed to be telling me this?"

"No, but I'm also technically supposed to report you for _hacking_ the school system last year Mr. Jojo."

"…Touché. And it was a _necessity._ " He muttered. "I didn't change grades or anything."

He narrowed his eyes, "Making it so that you and Princess Morebucks are _permanently_ barred from sharing a class _any_ class- even _homeroom_ together _ever again_ is a little excessive Brick."

"It was _necessary_ \- I had Mandarin I with her… do you have _any_ idea what it's like listening to that girl attempt to speak _English_ let alone _Mandarin!"_ He hissed. Walter shook his head.

"I'm not hearing this." He mumbled. "I'm _not_ hearing this."

He smirked but then stiffened- wait… was that… he squinted- that flash was that… copper!? What…the? Walter chuckled again as Brick squinted. The… hell? That _was_ copper! Was she…? Huh?

"She's been there for a bit Brick." He bristled. "Been seeing this little face with big pink eyes popping up at my window on and off for a good… let's see…" he looked at his watch, "Eight… maybe mine minutes or so?" Brick's cheeks went crimson. He

"And _when_ were you going to tell me this?" He demanded in a hiss.

"I did. You chose not to believe me." Brick's mouth opened. Closed. Opened again and then he folded his arms with a scowl. His teacher just kept chuckling,

"You know it's not very nice to keep a young lady waiting. Manners Brick _manners._ Haven't I taught you _anything?"_ His cheeks flared more, "You really ought to go see what she wants." Another round of deep chuckles. "Ah youth."

"You ain't that old." Brick muttered but nonetheless straightened up and pulled at his shirt collar slightly. "It's probably X' Business."

"Mm, oh it's _business_ alright."

"Shut up Teach! You're supposed to be neutral!"

"Not after four I'm not. Go get em' Tiger." He slapped his back good naturedly and more or less _pushed_ him towards the door.

"How's about taking some of your _own_ advice "Jamie"." He smirked as his teacher stiffened and once again began repeatedly coughing. Cripes….

Fool. Infatuated… old fart… this car was _never_ going to run again. Being stepped on was one thing but being _ripped apart!?_ … There were some things even Brick couldn't fix jeez.

Yet his teacher still seemed determined to try…

Another flash of copper- as he crept closer to the door- and then he saw a flash before it scooted away. He paused in mid step and cocked his head.

Nope. He wasn't seeing things. That was Pinky's hair alright- though when he stepped out she was nowhere to be seen. Uh… shit was he going into some kind of psychotic break? Well… that wouldn't be _too_ surprising seeing as Brick was insane already but… Walter had seen her too… so…?

_Strawberries… Strawberries and…cream?_

She was here. Somewhere. Or at least she _had_ been here in the last… he took a brief sniff of the air. Yep… five minutes or so. Pretty fresh and cripes Brick really was a dog…

_Uggggh…._

Well… so his initial theory was right… she was likely taking a new route to Janey's or seeing as it was a nice day she'd decided to take a simple flight around town and happened to be in the neighborhood or…

… She was on the roof.

Why was there a Pinky on the roof?

He blinked and then retreated back into the garage.

"Not there?" Walter wiped his hands clean. Brick shrugged and proceeded to go out the back door- made a little hop and hovered listlessly up- She was completely preoccupied- hovering _just_ above the side and hanging over peeking through the window

The window overlooking where Brick had been working not… a moment ago…. Fucking hell ugh Walter was never going to let him live this down… although… he rubbed the knot on his head thoughtfully.

His lips then curled- _Payback time._ He swallowed the round of snickers which would inevitably spoil his game and floated _just_ in back of her.

_Three…Two…steady now… steady…._

_One._

" HIYA PINKY!"

She shrieked and zipped back a good couple feet clutching her chest while he doubled over laughing- "BRICK! Are you trying to give me a heart attack-!?" She stamped her foot in the air- "Stop laughing that wasn't funny!"

"Oh… Oh on the contrary-!" He was hugging his sides-"It was… It was hilarious!" He wiped his eye somewhat, her cheeks went crimson, and she folded her arms.

"It was juvenile!" She snapped.

"It was _hilarious._ " He retorted. Another wipe, "So mind telling me what's so fascinating about that window?" He snickered as her cheeks went even more crimson." She folded her arms and floated up listlessly.

" But I was um… curious." She rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"About what?"" Her eyes widened and she kept rubbing her arm.

"Nothing… important. Just...I was on my way to… um Janey's and did you want something? Yes- that's it. I was curious if you wanted me to bring you a long awaited grand reopening espresso!- I know you and Mr. Walter have been hard at work on that… um what is it you were doing exactly?"

"Trying to rescue the automotive equivalent of the Titanic from the murky depths of the junk yard."

She blinked, "Oh." She furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh dear, that does sound like quite the challenge."

"Impossible actually- but my shop teacher is completely and irrevocably smitten and is only thinking of ways to woo the New York lawyer he's insistent he's only interested in as a professional relationship ." She giggled as he shrugged, "Don't have the heart to tell him it's both a lost cause and he's full of shit."

_Oh yeah Jojo you're really one to talk- making fun of Walter and you're basically the same thing and you know it moron._

"So you're basically acting as a matchmaker." She cupped her chin. " D'aww you softie you!"

He bristled, " I ain't a softie!"

"Oh you are too." Another ridiculously cute laugh. "The red Rowdyruff Boy as Cupid- that's adorable I love it." She clasped her hands together.

"I'm hardly _Cupid_ \- I'm simply doing this for my own sanity- do you have _any_ idea what it's like listening to that man sighing and pining over that chick on a near daily basis- he's a grown ass man and he's acting like a teenager."

_Again… and YOU can talk?_

She laughed again, " I live with Bubbles."

"...touche. And I guess I should be used to it putting it that way seeing as I lived with Tweedle Dum during his insanity… hell I still do." He muttered.

"But it's wonderful Brick. They're so happy." She murmured.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He smiled despite himself. "Two months later and the guy is still over the moon."

She sighed, "Sometimes it never really fades you know- Michael and Robin have been together for almost a full year now and look at them." Her smile was serene.

"Yeah they probably think they're "soul mates" or something ridiculous like that- hm? Pinky?"

She had gone deathly still and her face was almost waxen. What the!?

"Pinky?" He waved a hand in her face and finally she blinked and then seemed to snap out of...whatever that had been- he frowned.

"Yes… ridiculous." She murmured. "Very.. much so… that… doesn't exist." Her hands were slightly shaking. This… was strange. She cleared her throat however, " I'm… sorry Brick I didn't mean to bother you I'll um go now-."

"Pinky? Are you sure you're-." She looked… genuinely freaked out. He frowned, what'd he do?

"Y-Yes! Fine! I'm fine… are you sure you don't want me to bring you something- I don't mind."

He shook his head. No the only thing he wanted was to know why the hell she suddenly looked like she had seen some kind of ghost- his eyes narrowed and she flinched again before she floated into the air.

"Well then, just thought I'd ask- text me if you change your mind! Ta!"

"Wait a sec- Pinky!"

The pink flash was near instant and he frowned. The...hell?

" Not sticking around?" He blinked and Walter had stuck his head out the window.

"Nah… she just wanted to see… if I wanted something from Janey's?" Another round of deep laughter. "Oh hardy har har- you know for someone who wants me to help him perform a literal automotive miracle you're _really_ not making it seem worth my time."

But seeing as Brick was a nice guy he'd help anyway. He looked behind him briefly- the pink streak was already fading…

The hell… had that been all about? Had it been… something he'd said?

Or… then again ha it really been Pinky or was he seeing some little "mirage" again from Townsville's resident "illusionist" - Cripes… he was still in shock. He'd admit it. In his defense… it wasn't something one saw every day.

He had scoured through the internet- searched every known "telekinetic" or "psychic" known to the world- most had turned out to be fakes… a few SHL members but… none had possessed the ability to manipulate… a mind directly.

None.

Because… that… that was the only… the _only_ scientific explanation for what Brick had witnessed!

But...speaking of witness…

He replayed it over and over in his head- he had listened to those "witness" statements almost three times: But everything he had seen… had matched the statement… word for word.

Tricky _had_ been there. He _had_ seen it.

… But… it was impossible. That was _impossible!_

Pinky had been… both out of control… and perfectly _in_ control: she had been snarling and her anger had been devastating: But…

_Brick… help me._

Had...she been aware of it? She didn't… have much memory of even magenta incidents: Acting rather confused and at times irritated when she noticed their odd… behavior afterwards.

Those eyes…

He folded his arms.

Common sense… was screaming this… could be a problem. That if Pinky… really _did…_ ever lose control like that again… it could be disastrous…

But… someone had managed to stop her… and they both had ended up being injured… in some form. Had he wrestled her down or something!? Thrown her to the ground and sat on her? ( better not have ) - hell he seemed to have a problem with school furniture according to those still infuriatingly encrypted records maybe Believe had just gone and thrown a fucking chair at her!?

What the hell had happened!?

_Brick… help me._

It was a fucking dream… a fucking stupid beef jerky induced trip but… he couldn't get it out of his mind and those scalding irises instead of being filled with a raw savage _fury_ had instead been filled with a naked fear as she had finally reached out to him.

And he'd missed.

_Shadows… Challenge…_

_Her fate is decided…_

He felt his chest seize somewhat again- dreams were nothing but the brain going into overload before falling into a full REM cycle- there was nothing to them but that. His dreams… while psychologically horrifying could be explained by simple examination of his own thoughts.

He was seeing Pinky looking to him for help over his own worry and remorse having failed in his one duty as her partner to look out for her… to aid her… to protect her. He had been unable to "save" her from Morebucks' insanity- she simply kept telling him to "run" because she was under the impression she did not need any help.

The fact he had first seen her as a child was another simple case of regressed memory mixed with new feelings in a constant cycle. By the end of it he had after all seen her as the beautiful woman he knew and… cared about greatly while he himself had also become what he was now.

Him falling into the "dark" … that was a no brainer. One did not find out the terrifying simplicity that was becoming "nothing"... and emerge completely unscathed.

He had after all hated her for years- years upon years, until he he had stumbled upon those notes in… the Monkey's lab: And come to realize… his so called "death" after his initial "birth"... had been a near foregone conclusion. A chemical instability- had the influx of rushing emotions helped the destabilization process? Arguably yes.

… But in true… almost ironic fashion all it would have taken was one heated argument- a fist fight- something that would have gotten all their emotions up regardless- anger, embarrassment, briefly awakened hormones… it all didn't matter.

They had been unstable On "borrowed time". A "monster of the day" almost- had it been painful… yes. Brick would never feel a more… agonizing pain again or he hoped to God or whatever was up there neither he nor his brothers ever would feel that sensation of coming apart again.

But as… for his… "rebirth"

_You are no longer of any use to me._

He clenched his fist- hard. That was… a year… a very fuzzy… and… almost hazed year in his memory he would admit… but…

"Hey Brick! You comin' back or what?" He started and his teacher had once again stuck his head out the window.

"Huh? O-Oh! Yeah sorry Teach- be right there!" He called and the window shut again.

The pink streak was completely gone.

**-IV-**

That;... had been so foolish. And so creepy. And… oh God Blossom was a little fool. A little… infatuated… borderline stalking fool. What was _wrong_ with her!?

_My soul is yours._

God she didn't want it.

_Wait for me_.

No. She would not. It couldn't make her. He couldn't make her-!

… Yes he could. Easily. She had no power in those dreams. None. And it was starting to frighten her. No… terrify her. They'd only gotten worse after the Collector Incident- like something had changed- something had… had made this… voice… this… man… change…

More insistent. Almost… desperate. She didn't want to wait for him- she didn't want his soul- frankly if she ever even heard the term _soulmate_ or anything remotely like it again she was going to scream. And he didn't _care_.

Oh...Oh God. Blossom knew this wasn't normal. She knew this wasn't… benign in any way shape or form. That all her "hero" instincts were screaming that something was wrong- but what could she _do?_

Who was she supposed to tell?

Her sisters and Robin were under the impression… these were completely romantic even. Oh yes… romantic. Wonderfully so- having no control over her own limbs while her mind is screaming for help… wonderfully romantic. Novel worthy even.

Sisters and best friend out.

The Professor would… panic. No...Daddy would simply hear- Boy. Kissing. And he would likely go into a nervous collapse. They'd already gone through this with Bubbles- Blossom did not want to add to this problem. While he had to let his "perfect little girls" grow up sometime Blossom did not want to be the one who put her father into the inevitable paternal coma.

Professor out.

Miss Keane? … No… her Mama would… inevitably tell Daddy. Same with Miss Bellum. Her auntie would feel legally obligated to alert her family.

Mama out. Auntie out.

Her teammates? Butch would… likely just be confused and probably ask why she was telling him in the first place but… he did seem to have a chivalrous side of sorts so he would also probably want to help somehow when he heard about… how pushy this… man… ghost… was and Boomer… Boomer would likely also listen and probably even offer to help as well but they as a whole would insist… absolutely _insist_ Blossom tell… Brick as well- Oh God no! No. No. **NO!**

Jojo Brothers out. Most _definitely_ out (!)

Brick… would put her in the looney bin. No question. He would absolutely do so. He'd be within his rights to. Protect the city from an X' positive individual who very likely was losing her mind. It'd be his duty even. And… Blossom didn't feel like it had come to that yet… but she'd prefer not to risk it. Yet. She wanted to do at least _one_ triple axel before she was carted away… and that was pathetic.

Ugh. No question Brick was out.

Michael…?

He would be concerned. He would also be the most likely to believe her and immediately volunteer to help and… then… he would... tell Brick because he was a worrywart and overprotective and him and "Jojo" would have to initiate a "pervert ghostbusting session " (!) and… Never mind….

Michael out. Very much out. In fact simply cease in even thinking about it.

As if he'd heard his mental summoning there the psychic was- bearing a glistening cup of the Gods. Oh happy day- she sat right up and he laughed before he set the drink down in front of her.

"There ya go Bloss- one six sugared cinnamon swirl espresso hot and steamin'." She snatched it and practically chugged it down. "Whoa- easy there tiger: It's not going anywhere." He laughed.

"I don't think you understand just how much I have missed this Michael. No, No you don't." Her tastebuds sang. And that's right- distract the far too observant psychic.

He snickered and shook his head- "Always happy to be of service madam, let me know if you need anything else." Smile was broad… but she knew that look. His eyes were _too_ bright. Oh… hell. _Sip. Sip._

Don't tempt me. Oh I've missed you- I have missed you so much my precious espresso." She rubbed the cup and sent him a large smile.

"Shame marrying one's beverage ain't legal." Big smile back. Eyes so very bright. Eyes screaming -

_I know you're full of shit._

"Shut up Michael- don't you have a job to do?"

_You'll never get me to talk. Don't even try it._

"No one's here at the moment Bloss." The cheeky waiter had apparently decided to take his break and slid into the seat in front of her smoothly.

_I know you're lying and I'm gonna make you talk whether you like it or not._

"Because word hasn't spread that " _Janey's"_ is back yet. It will fill back up soon enough."

_Never._

"Here's hopin." He murmured. "So where's Jojo?" She stiffened and his eyebrow rose-

_Got you - now talk_!

"At work I'd imagine." _Sip._ I'm not his keeper." _Sip._ Her grip on the mug strengthened somewhat. His gaze latched onto the unconscious gesture. Oh _damn it!_

"Bloss…. you okay?"

_Shit! Lie! Lie now!_

"Sis... what's up?" She looked up then and she bit her lip. Oh… God damn it… wretched… psychic. Well… maybe she could… brazen herself out of this.

"N-Nothing Michael. It's… stress is all? Stress and... " His eyes narrowed and he folded his arms and gave her a withering look. He wasn't buying it.

Oh… hell.

How would she even _begin_ to explain this to anyone? Let alone _him!?_ He'd go into _immediate_ overprotective mode at the news she she was being _stalked_ at this point by… by a _ghost!?_ They'd all put her right in the looney bin! She wouldn't blame any of them! She.. was after all… almost there what with her now along with all this - now she was slowly becoming a worse stalker than Princess Morebucks ever was- at least _she_ didn't follow Brick home!

… As far as they knew at least...oh dear….that could be concerning… Blossom needed to look into that- it was now a security issue as well what with Brick being a superhero and no doubt soon could potentially be possessing classified materials when his security clearance paperwork went through and…

Dear God what Brick must think of her right now. Her showing up at his _work_ with such a lame excuse- oh damn her wretched curiosity over… machinery and inventing and ugh! This was _not_ her Daddy's lab- Brick's work was _private_ and… uggggh…. He probably saw another "Princess" in the making or something- no wonder he was hiding his…new lady friend from her even. Who was she… this girl who he must have fallen awfully hard for…

So… on hand Blossom was a stalker. On the other she herself was also being stalked. Ah the irony.

Her head hit the table.

"Blossom." A warning tone. Damn him. He always could read her like a goddamn book.

"I...have a lot on my mind Michael… work and… school and…" He moved her head back up from the nice wood finish of Janey's new tables.

"Bull. Talk."

_Damn it._

...How to start? _Where_ to start?

" _Well Michaell- I've been having weird dreams lately about a strange man repeatedly asking me to "wait for him" and presenting his "soul" to me as a unique alternative to the usual flowers and chocolates. Also despite the fact I repeatedly tell him to go away and to leave me alone seeing as I have absolutely no idea who he is nor have any desire to know either at this point- he persists in telling me that in fact I am mistaken because I DO know him and seeing as I have no control over my own body whatsoever during these lovely encounters one of these days he's going to decide his kisses aren't enough and he'll probably have his merry way with me and I can do nothing about it- and oh by the way he has no face -But how are you this fine afternoon? Hockey practice go well today?"_

Oh yes...That would go over _fabulously_. Ugh… who was she kidding. This wasn't something… Blossom could ever talk about. This…

She would have to… solve it on her own.

But this little meddler was still expecting an answer… and she knew he wouldn't hesitate at playing dirty to get it. She sighed,

"I…just have… a lot on my mind Michael. Really." He frowned but then cradled his chin somewhat.

"This about yesterday?" He cradled his chin and smirked when she jumped. _HOW!?_

"H-How do you know about that!?" She demanded, he snickered. But…. but-!?

"I have my ways." Another snicker. She glowered. Little spy. "What? People said you and Jojo drove off together." Her cheeks flared. " _So..?"_ she took another sip of her mug.

"So what?" He swiped her cup away- HEY!- and looked her straight on.

"Don't you even try it- what happened- c'mon sis- tell your favorite brother."

"You're not technically my brother you know…" She mumbled. "And _nothing_ \- we…just talked and then his brothers called about the err… flood." He blinked and then snickered somewhat.

"Yeeeeeah he was pretty pissed about that- ranting in history- it was...kind of funny I won't lie but jeez… the guy's a saint dealing with the shit he does sometimes- I'd have cracked by now." He shook his head,

"Brick...is a very devoted older brother Michael, for all his being so harsh with them sometimes… he loves them. And… he's a very strong person both inside and out… I do believe were his mind put to it… Brick could accomplish anything." His smile became warmer.

"Spoken like a true smitten kitten." He grinned as her head hit the table again.

"I hate cats…" She mumbled through the wood.

"Yeah we've already established how much you _love_ dogs." Another snicker. Again… she was still trying to figure out what made her personal preference towards canines so funny…? "So… you two didn't… you know?" He trailed. Her eyes widened and her head shot back up.

"Michael!" She shrilled. He put his hands up placating,

"Sorry, sorry- Just you know… Bloss you're totally smitten at this point… and you still didn't-."

"Brick is a dear _friend_ Michael- and this is nothing but a mere slight _infatuation_ on my part!" He groaned and his head overdramatically went in the table this time. "It is! Stop being such a drama queen!"

"Oh my God it's like looking into a mirror… super geniuses my ass..." He moaned.

"What?" She was further confused when her only response was him once again making a loud over dramatic groan and smacking his head into the table a few times. "Michael… that can't be healthy…" Another loud groan. Well if he wished to give himself a concussion then she supposed that was his choice. She sipped her coffee serenely.

_Dingding_

She looked up but there was a rush of air and suddenly Janey Believe was in front of them both, panting and heaving- he immediately stiffened and jumped up.

"Ma!? What-?!" Janey seized her son's shoulder and strangely enough Blossom's as well before she more or less _dragged_ them behind the counter- and pushed them into the back room.

"Janey what's-?"

"Shh!" She put a finger to her lips, " You two just stay in here okay- Mike don't argue with me just… you and Blossom stay out of sight for a few minutes okay? Especially you sweetie." She patted her cheek. Another _ding_ of the door and she retreated immediately.

"What the?" He murmured. "Who the-!? Bloss- look!" He hissed and pointed out the peephole window. She peeped out- a black limousine had pulled up in front of the cafe, and then a man had stepped out of it-... _oh_ _hell!_

She cast him a quick look and then pushed him further away from the door.

"What the - Bloss!?" He snapped.

"SHH! It's Mr. Morebucks!" She hissed. He went pale.

"Oh fuck… what the hell is _he_ doing here?" The door _dinged_ and they both stiffened that time before he pushed her back to the window. Well didn't this bring back memories- at least this time she was tall enough to not need to use him as a stepping stool.

"Ah _! There she is! The lost belle of Newport- Janet Believe."_

" _Ah… hello… Reggie. Lovely to see you again. What can I get for you?"_

The voice was booming, deep and had that intonation that just oozed _money_. Michael had already started growling but she put a hand out and shook her head as she peeked out the window.

The man was of middle height, with red tinted skin hinting at a bad sunburn and thinning light hair that had nonetheless been red at some point. He was wearing a pin striped suit and a gold colored tie - and his was wearing an obscene amount of rings along with a golden watch- obviously a Rolex of course- because… only the best would ever be good enough for _this_ individual after all.

He flashed Janey an oily grin and removed his sunglasses revealing familiar hazel green eyes- Blossom had of course seen matching ones _many_ times before.

" _Ah Jane- you know what I'd most like from you."_ Michael stiffened next to her and she pushed him back rather harshly.

" _You're too kind Reggie, bless your heart but what can I get for you?"_

"Stay away from my mother you fucking asshole…" Michael seethed.

" _Oh I'll take one of your famous espressos- to go I'm afraid I have some business in town- deals to make all that."_

" _Oh is that right?"_ She'd turned and started preparing the drink.

" _Mm, and a few family issues to deal with of course- some sort of scuffle at school my little Pearl was in- kids these days eh sweetheart? - Over a boy of all things, ah youth- remember those days Jane? Back at the Academy?"_

" _Oh yes, who could forget?"_

" _Ha, why I remember when some fool tried to make a move on Charlotte- remember my girlfriend from sophomore year- the nerve of some people. Well I certainly showed him- remember Jane you were there weren't you?"_

" _Well seeing as I was Charlotte's best friend… how could I forget you certainly nailed… Peter that day."_

Her voice had gone to a mumble and he grinned as he held up a hand proudly showing the long line of rings-... and the sharpened diamonds points lining each finger.

" _An old Morebucks trick- no one expects for a thing of such beauty to be so deadly. And it sounds like my Prinny certainly showed that other girl a thing or two- by the by where is that son of yours- I'd love to see how the Geraldson heir is doing. Goodness knows everyone's curious about that boy these days- what with that fortune he's set to inherit."_

Michael went stiff as a board and his hand found her own- she squeezed it. He was white as death. Janey on her end maintained her smile,

" _Well, my Michael is always out and about- he's out with friends at the moment."_

Reginald Morebucks nodded, " _Ah, yes, yes- off making mischief no doubt- boys will be boys of course. You know Jane I don't know why you didn't send him to Academy…. I'd send my little Pearl there of course but she simply insisted on staying here- something about her boyfriend missing her too much- ah young love."_

Blossom almost choked and Michael squeezed _her_ hand this time. "Easy Bloss…" He murmured.

"Her _boyfriend!?_." She hissed. "She's insane!"

"Tell me about it, Jesus Christ poor Brick…" He whispered back.

Janey's gaze seemed to flick towards the door again, "Yes _well young love is like that. Here you are Reggie- one house made espresso to go- please enjoy."_

" _Oh I will Jane, and tell that boy of yours hello for me- I'm sure we all will get together sometime while I'm in town- catch up you know."_ His hand seemed to reach for Janey's but she immediately drew it back and made a showing of cleaning her counter. He sighed, _"Ah Jane, you're quite the enigma- the Belle of Newport stolen away by the Geraldson fortune… and now I find her wiping down a counter."_ He clicked his tongue, she looked up sharply,

" _Priorities in life change Reginald."_

" _Indeed they do… indeed they do-_ _Parenthood is always such an adventure- shame I missed seeing that boy of yours. Maybe next time."_

" _Indeed, a shame. Have a good afternoon, enjoy your coffee."_

A dismissal if Blossom ever heard one. At least the odious man took it to heart and he sauntered out the door and into the sleek black limo that had parked outside. Michael's grip on her remained steady even as his breath shortened and grew quicker. Janey on her end continued her feigned nonchalance until the limo was well out of sight and only then did she slump on the counter.

"M-Michael… Blossom it's alright kids you can come out." He practically burst through the door and one quick look and Blossom hurried over to the front and flipped the sign to "Closed". Janey was led over and helped into a chair. "I...I'm sorry kids I just didn't want you to-."

"No, Ma I get it don't worry… what… what was he doing here?!" He demanded and he began pacing somewhat, "You don't think Dad… Dad put him up to this do you!?" Blossom flinched but Janey immediately shook her head,

"No, no Michael… I… I ran into Reginald at DeMarco's- he's here because of that… incident with his daughter…he wants to… sort everything out and then he's apparently going to sign off on some… real estate nonsense I don't know I was barely listening. I didn't think he'd follow me until I saw the car…" She shuddered, "I'm sorry baby- I didn't mean to scare you."

"I ain't _scared_ Ma… just…. The guy puts my teeth on edge is all- God what a sleaze." He muttered. She nodded,

"He's always believed himself to be God's gift to women, I didn't want him seeing you either Blossom dear." She frowned, "Nothing' stops that loathsome man. Age included. He wants to… set up a meeting of sorts between all of you… put this to...bed- were his exact words...this weekend." She shuddered and so did Blossom. Michael looked like he was going to be sick.

"... Another public reconciliation of sorts I take it- a setting aside of differences for the cameras." Blossom murmured. It was a classic...Morebucks strategy. Their wealth would bring the media in droves and one sob story later- all would be "forgiven" and Princess would "swear she was a changed woman" and… Blossom felt ill. She took a deep breath. "I suppose then-."

Michael grit his teeth. "Aw hell no! Uh, uh! No way- Not again! He stamped his foot.

"It's for the best Michael…" She murmured.

" I don't believe this- not again- the hell is this!? What is with these people- they think signing a check just makes all their problems go away- god damn it!" That shaking was ominous- another quick look from Janey this time and Blossom quickly closed the blinds and curtains.

"Michael sweetie... calm down honey." She walked slowly over to her son.

"Seriously! It just… it makes me so mad Ma! No! He just thinks he can waltz in here- sign a few magic checks and _voila_ no more problems! Oh I bet he's already got the spectacle planned now! Starring our own Blossom Utonium bowing before that stuck up, no good, bat shit insane _bitch of a daughter he has!"_

"Michael watch your mouth young man!" Janey snarled but her voice shook slightly regardless, Michael's eyes were slowly turning a sickening white.

"Cause money just makes the world go round right! It just can fix _all_ the problems of the world!"

"Michael… Michael I don't have a choice." Blossom flinched when the cups began hovering ominously, glasses began to clink, and the pretty paintings lining the wall began to sway. Janey's hands went to her cheeks before she shot up,

"MICHAEL ETHAN BELIEVE YOU CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" His mother stamped her foot. "I'm going to count to three! One. Two-!"

Blossom was the one who acted first- she grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to a wall. "MICHAEL! CALM. DOWN! Do you hear me! Remember- _PATCHES!"_

He went still but then seemed to slump, she wordlessly grabbed a napkin and pressed it to his nose,

"Three…" Janey breathed and sunk back down into a seat.

"...Sorry Mom." He murmured and removed the napkin- already a red stain was showing up. "Sorry Bloss."

"It's fine Michael. You can't help it." That was a nasty look. "You're human. You're allowed to get angry." Less of a nasty look. Well that was progress. "And look at you!? Look how pale you are! Michael you know better than to over do it!" She stamped her foot this time.

"I'm fine damn it!" He snapped though his eyes widened slightly when he removed the napkin and the red blot was rather large. "It's just a little one…" He said quickly. She rolled her eyes. Janey got back up and tapped her foot.

"Michael…." He flinched somewhat from his mother's dark tone- Blossom almost smirked. Both her and Janey were such a horrifying combination for Mr. Psychic Boy here- all they needed was a certain blue eyed brunette and Michael would be practically groveling for forgiveness in no time. "You calm down and keep yourself calm you hear! You've already been complainin' about that there headache for a few days now!"

He flinched again, " It's just a _headache_ Mom- I was working with Jojo late okay?"

"I swear you and those computers." She shook her head. Michael cleared his throat somewhat.

"Yeah… computers right." He mumbled- Blossom looked at him sharply. Now that sounded awfully _guilty_.

"Headache huh?" Blossom snapped. Again that was a _I did something wrong and I don't want anyone to know about it_ look from Michael all over it!

"Just a headache Bloss." He wiped his nose again and grimaced. She wordlessly handed him another napkin.

"Uh huh… and I'm supposed to believe that?" She folded her arms. "Because that looks _awfully_ like an over exertion nosebleed Michael- like someone's been playing around with something without supervision again." She drawled. He blanched.

"It's _nothing_ Bloss." he grunted. "How am I gonna… you know master my… little quirks if I don't-."

"MICHAEL ETHAN BELIEVE !" He flinched back from the loud roar. " Oh don't you tell me. Don't you dare tell me you were doing what I think you were! You know that's dangerous!" Janey snarled before she grabbed his shoulder. "Well! Well answer me boy!"

"M-Ma! C'mon I ain't dumb I know my limits! I swear I was just… uh... "

"Is that why your room looked like a dang tornado went through it this morning!?"

"... Um maybe." He meeped. "I was gonna clean it up honest!"

Blossom snorted. He gave her a withering look.

"Ma… calm down… I know I ain't supposed to… go nuts… I know I'm not dumb I… fine I'll admit I tried to pick up… too many books at once and regretted it there happy?"

"No." Blossom muttered. "How many books!"

"... um… it may have been a… bookshelf… and a desk…and… Maggie." She slapped her brow and Janey growled.

"And now you're goin' and terrorizin' the dog? Really Michael!?"

"... She thinks it's a game." He mumbled. "Her tail's waggin' and stuff."

"Maggie weighs almost a hundred and eighty pounds Michael." Blossom sighed. "For the love of… when's your next appointment with my father?"

He bristled, "Next month." He muttered.

"You're not going to try to skip it again this time are you?"

"Why would I- you'll come and drag me kicking and screaming."

"... Like you did to me at the eighth grade social- payback's a beach isn't it." Janey had a problem with coarse language in general. All three Jojo brothers as a whole ( and Buttercup ) had learned very quickly this woman had no problem giving them a tongue lashing one wouldn't believe ( pun notwithstanding ) about not keeping proper manners in her cafe if not her presence.

Irony upon ironies when looking at how much of a foul mouth her son had on him.

"Your reason for not going was stupid." He shrugged.

"You threw me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes."

"It was stupid." He repeated serenely. She stuck her tongue out. He stuck his out right back. Brat.

Though his face soon darkened, and he grabbed her shoulders, "And I remember what your stupid reason was back then too and…" He gave her a shake. "Bloss. You're not actually going to do this are you- Bloss- please. Please I'm begging you- for once just… just fight it! Fight her! You can't keep-! You know this is going to be bad Blossom- She's got a vendetta more than usual Blossom this is going to be-!"

"Michael…it's for the greater good-." His expression twisted.

"For the greater good… the greater good of _who_ Blossom?" He snapped. She bit her lip.

"Michael… Mike… you think… you think I like this!? I don't- you know that! But what other choice do I have!?"

"You can fight it! You can tell Whorebucks - sorry Ma but it's true!- You can tell that little bitch- again Ma it's true!- to suck it, that you're not gonna stand by and let her get away with terrorizing the school anymore, to stay the hell away from Jojo- her _boyfriend?!_ \- is she insane!? Is she legitimately insane!? Seriously I can't be the only one here who's honest to God getting worried for Brick here!?" He threw his hands in the air.

"Of course you're not! But what can we _do_ Michael! Mr. Morebucks' has got the media circus clearly in the works- he's got connections to every single aspect of government-!"

"Miss Bellum and the Mayor both _hate_ him!"

"Them against the rest of the city Michael?!" She stamped her foot. "Majority rules! Money _rules!_ You know the problems that could arise if that man turns against us- _truly_ against us- to _everyone_ here! Robin could be expelled if not jailed!" He flinched. " My father's university appointment could be taken from him - my sisters' lives could be thrown into turmoil- one bill and _boom_ \- Buttercup is no longer allowed to compete at _all_ instead of just against Citysville- Bubbles' would never even get close to a proper fashion internship despite her talent!" Another flinch. "And God knows what he could do to the boys. God knows what he could do to them. What he could scrounge up- - or worse nterfere with their legal emancipation hearing. Do you want Brick and his brothers to lose their home or worse to have to go back to that _beast!?_ " Another flinch from her harsh whisper and he quickly shook his head.

"Then you know I have to do it. I have to Michael- some discomfort on my end is nothing to what it's preventing."

"So that's it then- you're just going to grovel like some kind of supplicant all to please his insane brat of a daughter who has something to _prove!?_ Though what I don't know?! That she's _better_ than you!? That she _still_ wants to be a Powerpuff Girl after all these years- that Jojo _belongs_ to her!? Like some kind of-!" He threw his hands in the air. "She's doing this to _**humiliate**_ YOU Blossom!

"... Better me than everyone else." She clenched her fist and Michael growled before he shoved past her.

"Fine." He hissed. "Give in. Surrender. Do what you always do! Just… just don't expect me to be there and pick up the damn pieces Bloss- cause I can't watch you anymore! I just can't! One of these days- One of these days that… that… BITCH is going to learn she can't use her checkbook to get out of everything! She can't _BUY_ people Bloss! She can't buy Brick after all though I bet she's tried- and she sure as hell can't buy me…."

"Michael!" He ignored her and with a turn of his heel stormed out the front door with a slam in his wake.

Her lip trembled, and she felt a hand on her shoulder, then another before Janey had her in an embrace and was soothing her as if she were some kind of small child.

A-As if… As if Blossom… n-needed… such…such…

Her eyes burned and she clutched the brunette.

"I….I h-have to do… do it… J-Janey….I'm… I'm s-so sorry!" She choked. Her hold was gentle as she nodded.

"Aw honey… sweetie you don't have to apologize to me… shh...hush now…"

"But now M-Mike's h-hates me t-too j-just like B-Brick will and everyone else w-will!"

"No… no little darlin'- he doesn't hate you… he hates this whole thing… but he could never hate you… and neither will your team or Brick… none of them will hate you… shh, shh."

She… this was undignified. Un… no she needed to go home… to-... to prepare… she… she didn't want her sisters to find out through the media- the media reporting how Blossom would obviously already agree to such a thing… she… she… Her throat swelled and she choked and gasped. Janey's grip only tightened.

"You just keep on cryin' darlin'… no one can see you… so you just let it all out… I'll even close my eyes if you want sweetie…"

She gasped once more before like an overdramatic fool she finally buried herself in the little woman's arms.

This garish display was undignified. Unworthy of a leader. A true superhero even.

… But at this moment… the Pink Puff had no right to call herself such…

And so… all Blossom did... was cry.

**-IV-**

**To: Asswipe**

**From: Buttercup**

_I'm going to fucking hurl._

**From: Asswipe**

_U and me both. The hell Is this shit!?_

**From: Buttercup**

_She doesn't have a fucking choice now get the fuck off your sorry ass and come to the stupid park._

**From: Asswipe**

_The fuk?! Y!?_

**From: Buttercup**

_I need to hit something. Meet me at the park in five minutes._

**From: Asswipe**

_...Y u gonna beat me up?! Wat I do!?_

**From: Buttercup**

_No. Not you. I just need someone to yell at while I beat other people up on patrol Now Get the fuck over there!_

**From: Asswipe**

_O. Can I beat up idiots 2?_

**From: Buttercup**

… _Sure. Whatever. Just get your sorry ass over here!_

**From: Asswipe**

_K. On my way Butterbabe ;)_

**From: Buttercup**

_*SMACK*_

**From: Asswipe**

_HEY! I thought u said u werent gonna hit me!_

**From: Buttercup**

_Changed my mind. Now, Hurry the fuck up!_

**From: Asswipe**

_Ugh. have sum patience woman- fine, im comin im comin_

**_-IV-_ **

**To: Milady**

**From: Boomer**

_Are you okay?_

**From: Milady**

_No….. :(_

**From: Boomer**

_: (_

_Want to talk about it?_

**From: Milady**

_No…._

**From: Boomer**

_Do you want me to come over?_

**From: Milady**

_No… : (_

**From: Boomer**

… _Do you want to see the stars?_

**From: Milady**

_Yes… : (_

**From: Boomer**

_On my way milady_

**-IV-**

**Powerpuff Girl, Blossom Utonium and Morebucks heiress reconcile**

_Townsville, CA_ : In a stunning chain of events, Princess Morebucks- heiress of Morebucks Inc. has reached out to resident superheroine and Powerpuff Girl, Blossom Utonium to offer her sincerest of apologies for the grave misunderstanding between the two which apparently resulted in physical violence. Though the motivation behind the altercation remains unknown : Out of respect for the two young ladies' privacy we at the Townsville Tribune will not be printing some of the more outlandish rumors that have been circulating the web.

When asked for comment, Miss Morebucks had this to say,

" _It was something that went totally out of control- we both lost our tempers, it's been a trying time for poor Blossom after that encounter with that fiendish Collector- I completely understand why my actions toward her were inappropriate in the circumstances: Life is far too short and precious to waste it dueling over petty jealousies. I absolutely without a doubt wholeheartedly forgive Blossom with all my heart and I just hope that she gets the support that she desperately needs and I am so so very sorry- I just hope she understands that if she ever needs a shoulder to cry on I will always be there."_

On December 23, 2008- Despite a desperate City-wide search that Miss Morebucks has revealed she was a part of- Miss Utonium along with her sisters was forcibly abducted reportedly by Leonardo Baxter, now known as the "Collector" and was rescued only by the heroic efforts by the Rowdyruff Boys whom according to some reports were also aided by the mystery vigilante who only goes by "The Trickster"currently roaming our streets- but this is as of yet still unconfirmed. City Hall was unavailable for comment concerning the exact circumstances of the girls' abduction and the boys' rescue.

Mr. Reginald Morebucks, esq. has confirmed both his daughter and our resident superheroine will be at Townsville Common in a public forum Miss Morebucks has organized to further speak about curbing the violence prevalent in schools across the country and Mr. Morebucks has also announced Morebucks be donating a generous amount to the local Boys and Girls club promoting anti violence and problem solving solutions for urban youth.

Miss Utonium has issued a further statement apologizing for her behavior being most " _Un-Puff like"_ and has released a referendum concerning the importance of curbing violence in our schools.

*Comment was sought but not received from the X' Team as of the publication of this article.

**-IV-**

The newspaper went flying and then so did the small table that it had been sitting on. Mr. Walter said nothing - his face was grim as he watched the small cheap TV in his office and his youngest employee/student from the corner of his eye.

Brick had wondered why upon walking into work yesterday he had been _dragged_ into his boss's office with the door slammed shut and the rest of the employees harshly ordered to get to work…

But then he'd seen… this… this… _travesty_ and- and-!

Just the sight of it was enough to make Brick sick!

"The hell do they mean "public forum"?" He snarled.

Mr. Walter grimaced, " A politically correct way… of a public apology- Brick no! Not the-!"

_CRASH_

"... That's coming out of your paycheck just so you know." He mumbled and Brick silently picked up the remains of the potted plant.

"Sorry." He grunted.

"Say sorry to my poor Hydrangea." His head went in his hands.

"What the hell is Pinky apologizing for!?" The hiss was venomous. " _WHAT!?_ " Sorry I got my face sliced open by the crazy bitch!? Sorry I was wearing a fucking hat and jacket that said crazy bitch dumped Monday's taco surprise all over!?" He shook his head wildly. "Oh no… _Ooooh no!_ Uh uh! No! I don't fucking-!" and excuse me- _WHAT_ comment!? I wasn't informed of this!"

"Legalities Brick- just trying to cover their asses-."

"What does fucking Morebucks own the fucking Tribune too!?" He demanded, his teacher shrugged morosely.

"Reporters can be bribed?" His head went in his hands on his desk. "Brick I don't know- I just… didn't think it was a good idea for you to see this… without some damn warning…?"

Brick knew his answering snarl was nothing short of _beast_ like and he didn't care- they wanted an angry dog!? Oh no fucking problem! Brick would give them the meanest, vicious and most terrifying fucking snarling _puppy dog tail_ this city had ever seen! He'd rip that smug little bitch limb from limb- tear her to pieces!

Most… un Puff like…

Was… Was she fucking kidding!?

"Brick."

" I can't believe this." He slumped on the ratty couch. " This can't be happening- she can't- Walter she can't _do this!_ Pin- Blos- _SHE_ didn't do anything!" He punched the arm rest. "Fuck…." He moaned. "Yes she can… and I know why she's doing it … and I think I'm going to be sick."

A bottle of water was shoved in his hands. " Drink." Walter ordered harshly. Brick started chugging it. " SLOW!" His teacher snarled. "Easy… just drink it slow kid. That's right…"

"This is all my fucking fault." Brick hissed. Mr. Walter scowled.

"How the _hell_ is-!?"

"I gave Pinky the stupid hat." He ripped the evil headgear off and threw it at the wall. Walter picked it up silently,

"Mr. Jojo." And… here we go. There was the "teacher voice". Damn it.

"Walter… you _can't_ look me in the face and tell me that this wasn't because of _me_." He hissed. " You _can't._ "

A small sigh, "No… No I can't." Brick moaned and his head went in his hand and he felt a hand on his shoulder, "But that doesn't mean it's _right_ kid. You've been beating yourself up about this for too long - it's not _your_ fault."

" But you just agreed with me that is _is!"_ He snapped.

"No. I agreed that Miss Morebucks' little hissy fit was _about_ you- but that doesn't mean it had anything to _do_ with you-!"

"But-!"

A hand went out. " No buts- she was completely out of line and her actions... " He grit his teeth. "In any other school system she would have been suspended… if not expelled by now." He shook his head.

"Magic checkbooks." Brick muttered.

"It's dirty as hell and bull shit - excuse my french." He hissed.

"Did you seriously just say that to _me_?" Brick drawled. Walter sighed,

"Well I'm technically supposed to be a role model for my students.' He mumbled, Brick snorted- the burly mechanic smirked somewhat. "Listen… Jojo." He extended his hat back out and Brick looked at it silently, "You're one of my top students-."

"I _am_ your top student." He countered instantly. The man sighed.

"And while _humility_ is not one of your strong suits… I know you're hurting about this- but you can't let this kind of shit dictate your life kid. You know life is too short. Haven't I taught you _anything_?"

He frowned, "I know… Teach… ." He took his hat back but still didn't put it back on. "But… what am I supposed to do then?" He murmured. Another deep sigh and a pat on the back.

"Go home."

Brick frowned more, "Are you firing me?" He mumbled.

"For the day yeah- see you next week." Walter chuckled and Brick rolled his eyes before he got up and plopped his hat back on his head. He hesitated at the door.

"... Thanks Teach." He murmured. Another wave.

"Yeah, yeah don't get all sappy on me kid- get out of here- go home, clear your head, go stand with your team and then if you're smart- you'll take Miss Utonium to see a movie tonight or take her out for a nice dinner." Brick's cheeks went pink.

"Again… why don't _you_ take your own goddamn advice!" He grunted.

"Maybe I will- now get out of here- seriously I got thirty bucks riding on you kid- don't disappoint me." He snickered.

"You've got a _bet_ going on!?" He snapped. " With who!?"

"Kellan and Morris of course- Morris was convinced you'd only crack at graduation, Kellan gave you a bit more of a break and is saying Junior Prom- but I know my top student so I'll be winning this one." he said simply.

"Oh yeah- _when_?" Brick muttered. " Seriously do you guys _really_ have so little to do in the break room other than using the student body as your personal soap operas." Walter narrowed his eyes.

"You have any _idea_ how annoying it is to grade those fucking standardized tests- we need _some_ entertainment."

"I thought those were scanned."

" _Essays_."

Silence.

"Touche, see you later Teach."

"Yeah you best believe _touche_ \- get out of here kid and I mean it- you take her somewhere nice you hear!- You know _comb your hair_ worthy nice!"

"Yeah, yeah…" He mumbled. _Not likely you meddling old fart._ "And will you quit ragging on my hair man!"

"One of these days I'm gonna sneak up behind you and chop it all off." He said darkly. "Or I'll help you one of those girls do it- I know the littlest Utonium girl's had her eye on it for a while now!"

"You wouldn't dare." _Shit… note to self never be alone in a room with Bubbles Utonium and anything remotely sharp in the vicinity._

"Try me." So simple. So menacing.

He gave a quick nod however and quickly exited the office and the car shop itself- at least his asinine coworkers didn't dare make a comment- there were plenty of newspapers around- he paused at the small television hanging off a corner- and his fist clenched more.

It was starting apparently.

Pinky was trapped smack in the middle of two individuals and surrounded by reporters- the bitch was on one side but Brick didn't recognize the man. Wearing an expertly cut and tailored pinstripe suit, thinning red hair and wearing an obscene amount of wealth on one hand - his eyes narrowed however.

He recognized those eyes. Those cruel narrow eyes that nonetheless leered down on the Pink Puff like she was some kind of lamb for slaughter and he was the eager butcher waiting to make the first cut.

So… that was Daddy Morebucks.

He'd never had the "pleasure" of meeting the man face to face- but his "asshole" radar was acting up just from the mere sight of him.

… What the hell was Brick doing…? He couldn't leave her there. He _couldn't_ \- that was the ultimate… betrayal of being a partner- let alone… he didn't like that hungry look. That was a look Brick was _all_ too familiar with- a look of not only _hunger_ but of _entitled_ hunger- like the world was _owed_ to him.

Like with a snap of fingers the world was supposed to be handed to that man ( and his daughter ) on a diamond platter. Just like apparently Brick should have bowed before her almighty checkbook and then _all_ his problems ( and his "pauper brothers" ) would be solved… she'd made that disgusting insinuation once… it had taken every scrounge of self control the Red Rowdy possessed to not break _every_ facet of that Goddamn code- and break _her_.

The memory still made his skin crawl. And that vile _disgusting_ look in those overdone eyes as she had looked at him like he was some kind of prized stud on auction still pervaded some of Brick's non jerky trip induced nightmares.

He and his brothers had had some hard times but he had _prided_ himself on never taking charity. Never. Even Mr. Walter had understood that and let Brick "earn" the cash - despite the fact there had been times he had been grossly overpaid but the damn man wouldn't take any fucking money now from Brick now that he _could_ pay him back. Called it "inappropriate." - Yet Brick working for him in the first place apparently wasn't.

There were… decent people in this world. A lot of em' were idiots… but they were nonetheless… good idiots.

Brick could see the intelligence in this man on television's eyes. The cruel entitled serene knowledge the world belonged to him and his jewel lined fingers. And his daughter had the same sickening look.

And they had the Pink Puff in their clutches- and the bitch was going to make her grovel… surrender… _crawl_ before this was over.

.. Brick had to go. He had to. She wouldn't want him there but he _had_ to! He…

Night Baron rang out- he grimaced at the caller ID. He… really didn't want to talk to any of the Tweedles right now. Though like clockwork mere seconds later his phone buzzed again.

**From: Tweedle Dum**

_We're all at the park- can you get out of work? Even for a few minutes Big Bro? I really think it would be good if Bloss saw you there. Big Bro- I REALLY think you should come. Seriously Mr. Walter will understand Brick!_

His eyes narrowed and his hold tightened on the phone. He squeezed his eyes shut.

**From: Brick**

_Can't. We're swamped. Flip off the bitch for me._

Coward. He practically ripped his car door open and his head went on the wheel.

He should go. He had a _duty_ to go. But… but how could he just stand there and _watch_ as she… as she…

Surrendered.

Because that is what this was. A surrender. A fucking _surrender._

How… How was Brick supposed to watch Blossom Utonium groveling before… _that_.

He had to go.

He couldn't go.

But he had to.

But he couldn't- had… couldn't… partner… Pinky… Pinky needed him… but… she wouldn't want him there.

" _Fuuuuuuuuuck_!" he snarled and his head hit his wheel- over and over again. He had to go! He _had_ to!

But… he couldn't. He could make all the excuses in the book- he could lie- he could pretend an air of irritation and distaste- he could let his anger run amok- he could storm the park, bellowing obscenities over the insanity of this farce. He could do that. He easily could do that. He was a Rowdyruff Boy- a being made supposedly to be the "Rottenest of the Rotten" - "Evil" by birth. He could _easily_ make a shitstorm the world wouldn't believe- throw off his self control- declare the code null - and cause havoc. And then he could scoop his counterpart up- ignoring those inevitable shrieks and refuse point blank to _ever_ give her back.

On the exactly opposite spectrum he could do something less _stalkerish_ and take his teacher's advice. He could go. He could be quietly bullshit. He could wait until it was over then walk over- wipe the humiliated tears she would no doubt be trying to hide before giving her his hat to hide her burning face-ignore the bitch's indignant screeches and flip off her daddy- scoop up his hopefully less shrieking partner and then while Pinky wouldn't want to be seen in public-Brick was a damn good cook. He could make her dinner- they could watch a movie and she would probably cry but at least he'd be able to wipe those away too. Hell maybe if he told her enough "Brick fucking up" stories in the workshop she'd laugh eventually too.

Or he could just do it the easy way… be there… flip the bitch and her daddy off- give Pinky the hat- take her along with the team to Freddy's for a soothing milkshake marathon and his wallet would weep but whatever and then drop her and her sisters off back home.

He could do all those things.

And Brick knew he wouldn't.

Because he was a fucking coward.

His phone rang again- he grit his teeth and slammed it to his ear.

"I'm not fucking going you fucking ignoramus leave me the fuck alone or I swear I'll-!"

" _Hi to you too Jojo."_ Believe's voice drawled from the other line, he stiffened. He sounded… fucking awful. Though.. A wave of anger shot through him…

"The hell do you want? And you have a lot of nerve calling me when I already told my brothers I ain't-!" This kid _really_ had a lot of fucking nerve- Brick had already made his wishes known- how _dare_ this _normie_ think he could-!

" _Going? We've established this and what a coicindink I'm not either."_

Brick paused at that. "Scuse me'."

" _I'm not watching this. I've seen it enough times. One more and I might hurl."_

He should hang up. This was asinine- he didn't feel like listening to some "poor me" story. " Tch- you think I like it?" He muttered. "This is sheer _bull_ \- Utter lunacy, I can't believe she's fucking doing this- but at the same time of course I can- why does this surprise me!"

" _It doesn't and that's why you're so pissed. Trust me. I know the feeling. She drives me clear out of my mind sometimes. I feel your pain here dude."_

He buzzed his lips and grit his teeth but said nothing. The sigh was deep on the other side of the phone,

" _So… I caught you on your break or…?"_

"Walter sent me home early."

" _Ah."_

"Yeah."

" _Ma left to go to the park. She says "Someone has to show the Believe support." Tch."_

"That right."

" _Yep."_

"... So you guys open?"

**_-o-o-o-_ **

He stared at his mug and stirred it listlessly but didn't drink it. Believe kept tapping his fingers on the counter.

"You are aware no one's coming in." Brick finally broke the silence.

"Yep." _Tap. Tap. Tap._ " Cause no one would miss this show." _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Cept us." Brick muttered to himself.

"Cause we're the only smarts one here." _Tap. tap. Tap._ "Cause that bastard's money can't _buy_ us." _. Tap._

"Guess so."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

In normal circumstances Brick would have broken those goddamn fingers- … or threatened to at least- but… that would involve caring enough to move. Or mustering up the energy to yell. Believe for all his fucking insane tapping… Brick just didn't have the energy to deal with it.

He was just gonna keep staring at his cup. Good plan.

The other side of his booth was empty… obviously but… how was it that this normally cheerful and bright cafe… just seemed… _cold_ now.

Did the moron over there sense it too? Normally Brick would step in here, be greeting by a bright beaming smile and a cup of coffee prepared and waiting, before he slid into a booth to be met with an even more dazzling smile. It was warm, and welcoming- and honestly… this place had become one of Brick's favorite places in town…

And now here he was. Alone. And… cold.

…" I fucked up." He murmured before his head hit the table.

The tapping ceased and Brick heard him walking over before he plopped into the booth.

"Not as much as me." Brick looked up irritably.

"Wasn't aware this was a competition." He muttered.

"It's not one I'm relishing in winning." Mike buzzed his lips.

"So why didn't you go?"

"Because I'm sick of seeing Blossom giving in to this shit."

Silence.

"... You really care about Pinky huh…" Brick murmured. The guy stiffened,

"We've established it's nothing but platonic-."

"I'm aware but all the same... " Brick scowled, "it does seem…" Those silver eyes rolled and went skyward.

"Jojo. I owe the girl _a lot_ okay- she was my first friend in Townsville- my first _real_ friend in general." Brick's eyebrow rose- he stiffened. "The point is… I'd do anything for her… but not because of what those morons in school think. What that tool Graham is spreading around and slowly inching himself towards having a _very_ bad time soon."

Brick frowned, "What's that supposed to mean- I already warned him- _twice_ now." He hissed. Mike snorted.

"That would involve him having enough of a brain to understand your big words Brick- he thinks with his dick and his ego- like you so eloquently said- his brain is starved- never did give you proper kudos for that by the way- best fucking thing I'd heard all week." The laugh was short and somewhat bitter.

"Doesn't matter. He was warned by a _RowdyRuff_ Boy." Another laugh.

"Who he sees as a _threat_ to getting to stick said nasty dick where it doesn't belongand thus the rules of common sense no longer apply." He rolled his eyes in sync with Brick. "But who knows- maybe a hockey stick on one side and fire breather on another will _finally_ make the turd back off- probably not but a guy can dream."

"Tch. We'll make him go screaming for his mommy." Brick smirked somewhat and Believe chuckled.

"I'll be sure to have the camera rolling." His face fell. " In all honesty Jojo… you really should go." He murmured. "She…. needs you." He seemed to hesitate with that. "I ain't… kidding either… she really does…" More hesitation. A sigh. "Just trust me. You should go."

"She… wouldn't want me there."

"Bull."

"You're so sure?"

"Surer than anything."

"So what's your excuse then?"

"I'm an asshole and a coward."

"Join the club."

"You ain't a coward. Asshole I can't argue- but you usually tend to relish in that title especially when it's morons like Graham calling you it. But coward…I don't think so." He shook his head. "You're the least cowardly guy I know dude- you jumped into a sushi fight and didn't even think of the consequences for yourself."

"Civilians were in danger- I knew the team was-."

"Not _that_ piece of seafood Jojo."

…. Ah.

"You're talking about the Calamari." He murmured. Mike nodded. "...That was a necessity. My brothers had already…"

… Who was he kidding? What was even the point…?

"If I hadn't gone… who would have?" Brick finally murmured.

"No one." Believe's answer was instant if not pained. "She didn't have a chance… none of them did… we all knew it- the news certainly made it clear." He sounded bitter. "They gave everything for this city… they still do. And yet not _one_ person… lifted a finger to help them… cept' you guys." He sighed. "I owe you man… you saved my sister's life."

Brick's eyebrow rose, "Your… _sister_?" Err… what? Did Brick miss something here? Were Janey Believe and the Professor involved –but what about Miss Keane then or _Sandi_ as the man had let slip-. Another silver eye roll, "Not _literally_ idiot- just… it's kind of a pet name… I dunno- she calls me "little brother" sometimes- though that was mostly because she used to be taller than me." He snickered somewhat. "Growth spurts are lovely things ain't they Jojo?" he folded his arms smugly.

Brick said nothing and the snickers died before Mike cleared his throat.

"I… never really got to thank you… you know- you did what I couldn't- you helped her… you still are… and I…can't." He mumbled the last part and then sighed, "I'll be honest with you man… I'm jealous as fuck."

…What? Brick stiffened.

"Not because of _that_. God is it _really_ that hard to believe in a boy and a girl being close but _not_ wanting to secretly fuck each other? Seriously- c'mon Jojo you're smarter than that." He shook his head. "And you did what I couldn't- you saved her… and you still do. So… seriously man- you a _coward?_ \- tch." He shook his head. "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard."

Silence.

He finished the last of his cold coffee. Mike seemed to notice.

"Want a refill?"

"Just put it on my tab." Brick murmured.

Another short laugh. "On the house man. Something tells me Ma won't care."

He set to work and Brick looked at his phone- it was swamped with text messages- some not pleasant: those mostly came from an enraged Green Puff. The barely legible Butchese texts were likely a result of cowering from his enraged counterpart's wrath.

He sighed, Believe could think what he wanted… but Brick knew the truth. He was a coward… he couldn't face her- this was all his fault- the Rowdy in him was screaming obscenities left and right: calling him every nasty name in the book- and he was completely within his rights to do so…

Brick. Was. A. Coward.

He looked at the to-go cup disdainfully. Mike's eyebrow rose defiantly. What was the guy gonna do? _Carry_ him there? Tch. That was a laugh.

He could tell the idiot was debating it- and Brick scowled and let a stray lick of flame escape his mouth slightly as he took a sip. At least the moron got the warning and just sat back down- slightly quickly Brick noticed with relish- coward or not… Brick was still a Rowdy. Don't test his patience.

He took another thoughtful sip before he set it back down.

"You still haven't given me a reasonable excuse why you're not there." Brick said simply and Believe stiffened.

"Yeah I did. I'm an asshole and _I'm_ the coward." He muttered.

His look was just _daring_ Brick to say otherwise- as if Brick was supposed to be afraid of this lanky hockey player- _Sip_.

"Asshole I also can't argue with." Mike sneered and flounced back on the seat. "But." _Sip_. "Unless it was by sheer error on your part- an accident even: I just find it hard to call the _one_ person who confronted a Red Eyed moment head on." _Sip._ " A coward."

This silence was longer. Brick continued drinking his coffee. Believe scowled and then frowned before it turned in another scowl- and that irritable finger tapping began again.

Before… shocker beyond _shockers_.

He simply laughed.

"Should have known." He sighed and leaned back against the seat. "So… the Red Rowdy finally did some digging eh?"

"What happened Believe?" He repeated. Those eyes became hard. Brick didn't care. "Even Buttercup won't mess with her sister during a so called "magenta"- you confronted a "red" moment. What. Happened/"

The stare down was ugly. He could almost see the wheels turning in that sandy head- he was caught and he knew it.

The finger tapping continued.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Brick's fist clenched under the table.

_Tap. Ta.p. Tap._

He was going to make this shit head talk. Even if he had to pull a fucking "Rowdy" to do it.

_Tap._ Tap. Tap.

That's it!

"...I talked to her." Mike finally murmured.

Brick's eyes narrowed, "Believe- I'm telling you this because you're a relatively tolerable albeit annoying hyena- do _not_ test my patience today-."

Those eyes narrowed in return, "I'm _not_ \- I'm telling you the _truth._ I talked to her. She was _scared_ Brick."

"Scared of _what!?"_

:"I. Don't. _Know!_ " He threw his hand in the air. "She was out of her goddamn mind! She had no idea what she was doing whatsoever and she was _scared!"_

"You just said she had no idea what she was-!"

"She _didn't_ \- why do you think she was scared!? I… kept yelling at her… to wake up okay? I got in her face and I… just yelled at her to wake up. She just kind of froze in place… and then she was down for the count and… I got her out of there. ."

But her sisters had intervened first and yet they'd been thrown aside. He seemed to read his mind.

"She has no… memory of that day Jojo… none. And I'm glad because if she knew she had _ever_ hurt her sisters…" He averted his gaze. "She was terrified… she had no control over herself… none."

"… So what happened then… how did you…"talk" to her then?" Brick hissed

He sighed, "The twat… had pissed her off… to the point of near insanity- Blossom finally _broke_ – she'd been Slutbucks' favorite target for almost a year and a half- we all knew she was going to break- but I never thought it'd be that bad… she was out of control. Completely _out of control_."

That….silent film Brick had been witness too certainly had showed that.

"But I knew she was in there still- all the grief… and heartbreak and everything she had gone through… finally just… _erupted_ \- but I knew my sister was still in there… so…. I ran back in. I confronted her- I…" He hesitated.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"... What did you do?"

_Taptaptaptaptap._

"Believe." He snarled.

"I… just talked to her. Yelled actually- shook her a bit: She was mad… she was pissed… but her eyes told a different story. She was scared… no… that ain't right… Blossom was fucking _terrified_. She knew she had no control whatsoever. None. And it scared her."

"But you said she has no memory of it-."

"She doesn't- but that doesn't mean she's not aware at that moment. I just… kept yelling at her to wake up. – Wake up and just… stop. It's really not… that interesting a story Jojo- it's… an angry Powerpuff Girl… being confronted by her… tiny normal… human friend who… yelled in her face to wake the hell up."

"But you did it and her sisters-."

That was the sticking point here- what Brick simply wouldn't let go- why he _couldn't'_ let this go. Robin's pigtailed screeches wafted through his brain too. Non-disclosure agreements… the reason this kid had to keep his temper…?

"Sometimes… Brick… it only takes one voice to cut through a thousand." He murmured. "I did what I had to do. It doesn't make me any different than anyone else- I was there- I acted- I knew Blossom was still in there- she was just… scared. Upset. And sure enough when I got through to her she just… kind of froze- and did this… shaking thing before… _boom_ – down she went and I got her out of there."

"And you both ended up in the hospital?" Brick folded his arms. Mike shrugged.

"She clocked me in the nose. I have a bad nose bleed problem. I needed to be admitted to be observed. I get em' a lot- kind of hereditary- sort of like Hemophilia just… not Romanov levels you know."

Well… that went along with Robin's… albeit slightly hysterical description of the guy looking like some kind of zombie. But it didn't explain the temper issues. Also…

"Romanov?" Brick raised an eyebrow. Another eye roll.

"Last ruling Russian Dynasty- ousted in 1917 by the Bolsheviks: the heir to the throne had Hemophilia courtesy of good ole' Queen Vicky like a lot of European royals did back then- tragic but that's what happens when too many cousins marry each other. Seriously man do you pay attention to history at _all?"_

He bristled, "It's hardly worth my time." He muttered.

"Tch. He who doesn't learn from one's past is destined to repeat it. You can learn a lot from examining the past… and that will ultimately aid in securing the future." He raised an eyebrow himself. "After all… if history is so not worth your time… why are you digging so much into the past in this case?"

….Jackass.

"Though… you should know… what happened… will never happen again you know."

"...How do you know?"

His expression looked… strange. Far away. Haunted even. "… Because I just do… just trust me… it won't… not to that extent." He sighed. "For… Blossom's sake… you already saw the records were sealed."

He nodded. He'd decide to leave the questions as to how this idiot somehow knew Brick had been hacking… another time.

For now.

"But… there's a reason for that you know… if word got out… a Puff lost… control like that and… potentially could again- despite the fact she won't (!) – Bad… shit could happen." He murmured. "People… not necessarily good people… could get… interested if you know what I'm saying…" His tapping began again.

People… he didn't like the sound of that. No… no he did not. Paranormal abilities… were always of _interest_ to certain individuals alright… _shady_ individuals. God knows Brick had had to keep an eye out on his foolish brothers enough times in the past.

Funny… he'd always thought their sheer notoriety would keep the girls…safe.

Was…that not the case?

The tapping ceased again. "You know… the timing made it easy enough to make up an excuse at least- a lame ass excuse but one that twat certainly agreed with and the rest of the world- hell I think even BC and Bubsy may believe it in a way."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

That vision Brick had seen… yeah _this_ he had to hear.

Mike rolled his eyes and squeezed his nose, " I kid you not- and no I'm not making this up- but Miss Sarah Bellum of Townsville City Hall actually went on record in saying that that entire incident was a result of…" He cleared his throat. "X' fueled…. PMS." He muttered awkwardly and he cleared his throat with a slight hum.

"… You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Ohh I wish I was… _not_ the thing most twelve year old boys wanna hear about their best friends but… hell it made sense in a really awkward way."

Brick's mouth opened, then closed- "Nope. Not gonna touch that- that's utter bull-."

"Yeah. I know. But it shut the twat up and the rumor mill _real_ fast and as a bonus if you haven't noticed yet- we always get a week off from Princess at least once a month- she doesn't take _any_ more chances."

… Funny Brick had noticed that but… nope! Nuh uh! Okay! Changing the subject now- not that Brick was some kind of juvenile he was well aware how the female reproductive system worked and the various cycles but he did _not_ need to talk about them. Judging from Mike's face he was also of the same opinion.

"You don't believe it." Brick murmured.

"No. No I do not. You're correct- it's utter bullshit but… it's an explanation no matter how lame."

"… That's the lamest thing I think I've ever heard."

"Likewise."

"So what do _you_ think happened?"

Mike was silent before he exhaled slowly, "I don't know… I wish I did but I don't… but I do know something Jojo…" His stare was piercing. "I _never_ want to see that _terrified_ look in Blossom Utonium's eyes… _again_."

Those eyes… scarlet… vivid… and _scared._

Her hand reaching out… so close… so far….

_Brick… help me._

Jerky… Beef...fucking jerky. Dreams. His own inner guilt.

Nothing but that… nothing more.

"Brick?"

_Five summers chosen…_

It was ludicrous.

_Thirteen summers awoken…_

He blinked. The hell?

"Uh… dude? Dude you okay?"

_Eighteen summers summoned…_

It was excruciating! The hell! The fuck! His head… what was wrong with his head!? That… fucking ringing in his head- it was… it was…

_There is a shadow coming to your world…_

Shadow… what shadow! The hell! It was nothing but a jerky induced fucking trippy nightmare!

"uh…hello Jojo? You still with me bud?"

_A shadow only you… Brick Anthony Jojo… can hope to defeat…_

He'd had migraines before but… but this was ridiculous! Aw damn it maybe Walter was right and he should start wearing the glasses more often but-! He grabbed the rest of his mug and started chugging it- Mike apparently had a brain after all and rushed over to the counter and poured a glass of water.

Shadow… what kind of- damn it he was never eating buffalo jerky again! Something was off with it obviously-

_Are you up to the challenge_?

Residual food poisoning- who knew how old that meat was! Long term… guilt. Just… that buzzing… food poisoning. Some kind… something in the coffee even! Maybe the ass was trying to poison him! Drug him! Put him to sleep so he could drag him over to-!

**Brick...**

His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath before a glass of water was shoved in his hand. Mike looked… thoroughly freaked out.

"Here… water." Brick chugged it. Mike continued to give him a wary look.

It had been clear as day. That voice that had just rung through his head- she could have been right next to him even. But... _how?_

Like a dope he even looked behind him just in case she had decided this was lunacy and finally bolted and she'd be right there in the doorway looking at him like-.

…. Oh dear God what was he doing?

He stood abruptly and Mike scrambled up after him.

"Where is this shit show happening?" He hissed.

"Uh….The common?" He cocked his head. "Brick you okay dude… maybe you should sit-."

His eyes narrowed, " _Where_ in the common moron- the park is fucking huge!"

He was still looking at Brick like he had five heads but nonetheless a small smile curled on the guy's face. "East Side. Started twenty minutes ago but I know a shortcut that can make the trek ten minutes versus the usual fifteen… unless you're planning on flying."

He shook his head, "That will make a scene and I ain't carrying you." The kid smirked.

"D'aww what's the matter Prince Charming only has room for one fair damsel?" He snickered as he flipped the sign nonchalantly.

He rolled his eyes, " Yeah, yeah cripes you're a weird onnn… _what_ did you just call me!?" The guy went pasty.

"Uh… I mean… c'mon… Brick- just uh… just a joke… you know trying to woo your pretty Beau-beautiful counterpart as you are- ha ha?"

Brick's eyes narrowed more and the guy cleared his throat, "OKAY! So- shortcut- ten minutes c'mon chop, chop time's a wasting-!?" He hurried out the door. Brick scowled.

… No fucking way.

No. Couldn't be.

Absolutely ludicrous.

The "Trickster" as it was an individual with quite the "paranormal" quirk indeed. Telekinetic abilities mixed with "illusion sculpting" or whatever shit was called- this ability Brick could find no trace of on the internet… thus in all fairness it really had no right to exist.

But nonetheless it did. And somehow… the Trickster was the only… one with this ability… on record- unofficial as it was… as Brick was apparently the only one who had seen it in true "action" per say.

Michael Believe's only "quirk" as it were on the other hand was an obscene talent at pissing Brick off at random moments of the day and somehow being able to live to tell the tale. And he was very good with a hockey stick whatever that meant.

Though… why did a _mouse_ suddenly pop in his brain… a squeaky… annoying vermin… going flying…almost like it had been kicked…?

Odd…

**-o-o-o-**

This… "Forum" in other words a "rally for the Morebucks' benefit" was in full swing by the time Brick pulled up but at least they hadn't missed too much. He frowned.

"You better not have pissed in my seat." He muttered. The sandy haired baby only continued clinging to his seat belt with a face further looking like paste.

"T-Ten minutes." He choked. "That… that shortcut… should have taken… t-ten minutes."

Brick rolled his eyes and practically kicked his door open. "And?"

"You… you made it in _five!"_ Another pitiful squeak.

"And…?"

"How are you allowed to drive!?"

"Quit your whining and get moving Believe."

"… _How!?"_ He repeated and he was still mumbling as they walked towards the crowd. His gaze narrowed- Mike paused next to him.

"Shit." He hissed and the guy was an annoying pest but he was a _fast_ one- Brick's arm was seized so fast he barely had time to blink. ""Brick. _Don't._ " Another hiss. "You have to be calm here. For Bloss's sake okay."

It was… the fuck was this? Who were these people!? He didn't recognize half of-?

But he did recognize that symbol on some of the papers littering the ground and in some of these people's hands-how could he not- he'd seen it on the news plenty of times- Da-...The monkey had finally given up on keeping it from Brick: the "eldest" - so Brick knew who these people were…

But what the fuck were they doing in Townsville?

Believe looked white as a sheet- and he was frantically looking left and right hissing obscenities- and then his eyes widened. "Jesus! Brick put your fucking-!" He practically lunged for him- and slammed the sunglasses back on Brick's face.

"Ow!" He snarled.

"Suck it up and follow me!" Brick wasn't given the luxury of arguing either- he was pushed forward- the kid had an abnormally strong grip for a fucking normie too.

… He had seemed pretty strong too- No. Absolutely not. Ludicrous. No one could hide such an ability in general but from Brick?! Bah- impossible.

...Sheer nonsense.

"What the Hell are these people doing here?" Brick hissed.

Mike didn't answer- he was grimly looking straight ahead. "Don't make eye contact. Keep your gaze ahead of you- and just _walk._ " He hissed. "No matter what happens _walk._ "

Despite himself he felt a chill in his spine. Believe's tone was deathly serious.

...And this was concerning him.

"Mike… what's going on?" Brick murmured.

They stopped near the back of a crowd that had gathered- Brick saw the flashing of cameras and two distinctive shades of green and blue near the front but Believe's grip was like iron on Brick's arm.

And only tightened when he finally saw her.

Just like on the television but in real life… she looked even smaller- Mr. Morebucks' hulk was massive, and the insane bitch was directly on her other side. She was trapped in the middle. But her face was nothing but calm- impassive.

Even despite the venomous _cat calls_ being launched at her from the sidelines- _Freak! Unnatural! Should all be destroyed! How many more incidents have to happen before the government takes action! Dangerous!_

"Fucking… fucking _bastard._ " He hissed. "Son of a… Jesus Christ… I knew it… Bloss I fucking knew it… why don't you ever listen to me." He lamented in a low moan.

Blossom's face was white but she continued to speak- even though no one could her unless they were at the very front. Where he knew his likely aghast and horrified little brothers were next to her sisters.

Where Brick should be. Just… it was a mass of people- the only way to get through them would be to fly-!

_Think of the children! How are our children safe with creatures like this allowed to co mingle with them! Abominations!_

And that was finally made her stagger and Brick grit his teeth and the snarl that escaped his throat then he knew sounded nothing short of _beast like_ and he didn't care.

But the fucking hyena next to him apparently did. His arm was secured in another vice like grip- unnaturally fucking strong for a fucking normal human! What did the guy dope up!? Is that how he was so good at fucking hockey!?

"Let _go_ Believe!" He snarled.

"Jojo. I'm saying this as your friend- if you fly over there now it will turn this shit show into a _riot_ which is _exactly_ what this bastard wants." His voice was somewhat choked.

"So what we're supposed to just let-!?"

"Freedom of Speech Brick… freedom to gather… they're staying away from the "public forum" - as long as they're not violent… they're allowed to spew whatever filth they feel like. Which trust me… that is _exactly_ what that smug bastard and his… daughter over there want." He grit his teeth. " My mother raised me to be respectful to women so I won't call her what she is-."

"Good thing I have no mother then- because she is nothing but a fucking-!"

A loud burst of cheering interrupted him and he whirled around.

His stomach plummeted as quickly as the cameras flashed.

That smile was nothing short of poison. Something so… so vile he couldn't even think straight. Believe's grip finally loosened but Brick was frozen in place even despite his new freedom. Her face was a masterful mask of impassioned compliance- the two smirking devils next to her simply kept waving and her puppet string apparently allowed her to do the same.

What were his brothers thinking? What were her sisters? He didn't hear any loud sonic screams or outraged roars. No streaks of light- no electric charges or bellowed obscenities. It was just… silent.

And Brick… was one of them.

He heard that portly devil speaking- a voice oozing with self importance and triumph from his stolen "victory"- and he was also seemingly _unaware_ of the nasty crowd at the sidelines- though at least he would give this city some credit- he finally saw uniforms and shiny badges entering the park- and despite their perverse curiosity at seeing their heroine more or less _humiliated_ \- many in the crowd looked distinctly… uncomfortable.

Shifting of feet. Avoiding gazes. Applause polite… but distant.

A few murmurs at least also saved the entire crowd from being incinerated as soon as Brick recovered his senses from his sheer horror.

_This ain't right._

_Who are these people?_

_Bet they've never had a monster attack in their cities._

_Look at her up there- a true little hero._

_We love you Blossom!_

_Don't Listen to these people! We know what happened!_

_Keep your chin up sweetie!_

So… maybe these people hadn't just gathered to watch a Puff humiliated like some kind of barbaric sport.

The jeering grew louder. The rebuttals finally began to increase. Mr. Morebucks only seemed to feign more "confusion" and called for more security for the protection of such an important anti violence forum.

His fist clenched but finally he couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't.

And then their eyes met- and he felt his stomach sink down even lower- he felt the bile in his throat. The sheer _disappointment_ in her fucking eyes…. She saw him… she fucking saw him hiding here like some kind… instead of being with their team or at her side- like a co leader no a _partner_ was supposed to be doing-!

She turned her gaze away and he ripped himself away from Mike's grip, turned on his heel and walked. No… he fucking ran for his life.

_Coward. Fucking… fucking Coward!_

He heard hurried footsteps behind him. He paused.

Silver met red.

"Still don't think I'm a "coward" Believe?" He hissed. "Even after that!?"

Silence. Brick clenched his fist. Whatever- what did he care what some stupid normie thought of him anyway!? Tch- what did Brick care what _anyone_ thought-! Fuck… Fuck this! Who… Who needed-!

"No." Brick froze in mid step. There was no sardonic look on that conniving face for once. He only shook his head again.

"No, Jojo I don't."

**-IV-**

The embrace was forced, uncomfortable, and of course obviously _loving_ staged as it was for the cameras and she hid the flinch when the diamond lined hand "slipped" and Blossom had a new scratch on her back...and a likely torn shirt. Subtle of course- one wouldn't be able to see the rip of course. Must keep up the charade.

Just two dear friends reconciling for such a _grave_ misunderstanding as Mr. Morebucks' booming speech had declared followed by the endless camera flashes surrounding them.

The screaming at the sidelines continued. She must..however keep her composure.

_A leader. Be a leader. You must be calm. Collected. A "good girl". If you lose your composure… we all lose it._

Blossom avoided their eyes- her team's eyes- every single one of them- the sad baby blue irises, the furious lime green ones, the wary navy and confused peridot… the irritated aqua ones lined also with a disgusted rage next to the black eyes narrowed in revulsion and a sneer that ran down his entire mouth-buck teeth and all… She avoided all those eyes plastered all at the front.

Two colors were missing however. Thank God.

The hiss in Blossom's ear just then in the course of the "embrace" was like the gentle pushing of a knife into her skin-

"Go near my Bricky again and next time it'll be your fucking throat you pink eyed whore." Princess' smile was broad as she released her and gave another hearty wave to the camera- even took Blossom's hand and held it up.

Her chest clenched- as she then came face to face with the two sets of eyes she had wanted to avoid most of all.

The slicing silver and the burning crimson.

Standing side by side in their silent rage near the back of the crowd that had gathered to relish in the sight of her complete and utter humiliation. Brick and Michael simply stared straight ahead.

She didn't dare look at him. He wasn't looking at _her_ anyway- no he was too disgusted. Too enraged- too _repulsed_ by her weakness- worse than any mere crying fit in a rink could _ever_ entail.

A broad hand went on her shoulder- she again felt the sharp prick of the diamond spikes digging into her slim shoulder.

"Well Done Miss Utonium. Well done. See how easy this all was. Never think a Morebucks goes back on his word sweetheart- that little friend of yours should be fine now- like it never even happened won't even go on any of you lovely young ladies' records even. Just all gone." The murmur was like poison and that grip lingered for far too long for comfort on her person. She stiffened her lip- and let the smile curl more.

"Thank you Mr. Morebucks." She whispered.

The grip hardened then and she swallowed the flinch.

"I take it also there won't be _any_ more problems then Miss Utonium. Between you and my special little pearl." He beamed in Princess's direction but she wasn't paying attention- oh no all her _attention_ was suddenly fixed on Brick who she had finally seemed to realize was there.

He stiffened before finally he turned on his heel. Michael like a silent ghost behind him. Blossom clenched her fist unseen behind her back and bit back the protest that threatened to come spilling out-

_Come back. Please come back._

… _Please don't…_

_Please don't leave me…_

So… weak… so… helpless. He didn't turn around once- clearly he'd seen all he could stomach with Michael right behind him they left the park. She bit her lip.

"No Sir. There won't be any more problems." She whispered. He nodded approvingly.

The screaming and raving continued. She heard a low rumble of a chuckle.

"My God… the characters these things can attract eh Blossom? Well that's the media for you- we can't keep _anything_ secret for long can we sweetheart?" He beamed.

_Composure. Calm. Be… Be a leader. Be.. a Red._

"Indeed Mr. Morebucks…"

Another approving nod and a far too lingering squeeze on her collarbone.

"Good girl." A broadening smile. She could feel the twinge of another cut on her shoulder.

But Blossom… simply kept smiling.

**-IV-**

**To: Little Bro**

**From: The Butch**

_The fuck! Where's Boss at? He wasnt in his room and he's not pickin up his phone!- the fuk did he go!?_

**From: Little Bro**

_He's prob at work dumb ass._

**From: The Butch**

_Uh no he's not! Butters fuking saw him and that ass Believe leave the fuking park yesterday! He was there! So hes not workin this wkend!_

**From: Little Bro**

_O.0_

_Really?_

**From: The Butch**

_Uh YEAH! So… where the fuk is he then!? And Y was he with that fuking turd in the 1st place!? Y wasnt he with us!?_

**From: Little Bro**

_Uh… I don't know…? Listen Butch I'm kinda busy at the moment. Try callin him again - maybe he went off to find Bloss?_

**From: The Butch**

_QUIT MAKIN OUT AND LISTEN U IDIOT!_

**From: Little Bro**

_I AM NOT MAKING OUT! I AM COMFORTING MY POOR DISTRAUGHT LADY! ASSHOLE!_

**From: Little Bro**

_And I dunno Big Bro's prob with Mike or something doing that project?_

**From: The Butch**

_AGAIN!? THE FUCK DOES THAT LOSER NORMIE GOT THAT WE DON'T!?_

**From: Little Bro**

_O.0_

_Uh… the same english class? Bro are you okay..?_

**From: The Butch**

_Fuck it- fine- Whatevr- he wants 2 ditch us for a fuking normie thats his prob- whatevr - so if u and Blondie wanna come meet Butters and me were goin to Freddys then that Zombie flik again-this time just dont make out the hole time!_

**From: Little Bro**

_...K? Uh… see u in a few minutes?_

**From:Little Bro**

_And excuse me I was not making out the entire time. I have class unlike SOMEONE I know. Its not my fault the movie was fucking horrifying and my lady was not a happy camper- I had to protect her somehow._

**From: The Butch**

_Ur full of shit_

**_-IV-_ **

**To: The Toughest Fighter**

**From: Boomer**

_You saw my brother at the park yesterday why didn't you tell me!?_

**From: The Toughest Fighter**

_Uh… Yes and no- Bubs and I were just kind of focused on getting Leader Girl out of there no offense but I just kind of saw her looking behind us a lot … it's kind of easy to put 2 & 2 together ya know? Not to mention… the whole… crying thing._

**From: Boomer**

_:(_

_Is she okay?_

**From: The Toughest Fighter**

_I don't know. She kind of locked herself in her office this morning and refused to come out. Bubs and I both tried but no dice. It's best to leave her be and let her calm down by herself. Much as it makes me look and feel like a complete and total bitch…_

**From: Boomer**

_This...is fucking messed up. BC I am so sorry. And you're not a bitch just so you know._

**From: The Toughest Fighter**

_Don't be. Karma's going to nail the bitch someday and it's going to be fucking glorious. And hell if it doesn't guess what- I'LL do the fucking honors. And… thanks. Surprisingly that actually makes me feel better Little Boy Blue._

**From: Boomer**

_No prob BC- and I think we're ALL going to enjoy that day._

**From: The Toughest Fighter**

_Tch- yeah Snyder will likely sell tickets but just do me a favor and keep Bubs calm. You're doing a fabulous job- I don't need details - just… you take the blonde I'll keep the raging Green Beast at bay here. Sounds like Believe took Red Puppy duty from the moron here's incoherent ranting._

**From: Boomer**

_Uh… yeah about that… how is Butch doing?_

**From: The Toughest fighter**

_He's being a jealous bitch._

**From: Boomer**

_-_-;; … I was afraid of that._

**From: The toughest Fighter**

_Your brother doesn't like to share does he Little Boy Blue._

**From: Boomer**

_No… no he does not._

**_-IV-_ **

**To: Bloss**

**From: Robin**

_I'm going to be at your house in like thirty seconds- let's go. we're going shopping. I'm free. Whoopee._

**From: Bloss**

_I don't want to go shopping._

**From: Robin**

_Let me in. Standing in front of the lab entrance. Chop chop. We have carnival outfits to plan. Thus. Shopping._

**From: Bloss**

_I'm not going to the carnival._

**From: Robin**

_It's bloody freezing out here girly. I am a stick you know this- don't make me freeze out here- not very everything nice of you- and yeah you are- you really think Mikey's going to let you get away with not going? Um yeah no- he'll pick you up over his shoulder and carry you kicking and screaming if he has to. Did the 8th grade social teach you nothing?_

**From: Bloss**

_He won't talk to me. Neither of them will. I've been double teamed._

**From: Bloss**

_And don't you DARE bring that up- that boy is so lucky that criminal decided that was the perfect night to rob a bank- SO. LUCKY._

**From: Robin**

_Brick and Mike are stubborn. They're also morons. They're a terrible combination that Townsville should be shaking in fear over really but they'll get over it. But speaking of- I'm already shaking from how cold it is out here so let me in woman! Do you NOT hear me banging on your garage wall like a moron here!_

**From: Bloss**

… _You're not going to let me just sit in my office and cry are you… and you ARE just banging on the garage wall Robin… the alternate entrance to the lab is on the left… not the right._

**From: Robin**

_Nope. No crying allowed. Let's go._

**From: Robin**

_Also I knew that. I totally knew that. But you guys need a sign._

**From: Bloss**

_...Very well. I know better than to argue with you. The door is now unlocked I'll need a few moments to clean this up._

**From: Bloss**

_And a sign would defeat the purpose of a "secret" entrance Robin…_

**From: Robin**

_Now you're getting it._

**From: Robin**

… _...And I knew that too!_

**-IV-**

**To: Pinky**

**From: Brick**

_I don't know what the hell that was Pinky but what the fuck were you thinking- are you fucking kidding me! I can't fucking believe you would EVER stoop so low as_

Delete (!) – He gave himself a good smack for good measure too.

**To: Pinky**

**From: Brick**

_Pinky. What the hell. I understand you think this was for the greater good but why the hell would you ever demean yourself as to_

Delete. Not smack worthy this time but still completely the wrong approach.

**To: Pinky**

**From: Brick**

_Pinky, I'm not mad at you. Nor am I ignorant to your reasoning behind this course of action. But what I want to know is._

Delete. Now he was being overly analytical to the point of condescension.

**To: Pinky**

**From: Brick**

_I heard from sources you were crying. I don't want you to cry especially because of this. You had no choice. I know you didn't. So stop crying because I hate seeing you cry_

DELETE. _That_ was pathetic and creepy and she would likely issue a restraining order. For good reason so… course of action now…

Throw phone down. Insert head in pillow. Scream various obscenities concerning own idiocy and wretched stalkers with fat checkbooks.

Good plan. Good plan Brick.

What the fuck was he going to do? He was so many things right now he couldn't even fucking pick one thing to feel. He was fucking furious- he wanted to bellow and shake her shoulders and scream over what the fuck she'd been thinking! She had _surrendered_ \- the commander and leader had _surrendered!?_

Is _THIS_ why all evidence of that fucking incident or whatever in 2004 had been wiped clean! Because of shit like this!? Was this how fucking Morebucks was still _not_ in jail!?

He was going to hurl. Literally _hurl._

She had surrendered… Pinky had _surrendered_ and all Brick had done… was fucking _watch_. She may have been standing but she may as well have been on her hands and knees groveling- being forced to accept that lame ass fucking excuse of a so called "apology"- and giving one in kind- and then he'd seen the flash of anguish- that single moment of _agony_ in the midst of her entire humiliation and all Brick had done was _stand_ there- the cameras had flashed.

And the Powerpuff Girl had surrendered. Robin's punishment was over as a showing of good faith- and that was now the end of it.

_The fuck am I going to say to her?_

He picked his phone back up. Still blank. Still no message. Couldn't blame her.

**To: Pinky**

**From: Brick**

_Pinky, listen I know you're upset. You have every reason to be upset. I'm sorry I was a fucking ass- I should have been up there with you- we're partners- I never should have left you high and dry like some kind of-_

DELETE. Phone thrown- yell in another pillow. Good plan.

There was a kind of whine and then something cold kept batting at his hand- he batted it away but it kept coming- even more insistent. He groaned. Fucking… mutt.

"No luck I take it." Believe's head popped in from the trapdoor of sorts before he fluidly hopped up and shut the latch. The monstrous Great Dane's head popped up from under Brick's arm where the dratted thing had plopped itself and refused to move even at her master's short little whistle.

"That would involve me actually getting in contact with her." Brick muttered. He caught the water bottle thrown to him listlessly before his head hit the pillow again. Maggie the bear whined again and pressed her nose against him relentlessly "Is there a reason your mutt is obsessed with me?" He muttered through the pillow.

" She can sense you're upset. She's trying to make you feel better." The answer was short and sounded just as miserable. "How you doing with the book?" Brick looked up and the stupid dog took its chance and instead of hitting the pillow Brick's face hit dog hair instead as the dumb creature had plopped itself right under Brick's chin. Ugh. Dog. Whatever.

"Fine. Finished it. Ending was bull."

Believe had begun listlessly spinning in his chair- "You knew it was coming."

"Yeah but- seriously- Margie-!"

"Maggie."

"Whatever- okay Maggie it's appreciated but you have reeking dog breath so… if you have to persist in bugging me kindly put your face over there- _away_ from my nose. _._ " At least the mutt listened and Brick could breathe again. He sat up and took a swig of water. "Cripes…"

The kid chuckled somewhat, "My Mags certainly likes you." Another chuckle thought it sounded fake. "So… not a fan of the ending eh?"

"No, it makes no sense to his character- how could he have fallen for what was so obviously a trick." He rolled his eyes.

"Desperation can make a guy do crazy things Jojo." He murmured.

"Yeah… but he more or less condemned his successors to a fate worse than death." Mike shrugged again,

"True- but remember that it's a choice _they_ ultimately have to make."

"No one would willingly give up what amounts to their own soul for a minute chance at a victory. It's completely implausible." Brick buzzed his lips. It was a story that from start to near finish had been he would admit masterfully told- and then the ending… had ruined it. Point blank- ruined it.

"Yet many did according to legend." He was spinning a pen listlessly, "Look I ain't sayin' I don't agree in some ways - cause I do: but you could almost say it's kind of a… cautionary tale at the end you know- like most legends… it's ultimately a warning. Like- nothing ever comes for free per say. The warrior was so determined on avenging his past… he completely-."

"Ignored his present and ultimately doomed his own future- yeah, yeah-put it in the report - I get it just…" He trailed. Mike's eyebrow rose slightly, "Giving up… your soul… that's fucking insane. Why would anyone in their right mind-!?" Brick frowned and looked at his phone again. Still nothing. Fuck… he tossed it down.

"Maybe you should-." Believe began tentatively.

"What am I supposed to say to her!?" He snapped.

"It was just… a suggestion." He stood up and cracked his back. Brick only kept his face buried in his personal mutt pillow.

_Buzzzzz_

He should have been ashamed at how quickly he grabbed that phone. His face fell however.

"Fucking Butch!" He snapped and the phone went flying this time.

"The hell does he keep calling for?" Believe folded his arms, "And… shouldn't you answer-?"

"They're going to that stupid Zombie movie or whatever- I had no interest in it the first he asked- I will not have interest the eighteenth! Just… cripes. Leave me alone will ya!"

Just… work. School. Something he _had_ control over.

Something… fuck. Just… fuck.

"I should go talk to her shouldn't I?" He finally mumbled.

"I can't make that decision for you." So simple. So nonchalant. He was skimming his bookcase- picking up random knick knacks and junk as he did so. Brick scowled,

"You seem to have _no_ problem blackmailing me otherwise." More picking up- and putting down. So calm- so _collected_ \- it was pissing Brick off. He got up.

"It was a _necessity_ \- you left me no choice." Mike said simply once again and Brick wrenched the hockey puck from his hands. He looked unconcerned.

"And _why_ is it any of _your_ business anyway!?" He snapped. The hockey player shrugged,

"My business." He said airily. Brick almost could swear he felt a vein pop.

Because Oh Brick was not in the mood for this- not today- not after what happened. After how badly he had fucked up and this stupid… fucking… asshole here had had the nerve to-to-!

They continued to glare at each other, but a buzzing erupted from Mike's pocket and Brick felt himself tense- he recognized the "chirping" as Robin's text tone: Believe gave him a wary look,

"What's the damage…" Brick muttered. The kid's complexion had gone almost pallid. He set the phone down on the shelf and rested his brow against the wood.

"She saw us."

… _.fuck._

"She's… now under the impression you're disgusted with her, think she's a weakling and-." He sighed heavily, "You're never going to speak to her again. God damn it." Brick's blood chilled.

"What!?" He grabbed his own phone.

"I really wouldn't- Bloss will just be on the defensive and that will help neither of you." Mike muttered. " Damn it… fucking twat… I swear…"

"But she-! She can't think I'm mad at her! I'm not!" Believe's eyebrow rose. "I'm… okay so I'm a little pissed but it's more at the situation! But… But I'm not- she's not weak! She's the least weak of-! I could never be-! … But… but-... _FUCK!"_ Brick slumped back on the futon. "Fuuuuck…." He moaned with his head in his hands.

"I should have been with her."

"What would that have done except set the twat off?" Mike rubbed his brow.

"Doesn't matter! Doesn't- this is such- GOD DAMN IT!" Mike sighed as Brick's face hit the pillow- or dog at this point seeing as the damned mutt was insistent on bugging him- again.

"I'm the worst fucking co leader on the planet." He moaned.

"No you're not." This same little spheal beginning again.

"She fucking hates me." Maybe Brick should just make a cue card at this point.

"I doubt that highly." Again. Like clockwork. "But why listen to me?"

Believe picked up a random glass box from his bookshelf, Brick's eyebrow rose- looked like a piece of weird metal. But the expression in Mike's eyes while he was looking at it… was...strange. Morose… but with a strange… regret there too.

...Odd.

"Bloss got this for me you know. She has this… crazy talent of finding the craziest shit…you say it can't be done or doesn't exist… trust me… she'll prove you wrong." He chuckled somewhat before he opened the case, "This is a chain link that was supposedly part of Harry Houdini's "Chinese Water Torture" Act- one of his last ones- 1924 or so. No one really knows how he did it."

Brick blinked…and what did this have to do with anything…?

"Mirrors, trapdoors, smoke- fake props mixed with a sense of suspended disbelief and gullible audiences." Brick scoffed.

Mike went silent before he passed the piece of metal over "Weird… it seems pretty solid to me."

He passed it over and Brick examined it. The cool metal seemed… legit enough but….

"One link proves nothing- all it would take is one false one to probably do the trick." He air quoted and Believe's frown deepened before another wan smile.

"He's known to be the greatest illusionist that ever lived." Brick could actually argue against that fact. Quite easily. Houdini didn't turn straws into canes or make silent movies virtual reality.

"Tch. He was a con artist who fooled people for money."

"Not one to believe in magic Jojo?"

"I believe in fact. Everything has a scientific explanation." Another laugh. Short and… bitter (?) - he frowned.

"Scientific fact- jeez… you two are scarily alike sometimes you know that? She said the same thing to me when we first met… everything… has a scientific explanation." He trailed. "Even the most fantastic, unbelievable… things."

What the hell was up with this kid? He almost seemed lost in his own little world. Strange… he was acting stranger… than normal. And he was still avoiding the subject as he took back his strange little prop and set it back on his shelf.

"But… this ain't a magic show or a well staged stunt- so I'm gonna tell it to you straight. You're right. You fucked up. I fucked up. We _both_ fucked up- bad. But unlike me- _YOU_ still have a decent chance of getting out of the- forgive the metaphor- _dog house."_

He bristled, "How? You said not to talk to her."

"No I said not to _text_ her." He folded his arms. "Somewhat impersonal methinks- see when I fuck up with my Tweety Bird I'm almost always at her house or locker the next day with a nice bouquet of daisies and daffodils- groveling optional: Usually that gets me oh... Five minutes or so to make my case over why she should continue dealing with me on a daily basis."

"And sometimes I wonder that myself." Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Ha Ha- _hilarious_ \- Listen. Texting is a bad idea… you just have to… do something else. Something more… meaingful?"

He frowned, "I don't even know what flowers Pinky likes though…" He scratched his neck. Mike gave him an odd look and slapped his brow before he shook his head.

"... oh fuck it it's a start-" he mumbled. "Okay… her favorite flowers are roses actually- _Red_ roses to be precise. Or white but good luck finding white."

"...Red roses?" Brick murmured. "... I would have thought pink…"

A hand went up, " No, no, that's cliche as hell and she _hates_ that - it's almost as bad as if you were to give Buttercup some well "Buttercups" - the last admirer of her's who did that… ended up eating said flowers. I would warn your brother of this if especially he ever feels the need to grovel in some point in the future by the way."

"... Duly noted. So… she likes… err…red roses huh?" Brick's cheeks warmed.

Mike only snickered. "You really _do_ have it bad man. Alright- listen bud. Tweety texted me among other things… that they're at the common and if they're assessing the fairgrounds than trust me they're still there." Brick shot up and pulled his jacket on. "Whoa! Jeez- slow down: Okay- one. Do _not_ run over there and start spouting apologies- like I said: defensive- two: Hold this."

Brick caught it instinctively. He frowned. "The fuck is this for." Maggie the mutt however barked and immediately bounded over to him- tail wagging and stupid tongue lolling. Mike smoothly removed the leash from Brick's hands and then zipped up his sweatshirt before clipping the leash hook on her collar.

"Call it a legitimate reason for us all to happen to meet up at the common- it's around the time Mags is due for a walk anyway." He shoved the leash back in Brick's hand.

"The fuck you giving me this for! It's _your_ mutt!?"

Another sly smirk. "You know, did I ever mention the fact that Maggie and Blossom are just _best buddies_ \- because Bloss just _loves_ dogs in general?"

Silence.

"Let's go mutt." Brick muttered. Maggie barked again as Believe snickered.

_Fucking… hyena._

The sky was overcast slightly- Brick frowned.

Great…. rain.

**-o-o-o-**

The park was packed- other people had gotten the same idea and however unofficially the so called "Sweethearts" carnival was more or less underway- at least the stupid dog wasn't getting into trouble and shit- he scanned the area. No pink in sight- fuck- it looked like shit out- they'd probably gone home-.

"Still here- trust me. Mags- if you even think about it no new toys for a month!." Mike snapped and the dog immediately seemed to sulk but nonetheless stayed more or less obedient.

"I take it she doesn't like sq-." Believe immediately shushed him.

"Don't. Say. It." He said in a whiplash. "You ever tried to control a hundred and eighty pound Great Dane before!" He hissed. "Try doing it in a full out _sprint."_ Brick flinched somewhat despite himself and pulled the monstrous beast back slightly.

"Err… right aren't they all hibernating now though-?"

"All it takes is one…" Mike said ominously. "Now see look- they've got the crafts fair setting up- I can guarantee they're over there- Maggie!" The dog had tensed but her tail had started wagging again and she began pulling at the leash.

"Down Mutt." Brick said irritably.

"Would it kill you to call my dog by her name." Mike sighed.

"She's a mutt."

"Actually she's a pure breed thanks."

"...Yeah about that question how the _hell_ did you manage to afford a-."

**WOOF.**

The mutt pulled suddenly with all her might so that even Brick stumbled forward- jeez this thing was _strong!_ How the fuck did this kid manage to control a beast of this size!? Another pull. Another slight stumble.

"Whelp, looks like she's on the hunt for somethin'." Believe shook his head, " Mags I mean it- behave yourself."

Another deep bark and a few wary looks were cast in their direction- but seeing as a Rowdyruff Boy had control of the beast's leash they really had nothing to worry about of course-

**WOOF! WOOF!**

Uh… whoa- okay- calm down. Okay she wanted to walk that way- okay no problem. She was on the scent obviously.

"Probably the funnel cake booth." Mike muttered irritably.

"Are dogs allowed to eat funnel cake?"

"She'll eat anything. Who needs a garbage disposal- mine has four legs."

"...Sounds like Butch."

They both snorted- god knows it was true. Butch was capable of eating anyone out of house and home when he set his-.

"Maggie… what on earth are you- Brick!?"

Mind...to...it.

His grip on the leash tightened- the traitorous mutt barked again and started nuzzling her stomach with its head. Avoiding Brick's gaze like the plague she bent over and started ruffling the dog's fur. Robin of course came skipping behind her- and then even she seemed to pause- the litany of bags in her arms drooped a little.

"Oh! Hi boys! What a surprise- hi honey!" She waved gaily and scampered over to Mike's side. "Tch- damn Brick- brave man taking the lead on the walking disaster." She giggled too loudly, "Mikey you're feeling awfully confident in Brick's abilities there."

She was still avoiding his gaze and accepting the dog's slobbery kisses in a grim silence.

"I'm sure Brick can handle Maggie if the time came for it." She finally murmured. He felt a slice in his chest- she sounded...so fucking sad it made him want to… he tightened his grip.

"It's really not a big deal. Just a… dog." He murmured back. "I can… lift cars after all."

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

They shifted their feet awkwardly- this had been a terrible idea. Robin however clapped her hands together, "So! Seeing as we're all here anyway we should do our usual walkthrough you know- plan our routes and stuff-."

"Good idea Tweety!" Believe said quickly before Brick could even get a word in- "So… see anything good yet?". Pinky had gone slightly pale but still seemed determined on staring at the ground even as Mike pulled the leash from Brick's hand and Robin began a wave of quick chattering.

" _Well there's definately gonna be a line for that new ride- the big tower there- see. Looks fun though."_

" _Huh- so it does."_

The silence between them was terrible. She was hell bent it seemed on avoiding his direct gaze as they followed behind. He noticed the bag hanging off her arms,

"Find anything nice?"

"Yes." Short. Curt.

"That's good."

"Uh huh."

The Norms continued their babbling. While Maggie scampered between them all like she was the happiest pup in the world- maybe she was at the moment. Lucky bitch.

What should he say? What _could_ he say?

"Pinky-."

She hurried over to some random booth and began a spirited conversation with the person setting up- even taking some of the heavier boxes and… for the love of. This was never going to work! He buzzed his lips- and then a flash of color caught his eye.

Well… if it worked for Believe maybe it could work with him?

Err… yeah… that could work. He'd be back before they even realized he'd stepped away. And judging from that booth she'd found the bangles… she'd be busy for a while.

So… she'd never even realize he was gone.

**-o-o-o-**

Okay… so not real. But pretty damn close- and it was only one but it was… pretty he guessed? Brick didn't know much about flowers- but… Believe had mentioned roses- red roses and the lady in the booth had been happy to give Brick a "sneak preview" of her wares- saving the day on a daily basis apparently had lesser known perks like shopkeepers being more than happy to break out the goods and accept cash before the cash machine was even out and set up.

So… creepy yes.

Desperate yes.

Brick was all of these things and he was an ass so… silk rose it was. And at least there were no thorns so when it inevitably got shoved in his face he wouldn't be picking those nasty things out of his eyeball. Pinky would after all know where to aim to actually ensure pain.

So… back to the bangles...and hopefully his counterpart while brilliant wouldn't be able to figure out how to turn _those_ into a weapon.

… Not likely but again maybe a flower could buy him five minutes.

...Or at least thirty seconds.

His eyes narrowed- hm? Well… there were the norms… but… what were they looking at?

...And funny as it was why was Mike Believe suddenly _cowering_ behind his girlfriend… and a tree?

Robin's eyes widened and she quickly waved him over- but quickly shushed him and simply shoved Brick forward.

"Brick. Hero time." She hissed.

"What?" She pointed.

He froze. A heavily ringed hand was leaning heavily on Pinky's shoulder- against one of the jewelry booths and Brick's chest clenched. She was clutching a rather… fancy and completely… out of character bracelet and repeatedly shaking her head but the man was simply laughing at her.

She was completely cornered.

"Go." She hissed again and gave him a slight shove, "Mikey and I will be right behind you." She turned then, " Mikey honey- c'mon you couldn't avoid this forever."

...Was Mike… _scared_ of this guy?

For what!?

He glanced down at his silly little peace offering and shoved it in his pocket before he strolled over. She looked thoroughly panicked- he didn't like that look.

"Ah Miss Utonium please I insist."

"N-No, no Mr. Morebucks… really it's not necessary I… I have my own money and...and I was simply looking at it I don't-." She tried to put the bracelet down but he snatched it back up with a leering smile.

"Ah Blossom- always so modest. Now really money's no object for me you should know that sweetheart. Please after what you did for my Prinny today it's the _least_ I can do-."

"Sir… please it's really not...necessary."

_But really fucking creepy._ This guy was close to the Professor's age and he was looking at the girl like she was a piece of meat. Gross.

"Ah now you're being _too_ modest- I'll be taking this." He took up the bracelet and tossed what looked like a credit card at the booth keeper who dove to keep it from falling to the ground. "There now see. Now no need to thank me." It wasn't even a bangle- he frowned when the odious man seemed to be playing with the idea of clipping the wretched thing on her wrist himself.

Brick cleared his throat- albeit slightly louder than normal before he stepped forward, "Oh! Brick! There you are!" She said quickly and seemed to take her chance from the handy distraction and pulled her hand away. "Mr. Morebucks- this is Brick Jojo, the co-leader of the X Team." She said smoothly. Brick gave a short nod,

"Oho! So this is the famous Brick- well it's nice to meet you sonny .Reginald Morebucks." He extended his hand out and Brick took note of the spiked rings on each finger. So… that was where the crazy twat had gotten the idea.

"I've heard quite a bit about you Mr. Jojo- what a remarkable story: three orphaned brothers with virtually nothing rising to greatness after just one heroic rescue led by the eldest brother."

He clenched his fist slightly, "Yep… that's us. The Rowdyruff Boys." He said through his gritted smile as Pinky's face blanched. Mr. Morebucks finally lowered his hand when it became obvious Brick wasn't going to take it.

"Ah my boy- my Prinny never stops talking about you all in fact- she can get a bit carried away I'll admit." He chuckled. Brick's eyes narrowed. "But all seems to be smoothed out now and well you of all people should know how my Prinny is Brick my boy." He patted his shoulder, "She never stops talking about _you_ especially after all."

He forced his smile to remain constant. "Does she now?" His gaze flicked to the coil wrapped around Blossom's wrist. " New bracelet Pinky?" Their eyes met briefly.

"Yes… Mr. Morebucks here was kind enough to purchase it for me." She murmured. He frowned.

"Looks like it's going to fall off- here." She stiffened but nonetheless made no protest when he clipped it shut. "There we go."

"Thank you." His grip remained on her wrist and she made no move to pull away.

Mr. Morebucks seemed… confused slightly. His eyes darting back and forth between them. Or was it a feigned confusion. Brick didn't care to find out.

"You know I was sorry I didn't see you at the forum Mr. Jojo- I had been looking forward to meeting the boy my little pearl goes on and on about... " He trailed. "Shame you couldn't make it." She flinched but he squeezed her wrist slightly before he finally let it go,

"I had work I'm afraid. I heard about it, sounds like it went relatively well." Her gaze was fixed on the ground.

"Yes everything went swimmingly- but with Miss Utonium here in charge it seems like everything runs smoothly doesn't it?" The smile was broad and Brick could sense the hatred already.

"Yeah… shame about those lunatics from what I heard flapping their gums so no one could really hear anything that was being said."

She sucked in a breath but Mr. Morebucks chuckled somewhat,

"Well Brick my boy- there are some things even the most brilliant planner such as little Miss Utonium here can't help now aren't there." He patted her shoulder and she flinched slightly- obviously trying to hide it. Brick smiled wider despite the heat growing in the back of his throat.

_Get. Your. Slimy. Hands. Off. Her._

"True- very true, there's nothing Pinky can't handle." He managed to control the otherwise instinctual _snarl_ , " I'm pretty lucky that she's my _partner._ " He lingered on the word. " We make hell of a team. No one can defeat the _Reds._ " She looked up at that. Eyes slightly wide.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes."

"Brick… don't-." She whispered.

"Guys! There you are! We've been like looking all over for you guys!" Robin came "running" over- "Oh! Mr. Morebucks what a surprise. How are you sir?" He finally turned from Brick towards the newest piece of underage eye candy and Blossom practically _flew_ over to Brick's side despite it being what a foot?

Nonetheless… he put his arm out in front of her before he _discreetly_ moved slightly in front of her - but she made no protest at his action. Their eyes met briefly.

"Ah Miss Snyder- I should have known- where one of the Utonium sisters is surely the lovely Miss Snyder won't be far behind - I hope you understand it was nothing personal in regards to that… little tiff you and my daughter had- its simply family business. You understand of course?" Robin flashed a smile.

"Of course Mr. Morebucks-Totally like ancient history." Another bright smile as she "waved" it off. " I mean I like get to plan my Spring Fling again and that's all I like totally cared about anyway. So what's like the problem you know?" She "giggled" and Brick couldn't help the eyebrow raise.

Snyder… made a disturbingly convincing "valley girl bimbo." when she felt like it.

Mr. Morebucks over here certainly ate it up. He beamed- and eyed the piece of jailbait with an approving eye. _Fucking sleeze._

"Well I'm glad everything worked out in the end - now see anything you like sweetheart- it seems unfair for Miss Utonium to be the only one to get something nice: after all you know it's no problem for me- and money is really no object when it comes to making a pretty girl smile anyway. Right Miss Utonium?"

This man was disgusting. Brick clenched his teeth and a low growl echoed and it was surprisingly not from Brick.

"Couldn't agree more sir." Apparently Believe had regained some of his bravado and left his flora sanctuary. Mr. Morebucks' eyes widened slightly as he came strolling forward. Maggie lumbered by his side like a menacing beast. Both were growling somewhat.

Mr. Morebucks however seemed "delighted"- he snapped his fingers.

"Well ,well! Looks like the gang's all here! Michael my boy what a pleasure- my God you're starting to look more and more like Will every day." Mike seemed to stiffen at that. "Well… everything but the eyes of course. But such can't be helped." More stiffening- Pinky tensed next to him. "You know you're like some kind of ghost my boy: it seems every time I go to your mother's charming little shop her son is simply nowhere to be found- the ever illusive Geraldson boy."

Geraldson? His arm was squeezed and Robin's hand latched onto Mike's almost instantly.

"Mr. Morebucks- my name is Believe." He was waved off.

"Oh yes, yes- legalities- divorce- you took your mother's name yes yes- I understand but my boy- you can't deny the blood in you. Trust me- you are by far a Geraldson- why you can see it in the very way you stand. Spitting image of your Dad back when he was your age."

"Actually I've been told I more resemble my Grandfather Believe." He said dryly.

Another wave as if his words were truly irrelevant. " Trust me sonny- you're a clone of Will practically."

"Except the eyes of course." He spat back.

"Except the eyes." Another nod and his own eyes seemed to widen more as he looked between the four of them and the snarling dog, "Oh? Am I interrupting something? An outing perchance?" He guffawed, " Oho- I think I did- sorry gentlemen I think I may have accidentally showed you two up- but with two lovely young ladies what does it matter who adorns them so long as they give a smile eh?"

Brick almost crushed the flower he'd shoved in his pocket. Mike looked near murderous as Mr. Morebucks waved him towards the booth,

"Go on Mr. Geraldson- why not buy your little sweetie something nice hmm?"

Again… what was with the Geraldson name? That… wasn't Mike's name? With a face like thunder however, Believe had taken out his wallet- Robin flinched,

"See anything you like honey?" His voice was crisp, correct and _furious._ Robin hugged her arm and gave him a wary look.

"Oh go on sweetheart don't be shy- you should know your boyfriend can afford it." Mr. Morebucks continued to chuckle. Brick… was still confused… but he was also getting a bad feeling in his stomach. Pinky kept pulling slightly at the garish bracelet coiled around her wrist.

Robin was biting her lip but gingerly pointed to a pair of earrings. Mike swallowed them up and then slapped a twenty on the counter. " Keep the change." He muttered. Another deep chuckle. Robin slowly tucked the earrings in her bag.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem honey." He murmured.

"Well Miss Snyder, I bet you're the envy of the school eh? Dating the Geraldson heir- you probably want for nothing- she's a pretty one my boy. Well done." Mike grit his teeth.

"I'm more than aware of how lucky I am Mr. Morebucks." He said slowly. He sounded ready to explode. Brick didn't blame him- this odious _scum bag_ was still eying the girls like pieces of meat.

"She probably feels the luckier - of course any girl will love a man who can buy them all the shiny things they want am I right you two? Bet you spoil these pretty things senseless." He laughed again. Brick wanted to punch something. He was going to channel his inner Butch in a moment.

"Of course we do. Right Jojo?" Mike said smoothly and gave Brick a quick look.

_PLAY. ALONG._

Brick clenched his fist but gave a short nod, "Sure do." Another shared look. Silver met crimson and his gaze drifted to Brick's pocket. He fought the gulp but pulled out the flower- wrinkled and slightly misshapen- her eyes widened, " Here. I uh… saw you looking- you should have said something Pinky." She continued to stare at it but then slowly took it.

"Oh…thank you…?" She murmured.

"No prob Pinky." He said quickly, another shared glance, " But uh- sorry Mr. Morebucks looks like it's gonna pour you know so…" Another deep chuckle.

"And uh… if you don't mind Jojo, Tweety and I are gonna take off- Maggie here hates the rain." Mike interjected and Robin nodded quickly. Mr. Morebucks gave him lewd sort of look,

"Ah of course of course- don't let me keep you sonny-though be sure to tell that lovely mother of yours' I say hello. But not until Miss Snyder over there leaves am I right?" Believe went stiff as a board as Robin went scarlet. Mr. Morebucks only laughed more.

"Will... do... Robin… honey… let's go. See you guys." He said through grit teeth and Robin latched onto his arm as Maggie continued to growl slightly but one sharp whistle and the mutt followed obediently behind as the three of them fled in the complete opposite direction Brick and Mike had parked the car… apparently they were going to… walk all the way home?

Pinky was still staring at the flower but she jumped when Brick put an arm around her shoulders, "Pinky,.. we should go to before the rain starts." He murmured. Those huge cerise irises were only growing wider but she nodded silently. He gave another nod in Mr. Morebucks' direction who seemed awfully interested in the fact that Brick's arm was around her which made him feel the need to pull her even closer. Again… no protest.

"Have a good afternoon sir."

"Ah yes, you too Mr. Jojo. You too. I have to say it was a pleasure my boy- I hope we see more of each other in the future."

He extended a hand. Brick stared at it. A crack of thunder crashed through the sky and she jumped. He took a step back. "I'm sure we will... Pinky c'mon it's gonna pour."

He pulled her slightly harder than he should have- but he just had this feeling he wanted her _away_ from that man - the sooner the better. She made no protest.

About _that_ anyway.

"You are aware you just insulted him correct." She hissed as soon as they were out of sight and earshot.

"He hated me on sight Pinky." He said simply, "What a fucking asshole."

"Brick… that man is _not_ someone you want to make an enemy of." She stopped walking and paused in front of a trash can before she began fiddling with the clasp of that garish bracelet- clearly trying to take the damn thing off- he frowned. "It's stuck." She mumbled. He narrowed his eyes.

"Here. Allow me." _Snap._ "There we go."

Her eyes widened more, " _Brick!"_ She hissed as he held up the pitiful remains before she snatched it.

"What!?"He hissed. " Were you planning on ever wearing that again?" She shuddered profusely and then she chucked it in the can. Surprisingly the silk flower didn't follow it. She was still clutching it in fact- right against her chest.

"That man… makes my skin crawl." She shuddered again. "But you can't go about making enemies with him Brick- trust me: Just-."

"Just because he has money doesn't make him invincible." He snapped. Another flinch. "I'm not afraid of Sleezebucks over there." Her eyes widened.

"Brick!" She hissed.

"What want me to say it louder- I'm- not-!" Her hand slammed over his mouth.

"Shh! Shh! For God's sake Ruff _hush!"_ He narrowed his eyes- she looked genuinely frightened. "Brick… Brick listen to me. Just…don't do anything to anger that man. He's dangerous-."

"We fight crime syndicates, super villains and literal mutated abominations on a near weekly basis and you want me to be careful of a man in a pinstriped suit!?" He hissed. "What could he possibly hope to do to me?! To my brothers!? We're protected by federal law ain't we- not to mention the city would-!"

"And what about Mr. Walter!" She hissed. He paused.

"What?"

"You heard me, what about Mr. Walter? What if his garage is suddenly under threat- some obscure tax law "violation" or some previously "undiscovered" business permit mistake pops up? Hm? Who will protect him then?" He froze.

"... He wouldn't." Brick hissed.

"He would. You're right Brick- he can't touch _us._ But he can go for the people we care about. "She squeezed her eyes shut, " I know… you and Michael… were both there today. And I know you're angry at me… not as angry as I am at myself I can assure you… Michael calls it...surrendering… giving in... " she wrung her hands. "Cowardly even. Perhaps it is. Selfish even." He flinched.

"You're not-." She put a hand up.

"I am… actually. A… superhero's main goal is to protect the world… protect the innocent… but… there are times I focus far too much on my own little world… my family… my friends… the people I myself love… and so I let things like this continue. I abandon the general safety- my duty even… of the entire world… to protect a few individuals. A true superhero would bring a man like Reginald Morebucks to justice." She wrung her hands more, "He's involved in numerous illegal activities, has been implicated in many more unproven offenses- including the disappearance of his last business partner- he is in the technical term… a villain." Her face twisted. "And yet to protect a few… I turn a blind eye to it… versus do my duty."

He was silent. He could hear her speaking… but all he could see was an abandoned building- empty and void - no longer filled with the constant sound of drills, the sizzle of a welding flame and no more Jazz blaring from cheap speakers that had been installed in the ceiling- the first… favor… he'd ever done for his teacher…

" _Seventy Five."_

" _Seventy Five what?"_

" _Bucks. Cash- Just I'm sick of my guys all whining about how it's boring and we need some tunes- so I want you to install us some speakers around the building."_

" _But that'll barely… take me an hour."_

" _Yeah. I know get started. I ain't paying you to sit stand around and float in the air."_

" _Yeah… but that's a lot 's way too much for a stupid-"_

" _How much did you say that water bill was Brick?"_

" _... I don't need charity!"_

" _Exactly- it ain't. You're earning it."_

"That's not selfish." She gave him a disbelieving look. "It's not." He persisted.

"Then what is it then?" She hissed and stiffened when took hold of her shoulders.

"It's human." He murmured. "Protecting… the people you love… is just… human… Blossom."

Silence. He released her and shoved his hands in his pockets. She kept spinning the silken rose in her hands,

"I'm sure it must be… getting rather irksome for you always having to swoop in and saving my sorry behind all the time lately."

He snorted. "Let's just calling it "returning the favor" eh? How many times have you saved my sorry ass this year already?"

"... nine." She mumbled.

"As she keeps count." He "sighed".

"Naturally. I am a perfectionist." Oho? Was that a _smile_ on that little face? He smirked and folded his arms. " So… what's the tally then? Who's the winner here?"

That smile was being fought. He would win this battle however. " I don't recall there being a competition in the sport of remaining alive."

His smirk grew, "Aw but where's the fun in that Pinky? C'mon live a little- lets have a friendly competition between partners eh? Who's done more to keep the other alive? What's my score?"

"... I don't recall." Heh. he was going to win this alright. Her cheek was twitching.

"Well let's see… let's go down memory lane eh- well… there was that pissed off sushi that tried to drag you into its… new nest it was building."

" A _Oregonia Gracillis_ … a Decorator Crab… I believe it thought… my pink streak was… a piece of coral for it's… shell." She mumbled and folded her arms.

"Yeah I kicked it's sorry behind though didn't I?"

"You… injured a claw yes. But I believe Butch took the lead handily with that fight. It was well done."

"Nah…" He waved it off. " C'mon Pinky that was a victory for me. So… there's _one_. So... let's see here."

"Brick it is _hardly_ a competition-."

"Sure it is- so… decoration crab or whatever-."

"Decorator."

"Eh Tomato- tomata- so... " He cradled his chin. "Well there was that… oh! Right- there was that encounter with the Amoeba Boys when we were rounding them up for their "prison" time aka quarantine for the season- which by the way that's pretty brilliant I'll admit." He shrugged and she narrowed her eyes.

" Anything to do with the "amoeba" boys is _hardly_ meriting a "point" Ruff." She scoffed

"Aww but Bossman was so hell bent on smacking you with that "stolen" orange Pinky- I saved you from a nasty bump on the head. So… that's two points for Brick… what else we got."

Her mouth was twitching. " I think not- That is a _half_ a point at best if only because that orange was rather bulky- in fact I'm pretty sure it wasn't an orange but a deformed grapefruit."

"Still would have hurt to get it in the head." He said "innocently" before he snapped his fingers. " Aw right- how about those morons at the bank! That's four right there-."

She started, " _Excuse me!_ I think not- we split that fifty fifty- I took the fools at the teller!"

" While _I_ handled the vault morons." He said smoothly. "And who had the bigger weapons?"

"And who saved your sorry behind when you didn't see the _third_ one coming behind you?" She scoffed. " _Me._ So… in fact no- I miscalculated my total- my total is _ten_."

"Oh well, excuse me Miss Commander and Leader."

"You're excused- I win this round heartily I believe. So _there._ " She stuck her nose in the air and preened triumphantly. Brick hid his own triumph and "shrugged"

"Guess you do- you are indeed the "better hero" so far Pinky."

She paused and then flushed. "Hardly." she muttered.

"Statistics don't lie Pinky."

"Stop it."

"Nope."

"Fine then I'll simply ignore you."

A drop hit his nose- then another, and another- the sky was opening up: He frowned, sure enough the rain started- she jumped with a yelp and covered her head with her hands. He couldn't help it… he laughed. She was so indignant and practically hissing, using her bag as a cover to protect her precious hair most likely.

Like some kind of pissed off… cat even.

Puffy nip…oh Jesus Christ Snyder was something else… he snorted more. Sputtered, choked… so _that_ was the deal then.

"Oh don't you laugh! I hate getting my hair wet!" She snapped. " Do you have any idea how badly it tangles!?"

He snorted, "Okay Kitty kitty." She froze and that look was dangerous.

" Oh no… oooh no- I get enough of that from Michael! Don't _you_ start! Oh no- oh I think not- I loathe cats! I hate them for being the finicky, self-absorbed and manipulative things they are! I. Am. _NOT_. A. Cat!"

He nodded quickly still gasping for air- biting his lip and he could feel himself turning blue. "Uh huh. Yep. Whatever you say… _Kitty._ "

"I AM NOT A CAT!" She pounded his arm with the bag. " You. Take. That. Back!"

Another nod. She looked like a pissed off _drowned_ kitty- the rain was really coming down now. "Okay-." He cleared his throat. "Okay I'm done." He put his hands up placatingly, "Put away the claws-." More hisses. "Hold on a sec- partner to the rescue here." He slipped off his jacket. She frowned and seemed to take an immediate step back. "What?"

"You'll get wet." She said quickly.

He rolled his eyes, "You are aware with the heat in my body I can simply evaporate the water off my skin before it becomes uncomfortable." He extended the jacket again. She hesitated. " _You_ however will freeze." Another flinch. Wrong word. Whoops. "Pinky... "

"I didn't know you could do that." She murmured. He shrugged.

Actually... he couldn't. But she didn't need to know that. She finally took the jacket and did her best to shove all that hair in the tiny hood.

"I'll… just wear it until the rain stops and then I'll give it-."

"Don't worry about it."

"I think our sharing of a wardrobe… however innocent it may be… has caused enough of a stir don't you?"

"I thought we had already concluded she's delusional."

"She's still a threat."

"She won't go near you again- I ensured that."

More tensing. He sighed,

"Pinky, look I'm sorry okay- I wasn't trying to… imply you were weak because… you're not. Trust me. You're the least… "Weak" person I know- but enough was enough- she could have killed someone… and just because the stupid scar is starting to fade doesn't mean I'm gonna let her get away with this kind of shit." He shifted his gaze. "Not with you."

Her eyes widened somewhat. Fuck. Oh hell. Did he say that out loud!? Shit! Bad… uh… aw hell that look was nothing but creeped out. And he didn't blame her in the slightest and-. Why was she shoving a flower in his face? Crap- no thorns or not that plastic was still going to hurt like a bitch in the eyeball-!

"Oh...yes… I almost forgot. Here. Sorry… I bent it a little." She mumbled.

".. It's not a big deal? Why are you-?"

"She likes roses then?" He blinked and she smiled widely- it was faker than the flower. "This girl you're pursuing?"

"Girl?" He repeated like a dumb ass. Another fake smile as she nodded quickly.

"Yes, I heard from Robin… you're going to ask a girl to the carnival? Her… source told her so… and they're apparently… reliable?"

… He was going to kill him. Yes he was. He was going to annihilate that cackling hyena once and for all! He cleared his throat.

"Err… um about that-." Fucking asshole. Shit head.

"Do I know her?" She pressed her hands together, "Is she in one of your classes-? Oh wait- of course she is- or maybe not- there are a lot of pretty girls in school after all- I take it she's pretty?."

_Beautiful actually…_

"And I'm also going to assume she's smart?"

_Brilliant._

"And she's kind? Friendly? Funny?"

_All that and more…_

She was looking at him earnestly,

"Well don't keep me in suspense Ruf! And you needn't worry either- that… that spoiled bitch is _not_ going to ruin your chances with this one- oh no- _I'll_ ensure that! _"_ He chuckled somewhat. She frowned, "I will! After all what are partners for!" She folded her arms. "We look out for one another!"

"...That we do."

"And so I'll make that ill-mannered, wretched girl leave you alone! I will- I have the perfect plan first I'll-!"

The rain was coming down steadily, his eyes widened. Wait…

Rain…

Rain…. Check.

She was too busy detailing her elaborate plan on making the crazy twat finally back off which may or may not have involved hockey masks to hide identities and a flagpole.

Worthy of anything Snyder could have even concocted. How funny though…

Brick had a feeling… he may have found a better way. His gaze drifted to the flower she'd thrust at him.

"Say….Pinky."

"And then when she's done bewailing her faults to the world and admitting to her utter incompetence as a human being maybe _then_ I'll allow her down-!"

"Pinky."

"And of course seeing as I have no hockey mask in my possession normally how could one even know it was me- thus-."

He rolled his eyes, hilarious and no doubt a fantastic plan but… it was probably best to have a solution that _wouldn't_ involve kidnapping charges, a jail break and fleeing the country with new names and identities.

"Pinky-." She continued to go on and on and he finally put a finger to her lips- soft and… warm as they were. "Pinky." She looked like a deer caught in headlights- and a stripe of pink suddenly seemed to encompass her entire face- from her left cheek spreading all the way across her little button nose to the very tip of her right ear- she took a hasty step back again and she cleared her throat.

"Oh… uh… y-yes. Sorry Brick… I err… let my emotions get the best of me um-." Her eyes seemed perfectly pink to him, not even a hint of darkened magenta anywhere then again… even if they had been magenta… hell even if they were scarlet… it wouldn't matter to him.

"You're only human Pinky." He murmured and that pink flush was only growing deeper. It was… adorable.

"Yes… well…. Here I was scolding you and… I… I um well I just don't want to see your chances be ruined by her unhinged-!" he chuckled again, he couldn't help it.

"She… can handle herself just fine against the twat… trust me." He murmured. "And… she's got me to back her up anyway."

Another slight step back but this time he followed her slightly. She stiffened.

"O-Oh… is that right?" She whispered. He smiled and nodded.

The rain was only growing worse- she gathered the hood closer to her.

"You know… if I recall correctly… I owe you a rain check huh?"

She stiffened, "... I… yes we did...agree to that?"

He shrugged, "Well-." He lifted his gaze up to the darkened sky and litany of raindrops. "It's kinda raining now ain't it?"

His heart was pounding. He could feel the sweat in his palms as she simply stared at him- eyes wide and luminous, clutching that shopping bag with what looked like an iron grip.

Before slowly she nodded.

"I… I suppose it is." Another small whisper, she tucked a shining strand behind her ear,

"Yeah…"

"Yes."

Neither moved. He cleared his throat, "So… my place is… closer technically-."

She nodded quickly, "I-Indeed- um shall we then-?" The downpour was sudden and she yelped while once again covering her head. "Um- the sooner the better I think?" A crack of thunder seemed to emphasize her point almost.

He grimaced, "Shit- yeah c'mon my car's this way."

She dove right into the waiting car while he flipped the sunroof closed before he slid into the driver's seat- "Cripes… fucking hell this weather's nuts."

"We're in some sort of system from the pacific or something."

"What like a tropical storm?"

"Something like that- too far away to hit us directly but not too far to send us _this_." She buzzed her lips. " Oh… Look at my hair... " she groaned. He made a muted _meow_ sound and to be fair probably deserved that smack. She continued to glare at him but then slumped against the seat still clutching her shopping bag.

"So… find anything good?" She buzzed her lips and blew a listless strand away from her face.

"I suppose- not that I'll ever wear it but Robin decided to channel her inner Bubbles apparently and turned me into her Darby Doll." She began digging through it irritably and held up what looked like a pink sweater. He nodded politely.

"Nice."

"Like I said… I'll never wear it." She let it drop into the bag.

"Why not?" The car purred as it came to life and he stroked his wheel reverently- even in the worst of rainstorms hsi baby would come through. "Looks nice to me."

Another withering look before she took it out again and this time unfolded it- he gripped the wheel tighter. _Oh...baby._ It was a pretty carnation pink with a...pleasantly low but not too low V' neck. Very nice. Quite classy- definitely Pinky's style and... Brick was worse than Butch but he had to be honest and admit he _really_ wouldn't mind seeing her in that.

_Fucking pervert… you're worse than the creep back there._

Although… that did remind him.

"Say...Pinky… what was the deal with...Mike back there?" She flinched and suddenly became interested in her window. "He just… kinda bolted?"

She frowned, "Oh well… yes you see… Mr. Morebucks… is acquainted of sorts with… Michael's… father." She mumbled.

"...Oh." He tapped the wheel. Well that explained a lot. "The "Will" I take it?"

"... Yes. His father's name is William Geraldson."

"... Asshole?"

"That… is putting it lightly." She folded her hands in her lap. "I've… never met the man myself but I've heard… stories."

He nodded, " Believe has… err Daddy issues then?"

"That's... the understatement of the year I'm afraid. Again… I've never _met_ the gentleman… but… I've heard enough." She sighed.

"... So… Believe comes from money I take it?" She flinched and then seemed to look over her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow. " I mean no offense but it doesn't seem likely Mr. Morebucks over there would ever _deign_ to be "acquaintances" with "common folk" like us. So.. obviously… his Dad must be… rich somewhat?"

"...Yes?" She twiddled her thumbs, "One could… say that yes."

"... Well... That explains the pure breed." Brick murmured. "...And the house."

She nodded, " Yes, keep this under wraps. He doesn't like… anyone to know."

"Because Daddy is an asshole."

"Because his father is an asshole… yes." She sighed. "... and apparently Michael is… an only child for a… reason." She muttered and her cheeks slightly went pink. "Not anything _I_ ever needed to hear but I'm a good friend who agrees to listen to incoherent ranting at all hours of the night - and he still has the gall to hate me." She mumbled.

Brick whistled slightly, "That you are…." Well… he owed him kind of. "By the way… he feels like a jack ass… for however you two… I'm assuming got in a fight you know."" She flinched. "I ain't telling you to do anything cause it's your call but… he's calling himself the world's biggest asshole- so I'm presuming he's sorry."

She blinked, " Are _you_ actually coming to Michael's defense?" She cocked her head.

"No. I'm simply stating a fact. He was being a whiney bitch yesterday at the cafe and yeah… he seemed sincere to me. I'm sure if the asshole hadn't come waltzing in- the sleeze asshole not the hockey playing one- you would have gotten an apology… if not a pathetic display of groveling as well."

She frowned, "You think I should... -."

"I'm not saying you should do anything Pinky- it's your call- just giving you some new info. But cripes talk about if looks could kill- I get it that his dad and Morebucks must be assholes together but-."

"... Well… there's a reason for that… personal dislike on Michael's end. It… really does take a lot to make that boy genuinely "hate" you on a personal level… versus simple irritation." She sighed. "... You two are disturbingly alike sometimes you know- Robin and I both still can't decide if you two are a good thing for Townsville or not."

Brick rolled his eyes, " Please- I'm the best thing that's happened to Townsville since sugar, spice and everything nice exploded in Utonium's basement."

She blushed. Oh… right. Uh… right… what were they talking about again- oh yeah! Sleezeball rich people! He cleared his throat, "Anyway! My own greatness aside-." She rolled her eyes.

"It's incredible how such arrogance can stem from someone who just moments ago was almost humble." She sighed. " Continue Brick."

"So… what's the story there- where's the hate come from?"

She frowned, "... In retrospect… I really shouldn't tell you… but on the other hand Michael is on thin ice and he knows it for a variety of reasons so I'm in the clear but you _must_ promise to not tell a _soul_ \- is that understood?" She wagged a finger. " No one. Not your brothers. Not Mr. Walter- don't even tell it to your reflection in the mirror- this _never_ leaves your mouth again."

He raised an eyebrow as they stopped at a red light, "Shit…must be juicy then." She frowned more. "Okay, Okay I promise- on my honor as a Rowdy. What's the big secret here?"

She sighed deeply, "Alright… well… it's not just his… father Michael has problems with… it's… his grandfather as well. Edward Geraldson- that used to be Michael's middle name but he… had it changed as soon as he turned thirteen and was snickering like a little hyena when he did it." She shook her head. "But… Mr. Morebucks'... biggest competitor in some markets… actually… _is..._ Michael's grandfather. "And his father… is no longer able to…" She averted her gaze and cleared her throat.

"Swimmers don't work." He muttered. She grimaced.

"Must you-? Yes. He is now _sterile_ and he was an only child… as is Michael. With me so far?"

….Oh shit. "So Whorebucks calling Mike an "urchin"-."

"Is like me calling you Fuzzy Lumpkins." She murmured. " I believe the Geraldsons… are actually the top earning family- Morebucks is _behind_ them."

His eyebrows rose, he'd seen the sheer _opulence_ of that mansion- the gaudy mess of decadence and in your face wealth. It was obscene but for someone to actually be able to _top_ that!?

...It seemed near unheard of. Impossible even.

"How have I never heard of them then."

"Oh…. you have." She mumbled and looked around them, left-right and then behind like someone could actually hear them. She even cupped her mouth and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Ever hear of _Gerald's & Sons?_ _ **"**_

Silence. ...Wait… Wait a minute….

He slammed on the brake a little too quickly at the next red light he'd admit but she had her seatbelt on and and…

" **BELIEVE OWNS COST SMART!?"**

**-IV-**

* * *

**_To be continued..._ **

* * *

 


	13. Act 4: Illusion Part 3.5

* * *

**Act 4: Illusion**

**Part 3.5**

* * *

By the time Blossom and Brick had reached his apartment building the drizzle had evolved into a full out _downpour-_ and the sky was lit up occasionally by lightning- both she and him had been near soaked to the bone by the time they had run in the lobby and the idiot even shook his own hair out like some kind of _dog_ and gotten her even _more_ soaked.

He did it on purpose she bet. He was certainly cackling enough.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"Aw c'mon- a little rain won't kill anybody." Another snicker. That was it. He was no longer allowed to spend long periods of time with Michael Ethan Believe without supervision- it made him develop bad habits. Robin was correct- they were a terrible combination- especially in accordance with Blossom's sanity.

"Says the "fire breather"." She rolled her eyes, another snicker. Ugh.

"And yet the "ice breather" isn't a fan of water- we sure that "everything nice" wasn't really essence of kitty?" He snickered again and oh it was official. No more Jojo-Believe dynamic duo or whatever! Oh no!

"I am _not_ a cat!" She snapped. "Take that back… _Puppy!"_ He bristled. Ha! Score one for Blossom!

A sly smirk curled on his face before he shrugged nonchalantly, "Woof." Another smirk. " And you're still a cat."

"Well... You're an asshole." She mumbled.

"I _was_ born in a toilet." _Flick._ He rubbed his arm but that stupid smirk was still on his face and oh...bad thoughts. _Very_ bad thoughts.

Bad! Bad Blossom! A slight infatuation on her end… was not going to ruin… no- no no. She was the "commander and Leader"- she was a Red. A Red always had dignity. Look at her counterpart here- despite the fact he was obviously smitten with some… mysterious nameless young woman and awfully hard judging from the fact he had snuck off to buy the girl that pretty silk flower- probably as a part of his "wooing" strategy- which screamed pure Michael actually seeing as it wasn't too hard to figure out _who_ Robin's "very reliable source" was. Mr. Believe was likely coaching him.

Well. Good for Brick. She was probably lovely. Yes… quite lovely indeed. And she had good taste in flowers- one could not go wrong with the classic beauty of a red rose. No. No she could not. Why Blossom would probably get along with this young woman quite well.

Yes.

… Yes she would.

Indeed. Yes. Absolutely.

"MR. FIRE!"

Brick stiffened before he sighed and one brown blur later he had a child attached to his leg,chattering away a million miles an hour looking up at him with big adoring eyes like a true little fan puppy indeed.

"Hiya Mr. Fire! How are you! Did you beat up bad guys today?! Huh huh huh?"

"Hi...Greg." Brick said awkwardly, "No...today's my day off." He gently peeled the hyperactive little boy off his leg.

"Superheroes get days off? Really? Cool! Well, can ya tell me another X' story then? Please please please?" He started jumping up and down. "Cause I drink my milk every day like you said and OH! Look! Look! I grew I grew! See- See! Mommy said I grew… " He started counting on his fingers before he held up three- " this many! Centipedes!"

"Centipedes…?" Blossom tilted her head.

Brick rubbed his brow, "Centi _meters_ Greg. Not centi _pedes_. Meters." He continued rubbing his brow. "Sorry Pinky." He muttered.

Then the little boy seemed to notice her. He gasped and bolted over to her.

"It's you! You're the pretty angel that helped Mr. Fire beat up the mean fishy!" He gushed and pointed with a shaky finger. Her cheeks went pink, his eyes were shining, Brick continued rubbing his brow and muttering super low obscenities the child thankfully could not hear. "My Mommy says that angels protect everybody as long as they're good so does that mean I'm a good boy Miss Ice? You're Pink Ice right? That's what Mr. Fire calls you in his stories!" Now she heard a hoarse sucking in of air followed by even _more_ obscenities but this child continued to look up at her with the single _biggest_ brown eyes she had ever seen…

...Oh dear God this little boy was precious and adorable and Blossom simply needed to hug him immediately.

She knelt to his level and the little boy beamed, "I certainly am Greg- but I'm not an angel sweetheart- how about you call me Blossom instead." His eyes grew wider.

" But you're still really pretty like an angel though- are you sure you're not an angel cause Mr. Fire always says-." The kid was scooped up immediately and hoisted under Brick's arm like a football. The child only started giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay! Greg what did we talk about eh? We don't repeat everything we hear- remember your mommy said that too the last time you were at Mr. Walter's garage- remember that little talk we had?" His smile was forced.

"But Mommy _did_ break the mirror- I saw her do it and then we went to Mr. Walter's to get it fixed so she could talk to him again and I got to talk to you again and you told me all about the meanie starfish that you made go _BOOM!_ " Blossom folded her arms.

"Oh _did_ Mr. _Fire_ now? Has he told you a _lot_ of stories then Greg?" He was steadfastly avoiding her gaze.

The little boy nodded eagerly, " Uh huh! All the time when Mommy makes up excuses to go see Mr. Walter- and Mr. Fire tells me all kinds of stories so Mr. Walter and my mommy can talk and Mommy keeps blinking a lot and then Mr. Fire tells me all about how he and Pink Ice always save the day and how Pink Ice is- Oh wait I'm not supposed to say that he told me not to- but she is though Mr. Fire and lying is bad! She _is_ really-!"

"Greg." Brick shifted the little boy so he was perched on his shoulder. "Crimson Fire says to stop talking." He blinked and then saluted.

"Yes sir! Mr. Fire sir!"

...Oh this was precious. She couldn't help another giggle.

"So… where's your mom kiddo? She's probably looking _all_ over for you- so you should go off and find her eh-."

Oh no- oooh no- he wasn't getting out of this _that_ easily. "Oh but Brick- I want to hear _more_ about these X stories. I'm so very _curious._ " His cheeks flared and he cleared his throat before tightening his grip on the little boy who was clutching his hair.

"N-No you don't- nothing special."

She floated up to his eye level and the kid gaped- "Oh _really_. Is that _true_ Greg?"

"No, Mr. Fire's X' stories are the bestest cause Mr. Fire is the _coolest_ superhero _EVER!_ But I guess Pink Ice is pretty cool too cause Mr. Fire always says so! _"_

"Greg… just...stop talking." Brick moaned and Blossom could only smirk.

Two sets of footsteps and the little boy beamed, "Hi Mommy! Hi Mr. Walter- lookit who I found! Mr. Fire's got a day off! And Miss Ice is here too!"

Brick's eyebrow rose as indeed… his shop teacher was standing next to the petite brunette and then he smirked.

"Sup _Teach_." He snickered and smoothly put the beaming little boy down. Greg ran over and hugged his mother's waist. " Fancy seeing _you_ here." Another snicker. The man jumped slightly and cleared his throat while he had begun rubbing at his slight beard sheepishly.

"Hello Brick...and _Miss Utonium_ well isn't _this_ a surprise. " And there was the broad grin. And Brick's snickers died. Greg jumped up and down again.

"We just got back from looking at the park! It looks fun! Are you and Miss Ice going Mr. Fire? Are you gonna go on the bumper cars! Mommy can't because she says it hurts her back but she's really just scared of them." The woman sighed- sounded long suffering actually- and scooped her son up. "Mr. Walter said he'd go on with me though! Yay!:"

"Oh I bet he did." Brick rolled his eyes.

"I have control over your grades." Mr. Walter hissed.

"I save your butt whenever George or Joaquim calls out." Brick retorted smoothly. She rolled her eyes slightly and saw Greg's mother- Kim was it(?) - did the same.

"Greg's pretty excited about this carnival so it's very nice of Jamie to do so- isn't it Greg- did you thank Mr. Walter yet?." Her voice was rather low and soft- Blossom was slightly surprised- then again it really wasn't fair to judge and make initial conclusions based on a screaming woman whose son was aloft almost a hundred or so feet in the air.

"I did mommy!"

"Good boy." Her eyes widened slightly, "So you must be Blossom- I believe we met briefly during-." She shuddered and Blossom didn't blame her, she stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Yes, I believe your name's Kim O'Donnell correct, I'm Blossom Utonium and while late I hope you don't mind me welcoming you to Townsville properly. The handshake was firm.

"I don't mind at all- I'm glad I can thank you properly for what you did back there. You and your sisters- I believe Brick said- you're called the...Power...puff Girls? Did I say that right?"

"Yes, thats us. The Utonium sisters."

"Bubbles, Buttercup and Pinky!" Greg cheered. Brick slapped his brow. Mr. Walter just started laughing.

"...Please excuse him. He's very excitable." She said sheepishly.

"But Mr. Fire calls her "Pinky"?"

"Her name is Blossom sweetie."

"But why does Mr. Fire call her Pinky then?"

"Why indeed?" The man was almost in tears- holding his sides and laughing a deep and rich laugh- Brick was giving him a harsh venomous look.

"What never heard of a nickname _Jamie?"_ Brick countered instantly. The laughter ceased and the two glared at each other.

Kim exchanged a look with her then shook her head and they both chuckled.

"Jamie, we really should get going." Kim smiled in her direction and then seemed to give Brick an odd look too. Mr. Walter caught her eye and his smile grew broader before he patted Brick's shoulder rather hard before he sauntered over- Greg protested.

"Aww! But Mommy!"

"No buts young man- you can talk to Brick another time right now he's busy." Another look was passed between the two adults and Brick seemed to flush more. Oh dear- it seemed Kim had gotten the wrong idea … this did seem to happen a lot…

"Yeah Greg- Miss Ice and I have got… boring big kid stuff to talk about-."

"Yeah I bet you do." Mr. Walter snickered under his breath. Kim elbowed him.

"Shut up Teach." He hissed before he cleared his throat, " But I'll see you later- okay kiddo."

Blossom almost melted. Well… inwardly she did but one would never know from the outside that this was seriously the most adorable thing she had ever seen and despite the fact it so Morebucks worthy in behavior she wished she had a camera right now because this little boy was looking at her Co Leader with the most adoring "hero worship" look she had ever seen before he gave another tiny salute.

"Yes sir Mr. Fire sir! Bye Bye Miss Ice! Will you tell me X' stories with Mr. Fire too!"

She almost swooned from the sheer adorable, "Of course sweetheart- I'll see you again real soon- I promise."

"Yay! Mommy TWO superheroes are gonna tell me stories now! TWO!"

She waved gaily and Brick sent a small wave of his own at the retreating figures of the little family of two who knew maybe it would end up as three. Brick certainly seemed to think so- he was snickering enough… although.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm irritably from where she'd elbowed him. "Jeez what was that for?!"

"You've been holding out on me!" She folded her arms. "How rude."

He was still rubbing his arm irritably, " Whaddya mean?"

"That adorable little munchkin is probably the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" She tapped her foot impatiently, "And yet here you are hogging the little darling. Well I never. I thought we were partners."

He rolled his eyes, "That right there is the single most _hyperactive_ child I have ever met- that was him on a _calm_ day- he makes Butch on caffeine look like a snail."

She shuddered, Butch on caffeine… that was a frightening image. It still however did not excuse her so called "partner" from having kept such an adorable little fan all to himself. Blossom didn't have many "little fans" - they all flocked to Bubbles on principle and to Buttercup because she was the "cool one"- Blossom apparently according to Buttercup gave off the aura of… "Mom"... and thus she was the "boring" one in most cases.

He hit the elevator button smoothly and she leaned against the side- it was a long trek- top floor and all.

"So Mr. Fire- how did this come about anyway?" He rolled his eyes again.

"Cripes… I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Nope." She beamed and he scowled. " Go on, Tell _Miss Ice_ all about it."

"What if I offer instead you the chance to sample the single greatest popcorn you will ever have the honor of eating in your entire life."

"... Hmm… tempting but I'd rather the story of how my so called partner's made friends with a little darling like that."

"It's hardly being friends- he simply follows me everywhere and refuses to leave me be- and I mean it Pinky- you don't wanna miss out on this." He continued to egg her on. She wasn't falling for it.

"Ha! Nice try- I saw that little smile on your face you big bad Rowdy." He flushed somewhat. "You're nothing but a big softie underneath that - "ooh I'm so big and bad" demeanor you show to the world."

"I am _not!_ " He barked. "You take that back!"

The door opened, "Softie."She sang slightly and he growled more as he stalked behind her. She was being ridiculous- perhaps she had finally lost her mind. It wouldn't surprise her really.

After all… she was here wasn't she?

**-o-o-o-**

What… in all heaven's name was she doing?

She pulled on the tee shirt and sweat pants he had been kind enough to offer her while her actual clothes were in the dryer: It was ludicrously huge and long- but it was dry and it was warm so she wasn't complaining. It was becoming almost a joke at this point- she ended up wearing her Ruff's… a-as in her counterpart's clothes more than Bubbles' would wear her _boyfriend's_ clothes for goodness's sake! This was…

This was getting to be… ridiculous even.

Surely the cesspool… was going to notice and make comment… if they hadn't already. Her hand lingered over her cheek- the slight scar tissue was beginning to fade at least. Like it had never happened.

Brick was shuffling in the kitchen- completely blasé and nonchalant in his preparations- one couldn't watch a movie without… popcorn… and apparently simply microwaved...was boring. A litany of bottles were on the counter next to him- a few minute sniffs before a dab there- a bit more of something else.

"Sup' Pinky- hair all dry?" Another snicker. She rolled her eyes,

"Funny, yes my hair is fine- remind me again why we couldn't just microwave a bag?"

"Boring." He said simply. "And I'm starving. Hope you don't mind some chili to go with it."

She blinked, "Chili… and popcorn?" Her mouth twisted somewhat and he laughed again,

"Don't judge until you've tried it." He brandished the spoon grandly, "Boom happens to have no tolerance for spicy anything- and he still devours this."

"I'm not saying your chili isn't fantastic- because I've helped break up enough Greens scuffles… in the past over the last scoop of it just… chili and… _popcorn?"_ She shook her head. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Another snort, "Then prepare to be amazed because my chili popcorn is fucking fantastic Pinky- you will think you've died and gone to heaven if I do say so myself." Another arrogant flip of the spoon.

"I'll keep that in mind." She was giggling again… bad Blossom. She needed to stop that. She floated up slightly to look over his shoulder but he turned around and blocked her view.

"No, no- back away from my kitchen Pinky."

"I can't watch?" She pouted and he seemed to hesitate but then shook his head firmly,

"Nope. The recipe to my patented chili corn must remain a secret- who knows who you could be spying for after all. You could be spying for Cost Smart" Another snicker. She rolled her eyes.

"Brick you promised…." She groaned.

"Yeah. yeah I know but c'mon Pinky- no one else is here- who's gonna know?"

She rolled her eyes but then it hit her like a eighteen wheeler.

_Oh dear God we're all alone in his apartment. Me. Brick. Alone. Bad. Bad Blossom! Bad!_

What was she thinking!? Was she insane?! The cesspool would never shut up at this point!

Had he realized this horrifying detail yet? What about his young lady friend?! Dear God… what if _Bubbles_ found out?!

_Oh God..._

"Pinky?"

She jumped and his eyebrow rose, "Well…I'll… I'll just set up the movie then- is it in the player-?" She said quickly. Must leave. Must regain composure. Alone in a boy's apartment… her father was going to kill her. Yes… yes he was.

He was still staring at her somewhat oddly, "No, it's in my room I can-."

"No, no- no need -you focus on… your chili corn… or whatever you called it." She shuddered, " You're not actually going to make me eat that are you?"

"Like I said- don't judge until you've tried it." Another chuckle "You will not be able to believe your taste buds." Another arrogant smile. She fought the urge to gulp like a ninny.

"I'll… take your word for it… I'll just… it's in the box under your bed then? Not that I was uh- snooping or anything just I didn't want to take up your closet back in-!"

"It's okay Pinky… yeah it's in the box. This'll only be a few more minutes anyway."

She turned around far too quickly to maintain a façade of politeness- damn it. She bit her lip- this was a horrible idea. What had she been thinking? She… really didn't belong here- she had no real reason to be here. Looking around the apartment in general it was a perfect medley of the three of them but scattered everywhere here and there were _others_. Bubbles' especially was everywhere but Buttercup's presence was discernible here too- from playing a few rounds with Butch on that video game or "jamming" as she called it with Boomer.

… But they had never been _alone_ in here either- even Bubbles and Boomer.

… Everything nice her ass. She was the worst.

Though… for all the living room being a mix of the three of them… this particular room was one hundred percent _Brick_. Neat, well organized save the disaster area that was his desk at the moment- she frowned- pieces of paper with what looked like a random mix of numbers, letters and symbols were scattered everywhere- it looked like computer code.

Odd… well it wasn't her business now was it?

After all snooping in someone's room… was indeed very rude. Even in December she had done her best… to keep everything more or less in the same place. Hadn't touched anything without permission…made sure to put anything she may have touched right back in its proper place.

After all that large bookcase was obviously carefully organized and filled to the brim: Her eyes skimmed it- he was going to run out of room soon- he really should look into getting an e-reader.

The box in question was filled to the brim- not just with movies but with random books that no longer fit in the bookshelf- he was in the habit of "cycling" them- again… an e-reader would do wonders. She took them out carefully- one by one setting them up neatly in a pile; movies in one- books in another. He certainly had quite the collection.

…ah there it was. Alright now time to-.

_Flutter._

She blinked- and picked up the picture where it had fallen out of one of the books- well there went Brick's page. Brilliant Blossom- brilliant.

Her eyes widened.

_What…?_

It was… old… extremely old. She stared at it. It looked like it had been unfolded and folded up so many times… the paper was almost… brittle. But… what was-?

"Pinky?"

She whirled around and he was floating idly in the door frame with a bowl in his hands- and whatever it was… it smelled amazing.

"O-oh! Sorry- uh here found it!" She held it up.

_Flutter._

His gaze followed the picture as it fell back down to the floor. His expression was unreadable- that… was not a good thing. It didn't even change as she dove back down to pick it up and shoved it back in the thin little book it had been in.

He was still silent even as she popped one of the pieces of popcorn that indeed had a red hue to it in her mouth and… oh dear God this was amazing.

"Brick this is-!" She began but the bowl was just pushed towards her before… oh oh dear.

"I… I was obviously going to clean-."

He'd opened up the book, and once again… she saw that odd expression cloud his face. Pain… anger… and… sadness…all that and more flashed through his eyes. She set the bowl down quietly and floated over to him. He was motionless simply staring at the picture.

"It's… a nice picture." She murmured. He tensed and was still silent but… nonetheless he gave a small nod. ". You all… look so happy."

The silence dragged on. He continued to stare at the picture. Before finally.

"We were."

_Slice._

She felt it all the way down her chest, and through her entire body- that small voice… that tiny… no… that wasn't Brick… that wasn't… her Ruff. Despite all her common sense screaming otherwise she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have-." She whispered

"It's nothing." He said gruffly and shoved the picture in the trash. Her eyes widened. "Guess I just missed one is all."

"Brick-."

"So… is my chili corn not amazing or what?" His hand was slightly shaking on the book.

"Brick…"

He didn't answer her- he only snatched the DVD, dropped that tiny book like it had the plague and zipped out of the room.

Almost like… he was fleeing.

… Running away from….

She bent over and retrieved the picture from the trash before she carefully inserted it back within its pages. A giant birthday cake- with three distinctly colored candles in the middle- blue…green… and red… - and the three birthday boys waving towards the camera.

And it… was simply impossible to decide… whose smile was biggest of them all- was it the blonde boy in blue who was holding up what looked like one of those "first play guitars" in his hands. Or was the it dark haired boy in green who was showing off a brand new football. Of course the red haired youth in the middle clutching what looked like a miniature tool kit could easily take the honors.

Or maybe…

…Maybe it was the green haired simian… with nothing but pride in his eyes as he embraced the three of them from the back… who would ultimately… take the prize.

Blossom felt her throat begin to thicken and she swallowed hard before she slowly turned the picture over.

_7/20/00_

_Me, the Boys + Dad_

She stuffed a fist in her mouth- and bit on her knuckles hard. That blocky… childish scrawl.. it looked like it had been written in crayon even… oh God it probably was. Oh.. Oh God…

Her eyes swam and she just bit her knuckle harder- _Dad…_

He had called him… _Dad_.

What… What had happened- how could-!? She flipped the paper back. What could have possibly destroyed such a… such a happy… _loving-._

"Oh….Oh my God…" She whispered and swallowed hard. But no matter how hard she bit… she couldn't stop the swell in her throat from growing harder. This was not the time- this was _not-!_

She stood up shakily, before she put the picture back in the confines of that little book, set it gently atop one of the shelves and walked back into the living room.

The television was still off- and he was just… sitting on the couch. Not even eating his culinary masterpiece.

… _Now you've done it Blossom…_

Perhaps then… maybe it was best if she left… Blossom had a distinct feeling… she was not supposed to have seen… that picture… or the smiles within. Her clothes should be dry by now- and if not well flying in this would make them wet inevitably.

"Brick I should-." She began but he turned around slowly and her heart plummeted. That expression so carefully guarded and kept at bay… was naked now for the world to see. And she finally recognized it.

Grief.

Sheer… heartbreak.

Blossom… didn't know what possibly propelled her feet to move- or what possibly caused her to near jump on the couch and throw her arms around him- but when he ever… however hesitantly trailed his own around her and his head was heavy on her shoulder she only tightened her grip more.

"I'm aware… you will feel it's… a _sissy_ thing to do Ruff…" She whispered. "But… no one can see you… no one has to know…I'll…I'll even close my eyes."

His grip tightened then.

She bit her lip but then squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could.

And squeezed him even tighter.

**-o-o-o-**

The television remained off. She ate the chili corn silently but he only continued staring at the ceiling. Lost in his thoughts.

"I should have told you earlier." He murmured. "He's one of the worst supervillains Townsville's ever seen after all."

"He's also your... father." She whispered.

"He's not my father. That monkey isn't my father." Another whisper. "My father is dead."

"Brick-Mojo is-."

"Mojo's sick Pinky."

She paused, "What do you mean?"

"Mojo Jojo… is the alias of Professor John Utonium's… lab monkey…Jojo. Who was in the course of an explosion… mutated… his intelligence and strength… is a direct result of that accident is it not?"

Of course it was… it was a well-known fact even. Why was he-?

"For most… people it's only temporary- X' that is: for us… we were made directly with it… so… arguably… we're made of it in some forms."

She shook her head, "But I don't understand- Mojo was-!"

"Jojo… the lab monkey… was a biological creature… exposed to it… mutated by it… but he wasn't a creature _made_ from it. It was… artificial Pinky." He sat up, "And it wasn't going to last forever just like anyone else exposed to its effects… Mojo's X' is finally breaking _down_ Pinky- it's degenerating."

"D-Degeneration?! But… _how_ -!?" She yelped. She couldn't help it.

"Time." He said simply. "X' mutated his brain, gave him artificially stimulated intelligence but deep down… he's still a… chimp." Brick face went in his hands. "With his loss of stimulated intelligence his…" He took a deep breath. " His… primal… instincts are coming… out."

"P-Primal?" ….The erratic behavior. The sheer… _violence_ she hadn't seen since… she and Mojo's… _first_ encounter… oh dear God…

He nodded, "I'll say it bluntly… he's reverting back to… being "Jojo". The X'… is breaking down."

She clutched her mouth in sheer horror. Mojo… for all the trouble making in the past… Blossom… Blossom had always at least until… the violence began…. Yet Blossom had always respected the simian's intelligence- even lamented with her father at times the sheer waste of such an extraordinary mind… but… d-degeneration!?

It… It was _horrifying_. To go from being… a brilliant scientist back to… to.. A-!?

"W-When did-!?" She said in a breathy gasp. There… there had to be a solution! There had to! Why… oh God why didn't he go to her father for help! Who but Professor Utonium understood the mysteries of X' more than anyone in the world!? Why didn't-!

She cast her eyes towards Mojo's… son and felt her heart wrench again. And again. She couldn't help it- she grabbed his hand and ftrangely… he didn't pull away.

He grasped it tighter.

"...Brick….you can tell me…" She whispered. " Please... "

That grip almost grew painful but he took a deep breath.

"...Seven years ago." He finally murmured. "Seven… fucking years ago….It...It was… gradual at first. He started getting… forgetful. He'd… repeat himself a lot- get frustrated when we'd tell him that- he didn't like being challenged- it used to be that we'd… help out with the uh… family business…" He muttered that last part. "But pretty soon it was becoming more and more obvious that something was wrong."

"But… I'm sorry I… I still don't understand… Mojo's… mutation has lasted for years- _years_ \- it should be permanent or at the very least last much longer than- I don't under-!" He grit his teeth and his eyes blazed- she flinched but the grip on her hand grew tighter.

"It was his own fault. I told him not to do it. He didn't listen. He _never_ listens!" He snarled. "You're right- the X'… was breaking down… but it wasn't… bad yet. It was… annoying mostly. He repeated himself… four times instead of his usual three… big whoop we were used to it but stupid shit like that you know?- But he panicked… he fucking _panicked_ and what does Mojo do when he panics … He schemes… he plots… he gets _sloppy_!"

She squeezed her eyes shut with a quiet hiss, "...What did your… father do Brick?" She said quietly. His expression was haunted- grief stricken for a moment before a familiar blazing _anger_ shot through those crimson irises and he ripped his hand away.

"You want to know what the fucking moron did!? I'll tell you-! He tried to create an artificial fucking X' is what he fucking did!" She gasped.

"W-WHAT!?"

He sneered, " Yeah you heard me right- A fake fucking X'! Only it was going to be _better_ than the original- because he was a such a mother fucking _genius_!" He snarled. "He called it- Chemical Y - real original right?" He barked a harsh laugh and he shot up. " Not surprisingly something went _wrong-_ and the next thing we know he's completely out of control- he took this shit- he used to shoot up like some kind of fucking heroin addict- I tried to get him to stop- but he wouldn't fucking listen. He. never. _Listens_!"

"Brick." She was useless but she couldn't make herself say anything else. Her hands fell back in her lap.

"This Chemical Y shit… it works like X' Pinky… but it's worse. For us it would be a _literal_ steroid- but for a biological specimen _not_ born with it?"

"It would be disastrous." Blossom whispered, "It sped up the degenerative process."

"Yeah. Yeah it did. We would have had years… _years_ with him- we would have fucking figured something out- I _never_ would have let the city put him in a fucking zoo!" His voice shook. "But he didn't trust me. He didn't believe… in his own fucking son… his own fucking _protégé._ So… _voila._ Worked out pretty fucking well didn't it asshole!" He yelled at the ceiling and then kicked the table. "You know the best part… he fucking _knew_ he had messed up- he calls his fucking nine year old kid into his lab and basically tells him- _Oh by the way I fucked up- Sorry about that son- don't worry though I'm sure you can handle taking care of your little brothers from now on as I slowly turn into a fucking ANIMAL!"_ Another kick. Another flinch.

"Brick… Brick please."

"I was left telling my _nine_ year old little brothers… that their Dad was never coming back- Butch was fucking convinced _he_ had done it somehow- a game of football or some shit and he'd hit the fucking monkey too hard or something! Can you believe that?! A _football game_. Why is he such a fucking idiot…!?"

He fell back on the sofa.

"Being the dumb ass Tweedles they are… they refused to believe it at first.. Boomer especially… wouldn't give up. I tried… I tried everything… I _wanted_ to believe him…Mojo said he'd fix it… that it was just… a missing piece of the puzzle. He just had to… had to fix it… find the missing element… the missing… piece and… then everything would be...would be okay." His voice hitched but he clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Slice. Clench._

"Brick… Ruff-."

He wouldn't look at her. He was fixed straight ahead- lost in his own repressed grief.

"But it was too fucking late…and deep down… I'm pretty sure the fucker knew it too…but one night… one night it happened…he attacked Butch… and… I had no choice. I had to protect my little brother… Dad… _my_ Dad would have wanted me to protect them…. from this fucking beast…. And I knew my Dad was… gone… dead even. We were on our own." He whispered. "And… we have been since."

The rain was still raging outside. She couldn't make herself speak. She wanted to- oh how she wanted to especially when his head went in his hands but she was frozen in place.

"I know what you're thinking." She jumped at the sudden break in the quiet. "You're worried about the Chemical Y- it's been taken care of."

She was silent.

"We destroyed it. We broke into his lab and destroyed it all."

Another hitched breath. She clenched her wrists.

"He told me to. Not that he remembered that when it came for our… punishment later… but he told me to… no… he _begged_ me to. Showed me where all his notes were- everything, told me to destroy it all…and that no matter what…" Another shaky breath. "No matter what… happened… he would _always_ be my "creator…and… father." His eyes closed before he gave a harsh bark of a laugh, "Liar… fucking… _liar."_

Her hold on her wrists grew tighter.

"My father died the moment that bastard stuck that needle in his arm. It would have taken one second for him to have changed his mind. One…fucking second – to do what his son begged him to… but he didn't. He chose not to. Just like he chose not to trust that we would protect him… that I never would have let anything happen to him or my brothers! But I was just a fucking kid… what did I know?"

Tighter.

"Maybe it was my fault- I did something to make him not trust me-."

"No." She'd finally found her voice.

"Course I did."

She shook her head firmly. "Absolutely not- you can't blame yourself for his decision. You were a child-."

"Is that really an excuse-"

"There's no need for an excuse- you were a child. And… you were frightened."

He looked at her with wide eyes and then averted his gaze.

"I was a coward you mean, hell I'm _still_ a coward!"

"No." He'd averted his gaze but she whirled him back. "No you were _not._ And you _ARE NOT!_ " He tried to pull away but her grip tightened. _"_ Brick. Brick listen to me. You… you were a child… forced into a situation you had no idea how to fix but you still _tried."_

"And _failed_."

"You were a _child!"_ Her voice had risen and he flinched back. "You were young Brick… and you were scared… and you had to look out for your brothers just like you do now-." He snorted and tried to pull away again but she grit her teeth and pulled right back. "You listen to me Brick Anthony Jojo- you did _everything_ you could- everything in your power-!"

"How do you know, you weren't there!" He snapped and she felt another slice in her chest. Her gaze drifted to the floor.

"You're right…" She whispered. "I…I wasn't." He inhaled sharply,

"W-Wait… fuck… shit- Pinky I didn't mean it like-! I know you didn't know I'm just a-!"

"I didn't know… none of us did… but God I wish I had…" She bit her lip.

"Pinky?"

The idea… the very… the very idea of what… of what he had been through… what his brothers had been through… and right under her own nose-she'd never even had… a clue… a goddamn _clue_! Blossom bit her lip harder.

"But I know you Brick… I know you now… so that's how I know… you did everything you could back then to protect the people you cared about… because that's… how you _still_ are. Your brothers are your world… you'd do anything to keep them and your friends safe… and now you protect the people of this city… albeit sometimes with no regard to your own personal safety…" His gaze turned sheepish. "Though I'll admit… sometimes I wish you _would_ have a bit more regard in that area… if only for _my_ peace of mind." She laughed somewhat and so did he though his sounded… thicker than normal. "Regardless of that minute detail however… it doesn't change the fact that…however reckless, arrogant and… brash as you are… you're still a brave… brilliant and… noble individual… who any city would be proud to call their "hero"." His face went scarlet.

"You think I'm…noble?" He was…astonished. How strange. "But I'm… A Rowdyruff…"

She frowned, "What you're born to… does not mean it's who you are. You claim you were born to be "evil" but from what I've seen and understand... you're…actually the exact opposite. And I have no doubt… the world if it doesn't already… will see the same. You're…" She gulped slightly before she removed a piece of stray hair away from his cheek, "You're going to change the world someday Brick Anthony Jojo… and I…I can't wait to see it."

Silence. She'd said too much. Clearly… she'd said too much. The way he was gaping at her.

"P-Pinky... ?"

… She was far too close to him. She needed to release him. Now. Bad… Bad Blossom. Pep talk from partner was one thing- understandable even but this was borderline stalker behavior and this handsome individual- wait- no _BAD!_ BAD! BAD! BAD! One could not deny this boy was extraordinarily good looking- if it weren't so deluded why Blossom couldn't really blame Morebucks' initial little crush before it had turned into obsession but… but…

Oh...oh dear.

_Ding._

Oh… look at that the dryer was done. Her clothes were done. She nodded quickly before she headed back for the bathroom. Right. A flash of movement and there went any evidence… she'd even been in here. It even looked like there were a few patches of light trying to escape from the clouds even- probably a lull in the storm. Plenty of time even to get home even before she was missed.

"W-Well… Brick I um- it looks like the rain stopped and… you probably don't want me to-." He stiffened. Right… of course he didn't. Well… _brilliant_ Blossom. Simply brilliant. Now he knew he had _two_ stalkers. Wonderful. Fantastic. Good God why was she such a-. Ugh never mind!

"You don't want to watch the movie?" His voice was low. She paused in mid step.

She gulped, "I… I -." He was getting up. And she found her legs had decided to cease working if anything they clamped up more when a gentle touch on her arm willed her to turn around.

She couldn't stop the gulp this time. They were so close one more inch and she'd be pressed up against him like...like…: oh hell.

Harboring this foolish infatuation or as Buttercup had been so fond of terming it holding the "torch" for her counterpart for as long as she had… only growing worse practically from the very moment she had awoken in that abandoned office building and found herself in his arms like she was in some sort of foolish fairy tale… or one of those… equally foolish shows her sisters loved to torture her with.

To be brutally honest if the city hadn't been about to be annihilated… she probably would have started giggling like a little school girl seeing as she had been incoherent otherwise- still in the mindset she was dreaming even…

She hated her. Blossom hated this… this mystery _girl_ with all her being. As pathetic and petty and…and _Morebucks worthy_ of a behavior as it was… she hated her all the same. And that made Blossom… terrible… terrible and selfish… and…

Oh God don't… please don't. Stop looking at her like that.

He deserved to find a girl of his own choice. It was a foolish crush- a foolish little… infatuation that had begun to grow out of control and she needed to stop it- and it was unprofessional and…

"Pinky?" She squeezed her eyes shut. Well if he wasn't going to stop looking at her like this then… she'd be the mature one and do the stopping for him. Ah much better… how strangely… comforting too. Almost… an instinct. Strange. "I wasn't aware… I'd turned into a gorgon." He murmured. She felt her lips curl- wait, no, bad- don't laugh- that will make her want to stay and that's…bad. Very bad.

Rumors spread easily. She didn't want… the wrong idea to go around- it was bad enough with his horrible habit of being a gentlemen and insisting on her wearing his jacket if he deemed it necessary and… oh god she was worse than Morebucks.

If this girl rejected him… Blossom would kill her. … Well not literally… but she'd regret breaking Her Ruff's- no _stop that!_ Brick was her counterpart in a solely counterpart sense- other than that… Blossom had no claim. None.

She hated her… God… she hadn't even met the girl and she hated her. This was beyond pathetic.

"Pinky. Look at me."

Bitch. She was probably gorgeous… with normal colored hair and brilliantly ordinary looking eye- what anyone would want instead of Blossom's freakish coloring and looks. She heard another deep somewhat annoyed sigh.

"Pinky. Look at me." He repeated more firmly this time.

And… she probably looked like more of an insane person than usual squeezing her eyes shut like she was looking at some kind of horrifying monstrosity versus her… quite pleasant looking counterpart… _ugh… foooool_. She sighed but nonetheless she opened them warily but they popped- Dear God why was he so close to her!? She jumped back but his grip was firm and another deep chuckle- please God don't let her knees openly shake…

"See- no snakes for hair." He snickered. She felt her cheeks grow warmer and knew her smile was weak. He frowned, "Pinky…what's up?" Why did he have to have such warm hands? It was unfair.

"Nothing. Just." She made herself smile bigger. "That… chili corn of yours is delicious! I… stand corrected!" She giggled- _fuck._ Another clearing of a throat would hide that well enough.

"Damn straight you do- no one can deny the chili corn….. But-." His grip seemed to tighten, she curled her fists, and kept them firmly at her side.. "Listen… there's something I kind of… wanted to talk to you about."

She squeezed her fists tighter, "O-Oh? Like what?" Her smile was shaky. It was obviously fake and he was far too intelligent not to notice it either. Sure enough he frowned and gave her an odd look before he cleared his throat somewhat.

"Well… it's… kind of stupid… seriously… I will never complain about homecoming again… this is ridiculous." He sighed deeply. She frowned. Homecoming? What did that… disastrous evening have to do with-? He took a deep breath, "Okay… fuck it. I tried it your way Believe, and I tried it your way Snyder- nope now I'm doing it Brick's way." He was… mumbling to himself. And what were the Norms up to? Ooh… she knew that look was a bad thing- oh she should have known- Michael was nothing but a meddler on the best of days and Robin-… Oh God him and Robin were a terrible combination!

"Ruff whatever the norms said to you-!" Her voice died. He was looking at the floor, the ceiling, the lovely left wall that was a multitude of pictures artfully arranged by her sister and even towards the right wall that only led to Butch's room. Anywhere but her direction.

Though to be fair… she must have looked like a gaping bullfrog at that moment- jaw dropped and eyes bulbous and fixed on the silk flower… that… he had purchased for…

"Brick?" She squeaked as she stared at the flower he more or less had shoved in her hands. "I thought?"

"Er… no actually I got that… for you." He finally mumbled. "I was an ass yesterday… you can tell me… me being there would have just baited the twat… and maybe it would have… but we would have… been together you know… partners… leaders… just… it's not… nearly enough of an apology… but is it… a start at least?"

Blossom could only stare- agog… perhaps in shock. Part of her almost wanted to pinch her own wrist. But… it felt rather solid… everything here felt… real enough. He had finally stopped assessing the apartment… and was focused solely on her.

"… Yes." At least her vocal cords still worked. "I still… hesitate… on calling it an apology… because it's not necessary by any means… but… yes… if it will ease your mind… I will call this… such." She shook her head slightly. "It's fine on its own. There is no need for you to feel yourself in some shape or form in need of "making up" to me for an offense that doesn't exist."

She tried to be stern but that likely failed due to how much her voice was more or less shaking- she could feel his breath on her lips- and they were _still_ practically pressed against each other- her hands were beginning to hurt from how much she was squeezing them- fighting off those foolish hormonal instincts that were trying to creep out and have her wrap her arms around his waist or slide them up those strong arms and come to rest over those broad shoulders that could engulf her like nothing. Turn into her living cocoon practically as she peeked from underneath them.

But Blossom was not a simpering school girl… she was a mature young woman: She had an infatuation… a crush even one could argue but it was nothing… more than that. Every teenager went through it.

Every girl went through this… their first… fluttering of… of infatuation. Of… a slight longing for another human being and as such-!

Their brows suddenly touched and her brain near went blank.

"Nonetheless Pinky… let me make it to you regardless… I'll buy you anything you want from Janey's. You want a full dozen cinnamon rolls you got it."

"Brick… that's… very…sweet of you but it's really _not_ necessary-."

"And let me take you to the Carnival. Just… forget about everything for a few hours- you don't have to worry about a thing- except those midway scams and rides with… questionable physical integrity sure but hell if you wanna do it then I'll do it-."

"The Carnival?! But what about-!?" Mystery girl?! Gorgeous, brilliant mystery girl!? But- he was- why would he-!? He laughed then, a short bark and then he shook his head and touched his brow closer.

"You heard me- you wanna go or what?" Her cheeks burned. She could hear the choir singing in her head- the foolish little mini Blossom jumping up and down and doing cartwheels into the sky but thankfully of course she managed to keep her dignity.

"I…I…s-suppose?" Her voice was far too low- he leaned closer to hear her, "As long as… it doesn't interfere with any… other plans you may have."

Another low chuckle, "Oh no Pinky… trust me… this _is_ the plan." Her cheeks burned more and more.

"It…is?" He nodded.

"So… what do you say?" He murmured.

She must have looked like a lunatic. Surely she did- she could feel her cheeks aching already. But she played with the silken petals thoughtfully and then peeked up at him- he was still waiting for an answer. She gave a quick nod. "I'd…love to Brick."

He grinned broadly… who knew the Red Rowdy… had dimples. "Great!- Uh… I mean… good glad to hear." He cleared his throat, "Very… glad to hear." His voice lowered. She nodded again.

"Indeed… it'll be good… not be a third wheel…"

"Yeah… no more wheels."

His touch was almost like a bite- a static shock even- did he feel it too... or was it simply Blossom's… over stimulated senses. His expression suddenly changed and his nostrils seemed to flare somewhat before his eyes… almost seemed to glaze over. Almost like he was suddenly in some sort of…daze.

"Brick?" He was still staring at her oddly, so very… strangely. Her gaze drifted to the bowl of likely stale "chili corn" now.

"Did you… want to watch the movie?" His voice was low and seemed… graveled.

"If you want to..." Hers' was simply nonexistent at this point.

_Brow to brow._

"Your chili corn is…"

_Nose to nose._

"I can make some more."

_Heart Racing._

"May I watch?"

_Arms to Waist._

"Sign the non-disclosure agreement."

_Arms to shoulders._

"Does that exist?"

_Eyes closing._

"It could."

_Hand skimming a jaw. A tilt._

"Best get to it then."

_Fingers tangling through hair. Thick and wild… untamable._

Heat.

Cold.

Mouth closed…. Lips…parted.

_Warmth… heat… scalding… fire..._

… WHAT WAS SHE DOING!?

She ripped herself away and almost stumbled back- her hand slapping over her mouth. What… W-What…?

It had been a moment… a second even- but…. But she had never… how…

She'd… She'd never felt… anything… like… like-.

He stared at her- utterly agog- and his own hand trailed over his mouth: He looked just as… shocked as she was.

Her heart was pounding. "I-I…"eyebrow raised. She took another quick step backwards when he took one forward. "I…I-."

"Pinky…?"

Oh… oh God… he looked so… so… she bit her lip.

"I… I am so sorry! It... It was just-!" She said in a whiplash. His eyes were only getting bigger.

Oh God what was she supposed to say!? The rush in her veins had been near instant- the moment however briefly their lips had touched she had felt a surge of heat in her skin, her blood, every nerve near exploded then- and she had wanted more. Needed more. But… But-…

She couldn't look away. Despite her horror at her own selfishness… her own… inability to control such… petty… immature… impulses… emotions… she was trapped within that fiery gaze. Her breath caught- that alien… yet… familiar… but… how could it be familiar!? How!? She had never… He had never…

They- T-they had never-!?

He was still looking at her- she… it would have to be her then- he was likely mortified… simply…

Simply… mortified… yes…

"I…I shouldn't… I… that was wrong of me." His eyes widened more. "I… it… just a heat… a heat-." She could barely choke the words out. "A heat… heat…"

"Heat… of the moment?" He murmured quietly, she nodded dumbly.

"Y-Yes… th… that." Another silent nod. Her chest felt like it was in her throat- her insides still raged- every nerve seemed to be on overdrive. She really should leave. Immediately! Now. Right now! Her… her feet needed to move.

… No not that way. That was wrong. Bad Blossom. Bad… Bad… this… this was wrong… very… very…

Why was his grip so warm, his hands were like solid flame… scalding her… her throat was growing drier and drier… the longer she was in this gentle hold.

Heat… Heat of the moment… nothing… nothing more… yes… nothing more than…

"I'm…sorry." She managed to choke out. "I… I should-."

"Don't apologize." Her chest skipped. "Just… heat of the… moment like… you… said."

A silent nod. A nod returned. No movement. The only sound she could hear was her own labored breathing.

"Heat." She whispered. Their brows touched. "Just… heat…"

"Heat." He repeated.

"H-Heat…just… a…" Another melding of lips. Quick. Short. A peck really.

But there was still a Fire. A fire rushing through her veins. Scalding her from the inside out. Burning… burning…

She pulled away almost instantly.

"So…so was that." She said quickly.

He nodded dumbly.

Another.

"A-And…that."

Another.

"That too."

Another.

More fire… more of this… alien…familiar fire seeping through her body…

Another. Lingering. Longing.

She… she needed more. She… he… more. Just… just more.

His skin was smooth- though a slight stubble forming on his chin grazed her – but what did she care- she only clutched his cheeks harder and pulled him closer- the fire near overcame her.

He pulled away this time. His breath was harsh. Ragged. Hers' was a match. His hands trailed over her shoulders.

"What… What was…?" He whispered.

"I… I don't… I don't know." Her eyes grew wider and she gulped. "I… I've never-."

"Felt anything like that in your entire life?" He breathed. "Funny… same… same here."

"What… What was that?"

"I… I don't know… you got any ideas?"

She shook her head. "Is… Is this… a good thing?"

More silence but she was pulled closer.

"That… that's up to you Pinky." Her fingers bunched up his shirt. "I… I'm just winging it here… myself-… I don't… I've never-." He sounded genuinely at a loss even as they leaned closer to each other again. Her eyes began to close.

"Brick…" She breathed and this time he cupped the back of her head and held her steady and her arms tangled around his neck- drawing him closer and closer- she wanted to feel that fire in her-have it course all the way through her veins and every nerve. On his part he'd pulled her flush against him- his grip on her head lowered- that hand trailing down her back before cupping her waist- as those lingering moments dragged on.

Bubbles had described her first kiss with Boomer as a spark that had near overcome her as she had only kissed him as hard as she could. Robin's with Michael had been like a buzz in her system- a rumble she had said and he had mentioned –albeit sheepishly- a similar feeling.

But this… this… didn't… seem like… a spark or a rumble… as the cliché saying of the world… shifting even.

This… this was something else. Something she couldn't… explain.

Something she had never felt before.

And yet… it _was_ something… she had… felt before.

But… _how_ …?

**BOOM**

"Puh- _lease_ woman like you could possibly defeat the Bu-! –BOSS!?"

"Tch why not put your money where your big mouth is Asswi-…LEADER GIRL!?

Brick's grip tensed and Blossom's eyes popped open before they broke apart and whirled around

The Greens stood in the balcony doorway.

Her sister looked utterly mortified. Butch simply terrified. Her jaw kept lowering. He simply kept blinking.

"B-Buttercup!" she untangled her arms from around Brick's neck and he immediately let go of her waist. She would lament the loss of the warmth later. "I-we were-uh movie! Watching-!" Her sister's eyebrow rose as Blossom pointed frantically at the very _blank_ television. The eyebrow rose more. "I- we- I-uh- but- we- nyuh-I-him-but-huh." before she was soon left with only making small inhuman little noises and squeaks.

Brick dove down and picked up his cap- well tried to it slipped out of his hands and he had to fiddle with it a few times before he plopped it on his head. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Butch." He cleared his throat again and the Green Rowdy went _white_ before he too was left a stammering mess. Cheeks crimson and he kept looking between his brother and Blossom- over and over.

"Uh…Uh… Uh… Boss-Boss I-I-I-I-."

Buttercup was already backing out the door. "We…We were never here-nope you never saw us! Uh… C-Carry on! Never here!"

"Boss- I-I didn't know man you can't- you can't blame me I didn't know you were home yet- oh God don't roast me- I'm too pretty to die! I-I-I- hey… is that chili corn!? Hot damn Boss made you chili corn Red! Lucky!- Hey mind if I grab some of that-."

"Butch!" Her sister latched onto his collar. "Let's. Go! We were _never_ here!"

"But- But the chili corn!"

"I'll turn _you_ into chili if you don't get your ass out of this apartment in the next five seconds moron!" Buttercup snarled – Butch paled and grabbed the bowl.

"Uh what she said Boss- Never here! But…" He smirked. " _Dayum_ – Get it Boss!" He flashed a wink in their direction. Brick began to growl and the Green Rowdy bolted, clutching the bowl as he went.

Buttercup backed away slowly without another word and closed the door with a soft click behind her. The green flashes in the sky were near instant- zooming south… likely back home.

… Where… Blossom… Blossom should definitely go. Yes. Yes she would- as soon as she recovered her ability to walk to she would be on her way.

Any… Any second now.

"… Well shit." Brick muttered and finally broke the excruciating silence that had formed between them.

"Oh dear God I'm never going to hear the end of this." She buried her face in her hands. Oh the blackmail the _blackmaiiiiiil._ Buttercup Eva Utonium was going to _own_ Blossom Marie Utonium for the rest of her sad life!

"Could be worse." He said simply.

"H-HOW!?" She leaned back with a moan and he caught her from behind.

"It could have been Bubs and Boomer." She could feel his smirk against her hair. Well at least when she died of humiliation she would be warm all wrapped up in a Ruff cocoon even…. Not a bad way to go.

"….Touché...So…."

"So… this is awkward."

"Unbelievably so."

"Yep."

"Uh huh."

Her feet shifted up and down slightly "We… um."

"Yeah." He interrupted. "We… kinda did."

"Did- Did you… um l-like-?" She couldn't stand this damn stutter she must have sounded like some kind of simpering _fool!_

"Yes." His answer however… was near instant with absolutely no hesitation on his part whatsoever.

"O-Oh… I… I um… I did too."

He swallowed hard, "Did you? That's… That's good… to hear." His hold increased. Blossom turned to face him.

"It…is?" She whispered.

Another nod. Another clearing of the throat, "Y…Yes?" Another abrupt throat clearing, "Yes, very… _very_ good to hear." His voice lowered but there was no…mistaking that smile. Butterflies danced through her stomach at the very sight of it though she did her best still to quell them.

One… must have decorum at all times. Even… after… what just happened.

Well actually one should have decorum _especially_ because of well… _that._

He released her briefly before he scooped up the silk rose that had… been accidentally cast aside in the midst of their… encounter… the stem was more or less snapped- oops. She tensed however as slowly…almost tenderly the flower was tucked in the… remains of what had once been a tidy ponytail.

She sucked in a breath, "Don't wanna lose that." His voice was husky to the point of almost being nonexistent. She nodded silently.

No, no she did not. In fact perhaps she could find a way to discreetly give this to Bubbles to create a new choker pin out of… or a nice headband or clip... Or… maybe Blossom would just…stick it under her pillow and use it as a bookmark for the rest of her life.

She liked that plan.

Yes… very much so. A well thought out… solution. Well… Well done Blossom.

Their hands brushed and her cheeks warmed- how very ludicrous that such an innocent gesture would reduce her to such a state after…well… that.

"Pinky…" Their gazes met.

_Jolt._

Had his eyes… always been so… bright? Her face grew only warmer.

"Yes….Ruff?" Where had her voice gone now?

"I-." Wordlessly their fingers laced. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned back in and her lips parted almost by instinct-.

_[You know I am a super girl! I am a funky girl! –I don't say die- No one can stop me! Cause I-like to Fight- Fight! ]_

She jumped. Oh- Oh of all the timing! She fished her phone out of her pocket in somewhat of a pique she'd admit.

"Hello?"

" _Good evening sister dear- seeing as I just broke the record for reaching home I just thought I'd inform you of that fact and also that Daddy's wondering where you are seeing as someone forgot to inform him of her whereabouts this fine rainy evening. Hmm- I wonder why but regardless I do hate to interrupt but I'd come home."_

She blinked. But… but! Her gaze centered on the microwave clock just behind her- she groaned. Oh… oh _hell._

"Oh… yes… of.. of course."

" _heh… why Elder Sister is everything alright?"_

"I-uh…" She bit her lip. "Of course! Everything's… fine… wonderfully… fine." His cheeks flushed somewhat and she couldn't stop the goofy smile- one that obviously looked likely deranged really- from spreading over her face. Buttercup scoffed on the other line.

" _Uh… huh. Well Leader Girl I'm happy for you really but Daddy is really beginning to grow suspicious as to your whereabouts so I would highly suggest you get your butt home- before "questions" are asked if you know what I'm saying… I mean unless you want Cap Boy to be shipped to Antarctica..."_

Brick blanched somewhat and began coughing repeatedly…. Was there a story to that? Oh dear… what did Father say to him!?

"Oh… yes of course… I'll… I'll leave now I just uh… can you stall him for me?"

" _Can do dearest eldest sister already on task however be aware that you owe me."_

"…I know." And she would collect on that debt without mercy too. Ugh…

" _Ah good, good- Glad we have an understanding- now come home before father unit sends out the search party. Also Asswipe ran screaming looking for Boom so you twos' alone time is more or less done with anyway- so quit making out and come home. "_

"E-Eh-!? Buttercup I was doing no such-!" Seeing as she had awful timing and such! "Stop laughing! There was absolutely no-!"

" _Oh my God you are so full of shit it's hilarious- Leader Girl don't even try- just come home you hornypuff you hehehehe."_

"I-I AM NOT A- THAT IS THE MOST ASININE-!"

_Click._

…Brat.

She buzzed her lips and turned back to him.

"My…father wants me home." She murmured. He nodded silently his cheeks were scarlet however… he'd likely heard that…last comment from Buttercup. She looked at the television still remorsefully silent. "I… suppose "Broken Glass" will have to-."

"Just another rain check is all Pinky." He said quickly. "That is if you want to-."

"Absolutely!" … That was too eager. Drat. He didn't seem to notice thank goodness. "If you wish to as well I mean."

"I'm game if you are." He murmured. "But… maybe we should talk about well… _this_ … at a better time…like over coffee tomorrow?"

"Oh…yes… it's my turn to pay isn't it?" Her breath hitched when their brows touched again.

"Nah… my treat…Blossom." Her heart skipped a beat. She silently nodded. And… it was when he said things like that the foolish simpering Blossom threatened to come shooting out while giggling uncontrollably. Such… Such behavior was not exactly worthy of a leader… especially… in front of her…co-leader.

"Then… I suppose I should…" she finally found it within her to pull away. Like the smitten infatuated little school girl she so foolishly was… she certainly didn't want to.

"Do you want a ride?"

A quick look at the window, well it was getting slightly dark again but… Antarctica? ...Oh dear that did not bode well. "N-No. I'm… I'm good. I um… I need some air I think- NOT that this wasn't… I mean… I…" His eyebrow rose. "I'm… just going take a lovely… evening flight… yes… yes I am. So… uh – I'll be going now-."

He took her arm.

""Hold on a sec."

"Oh...kay?"

He zipped away only to return with her shopping bag- oh yes… she had seen Robin today hadn't she… oh… so this was why… Robin had insisted on a new outfit….oh that little brat she was going to get an earful the next time Blossom saw her!

She gathered up the bag quickly and now it was really time for her to leave… and like a gentlemen he even walked her to the door.

So… yes… she should go.

Going now… leaving…now.

Yes…any second now.

..Oh for goodness sake! This was ludicrous!

She whirled around and stood up right on her tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek- because Blossom was a simpering idiot- but Brick being the dastardly Rowdyruff Boy he still was apparently had other ideas and turned around at just the "right" moment- because he was also a cad.

Her heart raced. Her fingers down to her very toes curled and her foot began to slowly rise but just as quickly he broke the kiss.

"So about tomorrow… how about… noon?" He murmured. She nodded slowly.

"Yes… noon… sounds lovely." She agreed dazedly.

Blossom finally managed to back out of the door even as he leaned on the side of the door frame looking… so nonchalant and… in control and despite his red tinted face he was able to keep… whatever…if any emotions he was feeling right now in check.

"Have a…have a good evening…Ruff."

"Yeah… you too Pinky…"

"…Good night Brick…"

"Night…Blossom…"

Her feet left the ground and she managed to swallow the cheer until she was well out of hearing range.

…One always had to have dignity.

Especially… when they were… a Red.

**-o-o-o-**

"Blossy you know you're supposed to like call if you're going to be late!- you totally had us getting worried especially after what happened…!" Bubbles brandished a wooden spoon threateningly in her face but Blossom… didn't seem to notice. "Blossy! Are you listening to me!?" She stamped her foot.

"Huh…? Oh…yes of course. Sorry Bubbles… I lost track of time."

"Blossom sweetheart…are you alright?" Her father looked at her oddly over his pipe, "You seem… slightly off." His brow furrowed slightly, how very strange- Blossom- off? Tch… of course not. She was always… right on task…

"Oh don't worry father… I'm fine- like I said I simply lost track… of time."

She giggled and he seemed taken aback once again- how very silly. Her father was always so… silly. Everyone was just being so silly… so very… funny even. It was all just so very funny…

Her giggling only increased and she did a little twirl to emphasize how very "fine" she was. – "See? Tip top shape." Another twirl, her father only continued to look at her as if she had somehow developed two heads- Bubbles' spoon was hanging limply out of her hand. Only Buttercup of course seemed nonchalant as she skimmed through a magazine chewing away on her gum.

"Um…Blossy? Are you feeling okay?" Bubbles cocked her head before she floated over to her cautiously and took hold of her arm. "Here how about you sit down okay. Did you get caught in that rain for long- it was pretty nasty out by the time you got back…"

Oh… indeed her hair was rather wet now wasn't it? Hmm… oh well it would dry eventually. Although- she quickly untangled it from her hair- well it was damp as well but it would be back to normal soon- she'd simply have to get it under a hair dryer maybe? On low heat? Yes! That should work.

"What's that Blossy?" Her darling little sister was peering at her rose quite curiously- she giggled again.

"Oh this? Nothing really- simply… a gift is all."

"From who?"

It had no smell unfortunately- but well… actually it did- it was… slightly reminiscent of cinnamon and vanilla… with a touch of evergreen and oh… yes it had been in his pocket… she recognized this lovely aroma… this decadent scent. Mmm… better than any floral scent… how trite and droll compared to _this_.

"Uh… Blossy that isn't a real-?"

Yes…a perfectly delightful smell. And she should dry her own hair shouldn't she… yes it would tangle otherwise and that would simply… not do. How should she do her hair anyway… he'd never said a preference… but perhaps a nice bun… simple and elegant… or maybe a braid… but that seemed boring… should she wear makeup? Had he noticed when she wore it? Would he…?

Hmm… perhaps another male would be able to answer this for her?

"Father… how does my hair look best… A bun or a braid? Or perhaps I should simply wear it down? What do you think?"

He blinked, "Uh… well I've always thought your hair looked lovely down but… what's the occasion?"

"Oh brother…" Buttercup rolled her eyes and stood up, Bubbles kept giving her an odd look especially as her green sister grabbed hold of Blossom's shoulders and began pushing her up the stairs. "Okay sister dear- leave father unit alone- he's confused enough. C'mon now- up, up, up."

"Oh… I'm sorry father I didn't mean to confuse you- but you think my hair looks better down- so I should wear it down tomorrow?"

"…what's tomorrow?" Her poor father really _did_ sound confused. She giggled- oops- oh well. She twirled her rose and sniffed it again. How very silly- sniffing a fake rose oh well… she as in the sanctity of her own home who's going to judge her- ah look here's her room.

Buttercup closed the door behind them and leaned against it for good measure. Blossom twirled her rose in her hands.

"Okay…so… I'm gonna take a wild guess here and deduce your newest favorite toy there has something to do with Cap Boy?"

Her rose was still slightly limp- but it was drying actually rather quickly so maybe the blow dryer was unnecessary after all. "Uh huh…"

"And… had the moron not chosen that exact moment to challenge me to an Awesome Action Bros match… then you and Mr. Red Puppy would have-."

Blossom's face flared but she could only giggle more before she did a little twirl.

"So… are you and Brick a... thing now or-?"

She fell backwards on the bed.

"Not… gonna answer me?"

Cinnamon… Vanilla… mint and the smell of a roaring campfire.

"…Guess not. You're just gonna keep getting high off the flower… okay dokie then… glad we had this talk Leader Girl- I'm gonna go get the Blue one off the scent now- never say I don't love you dear sister." She rolled her eyes but her smile was broad. "Well let me know when my sister's returned from "Ruff" land- I'd love this story from her at some point."

She nodded airily, "I should wear my hair down tomorrow."

"How about half up and down- give some elegance to it"

"Oh...yes." She inhaled deeply. " Ah you are brilliant Buttercup- I don't tell you that nearly enough little sister."

"I know."

"Do you think Bubbles will do my hair?"

"I'm sure if you ask she'd be delighted but how's about I do it instead."

"Oh would you? You're the best."

"Of course I am. – Now shall we be expecting the Pink Puff at dinner? Or did Cap Boy feed her something other than chili corn- by the way- bitch you better make that Red Rowdy take that amazing shit to the next X' meeting- he's been holding out on us!

"Oh… yes… no I'll eat dinner… and of course Buttercup...I'll… speak to my Ruff… I'm sure he'd be delighted too… hee… _My_ Ruff…hee hee- mine. Mine. Mine." Her sister rolled her eyes for some reason.

"It's about fucking time but do excuse me as I now feel the need to vomit- see you at dinner Blossom."

"Ah… see you then Buttercup." She waved cheerfully which her sister returned with another smiling eye roll. The door closed and she clutched the precious flower to her.

Cinnamon…vanilla…and fire… warmth...and heat…

**_-IV-_ **

**To: The General**

**From: Buttercup**

_I suppose I'll do the honors- "Operation Queenship is no longer required. I can… personally attest to this. -_-;;_

**From: The General**

_:D Oh?_

**From: Buttercup**

_My nightmares are going to be horrific… Seeing Cap Boy and Leader Girl making out in the middle of the guy's fucking living room- NOT what I ever needed to see…. Ever… in my life._

**From: The General**

… _OMG! WAIT! SERIOUSLY!? DETAILS! DETAILS NOOOOOOOOOW!:_

**From: Buttercup**

_You'll be the first to receive them when they're acquired. However seeing as the Pink Puff is currently in her own permanent state of "Ruff-Land" it will probably be a while until I can get anything else out of her save incoherent high pitched giggling._

**From: The General**

_0.0_

… _are you serious? Blossom Utonium is GIGGLING!?_

**From: Buttercup**

_She's putting Bubs to shame. You should have seen her at dinner. And she's carrying around a flower like it's her baby. This is both the most disturbing and most hilarious thing I've ever seen. She's completely lost it. It's great._

**From: The General**

_Please tell me you're getting video evidence of this._

**From: Buttercup**

_Every second. Oh g2g - the blue one has successfully broken down the door. This should be fun. Must go save my dear sister now. Care to join us Snyder?_

**From: The General**

_Hmm… nah I like my hearing._

**From: Buttercup**

_Hmm. True. Put the earplugs in- those big blues are way too bright for this to end well._

**From: The General**

_Ouch. Good luck BC._

**_-IV-_ **

**To: The Village Idiot**

**From: Boomer**

_Did I miss something? Why is Big Bro literally floating in air right now with this weird ass smile on his face? Not that I'm complaining b/c a happy Brick is always a good thing but this seems… weird?_

**From: The Village Idiot**

_Boss got it on with Red ;) –Butters and I caught em' makin' out._

**From: Boomer**

… _.WHAT!? 0.0_

_WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?_

**-IV-**

**To: The Rowdy King**

**From: Boomer**

_WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!_

**From: Boomer**

_Actually- no don't bother- OPEN YOUR DOOR! I know you're in there! ANSWER._

**From: The Rowdy King**

_Can't. Homework. I'm swamped tomorrow after all_

**From: The Rowdy King**

… _But I can promise you blueberry pancakes for the rest of the month for breakfast if you get Butch out of the house tomorrow._

**From: Boomer**

… _Done. Will not let you down your Majesty :D_

**From: The Rowdy King**

… _Shut up Boomer._

**From: Boomer**

_Heh yes sir._

_**-IV-** _

**To: Cap Boy**

**From: Buttercup**

_Congratulations. If you make my sister cry or break her heart. I break you. Capiche? Fabulous. You have a great evening Cap Boy :)_

**From: Buttercup**

_Also: Chili Corn. Next X' Meeting. Understand. I talked my A'X wielding Daddy down for you- I will not be denied my reward. Ciao._

**From: Buttercup**

_Also. This isn't my fault. Just saying it now. I did warn you._

- **IV-**

**To: Kung Fu Snyder**

**From: Brick**

_Seeing as you live next door… is it just me or do I hear... Bubbles screaming all the way down here…? ._

**From: Kung Fu Snyder**

_Not just you. It is. There's some green in there too actually don't tell her I said that. Also- I'm waiting. :)_

**From: Brick**

… _Your help is appreciated._

**From: Kung Fu Snyder**

_Meh… I'll take it. Get me that photo opp you owe me. Doubt it will be difficult. See what happens when you listen to Robin? Hehehe ;D_

**From: Brick**

… _I'll see what I can do._

**From: Kung Fu Snyder**

_Good man. Now- do me a favor and will you PLEASE answer my boyfriend's texts- he is now under the impression that BOTH Reds hate him…I'm aware that you two Reds were obviously… "Busy" - ;) - but I don't think HE is. So…I have a panicking hockey player on my hands going on and on about ice cream, fountains and being the world's biggest asshole- seriously this block of text is FREEZING my phone. Your help would be much appreciated._

**From: Brick**

_And you didn't tell him…?_

**From: Kung Fu Snyder**

… _I can't get a word in. he's still going. Help would be nice._

**From: Brick**

_...For the love of- hold on._

**_-IV-_ **

**To: Jojo**

**From: Mike**

_Fuck. I completely ditched you and Bloss- shit I'm sorry but you gotta understand man it was nothing personal but if I had stayed there any longer I probably would have been apprehended for an assault and… yeah it wouldn't have been pretty._

_How'd it go? Are you two okay now…?_

**From: Mike**

… _Shit you're really mad at me huh? Fuck- dude I'm sorry really I am but trust me man I had to get out of there and it couldn't have been so bad… right?_

**From: Mike**

_Or maybe it could have… shit. Okay whelp I'm officially an asshole. Fuck. No wonder Bloss hates me. I am an asshole._

**From: Mike**

_Okay… seriously Jojo it's been a few hours now- I'm sorry okay! You can't go ignoring me forever we have that project still! … and how's about I just get rid of the whole err… deadline? You just do it at your leisure… ?!_

_I'm REALLY sorry man! I don't want BOTH Reds to hate me!_

**From: Jojo**

_Cripes almighty Believe! Calm down already- I don't hate ya- there happy? Will you stop bombarding poor Snyder and ME with texts now? I was busy and didn't see my phone!_

**From: Mike**

_...Oh. Uh… right. Sorry. I just felt like a dick- I didn't mean to ditch you guys just… that asshole makes me wanna- I would have been arrested. And Bloss would not have appreciated the extra paperwork. -_-_

**From: Jojo**

_Normally I'd say you were overreacting- however I have to agree- he's fucking disgusting and were I not a master of self control I would have been sitting in the jail cell next to you. Who the fuck did he think he was-!? The girls are SIXTEEN!_

**From: Mike**

_Age means nothing to creeps._

**From: Jojo**

_True. Fucking sleeze._

**From: Mike**

_You have NO idea._

… _So… how'd everything go? : /_

**From: Jojo**

_Fine. She liked the flower._

**From: Mike**

_:D_

_Well that's progress! Thank God- okay listen man- the whole fountain and blackmail thing? That's off- I was a jackass._

**From: Jojo**

_Yep. You were._

**From: Mike**

_You just ask Bloss out on your own time- no more cat calling, or blackmail or shit- I am NOT going to be that asshole anymore._

**From: Jojo**

_Appreciated. The whole world will likely appreciate this as well._

**From: Mike**

_So… we good?_

**From: Jojo**

_Meh. Whatever. Cripes you're a weird one. But I guess I'm stuck with you. Pinky likes you too much._

**From: Mike**

_Well actually she hasn't spoken to me outside of polite pleasantries for… three days now. So this would actually be the time to rid yourself of me._

**From: Jojo**

_Nah- I owed you one for the flower tip- so just give Pinky a call when you get the chance- she'll be willing to listen to your reasons why she should forgive you for whatever you two were fighting about- I did my best to smooth it over for you but it's on you now._

**From: Mike**

_O_ O_

… _. Can I Hug you?_

**From: Jojo**

_No._

**From: Mike**

_Will you take a free coffee?_

**From: Jojo**

_Yes._

**From: Mike**

_Deal._

**From: Mike**

_...Thanks man._

**From: Jojo**

_Don't get used to it you're still an annoying hyena who the moment Pinky gets sick of you once and for all I WILL sending flying into another BIGGER fountain known as Old Faithful._

**From: Mike**

_Huh- well I've always wanted to visit Yellowstone- I'll have to keep my picnic baskets out of reach though XD_

**From: Jojo**

… _Okay. Forget Yellowstone- I'm sending you to Hawaii- Lava fountain. Much more permanent._

**From: Mike**

_Aloha! :D_

**From: Jojo**

… _You're an idiot._

**-IV-**

" _ **And in other news, beloved philanthropist and multibillionaire Reginald Morebucks has recently announced his latest real estate deal right here in our own-!"**_

"Philanthropist!? Oh Give me a _break!_ " He clicked the radio off with a sneer. Fucking hell- amazing what a fat checkbook could do- bet the insane twat was a "living angel" too-.

Oh she was an angel alright- an angel of _hell_. She'd regret _ever_ having even laid eyes on Pinky- oh yes she would- Brick would guarantee it. Maybe Snyder was on to something- irrefutable evidence that the bitch's delusions were just that- _delusions_ \- and maybe she _would_ break. Brick normally wouldn't relish in being the cause of someone losing their mind… for obvious reasons…

But the Red Rowdy was also human and thus he was with Snyder on this one.

Bitch hurt his Puff. Bitch was going down. War was war and Brick was going to win.

Brick frowned somewhat before he removed his sunglasses and checked his reflection in his rearview mirror… for the third time. Glasses...no glasses? Err…

" _They make you look rather distinguished."_

Glasses.

Okay… so… Brick was now acting like some kind of fool-... or Boomer.

Yes Brick was acting like a Boomer.

… this was not a good thing- she would surely laugh at him… though he did like to make her laugh and…

He cleared his throat. Well… that...was just one of the things… they'd have to discuss… is all.

Because… euphoria aside… not _cast aside_ but… moved slightly behind common sense… this was… not something to be taken lightly. Oh no. The Blues had jumped on their own little romance but… that had been simmering for….well years.

This… this was delicate. Technically Brick may have jumped the gun here- technically neither of them had called this a _date_ last night now had they- they were _talking_ over coffee today.

Talking. Not… other very pleasant things that Brick really hoped there was a repeat of because that would be fucking fantastic and they still had a movie to watch- a movie both of them had more or less memorized but it would serve as good background noise….No. Bad Brick.

Bad Dog! Heel! Stay!

_You are an intelligent adult. You will NOT let your hormones get the best of you… you are not Boomer._

_...Or Butch._

But right now… they were simply going to talk. Talk this out.

One could even argue this was a mere… meeting of sorts. Yes. An X' Meeting… without the X'.

Good plan Jojo. Good way to think about it- if he thought of it like this perhaps he would be able to fight his intense if not borderline insane urge to pin her to a wall and… do extremely pleasant but slightly inappropriate things at twelve noon on a Monday with potential children in the vicinity and then Janey Believe would threaten him with the evil spoon for acting in such a crude way in her cafe.

Or it would prevent him from becoming a nervous wreck unable to talk in coherent sentences.

Yes. So this was business as usual. Coffee. Lovely coffee.

At least Janey's was back to normal. Warm and bright and he could smell the caffeine elixir now. Ah.. life was fantastic. Yes. Yes it was.

"Well Good afternoon Brick." The cheery brunette folded her arms and gave a cheeky grin. "Don't you look nice- finally combed that hair of your's eh?"

He flushed. His hair wasn't _that_ bad. Janey hummed,

"I take it you're having your usual- but should I hold off on it for a lil' bit?" Another cheeky look. Sleezebucks could say what he wanted…. But there was no way Believe was anything but a _Believe._ Look at the mother and then at the son- while the son was the hyena the mother was definitely a _kookaburra_ at times as well _._

"If you wouldn't mind- So.. by the way." He peered down. " Any-?"

"They'll be out of the oven soon enough darlin' - you just go sit on down." She beamed. This woman was truly a saint. A baking saint.

He found their usual booth empty- good- a little nestled in the corner for some added privacy and… good. This was good. Now how did this...err go about usually- should he wait until she shows up to sit down- would it be considered rude to just… stand here- right maybe him blocking out the Tweedles' yapping this morning hadn't been the smartest move… err…

Then again if this wasn't _technically_ a date… then it would be considered stranger if he wasn't being nonchalant and… casual… but- just because the D' word hadn't been used… didn't mean it wasn't meant by context... ?

… Brick was over analyzing things again… damn it.

Okay Jojo. Just. Sit down. And Wait. Casual. Nothing new here. Two friends… simply talking over coffee…

After having had a near make out session the night before…

And _really_ having enjoyed it.

… Fuck he hoped this was a date. Brick was sixteen. Brick was human. For the love of whatever was up there _please_ let this be a date.

"Sup' Jojo." Speaking however of the cheeky Believe clan here was the second one now- he leaned against a mop casually, huh… strange what was that weird feeling of Deja Vu- but the waiter soon changed positions and folded his arms. " Just liked the "flower" huh?"

Brick's mouth curled slightly, "She likes red roses you were right." He said simply.

"Yeah that's not the only _Red_ thing she likes- tch. Man you had me going- well played." Brick bumped the fist extended good naturedly- "Though I guess I deserved it. I was an ass." He mumbled.

"No comment." Brick looked out the window. "Everything okay with-?"

He nodded, " She took my manly crying with stride and even allowed me to keep most of my dignity by not recording the call. I owe you big time." Brick raised an eyebrow,

"Quit it with the ice cream and we're even."

"Deal. I already said that though."

"I'm reiterating it."

"... Touche. Okay- deal." He held a hand up. "Briner's honor…. Well okay- Mostly Briner's honor- some of my teammates have _no_ honor." He grumbled. Brick felt the growl deep within his throat.

"That's stopping. I assure you."

"You're so sure?"

"Believe- let me put it to you this way: If everything goes to how I want it to today… it will be made _very_ clear to David Graham that Blossom Utonium… is completely off limits to him. In fact- he shouldn't even _look_ at her anymore let alone even try to go near her. I'm patient… but I'm not _that_ patient."

Mike whistled lowly under his breath, "No… No you are not. Should you wish for assistance in that regard- feel free to call me. I'll be happy to help lay down the law."

"Not necessary but noted." They nodded in sync. The little _ding_ and _click clacks_ on the tile made Brick sit up straighter and Mike snicker. Another pat on the shoulder,

"Go get em' tiger." He murmured before he threw up a hand in a nonchalant wave, "Sup' Bloss!"

… She looked gorgeous. Classy but casual and still fucking gorgeous. Once again his nostrils flared but he repressed it. She flashed a small smile and a wave in Believe's direction but their eyes were locked.

"Hello Michael... hello… Ruff."

"Hey Pinky." She slid in the seat right across from him. A typical scene. Same old same old… but something just felt… different now.

"So! I'll be right back with your order- usuals I take it?"

"Yes Michael thank you."

"Yeah- just put it on my tab." Brick murmured.

"Heh- can do- be right back."

"Take your time." She called out slightly but the guy was already out of sight- though Brick saw a bright exchange of smiles between mother and son in the corner of his eye.

"You know… you didn't have to do that." She murmured and he turned to face her immediately. "It _is_ technically my turn."

"No… actually it's not- see us losing Janey's for a week… reset the cycle so… technically it's _my_ turn." She folded her hands under her chin.

"Oh? Is that so?" Her smile was small but alluring. "Well my mistake then Ruff. Forgive me for doubting you."

"I suppose I can try." He shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"How very kind of you." She laughed somewhat and he joined in.

… This was still… strange. He'd sat here in this very spot… countless times and yet… this time… there seemed to be… something different in the air- hanging over them even- her eyes seemed brighter, she skin looked softer and… had her… mouth always looked like that?

There was a hint of shine to it- lip gloss maybe? It would explain the strawberry scent overwhelming this entire damn place- but… no… they were definitely… plumper…more enticing… than usual.

The coffees were delivered and he thought he saw a wink thrown his way but he was too distracted by watching her to really pay attention to anything else. They took their first sips in silence- though her eyes flicked up to meet his once or twice underneath her eyelashes. She looked perfectly in control of herself- not shocking but enviable.

Brick was the creep who was fighting the urge already to lean over catch those cotton candy lips again with his own but… no… hormones were _not_ going to win the day. He was a _leader_ \- he was a _Red_.

He was an adult. He could handle this. Yes… yes he could.

She finally set the cup down and the slight circle on the cup did indeed confirm the girl was wearing that damned lip gloss.

"So…" She began stirring her spoon listlessly. Brick took another quick sip.

"So…" Fucking hell. Movies made this look so damn easy- hell _books_ made this seem so easy!

"Have you any preferences for for what you like to do at the carnival?" What? He blinked, she looked perfectly serious. _That_ was what she wanted to talk about?! Not… pleasant…actions from the night before!?

He frowned somewhat, "Err… I don't know Pinky you pick- I'm good with whatever."

Now she frowned and he swallowed the flinch, "No, that won't do." She shook her head somewhat, "Surely there must be _something_ you look forward to every year?" She paused. "Right?

….Shit. "Of course Pinky... I just… it's pretty err… I mean Boom goes to the midway and-."

She sighed, "You haven't gone have you?"

"... Not in the last couple of years no." He tapped his mug awkwardly, "Sorry- I'm boring as hel-heck I know." She frowned.

"Hardly." She murmured but then a small smile crept on her face, "Well… this should be interesting then. I've gone every year now so it almost seems stale but you'll be experiencing arguably for the first time. This will be exciting to watch." Her smile grew.

"I mean.. I've _gone_ before Pinky- just… err…"

_The last time I went I literally threw your apparent "brother" into a fountain because I was pissed and then accused him of stealing "my strawberry ice cream"_

"Yes?" She cocked her head adorably and Brick could just _swear_ he heard the unmistakable cackles of a _hyena_ coming from the back room.

"The…company was lame." He finished smoothly and sent a withering look at the door's direction. "This time I imagine the company… _won't_ be so lame."

Her cheeks flushed prettily, "Indeed." Another small smile and she went back to worshipping her mug. He decided to mirror her. Because this was awkward. One could argue this was worse than yesterday- because then at least he'd been in too much of a daze to think of anything else except how to get this girl back in his arms.

Now Brick was awake. Still trying to figure out how to get her back in his arms. But he was nonetheless _awake._

Janey delivered their steaming hot cinnamon roll this time with another bright smile and the mandatory two forks ( clearly the son was still recovering in the back room- or maybe she had _whapped_ him with the spoon into unconsciousness who knew ) .

"You two enjoy- you need anything else let me know." She laughed slightly again and sauntered away- humming as she went and… _cripes._

Pinky's cheeks went even well pinker- "Oh lord." She mumbled.

"I think we have an audience Pinky." He chuckled and handed her her fork before they both dug in.

"Oh gee you think- Michael's always been a little spy." She flashed an irritated look at the same door Brick had been staring at. Put her fingers to her eyes then pointed to the door in a classic _I'm watching you_ stance and took a hearty bite of the roll. "Smug little hyena." She mumbled.

Brick blinked. Before he cleared his throat then had to do so again. Her smile was curling wider before she dabbed at her lips with the napkin- lucky bitch- though her eyes glimmered. He couldn't stop his returning smirk.

"So I meant what I said." She jolted. "You call the shots with the carnival." She relaxed. "You go- I follow you know." Her cheeks were still pink- it was cute. "I mean you want to go on that coaster be my guest- I'll even get you down when it inevitably fails." He shrugged and her eyes widened,

"Well aren't we cynical." Her eyes danced.

"I know far too much about machinery to genuinely trust those things- rides that are permanently in one place- fine. Rides that travel." He shook his head. " Nope."

Her laugh was lilting, "You don't trust the Carnies?"

"Would _you_ trust those people?"

"Brick that's not nice."

"Pinky my teacher has a degree inengineering from _Stanford_ and he told me _don't_ go on that coaster. I'm believing him thanks."

She blinked and then rested her finger under her chin, "You know I can't argue with that."

"That would be a point for Brick then."

"For now."

More laughter.

"...What are Mr. Walter's thoughts… on the ferris wheel?" She murmured.

"Ferris Wheel? Err… well I've never heard him… say anything negative...why?"

She was avoiding his gaze, "No reason. Just… curious."

His eyebrow rose, "Liar." Her cheeks went pink. Well… in all seriousness after last night… she tensed somewhat when he touched her hand but also didn't pull away. Victory. "C'mon Pinky tell the truth- you like ferris wheels eh?"

"... Maybe." She mumbled. "Don't laugh I find them…." She mumbled the last part and he leaned closer - her blush grew and he felt his own face heating up but whatever- making her blush was too much fun.

"Find them…?" He wheedled somewhat but she averted her gaze.

"Well… I'm sure you've heard the story of the Norms… and their… trip on it last year…"

"You know actually I haven't." Their fingers slowly laced. "How's about you tell me."

"Now?" She looked around the more or less empty cafe. "And what if Michael hears us… he won't be pleased to know we're… talking about him." She murmured.

"Mm, true- but I'm pretty curious all the same." _Smirk._

"Oh I'm sure you are." _Smirk._ "But you need to learn to be _patient_ …" He watched that last piece of sweet slid between her lips and the slow languorous way her tongue simply curled around that fork and-.

Her smile was nothing but serene, "Why Brick are you alright?"

He cleared his throat and looked out the window at the darkening sky.

Looked like even _more_ rain… well… that was interesting.

Very… interesting.

He moved to drink from his mug but saw that it was empty. She mirrored the motion. Oh look her's was empty too. And where was that lazy waiter- not even offering a refill. Almost like he _wanted_ his customers to leave early. Well… how _rude._ Brick could definitely see where he wasn't _wanted_ after all.

Her gaze he saw flicked to the window as well and that little smile was a good sign. A _very_ good sign.

"So… shall we?" Her voice was casual but only a fool couldn't hear the subtle context behind it. He nodded and her smile grew.

_If those two idiots are still in that apartment so help me…._

**[Love, love, love LA-LA!- makes the world go round!]**

She frowned and shot a nasty look at her phone - he glared at it too but nonetheless with a quick murmur she put a hand up to excuse herself and he was left in the booth as she stepped outside for a bit.

Which was probably a good thing because now he could release the breath he'd been holding in peace.

"Jeez, you got it bad." Oh and here was the hyena now. He looked disturbingly happy- it was irritating.

"Aw just… just shut it. Jesus she's… holy shit…" A rolling of silver eyes.

"And while you go off into "Blossom Land" I'll just go ring you up Bud."

"Uh huh… you do that." He croaked. More snickers. And way too cheerful whistling and ugh… jack ass. Hawaii was too good for him.

" **W-** _ **WHAT?!"**_

He shot up and Mike whirled around in a whiplash. That sounded like-.

" _ **No… No I'm fine Bubbles- c-calm down! Calm down. Bubbles you must stay calm! Keep- I said I was fine! I'M FINE!"**_

...That didn't sound fine. In fact- he exchanged a glance with Believe before the door burst open. Brick could hear Blue Puff _sobbing_ emanating from the phone. What the hell-. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was harsh- he reached for her but she batted him away.

"Bubbles… Bubbles listen to me. Listen to me sweetheart is Buttercup there? - put her on. Yes." Her hand was starting to shake again and Brick recognized that shaking, at least this time she didn't push him away- "Buttercup- Buttercup what's the-... you're sure… you're absolutely sure that's what-?"

" _ **IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS! FUCKING MOREBUCKS INC' REAL ESTATE DEAL OF THE DECADE! IS HE INSANE! ARE THEY ALL INSANE! HOW THE FUCK COULD BELLUM LET HIM DO THIS!?"**_

Her face was getting whiter and whiter.

"B-Buttercup… you must remain calm… remain calm and control your-."

" _ **ARE YOU KIDDING ME! CALM!? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM ABOUT THIS BLOSSOM!? YOU KNOW WHAT'S IN THERE! I KNOW WHAT'S IN THERE! FUCKING BELLUM KNOWS WHAT'S IN THERE!"**_

Believe slammed a chair down in front of them and she slowly sunk into it not to be outdone. Her sister continued to _rage_ on the other side of the phone but it was more or less incoherent ranting- though Brick caught some rather clever insults towards the Morebucks clan that in happier circumstances Brick would borrow someday but…

"Buttercup… p-please calm down… please…"

He didn't hear the reply but he was more focused on the Pink Puff anyway. She was a pallid _white_ \- and the slight shaking of her hands was getting worse- her breathing was growing quicker and quicker and no matter how much he was rubbing her shoulders… she seemed to be growing tenser and tenser as if she were frozen almost… in an… incredibly controlled… _terror._

"O-Okay… yes… yes I'm coming home now. No- Buttercup absolutely not I am coming home. Because we all knew there was something else going on here! We knew he hadn't just come here to arrange for my humiliation- that was a mere bonus - Yes… Give me a few minutes. No… no Buttercup this isn't your fault.. Please focus on Bubbles I'll be home soon. Just… please stay with Bubbles she's frightened enough." She bit her lip. "...I love you too sis. See you soon." She could barely press end- wordlessly Believe came up at her side and removed the phone from her shaking hands.

And that shaking was only growing worse… and spreading.

"Pinky?" He crossed over to be in front of her- the Believe clan looked utterly agog, Janey especially almost looked ill and she was quickly channel surfing on the television that Brick… had honestly never even seen turned on. "Pinky… Pinky look at me." Her skin was icy to the touch- he felt his chest clench, "Pinky look at me!" His breath hitched.

It was like he wasn't even there. Her eyes were wide- and fixed right on him. But she wasn't seeing him. Her mouth was slowly starting to open and her breathing grew faster and faster- harsher and harsher until she was gasping for air- her hands however… flew to her throat. Clutched at them like claws- pawing at it.

Like she was… choking!?

He grabbed her shoulders, " Pinky!"

Gasping. Clawing. He finally grabbed her hands- her grip was like steel- she wouldn't budge.

"Pinky look at me! _LOOK AT ME!"_

" _Nothing… personal._ " The whisper was tiny- even with his super hearing he could barely hear her.

And just like that…suddenly she blinked once, twice- and then her breathing finally began to slow down to normal levels as she squeezed her eyes shut. Then opened them again after one more deep breath.

"Brick… you can release me now." He stiffened. "I'm fine."

"Pinky." She shook her head.

"I'm _fine_." She said harshly and he jumped but nonetheless released her- she bit her lip. "I'm fine Ruff. Please… I didn't mean to… frighten you." Her hands lowered to her lap. "I'm… fine just… where's my-?" She looked around and Mike wordlessly held out her phone. She snatched it before she tried to stand up.

Key word tried. She fell back down. More biting of that lip and she tried again. Wordlessly Brick steadied her this time.

"Pinky let me-."

"I...I'm sorry Brick." She interrupted him, "But… but something rather… rather pressing has… has come up at home… I need to… to go." He nodded.

"Yes I know- let me drive-."

"NO!" She put her hands up. "N-No. That's… that's not necessary. I… I''ll be fine-."

"Pinky… you can't walk."

She bristled and then folded her arms, "That's… that's what flying is for." She gave the single _fakest_ sounding laugh he had ever heard. "Silly, did you forget about that little quirk of ours." She cupped his cheek, "I'm… sorry though…-."

"Don't be. There'll be other times." He grabbed her hand, "But Pinky, seriously just let me drive you- its gonna start pour-."

There was a tickle on his cheek and she pulled away with another bright (fake) smile.

"See you later Ruff."

"Pi-Blossom damn it will you just-!"

And… cue the pink streak. Which… technically… he could catch up with. Easily actually. And maybe he would! First… first though this chair looked awfully inviting. He slumped down. Believe's eyes were huge.

"What the fuck?" Mike whispered.

" YOU DESPICABLE _BASTARD!"_

They both jumped. Janey pounded the counter, " You low life- greedy son of a _bitch!_ " She roared.

Brick felt his temper rise- there was the asshole on the television now.

" _ **Ah, yes yes- well it's been so long and it's a prime piece of real estate really- and what a better way to revitalize our fair city's crumbling East End."**_

" I _live_ on the east end asshole!" Mike snapped.

" _ **And Mr. Morebucks when will Morebucks Inc. begin construction?"**_

" _ **Ah well of course we need to finish our initial inspections and such- planning is already underway- we should be ready by the end of the summer."**_

Brick's gaze however drifted to the bottom line- the tickering tape flashed. He felt his jaw clench.

_Morebucks Inc. signs off on major construction deal in Townsville East End- New headquarters to be located at former "Carmie's Chewies" manufacturing facility on east end of-._

Carmie's… Chewies…

"But that's under quarantine! How can they-!?" Mike yelped.

" _ **Mr. Morebucks- there is a bit of infamy surrounding your chosen location for the future "Morebucks Towers" building? And our own heroines the Powerpuff Girls are in support of the continued quarantine of the area."**_

" _ **Ah, yes yes- Let me tell you Amanda- I've had numerous crews and inspections look into the place- and well I've gone in myself- and aren't I still here? And as for any… paranormal activity supposedly connected to the place- hasn't it been taken care of then? Aren't our city tax dollars going "somewhere" for a reason- if the so called "Powerpuff Girls" have chosen to instead put credence to what is more or less a simple "ghost story" then isn't it their duty to "save the day" then?"**_

"G-Ghost story!? GHOST STORY?! I'LL SHOW YOU _GHOST STORY_ YOU POMPOUS ARROGANT-! WHAT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO BLOSS HUH! THAT JUST A GHOST STORY!"

The television went off.

"...Well that explains Blossom's reaction." Janey murmured. "Michael… Michael." The hockey player whirled around. "Michael… flip the sign- we're closed for the day." Her head went in her hands. Brick got up slowly, "Oh no no, that wasn't meant towards you darlin' you stay here as long as you want. God in heaven… this is-."

"I thought that place was under quarantine?" Brick finally managed to spit out. "When a place is under _quarantine_ doesn't that mean- uh _KEEP OUT!_ How the hell did-!?"

"Well if his "investigations" proved the place was… "safe." Mike grit his teeth. " Then of course- Jesus Christ - sorry ma- but oh my God no wonder Bloss-." His eyes widened and he sunk into the nearest booth." We have to do something! Call City Hall! Ma- there's no way that place is-!"

Janey looked up "Privately owned piece of property- private sale-apparently deemed safe- and they're tearing it down anyway- You can bet every dotted line was checked and signed- there's no way of stopping it- the city can't do a thing… oh… oh _God._ " She moaned. " Oh God I can still see that little thing all hooked up to those… those machines and her poor sisters cryin' oh… oh _Gooood."_

Brick stiffened, "What do you mean?" And now both of the Believe's stiffened and exchanged a look.

"Brick… you don't know?" She whispered. " Michael he doesn't-!" That tone turned scolding.

"It wasn't my place to tell." Mike said somewhat defensively. "I.. I thought Bloss had...told him?" He gave him a mystified look. " Wait… whoa whoa- Brick you _do_ know what happened!? You have to- the whole- you saw the- you know." He cupped his neck.

"She told me… a monster did it." His stomach began to drop. " And I know it was at that… place." Tricky's words were despite how ludicrous and conspiracy nut like… they kept echoing through his brain.

But… but that was impossible.

Candy Land… Thirteen steps…

Lunacy! Impossible! Nothing but a-!

… Ghost… Story.

His stomach dropped again.

"So… what… what happened then Believe?" He hissed. " What happened to her!?"

His expression was haunted. He folded his arms and squeezed his eyes shut.

"... I don't know."

**-IV-**

" _Bloooossssy!"_

" _Yes… what is it Bubbles?"_

_The blonde jumped on her shoulders practically, " I'm booooored whatcha doooing?"_

_She closed the book serenely, " Nothing of importance- why are you bored?"_

" _Because BC is a TV hog and won't let me watch my shows!"_

_The ink haired girl lounging and continually channel surfing, " Cause all your shows suuuuuck ass."_

" _Scuse you! Hilwood Falls soooo does not suck! It is AMAZING- if you'd give it a shot you'd totally know that!"_

" _Uh yeah no- no thanks I'm good without cheesy romance goop. "_

" _Ooh! Meanie! I bet if you watch ONE episode you'll totes fall in love with it!"_

" _I'll pass and stick with Wrestling."_

" _MEANIE!"_

" _Crybaby."_

" _DOO DOO BRAIN!"_

" _Dumb blonde!"_

" _BLANKIE!"_

" _OCTI!"_

_And… it was now elder sister time._

" _Girls! Enough! Buttercup watch the mouth! Bubbles you had full control over the television last night it's Buttercup's turn tonight!"_

" _HA!"_

" _BUT MY SHOW!"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

" _OOOH! HOTLINE NOW!? UGGGGH!"_

" _Dang it and this was looking to be a good match too."_

" _It's our duty girls- stop complaining- Yes Mayor?"_

**_-IV-_ **

It hadn't started raining yet at least. His gaze drifted skywards regardless but Believe merely shoved his hands in pockets more as they aimlessly walked.

"August… 12 2002." Brick frowned.

"What's that mean?"

"I mean… it happened… August 12, 2002." He murmured.

"You remember the exact date?"

He paused and then took a deep breath, "... You ever get the feeling… that something's happened- something's up… you get this weird sense of… dread… right in your gut? Like somehow… you know something's somethig's happened to someone you care about?"

Brick was silent.

"... You know that something shitty had happened when your house phone rings at… almost one in the morning. Wakes the whole house up- you know something's wrong then… but when your bedroom door opens and… then your Mom walks in… all quiet and just sits on your bed… that's when you just… _know_."

More silence.

"... You were… called about the...accident?"

He snorted bitterly. "Yeah… we were called to…go over to Townsville General. Yeah you could say that."

"... Why? With all due respect Believe… I understand the two of you are… close… but you're not really-. Why did you… have to be informed I don't get it."

Another laugh- bitter and dry. "They didn't call us to tell us what happened Jojo…"

He bit his lip and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles almost turned white.

"They called us… so we could say goodbye."

**-IV-**

" _This sucks. I could be home watching El Burro beat the crap out of The Bravo Man and instead I'm playing baby sitter for a bunch of stupid fraidy cats too afraid to go in a big scawy facowy- oh no!"_

" _Buttercup- show some decorum please- I'm not pleased about this either but let's just get this over with."_

" _G-Girls… you don't think… t-those stories are t-true do you?"_

" _You mean the ones about those big scawy stairs? Ooooh I dunno Bubby- better watch your step or you might trip over the thirteenth one- uh oh- better make sure you don't break a mirror- ooooohhhhhh…"_

" _BUTTERCUP! ENOUGH!"_

_The weeping was pitiful. Ugggh._

_She alreayd had a headache._

" _Bubbles…. Bubbles… here… hold my hand okay- that's it- now Buttercup take her other- now see all better- the three of us are invincible together remember- we're the powerpuff girls!"_

" _But… you… you won't let go right?"_

_She stroked her baby sister's pigtail._

" _Right."_

**_-IV-_ **

"We all got there seperate times- I was last obviously… I live the farthest away and… stuff. Mitch was first there- he lived… closest you know. My first assumption… back then had been...something had happened to Buttercup you know… Mitch was just… a wreck. He looked like shit... "

Brick was silent at that. The relationship did seem… extremely close. Almost similar to this… strange one here that Brick had discovered between this one and Pinky: but even Robin seemed… inordinately protective of the girls- doing a full out flying kick _over_ a cafeteria table was slightly impressive after all. Slightly over the top but nonetheless that same skinny brunette had _pinned_ BOOMER to a locker and in the kindest of terms informed him if Boomer ever made Bubbles sad- then _Boomer_ would end up being _sadder_.

A warning from a normie.. and Boomer had still been terrified. Robin's black belt now a common fact… Brick could slightly understand that more now. But still…

_Normal. Human._

"What is with you three…?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "The three of you are like… their guard dogs or something. You know the girls are perfectly capable of handling-."

"Themselves? Yeah we know Jojo- we've never and we would _never_ say otherwise otherwise just... " He sighed. " you gotta understand Jojo… you could argue were… well… were _saved_ … by the Powerpuff Girls… so yeah… we're… the "Norms". The three of us… all swore to watch out for em' and… just be there… because like you said Jojo… who was...gonna be there to protect them… protect the Puffs if they were ever in trouble?"

Brick was silent. Believe's arms clenched tighter.

"So I knew… or I thought I knew… that something had happened to BC… just by looking at Mitch's face… and well… I was half right. When she peeked out from that littleball in the chair next to him… she looked… terrible. Cuts, bruises… hair a mess and almost torn out in places- clothes in tatters in some areas..shaking like a leaf. I almost didn't recognize her."

He shuddered. Brick couldn't blame him. Buttercup Utonium… huddled in a _ball? Shaking!?_

That… That was… honestly terrifying of a thought.

"So… she didn't tell you what-?"

"She couldn't Brick."

"...Why?" Buttercup was if anything the blunt type-if something had happened… she would have-!

"She could barely talk Brick….she'd near blown out a fucking vocal cord according to Mitch."

His eyes widened, "The… the fuck _how-!?"_

Mike hesitated, and gave him a dark look.

"...From screaming."

**-IV-**

" _Okay… this is kinda weird… didn't we already pass that-?"_

" _Shh! Don't alarm Bubbles… yes… I recognize that door as well."_

" _How big is this place!? And where the hell are these so called car thieves or whatever! Shouldn't we have found them by now?!"_

" _The schematics of this… building didn't account for… this bottom floor no. but I'm sure-."_

_The scream was loud. Shrill… and piercing. They froze as one._

" _D-Daddy!?"_

" _B-But! Huh! Wait! B-BUBBLES! WAIT! BUBBLES!"_

" _DAAAAAADDDDY!"_

" _BUBBLES! BUBBLES COME BACK!"_

" _BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES! COME BACK THIS INSTANT! GIRLS!-!"_

_Another shriek. Her chest clenched._

" _M-... Mama?"_

_Another scream._

" _M-MAAAAMA!"_

**_-IV-_ **

Brick followed him silently down the street. He idly kicked a can as he went along- the guy still wouldn't look directly at him.

"We saw Bubbles next. Well… didn't see so much as _hear_ … she was hysterical. She was screaming bloody murder- Robin was… doing her best but… she's one girl versus a hysterical Puff. But my Tweety… was still determined to try man… she loves that girl. I mean everyone loves Bubbles but… Robin and her have always been close."

"She's… Bubbles'... norm then?"

He snorted bitterly, " You could say that- we _all_ look out for the three of them in different ways- but yeah Tweety… is protective as hell of Bubbles… so she wouldn't leave… Bubsy even though those screams were becoming… dangerous… you know." He hesitated. "She wasn't screaming anything that made any sense either… she just kept… _screaming_. She was… fucking terrified."

...What had-? What could have… Brick's stomach was plummeting lower and lower and the nausea was beginning to grow.

Pinky had called it a monster attack. He'd known she was lying somewhat but…what had happened then-!?

"Bubbles… had to be held down… because she was in worse shape than Buttercup… cuts bruises- the works… but… the worst was her… her- what did you guys used to call your-." He held his hands up limply.

"...Mitts… we used to call them...our mitts." Brick murmured- that nausea was creeping further and further up his stomach.

Mike swallowed hard, "Yeah… that's it… sorry it's been so long… you kinda...forget…" His voice lowered. "Guess I was always… under the impression you lot were… more or less… invincible for so long that… when I saw both of those mitts… in casts… it… fucking scared me more than anything."

"Casts…"

He nodded, "Casts… Bubsy…had ended up with _two_ broken… mitts- And...then I found out later that she'd _broken_ her them _herself_ Jojo… she had punched and attacked something so hard… to the point that she shattered her own fucking hands."

**-IV-**

_Where were they!? Left. Right. Left? Yes! Yes left! They must have gone left!_

_No… no they didn't. Why would they go left- the screams had come from the right! So…. so they went right! Yes! No! Yes!_

" _BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! GIRLS! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_Left. Right. Left. Right._

_Screams._

_...No. NO!_

" _GIIIIIIIIIIIRLS! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!"_

_**Poor Little Fool…** _

_N...No._

_**They're gone. Gone and its all your fault.** _

_N-No!_

_**Ho hum- running is just so tiresome- fine it your way.** _

_Her sisters! Her father! Her Mama!_

_How had- How had this THING managed to-!?_

_The shadow loomed over her. The scream echoed around her._

_H-How…_

_Where- where was-!? What was-!?_

_St… Stay Away!_

_**Its nothing personal child.** _

_Stay… Stay away! STAY AWAY!_

_**Mere business you see.** _

**_-IV-_ **

There was a person missing from this story. Brick clenched his fists. Believe had gone silent- lost in memories maybe- not that Brick could blame him… recollections of the girls…as such… couldn't be… pleasant.

"What about-?." He looked up and his eyes were hazed with pain- before that brittle smile curled on his face.

"Naturally… by the time we all made it to the… ICU waiting room… I was a hysterical mess. And the screaming match Ma and I walked into… from the Professor to some… fucking know it all… asshat of a doctor or nurse… didn't help my mood. The guy had the audacity of arguing with him… about visiting privileges."

Brick glowered. "Seems strange her own father was being-."

"... It wasn't… about him going in… it was about... " Mike trailed. Brick stiffened… _Ah._

"They wouldn't let...Keane in."

A nod. "Her mom yeah."

"There a story behind that?"

"Break up for the greater good disguised as a petty argument about pets- it's about protecting the girls man- you could argue it was love at first sight with those two: It just took the Professor forever to realize it- but long as they're in school…"

"Keane can't protect the girls without looking biased on principle."

"More or less. But everyone knows it- everyone in the city knows that woman is more or less "Puff Mama" - but the damn hospital wouldn't budge- til… "Auntie" showed up."

"Bellum."

"Yeah. _That "_ aunt"- otherwise known as Sarah Bellum - representing Townsville City Hall and otherwise in total "bitch" mode- She got Keane in that room alright- that guy was fucking _cowering_ by the time that woman got through with him. It was… great I won't lie." Another sharp bitter laugh. "God that woman is scary."

She was indeed… but…

"We all… kind of sat down and waited. The Girls joined us after a while with Mitch and Robin… and we all just… kind of huddled together. Our parents were on one side with Miss Bellum… and we just.. Waited. After… two… maybe three hours they… finally came out… He took Bubbles- scooped her right up and Keane… just… took Buttercup's hand and then they all… just went in to…"

_Say Goodbye… as a family._

_"_ No... No one thought she was gonna make it Jojo..."

**-IV-**

_Fight. Fight! Just… FIGHT!_

_She could do this. She had to do this! Fight! Win! WIN!_

_Her sisters… she could hear them. She could hear their screams. They were somewhere…_

_They had to be somewhere!_

_It had followed her. Of course it had… but it would not beat her. It would not!_

_**Give up.** _

" _Never."_

_**Have it your way.** _

_A blow from the left- the right- up- down- everything- no where._

_Ground. Up. Down._

_Her name… her name was echoing around her- blurry. Haze. Warmth. Chill._

_Win… She… had to… win. She had to… save... the day._

_Save… Save them._

_Save them… all._

**-IV-**

"The sun was out by the time…I was allowed in. Mitch and Robin more or less told me I was going to be first- it was… a foregone conclusion I guess. My Ma and I… we walked in and she had this grip on me man… this grip like… she was afraid to let go… or something. It… hurt."

They paused.

"She was on life support. A breathing tube. IV's. Cuts. Bruises. A nice shiner on her right eye. My Mom tried to take me out- I wouldn't let her."

Brick folded his arms but said nothing.

"Bloss… had stayed with me… through worse. I knew… she'd be okay- she was always okay- this was just… drama- you know- media loved a good drama… I mean… Bloss didn't leave me once when I ended up in the hospital the first time… I wasn't about to leave her! You know!?"

His voice was becoming higher pitched. His clenched fist was growing whiter and whiter.

"The doctors… the doctors had all told them that _I_ didn't have a chance in fucking hell and look how wrong they were then! So… course they were were wrong again- they're always wrong! She'd just gotten in a bad fight! A bad fight but she'd still _won!_ She always _wins!"_

Whiter. Whiter.

"She'd beaten it… whatever it was. It had been bad…but… Bloss had beaten it…."

"I'm sensing a but… here?"

"... That's the point… what had _done_ it?"

**-IV-**

_Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. Kick._

_Up. Ground._

_It was weakening. Slowing down._

_This fight was won. They would be free soon. Surely Buttercup was already out of her restraints. Bubbles would follow shortly._

_This had been… a wake up call. Diligence was needed. Diligence was._

_HRRRRRRRRRRRRGH_

_**I've grown bored of this.** _

_Screams._

_**Such… annoyances- hush your tongues- I have no time for this nonsense.** _

_More screams. Turning into begging._

_No… do not surrender. Don't surrender. One life wasn't worth the world! Fight… Keep… fighting…_

_Girls… Keep… fighting._

… _.I love you._

_The end… why doesn't the end come? What… What is it looking at? Who is behind her?_

_**"Is that… your game now… interesting. Hmm… very...interesting."** _

_Huh… sickening sweet breath was in her face- artificial. Disgusting. The smell of rot… of death._

_**"Nani mo kojin-tekina chīsana hanayome."** _

_W-What! B-Bride!? H-Huh! But- What!_

_Ground. Gasping for air. For release. Colors. Black. Colors- Light- endless… endless light._

_Screams._

_Laughter._

" _BLOOOOOOOSSSSSSOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"_

**-IV-**

"So...what did it then?" Brick hissed. "What was in that-."

"I don't _know_ Jojo- no one does- no one could get a thing out of any of them- Buttercup was fucking traumatized- Bubbles was hysterical and Blossom was unconscious… no one had any fucking _idea_ what could have happened."

A mutation. A monster hybrid. Some sort of plot by an arch villain. Had the Monkey invented some sort of machine- not likely he was beyond creating anything of merit or originality at that point. The woman with wild hair? No… she was small time and she seemed to enjoy a foolish belief in the occult in her later crimes. Bah. Lunacy.

A monster from Monster Isle with a sadistic streak? No… impossible. Bellum would have ended the treaty years ago if that were the case. Surely she'd always been looking for such an excuse.

"And no one… could get a _thing_ out of them anyway- when Buttercup _did_ talk it was always the same fucking thing… over and over again." He punched a wall. " The same fucking three words that made NO sense!"

Fuzzy Lumpkins was too _stupid_ let alone he was already gone from Townsville. Never to return. No human could commit such damage. Unless it were a mutation- yes… a mutation- a mutation not previously seen- some sort of… candy… mutation… rock candy- peanut brittle- anything that was sharp- a mutation would surely make it so that they could slice through anything- even X' skin!

...That was lunacy. This was all nothing but-!

"It was Him." Mike whispered.

The world stopped spinning.

"...Excuse me." Brick said quietly.

"It was… Him." Mike repeated. "Over… and over again. She wouldn't _stop_. It was Him. It was Him. It was Him." He pounded the wall again. " Well _who the fuck is HIM!?_ There are plenty of male perps out there who would _love_ to get a piece of the Puffs! Hurt them! Kill them even! Which one is it Buttercup! Which one so I can fuckign hunt him down and _KILL_ "Him" with my own bare fucking hands!" He roared.

It… No… no it couldn't. No. No. No.

Mike's eyes widened.

"Y-You know something don't you?" He whispered. His eyes had gone wide- crazed even. He seized Brick by the shoulders. " You know something don't you!? You do! I can see it in your face! Tell me! Tell me right now who hurt my sister Brick! _TELL. ME!"_

_No longer of any use to me._

_No longer of any use…_

_No longer…_

His feet moved of their own accord. Back. Backwards. He hit a wall. Believe was still looking at him with those crazed eyes.

_Begone._

"...Jojo… are you okay?" The hand was waved in his face. Brick shook his head. It couldn't' be. It couldn't- it was fucking impossible! A delusion! Lunacy! LUNACY!

"Eh-!? Wait- W-Wait Brick! Teh hell! Where are you-!? BRICK WHAT ABOUT YOUR CAR!?"

" _Brick… Brick my son wake up! Wake up immediately!"_

_Huh… who?_

" _My… my son!? What… what has occurred here!? Why are you and your brothers back here in the home of Mojo Jojo!? Did you not choose to stay with-!?"_

" _...Who… who are you?"_

Mike's voice grew fainter and fainter the quicker Brick flew. His car would be safe- Janey wouldn't mind it being in her parking lot- he's… he'd go get it later. He would- just… just…

Home.

Had to… had to get-!

The two morons were on the couch watching a movie- but it looked like they were arguing too… what… what a shock- ha… ha… ha? The balcony door was open but the two whirled around in sync when he nonetheless barged through it.

"The hell!? Big bro!? What's- BRICK!? "

"Boss!? What the- what are you doing; home… THE FUCK! DUDE WHAT'S!"

Nausea. Sick… He… He was going to be sick! Bathroom… Bathroom _NOW!_

He stumbled- barely made it to the ground- the faint voices in back of him were growing more and more high pitched- and… far away. Someone grabbed his shoulders, another one his hair- there went breakfast.

There went Janey's famous cinnamon roll.

"BRICK!?"

"Jesus- Bro! Big Bro are you- what the fuck happened!? Where's-!?"

Pinky… Oh… Oh God… no… no. Blossom. Blossom!

" _Pinky… hey… hey it's okay to cry… I ain't judgin' you."_

_Curled into his shirt, a little thing despite that endless strength- her tears were gone at least._

" _I failed… I failed again."_

" _No you didn't Pinky… the guy is nuts… and he's apparently cleverer than anyone took him for… but you're all safe here… we're not gonna let anything happen to you three… you know that."_

" _My sisters… the city… everyone…my fault" The tears had started again._

" _No… No Pinky… not even close…shh… shh…"_

_Curled in a ball on his bedroom floor. Safe in his arms. He'd protect her. He hadn't been able to protect her last time… obviously but now… no…_

_They were partners… and partners protected each other._

_No… No matter what._

"It… It was Him." Brick whispered. His brothers both froze. Butch especially took a hasty step back but Boomer's face went _waxen_.

"What?" Butch whispered. "What's… what's the fucking Lobster have to do with anything-?!"

Boomer slunk against the sink.

"The fucking lobster is the one that gave Pinky that fucking… that fucking- that's what attacked them! Attacked them all!" His eyes narrowed. That look… Brick recognized that mother fucking look!

_GUILTY!_

He seized the beanpole by the scruff and slammed him against the wall- Butch yelped.

"B-Brick!? The fuck! Man lay off on-!"

"WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU!" Brick roared. Boomer plastered himself further against the wall. " WHAT DID BUBBLES TELL YOU!"

"I-I-I-I- she… she…, she made me promise not to-!"

Butch was the one to suck in a harsh breath this time before with another roar he ripped Brick away from Boomer only to slam the Blue Rowdy on the couch.

" _TALK."_ he snarled.

"B-But… But- I… I promised-!"

" YOU KNOW BETTER!" He roared. " You know that if it has to do with the fucking Lobster it's _ROWDY_ business- you know that you mother fucking lovesick SHITHEAD!"

"It's GONE! They got _rid_ of it!" Boomer snarled. " Don't you _dare_ start on me Butch about the fucking Rowdy Code! Don't you _DARE!"_

"You're fucking deluded if you actually believe that Boomer." Brick finally spoke and the two of them froze. "Now you listen- and you listen good Boomer Kenneth Jojo- you're going to sit on that couch- and you're going to tell me _exactly_ what the blonde fucking told you- start to finish. _Go._ "

Silence.

"Boomer. Do not make me ask twice- do you understand me."

His brother gulped before he finally nodded,

"Y-Yes… Yes sir"

Butch slunk on the loveseat but Brick remained standing.

"Bubbles… Bubbles told me it happened… years ago. They were… ten- it was when we in Juvey- and I guess they were all at home when the hotline rang and..."

**-IV-**

" _Blossy… Blossy… can you hear me?"_

' _Leader Girl… Leader Girl please wake up… please."_

"Blossom… Blossom! BLOSSOM!"

H-Huh?

She was staring at familiar… pleasantly yellow walls versus… dark… dank… where was?

The blonde blur grabbed her, "Oh- Oh Blossy!"

"Bubbles?" Why did her voice sound so… raw? Buttercup silently went to her other side and hugged her tightly. Wordlessly. Where was…? "What… happ-?"

"You… had a flashback… Leader Girl." Her voice was tiny. Blossom's eyes widened. Oh… Oh no. "Daddy's on his way home."

She flinched and then looked at the… carnage around her. The room was… oh god… had she thrown-?

"Oh… Oh God Buttercup I'm so-." Her sister's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare." She hissed. "Don't you _dare_ apologize." Bubbles wiped her eyes quickly and nodded.

"It's not your fault Blossy you know that!" She hurried over and grabbed something off the top shelf of their closet, " But see- look." Her eyes widened and her hands were shaky even as she clutched the skater to her. "The only things that got broken Blossy… are replaceable- easily even."

"Yeah, a yoga mat ain't a big deal sis… and it was time for me to replace it anyway." Buttercup shrugged.

"That doesn't excuse me _trashing_ our room-."

"Blossom- we know you didn't do it on purpose now stop it missy. Honestly." Bubbles' hands went on her hips, "Go on- quit with the frown- we have things to discuss." She wagged her finger in Blossom's face. She sucked in a breath- the factory… no this… this couldn't be-!

Her sisters' faces however were both grim, oh God it _was_ real. "Bellum's trying to put a stay on it Leader Girl… but-."

"It won't be for long- for all the "permit" issues she can create… Mr. Morebucks' lawyers will find two loopholes -yes I know." Her knees were still shaky and Bubbles' grip on her waist was firm. "But we have to try."

"He said he would tear the place down-."

"And that won't do shit - if anything it will-!" Buttercup's voice raised and Bubbles _shushed_ her.

"BC!" She put a finger to her lips- oh hell.

"Bubbles. I'm _fine_ \- I have to get over this- I _was_ over this damn it!" She hissed.

"I thought Mama said that it never… technically goes-."

"I am a Powerpuff Girl and a leader- I don't have time for this. My feelings on the matter are _irrelevant_ \- hear me _irrelevant."_

"Blossom…" She batted Buttercup away peevishly. She looked a fright- God look at her! _Look at her!_ Ugh… this was… God what… look at her hair! Her face- look at the raccoon eyes… she'd spent an _hour_ at that mirror this morning and for what- for _what!?_

Her one fucking chance and she had _blown_ it!

...Oh God listen to her- how frightfully selfish. A tissue was applied to her face gently- then another.

"Oh Blossy…" Bubbles whispered. "I'm so sorry… I… I panicked."

"I'm sorry Leader Girl. I just.. I didn't know what else to do- we can't just-."

Blossom nodded, "No… you girls did the right thing… the… the Powerpuff Girls' have much more… pressing problems than… a failed date." She whispered.

"Well you guys can always res-."

"I doubt that highly- after my behavior I'll be lucky if he wishes to still sit by me in Physics."

"If Cap Boy says a damn _word_ to you Leader Girl I'll-!"

"He totally won't! And if he does then _I'll-!"_

"Enough!" She snapped. "Focus on the task at hand girls- I'm fine. I'm _fine!"_ She hissed again- both her sisters looked unconvinced. " We have… as I said a much more _pressing_ problem at the moment."

"Blossy…"

""Leader Girl…"

"Girls... " She murmured. "I'm fine… please… please go wait for father… If you don't mind…" She closed her eyes shut. "I'd… I'd like to be alone for now."

They both frowned and she could tell Bubbles wasn't pleased with the idea… but nonetheless she silently followed Buttercup out the door- the door closed with a gentle _click_.

She twisted the golden key silently- one turn. Two turn. Three. And the little song started- a little twinkling melody- she lay back down on her pillow- something stuck her in the neck- she frowned.

...Fool. Like a little lovesick… fool she had really stuck it under her pillow… her eyes burned- she should… she should dispose of this… she should-.

Instead… like a fool she cradled it, pressed it her chest and inhaled the scent like some kind of addict.

She'd...She'd been a fool. Letting herself… fall into her own delusion. Let simple… kindness and friendship… be transformed into the illusion… of something more.

After all… what had that… that collector called her…?

… Damaged?

She cradled the foolish rose closer to her chest and closed her eyes tighter.

Yes… she was… damaged... wasn't she?

**-IV-**

His head remained plastered on his desk. He'd been looking for hours. Fucking _hours._ But no matter how hard he fucking looked- how many fucking city fire walls he'd broken through at this point. There was nothing.

_Nothing._

It had been completely erased. There was nothing. No Candy Land. No August 12, 2002- hell according to the city of Townsville's premier newspaper- the day hadn't even existed- after all not _one_ smidge of evidence was there- even fucking obituaries from that day… were almost nonexistent. Apparently it had been _hell_ of a lucky day for the millions of people on earth. Nothing happened oh no- and god help if your birthday was that day- guess it didn't exist either- because- because-!

He almost tore his own hair out. He'd broken into Townsville General's archives- nothing. Gone. The Police- even more nothing and frankly their IT security was laughably pathetic. It hadn't even taken Brick's worm. A few key strokes and he could have literally shut down the entirety of Townsville PD and his IP address would have been useless to track seeing as it was a fake one.

Computers were the one thing- no technology was the _one_ thing… that Brick knew would never let him down.

And here they were letting him down.

He clutched the sides of his head- what was he going to-!?

Boomer and Butch… were both freaked out beyond measure- Boomer the traitorous sap had _immediately_ locked himself in his room as soon as he'd escaped from Butch's near choke hold- justified as it was Brick had had no choice but to free the beanpole. Butch would have regretted actually hurting his own brother after all. Angry guitar work was masking likely frantic phone calls to his blonde beloved- Brick didn't care. He'd had no business keeping such a thing from them.

The Green Rowdy on the other hand had also locked himself in his room- but in that room only blisteringly loud music- to the point the neighbors were going to start complaining soon was the only means of telling the idiot was even in there.

It was getting hard to think. His eyes were starting to hurt. To kill even- glasses or not- fuck it.

Shutting the window managed to quell some of the obnoxious and ear bleed inducing _shit_ his idiotic brother called music.

A Rowdy screaming would also not help their case when the inevitable police summons came for a noise complaint but part of him _really_ didn't care either. His head hit the cool metal of the fire escape- What. Was. He. Going. To. Do.

On one hand… she'd lied to him.

On another… she was in distress. The one phone call he'd managed to make had been answered by an almost hysterical Buttercup- who had promptly told now was not a good time and the wailing in the background… hadn't been Bubbles.

He'd decided to also ignore… the insinuated threat to his manhood if "he said a damn word." and other in different circumstances slightly horrifying details as to how she was going to ensure he was unable to have children or pleasure in the act of creating children.

...So… anger… worry - anger- worry? Which one should Brick choose- curtain number had a furious fire breathing dog breaking down a door and screaming at them all while shaking her senseless a certain Pink Puff over how she could have done such a thing.

Curtain number two had the same fire breathing dog instead breaking down a door, nuzzling that same Puff and doing his best to make her stop crying. Kisses optional though encouraged.

...So asshole approach… or lame ass approach? Which to do- which to do?

His phone was a wall of texts- both of the girls-apparently Bubbles had taken it upon herself to apologize on her sister's behalf ( for _WHAT!?)_ -He sensed traitorous little brothers with big mouths in the wrong situations at work here - and then a humbled text from the Green puff detailing how much she was a bitch- took it out on Brick- _"Sorry man, but my sister was upset- I won't castrate you with a rusty crow bar… yet."_ and then surprisingly Snyder joined the party- who apparently being next door had decided Pinky's wailing was a result of "Brick being a total ungrateful asshat and breaking her heart and she was going to kung fu him into the next century!" - which had mere minutes later turning into weepy apologies because apparently news traveled fast- "s _he'd heard on the news about the sleeze and please- please forgive her!"_

… And then of course… there was Believe.

**From: Tolerable Hyena**

_Brick. Answer me. What is going on._

**From: Tolerable Hyena**

_Brick. ANSWER. ME._

**From: Tolerable Hyena**

_Jojo. Don't make me call you._

**From: Tolerable Hyena**

_Brick! ANSWER. YOUR. FUCKING. PHONE._

It was more or less the same jist of every message- only more colorful language was slowly becoming involved.

He stared at the screen regardless… and took a deep breath.

It was going to go to voicemail- obviously this was a bad idea… but he had to… he had to make sure… before he did… any of the options mentioned… he had to make sure she was...okay.

" _...H-Hello?"_

His stomach dropped. She sounded… destroyed. There was no other way to describe it. He clenched the metal railing.

"H...Hey Pinky."

Silence. Shit… had she hung up?

" _Ruff… why are you…?"_

More pressure on the metal.

"Just… wanted to check on you- I was-."

" _Humiliated. Aghast. Repulsed. All of the above?"_

Dry. Dour. Hopeless… all of them… described her voice at that moment. He felt a chill run up his spine. "No… worried." More silence. And then… came those tiny sniffs. The groan of metal bending was obvious- "Pinky… Pinky don't cry….please I hate when you cry." More groaning. The rail was going to break at this point- that indents of his hands were ominously deep.

" _...I'm sorry."_

"You don't need to apologize."

" _Bull."_

"No. _Truth."_

Silence. Must… must not be impulsive and fly to girl's bedroom window. Such behavior was frowned upon as being stalkerish. No clear invitation had been made- Brick was not pulling a literal stalker move... but if those damn sniffles didn't stop then Brick was going to end up in prison for stalking / trespassing and that "would _not_ be good PR for the X' Team" as Snyder was so fond of terming for every time one of them fucked up.

" _don't you understand Brick… don't you understand what my failure has done?"_

He grit his teeth.

"You are _not_ a failure!" He snarled far too aggressively for his own liking. Damn it! Sure enough that little voice began to take on a defensive edge- oh _brilliant_ Jojo- fucking _brilliant!_

" _Brick people are going to DIE. They're going to die and it's going to be all my fault- how does that not merit my being a complete and utter failure in my duties!"_

"Because you were a _CHILD!_ "

Silence.

"You were a kid Pinky- you were ten fucking years old- you could argue you were five according to some morons- but the truth of the matter is… Pinky… this is… this isn't some fucking monster of the day- or psychotic monkey on drugs… Pinky... " He sighed. "Pinky… I think… we need to... _"_ Oh this was painful. He swallowed hard. "You claim… the S.H.L. is…here for _us_ \- well people like us- paranormal aid… well… if we… how do we… go about in asking for… that assistance- advice- hell maybe their legal department can stop Sleezebucks' little deal here cold or at least give us time to-!"

" _You want… us to go to the league? You? Brick Jojo? Mr. Big Bad Rowdyruff Boy wants to go and ask the League for "Help" !? The man who jumped in a fight with a Class four mutation wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a tee shirt wants to actually go to the Super Heroes League and Council for aid because you believe we can't handle this on our own?!"_

The pause was ominous, but… it was true. Would some egoes be butt hurt by going to the League ( Green mostly he imagined) … yes but he didn't give a shit. In all honesty… Brick knew deep down… this was something the league… they should have intervened years ago… instead of leaving… a single group of little girls to fight…

...Did they even _know_ about this creature?

"I don't have to like it … but… _yes._ Pinky… trust me… this creature… this… thing… it's not-."

" _I know what this thing is capable of Brick."_

"I never said you didn't… and hell I'll take the rap for it if they want a reason why we contacted them- it wasn't _your_ idea it was mine- I was… I dunno- I was unsure over my leadership qualifications or something- make something up-!"

" _I will do no such thing."_

"Pinky... " Or maybe Green egos weren't the problem here. Damn it… they really were counterparts- fuck. "Pinky just listen to me- there's things… about this… Lobster… that you _really_ don't-." He hesitated and clenched his fist.

" _Do you think I haven't already tried to call for assistance Brick… but unfortunaytely… there's one thing that no matter the size of the file or incident reports we are sorely lacking and without it… the League can… and will do nothing."_

"Like…?"

" _Proof Brick. We would need proof. And we don't have that."_

And she didn't merit-!?

" _One incident Brick… one single X' incident… that despite the carnage and the chaos… has nonetheless officially been deemed… closed by all intents and purposes. The threat was dealt with that night- further investigation merited no evidence found. One incident- one was found to have officially occurred Brick… the rest… if any… are nothing but conjecture… conspiracy theories even. The League has no time for such nonsense."_

"But it's not-!" _CRACK_ \- there went the railing.

" _What was that?!_

"My foot slipped- hit a wall- no big deal not the issue at hand- Pinky just because only one _officially_ happened doesn't mean-!"

" _Except it does… it does Brick and one "closed" incident… will not be enough to stop a man of means and connections such as Reginald Morebucks. There are some things… even the league can't fight Brick."_

"... Like hell it can't. Like hell _we_ can't!"

" _There are battles we CAN'T win Brick."_

"...Watch me."

" _Brick… proof… don't you understand Ruff.. we need proof… and since we don't have that… we're on our own."_

"... You're not on your own Pinky- we've got the team, we've got the city behind us- Pinky what about that… urban legend or some shit- the one about the-!?"

Tricky's little warning danced through his mind. How much… did that guy really know?

" _You mean the story of the so called "thirteenth step?"_ She scoffed- Brick didn't blame her- in any other circumstance he would be smacking his head against a wall for even bringing such lunacy into this… but… the Lobster… didn't follow rules did it… no.. _"You don't actually expect the Super Heroes League of the United States to put actual credence in a silly ghost story do you? A "haunted factory"- a "mysterious step into the unknown?" -"_

"I would normally agree Pinky but you and I _both_ know that the Lobster is capable of-!"

" _And have you any proof of those claims Brick!? Any at all!? Any physical inarguable evidence!? No? Don't feel bad because neither do we- any and all traces of that creature no matter the amount of carnage are GONE by the time we investigate- gone in a whiff of red sweet smelling smoke_. _We've never even found a goddamn feather from that obnoxious boa Brick- were it not for incidents such as the so called "Beat- Alls" or that time it decided to open a diner of all things-... the city wouldn't even know H.I.M. "existed"."_

...Diner?! Beat- All's? The fuck!?

" _Never mind._ " She read his mind apparently. " _It's… a long story."_

"I've got time." He mumbled. "But… we'll save that for… another time… right now… you say we need evidence is that what you're telling me? And apparently _you_ don't merit as evidence- what about-."

"You and your brothers being scientifically created in the same way as my sisters and I… albeit cruder circumstances forgive me… is easily explained by the league. And… the argument can be made the creature simply… redid-."

"Pinky you know that aint'-!"

" _I'm aware- I said the argument can be made and WILL be made Ruff- have you any idea… the sheer panic of this creature's existence would cause? The league will not act brashly here- especially concerning the outlandish claims of a group of children! "Sanctioned Vigilantes" as we are- they won't act on the merit of a single incident Brick… especially concerning one that has long been closed and sealed."_

"But it's _not_ closed…"

" _... The report was submitted and filed away as per normal Brick. The matter according to the League… is closed. We're on our own Ruff… a few disappearances a year… individuals that won't be missed as a whole… their families will mourn but… what are a few voices… to a thousand Brick?"_

He paused, "... You know… someone once told me… that sometimes...that one voice… is all it takes to cut through a thousand."

Silence. Then a tiny… small laugh. Bitter and harsh.

" _Then that individual… was gravely misinformed… if not deluded entirely… Brick... "_ More light sniffs. " _I… I have to go Ruff… but… I'm… sorry about...what happened… today I didn't mean to-."_

"Like I said… stop apologizing."

" _You need to stop saying that."_

"I will when you actually listen."

Another silence.

" _... Good night Ruff…"_

"Night Pinky… get some sleep okay? Tomorrow… tomorrow we'll all meet up and… talk about this as a team and… we're going to stop this Pinky… I promise"

His phone beeped then and the screen went back to his contact screen. He stared at it- her picture looked up at him bright pink eyes dancing as she threw a victory sign- she'd stolen his hat _again_ \- and had decided to lord her victory with a stolen selfie on a stolen phone with a stolen hat. An inception of theft all in one picture.

… They didn't have one picture together. Just them… he meant. Even the greens had one- albeit it violent and taken by Tweedle Dum at their halloween / Parrot fish encounter and the moron had decided to gain his revenge on the Green Puff by catching her in a bear hug and getting her completely covered in the parrot fish gunk before throwing her in it for good measure.

That had been a beatdown for the record books.

But any picture the Reds had… was strictly professional… or a group shot. He frowned. Her eyes were bright with mischief and glee- a side not many saw of the Pink Puff… Brick was one of the lucky ones. He finally tore his gaze away from his counterpart's bright gaze and focused on the city lights around him.

The city would be… active for a few more hours. He frowned more.

Proof huh…?

His hand swallowed the phone.

He'd give them proof.

**-o-o-o-**

He buzzed his lips and cursed the damn buckles of these fucking gauntlets or whatever Bubs had thrown in his direction- fireproof or whatever - though still fingerless so… what was the point again? Whatever- he darkly suspected these were more of a vanity touch because Boomer and Butch had no need of them but yet they also sported them in their uniforms. Tweedle Dum's supposedly to aid in friction or something- and Tweedle Dee's were lined with metal (?) - something made him clink like some kind of obnoxious charm bracelet or whatever when he was walking around.

One more buckle- and there- fucking finally. At least his actual belt went on easily enough and he slipped his jacket / vest (?) on silently- the boots were… useful in some situations but… in this one he'd need speed so sneakers it was.

Quieter too. Not that the morons would even realize he had stepped out for a bit- one could hear Butch's snoring all the way in LA most likely. And Boomer was likely doing his normal- count the stars like a dumb ass until he passed out anyway- it was amazing how one comment made in complete and utter sarcasm could still be taken so literally- fucking moron. Both of them.

His gaze flicked to the clock- **11:28 PM.**

Plenty of time. He'd be back before midnight even. Idiots wouldn't even realize he'd gone.

Now he just…

Aw _fuck._

His car was still in the Janey's parking lot- aw _hell_!

Well… that's just… great. People would notice a red streak in the sky- they wouldn't take notice of a red car zooming by however- well… that was brilliant. Ugh… fucking hell he was an idiot.

… Whatever- he'd just have to make this… _real_ quick.

After all- he climbed over his railing- it wouldn't be difficult- Tricky had mentioned the place was more or less a "haunted house" type deal- under quarantine ( at least it _had )_ and people were generally prone to stay out- any police or emergency personnel that had responded… wouldn't have had a clue what they were looking for in regards to evidence. The girls had been… indisposed obviously so they hadn't been able to help with that initial investigation.

The entire thing thus had been botched from the start.

And now… Brick had to fix that.

The league needed "irrefutable" evidence of… otherworldly doings in Townsville…

Fine. Allow Brick to deliver.

His eyes widened… _shit_ Tricky hadn't been kidding. This place was a fortress for any normal human- that fence was a good eight… maybe nine feet high- though that smug smiling mug on the sign attached to it was enough to make him want to puke.

_Future home of Morebucks' Towers_.

Tch. Yeah- keep dreaming asshole. In fact… he didn't see any sign of cameras- he dug in his pocket and pulled out the pen Pinky had more or less insisted he start carrying around with him - for the "kids!" - bah. Whatever… this was going to new much more _satisfying_ purpose now- heh heh-

Petty and juvenile as he'd admit this was… giving the shithead a dick for a beard was oh so satisfying. He snickered.

"You can take the Ruff out of a guy but never the Rowdy asshole. Heh hehe." he flipped off the sign for good measure. "After all- soon as I shut down this little operation of your's here- see then I'm going to look in to _your_ affairs- you think you're all that and invincible. Oh you haven't met the bludgeoner asshole… you are going to regret _ever_ having humiliated my Pinky like that." He snarled. "By the time I'm through with you - _you're_ the one that's going to be begging at her fucking feet- and I'll make sure you grovel like the fucking dog you are - literally actually. I'll enjoy the sight of that. In fact…"; He began adding to his masterpiece- a nice dog nose and ears would suffice.

… He didn't' have time for this. He cleared his throat- "Jackass." He muttered but nonetheless cleared his throat and hopped over the fence- for a quarantined area… the building itself wasn't so secure… he cocked his head- it _looked_ benign enough… in a creepy horror movie esque way- it was so infuriatingly cliche it was almost amusing. All Brick needed was some ominous organ music and a thunderstorm to creep up and he'd be in one of those trite slasher flicks Butch was obsessed with.

In fact… Brick was pretty sure one of those asinine Zombie Horde whatever's was rather close to this very scenario. The huge looming doors for all their intimidating size opened quite easily to Brick's X' strength.

...Though why they were unlocked… Brick hadn't an idea.

It was pitch black- what no flickering lights? Moaning in the walls- bah- foolishness. Fuckers were probably too scared to even look properly- fucking hell it was quiet in here- slightly unnerving and the air smelled… like a stale combination of rust and… caramel? Oh… right - Carmie's Chewies… blegh- wretched things just got stuck in your teeth and were more like gunk versus candy.

It was a rancid combination though- rusted machinery and rotten sugar- he gagged- stupid nose. Stupid puppy dog tail. Whatever- not important in the scheme of things.

" _Bubbles… said the girls were in the factory looking for a car ring… a bunch of thieves but… something spooked them… like a weird sound- and they all ended up separated."_

He rolled his eyes- and clicked on his flashlight. A strange sound… that could be anything- a piece of machinery falling, the wind hitting these barren walls in just the right way- not that he could technically _blame_ them but… he buzzed his lips.

The sound was his first clue. Find the source of the sound… and he'd get a clue where they'd been- where they'd been ambushed- taken- there'd be some evidence- there had to be- this place hadn't been opened for… years. Despite the sawdust on the floor… he didn't see any evidence it had been disturbed.

The air was so still- so subdued… almost musty.

… It was… almost like this place.. Was frozen in a way. Every step he took seemed to echo all around him- the click of these infernal buckles was irritatingly constant.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

_Step. Step. Step._

Boomer ala Bubbles hadn't been helpful in much of anything- no description of the sound nor of where they had been- he saw scaffolding above him- completely hidden almost by that murky darkness save the glint of metal illuminated by his flashlight.

… That was a start he supposed. One hop and he was up there. This time his footsteps were even louder.

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Three little girls tense and already unnerved by the sheer silence of this place- Bubbles was not one to like silence he had noticed- she was more or less unnerved by it- even in December she'd always had to have some kind of fan or whatever running in Boomer's room. It was bizarre.

But it gave credence to her being extraordinarily well.. "Jumpy" that night. It could have been anything… anything that set her off. And thus the chain reaction Boomer had described- Buttercup had gone running after her little sister- Blossom… had gone running too. But they'd been disoriented- gone in seperate directions…

He shook his head. No. This scaffolding was too narrow- she would have realized her mistake and immediately turned around.

… It wasn't here then.

He shined the flashlight around and around- the place was enormous- but… this front room was linear- they never would have become lost here- he needed to go deeper.

Another hop and he was back on the ground. Another large set of doors.

_Step. Step. Step._

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

_Step. Step._

He paused.

_Step. Step. Step._

His fist clenched and he hovered in the air- someone else was here. That explained how this so called quarantined area… had somehow had unlocked doors who was it? He narrowed his eyes.

_Step. Step. Step._ CRASH _step. Step. Step._

… They weren't too graceful apparently that had sounded like one of the oil drums scattered near the east wall he'd seen. He frowned. He didn't have time for this- probably someone looking for copper or something- this was an old enough factory to merit the use of old copper wiring… ugh..

_Step. Step. Step._

Easy… okay… one.. Two…

_Step._

Three!

The yell was loud and deep and Brick managed to get the moron into a headlock.

"The fuck! Jojo let go!"

"What the fuck!?" Believe struggled more. "The- The hell are _you_ doing here!?"

"Same as you! Now leggo!"

He fell like a sack of potatoes and he held his neck irritably, " Jeez- how the fuck has Kingston not tried to get you on the wrestling team- fucking hell. Ow!"

"X' positive ain't allowed on the wrestling dumb ass- that's just common sense- now answer my question the _fuck_ are you doing here!?" He paused. " And how the _fuck_ did you get over that fence!?" he threw his hands in the air.

Mike scowled and continued to fix his hoodie irritably, " I was the best rope climber in seventh grade just so you know. Well- okay- let me rephrase that I was the best _non X_ rope climber." he cracked his neck. "And to answer your other question- what do you think?!"

He couldn't be serious. " Mike. Go. Home." He pointed to the door. " This is _X'_ Business- understand not rabid hockey player guard dog business- _X_ Business." He gestured towards his uniform. "Go. Home."

"Oh? Oh really now? X Business huh?" He looked around, " Funny I don't see anyone else here- but I better make sure-." He took a deep breath, " HEY-!" And Brick slapped his hand over his mouth.

" Will you keep your fucking voice down!" He hissed. Believe pulled himself free. "What the hell are you- okay Believe I get it- okay trust me I get it- you want to know what happened to Pinky and her sisters- I understand but this is _no_ place for-!"

He held up his camera. Brick frowned.

"Rule number one of paranormal investigations- document everything. Rule number two- investigations in potentially dangerous haunted factories should not be conducted alone. Rule number three- if X' powered little brothers are for some reason unavailable to accompany the person in question- then always have a back up. In this case- that's me."

"This isn't some kind of fucking ghost hunt you stupid-!"

"Sure it is. We have an unknown monster of unknown origins that no one has actually seen… but people are still nonetheless convinced it's here. Hence- _Ghost Hunt."_

He was fucking deluded. An idiot- he had no idea-!

"Mike. Go. _HOME."_

"Fuck no- uh uh! Not happening. And let me tell you why Brick- _something_ happened to those girls that night! Something _big-_ something I have been trying to uncover for _years_ \- and with all due respect judging from Blossom's reaction this afternoon… we're out of time. Either we expose whatever secrets are in this factory from hell _now_ \- or they're going to be exposed for us… and I for one… would prefer the earlier option- how about you?"

"Which is exactly what I am trying to prevent here! So go home I have this!"

"So why didn't you bring your brothers with you!?" He snarled before he held up his phone, " How's about I ask em' huh? Lets see here- B' - B."

"I don't want Butch or Boomer anywhere _near_ this place!" Brick bellowed. " Don't you fucking-!"

"And why is _that_ Brick?" The hiss was silky. " Why don't you want two fellow X Team members here with you… or any of the X' Team? Why not Bloss- where's your partner Brick? Surely she must know you're here- you would _never_ go behind her back of course- never. Unless…"

"Unless… _What_ Believe?" He hissed.

"You're trying to protect her. Because you know what's in there." He pointed behind him at the heavy doors. " Or at the very least… you have a _clue_ \- an inkling- and whatever it is… you're afraid of it."

"I am _not_ afraid-!"

"Then why are you breaking protocol? You know any X' investigation after the "Collector" incident is done in pairs- you _know_ that- it doesn't matter the colors involved- it is nonetheless _Two at all times._ \- I know _all about_ protocol- I hear it every time you two are sitting in that booth. There is no reason- _none_ for you to be breaking your own fucking rules… unless you have a _damn_ good reason."

_No longer of any use to me…_

His fists clenched but there was no triumph or mirth in those silver eyes. They were hard.

"Brick. Listen to me. I know you don't like me too much- you at most tolerate me for Blossom's sake. I get that. But that doesn't mean I am about to let you do this. I am not about to let you simply walk into some kind of… creepy haunted candy factory by yourself! Uh uh!"

"Mike. Go-."

"I'll go home when your brothers get here." He snapped.

"I'm not calling them. I'm fine on my-!"

"Then I'm calling them- or better yet- let's see- oh hey here's an idea- how's about we make this a Reds thing- a make up date even-." Brick sucked in a quick breath. "OR-."

"Or… _what_ Believe?" He snarled.

The asshole didn't look fazed in the least- his glare increased. " You let me go with you."

"No."

"Fine. Have it your way- I would brace myself for magenta at the very least."

That thumb was dangerously on the _call_ button.

It was bad… a very bad idea- a normie couldn't handle-!

...Wait… That's _it!_

He was a _normie_. He could act all big and tough now… but he'd lose his nerve eventually- probably piss himself at one stray sound and run screaming out of there into the night. As long as Brick stalled long enough to unnerve the asshole…

"Wait." He put a hand out. Ugh. Bastard. Now he was off schedule. Fucking ass.

That smile was grimly triumphant, " Thought so." Cheeky… bastard.

"But you listen to me Believe- there are a few rules here. One. I am in charge- you listen to everything I say- if I tell you to run- you fucking run understand!."

That should do the trick. The asshole was infuriatingly good at keeping a facade of calm.

"Crystal. I even wore my best tennis shoes for the occasion." He held his foot up in emphasis- Brick scanned them quickly. Worn but obviously broken in. Good.

"Don't get cute with me Believe- I mean it. You hear me say "run" - you _run_."

Again… his face was still infuriatingly calm. Though Brick finally saw a satisfying shake in his hand before he clenched it in a fist.

"And then what… we'll call the rest of the X' Team right?"

Brick was silent- that inky darkness seemed to seep around around them- looming closer and closer despite the steady beam of the flashlight breaking through it. He felt a chill rise up in his spine despite himself. Mike must have felt it too- he stuffed his hands in his hoodie's pocket- and shifted uneasily. Brick braced his shoulders and turned from him.

"You just run Mike. You run and you don't look back."

**-o-o-o-**

Silence. There was nothing but _silence_ \- unnerving and raw as it was - the deeper it seemed they got… the quieter it became. They couldn't even hear the wind outside anymore- it was… that closed off in here. The air was getting staler and staler- older… dustier. And this place was _huge_. Every time he flicked the flashlight in another direction- there was another path. Another door- or archway. Were candy factories _supposed_ to be this much of a labyrinth?

Believe was reliant on his camera for his own flashlight- the moron hadn't even brought a real one- idiot. It wouldn't be long now- those eyes were flicking left and right much more quickly than before- and as a test Brick purposely let one of his gauntlets scratch against the wall.

The kid almost jumped a foot. Comical but effective.

Believe didn't seem to appreciate Brick's brilliant humor however. That glare was almost menacing.

Whatever. Brick had more important things to worry about than terrorizing a norm. Heh heh. Though it did help with some of Brick's own… apprehension.

How deep had the girls gotten in? How big was this place…

… why had a factory been constructed to be _this_ big- Carmie's Chewies… were popular yeah but… this seemed… excessive?

"You ever hear the rumors about thsi place… back when we were kids?" Mike mumbled. Brick rolled his eyes- oh great _another one_.

"It's just a stupid "urban legend" type deal." Moron.

"Well… I mean I'm just saying- one of the rumors about this place is about its… designer. The main architect."

"Yeah-what about him?" There had to be a way to scare this kid off. Maybe another gauntlet scratch.

"He was supposedly a big believer in the occult is all." He brushed past him- he could hear a soft hum of the camera running. " People say he every building he ever designed was a hotbed of spiritual activity- that he even claimed the spirits… told him what to build. Houses, industrial- you name it…"

"So… he was ill." Brick raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating- okay back to the task on hand."

"Well it's just… Jojo I've been… counting a bit- in the rooms and stuff… and you haven't noticed anything… weird yet?"

"Like?" This was beginning to irritate him and he was further irritated when the camera was shoved in his face.

"See. Look- I ain't crazy. Just… see there- see that?"

He had rewound to a previous room where there had been a large window pane- strange to see in a factory but… maybe Carmie's Chewies or whatever liked natural light for their workers… it was cheaper?

"Believe… what am I looking at?" He rolled his eyes for the third time.

"Count the panes." Mike persisted.

"Why…?"

"Just do it."

Ugh. Fucking hell- one. Two. three. Four… what? He grabbed the camera. five . six. Seven… this was irritating. Who in their right mind would-.

"The fuck… that doesn't make any sense- it's completely-."

"Uneven. Yeah- it looks like shit. But it's hard to probably make an _odd_ number of panes… even anyway. Thirteen especially."

… That was...creepy. Brick would admit.

"And look- that big tile pattern on the floor- thirteen tiles on each side-see count em'- and then this too- thirteen light fixtures. I bet if we walked into the men's room there'd be thirteen urinals- women would have thirteen toilets- Brick… you can't think this is a coincidence."

His mouth twisted, "Like I said… the man was obviously ill." He shoved the camera back

"...true but-." He paused and his eyes widened. "The hell…" The beam hit a patch of… sawdust?

"Okay seriously what's with all the saw dust and shit-?"

Believe snorted somewhat. "You didn't really think that gunk was actually all _caramel_ did you. Cost cutting and shit aside- there's a reason this place shut down- cutting corners in way too many places… and a bunch of kids got sick one year and it was connected to Carmie's Chewies. Cue Townsville's great 1980's depression when this place shut down."

"So… in other words… the corporation survived... "

"But the workers took the fall- yeah classic story. Townsville used to be a total shithole apparently- depressed and crime ridden- it was bad."

"Til they got superheroes…" Brick murmured.

"Til they got superheroes." Mike agreed. "Reason number one thousand, six hundred and ninety-two the City of Townsville should be worshipping those girls and not letting that bastard Morebucks push them around. Fucking asshole."

"He'll be taken care of soon enough- I'm focusing on one problem at a time." Brick murmured before he knelt down and examined the saw dust- and more specifically the tiny perfectly round circles imprinted in it- some went left- others went right… Mike knelt down next to him.

"The hell…? What is it… some kind of… cane? They're so...little?"

"... Feet stubs do that." Brick murmured, Believe sucked in a breath, "It's them."

"... But why the- why are they- I mean I'm no tracker but… it looks like they _ran_ \- why didn't they-?" His voice trailed.

"Fly." Brick finished.

"It's like… this place hasn't… been touched… since-?" Mike shook his head. "It's like… a tomb." He breathed. "Like King Tut's tomb- this place hasn't been touched since the girls- but… that's impossible… Jojo… what's going on here…"

He was finally starting to sound unnerved. G...Good. Yes- very good- exit the way they came- no judgement even on Brick's end- thanks for playing Believe… now go home.

The hockey player walked past him- light shining on the sawdust trail- Brick shone his flashlight in the direction one went- but… they seemed to hit a wall (?!) So… whoever this was had turned around? Yes… obviously they had turned around… right…?

He walked over and knocked on the wall- Believe had done the same with his direction.

"Getting the same idea eh?"

"There's something here." Brick whipped around- Believe was banging on the wall- sure enough it did indeed sound hollow. "You think it's a fake wall?" His fist balled and he swung.

_**CRACK** _

Clean through. Mike sucked in a breath and cast a wide eyed look at the fist right next to his head.

"O..O-Okay th-that answers that q-question so uh… Jojo you take that side I'll take this one- there's got to be a latch or something-!"

"Or I could just hit it again."

Silence. Mike stepped away from the wall. Brick swallowed his smirk but then twisted around- and swung with all his strength this time- this crash echoed like a thunderclap and the pitiful excuse for a fake fell down quite easily.

Believe cast another wide eyed look at the carnage before he cleared his throat, "U-Uh… right… um- yeah. Okay uh so… moving on!"

Brick shook his wrist out listlessly, "You okay there Believe?"

He stiffened, "Peachy." That high pitched squeak told another story entirely. "You uh… you knew where you were aiming right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah- I knew what I was doing."

"Y-Yeah of course you did - you wouldn't actually _aim_ for my head… right?"

He brushed past him with a small whistle.

" _RIGHT!?"_ That voice sounded almost strangled.

Juvenile yes. Satisfying.

Oh fuck yes.

**-o-o-o-**

The tiny stub prints… continued on somehow past the fake wall… was this a new addition? How new?

Brick had to give the guy some credit- he was lasting a lot longer than Brick thought he would. It was only a matter of time now before he finally lost it and ran for his life but… nevertheless he was a brave hyena.

"So… they kept running…?" Mike murmured. "Why the hell were they running… Dude... are you _sure_ these are the girls' - if they were… afraid shouldn't they have-?"

"Flown… yeah… you'd think but… panic makes people not think clearly… if they were scared…"

"Yeah but… scared of what?" Mike hissed. "What the fuck happened…"

A very good question. His grip on the flashlight increased.

"You're getting this on film correct?"

He nodded, "Yeah- I'm getting it. Why?"

"We're going to need video evidence as well as… physical. If we can find any."

"So what are we looking for anyway? I mean… I know the sawdust is one thing but is that going to be enough?"

"...No." He folded his arms, "we need something that irrefutably proves the girls were here… and something attacked them … or evidence that whatever attacked them…" He trailed.

"Is still here." The camera shook slightly, "Do… you think it-?"

"I don't know. But I'd much prefer to not find out- so keep looking for Puff evidence. Anything- laser blast burns, glass broken by sound- hell maybe Buttercup punched the ground or something too hard and left a crater- just… theres got to be-."

"A hairclip." He gasped.

He paused. "What?"

"A hairclip. Bloss's hairclip- you know the one with the heart on it- she was born with it even." He was breathing hard.

"Yeah…?"

"It's missing."

"What does that have to do with-?"

"Brick. She lost it here. I'm sure of it- or else she would have torn Townsville apart looking for it- it's one of her "birth tokens" you know.- Tweety noticed it was gone when we started school but Bloss changed the subject and never spoke of it again Jojo I can guarantee she lost it here."

"And what makes you think we'll be able to find it?"

"Because I think I just did." He bolted past him and dove to the ground- before he began digging in the saw dust- before with a triumphant cry he held it up. Brick's eyes widened.

"How did you-!?"

"The light glinted in a weird way- it's a trick I use to help my mom find her earrings if she drops them. Look-." He held his hand out shakily, Brick's eyes widened.

It was broken.

Clear in the middle- like someone had snapped it in half even. But there was no question. It was Blossom's.

"... It's broken."

"Well it's been sitting here for years now-."

"No… Believe you don't understand… it's _broken_." He snatched it, his own breathing was growing quicker.

"Uh… yeah it got ripped out of her hair most likely-."

"Believe. She was born with this. There is _X'_ infused in this metal- it should be near indestructible- you ever seen my hat tear? Or her ribbon?"

He sucked in a breath, "No… But… wait then what-!?" Brick whipped his flashlight around. "Jojo what are you doing?"

"Looking for the other piece."

"You think it's here?"

"It's gotta be- the footprints end here. This must be where…"

He paused.

"...I don't remember seeing that door." Mike murmured as he flashed his camera around on the other side.

"It's so fucking dark in here we're lucky to see anything." Brick retorted before he walked over- it opened easily. No lock. All he saw was darkness but then he realized that was because there were stairs leading down.

He couldn't see what was below but- his eyes widened. He flicked his flashlight down again- there it was again. "Mike- pss! C'mere." he waved him over.

"What?"

"Shine your light over there- no- to your left. Tell me what you see."

The little glint was unmistakable, he felt the smile. Bingo! But the asshole grabbed his arm.

"Brick. I don't think that's such a good idea." Oh _now_ the guy decided to chicken out!? Figures- whatever.

He grabbed the clip, " Believe- X' infused anything is near indestructible- something managed to break this in two- whatever it was- it grabbed her- broke the clip and dragged her down there- _that's_ where it happened- down _there_. That's where I'm going to find the proof I need- stay up here if you want but don't-."

"Brick. Listen. To. Me. I'm… getting a really bad feeling right now- okay- look we found where it happened- great- we found her clip- we have proof we found what we need- awesome- now let's just go back- collect the team and then you and the others can come back _tomorrow morning_ \- okay- see I have plenty of video evidence and look here-." he brushed past him and leaned over "I'll even get a nice close up of where the thing is so we know exactly- BRICK!"

Ugh- idiot. Like hell was he going to risk any fucking "construction" workers or whatever walking in on him in here- fucking superstitious idiot. He heard frantic steps behind him. Moron.

"One, two, three, four, five-." The whisper was frantic.

"Are you seriously counting the steps!? That is nothing but a stupid ghost story dumb ass-!"

"That is very creepily reminiscent to this right now-! Seven, eight-."

" It's just a coincidence! Jeez go back if you want to-!"

"Uh _no!_ I'm not listening to Bloss if I let anything happen to her _precious_ Ruff- I won't be given the luxury of magenta oh no- I will be dealing with a Red moment if not a _SCARLET!_ \- Nine-."

He paused. "Her… precious what now?"

He rolled his eyes, " Oh my fucking God- You're an idiot- you _are_ aware Bloss has the world's biggest crush on you right? I mean I _hope_ you know by now- I mean making out with the girl had to give you some _clue_ right?"

"It...It wasn't making out! It was… uh…"

"It was making out- I got the story from BC- there was tongue or very very _close_ to tongue. Brick you dog you." He snickered quietly.

"It wasn't-!" More snickers. " Shut the hell up! It wasn't- I… I'd never… not unless she wanted-I mean… wait Pinky actually… _likes_ me?"

Mike blinked. Then blinked again- and then like a truly insane person he grabbed at the sides of his own head and pulled at his hair.

"OH MY GOD! That's it! I can't take this anymore! Super Genius my _ass!_ I'm going to cram this into that thick skull of yours once and for all-! HRRRRGH!" Brick barely dodged the lightning fast lunge and the hockey player missed at his… strangling attempt (?) and… down he went.

_**Crash. Boom. Crash. BOOM.** _

"...I'm okay." He moaned. Brick snorted and serenely continued downwards.

"Have a nice trip?"

"Oh fuck off...Owwww…"

"I would feel bad but you did just try to strangle me." Brick shrugged.

"You… drove me to it. Oh my back." Brick rolled his eyes but nonetheless helped the moron up. He dusted his clothes peevishly- and gingerly picked up his camera.

"Fuck- how durable _are_ those things?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Tch- man at Six hundred and eighty a pop- they _better_ be able to handle a fall- fuck- let's just find the hair clip and get out of here man- this place is giving me the creeps."

"Six hundred and!? – O-Oh fuck it- never mind!" The glint was from the left- so… ah. This one was right in the middle as well. Weird… he frowned and squinted.

… This was a clean cut. Deliberate almost it looked like- but… if this was ripped out of her hair during an… attack. Wait… attack.

He shined the light around- Mike gasped hoarsely and even Brick took a few quick steps backwards until he landed against a wall.

"Brick… please… please tell me… please tell me that's… that's… paint. Just… old paint."

The stain was huge…. Extraordinarily huge. This… was… there was no way… this was from one tiny little girl- she would have-!

His stomach lurched and he gagged- Mike looked sick as well.

"What the fuck is that smell!?" Believe almost heaved. "Oh my God… what the- I think I'm going to be- taht's it- Jojo let's-!"

He shoved the pieces in his pocket, "Agreed… oh my God let's just go."

" _ **BRIIIIIIIIICK!"**_

He froze. What… what the-!? What was- what was she doing-!?

Mike had gone white- and he whipped around before bolting past Brick and seemingly disappearing into that… darkness that surrounded them.

" _TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

What!? What the fuck was he-!?

"B-Believe!? The fuck!? Come back!!!!"

" _**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"**_

… "P...Pinky?" He whispered.

She… she sounded like- Oh.. Oh God he was too late! He was too late!

" _ **RUFF! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPP!"**_

"...P-Pinky!"

He ran.

**-o-o-o-**

He had to find her. He had to find- oh- oh fuck- She m must have followed him. Must have followed them both- oh God he was a fool. He was a fool and the fucker had found her first! No… no!

Of course Pinky would lead the charge- and oh God that… that _scream_.

But why the fuck had Believe-!? Robin had much confidence- a bit too much in some cases - in her martial arts yes but…

She wouldn't actually…?

"TWEETY! BABY! ANSWER ME!" He whipped around and there was the moron now- looking white as death- he sucked in a harsh breath before he grabbed Brick's shoulders. "WHY IS ROBIN HERE!? WHAT POSSIBLE REASON WOULD ROBIN HAVE FOR COMING HERE!?"

"She must have decided to pull a you and coerced her way into letting Pinky take her in here too!?"

He paused. "BLOSS IS HERE TOO!?"

"I-I -I heard her! How could you not hear her screaming!? She was screaming! She sounded-!"

" _ **BRICK! PLEASE! RUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFF!"**_

Mike went even whiter- "Tweety… what… what is she thinking-!? Oh fuck it- TWEETY! HONEY I'M COMING! HOLD ON BABY!"!"

Brick frowned… wait a minute. He stopped him in mid run.

"LET ME GO!"

"Believe… when did you hear Robin?" He said slowly- the guy was still struggling like a wild animal in Brick's grip.

"Are you fucking deaf!?" He snarled. "Just now! You didn't-!" He paused. "Wait… when did you hear…?"

Now he was getting it. He sucked in a breath. Brick tightened his grip on his arm, "What would make the Powerpuff Girls panic more than anything."

"Hearing their Dad or Ms. Keane screaming for help."

"Enough to make them sloppy."

"Enough to make them _run_."

They stared at each other and then behind them.

"Blossom" screamed again and he flinched. Mike's face went waxen but he clenched his fists anyway. He'd heard Robin again clearly- his face darkened.

"It's a fucking trick." He snarled.

"You bet your ass it is. And that's how this fucker does it." He grit his teeth and shook his head before he released Believe and took out his phone. "Believe- keep recording- I want this on video understand- get that fucking… whatever it is on video- I take that has audio."

"It ain't the 1920's Jojo- this has top audio quality. What are you doing?"

He smashed the call button, "Calling Pinky… Telling her we got her proof."

Believe nodded, "So what… they hear this… yelling and come down here and get attacked-? That's… fucking sick."

"Yeah well- trust me on this one- it's a sick fucker we're dealing with here doesn't shock me in the fucking slightest-." He frowned. "The fuck?"

"What is it?"

"… I don't have any reception." He shook the Ephone somewhat.

"Seriously? I thought Ephones were supposed to have super good-."

"They are… and mine especially… I ensured that." He mumbled and shook it again.

"… You hacked a fucking Ephone?"

".. Maybe."

"Lemme guess unlimited data and shit."

"… I plead the fifth." He said simply. More like unlimited data… and he could break into any Wi-Fi he so chose but that wasn't the issue at hand now was it. He pounded it in his palm. "The hell."

"Here- hold on." He dug through his pocket "Try mine."

He raised an eyebrow- "… Do you seriously have a picture of you and Snyder as your wallpaper?"

"And you don't have one of you and Bloss." He retorted snappily.

"Uh no."

"Yet."

"… Fuck off I ain't a sap…." He put the phone to his ear. "Keep recording." The screams had taken a _different_ sound now- Somehow both his brothers had apparently followed him- as well as the Utonium sisters- and then he even heard… Mr. Walter?

… That was weird.

_Static._ What the-? He shook the phone again. What the hell was-!?

"… I don't have any-?"

"No." He murmured.

This scream was even louder than the first… like it was…

Closer.

"Jojo… with all due respect-." He froze- and his words died. His jaw began to drop wordlessly.

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss_

His throat clenched.

His flashlight began to flicker- on- off- on-off – but he'd changed the batteries. He'd put in fresh batteries before he left. He had-!

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss_

His hand was shaking violently- almost uncontrollably- Believe was frozen in place- mouth moving but no sound coming out- though his camera was shaking as much as Brick's hand.

He… He was a Rowdyruff Boy! He was the Bludgeoner he was-!

He whipped around with a snarl.

"I am not afraid of you HIM!" he bellowed. "SHOW YOURSELF! YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING- I. AM. _NOT_. AFRAID. OF. _YOU!"_

Darkness. The flashlight flickered on and off. He smacked it hard with his palm- he wasn't afraid! He wasn't! He was Brick Anthony Jojo!

The light flickered back on illuminating.-!

…Nothing?

He blinked- but… he'd heard-!?

He whirled around bringing the flashlight with him- Mike still looked at him with that… look on his face- only little croaks were coming from his mouth.

"Believe- the fuck is wrong with you? More croaking- before shakily he pointed. His mouth continued moving- and finally he managed to spit it out. "B-Behind… behind-." He rasped and he kept pointing.

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Brick slowly turned- the darkness… began to move. To take shape… until something stepped out from the shadows themselves. He sucked in a harsh breath and the flashlight flickered again. And again. And again.

He pounded it frantically as he backed away- slowly- easy… easy…

"Believe…" He couldn't get anything out but a raspy whisper. The kid didn't hear him.

The smell was next- sickly sweet- rot… decay… he felt the bile creep up in his throat-as it loomed closer- melding from the darkness itself- limbs elongated and dragging on the floor- that stench growing worse and worse… the closer… the closer it got to them- he saw a glint of something shiny… on its hands… those… those repulsive long hands with grotesquely overgrown nails dragging on the concrete- Brick moved back.

Before he sucked in a harsh breath.

His eyes widened.

… why was his breath… cold?

He clenched his fists and blew out listlessly- nothing. _NOTHING!?_

He blew and blew- quicker and quicker N-Nothing!

He willed himself off the ground. He remained where he was- he blinked over and over- nothing. No heat even in his irises.

But… but – _HOW!?_

…It was growing closer- his heart pounded more and more he whipped around- Mike continued to hold the camera despite his violently shaking hands- and that bright light somewhat illuminated…

… That subtle… red fog… slowly filling the room.

It hissed again. Before it opened it's massive jaws and…

Screamed.

He slammed his hands over his ears and Mike did the same- Men- women- _children!?_ A medley of wails of agony and death- a cacophony of what sounded like hundreds of people… _screaming_ all at once- another sharp smell hit his nose… and he felt warm again.

… His eyes drifted downwards towards the dark spot now lining the top of his pants before he turned slowly to Mike.

"Believe… Run." He whispered. The moron made no move. "Believe- Run!" He said firmly this time. A quick shake of the head.

"Not… not without-." He croaked.

Another hiss and the creature began to move towards them.

" MIKE RUN!" He roared before he lunged for him and pushed him in front of him- "GO! GO!" Now the moron got it- they both bolted as fast as they could- the crashes as the creature made chase were… terrifying.

Fucking… Fucking hell what was- What was!_!?

"JOJO WHAT IS IT!? IS THAT WHAT-!?"

'JUST KEEP RUNING!"

Was it behind them?! In front of them!? Beside them?!

More hisses- more screams- surrounding them- engulfing them- the flashlight kept flickering- the bulb was almost dead but the camera- the camera illuminated the way! So long as they had the camera!

**Oh… Poor boy… afraid of the dark are we?**

Brick's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. Mike froze.

"Who… who the hell?" He whispered and looked around.

**It's been a while hasn't it my Boy? Oh my oh my…how the years have been good to you I see.**

Brick continued pulling him along- get up the stairs- get away from the red smoke- his powers would be back and he could fly them out of here! He saw a door- locked. Fuck! He began to pull and then to kick.

**But I suppose that shouldn't shock me…**

"Believe help me with this door!"

"Help you? W-Why, Why can't you-!?"

**After all… didn't those little girls grow up so** _**prettily** _ **?**

Mike paled- and began kicking as well. "Brick who is-!?"

**Especially your pretty little Flower Brick… hasn't our little Blossom grown up to be so** _**lovely** _ **?**

"You stay the fuck away from her you fucking abomination." Brick whispered. The door finally cracked open and they ran.

"Go! Go!" Mike was the one to push him this time.

**Oh poo- you boys are no fun- my little pet only wants to play.**

"P-Pet?! That's not a pet! When you want a pet you get a fucking dog or a cat or a fucking turtle! Not- Not-!" Brick snarled.

Believe sputtered. " Who the hell is!?"

_HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS_

**Now see- it's really quite tame you know- it just wants to play a game.**

There! They pounded up the steps but-.

"Where's the door!?"Believe bellowed. "Where the fuck is the-!?" he began hitting the wall. " It was right- where the fuck!"

Something grabbed Brick by the leg- and they both went down- dragged all the way back down the stairs- the camera rolled down the steps.

**It only wants to play.**

Brick saw Mike's hand go flying up and heard what sounded like a crash from above- something in the ceiling… falling down- his head hit the ground- the air was hazy and red- thick with a sweet smelling miasma…something went crashing next to him. Along with what looked like a heavy… pipe? AC duct? Ripped clean from the ceiling?!

Mike however… was unconscious- blood gushing from his nose. Or was…was he-?

It loomed over him. Over them both- that…. Blood curdling scream echoed through the room.

Brick squeezed his eyes shut.

_Click. Clack. Click._

He saw those shiny leather boots pause at his head.

" **Well done my pet… well done… No, no- patience… patience- you'll feed soon enough… but this one intrigues me…"** One of the boots tapped Believe on the head. **"Yes… very much so… it's not very often a mortal possesses such a gift after all… and well as for this one."**

It knelt down and Brick came face to face with those cruel black eyes.

" **Time will tell…this should be an exciting game."**

The blow came from the side.

" _You're going to change the world someday Brick Anthony Jojo… and I can't wait to see it."_

"…Blossom…"

And he knew no more.

**_-o-o-o-_ **

_**Brick…** _

_Who the fuck are you?_

_**Don't you yet understand what's at stake?** _

_Like what!? Who the hell are you!? Answer me!_

_**Everything...or perhaps nothing.** _

_That makes no fucking...sense._

_**Because you are blind.** _

_No you're just fucking irritating!_

_**Am I now? Or are you just irritated at your own naiveté.** _

_I AM NOT NAIVE!_

_**Is that so…** _

_Yeah! Who the fuck are YOU to call ME-!?_

_**Then Prove it.** _

_What...do you mean?_

_**You say you're ready- others say you're up to the challenge before you- prove it to me then- Pass my test.** _

_W-What!? The fuck is the matter with you! Test!? WHAT TEST!_

_**Pass my test Brick Anthony Jojo. Pass it and all will be made clear.** _

_And what if I don't feel like playing along with your sick little game!_

_**Then your world and everyone you love within it** _

… _**Will burn.**_

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

 


	14. Act 4 Illusion part 4

**_-IV-_ **

_Where… where am I?_

"Big Bro? Big Bro wake up man!"

_Big…Bro? Oh… wait… I have... brothers don't I?_

The blonde blue eyed boy was staring right at him before a dark haired boy this time with green eyes shoved past.

"Boss! You okay! C'mon man answer us!"

"… He's kinda unconscioused Butch."

… _Unconscious moron. "Unconscious" not-… never mind._

"Would it _kill_ you to talk right…" He mumbled and sat up. "Seriously… would it? Ugh my head hurts…"

And two morons jumping on him with varying volume levels didn't do much to help that by the way. Nor did the dark haired one- apparently his name was Butch- falling into some kind of sissy hysterics helping either. No… that was just annoying.

"Cripes Butch! Knock it off!" He snapped. The blubbering stopped instantly. Well… that was convenient. Hmm… these two were looking at him expectantly- like they were waiting… for something? He blinked and rubbed at his aching head- seriously it felt like something had gone and thrown a bus at him… again. He blinked once more.

Wait… a bus thrown? Who the hell threw buses?

Except… _he_ could do that couldn't he? Right- because… he was… strong? Wasn't he- hmm. The blonde would do- he seized the blue eyed kid who yelped but he hoisted him in the air anyway quite easily with one hand- the green eyed one laughed obnoxiously.

"H-Hey! Brick what gives put me down! Put me down!"

"Ha ha! That's right Boss show Boomer what for!"

"H-Hey! What'd I do!?"

_Brick… is that my name?_

… _Yes… yes my name is Brick. And I'm…_

" My son! You are awake at last! Thank goodness I was beginning to become worried because you had not yet awoken yet from this daze that you had not awoken from and I almost thought I would Mojo Jojo would to have to call for help but it seems that will be unnecessary as you have awoken from this daze!"

Brick blinked. The… hell?

… Since when could… monkeys… talk. His… brothers apparently as they were stiffened and Brick wordlessly put his arms out in front of them. The Blonde haired one… Boomer(?) was it- had called him "Big Bro" so therefore… Brick was going to assume… he was the _older_ brother here. Seeing as the green eyed – Butch (? ) – seemed pretty… respectful of Brick as a whole… Brick would even go so far as to assume he was indeed the _oldest._

And… though he could remember… well nothing… whatsoever… he did have this awfully big… protective like urge run through him right now- Simians were not supposed to be able to speak and he looked far too eager to see them- what was this creature's motive? He narrowed his eyes.

"Stay back." Brick declared and the strange creature paused. "Who are you- why have you brought my…brothers and I here?" They huddled behind him- the creature looked _astounded_.

"What? What do you mean who am _I?_ I am Mojo Jojo! What… what is this – how could you have forgotten!? I have brought you here upon your discovery in the park three hours, forty five minutes and eighteen seconds ago after my usual Saturday evening trip to the ice cream parlor to have my delicious triple banana split- which is in the fridge currently and when you are feeling up to it all three of you may indulge in and finish it."

"Ice cream!" Boomer yelped. " Wow! Really!?"

Brick blinked and before he could stop himself the strange urge to _smack_ came into play. The blonde rubbed his face sheepishly before he cleared his throat.

"Uh I mean- we're not supposed to take food from strangers! Specially… weird monkeys."

Again this odd creature seemed… confused. "But… But I am not a stranger! I am Mojo Jojo! I am your creator your-!" Suddenly his eyes narrowed and Brick tensed before he further pushed the two behind him. " _He_ did this." The snarl was distinctly animal like. " Why that no good foul little cheater! I knew it! I knew upon my initial discovery of you three with that _thing_ something was amiss! Foul. Wrong! Cheater! I knew it! I knew it! cuuuuuurses!" He stamped his foot in the metal floor. "No one listens to Mojo Jojo! No one-! Well except Professor Utonium- despite the fact he is technically an enemy of mine having created those meddling little girls he nonetheless believed my tale of woe! Yet no one but him- my so called enemy bewailed the fate of my three sons whom everyone else just assumed had taken it upon themselves to leave once again with that foul creature! No only John Utonium and those allies of his - such as that woman who continually hides her face in our own City Hall and then your future school teacher bewailed the fate of my children! They were the only ones who aided me! In my search for my beloved children!"

Children? Butch gave him an odd look but Boomer the dummy had apparently recovered from his hit and cocked his head curiously.

"Wait… are you like… our… _Dad?"_

His ranting stopped mid sentence and the monkey…ape… man…thing whirled around looking… rather eager.

"Yes! Yes I am! I am Mojo Jojo- your creator, your father! I have searched endlessly for you three since you disappeared one year four months, seventeen days, 19 hours and-!"

"Alright… alright we get the point… uh… Mr. Jojo… whatever you are." Brick muttered and finally hopped out of bed. "You… claim to be our… dad or whatever… but do you have _any_ proof of… that?" He looked at himself. He didn't really _seem_ to be a monkey but…

The Monkey man's eyes widened before he rushed off- cape flapping and damn… for little legs he sure could move.

"I'm confused." Boomer scratched his head. "I don't think I'm a monkey?"

"You're as dumb as one." Butch scoffed.

"Hey! I am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

…And this seemed very familiar as well. As much as Brick couldn't remember well… more or less _anything_ right now he _did_ however remember well… this.

"Can it you two!" He snarled and the two immediately did just that. Heh… okay… so being the "eldest" here definitely had its perks. He… still had no damn clue what was going on but…

The monkey man returned- clutching what looked like… clothes? He blinked. But a red sweater was shoved at him- and then the two dummies behind him got matching ones only in green and dark blue.

"What are these for?" Butch mumbled. "We're already wearing clothes?" He gestured towards his plain white tee shirt- but Mojo (?) only shook his head.

"No, no boys! These are no mere ordinary insubstantial- insignificant pieces of clothing!" Did the guy have to over embellish _everything? "These_ are your birth sweaters- I Mojo Jojo have kept them here waiting for your… your return!" He seemed to grow… emotional. Brick scowled. Boomer cocked his head like a dummy. Butch only looked at the sweater witheringly.

The monkey still seemed eager. "Well- go on! Go on! Try them on!"

"Do I have to?" Butch mumbled. Boomer like a true moron had already managed to get stuck. Brick only stared at the red sweater with the bold black stripe in the middle.

"You called these… our "birth" sweaters? What's that mean?" There was a nagging feeling in his head- like something was trying to… break through something- he blinked away the odd feeling and cocked his head- it was… a pretty ugly sweater. He wouldn't be caught dead in this thing. But… hm? Something was tucked in his- another red thing… a… hat?

The monkey seemed to fix on that most of all. "I knew something was wrong… when I found that in its usual place upon the bed post versus on your head my eldest son- you who never leaves the house without that cap despite it still being too big for your head even now but you shall obviously grow into it eventually which is why I knew that something was amiss when that hat was on the bed post versus your head my eldest son…" His voice seemed to trail. Brick was still trying to get over the fact a monkey was talking to him. Boomer and Butch had apparently accepted this ludicrous idea but… they were… dumb it seemed.

…Guess… with being the eldest… meant he was the smartest here… and… the leader? Well… Butch had called him Boss so… Brick was their… leader then?

He continued to stare at the monkey… his eyes narrowed as he squinted. Strange… the more he looked at this odd… creature he was seeing… pastels in the corner of his eyes. A lighter blue to Boomer- a lime green surrounding Butch- and then… a… was that _pink?_ Gross why was he seeing _pink_ of all things! Brick was no sissy! Stupid girls and their stupid bright lights and their stupid kisses and-.

Wait… kisses?

_We're the Rowdyruff Boys and we wanna fight!_

His eyes popped open then. Rowdy…Ruff.

He was… a Rowdyruff Boy. And this was…Townsville... he was in.. in Townsville...wasn't he and this creature...this talking monkey...ape... was...

"…Dad?" He murmured. The Ape almost seemed to choke and he began nodding frantically.

"Yes! Yes Brick- do you remember now! Do you remember Mojo Jojo!? Your first creator and… your… father?"

He was silent. He couldn't… it was like something was blocking his mind- but… he kept seeing those damn lights- and hearing… laughter… from these two morons… and what sounded like a deeper cackle… kind of… similar to this guy but… less… tired sounding. He frowned as he peered down at the worn headgear in his mitt.

It… looked like… crap. Worn and in pretty bad need of a wash – like the guy hadn't touched it or anything or something in months- it kind of smelled too but… that'd be... stupid? Not washing something for that long...how... stupid.

The monkey was right thought- this was way too big. The bill stuck out in a ludicrous length putting it in the front… he frowned and flipped it backwards. The Ape nodded and his brothers both seemed to smile at once.

"Now _that's_ more like it man!" Butch gushed. "You ain't the Boss without the cap!"

"Yeah there's the Brick we know!" Boomer cheered. "I dunno what's going on but who cares!"

"Ah my eldest you do not seem yourself without that cap- despite it being still too large but as I said you will grow into it eventually and that will be a day worth celebrating – not that today is not just as worthy a cause"

He was seized in an embrace, the blonde like a dummy returned the hug cheerfully, Butch was obviously put out and only derided the whole "sissiness" of the gesture but Brick… was still silent even as the monkey gushed over the timing and such- just in time for them to return to school- he would enroll them immediately- Butch didn't like that but… Boomer seemed… excited.

"Ah my sons… my Rowdyruff Boys- at long last you have returned to me and now that we are together once more we shall take over Townsville and soon the world as one happy evil family- but first- who is hungry! I Mojo Jojo shall create the greatest feast this city has ever seen- for I am Mojo Jojo am not only the number one supervillain in Townsville but I am Mojo Jojo- number one sou chef in Townsville!"

"I thought you said you had ice cream Pops…" Butch muttered. Their Dad (?) blinked.

"Yes but as a father figure and your creator I am obligated to provide a healthy nutritious meal for my sons first before they indulge in dessert."

"… I dunno what you just said but I'm starved so I'm in!" A blue light and Boomer had zipped towards the kitchen. Butch sneered but nonetheless zipped off after them.

"Are you not coming eldest son?"

He blinked, "Uh… no thanks… I'm… not hungry." He looked like he wanted to argue but nevertheless only nodded. His… father (?) gave him a broad smile and patted his head gently before he went off towards what Brick assumed was a kitchen… seeing as he could hear the two morons making a commotion in there already.

…. He should intervene. This guy was clearly not aware of the chaos those two morons would… inflict on this… strangely familiar… but still drawing a blank for the most part… tower(?)- house (?) – It was kind of round on the roof…like...an observatory?

Brick frowned. What was… what had… happened? Where… had they gone? If this… creature was their… father… then…

Who had… where had they… been?

Who had… taken… them?

And why couldn't Brick…

Remember… _anything?_

"Hey Brick! C'mon man don't you want ice cream!"

"Boomer Butch I already made it clear no ice cream until after-… curses… those eyes… they shall be the death of Mojo Jojo- fine but do not complain when there is no room in your stomach for Mojo Jojo's famous grilled shrimp and California rolls."

"Mwoger!"

"Yeah- aw man I dunno what this is but man did I miss it! Banana split!"

… Maybe it didn't matter… maybe… Dad would have an answer. Who had taken them… he seemed to know…

And maybe he could tell Brick… what those pastel lights he remembered were too…

Well sitting in bed… wasn't gonna answer anything. He climbed out and down the metal stairs- the door was closed- he frowned- morons- no manners whatsoever.

Whatever.

"Hey Dad!"

_**Such a charming sight. A happy reunion of a family… how very sad… when it all went wrong.** _

… _Who…!? Who the fuck are you-!?_

The door was shut tight- he frowned and looked around him- the morons were still upstairs fixed on that stupid television show or whatever but… Brick had more important things to worry about than who won some stupid reality show. Tch- Brick was going to be a great supervillain someday-he and Dad were going to run this joint.

Yeah. It was gonna be great. First though- he dug through his backpack. Another **101%** on his science test. To be expected but Dad would wanna see it anyway. Heh he'd even beaten Pinky! A **100%** \- she'd missed the extra credit! Ha ha!

He heard the familiar sounds of a thriving lab and his grin grew. Maybe this time Dad would even let Brick try his hand out on making one of his evil schemes come to fruition. Yeah! He was at his work bench- mumbling to himself as he wrote- the chalkboard was an entire collage of complicated formulas and what looked like…chemical compositions?

Huh… weird. Wonder what that was about? Whatever- he jumped down from the last step.

"Hey Dad!"

Mojo Jojo seemed to jump from his stool and whipped around- his ever there cape swished around him.

"Brick! Eldest son- you have returned from school later than usual- I was growing worried- worried- I was growing worried and worried and such-." He frowned and his fangs bared as he clenched his fist. "I was worried eldest son. You know to call or inform one of your brothers, brothers… inform Butch or Boomer of your being late!" He finished with a stamp of the foot before he grabbed another piece of paper.

Brick swallowed the flinch. "Yeah… sorry Dad uh... my teacher wanted to talk to me… wants me to enter the science fair.. I told him I'd think about it but I have more important things to-."

"The science fair! But of course you should enter! Of course my eldest shall enter and he shall win! Win! Win!" He rubbed his paws together. "I take it of course your rival in both school and general Blossom Utonium, shall be entering- entering the same fair as you- entering this science fair that you shall nonetheless defeat her in- defeat her… as you shall defeat-." More fist clenching. Brick frowned.

"I dunno if she's enterin' or not I mean I'm gonna beat her no matter what but…" He scratched his head. "Dad… you okay?"

"Y-Yes. I am fine. Fine. Perfectly fine. Fine as is normal." Brick blinked. "Now… I am busy- busy with work- busy with scheming- and… busy enough I shall not be able to cook- thus I Mojo Jojo do ask that you Eldest son ask your brothers what they would like on a pizza- and as always I shall have my usual Banana and pineapple supreme which a pizza with banana and pineapples and is a pizza with bananas and pineapples -."

…What the? Brick repressed the gulp. His father… looked upset- as he kept slurring his words. Finally he stopped talking.

There was a silence.

"Okay… So… orderin' from Freddy's then?" Brick finally whispered. His father nodded.

"Yes. That is… what I was thinking."

A silent nod between them.

_**A shame… truly a shame… such a brilliant mind to fall to ruin…** _

_Go… go to hell. What the fuck is this!? Who the hell are you-!?_

This…fuck what was he going to… how could he have forgotten _again!?_

Butch had howled indignantly and gone off in a temper to find a place playing this big game or whatever and Boomer was no help as usual- though at least his excuse was a better one- he was actually attempting to do his homework – miracles did happen so he went sneaking off to the library.

He could hear the usual mumbles and sound of glass _clinking_ \- he grit his teeth. He had to keep calm- it was only for a little longer… Dad was close… Brick knew he was close… as long as he didn't… fuck with that… gunk or whatever again Mojo Jojo was the most brilliant creature Brick knew… next to himself obviously- but it had been.. hard these last couple of months.

But the end was in sight… it was close… Brick… Brick could feel it.

Just… a little bit longer.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the wall nearest the top before he floated downwards.

"Dad. Sorry to bug ya but the electric bill is here and we didn't pay last month so they shut it-." He froze.

The liquid was a sickening grey with a sheen to it and… he felt the fire grow up his throat.

"Dad…. What are you doing?" It came out as more of a whisper than anything yet his father still seemed to jump as if Brick had bellowed it. His face soon fell before he turned back to his work.

"Go away my eldest son." His returning murmur was just as quiet.

And then… Brick saw the syringe. His chest clenched.

"I-I…I thought you said you weren't doing that crap anymore! Dad you promised-!" Mojo's grip on the syringe intensified.

"Leave at once Brick!" He snapped. Brick only lunged for the wretched thing.

"NO! DAD. YOU. _PROMISED!"_ The monkey's strength was artificially enhanced to the point even Brick's X' couldn't overcome it- he hit the wall with a thud. Those eyes were crazed and barely focused. He pointed a claw at him and his snarl was nothing but _beastlike_.

"BEGONE! NOW! I MOJO JOJO YOUR CREATOR, MASTER AND FATHER COMMAND YOU-!"

The slice in his chest was almost painful- before Brick's eyes squeezed shut.

Fucking… fucking… _asshole!_

"You ain't my fucking master you fucking- and you ain't my DAD either! Fine! Shoot up! See if I care you damn dirty APE!" He roared and the monkey lunged but Brick zipped up first and through the door- ignoring the howl that suddenly erupted behind him- a howl of awakening realization.

A howl… only of his name.

He… He wasn't himself… he didn't mean it… He… He didn't… m-mean it.

His knees hit the floor. He didn't… mean it.

He'd get better… he… he had to…

He had to!

_**And… in the end… all he had left to turn to…** _

_Shut up. Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

The crash was ominous. He jumped up- the hell!? His brothers… why were they yelling?! W-What?! But… he had only been gone for fifteen-!?

Brick crashed through the door but barely dodged a thrown chair.

"N-Not the needle! No! I'll be good I swear! I swear! Don't A'X me! Don't A'X me again!"

"D-D-D-a-a-ddd! P-plea-a-se sto-o-o-o-p! Just… _stop!"_

His eyes widened. Butch was pressed against a wall and Boomer was cowering behind him- a broken plate on the floor between them and… the snarling beast… holding up a syringe… he gulped. The blonde whipped around.

"B-Big Bro! T-Talk to him! Talk to _him!"_ He choked. Butch's shield was fluctuating in and out-as he continued backing towards the wall- Boomer following him in a dumb terror behind him- clinging to his waist.

"W-What happened!?" Brick snapped.

"I… I broke a plate I.. I was playing ball in the house when I wasn't sposed' to and I broke one of Dad's china plates and I'm really sorry – I'm really sorry Boss I'll take being grounded but don't let him A'X me please!" Butch choked- his shield was flickering- he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer.

The shopping bag in his hand began to shake. The beast snarled more.

"Do not bring your elder brother into this! At least unlike you two he is obedient to his father and creator and not _belligerent_ like you _two_ wastes of space! Vile mistakes!" Boomer's sobbing grew louder- Butch's shield began to flicker ominously- as his eyes widened and he almost fell backwards.

"M-Mistake…?" He whispered.

"I… I'm not a mistake! I'm not! I'm _not!"_ Boomer only continued to cry… like… like a sissy… a sissy that.. that… he was and… and…

The _crash_ was ominous- a sound that was sickeningly like broken glass and the green Rowdy threw himself over the blue one- the beast lunged forward and Butch's howl was of both pain… and terror.

The gallon of milk crashed to the floor.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS!" Brick's roar echoed and the beast barely had time to turn around before the Red Rowdy had thrown himself atop him… and simply kept… punching. His brothers screams melded into one as they rolled – he didn't even hear Butch's frantic warning before they tumbled down the stairs.

But as soon as he hit the ground… all Brick was left holding… was air…

_**All he had left to turn to…w** _ _**as you.** _

_I tried damn it! I tried! What would you know!_

_**You betrayed him.** _

_I… I didn't have a choice! He would have wanted me to... to protect them! He told me to protect them! He told me!_

He looked around- the room… it was pitch black. This wasn't the monkey's lab… or even… even a factory… where… where was he- what was this!? The hell was this!?

_Fucking traitor._

He froze. Before he turned around.

The Tweedles sneered down at him on the ground but when Brick tried to get back up- Butch only kicked him down.

"Fucking asshole- it's your fucking fault!" He snapped.

"Yeah- you're the one who couldn't stop him!" Boomer snarled next to him and was the one to push Brick back down this time.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such a fucking sissy and weakling Pops would have trusted you more!" His brother grit his teeth and Boomer's eyes narrowed more into slits.

"Ya know- who could blame him for being desperate look who at who he had to fucking look to for help!"

"Tch- Cause you know we're a bunch of screw ups."

"But _you_ \- Dad should have at least been able to count on _you_."

"But instead what did you do?"

"You told him to fuck off."

"Some son."

"Some big brother."

" I lost my fucking _Dad_ because of you!"

"Our family fell apart because of _YOU!"_

Brick finally managed to scramble up. They both looked at him in disgust.

"Tch- typical- hear something you don't wanna hear and you're just gonna run."

"Yeah when the going gets too tough you gonna abandon us too!"

His chest clenched and the slice was almost literally painful- he sucked in a harsh breath.

"N-…No. I… I'd never- I'd never- I… I didn't have a choice! I didn't have a fucking choice! He told me- me to- to-!" His brothers both sneered before that sneer turned into sharp biting laughter before they simply turned from him.

Wait… no… no they couldn't… they couldn't just leave him here! No they… they wouldn't… they _couldn't!_

"Butch! Boomer! Come… Come back here! COME BACK! Guys! Wait- Just-!"

Gone. Brick was alone. He sucked in a breath. This… this was a trick. A Mind Game. The… The fucking lobster was known for em'! None of this… none of this was _real!_

_**So sure of that are we?** _

_WHAT DO YOU KNOW! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?_

It was oozing- so fucking _smug_ \- whoever the fuck this was… Brick felt the growl surge in his throat- he didn't have fire. He didn't have X' strength. But he had teeth. He'd rip this fucker to _pieces!_

Fucking!

_Traitor._

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Not… Not real. Don't look.

_You wretched… traitor._

Don't… Don't answer it. It's a trick. A fucking mind game!

_Nothing but a failed… experiment._

Not. Real.

_A vile mistake._

His fist clenched.

"I'm no mistake. You're the one who's a mistake." He snarled before he could stop himself.

_Traitor!_

He whipped around.

"I'm no fucking traitor! You told me to-!" His voice trailed. His throat clogged and he staggered back.

Trick. This was a trick. A fucking… a fucking… nightmare!

The simian glared at him from behind the cage bars- " You did this to me."

"You left me no choice."

"LIAR!"

"You… _told me_ to!" He bellowed. "You told me to protect Butch and Boomer! You told me you'd fucked up! I had no fucking choice!"

"My own son… my protege… my eldest… nothing but a traitor… who has left me to _this_!"

That cage was no mere prison cell Brick suddenly realized. He sucked in a quick breath as the simian batted at the palm fronds and… other foliage surrounding him.

"You… you told me to…" His throat caught. " You _t-told_ me to."

The beast finally looked up at him- the primal look was gone and Brick felt his heart skip.

"You betrayed me."

"I- I didn't have a choice."

Those eyes cleared.

"Brick my son… I did not think you would have needed one."

That tone… that voice… that… he took a step towards the cage.

"D-Dad…?" He whispered. "N-No. You… You don't deserve this!" He began pulling at the bars. " Damn it! NO! No! Dad you don't belong in a zoo! Dad I'll- I'll get you out! Just… stay- stay with me! We'll get you help! Dad!"

"It is too late my son…you have already failed."

"No… No I haven't… we can still... we can still…"

The ape suddenly sneered and began howling- jumping up and down crazily and Brick fell back- the primate continued screaming and pulling at the bars- he squeezed his eyes shut.

_**You abandoned him.** _

_Fuck… Fuck you._

_**You always do. When given the choice… you always choose the one most that benefits you.** _

_That's… That's not true! I tried! I tried damn it!_

_**Selfish.** _

_I am not selfish! He told me to! I didn't want to! He made me-!_

_**Persist in telling yourself that… but you know it is not true.** _

" _S...Shut up."_

_**You abandoned him to suit your own needs- you'll do the same again if it is beneficial to you. Your brothers- are they not mere lackies to you- Brick Anthony Jojo- the so called "Bludgeoner?" – A "leader"- it's laughable –you would abandon them all if it meant some benefit to you in some regard."** _

" _You don't know me… you don't know anything about me!"_

_**Is that so?** _

The room was pitch black still. But he still looked around.

"Show yourself… show yourself you fucking- I'll show you what happens when you fuck with a Rowdyruff Boy! You fucking hear me! SHOW. YOURSELF!"

The laughter was enough to make his blood boil. Deriding- taunting. Then he saw a flash of movement- he scowled and lunged.

"GOTCHA FUCKER-!"

He hit air- and then found himself thrown violently back- he hit the ground but before he could scramble back up something cold… and sharp was suddenly against his throat. He sucked in a breath as the small trickle of blood slid down his chin.

That… was all well and… dandy in of itself but the fact that… the man… wielding it…

Was… he had no…

He had no fucking… face.

Nothing but an eerie void but yet he knew this… this _thing_ was staring directly at _him_.

_**You wish to prove I'm wrong? Very well then- prove it to me. Pass my Test. Find me. And we shall see… just how "brave" you really are.** _

What… _WHAT!?_

"Test- what do you mean… _test_ \- who the fuck are you!?"

_**Pass my test Brick Anthony Jojo.** _

_**Pass it. And live.** _

_**Fail…and die.** _

* * *

**Act 4: Illusion**

**Part 4**

* * *

-IV-

_Mike_

_-o-o-o-_

_My head… feels like it just got run over by a goddamn bus…_

His eyes opened- not easily he had apparently developed anvil lids overnight and… oh… this wasn't his nice warm bed and his living pillow of a dog wasn't here… so…where was-?

Dank. Dreary… and that smell was vile and made Mike want to puke.

_Now cue the menacing serial killer and various methods of torture and we have a bonafide serial killer dungeon of horrors worthy of any shitty R rated slasher flick ladies and gentlemen!_

He managed to sit up on his knees- his head was still being non-cooperative- it clearly was not happy with him. Though then again having been _dragged_ down the stairs by a being of unspeakable horror that was apparently some kind of mutated yet snappily dressed crab's "pet".

… This is why Mike preferred historical films.

He rubbed his brow… or at least tried to. He blinked- and looked to the side his eyes were finally adjusting to the relative complete lack of light and… he almost choked.

Oh… Oh of all the things it had to be spiders!? Oh… God this was sick! Gross! Get it off him!

His hands may have been bound but gah gross! It was in his hair! Ew! Ew! He didn't know crabs made silk but then again who knows what that fucking monstrosity abomination… _thing_ was! Maybe it was half arachnid or something-oh he was going to be sick!

He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Web. Off. This. Go. Off! Now!_

The webbing at least wasn't tied down too tightly- it came undone after a few "rolls" per say but he didn't care he still scooted away from that… whatever that was- silk wasn't usually the color of entrails now was it… fuck it it was spider silk- yep. Spider web. Huge gapin' spider web!

And… oh this headache was still not going away… oh… this wasn't the result of a run of the mill concussion after all and oh shit Mike was in trouble. His vision started to double and he felt his nose begin to run and _fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

He dug through his pockets- now rule number one of following desperate Rowdyruff Boys on their crazy lovesick driven treks through haunted factories- always come _prepared!_ Uh bandages? Err… those could come in handy he guessed- battery pack? Ah well seeing as his camera was gone that was a bust- didn't need that- he tossed it behind him. Still not what he was looking for. No. Nope. Well that was dumb why'd he bring that-?

The mask fell out of his hoodie pocket and he grimaced but finally in that same pocket he found what he was looking for and… aw hell.

That… wasn't good. He'd known he was running low but… fuck.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five…._

Oh shit… he was in trouble. He'd overdone it. Shit. Fuck. He'd _really_ overdone it! He hadn't even realized-!

But that cafeteria stunt… of _course_ Mike had overdone it. He'd been in bed practically for the entire morning! Barely making his goddamn shift the next day and… oh… oh well _fuck!_

How could he only have five fucking pills left!? The Professor had given him a good… thirty… thirty five per bottle and this was his back up!? He couldn't have gone through…

Fuck… yes he could. His eyes drifted to the bright shiny mask on the ground.

… And he had.

He could have just _told_ Brick what had happened but _nooo_ \- what had Mike decided to do- but to be a fucking _show off_ and show off "Tricky's" talents just being like- _"Lookit what I can do! So cool huh! Can I join your club now! Huh huh!"_

And cue jumping up and down like a little bitch. And the guy _still_ hadn't been impressed! He'd been… shell shocked kinda okay Mike could understand that- least he hadn't _fainted_ … like Robin had that first time… err never mind- best not dwell on that.

Point was… Mike had overdone it. Trying to prove himself to Jojo. _Again_. And…

This headache was bad. That thin little trickle wouldn't be _little_ for long- he had no choice.

He popped the pill dry. The little clatters in the bottle seemed terrifyingly limited. That AC duct… while necessary had _not_ been easy to rip from the wall. Wires and other things- easy enough- AC ducts sealed and glued to the ceiling practically wit cement or… whatever the fuck building contractors put em' in with… not so easy.

He squinted- even with the headache lessening his vision wasn't improving and… aw crap. Seriously! Had the stupid thing knocked his contacts out too!? How did one even do that!?

Sure he was knocked out and dragged down a set of haunted stairs like some kind of slinky- B _onk. Bonk. Bonk._ And an AC duct or some other kind of large pipe had gone crashing down on the abominable soprano's head- it hadn't liked that- Mike hadn't liked that either but in a fit of sheer terror induced _instinct_ the hand had gone a flying up and a random heavy object had come a crashing down.

Least when he was scared Mike could always count on his aim running true!

So he wasn't too useless! See! Even Jojo would have to be impressed… now.

He blinked… speaking of moody Red Rowdyruffs… he had yet to hear a round of obscene language spilling out in this room save… his own. He got up shakily.

Wait…

"Jojo." He called out warily. " Oh… Brick- Red Rowdy… Bludgeoner…Crimson Fire- … Prince Charming- you _are_ here right?"

Silence. He looked around. Oh… oh hell. Oh no.

"Jojo…Answer me!"

That silence was deafening. And fucking terrifying.

"BRICK!"

The worst silence of them all. He staggered back- his foot of course found the _one_ uneven tile or crack in the concrete or catch in the rug or whatever the fuck this floor was made of- AW HELL!

_CRASH- CLATTER- CRACK._

He blinked… ugh… fucking A'… "I'm okay…" He muttered. At least he'd somehow landed in something soft. Though… what did soft merit in haunted… factories… unpleasant things. Very… unpleasant things- oh god more of this spider… gunk… goo and…

He sucked in a harsh breath before he scooted away from that pile so fast his head if it weren't already spinning it would be now!

… Because those were… those were bones. Bones. As in not animal bones- though Homo-sapiens were obviously animals as well but… oh God Mike had just tripped over someone's _skull!_ He gulped and slowly crawled back over to… the pile. They were everywhere- scattered and remnants of cloth were still even attached to some of them- he squinted. Wait… what?

He hesitated and gulped again but finally pulled the nearest err… bone… in fact you know what- these weren't people bones at all – no no- Mike was obviously mistaken these were just over-sized dog bones! Yeah! Guess the crab loved his… Spider silk… crab clawed… abomination of a soprano doggie… yeah… dog bones. Just... D-dog bones.

They were… certainly… c-c-chewed… enough. Ha…ha… looked pretty similar whenever Maggie would get her mug on a nice fat one and … oh god these were chewed- these people were eaten!

They were chewed and gobbled up and… oh God the screams… what the fuck man… this was… who the fuck would ever-!? He swallowed hard and set the bone down- crossing himself by habit which no matter how hard he tried it was rather hard to rid himself of and blinked back the manly tears.

"I…I am so sorry." He whispered.

Precise. Clean. This was a clean… feed. It only wanted the flesh… the tissue, the muscle… the fat… like any beast feeding on its meal and… his eyes widened.

The bite marks.

He stared at them- still willing this to be… a nightmare. Even as he savagely pinched his arm over and over expecting any moment to blink one final time before he would awake to big brown eyes and a lopping doggy tongue bath but… no.

_Pinch. Pinch. Pinch._

Nothing. He was still looking at this horrifying sight… that was only growing worse. Because those marks… those weren't… beastly at all. Mike… Mike knew that mark rather well actually.

His mother had had a coronary almost when he had come home from a Citysville game after that bat shit insane Defense right player in the course of a fight had gone and sunk his fucking teeth into Mike's arm- insisted on taking him to the ER… getting it cleaned… and… he gulped.

Those were… definitely… h-human bite marks.

"…Wendigo." He whispered finally. A creature of Native American Legend- A cannibal- supposedly a man would turn into a wendigo upon devouring human flesh and evil spirits possessing them- but… those were a Northeastern story… An Algonquin legend, told by the Ojibwe people- at least… the book he'd seen them in had been written by one of their scholars… but… what was… a Wendigo… doing in California?

Then again… there were cannibalistic creatures in legends all over the world… similarities uncanny… had… had the ancients… seen a creature like this… and that's where their… stories came from? But… did Wendigo's… scream…like that? Taking on the voices of… victims?

Mike… had always –rather naturally – had an interest in… the supernatural- the paranormal as it was termed. Hauntings, ghosts, monsters of legend, the many legends and coincidences different cultures somehow shared. It had… always fascinated him.

But this...?

…No wonder Bloss had been so upset… if she had even an _inkling_ of what was going on in this… hell factory. It was her natural impulse- to heal, to protect- he'd been patched up by her enough times due to his klutzy ways- she'd tended to her sisters… and obviously Jojo had gotten the Pink Puff treatment numerous times by now- sexual tension optional of course.

The idea of this atrocity occurring… right below her own nose… and being unable to do anything about it… combined with her sense of duty and morals… and her own… sense of… personal failure for not being able to protect her sisters… no matter how many times she would try to hide it- deny it- Mike knew.

She blamed herself for what had happened. She _always_ blamed herself. No matter what it was even now… it was never anyone's fault… but Blossom's… and no matter how hard Mike had tried.

It always _would_ be Blossom's fault. No matter how many protested otherwise. Himself included. _Brick_ included.

He squeezed his eyes shut. If Blossom ever saw this… if… Dear God… fucking… fucking hell. Jesus Christ… his face went in his hands.

No wonder Brick had lost it. He knew the guy wasn't thinking straight. He knew that! But when he had ever donned the damn cape and the mask and gone off on a frantic fucking "Red Rowdy" hunt when the ass would _not_ answer his phone…

Mike should have known. He should have fucking _known_.

He'd known there was no getting the guy to change his mind after all- he was stubborn as fuck and had an ego bigger than Atlas himself- he would have seen himself as a _literal_ fucking Prince Charming off to rescue his fair damsel from the evils of capitalism and the evil scourge Daddy Morebucks' big fat ugly checkbook.

And he'd also… decided in retrospect _not_ the greatest idea- _Mike Believe_ would have had better of a chance to get the stubborn fool to listen to him versus the _Trickster_ who the guy still probably saw as a potential foe- Mike Believe however… had the familiarity factor… and also he had…blackmail capabilities.

He had had _no_ intention whatsoever of calling Blossom here. Oh no. _None_. And he could understand why the guy hadn't wanted his brothers here- for all his being a hard ass it was pretty obvious to anyone with half a brain Brick Jojo wasn't really a "brother" so much as a "Dad" to those two Jojo brothers. Even before he'd gotten to know him more the way those two had acted around the Red Rowdy… yeah. There was some… strange paternal and fraternal dynamic going on at the same time that was pretty hard to miss… and equally as hard as to figure out.

It had been _stupid._ An impulsive fucking decision that just _screamed_ Believe all over it. Jojo had tried to tell him… and he just hadn't been listening.

Well… look where that got him.

He sighed and stood up shakily. The bones were old… who knows how long…they'd been there. He had no choice.

He had to find Brick. He dug in his pocket again but the phone screen was _shattered_ \- not that he would have had reception obviously but… the time would have been nice. He had no idea how long he'd been out- no idea if Brick had ended up in the same situation and… he scowled.

He _had_ to find Brick. Mike… didn't know… what that… that thing was… but he also did not intend on leaving Jojo here _alone_ to deal with it- Mike didn't like the sound of that… whatever it wanted with Jojo whatsoever.

"Game huh… all this is just some kind of sick game…?" He muttered before he held his mask up and placed it over his face- the rush of air was near instant and he threw his arm out- the "cape" as it was flowed around him.

"Well then… let the games begin fucker." He hissed.

After all… just because Mike Believe's involvement had been a total fucking disaster…

Didn't mean that maybe… the Trickster's… would be.

-IV-

_Blossom_

_-o-o-o-_

Both of them refused to look her straight in the face… this was already intolerable- all last night they had spoken in whispers almost- even her own father had been wary- insisting on hand delivering her tea versus simply leaving the kettle hot…

And Blossom heard the whispers- the hushed conversation between her father and Ms. Keane. Of course she had been called- apparently in Blossom's loss of sanity for that brief moment yesterday she had begun literally _screaming_ for her "Mama"… she could almost puke. She wanted to but that would cause just more hovering and fluttering around her- a passing of some hot tea, more cookies shoved in her face, full control over the television no questions asked and… this was… this was intolerable!

Blossom was _not_ some kind of glass doll! She did _not_ need to be coddled or protected or… any nonsense like that!

She grit her teeth and stood- look at her! Reduced to _this_ \- it was close to eleven o' clock in the morning and she had yet to dress properly or do her hair- she was wearing _fuzzy slippers_ for goodness sake!

Pathetic. Foolish! She had a job to do damn it!

Blossom slammed her notebook closed then- she did indeed have a job to do. A very important one. And despite… her own personal failures… this took priority- he had been correct. They had to do something. _Anything_. To stop this… or get the League to listen.

Perhaps she had let her own jaded mentalities blind her- perhaps Brick was correct. Well perhaps Blossom was also not giving her co-leader enough credit – of _course_ he was correct- unlike her- he wasn't emotionally… compromised.

He could think with a clear head in this- think rationally and clearly. His emotions would not be compromised in this. She had been pitiful last night truly _pathetic_ \- swallowing down torrents of weeping while he had been nothing but calm on the other line.

What he must think of her now… she bit her lip but then quickly shook her head.

That… was unimportant now. Her own personal feelings and such… were of no consequence. A leader must sacrifice for the greater good- foolish little girl crushes… did not belong in these circumstances.

Her sisters had been instructed to alert the boys-sad as it was Blossom was not yet ready to face the scorn or derision in her counterpart's face yet. Of course he would be all for business and such but after…

Never mind. Best not think about that right now…

The silken rose still lay across her pillow and like a fool she had yet to bring herself to throw it away. She sighed heavily- it of course had been too good to be true. An influx of hormones and her having taken advantage of a highly emotional state. Her actions had been _wrong_. The fact that she had… kissed him when he was so vulnerable… he would have likely embraced _anyone_ at that point.

She discarded the slippers and robe- pulled whatever shirt was closest to her- she didn't really care- and set about taking care of the snarls like a fool she had allowed to form overnight-. She grit her teeth and ignored the pain. She didn't have time to be "gentle" after all.

_Knock….knock._

Ugh. Timid and hesitant. She had thought they were long past this damn it! She swallowed the crude response that threatened to come from her mouth and went with a more passive,

"Come in." Little footsteps. Her cheek twitched from the effort of keeping her snarl at bay as she whipped around though instead of her baby sister with another round of cookies and bright far too wide smile was instead Ms. Keane.

When had she come here? Or had she even left last night but where then had she slept…? Blossom's cheeks flushed somewhat… that was a question she didn't really need the answer to at the moment either. Her "mama" came walking in with another cup of tea but unlike the rest of them she merely set the mug down in front of her and gestured silently towards the brush Blossom was currently using to mutilate her own hair. Quietly it exchanged hands. And the soothing gentle strokes were almost like a silent lullaby of their own accord- she felt the stiffness in her shoulders begin to abate.

The strokes continued in comfortable silence. The only other sound than the _swish_ of the brush was the low almost indiscernible humming escaping from the older woman's mouth to help her keep her rhythm brushing those Rapunzel like locks. Really… she ought to cut her hair at some point… even though Bubbles had more or less brow beaten her into an agreement- a "Puffy Oath" that Blossom would not cut all her hair off until _after_ the birth of her first child… or by the time she turned thirty five. Whichever came first.

Save the humming, the silence continued- but it wasn't awkward or tense or forced. Her eyes closed somewhat- wordlessly her ribbon exchanged hands and her mama continued to braid those ridiculously long locks in a comfortable silence.

Blossom took a small sip from her mug just as Ms. Keane finished her braiding.

"Thank you ma-…Ms. Keane." She whispered.

A small nod, "You're welcome Blossom." Another squeeze on her shoulder before she stood- the older woman frowned and dabbed at Blossom's cheek with a tissue, "You're wearing makeup?" She murmured.

"Just some… cover up. I'm sure the boys…will be alarmed enough I don't think… seeing me looking like such a mess will help matters." Ms. Keane was still looking at the tissue with the layer of make up attached with a frown but Blossom stood regardless – she continued sipping the mug quietly.

_Knock. Knock._

They both turned, Buttercup leaned against the door frame,

"The guys should be here any minute sis… not to rush you." Her hands were in her pockets as she shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. Blossom nodded.

"No need to apologize, thank you Buttercup, I take it Bubbles is-."

"Setting up… downstairs yeah you know her… refreshments and… stuff." Bubbles was indeed a "stress baker"- their kitchen counter was filled to the brim with cookie sheet after cookie sheet- it would take days if not _weeks_ to consume them all in this one household- though knowing Bubbles she would simply start giving them away when all this was over- handing them out as she zipped along Townsville's city streets with joyful smiles and laughter in her wake.

Blossom chugged the last of her tea- Ms. Keane followed along silently behind them as they descended the stairs- she caught her father's eye briefly but she looked away just as quickly. He looked terrible. Pale and anxious and… she clenched her fists- avoiding _both_ her parents' gazes that had locked on her as she walked – not ran – down the stairs of the lab, Buttercup scrambling after her.

-o-o-o-

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Her gaze flicked to the clock on the wall once again- this was… odd.

"Weird… they should have been here by now." Bubbles murmured before she finally began typing in her phone. Buttercup scowled and spat out her gum in the trash can before popping another one instantly in it's place.

"Tch- figures. Bet Asswipe overslept or something stupid." _Pop._ "Fucking _moron._ "

Bubbles however frowned, "That's… strange." She cocked her head. "Blossy… did you hear from Brick today at all?"

She flinched, "No, why?"

Her sister's frown deepened, "Well, Boomie says they're waiting for Brick- apparently he must have gone off to his workshop or something real early because he wasn't in his room and I guess he's not picking up his phone." Blossom flinched more. Workshop? Oh lord… she really _had_ angered him.

Buttercup's own frown became dangerous, " Tch- well tell the asshole to get off his fucking hissy fit then and get his ass over here- we don't have time for broody Puppy tantrums."

"Do _not_ call him that!" Blossom snapped. Buttercup's scowl grew.

"He's acting like a-!" She flinched before her teeth grit and she plopped herself on the chair. Bubbles sighed,

"Blossy- Boomie wants you to call Brick- I guess when he gets in these kinda moods… he kinda doesn't answer any of his brothers' calls…" She said awkwardly. Buttercup snorted,

"Uh yeah- no. _I'll_ call him- I'm not dealing with this shit." She'd already begun dialing.

"Buttercup be nice-!" Bubbles yelped.

"Brick. Cap Boy. O' Great Rowdy King- it's Buttercup- are you aware you're late for a very important X' meeting- stop your brooding and get your ass over here. Seriously man with all due respect we need to all focus on _other_ things right now- figure out personal things later! Capiche! Good! See you in a few minutes!"

Blossom frowned and Bubbles groaned, "What!? I was nice! Ya want me to bring in the insults!?"

"No but now he's gonna be all mad!" The blonde stamped her foot. "What'd he say or did you even let him talk?"

She glowered more, "He didn't say shit- I got his voicemail- straight to it too: Like he's got it on airplane mode or some shit."

_Jolt._

"…Straight to voicemail? What on earth?" Blossom whispered. Bubbles seemed just as disturbed they exchanged a look and now Bubbles was dialing.

"What?" Buttercup popped another bubble listlessly.

"Brick… never shuts off his phone. Even in school it's only on silent." This was... odd.

"Like I said- no time for pissy brooding sessions-."

"… But Brick never…"Dear God... Blossom really _had_ messed up this time. Oh...Oh hell.

"Hi Brick- It's Bubbles, listen call me back when you like get this okay? Your brother is kind of getting worried. Okay see you soon bye-eee." She looked at the phone oddly, " Huh-you're right BC he totally has it off- weird. Boomie says he never shuts his phone off… like ever."

_JOLT._

The doorbell suddenly rang- and rang. And rang. A frantic buzzing. What on-? Bubbles looked at her phone again. Buttercup raised an eyebrow,

"Why are they at the front-? … Never mind- idiots. Whatever I'll got get em'." She stood and sauntered up the steps.

"This is weird… he said they hadn't left yet." Bubbles cocked her head and continued staring at her phone oddly, "Blossy… maybe you _should_ call-."

The footsteps were frantic and light… and decidingly not male and- hm!?

"Robbi?!" Her sister yelped- the brunette was a waxen white and she was breathing hard and clutching her own phone. Blossom jumped up,

"Robin what on-!?" The girl practically lunged at her, before frantically looking over Blossom's shoulder and all around the meeting room it seemed, " Robin!?"

"… He's not… but he said-." Her voice seemed to choke. "Bloss… please tell me you've seen Mikey today."

The chill was almost instant. Even Bubbles sucked in a breath. "No… Robin why?" Those crystal blue eyes got even bigger.

"But… But he said he was-!" She began skimming through her phone before shoving it in Blossom's face. "See! Right here! –" _I'm going to see Bloss tomorrow after practice- I'm gonna find out what's going on!_ " He has to be here- where is he Blossom!?" Her voice was almost high pitched in near hysteria.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "He's… probably on his way then… Snyder what the hell is wrong with-?"

Robin shook her head, " Mr. Macifi called his house- he _never_ showed up!"

She froze. "… I'm sorry… did you just say Michael skipped out on Hockey Practice… as in the mandatory… practices… school vacation included- before the Tri City." Robin nodded quickly. Blossom almost staggered. Even Buttercup sucked in a quick breath.

"But… that's fucking impossible. Believe is a fucking _drill sergeant_ practically there's no way he'd just _skip_ out on a-!?" She yelped. Bubbles grabbed Robin by the shoulders and hastily helped her into a chair.

"So… So Janey called me and… I c-c-called and n-no answer- none- and he _never_ doesn't call me back- like ever and that was like an hour ago- and- he's like… never like skipped a practice before or like done like anything like- but- but like- we- like I—I-I-!" She began shaking like a leaf.

"Oh.. Oh dear! Robbi- Robbi sweetie- sweetie when was the last time you talked to him!?"

Blossom shoved past her and grabbed her shoulders, "Robin when was the last time you spoke to Michael."

She sucked in a breath and then gulped, ".. 10… 10:30."

"This morning?"

"Last night…. He told me he was going to bed early… he had… p-p-practice-!" She burst into tears.

"Which he never went to- so where the fuck?" Buttercup folded her arms. "Blossom…" She said quietly.

"…I know Buttercup." She whispered. Robin was growing more hysterical, "Robin… Robin listen to me."

"N-No one can find him- his mom called, J-Janey's absolutely hysterical! She hasn't called you yet!? Macifi called, I called- I tried to call Brick but he's not answering either and.. and… oh… oh my God Blossom- what if- what if someone-!?" Bubbles grabbed her in a bear hug as she burst into loud sobs,

"Robbi, Robbi, shh, shh it's okay. It's going to be okay sweetie." The churning in Blossom's stomach only worsened, Buttercup looked just as grim.

"Robin… has Janey called the police?" Buttercup spoke first. Robin froze.

"N…No… Not… not yet… I mean…he's probably… he's probably just being stupid and lost track of time and… and… if it gets out… he won't be able to compete because of those stupid new rules Citysville bullied through and- and!"

Blossom sucked in a breath and then knelt to face Robin directly. "Robin. Listen to me. Michael is a class _six_ paranormal. As in he is _one_ tier under my sisters and I do you understand- his powers are _highly_ unstable and are also more or less dependent on his emotional state- if he is frightened or grows too upset…"

Her face whitened. She gulped loudly. "He'd never… hurt anybody." She whispered.

"It's not others I'm worried for Robin…" Now her face was waxen Blossom took hold of the brunette's hands. "Robin, are you sure you have looked everywhere- contacted everyone you can think of? No one has seen him?"

A silent shake of the head. Blossom's stomach almost completely dropped. Her sisters were both stiff as boards. Slowly Blossom took out her own phone.

"W-What are you doing? I already tried calling-!" Robin protested.

" **Hey its Brick- you know what to do- if you're worth calling back I will. Later."**

She sucked in a breath. "Brick. Listen to me. I understand you're upset with me-." Buttercup's scowl grew more menacing and even Bubbles glowered. "But… But you need to call me back immediately. Now. P-Please." Her voice shook on the last word.

"He has _no_ right to be fucking upset with you." Buttercup hissed.

"Uh _yeah_ I think _I'm_ gonna have a little talk with him- oh yes I am!" Bubbles folded her arms. "I thought he was like so much nicer than that."

Robin however had blanched, "Wait what? Brick's not picking up for _you_ either? W-Wait what happened?! Huh- what- I don't- what's going on- why is Brick mad at-?"

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

They all jumped.

"GIRLS! LET US IN! SOMETHING AIN'T RIGHT!-" Boomer's voice rang out from the back door. He sounded as if he were almost in a panic.

"WE CAN'T FIND BOSS NOWHERE- EVEN MR. WALTER DON'T KNOW WHERE HE'S AT!?" Butch was already there.

"…Mr. Walter doesn't… but he's in his- what- where is he- what-!?" She grabbed her phone again and Robin immediately grabbed her own. Her sisters flew to the door.

" **Hey its Brick- you know what to do- if you're worth calling back I will. Later."**

Her stomach continued to drop. "B-Brick… it's Blossom. Brick we have a situation here. Michael is missing- Brick listen to me there is something you need to know about Michael but I can't tell you over the phone alright- it's.. it's too complicated so call me back… call me… back. Brick. Answer. Me!"

Robin near shrilled in her own phone next to her. "Mikey! Answer me! Mikey pick up your phone! MIKEY!"

"… _WHAT!?"_

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAP BOY'S GONE!?"_

She sucked in a breath and dialed again.

**Hey it's Brick- you know what to do- if you're worth calling back I will. Later**

"Brick. Answer. Your. Phone. Michael…. Michael being missing is a very bad thing- a very _bad_ thing alright I… I promise I'll tell you everything when you get here- no more secrets I promise just… please call me back. Ruff… _please._ "

"Michael Ethan Believe you pick up your damn phone right now you stupid idiot! RIGHT. NOW!"

" _We've looked everywhere! Big Bro's just gone- like he's disappeared!"_

**Hey it's Brick- you know what to do- if you're worth calling back I will. Later**

"Brick Anthony Jojo- I understand your anger. I understand but we have a _situation_ here do you understand me! If you don't pick up your phone this instant! And I mean this instant! I swear-you… you won't like it! Do you hear me! Pick up your phone! We have a duty to this city! Our personal problems are not relevant in these circumstances! B-Brick… just… just call me back damn you!"

" _We checked Boss's workshop Butters- Mr. W hadn't even seen Boss all day!_

**Hey it's Brick- you know what to do- if you're worth calling back I will. Later**

"Brick… please answer me."

"M-Mike… please… honey… p-pick u-up...y-your p-p-pho-nnneee…"

" _Wait- hold up!? Believe is missing too!?"_

" _W-What! Wait! What! Whaddya mean that turd is missing too!? The fuck!?"_

**Hey it's Brick- you know what to do- if you're worth calling back I will. Later**

"Ruff… please… please pick up… please... "

"M…Mikey… Mike… please… please pick up… please… please… p-p-p-ple-e-e-a-se…" She finally dropped the phone to the ground and her weeping echoed.

" _Fuck this! Something's not right- Fuck it- I'm calling it- X' Alert! NOW!"_

**Hey its Brick- you know what to do- if you're worth calling back I will. Later.**

**Hey its Brick- you know what to do- if you're worth calling back I will. Later.**

**Hey its Brick- you know what to do- if you're worth calling back I will. Later.**

**Hey its Brick- you know what to do- if you're worth calling back I will. Later.**

-IV-

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

Left. Right. Left. Right. Some doors sent him up a flight of stairs. Other down yet another. And yet… oh look at that- now he was _sure_ he had seen that same crack in that same _wall_ a good… _FIFTEEN_ minutes ago!

… Brick was walking around in fucking circles. He grit his teeth and finally stopped. Son of… _biiiiiitch!_

He kicked the damned crack- over and over again. " SON OF A BITCH! SON OF A FUCKING- ARE YOU FUCKING- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

_BANG. BANG. CRACK._

He blinked. Oh fuck no… oh _hell_ no. Uh uh! No! Not happening! Oh that ain't right! That ain't fucking _right!_

" ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WAS A FAKE WALL!" He roared. This place made no sense. No fucking logical sense! Every time he went through a door and up or down those damn steps to _nowhere_ he'd be in yet _another_ dark room- _another_ dead end and then he'd be right. Back. Where. He. Had. _STARTED!_

He'd been wandering… he didn't know for how long now. Minutes? Hours… days? He knew where this was of course… he knew he wasn't in… Townsville anymore. And the asshole just _loooooved_ to fuck with little mortal brains- oh it was just Him's _favorite_ hobby wasn't it!

And Brick had _no_ idea who the fuck the wannabe "Opera Ghost" or whatever sporting the no face and shit and talking in riddles was but oh was Brick going to enjoy hitting him. Oh… oh yes he was.

"Test… oh I'll show _you_ test you fucking piece of shadow head shit- thing!" He kicked at the ground. "Wanna play hide and seek- well fine then- no fucking problem. Ready or not here I fucking _come!"_ He snarled.

Brick was lost. Brick was pissed. Brick was hat-less.

All three of these things did not bode well for anyone stupid enough to get in his way at the moment.

Oh yes, Brick had woken up after that _lovely_ little trip Faceless McGee had sent him on- thanks _so_ much for that by the way- just a nice little trip down "memory lane" right (!) – and discovered that he was indeed hat-less. His hat was gone. His glasses were in two pieces. And his phone was also missing. Now he couldn't even look and see what fucking time it was.

And oh yeah- he'd been covered in he didn't even want to _know_ spider goo… shit that Brick was pretty sure came from the Psycho Lobster's little… "pet". He paused and looked down at his pants and felt his cheeks flush.

That… had been… he couldn't even begin to describe the sheer _horror_ of what that abomination had been. Melding into the shadows- it reeked of… death. Decay. Rot. _Blood._ Just… everything. It had wrapped those foul hands- claws around Brick's legs and dragged him clean down a flight of stairs but it had listened to _Master_ oh yeah- because for some reason the psycho lobster had decided it wanted to play a fucking _game_ before it killed Brick. Oh yeah…and thus cue Faceless McGee and wandering a fucking maze like a moron and no doubt the fucking monstrosity equivalent of the Minotaur was wandering around too- looking for a nice juicy Rowdyruff to gnaw on. Mmm. _Yummy._

Brick opened up another door. Lovely. More stairs. Down this time. Goody. Well maybe if he went through enough doors wandering aimlessly he'd run into Believe sooner or later- who was probably doing the exact same thing- wandering this nasty little Hell Labyrinth lost, confused, probably scared shitless and…

_Who the fuck are you kidding?_

… He was dead. There was no way… in any other form or manner Mike wasn't… dead. He was a normal human, he had had _no_ fucking business here- none whatsoever- he was nothing but a brash, reckless _dumb ass_ who decided to play fucking hero and got himself fucking…

He sucked in a breath. Harsh and raw- it was almost painful. He clenched his fist.

Brick had warned him… he had _warned_ him! Go home! Go the fuck home! Stay away! Get out! Don't… Don't…

This air was fucking gross- dry and… dusty and… shit… just… just…

"Fuck!" His fist hit the wall. "Fuck! Fuck! _FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"_ Over and over again- his knuckles bled so clearly he was still more or less Lobster drugged and… and…

One more punch and he slid down said wall.

Why the fuck… what the fuck had Brick… been fucking thinking!? What!? He should have just laughed in the asshole's face- grabbed him by the scruff of that fucking hoodie and chucked him right back over the goddamn fence!

… But no. No see… Brick… Brick had decided instead it was _payback_ time. Oh yeah… yeah he had decided he was going to teach the "stupid normie" a lesson about respecting the "Bludgeoner", just scar him a bit! Scare him _good_! No more _blackmail_ ever again right Believe! Oh no! No, no- no see because Brick was so… fucking… _SUPERIOR!_

His head hit the wall and he covered his eyes. Fucking… j…jackass.

And he'd told him to run… and he _still_ hadn't listened! Fucking… fucking… _IDIOT!_

_Believe… Run._

_Not… Not without…_

Not without what!? _PROOF!?_ Why the fuck had the moron hesitated! He should have run- gotten the fucking camera out-there! There was the proof!- Brick would have distracted the thing and… instead the guy had just _stood_ there!

"What were you waiting for… why didn't you fucking _RUN!?"_ He hissed. "What the fuck am I supposed to tell Janey huh!? Snyder!? What the fucking fuck am I supposed to tell _BLOSSOM!?"_ He inhaled sharply- the back of his eyes burned."F-Fucking idiot… w-why… why didn't you just _listen_ to me? - Not without _what!?"_

The room was empty and still- he was going to die here- he'd just gone in a complete… fucking circle. Up was down- down was up- left was right- right was left- and vice versa- there was no symmetry to this place, nothing but a twisted sadistic creation of a being of pure…

_Evil._

Him. The creature… that Brick had done… everything in his power to forget. To throw himself in the comforting logic and sense of science… of math… of technology… of Brick ultimately having control over it. There was one way- one correct way of finding the answer- even if there supposedly "multiple" solutions… in the end the result would always be the same. Absolute. Proven. He could see it- he could touch it in some cases…

Logic. Permanence.

His existence was explained. Easily. The girls' existences. Even paranormal entities or such as the League supposedly dealt with- they all had causes on file. There was never _any_ mystery involved- eventually even the most obscure or so called "unsolvable" mysteries _would_ be solved.

Science… Science could explain everything. _Everything!_

…Except… it.

Him. H.I.M.: the greatest evil the Powerpuff Girls had ever faced. An incarnation of pure evil in of itself.

A being of such unspeakable power and… with no explanation… had descended upon the city of Townsville…

Where it focused… on three little girls…had terrorized them for years… had brought Brick and his brothers… back from the void… that endless… darkness… but _why?_

Why had it bothered… why hadn't it destroyed them… it was capable of it… why… why… _WHY!?_

What… What did it _want!?_

How could Brick have not seen it- what else could frighten Blossom Marie Utonium so badly- what else would have had the power, the strength… and the _sadism_ needed to try to kill an innocent little girl in cold blood…

How had she… even survived? How had Brick not recognized that distinct curl, that unmistakable shape lining that swan neck- the fear in those eyes as she had cried over her so called "failure" to protect her sisters…

How could Brick have thought… have fooled himself into thinking… she had been speaking of a mere… _human_ psychopath.

When both she…and he were aware of the evil that lurked in the shadows- the evil that…deep down Brick had always known was only biding its time…waiting… planning… but what… he didn't know.

But like a coward… he had shelved those fears… no had _thrown_ them into the back of his mind- covered them in petty tribulations- found recourse in the comforting sense of science and technology- when he should have thrown himself into the frightening unknown… if only to ensure himself ready when the time… came.

Blossom… he understood what her time in the office truly was- How those long nights her sisters lamented about were spent… why her nights were otherwise sleepless…. Why she had screamed in the middle of that cold December night…

She was preparing. She was desperately trying to do the very thing… Brick should have been doing all along.

What…What would it do to… _her?_ Boomer… Boomer had said the creature… had gone after _her_. Him's target had been _Blossom_ \- had been her the whole time- _Nothing… Personal…_

And it had dropped her- released her… let her _go._

Why… _Why!?_ What did this thing _want!?_

Using them like game tokens… taking Brick and his brothers one day and then growing bored or having developed a new plan- a new plan for what!?

For _WHAT!?_

_The Game has changed. You will no longer be of any use to me. I have no need of you three. Begone._

What… game? What… what did it want… what… was all this…?

Brick swallowed hard- he didn't know. He just… didn't _know_.

His shameful running… his fleeing from his past… from the darkness that he had been running from since he was a child… his willful _ignorance_ and his own stubborn _refusal_ to let himself see what he would have done anything… _anything_ to explain any other way…

Look what it had cost.

He would never be able to step foot in that café again. Robin would spit at his feet if not beat him with every facet of martial arts she possessed. Blossom… Blossom would never look him in the eyes again.

And Brick…

Brick would never hear that fucking cackle ever again. He'd never feel another asinine so called "victory" fist bump… he'd never get another thumbs up when he managed to not make himself look like a fool in front of Pinky and a pat on the shoulder when shit went wrong and he did look like an idiot- never see the rolling of eyes, hear the sarcastic comments and dry wit that despite how hard Brick would try to fight it would still manage to make him crack a smile because he was a jack ass.

Brick's fist clenched.

Why…hadn't the guy just _run_ … what had he refused to leave… without…it made no sense. Why the fuck had he even followed Brick down the stupid stairs anyway!? Yeah Brick had seen the… Red incident sure but… Pinky… Pinky would never have blamed Mike! Never! She'd said it herself Brick was fucking reckless- she would have been upset with _him_ not Believe so why had he insisted on following-!?

And then it hit him. It hit him…like a pile of…fucking bricks.

_He... He was my..._

_Friend._

His fist hit the wall. "Why… the fuck… didn't you listen to me… you fucking… _idiot…_ what did you think you were gonna be a fucking hero or some shit!...Why… just… why the fuck-!"

"Because you're a fucking idiot."

He froze. His eyes widened and he turned slowly. He emerged from the shadows- he looked like fucking shit. His clothes were torn and he was covered in the same spider… web…goop crap Brick had been wrapped in when he first woke up but who the fuck cared because… because…

He was… _alive!_

"Mike!" The guy stiffened and raised an eyebrow. "You're… you're alive! H-Holy shit man are you a sight for-!"

He could have hugged him. Brick wouldn't of course but the sentiment was still there so whatever- but… he was still looking at him… kind of angrily but Believe was likely none too amused about being covered in-.

"Yeah. I am. No thanks to _you._ " He snapped. Brick could have almost sworn he felt a chill in the air. Those silver eyes were hard and that sneer was growing uglier. Brick was… honestly taken aback.

"Not… Not for nothing but I _did_ tell you to go home!" He snapped. That expression grew angrier and more twisted. He snorted.

"Yeah… I know you did. Go Home Believe- this is _X_ work- yeah yeah- but you didn't argue much when you realized you'd have the chance to teach me a fucking lesson now did you Jojo?"

… What the fuck? Brick bristled. Mike laughed. Bitterly.

"Yeah, joke's on me. You just wanted… no you were _itching_ to see me fucking humiliated weren't ya- you just wanted to see me run and scream like a fucking bitch and _piss myself_ \- which by the way _look_ who's fucking _talking!"_

His cheeks warmed. "I… I listen that thing was… I didn't know it was-!"

Another harsh laugh and suddenly he lifted up his… camera (!?) how the fuck-!? Did _anything_ break those things!?

" D'Aww the big bad Wowdywuff Boy was afwaid – tch wait til Bloss sees this!" He laughed again. Brick bristled more. "Man she'll be so done with you it'll be too hilarious for words. Aw man… revenge is _sweeeeet._ " He continued… laughing.

"Excuse me?" He sputtered. Mike grinned… a sneering… mocking… toothy smile.

"Tch- oh my God… you actually bought it. You actually bought this whole fucking thing- now _that_ is hilarious- I mean _come on_ as if I would _ever_ let my sister throw herself away on a piece of toilet scum like _you._ But seeing as she was being a stubborn little kitty- I had to prove it to her." He dangled the camera. "And look… I just did." His smile was… was…

Brick's mouth was slowly dropping. He… he knew it. He'd known it… of course But… But…

Why did… hearing it… fucking… _hurt_?

He clenched his fists, " You… You fucking… _asshole_!" He snarled. "Fucking hell- course I… course I didn't fall for such a fucking-…" His voice trailed. " I thought we were-!"

"What- _friends?"_ This laugh was loudest of them all. " Oh give me a _break_ Jojo- as if I would _waste_ my valuable time with the likes of _you_ \- you don't _have_ any friends you piece of monkey shit… and you know it." He folded his arms and preened triumphantly, "Cept Bloss-… yeah I'll admit she let her hormones get in the way of her good judgement but…" He wiggled the camera again. "This'll take care of that little problem _real_ quick."

Brick's fists clenched more. The asshole's laughter seemed to echo around him.

"Face it Brick…" _Step. Step._ "You don't have any friends… your brothers? All they do is fear you- and they resent you for it- the Utonium sisters- they deal with you for Bloss's sake…" _Step. Step._ "Robin? Tch- she's just been enjoying the show… and as for me well…" _Step._ They were face to face.

"I don't _need_ friends you back stabbing, son of a-!"

"Just like you didn't need… _Daddy?_ " He cooed.

He sucked in a breath and he couldn't control himself even if he'd wanted to- the crunch of likely breaking bone was the most satisfying sound Brick had ever heard and the hockey player went flying back- clutching his nose and wiping it with more laughter. More _cackles._ More of those traitorous… fucking… _snickers!_ His fury exploded and he lunged.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" _Punch._ "FUCKING DIPSHIT!" _PUNCH._ "I'll fucking kill you! Do you fucking hear me! I'm going to fucking kill you!" _PUNCH. PUNCH._ His knuckles were throbbing " YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" _PUNCH._ "WHAT. DO. YOU. KNOW!" _PUNCH._

But all the fucker kept doing… was just… _laughing._ He felt his rage just spiral more and more. Long restrained anger was coming out and this fucking… traitor was going to regret… ever… _EVER_ playing the fucking "bludgeoner" for a FOOL!

Fucking… Fucking _bastard!_

The fucker was only laughing despite the fact his mouth was dripping blood. " That's right Brick- give in. Give in to that side of you... You're nothing but a " bludgeoner" after all!

" SHUT UUUUPPP! You don't know anything!" You don't know-!"He raised his fist. One hit. One hit is all it would fucking-!"

_Brick…_

He froze. What…

_Brick… listen to me._

Who… the hell was…? Was that a girl!? But what the hell was a girl doing in a place like this!? He looked around.

Nothing.

"...What...the?" He hissed.

_Brick… hear me now. In this cruel realm of illusion and deceit you can trust nothing you hear, see, feel or touch- What your mind thinks is real… may not be the case…_

"Then what do you call this!?" He looked around again. No sign of her but... he could _hear_ her... whoever...she was.

_Be not fooled by what appears to be as it is…see beyond it!_

Beyond it…. _Beyond_ it! All he sees is this fucker who Brick had been _stupid_ enough to almost trust and here the ass was laughing at him! Like he was nothing but some fucking joke! What the fuck did this bastard know! Nothing! No one knew what Brick had had to do! No one would understand! No one cared! No one fucking knew enough to give a rat's ass about-.

His fist began to shake. Wait…

_Be guided by your heart. Not by what your eyes merely can see…_

Believe sneered, "What's wrong Jojo! Chicken? Gone fucking _soft?_ Lost your edge? Why not finish me off? Be a _Rowdyruff Boy?"_

_For that… will never guide you wrong._

Brick's eyes narrowed but he restrained himself, "How do you know about my father Believe?" He said quietly.

The kid seemed taken aback for a moment and he even hesitated but then that slick oozing smile curled on his face. "Blossom told me- all about it- all about that pathetic little display- man we _laughed_." He chuckled. Brick's eyes narrowed more.

"I thought you couldn't get through to Pinky- that that fucking camera over there was what you needed to finally "prove to her I wasn't worth it." -." His face had gone pale. And he scrambled up.

"O-Of… of course it was! I meant… I tricked it out of her- you know- cause… cause-."

"That's a lie." Brick hissed. The guy went even paler. "Blossom would _never_ do such a thing."

"Oh… you're just so _suuuuure_ \- you're sure about that Brick- women can be fickle-."

"Yes." Brick said with no hesitation whatsoever and "Mike" staggered backwards. "And I also know that for all his being an ass regardless Mike Believe is not _nearly_ this much of an ass!" He snarled. "He's an obnoxious sarcastic twit who is too fucking brave for his own fucking good and I'm pretty sure he's gotten one too many pucks in the head and its definitely knocked out a few brain cells but regardless for all his being a _jack ass_ \- he's not fucking _CRUEL!"_ The guy seemed to gulp as Brick advanced towards him again. "You're not Mike. Who the fuck are you!"

"Mike" blinked however but then those silver irises darkened into black pupiless voids and his smile was pointed and jagged. " Oho- aren't _we_ clever Mr. Jojo. Very clever _indeeeeed_ \- Ooh this will be fuuuun – between you and the other one we haven't had this much fun in _yeeeears._ "

Wait… other one… did that mean-!?

"He's… He's _alive!?"_ Brick demanded and the creature only continued laughing. Fucking… "Where is he?" He snarled. "Where the fuck is Believe!? What'd you do to him!?"

"Eheheheheeeee you _really wanna knooooooow?"_

…. He was never complaining about hyena cackles again. These were far worse.

"Uh _yeah_ I do- how's about you tell me Giggles McGee unless you want a repeat of a Rowdy beat down!" He raised his fist and the creature seemed to blanch again before it hissed and bared its fangs and wagged a finger.

"Tsk. Tsk. Temper. Temper. You're not going to win the game with an attitude like _that_ \- that's _ruuuuuude_."

"Game? _GAME!?_ I'll show you "game" you fucking abomination-!" It dodged his lunge easily and seemed to meld into the wall with more unhinged laughter.

"You _reeeeallly_ wanna find your little friend? Well you're just gonna have to keep _going_ \- until you find the right _doooor_ ehehehehehehe." Another snicker. Brick grit his teeth and the canine snarl was unmistakable but fuck if he cared.

"What. _Door!?"_ He snarled. It was melding more into the shadows with more laughter. "HEY! I'm fucking talking to you! What door! What the fuck do you mean by game!? And who the fuck was that just now! Who was that girl just now!"

It finally seemed to pause and even had the audacity to give Brick an odd look.

"Giiiirl?" He cocked his head.

"Y-Yeah. There…" he looked around. The room was empty. "I heard… she told me you were a… what.. who?" He looked around. "She was here! I heard her!"

He shook his head, "You're simply _imagining_ things silly mortal…. This is going to be funner than I thooooought- heheehheheheheheeee I hope he lets us play with you a little longer you're _fuuuuun_."

He….?

"What the fuck is Him up to-!?"

_**Very clever Boy.** _

Brick stiffened. _That_ voice he recognized however.

"You…"

_**I'll admit a sense of astonishment- you somehow managed to pass a challenge… how very… peculiar.** _

"Challenge… the fuck do you mean… _challenge_." He hissed.

_**But I'm not yet convinced. I doubt I will be actually. But this should be amusing regardless- go ahead. Pick the right door. Continue on. Look for me.** _

He grit his teeth. "You best hope I _don't_ find you, you fucking asshole because when I _do!"_

_**Again… temper, temper. Best learn to curb it Boy… it could get you into trouble someday Brash. Reckless. Impulsive. Need I continue… yet still you're deemed a suitable candidate… somehow. I think not but prove me wrong if you dare.** _

"Candidate for _what!?_ The hell is going on here!? Who the fuck are you-!? What the hell is Him up to! God damn it answer me!"

_**Ignorant as well. Very well. As I said this should be amusing.** _

"I-Ignorant!? Why… why yooooou- that's it come out and face me like a-!" He froze.

What… the fuck!? Two doors suddenly seemed to meld from the wall. He blinked. How… but those weren't there…

_**Go ahead. Pick the right door.** _

He stared at them. They were identical.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" he muttered. "Okay… mystery voice… chick a little help would be nice! Hello- you there! Helloooo!"

… _**What do you mean… a girl spoke to you…**_

…fuck this.

Eenie. Meeey Miney Mo- find a faceless ghost like so- when Brick finds him which he will- Ghosty will go back to – _HELL_

Left it was.

He grabbed the door knob.

_**Answer me boy! Who spoke to you! WHO!** _

Ooh… didn't sound too happy – tch. Whatever. He ascended the stairs and slammed the door shut behind him.

Brick didn't know what was going on… but… he did know two things.

One. Faceless asshole was apparently somehow running the show here.

Two. Mike was alive and Brick had to find him.

Somehow.

-IV-

_Mike_

_-o-o-o-_

Okay… it was official. Mike was not a happy camper here. Oh no. He was actually extremely irritated he would be leaving a _scathing_ review on Carmie's Chewies corporate website in fact because this shit didn't fly. Was hiring architects with unhinged interests in the occult their normal thing or was this just a lucky break for them!?

He'd always hated the smell of the nasty things anyway- not that… Mike could technically eat em' or anything because whoever had come up with that oh so "delicious" peanut butter and caramel filling combination hadn't been thinking clearly what with a good chunk of the world's population being _allergic_ to the fucking things.

Mike included. He'd made sure to pack his epi-pen. At least he hadn't been _that_ stupid. He was still pretty fucking stupid… but at least he recognized the dangers of the evil peanut.

He buzzed his lips- fucking company could go down in a collapse of shitty candy and even shittier… old factories for all Mike cared! Hey maybe he'd buy out the place when he was twenty five, give all the employees generous pensions and then _baboom_ no more Carmies Chewies! Yeah… that'd show em'!

He snickered. Oh yeah. Good plan Believe- show those evil candy fuckers who's boss! Maybe that'd teach the fuckers to do background checks on their damn architects! Must not practice the occult! One would think they would have picked up on that in their resume.

Tch. Stupid… fucking…

He paused. Oh… _fuck no!_

Two doors. Two identical _door knockers_ oh… fuck no. No. he hated this movie! He hated this fucking- the fucking puppets freaked Maggie out to the point she'd practically made herself hoarse from barking at the wretched things! He didn't even know dogs _could_ get hoarse!

Fucking… _whhhhhy_!

He should have known- with such a fabulously dressed lobster of course all that had been missing was a glorious eighties mullet and glitter- so much _glitter!_

_I… hate this movie._

He swiped his face, " I never got that fucking scene- how the fuck did she know which door to choose- it never made any fucking sense- even Bloss said it!" He muttered before he looked at both identical doors. Any minute now… any minute…

_Silence._

His face twisted. "Okay- chop chop- I know how this goes! Go on- wake up and gimme your fucking riddle which makes no fucking sense. Go on!"

_Silence._

He inhaled sharply before he walked over to the knockers and knocked one. Than the other. Same. …Okay…. He tried knocking with his hands. Nothing. He tried kicking the door. Nothing. He flipped the ceiling off. Nothing.

"Aww...Fuck you Lobster Crab… whatever the fuck you are! Oh yeah your boa's mad ugly too! Yeah!"

He tapped his foot and his face twisted.

"I _know_ this movie… Tweety has made me watch it a _zillion_ times – Now come to life already and give me your asinine riddle!"

He tapped his foot more and slapped his brow before he took a deep breath.

_Okay… Believe. Focus- You must find the Red Rowdyruff and get the hell out of here. Also you are never following Jojo again- no- no you are not- Brick is a big boy he can handle it- Bloss will just have to deal with her boyfriend getting cuts and bruises occasionally- you can't protect him forever. Okay? Okay. Good pep talk Believe. Good pep talk… now…_

He cleared his throat somewhat and tapped on the door again. Perhaps it was a sensitive creature- maybe it didn't like getting yelled at. Okay, _no_ problem just…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Still nothing. Okay…

_Knockknockknock._

Nothing.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

… That's it. Fuck being nice.

_KICK. KICK. KICK._

" DAMN IT! OPEN UP! WAKE UP! DO SOMETHING! THE DOORS ARE FUCKING LOCKED! OPEN. UP!"

"Jeez… do you always yell at inanimate objects or is this a new development?"

He froze. His throat went dry almost in perfect sync with what felt like his heart literally skipping a beat.

It… It couldn't… be. Mike made himself turn around….

And then wished he hadn't.

"P…Patches?... But… h-how- How I didn't-!" His back hit the wall. The spectral jester floated idly in the air- his heavy lidded eyes centered straight on Mike like… like… but… _H-how!?_

"Heh. Long time no see kid." He waved cheekily.

"… I didn't summon you. I didn't conjure you up." He whispered. "How the fuck are you-… no. uh uh. I don't think so- you're gonna be of no help whatsoever- so… f…fuck off!" He snapped his fingers. The jester looked down amused. Mike blinked.

_Snap._ " I said scram! Beat it! Go!"

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

The Jester dug in his livery and pulled out an apple as he continued to float in the air despite Mike's orders to the contrary.

"So… we done or are you just gonna keep mimicking the Addams family?"

_Snap._

This… This was impossible. No. This… this _thing_ was a figment of Mike's… he _made it_ \- he had control over it!

"I said- Get. OUT! – Leave. Go the hell away! Leave me the fuck alone!" He continued snapping his fingers and the fucking clown just kept… chowing down on his apple.

"Jeez…. You actually think you got control over me kid?" It finished its apple and then smirked. "Man that's a scream- you haven't had control over me since you were a snot nosed little shit – nice try on making the commando bunny try to beat me up though- real nice. Maybe I should return the favor." That smirk became a toothy grin and Mike barely managed to dodge the punch- he hit the ground butt first but managed to roll out of the way of another kick.

He jumped up and held his fists up. His breath was shaky but… but no. No he had this!

" You ain't real- you're a figment of my imagination… come to life due to a paranormal ability!" He could almost hear Professor Utonium's voice as he said it. "I have control! Not you! I control the illusions not the other way around! Got that- ME! Now. _Go. AWAY!"_

One final snap of the fingers.

… And Patches was still there. No… no this couldn't be. H-How!

"Lemme guess- still buying that shit ole' Utonium spewed at ya right- about how the "illusions are yours- how _you_ control them- not the other way around? Oh- _puh-lease._ "

Mike couldn't help the instinctive flinch as he felt that…horrifying wind in his ear- like something was actually _breathing_ \- "You and I both _know_ … he was full of it- that deep down you ain't nothin' but a tickin' time bomb- go ahead and keep poppin' the pills and controlin' that there temper- but you and I both know… what you're reeeeallly capable of- or should I… remind ya?"

His hands moved of their own accord- his eyes widened wait- wait what was- he didn't -!

The walls were… ornate. An old fashioned wall paper lining them of floral and gilded attributes- the carpet was soft… plush… the four poster bed… everything… seemed so… _old_ – so… his eyes widened.

He… He recognized this room… but… no. No! Not this room! Not here! No! No! Stop! STOP!

Bookcases lined the shelves, and the little chair was occupied by a small boy- buried within one of the heavy texts- way too big for… little boy hands but the only toy box in the room… was locked tight. And he had… no other form of entertainment. No toys. No games. Nothing.

Save the clown doll- the jester wearing a familiar livery that was tucked in the crook of the boys arm. The boy's mouth moved wordlessly as he began using the dolls hand to follow along with the words.

"Aw… aint't this a trip down memory lane eh kid?"

"…Stop it." Mike whispered.

Patches frowned. "Hmm… you know I hate silent flicks- lets add some sound huh? Your head can handle it right? Those pills of yours- they're a magic fix it- let's find out." Patches snapped his own fingers and once again Mike's hands moved and the pressure in his head increased before he fell to his knees. Breathing hard.

"There we go. Much better." It patted Mike's shoulder. "Good job there kiddo- I knew you had it in ya. We got us a real flick now."

" _Whoa… lookie here Patches- that guy is as tall as Daddy and Pa' – and this here thing is even bigger- g-gir-aff-e? And it lives in Af-rica? Wonder where that is Patches? Whaddaya think?"_ He took the doll and pressed its face against the page. " _I think Pa' went to Afr…ica once… that there rug in his room came from there I think. Wonder if he saw a giraffe? Should we ask him?"_

Mike felt his throat swell and his mouth began to tremble.

"… _You're right. Pa'… doesn't like us to ask questions like that huh… maybe Mama would know."_

"Stop it. Just… Just stop- I don't wanna see it- I don't wanna-!" Stop it! Stop. Illusions… his… his control! HIS! MIKE'S!

It continued. The little boy with sandy hair and bright silver eyes closed the book with a sigh and hopped off the chair. He stopped in front of the bookcase but he seemed to hesitate, the only empty space was high on the shelf. Even standing on the chair wasn't going to get him up there.

As if on cue suddenly a door opened and a beautiful woman came gliding in. Hair artfully curled, priceless pearls lining her ears and throat… Mike could almost smell… the expensive perfume that followed her every move. The silent man that came strolling in after her, his own sandy hair and musky cologne… Mike could almost smell that too. The boy looked up and beamed and the angelic woman held open her arms.

Of course the little boy rushed right into them and he was scooped up into the warm embrace as the three of them walked over to the four poster bed. The man seemed hesitant. Slow steps. Rigid touches. Stiff and wooden.

" _Mama- has Pa ever seen a giraffe?"_

" _A giraffe? Well I don't know an an'- lets ask Daddy- Daddy has Pa ever seen a giraffe?"_ The man was startled.

" _Of course my father's seen a giraffe Jane- Why?"_

And "Jane" narrowed her eyes. " _Your son wants to know."_ The tone was hard. More stiffening. Mike felt his own shoulders tense.

" _Yes… Michael your grandfather's seen a giraffe."_ His mumble only seemed to piss Jane off more. The boy frowned and pressed the doll to him more. That finally seemed to get a reaction out of the man.

" _Jane!"_ The doll was swiped.

" _Patches!"_ He reached out for it. " _No! Gimme back Patches! Daddy gimme! Gimme!"_

" _WILLIAM!"_

" _Jane you know what my father has to say about letting him have-!"_

" _He's a little boy Will! Just give him back the doll- Edward doesn't have to know!"_

There was a hesitation.

" _William… please."_

" _Janey… what if… damn it Jane I don't want to be the bad guy here! But…you know the rules and… and if Michael ever…"_

" _He can't control it Will… he'll learn. He's only a little boy Billy… only a little boy… please just… give him the doll. He's locked in here all day- he hasn't even seen a giraffe and there's one in the city zoo for God's sake… Will… just give him the doll. Give your son his friend back"_

Mike's father locked eyes with him. He almost felt like he was the one in that bed. Before he looked down at the doll then back at Mike. His lip trembled.

But the door slamming back open interrupted them all.

"No…No. I don't wanna see this! Stop! Stop!"

"Aww really? But this is my favorite part." Patches snickered. Icy hands trailed Mike's shoulders. The little boy cowered back against the headboard. His mother shot up- teeth bared like any lioness.

But his father continued sitting. Eyes on the floor. Directly avoiding the iron gaze of the burly man storming towards them- eyes flashing- pinning themselves right on the cowering little boy in the bed.

He seized the doll from his father's limp grip with a snarl.

" _Damn it Jane I told you to keep these here things away from the boy!"_

His mother didn't look fazed, she only grit her teeth harder.

" _I'm not going to keep my little boy locked in here with no toys to play with! He's a LITTLE BOY!"_

" _HE'S AN ABOMINATION!"_

Mike's hairs raised and he squeezed his eyes shut. No. No, he wouldn't watch this! No! No!

" _He's your grandson! Your flesh and blood- and Will! Will talk to him! … What… What are you doing- no… no you stay away from him! Stay away from my baby ya hear! Stay away!"_

" _William. Take your wife."_

" _Janey…. Janey this is for the best…"_

Don't… don't look. No. No.

"Jeez… what a loser… I forgot all about how lame of a dad you got…"

"S-Shut up!"

" _NO! S-Stay away! I'm warnin' ya! I… I'm not lettin' you lock my Michael away!"_

" _William! I'm not dealin' with this bull crap! Control your wife!"_

" _Janey… Janey please. My father is right- we'll have other children Jane."_

" _NO! LET GO! LET GO OF ME YOU COWARD!"_

The slice in his chest was almost instant. He near choked. Patches clicked his tongue.

"What… an _asshole_."

The slap seemed to echo and just the sound… he opened his eyes- he didn't want to… but he was compelled to. His mother was crumpled on the ground- sobbing- clutching the doll. The little boy was in the old man's grip. His father was only standing there still looking at the floor- he didn't even bother helping up his so called wife.

" _MOMMY!"_

"Stop it Patches… just… just stop! Okay! I've seen enough! I've seen enough!"

"But we haven't gotten to the _good_ part yet- you're no fun. Lighten up man."

His mother jumped up at the sound- a deep roar in her wake before she tackled the man- and the tug of war began.

" _Let. Go. Of. My. BABY! You… You MONSTER!"_

" _Damn it Jane! Be reasonable! He's an abomination! An Abnormal! Will control your wife right now!"_

The man's head rose… he and Mike's mother's gazes met briefly… but slowly his gaze only hit the floor once more. Mike's teeth grit. Fucking… _coward!_

" _My son is NOT an abomination! Do you hear me! He is NOT AN ABOMINATION! NOW LET HIM GO! LET HIM GOOOOOOO!"_ She managed to yank the screaming boy from the man's grip and huddled him into her arms.

His grandfather's hand rose, "Now _you listen to me girl- I'm not about to let some little freak ruin everythin' my grandfather and his father fore' him built- not gonna let the Geraldson name collapse because of a blasphemous abnormal marring the family name you hear! Now be reasonable… your husband had it right… you'll have other children Jane… other "normal" children. You won't even remember this one after a while!"_

The petite woman's grip only tightened before she spit on the ground at the man's feet.

" _Go. To. Hell."_ Her snarl was as vicious as any wild lioness from the African plains. Maybe… in a way she was at that moment. Mike's mouth trembled- as once again Jane Geraldson went down- and Michael Geraldson went toppling with her. They clung to each other- as the brute advanced towards them. Another hit being reared up… while William Geraldson finally seemed to gain a voice again.

" _F-Father stop! Stop! You're going to-!"_

" _Stay outta this boy! I gave you a chance and you blew it as usual!"_ The man flinched back. " _And now I gotta be the one to lay down the law as always- so I'm only gonna tell you this one more time Jane- release. The. Boy."_

" _N-Never! Never ya hear! You ain't lockin' my baby away like you did-!"_

The boy was still hysterical- still crying and his eyes were getting wider and wider as his screams only grew louder. That big ugly hand rose again and Mike felt his teeth grit.

_Leave… my… mama… alone…_

His mouth trembled. The shaking began.

_No… No not again…_

The scene became one of chaos- the boy's eyes had gone completely white and grew more so the louder he screamed- and then he heard the laughter- Patches was practically howling- pointing and laughing as the brute and the coward both seemed to go three shades of white and immediately backed away from the screaming child… Jane only clutched him tighter.

Books went flying off the bookshelf- the locked toybox ended up aloft in the air before crashing to the ground- the forbidden toys and games crashing to the floor- and then hovering ominously around them- curtains blew in an unseen wind- despite the fact the cowardly man was holding onto a nearby chair that too soon went in the air taking him with it.

"Aw man! Look at em'! Look at em' we sure showed _them_ didn't we Mikey! Ha! Aw man did the asshole get what he deserved huh? Am I right Mikey?" Patches continued to laugh which suddenly ended as the voice became deeper… more sadistic. "Because they _did_ deserve it didn't they Mikey… they deserved _everything_."

Mike was only focused on the old fashioned lamp – with the dangerously obsolete light bulb that fell to the floor next to the curtains- he heard his grandfather bellow- and the crash of the bookshelf that was suddenly blocking the door of that high attic room- he could almost smell the smoke that was engulfing the place- he did hear his father's scream- the warning as the flames licked the wall up to the ceiling and the crash of the light fixture to the ground- his father's scream… was almost ear shattering as he covered his face from the sharp glass that rained down on him.

Jane scooped up her screaming son- before she kicked open the balcony door that had been forever locked- the windows that had been always closed tight suddenly shattered- but the glass didn't hit her- no… Mike…even in his worst… would never have let any harm come to his mother. Ever. However unconsciously… he had sent that glass spiraling the other way.

Mike watched the wallpaper peeling away, the rug growing charred, the form of his grandfather struggling to get the bookshelf away from the door- he didn't even bother to glance behind him- where his own son was frantically trying to dig out the glass that had embedded within his right eye- and in his impassive way was still trying to… bat out the flames.

His mother's name was called as she stood out on the balcony- and Mike saw his mother turn to look at his father.

They stared at each other. Husband and wife. Father and Son.

The pain was excruciating- his head was throbbing- and he felt those fucking unmanly tears stream down his own fucking cheeks. Not again… maybe… maybe this time it would be different. Y-Yeah! This time he'd-… he'd…: His father continued to stare- despite the agony he must have been in- being covered in glass… he just… stared.

His grandfather suddenly called out his father's name. No… ordered him was more like it. Always an order.

The line had been drawn.

Would it be his family. His wife and son.

Or would it be the money… that fucking… dirty… filthy… cold…hard… _cash_.

_Don't you dare turn around. Don't you fucking dare. I swear to God… you fucking… you fucking coward-!_

William Geraldson turned away.

The slice was real. Mike keeled over- the slice in his chest, his stomach- it almost took his breath away. The tears continued. The blurred sight of Jane Geraldson silently screaming then wrenching those priceless pearls off her ivory throat and throwing them into the flames was almost like static- the illusion was collapsing.

" _COWARD!"_

His mother's scream was joined with Mike's own as it echoed through the room- the flames grew worse… she'd had no choice.

They had jumped. They'd had no choice and his powers… so erratic and unstable had nonetheless both destroyed… and saved their lives. Michael had loved to watch his grandfather's horses from his window- watching them graze and play and their hay had soft and warm- scratchy but it had nonetheless saved their lives.

He remembered the flames- as that Geraldson "summer" estate had burned to the ground looking over his mother's shoulder as she ran despite her twisted ankle- His mother now forever walked with a limp on her left foot – Static images- flashes of color- and throughout it all… his mother's… voice.

_Its going to be okay baby… its going to be okay… mama's here baby…mama's here and she is never going to let anything happen to you… never-You hear?_

_Never._

The images finally melted away- and soon the dark dreary walls of this factory from hell had returned. Mike collapsed on the ground- breathing hard- his whole body was numb, shaking- he moaned in pain.

"Patches" only snickered and whistled lowly under his breath,

"Daaaaamn- I forgot how insane that whole shit show was man- you burned down a _whole_ house- not bad… not bad at all."

"Wasn't… wasn't… my fault." He whispered.

"Course it was- you wanted to make the big scary man go away so you made sure one of those flying books hit that there lamp. Well done Mikey… shame the old bastard managed to get out but at least he took that lame ass dad of yours with him. Remind me… is it the left or right eye that's fake now?"

He clenched his fists but he still couldn't move. His breathing was ragged and it was getting harder to keep consciousness.

"It was an _accident_!"

Another snort and suddenly he was held aloft and slammed against the wall.

"Oh come _on_ Mikey- the jig is up- you can't fool me anymore- you wanted to hurt them- the same way they were going to hurt you." His vision was blurred. "And you're going to do it again… it's only a matter of time… one false move… one bad call… and you'll lose control… and then who will stand by you then hmm?"

He sucked in a shaky breath, "No… I _won't!"_ He snarled and pushed the thing away. "Because I _am_ in control… me… not the other way around…"

Another harsh laugh. "Oh give me a _break_ Mikey- you don't really believe that. You don't _really_ think when the push comes to shove… that you'll have any control over it do you… after all… you and I know… when the time comes… none of those so called "friends" of yours will stand by you when the time comes… or they might… out of _fear._ "

His chest clenched. "T-That's not-!"

"Oh quit lying to yourself Mikey… you know deep down you're destined to be alone in the end… sooner or later… you will _always_ end up alone…well… maybe not _alone_ –alone. After all you'll always have…."

The creature was directly in his face. And those features had begun to distort- the nose became crooked, the hair fairer, the skin tanner… his eyes… became…silver. He had… He had become… he was-!?

" _Me"_ they spoke in sync. And the laughter grew more frenzied, deranged.

He found a doorknob. It actually turned.

"You…. You're not… real… you're not real! Damn it… just… just leave me alone! Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His foot slipped and down he went- Patches only kept laughing as Mike tumbled down the stairs within the door- before it finally slammed shut.

_-IV-_

_Blossom_

_-o-o-o-_

"Yes- Yes- uh huh- both of them yes- The S.H.L. has been alerted then? – And why not? – Do you wish to keep your job? – Then I would highly suggest you get to it. – I want a phone call confirmation in fifteen minutes understood- Then you can transfer that receptionist to me- Are we clear? You now have fourteen minutes."

Sarah Bellum set the phone down quietly before those big green eyes centered on Blossom standing in front of her. She seemed hesitant- her hand went up slightly towards her… but then lowered.

"You've alerted the league then." Blossom finally broke the silence and Miss Bellum seemed startled for a moment but once again that firm impassive look was across her features.

"Yes Blossom, the league has been alerted." She sighed, " I am aware Mr. Believe wishes for his abilities to be kept out of public eye and record Miss Utonium but the facts are clear- two paranormal minors- one a class six and the other a class seven have gone missing… and in these circumstances I'm afraid… personal wishes may have to be-."

"No… Miss Bellum I understand completely- Michael's powers are unstable… and Brick's… abilities are… would obviously be of… interest to…" The door closed quietly and she looked at the mayor's aide.

"Regardless Miss Utonium… I will do my best on a personal level to keep this out of the media's radar for as long as possible. After all… from what I understand Mr. Believe's mother… is more of the conclusion this isn't… a paranormal motive so much as-."

"His… family. Yes his paternal grandfather- yes I know." She whispered. Janey had been hysterical. An utter wreck- weeping and sobbing- her father had done his best but he was out of his element and so Mama Keane had been left to soothe the hysterical woman- convinced the boogieman of her nightmares- Edward Geraldson- had finally acted on his apparent threat to "bring the boy to heel".

Blossom had never met the odious man. But for someone to willingly keep company with a wretch like Reginald Morebucks… he was likely just as vile. No wonder Michael was utterly terrified of him despite all his feigned bravado and mockery.

But even if it was… a familial matter… where was Brick in all this?

"Blossom?" She looked up and the stately woman put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up in all this sweetheart? I know Mr. Believe and you are very close… and as for you and Mr. Jojo…" She trailed. Blossom's cheeks flared.

"I-I'm fine Miss Bellum. I understand where the priorities of the matter lay- my personal feelings don't-."

"Miss Utonium- feigning an indifference to this situation will not help it in any way- it's alright to-."

"Miss Bellum… I assure you… I'm fine. I just…" Where was Brick in all this?! Why was _he_ missing then?! It made no sense- two abductions… two disappearances- on separate… no.

They were together. Blossom was sure of it. She couldn't explain it- but it was a feeling she had… or maybe it was wishful thinking only- the idea of Brick being… injured and alone… or worse…put her stomach in knots- Same with Michael- but… somehow… knowing or at least "feigning" them being together in whatever mess… those two… reckless fools had gotten themselves in somehow… it calmed her.

Brick would take control of the situation if he hadn't already- Michael for all his bravado would nonetheless listen to him. They were a formidable combination… they'd get out of it.

They… They had to.

A glass of water was pressed into her hands- the glass shook- she hadn't even been aware her hands had been shaking. She let the older woman sit her into a nearby chair as she sipped at the glass. There was a knock on the door but Miss Bellum seemed to hesitate before opening it- giving Blossom a look over her shoulder.

She made herself begin chugging it at a normal pace- the door was opened.

"Blossom?" She whipped around, oh… oh God. Robin looked utterly terrible- distraught- destroyed. She flew from the chair practically and grabbed the brunette.

"Oh Robin…." She whispered and stroked the girl's hair. "Robin it's okay we're going to find them. We are."

"I…I know… I just…" She wiped her eyes- they were so raw and red lined that it was likely the poor girl didn't have any tears left. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am." She finally seemed to realize Miss Bellum was there. Her eyes widened, "I was …" Miss Bellum only shook her head.

"No need for apologies Miss Snyder: I promise you we are doing everything we can to bring Mr. Believe and Mr. Jojo home… now…" Her hand was firm on Blossom's shoulder, " Blossom, as soon as I hear from the league I'll inform you all but right now…" She grimaced as the phone began ringing again. "Something tells me the media has already begun circling…" She murmured. Another squeeze and Robin grimaced. Best get her out of here.

"Thank you Miss Bellum." Blossom whispered. "Robin…come on."

The brunette didn't say another word but clung to Blossom's arm as they walked back into the chaos that had become the Utonium household- Miss Bellum had commandeered the study after all for mission control and now the living room, dining room and kitchen was a mess of activity. Robin's eyes widened- two more people had joined the throng.

"M-Mommy!" She wailed and the petite brunette held her arms out- the man next to her did the same and Robin rushed into them. The Snyders had apparently left work. …Thank God. Her father had likely called them or Janey or maybe even Miss Bellum- she'd been on the phone all afternoon it seemed.

Leaving her best friend in the warmth of her parents' arms – Blossom now needed to focus on her other priorities here…

Her team.

Boomer was at the dining table- writing furiously- page after page- Bubbles rubbed his shoulders but she nonetheless sent her a wide eyed look and gestured her over with her head.

At her approach the blonde Rowdy's head flew up- and he slammed the pen down- his eyes were wild and crazed almost before he gathered all the papers and shoved them at Blossom- breathing hard.

"H-Here! This is… this is everything the police are gonna need right- s-see- everything I could think of- what he was wearing, what he was doing- what he had for dinner- e-everything you know."

The poor boy looked utterly… distraught. His hands were shaking as the Pink Puff carefully peeled the papers from his hands. It was precise, detailed and nothing had been left to chance- Boomer had even noted how many elastics had been around his brother's wrist. She bit her lip- and caught Bubbles' eye- her sister immediately wrapped her arms around the blue Jojo brother's shoulders.

She only bit her lip harder.

_My elder brother was preparing to go out for coffee with Blossom – He was nervous and wanted to make a good impression so I helped him out with his clothes myself. He was wearing a plain black tee shirt under a red and white checked over shirt he wore open- and he was wearing his best pair of jeans- the only ones that didn't have oil stains all over them- well actually these did too but as I said he was nervous so I didn't tell him the bottom of the left leg had a small stain on it and it was slightly torn at the edge. He was wearing black sneakers with a red stripe down the middle. He had two elastics on his wrist- as they tend to break sooner or later because Brick's hair is so thick. He had two this time because he wanted to make doubly sure he looked good for Blossom. He'd never admit it but we all know it so Butch told him to bring two and he listened to him for once. He had his glasses so he may or may not be wearing them- it depends on the light and time of day but it's pretty obvious that sooner rather than later Brick will likely need to wear them full time. He obviously has his hat on too._

She squeezed her eyes shut. The papers were silently removed

"W-Will that be enough you think?" Boomer asked hoarsely- his own eyes were red rimmed and raw. She nodded.

"Yes Boomer… this should be… plenty." She whispered. He nodded.

"G-Good… I mean I know they asked for a description but…" He cast a look at Bubbles, still rubbing his shoulders and nuzzling the top of his head, "They… they probably would have needed to know about his… routine and… everything that happened yesterday but…" Boomer shuffled through the papers again. "I-I know how the police work- they're looking for suspects I know so… so here!" He shoved another piece of paper. "These are all the jerks Brick has caught and arrested himself since… since we started the X Team!" Another paper. "And these are the names of the people that Brick could call enemies before the X' Team!" Another. "And this… this is all about Morebucks. Everything she's done. That I know about. Which isn't much. Cause Brick doesn't talk about it- but Butch and me… we… we can figure shit out- you know." He seemed to stiffen at the last paper. He gave Blossom a long look, "And this… this is everything I… I know about… Mojo." He whispered. "C-Cause if anyone… _anyone_ wanted to… to hurt… hurt…" His mouth trembled.

"Oh… Boomie." Bubbles knelt and cupped her boyfriend's face. "Honey…"

"…We have to find him." He whispered. "We… We have to- he's… he's all we got… he's all we g-g-got…" He broke down and he buried his head in his arms. Bubbles gasped and with one quick look Blossom backed away to give the Blues their privacy- those muffled sobs sending chills down her spine.

The Greens were next but their situation wasn't much better. Buttercup was continually snapping her fingers in the Green Rowdy's face but there was _no_ response whatsoever. Her eyes were wide. His expression was glazed- almost like he was in some sort of trance.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

"Butch- Butch _look at me_. Butch!"

No response.

"Butch- helllooooo- anyone in there? Yo- asswipe! Focus man! C'mon!" She grabbed his shoulders. Not even a grunt.

Her sister cast her an alarmed look.

"I can't get him to _talk._ " She hissed. "In less _bad_ circumstances I'd be rejoicing but right now I'm fucking freaked- Butch. Wake. Up!" Nothing. "Okay… no choice." She stood up and unzipped her hoodie. " Whoo boy it's hot in here huh- all these people- I think I'm going to take my hoodie off- ooh look Butch- _tank top_ – look at the tiny straps- see- see-… see?" She tweaked the black spaghetti strap one more time but once again. No reaction whatsoever.

Even Blossom's eyes widened.

"What… what the fuck." Buttercup whispered "I've tried everything! He won't… he- what's wrong with him!? Is he _dead!?"_

Butch however suddenly reared up- eyes blazing- teeth grit.

"Like hell he is! ! Nuh uh! Not my Big Bro! Nothin' can beat him! Nothin'! You hear! Brick ain't dead!" He bellowed. "My brother… my big brother can fight and' beat an anythin'! – he _is_ the Rowdy Boss! Ya hear! You ain't just gonna write him off like some kind of- some kind of…-." A pillow went flying and barely missed knocking a picture down. " MY BROTHER IS NOT DEAD!" Another blunt object. " He's the boss!" Another. "No… no one can beat him! NO ONE!"

"Butch calm down!" Blossom yelped- Buttercup however jumped on the raging Green Rowdy, grabbed his shirt and dragged him outside into the backyard before slamming the door behind them. The ensuing carnage and screaming match was near instant.

She took a short breath and held her brow.

Dear God without their third brother the Jojo brothers had completely fallen apart.

**-o-o-o-**

The loud sobbing had been replaced by quiet weeping- her father awkwardly patted the woman's hand on one side while Ms. Keane wiped Janey's eyes with another.

"M-My baby… My baby… my Mikey… what has that brute gone and done with my b-baby…."

"Janey… we'll find him. But you must stay calm. You have to stay calm Janey." Her father murmured.

"And now he's gone and taken poor Brick too- oh God what's he doin' with em' – with em' both."

"Janey, we don't know if your former father in law is responsible Janey-."

"Like hell he ain't!" She snarled. " Who else would want my Mikey! _WHO!?"_

The Professor went silent and Ms. Keane closed her eyes somewhat. They knew the answer as much as Blossom did. As anyone else in this room did. But like hell would they say it out loud.

_Anyone who wanted a living weapon._

With Michael's psychic abilities… or Brick's X' …

She squeezed her eyes shut herself.

"And he sent his good friend Reginald Morebucks to look at the situation too I bet- spyin' on us- always trying to get that fat nose of his up in our business! I knew he was up to no good what with what he did to pool lil' Blossom and all for that spoiled rotten brat of a daughter of his!" Her eyes widened and hysteria was creeping back into her voice- the Professor and Ms. Keane exchanged quick looks before her father – who was very much out of his element for however much effort he put into it… calming hysterical women was not Professor Utonium's strongest suit…- Her father immediately stood- made an excuse about making some tea and hurried into the kitchen to make said tea. Janey's eyes were wild and her hands were shaking.

"Jane- Jane listen to me- I understand you're upset- I know _why_ you're upset but you know the authorities have already looked into the Morebucks whereabouts in the last twenty four hours- they're not even in the state."

She shook her head, " N-No. No that's what they want you to think Sandi! That's what they _want_ you to think- No see you don't know these people like I do! They think they're untouchable Sandi- _untouchable!_ And… And oh God.. Brick… poor Brick! That crazy… crazy girl is obsessed with him! Obsessed! Oh… Oh god!" The crying began again. "I know Morebucks has something to do with this- I know he does! I just know it Sandi!"

"But the police…"

"Sandi… you don't think they'd actually do their own _dirty_ work do you… oh God…Sandi you know it's true… you know it!"

Blossom froze. Sandi only continued patting the distraught woman's hand. She gulped. She… she should go over and help… her sisters were occupied- the Jojo brothers while not… now being completely incapacitated in some shape or another were still in need of attention and Blossom… Blossom could soothe Janey's fears… so…

_Click. Clack. Click._

She immediately made way for the statuesque woman- Mama Keane's eyes had gone wide but wordlessly she stood up and walked over to Blossom- and Miss Bellum took her place next to the sobbing baker.

"Ms. Believe?" She sniffed loudly and looked up.

"O-oh! Um… You're uh-."

"Sarah. Sarah Bellum- I represent the Mayor's office and Townsville's government in general."

"Y-yes… I know who you are… "Another loud sniff and she hurriedly dabbed her eyes, "H-Have you found anything! Is there-!"

"Ms. Believe-."

"Please… call me Janey- Ms. Believe makes me look for my mother." She blew her nose loudly on the handkerchief Miss Bellum handed to her.

"Very well, Janey- I understand your fears I do but let me assure you- personally _assure_ you- I have conducted a _thorough_ investigation- _myself_ upon the whereabouts of the Morebucks and their associates… you have my word… they had nothing to do with this."

"But- that girl is utterly _obsessed_ with Brick! Who knows what she'd do to get her claws in im'!" Miss Bellum put a hand on Janey's who froze in mid word.

"I understand Jane, and off the record… she was the first thing I myself thought of which is why I prioritized looking into her whereabouts –not just her father – exclusively however we can find no concrete evidence of their involvement. If that changes however I assure you… retribution will be _swift_ and you will be the first to know- you have my word- we _are_ going to bring your son and Brick home."

The baker was silent, but finally she nodded. Though the tears continued to flow silently- and Miss Bellum continued patting her hand.

Blossom's grip on her arms was getting tighter and tighter. But she knew… she knew she had to stay calm… true it had been…hours now… hours since… since anyone had seen them but… if she didn't keep calm then… then the team would fall apart- the brothers were already barely hanging on- Butch and Buttercup had returned to the house both looking worse for wear but at least Butch was talking again- Bubbles had managed to get Boomer to cease in his constant cataloguing and eat something.

They were already down one Rowdyruff Boy… they couldn't be down… a-another.

She squeezed her eyes shut more- in. out. Breath. Just… breathe.

At least… Blossom would admit… that was _one_ fear out of her mind. Perhaps her initial terrible reaction had stemmed from… that mental thought that the wretched girl had finally _snapped_ and decided to take matters into her own wretched hands.

But… with one potential door closed… the question still nevertheless remained. Where… where _was_ he? Where on earth could… and Michael… what on earth had… she shook her head quickly.

_Calm. Focus. Remain in control._

They all sat around the dining table- and while her sisters looked up both of the brothers only continued silently stirring their mugs- because of course Bubbles had added "Rowdy" cups to their cupboard. The pink mug already steaming was set quietly in front of her. They all looked at each other in silence.

"… So?" Buttercup broke it first. Butch looked askance at her-

"What do we do Red? What's our next move!? Do we storm Whorebucks manor! Break into the fucking observatory!?" He pounded the table.

"Miss Bellum said it wasn't them… they're in like… Aspen or something for the week." Bubbles murmured. "They left I guess late last night- there's security footage in the airport."

"If Morebucks didn't do it then who did?" Boomer murmured and his head went in his hand. "Fuck man… what do we _do_?"

They all looked at her- she stiffened somewhat.

_You are a Red. You're the Commander and Leader and just because your co-leader isn't here…_

She cleared her throat, "Miss Bellum has alerted the SHL- all we can do is wait-." The protest was instant but her hand went up. "Boys… I understand- believe me I understand… but this is out of our hands- a paranormal minor has… gone missing." She emphasized the single in minor- she didn't know how much Bubbles had told Boomer… but she knew for a fact Butch as of now still knew nothing. So for now… Blossom would also say nothing concerning Michael's… paranormal status- it wasn't her place to tell yet.

After all... If this went on for much longer… soon it would become common knowledge anyway.

"So we have to wait for some fucking suit from the league to come here and tell us what to do?" Buttercup muttered. "Fabulous…"

"How long is that gonna take?!" Boomer yelped. Bubbles winced and wrung her hands. He didn't seem to like that- his face crumbled and down on the table again it went. Butch sneered and leaned backwards on his chair- muttering obscenities under his breath.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

The whole room seemed to stiffen. Buttercup blinked. Bubbles' mouth dropped as Blossom stood slowly.

"It couldn't be the league already." She whispered. She caught Miss Bellum's eye who minutely shook her head.

_KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK_

Her father hurried over before straightening his tie somewhat and opening the door. Though he soon looked just as confused as the rest of the room.

James Walter stood awkwardly in the door frame- soaked from the rain and he kept wiping his hands on his jeans before sticking one of them out- albeit it awkwardly.

"James Walter- I take it you're Professor John Utonium- Well of course you are- this is your house after all- but um yes it's an honor to meet you sir really- everyone's heard of your scientific breakthroughs."

Her father still looked confused but he shook the hand regardless.

"Err yes- thank you but who are-?"

"James?" Ms. Keane went to stand by the Professor's side, "Oh my God James you're soaked! John this is Mr. Walter- Brick's shop teacher-." She waved the man in quickly. The boys jumped up.

"Whoa it is the big W!"

"Have you heard from Big Bro Mr. Walter!?"

The man looked distraught as he shook his head. "So… it is true." He murmured. "Shit… I'm sorry Sandi- I am but I saw Janey's place was completely closed off heading to work this morning but then I saw Brick's car in their parking lot so I called but… no answer." He mumbled. "He'd never leave that car in the rain…" Another mumble. "And then the boys came running into my shop looking for him..before I heard on the radio an amber alert was issued and…" He folded his arms. "It's Brick isn't it?"

There was an awkward silence but then Ms. Keane nodded.

"Yes… but how did you-?"

"God damn it Jojo!" He bellowed and everyone jumped. "Sorry Ms. Keane I just… I told the boy to-…" He grit his teeth. "I told him last night damn it!"

"What!?" Miss Bellum was the one to yell this time. Mr. Walter's face fell.

"Brick showed up at my garage last night- I was working late I don't think he expected to see me- I asked him what was wrong because he was white as a damn sheet and he mumbled some excuse and before I could stop him he'd grabbed something from his workshop and zipped out of there." He shook his head. "I knew it. I knew something was wrong- he didn't even lock the place back up…"

The Jojo Brothers both looked at the man and then at each other. "W-When was this!?" Boomer almost was shaking. "Brick didn't leave his room-… I know he didn't – we would have… but..."

"Doesn't Cap Boy… have that fire escape Boom? His own personal little balcony…?"

"… Shit…" He whispered and sunk back into his chair. " _Shit!"_

"What the hell did he grab Mr. W?!" Butch demanded. "Papers, tools- hell did he grab one of his weird inventions or whatever?!"

The man shook his head, "No… and that was what was weird… he grabbed… I dunno they almost looked like gloves but there was metal all over em' – made hell of a racket."

Bubbles stiffened immediately. "Gloves? What kind of gloves- were they like about this long?" She gestured towards her elbow.

Blossom sucked in a harsh breath when the man nodded again, "His _gauntlets!?_ "

He hated them. He said they slowed him down- took too long to put on- made too much noise and were a nuisance. He'd only put them on when she demanded it- full uniform- they offered him extra protection and Blossom had only seen him wear them _once_ \- and that was again… under… pro…test.

…Why had Brick grabbed his gauntlets?

Her stomach began to churn… more and more.

" _We're going to stop this Pinky… I promise."_

… He wouldn't.

No… Oh dear God… N-No! He wouldn't! He _wouldn't!_

"Brick… grabbed a piece of his X' uniform?" Miss Bellum questioned quietly. Mr. Walter flinched but then nodded.

"If that's what those gloves were… then yeah." He rubbed his brow, "He… I told you he was… off. Distracted- mumbling to himself- almost jumped a foot when he saw me lemme tell you. I knew something had to be wrong… God _damn it_ "

"And… did Brick mention anything to you about where he was going or what he was doing Mr. Walter? Anything? Did he say he was meeting with Mr. Believe for example?" Butch stiffened at that and Boomer seemed to kick him under the table rather hard. Mr. Walter however only shook his head.

"No. Nothing- but Mike's missing too then- That doesn't surprise me… two peas in a pod those two. If one is up to something you can bet the other won't be too far behind…" He groaned.

Blossom flinched. The growling ensued again and so did another kick. This time from Buttercup's direction as well.

"Mr. Walter… do you… happen to remember what Brick… may have been wearing?" Blossom finally murmured.

The man froze and then he stuck his hands in his pockets, "… I'm pretty sure it was his uniform… Miss Utonium. I was under the impression… he was going off on patrol… if I had known I would have come to you all sooner but I didn't realize-until his brothers came in and then I just remembered and- aw hell fuck! Fuck! What did that boy do _now!_?!" He groaned and his face went in his hand.

"It's alright James… we've yet to alert the media per se- the amber alert was issued as protocol but… its up to the League whether it will be… magnified to a… Paranormal… alert." Ms. Keane murmured. "You didn't know James, don't beat yourself up- we all know Mr. Jojo… is one of your favorite students. We know this. James please sit down."

He only hung his head, "Stupid kid is going to get so much body work to do his head is gonna spin." He muttered before he plopped on the nearby love seat. Head in his hands.

"Big Bro… was wearing his uniform?" Boomer whispered.

"Why was Boss…?" Butch sputtered. "That don't make any sense- if he was going on patrol he would have… told one of us- hell we would've gone with him!"

"I didn't hear about any Rowdy beat downs last night." Buttercup folded her arms, and stuck a piece of gum in her mouth, "And that still doesn't explain Believe. Like at all."

"Maybe… Brick saw something… happen to Mike on patrol…?" Bubbles quipped. "But… He would have called for backup if something happened though… right?"

"Or maybe it was the other way around…" Buttercup muttered.

_We're going to stop this Pinky… I promise._

_I promise._

_I promise._

She sucked in a breath.

_Proof Brick… we need…_

"Proof…." She whispered.

"Proof? What about proof- Blossy!? Blossy! –What- where are you-!?"

"Red! The hell! Where the hell do you think you're-!?" Butch sputtered. Boomer and Buttercup only cried out but Blossom's feet had nonetheless left the ground- zipped past all the flabbergasted adults in the room and out the door.

The rain was near blinding but she didn't care- oh…Oh God he wouldn't! They wouldn't! How would Michael have even-!?

… Unless he'd _followed_ him. Unless… Oh _GOD!_

He would. He would have followed him. He had been demanding answers- his protective streak and such and while Blossom understood it… annoying as it could be sometimes it still meant…

Robin was right… these two were truly the _worst_ greatest combination this city had ever… had ever-!

_Please let me be wrong._

She blinked back the rain.

_Please… Please I want to be wrong!_

The fence was huge and…. she blinked – oh dear God no. The sign- that leering grin and such… was completely vandalized in an immature fashion but… but she recognized that red pen. And those blocky letters- under the words- _Future Home of Morebucks Towers-_ with the sarcastic writing in red under it- _Not in my city asshole!_

"Brick…" She whispered before she finally touched down. The doors which should have been locked tight were slightly ajar and the remains of the lock lay on the ground along with the chains- the pin had been removed neatly from the lock- the chains were snapped cleanly.

There was no sign of external pressure- these chains had come undone… seemingly by themselves.

She bit her lip. "Michael." Another whisper.

It was true… they had-.

The back of her eyes burned and her hands began to shake-

_One step, two step, three step- four._

_Wait until you don't see the door._

"Blossom! Blossom wait up!"

She whipped around and the two blue streaks dissipated next to her – the blonde Rowdy's eyes focused on the sign and his eyes widened.

"Shit!" He hissed. Bubbles' hands went to her mouth.

"Oh… Oh no… oh my God- he- he wouldn't go in-!" She huddled against Boomer who grabbed her in a bear hug… though to be brutally honest he seemed almost faint himself- his face had gone waxen.

"The hell is going on here!?" Buttercup snapped but she gasped and practically crashed down to the ground herself, "Fuck- no… n-n-no he wouldn't be that stupid! There's no way he'd fucking-!?" Her voice went higher and when she saw the broken lock in Blossom's hands she took a quick step backwards. "…Oh fuck." She whispered.

Boomer took the lock silently, "Clean in two. This is from Mike isn't it?"

She was startled but the Blue Rowdy's look was hard. Slowly… she nodded.

"Yes… he told you?" She murmured. He shook his head.

"Not directly… but its pretty easy to figure out if you… look between the lines you know." Blossom nodded.

"The fuck is this!? The fuck!? What the fuck Boss you haven't tagged in years!?... Not that that isn't fucking hilarious but seriously- the hell is this shit!?" Butch finally seemed to join them- it seems he was the slowest in flying speed after all. "Goin' taggin' without the Butch why I never- and he took _Believe_ instead!? Nah- no way the fucker must have followed him… but how'd he get over that fence…?"

"… In theory at least its easy to figure out." Boomer muttered and Buttercup slapped her brow- but waved him over regardless.

"Over here asswipe!"

"Bubbles- really there's no need-." She shook her blonde sister off irritably- Blossom was by no means… going to flip out or anything as obviously her sister seemed to think she would do. There was… no time for such nonsense. She took a deep breath.

Even in the day… the place looked… ominous. Even through the crack from the slightly open door…it was nothing but a sea of black in there. She swallowed hard.

_Five step, six step, seven step, Eight._

_Better stop before it's too late._

"So… this is it huh?" Butch looked up at the building by her side. Blossom frowned but the green Rowdy's face was surprisingly serious. She nodded.

"Yes." His scowl deepened and he clenched his fist.

"And… you think my brother and the dumb ass went in there."

_Nine step, ten step, eleven:_

_Better hope the clock's not past seven._

"If Cap Boy went and grabbed his _full_ uniform gauntlets and all… he was obviously up to something."

"And you saw how upset he was last night Butch… he'd want…"

_Cause Twelve steps go down but if there's a Thirteen_

_Then never again… will you ever be seen._

"The truth. Yeah don't I fucking know it." The Green Rowdy's expression grew more serious and he seemed to nod at Boomer who released Bubbles and walked over to his side.

It was the most… serious Blossom had ever seen the ink haired Jojo brother to be honest. Even Buttercup's eyebrow rose somewhat at the stern expression. The two brothers looked at each once again and nodded in sync.

"Right. Girls- don't take this the wrong way but-." Boomer began.

"Go home." Butch finished. "Now." He cracked his knuckles. "Call the authorities- call the damn league and get them over here but right now…"

Boomer's own knuckles cracked, "This is Rowdy business starting now."

Her sisters' jaws had dropped and Blossom's fists clenched.

" I think not-."

"Oh no way!"

"Fuck no! I don't think so!"

The two however seemed to think otherwise.

"Anything that has to do with the Lobster is _Rowdy_ business Butters- _Rowdy_ business only. You three did your thing- but we're going to finish it- its _our_ job to finish it."

"Girls, go and get help- Brick and Mike are probably hurt – we'll get them out-."

"Uh uh! No! No! No! I do not think so! We are _not_ letting you two go in there by yourselves! Like no way! No! Boomie absolutely not!" Bubbles stamped her foot. " We are a _team!"_

"Asswipe you got a lot of nerve tryin' to order _me_ around- Bubs and I are going with you! End of fucking discussion!"

"Excuse me- I think you mean _we're_ going with them!" Blossom snapped but… the two of them hesitated… oh no. ooooh no. no no- not this time! She grit her teeth. " I am _not_ staying behind like some kind of-!"

"You are _not_ going in there Leader Girl!" Buttercup snarled.

"Uh yeah- _NO!_ You're staying out here where that creepy crab can't get you-!" Bubbles nodded determinedly.

"Bubbles… Buttercup I am a _Powerpuff Girl_ – I will do my duty-!"

"Not here you ain't!"

"Uh uh- _Nope!"_

They turned from her and looked at the brothers who still looked grim. Boomer sighed,

"Bubbles… honey… I know why you want to… but trust me on this sweetie." She stiffened when his hands went on her shoulders, "My Lady listen to me…. This thing… isn't… you never should have had to deal with it in the first place… I'm sorry I wasn't there when…" His voice trailed. "But we're making up for it now."

"Boomer…" She murmured. "You weren't-!"

"Butterbabe- this ain't up for discussion anymore alright- let the Rowdyruff Boys do our thing and do some lobster huntin' – we should have ended it years ago- but we didn't and look what happened- Red, Boss would never forgive Boom or me if anything happened to you three because of the lobster in general but if anything happened to _you_ on our watch" He shuddered. Boomer nodded grimly,

"We may as well dig our own graves." He said quietly.

Blossom's face heated up- she couldn't help it.

Butch looked at those looming doors over his shoulder.

"Boom. Let's go. Girls just go get who you need to get… ambulance too most likely… this won't take long."

Boomer pressed a kiss on Bubbles' brow before he silently followed his elder brother through those huge doors- the sound of them slamming shut seemed to echo through the air.

Her sisters were silent. Bubbles' lip was trembling but Buttercup only scowled and folded her arms.

"I'm only waiting… l-like ten minutes and then I'm going in there!" Bubbles wrung her hands.

"Ten? More like _five._ " Buttercup snapped before she ripped another piece of gum out and shoved it in her mouth.

Blossom… only stayed silent.

The minutes dragged on- save for the rain… the only sound was that damned chewing and _popping_.

The doors remained shut.

"Fuck it! Fuck this- Bubs!"

Bubbles jumped up from the ground where she'd been sitting and nodded, "Right behind you BC!" She balled her little fists, "I'm not afraid of some creepy crab!" She stormed over to the door, "Especially if now he's gone and hurt my Boomie! Blossy stay here!"

Blossom's protests were obviously ignored- and Buttercup pointedly shoved past her- with one last "warning" look in her green eyes.

Once again the door shut.

She bit her lip.

Well this wasn't going to be tolerated- oh no. She was the commander and leader- she was the eldest here for goodness's sake! Oh no- she was not going to let her sisters… her little sisters… go in… there alone!

Oh no! absolutely not- the idea was not to be borne!

They were tall… tall and looked to be of solid metal… the usual when it came to manufacturing facilities…and… to be honest this place wasn't that scary anyway! Ha! Of course not- as if Blossom would… believe in such… nonsense. She had a duty to her team… her sisters- her friends and…

_We're going to stop this Pinky… I promise._

Her eyes narrowed, her fists balled and she grit her teeth.

It had taken… so much from her. But…

_Aw c'mon Sis- c'mon tell your favorite brother eh- eh- how'd it go- I heard allllllll about it from Robin- c'mon you can't hide shit from meeeee- sooner or later you know I allllways find out hehehehe._

She could almost see it- see two deluded idiots—dumb and dumber striding in all big and bad and macho- going off to chase away the big mean demonic crustacean- but as always the two had only ended up in some kind of trouble.

And … it would be up to the… Pink Powerpuff Girl… to get them out of it.

_You don't scare me._

She walked towards the door.

_I am a Powerpuff Girl._

Her hand irritably began to shake almost as soon as she touched the cool metal. She squeezed her eyes shut. One… two… three…

_Creeeeak_

She gulped and while her feet felt like lead… she stepped inside.

**-o-o-o-**

The first thing that struck her was the same… musty… yet sweet smell that pervaded the place- despite the fact it was… and had been abandoned for decades… the smell of chocolate and caramel mixed with peanuts… still pervaded.

… Michael was allergic to peanuts… for the love of God she hoped he had his epi-pen with him.

She paused. Was she _really_ fretting about _peanuts_ in _here!?_ She shook her head with a sigh- those were the _least_ of her idiot "brother's" worries right now… what the hell was Brick thinking!? Letting Michael come in here- why hadn't he alerted his…

… Never mind.

What was she even thinking- of course Brick hadn't _let_ the fool in here- the moron had more than likely _followed_ him. Which was also Blossom's fault- if she had simply managed to _control_ herself and keep her fucking panic down until _after_ she got home and _not_ in front of not only her likely mortified… date… but also the Believes as a unit! Janey had looked near hysterical herself at seeing Blossom in such a state but Michael had been in a complete panic.

She never should have left Brick alone with him- they were a _terrible_ combination- both reckless and equally brash- and oh God… Michael's protective streak mixed with Brick's which was equal if not _worse…_

… This was ultimately her fault.

Thus… it was her _duty_ to fix it. Fear… Fear wasn't an option. She was a Powerpuff Girl.

She was… a hero.

In theory… at least.

There was no sign of the brothers or of her sisters- they'd likely gone in further by now- which meant she had to do so also. Her phone's battery was charged at least so… yes. There we go.

The flashlight app was faint… but effective. At least she could see… see where she was going.

Her legs grew heavier as her breathing quickened. She grit her teeth more and more.

No… not _now!_

"F-Fighting… crime…" She sang quietly. Music… music would… it would do the trick. Calm her nerves. "T-Trying to save… the world."

The door was stuck- she frowned and kicked it. It flew open with a bang. This room was also empty- remnants of what looked like industrial equipment lined the walls but…

"And we come just… in time." Her voice shook but she clenched her fists. And took a deep breath. In. Out.

_In… out… in… out._

"The...Powerpuff…Girls." She whispered.

Her flashlight caught something- she blinked- a glint? A glint of what? It was just… in the middle of the floor. Her frown deepened- what was…

Wait… Wait a minute was that a-!?

It was! She practically fell to her knees and picked up the camera gingerly. It looked cracked- she flinched. But nonetheless… it was still working. Michael's cheeky grin was plastered on the screen.

_["And today on Townsville Paranormal – we come to you live from the deep depths of the infamous Carmie's Chewies Manufacturing and I'm your favorite host- Michael Ethan Believe and today we have a special guest- Mr. Brick Anthony Jojo- and tonight we are here to find evidence of nefarious doings-."_ He wiggled his fingers. " _Ooh scaaaary- Hey Jojo why not wave to the audience eh?" ]_

Brick looked unamused as he flipped the camera off- in full X' gear and she grit her teeth. Oh…oh she was going to kill him. She was going to both kill him and kiss him senseless when she ever found him! He seemed to pause in the frame and then turned around- waving Michael over.

The video was corrupted… likely from when it had been dropped. It skipped around- random shots- a pan of windows- feet- Brick glaring directly into the camera before it was wrenched from Michael's hands- what sounded like snippets of an argument- a close up of a fist in a wall… Brick smirking… a door… black. The rest of the video was gone… sounds- footsteps…

" _PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

She almost dropped the camera and whipped around. She looked frantically around her- "Brick!?" She called quietly. Her voice wasn't going to cooperate any more than that- tight and growing tighter as it was. …?" Her grip tightened and she stood up shakily, clutching the camera to her chest. "Ruff… answer me… please! A-Are you here!?"

It was so… quiet in here. One couldn't even hear the rain except in a muffled sort of… drum – an inner room for sure. But… she'd found… unmistakable proof… that they were here. Somewhere.

But… where were they then? This…this wretched place wasn't… wasn't _that_ big.

"Brick!" She called a little louder. "Michael! Either of you! Can either of you hear me!?"

" _BLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

Silence. She looked around frantically.

"BRICK! MIKE! ONE OF YOU JUST-!"

_Silence._

She bit her lip and clutched the camera harder.

…The… The Team. She had to… to bring this to the team… yes… this was proof positive they were…here somewhere. This was… no longer a matter for the Police department.

This… This was… X' business.

Yes… she had to- just… just – go through now and find the team and-.

_SLAM._

She froze. What… the door… she didn't feel a wind… what on earth…

_Step. Step. Step._

She whipped around.

"Ruff…?" She whispered. "Michael… is that… is that you?"

Silence.

_Step. Step. Step._

There was a chill in the air- she felt the hair on her neck stand up- and it seemed to be almost drawing closer to her. But… there were no windows in here- and the door… her eyes widened.

The… The door!?

W-What!? Where did- where was-!?

Something moved in the corner of her eye. She whipped around.

"…Brick!" She breathed. The tears began almost instantly, "R-Ruff!" She didn't care how ludicrous she must have looked- she ran towards him. But instead of holding his arms out to swoop her in them like in any schoolgirl worthy foolish little fantasy- or even just turning around with a raised eyebrow and waving he simply stood there.

She paused.

He wasn't even acknowledging her.

"…Brick?" She murmured. He was looking around rather… irritated. She moved to be in front of him- she gasped- he looked… he looked _terrible!_ Cuts, bruises, his uniform was torn everywhere and where was his hat!?

His eyes widened and his mouth moved.

But there was no sound- even as he dropped his make-shift weapon to the ground.

She couldn't even hear his footsteps as he _did_ go rushing towards her-.

Only to go… right through her.

"Brick!" She dropped the camera– why couldn't she- "Brick can you hear me!? Brick! Nod if you can hear me!"

He did so hastily. His hand went out slightly, and his mouth moved again. She swallowed hard and shook her head. His face fell. They stared at each other… so close… but so…far. He began speaking again… but all there was silence. His face twisted and he opened his mouth wider and longer.

A yell. A bellow of outrage. She wanted to join him. Every single cut and bruise… put a slice through her- she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. He could hear her… so… so she would have to… have to apologize. She owed him that… at least.

"Ruff… I'm so…" Her voice died as his thumb trailed over her cheek and "rubbed" away the tear that had nonetheless begun to fall down despite her best efforts- she felt nothing of course- it was like… he was there… in that very room but… _wasn't_ at the same time. He looked solid… but he wasn't. When she "grasped" his hand… all she felt was air.

She bit her lip harder… this… this was almost worse. Worse than…. Than not knowing where-. He shook his head slowly- and pointed to her with another shake of the head but this time pointed to his eyes-.

_No crying allowed._

She hugged her arms. His frown deepened and another shake of the head- a wagging of the finger before he pointed to himself and seemed to put on an arrogant air with a smirk.

_I can handle this. I'm the best remember._

Her mouth curled somewhat and she hugged her arms tighter. "I know you…can take of yourself… just…"

He gestured towards his torn up uniform with another smirk. She shook her head.

"You put on your uniform for once… yes. I'm very glad for this but…" Those injuries… her face fell. "Where… are you Brick?" She whispered.

He looked… confused but her Ruff gestured towards the room itself with a shrug in his wake.

"You're… here?"

Nod.

"But you're… not…"

Nod.

"… You can hear me… but I can't hear you."

Nod.

"… Then… I should say… I'm…sorry Brick." His eyes widened somewhat before he shook his head again- this time almost angrily. His mouth opened – but his eyes narrowed and he threw his arms in the air- before he seemed to… yell at the ceiling? She felt nothing- even when he "grabbed" her shoulders and shook his head again- she couldn't even feel his brow up against hers.

Another firm shake of the head and what seemed to be a warning look before he "sighed" and his shoulders slumped.

Two fingers went up.

_My brothers?_

"Worried sick." She murmured.

A wince. A nod. He pointed to her and then another two fingers.

_Your sisters?_

"Worried."

Another nod. Resigned. He folded his arms and seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. His finger went up again and he was spelling something in the air…

M…I…

"We haven't found any trace of Michael…" That wince was more of a grimace. "He's not with…?"

Slowly he shook his head, the finger spelling began again.

S…E…P…E…

"You were separated?"

A quick nod.

L...O…O...K…I…N…G…

She nodded, "U-Understood… Brick… what happened to you- what… what happened!?"

His eyes suddenly widened and he whipped around- was something behind him!? Her!? He was shaking his head quickly, yelling. Screaming even.

That chill… it was… worse than… before.

"Brick…?" The cloud of air wafted from her mouth- she rubbed her arms, it was… it was freezing… and… he looked angry. Furious. He was shaking his head- screaming- pointing – bellowing now. She sucked in a breath- he looked… _frightened._

"Brick… Oh… Oh my God- we're… we're going to get you out of this! I promise- do you hear me- we're going to get you… you out of this…I…I promise!"

He was still shaking his head and yelling- that chill was growing worse. But suddenly he seemed to lunge forward holding a – _pipe!? –_ And she almost fell backwards avoiding the attack (?!)

"B-BRICK!?" He was… struggling with something… _fighting_ with something- she saw his hands move in punches- blocks- his legs shot out in kicks- he meant business and he was arguing… with something? She looked around- nothing- the room was empty- even though there… the door seemed to have… the room was _empty!?_ Who was he fighting- where was he?!

"BRICK!? BRICK WHAT'S-! WHAT'S-!" Her owns fists balled and she braced herself- looking for the unknown assailant. "SHOW YOURSELF! LEAVE MY RUFF ALONE! LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!"

Brick paused then- oh God had he just heard her-!? But his face twisted and he lunged forward until he was face to face with her.

_"BLOSSOM RUN!"_ She gasped – she'd heard that- she'd _heard_ that!

"Brick! BRICK!" His face twisted and he suddenly seemed to cry out before he fell to the ground- clutching his arm in what seemed like a silent _scream._ She fell to her knees in front of him- "BRICK! RUFF! NO! NO! " He was still screaming. He… He was injured! He was hurt! Something had-! Oh… Oh God. Blood was pouring down his arm- pooling around his fingers- had he been…

Had he been _stabbed !?_

By… By what!? BY WHAT!? Her heart was pounding- she… she couldn't' get to him- he… her first aid kit couldn't help him! She couldn't clean the wound or bandage it up or… her eyes pooled. She couldn't do _anything!_

But still he stood up- and he looked at his assailant head on- his eyes were blazing- and he was speaking- growing angrier and angrier…

And then she heard it clear as day.

" _Go to Hell."_

" **I'm already there."**

That… That voice.

_My soul is yours…_

N-No...No… No- oh… oh no. No. This… this couldn't be happening-it couldn't be-!

Brick suddenly went flying- straight through a wall.

… And he was gone.

He was _gone._

"N-NO! Brick! BRICK! COME BACK! BRICK!" She bashed her hands against the solid wall he'd fallen into. "GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE. HIM. BACK!" She punched the wall this time- solid concrete- she didn't even care about the _crunch_ that echoed or the blistering agony that followed- she… she just kept punching.

If… If she broke through- if she broke through surely she'd… she'd see him again! Because… B-Because… clearly there was… there was…

Her knuckles were bleeding… He… He was injured! She needed to get to him! Cross over to which… whichever sick illusion the wretched thing had forced him in! Or realm. Or reality- or dimension- whatever one wanted to call it! Let her cross over!

He needed medical attention! Now!

She kept punching- she didn't care- she just…

That chill was growing worse and worse- she hugged her arms closer… she wanted to wake up now. She wanted to wake up in her bed, this all having been a terrible dream and she wanted her phone to be buzzing because she had overslept and he was looking for her- none of yesterday had happened- just one… long _dream!_

Just… Just a dream. This… this was only a dream! A dream!

A DREAM DAMN IT!

The chill suddenly engulfed her and she sucked in a harsh breath from the sheer _cold_ – that was trailing over her shoulders then- and…

Something was holding her shoulders.

Someone was… but those hands… they were too cold to be-!

Her eyes trailed upwards.

Before she screamed.

-IV-


	15. Act 4: Illusion part 4.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [IMPORTANT NOTE::: CHAPTER 15 IS A DIRECT CONTINUATION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER CUT FOR LENGTH PURPOSES!- PLEASE CLICK BACK TO CHAPTER 14 BEFORE CONTINUING IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE SO!]
> 
> WARNING: The following chapter contains disturbing and or frightening images. Proceed with Caution:

_-IV-_

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

Son of a bitch… son of a _bitch!_

This was fucking… this was fucking ridiculous! _RIDICULOUS!_ How many… how many fucking doors could there fucking be!? Some went up- some went down- and Brick was just left wandering around in a mother fucking circle- with stray interludes of:

_Oh hey random friend or family member- how are you today- oh you're going to call me names and other insults before you try to kill me- okay that's cool!_

Seriously… he did _not_ relish in having no choice but to fucking _beat_ the Utonium sisters- he'd had to fucking club the crazy blonde one who was apparently in _Hardcore_ mode with – whatever this thing was. And it had come in handy when the blur that had been his youngest brother had rushed him from the other side.

He held it out irritably- not that he could see a fucking thing- his vision was fucking up and his glasses he had found in two pieces on the fucking floor. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Oh he could just _hear_ Mr. Walter now.

_Ha Ha! I was right! Told you so- told you so-nah na-na- boo boo._

… Well not really his teacher was more dignified than that. But he'd be doing it in his head!

… Speaking of Walter- Brick hadn't really relished in the more or less beating he'd had to give "him" too… the guy had been strong and he'd had a wrench… no choice but it still made Brick sick just thinking of it. And hearing his teacher more or less quoting the monkey:

" _Nothing but a goddamn disgrace- a failed fucking experiment and you won't amount to anything!"_

… Brick was ashamed to say that had almost sent him reeling- he hadn't been able to fight back at first….despite knowing that none… none of this was real… that that _wasn't_ his teacher saying that shit and it was… a mind trick…

That… had still… fucking hurt. And it pissed Brick off because it shouldn't have affected him. It wasn't like the man's opinion mattered anyway… and… that… that hadn't been Walter anyway! That hadn't been _him!_

Buttercup had been an insane banshee clawing at him like a fucking… well _demon_ and spouting all kinds of lovely diatribes concerning his lack of leadership qualities, and oh yeah he was a fucking dick in general who didn't deserve her big sister.

Butch had just tried to punch him.

Either way… knocking out the greens hadn't been fun either.

And of course- when said puppeteer or whoever was controlling this shit show had officially _run out_ of ideas- Kung Fu Snyder had come flying in snarling all kinds of lovely shit but he had managed to safely get her to jump kick herself straight into a wall at full speed- effectively knocking her out and sparing Brick the task of knocking out a tiny Normie girl himself.

The Utonium sisters while still unpleasant were at least superhuman. Fake or not beating up the waif form of Robin Snyder would have been… distasteful… to say the very least. Not saying the chick wouldn't be able to handle herself… because she could and quite effectively too but… just no. No.

Looking at his teammates again after this would be awkward enough.

Looking at his brothers was going to be… difficult.

He knew looking at Walter was gonna be flat out impossible for a few days. Those insults… had started becoming personal. And… Brick didn't… disrespect him… did he? He was one of the few normies that… Brick _did_ respect- he was goofing around! The guy did the same thing! Just… he'd never-!

...Shit. No. This was exactly what the ass wanted- exactly what the Lobster wanted him to to do! Start freaking out- and questioning everything he ever knew- make himself vulnerable… or more vulnerable than… he infuriatingly had no choice but to admit… he sort of… was at the moment.

His powers still hadn't returned. It was like they'd been "shut off" almost- it wasn't the normal feeling of A'X… part of Brick knew he could still… use them- but… he _couldn't_ use them all the same. It was like a block on his fucking… head. He could will himself to fly… but he would remain lodged on the ground. His punches… had strength to them but not X' strength- reduced to nothing but… _normal._

And if this is what… being a fucking "normie" felt like… he didn't like it.

But… he would get through this. He was after all the Bludgeoner. Nothing could beat him- nothing! He just had to find Believe and then get the fuck out. Easy.

So… he'd been wandering aimlessly for what must have been hours… or days…

Who knew… he knew he was… he wasn't in Townsville anymore. And in this… place. Anything goes. Anything could happen. He could have been here for days according to the outside world. Hours. Weeks… but in the exact reverse he could finish this so called "test" and awaken to find he had only spent… minutes in this hell hole.

Time made no sense here. No common logical sense. Nothing was as it seemed.

Nothing.

His grip strengthened on his...stick thing he'd found- it made an effective club. He knew this thing's fucking game now anyway. Using Brick's mind against him- playing a fucking mind game- what this had to do with a test he didn't have a fucking clue- What kind of test!? A test on how to piss Brick off the quickest!?

Oh yeah. Real easy. Just set basically everyone Brick may tolerate upon him. Who was next!

He clutched the makeshift club- more. He was ready. He was ready for anything! Bring it on!

He heard another "scream" and squeezed his eyes shut. Fucker was _really_ running out of ideas… that had sounded a lot like the O'Donnell kid mixed with his mum. Walter's voice had been in there too. He grit his teeth.

_Not. Real._

_Not. Real._

The thing was close. Whatever it was… the fucking lobster's little "pet".

Oh yeah great pet- bet Fido just brought Master his slippers every morning and delivered the newspaper too like any good little "pet." – Fucking abomination- Brick hadn't gotten a good look at it- it had almost seemed to be part of the fucking shadows themselves… but he'd seen those long grotesque fingers trailing the ground… those claws… and he'd smelled the _rot_ that seemed to emanate around it.

Good God… those poor girls. They hadn't had a chance… not a fucking _chance_ \- they'd been ten years old… ten. Children. And that thing had… frightened Brick and he was a grown ass man.

His cheeks warmed- he'd pissed himself like a little bitch. But the creature… had merited it. It had been an uncontrollable instinct.

Another scream. It had begun cycling through- there was his brother again. It was probably getting pissed that Brick wasn't reacting to its "baiting" anymore.

… And it was likely hungry.

Which meant… it hadn't fed yet. He hoped. That… specter… demon whatever that thing had been… had more or less let it slip that Mike was still alive. And… he had to find him. The guy was likely scared out of his fucking "normie" mind- terrified even.

Brick should have just thrown the guy over the damn fence. A broken leg was better than being fucking eaten!

… No. Bad Brick. Don't think like that- the guy was irritatingly clever. He had probably found a good hiding spot and was waiting it out. Waiting for Brick to pull a "superhero" and get them out of this. Didn't blame him- he was a normie… and yeah he had no business here. None.

Again, a broken leg would have been better than being eaten by some psychotic crustacean's "Fido" over there or being traumatized by whatever house of horrors the thing came up with next.

… Just find the likely traumatized hockey player and hope the years of therapy wouldn't come out of Brick's stipend. That was priority number one.

He was _still_ walking around in circles. Over and over again. There was no system to these doors at all- and Brick knew… that while he wasn't _in_ Townsville anymore… this illusion… nightmare realm or whatever… had its basis in reality. The factory was the base… he could still see the pipes and other remnants of the industrial past in some rooms. – he frowned. This door was as good as any- oh look. Stairs going up. He buzzed his lips.

Empty. A dud. This was intolerable.

"What the fuck… what's the point of all this!?" He punched a wall and regretted it. " Ow! Ow! Fucking- you know you're a sick fuck you know that! You know tests are supposed to have an end goal- a goal in general- not just randomly throwing questions out and guessing!"

Stupid… stupid faceless… jackass. Seriously the whole "no face" thing… that was fucking creepy. And messed up. In so many ways- was he just hiding his face like some kind of deranged wannabe Phantom of the Opera- who knows. Brick didn't care- he was still going to _enjoy_ that punch when he finally found the fucker.

Yes. He looked at his bleeding knuckles. Yes, yes he was.

No door in sight- shit…his grip on his weapon tightened- he had to be ready for anything- psycho Utonium sisters (!) – they really weren't that bad in real life- he was actually growing rather fond of them- even Bubbles for all her… high pitched squealing and constant PDA with his younger brother. And he had developed a healthy respect for the Green Puff- she could kick his ass quite easily any day of the week but she had nevertheless a calm disposition – when not being tested by Brick's other moronic brother- and when not aimed at his crush on her sister… Buttercup's dry sardonic way of looking at the world was rather similar to his own.

But again angry banshee like demons clawing at him in the guise of his teammates and allies… not pleasant.

Or it could be his his brothers again- dodging lightning blasts from a sadistically laughing "Boomer" and just trying not to get his face flattened by an equally giddy "Butch"... no thanks.

His other normal human companions and or acquaintances were a possibility again of course.

Who else was left…

" _R-ff. M-cha-that-you?"_

His chest clenched.

….No. Uh uh. oooh no. No way. No! He wasn't… he wasn't fighting _her!_ No!

The voice was disjointed and seemed to echo as it got closer. He clenched his fists- he wasn't doing this. No. Never. Don't acknowledge it- don't…. don't look at it!

" _Br-K!"_ He squeezed his eyes tighter. Don't. Don't _look!_ If he made eye contact he'd have to fight her. And… fighting his brothers had been purehell. Fighting the normies had been excruciating. Fighting the Utonium sisters had been fucking awful.

But fighting… even trying to put a _hand_ on anything that looked like… His...Pinky.

Just… Just no! No! Fuck it- Game over. He'd lose. He knew he'd lose.

"Br-ck?" It was disjointed and didn't sound… threatening- only confused but nope. Nope- he was going to win this. He was going to-! " He heard a small gasp- cut up as it was and he couldn't help it- damn this fucking lobster! Damn Him! His hands shook on the weapon but then his eyes widened.

"Pinky?" He whispered. She… what- she looked solid enough but- why was her so voice so weird? Like… it was breaking up almost- like static. Like white noise! Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw him and reached out for him almost- the grip on his weapon failed.

The clatter was loud and ominous but he didn't care- he didn't care how fucking lame and pathetic it was- his first instinct- his _only_ instinct really… was to grab her. To crush her to him and- his hands touched only air.

No… N-NO! NO! NO DAMN IT! Not another illusion! Not another- he couldn't fucking-! Damn it! DAMN IT!

" _Br-k!"_ He looked up-she looked so fucking upset. And there was nothing he could do… nothing he could-! " _Nod- hear me!"_

His eyes widened, and he nodded hastily- "I can hear you! Can you hear me!? Pinky- the hell is going on!? Why are you here! Are you crazy!? You can't-!" She was looking at him blankly and then, lips trembling she shook her head.

...No… her lip kept trembling, trembling and her hands were shaking- he saw what he was pretty sure was Mike's camera at her feet, but… his chest lurched and his hand went out slightly- this was… this was fucking-

" WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! THIS CAN'T BE-!" She was _right_ there! And yet she wasn't… and… she was crying. Fuck his life she was fucking crying- he'd made her fucking cry. Oh fucking brilliant Jojo- _Brilliant!_

" _R-ff- I- so."_ He stopped his own pity party almost instantly. She wasn't… she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing. She was not…this wasn't her… fault!? Who had told her it was her-!?

Her crying was obvious now- and his stomach dropped- she was… she was fucking blaming herself and… it was instinct that acted again- stupid fucking instinct- she obviously "wasn't" here with him but at the same time she was… their eyes locked even as he stupidly wiped that tear away- or tried to- again the whole she wasn't really here put a damper on this but… he didn't care.

He was a fucking sap… but he didn't _care_ … she… she couldn't cry. Not because of _him_. His thumb moved uselessly again and she seemed to grasp...his hand too and pressed it to her cheek. He could feel nothing but air. She was biting her lip to the point it was going to bleed. He frowned…

Well… he couldn't talk to her but… he sighed somewhat. Time to improvise.

He moved away from her somewhat and she looked up confused- first he shook his head slowly- and pointed to her- then his eyes.

_No crying allowed._

She hiccupped somewhat and she hugged her arms- okay… so now what? In normal circumstances why he could almost be insulted- he could handle anything in general and she knew that too.

He _was_ after all her co-leader here. He shook his head again- and made himself put on an air of nonchalance with a "scolding" motion towards her- before he pointed to himself and channeled his inner Butch. Aping it up like a moron.

Her lip curled somewhat. Victory. Dignity was overrated… not when it came to making sure… his Pinky wasn't… freaking out. He had to keep her calm here.

" _I… kn-w you c-n take ca-e of you-elf –just."_ Her gaze seemed to trail over him and he winced inwardly. Right… he looked like he'd just come out from a war zone… his uniform was a wreck.

But… No, no- no need for her to worry. He had this. He did! Besides- he was _wearing_ the damn thing wasn't he?! Didn't that get him _some_ brownie points here?

He smirked and emphasized this key fact- her smile was wobbly but it was still there. Another victory.

"You ut your uni-rm on for-o-ce- yes-I'm ve-y gla- fo- t-is b-ut." Again she was fixed on the fact he looked like shit. Fuck. "Where… you?"

He paused. That… was a very good question… but… he looked around- and then shrugged.

"You're...ere?"

He could only nod. Somehow… they were in the same place… at the same time… but not at once-... and…

"Ut- you're- not."

Her voice was growing shaky again. God damn it… '=

"Fuck… fuck you Him… Just… fuck… fuck you." He whispered.

" _Can hear me…. B-t I… can't h-ar uo."_

He nodded again. And clenched his fist. She winced and wrung her hands.

" _I'm… sorry- Br-k."_

He was going to rip this fucking lobster to pieces. He was going to tear down every single fucking wall with his bare fucking hands. She couldn't' blame herself! She had nothing to be sorry for! This was- his teeth grit.

"Let me out of here…" He hissed. " DAMN IT! LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET US GO! JUST…" No answer of course. Why bother. Driving Brick insane was the perfect way of what… revenge? Was this some kind of "revenge?"

For what… Him had abandoned _them._

_No more use._

And what was this stupid… test or whatever- what did the asshole… what did that thing have to do with Him… and this in general…

But… none of that mattered at the moment… he was not about to just stand here… and let her blame herself for what had been… Brick's stupid move. And… aw hell she was crying again… and… fuck it. Just… he couldn't touch her… he couldn't actually wipe the damn tears away or even just _tell_ her it was going to be okay…

… he'd take angry banshees or sadistic demons anyday over… this.

He must have looked like an idiot- hugging the fucking air and some shit but… fuck it…he didn't care. Just… he had to do _something_.

She kept saying something- and he knew it was a fucking apology- over and over again she likely wasn't even aware of it- he frowned and shook his head again-staring her straight in the face.

_It. Is. NOT. Your. Fault!_

Her face fell but at least… the apologies stopped.

He heard a scream – unless Gregory O'Donnell had wandered in here- _It_ was close. He wanted to stay and… somehow get an explanation to her… warn her but… no time. None.

He held up two fingers.

Her eyes widened but she nodded,

" _Wor-ed si-k."_

Not surprising. They were always morons. However what he had wanted to know had been where the fuck they were! Why was she by _herself!?_

Okay… he pointed to her next and then held up the same two fingers. Sisters. Where were Bubbles and Buttercup!? She frowned again.

" _Worr-d."_

He nodded again. Yes, yes- very nice. They were all just one big happy X' family now weren't they- WHERE WERE THEY!?

Okay… he folded his arms- alright so hand signals… were a no go. They'd end up going in circles and those "screams" were close and far – they seemed to be everywhere. This was bad. Note to self… learn sign language after this… was over.

So… okay- okay Plan B.

He began spelling in the air with his finger. Not for nothing but seeing as he had been wandering around for _hours_ with no sign of the kid…

" _We have- any- trace of- Mi-ael."_ Brick paused in mid writing… aw...fuck. She looked alarmed. "He- no- ith…?

Brick shook his head. That…. Wasn't good. He began spelling out more and she answered just as quickly. Yes they had been separated. He was looking for the moron now. She seemed to grow slightly paler and and grimaced even more.

"Wh-t happ-ed?"

Oh… right… this could take a while… okay how to curtly summarize monstrosity of horrible proportions, psychotic crabs and faceless-.

He froze. His blood near chilled.

… It was behind her. He was right in front of him… behind her. Faceless and all… it was utterly transfixed.

" _ **...Its her."**_ The voice was soft… and awed and Brick didn't like that tone. Oh no. He got a bad feeling from that tone. A _very_ bad feeling! It was too… intimate.

And that scream was suddenly way too fucking close- he whipped around by instinct but when he turned back around… no.

NO!

"Stay… Stay away from her!" He bellowed. The faceless man paused and turned to face him. He swallowed the grimace- the shudder from staring into that black void….

" _ **Do not interfere in matters you do not understand boy."**_ The hiss was instant. Brick's grip intensified.

She was calling his name- looking confused- and rubbing her arms continually like she was suddenly cold. Brick dove down and picked the pipe back up.

"Take… one more fucking step near her and I'll knock your fucking head off your fucking neck." He snarled. "Stay the fuck away from her- I won't tell you again you fucking hear me- I may not have my X' at the moment but I do have a fucking pipe and I _will_ use it." He hissed back.

" _ **She's no concern of yours."**_

"Like hell she ain't… and she's no concern of _yours_ either!" She looked confused- she was getting more and more upset. He grit his teeth. "Leave Pinky _alone!"_

It seemed to stiffen- and suddenly it was in his face- walking right through her practically- she hugged herself tighter- he could see her breath even- he jumped back.

" _ **... So it's you… you're the one "**_ This hiss… didn't even sound human anymore. It was almost a snake's hiss- slurred and…

_Angry._

" _ **You're the one who's blinded her! Tried to…"**_

"Blinded… excuse me… what the fuck are you talk-..." His eyes widened. Oh… Oh _fuck_ no! The thing was staring at her- no face or not Brick recognized that fucking _look_ \- a look of… fucking…

It was a look Brick recognized all right… he'd had to bear it for years….

It was a look of hunger… need…

_Lust._

His grip increased.

"Pinky… Pinky get out of here…" He whispered as he raised the pipe. " Run Pinky…"

She was still spouting out apologies left and right- promises to get _him_ out of here but… no- she had to go! She had to go right now- the hissing was growing worse and it was turning towards him and…

" _ **She is mine…"**_

All the hair on his body practically stood at once- like… like hell she was… she was _anything_ to this… this…

" _ **Do you hear me boy… she is MINE!"**_

"You'll have to get through me first you fucking psycho." He hissed. "I'm not letting you touch her- do you fucking understand me- you'll have to go over my cold dead body before I let you anywhere _near_ Blossom!"

" _ **... Very well then. That can be arranged quite… easily!"**_

And… holy shit faceless man was fast and but Brick was faster! He lunged and he met something surprisingly solid but whatever- he'd figure out demon anatomy later because fuck- whatever analyze later!

His arms flew up and non X' or not Brick had had enough training to know hand to hand combat! Who the fuck needed fire! Not him! Because faceless or not… this thing somehow had a nose. That crunch was actually kind of satisfying- it must have been some kind of… fucking glamour or whatever- who the fuck cared!

But this guy knew his stuff too- he managed to block every punch Brick sent out- not that Brick wasn't able to do the same with ole' Opera Ghost over here- he hated that fucking movie but Boomer was obsessed with it- secretly- would never admit it of course and his "show tune" library was a secret all Rowdies had to bring with them the grave but…

Not today! That wasn't happening today!

Because no way… no way in _hell_ was Brick letting this… this thing near her! No… never. He'd fucked up enough- _enough!_ This time… this time was going to be different. He was going to keep her safe.

_For once._

He heard a sharp _shriiing_ and barely dodged the sword (!) that was now dangerously close to his _head!_

"Bringing a fucking sword into a fist fight- well aren't we _special!"_ He dodged again- the thing was getting sloppy- clearly he was angry- seeing as Blossom was screaming Brick's name over and over… yeah jealousy was apparently rearing its ugly head.

In less… life threatening circumstances… Brick would be one to turn around and go _Ha Ha! Sucks to be you- she wants me and not you! Nah nah nah na! Sucks to be you asshole! She likes me!_ And two distinctive fingers would be up in the air as Brick laughed and gloated like a fucking lovesick moron.

However… this thing had a sword. A rather sharp sword… and he seemed determined to cut Brick's fucking head off with it.

So… he would have to keep his inner gloating session in for now- once he was down and unconscious and begging for Brick's mercy… then he would be able to lord his victory but for now…

He kicked the man away and rolled over- she was bracing herself for a fight as well- looking for the assailant- so she couldn't see the fucker- fists up – eyes blazing- she looked ready for battle. No God damn it!

Run damn it! Run!

She still wasn't moving- damn it! Damn her instincts! He grit his teeth and whirled around- that _crash_ was most satisfying. He wouldn't be down for long- he was already getting up. This was no human.

… Or if he had been… he wasn't anymore.

Their eyes met- he pointed- she still wasn't getting it- she was still looking for the fucker who was fighting him… he was running towards him- and her.

"Pinky… run…" He hissed. Oh wait… fuck she couldn't _hear_ him now could she!?

But… he was going to get to her. No… no fucking way.

"BLOSSOM RUN!" He finally bellowed as loud as he damn could and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head- and she gasped- wait… she'd heard-!?

_CRUNCH_

It was like fire- then a chill before that chill completely engulfed his left arm- he couldn't swallow the scream- nor could he help himself from falling to his knees- still bellowing- still screaming as he felt the blood gush down- no matter how hard he held it- she was screaming again- and instead of running… she'd fallen down next to him- reaching out for him- yelling-

" _ **Give up."**_

"F-...Fuck you!" He hissed. "I… I ain't done yet!" His legs didn't want to cooperate with him… but he didn't care. He didn't fucking care. "I don't know… who the fuck you think you are- but you trapping me in here- that was dumb." His eyes blazed. "You trapping Believe in here- that wasn't a smart move." He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. " But you threatening Pinky…" Ole' Opera Ghost bristled at that with a hiss. And Brick's lips curled into a smirk. " That was the biggest and _last_ mistake you will _ever_ make!"

The blade almost nicked his chin- but he stood firm.

" _ **You meddle in things you do not understand boy- she is of no concern to you. She is mine. I am her's. My soul is her's as her soul is mine-."**_

"You're off your fucking rocker- I don't know what this shit about "souls" and shit is all about but it doesn't fucking matter- Blossom… Blossom doesn't _belong_ to anybody…" He shuddered. "She's fucking human- not a piece of… fucking property are you fucking insane!? What are you taking cues from fucking Lenny Baxter or something!?" She ain't some kind of doll!" Another bristle. Oh did he strike a nerve?

The push was sudden and violent and he hit the ground and landed against something solid- a wall. And the breath was nearly taken out of him- he heaved and fell to back to the ground- it was fucking _cold!_ That grip on his neck was like _ice_.

Brick was forced to his feet and that supernatural strength was even more than any fucking X' grip… the chill was almost painful- and that dark void was clear in his face. Looking closer however he saw however hidden… what seemed like an outline of a jaw… human looking…..jaw.

"Who… Who the fuck _are you!?"_

Silence. That grip on his throat tightened. " _ **I will give you one more chance boy. One more- Walk away. Now."**_

His eyes narrowed.

"Go to hell." Brick snarled.

" _ **I'm already there."**_ The hiss was right against his ear- and the chill almost overwhelmed him but before he could react any further he went slamming against the wall again and this time… he felt the door open. Wait… when had a door-!? That frigid breath trailed over his skin again, his feet touched what felt like a step… leading down again he grit his teeth.

" _ **But it doesn't matter."**_

It continued to dangle him over the edge of those stairs.

" _ **I've seen enough."**_

The grip on his neck tightened.

" _ **I am not satisfied."**_

Harder. He couldn't see her anymore- but he could hear her yelling. He grit his teeth. _It_ seemed to notice the yelling too.

"Stay… Stay away from her." Brick wheezed. His vision was growing dim- whether it be from eye strain, being choked… or blood loss… or hell maybe it was a combination of all three… "I'm… I'm fucking warning you!" That laughter was mocking- it made him grit his teeth harder.

" _ **You've proven to be unworthy."**_

"Tch… like… like you were going to give me a fair fucking… _test_ anyway…" He spat.

" _ **You have failed Brick Anthony Jojo."**_

The stairs seemed to be never ending- sinking down into a pitch black abyss.

" _ **And as I said… pass my test… and live. Fail…."**_

And like that Brick found himself tossed away like yesterday's trash- he hit the steps with a crash and rolled down them- he stopped himself by grabbing one of the steps and pulling himself up. Faceless as he was… Brick could almost see the _smirk_ crawling up on that face- and the mocking laughter growing.

He grit his teeth and scrambled up- he could hear her yelling faintly- in the distance.

"Blossom…" He murmured.

It bristled and that laughter soon turned into a near _snarl._ As Brick rushed back up those stairs.

" _ **And die."**_

The door was shut straight in his face. He grabbed the doorknob. It was locked tight. He pulled it- fucking X would be _great_ right now! Because that guy… that _thing_ was after Pinky! It was after… after her for… for.

The scream was shrill. Blood curdling. But unlike the other ones… this one had an almost… echo to it… the same kind of echo that… she had had…

That was real.

His heart near stopped.

"Blossom…" A horrified whisper. The screaming continued.

She sounded…

_Terrified._

N-no! NO! Well if pulling at the damn fucking thing wouldn't work- he started kicking, punching the door itself. The screaming continued- and then…. Suddenly stopped.

He sucked in a breath.

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM! LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE YOU-!"

His legs suddenly gave out under him- and before he could even cry out.

His head hit the step. Hard.

Darkness.

_-IV-_

_Mike_

_-o-o-o-_

_Run. Just… keep fucking running._

The world was still spinning- still some kind of sick merry-go-round. He was going to be sick. He was going to be-.

No… Just… just keep _running!_

He had to find Jojo. He had to find Brick- God knows what the guy had been confronted with-God only knew what kind of "demons" were being thrown at the guy now… what kinds were there- there were wrathful, greedy, poltergeists, spirits…

… Succubae.

Mike's face twisted in both pain and revulsion- he wouldn't put it past the fucker in a dress. No… no he would not. Therefore- Must find Jojo. Must find the exit. Must get out.

Good… Good plan Believe. Good plan.

Because Mike was in Hell. He was officially in fucking _hell._ And not in a metaphorical way- no, he was _in_ Hell! That thirteenth step had been… fucking A' why didn't anyone ever listen to him! Listen to the fucking psychic! Did infomercials teach them nothing!? LISTEN. TO. PSYCHICS!

… Didn't matter they were all bullshit or whatever… and sure Mike was not one of those cliché con artists in the turban and insisting they could see the future or whatever just for nine ninety-nine a minute! Oh no… but… but nonetheless the principle was there! His head was spinning- fuck… shit… he couldn't stop now- he could't stop-!

_HRRGH_

Okay… maybe he could- his knees buckled and his head lurched forward before Ma's famous pot pie was strewn across the floor- along with anything else that had been in his stomach… and then water. Just… whatever liquid… and shit… was in there.

His hands were shaking- he was seeing double. Fuck… fuck. That fucking stunt over there… he was lucky his brain hadn't fucking… oh God not again! There was nothing left! Nothing! Stop. _S-S-Stoppp!_

On the ground. On his knees.

Double. Seeing double. Pain. Much pain. Dizzy…. Fucking… dizzy.

Close the eyes. Count to ten. Calm the fuck down. Calm. Happy. Happy thoughts.

Hands shaking. Double. Triple. Pain.

_Abnormal. Abomination. Alone._

_Not normal. Dangerous. Lock him away._

" _You'll have other… normal children."_

Eyes burning. Fucking asshole.

He walked away. He walked away from everything. _EVERYTHING._

"Asshole…" Whisper. Weak. Can't focus. Is something moving? Is it him?

No choice. None. God help him.

The bottle was horrifyingly light. More so. Four. Four left. Blood pouring down his nose. No choice. Never a choice.

Dry. Swallow. Pray.

_Three._

His mouth trembled- but the weight began to subside. His limbs began to loosen. He could open his eyes again.

This… this was bad.

Very… Very bad. He was in trouble. This was… this was bad. Just… bad.

That scream was piercing. He flinched- and grit his teeth.

"Damn it stop it!" He choked out- it was supposed to be a yell but he could barely talk so it was more of a very aggressive croak. Fucking… Fucking Wendigo… crab… spider… Ugly abominable Fido!' There- there we go! That's what he'd call it!

… Stop… stop sounding like his sister! Leave… Leave Bloss… Bloss alone.

He'd heard his mother… his Tweety Bird… his frends… and now his sister. Different choruses of them… it wasn't ver intelligent. He was on to its little game… and yet it persisted. The abomination clearly wanted dinner…. Or breakfast- or maybe it was lunch- Shit... he had no idea what time it was- how much time had passed!? Was it night!? Was it day!?

But…that last scream… had sounded… _realer_ … than the others. But… no. Focus. Focus as best he could with a very much…fried brain.

Had… Had they realized what had happened yet? Were they looking for them?

"Well they''ve probably realized Jojo's gone missing but you? Nah."

Oh for the love of…

"Go… _away._ " He hissed. "You're not _real_."

Patches was leaning nonchalantly against a wall- like he had just taken a merry stroll through this beautiful scenic pathway in hell. Mike wiped his mouth in disgust and spat out the last sour taste of bile before he struggled back up.

"Ooh… ouch buddy you look a little rough…"

"Fuck… _fuck you._ " He wheezed. "I'm fine. Go away. Begone or whatever!" He snapped his fingers weakly. The clown rolled his eyes,

"Oh yeah that worked _real_ good last time kid." Another rolling of eyes. "But anyway I was wrong anyway- let me rephrase what I said earlier- of course they've noticed you're missing- the panic is probably through the roof- and the city is on level five alert- Getting their tranquilizers ready now."

Not real. Not real.

"I… I know what you're doing." He hissed. "And its not going to work. Go… Go away."

It was suddenly in his face and Mike stiffened,

"Go ahead… Tell me I'm wrong…I could use a good laugh."

His eyes narrowed. "Go to hell." He hissed.

"Already there buddy. Already there." A snicker. A pat on the back. "Both of us are actually."

"I figured." Another hiss. "Now back the fuck off… I need to find Jojo and… why am I even _talking_ to you- you're nothing but a-!"

It was in his face again.

"You are so hell bent on finding the guy." Ignore him. Whatever he had to say was nothing but-. "Despite the fact he's your replacement."

He froze.

"E-Excuse me?" He hissed. Damn it- don't let it bait him! Damn it! Son of a-!

The jester smirked, "You heard me kid- you're hell bent on finding your _replacement_ – never knew you were a masochist."

Ignore. Ignore him!

"Tch- that's right Mikey- pretend to be all big and bad and so _above_ me- wear the stupid mask even- you know deep down you're still that same sniveling little _coward_ who hides behind a skirt- first it was mommy- now it's Big Sis."

"Do not call her that!" He snarled. "Only _I_ can call her that! Not _YOU_!"

"Tch! I _am_ you dumb ass!"

"No… No you're **NOT**!"

He heard random clatters- shakes- random objects were shaking. Patch's little smirk only increased. Mike held his head- shit. _Shit!_ Don't fall for it! He was trying to bait him again! The wretch folded his arms.

"You're right- I'm not." That smirk seemed to increased. "See cause I have self respect. I don't hide like a little coward behind a mask- I know my power. And I'm not afraid to use it to get what I want. What _you_ want."

Mike grit his teeth. Oh of _course!_ Fucking figured. Fucking. He was the one to snort this time.

"Oh really- and what do I want Patches- Him- whatever the fuck you are? Oh wait- I've seen this movie before- you're gonna tell me that deep down I secretly _want_ Blossom right- that deep down I'm madly fucking in love with her and if I make a "deal" with you- I can "have her"- Fuck off!" He snarled again. Patches only cocked his head to the side and then laughed more- a sharp biting laugh.

"TCH! Oh please- I'm as sick of that bull as you- fucking my _sister_? Gross. Hell no- I'll stick with Tweety Bird thanks."

Say… Say _what!?_ His fists clenched and the war cry was savage- the jester didn't seem fazed in the slightest- the surprisingly… solid creature only laughed more when Mike pinned it to a nearby wall.

" Stay. Away. From. Robin!"

He was pushed smoothly away with a clicking of a tongue and a wagging finger, " Tsk, tsk, tsk Mikey- Temper. Temper. Aren't we supposed to keep that nasty thing in check? Hmm?"

He grit his teeth more, "I mean it… you stay the fuck away from my Tweety bird you fucking abomination or illusion or not I will find a way to rip you to pieces and make sure you feel it." It was silky. Savage. "I'm already going to make this… Him or whatever regret so much as _looking_ at my sister- and that's not a fucking threat- that's a promise. So go on and tell your fucking master that. I'm not afraid of it… and as soon as I find Jojo… we're going to make Him _pay_ for what he did." Patches looked unimpressed. He sighed again.

"Again… you are just so fucking eager to be replaced huh?"

His fists clenched. "The fuck are you going on about now!"

"What you're obviously too blind to see."

"And what am I too "blind" to see you fucking piece of imaginary shit."

A short laugh. " Still going on about that… still think I'm nothing but your "imaginary friend. – you're funny Mike… so very _funny."_

"More like an imaginary _fiend_ – now answer my question or tell me where Brick is but if you're not going to make yourself useful… you can fuck off."

"Again… blind as a bat ain't you." Another dramatic "sigh"- " Well guess I'm going to have to explain the cruel facts of life ain't I Mikey?" He took out another apple and rubbed it on his livery, "The guy's not looking for you. – you know that- push comes to shove he only deals with ya for Bloss's sake- and even then… how much longer eh?" A large bite. "He's just waiting to get his doggy paws into Bloss and once she's completely under his thumb- the first thing that's gonna go bye bye." Another bite. "Is the little brother."

He balled his fists tighter. "Brick wouldn't do that." He hissed.

"So sure eh? And why _wouldn't_ he do that Mikey? What possible reason would he have in keeping you around- you're not one of his lackeys like one of his moronic brothers what use does he have for you then- and hell with the rumors that are never ending… Jojo doesn't seem the "understanding" type… he said so himself… he's patient." Mike stiffened when the jester oozed his way to his side. " But he's not _that_ patient."

"Jojo wouldn't-!"

Suddenly… the wretched thing started laughing.

"Oh! Oh this is rich- don't tell me…let me guess" He wiped his eye. "Mwikey thought he had a fwiend?" He laughed again, threw his head back even. "Please- you know you have no real friends- they're all deep down terrified of you. They all know if they get you angry… it's game over."

The chill was instant.

"That's not true."

"It _is_ true." Another snort. "Fucking idiot. Deluding yourself- and blind as a bat. C'mon man- stop lyin' to yourself. Even Robin only stays with you because she's afraid."

The slice in his chest was almost painful. He gasped somewhat, "T-That's…" He inhaled. "That's not true! She… she loves me! She… she told me… Ferris wheel! We… We-!"

"Oh yeeeeah- I'd totally piss off a psychic by rejecting him- yeah she's that dumb isn't she… but then again… we _are_ rich."

"FUCK YOU!" No. She had told him. She had said she loved him. She loved him! She did! She loved him for him! Not… not for money! Never for the… she… she… loved him.

She…She did.

"So in a way… we do have friends… people just looooove rich people."

Son of a…

"Shut up! I do have friends. I do have my Tweety. You're not real. Go away!" He said quickly. In a whiplash.

"... Yeah… you're right… you do have "one" friend don't you… well… at least for now. Like I said… _blind."_

His eyes narrowed. Patches shrugged.

"How long do you _really_ think it'll last though? A month… maybe you'll get two- it'd be nice to have one more birthday with the girl wouldn't it- your only real friend- the only person who's not afraid of you… and yet you're letting someone steal her away!"

Once again the pressure on his knees was too much and he fell back to the ground- his hand shot up and the pressure in his head began again- Patches pushed him down and leaned on his shoulders.

The air moved again- his head pounded.

"You're a fucking fool Mikey. A fucking _fool_ \- no one's good enough for her… you and I both know that… and you're just going to let her _settle_ for a stray _dog!"_

"He's not a- she deserves to be happy! He deserves to be happy! _THEY_ deserve to be happy!" He grunted.

"At your expense… fucking idiot… you're no saint Believe… you know that- just like you know deep down that the second Jojo moves in- _Michael's out_!"

"That's not _true!_ She would never-! Brick would never-!"

"Til he finds out what you can do. What you are. Then you and I both know the teeth will come out."

"You're wrong."

"Oh am I? Then why not tell him? Why not take the mask off and show him what you can do? Hm? Why haven't you- you think so "highly" of the guy- take the mask off. Show him what you are."

Silence.

"Thought so. Because yeah… you're right he wouldn't be that kind of guy who's overly possessive or some kind of asshole- psh- he'll treat Bloss like a "queen"- she'll want for nothing- the happiest girl in the world…"

She would be. It would be great. It was _going_ to be great. She'd be so fucking happy. That's all Mike had ever wanted for her. Just… for her to be fucking happy… _for once_.

The breath in his ear was like ice. "But he's a protective S.O.B. ain't he- he's not gonna let some erratic wild card run loose in his city… not near his "Pinky"- oh no… the second… he has his pretty… what was the term… Operation Queenship… Yeah… the second that goes through." He snickered. "Little brother goes "buh bye. And you're all alone again."

Mike swallowed. Hard. And clenched his fists. "That's not true."

"Tch- listen to yourself- you know it's true. You're destined to be alone Believe… all alone."

"T-That's not true! GO AWAY! You ain't real damn it! You're. Not. REAL!"

He snorted.

"Keep on telling yourself that kid… but you know I'm right… everything you've worked for… everything you've managed to keep a secret…is going to go kaput… unless...

"Unless what!"

" You act first."

"The hell do you mean… "Act first"- Mike snapped and shoved the creature away.

Patches only rolled his eyes, "Not the brightest bulb are you…C'mon man… think about it- who could blame you… the guy told you to run… and you did."

He froze. And turned slowly, "... Are you telling me… to leave Jojo here." He whispered.

"Now you're getting it- good boy. Like I said- what do you owe the guy- he'd been nothin' but trouble since his big nose got plopped in your life. Bloss just… pining after him like a little smitten kitten- how sad is that- c'mon man you know you're sick of it. And look at the way he treats everyone else- how much of an asshole can you be? He treats those bro's of his like little lackeys and they're too dumb to realize it."

" _You could have died ya know."_

" _Tch- hardly. Fucker's never had a good punch. It was an inconvenience at best."_

" _No offense that shiner says differently."_

_He glares. Mike glares back. Its lunch. The boys were living with the girls for the time being. Tweety was agog. She'd called him in a panic- seeing them all return to the Utonium residence in the states they were in. Jojo is the worst. His brothers are like two sentinels guarding their king. It's the first time Mike has managed to get close to the guy all day._

" _As I said… an inconvenience at best." Avoiding the obvious. The hard truth. Mike can't blame him. A father turning on his own son. It's pretty clear he's taken it the worst out of the three._

_Not that Mike will say anything. He knows better._

" _So last week… after Freddy's…."_

" _Yeah."_

"… _Shit man… why didn't you-?"_

_The look is piercing. He clams up. Silence. A return to his lunch._

"… _My brothers were in trouble. Thus I acted. Nothing more." A sip of juice. "Nothing less."_

Patches folded his arms and leered down at him.

"He only wants Bloss because she's the crème of the crop- the best there is right now- but hey who knows- bet superheroes will be popular with the ladies- he'll probably decide some Hollywood starlet is more his style or a super model- and then who will be left to pick up the pieces of a Puff's shattered heart? But what will he care…he sees her as a pretty piece of arm candy… just like all the others."

_This s a nightmare. This isn't happening. This can't be happening! He stares at the chaos of the room around him. It's a mess. It's been trashed. She fought. One. Two. Three empty bottles. She fought. But they're too late. He was too late. The Blue Rowdy won't look him in the eye. His gaze fixes instead on the heap of the broken Red Rowdy on the floor. Cradling her limp form. It was too late._

_Mike can't move. He can't speak. He can barely breathe. He follows the desperate orders Brick bellows- hot water- blanket- anything warm- just- WARM! Nothing works._

_She is gone._

_It was too late. They are too late. Boomer turns away- he can't bear to look at his brother. Destroyed. Sobbing but still holding it in. Each word. Each tiny whisper is more choked than the last._

" _I'm…I'm so sorry… so s-s-sorry… Pinky…don't… don't leave me… don't leave me…please."_

_Its too late._

" _F-Forgive me… forgive me Blossom… Blossom I'm so…s-so… s-s-s-so-rryyyy."_

_They know its too late._

" _I f-failed… I failed again… again… I always fucking… fucking fail…no matter… no m-matter what… I just…always f-f-fail-l-l-l."_

_A look towards the Jojo brother in the room. He is lost in grief. He didn't hear it. The last sister is still missing. She would want them… to look for Bubbles. To rescue her. Rescue her beloved baby sister._

_But Brick won't leave her. Mike doesn't want him to._

_She doesn't deserve… to die alone._

_He wants to stay. But the Blue Rowdy will need help. He goes to try to get his brother.. Mike knows it's a lost cause. He won't leave her._

… _Mike wouldn't leave Tweety… after all…_

_"I'M NOT LEAVING HER BOOM!"_

_An argument. Yelling. Blazing eyes._

_A lost cause. They… they're running out of time._

_Time._

_He will need time. They all will. A broken heart… never heals all the way. Only… is mended. A band aid- a suture- a small fix._

_It happens in an instant. One last... desperate move. That nonetheless... shocks Mike to the core._

_The useless bucket he still holds crashes to the floor. The Blue Rowdy's jaw drops. Mike's mirrors him._

_He has seen much in his life. He lives in a city where the unknown is an inevitability of life. Every day a new threat can come. More fantastic than the last. Beyond belief._

_But what he witnesses that night._

_A king waking his frozen princess… with a fiery kiss._

_Her eyes open. Their eyes meet. Unfocused. Confused. But alive._

_Mike has seen… a fairy tale._

_Almost like…true..._

_Magic._

He tightened his fist. Patches smirked.

"He doesn't care you moron. He's nothing but a selfish, arrogant _asshole_. And yet you're _still_ determined to help him. Give me a break! Don't be a fucking fool Mikey- You think he's looking for you? – puh lease- all he cares about is getting out himself- don't be a fucking dumb ass- you know Brick Anthony Jojo cares for nothing but himself! Never has… never _will!_ He's in for the fame and fortune- he doesn't give a shit about anyone else."

_This was irritating. Stupid. This was so stupid. And they still had to deal with this bullshit along with everything else._

_Whatever there was a reason he put on the damn mask every night now- take care of the small fry- maybe they wouldn't sleep through class any more with less shit to deal with._

_The crash was loud. Ominous. Someone was trying to break into the Sammy's TV's again. Ugh. Seriously. Whatever._

_Mike was not expecting the guy all in black to go flying out the window before he could crawl through the new hole. His hand had yet to go up but nonetheless there the moron went. Up, Up and away. See ya later- Ooh! That had to hurt. Right in the wall. Buh bye teeth._

… _Okay… what was-? Someone hopped out – an air of nonchalance to them. A second perp? He's dressed like one for sure- All in black and even a stupid bandanna covering his mouth and face with sunglasses to boot. What was there another "wannabe" Trickster out here? Please. Mike's turf. Only one masked "vigilante" per city thanks._

_The bandana looks ridiculous- it was a stupid way of hiding a face- and the sweatshirt was even dumber- at least Mike had put some thought into his vigilante costume- the cape looked fucking fabulous if he did say so himself. This guy it looks like had literally just grabbed something out of his closet- shoved it over most of his face and then stuck the sunglasses on before he went on his merry way. Clearly someone didn't want to be recognized._

_Wonder why?_

_The unconscious wannabe robber is hoisted up. Face to face with the masked vigilante._

" _Moron." The voice was deep. Irritated. Annoyed._

 _Hey…wait- Mike recognizes that voice. Except… no he doesn't_ _cause… that would mean… there was no way._

" _Fucking idiot." A hand went up and smoothed away a piece of fiery red hair. "You know the damage is gonna cost more than that stupid cheap TV. Cripes. Fucking scumbag."_

_Sunglasses removed briefly- a wiping of the brow. A turn in Mike's direction. He freezes. He presses himself against the wall. Willing his breathing to slow down. Super sensitive hearing. He does not want to catch this guy's attention._

_The guy's eyes glow in the dark. A bright scalding…red._

_It's… Brick. Brick Jojo. The head Rowdyruff Boy and… Bloss's… worst… enemy…rival… secret crush she will never admit to but is getting more sadly obvious by the day but she's too fucking shy to do anything about it and its driving Mike crazy and up a wall because who has to listen to it but him- day after day- week after week- month after month- year after year- it's all been the SAME!_

_Ruff this. Ruff that. Ruff-Ruff-Ruffing-Ruff! Something's gotta give damn it!_

_Especially seeing as he's also pretty sure the guy has it bad for his sister too but Mike is still hesitant on whether or not this is a good thing._

_But…_

_Mike presses himself further against the wall._

_Rowdy…punches hurt according to folk lore. Mike does not want to prove them right._

_Step. Step. The robber is neatly deposited in a nearby dumpster._

" _She's got enough fucking problems… no need to deal with trash like you."_

_Step. Step. Step._

_Zip._

_Gone._

_A release of breath. That was... weird why did..._

_Wait..._

_"...She?"_

Mike's fist clenched. Patches shrugged listlessly.

"No one could say or blame you you know. It was nothing but… a tragic accident. Terrible really- but he went down fighting and "saving the day"- he told you to run… a "true" hero- he'll probably get a statue and a weeping Puff by his grave for a few weeks… but life goes on…"

A shrug. So nonchalant. His fists clenched more. Patches seemed to notice and smirked.

"Leave him here Mikey. He doesn't stand a chance in hell of getting out himself- he already failed the test. Miserably might I add."

...Test?

_The mind is fickle. Any defense it may have can be easily overcome. Natural guards can be tricked. Deceived even. All it takes is a second._

_A mere second. A moment in time. Unexpected. Expected._

_Nevertheless it's all it takes for him to know everything he needs to._

_They call it the "Mike test"- He calls it a check._

_Checks and Balances._

_He won't be an ass and openly discourage what she wants… because that would be creepy and an abuse of power. He can't protect her forever. He knows that too._

_But… Mike also likes to know what to expect. Motives. Subtle- no matter how well hidden. Will he expect subservience- be misogynistic? Will he respect boundaries or will he try to break through them._

_In cruder terms:_

_Does the guy give a shit about the Puff at all or is it just a quest for future nudity to be in the boy in question's future._

_Of course Mike would then keep his findings to himself- Blossom was a smart girl- she'd always see right through whatever act was being played towards her- It was a cycle. A wearying cycle. But nonetheless… a cycle._

_Mike would admit he'd lost his temper once. His facade of nonchalance had broken. His fury had been uncontrollable. His fist had flown before he could control it. Blood had been drawn. Lines had been crossed._

_Enemies had been made. A rivalry established. The ice wasn't big enough for the both of them._

_But this one was different. This was going to be… interesting. The stakes were higher. Tweety had warned him the day before- "Do not mess this up for her- do what you have to but don't be an ass!"_

_Was Mike overprotective?_

_Yes._

_He's aware of this. They're all protective of her. After everything that happened… who wouldn't be? Even BC and he have had words- she's watching the Red Rowdy like a hawk. But again- the Green Puff is infuriatingly difficult to read and his only "Buttercup" translator is in Europe at the moment._

_So Mike has to go with his gut._

_He's ignoring the prattling. The high pitched whining. The over dramatic sobbing. The guy has been cornered and the odious girl is hanging all over him. Guess the Rowdyruff is the one who needs the rescuing this time. Ah irony._

_Morebucks certainly isn't happy to see him. Insults go flying- his Tweety Bird is derided. That's a mistake. A subtle checking of his pocket- the bottle cap will do. Good thing he saved it from lunch. One little flick. Oh look there's a mouse. The scream is instant. Operation Rowdy Freedom is a success._

_It's the least he can do. The girl is insane and the poor guy is her favorite victim._

_He's already suspicious even before Mike says another word. He can see the intelligence crackling in those cold red eyes. Suspicion, derision. Jealousy. It's all there._

_But Mike owes this to Blossom. He owes this to his big sister._

_One moment. One handshake. Then he'll know everything he has to know._

"I can get you out of here kid. Just say the word and I'll lead the way."

Oh…will he?

His eyes narrowed but Patches smirked, "So whaddya say- just you and me? Like old times buddy."

_WHAM_

It fell back with a harsh snarl and Mike shook his wrist out listlessly before the hissing creature struggled back up.

"How _daaaaaaaaaaare_ youuuuuu!" He grit his teeth. "You're going to regret thaaaaaaaaaaat!" The hiss wasn't human- and it was joined by a high pitched shriek when Mike managed to dodge its sharp claws and jump behind it- one twist of his other arm and down on the floor it went. Struggling- writhing. "Wretched little- release me at ooooonce!"

His smirk was grimly triumphant, "D'aww what's the matter _Patches_ \- _scared?_ I thought _you_ were in control… not _me_ … or is that not the case here… cause you're not really Patches at all are you… oh no… now see I don't know what this "test" is but you know-" His head was pounding but he didn't care. Even as the creature continued to breathlessly scream and struggle under Mike's hold. " But see here's the deal Patchy Boo- if anyone "failed" anything here… it's _you_!" He grabbed the creature by the scruff of the collar and slammed him hard into the ground- and slammed his foot down too. "Mistake number one- imitating that piece of _shit_ will do nothing but piss me off!"

The _crack_ echoed. It continued to scream.

"Mistake number two- you tried to trick me. And you used my momma to do it."

_Craaaaack_

"Mistake number three- you tried to threaten one of my _friends!_ " Its arms flailed out- those "human" hands were now replaced by claws and long grotesque fingers. He sneered and grabbed the creature by the neck and pulled it up. " Now see- here's how it's going to work _now "_ Patches"- you say you can "get me out" eh- so you're going to tell me how exactly you planned on _doing_ that- capiche?"

"Neeeeeeeever…"

His smirk increased, "Wrong answer fucker." _Craaaaaaaack_ This scream was shrill. "D'aww did that hurt Patches- it'll hurt a lot longer when I break every single one of your _bones_ just by blinking- now allow me to reiterate my previous question- _Where's. The. Exit!"_

The demon continued to struggle. He grit his teeth.

"Tick. Tock. And just so you know I hated this movie so don't you dare spout some stupid riddle at me- I hate riddles!"

Another hiss. " No riddle- you just neeeeeed to find the right door-. Up and up and up-. It doesn't matter though- because with only one- the right way will never be found."

Only one huh? Good thing Mike wasn't alone then… speaking of. The creature hissed again.

"Good Boy- now final question and I'll let you walk away with most of your limbs intact. "Where is he?" He hissed the final part. Patches' disguise was fading- he was changing into something else- a typical creature of hell. An abomination. Fucking hell. A demon. A real life bonnafide- Excorcist esque _Demon!_

Goody. But demons apparently still had fragile bones at least this one did.

"I'll ask you _one_ more time fucker- _where. Is. Brick!"_

The creature's eyes had gone pitch black and pupiless as it sneered up at him with pointed teeth bared in a grotesque grin.

"It's tooooooo laaaaaaate –you stuuuuuupid boy." It laughed- Mike increased the pressure on its spinal cord.

"Maybe you didn't _hear_ me- Where's the Rowdyruff! Tell me you fucking abomination before I make you rip your own fucking tongue out and eat it too!"

It seemed to pale- "He faaaaaaaiiiiillllled- its oveeeeeeer." Another hiss. More pressure.

"Hmm I wonder what demon tongue tastes like- lets find out shall we!" He raised a hand and the creature's hand went up- its eyes widened.

"Alright! Alriiiiiiight! There-!" It pointed with its other hand frantically. And there was a door. A door that had _not_ been there before. Fucking hell- should have known. Fucking cheaters. He removed his foot and the creature scrambled away.

"Foolish boooooooy- its over you knoooooow. He's faiiiiiiled- and now you will die tooooooo. You'll join usssssss."

He snorted, "Yeah not today- I forgot my striped pajamas at home sorry to say I won't be joining your collection." The demon got up- shakily Mike noted wryly and spat at his feet.

"Foolish mortaaaaaaaal- you'll never find the right waaaaaay- He'll make suuuuuure of it nooooooooow."

"He? Scuse me' – you mean the nasty lobster who needs a new outlook on pet care?" He snapped.

That laughter was devilish. "Patches" rested against a wall.

"Foolish Boy… you know nooooooothing. And neither does your frieeeeeend. He's angered him you know- and now the Master will get what he waaaaaants even faster…" The laughter turned high pitched. Eerie. Fucking _creepy_.

And Mike didn't like the sound of that. No… no he did not.

"What do you… what your master wants… what's going on here!? Why are we here!? What's going on! HEY! Don't you fucking dare leave me hanging you piece of- what'd I say about riddles huh! HUH!?"

It was melding into the wall. And still laughing.

"Five summers she is chosen. Thirteen she is awoken… Eighteen she is _suuuuuummmonnned_."

"What!? What does that even mean-who are you talking-!?"

The scream was loud. Shrill. And _close._

He whipped around.

No time. The Wendigo… sounded hungry… and.

The laughter faded- it was gone. He rushed to the door- the new door. It seemed solid enough. It was solid enough. But…

Summers…? What… But… he looked at the door.

Another high pitched scream.

No time.

He had to find Brick. Find Brick and escape this… this hell labyrinth…

It wasn't a real scream. It wasn't.

It sounded real but…

She was fine. It was just…

A trick.

Bloss… Bloss was fine. Just like Tweety, and his mother, his friends… and… he clenched his fist and kicked the door. The stairs led up.

Wait… Up… UP!

So the fucker wasn't lying after all.

Mike… just had to keep going up.

_Up…up…and away._

_-IV-_

_Blossom_

_-o-o-o-_

_There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such as ghosts!_

Zombie magicians didn't count of course. Oh no. That was a mere anomaly. Some… some sort of… chemical had mixed with the body or it hadn't been- been interred properly or… or…

It was ice cold- she almost couldn't breathe properly as soon as the…hand – that icy cold hand slammed on her mouth in mid scream.

" _ **Shh…Shh... I know you are frightened- there is nothing to fear. Shhh…"**_ A frigid thumb grazed over her cheek. Solid- she could see it. She could feel it- attached to a human hand which was attached to an arm which was part of a torso- and two legs sprawled underneath it…

But the void… the void that was this… this man's face… it almost sucked the very warmth out of her as soon as he leaned closer to her- there was a slight movement- a frown? Was it a trick… was the lack of… a face… a… a disguise?

It seemed… He seemed to be staring… _staring_ right at her. She scooted away and only hit the wall- the man(?) "frowned" again.

" _ **You don't think… I am here to harm you do you?"**_ Soft. Confused. She clenched her fists.

She was a Powerpuff Girl. She… She wasn't… she _couldn't'_ be afraid…be afraid of a-.

Her legs wouldn't move. Her arms wouldn't move. She was frozen. She couldn't even make herself scream. She felt… heavy. He finally removed the hand and she exhaled sharply before falling into a coughing fit- she sucked as much warm air back into her chilled lungs as much as possible. Even for a woman with ice breath as she possessed….

That chill had been…. Painful.

His clothes were worn, torn in places- her eyes widened.

His…chest.

It…It wasn't moving. There was no sign of… b-breath anywhere.

This…this man was… was-!

But… _how!?_

"…There's no such thing as ghosts…" She whispered frantically and backed further against the wall- he seemed to advance upon her. "There's no such things as ghosts." He was still kneeling before her- his hand reached out for her again- she was breathing quickly. Too quickly. She scooted away before he could touch her again. His hand remained aloft. Inches from her face. She flinched away from the chill instinctively.

"… _ **You are afraid of me…"**_

She took another shaky breath. Desperately willing her vocal cords to work properly again- she wanted to scream. To bellow. To cry for… for back up. Yes. Back up.

But all that would come out was a tiny… croak.

"Y-Y-You're…" She cleared her throat, the shake in her voice… no that was a showing of weakness. He… This… Whatever this was…would… would jump on that. She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. "You're… real." She said simply.

The faceless man…creature… demon from her nightmares only chuckled somewhat before she felt that icy touch on her chin again-

" _ **Of course I'm real."**_ She didn't like that tone. That was not a tone that boded well for her. She'd heard that many times. It was a deep husky tone that she'd heard Boomer speak to her sister with many times for example- as well as Michael towards Robin… hell she'd heard it occasionally from her father towards Ms. Keane when they thought no one was looking! It… It was a tone of… of…

It was not a tone Blossom had given this… this thing any reason to have towards her whatsoever!

Her face was turned and she clenched her fist but she couldn't move from her position on the floor- it was like… something was holding her down. A weight on her legs- her arms. Oh…Oh God no! No! Stay away- Stay. Away! She was shaking from the chill- the sheer _cold_ – this was… this was…

" _ **Do not be afraid of me."**_ Now it sounded annoyed.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She said instantly. "I'm not- w-who are you? – What is your business here- why have you come-!" A finger was put on her lips- it was so cold it was almost like a slice.

" _ **Shh… I know you have questions. It's to be expected… and I'm sorry its taken me until now to come to you… in person… that is. I was… delayed."**_

…Oh dear God it _was_ him. This… this was the man who… who…

" _ **Why will you not look at me?"**_

_Because if I don't look at you you'll go away._

" _ **Please… won't you look at me?"**_

She shook her head.

_Fighting Crime. Trying to save the world. We come just in time… the Powerpuff Girls!_

The pressure seemed to move up her shoulder and then her neck before she felt it settle over her eyes- trying to open them. She was trapped. She couldn't move. No… she had X' damn it! She was a Powerpuff girl! She was a-! Her eyes opened.

The void was even more horrifying up close. It wasn't a gaping hole… no it was like… like something of an inky mask spread all across his features- she could just make out a jaw. Part of a nose… a mouth and… oh God no! No! No! NO! STAY AWAY! STAY. AWAY!

_Fightingcrimetryingtosavetheworldwecomejustintime!_

It almost burned her skin- scalded her- the sheer frigid gale she was shocked her hands didn't turn frostbitten the moment her knuckles were brought to his mouth. Her breathing quickened. Oh… Oh God. What… what was happening- why was this happening!?

" _ **You're…even more beautiful than… I ever imagined."**_ He breathed. He sounded completely… completely enamored… infatuated… _l-lustful._ It was growing painful- each kiss was making her hands feel more and more numb. _**"At last… finally…"**_ Her hand was pressed against a cheek- swallowed by that void- who… who was… her fingers twitched. Wait… they twitched- she… she could move!

He cried out and fell backwards as she scrambled up from her kick- She balled her fists and braced herself.

"S-Stay away! Who are you! What do you want?!" She snarled.

He almost flew back up and before she could react he was back in her face- she hadn't even seen him move- he was faster than Boomer-! She was pinned to the wall. He was blocking the only exit. Her teeth grit but he caught her fist easily. Too easily. Her eyes widened and she blew on instinct.

Nothing. Wait… Wait _what!?_ H-How!?

" _ **This is the greeting I receive when at long last we are reunited? You attack me!?"**_ He sounded angry. Annoyed. _…hurt._

"Reunited…?" She whispered. "What… I don't-." Her voice trailed in a tiny whimper- like a weakling indeed- but the chill… it was… it was painful. She could barely breathe! The closer this… this thing got to her-!

Its grip slackened, _**"… You… still do not remember?"**_

_Remember… remember what!?_

"… _**It should be expected I suppose… it… it has been a long while hasn't it… my love?"**_

She froze. Oh…Oh Dear God. This wasn't happening. What... what…her fists clenched, "You… You're mistaken… I… I by no means am-!"

He put a finger to her lips again. _**"Shh… I know you are confused now… I understand. It is to be expected as I said. You'll remember soon enough."**_

So nonchalantly. So simple. So _matter of fact_.

She couldn't stop the shake in her voice, "W-Who… Who… are you?" She whispered.

Another infuriating finger. Her ire grew as he shook his head. " _ **As I said…you'll remember soon enough. I understand this all must be difficult for you to comprehend at the moment."**_

"E-Excuse me-!?"

Her blood seemed to chill. It continued to stare at her- faceless or not she could almost _feel_ that predatory gaze- roving over her like she was some kind of-. She gulped.

_Somebody… A-Anybody…_

That icy hand slid along her chin and tilted it up. She was frozen in place. Both by this strange pressure being exerted on her body… and the _fear_ that was coursing through her veins.

" _ **Don't be afraid. I would never wish nor allow any harm to come to you. You know that."**_

Her fists balled tighter.

_F-Fighting… f-fighting… crime…_

Ice. It was like living _ice_ \- and her "element" so called was _ice_ and she was still shivering like-! Like-! It was an otherworldly cold. A supernatural, impossible cold that rippled down her skin- those icicle like fingers continued to run down her face- tracing her lips with his thumb.

Funny… she'd in her foolish little school girl dreams used to dream of someone touching her like this- but the one doing it had had significantly _warmer_ hands…not frigid icicles like this...man (?) did?

She couldn't look away. It wasn't letting her. The pressure on her head was like a weight- holding her in place- she couldn't even shut her damn eyes.

She was alone.

She had no powers. No back up. She barely had control of her limbs. The only thing she could still move were her fingers. And that barely.

Blossom… Blossom was… - her chest clenched.

His hand was trailing her throat- over _it._

" _ **You've been through much… but… that is over now."**_

What…did that mean?

" _ **I won't allow harm to come to you. Never again. You are safe now."**_

… Define safe. Blossom was funnily enough getting the exact _opposite_ feeling actually. Her mind was reeling… it… the faceless man…was _real?_ Not only was it real but… it… it was under the impression… somehow that she and he… were... were… _involved (!?)_ in some shape or form?!

His hand continued to run across her face, her cheek to her chin- never going farther than that… but… but- she was freezing. She looked around wildly for something – _anything_ that could serve as a weapon- even something as crude as a heavy stick!

She didn't like the look this man…this creature… this _thing_ was obviously giving her- she didn't like how low its voice had gotten or the continued what he obviously thought was some kind of caress- when in reality it was more like someone had dunked her headfirst into arctic cold water- and why it thought it had the right to-!

_Remember… remember what… obviously… he… it… whatever this is…is… confused. He's confused me… with someone else?_

She chewed on her bottom lip, he had decided to start frost kissing her knuckles again but at least he made no protest when she ripped them away- if anything he seemed… saddened by the act. How very unfortunate for him – she didn't care nor did she- not to sound crude- give a shit.

"You're obviously… _confused…_ Sir." She made her voice as firm as possible- she was a commander and a leader- a Powerpuff Girl.

A _Red._

Yes… Yes she was. And Blossom was thus _not_ about to let some… ghoul from a bad dream neither frighten nor distract her from her duty. She narrowed her eyes.

"I am not… who you seem to think I am- I am in no need of "protection" nor do I have _any_ knowledge of… you whatsoever- it is most… i-impolite-." She grit her teeth. Damn it. No stutters allowed! She took a deep breath, "It is vastly inappropriate for you to continue what you are doing- I gave you no permission to touch me… none. So…release me. Now."

He was still. Nonetheless his hand fell back- she was still trapped against the wall and her powers were still gone but he at least backed off. Not ideal… but at least she could breathe again- the air was still icy cold but it was doable for now.

She heard a slight laugh. " _ **You…are correct of course. Forgive me- it's not meet for us to… indulge in such things in these circumstances. You're still confused… and I was…careless in my haste. It… it's been a long time… but I apologize for offending your honor in my eagerness."**_ His head bowed.

"Stop calling me "confused"- it is _you_ who is obviously mistaken- I have never once-!"

" _ **I understand… I know that your remembering the truth will… take time. But I thought…"**_ He sighed. _ **"I thought that… the promise we made to each other would… circumvent… further complication and our meetings before this-."**_

"Meetings!? If you're speaking of you _terrorizing_ me for the last eight months than those are _hardly-!"_

" _ **You can continue to deny all you wish- but I heard you calling to me- your soul called to me- as mine does to you- we are "Bound" my love you know that- you've "always" known that- my soul is yours and ONLY yours-!"**_

" _I don't WANT IT!"_ She shrieked.

He seemed to fall back as if he had been struck- and her limbs suddenly could move again- she took her chance and bolted towards where she remembered the door had been- the snarl was almost inhuman- and the grip was savage. She was hoisted to be face to void.

" _ **I knew it… I knew that wretch had done something to you! Blinded you! I knew I should have acted sooner- but I was counseled to wait- to watch- to observe- but as I had always known and suspected he was a failure- a fool and he proved to be as unworthy as I always knew him to be."**_

The chill in the air seemed to increase.

"…He?" She whispered. His grip tightened.

Brick had been fighting something.

Her chest clenched.

" _BLOSSOM RUN!"_

"…Brick…" She whispered. That mouth seemed to twist in a snarl.

" _ **You call for "him"!?"**_ He hissed. It didn't sound human. " _ **Everything we have been to each other and yet you stand here and utter "his" name upon the very moment of our reunion!?"**_

She bit her lip. "W-Where… where is he-!"

" _ **He failed. He is no longer of any concern to you. Nor anyone else."**_

Her eyes widened. "What did you do to him…to them- what did you do to Brick and Michael you-!" She began pulling but his grip only tightened.

" _ **I'll admit- the other one was an accident- I was not expecting the wretch to have a little friend with him after all- I can't control what my Master does- I only do his bidding. I apologize for your friend becoming involved in this- I can assure you he has not been harmed. Yet."**_

"M-Master- what… what!? Who-!?" She continued to pull but the grip was like iron. "And what about Brick… I saw him fighting something- was it you!? What did you do to him!" She hissed. He was silent. " Answer me… where is he… where is-!"

A snort. It sent a chill down her spine.

" ** _Gone_** _ **."**_

She almost fell to her knees- save the vice like grip on her hands she would have.

" _ **I took great pleasure him in informing him of his failure before disposing of him. Quite an arrogant little cretin wasn't he?"**_

She sucked in a harsh breath, "You… You…"

The burning behind her eyes was almost painful. The clenching of her chest near unbearable.

_We're going to stop this Pinky… I promise_

_I promise…_

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHERE IS HE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BRICK- UNHAND ME! UNHAND ME YOU- YOU!" It was futile but she didn't care- it was almost extraordinary- how much anger she felt at that moment- she began savagely beating the wretch's shoulders with all the strength she possessed sans X' – because the wretched coward would never obviously have _dared_ say such a thing if she was at full power and- and-!

" _ **I merely removed a pest. An annoyance- Such an unworthy fool never would have passed the test- and as I predicted he failed. Miserably."**_ Another snort. Another…laugh.

She felt it surging in her. This… this anger.

"What did you do to my _Ruff_ you- you- BASTARD! UNHAND ME! LET ME GO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY RUFF! WHAT DID YOU D-D-DOO-OO-OO!" He caught her other wrist and before she knew it both of them were trapped in the cold grip and she was slammed once again into a wall.

" _ **Again… It seems I acted just in time."**_ The snarl was vicious and rigid with fury it seemed. _**"I warned him- he chose not to listen- I gave him a chance- he refused it. He chose to be willfully ignorant and ignore the laws of fate- of destiny! You are mine. I am yours. We SWORE it! He had no right to even think to interfere!"**_

"I. DID. NO. SUCH. THING!" She roared. "I AM NOT "YOURS"! YOU ARE NOT "MINE" – I. DON'T. KNOW. YOU! – NOW UNHAND ME AT ONCE YOU VILE INSANE DEMON-!"

" _ **Demon? Not yet."**_ He laughed again. Though it sounded bitter. _**"No. That fate has been spared me so far. He does not own me completely he holds my name...but not my soul… no… that is in another's hands."**_

She backed further into the wall. This… This was… her head was beginning to hurt. She blinked but the ringing seemed to only grow worse. Stronger. She was almost dizzy- it almost felt like something was pounding at the very recesses of her _mind_.

He gripped her arms again, " _ **I know you're confused- and angry- I know you thought you… felt something… for this boy… but you didn't. You couldn't because deep down you know what I'm saying is true- Fate may have… separated us… but the vow we made remains true my love- and it always will- My soul is yours… only yours… you're confused… you just need to remember… it will come back to you… I know it will. Just… remember. Remember me… my La'el."**_

The pounding in her head seemed to stop the instant that… name escaped from her his mouth. La'el…? What sort of name was…?

Burning. Pounding. Throbbing.

Remember…

_Remember…_

She clenched her fists and then shook her head.

"No." She shook her head. " I don't nor would I _ever_ even _want_ to remember you!" Her head was shaking wildly- the throbbing was almost agonizing. "L-Leave me alone! Go away! I don't know you! I don't- NO! NO! Don't touch me! Don't – MMMPTH!?"

It was worse than she could have ever feared. The chill that suddenly engulfed her throat and lungs was almost paralyzing- her knees buckled and she could feel the air sucked out her almost by the sheer… _cold_ that suddenly invaded them. And the more she punched the more he seemed to _tighten_ his grip- her very breath was being _sucked_ out of her!

"HEY!" He stiffened but the blue blur crashed into him and she was thrown back and two strong arms suddenly had her in a hold. A warm very much alive hold and… and- She latched onto it for dear life- she was freezing- utterly freezing! The bile rose up but she couldn't even get enough air needed to spit out his vile taste all she could do was fall into a fitful coughing spasm- even her own ice breath wasn't as cold as his breath. She clutched her mouth. Oh God- that thing had- had-!

It had kissed her! It had… but Brick was the only one who… who- he was the only one she wanted to kiss her and this wretch had- had-! Her hands began violently shaking and the bile was rising further up her throat –

That thing had- that thing had- Brick! Brick what had he done to-!?

"Easy there Red- the Butch has got you- don't worry!" The Green Rowdy said in a quick murmur, "Shit you're fucking cold as hell- fuck! Boom!"

The blonde Jojo brother whipped around from where he'd landed in his tackle- electricity still crackling between his fingers but he seemed to blanch and one blue light later he was kneeling in front of her as well.

"Shit, what's wrong with her!? Bloss- how many fingers am I holding up!?" He said in a whiplash. The room was spinning.

" _ **LITTLE MEDDLERS!"**_ Her eyes widened and she almost shrunk into the middle Jojo brother whose grip on her only increased. That void seemed to be growing darker- and those teeth... seemed to be growing. Boomer sucked in a breath as the faceless specter struggled back up. " _ **You… You're going to regret that!"**_

"What the fuck!?" Boomer hissed and looked at Blossom in alarm. "What the fuck is _that_ thing!?"

"I-He-He-He–that – thing-it-it's the one –he's the one who-!" Her hand slammed over her mouth again. Boomer's eyes narrowed to slits and he stood back up with almost a beastly snarl in his wake.

"So the fucker thought he'd mess with the Puff Queen huh?" Boomer's voice was rigid. "That so?"

"Sure sounds like it- and see that's a problem. No one fucks with Boss Woman when the Butch is around." The Green Rowdy brother's tone was just as sinister- menacing almost. "Cause… that's like fucking with Boss."

"And that shit isn't going to fly with the Rowdyruff Boys around." Boomer cracked his knuckles- the sparks continued to fly.

The creature whatever it was only continued to glare at the two Jojo brothers and then look past them towards… her. She gulped- Butch immediately stepped in front of her while his brother stepped backwards to do the same.

"Hey now- no need to look at her- you just focus on _us_ now- you got that punk!" Butch snarled.

"Forcing yourself on a girl who's _clearly_ not interested in your zombie ass is not only fucking disgusting in so many fucking ways but it's a direct fucking violation of the Rowdy Code!" Boomer hissed.

"And that shit merits a beating you're _never_ going to forget you fucking piece of perverted ghost shit. Red- stay behind the Butch- Boss may not be here at the moment but don't worry- the Butch _is_." The words may have been lighthearted- typical Butch jargon. But the tone wasn't. Similar to Boomer the green Rowdy had suddenly taken an icy stone cold sober demeanor.

Blossom stepped back. The brothers stepped forward.

" _ **You will sorely regret crossing me."**_ Her eyes widened and the _shriiiing_ echoed through the room. " _ **As that fool already found out."**_

The blade was dark… stained with something that looked like….

…blood.

She cried out- and they whipped around. She couldn't speak, Brick had been stabbed. She'd seen it. And… And… it looked fresh- like this thing hadn't even bothered cleaning his own wretched sword of his blood!- Butch narrowed his eyes but Boomer suddenly sucked in a harsh breath and looked at the sword than at her.

"Oh…You _better_ not be talking about my big brother!" Boomer snapped- the electricity increased- his eyes began to glow more menacingly before what sounded like… beastly _growls_ emanated from him. Butch… suddenly began making the same sound.

He of course didn't bother answering but she could almost see the _smug_ smile- " _ **As I said… he was warned."**_ He dug in his shirt for a moment before he pulled something out- she couldn't keep it in this time- she shrieked out loud and Boomer staggered back.

Butch's face only blanched at the sight of the red cap- torn and damaged- falling to the ground before it was kicked aside. She grit her teeth.

"You… You…." Butch hissed.

"You… son of a bitch… I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Boomer practically _roared_ before he rushed the creature- Butch made a beastly snarl of his own before he joined him.

The sword went flying but Boomer's speed was clearly not expected- He only stabbed at air- and Butch's shield deflected it quite easily anyway- the hisses coming from within that void were absolutely without a doubt despite what it had said- most decidedly _not_ human!

Electric sparks and savage punches were all easily dodged with an otherworldly speed- she grit her teeth and kept trying to blow but all that came out was mere "hot air"- no ice breath in sight- though it wasn't affecting either of the boys- so how then were her powers-?

Butch cried out suddenly. The sound of breaking glass was ominous- and sure enough his hands were raised upright but the shield around him seemed to dissipate instantly as he stared at his empty hands in horror – Boomer swore but he was kicked aside as if he was a rag doll!

… Blossom had spoken too soon.

The sword went up but Butch rolled out of the way of the strike.

" _ **You should not have interfered fool- either of you!"**_

Another clean flip backwards- and Boomer barely avoided the sword strike.

"Oh ain't we so "chivalrous"- real honorable asshole- bringing a sword into a fist fight!" He bellowed before he dodged another erratic hit.

" _ **You meddle in affairs you don't understand!"**_ That roar was loudest of them all before the sword went darting in a succession of lightning quick strikes- the Jojo brothers as a whole barely were able to dodge them- and with the shield gone… _**"I grow tired of this!"**_

She clenched her fists- Another blow. More hot air. No… there had to be a way to-!

The crash was ominous- they landed headfirst into the other- before sprawling backwards and landing on the ground.

"Fuck!" Butch snapped. "OW!" He pulled at his hair somewhat as he grabbed his head.

"Ow! OW!" Boomer also held his head.

" _ **I grow tired of this foolishness."**_ The creature hissed before something dark seemed to come from the floor and threw the brothers both back down. Wrapped around their legs- they were hopelessly tangled back to back. The faceless man- sword still out and extended up only walked past the two of them… towards her. Boomer's eyes widened.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YA CREEP!" He roared before he began struggling with his ropes (?!) – a strange… ooze that had taken solid form?

"RED! RUN! JUST GET OUTTA HERE-!" Butch followed suit. The gunk was latched firmly around his legs-almost like a sticky… tar.

Blossom grit her teeth and braced herself- balling her fists and arching herself into a proper defensive position. She wasn't about to run away like some kind of coward and leave the brothers to the mercy of some… unhinged… _ghost!_ He seemed to pause at what she was doing – she took a deep breath.

"I'm not afraid of you." She snarled. "Let them go right now- You don't scare me!" Both the brothers continued to protest even as the strange gunk covering their legs was… slowly creeping upwards. The specter stared at her- "You don't." She swallowed the creeping shakiness as he continued to approach her. "And whatever you did to my Ruff… you're going to regret it do you hear me! If you don't bring him and Michael back from whatever hell hole you have them in right now I'll-!"

" _ **Enough.**_ **"** The voice was chilling. He was right in front of her- she punched- he blocked. She punched again, another block- but when she swung in a kick not only was it expertly dodged but her foot was grabbed and she almost fell backwards with her balance so quickly shifted- that steel like grip latched onto her wrist- both wrists. She sucked in a harsh breath before she was pulled forward- even digging her heels into the floor was useless- he simply dragged her anyway- the screech was like nails on a chalkboard. _**"This is a waste of my time- and yours."**_

She felt her hands forced together. _**"I didn't want to do this- but it seems these fools match the intellect of their former brother- they have none. And they've delayed us long enough."**_

She froze. "D-Delay… what do you mean delay? I-I'm not going anywhere with you!" She yelped. Dignity be damned. "I-I'm not! I'm not going anywhere with-!" He continued to pull her along. The boys only struggled with their bonds more.

She dug her heels in deeper. She wouldn't go without a fight! No! No she would not! She was a Powerpuff-!

" _ **I've waited too long- and so have you- to be any further bothered by these little pests! Your memory will come back to you La'el- as soon as you're not… distracted."**_

"La'-what?! Dude are you on some kind of ghosty _drugs_ or something?! The chick's name is _Blossom_ – you know Powerpuff Girl… kinda bossy – no offense Boss Woman but you kinda are- but that there is the kick ass co-leader of the X Team with my Big Bro not…whatever you just called her-." Butch gave his brother a weirded out look. "Uh…right?"

"Uh…yeah Butch… this guy is _clearly_ confused- so if ya don't mind Mr… ghost… guy… how's about you let me and my bro go- and then you let my big brother and Believe go… okie dokie?" Boomer said slowly. "And how's about we get our hands off the very frightened Puff Queen right now – and we all can put this whole messy thing behind us okay- no harm done- just a little misunderstanding between- HRRRGH!"

She gasped- the bounds had moved up again and were now covering both to the Jojo brothers mouths (!)

"Boomer! Butch!" She yelped but the grip was still firm and pulled her back.

" _ **It is merely to make them cease talking- they will be fine. Now come-."**_

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU- HEY LET GO OF MY SISTER FUCKER!"

"WHAT THE- EW! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU CREEP!"

He stiffened, _**"More annoyances…"**_ He snarled – her eyes widened.

"Girls! Stay back- Stay-!" The scream was instant and his hands went flying to where she assumed his ears were and- Now was her chance! Blossom dove down and rolled- kicking his feet from under him as he did so- a green blur and Buttercup had her in a hold- Bubbles zipped into the sky and one signal and their hands all went crashing back to their ears as another ear shattering scream echoed through the room before the blue blur was at the boys sides' and they rushed to join her. The gunky chains were strong but no match for three Powerpuff Girls- even though she was out of commission at the moment. Boomer gasped for breath almost as soon as the gag was ripped off and Bubbles threw herself atop him.

"Right on time Milady." He heaved. Butch was only coughing profusely- Buttercup slapped him across the back.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Her sister demanded.

"We heard Blossy screaming and then you guys- what's going-!?" The blonde's eyes widened and she froze.

"Yeah who the fuck is-!" Her voice died.

Her sisters only stared as he whipped around- the faceless specter "glaring" of sorts at them both.

"W-What-!? But that's- that's-!" Bubbles' finger went up uselessly. "He… He- Blossy… dreams… but… soul… soul-. Brick- she was talking about-!"

""L-Leader Girl… is… is that who I- I think it is-!?" Buttercup balled her fists. "You…You gotta be fucking kidding me the faceless man is _real_!? But… But I thought-! He was some kind of… secret desire or whatever- what did Snyder call it- Not… not some kind of-!?"

"He was an inner psychological representation of Blossy's long repressed feelings for Brick that only were allowed to manifest in her dreams- yeah I know!" Bubbles so helpfully finished that sentence for her and say _what!?_

"What do you mean- _repressed_ feelings!?" Blossom demanded. She was ignored.

Buttercup nodded quickly, "YEAH that! …Wait you did?"

Her baby sister's fists balled, "I MIGHT BE BLONDE BUT I'M NOT DUMB!" She snapped peevishly. Buttercup had the decency to look abashed.

"Wait you _know_ this guy!?" Boomer demanded.

"No! I mean… yes- kind of- but… but dreams aren't-!" Buttercup stuttered.

"Dreams!? He looks pretty fucking real to _me_ Butters!" Butch threw his hands in the air. "And he was on his way to have a jolly good time with Red here before Boom and me intervened-!"

"EXCUSE ME!?" Her middle sister's eyes went wide but then just as quickly narrowed with rage. "Oh _did he now!?"_

Bubbles continued to stutter before her face blanched and they looked at each other. Instantly, Blossom was suddenly shoved behind them both. Both her sisters' faces were twisted in a _snarl_.

"Why you… you- DOO DOO BRAIN! You- You creep! You- You are _so_ not my sister's soulmate you creepazaoid! Blossy I am like _so_ sorry I ever even _thought-!"_ She shuddered. " _EW!_ How dare you! How dare you invade an innocent girl's dreams and pretend to be her true love you- you- _BASTARD!"_ Bubbles stamped her foot. "You're going to regret _ever_ even thinking of touching my big sister!"

The man had stiffened- and he seemed to be… staring at them all.

" _ **You cannot be serious."**_ He hissed. " _ **I cannot fight a woman! Let alone two of them!?"**_

Her sisters paused and Buttercup's eyebrow rose, "What are you _new?_ " She snapped.

"And Mr. Chivalrous over here had no problem dragging one like a rag doll a few minutes ago." Boomer muttered grimly.

"Of course he didn't. Fucking shit head." She hissed. "Oh… Oh I'm going to _enjoy_ this!"

"Totally." Bubbles hissed back. "What a _creep!"_

He seemed genuinely affronted. He was still and his fist clenched.

" _ **La'el… this is madness!"**_ She stiffened and her sisters exchanged odd looks.

"Who what now?"

"Um… who's La'el?"

"For the last _time_ … I am _NOT_ this La'el girl- you have the _wrong_ girl!" Blossom snapped. He seemed to sigh again.

" _ **You're simply confused-!"**_

"Uh no- _You're_ confused!" Buttercup snarled. "Newsflash asshole- when a girl says _No-!"_

"She means _NO!"_ Bubbles stamped her foot once more. "Now back off! Leave her alone!"

He was silent for a moment – her sisters only glared.

" _ **Very well then…."**_ The hiss was silky. _**"You leave me no choice."**_

_Shriiiing_

They all stiffened at the sight of the blade- Butch especially looked ill but it was more likely due t the fact there was a blood stain still prevalent on the metal… Bubbles' hands went to her mouth and Boomer staggered but Buttercup only sneered.

"Bring it on asshole! Eat X' ya perv!"

"Wait! Buttercup wait!" It was too easy- he wasn't even moving or bracing himself for a fight! Something was wrong!

They all grabbed for the "toughest fighter" but her sister was too fast… and far too angry to think straight- a war cry in her wake Buttercup only rushed the creature- expertly dodged the strike with a flip and smashed her fist straight into the void- the _crunch_ echoed. There went… a nose? And down the creature went.

Her sister's cackle was triumphant- oh God Buttercup don't _gloat!_ She adjusted her jacket listlessly and cracked her knuckles.

"Tch- and that's why you don't fuck with the Powerpuff Girls mother fucker- okay team- threat over lets go find Cap Boy and Believe and get out of this creepy factory already!" She flipped her hair arrogantly. "Tch- fucking creep."

There was a twitch. Wait… oh… oh no!

"BC LOOK OUT!" Boomer bellowed but the icy hand clamped around her sister's ankle and before any of them could move- in a speed Blossom wasn't even sure the Blue Rowdy could reach- her sister was slammed on the ground- the _crack_ was ominous- and so was the shrill _scream_ that escaped from her mouth! The shrieks were ear piercing-

"G-GET MY SISTERS OUT OF HERE! GO! GO!" Buttercup finally managed to scream something coherent. "GO! GO YOU IDIOTS!" her sister continued screaming as she held her ankle so violently twisted at a strange angle.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screamed but as soon as she lunged herself- another _slap_ and down her baby sister went- Boomer cried out before he rushed to catch her before they both slammed into the wall. He had taken the full impact however- the crack forming behind him was… ominous.

"B-Boomie! Boomie can you hear me!" Bubbles cupped his cheeks but it was to no avail. The Blue Jojo brother was out sister wept still trying to get Boomer to wake up for a few tense moments- he finally groaned- thank God- and he was stood up shakily- he could barely stand up straight.

Buttercup's ankle was so badly twisted…. It looked as if it had been snapped in half almost! But yet she was still using her good leg to continue kicking- fighting- oh God… Buttercup was never one to give up but… but…

" _ **Young ladies… have no business meddling in the art of war. Let this be a lesson to you."**_

The blade was pressed against her sister's throat- the lurch in her stomach was instant.

_No… No! No!_

"NO!" Blossom shrieked. "NO! STOP! LET HER GO! LET MY SISTER GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!" He paused. Her breath was ragged but she swallowed the instinctual shudder as it seemed to look straight at her.

" _ **Anything?"**_ She gulped but nodded.

"Leader G-Girl! N-No! NO!" Buttercup choked out but the blade at her throat kept her from getting up.

"Let my sisters go… let the boys go… and let Brick and Michael go… it's me you obviously want… so…" She held her arms out somewhat. "Here I am."

"Sis… Sis no! No! Don't be a fucking martyr- -!" Buttercup screeched. "BLOSSOM!"

" _ **Quiet!"**_ He snapped down at her before he moved to "look" at Blossom. _**"You finally are seeing reason- this is good. I had no interest in shedding unnecessary blood La'el. It's… not to be desired and I know it would upset you."**_ The tone was strangely soft and almost… intimate. _**"You know… I would never openly seek to harm you… or those you care for...its… this is a necessity La'el… surely you understand! I don't want to do this! You know that!"**_

Bubbles clutched Boomer for dear life. Both the boys looked horrified.

"Red… Red what are you doin'- the guy's nuts!" Butch hissed.

"Blossom I can't let you do this." Boomer said quickly. "Brick would never forgive me if anything happened to-!"

She clenched her fist. "Get my sisters out of here Boys. And don't look back." She murmured.

"Blossy!" Bubbles yelped quietly. "Blossy no! No!" She cupped her dear baby sister's face.

"Bubbles…Bubbles listen to me… listen… Buttercup needs medical attention… and so does Boomer." She shook her head and tightened her grip. "Bubbles - Bubbles I'll be fine… I'll be fine sweetie okay? You need to get out of here- you need to get Buttercup to safety- it's the Puff way Bubbles… fighting crime… trying to save the world…"

"A-All… before… b-bedtime." She whimpered. "But B-Blossy!" She pressed a kiss on her sister's brow.

"Go… Bubbles." She murmured. Her sisters' face crumbled. "Don't… make me make it an order." More trembling- Boomer's hands went on her shoulders. She looked to him.

"Look out for my sisters." She murmured. "Both of you." Butch stiffened. The blue Rowdy's grip on the blue Puff only increased before he nodded.

"And what the fuck are we supposed to tell Boss?" Butch hissed. She stiffened before she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Tell… tell Brick I did my duty." His face fell instantly.

Blossom took a deep breath and stared at the faceless man then took a step forward.

_Step. Step._

The sword was removed from her sister's throat who cast wide eyes at her. Blossom nodded quietly.

_Fighting crime…_

He extended a hand out towards her.

_Trying to save the world…_

She paused. Hesitant. She didn't dare look behind her at her team. Her sisters… her friends. The patch of red by their feet. That red cap…

Red like…a single red rose. A rose that presented by a handsome young man with a shaky smile. That smile growing as their hands would meet.

Her hand shook as she held it aloft over the ice cold spectral hand that awaited her. She gulped when it clamped down upon her. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_And we come just in time…_

" _NO!"_ The shriek was piercing and suddenly Buttercup had somehow managed to get herself off the floor- broken ankle and all and tackled the man from behind- "STAY. THE. _FUCK._ AWAY. FROM. MY. _SISSSSSSSSTTTTTTERRRRRR!"_ She roared and held on even as he began whipping his arms wildly trying to peel her off him- Blossom fell back and landed on the ground.

He snarled and continued to pull. _**"STUPID. GIRL!"**_

"CALL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT- BUT YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY BIG SISTER YOU FUCKING CREEP!" She maintained her hold. "BLOSSOM! RUN! GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU! I GOT THIS!"

"" _ **INSOLENT… WENCH! RELEASE ME!"**_

" OOH! Listen to you and your big words! You think you're all high and mighty but you can't even get a fucking date without resorting to kidnapping! _PATHETIC!"_ It snarled and then she heard the tell-tale sound of metal being drawn- Blossom grit her teeth and lunged.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER YOU FUCKING _BASTARD_!" He stiffened but she grabbed the blade and tried to wrestle it out of his hands- except she miscalculated- instead of the hilt… she grabbed the blade instead.

She cried out and fell back- the blade sliced into her skin but… she kept a grip on it regardless,

But there was no need. The sword was almost instantly dropped and his hands went up before he quickly backed away from her- Buttercup slid off him and fell to the ground with a _plop_ and a curse. Her ankle was horribly twisted- there was no doubt it was broken.

Blossom's hands were bleeding - but nothing some X' wouldn't cure. She wiped them on her pants quickly before she knelt to grab her sister's arms and aid her up.

He continued to look at his hands- shaking as he did so. _**"No…"**_ Horror. Pure _horror_ was in the specter's tone. The shaking grew worse, before his face twisted into a snarl. " _ **No… No… Damn you!"**_ He snarled in Buttercup's direction. " _ **LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU WRETCHED GIRL! WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"**_

 _"_ What _I_ made you do! You're the _one_ who went all sword happy you fucking-!"

He lunged for Buttercup and pushed Blossom away in his apparent rage!

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" The blur of green and black rushed the specter like a locomotive and the star tackler for the Townsville Picklers managed to pull a full out _tackle_ move – the sword went flying out of the man's hands and was sent careening across the floor. They went at it- punches went flying.

Two gold and blue blurs and Boomer was at her side – Bubbles had jumped into the fight with Butch.

…People who thought Buttercup was the most vengeful Powerpuff Girl… had clearly never seen her baby sister angry… even Boomer's eyes were slightly wide as he watched the savage _beating_ Bubbles was inflicting with Butch even backing off slightly – hands up – giving her "the floor.

The specter was clearly not expecting such savagery from a "young lady" but he was growing bolder- his counterstrikes were becoming less "for show" and they were becoming "real" by the moment.

Buttercup was breathing hard, but she tried to join the fight regardless- the blue Jojo brother grabbed her before she fell. "Easy BC! Easy!"

"Let me go Little Boy Blue… the fucker's messing with _both_ my sisters now!" She snapped. Just then Bubbles cried out and hit the floor- Boomer gasped hoarsely before his eyes narrowed to pin pricks.

"You… You SON OF A BITCH!" He roared- and there went the newly dubbed "Fast and the fastest"- who was still so even without his X'.

She gulped somewhat- No X'… Buttercup for all her bravado was growing paler… she needed medical attention. Now. And Boomer was still stumbling for all his punches and kicks….he'd hit that wall… extremely hard.

She looked around quickly- Think. Must think. Another cry- and there went Boomer- right on his head – _again_. Bubbles ceased in her fighting and rushed to his side- the blonde only moaned and held his temple. Butch whipped around but the specter was faster.

He went flying and hit the wall. Buttercup's breathing quickened and she tried to shove Blossom behind her- but her leg finally gave out and he more or less threw her aside.

The void was suddenly in her face- that somewhat shrouded mouth was twisted in a grimace.

"Y _ **ou are injured."**_ Those slicing cold hands engulfed her own. " _ **… You need healing. Immediately. Come."**_

She stiffened.

" _ **La'el… let me heal you… you're injured-."**_

La'el… again with this name… this… she clenched her fists and grit her teeth. The pounding in her head was even worse but she couldn't control it. She couldn't stop it. It was growing. Increasing.

_La'el… La'el…_

Growing… growing… building up within her.

" _ **La'el…?"**_

Her mouth twisted into a _snarl_ and she ripped her hands away.

"I. AM. _NOT._ LA'EL!"

Her voice echoed around them and she felt it growing in her- stronger- bigger- the heat intensified- the freeze intensified. Fire and Ice all at once. Growing… Growing…

" _Oh fuck… is this…?"_

" _Oh… shit…."_

**Growing. Fury.**

**How… How dare he strike her sisters! Strike her friends!**

**He had stolen her brother! Injured him! Threatened him!**

**Wretch...Wretched...**

" _Oh…Oh no…"_

" _L-Leader Girl?"_

**The blade he was using… was it the same he used to…**

**His scream. His scream had been piercing. The blood had been… everywhere.**

**He... He had taken him from her.**

**Her Ruff... He had taken... her RUFF!**

" _Eyes are…Red…"_

"… _Bitch… is…dead."_

**He… He would pay.**

**HE. WOULD. PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!**

It came from her all at once- the surge of raw _power_ that escaped from her hands- despite her X' being… disabled somehow…

The beam of pure scalding pink energy that escaped from her hands hit the loathsome specter head on- he didn't even have time to duck. He smashed into the wall. She could see he was going to try to speak again- she had no desire to listen.

"Wretched… Wretched FOOL!"

Her hands rose again- the surge was unmistakable. And this hit sent him flying clean through the wall- with a loud howl in his wake.

"VILE CREATURE!"

Wretched… Wretched vile… Vile creature! Vile…

**Disgusting… traitor.**

**TRAITOR!**

Her breathing was harsh as she lowered her arms and whipped around to face her team. They were all staring agog at her. What was the matter?

The silence was jarring in a way. The four of them… simply stared. And… Blossom suddenly felt rather… lightheaded. Oh dear. Perhaps she should sit down and-.

A blue light and her sister caught her… oh… were her powers back? Had that… creature managed to disable them… how was that even-?

The scream was harsh- oh… oh God. Buttercup clutched at her leg- her eyes widened. _Shit!_

X' no longer being repressed… meant that it was going into overdrive to heal that ankle but much like Blossom's arm… so long ago… if they didn't set it correctly.

"Son of a-! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I SWEAR!" The Green Puff bellowed.

_Stomp. Stomp._

Butch stormed past both Blossom and Bubbles and scooped Buttercup up –to her vehement and obscenity ridden protests. "Orders Boss Woman!" Butch said quickly- she jumped. H-Huh!? Butch looked nothing but serious. "Do we fight or do we go? What's the order?"

Boomer was still somewhat out of it but he also looked at Blossom directly in the eyes.

"Big Bro is still in here somewhere and so is Believe- do we look for them now or do we come back Blossom?" Boomer held his head- she grimaced at the huge knot that seemed to be forming on the top of it.

"No!…." Buttercup hissed-, "W-We can't l-leave them here… no… no we can't… Leader Girl just… just leave me here and go find Believe and Cap Boy!-No… Nobody gets left… left behind… _e-ever!"_ Another hiss but this time it was in sheer agony- they all winced from the _cracks_ that seemed to emanating from her leg. Butch's grip tightened.

"That includes _you_ Butters!" He snapped.

"O-Oh fuck _you!_ I don't need… need you to come in all "hero" like and save me like some kind of-!" Her eyes bugged out and she grit her teeth so hard it was miracle they didn't crack that time. Her breathing was growing erratic.

"Buttercup don't talk sis- save your strength!" Bubbles rushed over.

Blossom scanned the room quickly- the boys had come crashing in from one direction- the girls another. But the door Blossom had come in through… before she had seen… Brick…

It...was back.

But…Brick…

" _My brothers…"_

He'd asked for them- their safety… her sisters were in peril… and now the Jojo brothers were too. Buttercup needed immediate medical attention. Boomer likely did as well.

They were… in bad shape. This creature… this wretched… _demon_ … it… it was… unhinged… insane… it had…

Brick…

That ugly blade… slim and caked with blood… his agonized face- his desperate _scream_ that Blossom… had finally managed to hear. A warning.

_Run…Blossom._

She bit her lip.

_Brick… Michael… f-forgive me._

She had no choice. She dove and grabbed the camera and Brick's hat that still lay listlessly on the floor. Her breath was harsh.

"… Retreat." She finally managed to choke out. They all tensed. "Retreat- _now!_ Abort mission- abort- call it in one of you!" Her hand slapped over eyes and she took in a choking breath. "Call an ambulance- we have to go! X Team… X Team r-r-retreat… Brick… oh God Brick forgive me. I'm so sorry… Brick… R-Ru-u-ff…" Bubbles grabbed her in a hug while Boomer's mouth trembled but nonetheless he pulled out what looked like his headset and slammed it on his ear.

Butch stiffened and his grip on her sister seemed to tighten more- but nonetheless he save a stiff nod. Buttercup more or less now in too much pain to think straight anymore simply burst into tears- whether it was from pain… or the sense of betrayal… Blossom didn't want to know.

" _This is Blue Lightning- We are aborting the mission- repeat we are aborting the mission- Green Shadow is down – we are requesting immediate medical assistance! Repeat Mission is a…is a failure- we are returning to base!"_

Mission is a failure… Mission… Failure…

Bubbles grip on her tightened- as Butch almost kicked the door open – Buttercup was near unconscious. Boomer was stumbling- as they all ran for their goddamn lives.

_Brick… forgive me…_

_-IV-_

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

_My head hurts. My arm hurts. Fuck it all just everything hurts._

Going headfirst down a flight of stairs would do that he imagined. Fucking… ow. Just… _ow._

It even hurt to try to open his eyes- was he head? Dying? He may have been- he had after all gone headfirst and unlike Believe and his ever graceful self-Brick had yet to master the art of non X' aided "falling".

He was likely bleeding out. Probably had blood poisoning because who knows when the last time that fucker had cleaned that sword and… wait.

_WAIT!_

"PINKY!" He shot up but his head hit something solid- another crack and back down he went. What was he in some kind of bunk bed!? He stiffened. No… it was hard… but it wasn't… "Solid" whatever he had just hit his head with. It was… hollow. It was…

His eyes widened- THAT WAS A BONE!

What the fuck why was he sitting in- oh dear God he'd fallen on top of a fucking bone pit!

His eyes widened and he practically scooted out of that. Oh… Oh what the _fuck!?_ It was a whole pile! It was… this was-!

"What… What the fuck!?" His voice was too high pitched for comfort. But… But…

They were… _everywhere._

Some were… older… others…newer. The discoloration… proved it. He was going to be sick.

He froze.

What was… that? It was a patch of color- amidst the dank and dreary shadows of the bones… a bright blue… almost cartooney… looking…

…Dolphin?

His eyes narrowed and he bent over, carefully scooping up…the jacket(?)- it was torn to pieces. Wait… dolphin… the khaki vest…

" _He promised he'd take me see em' someday-He'd take me to Aqualand… out in Florida… once he got enough money… we'd all go you know."_

It was Matthew Pinzarro's… the missing college student… but… what had he been doing _here!?_

He dug in the pocket- something was crinkling. Like… paper. He frowned- it was ripped too and pretty faded but… yeah. No doubt.

What Brick pulled out had been a check.

A check for a cool five grand.

The signature was faded- gone completely. Nothing else was discernible from it. He frowned.

Five…thousand dollars…

…what the fuck was a zookeeper doing with a check for five grand in his fucking pocket?

…and what was he doing _here?_?

He frowned- unnerved. What the hell was… what were _any_ of these people… doing here?

"…Candyland…" he whispered. And this… had been… their fate. Their fucking… last hours had likely been in this hellish labyrinth- repeatedly going through doors… wandering in circles… being hunted… haunted by their worst nightmares and…

He squeezed his eyes shut- he didn't even have his fucking hat so he had to use his hand instead. His knees buckled.

"J-Jesus… Jesus Christ…" He whispered again- fuck it all. No one could see him- whatever- he didn't care! This… this…

This wasn't… mutated sushi. This wasn't monsters looking to prove themselves…. This wasn't even the results of some deranged "super villain"… and their schemes to "take over the world."

This was… evil.

Pure… fucking… _evil._

The anguish in her voice. The terror in her eyes. The… sense of hopelessness… to her words.

Brick fell to his knees and pounded the ground.

He couldn't even begin to count them all. He didn't want to.

That scream… had been pure… blood curdling… _terror._ It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up just from remembering it. And…

He hadn't been able to do anything- she'd been there. He'd been…here. What that thing… that thing wanted with her-!

… He knew what it was. He'd recognized the look-however faceless. The feeling that had oozed from him. And that scream… …Brick really was going to be sick. His head lurched forward –one dry heave after another. Pinky…Blossom… what… what had thing done!? He… He had to get there- the door- it had to be somewhere! Anywhere!

He had to… he had to… but he had to find Believe… he had to find Mike too… but Pinky… what if Pinky had been caught too!? And why had she been there by herself- had something happened to the team!?

He wiped his mouth angrily and stood back up albeit shakily.

_Have to find them. Have to find them all. Just… have to find the door._

The walls were solid- not even a hint of what looked like a doorway- the bone piles were high... but they weren't _that_ high.

But he'd fallen down from _somewhere_.

He just had to…

_Sniff. Sniff._

He stiffened and turned around. His breathing was shallow. The little figure huddled in the corner however- his eyes widened.

"…Pinky?" He breathed. But it was impossible- this was another trick but-. His eyes widened… his arm. Why was his arm bandaged? He took another step towards the huddled girl. "Pinky!" She whipped around- those pink eyes certainly… _looked_ real. But… this was a trick. He knew this had to be a trick! But… but… those..those eyes. She… she looked…

"Brick…" Her voice was tiny- "You're… you're awake." Another whimper. "Oh…Oh thank God…I…I thought I was too late I thought that thing had-!" Her whimpers began again.

He wanted to be suspicious. But… she was… crying. And… Brick…fucking hated seeing her cry. Instinct took over- her face was bruised- her clothes were torn- and she looked… fucking terrified.

"Blossom…" He whispered. Her eyes widened. The shiner on her right eye was enough to make him crave blood he looked around- if she was here then that meant-.

"Gone." Another whisper. He froze. "I…I don't know… what… what happened to them. It… It happened so fast…it… it ambushed me and then-."

_Clink._

His eyes narrowed then trailed down to where her hands were folded in her lap. Chained. Bound. His teeth grit into a snarl. Her gaze had followed his.

"I was… able to clean you up… when he brought me here…at first. I…I wasn't-." She held up her hands shakily. "Until he caught me… near you and… he got… angry." He sucked in a breath.

_She is mine…_

He stiffened but she shook her head quickly. "He…didn't touch me." She shook her head. "He… He thinks.. I…he and I are…" She shook her head. "He took my X… Brick… It's…it's gone. I saw you disappear and the next thing I know… there's this… this _thing_ in front of me and he drags me through a door and down some stairs and then I…see you…just…just lying there and-!"

She broke down. His hand trailed her cheek, this only seemed to make her cry more. She _clinked_ with her little movement- and the sound was making him… angrier and angrier.

_She is mine._

Chained up… As if she were… some kind of fucking… piece of property. Just like that… that fucker Lenny! Those had to come off- like hell was Brick going to just sit here with Blossom fucking chained up like some kind of- oh Brick did _not_ like the connotations of this!

He dug in his pocket- he knew he had to have one of his trusty bobbys in here somewhere. She tensed.

"Brick… don't." She shook her head. "Brick he'll get angry!"

"Don't care." He grunted. This one was broken.

"Ruff… please I've already caused enough trouble- this whole thing… this is all my fault." He paused. "It is. You can't deny that- this… this creature took you… to lure _me_ out- you and Michael… both of you… this… this is all my fault."

This one was too flimsy. He flicked it away.

"Its not your fault- not in the slightest- fucker's going to regret even thinking of messing with you."

She bit her lip. "What…what does it _want_ with me?" She whispered. "It…It thinks I'm someone else- it keeps calling me by a strange name and yelling at me to remember- remember what?" She sucked in a breath. "What…what does it _want_ with me!?" She demanded in a tiny voice.

"I don't know Pinky." He said simply. True. He didn't. He had an _idea_ … but he wasn't about to give credence to it by speaking it out loud. Because it would never happen. Never. Not so long as Brick was around. "And its not your fault in the slightest… it claimed I was apparently taking a test… and it seems I failed it." Her eyes widened.

"T-Test!?" She yelped. "What- what kind of- what's going on here!?" Ah. There we go. Sturdy enough to get the job done.

"I don't know Pinky but right now… we got other problems." Like man eating… abominations hunting them.

"Brick…"

They fell off with a clatter. It was frighteningly loud but she lifted her hands to eye level and rubbed her wrists- they were near scraped raw- she'd been likely pulling at them for… he began rubbing them himself. Each little whimper cut into him like a knife.

"Brick…I'm so-." He shook his head.

"Don't." He said firmly.

"I should… I should have told you sooner…" She wrung her hands but he caught them in mid motion. "I just… I thought they were dreams… nightmares… I never thought they could be… that the faceless man…could be… _real_ but now look what's happened!"

Her voice was growing higher, more choked- she was fighting hysterics, he could tell- her shaking was growing worse. Fuck it. She practically buried herself in his shirt and he simply tightened his grip.

"You say you know this… guy?" A small nod.

"He…He started… I started having these… these odd dreams last summer… and I thought they were just… just dreams and then lately…they started getting…worse and-." She peeked up at him. "I didn't know what to do Ruff… I didn't know what to _d-dooo_ …" And…there it was. She broke. He twisted her round so she was completely in his arms and she managed to huddle herself into almost a ball. Hysterical.

Of course… the logical part of Brick…. Had to still be skeptical but the part of Brick that was winning wasn't _logical_ in the slightest- it was instinct- pure instinct that was guiding him now- instinct was what had caused him to gather her more in his arms- what prompted him to murmur soothing words in her ear and what made him simply keep holding her tighter and tighter.

"Brick… Brick I'm… s-scared…" He grimaced. "It's… so foolish…and this is all my fault… some leader I a-am."

"That's not true." He said against her hair. "You know that's not true. Blossom, its not _true._ "

"What kind of leader is scared of her own dreams like some kind of-!"

He frowned, "Dreams… can be horrible Blossom… trust me… I know." He muttered. She stiffened but he cut off her denial. "Pinky- they're _terrible_ okay- I know this first hand… but why didn't you tell me…"

She frowned, "I… I thought you'd think little…of me. Think I was insane." He frowned more.

"Well clearly you're not- and we clearly have a problem here but…" He brushed a tear away. "We can get through it." Her hand rose tentatively to his. "We're the Reds." She hiccupped but nonetheless gave a small smile.

"We're… the Reds." She agreed quietly. Her grip on him tightened, "…I thought I'd lost you Ruff." Tighter. " I don't know what I would have done if…"

He shook his head. "I know Blossom…" She hiccupped again. "But you won't lose me. Long as you want me… you got me Babe…" Her cheeks flushed but she gave him a shy look.

"You… haven't called me that… since we were children." She murmured. He shrugged,

"Yeah…I know I got years to make up for- don't I know it babe." Her blush increased more. Her hold on his shirt tightened.

"Yes… you certainly do." Another whisper. But this time it wasn't… scared as much as… something else. His stomach churned somewhat- the look in her eyes… it was… strange… but… he couldn't look away for some reason. "We both… do don't we?" She was playing with his shirt.

He nodded dazedly. Her smile was dazzling. Always was of course.

She's so… fucking beautiful. He'd… always known it… but now it seemed like a crime for him to have never realized just how… _stunning_ Blossom Utonium was…

Eyes like a sunset… hair like a steady flame… he's lusted like a panting dog for years over her- watched her stroll the halls of Townsville High School from afar – memorized that subtle rocking of hips- been awed by the nonchalant grace of her steps- the carefree toss of her hair over slim shoulders- she was always like a Grecian goddess- too beautiful to be real… yet she was… she was devastatingly real.

And he'd never had a chance with her- he knew that… he'd always known that- a scruffy dog from the sewers… matched with the goddess of Townsville… Blossom Marie… Utonium.

It was…laughable.

…But he'd wanted it all the same. Panted for it. Longed for it. _Ached_ for it.

When he had kissed her that night… that fire within him had surged to the point of almost an out of control wildfire- his hormones in overdrive obviously- but all he had wanted to do… was keep kissing her- kissing her- hugging her- touching every inch of her- he'd do anything for her.

Anything.

"You like me… don't you Brick?"

He nodded.

"You'd do anything…for me wouldn't you?"

Another nod. Her smile seemed to grow… she had a nice one. Really dazzling… almost… mesmerizing… even.

"You'd… protect me."

Nod. That silken hand continued trailing his face.

"You'd… fight for me…"

Nod. Trailing down. More and more. His eyes began to close when her breath was almost at his ear.

"You'd… _kill_ for me…"

He froze.

"…What?" He whispered. She gave him a long look.

"You care for me don't you- you'd never want to see any harm done to me- so you'd kill for me wouldn't you Brick?" She whispered.

His jaw dropped. "W-What? Babe- what… well… I mean if circumstances… but… the Rowdy Code… Babe I can't break the Rowdy Code I wrote the damn-!"

"Who cares about some stupid code- aren't I more important to you than that? Don't you care about me at all?"

"O-Of course I do! But… But…"

"Then why are you hesitating? Because if you were given the choice… you would wouldn't you… if it was me or someone else… you'd choose me… wouldn't you?" Her grip grew tighter. "Wouldn't _you_ \- you'd never choose a stranger over _me_ now would you _Brick Anthony Jojo_."

What… what the fuck?! That grip was like… like some kind of vice and her nails… his eyes widened. He shoved her back- she didn't even seem fazed. Oh no she only _laughed_.

Oh… fuck Brick's life… Fucking… fucking _idiot!_ Lovesick… fucking _fool!_

"You're not Pinky…" He hissed. Her smirk increased.

"No… I'm not." An airy shrug. "Dear oh dear you caught me." A mocking laugh. "Aren't we so _smart?"_

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and put a hand on her hip. "I must say… well done… most don't realize my deception until they're already well under my power." Another smirk. "I'm almost impressed Mr. Jojo."

He clenched his fists, "Where is she!" He snarled. "I heard her scream- I know that… that _thing_ did something to her-!"

She snorted, "Oh please- worry not your "precious" one is quite safe- frightened… and just oh so _worried_ about her pwecious widdle Wuff." She grabbed his cheek and pinched his cheek-and only laughed more when he snarled and ripped himself away. "What's wrong Brick- why not strike me?" She cooed. "I'm not her… so why not hit me? Defeat me… _kill_ me."

His fist clenched- her laughter became more mocking.

"Oh… I see… you can't make yourself strike her… even when it's not her… you had no problem attacking your brothers… or her sisters… or even your so called "friend" Mr. Believe out there… but you can't even muster up a _punch_ for little old "me"- your so called "counterpart"-." Her smile was poison. His mind reeled… but his body had other plans- it wasn't her-… she had more or less just admitted it but…

Her hands… her skin… everything… _was_ her…

"But you know… I _could be_." She purred in his arms. He pushed her away again.

"You… are _nothing_ like Blossom." He snapped. She snorted,

"True… I'm nothing like that goody two shoes… but I _look_ like her don't I?" He stiffened. "And that's all that matters in the end isn't it? Isn't this what you want Brick… " She began circling him, "Oh it's nothing to be ashamed of you know… hormones and all- you're a growing boy aren't you- and you've wanted this for so long- you can practically _taste_ it." Her hands slid over his shoulders- "Think of it… you _deserve_ this."

"...Excuse me?" He hissed.

"You've done so much for everyone else… and never demanded a thing in return… your brothers would be lost without you… this city would end up in shambles… you saved her life… doesn't that mean you're _owed_ something Brick… hmm?"

"I… don't need-." He grit his teeth. "She doesn't _owe_ me any-!"

"But you _want_ it." He froze. "So stop denying yourself this…" She ran his hands down her body- tracing her curves. "Take it… take what you've earned."

He shook his head. "No." He hissed before he backed away.

"You've longed for this… you've ached for this… for years- well… look… here I am." The whisper was directly against his ear. He gulped.

"You're not Blossom!"

"But I _could_ be Brick… I could very well _be_ her- Just forget everything… let it all go… I sound like her… I smell like her… feel like her… don't I-so what's the problem- what's the difference? – Take what you want… what you _deserve_.

… It was right. This was what he had always wanted… Here it was right in front of him… in the flesh… for the taking… just… one step…

Just… one.

_-IV-_

_Mike_

_-o-o-o-_

Up, Up and away! Up he goes- the door had stairs leading up. Oh what _luck!_

His head is throbbing- this is fucking… his vision distorted again. And then he saw double- triple… quadruple… how did one see quadruple… that was interesting… and dandy… and oh look another empty room.

How nice. Mike's hand went up- shaking like some kind of feeble old man- he grit his teeth. No… he had to…. Had to find…

The right…door.

Up… Up…

This door's stairs went down. Wrong-o. Nope not that one.

His mother screamed- he flinched on instinct but nonetheless walked to another wall. Fido the Wendigo is hungry. How nice… he wanted to eat a nice juicy psychic…

Or a Rowdyruff.

Another door… more downward stairs. Well wasn't this _dandy!_ Fucking _perfect!_

His head was pounding- he could feel his nose leaking blood again. Oh great… just… _fabulous_.

He dug in his pocket but his eyes widened. The… _tick_ of the pills hitting the bottle was… ominously… little. He popped the cap.

Two.

…Uh oh.

Shit… Shit… this… this wasn't good. Oh no. Not at all. No this was arguably very _bad_ even but…

_Failed._

Failed…what? Mike… didn't like the sound of that. Nor did he like the sound of Brick having somehow _angered_ someone pretty high up here and this mean the "master" (?) would get what it wanted faster.

Who had Brick pissed off (today) and who was the Master? Was it Fido's master- the fabulously dressed crab with a sadistic streak? Who knew!

But… Mike had to find Jojo. He had to find him… _now._ Because something told Mike – pissed off "dungeon masters" or whatever were _not_ going to make this an easy trip for Brick _anyway_ but… this whole thing being a "test" of some sort…

Now see… Mike _really_ didn't like the sound of that!

So… Tricky would have to save the day. He had a bad feeling in his gut already… and those bad feelings… never really proved to be wrong. Ever.

Maybe he _was_ like one of those con artists on TV… only you know – _real_.

…Whatever. Anyway- back to the task at hand. He was in a dud room. Two most obvious doors were both duds. He tapped his foot listlessly and wiped his nose.

So… what to do here. What to do…

He had to go up. Somehow he had to go up. So…

He scanned the room but then he saw what looked like a large barrel propped against one of the walls. Hmm… now what didn't _belong_ \- lets see… it looked heavy enough but it was solid. He scanned the room again.

Well he was already the _king_ of bad ideas today after all. Why not!

He snapped his fingers. Not as heavy as the AC duct… but still not a wooden chair. His hands shook slightly- but he tightened his grip. It would be quick. To the point.

Easy… Easy… Now… let's see…

NOW! The barrel went shooting in one direction.

 _One._ Another snap. Another wall. _Two._ Blood was dripping down his nose. This was a terrible idea but… whatever. He was more or less out of them.

_BANG. BANG. CLONK. CLANG._

He frowned. Nothing. Duds. Every single wall… he growled and folded his arms. Son of a bitch… now what did he do- this room was a dead end then?!

No… how could it be a dead end… he'd gone _up_ damn it! Clearly this was the right way!

Wait… Up… Maybe one just had to _look up._

His head was pounding but… just… just one more… one more try. Just… one.

_Snap._

The barrel hit the ceiling right square in the middle and with a crack of cheap plaster and other showings this whole place had been a rush job- save the occult worship touches of course… a ladder came tumbling out- like one of those old fashioned attic step ladders- or the way into Mike's room back home.

Son of a bitch… that should be considered cheating.

His head was still killing him. But… two. Only two… he… he should save them. Just…

Now he heard Tweety yell again. Not the most original abomination was it… it was mostly switching between four people, Ma. Tweety. Bloss and… Jojo.

Hmm… should that be a showing of how pathetic the Wendigo hybrid… monstrosity was…

Or Mike.

He wiped his nose. He didn't need these. He'd be fine. He shoved the bottle back in his pocket and flicked the "cape" listlessly. Not the best idea Believe… no the cape was kind of… dumb. Yeah. He looked great in it but… it was kinda… cliché…wasn't it.

Yeah… cliché… he blinked again. Weird… he felt…. Kind of weird suddenly.

…Okay. Worry about that later- he grabbed the ladder. Another of that weird pressure. Like he was being… pulled?

Like something was keeping him from moving. He blinked again. No… no there was definitely something… weird. His knees suddenly buckled from the sheer _pressure_ and his nose almost hit the floor when he was knocked off the ladder.

_Oww…. I'm okay…_

What the fuck man! He peeled himself back up but then just as quickly was slammed down again.

_Step. Step._

He narrowed his eyes- and suddenly a pair of boots were in his face before an icy cold hand grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and was hoisted up.

"Hey! What gives let-!" His voice trailed.

… Black… void… instead of face.

That… that was interesting…

He gulped but hit the ground with a crash- the strange creature only seemed to glare down at him. Well… someone had had a bad day it seemed like- despite the whole "no face" look it was sporting, the rest of it wasn't much better. Clothes torn up, cuts… bruises. Looked like someone had been in a bit of a scuffle.

" _ **You… You fool…."**_ What was it with demonic creatures continually calling their hapless mortal victims "fool"- was it just in some kind of demon handbook or whatever?

He clenched his fist. The faceless guy only continued to void glare at him until a finger was shook in his face.

" _ **You're wasting your time… the one you seek is dead."**_ Mike stiffened. The laugher was harsh… and fucking creepy. _**"He is dead… fool… as you will be if you do not follow me right now."**_

"Yeah… no thanks." Mike said quickly. "I'm not in the mood to make some kind of demonic deal- maybe next time."

He wasn't… there was no way. That demon had said so- keep going up… and he'd find Jojo. He grabbed the ladder again,

Just keep going up and up.

" _ **You still persist in your futile efforts- he is dead fool- but you still yet live- there are those looking for you- follow me and I will bring you to them."**_

His eyes narrowed. "No… I follow you and I end up Wendigo chow." He snapped. "Fuck off."

The chill was instant- holy shit this guy was _cold!_ _ **"I have no wish… for any harm to fall to you Mr. Believe… it would in fact… hurt someone very dear to me greatly- you were caught up in this in error- I wish to amend this."**_

His eyebrow rose. "Oh really… and which _special someone_ am I affiliated to then?" He scoffed.

" _ **The one you know as Blossom Utonium of course…"**_

He froze. "Excuse me? How the fuck do you know Bloss? I think she'd mention some faceless demon-."

" _ **I am no demon… at least not yet."**_

Mike's eyebrow rose.

" _ **I am still human. My name might be lost to me… but my soul… is safe… it… is in another's keeping."**_

"Uh…okay…then- so… nameless… creature… let me get this… straight here. You're telling me… I ended up here… by accident? That right?"

It sighed deeply. " _ **Yes. It was an error that spiraled out of my control. It is not in my hands. I have no control over what my master does."**_

"… Master?"

Mike's query was ignored, " _ **As I said… you have been caught in this in error- Brick Jojo's failure once again has brought nothing but misery and wretchedness to all – the world is better off without his vile presence."**_

The _venom_ in that tone made Mike's blood chill slightly. He laughed nervously.

"Whoa… jeez what'd Jojo ever do to you- I think that's a little harsh don't you think-."

" _ **He tried to steal something precious from me."**_

… And Mike didn't like that answer either.

"Precious… is that… right?" He said slowly. "So uh… this something… "Precious"… what is it?"

Silence.

" _ **As I said… your continued presence here is upsetting to my beloved. She is confused… the least I can do now is bring some comfort to her…in some way."**_

Beloved… Precious… Blossom… uh… say what?

He cleared his throat and used the ladder to steady himself. "Uh… huh… so uh… beloved huh? Huh… that's uh… news to me…funny she never… mentioned you before… so… when did this happy event occur my good sir?"

It took a step closer to him.

" _ **Our souls are bound… we have been waiting to be reunited for centuries- of course she has not seen fit to inform an inferior such as you of our momentous bond… it was unnecessary."**_

… Psycho faceless not demon. But… seeing as the word "centuries" was brought up… Mike was apparently talking to a ghost. A faceless…apparently nameless… ghost…spirit… thing…

Who had apparently decided Bloss was his long lost sweetie.

… Or had developed a ghosty crush.

Okay. Got it. Okie…dokie. Either way… not happening. No. It was hard enough getting Blossom to the stage of admitting an attraction to a _living_ boy. Ghosts… just… no Mike was not about to involved in that shit. Nope. No Ouija board "sexting" need apply in this relationship.

He cleared his throat, "Centuries… huh? Shit that _is_ a long time… so when did this… err start my uh… ghosty…Friend?" The spirit folded his arms.

" _ **She calls to me in her dreams… before this it was the only time we could be reunited… but now that is over. Everything is as it should be- I know not exactly the bond you seem to share with her-."**_ His voice trailed suspiciously. " _ **But if your continued presence makes her content… than I shall content myself with this as well… everything that is precious to her… shall be precious to me."**_

His hand extended. Mike stared at it then at the strange… faceless creature then back at the hand.

"Precious…huh?" He muttered before he took the icy grip.

_Possession. Desperation._

_Screaming. Yelling. Struggling._

" _ **She is mine…."**_

_STAB. The sound of crunching bone… was only eclipsed by the shrill male and female screaming that accompanied it._

" _RUN BLOSSOM!"_

His eyes widened and he ripped his hand away- stumbling back onto the ladder.

Before his fist clenched.

"What did you do to them…" he hissed. It seemed to stiffen. "Answer me!"

" _ **I got rid of an annoyance. A Pest."**_ It was a quiet murmur.

"…Jojo." He murmured back.

His gaze drifted to the sword that was at the creature's side. That strike… had sounded painful. He clenched his fist.

" _ **It is over for him. Come with me now if you wish to escape this place alive."**_

"Over for him huh- funny that sounds almost… like present tense… as in… this _ain't_ over yet." He whispered. The man stiffened more. "Because it ain't… he's still alive ain't he! In fact…" His gaze trailed upwards. "He's… up there isn't he?"

Silence. He almost laughed out loud.

"And all this… "beloved" bullshit… that's all that is… _bullshit_ \- cause see hate to burst your bubble there… sir…?" He trailed and the creature didn't seem to like that. He snickered. "See… you could say… I'm _invested_ in this whole crazy fairy tale I've found myself sucked into… and well… sucks to be you but this whole… you and Bloss thing you seem to be… convinced of…" He shook his head and wagged a finger. "See that ain't gonna happen- sorry I'd prefer my sister be dating someone… a little less… _dead_? No offense intended of course but… I'm more Team "Blossick" myself- nothing personal man- just my preference-."

The grip was instant and Mike hit the ladder with a slam. "Okay… I said nothing personal!" He choked.

" _ **She is MINE!"**_

"Okay…see this is where we have a problem- See my sister's…" He wheezed. "Bloss- ain't some kind of… prize…to be…won… she's… got the right… to choose-! And I'm pretty sure she didn't choose _you_!"

The grip tightened, _**"She is mine…"**_ Another hiss and it even extended that damn sword. Mike's ire rose.

"Uh no… she _isn't!"_ His hand flew up and nosebleeds be damned- the barrel went flying again and smacked the creature back- the weapon went flying and Mike sent it spiraling away. "Here's the deal – you stay the hell away from my sister and Jojo and we won't have a problem capiche?" He grunted and grabbed the ladder. It jumped up but Mike's hand rose up at the same time- it stiffened. "You look a little winded there Ghosty boy- Looks like the Reds both gave hell of a fight- and I'm gonna guess the Blues and Greens did too… maybe you ought to take a breather- like for _another_ couple of _centuries_ \- and stay the fuck away from the Pink Puff and Red Rowdy eh!"

It balled its fists.

" _ **Why do you seek to interfere in matters you couldn't possibly understand… any of you!"**_

He paused at the ladder.

"Because you made the mistake of messing with the Reds you stupid fuck." He hissed. "You made the mistake of messing with my _friends!"_

Another flick of the wrist and the barrel went flying again- this time taking the spectral Romeo along with it- pinning him to the wall. Tch. Idiot.

He began climbing up.

The scream was piercing. He stiffened in his ascent.

Either Fido was close… or Brick… was in trouble.

He grit his teeth.

" _ **If you go up there… your life is forfeit… but very well… if you wish to join the fool in death… I will not seek to stop you… she will forget you in time."**_

He snorted. "I'll keep that in mind _Romeo_." He snarled and made the barrel smack him further into the wall for good measure. Bastard.

The scream issued again and he quickened his pace.

His head was still… spinning somewhat… but… his vision had cleared… the ominously light pill bottle was nonetheless like a heavy weight in his pocket.

Just... Just keep going up. Keep going…it'd be fine. He didn't need them.

He…he didn't!

…He didn't.

He made it to the trap door or whatever- he was up on a scaffold of some kind.

And then he heard it again. But this time… it was accompanied by another bellow. A roar of rage.

"Jojo…!" he hissed before he bolted down the scaffold towards the sound.

…Fido sounded hungry.

_-IV-_

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

He gulped as she advanced on him more. It wasn't her… it wasn't… Pinky but…

"Go aheeeead Briiiick… you know you waaaaant it." She purred and trailed those sharp nails over his cheek. Drawing blood.

He was a teenage boy…with hormones out of control… as was expected… of course his… counterpart's… extraordinary beauty would awaken those once dormant thought processes- Beauty. Attraction. A chemical reaction in the brain causing his body to react in such a way…

Nothing… nothing more. … It had been hormones. Hormones on both their ends… emotionally compromised as the both of them were… and had been… a true… "Heat of the moment" … That fire in his chest… had meant nothing but… an overreaction of hormones. The feeling of his world "shifting…" had been… an illusion.

H…Hormones…That's… all…

It ever… was…

"Tch. Too easy." The creature cooed and those soft fingers soon twisted and turned to claws- "All you mortals are the same… in the end… it's always about getting a good _fuck_ isn't it?" Her smile was jagged- "But I rather like you… you're rather cute for a mortal… I'll make it quick darling… I'll ever make it so that her voice… is the last thing you hear. How's that?"

The claw grazed his cheek.

"Now stand still _Ruff_ … it'll be over soon."

Because he was scum. He knew he was scum. He didn't deserve her. He just wanted her for… her body… hormones… that… that was all… this ever was… ever… what else could it logically be… and now those same foolish hormones had more or less condemned him to-. He deserved this…

_Brick_

That… voice.

It…it was her. The same voice he'd heard… before.

 _Do not fall for such falsehood. You know it is not true_ **.**

**Yes it is…**

The creature sneered- he flinched from the cut.

"Stand still fool- you're making this more difficult!"

_You persist claiming it is only human nature… lust… an infatuation…_

His fist clenched.

_But you know it is not that._

**Then what is it then?**

" _You're going to change the world someday Brick Anthony Jojo and …I can't wait to see it."_

_She was so… sincere. So… something swelled in him. He couldn't… he couldn't fucking explain it. But… something changed then. Something… something unbelievable. Something…_

_Indescribable._

_Something… he… he wanted to feel… again._

His eyes widened. His fist clenched. Before with one huge shove the creature fell back from him- he scrambled down and picked up a heavy object. Looked to be a femur. Lovely… beggars couldn't be choosers- R.I.P. random stranger- forgive the intrusion.

But see… Brick… Brick couldn't give up yet.

The hiss was sinister but he held up his makeshift weapon with a snarl just as savage. Beast like even. Brick was part dog… only to himself would he ever admit this.

" Tch…pleeeeeeeease- you'd never haaaaaarm meeee- it'd be like harming…. _Her._ "

His eyes narrowed but his grip nevertheless stayed firm this time. "Except you're _not_ Blossom." He took a step towards her. Her eyes- no longer a soft pink but now a pitch black widened. "You never _could_ be Blossom." His hiss was silky. He held up the weapon.

"W-Wait!" It snarled and Her "Puff" features were melting away- revealing a tall gangly creature with grotesque claws and mangy hair. "You don't haaaave to do this- I can help you you knoooooow." It smirked. "I can give you poooooower… and strength… and wealth… riches… everythiiiiiing a woman would waaaaant… she will not be able to resist you then."

His mouth curled. "Not interested." He sneered. It looked genuinely affronted.

"What issss wrong with yooooooou- don't you waaaaaaant her?"

He almost laughed as he held up his makeshift club.

"More than anything…" he whispered. "But not just because she's a pretty face… no… Pinky's… _more_ than that… she always _has_ been and always will be and I-!"

He paused. The creature stared at him before another sneer crawled up her face.

"You whaaaaat- stupid… _mortal_?"

His grip was like steel.

"I care about her." He finally murmured. "I care about _her_ god damn it- and that means I ain't gonna fall for some cheap _knockoff!"_ He roared and the club went flying- the crack echoed and the creature fell to the floor. Brick glared down at it. Holding its face – writhing and hissing like any kind of wild animal.

Before… it started to laugh.

…Huh?

What was so-!?

"Congraaaaaatulations… mortal… you…. Paaaaased…"

…Say what?

"Passed… passed what…?"

More laughter as it got up.

"The tesssssst… of course."

"…I was under the impression I failed that… in fact… your little faceless buddy out there told me so." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you _did_ fail _that_ test… but not the _reeeeeal test_."

"Real…test?"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK

The hairs stood up on the back of his neck. And he was thrown across the room. The creature only continued to laugh.

"If you manage to stay aliiiiiiive that is... ehehehehehhe!"

She disappeared- melding through the floor… and Brick was soon… face to face with… _it._

It was enormous… bigger than Brick… had thought. An easy… eight… maybe nine feet tall… despite the fact it was mostly hunched over… leaning heavily on its grotesque elongated limbs- it… it almost seemed… spider like. He jumped up and grabbed his… bone club.

Okay… one… one mustn't panic in situations like this! Its teeth weren't _that_ big after all!

_Hissssss_

He grimaced. But it _did_ have truly revolting breath- rot… sickly sweet… rotting… breath.

Lovely. He gagged somewhat but his grip on his… weapon of sorts tightened.

It was time to live up to his name apparently- _The Bludgeoner._

Aiming for the hands or the… feet (?) was a bad idea- the sheer size of them alone compared to Brick's pitiful stature –compared to it… not in general Brick was obviously a handsome son of a bitch and his muscles weren't anything to complain about – but… never mind! Focus! Focus!

Okay… so… pitiful height difference made traditional… bludgeoner methods... ineffective and-

The blow was instant and the Red Rowdy barely jumped out of the way of the first hit- then another- and another- okay… the Abominable Fido was hungry… right that was obvious! But unfortunately for the abomination Brick had no plans to be _dinner_ this fine evening in hell.

Oh no…

Not when people were counting on him.

Another lunge- he rolled out of the way.

His brothers would be fucked without him.

Another lunge- oh look Fido had a _tail!_ How nice! .

It didn't matter. Because it wasn't going to beat him… no.

Not when he had a Puff to get back to.

_I'm riding the Ferris wheel with Pinky…_

_I'm riding that damn stupid asinine ride with Blossom Utonium…_

… _and then…_

_I'm kissing her again._

It hissed- and he just snarled right back – the creature lunged but Brick was ready for it this time! That's right- open that big gaping jaw and-!

_CRACK_

The scream was inhuman- shrill and _pained_ \- HA HA! How'd that feel mother fucker! It didn't need any teeth! Nope! Although… his grin was crazed- this was probably a bad idea- Butch worthy in _bad_ actually but-.

_Hisssssssssssss_

Fuck it. It was chewing its new little chew toy- or it was stuck in the remains of its teeth- who knew- who cared- Brick sure didn't although…

It had his club in its mouth- that's it… here kitty kitty… and… _NOW!_

He jumped in sync with it rearing up and swung up in the air- Brick would have to remember to go out for Men's Gymnastics because clearly he had missed his calling to be an Olympic Gold medalist- His foot swung out and smashed the thing's teeth in then one more full flip and his legs wrapped around its neck- he just had to gouge the damn eyes out! Gouge it! Make it blind as a fucking bat!

Clearly it wasn't a fan of Brick's genius plan- and thus he had no choice but to channel his inner _cowboy_ here! Yippee kay yay! What was he going to use now that he was atop the snarling beast- he'd prefer not to have to literally _poke_ the damn thing's eyes out but well… beggars couldn't be fucking choosers now could they!

Bobby time!

Not very sharp- blunt more or less and flimsy as hell but it'd do!

It reared up- once again trying to get this irksome tick off its back- but Brick had some snail in him after all- he stuck like fucking glue and like hell was he letting go! It hissed- it snarled- it was not a happy demonic Fido- oh well- its day was about to get… a lot…

_WORSE!_

The pin plunged into the cornea and the scream was shrill – Good! Have another Bobby fucking abomination!

"Yeah! How'd the feel fucking dipshit! Eh! HERE HAVE ANOTHER!"

The screaming was shrill but he kept stabbing it with the pin- over and over again- he grimaced from the…eye juice or whatever that was trailing all over his hand but that was one eye down!

Now the other!

_HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Brick didn't even have time to blink- his leg was seized and he was tossed off and slammed in the ground- and a clawed foot slammed on his chest. Pinning him.

… Oh fuck. Uh… Uh… Bobby! Yeah- Stick it in the… overgrown toenail…okay seriously this thing was almost _too_ fucking disgusting to be taken seriously- like a rejected movie monster or something- something the exec's would have rejected as "trying too hard".

He averted his face- oh great… drool. Disgusting… Demonic Fido drool… just the thing Brick wanted his last moments to be filled with…

There's a reason Brick _hated_ dogs-!

"HEY!"

He blinked. And then at the corner of the eye he saw a figure high up in the ceiling- on the scaffold- a blur of black… and _Gold!?_

"MIKE!?" He was alive… holy shit he was alive! But… why was he dressed like…

His eyes popped open. His eyebrow twitched.

_Oh… No… fucking…_

Fido looked up- and hissed again- squinting with its one good eye- but _Tricky_ up there didn't even hesitate- up and over the scaffold the fucking parkour champion despite the fact he was a fucking klutz on any other day (!) landed clear on Fido's head and pulled a similar move to Brick- but he had miscalculated – shocker the guy's math skills were at most _pathetic_ \- and instead of landing around the _top_ of the thing's neck oh no- he _slipped_ and he ended up upside down like some kind of fucking monkey barely avoiding the snapping jaws of an enraged… thing… whatever this thing fucking was!

The fucking idiotic cape was dangling in Brick's face and then the cheeky moron grinned in his special unhinged way from his monkey perch.

"Sup' Prince Charming how's it going?" He waved gaily like the whole world was made out of kittens and fucking rainbows before he batted the jaws back- "Oye! Back! Back I say foul beast!"

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"Are… you… fucking… _KIDDING ME!?"_ Brick roared. "YOU!?" _YOU'RE_ THE TRICKSTER! _!?"_

Tricky ( Mike ) snickered again. "Yeeeeah…. You know I wasn't really _planning_ on us meeting like this Jojo but meh- beggars can't be choosers." His nose scrunched. " P.U! Good lord doesn't your master know the importance of brushing his pet's _teeth_! Yeesh! Look at those teeth- tsktsktsk- Irresponsible Pet owner- I'm gonna have to call the ASPCA."

"You… You… You!" He sputtered. That laugh was fucking annoying as hell and… for the love of God how the fuck had Brick not fucking seen it before!?

WHO ELSE BUT MICHAEL FUCKING BELIEVE HAD THAT GOD DAMN HYENA LAUGH!?

The guy was apparently part monkey- he managed to swing himself up avoiding the snapping jaws- and he ripped something out of his…cape. How the fuck had Brick not seen it…Cripes… Brick was an idiot.

 _Ping_. He followed the sound and saw what looked like a-…

"The fuck are you doing?!" He snapped- Mike held the needle aloft.

"Well Ma always said this here thing was gonna save my life someday-not the way she probably had in mind but- fuck it who cares! Eat Epinephrine mother fucker!"

The Epi-pen was plunged deep within Fido's eye and it howled and Brick took his chance and squeezed out from under the crashing foot- he made a grab for the cape to pull the dumb ass down but his hand went right…through it- _IT WAS AN ILLUSION TOO!?_

Believe was no match for a raging eight foot monstrosity and he was tossed off like a rag doll- barely managing to roll out of the way of the screaming abomination. Brick dove and grabbed his bone club- Tricky had no choice but to keep rolling- fucking idiot! Brilliant idea moron!

He began smacking the wall and the blinded monster whipped around- more snarls in its wake.

"Hey Hey! Over here fucker! A nice juicy Rowdyruff for ya to chew on! That's right!" _Smack. Smack. Smack. "_ Come and get me fucker!"

It came barreling towards him- jaws bared and claws outstretched. Fucking… steady…. Steady Brick… Steady…

And…

He dove to the ground and rolled himself out of the way as it crashed headfirst into the wall. He smirked. Not the brightest abomination then. Tch.

Too easy.

The moron had managed to get himself up and was brushing his clothes off. Brick sneered.

"Not bad Jojo… Not bad at-." Brick's hand shot out and grabbed the moron by the scruff of the collar- oh good at least _that_ was real!

"The _fuck_ are you fucking thinking you fucking-! Are you insane! No you know what- never mind- Don't fucking answer that- I already know the answer!"

The moron stared at him jaw dropping. "Are… Are you fucking serious right now!?" He snapped and threw his hands up in the air. " I go and save your sorry ass from fucking Demon Fido over there-!" He pointed. "And you just fucking start _yelling_ at me!?"

"That's not the issue! What the fuck are you thinking!? Running around in a fucking mask like- like-!" He gave a breathy scream.

"HEY! If it weren't for me and my _fucking_ mask you would have been fucking Fido's dinner over there!" Tricky snarled. Brick bristled.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!" He jumped back. " I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!"

Miek snorted. "Oh _yeeeeeah_ it sure looked it- being pinned under Fido's fucking foot and about to get your head fucking bitten off- Oh yeah _reeeeeeal_ control there Jojo!" He folded his arms.

"Oh... fuck you! I managed to take its fucking eye out didn't I!?"

"Barely!"

"FUCK OFF!"

He bristled back and clenched his fists.

"…Fine. _Fine_ Brick! Fine- I'll go "fuck off" – next time maybe I'll just let the fucking thing eat ya huh! How'd that then!" His shove was paltry and pathetic and were Brick able to he'd have loved to have fucking knocked that fucking smirk off that goddamn face!

"Fine by me!" He hissed.

"Fine!"

" _FINE!"_

They glared at each other and Mike sneered before he whipped around- fucking idiotic cape blowing behind him and all. Or was it even a _real_ cape or just another one of his stupid fucking illusions! Whatever! Who the fuck… Brick didn't need some kind of fucking _liar_ to deal with- fucking hell- some so called… acquaintance! Not even fucking telling him about his fucking-!

_Rumble._

He paused. Brick stiffened.

_Rumble-Rumble-Rumble._

Mike turned.

_HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

The claw went shooting out and the moron was too fucking slow- fucking hell-!

"MOVE YOU IDIOT!" He bellowed and the lying illusionist was thrown to the ground and those filthy fucking claws latched onto Brick's waist and began dragging him…

"BRICK!" Oh God fuckign idiot!

"BELIEVE GET OUT OF HERE- I GOT THIS! Just-!" His feet hit something sharp- oh… oh fuck no! The fucker was trying to drag Brick into its gaping jaws! Hell no! Not today!

Not. Today!

He held the club aloft and slammed it in the mouth- holding it open despite the claw shredding at his back- Brick held on for dear life. The moron _still_ wasn't going!

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET OUT OF HERE! GO! GO!"

Silence.

And then a shake of the head.

"No…" He hissed. His hands raised.

What was he…

_Rumblerumblerumble_

What…? His eyes shot up- was that… was that scaffold shaking!? But… how!?

Wait…

Mike's hands were high in the air and he seemed to develop a nose bleed and even through the mask… Brick could suddenly make out the milky white irises- the shaking grew louder- sounds of something coming undone… like screws escaping the metal… echoed.

Fido ceased struggling and looked up despite it being completely blind with another hiss- though it was softer – it sounded confused.

"…Mike?" Brick whispered.

_CRASH. BANG. CRASH._

The hiss sounded more panicked- a cacophony of voices wailed as the creature released its grip on Brick to cover its own head- he bolted to the other side as the entire _scaffolding_ came crashing down upon their heads- but the Red Rowdy was lifted off his feet and chucked to the other side of the room- he hit the wall back first.

Believe stood stock still- arms still raised- and Brick struggled back to his feet.

"Holy… Holy… _shit_." He breathed. He turned to face him. He felt the color drain out of his face.

Believe was pallid. Even through the mask… his face was a stark white. And that nose bleed… had turned into a steady stream from both nostrils… before he started to shake.

Brick's eyes widened and he rushed over- but just as he reached him- Believe's eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he went down like a log. The mask went flying off… and the cape went with it.

_An illusion…_

_It was nothing…_

_But a fucking illusion._

Fido was unconscious… but Brick had a distinct feeling… it wasn't gone for the count yet.

They had to get out of here.

"Mike…Mike c'mon buddy wake up!"

Silence. Fuck. He pulled the unconscious telekinetic… psychic… illusionist up on his back. He was out for the count but Brick could feel his chest moving up and down… however shallow.

He was alive. Barely. But alive.

They had to get out- but where was-!

_There._

He froze.

_Keep going up Brick._

It… but… who was!?

"Who… Who are-!?"

The lilting voice echoed through the air again… or was it only… in Brick's head.

_Keep going up. No matter what happens you must keep going up!_

He looked around- there was nothing. The only door he saw was the one he'd ust come from.

"There's nothing here!" He hissed.

A wind blew- and he stiffened but he turned in the direction it was coming from. His eyes widened.

A…door.

But that hadn't been-?

_Prove your worth. Pass the trial Brick. Do what you must…and-!_

He frowned. But the wind was gentle again- wafting around him- the ethereal voice in his mind… low and soft… lilting… but an edge of… sadness… to it.

  _Save him._

He stiffened.

_Save him… please._

He sucked in a breath. Save who!? Himself? The psychic in dreamy bye land right here!? Was someone else trapped in this hell hole!?

Someone… else?

"Who… do you want me to-?"

_Please… warrior… please… save him…_

_Save him… Brick._

The wind died down.

The stairs leading up to the wild wild yonder. Who knew what was up there… waiting… watching.

He grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the moron. No choice. Up and up they go.

Where they'll stop…

No way to fucking know.

* * *

_**-To Be Concluded-**_

* * *

 


	16. Act 4: Illusion Part 5

* * *

" _It matters not how strait the gate,_ _  
__How charged with punishments the scroll,_ _  
__I am the master of my fate:_ _  
__I am the captain of my soul."_ _  
__―_ **William Ernest Henley**

-IV-

_James Walter_

_-o-o-o-_

The rain was torrential- but they bolted out of the truck anyways. The willowy brunette tumbled out of the backseat and the bucktoothed brunette who had flagged them down yelling as they had zipped down the road jumped after her.

"Are you sure Mr. Michelson?!"

The brunette nodded and James felt his stomach sink. The freckled teenager had hell of a grip on the young lady who remained white as death despite her façade of calm she was desperately trying to maintain.

"Who the _fuck_ would try to break into my garage?" His hand went over his brow.

"Mitchy they went in the back right- isn't that where Brick's workshop is Mr. Walter!?"

_Jolt. Sink. Nausea._

_Gulp._

He clenched his fist to keep the panic down- he was the adult here- Miss Snyder here had volunteered to go with James to… retrieve something from Mr. Jojo's workshop.

The brothers were… after all convinced their brother was apparently hiding something. The lot of them had come crashing in- the middle sister screaming in the middle Jojo's arms- clutching him for dear life- before he had set her gently on the couch- the ankle was badly twisted and somehow… not broken by a miracle but… nonetheless the "toughest fighter" was _down_ for a good few hours until the X' hastily applied did it's work. The youngest Jojo brother barely conscious had been nearly carried in by the petite Blue Puff: he'd apparently suffered a head injury.

But it was Miss Utonium… the eldest one… that James had found himself worrying for most.

If not for the state of her attire- torn in places it was the bruising- in _other_ places that had made James unable to even _look_ at Professor John Utonium – Ms. Keane had looked a combination of terrified and _furious-_ Mama Bear instinct acting up ( no one in this city was fooled in the slightest by that woman's "professional" façade she put up concerning the Utonium sisters ) and even Miss Sarah bellum- the iron lady of Townsville… had sunk into the couch, Janey Believe frozen in place. They had wordlessly linked hands.

James had only stood stock still as the rest of the team had in a whiplash begun talking- it had been chaos- talking over each other- different parts of the same story- different stories.

It hadn't made any sense.

And through it all… the Pink Puff- the "Commander and Leader"- Blossom.

Had been silent.

Her parents (seriously Keane was fooling _no one)_ had gathered their eldest in their arms- talking in soothing voices and rubbing her arms- but that gaze had remained the same.

To be brutally honest the girl had been in shock. And the team was too. None of them had made any sense- they were just… talking. Almost as if riddles. The boys were trapped somewhere. Blossom had apparently somehow made contact with Brick but it had been cut off. There was a "Him" involved- but it was given no other information than that.

There was a new "hostile" – but he had skipped over details almost immediately- He was strong- he was fast- and he was powerful- no other details were needed.

Judging from the bruising near the Pink Puff's mouth and wrists…

There didn't need to be.

They had all gathered around her- even the Blue brother for all his having what was obviously a terrible concussion… had placed himself in front of her- her perch on the couch and the ice being shoved on the broken limb didn't stop the green Puff from being directly on her elder sister's right.

The Blue Puff and Green Rowdy had made no secret- she was on her direct left- He was in the back.

A cage of sorts of X' individuals had formed around the Commander and Leader. A protective formation.

A defensive formation.

And then the Middle Jojo Brother had mentioned his brother's workshop. Boomer had protested but Butch had been firm.

" _It's the only place we didn't look bro."_

Look…? Look for what!?

His answer had come soon enough. A pocket notebook- taped shut when not in use- Brick for all his genius… was apparently notorious for forgetting passwords.

The Jojo brothers wanted to get into their brother's computer. And apparently "no amount" of hacking would get through his defenses. Or even if they could- it would take too damn long.

They needed that notebook.

Her eyes had been blank. Her grief had been absolute. And those goddamn…bruises.

And she'd been clutching that red hat Mr. Walter knew so well…for dear life and she'd finally spoken- just as they had all been getting ready to leave. Blossom had spoken. He'd heard her whisper as he'd walked by- she'd been in total shock but… it had made no sense.

" _His soul is mine…whether I want it…or not…"_

Their eyes had met briefly- a flash of pain in those pink irises and those bruises had looked even worse up close. The entire left side of her mouth was swollen- her wrists were almost purple – and so were her knuckles- she'd fought. Clearly she'd fought…

He'd almost been sick. This was one of his students- didn't matter if she wasn't one of _his_ students- she went to his school- she entered his classroom at times and stayed there until the bell rang- she was one of his students fuck it being official!

This was a sixteen year old girl. Terrified out of her mind- her poor father had looked like he was going to be ill- who knew what the weeping blonde had told him as she quickly whispered in his ear- and the snippets Walter had managed to catch made him feel ill himself.

_Someone else. Scared. Assault. Fought. Boys made it in time. Sword. Stabbed._

_Not human._

And then… he'd seen Blossom's hands.

Her palms had been sliced… right down the middle… like some kind of knife had turned her skin to butter… and it was an ugly scar on both her palms… clear down the middle… but it hadn't looked like a physical scar… no…this had… looked almost…

Almost… like a… _burn._

Not human.

_What the fuck… is going on?_

The lock on the door was broken into pieces. A pair of bolt cutters lay on the floor… though Mr. Walter had a feeling there'd be no fingerprints left on them. This was a professional job. His office door with the safe wasn't even touched- none of the cars had been bothered.

… There was only one thing then they could have been after.

Sure enough Brick's workshop door was wide open- and the neat freak of a Jojo brother's desk was a _mess._

Drawers opened- papers thrown everywhere- Robin's hands went to her mouth and Mitch's jaw dropped.

It had been ransacked.

The two brunettes looked at each other- and teacher's instincts reared up- he put an arm out in front of them both- the boy's shoulders puffed up indignantly but he was just a skinny beanpole… and Miss Snyder there for all her martial arts training… Mr. Walter was still not going to allow any students under his direct supervision to get hurt.

"Mr. Michelson. I'd like you to go in my office and alert the police-."

"Mr. Walter with all due respect I don't think that's gonna do much." He argued.

"He's right sir- and we don't have much time. Please just… let us look around first. I… think I know what Butch might be talking about. I saw some red notebook in Brick's bag once and it looked all taped up."

"The kid was always paranoid." Walter muttered but nodded. Robin dashed off and began quickly opening drawers. Mitch soon joined her.

Hell of bunch of kids these two were. Friends anyone would want to have that's for sure.

He couldn't even look around- for all his "staid" nonchalance… Walter had never seen Mr. Jojo happier than when he had been presented that shiny key for this spare room / office that had just been used to storage. His eyes had almost lit up and he'd immediately set to work- bringing in old filing cabinets- hammering cork boards all across the wall- schematics and blueprints were on one side but… he'd also noted… things of more personal nature were slowly starting to fill one of the last corkboards. Newspaper articles-computer print outs…all about his team.

And of course there were the pictures. His brothers waved from a cracked frame that had been thrown to the floor like it was a piece of garbage- the entire team hung haphazardly off a nail barely still on the wall- no respect- none whatsoever.

Fucking bastard.

What the _fuck_ could they have been looking for!?

Brick's computer was safely at the Utonium residence- apparently the brothers in all their panic had grabbed it as soon as they had realized their brother was "missing".

The frantic shuffling of papers and opening and closing of drawers had slowed exponentially. Mitch gave Robin a long look but she finally shut the drawer with a bit more of a slam than was necessary but… James decided to let it slide.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

They all stiffened. That was a frantic sounding knocking- but he still got a bad feeling from it.

"You kids stay here." His hand went out. Silent nods. Miserable nods. The girl was barely hanging on it seemed- the boy's arm went over her shoulders and she buried her face in his shirt.

"Mitchy…. What the hell are we going to do? What if Mieky doesn't have his-!?"

"Shh… Shh… Robbi… he's not dumb there's no way Believe wouldn't have grabbed his pills."

_Pills?_

"What do you mean he's not _dumb!?_ What do you call this!?"

"… uh… "Hero Complex"?"

The breathy scream was as good a signal as any for Walter to vacate.

_KNockKnockKnock._

The Michelson kid had also mentioned someone at City Hall must have slipped- because the news was blasting theories as to what the hell was going on- the city had been put on alert and… fuck this was a mess.

Just a fucking… _mess_.

What the _fuck_ had Brick gotten himself into now!?

He opened the door- "I'm sorry we're closed – Family emergency-." His employees were like family after all. Didn't matter who. Thus… Family.

"Jamie?"

His grip on the door tightened and his chest clenched.

"M-Miss O'Donnel!" He yelped- because grown men yelped, brilliant James. Uh… fuck! Her car! Uh… - " K-Kim. I mean." He cleared his throat quickly. "Uh I know I mentioned your car would be err… complete by now and I'm sorry but like I said we have a bit of a situation here and-."

"Yes I know. My apartment building has been swarmed by the media." She whispered. Why was she whispering- a little face peeked out from behind her. Greg's eyes were wide.

…Oh shit.

"A bunch of big trucks made a lot of noise- woke me up from my nap." He whimpered. "And they all were yelling at mommy when we left to get a cookie from Miss Janey's bakery." James' eyebrow rose slightly and she nodded slightly. "But I couldn't cause it was closed. No fair."

"Yes. They were very _eager_ for a comment from one of the "neighbors"." She edged closer. "Half of us are more or less marooned in our homes- they're relentless what's going on- I didn't hear any monster siren. What's going on there was answer at the boy's apartment either!" She hissed in a whiplash. He grimaced and looked at little Greg nervously.

Thankfully she seemed to catch his drift. A smart lady Kim O'Donnell.

"Greg dear… could you give Mr. Walter and I a moment please?"

He was obviously confused (and likely still half asleep) but the little boy nonetheless went to sit on a chair. He folded his arms and she wrung her hands.

"Is it bad?"

Nod.

"Is the city in danger- should we-?"

"I don't know." He took her arm and led her away slightly- the kid had good ears. And James knew what hero worship was. "Brick's missing." He finally murmured when he got her well enough away and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Missing? What do you mean _missing!?"_

"Last night… he went off in some… secret X' mission or whatever… and Mike went with him."

Her eyes widened, " _Mike?"_ She hissed and looked behind her. "Janey's boy- _why!?"_

"He followed him- Brick was going to go alone. I don't know why… but I'm guessing it has to do with Miss Utonium." Her eyes closed and she rubbed her brow. "They're both missing and some… rescue mission or whatever they all just tried…" His hand went on her shoulders. "It went wrong. Something… somethin' bad happened in there."

"Like _what!"_

"I don't know Kim… I don't know… but…"

_Not human._

On instinct James' clutched his cross pendant. Something told him… the little blonde hadn't been talking about mutated sushi… as Mr. Jojo was so fond of terming them all…

_Not Human._

The touch was delicate on his shoulder. He tensed.

"Jamie?" He almost jumped but her grip remained firm. "Is there anything I can do?" She whispered and his chest clenched more. "Jamie please I owe this boy my son's life if there's _anything_ I can do no matter how small!" her face twisted, "I may be new here… but I can already tell… that this city is… different." She murmured. "… Everyone seems to genuinely care about everyone else here- they work together."

"Well… when one day you can have everything and the next… it all ends uo under a monsters foot… mentalities can change." He murmured back and she gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Yes… I suppose that would change… priorities in life wouldn't it?" Another whisper, her hand moved to his own- "I didn't think I'd like Townsville… but now I see…there's no better place for my son to grow up." Their hold tightened. "Jamie please. There must be _something_ I can do-."

"Kim…"

"Mr. W!" They stiffened and whirled around- Mitch's look was forlorn. He was also empty handed- Robin came from behind him- also empty handed- her self-control James could tell was about to break.

"We can't find it- we've looked everywhere in that damn workshop!" She snapped. "Like you say Brick is paranoid- yeah I think I agree!"

"Unless the thieves took it."

"What the fuck would that do for them- the computer is at the house!?" Her eyes widened somewhat. "Unless… they can like wirelessly tap into it- like some kind of hacking trick- like I saw it on tv once like all they did was like punch in a bunch of commands and like they had the password and like-like-! SHIT!"

He flinched almost in sync with Kim and she seemed to notice they were no longer alone nor was it just "adults" in the room. Walter cleared his throat.

"Miss Snyder. Please calm down- what you see on television is not easily performed and knowing Brick… his computer's protected from _that_ too." He'd never met a more paranoid individual about his information- it was understandable: Being on his own, more or less running a house… and being paranormal which made him and his younger brothers… "Interesting" to some individuals.

The school had always been on alert. Any strangers lurking around campus were quickly questioned and or removed. Six paranormal students confirmed and out in the open while there were… "Others" potentially not confirmed and or keeping a low profile;

Mr. Believe was one of them- James was sure of it- those "hockey" injuries were too frequent and in too weird of places- and Brick was _always_ complaining about "Tricky's wannabe parkour routines" either in class, after class or ranting during their engine sessions. – He had no proof… but James just… had this feeling in his gut.

And a lot of times… he ended up right.

Her shoulders shook and she hugged her arms, Mitch once again put his arm around them.

"Is there anywhere else we could look?" Mitch scowled, "Anywhere at all- c'mon Mr. W- next to the Jojo brothers you know Brick better than anyone!"

He had racked his brain for hours now- and as soon as Butch had mentioned that little notebook he had racked some more- he _had_ seen a small notebook in Brick's hands once- covered in what seemed like tape residue like it had _literally_ been taped shut but… it had been in _here_!

If it wasn't in his room… or his car -Janey had checked and as soon as she'd heard Brick was missing she'd also pulled an odd move- gone in the car and grabbed _everything_ out of the glove compartment. Title- insurance- hell even his school stuff…. It was like a well…practiced procedure.

Never leave anything out in the open comprising of "sensitive" information for a paranormal. She hadn't even had to be asked-she'd just produced it all even before Miss Bellum had finished talking.

… Like she was used to it…

His suspicions were growing but… before it hadn't been an issue. A curiosity but… nonetheless in the scheme of things not too important- paranormal individuals lived all over this city and with a few exceptions ( the Green Gang or whatever they were called came to mind) they just lived normal lives and made no fuss.

If Mr. Believe or hell if the Believes as a whole were paranormal (those baked goods were out of this world after all) then it was no one's business but their own…

… But all that aside… the notebook had to be here. It had to be. It'd make no sense for Brick to have it _with_ him because he had written it partly for his brothers' sakes- Banking information and shit was in there. _Everything_ was fucking in there.

He wouldn't leave it in plain sight… but he wouldn't have kept it with him either.

"You're looking for something?" Kim murmured and he nodded.

"Brick's apparently got some "all knowing notebook" with all his computer passwords among other things." He muttered. Her eyebrow rose.

"Is that safe?" She queried.

"Probably not but better than his _phone_." Her eyebrows shot straight up.

"He had his info on his _cell phone!?"_

A shrug. She rubbed her brow more, "Dear God in heaven…." She muttered. "And you all think this book is here?"

"Where else is it gonna be lady- his room and car were duds- who are you again?" Mitch said peevishly. Walter grimaced but suddenly Greg hopped from his chair and came running over.

"I'm Greg! And this is my Mommy! Are you friends with Mr. Fire?"

The two teenagers raised an eyebrow in sync and Robin seemed amused.

"Ah… so _you're_ Greg… right." She bent over to be at eye level, "Yeah… we're friends with Mr. Fire- Miss Blossom told me _all_ about _you_ little man." The brunette was almost snickering, "You're pretty close to Brick eh?"

The little boy nodded eagerly, "Uh huh! We're best friends! I'm best friends with a super hero!"

Kim chuckled somewhat next to him but it was strained. This kid was going to take the news of his "hero" being err… missing if not in trouble… kind of hard.

"Listen… Greg how about you-?"

"And- And are you on a scavenger hunt? Can I play?"

Oh God… Kim's grimace was growing and Miss Snyder flinched. Even Mr. Michelson's face fell somewhat.

"It's uh… not really a game kid. We kind of have to find something important." Mitch murmured.

"Did Mr. Fire send you?"

"…Who?" Mitch said confused. Robin sent him a nasty look.

"It's what the kid calls Brick you idiot!" She hissed.

"… Oh." He cleared his throat. "Err right… uh yeah sure- Mr. Fire sent us to look for something for him. He uh… sent a special broadcast to us. He's on a secret mission."

His head cocked to the right. "Really! COOL! Like what! Can I help! I'm really good finding things! Ask Mommy- I found all the Christmas presents Santa gave her last year to hold on to cause his workshop was too full!" He nodded sagely.

James bit his lip somewhat but the snort escaped nonetheless. Both teens even snickered. Kim's head was only in her hands.

But the kid was off like a rocket towards the open door and aw hell. Jojo would have his head if the kid messed anything up… more than it already was and-.

"Greg- kiddo that's real nice of you but we're pretty sure it's not-."

He was looking around with a perplexed look on his face and his arms folded.

"Uh huh. Is it something super duper important-like Mr. Fire needs to keep it safe at _all_ times!"

Mitch was muttering to himself but Robin nodded, "It's a notebook kiddo- like a book- see." She held her palm out. " It's like this big- but we've looked everywhere in here sweetie so I don't think its in here- but you've been a really big help don't worry just let the grown ups-. OYE! GET DOWN!"

He had _climbed_ on top of the desk! Jesus Christ this kid was _fast!_ And he was… the heck?

"Major Glory keeps his super duper important super secret spare key to the Justice Hall underneath a picture of his daddy- who's the most important person in his life! Soooo Mr. Fire is a superhero too! So I bet he did it too!"

He grabbed the picture of the Team that hanging loosely off the wall and took the picture clean off- and began hitting the wall.

"GREGORY MATTHEW O'DONNELL! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Kim roared but Mitch jumped up.

"I don't believe it- move over kid." He scooped up the kid and plopped him down on the ground before his hand went over… a groove(!?)

Like… a hidden- oh there was no way. Brick wouldn't dare-!

…Yes he would.

"I think there's a-?"

James scowled and shoved Mitch aside, "Oh there is and I'm gonna kill him- he put a damn hole in my wall! Cheeky Little brat!"

Right behind the picture in the little "secret compartment" – there the notebook was… alongside what looked like a…picture of middle school era Blossom Utonium and a book so ripped and worn it was barely staying together.

Great Expectations

Huh. Odd choice. Strange but irrelevant at the moment. He flipped the pages- numbers- letters- what looked like post it notes and BINGO! He snapped the little hideaway shut. Little brat.

"Did I find it?" Greg gushed. Robin clapped her hands together.

"You sure did kiddo! Good job! Sidekick worthy even." She grinned and the little boy seemed to melt on sight. "Mr. Fire will be _very_ proud I think."

Cue child near self combusting. Hero worship… gotta love it.

The two teens bolted for the door- clearly their mission being a success they weren't even going to bother waiting for the car. James himself was almost trembling holding the little book.

"Thank you." He murmured and Kim looked up at him oddly, "I wouldn't have thought of that."

"I guess comics aren't just useful for rotting the brain." She murmured back but adjusted her glasses and sighed, "Will he be alright… both of them I mean?"

His grip increased.

"Yeah. If anyone can get them out of… whatever mess those two knuckleheads have ended up in… its Brick. I know it."

She nodded.

"Funny… I can't help but agree."

Another nod in sync.

"Well DUH! Of course Mr. Fire's gonna be okay- He can do _anything!_ Because he's a _superhero!"_

Greg's hands went in the air and the dust in this damn room was getting to James. He wiped his eye irritably.

"Y-Yeah kid…" A delicate touch on his hand and Kim's fingers laced with his. "He sure is…"

_Not Human…._

His hand trailed over his cross once again.

_Not Human._

* * *

**Act 4: Illusion**

**Part 5**

* * *

-IV-

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

Run. Run. Just… is it behind them!? No? Yes? He'd gone running up a flight of stairs- the mystery voice having well vanished and who the hell was she!?

Save _who!?_

The dead weight on his shoulders currently!? Well Brick was doing his best here but-!

They'd ended up in a long hallway- his breathing was hoarse and ragged- and Brick's shirt was beginning to grow damp- and for the first time ever Brick seriously hoped it was _drool_ soaking his shoulder and not…

"Believe!" He hissed. The groan was a good sign. He was alive at least – Brick wouldn't have to cart a corpse around- so they could give a proper burial and shit but- No! NO! Do _not_ think like that! Just…

Just _run!_

The arm went limp over his shoulder- fuck!

"Believe-c'mon stay with me buddy." He snapped and rolled his shoulder jostling the kid awake.

"Noooo…tiiiiired…."

"Yeah well so am I! Stay. Awake!" He bumped the guy's shoulder on the wall and the groan this time sounded pissed- good he was still roughly… forty five percent coherent give or take- he could register pain. Good!

Just… Just keep running! Was it behind them!? It'd be running blind unless Abominable Fidos could regrow eyes! … Knowing the lobster he would make an indestructible being of pure unspeakable horror with regenerative capabilities- because Him was an asshole.

A sadistic rotten crustacean with… with- Wait! Brick's eyes widened- was that?! It was! The door was ajar and Brick could see the stairs within.

_Up._

_Keep going up. No matter what happens Brick you must keep going up!_

So seeing as Brick was more or less _out_ of viable options- listening to mysterious lady was really his only option. He practically kicked the door open fully and sprinted up the stairs- another door. Another kick. He heard a scream- apparently either Robin had made her way in here… or Fido was awake.

He slammed the door shut and the psychic almost slipped off completely- he bit back a swear and caught the now limp hockey player before he crumbled to the ground.

… It hadn't been drool.

Mike Believe's face was stained a muted murky red from the nostrils down to his very chin. How the fuck had this kid not bled out yet!? His skin was a ghastly white… almost grey and the sounds escaping from his mouth were becoming garbled and even nonsensical at times.

He scanned the room- the door was shut but it wouldn't be enough to stop a raging monster- but there was no moving the guy now. He hadn't had time to think before but now he did- they couldn't risk moving Mike now… but…

A glint caught his eye- subtle but unmistakably metal.

A chain.

Brick's crimson gaze flew to the doorknob on this particular side- it wasn't the best idea… but it might buy him five extra minutes he wouldn't have had normally if worst came to worst. The chain was industrial quality- like something that may have been in one of those huge candy machines – so what… even though they were most definitely _not_ in Carmie's Chewies anymore…

In a way… _were they?_

The chain wouldn't hold against an angry blinded monster for long but one more pull and Brick had secured it around the door. Reinforcing it as best he could. He would have preferred to have been able to weld it shut but beggars couldn't be choosers.

He'd seen her. He'd _heard_ her. She _had_ been there.

But at the same time… she hadn't.

A low hoarse moan snapped him out of his thoughts and he raced back over- the kid looked even worse- nothing but garbled nonsense was escaping his mouth now. His hand was flailing back and forth. Was he having a fucking stroke!?

He grabbed his shoulders. Believe kept shaking his head and his mouth kept moving but all that was coming out was garbles. Brick's blood seemed to chill.

"Believe!" He snapped his fingers in the guy's face. "Dude! Dude look at me!" His eyes were bright white- they were completely glazed over and… fuck… FUCK! He was shaking wildly.

He was going to have a seizure- Brick recognized those signs- he'd seen some chick have one in Middle School! "Mike! Mike! What… What can I do!? What-!" He kept shaking his head and then he kept bringing his hand to his mouth. Was he going to puke?! Aw fuck he was going to puke wasn't he? Shit- uh… side! Yeah! Make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit?! Right?

Another shaking of the head- frantic.

"N-Noooo" He managed to choke out. He grabbed Brick's hand and slammed it over his stomach. "Poooo- Pooock…" Slurred. Not much time. He kept slapping Brick's hand over his pocket and-.

Oh. Right.

…there was a reason Brick was acutely aware he was not cut out for the medical field.

The guy was a hoarder. No doubt- Brick dug through that seemingly endless pile of junk the kid kept in his sweatshirt- straws, bottle caps, was that a piece of twine (?!) – paper clips, a bouncy ball (!?) and…. his eyes narrowed- that little clatter- the bottle was ominously light. One quick showing and Brick instantly popped the cap off.

Three. Three little white pills. He narrowed his eyes.

"How many do you need Believe?" He hissed. He was fading again- he was also trying to sit up- Brick was kind enough to oblige him- the shaking was terrible but nonetheless he shakily held up a finger. "One?" Another quick nod. He held his hand out and grabbed the pill from Brick's hand.

But the shaking began in full force again. A horrifying low garbled sound escaped from his throat before he fell over backwards again- convulsing- the pill shattered as soon as his thick head hit it on ground, he was frothing at the mouth.

"SHIT!" Brick grabbed him off the floor. " N-No! No don't you fucking die on me! Don't you fucking dare Tricky!"

_No choice._

He popped the bottle again and grabbed one of the tiny pills before forcing the kid's mouth open and he stuck it practically down his goddamn throat- oh this was nasty- his convulsions grew worse- oh the fucker still wouldn't swallow it. Fuck if Brick was gonna let that happen!

"Come on! Swallow damn it! SWALLOW IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Oh the fucker wasn't listening. Being a fucking jack ass to the very end huh- going against Brick's fucking orders!? Oh not today!

Not. TODAY!

" Don't you dare fucking die on me Tricky! Don't you _dare!_ Ya hear me! You looked a fucking pissed off Rowdyruff in the face but you're gonna give up cause of a measly pill!? I don't think so damn it! NOW SWALLOW!" He roared and finally he saw the slight movement of his throat. Down it went.

The seconds that passed were the longest Brick had ever felt in his life- and then suddenly… it stopped. His body went limp, the shaking stopped- it was almost instantaneous. Brick finally released the iron grip he had on the guy's arms.

The silence was ominous but finally his eyes reopened- groggily but… clearer.

"….Jojo?" Raw and hoarse. "…Wha-…" Mike's hand went to his head and he tried to sit up again but he fell back down. "What… happ-." He paused and then wiped at his nose- looking at the dried blood that caked his fingertips. His eyes went wider and then his gaze shifted to Brick.

Silently he extended the bottle towards him. Shakily he took it- the single pill rolling within almost seemed to echo in the air.

"…You saved my life."

Brick only shrugged, "I'm not a man who likes to be in debt." A flinch. Mike averted his gaze still clutching his magic pill. "I was only returning the favor. It seems we're even now."

Believe was silent. His gaze drifted everywhere- the empty room they had found themselves in, the lone pill rolling in the bottle… and then at Brick.

_Silence._

"Jojo… Brick… I mean… I… I don't know what to say…-." He stammered.

"… An explanation might be a good start." Brick held up the golden mask and Mike seemed to stiffen immediately. But then… a ghost of that cheeky grin Brick had become wearily used to curled on his face as he shook his head slightly with a small exhausted sounding laugh in its wake.

"Yeah… I guess it would be…"

-o-o-o-

The moments ticked on. Mike had wiped his face clean with his sweatshirt- refusing any offer of Brick's to at least try to find him a rag or something.

He seemed back to normal… save the arrogance or whatever his cheeky attitude of before had been effectively knocked clean out of him.

The guy leaned against a wall and seemed interested in the ceiling. He wouldn't look at Brick.

"Listen Believe I think we can agree you at least owe me an expl-."

"I was born like this." Abrupt and to the point. "And before you ask- no. My mother didn't take a nice little stroll next to a nuclear plant or got bitten by some kind of telekinetic spider… I was just… born." The laughter was hollow. Bitter even. "I kinda wish she was you know… it'd be cool to have more than two legs… no one could… beat me on the ice then… you know?" Another bitter laugh.

Silence.

"Normal pregnancy, nothing out of the ordinary- nothing amiss. Perfectly normal birth. Everything was fine… and then I turned two." He whispered. Brick frowned.

"And that was when your powers… as they were… were discovered."

Silence.

"Believe?"

Finally Brick got a nod. And Mike continued talking to the ceiling.

"Yeah… you could say that."

"Your family didn't take it well."

Another harsh biting laugh. Brick… wasn't sure if he liked that laugh… no part of him was crazy enough to think he preferred the hyena bark.

"No… No they did not." Another shaking of the head and finally he ceased in his ceiling worship and looked at Brick straight on. "… You deserve the truth. You're right… I owe you that much at the very least…" Another deep breath. "First thing's first… my name's not Mike Believe… no… my real name… is Mike…Geraldson." Brick stiffened. This seemed to tickle the guy more- another one of those creepy laughs escaped. "Yeah… _those_ Geraldsons… you know- _"welcome to CostSmart where the prices will just make you feel like you've outsmarted them all!"_ –" He sneered. "Fucking hell… stupid slogan – demeaning as fuck. I've always hated it… but Grandpa was always a stuck up bastard. Thought he was better than everyone else. So should it shock me he demeans everyone who steps in his store…no." He shook his head. "No it really fucking shouldn't."

"…Not a fan I take it." Brick murmured. Those silver eyes narrowed before he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"My grandfather… is the world's biggest bigot- he hates anyone who looks different, talks different – acts different than him- and let me tell you… there is not one thing he hates more… than a Paranormal." His hand went up somewhat before he squeezed it into a fist, he had once again begun talking to the ceiling." He wanted to get rid of me. Told Ma she'd have… _"other normal children someday…"_ – She wasn't interested in giving up her child for a bunch of pretty pearls and diamonds… so she ran."

_And what was… Daddy Believe's thoughts about this… or Daddy Geraldson more like it…_

"He chose the money." Baldly. No hesitation. Brick felt a chill run down his spine- this laughter was… the worst of them all. "Why not you know? Heir to the single largest fortune in the United States… makes Morebucks look like a beggar in the street." He whispered. "Fuck… he would have been a fool to choose something as _stupid_ as his wife and child. There are plenty of those to be had in the world… but only one chance to _own_ the world." Another short laugh. "Who could fucking blame him?"

Choked. Harsh. Brick's fist clenched.

"Mike-." He began but the guy cut him off. He had a bad habit of doing that.

"You know… having a family… like a big one… it's overrated." He murmured. "It's nothing but a mess. A bunch of people who are supposedly bound by something as worthless as "blood" and in the end… all it is really… is just more people who can hurt you."

Silence.

It was the most… subdued Brick had ever seen of the kid. This cheeky… arrogant… cocky jackass… and yet here the same guy was… huddled almost in a ball- leaning against a wall and having a jolly old conversation with the ceiling.

Brick's fist clenched again but he was interrupted _again_.

"They're terrified of me you know. All of em'. No one knows what I am… or what I can really do…" He took a deep breath. "Do you even _realize_ Brick… how fucking lucky you are?"

_What?_

A snort. "You know what you are. You understand what you are. And there are others like you… you know where you came from- your powers are explainable… hell they even make sense. But me…" Another bitter chuckle. "The fucking League can't even figure out what the fuck I am- my file over there… you know what it says under "cause" or even "origin…?" He sniffed. " _Unknown._ "

Brick was beginning to become unnerved even more- that laughter… cripes… just… just _stop it!_

"Yeah- those big wigs up there- _they_ can't even figure out what _fuck_ I am- or what the fuck happened to cause it! No one does. And that's why deep down… everyone is fucking _terrified_ of me." His smile was brittle. "The wild card… the _anomaly_ \- deep down… _everyone_ is terrified of me."

"That's not true." Brick said irritably. "I ain't-!"

"You're gonna look me directly in the face and say that!" The rebuttal was instant.

"Yeah I _will!_ You might be a psychic Believe but I'm a Rowdyruff- and I'm not afraid of _anything_ especially you." He snarled.

"Then I guess you're the exception." Brick frowned. It wasn't a challenge. It was just… resignation… it seemed in that… tone. He folded his arms,

"Pinky's not afraid of you." He murmured. Mike seemed to flinch. "Snyder's not, Michelson's not- I'm gonna go on a limb here but I'm guessing the girls aren't- my brothers aren't… well okay so maybe Butch is a little _wary_ of the Trickster but you did turn him into a rag doll because he pissed you off."

Another choked laugh.

"He called my mom a _bitch._ Gimme a break."

His mouth twitched. "Fair enough. Nevertheless scolding my brothers is _my_ responsibility." Another snort. "So there that's arguably seven people right there-."

His face looked haunted, "But are you sure… or is it more… a showing… don't piss the psychic off… just humor him… keep him calm… happy even… for the sake of everybody…" Brick's eyebrows furrowed. "I know he was right… whatever that thing was… fucking Patches was right."

_Patches_.

That name again… it had been everywhere in that blacked out report but… what did it have to do with anything here… unless…

His eyes widened. Oh.

Brick had been fighting off his friends and family… for hours… or it could have been days… he didn't know- it had been a relentless onslaught of every nasty doubt and fear that had ever crossed Brick's mind in his life coming and smashing him (sometimes literally) right in the face and…

…Maybe it hadn't only been _Brick_ … who'd had to face…his well…

_Demons._

The guy was a wreck. Physically… obviously but… as for the rest of him…

"Believe… listen to me." He had moved on from the ceiling to the floor. "This place… everything in it… everything Him is doing… it's meant to fuck with you okay- make you… well believe shit that isn't true and…"

_Sniff. Sniff._

He froze.

"…Mike?"

"I'm sorry man…" The voice was tiny. "You…you were right… I had… _no_ fucking business here…. Or in the city or being that fucking moron in a _mask_! I…I just wanted to h-help…" Choked. Destroyed. "I wanted to… do something… I wanted to d-do something for once instead…instead of just… _watching_! I wanted to help them… help my sisters… I owe them… _everything_ … and I can't… I can't even-!" He sucked in a harsh breath. "But in reality… I'm worse than what they're fighting…" His mouth trembled. "I'm worse than any goddamn fucking monster of the day! I'm worse than… than everything! I'm nothing but a MONS-!"

_SLAP_

Revenge… tasted oddly bitter. His eyes were wide as he held his face from where Brick had just slapped him.

"Mike. _Listen to me_." He hissed. "You _can't_ lose it in here man- that's what He _wants_ you to do understand! This whole place is nothing but a trap meant to fuck with your brain and make you question everything you've ever known in your fucking life! And you want to know _why?"_ He grabbed his shoulders and gave him a little shake. "Because it's a fucking _game_ Mike… it's _enjoying_ itself- you can't let it _win!"_

"Y-You don't get it man! You don't! You've always had your brothers! You've always known what your powers can do- you're always on top of shit and you're always in control! Me- I'm a walking fucking time bomb! And the whole world knows it and-." He gasped a breath. "You don't know what it's like to be… a-alone… man… you just… _don't!"_

Brick's grip on the moron's shoulders tightened. "Excuse me?" He snarled. "You think I don't know what it's like to be _alone_?!" He shoved him and the guy didn't even try to fight back. "I watched my entire fucking family fall apart! I watched my fucking father stick a needle in his goddamn arm and I _still_ have to watch as he slowly fucking loses his mind and becomes nothing more than an _animal!"_ Another shove. "And guess what _Believe_ – I had _no one_ to go to! My brothers were fucking scared out of their minds! One false word to the wrong person and we'd get separated again- no fucking question- no one in their right minds would have taken all three of the Rowdyruffs in! – You want to know what being alone is like?!"

He punched the wall. Mike flinched.

"Alone is being ten fucking years old and trying to learn how to balance a check book! Trying to learn how to cook. And how to work the washing machine, the dryer- hell learning how to fucking _iron!_ What _ten year old_ do _you_ know who can iron!?"

_Punch. Flinch._

"Alone is spying on your father who was the most brilliant fucking person you ever knew but there you are spying on him making sure he doesn't accidentally blow himself up because he forgot he already put that fucking chemical in!"

_Punch. Flinch._

"Alone is mastering the forgery of your father's signature so your baby brother can finally join the school band and show the world he's more than a piece of toilet shit. That he has talent beyond comprehension. To forge a signature so your other brother can conquer the damn football field- Just… so they can fucking show that a Rowdyruff Boy is _worth_ something!"

… _Punch._

""You think I don't understand… You think I don't understand what it's like being hated and feared because I was different… what it was like being _alone…_ well guess what… I do."

He released him.

"But I had other priorities- I _have_ other priorities- more _important_ priorities Mike- I couldn't let… let stupid shit distract me from what I needed to do… from what I _need_ to do." He murmured. "And frankly… you can't either."

His fists clenched, "Brick… I didn't mean…" He stumbled. "I… I know your life's… fuck man I don't know what I was saying- I'd never- I… what the fuck is wrong with me!?" He buried his face in his hand. "It's like this… this-!"

"Despair. Hopelessness. Futility?"

Shakily he nodded. Brick squeezed his eyes shut, "I feel it too… it's this place. It's everything Mike- and if we're going to beat it than like it or not we have to stick together and we have to keep going- do you understand! We. Have. To. Keep. _Going!"_

Another shaky nod.

"I-I'm sorry man… I… I don't know what came over me… it… what that thing said… over and over… it never stopped- it never ended and I… I thought I'd beaten it- I beat the living shit out of the guy- but… but Brick I would _never-."_

He put a hand up. "I know Believe." Brick murmured. "And… what your family did… what your dad did… was fucked up… And… I'm sorry it happened to you. Seriously"

"Not as fucked up as what happened to you… I didn't know Brick… I'm sorry I… made you bring it up.I swear I didn't know-!"

He folded his arms. "Your apology is… unnecessary but… noted nonetheless. Now come on… get up. And keep moving. Snyder and Janey and everybody else are waiting for you just think of that."

He was still in the ball but slowly- finally he stood up- shakily.

"… You really don't think I'm a monster?" He murmured. Brick's eyebrow raised. "You're not… gonna insist that Bloss I dunno… stops hanging with me or anything….?"

Brick rolled his eyes, "One. You think she'd listen to me if I even bothered? Two. The only _threat_ I can see from you is for the park bench population oh wait- there's the occasional street light or two. Ooh- _scary_ monster." He shook his head. "You're a menace to the street cleaners… that's about it."

That snort sounded watery- _cripes_. Was he actually _crying_?

"Mike. _Let's go!"_ He snapped.

As if in response the moron rubbed his eyes. He _was_ crying for the love of-! Brick slapped his brow…

_Cripes…_

-IV-

_Mike_

_-o-o-o-_

Mike's manly tears had dried up soon enough- and he continued following Brick down the hall silently- his little… episode… back there the guy had been nice enough to not bring up again.

_Lucky me…_

The weight in his pocket was like an anvil- dragging him down, every step was labored… and… Mike was fucked.

One.

He had _one_ pill left. Because like a dumb ass he'd gone and broken one of them with his thick skull. So… game over more or less. Do not press start to continue- he was out of quarters just… well… he was fucked.

And now Jojo was on his own. Mike wasn't dumb- he knew one more… "scaffold" incident and he was done. Gone. So now not only had he royally fucked up in so many ways… but now Jojo was left covering for his sorry ass… as well as trying to save his own.

_Great. Brilliant job there Mikey- how was the whole "being a hero" complex working out for you eh?_

He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his gaze mostly on the ground- Brick strode ahead- his grip on his… bone club steadfast- he didn't exactly like looking at it but… that was just another example of the bad assery of Brick Anthony Jojo wasn't it… if push came to shove and his only method of defense was some poor asshole's chewed up femur…

Then hell if it wasn't going to become a weapon.

He was made of stronger stuff than Mike… when he'd fallen into his own bone pit… he'd almost puked.

…Brick didn't look fazed at all.

…How the fuck did he do it?

He must have been freaked- upset- _something_ about this whole fucked up situation but… save that one loud outburst… his demeanor hadn't shifted… his decorum hadn't faltered…

They were disturbingly alike. Mike knew what the guy was doing… because Bloss would have done the same thing. Keep calm… so not to upset… well him.

Always a leader… always in control.

But… it was clear that for all that Mike had been through…

Brick had been though fucking _worse._ He'd not only had to deal with likely psychological shit… but he'd had to fight too- that uniform was in tatters and that nasty… wound on his arm.

Ghosty had… good aim apparently- or bad aim- he'd missed hitting a major artery but that _had_ to fucking hurt.

" _She is MINE!"_

His fist clenched. He felt like he was going to be sick… again. And Brick must have sensed it because he turned around with an irritated huff.

" _Now_ what?" He muttered.

He'd heard a scream. Mike had heard her scream. He'd at the time thought it had been Abominable Fido but…

…what if it wasn't?

"Brick… you…. Haven't seen Blossom have you?" The Red Rowdyruff froze. "I mean… you don't think she's-."

His mouth was a firm line but the grip on that bone seemed to tighten.

"Let me guess… you met a certain wannabe Opera Ghost." He murmured. Mike could only nod.

"Yeah… we crossed paths. Claimed me being here… was a "mistake" an "error."-." He air quoted and Brick snorted somewhat but Mike saw the grip on his weapon nonetheless grew tighter and was doing so by the minute. "He also… called Bloss… his… beloved…" He finished awkwardly. Brick's knuckles were almost turning white.

But in a remarkable showing… of self control Mike would admit- he didn't erupt. He didn't yell. He didn't even start swearing.

"I see." How hard was the femur bone again? Because any harder of a grip and Brick was going to snap his weapon. "He… seems to have come to this… conclusion he and are… involved." Any minute now. Any minute and that bone was going to be in two. "Another reason we can't keep farting around- break over lets go."

He was striding along- and Mike hurried to catch up.

"He got the shit beaten out of him though- if that… helps at all." He mumbled awkwardly.

"By who? You?" The tone was sardonic- he frowned but… whatever.

"No. I didn't get that pleasure unfortunately someone beat me to it." He folded his arms. "The creep was all beaten up- clothes torn, pissy as fuck even- tried to use me as some kind of "bribe" almost – since I was _" so precious to his "beloved"_ -." And there was the doggie. That growing was disturbingly reminiscent of Maggie it would have been…. Funny if in better circumstances. But the teeth were bared now- and again- any second now… bone dust. "He offered to get me out of here… I threw a barrel at him."

The eyebrow rose somewhat, "And you didn't take the opportunity?" he murmured. Mike only shrugged.

"You didn't leave me behind did ya?"

Silence. Turn. Back to stoic Brick he went. Mike almost rolled his eyes but decided not to push it. The weapon rose again- another door. Dud. The stairs led down. He closed the door with a bit of a slam – this _was_ getting annoying- but the crimson stare was menacing.

"Keep it down you idiot!" He hissed. His gaze darted around them- his grip tightened. Another door. Another dud. Another. The same. He snarled. Mike groaned.

"She says to keep going up… I'm going up… some help would be nice mystery lady." He mumbled and Mike's eyebrow went up.

"She?" He cocked his head and Brick sent him a withering look.

"Not important!" He snapped.

_Clank._

They whipped around. Fuck! Not again! Uh! He raised his fists but he was slammed into a wall with the Red Rowdy in front of him- bone raised.

"Stay here. Don't move and don't fucking talk. Got it!" He hissed.

"What is it?"

"SHH!" He snapped. "God damn it would it kill you to keep your fucking trap shut for _once!"_

Well there was no need to be rude… his gaze was darting back and forth- left, right, up, even down-

"Go on… Go on mother fucker… who you gonna throw at me this time huh? _Huh!"_

The bone was shaking. His face was grim.

"…Jojo?"

"Mike. Shut. Up."

_Crash._

He whirled around and Mike raised his fists- the silence was terrifying. The sound was their quickened breathing though Mike ws expecting that ear shattering scream any second now.

Any second now… a movement in the corner of his eye- he whipped around and Brick followed suit- lunging with a battle cry.

"I…. I ain't gonna fall for it you hear me! No matter how many of them you throw at me! It ain't gonna work! They're not real! Nothing what they're saying is _real!_ Hear that Him! I ain't afraid! I AM NOT AFRAID!"

Them? Who?

"Who's it gonna be you sick twisted crustacean!? The girls? My brothers… you gonna throw Snyder or Walter at me again!? Or… lemme guess a raging Professor with A'X needles right- yeah…. Yeah you didn't do that yet did ya! Did ya! Well bring it on…"

Mr. Walter… Robin?

Did Brick have to _fight_ Robin!? What!? Was she okay!? What the fuck man Robin was a normal woman! He better not have fucking-!

… Wait. Stop. None of this was… real.

It was an illusion. Mike had had to fight one specter from his past…

But…. what had Brick been put through?

It had been called a "test"

But… a test…for what?

The silence continued and finally… Brick lowered the weapon- a quick glance in his direction and Mike lowered his fists.

"Must have been a shift in… the air or something?" He grabbed a random door knob… but again. It was a dead end. Down the steps went. All the doors had been duds.

They were at a dead end.

"Brick."

"Just- Just shut up and let me think Believe!"

He sighed. "Whatever you say Jojo." He fought the urge to roll his eyes as Brick turned on his heel and started mumbling to himself as he paced the room. Mike sighed again.

They were... alike in many ways: Jojo and Bloss. And through years of study Mike had become adept at discerning the mood of a Red. Any Red. And thus Mike knew:

Brick was scared. Not just a little freaked No, no- Brick was 'scared'.

The pacing. The rushed breathing. And he was pulling at his hair a lot too- maybe that was secretly why Brick seemed to like sporting the Rapunzel look- it was his own personal stress ball. Of course his face was nothing but calm: collected. But Mike knew a front when he saw one. The processing plant and the creep with the Puff fetish came to mind: They all had been scared. But even before the... sleeping beauty incident Mike still sometimes had a hard time believing he had actually seen- Brick had been... different.

He'd been scared... but it was a different kind of scared. He'd kept a veneer of calm yet seething anger had been evident in every clipped word that had come out of his mouth. Then they'd found Buttercup- and he had started to crack. And crack. And crack. By the time they'd lost "the scent" - Jojo had been ready to lose it:

But it hadn't shown _once._ Not _once_ … in front of Butch or Boomer.

The Jojo Brothers- strange breed those two - one being a complete and total moron who thought he was a genius and the other being the smart one with no faith in himself whatsoever thus he believed himself to be a complete and total dumbass. And both looked at Brick like he was some kind of idol- the hero worship was incredible. Mike had never seen such a thing: Even the Puffs for all their respect for Bloss being the "Leader" still... treated her like she was their sister. They had ' _no'_ problem whatsoever calling her out on crap if needed.

Mike had never seen the Jojo Brothers publicly challenge their older brother on ' _anything'_ : Even if he was _'wrong.'_

It was almost like Brick was always expected to just 'know' what to do: no matter what- He always had to be the one in charge. He had to fix 'everything': Without him those two would just fall apart. He always had to be in control of the situation- no matter what it was- and he always had to be the strong one.

Must have been a lonely pedestal those two had stranded him on... intentionally or not.

And maybe… Mike wasn't the only one… who had to wear a mask.

Wait…

"Only one…" He murmured.

" _Because with only one- the right way will never be found."_

That's what Patches… or whatever that thing had been had said but…

"…Brick."

" _WHAT!?"_ So much for keeping quiet.

"What direction did you wake up in?"

"…What?"

He cursed. "That came out wrong- okay… Brick… did you walk East… or West… do you remember?"

His eyebrow rose but then his eyes widened- oh good he was a fast learner.

"East. And you went…"

"West."

"… We were on opposite ends of the factory."

He folded his arms and Mike could almost see the gears turning in the red Rowdy's head. He paced somewhat.

"You're a history buff… what was the point of the Labyrinth?" Jojo murmured.

"Which one? The Grecian one?"

His pacing slowed, "Yes. That one."

Mike flinched, "A trap. To keep the ancient monster- the minotaur…trapped but… but fed."Didn't _that_ … Ominously familiar.

"How was it killed?"

"Theseus- the ancient hero or whatever… from legend he… found it and killed it."

"How'd he navigate the labyrinth- how'd he not get trapped himself?"

Mike shrugged, "He got lucky with the king's daughter and she gave him a magic ball of thread to…." His eyes widened. "Retrace… his steps."

Their eyes met. Brick nodded slowly, "We don't have thread… but we _do_ have a mental idea of what is what here- both of us- Me on one side- you on another. I don't think this place is that big."

"But we've been wandering the place for _hours!"_

"And yet getting nowhere… and somehow… I recognize this room." Brick murmured. Mike blinked.

"What…do you mean?"

Brick grit his teeth, "I… fought Boomer in here. See." He pointed and sure enough… there was… what looked like… charred wall but…wait. Mike's eyes widened.

_Wait a minute._

"That's… impossible. This is where…"

"Where…?"

He clenched his fist. "This is where Patches… found me. But that's impossible…"

Brick was silent before he shook his head, "No… in Him's world… nothing is impossible… he's in control- watching us- every time we got close… he'd send something to turn us back around…something to keep us busy… he's up to something…"

He felt a shudder creep up his spine, "Like what?"

He didn't give an answer right away, his eyes were narrowed- almost slits- "Faceless McGee… claimed I failed the test… but that… other creature… said I passed… passed what?" He murmured. "What's your game Him… what are you up to…" He folded his arms and closed his eyes, "And why did you bring Believe into this…?" Mike stiffened.

"According to the faceless creep I was an-."

Brick shook his head firmly. "No. Him doesn't do accidents or make mistakes. It brought you here on purpose. Just like it brought me… it wants something."

The chill only got worse. "Like _what?_ " He demanded again. "Is it because of my-." He held his hands up gingerly. The Red Rowdy's frown only increased.

"No… with all due respect Believe… if all Him wanted was your power… why'd it drop you off in here versus just… taking it." Mike flinched and the Rowdyruff's frown increased more. "No… something else is going on here… something… odd even for Him's standards… I don't like it… not one bit." His gaze was piercing. "We need to get out of here Believe- sooner rather than later."

"I agree dude… but how are we supposed to get out of here… you just said all we've done this time is just go in a complete circle!"

"Exactly… a circle." His pacing began again. Mike's eyebrow rose. "But we've both been told we have to keep going up- because…" His finger went up. "When we go up we're staying on the side we're on- when we go down… the illusion resets. And we end up back on the bottom of the opposite side of the factory."

"You think we're still-!"

"We _are_ Mike… it doesn't seem it but we _are_ still in the factory in… a way." His face fell. "Just… trust me."

He wanted to ask. Something… was clearly eating at the guy… but… he also knew better. He'd get nothing out of him. He sighed.

"It's classic Him behavior…. Make the obvious… turn against you- hide the answer in plain sight…" Brick groaned. "Fuck… how the fuck did I not… Damn it!" Mike flinched from the _crunch_ when he punched the wall.

"Jeez… Jojo I really wouldn't recommend _breaking_ your goddamn hand in here." He folded his arms. "Seriously dude…"

He stiffened and then shoved his hand in his pocket. Mike frowned and looked around. So… more or less they had to keep going up. Find the right door. With a fifty percent chance of getting the right door on one side- one false move… and they'd end up in an opposite…end… left… literally becoming right so even tracing their steps… would have been impossible.

Mike sucked at math… but the odds of that were fucking bad he knew that.

Townsville's resident Einstein though… he looked… off. He just…kept pacing. Which was bizarre. Clearly he'd also figured out the terrible reality that they had been wandering around in _circles_ … for hours.

"Down the stairs we end up on the other side on the bottom. But what if we're on the _wrong_ side to begin with- what happens if we keep going up on the _wrong_ side. Cripes… maybe… no fuck that won't work either!" He was continually mumbling too.

Well… this… was just great.

They were stuck… in a literal labyrinth. And the only way out was up… with no way of knowing where up… _was._

Greeeeat.

So this is how Theseus felt… shame there was no infatuated handy princess with all the answers around and a handy magic ball of string!

Or a GPS… that would be nice too. Though was there any good reception in hell?

…Probably not a good idea to ask Jojo that right now… angry puppies bite.

Let's see… what to do, what to do?

Up was good. Down was bad.

…though… he frowned.

Something was bugging him. They'd come in here… through the main entrance- which… was facing north. They'd gone through a door… and then a bunch more… but it hadn't felt like they'd gone very far when they'd found that last…set of stairs.

What would… a factory have needed a basement for anyway… unless… equipment was down there… but…

His fingers tingled somewhat. Fido had almost had them… and is instinct had been…to bring down the damn world on the abomination's head…and he had. An AC duct to be exact

Wait… AC…

That… that would mean.

His eyes widened.

"Jojo!" The pacing stopped and he threw Mike an irritated look but whatever- he motioned him over anyway. That look was dangerous but the redhead nevertheless didn't bite his head off. Ah progress.

"What!" He grunted. Well… some progress at least.

"Remember how we were talking about Theseus and the Minotaur before?"

"Yeah…" He folded his arms and sneered. "What you got a magic ball of yarn in the never ending pocket of yours?" He snorted at his own bad joke. Mike fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Not… exactly."

The guy stiffened and Mike pointed up.

The exposed pipes on the ceiling… stared back at them both.

-IV-

_Blossom_

_-o-o-o-_

_**My Soul is yours…** _

_Dreams…_

_Calling out to me…_

_You are mine… I am yours…_

_My La'el…_

"…La'el." Blossom whispered as she hugged her arms and continued her… fruitless pacing but… what else was she to do? What else _could_ she do at the moment!?

It had taken every inch of self-control and every ounce of strength she had left in her to finally be able to close the door against her loving… and hovering family's protests. She… just…she just needed to think for a moment! It… it was too loud in there!

The lock had clicked. Boomer was in need of medical attention after all for X' strength or not- a concussion… was still rather serious and Buttercup… she… she was down for a good few hours. The Professor had assured them that thankfully… the ankle hadn't been broken- that for all the savagery of the attack… it had been… a "warning" move almost… a "lesson" indeed… and…

Her hands shook and Blossom cupped them almost instantly.

Her office was a mess. Truly disgraceful. The paperwork that lined her desk… she'd never catch up to it… at this point.

_Tighter. Tighter._

All she could do was wait. Robin had rushed off with Mr. Walter to try to track down this mysterious notebook Butch was convinced existed. Perhaps it did… Brick… was never one to leave things up to chance. Impulsive… and reckless… and foolhardy… as he could be…

He…he nonetheless always… always was prepared.

… He was fine. He had to be. Surely he had found Michael by now and they both…

Why soon enough she had no doubt the Red Rowdyruff would come sauntering in… perhaps looking worse for wear with an exhausted psychic in tow and he would be gleefully triumphant. Perhaps the both of them would even be dragging the sad sorry demon by his loathsome cloak before they threw him in… demon jail or whatnot.

And then once Blossom managed to control herself long enough to get a briefing and the reunions… long awaited were finished- the Jojo brothers convinced to leave their brother's side for a moment or two… after being stuck to him like glue… - perhaps then…those mischievous exhausted silver irises would glimmer one more time before the fool pushed the Red Rowdy forward and perhaps… Blossom would feel those warm arms around her again as she cried like a ninny indeed.

And then would only ask for his hat back before he would set it triumphantly back on his head where it belonged and… then…he would smile at her… gather her in his arms… and her tears would begin anew as he…

_Tighter. Tightest of all._

She shook her head quickly- she had to maintain her composure. She had to.

Her frown deepened however – when her gaze fell upon… a certain cork board right above her desk- where it had been unmoved for… years now. The collage of pictures, some more recent than others- birthday parties, holiday parties, random excursions… ten years of friendships… her sister's smiling faces, Mitch's bucktoothed smirk lately joined by Pablo's shy smile- Robin's exuberant laughter… and Michael's… cheeky grins.

And now the boys had…joined her little collection. Slowly- but surely- the Jojo brothers as a whole- newspaper articles- a few printouts courtesy of her baby sister's Faceplace addiction…

Her gaze drifted once again to a particular older photo- The usual "photobooth" esque deal of two foolish children aping it up for the camera- the boy in particular looking especially undignified as he gave the laughing girl (sans a nose) bunny ears.

…Michael… never had taken anything seriously really.

Never.

Even in the darkest… of moments- he'd always had that cheeky grin and blasé attitude- Devil may care- Michael Believe would go his own way…

She clenched her fist. But like a true masochist indeed her traitorous eyes continued skimming the collage. She was running out of room.

But then… it hit her.

She… didn't have one picture of…Brick smiling. Not _one_. He always had a cool dignified stance in any pictures- Every picture she skimmed… serious, dignified… proud.

The face of… A true… _leader._

Which… she knew… in the end that… that the dignified face is what he would want… remembered but… and how unbelievably foolish and… a-asinine was… this but… Blossom… Blossom wanted... his… his s-s-smile.

And not just any smile… she wanted the dimples he'd shown that night- the gleaming toothy grin that…

Now… would it only exist… in her… in her… memory?

No. No she couldn't… she couldn't think like this! She can't! She…

_You are a Red. You must be a leader. Emotions do nothing but… but distract… you must compose yourself and act in the interest of all…_

She pulled the worn red cap off her head (that she had refused like an obsessive fool to take off) and clutched it to her breast before she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Take care of each other… please._

They were alive. She knew it. Brick… Brick was still alive.

….And he was still down there. Michael was still down there. And…

… _It's all my fault._

"Retreat…" She clutched the hat tighter and sunk slowly against the wall. She had ordered a _retreat!_ Like a coward! A fool! Brick would have never-!

"Brick… Ruff… f-forgive me…" It still smelled like him. Damn it still _smelled_ like him! The scent of a burning campfire and motor oil and lately cinnamon and- and… and…

She had run.

She had _run!_

He would have stayed down there fighting were he in her positon- he would have sent his brothers and the girls away sure but not him! Oh no! … And that's what Blossom should have done! She was still capable of fighting! So she'd been… been a little dizzy! So what! So… she couldn't exactly recall what had happened in the moments after she had been… sliced…?

She held her hands up- it was a clean cut- clean down the middle- exactly where she'd grabbed it but it didn't matter. She'd still had her feet! Just because she couldn't punch didn't mean she couldn't kick!

… But she had been… afraid.

She'd been _afraid!_

_My Soul is yours…_

"I don't want it…" She whimpered against the hat- she continued to inhale it as if it were some kind of drug… like the insane woman she was… and… oh what did she care! She was a disgrace of a leader- her failure to… to… whatever specifics didn't matter! She was all around a complete and utter failure in this regard.

The League ought to revoke her "sanctioned" vigilante status here and now.

She had… no business being such.

The shameful tears continued to stream down her face- no matter how much she rubbed them away- they were simply relentless. And this time there was no bad joke or asinine pun to distract her and or annoy her enough to make her stop on one side.

And there was no hand wiping them away on the other, before she'd be gathered in a gentle hold and despite her failures… there was no being told it was going to be okay anyway… as she buried herself further in that warm grip.

Because both of them…were gone.

Her annoying little brother and… Her… Ruff.

Blossom… was alone.

And who had she to blame but _herself!_

"Brick… Michael… be… be safe… p-please be… safe." She clutched the hat tighter. "And…and forgive me… forgive me _p-please…"_

"There's nothing to forgive." Her eyes widened and she shot up but the Green Rowdy put his hand up.

"Butch? How did you?"

Her father's spare key swung listlessly on his finger as his only response- he shrugged, "No offense but the PowerProf there should be a bit better with his hiding places. Under his desk… not the best one."

She bit her lip. Damn it… she'd warned her father about his… terrible habit of leaving things in plain sight….but…. what was Butch doing here then?

"Is everything alright?" She murmured. "Your brother- Buttercup are they-!"

Another hand up. "Sleeping on one end- swearing and acting bitchy on the other." He folded his arms. "I was just checking on _you_ \- after everything that happened I mean-."

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm fine." She said sharply. "We need to focus on the task at hand-."

"Bull shit you're fine." He retorted and she bristled. "You haven't been your usual bossy- take charge and God helps the sap who tells you or tries to tell you "no" -Boss Woman since we got back from Candy Hell back there." She flinched and his green eyes narrowed more. "Your sis is worried shitless about you- both of em' are- hell Boom is too!"

She was silent. "I'm fine Butch… thank you for your concern but-."

"Aw hell no." he shook his head. "Don't try pulling that shit with me- I'm not gonna be an ass and… pester you like no offense the dummy will about what the shithead… did." She flinched. His eyes narrowed more, "But it won't happen again- not when the Rowdies got your back." He smirked. "Casper the Pervy Ghost will just have to back off or else he'll just end up getting another beat down courtesy of the Butch." He folded his arms and preened triumphantly- "Big Bro may not be here at the moment." She flinched outwardly this time and his confidence seemed to falter somewhat.

He took a deep breath, "B-But. He will be soon and aw man is Casper gonna regret fucking with _you_ \- whoo boy. That's gonna be a nice showing of fireworks. Man that'll be _great_."

She bit her lip and made herself nod. "Y-Yes. Of course." His eyebrow rose.

"What you don't believe me? Tch- Red lemme tell you something- Boss is the _last_ person you wanna fuck with- he's the _boss_ of the Rowdyruff Boys for a reason you know- and…" He knelt next to her and dug in his pocket, finally pulling out a napkin and extending it to her. "Nothing can beat him. You just gotta understand that Red… my Big Bro… he's _fine_. But he'll have _my_ sorry ass if he ever hears you were in here cryin' your pretty little eyes out and I didn't do shit about it you know?"

She clutched the hat more, "I…I think you might be exaggerating a little Butch…" She sniffed loudly and once again he extended the napkin.

"Oh you think so- Ha! There'll be so much… frying pan in my future that the Butch's magnificent face will be forever destroyed unless you wipe those tears away right now Boss Woman- you wouldn't want to be responsible for the loss of such a national treasure right?"

Her lip curled despite herself, "No… we wouldn't want that would we?" She hiccupped and finally wiped her eyes.

He grinned, "Exactly Red." He threw her a wink and patted her shoulder but then his face sobered, "So stop blaming yourself okay sweetie?" She bit her lip.

"But… it _is_ my fault Butch… part of it you can't argue was due in part to me. Unintentional or not I drove Brick to go into that factory- Michael followed him because of his damned overprotective protective streak and…" Butch clicked his tongue and held up a finger.

"Okay One. With all due respect Red, Boss has always been real touchy about the Lobster- he… kind of remembers the most about it… you know… sooner or later he was gonna go in there." He lifted another finger up. "Two. Believe's a fucking idiot. Don't blame yourself for him being a moron."

Blossom was silent but then she shook her head.

"… Brick's been injured… Butch. You saw that sword. And me…somehow… having attracted the amorous attention… of… _that…_ "

"If you're talking about that… fucked up shit back there… just…no." He shook his head. "No Red. That was… nothing on you. It was fucked up in the head- its deranged and it's got another thing coming if it thinks the Butch is gonna let it anywhere _near_ you again. Fuck no. Hasta La Vista Ghosty- not happening!" He snapped.

"Butch…"

"Oh no- I mean it! Casper the Pervy Ghost is gonna _regret_ fucking with the Rowdyruffs – I can _promise_ that!" He snarled. "Going after my brother's girl like she's some kind of-!"

Her cheeks flared. _Eh!?_

"Um… Butch. B-Brick is um… well we're not…" She stammered and he snorted.

"Yeah okay Madam Tongue."

Her cheeks flared more.

"BUTCH!"

"Call em' like I see em sweetie." He shrugged. Her eyes went wide and she grasped her mouth.

"There was no tongue!- it was- we- I- but- he- we-!"

"There was tongue Red."

"But."

"Lots of tongue."

"But-!"

"Tongue."

"No there was _not-!"_

_Knock. Knock._

"Leader Girl." She whirled around and her sister sent Butch a scathing look as she hobbled over. He also slapped his hand away when she stumbled. "Mr. W and Snyder are back and they brought… company."

"Company?"

"Twiggy." She shrugged her shoulders. "But they got the notebook or whatever… so we can get in Cap Boy's compu-."

Butch zipped off immediately- the shockwave sent papers flying everywhere. She frowned.

"Ter." Buttercup finished irritably. "Okay… right- Leader Girl." She tossed her head. "Follow the dumb snail." She muttered with a shake of the head and hobbled back in the direction Butch had gone flying off in.

Blossom followed.

-IV-

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

_Up. Down. Up. Down._

None of this made any fucking sense. There was no symmetry or reason to this place. It was a _literal_ labyrinth.

And… they didn't have time to fucking wander around anymore! Not with-!

" _She is mine…"_

He clenched his fist.

_"Do you hear me boy… she is MINE!"_

Tighter. Tighter.

No time. None. They had to get out… _now!_

And that wasn't counting the fact that sooner rather than later they were going to run into either Abominable Fido again. Their own personal… Minotaur.

So Believe's plan… asinine as it was… was the closest fucking thing they had to a solution right now.

It was… almost sound. Mike _had_ thrown an AC duct at Fido as they were being dragged down here in the first place. And well those pipes had to lead _somewhere_ \- and if that had been the _main_ unit or at the very least directly attached…

Then he could be… correct in thinking following them would lead them in the right direction.

Their own… ball of yarn per se.

It was galling… in a way. How could Brick have missed… something so… irritatingly _obvious?_

He clutched his club tighter- eyes darting left and right as they walked- anything… any moment now could happen- someone could jump out- ambush them- do something… and… they had to be ready!

Mike paused and Brick almost swore- and… _this_ is why the "obvious" was never a good idea in Him's traps!

It just… stopped. The pipe just fucking stopped at a goddamn _wall!_ No fucking door. No nothing. Fucking hell! A few kicks on both their ends… it was solid.

A dead end.

Fuck. Well… that meant they'd taken a wrong fucking turn somewhere- but _where!?_ All the doors and shit had gone _up!_ Like they were fucking supposed to! What the fuck!? WHAT. THE. FUCK!

Believe still looked determined though- before he suddenly began sifting through that junkyard of a pocket that was somehow still intact- seriously… he'd heard of being a packrat but this… was kind of over the top.

Illusionary sculpting or not- there were successful reality shows made about this behavior- Brick ought to call it in- maybe he'd make a few bucks in the process.

The horribly timed spring cleaning continued and Brick rubbed his brow. "Okay… Believe what are you doing?"

"Looking for a pencil or pen or anything to write with- I don't suppose you have something sharp to nick your hand in the worst case scenario." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Damn I forgot my scalpel at home." He snapped his fingers. "Stupid me."

The look he received was less than amused. "I mean it. You got _anything?_ "

He sighed and began tapping his own pockets- however ripped and tattered they were. "Why… do you need a writing utensil again?" Empty. Ripped. Useless. He waved his hands listlessly in a shrug. Mike scowled.

"Just trust me." He muttered.

"Do I have a choice…?" Brick muttered back and again- another nasty look which suddenly turned into a grin as Believe suddenly pulled one of those asininely tiny highlighters out of his jean pocket.

"Hey! I was looking for this- huh… Tweety made me get her a new one- told her I didn't lose it." he mumbled. "And to answer your question- no, no you don't because I know I'm right about the damn pipe."

"It's a dead end Believe."

Brick's gaze drifted around the room- it was too quiet in here… this had been a respite for too long… he didn't like it. They'd definitely taken a wrong turn- they were they going to have to go the way they came… but that would mean going _down_ a flight of stairs and… fuck… He gripped his club.

"Whatever you're doing make it fucking fast because who knows where the damn Minotaur is in this goddamn labyrinth if you know what I mean-."

"Wendigo." He said quickly as he shook out the marker.

_Say what?_ "A Wend-what now?"

"A wendigo." Believe said simply. Because… that was just so _obvious_ right? Brick should have _known_.

"What the fuck is wenvigo?" Brick snapped.

"Wen- _di-go_." He said slowly. "It's a creature from native American legend- fits the nasty Abominable Fido back there quite nicely- cannibalistic. Has beast like attributes. And has human features too- those teeth weren't _dog_ teeth after all." Brick almost shuddered. He'd gotten too close for comfort to those… he could confirm those definitely weren't _dog_ teeth that had tried clamping down on him.

"You're… sure?" Brick folded his arms- not shuddering obviously- and the psychic nodded.

"Almost eighty nine percent. It might be a hybrid of other creatures or for all we know it's what inspired the "Wendigo" legend in the first place- hundreds of tales correlate and share features and details you know- some ancient Chinese legends are startlingly close to European or Native American monsters. There had to be an inspiration from _somewhere_."

The Red Rowdy blinked. "Wait… you serious?"

Another nod. "Yeah- fucking cool right?"

"….yeah." Brick would admit… to being slightly… impressed. He was intelligent enough to admit that was… interesting indeed. "So… next to Fido over there… what other kind of creatures-?"

Mike folded his arms, "Depends what you're looking for- and how you want to die- there are creatures that drown people, they steal their souls, they eat em'- well lots of creatures like to eat people… weird because we're really not the most nutritious species anything that tries to survive on human flesh won't last too long."

"…Do I _want_ to know how you know that?" Brick raised an eyebrow. And… may have taken a step back. Just – he thought he heard something over there is all- he should… check it out.

"What- never heard of the Donner party?"

"… err…no?"

"Bunch of pioneers back in 1846 had the shittiest luck in their crossing ever to be had- they got stuck in the middle of nowhere during the winter and well- food ran out. Supposedly though they made their "own" food if you catch my drift." He grimaced. "Not the most pleasant story."

No… no it wasn't. "Where'd you hear about-?"

A shrug. "I like to read- ya know history isn't all about memorizing dates and shit you know- there's other factors." He rolled his eyes, and plopped himself on the ground- seriously he just settled down on the floor like he was in the middle of a pow wow or some shit. He also beckoned Brick over. "Now then- you wouldn't happen to have a piece of paper or anything would you?"

Brick's eyebrow rose higher. Mike sighed,

" "Guess not. Fuck… well I mean I have a pretty good memory so if I draw it on the floor… would this show up though-." The highlighter was an obnoxious bright pink. But… no way would it show up on this floor.

_Fuck._ Whatever idea this kid had had was more or less down the toilet now… wait.

Gingerly he untied the ratted brown jacket from around his waist- the family deserved answers didn't they? He had to try at least… to give them _some_ closure…

But…

"Would this work?" Brick murmured and Mike's eyebrow rose as he extended the check but he nonetheless snatched it and put it on the floor.

"It's not… ideal but it's the best we got." He buzzed his lips. "Okay… we went this way first… the pipe went here…" He was mumbling to himself – fucking hell. Was he seriously trying to- for fuck's sakes!

"Gimme that moron!" He snapped and the psychic idiot bristled but Brick didn't care.

"What gives! I'm just tryin-!"

"You're trying to map out the schematic- what you think it looks like- well guess what- this is wrong." He sneered and began to map it _properly_ \- cripes. Fucking moron. The guy's eyes widened.

"It's… upside down." He muttered.

"You think it's upside down- now see here- look. See this x- that's more or less the end goal- that's the thirteen step room. But see this- you're thinking it in a 2D approach… you need to look at it in a three dimensional way- what you think is _right_ is actually in this case…" He looked up at the pipes and where they stopped. "In this case… it's south. So… logically…we're probably more or less… here."

He tapped at a spot to the south east of the X.

The kid was silent. Cripes- was Brick going to have to do _everything_ for this kid!

"Mike- it's simple math all you have to do-."

His hand went up. Brick grit his teeth so hard he could almost feel the _crack_ – he did _not_ just fucking ignore-!

He was looking up at the ceiling. Fucking hell- fucking idiot! Fucking dunce!

"Mike- there's nothing here-what the fuck are you even fucking looking at!"

The moron's eyes narrowed and he dug in his magic pocket again- and the fucking bouncy ball came out- who the fuck walked around with a fucking bouncy ball in their pocket after the age of fucking FIVE!

It was tossed listlessly in the idiot's hand before.

_WHAP_

Thrown at full speed it bounced off the ceiling- around the floor- across the walls- because it was apparently one of those _super_ bouncy balls- and Brick even had to fucking duck to avoid the fucking plastic missile!

"MIKE!" He roared. "THE FUCK YOU DOING!"

Fucking idiot! Fucking hell! The wretched thing rolled listlessly against Brick's foot and if he had his goddamn X right now he would have melted it into one heap of fucking plastic gunk and-!

He blinked.

…Oh…. fuck no.

-IV-

_Blossom_

_-o-o-o-_

"What do you mean… _robbed!?_ What was stolen!?"

Robin could only it seemed shrug in response but… but that wasn't good enough for Blossom! No! No it was not!

"Who would want to get into Brick's workshop!?" She demanded this time with a stamp to her foot. "WHO!"

"I dunno Bloss- I'm just saying the place was totally trashed- they were looking for _something_. Good thing for Brick's little hiding place." Robin hugged her arms.

"And good thing for comic book reading hero worshipping little boys too." Mitch muttered, "Never would have found the book if that O' Donnel kid hadn't been there." He shook his head. "Clever as hell but what the fuck Jojo. Paranoid much-ow." He rubbed his arm irritably as Robin lowered her arm.

"It wasn't just passwords in there- it was everything- basically everything Butch or Boomer would need to know- I don't blame him for being extra cautious." Blossom wrung her hands.

"Yeah but if he made it for his brothers than he didn't think his hiding place through cause there's no way they would have- OW! God Damn it Robbi it's true! _We_ couldn't find it!"

"Yeah and neither could whoever robbed the place." Robin snapped.

Blossom wrung her hands more, "Are we sure it wasn't just… a coincidence- did Mr. Walter check his office and around the-."

"Check, check and more check Blossy Boo- the facts are clear…. Someone wanted something in Brick's workshop." Mitch leaned against the wall.

"But… what though?" Robin murmured. "And… _why?"_

Why indeed… that sinking feeling in her stomach was only growing worse and worse. She bit her lip.

"Blossy." Bubbles came over- looking rather subdued… this was… trying for all of them- the worry in her baby sister's eyes was palpable and an overarching sense of… _dread_ had engulfed the Utonium household. "We found something."

"Such as…?"

Her sister looked genuinely… uncomfortable.

"I think… it'd be better if you saw for yourself." She mumbled. What? Her sister hurried away and she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder- Robin's face while calm… was white as death. She gave a small nod and their arms looped. Mitch followed behind somewhat.

"Fucking… _hell_ \- I knew it… I knew it. Why that little…." Mr. Walter's head was in his hands while Ms. Keane… was strangely facing the wall.

"I didn't see this. I didn't see _any_ of this- nor did I hear it. No. No I did not." She murmured quickly. "In fact- now is the time to get a coffee. Yes… yes it is." She hurried away mumbling about plausible deniability.

What?

Her father was typing quickly- Butch and Boomer on either side of him. Her sisters both turned at her approach- and quickly waved her over.

"What's going on?"

"Cap Boy has a little secret spy ring that's what!" Buttercup hissed.

"Spy ring?" She yelped. "What do you-?"

"Brick broke into the school's system. This download just showed up when Daddy booted it up and um…" Bubbles looked genuinely uncomfortable and her gaze went past her towards Robin. Blossom took a sharp breath.

"He… was investigating Michael wasn't he?" She whispered. Bubbles nodded. " _Shit_!" Her father shot her a sharp look and she immediately cleared her throat but Buttercup seized her by the arm and pulled her over to the other side of the room.

"We knew Cap Boy wasn't gonna be fooled for long- and apparently Little Boy Blue wasn't either." Her eyes widened.

" _What!?"_ She hissed and her gaze drifted to Bubbles but Buttercup shook her head.

"The guy's smarter than he acts- he noticed something was up with the moron- he got lazy in the skate shop or something and Boomer called him out on it." Her middle sister darted another look towards the two Jojo brothers. "Asswipe doesn't know still. And for all his hacking skills- Cap Boy couldn't get past the wall. But Believe wasn't the _only_ thing Hacker Boy was looking at."

She felt somewhat ill. "Which was…?"

Now _Buttercup_ looked ill. "…. He was looking into…. Candyland… Blossom."

The world stopped spinning. It came to a crashing halt.

… _No… oh God…no._

The room was silent as more and more files were opened- some hastily closed: Privacy and such or irrelevant to the situation: grocery lists, recipes (Brick really _did_ like to cook ) – a spreadsheet of the boys' living expenses- Butch had reacted badly to that… he hadn't been aware apparently… just how _costly_ his lingering showers in the morning _were_. Boomer had reacted more to the endless legal sites bookmarked- all concerning legal emancipation and the intricacies involved.

And that wasn't even the half of it- it was like… they were looking directly into Brick's head. Even his desktop…a "Broken Glass" teaser image he had downloaded from the site had given way to a customized screensaver slideshow of basically _every_ photo the X Team had ever taken… and others too. His brothers. Her and the girls. Why… she even spotted what looked like a selfie of sorts with Michael and him…

Blossom remembered that. Michael had been fooling around with his phone taking selfies with everyone at the lunch table one day…

" _Hey Jojo smile for the camera!"_

" _How's about I don't and we say I did…"_

"… _Nah. That's no fun."_

" _The hell you doin'!? Let go ya moron!"_

" _CHEEEEEESE"_

" _NO!"_

His face was like thunder- Michael's face was cheekily triumphant.

Yet nevertheless the picture had made it into the photo stream… all the same.

Butch growled again and his own face was like thunder. She heard a few hissed curses but once again Boomer kicked him – rather hard it seemed like.

"Knock. It. _off!"_ He snarled.

The green Rowdy sneered but nonetheless made no other comment.

"Blossom…?" Her sister murmured. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Sis… are you-." Her hand went up and Buttercup quieted.

"We knew we wouldn't be able to keep Brick out of the loop for long… I never even should have attempted it, the way he went about it… was wrong but… that doesn't matter now." She said firmly and strode back over to the the rest of the team. "We have no choice but to keep going forward- what exactly… did Brick manage to find out?"

Her sister was silent but Boomer turned to her then, "Big Bro… isn't one to… leave any stone unturned when it comes to… this kind of stuff." He murmured.

"It looks like Brick was gathering information on the building itself… he downloaded this." The Professor pointed to one of the files- "I… don't really understand what this is myself but…he downloaded it all the same as well as any-."

Mr. Walter who had been silently stewing looked up sharply and walked over, "That's the Inner schematics of a building." He said quickly. Butch's eyebrow went up.

"What do you mean- Mr. W that doesn't look like any building I've ever-."

The man wasn't listening- his eyes were drifting over the strange mess of lines and shapes- "There any way of making this any bigger Professor?"

-o-o-o-

The meeting room projector flashed the odd mess of lines, squiggles and zigzags up on the wall. Mystifying to say the least- but the mechanic only continued staring at the various jumbled lines intently as they were plastered on the wall via the lab's projector. He was mumbling to himself- before he suddenly snapped his fingers and grabbed a nearby marker.

"Do you have any paper- anything-?" Her father blinked in surprise but nevertheless pressed another button and the wall gave way to a dry erase surface- the burly man blinked. "That works too." He said quickly and her father nodded. Mr. Walter quickly got to work it seemed- drawing random lines over and around the various jumbled mess of whatever Brick had downloaded – but…wait.

Blossom's eyes widened and her father shot up.

They were speaking quickly- the two markers flew- rules pressed against the wall and following them- the mess of lines and squiggles were suddenly… forming a framework.

Her eyes widened more. And that frame work… was beginning to make… shapes.

Some were round, some were squares… but they were connecting. Joining.

They were _rooms._

Her team sat agog- Blossom only stood slowly watching as a literal _map_ began to form on the whiteboard. Finally they set the markers down.

It was in three distinct sections. But every single stray line or squiggle from that mess from before… she now saw…all ended at the same place. A large circular room in the middle.

"Holy… shit." Butch sputtered. "It's a goddamn _map!"_

"A blueprint actually. Not available for public record… but by law… these have to be accessible to firemen." The Professor pointed to the schematic. "Wiring and ventilation schematics have to be available for any building in California since the great laughing gas disaster in Metroville back in 1963 inflicted by the Ministry of Pain." Mr. Walter nodded. Blossom flinched on instinct. Her sisters both snorted.

"Them again huh." Buttercup snickered. Blossom flashed her a withering look.

"Shut up. Not the issue." She mumbled. Both the boys gave her a strange look.

"Who's the-?" Boomer began.

"Not important! Shh!" The blonde blinked. Another set of snorts.

"Explain later Boomie." Bubbles giggled slightly.

… _Fighting the elderly was wrong damn it!_

Regardless. They… somehow… now had a map. It was… genius. She shook her head and walked over to the board. "Brick downloaded this schematic… to make a map." Mr. Walter nodded.

"Or at least he would have tried to." He murmured. "Mr. Jojo's not the type to go in blind… or at least he won't like it."

"How on earth did Brick think to do such a thing?" Her father shook his head, "It's clever for sure but… my God that boy… is something else." She felt her cheeks flush somewhat.

It was… brilliant. Blossom had…to agree.

"So… we got a map or whatever now what?" Butch said baldly. "How's that going to help us?"

Blossom gazed at the wall- at each however crudely drawn room- it wasn't a perfect map by any means- if Brick had done the same it was likely just for a brief look at… what he would have been dealing with- not a full out _map_ per se. The place… really _wasn't_ that big. In the scheme of things...but it was more… spread out.

She _did_ however recognize one room. At the North West side- just before the main "center" room. Where she'd… seen him. Where he'd… disappeared.

Where he'd been… stabbed.

_No. No don't think about that Blossom! Focus. Control. Calm. Collected._

_Maintain… decorum._

"You alright Miss Utonium?" Mr. Walter asked quietly, he had been watching her sharply since their…failed mission. Her fist clenched slightly against the whiteboard.

"There." She pointed to the room in question. "That's where I saw Brick."

"You're sure Blossy?" The rest of her team gathered round her, Bubbles tried to put her hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"Positive." She pointed, "If this schematic is correct- then there's a window right about here isn't there?" Her nail tapped an empty space in the rectangle- Mr. Walter peered at it and then nodded.

"That's space for a window yes or an opening at least."

"Then that's the room." She declared. "There was a large window of sorts… not outside but…." She followed it. "It was overlooking that room." Another tap. The large center room in the middle once more.

"That's likely the main assembly room- where all the big machines are…or would be." Boomer murmured next to her- the tallest of the Rowdy brothers nodded. "And that's where Big Bro is headed. I can guarantee it."

"And Believe too I bet." Buttercup murmured as she followed the line of ventilation with her finger.

"He said he hadn't found Michael yet…" Another slice. Michael… oh God… her father had mentioned he'd been MIA for his checkup last month… oh Blossom was going to kill that cocky psychic!

If Robin didn't beat her to it. Always a possibility. Judging from that dark look in those eyes… very much a possibility.

"Because I bet that creepy crab separated them. See look." Bubbles pointed to the two distinctive "sides"- her other sister nodded.

"Cap Boy and Believe ain't dumb- you say these zig zags are whatever… they're stairs Mr. W?-Dad?"

Both the men nodded. "There's three floors- a basement, a main and an upper floor… the basement's one big floor… but the upper is mostly… for show- scaffolding and the like… and the main floor's the different individual rooms." Professor explained quickly- pointing to each zig zag as he did so.

"But this big one here- Boomer's right- this was the "main" part here in the center- and there's a section in all three "floors". No doubt- this was the assembly line." Mr. Walter joined in, " And see here." He circled the "middle" – every single "vent" – leads here- in theory… all you'd have to do is follow the vents to reach this place."

"Like…. Crawl through them?" Bubbles shivered. "Ew."

"Well… yes Bubbles- if Brick and Michael were to as you say crawl through the vents- they'd end up here." Their father tapped the middle room.

The brothers gave each other quick looks. "Uh… yeah… no Big Bro's not gonna go crawling through a vent." Boomer said awkwardly.

"Yeeeeah… no Boss don't do vents." Butch cleared his throat.

"I think in the circumstances your brother would-." Mr. Walter began.

"ooooh no. Trust me Big W… uh… no. You won't find my Big Bro in a vent. Case closed."

They were silent. "Okaaaay…. Well in any case… going through the vents or not they're going to end up in this middle room eventually. It's obviously the "end" of the maze per se and what's classic Lobster behavior but to make an _end_ goal- you were pretty damn close to that room Leader Girl."

"So the creepy No Face Guy was trying to keep… Brick out of there." Bubbles wrung her hands.

Buttercup scowled, "Because how much you wanna bet that's where Him's hiding." She hissed.

"And if it is… then I say we be waiting too." Bubbles snapped and balled her little fists. "Show that creep what for!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Blondie!" Butch pounded his fist into his palm.

"Clearly Ole' Ghosty's hiding _something_ – guarding or whatever." Boomer grit his teeth. "So let's find out what shall we- _X Team Style!"_

They all looked at Blossom then. She tensed- her eyes glued to the map.

_My Soul is yours…_

Her fists balled.

"Wha-where's she goin'?" Butch yelped before they all tumbled after her.

The door was tightly sealed- of course it would be- the most guarded and secure door in this entire building.

"Um… Blossy… what are you-?" Her sisters tread cautiously forward but Blossom only dug in her pocket and brought out her keys- found the one she was looking for and slammed it into the keyhole as she turned it left-then right and the keypad came popping out.

Her sisters tensed. She caught their odd looks but one more turn of the key and the glass case covering the buttons slid off.

"What's she doin'?"

"Yeah what gives?"

**09-18-98**

The pad flipped up revealing another palm scanner and she peered into it- finally with a _click_ it was safe for her to turn the key one final time and the door opened.

There was dust in the air- her nose scrunched- it had been a while since she'd been in here- her gaze shifted around the room- still dark- ugh- she smacked the wall somewhat and with a crackle the lights finally clicked on as she walked - judging from the muffled obscenities flying from the Jojo brothers' mouths they'd followed her in. Her sisters were grimly silent.

Ah. This would do.

"Blossom what is-?" Boomer began but caught the bat she tossed at him with a start.

"Titanium alloy bat, reinforced grip - confiscated from a drug ring last year- one swing and a man's skull will be in pieces." The blonde Rowdy's eyes widened and he looked at it wonderingly before he swung it listlessly.

Butch's jaw dropped but he caught what she tossed him regardless. "Crude but effective ever seen one of these before Butch?"

He looked at the club suspiciously, "Yeah…In a videogame…ain't this a barabai club?"

"Not surprising- Pixel was a villain who used videogames as his base- is a barabai club or whatever you called it an effective weapon?" The Green Rowdy swung it in a circle and then slammed it on the ground.

"Absa-fucking-lutely." He grinned maliciously.

Buttercup caught her weapon with a raised eyebrow," I like the way you think Sister dear- giving me the "minja thingies" eh?" She snickered and Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Nunchuks." She said smoothly her sister smirked more. "Metal versus wood. You remember."

She rolled her eyes, "How could I forget- that so called "ninja" – wannabe had no business wearing that costume." She shuddered. "My _eyes_."

Bubbles had already grabbed her weapon of choice, Boomer frowned.

"Honey… do you know how to use-?"

It hit the handy target on the wall spot on and Bubbles flashed him a wry look. The Blue Jojo brother quieted.

"Bubs is the best shot out of all of us." Buttercup spun the nunchuk idly in one hand. Butch was looking at his own weapon (whatever he had called it) like a kid at Christmas. Blossom cleared her throat and the four of them looked up,

She took a deep breath, "This is officially a class 5 X Alert- uniforms – full uniforms- ten minutes- or if you can cut that in half- we leave in twenty minutes understand!"

"Yes sir uh ma'am." Boomer saluted and Butch mirrored him. Her sisters gave them odd looks but nonetheless they all zipped off in opposite directions.

Twenty minutes…

Her father and Mr. Walter were still looking at the map- she caught their eye as she walked back to the meeting room.

"Would it be possible to get a copy of that map father? If not now send it to my phone in the next… twenty minutes or so?"

Her father nodded. It was better than nothing. Her gaze locked on Robin still glued to her phone and Mitch who tense next to her leaning against a wall.

"Robin." She stiffened but looked up, "What's going on around the web..."

"Rumors are beginning to go around Faceplace already." Robin murmured. "It's not trending on Chirper yet but…someone posted a picture of Brick's… handiwork on that sign." She held her phone up. "Right now it's kind of a joke but…"

"It won't be for long… how long can you give me?"

"Excuse me?"

"We don't want nor need a greater panic ensuing… Miss Bellum is focusing her efforts on the regular media… television, radio, print- traditional avenues." Robin stiffened more.

"That's too slow- by the time the television or print gets it-!" She protested.

"It'll already be trending everywhere- I know-Exactly- how much time can you give me Robin?"

She hesitated and her and Mitch exchanged a look and finally the slim brunette straightened her shoulders.

"Two hours- maybe two and a half if I start now… and if we're lucky enough to not be beaten by anybody else with a cellphone." She began typing. "What do I say?"

"Anything that keeps the public's attention and I mean _keeps_ it!"

She whistled softly, "So… gossip it is- okay… full disclosure… no threatening to dismember me?"

"When have I ever done such a thing?" She drew back but Robin only was focused on her phone.

"Not talking about you." She said quickly. Blossom's face flushed. Oh hell.

"Is that really the only-?"

"Juicier the better." She said simply-fingers flying over the keys. "Though this is _not_ what I had in mind when I wanted to ruin Whorebucks' day." Oh God… ugh. No choice. She rubbed her brow and then turned to the bucktoothed brunette and crooked a finger.

"Mitchell." He folded his arms and straightened up. "I need you to go to Brick's workshop. I don't know what those thieves were after but I do know until we know more someone needs to guard it- a bunch of police officers would alarm the public… and-."

"Mr. W calling in one of his employees to do it probably won't help because who let it slip Brick's shit was in there in the first place." He hissed. She nodded. Another problem that merited their attention but… one thing at a time. Mr. Walter was likely thinking along the same lines anyway. Blossom only nodded.

"Yes. If you're comfortable doing such a thing-." He put a hand up.

"Blossy Boo- you're talking to Mitch Michelson- You know I still rock-I got this sweetie you just focus on saving the wonder twins." He grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulder. "Both so hot… yet both oh so stupid." Robin's eyes narrowed and she shot up and grabbed the bucktooth by the ear.

"Don't _you_ go trying to be a hero you hear me Mitchy! I'm already gonna kill Mikey! Don't make me have to go after you too!" Robin called out. "Call Pablo! At least he knows how to use a damn stick!"

"Will do and oooh I hope so!" He cackled.

Robin slapped her brow, "Idiot…" Her phone began going off- the chirps were almost never ending.

"I've bought you at least an hour Bloss- go." She said quietly and began typing again, "…And bring him home in one piece… please." She murmured. "He may be an idiot…but…he's my idiot."

"I know Robin…"

Her friend's smile was wry. "And bring your idiot home too girl… I prefer even numbers at the lunch table."

Her own lip curled slightly, "It just… evens everything out doesn't it." Blossom murmured.

"Yeah." A nod. More beeping. "Go on Blossom… I got this. Go suit up. X Team go-." Her eyebrow rose. Robin shrugged, "What? It's catchy- sure to trend too." A wink. Blossom shook her head with a small smile but nonetheless… she was correct.

It _was_ time to go.

It didn't take long for the uniform to go on and her team awaited her- clutching their weapons. Her eyes fell on the Jojo brothers who looked at her expectantly- Bubbles gave her a reassuring smile- Buttercup a grim nod.

The rest of the group all looked at them- her father clutched his pipe tightly, Ms. Keane had a hand looped in his arm. Janey's lip trembled and was gripping Robin's hand so tightly her knuckles were almost white. Mr. Walter wordlessly placed a paper in her hands.

"As accurate as I could make it Miss Utonium." He murmured. She nodded her thanks before she moved to tighten her ribbon one more time. One more pull.

_We are "Bound" my love you know that- you've "always" known that- my soul is yours and ONLY yours!_

Bound were they… well then…

It was time to show how much of a _mistake_ that was.

"Leader Girl…"

"Blossy."

She stiffened her shoulders and ascended somewhat into the air- they followed. One last look behind her- then….

"X Team… Go!"

-IV-

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

No.

Fuck no.

No.

No.

FUCK. NO.

The moron looked so… fucking _proud_ of himself and just… no! No. No. Bad idea. How would they even k-know what was in there! They wouldn't! So… no! Just… just- bad idea!

"No." He shook his head firmly- calmly but the fucking idiot had the audacity to still fucking argue!

"Brick. There's no other option- the pipe ends there- there's no other door- we gotta go through the vent-." He waved the paper listlessly but Brick snatched it. Fucking ignorant cretin!

Clearly there was no _worse_ thing in the world for them to attempt than to go in a fucking dark _hole_ more or less and crawl through completely blind. FOOL!

There was clearly another route- they'd.. they'd just…

His eyes skimmed the map- crude and stupid as it was- horrible idea really- just another example of Mike Believe being a fucking… idiot.

The pipe clearly didn't just end… _here_ …it… of course it didn't!

It was… a bad turn somewhere- just… just… one wrong turn.

"Jojo. I don't like it either man but… we don't have a choice- we can't stay here and if we go down the stairs…"

"Then we end up back at the bottom I know… I know that but… we missed a…"

He sighed, "No we didn't Jojo. We were following it. Both of us made the same mistake- c'mon man? What's the likelihood of _that?_ "

_None. Slim to none._

"Plausible." He said quietly. Mike groaned.

"You serious man- you made the damn map- where the fuck did we-!?" He grabbed the check and looked at it- "No…the pipe is-"He pointed. "Brick this has gotta be it."

_Of course it is._

"We took a wrong turn somewhere I'm telling you- the vent is a bad idea Believe."

_Coward._

Mike still seemed persistent. "Yeah I know man but what other choice we got? Look if it makes you feel better-." He moved to be completely under the hanging vent grate. "I'll go first okay? That way if any nasties come and try to eat us I'll be the first to go eh?" He shrugged in a pathetic display of feigned nonchalance.

Brick's fists clenched.

"Mike. No. We're not going in a fucking vent. That's. _Final."_

_Coward._

The silver eyes narrowed, "Brick. What. Other. _Choice._ Do. We. Have?"

He felt the sweat on his palms- that… dark… narrow passage… small… growing smaller… seeping into the darkness… the dark… just…

"Uh… Jojo… you okay?"

Darkness. Small. Cramped. Smaller. Smaller…

Small…

Nothing.

Is he here… is he not here…

His fists shook- he felt the sweat dripping down his neck. Fuck… _fuck!_

"Brick… are you okay? Answer me!"

_Not here. Here. Not here. Here._

_Smaller. Growing smaller._

_Pain… so much… pain…_

_Nothing… but… black._

_Nothing but… darkness._

_And…._

_Silence._

"Brick!" His shoulders were grabbed and he blinked. H-huh? His eyes were wide and he was looking at Brick oddly almost like _he_ was scared. Tch…c-coward.

He shoved the fool off immediately. Fucking hell… fucking… _moron!_

Believe continued looking at him oddly, eyes narrowed-

"Brick… what's up with you?" He said slowly. Suspiciously.

"Nothing's _up_ with me you fucking moron! Just… Just its sheer incredulity over how stupid you can truly be! A vent- are you fucking kidding me- we may as well just ring… ring the dinner bell you know!" he barked a laugh. "Fucking hell- a vent. Gimme… Gimme a break." Another laugh.

But the asshole wasn't laughing. Nor was he backing away. Those eyes only grew… smaller. More pointed.

"Why don't you want to go in that that vent Jojo?" He asked quietly. Brick's fist balled more. But he didn't answer. Not that he owed any explanation to this… this-.

_Fucking. Coward. That's all you fucking are._

"It's… a dumb idea like I-."

"Brick… are you.. _Claustrophobic_?" He said slowly and Brick's sucked in a harsh breath. The guy's eyes widened and he took a deep breath of his own. "Oh." he said curtly. "uhh… right… that… that is a problem. Um… hold on." He snatched the map back.

It was useless. There was no other option. The fucker was right. It was a dead end except for … for _that_ over there.

So… So he just… it wasn't _that_ dark in there! And this place… it wasn't that big… they'd likely already explored the whole place… in their wanderings and…

_It hurts…_

_Why does it hurt so much!_

_Why are they looking at us like that!_

_What's going on! What's happening!_

_Dad what's happening! DAD!_

_Why's it getting so dark! Why's everything getting bigger! Wait… am I getting smaller!?_

_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?_

_BRICK  
BRICK WHAT'S GOING ON!?_

_BIG BRO HELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!_

_BRIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCKKKKK!_

**Snap. Snap.**

"Brick!" He blinked but the brunette was glaring at him- he bristled. "Brick. Listen to me. You gotta stay with me okay buddy- just…" He took a deep breath. "We took a wrong turn- somewhere- stop arguing with me okay- I fucked up- wrong turn or whatever- we're just… gonna have to retrace our-."

He grit his teeth, " We don't have _time_ to just fucking retrace our steps Believe!" He snarled.

"I'm not making you go through a fucking vent Jojo- not with you being…" He grimaced.

"Go on- say it- I know I'm a fucking coward-!"

"It's not being a coward when you got a legitimate phobia- what do ya think my deal with clowns is Sherlock!" He folded his arms, "Brick. There's got to be another way okay- but... I can't make heads or tails of this thing you're… the structure and engineering and shit expert here not me- I just pick things up with my head and make em' go… boom half the time." He mumbled the last part before he waved it in his face, "So get with the geniusing and-." He trailed.

"What is it?" Brick mumbled but Mike was too busy staring at the map's…other side. His eyes narrowed into near slits as he peered at the check.

"Where…. Did you say you got this again?" Believe finally whispered. He sounded… upset.

Brick gestured to the vest that somehow still had managed to stay on this whole time. "You mentioned… something called Candy Land a few days ago-." Cripes… had that really only been _last week_? "One of the victims… was a man named Matthew Pinzarro… his sister asked the X Team to… look into his disappearance… and now I kind of see why Pinky… was upset." He finished in a quiet murmur. But Mike was still fixed on the check.

"And what… exactly did Mr. Pinzarro… do for a living Brick?"

"Lesley said he was training to be a zookeeper."

He stiffened and his eyes narrowed more. "A zookeeper."

"Yeah…" Brick tightened the knot on the vest almost as an afterthought- the kid's look was stony.

"Then mind explaining to me what a zookeeper is doing with a check for five grand in his pocket… courtesy of Reginald Morebucks."

Everything seemed to freeze at once. Mike's look was just as cold and it didn't change even as Brick savagely snatched the check back. The signature was barely discernible- faded- how the fuck did-!?

Wordlessly Mike pointed out a small symbol Brick hadn't noticed in his initial look- however brief it had been. But it was unmistakable. A sigil of a M'… over what looked like a trio of gold bars and a pick axe.

"The Morebucks' family crest. They made their initial fortune… in the Gold Rush… its why they changed their name back in the 1800s- my grandma… calls them… new money despite the fact they'd had dough since the 1850s- ambitious as fuck…. will do anything to get ahead. Ma calls em' "dirty cash"- and fuck if she ain't right."

"So what… they got lucky panning for gold and-." Mike shook his head slowly.

"If only…" his expression was dark. "They're a clan of money grubbing _assholes_ \- makes mine look tame compared to what they'll do for a quick buck… made their fortune by selling bogus claims- bad ones- at obscene amounts of rent and shit… bankrupted hundreds of people…and when they couldn't pay off their "loans"- that was it." His face twisted. "But it was all legal- they signed on the dotted line and shit… the Morebucks clan made a fucking _fortune_ during the Gold Rush…Tch." He shook his head. "And they didn't even need to pick up a shovel." He spat.

"Seems like it hasn't changed much." Brick hissed- the nausea already evident in his stomach… was only growing worse. Mike's face darkened more.

"Brick… what the fuck was this kid doing in here?" he murmured. "Why a zookeeper? Oddly specific."

"Coincidence?" Brick said quietly but…part of him didn't believe it. The nausea only grew worse.

"Do…do you know when the guy disappeared?" His voice was quiet again.

"Two years ago…. Almost two years ago."

"The news said… it had been a deal almost three years in the making… finally finalized this year. Construction was set for… this summer."

Nausea…growing.

"What are you saying Mike?" He said quietly. But it wasn't a question. He knew the answer.

And Mike knew he knew.

"You know what I'm saying Brick… this place has been abandoned for years… and it's been quarantined for years- reduced to a ghost story for little kids even… the thirteen steps… you know…but that's all they were –"Ghost stories"- and like a business man like Reginald Morebucks had time for that "nonsense" – of course not." Mike murmured. "He had a schedule to keep."

Brick grit his teeth. "And five thousand dollars… is chump change… to half a million." He hissed. His head was throbbing. He was going to be sick. "And what did he care… if someone was spooked- like his investors maybe - why not just find some zookeeper to "round the animal" up." His eyes blazed. "Poorer the better. Younger- a college student… who's gonna miss him…if something goes… fucking wrong."

The vest was so torn up it was barely still in one piece- the kid had fought. He hadn't gone down… quietly. Without a fight.

"And the others… who have gone missing… who were they… next to the initial… attack… who were they…" Mike said quietly. Brick's gaze was on the ground.

"No one." He finally murmured. "…Drug addicts… homeless… no families… plain… invisible."

"No one would miss them."

"No one would even notice they were gone Mike." He squeezed his eyes shut- "So… what was one more?"

"The fucker _knows_ what's down here- even if he doesn't "know" what's down here…"

"But he knows _something_ is…and what…what happens if this place… goes down when the labyrinth's destroyed… what's keeping…-." Brick trailed. His back hit the wall.

"The Minotaur in…" Mike finished in horror. He scanned the room- around them his facing growing more and more waxen. "Oh… Oh Jesus Christ… Oh… Oh fuck. That thing… t-that thing getting out! That… all of this let loose in the city! Oh…Oh my God… Jojo…" Brick's butt hit the floor and his head went between his knees- the kid was panicking next to him.

But all he could see… were her eyes.

Huge. Wide.

Haunted.

_Brick people are going to DIE. They're going to die and it's going to be all my fault-_

She'd known. .

She'd tried to warn him… and he hadn't listened. And Now…

He could still hear the scream.

The scream… blood curdling… and filled with a raw… _terror_.

It had been… _his name_.

**She is MINE!**

His hands shook- he couldn't make them stop- no matter how hard he balled them up- clutched the wall- she… what had happened to her!? What!? She… She'd been right there! What…

What was he _doing_ to her!?

**She is MINE!**

**MINE**

Oh God… never… never mind. No… Brick knew- Brick _knew_ what that fucker wanted- what he wanted to do to her… what… what he could be doing right… right- NO! NO! NO! NO!

Focus. Calm. Keep fucking calm! . CALM!

Calm. Calm. Take control of the fucking situation. There… there were more important things than… he had to stay focused. He had to get out of here- he had to get her out of here! Except… was she even here? What had happened to her!?

**You meddle in things you do not understand boy- she is of no concern to you. She is mine. I am her's. My soul is her's as her soul is mine-**

Pinky… Blossom… she'd… she'd screamed so fucking loud… she'd… that thing had…

… Had he gotten so… so fucking distracted that he'd… he'd f-forgotten!-!

**She is MINE!**

His stomach lurched. He clutched it. He really _was_ going to be sick!

Believe's panicked blabbing ceased and the idiot whipped around.

"Jojo…?"

_You're going to change the world someday Brick Anthony Jojo… and I can't wait to see it._

She was… this was… he had… he had…

**You've proven to be unworthy.**

"Brick… dude… you…okay?"

_You're going to change the world someday Brick Anthony Jojo_

**"You have failed Brick Anthony Jojo."**

Failed…

Failed…

He'd fucked up this time… really, _really_ fucked up- and it was… he was… he was…

…A failure.

Mike knelt next to him.

"Brick… come on man… we can't stay here- we have to get out of here man- listen I know this is fucked up- but… but we don't have a choice- Brick I'll be right there okay- I won't leave ya hanging- just… come on man."

He extended a hand. When had… Brick ended up on the floor?

"Brick I _promise_ okay- it'll be over quick- just… just think of Bloss man. She's waiting for you, you know- your bros are too so we gotta go man-."

**You have failed…**

**Failed…**

**Failed…**

_Nothing… nothing but… failure._

_Nothing but… failed… experiment._

"Jojo…?"

He stared at the extended hand.

And the fist went flying before he could stop it.

-IV-

_Mike_

_-o-o-o-_

A lot of fucked up shit had happened to Mike Believe over the last… who knew how long this had been… but getting _sucker punched_ by the Red Rowdyruff Boy…

_Not_ what he had been expecting. Yet here he was on the ground- likely sporting a nice little shiner on his eye to boot!

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" He jumped up. "The fuck was that for-!?"

"Stay… Stay away from me! Fuck off! Get the fuck away from me!" He roared. Uh… what- FUCK! Another wild Rowdy punch- oh so this is what it felt like being a Powerpuff Girl circa 1998? How nice.

"Jojo- Jojo the fuck is your-!?"

"GO! Just… Just go!"

His eye was throbbing- it was fucking stinging like hell and… the fuck was going on?! He was breathing hard- his entire body was shaking- the hell? He'd heard of some severe phobias and shit- like put a spider in front of Buttercup Utonium and the carnage would be terrible- seriously Mitch had almost had a broken collar bone from X' enhanced feet _pounding_ his shoulders when she'd tried to _climb_ on him during a camping trip gone bad but…

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF- GO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He snarled. Mike's teeth grit.

"Where would you like me to _go_ Brick!?" He snapped back but the redhead was simply not listening… or… acting right.

"Brick- the fuck is your-!?" His voice trailed because… oh… shit Mike was a tall guy but the Red Rowdy was still taller- and X'less or not… those eyes were still blazing red and those punches still hurt.

He was hoisted up by the scruff, "Did you not fucking hear me- when I say "run" you fucking run! Remember- now I'm telling- Get the fuck out of here! Go! Take that fucking thing-!" The check was shoved in his hands. "And _go_ Tricky!" He snarled.

His eyes widened, "And what the fuck are _you_ going to do then-!"

"I already said it doesn't fucking matter- _that_ is what matters- Pinky is what matters-!" His voice trailed. "I-I saw her… I saw Blossom…" Mike's eyes widened but Brick's hand went up before he could say anything. "This was _before_ Casper… showed up. But… we could see each other… but we couldn't… interact- she was…right there." His hand went up listlessly in the air and Mike could see the pain in his eyes. "She…She could see me… I could see her… I could…even somewhat hear her… but…" His hands fell to his sides. "She couldn't hear me." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"…how is that even possible…? Jojo how do you know it wasn't-!"

"Because that's when Casper attacked me." His breathing quickened. "His face may have been hidden but I could fucking see it in his eyes regardless… he looked at her like she was…" His fist clenched more. Mike's stomach dropped.

_Beloved…_

Oh Jesus Christ what the fuck was going on here… what the hell was happening-!? Was Mike _literally_ in a nightmare?! Had he… Had he overdone it as Tricky and was he lying unconscious in an alley somewhere!?

Brick continued to look at him strangely- eyes widening and breathing quickening-. "You… You need to go Mike okay- you need to go- you need to get out of here and go- get that… that to Blossom… proof- she'll finally have the fucking proof she needs and…"

_Leave me here._

It went unspoken but Mike heard it nonetheless. He clenched his fists and backed away.

"No."

"This isn't up for negotiation Tricky- Mike… whoever the fuck you are! It's not- this thing…" His voice was growing shakier by the moment- "This thing… is _after_ Blossom- do you understand me? He wants … he wants…and he is willing to do… a-anything… to get it!" More shakes. "I… I fucking messed up man- I couldn't help her- I couldn't do _anything-_ one second I'm fighting and the next the fucker… the fucker just…just-!"

"Brick… calm down you're gonna-."

_CRUNCH_

He jumped back- the torrent of blood raining down was as sickening as the crunch of splintering bones- but Brick only raised his bleeding fist again.

_CRUNCH_

"Jojo! ENOUGH!"

The hand went up again and not for nothing but being blinded probably now made Fido's other senses _keener_ and blood flowing from a broken fucking hand- well Mike had had _plenty_ of bad ideas lately what's one more!

"BRICK- STOP. IT!"

For all of the normal X' advantage this guy normally would have had – Mike was still a hockey player and he was pretty damn strong for a _normie_ he knew this but wrestling with the head Rowdyruff to keep him from smashing his own _bones_ to smithereens… not something Mr. Believe had ever thought he'd be doing…ever.

Life was funny like that.

"LET GO YOU FUCKING-!"

"Not until you calm the fuck down! You're acting like-!"

The fist went flying and Mike barely dodged it. Oh… oh it _that_ how it was going to go?!

"And _YOU!"_ He pointed shakily. "I told you to fucking run- I gave you a fucking _order!_ And what did you do! You… You ignored it! You… you fucking ignored an _order_ and… and-!"

"Excuse me!?" Mike snarled. "You can't order _me_ to do shit! I ain't one of your brothers Jojo! And not for nothing-!" He dodged another erratic hit. "If I _had_ run where would you be eh!"

"You didn't _listen_ to me!" He roared.

"AND IF I HAD WHERE WOULD YOU BE!" Mike roared right back.

"That doesn't matter you fucking moron!" He threw his hands in the air. "At least if you were out there when the fucking No face Romeo goes after Pinky again someone would be looking out for her!"

Mike lowered his fist.

"You didn't see the way it looked at her Believe… didn't hear the way it spoke about her… and you didn't hear… the scream." His voice went quiet at that last word. And Mike felt a chill in the air… and it only grew at the Red Rowdy's… haunted expression. Desolation- Futility…

_Hopeless._

"…Jojo." He began but the guy turned from him- his face shadowed as he slumped against the wall.

"It beat me… it didn't even… fucking flinch… how the fuck am I supposed to protect her… from _that?"_ He choked and then ripped the bandage or whatever off his arm- Mike gasped- a hoarse raw near _scream_ – the wound on Brick's arm was almost pitch black- raw and open- and if he didn't know any better he could almost say it looked more like a _burn_ versus a cut(?) – What the hell-!?

"J-Jojo! What the fuck is _that!?"_ He yelped and pointed- Brick's face was dark.

"Courtesy of the wannabe Opera Ghost." He said quietly. "He wasn't pleased to see me." The tone was only growing more…dead… as the guy spoke. "He also wasn't pleased to see our "Christine's" reaction to me either… seeing as she's… "his" and all…"

The chill only grew worse. "So…So that's what he meant…" Mike whispered. Fuck… oh…oh _fuck._ "Brick… dude… let me… let me take a look at that!" He flinched away.

"Its fine! It doesn't even hurt anymore… just… just… Mike why didn't you fucking… run when I _told_ you to… why… didn't you just _listen_ to me!" He slumped against the wall. "Cause now we're _both_ stuck in here and Faceless McGee is out there… and Pinky-."

His voice shook. He obviously couldn't finish.

"And if you couldn't do anything what the hell makes you think I can." Mike finally murmured. The Red Rowdy's face finally crumbled.

"You can't! But… But… you could tangle the guy up in your little wire tricks or I dunno- throw him in a psychic… psychic choke hold or something and… she… she could just make a run for it…or something I don't know!" His voice echoed. "I….I don't…. _know_ ….okay! Just…." He raised his hands to eye level. "Why didn't you fucking run when I told you to…you… you fucking... _idiot!_ "

He should have been angry… but Mike… for some odd reason got the distinct feeling… it hadn't been _him_ Brick had just insulted.

"…You really wanna know Jojo?" He finally murmured.

"Yeah- enlighten me Believe!"

He folded his arms,

"Because friends don't let friends wander the Devil's Labyrinth alone Brick."

Silence. But at least when Mike settled next to him he didn't get a punch in the face as a greeting this time. But he was still worryingly silent.

"I told you…to leave." It was almost nonexistent. He kept looking at the floor.

"Not without you. We came in together… we're leaving together. You wouldn't leave me behind back there… now I ain't leaving you. Put yourself in my shoes for a sec man- it's bad enough I'd have to deal with the world's worst Magenta moment…for the rest of my life but then I'd have to go and deal with that empty chair at the lunch table and Tweety has this thing with odd numbers- she doesn't like them so we'd have to find a new fourth and it already took years for someone to pass the "Mike Test" and now I gotta go and find a _new_ one- fuck that shit man. Come on."

His smile was shaky but Brick's expression was unchanged.

"…I passed?" He finally broke the silence. Mike's eyebrow rose and he nodded.

"Yeah Jojo… you passed." He laughed uneasily.

Another silence. Awkward as hell.

"You….you really think I had a chance with her…?" He finally whispered. "That… Blossom and I could have been…." He trailed.

Mike closed his eyes briefly.

-o-o-o-

**"The fuck you doing?"**

**I think…you and I got off on the wrong foot Jojo. So let's start over eh? So- Hi nice to meet ya- I'm Mike. Mike Believe"**

**"What's your deal Believe?"**

**"I have no idea what you're talking about perfect stranger who I've only just met."**

**Hand outstretched. Reluctantly taken.**

_Silence. Heavy Breathing. Scarce breathing._

_Blood. There's so much blood._

_A hand- tiny and limp-growing cold._

_Desperation. A solution._

_"Pinky!"_

_Eyes glazed… unfocused._

_Alive._

_"B-Brick?_

_Alive._

_"I-Is that you?"_

_Relief. Sheer… unbridled relief._

_He made it in time._

_"No it's the boogie man- of course it's me!"_

_She's alive._

_"W-What are you doing…here?"_

_He made it in time._

_"Oh you know- I was just in the neighborhood and happened to see you get your ass handed to you by big bad and ugly out there- thought I'd stop by for a chat."_

_"Spare me the sarcasm Ruff…"_

_She's alive…_

_Thank…_

_Thank God._

**A handshake.**

**A handshake… always tells Mike Believe…. everything he needs to know.**

**"Ah…so you're the famous Brick- I've heard a lot about you- Nice to finally meet ya."**

-o-o-o-

Mike couldn't help the laugh. "Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah Jojo… I do." He was still silent, "Brick… you… you can't give up now man-."

He was silent.

"Brick you've got people waiting for you- you can't give up now- c'mon man- you can't." He moved to be right in front of him. "Listen to me Brick- remember when I was freaking out- what did you say about this place- about what this… "Him" can do- despair- futility- desperation everything- Brick he's doing the same thing to you- and you didn't let _me_ give up so like hell am I letting you." He took a deep breath. "Brick we don't have a choice- we _have_ to get out of here and I'm not leaving without you- so you need to get up and focus on the people waiting for you!" He flinched. "Your brothers- the girls- Mr. Walter- Robin- everyone in the city!" He said quickly. "And Blossom." Another flinch. "Blossom's waiting for you man. You promised her a ride on the Ferris wheel didn't you!?"

"…It was brought up…" He finally mumbled. "But… we never got around to….finalizing it."

"Exactly!" He grabbed his shoulders. "We both have places to be and people waiting for us- we can't let… let this _thing_ win- not when there's so much at stake." His gaze drifted to the vent and Brick stiffened- he saw the ball of sweat go down his brow. Mike stood up. "Brick like I said… I'll go first okay- that way if anything jumps at us I'll be the one to-."

"No…" He shook his head and finally the eldest Jojo brother stood up- albeit it shakily- he didn't slap away Mike's helping hand this time. "I'll go first. You… stay behind me." He murmured.

"Jojo you sure?" He was still examining the narrow space but he nonetheless nodded.

"Yes… I'm… I'm sure." He cleared his throat. "You're a civilian with or without the mask… and…" His voice trailed. "I go first. Don't argue. End of discussion." He was still hesitant- Mike could tell but nonetheless he stood underneath the grate- " Give me a boost- I'll pull you up and lets just get the fuck out of here."

Mike nodded, " Can do. Alley-oop!" The redhead hopped up and grabbed the edge before smoothly pulling himself up.

The red eyes peered through the opening, "Be serious moron- here." Another pull- like Mike weighed nothing.

It… was pretty dark. No light or anything in this long ass "tunnel"- he grimaced. Brick skin was ice cold- "You okay bud?"

The breathing was harsh and quick, "F-fine. Just… follow me." He began crawling forward and Mike followed suit but he paused.

"….Thanks Mike." He said quietly.

"No prob Jojo… what are friends for you know?"

"…Yeah… I guess…" Another deep breath. Shaky but he seemed to gain control back of himself relatively quickly. "Follow me." They began crawling up it seemed but suddenly Brick stopped.

"Don't think of anything but Bloss's face- or your brothers- or hell anybody that's waiting for you. Just… go towards them- don't think of anything else. Just keep moving Jojo. I'm right behind you."

"P-Pinky?" He said quickly.

"Yeah. Think of Bloss. Think of Ferris Wheels and stupid ass carnivals you know."

"Tch… Thought… Thought you liked carnivals?" He'd begun to move again.

"I don't _mind_ the carnival but it's getting a little old – you know eat cotton candy, go on the death traps they call rides- win the midway- I like it when something exciting happens you know- like last year-." _Up. Up. Up they go._

"Yeah…Pinky… Pinky mentioned something about last year… you and Snyder get together at the carnival or something?" _Up. That's right. Up and up._

"Meh kinda- I mean we'd sort of been dancing around the "label" for a few months you know- I mean almost being eaten by an angry parrot fish- what did I have to lose- I was crazy about the girl- had been for years so we're about to get eaten and so what does the ever brilliant Mike Believe do- he has one of those cliché- "love confessions before he's about to become fish food." – little did he think he'd be getting one back but hey- life's screwy like that."

"Y-Yeah… never know where it's gonna… take you huh?"

"Nope. One day at a time. Step by step. Live your life like it's today versus worrying about tomorrow- that's my philosophy."

"Stupid one." He muttered- Mike rolled his eyes.

_Up. Up. And away._

-IV-


	17. Act 4: Illusion Part 6

**Act 4: Illusion**

**Part 6**

* * *

-IV-

_Blossom_

_-o-o-o-_

It was eerily quiet in here- clearly their rather loud entrance- courtesy of Butch and Boomer both banging the door down- hadn't either been heard…. Or affected anything within.

Blossom looked around warily-the boys had taken a defensive stance around them all- somewhat irritating but they' been insistent. Her sisters had traitorously overruled her protests anyway- putting her in the middle of a "human" cage it seemed like.

Silently however her head went to the right- Boomer swung his bat somewhat with a flick of his wrist and sauntered over.

A gesture to the left- Butch stiffened his hold on the hammer of sorts and focused his attention on the west door. The girls stayed put- Bubbles' grip on her crossbow-laser hybrid tightened - one of the last "viable" new inventions of Mojo Jojo coincidentally- their other sister swung the nunchakus listlessly as they walked.

According to procedure it would have been more efficient and viable for them to have split into two groups – maybe even three but it had been immediately and viciously "vetoed"- curses optional.

They were going to stay together. Case Closed.

Blossom's own hand lingered over her pocket- a precaution of sorts hopefully it would be…unnecessary but this time… the X Team wouldn't be caught… unawares.

"So….this is really where…" Boomer began sounding somewhat awkward and Bubbles flinched outwardly- he quieted immediately but Buttercup sniffed imperiously.

"Yeah Little Boy Blue… this is where all the shit went down." She said quietly- green eyes darting around them all- the grip around her weapon growing tighter as they went along. "One minute we're looking for a bunch of morons with too much time on their hands…"

"The next we're running for our lives." Bubbles whispered. Both the brothers flinched this time.

"So… what- the lobster was chasin' ya?"

Blossom was the one to flinch this time before she shook her head, "No. H.I.M. was not the being we were confronted with that night initially… it was an unknown entity-."

"It was a monster." Bubbles whispered.

"And not like the idiots from Monster Island." Her sister brushed past her taking the lead. "This thing didn't want glory or fucking bragging rights." She hissed and grit her teeth. "It just wanted _blood._ "

"Buttercup." Blossom hissed. Bubbles had already paused and the blue Rowdy's arm went over her shoulders.

"W-Well it's different now- cause… we're the X Team so… yeah nothing can beat us!" Boomer squeezed Bubbles' shoulder tighter.

"Tell that to Casper the Creepy Ghost." Buttercup muttered.

"Pervy ghost- get it right Butterbabe." Butch rejoined instantly and deftly avoided the nunchuk aimed at his head. "So… not that I want to be that ass girls… cause trust me I don't but walking in blind didn't work too hot for us as a whole last time so let's not do the same: So…" his gaze drifted around. " Do you guys… remember… well _anything_ from that night? Anything at all before… nasty lobster came to play?"

Blossom frowned and her sisters stiffened.

"We… just wandered the place." Bubbles said quietly. "It seemed like… for hours."

"It never ended- every door just led to a new room- and going back the way we came… didn't do shit because by then we were hopelessly lost. Nothing on you Leader Girl." Buttercup said quickly.

"But… we heard something." Bubbles hugged her arms, "Something… horrible."

"So… we just fucking ran."

"And ran."

Blossom bit her lip as her sisters spoke- they had run… run into God knows where… and she had run after them… but… she closed her eyes. They had run… all three of them… separated. Alone. Trapped.

But… she held her wrist slightly, "There were… stairs." Her sisters ceased speaking. "We went… down a flight of stairs- before… we were separated."

"Stairs?" Boomer repeated, "Can I see the map for a sec?" It passed hands and the blue Rowdy peered intently at it, "Thought so…"

"What is it Boomie?" Bubbles looked over his shoulder.

"According to this… we're on the main level right?"

"Arguably." Blossom murmured.

"Well… looks like if you guys went _down_ a flight of stairs… this is the only one leading down- right here. The basement's all one big room it looks like- but there's only one direct way down. Right…." He traced with his finger. "Here." A tap. "Maybe… we should start there?"

A reasonable plan.

"Agreed." She nodded. "Where exactly are we in accordance to this map?"

He looked down at it again, and then around- "Looks like Mr. W and Professor U tried to show where windows and doors would be… so judging from that window and… that door…" Butch snatched it irritably.

"We're not where the stairs are- stairs are that way- c'mon Boss is probably getting pissed we're taking so long." Boomer looked somewhat put out but nonetheless nodded and followed his older brother. Her sisters exchanged a look- somewhat withering in Bubbles' case towards Butch but they nodded in sync.

"C'mon Leader Girl. We should stick together." Buttercup murmured.

"Stick close to us Blossy." Bubbles agreed.

It was infuriating and somewhat humiliating- though Blossom wasn't exactly sure _what_ had caused the entity to be… taken care of but he was clearly out of the picture at the moment- he certainly hadn't rushed them as they'd walked back in- he was likely nursing whatever wounds they all had inflicted on him.

They were all… infuriatingly silent about the whole thing though she'd caught the boys giving her the occasional odd look or two. It was maddening- she was the "leader" arguably here and yet-!

… Yet after her…injury… of sorts on her hands… Blossom didn't… could barely remember a thing before she had had to…make the call and call…call for a retreat.

Her hand trailed once more over her pocket.

She wouldn't be caught unawares this time. About _anything_. Oh her sisters could attempt to… hide something all they wished but Bubbles Anne Utonium and Buttercup Eva Utonium were _terrible_ liars and sooner or later… Blossom would get it out of them.

…or maybe she wouldn't have to wait that long.

Out of the two Jojo brothers alongside her… it was the golden haired youngest brother who kept… giving her the odd looks for the most part. Flashes of suspicion (?) apparent. Suspicion of what?

But something was bothering her team as a whole. Their behavior… was an odd mix of over protective… and…cautious.

Her sisters were trailing the back- Boomer and Butch had the front so she quickened her stride to catch up to the Jojo brothers.

"Butch." She began he stiffened, she didn't give him any time to argue, "Do a triangle formation- this is not a place to be caught from behind- three in back- two in front. Buttercup is still injured- go to the rear. Boomer and I will take the front."

The blonde's face was a picture- of both surprise and… hesitation. Blossom kept her face firm and the green Rowdy looked rather nervous and he was avoiding her gaze. So it was true. Something _had_ occurred- likely concerning her and her… odd blackout of sorts- brief as it was.

"Butch." She repeated firmly and finally- rather reluctantly it seemed- he moved to stand next to her sisters. They both looked ill at ease but Blossom grabbed the blue Rowdy by the shoulder and pushed him forward. "It seems we're in the middle now- therefore the stairs should be…." She said rather loudly. "Here." The door was slightly ajar.

Blossom moved to open it but her hand was slapped out of the way.

"Don't think so. Asswipe- Bubs- c'mere." Buttercup hissed and waved the two blondes over. " _We'll_ go first." She hissed. "Don't come down til we give the all clear." Both the green Rowdy and her baby sister nodded their agreement and they hurried down – one last warning look from her middle sister and she and Boomer were left alone.

Well now was as good a time as any. He looked clearly uncomfortable. Avoiding her direct gaze and such- he was a terrible poker face.

"Boomer… I don't mean to be… curt with you but you understand the situation we're in correct?" She said quietly. He flinched but nodded.

"Of course I do… Blossom-."

"What happened Boomer?"

Silence. His eyes were wide and he shifted his bat nervously,

"Blossom… I dunno if I should- I promised Bubbles-."

"So I did something then." He flinched. "You're a terrible liar and an even worse poker face Boomer- but whatever reason my sister told you to keep today's earlier events to yourself… I hope you understand that circumstances now…should take precedence: You saw that creature- that power it had… any advantage we have over it… however small…-."

"I…know Blossom… I do just…" He took a deep breath, "Bloss, BC even told me not to-." He hesitated. He was wavering. His eyes kept drifting to the door. "I… I mean."

"Boomer. I know you all mean well but in situations like these "sparing" me… isn't going to do anything to aid with this." She bit her lip. "Just… tell me what happened… please."

He sighed, "… I don't know." He shrugged helplessly and she grit her teeth. "Bloss I seriously don't okay- one second… we're all no offense… fucked… and the next… I dunno you just went… Red." He finished quietly.

_Red?_

"Red… Boomer- I don't understand?" The blonde frowned more and folded his arms casting another look at the door.

"I told you… I don't know Blossom." He was lying. "It was weird… yeah I'll admit- you just… got really mad and then- _Boom!_ – you… you sent the creep flying… and you just kept… yelling." This seemed to make him more uncomfortable than anything else. "You… really don't remember?"

She shook her head silently, she'd been furious. Angrier than… she could remember being… in so long and… she'd just… wanted to…to. She rose her hands somewhat- she'd felt something grow in her- grow too much to keep back- felt it surge within her before… black. Everything had gone… black. All she'd felt… was a raw… seething… _rage_. She could remember nothing but… that anger.

That wretch… that fiend had… injured her sisters… her friends… her… Ruff.

…She'd wanted to make it pay.

Apparently… she'd done just that.

"You're saying… I injured the creature?" She finally broke the off silence and he sighed.

"Well… to be honest yeah… you uh… sent it flying."

"But-?" She supplied the unspoken word and the youngest Jojo brother shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Like I said… you just… kind of kept yelling at it."

She frowned more but made to keep her face impassive. Unconcerned. Nonchalant even.

"And…what was I yelling Boomer?" She asked quietly. Again his discomfort was obvious.

"I… don't really know Blossom… you weren't yelling… in err… English."

_What?_

She frowned more, how… very odd she must have been angry indeed. "I was yelling in Mandarin then." She murmured but the expression on Boomer's face sent a chill down her spine. It wasn't "suspicious" per se but… it wasn't… far off. He looked at her oddly.

"You weren't… speaking Mandarin Blossom." He said quietly- she felt a chill in the air. "Bubbles… Bubbles said… whatever you were yelling… she didn't recognize most of it… it was… closer to… Japanese."

She sucked in a sharp breath.

" _Nani mo kojin-tekina chīsana hanayome"_

"J…Japanese?" She whispered. "You're… you're sure it was… Japanese?"

Again his expression was grave. "Well… yeah… kind of?" He hesitated. "Bubbles… couldn't… really make it all out… she said it was… "old"-? Whatever that means?"

"…Old?" She whispered. He nodded.

"She could barely get anything to be honest but… she did get… err… one word." He mumbled.

"Which was…?" The nausea was growing worse- the chill was growing worse. She rubbed her arms.

"Traitor…." He murmured. Her eyes widened. "You… called the guy… a traitor."

"Traitor… what? Why would I-!?" She yelped.

"BLOSSY! BOOMIE!" They both jumped and Boomer almost wrenched the door off the hinges as they both almost flew down the stairs- she was huddled on the floor- clutching something for dear life it seemed and the Greens both looked… disturbed.

"Bubbles- Bubbles honey what's-!" Her sister threw herself into Boomer's arms.

"It was here… I… I remember now! It was here! Look! LOOK!" She extended her hand out- and Blossom's stomach completely sank. Even Buttercup looked sick.

The clip was snapped in two. The heart was cleanly broken in two- clean down the middle. She bit her lip and shakily took it from her sister's grip and cradled it to her own breast.

"It's… fucking fuzzy as hell but… y-yeah. Yeah Leader Girl there's no fucking doubt this is where-." Buttercup began.

_SLAM_

They all whipped around at once.

"The fuck!?" Butch snapped. Boomer was already back at the door and pulling at the doorknob.

"The hell! Hey what is this!?" He pulled. "Butch! Stop gaping and help me idiot!" He snarled and his brother ran up the stairs- Buttercup cursed and followed. Bubbles was breathing hard – even with three of X' positive teens… the door wasn't budging! What… What was-!?

Bubbles cried out and rushed up herself while Butch began kicking at it bellowing as he did so. " The hell is this shit! THE FUCK!"

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

It wouldn't budge.

"Move asswipe! Let me try- here- just… maybe if you- FUCK! THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!"

_BANGBANGBANG_

"USE YOUR EYE BEAMS OR SOMETHING! MELT THE DOOR!"

"I'M TRYING THEY'RE NOT WORKING!"

It was like the world stopped spinning. Her baby sister had turned a pallid ghastly white.

"Oh…Oh…Oh my God… It's… It's…. IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! HE TRAPPED US! HE'S TRAPPED US TOO!" Bubbles wailed.

"We… We don't know that Bubbles but even if it is we're all here…" Boomer grabbed her cheeks. "Milady I'm here okay- nothing's going to happen! I said I'd protect you no matter what and I will okay- I won't let anything happen to you or to-!"

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!_

Her heart skipped a beat.

It was a trick. It… it was a trick. Another… another-.

The brothers looked white as death. Her sisters mirrored them.

"What… What the fuck?" Boomer choked and gathered Bubbles closer to him.

_BLOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

She clenched her fists. Don't listen. Don't. This… this is what happened before and-!

Not… not real. None of this was…

" _BLOSSOM RUN! RUN!"_

She squeezed her eyes shut. No… no it was… but what if….what if-?

_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYY RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!_

"Brick…." She whispered. It was a trick. She knew it was a trick.

"Ruff… N-no… no. no!"

Her feet began to move. But what if it wasn't-! What if that…that _thing_ had him in some kind of… torture… chamber or… or… NO! NO!

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" She screamed. The screaming grew worse- it was no trick! It was him! It was her Ruff! Telling her to run! But… but- NO! Not this time!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE-!?"

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM COME BACK! COME BACK IT'S A TRICK! BLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYY!"

Her sisters were both screaming- she… she should go back! Yes- this was a terribly impulsive decision and… he screamed again. This time it sounded even worse- oh God… n-no! No!

"Brick…" She whispered. This was all her fault! All her fucking fault! But… she… she was going to save him! She was! Both of them! Her hand flew to her pocket- she… she would fight. And she would win!

Yes… win! Win! She would-!

_Hiiiiiiisssssssss_

She smacked into something solid- and fell backwards-h-huh? What…

_Hissssssssssssss_

What? What was-?

She froze.

_Oh….Oh My God…_

A dull grey color- almost pallid with sickly loose skin and grotesque claws dragging against the floor it was single handedly the most gruesome thing Blossom had ever had the misfortune to witness.

What was-!?

It's mouth suddenly opened a shrill _scream_ erupted from its mouth- she felt a sickening jolt in her stomach as "Brick" bellowed again and…oh… oh _God Damn it Blossom!_

_Fool me once… shame on you…_

_Fool me twice… shame on…_

"Me." She whispered and it whipped around- another deep _hiss_ in its wake. Her eyes widened – it was feeling around- randomly clawing at the air- making a low… guttural moan and… it was no question why- its eyes…

Its eyes were gauged out. It was completely blind.

So...So that meant… that she… She just had to…. Had to-. It stiffened and took what seemed like a long sniff of the air- she froze- its claws went out again- Blossom pressed herself further against the wall to avoid the long fingers nails' grasp.

It couldn't find her. It knew…she was here… but it was unable to pinpoint exactly where. Another loud scream- this time it was unmistakably Michael… she squeezed her eyes shut and flattened herself more and more against the wall- just… just sidle out of here- easy… slowly… one step… two step… just… easy…

Easy….

_Crunch._

She froze and practically jumped backwards from the stray pieces of plastic littering the floor- but it was too late: the creature lunged- she barely managed to dodge out of the way.

_SCREEEEEECH_

The claws formed deep grooves in the ground- worse than any chalkboard- another roll- another near miss.

"Not this time…" She hissed: "Not this time you wretched-!"

Another lunged and Blossom spun out of the way- she could hear Bubbles yelling with Buttercup in tow- but she couldn't see them… it was too dark… but… it could hear them too.

Blindly feeling for its prey it was vulnerable- she just needed to distract it… get it to look for "her" again… well… she'd already let her emotions get the best of her at this point so what was one more terrible idea.

_CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

It wasn't in the best of shape- being old as it was but… it still would do. It was sturdy at least- and just like she had planned the abominable creature whipped around towards the odd sound- teeth bared and another slithering _hiss_ in its wake. Its hands were grotesque stained with Blossom didn't want to know but it was a clumsy creature- she was going to guess the "blindness" it was suffering… was a rather new development.

In fact that odd glint near its right side… she squinted but sure enough…that was a needle alright-in fact… Blossom was almost… seventy five percent sure that was eerily similar to a syringe needle sticking out… broken off in a scuffle…

Her gaze flicked to the floor to all the random pieces of plastic littering the floor… and another pile of debris was in the back of the room… it looked… metal?

Wait… her gaze drifted up again. What looked like supports and chains hung listlessly in the ceiling- right below the debris… like something rather heavy had fallen…

Fallen…

Like it had come literally undone… her lip curled and she choked back a sob.

Of sheer relief.

"Michael…" She whispered. His epi-pen. Because only Michael Ethan Believe would be enough of an _idiot_ to come up with the brilliant idea of sticking his epi-pen in some monster's eyeball and when that didn't work he'd simply throw something heavy at it!

He was alive… her stupid little brother… was alive.

_HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSs_

Her grip increased- celebrations later- time to finish this!

Its claws were outstretched- she grit her teeth- that's it…closer… closer…

"BLOSSY!"

"LEADER GIRL!"

It veered to the left- GOTCHA!

Her sisters both jumped back from the claws that came crashing towards them but the deadly lunge was stopped in mid motion and Blossom pulled as hard as she could- averting the claws away from her agog team.

"THE FUCK IS THAT THING-!? BLOSSOM WHAT THE HELL IS- !?" Boomer yelled as he shoved her sisters behind him to avoid the stray swipes.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES-! I'M MORE INTERESTED IN HOW RED KNOWS HOW TO USE A WHIP LIKE SOME KIND OF…" Butch trailed – an overreaction really: A whip was a perfectly reasonable weapon- discreet and easily hidden- not to mention…

Another hiss and she grit her teeth before she _cracked_ the whip again and this time it wrapped around one of its legs- a whip could be useful in fighting off larger creatures- like… SO!

It went crashing to the ground sprawled on its back with a singular _crash_. Flailing like mad.

"X Team! A little assistance would be appreciated!" She snapped.

"Uh…Y-yes ma'am!" Boomer hastily saluted before he ran forward- her sisters followed with war cries of their own….

"BUTCH!" She snapped. The Green Rowdy blinked and seemed to snap out of whatever… odd trance he'd been in and jumped in the fight- hammer swinging.

The _crunch_ was sickening but she wouldn't lie and say she had _any_ sympathy for this abomination's high pitched shrill _scream_ as Butch more than likely crushed the toe bones- if it had them that is. Boomer took care of its left side with a solid swing of the bat. Another shrill scream but even Bubbles only grit her teeth and landed a clean shot while Buttercup let her nunchaku go flying- hitting it full in the head – and likely smashing its teeth in at the same time- before she landed next to Blossom.

"Okay Indiana- now what!" She snapped. Blossom glowered.

"Again- Red since when are you some kind of dom-FUCK- MOVE!" Butch threw the two of them out of the way- Bubbles was securely in Boomer's grip.

Another bellow- an angry _roar_ – another cacophony of more or less every person Blossom cared about in some way or fashion echoed around the room- she slammed her hands over her ears- the Greens looked ill. Butch especially.

"It ain't really them Asswipe… just ignore it." Buttercup hissed but then her cheeks flared, "AND GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" The green Rowdy fell down with an _oof_ and her sister jumped up- dragging Butch with her just in time to avoid another hit.

Another scream- "What… What the hell is that thing Boss woman!?" Butch hissed. Blossom gripped the whip's handle tighter.

"Doesn't matter- it's about to be dead!" Buttercup snarled and began swinging the nunchuks again but one look exchanged and Butch had grabbed her sister and pulled her back.

It was moving again- rising slowly- ominously- the sickening _crunch_ and _cracks_ echoed around them and she could see… something moving from within the skin… like… like the bones were re…reforming!? But… but how!?

"What…What…?" Buttercup gaped and Butch's grip on her was like steel- as the creature seemed to grow taller… as it stood up to its full height- and before their eyes… something… something was poking out… poking out of its abdomen… like… like…

A hand went crashing right between them all- the greens fell on one side- the blues on another.

Blossom clung to the wall. Another hit- the blues were sent spiraling back- Buttercup snarled and Butch swung his hammer but another scream sent them stumbling back- hands pressed to their ears. Men. Women. Children. All screaming. All screaming at once. Screaming… screaming an agonized wail…

Bubbles couldn't handle it- she had begun screaming with them- always sensitive to the plights of others- the "joy and the laughter" was feeling every ounce of anguish and suffering from this…this _abomination's_ victims- each awful scream.

Boomer tumbled to his knees and slammed his own hands over her ears before pulling her into his grip and rocking her sister like she were a child. He held his bat out like a shield.

"STOP!" STOP ITTTTTTTTTTT!" Buttercup screamed- and blindly began swinging her own weapon everywhere- one finally landed a hit against the creature's claw and it turned in their direction.

She felt the chill in the room as those blank eyes seemed to focus directly on her sister.

It happened in an instant- one moment it was bipedal…. The next… four long… macabre limbs were sticking out of its backside- it looked like… like a-.

_Oh…hell._

Buttercup's face had gone a ghastly white- her mouth was open but no sound was coming out.

This scream was the worst of them all- the nunchuks fell to the ground as the unmistakably "arachno-like" new organism moved towards them. They all jumped out of the way of another claw or was it… stinger now? Fang? How… How did insect anatomy work again- wait… spiders weren't insects were they- no… no they were not so-…

Buttercup was frozen.

"Oh…shit." Blossom whispered. "Buttercup… Buttercup come here!"

No movement. The claw was dangerously close to her sister's face.

"B-BC!" Boomer yelped. "BC! Get… Get over here!"

"Butters get your ass over here right now!" Butch snarled. "THE FUCK YOU DOING WOMAN!?"

The "laser" arrow went flying and landed clear through the lawed appendage but Bubbles only put up her cross bow again- her grip was shaky, "S-Stay away from my sister you… you… whatever you are!" She snapped. Boomer made a grab for the little blonde but she darted away too quick and another laser arrow went flying- another and another.

"That… That stupid monkey doo doo brain may be a dummy but he used to invent cool things!" She snapped. "So…So I know how to use this! Buttercup! Get behind me! Get-!"

Another scream- another roar and another claw. Down they both went. Boomer roared and ran over.

"BOOM!" Butch bellowed and rain to join the fray but one more swipe and both Jojo brothers hit the ground with a thud.

N-No… no! Not her team… not-! NO! NOT ON BLOSSOM'S WATCH!

_CRAAAAAAACK_

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Blossom roared as she pulled at the whip with all her strength – "GO! GO!"

The boys both blanched- "Aw man ain't this déjà vu!" Boomer held his bat up shakily. "No way! No way Blossom!"

"No can do Boss Woman! We ain't leavin' you-!"

The _rip_ was ominous. The pull was savage as it struggled and she dug her heels in-

_Rip. Rip. Riiiiiiiiip_.

"Blossom- Blossom let go!" Boomer cried out.

The pull was only growing worse- but… no… no choice- her sisters were too close! If she let go now-!

"Get…. Get out of here! That's an order do you hear me!" She grunted.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

"You can't be serious-!"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Not much time.

"If I let go now it'll be over Boomer! Do you understand! Take my sisters and get out of here! Both of you!"

"But we promised Boss- we swore on the Rowdy Code- We can't just l-leave you!" Butch stuttered. Her teeth grit.

_So did I…_

"I'll… I'll be right behind you! I promise! Just… Just get them out of-!"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

"BLOSSOM!" Her sisters both screeched.

Any moment… they had mere minutes… seconds even- and they still wouldn't-!

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

_HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"GET OUT OF HERE-!" She screamed.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

_Snap._

She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the pain- it would be instant and it would be excruciating but if it were distracted then they would have time to-.

But it never came.

She heard her sisters cry out. A deep hoarse gasp. H-Huh? Why hadn't it-… and why was it so…cold in here?

The grip on her hand was like ice before she was pulled and unceremoniously tossed backwards- her hands hit something both freezing…and…soft (?) at the same time. Instinctively she clutched at it- the creature was… writhing and clutching at its… face (?) now bleeding a sickly mottled green color- its face had been… slashed but h-how?

_SHRIIIIIIING_

" _ **If you wish to harm her than you'll have to go through ME first demon!"**_

W-What!?

It… It couldn't be-…

Her voice failed her. The creature lunged forward but quicker than Blossom could blink he had moved out of the way- another nasty wound had appeared over the monstrosity's face- it clutched at it hissing and snarling- another movement- another cut- but… what was…

Was he… _helping_ them?!

But… But…?

" _ **Run. Leave this cursed place! I'll hold the demon off but you all must leave this place now!"**_

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU-!?" Buttercup stuttered.

"N-No way!" Bubbles' hands flew to her mouth. "B-But- But!?"

The sword was thrust out in front of Blossom while her team simply… stared. Mouths open. The faceless entity whipped around and she felt the chill rise up her arms from the contact.

" _ **I swore I would always keep you safe- no matter the threat or entity I will ALWAYS keep you safe- now listen to me and GO!"**_

A shove back and Blossom was engulfed by two strong pairs of arms- Butch's eyes were blazing and Boomer's scowl was dangerous. The creature was raging and flailing.

"This changes nothing fucking pervert- as soon as…. that fucking whatever it is is down and out the Butch is coming after _you_ next Casper! Hear me! This ain't over! You're gonna regret hurting my Big Bro and pulling that shit you pulled on Red too- hear me!"

Another pull, "And Rowdies always keep their promises you fucking asshole- like my brother said- this changes _nothing_!" Boomer snarled but nonetheless held his brother back- her sisters gaped.

The spirit held up his sword once more having completely ignored Butch's "threat" and rushed the creature once more.

Bubbles grabbed her arm- and Buttercup shoved her forward- the boys pushed the three of them in front of them and they bolted towards where they'd come from- and Butch and Boomer both ran past them- shoulders outstretched and with two loud roars in their wake the door was slammed back open as they all tumbled out.

Another _slam_. The Green Rowdy grit his teeth and steadied the door- "Boom! Boom find me something to put over the door- something heavy!" The door suddenly jolted. "HURRY!" Buttercup swore and slammed her full weight over the door herself as Boomer bolted. It was violently shaking. Whatever was going on down there… it was savage.

Bubbles held her mouth – the _screams_ from within were growing louder and Blossom grabbed her and held her close. The Blue Rowdy returned in what seemed like hours but it was only moments with a pile of random pieces of wood and scrap metal.

Better than nothing! She grabbed pieces and slammed them against the door- the Greens braced it as best they could but the shaking continued-

"What the hell is going on!?" Boomer yelled and gathered Bubbles in his arms.

"Where'd our X go!?" She wailed.

Another jolt and Buttercup slammed her shoulder in the wood, "What- do-you- _Think-_ happened Bubs!" She grunted.

"The fucking lobster took it blondie! Just like it probably took Boss's- what's what it does! It. Never. Plays-." He slammed the wood. "FAIR!"

"So what do we do!?" Bubbles looked around. "This- This isn't even the same room we were in!" She screeched. "This isn't- where are we?!"

Blossom looked around quickly. Oh hell she was right. Oh… Oh no. Right. Left. Nothing looked familiar –where the hell had they ended up-!?

The door… finally stopped shaking. Her sister nearly collapsed with relief, Butch right beside her. The screaming stopped too.

It was… quiet.

Her team looked at her agog. She stared at the door.

No question. What they were looking for… was down there. She took a deep breath. But now her team was defenseless- their weapons scattered on the floor down there… wherever down there… _was._ She took a deep breath.

"On the count of three… Greens… open the door." They stiffened but her sister nonetheless shakily stood- Butch grimaced but he too grabbed the doorknob.

"One."

The Blues clutched each other.

"Two."

They had to be ready for anything. She took a deep breath.

"Thr-OOF!"

She was shoved back and the greens both went flying as well. The chill was instant- she gulped but balled her fists.

" _ **..why do you persist in refusing to listen to me?"**_

She bristled- well that sounded… oddly… normal. Instead of this "holier than thou" attitude… now this…faceless….creature demon was standing at the doorway- arms crossed and no face or not he seemed… annoyed(?) –what the?

" _ **What purpose do you have here in coming to such a vile cursed place- not once- but TWICE!? – You have always been… a rather spirited young woman La'el but I have never known you to be so distinctly… reckless before."**_

She blinked. Then blinked again.

"E-Excuse me?" She sputtered.

Buttercup however snorted somewhat, "Holy shit- Leader Girl's being scolded for once- oh if I only had a camera." Bubbles giggled herself though both of them immediately clammed up from one nasty look from Blossom. Good.

He sighed. _**" It matters not I suppose… you are safe that is what is important."**_

She tensed. "Y-Yes… well… I… I suppose I owe you… some thanks… but if you're here to start…. With this… soul… nonsense or whatever I'm in no mood for it! Now get out of my way!"

" _ **You… You seek to still-!?"**_ He shook his head. " _**It is too dangerous! The fact you thought something as miniscule as this would be of any help to you in such a cursed place-!"**_ He threw the whip down at her feet. _**"You cannot possibly go down there and expect to live- any of you! Are you mad?"**_

Butch bristled, "Look who's talking Casper!" He snapped. "And if it weren't for you goin' and takin' Boss and that moron down there in the first place we wouldn't be here!"

_Well… perhaps "you" wouldn't be…._

" _ **The capture of that one was a "mistake!" – I already offered him a way out and he refused- the stubborn cretin would not leave without the other-I have no power over fools!"**_

They all bristled and the boys looked particularly murderous. Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"Very well then… if that's the case… you'll take us to them then. Won't you?"

Silence.

" _**La'el listen to me- this… this is not like you-I understand you're upset but… but it is over- he has failed the test- "miserably" might I add and…. he's not worth this… he's not my love… your compassionate nature I know it well but… regardless I will not allow you to risk your life further. "**_

She bristled and her teeth grit.

It may have been torn but it had _juuuuust_ enough left.

_CRACK_

" _ **La'el? What are you doing with such- EH!?"**_

For a ghost he was surprisingly solid- and when she slammed her foot on his chest that was too.

"Let's try that _again_ \- shall we- _sweetie_ \- hmm?" She pulled the whip tighter round his legs. "You're going to take me to _my_ Ruff- right… _now_. Or I'm going to _make_ you take us to him – _painfully_ – are we clear… _darling?"_

More silence.

Buttercup clapped slowly- Boomer joined in.

"Holy…. Shit Red- okay seriously… _when_ did you become some kind of _lasso_ \- or whatever master!?" Butch sputtered.

Blossom pulled at the whip more,

She ignored him for now and tightened her grip on the fiend. "Now…let's go. We have a Rowdyruff Boy to find- how lucky we have a guide!" She snarled. He grunted but she pushed him forward anyway.

She had a terrible feeling in her stomach. Worse than before. Like something… something was about to happen… and… the grip on the handle tightened.

_Hold on… Hold on boys… Just… just a bit longer._

_Hold on…. Ruff._

-IV-

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

Dark… Very dark… and small… d-dark… very dark… but… but…

Can't be much longer.

Just… forward. Keep going forward.

Even though it's dark… and this is a very small… s-small area… No. No.

Forward. Just go…

Forward.

"You okay Jojo?" That was the fifth time the guy had asked that question.

"Yeah- I'm fine. You can stop asking any time now!" He snapped.

"Just making sure buddy." Mike murmured and gave Brick… another semi helpful push forward for the tenth time since this little adventure in the vent had started. This was… fucking irritating now- how much longer were they going to be-… he groaned. Ugh… don't put a number or a time on it… that'll… get him…somewhat discomfited and…

Forward.

" _Brick…."_

He took a deep breath – not shaky at all mind you- and kept going forward. Just… Just… he had to focus on the important shit… and…

" _Ruff…"_

There were things… more important things… that Brick needed to… center his thoughts on. Every…step forward here… he'd be closer to what was important.

_Forward. Forward._

His brow hit something solid- but he felt air against the wall he had walked into- he was able to stick his fingers out- felt the breeze- a grate.

"Back up Believe." He ordered quietly. Non X' strength… this was gonna hurt. One… two…

THREE!

The vent grate went flying off and the two of them went toppling down- Believe scrambled up but Brick… Brick just needed a minute. Or two…

…maybe five.

Mike patted his shoulder, "It's okay man- see we're out- you're okay dude."

Course they were… but… but it didn't mean that… Brick was going to go through another ventilation system. No- no. He was good. For the rest of his life even. No more vents. No. Brick would rather not thanks. He took a deep breath and stretched his arms out somewhat- feeling the sweet open space- Mike had been smart and immediately backed away.

Open space… lots of free space even. Wonderful. Fabulous. Fan-fucking-tastic.

His breathing was evening out again- and he stood up finally- batting off the guy's ever helpful hand with a grunt. The room they were in was large and open as he had said before-but… looked… relatively… solid. He frowned- Mike had apparently come to the same conclusion as he was looking up at the ceiling- nothing.

…Well… _fuck._

"You know the deal Jojo… nothing's as it seems in this place." He muttered.

"More than aware… but I'm getting sick of this bullshit!" He hissed. The psychic frowned and began a slow pace around the room.

"We have to keep going up. Up, up and away." He murmured.

"Yeah but how much _up_ could be left…" Brick mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

_So help me… if this is nothing but a dead fucking end… and I have to go through that goddamn vent again I swear I'll-!_

Hm? His nostrils flared somewhat- the hell? He sniffed the air again- and again- Mike's eyebrow rose.

"What's up?" He cocked his head.

"You…don't smell that?"

"Smell what? I mean at this point…we both really need a shower but-." Brick scowled. Idiot.

"Our… obvious B.O. aside- you don't smell anything… _strange?_ " He said pointedly.

"Like…?"

"Fire? Something… burning." He gazed around the room. Mike frowned and took a whiff of the air himself. His brow furrowed but he shook his head.

"No. I mean… not for nothing but if we're… you know in _Hell_ \- wouldn't there be I dunno- "fire and brimstone" eventually?" He laughed- albeit nervously. "So… maybe we're getting close to… err the goal?"

As idiotic an explanation as that was… it nonetheless made sense. Still though…something seemed… off about it.

"Jojo?"

….Irrelevant. It was this place again. Getting to him and all that… nonsense.

"Never mind." He said quickly. "Forget I said anything- stupid as it sounds you're probably ri-."

The breeze was faint… but he froze as if it were an arctic chill. He saw even Mike had stiffened.

Before they both turned- slowly- cautiously.

Mike's breath was short and sharp- Brick staggered back somewhat.

There was a silence.

"Brick…are you… are you seeing what I'm…seeing?" Believe was the one to speak first. In barely a whisper but Brick fought the involuntary gulp and sucked in another breather instead as he nodded.

"Not…one of yours… then?" The illusionist shook his head slowly.

"No… I'm not in the business of making… cliché… ghost girls...that's…Hollywood's job…"

Brick clenched his fist- he already missed his handy femur club. "Just…checking." He said quietly. Well… this… this was new.

She didn't… _seem_ hostile… but after that incident with "not" Pinky… Brick really didn't want to take any more chances and-.

Mike suddenly cried out and backed into the wall and- WHOA! Brick landed next to him.

"The fuck Ghost lady- ever heard of personal space!?" Believe spat. She was still silent- and she was still practically nose to nose with Brick! Believe had a _very_ good point- personal space! Lots of it!

A hand escaped from the voluminous robe she was sporting- tiny… delicate and even through the translucence of well… being a ghost… she was… or had been… rather pale it seemed judging from that tiny hand- it was tentative. Hesitant even. Those long fingers were but a hairs breadth away from Brick's face before she pulled away.

The slight… smell of fire was stronger here… was it coming from… her?

Then again… that … robe thing or whatever she was wearing did look… almost like it had been… singed. The edges were frayed… the long sleeves ripped and it as a whole looked… well… ashy. It had clearly once been… pure white and now…

But if it wasn't her… apparel that caught their attention… anyone's attention really… Brick caught Mike's eye- he looked just as mystified.

She was… wearing a veil.

The band across her brow holding the veil in place was elaborately decorated with gems and beads- though most were cracked or broken now but the veil wasn't… covering her hair- no… long inky strands were hanging listlessly over her shoulders- nor was it covering…her entire face. Her nose… and lips…were completely visible- but… her eyes… were covered.

Almost like… she was purposely being…"blinded".

The ends of it were frayed and uneven- like someone had gone and tried to rip the damn thing off her but had failed to get the whole thing or something.

"Who…?" Brick breathed- her lips twitched- before she backed away further… and vanished.

He blinked. Mike was gaping like a moron.

"That-that-that-." A finger was hanging listlessly in the air, "That was a _ghost!?"_

Brick's eyebrow rose, "After everything you've seen you're reacting to a _ghost?!"_ he drawled.

"Look- every guy's got his limits okay! And mine are… ghosts… like… that… that shit ain't-! –She's back!" he pointed another shaky finger and indeed… the girl was there again. Against a wall… a pitch black wall that… wait. He squinted.

Her hand went out again towards them- he frowned.

"…I think she wants us to follow her." He murmured.

Believe paled, "Oh yeah- I bet she does- so she can get her claws in us and eat us or something! Hell no!"

The girl seemed to bristle- she didn't like that. Her hand went out again- more insistent this time. Someone… seemed awfully eager.

"Why should we follow you?" Brick folded his arms as Mike scowled. Another bristle. Before her other hand went out – palm out and within lay… a flower (?)

He blinked. What did that have to do with-…? Oh.

_Aw…fuck._

Even Mike seemed to slouch in defeat. "Well… one can't argue with that logic." He sighed miserably. "The fuck man… ghosts… it _had_ to be ghosts… creepy ghost brides… my _favorite._ "

"Bride?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"She's all in white- and she's arguably wearing a veil- til I know otherwise-." He gestured grandly towards the wispy figure. "Ghost Bride."

He frowned but decided it was just better… to pick his battles.

She was still silent- even as she turned and silently disappeared into the black.

"Uh… Ghost lady we ain't ghosts!" Mike threw his hands in the air- but Brick put his hand up and slowly touched the wall- it reverberated as soon as his fingers made contact with it- almost… like a ripple effect. Believe gasped quietly but poked the black… substance again- more ripples: Almost like… water. Black water.

He'd never seen such a thing.

"Son of a bitch…. How were we supposed to know that was here?" Mike hissed.

"That's the point… we weren't." Brick murmured back. "I don't think it's acidic…. So it's okay for us to… walk through."

"Okay…."

Neither of them moved. He scowled, "Okay. On the count of three- we jump."

"Good plan. Just to get it over with and shit."

"Yeah exactly."

"Yeah- that'll work."

He backed away slightly and Believe followed suit.

"One." He began. Mike crouched.

"Two." Brick followed suit.

The ripples _looked_ viscous… enough that they wouldn't be running full speed into a solid wall after all.

"Two and a half." Mike tensed.

_Now or never._

"THREE!" They both yelled at the same time and they shot off- it was the most bizarre feeling he'd ever felt in his life… solid… liquid- too thick to be water… not thick enough to be gummy like tar- he hit the ground in a roll- coughing profusely- fuck that shit was cold!

It lingered on him like some kind of… gunk and some shit too! He shuddered- he had a grim feeling all the shampoo in the world wasn't going to get this shit out either… ugggh.

Surprisingly he didn't hear any complaining from the peanut gallery- well then again his hair was shorter so it wouldn't be as much a problem as it would be for Brick and…

…Or he wasn't here.

"Believe?" He looked around. "What'd you chicken out on me?!"

The breeze picked up again and he was once again willed to turn around- she stood in front of him.

"Where's-!?" He demanded but her hand went up with a slight shake of the head- a little _jingle_ in her wake as each bead and gem moved with it. He frowned.

_You… have done well to make it here Brick Anthony Jojo…_

He stiffened and then his eyes narrowed.

"…It's you." He said quietly. "You're the girl from…"

She wafted past him- ignoring his sputtered protests.

_You have passed the trial- you've proven yourself worthy- and so you have found this place._

He frowned and looked around- it didn't look… too special. Though it was surrounded it seemed by… spider webs everywhere- some of them trailing all the way to the ceiling and more of that… weird black gunk though this was in solid form exclusively versus the weird… liquid hybrid the wall… had been made of.

But… why the "hidden" aspect at all?

"That's all well and good… but where the hell is-!"

_Only you are allowed in this sacred place Warrior… because only you were given the test in the first place._

"Test… what _test!?_ Your little friend back there said I failed it and then someone else says I passed it!? Which is it! And I don't remember signing up for a fucking test anyway! The hell is going on here!"

Silence.

She only turned from him and then pointed up- one of the tendrils of black gunk… hanging from the ceiling and ending at the highest point in the room because of _course_ whatever mystery prize he was apparently going to receive for surviving Townsville's labyrinth was going to be _all_ the way up there because of course it was- he scowled.

"You can be serious- you want me to _climb_ up there?" He snapped.

More infuriating silence. Brick buzzed his lips.

"I fucking hated rope climbing..." he muttered, "I can fucking fly nine times out of ten…why the fuck would I need to… ugh…" Well… it looked sturdy enough- and it was… sticky enough. He shuddered- ugh. Fucking hell.

_I am never… ever fucking taking my X' for granted again…_

After a few… minor slip ups he finally managed to grab hold of the edge and pull himself up- the gunk stuck to him like a sick kind of glue- he wiped his hands on his pants irritably. She looked on benignly- he scowled.

"Show off." He muttered. Oh sure- the ghost girl could just "poof" up here no problem. Cripes. Another silent point. He frowned- the tendril in question… did indeed have something… stuck in it. He couldn't really make it out though- looked solid enough. It was long and thin and… he squinted…

Wait…was this some kind of… sword?

The fuck… was going on here? Brick was getting an odd feeling in his gut the longer he looked at it. Something… was off about this.

_You hesitate?_

He stiffened.

"With all due respect being in here hasn't made me too _trusting_ of random objects that some apparent ghost bride or whatever wants me take." He said quietly. "What'll happen if I take it- what is all this?"

She frowned and then turned from him.

_I will not lie to you Brick Anthony Jojo… the choice is ultimately yours- you have passed the trial… you have earned the right to choose to decline if you so wish._

"Decline…? Decline… what exactly?"

She still wouldn't face him.

_You have proved you have honor in refusing to leave your comrade behind, your loyalty towards him and your other kin has proven to be your greatest strength, you have persevered and overcome your own fears and hardships against all odds… you have shown your wisdom by solving the riddle and trickeries put forth to you and you have…_

He frowned as she slowly turned to face him once more.

_You have shown that the love you bear for those most precious to you….is more powerful than any dark trickery… you have passed the trial admirably Brick Anthony Jojo- you are worthy… of that which lies before you… should you choose to take it._

That gnawing feeling in his gut was only growing worse.

"But what will happen… if I do… take it?"

Silence.

_Your life… will never be the same. Your destiny… as it was and is now… will forever change…and your fate… will irrevocably be intertwined… with another's._

Another's…?

She extended her hand out- the flower within was tiny and delicate- it seemed… fragile. His face flared. He couldn't help it. The connotations… of this alone… he was only sixteen! He was… this was fucking-! The fragile flower…blossom stared mockingly up at him.

And _she_ was looking at him too. Despite her hidden eyes… he could still sense her watching him. Studying him.

_There is a shadow… Brick Anthony Jojo._

He felt a chill in his spine.

_A shadow Brick … which is threatening to descend upon your world… and threaten everything… and everyone dear to you… both now… and soon to come…_

He stiffened.

"What… kind of threat is coming- who are you? What the hell do you want? Are you friend… or are you foe?"

She was silent. But he still felt her piercing gaze regardless.

"Answer me." He hissed – the spirit continued to look at him. His gaze drifted to the sheath so hopelessly tangled in the tendrils. Her head shifted- following him.

_I am… neither friend… nor foe… I am… neither. I give to you the choice… but I make no preference nor push towards either decision- I cannot. It is ultimately up to you…and you alone._

"Oh that's helpful." He muttered.

_But… remember this Brick …once made… your decision…. Your choice… can never be undone. No matter… the consequences that may follow… it is… ultimately your decision._

His fingers twitched. "And what will happen… if I say no? Any _threat_ my team can handle after all!" He spat. "What makes this thing here… so fucking important!?"

Another oh so helpful silence.

_In five summers… she is chosen._

He froze.

_In thirteen summers… she is awakened._

His breathing quickened.

_And in eighteen summers… she is summoned._

The jolt in his stomach was almost painful. Her face was impassive.

"Pinky…" He whispered. "What's gonna happen to her? What's this summer bullshit!? Summoned for what!? Tell me! The fuck is going on here!? Who's fucking summoning her! ANSWER ME! WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

She was fading. He grit his teeth.

"Hey! Don't you fucking-! I'm talking to you damn it! What's going to happen!? What happens if I don't take it! What's going to happen to Pinky!? What about my brothers! Everyone else!"

_That… is for you to decide._

"Say… Say what!?"

_The choice is yours Brick … yours and yours alone._

"I'm… I'm really not seeing that much of a _choice_ here actually!"

_Whatever… choice you make Brick Jojo… I only ask… I can only beg for this regardless…_

He scowled. She was almost gone- but a wisp of a hand trailed his cheek- it was more or less like air. He felt a twinge in his chest.

_Save him._

His eyes widened. Him? Who was him? W-Wait! Wait!

_Save him… Brick._

It was too late… she…she was gone.

He was alone.

The sword or whatever it was seemed to stare mockingly at him. Tch… how… fucking… ridiculous was this? It looked… looked like a piece of junk even! All cracked and… from what he could see he was almost sure the whole thing was rusted.

He didn't need this kind of shit- if there was a threat coming… then the X Team could handle it on their own… _he_ could handle it… on his own.

Faces flashed through his mind then:

Goofy smiles, obnoxious victory dances over irrelevant matters, loud ringing laughter echoing through the air… navy and forest green eyes… staring at him. Those big… eyes just staring up at him.

" _The Rowdies… stick together … right Big Bro?"_

" _Yeah Boss… no matter what… the three of us'll be together right?"_

Two more faces joined theirs- lighter shades to blue and green by his brothers' sides: A wide beaming grin on one side waving jubilantly- a sardonic mirthful smirk on another with a mocking one fingered salute in his direction.

" _Yay! You guys were awesome!"_

" _Not bad boys… not bad at all…"_

The garage was empty… save for the burly black man who gave Brick an approving nod and a pat on the shoulder as he finished the final touches on the engine for the day-

" _Good job there Mr. Jojo- Damn good job."_

The sand haired moron flashed him a thumbs up with a cocky grin- and the willowy brunette at his side mirrored the gesture before waving towards an empty seat at a lunch table.

" _You got this Jojo so don't sweat it dude I got your back."_

His apartment was dark- the rain pouring down outside cast the whole place with a dim shadow as he held her - her pink gaze was soft…and gentle as that silken hand trailed over his cheek and her smile was small, shy almost- he put his hand over hers' as their fingers slowly laced.

" _Brick…"_

His eyes widened.

"…Summoned…" He whispered. "What… what the fuck does that mean?"

Something…bad. He could tell that despite Madam Mystery's "helpful" advice back there- note the sarcasm. Just what Brick had always wanted- some sort of cliché… ghost girl whispering oblique nonsense and never getting to the damn point!

It was long… and thin. The sheath was badly beaten up- the hilt was in worse shape- as Brick had noted earlier- it was _covered_ in rust and shit- like it hadn't been used in… centuries even. He frowned. Even if he _could_ get it out… it would likely break on the first impact.

Brick… didn't need this kind of shit to… save his city from…. Whatever nameless threat and shit. He had his team… his X'.

… He didn't need this. Nope.

" _Brick…."_

He paused- although…. Faceless McGee… back there had told Brick he had… "failed"- but if Madam Mystery… thought otherwise… it would be a scream to see the asshole's err… "face" when Brick came sauntering over swinging the piece of junk that was apparently the grand prize here.

That… would be satisfying as all hell.

But… Brick was above such acts of pettiness. And… well Believe was probably panicking himself into a stupor on the other side of the…gunk wall… unless he'd knocked himself unconscious when he'd run into it… yeah that was always a possibility. Right…. So... sorry ghost lady… but Brick wasn't interested in... shit like this.

So uh…

_In five summers… she is chosen._

Didn't…need it.

_In thirteen summers… she is awakened._

Nope… it was… this was stupid!

_In eighteen summers… she is summoned…_

S-stupid.

This was all nonsense… just pure… pure fucking…

" _You're going to change the world someday Brick Anthony Jojo…"_

His hand hovered over it- by inches- centimeters.

Nonsense…

" _And I can't wait to see it…"_

…And she would see it. They all would. This…this "summers" nonsense… wasn't going to happen.

No… like hell it would. Like hell was anything happening to any of them! Not…

Not on Brick's watch!

He grabbed it and yanked it free of its binding- though the fucker didn't want to let go it seemed like- he landed clear on his ass – the piece of junk falling by his side with a pitiful little clatter: Well… that was anticlimactic. He rolled his eyes- whatever- it was probably a piece of shit anyway. Look at that- just like he'd thought- completely rusted shut! Greeeeat.

Well that was a waste of Brick's time. Yep. Sure was. The hilt was stuck fast- no matter how hard he pulled it wasn't budging. He buzzed his lips. Well… worst comes to worst he _was_ missing his handy femur club… it he smacked someone with this hard enough he'd probably do _some_ damage.

Maybe if he pulled this way- no. That way? Nope. Well just maybe like this- he cried out.

"FUCK!" He shook his hand irritably- oh great. He must have nicked his thumb or whatever on the rusted metal- oh _goody_ \- Tetanus shot- Brick's _favorite._

Fucking hell- he wanted out of this place! His thumb was bleeding pretty good-fuck- well he had a few hours before Tetanus set in so long as he figured out how to get out of here before then he was-.

…what was that burning? He frowned and brought his hand up- but then another burst of pain crawled up his entire arm (!?)- The hell since when did Tetanus rear up that fast!? What was-!? He cried out and sunk to his knees- the hell!? The fuck was- his hand was fucking _burning!_ Since when- Brick _was_ fire! He didn't fucking burn! His other hand clamped on his arm-

"The hell…the fuck is this!?" He wheezed- his hand was still firmly clamped around the sheath and no matter how hard he tried… he couldn't make himself let go- the burning only got worse… like something was… was- the hell!?

"FUCK!" the pain was back and this time it was creeping up his entire arm… almost like something was… his eyes widened.

…wrapping around it. Like… this… weird black gunk that was creeping up Brick's arm like some kind of fucking-

"The hell! Get off!" He tried to pull at it but it only kept coming- curling around him like some kind of sick gunk snake and centering right near the wound courtesy of Faceless McGee's sword happy self.

Before… it seemed to instantly… cauterize itself.

Brick's eyes widened and the room echoed with a loud raw _scream_ as he continued to claw at his arm however futile it seemed- the wound was still burning hot- the weird tendril that curled around his arm and centered over that wound only kept growing hotter and hotter- the louder Brick screamed- the worse it seemed to get.

…And then the room started to shake.

Why…Why was the room shaking?! No… hell the whole fucking world was shaking now?! The hell! The fuck!?

WHAT WAS GOING ON!?

His knees buckled.

But all he could do…was keep screaming.

_-o-o-o-_

It hadn't been easy but she had successfully managed to calm the mayor down from his… rampage. Now he was simply busying himself with writing strongly worded letters of discontent to Morebucks enterprises and the S.H.L. proper.

A brief…fix but Sarah Bellum had no idea how much longer she was going to be able to keep… the vultures at bay. Another sip of her coffee in a to-go cup- borrowed from the Utonium residence when she had had to hurry back here to… quell the Mayor's grandfather instincts and such…

The coffee was delicious- she'd long heard the praise from the girls concerning this Janet Believe's baking and brewing skills but… she hadn't paid much attention to it… clearly she'd been mistaken. Poor woman… her son's case had always been an unusual one- but this…

Sarah folded her hands.

For that innocent woman's sake she was going to do everything in her power to keep the vultures at bay as long as possible- she was going to-!

Hm?

Was her desk… shaking?

What?

She jumped up at the Mayor's cry of alarm and the sickening sound of glass breaking- an earthquake?!

_NOW!?_

-o-o-o-

"Momma look!"

Kimberly O'Donnell frowned and kept her gaze on the television- live coverage or whatever of her apartment building flashed on the screen.

"What is it baby?" She said off handedly. Greg frowned and ran up to her.

"Mommy- the cabinets are shaking."

_What?_

The lurch was terrible- and instant- she grabbed him. Oh hell- California! Earthquakes!

"MOMMY!?"

"Just hold on to me baby it'll be over soon!"

-o-o-o-

_What the hell?!_

James Walter froze in mid pen stroke and Professor Utonium mirrored him before they both grabbed the table from the abrupt _lurch_.

Robin yelped and was knocked off the couch from the shaking- she grabbed one of the legs of the coffee table as Sandi grabbed _her_ and bundled her in a grip. A scream came from the kitchen and the sound of glass shattering echoed through the house- Janey grabbed the archway's side and hung on for dear life.

_THE HELL!?_

_-o-o-o-_

Mitch looked up with a start- Pablo sat up- (what guarding the Red Rowdyruff's workshop was tiring work!)

"Dios… Mio... the hell is-!" He pointed and Mitch followed his gaze. His eyes widened.

"I've heard of the earth shaking but something tells me this ain't that!" He grabbed the door frame and Pablo threw his arms over him.

"Hold on mi dulce ratón!"

"THE HELL IS GOIN' ON!? AND WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN ANYWAY!?"

-IV-

_Mike_

_-o-o-o-_

Note to self.

Don't… trust ghost brides.

_I think my nose is broken._

Mike sat up groggily from his wall smacking induced little nap there- and touched his throbbing nose gingerly- and regretted it.

_Yep… definitely broken._

Fuck… he grit his teeth- oh this was going to hurt but… well he was Briner after all and this kind of shit just… _crack-crack-_ PAIN- _Crack._

This kind of shit… he was at least used to. Hockey pucks and sticks… weren't nose friendly. Especially in the hand of testosterone laced baboons wielding said sticks. Mike would never argue he was involved in a _civilized_ sport after all.

Oh no- all bets were off the second those laces were tied and they hit that ice. No nose stood a chance in a Townsville High versus Citysville High hockey game. Noooope.

But now… Mike had a problem. Big black wall didn't want Mike going through… fine. Big Black wall let Jojo through. Not fine. No in fact that was very bad.

He knocked the solid _wall_ irritably-no nifty ripple effects for Mike Believe- oh God forbid. He buzzed his lips. How long had he been out? He had been running _full_ speed and jumped at _full_ speed so he was gonna guess a few minutes.

So… Jojo was likely still alive.

For now.

Creepy ghost girl… see this is why people needed to listen to Mike! Ghost girls were bad enough! Now creepy ghost _brides_ … no-no. See Mike had read enough folklore over the years- brides didn't make very nice ghosts- they had _agendas._ They weren't happy about dying on their wedding day obviously so it was up to them to make any unfortunate mortal who stumbled across them pay for their misfortune!

Or if it was a handsome male nine times out of ten they'd try to force a ring on the hapless man's finger.

So… Brick was now the captive of a horny ghost bride who wanted some mortal loving.

Okie… Dokie. Great. Wonderful. Oh Bloss was just going to _loooooove_ this.

" _W-What do you mean you're married!? TO WHO!?"_

" _Uh… well you see Pinky there was this chick with a… uh veil on in the factory and well I didn't listen to Mike's always sound and reasonable advice so… I'm kind of married to a ghost now… but uh… she says I can still go to school and shit… I just have to you know… come home at night?"_

The magenta would be horrifying. The Red rage would be world ending. The jealous kitty would be howling. Mike would be running.

For the rest of his life.

So… must find Jojo. Must figure out way of removing spirits- was there any salt around?

Or… worst comes to worst was there a vacuum at least?

The scream was _shrill_ \- his eyes widened- was _that-!?_

Oh…Oh fuck it was!

"BRICK!" Shit! What was ghost bride not taking no for an answer or something?! He sounded like… like…

It was such an agonized… painful sounding _scream_. His chest jolted- it happened again. And Again- he just kept screaming. So… So Mike had to help him! Mike had to-! He pounded at the wall- kicked at it- maybe if he could get a stone loose!

The shaking was unexpected however- he landed flat on his ass- the entire ground seemed to shift- almost in sync with Jojo's _screams_. They only grew more violent- the floor cracked- a very ominous crack… he jumped away from it. Then another. And another- fuck the whole place was coming apart!

Was this the end?!

Had… Had they finally reached the end of the labyrinth?

The blow was savage- he saw literal stars it seemed before he went crashing down to the ground. Head spinning.

**Excellent… so the choice has been made then…**

His vision was growing blurry. He barely could feel himself lifted up to look into those cruel black eyes.

**Ahh… well…well… if it isn't the ever loyal but ever graceless little sidekick. Mr. Michael… Ethan…Believe. We meet again…**

He felt a chill in his spine. The creature looked at him disdainfully. He swallowed hard.

"I… I ain't a sidekick." He hissed. The smile was cruel…cruel and mocking. "Fucking asshole!"

**As belligerent as ever… you haven't changed in the slightest have you… ah… or perhaps the better term is… you** _**won't** _ **change in the slightest… hmm?**

_W-What?_

"The… the hell are you going… on about you stinkin' rotten excuse for crab legs!"

**Hmm… perhaps it might be best if I removed that silky tongue of yours eh- I doubt many would miss it.**

"Uh… n-no, no. My… my girlfriend would be… quite… quite unhappy if I were to lose that… so um… uh…-." The grip was sudden and crushing over his face- he could feel the teeth of the claw digging into his cheeks and his nose. He grabbed it and tried to wrench it off.

_Desperation._

_Panic._

" _NO! NO! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

H-Huh?

The claw squeezed tighter.

" _RUN! GO! GO!_

W-Who!?

Claw squeezed tighter. His vision was beginning to fade.

" _Don't look back… just… run…!"_

_Resignation._

_Determination._

" _I made a promise …"_

_Acceptance._

" _And fuck…if I'm not gonna keep it."_

_Darkness._

_Silent… never ending… darkness_

What… What had- who was-! The smile turned to a frown. And Mike was abruptly released.

He was breathing hard. He'd… He'd seen a shit ton… of fucked up shit… before but… but… his hands were shaking- w-who? He'd never seen anyone… _d-die_ before!

What else could that… black silence… have been?

"W-Who… Who was that!?" He demanded. The creature raised an eyebrow. "You… you did it didn't you! You… You killed whoever… whoever that was!"

More eyebrow raising. It looked genuinely _pissed._

**Nosy little cretin aren't we – how irritating. How very** _**rude** _ **. Hasn't your mother ever taught you good manners boy- never meld with someone's mind unless you've gotten** _**express** _ **permission- you might not** _**like** _ **what you find.**

He grit his teeth- and his heart was pounding. He… he didn't know why but it was… it wouldn't stop. The raw… raw _panic_ he was feeling… was almost overwhelming- like… like what he felt from… that… but… but that was impossible! _IMPOSSIBLE!_

**Dear oh Dear… why Mr. Believe… no need to look so alarmed… not many mortals can handle knowledge of death in general… let alone their** _**own** _ **.**

His chest lurched- the world began to spin and his throat went dry.

"M...M-Me?" He choked. "That… That was… m-me? But… But I'm right… I'm right here! I- I- I-!?" He hugged his arms- his entire body felt numb.

**Oh… dear it seems I've said too much…no mortal can handle such knowledge… life… death… the strings and such… that bind you all… sometimes… they're however irritatingly… incapable of being** _**cut** _ **.**

Strings… cut… what? What was- Had he just seen _his_ own… his own… but… but…

**My oh my- well it seems I have no choice… perhaps its best if we** _**forget** _ **this little episode hmm? After all little boy you've been up** _**far** _ **past your bedtime."**

"Say… Say _what!?"_

_Snap._

Darkness.

-IV-

_Blossom_

_-o-o-o-_

The moment the shaking had started-all hell had broken loose. It had been one violent _jolt_ which had sent them all to the ground- the shaking had only grown more violent- a low tremendous rumble reverberating it seemed from… below them.

Their captive didn't seem disturbed by the shaking however- not even seeming to care about the debris and shrapnel raining down on their heads.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Buttercup bellowed and covered her head as best she could. Butch continued to put his hands up- obviously he was still trying to call up his shield- though it was to no effect.

"It's like the whole fucking place is going down!" Boomer kept his death grip on Bubbles- shielding her from the debris as best she could- her baby sister was only yelling.

" _ **So… he's made his choice then.**_ The spirit…solid… entity (whatever he was!) whispered.

Blossom stiffened.

"What do you mean by that?" She hissed. He flinched- oh yes apparently her being _angry_ with him apparently bothered him.

" _ **I told you La'el… he is not worth your grief… he is as much a fool as all the rest."**_

Her eyes narrowed, "For the last time- I'm _not_ La'el!" She snarled

The rumbling was ominous- the lights flickered- oh… oh hell. The quake must have been messing with the supports- that light fixture was swaying rather ominously.

_CRAAAAAAAACK_

Their yells all melded into one- she saw her sisters bundled up in the boys grips while something painfully cold hit her full on and then she was on the ground. The red hot sparks raining everywhere – his grip was firm- like steel and his arm remained out in front of her even when she quickly sat up.

And just like that… it was over.

Bubbles poked her head out from Boomer's hold- Buttercup's own eyes peeked out from behind Butch's arm- which she pushed aside anyway with a scowl.

Despite the fact he had obviously… somehow freed himself however… the spirit had yet to leave. They all bristled- Buttercup held up her fists and Bubbles mirrored her- the boys made a move towards Blossom but…

Something was… off about this.

She put a hand up. Stopping them in mid attack.

He was staring straight ahead, and his hand seemed to linger over the blade that was nestled at his hip.

" _ **So makes the choice of fools… this boy that you think so highly of… he is no better than the rest."**_

He flicked his cloak somewhat and her eyes widened.

His…his arm!

The black lines and… splotches curled all around his arm- like a grotesque… tattoo it seemed only these… this was no regular ink. Pulsing and seemingly… _moving_.

It… It was the ghastliest thing Blossom…had ever seen. He turned to her then and she gulped.

"HEY! Don't be getting any funny ideas ya-!"

The hand went up and Butch was sent flying- Boomer right behind him.

" _ **What is it… you call yourself now La'el? Blossom is it?"**_ His lip seemed to curl somewhat and she flinched when that mutilated… hand reached for her face. He drew back with a bitter laugh. _**"I blame you not… it is a gruesome sight isn't it? One I… would have usually spared young ladies…"**_ Her sisters bristled. He sighed. _**"I apologize for my previous behavior… Blossom."**_ He flinched somewhat. " _ **I was… remiss in my eagerness… I admit that… it will not happen again- I will act with all honor from now on."**_

The chill was numbing when her hand was brought to his lips- she bit her lip.

" _ **My… master will be looking for me."**_ Another murmur. Another frostbitten kiss. _**"Until next time my La'el…"**_ She flinched again.

"There isn't going to _be_ a "next time" you fucking creep!" Buttercup hissed.

"You stay away from my big sister you- you-!" Bubbles spat.

He seemed to stiffen and his hand went up again- her sisters crashed into the wall.

" _ **I take no pleasure in threatening a woman…but do not test my patience. I will not seek to harm those precious to you my love… but I will not allow interference of any sort to come between what we both have sought for so long. Remember that. Farewell."**_

With a flick of his cloak he turned from them and then right before her eyes:

He vanished.

She clutched her hand which was still numb even as she rubbed it frantically trying to regain the lost warmth.

…Traitor….

She… she had called him a traitor…hadn't she?

But… why?

Despite how she should be feeling repulsed- disgusted even at the very thought of those ice lips touching her… skin…

Why did her… chest seem to skip a beat and her cheeks threatened to flush instead.

Traitor…

Why… why would she?

"Red? Red!" She blinked- h-huh? He frowned, and Boomer put his arm around her shoulders,

"It's okay Bloss- he's… gone. Wherever… he went he's gone. Let's just… let's just get out of here. Big Bro's around here somewhere- I can feel it….and see look!" He held a hand up and sparks began crackling from his fingers. Buttercup and Bubbles both grinned and slammed their fists in their palms.

"Yeah baby- the X Team is back in business!" Butch cawed. "Now… let's go get Boss so we can get the fuck out of this shithole once and for all!"

"Um don't forget Mike Butch…" Bubbles murmured.

"Hm? Oh… oh yeah- yeah we'll rescue the dumb ass too." He waved it off.

"Look who's talking." Buttercup muttered. "Leader Girl….?"

_Traitor… why would I call him… a traitor?_

Her sister put a hand on her shoulder and she met the lime gaze- "Blossom… you okay?"

She frowned and nodded.

"Y-Yes. Yes I'm fine I'm… just slightly put off by that… thing." She shuddered and her sister glowered.

"Yeah well Romeo won't be bugging you no more- not with me and Bubs on his ass." Buttercup snapped while Bubbles nodded her immediate agreement and huffed with a flick of her pigtail.

"Totally Blossy- don't you worry- we're totally going to ghost proof the house when we get back- I bet Brick will be able to invent something or Mike will know a bunch of nifty stuff from his books you know?" She beamed. "So let's go save em'!" She grabbed Boomer's hand and marched determinedly forward- the Greens both followed.

_Traitor…_

Her hand was still… numb.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Traitor…_

Then she turned on her heels and look the lead.

They were in here somewhere… and… something… something had happened… what Blossom didn't know but… but…

_We're coming to get you… just… just a bit longer boys!_

_Just…just a bit longer… Brick._

-IV-

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

His arm was numb. Did he still have one? Or had it burned off? No… no it was still there.

Was…Was it over?

He took a shuddering breath and his knees buckled- the sword fell at his feet with a clatter. He scooted away from it- fucking… fucking hell what… what did that _bitch_ do to him!?

Choice? What kind of fucking choice had _that_ been!? Excruciating… fucking pain being apparently involved– that would have been nice to know Ghost Bride! Let him fucking prepare for it- but nooo- Brick had just plucked it off the damn gunk completely unaware of the _hell_ he'd been about to undergo.

What the fuck was up with his arm anyway!?

He'd seen that… shit whatever it was seep into Faceless McGee's handiwork but now… nothing. It wasn't even… scarred or anything. There was _nothing_ there. It was like the gunk had literally _cauterized_ the damn wound.

That… shit wasn't normal.

And neither had the ground shaking like some kind of… fuck it. Never mind. Just… he scooped up the nasty sword with its equally nasty fine print and got up- albeit it shakily- he'd had enough of this place. He was out. Just get the psychic and get the fuck out. He was done.

Just… where was the exit. This was clearly the _end_ – he'd "passed the test"- gotten his "reward". Some reward. He'd have much preferred locking lips with a pretty pink Puff before scooping her up and locking his door for a few hours…

But sure… give Brick a piece of rusted metal with a temper. Sure. Good plan.

He buzzed his lips – maybe this would make a good piece of scrap metal. Yeah. Good plan.

So… collect the likely panicking psychic- get the fuck out of here- melt the evil sword down and then lock himself in a room with a gorgeous pink eyed Powerpuff girl.

And eat jerky. Lots of jerky. Brick was fucking hungry. Maybe Pinky would feed him jerky?

… Probably not but a guy could dream.

Now… how to go about leaving-.

The shadow was long. And growing longer- as it advanced on him- the chill crawled through Brick's spine like a knife.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

**Leaving so soon are we?**

He kept his face as stoic as possible.

"I passed your little test- I won the game. Game over. I'm going home."

The chuckle was sinister.

**But Brick… aren't we forgetting something… or** _**someone** _ **?**

He tensed and whipped around. His eyes widened.

Believe was floating in the air- unconscious.

"W-What did you do to him!?" He demanded. The demon rolled its eyes.

**Oh –pish posh Brick calm down my boy… he's perfectly alright… Mr. Believe is merely** _**sleeping.** _

"Oh yeah… I bet he is…" Brick snarled. "You _lose_ Him- I won the fucking game! See! Look!" He held up the sword irritably. "I win. You lose. Let the idiot go- we're _leaving!"_

The crustacean like demon frowned but the oily grin that suddenly slid on his face made the chill grow worse.

**You** _**did** _ **win didn't you Brick… and what a** _**prize.** _

He stiffened when the demon ended up behind him- almost cooing in his ear.

**But you see my boy…I don't really** _**like** _ **to lose… it's not very fun you see and you two…. I must say.**

His claw cupped Mike's cheek. Brick flinched from the thin trail of blood that ran down from the jagged edge.

**I don't think I've had so much** _**entertainment** _ **in years… quite the dynamic little duo aren't you- what is it that darling little boy calls you now… let me think… ah yes.**

His knees buckled and he was forced to the ground- the leather boot slammed on his back making him go lower until his nose was practically hitting the concrete.

**Now what was it again…?**

It cradled its chin and stroked his goatee. His smile became oily.

**Ah… yes. That was it.**

Something grabbed one arm- and then his other – and he was hoisted up- and the claw cupped his face- squeezed the cheeks together.

" **Crimson Fire" and his faithful sidekick… "The Trickster"- my oh my… you two are just a duo of blunderers aren't you… two little** _ **thorns**_ **forever** **in my side… determined on protecting your pretty little** _ **flower**_ **aren't we?**

_What…?_

His gaze drifted to Mike but another yank and his arms were wrenched behind him.

Him's smile only grew and then… it laughed.

**Oh the look on your** _**face** _ **Brick… oh if only you could see it… you have** _**no** _ **idea what's going on here… neither of you… but my plan… is going** _**exactly** _ **as it should.**

"Plan…" Brick spat. "What kind of-!"

**Oh now where's the fun in** _**thaaaaat** _ **\- spoiling the game before it really starts… oh I think not. We must have patience now."**

He grit his teeth, "Fuck… Fuck you." He hissed. The blow was instant. Him brushed off his claw.

**There's no need for such language Boy…have some respect.**

He glared and spat at the leather shoes. The expression darkened more before another blow- this time he almost saw stars. Another blow this time at his stomach courtesy of those same shoes.

**But no need to punish you now… after all.**

It held out a claw and… what the fuck?

_Squeak. Squeak._

**Ah yes Mr. Quackers… Brick over here** _**has** _ **been a naughty boy hasn't he… spoiling my fun all this time… him and his mean little sidekick with as equally a crude mouth.**

Him continued to squeeze the rubber duck and Brick could only gape- what…the… _fuck?_

It was plastered straight in his face.

**Oh yes Mr. Quackers… I agree… I think this punishment serves him** _**quite well** _ **indeed… wouldn't you agree "Crimson Fire"-?**

The duck's eyes… suddenly seemed to glow… a bright… crimson color. His eyes widened. Was that-!?

**Ah yes. Without that "X" of yours… you're just a mere mortal boy aren't you Brick? A mortal boy with an extraordinarily crude mouth and no filter… but otherwise…** _**normal** _ **.**

The duck- that fucking duck just continued to mock him- the swirling _red_ eyes… which Brick would also bet would be hot to the touch… he grit his teeth.

"You… put my fucking _X_ in a fucking _rubber ducky!?"_

Another shake of the head.

**Honestly Brick one would think you were raised by some sort of** _**animal** _ **with that mouth of yours…**

He sucked in a harsh breath. The smile grew.

**Ah yes… you consider that foolish ape your father don't you… or at least you** _**did.** _

He squeezed his eyes shut. That… fucking laughter.

"S-Shut up!"

**Mm shame what happened to that fool… if only he had simply listened to his son… how… very tragic…a story worthy of my soaps even.**

"STOP IT!" He pulled at his restraints. The laughter only grew louder.

**Oh… tsk tsk- What's the matter Brick… do we still miss Daddy?**

That laughter… that fucking- fucking-

"I. SAID. STOP. IT!" The tendril finally gave way.

_SHRIIING_

He blinked. The demon looked down at him- god… damn it- it _was_ a fucking piece of junk! Look how rusted it fucking was- God damn it!

He grit his teeth well… whatever- bet Tetanus could still hurt a fucking demon! Rusted and piece of shit or not! It was still sharp! And sharp things fucking hurt!

**Aiming that at** _**me** _ **are we Brick?**

He snarled and held it up against the demon's chin.

"You bet I fucking am- now here's the deal- you let Mike and I go- we go home and I don't slice you into a million fucking pieces! How's that sound?!"

The claw wrapped around the blade and pushed it back daintily. Before with a sneer and a _snap_ it was wrenched out of his hands and the tendrils completely wrapped around his arms again.

**Like I said boy…** _**you** _ **need to learn some manners.**

He grit his teeth. Him smirked more.

**And I know the perfect place too.**

His claw slammed over Brick's head.

**But for now…** _**sleep.** _

Darkness.

-IV-

_Mike_

_-o-o-o-_

It was absolute chaos. The lunchroom had emptied- the crazy brat had gone too far this time!

But… something… something wasn't right. Sure the girls were handling it… but… why had Bloss thrown… her own sisters away like…

Robin had tight hold of his hand- she was clutching it- as the teachers began herding them all into the shelter- the Powerpuff Girls… were on the case. Same old… same old…

But… what had been up with… Bloss's… _eyes?_

" _Somebody… somebody help me!"_

He froze and turned around. _Bloss?_

"Mikey?" Robin whispered. "What's wrong?"

"…You didn't hear that?" He whispered back.

"Hear what?"

_Please… somebody help me!_

He felt the chill all the way down his spine. The crowds of students were all in a panic- being herded by equally panicked teachers. But… no… Mike had heard-!

_SOMEBODY… HELLLLLLP!_

He sucked in a harsh breath. No mistake. That _was_ Blossom!

"MIKEY!?" Robin yelped- but he pushed past the crowd and ducked under one of the teacher's arms.

"MR. BELIEVE COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"MIKE DUDE! WHAT ARE YA DOIN'!?" Mitch bellowed and held Robin back from chasing after him- good. This was a horrible idea but… but-!

The smoke was getting really bad- idiot had gone and started a fire with her stupid tantrum! She was probably stuck under the debris or something!

"BLOSS!" He yelled and covered his mouth, "BLOSS CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

He froze. What… what the-!?

She was… just standing there. He'd seen the stupid brat being dragged outside by two enraged Utonium sisters but… something… something wasn't right here… something… something was wrong!

"Bloss!"

No answer. Not even an acknowledgement. He gulped and made his way to her.

"…Bloss?" It came out as more of a whimper than he would have liked and his manhood would likely never recover but… he couldn't help the shudder when she finally turned around to face him.

Those… those eyes.

So… bright scalding red they more resembled…. Blood. And they looked… _mean._ He gulped.

But… but he'd heard her! She was scared! For all her being mean and scary and… and cafeteria destroying right now…she… she was scared.

Was… Did she even _know_ what she was doing right now!?

Despite the deep red of those irises… her gaze was… dull. Hazy almost. Like what you'd see in the movies when someone was…

…Possessed.

He gulped again.

Was… Was Bloss… p-p-possessed!? But… but that crap wasn't real! That wasn't real! That was just in movies! And… And if she w-was!?

_Help… me… somebody… please…_

He froze- oh… oh God… her lips hadn't even moved. Her mouth hadn't opened… was… was he hearing things again!? Because… because yeah… there… there were times when Mike had… had heard things- things he wasn't supposed to but- but the Professor had told him not to worry about it! There was a lot about… about Mike they didn't understand yet… but… but- but-! That had been… stupid stuff! Like his mom thinking about what to get him for Christmas! Or… or what that lady on the bus had been freaking out her thing at work or whatever!

This was… This was!

_H-Help…_

But… but how could he help her!? He was just a norm! A norm with… chair throwing capabilities by blinking yeah but... but-!

Grabbing an angry X' positive person was never a good idea. But _tackling_ a _possessed_ X positive person…

_Definitely_ not a good idea… but…there was no choice!

"BLOSSOM. BLOSSOM WAKE UP!"

He grabbed her face- made her look into his eyes- those blood red irises were scary as heck but- wait… h-huh?

_Anger. Fury._

_Blinding._

_She must pay… pay for her treachery. Her insolence. Her vile ways._

H-Huh!? What was-!? Who was!?

"BLOSS! THIS AIN'T YOU! WAKE UP!"

_Revenge._

_Retribution._

_Wretched girl… how dare she strike me? Me! She will pay!_

"BLOSSOM. WAKE. UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

_Silence._

" _You care for this girl… do you not child?"_

That voice… hadn't been Blossom's. But he'd heard it… all the same.

"Who… who are-!?"

" _I will do everything in my power to shield this girl from the shadow that threatens to consume her but I cannot keep it up forever child!"_

S-Shadow!? Huh! What- But!?

The cafeteria was gone. He looked around – Huh!? What… What was going on!? Who was-! Where was-!?

…He was downtown? Yeah… that was… Harrison Ave and there was…

Loud girlish _screams_ echoed through the air and before he knew it he saw three distinct lights go zipping full speed it seemed like through the… dull…red…sky before they vanished…wait.

Skies…weren't supposed to be red?

The lights vanished with the screams overhead- and he fell backwards as a surge of people- a _stampede_ went ripping past him- to the point he was almost trampled and- the hell!? They were going right through him!? Huh! What! WHAT!?

Was…Was this a… dream?

But… but Mike was… awake?

…Wasn't he?

" _This is no dream… my child."_

The screaming began again but before he knew it lights suddenly shot up into the sky- four in total but… that… wasn't the girls' lights?

There was a pastel blue and a lime green… but with them... came a dark blue… and another green…

But... where was?

His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards – slipping on a piece of paper as he did so. It went flying up.

His eyes widened.

" **X…no more?"**

What… what did that mean?

The explosion was instant. And terrible.

And then… there was nothing but silence.

He was in a black void.

" _Do you know what you just saw child?"_

There was nothing left. He was the only one here. Him and this… mystery lady's voice.

" _You saw what will soon happen."_

What!? But… but that explosion!? X no more?! HUH!?

" _You saw your world's fate… should it come to pass…"_

"What do you mean… fate?"

" _The fate of this girl so dear to you and so many others lies in the balance- I will continue do all in my power to shield her as best I can child but I cannot continue doing so for much longer- do you understand me child!"_

But… But…!

"But Bloss would never! She… She-."

" _She would have no choice in the matter … none. If you wish to save Blossom Utonium from her fate…. then find the one who can._

"Who!?"

"… _You will know my child…"_

"And… and if _don't_?!"

" _Then…Your world… will burn."_

"But… But how will I-!?"

It was gargantuan. Huge. Bigger than anything he'd ever seen in his life- and the person in front of it… looked alarmingly small- yet the white garbed figure- standing on the ruined remains of a building's roof showed no fear. None.

As the creature… as the living… shadow lunged…

The figure raised something in the air- something bright… and the light was blinding as it shot off into the dull red sky.

Silence. Darkness.

_Remember my words child… remember them well…_

_She is safe now…the danger has passed…_

_I cannot maintain this for much longer Michael Believe…_

_The shadow… grows stronger…_

_Remember this…._

_Her fate… is entwined with another's… should they choose that path_

_Remember this… remember what you have seen child…_

_Now…_

_Awaken…_

His eyes opened. She was staring at him wordlessly with wide eyes. They stared agog at each other- her gaze drifted to the carnage of the cafeteria. He was dizzy. He felt nauseous. Sick. His head was killing him.

"M-Michael?"

She fell. He barely caught her.

Had it been… a dream? A nightmare? How long had… had he been?

What had…?

His head was killing him- the smoke was getting worse- had to… had to get out of here… had to…

She was limp on his back… but he had to get them out of there- he felt like his head was going to explode… but… one step… two step…

Strong arms engulfed him- engulfed them both- he saw huge blue eyes centered on him- but they were fading… the whole… whole world was…

Fading….

Darkness.

_You know what you saw… you know now my words were true Michael Ethan Believe… the time to act is now!_

_Awaken…_

_The time has come…_

-o-o-o-

He awoke with a start. And with hell of a headache. What had… what happened? Where was-? His eyes popped-

_WHERE AM I!?_

He was tied up. Why was he tied up!? … _What_ was he tied up with!? This shit… blegh! Gross! It was sticky as hell and the fuck… the last thing he remembered… was running headfirst into a wall…speaking of… ow… that shit hurt.

His nostrils flared and not in a good way- this wasn't Tweety's super sweet French vanilla perfume after all- oh no… this was… another sniff.

Well… he was in hell so… of course… there'd be… fire and brimstone at some point… ooh nice lava pit. Very nice touch. Sometimes the _cliché_ just worked you know.

Though… Mike would have preferred… to _not_ be _dangling_ in the air being held by sickeningly _fragile_ looking… tendril… black… gunk things… shockingly he'd almost prefer the spider webs from before at this point- spider silk was fucking strong after all and Mike was a big boy… who… probably to be brutally honest ate too much of his momma's amazing cooking so.. so…

He looked around and realized he had a tendril mate.

"Brick!" He hissed. The Rowdyruff was out cold. And he looked in bad shape- the fuck had happened to him!? "Jojo- c'mon man! Wake up!" This was a bad idea… but what else was new? - He swung himself slightly- trying to get close to enough to the Red Rowdy to jostle him awake. "'C'mon Sleeping Beauty- Wakey wakey! I ain't pulling a prince act on you either!" Another swing and finally he managed to get the guy in the side- Brick groaned. "Jojo…Jojo wake up man!" He hissed. Another sideswipe and he finally opened his eyes.

"Believe… the hell?" He murmured and he looked around- his eyes widening slightly- Brick looking surprised…. That never boded well Mike had come to find out.

"Where the fuck are we?" He hissed and pulled at his restraints- but the sticky… goo was well… sticky like glue. It wasn't going nowhere.

And neither were they.

"What… don't like what the crazy lobster's done with the place?" Mike muttered. "I bet it'd make a killing with timeshares down here- nice and _scenic_."

Brick grit his teeth, "Spare me… the bad jokes Believe and _pull!"_

Judging from the tone Mike decided against bringing up the paltry little detail of them oh… a good couple feet in the air for now. Then again a potential broken leg… or whatever torture the Devil himself had planned for them….

Casts could be made into quite the fashion statements so…

He grit his teeth and pulled with all his strength- however little it was at the moment and Brick was doing the same- hey- was that a rip! That may have been a rip- alright! Team work for the-!

**Oh pish- you two are determined little annoyances aren't you?**

_Snap._

And down on the ground they went- arms still bound but at least they were back on the ground- that was progress. Brick was still pulling and snarling like well… an angry dog.

"Let. Us. _GO._ Him!" He snapped. "I'm warning you!"

And… only Brick Anthony Jojo would try to be _threatening_ to the Devil.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

And the Devil wore stilettos… huh- he'd always known those things were pure evil.

The hit was harsh- Mike hissed when Brick was sent flying back with a bloody lip.

**Don't. Test my patience boy. I'm off schedule as it is and it's irritating. I have quite the headache- do stop being annoying.**

Oh gee… sorry to hear that- must suck being a being of unspeakable evil. He'd be sure to send a sympathy card when this was over- Mike yanked at the restraints and those black eyes centered right on him but he only stared right back.

So this was _Him._ This was… the fucker who had done it. He didn't look so tough… he was obviously a cheat and a coward anyway! Stealing Jojo's X or whatever- fucking _coward!_

**You're quite the little** _**annoyance** _ **aren't you Mr. Believe?**

Mike smirked, "I'm only just getting started- you want me to be _annoying_ \- well do I have a _treat_ for you then smelly crab-"He took a deep breath- Jojo looked at him like he had three heads. "LOVE LA LA MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!"

The claw slammed over his mouth in an instant and his head near spun:

**DON'T. YOU. DARE. SING. THAT. ASININE. SONG. IN. MY. PRESENCE!**

The high pitched almost breathy tone was gone and in its place was a deep well… _evil_ sounding snarl. But… like Mike was scared! HA! Fuck no! He continued to glare at the crustacean- he was shoved back and it stomped away from him.

"Tch. Everybody's a critic." Mike mumbled.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" Brick hissed. "Believe the last thing you want is to piss this thing off… trust me." His eyes darted to the left then the right.

"This thing is the fucker who hurt Bloss!" Mike snarled and Brick bristled.

"I'm more than aware of that! You think I'm not! But… _you_ don't say a damn word from now on got it! This is… beyond you Mike- trust me. Just. Trust me."

He should have been pissed… but that expression… made Mike hesitate. The guy was dead serious. He felt a shudder crawl up his neck.

"Fine… no more… serenading the devil with god awful pop tunes… so what do you suggest Jojo?"

"I'm thinking- I'm thinking!" He hissed back.

**Ah… two of you plotting over there as usual I see. Always the ever annoying thorns in my side. Crimson Fire and the "Trickster" – the "hero" and the "sidekick".**

Okay… seriously… why was this thing… acting so… _familiar_ with them- Mike had certainly never met this whatever the fuck it was in his entire damn life and as for Brick… well… yeah Mike had heard… _some_ of the rumors concerning the Jojo brothers but… it wasn't fair to judge a guy based on his past… whatever it may have entailed so... yeah.

_But!_ It was the… implied…comradery… that was disturbing Mike… the way it was talking… Mike had only really known Brick… for six months give or take… which yeah was a while but… the way this thing was talking…

He could tell Brick was disturbed by it too. The crimson stare was hard as it bore in Mike like a nasty knife.

"Mike… how the _fuck_ does this thing know who _you_ are?" He hissed. Mike bristled.

"I was about to ask _you_ that same question- " _Crimson Fire_ "-!"

He bristled in turn, "Something screwy is going on here…" He finally uttered and Mike's nausea grew. Something was bugging him but… what? The last thing he remembered was hitting that damn wall… when had he even been _captured!?_

Speaking of wall… though-.

"What did… she want?" He whispered quickly. Brick stiffened immediately. Well… he didn't _see_ a spectral ring on the guy's finger but…

Fuck. This was no time for jokes. And judging from the look on the guy's face… it _really_ wasn't time for them.

Brick began looking around quickly- frantically even.

"Fuck… fuck!" He hissed.

**Ah… looking for** _**this** _ **my boy?**

Him held up what looked… like a _sword?!_ Uh… what? Huh?! What was- … why had Brick's face gone that color? Brick looking freaked… that didn't bode well! No... No it did not!

**Though… I have to wonder… how you even managed to** _**find** _ **this… I had it rather well hidden… waiting for the right** _**time** _ **you see.**

Brick was silent... Mike was silent as well.

…So Ghost Bride back there… hadn't been sent by the lobster in the fabulous stilettos…

Him scowled before he dropped the sword and kicked it- sending it spiraling away.

**Well, Well… how very…** _**irritating.** _

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

**So you see boys… my schedule has gone completely awry- and now I simply am left agog over how I'm going to** _**ever** _ **catch up.**

His claws traced Mike's shoulder and Brick's as well. He shuddered, Brick's face was like stone.

**But… you could be a** _**good** _ **little boy Brick… and tell me who led you to that blade hmm?**

Brick was silent.

**You see… intruders to my labyrinth… aren't very welcome… in fact they make me grow rather…** _**irritated.** _

The claw seemed to sharpen as it slid across Brick's cheek. The guy didn't even flinch.

**No…? Not going to tell me?**

"It's not my fault this so called labyrinth of yours was so pathetically easy." Brick finally said rather… nonchalantly- even with a _smirk_ curling on his face.

Mike sucked in a quick breath- the claw opened somewhat but his eyes narrowed.

_The hell?_

That… was a nasty… crack in that there claw- almost looked like someone had managed to… almost rip the thing in two.

Those beady eyes centered on Mike and then down to where he was looking- they narrowed before the red Rowdy was released.

**Annoyances… Mortals seem to just grow more and more annoying as time goes by…**

There was a _crash_ and the creature's eyes narrowed even further.

**Speaking** _**of** _ **….**

The stomping was loud and the _smell_ was _worse!_ Brick openly gagged before the abominable Fido's _head_ (!) was suddenly thrown at Him's feet- the _HELL!?_

" _ **You told me she would NOT be harmed! And yet I find you sent that BEAST after her!"**_

Whoa… Faceless McGee wasn't very happy- sword was out and swinging and everything.

Him looked nothing but _annoyed…_ in better circumstances Mike almost couldn't blame the demon- Faceless McGee over there was _raving_ and _yelling_ like a kid having some kind of ghosty temper tantrum.

**Calm down you foolish boy… you're giving me a headache.**

" _ **Then explain to me why that abomination was THIS CLOSE to her! YOU SWORE-!"**_

**It was hungry.**

_Jolt._ Mike saw Brick stiffen immediately.

_SHRIIIING_

The blade was against the creature's throat- Ole' No Face was _pissed_. Him only lowered it daintily with a claw.

**It's is hardly** _**my** _ **fault the girl decides to be unreasonable and go gallivanting down here- I'm hardly the girl's keeper. You're the one who apparently didn't keep good enough tabs on her- not me.**

" _ **Because you had me wasting my time watching over two fools!"**_

Well hey now… that was kind of rude. A low growl was beginning to escape the Red Rowdy's throat. Brick _clearly_ didn't like being called a "fool".

" _ **I should have been watching over my beloved- she's already confused and frightened enough!**_

_Yeah…of YOU!_

He narrowed his eyes and Brick's growling was growing more _canine-like_ every second.

"Brick… he's talking about-."

"I _know_ he's talking about Pinky!" Brick snarled. "Oh trust me… I _know._ " He began to struggle more with his binds. Mike followed suit.

The demon smirked.

**Oooh… did your reunion not go as planned my lonely warrior? Did your beloved not take the news well?**

Brick's growls were growing more… well _beastlike_ the louder they got and the more he struggled. Mike let off a few of his own- he _really_ didn't like where this was going.

No Face stiffened.

" _ **As I said… she is confused… I will need more time… she's… more spirited than I thought… her allies of sorts interrupted us before we could..."**_

_INTERUPTED?!_ OH HELL NO-!

_SNAAAAAAAAAAAP_

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The _roar_ was followed by a blur of a furious Rowdyruff Boy _tackling_ No Face down and the two of them rolling on the floor in a frenzy of punches and kicks. The tendrils now hung loosely from where Brick had more or less _ripped_ himself free and Mike held up his hands awkwardly- well damn never question the power of fucking love-

HEY WAIT!

Mike's hands were up! Mike was free too! He jumped up but the demon didn't even look fazed. It only looked benignly on as the two of them… continued to go at it like two… err… dogs in the middle of ring.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING RIP YOUR FUCKING GHOST DICK OFF YOU PIECE OF SPECTRAL SHIT!"

Ooh… Jojo was _maaaaad._

" _ **LITTLE MEDDLER- HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THUS!"**_

"I'LL SPEAK TO YOU ANY FUCKING WAY I PLEASE! FUCKING PERVERT!"

Another solid punch where Mike was going to assume Ghosty's jaw was.

"YEEEEAH! GO JOJO! GO JOJO! SHOW THAT NASTY GHOST PERVERT WHAT FOR EH!"

Brick whipped around where he had the guy in a headlock- his stare was withering. Mike stopped punching the air and even sheepishly cleared his throat.

"Just err cheering you on dude?"

_SHRIING_

Oh… Oh fuck. Brick backed away somewhat.

Ghosty... apparently didn't care about the codes of chivalry or whatever because he proceeded to simply go about in trying to decapitate the Red Rowdyruff!

"HEY! THAT AIN'T FAIR! YOU CAN'T BRING A SWORD INTO A FISTFIGHT ASSHOLE!" Mike bellowed. Brick whipped around- barely avoiding another strike.

"MIKE! SWORD! GET THE FUCKING SWORD!" He pointed wildly.

He jumped- right! Sword. Ghosty had a sword so- uh- fight fire with fire! Sword with… er… random sword that Mike had still to get an explanation for but he was sure there was a good one and-.

Uh… think of that later- fuck! Rowdyruff Boy in trouble- uh… uh- here swordy swordy!

He scanned the area- uh... smirking demon just watching show on one side lounging on some mystery couch that had just poofed out of nowhere… okay seriously should Mike pop a fucking bag of popcorn – the hell man!- and the err- battle arena as this area had turned into was uncomfortably small.

Seriously one false move they'd be coming face to face with lava!

He darted a look behind him- Jojo was doing well at avoiding the murderous ghost's sword strikes -But it was still… likely a good idea to try to even the odds and shit- so… uh… uh… no that was a rock… that was a sofa- SERIOUSLY WHERE DID THE SOFA COME FROM!?- Uh… no... no… wait- THERE!

BINGO!

He bolted – barely avoiding the two angry duelers – err- okay technically _one_ dueler and the other was running – err artfully _dodging_ Mike meant of course for his goddamn life- and never mind! Again! Over analyzing Believe!

Fuck he'd been around Jojo too much.

The sheath was dangling dangerously on the edge and aw hell! No! No! Mike was not going lava diving- no, no! He dove forward- his fingers curled around the sheath and he managed to roll away from the edge.

It was light. Scarily light- swords were supposed to be kind of heavy right? All the better to… cut people's heads off and crap!?

But… But beggars couldn't be choosers it was probably sharp!

And… it was stuck.

Oh fuck it was stuck!

He grit his teeth and pulled then pulled some more but the hilt was rusted in the damn sheath like some kind of _glue!_ Shit! _SHIT!_

He heard a cry and a sickening thud- Jojo was on the ground- splayed out like some kind of guillotine victim and the sword was over his head- aw hell he really _was_ gonna cut Brick's head off!

… What was one more bad idea to add to Mike's portfolio! Fuck if they were gonna die here he was gonna go down well… Fuck it! CHAAAAAARGE!

Mike grit his teeth and raised the sheath. Time for the Mikey special shithead! It may not have been a fucking stick but-!

" _ **Again… why anyone would mourn for a fool like you… I haven't any idea-!"**_

It was the next best thing!

"HOW ABOUT BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND YOU NASTY FUCKER!"

They both looked up and that was the worst mistake Ole' No Face could have made-

_WHAM!_

The nasty fucker went flying back and thus yet another reason why ice hockey was the superior sport in every way and the Townsville Picklers getting all the damn funding was _bull!_ Football… _HA!_ Pansies! He lowered his makeshift stick. The Rowdy was still on the ground and he frowned.

"You okay Jojo?"

Brick was gaping- that was a new one. Huh. Well stranger things had happened today. He even let Mike help him up- shit miracles did happen. Brick Jojo accepting help. Who woulda thunk it?

He still looked kind of… weird.

"You just…" He pointed to him. Jaw dropping. Mike shrugged.

"Slap shot to the face- I know- normally horribly illegal to the point of permanent suspension…if not jail time- but I have a feeling the NHL will make an exception in these circumstances. No Face technically not being alive and all."

There was a loud roar and ooh- ghosty was _maaaad._ Brick grabbed the sheath from Mike's hands.

"Uh dude- just you know it's kind of rusted-.

_SHRIIING_

"…Never mind." He said quickly and Brick held up the blade- Mike's eyebrow rose. That… was strangely… the hell?

What's with the Déjà vu?

Weird.

No Face had stopped in mid lunge and he was gaping- literally _gaping_ – even without a face Mike could see that jaw _drop._

" _ **Y-You… N-No… it… it is impossible… you… you failed! How did you-!?"**_

Jojo's smile was almost sadistic. Mike felt his own mouth curling into an equally conniving smirk.

With a nonchalant twist of his wrist Brick swung the sword listlessly, "You know I don't know- I mean I had you telling me I failed- I had someone else tell me I won- but you know there is something I _do_ know for sure though and that is- me having this piece of junk seems to be something that _you_ don't like- and so I think I'm keeping it."

" _ **You…You-!"**_

Brick was ignoring the sputtering and he was looking around- before his gaze seemed to center directly to the right. His eyes narrowed,

"Duck…" He murmured and Mike dove down but Jojo rolled his eyes and hoisted him back up. "Not _that_ kind of duck idiot!" He hissed and then gestured with his head- Mike's eyebrow rose.

The…hell?

"…Why is there a rubber ducky in hell?" He blinked. Jojo sneered.

"Because the fucker who's ruling it is deranged- now see here's the plan- I need you to get the duck and break it okay."

Silence.

"… Why?" Did Brick have a thing against duckies?

"Duck equals power Believe- break the duck- Creepy Crab go bye bye."

"… The devil's power comes from a _rubber ducky?"_

More silence. Brick bobbed him over the head. Ow! Oye! Rude!

" _MY_ powers moron! The fucker hid my X' in there- you break the fucking duck- "Crimson Fire" comes back- _understand?"_

"Oh. Ohh! Right! Powers equals duck! Okie dokie! One demonic bath toy coming up!" He saluted. Brick rolled his eyes. "But what about-!" His eyes bugged out and No Face came barreling towards them with a harsh _bellow_ in his wake- oh fuck! And down he went on his ass before Jojo brought his own sword up just in time.

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAANK_

They were in a deadlock- the swords crashed together.

"MIKE GO! GO!" He scrambled up as the two started literally _dueling_.

Time to go on a Duck hunt!

-IV-

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

Brick watched Believe scramble up and bolt away but he himself barely dodged another strike, then another and another.

" _ **LITTLE MEDDLER!"**_

_CRASH_

"That your favorite word or somethin' cause it certainly seems it dipshit!" They had begun to circle one another- ominously- Brick's grip on the hilt was like steel.

" _ **Your crude language only supports the fact you are UNWORTHY OF THAT BLADE!"**_ More circling.

"Yeah well others disagreed!"

_CRASH. BANG. CLANK._

He was breathing hard. Fucking hell- sword fighting 101 strangely enough had _not_ been part of the Townsville Public School systems' physical education curriculum. Funny that. Aw hell!

_CRASH. BANG. CLANK. SHRRIIIIIIIING!_

The sound of scraping metal was jarring to his ears- and this piece of rusted shit was _not_ going to hold up well against angry ghost blades but…

Interupted… fuck if Brick didn't understand the _connotations_ of _that_ – and oh fuck no… oh hell no… fuck codes… fuck them all to hell- if this fucker had touched her… had even touched her fucking _hand_ … his heart was pounding, his blood was boiling- that scream echoed through his mind and it just made him swing harder- faster- he didn't give a shit if he didn't know what he was doing!

This wretch was going to pay for whatever he did to her… and there was no question as to who had done the _interrupting_ as well.

His brothers. Her sisters.

His _team._

And like hell was Brick going to let him hurt _them_ either!

He grit his teeth and pushed the asshole back- who proceeded to only lunge forward with another war cry. His movements were becoming more erratic: He clearly had a hard time controlling his emotions- curbing his _temper_ and that was affecting his performance. How Brick didn't yet know but-

He dove down and barely avoided an impromptu hair cut (Bubbles would lament for days likely over the lost opportunity) – but there was no question despite this man being… trained in this art… he was losing focus.

And what happened when people lost focus…

They got _sloppy!_

Sure enough the guy's arm went too high and Brick managed to land a direct hit on the guy's arm. He howled and fell back- clutching it and bellowing. Brick took the chance to look behind him- Mike was climbing up the scaffold where in a usual show of obnoxious showmanship and "theatrics" Him had perched the almighty "Mr. Quackers" or whatever on a display pedestal high in the air.

Mike was a decent climber… but he'd still need more time- not to mention there was no way that _demon_ – however content and "entertained" he must have been sitting on his couch engrossed in watching the "battle" over here was- but there was no way he'd simply "let" Mike grab the duck and break it- no… that would make winning the game… too easy.

_Good luck man…_

He didn't like the idea of leaving the Norm (psychic or not ) alone to fight but… even Brick would begrudgingly admit… of all the norms… part of him… very small mind you… but that miniscule part of Brick knew that out of all the idiots that could have followed him in here… of all the norms…

Brick was glad… it had been Believe.

He was an amateur. Too focused on showing off and looking "cool" while doing his "tricks" but...

He had… potential.

" _ **You… You're going to… you're going to regret that…"**_ That hiss wasn't human. And those fangs certainly weren't either. His grip on the sword increased as No Face stood up- black liquid streaming down his arm and making a small puddle at his feet.

"That right? We'll see about that." _C'mon Mike… C'mon…_

The deadly dance began again as they circled each other.

" _ **Your form is pathetic."**_

"Your persistence in harassing teenage girls is _pathetic._ "

Those fangs grit.

" _ **She is confused."**_

"She's not interested."

The hissing began again. Yep. Definitely _not_ human. Pinky… had no luck with the undead… No… she really did not.

_Note to self: Purge movie library of all "zombie" flicks upon return home._

Because Brick _was_ getting home. Because Mike _was_ getting home.

His grip on the hilt hardened.

And woe to any nasty zombie Romeo who tried to stop them!

The demon swung his sword and Brick swung at the same time- the _crash_ of metal echoed- another standstill. Another deadlock.

" _ **You're going to wish… you had heeded my warning fool!"**_

Brick sneered and pushed back.

"No… you're going to wish you'd heeded _MINE!"_

-IV-

_Mike_

_-o-o-o-_

By some miracle the ladder had stayed intact long enough for Mike to have bounded up here- while the two sword masters down there duked it out- though it had to be said: Jojo wasn't doing bad.

He still had a head. That was impressive. And he was blocking the hits pretty good too: Judging from that loud _yell_ he'd heard just a few minutes ago he was also apparently _landing_ some hits.

All in all- not bad Brick. Not bad at all.

Normally Mike would be all for cheering the guy on and watching the show like the smirking demon was doing down there but there was a duck hunt that took priority right now!

… He couldn't make this shit up even if tried.

The all-powerful bath toy was sitting out in the open- suspicious but no time to be smart! Just grab it and-!

Mike's nostrils flared.

_Oh hell that's French Vanilla_.

And the long shapely leg sporting those goddamned… white go-go boots which his traitorous fiendish teenage hormone addled brain made his eyes trail up and up past the boot, up the leg, over that nice little miniskirt that Mike did so enjoy her wearing and right into those dazzling bright crystal blue eyes of…

"….Tweety?" He squeaked.

She played with her chocolate brown locks, "Aw Mikey you would never hurt _me_ would you baby?"

H-Huh!? What was-!? Wait… Hell… He was in hell so that meant-

Those goddamned _boots_ also packed hell of a kick and she caught the rubber duck that went flying out his hands quite easily.

"Tch- _too easy_ \- Mortals are just no fun really." She shrugged. He groaned and peeled his face off the ground.

"Let me guess… one of Lilith's… daughters I presume." A succubus. Of _course_ it was a fucking _succubus_ \- Robin was never going to let him live this down… if he lived.

He struggled back up- her eyebrow raised slightly, "Ooh… a _smart_ mortal- well…" She put a hand on her hip, "This might be _interesting_ after all- it's not very often I get _two_ challenges in one day." He stiffened. Two? "Tch- spoiling my fun early- going on about mortal nonsense like "caring for her" or whatever." She tossed her hair. "How perfectly _dull_."

His eyes drifted down to the sword match and then back at the succubus.

_Shit… well done Jojo._

Mike braced himself and raised his fists. "Okay bitch. Give me the duck." He hissed. Her eyebrow rose more.

"Why Mikey… I thought _I_ was the only birdy in your life." She "pouted" and he growled.

"Like hell you're my Tweety Bird- you got the hair all wrong by the way- it ain't that _stringy!_ My Tweety bird knows the art of good conditioning! _"_ He snapped.

"Robin's" eyes narrowed. "Well if you're going to be as _boring_ as the last one than I suppose there's no point in keeping this up then- shame: you are pretty cute… and I do like to _play_ with my food." She sighed. "Oh well." Her teeth bared jaggedly then and right before his eyes- the beauty of Townsville High melted away revealing a gaunt gruesome creature that was a _bad_ combination of a harpy and a siren like one would see in the movies. He grimaced.

_Ugh…that's a succubus alright._

Well... at least he wouldn't be laying the hurt on something that looked disturbingly like his Tweety Bird. That…. wouldn't have been pleasant.

…Brick had had to fight this kind of shit this whole time. Fuck… note to self: Free coffee for Jojo for the next… week? Maybe two? Yeah two seemed a good recovery period.

But first… she was still holding it. Mike grit his teeth.

"Give. Me. The. _Duck!"_ He snarled. The creature snorted and held it mockingly in the air.

"Come and get it then big boy." She cooed.

"I'll have you know I was the master of that fucking video game at the arcade- do _not_ diss my duck hunting skills!" She cried out when he tackled her but long claws went digging into his back- and not the kind of nails he liked damn it! The screams were also becoming distinctly _avian like_ as they struggled over the fucking bath toy.

Again… Mike couldn't make this shit up if he'd even tried! Stupid… bird bitch!

"MIKE!" He looked down- the fight was getting heated down there. "UPDATE!" Brick was breathing hard and barely avoided another murderous lunge.

Mike however was currently wrestling with a bird woman (ah irony) in the midst of fighting over the Devil's rubber ducky.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" He bellowed.

_SHRIIIIING. CRASH. BANG. CLANK._

"WELL WORK FASTER!"

Birdy shrieked right in Mike's ear and began trying to claw his face off. He growled.

"Work faster he says- Mr. Hero gets to be down there being all cool and swordsman like and I'm stuck up here with the amorous chicken." He muttered. Ugh- fuck this! His foot went up and landed right in the bitch's gut- she gasped and Mike took his chance and flipped her over on her back and slammed his shoe on her chest.

"Give… me… the… duck. Or you're going to end up _fried chicken_!" He snarled.

"MIKE!" Another loud roar. More metal clanking.

"WILL YOU HOLD ON A MINUTE!?"

Bird Lady was still pretty stupid apparently- she'd moved on from clawing to _biting_ at Mike's shoe- ugh! Who knows where that filthy mouth had been! He kicked her in the jaw. She finally went still- the duck rolled out of her hands.

Bitch. Don't fuck with the Arcade King. Shit never works out for you.

"MIKE!"

He paused and almost felt his fucking vein pop like in one of those cartoons. He whipped around.

"I'M WORKING ON IT! GOD DAMN IT YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME PATIENCE!"

_SHRIING –"_ PATIENCE!?" – _CRASH-_ I'M ABOUT TO GET CUT TO PIECE BY CASPER THE FUCKING GHOST! I DON'T HAVE TO BE PATIENT- _CLAAAAAAAAAAANK-_ "JUST KILL THE DUCK GOD DAMN IT!"

That last sound of metal crashing was ominous- uh…shit um how did one kill a toy? It looks pretty solid- and yeesh… okay the swirling red eyes is creepy as all hell – this is a bit much- there is such a thing as _too_ dramatic! Mike was _not_ a fan of this Mr. Lobster… crab… demon… Him. Mike was not a fan of Him. Now he sees why the guy has been given that title- he wouldn't have known what to make of this freak when he was five either.

It was some strong demonic rubber here! This shit wasn't even tearing no matter how hard Mike pulled!

That bellow was bad. That thud was even worse and Brick barely managed to counter a savage strike now being on the ground.

Oh hell… oh fucking hell! He pulled harder and faster- maybe if he squeezed it- maybe if he bashed it on the metal siding of this rather run down scaffolding over the giant lava pit that-.

… _I am an idiot._

He whistled loudly- "HEY CASPER!" Ole' No Face whipped around and Mike smirked when he saw the guy stiffen and if he didn't know any better _blanch_ at the sight of Mike dangling Mr. Quackers off the edge. "ME THINKS IT'S TIME TO EVEN THE ODDS A BIT! ONE DUCK TO RULE THEM ALL AM I RIGHT JOJO!"

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND THROW THE FUCKING THING!" Brick bellowed but No Face shoved him back and – Uh oh. Uh… right- grand victory speech would have to wait!

" _ **NO!"**_ No Face almost sprung over the scaffolding after it but Mr. Quackers with just one more _pitiful_ squeak landed beak first in the lava- turning into goo and then… a bright red beam shot out and crash landed into the Red Rowdyruff Boy-and it looked kind of painful-. Down he went.

Mike's collar was however grabbed and he found himself staring at the lava… dangling upside down being held by an enraged ghost…zombie… thing with no face.

" _ **YOU LITTLE PEST! YOU WRETCHED LITTLE-!"**_

The shadow that trailed over Mike's face however…made him smile. He just started laughing as he threw Ole' No face a little wave.

"Buh bye. Thanks for playing."

"… _ **What are you talking about you little- HRRRRRRRGH!"**_

Mike was plopped back on the floor casually and Casper was wrenched backwards and thrown straight into a wall as Brick hovered silently- eyes glowing a sinister crimson.

There would be no words spoken of course. Jojo wasn't his brothers… he didn't vocalize his _rage._

That look of ice cold _fury_ \- did all the talking for him.

He backed away. His part was done in this grand adventure.

It was Brick's turn now.

-IV-

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

The air was comforting in its familiarity. It was also his advantage. Mike had smartly backed off- wise decision. Faceless only continued snarling- any trace of _humanity_ this creature had had was gone now. His eyes narrowed.

"Surrender. It's your one chance of living." He held his own sword up. No need for it really- this battle was done and won but this asshole didn't like Brick having this piece of junk- which meant at the moment it was now Brick's prized possession.

It still glared up at him- snarling like an animal. Brick snarled back.

" _ **Never…"**_

"Have it your way." Brick allowed his superior speed to move to his advantage and sword or not- it stood no chance against one might X' fueled kick. It went flying and spinning over the ground.

"Surrender. _NOW!"_ He spat. "This is your one shot pal! And the only reason I'm fucking giving it to you is because there's someone _else_ that should have the final say on what we do with you!" Faceless froze and then that snarl grew more beastlike than ever before. "Because believe me… if it were up to me you'd be heading into that fucking lava pit right now for what you did to her _!_ Now surrender! _"_

The lunge was instant and Brick easily blocked it.

" _ **NEVER! SHE IS MINE! MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME! SHE IS MINE!"**_

His eyes narrowed.

"…wrong answer." He hissed and then swung around landing a kick right in the asshole's face- he went flying back. The fire in Brick's throat grew steadily. "Allow me to demonstrate what happens when you _piss off_ a Rowdyruff Boy." He strode over- he would leave him alive for Pinky to have the final say but not all _burns_ were fatal. "Because I'm going to roast you _alive_ and make sure to relish in every _scream_ for what you did to my Pinky you fucking piece of ghost-!"

The hell? His hands… this felt weird… his eyes widened.

Fire… a steady flame… was emanating from his palm- he'd… he'd been able to channel his inner heat before but… but never actually _cause_ fire in anything other than his breath!

… It was something… he and Dad… had been working on… training for… before-.

" _It will come to you in time Brick, my eldest son, I Mojo Jojo your creator and father have every faith that you will succeed someday- it is only a matter of time."_

The asshole lunged and Brick grit his teeth and slammed his hand forward- the flames burst out in a searing blaze a while Faceless cried out as he was immediately engulfed in the flames.

The fire raged. Separating them. And Brick could only stare.

It… It worked.

He finally…

His hand was still tingling… but… there wasn't even a hint of the burns which had plagued his training sessions… those long… long days and nights…

His throat grew thick and he squeezed his eyes shut.

_I… I did it… Dad…_

"Holy shit!" Believe exclaimed he practically jumped on Brick's shoulders and pointed like a moron, "Holy _SHIT!_ Dude I didn't know you were a pyrokinetic! I thought it was only your breath man!" He was beaming. Laughing- and patting his shoulder. "YEAH! That's what I'm talking about! Don't fuck with Jojo man! It won't end well for ya!"

His lip curled- the idiot's obnoxious celebrations were immature and… annoying but… Brick couldn't find it in him to tell the moron to knock it off. So… he just… didn't.

The roar however did it for him- and they both stiffened and Mike's fists went up. God his form was awful- literally leaving his entire right side wide open- ugh- whatever it'd do in a pinch!

"Aw c'mon man! Why won't you just _die!?"_ The whining wasn't necessary however. "Fire works on zombies- it's the only way to kill em' half the time!"

Brick frowned. "That's _vampires_ Mike." He said dryly. The psychic blinked dumbly.

"… Oh yeah. Well… zombies, vampires what's the difference- they're both undead and ugly!"

…One couldn't argue with that.

" _ **You… You-!"**_ And here comes round three- well then two against one-!

Faceless paused and then sneered before he began struggling against… the bindings… that had him by the arms…wait _what!?_

**That's enough.**

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

**Well done Brick. Michael. Well done** _**indeed.** _

They both stiffened as the Demonic crustacean rose from the sofa, still clapping slowly as it strode past them- No Face began to snarl and struggle more. Him rolled his eyes and put a claw over his brow.

**Oh now** _**really** _ **\- try to show** _**some** _ **decorum. Let it go. The game is over. Come now.**

" _ **NEVER!"**_ The binds grew immediately tighter and he was forced to his knees. Mike shot Brick a strange look… this was… weird. The hell was-?

**I said… COME!**

The claw went up and Faceless McGee suddenly screamed bloody murder and the black liquid started streaming from his arm again- the HELL!?

**Tch- So hard to find reasonable help these days- honestly boy you're outmatched at the moment- now come along.**

He was breathing hard and then he turned and despite that shrouded gaze, Brick knew he was staring right at him. He bristled.

" _ **Mark… Mark my words- hear them now Brick Anthony Jojo- she WILL remember me… and when she does… I'll have you dead at her feet."**_

Believe growled next to him but Brick only glared back.

"You just keep on telling yourself that… because it'll be a cold day in _hell_ when you ever… and I mean _ever_ get near Blossom again." He snarled.

The laugh was bitter… and deranged.

" _ **We'll see then… this isn't over… Remember my words…"**_ The shadows seemed to dissipate briefly and Brick finally saw a mouth slide into twisted _smirk_. _**"Remember to always clean your blade…"warrior"-you wouldn't want to dirty it."**_

It spat at Brick's feet.

**Ugh… enough Boy. You've made your point.**

Him raised his claw again and with a _snap…._ Faceless was gone. Him looked distinctly irritated.

**Oh I can tell he's going to be a nuisance. Such drama… and all over a woman… "Lord what fools you mortals be."**

Brick's eyes only narrowed more and Mike's teeth clenched in a snarl, "Oh well would you look at that- the Devil can quote Shakespeare. How fucking nice."

Him's expression darkened and Brick held up the sword- and that… just seemed to amuse the creature. It only started to chuckle.

**Oh now, now. Put that away Brick- the battle is won- sheathe your sword.**

_Snap._

The room began to spin- and …fade- wait- what the-!?

Mike gasped out loud and Brick's jaw dropped.

They… they were… the stairs! The door!

They were… back. They were…

Surrounded by… bones (?!)

Believe jumped with a curse and Brick even quickly took a few steps backwards. Him's laughter only grew.

**Ah yes… to the victors come the spoils boys- you wanted "proof" did you not?**

"What the… what the fuck?" Believe's voice was choked as he gingerly picked up a skull.

**Mm yes- perhaps my pet overdid it somewhat.**

It waved a claw.

**Oh well can't be helped- this should be sufficient shouldn't it boys? Plenty of "proof" as you called it for that paltry league and Ah… yes before I forget.**

Something was thrown at Brick's feet, the vest was… torn to pieces… even worse than it was before… the only thing left was… that little blue dolphin. Mike's face fell instantly- and Brick saw why.

Pieces of paper… scrawled with highlighter and… official… looking… oh… oh _FUCK!_

Believe scrambled down and tried to collect them all but Brick knew it was too late. The check as it was… was gone. Destroyed beyond repair.

And with it… went… their proof.

"You… You fucking bastard." Brick whispered. Mike's head was buried in his knees- the paltry remains thrown down in a huff.

**Oh now** _**really** _ **boys- cheer up…you've won the game- victory is yours- well done… and you've even found "closure" as it is for those mortal families or whatever- and in the end Brick… isn't** _**that** _ **what being a so called "hero" is about hm?**

Brick was silent- but that little dolphin peeked up at him. Mike's shoulders were shaking. The demon simply smirked at him.

He bent over. "Mike… Mike c'mon man." The hockey player sniffed loudly and batted him off.

"We… We had him! We h-h-had him man! I f-f-finally h-h-had h-himmm!"

He gripped his shoulder, "Dude… we _are_ going to nail him okay- he isn't getting away with this!" His gaze pierced the demon who just continued to look benignly on. "He's _not!"_ Brick snarled. "And that's not a threat… that's a _promise_."

Another loud sniff. And he finally looked up and shakily nodded.

**I'm sure it is. But now** _**really** _ **Boys- it was nothing** _**personal** _ **\- this whole thing I just… needed to see something… business matters really and well I'm satisfied- my plan is going** _**faaabulously** _ **well.**

"Business…. What _kind_ of business?" Brick snapped and Mike bristled next to him- both of them shot up.

"What… What the fuck is your game you piece of rotten seafood! What! Tell me! Who the fuck _are_ you!?" He was enraged- his cheeks still streaked with tears, "Why'd you go after Bloss! Are you the reason her eyes go red!? What's…? What's going on here!? What PLAN!?"

Brick grabbed him before he could lunge- he was stumbling. The guy was on his last legs- hell Brick was too… but he wouldn't give the Lobster… the satisfaction of knowing that.

It was already laughing its twisted ass off.

**Oh… now so many questions- but** _**where** _ **would the fun be in telling you all** _**that** _ **\- you're going to have to find those answers yourselves boys… but it won't be for long don't worry. After all…**

Him began to fade and Mike escaped but only got an armful of air.

**In five summers she is chosen… in thirteen she is awoken…. And in eighteen….**

Brick's blood chilled…. Not… not this again…

"Summers…what the fuck does he mean by-!?" Mike hissed but jumped back when the demon was suddenly right in their faces.

**In Eighteen summers… your precious little Flower… will belong to the Dark.**

He sucked a sharp breath. Mike's eyes went wide.

"F-Flower!? Wait… is… is he talking about Bloss!? What- What do you mean _belong_ to-What the fuck is-!?"

The door suddenly flew open and the light was so blinding they both cried out- the laughter only just got louder.

**There's a shadow threatening your world Brick… and only youuuuu can defeat it…**

He stiffened at the frosty breath in his ear.

**If you're up to the challenge that is.**

His fist clenched and his gaze drifted to the sword at his feet.

**We'll just have to see… now won't we… farewell boys…**

**Until next time…**

Silence.

It was… completely silent. The only sound was their individual breathing. Slowly Mike bent over and picked up the sword- wordlessly sheathing it and handing it to Brick.

He took it without another word.

The steps led up to the open door- the bones that surrounded them… another look and Brick clutched Matthew Pinzarro's vest to him.

_One step… two steps… three steps…four._

Mike stumbled. Brick caught him before he fell. He heard loud voices.

_Five step, six step, seven step, Eight._

The voices grew louder. Brick's grip on the psychic increased. His own eyes were suddenly growing heavy.

_Nine step, ten step, eleven._

… _Twelve._

They looked at each other. He took a deep breath and Mike mirrored him.

Before they both slowly pushed the door open…and stepped out into the light.

" _I HEARD SOMETHING! IT CAME FROM OVER HERE!"_

He froze and slumped somewhat but Believe's grip was instant.

"…We're out." He whispered.

The screams were instant. A medley… a cacophony of voices…familiar…

_BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_BIG BRO!_

He felt something crash into him… then something else before his shirt became wet with tears- Butch was blubbering like an idiot and Boomer wasn't even bothering on trying to keep his dignity.

Slowly… mechanically his arms went around them both and his brothers' sobs grew heavier and hoarser- before two more shrieks issued and suddenly two more blurs joined the fray- high pitched screaming abounded. Shifting from Brick… to Mike… to shrieks of alarm upon witnessing… the carnage that was now in the basement.

Questions… demands… answers…

It was a blur… nothing… but a blur.

It was like… like… he was standing in a dream. Where nothing… felt real.

His legs buckled- the voices became more… distant. Foggy- another screech of alarm signaled Believe had already finally gone down.

"This is Blue rain! We need an ambulance and emergency services right away! Repeat we need an ambulance right away!"

"Cap Boy! Cap Boy say something man! What happened!? What happened!?"

Just… waking up…from a nightmare.

"The hell!? Where'd the sword come from!?"

"Boss!? The fuck happened to your arm!?"

He couldn't answer even if he'd tried- because they all… seemed to vanish at that moment. His voice caught the closer she walked to him. His mouth moved… but did any sound come from it? He…couldn't tell.

All he knew was suddenly… she was here. Here with her arms thrown around him- head buried in his neck and he saw a weak thumbs up in his direction from the exhausted psychic being held up by Boomer and Buttercup respectively.

And then he heard… the tiny whimpers pressed into his skin.

"I thought I'd lost you… Ruff."

His grip tightened and he laughed weakly- she looked up at him with bright luminous eyes… brighter than any… fucking diamond he had ever seen… but that tear… no… no those had to go… no Pinky crying… on… Brick's watch…

"C'mon Pinky… didn't I already tell you once…" He rested his brow against hers. "You… _can't_ …stop… a good thing… babe." She sucked in a quick breath and well… hell… he'd just survived hell… and… all he'd gotten out of it was a lousy… beat up sword… he… he deserved a reward… damn…it…

"Brick?"

Yeah… a nice… strawberry… strawberry….

"Brick!?"

"Oh fuck! Ambulance! Call a fucking ambulance - fuck never mind give him here! Believe's goin' down too! FUCK!"

Ice cream…

"Brick… Oh God no! No! Brick! Brick please! Stay with me! Just stay with me Ruff PLEASE!"

_Pinky… don't… cry…_

_I hate… seeing you…_

_Cry…._

"BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"

-o-o-o

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That… was annoying.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Fucking hell… just _shut up!_

Stupid… phone. Fucking stupid alarm-!

His arm wouldn't move- and his eyes felt like lead… but he opened them regardless… he was in a white room. Stark. Smelled of antiseptic and old people.

He groaned.

_Hospital._

Shit… wait- _Hospital?!_ Fuck what about-!

He sucked in a breath but something firmly…yet gently pressed him back down.

"Easy Ruff…" He stiffened and his chest clenched.

"P…Pinky?" He whispered but again when he tried to sit up… he was gently pushed back down.

"You were severely dehydrated and you've experienced moderate blood loss." A whisper. "You've been here since yesterday afternoon…" Those silken fingers were brushing over his, "I won't… ask how you're feeling – I don't feel that's… an appropriate question in the circumstances."

He was silent and his eyes drifted around the room. She frowned but then the pressure on his hand increased.

"He's fine." She whispered. "He's… dehydrated as well… and also experienced… blood loss." Her voice trailed and he squeezed her hand tighter. "He'll pull through…. I take it… there's no need for any further explanation required for…you concerning Michael… in that sense?"

He nodded. "I…can figure things out I think." She nodded.

"You're lucky… to be alive Brick… both of you."

Grip tightening.

"I know…"

She pulled away, he made no move to grab her back.

"Your brothers are in the cafeteria- I hope you don't mind but my sisters forced them away from your side briefly… they hadn't eaten anything of substance and we feared for their own health."

He nodded.

"Thank you." She stood.

"They'll want to know… you're awake. If you're up to outside visitors…" She gestured to his bedside table… holy shit. What the hell was… all _that!?_

The entire table and more or less every flat surface was _covered_ in balloons, cards, flowers (?) Random… stuffed animals Brick had no need for- what was all this?!

She gave him a small smile, "The citizens send their best wishes." He blinked. What… in all hell was he supposed to _do_ with all _that!?_ Would that all fit in his car… wait… where _was_ his car?!

She seemed to read his mind and gave him another small smile as she set the massive pile to rights.

"Your car is back at your apartment- Mr. Walter drove it home- which by the way he's at work at the moment due to… an internal issue which "you're not to worry about"- direct quote- but he expects you back on shift early next week. Apparently the two of you have a project left to do…?

…Kim O'Donnel's car. Ah. Of course. Good old lovesick shop teachers… gotta love them.

"Anyway… he dropped these off." She handed him an envelope- a "get well" card and two other pieces of paper fell out of the envelope.

One of them was a print out and had two business cards stapled to it as well as a small note to call "The Law Offices of Jeremiah Quigley and Associates" and an entire packet of… emancipation… paperwork.

His eyes widened. Her smile remained constant even as he opened the card.

_Dear Brick,_

_I hope this reaches you in good health. I heard from Jamie what happened to you and Mike and I have to say I am as relieved as any to hear you and your friend are going to be alright. Please find enclosed any information you'll need for your family's upcoming emancipation case- and before you ask no I will not "quoting you" any amount whatsoever._

_This is on me._

_I could never charge the savior of my little boy… and one of the heroes of this city. Get well soon Brick- I'm glad to know you'll still be patrolling the skies and keeping us all safe. It certainly makes this jaded New Yorker feel a little safer knowing you and your team are around._

_Should you or your brothers need anything at all- my door is always open._

_Sincerely,_

_Kimberly O'Donnell_

The other paper was… a drawing depicting a crude representation of a stick figure all in red and surrounded by fire beating up what looked like… a black shadow blob creature. Any child's idea of… a scary monster really- written in red crayon at the top in… blocky clumsy handwriting

_FEEL BETER MR. FIRE!_

_LUV_

_GREG_

"Not a bad artist for a four year old." Brick murmured. She nodded.

"Quite the innate talent…I agree." She sat down by his side. He scooted over. "I especially admire the care he made in making sure the hat was backwards." He raised an eyebrow.

"Observant little tyke."

"He's the one that figured out that little hiding place of yours. By the way- due to circumstances Miss Keane is leaving you with a warning only. No detention or disciplinary action this time but do _not_ hack into the school system _ever again_." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Err… duly… noted." He cleared his throat again. She didn't look amused but her eyes soon softened again and she continued to dig through the pile and pulled out what looked like a cellophane bag. The aroma coming from within was drool inducing. She flashed him a sardonic smile.

"Ah yes… Janey leaves her love, hopes you'll enjoy these cookies fresh from the oven and what was the last part… ah yes- and as I directly quote: " Brick Jojo you may not be my real son but you're grounded until you turn twenty-five." End quote." He blinked.

"Is she serious?"

She snorted and shrugged, "Michael's already grounded until he turns thirty- you're lucky Janey sees you as the "responsible" one." She cradled her chin, "Where she got _that_ idea I haven't the foggiest Mr. Jojo."

He flushed. "I'm in trouble huh…" He laughed uneasily.

"That is the understatement of the century." She said dryly. "You're in for level 18+ training simulations… for the _rest of your sad little life_ Mr. Jojo." She breathed and his cheeks warmed more.

"Duly… noted Pinky." He murmured. She grabbed his chin.

"I mean it. You're going to be worked to the point of being unable to _walk_ Mr. Jojo- and that's if I don't decide for the good of all it might be better to keep you in that goddamn containment ray my father still has in storage somewhere."

"…You gonna let me keep my sweater… or am I gonna have to stand there in my boxers Pinky?"

Her eyes narrowed but he managed to keep the smirk on his face- despite the fact he knew pissing Pinky off at this moment was probably a _bad_ idea.

But that smile that curled on her face… conniving… devious… _hot_ … was worth it.

"Depends if you're a good boy that day and you didn't try to run off."

His eyebrow shot up at that- he felt it practically jump off his skin. Her look was sly and… dear God did he love that look. That smile… that… Jesus Christ was his counterpart…. Fucking _hot_ as hell when she was in a "devious" mood.

Little… minx that she was underneath all that prim and proper act that Brick knew was total bullshit.

They were nose to nose. His chest jolted and his nostrils flared like a fucking creepy dog's when a long copper strand drifted over his nose- he moved to tuck it back behind her ear but his arm was still… hooked up to that damn IV.

God damn it… it actually still kind of hurt too. It was so tightly bandaged he was shocked there was circulation! She frowned as he grimaced.

"Too tight?" She whispered.

"Yeah… kind of." He shifted his weight again. "Fucking hell – stupid…" he trailed and then bit his tongue. "Never mind."

Her frown remained.

"Pinky…."

"Here let me see if I can loosen those a little they do look inordinately tight- that can't be comfortable." She stood abruptly and moved over to his side and began fiddling with the bandages but he sucked in a breath.

The _hell!?_

"Pinky- the hell happened to-!?" Her eyes widened- popped out almost and she near flew back. Cradling her bandaged hands- his breathing quickened. She bit her lip. "Pinky!" He snapped.

Still clutching her hands… almost as if for dear life she began striding over to the door.

"I… I- it's not right of me to keep your brothers waiting Brick. I'll… I'll go get them surely you'll want to speak to them-." She fiddled with the door knob.

"W-Wait Pinky!"

_Slam._

_-o-o-o-_

It took forever… but he finally got the Tweedles to leave him alone when he was finally allowed to go home- and he no longer constantly had to be in one of their sights… cripes.

He scrubbed his face. Fucking hell.

His arm was still killing him- fucking hell… stupid… No Face. Ugh- whatever- with a crack of his back he plopped into bed anyway… ah bed. Nice soft bed. This was the life. His smile faltered… _it_ was still on his desk. Sure the team…had wanted him to… leave it at the lab where they could run… tests or whatever on it but…

… For some reason… Brick preferred to have this rusted piece of junk… with him.

Weird…

It was light as a feather… but Believe had landed a nasty hit on No Face like it was a solid _club_ regardless… again… strange… very strange.

Hm…

The hell…? He blinked and then shook it off.

Why the hell… was he getting the feeling he was being… _watched?_

Ah well- he was probably still paranoid. God knows Believe had apparently cleared out every corner store in Townsville at this point of- of all the things- _salt._

Tch… idiot. Superstitious fool.

The breeze was faint. His eyes widened andhe whipped around and the raindrops blew in his eyes- He rubbed them away irritably and slammed it shut.

But weird… he could have sworn he'd closed that window.

He blinked but then shook his head quickly.

Obviously he was more tired than he'd thought.

Guess he just… forgot.

_-IV-_

**Morebucks Real Estate venture on Hold due to gruesome discovery**

Townsville, CA: Local real estate mogul Reginald Morebucks' has just announced construction on "Morebucks Towers" has been put on hold until further notice after police uncovered numerous human remains on one of his construction sites: Local teenage superhero Brick Jojo of the X Team and another as of yet unidentified minor who has chosen to remain anonymous are reported to have called in the gruesome discovery.

One of the victims discovered has been identified as 21 year-old Matthew Pinzarro of Citysville, CA- who was reported missing in March 2007. Mr. Jojo is reported to have delivered news of this discovery to the Pinzarro family himself and is fully cooperating with Townsville PD's investigation as well as the Super Heroes League of America who are also reportedly starting their own investigation into the mysterious events that occurred at the sight of the former "Carmie's Chewies" production facility on the East End.

The area has been put back under strict quarantine with no word on when Mr. Morebucks may begin construction again on the development.

Mr. Morebucks was unavailable for comment as to the publication of this article.

-o-o-o-

This was… irritating to say the least.

That boy… was proving to be a bigger than problem than… he had thought.

Reginald wasn't one to like… snoopers after all.

Someone breaking into the Townsville Public School Systems' disciplinary files and attempting to look into his Pearl's records… of course an alarm had been issued- the Morebucks' were nothing but ever prepared.

Imagine his surprise when the person who had broken through had turned out to be that sixteen year old annoyance from the park the other day. And further investigation had only brought _more_ irksome news.

Jojo's boy… was going to prove to be… a problem.

" _THAT LITTLE PINK EYED SLUT! HOW DARE SHE- HOW DARE SHE- NO I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT! THAT BITCH HAS GONE AND STUCK HER NASTY CLAWS IN MY BRICKY! SHUT THE FUCK UP JULIE NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THAT PAUPER BUT YOU!"_

…and he was giving Reggie one _hell_ of a headache.

Prinny had been raging for the last… two… three days- planning retribution of some sort against the Utonium girl because of some rumor or something that had erupted on that that social media nonsense or whatever that was taking the internet up by a storm apparently.

His Aspen getaway was utterly ruined- she was being utterly unreasonable demanding they fly home immediately and Reggie just needed a brandy.

A nice strong… expensive brandy. Or a scotch. Yes. A scotch and a Cuban. That would make his headache go away. He waved the silent butler on- he preferred his help to know their place after all- this one at least was being dutifully silent and kept his eyes on the ground until Reginald or Princess needed him. Unlike the last one- daring to scold his Prinny over her smoking near the draperies.

Impudent.

He flicked the remote and the fool in question popped up on his screen- he didn't really see what the fuss was all about- this Brick didn't seem like as his Prinny had always (never endingly) gushed over at the dinner table- a "living Adonis"- all he saw was a surly belligerent teenage punk in desperate need of a haircut with an oversized nose and cheap glasses.

Nowhere near good enough for his Pearl and nowhere near worthy of the fuss being made over him. Imagine- two young women likely about to resort to blows over such a foolish reason.

He'd thought Miss Utonium had more of a head on her shoulders but then again all teenagers only had one thing on their minds at this age after all- ah… youth how he missed those days sometimes.

Why he only had to close his eyes and he'd see that sultry southern belle in her glory days before that fool Geraldson had stolen her away and ultimately ruined her: He hadn't even recognized the glorious former Janet Believe and it seemed like the fruit didn't fall far from the tree concerning that no good son of hers'.

Another button press and there was the insufferable knave on his screen. Two little fools side by side and good for nothing but giving Reginald Morebucks a bloody headache.

The Geraldson boy was also a problem. There was a family that refused to simply give up and cease in blocking all of Reginald's deals. The time for "old money" was over- long over- and the fact that all the hopes and more or less the future of the Geraldson line rested on that little shit's paltry shoulders should have made Reginald laugh at the very thought of Edward Geraldson's face.

William after all was a spineless coward. Always had been- what the splendid Janet had seen in ole' Bill Geraldson was something Reggie never had understood. Well then again the never ending gifts and such… Janet _was_ a woman- get them enough diamonds and they'd fall to a man's feet and do whatever they were told with a smile.

But their…. Son… was a different story it seemed.

Now there was a boy… who if given that amount of power and responsibility… wouldn't be afraid to shake up the status quo… and he wouldn't follow the rules either.

And now it seemed… the Geraldson boy had joined forces with one of _those_ kinds of people. A freak of nature- an abomination to the world: Oh for all the beauty those three Utonium sisters had…. They were still disgraces to the human race.

No… not even really _human_ \- lovely little… science experiments.

That father of theirs' was such a fool- imagine having that technology… and yet sitting on it. Hiding it.

He took a sip of his glass and the fool finally returned with his cigar- he allowed him the privilege of lighting it before he sent…whatever this one's name was back to find something useful to do with his time.

Prinny's yelling and stamping around was getting tiring. Hormones… ugh.

Brick Jojo and Michael Believe i.e. Geraldson…

Shame their little trek down into that factory had ended the way it did. Just look at all the trouble those two brats had caused him now. Not to mention that… little display of ignorance the ringleader of that duo showed.

_Not in MY city asshole!_

His city eh…

He took a long drag of the cigar and chewed on it- before blowing a puff of smoke over the smirking… -what was their asinine name again- "Rowdy-" something- something idiotic- but the whatever he was' smirk was… irritating to say the least.

His city?

Reggie smirked and blew out more smoke.

_We'll see about that._

Ah yes… the Jojo boy was just as much of an… annoyance as the Geraldson boy- both now posed an inconvenience for Reginald Morebucks in some way or form.

Reggie did _loathe_ inconveniences.

" _I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! THAT CONNIVING LITTLE BITCH HAS ANOTHER THING COMING IF SHE THINKS SHE CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH STEALING FROM PRINCESS MOREBUCKS! Ugh… fine yes- whatever yes we'll leave your little hockey pauper out of this- Tch the crow doesn't scare me- the bitch knows who rules that school and its time I laid down the law with Blossom fucking Utonium and her ugly ass self about keeping her hands off her BETTERS' property!"_

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. SLAM._

And there… went that vase. Ugh… the sooner… this annoyance was taken care of the better…

His pearl would get over it.

He stubbed his cigar out.

Young "love" was… _fickle_ after all.

-IV-

**To: Tolerable Hyena**

**From: Brick**

_So heard you're grounded until you're thirty. Sucks to be you._

**From: Tolerable Hyena**

_Oh hardy har-har: Last time I checked you're "grounded" too._

**From: Brick**

_True. But it's only until I turn twenty-five._

**From: Tolerable Hyena**

… _Aw fuck you. I knew Ma liked you better than me! The hell is this injustice!_

**From: Tolerable Hyena**

_So… how's the arm?_

**From: Brick**

_Itchy._

**From: Tolerable Hyena**

_That sucks._

**From: Brick**

_Yep._

**From: Brick**

_So how long will it take you to escape from house arrest?_

**From: Tolerable Hyena**

_Well Ma said she was taking a very large sleeping pill and also put her sound machine on… so after bribing the dog… ten minutes or so give or take. Why?_

**From: Brick**

_We need to talk._

**From: Tolerable Hyena**

… _Are you breaking up with me?_

**From: Brick**

_High School Roof. Ten minutes._

**From: Brick**

_Dumb ass._

**[Edit Contact: Tolerable Hyena]**

**[DELETE]**

**[Edit Contact: Believe]**

_-_ IV-

_Mike_

_-o-o-o-_

It was cold out. It was February after all… he rubbed his hands and blew on them for good measure before adjusting his hoodie- his actual… hoodie.

He knew better than to wear… the mask after all. His head was more or less fried even days later. He'd be out of commission for at _least_ another week… if not more…

…Mike was damn fucking lucky.

And he knew it.

Just like… he knew his days as the Trickster… were well… officially _over._

Just because Bloss hadn't called _yet_ didn't mean it wasn't coming. The carnage was going to be fucking terrifying- there would be so much magenta…. So…much. _Magenta._

And that would only be part _one_ \- oh no Mike knew he had _two_ Redheads who were going to be taking _turns_ chewing him up and spitting him out.

Mike had fucked up… _royally_ \- and their X Majesties were going to _rightfully_ kick his sorry ass from here to Citysville and like hell was Mike even going to _try_ to stop them.

The Trickster had never been needed. The Powerpuff Girls had never _needed_ the Trickster- he knew that now… it had been his gross overinflated ego which had made him feel like he was fucking invincible and well… now he knew better.

Fuck did Mike know better.

His pocket buzzed and he checked his phone idly. Faceplace alerts of course- all a medley of frantic messages from his fellow Briners and inquisitive messages concerning the "rumors" going around the TVHS social network.

He buzzed his lips and scanned the long que of messages and updates before he lingered on one in particular.

_Townsville's blazing star of a hero rises again! Is there anything our Brick Jojo can't do?_

He smiled wanly.

No… no there is not.

_Replacement…_

He sighed heavily.

Yeah… Mike was being replaced… already _had_ been replaced but… it was okay…

… She didn't need him anymore. Bloss didn't need her goofy little brother anymore to watch her back… someone else was there to do that now… finally… it'd taken him long enough.

No… Townsville didn't the Trickster anymore… if it ever had…

Mike was no "hero" after all.

Another sigh.

He…was nothing but a sidekick.

Always… had been. No matter what his deranged ego had made him well… believe. Tch… pun… yeah… just the class…clown Michael Believe…

That's all… he ever was. Ever had been… ever would be.

_Step. Step._

He stiffened.

_Here we go._

He turned but instead of the Red lynch mob he was expecting there was Jojo and _only_ Jojo – still sporting that sling for his arm and looking well… still kinda… _rough_.

Heh- get it- _Rough?_ Heh…Heh… oh this was gonna suck. This was gonna suck _baaaaad._

_Okay… brazen it out. Just… remember- you might be lucky to be alive but so is he and that was partly due to you so… just remind him of that and maybe you'll avoid another hit in the face._

Yeah… that would work… yeah… totally…would work.

_Step. Step. Step._

The Red Rowdy was silent even as he moved to stand next to him- fuck… he was gonna make Mike talk first wasn't he?

…Well… Ce la vie.

"You wanted to see me your highness?" He gulped and then quickly cleared his throat. Brick's gaze was _ominous_. Aw hell Mike was gonna end up on the flagpole wasn't he… fuck yes he was. That look was _scary._

"Shut the hell up." Mike immediately clammed up and folded his arms becoming very _interested_ in his shoes.

_I…am in deep shit._

"Look Jojo-." A hand went up, Mike went quiet.

"You had no business being involved in that debacle." Brick's voice was quiet… icy. Mike nodded. "You could have easily been killed… or made to wish that you _had_ been." He felt the shudder creep all the way down his spine. He nodded again. All true.

"Yeah… I know Jojo." He whispered.

"Him is a an X' matter only is that understood- from now on if it has even an _inkling_ of having to do with that _thing_ you keep your crooked nose out of it- I don't care if it has Robin in one of its claws- or even your mother!" A finger was in his face. He flinched. "You. Let. Me. Or. Blossom. Or anyone else in the team handle it! We clear Believe!?" He snarled and Mike flinched before once again he nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah… clear. Jojo listen I know I fucked up-!" The hand went up again.

"That's the understatement of the fucking year!" Brick spat. " You saw the pure _sadism_ in that creature Mike- it will kill or torture with no regards to anyone or anything- it is pure _evil_ Mike- something _no_ normie should _ever_ have to deal with! It is _our_ battle- if anything… it's… _my_ battle! You stay out of it is that understood!?"

Silence.

He put his hands in his pockets and nodded again. There was nothing else he could do. The guy was a hundred percent _right._ No question… or argument allowed.

"I… get it…. Brick." He murmured. "I understand."

Another ominous silence. Fuck… Brick was just looking at the sky- not facing him… fuck maybe there _was_ a reason the Jojo brothers… never challenged this guy. He… _was_ intimidating right now. He looked like he was deep in thought… was he planning Mike's punishment? Blackmail up the wazoo… Mike _had_ cried like a baby after all… twice.

He let out the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding when Brick finally exhaled.

"Good. So long as we're clear on that key factor… we can do business." He murmured.

_What?_

"Jojo? What do you mean?"

The Rowdy leader was still staring at the sky.

"Your powers… are something else Mike. They're… quite remarkable actually… undisciplined as fuck… and your fighting skills are worse… but… they're passable for now. You have… potential I'll admit."

_Potential? Hey… wait! PASSABLE!?_

"Oye! I saved your sorry ass! TWICE!" He held up two fingers. Brick's eyebrow rose- oh wait- uh this probably _wasn't_ the best time to uh… have a clash of egos was it? "Uh… I mean gimme _some_ credit man I did… uh- you know…" He trailed.

That look was dangerous. Mike needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

_Snort._

He blinked, and the guy was… was he _laughing!?_ Huh!? Brick shook his head with a wry smile.

"Alright… Alright… I'll give credit where it's due. You didn't…. do badly in the circumstances… you did… much better than most… with all due respect… "normies" would have done in there… Believe."

Mike blinked. Then blinked again. A third time for sure because there was _no_ way he just heard that right!

"Is...Is that a _compliment_ from the Great Brick Jojo I just heard!?" He sputtered. Jojo only rolled his eyes.

"Don't get used to it- you have a shit ton you need to learn if you ever want another one."

He blinked. "…Scuse' me?"

Brick dug in his pocket listlessly, "Tell me something Believe- how would you like…to keep up with this little side gig of yours" Mike's eyes popped out. Was that a-!? Brick held out the mask listlessly. Mike only could stare at it. He must have looked like a damn fool with his jaw hanging off the hinges but… but-!?

"Hope there wasn't any sentimental attachment to that last mask you had- for security reasons I had to… dispose of it before Townsville PD found it. Wouldn't want any questions to be asked of course." He waved the new one in his hand meaningfully, "I wasn't sure if you had an entire collection of these damn things so I raided the Tweedles' closets- Butch went as Zorro or something one Halloween or Boomer I don't know one of them." He shrugged. Mike continued to stare at it.

"You… you're letting me still-?"

He narrowed his eyes, "There's something _screwy_ going on in this town Mike. And you and I both know it. But the "X Team" as it were… can't get involved… _yet._ However…" Again the mask was twirled listlessly on Brick's finger. " _If_ we were to have… a second set of eyes and ears… one less… _official_ if you catch my drift…"

His eyes widened, "Like… a spy?" he said warily. Brick snorted.

"More like a double agent actually." The mask still swung. "Officially at the moment "The Trickster" is still on the X Team's "shit list" – Pinky isn't a fan of "vigilantes" – sorry buddy there are some things we can't change.- you're aware of this of course." He flipped the mask up. " _But_ \- unofficially… and _off the record_ \- I need information- I promised Pinky I would… no longer use illicit means to get that information yes…but regardless… it's still needed."

"So… I'd be _your_ double agent. Is that right?" Brick shrugged.

"Arguably, yes." He frowned. "You heard as well as I did something's… coming Mike. I don't know… what… yet but… it's something we need to find out… and we don't have a lot of time… it sounds like."

_Eighteen summers…_

Mike's fists balled together and he nodded, "Two years…"

Brick shook his head,

"No… Eighteen _months_." He murmured. "Which may _seem_ like a long time… but it's not. You remember what Him said?"

_I don't like to…_

"He said… in eighteen summers… she would belong… to the dark…" He murmured and the shudder was instant. Brick looked grim.

"July 2010… there's going to be… an eclipse. A _solar_ eclipse Believe… and do you know what also is happening in that summer?"

"A solar eclipse…Many of the ancient cultures…feared them… called them… evil… a day the sun… was overcome by… darkness." He breathed and cast a wide eyed look at the Rowdyruff Boy.

Brick nodded grimly,

"And do you know… what's also happening in the summer of 2010 Mike…"

The world… almost seemed to shift and spin. He sucked in a harsh breath.

"…The Powerpuff Girls… are turning eighteen." The whisper was almost nonexistent.

"Eighteen months Mike… we have eighteen months… to figure out what the fuck is going on… and how to stop it." He crossed his arms. "That's nothing… no time whatsoever… regardless… there's no other choice."

Silence.

He reached out and took the mask quietly, "…Best get to it then. Eighteen months huh… well if I can manage to slap that sorry bunch of jocks into shape for the Tri-City in six months than imagine what I'll be able to do in _three times_ thatamount of time eh?"

Brick rolled his eyes again, "We'll find out then won't we." He said dryly but then his face sobered, "Regardless Believe… as of now… I'd appreciate if you kept... what happened that… night to yourself… for now at least."

Night… that's right… everything that had happened… _everything_ … and come to find out…

They'd only been… down there for… seventeen… hours.

Not even… a full day.

It had felt like… a lifetime.

"How's your arm anyway?" He murmured and Brick stiffened, looked down at the sling peevishly before he finally pulled it off.

"Its fine this was just to shut up Boomer's incessant harping." He scoffed, "The shithead couldn't even aim properly- missed all my arteries and shit. Wasn't even that deep. My brothers are just nagging little idiots at the moment- Cripes."

Mike smirked somewhat, "Aw but they _wuv_ you Jojo."

"Love or not it doesn't stop them from being fucking _irritating!"_ He grunted and Mike snickered and Brick sent him a warning look. He quieted. "And that's the last of it I want to hear from _you_ \- I have to deal with it from the morons because of them being related to me- I won't tolerate it from you!"

He put his hands up placatingly, "Alright, alright- I was just asking." Brick buzzed his lips. "Yeah… you got read the riot act too I bet- whoo boy: the eyes were so fucking magenta it was-." He paused. Brick had stuffed his hands in his pockets and seemed engrossed in the ground. "Brick? You okay?"

He flinched, "Huh? Oh… yeah… just uh… Pinky… she um…"

"… She what?"

More worshipping the ground.

"She uh… won't… answer any of my… texts." He muttered. "…and hasn't returned any of my calls."

"…Oh."

"…Yeah."

Silence.

"…she's probably… kind of freaked still… I mean… Tweety told me what she got from Bubbles about what happened-." His hand went flying up and he immediately clammed up.

"I'm… aware. The Tweedles… informed me in… detail over what happened with No face..." His face darkened. "And if and when I ever see him again he'll wish he had never even _heard_ of Blossom Marie Utonium by the time I'm through with him." He hissed.

"And I'll be sure to capture that magical moment on film." Mike muttered and Brick's lip curled slightly.

"Sure to go viral."

"Oh with enough of my editing magic it'll be an Oscar winner for sure. Best short documentary. " _I'm gonna roast you alive and make sure to relish in every scream for what you did to my Pinky!" A telling of The Red's love story."_ The guy's cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat.

"S-Shut up." He mumbled. "That ain't funny."

"Wasn't trying to be- best live action short is an _extremely_ competitive race you know- it's gotta be a good one." He smirked as Jojo's face grew pinker and pinker. "Aw c'mon man I'm only kidding- I'm sure she'll-."

The pink streak interupted them and Brick's face blanched- it went zipping at full speed through the sky- but instead of landing by their sides she kept… going.

He frowned. That was… odd. Wait… was she-? Did Blossom have a key? Since when did- the _crash_ of what sounded like _glass_ echoed through the air. Did she just-!?

Brick looked sick. Lovesick… but still sick. He sighed.

"Well see there's your opportunity- why don't you go see… what's up with her… and breaking and entering into a skating rink in the middle of the night…" He peeked behind him. "Did… I seriously just witness a Powerpuff Girl do that-?"

"She wouldn't want to see me. It's best to leave her alone." Brick said quickly.

… Oh hell no.

"Jojo." He tapped his foot and the Rowdy stiffened more.

" _What?"_ He grunted. "She hasn't answered _any_ of my texts or calls man- she's pissed at me! I'm not gonna-!"

….So smart. Brilliant really… but…

He rubbed his brow, "… You know Jojo… for a super genius… you sure are an idiot sometimes."

He bristled. " _Excuse_ me?"

Mike folded his arms, "Didn't we already _have_ this discussion dude… sometimes… texting ain't the best way to go about these things."

The silence was deafening. He blinked but then cleared his throat.

"Yeah well… good luck finding a flower shop open this late at night." He mumbled.

… Oh for the love of-… he wasn't serious.

… Yes he was.

The guy was fucking brilliant.

But dear _God_ was this guy also an idiot!

He rubbed his brow more, must… have patience with the lovesick fool.

"Well… yikes Jojo I guess that means you're gonna have to go in solo."

He froze. Mike spun the mask in the air idly- hmm. No headache. Well then. This made things easier didn't it. Brick's eyes fastened on the levitating mask and suddenly his face blanched.

"What do you mean… _solo…_ Mike…? Mike don't you dare- back off!" He was backing away but Mike cheerfully advanced anyway.

"Now remember Jojo- sometimes dignity can be overrated in the scheme of matters of the heart- don't be afraid to say what you really feel you know." The Red Rowdy went up in the air with a flick of the wrist… ah it was good to be back.

"Okay- I won't- how's about we start with If you don't put me the fuck down I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!"

"D'awww that's so sweet buddy- now time's a wastin'- Good luck Jojo- happy trails!"

"W-Wait Mike! Mike don't you dare! Don't you dare! Do I look like Butch to you! PUT. ME. DOWN!"

Mike shrugged, "Okay." He flicked his wrist back and thus did the Red Rowdy go a courtin'.

_Three… Two… One._

And he was back. Practically steaming from the nostrils even. Ooh- scary.

"YOU JUST THREW ME OFF A ROOF!"

"Oh please you can fly."

"YOU THREW ME OFF A _ROOF!"_

He shrugged innocently, "You threw me in a fountain."

Silence. The wind blew slightly giving a slight whistle as it went through the trees. Brick's jaw was opening. Then closing- he pointed a finger and then lowered it. Then pointed it again.

"Well _you_ stole my ice cream! - Wait…"

_Now_ Mike rolled his eyes, and waved. "Off you go Prince Charming. Your Sleeping Beauty awaits."

His shoulders slumped and he looked behind him awkwardly before his eyes narrowed, "I hate you."

He snorted, "No you don't."

"… Fine. I don't but I wish I did. Fucking Hyena." He mumbled and Mike smirked wider. "…You sure?"

"Positive."

He looked genuinely …scared. Fighting evil bloodthirsty monsters. Easy. Confronting the Devil himself. Piece of cake…

Going to speak to the girl he so obviously loves: (despite his inability to actually say it… but one thing at a time Baby steps… baby steps.) Regardless. _That_ seemed to scare Brick Jojo more than anything.

Case in point. The so called "bludgeoner" of the Rowdyruff actually pulled at his shirt collar and _gulped_ loudly and visibly before with another deep breath he adjusted his cap and finally zipped off in a streak of red light.

Ah… love. Ain't it grand?

There was another sound of breaking glass and then a loud car alarm in the distance. His lip curled and he set the mask in the proper place. Another slight flick of the wrist and his hoodie "elongated" and became that familiar cape.

It wouldn't be fair to interrupt for something as petty as some stupid _car thief._

His grin grew.

The Trickster could handle _that_ after all.

He sent a salute in the direction he had gone.

He was gonna be just fine… both of em' were.

After all…

Mike just had this way… of sensing things… you know…

Like he was some kind of psychic or something.

But… tch… nah that was crazy. Absurd. Ludicrous even.

Too crazy… to even imagine.

-IV-

_Blossom_

_-o-o-o-_

Not… the quietest entrance Blossom had ever made… but… whatever in the scheme of things… she'd just… needed the ice.

She was out of practice breaking and entering what could she say.

At least… it was quiet here. Peaceful even one could argue… and it would only be a few rounds or two… a few… once arounds around the rink and she'd be… fine.

It would calm her nerves and then she'd return home… and sleep. As her sisters were blissfully doing and what she should be doing really because… because this was horrible for one's health and insomnia or no one could not… could not _sleep!_

… No matter what may… be waiting the moment one closed their eyelids and…

**My soul is yours…**

She stumbled and clutched the side- her breathing was harsh. The shake in her hand- that disgraceful shake just… she grit her teeth and balled the fist.

_Focus. Focus on… the ice._

Yes. Ice. Ice was good. Ice was calming. Ice was-.

_**You and I are bound La'el! You can continue to deny it but you know it's true! Just Remember!** _

C-Cold. Ice was cold. Like… Like… her breathing quickened. Oh God… oh God not again. She'd recognized this. As soon as she'd awoken from her… fake nap she'd… she'd recognized these signs but… but her sisters were frightened enough! Her father was frightened enough! Mama Keane was frightened – and… and- NO!

NO! NO! NO!

_Control… yourself._

Focus… on the triple. Yes. The triple. The Triple Axel had evaded her for… months now but now was the time! Now she would land it! She would!

She closed her eyes and let her feet move- let the ice guide her movements- the skates were but extensions of her feet- they always had been and-.

**My soul is yours…**

She gasped and her foot caught- sending her careening forward and landing near face first in the ice. Her open palms scraped against the surface- she hissed and clutched them. Right… these… these were still healing weren't they? Much like… Ru-… Brick's wound… her palms had yet to heal a hundred percent despite the X' still- would these be another scar to add to her… collection she wondered.

Her lips buzzed a stray piece of hair out of her face before she got back up in a huff.

Mutilated neck. Mutilated hands. Her torso arched to the left as she wound herself into a spin- it was just… typical really.

Her spin was lopsided- disgraceful even. Well then again _that_ wasn't too much of a shock either… oh… just forget it. Forget triple axel for tonight- the last thing the team needed was for her to fall and break her ankle or something.

Oh yes… that would simply send them all into a frenzy at this point. The cookies would never cease. The television would forever be Blossom's. Oh no need to go to school today sweetheart- you just come back when you're ready.

Be sure to be careful now sweetheart.

We wouldn't want you to fall… and break.

Being this… delicate little flower that she was… of course.

She paused.

…That was unfair.

Her family… loved her. She was blessed in her family. Her beloved sisters and her parents… just…

…Never mind.

Skate… just skate.

Her hand went out- there was a scar indeed- a rather ugly one- just add it to the collection indeed- like a fool she closed her eyes if just to avoid the sight of it… and let herself… think of other things. Letting her feet move the way they wished- as freely as they wished- no one could see her here- no one would just barge in or… watch her.

The headlines had been… brief. The phone had been ringing off the hook to the point her father had finally disconnected the house phone. The mystery of "Candy-Land" – the daring rescue!- the… emergence of… Townsville's newest… hero.

Emergence… as if this… was something so unexpected.

As if… Brick Anthony Jojo… hadn't been… a "hero"… all along.

There'd always been something… to him Blossom… had never really been able to ignore… or even… wished to.

And there being this… foolish opinion that he had "reformed"- "changed for the better"- joined the side of "good"… she scoffed at it.

That would mean of course… he hadn't been… "Good"… all along.

And now… he was finally free to show it.

She had meant it… what she had said… that night.

Brick Anthony Jojo… _was_ going to change the world… and Blossom couldn't wait to see it… to see the brilliant mind long repressed by circumstances so… so ungodly unfair and undeserved that it made her want to… want to weep- but to see that incredible mind brought to its full potential at last.

Those glistening white teeth forever bared in a jubilant grin as those crimson irises danced with sheer…joy. Holding… what was it this time? A diploma? Harvard? Yale? Both? Looking at his brothers screaming and hollering in the audience- her sisters jumping up and down- the norms leading the vocal cheers surrounding them all - perhaps Michael would cause a giant storm of confetti to rain down as if from the heavens themselves.

Would he even notice her… in the crowd of well-wishers?

Her speed increased and her arms went up to maintain her balance as she twirled listlessly over and over- doing figure eight after figure eight before she leaped into the air and spun in a lutz. Then another.

She stumbled slightly- and fought the yawn that threatened. Skate. Simply skate.

Skate- leg out. Spin. Twirl. Eyes closed. Arch the back- hand out.

His grip was…warm. She'd never noticed it before… or… well perhaps the better way of putting it was… she had never let herself pay attention to how warm… the Red Rowdyruff's hands… truly were. Any occasional brushes of skin however brief and followed by a look of ire or derision on both their ends… had nonetheless sent her heart… pounding and her skin blazing… to her mortification- Michael especially had always gotten a kick out of it… little hyena.

Like now… she tighter she closed her eyes… the… warmer she felt… letting herself… be swept away by it even. As he guided her along- that deep chuckle following at the rose flush in her cheeks and… instead of derision… mockery even… for what she was doing… there was something… else in those crimson irises… eyes. Something… that would send her heart… soaring… racing…

Looking at her…. In a way no… no one else did.

Like… she didn't have to be… anything but… her… around him. The mantle of leadership could be shed… if draped around two… shoulders versus one… rather thin… small set of shoulders swallowed sometimes by the sheer size of that… robe.

She began to spin. Faster. Faster. Arms up- over her head. One more spin. One more round… just one.

One…

If her sisters ever woke up… and found her not in her bed… the alert would be instant. The panic would be chaotic. The tears would be abundant….

She should go…back. This was terribly selfish of her.

_Swish. Turn. Leap. Lutz. Leap. Axel. One spin. Two._

One more round… then she… then she would go back.

She… just didn't _want_ to go back yet. She wanted to stay here- and be on her own… with no eyes boring into her. Just… Just her… and her…Ruff.

_Wait… no… not mine… never mine for goodness sake Blossom get a hold of yourself-! Stop being so-!_

Her foot slipped and down she went. Serves her right anyway. Falling flat on her face. She deserved it.

She was worse than Princess… good God she was insane. Deluded. Hiding from her problems by skating them away… pretending her counterpart was here with her because she was too much of a coward to face him and face the irritation and scorn due to her… incompetence in this entire situation.

Also… her lack of sleep was going to… start effecting her mental status worse than it already was. She needed to sleep… what was she going to do? Simply cease _sleeping_ … because of some kind of paranoid fear… because she was frightened…

Of a nightmare…

**My soul is yours…**

"I don't want it…" She whispered. "I don't want it… I don't want _you!"_ She hugged her arms.

**La'el… just… remember!**

"I don't… _want_ to remember… just… just leave me alone…" She whispered again, "Please… just go away…" She pressed herself against the wall. Her head was spinning- she was overtired. Soon she'd be slurring her words and stumbling like a drunkard. Or she'd start seeing things- or she'd start yelling at every stray shadow that crossed her path- be afraid of anything… that moved.

It had been so…so cold. His skin… his breath… had been colder than…ice. Painful… to the touch.

She hugged her arms tighter and brought her knees to her chin.

Just… a few minutes… more. The cold air had done well in waking her up at least… so she was wide awake. Good… what time was it? Eleven? Midnight? Well if she did her usual "wake up time" at seven thirty… only… eight more hours to go.

She could… do that… she had enough paper work to keep her busy…

Her head fell in her knees.

And now… she was reduced to this.

She'd gone from being slightly hesitant about sleeping… to being flat out… _scared_ to sleep _at all_!

_Some commander… let alone a leader. Coward._

Her eyes burned. Oh yes- yes bring on the damn tears! What a _shock!_ She ought to change her middle name- she was no "Marie" DuClaire from "Broken Glass" oh no- she was… Blossom… Cowarda Utonium!

…That was terrible. She needed to sleep… and she was too fucking scared to even close her eyes because her spectral "Romeo" would be waiting!

_Step. Step. Step._

She stiffened. Oh… oh dear. She'd likely triggered some sort of alarm system- shit! Oh… Oh God! Uh… uh- she'd heard a robber! Yes! She was investigating- i-investigating-! Yes officer! All clear- she'd be going now! Yes!

"Blossom?"

…. Or it could be worse than anything she ever imagined.

Her eyes trailed up- please God let her lack of sleep be playing tricks on her (had it been twenty-six hours yet!?) surely she was – she was hallucinating-! YES! Hallu-.

He looked down at her- confused… and concerned and… oh dear God no!

"B-BRICK!?" She yelped and tried to scramble up but such movement is not easy to do with a pair of ice skates- imagine that.

Down on the ice she went.

_Oh… why me…_

She could float. She could fly… right… she tended to forget that key detail when she had these on… well… perhaps if she stayed down long enough he would assume she was unconscious and leave her be- shaking his head at the pathetic image of the so called "commander and leader" lying comatose in an ice rink and-.

His hand went on her shoulder- she stiffened.

"Blossom!"

_Why are you calling me that?_

Unconscious. She was unconscious. He really ought to go running for… err wait no that would cause an uproar oh God damn it! She couldn't even "run away" right! Her hair was brushed away from her brow and eyes and she came face to face with a pair of fiery irises- the owner of which knelt down- how was he balancing on the ice so well (?)- He proceeded to pick her up like she weighed nothing before setting her right back on her feet.

"That… looked like it may have hurt." He was laughing as he was brushing the ice dust off her hair and sleeves. "Didn't mean to startle you." She glowered.

"Revenge for all those innocent car hoods?" She said dryly and then cursed herself. Smooth… very smooth. That eyebrow shot right up and he chuckled again. Damn it… she cleared her throat. Decorum. Dignity. Distance. "Still… fancy seeing you here Ru-Brick." She caught herself thank God. "What can I do for you?" She folded her hands behind her back.

He seemed confused for a moment, his brow furrowed but then he too cleared his throat and folded his arms. Wait- folded his- where was his sling?!

"I… heard a noise from outside… I was on patrol." He trailed. She fought the urge to slap her own forehead.

"O-Oh… uh yes. I um… I heard… you see-!" Eyebrow went higher… and higher. She sighed. "The window was stuck." She mumbled. "…Seem I still haven't gotten the hang of breaking and entering apparently."

He snorted, "Yeah…you really ought to just stick to being a goody two shoes."

Her cheeks flared and she wrung her hands.

"I'll… um keep that in mind Brick…" She murmured. "But…" Another throat clearing. "Is… there a reason you're… here?"

He blinked and then averted his gaze somewhat- fiddling with his bad arm. He took the sling off. Why isn't she surprised…

"I uh… just wanted to…talk. Your phone… you never answered-." She sucked in a breath.

"O-Oh… yes… of course…I… sorry it's uh… it's charging."

" _That… is the lamest excuse I have ever heard._

He nodded- like he actually bought such a petulant and pathetic excuse. And not-.

Her eyes widened… he was hovering… just above the ice… which explained the… lack of slipping but….

Brick… Jojo… was standing next to her in…the ice rink. And… And…

…funny when little girlish fantasies come true in the movies it's never this mortifying or awkward… and… and… time to go!

She whipped around and he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind her before suddenly her wrist was seized and she was pulled back in almost a caricature of one of those… very skating routines… she'd just been…

"W-Wait Blossom!"

_Why… does he keep calling me that!?_

He grasped her arms. "Just… wait a sec… hear me out…please?"

She gulped but nodded. He sighed and his grip on her arms loosened.

"Blossom…" he began.

_Why are you calling me that?_

"I know… you're upset with me and… I understand why."

_You don't… call me that._

"It… was a stupid ass thing to do-I never should have gone against protocol- and I know that it means shit right now but I'm sorry- okay- I'm sorry Blossom."

_Stop. Calling. Me. That!_

Her hands moved before she could stop them- clenched his cheeks and pulled her to him. The sound that escaped him then was an almost amusing- a gasp that could almost be misconstrued as… a bark. But that didn't stop… her from being engulfed by those broad arms again… near swallowed even: he even spared her the trouble of trying to stand on the very tips of her tightly laced toes- blade and all- by hoisting her up- how...chivalrous of him.

Fire surged in her… and all traces of that… lingering cold that had plagued her: haunted her… seemed to just… vanish. Just… disappeared and she was… warm again.

She didn't want… to lose that heat… her reluctance was evident to release him… despite that mutual need for… air- but release him she did- slightly short of breath as she was. She finally opened her eyes but kept her gaze steady on his shirt… his neck…

What… what had just…?

…Again.

It… had happened again.

What… what was wrong with her!? She was… he was…

Sixteen… she was sixteen. He was sixteen… this… a foolish little crush! That's all… all it… but…

Her thoughts were interrupted when his hand skimmed her jaw and tilted it upwards- she felt the clench in her chest, the race of that traitorous muscle within and… the soft… almost… hesitant press of his lips on her own again.

Like a fool indeed she sunk into it- the _bang_ of them falling against the side of the rink echoed in the stale icy air and… oh… this wasn't… this wasn't a good… idea… this… decorum… d-dignity…

Her head arched backwards and he followed- that heat… trailed all the way down her face… just past her throat… and then towards-.

Her eyes popped open and she finally managed to regain enough control of her limbs from the grip of hormonal charged adrenaline to push him back slightly with a shaky finger to his mouth.

Decorum. Dignity.

A leader… control… must… must remain in… control at all times…

Even…no… _especially_ in… times… like this.

"Brick…" She began but her voice failed her once again when his lips trailed her fingers and continued to do so.

"I…have no idea… what the fuck I'm doing." Her shudder was palpable. "No idea… none. I'm just… _doing_." He stopped at her palm. She took a shuddering breath when his thumb trailed the newest scar to her collection, "Then again… guess I'm… pretty good at that… at least… huh Blossom?" His voice lowered. She bit her lip.

"Ruff… don't talk like that." His grip on her tightened and then her other hand was brought to his eye level. His face was like stone.

"Son of a bitch." He whispered finally. "I'll kill him." Another murmur. "I'll roast him from the inside out. I'll tear his fucking head off-!"

"Brick… you don't need-!"

"The hell I don't!" Another hiss. A growl. "After what he fucking tried to do to you and-!" He grit his teeth and then finally pulled her closer. She didn't protest. No like a fool she only held him tighter. "I'll kill him Blossom. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to send him right back to hell- if not the darkest deepest recesses of it I can find- he's never going near you again- do you hear me- never! I'll die first! One of us is going down and I don't care if it's a battle to the fucking-!"

Her eyes widened and she slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you _dare!_ " She snarled. "Don't you _dare!_ Brick Anthony Jojo!" He flinched. "Don't you dare even think about it! Do you hear me! I don't need protection! I DON'T NEED IT!"

"Like hell you don't-!" He began to argue but she ripped her hands away despite him reaching for her.

"I don't _'need'_ protection Brick!" She choked and he paused, "I'm a Powerpuff girl I don't need to be protected!" She stamped her foot. "I… I am not some kind of… some kind of damsel in distress! I am not a princess in a tower waiting for… waiting for her prince!" He flinched at that. She balled her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. "I am not… some delicate little porcelain doll Brick… that everyone needs to put in some… glass case!"

He was silent. She folded her arms.

"I never said… you were any of those things." He finally murmured. She flinched. "I know… full well you can defend yourself. You kicked some serious ass down there… wish I could have seen it… Miss Indiana Puff." He snickered. Her cheeks flushed.

"Liberty Belle… actually." She mumbled-his eyebrow went up. "It's… a long story and… yes I _can_ defend myself- quite easily and no matter…" Her voice trailed and she balled her fist. "No matter the….threat I… I'll always prevail. I don't _need_ protection!"

His smile was slow… and he brushed that tear… she didn't even realize had escaped.

"I'm more than aware of that… but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do it anyway."

Her lip trembled, "It's not _necessary_ and I'm not going to let you… you risk your life… for…me." She bit her lip harder. " _Due…_ to me I meant. I know… of course I know… you didn't… not _for…_ it was _because_ … of me…I'm sorry- I didn't mean to imply- I mean… it was all my fault! All my fault and… and…" Her words were becoming nothing but rambling- incoherent… foolish… could she sink into the ice now? Could it break- fall into the water… was it possible to drown in artificial skating rinks? Perhaps? Shall she find out?

"Blossom…" He began and she grit her teeth.

"Stop… _calling_ me that!" She choked. "Just… just stop it!"

He looked confused- as rightly he should. "But… its your name? I gotta…" He scratched his neck and gave her a sheepish look. "I really need to work on that…calling you by your name I mean."

_W-Why?_

She frowned, "Oh…I see."

… So that was it then. He was right of course… decorum… dignity…

Distance.

Professional… moments… moments like what just happened… weren't… very professional… were they.

"It's your name. It's the name your father gave you. It's who you are. Not… whatever the fuck No Face back there thinks it is...and… yeah you don't need "protection"… but…I _want_ to…."

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"W…Why?"

Silence. He averted his gaze- nervously?

_Badum. Badum._

"You… know why…Blossom."

_Badumbadumbadum._

The choir sang in loud jubilant tones through her mind- he was steadily avoiding her eyes- cheeks flushed pink. She squeezed her wrist- ignoring the pain from her palm- she just clutched…harder.

"Blossom?" His voice was small… unsure… timid… even. Her head moved left to right… slowly- she could almost see him crumble instantly… she bit her lip. "…I see…" She squeezed her eyes. "No… I get it Blossom- it's…no big deal. I…"

"Stop…calling…me… that." She whispered. "You don't call me that. I don't want to be _Blossom_ to you." His eyes widened. She was insane. Sleep deprived. She wasn't thinking clearly.

She didn't care. He stumbled back when she poked him in the chest. Hard.

"You _don't_ call me that- I am _not_ that with you… I don't want to have to be _Blossom_ to you I want to be-!" He looked utterly taken aback.

"Be…?" He questioned slowly.

She was already deranged… what did it matter now? Dignity… decorum… fuck it all. She was just… too tired to care anymore.

It was starting to break. She could feel it. She'd been fighting it now for… hours? Days? Who knew anymore… who… who even cared. May as well dig a proper grave and never leave anything half finished.

"Pinky." She muttered. His eyebrows shot up. She bit her lip and then shrugged her arms hopelessly- it was over. Nowhere to go but forward. "I liked… when you called me Pinky… I _like_ when you call me Pinky… so…you… call me that… it's… w-weird…otherwise." She hugged her arms and turned from him again.

"I…can do that." He finally broke the awkward silence. "It's… yeah… I can do that."

She shivered slightly and nodded. She was sadly aware of just how close he was to her then- and acutely aware of how pathetic it was that a simple touch on her shoulder was enough to send her heart racing once more. And how pitiful it was that despite her common sense screaming obscenities at the top of its lungs… she turned back to face him with no further protest.

And even more foolishly linked their hands together like some kind of simpering school girl letting it swing somewhat.

"Good." She whispered. "As long… as we're clear on that." The squeeze was gentle.

Silence fell between them but… it wasn't painful anymore. Something… seemed different in the air now. Something… strange… but… pleasant.

"I don't want to keep you from your skating…" He finally said quietly, she looked up, surprised. "But…" And now his look was somewhat sheepish. "I…don't want to leave yet… either." Her cheeks warmed. "I mean I will if you want me to! Just…" He sighed, "Why… don't you want me to see you… skate?"

She flinched, he frowned. "I…" She became engrossed in his shoelaces. "It's not… that… I don't _want_ you… to… it's just." His frown grew. "You… don't remember huh?" He blinked and she smiled wanly. "No… I suppose you wouldn't. It… was rather long ago and… rather forgettable in-."

"…The night I saw you in here… when we were…kids." He murmured. She stiffened but nonetheless nodded.

"Yes…" His blinked again and then suddenly he slapped his brow.

"Oh… _fuck._ " He hissed. "Pinky…no. No. I was an ass that night- I didn't mean any of it- I was just pissed and seeing- I mean… oh what the fuck- brilliant Jojo! Fucking brilliant! Of course that's why… fuck- Pinky." He grabbed her shoulders. "I…I was dumb. I took everything that was going on with Mo…Dad out on you…" He sighed, "And that was real… shitty of me to do and-."

She shook her head, "You… had every right to be upset… it was me who was weak- and… I just… I just didn't want you to see I was still that… weak pitiful little-."

"That's bullshit Pinky." He cut her off. "You're by no means _weak_ or _pitiful_." He hissed.

She closed her eyes, " _Bull._ "

"You're _not!"_ His voice had grown harsh. "You didn't have a fucking chance Pinky- you were ten years old- _TEN_ \- seeing something that that would make most adults near _piss_ …" he trailed and cleared his throat. "Something that would adults wouldn't be able to handle- and do you know what you did!?"

"I broke down like a wretch in the middle of an ice skating rink...in front of the one person in the world... I would have done anything for them not to see…and I… I'm foolish and stupid… and I just… I would have done _anything…_ for you to never have found that… that deep down… That I was still that pathetic little girl crying on the ice."

Silence. She bit her lip.

"So… you didn't want me to… know you're still the bravest fucking person in this entire city… and who I've ever known." He murmured.

She sucked in a breath. _W-What?_ He nodded.

"A girl who at ten years old… no sorry let's start from the beginning- A girl who at _five_ years old… looked the Devil _himself_ in the eyes and more or less told it to _fuck off_ \- and get the fuck out of her city- leave her sisters alone and fought it with everything she had it in her on a near daily basis even!"

"B-Brick?" She stuttered. He cut her off.

"You met with the Devil himself then you fought an abomination that had no right to exist… and even after that… you got out of bed every morning, went to school, and when the time came for it you protected the city when it needed you most… and you did that _every_ …fucking…day." He shook his head. "Most people would have given up but you didn't."

"…I had to do my duty…" She whispered. "If… If I didn't then what would have happened to Townsville! People… people were counting on me! They still… look to me now! It would have been… selfish… to allow any… fears of mine to…to…" Her voice shook. "You call me brave… well I don't feel brave… not when it… it never should have happened in the first place! Just like what happened to you and Michael-!"

He put a hand up. "No… No don't even start. That… that was nothing on you Pinky- that was due to _my_ fucking up- and Believe being an over helpful moron… and thank god for it… I'll admit that. I would have been fucked… royally without him there." He grimaced but then his look hardened, "But by _no_ means…am I just going to stand here and let you blame yourself- hell no. Case closed! This was Brick's bad judgement call- not yours. _Mine._ "

She grit her teeth and pointed to his shoulder- he tensed- her biting laugh was… near crazed.

"Oh! Is that so?! Well then how about _that!"_ He flinched again. _"_ You're going to actually try and tell me _that_ wasn't my fault!" She shrilled. "And also where the hell is your goddamn sling!" He flinched for a third time and then quickly dug in his pocket. She grit her teeth more when he held it up.

"It doesn't hurt any-." He began- she ripped it out of his hands and turned him around, shoving it over his neck.

"The doctor said you had to keep it on for at least a week! Put it back on right now or so help me I'll GLUE it on! ARM OUT!"

Wordlessly he did as he was bid and she stuck it back in the sling- he flinched- because of course he did- didn't hurt anymore her _ass_ \- Reckless… fool. She didn't even want to look at it… she couldn't bear it…

"Pinky…?"

"…I'm so sorry Brick…" She whispered. "This… none of this… should have happened if… if I'd just warned you of the potential threat versus… versus running away from it… pretending it was… a byproduct of lack of sleep or even… or even silly girlish hormones you never would have been-!" She stopped. He was giving her a hard look. "… I broke protocol… and you suffered for it."

"Fuck protocol." He murmured. She froze. "I don't give two shits about protocol!" He was practically in her face and she took a step back. "Why didn't you tell anyone Pinky?" She stiffened and he grabbed her hand and brought it upwards- "Why the fuck didn't you say something _?"_ She grimaced but then smiled bitterly.

"And you'd have believed me- if I had told you - _by the way Ruff I have a faceless entity stalking me in my dreams on a nightly basis with amorous intentions_ \- you're telling me you wouldn't have questioned my mental status?!"

He grimaced- she was grimly triumphant but then his face hardened, " It would have merited an investigation- your records room is filled with stranger incidents- The "Color Stealing Mime- The zombie magician- apparent extraterrestrial hostile plant life?! Need I continue!?" He demanded harshly. "Pinky-you wouldn't make something like that up- the _team_ knows that- your parents know that- Mike knows that- hell Robin and Michelsonknow that- and yet you didn't tell _anyone!?"_

"I…"

"Why didn't you tell _me_ Pinky?" He snapped. "Did he fucking threaten you if you talked- did he threaten someone else?!"

"N-No…" Oh...Oh God no. Not now.

"Then _why!?"_ He grit his own teeth. "Why didn't you tell anyone… or hell… why didn't you tell… _me…_ don't you trust me?" He murmured the last part. She felt the lurch in her gut.

"Of c-course I trust you!" She yelped. He looked unconvinced. "Just... Just..."

"Just… _what_ Pinky?" His grip on her hand hardened.

_I…I… just… just make something… make something… it's… you have to-!_

"…I was scared." She whispered. "I… I was scared Ruff… and… and I'm still… s-scared….and I…I know it's disgraceful and cowardly and- and- and-!" And… there it was. The glass bottle shattered- the tears came out faster than she could have possibly had hope to stuff them back in and she wrenched herself free. "I've never been more scared in my life- I thought I was going to lose you and Michael to that… that living nightmare and it would be- All. My. _F-F-FAULT!_ That… that that creature…" She looked at her bruised knuckles. "It… It was so…c-cold… Brick." She whispered. "He was… was so…c-c-cold…I… I don't wantto be… cold…for the rest of my life."

He was silent. His eyes drifted to her bruised knuckles- or… was it even a bruise so much as… minor frostbite… frost...burn even. Did that even exist… would she…just have to grow used… to it?

"You won't be…" He broke her out of her thoughts. She cast her gaze at the floor. "You _won't_ Pinky."

"His soul is mine… whether I want it or not…he'll… he'll never leave me be… he more or less told me himself." He scowled and leaned near into her face.

"That so?" He raised an eyebrow and then slowly his mouth curled into a smirk. "We'll see bout' that. Close your eyes."

She blinked but nonetheless did so. Of course she did- because she really _was_ a "smitten kitten"- ugh. Michael and his… god awful… yet annoyingly catchy puns.

_Flap. Flap. Flap._

Hm? What on-?

Something was plopped on her head and then turned around before he patted it, "Now open."

He was… but that meant- her hand drifted to the…hat (?) – Wait… had he just-!?

"Brick- w-what?"

He grinned- a wide toothy smile, "Just laying down the law Pinky." He snickered. "That ought to make Faceless McGee think twice before he bugs you again." Her cheeks flamed… but she was still… confused.

"Brick… I can't-." She protested. He... He couldn't be serious! "This is your hat _!"_

A shrug. "So? Looks better on you anyway." Her cheeks grew hotter.

"But it's your _hat!"_ She clutched it. "I… I can't take _this!_ "

He shrugged again, "Okay… so it's a long term loan how about that- in fact I'll make it official right now- with the exception of myself- you Blossom Marie Utonium are the only other human being on this earth allowed to wear the almighty "Rowdy Cap" from this day forward." He grinned deviously.

"…Is Rowdy Cap a thing?" She giggled somewhat.

"…No I just made it up to make it sound more official." She snorted and his grin grew.

"So…" She played with the brim, "I… can wear this anytime I so wish?"

He nodded, "Yep. Aren't you lucky?" Another snicker.

"Yes… I suppose I am… ha…ha." Now she saw why he wore this so much- it came in handy for hiding one's face though that devious Rowdyruff Boy snuck an arm around her and pulled her flush against him.

"Though if you don't mind… I would like visiting privileges once in a while… you know… maybe once a day or so…" He tucked her chin and she giggled again… simpering… little fool that she was.

"I think… we can arrange that Ruff…" He grinned more and then wearing that same toothy smile climbed over the siding- she frowned. "What are you doing?"

He leaned over it, "Well like I said- I don't want to keep you from your-." He gestured to the rink but then seemed hesitant, "Can I stay… or did you want me to leave still…?"

He looked so… sincere. Like if she truly asked him… he really _would_ leave… she bit her lip but she found herself nodding.

"You can stay…" She murmured. His grin widened Odd… she cleared her throat. "It… won't be that interesting for you I'm afraid the jump I'm working on is… evading me at the moment." She sighed. He frowned.

"The triple right?" Her eyebrow rose and his cheeks reddened and he was the one to clear his throat… it sounded slightly nervous. "Believe err… mentioned it to me." He shrugged, "I was uh curious though…. So… what's the problem?"

What _wasn't_ the problem? A sigh. Another listless shrug. "The third turn. I miss it and well…" She buzzed her lips. "Watch."

His eyebrow rose but she turned from him.

Steady… increase speed… backwards… arch to the left... leap….

One…

Two…

Pain.

Even he grimaced when she hit the ice that time. Ugh. Though shockingly he wasn't laughing- he was… looking. He peered at her closely- and his gaze skimmed over the ice then over her. Her cheeks flushed but he hopped nonchalantly over the side again and floated over- avoiding touching the ice she noticed wryly as he plucked her from the ice- he was still looking at her rather intently.

"Brick?"

"Do a single for me will ya?" And now… cue the biggest blush of them all.

"What? W-Why?" He was still gazing at her skates oddly.

"I just… wanna see something." He said simply.

Well… this was… odd. She frowned but he leaned against the siding as she turned around, glided slightly farther away this time and sped off- alright… increase speed… arch… leap- One… done. Voila?

"Thought so…" He murmured. "C'mere a sec Pinky." He waved her over.

"Yes?"

"Are you aware your blade's loose?"

"….what?" He pointed and then knelt down- her cheeks flamed more at the… strange image this presented.

"Your left blade's loose- not enough to be dangerous…yet but how old are these- I'm gonna guess- a few years right?"

"I got them for Christmas three years ago…" She mumbled. "I get them checked every year- there's no way I would have-."

His eyes narrowed, "And… when the sushi came along that was totally on your mind right? Or… let me guess- you'll remember to do it "next" month… every month."

….oh hell. Now _she_ slapped her forehead.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She groaned. He chuckled and stood up,

"Like I said it's not obvious _yet_ \- but you…should probably get them fixed sooner rather than later." She frowned and looked at the closed up skate shop before she floated up and over the side- he followed and was even kind enough to "lift" the grating for her- well… Michael was never going to let her live this one down.

..She really _had_ been distracted.

This could have been disastrous- if not for then if the blade had come loose or worse gone _flying_ off and hit someone. She plopped them on the counter- and scribbled a hurried note on a nearby post-it before plastering it on them.

How nice- Brick even was kind enough to hand her her shoes.

Strange… was it… odd that she felt… oddly disappointed…? She had no idea why of course… but perhaps this… inner thrill within her at the thought of him… _watching_ her…

…Fool.

"Thank you… Brick. That could have been…disastrous." She murmured. "It's… getting late though… my family will-."

She paused, their fingers laced.

"Let me walk you home." She shivered but nodded.

"…Okay."

-o-o-o-

He'd been serious. They were _literally_ walking.

Not… that Blossom minded- the night sky was clear and that never ending rain had _finally_ abetted – why… save the rather late hour… this almost felt like…

No… bad Blossom.

So… _it_ had… happened again. This… this could be a problem yes… and… clearly her crush was slightly out of control but this could _easily_ be rectified by-.

His hand went across her back and she swallowed the _yelp_ that threatened to escape her at the contact- Hips touching even as they walked… inches… inches between them… one stray little inch and she'd… be right back to where this… strange night had begun and…

_Bad… Blossom…_

"Pinky… can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What do we do now?"

…Always… so blunt her co-leader… always so blunt.

"Do we… sneak around and more or less become make out buddies when we're stressed or upset?" She flinched. He sighed. "Do we… jump into this blind?" Another flinch and his face seemed to crumble. "Or… is it just better… we pretend none of this ever happened… and-."

She frowned, "Jumping… into a relationship… after… a single moment of passion-."

"Two… actually- I believe its two now." He mumbled. "But… go on."

"It… it would be…" She trailed. He sighed heavily and he pulled her closer.

"A bad fucking idea… if anything went wrong we'd be fucked and everyone else would be fucked." He drawled and then sighed again. "I… I know that Pinky… fuck if I don't know that and I don't want to lose… well _you_ … regardless but…" He trailed and then one more sigh. "…Fuck. So basically… it's probably better for everyone… if we just… forget… right?"

"…Yes.' She whispered and his face completely fell and he stuffed his hand in his pocket. Of course… it was for the best.

To risk… so much… for… for what was obviously a hormonal… chemically induced response and reaction of two young people to an attractive… youth and… that's all it was… a… reaction of… chemicals… because that's all this was… a crush… an overreaction of two… hormonally charged teenagers who…

"…No." She whispered again. He paused and looked at her. She hugged her wrist. "I mean… yes… no…but… I mean no… yes… I mean! No… I…I can't… I don't." She traced her lips. "Is…Is it a bad thing… that I…that just don't… _know?_ I've… I've never felt… this can't be… I know it's… an infatuation… a crush… I know that's all it is… but… why doesn't it… _feel_ -."

"I… don't think I can just go back to how… things were before Pinky… I… I'm super human yeah but… there's still a human in there." He murmured.

She bit her lip and nodded.

She couldn't either. Oh she could try… and she'd succeed… for a week… maybe two… if she was really trying maybe she'd get a month… but that all depended on him… on her Ruff… never… touching her… or looking at her in anyway…save professional… again.

"It seems we're in agreement then." She sunk into his arms the moment his own went around her waist. "This isn't normal…" She whispered into his neck. "This isn't… normal teenage… shenanigans… but… it can't not be… we're…"

"No… no it's not… and fuck if part of me doesn't just wish I could explain it away as fucking hormones and be done with it. That would make sense. That's easily explainable. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen- I'm a heterosexual male- it's just hormones. But… it's not… and I know it's not… I know it's a lie… the… hormones part- not the beautiful part that is." He gave her a small smile and her cheeks burned.

"No… No I'm not… I'm-."

He snorted then and shook his head with that same smile, "You are actually… you're gorgeous really- I've just been too much of a dumb ass to admit it to myself. The truth is Pinky… and here it is straight-." Her chin was tilted up. "I don't have a fucking clue what I'm doing- what the hell this is- and yeah… jumping into something out of _nowhere…_ is… a bad idea… I have no idea what I'm doing… you don't sound ready either so…"

"So… we just forget then?" She mumbled. He groaned and pulled slightly at his hair- but then… he cupped his chin.

"No." He said simply, "We start over."

Silence.

"E-Excuse me? Start over what do you mean _start-?"_

"You heard me- we start over- we can't… completely forget or _ignore_ this… and what it meant… because _clearly_ it meant "something"- What I personally don't know- I'm just standing here… sounding like an idiot- the look on your face says it all-." She started and then averted her gaze sheepishly, he only laughed. "Just… we're the Reds- we don't… run away from our damn problems or you know… close our eyes and hope they just go away."

"…True… but-."

"And if we _do_ just "ignore or pretend it never happened"-." He air quoted, "All we're both in for is utter hell. It wouldn't be fair to either of us." He buzzed his lips.

"So…you want us to…start…over?"

"Not… _literally_ Pinky- just… what if we… took it you know… slow… day by day… No jumping into anything… just we'll go to a movie occasionally, maybe out to dinner even… or hell we'll just keep going to Janey's for coffee but it'll be… different somehow… you know? Point is... I really... Really like you... Pinky and I really _really_ don't want to fuck this up... I've only got one shot and I know it...So..."

"And I... Very much... Like... You... Brick." She rested her head under his neck. "I don't want to... Ruin it myself."

"So…" He began hopefully. She went quiet.

"Day by…day?" She murmured.

"Yeah… day by day… no… big decisions on a whim… just… one day at a time…. What do you say?" The hope in his voice continued to grow. She squeezed his hand.

Could… Could they really do this…? Could… it really just… start again in not so many words… that while not "forgotten"… what happened that night… just now even… could be… in a way… pushed aside for now in favor of something… different…?

Was it even…possible to do such a thing?

Then she looked up and their eyes locked. Those crimson irises… were warm and surprisingly… gentle: For all the fierce warrior she knew this boy was… at this moment… this wasn't the "bludgeoner" of the Rowdyruff Boys- or even the so called "Crimson Fire" of the X Team…

This was… Brick.

Her… Ruff.

Was it truly possible for them… to… start over?

"Day by day…" She murmured. His look was so earnest. Like he was ready to burst almost. She almost laughed but… he could take that the wrong way… and so… she smiled instead. "I'd…like that…Ruff." She whispered.

His grin was toothy- toothier than she'd ever even seen- and she was the fool who mirrored it near instantly: "Yeah… I would too Pinky..." Her eyes closed and she snuggled against his chest- imagine her- Blossom Utonium _snuggling_ with anyone… let alone her counterpart- in a public park at close to half past midnight… but… it was somewhat cold outside and yet right now…

She'd never felt warmer.

"So… day by day." She breathed. "We just… start over and… play it by ear…"

Brick only pulled her even closer further cocooning her in. "You got it Babe…" He breathed against her hair. She blushed.

"Brick…there's no need for false flattery."

"Good thing I don't do that."

"Then don't call me babe."

"Then I'd be a liar."

Though… there was _some_ warmth… that wasn't so delightful.

"Ruuuuufff." She groaned.

"Get used to it babe." So simple. So matter of fact. Oh God.

"Brick there's no need for you to call me-!" She stopped. "Oh forget it. I'm getting the distinct feeling you won't listen anyway." She shivered when he pressed a kiss atop her head.

"Now you're getting it." He murmured. She should have been angry but… she pressed herself further in his arms instead, inhaling that… comforting scent of a raging campfire… and motor oil that simply… followed him everywhere- she was a sad individual. Oh well… she was tired… very… tired she didn't care anymore… nope… let the creepy Blossom out to play if she wished… she was too tired…

To…care… anymore.

Fuck… dignity… decorum… overrated… so overrated.

Tired… so… tired…

Her eyes began to close as his grip tightened and his chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"Okay…" He scooped her up. "Let's get you home Babe…before I really _do_ end up meeting the penguins." They were in the air. She frowned,

"No… no penguins. Mine… fuck penguins… can't have my Ruff…"

" _Your_ Ruff huh?" He was laughing for some reason.

"Yes… mine…" She mumbled. So…very warm. He was…so very warm... yes… her's… all hers… warm… very warm…

Not cold… never cold… he'd keep her warm wouldn't he… yes…

"Night Pinky…" His breath was warm in her ear. She smiled and nuzzled closer.

"Good night… Ruff…"

And for the first time in only God knows how long…

Blossom had exactly that.

-IV-

_Brick_

_-o-o-o-_

"Hurry up Boomie! C'mon-c'mon!" Bubbles gushed with a skip in her step.

"Alright- I'm comin' honey- I'm comin just uh… hey Butch be a pal and take some of these?" The living tower of stuffed animals that was oddly enough speaking with Boomer's voice quipped. "Um quickly? Bro?"

Butch snorted, "Yeah no- I think you're good little brother." He snickered- moron. Buttercup rolled her eyes and grabbed the tower of the numerous teddy bears and slapped them in his brother's arms. "OYE! WHAT GIVES WOMAN! I ain't walkin' around with-!"

"Shut up moron and get walkin' pack mule- here take this too." Her newly acquired stuffed alligator from the dart booth got daintily placed on the very top of the pile and with a smug satisfied smirk strode away as the blues rushed off.

"Oye! Did ya hear me woman! I ain't you lot's pack mule! Boomer you hold your own woman's shit! I ain't doing it! Hello!"

Finally he raced after them- balancing the pile of toys as he did so.

_Tch…idiot._

Brick nonetheless returned the waves sent his way- the tilt-a-whirl cue next door was already boarding and the norms both waved as they stepped into their car.

"Right this way Miss- Step over that- oh sorry kid you can't bring that with you on the ride- safety and stuff."

Mike bristled.

"I swear I'm just destined to never enjoy an icy treat at this joint ever again." He sighed dramatically and "tearfully" waved at his brand new ice cream cone before plopping it in the trash can.

Brick rolled his eyes, "I said I was sorry!" He called.

"Not good enough- you owe me another ice cream damn it!" He pointed indignantly.

"I already bought you two! It ain't my fault you're the world's biggest klutz!" His hands went in the air and Pinky chuckled by Brick's side as the carnie lowered the bar and sent the operator a thumbs up.

Up they went. He leaned back. Well… unlike the other… err rides in this place at least this one didn't look… rusted. Like that roller coaster the Greens were in line for or that swinging ship blues had dashed over to- ah well. He'd save their hides after is all?

Right now however a pleasing weight settled on his shoulder and he rested his chin on her head, "You know I'm still not sure whether to be extremely annoyed or flattered you threw my poor innocent little brother into a fountain." She murmured. He smirked.

"Bitch deserved it." He said simply.

"It was my idea you know." She peeked up at him from under the bill of his cap.

"Well he shouldn't have gone along with it then." She rolled those lovely pink eyes of hers but nevertheless scooched closer.

"My oh my Ruff… whatever am I going to do with you. Throwing innocent little boys into fountains, breaking protocol while heroically saving children, sneaking into quarantined areas…" Her eyes sparkled. " _Spying_ on skating counterparts." She tapped his nose. "You haven't changed a bit have you- you're still that naughty Rowdyruff Boy determined to cause me nothing but trouble."

He smirked, "Damn… you caught me Babe…" Her cheeks flushed pink. Heh. She was fucking adorable when she was flustered.

"Brick how many times am I going to have to tell you… stop calling me _baaaaabe."_ Her face went in his shoulder. He snickered.

"Sorry Babe can't hear you over the obnoxious carnival music." She glowered and then sunk more into his shirt.

"This is revenge for the garage isn't it?" She mumbled.

"Hmm? Well I mean I _did_ have to listen to Walter laughing like a deranged hyena because of your little- _spying_ adventures." She groaned more. "Seriously babe… _how_ many times did Mr. Walter see you at that window?"

She looked up, "And how many times did Michael see _you_ at the rink?" She said dryly.

"…Touché." He pulled her closer. "Sorry Babe I couldn't help it I'm only human you know."

"Brick… _must you?_ I don't need false flattery…." She muttered and he frowned.

"I don't do false flattery- I call it like I see it. Hence." He poked her in the head and her blush grew. " _Babe."_

Her face went back in his shirt, " _Briiiick_ … stopppp." Another whine. His smirk grew and he cupped her face before tilted it upwards,

"Aw why? I'm a good boy now and good boys don't _lie_ \- you're the hottest babe in school… well fuck there I go lying again- not the school- _Townsville_."

And cue the tomato- and the sputters and the complete and utter burial of her face in his shirt- if she could get away with it he was pretty sure after all she'd rip it right off him so she could bury herself completely.

"Brick Anthony Jojo so help me-!" The car paused and she stiffened before she peeked out. "We're almost to the top it seems." She murmured. Her eyes glittered and she bit her lip- looking over her shoulder oddly enough and she wrung her hands. Something was bugging her clearly. Hmm…

"Can I help you Pinky?" She jumped and cast him a quick look before her cheeks flushed more.

"O-Oh… well… um… yes I suppose you…you can – I mean… silly as it… um… I mean." He cradled his chin in his hands. "The view will be lovely won't it?"

His eyebrow rose, "Yep… sure will." She removed the hat off her head and flushed more: he leaned forward intrigued but she put it between their faces,

"Brick….PDA…" She whispered. His eyebrow rose.

"No one can see us up here Blossom…" He murmured back.

"I…Well yes I know of course… that's why… well I mean… if I could- because really in our… situation it's much more appropriate to ask before… um… doing so…"

"So…" Closer. Theirs brows touched. "Ask away then." Her cheeks were a cotton candy pink at this point as she brushed her hand over his cheek- and then gave him a quick peck before she pulled away quickly and slammed her hands in her lap. Blushing furiously.

He blinked.

"There we go." Her face was growing pinker. He raised an eyebrow. "I…um- well you see Michael and Robin's first… err real-was on the Ferris wheel." Another clearing of the throat. Oh this was hilarious. "I just wanted to see what it was like." More hand wringing and a sheepish smile. He raised an eyebrow. She flushed more and turned her whole face from him this time.

Well that wouldn't do.

Though Brick had to admit… this was hilarious. Who knew the "commander and leader" was secretly the most easily flustered woman on the planet practically. Which is why this whole – _"PDA is not appropriate and should be avoided we wouldn't want a media frenzy-."_ Was actually meant to be heard as, _"I'm way too shy and you keep playing with my hair and people are looking at ussssss –stahhhhhp!"_

Needless to say he never listened and she didn't complain- much. He leaned forward and rested a hand under his chin.

"So was it worth the wait?" He snickered when she sent him a glower and a little _flick_ to his brow.

"Arrogant cad." She mumbled before she peeked at him from under those thick eyelashes. "…Yes." His lips curled.

"That so?"

More pink. A quick nod. She continued to avoid his gaze. His smirk grew. The car stopped right at the very top and Townsville's glistening skyline was all around them.

"Damn… look at that view… hell of a sight huh Pinky?" He murmured. She was still silent but her head came to rest on his shoulder,

"It is….and luckily it has hell of a team to keep it that way…"

"It's worth all the sushi gunk in our hair ain't it?"

"Yes…I do believe it is Ruff." She sent him a small smile.

He smiled back, "Yeah… you know… I can't help but agree Pinky… so by the way…is it my turn yet?" Her eyes widened and that tell-tale blush began creeping up her cheeks again. Heh… and she even tried to hide it by clearing her throat daintily primly putting her hands in her lap.

"Well… I suppose that's only fair. She brushed her hair back- revealing her silken cheek and she tapped it with a little smile and a devious look in his direction.

D'aww- she thought she was being _clever._

Well two could play it this game.

She sucked in a shuddering breath and her whole body tensed when he tilted her chin up and pressed a kiss instead on that narrow thin patch of skin she allowed to show of that swan neck above her halter line. Her fists balled in her lap and the pink patch only grew rosier spreading from her cheeks and down all the way to the very bottoms of her ears.

He leaned back smugly. She was still breathing hard and holding the side of her neck before suddenly she was in his face- nose to nose. His eyebrow rose somewhat.

"Why Pinky…this seems awfully like _PDA_ to me." He snickered and she glowered before she pulled his collar forward and put his hat up like a shield.

"Shut the hell up and kiss me properly you naughty Ruff."

_Well I mean if you insist._

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

She looked up and her eyes widened and he snuck a glance behind them. Fireworks?

"I didn't know there was even such a thing as pink fireworks?" She murmured.

"…There's not." He said dryly. Her brow furrowed and then dawning understanding creeped into her eyes.

"Oh my God…" And cue face in the shirt. "I'm going to kill him. I mean it this time. I'm going to do it…" She groaned and he patted her back serenely. The crowd all was looking up into the sky- pointing and phones were going up at the odd sight- As the carnies only scratched their heads.

How very strange- what a _trick!_

His team was right down below them. Boomer having wrapped Bubbles in his arms and even Butch and Buttercup both looked up from whatever argument they'd been in to glance up at the sky.

The moron of the hour only stood with a benign smile on his face as Snyder gushed and jumped up and down next to him. Those slightly _whiter_ eyes locked with Brick's it seemed before slowly his hand raised in a two fingered salute with what was obviously a _snicker_ in its wake.

_Idiot…_

Life… was unpredictable as a rule and sometimes…

It would end up bringing things… you never would have expected before…

She looked up at him with big pink eyes- and equally pink cheeks before she smiled and clutched his shirt again. Her eyes danced.

"I believe before we were interrupted… you were about to do something Mr. Jojo." She purred and he cradled her waist.

"I was wasn't I?" _Chin up_. "My apologies Miss Utonium…" _Smile._ "If I may."

Life was crazy like that…unpredictable as hell and well… no matter what crazy shit got thrown at you…

You just had to be ready for it.

And… for all the shit… he'd been through and all... this moment… this moment of having her in his arms…

…Fuck if it didn't…make it all worth it.

So he was just going to sit here- and relish in this brief moment- this respite- and he was going to kiss Blossom Utonium on this Ferris wheel… and no matter whatever else… may or may not have been coming…

Brick… would be ready for it.

-IV-

" _MIKE!"_

" _Aw c'mon dude it was just a joke!"_

" _Michael Ethan Believe you know better damn it!"_

" _But Blossss it was a jooooke- Wait… oh God not the ear- not the ear!"_

The argument continued- the two redheads taking turns it seemed scolding the foolish sand haired boy in the middle.

Pfft… fool.

**The Boy will be a problem…**

Silence.

_**The sidekick you mean… yes… he proved… problematic I agree.** _

**He's irritatingly loyal… nothing has changed it seems.**

_**You have crossed paths with him before this then?** _

Of course… there was no answer. He was never given an answer really. But those cruel black eyes drifted behind them to that ever closed door tightly sealed and barred shut. None could go in there save… the Demon himself.

He'd caught a glimpse once… only once when he had only just awoken from his long sleep… of another near him in as deep a sleep as he had once been- but his master had pulled him out and he had never once been allowed back in that room.

His master only sniffed imperiously before he came to stand before him. A claw seized his face.

**My plans have already been set in motion boy- do not interfere with them again. Make sure the others are occupied and do as you will to them all- but leave the Red one to me- are we clear?**

_**A more unworthy candidate couldn't be found…** _

The blow was harsh and sent him spiraling into a wall. Those black eyes glowed ominously.

**I said-** _ **Are we clear?"**_ The breathy tone was gone replaced by the deep and raw _hiss_.

_**Once she remembers me… he won't matter anyway… he won't.** _

The claw went up and the fire was instantaneous- his scream echoed and he crumbled to his knees clutching his arm.

**ARE WE CLEAR!**

_**Y-YES! YES MASTER! We're clear! We're clear!** _

The claw lowered and he hunched over- The _clicks_ of those pointed shoes grew ominously closer before he went flying back from the kick and his face was seized by the claw.

**You'd best learn to keep those emotion in check boy… or maybe it'll better in the long run if you don't have them in the first place-."**

His eyes widened and he shook his head. _No! No please no! No!_ The smile was cruel and instant.

**Ah my poor lonely warrior…"** A pat on his cheek. " **Patience… patience… do as I say and you'll have your reward soon enough."** The grip increased. " **But your childish behavior spoiled the game… and now you're going to have to wait… let that be a lesson to you. In fact…**

Another round of pain and he fell back down- and it fluttered out of his pocket… right at the demon's feet. N-No… no! He lunged for it before the creature could reach it-petals escaped from it and were splayed at their feet. He didn't care. He only clutched it for dear life.

It had… It had taken everything else! But it would not take this!

N-No… never! Never!

The laughter echoed.

**Oh worry not my lonely warrior you don't need to worry- I would** _**never** _ **interfere with** _**true love** _ **.**

The claw trailed his cheek once again.

**To think… for one to give up something so infinitely precious… and all for a girl whose face he'd never even seen.**

The claw sliced his cheek but as always… no blood came out. His hands shook.

**Ah love...truly a curse in the end isn't it?**

He only squeezed his eyes shut tighter and he finally heard those _clicks_ and _clacks._

**I expect a better performance from you boy… do not disobey me again.**

He nodded shakily.

_**Yes Master.**_ A whisper. The demon snorted and once again disappeared into that locked room- the door wasn't even open- he simply melded through.

…He was alone.

The petals were crushed. He had… been holding it too hard again… at this point… there'd be none left. The torn white cloth still smelled as sweet as he remembered her- the perfume of her hair… the silk of her skin… everything…

The images had changed on those strange machines again- this time… it was her alone. Laughing- eyes shining brightly… she looked so…happy. Free. He smiled but it soon fell when that _wretch_ came along- seizing her by the waist and ignoring her protests.

" _Brick! PDA! PDA!"_ She was slapping the fool's shoulders repeatedly.

" _Sorry can't hear you over the hyena braying over there."_ His grin was truly that of a fool.

" _Brick! PD-… oh for the love of- Down! Down boy! Sit! Stay! HEEL!"_ Her shrieks… were slowly turning back to laughter.

" _Woof."_ And like a foul beast indeed the wretch proceeded to continue… covering her face in slobber. Wretched…

He finally ripped himself away from the image when she threw her arms around the fool's neck with her foot popping up and the fool just kept… _laughing…_ like…like… and she along with him like she… she…

The grip on the cloth tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut.

He could not bear it… how was he supposed to just watch as-!

" _ **I… make this vow only to you."**_ He whispered to the inky darkness around him.

_And to this vow… I hold forever true._

His grip tightened. His hands shook.

" _ **My soul… is yours."**_

This place… was nothing but a prison. He could go anywhere… he could go nowhere.

_As mine belong now to you._

The petals drifted in the slight breeze.

_**For now… and forever…** _

_And when our souls depart forevermore…_

" _ **Even then… I vow to follow."**_

_Even then…I vow to follow…_

His lips lingered over the silk. Her soft… warm lips- her scent… her taste… everything… he craved… more even than a true breath… more than… even feeling the burning of the sun… the coolness of the rain…

" _ **Wait for me…"**_

He fell to his knees.

" _ **Just… just wait for… La'el…"**_

The petals continued their lonely dance in the slight breeze- swirling around him- he squeezed his eyes shut.

_-o-o-o-_

Silence. Nothing but silence save the constant drops of rain that fell upon the city on this cool winters' night.

The figure was quiet.

A slim pale hand- as light as the air around her caught the petal even as if it slipped through her fingers…around her but she still reached to grab them even still.

She knew they were there… that somewhere… _he_ was there…

Somewhere…

_Wait for me…_

Someday…

She squeezed the petals and her eyes closed.

" _I will wait… for a thousand years if I must… but still I will wait… if only…to see you again…"_ The voice was nothing but the quietest of whispers… barely discernible from the pouring rain around her.

"Leader Girl."

She stiffened and turned around, the long copper hair streaming round her. The ink haired girl stood with a peculiar expression on her face and her eyes centered on the red irises her sister now possessed. Those lime green eyes narrowed.

"Blossom." She said firmly.

She blinked and held her head groggily. The pink hue back and the young girl blinked repeatedly.

"Buttercup? What…?" She looked around confused. "What am I…?"

A gentle yet firm grip.

"Me thinks you slept walk again Leader Girl- no big deal but it's pouring c'mon back in before you get sick."

"Sleep walking…? Again? Why would-?"

She shrugged and her eyes centered behind the redhead.

"Buttercup?"

"… Never mind. Thought I saw somethin' is all- c'mon- back in you go- you need a good night's sleep- wouldn't want Cap Boy to see bags under those pretty eyes tomorrow now would we."

A blush. A flush of young love. A small quiet smile.

"No… I should look my best tomorrow… shouldn't I?"

The green eyed girl smiled wanly, "Well not that he'd give a shit- to be honest I think you could show up with that nightmare haircut from hell and he'd still be following you around like a lovesick puppy." Her expression sobered. "But… c'mon Blossom… before Bubs wakes up… you know how she gets."

A gentle push and they both floated back through their bedroom window.

The green eyed girl… seemed to give one final warning look towards the empty night air.

Always…astute that one.

Sensitive to… what sometimes could not be seen…

Of what was…

Hidden in the shadows.

_-IV-IV-IV-_

… **Next time on As Time Goes By;**

" _Oh please… asshole won't even know what hit him. Not with what the Butch has got planned! Oh no... no… see because "Operation Disbelief" is officially a go!"_

**Act 5: 104.5**


	18. Interlude I: "How to become a Superhero in three steps or less"

* * *

**Interlude I:**

**"How to become a Superhero in three easy steps"**

* * *

> **How to Become a superhero in three easy steps: A psychic's guide**
> 
> **Step 1: "Decision"**
> 
> **To become a superhero is not a thought everyone has- but when it comes around one also cannot ignore the call that exists deep within you.**
> 
> **You will need at least one of the following:**
> 
> **1\. A paranormal ability:** _**Note: While not necessary this is undeniably helpful in many circumstances** _
> 
> **2\. An arch nemesis or at least someone that pisses you off enough to make you decide to go running around in a cape and mask:** _**Note: Grand speeches while also not necessary are highly encouraged upon confronting said nemesis.** _
> 
> **3\. You're just bat shit crazy and or really bored. Or you need to help someone. That works too.**
> 
> **-o-o-o-**

When it comes to the art of becoming a superhero: It is quite the arduous process- it's not one of those moments like someone sees on television or the movies: oh no one does not just happen to shove a mask and cape on and go fighting the forces of darkness… or that odd mugger or two.

No there is a distinct _process_ \- a state of mind one must go through. A sort of decision- a finality to it. Once one "puts on the mask"

There's no going back.

Which was why he was standing here at close to one in the morning- waiting for further instruction than the one whom was willing to give Michael Believe a chance to prove himself worthy- a chance for him to be able to someday step from the shadows and enter the spotlight- not now. No. It was a very bad time for him to enter the spotlight now… not when the events of the previous weeks were still too raw and vivid in common memory.

Jojo had asked him if it was too late – of course Mike had said no.

This was it. This was what he'd been waiting for anyway.

Mike had already been awake anyway. He was _always_ awake now. Not that he'd ever let the guy know that- or Tweety or Bloss ( oh god especially _not_ Bloss) – but every time Mike had closed his eyes lately… all he saw were those grimy walls, dark hallways, and he'd just hear that _scream._

He'd heard a lot of screams- a lot of yells- and crashes that night. Fuck. One night. _One._

A can fell over and he almost jumped clear out of his shoes- his hand latched onto his jean pocket and the bag enclosed within. Yeah… stupid as hell. Mike knew it but… but…

The stupid mangy cat went flying out of the damn dumpster with a shrill snarl and went flying down the street. God damn it! Fucking cat!

His heart was going a million miles an hour. Fuck. Focus… Focus Believe. Just a cat. Just some dumb… mangy alley cat. Not some… fucking ghost about to come flying out and…

He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his pathetic little "token" he'd made as tight as he could- the little bag of salt- He'd read up on it- taken ordinary table salt and recited every damn incantation he could find on the internet over the stupid bowl and "purified" it himself.

And maybe he had begun to discreetly line his house's thresholds with his new impromptu spirit-be-gone (to his mother's chagrin) every night before bed. And to be fair it really wasn't nice of him to be putting his poor mother even more on edge- the reaction she'd had to Mike's… souvenir from the little factory o' horrors had been… err _unpleasant_ … enough.

His hand trailed over the raw skin on his cheek- the scar was ugly and jagged- curved slightly- he didn't _remember_ per se when he had had some kind of demonic crab claw latched onto his face but well… maybe that was a good thing. He was lucky anyway- it was on one side only and it was relatively small compared to… others he knew of. Maybe not _seen_ but… knew of regardless.

But Damn it he just- he'd always hated ghosts! Shit like that and just fuck no. No. He'd just met one. He'd just met… a demonic lobster face to face and… GOD DAMN IT!

His fist hit the wall- get it together. Get it together! It was just a stupid cat! He was outside- fresh air. Lots of fresh air- his phone had good reception- he could hear traffic and the bustling sounds of a city- even at night somewhere people were up and about.

He wasn't alone waking up in a bed of bones and death.

He wasn't running for his life from a true… living nightmare… its screams… their screams…

_No! Stop it! Don't think of that! Bad Mike! Baaaaaaad!_

He wondered idly…if Brick had nightmares too.

Not that Mike would ever know if he did. And if he gave even a _hint_ of any sort of weakening there was no stopping Jojo from calling this whole thing off.

And like hell was Mike letting that happen.

So get it together Believe. Get it fucking together. This was his one shot. He was going to help them this time. He wasn't going to just sit and _watch_ anymore!

Shit was going to go down. What exactly he didn't know. Maybe Brick had a better idea than him- maybe that snappily dressed demonic crustacean had elaborated more on the situation before he had knocked the redhead out- but whatever he knew… Brick Jojo was spooked.

He'd thrown himself into his own sort of training- preparation. Seventeen months.

He had seventeen months. _They_ had seventeen months.

Brick had mentioned that night on the rooftop that Mike had had "potential"- that still slightly stung- Mike was a damn good fighter thanks- he knew it and plenty of hapless small fry criminals had found _that_ out the hard way after all.

And creepy pedophiles with a Puff fetish. Let's not forget that one.

For only being sixteen and a half… Mike had seen a lot of crazy shit already in his life. Sometimes he wondered if… this was all even fucking real and that he _hadn't_ been sucked into one of those old books in the back of the library and he wasn't living some kind of dream.

A fairy tale even.

All of this… just seemed too… unreal to be… _real._

But then… that's what a superhero had to deal with wasn't it?

He sighed and closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

The word "super" wasn't put there for no reason. Historically the origin of the word "superhero" was simple: Used as far back as the early 1900s it described a human of extraordinary ability or "super" using those abilities for the good of all: the 1903 play- _The Scarlet Pimpernel"_ further popularized the idea of the "masked" or "costumed" superhero- secret identities and all that crap. Obviously it wasn't until the forties the idea took off- and went mainstream: the War bringing in the aid of the American Supernatural League- as the precedent for what would later become the S.H.L. of today's world.

There'd been a few hiccups along the way- Mike remembered hearing the frustrated complaints from the girls (Buttercup mostly) - of the idea of the whole thing being a "man's club" or whatever. He'd only been like… six like the girls had been but even back then it hadn't seemed fair. And that exclusive society- separate from the S.H.L. - The _"A.W.S.M"_ – the so called "Association of World Super Men" had _really_ pissed the girls off. Like some kind of stupid frat or whatever.

He remembered watching when the girls had gone and saved those asshole's sorry behinds on television- him and Ma had cheered for sure. As far as Mike knew the "superhero frat house" had been disbanded and Major Glory- humbled to shit had gone off on a sort of redemption route- recently now elected to chairman of the League.

And Mike also knew who Mr. Glory was looking to replace him when the time came.

And dear God was Blossom dreading it.

Blossom would be a kick ass chairwoman. Mike knew it. Save for the little detail she had no interest in a career in politics but the former "champion of the American Way" was quite… pushy in his own way. The "sushi" situation had… slowed it down but no doubt the pressure would begin again as soon as the school bell rung for the last time as a sophomore. Come do an internship. Metroville wasn't that far away. No doubt the "cape" ceremony they'd be attending come that summer would be another time for the man to pounce.

But… that was one of the drawbacks of being a hero wasn't it? There was a _lot_ of pressure there. A _lot._

Paperwork up to your eyeballs. Regulations. A sort of contract between themselves and the world. Protect the innocent. Guard the downtrodden. Provide for the future.

It was a motto Mike knew Bloss had ingrained in her memory. She could recite it by heart- and he could too.

If Mike weren't such a lazy fuck- maybe he could have gone about the proper route- but Mike hated busy work. Fucking hated it. He wanted to be a teacher sure but at least a good two thirds of that inevitable paper work was at least _important_. Half of what littered Blossom's desk was nothing but _bull_. Bureaucracy on steroids- yeeeeah… Mike could see the importance (in theory) – al the legal mumbo jumbo protected the hero in question from Susie and John Doe suddenly deciding they wanted an extra buck or two and claim said superhero throwing them over their shoulder to rescue them from a burning building gave them a herniated disc or something and lead them into a slimy lawyer's office looking to make a quick buck.

Yeah. It wasn't easy being a superhero. There was a lot of shit involved. But….

Sometimes… there also wasn't… much choice.

He almost didn't hear the Red Rowdy descending back to the ground- but he managed to swallow the yelp when the guy suddenly appeared at his side- crimson irises burning in the dark- face deathly serious- none of the sardonic mirth or goofy lovesick smiles Mike was used to seeing in the halls of the school- or sitting in the cafeteria or class lately.

For all the...shit that had gone down it was after all… unarguable that something _good_ had finally come out of that… nightmare labyrinth.

The Reds and their… status (?)

There was a question mark there because the two Reds had decided for some strange- slightly maddening reason to _not_ make things official between them. Was there a slight Mike Believe shaped head imprint in his bathroom wall rather close to the "Brick Jojo" head imprint – yes?

But… baby steps Believe… baby steps. At least the guy acknowledged the fact he was mad for the girl now and made no attempts to hide or disguise that fact. It was Blossom (Mike should have known…) that was far too shy and flustered to put any sort of "stamp on it". Yet. Mike didn't put it much longer.

No not with what Mike had seen.

The redhead's hand slowly moving to brush Bloss's under the table, unseen- out of mind- save the pretty pink flush that graced his sister's cheeks once her own slowly laced together with the Red Rowdy's.

That little smile- and widening of those big pink eyes before she would pretend she hadn't seen who had decided to come watch her at the rink again- this time no hiding necessary. Mike made a mean cup of cocoa after all- heh. Then again he could also just fill the cup with hot water and Jojo would still drink it- or hot tar. Anything. He was completely engrossed in watching her.

It was adorable. Mike was man enough to say it damn it. It was _adorable._ The sight of his normally prim and somewhat aloof sister blushing and giggling like dare Mike say it- a _normal teenage girl_ \- something Bloss had for years been fighting the label of was heartwarming… and hilarious. The sight of Mr. "big bad Rowdy boss" over here acting like a lovesick lunatic- jumbling words at times if not simply losing his train of thought mid-sentence and being mesmerized by the pink puff's sudden entrance: Was fucking hysterical.

Not that he was some kind of sap. But together- they made a perfect match. When she was flustered he was in control- when he was flustered it was her turn. When they were flustered together the entire world would just go _D'aww_ all at once.

No seriously- Tweety couldn't get enough of it- and with her somehow having wrenched control of the X Team "brand's" ( what?) social networking and "public image" ( how she had accomplished this he still didn't know and she wouldn't tell him ) the "head of PR" was nonetheless filling the fan page, chirper account and some other bunch of social networking or whatever Mike hadn't even heard of with pictures, videos, and announcements- and acting more like a crazed fangirl alongside Bubbles in the process- he wouldn't be shocked if the blonde Puff was already in the midst of designing her eldest sister's wedding dress.

And the guy was taking it… relatively well all things considered. Then again Mike was pretty sure if it didn't have pink eye and long red hair Brick Jojo wasn't paying attention to it _anyway_ nowadays- nine times out of ten…

And judging from the look on the guy's face now.

This was a tenth moment.

He took a deep breath.

"If you're having any second thoughts or want to walk away Believe I won't judge you but do it now."

The voice was low and authorative- a tone he was used to hearing directed towards either of the Jojo brothers or even barking out orders on television to the team as a whole.

The moment seemed to drag the Red Rowdyruff Boy made no other comment- like he was genuinely waiting for Mike to be the one to break the silence.

Oh right. He probably was.

He took another deep breath. He didn't know why he was so damn nervous suddenly- it was just Jojo- the lovesick puppy who followed Mike's "sister" everywhere tail wagging and Mike had had _no_ problem ragging him on it- all in good fun of course-but… there was another side to the eldest Jojo brother.

One Mike had gotten glimpses of in the Crustacean's little factory o' horrors. As well as far back as Lenny Creepster's little hideaway o' doom.

But… in all honesty. Even though Mike was scared out of his fucking mind… and he still didn't know why- there wasn't a chance in hell he could walk out now.

> _**In Five Summers she is chosen….** _
> 
> _**In thirteen summers she is awakened…** _
> 
> _**In eighteen summers…. She is summoned.** _

Seventeen months. They had seventeen fucking months.

There wasn't any time to be scared or anxious or nervous. There just wasn't _time._

He'd been brought into that factory… for a reason. And even though the guy would never admit it.

Mike had a feeling the Red Rowdyruff was going to need all the damn help he could get.

To be a "superhero"- one had to have the will, the drive… the motivation.

And like hell if Mike didn't have it. All he had to do was close his own eyes and he'd see each and every _motivation_ he had to keep fighting. In whatever way he possibly could.

He folded his arms and threw Jojo a smirk. His friend's expression continued to be stern.

"Like you'd last a day without the Trickster- _Charming._ "

That upper lip curled somewhat but he nevertheless kept his demeanor stern. How the hell did the guy _do it?_

"Good. Follow me." He turned on his heel and led the way in the building- a flash of a key and another door opened. His eyebrow rose-whelp.

Hero in training time.

> **-o-o-o-**
> 
> **Step 2: Preparation**
> 
> **Hero-hood isn't an easy life: One must be well aware of what is needed and not needed to succeed. A plan is usually in order: Also recommended but not necessary are the following:**
> 
> **1\. A secret hideout- it'll be much easier if you're rich too or know someone rich:** _**Note: Tragic back story not included.** _
> 
> **2\. Basic knowledge of basic self-defense- or at least have a good right hook. Or a weapon. Not guns though- guns are frowned upon in most super hero circles. Weird.**
> 
> **3\. A good disguise and or costume. Or just a mask. That works.**
> 
> **4\. A partner in crime or even a sidekick can be useful but be wary of using the "s" word in front of them: Some individuals don't like the idea of being relegated to the "side" character. You wouldn't want to get socked in the face by your own ally would you? Kind of embarrassing for the hard working hero.**
> 
> **Good luck! Happy trails! Don't say we didn't warn you!**
> 
> **-o-o-o-**

Mike had to wonder if Mr. Walter had _any_ idea one of his car hangars had been converted into a makeshift gym- there was evidence of Jojo's own "training" already in here- Mike slid his backpack off and began to dig through it- some of the tall "targets" had been hacked in erratic patterns. Uneven and well… he hated to say it they looked clumsy.

Not that… Mike technically had any idea how to use a katana either but…

Case in point Mike saw Jojo drop his own bag- and the long slim sheathe came out. The blade had been polished- it didn't look as "rusty" anymore so it wasn't a tetanus shot waiting to happen anymore at least but… it was hard to believe that piece of junk had managed to last as long as it did against what had clearly been a… much more experienced wielder's deadly blade.

Bunches of paper and a notebook came out- and then the book he'd been asked to bring- snatched from his hand without even a thanks.

"You're welcome." He muttered. Jojo only gave him a piercing red look and began skimming the pages silently.

He wasn't serious.

"Jojo- all due respect you're not actually planning on teaching _yourself_ how to use that thing right?"

Another withering look- and in a whiplash the blade was out of the sheathe once more and he almost jumped back- "WHOA! NOT COOL JOJO! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THE THING!"

"It's called a lunge."

"It's called aim the sharp piece of metal _away_ from the psychic!" Brick only snorted but at least he turned around. Fucking hell. He tied his sneakers irritably and began clearing out his sweatshirt- that crimson gaze centered on him.

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

"You said we were gonna start training today- I'm getting ready."

The "master swordsman" sheathed his sword (thank God) and shook his head. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yeah. Come alone. Come as you are." He held up his phone where the text message blinked mockingly. "I know how to read thanks. And what's with this cryptic bullshit- why not just text me like normal-?"

Those arms folded and he shook his head again. "Because these circumstances are _not_ normal Believe- we got seventeen months to get ready and like I said it sounds like a lot- but it really isn't.' He shivered-aw fuck why'd he have to keep bringing up that _lovely_ point- God forbid the angry lobster have picked… gee something a few decades from now- no… they had _months_.

…fucking months.

Well maybe studying up on this… wasn't so nuts in the scheme of things. He sighed but Brick was still glaring at him.

"There are three big things to remember when you're in the middle of a fight Believe. And one of them is being prepared in _any_ situation. I'm glad you at least listened to me when I said dress normal." He cracked his own knuckles and stuck them in his jeans pocket. "Here's the thing that's the most annoying about traditional training- and it bothers the fuck out of me when it comes to the X' training the team and I do at least once a week. We make extra preparations for it. There's no element of surprise or "normalcy" about It." he scoffed- "There's too much work put into it beforehand."

"What you mean stretching and shit?" He stood up straighter- okay… so getting warmed up wasn't recommended like normal? But… wasn't that dangerous? He pulled more at his lace-.

WHOA! THE FUCK!?

He barely dodged the punch before it landed clear on his damn face!

"The fuck man! What the fuck was that for?!"

Brick didn't answer he cracked his knuckles again.

"Rule number one Tricky- never take your eyes off your opponent." He declared.

Wait. Opponent!? R-Rules? But Mike wasn't even-!

Another punch and he landed on the ground-that…. would have hurt. He wasn't holding back like last time. No- no he'd been sucker punched by Brick Jojo _once_ in his life he was good now. Thanks- he'd hit his quota for one lifetime- FUCK!

He rolled out of the way- Brick looked down on him. Eyebrow raised slightly.

"Dude! Give me some warning next time-!"

"And why should I- would an opponent give you any warning or would he seek to use any distraction as a means to land the first blow?"

He blinked. "W-Well yeah but-!"

"Get up!" he snapped and Mike glowered but nonetheless struggled back to his feet. Brick folded his arms. God forbid he lend the guy he more or less almost _sucker punched_ back to his feet.

"Your reflexes aren't bad- but you're easily startled- you're going to have to work on that. That's a distinct disadvantage when dealing with enemies of… non-human origin. But you're letting your emotions get the best of you- I can tell you're angry- annoyed at me even- something that makes you sloppy."

He clenched his fist. Why that-!

"Hey let's get something clear here Jojo! I'm a damn good fighter-!"

"Who needs to learn to control the temper- it's an easy weakness to exploit."

_EXCUSE ME!_

He looked infuriatingly smug- "This seems familiar." He muttered before he sighed. "You're not used to fighting in jeans are you?"

Mike felt himself bristle, "Well duh- there's a reason any self-defense class is gonna make you change and shit- Tweety has to wear her gi and shit in class-."

Brick nodded, "True- it's easier to move in those isn't it- but tell me something Believe- how many people you know gonna be walking around in their martial arts uniforms or in sweat pants and yoga pants _every_ single day?"

"…Well I mean some people do-?"

He rolled his eyes, "When Robin pulled her kung Fu fighting routine on Bitchbucks was she wearing her uniform?"

"…Uh no. She was wearing her normal…clothes- it was the middle of the afternoon-."

"Exactly. A fight could happen at any time Believe. I'll admit I was impressed when I saw footage of Snyder fighting- it's obvious she didn't feel the most comfortable in the jeans but she still managed to hold her own wouldn't you say?"

…well Tweety had been complaining her legs were killing her afterwards- but…

"Yeah… cause Tweety's amazing."

"She's talented. I'll give credit where it's due."

Damn right he better- Robin Snyder was a deadly force the moment she tied that black belt- she could incapacitate anyone with just a few flicks of her hands and well-aimed kicks- Mike would admit he'd been _that_ obnoxious cheerer in the audience when she had annihilated the competition at her test- her scores and times just- oh he'd been a proud man that afternoon. Yes he had. He'd been yelling and cheering and she'd just flashed him that brilliant smile and- YIKES!

_ANOTHER_ hit- this time a goddamn _kick_ \- and Mike was back on his ass.

"Rule two- keep your mind on the task at hand- focus on the opponent and nothing else at that moment."

Ow…. That hurt. A lot. Had Mike landed on his tailbone- he was pretty sure he'd landed dead on that useless piece of bone that only served to make butt hits hurt all the more.

Again Jojo made no move to help him up- God forbid you know.

"Continuing on my previous point however-." Again up on his feet he went- how long would be stay there _this_ time however was _anyone's_ guess? "One thing that I made damn sure of was that my brothers could and _would_ be ready at all times- in all conditions or states- if you can't move as fast in jeans as you can in sweat pants than you're forever at a disadvantage in some way shape or form and vice versa- no matter what- you following Believe?"

_No._

He shrugged, "Yeah… I guess. Did you have to hit so dang hard though- seriously man?"

"I was making a point."

"A point that almost involved my face being crushed!" Son of a- seriously! "Ya know I kicked some ass in that labyrinth! _One duck to rule em all_ remember!" He tapped his foot – he'd been hanging around Bloss too much. Fuck. "I'm a damn good fighter and you know it- you said so yourself!"

Silence. Brick didn't answer him. Finally he sighed.

"You did okay back there Believe- a passable job even but you still got a shit ton you need to learn."

"And you can teach me?- We're the same age Jojo! - Ok… well technically one can argue I'm actually _older_ than you but-!"

He snorted, "Okay Believe- fine. We'll start over then- where _did_ you learn how to fight by the way?"

He folded his own arms and looked the Red Rowdy straight in the eye. "I've watched basically every Mackie Khan movie since the seventies at least three times and I've picked up some shit from hockey practice-."

This snort was the loudest of them all, "Okay so nowhere." He shook his head, "Cripes this is gonna be harder than I thought." He rubbed the rim of his noses- pushing his glasses up. "Okay Believe… listen to me. This ain't about looking "cool"- this is a survival skill: Protection. Both for yourself… and if need be… others." Brick's voice trailed somewhat. "This isn't a game… Mike."

_In eighteen summers… she is summoned._

"… I know man." He buzzed his lips. "I get it Jojo- I know it ain't a game… and we don't have a lot of time… I know that too but you're not giving me enough credit man- c'mon I kicked some ass in that labyrinth- you know one duck to rule em all and that… shit?"

His hand went up. And Mike didn't like that look. Or that _smirk._ He was up to something. His eyes narrowed- but Jojo only folded his arms once again.

"Okay Tricky- you're so confident- tell you what- why don't you see If you can punch me right now- clear in the face- get me back for the pummeling I just gave you- clear in the nose. See-." He removed his glasses and stuck them in his pocket. "Clear shot- right here."

Silence.

This was a trick… it had to be.

"You… want me to punch you… in the face."

Another nod, more of a smirk. "Sure- c'mon- see if you can hit me."

He scowled, "You are aware I have hell of a right hook and I _will_ likely break your nose."

This time Jojo snorted louder, "Go ahead- I'm not stopping you."

"You're sure now- can I get this in writing-?"

"Just punch me Tricky- cripes!"

Well there was no need to be rude! He scowled, and wound up his fist- well don't say Mike didn't warn him-!

His hand was seized in a lightning fast move he didn't even see it coming- he didn't even have time to fucking cry out before he was back on the ground but this time- the Rowdyruff Boy wasn't stopping. Oh… oh fuck! Mike had pissed him off- maybe that been a test- some kind of… loyalty test or something!?

Fuck! Oh this wasn't good!

Punch. Block. What would Khan do in this scenario- angry superhuman who was pissed as fuck at aforementioned poor sap?

_Tough luck buddy I coulda told you not to fuck with a Jojo brother_.

…Thank you conscience. Thank you so much. Lovely to see you again Common Sense- where the fuck were you a minute ago _before_ he aimed a punch at the so called "Rowdy boss"- FUCK!

That was a manly yelp of terror by the way.

"C'mon Believe- show me what you got! You're some big and bad fighter from your movie watching skills ain't ya?"

Oh… fuuuuuck.

"Okay! OKAY! – Shit!" Another barely dodged slug in the face. "P-Point taken! Enough! Enough! I'll listen! I'll listen- I don't know anything- FUCK!"

"Too late Believe you pissed me off- now fight back!"

Jesus he _was_ mad! Oh hell there were so many things that Mike had left to do in this world though! Fuck- Fuck! Maybe if he reminded Jojo of the fact the smitten kitten would _not_ be happy if lovesick puppy sent hapless Mikey to the hospital!

"Is this revenge for the blackmail? C-Cause I assure you it was for your own- OH FUCK NOT THE FACE!" He dove down and rolled away from the sneakered anvil that threatened to crush his nose into a million different pieces. "OYE! ROWDY FEET AWAY FROM THE NORM'S FACE!"

But it did manage to land him in the ass like some kind of cartoon slapstick moment- he went flying-. Deep chuckles echoed the empty hangar. Okay. Okay. _Now_ Mike was mad!

He jumped to his feet.

_You wanna play Jojo? Let's PLAY!_

Should have known this guy's ego was bigger than goddamn Atlas's himself! Should have known Jojo was gonna get his revenge for the "Operation Queenship" fiasco- which by the way was _NOT_ Mike's idea!

He slammed his fist in his palm- he wouldn't hurt the guy- no it was likely his hits weren't gonna do much to aforementioned X' individual but well- internally they'd feel satisfying at the moment.

He grit his teeth and charged- Jojo didn't even look fazed- his hand immediately went up and blocked Mike's punch- and then his kick. He wasn't even breaking a sweat and here Mike was like a leaking faucet! But he kept punching- and kicking in a constant barrage- every ounce of strength – make them as hard as possible! He'd feel em' maybe if Mike landed a hard enough one!

Yeah! How's them apples eh!

He wasn't giving Brick time to land another punch or kick. That kick was deadly- he could only imagine how much a full X kick would _hurt_ in the face. He'd seen the state that asshole with the trigger happy finger had been left in after Jojo had "taken care of business" in that alley- he'd seen enough victims of Vigilante Fire over here in overprotective puppy mode even _before_ he had snazzy uniform.

And yeah… Mike didn't want to become one of them. Nope. Uh uh- this was clearly Jojo making a point- some kind of… frightening point not to fuck with him anymore- duly noted! He just had to make an opening! Just one so he could scoot out of there and not be crushed by angry Rowdy fists.

But again- the guy hadn't even cast out a _sweat_ \- in fact he almost looked _bored!_

_I'll show YOU bored damn it!_

No one was that thorough there had to be something he could just sling at the guy-his gaze drifted across the room – and then he saw stars and back on his ass he was.

"Rule number one Believe! Like I said- _Never_ take your eyes off your opponent!"

He grit his teeth and scrambled back up- the two circled each other.

"I was looking for something to fling at that dang fat head of yours! - I thought we were pals Jojo!"

"Do you really think I'd let you have a distinct advantage like that in battle! And not in here I'm not- in here I'm your opponent- who you should be focused on completely- even if you're assessing your surroundings one eye is _always_ on me- understood!"

He clenched his fists and narrowly avoided another punch.

"Wait are you tellin' me this is some kind of- WHAT THE FUCK JOJO!"

Again- he could only _imagine_ how much an X' fueled kick to the face _hurt!_ He didn't want his imaginings to become _reality_ either so… running for his life was good. Yes- yes it was! Okay so maybe baiting Jojo hadn't been the best idea- no… baiting a Rowdyruff Boy was definitely _not_ a good idea!

"Okay- Okay! Understood! Understood! Uncle- What the- I SAID UNCLE!"

Another snort- another flurry of punches barely dodged.

"You think that's how it works in the real world Mike- you think you call Uncle the "bad guys" as they are will be like they are on TV or the movies- you think they'll just back off from a sense of "honor"- Tch."

He arched his neck away from Mike's punch. Like it didn't even faze him.

"No idiot- they'll keep going- the only difference is they'll see a weakness in you- something to exploit- and then… they'll keep doing their goddamn best to _kill you._ "

_Punch. Block. Kick. RUN!_

The scary part was the guy wasn't even _flying_ \- or using his super speed- oh no this was Jojo- pure mother fucking Brick Anthony Jojo- no X skills necessary save the iron fists and feet being propelled at tiny little human Mike Believe at nauseating speeds!

Holy… Holy shit was this guy even _human!?_ Sure he'd seen… some of the Ghosty versus "Prince Charming" fight but it had been dark… and he'd been kinda dizzy after the whole being knocked upside the head a few too many times so he may have missed a few details.

Like Brick Jojo being secretly Robo-Brick. His movements were flawless- and it was a combination of different moves- from different styles and different… cultures all blended into one: Like some kind of melting pot of kick assery.

Or as Mike would call it.

_Fuck I'm in trouble style._

He barely dodged a nasty hit right on the damn face- and then he realized something.

He'd seen this before.

…briefly. When Lenny and Boomer had been going at it while Mike had channeled his inner "spidey senses" and shit to rescue Bubsy and all… he'd been fighting… almost the same way as Brick was. Even going as far back as those early days way back in September- when he'd only just been getting to know Jojo… he'd nonetheless seen all three of the Rowdyruff Boys fighting.

And suddenly… Mike realized where the Jojo brothers… had learned their stuff.

Or really – _who_ had taught them.

Boomer's kicks and punches had been lightning fast- even A'Xed as he was- Butch had relied heavily in the simulator on single massive punches and kicks- but he'd been slower.

Brick was a perfect medley of the two.

Or more… it was likely the two had stemmed off from _him_. Fuck…

Was _that_ what Jojo had meant?

He caught one punch- but quick as lightning a foot swooped him down clear back on his ass- and aw hell this was gonna hurt! He rolled again and scrambled back up.

"You're leaning on your left side too much- this isn't skating- keep yourself as straight and balanced as possible."

He blinked… was he getting advice in the process of basically fighting for his life here?

He swung up his kick but leaned more on the right side and sure enough- the hit _did_ land- caught and back on the ground he went but that was progress. He even saw a slight curling of Jojo's mouth. Oh he thought this was just _hilarious_ didn't he!?

_Well I'll show him!_

He lunged again but this time instead of just blocking it like a normal person- oh no- God forbid- because "Brickhead" Jojo was a _showoff_. He flipped back on his feet and sprang forward like some kind of… some kind of-!

"The fuck man! Since when can you-!? Uh I thinks the IOC called- there might be an opening on the Men's Gymnastics team-!"

Another smirk- another flurry of punches. But seriously-!? The guy had just flipped up in the fucking air and landed on his goddamn feet like some kind of… kind of gold medalist winning... _cat!_ The fuck! Dogs weren't "graceful"- they didn't flip around and Maggie was as big a klutz as him! Actually more so- many of Ma's good china had ended up victim to that whip tail – And CRAP!

"Cripes you really are some kind of space head- rule number two! Focus on the task at hand damn it!"

_Punch. Block. Kick. RUN! Block. Fall. Ow. Punch. Punch. Kick. Kick. OW!_

The relentless onslaught continued- this was bad- he could feel himself getting winded and he didn't feel like explaining _another_ black eye to Ma… and Robin.

No Robin wouldn't be happy with his excuses and she'd likely call him out on them- she was far too clever sometimes his Tweety Bird- so… so…

Okay Mikey think- THINK!

Raging…Jojo… tiny Mikey – not a good combination! But... but…

He didn't stand a goddamn _chance_ \- the guy was a fucking robot! Like he was programed to do this or something- and his actions were completely unreadable- one second he's performing any kind of karate move- the next he looked like something out of any Mafia movie in a common brawl- and it could be seconds between them! How the fuck had he managed to combine all those brawling styles at once! All those Martial Arts… and they all fucking-…?

He was going to lose. He knew that. It was going to be bad. It was going to be painful but… but okay- he dove out of the way of another Rowdy punch followed by a kick.

He was in a large open room- Brick had clearly picked this for a reason- nothing Mike could just fling at the guy to distract him long enough so Mike could land a definitive blow. So… what did he have to work with?

Except Brick had made it clear he wasn't about to let Mike pull a "Tricky" and get an advantage- his gaze flicked to the bags but they were empty- and they were far away- he managed to block another hit somehow- stumbled from the sheer _force_ of it and backed away quickly. Hands flying to his pockets.

_Okay. Think Believe think!_

His hand lingered near his jeans pocket- hmm? He blinked. Wait… he thought he'd taken that out? Hadn't he? But-?

_**Come alone. Come as you are.** _

…Well this was probably the king of all _bad ideas_ but fuck if Mike had any better ones- and sure Jojo wasn't some raging angry horny spirit out to land a mortal girlfriend but…

This _might_ save Mike's nose.

…Fuck this was a bad idea. But fuck if he had any other ones at the moment!

His fingers wrapped around the bag and just as Brick's fist was about to make contact- well…

"Begone vile spirit!" He yelped – hey may as well get some practice while he's at it (!)- the bag of salt hit Jojo clear in the face and exploded on impact- obviously the guy wasn't expecting that- he paused in mid lunge- hacking and coughing and well… uh… "Sorry man!" – Jojo was too distracted (and pissed) to hear his apology anyway so he didn't see Mike's foot fly forward and sweep his feet from right below him.

Brick went down like a log while Mike scrambled above him- fists up.

The silence was ominous. Uh oh. Was he unconscious?

"Uh… Jojo? You okay… bud?"

Silence.

Uhhhh…. Fuck. Um…

_Bloss! Bloss I didn't mean to give your non-boyfriend a concussion I swear! Please don't kill me and keep Boomer and Butch from dismembering me!_

Wait… could X' individuals even _get_ concussions- sure he'd hit the ground pretty hard but it didn't look like he's hit his head or anything! And besides- Blossom had thrown a freaking… airplane or whatever back at this kid back when they were fucking invincible tanks and some shit- shame the X' settled down and flowed more with their blood now as Bloss had… wearily explained once during their science project. Mike would admit he'd kind of dozed off a bit but looking up their blood types had been kind of awkward anyway because the knife the kit came with had been too dull to even try to pierce her skin so the Professor had had to do it and then he'd taken that as an opportunity to give Mike his stupid checkup and he'd gotten another lecture about not overdoing it and-.

"OOF!"

And that was his head. Ow. Seriously _ow!_ Did he have a concussion? He probably had a concussion didn't he? Ow. For the love of…

"You _really_ need to work on keeping your head in the game man- here I was thinking Boom was a space head." Brick snorted and got up casually. "Also… do I want to know why the fuck you just happened to have _salt_ in your pocket?"

Mike made himself shrug despite the slice that just came from moving his arm even _slightly._

"What you never heard of salt keeping evil spirits at bay? Ghosties need not apply when you got a nice handful of salt to throw at em' you know?" He grinned. Brick's eyebrow rose.

"I'll… take your word for it." He drawled before he spit out another bunch of salt and flicked the snowy patches out of his hair.

"Can I get up now or are you going to keep pummeling me?"

Another slight curl to his lips before he bent over. Hand outstretched. Mike warily looked at it but reached up anyway-and he found himself pulled up like he weighed nothing at all despite big bad hockey player muscles in his lean form. He dusted himself off irritably and Brick merely folded his arms- he didn't even look like he'd broken a sweat.

God. Damn. It.

His smirk increased: "So you threw salt at me?" He shook his head.

"Ya didn't leave me much choice- it was the salt or the fist in the face." He muttered and bristled at the loud barking laughter before once again Jojo shook his head.

"Maybe we're not so fucked after all." He cradled his chin thoughtfully, "Not bad Believe. You're still conscious."

Whoopdy fucking doo.

"You could have warned me you going to go all kung Fu fighting on me man!"

"So you'd always receive warning in real life then- or is it better to get your instincts up?" Mike scowled and Brick only smirked more. "Rule three Tricky: Always be ready for the unexpected or…" He wiped the last of the salt off his shirt, "You're fucked. Simple as that. Any advantage an opponent can find on you… it'll be exploited. Whether you got a short fuse, a bad leg, hell even if you've got an inordinate fear of sharp objects- any disadvantage you got is an advantage for your opponent. And vice versa. You have to be at least two steps ahead of them at all times."

"What you're asking me to read their minds or something? No one can do that?"

_Without awful headaches and nosebleeds from hell that is._

Another snort, "It's not mind reading- it's reading the situation: with all due respect you let your anger get the best of you- and you have a pattern, two punches for every kick. One punch and then a block. You're easy to read Believe."

He bristled, "You gotta have a rhythm though."

"True… but the element of surprise can be your greatest asset- something the opponent's not expecting: Ghosty wasn't happy to see I had that sword now was he- it made him sloppy. Pissed him off- he wasn't thinking clearly- it's the only reason I literally kept my head."

A chill went down Mike's spine.

"But… you kicked his sorry ass."

The look he got then was dark… foreboding.

"I was lucky Believe. And so were you."

The chill only grew worse- he plopped the remains of the salt bag in his hand. "Keep that close Mike. Superstitious bullshit aside… who knows… it might come in handy someday."

The air seemed to suddenly be staler- almost became choking- the room seemed darker- the walls seemed more closed in, dirtier… for a brief moment the silence was almost overwhelming.

F-Fuck… fuck what was-! He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched both his fists.

Before… he heard it.

The scream. The constant _screaming._ Robin. Ma. Bloss and the girls…The Briners… his friend's… even Jojo's voice was mixed in with the bloodcurdling final death _scream_.

Something touched his shoulder and it was almost painful for Mike to swallow his own goddamn… manly… manly scream.

He opened his eyes slowly

Jojo's expression was unreadable. Had he seen it? H-Heard it?

Probably not. Most likely he also thought Mike was off his rocker too. Fuck. He cleared his throat, folded his arms- he had to brazen this out. He'd just survived a near beating from a Rowdyruff Boy he could handle this damn it! He'd just-!

"Tch well I mean- in... in uh that case Jojo I can make you a nice… uh bag o' magic salt- can't be too care-."

"I hear it too Mike." A murmur. So faint Mike couldn't even be sure he'd heard it. Or… if he was even _supposed_ to have heard it.

"…Brick?"

The eldest Jojo brother's gaze had drifted- seeming…far away as he sighed and leaned against the wall, "I hear it… I see it- sometimes I wake up at night and expect to be lying in a pile of bones instead of my own damn bed. I look behind me expecting to see my shadow suddenly lunge at me- I even pause every time I have to go down a flight of damn stairs still." He murmured.

"… I've been taking the long way to Kellan's class." Mike whispered. "Avoiding that one stairway- you know the one with the shitty hinges on the railing."

"Fuck that piece of shit- should be condemned- someone's gonna fall to their death and the school's gonna be in the poorhouse from the lawsuit." He snorted while Mike felt his own lips curl slightly but then Brick seemed to sober. "That one has eighteen potential death trap steps… the basement stairs are twenty one. - two flights and a half."

Mike went to join him and leaned next to him. "Don't forget the sixteen from the second floor to the third."

"And nine from the ground floor… to the first."

"There are ten from the backyard to my window."

"There are thirty two… from the mayor's office to the plaza."

Silence. He stared straight ahead, Jojo mirrored him.

"So what do we do? How do… we make ourselves… stop counting steps like a bunch of-." He trailed.

More silence.

"We don't."

"What?"

His face was grim as he stared straight ahead, "here's the thing Believe- for a long time you're not gonna stop. You'll count every single step- you'll hesitate when you have to go down and you'll speed up when you're going up- you'll jump like an idiot every time something startles you in the dark- even if it just turns out to be some damn alley cat."

He flinched at that. Brick's lip curled slightly more and he rubbed the brow of his nose before slipping his glasses back on. "But we don't have time to let that dumb shit affect us now do we- we got work to do: A…lot… of work to do." Mike bristled somewhat. "So guess the only option is to just keep going."

"Even if I scream like a little girl every time a stupid stray cat jumps at me from an alley?" He muttered.

A shrug was his only response but then Jojo strode towards the middle of the room, "Guess so Tricky- guess so- we don't have time to be scared and hide now do we- Some people have the luxury of being able to hide from their fears- but we don't."

"Cause we're gonna be superheroes?" Mike folded his arms and scowled. The look he received in answer was withering. He flinched- fuck no wonder the Jojo Brothers had looked ready to piss themselves when Jojo had woken up to find he'd been tied to a chair… again… _not_ Mike's idea.

The look from those crimson eyes was dangerous. Blazing and fierce.

"No, because we both have people counting on us and if we don't do something… then who will?"

Another grim silence.

And then Mike nodded.

"You're right." He murmured. "Guess me being a coward won't help with anything- it's just another weakness like you said-."

Another sharp glance, "Fear's only a weakness when you don't get stronger from it." He intoned. "You're a history buff Believe- what did President Roosevelt say during World War II- Nothing to fear but fear itself."

He frowned, "It wasn't… during the war… it was part of his inaugural…speech when he beat Hoover in 1933… during the Depression… _We… have nothing to fear… but fear…itself."_ He murmured. "It's… misquoted a lot but it's the same deal I guess." Jojo shook his head.

"You _would_ know that."

"He who forgets the past is only destined to repeat it." He smirked. "And thanks."

Another Rowdy shrug, "I call it like I see it... You want to help out- protect the city… your friends and your mom- then I'll help you do that- but you need to understand this ain't a game- it's not about looking "cool"-and it's not going to be easy: I just gave you a taste of what could happen- what you could be up against. The lack of mercy you can expect."

_So it was a test._

"And how'd I do then Brick?"

He was silent- before that small smile once again crossed his features.

"You have potential."

For some reason. It didn't sting like the last time had. No Mike only found himself smiling instead- grinning even from ear to ear. He braced his shoulders and lifted his fists- that flaming red eyebrow lifted ever higher. Heh catching the great Brick Jojo by surprise _twice_ in one sitting. Damn- new record.

"Well then- _Charming_ \- Show me what you got!"

"You're sure now?" He put himself into his own battle stance, "Don't say I didn't warn you _Tricky._ "

Yeah… it wasn't going to be easy. And Mike was going to end up with a _lot_ of new cuts, bruises and likely would have to wear his brace more often but hey- that's what came out of being a "superhero" now wasn't it.

_Punch. Punch. Kick. Duck. Punch._

One didn't just _become_ a hero- super or not- willy nilly by putting on the damn mask and cape: And no matter the preparation they had or would have there were always wild cards that made it impossible to predict _everything_ they'd need to prepare.

_Punch. Punch. Kick. Block._

No. There was a third element to the whole "superhero" gig- something someone couldn't just pull out of their ass and declare in a loud booming "super heroic" voice they now possessed.

Nah… it was deeper than that…

_Punch. Kick. Kick. PUNCH!_

"Good! Mix it up a little- cripes you're still leaning on the left- which means-!"

_Mike meet floor. Floor meet Mike._

"That happens."

_Ow._

"Damn it man are you this much of an ass to your brothers!?"

_Kick. Duck. Roll. Punch._

"No. This is your first time so I'm going easy on you to be honest- cripes- you know what-"

_Face meet floor. Floor meet face._

"Ow."

"Every time I see you deciding you're on skates I'm gonna do that."

"It's a _habit!"_

"Well get out of it!"

"I'm a Center!"

"Congratulations I'm a mechanic!"

"That doesn't make any- OOF!"

"Left."

"Aw screw you Mister Fighter Robot or whatever! Damn it man- owwww!"

"Warned you."

He was enjoying this. Way too much. Mike's eyes narrowed.

"… This is revenge for the ice cream isn't it…?"

That smirk was quick but not quick enough for Mike to miss it.

"Maybe."

_Punch. Kick. Kick. Block. Duck._

"That's cold man."

_Kick. Block._

"You stole my ice cream." A smirk. A shrug. Down the psychic goes.

"It was _her_ idea!"

"Still agreed to it."

"What was I supposed to do? Sorry Bloss but since your counterpart might or might not apparently have the world's biggest crush on you I really must decline? I was twelve!"

Just another infuriating shrug. "Exactly. You didn't thus- fountain time."

"Okay you know what- that's it! You're going down Jojo!"

"Tch- yeah okay. Like to see you try Believe!"

To decide to become a hero was the easy part. To train and prepare was even simpler in theory. But there was one factor that cliché and sappy as it sounded was what separated the "would-be's" and the "wannabes."

The "W" factor. The "who"- the "what"… and the why of becoming that kind of hero and no matter how long it took- despite their significant lack of time in this scenario.

Mike would do it.

He had to do it.

"So by the way- how'd your brothers react to you training me too?"

_Block. Punch. Kick. Block._

"Meh- they've got enough on their minds- what they don't know won't hurt em'."

_PUNCH_

"Shit! Believe the fuck!? Why didn't you block you idiot!?"

Yeah… being… being a hero wasn't… wasn't the easiest… thing and training to be one… w-wasn't the easiest thing but Mike would do it! Yeah Mike would definitely do it!

C-Cause… yeah. Mike was gonna become a superhero! Yeah!

" _The fuck did he bring a NORM with im' for anyway!?"_

" _Shh! Butch c'mon Bro he'll hear you!"_

" _GOOD I WANT HIM TO-!"_

" _SHHHHHHH!"_

Y-Yeah… those furiously glowing forest green eyes didn't scare Mike! Nope! Not at all! He'd faced a snappily dressed psychotic lobster- a horny wannabe Opera Ghost that had a liking for pink apparently – and a really ugly succubus that had insulted his Tweety Bird's very being by its pathetic… showing of leg that Robin had not been very happy to hear about and Mike _really_ should have listened to Brick about keeping _that_ detail out of the official report but- honesty! Didn't he get brownie points for honesty! He only fell for it for a second! He was tired! He was dehydrated! He was dumb!

But it was okay! He would learn! He was gonna learn! Because he could and _would_ be able to help this time! No one was going to stop him! No one!

He jumped back to his feet and got back in the fray.

Seventeen months. Best get started.

> **Step 3: Resolve**
> 
> **Congratulations you are well on your way to becoming the world's newest Superhero- good luck!**
> 
> **Don't die.**
> 
> **-o-o-o-**

" _OW! I WASN'T READY THAT TIME! OW- OKAY I WASN'T FOR THAT ONE EITHER! OW! OW!"_

It was so pathetic it was verging on comical. His hand burned- twitched impatiently as it lingered over his sheath- it would be so easy- the two would have no means of defense- and that would be a job well done.

He couldn't move.

His teeth grit. Of course he wouldn't- the heavy link around his ankle kept him more or less _pinned_ to this spot- surrounded by all these strange windows into the outside- never showing the same thing twice- his Master had left him here- punishment for his defiance- locked the door and refused to let him out.

He didn't even know how long it had been- had it been hours- days- weeks… months. If he willed it the vison of his beloved would be before him at least… the demon… hadn't taken _that_ yet.

The key word… yet.

Was he really supposed to just sit here and _watch_!? Master had counseled patience- but what time did they _have_ for patience!? None! Let him be! Let him get the job done!

The fool fell to the ground again- it was pathetic- truly… sad in a way to watch. They both had no idea what it was they were up against- tch. A more unworthy candidate couldn't have been found.

Lazy- selfish and only out for himself. Petty. Short tempered. As his unfortunate "sidekick" or whatever the term these days was- he'd heard Master call the silver eyed one that- he supposed it was a derisive term judging from the laughter.

A wind blew slightly and he turned around- the slicing _clicks_ echoed in the darkness. He sucked in a breath- and his hand twitched on his sheath once again though another sharp _snap_ and he was down on his knees again. Yes… this creature did like extra reverence paid to it didn't it?

" **Ah… well-well good boy- learning your proper place finally are we?"**

Say nothing. Speak nothing.

" **Well Boy- answer. You** _ **do**_ **have permission to speak at this moment- I haven't had that impudent mouth sewn shut now have I-?"**

He flinched. He couldn't help it. And that seemed to amuse the creature more.

" **Ah… being lost in "memory" lane are we-? Such barbarism- you mortals truly are vile creatures- imagine doing such a thing to one of your own…. Truly… disgusting."**

A scream echoed through his mind. Cloudy- barely there- an inky darkness but he heard the scream all the same- echoing through his mind- before it melded with his own: he clutched at the ground- crushing the stone.

" _ **That's enough! Stop it! Enough!"**_ He instantly regretted that outburst- the creature's claw centered over his neck and hoisted him up.

" **Ordering…** _ **me**_ **again are we boy?"** Silky. Such a gentle… almost soothing tone- one could almost ignore the sharp knives piercing into his flesh though he knew no blood would flow it did not mean he did not still feel pain.

The pressure increased- he squeezed his eyes shut and the laughter grew higher pitched and shrill the more he struggled. It was to no avail… so why fight. His shoulders slumped and those sharp teeth bared into a smile.

" **Good Boy."**

Dropped to the ground- despite having no breath to have lost he clutched at his throbbing neck anyway. No blood poured from the raw wound there- dry as ash- cold as ice but it was… an instinct all the same. He still… had his humanity. He was still… man.

The claw grabbed him by the chin and tilted it up- the smile only grew bigger.

" **Ah, well-well. Look at this- did someone regret not listening to me- I did warn you about keeping your temper boy- oh well. Perhaps you'll be joining my collection sooner than we thought-."**

" _ **No!"**_ He shook his head and wrenched away- the demon let him go with another sneer- his hand centered on the side of his face- he could feel it growing- surrounding him- engulfing it. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes even harder this time.

How… How could he face her like this? Like this… husk that he was… he remembered… nothing… of course of what he had once… been… save her. Her voice…. Her touch… and now…

It was all that… that _boy's_ fault! Him with his dark… dark magic and the ruthless nature- control over the elements. Control over fire itself- he was nothing short of a demon. Engulfing him in the flames- entire patches of his skin… near completely singed off.

He… this Brick… would _pay._

" **Are we done in our feeling sorry for ourselves now boy- really it'll fix itself remember- you just need to have patience- why do you think-."** It kicked the thick chain by his ankle meaningfully. **"I mean** _ **really**_ **my lonely warrior did you** _ **really**_ **think rushing** _ **anywhere**_ **near the girl in the state you're in is going to merit anything but disaster? Hmm? - oh stop your growling boy- you'll get your chance soon enough."**

" _ **Chance? What sort of chance-"He**_ could have cursed- his words were becoming slurred again- he could feel the slight enlargement of his teeth and the throbbing near his left eye grew worse: he blinked- no. Not again!

" **Oh I can tell from the look in your eyes you want revenge don't you Boy? - But I've already said- the Red one is to be left to** _ **me**_ **hm- you'll have to do as you will to the others."**

He scowled, the slight snarling was turning more and more beastlike by the moment. The creature snickered.

" **Oh yes…. Yes calm down my lonely Warrior. You'll get your chance for revenge on them all-. And your reward will be swift."**

It stomped on the chain and he fell to the ground again.

" **Uh uh- uh. Not so hasty Boy. Not so hasty- you wish for revenge on Brick Anthony Jojo and that's understandable but don't forget about the** _ **others**_ **hm?"**

" _ **Others- the two fools and La-… Blossom's… sisters?"**_ She would… no doubt prefer to be termed her… name she went by here. He must attend to making himself grow… used to it then.

The smile grew.

" **Yes my Warrior- they are the ones** _ **truly**_ **standing in the way here: Unlike others of his… chosen fate… he is not** _ **alone**_ **in his task at the moment now is he?"**

" _ **You expect me to waste my time chasing after FOOLS!?"**_

He flinched as the claw went up again but stiffened when it only caressed his cheek- almost… affectionately. He clutched at the ground- and the shudder rolled through his entire body.

" **Patience my Boy… patience. Of course I don't intend on wasting** _ **your…**_ **talents… on such a troupe of fools… but they must be dealt with my Warrior. They not only guard the Red one… but they will keep you from reuniting with your love once again- in fact… that one sister… will never stop fighting now will she?"**

He remembered the ghoulish scream and the crazed woman jumping upon his back even in her weakened state pulling, kicking, scratching and even _biting_ at him- he scowled.

" _ **You are saying she will be a problem then."**_

" **She already** _ **is**_ **a problem- she's always been… far too astute for her own good little Buttercup."**

" _ **What must I do then? I have no desire to…. do harm to a woman. However misguided she may be-."**_

The claw went up again.

" **Patience my Boy. I have my eye on someone who may… be of some** _ **assistance**_ **to us as we speak."**

He bristled at that.

"I _ **am fine on my own."**_

A snort.

" **Are you? Well then we'll have to see then won't we- until then you can just stay in here and cool yourself down still- why not watch some of the outside world hm?"**

As if on cue the image of the two sparring pathetic individuals changed to that of a pleasant room- and of a young woman of devastating beauty- more beautiful than he could have ever imagined- sleeping peacefully on her bed- a small smile playing at her lips in sync with his own.

But then he saw she was clutching a silken red rose to her breast. Nearly right beside where her heart would beat and his smile died while the growling started again.

" **Temper-temper."**

_Snap._

The image vanished.

" **Now really Warrior… one must learn** _ **manners**_ **\- you're not going to woo the girl by baring your teeth and acting like-."** Its smirk seemed to grow and it began to choke back laughter. " **A** _ **beast**_ **now will you?"**

The laughter exploded then and once again he found himself forced to his knees- his head in a claw and his face tilted up.

" **Such a shame. A shame indeed- and such a pretty face it was too. Well… it was worth it wasn't it Warrior?** _ **True love**_ **is always worth it- no matter how fickle it might seem- in the end- at least you have the** _ **memories**_ **."**

The other claw opened and those little petals fell to the ground- his eyes widened and the creature only laughed more- a deep dark sort of laughter that chilled him- it finally released him and he scrambled to pick up those precious white petals- clutching them to his own breast. Right where his heart… would be.

The laughter only increased.

" **Ah love… a mortal's greatest weakness. No matter how much they so desperately try to disguise it as a strength. Fools."**

It's expression darkened and once again the lights seemed to flicker- as had been wont to happen lately at odd intervals a surge of... the strangest aura he had ever sensed was once again burning strong- as it had…ever since the… wretch had taken that fateful thirteenth step. Its face twisted into a sneer and without another word it turned on its heel and stormed out- the door slammed behind it- not that there was an actual… door here.

In this… realm he stood in. Wherever this truly… was.

He opened his palm- the remains of the petals fell to the ground listlessly- one… after the other. Before he dug in his shirt and pulled it out. It still smelled of her- if he concentrated hard enough… he could remember the scent… the silken touch as her hands trailed down his face… as she explored it… her tiny doll fingers- as delicate and fragile as a child's had been hesitant at times- unsure- she'd been most confused as to his facial hair- the slight stubble he had grown- ungroomed and ill-suited but it had been… a long trek and he hadn't had time to refresh himself before he had hurried to her side- He had guided her touch- over his cheek, his nose… and his lips- lingering there as he tasted her skin. He had barely swallowed the shudder that near overcame him from it- such a chaste… and light touch- and yet he had been on fire- her touch was more like a cool flame… warm to the touch… but causing no pain even as he knew her every touch would scald him. Scald both of them.

And yet he still… relished in every stolen touch. Brief. Lingering. What had it mattered? It hadn't. Not at that moment. That single… moment.

_It… feels strange… I do not know if I like it._

_**It's only for a short while.** _

_I like… when your skin is smooth… it… it is like water._

_**Water?** _

_Don't laugh…. It is pure. Unsullied. I imagine… it is beautiful too…just like…_

_**My Lady?** _

… _if I ask you something…my Lord… do you promise not to laugh?_

_**Of course. Anything.** _

… _Is it still beautiful? Is water… is it still as… beautiful as I remember it?_

He closed his eyes and squeezed the silk closer to him. Closer and closer- his eyes burned but of course he could shed nothing- no blood spilt upon the ground in battle and no tears to wash away any sadness.

It was just him. Himself. Alone- unchanging. Changing.

Forever.

_Is water still as… beautiful as I remember it?_

… _ **. Yes. Water is still beautiful… La'el.**_

_It hasn't changed then… even after all this time?_

_**No. No matter… the form it takes it remains beautiful La'el… there are… some things that never change.** _

_Never?_

_**Never.** _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	19. Act 5: 104.5 -Part 1

**_"O, O it hurts:_ **   
**_The truth, true prophecy,_ **   
**_It hurts inside my head."_ **

**_-Agamemnon:_ _Aeschylus_ **

**-o-o-o-**

_The rain fell in a torrent- surrounding him. Surrounding her. Still she did not move- walking only further into the dark waters surrounding her- letting her voluminous sleeves drag upon the water's surface. She waded deeper and deeper- the young man by the water's edge continued to call out to her._

" _Wait! Please!"_

_Silence. More silence. The rain only continued to fall- even as her hands rose to welcome the falling drops… as if she were raising them to greet an old friend._

" _You'll grow ill if you stay too long in-!"_

" _It matters not… whether I be in good health… or bad… my fate shall yet be the same…"_

_Silence_

" _It does matter."_

_Silence._

"… _To who?"_

_A Whisper. Near lost in the melody of the rain surrounding them._

"… _Me."_

_Rain. Wind._

_Footsteps. Wading through the water._

_A step. Another._

_Hesitant. Drifting. Yet constant all the same._

"… _You?"_

_Closer… yet not one. Waiting._

" _Me."_

_The rain… falling. Falling around them increasing as the moments passed._

_Waiting. Yearning. Longing._

_Closer… ever closer._

_Hesitation._

" _..Why?"_

"… _I do not know…but I do… please… please don't be frightened of me…"_

" _I am not afraid…"_

_Another whisper. To whom is she trying to convince?_

"… _Then…why… will you not look at me?"_

" _I...I cannot my Lord._

" _Why?"_

_Hands touch… a sting. A bite._

_Pulled away. A gasp. Low and hidden._

_She turned. Quickly. Fists clenched. Away. Far away._

" _W-Wait! Wait please!"_

_His protests ignored._

_It is better._

_She cannot… she will not. Because…_

" _If… I do… then I will never see you again…"_

_A whisper lost in the rain._

_Forever… in the rain._

"… **Leader Girl…"**

_Stiff. That voice._

" **Blossom. Blossom wake up!"**

_So…It is time then._

" **BLOSSOM!"**

A sharp gasp.

Two hands over a pair of thin shoulders.

"…Buttercup?" Groggy. Confused. Pink meeting lime. Baby blue behind her. "Wha… what on earth – what time-?"

The ink haired girl released the redhead and backed away slowly. The golden haired girl clutched a stuffed animal by her side.

"You weren't in bed." A whisper. The redhead stiffened.

"…I wasn't?"

"Yeah… you passed out on the window seat again."

More confusion. A hand to her brow. The little blonde removed the music box from her hands gently while the ink haired girl began wiping her face gently with a cloth.

Wiping away the lines of silent tears that ran down the young redhead's face. Tears she hadn't even realized had begun to fall. They were silent. Always silent.

The blonde however suddenly gathered the long copper hair in her hands, before grabbing a brush from the nearby vanity and clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Blossy- you know you can't go to bed with your hair down like this- it'll get all snarly and be a nightmare tomorrow- here." She gently began plaiting the long hair with a soft round of humming. "BC… can you shut the window the rain's getting in."

The green eyed girl paused. Then narrowed her eyes- staring… eyes slim with suspicion- looking at the inky darkness of the three girls' shared bedroom- Ire reflected in those lime irises- flicking back and forth.

Looking at nothing. Looking at everything.

"Buttercup?" Soft. Barely there. The pink eyes glowed dimly in the darkness. "It's getting bad out there… would you mind?"

"Yeah- we can't get sick tomorrow of all days! Oh no! That would be awful! Especially for _you_ Blossy." The giggling was high pitched and the blonde swooped the blushing redhead into a hug. "So cuuuute! You two are going to be so _cute!"_

The blush increased. But Buttercup Utonium said nothing- as her sisters laughed – albeit slightly nervously on the elder's part.

No… she only continued to look around the room. Staring mercilessly into the dark- face etched in a scowl- a suspicious wariness in that fierce gaze: Before finally she whipped around pulled the window closed – turned the latch and drew the shade with an echoing slam.

_She shall see him again… her promise is true…_

" _ **I will wait as long as it takes…And none… shall stand in my way… I will wait… even if for a thousand years…yet I will still wait."**_

_Wait for me my love…_

_Wait for me…_

* * *

**Act 5:**

**104\. 5**

* * *

**-V-**

**ATTENTION TVHS CLASS OF 2011! :: The annual Sophomore Spring Fling will be held at the Townsville Botanical Gardens Clubhouse this Friday- 3/20/09 from 7-10:30 PM- Doors open at 6:30 PM Sharp!**

**And Remember all you cool cats and baby dolls- dressing up for the occasion is highly encouraged- so get ready to rock n' roll all night long!**

_*NOTE: TVHS Dress code guidelines are still in effect outside of school grounds at all school sponsored events._

_-_ **V-**

_Mitch Michelson_

The strobe lights were flashing- the music was raging- the punch hadn't been spiked-yet-the night was still young- and the dance floor was full of all the beautiful people of Townsville High.

Well at least in the class of 2011- and well they were the best anyway of course: Tch- everyone knew that. They were the lucky ones after all- how many high school classes after all could brag about hosting not one- not two- no not even _three_ – but an entire groupof highly attractive- highly popular and arguably the most highly beloved teenagers in the entire city.

And the X Team. Couldn't forget about that little detail. Heh. Kidding of course- the illustrious Utonium sisters and the equally fantastic Jojo brothers. - in more ways than _one_ \- whoo boy was it getting hot In here or was that just the delicious sight of those three lovely boys in ensembles perfect for this Doo Wop of an evening- mmm Brick Jojo in a leather jacket… oh sign Mitch _up._ Alas for him however- the eldest of the aforementioned brothers was spoken for this evening. And his lovely date was sporting a stunning little red number- flouncy skirt and a cutely modest low neckline that nonetheless the Red Rowdyruff was certainly _enjoying_ \- and for all her blushing and little giggles was doing _nothing_ to curb the young man's view of the goods.

Meh who could blame her. They were certainly happy enough-Nauseating levels of happy almost- who was grinning wider Mitch wondered-the smitten pink eyed kitten or the equally infatuated red eyed puppy dog. Hard to tell. And that arm had not left that little waist practically the whole night- the few times it wasn't there one could still almost _guarantee_ that he'd still be touching the pink Puff in some way or form.

He really was an infatuated puppy dog. It was both nauseating and adorable to watch.

Ah… always the cute ones that are taken. However unofficially. Such was Mitch's luck but then again… Blossy Boo deserved this- thank _God_ the girl had finally stood up- declared she wanted something and for once in her damn life just up and _taken it._

Mitch had begun to honestly fear for someone _else's_ sanity if she hadn't-.

"Mitch my man- what's up daddy-o- this a rockin' shindig or what- look what my baby doll managed to do for us- ha!" Speaking of… it might be too late. Here was Mr. Believe now.

"…Was that even English?" Robbi drawled as she joined the two of them – oh the long suffering patient songbird of Townsville High School rolled those pretty blue eyes and took hold of her hockey playing hunk's leather clad arm- he flicked up the toothpick between his lips and smoothed back his slicked down hair- though that pesky cowlick still stuck right up.

But that nasty little… souvenir from Mike's grand ghost hunting adventure also certainly aided the "tough greaser" look he was going for- yeesh… that looked nasty. Very nasty. Though not that they'd ever find out _what_ caused it- oh no.

"Course it was baby doll- just getting' in the _swing_ of things you know? - eh- eh." He snickered and elbowed his "Sandra Dee" virginal look sporting girlfriend.

"That was bad Mikey." Another eye roll.

"Oh it was hilarious. You love me."

"Sometimes." She smirked. He wilted.

"…Oh that's _cold._ "

"Aww but you _wuv_ me." She cooed.

"… Yeah I do. Damn it." Another mutter.

Mitch threw his arms over both their shoulders.

"So my delightful fellow norms- another great success from the brilliant mind of Miss Snyder it seems."

"It is hell of a party Tweety- you've outdone yourself this time."

The brunette blushed somewhat, "Hey it wasn't all me. Much thanks is owed to the queen of getting favors over there-." She gestured to the redhead who was currently engrossed with avoiding her enraptured counterpart's gaze as the male proceeded to turn her artfully curled hair (Bubbles Utonium was truly patience incarnate) - into a toy winding it around his finger as Blossy Boo on her part turned pinker as she kept sneaking glances at him from under her eyelids- the perfect image of a demure yet smitten infatuated pink eyed kitten.

Mike blinked.

"Okay… pretty sure I left Jojo in that exact same position… oh...five minutes ago." He slapped his brow and shuddered. "Oh God… the mental images. Oh _God."_

"You did it." Mitch shrugged, the psychic hockey player blanched.

"I _know_." A groan. "And thank fucking God but what the hell Jojo- Here I am witness to the two of them having eye sex on a daily basis and oh- God mental pictures!" He covered his eyes theatrically. "Whyyyyy _?_!" Robbi giggled. "My sister and best friend doing the "deed" - oh God no! No! Bad mental pictures! Out! Out!" He started smacking the side of his head- almost like he really _was_ literally smacking something out of his own brain - . Robbi giggled and clasped her hands together.

"Aww- but I think it's cute!" She cooed. Believe gave her a withering look.

"No you think the views on the fan page are _cute._ "

Silence. The willowy brunette held up her trusty smartphone and the click of the "shutter" effect rang through- Mr. Believe's lamentations forever preserved.

"Shut it-smile for the camera Mikey!"

"I don't wanna!"

_Click._

"You're evil!"

"That's what you get _hero boy_."

"I said I was sorry!"

… _Awkward._ Okay time to vacate- couple's spat imminent. Oh Robbi had not taken "Brick and Mike's big adventure" very well- after the initial: _OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_ Make out session and other… session behind closed doors Mitch had no doubt that Mr. Believe's bed had otherwise remained extraordinarily _cold_ for the last month. If anyone- _anyone_ could hold a grudge it was Miss Snyder.

Oh yes. Bad things happened when one got on Robin's bad side. _Very_ bad things: Thankfully Mitch would never have to know the sting of such an ordeal but woe betide anyone _else_ who did.

_Anyone._

Loud high pitched giggles pervaded the dance floor and a flash of light blue, gold and glitter and there was the joyful form of Bubbles Utonium and her equally dashing date Boomer Jojo- ever loyal- ever smitten- Mitch was going to have to put down a _lot_ of tuxedo deposits he didn't doubt in the next few years. Let's see…

More blues laughter. Ludicrously comical height differences aside- the beanpole Rowdyruff and tiny Powerpuff continued to spin around the dance floor. Four months in… and they were still in the… honeymoon stage.

_Well that's one._

"Tweety- Tweety- you can't stay mad at me forever! You can't! Seriously even _Bloss_ is talking to me like a normal person again at this point!"

"Oh really? Watch me."

"Robbbbin- baby c'mon!"

She turned on her yellow heels and sashayed back towards the table the group of them had commandeered.

"You'll have to forgive me one of these days! Tweety… baby? Honeeeey!" No shame whatsoever he bolted after the leggy brunette.

_There's two._

"Hey! There you are _mi dulce raton_." Oh… and maybe if Mitch was lucky there's _three_. Oh yes- he had no idea what his handsome hockey goalie sweetie had just whispered in his ear- in retrospect maybe taking French versus Spanish hadn't been the best idea- after all Bubsy would just burst out laughing half the time when Pablo whispered his sweet nothings in Mitch's ear but oh who _cared._ Just keep whispering. Keep doing it. He didn't give a fuck.

Nope. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie- those dark eyes seemed to glimmer and he adjusted the fedora he was wearing with a sly smile- oh sure- the Rowdies ( and Mike) had chosen the "greaser"- "bad boy" look for their attire this evening- but oh Pablo here… he was rocking the classy look. Oh yes. Yes he was.

With a grin Mitch followed him to their group's table: Well the two tables they had squashed together to form one big one- Another round of loud giggling and a very out of breath Bubbles plopped into the chair her blue Rowdyruff pulled out for her- as equally out of breath and grinning broadly as he sat down at her immediate side.

"Now this- this is a party Robin." Boomer chugged his water.

"She does it again!" Bubsy grinned. Again the brunette blushed somewhat.

"It wasn't just me though!" She leaned back against Mike's arm- Once again the psychic had managed to get back in his songbird's good grace apparently- "You girls saved the day- you got the Botanical Gardens to give the _Sophomore_ class their clubhouse- X Team saves the day again!"

"Oh nonsense Robin. They were happy to do it." Blossy Boo sipped her punch daintily, "Insisted really as soon as they heard about the gym situation." She grimaced- as did they all. That… had been a nasty piece of sushi. Lots of teeth… and a temper. And… there went the gym.

_Again._

"Which you took the liberty of informing them about." Robin retorted smoothly. The Pink puff flushed somewhat and cleared her throat.

"Yes well… the city comes together at times like these. As I said they were more than happy to do it."

"Yeah by the way- what was that thing that knocked out the gym anyway? It looked… mean." Pablo shuddered.

Blossy Boo only sighed and leaned against the Red Rowdy's shoulder- "The Professor is pretty sure and I personally agree that it was a _Sphyraena argentea_."

The company all blinked. "Could we get that in English?" Mitch said baldly- well if no one else was going to say it!

Brick narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his own drink. "Barracuda." He said lowly. "Nasty. Temperamental. And you can't even eat them. Remind me again why they exist?"

"Wait really you can't eat them?" Mike cocked his head.

"Certain species have been linked to… food poisoning incidents over the years that have made it become theorized by some scientists that some variations might be toxic to people it turns out so it's better to be safe than sorry in my opinion-." They all stared as the Red Rowdyruff Boy took another sip. "What? Can't make Pinky do _all_ the work- what's a co-leader is for?" Brick snapped and Blossom's face went pinker as the boy's arm went over her shoulders smoothly.

"Y-Yes… thank you Ru-… Brick." She mumbled. Mikey snickered but then grunted just as quickly- Mitch sensed double stiletto attack from Robb and Blossy's Boo's directions. Someday he'd learn.

"Dios Mios- you all deserve a medal- every single one of you." Pablo shook his head.

"Damn straight. Fucking sushi." Boomer muttered. Bubbles frowned.

"Poor things…" She murmured. "They can't help it you know… they're just …scared and in pain." Boomer's arm went around her shoulders. "I just wish there was something we could do."

His eyebrow went up at that- the Reds as a unit sighed in sync- dear God it was starting already.

"Bubbles… you know Father is doing everything in his power to help find a solution." Blossom began quietly.

"It sucks but… we gotta think of the city you know?" Brick continued the thought. This was almost disturbing... The Reds had been unofficially together now for… almost but not quite a month and they were already finishing each other's sentences?! Did Mike and Robin do that!? Did the _Blues_ even do that!? Hell did he and his own adorable sweetie do that!?

The Reds didn't even seem to notice their apparent mind meld moment or whatever- or even seem fazed by it.

_Well... that's definitely four._

He scanned the table- there was a sardonic bite missing from this conversation. Bubbles seemed to read his mind.

"She went off a few minutes ago- she'll be back soon maybe she was hungry- you know BC." A sigh. Her sister joined her.

"She just disappears from these things- gets lost in the crowd." Blossom shook her head as Bubbles groaned.

"And she looks so _cute_ too! I don't get it-I just don't. I mean we're all wearing dresses and _I_ think we look _adorable_!" The littlest puff huffed and folded her arms with a little pout. Oh dear the little blonde was displeased- she continued to look around. "Hey… where's Butch?"

" _ASSHOLE!"_

" _CREEP!"_

Both the Rowdies groaned in sync and Boomer hid his face in his hands- the _slap_ was loud and echoed through the room- and two young ladies stormed past the table.

"Wasn't that Sasha?"

"No pretty sure that was Vivian."

"He forgot which one was his date again didn't he?"

"That or said the wrong name to the wrong girl."

Another sigh. The Utonium sisters shook their heads in sync with their beau's. (Blossy Boo… was fooling no one. Why she continued to keep up the effort Mitch had no idea.)

_CLICK. CLACK. CLICK._

Oh… and now the show was growing more interesting for who had returned to the party but the Green Puff sporting a lovely little green number, hair piled into a chic little bun and a face like thunder hidden by a gargoyle smile all night to appease the tiny blonde force of nature – and there she was storming towards her erstwhile… counterpart.

_Well this should be interesting._

"ASSWIPE WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LEARN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? HAVE YOU _NO_ SHAME!?"

_Ah… three…_

"Ohhh- sup' Butterbabe- you're looking _fine_ tonight!"

_Two…_

The Jojo brothers at the table leaned back somewhat- Boomer not really looking all that interested while Brick had rediscovered the wonders of Blossy Boo's hair again- absentmindedly twisting one of the long copper curls around his finger as she leaned against his shoulder.

The remaining Jojo brother meanwhile had apparently decided his double dating woes were to be forgotten in his pursuit of his _real_ prize- oh yes- the boy was determined on… hooking in Butterscotch no matter how many times he had been warned that for his own goddamn good and ability to keep living to leave well enough alone.

Case in point he smoothed his gelled up spikes- still prevalent and leaned against the buffet table _suavely_. Butterscotch took a sip of her drink in silence.

"This isn't going to end well." The Pink puff murmured. Her infatuated date nodded serenely as he continued discovering the mysteries of how so much hair could be curled around one finger.

"Oh dear." Bubbles murmured- Boomer shrugged and pulled her closer to him wordlessly. His lips moved in a quiet countdown of his own.

"Shiiiit… Baby how long do you plan on hiding that _ass_ from the rest of the world- I mean _damn._ "

Sputtering. Red face. Not the good kind- fist shaking- _annnnnd_ …

_One._

"You… YOU- _PERVERT!"_

_SLAP. SPLASH. CRASH._

"Shit three girls in one night." The blonde Rowdy rolled his eyes.

"New Record." Blossy Boo sent him a withering look and pulled her hair away with a whine.

"You pulled."

"Sorry babe."

"Brick…PDA."

Should we go make sure he's conscious?" Boomer drawled.

"Fuck that- I'm busy. Let him peel himself off the floor." Brick snorted and once again the arm went over Blossy Boo's chair-and he took a blasé sip from his cup.

Both Jojo brothers exchanged another look as the green Puff stormed past the table- mumbling to herself.

"Oh dear BC. BC- you can't go around hitting people it's impolite!" Bubbles called out- Butterscotch bristled.

"FUCK IF I CARE!" Away she went. Sigh.

Blossom's face was in her hand. Brick snickered somewhat,

"Least it wasn't a basketball hoop this time Pinky."

Another look. "Brick that's not very nice."

"Last time I checked I was conceived to be the " _rottenest of the rotten._ Not the _perfect of the perfect_ like a certain pink eyed _babe_ I happen to know." He grinned and thus cue blushing mess- face in shoulder and the small strangled – _"Rufffff PDAAAAA!"_ From the illustrious "Commander and Leader" from within the "bludgeoner's" shirt. Heh heh. Damn well done- Mr. Jojo over there was apparently a fast learner.

The table snickered and the triumphant smirk on Brick's face was nothing short of shameless. Robbi patted the lovesick kitten on the head reassuringly- while Mikey of course threw a discreet thumbs up in the Red Rowdy's direction.

Bubbles giggled and hugged Boomer's arm tighter, 'Speak for yourself Brick- my Boomie's nothing but _perfect_. At least to me." Another round of loud giggling. More blushing X individual- of a male variety this time. Always good to change things up somewhat.

Speaking of…

Butch came stumbling back – soaked and his white shirt now had a red stain on it from the remains of Buttercup's punch- and plopped himself on one of the empty chairs- a wide shit eating grin on his face- "She so wants me. Damn that piece of fine puffy ass wants me." He snickered and adjusted his leather jacket. His brothers both rolled their eyes.

"In your dreams maybe." A blonde mutter.

"Don't encourage it. We live with him." There was the red.

"Tch- aw please The Butch knows these things- watch and learn- get a few pointers even."

"Yeah no I'm covered." Boomer's arm went round Bubsy's chair like clockwork.

"If you want to continue getting yourself clobbered be my guest- always good for entertainment." A pair of pink eyes peeked out from his shoulder and focused on the Green Rowdy. He immediately stiffened.

"Butch- I would appreciate you not talking of my little sister like that please."

Icy. No nonsense. The Green Rowdy brother visibly gulped and nodded quickly, "U-Uh… yes Ma'am. Right away Boss Woman." A salute for good measure. Now both Reds went well red this time.

"Butch. Stop. Calling. Her-."

"What? You're Boss- she's your woman and she's also a boss. So… Boss Woman." He shrugged.

"BUTCH!"

"What? It's true!"

Was it possible to turn a paper cup into a weapon- Mitch wasn't sure but it seemed like Brick was determined upon finding out- One pitiful look in Boomer's direction was only met with stony silence and a sip from his own cup.

Luckily for the unfortunate near victim however the music abruptly changed and Blossy Boo's eyes lit up. Ah yes- Blossom did love this song didn't she- according to the numerous blackmail recordings Butterscotch had amassed over the years- the Pink Puff was prone to falling to the temptations of hairbrush karaoke to this particular gem after all when she perceived herself to be alone and the latest gem she had revealed with sardonic glee was a good one that was for sure.

The hilarious sight of the prim and proper "commander and leader "dancing around in her PJ's – hair wild and free- rocking and sashaying her hips in a come hither motion while swinging a familiar red cap in the air that she had filched earlier that day: Heh heh. Butterscotch never had to worry about doing paperwork again apparently lest video evidence of such an event _somehow_ ends up in the Red Rowdy's hands.

Oh yes. Heaven forbid.

The song began to heat up and Bubbles jumped up.

"Ooh! I love this song!" And there went one potential ally for the soon to be bombarded Red Jojo brother- Boomer was abruptly seized and pulled back on the dance floor: (not that he was complaining of course) – there's one. With a bit less X' powered antics Robbi stood up and held out her hand imperiously- Michael Believe was obviously better trained at this point- he followed her obediently to the dance floor.

Those huge pink eyes were just getting _bigger_ and _brighter_ and she was looking right at the Red puppy who suddenly seemed to stiffen. Danger. Danger. Not for any of them- but for him of course.

This should be interesting.

The hapless male proceeded to take another sip- already forgotten his cup was empty as the pink puff continued to give him her own equivalent of the dreaded "puffy puppy eyes"- that's right Brick- just look at anything save that deadly look: if he's lucky he'll buy himself five or so minutes.

But… there was only _so_ long the water trick could be used with an empty cup the Rowdyruff ought to know.

"…Pinky I can't dance." He mumbled somewhat- she shook her head.

"Oh nonsense!" She stood and the Rowdy was more or less pulled up. Well as the saying went- when a Powerpuff wanted to do dance with you- just do it or else you were gonna end up doing it anyway minus use of your arm.

"Wait-! Pinky I mean it I suck- I _really_ suck- I'm gonna emb-!"

"Oh please Ruff!" Dragging continued. "You're being foolish- it's not that bad!"

"W-Wait! Wait Ba-Pin-Blo- BLABY-!" - Because the almighty Red Rowdy still couldn't keep the many names he had for Blossy Boo straight on a daily basis- and the more flustered he became the more likely he would just end up squishing them together: Which was hilarious. The Green Jojo brother next to Mitch was watching the scene of his older brother more or less being _dragged_ by a cheerfully smitten pink kitten barely suppressing his own laughter- well actually Butch wasn't even trying to hide it- but then again it _was_ funny.

Ah love.

" _Whipppped._ " Butch snickered and then his eyes lit up- "Oho- scuse me Michelson the Butch sees a lady in need- no one that fine should be a wall flower- oh no." Annnd there he goes.

"Dios Mios- they're an interesting bunch that's for sure." Pablo shook his head.

"But they make life interesting- and there's nothing worse than being _bored_ in life." His hockey playing sweetie brushed his fingers slightly- aww he was still _shy._

"I guess you're right- but hell we live in _Townsville_ anyway- crazy stuff happens all the time here."

Mitch nodded sagely as his foot brushed Pablo's shined shoe- the hint of pink in his cheeks was _adorable._ So innocent. So very innocent.

He cleared his throat, "So… uh do you uh want to d-dance? It's a…good song."

"It is… you know you're really rocking the Fedora look…I _like_ it."

More pink- verging on red. Heh. So _cute._

"Yeah…" Another throat clear and he pulled at his tie somewhat, "Robin certainly outdid herself this time- last year was _nothing_ compared to this."

He rolled his eyes, "Because Whorebucks can barely remember how to spell her own name right let alone run a student government. Pablo snorted.

"Mitch that's not very nice." Another round of snickers.

"And yet you're not telling me I'm wrong." More snickers and Mitch's hand was finally swallowed by that calloused grip- strong and hard from numerous hockey workouts- courtesy of the insane psychic over there and his obsession with winning "the cup" before he graduates.

"Quiet you- let's dance."

"Heh I'll turn you into a bad boy yet."

"Fat chance. Someone has to keep you in line."

"Ooh- _please do_ "

Another blush and they joined the throng. "V-Very funny."

"Aren't I though?" Pablo rolled his eyes.

"You need to live a little. Look- even big bad Brick over there is having a good time." His eyebrow rose. Oho- Naughty- naughty Blossy Boo- that's not _dancing_ that is _grinding_ the Red Rowdy was being instructed how to do: Naughty- Naughty little kitty!

"Dios…Mio." His jaw dropped. "Explain to me again _how_ are they not "dating" yet?" He hissed.

"They are- Blossy Boo is just being stubborn as hell. Welcome to the "Norms" m'dear. Feel our pain. _Feel it._ All three of those girls drive us insane sometimes."

And… case in point- there was _Mitch's_ charge- once again avoiding the foolish Green Jojo brother like the plague. Loud swears optional but apparently necessary. Violence not yet in the picture but clearly being considered. He supposed he'd have to intervene soon- make a distraction or something.

Ah the life of a norm. Never easy.

"But you three are their friends." Pablo murmured. Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we are." Circling. "I'd do anything for those girls… all of us would. They drive us mad- especially the pink one with the psychic one." He lowered the last part and Pablo being the quick learner ( _heh heh)_ he was nodded quietly. "But push comes to shove… they're _our_ girls through and through. You know?"

Silence. Circling. Brushing of brows.

"I understand mi dulce raton." He murmured. Mitch couldn't help the smile.

"You know…. I had a feeling you would." The red grew and that grip on his hand strengthened. Fuck… okay… maybe one more dance. Just one.

…Which inevitably turned into three. Damn it- he couldn't help it- feeling this man's hand brushing his waist- smelling his cologne… fuck… just… fuck. He was surrounded by the music- his friends were all gathered around him- the cheerful innocence of the blues- the long established repertoire between the psychic and the songbird and last but not least- one could _feel_ the sensuality oozing from those "prim and proper" redheads behind them- even despite the fact that the eldest Jojo brother was doing nothing but running his hands over her waist- slightly up- slightly down- he clearly had no idea what he was doing and such in the scheme of things it was probably the most… "tame" grinding Mitch had ever seen ( looking at some of the other grinding couples… yeah it was at most PG to be blunt…but fuck… there was something about it that… just – fuck put on the air conditioners man- it was getting fucking hot in here!

And then… there was Butters. Once again she had commandeered her own section of dance floor- needing no one- needing no partner though the drooling Green Jojo brother would obviously have liked the honor but fuck that- no really good luck: Buttercup Eva Utonium danced alone- and she conquered alone. And she was damn happy doing it.

The song ended. The DJ was pretty good- another amazing find of Robbi's for sure. He joined in the clapping. Loud and enthusiastic cheering courtesy of a Blue Puff especially rang out. Before another song- oh this was a group dance… and sure enough the Red one clearly had had enough- one whisper in the pink puff's ear and well off they went.

Heh- a few knowing snickers surrounded him- even Pablo averted his eyes politely of course but well it was no secret what _those two_ were up to. The Reds were slowly becoming the _it_ couple of the sophomore class- _Especially_ since that "rumor" popped up on Faceplace a month ago…

Whoo boy- that had opened up a can of worms and fuck if it hadn't done its job. The public eye had been engrossed in the narrative of first love and teenage longing that Robin Snyder had masterfully woven to pay much if any attention to the… very… adult and serious events that were occurring… beneath the surface.

_Literally._

He shivered. He couldn't help it. Mikey had been in the hospital for nearly three days- Brick had gotten out relatively quickly- even with the dehydration and that bad arm he'd only been in for two and one had more or less been spent sleeping everything off but Mikey…

Fuck whatever the idiot did in there… and whatever had done that to a _Rowdyruff's_ arm…

Wait… No see Mitch wasn't going to think of that. Nope. No siree. His friends were safe. He was here to party, and dance and if he was lucky get his sweetie over here to agree to move on from first base tonight. _Those_ were Mitch's priorities tonight!

Not… worrying about… nope he was taking a night off from being a "Norm" as the term went – they all deserved one. They were partying as friends and equals. _Not_ "norms" and "X Team". Yes.

Yes there was a bit of a… tenseness in the air with all of them but…

"Out of my _way_ losers!"

…And speaking of _tense._ Oh fuck their lives- here comes the slut brigade led by the queen of the bitches- Whorebucks herself. Fuck.

Needless to say said psychopath had _not_ reacted well to the news that her never in a million years beau (poor Brick…poor thing) was now "unofficially" the handsome arm candy of the delightfully smitten kitten of a Pink Puff. Oh no- it had not gone over well at _all._ However Whorebucks for all her idiocy was however no _fool_. She remembered the threat Mr. Jojo over there had given her- if anything _physical_ were to happen to the Pink Puff again she would be handled by the Red Rowdyruff Boy _exclusively_ from then on.

Brick had after all already proven himself to be protective indeed of his Puff: the events in the factory- however hush hush they were to talk about concerning Blossy Boo had only strengthened that instinct. It didn't matter _who_ it was- Mitch had a feeling and he'd yet to be proven wrong by the way- that if push came to shove Brick Anthony Jojo would indeed show just how much of a _Rowdyruff Boy_ he still was should anything threaten his counterpart and co-leader. The "Bludgeoner" no doubt would earn his name.

And besides- for all her big mouth- Even Princess Morebucks wasn't _stupid_ enough to directly challenge Blossom Utonium in a fight. A fight she would _lose_. And lose _badly_.

Mitch… could after all personally attest to that.

Nevertheless however Princess with her cronies in tow was nonetheless storming over- the slut brigade comprising of one Tracy McDonough, Kaley Mancini and the ever vapid Julie Smith followed their mistress obediently- all dressed of course in the shortest ( non-dress code following) dresses imaginable and of _course_ they were too "cool" for the Doo Wop theme of the night.

Fucking hell.

Now Tracy and Kaley… were just the followers- they weren't so bad… misguided but not so bad. Plastic- fake- not the brightest bulbs or at least they act like it- good little followers following the checkbook and expensive Christmas presents that come from being part of an "entourage" – but…then there was…:

Julie.

As much as Mitch hated to stereotype - Julie Smith was the textbook definition of well… _dumb blonde_. - She followed everything the witch said- no argument no matter how insane- and her crushes changed with the wind: One thing Mitch had to give Whorebucks credit for- she was certainly _loyal_ in her delusions: Being hung up and obsessed with the poor unfortunate Red Rowdyruff Boy for the last… hmm… seven… years? Was it seven? Could have been eight- (poor bastard) - but Julie… tended to flit from one male to the other- though she _was_ taking Princess Lessons in how to land yourself a restraining order in five easy steps or less.

But they were usually fleeting. Only a few months of terrorization.

Her last one had been on one Boomer Kenneth Jojo over there- The hapless girl had centered on him for about… three… four months (?)- Who was counting? But… one super-secret… but firm… conversation later between her and that same adorable Blue eyed blonde ever smiling… somewhat delightfully possessive little Puff later… Julie moved on. Rather quickly.

…Very quickly. Sometimes Mitch wondered what had been said… and then there were times where he knew some things were better off left unknown.

But nevertheless Julie had moved on…

To _another_ … tall… lanky… hockey playing young man whose hair was a slightly darker shade of well… blonde… and who was also _very_ much unavailable.

Julie Smith did indeed have a type.

Unavailable blonde men with ever smiling delightfully possessive girlfriends who could as soon as break your arm as look at you.

No wonder she and Princess got along just oh so well.

Robbi was going to eat the dumb blonde alive and spit her out before stepping on the remains with her stylish stiletto heels. It was going to be a bloodbath. The girl's eyes had centered right on Mr. Believe. Again… _not_ the brightest bulb.

Case in point.

"Nice hair Chicken legs- ohhh hiiiiii _Mikeyyy_ you look sooooooo _sexy_ in that leather jacket-." Her hand reached out to touch the hockey player's arm.

_Three… two… one._

"Uh yeah- thanks… Julie." A forced smile- quick backing away. And subtle pulling of a snarling black belt holding girlfriend away. He also looked slightly green himself.

Princess shoved Julie aside and tried to look past Mike and Robin's shoulders.

"Where is he Peasant!" She snapped.

… The calling of Mr. Believe (i.e. Geraldson) _peasant_ never ceased to amuse Mitch. The smile was dangerous. Nonchalantly hiding his rage with an ever bright smile:

"Don't know." He shrugged. The girl stamped her foot- those heels were so ludicrously high how the hell was she even walking. Not to mention that dress… that dress would be considered too short for even the wildest nightclubs- like seriously- was it even a dress or was she just wearing a _shirt?_

"Listen peasant! I am the _last_ person you want to piss off- now I'll ask you again- where's _my_ Bricky! Where'd that loose _slut_ drag him off to!"

"Um _excuse me_ Princess- _what_ did you just call _my_ sister!"

Annnnnd…. Here comes mistake number one. The slut brigade backed away slightly. Mitch saw Buttercup saunter off. … whoo boy.

Bubbles floated up to be face to face with the bitch. "You did _not_ call my sister that- I'm _sure_ I misheard you!"

"I called your whore of a sister what she is- a little tramp who thinks she can just go and touching other people's property- uh no- I don't think so- so back off Bubble bitch! And FYI no one wants to see your fat ass legs exposed like that- tch have you no shame- talk about GROSS!" And those big blue eyes went big and well… bluer and Mike's grip on Robin had to steadily increase at that moment:

"HEY!" And… here comes mistake number two. "One my brother isn't a piece of property you _bitch!_ TWO- Don't you fucking come over and start shit and don't you _dare_ say anything like that to my girlfriend! WE CLEAR!" Boomer Jojo was exceedingly tall. He was _very_ tall in fact- a solid six feet four inches- and even in the heels Princess was completely dwarfed by him. An amusing image- shame Mike was too busy keeping angry Kung Fu fighting snarling girlfriend from ripping stupid sluts to pieces to capture the moment on film.

Even Princess Morebucks in all her idiocy knew better than to fuck with a Rowdyruff Boy directly. Even the so called "nice" one. She immediately backed off. Boomer narrowed his eyes,

"My brother is here with his date- a date that is not you. Now move along. Get the fuck over it and leave him the fuck alone- Me and Butch are _both_ fucking sick of you chasing after our brother- so this is coming from both of us- _FUCK. OFF!_ C'mon honey."

The little blue puff was led away.

"I'm not fat…" A whimper.

"No you're not honey- she's a bitch." Another blue death glare. This time crystal blue and Robin went hurrying after them. Mike flashed them a bright smile and a sarcastic wave.

"Your johns called by the way-they're waiting for you out front. Better go earn your keep." The other girls gasped. Julie giggled- because Mike had spoken but a glare from Princess shut her right up.

Morebucks sneered, "Better watch who you're talking to _peasant_ \- what my Bricky sees in you to deign to hang around you I have no idea but stay the fuck out of my way and mind your own fucking business- _got it!"_

The single heir to the Geraldson fortune- the single _largest_ in the United States- in the top _ten_ of the World in fact- Morebucks Inc. was in the top twenty only smiled serenely and nodded.

"Of course Miss Morebucks- whatever you say." A sneer and the girl smirked triumphantly and flipped her hair- snapping her fingers three times: "Tracy, Kaley, Julie- let's go: I can't stand to be around the scent of these losers any longer- my Bricky will come looking for me soon enough."

"Fat chance…" Mike mumbled but the four turned on their heels in a creepy sort of sync and clonked away (because Princess had no business walking in those shoes…) Mitch sighed and put a hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Twenty Five can't come soon enough can it Mikey?" He muttered.

"Oh you have no idea- I'm going to run that cesspool of a company into the _ground!_ " Mike snarled. "Scuse' me." He turned to go join the rest.

"What a _bitch._ " Pablo hissed.

"Same old same old."

"No seriously- I knew the bitch was a _bitch_ \- but that was just-!"

"Like I said sweetie… welcome to the Norms."

" _AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_And… here's number three._

And there Princess Morebucks was: covered head to toe in _punch_ \- like the entire bowl had _mysteriously_ gone over her. And that sparkling gold monstrosity she called a dress was completely ruined.

"Like oh my God Princess are you like okay?"

"Here lemme get some napkins-!" The rest of the spilled punch was all over the floor however and _down_ the blonde went- the other two almost fell on top of her- creating a slutty dog pile as the ring leader finally went down: Oh this was going to go viral. Oh this was beautiful!

Oh well done Mr. Psychic- and… he looked just as surprised- as much as he was laughing… so not the psychic so who…?

He caught a glimpse of green emerge from a shadowy corner near the table. His lip curled.

"Butterscotch…" He shook his head with a snicker and excused himself- catching glimpse of the four little bitches still tripping over each other in the slippery mess. Ohhhh this was too good for words.

Heh.

The botanical gardens were well lit and lovely- as Mitch exited the clubhouse- and happened to see the ink haired puff _nonchalantly_ strolling away from the scene of the crime.

Just so very _innocently_.

He cleared his throat, "Oh _Butterscotch."_ He called out.

She paused and turned around, a smirk on her lips. "Yes _Twiggy?"_ Her arms linked behind her back. Ever so _innocently_. "Whatever can I do for you my dear _dear_ friend?"

He folded his arms, "You're so bad."

She snorted, "No one saw me."

With that Mitch sighed, "No one ever does." She stuck her arm out like a proper gentleman. Another eye roll was in his wake as he took it. "Ain't this supposed to be _my_ job?"

"Tch. Shut up and be a good piece of arm candy- Mendes can spare you for a sec or two- my sisters got some good candy and I can't be seen missing out." They snickered in sync.

"Yes dear." The gardens were _gorgeous_. Mitch wasn't a green thumb by any sort of means but damn Robin had outdone herself. He shook his head. "How did she do it?" He breathed.

"Ah you know Rob- when she gets her mind set on something- God help the shmuck that tells her no." She shrugged, "So how's the chaos in there?"

"A disaster as always- well done Butterscotch and no doubt the incident will be blamed on the hapless but handsome psychic in there." She smirked more but remained silent. "You know- you really ought to at least tell _him_ about this little perk of yours- he might feel like he's going mad or something."

"He's already mad as a hatter – seriously did you _see_ him at lunch- why is he hoarding salt packets all of a sudden?"

"Well Mr. Believe has always been an eccentric one."

" _Salt. Packets. Mitchell."_

Silence. "… Okay that is a little weird even for Mikey." He muttered. Her face darkened, "Buttercup… are you okay?"

She was still silent- but her fist clenched but just as soon as she did so- she sighed and relaxed again.

"…Yeah Twiggy I'm fine just… something feels kind of weird lately is all…I dunno why… it's just… this feeling I got in my gut."

He squeezed her hand, "Butterscotch." Alas, she had retreated back into her own little world. He frowned. She was an elusive breed- the Green Powerpuff- hard to understand at times and certainly at least according to many- the most intimidating Puff but… he knew her quite well. He had for a long time.

So much as his curiosity was practically _burning_ at this point… Mitch knew when to leave well enough alone. They continued to stroll in relative comfortable silence-

"So… how much convincing did it take the gardens to let us come here anyway?"

"Tch. One phone call- they know how much they owe the Team- after that nasty incident a few months ago- oh you'd best believe the Gardens were _more_ than happy to give the X Team's class a nice dance venue."

Mitch snorted, "Oh right this _is_ where the sea cucumber-."

A finger went up, "Don't. Do _not_ – we don't talk about that. Ever."

He snickered and smoothly lowered the finger, "Of _course_ Butterscotch- ah yes Blossy Boo was not happy that day was she."

"A sea cucumber basically shit on her hair- her _hair_ Twiggy. Cap Boy had to practically _carry_ her out of there since she was so determined on punishing its dead insides - and this was before he acknowledged the fact he was so hung up on her there was no room on the clothes line."

He snorted, "Tch True. Oh by the way- Should I be picking out my tux you think?"

"Meh you can pick yours up when I pick up mine."

"You really think you'd be able to get away with wearing a tuxedo to your sister's wedding?" She paused and then bristled.

"I ain't wearing pink." She snapped.

"Oh but you'd look so _cute_!"

"I am _not_ wearing pink!"

**BOOOOM**

They froze.

"…What was that?"

"I…I dunno." She began digging in her clutch and whipped out her phone. "The fuck… no alert- who the?"

"Was it a car accident or something?"

Her eyes scanned the area, "… I don't think so."

"Then what was it?" She was still looking at her phone.

"… I dunno. C'mon."

A lime burst and then he was off the ground- oh well thank you. Always appreciated- a Powerpuff taxi! Best way to travel really!

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

Well there goes the rest of this evening- Bubs was going to be absolutely _delighted_ – oh yes she was- oh Buttercup could already hear the loud lamentations.

The rest of the room was what else- _chaos_ \- everyone was talking at once- in many cases competitions over who could speak loudest were ensuing- because those were oh so helpful! So helpful indeed! She scanned the room.

_SHRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG_

Oh well better late than never! She scowled. "Did it _just_ go off?!" Twiggy demanded. She fumbled with her phone.

**X Alert.**

Oh well _that_ was helpful! Who the fuck had the nightshift tonight!?

"Buttercup! Mitch!" Ah- there at least was someone in their right mind still- Pablo waved them both over and she ignored the flabbergasted Spanish yelp when she dropped Twiggy right in the guy's arms.

"Hold that- where's my sisters and the boys!"

Blushing like mad Mendes pointed to the left. Twiggy sent her a bright smile and a little wave.

"Thanks Butterscotch- now off you go saving the world and such- I'm good!"

More blushing. Heh. Just call Buttercup "Cupid" or whatever what can she say- now… speaking of rosy cheeked blondes… Ah! There was the X huddle. Another loud ring and she dug out her phone

**X Alert: TBD**

"Oh why! For one night! Just one it's all I ask!" Bubbles stomped her little foot and pouted as she glared at her own phone- Boom like a trooper and a well-trained one at that continued to soothe her little sister's laments. He cast her a look when she joined the huddle. Let's see- one. Two…

"What do you mean you don't know!? Are you some kind of-!"

"Brick not helping! Give me that! This is Blossom- what is it the situation?"

The Reds were already in Leader Mode- Brick waved them over quickly while her sister began the unenviable task of playing telephone with the night shift.

In the scheme of things Buttercup decided against questioning why his face was smudged with mysterious _pink_ lipstick. Boomer's eyebrows rose straight up but Brick was _clearly_ too distracted by "leader mode" to notice. Bubbles giggled slightly but averted her eyes. Finally with a sigh and the fact that no _one_ was going to be taking what this guy said seriously with a face like that – Buttercup the ever kind and wonderful person she was cleared her throat before pointing to her mouth.

Blink. Dumb puppy blink. Before.

"Shit!" He hissed and hastily wiped his mouth before clearing his throat. Buttercup only grinned benignly. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome O' venerable leader- now situation?" He stiffened and looked behind him- Leader Girl was on the phone and she looked… kind of pissed.

"Class one." He murmured quickly. "That's all we know."

"So what is it?" Another shrug.

"They only just called it- they _think_ it's a… fucking sushi."

"What do you mean they _think-!?_ Who called it-?" The hell!?"

"Do you copy- is there a visual on the mutation? Do we have a visual? NO I WILL NOT HOLD!" Blossom's voice rang shrill and they all flinched. Cap Boy included. "That would be _very_ helpful yes sir- I would _love_ to speak to the person who claims to have seen it!" She tapped her foot and cast them all an annoyed glance and covered her ear piece, "Only _one_ person saw it – and _he's_ the one that called it in- they don't even know what it is and now they can't find him!"

"Then how the fuck do they know it's a class one-!? What if it ate him or something!?" Boomer hissed. Buttercup flinched- she couldn't help it. The boys… had been lucky so far… they hadn't seen someone physically being eaten… yet. Bubbles hugged her arms and she put a hand on her shoulder.

At least Little Boy Blue seemed to realize his error right away and he cleared his throat, "Um… in expression… only of course…" He mumbled. Good Boy. He was learning. Cap Boy looked grim and hurried over when Leader Girl waved him (and him only) over to listen in-. That look wasn't good. And it was equally discomfiting to see the scowl that washed over Brick's face almost instantly. His grip on her big sister's shoulder increased.

Shit… this was why… fucking Sushi attacking at night was always the worst goddamn scenario! No one could see a damn thing- make a positive identification and worst of all the team could be going in more or less _blind!_

"So… it could be a case of mistaken identity- it could be nothing you know!" Her sister clasped her hands together and the hope shining in those goddamn big blues- ugh… fucking hell Buttercup hated sushi. She folded her arms and averted her gaze,

"I don't think so Bubs… you heard that big boom." She rubbed her brow- the Reds were still trying to get a hold of the situation- from the panicked and likely dumb as shit people working the night shift- oh yeah- Bellum went home early on Fridays didn't she? So… basically a Sushi attack at night- on a Friday- and the people in the mayor's office running the "X" hotline and shit were the moronic night shift dingbats who had a _horrible_ habit of getting shit _wrong!_

Would it be easier to just call Bellum? Buttercup had the woman on speed dial for this _exact_ reason after all- she kept a sharp eye on Leader Girl- still in heated discussion – getting more and more frustrated judging from the sheer tenseness of that jaw but no signal yet to make _that_ call. Yet.

She looked around irritably- the two blondes were waiting obviously for word- and the Reds were in the arduous process of _getting_ that word but…. There was one head missing- obnoxious as it was. She scowled- now where oh where did braindead dumbasses congregate.

She saw a flash of black and dark green- followed by simpering. Her face twisted. Ugh. Bingo.

Of course the moron had found yet _another_ hapless victim to terrorize as she clung to his arm listening to his bull shit attempts to "soothe" her- ugh. Gross.

"Aw no worries Jenny- the Butch won't let some nasty fish anywhere near ya- so you quit on worrying that pretty lil' head of yours baby."

Ugh! Men.

She cleared her throat and his eyebrow rose before he turned from Jenny with that fucking _smirk_. Oh sure _all_ the Jojo brothers had this Goddamn "smirk" or whatever but unlike the _other_ two- this one's was greasier and slimier on a good day than either Cap Boy's or Little Boy Blue's had been at their _worst._

But no. No see Buttercup Eva Utonium was left dealing with the moron. Her sisters- nope. They had _no_ trouble "getting along" with their counterparts. Oh no- everything was _hunky dory_ with them- One was already in the midst of planning her nuptials and the other's was being planned _for her_ as a matter of fact.

But Buttercup. No. She was left… with… _this._

Life sucked sometimes.

"See Butters can tell you- everything is going to be just _fiiiine_ \- and speaking of- dayum do you look _fine_ this evening Butter- OW!"

But there was something oh so satisfying about that grunt of pain when she latched onto the moron's collar and dragged him away from the vapid twit that made life nonetheless just a _little_ better. Oh yes. Yes there was.

"Let's go Casanova! X Business- MOVE!"

"OW! Butterbabe! Watch the hair! Ow! Ow!"

The girl called out what sounded like a bunch of numbers- poor soul- like this braindead moron had the brain cells to memorize his _own_ phone number let alone a bunch of random numbers. Ugh. Of _course_ Buttercup had to share her "counterpart" status with the _dumb ass_ \- fuck that shit about Boom being the so called "dumb and the dumbest" uh no- no see Buttercup would give _that_ title among others to the wannabe Romeo here.

So fuck Buttercup's life here she was stuck working with the king of the dumbasses here. Ugh. Life wasn't fair- seriously.

"Aw- what's the matter Butterbabe?" _Strike one._ "You're acting pissier than normal- which hey as always is pretty fucking sexy." _Strike two._ "But there's no need to be jealous baby- you know anytime you want the Butch you just name the time and the place and-." _STRIKE THREE!_

Again. Not. _FAIR._

The blondes both gave her a wide eyed look and she snorted, "He's fine! He's just being a dick as usual- what's the update!" She snapped. Boomer looked over her shoulder at the sorry sight of his brother lying on the ground in a slight crater. Bubbles sighed,

"Well I guess that's what the SHL is for…" She muttered.

"Oh please its cosmetic damage at best." She scoffed the blonde narrowed her eyes. "It is!"

"That's _not_ the problem BC!" And cue the tapping of heels while Boomer walked over to the asshole.

"He deserved it!"

"Buttercup…." Another warning tone. Ugh. Goody two shoes.

"Fuck what a woman!" Ugh. See. Fine. "Shit Butterbabe- I say we ditch this lame ass dance and go have us some _real_ fun if you know what I'm saying- the Butch will show you a good time baby- pro- HRRGH!"

"BUTTERCUP!"

"I'm not gonna do nothing I'm just giving the slowpoke a head start for when the Reds give the go!"

The blonde only continued looking at her with that damn look- like a disappointed puppy or kitten who was sad you wouldn't give them the damn toy already- God damn it! She released the shit head who fell back to the ground with a plop. Fucking stupid everything nice… why she oughta… stupid goody two shoes and being a perfect little girl and… stupid…

Cap Boy's hand shot up in the air and waved them out into the hall- and the silent command was as good as a bellowed order. Blossom looked to be almost shaking with rage- whoever she was on the phone with _clearly_ had no idea what the fuck they were doing with their lives, her older sister looked ready to _kill_.

"What's going on?" She hissed. Brick shook his head and simply waved the blues and the moron out of the main ballroom but Buttercup stood firm. His eyes narrowed and hers only narrowed back.

"Jojo!" Believe came from amongst the crowd, "The fuck is going on- is it sushi or not- you're gonna have a panic here soon man!" He hissed. "Give Tweety and Mendes something to work with- cause the teachers aren't doing anything helpful!"

"That's no shock- hard to believe they're even still in here." Buttercup muttered. Brick however was scanning the area- he caught Believe's eye and instantly like some kind of creepy mind melding shit or whatnot the psychic whistled loud and obnoxiously.

"OYE! THE RED ROWDYRUFF'S ABOUT TO TALK SO EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He bellowed. The endless chatter ceased and like clockwork everyone turned. Fuck must have been nice to be leader. Brick didn't even look phased- like he was just used to it or something. He floated up until he was a good head taller than everyone else.

"Listen up- There's a mutated anomaly within the city limits!" The panic started again. "There's no need to panic nor is it helpful-."

"BUT WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!?"

"IS IT NEAR MY HOUSE!?"

His eyebrow twitched and he started again, "As I said there is no need to panic! The X Team is going to take care of the problem but the best thing to do is to remain calm and evacuate as calmly as possible-"

"SHOULD I CALL MY MOM!?"

"WHAT ABOUT MY DOG!"

And… this wasn't helping either.

"OH MY GOD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" She zipped up to his side. " Now listen- the guy said you all have to stay calm now do it- Snyder, Mendes where are you!"

Robb and Pablo ran forward- Twiggy moved to stand next to Believe who gave her a wary look.

"Now see- your Pres. and vice pres. here you lovely people all elected are going to calmly walk you all to either exit one-!" She pointed to the back or exit-!" A curt throat clearing and a quick shake of the head. Ah. Duly noted. "Scratch that you're all going out the back way- so you all get to see those lovely garden lights before you leave- aren't you all lucky they really are quite lovely- now – go! Single file- walk do not run- half of you gals can barely walk at this point anyway with the shoes we're all wearing now can we ladies?"

There little giggles and chuckles – she smirked. "Miss Snyder- Mr. Mendes- you're on. Cap Boy let's go."

He gave her a wary look of his own but nonetheless followed her. Robin's shrill voice cut through any sort of panic that would threaten to form followed by Pablo's slightly less commanding but soothing voice for any stray. A good team those two.

"Thanks." Brick grunted.

"This kind of shit happening at night makes people doubly nervous. Now again- seeing as I helped you- you help me what the fuck is going on- is it a class one or not?"

He scowled, "They don't _know._ " He finally grunted. She paused.

"… Let me guess… Howard's working the night shift isn't he?"

He sneered, "How'd you know."

"He's an idiot. He almost got my sister killed when he made a hotline call and didn't remember to mention the key little detail of the thing had a stinger until _after_ Leader Girl pushed Bubs out of the way of a barb about-"She paused and held her hands out. "Yay long. Turns out Lion Fish have tempers and are apparently poisonous. Who knew right? He thought it was a _goldfish_."

He balled his fist. "You've got to be kidding me!" He snapped.

"Wish I was Cap Boy."

"He almost got Pinky _killed!?"_

"Yep."

"And he's still working _why?"_

"Politics."

He grit his teeth more- he really _did_ resemble a snarling dog at that point.

Angry red puppy alert. Heh- this should be fun. Leader Girl was too nice for her own good sometimes- maybe Buttercup had an ally now in the whole- stop giving incompetent morons second, third and fourth chances- some people are just _dumb._

Leader Girl looked up sharply upon hearing their footsteps- and the faithful canine hurried to his mistress's side- she was almost shaking. Bubbles put a reassuring hand on Blossom's arm but it was shaken off. Again with the wounded puppy eyes but Buttercup shook her head. Leave her alone. Leave her be.

" _Why_ weren't they closed sir!? Cleaning!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN-ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU INCOMPETANT EXCUSE OF A-!" And here we go. Cap Boy grabbed the phone and slammed it to his ear.

"This is Brick- No, you're done talking to Blossom. Now you're talking to me so _talk!"_

"Now what's going on?!" She hissed. Boomer rubbed his brow and Bubbles only wrung her hands- but Butch being the ever blunt and classless moron he was blurted it right out- sometimes idiots came in handy.

"Apparently some channel or whatever wasn't sealed off or something stupid like that-."

"Channel!?" The bile in her throat almost heaved right up. "What do you mean Channel!?" She looked at Bubbles- they wouldn't be that stupid. There was _no way_ anyone in their right mind could be so -?!

"Monster Island south east channel wasn't closed." She murmured. "They did their inspection and forgot to close it-."

"You mean the inspections that are supposed to be _shut down_ until further notice because of oh gee- _MUTATED SEA LIFE_ flooding in! Why not open the damn flood gates then while we're at it! Oh my God why are people so fucking-!?"

"Uh… scuse me' hate to interrupt but what channel is this and why does Bloss look like she wants to kill someone… and you do too now…?" Boomer asked awkwardly, Bubbles sighed.

"It's Monster Island channel… in other words it's… kind of like this tunnel… like an underwater one the monsters on Monster Island would use to come here when it was their um…"

"When they'd come here to bug us for kicks and acclaim back home they'd use the damn tunnel- Bellum ordered it sealed off when the sushi came to play- apparently someone didn't get the memo-!" She air quoted. Bull shit. It'd been a year and a half- almost two. There was no reason for that channel to be opened. None.

_Inspection my ass._

"Or did it on purpose." Butch muttered. Her eyebrow rose.

"Why asswipe that's shockingly astute of you." She muttered.

"It ain't hard for the Butch to smell a rat." He hissed and his eyes narrowed.

"X Team is on their way- secure the area and CLOSE THAT WATERWAY" His eyes narrowed. "THEN FIND THE PERSON WHO DOES HAVE THE CLEARANCE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ASSHOLE AND AS SOON AS THIS IS OVER YOU BEST FUCKING BELIEVE MISS BELLUM'S GONNA HEAR ABOUT THIS! GO AHEAD! TRY ME ASSHOLE! MAKE MY FUCKING DAY!"

And… cue the overprotective puppy. Who probably had a point this time? Blossom wasn't even scolding him for losing his temper when she returned to their sides- well maybe the _flick_ to his brow was a silent one who knew.

"Well?" Boomer hissed.

"An unidentified anomaly- financial district- ten minutes ago: the water department was responding to a call about something weird with some sewer grate- the next thing they know- _Boom!_ " He scowled. "It's already in the city limits Pinky." He looked at her meaningfully.

"Has it done anything? Hurt anyone?" Leader Girl folded her arms. "Save the initial… response team?"

He shook his head, "The EMTs are on sight- the grate split apart- it literally _just_ happened."

She froze. "Just happened?"

"Yes."

Bubbles stiffened and Buttercup sucked in a breath- the boys looked confused- of course they did. "Leader Girl." She whispered. Blossom's grip on her arms grew tighter, "The mutations never occur within city limits… usually they're too far gone." She began to pace. "But this just happened." She breathed. "The mutating element… whatever it is… won't have had time to do as much damage to the internal elements." More pacing. "If we're lucky…" She trailed but then her frown deepened. "R-Regardless. If it's already within the city limits then we have no time to lose. Team move!"

She hit the air- their other leader followed behind. The Blues ascended in sync.

"But what even is it!?" Bubbles demanded. "Do we even have time to like change!? What about my haaaaaaaair!? Stupid- Why is always during dances! Why can't this happen during like an algebra test or somethiiiiing!" The blonde's lip continued to quiver as she held up her curly ringlets. "Oooooh why do I even bother!"

"Uh honey- we got an hour… and a half? Honey that's not so bad!" Boomer continued to try to soothe the Blue Puff- good boy. Well trained already.

"Yeah C'mon Blondie and your hair was already curly anyway- I don't get the big deal."

And then _some_ … were just beyond help.

The moron in question drifted next to her.

"Ya know it _is_ a shame though Baby… The Butch wouldn't have minded seeing you on that dance floor… long as he's the one with you that is."

Like _really_ beyond help.

Her fist clenched.

"So how's about after this we ditch the lame ass opening act and get to the _main attraction_ \- if you know what I'm saying."

Tighter. Clenched tighter.

"In your dreams." She hissed.

"Oh every night baby- you know you're my _favorite_."

_**POW.** _

She shook out her wrist irritably before zipping to catch up with the others:

Stupid… everything nice… clause… fucking hell- stupid Rowdyruff.

_**-** _ **V-**

_Butch_

Well there goes the rest of the Butch's evening. Damn. Fucking fish freaks had shitty timing. He was having a good time too- so many fine ladies and yet so little time.

And the main course had only just been served. Well not that he was complaining- sure the dress had been delicious but oh the skintight uniforms… oh _those_ were the Butch's favorite. Bar _none_ was the sight of the Utonium sisters as a unit in these glorious wonderful uniforms not the _highlight_ of the Butch's evening.

And his brothers. They could deny it like a bunch of saps all they wanted but he knew they were full of it- he'd seen the dumbass's eyes linger on the blonde's behind and Boss's own eyes flick up and down over Boss Woman's shapely legs only emphasized in those tight leggings.

Heh. So as annoying as this shit was… at least there were _some_ things that made it worthwhile. Heh heh.

But... then again this particular scenario was kind of annoying all the same- hotties or not… the fuck was the city doing keeping some kind of secret waterway open and some shit in the middle of the night!? Were they fucking out of their minds!? No wonder the Reds looked super fucking pissed- and normally Butch would rejoice on his brother's behalf because hey- … non-official girlfriend… thing aside- a pissed off Boss Woman meant it was Boss's _duty_ to make her feel better! So…good things lay ahead for the dragon!

But on the other hand… he got a bad feeling in his gut from all this. The Butch was after all a brilliant and observant fellow- this kind of shit…didn't bode well and judging from that scowl on Butterbabe's otherwise delicious looking red mouth…

She apparently agreed with him.

He zipped next to her and she sent him a scintillating lime glare- God she wanted him- it was so Goddamn _obvious._ But hey- if she wanted to keep it up with the "hard to get" act to keep things fresh and interesting well never say the Butch wouldn't deliver.

"Whatever you have to say think carefully- I'm pissed off as it is. Go." She snapped.

Again. _Obvious._ He sent her a devious smirk and she rolled those big green eyes. His own eyes roved that heaven sent uniform the little blonde kitchen angel currently ranting in his ever patient almost saintly at this point little brother's ear had delivered to him. Again- must always find the positives- and this gorgeous uniform was clinging to Butters in _all_ the right places- fuck.

What the fuck Butch had been thinking for all these years he didn't know- sure he'd known the chick was attractive but fuck no- this girl was nothing short of a _babe_ and the fact that the Butch had been blind to this irrefutable fact was almost criminal- send him back to jail! Let him suffer for his sins! And oh the sins he had _planned_.

As soon as she gave word- he was gonna rock her world.

The flashing lights _finally_ came into view and it was… oddly quiet. Weird. Usually people were screaming and running around like fucking dumb asses and Boss and Boss Woman were left bellowing orders for _"everyone disperse! Evacuate- GET THE FUCK OFF THE STREET YOU FUCKING MORONS!"_ (Okay so that was more Boss than Boss Woman nine times out of ten and she would give him a tongue lashing from hell for it)

Point was. Way too quiet. This was weird. Even the faithful dragon and his mistress paused in midair- hands out ordering a halt as a unit- Red's eyes scanned the area- Boss mirrored her- they were creepily in sync nowadays- like fucking creepy as shit mirror thing was going on here or something! Butters' hovered by his side-

"What the fuck…?" She whispered. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Blossy- didn't you say a bunch of people from the water department were here- and like an ambulance too?" Bubbles called out- her poufy hairstyle looked utterly ridiculous with the hastily thrown on uniform- hell all the girls looked kind of strange- with done up hair, make up and jewelry on top and X uniform on the bottom. His brothers also looked somewhat out of place- unlike the girls the only thing the Rowdies had bothered changing into were their protective pants and boots- Brick and Boomer had after all just basically shoved their jackets on over their dress shirts and hastily followed their ladies like good little obedient puppies. Seriously Boss was still wearing his tie- it'd been enough of a bitch to get the damn thing on him he probably didn't know how to take the damn thing off.

Butch slicked back his hair peevishly, not him though. He looked nothing but perfect as usual.

The silence dragged- Boss folded his arms.

"Is this some kind of stupid joke?" Red looked grim as she hovered at his side.

"The emergency services are here- but they seem to be abandoned…" She murmured.

"Like they ran away? Didn't the City Hall guy say they'd be waiting here? It's a class one I thought." He sneered.

"My point exactly." The Pink Puff's eyes narrowed more and she waved the rest of them over- her sisters looked tense- especially Butters- heh the Butch could make that stress go away _real_ fast just saying. Just throwing it out there.

"Should we look for them then?" Boomer looked around uneasily, "Guys I'm getting a bad feeling right now."

"Me too… this is creepy. Why are all the lights on but there's no one here?" Bubbles wrung her hands. "Blossy you said it was a class one right?"

"That was the information we were given-." She began.

"From a moron who has no business running the hotline." Brick snapped, cutting her off. She flashed him a nasty look.

"Ruff. _Down."_ She hissed. "Your concern is noted we'll talk about that _later_ \- focus on the task at hand!" Brick scowled but nonetheless dropped it.

Oh God his brother was so whipped… he'd tried. The Butch really had. But Boss had fallen victim to _another_ influence before the Butch could save the day. He grit his teeth somewhat and folded his arms. Fucking… cheeky shithead. The fuck was Boss doing wasting his time with a stupid _normie_ anyway!? Stupid…

The Rowdyruff Boys' rep as a whole was on the line lately- and shit like _that_ was not helping it whatsoever!

Butters growled under her breath, "I don't _like_ this Leader Girl. Where the fuck are they?" She hissed.

"And where exactly… is the sushi in question?" Boomer mumbled. He'd taken hold of Bubbles' hand. Fucking pansy. Had he _no_ dignity left? Any at all? Again- the Rowdy's Rep was on the line here and apparently _Butch_ was the only one still interested in keeping it _intact_ and not dismantled by a pair of big goo goo eyes and pouting lips and ugh both his brothers were complete goners.

One of the Rowdy puppy's proud owners continued to eye the area warily before she began descending. Boomer stiffened but Bubbles put a hand out stopping him. "Stay here… I hear something."

"Bubbles?" Red called out but the blonde hit the empty street silently and crept over to a particularly dark area- weird- Butch could have sworn there were street lights everywhere around here- had the sushi knocked the power out?

The little Puff knelt, "Hello? Excuse me can you hear me?" She called out. They all went silent- and suddenly… Butch began to hear it. Muffled and… faint but.

_Elp! –mebody-elppppp-!_

His eyes widened and a lime green flash later Butters was at her sister's side- Red following with a pink flash- Boss had gone stiff but a red streak later he was also there- Boomer had already descended.

"The hell!?" Butters yelped and stepped back- she looked absolutely nauseated- "The fuck is this shit!?" She poked the blackness… and it moved. Uh… the hell? Butch cautiously put a hand forward and it… felt fucking disgusting. The fuck was this shit!? It wasn't reacting or making a sound or nothing but…

"Is this… the sushi?" Boomer continued poking the weird blob like a dumb ass. "The hell is it even _alive?"_

"It would have… combusted if it were deceased." Red sounded… confused. Genuinely confused and Boss looked just as mystified. Bubbles had gone to her hands and knees.

"Hold on sir! The X Team is on the case! We'll have you out in a jiffy! Are you by any chance from the Water Department?"

_Es! Areful!- e car-ul! Urry!_

He blinked. It was just a blob. A gooey… slimy… blob. Well then again maybe being crushed by said blob wasn't very nice. Butch had seen that movie- shitty and the effects were so bad it was funny but… it hadn't seemed a pleasant…err way to go so….

He pulled up his sleeves and strode over- "Step aside sweetie- let the Butch handle this." Butters snorted.

"The hell are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow. He smirked. Heh. Impressed was she? Of course she was.

"What's it look like Butters- rescuing a hapless citizen" he grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Okay- this should be good." She folded her arms, now it was his turn to glower.

"Please- the Butch could do this kind of shit in his sleep- watch and learn baby."

"Don't call me baby!" She snapped.

Heh. She so wanted him. Look how red those cheeks were getting- and how much she was pursing those lips as she snarled. Fuck she wanted him. Oh it was going to be a good evening after all. Yes it was. Just had to get the chores out of the way first. Then he could play. Heh heh.

It was… slimy. Real slimy. And it was kind of… slippery. Uh… but uh fear not! Nothing the Butch couldn't handle! He just had to get a good grip on it! His hand slipped and another snort. Fuck it. Okay… err maybe this side-.

"Butch. The fuck are you doing?" Boss drawled. He flinched. Err…

"Just getting the uh sushi off the citizen sir! Uh…- Boom- you too! Boss we got this no worries!" Boomer was giving him a withering look but nonetheless at least walked over. Good boy. "Okay Boom- on the count of three- one…two-."

"Boys I really don't think you should touch that until we know what it-!" Red began but well there was someone obviously stuck under it so… sorry but uh this had to go.

"C'mon Boom put your back into it!" He snapped.

"I can't get a good grip on it- the fuck is this thing!?" Boomer snapped back. "Uh maybe this side-."

"Um Boomie would you like some-?" Bubbles put a finger up but Boomer shook his head quickly.

"No- no, it's okay Honey I got this! We can handle it!" It really was kind of slimy… and it was coating their hands with whatever slime this was- fuck this was worse than the parrotfish or whatever.

"Um… are you sure Boomie BC and I can totally-?"

"Boys I really must repeat this isn't the best idea!"

Um. Gross. It was seeping all over his clothes. This was kind of nasty- what was this thing? Was this ocean water or something else? Did he want to know? Did the Butch _want_ to know what this thing was!?

He heard a snarl and a mumbled obscenity, "For the love of- Cripes- move over you idiots!" And here was the Rowdy Boss himself- he grabbed a good chunk of the slime… blob thing.

"Ruff… we don't know what it- Brick Anthony Jojo put that down this instant! _"_ Oh now Butch sees how it is- it's just little warnings with the Butch and the dumb ass over here but bring _Boss_ into it and suddenly it's like the apocalypse! Well didn't the Butch feel loved.

"Babe." _Grunt._ "It's not that-." _Gruuuunt._ "Big a deal- just trust me - okay boys- on the count of three- one- two- Three -HEAVE!"

The muffled yelling grew louder and a hand peeked out from what seemed almost like a crater- Bubbles gasped and dove right in the opening- while her sisters mirrored her and zipped in themselves. Seconds later- Blondie was back in sight dragging a man in a water department uniform- soaked and shivering with what looked like one hell of a twisted ankle.

"Oh! Oh thank God! Are we glad to see you all! My partner- he's-!"

The man looked genuinely frightened- guess being stuck under a blob would do that.

"It's alright sir you're safe now."

Boss Woman came next- aiding a lady also covered in grime and dirt and wearing EMT scrubs out of the hole. She looked more dazed than anything.

"Easy- easy ma'am."

"Thank you Blossom but the patient- he's-!"

_Patient?_

"I'm gonna need some help down here! Leader Girl, Bubs one of you!" Butters' voice came from the cavern and they both blanched and raced back down there.

"Came out of nowhere man… one minute we're just on a routine call about some loose sewer grate and then BOOM! Fuck… what's wrong with Victor!?"

"OUCH!" Bubbles' shriek pierced the night air as if on cue and their heads all swerved around, – WHOA!? What the- What the fuck was wrapped around the guy's neck and why was Bubbles' hand all red!? The fuck was going on!?

Butters and Red scooted out of that crater pretty damn fast- and Red was already yelling in her headpiece- "This is Pink Ice- authorization code TVS6771- There has been a miscommunication and we are calling for an immediate quarantine of Sectors 36-41! Repeat- _immediate_ quarantine!"

Quarantine?! For what!? The hell was-!?

"BOYS PUT THE FUCKING THING DOWN! NOW!" Butters shrieked, "They're fucking everywhere!"

What was everywhere-? Butters had the guy in a bridal hold practically and she was racing towards the ambulance- the EMT running after her. Bubbles was… the hell why was she? Boomer obviously went into action- dropping his portion and racing to his little Puff's side- before the drama king scooped her up and mirrored Butters in running her to the damn ambulance.

The fuck was!? Boss let his own side drop and he didn't even wait to be called or some shit- Boss Woman was white as a damn ghost-

"Pinky the fuck is-!?" Her hand went out.

"Yes. Yes Miss Bellum I am certain- a grave error. Absolutely not. This is no class one." Butch felt a chill down his spine. "It depends on the species Miss Bellum I'm sorry I… I didn't know- no Miss Bellum I had a feeling you didn't… No… No we'll take care of it." She paused and then slowly nodded, Butch walked over slowly to the Reds but Brick put a hand out and he stopped immediately. Another shaky breath. "I think that's best yes. Bubbles but she should be fine- the paramedics are with her now. Yes… as crude as the statement was I agree with Brick on a personal level but it's your decision."

_What happened?_ He mouthed slowly. Boss was almost white with rage and didn't answer.

"We're fine Miss Bellum! Just… we're a little caught off guard but nothing the t-team can't handle. Yes. Thank you…thank you auntie." She whispered and her face fell. She held the bridge of her nose and was breathing hard. So… this is when err… the dragon puppy should scoop her up right? Uh… hello- Big Bro- lady in distress here…uh get to it?

She took one more quick breath before she looked back up, "There's been a miscommunication. We are not dealing with a class one- Miss Bellum has made the call this is officially a class three starting now." She breathed. "We're dealing with a subspecies of a _Medusozoa-_ in other words a jellyfish and its toxicity levels in the tentacles depend on what specific species we are dealing with- we don't know yet and any and I mean _any_ ideas from you would be very helpful right now Brick because whatever is causing these damn mutations will not have far to travel through as jellyfish don't have most basic organs-thus we have _minutes_ to figure out how to get rid of this before an explosion of venomous tentacles hits this city like a toxic storm and-!" She was talking a mile a minute he couldn't even understand her.

Oh…Oh shit. Uh… um… okay that shaking… did not bode well. Uh… okay… maybe the Butch should go see what the rest of the team is up to… because… uh yeah. This was Boss territory. Um. Yeah. Whipped or not this was Brick's time to shine so uh… bye.

They probably didn't even notice his err… somewhat fast exit.

The EMT- Kendra as she introduced herself quickly was a newbie and was the only one that had stayed- as soon as the "stings" had started the rest of her goddamn crew had hightailed it out of there- fucking cowards. The guy was in bad shape- the tentacles were like wire practically- wrapped around the guy's neck and torso- _snip. Snip._ Kendra was a natural- shit she was gonna go far. He watched as the tentacles were carefully cut and removed with tweezers- Butters slammed the cover on the petri dish but said nothing before she hopped out of the ambulance itself.

"Owie- Owie!" Bubbles whimpered while Boom just kept pouring something over her hands.

"Its okay Honey – you're okay. Butch- you okay bro? Did they get you too?"

He flinched but shook his head, "Nah it's all good… just uh the Reds needed an uh leader moment and shit." Again a sharp lime gaze and even Bubbles' baby blue gaze went flying to where the eldest Puff was in whispered conversation with the Rowdy Boss over there.

"You okay Bubs?" He mumbled. She frowned but nodded,

"Yeah- it was my own fault I grabbed the tentacle or whatever." She mumbled. "I'm not supposed to do that."

"Yeah well if we'd had the right info in the first place!" Boomer snapped.

"There's no point in getting pissed Little Boy Blue- trust me: This isn't the first time they've fucked up classing one of these damn things and it won't be the last." Butters scowled. "So what is it now Asswipe? You were over there right- you heard what Leader Girl said?"

"Yeah- Bellum called it a class three or whatever- it's a jellyfish I guess." He trailed and she threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh you think!? The fuck man! Class one my fucking-!" She squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"How the fuck does this even work- how did _one_ guy who didn't even see the damn thing get to call it!?"

Her gaze was dangerous. "Politics." She snapped. "What else. There's a whole chain of command- but the guy clearly panicked when he realized his bull shit order to "clean"-. She air quoted. "The damn channel or whatever was in fact- news flash a _bad_ idea! Who would have thunk right! Fucking hell she must be beside herself." More nose squeezing. He frowned.

"Aw c'mon Butters- yeah this whole situation's fucked up but we're the X Team we can handle anything-." He put a hand on her shoulder and she ripped herself away- eyes burning before he was shoved back. Oye! Not cool!

"Don't touch me lech!" She snapped.

"Why the hell you gotta be so mean Butterbabe- we're partners aren't we-?" Her hand shot out and she hoisted him down to eye level.

"Let's get something straight here _Butch_ – we might be "counterparts" and we might "work together" but by no means are we – _partners!_ " A hiss and yet another shove before she sashayed away.

"… Jeez _touchy_." He muttered. Playing hard to get was hot and all but fuck man that hurt!

Sirens issued again- oh look the cowards had come back with back up. Wonderful. Butters sneered as a very uncomfortable looking guy in thick glasses and a rumpled looking appearance stepped out of a _sports car_ of all things. Looked like one of those lawyer types- more comfortable in an office than being out in the open. He frowned but he saw Butters sneer.

Two flashes of pink and red and there were Boss and Boss Woman and…. there went Boss Woman.

"YOU!" She snarled. "You have some nerve- making a hotline call when you yourself had little to no idea what the hell was even out here!" Her voice was loud and shrill and the guy looked ready to shit himself. Her teeth were grit, "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time! Or even the second! Is third time the charm Mr. Howard!?" She pointed to the ambulance. He gulped again.

"B-Blossom I was simply working with the info I was given- the m-mutation wasn't directly going after civilians or causing damage to city property so I assumed-."

"You assumed _what!_ That it wasn't dangerous! Jellyfish don't _hunt_ or openly go after their prey they possess no _brain_ so called to speak of they are creatures of instinct- letting _these_ -!" She flashed her cell phone light on the ground and Butch almost jumped back- the whole street was _covered_ in the strands- there were hundreds- no _thousands_ of them! Red looked grim, "Every single one of those tentacles is filled with toxic barbs too tiny for the human eye to see but packed with enough toxin to incapacitate any sort of prey- now depending on the species we also have no idea how dangerous these will be to humans but Mr. Peron can probably shed some light once he wakes up from being completely _covered_ in them!"

Whoa… Boss Woman was… _maaaaad._

The guy was dumb enough to look insulted, "Listen here missy you can't talk to me like that- it was an honest mistake-so stop being such a little bitch about it and do your damn job so we can all go-!"

The snarl was _loud_ and the turd jumped back. In a red streak Boss was in his face- eyes blazing. That smoke looked _awfully_ dark and those teeth were nearly crushed into a _snarl._

Fuck man Boss may have been a puppy dog lately but there was no denying he was still a god damn _dragon_ too- and that fucker had just gone and disrespected the Dragon's lady. Even Boomer knew well enough for all his being a dumb ass to back the fuck away and bring the blonde with him. Butters looked pissed too but fuck he wasn't gonna be responsible for a double whammy- nope.

"Butters- trust me. Back. Off." He hissed and pulled the sputtering green Puff with him.

"A mistake? You're calling your gross incompetence a fucking _mistake!?"_ He bellowed. "The fact that you're obviously such a lazy fuck that you couldn't be fucking bothered to check the facts or make _contact_ after the initial call and confirm the _facts_ before you have the audacity to call _us_ and put _MY TEAM_ in danger from your utter _stupidity_! If that's a _mistake_ to you than what the fuck is a real problem sir!"

"You- You can't-!" The guy almost shat himself. It was fucking hilarious. He was already going a good two or three shades of pasty white.

"We'll fix your fucking "mistake"- we'll take care of it don't you worry you sniveling little pencil pusher- but don't you _ever_ speak to Blossom in such a way _again_ are we _clear!"_

"You… You can't talk to me like that- you're just a-!"

"I can talk to morons anyway I fucking want- and Miss Bellum's on her way now so frankly I don't see any reason for you to stay here- so get back in your car- and drive away. I'd suggest also coming up with a good excuse as to why those channels were open." The tone was a terrifying sort of silk and the guy went even whiter. Brick was almost smoking by the nostrils he was so angry at that point- "I for one am looking forward to hearing it myself. Now get the fuck out of my sight. Greens with me! Blues secure the area and then come right back! And do NOT land on the actual street blind! Double Red order! NOW TEAM MOVE!"

The two blue flashes were instant- and Butters shoved past the shaking four eyes who was looking like he either wanted to cry or shit himself- or a nice combination of both: He turned back to Red who was talking to Kendra in quiet tones.

"He can't talk to me like that! The amount of disrespect is absolutely unacceptable!" He huffed his chest out indignantly like he was some kind of big shot. Boss only sneered and Butters flipped the guy off before she turned back to Brick. Both of them were talking- pointing to the street as they hovered above it. Four eyes continued- the pasty white was turning into an infuriated near purple. "Blossom you can be sure Miss Bellum _will_ be hearing-!" The sniveling little shit called out and finally Boss Woman turned. Slowly, eyes blazing, Butch couldn't be sure but they looked _kind of_ darker but it was dark anyway so who knew.

That purple color vanished instantly once again as the Pink Powerpuff Girl- the so called "commander and leader" strode towards the gaping normie. Eyes like ice. An expression of pure _fury._ Fuck… even the Butch knew to back away then.

"Miss Bellum already knows enough Mr. Howard. I can assure you a _full i_ nvestigation is already underway concerning your rather _odd_ order to inspect a channel that had been shut down until further notice by order of the _Mayor_ himself." She sneered, "I'll speak to Brick again about curbing his foul language in a public setting such as this but as for the gist of his words towards you he spoke _nothing_ but the _truth_ sir and he was also correct in there being no further need for you to be here. Now… _Leave_."

The chill was almost instant. Butch almost gulped himself. Holy… fuck remind him _never_ to get on the Pink one's bad side. Fuck he thought _Boss_ was scary when he was mad! Like… really- _really_ mad with no yelling just being… scary and serious and fuck.

The guy sure didn't waste any time- he practically tripped back to his fancy shmancy car and zipped off. Tool. They locked gazes and she gave a slight nod- the two blue streaks returned and they all met in the middle- Butters and Boss quit whatever hissed talk they had just been in the middle of as soon as they approached.

"Finish this later." Butters hissed and put a hand on her hip as she surveyed the area with narrowed eyes. "Fucker's gonna pay for this."

"Damn right he is" He hissed back, "Talking to her like that- We'll show him!" He muttered. Damn right! Messing with Boss's girl! Nope that was a direct violation of the Rowdy Code if Butch had ever seen one!

"Brick. Buttercup. _Down!"_ Of course Boss Woman intervened. "Focus on the task at hand!"

"What's the plan Blossy? Brick?" Bubbles broke the silence. Boomer gave Butch a meaningful look- good boy. He too sensed the breach of the Rowdy Code that had just occurred- but one task at a time after all like Boss Woman had said.

She frowned, "This incident now being officially upgraded-." She grit her teeth. "To a class three means we have no time to lose- The mutation happened within moments which means that in this case… "

"The mutation isn't going to last as long which means we have no time. That's-." Brick pointed to the jellyfish just kind of sitting there… chilling. "Gotta go. _Now._ "

"But why'd it happen so fast this time Big Bro I don't get it?" Course the moron didn't.

"Jellyfish as a species don't have a sort of circulatory or nervous system as other organisms do Boomer- the mutation wouldn't have far to travel per se which means… the faster it gets in…"

"The faster it'll get out. Fuck." Butters hissed and her gaze drifted to her sister who was still nursing her hand- the irritation was pretty bad. Looked nasty. Poor thing. Again… fucker with the glasses was gonna pay for this. Boomer rubbed Bubble's little shoulder and she whimpered. Butch's teeth grit and he saw Boss even clench his fist somewhat.

"Right- no choice: We have to move- okay… so normal methods…. Aren't going to work here." He folded his arms. "Suggestions anyone?"

"We're pretty close to the harbor - we could dump it back in the ocean." Bubbles mumbled.

"We can't just dump it back in the harbor sis- it's too close to town. The tentacles and shit are gonna go flying everywhere."

"It'll happen nonetheless Buttercup- the tentacles are the problem here." Boss Woman looked at Boss meaningfully. "We have to take care of them first."

"Can we rip em' off or something?" Boomer looked around. "How many could they have?"

"Depends on the species- and again Bubs already found out the hard way they're gonna hurt us too." Brick muttered.

"Not to mention it's not the "tentacles" per say that are the problem… It's the barbs within- and the mutation has made them grow…." Red clutched her wrist and looked around anxiously.

"How… many are in each tentacle though Blossom?" Boomer looked like he was going to be sick. Bubbles next to him looked near tears.

The Boss Woman was silent and then sighed, "According to… my research… one tentacle… can have nearly five _thousand_ …sometimes more… it depends… on the species…"

Boomer sucked a harsh breath and they all mirrored him. Oh…. _fuck._

That…. was a problem. A _big_ problem.

"So we have no choice: We have to get this thing as far away from town as possible. And we have to do it quick- I saw we take it out to sea- make it explode like we always do- asswipe puts up a shield and then Cap Boy… I dunno you burn as much of the remains as possible so it doesn't wipe out the rest of the fish or something around it."

The Reds were silent but Butters folded her arms. "Of course… it's up to you O' leaders."

They looked at each other, "Burning it sounds like a viable option."

"Agreed but can you handle that much fire at once?"

"If we freeze them in clumps it would be more of a focused area and I wouldn't be "breathing" it Pinky."

"Again… Ruff can you handle that- the last time you attempted this… new skill of yours your hands-."

"I did it once Babe I can do it again." The murmur became softer. "Trust me okay."

Red seemed to stiffen but finally she nodded. "Then to the ocean we go- three on three on the top part- do _not_ touch the bottom- we need to do this quickly everyone- we can't let this happen within city limits the clean-up… is already going to be bad enough." Another sigh. "X Team… go."

They approached it in typical formation- of course he and Butters being the powerhouses that they were had opposite ends- while the rest of their team took up either side.

"Remember everyone- only touch the bell- nothing else- not the bottom- the top. Now…one… two… three… Heeeeave!"Boss Woman's order rang out and slowly- the living blob was lifted from its nasty crater into the sky.

Ugh… this jellyfish reeked- Butch could already smell the rot coming from within- ugh this was going to be bad. Brick looked ready to puke with his magic all-knowing nose in overdrive.

"Brick are you alright? Did you need to sit this one out?" Bubbles cringed.

"Yeah Cap Boy you look like you're going to puke." Butters raised an eyebrow.

Boss shook his head quickly but he was clearly holding his breath – better hurry with this one. The blob was huge and even with all six of them this was going to suck. This was going to suck _ass._ The tentacles blew listlessly in the wind- they had to keep going up as high as they could- keep the stupid things from dragging or something- who knew how long they were- and fuck this thing was slippery. He grit his teeth and the feminine grunt across from him matched his.

"Okay seriously- I lift up cars and buses no problem why is this so difficult!?" Butters hissed.

"Because nine times out of ten the car ain't covered in goop and shit! You got a good grip on it Pinky? Brick grunted.

"Yes I do- Boomer how is your grip?"

Boomer grunts. "Yeah… Yeah I think I got it. No worries Bloss."

"Eww this is so grosssss." Bubbles lamented. "How much farther Blossy?"

"We need to get it past city limits and back in the harbor we'll… dispose of it in the open ocean."

"And judging from that lovely smell I think we need to speed things up a bit." The Green Puff groaned. "Shit Cap Boy are you _sure_ you're okay- seriously you look green."

Boss again only shook his head. "Fine. Just fine." He sucked in another gulp of air. "But yeah speeding things up a bit would be a good idea yeah."

Thankfully the harbor came into view- and the smell was only growing more and more rancid. Shit they weren't going to have much time were they- Red however still wouldn't give the order- how far did she want to be!? Finally she paused.

"Alright… no sudden movements. We don't know how much time we have left before the mutation degenerates so…Easy… Easy." They slowly began to set the monstrosity back in the water-"Easy…." Another murmur- the tentacles all sunk into the ocean before finally the top of the damn thing was left floating willy nilly. The water swirling it seemed around it.

Red seemed to release the breath she'd been holding and Brick mirrored her but the smell was still pretty nasty. Bubbles whimpered and hung her head.

"Do you think… It's in pain Blossy?" She whispered. "I can't hear it."

Both Reds stiffened but Boss finally shook his head. "It doesn't….have a brain like we do Bubbles… I don't think it even knows it's been moved." He murmured. "It won't even feel it."

Boomer the sap put his lanky arms around the tiny Puff's shoulders. "C'mon honey. Let's just get this over with."

Butch didn't really get why they got all sober lately- it was just a fish and Boss had even said it was pretty much a living blob- it didn't do nothing but eat- so why the blonde was getting so damn emotional he didn't get it. Even Butters had gone all quiet and shit- but she'd been kinda quiet since the guy had been shoved in the ambulance and shit…

"Butch kindly put up a shield- we're far yes but… I still don't want to take any chances- can you handle making one to shield us as well?" Red murmured.

Please- she was actually _asking_ if the Butch could do it. Puh - _lease_ woman. He sent a salute anyway- despite the redundancy of the request and raised his hands and the dark green wall appeared on command- he smirked- but no one was paying attention.

"Alright team on my mark." Boss ordered and raised a finger. "Five-four-."

Bubbles still seemed kind of upset- maybe she was pissed her hair was about to be ruined, Boomer the moron even waved at the blob like it was still alive. Idiot.

"Three-two-!"

The heat in Butch's eyes increased- as their eyes all began to glow in sync.

"ONE!"

In the gist of sushi kills this one was actually pretty tame- Boss Woman had been right- nothing really came flying out of it like it normally did- the goop and slime of whatever splashed the shield but he also saw the somewhat shiny strands drop to the ocean in limp piles- Red dashed from behind the shield and began freezing them until they were all in blocks of ice- while Big Bro – hands glowing all red from that nifty new trick he'd come out of that stupid factory with – sent fire shooting straight from his palms and the ocean bonfire burned for a good few minutes- it was… admittedly hell of a sight. Fire on the water like that.

He lowered his own hands and the shield dissipated: the fires burned and burned- the tentacles encased within being reduced to nothing but ashes and shit before sinking back into the water.

"And so the day is saved…." The murmur was quiet behind him, he turned and Butters hovered with her arms folded- eyes glued on the flames. "And let the shit show begin." She murmured.

He raised an eyebrow, "What shit show- this is the cleanest kill we've had in months…?"

She snorted and that delicious ruby smirk was curled higher and higher- and it looked kind of… bitter? But quick as it came it was replaced with that familiar scowl and rolling of eyes.

"Just watch the fires Asswipe. Just watch em' burn." She murmured again before she went to join her sister who had already begun with the whimpers and the tears. Which he still didn't get. At all. The thing didn't have a brain or nothing- it didn't feel anything.

So what was the big deal? And…

"Fires?" He muttered.

The fuck did she mean by that?

**-V-**

**THIS IS A PSA ANNOUNCEMENT FROM TOWNSVILLE CITY HALL:**

**WARNING**

All citizens are urged to be vigilant and mindful of their surroundings as clean-up of the latest mutation continues- the _Chrysaora achlyos_ : More commonly known as the "Black Sea Nettle" is a benign species of jellyfish somewhat rare to our waters. The council is urging citizens however to be watchful for both themselves and their neighbors as clean up continues.

**Symptoms to watch out for:**

Burning, prickling, stinging pain.

Red, brown or purplish tracks on the skin previously not seen before.

Itching in the area.

Swelling in the area.

Tingling and numbness in the area.

Throbbing pain that radiates up a leg or an arm.

_Please note: If you or someone you know have any or all of these symptoms and also begin developing a high fever or temperature please visit your local ER right away:_

**-o-o-o-**

_**THIS IS TVS CHANNEL 18: Your number source for breaking news and the stories you wanna hear:** _

" **Good evening everyone, I'm Bob Hackett."**

" **And I'm Laura Ginsen. Our top news story tonight: Questions remain as to the handling to what locals have termed the "Jelly disaster" as clean up continues in the Financial District after what appears to have been human error resulted in a water channel being left open overnight- allowing what scientists are calling a mutated** _ **Black Sea Nettle**_ **\- a species of benign jellyfish that nonetheless has led to concerns about the hundreds if not thousands of tentacles left littering the streets of our city."**

" **And now coming to you live from Townsville City Hall- is Trish Sayuko: Trish what's the situation there?"**

" **Well Bob I can tell you things are pretty quiet here now- a pretty big change from the tension that was in this same room where the X Team spoke to the press just hours ago before Buttercup Utonium's meltdown."**

" **I'll say Trish- it's been pretty sober here in the studio that's for sure. But for viewers just tuning in- mind cluing them what happened here?"**

" **Sure Bob- at approximately 6 pm the X Team sat down to talk to local press concerning the "Jelly incident" among others of its kind – it was more or less routine at this point we are Townsville after all! Never a dull moment that's for sure!"**

" **Ha Ha! That we are Trish- So everything's as normal then?"**

" **Not quite Bob- it seems an employee of City Hall has come forward with accusations pinning the entire Jelly disaster on X Team leaders Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo's apparent lack of picking up their phones of all things as they were at their high school's school dance. He's calling it a "Disaster that could have been avoided if not for teenage hormones."**

" **And is there any truth to those rumors Trish?"**

" **Absolutely not Bob- Both of the two teens have in fact already willingly offered their phone records to prove Mr. Howard's timeline of events is wrong and are cooperating with Mayoral officials in the investigation."**

" **A fact that seems to be rubbing a few other members of the team the wrong way apparently."**

" **Well in retrospect Bob- on a personal note-who can blame her? After all as this new dramatic footage that has emerged taken from a cell phone camera in the closed conference shows- Buttercup Utonium was more than justified in her reaction."**

" _Miss Utonium! Miss Utonium- do you have a comment concerning the positive identification of the creature containing "Black Sea Nettle" DNA?"_

" _My father Professor John Utonium has indeed confirmed the positive identification of the creature stemming from samples taken from the tentacles gathered on scene."_

" _Mr. Jojo is there any word what may be causing these mutations?"_

" _At this point in time we are still unsure as the cause of the mutations. That investigation is ongoing."_

" _Miss Utonium! One last question- do you have a comment concerning the accusations Mr. Daryl Howard has come forward with concerning your behavior that night? Is it true you were late in answering your hotline call?"_

" _That is nothing but a slander issued by a man desperate to keep his job and cover up his own utter incompetence. I can assure you my co leader's phone was on and once received we went to investigate with the little information Mr. Howard gave us- I would suggest focusing your attention on the internal inquiry City Hall is performing into Mr. Howard's actions that night."_

" _Mr. Jojo is it true you threatened Mr. Howard, a city official-."_

" _It wasn't a threat- I was and I think understandably upset my team went in blind to a potentially dangerous situation- as you can see Bubbles is still nursing her wound. If Mr. Howard and I exchanged words it was completely due to his lack of common sense and laziness which in turn put my team in danger as well as the civilians involved!"_

" _Miss Utonium is it true that the X Team has issued a formal request for Daryl Howard to be removed from duty in his position at City Hall?"_

" _No. We've only asked he not be put on hotline patrol. His track record has not been the best- we have no prejudice concerning Mr. Howard's abilities as a politician. His complaints to the contrary are again untrue and unmerited."_

" _But didn't Mr. Jojo threaten Mr. Howard for in witness's terms- being "disrespectful" towards you?"_

" _I think calling my big sister a " bitch" and telling her to just shut up and "do her job" merited Brick's speaking to him but that's just my opinion don't mind me."_

" _Buttercup- You've kept relatively silent about the mutations compared to your sisters what do you think happened last night?"_

" _I have no comment on that issue. I said my case about Brick's defense of my sister from a sniveling little toad like he said desperate to keep his job. I can confirm Blossom had her phone on her and so did Brick- we didn't get the call until "after" the explosion- not before. Mr. Howard saying otherwise is a lie."_

" _Miss Utonium with all due respect- we were all teenagers once and we know what happens when hormones get involved- is there really "no" merit in Mr. Howard's-."_

" _I'm going to stop you right there sir- you're veering towards dangerously personal territory. They had their phones. End it."_

" _So why hasn't Mr. Jojo over there not answered to this accusation himself! Was Mr. Jojo paying attention to his phone or was he… distracted?"_

" _My phone was on. Blossom's was on. We got the call. Gathered the team. And did our job. Mr. Howard again is lying. Yes- you on the left-."_

" _I have a question for the team as a whole- is there any sort of word on what could be-"_

" _I got a question- is there a reason why Brick Jojo just won't answer the question- but keeps sticking to the same bull answer he's obviously prepared ahead of time!"_

" _Brick has answered the question numerous times and in numerous forms many times already sir- kindly don't call out when someone else is speaking-."_

" _Oh please- we were all teenagers once- and I for one know that if I was a teenage boy and I had my hand up some pretty girl's skirt the last thing I would be paying attention to is my phone-!"_

" _HEY! Keep your sick little fantasies to yourself bucko! That's MY sister you're talking about! Where are you from- the Tribune? Hey you lot control your dumb little intern there or better yet put a goddamn muzzle on him!"_

" _Buttercup- Buttercup sit down! SIT. DOWN! - Miss Bellum if that man could be removed from the room we would appreciate it- Yes you on the right-."_

" _Are you insinuating that the press should be muzzled Buttercup Utonium? A direct breach of the Freedom of the Press."_

" _No I'm insinuating closeted perverts like you don't belong in a press room! Get him out of here!"_

" _BUTTERCUP. SIT. DOWN!"_

" _The city of Townsville has a right to know if their heroes are becoming too "distracted" by hormones and are willing to cover for each other at the cost of the city's well-being–that perhaps in a hormonal sense of entitlement at the moment a disaster was near reached because two teenagers didn't want to be interrupted to pick up their phones- then yes. I think the city deserves the truth. Were the so called Reds- as prompt in their response to the emergency as they claim?_

" _YES! YES THEY WERE! WE HAD LITTLE TO NO INFORMATION AND YET WE STILL WENT BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THE X TEAM DOES!"_

" _There's no need to raise your voice Miss Utonium- why are you growing so defensive? Are you hiding something? Covering for your sister?"_

" _Buttercup- Buttercup sit down."_

" _NO! I'VE HAD IT! THIS IS BULL! - BULL YOU HEAR ME!"_

" _BC… BC please calm down. Y-Yes you on the right-?"_

" _So I'm just supposed to sit here and watch as some sniveling asshole upstart looking for his "big break" HUMILIATES my sister and the rest of this_ _bloodthirsty scavenging vulture horde just picks from the carcass to write their bull for the ratings!? FUCK THAT! I'M OUT OF HERE! FUCK YOU ALL! "_

" _BUTTERCUP! Buttercup – get back here! Security! Escort that man and his associates out of this building. Brick- take over. BUTTERCUUUUUUPP!"_

" _BC- B-BC! Come back! SIS!"_

" _Uh… Uh- you know what- Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your time and the X Team will be sure to let you all know when we know more about the Mutation crisis –Thank you. Conference over. If you'll excuse me….Pinky! Babe! Come back here!"_

" _Bubbles Honey! Honey! Wait up!"_

" _I'm with her- screw all of you!- X Team out!"_

" _ **The X Team as of yet has yet to give formal comment regarding the incident- but we at channel 18 will be sure to keep viewers posted as this story develops- this is Trish Sayuko- TVS channel 18."**_

" _ **Thanks Trish- and now the weather:-."**_

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

"X Team a no-go? – Green meltdown at City Hall – Ah here's a good one- _X Team- or X "teens"."_

The newspapers hit the desk with a slam and those manicured nails tapped the pile ominously. She said nothing- as paper after paper, print out after print out were slammed on the desk before her.

"Well?" Leader Girl hissed. "What do you have to say for yourself Buttercup?"

Those eyes were blazing, that tapping was ominously growing slower- tenser. Silence was probably her best option here. Blossom continued to glare at her over her steepled hands – the only sound being the _tick tock_ of that wall clock she insisted on keeping in here.

She scowled, "Answer me Buttercup!"

"I've been given leave to speak then _Ma'am_?" She hissed.

"Don't be sassy with me. Do you have _any_ idea what Miss Bellum and I are going to have to do to smooth this all over-?!"

"Smooth _what_ over!? What right do they have to be pissed when they're the ones that couldn't control their stupid intern who was determined to "break" some nonexistent story- Not picking up your phones? Are you kidding me!? And that _hand up a skirt_ comment!? Are you kidding me! I was supposed to just sit there while he _humiliates_ my sister like that!?"

Her cheeks went pink and she rubbed her brow, "Buttercup I understand your frustration trust me I do-."

"It's _BULL_ BLOSSOM!"

She shot up. "Of course it is- but here's the facts Buttercup you and I both know that the press can make or break _any_ situation. Our credibility and such with the media is essential especially now!" She took a deep breath. "The public are getting restless concerning the mutations Buttercup, they want answers-."

"And they think _we_ don't?!"

"The public has to be appeased Buttercup- they want answers and if the media suddenly decides to no longer _cooperate_ with us- in other words its better in _their_ interests to create an- excuse my crudeness- media _shit storm_ for ratings- they'll eat us _alive!_ We can't afford a public panic right now Buttercup- because you know that'll only result in more injuries in the end. If the public doesn't trust us…"

"… We'll end up back on the rock." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"A bit dramatic in theory… but if the public turns against us then yes- our job will be much harder."

"This is such bull." She hissed.

"The young man has been terminated from the Tribune. They've sent word of that and have expressed their deepest apologies to our family- Brick has also received a personal visit from the editor who assured him such a thing will never happen again-."

"Which is also bullshit."

She sighed, "Buttercup… what do you want me to do?" More brow rubbing, "The Tribune is the biggest newspaper in Townsville- the man's journalism career in Townsville is effectively over- he's been unofficially "blacklisted" – so we've been reassured."

_Buuuuuuuulll._

She nodded shortly and the so called commander and leader folded her arms.

"We have to appease these people Buttercup. If you think I like this- I can assure you I _don't_ \- believe me… I don't." Her shoulders slumped. "But this is the way of the world- the media can make or break us and right now… we need their support. So until we have _real_ answers to give the public… we have to play nice Buttercup. Understood?"

_Tick. Tock. Tick._

"Crystal Ma'am."

All at once her sister's shoulders completely slumped- as if in relief.

"Good…" She breathed. "Official reprimand over."

She crossed from behind the desk until they were face to face, "Now… as your sister."

Buttercup felt herself stiffen somewhat but returned the hug regardless- Blossom wasn't normally one to openly be "affectionate" per se- she was too reserved but hey- maybe Cap Boy had opened up the floodgates of human emotion that had been sealed shut for gee… five…six years now?

"Well done Buttercup." She pulled away, "You showed them what for and this will probably make the press think twice about bringing our _personal_ business into X business after all." She folded her arms and her smile was small but genuine. "Though next time kindly try to keep it PG- preferably G."

Buttercup flinched, and stuffed her hands in her pockets- averting her gaze as she did so,

"Yeeeeah…. I don't think the Professor's decided how long I'm grounded for screaming the f' bomb on live television yet has he?"

Professor had this _thing_ with swearing- and his middle daughter's less than innocent mouth had become a sort of…err sore spot between them: Shit- Err stuff like that kind of just spilled out and well for all his demands where she'd gotten such foul language from :Twiggy and the guys had been blamed mostly- God help the man if he ever heard Robin Snyder when she was off on a rampage: She made Mike Believe look _innocent_ at times like that- quite amusing to watch actually- even the psychic was left cowering nine times out of ten:

But the fact remained that Buttercup Eva Utonium had a potty mouth- and it reeked like the most vile sewer imaginable- and her friends all had potty mouths- Get the Boys, Mike, Twiggy, and Robin in the same room and insert say a Morebucks or something and the Professor would likely spontaneously combust before he went crazy with the soap and "cleaned" all their mouths.

Blossom chuckled somewhat and shook her head- "Actually I spoke to father and seeing as the circumstances were less than… appropriate and your actions were one hundred percent merited- off the record of course- you've been left with a warning only. After all… his daughter's personal lives…" She cleared her throat again. "Are no one else's business… but our own."

True of course- but Professor Utonium was also not… taking news of his daughter's awakening "hormones" as well as perhaps the svelte redhead and perky blonde would have liked… after all…

One of the unfortunate males had already been subjected to… the _talk._ Whatever that meant- perhaps Boomer just was a sensitive soul- Buttercup could understand that and hey it made sense that _maybe_ he was just easily startled- but for _some reason_ the blue Rowdy just seemed awfully _nervous_ whenever he was waiting downstairs for the littlest Puff to come skipping down the stairs all kittens and rainbows in her wake. Not to mention after the initial "greeting" he was a good couple of inches separate from the blonde he normally was inseparable from- but under Professor John Utonium's steely black gaze he was nothing but the epitome of gentlemanly distance and decorum.

Whatever Father dear had said to the guy had clearly been enough to traumatize him for life- and try as Blossom might to dodge it- it was inevitable that it would soon be _another's_ turn to have that special little talk.

Though gotta give Leader Girl props- she was getting _real_ good at making excuses seem like non excuses- not that Dad would ever _hurt_ anyone- ( unless his babies were physically being injured by said individual then God help you) but Buttercup knew somewhere in the recesses of the lab that "Rowdyruff containment ray" was still down there somewhere. Did it still work? Hard to say- her father figure's… inventions had never worked out too well in the past.

It had taken years for them to be able to walk through little Tokyo without being glared at- well mostly at him- it had been his idea after all. Dynamo was… long retired and was never to be used again. Ever. Official contract and everything Dad had had to sign and they'd been witness to.

So Buttercup didn't _think_ the man _really_ was that frightening save the fact that this was a father to the unfortunate boy in question's sweetie (unofficial or not ) – and apparently according to Twiggy ( and Mike…) this made him (as well as any father) the most terrifying man on the planet. The only scarier being to the Red Rowdy would likely be an amorous Princess Morebucks who had gotten a hold of A'X laced handcuffs.

Err... okay scratch that- _that_ was probably scarier to Cap Boy than her father.

Besides it wasn't like the Powerprof still had the "power suit" or whatever.

Pretty sure that had been thrown away in the last great "lab cleanout" last year anyway.

So… it wasn't like Boomer (and Brick) couldn't _outrun_ the guy if it was ever merited: they might have a hard time outrunning _her_ but Dad- Nah.

_Just don't knock the Puff up and there won't be a problem. Easy._

Boomer had certainly understood that simple concept when Buttercup had explained the laws of the land to him and even Cap Boy had also been most cooperative (not that either of her sisters knew about this) – so everything was just hunky dory. The Jojo Brothers knew the stakes and they would follow the law. Her sisters would remain happy and Buttercup could be content in that knowledge.

And she apparently wasn't grounded. Not a bad deal in life.

Her lips curled, "Thanks Leader Girl." Blossom's returned the smile with one of her own and she gave a small nod before her pink eyes returned to the pile of papers on her desk.

"It was the least I could do Buttercup- now I should get started on this incident's official report-."

[ _ **Amegafuru to watashi wa anata ni denwa shimasu - amegafuru to watashi wa anata ga watashi no soba ni iru koto o nozomimasu ]**_

Buttercup's eyebrow shot up as Leader Girl's face went well pinker and she hurriedly grabbed her phone stopping the Japanese lyrics in mid note.

"He has his own ringtone now? D'aww!" She snickered. She got a glower in response.

"I like the song." She said primly.

"Isn't _Rainfall_ one of their love ballads?" She snickered more when her sister flipped her off mid typing- well if that's the game she wanted to play.

_Yoink._

"BUTTERCUP! GIVE THAT BACK AT ONCE!"

Payback's a bitch. Ooh let's seeeeeee-.

**From: Brick**

_Sup' Pinky- Walter let me out early so I was wondering if you wanted to hit Janey's and then maybe a movie? My treat babe ;)_

"Awwww- Cap Boy's looking for a _date?_ Awww!"

"It's not a date! It's coffee! ….And a movie yes but… damn it! Give me my phone! GIVE IT!" Heh she might be the taller but Buttercup was the _stronger_ – heh heh- Toughest fighter for the win.

"Aw but Leader Girl you're just so busy so let me answer for ya huh how's this sound- hmmm- _Sure Ruff! Pick me up in fifteen!_ – should I add a little heart emoji or is it still too early for that you "non-dating" crazy kids. Aw what the hell- zoink- there we go."

"BUTTERCUP!" She lunged and Buttercup casually tossed the phone backwards- her sister caught it with a high pitched yelp. "YOU DIDN'T?! BUTTERCUP!" She whined. " Should I text back and say it was you so disregard it- but what if he takes it the wrong way!? We talked about this- one day at a time! One day at a time-!" She continued to babble and turn pinker and pinker. Heh…

_Three. Two._

The lyrics sounded again and she paled though her cheeks turned redder and her protests died.

_Damn new record._

She smirked, "What'd he say?" The redhead was seemingly mesmerized by her phone. That line of pink growing darker but her smile growing wider. She rolled her eyes and then cleared her throat. "Hello- earth to Blossom- you still in there sister dear?"

Leader Girl blinked and then seemed to break out of her "Ruff" trance and cleared her throat quickly, "He'll be here in twenty." She said primly.

"Did you get one baaaaack?"

"… That's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me-." The papers got shoved in some random drawer willy nilly before her fingers went flying over the keys and of _course_ one just had to ignore the little smile on her sister's face- "I have work to do before then."

"D'aww Cap Boy and Leader sitting in a car- F-U-C-K-I-N-G-!-."

Annnnnd cue the tomato Puff.

"BUTTERCUP!"

And cue the middle Utonium sister being shoved out the door.

_SLAM_

Well. Meeting adjourned. Hehehehe.

Of course the "X" part of the lab wasn't empty- especially if those mysterious floating gold balls were to be believed but of course they ducked right out of sight behind the couch as soon as she strode over.

"You can come out now Bubs." She for one plopped on the couch itself- her little sister peeked out and leaned over- big blue eyes wide.

"So… how'd it go?" An acrobatic flip and she joined her. "Are you in a lot of trouble?" The blonde wrung her hands, and Buttercup sighed.

"Officially yes." She cracked her back, "Unofficially no. So basically I'm in the clear."

"They're gonna make you apologize you know." She frowned, "Which is totally dumb."

"Meh, it's just gonna be me putting my name to whatever official statement Bellum writes out for me- it's just to make sure those vultures don't turn on us or whatever: Everyone knows that jerk was way out of line- it's just politics and shit Bubs."

Her sister frowned more, "Well it's still _dumb_ – ugh that guy was a creep!"

"Exactly- and in retrospect Leader Girl likely agrees that it's a good thing _I_ lost it first or else we would have had an enraged overprotective red puppy on our hands and _that_ would have been bad."

Bubbles giggled, "Yeeeeah…. That wouldn't have been good- Brick is _so_ protective of Blossy." More giggling and she clasped her hands, "So cuuuuute!" And cue the gushing. And what Twiggy had correctly dubbed:

Fangirling.

Because after all with the loss of her beloved Hilwood Falls for the season how else was Bubbles Anne Utonium to live out her hopeless romantic fantasies? What luck her own older sister was apparently living a fairy tale- complete with a "prince charming" – what… had possessed Boomer to tell Bubbles about the apparent kiss of life? What possible good could that have done? – But the damage was done: Bubbles, a hopeless romantic on a _good_ day was in heaven at the moment: It had _all_ the makings of one of Bubbles' soapy teen dramas. Drama. Romance. A dashing hero. A beautiful heroine. A rescue. An evil villain. Yada Yada.

No doubt that magic sketchbook was already filled with wedding gown designs with _red_ accents. She probably had the wedding favors all planned out and even a draft of the invitations.

The Reds didn't have a goddamn prayer.

Cheerful humming signaled the return of the heroine of this romantic drama. - buried in her phone and texting up a storm- oooh naughty naughty Cap Boy- one should not be texting while driving- uh-uh- uh. Bad lovesick puppy.

Her eyebrow rose, "He actually hasn't left yet- he's buying the tickets online." She said quickly. Buttercup smirked- gotta love this Powerpuff ESP or whatever- or maybe it was just sisters. Bubbles giggled more- and Blossom stiffened- that giggle was terrifying after all.

"Awww I didn't know you and Brick were going on a date Blossy! Sit down – I'll do your hair!"

_And three… two… one…_

"Oh… Well uh thank you Bubbles but this is just sort of last minute so there's no need-oof!"

When will sister dear learn… when will she learn…

Buttercup of course surrendered her seat on the couch and Bubbles plopped right in it- bringing their poor sister with her – holding her hand out expectantly and with a sigh Buttercup zipped to the bathroom and grabbed the emergency hairbrush kept there _just in case_ of emergencies like these.

"Now let's see… what do you think BC- up or down?"

"What was wrong with my ponytail!?"

"It's boring now shush! Oooh! I know!"

The elder Utonium sister gave Buttercup an imploring look but oh she was barking up the wrong tree- (heh barking) – Bubbles had decided on her paper doll of the afternoon- there was no escape- don't even bother. This would teach O' Commander and Leader to _not_ rescue Buttercup from glitter happy harpies and equally giddy armed with even _more_ glitter _blondes_.

_You let her put glitter in my hair. Suffer bitch._

"Bubbles- I really don't have any-." Again she persists.

"And you're _so_ not going out with Brick in _that!_ " Bubbles used the hair brush in emphasis.

"What's wrong with my clothes?! Jeans and a sweater! It's cold!" She spluttered.

"Ain't that what Cap Boy's for?" Buttercup snickered and that look was less than _sisterly_ but that's what you get glitter bitch.

" _Exactly_ Blossy- You need to look cute! Tres _chic_ \- I know just the thing- c'mon!"

_Heh have fun leader girl._

"E-Eh!? Bubbles he's going to be here in-!"

"Nonsense! We've got plenty of time! Let's see- Oooh! I got a skirt that will look super cute!"

"S-Skirt!? But- but!?"

_Giggle._

She blinked. The hell?

They were already halfway up the stairs.

… But that had been right in her…ear? Sonic giggling… much?

_Giggle._

…. What? She blinked. That… was weird. Real weird. Uh…. right. Okay so-.

"W-Well gals it's been fun but rehearsal awaits so-."

_Giggle._

She froze the rest of her sentence trailed.

Who the- HUH!? That… wasn't Bubbles… the… the fuck!? But- but!?

_What the…. What the fuck!?_

"Buttercup?" Blossom murmured and Bubbles released her arm before they both hurried downstairs. "Buttercup what's the matter?"

"BC?"

_What the fuck- what the fuck-whatthefuckwhatthefuck-whatthe-!?_

"BUTTERCUP!"

A shake- her eyes widened and she sucked in a harsh breath: Leader Girl's grip on her shoulders was like steel.

But… but she'd heard?! Right….right?

She felt her shoulders relax before they slumped completely- Bubbles gave her a wide eyed look.

"Sis…?" A whisper. She stiffened again but pulled from the redhead- who was… What was-?

…..

She was tired. She was stressed. She… she needed a break is all. This… this jelly bullshit was getting to her is all.

"Sorry. I uh… thought I saw a spider." She said quickly. Her sister's eyebrow rose.

"A spider- Buttercup you were white as a ghost-."

"G-Ghost?" She backed away slightly and cleared her throat, "Tch? Me? Please- you know I just… hate the fuckers is all."

"Buttercup… are you alright you've been acting somewhat strange late-."

[ _ **Amegafuru to watashi wa anata ni denwa shimasu - amegafuru to watashi wa anata ga watashi no soba ni iru koto o nozomimasu ]**_

Saved by the lovesick puppy. Blossom's cheeks reddened. "We'll talk later." She said quickly but then her eyes narrowed, "Buttercup… where exactly are you and the boys rehearsing?"

"Uh… Pablo's this time I think."

"… And is that anywhere near the quarantine zone?"

"… Uh yeah it's fastest to cut through there why?"

Her eyes fastened on Buttercup's legs… oh. Right. Shorts.

"I should… change right?"

She frowned, "You don't have to… but it would be less worrisome- you know until the quarantine is lifted and… yes I admit I'd I'd feel much better if well… both of you refrained from wearing shorts or skirts for a few days but I obviously can't tell-."

"N-No. It makes sense. I'll um… I'll go throw some jeans on. You uh-." She shoved her hands in her pockets. "You go have fun." _Push_. "Don't worry about a thing!" _Push._

"Buttercup!? What on earth has gotten into you?"

_Good Question._

Bubbles followed after them like a little puppy- _Push. Push. Push._ Grab the purse. _Push._ Shove in hands. _Push._ Not like the guy will let her pay for anything anyway but she'll still argue so just in case he caves- again not likely but _\- PUSH!_ Door open. Insert confused cap wearing Rowdyruff Boy in doorway- oh well didn't he look nice- changed his shirt and everything it looked like- how nice!

"Sup Cap Boy! - so here we go one gorgeous Pink Powerpuff Girl all ready to go!"

"Uh…. hi BC? Pinky you ready to go-?" He put a finger up. " Everything okay-?"

_Shove_. Awkward Red spluttering as pink kitten was shoved more or less into red puppy's arms. Now wave nice and happy like. Big smiles now!

"Have fun Blossom- tell us all about it when you get home! Bye!"

"Buttercup- but-!?"

"Have fun ya crazy kids!"

"But-!?"

_SLAM._

She pressed back against the door- she knew how fast her breathing was and she knew what this had just looked like – especially to the blonde looking gob smacked at her right at that moment: What… what the fuck had that…

"… Buttercup are you okay?"

Her hands clenched unseen behind her back but she threw Bubbles a smile regardless.

"Tch- course I am sis- just you know Leader Girl she was gonna start a lecture and shit about the shorts I could sense it ya know- and it'd be rude to keep the guy waiting after all." She winked and Bubbles… giggled. Clear and ringing and… solid. If that made sense- there was none of that airy… quality to it and…

Her fist clenched more.

"Yeah I guess Blossy would have done anything to get out of wearing a skirt- I don't get it she just looks so cute in it you know- it looked cute on me why wouldn't it look cute on her?!"

_Blossom also has a good five-six inches on you hon._

She shrugged, "That's our sister for you."

Her sister was still giving her a wary look- big blues narrowed and hands on her hips.

"Yeah… totes… you sure you're feeling okay BC- how big a spider was it? I didn't see anything?"

_She knows you're full of shit Utonium- come up with something and quick._

"It…was… decent sized- I'd rather not remember it- you know me and spiders sis."

"Well yeah it's why we have that sider spray all over the house… we just like got a nasty one yesterday…?"

_Shit._

"Guess we missed one. Or it was its angry vengeful family member out for revenge." She grabbed her in a headlock- the blonde squealed and did her best to avoid Puffy hothead and salvage her precious pigtails. Heh.

"Eek! BC- My haaaaaair!"

"Well stop questionin' your favorite sister- honestly."

"Oh _you're_ the favorite?"

"Course I am- my popularity is off the charts this month." She rolled her eyes. The monthly "Townsville's greatest poll" or whatever the Tribune released. Once again the X Team was in the top ten. No surprise of course. Buttercup herself was at a high standing number three. Bubbles was at number two- the boys respectively had pretty high marks and Leader Girl…

The blonde frowned then, "… and Blossy in on the bottom again."

… _Oh yeah_.

Buttercup scowled, "Yeah…Well they're idiots."

"They think she's so… mean." Bubbles murmured. "I hate it- she's just… really serious you know it doesn't mean she's mean or _intimidating_ or whatever- I mean no offense but Brick is just as serious and stuff- and actually you know he's kind of worse! So why don't they shove _him_ at the bottom! I mean… like I said no offense but-!" The blonde folded her arms and buzzed her lips peevishly before plopping herself on the couch, "It's not _fair."_

"No… it's not but… that's public opinion for you." She sighed and joined the blonde, "They don't know… Leader Girl like we do- they just see the "Pink Puff" you know."

"Well yeah I know but-!"

"What's it matter what a bunch of strangers with their stupid articles and popularity polls or whatever think of us- tch I sure as hell don't give a fuck."

She sighed, "Oh BC… must you swear? You know Daddy doesn't like it."

"Well the Professor ain't home now is he?"

"Well no but…"

"So we're fine." She muttered and picked up the paper from the coffee table.

**Number 10: Blossom Marie Utonium**

**Age: 16**

_Our number ten pick Blossom Utonium always gets the job done! With her sense of duty and determination she co- leads the X team day in and day out, as well as contributing to her numerous charitable works and keeping her immaculate 4.0 GPA: Miss Utonium simply never stops! And even despite being considered by some to be somewhat reserved and aloof and also what some may call "cold" in her mannerisms Miss Utonium even has time for romance as reportedly the eldest of the Powerpuff Girls has become involved with her co-leader and partner- Brick Jojo._

Tch. Fuck em' all. They didn't know shit.

"Wow… Brick made number one." Bubbles murmured.

**Number 1: Brick Anthony Jojo**

**Age: 16**

_The courageous co-leader of our X Team makes the top of our list for a variety of reasons but looking at his daring rescue of one of our littlest citizens, his discovery and exposure of the sinister doings at the old Carmie's Chewies Manufacturing facility (investigation still underway) - all with keeping his grades up – in the running for the class of 2011's valedictorian even? – How could we NOT vote this amazing youth our number one citizen of the month! But sorry ladies- this fine young man is supposedly off the market as we speak- as recent rumors suggest Mr. Jojo has reportedly become involved with Co-leader and partner Blossom Utonium in a whirlwind romance indeed supposedly begun at the Sweethearts Carnival just last month- again no official word on the so called "Reds" has come out concerning their relationship- again sorry ladies- but we here at the Tribune nonetheless wish the rumored lovebirds all the best! Congratulations Mr. Jojo on all your achievements!_

"Well the person who wrote this certainly is a fan of Cap Boy's…" She muttered.

"Yeah it's almost like Blossy's… was just an afterthought compared to all these- Brick's is like a paragraph." She frowned. "Um _yeah_ \- Brick's _off_ the market! What's this "rumors" – scuse you!?"

"It's the press Bubs." She muttered.

"Well they're dumb!" Whoo boy- angry Puff hissing is imminent. At least it wasn't creepy giggling. "I wish they'd leave Blossy alone… she's not cold she's serious." More mumbling.

"We have to play nice Bubs."

A gold eyebrow rose, "This coming from _you_ \- legion of vultures right?" She giggled.

_Again better than the other… one. How'd she do that anyway?_

"Bloodthirsty scavenging vulture horde." She scoffed before she stood, "Get it right Bubs."

"Ooh-whoopsie my _mistake_." Buttercup waved sarcastically in retaliation for the blonde's sass- before she grabbed a pair of jeans from the laundry basket- she'd only gotten a day out of these so them being in the laundry was dumb anyway.

Bubs had a lot of control over air and shit- and she could understand well… basically any language now as her powers had developed but that new trick of hers with the giggles- yeesh- talk about _creepy_ \- keep that shit at Halloween or something!

Seriously it had sounded… windy. Sort of breathless and echoey right against her ear and that shit was weird and well very funny Bubs but-.

…. The fuck?

Leader Girl had closed that window though…? No she was sure of it- she'd been complaining it was cold last night and Buttercup had made a comment about Sister dear needing a "Red" hot blanket and gotten a pillow thrown at her halfway across the room.

_Heh._

…But… that was nonetheless… a very… _open_ window.

"The hell?"

…. Funny Bubs… real… funny.

She slammed it closed It was supposed to pour later on today and she wasn't about to listen to Blossom bitch about the rug getting wet or whatever. Her eyebrow rose- speaking of bitching…

"Dunno what you're doin' on the floor but if someone dares step on you the magenta eyes will be the least of our problems." She muttered before she put the _precious_ silk rose back in its proper place on Leader Girl's desk ( seriously why she didn't just get a stupid vase or whatever- it looked real enough- no one would know. )

She grabbed her bag and stuck a piece of her trusty spearmint gum in her mouth- not as in your face whoa as peppermint or God forbid _arctic mint_ \- Spearmint was subtler and a more sophisticated gum in Buttercup's humble opinion and-.

… She chewed the inside of her cheek. Okay…

"Now see I know I closed you." She muttered. "Latch fucking up again-." Nope. Pristine just where the Professor had fixed the hinge like Bubs had asked him to last week. Shiny even- brand new. She frowned and closed the window- this time being sure to latch it closed- a little… redundant but well maybe it was a bad hinge- he didn't have the best luck when it came to being… handyman.

Whatever. Weird. She grabbed her baby's case and strapped it to her back-

_Creeeeak_

She stiffened as the door opened and Bubbles came skipping in holding a shopping bag.

"Oh BC- good I didn't miss you- I made these for you guys last night but I totes flaked and forgot to text Boomie- I can't come to rehearsal today because they asked me to come in to the shelter for a bit and how can I say no to all those lil' puppies and kitties and- Oh! BC silly- the window!"

She pointed and Buttercup felt a chill run down her spine.

It was wide open.

Bubbles cocked her head, "Oh dear- they're thinking it's going to rain today Blossy's laptop is right there." She hurried over and closed the window gently, "There. Oh!"

And now… Buttercup's chest clenched.

Bubbles gently set the rose back on top of the desk and smoothed it gently, "BC you know how much this means to Blossy-you could have stepped on it." She admonished gently.

"But… But I-?" The bag was thrust in her hands with a bright smile.

"You'll tell Boomie I'm sorry right? They just really need me at the shelter today- Cammy called out sick." She kicked on her shoes slightly, adjusting the straps, "Something's going around town or something- a bad bug. Not literally of course- I mean I asked her if she'd been anywhere near the Quarantine zone and she said no but if she gets worse she promised she'd go to one of those med tents they're setting up at the park." She frowned. "BC are you okay?" Her frowned deepened and she looked around, "Oh God is it another spider!? Gross! Ew- in my room too you have a lot of nerve!" She buzzed her lips. "Now where's that spray?"

_But… but… what the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK!?_

Her grip on the strap increased and she took a quick step back, "Um… T-Thanks-." She cleared her throat, "Thanks Bubs- but I gotta go I'll uh give these to the guys." She held up the bag and Bubbles gave her a gentle smile.

"I'd appreciate that- don't worry BC I'll get it." She flashed her a wink. "Have no fear- Bubbles: Spider Exterminator extraordinaire is here! _Pas de problème oi?_ \- _Alors_ _vite- vite. Mademoiselle. Au revoir!"_

A cheerful wave and her little sister armed herself with the massive spider spray can like a soldier determined for battle, Buttercup returned the wave halfheartedly and backed away- slightly quicker than her dignity would recover from sure and she'd likely never hear the end of it at dinner but-…. But…

What… what the fuck just happened?!

The- The window!? And the rose… but… she had… she'd closed it! She'd put it back on the… so how'd it end up in the middle of the-!?

… Tired. That's it. Tired. Stressed. Not thinking clearly. Rehearsal.

Yeah… rehearsal would… do her some good. Yeah.

She locked the door behind her – no doubt Bubbles would lock it too but… better be safe than sorry…?

A loud crashing of drums and guitars interrupted her- she frowned.

**From: Twiggy**

_Where are youuuuuuuuu we need our bassist Butterscotch! : ( - have you abandoned me for someone cooler already? Oh woe is meeeeeeee!_

She rolled her eyes. Idiot. Whatever- she kicked off the ground.

Some tunes would do her some good… she was clearly tired is all...

Yeah… tired.

More obnoxious texting tones.

_Note to self: New texting tone._

**To Twiggy:**

_Quit your whining! I'll be there in a few we had a hiccup at the house is all- some nasty spider got in and you know how Bubs hates the damn things. On my way now- see you in ten._

Ten minutes. Yeah. A nice quick flight would do her some good.

S'all she needed.

She was just tired is all…

**-o-o-o-**

**To: Boss**

**From: The Butch**

_Sup Big Bro! Mr. W is letting u off early 2day rite? So hows bout when Boom gets bac the 3 of us watch Zombie Horde 8 2nite!_

**From: Boss**

_Sorry Bro- I'm going out with Pinky this afternoon. Going to see that new epic or whatever- the one that's being nominated for all the rewards or whatever._

**From: Boss**

_Also how the fuck did you get Zombie Horde 8 when it's still playing in theaters…?_

**From: Boss**

… _.Never mind. Don't get arrested. I'm not bailing you out._

**From: The Butch**

_Ur goin 2 that lame flik about the sinking ship or whatever Lucy something?_

**From: Boss**

" _Lusitania" dumb ass. And yes. Nothing else was playing- Pinky doesn't like zombies anyways and under the current circumstances we're both not fans of the undead right now…_

**From: The Butch**

_OH SHIT! Sorry Big Bro! I forgot!_

**From: Boss**

_Figured. So this was the compromise or whatever. It's also almost two and a half hours long. So I'm also going to try taking her to dinner. You know- an actual date. With a label._

**From: The Butch**

_Aw man- watch out- Boss gonna get some "Pinky" 2nite eh? Ha! U need me to keep Boom outta the apt 2nite Big Bro ;D_

**From: Boss**

_Shut the fuck up. I mean it- no getting arrested. I'm not bailing you out._

**From: The Butch**

_So…. u DON'T want me 2 clear out the apt?_

**From: Boss**

_There's left over tacos in the fridge- don't start a fire with the microwave. Again. Now I have a gorgeous woman to attend to- don't bug me unless someone's dying and even then think twice._

**From: The Butch**

_Aw please Boss I aint an idiot like Boom- I no how 2 use a dam microwave!_

**-o-o-o-**

**To: Tweedle Dum**

**From: Brick**

_Boomer. Keep Butch away from the microwave tonight. I'm taking Pinky out to dinner- she actually agreed to call it a date. Don't let him fuck this up for me. I'm asking you as my brother._

**From: Tweedle Dum**

_You can count on me Big Bro! :D – Go get em' Tiger! :D We're all routin' for you man!_

**From: Brick**

_You're an idiot._

**From: Brick**

_But thanks little bro_

**-o-o-o-**

**To: The Village Idiot**

**From: Boomer**

_Hey sup Bro! Seeing as his Majesty is going to "occupied" this evening – how's a meat lover's supreme extra cheese pizza sound?_

**From: The Village Idiot**

_Fuck man u red my mind! Heh- make it as to go as possible so we can "vacate" as quik as possible heh heh- Big Bros gettin' sum 2nite! C wat happens when u listen 2 the Butch! U oughta take sum pointers- u mite learn sumthin!_

**From: Boomer**

_Uh… yeah. Sure Bro- Whatever you say man. So what you wanna go on patrol or something then?"_

**From: The Village Idiot**

_Heh- patrol- I like the way u think little bro- that asshole has been opening his fukin mouth a little 2 much for the butchs liking 2- Good idea! Meet me after your band- we'll set the jack ass straight!_

**From: Boomer**

… _. Uh…. okay? Butch who are you talking about…?_

**From: Boomer**

_Uh… Bro? You there?_

**-o-o-o-**

**To: Believe**

**From: Brick**

_For some reason Boomer wants you to call him but he doesn't have your new number. Message delivered now don't bother me._

**From: Believe**

_Uh…. okay? I will… later- I'm kind of… busy right now? Tweety's over?_

**From: Brick**

_I figured. Also this movie ain't so bad- bring Snyder to it if she's interested. Effects are pretty cool._

**From: Believe**

_Seriously? I heard it was a total snooze fest? Huh- go figure. Thanks for the tip bud._

**-o-o-o-**

**To: Robin**

**From: Blossom**

_Your boyfriend is distracting my date during "Lusitania". Fix this please._

**From: Robin**

_On it. Sorry girly- have a good time. Remember- details later missy! I earned them! :P_

**From: Blossom**

_We'll see. Now take care of the meddling psychic._

**From: Robin**

_Oh with pleasure - Have fuuuuuuuun ;D_

**-V-**

_Butch_

This was _laaaaaame_.

Tch- both the saps ditched him: Okay so he really couldn't _blame_ Big Bro- he had a chance to finally get some "puffy" action tonight and hey gotta give the guy some slack- he was still in the beginning stages- the wooing – and even tough… _yeah_ he was kind of dangerously close… to becoming whipped like the dumb ass that was their youngest brother…

Boss was clearly in the zone right now so… yeah The Butch would just have to be available with his extensive expertise when the Rowdy Boss came to him in need of his timeless and brilliant advice.

Not that he wasn't doing a… _passable_ job on his own- but Butch had begun to darkly suspect there was someone _else-_ meddlingwhere he didn't belong- just following after Boss like some kind of dumb puppy- that annoying _cackle_ in his wake- and Boss was in such a lovesick daze nine times out of ten that he didn't even fucking realize he had a _new_ stalker!

And so Boss Woman! Or she always _had_ \- seriously what was the deal with those two being so _buddy-buddy_ and everything- Red didn't need that toad no more! She had Boss! And Snyder being all okay with her guy and Red being like that?! It didn't make no sense!

Cause now see- the Butch knew Boss Woman quite well at this point - obviously next to Big Bro, the Butch was Red's favorite Rowdy after all- and so he _knew_ there was no way none of those nasty rumors and shit were true- she was too classy for that kind of shit and Snyder seemed like a pretty tough chick too- not the type to share like that blonde bimbo who hung around Bitchbucks had found out.

Seriously- the chick made Boom look like _Einstein_ \- first she goes after Butch's brother who was clearly claimed by the blonde puff… with a seriously well-hidden temper that… The Butch would admit he never… _ever_ wanted directed towards _him_ – seriously the chick had taken a chunk out of the monkey's ear! She'd bitten the flea bitten mongrel like some kind of pissed off well- _she beast_.

So never poke the sleeping Puff beast. Bad shit happens. Good to know.

_Heh Good luck Boom._

But back to the _real_ dumb blonde ( of the female variety) of Townsville High- the chick had been more or less _ordered off_ the Blue Jojo brother and _who_ had the chick decided to set her sights on next ( though Butch couldn't understand _why_ personally) but fucking Mike Believe. The most _annoying,_ the single _stupidest_ and all out _arrogant_ son of a bitch in the entire fucking school! (No offense to Janey- it was hard to believe such a baking angel had given birth to such a jack ass- Daddy Believe must have been an asshole) but this shit head took the fucking cake! Pun non-intended.

What Robin Snyder saw in the guy he did _not_ understand but there was a real chance _another_ cat fight was going to be break out soon and once more would Kung Fu Snyder come out to play- seriously- those had been some kick ass moves: Somewhat impressive for a normie he'd admit.

Meh- that was probably it: Butch also knew Believe was nothing but a _coward_ \- and maybe she liked making him her bitch or something- judging from the way that relationship was it was pretty clear who wore the pants anyway and fuck was it pathetic to watch.

He followed after her like a bitch in heat and she just dangled her favors like treats to a ravenous dog and fuck if Butch was letting _him_ give _HIS_ brother any more fucking "advice".

" _Sister"_ \- _tch give me a break._

Oldest trick in the book: Make a chick feel like she had a "bro" she could count on and then BOOM- the next thing she knows he's sabotaging every damn attempt at her finding love so out of desperation she finally decides she "loved" him all along. Tch- that shit worked in movies but it wouldn't' happen here.

Nope. Nuh uh! Butch knew what Mike Believe was really up to- sabotaging Brick left and right – giving him shitty advice and turning his brother into a total sap- well not with the Butch around!

_I know your game asshole._

Big Bro hadn't always been the most social and shit- he'd always had better things to do than deal with their stupid peers- but Red was fond of the asshole and his chirpy girlfriend- right- Butch got it- get on the friend's good side and make the chick happy- but that was it. He got the girl- as Butch had walked into Brick had _really_ gotten the girl and if shit hadn't gone down well it was pretty likely his Big Bro wouldn't still be a sad lonely virgin.

But no- life sucked like that and here they all were – the place was quarantined to hell- the new fences were even higher- the locks thicker- the whole place was monitored- something _big_ had gone down in there.

And yet Butch _still_ didn't know exactly what because Brick wasn't fucking talking and it was pissing him off.

And… that _shithead_ knew something too. The son of a bitch - sorry Baking Goddess- had been with Boss down there. Why Butch was still at a loss to know- obviously he'd had some kind of deluded hero complex or something and Big Bro had had to save his sorry ass and gotten caught.

Butch was pretty sure the whole damn thing must have been the guy's fault _anyway_ \- after all Brick _had_ been off to that café before he'd come home all upset and raving and yelling about the damn lobster and-!

… It didn't make any fucking sense. He wouldn't' fucking talk about it- and that Believe guy was clearly lording something over him because the two of them were fucking _inseparable_ and that _really_ was beginning to piss Butch off.

Seriously. The guy was annoying as fuck, didn't know how to keep his crooked nose out of other people's business ( literally talk about fucking unattractive- again what the fuck did Snyder and now Julie whatever her name was see in the guy!?) – And he had fucking interfered in a _Rowdyruff_ investigation.

Something Butch or Boomer (let's face it- it should have been Butch) should have been involved in from the get go.

Why the _fuck_ had Big Bro gone in _"alone"._

… And why the fuck had he let some… stupid normie go with him…

Why the fuck had he gone with _Believe_ as his backup- when the guy was nothing but a coward- a fucking _coward!_ Seriously you could sneak up on the guy and he'd jump a damn foot!

It didn't make any fucking sense man!

What the fuck did the guy have on Big Bro that was so bad that Brick wouldn't say a damn thing to _his brothers_!

…Yeah Butch knew something was up. He was up later and later- burying himself in every fucking excuse he could come up with- the emancipation or whatever trial coming up- lets learn basic "family law" or whatever according to the state of California! And when that's done let's do all the bills at once- and oh- oh how's about we add some tinkering and oh look it's time for school- tch- sleep was for _losers._

The black circles under Brick's eyes… weren't gonna make him too attractive for Red soon… he was gonna have to seal the deal soon… or get some sleep.

Not gonna lie… either would probably be good at this point. The guy was gonna make himself… sick.

Come to think of it Believe the turd was starting to look kinda more like shit than usual lately- circles under his own damn eyes and shit- tch- up late concocting schemes to ruin his brother and keep his creepy three some fantasy or whatever!

Well not with the Butch around! NOPE!

He was also buried in new books like some kind of nerd with weird fucking titles like " _Legends and Myth of the Americas'"- "The Sun and the Aztecs: Doomsday"-_ all kinds of lame history books and shit. Tch. Loser. Why the fuck was Big Bro wasting his time with the guy.

Asshole was holding something over Big Bro's head – he was sure of it.

Dick.

Ugh. Whatever- Butch was bored- the season was over- practices were over- he could go watch Boom play or whatever – he'd offered but meh- that was boring too- he liked seeing Butters' ass sway with the music sure but he didn't feel like dodging shit thrown at him today- it was just kind of an off day.

Meh… maybe he'd go get something at Freddy's or whatever- he was kind of hungry and Su… Susie (?) usually gave him an extra helping of guacamole-.

His eyebrow rose- huh weird. The park was more packed than normal- and what was with the tents? Was the circus in town or something?

Weird… but you know what _wasn't_ weird was that pretty piece of ass standing watching as a bunch of _amateurs_ were struggling with such an _easy_ task. Tch. He licked his thumb and slicked back his hair a little bit before he descended down.

"Please be careful- I don't know how well padded those coolers are-!"

_Crash_.

Even Butch had to flinch.

"Sorry Lesley!" One of the dumbasses called out and the brunette put her face in her hands. Hmm- Lesley huh? That's a nice name- she looked a little bit older but hey- looks could be deceiving. He cleared his throat,

"Scuse' me Miss is there anything I can do to be of assistance?" Heh. Being a superhero rocked sometimes- the two guys glowered, but the girl turned right around- ooh she was a looker- and that curly dark hair sure looked nice and soft- he was right- a little older but hey- The Butch liked older women too.

Her eyebrow rose and she put a hand on her hip- ooh sassy too.

"Well be my guest kid- can't be worse than these two."

He smirked and grabbed the pole from the first glaring fool and promptly set that to rights- and then grabbed the other one from the other gaping shmuck. The tent went up smoothly and sure enough there was indeed a cooler on the floor- she flinched and bent down-

"Allow me Miss." He said smoothly.

"Uh Thanks kid but this is a two person-." He lifted it easily off the ground of course and her eyes widened. Huh- must be an out of towner. "Oh! You're one of them-!" She snapped her fingers, "The X Team right?"

His grin grew, "Sure am- Butch Jojo at your service."

"Jojo…" She murmured and then her eyes widened more, "You're one of Brick's brothers then?"

_Fucking… hell._

Ugh. Fucking figured- that stupid article had gone and made Big Bro suddenly the most popular guy in town- and sure he deserved it but now the guy had more "fans" than he knew what to do with and he wasn't really good at spreading the wealth around:

_Not to mention jealous Magenta eyes…_

"Uh yeah- I'm Brick's brother." He mumbled. She grinned and stuck her hand out,

"I'm Lesley Pinzarro- I'm uh… Matthew Pinzarro's little sister."

…Oh. _OH!_

He took the outstretched hand and shook it quickly, "Oh…. it's nice to meet you Lesley- I'm… err sorry for your loss."

She sighed and tucked back a piece of her hair- a little dolphin peeked out on her wrist, "It's… okay. Really it is- I mean we know what happened now so…yeah." He flinched again. "We just wanted closure you know?"

"No I get it." he stuck his hands in his pockets, "Understandable."

Her smile was small, "Your brother left before I could really thank him- he just kind of dropped off Matt's jacket and yeah. Not the biggest talker huh?"

"Yeah… not really." He shrugged.

"Well it was nice of him to bring it to us." She sighed again. Maybe… he should go. Yeah. Probably a good idea. "I don't suppose though… you could…" He paused and turned around, she bit her lip, "It's under investigation and everything I know- but… do you know… how-."

…Shit.

He grimaced, "We're… uh still looking into it. It's kind of hard to-."

She flinched and put a hand up, "No- I get it it's X business or whatever right?"

_More like… Rowdy business actually._

"Yeah basically. Sorry I wish I could-."

"No, like I said I get it- we got closure now- we can… move on you know- my mom… she called that brother of yours some kind of miracle… like a messenger or something sent from above… thanks to him we can finally let Matt… rest and we can move on because we know the truth… or at least we know he's… in a better place. It's what he would have wanted you know." She trailed. "How is… your brother doing?"

He frowned. "He's fine- Big Bro can handle anything-."

"Well yeah but there's a lot of gossip is all." She opened the cooler and began organizing and arranging different bottles and other medicine looking stuff. "He seemed like a tough cookie sure but some of the rumors man…" She shuddered.

He folded his arms, "Like I said- Brick can handle anything."

The smell of antiseptic and alcohol was strong- it almost made him gag- God he hated the smell of anything… hospitaly… and well…

Butch had had enough of hospitals thanks.

_**Beep-Beep-Beep** _

_That sound was annoying as hell. He hated hospitals. They were just… depressing. And they smelled nasty too. How could anyone willingly work in a place like this-?_

_He was unconscious. Or sleeping or some shit- Boss wasn't a weakling like that moron Believe – them putting the guy in some kind of "induced" coma or some kind of weird shit- the guy was in pretty bad shape: Lost a shit ton of blood and rambling like a lunatic about weird shit like "patches" and " When do I go" and…. ducks. He'd been yelling about a duck before they finally knocked him out with the drugs and some shit._

_Butch always knew the Believe kid was fucked in the head and now he had proof. Weirdo. Fucking weirdo._

_**Beep-Beep-Beep** _

_It was pissing him off. Boomer was fast asleep in the chair- pansy- the girls had finally made Red leave- managed to make her agree to head to the Cafeteria or something- good. Poor girl had been through enough- Big Bro wouldn't be happy when he woke up and found her half dead in his room._

_Shit he looked… like shit. Let's be honest. Sure Believe had looked like something the cat dragged in- dried blood all over his face like some kind of messy vampire or whatever- and his clothes were barely staying on- and again with the rambling._

_**Beep-Beep-Beep** _

_Boss's uniform was gone. It was in pieces. The Kevlar had been ripped to shreds- his boots were torn and falling apart- he was missing a whole side of his vest- and his shirt- forget it. Had he even been aware of what he'd looked like when he'd just come strolling up the stairs like everything was hunky dory- supporting the moron who barely made it out the door before going down._

_Brick had managed to keep it together to have his reunion with Boss Woman before he'd… finally gone down. Doctors said he was so dehydrated they didn't even know how the fuck the two of them were still walking… let alone managed to climb up however small a flight of stairs._

_Butch could have told them how easy- because it was Big Bro._

_And Big Bro was the Boss of the Rowdies for a reason._

_Case closed._

_**Beep-Beep-Beep** _

_Even now the guy was fine- he was beat up sure- he'd be in a bit of a jam while his new uniform was hastily ordered but he'd make do- and so now… he was just sleeping._

_He didn't know why the fuck all the nurses and shit had been blabbing next to him- sticking his bro with A'X treated needles – getting readings and shit- the guy was fine- he was just sleeping. He'd be pissed when he woke all hooked up to these stupid machines._

_**Beep-Beep-Beep** _

_Tch. Morons didn't know who they were dealing with. They'd bandaged him up- stitched up some of the deeper cuts and covered his hands in some kind of cream or whatever: His palms… had been sort of burned. It was weird. Nothing else was burned- just his hands._

_Well… there was that weird burn or something on his arm sure but… that'd go away soon enough. Red had been… pretty clear what Casper the Pervert ghost had done to Big Bro…_

_He clenched his fist. Fucking skeezeball. He'd regret the day he even saw Red. The Butch would make sure of it. Oh yes he would._

" _Pinky..." He frowned, fun fact- Big Bro talked in his sleep sometimes. He rolled his eyes- well least some things were back to normal. Dreaming about his woman again- least that was something good for Big Bro now- Red had been glued to the guy's side for hours now and even when her sisters had finally managed to get her to leave for some food and some brief shut eye she'd gone and leaned over and kissed Big Bro like he was her one and only or some shit in the movies._

_Fuck- it felt like a fucking movie- why the fuck not?_

_He'd been mumbling now for hours- random words- none of it made sense- whatever the fuck he was dreaming about… must have been hell of a trip he was on._

_Could he even hear him? Should he wake him up? It'd been… a while now._

" _Summers…"_

_He blinked. The fuck? That was new._

" _Big Bro?" He murmured- the moron in the chair had been barely coherent he'd been so fucking tired- waking him up would just make the shit worse._

" _Summers… only… summers…."_

… _What?_

" _Summers… Summers…"_

"… _.summers? The fuck that mean?" He hissed. "Boss- c'mon man me thinks you've slept long enough- maybe it's time you-." He avoided the pointy needles and shit sticking out of him and poked his arm. No response. He was out._

" _Summers…"_

" _Uh… hate to break it to you Boss but it's not even spring yet you got a while to go til summer…?"_

"… _Blossom…"_

… _Ahhh. That was it. He should have known._

" _Yeah I hear ya Boss- don't worry- summer'll be here for ya know it and then it'll be bikini season- bet you're looking forward to_ _ **that**_ _this year especially- eh-eh?"_

_**Beep-Beep-Beep** _

_Well fine- be boring and just keep sleeping and shit._

" _Eighteen…. Summer…"_

" _Eighteen? Shit man you don't have to wait that long! She's ready and willing to go right if you know what I'm saying man- you went and did it- she's crazy about you Big Bro- and you pulling some kind of heroic "hero" move or whatever- tch she'll be all over you soon as you wake up so… so why don't you- you know? You've been sleeping for a while now… and well it's rude to keep the lady waiting… so… you can wake up now-." Another poke. Fuck he was really out. Had they mixed sleeping pills or something in that fluid bag or whatever?_

_**Beep-Beep-Beep** _

" _Boss- you should wake up- these chairs are mad uncomfortable and well maybe dum dum over there can sleep anywhere but the Butch needs to have a full night's sleep to maintain the perfection that is the Butch so… you should wake up so we can call the nurse and she can sign you out or whatever."_

_**Beep-Beep-Beep** _

" _Big Bro. C'mon man… Sleeping here's gonna suck."_

_**Beep-Beep-Beep** _

"… _Fine. Guess you must be pretty tired… so… wake me up when you decide you wanna get out of here Boss._

_**Beep-Beep-Beep** _

"… _Night Big Bro."_

" **Uh…. Butch? Hello- you still in there kid?"**

He blinked. And then looked around somewhat- oh… uh oops.

Lesley looked at him oddly- a raised eyebrow in her wake: "You okay kid?"

He blinked, aw fuck he'd pulled a Boom hadn't he? Fuck- he slicked his hair back again- and shrugged nonchalantly,

"Oh yeah just uh thinking- sorry sweetie." He waved it off- as well as that nasty image of Boss laying there all quiet and hooked up to all those machines right with it. Hospitals… sucked ass. Again… how could anyone willingly agree to work in one…?

He just didn't get it.

Needles… _ugggh._ Whoever invented those fucking things better be roasting in hell. And… Were there any… in here right now? Uh….Yeah okay change the subject.

Now. He shifted back from the cooler- somethin' shiny was in there- was it another bottle or was it one of those nasty needles- err… yeah move away from that.

" What'cha all doing out here anyway- shouldn't ya be… I dunno in the hospital or some shit?"

The chick shrugged, " Yeah well the ER was being overwhelmed- it's like every time someone's getting a damn paper cut they think it's one of those tentacles or something kind of deal- people are kind of nervous."

He flinched, Oh yeah… Big Bro had mentioned that- chewing Boom out for trying to go out in those board shorts or whatever he'd been planning on – tch- they were the Rowdyruff Boys! Yeah the blonde had ended up with a nasty mark on her hand from that "sting" yeah but well the girls were inevitably more _delicate_ \- biologically everything about him and the boys was stronger than the Puffs- always had been- he'd always just let Butters win cause he didn't want to deal with her yelling and shit when she lost!

Yeah. So- he didn't get why Boss was acting like this was a big deal for _them_. Seriously.

"So you guys are just bringing the hospital to them then?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

"It makes sense- less waiting time you know."

"So…you're a nurse?" Shit she didn't look that much older than him! She laughed somewhat,

"Not yet. I'm a Bio student- but they came in looking for volunteers so-." She shrugged.

"Oh… that's nice of you."

She went quiet, "… Yeah well it's the right thing to do you know… I mean even though he was for animals… Matt would still go help out wherever he could- and well… my concentration is marine biology so… jellyfish- marine bio- kind of goes together you know."

"You wanna study fish?" He handed her a bottle, again those shiny things at the bottom he didn't know what those were so he was avoiding them. That little dolphin peeked out on her wrist again- oh… duh dolphin-fish- duh. She was quiet again but then nodded.

"Yeah… sometimes you figure out what you wanna do with the rest of your life when you're like five years old… and then sometimes-." She balled her fist where the dolphin was playing along on and her gaze centered on it, "It just hits you one day- you just hear your calling and you gotta go with it…even if it sounds… crazy. Yeah I know I sound weird." She laughed somewhat.

_There are weirder things…_

"Nah… I get it. Life's weird like that." He shrugged.

"Yeah… it is."

"LESLEY!" She jumped up- the same dude from before ran in breathing hard. " Can you come help us out- we got a bunch of kids or whatever from a day camp on a field trip and the teacher's pretty sure they' got you know… you're good with kids right?"

She frowned, "Uh… I guess why are you assuming I'm good with kids again?"

"W-Well…." He shifted his feet, "I mean you're a… and well kids are-."

Ugh. What an asshole. Butch stood up and gave the guy a nasty look before he stepped out- sure enough there was an entire troupe of mini-humans surrounding a woman who was nursing her wrist- and it was red and ugly and yep. That looked like what happened to Bubs alright.

He rolled his eyes.

_Time to be a good boy._

A hero's work was just never done.

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

"The T-Squad!"

"No."

"The X beats!"

"That's bad."

"…. The Mitchettes?"

"There's only _one_ "ette" in the entire damn group man!"

"Scuse me I resent that- I am very pretty thank you."

"… Well yes but-."

Buttercup snorted and continued tuning her guitar- Twiggy and Pablo had been in _polite c_ onversation over a name for their little group now for the last oh… twenty maybe thirty minutes or so- it was getting slightly comical- heh.

She picked out a particularly gooey snickerdoodle from the bag- oh Bubs knew her oh so well yes she did- it was an entire smorgasbord of sugary delights in there- not that Buttercup was anywhere near as big a sweet tooth as Leader Girl – as no doubt Cap Boy (and his wallet…) had found out at this point but the Green Puff was still quite a fan of her sister's baking. Yes. Yes she was.

Speaking of the color blue one voice was absent from the "argument ( flirting) going on behind them- their vocalist and apparent lyricist was hard at work- taking a cookie from his own pile he'd stacked by his side.

She finished her tuning and zipped over. The X positive Beethoven was so engrossed he didn't even look up- "Touch my chocolate chunk and be prepared to face the consequences." He muttered. "No too flat… maybe a C' instead." She shrugged and stole another snickerdoodle, plopping it in her mouth serenely.

"How goes the latest symphony Maestro?"

"Bad. Chorus ain't cooperating with the harmony- this is likely- yep." He tore out the paper, crumbled it and tossed it aside. She picked it up nonchalantly, "Don't bother BC- its garbage." The bite of that poor chocolate chunk was particularly savage.

She frowned, "Ain't this the one about the Team?"

Another bite. "Yeah." The rest was just plopped in his mouth, "Bubbles wants me to finish it but it's not cooperating… or I'm just not on my game today I dunno." He buzzed his lips. She raised an eyebrow,

"Something up Boom?"

Another sigh. "Nah BC- don't worry about it- its nothin' just stupid shit." He was flipping through his notebook. "Really _dumb_ stupid shit but hey that's life. Fuck if I can change it." He continued to mumble to himself- her eyebrow rose.

"Uh right… like…?"

He glowered but then his shoulders slumped, "Something's up with my brother is all." He muttered before he snuck a glance at Pablo and Mitch who were still in the midst of their little "argument"- She folded her arms.

"Cap Boy?" She murmured and he stiffened more- the blue Rowdy's eyes flicked to the left and right quickly.

"Well… not exactly." He finally mumbled. "I mean… yeah he's kind of acting… sort of weird too but no… it's… Butch." He started tapping the pencil faster and faster. "He's… up to something or at least he's _planning_ something… and that never bodes well for _me_." He moaned and slumped against the wall.

Her eyebrow rose higher, "Butchy Boy still jealous as fuck?"

"Fucking hell you have no idea. He's _plotting_ I know it- and fuck my life I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stop him this time."

"Another brilliant "binder" scheme?" She said dryly with air quotes: Oh God when Leader Girl had _ever_ found out the _real_ reason Butch had been after her binder- fuck it hadn't been pretty. Despite the fact he was a sleaze- throwing the guy in a level 19 simulation- _twice in a row:_ Just… ouch. People were afraid of the toughest fighter- tch: Yeah they should be- but don't piss off the commander and leader either. Fuck if she won't put you _right_ back in place pretty fucking fast.

"So what's the moron up to this time?" Boomer groaned and slapped his forehead. "That bad huh?"

"I'm aware I was a horrible person in my youth and I did many unspeakable things to many people- my angel included- but that doesn't mean I deserve _this_!" He whined.

Slight over dramatics aside- one couldn't really blame the guy either. It could _not_ have been easy living with that moron and dealing with his dumb assery on a daily basis. She almost shuddered to think of it.

"Well… tough luck man- Good luck?"

Another groan. "Thanks. I'm only praying- literally if I have to- that Big Bro doesn't find out- he's stressed enough he doesn't need to have to deal with any of the moron's bull too!"

"Whose bull?" Boom stiffened but Mitch and Pablo were both staring. Mitch frowned,

"You okay Boom Boom? You look…sick?"

Another groan, "Don't call me Boom Boom…" He muttered. "Yeah I'm fine guys just distracted and shit."

"Anything we can do?" Pablo arched his head to the side.

"Nah- just… Rowdy stuff." He murmured.

"Butch is being a jealous little baby still." Buttercup popped another snickerdoodle in her mouth and ignored the withering navy look. Fuck- must have been a counterpart thing but that look was just as bad as Bubs'! Well then again Cap Boy and Leader Girl both had the – "I'm the leader don't you dare fucking argue with me" look down pat so it probably _was_ a counterpart thing.

At least she didn't have that problem.

Mitch snickered and nodded knowingly, "Tough luck dude." Pablo elbowed him.

Another groan, "Aw shut up Mitch- I mean yeah part of me can't blame him- Big Bro is acting kind of weird and stuff but-…" He trailed. "Like I said… it's kind of a Rowdy thing…"

_Of course it is._

"Well we're your bandmates Boom if you can't trust us- who can ya trust?" Twiggy shrugged and turned his drumsticks idly in his hands. "After all if we're going to end up world famous and touring all together we have to trust each other." He winked. Boomer's smile was wan and he sighed. Pablo put a hand on his shoulder,

"We won't say anything- honest. What's said in this room stays in this room." An elbow to Mitch's side- and Buttercup subtly cracked her knuckles. Mitch of course immediately nodded. Good Boy.

The blonde nibbled another cookie, "Brick's… acting weird." He murmured finally. "He's been staying up… a lot longer than he usually does. I thought he was up reading all the legal stuff and everything Ms. O'Donnell sent us cause you know…" He trailed again.

The emancipation hearing. A date had finally been set and it was going to be a shit show: Despite the fact the damn monkey didn't have a fucking paw to stand on he'd somehow managed to end up with a pretty… dedicated lawyer. Someone who had "volunteered" their services- dedicated to the reunification of a "broken family" he had said.

Yeah- well the Pink Kitten smelled a fucking rat and so did Buttercup and Bubbles. A well dressed, fucking sleaze ball caviar eating-Cuban cigar smoking – big fat _ugly_ rat.

It pissed her off but fuck Cap Boy had gone off the deep end- she knew from Leader Girl the guy had begun trying to teach himself basic emancipation law- if not basic _family law_ in his own frenzied three month crash course. Sleep apparently optional.

Her sister was worried sick. The guy looked like a walking zombie at times- but he was as stubborn a "Red" as Blossom _ever was_ – he wasn't letting the shit head find a fucking loophole or some other legal mumbo jumbo and like hell was the monkey turd going to win!

Blossom was convinced he was going to make himself sick. If he hadn't already- the guy was looking awfully pale at the Spring Fling: nerves aside… Brick hadn't looked well.

Judging from his little brother's face- maybe she wasn't being paranoid after all.

"It really that bad Boom?" Twiggy had sobered at once, he was more than aware of how messy familial disputes could get- especially in court- he'd been used like a damn weapon in his parents' divorce- a case that had dragged on for almost two straight _years_ \- fucking blood money made it all the worse.

Why Reginald Morebucks had bothered somehow funding the insane deranged simian's custody case no one "officially" knew but even though there was no definitive _proof_ \- that word again- it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together.

_Revenge._

The guy didn't like them. As much as the creep liked _looking_ at her and her sisters he'd also made it pretty clear he was one of those- "anti-paranormal" assholes- he thought they were still "big eyed freaks" deep down just like his pathetic slut of a daughter- she could almost laugh: he'd probably had a coronary when he'd found out the unfortunate male victim his precious little "pearl" was obsessed with was actually one of _those kinds of people_.

Oh to be a fly on that wall during _that_ conversation. Oh how she had wished she could have been there. Bastard.

But a filthy freaking _rich_ bastard. One who liked throwing it around to make their lives an utter misery- and money… not love… made the world go round- as much as her sister- her adorable naïve little sister… persisted in believing the opposite.

So yeah… as much as he was probably working himself to death… Buttercup couldn't blame Brick for maybe going overboard.

If she were in his shoes she'd be freaked too.

Her hand went on Boomer's shoulder and she squeezed it gently, "Boom- you know it's going to happen bud- it's _not_ \- Bellum won't let it and neither will my Dad or the mayor for God's sake."

"Three months isn't a lot of time to prepare though…"

"It'll be fine Boomer." Mitch said sternly. "Trust me man. The city knows what up- there's no _way_ a judge would find in favor for that asshole!"

"After all didn't they finally have to go outside Townsville to find someone even willing to represent him?" Pablo frowned. "We all have your back mi amigo- you don't have to be worried."

He was silent, "… I'm not. I mean not about that I mean- Big Bro said we don't need to worry about that just-." His voice trailed before he shook his head, "Guys I shouldn't be talking about this- it's like it's behind his back you know!"

_He's hiding something._

Her eyes narrowed. Twiggy and Pablo both looked at each other- The nod was almost indiscernible but for someone looking for it- it was unmistakable. Twiggy met her eyes.

_X Conversation?_

_I think so- vacate._

_Can do._

"Hey Pablo- mind helping me pack up some of these speakers?" the hockey goalie looked confused for a moment before he blinked and immediately stood up.

"Of course mi dulce raton- here let me get that…"

Good. Fast Learner. Twiggy still had no idea he was being called a _sweet mouse_ \- and it was fucking hilarious. Oh well- Buttercup wasn't about to burst his bubble and well there were weirder pet names out there so that one wasn't so bad.

Boomer had already become engrossed once again in his sheet music – or was pretending to be- but then the door closed.

"Boom?" She murmured. Still determined on that book. He was a stubborn one. She frowned, "It's not my business I know- but you know we are teammates… and if something's… up I don't think the team should have any more… surprises… if you know what I mean."

Silence.

"Something… else is bugging him." He finally mumbled. "I dunno BC… something's… different about Brick lately is all?"

She snorted, "Does different have anything to do with pink eyes and red hair?" She snickered and he chuckled somewhat.

"Okay- you got me there. Big Bro is over the moon and… it's great. It is you know- he's never really…" He trailed. "He really likes her BC- and I've never I dunno… seen my big brother so… _happy_ before… but sometimes…" He closed the book. "You'll… keep this to yourself right?"

She frowned but nodded regardless. "You can trust me Boom."

The silence was worse this time before the Blue Rowdyruff boy finally took a long deep breath.

"…Something's up… with Brick. He's… on edge lately and yeah he's getting ready for the trial but..."

"Cap Boy's acting weird." She said baldly. "And not in a lovesick daze weird either."

His eyes widened but he nodded, "Y-Yeah. You noticed it too huh?"

"Hard not to- not to be a bitch… but him _and_ Believe have been…. Off since-."

"Since the…factory- yeah I know. Both of em' are acting… strange."

That was the understatement of the year.

The two of them… for all their big, bad – "manly men" nonchalance bullshit they were putting up about their grand little "adventure"… they were nonetheless… off somehow.

After all- She'd heard of friendships popping up overnight and who knew what horrors the two of them had had to work together to get through so there was a connection there but holy shit the two were suddenly inseparable- no wonder Asswipe was ready to lose his goddamn jealous baby mind.

But… Buttercup had known Michael Ethan Believe long enough to know something else.

He was a god _awful_ liar and so it was pretty damn obvious he was _hiding_ something. He was nothing but evasive at his best- snippy and curt at his worst when questions popped up about the factory- his experience.

Even _Robin_ couldn't get anything out of him. The two of them were completely infuriatingly _silent_ on the whole thing: The combined efforts of Leader Girl and the General had gotten… bits and pieces… vague half answers and curt almost rehearsed responses.

It was like some kind of huge _wall_ of silence.

Buttercup had read the report Cap Boy had written concerning what was being simply called "The factory incident"- and that sorry excuse had been filled with _holes_ \- Entire hours were _missing_ \- one minute Brick and Mike were going their merry way following the ventilation system together- the next… suddenly they're separated. Not a page later they were suddenly in the lair of… the Lobster.

So what had separated them? What had happened in the forty two minutes between the two wannabe ghost hunters going through that final shaft… and then there being a medieval-esque showdown with Cap Boy and Casper the Pervy ghost.

And there was _NO_ mention of that mini quake that had shook the city… and had been felt nowhere else in the state. _OR_ why the fuck Cap Boy had come out of that factory with a mother fucking _KATANA_.

He'd been clutching it for dear life- he'd been delirious from dehydration- rambling- clutching that sword to him and the EMT had been too fucking scared to do his vitals or anything while he had it.

No word on where the hell he'd _found_ it- or how the fuck he'd even ended up with it! Because _of course_ there was _no_ mention of _that_ either in the so called "report" Cap Boy had obviously bullshitted.

So… question was…

What were they hiding?

"He won't talk about it… but I think… he dreams about it." Boomer's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "He's… not sleeping much but when he does…" he shuddered. " Its lame I know but… I want to know what happened down there….but at the same time… I _don't_." He closed his notebook quietly.

She said nothing.

The Blue Jojo's gaze was distant… his mind was obviously far away and at the same time she knew exactly where it was.

Buttercup's after all… was the same.

" _GET THE FUCK AWAY! I MEAN IT! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!"_

" _Big Bro!? Big Bro it's us! It's us!"_

_The thrashing was incredible- the EMT had already fled- huddling behind the ambulance door. The Jojo brothers had no choice but to jump in- Boomer on one side- Butch on another- yelling. Screaming. Wrestling the eldest Jojo brother down._

" _You want this don't you? Fucking shit head pissed I passed your little test huh! WELL TOO FUCKING BAD CAUSE I DID! NOW BACK OFF!"_

_SHRRRRRRRRINGG_

" _BRICK!? WHAT'S WRONG!? BRICK YOU KNOW ME! IT'S BOOMER!? BUTCH IS RIGHT HERE- BIG BRO CALM DOWN!"_

" _I SAID BACK OFF!"_

" _WHAT THE FUCK!? BOSS WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET A FUCKING SWORD?! SHIT MAN-PUT THAT DOWN!"_

_No choice- Boomer finally jumped on the guy and began a wrestling match for the damn sword- Butch was left only to crush the guy down with what looked like every facet of his strength._

" _BIG BRO! GIMME THAT! BRICK YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING HURT SOMEONE! BRICK! FUCK-! GIRLS SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE! BC- BLOSS! ONE OF YOU!"_

" _Oh… Oh my God! Ruff! BRICK STOP!"_

_Silence._

"… _. Pinky?"_

_The grip on the sword seemed to shake- her sister walked over and gently peeled each finger- almost crushing that blade- how the fuck was it withstanding a fucking X' enhanced grip anyway- it should have shattered by now?! Or at least been snapped in half!?_

_The fuck was going on!?_

" _Pinky… what's… where…-?"_

" _Brick… you're dehydrated- you've suffered blood loss and you may have a head injury: Please…just calm down and let us help you Ruff."_

" _Trick… nothing but-."_

" _This isn't a trick Ruff… trust me… don't you trust me?"_

_A quiet nod. The last finger was untangled from that supernaturally sturdy sheathe and Leader Girl quickly shoved it in Boomer's hand – Little Boy Blue immediately stepped back._

" _N-no! Give that-!"_ _He reached out for it she caught his hand instead._

" _Brick… sleep. You're safe now so just… calm down" She whispered as he finally lay down but his grip on her sister remained like steel. Not that she would have left him anyway at that point but…_

" _Stay… don't leave…me."_

_That blush was all consuming- were the circumstances not well… this Buttercup would have laughed but nonetheless the Jojo brothers exchanged a quick look before the blonde stepped aside- of course the green one took a bit more convincing but nonetheless he finally backed away._

_What… the hell had happened down there…?_

" _SUMMERS! SUMMERS NO MORE!"_

_And then… there was the other one. He was in arguably worse shape- more or less deep frying one's own brain would do that- those nosebleeds were a tell-tale sign someone had gone and overdid it again- and now he was left yelling incomprehensible nonsense – going on and on about things like- "summers" – the number eighteen- Ouija boards and… sexting… (Buttercup didn't want to know) – fakes and…_

_Patches._

… _. Blossom had gone pasty when he had ever started screaming about Patches… but the sword wielding hero back there had just as quickly gone mad and well- in retrospect an out of control Rowdyruff Boy was more dangerous than a frightened delirious psychic…_

_Probably._

_He wasn't sending the EMT flying now was he- yet._

" _ **Summers… Summers…"**_

_Funny she'd always been under the impression Winter was Mr. Believe's favorite season but apparently not- He hadn't stopped rambling about "summer" the entire damn time he was conscious enough to talk- it was… bizarre._

" _Jojo… Bloss…Summer"_

_She frowned and walked over to the groggy psychic- they'd finally given him something- his words were becoming more and more slurred._

" _They're fine Believe. Just rest man you've been through a lot-."_

_That grip was like steel and for some reason she felt a chill rise up her spine- those eyes… glazed and unfocused as they were… held nothing but…._

_Fear._

" _Mike? The hell are you?"_

_He took a deep breath- and was clearly fighting off the drugs._

" _Summer… Summer bad… BC. Summer… bad. Ghosts… after… after…"_

_Ghosts? As in with an "s" – as in more than-!?_

" _What do you mean ghosts- you saying there's another- Mike!" She snapped her fingers in his face- Bubbles had retreated over to Boomer's side and Butch was still at his brother's side- albeit still being somewhat distant- whether it was from giving the Reds their space… or the fact the EMT was preparing a syringe of some sort was… anyone's guess._

_The grip on her wrist tightened and she saw the psychic's eyes had focused somewhat- despite the slur still present in his voice._

" _Green…. Blue…. Green… Blue… No… No Red…"_

_The chill grew worse. It was almost a whisper now- the yelling had ceased._

" _Believe…?"_

" _Green…. Blue…. Green…Blue… X…no more… Summer bad…. Summer….bad. She…can't keep for much….longer… Bloss…Brick… sword….Danger."_

" _Mike- what do you mean-!? Mike what happened down there?! Mike- stay with me for a little longer Mike! Focus! What's going on here!? What happened down there!?"_

" _Ghosts…Ghos-."_

_Silence. The drugs had finally taken effect. He was out like a light. The grip on her arm loosened before it gave way completely._

" **BC?"**

_What… the fuck had…?_

" **Hello? Earth to BC?"**

_Ghosts….? Was there… was there another… Casper down there? The hell was-!?_

" **BUTTERCUP!"**

Her eyes popped open and she jumped back- "Fuck! Boom the hell are you trying to do gimme a damn heart attack!?"

The blonde gave her a withering look and leaned back, "Just making sure you're still with me here- you sort zoned out there."

"…I did?"

"Yeah. Pretty bad- no offense but that was almost "me" worthy in zoning out."

She snorted and he gave her a wry smile but his face sobered, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… just got lost in thought there for a sec is all-." Boomer's gaze narrowed more and he plopped the last cookie in his mouth, bastard!

"No… I mean in general… you've been kind of off today- you missed your cue twice." She flinched again and that piercing look increased. Fuck. Boom was no "asswipe" – unlike the green moron- Boomer Jojo was much more _astute_.

But the day was saved by a convenient sneeze- despite the fact that a loud static crackle erupted from the nearby speaker- Boomer frowned and wiped his nose irritably.

"Coming down with something Little Boy Blue?"

He buzzed his lips and scowled, "Nah- it's just the change of seasons of whatever- I don't get sick. I'm a Rowdyruff." He finished grandly. Her eyebrow rose.

"You don't…. get sick?" She repeated slowly,

"Course not."

"Even though there's that nasty cold going around or whatever- all over town."

"Yeah well-." He shrugged, "We don't get sick."

_And yet Powerpuffs do. How curious._

Another sneeze, another static crackle- another- another. She rolled her eyes,

"You sure about that Boom?"

He glowered, "Aw shut it BC-." She snickered.

_SHRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

They both stiffened- he dug his own phone out of his pocket and she held up her own.

**X Alert: Bank Rob. In progress- Class 2. Immediate assistance requested.**

They exchanged a look before both stood.

"You think it's been called right this time?" Boom said dryly- Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"The day shift is _usually_ competent- besides Bellum's taken the reins for a while it sounds like- so yeah- best get goin' Boom Boom." She snickered and he glowered.

"Aw no- not you too! C'mon BC- Don't start callin' me that too!"

She patted his shoulder, "Aw c'mon man- it just means you're one of us now."

"But can't he come up with somethin' else!"

She smirked, "Who says Twiggy was smart enough to come up with it?" Another snicker and he blinked.

"Wait… HEY! NO! NOT FAIR! You're telling YOU came up with that- Aw c'mon BC!"

"Best get going _Boom Boom_ -." She floated up and patted him on the head serenely- he glowered. D'aww.

" I am _not_ dealing with being called _Boom Boom_." He muttered. "Boomie I can take, Little Boy Blue I have no choice- Tweedle Dum same thing- but _Boom Boom_ – no! Absolutely not I have _some_ dignity!" The muttering continued and she snickered more.

"D'aww but its so _cuuuuute!"_

"BC- I know there are photos of you in a poufy dress and with hair bows- and I _will_ get them to Butch."

Silence. Her jaw dropped. The "nice" Rowdyruff Boy folded his arms and smirked.

"You… You- how do you even-!?"

His smile was more akin to a deranged Cheshire cat. "I have my _waaaaays."_ He snickered. "I _am_ a Rowdyruff Boy _remember_."

… _. Bubbles._

She chewed the inside of her cheek and folded her arms before she floated off the ground. "Touché mother fucker- I hope you understand this means war."

His smile was serene as he bent over to pat _her_ head. Damn beanpole. "Challenge accepted- now let's go _Butterscotch_." He snickered and she glowered.

"Oh no! Oooh no! Uh uh- I deal with it with Twiggy cause I have to but I ain't dealing with it from you!" He snickered and the beanpole shot off. She glowered but then her lips curled somewhat.

Little Boy Blue was apparently a fast learner. Heh.

Let the games begin then _Boom Boom._ Guess the Blue one-.

_Blue….Green… Blue…Green…. No Red._

She paused.

It'd been nothing but ramblings from someone who at that moment really _was_ out of his damn mind… so…it was nothing.

Nothing… at all.

"BC?! C'mon we gotta go!" Boomer's voice rang out and she blinked before she too zipped off.

Hero time.

**-V-**

_Butch_

The kids were all obviously freaked out- huddled as they were around the one old lady who was also obviously doing her best to stay calm and keep the mini panic from exploding but one of em' looked up and then came the loud gasps and shit- well seeing as Butch was floating off the ground it was pretty easy to tell who he was. He held his hand up and the cheering was near instant.

Ah- yes yes- hold the applause kiddies- it's the Butch alright. Come to save the day.

He saw the cutie flash him a grateful smile as she and the sexist douchebag excuse of a nurse hurried over to the older woman and discreetly took her in one of the tents.

This whole jelly shit was pretty… well bad. No wonder Boss Woman was so on edge about it- not to mention all those nasty rumors and shit- Big Bro had more or less _slammed_ the door in some reporter's face and when they _ever_ approached his car.

Tch. Whatever- it'd be cleaned up in no time and then everything would be back to normal and shit. Just had to be patient- the fucking press man- they weren't helping either in the Butch's opinion but whatever.

The miniature human troop all looked up at him with those big huge eyes and shit- maybe Big Bro wasn't acting like such a sissy after all when it came to these kids- their eyes _were_ pretty big. The O'Donnell kid or whatever followed Boss around like a damn puppy- babbling away and despite the fact Butch knew Brick _hated_ children on a good day- he was surprisingly indulgent with the kid- letting him yap away, cling to his leg- hell the kid even somehow seemed to become part koala or whatever and climbed on top of Boss like he was nothing but a big redheaded tree and Boss would just _let him do it_. So there Greg or whatever his name would be on any given day- Perched high up on Brick's shoulders and the kid had even begun wearing his ever there baseball cap _backwards_.

Sure it may have seemed a bit _weird_ at times but hey the Butch was a genius after all and frankly it didn't take a genius to figure out what his super genius of an elder brother was _really_ up to.

The Butch had seen the way Red's eyes had lit up whenever the little boy showed up- and chicks just had a weakness obviously for cute little kids and for Boss to "show" he was good with em'? – Tch Genius. Boss Woman was eating up the whole charade and Boss would be getting some soon enough- he wondered idly how that was doing.

Movie and then dinner- not a bad approach. Sure they still persisted in that weird thing about "one day at a time" but c'mon man- they weren't _dumb_ \- well okay maybe their little bro was but even _he_ could see through the whole thing. They weren't foolin' no one and it wasn't gonna be long til Boss was finally getting some "Puffy" action and then he'd obviously be in _sore_ need of the Butch's expertise.

Not some… meddling normie. Tch. Asshole.

The crowd of children circled him- which was kind of creepy- especially when they all looked up at him with the same big eyed stare- like they couldn't believe he was even there- it was… kind of cute he'd admit.

And then…. The yelling started.

_Mr. Butch-Did you fight any bad guys today?_

_How come your hair is all pointy like that?_

_Is green your favorite color?_

He chuckled and held his hands up, " Hey- Hey one at a time kiddo's one at a time- the great and powerful Butch will be happy to answer any and all questions but let's be good bout this okay- so being a superhero is awesome- the "do" is just so awesome it's naturally like that and well duh green's my fav color- it's the best color there is duh."

He cast a glance behind him- the mother duck was still being tended to by the nurses on site and he saw that cutie Lesley throw him a grateful smile- heh. Not all heroics involved getting covered in nasty goop and shit. Heh. He cleared his throat, "So! Now the Butch wants to know- what were you tykes doin' fore you decided to come visit me? Anythin' good?"

Another loud flurry of high pitched duckling noises- he managed to get something like- Park and fieldtrip- must have been a day camp or something: but then the barrage of questions started again- even louder and faster this time.

Shit- this what Boss felt like when the Greg kid was all over im' and babbling a mile a minute? Fuck man- Boss really _was_ the man- Butch couldn't even imagine dealing with this all day- let alone longer than a few minutes.

"You're short."

….And this is why the Butch hated children.

"Yeah well so are you." He muttered.

"I thought superheroes were supposed to be really tall though!"

"Mr. Brick and Mr. Boomer are both really tall how come you're not?"

"Cause they're too tall!" He grunted.

"Yeah you're shorter than my daddy!"

"And my Mommy!"

He almost felt the vein pop in his head. "Well I'm taller than you lot ain't I?!"

He felt a tug on his arm and one of the shorter ones- quiet too- looked up at him and the little girl cocked her head. He narrowed his eyes,

"What… small child?" He growled.

_I hate kids. I hate kids._

"You're short like me… I like you." She grinned- and there was a gap in her mouth where her front teeth should have been and she stuck her thumb in her mouth, "And I like green too! You're my favowite!"

….Okay so maybe kids had their moments.

He smiled despite himself and bent over, "Aw well thank you sweetie- the Butch is always happy to hear from a fan no matter how small." She giggled when he ruffled her hair. "It's what makes being a superhero even awesomer you know?"

The kids all looked up in creepy sync- kids tended to do that- and it was weird. And… cue the onslaught of questions again:

_Is it fun to fly!_

_Can you really make lazery beams come out of your eyes!_

_How do you make that wall thingie?_

At least it was easy to keep the kids occupied – it couldn't be that much longer: that lady's hand had been red but not _as_ red as Bubs' had been- it was a minor sting if anything: it could have been a bee sting to be honest- but guess people couldn't take chances nowadays.

That guy… was still in the hospital. He'd been engulfed in em'- more than one tentacle had been around the guy- or as Red had darkly suspected the mutation or whatever had caused _more_ tentacles to form and break off just as quickly- some kind of…never ending supply of tentacles or whatever- who knew how many had ended up spread around everywhere or how long the pieces of em' were still "active"- Butch had been curious and looked shit up about jellyfishes a few days ago and well…

People still ended up in trouble when they just stepped on one dying and stranded on the damn beach. They needed to find em' all and destroy em'- and fast.

They'd done everything they could- even brushed off the ole' X ray vision at points but that fucking headache had been so bad Bellum had basically ordered them to stop.

See that was the thing people… just didn't get. Much as a perfect specimen as the Butch was… he was still human. Not very human but he was still better than most normies- including loud mouthed assholes with creepy silver eyes and annoying laughs- but Butch as well as the rest of his team… had… _some_ limits.

And x ray vision fucked up their eyes. A lot: Apparently Boss wasn't the only one with glasses but the blondie also sported a pair she needed for reading and shit- it kind of made sense he guessed: Lasers outta their eyes… heat and shit on the nerves- and changing their focus or whatever to suddenly see past shit… it was probably bad for em' to be honest.

Boss had always told em' not to use their X ray or whatever it was called for anything but emergencies- and even then as a last resort- it'd get them in "ethical trouble" or whatever otherwise for one and two it fucked up their eyes and shit- Aw well- Butch's sucked anyway- he could see at best outlines- and only through thin shit- he couldn't see through a concrete building or whatever- Brick and Bubbles had been flat out forbidden by Bellum _and_ the Professor to even try to use their "special vision"- apparently Boss's eyes were worse than he'd thought- those lame ass glasses were likely going to be full time pretty soon: Poor guy.

Well least Red didn't seem to mind them. Brick could be thankful for that at least.

He felt another tug on his arm and the little sweetie was staring up at him with those huge eyes again, "Mr. Butch- why'd you become a superhero anyways?"

He paused.

_"You know where you are yet Butch huh! - You know what this place is! This is what happens when we fuck up!"_

_Letters and numbers… all around the tree… carved into the bark… so many he couldn't even count them all. She knew every name… every date….even though he could barely hear her over the pouring rain…_

" _So you wanna be a hero- you want the perks and glories and rewards! Earn them."_

"Mr. Butch?"

He was quiet- but then he stood back up and shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey someone had to do it sweetie- so why not the Butch?"

Giggles and cheers abounded around him and he found himself smiling. Okay… so maybe kids weren't _so_ bad… a little… _blunt_ but meh they'd learn in time. The endless questions turned into a bunch of kids wanting to play super powered tag or something- which was apparently childrenese for jump all over the super hero in one giant giggling dogpile and see how many it took to keep him down. Ah well.

"Kids!" Again in creepy sync the kids all looked up at once as Momma Duck came out of the tent- sporting a new bandage and a bag she tucked quickly into her pocket as she clapped her hands together, "I'm very proud of all of you- you all were so good and very patient waiters- Well done- your parents will be so proud! Now-." She gave Butch a grateful look and a nod, "Alright everyone say bye bye to Mr. Jojo- he's a busy man helping out the nice people here today- be sure to say thank you."

Again… creepy… children synchronization activate!

"Thank you for playing with us Mr. Butch!"

…. _I am never having children. This shit is creepy. I am never having children._

He threw a thumbs up, "No prob- all in a day's work ma'am." The kids all cheered again. Heh. "Be safe guys!"

The duck troop scurried off and he wiped his brow: Kids could be exhausting fuck. No wonder there were times when Big Bro finally managed to peel the O'Donnell kid off him he'd come home and just collapse on the couch passing right out. Kids were nuts!

"Thank you." He raised an eyebrow and oho- right- but little miniature humans _did_ come in handy after all for some things. The Pinzarro chick looked _mighty_ impressed.

"Hey like I said- the Butch can handle it." He flashed her a broad grin and for some reason she seemed to just roll her eyes even as she laughed.

"Quite the charming piece of jail bait aren't you?" She folded her arms.

"Tch- please baby the Butch is nothing but _charm_." More laughter.

"Seems it- bet you're pretty popular with the girls."

"Course I am- the ladies love me."

Another laugh before she seemed to be looking behind him. Her face fell, "Shit." She hissed.

"What is it-?"

The grimace was bad, "See for yourself."

The crowd was huge and… oh fuck. That was a _lot_ of limping and red hands or ankles or fuck…. _fuuuuck._

"These can't all be stings?" He breathed. "There's no way-."

"Oh my God did you hear what happened at the bank? Something fell right off an awning and landed on a bunch of people!" The yelp echoed from the other side of the park.

…Or maybe it could. _SHIT._

Lesley braced herself and then gave Butch a look, "Listen kid- thanks for your help really- and be sure to give my best to your brother but-."

"LESLEY! WE COULD USE YOUR HELP HERE!"

She grimaced, "Yeah Jack I'm coming! Thanks again Butch- really-!"

"…There anything I can do?"

She blinked, "Hm?"

He looked around, " Look I mean I don't got nothing to do today- I'm just waiting for my lil bro to get out of band practice so… if you guys I dunno need crowd control help or somethin' it's kind of my job you know?"

She frowned but then that crowd just seemed to get bigger and bigger as more people - sporting red hands, arms, legs or feet- but one poor sap had a big red splotch right over his eye- joined the throng.

"If you don't mind… that would actually be really helpful I think but uh…" She looked him up and down- Heh- Butch was _such_ jailbait- "Um… come with me kid."

**-o-o-o-**

"Okay people single file! Single file- don't push! The emergency folks will get to you as soon as possible okay- worst cases up front- let's be real people- getting stung in the face might be a bit worse than the finger! And small children and seniors up front by default- okay- Okay! Good- Let's be good about this people!"

He put both his hands on his hips- _twenty four… twenty five… okay-_. He put the rope down: Groups of twenty five- the crowd behind it wasn't too happy but apparently Butch's manly presence was keeping things from turning into a riot at least.

Fucking hell- these gloves kind of sucked- but Lesley had insisted on it- in case the tentacles or whatever were still on people's clothes or something- which yeah made sense but fuck these were _itchy!_

"Excuse me- pardon me- oh I'm so sorry but my son-!" He looked up and…oh yeah. That was a kid- the kid was crying and Mommy was just as hysterical it seemed like- clear around the kid's ankle. Yep. Front of the line- at least with kids there was never an argument from anybody: He waved the poor woman right on through and she just started spouting thank you's and shit but fuck lady it was common sense!

"Mommy it huuuuurts!"

"I know baby! We just have to be patient a little bit-. It's all over the basketball court- he was watching his cousin and the next thing I know-."

"Which court?" He said quickly.

"Over near Matherson Ave- it's where his school is-." _Fuuuuuuck_! He grabbed his phone and wrote it down- they were spreading alright- fuck Boss Woman was gonna be beside herself. Which meant Boss was gonna be just _swell_ to live with. The kid continued to whimper and shit Bubbles had been blubbering and she had X' skin- poor tyke.

"I'm really sorry buddy- I know it hurts but you just gotta be a brave tyke right now- don't worry kay? Can you be brave like the X Team? I bet you can."

The kid hiccupped and gulped but nonetheless he nodded. Even got a smile out of him too- as well as the hysterical mommy. Maybe the Butch really _was_ jailbait. Heh.

The crowd just kept coming- some of em' were definite stings or whatever- he recognized em' from Bubs' and that mother duck group from… tch what time was it even?

… FOUR!? Shit Boom's rehearsal was gonna end any second now- and probably Big Bro was out of the movie by _now_ \- sure he'd been a little confused by Brick's choice of flick but looking back at it it'd been fucking _genius_ \- _Lusitania_ or whatever was after all supposed to be the "make out" movie of the year- and it was a two plus hour snore fest if not otherwise occupied anyway: _perfect_ for sealing the deal. Maybe there was hope for the Dragon puppy yet.

But still- Butch was supposed to meet Boom and whatever but… there were still a _lot_ of people here err… enough people that if tempers fried that could be a problem and well- the X Team had had enough "bad press"- fucker was still spouting his mouth and talking shit about Boss like some kind of pencil pushing little _nerd_ incarnate.

Tch- well Butch and Boomer were going to straighten him out _real_ quick. Butch could read between the lines- he knew what Boom was really after in those texts- and he more than agreed.

But… he dug his phone out again- meh the moron wouldn't mind waiting a bit longer.

_**SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING** _

He blinked and he saw the people still in line stiffen. Aw hell. No. Not again! Give him a break!

**X Alert: Bank Rob. In progress- Class 2. Immediate assistance requested.**

He looked up, "Bunch of dumb asses at East Bank." He said and the relief seemed to spread like wildfire. Fuck… as much as they were annoying and how much they got in the damn way the Butch couldn't blame em' either- they were just as sick of this. It pissed him off- for the most part Townsville was pretty chill- he could think of _plenty_ of other places that deserved this shit.

Townsville wasn't one of em'- yeah it'd been an… awkward time for a while- but… Butch was beginning to get kind of… used to these people. He didn't want to see them… get hurt for no reason.

He returned the waves and acknowledged the slight cheers as he hurried to the tent- quickly removed the gloves and stuffed them in the trash. The Pinzarro chick turned to him,

"Crowd scare you off?" He snorted.

"Tch- nothing scares the Butch- please- but gotta go- superhero duties are calling." she took the gloves and nodded.

"Figured- one of those kind of alarms went off when your brother was at my house." She was silent. "You guys are somethin' else – you X Team. I can see why this city loves you all so much." She smiled.

"You're not from Townsville?" he should go but it wasn't polite to leave a pretty girl without a word.

"Nope- I'm from Citysville- trying to convince my mom and grandma to come move here but we've had the same house for generations- they don't wanna give it up- can't blame em'." She sighed. "Thanks Butch. You're a real natural at this you know?"

"What charming the ladies and being jail bait?" he winked and she laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah sure- ain't we a charmer- I mean this-." She gestured to the tents. "You looking to getting into this when you grow up _kiddo?"_

He blinked, "What a security guard? Meh- I thought about it once but the pay-."

Another laugh for some reason, "I meant medicine." She folded her arms. "You seem to have a good bedside manner and stuff- the other nurses were talking about it."

"Oh well I mean I have _plenty_ of bedside manners sweetie." He wagged an eyebrow- her eyes rolled.

"Again- _jailbait_. You trying to get me arrested?"

"Aw c'mon can't be that much older than me?"

"I'm turning twenty next month buddy- you're sixteen."

"Aw shame. Look me up in a few years sweetie."

"Nah- you'll be swooped up by then no doubt. But I mean it kid you seem to be a natural."

He folded his arms, "Me in medicine and shit?" His gaze flicked over the tent and… that one nurse holding a damn needle and he took a quick step back- cause he really had to get goin' you know! – "Uh… yeah uh med field ain't really my style- I'm just a nice guy what can I say."

_Needle too close. Get the damn thing away from me!_

She frowned, "Huh- too bad. Well you never know though- don't count it out just yet- until I was oh… nineteen or so… I wanted to be an actress but…" She held up her wrist somewhat. "Sometimes… life just throws shit at you and you gotta be ready to catch it. Even if you don't know what it is… you know? Well…Good luck Butch- it was nice to meet you- maybe I'll see you around sometime."

He winked, "I sure hope so sweetie- well gotta fly- save the world and all that shit- one bank robbery at a time- see ya!"

Hitting the air amongst a slew of cheers and applause never got old- fuck he'd never get sick of it!

"Butch!" He blinked and oh hey- little brother approacheth and ohhhh- here comes another delight. He stopped in midflight and the blue streak was beside him almost instantly- the light green dragged behind. Boomer began babbling about bank robberies and shit- but whatever it was all good.

No the Butch's gaze was fixed on those sultry lime eyes and plump delicious looking mouth- redder than the ripest of apples and oh she was a fruit just waiting for the plucking. God he fucking wanted her- he couldn't remember when a chase had been this fun- if ever- and when the prize at the end was just this _mouthwatering_.

He could almost feel the drool now- and her eyes narrowed before she rolled those bright eyes and averted her gaze from him.

_Fuck she wants me._

And fuck if he wouldn't grant her, her wish- she just had to _ask._ Ask it of the Butch and he would rock her fucking world.

"Sup' Butterbabe." She stiffened and crossed her arms.

"Fuck off Asswipe." She snapped.

"So mean to me again…" He "sighed" and his arm went around her shoulders, Boomer kept babbling. "You know Butters… we _really_ need to work on this."

"Work on what- you're lack of _personal space_!" She shoved his arm off. "I couldn't agree more- now shut the fuck up and focus asshole- bank robbery- armed- civilians in danger- go! – Let's go boys!"

Boomer jumped somewhat but a quick nod and he was gone in a streak of lightning fast blue light- fuck his brother really _was_ fast: Shit. She sneered.

"Let's _go_ Butch!" She hissed and off her light went. Aww.

Oh well guess a superhero's job was never done.

His phone buzzed then and oh… angry red dragon puppy's face was on the- aw fuck- uh yeah! Yeah a superhero's job was never done!

"Fuck! BUTTERS WAIT UP!"

**-o-o-o-**

**To: Little Bro**

**From: The Butch**

_Remind me…. Never 2 get on Boss Woman's bad side._

**From: Little Bro**

… _. Yeah. Same here. You really shouldn't call her that in front of Big Bro- he gets kind of embarrassed by it. Just saying._

**From: The Butch**

_I still dont get it! She's a Boss, she's a woman, and she's Boss's woman!? What is the big deal?_

**From: Little Bro**

_Hey it was just a suggestion don't go biting my head off. Also why did you decide THEN to tell her about the other places getting hit by the jelly and shit!?_

**From: The Butch**

_Uh… I thought Red would wanna no?_

**From: Little Bro**

_YOU TOLD HER WHEN WE WERE ALL IN THE MIDDLE OF A BANK ROBBERY- GUNS! THERE WERE GUNS! BIG GUNS!_

**From: The Butch**

_Big Bro melted em…_

**From: Little Bro**

_To save their sorry asses from becoming ice cubes…_

**From: The Butch**

… _Well Boss will just have 2 calm her down is all- heh_

**From: Little Bro**

_You're a fucking idiot_

**-o-o-o-**

**To: Brick**

**From: Blossom**

_One. Our "time" this mission at least shouldn't garner any comment and it was a job well done. Definitely one of our better team efforts I would say._

_Two. Butch sent me a list of further sites being affected by the Sea Nettle venom as I requested him to earlier this evening- this is beginning to worry me- there's no set pattern- it's almost like some tentacles are more potent than others and I don't know enough about jellyfish anatomy to figure out reasoning for this- but it seems we can conclude that the mutating additive at least hasn't affected the toxicity of the venom: It seems Mr. Peron is still hospitalized in terms to the sheer amount he was exposed to._

_Three. Thank you for backing me up in there and I'm sorry we weren't able to finish the film- I was rather enjoying it…. though I'll admit there were some parts I enjoyed more than others... : )_

**From: Brick**

_One. Agreed – this'll shut that bastard up once and for all. We beat the Blues there for God's sake! But speaking of- I'd agree for the most part about the team- I saw some mishaps here and there but yeah- over all a solid assignment I'd agree._

_Two: According to what I've read jellyfish tentacles can be potent far after their "death" – a lot of stings happen on the beach and crap and the thing's washed up already dead. It would make sense the mutation fucked with the genetic code enough to get to some tentacles and not others- I agree on that point. Not for nothing Pinky but… I think our focus needs to shift on the mutating agent itself- if it's going to happen that quickly and without warning then we have to have a better warning system- there's got to be something that connects all of this. Has the Professor had any luck in analyzing that sample? Any anomalies? Anything at all?_

_Three: Any time babe- and hey just another rain check- and I'm glad you were enjoying it- it was a pretty good flick wasn't it- makes me wonder if we enjoyed the same "parts" - ;)_

**From: Blossom**

_One. We'll discuss this in further detail at our next meeting then._

_Two. Unfortunately nothing- Father is determined to keep trying though- he's brought the sample to the university lab- hopefully he'll be able to further analyze it better. I agree- the mutating agent is top priority- I'll start looking over past reports perhaps I missed something…. Feel free to join me in this if you wish._

_Three: Another rain check then-hmm I'll have to look into my schedule but I'm sure I can fit you somewhere- and yes the movie was rather good wasn't it- the story dragged a bit in the middle but it was entertaining….nonetheless._

**From: Brick**

_Speaking of next meeting- how's about I take you up on that invitation babe- two sets of eyes are better than one and you know if you bring it here I can promise you a damn good dinner- any requests?- I assure you that I can make anything. And if you could look at your schedule how about squeezing me in next Saturday babe ;)_

**From: Blossom**

_A solid plan Ruff. You're right two sets of eyes are better than one for sure and Saturday sounds perfect._

**From: Blossom**

_And you wouldn't happen to know how to make… Chicken Alfredo would you? It's perfectly fine if you don't! I just happen to like it quite a bit but we can't really have it anymore because the Professor has developed a rather nasty lactose intolerance so… um it's been a while but I know it's a bitch and a half to prepare so no worries._

**From: Brick**

_No worries Pinky- Saturday it is. ;)_

**-o-o-o-**

**To: Believe**

**From: Brick**

_Your mother wouldn't happen to have a chicken alfredo recipe would she bud?_

**From: Believe**

_I can ask. Why?_

**From: Brick**

_No reason._

**From: Believe**

_Ohhhhh! Never mind- I got you buddy- no worries XD- Ma's got a bunch of those old fashioned recipe card in a book deal I'll see if I can dig it up. Heh- Prince Charming is trying to woo Sleeping Beauty I see._

**From: Brick**

_... Must you?_

**From: Believe**

_Oh but I must. Payback for last week asshole._

**From: Brick**

_I told you to duck._

**From: Believe**

_Well excuse me for assuming it was the "other" kind of duck you were referring to- have we forgotten Demonic rubber ducky already -_-;;_

**From: Brick**

… _Touché._

**From: Believe**

_Damn right touché. But speaking of… I take it Midnight as always or cancelled because of bank robbery?_

**From: Brick**

_Tch- nice try. Midnight._

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

The humming was loud and cheerful- for all of the enraged she beast that bad been in their midst for a horrifying ten minutes or so back at the bank everything had calmed down quickly enough.

Couldn't blame the girl- when they'd shown up the Reds were already there- pissed as all hell- and people could laugh at those silly "teenage hormones" all they wanted- combine those pesky things with two rather irate X positive individuals with elemental powers of fire and ice respectively… and you weren't going to have a good day.

Tch- at least the guy hadn't tried pawing at one of their asses like last time: Ugh. Men.

But no- after all was said and done- and a rather irritated pink Puff was being appeased by that handy "unofficial" boyfriend while the other Jojo brother chewed out the moronic one for opening his fat mouth in the _middle_ of a fucking _gunfight_ \- seriously- yes bullets would most likely _not_ kill them- but that didn't mean they wouldn't hurt like a mother fucker or cause some nasty damage if they hit a goddamn artery or vein! Fucking moron!

It just wasn't _fair!_ Why was _Buttercup_ the one stuck with the loudmouth Neanderthal for a counterpart!? What'd she do!?

… Okay… okay knocking out her sister's teeth for tooth fairy cash had _not_ been the smartest idea but that was ancient history and the villains' teeth she'd knocked out… okay _that_ had been unethical too but c'mon man!

Leader Girl stole a set of like fifteen hundred dollar golf clubs and Bubs snuck a _whale_ in the house! C'mon! Didn't that sort of cancel everything out?!

… Fucking everything nice syndrome stupid…

"Someone's happy." Bubbles grinned and flopped over her bed, grabbed a random fashion magazine and a sketchbook and began sketching.

"That she is- one can't deny that." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Happy and insane."

"Aw BC- but it's so nice to see though- Blossy is always so serious." Her voice deepened and she puffed up her shoulders and sat up with her arms crossed before she put up a finger imperiously and cleared her throat- "Now Girls we _muuuust_ have proper Puff decorum at _all_ times- and furthermore-." Not a bad impersonation- she snorted.

"I can hear youuuuuu!" The sing song reply wafted from their bathroom and the blonde blanched before she grabbed her sketchbook and began sketching quickly. _Now_ Buttercup laughed out loud.

"She's got you to life and don't deny it sis!"

"Oh nonsense you're exaggerating!" And cue more happy singing.

Little muffled giggles escaped from Bubbles' side of the room. Buttercup rolled her eyes before picking up her crochet needles once again.

"Oooh! New project BC?"

_Click. Click. Click._

"Dunno yet- maybe."

"Oooh can I have it?"

"Bubbles you got the last two- don't you think it's someone else's turn?"

She pouted, "Oh I guess you're right. Any ideas?"

A shrug, "Nah- it'll come to me. I mean maybe it's a hat- I could give that to Leader Girl but she's already covered in _that_ department."

"I _heeeeeard_ that!" The song echoed- the slight vibrato rang out: huh- who knew their little bathroom would have such good acoustics.

"You were _suppooooooosed_ to." Buttercup sang right back. Bubbles clasped her hands together clearly in fangirl mode and her sketching only became more frenzied. Looked like a dress. She'd been joking before- well half joking- but was that seriously a wedding gown being drawn right there-… it was. That was a wedding gown. Or at least a very fancy dress. Either way- God help Cap Boy.

_Click. Click. Click._

The singing continued from the bathroom- Blossom did like her long showers ( three feet of hair… she was going to be in there for a while ) so it soon became pleasant white noise of sorts- the background music of the Utonium household if one were to think of it even: the constant _scratch scratch_ of a pencil. The _clicks_ and _clacks_ of a pair of crochet needles, the classical music streaming from the Professor's room: clearly someone had fallen asleep watching the _Time_ Channel again- but hey Dad had been working his ass off analyzing that sample they'd gotten from around that poor sap's neck. Thick and slimy it had nonetheless been the most "stable" specimen- it was their best bet to get _any_ kind of answer.

Anything.

So if the guy wanted to hit the hay early then Buttercup wasn't about to judge him.

The wind gusts increased and she looked up with a frown- Bubbles mirrored her.

"Well here comes the rain." She murmured. "Maybe it'll wash the rest of these nasty tentacles away or something- right into the sewers. That would be nice."

"As long as they don't back up into people's toilets." Buttercup muttered back.

"Oh Buttercup can't you try to be optimistic for _once_." A sigh, her sister stood up- unpinned her pigtails and began brushing out the golden curls listlessly. "You're such a Debbie downer sometimes."

She paused in her crochet. "It's called being a realist Bubs- I agree- everything being washed away would be hunky dory- but we're the X Team: therefore we have no luck." She said dryly. "We're going to have to do this the hard way and get dirty and shit. No magical raindrops making the world all better." She avoided the pillow thrown at her smoothly.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." The blonde huffed, " That's being grateful- here I am having gone through this _whole_ stinking room looking for any creepy crawlies so my beloved big sister wouldn't be afraid to sleep in her own bed and look- I'm insulted. Why I never." She stuck her nose up in the air and sat crisscrossed. "See if I go on any more spidey-safaris for you."

Buttercup flinched but then sighed, "Okay… touché- thank you little sister- you're right I'm being a bi-." The frown deepened. Another sigh. "I'm being a _brat_ -." Smile returned. "I'll stop."

The blonde raised an eyebrow but hopped off the bed and plopped herself by Buttercup's side. She recognized this routine of course and surrendered her comb and brush as proper. The singing continued- she was going through more or less her whole song library at this point. Bubbles sighed dreamily.

"She's so happy BC." Buttercup closed her eyes by the relaxing rhythm of the brush, "He really makes her happy doesn't he? It's so…great to see."

"She really is huh?" She murmured back, "It is nice to see the chick… I dunno being human again…ish." She snickered and Bubbles tapped her with the brush.

"Be nice. It's beautiful. Listen to her in there- Listen." Bubbles scolded as she began braiding Buttercup's hair quickly.

It was a simple little tune- rather pretty and delicate sounding- she frowned. She didn't recognize it. Weird.

"That a new Night Baron ballad or something?"

Bubbles cocked her head, "You know I'm not sure." She hummed the strange song to herself. "Hmm… not that I know of but it must be." She frowned.

"What is it?"

Her little sister blinked, "Nothing… sorry it's just… I dunno it's kind of… sad sounding. Sad… and happy. You know? Must be a love ballad." She giggled. "Oh they're just so _cuuuute."_ She giggled again and began humming right along with their infatuated older sister as she continued taming Buttercup's hair.

Just a few minutes later the door opened and out the lovesick kitten glided.

"Ah hello girls- sorry that took so long." She began running her hands through her hair and slid in front of their vanity smoothly- her own collection of brushes searched through and the brush of the night picked she began her own night routine.

"That's why we always go first and you're always last Leader Girl." She snickered. Those pink eyes settled on her before she stuck her tongue out but nonetheless returned to her primping.

"Sooooo- Blossy." Bubbles turned around eagerly, and here we go. "How'd it _go?"_

"Oh? I thought that mission went quite well girls- well done sorry I meant to say that before." Her smile was serene and Bubbles pouted and buzzed her lips.

"Oh no Missy- you're not holding out on _us_ \- we're your _sisters_ \- you spill! How was the _movie?"_

"If she even watched it Bubs- after all the reviews all seem to agree on _one_ thing- "Lusitania" is definitely the _date_ movie of the year so far."

"I thought it was called _something else_ BC- now what was it?" Their grins grew. Blossom continued to brush her hair quietly, being infuriatingly coy.

"Oh why my dear little sister I do believe it was actually termed the _make out_ movie of the year by most critics!"

Again. Still silent. Oh stubborn tonight were we. She got up smoothly and strolled over to the silent redhead- Bubbles joined her before they were on either side-

_YOINK_

"Buttercup!?" She yelped. The brush was tossed into Bubbles' waiting hands before the almighty "commander and leader" was spun around on that handy dandy spinning stool. One Powerpuff hand on one shoulder- another Puff hand on the other.

"Well now that we've got your attention O' Leader how's about you clue your beloved sisters in hmm?"

'You were way too blushy and giggly- soooo did you guys kiss or not?" Bubbles squealed. "You did right! He totally kissed you!"

Buttercup paused- _oh… sweet little naïve Bubbles._ She cleared her throat, "Think it was a bit more than a little kiss Bubs."

"We thoroughly enjoyed the movie!" Blossom yelped.

"Oh yeah I bet you did- all twenty minutes you saw of it." Buttercup snickered while Bubbled squealed and started giggling like mad. She leaned over further across her sister's shoulder.

"I saw more than twenty minutes thank you!" She crossed her arms. "Honestly- We're not about to roll around on the floor and such-!" Her cheeks reddened. "I told you before… he's very respectful…he always is." Her hands squeezed together. "He…doesn't try to paw at me or just slobber all over me- he… listens to me… and we talk about well… everything." She continued to wring her hands. "We shared popcorn and we were in the back yes but it was a somewhat full theater and it really _is_ a good movie… dull at some parts but…" Her lips curled into a small smile. "There was an entire scene talking about the inner workings of the ship and you should have seen his face- he was just… utterly fascinated by it- he really is… a genius. I don't say that facetiously you know."

And that look was nothing short of sheer bliss. Buttercup found herself smiling with her.

She steepled her fingers, "It sounds foolish but I find myself… loving to listen to him talk about machinery… it's… adorable to be honest." Her blush grew. Bubbles was utterly mesmerized. "The story was… cliché- I can definitely see it being called a "date" movie but… it was fascinating seeing the ship come to life and the political undertones and… it was a good movie." Her finger brushed her lips. "A very good movie indeed. Cliché love story aside…"

"So… did you two…?" Bubbles breathed.

Her cheeks flared but finally their sister must have admitted defeat in her mind because she gave a small nod. Buttercup knew enough to slam her hands over her ears ahead of time from the _squeal_.

"Shhh! Bubbles Father's sleeping!" The eldest Puff admonished quickly- cheeks still a glowing pink. "Please… control yourself."

"He kissed you?" She said in a soft higher pitched version of the previous squeal. The redhead blushed more but she shook her head- Bubbles eyes widened and her jaw dropped and she began breathing _really_ fast. Oh God.

"I did… it was a dull… scene romance wise and well the chemistry between the two was utterly awful- supposedly Malcolm Fjord is in the running to play Tony in the Broken Glass remake and Brick and I both agree that is yet another _terrible_ choice and we're debating skipping that travesty altogether- so… we… decided we agreed with the other… couples in the theater and." She cleared her throat. "We were out of popcorn." She said shortly.

"Oh my God did you spend the entire rest of the movie making out with the guy!?" Buttercup yelped. Her sister's eyes widened.

"Eh!? N-NO! Of course not- it was… a kiss! One!" She held a finger up and Buttercup's eyebrow rose. "Err… okay two… three?" She began counting on her fingers like a dope- each "number" increasing the red in her face. "Um… err…we saw the ship get hit with the torpedo…?"

Silence. Buttercup skimmed her phone listlessly.

"According to the Movie Farm website that happens at…. Exactly 78 minutes into a 124 minute movie- where'd the rest of the movie go Leader Girl?" She raised an eyebrow. Leader Girl's face went in her hands with a groan.

"The hotline-!"

"Bull! - You're caught sister dear." She snickered and was only met with another groan.

"It was all romance! All the interesting things happen in the beginning and middle!"

"Miss "must keep decorum at all times" was sitting there making out with her boyfriend in the back of a movie theater- oh this is priceless."

"He's not my-!" She raised the eyebrow higher and Bubbles joined her. "… One day at a time. It's not official we're not ready for it… it just… sort of happened…it was a heat of the moment… "

"So… the Spring Fling with him covered in what looked awfully like _your_ lipstick- that a "heat of the moment" too?" She glowered and Buttercup snickered more.

"Oh… be… be quiet- frankly I blame the song playing in the background." She muttered. "Subliminal messaging or something." More mutters.

"Oooh! Is that what you were singing a few minutes Blossy? It was really pretty!" She began humming the odd little mystery tune. "It's so pretty how does it go?"

Silence. Blossom looked… confused?

"Do you not remember?" She cocked her head.

"Too _busy_ to pay attention?" Another snicker.

"… No. Was that one of Boomer's new songs Bubbles?"

_Silence._

"… No. Blossy. You were just singing it a few minutes ago…?"

"…I was?"

_Silence._

"Yeah Blossy… you just started… singing it in the shower- BC and I were both saying how it was really pretty- is it one of Night Baron's then?"

Blossom looked… genuinely mystified.

"Leader Girl… you okay?"

"I was singing… that song? Are you sure?"

_What…what the fuck?_

Bubbles looked just as disturbed. "Blossy… yes. You were singing it in the shower BC and I _both_ heard you- it was totally you-are you okay?"

Their sister stood up, her hand went to her brow, "Y-Yes. Yes of course. I… yes perhaps I was singing something from the score or whatnot and just didn't realize it."

"Leader Girl… Blossom you okay?"

Thunder cracked and the three of them all jumped. Her eyes widened,

"SHIT!" she rushed over and slammed the window shut- the _FUCK!?_ How the fuck had that-!? Bubbles' eyes were wide too and she exchanged a quick look with her before Blossom shoved the latch into place before she began gathering up some papers and quickly picked up her laptop- Bubbles jumped up and ran to the bathroom- returning with a towel and she quickly rubbed the desk down. "Damned window! I thought Father fixed this?" She sighed and stuffed her laptop into its case before shoving it in her desk drawer.

Both Bubbles and Buttercup were in agog silence. She frowned, "Girls? Are you alright?"

Bubbles raised a finger but Buttercup nodded quickly- "Yeah we're fine- thunder was loud."

Her eyes narrowed more but nonetheless she nodded, "True… it was rather startling- I'd hate to be out in this." She mumbled. Bubbles quickly knocked on the vanity,

"Well knock on wood then!" She yawned, their sister chuckled,

"I think we should call it a night girls- it's been… a crazy day." She murmured.

"Oh but Boomie hasn't called yet-!"

There was a loud vibration then and Bubbles squealed before she ran over and near dove into bed. _"Hellooooo_ \- _Hi Boomie!"!_ More giggling followed as she snuggled deeper in her pillows.

"Speaking of-." Buttercup snickered and Blossom smiled as she walked over to her own bed, "What about you?"

Her cheeks were pink as she pulled back her covers, "Hmm? What about me?"

" _Awww Boomie that's soooo sweet!"_

Buttercup plopped on her own bed- "Don't play coy with me- you know what." More pink. The phone was obviously in her hand and there was no point in hiding it- but the shy kitty cat tried to anyway before she saw it was futile and merely sighed.

"Don't you think… it would be… slightly overbearing on my part?" She whispered. Buttercup frowned. "I don't want him to think I'm needy or anything…"

Buttercup put a hand out, " Uh uh- okay: _You_ everbeing called the so called "needy one" is bullshit If anything it seems to be _Cap Boy_ is a little bit more on the _clingy_ side personally." The pink puff snorted. "No, no I mean it. Seriously are we _sure_ Cap Boy isn't secretly a werewolf or something because he follows you around like some kind of X fueled puppy." More laughter she smirked. "You can't deny it- he's crazy about you Leader Girl- ."

She flinched and- aw fuck. Shit. Bad wording.

"The good kind of crazy not the… creepy stalker kind of crazy." Buttercup quickly added and the Pink Puff relaxed. That was a close one. Though she continued to simply stare at the phone before her hands flew over the keys in a whiplash and she just as quickly put the phone on her nightstand and quickly dove in her covers.

"Ouch!" She yelped and Buttercup snorted,

"Smooth Leader Girl- smooth: did you forget a pen was in your bed or some-."

She stopped. Her sister had dug under her pillow with an irritated huff and pulled out…

_What…. The…!?_

"What on… I know I had you on my desk." She muttered and played with the rose slightly before her eyes narrowed and centered on Buttercup. "Very funny Buttercup." She murmured but settled back down and set the rose on the nightstand carefully with another pointed look at Buttercup as she did so.

"Leader Girl… I-?" She stuttered.

"No harm no foul- but try to remember for all of them being artificial those thorns are still sharp."

"… Blossom I didn't-!"

That copper eyebrow raised. Buttercup felt her chest clench but then her sister frowned, "Buttercup? Are you alright?"

_I didn't. I put that damn rose back. I closed the window too. Hell Bubs closed it too! How the…_

_What the fuck is going on…_

She balled her fists unseen under the covers, "I'm… fine Leader Girl…just tired I guess." Her head sunk into her pillow and her hand drifted over the switch. "So… lights out girls?"

Bubbles looked up from her conversation and then nodded quickly before she leaned against her headboard, "No… you hang up first. Booooomie- my sisters are going to bed- that's not very nice silly!" She whispered into the phone and Buttercup rolled her eyes but flicked the switch.

The room was dark and shadowy- only the glimmering cityscape in the distance combined with the softened glow of the two phone screens broke though the darkness. She drew the blankets around herself- a soft _hum_ broke through the silence and Blossom's arm reached out.

Buttercup's own lips curled before she sunk further into her pillow and blankets.

The rain continued on. And on.

_And on…_

Her eyes closed.

_One step, two step, three step- four._

_**The hell…?** _

_Wait until you don't see the door._

_**What the… what the fuck!?** _

_Five step, six step, seven step, Eight._

_**Who… Who!?** _

_Better stop before it's too late._

_**Where-!?** _

_Nine step, ten step, eleven:_

_**Am I back in the-!?** _

_Better hope the clock's not past seven._

_**L-Leader Girl!? Bubs! Someone!? How did I-!?** _

_Cause Twelve steps go down but if there's a Thirteen…_

_She looked around. Wildly- frantically. How had she ended up back in-!?_

" _ **Girls… Girls where are you?"**_

_Then never again… will you ever be seen._

_The scream was loud and piercing. She whipped around and her eyes widened- her hands flew to her mouth but as much as she wanted to run… run to their aid…_

_She couldn't move. It was like… she was glued to the same spot: Like some kind of sick fly paper or something!? She was completely frozen._

_Finally… her lips moved._

" _ **L-Leader Girl?"**_

_Silence. Only silence greeted her._

_And then laughter…_

_Deep… demonic laughter._

" _Nani mo kojin-tekina chīsana hanayome."_

" _ **What!? WHAT!? What does that even-!?"**_

_The laughter only grew… louder._

_And louder…_

_Louder…_

_Louder…_

_**CRASH** _

She awoke with a start… what the fuck?! What the hell!? She took a shuddering breath- The rain continued to fall in almost a downpour now- and she held her head: The…fuck?

That's… that's the last time she'd be drinking soda before bed. It just… did shit to her head. Just…just no. No more… no more soda.

Her eyes flicked to her phone- glowing on its charger- and the time within.

_3:30 AM:_ Well fuck- she had four more hours until school- she plopped herself back on her pillow and tried to will herself back to sleep. Stupid… she squeezed her eyes shut and threw the blanket over herself- what… what the hell had that been-!?

Her chest clenched. She balled her fists.

Was that…?

It was low… almost… a whisper but nonetheless… Buttercup knew that voice. That… hushed voice…

_Blossom…_

She kept a grip on the familiar green blanket and finally peeked from under it.

She was just… standing there. Staring out the window- her hand was pressed against the glass and… her other held that music box. The little tune wafted through the room- quiet and delicate but the song still played.

And all Leader Girl did… was keep staring out that window.

And hummed.

But no… it wasn't just any song… no… Buttercup recognized that tune- that simple little song. Her humming only seemed to grow louder as her fingers traced the glass- skimmed over the latch and slowly… with a _creak_ the window was opened.

The rain was in torrents- the wind was howling- but still she held her hand out- catching the raindrops within the palm- and she simply stared straight ahead.

Buttercup clutched the blanket to her harder- her eyes growing wider as the minutes dragged on.

Before finally… she seemed to finish the song… the very same song she had claimed to have no knowledge of just… hours before and she drew back from the window.

And then she turned. Buttercup didn't know why… but she felt the urge to bury herself back under the covers.

… Fucking hell… she was a Powerpuff Girl damn it!

So Leader Girl was… sleep walking again… and sleep humming or whatever- bah- no big deal she was making a big fuss out of-!

Her hold on the blanket became like steel- and she dove underneath. Her heart raced- her breathing increased- and an icy feeling quite overcame her- she couldn't even gasp- she couldn't talk.

She could only stare. Stare in a wide eyed… icy… _silence._

_What the fuck… what the fuck is going on?_

The music box was gently placed back on the desk- the tall redhead stiffened suddenly and then turned- turned to face her directly.

While her eyes glowed a vivid….blazing _red._

She squeezed her eyes shut and tucked her face further in her pillow.

_Whatthefuck-whatthefuck-I'mdreaming-wakeup-WAKEUP!_

_Step. Step._

She balled her fists fighter.

_Step. Step._

But she heard only the sound of a covers being drawn, and the soft groan of her sister's mattress- before… in what seemed like only an instant… soft breathing. And only then did Buttercup dare look up.

She was asleep.

She took a deep breath. Sleep walking…her sister had just been sleep walking… is all?

Just… sleep walking.

They were all stressed… and tired…

It was… that had been…

… It was nothing.

No big deal…

None… None at all.

Just…

…. Never mind.

She gulped quietly and slipped of her own bed and crept over to the window- her hands shook somewhat but nonetheless.

It latched shut.

Before she locked it for good measure.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	20. Act 5: 105.5 Part 2

"

" _Oh, what a tangled web we weave...when first we practice to deceive."_

_**-Walter Scott: "Marmion"** _

**-o-o-o-**

_The girl laughed out loud- long fiery hair billowing in the wind- as she spun seemingly in the air and then turned around. Her mouth moved wordlessly as she waved jubilantly to someone unseen._

She was free. She looked to be in such bliss – as she danced upon the ice- a truly remarkable feat he had never seen such a thing before but it didn't shock him: She was a wonder- she was everything he had ever hoped for: She was kind and gracious-gentle, intelligent and… she was beautiful. A true living Goddess- how could he not watch her?

_The laughter continued—she spun and spun and spun. Her laughter echoed and she continued to beckon to someone unseen._

His mouth curled- as her hand reached out he reached out as well but his hand only touched the solid wall again- the image continued in the strange box but it was nothing but a trick of the light- he could see her- but she could neither see him nor could she hear him: A stand still- as long as this cursed chain kept him here in this forsaken prison… he could not go to her- could not answer her call to join her… even if only in her dreams.

_The shining blades upon her feet made delicate designs upon the ice- loops and curves, straight lines- they all turned into a mosaic as she went dancing along- occasionally hitting the air in an awe inspiring display: One turn, two, and then three-._

_She landed gracefully and with loud musical laughter in her wake as she threw her hands in the air- triumph apparent in her face. Eyes shining- cheeks flushed in pleasure and near shaking with excitement. She began to twirl again- and again- spinning in circles, hair flying free and wild around her- laughing, celebrating._

_She paused and then whirled around- her laughter grew more exuberant and she waved wildly. Beckoning._

His smile faltered then. Because suddenly she wasn't alone.

His fist clenched- his teeth bared and a low hiss escaped him as that wretched _boy_ joined her- intruded more like it- how dare he… he invade her dreams such! Invade her most private moments and… intrude on her most… private thoughts… and hidden desires.

How dare… that… that _wretch_ stick that bulbous nose where it didn't belong! How dare he!?

_Leaning so casually on the side of the odd arena she was in- eyes fixed on her like that of a beast eying its dinner- she drifted over to him- silently- no words were exchanged as she gazed up at the boy with light in her eyes- as her arms wound around his neck and he pulled her into his arms and-._

**CRASH**

The hiss had turned into full out _snarls_ \- otherworldly and he grabbed another hard object- and chucked it at the wretched wall- the image sputtered but still he was plagued by it- plagued by the loathsome sight of his beloved looking at that… that _thing_ with such- he couldn't even put a word to it. He wouldn't. That look didn't belong to that boy.

That was a look…. Reserved only for him. Or it would have been!

The flow of time was cruel- he remembered not what he had once looked like: Save that he had been handsome- life had flowed within him- he had been young… too young when he had… left the mortal world as he had.

And now… to be reduced to _this?!_

He who had once been a warrior. A _great_ warrior.

At least… he imagined it to be so. When he had awoken he had had a blade in his possession- worn and tarnished from lack of care but judging from the way the hilt had been worn- his very hands had near melded with it- the imprints of his fingers obviously worn its way into the metal in the very mold of his hand... he had been accustomed… to using it. It had been obvious. And when he had taken the blade in hand he had felt a power in him- a knowledge of the art of weaponry- and he had worked to make these hands weapons again. To feel the surge of power it brought him…

His gaze drifted to his hand slowly. Once muscular and strong was now skeletal and brittle- he grit his teeth simply at looking at it- no these hands had once been the firm callused hands of a seasoned warrior- he knew it- and now here they were reduced to… _this._

_He will pay._

This new demon. This abomination sent to plague him and deceive his one true love with his charmed lies and deceitful leers. With those evil crimson eyes burning like blazing fire and in possession of otherworldly demonic power followed by his familiar-his lackey his- what had his Master (as it claimed to be ) called him- oh yes a _sidekick_ \- he would pay too!

All of them would! Those two buffoons and the banshees who followed them they would pay too! - Especially that insane harridan with the green eyes: She had near ripped his ear off with her own teeth like some kind of…. Some kind of _demon!_ How dare they interfere- they even _presume_ to meddle with fate- with _destiny!_ They would regret their transgressions too!

They all would! All of them!

They were demons. All of them _demons!_

Sent by the Dark God to plague him: Keep him from his goal. He was after all… the only one the Evil One truly feared. _He_ was the warrior destined to destroy and end its reign of terror once and for all.

His motives unlike the countless others that surrounded him in this realm… had been pure. He had been fighting not for glory- for power- or for fame.

He had been fighting for love.

He had walked away from everything he had ever known- and all in the name of his beloved.

And his poor love… she was being blinded by these wretch's cruel tricks.

He could not be expected to simply stand by and watch as she was entrapped by those… those _demons_ any longer!

_My soul…is yours…._

The words haunted him- Words from… those last precious… days- their last stolen moments burned from within his consciousness. Her hand… that tiny hand- so delicate… so frail- laced with his- where it should have been… forever. But instead… the irons had been clamped around his wrists and she had been thrust back towards her fate… her inescapable fate… dragged back by those heartless… wretches…

If he thought long and hard enough…he could just make out the blurs of their faces- see those blank expressions cold… and lifeless- deaf to the desperate screams of the woman in their clutches- immune to his own blind rage- they had held her tighter as they had dragged her away- kicking and screaming while another equally faceless entity behind him had dragged him the other way- He had raged- he had fought- but it had been no use…

Her screams melded into one long agonized wail- and he had bellowed out… the only thing he could think of to soothe her- he knew her fate… just as he knew his… he could do nothing… she could do nothing… and so…

_Wait for me! I'll find you do you hear! I WILL FIND YOU LA'EL! -JUST WAIT FOR ME! MY SOUL IS YOURS!_

And he had waited. No matter what… this _demon_ that enslaved him thought- he was still his own. He was still _man_. He belonged to no one!

Well…no one but…

Her.

Some lesser men called it willingly putting themselves in chains. He would be the first to hand her the key. She was his light- the shining beacon of purity and innocence that had quite consumed his very existence from that first… meeting upon the lake's edge that cold… rainy night. Her song had guided him to her- a song from the very Gods themselves- who had smiled upon their meeting.

Why else did they choose to shield them from any prying eyes by making a shroud of rain to hide within- that on those night even the moon itself would choose to look away- give them their stolen moments in peace- the wind would hide their hurried whispers and the water would hide their desperation- those stolen precious moments- they'd needed no greater witnesses then the Gods when they had pledged their troth- their vows declared for the almighty ones to hear- their rebellion against the Demon God that had plagued them all.

He was going to destroy it. He had sworn. He had vowed. As their souls and bodies had finally become one… he had promised.

He would succeed where the others had all failed. And once that was done she would be free: He would destroy the Evil One: The Dark God and then he would move on to his "master" as the creature persisted to claim itself to be- both of their heads he would present to his bride. Proof of his undying love and devotion- unchallenged nor changed from that final night in the rain: Their troth had been pledged- she had become his… as he had become hers. In both body… and soul.

_My Soul is yours…_

He could remember nothing. He could remember not his own name, his mother or father's faces. His very identity he had had in life was a mystery of blurred visages and indecipherable mumbles and murmurs.

But he remembered those words clear as day. He remembered his vows- he remembered… his love.

And he would never forget them. _Never._

Those demonic eyes looked at him mockingly from the odd wall- almost like the wretched boy could _see_ him having no choice but to watch as- as- THIS WAS INTOLERABLE! He was _not_ about to simply stand here and-!

_Click. Clack. Click._

**Ah there you are my Warrior I was wondering where you had wandered off to.**

His teeth grit.

" _ **I can hardly go anywhereeeeee-."**_ His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth- the laughter was almost instant.

**Oh dear oh dear- Having a bit of a tantrum again are we- whatever about?**

_Click. Clack. Click._

**Ohhh- what is this: Oh how darling- what a show-what a show.**

The hissing continued- the creature smirked and set the strange box back to rights- the cracks from his assault disappearing instantly.

**Ah Warrior- isn't it lovely? There's truly nothing purer than a young woman's dreams- It warms my very being simply watching them- wouldn't you agree?**

Those cruel black eyes centered right on him- he bristled but then he felt his legs give way and back on the ground he was prostrated.

_Click. Clack. Click._

**Ah first love… it's simply** _**awe inspiring** _ **isn't it? Mortals for all their inanities are certainly…. Entertaining in some aspects.**

" _ **She does NOT love him!"**_ He snarled. " _ **She is confused and being led astray by that… that DEMON!"**_

The ensuing chuckle was airy and echoed around the empty chamber.

**Ah my poor warrior.**

The coo was like poison against his ear and his face was cradled by the claw

**Whatever can I do my boy? My poor little boy? I hate to see you in such anguish- but….**

Another surge of pressure and his face hit the floor nose first- the _crunch_ was sickening. The pain was almost mind numbing but he managed to peel himself off the ground. Another chuckle- another _slam_.

**I do hate to do this my boy- but you know you** _**were** _ **awfully disobedient – lessons must be learned.**

_Snap._

Another _slam._

**But enough. There's business to attend to-.**

_Snap._

**And surely we've learned our lesson by** _**now** _ **haven't we Warrior? Hmmmmm? Well go on- speak up. I give you permission.**

The weight ceased and he was able to fully pick himself back up and he grit his teeth but at another imperious look he sunk back down to his knee and lowered his head.

" _ **How may I serve you Master?"**_ He spat. The laughter this time was almost sickening. He squeezed his eyes shut and he was patted on the head like a dog.

**Oh good boy. Good boy indeed. We're learning. I'll have you trained yet.** More laughter. More degrading pats as if he were a beast indeed.

He could feel his teeth grow- scrape the insides of his mouth – he clenched his jaw.

" _ **Whatever my Master commands…"**_ The words were poison. He choked them out. Clenching the ground- indents forming where his hands gripped the ground.

The sight seemed to amuse the creature. The laughter was loud and barking- he could only clench the ground harder. After what seemed like eons… it finally ceased and the creature gazed down at him. He forced himself to remain still even as that claw sliced into the ragged remains of what was left of the left side of his face.

**My poor, poor warrior- did that mean widdle boy hurt you?** It cooed and he ripped himself backward- the chain around his ankle tightened then and he fell back down on his bottom. **Again you're hardly going to be winning** _ **any**_ **hearts with a temper like** _ **that**_ **.**

" _ **He'll pay! He'll pay for what- what he's done to me! This… This Brick and his evil magic- his tricks! He's nothing but a demon! A DEMON! Release me! RELEASE ME! I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD! I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD FOR THIS!"**_

Another snort and it shook its head.

**Mortals. So overdramatic. Have we forgotten however one teensy weensy little detail Boy…?**

The air seemed to chill and before he knew it there he went flying – only the chain kept him from hitting the wall but his landing was… abrupt. The pointed heel stuck in his chest-

**I already made it** _**quite** _ **clear Boy you were to leave Brick Jojo to** _**me** _ **now didn't I? Oh now I'm** _**sure** _ **I did.**

The heel dug deeper and deeper.

**So my good little Warrior- we're going to focus on the task at** _**hand** _ **aren't we? Hmm? Oh I think so.**

He coughed violently when he was finally released. An instinct- no air was within him obviously but it was… reflex nonetheless. Another smack this time on his back- he fell forward.

**Pull yourself together Boy- I have a job for you.**

He frowned but he immediately bowed his head again at the sight of the lifting claw.

" _ **Y-Yes Master."**_

**Ah… Good. Good Boy- see what happens when we cooperate? Now let's see- I can be a benevolent being when I wish to be you know- tsk tsk-. Look at that face.**

It was gripped in the claw once again. He grit his teeth.

**Tell you what Boy… you be a good little minion and do as you're told and I'll fix this little… disaster area here – like it never even happened.**

He froze. His struggles ceased immediately.

**Oho- do I have your attention** _**now** _ **my vain little warrior. Want your pretty face back do we- or at least enough of one so your precious flower over there doesn't gag at the sight of you?**

He bristled, wretched… wretched. How dare-!

But then he saw her- her shining eyes and her sheer… happiness exuding from her very being- she reached out again- once more- towards him. She was calling to him again… he knew it… he heard it…

" _I will wait… I will wait even if for a thousand years… still I will wait… come back to me… my love."_

He squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head.

" _ **Tell me what it is you desire Master."**_

He was released.

**Ah… Good Boy… Good. Now onto business.**

Another _snap_ of the claw and his beloved disappeared from view and was suddenly replaced by a different scene- he blinked but then frowned.

The various boxes flickered to life: each showing a new scene- his eyes narrowed as he recognized one of the faces in the box right away- the fool was jumping up and down and wildly waving a golden cup of some sort in one hand and a…stick in the other? Was it some sort of fighting stick? Then why was it crooked? Was it a sickle? No…where was the blade? The point? Why was he waving it in the first place!? And why was he wearing the same sort of blades on his feet as his beloved had been….?

He was a strange one.

Another box he had to look away from almost instantly- the laughing dark haired boy being surrounded by various young ladies in states of… dishevelment. Ugh. Vile. Disgusting.

The scene next to it was much more…wholesome. The tiny golden haired girl was surrounded it seemed by clouds and baby animals as she went about singing and dancing with them all- a charming scene.

Another scene- the golden haired male this time seemed to be surrounded by flashing lights playing some sort of instrument while leaning over and yelling into another… stick (?) though shorter while the throngs of people surrounding him were yelling as well. He didn't recognize the two others on stage next to the gold haired youth…

But he did recognize… the girl.

His eyes narrowed. The creature smirked.

The harridan was in the midst of a battle – the creature stood no chance and only joined the pile of its unconscious brethren. The girl seemed rather full of herself- planting her foot upon the back of one of them and cackling like some kind of witch indeed. His eyes narrowed further.

**Those children you encountered will be a problem my warrior- they've always been…. Annoyances but now it seems they travel in packs. We need to dispose of them.**

Was that so? He clenched his skeletal fist

The odd boxes seemed to freeze and the different faces stared back at him. The beaming blondes, the sardonic sneering _smirk_ of the wretch in the mask, the leering stare of the ink haired boy and finally…

The green eyed woman.

Witch. Harridan. She and her wailing sister… his fist clenched. The creature's smirk grew.

**Ah patience my boy… patience…** The claw grazed his shoulder- **Young Buttercup has always been… a** _ **spirited**_ **one… and she's most astute… she could be a** _ **problem**_ **especially.**

_STAY. THE_. _FUCK. AWAY._ _FROM. MY. SISSSSSSSSTTTTTTERRRRRR!_

" _ **She will be of no consequence. She is no more a threat than those other fools."**_

Another chuckle. It was mocking him.

**You say that…. but yet your prior defeat by her says otherwise-.**

_OOH! Listen to you and your big words! You think you're all high and mighty but you can't even get a fucking date without resorting to kidnapping! PATHETIC!_

" _ **It was not a defeat- it was a miscalculation- it won't happen again-."**_

**See that it doesn't. This… group of mortals could be… problematic as a whole. They need to be… dealt with accordingly.**

"… _**I will not fail you Master."**_

The grip was hardened. Almost painful.

**Mmm… oh I know you won't Boy… I have** _**every** _ **faith you'll do as you're told- you know what happens** _**otherwise** _ **after all.**

He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded quickly.

" _ **Yes Master."**_

**Your task is simple- even** _**you** _ **can't fail at it. Little Buttercup might be… problematic at the moment but not for long: Not with what I have in mind-.**

_Snap_

The image changed again- He wrinkled his nose. The individual… within looked... less than wholesome.

" _ **This is the one you were speaking of…earlier?"**_ He muttered.

**Yes. It seems he very well could be…** _**of use** _ **to us especially concerning the…green one. I want you to…. persuade him to come over for a little… chat. Maybe even some tea- I'm a good host after all- I trust I can at least trust you this one** _**small** _ **task.**

He grit his teeth but nonetheless made himself nod.

" _ **Leave it to me Master."**_

**Ah… good. Good boy.**

The claw finally left his shoulder and the creature turned but then seemingly almost like an afterthought it turned to him one more time.

**Oh yes… and boy- a word to the wise- take some friendly advice… you really ought to learn to… watch that little temper of yours…**

He clenched his fist harder.

**It really doesn't…** _**become** _ **a man to be so…** _**beastly** _ **in manner.**

The shutting door cut off his reply- if he had dared make one that is…

His gaze drifted back to the man on screen. That conniving look in his eyes… he grit his teeth. It gave him… an unpleasant feeling- that leer. To be associated in any way with… _that_.

But…

_I make this vow only to you._

_And to this vow… I hold forever true…_

" _ **My soul is yours…"**_ He whispered.

There was no other way. He closed his eyes and dug in his shirt- the delicate petals within filled the room with that… intoxicating scent.

" _ **Wait for me… just wait for me my La'el."**_

However… one more scene caught the warrior's eye. One more… those cursed crimson irises looked back at him- mockingly- challengingly. What was _this_ one dreaming of- defiling his beloved in actions as much as words no doubt…

The scene remained… infuriatingly quiet however. Blank one could argue. Perhaps this wretch didn't dream. Were demons capable of such a thing after all? He highly doubted it. This Brick Jojo… he hadn't seemed much at first: when he had been instructed to more or less "keep an eye" on the wretch and "test" him…

He had failed of course. Miserably. And yet the wretch had still been allowed to live. What made _this_ one so different than the countless others who had perished in their quest for power… for _glory_ \- after all _HIS_ reasons for taking the blade had been… honorable! For love…

What had Brick Jojo's been he had to wonder?

The boy's dreams revealed nothing. Nothing but darkness: Fitting he supposed for a being as wretched as that one. Tch… let the "Master" believe what it wished to believe- he would play along for now- be his "stooge" do all the _dirty_ work he believed was the saying in this world now…

The blade had chosen him. _Him_. He was the warrior who would save all and stop the chaos from being unleashed… he would restore… order.

Order…

His gaze fell back upon her and then drafted back to the wretch… surrounded by nothing but darkness. What sort of mortal did not dream- it was unheard of- No… no the wretch was hiding something. Hiding something from even himself…

His fist clenched. The black tendril squeezed and he grimaced- he would not be like the others- like that fool was destined to become… no… he would rise above them all…

There was no darkness in him. Not like the others before and after him… no…

_Chaos… Order…_

_The heavens turn to blood_

_Light… falls to dark…_

_When Chaos rises._

_One shall step forward._

_Bringing order in their wake._

_And letting the light shine once more_

The foolish boy had no idea what he'd gone and done the moment his greed had gotten the better of him- the moment his lust for power and glory had obviously consumed him. Just like all the others… save he.

Brick Jojo would be devoured by that darkness inside of him.

Man. Beast. Something in between…a warrior… a lackey… a slave…

The tendril continued to squeeze and he grit his teeth- long and sharp as they were- but…no! No he would not fall! He would not-! He had made a vow… a _promise!_ And… no matter what…

At least… despite all that he was… and had once been…

Some things would always… remain…true.

And woe betide any… who dared get in his way.

The green eyed woman stared back at him from the box- the challenging glint in those fierce eyes…

_Anyone._

**-o-o-o-**

_**3:30 AM** _

What… the hell was she doing?

She was walking around the room- hunky dory- and she just kept _touching_ things- feeling around almost like she was walking blind or something ( well DUH- her eyes were closed!) - She was especially interested in the closet. She'd taken out one piece of clothing after another- some of which hadn't even been _her's_! Since when did _Blossom_ like frilly flouncy sun dresses!

The blonde was fast asleep- no doubt completely unaware her closet had been raided and she would be devastated to hear how she had slept through living out her long held dream of seeing Blossom Utonium all dressed up and decked out like a pretty-pretty princess was happening right before her eyes- albeit… sloppily and badly managed.

Then again being _fast asleep_ likely did not make someone very….coordinated when wandering the room at three in the morning and getting ready for some obviously flashy shindig seeing as the eldest Utonium sister was currently sticking nearly every shiny object the three of them owned- her own collection of bangles- Bubbles' many rings and dangling earrings and of course Buttercup's own collection of chains and pendants. (She liked shiny things occasionally… so what?)

But… but where was she-!? Shaky- unfocused- none of this made-!?

No choice. Had to follow. Clumsy- none of the smooth gliding moments- she wasn't even floating… why bother walking?

_Clink. Clink. clink._

She wasn't doing a good job at being discreet either- if she was sneaking around why the hell had she done and made herself into some kind of mannequin or whatever for the Utonium sisters' vast bling collection or whatever.

Also pretty sundresses thrown over tank top and yoga pants- interesting...look sure but not really Leader Girl's...normal style.

The door was locked tight- but in what seemed like a labored fashion Buttercup just had to say Blossom's hand finally slapped the palm scanner-and the security night lock gave one final _beep_ and down she went- still slow- still looking completely asleep…

Buttercup floated behind her- she was clinging to the railing- she really did seem… clumsy. Like she wasn't used to… walking? The hell… was going on here? She'd seen Blossom err...sleepwalk (more sleep fly) over the years but this just seemed... _bizarre._

She got that...nasty feeling in her gut again. And it only grew worse when instead of heading into her office like...what she was expecting- Blossom kept walking.

Deeper into the lab.

The...hell…

She ducked behind a computer-one of those super ones' Cap Boy had almost lost his shit over - but the pretty pretty sleepwalking puff zombie stumbled past them all- and...Oh now she knew she didn't belong in there.

Daddy's office was not Blossom's office. Unlike the Puff Leader's -everything was in its exact place, in an exact order and...Sure… Blossom could just wrench the doorknob clean off and open the door that way...PowerProf...had been meaning to replace it anyway…

And now the curious little kitten was...snooping around where she didn't belong...okay Dad was gonna be pissed if Leader Girl messed up his filing- time for wake up time and blackmail opportunities for the rest of-.

" _Where is it…?"_

She froze.

" _Where is it? I can sense it!"_

That...voice. That voice wasn't… wasn't… More drawers being wrenched open by X' hands- quicker and harsher. She was...getting annoyed apparently.

And well...so was Buttercup she had a test in the morning… so…

"BLOSSOM!" She snapped.

The girl froze. Buttercup bristled and balled her fist. All at once… that grip on the drawer slacked and she groaned.

"Wha...Where-z am I?' She looked around. "Whyz I in Father'sa….office?"

She sounded drunk. She was obviously more or less still asleep. She didn't even seem to realize...her odd apparel.

….Blackmail...or… sisterhood….

Blackmail….sister duties…

"You're still asleep." She murmured. Her eyes barely focused. "You stayed up too late in your office-you're going to wake up in there tomorrow morning like always."

"Butterszupza? Zat you?"

"No- I am a figment of your imagination- I am a dream- c'mon back to your office bed."

"Oh...Ruff won't be happy with me'z… hes made me promises to nots do this anymoreza."

_Of course he did… and no doubt he wouldn't be very happy to hear about...this either._

"He likes me huhs?"

"Yes he does Blossom. Go back to sleep and you can go back to dreaming about him like you do every night."

"No'sh I don't... " _Yawn._ "You're…. exaggerati-...ngsz…" She settled her back on her desk- her arms made a handy cradle and she was asleep within moments.

Her arms went up and off came the dress apron- and she collected the bling - Blossom didn't even stir. She made sure to shove a bunch of random papers around her- like she had literally _just_ gone down in the middle of paperwork- she even rolled a pen just under her fingers.

Daddy's office was harder but hey- Buttercup...had a good memory. None of the papers were disturbed- just the drawers. Shuffling through them- slamming them shut- she hadn't read them….it was like she'd been...looking for something…

The doorknob they couldn't help. It was wrenched clean off- she sighed- well… not the best fix but-. She plopped it on the door and welded it- that would have to do she guessed.

Just… keep up appearances. Keep up… normality. Everything was… fine.

_Where is it…?_

She clenched her fist.

Everything was just… peachy.

Just…. hunky...dory.

* * *

**Act 5: 104. 5**

**Part 2**

* * *

**-V-**

_Butch_

It was a typical new morning in the esteemed Jojo brother household- and all was right in the world- the sun was shining- the jellyfish had been cleaned up – for the most part there were still those warning signs everywhere and shit but regardless-.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"BRICK. I. HAVE. TO. GO!"

It was official.

Boss had gone and lost his goddamn _mind._

"BOSSSSSSSS- c'mooooon!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

This was inhumane. Torture- absolutely unfair!

"Briiiiiiiick! I. HAVE. TO. PISS!"

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Wait your damn turn!" The reply was way too fucking cheerful this early in the fucking morning. What was he even _doing_ in there!? Other people lived in this damn house by the way! Ya couldn't just _hog_ the bathroom and some shit like an asshole!

Who even _did_ that!?

"You've been in there for twenty minutes!"

"You're exaggerating- it's been five."

"LIKE HELL IT'S BEEN FIVE!"

_BANG. BANG._

"Just give up Bro." And there was the _other_ annoying lovesick puppy in the damn house! Now see Boss had an excuse- he was still trying to seal the damn deal – but the dumb blonde here- oh no- what excuse did _he_ have- oh yeah- _NONE!_

What the hell did he look so damn _smug_ for!

"The fuck _you_ look so damn smug for! This ain't funny- the Butch has to go-!"

Boomer smirked and took another swig of milk- damn beanpole didn't need the damn shit by the way! Stupid…

"You should have been up earlier." He shrugged listlessly.

"I _was up!"_ Butch stomped his foot. What the hell man!? This was ridiculous- fucking _ridiculous_ – it wasn't like there was even any _point_ to Boss being in there- cause soon as he got out he'd just shove the damn hat on his head like normal and it'd be all for nothin' _anyway!_

On cue the door _finally_ opened and out came the lovesick puppy with that shit eating grin- again not looking _any_ different because there goes the hat and… again with the dorky glasses- _why_ the glasses all of a sudden? Glasses and actually brushing his hair and…

Since when did Boss go around with the damn… five-o-clock shadow look or whatever – did Red like em' _hairy_ or something!?

Even Boomer seemed to notice the odd look but Brick strolled past them both into the kitchen or whatever without another word- whistling as he went and for the love of God…when was this going to _stop!?_

No seriously- even _Dumb Dumb_ over there hadn't been this insane when he and the blonde had started… whatever they did –he had no idea- seeing as every time the Butch was gracious enough and _willing_ to offer his sad little brother some desperately needed advice he'd end up soothing a static shock or some shit ( ungrateful much!?) – But-!

"Five minutes on breakfast!"

… But at least the food had been pretty good lately- funny thing that- Boss being happy equaled some real good shit and stuff in their bellies- huh imagine that.

The blue streak was instant- tch baby: he sauntered into the bathroom- one had to make the magic happen first- then breakfast- priorities little brother- _priorities._

The moron was already gorging himself on a stack of pancakes or whatever like a dumb ass at least the Butch would keep his dignity and manhood intact while he partook in his own eggs and slobbered his ketchup on the plate.

"I mean it's really not that big a deal Pinky- I don't mind and the boys are actually up- shocker I know." And… well he doesn't wait long does he? Boss Woman apparently didn't either.

"You know… I resent that." Boomer took another gulp of his milk and shook his head somewhat- with that weird smug smile still on his face. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Just eat your pansy cakes and shut up dum dum." The navy glare was instant.

"I resent _that_ too!"

"D'aww poor baby." He cooed. The blonde held up his fork in what he obviously believed was some kind of threatening manner. Tch. Please- he held up the ketchup bottle meaningfully- fork still didn't go down if anything there was the faint _crackle_ of electricity between the dumb ass's fingers- _please_ \- his own shield was rearing and ready to go asshole so bring it on-!

_CRACK_

The knife was still vibrating from the sheer blunt force of it being ya know… _slammed_ clean through a table and all (!) – they both looked up right into their beaming older brother's face- the smile didn't' waver once- "Hm? Oh nothing Pinky- so no go on the ride then? No Babe I _really_ don't mind."

Boomer snickered under his breath while Butch rolled his eyes.

" _Whiiiiiiipped._ " He mumbled under his breath – OW! He flashed the shithead an irritated look but Boomer continued to glare at him. What!? What'd he do!? All he got was another nasty look in response. The hell did Butch do!?

"Well damn I mean if you're sure- hey if your dad wants to drive you girls then may as well let him- but how's coffee after school sound? My treat of course- nope it's my treat- you can try Pinky but you and I both know you'll lose….that's right. See how much easier life is when you-." Brick's cheeks suddenly flared scarlet and he started coughing repeatedly- his grip on the counter seemed pretty strong too- ohoho? – "Uh…. ha… um err…. Yeah… I don't think they're uh home this afternoon – I mean I can ask-."

"BAND PRACTICE!" Boomer declared grandly with a shit eating grin. Butch snorted and adjusted his collar,

"Whatever you need the Butch to be doing this afternoon you got it Boss- you need us to vacate so you can get some – OW!" Yet _another_ static fucking shock- GOD DAMN IT BOOMER! Said blonde dunce glared at him. The fuck did Butch do!?

"Will you stop being such an idiot for _once_ Butch!" He hissed. "This is Big Bro's big chance-!"

" _Exactly_ dumb ass! Boss is _clearly_ getting some tonight so-!"

"Oh my God would it _kill_ you to think with something other than your _dick_ for once ya-!"

"Least I still got one unlike you-!"

"Scuse' you!? Why I oughta-!"

"Ahem." They froze and the Rowdy Boss glared down at them….aw fuck. Angry Dragon eyes! Puppy or not Angry Dragon Puppies still could bite!

"Yep… we should be headin' to school soon…" He was still blushing like a sap. "Yeah… you too babe- heh cause its fun to make you blush- sorry can't hear you _babe_ -" More unhinged snickering. He could just make out what sounded like a muffled _PDAAAAAAA_ \- from the phone while Boss continued to grin like a loon. An unhinged Goddamn lovesick _loon_.

Boomer snickered under his breath and Butch rolled his own eyes before he felt that dangerous crimson glare lock right on them. ….Uh oh. He immediately cleared his throat and kicked Boomer under the table. "Okay Pinky- see you soon. Bye."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

And… cue the still blushing but now somewhat... _pissed_ ….dragon. Uh….

"So…" _Tap. Tap. Tap._ "Who wants to die first?" That smile was too broad and he sounded way too chipper and… oh fuck his life. Angry Dragon. Smoke coming from nostrils- OH GOD NOT THE DRAGON!

"HE DID IT!" Butch yelped while pointing to the blonde dumb ass who had the _nerve_ to be pointing at _him_ like some kind of _moron_ even when it had _obviously_ been all him and aw fuck Butch's life-!

Like some kind of miraculous guardian angel the phone rang again- fuck… talk about clingy already: Shit man- when the time came Big Bro was gonna have _no_ problem whatsoever sealing the deal with Red and-

The dragon gave him a hard look but nonetheless looked at his phone before he headed off to the balcony and wait what?

…. _OHOHO!_ So that's what the deal was- oh okay the Butch got it- that's right: A "decoy" call and then the _real_ "good mornings" would commence. Heh heh. Nice one Boss. Butch scarfed the rest of his eggs down- well who knew how long _this_ would take- Red probably had to duck in her bathroom or something and-….

Why'd he look… pissed? Err… pissed more he should say.

The hell? Brick was talking in low tones- and his hand was moving wildly- like he was upset… like he was arguing with someone… the fuck? Trouble in….paradise? Already? Huh?

"I told you just put some ice on it!" Boss hissed. "Hey I warned you!" He stiffened. "… What do you mean? Like what?" Butch bristled when that red gaze centered on him and Boomer- narrowed and then he turned back to his conversation.

Butch's fist clenched before he stood.

"What are you doing?" The blonde hissed but Butch shushed him instantly. The moron continued to protest but he ignored it- Boss was still too engrossed in his conversation- the erratic hand movements had ceased and Boss just… stood there clutching the rail.

The only movement being his near constant scratching at his arm- Boom growled under his breath at the sight- Tch like some kind fretting chick or whatever the little baby had been badgering Boss about it for _weeks_ now- _Get it checked! Something ain't right with it! Blah Blah! Baby!_

"You're kidding…" The grip strengthened on the rail. "You sure? You're a _hundred_ percent-… eighty five's not good enough- ninety is my minimum. Yeah. No offense." Head went in a hand and he yawned loudly. Boomer crept closer or at least tried to like a moron Butch pulled him back. No subtly that one.

"Who's he talking to?" His mouth moved wordlessly.

"Don't know." Butch mouthed back. Boomer's eyebrow rose.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying with shit like this-… yeah. Better to be safe than sorry- aw shut up I ain't impulsive in the slightest take that back!"

What the…? They exchanged another look.

_Walter?_ Boomer mouthed. Not a bad guess…. but what would Brick be doing telling his _teacher_ to put ice on something? He hadn't heard about an accident at school or the garage…-?

"Easily but I can't. Because I promised her I _wouldn't_ moron! I'm more than aware of-!"

Boomer blinked and Butch shook his head. He was gonna go with a big _No_ there on the Big "W".

So… who else would Boss be… talking to?

… You're _sure..._ With all due respect your "gut" isn't enough to merit-... shut up. Stop bringing that up. … YOUR NOSE IS FINE YA BIG BABY! No… No running into a wall was not my most brilliant of- yes I'm admitting-... Shut up. Hilarious. Not. Go on- try to convince me of your crackpot theory before I've had caffeine...see how well that works out for you."

Brick was obviously deep in thought- in "Boss mode"- continually tapping the rail. Boomer's eyebrow rose higher and higher- even as they crowded _just_ out of sight of the balcony- Brick after all kept looking behind him… like he didn't want to be overheard… "Yeah. Actually I'd appreciate that yeah. How much? …That was a month ago but whatever I'm not arguing. Yeah the usual…. Yeah yeah- whatever label you wanna put on it whatever- right see you man."

Boss stiffened and then seemed to sigh, "…. Listen get me ninety percent certainty at the least… and we'll talk okay. All I can do. See you."

They practically scrambled back into their chairs and resumed their eating- Boss was obviously distracted… he didn't even bat an eye despite the fact that Boomer had brilliantly decided a spoon was something to cut with. Butch was the one to kick _him_ this time and the blonde quickly switched utensils like a dumb ass. Ugh.

Brick was already typing on his phone-he wrapped a leftover pancake around a few slices of bacon still on the stove and didn't look up once.

They looked at each other but the lame ass blonde who never _could_ leave well enough alone cleared his throat- Brick jumped- startled almost it seemed before he turned to them.

"So uh…. are we picking the girls up?"

Butch almost cursed out loud- IDIOT! Brick's typing paused and he gave them an odd look.

"Nah their Dad's takin' em." He murmured before he dug in his pocket and tossed his keys listlessly, "He insisted or whatever- you two ready?"

Boomer had blanched somewhat like a baby- oh yeah- the very _thought_ of the almighty Powerpuff Daddy was enough to scare the dumb ass. Still though… "Insisted" eh… that didn't sound too good…

Not that the Butch had anything to worry about in that respect but uh… Puppy over here and the fire breathing… Dragon Puppy… might have a bit of a problem.

Boss was blasé as he tossed his keys more, Boomer gulped and grabbed his backpack- ugh _sap_. Brick rolled his eyes somewhat patted their dumb ass of a brother on the shoulder reassuringly or whatever- ugh. No hope for that one but at least Brick wasn't a lost cause.

….yet.

In some things though…. Boss was err… he needed some assistance.

"MR FIRE!"

The little kid shot over- seemingly out of _nowhere_ and jumping up and down like some kind of overeager hyperactive…. Puppy the kid had already begun his usual high pitched squeaking and bleh…. Kids. It wasn't like Boss had a goddamn _reason_ to be all nice to the kid right now- wasn't like Red was here or nothing but even _Boomer_ paused and bent to the kid's level – just being dumb as usual on his part but the hell man. Ugh – he could already feel the damn headache coming in.

"Morning Greg."

"Oh… Hi Mr. Thunder! Morning!"

"Lightning Greg." Brick muttered. "Blue _Lightning_ "

The dumb kid blinked and then looked at Boomer who was still smiling like a dumb ass. "Oh." He nibbled on his thumb for a second, " Sowwy Mr. Lighting. I'll get it soon I pwomise." A gap toothed dumb smile. Butch rolled his eyes. The kid's creepy big eyes centered on him then- another big smile.

"Ohhh Hi Mr. Dee!"

… _Why does this kid persist in calling me that…?_

Boss snorted and had to look away for a second. Boomer was snickering like mad. Butch's eyes narrowed.

"His name is Butch kiddo." Again with the quiet murmur. "Where's your mum at- you know you're not supposed to run in the middle of the parking lot- there's way too many cars around and you're puny."

"I'm not puny! I drink my milk everyday like you said!"

"Still a midget." Brick's lip curled somewhat.

"I am nooooot!"

"Yep. You are. You're a shorty."

"Am noooooot!"

Ugh. More of a headache. The kids from the other day had been loud and shit but fuck this one was just nothing but some kind of high pitched _puppy_ and it only had one volume. _LOUD._ And it kept talking. And going on. And on. Butch rolled his eyes and finally went in the car.

"Aww where you going Mr. Butch?"

"School. At some point." He muttered and the kid gasped.

"Wait Superheroes gotta go to school too?"

"Sure do kiddo. It's why you gotta stay in it you know." Boomer had put on his fake ass "smile for the kids" or whatever the blonde was always insisting on and now he sounded like some kind of lame ass PSA or whatever- ugh. Boss even rolled his eyes and managed to shake off the yapping puppy who had attached itself to his leg _yet_ again – patted his head and turned the kid's ever there baseball cap around backwards and well fuck it was almost like he'd gone and won the fucking _lottery_ or something the way the kid looked at Big Bro- stars in the eyes and shit- hyperventilating even.

Thankfully a frantic clicking and there was the momma here to reclaim her offspring.

"Morning Ms. O'Donnell." Boom waved like a dumb ass and Brick mirrored him with a hard look in Butch's direction. Oh… oh yeah. Lawyer and shit. Gotta be nice to the lawyer who was gonna get em' away from the Monkey once and for all. Guess that explained the whole being extra nice to the brat here and shit.

"Ah good morning boys." She was somewhat out of breath, probably because she'd had to likely run after the pup. "Sorry about that." She shook her head. "Gregory Daniel O'Donnell how many times do I have to tell you do _not_ let go of Mummy's hand in the parking lot there are cars!"

"But Mummy-!"

"No buts young man! Now Brick and his brothers have to get to school just like you do now say bye bye- you'll see them later. Sorry boys have a good day in school." She flashed them a broad smile. The kid waved again.

"Okay Mummy! Bye Mr. Fire! Bye Mr. Fire's brothers!" Cause that was apparently easier to remember than their names. Okie dokie…

"Looks like you've got a _number one fan_ Big Bro." Boomer grinned and leaned up from the back sticking his dumb face in between the seats, Brick rolled his eyes and started the car.

"He's one of those kids whose face is always in a comic book is all- he's harmless."

Butch frowned, "Yeah but don't you ever...get sick of that kid just yapping in your ear all day Boss?"

He was silent, "Meh. You get used to it. I live with you don't I?"

"Oh... well yeah but-... HEY!" '

Boom only started laughing like a dumb ass behind them and he saw Boss's lip curl somewhat as he stared at the road straight ahead – No respect… none whatsoever for the Butch.

"So… the Powerprof wanted to drive the girls today huh?" Boomer said sheepishly, PowerProf? Where the fuck had that come from? How stupid could you get!? Who the fuck had come up with _that!?_ Brick's eyebrow rose at the odd wording too. Boomer flushed, "It's uh… what the Norms call him." He scratched his neck sheepishly. "Guess Mitch is rubbin' off on me."

….That explained a lot. The moron _would_ come up with something _stupid_ like that. Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Is he now?" Another snicker. The moron's cheeks went pink somewhat before he suddenly smirked.

"Nah- he likes em' _red_ more actually." Boss rolled his eyes.

"Sure Mendes just _loves_ to hear that." Their brother muttered.

"Nah you're just eye candy Big Bro- he's pretty hooked on Pablo you don't need to worry." More snickers- another eye roll. "I mean even Mitch knows better than to incur the wrath of the Puff Queen."

" _Must_ you call her that?" Another mutter followed by him squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Seriously- _must you?"_

"Aw c'mon Your Majesty it suits her ya know." More dumb ass laughter. Fucking moron. Big Bro's cheeks were flaring.

"Why do you _insist_ on calling us- me… her- I… we're not-… God damn it Boomer shut up I'm driving!" He snapped.

"Yeah dumb ass he's driving- stop being a moron!" Butch aimed a cuff behind the seat but Boomer managed to dodge it. " tch- let Boss seal the deal without your lame ass nicknames and shit- Rowdy King and Puff Queen puh- _lease-._ "

"Again is it possible for you to think with something other than your _dick!?_ Has it ever even occurred to you that maybe Big Bro is interested in something _other_ than just "sealing the deal" with Bloss!"

"Course it has moron! But the chick's fucking crazy about him so course Big Bro is gonna-!"

They jolted forward- Brick had slammed on the brake. Both of them looked at him with wide eyes and immediately stared straight ahead. Boss's breathing was quick and the slight smoke coming from his nostrils…. Aw fuck DRAGON! DRAGON ALERT!

"KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU!" The roaring dragon well… roared.

"Yes sir!" They both snapped to attention.

"PINKY AND I'S RELATIONSHIP IS NO ONE'S BUSINESS BUT OUR OWN! IF AND WHEN WE CHOOSE TO DO…DO ANYTHING IS BETWEEN US! AND US ALONEI!"

"Uh… Big Bro-."

"QUIET BOOMER!"

"B-But-?! He pointed like a dumb ass and Brick followed and suddenly blanched. The hapless pedestrians in rush hour Townsville traffic also all suddenly decided in sync to look straight ahead. The troop of elementary kids heading off to their own educations also seemed to hurry their pace. Hell even the old broad with the stop sign averted her gaze as she waved the car forward.

As in the… you know… convertible. With the top down. Like it had been… this whole time.

"Uh… Boss?" He finally broke the silence.

"Shut…. Up… Butch." The dragon wheezed.

"Yes sir." He turned back to the street.

Brick continued mumbling to himself- Boomer became very interested in his phone- probably texting his "angel" or whatever- Butch only rolled his eyes more and leaned over the side.

_Amateurs._

**-V-**

_Mitch_

Townsville High School was buzzing already- well no duh- that _rant_ someone had already caught on their phone? Whoo boy- Robb would have her hands full covering for _that_ one: Yes… yes indeed.

Time for the Norms to come to the rescue as always. Miss Snyder would of course be taking the reins but Mr. Believe would be right behind her. After all let's face it- with his "assigned" Puff… Mike _was_ arguably _the_ leader of their little organization … even if he was whipped and whipped _good_. Seriously all it took was one mini skirt and _voila_ – putty in her hands- regardless however: Mitch (as well as anyone with half a brain in this school without X powers at least) knew better than to directly argue with Mike Believe- who was more irritable than usual lately. Likely stemming from those "late nights" he had been up to lately.

Uh huh… _late_ nights… uh….huh.

It didn't take a genius but Mitch was no dumb ass. How the fuck he was keeping it from _Robin_ of all people Mitch had _no_ idea but….

….Whatever not his business: he wasn't about to piss Mike off by squealing- ohhh no. Uh uh. Mitch rather _liked_ not being hoisted in the air and hung over a flagpole- yes. Yes he did. Let Mr. Believe deal with the future consequences of getting caught- _not_ Mitch's problem.

Nope. Not at all… he had his own to deal with after all. Because of course he did.

And so the school was abuzz already- Robin would be ready to tear her hair out- She took her role as X Team PR seriously- protecting her dear friends the best way she knew how by keeping the social media vultures at bay and under control - seriously she was a _natural_ and arguably a _miracle_ worker. For near two and half _hours_ Robin had worked tirelessly to keep the public rumor mill at bay- crafting an elaborate narrative and such that captured the fickle attention of the social masses while Bellum wasted her time with the newspapers and television even _radio_ \- Robin had been typing away.

When that weird quake had hit the city- still no proper explanation by the way- her trial had ended- the city's social media had exploded into earthquake coverage: there had been no damage save a few broken pieces of china, pictures knocked off walls and a few stray shingles had fallen on some poor sap's car but other than that… nothing.

Geologically science was stumped- it had come from nowhere. Frankly- Mitch was no seismologist or scientist of any sort- but… it had felt… like it had come from… _below_ him. Which well okay that was what an earthquake _was_ and his sweetie had told him as much when he'd mentioned it but…

… Mitch had been a Norm long enough… to know when something…

Just didn't feel right.

He shook his head slightly and his gaze drifted to the slight crowd that had once again congregated around the row of lockers- the usual fan club- men, women – all adoring and all full of whispered gossip and rumors: Ah high school. Gotta love it.

" _You think they're doing it?"_

" _Tch- you heard him in that vid – sides… wouldn't you?"_

" _Oh my God yeah- Brick Jojo ever wants my shirt off I'd be like- okay where you want it!"_

" _Keep dreamin' girl- I heard those two are like glued by the hip- lucky bitch- and he's like crazy about her anyway- has been for like ever."_

" _Wait seriously- like oh my God you know that makes sense- didn't he like flip his shit when Todd pulled that nasty prank back in middle school? Like fucked his nose up or some shit."_

" _Wasn't that just like a rumor though?"_

Case in point.

And so thus did Mitch's duties begin in full. His role was simple- it always had been:

Damage control.

Information gatherer- some went so far as to call him the "Spy" - the Puffs' "bucktoothed little weasel. But really a _spy?_

Such a horrible way to put it really! He wasn't a _spy_ \- he didn't have any neat gadgets or equipment - though he did look pretty swanky in a suit if he did say so himself it was more… Mitch was just friendly! He liked making friends! He got along with every social circle, every "clique" no matter the grade -

Mitch in a day could flit from the art club's table at breakfast, sit with a group of jocks at lunch and be laughing with the honors society at a coffee break. At any given moment- the "preps" would laugh at a joke, a senior would throw him a smile from overhearing said joke. A cheerleader would ask if his lip ring was real (yes) and a junior would want to know where he'd gotten his " _kick ass gages_ done.

And being as friendly as he was Mitch would hear things- and in the course of conversations yes Mitch would "spread" things - again _horrible_ way of putting it. Mitch Michelson just liked to talk! He wasn't a "gossip"- Mitch just got along with _everyone!_

Well- except the Bitch Squad and well- to be blunt no one liked them much anyway. Morebucks' checkbook bought her friends and popularity but without it- tch- no one wanted to deal with that.

Even though she was still under the delusion she had the honor of being the most popular girl in school.

Which was not true… in the slightest… no that honor was likely Amanda Brinks- senior year class president- over all nice gal- liked by everyone- and for the Sophomore class that honor likely belonged to Bubbles to be brutally honest. Bubbles or Kimberly Wong. Maybe both? Robb was likely up there- Butterscotch too - Blossy Boo… err… she was too shy to be one of the "popular" girls but she was universally respected- and… everyone knew what happened if you messed with her anyway- the psychic and Green Puff wouldn't have a _chance_ of getting to you before the fire breathing Red Puppy made you regret every life decision you had ever made after graduating to pull ups from diapers.

And probably made you shit yourself. By looking at you.

After he was done- _then_ you would meet the angry hockey stick wielding "little brother" and have ice ground into your teeth after which a Green Puff would hoist you over her shoulders - lift you up _very_ high in the air and proceed to yell at you in a very loud voice that could be considered most upsetting for those with delicate constitutions. You might also be upside down during the stern talking to too- it really depended on Butterscotch's mood.

Moral of the story...Just don't fuck with Blossom Utonium. Just...don't do that. You'll live longer **.**

Princess Morebucks had still yet to come to terms with that very simple concept. And such here they all were.

The girl was deluded. Mitch would admit… there had been times he'd felt slightly maybe not bad for Princess Morebucks but it couldn't have been well… pleasant to be so hated and have no idea- or just too blind to see it.

But the girl just wasn't _nice._ She was crass- acted completely uneducated- was bigoted as hell and despite her "crush" on Brick Jojo she was also quite vocal in her hatred of "Abnormals" as she'd call them – just like Daddy. Daddy's little girl. Ugh. Apparently if you were "hot" you didn't count- lucky Brick. Fucking hell poor guy.

She'd tried to lure Mitch away from the Norms years ago- probably sensing his popularity would be useful to her- or she'd just wanted to hurt Buttercup or she was just dumb but when Mitch had come out well _that_ had mysteriously dried up. Ugh. It took a lot to make Mitch Michelson hate someone… and she was one of the few that had that honor.

And he was basically one of many- after all after failed freshman presidency and Robin swooping in and saving the day (freshman class) from ruin - well… people tended to remember that.

Thus this year out of a class of _five hundred and twelv_ e - Princess Morebucks for her reelection campaign for sophomore class of 2011 Presidency had received a whopping _one_ vote. One. From herself.

So technically it didn't count anyway. Robin had won so single handedly it was almost laughable. The recounts had been hysterical. It had broken a school record. The single _most_ amount of votes for one person Townsville High School had ever seen in a single election.

And of course- Mitch had been blamed. The "Powerpuff's little weasel!" had been flapping his fucking mouth again! Destroying her reputation- spreading all kinds of false info like the good little lackey he was!

Tch. _False?_ Pardon moi? No. Never false. Mitch was never if anything but _honest._ If he was considered by many outside of their social circle to be the "link" to the X Team and what was going on- then Mitch in fact took that role _quite_ seriously thanks.

Like last month- perfect example- Mitch had been quite busy.

People had been wondering why Blossy Boo was going around with a bandage on her face in early February- so Mitch had sent them the link to the "Catfight" video: If they had decided to adopt stripes shortly after well that was _their_ choice- he had nothing to do with it.

If people came up to him asking if "the rumors" were true about that weird "factory" he'd simply told them what he knew.

_**What was the deal with Brick's arm?** _

Brick had been drugged with A'X- he'd had a nasty fall from some grating.

_**What was the deal with Mike's face- that scar was nasty! –** _

A machete being used to cut people up would do that.

_**Why had they gone in?** _

Investigation gone bad- Mike was superstitious and Brick was a realist: Both had a point to prove to the other. Robin and Blossom were taking care of that punishment- don't worry. Yes. Yes the Red Rowdyruff and number seventeen of the Briners Center were whipped. It was hilarious yes.

_**WHAT WAS THE DEAL WITH THAT QUAKE!?** _

He had no idea about the quake- it was weird he agreed. With all due respect Mitch was a musician and business man not a geologist.

_**Are the Reds a thing now?** _

When a certain picture had ended up on Faceplace - a lovely selfie taken atop the Valentine Carnival's famous Ferris wheel- the two redheads side by side with matching toothy grins and looking nauseatingly smitten and adorable- the school had gone mad.- So many likes and comments. So many it had likely made those innocently naïve redheads' heads spin.

_SO CUUUUUUTE! REDS 4 EVER!_

_U 2 ARE SO CUTE!_

_LOOK AT THOSE SMILES!_

_IT'S ABOUT TIME!_

_Damn Brick! Way to rock the glasses!_

_Wait Brick Jojo knows how to SMILE!?_

_Blossom don't take this the wrong way but you really need to smile more often- like that- cause damn girl. Congrats Jojo you lucky mother fucker._

_Oh My God are you 2 finally together! ABOUT TIME!_

_Jeez took you guys long enough!_

_Better watch out Snyder- your shoe in "class couple" for 2011 spot might be in jeopardy!_

_Calling it- Future Prom King and Queen Right here!_

_BLOSSICK_

_REDS_

_KISS!_

And so on.

Blossy Boo had likely regretted forgetting to make that picture private. And in Brick's defense he _had_ had _need_ of a decent profile picture. That weird little faceless figure in the corner was sort of creepy-

" _RUFF! P-PDA! What about that don't you understand!?"_

" _You're the one who said you wanted a pic of me smiling."_

" _ON MY PHONE!"_

Mitch for one much preferred seeing a broad smiled infatuated Rowdyruff Boy holding an equally smitten Blossy Boo on his screen than nameless gray man leering down at him.

After the whole… broccoli incident… Mitch had a thing with aliens okay? Sue him. Well actually no- don't sue him. He was rich but he wasn't _that_ rich- yet. He had a solid investment plan- unlike Father Dear Mitch had no intention of squandering his wealth faster than he could write the checks- his new plastic step mommy wasn't going to stick around when the money dried up.

_**So Were the Reds together or what? Their Faceplace status or whatever was hidden.** _

Mitch had no comment on that at the moment- anyone who wished could join Mr. Believe in a round of head smacks in the nearest wall. High pitched lamentations concerning way too stubborn and analytical sisters and best friends optional.

It had all died down soon enough- for the most part: But when Mitch had heard from a concerned freshman who had heard Whorebucks screeching and yelling during her illegal smoke break in the girl's bathroom- the freshie- Connie apparently- had been alarmed when the words- _ice bitch was "going to regret it!-_ well yes- Mitch may have mentioned it to Butterscotch in passing and if Blossy Boo had taken a private lunch with Mr. Jojo apparently on the school roof instead of the cafeteria that afternoon that had been her choice. Mitch had had nothing to do with it.

Princess Morebucks was no fool. It was one thing to ambush a Puff- it was another to openly seek out said Puff when Puff had had _warning._ The bitch was _dumb_ but she wasn't _stupid._

She'd already learned the hard way long ago… what happened when someone pushed Blossom Utonium to her breaking point.

_Butterscotch! Buttercup- c'mon speak to me! Speak to me!_

_Bubsy- Bubsy can you hear me!?_

_GET HER OUT OF HERE! GET EM' BOTH OUTTA HERE! GO! GO!"_

_What the-!? Mikey- MIKEY WHAT ARE YOU-!?_

_GO!_

Mitch only spoke the truth. But it didn't mean he… didn't have suspicions… unprovable suspicions… but suspicions nonetheless. And he also knew how to filter the truth.

_**Why had Mike been in the hospital for almost a week?** _

Hey, head injuries could be pretty bad: He may have had a thick skull but it was better to be safe than sorry from a concussion like that.

Guess being known as a "klutz" … came in handy at times. No one asked anymore awkward questions.

And not for nothing- while Mitch had nothing but respect for Blossom Utonium… the story about the "serial killer" and the "den of horrors" discovered by those two "brave young men" who had had one long horrifying night evading a madman…

…. It wasweak.

Sorry Blossy Boo… but it was _weak._ Veterans of Townsville's checkered past and experiences with the supernatural weren't going to be appeased by that for long. Mitch had seen the flashes of… apprehension in Mike's eyes- just walking with him through the school and shit… and the guy just flat out freaked like the devil himself was behind him if you happened to accidentally startle him- random objects flying around optional depending on the witnesses involved.

Nah…. Something…. _Something_ had happened down there. Didn't know what- no matter how much his sweetie pestered him to find out Mitch was pretty sure he never _would_ know but…

Well such was the life of a Norm. Closer than most people (including the press) to the superheroes but _still_ being out of the loop. In everything- fuck it drove Mikey nuts. No wonder the guy had just finally snapped and gone all _vigilante_ on em'!

Oh did Mitch just think that- oh no bad Mitchell- Vigilantes were _bad_. He didn't know any personally oh no… course not.

Because psychic hockey players were _always_ near dead on their feet at any given time and had begun to worship the great Caffeine God despite all his lectures and arguments to _another_ caffeine addict in the vicinity mere months ago.

Oh. Well lookie here- speaking of…

"Mornin' Mikey." He waved cheerfully. A grunt was the only response he got. Along with a – OH! Chocolate chip! This boy was a saint. A handsome saint- and his mother was a Goddess. Oh how Mitch loved Mondays- "Baking Mondays" – yes- yes he did.

" _Gotta get over that there weekend slump kiddies! So here y'all go- a baked treat to start the week off right!"_

Elementary traditions… how he loved them so.

"Thanks man!" Another grunt. And Baking delivery boy went on his way- his zombified sleep deprived way- dead on his feet- like a robot- Mitch's eyebrow raised, Pablo blinked but took his own treat with gusto anyway- no one in their right mind said no to one of Janey Believe's baked goods after all.

_No one._

The young man made his way over and then pointed over his shoulder somewhat, "What's up with him- he looks exhausted." Oh so cute… but so naïve. Exhausted didn't even begin to cover it- had the guy _slept_ at all? "Should we be worried- maybe I should-?"

Mitch grabbed the well-meaning… but naïvely cute fool by the back of the shirt with a small shake of his own head. "Trust me sweetheart- let the boy finish that magical elixir right there before you approach with anything more than a "oh hey thanks for the muffin man." –Okie dokie?"

Another adorable blink but then his eyebrows furrowed and another deep sigh. "Ah… "Norm" business right?" Good Boy. Fast learner. He shook his head. "Coach won't be happy to hear Believe is a coffee drinker now…."

"Guess it's just a "red" mark on his record then." Mitch shrugged. Pablo snorted,

"Yeah guess it was inevitable – Blossom was bad enough but _Brick_ \- dios mios that boy outdrinks _her._ "

"It's a tough job being a leader. And seeing as Mikey's a shoe in for being captain-."

"Despite what some morons think." Another eye roll. Ooh- _saucy._ "Every practice I swear the guy just goes on and on – he _never_ shuts up. I'm waiting for Mike to snap I really am."

"Ain't that the jackass is counting on?" Mitch took a hearty bite out of his muffin. "Get him in a fist fight or whatever- get a blotch on his record and some shit."

Pablo took a smaller less messy bite, "That's a laugh. Graham's had more _warnings_ than anyone on the team-." He motioned him closer and Mitch eagerly complied, oh that cologne was _heavenly_ \- God sent. Huh… so that's what it felt like to be Brick- he actually kind of got it now. ( Seriously- there were times Mitch was pretty sure the Red Rowdy was getting _high_ off the pink Puff or something- he was a clingy pup for sure- and didn't dogs have some kind of… scent instinct or whatever when it came to their mates or some shit? Huh- note to self-ask Believe later- be sure to avoid inevitable hockey stick. He was protective over his charges- goodness. Even more so than normal lately…

"Between you and me all of us are sort of hoping Mike finally snaps- it'll be his first fight but it'll be Graham's _fourth_ \- three strikes and you're out- you know what I'm saying." He hissed. Mitch nodded.

No one fucked with Mike Believe- psychic powers not included-he was a bad ass hockey player and those eyes were piercing no matter his mood- He commanded respect from the "normal" crowd- only David Graham - Townsville High's moron of the year by a landslide: Was _dumb_ enough to directly and actively try to _piss off_ Michael Ethan Believe on a daily basis.

The kid had a temper. A _hell_ of a temper- Mitch suspected at times Mr. Believe arguably was more "hot headed" than the resident fire breather at times… sure he was patient. A nice guy and a class jokester. His pranks were legendary (however anonymous) - but… the kid was no saint- everyone had a breaking point.

Shit was going to go down soon- Mitch knew it. Robin knew it. Bubs and Boom knew it. Butterscotch was waiting for it- likely so she could join in- No doubt Blossy Boo had resigned herself to it.

Graham was on - excuse the horrid pun. Thin _Ice._ Still though…

"….Can I sell tickets?" Another eye roll and that muscular arm was looped around Mitch's neck.

"You need to be less cynical mi dulce raton. Jokes aside what the guy is saying about Brick… a fight with Mike is one thing… but a Rowdyruff fight…" He trailed. Mitch shook his head.

"Won't happen- they have this thing with fights remember? Boom said it the first time we asked why Brick just doesn't punch the turd in the face."

He blinked, "Ah… right the code or whatever." He frowned. "Still though…" Again his voice trailed. The commotion began again- the doors opened and thus the three main attractions had finally arrived for the day. A typical Rowdyruff formation- Boomer on the left – threw the two of them a wave and a smile. Butch on the right- leering looks towards anything with a skirt but towards Mitch and Pablo nothing but a slightly suspicious look- quickly masked by his womanizing antics but… nonetheless there.

But like always lately- it was the brother in the middle – the leader who had taken all the attention and… what the fuck?

Even Pablo's eyes widened somewhat- as they exchanged a brief look.

"Morning Jojo, Jojo brothers-." The Baking delivery boy threw the three of them a mock salute and dug in his magic bag- Boomer took his blueberry muffin eagerly, Butch grunted and shot a nasty even _hostile_ look in Mike's direction.

"I hate banana nut." He grunted. Boomer kicked him in the leg. The Green Rowdy grumbling as he went nonetheless began chowing down on it.

Mike was obviously just too tired (or resigned at this point) to notice.

But… then again who was going to notice with all due respect _anything_ about the Green or Blue Jojo brothers…

When the red one looked basically _dead_ on his feet.

Mitch had seen Blossy Boo at her worst- when before the timely intervention comprised of pinning her to a chair in Mitch's basement ( again why was it always _his_ basement Robb? Why not Mike's- or _her's?)_ \- the girl had been existing on a "diet" of coffee and coffee and _more_ coffee when the sushi attacks had begun to spiral out of control: those dark circles, those sleepless nights… and the combination of being a living locomotive talking a million miles an hour at some points and then being a slurring over exhausted zombie someone would have to inevitably carry home.

And not for nothing… but Brick Jojo looked _worse._

He was pale- had he even _shaved?_ – And just… something wasn't right. Again… not Mitch's business nor did she have the… clearance in the first place to know that information but…

Even Believe looked startled. He seemed to hesitate on the delivery of Brick's baked good….and coffee but the Red Rowdy grabbed it so fast the guy wouldn't have been able to stop him even if he tried.

Again… Mitch caught Boomer's gaze- a determined and fake smile plastered on his face- covering for his brother as always. Butch made no such effort- that _glare_ was so hateful it almost made _Mitch_ flinch. Good thing Mike was so exhausted he probably didn't even know where he was at the moment.

Brick had thrown his head back and was drinking the caffeine like water - again… was another coffee intervention in Mitch's future? Should he clean his basement?

"Shit man- slow down!"

"Shut the fuck up Believe- don't talk to me until I've had my caffeine."

Again another smirk in Mike's direction and Boomer flinched. Whether it be from the sight of his elder brother putting himself into another caffeine high or at Butch's "glee" at hearing Mike Believe "scolded" ( the kid really _did_ have some err… sharing issues didn't he? ) – Either way Mitch couldn't tell.

"Morning to you too Charming." Mike mumbled. He was flipped off wordlessly but finally with a few loud chugs – was that coffee or booze? - Brick crushed the now empty cup with his fist and tossed it behind him. A slight finger raised on Believe's part made sure it hit its target despite how badly aimed it had been.

"Fuck man how does your mother do it?" Mike rolled his eyes,

"That is a mystery many have spent their lives trying to solve Jojo." Brick snorted loudly and Boomer snickered somewhat but he stopped at the _murderous_ glare he received from Butch. Ah. Mitch gave a subtle nod towards Pablo- it was safe to approach after all.

"Morning Mitch. Pablo." Mike shot them a bright smile- ah apparently his delivery duties being more or less done had left him time to now get his own caffeine high going on- how lovely Robb was going to be just _thrilled._ And now Believe remembered where he was and was human again.

The two of them still looked dead on their feet. Those circles under the eyes were horrifying- and he was pretty sure Believe had raided his mother's makeup case and tried to cover it- badly- no finesse he'd likely just smeared it on with no thoughts of blending or anything just stick the white powder all over his face and hope not a lot of people asked questions.

This was high school. He was deluded.

Ah… the life of the Norm- maybe Mitch could get the guy to wash it off before Robin got in-.

"You look like shit."

Or Brick could just blurt it out. That worked too. That silver glare was less than friendly but he didn't even flinch.

"I was up late." Another look. Not hostile but directed towards the Red Rowdy all the same. "What's your excuse? Or has Bloss suddenly decided she likes the hairy look?"

He blinked- Butch snarled and Boomer averted his gaze- albeit hand out slightly obviously ready to grab snarling Green brother should it be needed.

Brick blinked and cupped his chin for a moment- eyes went wide for a moment and he cleared his throat.

"Trying out a new look." He said quickly.

"Ah. Okie dokie then." He dug in his bag, "No worries though Jojo- Here's your _strawberry_ tart- your favorite." Brick bristled and swiped the treat.

"Fuck off." He muttered. "That ain't even funny."

"On the contrary it's hilarious- speaking of though- I'm heading out to go meet up with them-." He trailed. The Red Rowdy immediately grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder- d'aww so whipped. So adorable so… outta here?

… Well that was odd. Why go outside to meet up with them- there was only one entrance at the moment because of construction…

Strange.

Certainly the Jojo brothers agreed with Mitch. Boomer's expression was guarded but there was obvious concern. Butch looked ready to kill.

Whoo boy. That wasn't going to be fun. Butterscotch and Boom alike had mentioned… Butch's slightly possessive streak but… their initial worry had been inadvertent sabotage on the Reds part not… directed towards a random Norm.

Boomer was distracted in taming the jealous beast. Pablo was being his usual adorable friendly self. No one would notice if Mitch stepped out for a bit.

Just for a bit of air is all.

_**-o-o-o-** _

Stay downwind. He'd been briefed by Butterscotch – the Red Rowdy was _very_ hard to sneak up on.

Even harder to eavesdrop on.

Except this wasn't eavesdropping this was…. Going out for some air before the school bell rang. He dug in his pocket and stuck the arctic mint gum in his mouth- that scent was strong enough to overpower anything.

The crowd of kids all in their usual spots- a few seniors were getting one last smoke break before the bell. What luck- a spot of red and tan- bingo. He waved and one of his friends waved him over- he shook his head at the cigarette offered him though- Pablo was worth quitting over. The laughs were good natured and he was nonetheless allowed in the circle.

He had good hearing. Not as good as X hearing but good nonetheless.

The cloud of smoke and mint would mask him- he was just another scent in the crowd.

Mitch was no spy thanks. But that didn't mean one of his many _many_ talents wasn't… information _gathering_ – even if the means weren't always visible.

But he wasn't a spy. Ugh dirty word.

The two were talking – the red one looked slightly annoyed. The silver one _did_ look annoyed- arguing? At seven twenty in the morning? Whatever about? And yet more frantic pointing at Mr. Jojo's arm… the very same arm that had been in a sling: How very… odd.

He _was_ mad.

Very Mad. And for a moment it seemed even Mr. Jojo was slightly cowed- perhaps it was the ominous white glow in Mr. Believe's irises- that would do it.

" _You need to get that looked at! It's been a month!"_

" _It's fine Believe!"_

Having a grandmother who was legally deaf in one ear also made the art of lip reading an essential skill in Mitch's life. Not always an exact science but…

" _BIGGER! IT-BIGGER!"_

" _No. NOT!"_

And the psychic's terrible habit of "yelling" with his hands meant that was all Mitch was going to get for now _anyway._

Still though… something was up with the boy's arm then? The same arm where he'd been… cut? Was that what had happened- Butterscotch and the others had after all fallen into the same infuriating silence as the two wannabe ghost hunters over the exact events of that night…

Interesting… very interesting.

**BOOM**

Ah… and now the day was set to get even _more_ interesting because here came the rest of the main cast now. The more appealing sort- the boxy car with the engine slowly dying an agonized lingering death- one that Brick was likely twitching inside from being unable to prevent without permission: Why the man didn't take _advantage_ of the mechanical genius with a wrench who would be willing to do just about to win the approval of said Professor Utonium so he would be able to properly court said man's eldest daughter Mitch hadn't a clue.

Oh well. Mitch excused himself from the crowd all surging forward – discreetly of course-all trying to catch a glimpse of the almighty Utonium sisters- and the class president had apparently joined them today- oh dear… Daisy not running again? That explained why Mike had beaten Robb to school.

Again… another vehicle that… well to be blunt it hadn't run since Robin had bought it used in that shady deal online both Mike _and_ Buttercup had accompanied her to. She loved that lemon yellow Bug however and she was determined to save it…

Robin was more or less one of the best of friends of the infatuated puppy's smitten kitten. Perhaps Daisy _would_ live again someday after all…

"Mikey! Hey! - Hm oh mornin' Brick what brings you two out here- D'aww are you here to say mornin' to Blossy Boo- _D'aww_!"

"Brick? Michael?" And here we go. He caught the lime gaze and the green puff obviously after giving her goodbye to her growling father - easy there Pup- embracing the redhead in front of overprotective father was not recommended this early on- fix the man's car first _then_ they'd be in business- Butterscotch scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Mornin' Twiggy." She acknowledged the waves and slightly awed greetings of the people around them and denied (albeit hesitantly…) the offer of a smoke - Mitch immediately pulled out his gum pack and she grabbed two pieces- sticking them in her mouth. Baby steps Butterscotch… baby steps. "What brings you here and not hiding in some corner with Mendes until the bell rings?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly- and totally not discreetly keeping an eye on the pleasantries happening behind them.

"Your dad needs to get his car looked at." Mitch murmured.

"I know right- engine sounds sad."

"It does doesn't it."

'Someone should help it."

"It would certainly give Father dear a cause to be grateful."

They smirked.

"Still fighting the inevitable isn't she?"

"You have no idea- every night at dinner there's a new excuse. It's hilarious."

And then cue the high pitched _squeal_ and a blue streak- ah here came the rest of the party- Boom Boom of course caught the blonde and even performed a sort of twirl- four months in and still in the honeymoon stage - how sweet.

She smirked but Mitch knew it was a front- inside she was dancing and smiling ear to ear at the sights of her sisters: smitten, infatuated… happy. But well the toughest fighter obviously had to keep face- a reputation of sorts.

Bullshit as it was.

Speaking of _bull_ however…

"And what Mr. Believe were you up to- to the point you couldn't answer any of my texts last night hmmm?"Robin cooed to Mike as she played with his jacket's strings.

"What's with this look Ruff- not shaving suddenly?" Blossy Boo was taking a more discreet approach (or taking advantage of an excuse she had to touch him -who knew)

Mike gulped and removed Robin's hands from those strings, ""Sorry hon I got caught up in homework – phone was on silent. I answered you though when I got your message!"

Brick was less obvious. "Just tryin' out a new look Pinky...like it?" The smile was fake. He was a horrible liar - not as bad as Believe but close enough- at least in regards to his pink eyed kitten. She was silent- a good or bad sign but she also had begun discreetly playing with the prickly hair.

"I haven't decided yet." She murmured.

Robin pouted, "Yeah like an _hour_ later- what were you _doing?"_ Robb's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah… well I uh…" He looked nervous. Brick had a perfect poker face or he was in "Blossom land" from the mini massage "Like I said honey forgot to take the phone off silent- you know Coach and being super strict about phones and shit at practice- especially night ones. But here-. Fresh out of the oven- one Janey Believe patented apple tart for my Tweety bird."

Baked goods to the rescue.

The Brunette immediately grabbed the tart- and the pink one's eyes drifted from her "deliberations" concerning her "non-beau" new look to the baking delivery boy. He rolled his eyes. "Riiiight- how could I forget- One cinnamon roll for-." It was immediately swiped from his hand and popped in her mouth. "Good God woman chew!"

"Fwut Wup."

"Bad night Leader girl?" Butterscotch murmured quietly. The redhead stiffened. Oh? Bubbles averted her gaze and happily began chowing down on her chocolate chip muffin. Even Butch who had come stalking after his blonde brother seemed to notice the tension in the air suddenly.

Blossom frowned and Brick's gaze was piercing.

"What is she talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Blossy um… fell asleep in her office again is all- she works _way_ too hard don't you agree Brick! Good thing you guys are going out Saturday! Right?" Nervous laughter. The tension didn't abate in the slightest.

"I thought you said you went to bed early last night." Brick folded his arms.

"I...did." She mumbled. "I woke up in my office...but-."

"Pinky…" She bristled at the warning tone,

"You're one to talk!" She hissed. Uh oh. Trouble in non-official paradise already. She pulled at the stubble on his chin. "Now is this _really_ a new look or did someone _oversleep_ again because you didn't sleep at _all_! You were up all night reading all those legal papers again weren't you!"

Oh boy… uh...time to vacate.

"I have to be prepared babe!" He hissed.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Blossom hissed back. _MREOW!_ Okay… time to vacate. Couples spat imminent. Even Boom was discreetly pulling Bubbles away and Butch exchanged a quick look seemingly in sync with Believe- realized what he'd done and quickly turned it into a scowl.

_SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG_

Ah… saved by the….bell? And… oh okay stubborn kitten one way… angry puppy on another….oh that just...was swell. Again- another look exchanged before jealousy got in the way and stalked after his brother while the psychic it was in his best interest to accompany Miss Snyder to her homeroom.

Mitch exchanged another look with Buttercup but she was silent- even as she ignored the scathing look from the blonde.

"You didn't have to bring that up BC…" She scolded quietly. "It's not Blossom's fault she sleepwalks."

Silence.

"Bloss sleepwalks? Really? Huh… she didn't back in-." Boomer trailed. Bubbles sighed.

"Yeah… when she's stressed she does- I dunno why she didn't back then- maybe she was _too_ stressed or something I don't know. It's been happening a bit more than usual lately but it's probably because of the icky sushi or whatever. I wouldn't worry about it. C'mon guys we should get to class."

Seemed…. reasonable enough.

Funny though… judging from that hard lime eyed stare…

Why did Mitch have the _distinct_ feeling… something else was happening here…

Not that it was…any of his business of course.

Mitch leaned over and caught her by the arm as she strolled past him.

" _Something's up with Brick's arm. Believe's sucking down coffee again."_

She was silent as always- the most discreet of nods in her wake but she sailed into the school regardless. Mitch felt a gentle grip on his arm.

"Yeesh… trouble in paradise I guess." Pablo grimaced but then gave him a wan smile, "I'm sure it'll be fine though- c'mon. I'll walk you to class maybe?" he extended his arm.

"Oh well lead the way my fine sir." Mitch was no fool - he grabbed that fine arm and let the gentleman escort him to homeroom. Oh yes he did.

A fine reward for a day's good work.

Yes… yes indeed.

- **V-**

_Buttercup_

There was a lot to be said for the organization of TVHS's student government: The seniors obviously had the best seats in the school: the fourth floor atrium- where they arguably were watching over their kingdom from afar- the juniors second best on their third floor observatory but Buttercup had to give the sophomores (Robin) credit- they'd managed to turn their second floor classroom (old science lab) into a pretty nifty "headquarters" of sorts.

She strolled on through- their class secretary Oliver Walsh waved cheerfully while the treasurer Hanout nodded as she continued writing down… way too many numbers for BC to handle on a non-class necessity basis thanks. All the power to em'. They were way too happy at the moment- Buttercup called bullshit.

Pablo looked up surprised at her approach- she noted his "desk" had been moved in front of the large former supply closet that had been converted in the President's "office"- she also took note of the loud slamming noises coming from within.

"O-Oh- Hey Buttercup what brings you here?" He closed his binder. "I'm sorry I can't make it to practice today but-." She waved her hand idly.

"No worries Mendes- just wondering if Madam President is in." She crossed her arms. He frowned.

"Yes and no… yes she's at her desk but uh… she's not happy at the moment." He cleared his throat and looked behind him then her before he waved Buttercup closer. "I think her and Mike got in a fight." He whispered.

Her eyebrow rose, "Really? Why?"

Another grimace, "Well maybe not a _fight_ but uh… definitely a spat…"

"Them too huh?" She murmured. He nodded.

"Something about not picking up his phone…?" He trailed.

"Ah. Being MIA again." She squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Okay Mendes- at ease. You're a good guard dog but let me handle this. "He grimaced. "Just tell her I threatened to deck you in the nose." She said dryly.

"That'll work." He mumbled and she strode over to the large doors and debating on knocking but- Nah. She strolled on into the darkened room.

" _Leave._ " The deep growl likely would have cowed anyone else into doing just that but meh Buttercup liked living dangerously. The brunette was perched behind her grand "desk" ( three smaller desks shoved together and a big green cloth from the Prop closet draped over it- she'd also commandeered an old office chair from said closet. As Robin said- as long as everything was back in there by the end of the year "clean up" no one gave two shits.

Her teeth were mashed- she was writing furiously- and she didn't even bother looking up. Buttercup cleared her throat. "Ahem."

_Snap_

There went that pencil.

"I'm _busy._ Leave any concerns you may have with anyone outside and I'll look into it as soon as possible."

"It's me Robb- down."

She blinked and her brow furrowed, squinting, Buttercup rolled her eyes and flicked the switch. The brunette flinched and shielded her eyes somewhat.

"Working in the dark isn't recommended Robb." She leaned against the doorframe. "So… you and Believe had a tiff or whatever today too?"

The class president stood up and stormed over to a bookshelf- grabbed a binder and ripped it open- slamming a piece of paper down on the desk. "You know what this is?" She hissed.

"A piece of abused paper." Buttercup said dryly. Robin snorted.

"Maintenance records. _Zamboni_ records- turns out that old Martha or whatever stupid name the Briners came up with has been out of commission for the last oh... _five days_ \- this week there's no practice. But yet… Mr. Believe has been _at_ nonexistent practice." She hissed. "For the last _three_ days! He's forgetting to turn his phone back on- oh yeah fucking _right!_ Fool me once shame on you- fool me twice shame on me - fool me _thrice_ \- Something's going on!" She snarled. "He is _hiding_ something from me!"

Took her this long to figure it out?

"He's not cheating on you." Buttercup shook her head, "You've got him completely wrapped around your-."

"I _know_ that!" She paced somewhat pulling at her braid irritably, "I'm not worried about that! I trust him in that! I trust him in general! Or at least I mean _want_ to but-!" She sighed. "I've done my damn best to be patient… I _am_ patient- I know he'll talk when he's ready- I know whatever happened down there with him and Brick and then Blossom and you all- I _know_ he's freaked out… and-." Her arms folded. "I've tried everything you know…have you not noticed my wardrobe choices?" She held out her jean skirt and stuck out her boot. "I'm not proud of it but… how am I supposed to help him… if he won't let me in." She hissed. "Yeah I lost my temper with him- he and I had words and again… I'm not proud of it."

"You're human Robb- it's understandable."

"He just won't _budge!_ Neither of them will! It's like this big _wall of silence_ or something with them- I've tried. Blossom's tried. Hell his _brothers_ have tried! _Nothing._ "She chugged down her water bottle and then plopped in her chair- waving Buttercup to sit in the other. "It's almost been a month BC...I'm really starting to worry now."

"You and me both then."

"The same guy who staged an intervention to curb Blossom's coffee is suddenly drinking the stuff- _black_ \- like water. I've heard of "sponging" off the other but this is crazy! And Brick not _shaving_ today- the fuck!?"

All valid points. She leaned back- "So you agree then...something's up?"

Robin gave her a withering look, "Of course I do- it's _obvious_. How Blossom hasn't seen it I don't know! But what does it matter because- _wall of silence_ \- My Mikey's a terrible liar...but he's loyal as hell." She sighed again.

"Normally one of his finer attributes." Buttercup mumbled. Robin snorted bitterly.

"Mmhm. But like it or not- Mikey's not talking now and he likely _won't_ … but…" She gave her a long look. "I was there." Buttercup stiffened. "I was there when you all came back...the first time. I saw… Bloss." She whispered. Buttercup popped a piece of gum in her mouth quickly- it was still dry but… at least it was bearable. "I know it's classified… I know Bellum slapped that classified sticker on that file so fast it would have made the Tribune's head spin but…." She took a deep breath. "Whatever… was down there… whatever he had to fight…I know one thing about my Mikey." She tapped her nail in the wood in a constant _tap tap tap_ \- "Mikey's always been… _Mr. Hero_ \- sometimes I swear he think's invincible- I kid you not I really think he does sometimes- drives me crazy - like one of these days I wouldn't be surprised if he just decides- well - YOLO! - you only live once and he shoves on some lame ass costume and mask on and calls himself "Super Mikey" or whatever and then I dunno- he trips over his cape and falls off a damn building and _BOOM_ \- I don't have a Mikey." She whimpered.

Buttercup sighed heavily and patted her friend's hand, "we all know the guy has a chivalrous streak yeah but even Mr. Believe wouldn't be _that_ stupid Robin. C'mon. He might be stubborn. He might be an idiot but Believe ain't _dumb_."

"So why did he go with-!?" She threw her hands in the air, "Never mind- I know why. Cause he's his "best friend." -." She air quoted and then squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Between you and me I think those two are determined on sending Blossom Marie Utonium to the looney bin before she's twenty five and me right with her."

"Right speaking of my dear older sister."

Her eyebrow rose, "what about her? Next to her apparent new bed in her office…" Robin said dryly.

Buttercup flinched. Another sleepless night for her too why don't you know- because oh it was just so _relaxing_ and hypnotic to witness from the corner of her eye the truly mesmerizing sight of her sister stumbling out of bed- eyes closed- a little dribble of drool hanging off her mouth even - clearly fast asleep- and then she just… _walked._ And shit… shit had gotten weird and well Buttercup didn't want to think about it...nope. Nope. No thanks. Robb's sharp gaze centered on her again. Seeing as the girl was their next door neighbor...the chick had likely seen...well things.

She never asked...she left well enough alone but…

"We've exhausted our options you know- if Believe is as… loyal as you say he is." Buttercup muttered.

"Which he is. Something I normally love about him." Robin sighed.

"We have to go to the source." Buttercup said baldly. "We have to make Capp Boy talk." Robin was silent before she leaned back and steepled her fingers with a snort. "I never said it'd _be_ _easy."_

"More like _impossible._ You actually think you can make the Red one talk?" She shook her head. "He's kept that wall up for a month- he lives up to his name- a _brick_ wall if there's ever been one."

"Who said it'd be me."

More silence- more steepling of fingers. "... I'm listening."

**-o-o-o-**

" _YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!"_

The plan was simple. Or should have been. Save the key factor being… well…

"I surely must have misheard you Robin- please tell me I misheard you-!"

Leader Girl for all her being a smitten kitten... was however still being difficult and uncooperative. Blushing like mad- acting utterly _scandalized_ \- this being the same girl who had spent a good forty five or so minutes making out in the back of a movie theater… but that apparently was different.

Bubs was also utterly _scandalized_ \- "BC! ROBBI! How could you say such a thing!?" She yelped.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and removed the packaging from her brownie- Leader Girl's centered on said brownie. Discreetly of course- how unfortunate for her that class had run late and she had missed on her chance to have such a delicious treat. "Oh please Bubs- it's not like I'm telling the girl to go and have _sex_ with the guy or whatever! Or well I mean if you want to sis that's one thing but-."

"BUTTERCUP!" Another scandalized shriek. Robb sighed and took a sip of her drink before she set it down pointedly,

"Bloss. You and I have both talked about this. Something is up with Mikey and Brick. You _know_ this."

She flinched, "And I thought we agreed the best thing to do was let them be and they would come to us when they were-!" Blossom protested but Robin shook her head.

"That was a month ago hon."

"... It takes time-it was very likely traumatizing for the both of them- I...I mean he… he almost-." Her voice shook and she didn't even try to finish that thought. "... b-besides you would be better off getting one of Brick's brothers to speak to him- Brick won't want to speak to me he's still-."

"Yet he hasn't claimed his hat back." Robin said dryly. Blossom's eyes widened and her hand went to her head where a familiar red cap still rested. Her cheeks went pink before she bit her lip somewhat.

"Even… Even if I were to consider… _speaking_ to Brick… there's no guarantee he'll-."

"Leader Girl… trust me if _anyone_ can get Brick Jojo to talk it's _you_ sweetie pie." She blushed harder.

"I think that's a gross exaggeration-."

Bubbles giggled, "Oh it's not Blossy. It's totally not. He likes you so much its so cuuuuuute!" She clasped her hands together. More blush.

"The guy is completely infatuated Bloss- utterly smitten- trust me I know this from a….reliable source." Robin smirked. "I mean…. let's face it if you were to tell him to - oh I dunno- uh….. Throw his hat in the shredder or something-."

She made a small _eep_ and pressed the hat flatter on her head- Bubbles and Robin both burst out laughing as Buttercup only snorted and shook her own.

"I would never-!" She protested while still holding it.

"Yes-yes- Leader Girl- the point is… men as a whole are a simple species- flash them a nice smile and bat those pretty eyes and _voila-_ they're putty." Buttercup shrugged while Robin nodded sagely.

"Oh BC that's terrible!" Bubbles scolded.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Oh and _you_ don't have Boom completely wrapped around your little finger." She held up her own pinkie. Bubbles flushed.

"W-Well…. I mean… I um…"

"He's completely your bitch right we get it Bubs- _anyways!"_ Buttercup shrugged and also ignored the high pitched squeak and her little sister hiding her face in her hands. Blossom still looked mortified.

"Blossom. We know Cap Boy lied in his report-." She bristled and those eyes flashed dangerously, oh right- protective. "Okay- he may have _left some things out_ of the report." Magenta faded. "I don't know why- no one does but don't you think we really _ought_ to know- you know…" She leaned over and Robin sighed but covered her ears and looked away politely. "You know what Cap Boy and Believe ran into. Or better yet you know _who_ they ran into." She hissed. Blossom blanched- Buttercup sat up, "Not for nothing I understand what he's feeling right now- trust me I get it- he's in protective mode big time- he's trying to spare Boomer and the moron."

Bubbles nodded quietly, as Robin continued to hum to herself rocking to the tune and keeping her ears covered. Blossom however….was silent. _Gotcha._ Buttercup pounced- if there was _one_ thing that would get the "commander and leader" cooperating… it was her "duty."

"But not for nothing… we don't have _time_ for "brotherly love"- We have a city to protect and if that…. if you know who… is in fact planning something... "

"Then the X Team needs to know." Blossom finally whispered. Her eyes squeezed shut but finally she nodded. Bubbles seemed to sigh in relief while Buttercup exhaled with her before a slight kick and the brunette was allowed to return to the conversation. Blossom continued wringing her hands. "I know that… Buttercup. Of course I do...and deep down he does too but…" Now the blush returned. "I don't...think I can do it- what you're asking me… I… I'm not-. Maybe another...less… um… well any other girl could but _me…_ I don't think…" Her voice was getting smaller and smaller.

Buttercup exhaled slowly and Robin squeezed her eyes shut with a snarl and balled fist on the table. Bubbles openly growled and grabbed their sister's wrist.

"Oh now you stop that! You're beautiful!"

More blushing but still a minute shake of the head. Buttercup joined Snyder in the snarling.

There were a lot of living things Buttercup so _longed_ to punch but one of the top fives was that insipid… petty… _pathetic…._ excuse of a husk of plastic and some humanity left that was Princess Morebucks. That unhinged (jealousy fueled) campaign of fucking _terror_ she had for three long… _long_ years waged against Buttercup's poor sister had scarred the Pink Puff for life.

For _life._

Her sister- her gorgeous sister- was in fact under the impression she was some disgusting freak of nature - what with her pink eyes and vibrant copper colored hair- two things that in Buttercup's opinion actually made the pink puff a _knockout_ but well with the power of instant messaging, the infant stages of social media, enough cash to throw around to make people say whatever she wanted whenever she wanted- and the added "bonus" of them all having begun the _pleasant_ process known as "puberty"- X-puberty" that is… Princess _Slutbucks_ had managed to make Blossom Utonium's life pure… living… _hell_ for three…. long…. years. Nothing had helped. No angry Puff eyes, no angry psychic eyes or black belt wielding ones even Twiggy's desperate double deals couldn't compete with that fucking checkbook.

The girl had been determined upon hating them all. But an especial hatred had been saved for Buttercup's poor sister…

Blossom was still keeping a timid hold on that red cap - touching it likely unconsciously as Bubbles and Robin persisted in stating the obvious over and over Blossom's looks and her elder sister's quiet denials which persisted to this day.

It had finally ended mysteriously enough with no explanation. One final incident involving a particularly vile specimen throwing an entire bucket of water over her sister - as a "lesson" for not giving in to the creep's advances… humiliating her in the process. (Again…) Causing the Pink Puff to finally lose that almighty self-control- burst out crying and run for the hills.

Buttercup and Mike of course had had enough at that point- they'd been preparing a most _special_ punishment in fact when Todd or whatever his name had been had suddenly had some sort of… miraculous change of heart- gotten on his _knees_ and _begged_ for the Puff's forgiveness. Literally- he'd been almost in tears.

The shiner on his eye had been a pretty good one too. Not forgetting the sorry state of the guy's nose….

And just like that...it had been over. No one had ever crossed her sister again.

A mystery… but was it though?

Sometimes… Buttercup couldn't help but wonder….

"Right BC!" Hm? She looked up and the blonde was staring at her imploringly- oh...right.

"Oh! Of course- c'mon Leader Girl you're a total hottie you know that." More blushing. Still silent.

"Brick certainly thinks so…" Robin cradled her chin. " Mmhmm yes he does. He _does_ call you-."

Her blush was worst of all- "Alright, alright I get it!" She waved her hands wildly, "Okay...I am… some… what attractive-."

_Ugh. Best they were going to get- may as well go with it._

"But...I don't….know...how to-..." She trailed and held her cheeks.

"Well… what do you two...do? Clearly you did _something_ to get a forty five minute make out-."

"For the last time the bank-!" She yelped. Even Bubbles gave her a blank look- she slumped in her chair. "It just… kind of happens- I've never… tried to-.. You know! I wouldn't know where to...where to start!" She groaned and hid her face in her hands as Bubbles patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Buttercup sighed and scanned the cafeteria- let's see- let's see. Ah. Freshman athletic table. That would do. She cleared her throat and tapped the table. The three looked up. "Observe Leader Girl." She said dryly as she stood.

"I'd rather not…" She groaned. Buttercup ignored her and stood up- with a crack to her back and began fanning herself dramatically. Blossom groaned more. "Fuck girls it's _hot_ \- shit did they put the heat on in here or whatever- ugh I'm so damn _hot!_ "

"Buttercup…. Buttercup _sit down!"_ Blossom hissed. Bubbles was too busy giggling like mad to join in the "indignation". Heh. "Shit maybe there's not too big a line at the water machine- I'll be right back girls- shame I did want to eat lunch but well-."

The footsteps were instant. She curbed the smirk. Blossom's eyes were wide.

"Oh h-hi Buttercup-um ma'am-h-here have some of mine- I have an extra." The freshman male was shaking practically as Buttercup plucked the bottle out of his hands.

"Fuck man- are you a _lifesaver_ \- thanks- shit what was your name again?"

The kid was sweating bullets. Bubbles was giggling hysterically- Robin buried in her shoulder- Blossom sunk deeper into her chair.

"O-OH! Uh...Um…. K-Kevin Ma'am- you're right though- they uh- they definitely have the h-heat on or somethin' you know! Ha ha!" Her lips curled.

"Oh my God that's so _cute!"_ Bubbles said in between giggles.

"He's a _freshman_ oh what is my sister doing…" Blossom groaned.

"Teach us your ways sensei." Robin only snickered.

The kid was too dazzled to notice- heh. He kept looking behind him- the table of males was watching their ambassador eagerly- having had the courage to dare approach the Powerpuff table- he was obviously looking for social cues. Tch.

_Observe Leader Girl._

"So um… Buttercup-." He cleared his throat- ah preening- Arrogant type- "You uh thought about your new spring sport yet- word around… uh everywhere is you're not uh… doing basketball this year- which is totally bull for the reason! Yenko's a dick!"

She frowned. Don't remind her. He paled. He had upset the Powerpuff Girl somehow (?) - _Uh oh!_ \- Another frantic look behind him- his teammates were egging him on still. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Ken- he is an asshole."

"Uh... yeah but you know I bet uh… lacrosse would love to have you! I mean-!"

_Lacrosse was boys only._ She kept her smile up.

"Oh… I wasn't aware it was coed this year." She took another swig. The laughter grew louder- and the _plop_ of Blossom's head hitting the table was just as loud.

"O-Oh! Uh… Field Hockey! I meant field hockey! My uh… cousin's sister… she thinks you'd be a great fit!"

Another swig. "So in other words… your _cousin?"_

"O-Oh! Yeah… Uh right… Penny's my… cousin…. right." He mumbled.

Ah well- he'd served her purpose well- may as well spare him further embarrassment.

"Right… hm… I'll have to think about it- I'll check it out sometime maybe." She finished the bottle smoothly and handed it to him. "Thanks Ken you're a lifesaver."

"N-No problem Buttercup! Who wouldn't do something for the uh… P=Powerpuff Girls! Uh...OH! Hey- by the way-!" He dug in his jacket and pulled out- oho what's this! Hmmm…. "I managed to swipe an extra one- if you want you can have it."

…. Hmmmmm. She turned back to her table, back to the freshman and then at the glaringly _empty_ dessert spot on Leader Girl's tray. And then at the _brownie_ being offered.

"Oh thanks but I already had one but you _know_ \- my poor sister here- Blossom- she got held up in class so she missed her chance and I feel so bad because she loves them so much. Could _she_ have it?"

And cue the somewhat dazed kid suddenly turning into a stuttering wreck- eyes locked on her older sister and his breathing becoming slightly worrisome as quickened.

"Now Buttercup that's really _not_ necessary- eh!?" The brownie (like clockwork) was shoved in her face.

"H-Here you go Miss… B-Blossom… ma'am… You… You can have both of em' even! I don't need em' Coach will get mad if I go too nuts on the sweets anyway!"

_Point. Set. Match._

"Um… Well… I uh… thank...you?"

His cheeks were bright pink- and he was stumbling for words before he turned on his heels and ran back to his table. The hooting began immediately as did the high fives and claps on the back. Ah… men. So predictable. Buttercup smoothly returned to her seat.

Robin and Bubbles both were in near hysterics while Blossom only continued staring at the two brownies suddenly in her hands looking just so _confused_ \- it was adorable really.

"You were saying Bloss." Robin said between snorts.

"What am I supposed to- do I eat these?"

"That's usually what brownies are for Blossy." Bubbles said between her own giggles.

"But… why did he?"

"This is usually a part of the c-courting p-process y-yes." Robb was lost in an uncontrollable snorting fit shortly after.

"But why would he-?" Still not getting it. No choice.

"Cause you're hot." Buttercup said badly. More blushing.

"W-Wha-!? Wait but I didn't ask for- I don't understand….?" She squeaked and looked at the treats in her hand.

"Soooo…. what was that about not being able to-?" Buttercup folded her hands serenely under her chin- Blossom was still stuttering, Robin was still snorting and Bubbles was lost in her own giggling fit. Just a typical lunch among them girls.

"You know...I bet Cap Boy will sneak you one _too_ -." And _bingo._ The cheeks went crimson then- heh. Before the stuttering wreck took a deep breath and folded her hands in her lap.

"I think not. He...he happens to be a fan of these brownies I highly doubt he'll-."

"Cept I know something he likes _better_ …." Robb sang and Blossom gave her a withering look before she finally set the other two sweets aside.

"It wouldn't be right to eat these- please see these get back to Ken-."

"Kevin, Blossy." Bubbles giggled. Her sister flushed.

"Ah… right- err Kevin I meant… please see these back to him I don't feel… comfortable accepting… them from a stranger and well it'd be rude. Now if you excuse me girls I really should be going-."

"So will you talk to Brick or not Blossom?" Robin interrupted. "Bloss- listen I know you're just as worried and BC has a totes point- if anyone and I mean _anyone_ can get Brick to talk… it _is_ you. Listen… I'm worried about Mikey okay… something seems off with him… and I know you are too. All joking aside Bloss… something's up. So… you… you _should_ find out. Just saying." She finished quietly.

There was a lingering silence. "... I'll speak to him." She finally murmured and Robin seemed to slink down in relief. "But I can't guarantee… I will _not_ try to…. coerce" him into…" her blush deepened before she sighed, "I… can't promise anything but… I'll try." She stood and gave a little wave before she strolled out of the cafeteria. Robin's head went in her hand. Bubbles rested her own on her shoulder.

"I'm not _trying_ to be a bitch I swear I just don't know what else to-!" The brunette gulped.

"You love him Robbi…." Bubbles clasped her hand. "It's understandable." She murmured soothingly.

"She totally hates me." A groan.

"No." More soothing. "She's worried too… Blossy's… been off lately." Buttercup flinched and the blue stare was piercing. The blonde however said nothing else. For now. That didn't bode well for Buttercup's future. "You know BC… not for nothing though you didn't have to word it the way you did- no wonder Blossy freaked out. And you _really_ should give that guy his brownies back." She wagged her finger.

Buttercup snorted and grabbed the dessert and removed the plastic, no way was she letting one of these babies go to waste. "It's not my fault all men are idiots." Double whammy of piercing blue stares. She rolled her eyes as she took a hearty bite of the decadent treat. "Okay fine- _Most_ men are idiots- aforementioned beaus of the young ladies of this table are excluded- happy?"

The brunette was too busy in her sense of late guilt to say anything else and the blonde frowned but shook her head.

"Oh Buttercup…" She murmured.

Ugh...again with that damn _pitying tone_ only the blonde was capable of. She took another bite in silence.

Those damn eyes… fucking blue knives is what they were… fucking… hell. Like some kind of unfair weapon or whatever!

_Ya know… green eyes are ma favorite- blues kinda overrated you's knows what I'm sayin?_

… _.Really?_

_Aw c'mon Buddababe…_

_Would I eva lie to ya?_

She took another bite- biting it clean in half this time.

"BC? You okay?"

_Chomp._

"Fine."

**-V-**

_Butch_

_A-A-ACHOO_

…. Ugh. Goody. There went the microwave- Butch tapped his fingers irritably on the counter.

_ACHOO! ACHOO! A-A-A-A-!"_

And the stove… well least the popcorn was done.

_ACHOO! ACHOO! CHOO-CHOO-!_

"GOD DAMN IT TWEEDLE DUM COVER YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Well glad someone had finally said something. The over exaggerated groan meant to apparently instill some kind of _pity_ for the dumb ass echoed as the beanpole wheedled over and plopped himself on-.

"HEY! THAT'S MY SEAT! GET YOUR OWN!"

"I don't see-!" _Achoo!_ Lights flickered. "Y-Your-!" _Achoo!_ Laptop with Boss's lame ass jazz playlist flicked on and off. " N-Name on it!" _Achoo! Achoo! Choochoooooooooo!_ DVD player turned on with one of those obnoxiously happy little _jingles_ or whatever.

"Never mind…. you can have it." Butch grumbled and plopped himself on the floor- fine- he could watch the game here then. Boss was still settled on the sofa- surrounded by Emancipation law 101 and _not_ checking his phone every five seconds… nope- course not. Because Big Bro wasn't _stewing._ Nope.

"Remind me again how you managed to make yourself sick in less than eight hours." Brick muttered as he turned another page (and glanced at this phone) Butch rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of popcorn: Making sure to keep it from Typhoid Eddy over here at the same time.

"I-I-." _ACHOO!_ "I ain't _sick!"_ Boomer whined. "It's just dusty as fuck in here!"

That crimson glare wasn't pleasant- and the blond moron immediately clammed up. Not a good idea to poke the dragon on a _good_ day but the day the dragon's mistress decided to be off speaking terms with him…

Ah well- hey least it wasn't Butch this time. Boomer however was a dumb ass on a good day- so now him (not) being sick and all he wasn't thinking even more than _usual_ -

"Have you tried calling her- _ACHOO!"_

The TV went black.

AW HELL! NO! Right in the middle of a-! The blonde rubbed his nose sheepishly.

"...Oops?" He mumbled.

"... My TV! YOU LITTLE-!" Butch shot up.

"It was an accident!" Boomer yelped- avoiding the punch.

"MY TV! MY GAME!"

"You don't even _like_ basketball-!?"

"I LIKE CHEERLEADERS!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME-?!"

_SLAM._ There went the law book onto the coffee table.

They both froze. Uh oh. Uh…. uh… Boomer gulped (and sneezed) - Butch obviously had more dignity and merely sneered his justified discontent with this bull shit. The smoke wasn't… _black_ at least but it wasn't… err… _steam_ either… so…. dragon was… pissed.

Pissed and sexually frustrated.

Terrible combination for anyone but with a sadly repressed fire breathing dragon puppy whose mistress was certainly not willing to throw _any_ sort of bone to at this moment when he was clearly _hungry_ … that was…. uh….

…. not good. For innocent bystanders. Like the Butch.

…. Or Butch's television.

Or… uh guess the dumb ass next to him too- guess Butch was kinda supposed to care about him too. Brothers and shit… sibling whatever.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

May as well have been a funeral march.

"Big Bro-." Boomer began (dumb ass) - like clockwork Brick grunted and held his hand up. "But-?" Another grunt. "C'mon Brick I didn't do it on purpose-!" A grunt. A whine.

"Well maybe if you weren't doin' your dumbass electro-sneezes or whatever near all our shit-!" Another grunt and then Brick had turned to _HEY! WHAT DID BUTCH DO!?_ What's with angry dragon eyes at _him!?_

Brick took a deep breath, "Boomer. Go take some fucking sneeze-away. Butch. The game sucked ass and we were losing _badly_ anyway- now both of you find a mother fucking movie, put it on, and don't say another… goddamn... _word_ until I say so- Okay?" He hissed before he plopped back on the couch- ripped the book back open- glared at his phone again and then fell back into the mysteries of United States Family Law 101.

Boom immediately headed for the kitchen while Butch dug through the cabinet- Boss just kept reading in (stewing) silence.

"Hey uh… Big Bro-." This kid was a fucking nutcase. Was he delirious too!? Boomer however came floating back in- big pill in his hands and then he set Boss's trusty mug down in front of him- Brick grunted but nonetheless reached over and took a sip.

"What is it Boom?" fuck he sounded tired. He _looked_ tired- just… Butch grimaced somewhat- and held up _Zombie Horde Anthology_ \- his brothers both silently nodded but in Brick's case it could well have just been him nodding _off_ \- the beanpole frowned and swallowed the pill dry before he plopped himself on the loveseat ( That had been Butch's thanks so much)

"Brick… do you really think that… this is going to end up going to…" Boomer wrung his hand like a sissy baby and the Rowdy Boss was silent before once again the heavy book was closed.

"Don't worry about it." Boomer flinched like a moron and Butch only put the disk in and began skipping the previews.

"Big Bro... "

"Concentrate on school…. the band… Bubs." he murmured. "I got this under control Boom. Don't worry yourself into one of those sissy fretting attacks aga-." He hissed suddenly and clutched his arm. That fucking _arm_ \- and here they go again. Boomer pounced.

"Did you let the Professor look at that yet!" he snapped. Brick rolled his eyes and scratched his arm irritably.

"It's _fine_ \- it's just scabbing."

"For a _month!?"_

"It's _fine_ Boomer! Cripes I get enough of this from Believe I don't need it from you!"

Butch bristled. Oh... _him_ again.

Mr. High and mighty look at me I'm so _cool_ \- I'm all buddy buddy with the _rowdy Boss_ \- and I'm fucking the class president and I'm looking to add the Pink Puff ( NOT HAPPENING) to my list too- fucking hell Butch fucking hated that arrogant _PRICK._

When he'd ever just gone a _sauntering_ away with Brick- talking in some kind of weird ( badly disguised) code or whatever- the whipped dog completely left as a pathetic excuse of a male left _begging_ at his mistress's door because they'd apparently gotten into some kind of fight- because fuck he liked to pretend he was Boss's _shadow_ or something.

Just following around Butch's brother like that dumb ass kid neighbor they had below em'- oh wait no that wasn't fair to the kid: Brick _was_ a pretty kick ass actual _hero_ so it would make sense a _child_ would worship the damn ground his kick ass brother walked on but Believe was _their age_ \- what was _his_ excuse.

Oh he could picture it. The little coward cowering behind his brother, screaming for his momma while Brick fought that perverted ghost -demon… wannabe opera ghost who wanted a piece of Pink nooky and just- UGH! It made Butch's skin crawl.

He didn't know what that had been… it hadn't been no _human_ that's for damn sure… and the fact it had gone and stalked Red for apparently _months_ trickin' her into thinkin' he was so kind of dream or some shit- what an asshole! Butch was goin' to enjoy watchin' Boss rip im' into pieces and leave nothin' but ashes when he was done.

He probably _would_ have already if _someone_ hadn't gone and followed Boss like some kind of braindead fucking _puppy!_

And why the ever living fuck had Brick _let_ the shithead tag along?! The hell had he been thinkin'- if Boss had needed back up why hadn't he called _BUTCH!?_

Boom was too much of an idiot to be of any help obviously but BUTCH!? BUTCH!? Baron of the berserk!? Green….uh… what was his code name again? He could never remember- kind of dumb and shit to be honest but it was handy for the kids he guessed. But that didn't matter!

No see- Butch should have been the one to go in the lobster's candy shop of horrors! Butch! Not Boomer, Not Boss woman, Bubsy or Butters and most certainly not the JACK ASS!

But no… Brick had gone in alone. Alone and been confronted with some delusional wannabe hero who had distracted Boss in trying to keep the dipshit alive and had most _definitely_ been the reason Brick had been caught.

He'd gotten his brother caught. Boss woman had almost been… (Don't think about that… puking was gross) and the girls had gotten hurt- Boom had gotten hurt.

It was all that shithead Believe's fault- and the fucker was going to pay dearly for it.

And then- oh _then_ to go _parading_ himself around like he was some kind of _hero_. Playing all coy and humble like- refusing to talk about _anything_ \- like he was just so much _better_ than all of em'- even having the nerve to claim he didn't remember shit- oh yeah okay- even Butch knew a fucking _hour_ missin' from a report was bull! But what else did Boss have to work with- he'd done the best he could and shit with the _shit_ he was forced to work with.

Fucking hell Butch smelled a rat. A big stinky hairy one. With creepy grey eyes (he was still convinced the fucking things changed color on im' sometimes) - and a hyena bark that made him want to rip those damn vocal cords out. Acting all buddy buddy with Boss when he was tryin' to seduce away Boss's girlfriend (fooling no one- why even bother - he still didn't get it) -

The ass was a coward. Who had run and hid leavin' Boss to save his sorry ass and then had even made a goddamn spectacle of himself just so he wouldn't lose _any_ attention - Brick had been freaking out- flipping a shit and then the shit head had gone and done the same _thing!_ Spouting shit about "colors" and summers and fuck what the hell had happened down there…

Just… c'mon man…

He understood keepin' Boom in the dark. He was the baby and he was a moron.

But Brick was gonna have to tell Butch _sometime!_

… _._ Right?

… Course he would. He was just distracted with the law and crap now. Boomer was just lookin' like a lost puppy - Brick just turned his face away and buried himself back in the book. Fuck it.

"You want five or six Boom?" He murmured and the blonde turned those damn puppy eyes at him.

"Don't care." He mumbled. Butch buzzed his lips. Well wasn't he helpful- s'ok - Infested zombie ridden museums it was.

A bunch of drums and a long guitar solo interrupted them and Boss certainly jumped at it- lunging for the phone (because he also hadn't been stewing) and so Butch paused the movie accordingly.

"Hello!- uh." He cleared his throat. "Hey Pinky what's up?"

Boomer gave him a side glance.

"You're not a-. Okay… okay I'll let you finish." He muttered and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "That's because I'm an ass- if you get to call yourself a bitch I get to call myself an ass- fair is fair - damn right _touché."_

Butch focused on the movie- Boom didn't even make a secret he was eavesdropping- amateur. Sure enough Brick with a side glance did indeed vacate- focused completely on his woman as he strolled onto the balcony and shut the door.

"...Well that's a relief." The beanpole muttered and muffled another sneeze. Butch shrugged,

"They got in a fight- now they're gonna be all lovey dovey and shit like you and Bubs- Kiss and make up and that shit. Not a big deal."

"Still kind of weird about the whole….sleeping walking thing though- sounded like she doesn't even remember doing it."

He rolled his eyes- moron. "Well duh… she's _sleepwalking._ Ya know- _asleep_. Too bad she didn't sleep fly on through Boss's window but meh that'll come soon enough." The blonde's face twisted.

"That's really all you think about isn't it." He sighed. "Butch… I got one of those bad feelings in my gut again…"

"So go puke over there- don't you puke on my chair!"

"Not like _that!"_ He snapped. "Just… something… ain't right Bro…that thing on Big bro's arm… its-."

"It's just a scab Boom- he got _stabbed_ remember?" He shook his head, "Stop bein' so damn paranoid." he muttered.

"It ain't being paranoid if it's the truth!" He hissed back. "You and I both know he's been acting weird since-!"

"He'd tell us if somethin' was up! You're just bein'- _paranoid_ \- Boss wouldn't lie to us."

"Yeah…. then why's Believe been actin' so weird!"

"Tch- How the fuck am I supposed to know- I ain't the asshole's keeper or shit- he bit off more than he could damn chew somewhere he had _no business_ bein' - no one to blame but himself!"

Boomer's eyes narrowed but he soon sighed and sunk back in the chair. "I don't like it bro…"

"Yeah well you don't like nothin'."

"That's not true!"

"Oh wait you're right let me fix that- you don't like nothin' that _ain't_ a little blonde with little pigtails and big blue eyes"

His brother went pink and he folded his arms- pouting like a little sissy. Loser.

"I like it when my girlfriend wears the pigtails- it's adorable..." He muttered- Butch rolled his eyes. So hopeless. _Adorable._ Good God… there was no help for this sap. None. "But I know when shit's up Butch- and I just got this gut feelin' that Big Bro…." He trailed and looked over his shoulder. "I just got this feelin' that Brick's hidin' something… they both are." He whispered in a hiss.

Butch's scowl grew.

"Brick wouldn't keep secrets from us. He knows the code."

"...No offense Butch but when we wrote that code… we weren't thinkin' of the lobster now were we…?"

"Code's the code. No matter what." Butch upped the volume- "Now shut up and stop eavesdroppin' like some kind of moron."

Tch…. idiot. Fucking idiot.

Secrets…. tch.

Boss was smilin' again- least he wasn't bein' all broody and shit like before- he had to admit… he hadn't seen the guy this… fucking happy in well… years. The last time Butch had seen his Big Bro all happy and smilin' like this was-

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BOYS! Even though you are not technically "born" I created you and thus we must celebrate this occasion of the anniversary of your creation with gifts and cake- and thus when we celebrate this day of your creation-."_

… Never mind. Ancient history. Fuck if the Butch cared- History was for losers anyway- tch no wonder it was Believe's favorite subject. It suited him. Dumb, useless and shitty.

Conning his way into Big Bro's mission… almost getting him killed while Brick saved his sorry ass (should have left him to fucking rot in the Butch's opinion) - it made his blood boil at the thought of it. He was probably the reason Brick hadn't called Butch or Boomer in! Well no he would have called Butch…. Boom didn't belong down there neither- it should have been Butch. Everyone knew it.

_We stick together. We go down together. No matter what._

And with how happy his brother was- his fucking brother deserved to be fucking happy! Red made him happy! Boss and Boss Woman! _PERIOD._ Case Closed.

No way was some smirking hyena gonna ruin that! The Butch knew the kid's game and it wasn't happenin' his brother was too distracted (justifiably) to know he was bein' played. Well… that's what the Rowdy Code's for.

Butch would take care of it.

_We will never be anyone's lackey or chump ever again._

Brick came striding back into the living room- Boomer flashed him a thumbs up like a dope but the lovesick Dragon returned it anyway- guess he was in a good mood again- he was almost whistling as he scooped up his car keys.

"Everything all good Boss?" Butch raised an eyebrow- a little late for a date but…

"Yeah… I gotta run to the store or whatever to pick up some shit for Saturday." He got real happy with that one- that grin was goofy and lovesick and well… if it sealed the deal guess that was Boss's game plan or whatever. "Boom you need any more Sneeze-Away?"

"Nah I think I'm good Big Bro… but could ya maybe pick up some orange juice…?" Ugh- baby was always king of milking it for all it was worth. Butch rolled his eyes. Brick just typed in his phone or whatever.

"Yeah yeah sure little Bro- let's see…. looks simple enough… jar of sauce, penne, breast - that could get dry though maybe a thigh instead… What do you guy's think- thigh or breast?"

Boomer blinked and Butch snickered, "Well I mean Red's got some nice legs on her sure but I'm more of a chest guy myself-."

_ZAP_

"OW!" the beanpole only put his natural Taser down and folded his arms.

"Go with whatever _chicken_ you think is best Your Majesty." Brick flipped him off of course but the blond only shrugged. "You want us to come with?"

"Nah- it's just a quick run." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully- the bristle was still there. Boss even seemed to grimace this time. "I'll stop at DeMarco's too…. I need shaving cream." He mumbled.

"Boss Woman not a fan of the new look Boss?" The Red Rowdy Boss bristled but didn't answer the Green Rowdy's perfectly reasonable question either. Heh.

"I'll be back- don't break my house."

"So little faith in us Your Majesty." Boomer sighed "dramatically"

Brick raised an eyebrow, "Four Hundred dollar plumbing bill." Butch flinched. "Like I said- be back soon...ish. Don't break my house."

"...Yes sir." The Blue Rowdy mumbled. "That wasn't me you know." TATTLE TALE!

"I'm aware." A pointed look at Butch. A travesty! It had been an accident damn it! If he'd _known_ Boss had Red in his car and had been about to partake in the lovin' from being _invited in_ Butch never would have called! Communication! This was a thing! Text the Butch and tell him- _Don't bother me- I'm about to get busy!_ \- Simple- seven easy words. But _nooo_ \- God forbid and now Butch was _still_ getting shit about that stupid shower head…. pipe…. thing…. that he had _accidentally (!)_ ripped….out of the wall.

Not his fault he was the Butch and he was the strongest out there and stupid pipes were intended for Normies and not… X specimens like himself!

Stupid… thing.

Brick rolled his eyes and sauntered out the door with a one fingered salute in his wake. Meh it'd be a quick run - he'd be back soon enough.

_A-AACHOO!_

…. And then the room went black.

"GODDAMN IT BOOMER!"

**-V-**

**To: The Toughest Fighter, Mitch; Pablo**

**From: Boomer**

_Sorry guys- No rehearsal today: Keane sent me home… this is so stupid!_

**From: Pablo**

_Better to be safe than sorry Boom._

**From: The Toughest Fighter**

_Shit...You really didn't look too hot in homeroom either… you've looked over for stings right?_

**From: Boomer**

_Yeah. I did the whole check like the posters and stuff said to- Nothing. It's just allergies. I feel better already this is so dumb._

**From: Mitch**

_Boom Boom. You knocked out the speaker system for the announcements with one sneeze… I don't think this is allergies._

**From: Boomer**

_Ughhhhh! Not you too! And don't call me Boom Boom damn it! I'M FINE!_

**-V-**

**To: Brick, Butch**

**From: Bubbles :D**

_OMGGGGGGG! I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! DO YOU BOYS NEED ANYTHING!? DO YOU NEED ME TO COME OVER AND HELP!? IS HE OKAY!? DID HE REALLY FAINT!? DID HE REALLY FAINT!? HE'S NOT PICKING UP HIS PHOOOOONNNNNEEEEE!_

**From: Brick**

_Boomer is fine Bubbles- We have it under control. He's sleeping at the moment. Also no… Boomer didn't faint who told you that?_

**From: Butch**

_God dam it Blondie I didnt say "faint"! – Rowdys dont faint!_

**From Brick:**

_Ah. That explains a lot. Sorry for the confusion Bubs- Boomer's fine he's just being a stubborn brat who won't take his medicine- how about you work your magic? Also- I'll keep you posted: Don't rely on Butch. He panics._

**From: Butch**

_HEY! I DO NOT!_

**-V-**

**To: Little Boy Blue**

**From: Buttercup**

_He's totally panicking isn't he_

**From: Little Boy Blue**

_Yep – both of em are_

**From: Buttercup**

_Cute: Btw Bubs is going to kill you if you don't take your medicine. If you think she isn't capable of coming over there and shoving it down your throat- think again._

**From: Little Boy Blue**

_My Angel? Never!_

**-V-**

**To: Boomie**

**From: Bubbles :D**

_BOOMER KENNETH JOJO IF YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR MEDICINE RIGHT NOW I WILL COME OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU MISTER! DON'T THINK I WON'T! NOW DO IT!_

**From: Boomie**

0_0 – _Yes My lady!_

**-V-**

**To: Pinky**

**From: Brick**

_I am so sorry_

**From: Pinky**

_Nothing to apologize for. Your brother's health is more important. Has he checked for stings- the possibility is remote I know but…._

**From: Brick**

_We did the check… trust me… all clear. I still feel like an ass. Let me take you out to dinner at least?_

**From: Pinky**

_You don't have to feel like an ass. We can go to that new Italian place that just opened maybe? Should you leave Boomer though? He really didn't look well. If we have to call another rain check it's completely understandable Ruff- please don't get yourself into a panic…_

**From: Brick**

_I'm not panicking._

**From: Pinky**

_Yes you are. :p_

**From Brick:**

_No I'm not_

**From: Pinky**

_Your texts are flying in at a hundred miles an hour- you're either panicking or have had far too much caffeine. Choose Ruff._

**From: Brick**

… _.Touche._

**From: Pinky**

;)

**From: Brick**

_Hardy har har- everything nice my ass. Minx._

**From: Pinky**

_That's a new one._

**From: Brick**

_Suits you Babe ;)_

**From: Pinky**

… _Must you?_

**From: Brick**

_Must I what?_

**From: Pinky**

_You know what._

**From: Brick**

_Sorry Babe can't say I do- but hey seeing as I've got Boom high on cold medicine for his nonexistent allergies I'm good for a bit- and Butch is here too so he can shield the electronics- but I could really go for a coffee right now- how's about it babe? ;)_

**From: Pinky**

_RUFF! PDA!_

**From: Brick**

_Heh- texting babe. Doesn't count._

**From: Pinky**

… _Touche. Pick me up in ten._

**From: Brick**

_Now you're getting it ;) – On my way._

_**-V-** _

**To: Leader Girl**

**From: Buttercup**

_Soooooo going off with Cap Boy eh?_

**From: Leader Girl**

… _.Yes._

**From: Buttercup**

_Excellent!_

**From: Leader Girl**

… _.I'll see if I can talk to him but excuse me for worrying a bit more about his mental health at the moment!_

**From: Buttercup**

_Sheesh- okay- okay- take a chill pill Leader Girl. I get the picture. Get the info your way- I get it._

**From: Leader Girl**

… _.. I'll see you later. I'm getting coffee now._

**From: Buttercup**

_Yep- say hi to Believe for me._

**From: Leader Girl**

_He's at practice._

**From: Buttercup**

_Sure he is…_

**From: Leader Girl**

_What?_

**-V-**

**To: My Sweet hockey hunk**

**From: Mitch**

_Just because rehearsal got cancelled doesn't mean we can't still have some jamming sessions of our own ;)_

**From: My Sweet Hockey Hunk**

… _.True. Very true. Practice ran late… but I'll meet you…. sometime. Free me._

**From: Mitch**

_Mr. Believe still running the team ragged?_

**From: My Sweet Hockey Hunk**

_No. Graham held it up- him and Mike had…. Words again. And… uh oh… here he comes again and… he just shoved Mike and broke his stick… uhhh… This… is not going to end well. He looks…really angry. Like… whoa… H/O a minute._

**From: Mitch**

_Wait… what do you mean? Angry how!? Like White eyed angry!? Pablo? PABLO ANSWR ME!_

**From: My Sweet Hockey Hunk**

_Mitch… you wouldn't happen to have Brick's number would you…. this… isn't going to end well…._

**-V-**

**Gary Young- Mike Believe:** _Dude… you kicked that guy's ASS: But fuck where did you learn how to fight like that!? C'mon the Briners gotta know!_

_Vincent Young, Derek Hale, Fred Killinge + 13 others like this_

**Vincent Young:** _Duuuuude- You kicked ass! Serves him right too! What he EVER called Blossom just… WOW._

**Mike Believe:** _VINCE. SHUT. UP_

**Brick Jojo:** _Graham opening his fat mouth again?_

**Mike Believe:** _I got a little pissed okay… nothing too serious-._

**Gary Young:** _YOU KIDDING! YOU KICKED HIS ASS! WHERE'D YOU EVEN LEARN THAT STUFF MIKE! THAT ONE KICK YOU DID HOLY- Shit Brick you gotta see this! Derek you got it on camera right?_

**Mike Believe:** _That's not necessary! Jojo- trust me it really isn't!_

**Vincent Young:** _Dude! What are you talking about!? It was AWESOME!_

**Derek Hale:** _/video7818281881- seriously man- check this OUT!_

**Robin Snyder:** _….. MICHAEL ETHAN BELIEVE YOU CALL ME RIGHT NOW!_

**Derek Hale:** _Uhhhhhhh…._

**Vincent Young:** _…oops._

**Gary Young:** _… Sorry man._

**Pablo Mendes:** _… I warned you guys to keep that video private…._

**-V-**

**To: Believe**

**From: Brick**

_ONE. I DID NOT AGREE TO TEACH YOU SO YOU COULD WASTE YOUR FUCKING ENERGY ON FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT LIKE DAVID GRAHAM!_

_TWO: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU! YOU'RE NOT ON THE FUCKING ICE STOP LEANING ON YOUR RIGHT FUCKING SIDE!_

_THREE: WHERE DOES THE SHIT HEAD LIVE! I AM DEAD SERIOUS. DO NOT FUCK WITH ME RIGHT NOW! WHERE DOES YOUR LITTLE SHIT HEAD TEAMMATE LIVE! WHERE. DOES. DAVID. GRAHAM. LIVE. – I GOT ENOUGH SHIT ON MY FUCKING PLATE AND THEN THIS FUCKING ASSHOLE GOES AND CALLS MY PINKY – THAT! I DON'T THINK SO. ADDRESS. NOW!_

**From: Believe**

_I lost my temper. I'm sorry. You saw the video. It had to be done._

_I've been skating as long as I've been walking. It's a little hard to shut the habit off._

_678 Highland Ave- Apartment 17: He works at Cost Smart down the street. Should be there now as a matter of fact. Have fun._

**From: Brick**

_Four: Next to the right side bullshit- solid effort. B+._

**From: Believe**

_Nothing impresses you does it…_

**-V-**

**To: BC**

**From: Brick**

_Buttercup. Butch has to stay with Boom to make sure he doesn't destroy the stereo and I think some X assistance might be needed in the East Side._

**From: BC**

_Why Cap Boy- you simply read my mind. Cost Smart?_

**From: Brick**

_Yep. Ten minutes._

**From: BC**

_Fabulous. Meet you there._

**-V-**

_Mitch_

"So… He'd already basically shit his pants and ran for his life by the time you made it there."

"Basically. Shame that." Butterscotch popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "And _apparently_ Leader Girl and Cap Boy had some _discussion_ or whatever and he must have had a damn _good_ bunch of bull crap ready to go because she's declared the matter- _closed._ In other words… he seduced _her_ \- with some bogus bull shit line so she's going to "trust him" – and that's the end of it." This bubble was blown and then chomped on with particular savagery. "Fucking hell…"

That can didn't stand a chance. It hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"So… what did Blossy Boo say exactly…?" Patience… must be calm with the raging beast…

The Green Puff snorted and then clasped her hands together and sighed dramatically, " _I asked him what was on his mind and we had a long talk and he asked me to trust him and well…"_ Another mock "infatuated sigh" – "I _do and I will choose to do so."_ \- Another savage kick to another unfortunate can. "But oh no- just ignore the giant fucking _hickey_ – nothing to see there- I'm totally thinking clearly – we just have to wait and see Buttercup-. UGGGGH! God damn it do I have to do _everything_ myself!?"

"Well Butterscotch… for all you know…"

"Hickey the size of Mt. Everest on her neck twiggy- should have known." She snapped and popped _another_ piece of gum in her mouth. "When you need a job done- you do it yourself: Not relying on infatuated kittens!" She threw her hands in the air. "Fucking _hell!"_

Oh boy… Mitch cleared his throat, "Butterscotch-."

"I bet they didn't talk about _anything_ \- oh no- they just used their coffee excuse and then made out in the back of his damn car like a bunch of teenagers for an hour!"

"Well… arguably they _are_ …. Horny teenagers Butterscotch-."

She stamped her foot, "For all we know something big could be happening- something _terrible_ but my sister's too fucking engrossed in _BRICK LAND_ to even think clearly- she's lost her goddamn mind!"

"She's in-."

That glare was dangerous- he clammed up.

"They "talked" it out- give me a break- well I guess they were using their mouths so that's sort of talking isn't it! Oh he knows the tricks it seems already- he knows _exactly_ how to distract her don't he-!"

He frowned, "You don't think Brick-."

She paused. He inhaled slightly- but the anger stemming from the somewhat hatred of males this young woman happened to harbor seemed to subside and that harsh lime light faded.

"If I thought the guy was playing my sister for a damn fool or an easy fuck I'd already have had words with him… and knocked a few teeth out." She muttered." It's the fact he _doesn't_ and _isn't_ that's the problem. He cares about my sister. He cares a little too much obviously if he's gone into full blown "protective" mode here- seriously…. The guy was _livid."_ The Green Puff frowned and Mitched matched his stride to hers, she continued talking sometimes it was better to just listen. "I recognize this- if he does have something to hide- and oh trust me obviously does- it's not… he's not being _malicious_ about it which just makes it worse!" She folded her arms. "He's being protective… protective of her… and I bet it has something to do with…" She paused and Mitch flinched.

Ah.

"Did…. Brick and Mike…. Meet up with…. Whatever….you know…? Blossy Boo I mean-."

The grip on her arms increased, "I'm almost ninety nine percent they did. And I know that's what the missing hour has got to be about. Brick Jojo apparently has a chivalrous streak- shocking I know- and you know Believe…" She sighed. "Bad combination. I wish it'd been me. In the scheme of things… maybe Brick was damn lucky Mike went and followed him but-."

"They're both overprotective, over confident and overdue for a proper explanation." Mitch finished smoothly.

"Basically." Her hand went on her hip. "They're up to something Twiggy…. Both of them. And it's got to have something to do with that damn factory and what they saw in there- that missing forty two minutes… that's the key."

"Forty two minutes?"

"Forty two minutes."

"What could have happened in forty two minutes?"

"Isn't that the question…?"

He frowned. That was…odd. Rather specific. No wonder Butterscotch had reacted in such a way- and if it indeed _did_ have something to do with…. Well… that thing…

"I'll just have to do some digging is all? No more relying on smitten kittens… want something done you gotta do it yourself."

He raised an eyebrow, "And… is this why we're here?"

She frowned, "Ham?"

They'd stopped in front of Cost Smart. She cracked her knuckles-…. Oh God.

"Butterscotch." He warned. She raised an eyebrow and then her mouth slid into a smirk.

"I need a way to vent." _Crack_. "Making an overgrown ice gorilla piss himself will be _such_ a stress relief." _Crack. Crack._ She paused in her…preparations and then rolled her eyes. "Oh _c'mon_ Twiggy- I ain't gonna hurt the guy…. I'm just gonna scare him. Believe took care of the beat down for me after all."

"Yeah…. That video was something else…."

"We're not talking about that- or how the guy who can barely walk in a straight line without tripping over air is suddenly able to throw a punch, swing around in a roundhouse kick and then _block_ overgrown gorilla punch- all without losing his balance once." She gave him a side glance.

… _Okay… so maybe that was… a little strange._

"Nope. Not going to talk about it- I'm going to go beat up-…. I mean _have a talking to_." She corrected herself quickly. Ugh. Mitch sighed and she patted his shoulder. "Aw no worries Twiggy I'll tell you when to duck." She grinned deviously and this was going to be interesting. Last time he'd seen Butterscotch _this_ mad had been….

…. Never mind. Ancient History.

The _ring_ was ever so pleasant but the employee working as greeter went pallid and his hand went to his handy walkie talkie – Buttercup flashed him a _big_ smile.

"Sup Pete- your friend David around?"

The right defense of the Briners was shaking like a leaf.

"U-Uh…. Um…. "God those uniforms were wretchedly ugly. Imagine having to walk around in a bright purple vest with khaki's.

"Aw Pete I know your vocabulary is basically limited to three syllables or less but I know you at least know how to say- _yes_ or _no_. You can do that right? So let me ask again- Graham. The one with the filthy fucking mouth- he here…. Or not?"

He continued to squirm and make that odd croaking noise reserved for the truly stupid and or terrified.

"D-DAVE RUN! THE CRAZY GREEN ONES HERE!" He bellowed.

Surprisingly astute and there went that display and the chase was on. A loud pterodactyl like screech and… there went Butterscotch… knocking Pete Worsted flat on his ass and racing after the turd.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE GRAHAM! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU'D NEVER EVEN HEARD OF MY SISTER YOU PIECE OF-!" The gasps were loud. Mitch slapped his brow before he stepped over the tub of lard – a door opened and closed – then again. Ah. There they are out through the back door.

The customers in the store all were agog. Whether over the carnage that had just ensued or the foul language. Ah well. Damage control time. Goody. He cleared his throat.

"That young man called one of the Utonium sisters a particularly foul and inappropriate name and implied something very insulting in a public place." He recited smoothly. The murmurs began but soon enough they they all went about their business. Ah Townsville- the city of heroes and monsters and a populace that nine times out of ten didn't give a shit unless the car or house said monster had squished was one of theirs. Then came the tears and the swearing.

Otherwise- Buttercup Utonium's _rage_ was completely ignored despite her being obviously about to rip a pervert to shreds for publically implying her sister was some kind of- " _desperate little freak who_ _enjoyed sucking the toilet orphan's dick_."- and implied that Brick Jojo was now apparently the _fourth_ in the fabled ménage a trois Miss Utonium _scandalousl_ y had with Mr. Believe and Miss Snyder- fascinating- And Mike Believe was so enamored with Robin Snyder that he would both never cheat- and he would never share. So…. yeah- those rumors… were pretty much bullshit anyway. how sad: Let's face it- as much as Mitch adored his hockey hunk with all his being- he wouldn't lie: Mike Believe ever wanted to go looking for a _third_ to join him and Robbi- oh sign Mitch up. Sign him up- the guy was _hot_ and oh yeah he wouldn't mind seeing that.

Seeing – not touching. No… no Mitch had plans for _another_ Briner to be honest: Oh he was going to get Pablo Mendes into bed one of these days. Oh Mitch was going to get that hunk of a goalie into bed and it was going to be fabulous and he was going to rock that innocent's world. Yes… yes he would. He would enjoy it _so much._ Life would be nothing but sheer _joy_. Yes- Yes and did he mention _Yes!_

David Graham however- would not be enjoying life for much longer… and he wouldn't be capable of speaking much either once Butterscotch succeeded in punching his teeth in

Hmm….intervene… or not to intervene….

On one hand Mr. Graham had also had no problem calling Mitch that lovely word that started with an F' and Butterscotch the word that started with a C' – was grossly stupid to the point that poor Blossy Boo's ears would likely bleed the very moment he tried to woo her in any kind. He assumed the world belonged to him or would because he was David Graham and thus that's just how the world apparently was supposed to work

Now see- Mitch knew arrogance- of course he did- he was a Norm and he'd grown up with the X Team before they were the X Team. Mitch knew everything- including things they didn't want him to know but it was okay because Mitch was _not_ a _spy_ thanks so much- just making that clear once again – _buuuuuuut:_

Mr. Believe's and Mr. Jojo's arrogance- absolutely undeniable was in its own way was _charming_ \- especially because of how glaringly obvious those two big manly men– were in actuality so blatantly whipped by two (admittedly _tiny)_ young women (Seriously…Robbi was…. A twig and Blossy Boo…. Was not much bigger)

It was hilarious and adorable. Thus were Brick and Michael arrogant yes: But it was charming arrogant. And also that same arrogance was slightly merited in some ways: Brick was after all currently number two in their class and Mr. Believe (save for that unfortunate math grade) was currently number nine.

Mr. Graham was going to be lucky to graduate at this point and college- that was a joke if he didn't smarten up (HA! Mitch was a genius) - Which hey- college wasn't for everyone and you didn't have to be smart to be liked. He knew plenty of people like that- Harry Pitts, great guy- excellent football player… not the brightest bulb: But at least he had taken Bubsy's gentle rejection of a freshman homecoming date just fine- no yelling or insulting her need apply. When the Blues had finally gotten together- he'd even liked the relationship change on Faceplace. Classy Guy. He just really liked blondes- Mitch knew someday he'd find his perfect blonde and all would be well- because he was a nice guy and good things come to those who wait.

Graham was an asshole. Graham was a brute. Graham did not take rejection well.

Graham was going to be pterodactyl food.

So… on the other hand though… was it really _ethical_ to let a (however justified) enraged Powerpuff Girl cause carnage in the middle of an innocent Cost Smart? Mitch rather liked Cost Smart… he didn't want to get banned from it and… ooh…. Popcorn. Ooh. Cost Smart Popcorn. Awful for you- truly awful but oh the sin was just so _tasty._

_... I will not be banned from my buttered sin._

"Butterscotch!" he yelled out. She ignored him and ugh- he buzzed his lips. He was going to have to go after her now… and implicate himself. Farewell sweet buttered-.

"What the hell was that about?" He blinked- could he have a savior in his midst!? A popcorn savior!? He turned around and indeed there he was: That Green Hero! Butch Jojo! Looking dapper and… confused as he held a bottle of cough syrup in one hand. A basket in another. Oh thank you Popcorn Gods- thank you!

"Butch! Perfect timing- and how are we this fine afternoon? Boom still feeling a bit under the weather."

The Green Jojo brother raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…. The big baby's milkin' this for all it's worth. Boss sent _me_ to go get some damn meds or whatever." He rolled his eyes." Pansy. Actually getting _sick_ – idiot."

"Well it's a natural human occurrence." Mitch snuck a glance behind him. The door was still swinging- they couldn't have gotten far…

"Tch- yeah maybe for normal humans but me and my bros- we don't- Rowdies don't get sick."

_Unless your name is Boomer apparently._

"Some cold or whatever's goin' around Pokey Oaks- turns out that kid neighbor of ours is sick as a dog too. Least that's one mystery solved." He buzzed his lips. "Stupid."

_Fascinating…. Now about Butterscotch…._

"So where did Butters go off to in such a damn hurry?"

"She found Graham. He ran."

"…. You shittin' me? The shit head actually thinks he can outrun Butters? This I gotta see-."

_Jackpot._

"Well you're in luck- they couldn't have gotten far- if you hurry you could probably catch them…"

_Three… two…_

"Yeah you're right…-." He blinked. Mitch tossed the bottle listlessly.

"Exactly- I'll take care of this for ya pal- why don't you go see if Butterscotch needs any back up eh?" He also grabbed the basket. Please get the hint. Mitch lived up to his name okay? He was a twig. He was not a hunky hockey player with slap shot arms and goalie legs- nor was he a beast on the football field like this handsome man right in front of him. (Shame about the height though… Mitch had likes- and well Pablo at that delicious six feet, two inches…. Sorry Butchy Boy- Mitchy had a type. Nothing personal)

Said football behemoth (Muscle wise) arched one of his jet black eyebrows and then snorted.

"Butters needing back up cause of a _normie_? Tch yeah okay- whatever you say Michelson- I'll make sure there are still pieces left though- gotta stick to the code and shit."

_Err…right. Code. Uh sure- whatever you say._

"Thanks…. I guess?"

He threw him a salute which seemed to confuse the Green one more but at least he pushed past him (uh…kind of rude- ow. No need for that but then again…. Mr. Green Jojo did seem to have…. Sharing issues so… meh whatever at least _this_ time Mitch was going to have to calm the raging overprotective she beast (Love you Butterscotch!) and ooh- it was on sale too! So… buy this for the green one and reward self with popcorn and-…. Seriously Butch? Generic cheap? For his lead vocalist? Oh no- oh no no- what else was in this thing?

Good lord he was cheap…. Fuck this shit- Mitch was getting the good stuff.

They'd be fine- he'd be out in a few minutes.

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

So maybe Buttercup was angrier than she'd thought. So maybe chasing after this dumb ass pervert wasn't the most _Puff_ thing to do but oh did it feel good and oh did it make her feel better after that bullshit this weekend!

She wanted Blossom happy. Of course she did. Brick was her friend. So she wanted him happy too! Buttercup wanted _everyone_ happy!

But she actually would prefer they all stay _alive_ long enough to enjoy said happiness!

Let her get confirmation she was just being paranoid and everything would be hunky dory! Yahoo! Halla-fucking- LEYUH! Glad to know Buttercup was wrong!

But the sad part was… she _wasn't_ and she fucking _knew it._

She had no choice. Like she'd told Twiggy… when someone wanted something done… they just had to do it themselves. She wasn't going to relish in this believe it or not: She didn't exactly _like_ spying on her friends like some kind of shadow ninja! She didn't _like_ the fact she had basically tried to set her sister up to be some kind of seductress and potentially put her (non-official ) relationship in jeopardy if Cap Boy hadn't been too dazed to figure out he was being tricked… it never would have happened but the guy _was_ on paper a genius. Just like her sister.

…Yeah it had been a bad idea. It'd been a bitchy one. She'd have to buy her sister a box of cinnamon rolls or just a couple pounds of candy for this one.

Buttercup was on edge. She was walking on a thin wire and it was getting worse. These… incidents… were getting to her. Maybe she was tired… she wasn't sleeping well.

Little airy giggles and things moving on their own and then sleepwalking closet raids… didn't make for a very relaxing atmosphere…

" _Leader Girl…"_

_The pen scratching abruptly stopped. Her sister looked up but said nothing._

"… _How'd it go?"_

_That pink look was piercing. She swallowed._

" _I already told you about the discussion Brick and I had-my feelings on the matter haven't changed..."_

" _I meant… the date… thing. Did it go well?"_

" _Yes. He's very distraught about his brother but I managed to calm him and he and I had a lovely hour. Thank you for asking." Clipped. Professional. She was pissed. "And before the snickers start yes I kissed him. He kissed me and my skin is very sensitive. I was not rolling around in the back of his car or some other nonsense. I'm choosing to trust him for now. My suspicions are still there but in the scheme of things Boomer's illness takes precedence and until the emancipation trial is done and done with- unless circumstances significantly change- I am putting the Factory incident on hold until the official investigation by the SHL ongoing is concluded."_

" _And the report?! Forty two minutes! You can't be-!"_

" _Both the boys were severely dehydrated- and Michael had a head injury as well as Brick's losing a significant amount of blood." Her sister flinched and her hands clasped the pen harder. "If you think I'm choosing to ignore the appearance of that… creature then you're very wrong Buttercup….and I do plan… on getting the full story out of Brick at some point… but only when he's had time to… heal."_

" _His arm is-!"_

" _Not all kinds of Hurt is physical Buttercup!" She snapped and Buttercup gulped._

" _I…I know that-." She stammered._

" _Do you!" Her voice had gone shrill and she pounded her desk. "With all due respect it doesn't seem like it!" And then… into a hiss. Oh… uh oh. Uh… that hand was drifting to her neck and…. oh fuck… shit…_

"… _I know they're… freaked out now… I mean… the stairs and the… Believe being so jumpy and-." Shit. Blossom looked like a raging lioness those eyes were blazing- and they weren't even magenta- they were pink and they were just as scary. Her hand trailed her neck…. Unconsciously it seemed like._

_Then all of a sudden it seemed the anger went out of her and she sighed instead, sinking back in her chair._

"… _Forgive me. I shouldn't have yelled. You're right… Buttercup. The facts… don't add up in some cases… in many…cases… forgive me... but I just can't… I can't make myself… be the one to…" She trailed. "Call me a coward if you wish but… Ruff is… I don't want to put him through it again… I don't want him to… have to be back in there… not yet… not when it's still so raw… it was only five weeks ago Buttercup.. It feels like a lifetime I know… but… it's barely been…" She bit her lip._

_Fuck._

"… _I know it's only been… shit… sis I'm sorry I'm just worried I didn't mean to imply- but the city- !"_

" _Dismissed Buttercup."_

" _But I didn't mean it like-!"_

" _Dismissed. Buttercup."_

" _I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"_

" _GET OUT BUTTERCUP!"_

" _BUT I DIDN'T-!"_

_The chair went flying back and the pink Puff was out of her seat and glaring at her. Teeth grit- eyes blazing (pink) –_

" _I you think… I don't know what the extent of my failure truly was… and is… and what my failure has done… you are very mistaken. I know what my failure cost this city, its people and the people I care about! I let everyone down back then… and now we're all paying for it. I am more than aware the city could and probably is in danger at this point if H.I.M. has truly returned. And I have no doubt that Brick's report is correct in that regard. Which is why I'm down here going through these reports-." She tapped the huge white binder Buttercup had never seen before. "And then I'm going to go through them again. And again. And again- until I have them memorized because I failed last time… and I need to make sure that I don't again. Now... dismissed. I have work to do."_

" _Blossom… sis… I didn't mean-."_

"… _Please just go away Buttercup… p-please."_

She hadn't meant it like that! She hadn't- her sister had done nothing- they'd been kids! They'd…. she couldn't possibly blame herself for- oh fuck of course she could and- and-!

Buttercup never would have implied this was Blossom's fault. Or she'd had any power to stop it. Brick was a stubborn asshole on a _good_ day and-… Buttercup NEVER would have said anything _remotely_ implying her sister….

She was playing fucking favorites. If it had been _anyone_ else down there she would have been in that room interrogating the shit out of them- tying them up with the whip even if necessary! If it had been _anyone_ else- Little Boy Blue or Robb or Twiggy fuck even _Butch_ – she wouldn't be acting like this. No no she wouldn't'! But since it had been _HER_ "norm" and _HER_ "Ruff" – oh no- must give them space- must give them-… them…

" _BC… BC what if we can't find them…. what if they got captured too what will Blossy-!?"_

" _We don't leave anyone behind- Leader Girl knows that- the morons probably got lost we'll find them and then we'll find the other two morons and we'll get out and-."_

_The shriek was piercing. Bubbles went white. Buttercup stumbled back._

" _Was…Was that… that real or was that-!?"_

" _BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_

"… _.We wouldn't be hearing that if it wasn't- oh my God it's real – oh my God…"_

" _Oh My God…. BLOSSOM!"_

_They bolted towards the shriek._

" _WHAT IS SHE DOING IN HERE!? WE TOLD HER TO-!"_

_Another shriek. This one sounded even more terrified. Her blood chilled. Bubbles' face was a pallid white._

_They saw the door- had it been there before? Fuck if Buttercup cared! Bubbles kicked it with all her might while Buttercup threw her full weight on it- the door collapsed._

" _Boomer! Butch!" Her sister screamed._

_The two were on the ground- being engulfed by… by some kind… of sick… tar… shit bellowing and trying to escape-._

_And then she saw it._

_It was tall. Wearing ragged clothes all in black- its face was completely shadowed… like it didn't even… fucking have one…_

_Her breath caught._

_No…face. Oh… Oh no…._

_It had her sister. Had her in a death grip. And it was dragging her into the darkness even as she pulled and screeched._

_She saw red. She saw blood._

" _WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU- GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER FUCKER!"_

The sonic scream echoed through the room. The battle had been intense. It was strong.

Fucking… really strong. Tossed "BUTCH" of all people like a goddamn rag doll- tossed Boomer away, Bubbles at her angriest had been nothing to it.

She'd fought with everything she had- punches, kicks, but it had laughed at her. She'd lost her temper. Course she had. She'd made a rookie mistake.

The pain had been excruciating. But it hadn't been broken. It was a familiar move she'd recognized… her sensei from long ago… had been able to do such a thing.

It had been a warning.

She'd hit the ground hard. Real fucking hard and her team had freaked out.

It hadn't even seemed winded. It just kept… fucking…standing there. _Bored._ Calling them…. "Annoyances"…

Like the X Team- the enraged mother fucking X Team… Boomer, Butch, Bubbles… Buttercup.

Had been… _nothing_ to it.

And the X Teams' leaders… Brick…. And Blossom….

Were _nothing_ to it.

Well… not…nothing… in one case.

Boom had been almost unconscious- Butch dazed and upset- Bubbles was crying trying to keep the beanpole awake. Buttercup… Buttercup had wanted to get up… but… but she couldn't… the nerves or whatever had been paralyzed. The pain was excruciating. It was _not_ an easy move to pull off… Not breaking the bone… but making it _seem it_.

It was ironic in a way… if the demon… no face… Ghosty pervert hadn't set its creepy no face gaze on her sister… Buttercup…would have been almost impressed.

And speaking of… what… what had that moron done. That terrified… stupid… selfless moron of a big sister of Buttercup's for all her fucking genius… what had she done…

She'd been prepared to give up.

She'd been about to _sacrifice_ herself… like she always did…

_The squid's tentacle raised ominously in the air- the people screaming inside the bus continued to scream as the tug of war continued._

" _NOT TODAY! NOT TODAY YOU SLIMY- LET GO! LET. GO!"_

" _BUTTERCUP MOVE!"_

The redhead had this bad habit of assuming Buttercup couldn't protect herself. That some kind of "older sibling" complex or whatever bound her to be the one to protect _Buttercup_ \- throwing her out of the way of a damn angry squid…. And giving herself up to… to who knows what… to… save her again…. When Buttercup Eva Utonium hadn't _needed_ to be fucking saved!

_That hand was shaking as she hovered over the specter's. Bubbles was openly weeping- the boys looked like they were going to be sick- that shaking continued…_

_NO! NO!_

_Get up! GET. UP!_

""STAY. THE. _FUCK._ AWAY. FROM. MY. _SISSSSSSSSTTTTTTERRRRRR!"_

_For a ghost it was solid- it cried out and started swinging wildly- she didn't care- let it fucking try! Long as her team got out…_

_What the fuck did Buttercup care?_

Ghosty had learned to never fuck with "The Toughest Fighter" that day. It had pulled a cheap shot… caught her off guard… but it wouldn't happen again.

She'd protect this damn city. These damn people. This whole damn _world!_

She'd protect… her family.

She'd never… let anything hurt her family again!

….

Except she had.

And she knew she fucking had.

And for all of her fucking anger and shit… Buttercup… she was _justified_ in this- the city was their priority- it was her _job!_ It was… but this was her sister…

Her friends… her sister… but the city… she was the toughest fighter… she knew something was going on… because was she even seeing this shit!? Was it all in her head!? Was she dreaming?! Was this the fucking lobster!? Was it trying to drive her mad!?

But Leader Girl had ended up in her office! _That_ hadn't been a dream! Something was wrong! Bubbles had seen the rose. She'd seen the window.

_Green, Blue, Green Blue… no… Red._

What the ever living _fuck_ did that mean!?

What the fuck… had happened down there?

The city had been… quiet. Except for sushi… and a few fucking morons with death wishes… it had been quiet.

If… If H.I.M was… back.

….Why hadn't it attacked?

What was… what was its plan… did it have a plan… what was…

The garbage can hit the wall with a resounding _slam_. She could almost hear the piss as the fucker wherever he was hiding shat himself.

"COME OUT FUCKER! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Silence. She grit her teeth. Oh wanted to play a fucking game of hide and seek then? Well fine- no fucking _problem._

"Ready or not here I fucking come!" She snarled.

She just needed to punch. Give her something to fucking _PUNCH!_

"Whoa… okay… what's your problem Butters?"

She stiffened. Oh… fuck… no. Uh uh. Not in the mood!

"Fuck off!" She hissed. The moron cocked his head like a moron and sauntered just so _nonchalantly_ over towards her- she balled her fists.

"Yeesh… someone having a bad day?" He snickered. Her eyes narrowed.

"I said fuck off Asswipe!" Of course he didn't listen. God forbid. Was this karma? Karma for making Leader Girl likely cry like a baby in her office because Buttercup was a bitch on a good day? Well fuck you karma she didn't even believe in you anyway…

Because of _course_ the moron followed her. She threatened to snap his arm in half- he only laughed. Of course he did. Fucking X.

"So… off to hunt some morons eh?" Butch folded his arms. "Not very _Puffy_ of you-."

She whirled around. "I'm gonna say this once- and only _once_ asswipe. Fuck. Off. – I mean it. Not in the mood to deal with your BULL right now!"

His eyebrow arched.

"Okay…" He was suddenly in front of her- UGH! Stupid X! He was hovering somewhat above her head- she glared. His smirk was so fucking infuriating she was going to-! HEY!

The beam almost hit her straight in the fucking ass!- His smirk had turned into a leer and he pursed his and gave her a wink. Oh… that… fucking… piece of…

"Can't help myself sometimes Butterbabe… it's just so tempting ya know."

THAT'S IT! X TEAM OR NOT – THAT'S IT!

His shield went up easily- fucking hell though she noticed the punch had left a bit of a crackle in the energy or whatever. Because she was the strongest. She was the Toughest Fucking Fighter…

And she was going to teach this ass that once and for all!

He blocked her punch- and kick: That damn shield was such a fucking unfair advantage she hated the damn thing- she was gonna break it into a million pieces! Shame she couldn't figure out a way of smacking him over the damn head with it!

"Shiiiiit Butterbabe- something's _really_ got you pissed- heh- not that I'm complainin' or nothin' cause its fucking hot when you're this mad but shit."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

_Kick. Punch. Punch. KICK._

So serene. So fucking smug- she launched him in the fucking air and he just floated all hunky dory like the world was just so fucking _funny!_

_KICK. PUNCH._

His slimy hand wrapped around her waist and her hands got slammed to her sides,

"Fuck… you're one crazy chick ain't you Butters… shit I've missed this… being a hero is great all but-." He grunted and she freed herself- he snickered, "Gotta say- when we used to always go at it…" His grin began to widen and the shield began to crackle with energy. "It was always so…fucking…HOT!"

The shockwave smacked her back and another green flash and she landed against him- aw fuck no! Uh uh! Hands off! He put his hands up and backed away with a smile.

"We gotta do this more often baby… because fuck have I missed this."

She grit her teeth and he blocked the hit- no shield this time. Ugh.

"What you missed me beating the shit out of you on a daily basis?" Buttercup hissed. "Oh no problem- I'll happily oblige- how's about THIS!"

At least this kick landed on its target. He went flying into the wall. HA! Serves him right! Serves the perv right-….oh wait… oops. Shit he wasn't moving. Uh… uh oh.

"…Asswipe." She landed on the ground and crept closer. Aw fuck… fuuuuuck. "Butch… you conscious…?"

…Brilliant… make sister cry… knock counterpart out… likely gotten oneself banned from Cost Smart… again…. Good Day Utonium… good day. Well… she'd just have to lug his sorry ass home and hope that Cap Boy wouldn't ask too many- EH!?

At a dizzying speed suddenly she was whirled around and pinned to a wall and he was looming behind her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up all at once when that voice just _oozed_ in her ear.

"I win. Guess there's some everythin' nice in there after all. Heh."

Her fist clenched.

"Like hell you did- I'm just getting started asswipe!" This time no shield came up- he wiped his mouth clean from where she'd managed to hit him and that grin was truly maniacal. Crazed. Tch-She'd always known there was something fucked in the head with him.

"Oh Butterbabe… I was hoping I'd hear you say that."

She stiffened, "I told you… do… not… CALL ME THAT!"

Another block- punch- kick- and now he was finally fighting back instead of toying with her like some kind of stupid… stupid…

She ducked and rolled out of the way of another kick and punch combo that- she blocked another one but he spun pretty fluidly she'd admit out of way of her own returning kick.

"Where the fuck did you learn how to fight?" _Kick. Block._

"Where do ya think?" _Block. Punch. Punch._

"I dunno asswipe- why else would I ask- dumb ass!" _KICK._

"Boss taught me. He taught both of us. We knew how to fight and shit when we I dunno-." _Block. Kick._ – "But Boss figured out how to _really_ make it... I dunno… more bad ass than we already are."

They circled each other- she wiped her mouth.

"Aw why'd you do that? I could have cleaned that for ya." Ugh. He avoided her roundhouse kick smoothly. "I mean any time- any place Baby."

"You disgust me." She snapped. He snorted. "No you really do- you think you're God's gift to women like some kind of-!" She avoided him again.

Circling like two enraged beasts.

"Listen Baby- the Butch can't help that the ladies love him- I mean what's not to love?" He preened like an arrogant peacock. She snorted.

"Want a list?" Again with the side stepping. He was too fucking smooth in this. He was a total idiot- he wasn't supposed to be… like this in fucking any way shape or form. He almost had a… class to him. He wasn't a mindless fucking brute- he was thinking- he was fucking focused and… he was actually… decent… at this.

"Lay it on me Butters- and remember at any time if you want to you know- make that less of a metaphor and make it… _literal_ you just have to say the word."

"Tch-. Fat chance. Okay… I get free rein at insulting you. Good. No problem. This should help my mood. Okay- one. You're arrogant."

Another chuckle, "It's not being arrogant if it's being truthful."

"Two- you're a sleaze. You couldn't even remember your Spring Fling date's name!"

"I'm smooth with the ladies- I'll admit to being shitty with names though- yeah. Gotta work on that- Okay Butters- one point for you- the Butch has a terrible memory."

"Tch- probably from me beating your sorry ass every time you _are_ a total and complete ass! If you weren't such an ass you wouldn't have memory problems! Not a hard concept!" He hit the ground. Ugh was he even _trying_ anymore or was he getting his… Ew. Okay- maybe she didn't want to finish that thought.

"Aw…" Wait how had he gotten behind her- hey wait a minute-!? "But what if I _like it_ when you go all raging Puff on me." Again… how… had he gotten behind her…? WHOA!

How in the-!?

Her hands were again pinned to her sides and both of his damn arms looped around her waist like some kind of gross male straitjacket

"Let go." She hissed.

Shockingly he did so- again hands up and smoothly backing away.

"How did you do that?" He raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me the dumb ass look- how did you do that!"

He cocked his head like a moron again but then suddenly crouched down again before he edged to the side-.

"You mean this?" Again! He was behind her again!? "You just gotta _bend_ the right way baby- people think you're getting up… when really-." She paid attention this time- his leg bent under and his roll was almost flat against the ground. "You're doing this." Back in front of her.

She blinked.

"How… the….?"

Butch only grinned. "Rowdy Style Butterbabe."

She frowned, "Stop…calling me that."

"But it suits you- you're a babe and you're Buttercup so…."

"Your attempts at wooing are pathetic you know!" She folded her arms. "How'd you move your leg again…?"

He was the one to frown this time, "Sorry Butters." He got up smoothly, "Can't tell you- it's a Rowdy secret."

"… But we're on the same side." She flexed her wrist. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Hey- it makes sense but- Code's the Code." He shrugged.

"Um… right Code." She folded her arms. He'd bent his down somewhat- but his arm hadn't been up but it hadn't been down either… so in the middle. So…

"So… feel better?" She blinked.

"Scuse me?"

Another shrug, "I asked if you felt better- obviously you were pissed about _something_ if you went and decided to hunt down some nobody like David Graham. Tch. C'mon Butters why you wastin' your time on _him?_ "

"…Cause he pissed me off. Surprised you're not goin' after him what he said about Cap Boy." His eyes narrowed for a moment but then he simply shrugged again.

"Why waste the Butch's time?" He said airily. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you do that…?"

"Do what?"

"That. Talk like you're in third person?"

"Cause the Butch is awesome."

"Case in point." Ugh… her mouth was all dry again. Fuck she wouldn't mind a… no. Bad. She dug in her pants and grabbed her gum- shit two left. Well. Whatever- she'd grab a pack when she got home. She blew the bubble listlessly.

"So… seriously Butters- what's up?" He said slowly, "It ain't like you to go off the handle like that… unless it's with me… cause you know- counterparts- X. But…goin' after a normie…? Asshole or not that's… not like you."

She blew another bubble, "I wasn't gonna beat him up- I was gonna give him a talking to- he already got the shit beaten out of him after all- you see that video?"

He gave her a blank look, "What video?"

"…Seriously? The one where Believe and Graham went at it and their team had to pull em' apart- Believe kicked some serious ass I'll admit."

The Green Rowdy glowered… no he _glared_ at her then. "Why would _I_ waste my time watchin' some lame ass normie fight? Tch."

And jealousy…thy name is Butch.

"You…really don't like him do you?" She shook her head.

"He's a shithead." _Grunt._

"According to that report he saved your brother's life."

"He lied." _More grunts._

"Your brother lied?"

"…. It was a coincidence." _Angry grunt._

"Right…. Okay….it was a coincidence. Okie…dokie."

That topic was obviously… better left off then. She sighed- "So how's Boom?"

He snorted, "Sick and milkin' it for all it's worth. Big Bro sent me to get cough syrup or whatever."

"So… shouldn't you-…?"

"Michelson took care of it- sent me to come give you "back up"- he air quoted.

She rolled her eyes, "in other words- calm the raging beast because I'm too scared to do it." She laughed somewhat. "Yeah…. I was pissed this time."

"Well he _is_ an ass."

She chewed her gum in silence, "Not as much as I'm a bitch." She muttered.

"Meh true- but better to be a bitch like you are versus I dunno- Morebucks or that blonde chick she's always with Jenna- Jessy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Julie- _Julie._ You know I was being sarcastic before but seriously do you have a documented memory issue or…?"

He shrugged, "Nah- I remember the names that are important or matter a lot more than some random chick who wants a piece of the Butch." Another shrug. She frowned.

"You really are an ass." She muttered.

"And you're really a bitch but people like us anyway. So we're just awesome."

Her lip curled somewhat but she kept it back. "So you only really remember the shit that really matters eh?"

"Yep. Everything else- meh who cares."

"That's a dumb ass way of looking at things.'"

"Better than focusing on the shit that doesn't and obsessin' over it- shit you can't change ain't worth rememberin' anyway."

"There's a saying that "he who ignores their past is destined to repeat it"-."

"Well… that's a dumb ass way of looking at things ain't it?"

"Tch- you got me there I guess."

She stuck her hands in her pockets- and he walked by her side. Like an annoying little burr he refused to go away. Bah.

"So… what really happened?" She tensed. Ah well… it wasn't _important_ in the scheme of things to this guy- if it didn't involve naked flash and or food – he didn't give a shit so… meh why the hell not?

"Leader Girl and I…had a very sharp exchange of words-." She muttered.

"Sisters spat. Thought so." He sighed. "Only two things make you go that nuts- Yours truly or something to do with your sisters. Yep. I knew it."

She blinked. "Say what?"

"You took down some faceless pervert ghost freak with a busted ankle screeching like a harpy- and it was the most bad ass thing I've ever seen you just went- I dunno- she beast on him or somethin'- and he learned not to fuck with _you_ that's for sure!" He held his fist out and despite herself she decided to bump it anyway. Whatever.

"I did huh."

"It was pretty kick ass… you girls are somethin' else…but you man… you fucked that shithead _up."_

"It got away though… I didn't get to-." She glowered but he shook his head.

"Yeah… I know it got away… but it learned not to fuck with Boss Woman again that's for sure- not with the Toughest Fighter ready to give it another beat down! I mean yeah we'll all help and you should leave Boss a chance to kick its teeth in but…" He shrugged. Again her lips tried to curl but nope. Not happening.

"… Thanks I guess. You should probably get back to your house though- before Cap Boy starts on ya."

"Meh it's on the way- I could use the walk." She frowned.

"You mean I get to listen to you the whole walk home…. Goody." He winked.

"Yep- ain't you lucky?" Ugh… he tried to pull a fast one.

"The luckiest…" She droned while she avoided the arm.

And off they walked in silence. She could fly- but she didn't feel like an aerial chase today. Heart wasn't in it to be honest.

"Sibling fights suck." He said baldly. " You wanna stay mad as fuck and you have every right to be nine times outta ten it's their fault you know but… you can't help but forgive em'. Cause you know… blood and shit."

"Blood is thicker than water… even for non-biological…bug eyed freaks like us."

"I never got that- our eyes were pretty big but we didn't have the whole- fifty gazillion lenses or whatever like bugs and shit got- we were more like… I dunno those weird frogs or whatever- like the one on our bio book's cover."

"Tree Frogs… Tree Frog eyed freaks…" She murmured. "Yeah but it doesn't really _flow_ does it?"

"Meh whatever- mine's better and you know it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Point is… it'll smooth over. I dunno what you two fought about… but it ain't worth gettin' yourself arrested or givin' her more paperwork and some shit- _that_ will piss her off."

"…I'm just… I guess what happened back there." She trailed. He was silent.

"That place was fucked up. That whole _situation_ …was fucked up. Never should have happened."

"You can't control what your brother does."

"He should have called me."

"What happened to the past doesn't matter?"

Silence.

"He still should have called me."

She nodded. "Or me. Or Bubbles. Or Boomer. But he didn't…. and well… shit happened we can't change I guess."

Silence.

"C'mon froggy- you can't stew forever-."

"Why did he bring Believe you think?"

She blinked.

….Awkward. Uh. Well… she could tell the truth.

_Mike Believe was probably the best non X choice Cap Boy could have had: Being a psychic and all- oh you didn't know that? Uh yeah- he's a psychic he can make things move with his head don't tell anyone though!_

Because that would… go over so well.

"The moron followed him- he had a feeling Brick was going to do something stupid-."

"I read the damn report! I mean why'd he let the ass go with him! He had some kind of black mail or some shit- he had to! Why else didn't he- I dunno throw the asshole back over the fence!?"

_Cause he would have gone flying…_

"Cap Boy doesn't seem the type to purposely maim someone by breaking their leg when you throw them over a fence…"

"Tch… you don't know my brother." He spat. "He ain't some kind of… drooling puppy… he might be crushin' hard on Red but he's still a Rowdyruff… he ain't gonna just sit and let some normie-!" His scowl grew. "It pisses me off… the guy had no business being fucking down there!"

_True._

" Boss should have called me. _WE_ should have been the ones stuck down there! Not some… dumb ass Normie who's probably the reason they got caught in the first place!

_[Despite Mike's attempts to warn me otherwise- I made the decision to go down to the final level upon the discovery of Blossom's missing hair clip – which I know now was planted- but in my haste and admitted excitement to having in my mind finally gained the proof we needed to assure the SHL's assistance I chose to go against my companion's warning and went down the basement stairs. Unbeknownst to me at the time Mike instead followed me and we both fell in the trap. However- it was my brash decision that propelled this. Mr. Believe should be absolved of any blame in this matter. ]_

"It's bull. Fucking _bull._ Pisses me the fuck off but… you're right I guess." He buzzed his lips. "Guess I can't change it or whatever… it was one… bullshit… thing that just went outta control and fuck…" He shrugged. "Just… fuck I guess. What else am I supposed to say? … I'm gonna guess you and Red's spat was about this same shit huh?"

She said nothing. Butch's smirk seemed… forced.

"Yeah… thought so."

"They're hiding something… Butch." She murmured. He froze. "Don't you see that? They're _hiding_ something."

"… Boss wouldn't hide this from me."

"There's forty two… missing minutes Butch… the exact… same… missing minutes in both… reports. In Mike's witness statement and Brick's. That's _not_ a coincidence- that's _planned_ and it's a sloppy one at that-."

"Big Bro wouldn't lie."

"It's not a _lie_ if they just don't put it in- there's nothing to lie about then is there?" She snapped. Ugh. Why'd she even bother?

"Then he's the liar. He's the one hiding something- not my brother! Believe is. He's the fucking liar!"

"They're in cahoots Butch! Open your damn eyes!

He was shaking his head over and over. The truth sucked and it hurt but-."

"Brick… wouldn't… _lie to me!"_

"Butch listen to me- just _listen!"_ For the love of- the kid looked like he was about to have a fucking aneurism! His eyes were also starting to glow and… that was a growl. No really that was a fucking _dog growl_ – apparently Brick wasn't the _only_ canine in the family after all! Well who'd a thunk! This wasn't helping either! For the love of- fuck this- truth sucked didn't it- okay- time to vacate.

"M-My brother wouldn't lie to me. He wouldn't. He's not. It that's asshole doing it! He has some kind of… some kind of fucking hold over him! And… "That growling was getting louder. " No… no see the asshole won't even know what him. Oh no- not with what the Butch has got planned! Oh no… see… because…because…" His fists were shaking. "Operation Disbelief… is officially a go!"

"Operation… Disbelief… what? Butch the fuck are you-!? BUTCH!? Where are you-?!"

He bolted. Didn't even bother flying. And fuck he was a fast runner- and… he was gone.

"The fuck….?"

**-V-**

_Butch_

The living room was vacant when he got back- he frowned. Boom was probably sleeping- but where was…?

Oh- hey there was a note on the table. He didn't recognize the writing though.

**Dear Butch,**

**Your brother had to run out on an emergency Puff soothing session (my suspicions proved correct and Butterscotch and Blossy Boo apparently got in a fight- hence- the Graham beating. I hope you got pictures by the way. Please and thank you in advance for copies.**

**Boomer's asleep but he'll probably wake up hung over from his cough syrup dose- he doesn't like to be sick does he? He was high as a kite when I got here- no wonder Brick went and locked the syrup away in a cabinet before he left.**

**I hope you were able to calm down Butterscotch. She's sensitive deep down you know- she was really hurting and I was really worried but… hey I'm a Norm so… can't do anything to help in… those cases. It sucks to be a Norm sometimes.**

**But something came up with me on my end- my mother's I think nursing the same cold… but just to be safe we're doing the Jelly check – she works in that area you know? So in the event you're not back first please feel free to disregard this message- but in the likelihood you are first…**

**Thank you.**

**If you guys need any more help with Boom (or if anything comes up with Buttercup) – I don't seem to have your number – heartbreaking I know- but here's mine. Call me if anything comes up. Seriously- anything- I'm a norm- I can handle this crap.**

**Thanks again my friend!**

**Mitch**

**[408-899-0122] – Call me!**

He blinked… weirdo.

Whatever- so Boss had… gone over to comfort Red… who was apparently upset and see- just like the Butch had said… it would all blow over and just… yeah.

Yeah…

He was hungry- he was going to raid the fridge- yeah. Lots of goodies here- leftover chili- yes. Perfect. He liked chili. His _brother's_ chili was the best because his _brother_ was hell of a cook and so Butch's _brother_ always made sure there was extra when he made his God sent chili!

Yes. Yes it was!

He buzzed his lips- grabbed a bowl and shoved it in the microwave. Seeing as his _brother_ had decided to trust _Butch_ with the kitchen again because _he_ was the second eldest here- _he_ was the second in command and _he_ was Brick's _favorite_ brother. Yes.

Yes he was.

His phone was buzzing- bunch of Faceplace notifications and shit. He saw some cute faces though on his messages- hmm… well that would make him feel better. Except he wasn't upset. No… he was in _planning mode._ Yes.

Yes he was.

The shithead was going to regret the day he fell out of Janey Believe's tummy. He was going to regret every single day of his life since then. Butch was the _Baron of Berserk_ for a reason. He was going to make… this little shithead's life…

_Hell._

It would be so unpleasant to be named Mike Believe that the shithead would finally abandon his pathetically see through plots and run for the hills- leaving Boss and Boss Woman at peace and then with that out of the way everything would go back to normal.

Yes… yes it would.

Now… how to begin… he supposed intimidation would be the fair way to start… but it would be so satisfying to see that slimy smile wiped off his face by means of paint falling from the heavens above all over him- or to see his precious rink covered in some kind of substance – yet to be decided- glue wasn't a bad idea – though he'd have to figure out a way to warn Mendes not to go on the ice that day because Michelson would freak- which would mean Butters would freak and well yeah – okay so maybe leave the rink alone. But… hmm… he should write this shit down- this was a delicate operation.

It would require finesse- brilliance- absolute perfection: All these things the Butch already had of course but…

_They're in cahoots Butch! Don't you see that!_

… She was wrong. Boss wouldn't…. it was stupid. Boomer worthy in paranoia to be brutally honest and he'd thought Butters at least would be beyond that.

Oh well- guess for all her being a badass bitch and babe she was still human so whatever.

Fuck though… he'd missed those fights- the thrill and adrenaline was just fucking… it was like a damn drug. Fighting with Buttercup Utonium was a damn rush he'd never get fucking sick of. Fuck if she wanted to start doing that _every_ time some sister spat came up- fuck it sign the Butch up! What she doing wasting her time following slime like Graham… he paused.

Right. Him. He needed to be taught a lesson too. They were on the same team or whatever- maybe it could be a double whammy…. Hmm…

Believe was the priority… obviously but… this Graham…. Needed to be taught a Rowdy lesson too. Respecting women and respecting Boss' woman! Just… aw hell no and what he had _ever_ implied about Boss in the first place…

Oh _hell no._

Stupid… not on the Butch's watch! He wasn't about to let Boss get slandered like that! Fuck that! Uh uh!

Toilet orphan… fuck you… fuck. You.

Shit head had no business talking about Big Bro like that... or him and Boom for that matter! Fucking…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Fuck man… this was ridiculous. The hell was everyone messaging him about!?

… Oh. Yeah okay. Butch didn't give a shit- so the asshole had apparently punched him or whatever? Whoopty fucking doo.

Even _Butters_ had sounded impressed… fucking… please- he'd shown _her_ some real moves today and aw fuck… man he wouldn't mind showing her some moves- aw yeah- Butterbabe in little booty shorts and a sports bra- training with him- bein' so _impressed_ with the Butch.

Fuck he'd have her in bed by midnight. Fuckin' - ah well… that was being a Rowdyruff Boy for ya- sacrifices had to be made… but he'd made progress today… oh yeah baby. She'd been giving him the eyes- she'd been wanting a taste…

But… he'd had to get home- stupid Boom and his cough syrup- I'm gonna get better no matter what!- Blah blah- moron.

…Least he didn't have to worry about the girls or anything- they'd be fine. No doubt Red was gettin' some comfort lovin' and Butters would get home and they'd make up like a bunch of saps and everythin' would be good again.

Cause that was what sisters did. Sisters and brothers- siblings and shit. They stuck together- they had fights over stupid shit- then made up and everythin' was good again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Fucking hell! Stop sendin' this stupid video! He didn't give a flying fuck!

…Although…. Maybe this kid had a weakness or whatever- maybe a bad leg or something- he could take advantage of… trip im' _into_ the paint- heyyyy that could work- alright fine- whatever- he could use a laugh- maybe Believe got socked in the face. Heh- _that'd_ be a sight.

He took a big spoonful of chili- wonder if Boss had seen this yet? Heh- seein' how dumb the kid must have looked… heh wouldn't hang out with some _loser_ like that anymore- bein' caught on camera lookin' like a dumb ass… heh heh.

[Inside **the Townsville High Rink boy's locker room-**

" _So… it's finally happened… Believe has snapped- him and Graham are about to go at it… this is kind of bad…"_

**Voice obviously of one of the Briners…**

" _WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY SISTER GRAHAM!"_

" _You heard me- desperate little freak who'd prefer to suck some toilet scum's dick than-!"_

**PUNCH. Graham goes flying back. Right on his ass.**

" _Oooh look at that- little Believe's got some balls after all- go on fucker- hit me again- I fucking dare you! Show me what you got! You ain't for your little monkey friend to hide behind like some kind of-_

" _Oh you better not be talking about Jojo- you better not have just called my best friend a fucking-!"_

" _BELIEVE STOP!_

**Mendes in the frame- pulling him back.**

" _Bet your ass I just did- after all look at his sorry excuse of a DADDY- oh wait- I can't- cause he's too busy throwing his own shit like a fucking MONKEY! You know I didn't think the Pink Puff was into bestiality and shit but obviously if she'd prefer some toilet monkey hybrid or whatever over a real man like me well then- tch fuck her. Ya know maybe Snyder's more my speed – maybe I'll give her a try: show her what a real man feels like-."_

" _YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET GO PABLO!"_

**Mendes fall down- camera is shaky as blur of two hockey players rolling on the ground – fists flying.**

_FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT_

**PUNCH. KICK. PUNCH. KICK.**

**PUNCH. PUNCH. KICK.**

… **.Roll?**

**Swoops back up- blocks a hit then ducks another… Wait…**

" _Holy… shit did Snyder teach him some new moves or something?"_

" _I dunno… but shit YEAAAAH! Go Mike! Show that asshole what it means to be a REAL Briner!"_

" _Yeeeeeeeahhhhh!_ GO BELIEVE!"

**KICK. PUNCH. Another kick. Another… punch but wait… huh wait how did he!? Wait… WAIT A MINUTE!**

**On the ground. Graham attempts to body slam him- ROLL!? Arm half up- half down- propelled off the ground- under legs- legs kicked from under (!?)**

**But… But…**

" _Okay… Okay BREAK IT UP! C'mon you guys! Believe it ain't worth it! You know it!"_

**Mendes runs over. Grabs him from behind.**

" _DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY TWEETY LIKE THAT AGAIN! OR MY SISTER! OR MY BEST FRIEND! JUST DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM! YOU KNOW WHAT- JUST DON'T TALK!"_

" _Or what! What you gonna do Believe! Bore me to death with your lame ass plans and shit! How you managed to satisfy ONE bitch let alone TWO I'll never fucking understand-!"_

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T QUIT WITH THAT BULLSHIT I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-!"_

**Older man- Senior runs over- Andy Finkley- Briners Captain proceeds to rip two boys apart.**

" _Okay- Believe- Believe walk away- let's go- Derek shut that off! Jesus Christ! Pete get Graham out of here both of you! Into the showers! Consider yourselves both striked! David this is number two- one more and you're benched the rest of the season! WE CLEAR! DAMN IT DEREK I SAID SHUT THAT OFF!"_

**Black. ]**

The chili hung off the spoon before it dripped on the floor. Butch felt his jaw almost drop. He was seeing things. There… There was no way!

He rewound.

**Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch.**

Okay… okay that was a basic… amateur fighting…

**Kick, punch, punch- block- duck- on the ground, off the ground.**

It couldn't be… no it was just a coincidence… course it…. course it was. Butch was tired. Butch maybe had a few loose brain cells from Butterbabe's hits before so… so…

**Kick. Punch. Punch. Block. Duck. On the ground. Off the ground.**

His arm… the way he was holding himself back… he wasn't even…

The guy was bigger than him- Believe was scrawny compare to this big ogre or whatever so… so…

**Kick. Punch… punch. Block. Duck…. On the ground… Off the ground…**

**Kick… Punch…**

**Block… Duck…**

**-o-o-o-**

" _OOF!"_

_He sneered and smacked the dumb blonde's mitt away. Stupid… the snickering was pissing him off._

" _I wasn't ready that time!"_

" _You're never ready." The nerd called from the ratty couch._

" _Yeah well least I'm not wastin' my time doin' nerd things like readin'! I'm gonna be ready to kick those stupid girls' butts the next time!"_

" _Dad said to lay low for now Butch."_

" _Well I don't wanna lay low! Pop's gonna take over the city someday right! Well we gotta be ready to help him!"_

" _Yeah Brick- Dad's gonna need our help!"_

" _So instead of readin' like a nerd you should come train with us!"_

" _I AM training Tweedle Dee."_

" _What's that even mean anyway!?"_

_Those red eyes were withering._

" _It's from_ _Alice in Wonderland_ _– suits you two perfectly in my opinion."_

" _Hey! Don't be calling us something from some stupid nerd book!"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Shut up Dum Dum!"_

" _Okay…"_

_The door opened and Pops came striding in with a tray of grub. Yes! Banana muffins- Butch's favorite! He zipped over and Boomer followed behind- Brick grabbed one and continued looking at his nerd book. Pops only shrugged and lifted Big Bro's feet off the sofa with a grunt before he sat down at their brother's side._

" _Dad! Tell Brick to come train with us- he's been sittin' there for an hour!"_

" _It's been twenty minutes Tweedle Dum…"_

"… _. Dad tell Brick to stop calling me weird book characters!"_

_A deep sigh, "Brick. It is not nice to call your younger brothers the names of literary characters they do not know- they are your brothers you are the eldest- you are thus supposed to be nice and not call them by anything but their names and not by literary characters. Especially from books that glorify the effects of hallucinogenic mushrooms."_

" _Hallacu-wha?"_

" _Never mind Boomer."_

" _Okay."_

" _Dummy."_

" _DAAAAAAD!"_

" _Butch!"_

" _Tattletale!"_

" _Better than a jerk face!"_

" _Boomer! Language!"_

"… _Yes Sir."_

_Brick rolled his eyes and returned to his dumb book._

" _Seriously Pops- tell Brick to get off his butt and come train with us we gotta be ready if the Powderpuffs come and attack us!"_

" _Cause they totally are gonna raid the Observatory out of nowhere."_

" _Uh YEAH! Cause they're dumb and we're gonna be ready! Right Boom!"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Okay you two do that."_

_Back in the nerd book. Pops had picked up his newspaper._

_Butch stomped his foot and grabbed the stupid thing and ripped it away from him because he wasn't being a good Rowdyruff Boys right now! He was being-!_

" _HEY! MY PAGE!" He snapped._

" _Quit it with the readin' and do something useful!"_

" _I am doing something useful! I'm studying!"_

" _Stufyin' what- how to be a nerd or whatever! News flash Big Bro- you don't need a book to do that- you're as big a nerd as they come!"_

" _Least I'm smart and not stupid like you!"_

" _Guys don't fight…."_

" _Boys."_

_The three quieted and Mojo tapped his boot disapprovingly on the metal floor. Butch buzzed his lips while Brick scowled and grabbed his book back before sitting back down on the couch._

" _Some leader you are- won't even fight."_

" _Leaders don't just jump in and start punching at random- they have_ _ **plans**_ _\- you know they actually think instead of just punch! –"the supreme art of war is to to subdue the enemy without fighting."_

" _What's that even mean?!"_

_He held up the book. " It's a quote from this book Dad told me about-_ _The Art of War_ _– it's worth a read you should try it – then again there aren't any pictures so…"_

" _Why you-!"_

" _Brick…."_

" _Aw c'mon Dad!"_

" _Brick-Butch the two of you have been at each other's throats for the last week now- it is time we settle this. As your creator and father figure- mostly your father figure- I Mojo Jojo will be solving this problem once and for all. Come with me Boys."_

" _Can I come too Dad?" Boomer jumped up and down._

" _Yes you may Boomer- bring the muffins please."_

" _Sweet! Okay!"_

" _Do not eat them all! You will ruin your dinner!"_

" _Aww…, fine."_

_Brick raised an eyebrow but nonetheless floated listlessly after them- Butch sneered but followed._

**-o-o-o-**

There was no doubt. He must have played it back a dozen times… but there was no… fucking doubt.

The kid… was using…

_Rowdy Style._

Brick's own invention and hybrid of basically every fighting technique and style from cultures- it was fast. It was based off of quick thinking and the ability to improvise.

It was their secret…weapon.

No one but Rowdys… they hadn't even taught the girls this! (Sure they didn't need it cause he saw those girls train and fuck they kicked ass but still!) - How the fuck….

There was only one way… one way this guy could have learned this…

One… way.

"Butch?" he stiffened and the door closed while Brick slipped his jacket off. "Good you're back- I take it Buttercup's… calmed down as well then…you okay?"

He blinked.

"What?"

"You… look weird. Did you eat- you look pale as fuck." he cracked his back somewhat.

"I…had some chili." He muttered. Brick nodded and went over to the fridge.

"There any left- I don't feel like cooking. Fuck it's been a long day."

"Yeah…there's plenty Boss."

_Clink._

He came strolling over and plopped on the loveseat- took his cap off and fanned himself idly with it.

"Red….okay?"

He continued fanning himself, "Pinky's upset- but she's more upset because she thinks Buttercup now hates her- did you get anything from BC- I knew there was no point in asking her and Pinky wasn't telling me anything."

"So… why'd you go over then…?"

His eyebrow rose, "I didn't go over- I met her at Janey's. Believe called me."

His grip on his spoon tightened.

"Oh yeah just your old pal Believe." He grunted. Brick shrugged and the microwave beeped- he zipped over. "So… did you see that video…?"

There was a slight pause.

_They're in cahoots Butch! Can't you see that!_

"The one on Faceplace? Yeah I saw it. I plan on talking to Mr. Graham myself actually- … if there's anything left after BC got through with him."

He returned to the living room.

"Nah- the turd ran away."

"Tch. ain't that typical."

"… Pretty rad moves on Believe's part though… gotta admit."

More silence.

"Yep. He's not bad."

"Nothing to us Rowdies though."

Brick snorted.

"Not even close."

They finished their chili in silence- and Brick cracked his back again.

"Back ache Big Bro?"

A shrug. "All-nighters and shit- remind me… that law is never going to be in my future." He shook his head. "I'll stick with engineering- numbers can't lie."

'You should… go to bed then. You know- take a break. You've earned it."

His brother stiffened and he scratched at his arm listlessly.

"Yeah…that'd be nice…" He mumbled. He seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"You okay Boss?"

Once again the Rowdy Boss seemed tense for a moment but then sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine Tweedle Dee… just… got shit on my mind is all."

_They're in Cahoots Butch!_

Butch leaned back and played idly with his phone, "Like what?"

"….Just worried about Pinky I guess." He mumbled.

"Meh- they'll be fine I talked to Butters- she's super upset too- they'll end up having a big sister cry or whatever and end up doing each other's hair and be best friends again by tomorrow.'" Boss snorted. "Aw c'mon Big Bro you know it's true." Finally his brother's lip curled somewhat.

"Yeah, yeah- doesn't mean I like seeing her upset."

"Course not- because she's your woman Boss."

Chili hit him in the head. He blinked. Brick lowered his spoon.

"Did you seriously just throw chili at me?"

"I did, I'm tired and it seemed the most effective way of getting the point across."

"You got chili in my hair."

"You need to learn."

"You got chili in the Butch's _hair!"_

"Then stop calling Pinky- my "woman"!"

"It's true!"

"She doesn't like it!"

"She's never complained."

"Have you seen the way she gets all flustered?! She doesn't like it!"

"She gets redder in the face when you call her Babe- I don't see you stopping."

Silence.

"… Stop being smart." He muttered and grabbed Butch's bowl.

"Big Bro let me do those-." The hand went up.

"Nah Bro… I got it. I'll do these quick and I think I'm going to go to bed. You're right… I'm tired as hell…." Another back crack. "Fuck..." He muttered.

"You sure…?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Another mutter- he could barely hear it over the running faucet.

"…Okay… well I'm gonna go shower then… so uh… Night Big Bro…"

He waved him off idly- "Night. Try not to use all the hot water in the building this time."

The Green Rowdy bristled but the Red Rowdy only continued doing the dishes in silence. A zombie like silence. He hadn't noticed before… just how damn… deep those circles under his big brother's eyes were lately. Deep and sunken and his shaving job was half assed at best…

…maybe something… was off.

The water pressure was like heaven and the chili hadn't had time to mar the magnificence of the Butch's hair at least. Small miracles.

_Achoo!_

He blinked. Well looks like sleeping beauty was up. More cough syrup high antics awaited them then-.

_A-A-ACHOO!_

" _SHIT!"_

Hmm? Was that-?

The fire alarm blasted and Brick's swearing grew worse.

"You okay Big Bro!"

" _Fine! Was too close to a paper towel- I got it!"_

… Okay… the hazards of living with a fire breather he guessed.

The blaring stopped soon enough and well that was crisis (?) over and done with – it was fine. It was whatever… just another night in the Jojo household.

Nothing new…to see here.

_A-ACHOO!_

" _GOD DAMN IT!"_

_BRIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZING_

… Yep. Nothing new.

**-o-o-o-**

Butch tossed- he turned- he finally growled and gave up.

He couldn't sleep. He heard the shuffling- the tell-tale signs someone was up- floating could only mask so much movement. Butch flipped through his magazine idly… but meh none of these chicks were really his type so… Nah. Dud. He flipped magazine into the trash. Articles sucked too this month. Ah well.

_Clink._

It was faint- but he recognized the sound of keys anyway. Keys being removed from the hook. The hook Boss always keys his house keys on. He scanned the clock.

_12:05 AM_

The fridge door opened- closed. Distinctly- slowly. Someone was obviously trying to keep quiet.

A cough syrup high Rowdyruff Boy… always made hell of a racket.

But a Rowdyruff Boy…trying to sneak out… making preparations and shit…

He was… much more adept.

The door across the way-opened and shut. Butch tensed.

_Three… two… one…_

He had to take a piss. Yep. Yes he did.

The door slammed open- Brick's door was closed- the lights were off.

The keys were gone.

His teeth grit.

_They're in cahoots Butch! Don't you see that!_

_Big bro wouldn't lie to me!_

His fist shook before he grabbed his jacket from the couch- opened the balcony window and jumped into the sky. Fucking… what the fuck! What the fuck was going on here! WHAT. THE. FUCK!

Oh there had better be a good explanation for this- the worst fucking blackmail known to mankind! _SOMETHING!_ They'd handle it together- and the fucker would regret fucking with the Rowdyruff Boys! Yes he would!

Now… if the Butch was some sniveling normie blackmailer where would he be…?

Movement in an alley… AH HA! Found him the little shit head keeping his brother hostage somehow with some kind of-!

"Butch… the fuck you doing now?" he blinked and turned around.

"Butters? What are _you_ doing here?" The Puff drifted past him listlessly.

"I asked you first." She folded her arms. Oh baby… someone had clearly just gotten out of bed- look at those little shorts and that little tank top under that zipper hoodie and… no. Bad. Focus. Hot Counterparts… in little to no clothing would… have to wait… God damn it stupid codes!

"I'm… on patrol." He grunted. Her eyebrow rose and she flicked her hair back- aw look what a nice braid.

"Right… okay- what a coincidence- so am I."

"Ain't it a little late to be on patrol?"

"I'm bored."

"You're in booty shorts."

"You're in boxers.'

He blinked and looked down. "AW FUCK! Uh… Uh- no these are… uh basketball shorts! They're uh-!"

"Someone was clearly in a hurry- don't worry Butchy Boy- your little…" She blinked this time. "Are you seriously wearing creepy alien head boxers?"

His cheeks flared, "They... they let me breath."

This snort was even louder.

"Yeah _okay_ \- whatever. Like I said… your uh…" Her gaze flicked up and then down before she cleared her throat, "Your uh… secret's safe with me." She shrugged.

The Butch needed to find a hole now. A very very deep hole. Deep enough to get to China and hide in another hole there. Butters only put her hand on her hip- and cradled her chin.

"So… again… what are you doing out here?"

He bristled and folded his arms.

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

"Yeah no- I asked you first- get talkin' alien boy."

"They were on sale okay!" He hissed. She snickered. "I… just needed some air."

"Uh huh… so… the red streak that went flying by oh… fifteen… twenty minutes ago didn't catch your interest?"

…Damn it. She idly examined her nails.

"You saw Big Bro go flying around here?" He muttered. Her eyes "widened"

"You didn't _know?_ " She cupped her cheek, "Oh my goodness- but I thought your brother would never keep secrets from-."

"Okay! Okay I get the point!" God what a bitch. A sexy fucking bombshell of a bitch. But fuck she was going to drive him insane! "Which way did he go-?"

"Looked to me like he was heading to the harbor district." She shrugged.

"Harbor District? The fuck is he going there for- it's almost one in the morning!"

"Hm- yeah my thoughts exactly. So… shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

Again she put her hand on her hip and those curves were like gifts from God. "You know… investigate…have our own little X investigation."

He swallowed. "X...investigation?" Those curves were inhumane. They were unfair- they were everything the Butch had ever wanted in bed and more- and oh fuck… fuck…

"Uh yeah- investigate. See what's up."

"… Yeah… but… why are you in the alleyway if he was headin' for the harbor-?"

She tensed and plopped a piece of gum in her mouth. "I was on my way when I heard a commotion down here- you're just in time actually- I think we may have some proper X Team duties to take care of first…"

"….. You're gonna fight in that?"

_POW._

Why… was it always the face?

Her cheeks seemed to be pink even in the dark, "S-Shut up Asswipe- let's just make this quick." She rubbed her arms somewhat. "Seriously it's fucking freezing."

_I could warm you up baby…_

She stiffened, "That wasn't an invite- back off." She shoved past him – "Let's go damn it!"

_She so wants me._

He followed her down the alley- he didn't hear anything but… Puff instincts were likely still better than Rowdy ones at this point when it came to shit like this- for now: They'd catch up soon enough but hey- no one could argue against experience.

There'd be _plenty_ of things the Butch could teach this luscious creature the second she gave the word after all- heh heh.

"So… Butters- how's things with Red?"

She stiffened but then her hand trailed her braid listlessly, "She's talking to me. Guess that's better than nothing." She muttered before she looked around, blinked once, twice and then looked around again. "The fuck… I know I heard something…"

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he looked around, "We didn't come too late did we-?" He didn't _see_ any evidence or shit of some kind of mugging gone bad or an attack… of any kind but-.

"No… the hell man…?" She continued looking around.

"Maybe it was… Trixie or whatever… stopped it before we got here?" He scowled. Stupid attention hog. Butters frowned.

"… It's possible I guess...?" She still looked confused… and kind of creeped out. Weird. "Well… I guess if there's nothing here… we should get to the harbor. Catch Cap Boy in the act… whatever he's doing."

Butch flinched. He couldn't help it. And she noticed it right away- her eyes narrowed.

"Got something to share with the rest of the class there Alien Boy?" She folded her arms. "What's Cap Boy up to? You know?"

_Know… no. Suspect… yeah._

He shrugged. She rolled her eyes but instead of bugging him more she just brushed past him without another word.

Why he'd be… at the harbor didn't make a lot of sense but well… it was… unexpected… a good place to learn to… think on your feet…

He clenched his fist. Stupid… fucking blackmailer… fucking… when he _ever_ got his hands on-!

Oof! He blinked but Butters was frozen in place.

"Uh… Butters? Butterbabe? Hello?"

" _Boss this don't seem the best idea."_

" _Dahhh yeah- this don't' seem a good idea!"_

" _Bosssssssss we ssssssssssshould go backkkkkkkk."_

" _Brrrrrrzk!"_

He narrowed his eyes. Well there was the answer. Those green turds or whatever- the Butch should have known. Well… he was in a bad mood so maybe beatin' some green hide would be good stress relief.

" _Boys- Boys- when have I eva's left youz down? Trust me… this is the legit deal."_

And there was the ringleader. Oh good all five of em'- yeah the perfect-!

He blinked.

Uh….? Huh? He looked around. The fuck!? Where'd she-!?

"Butters!" He hissed.

She was gone (?!) – but when had she-!? Where was-!?

" _Bossssssss can you really trusssssssst thissssssss guy?"_

" _Yeah what if he's some kind of coppa in disguise or somethin'?"_

" _Dahhhh yeah!"_

" _Briiiiiiiiiizzpt!"_

Sounded like some kind of meeting- well too bad- it would have to wait, the Butch was in a bad mood and they were around and scum bags. He cracked his knuckles as the footsteps got closer- that's right: Ambush em'- whatever they were doin' meetin' someone this damn late it wasn't good and like hell would the Butch just sit around and watch some bad shit go down and not do nothin'!

Yeah just another day in the life of the Butch- Townsville's most bad ass new-. WHAT THE!?

He hit the wall and she slammed her hand against his mouth. He blinked. Uh… what? Those eyes were huge- and that sweatshirt was suddenly zipped up all the way to her goddamn chin. He blinked again. She removed her hand.

"Butters what-?" Again with the hand!

"Shh!" She hissed. "Be quiet you moron they'll hear you!"

…Since when did that matter? They tried nothin' – they'd beat the shit out of them- case…closed? She looked over her shoulder- the footsteps were getting closer and those piercing lime eyes centered on his. "Keep… your mouth _shut._ " She hissed and he was pressed further into the wall. "And don't let go of me." Oh… well uh… was this the right time? Shit he'd heard of adrenaline and heat of the moment impulses but fuck was this the right time?

She pressed him further against the wall: … Fuck it he'd make it the right time! He pulled that hottie right into him and she growled but nonetheless her grip on him tightened. Fuck… okay… he was still pissed but at least his night was about to get a whole lot fucking better-!

"The fuck are those morons doing this late at night… and this ain't their turf… this isn't even close to Gang Green Territory." She murmured. He nodded. Weird- yeah. Lots of weird shit in this city. Uh huh. Why the sweatshirt still? He could keep her warm- he could keep her plenty warm.

… But uh… not for nothing if she didn't want to be seen… uh shouldn't they move..? Fire escape? Rooftop…?

Behind the dumpster?

"Butterbabe… much as I'm all for this don't you think we should uh move this somewhere"

"Shh! Stay still and shut the fuck up!" She hissed and she pulled him into a crouch- those slick boots came into view- followed by all the rest of the morons. Ugh… he was such a fucking sleaze just by _looking_ at him.

Fuck people who had the nerve to say shit about _Brick's_ hair should take a good look at this _winner_ \- that hair was greasy it looked like it hadn't been washed in damn weeks- look at im' dressin' in the leather and the greasy hair with those damn sunglasses and shit… like he was tryin' to be all big and bad!

God this guy pissed Butch off. All five of these losers did. They were nothin' special but acted like they were- he'd had to deal with their stupid attempts to get into the "big leagues" now for months- god knows how long Butters and her sisters had had to deal with the creeps. He'd seen the leering looks thrown in their directions: Guy was lucky he still had all his teeth…

Ace Copular- fucking wannabe gangster who did nothin' but give Butch a damn headache.

Butters was grimly silent next to him- and the grip on his jacket seemed to increase. He frowned- was she? Why though? Hadn't she always said…?

_Golden rule of being a Green Butchie Boy- Buttercup_ _**always** _ _gets the last hit on Ace."_

So why the-? Not that… Butch would be complaining in normal cases for this but… his… something ain't right thing was actin' up.

"So what- this guy just says to come ere' and you would "talk"- what's that even mean?"

"Bosssssss Arturo'ssssssssss right…. Letsssssss baillllll."

The shortest member and the thinnest member were surrounding the creep. The big one and the one with the… tongue problem or whatever seemed to hang back. Ace though… he looked pretty determined- especially as he dug in his jacket and pulled out a pack of smokes and flicked a lighter nonchalantly.

"You boys can bail- no problem- it'za rude to not hear what the guy has to say ya know- he spoke my language after all." A wisp of smoke surrounded the air.

"How do we even know that cash was real though Boss? I'm tellin' ya- this is too weird- why he come and talk to _you_ – if he wants to cause trouble for those-."

The shortie was hoisted in the air. "What you'z sayin'! That _I'm_ not a threat to those fuckin' brats! Course I am! Ma plan was goin' to work like a goddamn charm- I had it practically eatin' outta my hand until that _bitch_ had to stick her nose in ma business! Fuckin' stuck up lil' bitch!" he spat on the ground. "Someone needs ta teach that one a lesson! And seems this guy wants the honors or whateva's so may as well hear what he has ta say."

Bitch…? Stuck up little? Who the fuck was this loser talkin' about- whoa! Butters!?

Her face had gone white- her grip on his wrist was like steel.

The lanky one continued to look around nervously- the shortie was dropped on the ground – the big one pounded his fist into his palm.

"And duhhh if we don't like it then I get to clobba him right boss?"

"That's right Billy- whateva this guy has to say- fine- but one way or another we're leavin' with that cash." He flicked his cigarette while the group of em' snickered.

"Grubba- time!" he snapped his fingers.

The weirdo with the spittin' problem looked at his wrist and tapped his watch. " **BBBBBRSSZZZT!"**

Ace stiffened. "Late. Well ain't that rude- what he think? I gots all day?"

"Tellin' you Boss… weird."

Butters' grip was getting tighter and tighter- he was gonna lose circulation in his wrist at this point! He gave her a look but she wasn't paying attention.

No… she was just lookin' at the lot of em'.

_Step. Step. Step._

Now Butch stiffened- those steps were comin' in the opposite ways and maybe these dumb asses were too idiotic to notice em' crouching here- no matter how dark it was- but the other direction- this mystery guy would see em' for sure and if they were about to see some shit go down then-.

" Aboutsssssss timeeeeeeee!"

"You gots a lot of nerve keepin' our Boss waitin' like-!"

The two suddenly went quiet and held their throats (!?) – And their mouths were opening and shit but no sound was coming out.

" _ **Apologies Mr. Copular. I was delayed."**_

His skin went cold. Butters' froze.

The guy was tall and heavily cloaked but that voice… his grip on her increased this time.

_Ghosty… But… But HOW!?_

"Yeah –Yeah whateva- I ain't here for small talk- I'm here for the dough- cough it up fucka!"

The laugh was deep and…kinda echoey. He saw the big guy kind of back away a bit. The two loudmouths still clutched their throats but also mirrored the big oaf in backing away.

" _ **Ah yes- of course- your… payment."**_ He dug in his cloak and pulled out- _WHOA!_

That must have been an _easy_ couple grand in that wad of cash!? Ace was almost drooling when he lunged for it – shakily fanning it out.

" _ **I take it this is… a good starting point- we can do business now or is further persuasion needed Mr. Copular?"**_

"Y-You actually have tha cash… you gots my attention- let's hear it." His voice was shaking too. Almost as much as his hands.

The grip on Butch's arm was only growing tighter.

" _ **Ah… good. Good. You see Mr. Copular my Master has a wish to speak to you- he has a… offer if you will?"**_

"Offa? What kind of offa- it pay like this?"

" _ **Oh no Mr. Copular. I can guarantee it pays even…more. As much as your greed could possibly want."**_

The other guys all stiffened, " BRZZZBT!?"

"Duh yeah! What's the catch?"

Ace even looked up from the cash, "My…associates are right- nothin' like this comes for nothin' what's te catch?" Still looking at the cash.

Greedy… fucker.

" _ **That I'm afraid- I can't tell you."**_ He said smoothly before his hand touched the wall next to him- " _ **But… as I said… my Master… is most eager to speak to you Mr. Copular… I'm sure a fine businessman like yourself… can come to an agreeable arrangement."**_ He dug through his cloak again and this time a golden necklace… with a fucking ruby the size of a goddamn hardboiled egg or some shit was dangling from the specter's hand.

The Gang all choked and Ace's own eyes bugged out. Butters grip was getting tenser. He strengthened his own. Her breathing was growing faster.

" _ **As I said in our… first encounter Mr. Copular- my Master is eager to meet with you… discuss this arrangement in greater detail- if you'd follow me."**_

Master… Master huh? So Ghosty was nothing but a _lackey!?_

"… Shit my man lead the way!" He grabbed the pendant- again… Ghosty just seemed to laugh as he waved Ace over to him and then tossed his head back.

" _ **My Master is awaiting you down there."**_ Another toss of the head – where… the alley suddenly seemed to… be nothing but darkness. What the… where had the street lights gone?! The fire escape!? What the-!?

Ace's eyes glimmered at the pendant in his hands and he forward eagerly- his cronies all hustled to follow im' like a bunch of dumbasses- but the hand went out.

" _ **My friends… I'm sorry but my Master has instructed that only Mr. Copular accompany me… you'll have to wait here."**_

The lanky one especially didn't seem to like that.

"Bosssssssss! Thisssssss- Thissssss ain't right mannnnnn!"

"Yeah man! Not right! We should go!"

"Duuuuuuh- yeah. Yeah we should!"

"…. Brrrrzpt."

Ace was only still looking at his bounty in his hands and he grinned – kinda crazily to be….brutally honest.

"This is our shot Boys… our shot at the big league! Where the Gang Green Gang _belongs!_ Don't ya trust me- when has I eva led you guys wrong?"

They all hesitated and Ace smirked before he held up the necklace again, "And if this is only a _taste_ of what's waitin' for us… then who the fuck could say no- am I right my man?"

The specter laughed again, " _ **My Master can grant any desire you so wish."**_

Ace snorted, "And what's your big reward in all this- you got all this cash from somewhere-."

Ghosty shook his head, "My _ **reward for my…service is not in material matters- I have no need of such things."**_

Ace blinked, looked at the loot in his hands again before he snapped his fingers, "Aw yeah- you wanna bang the pink chick or whatever right?"

Buttercup sucked in a harsh breath- Butch had no choice but to grab her and keep her down.

" _ **As I said… my reward will not be material in nature."**_

Reward… Pink… oh… oh that didn't sound good. No… No see that sounded really bad! Butters had gone a scalding white- her breathing was shaky and… fuck… fuck this was bad. This was _really_ bad!

She wasn't angry. It'd be one thing if she was angry- he'd know how to handle that. But… But… her breathing was getting shakier- and-….

Ace snorted, "Yeah okay- whatev's you say my man- so what? You do's what this Master of yours says and he'll get ya the pink one- you'll get to teach her, her damn place and shit. Good- the bitch needs a lesson me thinks." He spat.

Again… the ghost… pervert… creep… thing said nothing. Though Butch saw… its hand rest on the sword at his hip briefly- for a second… and then…

It turned.

He sucked in a harsh breath and he grabbed Butters - instinct or somethin' – weird as fuck… but… she didn't fight im' off either.

There was somethin' fucked up about a fuckin' man with no face. Hearin' a voice comin' from some black void… and somethin'… somethin' in Butch told him…

It was looking straight at _them._

His hand went up- shakily- he couldn't help it- the urge to throw a shield up was almost… insane.

It turned away then.

" _ **My Master doesn't like to be kept waiting. Follow me."**_

The cape – cloak...whatever it was swirled behind Ghosty as he strode past them- Butters' breathing was still labored- still forced and heavy.

"Butters…" He finally hissed.

She whipped around to face him and… oh… what…the….?

The screech was ear shattering. He jumped back- and the rest of the morons all cried out as the Green Puff went charging at the two- with a harsh laugh Ace was pushed in front of the creep and disappeared- and there was the fire escape and the street lights and aw fuck! Not again! Butch didn't sign up for this other dimension shit! The other guys all were freaking, hisses, spitting and incoherent ramblings in English and Spanish alike before finally they bolted- the tiny jack ass jumping on the tub of lard's back as he lumbered out of there I a surprisingly speedy pace- the spitter didn't even hesitate.

Only the lanky one – the one with the hissin' problem whipped back around. He seemed to be looking where his "Boss" or whatever had just disappeared to… but then also at… Butters?

Butch followed the gaze… and his jaw dropped.

The Green Puff was snarling like a wild animal- almost exactly like how her damn sister had looked the night she'd gone and beaten the ever living shit out of Mojo in front of em'- teeth bared- and her eyes glowing a bright… almost florescent lime green.

…This… was new.

"B-Butters…?" In circumstances like this… it was perfectly fine for a male's voice to go that high. Even a perfect specimen like the Butch and-… fuck it what was he doing! He shook his head and held up his own fists.

"Buttercup!" He called out in a much more manly voice. She stiffened. "Think it's time Casper the Pervert Ghost here got some well-deserved _PAYBACK Greens Style!_ What do you say!"

Buttercup met his gaze- big glowing eyes seemed to abate somewhat – this was good those were kind of worrying him a bit wouldn't lie- her own fists went up.

"You read my fucking mind." She hissed.

Time for round two! And this time…

"Time to learn what happens when you fuck with a Rowdyruff Boy asshole." He sneered.

That lime green gaze fixed on his own. A small nod.

And a Powerpuff Girl too.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

 


	21. Act 5: 104.5 - Part 3

_"If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself."_   
**― George Orwell, 1984**

**-V-**

_If there was one thing Brick was grateful for – despite the awful coffee- it was definitely the constant hours of the local Dippin' Donuts- Janey's closing at six pm sharp… kinda sucked sometimes. But hey- private business and all that._

_She sipped the coffee slowly- but he noticed… there was something… up with her. She was… aloof somewhat._

"… _.Everything okay Pinky?"_

_And the jump. Yeah… that didn't bode well either._

" _O-Oh… fine. I'm uh- fine. Tired is all."_

"… _Yeah I'm calling bull- what's up?"_

_Again she seemed to avoid his gaze for some reason- and that hint of pink in her cheeks- his eyebrow rose. At least she didn't pull away when his arm went around her. She sighed, sounding exhausted even._

… _Fuck if Brick didn't know the feeling._

" _Paperwork piling up?"_

" _You could say that." Her head was heavy on his shoulder, "I shouldn't be out here… I should be doing that."_

" _No you should be out here taking a break and drinking…something non-caffeinated now that I think about it- fuck. Ah well- least I got you away from that evil desk."_

_At least she laughed somewhat at his bad joke- ugh. Believe was rubbing off on him wasn't he? Ugggh._

" _There is no greater evil… at least sometimes I… like to make myself think that."_

_His grip tightened._

_**Your precious flower… will belong to the Dark.** _

… _Not on his watch. Never._

" _Brick? Um…"_

" _Hm?"_

_She bit her lip and gave him an odd look- but then…turned away- real quick too- that… was weird?_

" _H-How's Boomer?"_

… _And the award for world's fastest change of topic goes to… his eyes narrowed-_

" _He's… fine. My house might not be but that's life." Another laugh only this time it sounded… kind of forced. Again- Brick's – "something's up with my counterpart" senses were tingling again…_

… _.Yes Brick had those. Partners had those. And… non official… never mind. Not the issue._

" _Be thankful my sister hasn't stormed the place yet." She mumbled. His eyebrow rose higher- "Trust me… Nurse Utonium is not the kind of nursing you're going to want." Another little sigh. "She tries."_

" _I…take it you know this from experience?"_

_Another small nod, " We all do- a horrid flu hit the house a few years ago- except Bubbles… that didn't end well."_

"… _Duly noted."_

" _You can't stop her just so you know- but may as well give the warning." Another sigh. God damn it- he frowned and tapped the steering wheel listlessly,_

" _Pinky… what's up- much as…I'm sure Bubs uh...means well is it really bout her… or is something else bugging you?"_

_Silence. Brilliant Jojo. Brilliant. She averted her gaze and began wringing her hands. Yep- counterpart senses were never wrong._

" _Babe…" A flinch. "Pinky…" Yet another. Brick was getting warmer- he sighed, "Blossom."_

_Bingo. That hand wringing only got faster- before she apparently noticed she'd been caught and switched to tapping the armrest between them- faster- faster. And then she began smoothing out her hair- over and over- he blinked._

_There was a war in those eyes- and he wasn't… sure he liked it- he'd seen that look- it was this weird combo of guilt and eagerness about something- he'd seen it in Tweedle Dee's eyes every time Mojo had gone and left the banana nut batter unguarded on the counter and he'd gone and knocked it over like a dumb ass in his haste to-…_

_Never mind. Bad image._

_Finally the odd… impromptu hair care session seemed to end- and she turned back to him-_

" _Ruff… I um.." And that was his shirt collar- and this was… a newly…slightly more aggressive approach but he wasn't complaining- nope- she tasted like strawberry and cream with that earthy nutty taste of her hazelnut macchiato and fuck if that didn't taste fan-fucking-tastic._

_She pulled away. He blinked like a dumb ass. Her cheeks were blazing and… he was confused he'd admit it- that... was pretty… tame compared to… other… things he and this beauty had err… partaken in… sometimes in this very car in fact so… why was she-._

"… _I shouldn't have done that." Another blink. "No… I… I really shouldn't have um- you know I think I better go-."_

… _And that's it._

" _Yeeeeah- I don't think so- c'mere." The little yelp would have been cute but nah- Brick knew bull when he saw it- she squirmed a bit but not enough to make him believe he actually was keeping her against her will- "Blossom. What's. Up?"_

_Another silence before another… little sigh._

" _I told her I couldn't do this. It's… wrong and… Brick forget it it's just-."_

" _No you've got my attention now – c'mon Pinky, spill."_

"… _I'd rather not-." She flushed more. " It was a terrible idea- I'm not good at- at… the very idea of me being able to… to… you know…" She trailed._

" _I…do? Funny cause I actually kinda don't-."_

" _I… Well- okay fine. She's correct. This is…uh…"_

_She… was seriously starting to hyperventilate. She was breathing way too quickly for Brick's liking. He tightened his grip. She took a deep breath._

" _Okay… Pinky you're really starting to freak me out here what's wro-?"_

" _Brick I understand your unwillingness to speak of the events of Candyland for obvious reasons but forty two missing minutes is rather excessive in your report and it's going to get picked up on which could get you into trouble and Buttercup is already suspicious so she told me to get the info out of you by seducing it out of you which is completely wrong and foolish and-!_

… _Seducing!?_

" _And- And I can't do it- I'm horrid at it as you saw and it's wrong and immoral anyway but I'm worried too and so is Robin and oh my God I just need to stop talking!"_

_Cripes… that was all in one breath._

" _That…. was impressive." He muttered. She groaned._

" _I'm sorry- I don't know what I was thinking- I'll just go and salvage the last of my-."_

_He held fast._

" _Pinky-." He began._

" _I'm aware it's a breach of trust and-."_

_For the love of… he put a finger to her lips._

" _Okay… okay calm down- one. I don't know where you uh… got this idea of … you not being able to uh-." He cleared his throat. " But you're uh… mistaken. You're… very good at it actually… in my opinion." He mumbled. Her cheeks razed and well fuck his face felt hot too. Oh well. "And two…you're… right… forty two minutes is err… is it really forty two?"_

_She frowned but nodded, "Forty two minutes… exactly yes. In both your report… and Michael's witness statement… Brick…" she grabbed his hand. "Ruff… I… more than anyone know…" She trailed. " If the circumstances were different Brick I would have… told my sister to… to mind her own business and leave it be… but…"_

_**In eighteen summers… she is summoned…** _

" _Fuck…" He cursed under his breath and her grip tightened. "Pinky… listen…it's not that… there were… there are certain… fuck… Babe you gotta believe me I'm not gonna… you know NOT say anything- just right now-."_

_Cripes… he hated when Believe was right… he should have known… fucking hell of course Pinky was going to pick up on the discrepancies and-!_

" _...Like I said… who am I to judge. I couldn't even look… at one of… one of those vile candies for years- to be brutally honest… you and Michael are… doing extraordinarily well." She smiled softly. "And I'm glad."_

_His chest felt warm then and he cleared his throat, fuck… that… look. Something about those… damn eyes just they did something to him and-._

_**Belong…to the Dark.** _

"… _There are certain… aspects I left out… Blossom… and I told Mike to too but only for right now." She frowned. "… Certain things… I didn't want on public record… yet. It wouldn't have been… fair to expose Mike like that for one thing but-… Pinky… I just need you to trust me."_

_Her eyes gave nothing away._

" _I understand with… H.I.M. being potentially involved that… it's asking a lot but-."_

_His breath caught when she took his hand- as their fingers laced slowly… and her expression… was stern… definitely a leader's face but… she only squeezed his hand tighter._

" _Brick… I understand I do… but the city… if that thing is planning something I can't just-."_

" _And I'm not asking you to!" He snapped._

_Her brow furrowed and he flinched when she pulled her hands free, cripes- brilliant Jojo. Brilliant. " Trust me if anything changes all bets are off- secrecy or whatever be damned – trust me I KNOW that- just…"_

_Pinky lowered her gaze- and she was clutching her hands as if for dear life._

_**Dark…** _

_**Summers… eighteen Summers…** _

" _ **You're going to change the world someday Brick Anthony Jojo… and I can't wait to see it…"**_

_He took a deep breath._

" _Give me until…after the trial."_

_She looked up silently._

" _I need my brothers on their top game Pinky- God knows what that… fucking fancy pants lawyer is gonna pull with his fucking-."_

" _You know we won't allow that to happen." She murmured._

" _Money makes a lot of shit happen Babe-."_

" _But it won't for this." More of a tight grip. " I assure you of that."_

_Assurances could be made but checkbooks - especially fat ones… could them useless no matter what- Brick had a fight on his hands… they all did and like hell was he not going to be ready for it but-... he felt a slight squeeze on his shoulder and then something else replaced it- he rested his head on hers._

" _...After the trial?" She murmured. He nodded._

" _After the trial. I'll tell you everything Pinky just… trust me...please."_

_More silence - fuck. How could he blame her? This was H.I.M. - the goddamn demon Lobster here! Not a piece of mutant sushi or unhinged talking simians- this was-!_

" _... Alright." He blinked. she stared straight ahead. " I trust you… Ruff."_

_...It couldn't be that easy- there had to be a-!_

" _...I don't… want there to be secrets between us Brick. As co-leaders… we have to be on the same page - how else is our team supposed to trust our judgement in situations."_

_He flinched. True._

_Another small sigh, "But… I also… know you wouldn't… take this lightly- and… you have reasons….for keeping me out of the loop for now… it's been relatively quiet lately- there's been no… physical sign of the… threat since you and Michael's… escape."_

_Another flinch._

" _There's been no… late night visits then?" he murmured. She frowned- still avoiding his direct gaze._

" _No." She murmured. "None." He felt the quiver under his chin, " Though… as much as I can wish otherwise...I don't think we've seen… the last of… the entity in question."_

_**SHE. IS. MINE.** _

_He was a sap- whatever she was scared no matter how hard she tried to hide it he could see right through it- she shivered when he pressed a kiss on her hair but she also scooted closer._

" _Yeah well…Ghosty'll just enjoy another barbecue is all." He murmured. She was silent. "I mean it Ba-...Blossom. It's never… coming near you again. Not on my watch."_

_Her cheeks flushed but she leaned in and well…, Brick's coffee non date… wasn't so...non date after all he guessed…_

_He'd… tell her everything. He wasn't lying… he would tell her… everything…_

_...Eventually._

**-o-o-o-**

**From: [Blocked] Number**

_Wake up Prince Charming- something's going down at the harbor. I think you need to see this._

**_-o-o-o-_ **

It was past midnight. Brick had called off training for one night- he hadn't had a choice- he was exhausted. He'd taken a good dose of cough syrup and intended to sleep the night away…

When his goddamn phone had rung anyway. Blocked number. A precaution of sorts to hide the guy's identity in case… someone tried to snoop.

Townsville Harbor district was quiet… well it was _supposed_ to be quiet due to the hour- nearly one in the goddamn morning but no… no here was some… activity of some sort here on the east dock…

A dock rather close to… a certain channel.

A channel….supposed to be closed off until further notice… and yet...here they were.

Brick growled slightly under his breath, "What kind of delivery is so goddamn urgent a ship's going to dock in the middle of the fucking night?"

"Delivery?" Believe's voice was low, "They're not delivering Jojo… they're taking that shit out of here." His eyes narrowed further even behind the foolish mask before he handed over the binoculars. "Looks like they're in a pretty big _hurry_ too."

Brick's own eyes narrowed, "Again… my previous question still stands." He murmured and readjusted the lens - cripes this kid's eyesight was awful. How strong were those contacts? His lack of sight might be one of the reasons for this guys's… lack of grace nine times out of ten.

The men were being driven like pack mules as box after duplicitous box were passed over and loaded onto the sleek boat that had just come gliding on in silent as a shadow through that supposedly closed off channel. His ire grew at just the sight of it- the Sushi epidemic had near cost the city thousands if not _millions_ of dollars already- the jelly disaster had also given Brick especially a goddamn _headache_.

And yet here these bastards were….having had the audacity of opening the gates - ringing the dinner bell and basically calling every _single_ marine predator in the harbor to come and get it! On the menu tonight? Lots of nice juicy civilians and the sanity of a beautiful X positive young woman who Brick happened to be _very_ fond of thanks and…

" _Watch it! Watch it"_

" _Look man- will you just shut up and let the guys do their job!"_

Then he saw him. Mike hissed under his breath- tch maybe Brick wasn't the only _dog_ around here after all- maybe there was even some merit in that old nursery rhyme…

"Is that who...I fucking think it is?" Believe snarled. Brick's grip on the binoculars hardened, but Tricky grabbed them anyway, "Son of a-! I knew it! I knew that son of a bitch was up to something - oh like _hell_ am I gonna stand here and-!"

Impulsive as hell wasn't he...?

Brick's arm shot out and the psychic was yanked back.

"What gives!?" And loud too. His other hand slapped over the idiot's mouth and pulled him further back into the shadows. He wasn't happy about it but whatever- the moron needed to learn how to be _discreet_!

"Mike. Shut. _Up."_ He hissed.

Mr. Harold was looking around the area nervously- looking _completely_ out of place in that three piece suit and obnoxious glasses- Tch what a nerd- Brick was normally one to dislike that saying- there were some who would after all argue in the scheme of things he was one- but obviously he wasn't- this guy though fit the usual movie stereotype perfectly: Sloppy, huge glasses comically round, ill-fitting suit, hair slicked back and slightly chubby- he just looked… gross.

But he had an ego problem clearly. His ill-advised words to Brick's long suffering and endlessly patient (she was a saint a really it could be argued) beautiful Co-Leader had been rife with the oozing aura of self-entitlement – and those piggy eyes had also latched onto the girls as a whole- he was damn lucky Boom hadn't seen that once over on Bubbles that's for sure

But the fact remained that the guy _really_ had no business being outside of an office and him attempting to yell at the crowd of burly men loading those boxes would have been comical… in other circumstances…

This was not one of them. What the hell was he doing out here?

"So another round of _inspections_ eh fucker… son of a bitch I knew it."Brick hissed and Mike growled and people called _Brick_ the "dog"- again maybe there was some merit in that old nursery rhyme after all-.

"What's going on Jojo!" The masked vigilante snarled as he yanked his mask off and grabbed the binoculars back. A very good question- "What the hell is a damn pencil pusher like _Darryl Howard_ doing here! Inspections my _ass_. _This_ is why the channel's being opened and fuckers are sneaking on through and the girls are being-!" Again with the silver. Cripes…

Brick grabbed his shoulder again, " "Easy on the "tricks Mike"- if we spook em' they'll scatter."

"Not if they're unconscious." another low growl.

Yes… but that would be considered assault by telepathy. Last time Brick checked that was very much not ethical even by unsanctioned vigilante standards. And again more shaking- and aw hell- white. White eyes! Fuck.

"Mike. _Down!"_. Cripes talk about goddamn _temper!_ It almost rivaled _Butch's_ at times Brick had come to find out. Another yank and those ominous white glowing eyes dimmed slightly. "They'll hear you-you idiot! Calm the fuck down! You want to get caught!?"

"But-!"

"SHH!"

He was silent but finally grunted and at least the _white_ eyes were gone and silver was back. Cripes...Brick doubted he'd ever get used to that…

The commotion below them continued- he narrowed his eyes- what the hell was in those containers… he saw the _fragile_ stickers and stenciling all over the boxes but other words were also there.

_Caution_

_Warning_

_Toxicity_

_Bio Hazard._

He squeezed his fist- but then turned to his fuming companion.

"You got your camera?" He murmured. The Trickster's eyebrow rose but he dug in his cape (sweatshirt) and pulled it out. Brick nodded, "How good's the zoom?" Another murmur. Another eyebrow raise.

"My _Gazoi_ is still being repaired… we only got my _Imagazi_ -Only has four times zoom. Not Eight."

Damn it. They were awfully far away - they'd have to get closer. Shit. Tricky seemed to sense what he was thinking and shoved his hood back up as well as shoving on his mask. He dug in that ever there pocket and pulled out another black mask. Brick frowned.

"I'm aware it's not your style Charming but anything's better than a pair of sunglasses." Believe continued holding out the asinine head gear and… ugh the shit Brick did for his damn city. He put the stupid thing on begrudgingly and tied the other part of his disguise back over his mouth. He ignored the low snickers to his left. Yeah -Yeah- yippee kay yay - Brick was basically a sheriff or whatever at this point anyway- tch. All he needed was some shiny badge or whatever.

Thankfully for all his lack of…. Grace: Mike managed to make it down in one piece- miracles could happen after all- funny that. He crouched somewhat and one sharp look and the overeager wannabe vigilante (sans official status because fuck paperwork- no really… _that_ was the reason the moron had given him for not becoming an actual _licensed_ vigilante...hero… thing.)

...Then again upon witnessing the sheer _pile_ stacked atop Pinky's desk… maybe he couldn't blame Believe much… on that aspect at least.

"Brick man… not that… being a vigilante or whatever ain't…interesting but… when do you plan on cluing the rest of em' all in again?" His voice was low. Brick scowled. Again… this goddamn question.

"When I have something to actually tell them versus wild theories and cryptic ghost whispers." He hissed. Mike frowned.

"Jojo… not for nothing but Bloss isn't going to be very happy when she finds out-."

_Don't remind me…_

"The last thing Pinky needs right now is… more bull to worry about- she's got enough on her plate- she doesn't need run of the mill "corruption" or whatever to add to it." He hissed. Again that irritating eyebrow raise even visible through the stupid mask.

But it didn't matter! Brick knew what he was doing!

She just… had a lot on her plate right now and well… that's what a damn co-leader is for damn it! Taking half of the duties on! Let Blossom… focus on the big shit- Brick would handle the small fry here she didn't need to waste her time on!

_**Eighteen summers…** _

His fist clenched. Brick was no fool. He knew he had to… tell her eventually. And he would! He had _promised!_

The trial was set. If Brick's luck held- ( which okay the odds of that were horribly _slim_ but the odds a beautiful Pink Puff would have _ever_ agreed to go on the occasional coffee run with him had been even slimmer so Brick was going to keep up with the optimism!

It'd been quiet. Save the occasional sushi… before the jelly incident that is- the city had been _quiet_. No threats of the...supernatural kind. He just needed a few more weeks. He wanted to be able to show the team (...Pinky) that he had a solid plan and grasp on the situation. His brothers had nothing to worry about- her sisters even less. Blossom… nothing at all.

Because Brick Jojo had this. He _had_ this. Mike would be helpful - he was doing quite well- save the bad habit of _still_ trying to make it look flashy versus fucking staying _alive_ being his priority. Cripes. But… looking at his companion here- as long as he didn't manage to fry his own brain before… well it was time…. Believe would be… beneficial….

… Pinky had nothing to worry about… absolutely _nothing_ but…

_In eighteen summers…she is summoned…_

His fist clenched tighter.

_Not on my watch…_

"…Okay fine- touché but…" Believe hesitated. "Jojo what about your brothers…?"

He blinked and then grit his teeth.

"What about them? I told you already- I'll bring them up to speed as soon as the trial is over and done with." Idiot. How many times was he going to have to tell this guy!? "We agreed on the trial!" He hissed.

"Well… yeah but that was before-" He cleared his throat, "Brick. If BC is getting suspicious you _need_ to tell her then- Bloss is bad yeah but BC is _worse_ trust me man- I know them- and your brothers are already _pissed_ dude- you don't see the looks Boom gives me and you don't even want to _know_ the looks from Butch man… if looks could kill…" He shuddered.

Brick scowled and rubbed his brow. Mike had been after him to tell the morons for _weeks_ and Brick didn't _need_ to be told that thanks- just… after the trial. And just Butch at first. Boom… was…. No Brick would tell Butch first and then they'd both go to Boomer. Boomer would freak out and Brick would need the backup to make sure he didn't go blabbing to his "angel" or whatever stupid nickname the guy came up with for Bubs that week.

He would get his brothers through the trial. That night after whatever celebrations no doubt Bubs would plan- Brick would then take Butch aside and would walk him through everything. Give him a warning. And then when the Red Rowdy was satisfied the Green Rowdy wasn't going to be a moron- they'd go to the Blue Rowdy together.

But now _wasn't_ the time. Boom was still sick as a dog - fucking hell the kid was the _worst_ when it came to getting sick- Brick had already more or less unplugged _everything_ before he'd gone to bed- and Butch… Butch had a temper… and he was impulsive as fuck and his head needed to be in the game! Both of them!

Otherwise any decent lawyer would jump on what they perceived as a weakness- let alone some ritzy grossly overpaid fucking ass kisser from Citysville. Ugh.

No. he shook his head somewhat. After the trial. The trial was their priority. His brothers _needed_ to be on their top game. If they did what they usually did- worrying and shit about well… in Boomer's case _everything_ and Butch would just… see it as a game or some shit like he always did!

They needed to be _united._ All of them. Brick needed Butch on his top game. He'd need back up he could count on- Mike was still after all just a normie. A powerful one. But nonetheless when it came to bringing the Lobster down…

It was going to be a Rowdy effort. Like it always should have been. The girls would want to help and so would the masked moron here but…

… No. It had to be them. They would finish it.

Mike had just started mumbling to himself at the nasty look Brick threw him and started fiddling with his camera and the soft _hum_ of the whirring gears broke the otherwise tense silence around them. He glared at it.

"Is there _any_ way to turn that down!" He hissed. Mike only shrugged listlessly,

"My _Gazoi_ is in the shop man…" He mumbled. Damn it… no choice.

"Stop filming. Take still shots" That sandy eyebrow rose but nonetheless the _whir_ stopped- phew. "You have a whole studio or whatever – just take as many pictures as you can- you can blow em' up right?"

"Yeah. I can try but-. Now what are _you_ doing?" He hissed. ePhone cameras weren't as sophisticated as multi hundred dollar cameras but fuck it'd get the job done _quietly._ "Are you crazy!? They'll see you!"

"I put on the stupid mask on-."

"A mask ain't gonna save you from a _gun_!"

Silence.

"Well I mean it's the principle… and Bloss technically got shot…"

Don't remind him.

"…Just don't be dumb. I'd prefer not to die by the enraged claws of the red eyed kitten."

He flipped him off wordlessly- dumb ass- sure he had a good right hook (when he was actually trying) but fuck if he still wasn't _annoying_. Whatever… beggars couldn't be choosers- not that Brick was concerned or anything about this whole… thing. Nope. Cause he had this!

He pressed himself against one of the huge shipping containers- he sniffed the air cautiously- but… nothing. Airtight then. Sealed. Not a trace was going to be left here- scent, smell or drop. Paranoid much?

He frowned- this… was strange. Initially he'd been thinking drugs- the Harold loser was definitely on something the way his nose was rubbed raw or whatever and that glassy look in those piggy eyes. But… his frown grew.

Drugs wouldn't be… so carefully labeled now would they…

But… what else would they be… so hell bent on getting out of here… without anyone knowing? Through a channel straight through "monster" waters even?

No… it didn't make sense. He lifted his phone up carefully- shot a glance behind him- Believe was still perched up a bit farther back behind the tower of containers- out of sight at least. Good. Harold was still arguing with the big guy- yelping out orders in that reedy voice of his- he scowled more.

_Little Bitch huh… do your "job"- Oh I'll show you "doing your job" alright._

See shit like this- this didn't really merit the _whole_ team here: No they all had bigger fish to fry per say: So…

" _Tch… what the fuck is this guy's deal anyway?"_

" _Hell if I know man- watch it idiot! You break this and Boss'll have our heads!"_

Boss? Do tell? What was the name of the boss in question- this Brick _had_ to know.

" _FUCK! MAN WATCH IT!"_

_CRASH_

The cursing was loud. One of the containers had sprung a leak. Cripes that shit smelled nasty...

His eyes popped open. He sniffed again. It… No that was- it couldn't be-!

The phone suddenly slipped from his hands. The men all whirled around as he dove down to grab it. His heart was pounding. He couldn't make it stop but… but…

" _What was that?"_

" _Dunno man- check it out."_

He sniffed again- and again- he had to be wrong- he was developing a stupid cold like Boom- probably had caught it from him and-! He backed away.

Impossible… this was… this was impossible! There was no way-!

" _It's just a dog moron- c'mon we gotta finish loading this shit up!"_

Burned. Everything. Everything had been burned. Everything had been ripped into pieces- crushed by weeping mitts and thrown into the fire. Even the glass shards had been melted down!

Nothing! Nothing had been left to-!

_Leave… Nothing do you understand me eldest son!_

A hand latched on his shoulder- "Jojo? What's up did you hear…? Fuck… dude you're white as a sheet! Brick! Brick man talk to me!" Another hiss.

" _See I told you! I did hear something!"_

" _It's just some dumb mutt- jeez- see here I'll scare if off ya big baby."_

Mike cursed and Brick found himself shoved down- barely avoiding the gunshot just shot in their direction willy nilly by the fucking-!

" _WHAT THE FUCK!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"_

" _Marcus ova here was cryin' about some stupid mutt or something Boss! I just scared it off is all."_

" _A gunshot is gonna bring the coppa's over here dumb ass! Or worse… them."_

"Brick… Brick how many fingers am I holding up? Dude- focus! What'd you hear?"

It couldn't be… nothing… nothing was left…

"Brick… Brick you're freaking me out here man- say something!"

"Nothing was left… we… we made sure of it… this is impossible." Mike's eyebrow furrowed.

"What…?"

"Nothing was left- NOTHING!" The last part came out much louder than… he had anticipated. But.. but this was IMPOSSIBLE!

" _HEY! WHAT WAS THAT!?"_

"… Shit! Brick- Brick move! C'mon!" His arm was violently seized- and he was pulled back towards the shadowed parts of the harbor.

The stomping of feet grew closer- not that… they technically had anything to worry about because Brick was a Rowdyruff Boy but… but…

_BOOM_

Huh? Mike froze and whipped around- Brick mirrored him- even the crowd of men had stopped their heedless pursuit and were staring into the sky- mouths open like a bunch of dumb asses and-.

_BOOM_

Now the ground shook- what the fuck?! Why was the ground shak-!?

The light was huge- shooting straight into the sky with a loud blistering _crack_ – like lightning only…

Lightning… wasn't lime green.

It was coming from the east district. Mike's breathing quickened-

"Blue…green… blue… green…" He whispered.

"Believe?"

"…No red." He finished.

The silence dragged on and then... the eerie green light that had engulfed the sky just faded.

* * *

**Act 5: 104.5**

**Part 3**

* * *

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

It was in front of them. She grit her teeth- how the fuck had… this _thing_ gotten out of that damn hell hole!? Last time Buttercup checked, yeah Townsville had its share of problems… but dark alley ways weren't usually - key word _usually_ portals to hell!

Yet here ole' Casper the Pervy fucking ghost was- talking about some kind of… some kind of sick deal or whatever it had made with the goddamn lobster… about her sister. Like her sister was some kind of… some kind of fucking _prize_ or something! A _reward!_ A treat to be thrown to the Devil's _dog_ here for being a "good little minion"-!?

Not on Buttercup's watch. It wasn't happening again. Hell no. Uh uh! Not happening!

Leader Girl had already had the _pleasure_ of being treated as an inanimate object by a madman:

She grit her teeth and balled her fists- she heard a grunt next to her - and a growl and saw Butch had mirrored her. The spirit...zombie… fucking wannabe Opera Ghost or whatever- there that worked(!) - Only facelessly glared at them- no really- it was pretty fucking obvious ole' No Face was glaring at them- eyeless and all!

Had she and the moron here interrupted some kind of… business deal or whatever? Tch- of course that piece of slime would get involved with some creepazoid like Casper here- the way those eyes had glimmered at the wads of cash and the size of the gems- he'd always been greedy as fuck- it made him stupid. Always _had._

She evened her breathing- if she let her temper get the best of her (again) - then she'd get sloppy: She'd been so fucking angry in that damn candy factory no wonder she'd fallen for such an obvious trick… wouldn't happen again. Breath. In. Out. Focus on the opponent and not the circumstances that brought this about. In. Out.

She could sense the odd look she was getting from Asswipe over there too- though shockingly he looked actually _focused_ for once too- the usual maniacal and or unhinged smirk was absent.

He was as coldly focused as she was.

She scowled.

" _ **I have no quarrel with you girl."**_ The voice was oozing. Slimy. Her teeth grit. " _**Nor will I relish in the shedding of my beloved's flesh and blood…"**_ Butch snorted then.

"Jeez- do you fucking listen to yourself Casper? What are ya tryin' to be like somethin' from Shakespeare or some shit? News flash Ghosty- no one talks like that no more!" The spirit ghost...thing seemed to bristle at that.

" _ **My name is not… what you persist in calling me- stop at once!"**_

Another snort. He was an idiot.

"Aw- whatcha' gonna do to stop me No face?" _Glare_ me to death? Oh wait ya can't with the whole- no face thing huh? I mean fuck man I get being fucking _ugly_ and shit can suck when it comes to wooing pretty girls _way_ outta your league but the whole "Phantom" angle is _so_ nineteen eighties man. C'mon get with the program. _Boss Woman_ ain't gonna fall for that shit even if she wasn't _already_ hung on _Boss."_

Another bristle. Oh he didn't like _that_ now did he? His hand went to his hood and the inky void that was his face came into full view - oh God her poor sister. No wonder she was fucking petrified. Imagine having… had... _that_ try to suck her goddamn face off- Oh ew! Gross! Nope not gonna think of that!

The sword was out too. She stiffened. Butch didn't even flinch. Then again- insta-shield probably would make someone stupidly confident when it came to blunt weapons.

" _ **Heed your words Boy."**_ Ghosty snarled. " _ **"You speak of things you could never understand."**_

"What? You wanna get Red in bed and she's not havin' it- plenty of guys have that problem- news flash- you ain't Boss so you're shit out of luck."

_shriiiing_

Again. There was such a thing as being _too_ confident in said energy shields!

"Butch." She hissed. He didn't seem to hear her- moron! Empty headed _MORON!_ Now Buttercup was going to have to save _his_ sorry ass as well as kicking this spectral pervert's!

Ugh. Stupid… _COUNTERPARTS!_

" _ **I'm warning you Boy- step away before- AGGGGGH!"**_

The jack ass fell back bellowing when her foot landed clear in his head and oh- well well- so the asshole had a nose after all - he was certainly holding it for dear life- bellowing and...well that wasn't English. Butch raised an eyebrow like a dumb ass and she snorted.

"I wasn't here to chit chat fucker- I'm here to fight- you and me- we got a score to settle!" The Green Rowdy's dumb eyebrow kept raising and then he nodded before kicking the sword far away from them- he was too busy shrieking in his ghost language or whatever- likely calling her a litany of lovely names as he clutched his surprisingly not bleeding nose(?) -

"Yeah- sorry Butterbabe I just couldn't help it- he just made it too easy." Another nonchalant shrug.

"How many times do I have to tell you asshole do _not_ call me that!"

" _ **WRETCHED. GIRL!"**_

Oh- English was back: How nice. oooh- look at the angry non eyes. Her lips curled as she raised her fists again- oh she'd been itching to punch this jackass in the face for a while now- and here it was- dreams really do come true- and Ghosty's knew how to fight without the nasty shiny sword. Well well- _now_ they were in business!

The moron next to her flashed her a smirk- ugh- whatever not that Buttercup needed back up but fine- moron wanted to play too- more the fucking _merrier!_

She blocked the punch easily- and the flurry of infuriated hissy fit blows- and he blocked them just as easily- well well- take the sword away from the nasty ghost and he was suddenly a damn push over! Good!

Because for all how _endlessly_ satisfying that punch to the non-face had felt there was still a problem here. She grit her teeth and ducked a kick- it was caught by dumb ass who shoved the ghost zombie away... what the fuck was this thing exactly anyway!?

Well… X team duties did call for this. She lunged and managed to get the creep in a headlock. He snarled- fucking snarled like a fucking _beast-_

" _ **UNHAND ME GIRL!"**_

"Not until I get some fucking answers dick wad!" She snarled right back and suddenly the asshole was plucked out of her grip and he cried out more. "What the fuck is your plan! What the fuck did you bring that piece of green _shit_ into this for!"

The laughter made her tighten her hold.

" _ **That's for me to know…. And you to find out girl."**_ Oh no it didn't. It did _not_ use one of those corny fucking "villain" lines with _her!_ Oh hell no!

"Listen you piece of shit! Don't fucking test my patience right now! You hear me! After what you said about my sister you-!"

The snarl was instant and Buttercup went flying. And…. ooh _scary_ \- look who decided to _finally_ take shit seriously! Fucking hell of all the counterparts to be goddamn stuck with Buttercup _had_ to get the-...

"You know!" For someone so hell bent on this destiny shit or whatever bull you keep yapping about-!" Butch grunted but the ghost was wrestled down anyway- "You sure have a bad way of showing _respect_ for women in general- allow the Butch to _educate_ you- One!"

_CRASH_

Uh…

"Ladies don't exactly like bein' treated like property- that shit's against the Rowdy Code for a reason- you know- not bein' a _dick!"_

_KICK_

...Whoa… he was uh… getting kind of mad. Uh not that… not that Buttercup… n-needed help or nothin' he was just being… being dumb and… a stupid… stupid…

"Two! The ladies don't appreciate when some sore loser decides to force' some creepy zombie mouth to mouth action and shit on em! That ain't really _chivalrous_ now is it _Romeo!"_ Especially when he keeps on goin' when she clearly says _NO!"_

" _ **SHE IS CONFUSED! Confused because of wretches like you-!"**_

Her fist clenched.

_Hacking and heaving escaped from the bathroom._

" _Leader Girl… Leader Girl you okay in there... ?" No answer from her knock but Buttercup went in anyway._

_Her sister was hunched over the sink. The bottle of mouthwash that nurse had so generously provided was already half empty._

" _I can't… get the taste out of my mouth! Its disgusting, its like rot, it's like spoiled meat- - like leather got shoved down my throat! Oh God not again-I think I'm going to be sick. - Buttercup close the door before someone hears-! HRGH!"_

_Hold the hair up. Rub the elder sister's back. Lead into bathroom stall. Get rid of evidence of what would be perceived as "weakness" in eyes of the world. According to the redhead at least._

_A Utonium sister's job was never done._

_The eldest was kneeling on the floor- shaking- she wiped the vomit residue off her lips and spat again and again into the sink- obviously still trying to get that nasty taste out of her mouth._

" _Maybe…. maybe you should lie down Bloss- you've...had hell of a night-." She could barely keep her eyes open._

" _No. No I'm going to be there when they wake up. I promised I wouldn't leave him- I promised-!" A hand went to her lips. Shaky. "I...I promised. I...I'm fine. Thank you Buttercup but-!"_

" _You have to sleep eventually Leader Girl!" Buttercup hissed. Blossom said nothing, but her fingers grazed her bruised mouth. She stiffened._

" _I'm… fine Buttercup." She wasn't. It was obvious. That smile pissed Buttercup off in fact. Shaky and fake. Who in their right mind was going to fall for it!? Didn't matter apparently. Cause off the Commander and Leader went- sailing out of that bathroom like the Devil itself was chasing her… bad metaphor. Very bad._

_She needed to sleep. She was going to collapse at this point but…._

_The Green Puff stood and pulled the handle silently._

_...Who could blame the chick… for never wanting to sleep again…_

"And THREE- YOU DON'T GO ATTACKING- HEY!" Idiot! Out of her way before he gets stabbed or something stupid!

"LISTEN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Buttercup spat. " I've had it to _here_ with you sayin' my sister's "confused" or she just needs "time" or whatever- I don't know what the _fuck_ that fucking lobster has fed you in this bullshit plan or whatever it has but read _MY_ lips- my sister does _not_ want _anything_ to do with you! She's _not_ the Puff you are looking for- move on- you have the WRONG GIRL!"

It didn't like that.

" _ **...You think I would be fool enough to fall for a falsehood- I know my La'el. I know her voice. I know her scent. Her touch. Her hair. Her skin. I know everything that she is and was! I know her mind. I know her kindness and her determination. I know her sense of duty and of honor! "**_ He snarled. " _ **I know the other half of my SOUL!"**_

They were blown back and Butch's shield barely went up in to avoid the nasty sword Casper here had somehow managed to get back- fuck!

"Butters… I think we have a problem!" Butch hissed and she scowled.

"Gee you think! What gave you that idea- the sharp sword being swung at us or the homicidal ghost with a creepy crush swinging it!" IDIOT!

He glowered, "No I fucking mean it ain't a goddamn "crush" at all!" Another snarl. They both barely dodged the hit.

"What the hell do you-!?"

" _ **My beloved knows this! She is confused now… but she will remember! She will I'll… I'll make sure of it!"**_

Oh that was _it!_

"Are you even listening to yourself you creep! I can assure you my sister wants _nothing_ to do with you- so it really doesn't _matter_ if she remembers or not because she doesn't _like_ you!"

She was shoved behind him. The hell was he-!?

"You're….fucking confused Casper!" Butch called out. She blinked but the moron shook his head and continued to press her behind him, " You rattle on and on about destiny and shit right so here's the thing- You're being _tricked_ trust m _e_ \- the Lobster is a bastard on a damn good day and if you really do love this La'el chick or whoever then-!"

_Shriiiing_

" _ **Do not speak her name. You are not worthy to even breathe the same air!"**_

Buttercup bristled but Butch the with the bravado of a true dumb ass held his arm out in front of her- and she didn't like that look. Butch Jojo was _not_ supposed to have that look. It was too… too…

Serious.

Like some kind of… serious guy who actually… you know took shit seriously or something! Not… he didn't even flinch from the sword at his stupid throat like some kind of…

"Tell me somethin' Casper- if you're so hell bent Blossom is your long lost sweetie because of this destiny bull crap you keep spoutin' then why the fuck didn't _she_ recognize _you_! Answer that eh!" He said silkily.

Silence.

Buttercup grit her teeth. The sword was still at the dumb ass's throat.

"It doesn't matter asswipe." she snarled. His grip on her was like steel.

"Cept it does." He hissed. " Butterbabe I want to teach this shit head a lesson too but… rule number 3… always know your opponent. Don't go rushin' into shit-."

"Rules?" She hissed back. "Since when do _you_ listen to _rules!?"_

"Just trust me Butters!"

She blinked. He turned back to the snarling ghost.

"Can't answer me can ya Casper?" He snapped. "Course you can't! Cause you know I'm right. Listen- you wanna maybe _try_ to get on Red's good side- here's a tip: Don't work with Lobsters!"

That growling wasn't good… no. No it wasn't.

"Butch." She hissed.

He was too quiet. The sword was removed from his neck. But no… something wasn't right…

"Want another one buddy? Don't try to trap Boss in some kind of hell dungeon cause she's not gonna like that either! In fact- she's not gonna like ya trappin _anyone_ in that hell hole! No see- Boss Woman kinda looks _down_ on that in fact- not really very Powerpuff approved ya know - right Butters!"

More silence. Buttercup...really didn't like this.

"And just as an FYI- Boss Woman don't seem to _like_ the pet names or some shit very much either- unless you're Boss- _then_ you can call her all _kinds_ of lame ass names and shit cause-tch let's face it- _Brick_ can do _no_ wrong in those big ole smitten pink eyes of hers!"

Or that growling… no… see Buttercup _really_ didn't like-!

_**Youuuuu will regret thossssse worrrrrdssssssssss!** _

…AND THOSE WERE TEETH! WERE THOSE TEETH- OKAY SO CASPER HAD A MOUTH ATER ALL AND OH GOD DAMN IT BUTTERCUP HATED BEING RIGHT ALL THE TIME!

That… that was no _human_ ghost! Nope… that was… that was…

" GODDAMN IT LEADER GIRL WHAT IS WITH YOU AND BEING FUCKING ZOMBIE NIP!?" She screeched and dodged another hit- oh…. okay this wasn't good! This wasn't funny anymore- fucking hell! " BUTCH MOVE!" He cried out but fuck if she cared when she tossed him back just in time to avoid the fucking _CLAW_ that came flying out and oh what the fuck-!?

Butch was down in a bunch of junk and whatever- groaning like a little baby. Buttercup scowled- fucking… Well fine… fuck it! Ghosty wanted to play! Fine! If there's something strange in the fucking neighborhood- call in the fucking X Team then! She dodged a blow and knocked it back- another punch from her left was blocked for her- his look was stern and he gave her a small nod. Back in action was he!? Oh good-

Go time.

He was _fast_. And he seemed… hell bent on taking Asswipe's head off with those nasty claws- apparently one did not like being reminded so called "Beloved" was more or less nauseatingly smitten with someone else- nope Wannabe Opera Ghost here didn't like _that!_

Oh goody! Just what the fucking X Team needed! Amorous Zombies with jealousy issues- GREAT! Buttercup's favorite!

And oh look what was back- oh well there's _one_ mystery of the Candy Labyrinth or whatever solved! The black tendrils followed the guy's commands in a sick caricature of her sister's bad ass yet graceful handling of that there whip back there.

She grit her teeth and his fists went up and blocked the first one- then the second- fucking hell!

"What the fuck are they!?"

They weren't… tentacles. They weren't attached to the asshole like a goddamn squid or anything but- he was clearly… controlling them.

"They're nasty and they hurt like a bitch when they hit us- I dunno and I dun wanna know to be honest- you wanna touch em' and get a sample for Professor U or some shit be my guest Butterbabe!"

"…. Don't call me that. And- FUCK! DUCK!"

Well whatever they were they were also… apparently very much _solid_ \- it put a clean hole in the wall right where her head had just been.

…That was a problem.

She grit her teeth- oh fuck this! Fuck this shit- he wanted to play dirty then fine by Buttercup! Make her day fucker!

"Son of a bitch! You pull this cheap shit on my brother too you fucking asshole!" Butch snapped.

No Face paused his onslaught.

"… _ **Brother?"**_

"Yeah my Big Bro- you know the one you trapped in some creepy candy shop of horrors back there cause you're some kind of pissy baby who don't take "NO!" well!"

… True but perhaps it wasn't the best idea to _bait_ the homicidal ghost at the moment!

_Shriiiing_

Oh look- pointy sword was back. The Green moron however didn't even flinch- _again_ \- he just glared ole No' Face down like some kinda…

WHOA! He barely dodged that hit! And then another- and another- and oh thanks apparently Buttercup didn't exist- thanks!

Faceless McGee continued to focus on the moron whom the dumb ass had finally put two and two together concerning who Butch was- no duh Idiot- it may have been miniscule but there was still the Rowdy resemblance regardless- no fucking _duh_ Asswipe over there was Cap Boy's _brother_.

Seriously- no _duh_!

But Buttercup saw that his fixation on punishing the Barbecue happy Rowdyruff Boy by sticking a sword in his brother's face was keeping him distracted.

And… Butch…. Was surprisingly handling himself… pretty well.

Case in point he dodged another blow- and then another- didn't even put his damn shield up- the show off just kept on dodging and rolling and- okay seriously was the _flip_ necessary!?

… Since when was her asshole of a counterpart some kind of…. Fucking Olympic gymnast anyway!?

Was Buttercup in the damn twilight zone?!

There was no mocking laughter or sneering or even stupid unhelpful comments!? Who the fuck-!?

This was… he was way too serious and… it was kinda creepy.

Another failed hit and they were back to back.

"Guess negotiation failed Butters." He hissed.

"Gee you think? Seeing as the only thing this shit head would be interested in is most _definitely_ off the table- yeah I don't think he'd be very interested in what we have to say Butch! LEFT!"

Another dodge- tentacles were back. Great. Buttercup had long sworn off seafood at this point for the rest of her life but she was especially never going to look at fucking _calamari_ the same way ever again. Just- _ew!_

That slimy hand was suddenly around her waist and she was swung around- her leg shot out and landed a good hit on one of em' at least. Her fists were up- Butch's went up in sync.

"Yeah… but least we got info anyway" She blinked.

"…What?"

"The Lobster's using this guy – yeah it's obvious but Casper here… he's not just fixin' on your sister cause she's pretty or some shit… it's more than that- RIGHT!"

She ducked- the growls were growing more and more _pissed_.

"So! Who cares- He's fixing on the _wrong_ girl!" She snapped.

"…yeah but _why_ though- somethin' ain't right Butters!"

"You're _just_ realizing this now?! Something hasn't been _right_ since Faceless McGee started stalking my poor sister's dreams like some kind of-!"

She hit the ground- hard. So hard her head almost spun-

_CRASH_

What the-!? What the fuck was that for-!? She blinked the dizziness back but then the soft green haze filled the alley- his arms were out- his feet were planted and his face… huh….?

Had… he just…?

The glassy energy was surrounding them- the shield was a pretty thick one this time around- her hand brushed it hesitantly- her eyes widened. She could… feel it. Solid. Most of the time yeah it was a shield but… only as long as they were near Butch… nothing could stop one of em' from flying through it- it was still just… energy.

…Not… mass. Solid… mass.

How…the fuck had-?

This… was new…?

"What the… Butch…how the fuck did you?" He didn't answer her- only slammed his hands back together and the shockwave was huge- Faceless McGee went flying back with another bellow.

…Whoa. She scrambled back up while he continued heaving for breath.

"How… how the fuck did you just…?" She whispered. His eyebrow rose.

"Just my shield Butters." He panted.

"No… you just made a _solid_ shield- I could touch it!" She snapped.

That eyebrow rose more, "Aw baby… if you wanted to touch something of the Butch's… there's more where that came from…"

"…you know what never mind." She smacked his arm. " Letch." It was nothing. It'd probably been because the asshole had gone and slammed her _head_ into the _ground_ in his stupid attempt to play… hero.

Yeah… that was it.

"…Butters." She scowled. But all that was on that stupid face was that same… weirdly serious look on his face that… was kind of creepy… stop doing that!

Stop looking… serious.

It was weird.

"Butters- get out of here." He hissed. She bristled.

"Scuse me'-!?"

"… Butters. I mean it. Get outta here- I got this. Go." He growled. She scowled more.

"I don't think so- I'm a fucking Powerpuff Girl I don't _run_ -."

" Butters- I ain't arguin' get outta here-!"

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_

He tensed and she grit her teeth but _again_ the asshole just went and shoved her behind him like she was some kind of prissy shrieking damsel bitch versus-!

Ghosty was… _not_ happy. Nope that much was obvious but again with the somewhat disturbing growling and shit coming from that direction… Buttercup was getting that bad feeling in her gut again- and asswipe over here still wouldn't let _go!_

" _ **You… You'll pay for that. Enough of this- this is growing irksome-."**_

"And you're a prick…" Butch muttered. She snorted – he smirked but then his eyes widened.

He was standing up now- those weird tentacles… just kind of surrounded him and he was breathing hard – err wait could zombies breathe? Did they?- But… that wasn't… the real issue here… no… no it was not.

"What the fuck… what the fuck is-!?" She sputtered.

"… So ole' no face has a face after all." Butch hissed.

Or at least… had _had_ one. That black…inky void that had been his face… she suddenly realized had been… a covering… a fucking mask even one could argue- and now it was gone. Likely knocked off by the shockwave…

And it… it was…

She felt a heave in her throat. Her idiot counterpart gagged- and she felt slightly sick herself… if only because… her poor sister… had actually… been _touched_ by… by this…this _thing!_

The face… or what was left of it was…- she'd admit the guy had likely… been a looker before it… had probably… r-rotted… off but….

His face… it wasn't… just his damn arm that was covered in that… that pulsing… black… _gunk_ or whatever like they'd seen in the factory… no…

It was the entire right side of his fucking body- those black…tendrils wrapped around what remained of his arm and right hand- skeletal and a ghastly grey- but that was horrifyingly enough his _good_ side apparently.

And his eyes… well… eye that was visible and not… not covered by the…gunk…

It was… _black._

There was no other way… to describe it. It wasn't a dark brown. It wasn't… there was no fucking pupil in there! It was… this empty…. Soulless…. Encompassed by this… this one odd pulsing tendril that… just seemed to be… covering his entire… right side of his body…

His left side on the other hand though…

It was… completely… the skin was almost peeling off! Flaking off even! Oh… Oh God… Blossom… oh God her poor sister! Buttercup didn't even like fucking _looking_ at it! Let alone the idea of… of…

It'd been… burned alright. She'd read the report… that pathetic excuse of one at least but they'd been remiss in it- what a shock.

Brick hadn't _attacked_ the guy- he had _barbecued_ the fucker and it was grotesquely obvious.

"…Jesus Christ…" Butch whispered and once again his fucking arm just pushed her right on back and fucking… she didn't need protection…fucking… oh god it was gross. Oh God she'd never seen anything like this but it was fucking gross and oh God she was ordering her sister the world's most powerful toothbrush as soon as she got home and- oh God!

Her hand went to her mouth and Butch just… looked more and more grim.

"What… the fuck is that thing?" She hissed.

"… He ain't human… not anymore." Her counterpart only murmured. "Don't think he has been for a long time."

"Oh my God Blossom… oh my God I'm so sorry… why didn't you tell me… why didn't you tell us…." She whispered. Butch was still…worryingly silent.

But that laughter… the hairs on her arms stood up. The specter smirked- the enlarged canines glinted and that skeletal hand went up somewhat- claws spreading out – that unhinged smile… only growing bigger.

" _ **You see now… what happens when you anger me girl- you should have let things be. But I'm not going to further upset my beloved by shedding her kin's blood. Your foolish companion on the other hand…"**_

She bristled.

"Your fight ain't with him its with me- I'm the one that kicked your sorry zombie ass back there-!"

" _ **I don't brawl with foolish little girls. Let this serve as a lesson to you."**_ Those claws seemed to extend again and she grit her teeth but… but like hell was she running!

"Bring it on you piece of-!"

_BOOM_

She blinked. Again!? What the fuck!? Buttercup wasn't some kind of-!

"Butch lay off I have this-!"

_BOOM. CRASH. BOOM._

"Get the fuck out of here Buttercup." He grunted as each tendril and claw smacked the shield- (back to its… old energy self… by the way) – little cracks were already forming. "Get the fuck outta here and find Boss! Tell im' Casper's out of his cage!"

He was beat. He was tired- that new shield trick must have worn him out but-.

_Badum…_

She sucked in a breath. His voice was a low growl. A no nonsense one… disturbingly similar to… Cap Boy almost in fact but…

"I'm not going anywhere!" Fucking _idiot!_ What did Buttercup look like!? Some kind of stupid helpless _damsel_ \- she didn't need rescuing or _saving_ – she did the saving around here! Hey! Hands off the merchandise!? Stupid- Who did he think he was!

Her hands crashed against his chest and oh hell no! She pushed him away but his grip was like steel.

"Buttercup." _Huh?_ – " Listen to me." _What the fuck was he…?_ – " I'll hold the shithead off but you have to go _now_ – Understand!"

_Badum. Badum._

What the… what the fuck?

Butch… Butch Jojo didn't…. this wasn't like him! No he was some kind of… d-dumb ass. He only cared about making himself… look good. Everything… was just one… big joke. It…

His hair was a mess. Flat and splayed across his face- no obnoxious spikes in sight, and his face usually curled in that wretched _sneering_ smirk was… grimly serious. A single straight line but it was his… eyes that disturbed her the most.

They were hard. Fixed on her and she… she couldn't look away despite the fact that he was an idiot trying to tell her what to do and-.

"I'm… I'm not-." She tried again.

"You gotta warn your sister Buttercup!"

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"Butters- _Go!"_

Another crack. Another hit.

_BadumBadumBadum._

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH_

It was like slow motion- the energy "shards" splintered around them as she fell back and he bellowed – Wait- Wait a second! No! NO!

This wasn't right! N-No see Butch Jojo may have been a fucking idiot but he was still a _good_ guy here! Good guys weren't supposed to-! Supposed to-

"Butch get up!" She screeched. " BUTCH! GET UP! GET UP YOU IDIOT!"

The demon only laughed- laughed and laughed and then… that sword went up.

"NO!"

She jumped up.

**-V-**

_Butch_

There was a lot of… weird shit the Butch had seen over the course of his glorious life. Mutated hundred foot tall angry squids wanting a puffy meal, angry talking monkeys who had finally lost their grip on reality… fire breathing dragon puppy brothers taking down

Waking up to be face to face with grinning – creepy grinning- talking lobsters…

But this… this right here…

This uh… this was a new one…

Ghosty had decided to try to turn the Butch into a shish-kabob but… apparently… Butters hadn't…

Buttercup hadn't liked that.

And now… here they were.

He stared. He couldn't help it- his jaw slowly dropping more and more… but she was silent.

And that weird… light that had filled the entire alley… just blinding everyone- the Butch included- and she just kept standing there- arm out- eyes…

Glowing.

But… this wasn't the same… eyes glowed… all the time… well okay not everybody's eyes glowed but the X Team's did but…

Not… like… _this._

How the hell!? He gaped like a dumb ass. He knew he looked like one. But fuck… who the fuck was gonna blame him!? Seeing as the damn… _sword_ was sticking right on _through_ her hand and her head _she_ was some kinda… some kinda g-ghost?! But… but- HOW!? How the fuck was she-!?

Wait- hey! Why was it- it was going through _him_ too?! Wait fuck was he dead!? Had the fucking zombie creep nailed em' both and now they were ghosts! He frantically started patting his arms and face- no… no they were solid… but would being a ghost make him not solid at all or just to other people!?

The fuck was going on here?!

Ole' Nasty face was obviously just as confused he immediately pulled back.

"… _ **Impossible."**_

Yeah… the Butch had to agree.

The weird glowy eyes dimmed then returning back to the regular… well glowing lime the Butch was used to!

She blinked- and then blinked again before she brought her hands up to her face- she looked… confused. Just kept on looking at her hands and then back and forth between Casper and…him.

Their eyes met. He felt a lurch in his gut- she looked… so damn… shocked. Confused even. Before…

"Shit! Butters-!?" She was like a rag doll- completely out- fuck didn't this seem _familiar!_ Just like Red's little temper tantrum in the factory and shit the green Puff was _down_ for the count. "Butters- Butters speak to me! C'mon baby!"

"… _**This can't… this can't be. No… but this…The…essence…but how…"**_

…What? Ghosty still looked…confused.

Was she breathing? He checked her pulse- slow… but steady. So no mouth to mouth apparently but apparently now was the best time for a Puffy cat nap. _Greeeeat._

" _**My La'el.. she… she was the… then how does this girl…"**_

Butch didn't like that look. He gathered the unconscious Puff closer-

" _ **Explain this. Explain how this girl has the essence as my La'el does! How is this possible! Answer me fool!"**_

"…"Essence…what like the shampoo?" He snapped and then tapped her face again, Still nothing. Was he gonna have to _carry_ her out of here?! How was he supposed to explain _that_ to the girls!? Let alone…the _Professor._

Those growls were getting all angry again- Butch stiffened.

" _ **I will not ask again- explain yourself!"**_

"Your guess is as good as mine Casper! I don't know what the fuck that was-!"

Another demonic snarl and aw fuck well guess it was time for round two-!

" HEY!"

Huh? Wasn't that…-?

The trashcan went flying and the lid came off by itself before it went swirling around Casper like some kinda weird flying saucer smacking him in the face and hovered in the air before he saw a flurry of black suddenly hit the ground- stupid cape flying behind him and-.

Wait… was that...

"TRIXIE!?" Butch sputtered.

The Trickster didn't say anything just held his hand out and his make shift Frisbee just went flying back and hovered over his hand still spinning.

Casper snarled, _**"Who are you-!? How dare you interfere-!"**_

Trixie's finger went up with a smirk- Butch scowled and he didn't know why at the gesture- and it only grew when the guy just seemed to _wag_ his finger at Ghosty like some kind of – uh uh uh- signal and then pointed behind Ghosty with a cheeky little wave. Arrogant twit.

Though what he was waving at wasn't a mystery for long because Big Bro came flying down from outta nowhere it seemed and landed straight on Ghosty's head like some kinda hero and some shit just here to take all the glory but fuck it have at the creepy wannabe opera ghost Boss - wait… Brick!? What was Brick doing hanging with _Trixie?!_ Wait – WHAT!?

….And what was with the… Zorro look or whatever he was sporting…? The specter snarled and glared.

"… _ **You."**_

Boss – Zorro look and all didn't say anything- he only returned the nasty glare and raised his hand- a red light swirling around his fingers- Butch stiffened. Ghosty did too- and took a few steps back too- ha!

Those red eyes were suddenly right in Butch's direction. He flinched… that… look didn't bode well. Angry… dragon eyes… those were under that lame ass mask and he ripped the bandana off too.

"What… the _fuck_ are you doing here!? Where's _BOOMER!?"_

"… uh… he was uh sleeping when I-."

"You left our baby brother _alone!?"_

"…he's sixteen Big Bro-."

"With a hundred and one fever you idiot!"

Objects went flying suddenly and Trixie jumped in front of them – trash can lid flying around blocking all kinds of nasty claw hits and shit huh… not bad… for a douche.

"I _hate_ to interrupt but we have a bit of a situation here guys!" He yelped.

Brick's mouth twisted but nonetheless he folded his arms.

"We'll talk later." Butch gulped. "What the hell happened? Why is BC…?"

"….I… I dunno Boss- I mean one second Ghosty over there is fucking about to cut my head off or some shit the next…Butters just… just- her eyes they went all weird and… the sword… it… it went through her-."

"She was stabbed?! Fuck! Where- I don't see any-!"

"….No. She wasn't… it… it… went _through_ her Boss… like… air."

"What do you mean like _air!"_

"I-I dunno Boss! It just went through her like she was some kinda ghost or something-!"

"… Mange." What? They both turned and Trixie grabbed back his Frisbee lid. "She went all Mange mode. Fucking hell…. I knew that shit wasn't a one time only deal!"

"…What?" Butch snapped. " Make sense you idiot!"

The masked man bristled but he folded his arms, "One day the American media managed to convince the Powerpuff Girls they needed to reinvent their image back when they were still trying to find themselves- they decided to go the traditional "costumed" super hero route- it was an utter failure but one of the so called "costumes" was something called "Mange"- some kind of costume made out of fucking shadows and shit so she could look more "bad ass" doing it."

Butch's eyes widened and his grip tightened on the unconscious Puff.

"…Shadow?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, "Yeah. Shadows. It was… a strange time and no matter how many times both her sisters and her father and even her friends asked her… Buttercup Utonium never came clean over _how_ exactly she did it… and she's never spoken about it since. At least to… my knowledge." He trailed.

Another look at Brick it seemed. He was silent. Trixie however launched the lid- and the nearby trash can at Ghosty's head before he whipped around, " But regardless Charming a little help would be nice dude! – SHIT!"

Brick growled and the moron in a mask got thrown aside- just barely missing getting his dumb cloak cut in the process- Boss only threw his hand out and out came another burst of fire which with a fucking _snarl_ like some kind of nasty beast or some shit Ghosty and his…. evil goopy tentacles or whatever the fuck those things were hovering around him dodged the hit.

" _ **Not this time Demon!"**_

"… Did he just call _you_ a demon Boss?!"

Brick didn't answer- he just lunged and well- who could blame him. This _was_ the creep who had gone and tried trappin' Brick and the moron in a candy shop of horrors and also had tried to shove his nasty zombie self all over the Rowdy Boss's girl!

Fucking _roast him_ Boss.

Brick's teeth were grit. "What the fuck are you doing out of your hell hole you piece of shit?" It was more a hiss and that smoke didn't bode well for the fucker. "Answer me." Another silky soft demand. Ghosty was about to get fried…again.

"Jojo…don't be stupid… remember what this thing can do." Trixie hissed. "Keep your guard up."

"More than aware of that- This won't take long." Ghosty seemed to recover his bravado and the glaring match between the two of em' was intense- like some kind of long awaited wrestling match or some shit on TV.

In this corner the Rowdy Boss and basically boyfriend of one Boss Woman aka Blossom Utonium- the fire breathing dragon puppy himself Brick Jojo!

And in this other corner he's nasty- he's creepy and he's Blossom Utonium's unwanted unhinged zombie stalker- ….Ghosty….Casper… what was this guy's real name anyway!?

Who will win? Well obviously Boss but-.

"Buttercup- Buttercup can you hear me?" H-Hey! Hands off the puff! Trixie grunted but back off anyway from one look from the Butch!

" _ **Such language is unbecoming in a so called warrior-."**_

" _Answer my fucking question! What the fuck are you doing here!"_

"…. Or don't listen to me Jojo- God forbid." Trixie muttered and rubbed his brow. "Fucking hell… this ain't gonna end well."

"Tch- don't worry asshole- my Big Bro's got this- he already laid down the law once with this fucker- one more barbecue and the shit head will learn once and for all-!"

"He was fucking lucky and he knows it." Another mutter. Wait… what? Trixie had once again knelt by Butters' side and peered at her but he kept his stupid hands to himself at least!

" _ **My business here is none of yours."**_

" _It became my fucking business when you fucking ATTACKED my little brother!"_

"Jojo..c'mon man don't let him bait you…" Trixie hissed. "Remember Wendy… remember what happens when you just jump into something man!"

….How did Trixie know… about…

_The creature in question was likely what has been described as a "Wendigo" – a mutation of man and beast of cannibalistic tendencies cursed by so called evil spirits as according to Native American folklore but creatures similar to it have been described in ancient texts from all over the world- it was observed by my companion Michael Believe to have many of these attributes including human like attributes in the face and shape of hands so I also agree with Mr. Believe's identification of the creature._

**The Wendigo came and attacked us again- I distracted it to get it away from Jojo – I stuck my epi in its eye and Brick had already taken care of the other one. But Wendy wasn't down for the count yet- it knocked me out and Brick had to get my sorry butt out of there- I don't remember anything until I woke up again.**

…Wendy.

…. How did the Trickster… why did…?

He narrowed his eyes then- that fancy ass mask only hid his eyes and shit but there was something… kinda familiar… about that nose…

That was a dog snarl. That was definitely a canine war cry or whatever and one blur of red and now they were all witness to a fucking dog fight- Casper wasn't bothering with the sword or the tentacle… vine things anymore- oh no he and Boss were just going at it like angry pups fighting over that one juicy bone…

Well… then again guess that's kind of what they _were_ doing.

The tasty treat already had a big red bow on it and everything.

Kicks and punches were flying- every hit was blocked- countered- blocked- like a constant stalemate. Trixie tensed and seemed to flinch at each hit the nasty zombie managed to somehow land on Big Bro- course it didn't matter even if he did- cause Boss just pulled another bad ass move out of his roster and landed one twice as bad on the creeper fucker!

Casper went flying back with a snarl case in point and hit the wall _hard_ \- Brick sneered and wiped his hands nonchalantly and Boss even spat on the ground right where it was.

"Returning the favor asshole. Now fuck off and get the fuck out of my city!" He snapped.

"Yeah you tell him Boss!" Butch cheered while Trixie only seemed to sigh in relief – again- pansy. Butch would get the story out of Boss later he guessed right now though… she still was out cold.

"…We should get her to the Professor." The masked idiot murmured. "He'll know what to do."

Butch only glowered, " I know _that-_ okay seriously Trixie- thanks for uh the…help I guess but the Rowdies can handle it from-!

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH_

They both whipped around at that- Brick was on his knees clutching his arm and the fucking black goop or whatever that creepy tentacle was made of slithered off him and Ghosty… just laughed…. Laughed and fucking laughed as it went back to him like a fucking boomerang or some shit.

"You…YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The Rowdy Boss roared and whoo boy it was time for fire and-.

The hand was empty. His brother blinked and kept holding it up.

…Nothing. Brick continued punching the air – faster and faster- until finally… he slammed down on the ground- hard. The _crunch_ … was sickening and he fell back with another near howl clutching his…bleeding hand.

… From… from concrete?

The Trickster sucked in a breath. "… Oh fuck… not again." He whispered.

"Son…Son of a- What'd you do to me?!" Brick demanded.

" _ **Oh I've been waiting to do that now for quite a while… what did my Master call it… ah yes… "leveling" the playing field- so it was correct -without your so called "X" you're…nothing."**_

Brick's eyes widened before Ghosty's hand went up slightly and the Rowdy Boss went _down_ \- yelling and clutching his damn arm.

" _ **Does it sting boy? Does it cause you pain? Relish in it fool- it's but a mere taste of what awaits you! Tell me Boy… was it worth it?"**_

Brick was still clawing at his arm like he wanted to rip it clean off. The laughter was nothing short of… demonic for all his calling… Boss a…demon.

" _ **Was it worth it? The power? The fame? Was taking that blade for the glory worth it Boy!"**_

…What?

Brick grit his teeth and glared at the nasty fucker,

"Yeah- Yeah it was." He heaved. "Because I got to piss you off and cut you good with it too!"

" _ **Taking the blade… for nothing but personal satisfaction- how typical. Then again- not all will have the pure intentions such as I- I took the blade in her name- you took it in nothing but glorification for your own!"**_

What the fuck…?! Trixie sucked in a breath and his hand went up slightly- but so did Boss's – he glared right in his direction and like some kind of silent command or whatever The Trickster lowered his hand.

"Yeah." Brick laughed harshly. " You're right. But finders… keepers. Losers… BARBECUE!"

Ghosty snarled and lunged and oh fuck no not on Butch's watch!"

" DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" The shield went up and Ghosty whipped around with a snarl.

" _ **Do not interfere!"**_

BUTCH GET OUT OF HERE! GO! THAT'S AN ORDER! I GOT THIS!" Brick stood up- shakily but he was up. " I got this!" He repeated- and then slumped again back on his knees he went- breathing hard- clutching his arm and hissing in what sounded like fucking _agony_. Butch grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

_No one… fucks with Boss when the Butch is around!_

The Baron of the Berserk was about to show he still held that title- fucking yes he was. The nasty X sucking asshole only smirked- oh well he wouldn't be smirking that ugly ass smirk for long!

"I'll interfere whenever I damn want to- Item three of the Rowdy code fucker! Rowdies stick together! NO MATTER WHAT!"

_KICK. PUNCH._

Rule number one- always pay attention to your opponent- keep your eyes on im' and only focus on them. He still had his X' and fucking hell was the Butch gonna let him pull a fast one like that dirty trick he'd pulled on Boss!

_Punch. Kick. Duck. Roll._

_Crack. Duck. Dodge. CRACK._

"Hey Ghosty- might wanna work on your aim! Red's ten times better than you with the whipping- she already showed you that didn't she! You know when she gave you an ass whoopin' back there for fucking with her man!"

" _ **Why you… you-!"**_

Oooh Casper didn't like _that_ \- heh – and yet another rule of the Rowdies- always find and take advantage of the opponent's weakness- and Butch had found it. Guy had a fucking _ego_ the size of Mt. Everest! He was easy as hell to rile up- unlike Boss who was the king of self-control when it came to this shit but Ghosty- tch- he had a thin skin apparently.

Therefore…

"Yeeeeeah you know you shoulda seen that reunion asshole!"

_Duck. Dodge. Kick in the face- CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

" Just like somethin' out of some lame ass chick flick you know! Cryin' and kissin' im' like no tomorrow- just what a sight man- even my shriveled heart could barely take it you know!"

_CRACK. GROWL. CURSE. KICK. PUNCH. PUNCH. PUNCH._

And then those creepy black eyes and sharp teeth were back. Butch flipped the shithead off as he dodged another shitty aimed strike. Brick was still on the ground – what the fuck had the asshole done to him!? He was still clutching his arm and he saw a blur of black and Trixie had gone and grabbed Big Bro and dragged him back to where Butters still lay. Well at least he was _trying_ to be useful versus just gaping like a fucking idiot!

Like _some_ grey eyed morons who interfered in Rowdy business the Butch happened to know had done!

…Maybe the Trickster or whatever here wasn't so bad.

"Easy Jojo- I got ya! Easy! Easy!"

"What… What the fuck did it do I can't feel my fucking AR-ARGGGGH!" Down he went again- Trixie toppling down with him- Brick kept clawing at his sweatshirt sleeve and The Trickster growled and dug in his pocket again and pulled out one of those swiss army knives or whatever and began sawing at Big Bro's sleeve.

"Leave it! Get outta here! Go tell Pinky… warn-." He slumped again (!)

"Fuck no! Labyrinth or no labyrinth it doesn't matter friends don't leave friends-! Hold still damn it!"

_CRACK_

Oh this bitch was asking for it.

He grabbed it. Casper bristled- see here's the thing- the Butch wasn't about to be beaten off by some kind of whippin' ghost or whatever – no see- that kind of shit-!

His eyes heated up and glowed- Casper bristled.

That kind of shit… didn't fly!

It screamed and dodged away from the eye beams- he didn't use his heat vision much sure but oh it was satisfying watching it _run!_ That's right asshole! RUN! RUN FROM THE BUTCH!

His brother cried out again and Butch felt a slice in his gut.

The sleeve was off but his arm was… fucking pulsing like… like…

Tricky there had gone _white_ \- he ripped those bandages clean off Big Bro's arm and-

That… hadn't… been there this morning. No… No see Butch would have _remembered_ his brother having…

…maybe Boomer… had had a point after all.

Brick's left bicep… with that nasty scar left from Creeps McGee over here was… bad. It looked fucking terrible! It had before sure but…

It was bigger. Almost like it had fucking…fucking _spread!_

But… no… cause… cause the Butch didn't know a shit ton about the medical shit and everything that was Boss Woman's territory but he sure as hell knew scars and cuts weren't supposed to _spread_ like some kind of weird… weird…

He froze and turned- looking at that nasty… scar… and then at that… nasty… pulsing… goop… tentacle.. shit all over… this zombie's arm.

"… oh shit." Butch whispered before- _CRACK-_ he felt the slice in his gut and something freezing but fucking hot at the same time wrapped around his waist before the tingles started- the tang and then-

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!_

Pain. Raw… excruciating… _pain._ Like something knocked the wind clean out of him! He went down- his strength… even in his fucking legs had failed in basically a second.

The writhing X' vacuum or whatever that went curling back and curled back around the cheater's fucking arm like some kind of nasty snake.

"BUTCH!? Butch you okay man!? Oh… Oh fuck- uh uh- Okay- Sorry Jojo secrecy's over I'm calling Bloss!" He bellowed and ripped a cell phone out of his cape and- hey wait a second- _Bloss?!_ How did this guy know Red-?

Another vine or whatever latched around the guy's arm and threw him back like a fucking _rag doll_ – Oooh that had to hurt! –Trixie hit the nearby wall _hard_ and crumbled down- head first- a glint of gold and black followed and the mask went flying off- landing at Butch's feet…

….Wait…

The cape seemed to melt off. Disappearing revealing …an official Townsville High School athletics jacket… the Butch… had one too hanging in his closet… but not with that many… patches… and shit… ironed on it.

He… He recognized this one.

He hated… his… the colors and shit… were just mad ugly. But… certain dumb ass jocks… took pride in the ugly thing…

And God knows he'd seen it around a lot more lately… when it wasn't on the asshole jock…. It'd be tucked neatly around… Robin… Snyder's… shoulders.

_Briners # 17: Center_

_Believe._

….Mike… Believe.

Mike…. M-Mike?

Mike was… the Trickster?!

But… wait a minute… how could-!?

He was a normie!? A NORMIE!

He… He… He wasn't… He-!

_Ughh…_

He blinked- "Wha… what happened… my head." Butters sat up groggily, clutching her head and then looked around. "What… what the fuck is-!?" Her eyes widened, "C-Cap Boy!? Dude you okay!? What the fuck is- Butch! What's going-!"

_CRACK_

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK- LEGGO!-ARGGGGGGGGGH!"

"Butters!" Butch hissed but his fucking legs wouldn't fucking move! Even as the creep just sauntered on past him like- Hey! NO!

"Don't you fucking touch her you fucking-!" Butters tried to scoot away but that nasty ass hand grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up anyway.

" _ **Good. You're awake. Now you can explain yourself witch."**_

God damn it! Legs! MOVE! MOVE!

" _ **How…. Did you come to possess that power? Did you steal it!"**_

All Butters could do was make this fucking gasping sound and damn it! DAMN IT!

" _ **Only one woman has the essence within her… and you're certainly not she – now what did you do WITCH!"**_

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Brick snarled and lunged but Ghosty just kicked him right on back.

"I-….. Have no i-ideaaaaa…. You…. fucking… dip…shit!" She gasped out and he hoisted her up higher! Oh fuck no! No- Not on the Butch's watch!

" If you don't put her down right now you son of a bitch I swear to God I'll-!" Butch bellowed and finally managed to get himself sitting back up. "I'll fucking rip you into-!"

Those lime eyes were getting too dim for Butch's liking- her struggles were slowing- she was already down because of that… glowy eyed shit back there and like fuck was Butch letting some… some zombie stalker just beat em' all like some kind of-!

" _ **How amusing. A loyal stooge it seems to both the demon and the Witch…"**_

"My…brother ain't no demon! Look who's fucking talking and Butters ain't no witch neither! Take that back!"

Dimmer. Her hand was going limp. Move. MOVE LEGS. DAMN IT MOVE!

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH_

What the-!? What was with the shaking?! Huh!? The guy's hand was shaking. And down the green Puff went on her knees hacking and coughing – Ghosty only… started walking backwards.

Clearly not of his own free will. What…the?

"Stay… the hell away… from my _friends_."

It was hoarse and labored but that was definitely… Believe's voice – the guy had managed to wake up from his… impromptu nap and…

… _More_ glowy eyes!? The fuck man!?

Cept these eyes weren't glowy like Butters' had been – nah he still needed to get an explanation for that by the way but these… these were different.

They were a scalding white- glowing like any X' positive's eyes even but… that nose was gushing. _Gushing._ What had he hit the wall nose first or something? Either way though…

He looked like something out of a fucking horror flick!

And the whole… every little thing that wasn't bolted down was suddenly hovering off the ground around him also didn't help that image- and apparently Ghosty agreed because for being a zombie and all Butch was pretty sure the guy had gone _white_.

The storm of random objects went flying out- smacking Ghosty in the face with every inch of garbage or whatever that was in the alley and more.

The ghost backed away as the guy approached him- glowing white eyes and shit just getting…glowier- again what the fuck was with this new glowy eye trend!? How come Butch's eyes didn't glow then! Well except they did but not like this shit and-!

He still had pupils! He was… at least ninety-nine percent sure when the Butch's eyes glowed he still had his goddamn pupils!

Unlike this guy! ….And Butters… back there.

Speaking of hot counterparts she was gaping- jaw dropping more and more and Boss…

…Boss looked upset. He finally managed to get up- shaky legs and all.

"Mike! Okay man you made your point! Stop it with the psychic shit before you-!"

Trixie… Believe… whoever the fuck this kid was stiffened and turned his gaze directly on Boss and oh… fucking… hell. He didn't have no pupils alright and fuck if that wasn't the freakiest shit Butch had ever fucking seen and even Butterbabe over there flinched back. Boss met the creepy gaze straight on without even flinching- c-cause he was a bad ass and shit but… even he took a step back when Mr. Glowy eyes wasn't apparently interested in what he had to say.

… And fucking Ghosty here… he apparently agreed with all of em'.

For being a zombie he was…, err.. "breathing" kinda hard- backing away like some kind of devil was chasing him or something- tch irony there!

And then he did something even weirder…

One hand went clean across his eyes and the other went across it making a kind of X' or whatever completely blocking his face.

" _ **O-Orafira! Back! Stay back!"**_

The kid froze. And finally blinked- pupils were back at least- that was good. The look Believe was giving the guy was… kind of confused though.

"Scuse' me?" Mike blurted. " Ora- wha?"

" _ **Ora… Orafira- You… you-"**_ He still had his hands up in that weird way. But he pointed one of them… Butch was going to assume he was aiming for Boss… but he was pointing to the empty wall instead. " _ **You… You – Don't think this is over boy! You… You may have a stooge-!"**_ Butch bristled.

" _ **A witch!**_ " Butters scowled.

" _ **A-And… And a…a…."**_

Mike was blinking a lot and he kept looking at his hands.

"…What the fuck did you just call me?" He whispered. "A-Answer me! What did you just call me- what the fuck is a…a… Ora- whatever! ANSWER ME!"

He was ignored. Ghosty was too focused on covering his eyes and yelling at the wall he was under the impression was Brick.

" _ **But this isn't over! Never! I've waited too long to be beaten by… by some DEMON and his familiars!"**_

"Scuse you! You look in the mirror lately ya nasty fucker! You calling _Cap Boy_ a demon!? Look at you Sir Pointy Teeth there!" Butters snapped. "Hey! Get back here you fucking-What the fuck were you doing with Ace and those morons! What the fuck is your deal!"

But Ghosty only turned and walked…. Into the wall.

And vanished.

Butch felt a heat in his body and he gasped for air- Butters fell back on her knees- Brick managed to stay upright but not easily, A bright lime glow (still with pupils) and the Puff was back- floating somewhat off the ground. A red glow was in Brick's eyes but no fire bursts escaped the Rowdy but he nonetheless held his hands up- two little flames escaped from his palm.

Butch blinked and punched the ground. The crack was instant.

…Their X… it was… back!?

But… wait what the-!? How the hell had he-!?

"What the fuck!?"

"How in the-!?"

Believe was silent he only just kept… staring at his hands. The loser looked like he was in shock. Butch sneered. Pansy. Fucking hell.

Sure enough the dumb ass sunk down to his knees- coughing like he was about to puke- gross.

"Cripes! Fucking hell Believe!" Brick snapped and grabbed the loser's shoulders keeping him from keeling over like an even bigger loser!

"Ora… Ora…he called me a… a…?" And goody hysterical sputtering from a stupid normie- just what they all needed!

"Mike. Shut up and take your damn pills!" He snapped. The normie flinched but nonetheless dug in his pocket and took out a bottle. Least he wasn't arguing.

"… You okay asswipe?" He stiffened but she was giving him an odd look and hugging her arms as she did so.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. You okay?"

She took a deep breath, " Y-yeah. Yeah I think so. I… I can't remember shit when did Cap Boy and Believe get here? The fuck?"

She couldn't… remember?

"…You don't remember… going all… you know…" He began. Her eyebrow rose.

"…What?' She folded her arms. " Spit it out you idiot!"

"Uh… all… glowy?"

Butters didn't look impressed and her glower only increased but then she sneered and turned around.

"You know what never mind- let's get the info from the source- so- _evening gentlemen_ fine night ain't it- what the fuck are you two up to and don't even try getting out of this one Brick!" She snarled. "Unlike pink eyed Puffs sweet talking won't work on _me!"_

Boss's face burned but he met the glare evenly.

"This isn't the _time_ Buttercup-."

"Oh I think it is- you know I _really_ actually do so start talking Cap Boy!"

Believe groaned and stood up uneasily. Still holding his head groggily and he dug in his pocket and pressed a napkin to his nose.

"You okay Butch?" He murmured but flinched when the argument only got _louder_ \- and hit the air- Butters' hands flying up – pointing a finger straight in Boss's face and Brick on his part clenching his fists and looking plain pissed. That was some ominous smoke from the nostrils.

Still though… this shithead… he glared at the fucking turd. The loser's smile was nervous and he looked like a fucking tool – more than usual.

"I'm fine _Trixie_."

Silence. And that smile twitched somewhat – a nervous laugh in his wake.

"Uh… yeah. Ha ha…? About that- you know it was nothing personal… that day – we were all kinda… freaked… worried about the girls and you _did_ call my Mom a-."

"I hate you."

"…I know you do." He groaned.

" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?" Her voice shrilled.

Trixie slapped his brow. "God damn it Jojo I told you this was a bad fucking idea!" He hissed.

"DAMN IT BUTTERCUP JUST LISTEN FOR A SECOND!"

"NO! NO I WILL NOT LISTEN! WHO DO I LOOK LIKE- THE SMITTEN PINK KITTEN?! Oh are you in for it Cap Boy- you'd better be ready to buy a fucking _bakery_ for this-!"

Brick blanched. Mike groaned more and continued to mumble to himself like a fucking idiot.

" P-Pinky and I talked about this! We were just- the trial!"

"You LIED!"

" …Lie is a very…strong word Buttercup-."

"WHAT WOULD YOU CALL IT THEN?!"

"..Oh my God Brick shut up. Shut up now. Buddy for once listen to meeeee." Another pathetic moan. Tch. Pansy. Fucking turd.

"…. I left out some details out of a report that I _didn't_ want on public record and I had _every_ intention of telling Pinky at some point-."

"WHEN!?"

He was silent. "… After the trial."

"A month!? A MONTH!?"

"I know! I know okay- bad idea- very bad idea I get it I fucked up- I just wanted to protect-OW!"

And that was Brick's hair… she was dragging Boss like he was some kind of bad… dog all the way back to the ground. Mike flinched. "Oh no don't think I've forgotten _you_ young man!" She grabbed the turd by the ear. "Hmm- lets see. Lying to _both_ the girlfriends in question, worrying them half to _death_ in some regards! The two of you are just on a _roll_ aren't you!?" Mike was the one who blanched this time. Brick grimaced. "But it's no _problem_ \- all relationships are after all based on _communication_ aren't they! My sister and Miss Snyder are wonderfully reasonable young women- I'm _sure_ if you _beg_ enough they'll at least give you _five minutes!_ After all you wouldn't want your beloved-!" She froze.

Brick sucked in a breath as she abruptly released them both.

…Oh shit.

The Rowdy Boss and Toughest Fighter exchanged a glance.

"Pinky…" He whispered and pulled himself from her grasp. "Pinky…Pink- FUCK!" He bolted down the street.

"What the- BRICK COME BACK HERE!"

"Where the hell is heeee- BLOSS!"

And there went Tricky… Towards the Utonium's and OH SHIT!

GHOSTY WAS OUT!

BOSS WOMAN! THEY HAD TO-!

She grabbed his arm in mid run and spun him around.

"X meeting. Lab. Get Boomer. NOW!"

"But-!?"

"NOW BUTCH!"

She zipped off.

He gulped. Fuck… f-fuck.

"Fuck…fuck. fuck. fuck!"

He hit the air.

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

" _Hello you've reached Blossom Utonium – I'm sorry I'm unable to take your call but please leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can: If this is an X' matter please call the main hotline at-."_

"GOD DAMN IT BLOSSOM!" Buttercup shrilled.

"Pinky! Pinky babe it's me- answer your phone- babe please I know you're probably working late but Babe-you have to listen to me just-!" Cap Boy ended his eighth phone call and just dialed again.

_Hiiiiii! You've reached Bubbles Utonium! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but I'll totes get back to you as soon I can! So leave a message after the beep if you want – Buh bye!_

"Bubbles! Bubbles it's me! It's BC- you need to pick up your phone! You need to go to Leader Girl's office and check on her! Understand! Call me when you get this!"

"No answer there either?!" Brick demanded. Her heart was pounding but she shook her head- the guy went white.

"…No… shit… shit this wasn't supposed-!" He choked and then grabbed his phone again.

"If she didn't pick the first eight times Cap Boys she's not gonna pick up for the ninth!"

He ignored her- they'd hit the skies as soon as she'd caught up – he'd also sent a panicking Believe home- compile some data or whatever – some lame excuse to get the guy out of there. He was in bad shape- he needed to sleep it off… he wouldn't but at least the jealous beast wouldn't attack as soon as he caught sight of him.

Fuck… this was a fucking disaster. How the hell had she missed it!? How the hell had… God damn it why weren't her sisters answering their phones!?

He was in a fucking panic- and fuck if he shouldn't be! This! This is why they didn't keep shit secret with the X Team Cap Boy! Whatever fucking happened down there – whatever this Ghost zombie was- fuck if Cap Boy didn't know something! Fuck if Believe didn't know something! What the fuck were they thinking?!

The house was dark- it was almost two… three… fuck what time was it anyway!? Whatever- Cap Boy touched down and she could barely keep up with him – she dug in her pockets but he wasn't interested in waiting- he just kept pounding the door and slamming the bell he was going to wake up the whole damn neighborhood at this point!

"Brick! Calm down will ya!" She snapped and finally found her keys but the door swung open anyway. The Professor looked _pissed_. As he well should be but oh…. oh thank God he looked completely normally pissed like he had just been risen from bed and _not_ like he was being she didn't know- _threatened_ by homicidal ghost zombies or anything!

"Buttercup Eva Utonium do you have _any_ idea what time it is young lady!? Mr. Jojo what on earth are you doing at my home at 3:15 in the morning!?"

Brick was panting and her father's eyes widened- "W-WHAT ON!? What happened!? Buttercup what-!"

"No time to explain Dad- where's the girls!?"

He blinked. "I'm assuming in _bed_ where _you_ should be young lady- and again Mr. Jojo why are _you_ in my living room at _three_ in the morning?!"

He was looking around wildly- the house was quiet. Way too quiet.

"BC?" The hall light flicked on and down came Bubs in her jammies and curlers, her eyes widened, "What the-!? Are you guys okay!?" She yelped. " Brick you're bleeding! BC you are too!"

The Professor finally seemed to notice something beyond a male in his living room in the middle of the night.

"What happened!? BC!? Brick- did you guys get attacked!? I didn't hear an X alert though- is it a sushi-!?" She yelped when Brick grabbed her shoulders.

"Where's Pinky- I-Is she with you?!" He looked around and behind Bubs.

"U-Um no. She's- I think she fell asleep in her office again- Brick what's-!?"

Cap Boy didn't answer her- he bolted for the lab door and he went shooting down those stairs- her father gaped but aw fuck-!

"Explain later Dad! Bubs come with me now!" The blonde gaped just like Dad but Buttercup had no time for this! She grabbed Bubbles' hand and pulled her towards the lab.

"B-BC-C-C! What's going on!?"

"Would it kill you- to keep your phone off vibrate for _once!"_ She snarled.

"B-But you said you don't like being woken up and that my tones are obnox-!"

"I know what I said! Just… just…UGH!"

"Pinky! Pinky!" _Knock Knock._ "C'mon Babe answer me!"

"Buttercup! What is going on!? Hello are you gonna answer me!?" Bubbles near shrieked.

Nothing. She felt a chill up in her spine before she pushed the near hyperventilating Rowdyruff Boy away and pounded on the door herself- she tried the knob but it was locked tight. Fucking hell she was going to rip this damn lock off this damn door once and for all after this!

"Blossom! Blo- Fuck it! Sorry Dad! Cap Boy- you take one side I'll take the other- this is a reinforced door- ONE. TWO-THREE!"

Even titanium didn't stand a chance against two X' positive kicks- it swung right on open.

The room was empty.

"H-Huh? But she wasn't in the room- where is-!?" Bubbles gasped and Brick… just kind of stood there- staring at the empty room. Silent. Only for a small little _beeping_ \- Buttercup pushed past the guy who was just… frozen in place.

It was fully charged and some classical music started playing when she picked up the phone – **11 missed calls** \- a bunch of half-finished papers littered the desk- the pen was still uncapped.

But other than that… the place was immaculate. It… didn't look like there'd been… any kind of struggle…

So… where… w-where was-…

"Okay seriously- Brick what is going on here seeing as my own sister won't tell me!" Bubs stormed in and grabbed the phone from her. "And you know intruding on people's privacy is like really rude BC- what's going on here! I don't see an X' alert-! So _what happened!?_ " She stamped her foot.

"….The creature from the labyrinth… the faceless man… he's out." Brick finally spoke. It was curt… correct. "It was hostile… it attacked the Greens on patrol… it can move from place to place at will."

Her sister paled and her hands flew to her mouth, " T-The faceless- wait that creep who… who… BLOSSY!" The phone got shoved back into Buttercup's hands and the blonde just started tearing the office apart- she stiffened and turned- the Rowdyruff Boy was silent again.

And then he just turned and left.

She felt the ire grow- son of a bitch just thought he could leave after all this! Fucking hell this was _his_ fault! If he hadn't fucking kept secrets like some kind of-!

"Cap Boy."

He ignored her.

"Cap Boy so help me if you don't-!"

"…Ruff…Buttercup…what's going on?"

They both stiffened and whirled around. She looked half asleep and…kind of annoyed but…

Buttercup had never been fucking happier to see her older sister- pisssed off or not- in her goddamn life!

"L-Leader Girl!" She gasped out. The redhead's eyes narrowed and she put her hand on her hip.

"Yes… Mind explaining to me what all the commotion is –huh- Brick what's-?" She stiffened but the guy just kept on clinging to her like some kind of burr- not saying anything just… kind of not the best time Cap Boy... just saying.

"Brick…" She murmured and the guy was still kind of buried in her hair …at least it wasn't like in her boobs or something but still… _not_ the time Cap Boy! Hormones needed to be put away- yes her sister was in a little tank and shorts but-!

"Thank…Thank God… fucking…. I fucked up… fuck…I'm an idiot- Blossom… cripes…just…Thank God…"

Her sister stared up at him and finally returned the sudden embrace she'd just been swept into. And Cap Boy just kept on holding her as if for dear life- Err… okay well good to know he uh… realizes the severity of his fuck up and uh… right okay better go make sure Bubs doesn't destroy Leader Girl's office. They were talking in _that_ way again and no thanks. She'd had enough nightmares from the first tongue session she'd had to witness she did _not_ need any more Reds Goop in her immediate memory. Nope. No thanks. Ugh and here came the eyes. Bleghhh- she was out of here.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone…?"

"I… I don't know I just woke up on the couch… huh…"

"What?"

"… That's strange… I don't recall wearing this one…is it even mine?"

Buttercup stiffened. The Pink Puff only rotated her wrist- the gold bangle jingled obnoxiously.

"…I don't know Babe…"

"…Strange."

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Good evening my angellllll! The Jojo brothers are here for the X meeeeeeting!"

"Oh my God Boom how much syrup did you drink ya moron!"

"I'm all better aren't IIIIIIIIII-!"

"Define better…"

Her father led the two of them in with a face like stone- Bubbles following behind looking confused and Boomer… looked kind of… way too happy. Butch caught her eye and swirled his finger and made a "drinking" motion. Ah.

"Can I please get an explanation now as to what is going on here- and _ahem_."

The Reds sprang apart. Tch. Even the green moron snickered a bit. Blossom cleared her own throat,

"Yes. Um. An explanation would be helpful. Buttercup…. Brick. One of you."

…. Right. Um. She caught Bubbles' eye but the blonde was too busy focusing on her boyfriend who was high as a kite and well Cap Boy was just discreetly trying to get a hold of Leader Girl again without raising the ire of Father Unit and-.

"Ghosty's loose."

Well they… always could count on the moron… to be the most blunt…couldn't they…

**-o-o-o-**

The atmosphere was tense.

No ifs and buts about it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Butch's fingers just kept going on and on over the arm rest of his chair- Bubbles wrung her hands and Boomer laced his fingers through hers after a minute or two as they all sat in stony silence.

Blossom only kept writing. Her expression was stern. Her grip on the pen steady. Not even a shake to it… and just jotted down every damn word Cap Boy was saying.

No… he wasn't saying- he was singing- the flood gates had opened: every horrifying detail from how many times he had apparently had to slam "Boomer" to the ground to when he had taken "Bubbles" down before she had clawed his face off. To his avoiding of Snyder's kicks, Mr. Walter's…wrenches…

Buttercup's punches… and Butch's unbridled savagery.

A trek further and further down into _Hell._ Two young men doing everything in their power to get out alive.

A single low narrative- nothing politically correct: Swearing abounded- every hit and cut he had achieved- every time the "voice" had mocked him, thrown him into one nightmare after another- before he had finally managed to break out of its mental hold… and run into Leader Girl.

And then the hell had really begun.

Buttercup folded her arms and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard Bubbles gasp slightly and both boys (even the one who as high as a kite) both hissed as the Red Rowdy's story went on… and on.

_Click._

She opened on eye cautiously- Leader Girl had set the pen down. Everyone else looked up- except Cap Boy. He was slouched over on the table.

"…The entity became inherently more hostile then… when the rest of the team presented itself then." She murmured.

Everyone else… translating to Blossom.

"…Yeah Pinky. Ghosty… started taking things personally after… that. He claimed I failed… what I don't know."

"Tch- The Rowdy King failinggg anythings? Puh _lease_ – Big Bro's a genius he doesn't fail'sh!" Boomer slurred. Butch squeezed the bridge of his nose and Bubbles patted her boyfriend's hand serenely.

"I'll translate for the dumb ass- what kinda test was he talkin' about and how the fuck did you _fail_ it Boss?" Butch sneered and leaned back in his chair. He was still stewing. Tch. Idiot.

"…I don't know." He shook his head. "I hear on one side I failed… another I passed… I didn't care at the fucking time cause all I wanted then was to get me and Believe the fuck outta there!"

"…And this… entity…" Blossom was speaking low, purposely correct it seemed. Not even a quiver in her voice. "This… creature… it was… displeased you had that… weapon of sorts in your possession upon your next confrontation?"

Another nod. "Yeah… it… was pretty pissed."

"…Maybe that was the test?" Bubbles piped in. "Maybe… it… was guarding that… sword… or whatever and you I dunno… took it without asking?"

He shook his head, "I wasn't given a choice." He muttered. "It was either take the damn thing or never get out… not much of a choice…"

"So you stole it from him'sh then. He called himself a warriors didn't he? Maybe he wanted the thing and turns out he ain't bad ass enough for it'sh." Another slur. "Would explain'sh why he went all nuts on Big Bro'sh today! He's _jealous'shhhhh!"_

"Boomie honey… shh. Shh." Bubbles murmured as Blossom flinched- Brick growled and punched the table.

"I don't give a flying fuck if the fucker is jealous or not- what I want to know is how the fuck it got _out_."

"You're so hell bent on it having been trapped there Brick… you don't know that." Blossom shook her head.

"Because if he hadn't been… then why the fuck did he wait so long to reveal himself." A hiss. A flinch. "Why'd he go to all that trouble dream stalking or whatever!" Another one. His eyes blazed. "No. I don't buy he had freedom this whole time."

"I agree with Brick, Blossy… why didn't it come… for you earlier then." She bit her lip. "I…I mean- n-not that I think it- it will but-!"

"No…" Butch shook his head. " Hate to break it to you Blondie but… it ain't a matter of if now it's a matter of _when_ \- Red the guy's a psycho- he's hell bent you're his old girlfriend or whatever and it don't sound like it ended happy neither- something happened to the guy… and her."

He caught Buttercup's gaze. She scowled and turned her gaze away.

"… And he's determined you're going to remember him… he'll… make sure of it… I believe were his exact words."

Blossom paled and Brick's face darkened and he seized her hand.

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?" Bubbles yelped. "You can't _make_ s-someone remember something if it never-!"

"What never hear of Stockholm syndrome Bubs?" Butch muttered.

Brick's grip seemed to grow more and more until he was more or less crushing her sister's hand. She didn't even flinch. She was just…silent.

"That. Won't. _Happen._ " He snarled.

"Of course it won't but the thing has suddenly grown X sucking tentacles Cap Boy- that's a problem- any ideas?" She snapped. " Cause I don't got any at the moment!"

"And you _know_ who gave him that power." Butch muttered again. "What I wanna know is _why_ \- why is the fucking Lobster helping some psycho get in Red's pants?"

Blossom flinched and that _growl_ was not helping matters! She kicked the green moron _hard_ and high and all Boom did the same.

"Moron'sh!"

"It's a legit point!"

"Well you didn't have to say it like _that_ Butch!" Bubbles snapped and wagged her finger. "A-And… Blossy there's nothing to worry about! Cause that icky thing isn't going to get _anywhere_ near you!"

"The thing stole our X Bubs! Beat Boss like nothin' beat Butters like nothin and me too!" Apparently Mike didn't count…

"It won't _happen_ Butch!"

"What are ya gonna do Blondie – put her in a box?!"

_Slam._

"Enough!" They all quieted and Blossom exhaled. "Arguing will do nothing to help this situation- we will discuss… this at a later time when… emotions aren't so high- however we have another problem with this situation now don't we? What was Mr. Copular's role in this- what possible reason could this… entity's "master" have with meeting with _Ace_ _Copular?_ Buttercup what were _you_ doing following Mr. Copular in the first place!? _"_

"I-I wasn't-! I was-!"

Buttercup dug into her shorts but she was out of gum. Fuck. Her mouth was dry as anything – fuck. Just… she needed one. Just one. No one had to know- pretty sure Blondie here hadn't found her whole stash so… so…

Butch was giving her a weird look, fucking asshole. She turned her head- stop looking at her creep!

Brick continued holding Leader Girl's hand – crushing it really let's face it- but his gaze was fixed back on the table again. The fucker knew he was in trouble. He'd been caught. He knew it. Mike was a dead man.

The Trickster? Fucking hell how could Buttercup have been that _blind_ \- it was so fucking obvious! And How Brick Jojo could have _possibly_ thought he'd be able to keep something like _that_ a secret for who _knows_ long and _why_ was-.

… Wait.

Why _did_ Brick… keep it a secret? What had they been doing tonight… he'd been wearing a mask too… and that stupid bandana… a disguise…

… What was he up to…? And Ghosty's…reaction to him- she hadn't seem a lot of it… but Brick was in pretty bad shape- not as bad as Butch- Butch looked like something out of a cage fight – his black eye was more or less _black_ still- X and all.

The asswipe in question was giving her a look. The blues were fixed straight ahead but the Green Rowdy… was staring right at _her._

She squeezed her fists under the table.

"…I couldn't sleep… so I went for a quick flight to clear my head and I ran into Butch and that's when we saw the shit going down in the alley."

The look on Brick's face was a picture. Butch's was too.

_You owe me Cap Boy and I don't just mean chili corn for the rest of your life._

"You… weren't like talking to them were you sis?" Bubbles murmured. She shook her head.

"No. We thought it was a mugging at first."

Leader Girl looked grim and then turned her attention to Butch,

"I see… and you Butch?"

Silence. Another hard look in her direction but he sighed.

"Yeah… "Another odd look in her direction. "I ran into Butters on patrol I guess you could call it… we didn't know… what was going on until we saw… Ghosty show up." More of a strange look but she'd handle that later. Just play along asswipe… she'd explain in a bit. Butch grunted and folded his arms.

"And Ace went with him?" Leader Girl said quietly, Cap Boy tensed. " Why?"

"He offered the ass… a shit ton of money to go with him… it seriously felt like we were interuptin' some kind of weird deal or whatever." Again Butch's creepily serious gaze locked right on Buttercup. She averted her own Butch just kept… staring. God damn it stop looking at her! Stop being serious! It was creepy!

Bubbles frowned and exchanged a look with Boomer, high as a kite yeah but… he still cleared his throat. "What… possible reason would the Lobster have in wanting… to see someone like Ace?" He intoned.

"It…does seem kind of…random." Bubbles wrung her hands. "Ace hasn't even been… like on our radar for… years crime wise at least."

"I thought you hd a run with him a few months back BC?" Brick said lowly. She stiffened. "The night after Mojo went… crazy I mean?"

"It was a mugging Boss. We weren't called- this doesn't make sense why would the Lobster care about a nobody like fucking Copular?"

" _I still don't get what your deal is- why you buggin' me?"_

" _Aw c'mon Buddacup- can't we just has a nice conversation?"_

" _Um no. You're a bad guy and you annoy me."_

" _Tch- always a spitfire- you knows you always were mah favorite."_

"… _. Scuse me?"_

Blossom's expression was stony. "Agreed Butch. It doesn't make sense. Therefore finding out the truth of this matter must be our top priority-."

Brick shook his head, " It's one of our priorities yeah but top- I disagree. The specter is our top priority-."

"No…with all due respect Brick I must disagree- H.I.M's interest in Ace Copular for whatever reason is what we as a unit must focus on lest it lead to-."

"Pinky you can't just ignore Ghosty- Casper whatever the fuck we're calling it-!"

"It's not a matter of ignoring- it's a matter of prioritizing- the safety of the city populace in _general_ is much more important than-."

"It made a direct threat to _you_ \- and out _team_ \- with all due respect I'm going to suggest we focus on _that_."

She was up. He was up. They were glaring at each other and whoo boy those irises were magenta and that smoke was kinda black.

"Our duty to the citizens takes precedence over any personal-!" She pointed straight in Cap Boy's face.

"You can't help the city if something happens to _you!"_ He snarled back. "

"What do you expect me to do Ruff? Run and hide?!- I think not! My city could be in danger over whatever plan this fiend has and my own personal-!"

"Your safety is just as important as anyone else's in this damn city Pinky-!" He slammed his fist in the table.

"I will _not_ hide like some sort of coward!"

"I'm not saying _that_ Babe- and I know that but-!"

"But _what_ Brick!"

Silence. Her sister's eyes hardened even more and she turned from the guy- and stormed back into her office. Brick's head went in his hands as he just sunk back down with a groan.

"I just don't get it…Why would H.I.M- - want… _Ace_ of all people… he's kinda lame…isn't he?" Boomer drawled. Bubbles flinched and oh don't look at her. Don't look at Buttercup. Nope. Uh uh- get the big blues _away_ from her!

"Well… maybe it's… trying to make a new… Beat-Alls… thing?"

"Beat-Alls?" Butch snapped. " What kind of lame ass name is the _Beat-Alls_ Blondie!"

"I-It was just what they c-called themselves- they were kind of powerful… we had a tough time with them though-!."

"It's the _lobster_ Bubs! It don't need to work with _anyone_ \- if it's making a goddamn new boy band or whatever its got a shitty way of doing it- a slimy shit for brains with gross ass hair and a zombie who wants a piece of pink nooky-!"

_SLAM_

"ENOUGH. BUTCH!" Brick snarled and jumped up. Butch stood up just as quickly. Aw hell. Fuck. Buttercup knew this was coming – the blues looked alarmed but Boomer scrambled up anyway.

"Bro! Big Bro- c'mon guys!" The two were glaring at each other completely ignoring their little brother – aw hell- see _this_ right here- a fucking Rowdy fight or whatever was _not_ going to help matters! At _all!_

"Brick- Butch please don't fight!" Bubbles yelped.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Pinky like that again Butch you hear me!"

"I didn't say nothing that wasn't _true_ Boss- I don't _lie_ about shit like this! He's _nuts!"_

"You think I don't know that!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes but she was taking… an awfully long time in there. The blues were distracted in appeasing the two angry Rowdy beasts- good luck with that- so she was able to slip past without big blue eyed interrogations.

Bubs had trashed the place in her panic or whatever to find Blossom- her sister was currently in the midst of rescuing her papers or whatever from the Bubbles black hole effect.

"Leader Girl?"

She kept gathering the papers.

"Sis?"

"… If you could grab the green binder on the second shelf on the left Buttercup that'd be most appreciated." She murmured. The Green puff frowned but went to do the Pink Puff's bidding anyway- her finger skimmed down the identical line of green all stacked up evenly and nicely. Uh…

Blossom stiffened.

"Four binders in- those three are the Gang Green Gang's files in general. They will likely be helpful in this investigation."

They were thin as hell- no shock. Next to their stupid antics back when Buttercup was a kid the Gang Green Gang- Ace… was a lame ass wannabe. He wanted to be all big and bad and be some kind of criminal Boss or whatever- too bad that involved brains and God knows Ace Copular… had _none._

… What the hell could the lobster… want with _that one_?

After all… he may have been psycho but Casper… whoever he was- was hell of a fighter. He'd brought… all of them down. He'd brought the Green moron down, he'd brought Mike down… Cap Boy… and even…

….The toughest fighter.

"Are you alright Buttercup?"

She stiffened. Was this chick seriously asking _her_ if _she_ was alright? God damn it Blossom! Would it kill the girl to worry about _herself_ for a change versus everyone else?!

"Fine." She grunted. "Bastard was lucky he caught me off guard- won't happen again."

"I meant… in regards to-."

Blossom didn't even flinch. Damn her. Despite the angry snarl that went flying her way from the toughest fucking fighter of them all- the commander and leader… didn't even fucking flinch.

…Damn it.

"It's no big deal."

"Buttercup-."

"It's _not_ Leader Girl. In the scheme of things I'm more concerned about Casper to be brutally honest… are _you_ okay?"

"Don't dodge the question. My feelings in this matter are irrelevant in the scheme of things as I wasn't there."

"That's bull and you know it."

"So is your own avoidance of the subject."

More silence. She gathered up the papers silently and just… gave Buttercup that _look_. The big sister –patronizing _I know you're full of shit but I also know you won't say shit anyway so I'm not going to say anything until you spit it out because I know I'm right_ look.

She folded her arms.

"… The shit head didn't even realize I was there. He left before… I mean he disappeared- so he didn't talk to me or nothin'- not that it would have mattered anyway but-!"

…Damn it. Fucking hell. Stupid… big sister eyes! Evil. Evil those were! They were worse than the big blues!

She took one of the binders, " That's at least one good piece of news tonight then." She murmured simply.

"I've had encounters with the asshole before-!"

"Those encounters never involved your speaking to him now did they?" Those pink eyes flashed dangerously Buttercup scowled but shook her head.

"No ma'am." Her sister's grip on the binder was something fierce.

"Good." She nodded. "…That's very good news… I'm…glad you're safe Buttercup." Her hand drifted to her shoulder- the tank top strap was almost completely frayed- Blossom only gently pulled it back up. "… Very glad." She murmured.

"…Ghosty pulled a cheap shot but he won't get us next time."

More silence. Buttercup folded her arms,

"…But um… there's something you should… know Leader Girl."

Her expression was unreadable.

"…Ghosty didn't run because of anything we did… it ran away because of… Believe."

More silence.

"… Michael?" Her brow furrowed, "Well… I suppose in the scheme of things… if H.I.M. has given the entity a way of blocking or disrupting Chemical X somehow in these… what did you call them?"

"… X sucking… tentacles I think was uh Asswipe's name for them… I can't say I… um… disagree."

Her face twisted, "…Lovely. More tentacles. I am never eating calamari of any sort ever again after this last incident." Her lip curled somewhat and Blossom sighed. " I don't suppose then… they would work on Michael in that way would they… I don't know… what Brick and him are up to but… I'm certainly glad they came when they did-."

"I think… Cap Boy…had been giving Mike… martial art lessons in secret and he didn't want his brothers to know- judging from Butchy Boy's little hissy fit out there I'm…guessing its against their… code or something."

"… It would explain that video I suppose." Her cheeks went slightly pink and she cleared her throat, "Though… that doesn't condone his actions- violence is never the answer."

"Spoken like Miss Everything Nice." Buttercup muttered. "But yeah… between you and me… I am too."

More silence. Again… that expression became unreadable as she turned back to the shelves.

"… What exactly did Michael… do?"

"…That's… the weird part… I don't really know… I've seen the guy… pissed before but that was… weird. Really weird. I mean Ghosty… he was freaked out. Like legit… _freaked_ Leader Girl… he was going off on us like- I'm apparently a witch." Her sister snorted. "Cap Boy's… a demon…. And Butch is a stooge… but what he called Mike and the way he was acting… just… kind of weird."

Her sister was seemingly engrossed in the binders again, "And what exactly… did he call Michael then?" She murmured.

Buttercup folded her arms and leaned more against the wall, "I mean… like I said it was… weird sis. I don't think it was err… English either- but he just booked it out of there- threatened Brick and shit-." She stiffened. "But that doesn't matter because we're not going to be caught off guard again- none of us- so… he's safe. You both are. Trust me…. But the guy seemed… _scared_ Leader Girl.

Her sister quietly slipped the binder back into place.

"…And Michael?"

Buttercup shrugged, "Brick sent him home- told him to take his pills and go to bed- he would have come but probably a good thing he didn't with the jealous baby tantrum going on out there." She rubbed her brow. Her head was still killing her. Felt like something had sliced it clean in two at points. Weird.

_Knock. Knock._

They turned and oh look- here was the ashamed puppy himself. Ugh. He looked completely dejected. Leader Girl averted her gaze pointedly and fuck if you didn't see the tail go between the legs then- bah- serves him right- let this be a lesson for him!

The idiot was right behind him- and the blondes – well Bubbles really shoved them both forward.

"Go on you two!" She snapped and tapped her foot impatiently. "You both have something to say don't you!"

"Oh… now really boys it isn't necessary-."

Butch grunted but Boomer elbowed him- _hard_.

"Yeah actually it is Blossom now get talkin' idiot! You first!" Little Boy Blue spat. Huh- apparently when high off cough syrup the blonde Rowdy had more of a backbone. Good to…know? Butch scowled but at one more electric

"I'm sorry for being an ass Red- I was freaked out and I shouldn't have called you a piece of pink-." _ZAP_ – "OW! Goddamn it Boomer! I'm apologizin' ain't I!? Fuck man! Anyways- I'm an ass- no doubt Butters is gonna slap me into the ground and not in the fun way-." They all groaned and she slapped her own brow. "But the Butch is an ass and he knows it – so…sorry."

Blossom frowned but sighed, "Apology accepted Butch-." Her gaze however moved to the moping puppy. Bubbles cleared her throat loudly.

"Your turn Brick!" Her sister's cheeks went slightly pink and she was obviously going for the binders or something but Bubs saw right through it- she grabbed all three of em' shoved them at the guys and began pushing them all out cheerfully.

"We'll just give you two a minute." She called over her shoulder. Buttercup hesitated- the redheads were both avoiding the other's direct gaze and she scowled. She wasn't about to let the asshole sweet-talk his way out of this because of the smitten kitten syndrome or-!

"I'm sorry."

And then her sister's eyes went huge and fuck Buttercup's did too but Cap Boy just kept staring at the ground. "I'm sorry… Blossom."

… Oh. Err. Okay… that was… progress… okay. Guess he wasn't a… ass so much as an idiot after all and she heard a grunt behind her and that was her arm! Ow!

Bubbles continued to smile. "Let's give them some privacy BC okay?" Her smile widened and kind of was a little twitchy so Buttercup knew better than to even try to argue with the enraged blonde at the moment. She pressed her hands together, "Good- now let's get this place cleaned up and… you should change…- because um no offense but that tank is like… gone. There's no saving it."

She grimaced. She'd liked this one… damn it… fucking zombies!

Butch caught her eye and his look was hard. She scowled and it only grew when the ass had the audacity to move closer to her as the blondes cheerfully began cleaning up the mess of papers and such while the Reds… made up or whatever in there.

"…I don't like it." She blinked but he only looked straight ahead.

"What don't you like asswipe?" She murmured. There was litany of candidates after all. Plenty of shit had gone down tonight with no explanation. Buttercup's _favorite_ kind of shit of course.

"…I don't know yet… but I've got a bad feeling in my gut Butters." He hesitated and there was that… odd look again. She clenched her fist and turned her gaze from those… creepily intense green ones that didn't belong on Asswipes!

Her head hurt again- she growled and squeezed her brow.

"Head hurt?" He murmured.

"Yeah… the asshole hit me in the head or something least I'm guessin the fucker must have nailed me pretty hard- I can't remember shit."

Again… the eyes could stop any time now.

"Yeah… he uh… hit you in the head alright… you can say that." He mumbled. Her eyebrow rose. "So… what do we do?" She scooted away from him- he was way too close. "Butters why didn't you rat the turd out- you weren't on patrol… we were-." He hissed.

She snorted somewhat. "Exactly."

"…What?" Tch. Moron. This time _he_ was the one to lean back.

"Here's the thing Butchy Boy… your brother….whipped and lovesick as he is as still stubborn as fuck- you following me?"

"…No."

"Of course not- let me explain. There was still a lot missing in that explanation back there- you saw that nasty scar on his arm- I don't believe for one fucking second your brother just _found_ anything- and I also don't think Cap Boy decided to train Mike willy nilly either."

He glowered. "He's blackmailing him some-."

"No Butch. But _we_ are."

"…Scuse me?"

She grabbed his collar, "Your brother is hiding something. I hope you've come to terms with that Asswipe and now we have Brick Jojo backed into a corner because he _knows_ what we said was bullshit but if he says anything then _he's_ screwed- following me yet?"

"Uh…No- Listen Butters- I understand you're pissed but I can't let you I dunno attack Boss or somethin'- it's against the-."

She rolled her eyes and hoisted him up- "Calm down moron. It'd be a different story if Cap Boy was being an idiot because he was stroking his own ego or just trying to be a "big manly man" again." She snorted, Butch only glowered more. Well she didn't envy Little Boy Blue at all- he was in for a _delightful_ time in the Jojo household over the next few days – when he was coherent enough to notice the tension in the air that is.

And she'd debated it- the moment she'd seen that red streak in the sky she'd almost seen _red_ herself – but…

They were silent. Her sister just clutched the binder - purposely avoiding Brick's gaze. He really was in the dog house it seemed but… the guy was still talking- about what Buttercup couldn't hear but at least the sweet talking wasn't working- … served… served him right…

" _I just wanted to protect-!"_

She pursed her lips. Blossom just kept on reading- or pretending to read at least in there with Cap Boy looking over her shoulder- or maybe he was just pretending to do that too. Who knew with the dumb ass- just hovering over her sister like a damn whipped puppy dog.

Butch followed her gaze.

"… You know… for what it's worth Butters…you should know… Boss…never does shit without a reason." He muttered.

Blossom's expression never changed. She didn't even look up when Brick's hand touched her shoulder but… her sister raised her own to his anyway. Not a word was spoken between them. It was just… silent.

"…Yeah… I know Asswipe." Buttercup finally murmured and buzzed her lips with a sigh. "I know."

**-V-**

The air was still. Very still. It was… a strange place. This realm. This strange…strange place.

The green skinned man looked positively well _green_ – ho ho ho- as he kept looking around the place- why he wasn't even finishing his tea.

Mortals. So very _rude_.

" **I must say- your story intrigues me Mr. Copular- very much so. It seems as if such a-."** At least mortal food was somewhat appetizing- especially these cakes of sorts- just tickled the taste buds- how fabulous these had been so easy to create- one couldn't give blame really for wanting to try them out for oneself.

Ah mortals- such ill bred creatures but they did have some _delightful_ perks and such. They could be entertaining at times.

" **Such a man of so many… talents should be running the show really it seems. But what do I know- I only can watch from afar. More tea?"**

The man gulped the rest of it down.

"No thanks man- tea ain't my style you knows?"

Oh but of course. How very… predictable. A simple snap of the claw and a bottle of course was suddenly by his side- the fool's eyes widened and he snatched it right up.

"Aw yeah- that's more like it- I like the way you's think crabby! Err… whatever you's calls yourself."

" **Mortals call me many things- most more asinine than the last- I suppose it's best to go with the latest one… you may call me Him- Mr. Copular."**

"Him huh? Huh- easy to remembers I guess." He popped the bottle and threw his head back- downing it nearly. The creature known to mortals in recent memry only as "Him" only rolled its eyes- when the fool wasn't looking of course.

It took a sip of its own drink instead.

"So… what's you's problem with those Puff bitches- you want me to rough em' up for ya or somethin'- no offense chief but uh- not easy done- specially with those traita's always sniffin' roun em' now."

" **Traitors you say? Do tell me more- you see-."** The cup was placed down. " **Due to… circumstances I have been absent from this fair city for quite some time. I only just returned recently. Do tell me all the gossip in the… other sectors of this city Mr. Copular."**

He sneered. Such a horridly loathsome visage- " I'll tell you what's up- those damn traita's – the Rowdyruff Boys- the damn Monkey's kids or whatever- well they're letting their fuckin' dicks do all the thinkin' for em' and joined up with those powderpuffs! Betrayed all of us villains and shit!"

Him stirred its tea listlessly. How amusing. A villain? Really. That was rather amusing.

" **Really now… how very scandalous."**

He was infuriated. It was quite amusing. Ah mortals- just one look at the wild glaze in those inebriated eyes one could see the entire story. Ah… how very trite.

"They just go walkin' round like they own the goddamn place when everyone knows they was a bunch of fuckin' street rats – and suddenly they're basically given keys to the fuckin' city!? I tell you chief-!" Another chug- how very strange the bottle never seemed to empty. "Seriously Chief- they gots cash up the wazoo now'sh – live in that swanky penthouse and shit and for what- all they did was keep those bitches from becomin' squid food or whatever- gimme a break- there's cheapa fucks out there ya know what I'm sayin' Chief!"

This tea was delicious. Truly. Ah so very grateful for these tastebuds and such. Wonderful feat.

" **Loud and clear my dear boy. Loud and clear. How very… petty. To have so much showered on such… unworthy boys."**

"Yeah! It ticked me and my boys off that's for sure- so… what's the deal with me comin' here and shit-whateva you want me to do's?"

" **Ah dear friend- in time, in time. Patience is a virtue so many do not yet know. Your task will just be so simple my boy… and the rewards… so great. Greater than anything those… traitors could possibly hope for I assure you."**

The glimmer in those eyes was rather off putting in a mortal. Ah- that was it. Another snap and the suitcase was pushed over to the man. He almost broke all of the lovely glassware in his haste to get it- shaking fingers and such.

His eyes widened more and more- the endless lines of green paper with the ugly mortal men printed upon them – it was much more… pleasant to look at the jewels and gold and such that had been offered in the past but mortals were such fickle creatures- always changing and such.

"Yeah- Yeah- that's what I'm's talkin about- Him my MAN – happy to be of service- what's I gotta do?"

Again… such impatience. Ah mortals. So very… possessive of their time.

The creature's lips curled. Ah time. Time. Such a mortal invention. So very structured…

So very…

_CRASH_

Rude.

His guest whipped around.

"Hey what's the big idea we's in the middle of a private meetin'- HRRRGH!"

And… impatient.

All of the lovely china simply went crashing to the floor as Mr. Copular hugged his precious case to himself despite being… hoisted a good few feet in the air- the snarling was loud and obnoxious and just as quickly the fool was tossed aside- tossed to the ground still clutching his precious paper.

Mortals.

_Shriiiiing_

… So dramatic.

The other fool continued to snarl like an angry beast- oh dear, dear look at those clothes and the very state of him- someone had been in a scuffle it seemed.

" _ **Give me one reason not to slit your throat Demon!"**_

… It really was so hard to find patience sometimes but well it was a necessity. The boy of course fell down bellowing- holding his arm and then clutching his eye. Ah. Much better.

" **Now really my Warrior… this is not the way a civilized young man behaves. I've told you time and time again to watch that temper of yours- these are the consequences."**

" _ **You…"**_ The boy rasped. " _ **You never said there would be an ORAFIRA amongst that wretch's familiars!"**_

Ah. The other one. Mr. Believe. That was an annoying mortal. So very… loud – liked to yell quite a bit and took things just _far_ too personally. Not to mention his absurdly annoying habit of interfering in business that was absolutely _not_ his concern.

. Friendship. _Love._

Bah. Foolishness. Mortal foolishness.

The claw snapped closed. Him frowned.

Not to mention their blood took _forever_ to get out of these however delightful mortal clothes.

Him had warned the fools. It had been nothing personal. Really it hadn't. Why would Him have cared for such foolishness- it didn't. Foolish shenanigans. Such a waste of Him's… time. Ahaha- ah well then. There was that word again.

Time.

Time. Time. Time.

Even a being such as Him then could feel its effects in personal matters. Ah. How very amusing.

This loud screeching- howling really- this wasn't so amusing.

" **Oh calm down my Boy-."**

" _ **Calm… CALM!? You expect me to be calm when one of those… those THINGS is… is-."**_

And now the fool was shaking like a leaf. Ah patience. Patience.

" **Yes, yes my boy- I granted you new power did I not?"**

" _ **It drained the strength from the Demon and his familiars… from that witch and the stooge… but it cannot… you cannot take from an… a-an… O-O-Ora…-."**_

" **Orafira… yes yes- but I send you on a perfectly tame escort mission of our esteemed guest Mr. Copular and what do you do- you instead pick a fight with the very girl you were supposed to leave be for now-."**

" _ **The crazed harridan attacked ME! Came from the very shadows like some kind of- some kind of demon – and her foolish stooge right behind her -!"**_

"I coulda warned you's not to pick a fight with the green one pal- she's a real firecracka but fuck does she have a nasty bite- her and that bitch of a sista of hers'- good luck tamin' _that_ one-YIKES!"

" _ **Watch what you say wretch…. I have not forgotten your previous remarks concerning my beloved and I will not hesitate upon avenging her honor when occasion calls for it!"**_

The green fellow had taken on a rather putrid pallor.

"Y-Yeah okay- okay bud whateva's you say! I won't talk bad bout the pink one no mores! Can ya uh-ha?" He tried to push down the blade from his neck. " P-Put the uh- sword down now buddy- we're uh on the same side yeah?"

Him gave the warrior a most displeased look. The boy sneered and shoved the foolish man back down- but he sheathed his blade.

" _ **I will not sully my blade with the likes of you- I have much more… worthy opponents to prepare for."**_

"U-Uh… yeah…. Y-yeah buddy uh I bet you do. So uh Chief not that it hasn't been uh- great but ya know my boys- they's gonna be lookin' fo me. So uh-."

_Snap._

"H-Hey what gives!?"

" **Now really Mr. Copular- but we still have so much to discuss- your mission and rewards and such… we've a room prepared for you already."**

"O-Oh. Uh yeah that's… uh nice but my boys… ya know they're like lost ducks and some shit without their uh… big momma duck- me so I really should get uh-."

" _ **My master has declared you will not be leaving. You're of some use to us… somehow how I do not know yet but nevertheless-."**_

_Snap_

" **Oh pish- he fell on the cakes- how annoying."**

" _ **I still do not understand."**_ The Boy was a fool. Of course he didn't understand the intricacies of Him's plans. He hoisted the prone form of Mr. Copular up and then threw him into the door that just appeared- shutting it behind him. " _ **What use is this man? He has no special ability nor power – the witch is powerful I am loathe to admit it but she will be a problem… you were right."**_

Of course Him was.

" **Ah my warrior… my poor lonely warrior… leave this to me. Focus instead on your own mission-."**

He stiffened. Him felt its lips curl and it stroked its beard.

" **Poor thing. Poor dear must be so confused."**

"… _**She remembers nothing. She has no idea the danger she is in! That demon and his… his familiars… they-."**_

Him patted the shoulder, **"Oh I know my boy- I know. But really your surprise over these turn of events I will admit comes as a surprise for me as well- after all…"** The boy stiffened. **"You weren't** _ **really**_ **expecting the Bride to be** _ **unguarded**_ **were you? After all.. your own sweet love was guarded day and night by those beings wasn't she-?"**

He flinched. Him snickered.

" _ **Was she…? Were they… the ones who-?"**_

It "sighed" – **"Oh I'm afraid so my lonely warrior- I'm afraid so. It doesn't surprise me you've blocked out such horrific memories… but your sweet little Bride was indeed held by those cursed men and women… the Dark One's most trusted followers. Such a pity… such a pity."**

"… _**Yes. I… I remember now…"**_

Of course he did.

" **You fought so long to rescue her my poor warrior- all in the name of your love… such a strength…"**

"… _**Before you called it a weakness Master…"**_

His voice was growing heavy. Low. This was truly an insult to the power Him possessed- mortals were just so… easily swayed.

" **Did I my Boy? Oh I think you heard wrong- your battle with that other one- it clouded your mind."**

It circled the boy. He followed the creature with a dull gaze.

"… _ **I…"**_

And still it yet circled. The boy's gaze fixed straight ahead.

" **Just remember that strength my Boy- remember and do as I say… and you'll hold your love in your arms again… after all... is she not waiting for you- do you not remember a promise by the lake."**

" _ **My soul is hers… as hers is mine."**_

It was a small whisper but Him knew the boy was completely consumed again. The black tendril moved over the ruined raw flesh of the boy's left side.

" **A deal's a deal my boy- you did as you were told… for the most part- without any problem. Maybe a reward is in order-."**

The boy's eyes widened- and the flaking skin began to come back together again revealing smooth unmarred flesh – his eye flared instead of the empty black husk now a golden iris shone- - save the tendrils encompassing his right side he was what mortals would consider attractive. Handsome even. The thick glossy black hair he still possessed tied back as it was framed his chiseled face. The small braid with the beaded piece woven within those raven tresses suddenly seemed to shine like new- the

Shakily his hand crept to his recovered face. His chest- despite the need for no actual breath still heaved- and the foolish boy it seemed if capable would have been near tears even.

"… **but then again-."**

The flesh suddenly began to melt away- no matter how much the fool tried to grasp it- to stick it back in place in a further display of foolishness.

Such drama. The boy simply fell to his knees.

" **Perhaps not. You** _ **did**_ **disregard my orders after all."**

The boy was shaking. Violently so.

" _ **C-Curse you… CURSE Y-Y-YOU-U-U!"**_

Ugh. Now Him was simply getting a headache. Listen to this foolish caterwauling. How wretchedly horrid.

" **Calm down Warrior. It's most unbecoming- why imagine if your little Bride were to see you right now."**

" _ **How can I!? She will run from me- flinch away- scream with horror- how can I blame her! I cannot- Just… just…"**_ The tendrils began to shift and those however empty eyes seemed to blaze. " _ **Wretched… DEMON!"**_

Ah- more with the insults- Him really did wish the boy would get a bit more clever with his tantrums. Whichever _demon_ the boy was yelling over Him didn't really care. He was being wretchedly loud and as such it was rather annoying.

_Snap_

Oh well- he would learn his place soon enough. He growled a hilariously _beastly_ growl- ah temper temper warrior- temper. Temper.

The fool looked up at Him from his place on the floor- eyes blazing but that impertinent expression soon faded after the ensuing scream of agony- the tendril was just so thin- so very thin- so easily… _cut._

He slumped to his knees, arms out- knowing his place finally. A wretchedly stubborn mortal. Impertinent. Insubordinate. Impulsive.

But easily broken.

" **Your mission Warrior. Your purpose even."**

" _ **To…To serve you Master."**_

" **In all things."**

" _ **In…In all things…"**_

" **You disobeyed my orders."**

" _ **It will not happen again Master."**_

" **See that it doesn't boy."** He tried to avert his face but the fool was too exhausted to turn his head even. Such fickle strengths and weaknesses in mortals. **"For everything you so love and treasure-."** Another small gasp and a struggle but the silly white cloth was still easily taken- little flowers petals drifted from it- such foolishness. Him crushed it in his claw and the boy cried out as if he himself were being crushed. **"Can easily be taken away."**

" _ **G-Give it back! I'm begging you- I'll do as you say! Please! Please I'll destroy the Orafira and the witch, the stooge- a-all of them! I'll destroy them all! M-Master please! Please!"**_

Pathetic. Him's boot met the boy's empty chest and he fell back- the cloth fluttered on his face.

" **Don't** _ **ever**_ **disobey my orders again- remember- I promised you a Bride for your troubles… but I never guaranteed her mortal living status."**

" _ **Y-You wouldn't!"**_

Ah there it was- that tiresome impertinence was replaced instead by proper _fear_. Good. Good. Of course Him wouldn't. No… the girl was… necessary in many ways for the plan to succeed. Mortals and such- it was so… undignified.

" **And as for the witch as you call little Buttercup. Leave her to me- already that plan is in motion. Focus on the Orafira as you call that cretin as well as those… other two fools who follow that brother of theirs like mindless beasts. I have no desire for any more of my plans to be further… impeded by… fools."**

_RUN! RUN! GO! GO! DON'T LOOK BACK JUST RUN!_

…. Wretch. The creature's claw twisted, opened and closed. Mortals. Wretched things on a good day.

He struggled back up- still clutching his precious flower to his chest. _ **"… If you're seeking to… to have that man somehow be of use against her… it will be useless… she… she possesses… I know not how but she has the… essence…as my beloved did… does."**_ He corrected himself quickly. Him almost laughed out loud but no- such was not the time.

" **As I said Warrior… leave the girl to me. Focus on your own task."**

" _ **But how can this girl have the-!?"**_

"… **Questioning me again are we Warrior?"**

His eyes widened and he immediately backed off.

" _ **N-No… Master. I was just-."**_

Him strolled over and settled back in the chair. **"Dismissed Warrior. Go… off wherever you go to- I'll summon you when you're needed."**

The boy was waved off – the fool opened his mouth again but one more piercing look from Him and… he backed away before disappearing into the shadows.

Ah… peace. Quiet. At last.

Mortals never could truly relish and appreciate the beauty of when things were in Order. The sheer satisfaction of nothing being out of place, even this lone teacup having survived the carnage was most… satisfying to behold.

Most satisfying… indeed.

**-o-o-o-**

_Brick…_

_Brick…_

_Save him…_

_Save him Brick…_

_Please…_

_SAVE HIM WARRIOR!_

The crimson eyed boy gasped slightly- springing up in his sleep- he looked frantically around the darkened room- nothing.

Nothing was there. He wiped his brow – sweaty and gross- ugh it was a sauna in here. No wonder- the window was open. He thought he'd closed it but apparently not. And now his room was a sauna. Great.

He needed air- at least his fire exit or whatever came in handy for …shit like this.

It was just a dream. Of course it was. Fucking crazy dreams from stupid… him being up all hours of the night trying to teach himself United States family law in… three weeks… was it that? Maybe it was less now… cripes Brick couldn't remember.

His head was spinning- his eyes were killing him- he'd fallen asleep with his glasses on again… and now they were bent… ugh they were bent. Fucking fantastic. Wonderful. Another bill. Unless he could fix em'. Yeah. Yeah Brick could probably… fix them. Course he could fix them. No big deal…

He just… was still tired is all?

Just… tired.

He wiped his face somewhat- shit… it was really hot out- guess it was going to be one of those sweltering years- if spring was this hot already fuck what was the summer going to be like…

…Note to self… AC… invest in good… AC? Or was this place… oh yeah… cripes- duh. Central Air. He didn't have to worry about that… anymore.

But… those two things would have to wait- because his power nap was over. He was awake anyway and well…

His desk was covered in wires and home tool kit was open by the desk chair- he cracked his back and adjusted his glasses- not so much as a total bend as much as a slight angle- so… there we go. All set. They wouldn't fall down so much now.

The Rowdy Boss buzzed his lips and picked up the latest prototype- just a few more adjustments and this would be ready for its first test…

_3:36 AM_

…was there still coffee in the pot…? He should go check… at least it'd be quiet out there so maybe he could get through the last of that chapter before-.

_A-ACHOO_

The lights flickered on and off… he sighed.

"GOD DAMN IT BOOMER!" And there was Tweedle Dee's screech fit over being woken up…again.

" SORRY ITS NOT MY FAULT I'M- A-ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" And there was Tweedle Dum. And the Television turning on. And the tell tale _ding_ of the microwave… and the stereo suddenly blasting music at full volume because the Tweedles knew no other mode except obnoxiously loud.

His head went in the desk.

Never…mind.

**-V-**

_Mitch_

Mystery Meat should be illegal. No really- it should. Mitch did not feel well in the slightest and he was more than a little sure that odd…substance shaped into a piece of meat was to blame for it.

Blegh. Well at least his sweetie hadn't been dumb enough to eat it- maybe he'd start taking Pablo's advice and start bringing his lunch after all… Mitch did sort of have a sensitive stomach. His sweetie was so thoughtful sometimes- giving him half of his meal A true wonderful _nice_ person.

Unlike the gloating little bitch who was floating so nonchalantly by Mitch's side- laughing her cruel ass off at him in his sad predicament- her oozing _told you so_ just ringing in his ears.

Must have been nice to have a super stomach! Oh no indigestion for Miss Utonium here! Bah!

"Oh c'mon Twiggy it's _not_ that bad." She drawled and rested her arms behind her head- crossing her legs in mid air. Show off.

"Unlike _you_ Butterscotch- I unfortunately don't happen to be a human garbage disposal like a certain little Puff I know." He snapped. Ugh. He felt gross. Was he going to hurl? Oh he hoped not. She snickered- brat.

"Do you want me to rub your belly or should I find Mendes to do it for me?" She pursed her lips and snickered more.

"If you can break my sweetie out of that hockey practice of doom then yes- kindly find Pablo to rub the pain away. Yes."

"Good Lord you're worse than Boom." She shook her head, " Men. A little uncomfortable and suddenly the world's ending- you wouldn't last five minutes as a woman Twiggy." More snickering.

"No I would not- all the power to you lovely ladies – I'm in _pain_."

"It's a tummy ache." She popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "And no one to blame but yourself- you say this every time and yet _every_ time mystery meat's on the menu you _still_ eat it and you finish _all_ of it."

He scowled. " I'm telling you they put _drugs_ in it or something- LSD- some kind of addictive! It's a conspiracy I tell you!"

Butterscotch simply continued giving him that wretchedly unsympathetic look Mitch hated.

"Or you just like the taste of it and hate yourself after you eat it- again… _no_ sympathy. Pablo and I both warned you." She shrugged.

"But it's just so _g-g-good- owie!"_

"Then shut up and suffer." Another shrug.

"…The day there's any "everything nice" in you is the day that I take my shirt and eat it."

Another shrug, " Probably still better than the mystery meat."

"Oh shut up!"

She hummed slightly and continued floating nonchalantly above his head- well this was a nice change at least- she'd been tense and over all… not very pleasant the last few days – but now here she was simply floating along as relaxed as could be.

… Needless to say Mitch knew something was cooking in that fiendish brain of hers and no doubt Mitch would end up caught up in it somehow…

Ah the life of a Norm was never an easy one.

. Being known as the Powerpuff- oh excuse him- _X Team's_ spymaster… could be even _worse_ at times. Having to get all the info for the _true_ spymaster here. Bah- oh she'd better deliver the goods one of these days. Mitch had missed last summer's beach day and that had only been _one_ – now there were _three_ more pieces of eye candy to add to that list and Brick, Boomer and Butch Jojo as well as Mike Believe shirtless at the beach- at the same time- preferably in the water- oh bitch better make it happen- all the shit Mitchell had undergone to get her info- oh it had _best_ happen.

What? As long he didn't _touch_ he was allowed to _look_! The girls couldn't horde them forever! And really his own sweetie was the hottest of them all obviously but Mitch was human damn it! Give him a break!

After all he'd been _endlessly_ accosted and hounded _all_ day. His sweetie could barely keep the vultures at bay- all swarming and demanding info- gossip- just- god these kids needed a hobby! Crochet something! Draw a picture! Read a book! Get away from social media for a minute and go _outside!_

And leave Mitch _alone_ – God. He didn't know _everything_. Just most things.

**What's up with Boomer? Is he dead?**

"Miiiiitch I'm sorry maaaaan but I can't come to rehersal today Big Bro won't let me go to schoooool! – ACHOO-!" _Television-_ "ACHOO!" _stereo_ \- "ACHOOOOOOOOO!" _entire kitchen apparently-_

"… _The Blue Rowdyruff is still recovering from the flu- I'm sure he's fine. No he's not dead- do you see the little Blue Puff in a widow's veil?_

**Did Butch and Believe get in a fight or something? He's just grillin' him like no tomorrow…**

"I'll show him. I'll show that no good blackmailing piece of psychic masked shit what happens when you fuck with the Butch- Oh I'll show him! Fucking _douche!"_

"….Butch you are aware I can hear you right…?"

"LAY OFF BELIEVE!"

"…just saying man…"

"I _hate_ you…."

"…I know."

"… _A misunderstanding of some sort occurred- I'm sure it'll all sort itself out soon."_

**I heard Believe's gone and locked himself in the library – kind of weird… wonder what's up.**

"… So… Mike uh… what'cha doin'?"

"Reading."

"Ah. What'cha reading?"

"Books."

"…not interested in talking?"

"Busy."

"Oh. So… what kind of books are you-?"

"… I can make that big dictionary right there fall right on your big toe- don't test me Michelson."

"OKAY! Good talk there Buddy! I'll leave ya to it!"

"… _.He's… studying."_

Oh well- At least it was over for now- no one would dare approach him demanding info with the Green Puff right here with him- ah relaxation gotta love it. He didn't buy it for one second. Oh well- at least the Common wasn't too crowded and he'd be able to _maybe_ get some answers of his own today?

Pretty please with sugar on top and chocolate spread all over his hottie with a hockey stick- Oh… Oh God yes… his sweet innocent… oh that delightful image- mmm- wait- no bad Mitch- focus. Keep it in mind for later use when the boy _finally_ agreed to bedtime fun versus… PG-13 at best at the moment – drat.

Never mind- Focus! _Focus_ Michelson- focus on the task at hand. He cleared his throat- she gave him a withering look from her perch in the air.

"So… Butterscotch- we're looking quite a bit chipper today."

Another look. " Yep." She popped the p' and continued to float above him.

Okay…. Bullshit meter growing.

"Something on your mind hon?"

"Nope." Another pop.

Bull. She wasn't winning this one. Nope. Not today.

"Just uh- kind of surprising and all you know with everything that's goin' on."

"Gotta keep up the semblance of calm and shit Twiggy." She murmured. "Part of the job…. Much as it sucks." That part was a mutter.

He grimaced. He really hated being right all the time.

"Is it really that bad…?" He frowned and she finally descended to the ground silently before joining him on the becnch. "I mean… Butch looked like something out of a-."

"He got the shit beaten out of him." She folded her arms, "Dumb ass couldn't leave well enough alone… then he has the audacity to tell _me_ to run- tch if I hadn't been there he'd probably be dead and I'd be left explaining _that_ to Cap Boy- tch- no fucking thanks."

"…He didn't look too good either by the by- rumors are already starting." He shrugged and she snorted.

"Oh? Do tell Twiggy." She buzed her lips, "I could go for a laugh- lemme guess: War between brothers?"

He snorted this time, "A third thinks Brick and Butch went at it, another third thinks Mike and Butch went at it because Mike has that nasty black eye and Brick got caught up in it- and oh this is my favorite- I've had people ask me if Brick and _Graham_ finally went at it. Tch…"

"Yeah… Twiggy if and when Cap Boy decides to have a _conversation_ with Graham- he's going to end up in the hospital. That's kind of a given at this point."

"Ah… true- and Blossy Boo wouldn't like having to bail her unofficial boy toy out of jail would she?"

The Green Puff laughed somewhat, "Yeeeeah- Leader Girl would be fucking _pissed_ – more than she already is- good for her not just accepting his bull shit. I'm proud."

"He did seem rather subdued at lunch I saw." Mitch cradled his chin thoughtfully. "Yes that would explain the sweets Blossy Boo has been chowing down on today- must be nice being best friends with a baker's son." He snickered and she joined. "Think it's having any effect?"

She shrugged, "She let him hold her hand or whatever I saw when they left the school. See she's not _pissed_ at him – well no scratch that he is in the doghouse and at least the moron knows this- but it's the whole… fucked up situation and-." She paused. "Never mind."

"…Ah. Classified?"

Her face darkened but she nodded, and held her arms tight, "Yeah… Leader Girl's insisting on it. Can't say I blame her. It's… fucked up man."

She shook off his hand on her shoulder- one of those days then- she dug out a piece of gum and then held another out- he smiled and took it.

"What I'd give for a real-." She muttered.

"C'mon Butterscotch- we promised didn't we?"

Her face twisted, "Aw don't twist my own words against me. Cold Turkey sucks."

"Don't I know it sweetie. Don't I know it." He sighed

"I can't tell you shit Mitch… but… between you and me… do this for me will ya?"

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip, "… Don't go out at night - I mean alone."

He frowned. That… was odd.

"… Why? Butterscotch what-." Oh wait. Classified. That wouldn't work. New approach. "So…something did happen?" She frowned but said nothing. "Well obviously something must have… two Rowdyruff Boys… a Puff and a psychic all looking like they ended up in some awful brawl-."

"… Shouldn't have been all of them. Mike had no business there what the fuck Cap Boy is thinking I don't fucking know but I'll get _those_ answers soon enough the guy knows I got him where I want him so he's gonna sing alright- both of em' are gonna sing me a damn symphony unless they want their precious little kittens and birdies to find out what they've been up to!" Her teeth grit but then she tensed. "… Don't repeat that." She hissed. He nodded.

"Never Butterscotch- you know whatever you tell me… never leaves."

More silence. "Ain't I lucky then." She finally muttered.

She didn't fight at least when he put his arm around her shoulder and her head rested on his.

"I know better than to instill the wrath of the angry toughest fighter." _Flick_. "Just saying." She lowered her hand.

"Jack ass. If I haven't killed ya yet I ain't gonna now. Hush your damn mouth. Leader Girl's more likely to kill you than me after all." Her lip curled somewhat. " Specially' if you keep ogling her Red Puppy boy toy ya dumb ass." She punched his arm lightly, he snickered.

"Excuse me there is no law against looking so long as I no _touch_. The Jojo brothers as a whole _are_ very attractive- sue me."

She glowered, "Attractive but dumb." She muttered. "Moron almost got himself killed- fucking shields and shit still almost gets himself beaten like a dumb ass." She mumbled that last part to herself. His eyebrow rose.

"Oh la la- did I just hear what I think I just heard?"

She stiffened. Heh. _Bingo._

"I mean- the moron almost got himself killed _again_ – I meant again- the red eyed moron- the one who is way too smitten with my sister to be healthy-."

"Really- wasn't aware Brick had a shield too."

There was something exceedingly _satisfying_ about getting this delightful brat back for the mystery meat comments- oh yes- hehe- those eyes were so big right now.

"I didn't say nothin' bout a shield." She said quickly. Too quickly. She also immediately moved a good foot or so away from him. Why what was this? Was this _fluster_ he was sensing? Oh ho ho- indeed it _was_.

"Get that stupid look off your face ya mor-idiot! I didn't say shit about a shield and being a dumb ass with the shield and it going all solid and shit and tellin' me to go runnin' off like _I'm_ some kind of coward or some shit!" She stamped her foot. "Looking at me with that weird ass look on that moronic face that don't belong there! Like being all serious and some shit about something other than how to get some dumb ass broad naked!"

Silence. He steepled his fingers. She blinked.

"What? What's with the look!?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all Butterscotch."

Oh this was too priceless. Oh he was never going to hear about mystery meat ever again. Nope. Never. She was tapping her fingers quickly on her arm and then she popped another piece of gum in her mouth and began chewing it savagely.

"… Like I was gonna run. Me? The toughest fighter fucking running? Was he on drugs or somethin'!? Fucking idiot- so fucking lucky Moron number two and three came when they did- so fucking lucky."

She scowled more, "Dumb ass- they're all so fucking dumb- the only one who ain't dumb as a goddamn post is the fucking blue one and that's only cause right now he's high as a kite in la la land."

Mitch only nodded.

"She's fucking freaked Twiggy- freaked out as all hell and there's nothin' I can or do to make her feel better- the only one who can get anythin' out of her right now is the fuckin' red one who's still lyin' and I know he is and he's hiding something and I'm gonna get it out of him but fuck if part of me _doesn't_ want to know now you know."

Another nod and she sighed.

"…Sorry man. I just… I dunno… it was… the sushi was bad enough you know- but now I got… fucking undead _stalkers_ and shit-!" Her hand slapped over her mouth and she turned wide eyes in his direction. "You… You can't say anything Mitch- I mean it- Bellum and the Mayor and even my Dad and Keane don't know everything yet and-!"

He put his hand up, "Buttercup… I get it sweetie. Listen like I said-." He "zipped" his lips.

"…so says the spymaster." She murmured.

"Excuse me- and to _whom_ does the spymaster report to hm?"

"Robin Snyder." She drawled.

"…Touche. Okay who _else_ does the Spymaster report to?"

Butterscotch still looked uneasy, "It ain't… a game Twiggy- you know that. People… People could… they have…gotten hurt already… I just don't want you to be one of em'."

"Nothing could be worse than becoming part of the Glue collage." She snorted.

"Oh you can think that." A small shake of the head. "And you deserved it you little shit. Don't deny it."

"….Yeeeeah- I was a shithead back then I know- and look who's talking-."

"Hey I openly admit I was a brat back then- we all were- fuck."

"Guess that's part of growin' up."

"Yep."

"So…Butch saved your ass back there then eh?"

She was silent. Patience. Patience Michelson.

"…I saved his sorry ass first." She finally muttered.

He looped his arm around her shoulders, " Of course you did Butterscotch- cause that's our little toughest fighter d'aww-!"

"I ain't little ya jackass!"

"Yes you are- you're so cute and short!"

"How the fuck is five' seven short!? Just cause I ain't some Amazon like Snyder or Leader Girl don't mean I'm short- _they're_ too tall! I'm just right. Bubs… Bubs is short. Boom's gonna have to _carry_ her for prom photos or whatever."

"Something tells me he won't mind too much Butterscotch." He chuckled.

"…No. Sickening ain't it?" She shook her head but hey least she was smiling a bit. Ah Buttercup Utonium - the girl could act all _blech gross feelings!_ – all she wanted but Mitch knew when push came to shove she'd be blubbering like a baby come the time her sisters – let's see here- hmm- well there would be the muffled crying fit at prom- graduation –college- then of course would come the torrential downpour upon the moment her puffy sisters got those big shiny rocks presented to them… the torrents would only increase when those same sisters walked down the aisle… and then the flood gates would open and they'd all be in handy little life rafts by the time his little Butterscotch was handed any new baby puffs to hold.

She was a sap and it was adorable really- just he'd never say it out loud or she'd clock him one.

Ah the trials of Normhood.

He also decided not to mention the fact of how quickly she had changed the subject from prior. Baby steps Michelson. Baby steps comrade. Just store the sight of that thin little ghostly pale band of pink that had spread across her little button nose for such a _brief_ moment for later use. Yes. Yes indeed.

Though he'd be investigating _that_ situation at a later date- oh yes. Yes indeed.

For now though-.

" _Psssssssst."_

He blinked. Hmm?

"Psssssssst."

Butterscotch stiffened and stood- Mitch narrowed his eyes and joined her but she waved him back behind her. She was scowling fierce and her fists clenched. Well this was an odd sight- he wasn't under the impression most bushes possessed the gift of human speech but-.

The yelp was loud and the sorry heap on the ground was an even more sorry sight. The gangly asshole just groaned and Butterscotch glared down on the shithead like he was scum. Oh wait he _was_.

"The hell do _you_ want Snake?" She snapped. Ugh. Mitch had used to like snakes- he'd even wanted to own a boa constrictor at some point but now they'd been ruined for him forever at this point and it was all this shithead and his stupid other friends' fault!

At least the creep averted his gaze from Mitch's- good- look away scum and go crawl back in the damn hole he and his other fucking comrades lived in.

"Sssssssssup Buttercup long time no ssssssssee."

His scowl grew, she snorted and the creep sat up from his position on the ground- would it be bad form to kick him back into the bush- Mitch had a good kick- he'd always been king of kickball.

"The fuck do you want Snake?" She hissed and oh hell no- not one of these assholes- step _away_ from the Puff! He looked kind of warily at Mitch- _good_ \- be afraid fucker- be _very_ afraid!

The creep kept looking back and forth- over and over- side to side like he was afraid of being seen. Tch. Well seeing as he was a good ten years old than them both _yeah_ it _would_ be a little suspicious wouldn't it! Fucking scum bag.

"You uhhhh sssseen Bosssssss anywhere Butter-?"

"No. She hasn't. Now fuck off-!" Oh this fucker was aiming for a bruising- Mitch didn't _care_ if he was just a norm so was this creep and-!

"Down Twiggy." She murmured.

"No! I will not go- "Down Twiggy" Butterscotch-!"

"I have this- sit the fuck down- the fucker was just leaving wasn't he!" She snarled. The alanky creep- seriously he lived up to his name looked stricken for a moment but then sighed.

"I get ittttttttt- Belllllla-."

"Don't call her that!" Mitch snapped.

"Mitch! I mean it- Sit. _Down!"_

"But-!"

"NOW!"

Those eyes were ominously lime and fuck… just… fucking- he glared at the shithead.

"I'm watching you." He sneered. Again- at least the ass had the decency of looking sheepish. Buttercup folded her arms and glared,

"You were just leaving weren't you Snake-."

"W-Wait Buttercupppppp- I knowwwww what happened was-!" He hesitated. "It was fuuuuuucked upppp."

Mitch clenched his fists.

" _Butterscotch… I don't think I like this…"_

" _ **Aw please Twiggy- its not like these losers are any real threat- tch- they're just a bunch of punks and shit on bad days you know… you know its weird but… they kinda get me in a way… like… weird to explain…. You know what I'm sayin?"**_

"Tick tock Snake- I'm getting angry." She snapped.

He paled and immediately cleared his throat, " Okayyyy okayyyy'sssssh- Sssssomething'sssss not right isssss all! Bosssss hasssssssn't come back ssssince-."

"Maybe the fucker's dead. Boo fucking hoo." Mitch muttered and then grunted and rubbed his arm irritably from the punch.

"Cool it!" She hissed and then turned back to the sniveling wannabe reptile. "And this has _what_ to do with me Snake?" She folded her arms.

He looked genuinely discomfited. Again _poor_ baby- NOT! Fucking asshole.

"Jusssssst he hasssssn't come back -."

"Again how is this my problem- maybe your Boss or whatever realized he's in way over his head and skipped town- maybe he died- that's what he gets for listening to faceless weirdos! What the _hell_ were you idiots thinking!? Why the fuck were you-!" She paused and Mitch didn't like that look- that glimmer. Oh God. Butterscotch- no. No. Bad! "What _was_ Ace doing with that guy anyway- what _kind_ of deal was he making?"

Now… the guy was pale. Ha!

"I-I-I- we tolddddd him it wasss a bad ideeeea but he sssaw the money and-."

"Tch- of course- greedy bastard- okay Snake- tell you what- I'll put an alert out for your stupid Boss for the Townsville PD to bring him in- we don't have time to deal with you no names and losers – the X Team is way too busy- the shithead if he's still _alive_ at least is probably regretting every life decision he's ever made right now _anyway_ because the fucker is nuts and his "master" is worse- let this be a lesson to you all. Good Day I'm late for a meeting."

She whipped around.

"Waaaaaait- Bella-!"

She paused and oh Mitch was going to rip that goddamn reptile to pieces in a second- he didn't need X' – he had a good right hook!

"Never. Call me that. Again." She hissed. The actual "snake" gulped.

"B-Buttercup… I mean… jusssst- Billy… He-."

She blinked, "What?"

"He….went looking for him." It was slow and labored- like he was trying to keep that weird… speech impediment under control. Butterscotch stiffened more. "He hass- he hasn't come…back." More slow.

Silence.

"… Both of them?" She murmured.

He nodded. "Yesssssss."

More silence. She folded her arms.

"… I'l put an alert out on the Townsville PD. That's all I can do- take it or leave it. Something tells me they'll be safer in jail than whatever that fucking idiot has gone and gotten himelf into."

The snake like man grimaced but finally nodded.

"…Thankssssss Buttercup."

"Don't thank me. I'm just doing my job. Goodbye Snake. Mitch-let's go."

She strolled past him and Mitch scowling followed behind.

"….You know… it meansssssss ssshit I know… but…. The gang sssstill misses you Belllla."

He stiffened and she clenched her fists.

"… Take care of yourself Snake- You were the only decent one in that damn lot. You're better than this shit."

The man stiffened more but finally turned around and left.

The Green Puff was still silent.

"….Buttercup?" He murmured.

Silence.

"…Butterscotch?" He put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched- he immediately drew it back.

"… Your Boy toy should be out of hockey prison soon… I could go for some nachos… if you don't mind I'd like to tag along just for the food I'll be out of your hair once Leader Girl calls me with details or whatever on the next meeting."

"So there really is a meeting?"

She buzzed her lips, " Cap Boy – _again_ \- is up to something or whatever- running himself ragged according to Little Boy Blue in his coherent moments- he's working on this one project or whatever but he's _really_ going to town with this one."

"Huh- wonder what it is- something with the trial?"

"Nah- Boom thinks it's something he's making because I guess he's walkin' with a screwdriver or whatever in his pocket again."

"Ah. So another Brick Jojo original then?"

She snorted, "Probably- no wonder Leader Girl is so off the grid at the moment she could watch him work _all day_."

He snickered, "…At least he knows she's there now."

"…True. God what a bunch of morons." She shook her head. "I dunno what's worse- hiding in a skating rink or hiding outside of a big garage window- Tch. Dummies. Boom said the guy looks dead on his feet… idiot." She murmured.

"Yeah but hey but we love em' anyway don't we Butterscotch?" She snorted but shrugged.

"… Yeah. Guess we do… we don't want anything happening to em…"

Her looked glazed over and she folded her arms tighter. Her gaze far away for a moment. He stuck his hands in his pockets and her eyes closed-.

"…And I won't let it happen neither." She murmured but Mitch knew she wasn't talking to him then. "Fuck anyone who tries to stop me."

"…Amen to that Butterscotch any fool that tries have no idea who they're dealing with."

Her lip curled slightly.

"Damn right- c'mon Twiggy- you're practically salivating over here- let's go get you some actual food and maybe Mendes will feed you if you give him a pitiful enough look."

"Oooh I hope so!"

"Tch. Idiot."

She looped her arm in his and they went strolling away towards the fried paradise that was Freddy's.

But that grip on her end… Mitch had to say it.

It seemed awfully… tight.

**-V-**

**To: Mikey**

**From: Robin**

_Mikey- are you okay?_

**From: Mikey**

_Yeah hon I'm fine why?_

**From: Robin**

… _Well Pablo said you seemed really… distracted at practice today… like you missed a slapshot…_

**From: Mikey**

… _I'm fine honey. I swear I'm just… distracted I guess._

**From: Robin**

… _Is it me?_

**From: Mikey**

_What!? No! NO! Tweety honey no! It's not you! It's just… a lot of shit's been going on but no it is NOT you Robin. I swear. Just…_

**From: Robin**

… _Okay. I just know that I've been a bitch lately so I was just making sure you weren't mad at me…_

**From: Mikey**

_WHO THE FUCK CALLED YOU A BITCH!? Did Graham start something again!? Or did that fucking whore say anything!? EITHER OF THEM! Fucking blonde is beginning to piss me off and I swear to God if that Julie bitch said anything to you I'm going to lose it!_

**From: Robin**

_No one just I know myself_

**From: Mikey**

_You're not a bitch honey._

**From: Robin**

_Oh I am Mr. Believe. You're just too distracted by my boots and skirts to pay attention ;)_

**From: Mikey**

_Well I am a straight male who loves his Tweety Bird so yeah maybe I am guilty of some bias XD_

**From: Mikey**

_But baby… just don't think this is anything on you. I… want to tell you but I can't… I promised Jojo and well… I owe the guy my life and that's not being dramatic you know._

**From: Robin**

_I know and I'm very grateful to him too for that :p_

**From: Mikey**

_You and me both honey. The guy's tryin' to… I dunno he's running himself ragged I'm… worried I guess._

**From: Robin**

_Too much on his plate?_

**From: Mikey**

_God yeah. It's a fucking mess Tweety- I don't know what to do he won't listen to me – bad enough he won't listen to me but he won't even listen to his brothers! Like something's gotta give baby- he can't do this all on his own!_

**From: Robin**

_Sounds kind of familiar doesn't it…_

**From: Mikey**

… _. Yeah. Yeah it does. God damn it Reds…_

**From: Robin**

_Well… I won't pry. Yet. I'll give you a break for now. But… I think you owe me a movie date bucko- that new Lusitania flick or whatever is apparently good according to sources and I still have some cash left over on my gift card- so my treat- pick me at seven? You're in charge of popcorn by the way._

**From: Mikey**

… _Have I ever told you how much I love you Tweety Bird?_

**From: Robin**

_You've mentioned it… but I never get sick of hearing it- so keep it coming Mr. Believe._

**-V-**

**To: [The X Team]**

**From: Blossom**

_Hello everyone, if possible our next meeting will be taking place in the boy's apartment to give Boomer some more time to recover – please let me know as soon as possible if tomorrow afternoon does not work for anyone's schedule. Please note this is a level 4 meeting Brick has personally called. Thank you all and have a wonderful evening._

**-V-**

**To: Pinky**

**From: Brick**

_How very professional of you Miss Co-Leader_

**From: Pinky**

_Well Mr. Jojo you said this meeting would be quite important so I treated it as such- hopefully emotions won't be… running as high this time. How's your head by the way?_

**From: Brick**

_Bubbles… should not be allowed near those binders. They are deadly weapons in her hands._

**From: Pinky**

_You deserved it._

**From: Brick**

_Yeah…I know I did. Am I close to being forgiven yet? I'll keep bringing cinnamon rolls…. Or do you want flowers this time? I'll get you a new bracelet?_

**From: Pinky**

_I don't need any material objects Brick. Kindly don't insult me more._

**From: Brick**

_Duly noted_

**From: Pinky**

_You hurt me._

**From: Brick**

_I never wanted to._

**From: Pinky**

_I'm not a porcelain doll Ruff… I'm a Powerpuff Girl – don't you DARE ever try to put me in that glass case again is that understood!_

**From: Brick**

… _Yes._

**From: Pinky**

_I don't need protection Ruff. I'm frightened… yes of this entity but I'm more frightened of what it almost did to you_

**From: Pinky**

_And my sister! And Butch! And Michael too!_

**From: Brick**

_I know Babe…_

**From: Pinky**

_If we're going to fight this thing then WE at least need to be on the same page- if you want to protect your brothers that's fine- that's your right- in your position no doubt I know I would have done the same with my sisters but don't you EVER keep me out of the loop after this do you hear me!_

**From: Brick**

_Loud and clear Babe… I won't. I swear. It will never happen again. I swear after the trial I'll tell you everything…. Unless you want me to tell you now. Because I will- my car's gassed up we can go to Dippin Donuts and I'll tell you everything…_

**From: Pinky**

… _Part of me wants to take you up on that… but... no. No you need to… focus on the trial Brick… it's too important and I will not let any action of mine possibly threaten it. No. As long as the entity's threat remains… internal to the team and not to the city then our previous agreement still stands._

**From: Brick**

_Pinky I really wish you'd stop talking like a leader right now…_

**From: Pinky**

_If I don't then I'll completely break down and I can't do that._

**From: Brick**

_Babe that's not true._

**From: Brick**

_Babe?_

**[Call from: Pinky]**

**-V-**

**To: Believe**

**From: Brick**

_Don't go out doing anything stupid Tricky. Until further notice-Your ass and Mask is benched. Got it?_

**-V-**

**To: Cap Boy**

**From: Buttercup**

_Thank you._

**From: Cap Boy**

_For what?_

**From: Buttercup**

_Calming my sister down._

**From: Cap Boy**

_Seeing as I'm the one who upset her in the first place I don't see it as something to be thanked for- what do you really want BC- I know you. You're pissed as hell at me._

**From: Buttercup**

_True. I am. But from what I can tell you're regretting your idiocy so that's worth a couple of brownie points._

**From: Cap Boy**

_Gee thanks. Okay really BC what do you want- you didn't rat me out that night or Mike for that matter- what do you want._

**From: Buttercup**

_You know what I want- and its not just chili corn at every meeting for the rest of your sad life. I want info Lover Boy. 42 minutes. I want all 42. You're going to give me it aren't you?_

**From: Cap Boy**

… _I don't have a choice do I?_

**From: Buttercup**

_No. You don't._

**From: Cap Boy**

_Fuck… fine. Fine. You got me BC- well played. Meet me at Walter's garage at midnight tomorrow night._

**From: Buttercup**

_Good Boy. See you then._

**From: Buttercup**

_Your brother will also be accompanying me. Don't bother arguing. You owe the moron an explanation as well. See you tomorrow Brick._

**-V-**

_Butch_

Well this was going to be so _special_ wasn't it- ugh.

Boom had moved on from being high off cough syrup to just being… annoying and kind of sick. Ugh. It really sucked- of course the moron would get sick.

Rowdys didn't get sick… but fuck when they _did…_ ugh it was the worst- crippled them really for so long. This was a pretty nasty bug or whatever- they'd gone through the sneezing and now they were hitting the fever- it was almost over then but fuck…

Butch's brother looked horrible.

Bubs was fussing over him and obviously the moron was secretly loving it- he was milking it for all it was worth.

"My head huuuurts." He whined.

"Oh sweetie- do you want another cold towel?"

"Yes please my angel…my angel of everything wonderful in this worlddddd"

The blonde only giggled. Ugh. Sap. Loser. Butters openly gagged and even Boss Woman seemed to make a face at that- or maybe she was just kind of still in a bitchy mood. After all they all were probably in for a scolding or something now that the Reds were "united" or whatever again- at least Red wasn't ignoring Boss or whatever anymore and was just sitting on the couch reading one of her big binders again in silence.

She hadn't said a damn word about this whole thing. Nothing. Supposedly the dumb ass in blue over here had claimed to have heard Boss in late night conversation with Boss Woman and it had sounded pretty bad but Red? Nah.

She was one strong chick. And she had to know Boss was never gonna let anything even remotely get close to her let alone… ugh never mind. Bad images. Fuck no. Not on the Butch's watch.

Nothing doing!

Nope. Uh uh!

Boss still was in his room- door closed and shit- it'd been almost twenty minutes now…

"So… you gonna go knock Leader Girl or should I?" Butters drawled and blew another bubble. " Or wait should we- "give him a few more minutes"-?" She air quoted and Boss Woman didn't seem to like that. She closed the binder silently and strolled over to the door-

"Brick?" _Knock. Knock._ "Brick is everything alright." _Knock. Knock._

"That wasn't very nice BC." Bubbles scolded quietly as she set another towel on the beanpole's head. He decided she made the better pillow instead and looped his lanky ass arms around the chick like she was a literal body pillow- nuzzling her too. Ugh. Puppy Dog… Was the Butch _really_ the only Rowdy left with even a sense of manhood?

"Well when his Majesty calls us all you'd think the guy would be polite enough to be _ready_ when we're all here." Butters snapped back.

"Aww c'mon BCCCCCC- The Rowdy King knows what to dooooooo- he's just settttting everything upppp- the Rowdy King knows allllll!"

"Oh Boomie… shh. Shh." Bubbles groaned and kept petting the moron's head like a dog.

"Okay seriously- how much cough syrup did Little Boy Blue drink before we got here?"

"You don't want to know Butters."

"Ah- well ain't that comforting."

The door finally opened and the Rowdy Boss came strolling out- and good God… had he _slept!?_

Even dumb ass over here's eyes widened slightly- and God damn yeah he knew the guy had at least attempted to shave this time but he looked like he missed about a quarter of it!

Boss Woman even looked agog for a moment or two but she managed to hide it pretty quick- fuck she was one strong chick man. Boss was holding a cardboard box and plopped it on the table.

And then he cleared his throat- a few times- sounded kinda thick in a weird way. Ah well. Red gave him a weird look again but nonetheless Brick went and motioned her back over to the couch and began digging through his little box o' secrets there.

"What's that Brick?" Bubbles quipped.

"Good of you to ask Bubs." He said simply and pulled out what looked like another bunch of wires and other random scraps before setting them on the table. "This-." He waved the… weird thing in their faces. "Is going to solve that serious problem of ours." He said grandly.

Butters raised an eyebrow, "Scuse' me?"

"Ruff… what exactly do you mean-?" Red began but Boss put a finger up.

"We have a severe communications issue as a whole- this has been going on for far too long- it takes too long to get word out to us versus through all that bull red tape and shit- the Jelly incident was just _one_ example of far too many."

"Are you…talking about the hotline?" Red said slowly.

" _Exactly_ my dear- exactly." Her cheeks went pink and Bubbles giggled. Red however frowned.

"Brick… are you feeling alright?"

"Translation being when's the last time you fucking slept Cap Boy." And there was Butters- looking distinctly _unimpressed_.

"Not important." Boss snorted, " Anyway-I get that the hotline is necessary and shit for X' alerts and shit but the fact we have to _call it in_ first delays the process too long and by the time we _all_ get the message unless we are _all_ in the same place- it puts a delay on everything." He shook his head. " Babe you remember the puffer fish."

"I don't like to- and you're avoiding the question my sister asked-."

Brick again waved his phone in their face- "And see- I'm getting sick of leaving the potential safety of my Pinky and my team-."

"Did Brick get into the cough syrup?" Butters muttered.

"I don't know… he's acting kinda funny." Bubbles cocked her head.

"Brick… PDA…" And there was the Pink one's moan.

"So- I fixed our little problem." And Boss was suddenly grinning all weird like and then he just pressed the "home" button on his ephone and-.

_SHRRIIIIIIIING_

"WHAT THE-!?"

"OW!"

"THE FUCK CAP BOY SHUT THAT OFF!"

Boss only kept grinning.

"Great right? Check your phones guys."

The girls all blinked and Butch grumbled but dug his own phone out- Boomer was asleep on Bubs' chest again. Nice drool weirdo.

His phone screen was completely black except a white message.

**[ALERT: X.I. – Brick ]**

"X…I?" Blossom murmured.

"X- internal. Yeah it's lame but it's a prototype- try tapping it guys. If I got this right…"

Well this was weird but okay… the white box disappeared and his "Map" app or whatever activated almost instantly- a little dot was blinking and Butch recognized his address next to the dot.

"Holy shit… How the hell did you-?" He sputtered.

Brick pressed the button again and just like that- his phone screen went back to normal. They were all silent.

"Like I said it's a prototype but this connects as an instant alert- it's not much right now but at least it seems to work with the GPS- so that's something." Brick shrugged.

"Ruff…" Red began. "How did you-?"

He flipped his phone around- and Butch noticed a small square on the back of it. "Like I said Babe this is just a prototype- but this chip here connects directly to the internal GPS in the phone- I programed it to connect to you guys' phones right now but hopefully we'll be able to connect a bit more- we'll still have to go with all the red tape bull no doubt- but now at least we won't be at the mercy of the night shift to report something if… God forbid we get another night visitor be it sushi… or non sushi."

"Yeah but what if we have shitty signal?" Butters was flipping her phone idly in her hands, "All well and good Cap Boy but if the damn sushi brings down a tower we're still fucked- it's why we have to rely on the hotline still in the first place." She shrugged.

Boss shook his head, "it doesn't rely on the phone's actual signal- it's relying on the GPS and its own battery- as long as the phone is on- it'll work. In theory. Still a prototype." He muttered the last part.

"So it'll send us an alert where we are?" Bubbles was staring at her phone with big eyes – " Boomie!" She scolded and poked Boomer in the head he woke with a less than manly snort.

"Wha-huh- oh meeting started?" The blonde only sighed. His brother was such an idiot.

Red was staring at Boss and then at her phone. "…This is incredible." She whispered. "Brick this could revolutionize-!"

"Like I said just a prototype- but its better than nothing right now." He cradled his chin. "This test bodes well though. Since I've got the bare bones to work I should be able to make adjustments- increase the range and shit as well as a few other adjustments. May I?"

She handed her own phone over wordlessly and _whoo boy_ look at that look man- Boss was gonna get laid. Bow chicka wow wow- that chick was going to find the quickest excuse humanly possible to kick them all the fuck out and Boss was gonna get some- the way those eyes were _shining_.

Big Bro… of course was in too much of a nerd mode to notice the fact the Pink Puff was getting hot and bothered just watching him go all techy super genius over here- no he was too busy looking at the pink phone to notice the much more pleasant _pink_ something inching closer and closer to him. Priorities Boss… _priorities_.

"Yes but Brick…" And here came the breathy voice. Should they vacate? "What about the actual message… if there's no signal?"

He nodded, " Already got it covered Babe. X.I. is just an automatic message- we can't personalize it… yet. But signal and shit is all just waves and shit- we just have to find a new way of focusing them… with me so far?"

Uh yeah Boss. Red was with him. Pretty sure Red wanted _very_ much to _be_ with him- as in Greens and Blues vacate. Right now. Meeting over. Adjourned ya know. Just uh… she wanted them _gone_.

"Yes… I suppose." She murmured. "You… can make more of these?"

He nodded. "I've got three in the works right now."

She nodded, " I see… well then I suppose the four of you-." Her sisters both stiffened and Butch straightened. "Decide amongst yourselves who should have the first batch- though please don't take this offensively Boomer but seeing as you are not likely to leave the house for a few more days-."

"No problemo Your Highness- My angel gets the blue chipppppppp!"

"….Yes. My point exactly, so Butch, Buttercup one of you should-."

"Thought Cap Boy said he had three ready to go?"

"Oh- well then I suppose both of-."

"Uh… no. I uh have three ready but only two are up for debate…" Brick cleared his throat. She stiffened, "I… would much prefer if you… took the last one Pinky…in fact-." He took a screwdriver out of his pocket. "I'd prefer you took… this one to be honest." He was mumbling.

Red's nostrils flared, "Brick I thought we already discussed-!"

"I agree with him Blossy." She tensed. Bubbles wrung her hands. "I… really want you to take it."

"I agree with Bubs- you take Cap Boy's. Bubs you take the blue one. Butch- the green one. Even split."

"What about you?"

She shook her head, " I don't need it- Cap Boy you're the one that knows how it works- you're going to need to keep one for yourself. It's just a week."

"Buttercup I really don't think-!"

"Blossssom- if something happens thouuuugh we neeeeed to be able to get to youuuuuu- the Puff Queeeen must be protected!"

"Blossy… I really think Brick has a point." She was just ignored her idiot boyfriend now apparently. "You definitely should take the one that definitely works… like… I'm not saying you need to be like… protected you know but… if that… if that creep comes again…"

"Then an alert from you means we'll at least be able to know where you are right then- and teting or even calling takes too long sis…the guy's… fast. He's not…human Blossom."

More silence.

"… I just… I would feel better knowing you _all_ had it first-." She began and Brick sighed,

"Babe… no one's forcing you to take it but…"

"I might." Butters drawled.

"Me too!" Bubbles quipped. "All in favor raise your hands and say I!"

"I." All Green and Blue hands went up- hey the blonde had a point, Butters' plan made sense and fuck if the Butch was gonna argue with two hell bent Powerpuff Girls. Even Boomer high as a kite knew better.

And slowly… Boss's hand went up too. Bubbles nodded with a little sniff.

"You've been outvoted Blossy! You're getting the prototype!"

Boss Woman pursed her lips somewhat but finally she sighed, "…Very well."

That other redhead's sigh of relief was audible- might be better to learn to be a bit more discreet there Boss…

"…How long will it take you to finish the others Brick?" She murmured.

"Since this prototype works I should be able to get them done relatively quickly and then I can get the last two set by the end of next week when I get my materials and shit I ordered"

Boss Woman looked grim. "Not even- Give me the list of materials you'll need- - I can assure you- it'll be three days at most." She took her phone back and began typing.

"Three days!? Babe there's no way you can-."

"Oh you doubt me?"

"She managed to find the world's largest glass jar once…." Bubbles said sagely. Say what?!

"Yeah, Leader Girl says she'll get you something- she's gonna find it."

Boss was silent. Butch was more curious about this giant glass jar or whatever but apparently that wasn't important in the scheme of things…. He frowned. Fucking hell. Stupid itch.

His leg had been itchy as fuck since No Face had gone and tossed him like a damn rag doll. Ugh. The Butch was probably allergic to pervert ghost tentacles or whatever. Blech- God that thing was nasty. He didn't blame Boss for basically begging the Pink Puff to have more or less a techno whistle on her at all times. Just… _nasty._

"… Alright. I'll make the list and send it-."

"No need I'm already here." She murmured and grabbed the notebook. "If you don't mind…?"

And _speaking_ of _nasty_ – heh. There was the rest of their cue. He snickered somewhat. The Blues averted their gazes politely and the Butterbabe openly snorted. Heh. She knew what was up- course she did.

The Reds didn't seem to notice or care- thatta boy Boss- and they both retreated into the confines of the Dragon's lair wordlessly- door shut and well bow chicka wow wow.

Boom was already almost asleep again and Bubbles sighing hoisted the beanpole up- gotta love X strength- even though the gangly idiot's head did almost hit the door frame but uh- she was trying it- was cute.

And so there were two. Heh… his _favorite_ Puff left sitting all lonely on the couch. The Butch should really take care of that- all this techie shit made him a bit… _hungry_ after all- brain food and shit was needed.

She popped another piece of gum in her mouth- that's right baby- make that sweet breath even sweeter for the Butch- once again those plump red lips were just _aching_ for the Butch to take a bite- just _begging._

"Your brother looks dead on his feet." She said baldly. He grimaced instinctually… yeah Boss looked like shit. He'd been up all night again…. No question. God damn it.

"That's just Boss." He muttered.

"Who looks dead." _Pop_. Stupid gum. Those pretty lips could be doing much more pleasant things right now – just saying. "Whatever- any plans you got tonight cancel them. You're busy."

He blinked.

Oh….? _Ohhhhh._ Well it's about fucking _time!_ Heh- he knew it! He knew this hot piece of Puff wanted him – why wait though- they were all alone and-.

_A-ACHOO_

" _What on- Brick! THE PAPERS!"_

" _Eh… FUCK!"_

_Splash_

Butters buzzed her lips and stood up, pursed those pretty red lips and sauntered off towards the kitchen area.

God… _damn it_ Boss!

He followed her and she tensed when he leaned over her shoulder.

"Aw Butterbabe… what am I doin' that makes me so busy though- the Butch might not be able to cancel though-."

Those big red lips pursed and oh baby- fuck. Just hot damn- this chick was the full package – everything the Butch ever wanted and more just- oh baby come to Papa-!

She grabbed the scruff of his shirt and hoisted him down to her level-

"It'll be worth your while Asswipe- _trust me_ \- just meet me at midnight at City Hall Plaza- okay?"

He nodded dazedly- oh fuck yes. He'll meet her wherever she wants- name the time and place baby- just… _dayum_ \- oh hell yeah- those red lips- just give him a taste – just one- throw the Butch a sweet-.

_ACHOO! ACHOO!_

Lights flickered. Then…

" _AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Sprinklers.

" MY HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR!" The blonde banshee shrieked.

"GOD DAMN IT BIG BRO WILL YOU TAKE SOME COLD MEDICINE ALREADY!" And the pissed off Blue beanpole bellowed.

"BRICK!" And… that wasn't the kind of shrieking of the guy's name Boss was likely hoping for from Boss Woman…

She rolled those big shiny lime eyes – hot damn..glowy… not glowy… who cared- bat those pretty eyelashes in his direction again eh? Eh?

What time was it now? Five? Fuck it he could wait seven more hours…

It'd be worth the damn wait.

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

"Wait- what!?"

Ugh… she rolled her eyes- did she _want_ to know why the ass had come sauntering over with that stupid _smirk_ on his face and she was pretty sure he was wearing _Hatchet_ or whatever- gross. Ugh. Whatever reason he looked so indignant wasn't the issue here.

"You heard me asswipe- we're about to get answers- like I said- we have the ass right where I wanted him- moron one and moron two are going to _sing_ tonight- and am I wrong in thinking you wanted an explanation?" She folded her arms- he still looked confused as fuck.

Ugh this is what Buttercup got for being _nice_. Stupid "everything nice" or whatever- caused her nothing but trouble.

He was just gaping.

"You mean…. That's why you called me here…?"

"Um yeah- why would I otherwise?"

…. She was going to ignore that look. And that pout. And ugh she didn't want to know. Nope. Nope. Blech. Never in a million fucking years!

"Let's go moron- Cap Boy's waiting for us in his garage or whatever."

"….Whatever." he grunted. Ugh- baby. At least he didn't argue or bring anything _else_ up- ugh. Men. All the same. Dumb asses and only thought with one thing. And it wasn't their heads!

The alleyway was dark- she could see the dumb ass hesitate somewhat- tch…idiot… just… wasn't like there was nothing else going to pop out… or anything. Course not- just uh… ha… nothing to worry about… nothing at all…

This was the fastest route to the garage and they didn't want to make a scene or anything so flying was out- and-.

_Crash._

He whipped around- hands out- minor shield forming an tch- o-of all the lame ass… over reactions. Y-Yeah. It was just a dumb cat… or some shit… so….

"Whoa! Whoa hey gys- chill out- just me." Butch stiffened and Buttercup's eyebrow rose. The Trickster came walking over rather nonchalantly and Butch just kept growling. "Yeah sorry should have you warned you- stray cats and shit like this alley- lots of places to hide you know." She turned around and ugh here came the growling- Believe flinched somewhat but waved awkwardly anyway. "Sup… guys? You're uh… a little late you know-."

"Scuse us- we had shit to do!" Butch snapped. Ugh. Down jealous puppy. _Down._ "Lose the mask asshole- you ain't foolin' no one!" Butch snapped. Again... jealous puppy much...? Why had Buttercup decided to bring him again?

Tricky stiffened but then sighed and indeed removed the gold and black mask that looked like something out of some old fashioned masquerade ball or whatever...

Or Mike and Robin's matching Halloween costume from last year. There was that. God damn it.

The cape in typical "illusion" fashion seemed to disappear as soon as the mask was removed and a sort of gossamer shimmer effect settled over his clothes- she slapped her brow.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Believe sighed and waved somewhat, "Hi Buttercup..." He mumbled.

She tapped her foot, "You're a fucking idiot."

Another sigh. " I know."

"Snyder's gonna fucking kill you!"

"...I know."

"And that's only if Leader Girl is nice enough to leave a piece of your maimed body for her to kill-!"

"I...know."

"AND-!"

"Okay-! Okay- I get the point BC! I know- dead man walking. Yes yes- I know can we focus on ya know- why you're here... and leave planning for my inevitable maiming for another time."

Oh this little shit had a lot of explaining to do- _both_ of them! She folded her arms,

"Whatever- "So what Cap Boy sent you to come find us or whatever?" Another angry growl and she kicked the moron in the ankle- that was a much more satisfying grunt of pain- yes- yes it was. Mike frowned but nodded.

"Yeah- he went one way I went the other- just in case you know." He trailed awkwardly and ah- right Buttercup should have known. She nodded,

"Alright then Believe- lead the way." More growling but one more kick and he followed obediently behind anyway. Believe seemed tense- understandable – a growling jealous baby of green Rowdyruff Boy mumbling obscenities cursing your very existence would likely be off putting she supposed. Oh well- no one to blame but himself- and maybe his best pal –he of the red cap and dumb ass pride.

Butch was still grumbling like an idiot and Mike was avoiding his direct gaze like the plague- bah- dumb boys and their egos or whatever. They didn't have time for this nonsense! Get over it Butch!

Or at least make a point of _pretending_ to be over it. Jeez.

Believe led the way out of the alley- around a corner and they were at the back _Walter's Auto_ she realized – there were also a bunch of empty buildings behind it- she raised an eyebrow.

"Does Mr. W know Cap Boy's gone and turned his business into a night studio…?" She drawled. The grey eyed dummy grimaced somewhat- that would be a _no_ apparently-

"It's technically _not_ Mr. W's building." He muttered. "It's uh been empty for a few years- the guy is looking to _buy_ it soon but uh… yeah right now its empty so-…"

"So Cap Boy turned it into his secret lair or some shit and you're the sidekick or whatever got it."

He bristled while the dumb ass behind her kept on growling, " I ain't a sidekick." He mumbled.

"Damn right." Butch muttered under his breath.

The psychic's eyes narrowed, "I _am_ however a vigilante- helping Jojo out-."

"When he didn't ask for it." More mutterings. Ugh.

"Friends don't just leave friends to fend for themselves!" And… here comes the long awaited fight. Goody.

"They do when their so called "help" does nothin' but get Boss in trouble and traps him in a damn hell hole!" Point.

"And if Jojo hadn't decided to try to go against the thing _alone_ in the first place he wouldn't have ended up in there!" Point.

"He didn't _need_ help cause if he did he would have called one of the team!" Point.

"I was trying to get him to see sense! Its not my fault he wouldn't listen!" Point.

"My brother doesn't _need_ to listen to some smart ass _normie! You_ should have listened!" …half point.

"Hey- news flash Butch- I _ain't_ a normie! And whatever was in there made my sister cry! I was sick of it! Scuse' me for being human!" …. Also a half point.

"Listen you- you think I buy that "sister" bull for a fucking second! No- I know what you're up to! You're after a piece of Pink ass-!" _Here we go…_

"Oh I'm gonna stop you right now Butch before you say something you fucking regret- for the last _time_ I do _not_ like Bloss like _that_! Why is this so difficult for everyone to believe!? She's my _sister!_

_…Three… two…_

"Oh give me a breaker you fucking prick! Sister? Puh- _lease_ \- You ain't foolin' no one asshole! But sucks to be you cause there's no way I'm letting some masked _clown_ fucking fuck up Boss' chances with Boss Woman-!"

_One._

And… here came the white eyes. Oh goody. Well this was an interesting experiment Utonium. Don't try to be _nice_ ever again- because shit like this happens. Lesson learned.

"You wanna run that by me _again_ – _Shorty."_ It was a silky hiss and a tone that Buttercup recognized and the asswipe was gonna go flying. Butch's eyes narrowed and there was an ominous dark green glow in his eyes as well as an unmistakable _dog growl_ in his throat.

"You're not fooling _anyone_ \- _Clown._ " He snarled.

"Oh now see…" More glowing. This time white. "That's what I _thought_ you said." And cue the ominous shaking of random pieces of trash in the alley…

"Bring it on fucker!" Butch raised his fists. Ugh… Again… why does she bother- why does Buttercup ever _bother?_

Oh well- least this should be mildly entertaining. She rolled her eyes.

"HEY!" Oh poo. There goes Buttercup's entertainment for the evening because here came the man of the hour himself storming over- grabbing both the children's neck scruffs and holding the two apart, " Break it up you two! Mike left- Butch right- Buttercup you're late." Brick finished. The two idiots still glared at each other- ugh.

"But I'm here now and I'm looking forward to story time so lets go." She folded her arms- the redhead scowled but she held her phone up ominously and he backed down at least. Ah blackmail- wonderful thing sometimes.

Believe scowled and pulled himself free from Brick's hold, adjusting his collar and giving Butch one more nasty look. On his end the green Rowdy glared back.

"This ain't over." He hissed, she rolled her eyes and pushed the idiot in front of her.

"Ix nay on the vendettas asswipe- we have more _important_ things to discuss right now." She hissed right back.

Again he only scowled in reply but at least he got with the program and followed Cap Boy and Believe into their apparent "secret hideout" or whatever.

Wannabe Batman and Robin much… ugh the things she did for her city.

**-o-o-o-**

The place was dark and only got darker when they descended the stairs - but Cap Boy flicked a switch and oh hey- let there be light. She raised an eyebrow.

"We found this place a few weeks ago- Jojo managed to get the power on in here and it's a bit more discreet than just clearing a few cars off to the side in one of those big garages." Believe shrugged.

Buttercup would admit to being slightly impressed- it looked like a half gym half office or whatever in here- the fuck were these two knuckleheads up to- one wall was covered in pictures and printouts along with post-its with distinctive blocky handwriting everywhere.

The pictures were odd- blurry and looked like they'd been taken from pretty far away- she recognized… the harbor? As well as a few distinct landmarks around the city.

And then weirdest of all was a bunch of calendars- looked like they spanned at least a few years- most of the recent dates were X'ed out but there was one near the very end of the makeshift display that was circled in blood red:

_July 11, 2010._

Strangely enough that's where the calendar ended too. An end date it seemed… but for what?

She got a bad feeling in her gut for a second. That… was strange. At least the dumb ass could get over his butt hurt ego for a second to also look discomfited- the fact that one date was just circled in such blood red ink… it looked… ominous.

Mike noticed their looks it seemed but he also didn't say anything- he only gathered up a bunch of pictures and papers that were scattered across the table and put them in more of a neat pile.

Buttercup continued looking around the place- it did look… like there was some training and shit going on in here- there was a mat or two in a few places- one of those rolling coolers was full of ice and power drinks in a corner- but she also noticed… something slightly strange.

There were… random planks of wood piled against one wall and they looked in some ways like they'd been hacked to pieces. Sloppily, but that was definitely a hack and slash- swing wildly and hope to hit something kind of sword play going on there. Whoever had done it _clearly_ had _no_ idea what they were doing…

The sword in question she realized was sticking out of a black gym bag that had been tossed in the corner – she recognized it too.

Yep… no question- that was the rusty piece of junk Cap Boy had been swinging around like a crazy person after the factory incident alright.

… But what the fuck was he doing with it in the first place… and _where_ had it come from!?

Well… no time like the present to find out.

"Alright Cap Boy… I followed my end of the deal- now you follow through with yours." She plopped down in a nearby chair- Butch slouched against a wall- clearly determined to still show his displeasure with this entire situation by acting like a butt hurt baby. Ugh- why was Buttercup so nice?

The two wannabe ghost hunters were silent- hmm- who first- who first- The kitten… or the bird?

The sight of the phone made Believe crack first- no surprise. The pallor in his face was unmistakable- Brick she'd give the guy some credit at least- he didn't turn _white_ but he still reacted.

"Deal's a deal BC- what do you want?"

"You know what I want- the missing forty two minutes. In fact- here just in case." She took out the bullshit report she'd swiped from Leader Girl's desk- after all the lock was still broken. Daddy insisting on fixing it himself- probably putting a Rowdyruff repellent all over it. Who knew.

Brick's eyebrow rose.

"Just in case you needed a refresher-." She cleared her throat. " Upon the time of reuniting with your companion- you went through the factory- and finally just _happened_ to come across the way out. Before you were separated and then fought creepy Romeo for the first time and turned him into barbecue. Just a quick summary of the bullshit you attempted to sell to my sister and the league- among others. Now let's make this C+ effort into an A shall we boys- Go."

Butch's eyes widened slightly but he remained silent. Brick folded his arms and exhaled.

"If you're asking me to remember minute for minute everything that happened you're wasting your time- it won't help you or any of this in any case. But…" Another inhale. Exhale. His gaze shifted to Believe for some reason.

"You don't have a choice Jojo- she's got us… and you're the one that said you wanted to tell Butch first anyway…" Now her idiot counterpart stiffened up more. Another look of pure _hatred_ flashing through those peridot eyes in the psychic's direction for good measure.

Buttercup's eyes however… drifted to the odd calendar on the wall… and that disturbingly specific and random date circled in blood red.

"What's so special about some random Sunday in July…?" She murmured.

More silence. She was beginning to get pissed. Very pissed in fact. "Brick… tell me." She hissed. " I ain't kidding Cap Boy!"

" A solar eclipse. One of the biggest the Pacific has seen in almost a century. A day when the ancients believed the world fell into darkness and the end was nigh." Mike recited sullenly.

"What like 2012- that bull?!" Butch snapped. " Gimme a break Trixie-!"

"There were elements to that incident I didn't want on public record- i.e. some tech savy reporter or anyone else with interest getting their hands on it- trust me no classified document is truly unbreakable when you get a determined enough hacker. Trust me."

She snorted, " I think we _all_ know that now Cap Boy- your little spy ring and shit on the computer we all know about."

The guy flushed somewhat and Mike snickered somewhat, but Brick shook his head.

"Irrelevant."

"Course it is."

That was a nasty look but whatever, he cleared his throat, " Regardless-! The demon… made a rather… strangely cryptic threat… a riddle I suppose you could say but… I think its pretty clear what it means." He trailed.

She scoffed, " Well don't keep us all waiting Cap Boy- go on- chop chop." She waved it off.

He turned from her with a scowl, "In five summers… she is chosen." He murmured.

…What?

"In thirteen summers… she is awoken." Mike recited quietly. "And in eighteen summers…."

She clenched the arm rest. Butch began to stand straighter. Brick turned back around, the sword was in his hand. "She is summoned… and your precious flower… will belong to the Dark." He finished quietly.

Buttercup took a sharp breath but Butch visibly staggered- what was that about? Brick looked grim.

"…The Dark?" Butch whispered. "…The fuck…. but-?"

"I think its pretty obvious who Ole' nasty claws was talking about." Mike said grimly. "The whole thing… was a fucking set up. Start to finish."

"…Like a test." Buttercup gripped the arm rest more. Believe nodded solemnly.

"I think so… yeah- but it wanted Jojo down there. You're right guys… I shouldn't have been there… but I'm glad I was." He flashed a irritated look in Butch's direction. "I don't think Ole' No Face was supposed to go after Jojo the way he did- it got awfully personal when Bloss came in the picture and lemme tell you… Lobster Face wasn't happy with him by the time we left."

"This is still speculation on your part Mike-."

"Oh c'mon Brick! Open your damn eyes man! Everything about that place- down to the last _grate_ was tuned to test _everything_ that _you_ had in you- everything- the hair clip, the footprints-!"

"Footprints?" She stiffened. "...how the fuck were there any footprints left in-!?"

Mike threw his hands in the air, " Exactly my point! Brick- buddy… this wasn't a coincidence- it _wanted_ you down there! The labyrinth in history was a trap to keep something _in_ \- so why'd the thing let us _out_? Why'd it just let us saunter on off- ? Wouldn't it have been easier to _kill_ us- we were on our last legs- hell why didn't it kill me?"

"Good question." Butch muttered- ugh- that was it.

_SMACK_

"Shut. Up." She hissed. "

"Maybe you can get the guy to see my point BC- it's weird right? That after everything I've heard about this… this thing for it to just _let_ us go is just-."

"…Weird." She murmured. "You can't possibly think otherwise Cap Boy- you know that's weird."

He was still silent but he kept on fiddling with the sword in his hands like-…wait.

"…Boss… where'd that sword come from?" He speaks! And in non jealous dog tongue too! A miracle!

"…She led me to it." He finally murmured. Mike stiffened and his hand went to his pocket for some reason.

"…Who?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean…she?"

Now Believe… who Buttercup had always known to have an impulsive and idiotically brave knight in shining armor wannabe type personality seemed genuinely… nervous and not in the usual _oh God don't tell my Tweety bird nooooo-_ way no this was a genuine look of- _fuck this shit I'm out!_ His hand clamped around his pocket-

"…The Ghost… Bride." He gulped.

"…I'm sorry what?"

"The fuck are you on drugs you-?"

Brick's hand went up and Butch went silent.

"In the labyrinth as we… have come to call it- we came across another… entity… spirit-."

"Ghost. It was a ghost. She looked like a ghost and acted like one- Ghost." Mike said baldly. " I didn't sign up for no ghosts!"

"You didn't sign up at all you followed me. I warned you."

"…. Touche but I'm still not happy about it!"

"ANYWAY- yes- Believe's right. It was… a female or at least we can assume it was a woman sprit did come to us… and yeah it… she led us to…" He held the sword up.

"Uh- actually she led _you_ to the sword – I got a broken nose by jumping into a solid concrete _wall_." Another mutter. Brick rolled his eyes, Butch snorted but…

"…Why are you calling her a…bride?" Strange… way of terming it.

"She was all in white and had a veil covering her face- like this-." He put his hand over his eyes. "But… it was kind of a weird one- it was just her eyes- you could still see her nose… and her mouth. Kind of weird- sort of defeats the purpose of a veil but hey it that's ghosty fashion or whatever-."

"… The way she would walk… float… whatever she was doing was odd." Brick murmured. "She was very…touchy." He mumbled. "She didn't… touch us but her hand went out… and to be brutally honest… I wouldn't be surprised if she was blind…"

"…Blind?" She stood up. "What do you mean… blind? Like- blind –blind?"

Cap Boy nodded, Mike's eyebrow shot right up.

"This is news to me- when were you gonna tell me about this!"

Butch snorted and he got withering looks from both her _and_ Cap Boy.

"So… let me get this straight… you left this… ghost girl… bride… blind woman… out of the report because…?" She trailed.

"Well to be honest BC we don't… really know what she was… it was… weird she didn't say a damn word."

Brick flinched. She recognized that flinch. That look.

"Sure about that Believe…?" She murmured and the psychic whirled around.

"…She didn't… right?"

Brick was silent before once again he unsheathed the rusted blade.

"… She didn't have to." He held it up. "But I heard her all the same… she led me through most of that place…this…voice just told me to keep going up…and then she led me to this-." The blade of the sword was pretty well… beat up. It looked ancient- brittle- one false move it was going to shatter even…

What was so… special about a piece of rusted junk?

"So… blind ghost bride chick told you to pick up a sword… and you did? Boss no offense but _why?"_ Butch scowled. "That's something Boom woulda done- not really…you?" He reached out to take the sword but his brother moved it out of reach.

Cap Boy's eyes seemed glazed, "She said it was ultimately my choice… but… she led to me to it for a reason… I have no idea who she was… but-." He trailed and then sneezed abruptly. Buttercup wasn't the only one who jumped back instinctively. He wiped his nose with a grimace.

"Shit… Jojo you know you really don't look too good…"

"I'm fine." He snapped. "Just allergies!" He was still clutching that sword awfully close, and… his hand was kind of shaking. "I'm fine!"

"…Boss… uhh maybe you should-?" Butch stepped forward- Mike stepped forward.

And down…. The Red Rowdyruff Boy… finally went.

"SHIT!" Butch yelped and Mike managed to grab the redhead before he hit the ground face first – Buttercup sucked in a breath- oh fuck… fuck not a good time! She rushed over and snapped a finger in the idiot's face.

"Cap Boy- Yo! Can you hear me- hello?" He was pretty pale- it was pretty bad and aw hell… yup. His brow was _burning_.

"… He's burning up. Shit." She hissed.

"Okay- Brick. That's it. You're going home!" Believe snapped and hoisted the sorry red Rowdy back up.

"I'm fine- I just got a little dizzy-."

"You just almost fainted on us!"

"Turd's right Boss- c'mon we're going home."

"….ugh whatever not going to argue- c'mon Jojo- up and at em'."

"Easy Boss- easy."

"I'm fine'sh!" And… didn't that sound familiar. The grey eyed moron and green eyed ding dong both grimaced in sync supporting the redhead who was barely able to stand up straight.

… Shit…

…this wasn't good.

If two Rowdys were down… then…

Butch was pale. For all his snarky and snarling in Believe's direction… the guy was pale… his eyes were huge… apparently he had just realized… he was on his own.

... This was going to be a disaster…

It couldn't get much worse! It simply couldn't! And no that wasn't a signal for life to be all ironic and make things worse! Nope! Not on Buttercup's watch!

Nope!

Not happening!

Uh… UH!

Just… it was going to be fine. This was disastrous but no- see everything was going to be fine! Fine!

…Fine.

**-V-**

It was late.

Really late.

But he was on a mission. He had to find Boss. Everyone was worried! So he'd find him! Yeah!

He couldn't have gone far! So all he had to do was look! Yeah!

Billy looked around- this was the alley Boss had disappeared in before Bella and that weird friend of hers in those weird boxers had shown up. Along with creepy no face guy.

Billy didn't like creepy no face guy.

Snake didn't either. He'd tried to tell Boss not to listen to him but Boss told Snake to shut up. So he did. And now he was missing so Billy had to find him.

"Duh- Boss? Boss! You out here Boss!"

Nothing. But Boss was here before. So he still had to be here somewhere!

"Psssst."

He blinked. Then he saw the glow of a cigarette in the dark.

"Pssssst- Billy my man- come ova here a sec."

"BOSS!" It was Ace!

He hurried over but… that was weird- why was Boss…all in the dark? And why was his face all… weird and eyes all glowy?

…Billy didn't like this.

"Duh… Boss what's the matta? What happened to your face-?"

Ace smiled all big- it was weird. Why were his teeth pointy? Ace didn't have pointy teeth? No one had pointy teeth except…

"M-Monster! Hey! What you doing? Leggo! Leggo! HEY! SNAKE- GRUBBA- ARTURO B-BELLA HELP-!"

Silence.

"Aww… it'll be okay Billy ma man- just gettin' the gang back togetha is all- don't worry my man- you'll see em' _reaaaaaal_ soon."

The cigarette glowed before he flicked it and crushed it under his boot right next to the unconscious man's head.

_Heh See yous soon Bella…_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

 


	22. Act 5: 104.5 part 4

> _"Believe nothing you hear, and only one half that you see."_
> 
> ― **Edgar Allan Poe,**

**-V-**

The room where they did all their training and everything was empty- all the chairs and table or whatever was shoved against a wall and the blonde idiot perched up on one of them still chowing down on Pops' cookies or whatever.

Butch sneered and cracked his mitt- it was time to show em' all who was the  _real_ Boss here- the strongest Rowdyruff Boy! He'd spent enough time being some  _nerd's_ little sidekick- tch the Baron of the Berserk was gonna show em' all!

Cause see unlike the  _nerd_ over here with his face still buried in that lame-o book- Butch knew how to fight! He knew how to punch and kick and he didn't need some sissy book readin' and crap to do it!

Brick was always buried in a stupid book- tch- and look at the dumb blonde there- stuffin' his face he wasn't even interested in tryin' to prove he was a man and fight em'- Boomer would be a terrible Boss anyway but who tch- he could at least  _try_ to show he wasn't  _completely_ a sissy.

Butch smirked as Pops set to work at the computer or whatever- he wanted to log their "punching speed" (Butch was the fastest) – their kick strength (Obviously Butch was the strongest) and over all bad assness!

Obviously  _Butch_ was the most bad ass of em' all!

Red eyed  _Nerds_  need not apply for that nope!

"Alright my sons- this shall only be a sparring match- no laser vision for that is dangerous to not only your own selves but also to my furniture and walls which we have only just finished painting and thus they are new and no laser vision shall be used. Butch no using your shield- another unfair advantage as Brick shall not use his fire breath as these are both unfair advantages and this shall be a fair fight and thus there will be no unfair advantages in this fair fight… that shall not be unfair… and thus-."

"Dad… we get it." Brick said quietly- Pops blinked once- and then again before he seemed to get kinda mad and smacked the keyboard. Boomer flinched like a sap. Brick only kept quiet.

That… was weird… well…what-whatever! Butch had more important stuff on his mind! He was gonna prove once and for all that  _he_ was the best Rowdy and that  _he_ should be the Rowdy Boss now!

He'd been training his whole life for this! And what did the nerd do? Tch- he just sat with his nose in  _books_ like a sissy!

This was gonna be child's play!

And then after the  _real_ Boss was in place then they were gonna go and beat those lame-o "Powderpuffs" once and for all!

Yeah!

And it was gonna be great!

"Alright Boys- my boys who are my sons, my sons who are my boys- my-."

"POPS WE GET THE POINT!" Both the sissies, red and blue flinched like a bunch of wusses like that but jeez it was getting mad annoying lately- how many times did a monkey- ape- whatever Pops was have to repeat a sentence? Like…  _seriously_?

Whatever- he had a sparring match to win. And like Butch said- once everything was the way it should be- should have been all along….

It was gonna be…. _GREAT_

"Match…. BEGIN!"

_Pops… Pops what are you doing? Pops- w-wait put- put it down! I didn't mean to-_

_Dad…Dad STOP – Go to the room Butch!_

_W-What? You can't order me around like Pops-!_

_I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM BUTCH!_

… _. FINE! IF YOU'RE GONNA BE SUCH A JACK ASS ABOUT IT-!_

_**LANGUAGE! NO SON OF MINE-A SON THAT IS MOJO'S- MOJO'S SON- A SON-SON-C-CURSES!** _

_P-..Pops?_

Silence. It was…just too quiet. Peaceful even. Lots of quiet… nothing amiss.. to the outside world.

The only evidence… anything… anything at all was amiss.

The broken table, the glass all over the floor… the chair lodged against the door. Jammed really. It had been shoved so hard against it- the door knob was likely permanently crooked.

And the three little boys huddled in the middle of the room. The youngest- the baby- sobbing like a baby indeed clung to the one closest to him- soaking the green sweater with muffled… hysterical tears- dazedly the boy only patted his back. Silent.

The third stood tall- as tall as his tiny form could at least- and his arms were out shakily- huddling the two of them behind him- like he could do anything- each crash and snarling escaping from the jammed door made the blonde boy start crying increasingly louder- the green garbed boy clutch him tighter and the final brother only stood taller pushing them further behind him.

_**Crash. Crash.** _

" _B-Big Bro?"_ A tiny whimper.  _"What…What's g-g-going o-on…?"_

_**Bang. Bang.** _

Green's grip only hardened. He said nothing.

_**CRASH. BANG.** _

" _B-Big Bro?"_

Tighter.

" _Butch…"_

Tighter.

" _When I give the signal… you gotta try man."_

Tighter.

" _I can't… make it big enough for all three of us… Brick."_

_**BANG. BANG. CRASH.** _

" _ **LET ME OUT YOU TRAITOROUS CRETINS! YOU CRETINS WHO ARE TRAITORS! TRAITORS WHO ARE CRETINS! TRAITORS!"**_

Louder crying.

Tighter.

" _Butch… you hear me?"_

_**BANG. BANG. CRASH.** _

" _ **Wretched brats! Wastes! MISTAKES! NOTHING BUT MISTAKES!"**_

" _I'm not a mis-t-t-t-takkke!"_

Loudest crying of them.

Tightest grip of them all.

" _I…I hear you… Boss."_

A blink. Then a nod.

" _I'll…I' care of this… take care of both you two… just…just trust me…"_

A tremble in an otherwise stoic stance.

" _On the count of three Butch… shield as strong as you can make it! One-!"_

_**BANG. SNARL. CRASH.** _

" _B-Brick I dunno if I can m-make one that b-big-!"_

" _TWO!"_

_**BANG. SPLINTER. CRASH.** _

Splintering Wood.

Loud yelling. Clinging.

" _THREE! BUTCH NOW!"_

" _ **Wretched little traitors! How dare you treat me- Mojo Jojo- you creator, and master, he who is your master and creator, your creator and master- in such a way! You three shall be punished!**_

The glint of the needle.

The snarl of the monster.

Hands going up…

_I'll take care of you both… take care of all of this…_

_Just…trust me._

* * *

**Act 5: 104.5**

**Part 4**

* * *

_**-V-** _

_Butch_

_**Butch…?** _

_**Yo… asswipe? You in there-?** _

… _ **.BUTCH!**_

He blinked. She glared down at him. Big lime irises blazing.

"Oh well welcome back Baron of the Dumb ass!"

He tapped his fingers irritably against the wood- Boom the sap was just standing there wrapped up in a blanket and with those dumb ass blue eyes all wide and scared like an idiot and wiping his nose with his nasty germs and shit that were obviously responsible for  _this_  Tch- he always  _had_ been the biggest sissy of em' all!

"What's going on!? What's wrong with him? Is he gonna die!?" And… the panicking wasn't helping either Dumb Dumb.

Brick was sprawled across the couch- where Butters had unceremoniously dropped him along with Butch being a  _bit_ gentler and then she'd gone and called in reinforcements.

Reinforcements being her Daddy.

Professor Utonium- despite it being this early in the mornin' still had been nice enough to come as soon as the shriekin' phone call from Butters over there had been over. Boss was barely makin' sense- his eyes were all dazed and looked weird- and he was sweatin' up a storm- and Boss never sweated. Fire breather and shit so…sweatin' was… kind of bad.

The Professor only kept on doin' his check-up and shit. Listenin' to Boss's heart and takin' his temperature. Boss Woman and Bubs who had come rushin' right along with him here stood a respectful distance away- but a quiet word and Red would be the first to take whatever medical doohickey or whatever the guy needed and wipe the excessive sweat off the Rowdy Boss' face.

And there was a lot of it.

The apartment was pretty crowded- but at least that real unhelpful shit head was gone- Butters had sent _him_ packing pretty fast. Tch. Good riddance.

Professor Utonium popped the thermometer out of Brick's mouth and looked…kind of grim. Red darted a peek and went pale before she just kept on wiping Boss' forehead.

"One hundred and three." He murmured. Boomer stiffened next to him and Red's wiping only got a bit faster. "With Brick's enhanced temperature I'm going to make an educated guess- and assume that's closer to a hundred and one in the common sense." He turned to them. "Is this accurate boys?"

Boomer only sneezed and the lights flickered. Ugh. Butch shrugged listlessly.

"Yeah probably- When Boss had a cold a few years ago his temperature was kind of high." He elbowed the panicking idiot next to him. Be a man! Boomer grimaced and gathered his blanket to him.

"Y-yes Sir. Is…Is he gonna be okay?"

Professor Utonium removed the stethoscope or whatever and set it back in his bag he'd just come strolling in with all hunky dory and then oh…yeah okay back away. He was gonna back away now.

Big needle. No thanks. Butch barely swallowed the grimace when that nasty thing went sticking in Boss' arm.

"He should be fine Boomer. As far as I can see it doesn't look like anything more serious than a fever right now-." Boomer openly flinched (of course he did) but it looked…pretty normal in that…thing. Red and it wasn't he didn't know- glowing or purple or whatever. "Ah. Good. Thankfully it's not AB." All three of the girls seemed to exhale in sync. Professor peered at it. "The blood's viscosity hasn't been affected- I'll bring it home to test for sure but I'm going to for now call this a fever…likely brought about by…." He paused and gave Brick a hard look. "Over-Exhaustion."

Again with the sissy flinching. Bubs sighed openly. Butters sneered. Red didn't say anything she'd only started cleaning where Brick had been pricked while Boomer just huddled on over to where the little blonde was waiting.

"So what- he's down for a day or two and-?" Butch began but… the guy shook his head.

"I'm no doctor boys- but in my expertise with X' and its properties I'm going to recommend that Brick stays in bed for at the very least the rest of this week. You may be superhuman…" His eyes hardened again and he shook his head, "But there is still very much human in there. Lots of liquids and lots of rest- and keep him cool- it's best to get his fever down and if this doesn't clear itself out I would take him to the doctor at the end of the week. And how are you feeling Butch?"

Wha-? That was weird. Uh…? He scratched at his leg again- stupid ghost man or whatever with his creepy X-sucking tentacles. He had the sudden feeling he was being watched- hell more like  _grilled_ \- Butters' arms were folded and those big lime irises were boring right into him and shit. He scowled.

"I feel fine Professor." He muttered. Butters kept on glaring at him for some reason but the guy had already moved on to Boom who answered dutifully with his pretty blonde nurse by his side – Butch sneered somewhat- little baby- milking this for all it was worth! Even letting the guy take  _his_ temperature again? The hell man! Ugh- moron.

Okay… what was with the  _glaring_ -!? He scowled and finally turned completely from Madam Glares-a-Lot here- wasn't that Red's job? She of the Bossy snippy tude'.

"What was that before then?" She snapped. Not the Pink one- the Green one. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He turned somewhat- brow still raised. She was glaring at him- folding her arms, and pursing those plump red lips – chewing on the bottom one and oh fucking damn it man… - those scintillating fierce look continued to make the Butch feel all kinds of tingles and shit run through him- he could almost feel his blood roaring through him- racing- every time he caught a glimpse of those big lime eyes and ruby red lips- just… damn it man!

_Not. Fair!_

The Puffy hottie raised a finger but the Puffy Daddy interrupted- his face was like stone. Aw hell. He was probably watching all three of his girls fawning over three intensely handsome- well okay- two were above average while the Butch was a living God or some shit but still-!

The little cream puff blonde was fussing over Dumb Dum over there with the dumb ass just enjoyin' every damn second of it- putting on the façade of " _Owwy I feel sick- wah wah"_ and then there were the Reds- Boss Woman kept on wiping Boss' head with a cloth and blowing some cool air over the guy's face. Huh. Handy trick. Would likely come in handy in the bedroom too- wipe away  _all_ traces of the evidence if PowerProf came home early or somethin'- heh.

Said man was witness to this domestic display from two of his daughters towards two of the males present and then he had to see his third and hottest daughter barely able to contain her obvious lust and need for the third.

No wonder he looked so damn… grim. Fuck- note to self: Never walk around alone with angry Powerprof in the vicinity- Antarctica would  _suck_ man.

Boss had been mumblin' about that shit. Mumblin' about penguins and Pink things- obviously the Powerprof had laid down the law in some manner of fashion or whatever and Brick was wondering why Antarctica.

What else would he be muttering about-?

"…Why… Why…Pinky…why."

He grimaced. They all did. Boss Woman was grim.

"Because you overworked yourself Brick…" More wiping. "That's why." He groaned and tried to sit up but she shook her head and set him back down. "No Ruff. Sleep." More groaning. Boomer grimaced. So did Butch. But only because the PowerProf was watching the scene with those scary hard eyes. Fuck Boss… keep it down for the Father figure man! Basic how to get laid 101 here! Don't piss off the Father unit!

"Butch." He stiffened and turned back to the man who looked scarily serious and aw hell- danger! Danger! "You're going to have to keep an eye on your brothers conditions for now but if you start feeling at  _all_ -."

He waved it off- respectfully he wasn't a dumb ass like the blue idiot or apparently Boss had somehow been- he knew this man held the keys to the treasure chest so to speak- or Antarctica. Fuck man why there- it was kind of cold…

"Nah Professor I'm good- really- fit as a fiddle ya know."

He heard a snort and if her damn daddy wasn't right there in front of em' oh would he be giving that sexy Puff a lesson. Oh fucking hell the Butch knew the merits of playing hard to get and shit but  _damn._

He hated that damn faceless wannabe Romeo or whatever  _so_ much.  _Had_ to interrupt didn't he- just  _had to_!

Sure plenty of opportunities would come about soon enough but it was the  _principle_ man!

Professor U simply nodded. Clearly he was itching to get out of there and most likely back to bed- huh wonder if he'd had to leave Keane or something – he looked awfully irritated and frazzled and shit when he'd come running in here. Maybe he figured the faster he did his Professor" shit the faster he'd get back to being laid?

Couldn't really tell- the guy was hard to read in everything but – there are male specimens sniffing around my daughter- must destroy mode- Dads were hard to read in general. But the Professor… man he was a mystery to all.

Unfortunately for both his brothers- the Professor was apparently satisfied with his answer and Boss and the dumb ass both lost their pretty nurses with a short word from the Professor- little blondie especially didn't seem happy about this- but Butters sashayed past them all- totally  _not_ swinging those sultry hips in his direction (fuck she wanted him so bad) and pushed both her protesting sisters out the door.

The Professor had grabbed a pen and jotted down a bunch of numbers- apparently both his home and work number in case things changed or got worse –please maybe if his brothers were a bunch of lame normies or something- but the Butch knew how to handle the parental units of course and so he said nothing.

"Butch." Even though that voice could instill fear in even the hardiest and manliest of men- no wonder Boomer had cracked. Boss was a little disappointing he'd admit but hey Boss was new to this.

"Yes sir." He saluted. "I got it- keep an eye on them and-."

The Professor looked behind his shoulder and seemed to be…checking if the girls were gone and aw hell no! No! What did the Butch do!? He didn't do nothin'! How was he supposed to control what his sexy counterpart did-!?

He was walking back over to Boss who'd conked out and knelt by him. "Brick- are you awake?"

Uh no… sir he was out for the count. He sighed.

"I see… well feel better- get some rest-."

"Dark…" Or… not. Butch stiffened and Boomer sucked in a breath. Fuck… now was not a good time for this. This was a delicate time in Brick's life- he had to prove to the overbearing and overprotective father of she who Boss would nail in time that he was a big manly man and that he was in fact worthy of the girl and screaming like some kind of banshee in the middle of the night would certainly  _not-!_

"Why….why…"

Uhhh…. Uh oh.

Professor looked grim.

"Brick." He was in Boss' face. "You need to rest. I can give you a-."

Probably a good idea… he looked at Boom. His face was just as grim.

"Professor- Sir we can handle this- it's kinda late and the girls have-." Well at least the dumb ass was trying. And hey! It even seemed to work. He nodded.

"Yes. Of course… sorry boys you all should try to get some sleep."

"Yes Sir." They said in sync and Boomer the sap was even dum enough to walk the guy to the door. Ugh. Sissy.

Brick's breathing was ragged- but he was back out and thankfully he hadn't started… screamin' again.

"Why….why…Pinky…why… Why…"

Butch flinched. He couldn't help it.

Screaming and yelling- thrashin… that shit he could handle… easy…

But…

No… see he was hearing shit wrong… cause see…

Boss…

Brick Jojo… the Rowdyruff Boss… He…

"Why…"

Boomer caught his eye but didn't say shit. He was likely still in la la land over blondie having been here.

"…Why…"

"Why what? Big Bro what's going on?" He murmured. "Butch- what's going-?"

Butch shushed the dumb ass. Last thing they needed was a blue panic session right now. Tch… baby.

"It's nothin' – go to sleep Boom. You'll feel better."

"But-."

"I got this. I'll take first watch. I was up anyway." He shrugged. The blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah about  _that_ \- where the fuck did you go-?"

"My business. Now sleep  _little_ brother."

Oh someone didn't like that. Oh he could tell. In better circumstances it'd have been kind of funny- but they just glared at each other and that look didn't bode well for any of the Butch's electronics- note to self-hide Lucy from pissy blue brother. His Big Screen was far too precious to be the victim of petty morons.

_Stomp. Stomp. Slam._

Ugh. Baby.

Always had been. Tch. He hadn't even bothered trying to go for the leader position- it would have been an embarrassing joke- no see… him and Boss… Boss and the Butch…

Yeah…. They were the only two that could have done it…

And Brick had won fair and square… all that time ago… so Butch owed him that loyalty…

Cause Brick was the Boss…

So no matter what happened or some shit… Butch knew Boss would be able to handle it. Cause that was Boss… and

"…why…"

….Boss wasn't…scared of nothing.

"…Why…"

Nothing.

-V-

_Buttercup_

"Amanda Johanson."

"Here."

Leon Jol"

"Present."

"Butch Jojo."

"Yo."

Ugh. Buttercup hated Bio. Stupid ass class. She was never gonna be a doctor or nurse- and fuck half of these fuck wads in here weren't gonna be neither- hell the dumb ass brunette slobberin' over there was gonna be lucky to pass tenth grade- meh she probably figured she could spread her legs later in life and nail a rich one.

…Ugh. This was not her day. She had such a headache- listening to the Blonde's fretting  _all_ morning and shit- even Leader Girl who was hardly one to talk had gone and snapped at her. Which had resulted in a scolding from the father unit. Which had resulted in loud tears. Which had resulted in Madam Always Right forgoing the usual car pool situation and flying ahead.

So now it was up to Buttercup to smooth things over. Two X positive overly hormonal teenage girls at war. Oh Goody.

Tch- when was lunch again?

_Lisa Kinsley._

_Here._

_Peter Kong_

_It's pronounced Ch-ong I'm not a video game character._

_Ah- right sorry Pete._

_S'okay._

"He's said that all year- never gonna change." Ugh. Speaking of terrible days. She frowned. The slime ball smirked and ugh- what was he doing there!?

"Well I mean- Artie's out again so why not take advantage eh?" And there was a wink. And there went Buttercup's appetite. She rolled her eyes. Attendance continued but she merely decided to be a good girl today and look at her homework- which she saw the idiot over there hadn't bothered doing-  _again._

"You are  _aware_  that paranormals can't go Pro so if that's your life plan you're an idiot and best get a new one." Again why of all the mother fucking  _counterparts_ that could have existed did poor Buttercup- the  _epitome_ of everything nice for everything she had to endure and a true living  _saint_ for what she had dealt with this morning – just… why… why!?

He was silent and he kept scooching closer to her and she truly hated lab tables- a horrible concept for class. No privacy whatsoever. Ugh. No personal  _space_ either!

"Back.  _Off._ " She hissed. At least the shit head decided to have a brain and scooted a little to the right. Tch.

"Rough day Butters?" he murmured softly. That slimy grin on his face she just wanted to punch right off. Stupid "no violence" rules – there really should be an exception for certain specimens. This green eyed piece of snail slime for example. Heh. Snail Slime. That was a good one. She'd have to store that for later use.

Heh heh.

"World War Blonde vs Red continues." She muttered. So she'd been ranting to the shit head this morning. Twiggy was a heavy sleeper and God help you if you woke the shithead up before eight. How he made it to school on time was a mystery to many- it took excessive amounts of bribery to make him crawl out of bed anyway.

The shithead here had texted her with an update on both his brothers- the blonde was sneezing up a storm again and Butch had had to fight Cap Boy about going to school. Because yes- he of the dumb ass big manly man ego had  _indeed_ come to school.

For exactly fifteen minutes. His Shop Teacher- Good Ole' Mr. Walter had taken one look at him and sent him to Keane. Keane had promptly sent him the fuck home.

And that had set off the chain reaction. Boom had texted Bubbles in a panic because Brick was an idiot. Blossom had gotten into it with Cap Boy on the phone. Cap Boy didn't like being challenged. Leader Girl didn't like being challenged. Bubbles didn't know how to stay the fuck out of it. And then Boomer broke the microwave.

Buttercup had been left texting the dumb ass and exchanging insults for entertainment and sanity keeping purposes.

X Team Go!

Fucking hell.

"Buttercup Utonium."

"Right here teach." She muttered and ignored the nasty look from the old geezer but whatever- like the guy would try anything- he was one of those lame asses too petrified to even look at her the wrong way or whatever. She'd been a good girl and done her homework- in Leader Girl's current mood it would have been a death sentence not to- so she was in the clear.

The dumb ass next to her on the other hand. Tch. The droning began and she played idly with her pen, doodling plenty of lovely caricatures of pissy sisters and dumb ass puppy dogs sporting fancy headgear and a mask respectively- because dumb asses and she was just finishing up a lovely scene of a snail being dunked in salt when-

"And you Miss Utonium- your answer for question seventeen." She blinked. Was he serious? The coward never called on her. Tch- he knew there wasn't a point-. Whoa.

Where'd her class go? A good chunk of her Bio class was missing. Fuck then again her homeroom had been pretty quiet too. She'd been too busy soothing affronted blondes with shrill shrieky voices and listening to angry rant about mean old big sisters with something stuck up their bony nonexistent asses.

But… damn. The hell man- Ole' man Kiruki just looked lost- a good chunk of his pets were missing- which meant he would have to  _le gasp_ acknowledge his other students!

Including Buttercup. Who fucking hated this class and were this man not shitting bricks inside right now at the thought of pissing a paranormal teen off this could almost be funny. She flicked through her notebook- seventeen… seventeen- aw hell. Ugh. Of all the-.

_I fucking hate Bio._

"Miss Utonium." The drawl continued. Ugh. She looked down quickly.

"Uh… C." She muttered. The snickers around her hushed pretty quickly from one nasty lime look- yeah that's right- don't fuck with the toughest fighter dick heads- just cause science was her worst subject and she wasn't some kind of genius like Madam Stick up her ass-!

"…No. Miss Utonium- oxygen is not transferred in the blood by use of mitochondria." Fucking dick head. She hated this damn class. She hated this damn subject- see numbers- numbers made sense- one way to do it and all that shit- and yeah she'd hated math for years until she discovered finances and shit. And well- let the angels sing because yeah the toughest fighter may not have been a genius in everything like Leader Girl but oh was she  _good_ with money- the cold hard cash. Her economics classes were her saving graces- so fuck not knowing what the fuck that…oxygen or whatever went through blood and shit!

That sigh pissed her off- fucking dick. "I see- and you Mr. Jojo?" The lazy bum opened an eye like a lazy ass next to her- ugh. "What did you put down?"

The snort was more akin to  _pig._ Ugh. "Didn't do it."  _Shocker._ "Its hemoglobin- it's a protein in the blood that goes from the lungs with oxygen and then CO'2 or whatever back the other way." He yawned and stretched out his slimy arm and she stomped on his damn foot like- wait… what-!?

Kiruki's face was a picture he looked like his jaw was going to go crashing to the floor. The Asswipe only had started picking at his nails – uh gross.

"…that's… correct Butch." He said slowly.

"Duh."

"I'm…still going to have to dock points from you for not having your homework…"

"Whatever."

The rest of the class- the little that remained were all gob smacked and it took Kiruki a few tries to get the hubbub or whatever to settle down and of course the shit head just settled down to take a nap…

The….hell!?

"The hell was that?" She hissed. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Ugh. Jack ass. "Yo, you gonna answer me!"

More eyebrow raising, "What was what Butters?" He took a swig from his water bottle. She grit her teeth.

"You  _know_ what! That- Hemo glot or whatever shit!" She hissed again.

" _Hemoglobin_ \- and hey that crap's interesting. This class ain't but that cutie nurse or whatever from the park sure knew a shit ton more than Kiruki over here." He snickered. She glowered.

"So what- you think reading a Bio chapter's gonna get you some or somethin'?" Stupid creep. Stop smiling at her in that creepy  _smug_ way!

"Dunno Butters, maaaaaybe who knows- what's up sweetie?  _Jealous?"_

_Oh he did NOT just-!_

"Only in your sick deluded dreams!" She snarled and scooched her seat farther away from the creep! He just kept smirking away.

"Baby- you can be in denial  _all_ you want- the Butch likes a challenge- but I see the way you look at me- you  _want me_  and you want me  _bad_ \- HRGH!"  **CRASH**.

"MISS UTONIUM!" Kiruki was shaking in his boots still but she looked up anyway and sneered. The asshole was spluttering from face full of cheap wood or plastic or whatever hybrid these lab tables were made up of. She grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, yeah- to Keane's I go." She buzzed her lips. Ugh- whatever least it was a free pass out of Bio.

Having been left off with a warning once again- least her Mama knew what was up – she knew the shit head had deserved it! Fucking hell… just…  _ugh_ \- vomit! Throw up! Just  _blech_!

Her? Jealous? Of what? Any chick decided to degrade herself and throw herself at the shit head that's fine by her! Her loss – the chick's- not Buttercup's! No see Buttercup Eva Utonium had fucking  _standards_ – and living hair, human snails and slobbering puppies need not apply! – Sorry girls but it was kind of true. But then it also needed to be said- at least the blonde and red puppies following and slobbering after her sisters were at times  _pleasant_ company- their  _brother_ on the other hand!

Just… ugh it almost made her want to lose her fucking breakfast or some shit- just- hell no! Uh uh! No! No! She dug in her pocket and plopped the gum in her mouth- dry and raw as it was- cold turkey sucked. Not for the first time did Buttercup wish she had just kept walking with Twiggy…

_**That shit smells nasty.** _

_Tch. But it feels amaaaaazing sweetie. C'mon be a cute lil puff and take a "puff"._

… _ **Tch lame. Whatever….gimme.**_

Her fist clenched. Harder. Harder. She chewed harder- curled her tongue around the gum and swirled it- the shock of spearmint engulfed the inside of her mouth- cool, airy- making that constant dry hot ache in the back of her mouth be abetted.

One day at a time Buttercup. Just one.

"Hey Butters- wait up!"

She scowled- speaking of gross human snails… she grunted and opened the door leading sure technically she was supposed to be at study hall or whatever seeing as Kiruki's class hadn't it turned out been the only place basically empty…

A good chunk of the student body had gone and developed the flu. A good chunk of faculty or whatever- heh- Yenko had looked pretty damn miserable when she'd seen the turd in the basketball court that morning. Bastard. Bigoted shithead.

An annoying breeze and there the jack ass was just standing there looking oh so  _smug_  and slimy. Ugh. Maybe she'd go and get some salt packets from Believe or something…

"Dayum Butters, where's the fire?" Another snicker.

"Home sick after fainting like a dumb ass." She muttered. The snickering stopped and for a moment that slimy smile was wiped off his face and she almost felt a tinge of sympathy- a small one but she wasn't heartless or nothing- the everything nice took care of that. She buzzed her lips and chewed the gum more savagely, running out of flavor- damn it. "So… how are the dumb asses?" She popped another piece in her mouth.

He shrugged irritably blasé, "Boom's managed to type a complete sentence or whatever in his texts so Boss is just sleeping and shit. Apparently your sister wants to go over or whatever after school."

"Which one. Blue or Pink?"

"Blue."

"… Hide the breakables."

He blinked. "Scuse me?"

She waved it off, "Just trust me."

The dumb ass kept giving her a weird look but he didn't ask anything else – tch- moron. Bubbles was one of those over eager beavers who would don the "nurse's cap" alright – and she would make everyone be in  _need_ of a  _real_ nurse by the time she was done with her…. Nursing. She meant well- really she did but after the disaster that had been that time Dad had had the flu and later Leader Girl…

Yeah Buttercup didn't blame Dad in the slightest for hiding the keys to the lab far  _far_ away during flu season. Just… nope. Not at all.

He stretched out his arms in another pathetic attempt at showing them off- tch she'd seen better muscles- please.

"So how's the sisters' spat goin' – they talkin' yet?" Again with the unnecessary flexing- idiot.

"When Bubs and Leader Girl decide to go at it for the sake of everyone's ear drums it's best to stay out of it. Specially when Sister dear is in as foul a mood as she is- no thanks to Sir Faints-A-Lot by the way."

He whistled lowly and crossed his arms, "Yeah- not the best move Boss. Don't know what he was thinkin' but lyin' to the chick – especially when you wanna nail her at some point-." He trailed.

"EW!"  _SMACK_. "That is my  _sister_ you perv!" Creep! Letcher! He rubbed his arm with a perverted snicker.

"Who we caught tonguin' my Big Bro like he was made out of some sweets or some shit and he was basically pawin' at her ass." He said dryly. "C'mon Butters- you and I  _both_ know if we hadn't shown up when we did there was likely gonna be pink and red hanky panky on that there couch." He shuddered then. "And fuck I  _like_ that couch so thank fuckin' God man."

"…..that is not an image I ever needed nor wanted in my head ever in my life… thank you so much." She groaned and ugh….  _Whyyyyy?_

Another obnoxious chuckle. "Hey, least it was in private and Red didn't just jump im' and drag him into a janitor's closet." He shrugged. Buttercup only slapped her brow.

"Again… Butch…  _not_ an image I ever fucking  _wanted_ EVER!"

"Try living next door to it. You think they're studyin' in there? HA!"  _Now_ he finally seemed to shudder. "…Though anything's better than the sounds  _above_."

….. OH GOD WHY!

"Butch you son of a -!" He dodged the cuff. "I swear to God I'm going to have to bleach my brain now and you're fucking paying for the shit! UGH!" And now the asshole was laughing. Laughing like the world was just one big joke. Ugh he drove her crazy. Seriously- out of  _all_ the dumb ass idiots the world had to offer why did  _this_ one have to be her so called "counterpart"!?- Buttercup had  _not_ committed a sin heinous enough to merit such a divine punishment!

… Her sister had gotten quarters out of it damn it! They were baby teeth anyway!

"Aw c'mon Butters." And there was the arm. That slimy no good piece of toilet scum arm trying to wheedle it's way around her shoulders. "Hey if our sib's are happy why say nothin'- after all if you're feelin' left out the Butch would be more than  _happy_ to offer his assistan-OW!-ow ow ow! That's my nose! That's my nose woman it's not supposed to go in that direction-!"

Baby teeth did not merit this punishment. No. No it did not.

Her wrist was suddenly seized- eh!? Hey- wait! Her back hit the wall. Uh…and those eyes were way too serious and dark again. Uh… um.

"You need to relax there Butters." And… there was the deep voice again. No see asswipes like this ass weren't supposed to have… deep husky voices and deep serious lookin' eyes and shit… just uh… no that wasn't in the instruction manual! This was clearly a reject of some kind in the Rowdyruff Boy formula! Return to sender! Return damn it!

"Butch. Let  _go._ " She hissed. He did so. She grit her teeth. "You've got a lot of-!"

"So what's next on the agenda Butters?" He ran a hand through those obnoxious spikes. She blinked.

"…Agenda?" Her eyes narrowed. He was silent though- and then he turned back to her and for a second… that narrowed and pointed look… looked disturbingly reminiscent of someone else- all he was missing was a dirty ball cap…

"You heard me woman. Or you expectin' me to believe you're gonna be satisfied with the bull back there- summers? Awakened, summoned- chosen? The fuck any of that even  _mean!?"_ She blinked. He seemed to get more irritated, "Oh c'mon Butters don't give me a god damn  _Boomer_ look!" His fist was shaking and the right side of his face was beginning to twitch. "Something's goin' on Butters. Somethin'  _big_ \- and it involves the fucking psycho crab in a skirt. You  _know_ that ain't good- anything H-!"

Idiot! She grabbed the loudmouth by the neck and slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't  _ever_ say that thing's name out loud especially in  _public_!" Another hiss. He narrowed his eyes but at least nodded and she released him. "It's dangerous." Her fist clenched. "Really… fucking dangerous."

Butch only folded his arms, "Yeah, yeah Butters… I know." His eyes were worshipping his dirty sneakers. "Bet your ass I do…" She flinched. Oh…right. She cleared her throat. He kept his look on the ground.

"Hey… Butch you don't happen to reme-."

"No."

She hated the fact she flinched again. His eyes were hard again- those deep forest green irises were suddenly fiery it seemed- blazing, she balled her fists. "I don't remember shit. None of us do. It's like a damn fog or whatever in our heads… the only one who remembers  _anything_  is…" He trailed and he gave her another nasty look. "We don't talk about it."

"Lemme guess- cause of the "Rowdy Code"-." She air quoted.

"No. Cause Boom hasn't had sissy nightmares for years now and til recently neither had Boss!" Her clenched fist tightened but he leaned against the wall. "Tch… then again maybe he has… he's pretty good at keepin' shit from us ya know." His twitch increased. That eyebrow jerked up and down- his jaw was clenched so tight the white on the edges would have been worrisome for a normal human that was for sure…

He was taking it pretty hard still. Sure part of her was annoyed he was still carrying on about this and shit- because God knows the X Team as a whole had a  _lot_ more they had to be worrying about now but… then again…

Guess she could understand it too.

"You said that whenever Cap Boy does something… he has a good reason." She murmured. "Remember?"

_Twitch. Twitch._

"Yeah well…" His grip hardened- his fingertips were almost white at that point. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"…. Can't argue with you there." She leaned against the wall, "So what… what you wanna do?"

His fist clenched harder, "Get it out of the turd."

Believe. Not easily done. "If you think you're gonna be able to just punch it out of him then think again- even  _I_ don't fuck with that kid in a bad mood." That scowl was dangerous. She continued. "Mike's power is something even my Dad can't understand Butch…. It's unpredictable and… you don't want to end up on his bad side… trust me man."

The green Rowdy was quiet then, "… So… he's a threat." Stolid. No nonsense. Those forest eyes flashed somewhat and his hands clenched. "He's… dangerous right?"

She was silent.

_"Stay… the hell away… from my_   _friends_."

"… Only to the people who make the mistake of fucking with the people he cares about." She snorted somewhat. "Sounds familiar don't it?"

Butch only scowled more and grunted in reply. Ugh- idiot.

"But… you're right- it's time we got the  _whole_ story- no convenient fainting spells this time no-?" Another grunt she ignored it. "So before you go off on another jealous rampage- I'm already ahead of you. If the "masked wonder" or whatever he's calling himself thinks just because "Crimson Fire" is out of commission he's in the clear he's sadly mistaken."

"…Trickster. It's a dumb ass name." He muttered. "And I ain't jealous of that turd of a normie!"

_Yeah okay._

"Whatever, point is- I got this in hand already. He'll talk alright- oh no see- by the time we're through with him- he'll  _sing_ \- sing like a pretty little….  _Birdy._ "

His eyebrow rose. The bell rang then. Ugh. Back to school then. She flipped her hair back and-. Ugh…what was it  _now?_

"What about Casper…"His arms folded and Buttercup stiffened. "We gonna just ignore the whole guy was about to piss himself back there? The fuck is an Oral… Fire…whatever-." He stumbled over the word. She rolled her eyes.

"Orafira…" She said quietly. "And no… I have no idea what the fuck that was… but…" She paused. "I don't think Believe does neither. No one does… and that's what we're gonna find out. Casper knows somethin'…. And whatever it is… the X Team is gonna find out. We have to."

He was silent but she extended her hand out anyway. "You with me Butch?"

More silence.

But he took it all the same.

-V-

_Mitch_

There was always a risk in getting involved with the Powerpuff Girls and especially the Green one. Regards for the individual safety of their associates was almost always put aside in favor of "saving the day" or some other nonsense and some shit and oh God why was Mitch doing this?

Was the unfettered access to the X Team gossip  _really_ worth it?

… Well yes but still this did  _not_ mean Mitch was pleased with his latest mission! It was bad enough poking the sleeping bear but when said bear was  _awake!_

Fucking hell even  _Butterscotch_ knew better than to piss off Mikey when he was in the middle of his male Psychic PMS and some shit! Fuck even  _Blossy Boo_ didn't mess with him then! …Well much. Her and Brick were probably the only two people that stood up to pissy psychics and lived to tell the tale.

…Well and Robbi. Couldn't forget the beauty who  _really_ should be the one calming the enraged silver eyed beast here!

But no- Robbi had a student council meeting. And so did Pablo thus Mitch was alone. Because he was a norm. Because he was a fucking idiot.

Townsville Library was a large stately looking building that had been standing since the 1800's supposedly and it was one of Mr. Believe's favorite buildings in the history of ever- the history nerd in him practically salivated at the "history" of the place. Mitch personally hated the place. Not because he hated to read or anything but… the place gave him the creeps.

He couldn't really explain it per say… but there was something… _unnerving_ about this library. It always felt like… even when it was empty someone was watching him. From the corner of his eye he could see movement even occasionally a figure he swore he had seen someone directly behind him once- taking the exact same book that he had in his hand and just- ugh he swore he'd never step foot back in here again after that! Screeching like a little girl and practically climbing on the green Puff's shoulders all the while doing said little girl shrieking… was sort of embarrassing after all.

He buzzed his lips- this place was Mikey's home away from home however- well okay more like his third home. There was the rink, the coffee shop and well here. Even Blossy Boo- future valedictorian as she was of the class of 2011… didn't spend nearly as much time in here as the mere number eight or was it nine in the class did.

But Mitch was a brave Norm. And this wasn't a grand opera or musical so the masked menace wasn't going to pull a…. hand at the level of your eyes bull shit- ugh seriously Mitch should have known. Mikey was if nothing an impulsive overprotective…  _idiot_ for all his smarts and of  _course_ the one individual in this city dumb enough to shove a mask on and play hero was Mike Believe. Of course it was. Buttercup had sounded just as exasperated as Mitch now felt and God help them all when Blossom Utonium found out.

_Idiot…_

The librarian barely looked up when he strode over to the information desk- just silently pointed him over to where the older section of the place was. Mitch's mission being obvious apparently. He was losing his subtle touch- damn it. Oh well.

Time to explore Townsville's haunted library. Yes. This place was haunted. It was old. And he could already feel the familiar tingling in the back of his neck and fuck did Butterscotch owe him for this!

Ghosts… he didn't sign up for no  _ghosts._

Then again neither had the team and they were apparently dealing with...one. Who was also horny for pink? Goody. Casper the Horny Ghost. Sure to be a best seller. Great with the kiddies and fucking hell poor Blossy Boo…

As Buttercup had lamented- her sister had this uncanny ability to attract the undead. Dead things and red capped puppy dogs. Strange combination. And here was the chills and the hair sticking up- God he  _hated_ this place!

He was getting the same odd feeling he'd gotten since that weird ass quake in February- it didn't feel like a regular quake- he wasn't lying! It felt… sure the ground shook but it was like…  _everything_ was shaking- moving- the ground was cracking but nothing had cracked where they were. No fault line…no nothing. It had just… _shook_.

No one believed him of course. Even his hockey playing hunk had downplayed it- made a joke about the earth had shaken as… well never mind heh. But… no see Mitch may have just been a norm but there was something…  _off_ about this place.

He wasn't hallucinating. He wasn't  _paranoid_.

This place was  _weird!_

As he had expected the deeper he got- the worse it got and finally in the very back he found what he had braved the haunted library to find.

… But he had not been aware he was going to find the eighth wonder of the world here- oh yes the leaning tower of gravity defying books! So tall and haphazard there was no physics following reason that tower was still upright and not scattered all across the floor and or falling on Mitch's head.

There was always that. And- ah there we go! Psychic sighted! That book was ludicrously large and he was perched up on top of a ladder like some kind of reckless idiot face buried in it- were Robbi to see him like this she would be screeching at him to come down immediately.

Mitch alas didn't possess the long milky legs and while he was sexy enough to rock it he didn't think Mike would appreciate seeing him in a mini skirt enough to survive disturbing the beast in research mode. He scanned the titles briefly- those he could make out anyway.

**A Medical Encyclopedia of the Paranormal: Vol. 17**

**Telekinesis and other paranormal abilities of the brain**

**Dr. Bransten's guide to the Paranormal for dummies**

**Legend of the Samurai and other Tales of the Far East**

**The Lone Warrior and the Legend of the God-**

"Can I help you Mitch?" He speaks! He looked up and those silver eyes- oh good they weren't white this time- but regardless those silver eyes were narrowed behind the thick frames of his reading glasses- clearly he was not happy about being disturbed in his literary lair.

Right. Go time. He cleared his throat. The psychic just continued giving him the evil eye.

"Well howdy to you too Mikey!" He waved chirper like and that growl was ominous- he was  _not_ in a good mood and Mitch had a feeling it wasn't due to the fact they had a Calc test next week. Oh no- this was worse. This was likely going to end horribly and ugh the things he did for his friends.

"I'm busy." Head buried in his big book again. Ugh.

"Well yes but you know science has stated that every human needs a bit more vitamin D than previously thought so-."

"This coming from you Michelson." Mike drawled. "You could blind any poor sap unfortunate enough to get too close to the beach with that pallor of yours."

Why that- HEY!

"Looks who's talkin' Believe!" he snapped and stomped his foot. The indignity! The nerve! …the rumbling. The… uh oh. He looked up and there was one book- then another and oh God TIMBER! RUN! RUN!

_Sigh. Snap._

He looked up and the kid's hand was up and about seven or so books were hovering in the air. Mitch blinked and looked behind his shoulder by habit but Mikey didn't even seem fazed- a brief wave and the books were back on the shelf where they belonged- or well on a shelf Mitch doubted they were being psychically shoved back in alphabetical order.

He cleared his throat- his psychic savior was back to being in his book. This… was bad. Normally he could have expected a cackle or two making fun of the whole Mitch had ducked under a table… but nope. Mike Believe didn't even crack a smile. Or even move to vacate his perch.

This… was going to be tougher than Mitch had thought.

Well… living was for saps! Mitch was a norm! That shit didn't apply to him in the long run so…

Let's see- this place was… just so fucking creepy. God he hated this place. Butterscotch had made a crack comment about the "scawy books" and shit but no… no that wasn't it damn it! There was just something here that made… Mitch nervous. It always had even when they were kids.

There was another big roll ladder or whatever pressed against a shelf and well it was unoccupied so- rolling, rolling, rolling- Mike didn't even look up- he just turned a page listlessly, mumbling to himself even as Mitch climbed his own ladder and oh these things were rickety death traps- this was a horrible idea. What was this boy even thinking?

"Soooo Mikey." He got a grunt this time. It sounded kind of annoyed. Progress! Mitch only leaned against this… frighteningly unsturdy library death trap of a shelf as nonchalantly as his frantically pounding heart and screaming obscenities survival to live part of his brain would allow. "W-What'cha  _doin_?"

"Reading. Studying. Busy. Fuck off."  _Flip._

_Butterscotch… if I don't have shirtless photos of all three of those Jojo brothers in my inbox at some point I'm going to kill you for this._

"Ah- sounds cool- what'cha  _reeeeading_?" And those eyes flickered white for a moment. His grip on the ladder tightened.

"Who put you up to this?" He finally said baldly. Well fuck- Mitch was really losing his touch. Mike adjusted his glasses, and….shit. When was the last time this kid had  _slept?!_ Those dark circles were almost as bad as the walking zombie Brick Jojo- oh…wait bad Mitch. Bad metaphor at the present. Still though- black circles… and red rimmed eyes.

He frowned.

Either the kid had discovered the wonders of pot or there had been some hidden manly crying going on behind closed doors.

…Well that explained why Robbi had barely been able to get a moment alone with the guy… but what was… then he remembered the titles. Some of them had been random sure… but a lot of them had a theme… a big one.

Paranormal.

…the old obsession. Oh…fuck Mitch's life. Not again.

"Mike… buddy…. you can talk to me you know."

Silence. He just kept flipping pages.

"Mike…c'mon man we've been buds since we were kids-."

Still more silence. Well may as well get comfortable because the kid wasn't going anywhere anytime fast clearly.

Mitch twisted around on the ladder- Mike's head popped up.

"Mitch- man don't-!" And there went Mitch's foot- fuck were these rungs or whatever polished in oil or something!? Fuck! This was gonna hurt! A lot-!

_CRASH_

Oh….Oh hey. Or… or he could just float on down like a fluttering leaf wafting in the breeze. That worked too- Mike's eyes were glowing a pure white- his hand was out- and slowly lowering as Mitch descended and was deposited neatly in a chair.

His heart was pounding. He really needed to stop volunteering for the dangerous missions… or being volunteered for them!

_Step. Step. Step._

He looked up and saw the beast had descended from his lair and he bent over to pick the book up that had been dropped as it had. The heavy volume was soon tucked under his arm and he wiped his nose irritably- Mitch managed to swallow back the instinctive flinch. Nosebleeds for his friend were never a good thing. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks… Thanks man." He heaved. Mr. Believe only gave him a withering look.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you never to play on ladders?" He said dryly and plopped the book on the nearby table. "Be more careful idiot." He grumbled.

"Y-Yeah… well… hey at least the uh… Trickster… was here to-." He pause, Mike had stiffened and was grilling into him. "…sorry?"

He flipped a page, "So… who slipped and when's my execution from frostbite?" He muttered. Mitch swallowed the snort.

"It… isn't hard to figure out man." He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I mean… you're not too…discreet."

Another page flip. "Much to Jojo's chagrin." More page flipping. He rubbed his nose again.

"Shouldn't you uh…take your-?"

"Don't need it. I have to train myself to be able to take more than I can now. I have to." The page flipping got faster. "… Clearly I should be able to. Clearly I…or… others like me… could do… worse." He whispered. Mitch's eyebrow shot up.

"Others?" He said quietly. "What? I thought you-?" He trailed and didn't finish that sentence. He knew better. Mike Believe had always… Robin would have his head. His fucking head if he dared finish that sentence.

"….According to these books… I shouldn't exist." He murmured finally and gestured to the tower still ominously teetering somewhat above them. "I'm an undocumented anomaly- I therefore don't exist." Mitch flinched.

"You do….exist man I'm looking right at you-." This wasn't good. Damn it… damn it he thought they'd gotten the kid past this! So  _what_ he was… the only one… like him…so what! It didn't make him bad or anything! There was only one Mitch Michelson in the world and it was a better place for it! One Mike Believe was better than none!

Yeah…. Yeah no they'd gotten him past this! What was… why was it rearing its ugly head back up now!?

God damn it man what the fuck had happened back there!? And not just in the alley! In the fucking….candy factory from hell. What. Had.  _Happened!?_

"Yeah…. And you didn't see the way that thing looked at me." He said dully and his hands went up- one covered his eyes and the other crossed over it – creating an X….creating a…shield and then he backed away somewhat. "Stay away- stay away- monster. Demon…. _Ora…fira."_ He said dully.

Mitch blinked. "Oral…what?"

Believe suddenly growled and slapped the book. "I… have  _no_ fucking idea!" He hissed. "What a fucking "Orafira" is except… it's what apparently I  _am._ " His voice caught. "And what a fucking shock… no one knows what  _that_ is EITHER!" He slammed the book closed. "I've read… every fucking book in this library I can find about the paranormal. About species… variations… and I've read them…again… and again and  _again_. And nothing. Nothing again- tch. What a shock…not."

Mitch cleared his throat, "Are you sure the thing… wasn't just calling you I dunno… a son of a bitch in his language or something?" He coughed somewhat- that look was nothing short of menacing.

He flinched back from the hand in his face then- but it wasn't a punch- the guy's thumb was tucked underneath his finger- he blinked.

"You know what this is Michelson?" He murmured. Silently he shook his head. "It's an old sign against witchcraft – just like-." He made the sign of the cross silently, "It's an unconscious reaction- something that's been handed down over generations after generations. For protection you now the whole deal." His hands again went up in that weird… X' shape as before. "Look familiar?" He said dully, "It's the exact same thing- the exact same idea… only it was towards  _me._  It was to protect it…from  _me._  From…. An Orafira."

"…But what the fuck is an-?"

"I don't know… and none of these do either." He looked with disgust at the books and then his gaze hit the ground. "I know they sent you in here to get me… to make me talk and shit… and here's the thing man… how am I supposed to talk if I don't  _know?"_

Good….question. Yes. Very good question- Butterscotch had not mentioned this particular detail or even a hint of said detail. She had called it… ah yes- boys protecting boys. Covering up for their blunders and keeping it from their ladies…

"I know man…" He murmured. "I know you don't know…"

The books were gathered up, "Lemme guess they're all waiting to ambush me right?" The pile was slowly dismantled. Mitch grimaced but nodded. "Yeah I know. BC's pissed and God knows Butch wants to knock a few teeth outta me." He sighed and shrugged, "I guess I deserve it- I play hockey it's time I lose a tooth or two you know." He laughed bitterly. "Better get this over with." He tossed his head to the side and Mitch followed him.

He now felt like an ass. More than usual. Maybe if he texted Robbi now he could abet the damage before it-.

"Michael Ethan Believe!"

Or…not.

"Fuck my life she told Tweety…." He muttered and Mitch shrugged helplessly.

Robin was a woman on fire- and not in a pleasant way. Pablo was practically shaking- as the sophomore class president pulled herself neatly out of his grip and strolled over.

"Hello Michael." Robb ignored Mitch completely- hey he tried. She only dangled her phone in Mike's face. "Mind explaining to me what this is?"

The kid went slightly pale. The video was grainy but oh fuck… that was Butch and the Trickster arguing alright- and there goes the mask… and there's Mikey… shit.

"Well played Butterscotch…" Mitch muttered.

Well…fucking played.

**-V-**

_Butch_

"This is soooo lame! Man I hate this!" Boomer whined and whined but tch it wasn't helpin' nothing just whining and stuff- he'd said to stay in bed so guess what- the idiot was staying in bed!

"Will you quit whinin' ya big baby! It ain't that bad!" Butch rubbed his brow irritably. God his little brother was so  _stupid!_

"I ain't a baby! You're the baby!"

"Who you callin' baby- baby!"

"I know you are but what am I!"

"That doesn't make any sense you dumb-!"

"QUIET!" And here was Big Bro. Crap. He floated over and glared at the two of em'- God there was somethin' about Brick's big red eyes and just looking  _mean_ \- had to be the color man- had to be. The eldest Rowdyruff Boy sneered and folded his arms. "You heard Dad Boom- stay in bed and like it!" His mitts went on his sides. "And Butch stop teasin' the kid- this ain't very fun for im' don't make it worse!"

Boomer pouted like a brat that he was and flounced back on the bed. Butch sneered but one more warning look from the Boss and well- yeah this sucked. This sucked  _ass_. As if on cue it started again- Boomer's mitt- the one that wasn't already bandaged suddenly jerked and the crack was  _gross_ – Brick flew into action- grabbed a pillow and shoved it at the blonde who chomped on it like a stupid idiot and that scream was muffled and aw gross! Ew! There was blood on the stupid floor now- Pops was gonna freak!

He was still screeching in the pillow- screeching and muffled as it was it was… pretty bad. Even Butch flinched at the sight of the blonde right then.

"Shh! Shh! Boom, Boom it's gonna be okay- it's gonna be okay- breath- breath- Butch go get some water damn it!" All his brother did was whimper like… a little baby- tch- he always knew… he was too much a wimp to be a  _real_ Rowdyruff Boy! Yeah!

Look at im' just milkin' this for all it's worth! Even making Boss have to hold him up while Butch had freaking hold the glass like he was some kind of- the kid's eyes bugged open then – and feathers flew as Boomer suddenly  _howled_ – and another crack- Brick swore- Pops wasn't gonna like that and he ripped the blanket off their kid brother and….

"It's my foot! Man make it stop- make it s-s-stop-p-p-p-!"

….oh….shit.

Blood. Lots of blood was staining the bed and all of it was coming from… the stub was at a weird angle- like something… something was trying to break out and… aw no… no… Brick looked grim.

"Butch… go get Dad." He hissed.

"B-But… Boss- Boss we ain't supposed to bother Pops when he's in that kinda mood-!"

_CRAAAAAAAAAACK_

" AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"BUTCH!"

"R-Right- on it! DAD!- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

" **Butch…?"**

It was like a knife. A knife that was blunt and damn it! Just…. Damn it! Damn it! He clutched the railing man. He clutched it for dear life- he wasn't gonna be a sissy like all the rest of em! No! He was stronger! He was the man!

He was the BUTCH!

" _Did you like hear?"_

" _Yeah I totes did- right on the floor- all over the cafeteria- like talk about gross."_

" _You know I always had a feeling that chick was just doing it for the attention- Princess was so right- they're just a bunch of attention hogs- like whoopty doo- they got their periods- wah wah. Oh I'm in so much pain! Tch grow up Bitch! We all got cramps!"_

Cramps… was that chick on drugs! Butch knew what a fucking cramp was and shit… this was no cramp… he knew… he knew the chicks they were talkin' about… right? Yeah…

His head was spinning. Last time he checked the redhead and blonde were down for the count- they'd been missing almost a whole week- rumor had it they were being homeschooled now…

The only one still standin' so to speak was…

Slice. Rip. His shoes were warm. Shit… no… no not again! He fell against the wall. No! God damn it Pops had already told them all to suck it up! He was strong! He was the Butch! He was the Butch!

" **Butch…man you okay?"**

" _Did ya hear?"_

" _Yeah…any word on if… you know who heard about it?"_

" _I heard he was there… this isn't going to be pretty…"_

" _Nope… and you know… Todd kind of earned whatever he's gonna get for this- everyone knows don't fuck with the pink one when the Red ones around…"_

" _Are they like a thing or something?"_

" _SHHH- not so loud though girl you want the crazy mop top to hear you! Chick is nuts!"_

" _Tell me about it… it's… kind of sweet in a weird way you know…"_

" _What the Morebucks chick being like obsessed with him!?"_

" _No… the other one. Like…I wish I had a guy who'd look out for me like he does for her… wonder why he won't ask her out?"_

" _Tch… who knows. The guy's kind of…strange. Won't lie. But still though- Todd is in such deep shit…"_

" _After he called her an albino rat…. Soaked her with the water… it's not like he didn't earn it."_

" _What do you think is gonna happen?"_

" _Girl… I dunno but like I said…it isn't gonna be pretty…"_

He took a bite of his sandwich. This was gross but the school lunch was grosser so whatever. A bandaged hand took his shoulder. Two piercing red irises met his. It was all business. He looked past Butch's shoulder to another table- the jocks and the others at the so called "popular" table- he sneered and Brick was glaring daggers especially at the ringleader.

"Don't wait up for me after school. Go home." Boss released Butch's shoulder- the bandages were brown and dry and kind of gross. But he could still feel the power in them. Boomer raised an eyebrow but was too dumb to say much anyway.

"Will do Boss."

"Good. And Butch-."

" **Butch…?"**

" **Butch…yo earth to Butch?"**

" _You look like crap…"_

" _Oh… Oh shut up… just…just shut up asswipe…"_

" _You should go home."_

" _You can kiss… kiss my… a-asssss."_

_PLOP_

" _Told you."_

…Ugh… stupid chick… he was gonna have to do something now wasn't he…?

" **BUTCH!:**

Stupid girl. Stubborn as heck. Stupid-

_**SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.** _

He blinked. Hm? What?

"…Uh…you okay man?" Harry raised an eyebrow and the twins were both gaping like dumb asses- uh…. why was everybody lookin' at Butch all weird and shit?

…And why was he on the floor?

"The fuck….?" Butch grunted and batted away Harry's attempts to help him up- the Butch didn't need no help! Specially from a…stupid normie. Ugggh! Stupid…LEG! This itch was driving him crazy- he was almost ready to gnaw his own damn leg off at this point- yeah get it replaced with one of those super cool metal shit you see on TV and-…

….ugh. The hell was he thinking- no metal shit would or could compare to the magnificence of the Butch!

"Okay… Butch…. Maybe you should go home-." Harry began but ugh- fucking hell.

"I'm fine. Just tired and shit. Long night."

"Yeah…. I can see that."

Harry crossed his arms, "Listen… dude you've been… actin' weird all day. Spacin' out and shit- Your bros got that… flu or whatever right-?"

"I said I was  _fine_ Pitts!" He snapped. Stupid normie… frettin' like an idiot and whoa… dizzy- uhhh… one of the twins- err Llyod… Floyd… uh…. one of em' kind of still hard to tell em' apart and the two linebackers just kind of suddenly had im' in a grip- Butch didn't need no help! He was fine! Fine damn it!

Harry though- he didn't look convinced- never the brightest bulb and shit on a good day but whatever… ugh his head kind of hurt…

"Okay… Butch…my man- take this from your fav quarterback-." He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Go home."

"You ain't the boss of me- season's over." Butch muttered. The twins and Harry all narrowed their eyes.

"Yeah well it's the principle- c'mon guy- I'll drive ya home." The twins nodded in creepy sync… jeez there was something about twins that was just  _creepy_ man they had the same exact fucking face, and acted the same and-.

"Yeah Butch you look like shit."

…And talked… the same. Fucking, _creepy_ man. He shook his head.

"Yeah no thanks- it'll be faster to fly-." Llyod…Floyd… LLfoyd whatever kept a grip on his arm when he blinked a little too long and the normies all stared at him and shit. Harry shook his head,

"I'll tell Coach. He's expectin' it anyway- you were like a zombie in Gym. Thought BC was gonna blow her gasket." He snickered somewhat. The twins both smirked in sync- okay seriously stop doing that.

Fuck twins were creepy… he didn't even want to think what triplets would be like- aw fuck no. Creepy!

"Should we call er' ya think?"

"Ya should we?"

Stop…doing that. Creepy man- like they had one mind or something! Fuck! Harry shook his head.

"Nah she high tailed it outta here right after school- c'mon man- you're goin' home."

"I'm fine lay off!" He pulled out of the creepy twin one and twin two's grips and brushed himself off of the dust from… his impromptu nap on the…locker room bench but that's okay! See the Butch had been up all night tending to the whining blond and stubborn as fuck redhead like a good brother would soooo yeah! So he'd wanted a nap… right then… on the floor…. Bench! Not floor-  _bench!_ Yeah.

Yeah it was fine. Harry was still giving him a look- like he was trying to imitate Boss and failing…bad. But whatever- it wasn't Football season- Butch didn't have to listen to him when the cleats and shoulder pads and shit were off ya know!

He took his bag which Twin… whoever it was handed him- and waved off Harry  _again_ offering to give him a ride-  _please_ \- The Butch was fine and he just wanted to get home and take a real nap- his house after all was now invaded by the big blue eyes according to jumbled and excited texts from Boom and Boss was still… err he hadn't escaped yet- soaked Boss's window panes with A'X had seemed a bit extreme but hey least it meant he couldn't go out the fire escape again.

Not without help at least.

And Boss Woman was  _not_ in the mood to be his accomplice and the turd with the mask was more or less outta sight outta mind for the last few days and fucking hell  _good riddance._

_Meddling Normie turd._

As the Butch suspected- it took a mere fifteen minutes to get home- a  _little_ slower than normal but well this leg was being itchy as fuck and it was drivin' im' nuts so he'd stopped by DeMarco's or whatever and picked up a bottle of aloe and shit.

Hey it worked for sunburns- why not… Ghosty burns?

Tch- he was a genius- that was gold man.  _Gold._

_CRASH_

…That however didn't sound good. Uh… he opened his door and….aw fuck Boss was gonna blow his gasket when he woke up from his drugged-Err… uh not that  _Butch_ had laced the guys water with the sleepin' pills or some shit- course not! So he was just in a very long…. Deep….  _Sleep_ that when the sleeping beauty dragon woke up and saw the state of his living room…

Fuck.

"Oh! Hi Butch! You're home early! Are you feeling alright!?" And…there was the adorably pig tailed…well meaning… blonde tornado that had overrun the Jojo residence now. She was wearing a little apron and oh look at the cute lil' Susie home destroyer now.

The living room was a disaster area. The kitchen was piled up with dishes. And… Butch didn't even want to know what had happened to the shower. Judging from the bride of Frankenstein look she was sporting… Butch had to take a guess the Dum Dum's err….  _Static_ was uh…back.

Could have warned the blonde about that- probably should have but well… yeah. Brick was gonna lose his shit and not in a good way when he woke up…

"Aw no sweetie I'm good no worries- just tired from nursin' all night ya know the deal." He shrugged.

" _Like hell you did any nursing! You just made fun of me all night!"_

The blankets were talking. He blinked. A beanpole emerged from the cluster and oh there was the idiot now. Sporting an ice pack on the head and covered in so many blankets… wasn't that kinda… redundant?

Bubbles tapped her foot, "Boomie! You need to sleep!" Blanket went right over his head again.

" _Angel- can't bweathe!"_

She shook her head as the blanket protested again. "Honestly, do you have  _any_ faith in me sweetie? I already said let Nurse Bubbles take care of all this- you just sit your cute head down and rest!" She giggled. That giggle was kind of scary.

Boomer popped his head out of his blanket prison- seriously…had she just piled their entire supply of them on top of the guy? "Angel… sweetie, I appreciate it you know I do but-." And now a thermometer was plopped in the kid's mouth.

"No buts Mister! You just let Nurse Bubbles take care of everything!" The  _ding_  echoed through the apartment just then- "Oh- there's the soup! Be right back boys!" She whirled around with a skip to her step into the kitchen.

…Nurse… Bubbles…?

"Boom." He began and the dumb blonde only scratched the back of his head with a dopey lovesick idiot smile.

"She's an angel she just wants to help." More scratching. Butch again had to look at the…. Help the blonde had already provided.

"Big Bro up yet?" He said dryly.

Silence. Boomer's dumb gaze traveled the apartment. "….no?" Another laugh- this one sounded nervous though because of course it did. "How much… did you give him anyway?"

"…. I don't know what you're talking about dumb ass."

Now the idiot had the nerve to roll his eyes. "Yeah okay, Big Bro just clonks out for…" He managed to pull his arm free from his cocoon the overly helpful nurse had encased him in- "Yeah it's been close to eight hours- he's not gonna be very happy when he wakes up."

…Had to be done. After the escape attempt yesterday-…. Never mind. Nope. The Butch had nothing to do with the Rowdy Boss finally getting more than an hour and some shit of goddamn sleep. Fuck man- that wasn't healthy- Big Bro was gonna look like an old man by the time he was  _thirty_ at this point…. If not earlier.

But Butch had nothin' to do with that- Boss had taken the water bottle and sucked it all down by the time Butch had left that morning- therefore he had no prior knowledge of when and how long it took for the sleep deprived red eyed dragon to fall into sweet blissful dreams of pink eyed sacrificial maidens giving said Fire breathing dragon access to her "treasure horde" – heh heh.

Of course Butch had no knowledge of this. None. He was in the clear.

Boomer the dumb ass kept giving him a withering look even as the front door suddenly opened and oh look speaking of sacrificial maiden look who's here.

"Bubbles-they were out of avocado so I got this…err whatever this is the grocer recommended-." The redhead raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times- Boomer did a pathetic little mini wave with his escaped hand.

"Hi Bloss!" He waved as best he could.

"Sup Red."

"Hello… Boys- Boomer…can you breath?"

"BLOSSY! There you are- goodness what took you so long!?" Bubbles came out and grabbed the bags, rifling through them- "Hmm well I usually use the avocado for an extra pizazz but this works too! Thank you- did you get everything else?"

"Yes I got everything on your list." She slipped off her jacket, "…I see Brick isn't awake yet then?"

"Me thinks his sleep bank is rebelling- and taking advantage of this." Boomer shrugged (well his attempt at it at least) – Red didn't look appeased.

"I see… but he has to get some nutrition in him. I don't want to wake him but…"

"You should check on him Blossy- it is kind of weird."

Butch ignored the piercing navy look. He didn't do nothin'  _bad._

Or anything at all. Nope.

Boss Woman didn't seem to notice and walked over to the door- knocked, and then let herself in anyway.

"…You're an idiot." Boom muttered. Butch shrugged.

" _Ruff… Ruff are you alright? Ruff."_

More piercing navy. And Now Baby blue was joining it.

" _Huh… wha- who that- oh… Pinky…hey… Babe shouldn't you be in school…?"_

See. Fine. What else was in this goodie bag – anything the Butch might enjoy?

" _It's four in the afternoon Brick."_

" _FOUR!? Whaddya mean it's four!?"_

" _You needed to rest-."_

… Nope didn't look it soooo nice to see you two blondes but uh the Butch was-!

" _BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTCH!"_

….Dead.

**-o-o-o-**

Thankfully the Butch's face was spared a beating by that damned drying pan because it was being used for its actual purpose and Boss had face planted as soon as he had tried to scramble out of bed. Brick had thus taken Boomer's prior place on the couch- the blonde for all his having been cocooned was quite content on the loveseat instead sipping at the cocoa the blonde had made him with a suitably pitiful and woe is me, take care of me my angel look on his dumb face.

"Pinky… its fine. I'm fine Babe." Boss muttered- Red didn't say nothing, she only focused on the thermometer-  **103.4** – her lips pursed.

"It hasn't gone down at all. "Butch pass me that cloth please." Butch did so- Red wrung it out and put it on Boss's head. He was still pissed as hell and his face was flushed and it wasn't just from Red tending to him like a cute little nurse only missing one of those cute candy striper uniforms or what not.

"Because I was sleeping for so damn long- This is ridiculous. I've got way too much shit to do-." Boss muttered.

"Sit." And Boss Woman wasn't interested in listening to any bull today.

"But I'm behind-!"

"It's not going anywhere and neither are  _you_." She said curtly and that was that apparently because Big Bro just shut right up. "Boomer how are you feeling?"

"His temperature keeps switching and stuff- it's kind of weird." Bubbles answered immediately. Boss Woman's lips pursed more. Butch grunted.

"It's always done that- it's impossible to take both of em' – cause of the electro current messes with the electric ones a lot- you gotta feel around for Boom's link nodes or whatever it's the only way to tell." He poked his own neck. Bubbles cocked her head but the Pink Puff blinked and then nodded.

"Of course… Boomer do you mind?" The blonde shrugged and bent over- "I'm sorry Boomer we should have thought of that before- they are swollen… I'll see if we can find an old fashioned thermometer – perhaps the Professor has one somewhere." She murmured.

"There should be one in the bathroom." Brick muttered and pressed the cold cloth to his head more while Bubbles zipped off to go collect the damn thing. "Cripes… fucking hell- my head is killing me."

"What happened to being "fine" Ruff?"

"…Shut it." Butch snorted and Boss only flipped him off. "See if I'd been awake I could have told you that Pinky." He muttered.

"You were told rest and fluids."

"I have  _work_ to do."

"Not right now-."

"Babe I really need-!"

"Back!" Saved by the blonde as another Reds spat had beckoned. She was looking at it like it was a foreign object- ugh. Butch swiped it.

"Open wide dummy." Boomer glowered but didn't argue at least. Whoo.

"Don't quall fme dwummy!"

"Shut up and keep your mouth shut- you know this one takes longer and don't bite the tip off this one!"

Again the Butch received a rude gesture – no respect. None. Bah. Though there was a missing piece of this Butch taunting peanut gallery- he skimmed the area. No lime eyed vixens anywhere- huh the blue angel and the pink one were here so where was the Butch's favorite puff?

"BC got caught up in something after school." Another ring and the blonde gasped and rushed into the kitchen…the disaster area that at least had at one point  _been_ their kitchen. Boss was… oddly silent about the state of the house which was how Butch knew he was full of shit about being "fine"- his eyes were squeezed shut and he was slumping a bit against the couch- he'd insisted on being put upright.

"Boss… you don't look too good." Butch muttered.

"I'm fine." He grunted. "You all are putting this out of proportion-!"

"Something's goin' around though, a shit ton of people weren't in school today." Butch muttered. Red stiffened.

"How many… merits a "shit ton" Butch- I noticed three or four missing." She said quietly. Boss had tensed too.

"You know…come to think of it…there were like… five people missing from my art class and Ms. Gorganza canceled the art society meeting because she didn't feel good…" Bubbles frowned. "That's strange.

Brick exchanged a quick look with Blossom. "Pinky when were the so called Amoeba Boys supposed to be rounded up?"

Boss Woman was already on the phone, " Excuse me everyone- yes hello, hi Miss Bellum sorry to bother you outside of business hours but just a quick question- has the Amoeba extraction begun yet this year?" The balcony door closed.

"Amoeba what?" Butch frowned and Bubbles shook her head.

"…It can't be AB flu… we all have been inoculated it's in Townsville's water… but uh oh what if it mutated again… no Daddy would have caught that." She wrung her hands. "And she said you guys didn't have it- your blood wasn't… weird."

"When you say weird Bubbles what do you mean  _weird_?" Boomer murmured.

The blonde sighed, "When the first AB flu broke out… it made everyone… look  _really_ weird- like green spots and just yuck it was gross and it messed with like… our blood or something it made it… gooey in the um… dish."

Uh…okay that was one of the grossest images Butch could ever imagine. Thanks Bubs…

"But there's like no way- it's put in our water like other places put fluoride and stuff for our teeth- it just keeps the AB virus at bay – we do it for like a few days and then voila we're all fine."

Brick's eyebrow rose. Butch's did too. "The water supply…gets messed with?" Boss said slowly.

"I wouldn't call it messed with- it was just the easiest way to do it- everyone  _has_ to get inoculated against it or else it mutates like really fast- entire city blocks got like quarantined for  _days_ the last outbreak- The FDC made the call –We have no choice."

"So… no shots then?" Butch muttered. Bubbles nodded. "Well that's a more efficient way of doing it- why not put  _all_ the shit that goes into shots and shit in the water and get rid of needles completely then!"

_Click. Clack. Click._

"It's not that simple Butch. The chemical make-up of the so called "Amoeba Boys" is almost eighty percent water, the last twenty percent is comprised of oxygen, carbon and yes a substance that while my father has made great strides in it has still yet to isolate it completely- thus making this large measure necessary as it is so quick to mutate when exposed to the air." Boss Woman hath returned! Boss immediately made room for the redhead next to him. "Thankfully- the Amoeba Boys are in quarantine as we speak- the first week of March as on schedule so it's likely not AB."

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief. She squeezed the bridge of her nose. "It's more than likely just a bad case of the regular flu going around." Another sigh of relief- male this time.

"Sorry Babe- I read that report so-."

She waved it off, "No… you were right to ask. Usually one of us supervises the effort but…" She blinked and rubbed her brow. "It was… misplaced- the order I mean." Another abrupt set of blinking.

"…Babe you alright?"

"Huh?" Another blink. Lots of blinking goin' on here. "Yes… Yes I'm fine I just… I didn't sleep well last night is all." Everyone even Butch stiffened at that- she flushed and shook her head. "Not…because of that!" She put her hands up and Boss visibly relaxed. "Just… usual… working until…two."

"Oh yeah that's real great." Bubbles muttered.

There was a random knock- well speak of the devil…. Err… the non "crabby" one that is. Butch got up smoothly to let the last Puff in –

"Sup' Butterbabe- ow."

"I told you not to call me that." She muttered and plopped on the only available chair. "So how are our two patients this evening? How about you Sir Faints-A-Lot- feeling better?"

Boss gave her a withering look and slouched back against the couch.

"Like I said- way out of proportion." He muttered.

"103 degree fever is hardly out of proportion." Boss Woman shot back.

"I'm hotter than normal men Babe… that's barely a fever." Her cheeks tinged peek and Bubbles giggled. Butters only rolled her eyes.

"Sure Leader Girl can't argue with  _that_ now can she-?" She deftly dodged the pillow chucked at her face by an irritated Puffy Leader. Heh.

"Very funny."

"Wasn't it though."

"Girls…. C'mon now let's focus on the important things here…" Ah- looks like there was still some sisterly tension here. The blonde ever the peacemaker clasped her hands together and once again the timer went off in the kitchen. "Oh there's the tea. Sorry boys hope you don't mind but I've always found it helps relax everyone- you're welcome to try some!"

Oh what a shock- the blue dumb ass got right up to join his little kitchen angel and the Reds went and followed too- though Red was mumbling something more about making coffee because she was cold and shit. Tch- that was Boss' job there Boss Woman- c'mon now! Slacking a little Big Bro? Warm the pretty Puff up! Hello!

"Butch, BC- did you want some?"

"I don't drink sissy drinks." But hey at least the blonde was trying – flick- ow. Butters gave him a nasty look. Fucking hell… what was the Butch supposed to drink the sissy shit- should he go change into a dapper hat and drink with his pinkie out too!

Tch who did he look like… a Rowdyruff drinking tea- puh- _lease_.

Who even…..did that…..?

" _Dad this is nasty."_

" _No this is just stuuuupid."_

" _yeah-Ow! Jeez what was that for!"_

"You boys just have yet to discover the joys of a good well brewed cup of tea- that is tea made the old fashioned way and not the lazy quick way – this is by separating the leaves by hand versus dropping a paltry bag into the mug- observe."

"Do we  _have_ to?" Boomer whined like a baby and Brick just rolled his eyes and floated up to get a better view.

"So that strainer or whatever just takes the leaf juice out… that's gonna take forever there's got to be a better way." He looked annoyed at it. "Can I look at this Dad?" Tch. Nerd.

Mojo chuckled, "Of course eldest son of mine- no doubt you'll find a more efficient solution for this slow but rewarding task of brewing a perfect cup of tea that I Mojo Jojo your father figure and creator do enjoy having every morning at breakfast with my three creations and sons."

Brick the nerd floated off with his new inventing idea or whatever- again  _nerd_ and Boomer the moron just sniffed his mug like a dummy. Dad just opened his newspaper and started reading it. It was just another boring morning in the Jojo household…

" **Butch…"**

Brick was still fiddling with the weird strainer in a can…thing that tea thing was.

" **Butch."**

"Hey Pops- that new flick is playin' – the horror one but its PG-13 and that's lame can we go?"

Mojo looked over his paper- both the other Rowdys looked up at the same time. Tch. Losers. Of course Butch would have to be the one to bring it up aftr they'd been gushin' about it all week!

"The zombie one- the one concerning the undead in the film of the tenth variety- the one that is considered frightening and filled with grotesque images no good little boy or girl should see as such it has been deemed the rating of PG-13. As in young boys and girls cannot see it without a parental guardian present unless they are at the age of thirteen or more by themselves?"

Brick grimaced and Boomer pouted.

"Yeah! So can we!"

" **Butch… hello- earth to dumb ass!"**

The simian raised a furry eyebrow and then removed himself from the table and out the room.

"Aww!" The blonde whined.

"Nice goin' dummy! We were gonna wait until he'd had his tea to ask stupid!" Brick railed.

"But it was gonna be sold out by then!"

"Ahem. Boys."

The monkey stood with his paws folded.

"Instead of arguing you should all wash up and put proper clothes on as pajamas are not suitable for going outside the observatory and as the movie theater insists upon shoes in its vicinity therefor-."

The three streaks of light and cheering filled the room-

"Thanks Pops-!"

The simian smiled.

"My children have earned a reward for their-."

" **BUTCH!"**

He blinked. Oh hello there sexy Puff in his face. She was glaring down at him with those pretty plump red lips pursed into a sexy as hell sneer cause God  _dayum_ was his so called counterpart hot!

"Hello- anyone in there shit for brains!?" She rolled those big lime eyes dramatically- "Seriously man you just spaced out like a dumb ass and shit- the fuck is wrong with you!?" And then that voice oozed with suspicion. "Feelin' alright there Butchy Boy?"

"Aww Butters no worries- the Butch is A' Okay-."

More narrowed eyes, "Really cause from what I've heard that's your  _second_ space out today if Harry is to be believed." She held out her phone and aw what the  _fuck_ man!? Fucking  _tattle tale_! Ugh…that look was evil pure  _evil_ and not in the pleasant sexy way…

He cleared his throat not that the Butch was nervous or nothing but uh- for any  _other_ person under that evil… nasty lime green stare it'd be… intimidating sure but ha…Butch….wasn't – see the Butch wasn't scared of the so called toughest fighter cause see she wanted him- she wanted him  _bad_ …

So…pain aside the glory that was the Butch's magnificent face would  _always_ thus be preserved!

…Plus it wasn't like he was some average normie turd or some shit- he was a Rowdyruff Boy thus…. He wasn't intimidated by her… nasty…little look in the slightest. Nope.

It was just…. The blonde tornado had brought up a  _lot_ of dust is all when she'd come swoopin' in here and shit! Yeah! That was it! Course it was!

"Harry… don't know what he talkin' bout." He waved it off. She scowled more. "Seriously! He's just actin' like a-…" he trailed and oh right…mixed company and two whipped puppy dogs – dragon hybrid n one case – willing to bite anyone who dares offend their women…. uhhh….

"Acting like a-?" She baited him. Those eyes were  _really_ bright. And that probably wasn't a good thing but…fuck they were  _bright…_ and kind of-…

"Girl…" He said dazedly and…then his face hit the couch and that plump delicious ass was settled on his back as usual. See the Butch could think of much nicer things than this….nasty armchair to be smothered with… ( no seriously- he'd been witness to  _both_ Rowdy brothers – Boss and dimwit – with their ladies engaging in… acts on these-…never mind. Never mind!

Did he want to remember having walked in on the Dumb Dum and pigtails in here? No! NO HE DID NOT!

….His poor corneas- scarred for life. His eyes had just  _burned. BUUUUUURNED._

"Right- we've got bigger fish to fry- pardon the shitty pun- so I'll ignore the dumb ass sexist comment….this time." She made herself comfortable on his back. He groaned and threw up a thumbs up. "Any luck in getting anything out of Sir Faints a Lot?"

He snorted- and inhaled chair fibers. "Nope. He was out cold all day after the school fiasco yesterday."

"Uh huh. Sleeping pill in the water bottle?"

"….I plead the fifth- can you get your pretty lil' ass off me now not that this ain't  _swell_  but kind of can't breathe."

"Tough. So nothing else huh…damn here I was thinking he'd blab or something." She mumbled.

"He said three things. Why. Pinky. Dark. That's it. Over and over until he finally fell asleep. Okay- seriously Butters – get  _off!"_

She finally shifted- so he could get his face back up at least- "Nah- I don't trust these pieces of furniture no more- not after what I've been witness to visually and hearing wise." She shuddered. "You're making yourself useful here- congratulations."

He scowled, "What you want me to do Butters- Boss ain't talkin'- he claims he doesn't even  _remember_ now what he was blabbin' and shit when your dad was here." He saw her at the corner of his eye stiffen.

"Tch…normally I'd call that a lame excuse but he looked like shit… so I guess I can let it pass- you look like shit by the way- you sure you're feelin' alright?"

Another scowl. "I'm  _fine_ Butters- but oh gee maybe if you get your pretty lil ass  _off me_ then maybe I'd look a whole lot better!"

She just seemed to settle down further- ugh….. evil….sexy…witch.

….Witch.

" _Only one woman has the essence within her… and you're certainly not she – now what did you do WITCH!"_

Casper the horny ghost had gone and called Butters here a  _witch_ \- and yeah Butters here liked green… but it was just the eyes man… not her skin or some shit. She was no "witch"- kind of weird…

And…essence? Why did Butch have a really  _bad_ feeling Casper hadn't been talkin' about shampoo or some shit… what the fuck had that even  _meant?_

Essence… what the hell… was the "essence"?

… And why was Casper so bent that Butters and Red over here…apparently had it? What the fuck was going on here anyway….

_A-A-ACHOO!_

Lights flickered. Ugh. God damn it Boom.

_A-ACHOOOOOOOOO_

…. Uh… wait that was too high pitched to be Boom…-?

_ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOOOOO!_

JESUS CHRIST! Buttercup finally got off his damn back and grabbed the back of the couch for support from the sheer  _gust storm_ that suddenly blew…basically  _everything_ out of its path- like some kind of fucking….tornado! Hurricane! Out of control air conditioner?

Cause- damn man- it was kind of cold in here now that he thought about it- all poor Butters here was in was a cute lil' tank top under that massive sweatshirt – she must have been  _freezing_ \- heh maybe the Butch could warm her up then- heh.

Bubbles sniffed and rubbed her nose. " Scuse' me. Sorry guys."

"Err…bless you?" Butters raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you." She mumbled with another sniff.

"Honey are you okay?" The beanpole bent over to be eye level with Pigtails there. Gag. Boomer had no manhood left. It was official.

"I just sneezed silly- it's dusty in here." She patted his cheek. "No worries." Butters frowned and finally hopped down- sweet freedom and a, much better view. She batted Boom away and put her hand on Bubbles' head.

"Uh yeah no- you're feelin' a little hot and it's got nothin' to do with Little Boy Blue here me thinks- Leader Girl- what you think?"

Red frowned and mirrored the gesture. Bubbles flinched back,

"Eek! Blossy- your hands are cold!" She whined. The Pink Puff drew her hand back slightly.

"She is indeed…" She frowned and exchanged a quick look with Butters. "Well…it's getting late anyway and Father's going to be expecting us." She murmured and gave Boss a side glance before she bent over and kissed the Rowdy Boss nice and quick on the mouth- "Go to bed early tonight and don't spend all night reading- I'll shred that law book if I have to."

Brick only smirked, "That's a library book Babe."

"I think the Puffy Emergency fund can cover for a lost book Ruff…Promise me."

Boss sighed, "…Fine." Well the whipped dragon got a treat for being obedient at least- or another kiss more like it.

"Thank you." She said primly.

"No thank  _you_." And then Boss Woman giggled like something out of the blonde's playbook but she covered it up quick enough. Her sisters were both giving her looks, and Boomer was being a dumb ass as usual but uh… it was still kind of cold in here- fuck. He rubbed his arms irritably. Like…it was  _really_ kind of cold.

Was the Butch the only one who'd noticed?

Also….Was it also a good idea that Boss Woman was swapping spit with Boss in the first place right now…? Wasn't the flu contagious as fuck?

"If you guys need anything like don't feel bad about calling u-u-ah-achoo!" And…there was another lovely picture on a wall. "O-Oh! Oh dear sorry boys lemme get-g-ge-ACHOO!" And this is why X' fueled colds were so goddamn dangerous- more shit was knocked clean off the wall by the sonic "sneeze wave"- Heh the Butch was so clever.

Butters grimaced and Red rubbed her arms again- oh good so the Butch wasn't crazy- it really  _was_ cold in here- shame the circumstances weren't different- Boss could get some major brownie points warming her up ya know? Heh…

"Okay Bubs- let's go before you cause an F1 or somethin' to form in the middle of a living room." Butters rolled her eyes and then grabbed the Pink one too as she pushed both of em' out the door.

"Call us if you need anything Boys- Brick I mean it- no staying up too-!"  _Click._

"Okay Mom." Butch snickered and oh well that look was dangerous- Boomer rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm going back to bed." Brick muttered and he stood up. They both raised their brows. The Rowdy Boss rubbed his brow and…fuck. He was still pretty fucking pale and sweating up a storm- looks like the whole nonchalance and shit had been an act after all. Boomer gave Butch a look but he ignored it. Didn't need no fussy Dum Dums to make a big deal out of this and make it worse. Brick's door closed with a quiet  _click_.

Speaking of dumb shit though… ugh- stupid…fucking  _leg!_

"Butch… you okay?" And the dumb ass spoke.

"I'm fine dumb ass." He muttered.

"You've been…scratching that leg for a few days now is all."

"It's called dry skin dumb ass! This weather sucks." God  _damn it_!

_Scratch. Scratch._

"…I mean do you want me to see if there's any lotion in the bathroom-?"

He paused in his scratching. "….Why the fuck would  _we_ have that shit in  _our_ bathroom?" He drawled. Boomer flushed.

"Well… Bubbles said in the dry weather it was a good idea and shit to-."

"Ah. Say no more. Whipped."

"I am  _not_ -!"

"Whipped." He said sagely. This poor foolish husk of a male that was his younger brother- so tragic- he didn't stand a chance against those evil big blues.

Nope. Ah well- good thing the Butch was here to keep the Rowdy name from being dragged in the mud of "sissyhood" completely. Boss was technically still in the early stages- it was understandable- the blonde here was the lost cause. And it was  _sad._ But meh- they were happy he guessed so…

His eyes skimmed the chaos that was now their living room.

That was…. Good… he guessed?

But…speaking of evil blues Butch was still being grilled with another kind of nasty blue.

_Scratch. Scratch._

"Butch. Maybe I should take a look at-?" His phone went off then. "….Seriously Butch?"

….Heh. Look at his face- Boomer was giving him another lame ass withering look –tch pansy.

"Hey I'm a good boy now- I mustn't tell a  _lie_." He snickered. Boomer rolled his eyes and muttered something dumb like  _"women ain't just their behinds dumb ass._ " But that was rich coming from he of the blatant staring at the blonde one's ass as soon as she put on that  _delightful_ uniform. C'mon he wasn't foolin' no one.

Speaking of luscious asses and shit- let's see what the hottie has to say- probably pissed their alone time got interrupted-.

**From: Butterbabe**

_Seeing as you were too busy being in your lame ass dreamy bye land or whatever to listen to me and my sister is currently sneezing up a hurricane in my house I'll tell you via text –Believe's agreed to talk. Tomorrow- midnight same place. You in?_

He frowned and stood. Boom raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

So the shit head finally agreed to talk eh. Good. Time to get the truth out of the asshole once and for all and seeing as Boss wouldn't be there to be the black mailed guard dog or whatever they were gonna get the  _truth_ out of that turd once and for all!

"Nothin." Butch grunted. "Just her bein' her usual hard to get self."

An eye roll. "Yeah okay- sure- what's on TV- I'm bored." He started channel surfing like a dumb ass.

Another text tone. Another groan of disgust from the wimp.

**From: Butterbabe**

_Butch- you in or not? Yes or no._

His eyes narrowed.

**From: The Butch**

_Bet ur ass im in. midnite-got it._

It was time to get the goddamn truth out of the turd… it'd been long enough!

His gaze shifted to the closed door.

_No one to hide behind this time asshole…._

**-V-**

_Rain…_

**Rain… it was raining wasn't it?**

**Was it… yes…she could feel it…hear it… smell it even…**

_Rain…_

**But… why was it all she could see was… black?**

**She blinked. Blinked again- but there was nothing… she couldn't' see… anything?**

_Go Away…_

**She heard the footsteps. The singing….Her heart clenched. Where… where was it coming from!? It was… was it behind her?**

**In front of her? Next to her!? Where was it!? She couldn't' see! Why couldn't she see!? Where was she!?**

_Come…back another…day…_

" **H-Hello? Is…Is someone there!? Answer me!"**

**She was alone. But she'd heard… she'd heard it clear as day! Someone had-? But…**

_The spirits…. only want to… play…._

**The air was freezing. She tensed and whirled around to look behind her- or was it in front of her- next to her? Who was-!? Where was-!?**

" **S-Show yourself!"**

_And Very soon… you'll find your way…_

**She clutched the only solid surface she could find. A tree? Was that rough patch bark? A stick?**

**It was disorienting- not knowing what direction was up, left, right, every sound was unnaturally loud, every smell more poignant, every touch…**

_Much as you may wish to stray_

**She was blind. She was alone. Why was she-!?**

**Her foot slipped on the muddy earth and down she fell.**

_In this world… you cannot stay…._

**This… this was foolishness! This was- her hands trailed her face and that's when she realized… something was there...**

**But… it was… it was…-!**

_For the time will come…when the Dark will hold sway_

**No matter how hard she pulled the cloth she realized was tied over her eyes was firm- she pulled and-**

**Her fingers traced the neat…efficient lines… jutting through her skin. The threads were clean. Flawless… unbreakable…**

_So be… wary little Bride... of no sun's day_

Blossom barely stifled the gasp- her hand flew over her mouth to muffle the sound- she couldn't wake her sisters- especially Bubbles she needed the rest and….

….Huh?

What? But…

Blossom had made a promise to Brick- right before they'd wished each other good night- in exchange for him actually following through and  _not_ working on that communications chip for one week Blossom had agreed to go to bed at a reasonable hour this entire week…

He'd texted her to remind her in his…teasing way before she had finally felt the urge to sleep and after final good nights and such to both him and Buttercup who was still awake huddled under her blanket as she was and watching something on her phone clearly but…

Blossom… had been in bed. She had been in her room… why was she…?

_Clink. Clink._

…She hadn't been wearing bangles today. And she certainly wouldn't be wearing them… to bed- she barely wore earrings to bed- this wasn't- what? Why was- her hand went to her brow. She couldn't remember anything- was she sleep walking? Why had she-?

She sat up and blinked the sleep away- what was she doing… on this side of the lab…? Father's…? Why was she-?

"Blossom?"

She tensed and whirled around. Speaking of-!

"Father! Um… I..." The Professor flicked the light switch on and she flinched from the harsh florescent- what on… had she fallen asleep in father's  _office?_ What was she doing in  _here?_ "I…I don't know what I'm-." She stumbled and her father kept giving her a wary look.

"Were you….sleep walking again sweetheart?" Again? She blinked.

"I…I suppose I was… but what do you mean again- I thought you were the one who-?"

Professor stiffened and oh yes- he hated being reminded of that incident didn't he- damn it. Brilliant Blossom. Brilliant.

"Not that there's anything wrong with-!" She immediately began but he shook his head.

"It's alright Blossom, I know more than anybody it can be quite… jarring to have this happen to you." She bit her lip.

"I… I don't remember- the last thing I remember is telling… everyone goodnight." She murmured.

"No dreams? No nothing to explain your um-…" He cleared his throat and she shifted her gaze to follow his and…what on earth!? Well this was a lovely…sundress yes but why was she wearing it over her-?

Blossom hastily removed it and bundled it up. Her father was kind enough not to say anything more at least regarding... _that._  She cleared her throat.

"I must have been having an um… dream. About uh…?"

"An outing with Brick?" He supplied slowly.

"Y-Yes! Yes of course- that must have been in it- he's on my mind I suppose. He…looked terrible." She folded her arms and clutched them hard. He had. He'd been pale and sweating and for all his bravado and such she'd seen right through the act.

Her father's hand went on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine sweetheart- they all will, they're strong boys- obviously." She laughed somewhat but then looked around… her father's… strangely out of order office. Papers and drawers were randomly moved or open. She frowned.

"Father is everything-?"

He had followed her gaze and his grip on her shoulder… had gotten somewhat stronger for some reason. He was silent for a long while.

"I think we both have been working too hard lately. It's late Blossom – you should go back to sleep."

"But did I do this-? Why would I be-?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps in your dreams… you were at a library." He said quietly.

This was…. Strange. She frowned but her father stood firm and once again motioned for her to leave. He was right… of course – she was likely over tired, over stimulated and… overly worried about her ill teammates and…

She removed the bangles off her arm and tucked them in the sundress to muffle the  _clinks_  as she walked.

Sleep… sleep would be good. Yes.

Sleep…

The door shut softly behind her.

And then the dead bolt was locked tight from within with another muted  _click._

**-o-o-o-**

Professor John Utonium stared at the ruins of his office.

The third time in a period of only three months.

What was going on here… what were….they looking for?

His eyes finally trailed to the one drawer torn near off its hinges and dumped unceremoniously on the floor- papers, equations, formulas and such. He frowned.

His hand trailed his coat pocket warily- feeling for and finding the comforting ridge of metal key tucked within. One he had with him at all times… without fail.

Then he looked around his ruined office again.

Well…. Best…clean this up then.

**-V-**

_Mitch_

When Mitch had first seen that group of three young big eyed girls walk into his classroom and thus in his life this was not the first thought that had popped in his brain.

_Gee maybe someday me and the green one will become the best of pals and I'll be able to go with her on all kinds of awesome super-secret missions!_

No… No see his first thought had more than likely been – wonder what their snacks are they brought or something… stupid like that. And it didn't matter because that first day had been… memorable in other ways but yeah… yeah here was Mitch's life now- fast forward ten years plus later-

"Dios Mios… Why midnight? What is Believe thinking?" Pablo muttered next to him and well Mitch couldn't blame him. He'd made the mistake of mentioning to Pablo he would be…. Out tonight and not to text him and well- that had gone over as smoothly one could expect.

As in not at all.

Pablo- his sweet hockey hunk with a heart of gold and naiveté of a pure angel… had not been about to let Mitch walk around by himself at twelve midnight. In Downtown Townsville. With the X team half down. Just nope. Absolutely not.

It was so sweet- it was! But… now Pablo was… well… involved. And Mitch…would have honestly preferred his sweetie stay out of this because…

"…  _Don't go out at night – I mean alone."_

For Butterscotch… for his best friend… for  _Buttercup Utonium_ to have… issued such a warning… and have even that hint- that brief trace of  _fear_ in her eyes…

…No see Mitch for various and inarguable reasons was in this for the long haul- he was a Norm for life but Pablo…

He didn't want to drag this innocent guy into what was… clearly something…. Big.

Buttercup had wanted Mitch there as back up- not in a fighting sense but apparently as a "talk the moron down" kind of back up. Robin had well justifiably in Mitch's opinion-  _demanded_ to be let in on the loop and seeing as Robb was the only reason the flippant psychic was finally opening his mouth in the first place Buttercup had had no choice but to agree.

Buttercup was never one to ignore an obligation. Anything to do with the "Puffy Honor system" or what not.

It was one of the reasons Mitch both adored and couldn't  _stand_ being a "Norm" sometimes… he admired her and her sisters all for their heroics and such and it was an honor to be able to help in any way- big or small…

But at the same time… it was the most nerve wracking job on the planet.

Robin's nails were almost bitten raw each and every time one of those damn fishies came to play- Mike was as tense as a springboard- one false hit or move and who knew if even Robbi could keep him from jumping into action- white eyes flashing and random objects going a' flying in order to protect those three girls (And boy- Mike had become increasingly protective of the Red Rowdy as of late as well it seemed)

Point was… being a norm was… was a life choice. One didn't just turn in the membership card and walk away from this…

Mike Believe, Robin Snyder and Mitch…Michelson were in the club for life.

Would anyone else have what it took?

Again Mitch cast a wary eye behind him where this brave… noble boy was walking briskly at his side.

"You know Pablo- I um- I've got this I'm sure we'll run into Butterscotch or Robb and Mikey eventually- you'll be able to-."

His dark eyes narrowed and he shook his head, "Believe's been acting weird-  _very_ weird and so has everyone else- I went to that… Anti Morebucks Society or whatever and I guarded Brick's workshop with you when all that… went down and well… I want to help!" He finished.

_That… is what I'm afraid of_.

Mitch only gave him a weak smile and then they heard the footsteps- and well in normal circumstances Mitch being subtly pressed behind the burly hockey goalie would have been well  _delightful_ but-.

"You're late Twiggy." The  _pop_ broke through the silence and Butterscotch came sauntering over- her brow rose though. "Mendes- fancy seeing you here- Mitch what part about –  _classified_ \- did you not get?"

"He insisted." Mitch could only mumble. She rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh and I'm sure it took  _so_ much to convince you." A sigh. "Okay Mendes- two things- how good are you at keeping a secret and do you have any fear of breaking up potential Rowdy Psychic fights?"

Oh God. Pablo only blinked and god damn it Butterscotch why did she have to be so god damn  _blunt_ all the time.

"I have two older sisters both of whom use me like a personal venting machine when it comes to males and I already broke up a Graham versus Believe fight and those eyes were awful white…." He said dryly and folded his arms. "I also was there protecting Brick's workshop during the quake. It takes a lot to scare me." He met Buttercup's look evenly.

…. Oh be still his heart going a flutter good God this boy… this glorious…glorious  _man_! Oh where were Mitch's smelling salts because he was going to faint from sheer-!

"…M'kay. Whatever if it comes down to it Twiggy there lives up to his name so I doubt he'd be much good breaking up a fight anyway." She smirked.

Pablo suddenly smirked, " _Exactamente_  my friend- it's why I'm here."

Another snort. "Whatever- follow me." She turned on her heel and sauntered back towards the garage. Mitch furrowed his brow and Pablo mirrored him.

"Are we going to Brick's workshop or something?" He murmured.

"Huh- here I was thinking the guy has it locked tight." Mitch answered.

The mystery deepened when instead of simply heading into the garage proper she led them through a dark little alley to a darkened building that looked utterly abandoned that in normal circumstances and or if this were a horror movie it would be the  _last_ place they'd want to go to but…

Such was the life of a Norm. He looked at his sweetie again but nonetheless they both followed her down the stairs.

"The hell… what does Brick have some kind of bat cave?"

"X Cave you mean and yeah." She snorted. "Apparently so."

"…What the hell are those two up to?" Pablo mumbled.

"Good question." Mitch muttered back and then he felt a squeeze on his hand at what sounded like a loud  _boom_ \- or someone hitting a wall… and Butterscotch swore under her breath and quickened her pace.

"You've got a lot of goddamn nerve ya fucking turd!"

"I can't fucking tell you shit I  _don't_ know Butch!"

"Butch! Mikey! STOP!"

….Oh dear. The Green Rowdy had the guy pinned to the wall- those forest green eyes  _blazing_ and oh fuck they'd been waiting for this to finally break out but fuuuuck…. Pablo paled- the Green Rowdy looked positively  _murderous_ \- teeth grit in a true  _snarl_  worthy of any large hound – he looked like a pissed off fucking Rottweiler truth be fucking told!

Buttercup hissed and stormed over.

"YOU ON ONE SIDE!" Butch hit the wall. "YOU ON ANOTHER!" Robin caught Mike as he got flung at her. "Oye! Twiggy- Mendes- either one of you take a moron – take your pick! Snyder over here!"

The Jojo brother was still snarling. The silver eyes were still way too white to be comforting but Pablo- that brave- brave soul only took a quick deep breath, gave Mitch a once over and then went over to Butch's side (!) – Mitch cautiously went over to the Psychic still fuming.

"Mendes- the fuck you doing here?" Butch snapped.

"That is a very good question!" Believe grunted. Butch sneered and only batted Pablo's grip away and sulked against a wall.

Butterscotch folded her arms. "Oh good children- looks like we're ready to begin- now Mr. Believe I do believe it's your turn for show and tell for today's lesson."

Mike stiffened but nonetheless nodded.

"Still wanna know what he's doin' here." Another sulky mutter. Buttercup flashed him a simply murderous look and the Green Rowdy went silent.

"Now Mr. Believe- before our… interruption last time you and Cap Boy were telling a  _very_ interesting…-."

"Bull shit." Another mutter. Butterscotch ignored it.

"Story." She finished. "Exactly forty two minutes of "deleted scenes" if you will- care to continue?" "

Mike grimaced and then his gaze went around the room- on Robin perched on a chair clutching those armrests tighter and tighter each passing minute, Pablo was keeping a cautious vigil on the enraged Green Rowdyruff Boy leaning against the same wall at  _just_ the right amount of distance to keep his head but be able to lunged and grab…or try at least. and on Mitch himself. Mitch caught those hard silver eyes and he saw a twinge of…something in them…something Mitch didn't….like.

Now see… he had known Mr. Believe for a very long time now- kindergarten and such… but… fuck the last time he'd seen that fucking… look had been…

_GET OUT OF HERE! GO!_

….Red day. Scarlet Day. The day Blossy Boo turned her little sisters into little paper dolls with a single powerful batting of an arm.

He did not like that look. No that look boded shit was about to go down… and fuck if it was going to be pretty.

"Brick and me… we made the decision… well mostly  _he_ did… I just went along with it because… fuck if I was gonna argue with him in that mood." He began quietly. "We planned the entire report- what we were gonna focus on… and what…." He paused.

"So Brick did falsify an official SHL report." Robin murmured. "Fucking… Mikey you've  _heard_ Bloss panicking about that shit before- remember when she didn't know how to label that fucking parrotfish incident in the school!? You know what will happen if the SHL gets wind that Brick  _lied_ \- let alone  _you-!"_ She began, Believe grimaced and put his hands up placatingly.

"Lie… is a strong word Tweety… every fact we put in that report is true. Start to finish- we told the truth." He ignored the deep snort from the Green Rowdy's direction. "We just…Jojo just…"

…And now…this was only getting more and more bizarre. Mike had begun fiddling with his pocket- and there was a distinctive  _crinkle_ in there-

"….Shit went down in there okay… really… _weird_ shit… and it was like… it was like a fucking dream." His voice dropped. "A…fucking living nightmare. Nothing made sense- everything in there- everything I saw… everything he fucking saw- there is  _no_ way to describe it okay- there  _isn't_ \- if you weren't there you wouldn't fucking believe it." And now his voice began to grow higher and he was clutching the pocket more and more. "Up was down… down was up… right was left- left was right-nothing made sense… nothing was supposed to…." Another pause. He gulped. Robin began to rise- "The place… the place was filled…with  _ghosts._ "

Mitch's brow rose and he exchanged a quick look with Pablo. Mike snorted.

"Yeah…. That's what Jojo said…. Would be everyone's reaction. Fuck…I mean part of me… Jojo too… still don't know if she was… _real_."

"….She?" Butterscotch blinked. "….You mean the harpy who pretended to be Snyder?" Robin growled. Mike laughed- short and ugly like- bitter even.

"Nah BC… it wasn't the demon chicken…" He murmured. Robin still looked annoyed. "It… She was…someone else." He murmured. "…It was a fucking ghost."

Again… another exchange of looks and Believe only laughed that weird laugh again.

"I know it sounds crazy… but I saw it with my own damn eyes- she was  _right there_ \- it was a goddamn ghost."

"…A  _ghost?"_ Buttercup said slowly. "A  _ghost_ \- as in- oooooh-." She wiggled her fingers mockingly.

"Yeah- I know it sounds crazy but she was  _there_."

She scoffed but didn't say anything.

"So what- you're sayin' there was a fuckin' Casperella there or whatever- what'd she want then Trixie?" Butch snapped.

Mike bristled, "…I don't know." Butch snorted.

"Oh ain't that convenient-!"

"I don't  _know_ Butch! I saw her once and then I hit a wall and went down. The last thing I fucking remember is hitting a fucking wall at full speed because "Casperella" decided to lead Jojo on a fucking follow the leader esque mission through a fucking  _wall!"_

Butterscotch blinked. "… A… _wall?"_

"Yeah- a  _wall_ \- it was solid one minute the next- whoosh! Gone- some kind of fucking…  _Nova Sphere_ shit- we touched it and it went all gooey and crap- you know like the show!" He threw his hands in the air. "I dunno BC! One minute I'm calmin' a fuckin' hyperventilating Rowdyruff Boy who was  _not_ happy about going in that goddamn vent and I practically had to go and push him through the gosh darned thing like a stubborn dog – like when I gotta push Maggie out the damn door when it's rainin' out and shit doesn't want to get her paws wet but she has to go take a shit-!"

Whoo Boy. The drawl was out. Mikey was getting pissed. Fun fact after all- the southern  _twang_ (despite all efforts to hide it)  _always_ came out when Mikey got frustrated enough. It was… sort of hilarious.

Butch stiffened and if looks could  _kill_ man. Buttercup sneered and gave the Rowdy a nasty look before she put her hand up.

"Okay- Okay Believe. We all know you hate ghosts- we get it- now… why did… this girl ghost… what did she want?"

He stiffened and then his shoulders slumped before he shrugged them hopelessly, "…I don't know."

"Believe… I'm fucking warning you-!" Butch growled.

"I don't  _know_ \- she didn't  _talk_. She… stood there. Looking like some kind of… creepy ghost bride or some shit- Jojo would know more- she deigned to ya know talk to  _him_  apparently- somehow- not out loud- he told me he heard it in his head I dunno. And then Ghost chick wanted us to follow her-  _I_ didn't think it was a good idea obviously but when does Jojo listen to me? Never? Good guess! So we went after her and Jojo went running on through the wall and I… had a nice fifteen, twenty minute nap…and a broken nose."

They were all silent. Buttercup blinked and then cleared her throat.

"…So… you're telling me….Cap Boy…followed… a  _ghost_ through…a wall?" She said slowly.

"Yeah. A wall."

"… _Why?"_

"Because we were dehydrated- he'd been stabbed so here I was thinkin' the guy was probably havin' blood poisonin' or some shit and we were hungry, tired and scared. Little Miss Bride was leadin' us somewhere and we'd hit a dead end…" He sighed. "… We didn't have a choice. She was our best bet getting out of there…we had nothin' else to lose." Believe sobered and Robin looped her arms around his waist.

The Greens exchanged a look. Butch sneered,

"I don't buy it- Boss wouldn't do something that  _stupid_ unless-."

"Your brother was fucking scared out of his damn mind- we both were!"

"What you say-!" Aw hell. The Rowdy was right in Mike's face now. The Psychic and Green Rowdyruff stared each other down. Mike finally took a deep breath and hissed in a silky, menacing  _snarl._

"You didn't  _hear_ what that fucking faceless piece of  _shit_  was saying about Bloss. We heard her  _scream_ and then  _nothing -_ we didn't know what the fuck had happened and Jojo was fucking panicked-!"

Butch began growling more but Mike growled right back, "Don't you  _dare_ make  _my_ big brother sound like some kind of sissy panicking-!" And there it was. Jealousy thy name is Butch… it was starting. Whoo boy- this wasn't going to be pretty…

"We both were!"

" _My_ brother-!"

" _Your_ brother was trying to find a way out of there- but he was also trying to find a way to get back to  _her_ \- he didn't know what had happened- I didn't know- we both were fucking  _panicked-_ and Little Miss Ghost bride clearly fucking knew it because what did the silent little ghost bitch do but waved some kind of fucking  _flower_ in our faces and basically "beckoned" us in her little silent ghost to fucking  _follow her_ \- !"

"Oh yeah like Boss would fucking fall for a trick like-!" He spat.

Mike didn't back down- those eyes were getting whiter and whiter. "Do you  _really_ think Brick Jojo was in  _any way_ going to ignore a sign like  _that_ in his state of fucking mind Butch?! Do you!? Ghost Bride could have been leading us straight into the fucking wendigo's den… and Brick would have followed her anyway at that point…and you and I both fucking know it-!"

_SLAM_

"SHUT UP!

Believe hit the wall and oh fuck. Fuck…  _FUCK!_ Those green eyes were blazing almost as much as the white ones- and fuck this was going to be bad… this was going to be  _baaaaad_. Mike peeled himself from the wall and Butch clenched his fists.

"You… don't fucking know… _anything_ \- Let me tell  _you_ something Trixie-  _YOU_ had no fucking right to be fucking down there! You shouldn't have  _been_ there in the first place! You wanted to "help" so bad- you should have CALLED Boom and me-but no- no you had to play fucking  _hero_ didn't you !"

He shoved the guy again but this time Mike just shoved back. Buttercup swore.

"Oh I am  _not_ in the mood for this children! Break it the fuck up-!" She grabbed the fuming Rowdyruff Boy and shoved him to a wall. Pablo and Robin both grabbed the psychic and dragged him backwards. "Believe- finish the fucking story- Butch calm the fuck down or so help me you won't like what I do to you." She snarled.

The two of them just  _glared_ at each other. If looks could kill man… if looks could fucking  _kill_.

" _Now_ Mike." Buttercup hissed again- Butch struggled in her grip but he was slammed against the wall. "Butch-  _cool it!_  So that's… fifteen, twenty minutes down it seems- now where did…Casperella… lead him?"

Mike scowled, "Through a fucking wall-."

The growling was more or less beast like at that point "SON OF A-!" Butch roared. "LET GO BUTTERS- LET GO OR SO HELP ME-!"

_CRASH_

"COOL IT YOU IDIOT!" Buttercup screamed back and pinned him there and then she was in his face- nose to nose. "You listen to me you fucking idiot -." She whipped around to face Believe then. "And you too you fucking moron- I don't  _care_ about butt hurt egos, or "hero complexes" or fucking whatever  _else_ you two testosterone fueled  _dip shits_ are focusing on right now- I don't want to  _hear_ it- My priority- and  _yours too_  Butch – is on my  _city_  and my sister- now Mr. Believe- valued… overzealous slightly deluded citizen- you are the  _only_ witness to  _both_ of these… entities of paranormal origin and what they're capable of- Ghosty… is a no brainer. We will be discussing  _that_ incident later in a closed X Team only setting- Norms here, I apologize for subjecting you to these two  _idiots_ – do know I share your pain and I thank you for your understanding. Now… "Butch was shoved back. Those lime irises blazed in Mike's direction however. "You two are going to play nice-!"

"Not until this asshole admits he was fucking  _wrong_!" Butch snarled.

"Wrong about  _what!?"_  Believe snapped.

"You had no  _business_ going on a fucking  _ROWDY_ mission! That's what!"

"Rowdy… oh you've got to be kidding me." Buttercup slapped her brow. "Butch this is  _not_  the time-!"

"…. Fine Butch.  _Fine._ Okay- you got me." Mike hissed. "You know what-you're  _right_ \- I had no business being down there-."

"Damn right you didn't you stupid-!"

"But here's the thing man- if you think for a second I was going to let Jojo wander into that fucking factoryalone you're sorely  _mistaken!"_

"Boss didn't need your help." Butch hissed back. Mike snorted.

"A broken piece of scaffolding and a fucking Wendigo wanting to make us its dinner crushed beneath it says otherwise-." Butch stiffened. "But that's not the issue- it really isn't- listen you want me to say sorry I listened to Jojo and didn't call you and Boom like I  _wanted_  to but his stubborn ass wouldn't  _let me_ -!"

Butch froze then and Mitch could almost swear he heard the glass shattering.

"….Scuse me?" He hissed.

"You heard me. Jojo wouldn't let me call- he wasn't even gonna let me go with him I had to pull an asshole move and threaten to call Bloss- sorry Buttercup but I had no choice- he's a stubborn idiot on a good day and we  _all_ know that now don't we?"

"…. You… You…" And… the Rowdy glass just keeps on breaking.

"Butch… listen to me… I know you're upset and I know  _why_ okay- if it makes you feel better and if it makes you focus on this  _shit_ going on around us then  _fine_ \- I am  _sorry_ I didn't argue more for Brick to call you in- I am  _sorry_ all this shit happened but what I'm  _not_ sorry for is being there for my best friend when he needed me- I will  _not_ apologize for that whether you like it or not."

Silence. Forest Green focused on Silver.

"...he should have fucking called me." Butch shook his head but finally turned from the guy. "Should have fucking-." And there went that chair with a crash right into the wall. The only one who didn't flinch from the throw was Butterscotch. Her mouth was in a grim line.

"…There now. All better." She murmured. "Alright Mr. Believe… you were saying something about a ghost?"

Mike clutched his arms. "… Yeah."

"So there were two ghosts arguably then… we're dealing with two ghosts… goody." She hissed. "So should we be expecting Casperella to make an appearance soon enough then- what did she want with Cap Boy?"

"I don't know… but he got that sword because of her… I'm sure of it."

"So Cap Boy went and followed some random ghost girl who waved a pretty flower at him like a dumb ass?" She drawled.

"…BC give the guy a break- we were hungry, we were tired, he'd just had to fight off a fucking succubus by himself-."

_SLAM_

… The room echoed with that slamming of the door. Annnnnd- there went the Rowdyruff Boy.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut and everyone else including Mitch just averted their gazes as much as possible. Even little Robb whistled slightly under her breath.

Only Buttercup seemed…. Indifferent.

"… So you're saying to quickly sum this shit storm up: One- There is not one but  _two_ ghosts involved here and of course Two- Cap Boy went and  _grabbed_ some random ghost sword from a random ghost and neither of you thought this was  _strange?"_

Mike looked distinctly… discomfited. He was the one to avert his gaze that time.

"You're an idiot." She said dryly. "Bothof you. You're lucky to be fucking alive."

"Yeah I know…" He mumbled. She squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"… So. Anything else to add- did Casperella have uh- nasty X sucking tentacles too by any chance?" She mocked. Mike scowled.

"No and even if she did- it wouldn't do anything because she was blind as a bat- for all her-  _ghosty_ ways she was walking around with some kind of…blindfold… uh… veil…thing… over her damn face like some kinda-." He trailed. "It was… weird. You know… she couldn't see us but… it felt like she  _could_ \- the way she was looking at us… lookin' at Jojo… you couldn't see her face… but you knew she was looking at you all the same… it was… creepy." He finished simply. "Real…fucking… creepy. Wouldn't recommend it- makes you feel all…creeped out and…shit."

Buttercup groaned, "Right…okay… so…blind….ghost lady-." She paused then…and for some reason- her eyes seemed to widen- in one of those "Eureka!" – esque ways even…

Except this "Eureka!" was… not of the positive sort.

"Blind…" She murmured. "…Like… _blind-_ blind?"

"Like I said- she obviously couldn't see a damn thing- she was-." He held a hand up- "She reached out to us like this-." His hand breezed just inches from BC's face and she arched her face away by instinct-"Like I said-  _creepy."_ He drawled.

"Evidently." The Puff muttered. She squeezed her nose again. "Okay… I guess that's… t for now… however two things-." She folded her arms. "As a Powerpuff I hereby commend you and Brick both for a job well done in eliminating a potential threat towards the city- kudos however on a  _personal_ note, if you or Cap Boy  _ever_ pull this kind of shit again so help me Robb and Leader Girl will just have to find new beau's because I will  _castrate_ you both and throw little Mike and Brick into the harbor as  _sushi chow_  is that  _clear_ –  _Trickster?"_ She finished in a silky ever pleasant  _hiss._

The psychic paled somewhat and averted his gaze from the toughest fighter with a muted gulp. He nodded quickly. "Y-Y-… Yeah. Yes Ma'am." He cleared his throat again. And again.

"Good. As long as that's clear." And she was just so…chipper now wasn't she. "Alright kiddies- this hearing is over. You're dismissed." She sighed. "If you'll excuse me… I have to go on a snail hunt." She shook her head at that and muttering under her breath, "Thank you for the assistance Norms- oh Pablo- welcome to the "Norms"." She finished airily before-.

_SLAM_

Out the door and off a Rowdy hunting she did go.

…. Well then. That was… inter-.

"YOU STUPID IMPULSIVE-!"

….And now it was apparently Robin's turn. Mike wilted almost immediately. No doubt "little Mike" did the same.

"H-Honey- Honey I told you-."

"Don't you  _honey_ me buddy boy- are you out of your mind!? Butch Jojo is in  _that_ kind of mood and you  _bait_ him like some kind of-!"

"I panicked!"

"EVIDENTLY!"

Oh dear… Pablo caught his eye. Their other companions were too busy…. Lovingly yelling at each other over the "wisdom" of Mr. Believe's far too cheeky behavior in the midst of a well… justifiably  _furious_ Rowdyruff Boy and well with all due respect Mr. Believe- Mitch had to agree with Buttercup.

_You're an idiot._

Well… seeing as it was apparently Miss Snyder's turn now… another quick look from Pablo…

Time to vacate.

"Dios… Mios- is that what always happens on missions…. Norm missions I mean?" He asked quickly as soon as they got outside. Mitch grimaced but shrugged.

"…Yes?"

He was silent. Fuck.  _Fuck._

"Pablo…I tried to warn you- I mean… well I didn't think it'd get that bad I mean I knew Butch and Mikey they uh… don't see eye to eye per say but… but…" He didn't like that look. Oh God he  _really_ didn't like that look! "… I'm sorry- I shouldn't have-!"

But then… his handsome hockey hunk only laughed quietly,

"…. So…. does this mean I get a nice welcome basket or is it just a lousy t-shirt?" He smiled. Hmm! And Mitch felt his chest do a solid jump, twirl and land a perfect landing ala Blossy Boo on the ice or Butterscotch in the yoga studio, Robb in the arena or even Miss Bubsy on the runway.

"See… we discontinued the tee shirts I'm afraid but… can I offer instead a

"I'll see what I can arrange…welcome to the club love."

Had Mitch ever mentioned how  _great_ it was be held by a hockey player in the middle of the night- it really was no  _wonder_ despite how much Believe clearly drove her crazy that Robb nonetheless kept her own psychic hockey hunk to herself although… not for nothing…

Sorry Butterscotch- she loved the spearmint and Mitch had usually been a member of that club sure but see… lately….

Mitch had just…  _really_ developed a  _taste_ for arctic mint gum… or toothpaste… or whatever this… delightful young man here used to keep his breath so breathtakingly…

_Delicious_.

"I hope I'll make my fellow constituents proud then -mi dulce raton." He murmured in that soft raw husky voice that just…

Bring it on Townsville! Bring it on Ghost… crustacean… things whatever it was they were talking about because fuck it all!

The Norms… Mitch Michelson, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe and…Pablo Mendes…

They'd be ready… they'd  _always_ be ready…yeah…

Bring it on!

Yeah… bring more of that arctic mint… bring it on… bring it  _all_ on.

Because they would  _always_ be ready.

_So bring it on fuckers… Bring it on._

**-V-**

_Butch_

 

_I listened to Jojo and didn't call you and Boom like I wanted to but his stubborn ass wouldn't let me-!_

_His stubborn ass wouldn't let me!_

_Wouldn't let me…_

_Jojo wouldn't let me call_

_Wouldn't let me…._

_Wouldn't let me…_

God… God  _damn_ it man!

He was lying! He was still fucking lying and no one fucking could see it but the Butch that that twisted fucking piece of alien potato white eyed  _clown_ DOUCHE BAG was LYING!

Lying! Lying! LYING!

_Wouldn't let me…_

BULL SHIT!

The trash can hit the wall.

_Wouldn't let me-_

BULL.  _SHIT!_

Another one.

He was gonna be sick. Fucking hell he was gonna be fucking sick. The Butch hated fucking liars- they made him sick to his stomach! Liar! Liar! That's all he was! A silver tongued fucking liar!

Boss would never break the code.

**He will never leave his fellow boys high and dry. We stick together. We go down together. No matter what.**

"No matter what…." He said quietly.

" _I'll take care of both you two… just trust me…"_

**Trust me…**

" _Dad's gone ain't he Boss…"_

"… _. Yeah. Yeah he is Butch…"_

"… _We're on our own…ain't we?"_

" _No. We ain't. We're the Rowdyruff Boys… we ain't ever on our own. No matter what."_

_Jojo wouldn't let me call_

**He will never leave his fellow boys high and dry. We stick together. We go down together. No matter what.**

LIAR! STUPID NORMIE LIAR-…whoa…

Whoa… dizzy. Kind of dizzy man… when was the last time he'd eaten man… except…. Fuck… fuck he was gonna hurl. He was gonna-!

His leg was itchy as fuck – it was only getting worse- it was driving him crazy- fucking- stupid… wall…nice wall- just rest against the wall. Catch his breath. Just… gonna hurl… Gonna-

" _This SUCKS! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT S-STOPPPP!"_

" _It's almost over Bro! It's almost over- just- just here hold onto this!"_

_Blood. He didn't even know that much blood was in a freaking hand! Mitt… whatever this was! Just… make it stop! Make it stop!_

" _Big Bro… Big Bro I'm gonna hurl – Move man I'm gonna-!"_

_HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH_

" _It's almost over Bro… it's almost over just be a bad ass and show em' all how much a man you really are!"_

_HRRRRRRRRRRGH – "Nooooooo make it STOP!"_

_MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP_

X Puberty…. He'd always thought that was the worst fucking pain a guy could go through- he grit his teeth- harder and harder- his hands flew out and found a solid surface- the side of a dumpster- the metal bent under his hands- wave after wave of  _pain_ – never ending… never stopping…

Fingers ripping apart, toes coming undone, what had started out as the world's biggest and most horrifying  _zit_ in the middle of the Butch's glorious face as well as his…. brothers… and the girls… they'd all gotten em… the zits from hell… bigger… and bigger… until the blood… there's been… so much blood when that… pimple had popped… on Big Bro's face….

So much…

_Porcelain was cheap. It didn't stand a chance from the grip._

_The eyes were shut. The mouth was closed._

_The grip increased._

_The blood flows… and flows…flows…_

_They'd screamed. The blonde had bellowed and clutched his face._

_Screaming._

_His own yells hadn't been helped._

_Clutching. Begging._

_Screaming._

_But… the last… he hadn't made a single sound. A single scream._

_The last of them only stared in the mirror- the blood was his eye color._

_But…_

_The porcelain… just finally was starting to crack._

He was gonna hurl- fuck he was gonna hurl he shouldn't have had that second helping of mystery meat or whatever and oh fuck his liiiiiiiiiiife!

He lurched over the dumpster and out it came. Everything. Fucking everything he'd had to eat- drink-

_He wouldn't let me call_

Everything in the Butch's stomach… just… the world was spinning and not again! C'mon man!

" _We're the Rowdyruff Boys… we stick together. Period."_

He just kept on it. He couldn't stop. He wanted to but he couldn't! Stupid… stupid-!

"Stupid- Stupid Oh God- stop!" More into the dumpster more into the-.

"Quit fighting it moron… just let it happen you'll feel better."

He stiffened but the grip on his shoulders was like steel- and when he lurched forward again at least this time his hair was drawn back away from his face- it was only minutes… but it felt like fucking hours until finally it was over… the Butch sunk down and pressed his head against that cool stone wall. It was hot out here… fucking…

"Sure you're fine. Sure everything's  _A-Okay_."

"Shut… Aw shut up." He said labored, his throat was burning now, and the world was still spinning. "Just… Just shut up Butters."

The Green Puff didn't look impressed in the slightest with his "angry" tone- if anything she just leered down at him like some kind of-. Fuck… he didn't care. Go ahead- glare at him. Scold him for losing it because of the turd and his… his fucking  _lies!_

…Lies.

Surprisingly she didn't do any of those things- he felt a touch on his shoulder again and then something cold got shoved at his face- he took the water bottle gratefully and chugged it. It was cool and at least his throat stopped burning… fuck man how did Boss do it… this shit wasn't comfortable!

She shook her head when he offered it back.

"I don't feel like getting sick." Was her only words. "…You good or you gonna ralf again?"

"I ain't sick- I ate bad food is all-."

"Bull you're sick. Deal with it. We're going to have to. Show some common courtesy."

He blinked and she leered down at him, "I'd say you're pale as a goddamn ghost but that's not too appropriate right now so let's just stick with the standby and say you look like shit."

He groaned. "I feel like shit…"

"I noticed. How long?"

"I'm  _fiiiiiiine_."

"You're full of  _shiiiiit_." She mocked. Damn it… evil…sexy bitch… puffy counterpart… just… god damn it. He needed to get out of here- clear his head- her grip was like a damn vice- and there went the world…spinning again  _weeeeeird._

"…Jesus Christ how are you even conscious?" She muttered and then his arm was hoisted over her shoulders and holy  _shit_ -  _dayum!_  - the  _muscles_ this chick had! It was like hard rock or some shit- the tightness of those damn biceps and shit… she was just as packed as the Butch- cept she made it sexy in a woman…. Fuck man why couldn't he just get a glimpse… a preview… she wanted him- he wanted her- god damn it man what was wrong with a little taste…?

She growled, "Hands off the merchandise- you're lucky we're technically teammates. Let's go dumb ass."

She began to drag him and ugh…

"Baaaaaaaby- I'm fine- no worries the Butch can walk on his owwwn!"

" _Noooo_ the Butch  _can't_ \- now shut up."

"But  _baaaaaby_."

"…. I don't get paid enough to deal with this crap." Another mutter- more dragging. Fuck her muscles were hot. She could kick his ass all the way to next week if he let her and those babies right there… fuck he could almost feel every twitch, twinge- just everything in those beautiful arms man- what'd her abs look like? He had to know. He  _had_ to know… someday…

She was going on about what he'd missed. He didn't care. The guy was a liar so everything he said couldn't be trusted.

_Wouldn't let me call you_.

She grunted and buzzed her pretty red lips. They were plump and looked like taffy- he wanted a taste… just one…. And those sexy muscles… those fucking curves… that ass… that chest… but that  _ass_ …

Fuck he wanted to see this chick naked. He wanted her naked, in his bed letting him do all kinds of hot nasty shit to her that would make her scream  _promise_ \- and fuck… world was spinning again. Right…spinning…lots of spinning…

She grunted and held him up.

"You've got to be kidding me… fucking hell." She muttered again. "Just stay conscious idiot I'd fly but I have a feeling you'd be a dumb ass and pass out and fall wouldn't you. Course you would. Dumb ass. So anyway- back to the task at hand- Casperella-."

He didn't care. Guy was a liar. She was sexy. Fuck she was sexy- why was his counterpart so fucking hot? His brothers were hung up on theirs but the Butch was smarter than that- but fuck if Butters wasn't  _sex-ay_ \- hey….

"Say Butters- we should have sex."

"Never in a million years."

"But we should."

"No."

"But you like me."

"Like a person likes an annoying slug in their garden eating their vegetables."

"…. But no one like that."

"Exactly."

Stubborn girl wasn't she. He smirked.

"You want me so bad."

They continued half walking, half dragging.

"I want you to shut up."

"I want to see you naked."

"I want to see you castrated."

He buzzed his lips.

"That would suck though."

"For you maybe."

"C'mon Butters you know you want it."

"No."

"I'll make you scream."

"In horror."

"C'mon Baby- gimme a reason why you won't sleep with me."

He grunted when the side of his head hit the wall.

"I have standards one."

"The Butch will meet  _all_ of them."

"…and  _two_ \- I ain't interested in a dumb ass lecher looking for another notch on his belt."

Ouch… that was mean.

"Don't try to sweet talk me- it's sickening enough watching Cap Boy try it on Leader Girl… and actually succeeding."

He snorted, "Cause Boss is on his  _game_ baby- Boss Woman don't stand a chance against my Big Bro's charms- she'll be eating out of the palm of his hand in  _no time_."

She glowered. "Says the brother of the boy  _already_ eating out of my  _sister's_ hand and all he needs is a collar and a leash and we're all good to go with the drooling Rowdyruff Puppy dog." She sighed. "If only that puppy dog tendency did  _not_ entail reckless behavior in candy factories and playing fetch with ghost girls and rusty swords."

Butch scowled then. "He was lyin' ya know- Boss prob found that sword in a room or somethin' and Believe was so freaked he made up that story to calm him down and shit."

She paused. "Butch…" She sighed. "Listen man… I get you're hurtin' okay I do- when me and the girls get in tiffs and shit it's the  _worst_ feeling in the world it is but you don't  _really_ believe that bull you just said do you? C'mon man- I know you're a dumb ass… but you ain't…  _dumb_. C'mon."

He frowned. "Believe's a fucking liar."

"What possible reason would he have to lie to us- and come up with such an elaborate story that he would  _know_ would be immediately debunked when Cap Boy wakes up from fever nap and I get  _his_ story next."

"…. Cause… Cause he's a dumb ass! And he's a-!"

"He was telling the truth Butch. C'mon… you know it's true."

_Wouldn't let me…_

_Wouldn't…_

"…No." He muttered. "It ain't. He's a  _liar!"_

Silence. And then a long… long sigh.

"Butch…listen-."

Her voice trailed then before it stopped completely… and ow. That was his ass hitting the ground. Thanks. He grunted and picked himself up off the ground but she was… bent over looking at something-…and breathing kind of weird.

"Butters…? Butters you-?" Her hand went out.

"…Do not… you…you already puked just… just." Her voice was high… and almost squeaky (?) – The hell? He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer- "Butch- Butch man I'm warning you don't-!"

He took a step back and grabbed her arm and pulled her back too. His stomach rolled and her hand was over her mouth.

Whatever… it had…  _been_ … it was… fuck… was that a… was that-?

"Was that… a… _cat?"_ He hissed.

She nodded, "I…I think so." She took another step back from the… mutilated… and torn up… torso. It looked like someone had literally… ripped it to pieces. Now  _she_ was the one who was white as anything- and fuck… fuck this was nasty… fuck man… just… just… who the… _what had!?_

"…Was it a fucking dog?" He demanded. She was still breathing weird and… Butch didn't like it. Her fists clenched and slowly she began to unzip her hoodie and-… wait- aw fuck no!

"Butters don't touch it! Call Animal Control or something!" He grabbed the hoodie back. She pulled just as hard.

"Animal Control?" She hissed. "You idiot no  _animal_ did this- look at the…" She shuddered.

"A dog could… rip something-."

"Only if it was the size of a damn bear! That' a fucking…or at least it… _was…_ a Tom Cat… those things are fucking  _mean_." She said shakily. "… Gimme my jacket we need to get this to the Professor-."

He frowned before he took his own off and shoved it at her. She blinked.

"You like that hoodie or whatever right- this one's one of my shitty ones- put the dead… kitty in…that." He said awkwardly. She grimaced and ugh- the things the Butch did for sexy chicks- he marched past her and… aw this was nasty. Fucking-. Well…farewell hoodie- nice knowin' ya.

He dropped it over Dead… Kitty- she was fiddling with her phone.

"What you doing?"

"…Calling an X alert."

"…Over a dead cat."

"What killed it Butch?"

…Good point. He shuddered.

Her phone rang then. She cursed. "Damn it- probably Twiggy getting lost again- Yeah what- D-Daddy!?"

_Snort._

"Uh… me? I'm uh… out. Patrol. Patrol with-…what?"

It was… clean in two. Fucking-…it looked like it had been torn in half clean down the damn middle and who the fuck even did-!?

"Wait- whoa, whoa- slow down- Dad- Dad you're breaking up-what happened to-!? Why are the girls at-?! For the love of- listen Butch is sick he's an idiot like I said he was so I'm dropping him off and then I'm coming home-what? Why should I go there? I mean yeah I was dropping the idiot here off but-...WHAT!?"

…Poor kitty… not…not a fun way to go… most…likely…

Whoa…. World…world spinning again… uh… spinning… spinning yeah… maybe he should sit down… not… not next to dead kitty… nah no thanks… Butch… had never really liked….

"Oh… OH SHIT! DAD! DAD I GOTTA GO! BUTCH IS- FUCK! SORRY SEE YOU SOON!"

…Spinning… spinning…round and round…

Itchy… itchy leg… real… itchy…

_BUTCH!_

_CAN YOU HEAR ME!?_

_BUTCH!_

_Something's wrong! Something's up with- Jesus - Butch say something you idiot!_

_BUTCH!_

**-V-**

This…. Was getting extraordinarily strange.

Billy had yet to check back in and such was very out of character for him.

Sure the oversized buffoon- and he meant that with much affection of course was always prone to getting into nonsensical situations and such but…. This was as yet bizarre.

Of course Arturo and Snake had reacted most badly to the odd news "Billy" had yet to not only check in but was not in his usual oversized hammock and such this morning and had immediately called for a search.

Grubber's pleas for calm and order had been obviously ignored and well such was his life- Arturo had decided to take charge of the gang since Ace's mysterious disappearance though as far as Grubber knew that was really supposed to be Snake's job.

But Snake had always been rather… low key in his position as a "co-leader"- and Ace on a good day never even gave him an ounce of responsibility or authority so it was rather easy to forget his official position.

And so Arturo's bellowed out orders had come to pass and Grubber was out and about looking for the oversized fool who had gone off on an Ace hunt despite being explicitly told not to.

Such foolishness.

The citizens around him had given him wary looks- ah yes Grubber's looks would always merit comments mumbled under breaths and such but one was just better off ignoring such trite dribble.

He had already looked in the back allies of both Dippin' Donuts and Build-A-Burger and found no hint of the man near any of his usual haunts. This was pointless. As both he and Snake had tried to tell the panicking dwarf – again a term meant with much affection- they were all "freaks" in some way according to society- and always had been- Ace had taken them in one by one and well he surely hadn't meant to approach that chemical spill or whatever the way they as a bunch of foolish reckless children had approached the glowing liquid in a barrel- their skins permanently dyed and their families shrieking abounded they'd been on their own since.

Ace had been the eldest- thus he'd been leader. Snake had been second eldest- thus he was the second in command. Arturo, he and Billy the youngest. A fixed societal order. Grubber had read about it many a times in the stolen library books hidden under his assigned "floorboard".

Ace had been correct in that their hometown would never have accepted them as they were- and it seemed that neither had this city- it'd been close to a decade since they'd wandered into this dismal city and settled on a place to live and well…cause havoc.

They were a gang of misfits. And the world needed to be punished for making them that way.

Ace had said so with such conviction it had been impossible to ignore.

Of course the Gang Green Gang would be lost without their leader… but nonetheless they had  _agreed_ to wait it out before setting off on a search party… and yet Billy had not listened.

Foolish child. The youngest who just wanted friends and acceptance. He had never accepted deep down the inevitability of the instinctual hatred and disdain the so called "normal" part of society would feel for them as Ace had so patiently and calmly tried to explain to him.

It was tragic- Grubber could only pray Billy was simply wandering around confused and lost again and not having been thrown into some cruel cell or cage. Snake had mentioned that he had gone to…  _her._

Bella was hardly going to be of help here. She had chosen society over the gang- and that insane elder sister of hers had beaten their leader so badly his life had been feared for a time- he never could breathe properly through his nose since.

Ace had vowed revenge on the "Pink" one since. Bella had chosen her cruel sister and the wretches of society over the understanding guiding hand of Ace and the Gang who were the only ones who understood her.

What Snake possibly thought she would do to "help" was a mystery to Grubber.

Then again he'd been…off lately hadn't he? Following Ace as always but… there had been... hesitation at times. Oh sure he'd put on a big bad persona but he would argue now…

Ever since Bella had left. No been taken away from them. Dragged back by that harridan and the screeching one. Snake had dragged the bleeding form of their leader in through the door- silent and grim. Of course it had only been them who had gone out to meet Bella as she prepared to leave everything behind…

Cruel. Society was cruel.

Snake had clearly never gotten over the loss- he would not even speak of Bella.

Yet he was the one who had gone and sought her out…. Very peculiar.

This was foolish. He wasn't in his normal places which likely meant the authorities had picked him up- which did not bode well for them… getting the fool ( meant with love) out of jail wasn't going to be easy…and it was past midnight... he just wanted to go to bed.

"Psssst- Hey Grubba- Grubba ova here!"

…Ugh. Thank the Lord but for the love of-!

….Hm?

….Well that was strange… Billy hated the dark. What was he doing there? Grubber called out a greeting but the lumbering oaf (with love) only waddled deeper into the…alley?

How… strange. Hm. Perhaps he had found something. He should alert Arturo and Snake he supposed but…

"C'mon Grub! Boss is waitin'!"

Wait!? Had he actually  _found_ -!?

Though oddly enough- Grubber didn't remember this path being so…long before? This wasn't a very long alley- where was?

_Chomp. Chomp._

… Ugh. Billy had always had atrocious table manners. Of course the oaf had gone and found food and scared them all half to death in the process. He continued gnawing on that… large drumstick.

…Looked a little well done. Strange.

…. What was that… glow? Were his… were his eyes-!?

_Chomp. Chomp._

… Were those… what was the matter with Billy's  _teeth!?_ What was-!?

" _ **Sup' there Grub."**_

….what? He blinked his good eye- Ace was right there. Ace!

" _ **Grub. Good to see ya- good job Billy. Why don't you go relax in the hang out eh- me and Grub here got some things to discuss."**_

What… was he doing? Grubber's voice shook this… this was strange. Bizarre. What was-!? Billy lumbered off still chowing down on his… overdone drumstick going deeper into the…

Shadows.

" _ **Oh nothin' my man. Nothin'- Just gettin' the gang all together ya know… just trust me. When have I ever let ya down my man?"**_

… He looked behind him. All he saw was black. In back of Ace it was just black. Everything was just….

Black.

A green hand went out though.

" _ **Time to go grub."**_

….Ace had never let them down before.

…He wasn't about to now.

At least that…Grubber could always be certain of.

He took it.

**-o-o-o-**

_One step, two step, three step- four._

_Wait until you don't see the door._

_Five step, six step, seven step, Eight._

_Better stop before it's too late._

_Nine step, ten step, eleven:_

_Better hope the clock's not past seven._

_Cause Twelve steps go down but if there's a Thirteen_

_Then never again… will you ever be seen._

* * *

**_To be concluded..._ **


	23. Act 5: 104.5 part 5

_"Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind."_  
**― William Shakespeare, King Henry VI, Part 3**

**-V-**

The Master was absent again- the Demon would persistently absent itself from them all- leaving them here in this odd… realm- this odd... strange realm- nothing felt as it should- the wind was forever still, the silence was deafening and the air… felt as if it was…frozen. Dull- stale.

Empty.

Even though his own breath would never again escape him… it was still… unnerving.

He walked around the room- he was no longer imprisoned at least but these four walls- and the single large window that had become his…residence… still seemed to… almost close around him. He could go nowhere… he could leave not this realm unless he was given permission- given a mission of sorts.

He was a prisoner without chains.

The shaking had been ominous- similar to before- they happened many times in this realm- shaking the entire world it seemed and the Demon… the Demon had left with nary a word. Once again retreating only through a door he was not allowed to enter- and it had been gone since.

The laughter was loud and truly obnoxious- the wretches were gathering again- celebrating more like it- tch. Fools. This was not the time for celebration. For what did they have to celebrate?

No- nothing. Wretched fools- imbeciles-  _idiots!_ To have to pass company with wretches such as this was almost intolerable! Surely- for everything he had once been, surely he would have passed company with much more… _wholesome_  beings than…

"Awww- yeah- read it and weep fucka's!"

The cards went down and he narrowed his eyes. The chips were piled up so high, the pile of glasses filled with alcohol and there was a nauseous scent pervading the room: mixed with smoke and an overall feeling of… filth.

"Awww look guys- its señor Emo in tha flesh! Ha- that was a good one am I right!" Ugh. Again with these foolish names and such. The odious man looked at him – sliding those strange dark glasses down his face with a leering fanged grin. Pathetic- it wouldn't be long now for any of these fools. What the Master was thinking he hadn't a clue…

One of the other… males Ace had recruited to their cause gave him a leering look- as if the warrior was somehow beneath them- ah yes- age had a factor no? These men were indeed older than the Warrior – the brief glance he had gotten of his former looks confirmed that- he had been a glowing youth…and he would be again.

The warrior highly doubted this Ace and…his associates had ever been truly… "Glowing" in any sort. The large one had the intelligence at best of a somewhat trained dog- this newest recruit had intelligence but not the ability to say it: Somehow this Ace managed to understand the strange creature just fine- but-.

The spittle hit him in the face. Ugh.  _It_ was speaking again. He flicked the spit from his cheek irritably- Master had best not think he would demean himself to working with such-.

"Heh- why not comes join's ush' bud." And now the wretch was intoxicated. Even more pleasant. The Warrior sneered.

"I have more important things to spend my time doing."

"ooooh-  _scawy_ \- listen to this kid boys- big important things right- right-." That crude smile curling on Ace's face made him recoil by instinct. What a loathsome mortal man.

"Ohhhh riiiiight- that's right- you's gotta get ready for you's pink sweetie right- HA! Yeah guys this is the one'sh who'sh gonna tame the pink one'shhhhh-!" The laughter was loud and raucous. Spit flying everywhere. And a rather…  _obscene_ hand gesture mimicking the… act itself with hand and finger in- disgusting. Utterly disgusting- what was the Master  _thinking!?_

The Warrior clenched his fists unseen under his cloak. Master would be returning soon enough- the Master would surely have another mission for him. For him to go where his beloved spent her days- he just needed to speak to her- surely. A single conversation with him would awaken her memories- a single  _uninterrupted_ conversation-

"…  _Why do you seek me out so?"_

" _Because I wish to know you."_

"… _very well."_

_His hand resting atop her own. It is so small. It is…delicate-like a bird's wing…or even…the petal of a flower._

_A shudder. A small gasp._

" _Do I frighten you?"_

_Another small breath._

" _No."_

" _Then why do you shudder?"_

" _Because… dreams are not real yet I feel this… all of this. I should be frightened… yet I am not."_

" _A dream? You believe this to be a dream?"_

"…  _Yes."_

" _Why?"_

" _...Because in dreams there is nothing for me to fear…there is nothing to lose nor gain… and now you are here…so how can… this not be a dream?"_

Her dreams had been her escape. And they still were- shoulders heavy with burdens that she should not have had to endure alone. Lately invaded by that usurper- that wretch… but soon enough she would seek him out again. And he would come.

The wretch had invaded- made himself quite comfortable where he should not- becoming a staple in his beloved's dreams these last long weeks- every night more degrading and offensive than the last- hearing things he shouldn't have had to hear- hearing things… he had longed to hear…. But they were due to another.

Her laughter. Her smile. Her voice… her kiss.

Another lesser man would have called this… jealousy. Envy. But he had nothing to be jealous of- no- his only feeling was fear- fear and concern for her well-being. The more she was drawn into that demon's net the harder it would be to escape and right now… he could be of no help to her!

He was not jealous. He was above something so petty.

When the time came- he would make his move- he would destroy this demon who chained him… then he would be free. She would be free. They would be  _free._

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Ugh! He backed away from the loathsome man who was snapping those grotesque fingers in his face. Spit flying. Ace only snickered and shrugged- was he actually truly able to understand this goblin or was it a trick to placate the beast?

"Dunno' Grubs- lemme ask him." The man stood and the Warrior stiffened when his arm went round his shoulders. "Listen- uh- you needsh' a name by the way- kay I'll just call'sh you's uh… let's see- you's emo and shit so whats a good emo name'sh hmmm oh hey I know- How's about " _Elmo"_ – Huh! Get it! Play on Emo you know-." He grit his teeth and pushed the slovenly drunkard away.

"I need no name from you." He hissed.

More laughter. " See boys what'd I tell ya- the kid'sh needs to get  _laaaaaaaid_ and quick- you's too young to act all broody'sh and shit my man- and hey'sh you gonna gets your piece'sh of pink' ass soon ain't ya- though-." Again the loathsome hand on the shoulder. "Tween' you's and me'sh bud-  _good luck_ \- bitch needs a lesson'sh in her place in the damn world you know- thinks she'sh all high and mighty over us men and shit you knows what I'm saying'."

" _Tell me of your days."_

_A laugh. Small and quiet. Almost a whisper._

" _My days are as they are My Lord. Just as my nights, as my mornings, as my eves… my days are spent in silence and contemplation of this great honor I have been accorded- I speak not unless spoken to- and as no one is allowed to approach me… then who speaks to me?"_

"… _Does it not get lonely?"_

_Silence. The swish of water- venturing further into the lake. Turning and watching him with unseen eyes._

"… _Sometimes."_

His fist clenched once more.

"But uh- see pal'sh- me and my boys here- we might hates the bitch and all but we don't blame'sh you for wantin' her though- the chick's a looka- and well Grub here- he wouldn't mind gettin' to watch the grand event and shit-."

" _Are you not afraid of….me?"_

" _No…why would I be?"_

"… _.Because of what I am."_

Tighter. Tighter.

"Seein' the bitch finally  _tamed_ and shit would be hell of a show you knows' what I'msh' sayin' pal'sh?"

" _I see only you before me."_

_A ghost of a smile._

" _And...What then am I my Lord?"_

"Duh Boss- Boss he looks kinda mad-."

" _Why… Why did you-!"_

" _I will not lose you- don't you understand I love-!"_

_Petal soft hands over his lips._

" _Do not say what will condemn you forever. Not for my sake… never for my sake... "_

"SPPPPPZT! SPPPZT! Pzzzzptttt!"

" _My Soul is yours."_

" _And mine…mine is-."_

**SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.**

He blinked and the odious wretch was in his face. "Yooo hooooo- anyone in there Senor Emo? - tch- sorry Grub'sh looks like our ole' pal ain't interestin' in sharin'- too bad- none of us woulda minded seein' that-."

" _Wait for me…wait for me my love…."_

**SHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNG**

The yells were pathetic and irritably loud- the slime all backed away with loud blusters and didn't even bother aiding their so called "superior"when the warrior grabbed him by his soul little neck and hoisted him in the air- He gasped for breath and pulled at his hands clamped around his throat but the grip was only tightened. The blade pressed against his vile throat.

"Wretch- vile  _wretch_!" He roared and only tightened his grip. The choking was pitiful. "Never-  _Ever_ – speak of my beloved in such a way again do you understand me!" Ace was clawing desperately at his hands- and trying to avert that bony green neck from the blade. "I have not…forgotten your previous insults towards her- nor will I allow any more such-." Deeper. Deeper. The blade began to cut into Ace's chin. "Is that  _clear_ Mr. Copular?"

The nod was pitifully quick.

"Okay! Okay! I got it! I got it! C'mon bud we're on the same side ain't we-yikes!"

Tch…  _pathetic._ To even have to share space with such a… such an  _imbecile!_ A pitiful wretch if he had ever seen one!

And here was the vile man telling  _him_ they were…they were  _allies_  of sorts!?

NEVER!

Ace heaved for breath- his foolish compatriots all cried out and  _now_ rushed to their so called "leader's" aid. Bah. One after another was thrown aside- he snorted. Too easy.

Pathetically  _easy._

The Master must have been mad. What  _possible_ use could such a troupe of  _idiots_ have in this grand scheme?

The green witch was powerful with her stolen power- how she had managed to steal even a portion of it from his Love… and he had almost… had problems…. with it. She was nothing to his power of course...but…

_BOOOOOOM_

The shaking was instant- another one…another quake. They were occurring with much more frequency now… this realm… wherever they… it could not surely survive so many quakings of the earth- not to mention-.

Just as soon as the shaking began – a loud outraged  _snarl_ echoed through the room and the land was still.

It would be in a pique now. Its mood was always spoiled after one of these… episodes.

"Uh oh- look'sh likes Big Boss ish let'sh me go  _junior_ – or else you'll get the crabby treatment'sh again-BAHA!"

Wretched…. Vile- Oh it would be so easy- so very  _easy!_ So very-!

_A sliver of a voice- barely a whisper._

"… _Am I not… a monster?"_

Wretched… Vile…. Tighter… Tighter.

"Hey! C'mon Man! It was just a joke!"

_Unseen eyes… bearing into his._

" _No."_

"BZZZPT!"

"Duhhhh Crab guy gonna get mad if he sees you fightin' again!"

_The rain continued to fall around them both. Silence. Finally…_

"… _You still say this… even when you know what I have done?"_

"… _Yes."_

_Trembling lips. A chill in the air. The rain pouring down… down around them._

His face twisted into a snarl. The pitiful man was only clawing and gagging- trying to regain a breath- fool… no idea still what he had given up in exchange for these paltry material possessions- brief and meaningless.

" _I do not know… whether you are simply brave…."_

The pulse in his arm raged- the squeezing was almost excruciating- he grit his teeth- and squeezed his own eyes shut. Wretched… Wretched-!

"…  _Or whether you are simply a fool."_

Ace hit the floor with a plop

"You- You-!"

"Let this be your first warning Mr. Copular. Next time." Ace jumped back and the blade almost nicked his chin. "I will not give a second." The warrior sheathed his blade then left the pitiful group to themselves while he stalked off to his own… quarters of sorts.

This was truly becoming near intolerable.

To be forced to…. fight even close to such a-! And after what he had been-…was. He was still himself. Just save his appearance- he was still the warrior! His memories of silly matters such as title, name, and yes… well everything else… were but of no consequence!

He remembered the woman he loved… the girl he had forsworn everything for anyway- so…what mattered save he and her?

Nothing.

His chamber was shadowed in darkness- not a surprise- this whole realm… it was… backward. Left became right- north became south- mirrored. Everything… had become…

Reversed.

Yes he felt it. Every time he descended back to where his Beloved waited… something was… off with this world. The air… the ground… there was a stillness here that was not present in the…other realm.

The Master- as it called himself- would not answer any of his questions. Would not speak of these odd changes- of course those outside now were too  _stupid_ to notice anything amiss- no all they saw was the never ending spirits and decadent pleasure they had sold their own souls for…

Such greed was disgusting.

The pulsing was growing worse- the pressure- he grit his teeth and finally shed his outer cloak- the ruin of what had once been a lean strong arm- now thin and skeletal and ravaged by those black tendrils crawling up his arm- he squeezed his eyes shut.

_My love…_

He sucked in an unneeded breath by sheer instinct and whirled around.

Her dark hair fell around her flawless face – painted a scalding white….with full red lips- though of course… no mere creation of man could ever hope to capture such… _perfection._ The long elegant robes swamped her thin frame trailing the floor… the  _clink_ of her many ornaments being the only unheard sound in this airy chamber.

And of course… the silken veil trailing over each side of her face… and shrouding her eyes from any and all unworthy beings in this world.

Forever hidden from the world- forever in the darkness- forever… belonging to the Dark One.

The Goddess Bride.

"…La'el." He whispered.

He stared upon her. Knowing she was not truly there… he was no fool… but yet he was. Because at that moment… she was there. Even with their gazes hidden from each other- he still felt her stare. That look of sadness… of despair… longing. Reflections of each other. He took a shaky step forward- her tiny hand went out and….

Nothing.

It was almost like a physical blow. The sheer… pain that coursed through him from that airy touch on his ruined cheek- he both felt… and did not feel it. Was longing of the heart so strong then… and yet so weak.

"…La'el." He whispered again. Her lips quivered- his own trembled. The tear glided down that porcelain cheek- mixed a rusted brown- the scalded white did little to hide…those coarse threads running through her delicate skin… his own hand went to brush it off but only felt air.

She was gone.

He sucked in another… unneeded but instinctual breath. His throat heaved- his eyes burned but nothing… nothing could… would-.

He slammed his fists into the wall.

"Come back…" he begged the air. "Come back." Silence.

"La'el… La'el please…" He whispered. "Please…"

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

He stiffened.

" **Talking to ourselves again are we my Warrior?" T** he Demon smirked as it came walking from the shadows. Had it been there this whole time… had it even been… her.

Or was it just another…trick from this wretch?

" **Well… answer me Boy."**

He swallowed.

"…N-No… No Master… I…I was only-."

" **Daydreaming about your pretty bride course- how quaint. Mortals and their love stories- tedious yes but still somewhat entertaining."**

He flinched. The Demon's eyes had slit then turning completely black. He squeezed his eyes shut- but this time the blow did not come- only… a caress on his cheek.

" **My poor… Boy… poor thing. I know- I know-."** He was pulled up and the claw went over his shoulders- " **Mr. Copular and his… associates are… hardly what even I would call… pleasant company but sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater goal my boy."** It laughed though even that sounded… ominous despite the large grin on its face.  **"Do you know what truly irks me however?"** He stiffened- the grip grew tighter.  **"When little Boys can't play nice or even remotely cooperate with their elders… their** _ **betters**_ **."** The thickness in his throat was growing. But his master was not looking at him- no the Demon continued looking ahead.  **"We do everything we can for them but in the end… such willful disobedience is still our only reward. How very…. Irksome- wouldn't you agree my Boy?"**

The claw was slicing into his shoulder- he quickly nodded. "Yes Master."

The grin was instant once more. " **Good Boy. You're learning."** Another pat on the cheek and then he was released.  **"It's best you leave those fools be my Warrior- they're hardly worth the effort after their purpose is done and done with."**

Purpose… he squeezed his fist.

"Master… I will never question your wisdom-." He began.

" **Tch. A welcome change- but do go on my Boy."**

"…. The girl has the Essence within her- I saw it myself- I've seen what it can do Master… many times… which is how I know that no matter how much you give them- Mr. Copular and his associates will not be able to-!"

The laugh was harsh, biting. **"And you think that's my reasoning for bringing those fools here? You think** _ **I**_ **am am expecting Mr. Copular and his gaggle of** _ **fools**_ **to actually succeed? - foolish boy."**

...What? But why then? He felt a chill in the air- he could almost see her face now- the expression… the girl was a witch… but she was also…

He did not… like it. He did not like the idea… of… a man such as Mr. Copular…

"Master… the Essence is  _not_ something to be trifled with-!

_Click. Clack. Click._

He froze and the blow was instant- he went spiraling to the floor and the heel dug into his chest. Those eyes were flashing dangerously- its teeth were bared in a terrifyingly broad grin. His own hand went flying for his sword but well that ended as could be expected.

_Clatter-crash!_

" **And you think** _ **I**_ **have any fear of that anything any of those** _ **children**_ **can do can affect** _ **me**_ **\- leave the girl to** _ **me**_ **as I said Boy! This "Essence" as you call it is none of** _ **your**_ **concern!"** It roared.  **"As if** _ **I**_ **would have any reason to fear!"** Another kick. He squeezed his eyes shut.  **"You're better off simply swinging your sword where and when I tell you to and remaining silent! I have no need of fools Boy. I can dispose of you as easily as I brought you here!"**

It paused then and the warrior was hoisted back up.  **"Ahh… but yes… yes of course- you're familiar with it aren't you?"** The hiss was silky.  **"The havoc it can wreak…the destruction…no matter how unintended you've seen it firsthand… haven't you?"**

Had he? It... It was fuzzy- but…

_It was silent. Barren. Desolate. This destruction… this ruin. He was suddenly pushed from behind- a snarl echoing._

" _Do you see now...do you see now fool! Think with your head for once and stay away from her!"_

He blinked. Who?

" _I… I am a monster…"_

" _No! You are not- this wasn't you! This wasn't YOU!"_

"...Yes. I have." He finally wheezed and he was released with a barking laughing in the Demon's wake. "I've seen… what it can do. If you're hoping for Mr. Copular to even… minutely succeed… he will not." He whispered.

It was silent of course. He flinched when the claw rested on his shoulder again.

" **As I said my Warrior… focus on your own mission… and let me handle mine."**

It was as ominous a warning as any he could have heard- and call him a fool or no… but the Warrior… he was no fool.

"...Yes Master." He murmured.

_Coward._

" **Good Boy- you know better than to directly question me by now don't you?"** He averted his gaze.  **"Of course you do."** Another claw towards his ruined face. " **You better than anyone would- after all did I not I promise you a means to rescue your pretty bride from the cruel fate meant for her? I've kept my part of the bargain haven't I?"**

His hand trailed the sheath at his hip. The Demon smirked. "I will not fail you Master."

" **Mm. You've done such a wonderful job so far haven't you-."**

"I will not fail! It was a mere setback!" That eyebrow rose. His grip increased on the hilt. "I was chosen. I took the blade in her name-."

" **A blade currently being wielded by another-."** The Demon floated up listlessly and seemed to pick at its claw.

"He failed the test! He is an unworthy  _fool_ wielding a  _stolen_ blade. How he managed it I do not know but…"

The ground lurched then and the Demon snarled out loud and without another word whirled around and stormed out the door. It paused briefly at the door frame.

" **Do** _ **try**_ **at least to curb that nasty little temper of yours hmm Warrior? We do have** _ **some**_ **need of those cretins for a time. Try not to break them."**

He gave no answer and the Demon wasn't waiting for one either. The door slammed almost in sync with another quick  _jolt_ – the cries outside and the clattering of glasses clearly showed those idiots also felt the jolting earth.

Much like he had felt in that dark place – before that structure had almost gone toppling down on her.

Like the very earth around them was splitting in two. Breaking apart.

_Shriiing._

He held up his own trusted blade- it was not  _the_ blade of course but… this had clearly served him well… in both life… and after. It was not that in which he had knelt and forsaken everything for the right to wield it. In her name.

It had taken everything from him… everything.

"I will get it back." He hissed and his gaze shifted once again towards those loud yelps and obscenities stemming from the ruin of their game. Those fools back there hadn't a chance against the Essence- and however that green eyed witch had managed to wrest control of it from his beloved- except no… he had seen it still lingered in her eyes… but another bearer? Impossible…

_STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!_

… Sister. She had called his love her "sister"- as well as the golden haired one. There was a slight resemblance between the three… shape of their eyes…. Noses… mouths…

But…no matter. He had waited for too long- for  _too long_ \- to let some inane details get in his way now. Those fools over there would be quickly disposed of- lost but they would serve as somewhat decent  _distractions_ \- which must have been part of his Master's plan

…Whatever that was.

His grip tightened more. Once he retrieved the blade from the thief and disposed of his familiars- well… perhaps not disposed in all cases- after all if this young witch was truly her… sister in this life…

Would that not make them then…his own sisters of sorts? Those she loved he loved. That...connected them in a way didn't it? They were… destined to be his family then… were they not?

Family… had he had…? He must have. Surely he had

No. He would not kill them. He would not allow them to be harmed in any permanent way… a lesson would be taught and surely once she remembered everything then all would be well then!

Those wretches back there… they had their use he supposed. Perhaps depending upon the true reasoning behind his master's…recruitment of this wretch… perhaps the warrior would then allow the green eyed one the honor of the slaying blow. A peace offering…

After all…

It wasn't meet… when families quarreled.

* * *

**Act 5: 104.5**

**Part 5**

* * *

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

The shriek was ear splitting and were it not for the dumb ass currently using her as a literal crutch- Buttercup was pretty sure her ears would have been clean blown off- but the blonde was in no mood for her complaints.

No those big blue eyes were  _blazing_.

They centered on her… and then Butch- a glimmer of alarm crossed her face but it was soon overshadowed by that plain out  _fury_  once again.

Bubbles Anne Utonium was in "hardcore mode" and fuck Buttercup Utonium was in  _trouble_.

She hadn't been expecting this chaos- not even close- her plan had been to throw the idiot on the couch and then head home with this… lovely present for the Professor to… unwrap and all - he'd sounded pissed on the other line or at least somewhat upset but yeah Buttercup was technically way past curfew and… yeah.

What else was she supposed to have thought?

But no- the Jojo brothers' apartment was in sheer  _chaos_ \- and in between her little sister's raving  _shrieks_ Buttercup was also having to deal with Little Boy Blue's  _stare_  and shit was it unnerving. The idiot over here had  _not_ mentioned angry blue eyes were also apparently a thing with  _his family_  too!

Because fuck man that stare was  _blistering._

"Are you going to give us an explanation or are we just going to have to listen to  _another_ lame ass excuse?" Boomer hissed- his girlfriend next to him literally  _was_ hissing- or she may as well have been.

The Green Puff cleared her throat, "Well… we uh… we were just… uh-."

"Just takin' care of buuuuuusinesss!" Butch….sang out loud and ugh- okay crisis over Buttercup was done being a walking ambulance. The floor wasn't  _that_ far away and his head was hard anyway. He'd be fine.

Bubbles scowled more and Boomer rolled his eyes. "Number four then…" he drawled.

"Yeah the big baby has been fighting this for a-... wait what do you mean-!?"

The bathroom door opened then and out came Cap Boy with what looked like… an entire mountain of towels. He didn't even stop to question the state of his living room- he just hurried on into his bedroom- FUCK! Who the hell turned on the damn AC to-... wait...?

….Oh no.

Bubbles sniffed, "I-I didn't know what else to do! We couldn't get her warm! D-Daddy tried everything but you know how she is with a cold and this… this is worse than a cold! So… I mean…" She hugged her arms- "I thought if Brick was able to warm her up last time when-." She bit her lip.

"Knew ittttttt…." Butch muttered again over his new wood bed. "Knew the AC...wasn't fucked uppppp."

They all ignored him.

"...How bad is it?" She whispered.

"Bad." Boomer scowled in the direction of Brick's bedroom. "We're not the only ones either- the call came in almost an hour ago." Again a pointed look in his brother's direction. "I  _did_ call." He said pointedly.

"What call?" She was going to ignore the butt hurt blues pack for now- Bubbles was rubbing her arms over and over- "What  _call_  Bubbles!" She snapped.

The blonde finally looked up and gave Buttercup another  _glare_ \- "What do you think! City Hall- or did you even check your phone while you were  _taking care of business!"_ She snarled.

"We were just-!" She protested and then the door opened- the blues both stiffened.

"What you were  _just_ out doing is irrelevant." Cap Boy was  _seething_  and he leaned against his door frame- somehow managing to glare at both Buttercup  _and_ Butch at the same time- fuck man thought Leader Girl was the only one capable of doing  _that!_  That red gaze lingered on his brother however. "Fever?" He said quietly. "Acting more irritating than normal. Short temper? Did he puke?"

Buttercup flinched but nodded, "All of the above." Brick hissed and rubbed his brow.

"Cripes that's bad." He muttered and rubbed his brow again. "Okay… Okay so-."

"So you need to go rest and let us handle this shit Big Bro!" Boomer snapped. "You're still sick!"

"So are you!" Bubbles stamped her foot. "Both of you! Get back to bed!"

"I can't- someone's currently occupying it." Brick said dryly but he looked behind him once again. Bubbles flinched and hugged her arms again.

"...Sorry." She mumbled. "I just- I mean it worked before- please don't be mad?"

"You did the right thing." Brick intoned and waved off her sister's protests. He would say that of course because Brick Jojo apparently had hell of a "hero" complex come to find out...all he needed was a lamer looking hat and a magic sword or whatever and he'd be a fucking videogame protagonist or whatever. "Just would someone  _please_ explain what the hell is going on here?" He fell into a coughing fit.

"Brick… you really should-." Boomer began but the Red Rowdy's door opened and...Oh...fuck their lives. Leader Girl looked at them all-... oh shit.

"Buttercup!? Where on earth have you been- BUTCH!? What- What happened-!" Blossom yelped and…. oh crap. Her sister looked  _terrible_. Freezing internally would  _probably_ do that Buttercup supposed but… crap. Aw no… no- bad! Very bad! She could barely walk straight too! Stumbling like some kind of-! Brick had gone stiff as a board at the sight like every inch of him was fighting whatever non-official boyfriend instincts he had. "What… what happ-?" She trailed and aw hell-.

"... Shit. Pinky.". Clearly the battle was lost as Blossom's non-official boy toy hurried over and steadied her while Father Unit hurried over to the lolling moron on the couch.

So…should Buttercup mention the dead cat  _now_...or-?

"Butch… Butch can you hear me?" The Professor tapped the moron on the shoulder-but… oh looks like he'd fallen asleep after his err… stirring karaoke performance? Uh… yeah never mind. She deposited the unfortunate feline on the coffee table and went to join her team- now crowding around the green Rowdyruff Boy like a bunch of panicked chickens.

"Is he  _dead!?"_ Boomer yelped. "Crap! Bro! Bro! Speak to me man!" And now the blue Rowdy was panicking.

"Now Butch is sick! _?_ When did this happen-another one!? How many does that make now!? Brick- How many-!?" Many? What'd she mean? Many implied… more than them. Uhhh…

The Professor looked way too  _grim_ for comfort too and fuck if that wasn't making  _Buttercup_ nervous now! The hell was going on!?

"Dad…?" She said quietly. The professor dug in his bag.

"Boys we're going to have to lift your brother up." He intoned.

"We did the check!" Boomer said quickly. "Nothing! None of us have  _anything_ \- !?"

"Have...what?" Again...answers would be nice! Brick shockingly did  _not_ oblige or deign to answer Buttercup's question. Instead the Red Rowdy seemed to take a deep breath then took Leader Girl by the shoulders, walked her  _away_ from the X gaggle, sat her firmly on the loveseat and then he crooked his finger in Boomer's direction. The blonde gulped but nonetheless mirrored his brother's previous actions with Bubbles who ended up being neatly deposited by Blossom's side. Both boys gave Buttercup a look. She stared back.

"Big Bro this ain't gonna be pretty…" Little Boy Blue muttered.

"No choice Boom- you know the deal."

"But-."

"Trust me… I know." He seemed genuinely hesitant but looked at her father straight on and….took the syringe from Professor Utonium's hands. - "Sir. Trust me on this if you're going to do the same thing to him what you did with me and Boom- let me do it." He said quickly. "Boom you know what to do- girls back off- Pinky I mean it-  _back off_!" He waved both her sisters away and again Blossom was plopped on the chair. "Professor, trust me you back away too. Okay Boom… one… two… Okay...Butch… bro wake up." He shook his shoulder and there was a groan. Oh good at least the moron wasn't dead.

"Pops….?" He mumbled. "Wha'z time iz it…time for schoooool? .

Pops? Both the Rowdy's grimaced but Boomer she noticed was slowly moving behind him- Brick kept talking slowly...calmly… like he was soothing… some kind of animal. "Butch. You're sick. You probably have the exact same thing Boom and I have- but we need to be sure okay? You trust me right Bro?"

"Yeeeeah I follow'sh the codeeee'sh."

Boomer's hands were hovering over Butch's shoulders. Brick nodded. Boomer latched onto the guy's arms.

"Hey'sh! What gives!?"

"Butch. We need to take a blood sample. It'll be quick okay. Just hold still-."

Butch's eyes popped open immediately- "GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!" The walls rang with that loud… deep and frankly it sounded like the most fucking  _"_ demonic"  _roar_ Buttercup had  _ever_ heard in her entire goddamn life!

"Big Bro do it quick man!" Boomer yelped- and well gotta give Cap Boy some credit- he grabbed the guy's arm and stuck the needle right on in- Butch was raging like a fucking… she didn't know- angry gorilla!? - "Butch! C'mon man – it's for your own good!" Her sisters both jumped up (well swayed up in Pink one's case) but the boys and even Dad just waved them back down.

"Jesus- what the fuck is-!?" She demanded but Boomer flashed her a hard look and even had the audacity to push  _her_ away when she decided to try to save him from the insane ape! Rude!

"Back off BC- I got this!" He snapped. "Brick! C'mon man!"

"Almost there." he hissed.

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN POPS'! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN T-T-TOOOOOOO! DON'T A'X M-M-MEEEEEEEEE-!" He wailed like… well you know he just wasn't happy… is all. Clearly Master… Spikes… didn't like…

Shots.

Silence. Boomer looked at the ground and then at Brick. Cap Boy was grimly silent and finally pulled the damn thing out- half full as it was but it was probably all they were going to get in the circumstances- "Is this enough Professor?" Brick held it up- her father nodded quickly and the syringe was passed over without another word. Butch was still gasping and heaving.

"I didn't… do nothin' Pops…" He was out of his mind.

Boomer patted his shoulders. "Pops…Pop ain't here it's just us."

"You've got hell of a fever. It's fine Bro." Brick murmured. "…He ain't here."

"I didn't… do nothin'." He said quietly….the quietest Buttercup...had honestly ever heard the guy…speak.

"Yeah I know Bro…" Brick's hand was on Butch's shoulder. Boomer put his own on the other. "I know."

"I'm… s-sorry-y-y…." The Green Rowdy slumped over again but this time his brothers had a firm grip on him. And those grips were like steel man. Bubbles was holding her hands over her mouth- eyes wide with horror.

Leader Girl was silent… and kept her gaze on the floor.

What was that about? What'd she know that Buttercup didn't? What was it some kind of  _Red_ habit now to keep secrets from the unworthy plebeians of the green and blue varieties!?

Oye- how about  _counterpart privilege_ or whatever- it wasn't just a goddamn "Red" thing after all! She oughta-!

"….The fuck is that smell?" Brick broke the quiet before Buttercup could go on her well justified lecture concerning team communication and the clear and present  _lack_ of it going on here. He looked around and then his eyes centered on… the little present Buttercup had just…err left on the table- really she meant to put it in the fridge or whatever but-.

"EW! IS THAT-IS THAT A-A- WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KITTY!?" Bubbles shrieked and a picture frame shook.

…That's just Buttercup's luck isn't it…?

**-o-o-o-**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

In this day and age the idea of  _anyone_ having an old fashioned analog alarm clock in their bedroom was just… kind of strange.

But then again guess Little Boy Blue's… electric current or whatever could potentially… short circuit something? But then why did a cell phone work… oh fuck who knew…who cared- that  _ticking_ or whatever was getting  _annoying!_

She almost missed the dumb ass downstairs who was tucked into his own bed- the streaks on the cheeks  _weren't_ tears by the way- it was probably just residue from those stupid spikes and the gel seeping off. But the asshole had gone and left them all hanging stuck up here while… The Reds - the  _almighty_ Reds- were downstairs… having a...discussion.

" _It's too dangerous-!"_

" _What are we supposed to do Pinky!? Just sit here and wait!"_

_"You don't understand protocol-."_

" _FUCK PROTOCOL!"_

A very… loud discussion.

" _Oh yes- of course- oh I can imagine we should just fuck all safety procedures too- no need for Hazmat suits perhaps!"_

" _...Oh. Oh do NOT bring my fucking uniform into this Babe!"_

" _DO NOT- Call me Babe right now Brick Jojo! Though you know while we ARE on the subject of that uniform-!"_

" _..._ Here we go." Buttercup groaned.

" _I WAS IN A TIE! You… You were in this little party dress and you're yelling at ME-!"_

"Point." Boomer said dryly.

" _Ohhh- oh you had NO problem with me in that dress Brick!"_

"Point." Buttercup muttered.

" _Y-Yeah… well you… you should have gone and changed with that logic!"_

"Point." Boomer sighed.

" _WHAT TIME WAS THERE!?"_

"Half point." Bubbles finally joined in. "Class one when we left." She muttered.

"Why are they arguing about the stupid jellyfish anyway…?" Buttercup buzzed her lips. The Blues threw her nasty looks.  _Again._  She whistled softly under her breath and Bubbles clutched… that worn shark on Boomer's bed for dear life. Boomer tapped his fingers listlessly on the bureau.

_Tick…Tock… Tick… Tock…_

" _Well excuuuuuuuse me Miss Utonium! I thought it was "protocol" to be prepared to fight in anything but a goddamn party dress-!"_

" _I fought evil for years in a "dress" thank you Mr. Jojo! Including YOU! Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to get "saliva" out of-!"_

" _Don't you dare! Don't you DARE bring that up!"_

" _You DROOLED on me!"_

" _YOU PANTSED ME WOMAN!"_

Boomer groaned and borrowed Mike's trick of knocking his head against the wall a few times. Bubbles though- yeah that was a snicker. She was laughing. Heh. Buttercup remembered those days. Those were the good old days...yep.

"Whelp…looks like the honeymoons over kiddies." She snorted. Both blondes gave her withering looks. "So… while we're waiting for them to finish with their non-official couple's spat we should-." Boomer stormed over to the door and slammed it closed before the beanpole whirled around and… whoa. Uh. What's with the… nasty eyes?

"Talk." he hissed. Bubbles hugged the shark one more time before she hopped down to join her obnoxiously tall boyfriend. "Right now. No more. Bubbles and I-." He put his gangly arm around her tiny sister. "We are  _done_ being out of the loop- got it!" He pointed. "Now  _talk_!"

She folded her arms. "I told you what I-."

Boomer grimaced and grabbed his tiny girlfriend by the waist holding her back.

"Oh you did  _not_ do what I think you just did! You did  _not_ start a Puffy investigation without  _me!_ You know Blossy told us to leave it for now! And you have the  _nerve_ to tell  _me_ I need to "leave things alone"" – oh no! Uh uh! Not this Puff! Leggo Boomie!"

"Uh… Angel sorry but I'm gonna have to say no… Buttercup I would highly suggest you come clean… like now!" He grunted.

"Where would you like me to start?" She snapped. "It's a fucking doozy and your brother is the one who needs to open his fucking mouth and-!"

"STOP BLAMING BRICK! AT LEAST HE ACKNOWLEDGES THE FACT HE MESSED UP!" Bubbles snarled. "Unlike  _SOMEONE_ I know who refuses to even acknowledge the fact she's done  _anything_  wrong here!"

"Excuse  _me!_ Oh no- Ohhhh no! Uh uh! He is  _not_ getting away with this scott free no way! Uh uh! Not on the toughest fighter's watch! I will be  _damned_ if he gets away with this and  _I_ get shrieked at like some kind of-! Fuck this! Hell no! Get out of my way Boomer!"

Boomer slammed his fist on the door frame blocking her exit. "Buttercup. I mean it. I'm a member of this team- Bubbles is a member of this team-  _we_ are a member of this team- we deserve to know! Now  _what happened!?"_

"You got Mikey to talk! So now  _you_ talk! You tell us! You-You tell us right now or I'll- I'll-!" Bubbles stamped her foot. The room shook.

"Bubbles- honey-." Boomer apparently now realized the jeopardy of his kick ass… but somewhat impractical room set-up. Including the more or less  _floating_ bed. "Honey be careful-."

"No!" She snapped. "No- see… see this is totally not cool! Not. Cool!" The blonde grit her teeth. Hardcore eyes approaching for sure. Fuck. Buttercup by instinct backed away somewhat but the blonde followed. "You have a lot of nerve Buttercup Eva Utonium! Yelling at  _me_ for having  _my_  phone on silent that night!  _Stomp. Shake._ "And now look at you! You... You… HYPOCRITE!"  _Stomp. Stomp. STOMP._ And...There went Little Boy Blue's lovely picture collection. Boomie must have called Butch at  _least_ five times-! I called you! Daddy called you! I called you again! And oh- OHHH You're yelling at BRICK for not telling us anything- LOOK AT YOU!"

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

_Shake. Shake. Shake._

"Bubbles… honey- I know you're upset sweetie but-."

"SHE LIED TO US TOO! WHY DOES EVERYBODY LIE TO  _MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" And… cue the tears. The loud sonic crying and aw what the...fuck. Stop glaring at  _her_ Little Boy Blue this wasn't  _her_ fault! If anything it was his dumb ass Big Brother's fault!

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Boomer for all his still being ill enough (in theory) to merit turning a blanket into a fabulous cape was disturbingly adept at giving…the stare. No see that was Bubbles territory there- thus for the most part BC was more or less  _immune_ to it- but fuck… fuck man the hell! Not fair! Two against one!

So maybe… _maybe_ the blonde had a point… a small one… but-! Giving Buttercup a  _headache_ wasn't going to help anything here!

_[I'm too hot for my pants- too sexxxxxay-.]_

...Ugh. Twiggy. She looked at her phone. The hell was he doing up still for the love of – it was almost threein the morning! Didn't the boy sleep!? He was probably pissed about having to – she didn't know- break up a Robin and Mike spat again but c'mon a "psychic" was a lot easier to handle than a pissed off Rowdyruff Boy who had been puking…  _gross!_

Ugh-  _fine_ better listening to  _that_ bitching than this-.

"DON'T YOU  _DARE_ ANSWER THAT BUTTERCUP EVA UTONIUM!"

So…. Mitch could wait. They had mutilated animals and sick green eyed morons to worry about at the moment. Judging from the nasty looks and the somewhat loud "discussion" occurring downstairs clearly Red and Navy here were doing just  _fine._

"Okay. Bubbles- I get it. Okay but you screeching at me isn't going to be much-." She began.

"Oh I am  _soooo_ sorry! Should I  _tone it down_ a bit then! Here!" Bubbles stomped her foot one last time and Boomer grimaced but the tiny blonde finally floated in the air. Arms folded- nose up- pissed off but...calm. "Buttercup Utonium I am most displeased with the way you handled this and your obvious hypocrisy concerning this chain of events- we  _will_ be having a Puffy discussion about it at some point in the  _near_ future- CLEAR!"

Ugh. She scowled but the blonde… was not in a mood to be trifled with. "Yeah- Yeah… clear, clear." Bubbles frowned and twisted one of her golden curls around her finger,

"Good. So long as we're clear. Now as you're  _aware_ we have a situation here." She huffed.

"Yeah I know we do Bubs." She muttered.

"Don't get smart with me- you are in  _big_ trouble Missy!"

_Ugggh._ The other blonde was diplomatically silent. Traitor.

"So what do you have to say for yourself!"

"Would it even help?" She finally muttered.

"Oh I am  _warning_ you Buttercup-!"

_[I'm too hot for my pants- too sexxxxxay-.]_

What the hell was that idiot's problem!? Boomer finally decided to intervene and grabbed the phone- shoving it in a drawer.

"Okay. Ladies. Ladies- honey- BC. Let's start over. Let's get some basic info and shit okay. Bellum's going to looking to talk to us soon enough according to Big Bro-."

"Oh  _yeah_ \- Cap Boy's just big man on campus now huh? Oh well ain't that just so fucking  _special_ -!"

"ANYWAYS- we should all be prepared so none of us are I dunno- caught with our pants down or whatever at another press conference… if it happens. So- starting off." He cleared his throat. "Some info on the dead cat you left in my living room would be a good place to start." He said dryly. God damn it! Sure enough-!

"Um YEAH! Let's talk about that! Where did that poor kitty come from!?" Bubbles snapped.

"… We found it an alley." Buttercup leaned against the wall. "Why do you think I gave it to Dad Bubs- I don't know what happened to it but it looked…?"

"Like something tore it apart and that was  _no_ animal!" Bubbles wrung her hand. "Oh God I can't even imagine…" She whispered. "Who…W-What could have done such a-!"

Oh Buttercup had her suspicions… but her little sister wasn't in the right state of mind to hear them right now… Boomer maybe… but Little Boy Blue here was also butt hurt because the idiot hadn't informed him of… their little investigation.

See Buttercup  _knew_ her baby sister- hence get all the facts before she causes a panic- the fuck was Butch's excuse? None? Good guess!

"Okay… fine. Fair enough- Second question- What were you and Butch talking to Mike about ?" he took a deep breath. "And why the  _fuck_ was Mitch there and not us?"

"... I never said-."

Boomer held his own phone up. "Well apparently I'm next on the panicking Drummer's phone chain."  _OH GOD DAMN IT TWIGGY!_ "Let's see- these are some gems. Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Will you  _please_ tell Butterscotch to answer her phone- I know she's with you." He read out dryly. "Oh look hey here's another one. " Okay seriously guys I need to talk to one of you!" Buttercup began to shift her feet. Boomer looked grimly triumphant and scrolled down more. "And so on- and so on. But here's my favorite.  _Tell Buttercup Utonium she owes me those pictures ASAP seeing as I just had to calm down a PSYCHIC fit here will you PLEASE tell the woman to call me!"_ He tapped his fingers. "You were  _interrogating_  Mike weren't you-  _both of you._ " Bubbles sucked in a breath. "About the factory." He hissed. "What did he tell you!"

Aw…fuck her life. She pursed her lips and averted her gaze. That growling was dangerous… Bubbles balled her little fists and  _glared_ at Buttercup. Buttercup chewed on the inside of her cheek-  _shit_ \- Bubbles' face was only growing redder and redder- her teeth gritting harder and harder. Shaking optional but not out of the question.

_Hardcore_ moment approacheth. Time to pull damage control!

"He told. A very interesting tale yes." Best do this gradually…  _Hardcore_  could turn into high pitched  _panic_ and or  _temper tantrum_ very quickly… Boomer raised an eyebrow and gave Buttercup another withering look.

"… Okay- so you gonna share or you just… bring another dead cat into my living room-. The suspense is simply  _killing_ me Buttercup." He mock "shrugged"- crap. "Well?"

"...Uhhhh…."

Her head was spinning- her heart was racing. It kept repeating in her head.

" _She was blind."_

_Leader Girl's hands trailed over the wall- the bed- guiding her… her eyes were closed but… she didn't even stumble…._

_Like she was… used to it? Huh?_

" _Blossom? Sis- yo- you okay?"_

_Silence. Pause. Turn._

_Heart clench._

" _Eyes are red…"_

_She will remember me…_

" _You're fucking dead…"_

_**She will… remember me.** _

"UM HELLO! Earth to Buttercup! Hello! Come in please!" Bubbles snapped her fingers over and over. She blinked and grabbed her sister's wrist- pushing it away from her damn face! They glared. A classic Puffy standoff. Boomer of course looked awkward and out of place- beanpole tendencies or not.

"TEAM! GET DOWN HERE!" They stiffened at Leader Girl's… yell. That…didn't sound good. Boomer especially seemed to suddenly pale and he straightened up immediately. Bubbles shot her another hard look.

"This isn't over." She hissed but nonetheless stormed out. Boomer gathered his blanket cape around him and followed. God damn it!

Cap Boy was on the balcony- on the phone now. Oh had Mikey called his partner in crime in a panic-  _Oh wah wah –big ole' Meanie Green made me talk maaaaaan I didn't wanna do it wah wah!_ –

"Butch is in bad shape. It's definitely the same as you both if not worse because Father thinks he's been fighting it longer." Blossom tossed her head in Brick's direction. "He's talking to the Professor now but you three need to be briefed on the current situation-."

Oh good. Perfect. She volunteered Brick Jojo to come on down and start-!

"Miss Bellum will be on webcam with us in ten minutes or so. The plan is for six AM-." Bubbles cringed. Wait…what?

"That soon? Didn't they just-?" Boomer interjected. Uh….again what?

"The analysis Father took on Brick's blood has finally come in conclusively- it took a few days but that's because… an unknown substance was found mixed with it- it took some time to identify it."

"…not X?"

She shook her head. "No. It's biological in origin."

"…Wait what?"

The balcony door opened and then closed.

"Yes. Yes thank you sir. No that won't be necessary. Thank you we'll do that. I'm sure-I'll tell her unless you want to-… understood. Right- thank you Professor. I'll tell Pi-Blossom- Of course- hold on." Brick put his hand over the phone. "Butch is positive. It's pretty advanced too- Babe he wants to talk to you." Blossom grabbed the phone.

"Father?" And... Then she walked away- god damn it! Bubbles stopped Buttercup from following.

"Leave her be." She mocked. Oh…little  _brat!_ "What's going on Brick?"

Cap Boy was running his hand through his hand and looking around the apartment it seemed almost in… okay that look wasn't good. He looked… almost like he was in shock.

And there was her phone again… for the love of – Calm down! Go to bed!

"Brick how bad is it?" Bubbles hugged her arms. "Is it… like-?"

"We don't know Bubs- your dad just told me Butch's results." He rubbed his brow.

"They came that fast this time?" Boomer folded his arms.

"Well now he knows what to look for." Brick muttered and then suddenly that red gaze was fixed right on  _her._ "Right now however- I would like to know why there was a  _dead feline_ on my coffee table in the middle of the night- and why my middle brother was brought here half  _dead_."

She scowled, "That's a bit of an exaggeration-."

"He's currently harboring a hundred and two fever and it's still rising Buttercup- don't test me right now." He hissed. "Bubs tried to call you for almost an  _hour_ \- and Boomer and I  _both_ tried Butch and no answer- where  _were you!_ "

"You're hardly in any position to be pissy with me about keeping secrets-."

His eyes flashed and his teeth grit in almost a canine  _snarl_ \- "This is  _not_ the time or the place- we have more pressing problems right now- and now what I want to know is what the  _fuck_ were you two up to! So start talking-  _now._ "

She scowled more, son of a… hell no! Uh uh! He was  _not_ about to try pulling some kind of "Leader Girl" bullshit on  _Buttercup!_ Who the fuck did she look like-  _Butch!_

"Listen here  _Rowdyruff_  – you might be able to get away with talking to your brothers like that but that won't fly with  _me_ \- Got it! You might be eye fucking my older sister right now but I don't have to tell  _you_ squat  _shit_ \- you're  _not_ the boss of me – if I want to go on a late night flight then I  _will_ and it is none of  _your_ business-!"

She met his fiery stare evenly- teeth grit and growling on both sides.

"Your sister was brought to my door – half  _frozen_ and all she could fucking think about when I got her  _thawed_ was  _you_  and the fact that you were suddenly  _missing_ \- and so was  _my_ brother! So that makes it  _my_ business!"

"Like hell it does!

"Enough!" Blossom snapped as she rejoined the huddle and pushed the phone back into Brick's hands as well as the Rowdyruff himself onto the couch- "We don't' have time to argue- Bellum's calling on the City Hall line." Brick scowled again but grabbed the laptop from the table and started typing. "We'll talk about your unauthorized patrol later Buttercup." She added.

"Unauthorized!?" She almost choked. "I wasn't aware I needed fucking  _authorization_  to go off on a fucking flight-!"

"It is when you're wearing  _that_ jacket Buttercup!" She hissed.

…. She looked down at the tri colored…. X rings on her…aw fuck.

…Okay so maybe the low key intimidation tactic hadn't been the smartest move… Butch's jacket was probably gonna need a bleach treatment after… aw fuck. She threw it off and tossed it on the chair.

"It was just the jacket- it's not like I was in full uniform unauthorized unlike  _someone_ here-." She mumbled but Bubbles kicked her in the ankle. Hard. She glared right on back too but fuck if Buttercup was listening to this! "I was doing my "Puff" duty- I was doing my job!"

Blossom returned the glare evenly. "Without authorization-."

"I was doing my job- a Puff's job!  _I do so solemnly swear I will protect all citizens of this city no matter who they are and will do everything in my Puffy power to keep this city safe from harm-._ " She recited mockingly.

"Do  _not_ cite the Puff oath to  _me_  Buttercup Eva Utonium." She hissed.

"Then don't make me have to  _Blossom Marie Utonium_." She snapped back.

The stare down was instant. Lime and Pink bore into each other- like hell were either of them going to stand down first.

An annoyingly cheery tone sounded and they both stiffened- Brick turned the computer around silently.

"Ladies. Bellum's online." He said quietly. Neither of them moved. "Pinky."

Blossom scowled again but nonetheless it didn't any longer than a few seconds for the calm and composed leader face to show back up. She sat down next to Brick. The Blues crowded around the Reds and Buttercup… she scowled and leaned back in the chair.

" **Hello Team. I take it you're all here then."**

"Yes ma'am." Bubbles quipped.

"Butch is sleeping- I can wake him up though-." Boomer looked to his side.

"Let the guy sleep Boom." Buttercup crossed her arms. "Bellum the hell is going on?"

The mayor's assistant looked… well crap she looked… kind of bad too. Not sick bad… tired…worried maybe? Her eyes were shadowed by the-…were those curlers? An eye mask? The hell what was-?

" **Ah Buttercup I'm glad to see you seem well."**

"I feel fine- unlike blondie and the redhead here I didn't swap spit with either of the Typhoid Eddies here-." She ignored the nasty looks from her four companions.

"Please excuse my sister's crassness Miss Bellum. She was quite shaken… by Butch's condition." Blossom said through grit teeth.

"My brother is definitely the worst affected right now." Brick mirrored the gargoyle smile. "She was in quite the panic when she brought him home."

"Uh no I wasn't-."  _KICK._ She grunted but Bubbles gave her a nasty look.

"Shh!" She hissed.

" **I see. Well you all know the situation concerning the mutation."**

Buttercup sat up then. Bubbles was quietly grim.

"Mutation?" Buttercup said out loud again but no one was listening.

Blossom took a deep breath. "Yes… father has identified the mystery agent in both Brick, Boomer's and… Butch's… blood as containing traces of  _Chrysaora achlyos_  – he believes they may be mutating in sync with…the flu strain already in the boys' systems…"

Buttercup froze.

"… You're not saying what I think you're saying Leader Girl- how the… there's no way how the hell can- IT'S A JELLYFISH!" She yelped.

"There's different strains of the flu all the time Buttercup-."

"Yeah! From like… pigs and cows and bats- not… not fish!"

"Combined with the mutating agent and the jellyfish's genetic make-up Buttercup…"

Her heart was pounding. There… there was no way. None! This was… it was just a goddamn flu! Buttercup's gaze fell on Boomer who was holding his head, Bubbles was wiping her nose- had it always been running?! Brick muffled a cough and Blossom… Blossom hugged her arms somewhat with a shiver.

And… even more unwillingly her gaze drifted to the door slightly ajar behind them.

"…. Fuck." She whispered.

It had finally happened. What dad and Blossom had fucking been more terrified of than anything else these goddamn things had ever fucking produced…

The mutants… had mutated. It had mutated enough to affect the general population.

The rest of the call…. Was coldly businesslike. There was nothing else Bellum could do. The situation had to be contained. This was standard procedure. It was nothing personal or anything.

Bubbles sniffed again and buried her head in her knees. Boomer already white as a ghost staggered a bit as he slumped further on the couch and brought Bubbles head on his chest.

The Reds were silent but out of Bellum's sight Cap Boy had taken Blossom's likely cold hand and held it tight. Her sister of course- barely moved.

Buttercup was barely listening anymore anyway even as that most dreaded word… echoed across the quiet apartment.

_Quarantine._

**-V-**

**To: Butterscotch**

**From: Mitch**

_Dear Butterscotch. The next time you and Butch decide to play Good Cop- Pissy Cop with Believe do kindly leave Pablo and I out of it- our ears are still ringing from listening to Robb shrieking and Mikey bellowing back. Thank you. When can I expect my shirtless photos again?_

**From: Mitch**

_Butterscotch… Townsville PD just picked us up… um… why am I under arrest? Since when is there a curfew?_

**From: Mitch**

_Update: I am not under arrest. Mike might be but that's because he yelled like a crazy person and a lot of the hospital waiting room staff's papers went flying but they might not realize it was him due to that conveniently placed open window. You're welcome._

**From Mitch:**

_Oh yeah- I am however currently waiting in a hospital room about to get poked by something sharp. Kindly answer me. What's going on?_

**From: Mitch**

_Um… hi Buttercup. It's been the weekend… and no answer (or pictures…). And it's currently 7 AM in our usual spot and I see no Butterscotch… Miss Utonium you cannot avoid me forever. What happened?_

_PS: Again. Shirtless Jojo brothers pics- in my inbox. By Tonight. See you when you get here._

**From: Mitch**

_BUTTERCUP. WHAT IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? ANSWER ME WOMAN! WHY WEREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL!? WHY WEREN'T ANY OF YOU IN SCHOOL!?_

**-V-**

**To:Angry Green one**

**From: Mitch**

_Afternoon Butch…. are you dead? Did Butterscotch kill you so she's in hiding out in Aruba,...?_

**-V-**

**To: Bubsy**

**From: Robin**

_Bubbles… what's going on? Why can't anyone get a hold of you… why weren't you in school? Um… hello please answer your phone-… um about last night I…kind of need to talk to you about something…. If your sister hasn't said anything yet._

**To: Bubsy**

…  _Hon? Sweetie. Answer me… Bubsy…? Hello…?_

**To: Bubsy**

_Bubbles… why weren't you in school… and why aren't you answering your phone... ?_

**-V-**

**To: Boom**

**From: Robin**

_Hi Boomer, sorry to bother you I hope you're feeling better! : D - but um when you get the chance can you tell Bubsy to call me! Also Hey uh- how's Butch um… he looked a little… sick the last time I saw him :(_

**-V-**

**To: Jojo**

**From: Mike**

_I fucked up. I'm really sorry man. But I couldn't do it anymore! I'm sorry man listen I get why you didn't want to tell them I do and yeah I'm an only child so okay maybe I don't get it but Brick your brothers can HELP! And so can the sisters- c'mon man I get you wanna protect Bloss- you think I don't!? But we can't do this alone Brick- We. CAN'T! – Call me when you get this._

**From: Mike**

…  _Okaaaaay- I get that you're pissed at me. I get you're probably in the dog house – but avoiding me isn't going to change that shit Brick. C'mon Jojo it's bad enough Butch is going to fucking strangle me the second he gets me alone- which by the way we're doing the buddy system in school until you or BC or someone – ANYONE manages to calm the guy down! I'm in fear for my life man!_

**From: Mike**

…  _Brick. Can you at least TRY to answer me… I'm aware you probably still feel like shit but c'mon man!_

**From: Mike**

_Jojo…any idea why Bloss wasn't in school!?_

**From: Mike**

_OR BUBBLES OR BC?! WHAT THE FUCK!?_

**From: Mike**

_...Brick? Buddy… not to be a wuss but seeing as Tweety is uh… starting to freak out a little could you uh be a pal and maybe give me some info- maybe?_

**From Mike:**

_So I can calm Tweety down you know! So uh… how's about that sidekick privilege? Tricky and Crimson Fire to the rescue right! So info...please?_

**From: Mike**

_Or maybe even just… best friend… privilege? :(_

**-V-**

**To: Mike, Robin; Dulce**

**From: Pablo**

_Um… guys- not to uh… overstep my boundaries or anything but uh… is there a reason do you know that the local hospitals are uh…calling in reinforcements here- my Mom isn't legally allowed to tell me anything…? But did the Team mention anything to you three…?_

**From: Mike**

_What do you mean reinforcements?_

**From: Dulce**

_Like "official" reinforcements… like men in the white suits…?_

**From: Robin**

_What like the CDC!?_

**From: Pablo**

_I don't really know… like I said have you heard anything?_

**From: Pablo**

_...Guys?_

- **V-**

**To: Bloss**

**From: Mike**

_Sis if you don't answer your phone in the next ten minutes I'm coming to your house! Countdown starting NOW! WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

**-V-**

**To: BC ; Bubs**

**From: Mike**

_Tell your sister I'm on my way she can ignore me all she wants. I'm in deep dog shit. I understand this. I can explain everything. I'm coming over._

**-V-**

**To: Bubby ; Blossy Boo**

**From: Mitch**

_Good morning ladies- so sorry to bother you but I'll be at your home in exactly ten minutes looking into where the fuck Butterscotch is and why the fuck you lovely ladies haven't answered either of your phones either-Don't worry I've brought cake so we can all have a nice chat._

**-V-**

**To: Bloss ; BC**

**From: Robin**

… _. You're not home. Why are you girls not home? What's going on!? And why isn't your dad cutting the hedges?! They look like shit! What's going on?_

**-V-**

**To: NORMS [Tweetybird91 ;**   **; hockeymaster90**

**From: mitchrocks4eva**

**SUBJECT: EMERGENCY**

_NORMS MY HOUSE- NOW!_

**-V-**

_Butch_

This was mad dumb. Stupid and just- stupid!

The nerd didn't actually think he had a chance against  _Butch_ did he? Tch…. yeah  _right_! Buried in his books all day or messing with his stupid tools and crap instead of training him Butch and Boom to finally beat those stupid "Powderpuffs" once and for all!

Like Pops would have wanted but  _noooo_ \- not  _Brick_. Tch- golden boy Brick who could do no darn wrong in Pops' eyes- his "protégé" or something- tch.

Butch was a better Rowdyruff any day and today he was gonna prove it!

Look at that nerd- he didn't even look that scared or nothin'! Tch- he hadn't even stretched or warmed up or nothin-! This was gonna be child's play!

_Match BEGIN!_

May as well get this over with- Take- that- HUH!

_OOF!_

Butch hit the floor face first- the heck!? How'd he?

"You got a bad habit of closing your eyes fore' you punch." Brick said dryly and floated up listlessly- "It makes you vulnerable from the back."

"S-Shut up ya… ya Nerd!" He arched his neck to the right - Butch's mitt got stuck in the wall- aw crap… not again! Boomer was cheering from the window like a dummy. Pops was watching. Well...W-Well he wasn't gonna lose in front of  _them!_

He whipped around and well yeah Pops was gonna be pissed he put another hole in the wall but heyyy- using this piece that was still stuck that'd wipe that smug  _smirk_ off his dumb brother's face! Yeah! It'd even knock his stupid hat off- maybe  _he_ would wear the hat from now on ya know!

Brick blinked quickly and jumped out of the way of Butch's handy dandy new club- shame it almost could have hit his head! Hold still stupid Nerd!

Brick narrowed his eyes, "That's gonna slow you down…"

"Mind your own business Brick!"

His brother's eyes rolled up in that really  _annoying_ look he gave them sometimes- ya know the one that's like " _God why are my brothers so stupid."_ look! Butch hated that look! He was gonna bash it right off his face- he readied the swing-.

_Crash_. YEAH! That'll teach him- Brick went flying- HA! See! SEEEEE! Who was the best Rowdyruff but  _Butch_ \- yeah that's right- him! He was awesome! So first order of business as the new leader was-.

_CRASH. BAM. BOOM._

…..Pain. He looked over and his club was shattered - his mitt exposed again and Brick was floating in the air above him- eyes narrowed and yeah man! That's what Butch is talking about- now the kid looked like he was ready for a fight! Oooh-  _scawy_ \- he settled on the ground and put himself in a big bad fighting position like he was in some lame ass kung fu movie or something- tccccch!

Butch didn't need no fancy moves or whatever- he was awesome enough naturally to-.

_PUNCH._

Whoa! Hey- he wasn't ready! No fair!

_Kick. Punch. Kick._

… Whoa… uh… Pops didn't teach them that. Uh… right. ANYWAYS…

He grabbed the flying foot in midair but Brick grit his teeth and his other foot (?) went flying back and under- Butch landed on his butt and how the hell-!?

He heard annoying laughter from the peanut gallery up there- Boomer was laughing his stupid ass off and Pops was watching the match while taking some of Boom's… popcorn- aw what the hell man this wasn't entertainment - YIKES!

"BRICK THE HELL!" He bellowed- that could have been his damn head!

" _Butch language!"_

"Sorry Pops! The heck Brick you could have kicked my head off!"

"Never look away from your opponent Butch!" He grunted. "That's rule number one in basically everything I've read! Dumb Ass!"

" _BRICK! MOUTH!"_

The redhead bristled. "Yes sir." He grunted. Butch snickered- he got an annoyed look and- OYE! PUNCH! Warning!

The sparring began again- every hit and kick was blocked and countered- this didn't make sense! Brick  _never_ trained with them- he was always buried in his stupid books or whatever- he wouldn't do the darn wrestling matches or whatever Butch had to make do with Boomer! What gives!

As the fight went on...and...On… and on… Butch… was even kinda starting to feel… kinda tired.

"Man if you could actually-!" He heaved. "Fight this good."  _Heave._ "Why you always leaving me with the wimp!"

" _HEY!"_

He ignored the blonde. Brick rolled his eyes though he was breathing just as hard. "Boomer-."  _Heave._ "Ain't a wimp."  _Heeeeave_. "He's faster than you. By a lot."

Butch snorted. "Yeah so? He's still a shrimp."  _Heave._

" _I CAN HEAR YOU!"_

They both ignored him.

"So he's fast-."  _Heave._ "And if you're fast it don't matter how strong your punches are if they can't block em'."  _Heave._

… That… could be argued yeah.  _Buuuut_.

"Don't matter he still always loses like a dummy-."

" _I'M WARNING YOU DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"_

They both snorted. Brick folded his arms, "Yeah- but that's only cause the dummy doesn't realize he's got that on you- no offense Bro you're slow as a snail-."

"HEY!"

" _HEY! Wait… HA! YOU'RE A SNAIL!"_

His cheeks burned. "S-Shut up! I ain't a snail! Shut up ya stupid blondie!"

" _Snaaaaaaail! Snail! Butch is a snaiiiil!"_

He grit his teeth- "Why youuuuu-! Big Bro let's end this so we can teach the blond in there a lesson next- "So prepare yourself Brick cause-!

Brick swung his leg up and - WHOA!  _COOOOOL!_ Butch had only seen that crap in movies where'd Brick learn to do-!?

The redhead smirked. "My nerd ass books."

And down went Butch- he went flying- ow. Ow. And there was the mitt- ugh… his head was killing him freaking… he grabbed it reluctantly and Brick pulled him back up easily. Butch buzzed his lips-

"How'd you even do that? You learned  _that_  from  _books!?"_

Brick shrugged, "Books and watching you guys fight and seeing what's good and not. You're slow and rely on one big hit half the time- you can't really fight quick moves that go all over the place. Boom's fast but one big move and nine times outta ten he's down like a sissy-.

_SLAM._ The door opened and aw look- here was the crybaby now- breathing hard and lookin' all pissy-  _ha!_

"I HEARD THAT! THAT'S IT! COOL MOVES OR NOT I'M GONNA-!"

The blonde held his mitts up and sparks began coming- out- ooooh! Butch held his own out and the energy began to swirl - Brick smirked and black smoke escaped from his mouth. Yeeeeeah! Rowdy fight! Now that's what Butch was talking about-!

" _Boys!"_

They all paused and looked up. Pops was leaning in his chair.

" _It is time for lunch. You may spar later after your nutritional meal is fully digested."_

…. Oh. Right. Grub time. Boomer's sparks went away and Brick swallowed down fire again. They followed him out the door- guess Butch  _was_ kinda hungry soooo-.

"Did you really learn how to do all that cause of your books Big Bro?" Boomer gushed like a dummy.

Brick shrugged, "Books, TV… internet- yeah. You gotta plan out your attacks ya know- you can't just punch and hope you hit the target."

"Oh...could you teach me?" He was like a dumb puppy and ugh- Butch really  _was_  the only Rowdyruff Boy who-!

"Sure. If you give me your brownie."

Say WHAT!

"Heck yeah! Deal! "

H-Hey! What about-!

"Boss! What about me! I'm a better fighter than lame brain - he'll just mess it up! Teach me not him!"

"No fair I asked first!"

"Yeah well I'm older!"

"BY TWO SECONDS!"

"More like  _threeeee_."

"Ooooh threeeee- don't matter I asked first so I-!"

"Nuh uh! Me!"

"No ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"BIG BRO!"

"BOSS!"

"... How bout you both give me your brownies and I'll teach ya both."

"Hey yeah! That'll work! Good idea Boss!"

"YEAH… hey wait… a minute-"

Brick sauntered ahead smirking, Boomer scratching his head looking confused followed him and Butch…

**Butch…? Butch man you okay?**

**His fever is still pretty bad… it's just not going down.**

" _There are three rules boys- three you gotta remember when you're fighting with "rowdy style!" One!_

_**A Rowdyruff Boy will never commit the following: Murder. Rape or Torture.** _

They cowered- God damn it- what else were they supposed to do!? The… The freaking  _ape_ was out of control again- it had taken Boss finally wrestling it in its room and welding the door shut so it didn't go on some kind of murderous rampage!

The hell had that been about!? It was one thing taking over the damn city it was  _another_ to… to do what… what Pops had almost…

Those sissy girls had been  _horrified_. Thank God Butch and his Bros had been on scene too but… fuck…

… He hoped that cop...was okay.

Pops had never…  _bitten_ anyone… before.

**Maybe get some ice on him?**

**Blossy's finally sleeping though…**

**I meant an ice pack Bubbles…**

…  **Oh.**

" _Rule number two!"_

_**He will not commit any crime in general from this day forward – unless absolutely necessary and that is only in measures of extreme circumstances: A fellow Rowdy must be alerted ahead of time before the act is committed.** _

He hit the wall hard. So hard he almost saw stars- the blond cried out but the redhead was on a rampage.

"The hell is this!?" He snarled and grabbed the candy bar from Butch's hand. Hey! What gives-!?

"I was hungry!"

"So you  _stole_  it!?"

"...I mean… I'm a Rowdyruff… we don't-."

"BRING. IT. BACK."

"What…? Why-?"

"BRING IT BACK BUTCH!"

He was practically steaming. "I… I was just hungry man. We've never had to-."

"I don't wanna go back there Butch… I don't want you back there… please just go give it back." Boomer finally spoke. Hushed and subdued. He looked at the candy bar- Brick's furious face… and then Boomer's…terrified one.

Butch gulped.

"...Fine." he murmured.

**It's still not down! Now what do we do!?**

**I don't know Boom! Shut up and let me think!**

" _And finally- Rule three-!"_

_**He will never leave his fellow boys high and dry. We stick together. We go down together. No matter what.** _

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Big… Big Bro?"

Brick only kept stirring the pasta pot... Almost he was oblivious to the  _howls_ escaping from the welded door.

"Shut up and eat your spaghetti Butch."

_BANG. BANG._

"But… Boss?"

"Eat. It was a long day- we gotta do summer reading and crap too-."

_BANG. BANG._

Snarls. Screams. Clawing. Boomer gulped and stared at his plate.

"I'm not hungry…" He whispered.

Brick plopped his own heaping portion on his own plate and then dumped the water in the sink. "Eat. You'll be bitching and moaning later if you don't and I don't wanna listen to it."

The blonde finally picked his fork back up. Butch mirrored him.

"...How you feeling Bro?" Brick murmured. Butch stopped in mid bite. His arm was still tingling. He really didn't want to eat… he felt sick but… Boss wanted him to so…

"Like shit." He finally muttered.

_BANG. BANG._

Boomer's eyes went to the door- welded shut piled with chairs and the remnants of the coffee table.

"What are we gonna do…?" the dumb blonde murmured. "Big Bro… we can't just-."

Brick twirled his spaghetti. "He'll wake up with hell of a headache… and probably just… make banana nut muffins tomorrow morning… like he always does." Brick wouldn't look at either of them. The shiner on his eye was ugly and purple.

"Banana nut... "Butch whispered. "Banana nut muffins... great."

"...They used to be your favorite."

Butch's eyes drifted to the door.

"...Yeah… they were."

Silence.

"... We're gonna get through this guys. Dad… Dad won't be like this forever once he figures out... "Brick trailed… but then went back to his spaghetti.

"... Let's watch a movie tonight." Boomer broke the silence. "C'mon Bro… School doesn't start for another week and I'm halfway through my book already- Butch is too right?"

He hadn't even started it. "Yeah. It's lame and it sucks but yeah- I'd be good with a movie. You can even pick it! Why not one of those lame ones you gotta read on the bottom? Ya know!"

"...Subtitles Butch. They're called subtitles. Whatever. Sure. Just let me clean this crap up-."

_BANG. BANG. CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH_

"Not again!" Boomer yelped and jumped on Butch- Brick threw the two of them behind him. The beast lunged and his brother roared- rolling- like two raging beasts the two fought- until down the lab stairs they went again.

Boomer cried out and ran for the stairs- Butch bellowed and followed-.

_The… fuck._

_Where the hell am I? The fuck is this? Why's it so goddamn dark?_

_Wait… hey… am I in the?_

Silence. The place was… way too quiet.

...Creepy.

He could barely see… anything. This… this wasn't the lab. Mojo's lab… it had a smell to it… damp fur and chemicals and...banana. This place though…

It smelled… weird. He couldn't really describe it. The closest he could get was that one time he was helping...err… don't tell him- started with an F'... uhhh… OH! Felicia! Yeah her- she'd needed a big strong type to help her clean out one of the old prop closets or whatever in the theater department and of  _course_ the Butch couldn't ignore a lovely lady in need and-... never mind.

Point was that thing hadn't been opened in years- and it  _showed_ man. Dust and cobwebs and just… that's what he was smelling now.

...Stale. There's the word. This place smelled…  _stale._ Kind of hard to breathe actually.

He cleared his throat- and pounded his chest. The fuck was-?

_Step. Step. Step._

He tensed and whipped around. His eyes narrowed.

"... Boss?" He called out quietly. "Boss you okay?" He hissed. "Boss!"

Brick wasn't… listening. He looked… kind of rough to be honest. His clothes were all torn and his...wait.

He had that… sword again. Why was he walking around with a-?

_Step. Step. …. Step._

_Click. Clack. Click._

He tensed more.

_The… Fuck?_

He knew it. He fucking  _knew it!_ \- The louse was holding Boss Woman's hand and they were just strolling together hunky dory  _right in front_ of Brick like some kind of- oh good she smartened up and pulled herself free from him and he didn't even fight back - he knew better- Boss Woman grabbed onto Brick's waist while the creep in the cape and the mask stood in front of them both.

Kind of weird though… not that it wasn't...good for Boss but… since when did Boss Woman… cower? Cause that's exactly what she was doin- all huddled in Boss' arms like that and he was holding her all close and… he had his sword out and shit.

Did it go against the code to hope Brick would "accidentally" poke the asshole with it seeing as the moron persisted in standing in front of them- holding that hand out with the creepy… eye glowing thing going on again- but what did the guy think he was some kinda  _bodyguard_  or somethin' - tch give the Butch a break!

" Oye! Asshole! Move aside- let a  _real_ Rowdy handle… whatever's going the fuck on here!"

The three of them ignored him. Well that was rude. The ass in the mask turned to Brick- before again Boss had Blossom in hell of a grip- sword out and everything before he just started walking her out of there- she was just clutching him for dear life it seemed like and then like some kind of creepy shadow- Tricky and his lame ass cape followed behind them- all three just walked on right past Butch like he wasn't even-!

"Hey! Stop! I'm talking to you-!" He grabbed for the cape but…

His hand went through it. God damn it man! Was that lame ass cape a goddamn  _trick_ too! God he hated this kid! Well- fuck this! He was done with this shit! He grabbed for Boss' arm-. "Boss the fuck man what's wrong with-!?"

But...his hand went...went right on through-! H-Huh!?

"...you?" He finished. The two redheads and the asshole just kept on walking...though where were they even walking to-...go through a wall… oh...okay… uh...uhhhh-.

_The Strings…_

**His temp just keeps getting higher…**

**Fuck this- Boom get over here!**

...What? What strings?

… _.are coming undone_

**Should we wake your sister-!?**

**No time- help me move him!**

Bikini Strings?

_Beware…_

**What the-? BC that's probably not a good-!**

Okay…. Butch was clearly dreaming. Butters would come sashaying out in a draw string bikini top and daisy dukes  _any_ minute now and-.

_Beware the rift…_

...Rift? Wait… who the fuck was event talking to-?

**BATH TIME ASSWIPE!**

**-o-o-o-**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THE FUCK THAT'S COLD!" Butch bellowed and...And why was he in the shower?

...Clothed?

Uh… What'd he miss?

"Oh dear… BC I  _told you_!"

"Had to bring his fever down  _somehow!"_

"But you threw him in the  _shower!_ "

He blinked- hey wait a minute. Female voices- why was he- oh… hey look. Pretty lady roommates- and his brother. Sup' Team!

His head was spinning. Ow. And he was kinda cold but… hey now… Butters- Butters was with him in the shower- aww yeah.

"Hey Baby- like what you see? Heh-."

The blondes both frowned and sighed in a creepy sort of sync and Butters narrowed her eyes.

"See. Crisis Averted." She drawled.

"... Yeah but…"

"Aw were you worried bout me'  _Butterbabe_?"

_CRASH_

"... That was our shower curtain…." Boomer said slowly. Bubbles gaped. Butters only folded her arms.

"Take it out of my stipend."

Boomer sighed, Butch leaned against the wall- removing the curtain (and the rod) that had gone crashing over his head so suddenly. He watched that luscious ass go sashaying away her little sister in tow- huh wonder where the redhead was- ah well.

"Soooo- what'd I miss?"

**-V-**

_Mitch_

"Kingsley."

"..."

"Leonard."

"..."

"Loring."

"..."

"...Michelson?"

"..Here."

Mitch grunted and then looked around- at least a third of his homeroom was missing. But the empty seat in the corner- was especially visible. His remaining peers looked at it… then at the one on the other side of the room where the other green eyed X' positive specimen was usually lounging.

Townsville High had made a point to keep the X' positive teens in the same classes in case… fights were to break out way back in the day- now it was much more convenient especially to only have to disrupt a few classes versus a potential  _six_ individual classrooms.

But now… there was no need to interrupt classes. There was no one to have to interrupt for.

...This was… not good.

The school day was going by in a blur- everyone was tense- and his classes kept shrinking by the hour- parents either called their kids home, or kids ended up being sent to the nurse's office. And then home.

The lunch room was… terrifyingly empty. He scanned the few tables that were occupied. At least four of them had coughing and sneezing frenzies occurring near there. He gulped.

"Mitchy- over here." Oh thank God. Robb waved him over and there was Pablo and… he raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't aware you had this lunch?" Mike shrugged listlessly and threw his arm over Robin's chair.

"What's the point in having class if there's only four kids in it? Orville told us essentially to we were on our own- nothing to teach us. So-." The psychic shrugged and the milk carton floated listlessly over Robin's tray. Pablo's eyes were so big and wide- heh. His sweetie still wasn't used to the spectacle clearly.

"So… what's the situation then?" Robin murmured and claimed back her milk irritably. "Next to bored psychics who are still in  _public_." She hissed and there was a slight jolt under the table. Mike grunted. "Pablo have you heard anything-?"

"Nothing." Pablo shook his head. "I'm sorry guys but my mom can't-."

"Privacy clause- HIPPA- we get it man. No biggie." Mike cradled his chin. "What about our X' positive friends? Anything?"

Mitch clutched his orange juice. Nothing. No matter how bad it could get…. she'd never left him out of the loop for this long. Never.

So maybe he was getting a bit worried. Sue him.

Robin sighed and looked around, "this is ridiculous. Yenko must be out of his mind to still have the school open…" she steepled her hands.

"It might not be his call." Pablo still looked distinctly uncomfortable, Mitch leaned over and gave his arm a slight squeeze. "Mom didn't want me to come today… but she couldn't say why…"

"... sounds like an X' incident alright." Mike broke the silence again. He scowled and dug his phone out in plain sight- Robb was right. There was no reason for them all to be here. Maybe he should call Mom himself… get signed out… maybe they  _all_ should get signed out-?

"WHERE IS HE?!" They stiffened. Robb grit her teeth and even Pablo seemed to sink into his seat. Mike only continued eating his lunch in a grim silence.

" Dios mios of all the people to still be-." Pablo groaned.

"There's not enough humanity left in the bitch to get sick from." Robin muttered.

The obnoxious  _clonks_ of those hooker heels being stumbled over soon grew closer and closer until-!

_SLAM_

"WELL PEASANTS! WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHERE IS  _MY_ BRICKY!" _"_ Morebucks snarled- barely balancing on those grotesque and arguable violations of the dress code things she was calling shoes and- oh she was still talking - Mitch's mistake. How very rude to ignore such a fine individual spitting in their faces… and food.

The stupid blonde by her side was also giving the goo goo eyes to Mr. Believe who seemed to be quite content in simply ignoring the screaming banshee versus the snarling brunette directly at his side  _clearly_ dismembering Julie Smith in her mind and enjoying it… immensely.

Right. Broody psychic on one side. Raging Kung Fu master on the other.

And his poor hockey sweetie trapped in the middle of where the carnage was going to ensue.  _Sigh._ Time to intervene then. It was so hard being Mitch sometimes.

He took a casual sip of his drink, bracing himself for this unwholesome confrontation. "Unfortunately Princess we don't have any information to report."

"I wasn't talking to  _you_ Rat!" She snapped. Well how rude. Why he never. "Everyone knows you and those big eyed freaks have this weird culty thing going on that now you've gotten the two idiots and my poor Bricky sucked into! Now Marcus-!"

"It's  _Mike_ bitch!" Robin hissed.

"Whatever-!"

Robin looked murderous and Michael over there continued being oddly silent- but his hand was clenching that napkin awfully hard… finally he cleared his throat.

"One we don't know. Two. Jojo is home with a flu and  _Bloss_ is likely there taking  _goooood_ care of him- you're interrupting my lunch. Buzz off." Mike grunted.

"Tch- don't try to sell that bull to  _me -_ Marcus-!"

"It's Mike."

"Whatever-." She waved it off. "Anyway- everyone  _knows_ you lot have some kind of cult… thing going on here- which  _really_ shouldn't be allowed-."

"Like your shoes." Robin muttered and Princess stiffened and turned her glare from the psychic who was again strangely calm to the smirking brunette.

"If I wanted  _your_ opinion Chicken Legs I'd have inquired it of you-."

"Do you even know what that word means…?" Mike rolled his eyes and with a gentle but definite pull Robin was back against the seat and his arm was looped firmly around her shoulders.

"Like I said Princess. I don't know. None of us know- we're dumb ass civilians just like you." She grit her teeth.

" Excuuuuuse me! How dare you even  _remotely_ imply we are at the same-!"

The sole heir to the Geraldson fortune and the "Cost-Smart" empire only rolled his eyes and took another swig from his drink. "Watch the news or check the app- we don't know shit." She grit her teeth.

Mitch had to say though… this was slightly bizarre. Mike was being strangely… calm. Perhaps he was still winded from that near Rowdy vs Psychic showdown that had near occurred.

He  _still_ had yet to get those pictures by the way. Yet  _another_ reason Butterscotch needed to contact him immediately! Sooner rather than later!

As in now. Right now. His phone was on. Any minute now.

"You know you really ought to learn your place peasant!" Again the sole heir to the biggest fortune in the United States only drank his milk. "This pathetic  _cult_ of yours-!"

"I wasn't aware sitting at a table with  _friends_ suddenly merits my ascension to some nonexistent throne. But in that case I have no desire to speak to you. Begone." He waved her away- Robin snorted and even Mitch's sweetie muffled a few snickers of his own.

She looked at him blankly but then her eyes narrowed, "Again you  _really_ ought to be a lot more respectful Miles-!"

"It's Mike." He retorted smoothly.

"Whatever! Point is when my Bricky finds out how  _rude_ you've been to me-!"

"Last I checked Jojo made it pretty damn clear what would happen if you pulled anything else." She went ashen for a moment. "In his current mood  _I_ really wouldn't recommend you bug him or anyone associated with him. Which includes this table."

Robin nodded and grit her teeth, "Exactly so fuck off Slutbucks!"

"Put a sock in it whore!"

"Least I'm getting some in something other than twisted fantasies! Which are  _neeeeever_ going to happen by the way!"

Mike hissed and practically threw himself in the middle while Pablo frowned and stood up- oho Mitch saw his usual cute pacifist was starting to get annoyed. Look at those angry eyes- Mitch did like a man willing to go on the offense.  _Sip._ Ooh he was getting up now- ooh this would be interesting.

"If you don't have anything to give to this conversation other than insulting my friends then you can leave. We were minding our own business after all." Oh how  _magnificent!_ Oh bestir Mitch's heart at the awe inspiring sight of Mr. Mendes in glorious politician mode as it were- ohhhh Oh it was giving Mitch the vapors!

The redhead glared at his sweetie with perhaps even  _more_ venom than she had been glaring even at them. "Who the fuck invited  _you_ in this conversation!"

" I did. You're bothering my friends. If you have a question about what's going on and Brick's health which you seem to be  _convinced_ Believe would know then here's a  _crazy_ suggestion-  _text him yourself."_

The wailing wind blew ever so listlessly around the rather barren cafeteria. The redhead looked like she had swallowed a rather nasty bug and Julie gave her a strange look.

"Yeah Princess… wouldn't it have been like easier to text Brick? Why would Mikey know anything anyway? He trusts you more than his best friend you said- no offense Mikey." She giggled and Mike finally smirked.

"None taken. Go on Morebucks. None of us can get a hold of him or his brothers - c'mon now I'm sure he'll answer  _you."_

Robin, Mitch and even Pablo snickered (oh he was learning!) As the girl clutched that obnoxious gold colored ephone with the ruby beading on the side.

It was a new commission she had bragged about to anything and anyone who would listen. A tribute to her and her  _Bricky_ \- red and gold just went together  _soooo well!_

Of course this had occurred just  _days_ after Blossy Boo had walked into school suddenly sporting fire engine  _red_ fingernails with a pink stripe down the middle of her thumb as a lovely accent piece. Quite the buzz had erupted about that one. After all with the sight of little miss Bubbles navy blue nails laced with Boomer's gargantuan hand and Robin's dark orange save the green and brown thumbs for the Briners' of course neatly and nonchalantly tucked as per usual in the Briners' Center player's grip being a common sight here at good old Townsville high… well the sight of Pink Puffs' mysteriously "crimson" nails had made many a head turn and the rumor mill start churning.

_Especially_ when just hours later that same red painted hand was glimpsed cupped in the Red Rowdy's as they strolled on through the entrance to " Janey's" and even more  _scandalously_  rumor had it those two sinful redheads had even shared a  _sweet._ One plate, two forks- the  _horror!_

So red nails. Hat privileges. Shared sweets. And of course the rounds of " secret" smooches in the dark corners of the school library or privacy of the auto shop after hours-though really why they didn't just use that handy dandy janitors closet like the rest of the world was beyond Mitch.

Not to mention the whole Spring Fling- Red Rowdy in leather jacket- disappearing with Pink Lady and coming back covered in  _pink_ lipstick… c'mon now…

The Reds were honestly the worst kept "secret" this side of the Pacific.

So anyway in the scheme of that  _glaring_  evidence one would think any sane person would realize- no point, move on. Rubies dancing on an ephone weren't going to change anything.

But nope. Not this one.

Mitch had to wonder if it had  _ever_ occurred to this girl how much of a - do excuse his crudeness- but how much of a fucking  _laughingstock_ she was right now? Even her cronies here behind closed doors were laughing their asses off at her- little Julie Smith here had been overheard snickering with Tammy Yi in the girls locker room about " desperate bitches who need to get a grip!" and Mitch  _highly_ doubted she had been talking about Blossy Boo.

(If anything because she shared that class with Butterscotch… and so her head would have ended up used as the volleyball…)

A sad situation. Really it was.

The phone was abruptly shoved back in her pocket," I don't want to wake my poor Bricky up recovering as he is but he told me to ask you for any news so-!"

And… now cue the laughter.  _Oh my._  So Mitch's sweetie had a bite to him after all. She glared.

"Dios… Mios. Miss Morebucks. Stop. Just  _stop._ For the love of- okay. Tell you what if and when we hear what's happening you can check the X Team fan page because you know Robin will immediately update that-."

She stomped her foot.

"When I want to hear you talk peasant I'll let you know! People like  _you_ should learn their place especially!"

One could hear a pin drop. Robin's eyes widened and Mitch… Mitch just Rose. Oh… oh she did not just-!

"You little bitch- you did NOT just -!" Mitch snarled but Pablo shook his head and motioned him to sit back down. He was livid clearly but he kept his composure.

"Like I said. Talk to Brick yourself if you want info because none of us have it. That's all." He sat back in the seat. Mitch squeezed his hand.

"You can go now Slutbucks." Mike finally hissed. " _Now_ _."_

She turned those beast eyes towards the psychic but her face paled and she took a step back. Couldn't really blame the bitch.

Those eyes looked awfully  _white._

"Fucking….  _freak!"_ She hissed before she turned on her heel and scurried off like the cockroach she was! Fucking little-!

"What a  _bitch_." Pablo finally hissed. "I knew she was bad from last year's spectacle but-."

"...Welcome to the Norms Mr. Mendes." Mike muttered and looked at his phone. "...Fucking finally." He muttered.

"Brick?" Robin murmured.

"No. Bloss.  _\- Hi Michael- sorry about the lack of communication. Everything's fine it's just a normal precautionary effort on the city's end. Brick and the boys are out of danger and are just fine and the girls and I are fine. Everything's fine."_ Mike read out quietly. "...The fuck?"

"... That's a lot of "fine" going on." Robin muttered and looked at her own phone. " _Hi Robbi- sorry I've been MIA- Boomie has a bad case of the flu is all- but everything's...fine._ " She frowned. They all looked at each other. " _And Butch is fine too. Talk to you later girly- oh btw_ … "Robin's eyebrow went up and she immediately straightened up. "Mikey. Go on Townsville. gov."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." he blinked but nevertheless did it. Mitch's phone still remained annoyingly silent. Pablo gave him an odd look.

"Okay… what am I looking for-? All I see are announcements and the Mayor's face-."

_BZRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

They shot up. A monster alarm!?  _Now!?_

**Attention students- attention- please listen carefully to the following announcements. All freshmen report to the Gymnasium in the B' Building. Sophomores please go to the east cafeteria. Juniors to the West cafeteria. Seniors to the Auditorium. Please listen to faculty and proceed in a calm organized manner to the meeting place you are assigned.**

**This is not a drill. Repeat this is not a drill.**

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

For the love of God what had Buttercup done to deserve this?

_Ah...Ah...ACHOO!_

Lights flickered. Ugh.

No really what had  _Buttercup_ done to deserve  _this!?_

It wasn't an "official" quarantine just yet- oh no- see the magic number was forty-two. Why forty-two? Tch- fuck if Buttercup knew but that was the SHL rules and  _uggggh_ \- God Buttercup hated those fuddie duddies and their suits and their stern eyes and crap.

They'd been right behind Bellum. It was creepy- even Bellum straightened the fuck up and made sure to cross all her T's and dot all her I's when that lot was around.

The SHL had made their presence slowly known in the city- and rumors were growing. The black suits per say- all they needed were the glasses and the...she didn't know- what did Government officials usually wear- sunglasses? Yeah- sure let's go with that.

Faceplace was filled with  _sightings_ \- per se. It wasn't going to be long she thought grimly. Thirty six in the hospital… one still in the ICU.

Buttercup bit her lip- for all her bitchy "I'm better than you" bull crap the eldest was capable of spouting… she'd still been... tch- not that Buttercup  _needed_ her sister to be… "gentle" she guessed was the word- but… yeah the guy was in the ICU- yeah she knew he wasn't going to make it.

… Yeah Buttercup knew it wasn't her fault. It was no one's fault. Well none of  _theirs_ at least… Cap Boy (when he was lucid and conscious that is) certainly had his  _theories_ \- they'd all huddled around the laptop- listening to Bellum. Listening to the seriously  _harsh_ restrictions this time.

Listening to that...sort of… maybe kinda...scary number that just kept growing.

_Thirty-Six._

Thirty-six civilians were complaining of odd flu like symptoms and one big anomaly- a rash on the leg ( fucking asshole had finally seen fit to mention the whole -  _"oh yeah my leg has been kind of hurting the last couple of days but hey I'm big bad Asswipe Jojo- and Rowdyruff boys neeeeever get sick oh noooo…._

Fucking idiot.

But other than the rash- it was the flu. That's all this was. The goddamn flu on sushi steroids. Bellum was overreacting- the SHL was overreacting!

It was just another AB flu. Period. Dad would fix it in no time.

So why the fuck- when she wasn't sleeping that is - was Blossom walking around all  _grim_ and shit?! Buttercup scowled and pressed her head against the  _closed_ door. Dad may not have been here but that didn't mean Buttercup wasn't more than capable of quelling idiot red hormones male  _and_ female if necessary- yeah they may have been locked in this nice apartment  _prison_ at the moment but that didn't mean-! Uggggh! Buttercup was gonna go crazy! She was  _fine!_ Nothing- had she been dumb and swapped spit with the due of Typhoid Eddies!? NO!

This was  _bull!_ She should be allowed to be out there- with the people- keeping the damn  _panic_ down but  _noooo_ \- she was left babysitting the two sets of horny idiots and making sure neither of her sisters didn't end up… fuck she didn't know - preggo or something before all this was over!? Dad had  _not_ been happy about the quarantine order- if Buttercup had been home she would  _not_ have let Bubbles take her sister  _out_ of the house- no she would have- maybe called Brick over to come warm the girl up under parental supervision or worse comes to worse gone to Cost-Smart and bought a new fucking electric blanket!

But  _noooo_ \- see because of Idiot number one- he of the red cap and lack of common sense underneath- " _MUST SAVE MY PINKY FROM CASPER THE HORNY GHOST AND HIS UNDEAD DICK!"_ Brick Jojo and his moron of a sidekick-  _"NO ONE HURTS MY NON OFFICIAL SISTER WHO I REALLY NEED TO UNDERSTAND IS INDEED NOT MY ACTUAL SISTER!"_ Mike Believe mixed now with he of the obnoxious spikes - " _MY POMPOUS MORON OF A BIG BROTHER! MINE MINE MINE! FUCK OFF YOU WANNABE BROTHER STEALER!"_ Asswipe Dumb ass Jojo- otherwise known as Butch- no Buttercup had not been able to be home- had not been able to quell her baby sister's panicked and overly fanciful fairy tale instincts and just…

Uggggh- and then Father dear had more or less subtly informed Buttercup to watch over the situation and keep him informed.

In other words-  _keep your sisters virgins until I can get the fucking flu meds into the water!_

Tch- fuck- just call her Mother Buttercup thanks. This was such bull.

Ugh. Fuck it. Time to put on her nun's habit. Ah irony.

Boomer's door had been cracked open from what she could see- but not enough to satisfy Mother Buttercup thank you. Sure Bubbles in a pique had forbidden Buttercup access to the room unless she was "ready" to talk- but this is what "Mange" was for. Heh. It'd come in handy over the years. That was for sure.

"Boomie you shouldn't do that." Bubbles muttered and rubbed her brow. Little Boy Blue was skimming his phone listlessly on his desk chair- next to BC Boomer was the most "healthy" arguably now- he still sounded like shit- but he was conscious at least and no longer high off the syrup seeing as it had been confiscated… and hidden somewhere that Cap Boy would not reveal.

"People on Faceplace are freaking out." He murmured. "No one knows where we are you know? Why the secrecy honey?"

Bubbles groaned. "It's just procedure sweetie. Daddy's working on it now- we just have to be safe than sorry you know." She groaned more. "My head is killing me- ugh why me…"

"Do you want me to pull the shade down?"

"No." She whimpered. "Then you won't be able to see."

"I care more about you Honey than gossip or whatever."

"Oh Boomie you're so sweet!"

_Ugggggh- gag me._ Okay- whatever- Mother Buttercup was good thanks! Nothing to see here! She was going to go vomit-.

"Anything for you Angel but… what's… the deal with forty-two anyway?" He was skimming through a notebook. "I mean I took notes during Ms. Bellum's call but… a lot I didn't get…. shock I know." He muttered.

Bubbles (and Buttercup) frowned.

"You're new to this Boomie- this is your first… major paranormal event." Her head peeked from her high perch. "C'mere a sec." Boomer's bedroom was slick… but it really wasn't the most practical at times. Whatever- she leaned against the wall- just had to make sure the Blues didn't go and cuddle in bed or whatever and Mother Buttercup's job was done.

Little Boy Blue was very respectful as he handed one of his many notebooks to her sister. Bubbles flipped through the pages- BC (not creepily of course- this was her  _job_  after all) looked over her shoulder.

**Notes from Ms. Bellum's call- 03/09/2009- 6:18 AM**

**-Professor U has confirmed the jellyfish has mutated with the common flu. It's not airborne… yet. It's still only spread by direct contact. Most of the people who are "sick" right now just have the regular flu.**

**-Symptoms of "Jelly flu" are almost the same except a gross rash where contact with the thing was or a higher fever than normal right off the bat. Professor U is working as fast as he can.**

**-The Reds despite claiming otherwise and Butch are the worst off - Bubbles and I are the least affected and Buttercup is completely fine. For now.**

**-Kind of a dumb question- but shouldn't she be wearing a mask then? - … Nah that's dumb don't ask that.**

**-We have to stay here. We're Patients 1-5. Mr. Peron is technically "zero"- he's not going to make it. BC looks really upset…**

**-Thirty Six people are confirmed to have the same thing we do. They're all in the hospital.**

**-Blossom asked whether the SHL is here. Ms. Bellum says they're coming in later on today.**

**\- Professor U is working on antidote as we speak- AB Flu measures? So - into the water?**

**-CDC isn't actively involved yet. (Brick asked) - Internal/SHL problem until "Forty-Two" patients confirmed? - 42?**

**\- Ms. Bellum keeps talking about reaching "forty-two" now- I don't get it. I don't think Brick does either…**

**-Miss Bellum will keep us posted. But… we're officially in quarantine starting now.**

**-No word on why the water way was still open. She'll keep us posted on that too- Brick is** **really** **mad about that. It does seem weird…**

That was an understatement.

Still though… Cap Boy had raised a  _very_ good point… What  _was_ the deal with that sniveling shithead… she'd been so engrossed in that one little problem with the moronic duo… she'd almost completely forgotten the  _other_ elephant in the room…

What...had gone down at the harbor… and  _why_ had that waterway been open…?

"So… what's the deal with forty-two?" He asked again. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Amateur.

The SHL had called "forty-two" their magic number since its inception- why? Because of the old tales and shit. Superstitious and lame but true.

Once upon a time there had been a Paranormal and an aspiring medical student back in the early nineteen hundreds. For all his being an "abnormal" when the great pandemic of 1918 had hit hundreds if not thousands of people had been affected- most died.

There was this one orphanage- of course it was an orphanage- the guy visited on one of his rounds. His power was healing. You could guess what came next- child after child was brought to him- and their sickness healed. Word nowadays was his power was absorbent in origin- his antibodies or whatever were mutated- who the hell knew- paranormal records from back then sucked. Anyway…

He hit ten patients. He asked for some water.

He hit twenty. He started feeling tired.

He hit thirty. His colleague asked if he was feeling alright.

He hit forty. He began to get dizzy.

Forty one he began to shake.

Forty-Two he was barely conscious.

Then there was a knock at the door. A young mother, holding her sickly daughter. Begging for his help. He had been at it for almost nineteen hours straight- healing the kids… no breaks. White as death- his skin beginning to go gray.

He took the kid anyway.

Forty-three kids were saved that day.

He died two hours later. Exhausted. His own immune system finally being worn to its last legs until it finally shut down. His miraculous healing ability lost to the world forever. The SHL had thus called the "quota" as it were at forty-two. It was the magic number.

Forty-two hours of training for any new vigilante.

Forty-two day probation period for any aspiring "Hero" (Thankfully in their circumstances the X-Team wasn't going to have to wait for that bull)

Forty two was the cut off number for paranormal incidents handled by the SHL exclusively: whether it be in hours, days, hell even minutes- Forty-three people get hospitalized with this it would be game over. And so forty-two patients… the SHL would step aside and let the CDC step in… and then it would be hell for all of them.

… Okay so… maybe the Pink one… had a point in looking so damn… grim.

The blondes had fallen after all into a foreboding silence. Bubbles' hushed explanation and Boomer having quickly writing it down … now they just kind of stared at each other.

And then her kid sister's head went into the beanpoles shirt and… yeah. Okay. Clothes remained on so… Mother Buttercup was satisfied time to check on her other charge.

" Mangeing" it out the door she ignored the tiny whimpers behind her. She was just… overreacting as usual.

The living room was a mess. Tissue boxes- blankets, six pairs of shoes, six discarded backpacks- school work in theory they were supposed to be working on strewn in the table- along with an entire pile of binders ice packs- ew those needed to be refrigerated or they'd drip everywhere- she frowned and landed on the sofa.

One of the binders was full of blocky handwriting…and labeled "X" - hmmm… someone hadn't had time yet to transfer his notes to the computer then had he… hmmm.

It wasn't a breach of privacy- Buttercup was second in command for the Powerpuff Girls and … holy… shit.

This  _was_ Brick's right?

Because not for nothing… whoever this notebook belonged to their spelling was worse than Butch's. That dumb ass' texts were barely countable as English.

But-... see she'd heard of short text- abbreviations - code or whatever but this… this was ridiculous!

**Harber inc. w/ greens , Trix and C.F. Needs to b looked more- wat cud have been BC green lite in her eyes?**

… What? What green light? Was he talking about when Butch was suddenly able to make solid matter or whatever which she STILL had not yet received  _any_  answers about?!

… She continued reading. A shit ton of what looked like math and numbers confirmed this was… shockingly enough indeed Cap Boy's - and he was apparently a terrible speller for all his super genius. Huh… go figure.

She liked math. She did but this shit was way beyond her- it looked like a chemical formula to be honest. She frowned and looked at the little note underneath the long elaborate formula…

**I smelled it. Y. Wat am I suposed to tell the boys? Need to talk to Pinky qik but BC on her ass now to. To smart for her own good that one.**

**I can't remember all of it. Dad told me to destroy it and we did. So how did I? Y! What is that doing here?! How did I smell it! Trix looking into it for now. Will have to tell Pinky. She won't like it. But its Y. No choice.**

"... Y?" She murmured.

That… was oddly specific. And… she looked at the frantic almost panicked looking notes: Blossom did the same thing before she did her formal reports she wrote notes and shit but…

As well as knowing to get Mr. Jojo here one of those nifty pocket dictionaries for his birthday Buttercup had a new clue to the mystery.

"Y huh…" she flipped the page. "... What's the ape got to do with all this…?"

" _Pinky. Stop it. Take a break. Go back to sleep."_

" _I'll sleep when there's time..."_

She stiffened. Aw hell. That door was closed and Father Unit would NOT be pleased.

" _Babe- I can handle the alerts for an hour-._

" _You need to sleep. I'm fine. Your temperature is rising again."_

" _And I can tell yours is dropping- C'mere."_

S'okay. Mother Superior Buttercup to the rescue. Mange time!

**o-o-o**

Brick's room had been turned into a makeshift mission control/ office- the Reds having clearly retreated in here after the Blues had gone to "bed" and Asswipe dumbass Jojo had gone back into la-la land mumbling about fucking "muffins" of all damn things… ugh...idiot. Was he even alive? She'd have to go check on him too wouldn't she? Ugggh. The things she did for her city…

She leaned against the wall - the light was off- similar to the entire apartment seeing as Bubbles had a major migraine and the whole place was one big shadow- not too good to read small screens with but … beneficial in other ways….

Well they weren't naked in bed (thank God for Buttercup's eyes and sanity) - he was in fact standing over her sitting in his office chair and...Damn. Sweet set up Cap Boy- the big television was split in two screens- he was playing around on an E-pad and she was focused on a laptop.

All Buttercup could see was what looked like Faceplace and Chirper up on the big screen- numbers and a spreadsheet on the little laptop. They were clearly hard at work and both remained clothed- the only impropriety Buttercup could potentially see was Brick's shirt of choice. A white sleeveless undershirt. Little to the imagination (shit the guy was more built than Buttercup thought) - and his arms were draped around the pink Powerpuff girl who was otherwise wearing what was clearly a borrowed sweatshirt and the entirety of Mr. Jojo's bed linens around her little form.

And she was still shivering.

"Pinky-." She glared at him.

"I don't have  _time_ to rest Brick!" She snapped. "Do you understand the implications of what's happening here-?!" She pointed to the screen. "The AB flu was a three day pandemic. It affected the majority of the south and east side and the complete north!"

"Cripes… three days? That's all it took?"

"It was airborne." She said darkly. "Airborne and fast." Buttercup folded her arms. That had been hell back then- it was just… gross remembering- even thinking of it. But…that was way back then- ancient history.

"But the Professor was able to cure it-." He rubbed her shoulders. "Your dad's a genius Babe- he'll figure this out too-."

See he was right- Dad just had to find the cure like normal and inject everybody and then dump it in the water supply for a few years- easy. No trouble at all-.

"The cause was much easier to ascertain back then Ruff" Blossom murmured dully, shivered and rubbed her arms. "We were able to contain and isolate the gene- Father created an antidote with…" she bit her lip. "... A live sample."

Buttercup grimaced and avoided looking at the sheer…. desolation in her sister's face. His grip tightened on her. "We'll think of something Blossom." He murmured. There was no answer. Only...oh.

She bit her lip unseen in the shadows at the tiny whimpers. Right… So even though Father-Unit would be likely furious as a matter of principle with a young male alone in the room with her pretty virginal sister Mother Buttercup was otherwise satisfied with the knowledge Brick Anthony Jojo wasn't a turd like Asswipe Dumbass Jojo - she decided it was time to check on the dumb ass - see if he was alive or whatever.

A sharp gasp and Buttercup (unseen of course) whipped around.

"Thirty-eight." She whispered. "Ruff… Ruff they're up to thirty-eight! We're not- we're not going to have a choice soon- The CDC is going to-to-to have to c-come and… oh God…" She buried her head in her hands and went face down on the table. Cap Boy was at her side as a non-official boy toy should and… well maybe it was time for Buttercup to err… go-.

"Pinky, c'mon Babe it's going to be fine- your dad's working on a-."

"With nonexistent DNA!" Her voice was shrill and growing higher pitched. Uhh- yeah Buttercup shouldn't be seeing this because even Cap Boy looked stricken for a second. He cleared his throat.

"Your…" he paused and swallowed. " Professor Utonium is the smartest man in this city. If  _anyone_ can figure out a way out of this-."

"I should have called out an alert earlier- I should have put the warning out faster- this is all my f-f-f-fault…" Her voice broke. "Every… every time I try… I tried to get a sample… they just… they just keep-!"

"Pinky this isn't your-!" and… the Rowdyruff Boy was clearly out of his element - okay time to Mange out and have conveniently "overheard" the conversation so she could force her way back in-. "This isn't your fault Babe. It  _isn't."_

" _Then_   _whose_ is it Brick!?"

"Whoever made those fucking mutants! That's who!"

"ON MY WATCH!" she punched the desk. Well hope that wasn't rented. "And the League is going to know that too and oh God what if they decide to punish  _all_ of us versus just me! I can't let my mistake ruin it for the girls- especially not Buttercup- they've worked too hard! Oh... oh God…" Back her head went into the desk and the idiot just draped himself over her like a damn Rowdy blanket or whatever.

Clearly out of his element.

"Babe. Pinky listen to me. No one blames you for this Blossom- and so help me if they even  _try_ I'll-! _"_ She wasn't listening. She wouldn't be listening any time soon either. Buttercup knew her sister. Once she got it into her head she had "failed" again… just…

Fuck. Fucking…

She finally had to look away. Mange or not… she knew Blossom would never want her to see her like this. The fact she was doing this in front of  _Brick_ of all people…

She bit her lip. Even having "overheard" it… no. Best… best pretend she hadn't. It just… it was better that way. Her sister's pride would never recover. She was as stubborn as Cap Boy here- arguably worse actually but who was counting Red pride incidents? Not Buttercup- that wasn't her job.

… No her job was to make sure the horny X' rabbits didn't breed before marriage. That was it.

"We're going to find who  _is_ responsible for this Pinky. All of it. We're going to make them  _pay_ for what they've done to the city…" Her sister sniffed and finally looked up. Buttercup stiffened- those pink eyes were fastened on the door where she stood at- almost like she was looking straight at her… Buttercup held her breath.

But then the pink puff turned away, rubbed her eyes, turned her back to the computer and resumed whatever… she had been doing.

Like it hadn't even… happened.

"... It is the X Team's… top priority yes I agree Brick." She rasped. "Father..." she swallowed. " Father thinks that: that with enough cases enough… DNA could be… salvaged and a makeshift… a makeshift model for a potential strain could...could be discerned but-."

Brick was silent, but nevertheless Cap Boy of the analytical genius but not written word nodded and sat by her side. The Reds back in action. It had never happened. Focus on the city. Focus on the civilians.

So...Clothes remained on. No risqué behavior to be seen save that unfortunate shirt Cap Boy had chosen to wear- he'd have to receive a citation for that but…. Mother Buttercup... was satisfied.

Time to go.

She slipped out as quiet as a shadow.

It was dreadfully quiet and creepy now in the apartment. She didn't even know what time it was or when the last time she had slept was- her couch bed was messy- so it must have been recent. They were sleeping in shifts- except the Dumbass. He wasn't interested in sharing because he was a dick and wouldn't share.

Not that she was interested in sleeping anywhere  _near_ that cesspool without a hazmat suit of her own but…

He'd been sleeping long enough and she was bored- being Mother Superior was annoying. Time for some entertainment. He of the moron attitude provided a grim sort after all.

Bah.

**o-o-o-**

The lazy bum was still passed out. Lazy. Always had to make a spectacle of himself. Look at those legs sticking out like some kind of moronic starfish. Idiot.

His breathing sounded kind of weird. Smothering oneself in the pillow was thus not recommended while sick. Tch-moron. Get with the program.

God look at this pigsty. When was the last time this idiot had even washed his damn sheets?! Ugh never mind- she didn't want to know! Ew. Bad thoughts- bad thoughts.

Ugh look at him! Him and those obnoxious  _spikes!_ Seriously what was it the nineties?! Who even  _gelled_ their hair anymore!?

How much of the shit did he stick in that rat's nest anyway- heh he'd probably go bald before he was thirty because of- heh serves him right.

"The Butch" wasn't being very cooperative to her brilliant insults. In fact he was still fast asleep and all wrapped up in that nasty blanket like…

Buttercup frowned. Idiot. He was going to smother himself. Ugh. The things she did for her city- she deserved a silver eagle for this!

She took a deep breath- bracing herself for the inevitable smell. But unfortunately this idiot was deemed necessary for the X Team to function properly and so-.

So.

So….

Soooo...whoa. Uhh…

She blinked. Then blinked again.

Apparently in his fever… dreams Mr. Jojo had decided to err…. strip. Right. Understandable this whole place was hot as fuck- warm! Warm because of the uh… fire breather… next door - well at least Leader Girl would never be cold! Err… uh… oh god ew. EW! Why would she  _ever_ have put that mental image in her head!

Ew! She didn't want to think of that! Okay- focus on something else! Punching! Yeah punching was good! Punching...with those big...rippling muscles and...No! No!

_Noooo._

Those weren't natural. He was clearly on some kind of… X...steroid. Yeah. Yeah that's it. He only played football! Wasn't like he…

She cleared her throat- okay so clearly the guy worked out hence the err… barbells and crap in the corner and just- ugh this whole room was a pigsty!

Crap was everywhere just thrown willy nilly- look at that wastebasket! Filled to the brim and spilling out too!- and that  _desk_ \- tch what was the point of even  _having_ the desk!? Wasn't like the moron actually ever  _used_ it! That would involve him actually having a  _brain!_

And not being some kind of… huge… rippling muscle head-. Was that a six pack or an eight pack she couldn't really tell…. wait! No! Bad Buttercup!

They weren't that big. Nope. She'd seen bigger- look at her own biceps! Yeeeeah- that's the ticket! She curled her arm. Yeah baby- that's the stuff. Tch- asswipe had  _nothing_ on Buttercup. The idea! Ha!

Ha…. Haaaa….

Okay. When she'd had the displeasure of measuring him for his uniform- oh god help him if Leader Girl saw it now discarded on the floor like he had it- but anyway- no see she'd felt  _some_ muscle sure but unlike pigtails and Madam Bow she hadn't  _relished_ in it. Tch- the pink one had already more or less memorized that clip and saved every photo before she yelled from her high horse at the creators of the "fan sites" dedicated to Cap Boy's ass. After all only Blossom was allowed to look at said Rowdy ass. Everyone else would get the ice breath treatment to cool them down per say. Heh- like Twiggy had said- "Pink eyed pissy kitty got all hissy hissy!" - Ha! She'd have to remember that one for later.

But yeah. This one. Nope. Nothing special. Nope-  _Noooope._

So… he was clearly fine and boring too sleeping the day away without a care in the world in Ass-... Idiotic green moron land sooo-. Time to go.

"...Wait." She paused. The hell? "Wait… don't… don't-."

Her eyes widened.

"...Butch… you okay?" She muttered. He was...dripping with sweat to be honest- she put a hand on his brow because she wasn't  _heartless_ you know just because he reeked to high heaven right now-whoa.

She gulped. No see… that fever was supposed… to have gone down. She'd done what she'd been ordered and thrown him into a nice ice bath- that should have…

Because that's how...fevers worked. Right? Get em' cooled down fever breaks! ...Right?

Maybe she….should have paid more attention in Health last year. Err. Okay. Uh.

"No… No…Pops...no."

She froze. Pops… Mojo? Again. That's all he was mumbling about- had been. Why he gave a shit about that abusive damned dirty  _ape_ Buttercup had  _no_ idea but-!

"I'll… I'll be good… please."

Her fist clenched.

"He ain't here." She said gruffly. "He ain't here. He can't get you. He can't get any of you. Not… not while the Powerpuff Girls are here…and... Not ever again."

He was too warm. She had no idea what his temperature was but it probably wasn't good. She grabbed a water bottle from the bureau- and a random tee shirt- it stunk to high heaven but-.

_Riiiiip_

Wasn't salvageable anyway and this was more important. The make shift compress would do while she went for some ice at least-. She noticed the missing cough syrup on the same shelf- huh- so that's where the evil gunk had gone and been kept away from the lightweight blue one. Whatever. She scrunched her nose- Ew. Grape. Bleh. Whatever. Beggars couldn't be choosers and maybe this would put him into a longer coma so he'd stop mumbling like that…

Seriously it was kind of… bugging her.

"No...No…"

"Wait… wait!" Again… Buttercup froze. His gorilla paw was clasped on her wrist in some kind of death grip. She scowled.

"This ain't one of your sick fantasies asswipe. Hands  _off!"_ She hissed. He held firm.

...It  _really_ wasn't "ethical" most likely to break someone's arm while they were unconscious but frankly  _some_ exceptions could be made in her opinion so-!

"Don't...don't… Big Bro… wait…wait for me." More… mumbling. She clenched her free fist. So what… from Pops to...makeshift…"Pops"-? She shook that… somewhat odd thought away. The idiot was still going on and on about shit that didn't matter sure but hey Buttercup would at least give the guy this.

Bet your  _ass_ Brick Jojo owed those two Jojo brothers a goddamn apology and she was going to make  _sure_ he went and gave it too! He was still rambling like a lunatic- and that grip wasn't letting up because apparently even asleep and unconscious he was a slimy snail that stuck to things like glue and didn't come off!

Ugggggh. The things she did for her city. She managed to unpeel the snail slime away without having to resort to salt and grabbed the bottle.

"Hey… hey sunshine- c'mon now- up and at em' its med-med time- mmmm artificial grape flavored goop- mmmm  _yuuuummmy!"_

Nothing. Not even a twitch. She frowned. God damn it. Okay… new plan.

"Holy shit it's fucking hot in here- well if you're unconscious I guess that means I can get away with taking my top off…" She called out loudly.

Nothing.

_Twitch._

She shook him.

"Butch. Wake. Up. You need meds!" She hissed.

"Nooo… no school… can't make me…"  _Twitch. Twitch._ So he wakes up for school bitching but not for Buttercup's shirt coming off eh? Well ain't that  _sweet._ Dickhead. Whatever she'd tried. She was off the hook.

"No...hurt. Hurt too much."

"Well if you'd take your meds like a good little shit for brains it wouldn't hurt then!" Idiot!

Again that mangy paw was on her wrist. And… whoa. Uh… he looked… kind of upset. Uh…

"Don't...Don't leave…."

She paused. Son of a…. she bit her lip. He sounded so damn  _pitiful_ it was almost pathetic.

"Make… make stop... don't… don't go. Don't-." And now again… the invasion of her personal space and him gripping her like some kind of lazy sloth or something and… "Wait… Wait… don't leave me... "She rolled her eyes. And he goes and accuses  _Boomer_ of milking this for all it was worth - jeez.

"Okay idiot I know you're awake so-."

"NO… come back… don't….leave. I can help..." He...whimpered.

"... you're not… talking to  _me_ are you Asswipe?" More whimpers answered her question. Great. Fever dreams. Fun. The last time she'd experienced this Bubbles had been so traumatized she'd screamed for her and Leader Girl and had clung to them both crying and-...

…. Well god damn it. She buzzed her lips and cursed her "everything nice" laced genetic code before she grabbed the desk chair (again why he had it he had  _no_ idea) - wheeled it over and plopped in it.

Whatever, Mother Buttercup was going to need to crochet some good old fashioned chastity belt covers anyway because no doubt Pink and Baby Blue were going to be fitted for them as soon as Father Unit was capable of ordering so.

Stupid… Rowdyruff Boys. They had to get sick. They  _had_ to be all big and bad and be like  _Oh look at me- I big bad Rowdyyyyy- I no get sick! Hurr hurr- I'm big manly man! We no get sick! Huurrrr! Ugga Ugga! We Rowdyruff Men! Ha ha!_

Another goddamn whimper. Ugh. She glared at the Green one. Bastard. Look at im'- all "innocent" looking and...And… stupid. He looked stupid. And his stupid spikes were… flatter now too.

Stupid spikes… she removed her trusty needles from her hair (what- where else can she keep em' and no one knows where they are? Surprise attack  _duhhh_ ) she played with them listlessly. Meh. Not much yarn left - she could knit a nice Dick sweater. It was small enough. Heh.

"...Big...Bro….Boom… no… wait… wait for...me."

….Whatever. Where's her damn yarn.

**-V-**

_Butch_

_Pain… Pain… this… this can't be happening. This can't be real. Gimme a break man! No… NOT AGAIN!_

He bit into the pillow- hard- the slice was like some kind of iron bar in his foot- he closed his eyes and took a dep breath-  _one. Two. Three. Four - SLICE._ There… was the pinkie toe. Right on schedule. Ha… ha...ha?

He heard whimpering behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was the stupid blond. The big baby was taking it the worst- crying and yelling in the middle of the night! Tch- how was  _that_ gonna help nothin!

Boss of course just took it like a champ. His hands and feet were bandaged like the both of em' but now his face was too. Pops was thinking Brick's… nose was coming in. Or er… developing. Breaking out…? Uh… painfully expelling out of his Big Bro's face like that creepy worm thing did in that movie they weren't supposed to have watched but they did anyway.

Seriously man… the thing came  _ripping_ out of the guy's  _stomach_. Gross!

… Okay maybe Brick had had a point about waiting to watch that flick in the day. But  _c'mon_ man! It was cool! And he'd heard the Powderpuffs had gone to see that  _PG-13_ flick by  _themselves_ \- though how he still didn't know cause uh- they weren't thirteen yet but… the Rowdyruff Boys being shown up by those goody two shoes! Hell no!

And uh well… Butch knew now not to mention the whole- they hadn't been  _alone_ either- metal mouth brace face whatever his name was had been with the Pink chick and err… yeah Big Bro was just kinda… better not being told that part. Or ever mentioning it to him. Yeah.

Still kinda weird what happened at the Carnival. Doing something like that was… kinda not with the code ya know? Ah well- Boss had his reasons for sure. Just cause they didn't know em' didn't mean he didn't have em' you know? Not to mention-

_SLIIIIIIICE!_ Aw hell! C'mon why'd there have to be  _TWO!_

Butch bit his lip and squeezed the pillow again.

_One. Two. Three. Four- SLIIIIIICE._

There's number two. He grit his teeth. Okay. Just… just a few more to go. He had his left hand all done- whoo! Right hand half done and now his feet! Easy! Boomer was the sap who was getting his ears or whatever now- tch… listen… listen to him crying.

_Baby._

They were the Rowdyruff Boys… and nothin' scared em…. nothing'.

Puberty… tch… who cares…. Bring it on… Mother fuckers…

_**Click. Click. Click.** _

**You're an idiot you know.**

"Butch. Just keep breathing. This one's gonna suck but its quick okay. I swear it's quick."

"Yours took three days! You almost ended up in the damn hospital-!"

Brick gave him a hard look. "Yeah but I  _didn't_ did I?" Butch flinched. Right… uh hospitals were a no-go. Asked too many questions. Right yeah he knew the rules. Boomer was huddled in his bed staring up at the both of them - his new nose had well come in pretty quick in the scheme of things but his feet had been the worst for him. Judging from the size of them… it was likely the kid was actually gonna be kinda tall according to the guy in the lab coat.

Stupid Boomer imagine-  _crying to a Puff!_ A PUFF! And Pigtails! Ugh of all the-! God damn it. Then she'd gone off and went tattling to her dumb Dad who needed to wear something other than the creepy lab coat.

Who'd he think he was- showing up at  _their_ house-  _Demanding_ to talk to Pops! Tch- yeah okay Good luck moron. Boss had agreed to "take a message" and Butch had had the pleasure of slamming the door in the nosy shit head's blocky face! Too bad Boss had said no violence allowed.

Even though he'd looked at Boom like he was a piece of shit tattletale anyway! Which he was!

Butch squeezed his eyes shut. Brick has been the first to get… a nose. And hell… it was a big one. He definitely had the biggest one of all of em' and he'd been in a shit ton of pain and freaking… he'd handled it though! He'd taken it like a man and… and Butch was too! Yeah! He wasn't no sissy blonde!

This was nothing!  _Nothing!_

_SLIIIIICE_

He felt a hand on his shoulder- two actually and who the hell was yelling? It sounded like some kind of sissy… baby and fuck man why was his… face wet? When had he ended up on the ground? Why was Brick yelling?

What… what was with all the red?

Was that… blood?

Yeah so maybe Boss had taken a pretty…. long message from Professor U. And maybe he'd taken the Professor's contact info.

Okay…. maybe the guy was kind of legit. Seeing as the blue one was still out of school from com-pli-cations or something. Her big toe or something had come in in the middle of a fight and she'd gotten a tail in the face. She was kind of out of it. The pink one had been practically carried out of school yesterday by Brace Face.

… Yeah don't tell Boss that one. Again- one of these days Butch was gonna have to get the story from Boss. He was acting… kind of weird.

But… tch. They were the Rowdyruff Boys… they… they could handle anything.

Anything.

_**Click. Click. Click.** _

**They all are. Just freaking out about a bad cold. That's all this is. You're just being a big baby about a stupid cold. Moron.**

_One step. Two step. Forward. Keep going._

Wasn't that hard. His new shoes were cushioning a lot of the… what had the lab coat guy called it? Uh… pressure! Right! Pressure- that was the important crap you know!

_OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

He ignored the frantic yelling around him and slapped away the stupid normy who tried to help him up. He scowled- the pain of having his bad foot-  _stomped_ on by some kind of-! Course he was freaking angry! How the hell would the loser feel if-! Aw crap- NO! Stop bleeding damn it! Stop!

"Jojo!" He stiffened and the gym teacher gave him a hard look before pointing behind him. "Bench. Now."

"Aw' C'mon Teach I'm fine! It was just-!"

"We got the floors cleaned last week after the first of these incidents happened - we're not cleaning it again. Bench."

A few of the stupid normies snickered and he even heard a few muttered  _freaks_ \- under their stupid breaths like...like…!

_What a bunch of freaks… seriously._

_Nasty much?_

_Thought chicks were the only ones supposed to bleed everywhere-Ha!_

He scowled but had no damn choice. He wasn't allowed to make any more trouble. Boss would have his head.

Didn't stop him from glaring at the assholes in question though. He sneered. Wannabe jocks- they never stood a chance against him! Thought they were all big and bad until  _Butch_ came on the field! And they knew it.

Todd Walker, Peter Finkley and that last one- started with a D'. He didn't know didn't care all he knew was those three were the worst of the worst.

Something about em' he didn't know. He just didn't like em'. He may have been a Rowdyruff Boy or whatever so that meant he was "evil" sure he knew how it worked but… tch even he and his bros knew now to treat chicks like that…

"Watch it Utonium!"

Well… most chicks.

The crazy green one glared at the teacher and spun around. She was mad pale, her hair was all stringy and ratty piled up in a bun or something and her entire left side was bandaged from the arm up and… ohhh- oh right. This lame ass city was still expecting them to  _fight_ while their bodies tore open and rearranged themselves because of the magic of  _puberty_. Of course because that was just  _soooo_ right? Right!

"Then tell the morons not to aim for my ass!" She snarled. The voice was raspy and labored and… oh look speaking of pieces of shit- Todd and his crew were laughing like a bunch of dumb asses.

"Utonium! Bench!"

"What! Are you kidding me!? What'd I do-!?"

_Uh oh… pissy powerpuff._

_She's the one with nasty temper…_

_You know maybe that Morebucks chick is right… is it safe to have those… weirdos in our class?_

The green Puff glared at them all before she flinched- and it looked awfully familiar- that jerk in her left hand did too. Despite how quick she tried to hide it. He looked down at his own- raw but healing. The Professor had dropped off - because he didn't know when to quit- some kind of salve or whatever last week.

_Pops was still sleeping. He'd call him back eventually. No Brick didn't know when. Thank you. He had it from there._

_Slam._

He had a small tube in his bag in fact. That jerk was-  _crack_ \- yep X' hearing came in handy sometimes clearly. Mr. Grimley looked at her- utterly disgusted. Because yeah okay it was kind of gross to see someone's  _hand_ coming apart yeah but give her a break! She wasn't resting it or whatever like she was supposed to.

_EW… is that blood?_

_Ewww- gross!_

Tch… that's gratitude for ya. Fuck man Butch  _hated_ this girl and he even knew that this chick did a shit ton for all the people here and even the  _adult_ was looking at her like she was some kind of…

_Freak._

_Weirdo._

Mr. Grimley just silently pointed out of the gym and Butters sneered and stormed over- grabbing her bag and heh- looked right at Teach while she just  _smeared_ that nasty bandage on the bench- he looked ready to keel over and her grin was huge and toothy before she just sauntered on off - acknowledging her immediate detention with a nonchalant wave and well… shit.

That wasn't…very everything nice of her… Butch had to admit.

**This is just you boys' master plan ain't it? Ohh waaa-waaa- look at us we're so sad and pathetic and sick- waaa- Pinky- Angel take care of meeeee- be our pretty little nurses waaaaa! Tch.**

_**Click. Click. Click.** _

**I give you this asswipe… at least you know better than to expect anything from me.**

She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Briefly but still noticeably. He frowned. Her breathing was getting harder as she leaned against the wall.

"You okay there Butters?" He grunted.

"Oh screw off! I'm fine!" She hissed.

"You don't look fine- you look like shit." He said simply.

She glared at him. "Wasn't aware it was a damn crime to be  _tired_."

"Tired...right." He raised an eyebrow. She looked like utter  _shit_. He wasn't just being an ass- he was genuine here. When was the last time this chick had even  _slept?_

Sure yeah that fight had been nasty- in more ways than one- seriously  _squid_ _gunk_ \- yeeeesh but… seriously though…

"Can I help you!?" She snapped. "Seriously fuck off!"

He put his hands up. "Jeez-  _touchy_ \- alright whatever just I dunno get some sleep chick- next nasty comes along and you'll end up lunch." He snorted. She glared at him.

"... Fuck off." She said again and well back in the air she went and… whatever- that pizza goddess and her legs from Heaven were waiting they just had to go get Boss from work or whatever.

Besides- the chick had thrown a basketball hoop at him! Crazy chick deserved everything she got-! Yeah!

….Yeah.

**Butch… You alive?**

_**Click. Click. Click.** _

The smell was  _terrible_ \- the screaming was  _awful_ \- the chaos was just- goddamn it! Stupid lovesick idiot! Stupid! STUPID! God why was he so  _stupid!?_

Rushing in to save a damn  _Puff!_  God how stupid could the blonde get! Stupid- Stupid-!

Wait… was that…

"...B-Butters!?" He hissed. What the… what was she doing there!? Why was she just  _lying_ there? Why was she- the squid hadn't thrown her  _that_ hard!

...Had it?

She lay in a bed of glass and metal and she was bleeding everywhere and… aw… aw shit- aw hell- okay so maybe this thing was a little stronger than he'd thought but-!

He reached out for her but-.

**Butch… Okay seriously dude- enough. Wake up.**

What… What the-!? His hand- why had it just-!?

_The Darkness… it is coming._

She was right there! He could see her!? What the hell was going on!?

**BUTCH. WAKE. UP. YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!**

What the- what the hell!? What was with the shaking! Why was the ground shaking-!? Why was he putting his hands through her like some kind of weird- g-ghost!?

_It is coming._

What, Who? What… What was coming? What wasn't already  _here!?_

The buildings were all shaking. The wind was howling- and suddenly… everything… had just gone… dark. Hadn't the sun been shining a minute ago? Shining on a typical Townsville getting destroyed kind of day? You know-  _same old same old!_

… What the…. what the hell… man.

She was still lying there. Lying on the ground- but now… it was just them. Her sisters… his brothers. The city… and them. That was it. All in… darkness.

This… This was weird. He wanted out of here! He didn't sign up for this crap! He signed up for people cheering him on and hot babes giving him their number in droves not-!

She was still unconscious. Why was she still-!?

_The Strings…_

Again… Again with the weird… he shook her- she was solid again (?) - But what the hell had just?

Wait… Strings… the hell? What strings!? He just was here for the Babes and to keep his brothers out of trouble! … Okay keep Boomer out of trouble and help Boss out when he wanted it but-!

Hell no unless these "strings" had something to do with bikini strings on a nice hot beach with shining sun and the girls all dressed in their beach best with daisy dukes the Butch wanted  _nothing_ to do with no creepy voice telling him about "frayed strings" or whatever-! Hell no – he was a "chef" not a- …a…

**BOOM**

Another shake and this time he fell flat on his ass _. WHAT THE!?_ The hell was going on!? Why was the world shaking- why was the!?

_The strings fray…_

He whipped around. The ground was shaking – and…what kind of- oh fuck this shit! He was out! Screw this! He didn't sign up for this and-!

He froze. Wait… SHIT!

She was still unconscious!? Even with the ground shaking!? Why the hell was- what was wrong with her!? He zipped over and scooped the Puff up. "Butters! Butters wake up!" He hissed as he shook her. "Butters- Butters!"

Still out like a light. The shaking was just getting worse and- SHIT! The road split right below them – one long jagged crack only kept getting bigger as he looked down- the hell was-!?

_Beware… …_

Rift…? What the hell was a-?

_BOOM. CRACK. BOOOOOM-!_

_Beware the Rift…_

Who the hell kept-!? What the hell did they mean by  _rift?!_  What the-!?

_CRACK. BOOM. CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_

The whole place was coming apart! Coming apart like some kind of-!

_Before it consumes…_

He blinked. What? Was that-HEY!? Where'd-!? This wasn't the city? And where'd Butters go!? The hell!?

His arms were empty- the streets were gone. Everything wa just… dark in here except…

Holy shit Boss looked like shit. Breathing hard and staring… staring at? Butch looked around the dark room- his hand trailed the wall. It was… gunky. He grimaced. Gross.

Wait… what was Brick doing here!? Why did he look like…?

"What will happen if I take it?"

Butch stared. The…hell?

His big bro was… talking to himself? Why the hell was Boss talking to himself- he couldn't see anyone else in here- it was just him… Butch apparently and… gunky webbing everywhere.

Brick…didn't look right either. His eyes… there was something… funky with his eyes. Butch narrowed his own. Yeah… yeah something wasn't right… Boss looked… weird. They were completely… glazed over.

Before he started reaching out for something. Slowly… kind of… rigidly. Almost like…

… Like… he was in some kind of trance.

But… no. See… see that wasn't right! Boss wasn't gonna be dumb enough to fall for a fucking  _hypnotism_ act or whatever! He wasn't so- why… why was he-!?

Butch took a step forward- "Boss? You okay?"

Nothing. He just kept reaching out for…. Hey… that was a sword… like… like the sword that Boss had been waving around like some kinda-! Was this where it had come from!? Wait… hey wait a minute! Wait just a goddamn minute- was this the-!? Was this the damn factory!? What the-…

… Was this…. Was this what had…?

**BUTCH! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO COUNT TO THREE!**

Brick's eyes were completely glazed over. There was no fucking doubt… as much as Butch didn't… didn't want to see it… but… but…

His hands grazed that damn sword and-

"Brick! BRICK DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He bellowed. He looked around- the fuck! Why was Boss all alone!? Had that coward gone and run or something!? Tch- of course he fucking had- fucking turd!

**ONE!**

" **You're an annoying one aren't you?"**

Huh? He whipped around and… his blood chilled. He almost keeled over.

It… it couldn't be. No… N-No. No it couldn't… that couldn't be-!

Believe was hanging in the air – his face was bleeding pretty badly from…from where… where the… c-c-claw… was… was…

No. He shook his head. No. No. No way! NO! NO!

The guy was unconscious… or was he… no… his chest was still moving but the creature holding… holding him up in the air was…

"…Y-You?" He whispered. The creature smirked and turned. Butch tensed and held his fists out.

" **Ah Butch... a pleasure of course. I do so love family reunions. How unfortunate it can't yet be in person."**

Mike's unconscious body was thrown to the ground and disappeared. He started but the creature… only laughed. Butch clenched a fist.

"… So it was you." He hissed. "You're the one who-!"

**TWO!**

" **Ah yes- those boys escaped my little game and your brother even came out with the grand prize…"** Its smile was like poison. Oily and it gave Butch a bad feeling.

"… Leave Boss alone." He hissed. "You wanted him to take that sword. You trapped im' in there to get it didn't you! Why! The fuck is going on! What the fuck is your game Him! ANSWER ME!

The demon… only laughed.

" **How amusingly loyal. Your kind are capable of such** _ **loyalty**_ **– it really is quite remarkable… for such** _ **stupid**_ **creatures you mortals still have… your uses in some ways."**

"Uses… USES!" He stamped his foot. "Fuck you and your "uses"- I'm a fucking Rowdyruff Boy and so's Brick- and we're never going to be nobody's chump or lackey ever again- you hear me! EVER!" His voice echoed. "…Especially  _yours_!"

The laughter that erupted was almost… bone chilling. He gulped but stayed… stayed firm because… because… a Rowdy never leaves a rowdy behind… ever and if Big Bro… had… had been…t-tricked… somehow then… not that he  _had been_ – but if something  _had_ happened…then… it was the Butch's  _duty_ to… to-!

**TWO… Two and a half…?**

The blow was instant and down on the ground the Butch went and the laughter just got worse and who the fuck had-!?

" **Foolish Boy… you still have no idea what's coming do you…Shall I give you a clue"**

He couldn't move. Fucking hell why couldn't he move!?

"…  **In five summers… she is chosen."**

The hell did that-!?

" **In thirteen summers… she is awakened."**

_Click. Clack. Click._

And then he was hoisted back up but not by a claw- his eyes widened.

"…Butters?" He hissed.

"In eighteen… she's summoned… and then we're all royally  _fucked_ asswipe…"

"B-Butters what? Why- the hell is going on- where'd-!?"

It was gone! The fuck!? The fuck was going on-!? What-!?

She folded her arms.

"You didn't think that was real did you- you might be an idiot Butch but I know you're not really an  _idiot_ \- now wake the fuck up. I'm sick of hearing myself yelling and shit- kind of annoying."

"… Wait that is you? Why do you-?"

Butters snorted and rolled her eyes upward. "Just wake up moron. Not like you're gonna remember any of this anyway."

"…Wha-?"

"The clock is ticking moron. And I can't keep this up for much longer. The strings are messing up faster and faster- and one brother can't do it alone. Remember that at least… remember that… and you all can save him."

"…Save…him? Save who? Who is-!?"

"Buttercup" suddenly began to fade and suddenly… that wasn't Butters at all but-! "Save him… Save him please."

"…Save who!? What the fuck is going on here- are… are you the… Casperella? Casper's girlfriend!? The fuck are you- answer me! Who the fuck is being summoned!? What the fuck is-!?"

_Save him…_

**THREE! I WARNED YOU ASSHOLE!**

_**SPLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH** _

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! GOD DAMN IT WOMAN WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN YOUR NURSING SKILLS!?"

His head was killing him, his entire body ached and now he was fucking cold.  _Great_ nurse. Sexy or not just… the  _fuck_ man!

Ugh… Butters folded her arms and the water bottle that had been clearly  _dumped_ all over Butch's fucking head like- aw what-!

"Woman look at my  _bed!_ It's soaked! Look at my sheets!"

"I warned you. You didn't listen."

"I WAS ASLEEP!"

"You weren't  _that_ asleep you were fucking mumbling like some kind of crazy person- seriously man- kind of weird. Just saying."

He felt his face grow warm. " …. What was I saying?"

She shrugged, "I dunno- what makes you think I even listened cause I  _didn't_. You were just bugging the crap out of me. Seriously who  _talks_ in their sleep? C'mon."

…

_NOT THE DARK!_

He scowled. "Scuse' me for being sick." He muttered.

Her face darkened and she stood up, "Yeah. I figured. Well seeing as you're conscious no doubt the others will want to…meet up and…"discuss" our situation." She folded her arms tighter. "Didn't think you'd want to be out of the loop."

His head was spinning and fucking hell did he have a headache. But… he nodded.

"Yeah… I'm sick of that that's for sure." He muttered. Butters didn't say anything as she sauntered out but at least the door didn't get shoved in his face or whatever… guess that was…progress?

"…So Butters… seriously what  _was_ I saying?"

She frowned. "Not important- what's up?"

Surprisingly the other four were out in the living room too- Red looked kind of rough though, shivering and shit and Boss had an arm around her. The blondes were just looking flat out generally miserable.

They were all huddled together looking at the television.

"Uh… guys? What's shaking team eh?" None of them seemed to react to his hilarious team. Nah they all looked… grim.

Didn't take a genius to know why either.

" **While details of the exact cause of Mr. Peron's death are still being kept confidential until his next of kin arrive and are notified - Townsville General Hospital has released a general statement concerning the circumstances of -."**

Wait… did that lady just say-!? The blondes were grim.

"Mr. Peron died about twenty minutes ago." Brick broke the horrified silence and stared right at Butch. "The CDC is on its way. The city's under complete lockdown."

"…Complete lockdown? Wait… what's that mean-?" Butch kept looking back and forth between both his brothers and the silent Puffs by their sides.

"It means we royally fucked up." The voice was small… and husky. He felt a chill down his spine and he turned only to see Butters staring at the floor. "…that's what this means Butch."

**-V-**

**To: [All staff]**

**From: Sbellum**

**ATTENTION ALL:**

_A city-wide pathogen alert has been issued until further notice- please plan accordingly and remain calm. Further information of the cause and identity of the pathogen will be supplied at a later point in time but note that all citizens will be barred from leaving the city limits come Midnight of this evening. All local schools have been shut down and businesses strongly urged to send their employees home early and not reopen until further word._

_Thank you for your continued cooperation in aiding our great city during this crisis._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah Bellum, Mayor's assistant._

**-V-**

**[Fwd. to [Blocked]**

**From: Dhoward**

_All traces of the chemical spill have been cleaned up. But Bellum is leading the investigation into it. Lots of questions about the waterway. And those damn kids sick or not won't let up. Especially the one with the hat._

_What should I do?_

_D.H._

**[REPLY]**

_Don't do anything._

_Bellum will be dealt with when the time comes. As for the other problems- with luck this situation will rid us of the problem on its own._

_Do not contact me again._

_-R_

Idiot. The fools he had to work with in this goddamn hovel. He already had to listen to the caterwauling of his Pearl from her room- lamenting about her boyfriend's ill health.

Ugh the idea made his skin crawl. An Abnormal in  _his_ family.

Good God never. God willing this bad flu of the boy's would carry him off and he'd be out of his life forever. A shame about the Utonium sisters- Abnormals yes, but nice to look at regardless. Shame. They likely would have grown up to be quite the trio of beauties. And he  _did_ so like a redhead occasionally. Like that Bellum. He really did hope she would learn to stop sticking that lovely swan neck of hers in places it didn't belong.

Reginald did so hate to see beauty  _wasted._

Why look at what had happened to the delicious Janet… motherhood look had taken that one for a terrible ride. Then again with her being stuck with that brat of hers… it wasn't a surprise.

He could still see the leering smirk – how Will had  _ever_ sired that one was a mystery because God only knew Will Geraldson was nothing but a weak minded imbecile on a good day.

No the son though… he was cunning. Him and that Jojo boy… they were growing annoying. God willing this entire fiasco would carry them  _both_ off. Two birds with one stone per say.

He lifted his cigar- although…

The phone took an exceedingly long time to be picked up- fool.

" _Yes what is it! What is it you are calling for at this hour of the night! For it is late and it late at night and so-!"_

How droll.

"Yes, Yes my friend- my apologies really I know a genius of your… caliber requires a full night's sleep but I don't suppose you've seen the news?"

" _None of my doing. I supply. You disperse. I do not disperse only supply. You do the dispersing I only dot he supplying-!"_

"Yes, yes I know- the fault lies with my associate he will be aptly dealt with for this fiasco I assure you but tell me my good sir- with our… product I do hope you've also have a…anti-serum lying around somewhere. Just in case."

Of course he and Prinny would be boarding their private jet shortly- she could caterwaul and cry all she wanted- again this red headed abnormal simply perishing with the rest would certainly make his life  _much_ more pleasant.

" _An antidote? You mean an anti-serum and antidote? What is the meaning of this entire fiasco anyway! I was never told this would occur- I supply but I do not destroy! Supply! I am a genius who supplies! Supplies! Supplies!"_

Good Lord give him strength to deal with this simpleton.

"Yes. Yes. My friend. Again I was only asking- just in case this… event goes out of hand. It'll be good to simply be able to… contain it before it goes too far you catch my meaning."

" _Of course I know! I am no simpleton! I am only conferring- confirming what is you are asking me- that I have an answer to- you are asking me whether I have this anti-serum to which you desire for this plague that has struck this miserable city-and all within it! Including those evil succubae! The Powerpuff Girls! Who have lured my boys- my once faithful sons- into their clutches! Their clutches! They have been lured into their clutches!"_

His butler discreetly gestured towards the door- ah the car was here. Excellent. Prinny's screeching upstairs had ceased and the maids were carrying the numerous bags while his Pearl scolded them for their laziness.

"Ah yes- yes Mojo. I understand- most tragic. I'm sorry my friend but I have to go- business has come up. You understand of course. Keep me informed of the latest updates on our goal. Chao."

He cut off the enraged snarling on the other line. Tragic in a way really- the creature  _was_ a genius no matter how abominable its existence was. Oh well.

"Daddy! I cannot just  _leave!_ What if my Bricky wants me to come see him and nurse him back to health with our LOVE! I can't just leave him here in the clutches of that pink eyed  _WHORE!"_

Funny- but from what he could tell from his… one encounter with the boy in question he and the young Miss Utonium had seemed awfully…  _cozy_  even before that… incident. And now judging from pictures both from the media and… other sources of his it was clear that Mr. Jojo and Miss Utonium were clearly… very special…"friends".

He had  _no_ desire to deal with teenage cat fights- not when so much else was at stake.

"Now Prinny- we already discussed this. Daddy wants to make sure you're safe from this nasty little cold going around."

"But I feel  _fiiiiiiine!_ "

"Princess my little girl- Daddy would never forgive himself if something happened to you. Now go outside and wait for Daddy he's just packing up a few extra things and then when we get in the air you can pick where we'll go and Daddy will buy you a new wardrobe."

She paused and pouted. "… Chanel?"

"Straight from Paris."

His Pearl beamed. "Oh Daddy! Of course- I'm just so worried but you're right. My Bricky's strong and he'll be strengthened by the knowledge I'm safe so he can pull through!"

…Lord save him his daughter was an idiot. He made himself continue smiling.

"Of course sweetheart. Now run along."

With a squeal she dashed off. He shook his head and finished packing his briefcase- the papers within… yes it would do him good to keep them with him for now.

Just in case of course.

"Mr. Morebucks sir?" His butler held out his jacket and Reginald slipped it on.

"See to the house- I want nothing disturbed until our return."

"Yes sir."

Yes soon his little Prinny would understand.

He skimmed the paper listlessly in his hands while he stepped into the car- his Pearl already gushing over her plans for her new collection. Ah youth. He remembered those days- the golden days of youth when he was a golden example of prime manhood with everything before him.

And now… it was just in reach. Everything.

Millions…  _Billions._

All he had to do… was reach out…

And take it.

**CLASSIFIED:**

_Previous attempts have shown some progress- specimens are still unstable judging from their quick demises._

_Status of new Development at 60%:_

_Code Name_

" **Z"**

**-V-**

What the hell was going on now? It was too quiet. Way too quiet.

They'd been looking now for hours… days – he didn't even know anymore- when was the last time he'd eaten anything? Stupid Billy and stupid Grubber- they were probably  _both_ in the slammer now and they'd have to figure out a way for them to get out!

Normally- sure he'd look to his companion here but well… see Snake… Snake here had been… he'd been sort of… different since Bella left the gang.

No idea why- of the group of em' Snake here had been the  _least_ fond of Bella- hell arguably the guy had even  _hated_ her! So what gives?

And for him to have even  _considered_ bringing Bella into this? Weird man…  _Weeeeeird._

What would a traitor and a  _Puff_ do to help them? Please- the traitor bitch probably was the one who threw Grub and Billy and heck probably even Boss in the slammer! She'd do it- she was a vindictive little bitch according to Ace. Her and her bitchy sisters- pretty to look at but  _muy loco_ was apparently the consensus.

Didn't surprise him. But Snake had been weird since… that night or whatever and even when they'd gotten the late night visit from the weird guy all in black – nah man. Snake here had been… skeeved out.

Kind of lame. Probably why the guy had been sort of been "edged" out lately as Ace's second in command in favor of heh- Arturo of course. Heh. He was better anyway. Snake was never ruthless enough- even when he tried it was… fake.

Hilarious if it weren't so sad ya know? But hey the guy was… cool still. Not ruthless enough to be the second in command but he was a good lackey- a sidekick ya know?

"I don't like thisssssssss." Case in Point. He was already bitching like some kind of whiny chick about them being out like this and no one else being around. Arturo obviously had figured that the best way of finding their three missing members was retracing the steps- Duh.

So they were back in the alley this had all started in and Snake hadn't stopped  _bitching_ since they'd gotten there!

"Boss and his new friend- Senor took Boss somewhere here no? Which means they're probably nearby. They probably found Billy and Grub too."

"Orrrrrrr- they're in jaillllllll'ssss."

He rolled his eyes. "Boss woulda come and found us or found a way to contact us. Stop being so negative. Bad mojo." He waved it off.

Seriously. Arturo may have been small but he had the steel to be a leader someday- Snake may have been tall but he was nothing but a damn coward on a  _good_ day.

"Arturo I don't like thissssssss- we really ssssshould go to-."

"Don't say it! You itching for some jail time?"

He didn't back down. He just shook his head.

"Sssssomething's not right Arturo! Sssssomething's wronggggg!" He slurred and Arturo scoffed.

'You're being stupid. C'mon man- Boss wouldn't have gone with that guy unless he had something big you know!"

"I don't like ittttttt Arturo!" Another hiss. "We sssshould go to Bella-!"

And that was it. He whipped around and glared up at the cowardly giraffe! Yeah that's what he was- he was a snakey… giraffe! Yeah!

"That traitor! No! What the hell's gotten into you!? You wanna go to  _her!_ After what she did to Boss!?"

He went still. Ha! That got him where it hurt! Again- who should be second in command-  _him!_ Not the damn slimy giraffe-!

"….Arturo… there's sssomething you sssshould know-."

He raised an eyebrow.

" **Well-Well- about time ya two numskulls finally showed up. I was beginning to get worried-."**

The light flicked and the cigarette burned in the guy in the shadows hand! It was Ace!

" **Duhhh yeeeeah what took you guys so long?"**

" **ZZZZZZZZGRPT!"**

And Billy and Grubber too!

Snake had gone all lamely tense again but who cared! He knew Boss was gonna find em all! He always did- he always looked out for the gang! Even ungrateful bitches like Snake and Bella!

" **Tch. Idiots- let's go already- we's gota a lot to fill you's in. Arturo c'mon man."**

As always the Boss had another plan! He flashed a smug grin Snake's direction- he's after all been called by  _name_ \- heh. He was so going to be the new second in command. Snake had fucked up one too many times.

Like now. The loser was just  _staring_ at them all like some kind of-?

"Snake man- the hell is your problem amigo- c'mon Boss is waiting for us."

"Ssssssomething's not right." He hissed and shook his head. "Bossssssss what's wrong with your eyesssssss?"

Hm? Arturo paused and looked up and… well that was different.

Slit yellow eyes like a fucking lizard…. Uh very different.

And come to think of it… what exactly was uh… Billy there chowing down on… it looked… kinda furry….?

And…Grub… Grub just had a weird… look on his face. And sharp teeth.

Why… did they all suddenly have sharp… teeth?

… Okay. That was a little…  _too_ different uh.

…..

He looked back at Snake who was slowly backing away. Uh right…

" **Tch… What's tha matta boys?"** Another drag from that cigarette and those yellow eyes seemed to glow for a second… " **Cat got you's tongues?"**

They all laughed and Billy's furry… chicken wing was thrown to the ground and OH GOD THAT WAS A CAT!

RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

OKAY! Second in command is in charge when Boss is uh not feeling like himself so Arturo should just follow Snake! All hail the new leader! Uh… uh…..

Two big burly hands suddenly had him in a bear hug.

"Duhhh where you goin' Arturo? Boss wants to talk to ya." He started walking with him hoisted over his shoulder like some kinda-!

"YOU STUPID- LEGGO! LEGGO RIGHT NOW! SNAKE! SNAKE HELP MAN! HEEEEEEEELP!"

But the asshole…. He just kept on running.

Traitor… TRAITOR!

" **Jeez Arturo- calm down man- it's not that bad0 trust me man. You'll get used to it. Just wait til Big bad Boss gets finished with ya-."**

"GRRRRRRRRRRRXPT?"

Ace raised an eyebrow and then took one last final drag from his ciggy. " **Who? Him- meh he'll come crawlin' back soona' or lata's. Let him go for now- I gots a plan for him ya know. Heh- let's go boys."**

Arturo clutched the side of the wall for dear life- gripping the concrete- leaving a trail of blood from his stubby fingers Billy just cheerfully dragged him along like the dumb ass he was!

They walked into that inky darkness… that never seemed to end.

And the last thing that Arturo remembered… was a flash of deep… red.

**-o-o-o-**

He just ran.

He ran. And ran. And ran some more. Until he reached the quiet of the common.

He clung to a tree and his knees finally gave out.

They were gone…

… He was all that was left.

What… What had… what was he going to do!?

What- What- WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!

The paper hit him in the face- and he unpeeled the stupid poster and… wait.

**POWERPUFF GIRLS RULE!**

_Join those spunky heroic super sisters Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as they fight to save Townsville every day for the good of all!_

It was an old advertisement for those… lame ass dolls that came out at Christmas.

The pink eyed doll was in the middle- the blue eyed blonde on the left and the… green eyed on the right.

"… Bella." He breathed.

She could do it. She could help them! They all could! The "X Team" could!

Bella… he'd… he'd go to her.

She'd… she'd know what to do!

It was their only chance.

**-V-**

**POWERPUFF GIRLS RULE!**

_Join those spunky heroic super sisters Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as they fight to save Townsville every day for the good of all!_

_*Batteries sold separately- only one purchase per PPG._

_***Coming Soon: The Rowdyruff Boys join the fight! X Team Go! – Coming to your store shelves summer 2009.** _

* * *

**-TO BE CONCLUDED-**

* * *

 


	24. Act 5: 104.5 Part 6

_"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."_  
_―_ Ernest Hemingway

_- **V-**_

_The rain was pouring. Pounding down around them._

_She said nothing. She just stared straight ahead. In that solemn...silence._

" _You'll… grow ill."_

_Silence. The only sound was the pounding rain swamping the otherwise still lake she was standing up to her waist in._

" _... You can't stay here you'll get sick my lady!"_

_Again she just seemed to ignore him. He growled slightly in the back of his throat- and well he had no choice. He waded out to join her. She stiffened._

" _...What are you doing?"_

_He frowned. "You can't stay out here. You'll grow ill or worse-." He took her arm but she bristled at the contact and he immediately pulled away._

" _La'el?"_

_Again… his love was only silent. She waded away from him._

" _...Would my growing ill… truly be so terrible my Lord…?" The whisper was so small… he could barely hear it over the pounding rain. Usually so helpful to mask their quick frantic breaths and whispers from much more… pleasurable… times but now it served...almost like yet another barrier between them._

_He held out his arms. She did not move._

" _...Of course it would be… La'el- what's gotten into-?"_

_She again evaded his grasp- his attempt to pull her back into his arms._

_Where she would be… safe._

" _... I do not think so." She murmured. His blood chilled. "... It would be… a blessing I think. If… such a weapon was...-."_

" _You are not a weapon!" He declared. "You are-!"_

_Even he wasn't expecting the sharpness… and bitterness of the ensuing loud laugh. That ironic curve to her painted lips. "... You know what I am my Lord… what is meant for my fate… you cannot change it… no one can." He stiffened more. Her arms were slim- her entire body was… tiny. Frail. Like a delicate… doll._

" _...This is not your fate." He whispered. "It cannot be! I will not allow it to be so-!"_

" _... You cannot change what is the will of the Gods…"_

" _Oh yes I can! I can and I WILL!" He grit his teeth. "They will not… they will not take you! They will not take you from me!"_

_That harsh laughter… only began again. Louder… and echoing around them. Their lake had vanished. It was suddenly…_

_Only them. In nothing but darkness._

_Darkness… save a faint growing light- flecks of red, orange and yellow- the room had grown … warm._

" _...How can you change it… how can you change anything… when you've turned into them…" She said in a silky hiss._

_He staggered back. No..._

" _...No." He whispered. "No… No La'el… no- no I haven't- I would never become one of-!"_

_He reached out for her- but… as soon as his hands touched her robes… they… no… NO!_

_The fire raged suddenly around them- and he was pressed against the wall. She stared at him- the glow of the flames… casting her in an eerie… almost… otherworldly light. Her lips moved- but that tiny whisper… seemed to echo around the room._

" _You already have my Love…"_

" _...No… LA'EL NO!"_

_She ignored him. She only walked towards the fire. That cruel… relentless… fire._

" _NO! NO! La'el! La'el come back! No- I can still stop it! I can still save you! La'el!... LA'ELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_

**Poor boy… poor… poor boy…**

**You wish to save her…**

**I can help you. We can help each other.**

**Go on Boy… take my hand… take my hand… and your destiny…**

**Take it…**

**Take it.**

_Darkness. Never… ending darkness._

_And then laughter… loud relentless laughter…_

"  _They will not take her…. from me."_

_My soul is yours my love… Wait for me."_

_Wait for me…_

**Take it.**

 

-o-o-o-

Run. Run! RUUUUUUUN!

Had to get away! Had to! Just… Just  _run!_

Where was he going to go!? Where!?

He pounded on another door- empty- not that they would have let Snake in anyway but-!

"SSSSSomebody! Anybodyyyy- I neeed-!" He looked around wildly- there was no one. No one was out. But...But… ?

Something was wrong. There was no one- he hadn't even seen a coppa' or anything out- it was like… the city had… just-?

He heard a familiar jingle- and he turned to the local electronic's store display- the place may have been dark but it was automatic or whatever- his eyes widened.

**Today on: Channel 17:**

**City Officials still have not yet released any further information pertaining to the outbreak of a strange flu-like sickness that's hit the city in the last few days- but are urging all citizens if possible to remain indoors-.**

Snake frowned and looked around. Well… that explained… a lot.

But…

**While information regarding the "official" cause of the outbreak is still relatively scarce local opinion does however agree: They want answers.**

**Where are these creatures coming from? And what can be done to stop them?**

* * *

**Act 5 Part 6:**

**104.5**

* * *

**_-V-_ **

_Mitch Michelson_

" **Local Authorities are urging all citizens to remain calm and keep up vigilance- check on neighbors especially if they're elderly or disabled-."**

"Mom… Mother calm down- it's fine. We're fine. The media's blowing it out of proportion it's just a bad cold going around… no you don't have to come home!"

Mother was on the phone with Gram in the next room and the old lady was clearly not interested in listening to Mum's logic read that as  _pleas_ to not cut her Golden years cruise short and come home immediately! No, no- Heaven forbid.

He buzzed his lips and shut the door- drowning out the argument.

… fuck this. He scowled and walked over to his laptop- the never ending  _pings, boops, bops,_ and  _dings_ were getting aggravating.

For the last time- Mitch. Knew.  _Nothing!_

… and if he did he certainly wouldn't be telling. Not yet anyway.

Seeing as Butterscotch- Madam Secrets herself- wasn't answering  _any_ of Mitch's questions and nor were the Blue and Pink Puffs- though hey in retrospect the  _floods_ of texts the worrywart of a psychic was sending his "sister" probably meant Blossy Boo had shut off her phone at this point  _anyway._

… One text every half hour was certainly better than one every twenty minutes. Of course it was. Speaking of… it had been exactly twenty-eight minutes now… so two minute warning Butterscotch! ANSWER. NOW.

_BZRINGGGGGGGGGGG_

FINALLY! He swirled around in his chair and grabbed the phone- after he decided he'd be more comfortable on the floor of course because he was no klutz like Mr. Believe for example and-.

"Dulce are you alright!?"

… Oh. Well… half of a damn it. It could be worse.

He cleared his throat and settled himself in a more comfortable position on the floor and rested his head in his hand- always so smooth Mr. Michelson- was it any wonder why he was everyone's favorite Norm?

" Oh just fine Sweets- and how are we doing this fine evening?" His shoe was caught in the chair- ow. Not a nice angle to be relaxing in. Err… right- ahem. Pablo sighed in the phone- he sounded put out- hmm… this was new. "Everything okay Pablo?"

Another long sigh from his hockey hunk. "Yeah… I think so I mean…"  _Sigh_. "... Izzy and Carmen are both freaking out is all- Mom's still at the hospital-."

Mitch sat up immediately, "Your mother's sick-!?" Wait Mrs. Mendes was sick!? Then that meant-!

"...No. No not like that Dulce- calm down."

" I am calm!"

"... no you're the hospital is… under quarantine so Mom can't leave. Not that she wants to!" He said that last part quickly. " Just uh…"

Mitch frowned and sat up straighter, " No I get it. Not the same situation but Gram is insisting on coming home and Mother and I don't exactly know how we're going to stop her…in the off chance we actually  _could_ of course.

At least he got a chuckle out of that. His sweetie's husky voice reverberated through the phone- Mitch would have much preferred it being in person but priorities and familial responsibilities. Two sisters and an elderly grandmother meant no hunky hockey player for Mitchy.

"... So have you heard anything?" He frowned and then heard another sigh. " I see."

"If I knew anything I'd tell you. I swear." And he wasn't lying. Truly he wasn't- Pablo having witnessed that…. near Rowdy psychic fight and helping break it up…. that sort of shit was enough of an initiation/ trial period if he'd ever seen one. The goalie was in the club…

Whether Mitch liked it or not.

Because see the three of them all owed a  _debt_ to the Girls. Pablo was… just along for the ride and was it really fair to-?

"... Dulce. I know you're freaked out. The news isn't helping this-."

" Does it ever." Mitch couldn't bite back the angry words. Daryl Howard the ass from City Hall wouldn't give up it seemed. That loathsome shit head was once again showing off his flabby obese mug all over channel 18 news- masquerading as the "victim" -spewing out lies and slander- would Mitch stop the lime green angel of justice from tearing that filthy tongue out and  _could_ Mike ( if he even bothered or worse didn't decide to join in ) stop the Raging Red Beast from ripping this man into tiny pieces…. ?

Hard to say and there was also the distinct chance of a little Blue angel beating them both to it with a smile and then there would be no hope or mercy to be expected at all.

Mitch did not envy Robb in her charge noooo he did not. Bubsy Dear was scary when her patience ran out. Good luck Boom Boom.

"This whole thing is fucked up." Mitch raised an eyebrow- well well- wasn't often he heard the ever calm and collected Mr. Mendes speak so bluntly. "Everyone's freaking out and they're all wasting all this time playing some stupid blame game- who  _cares_ when the Reds answered the phone?!  _Why_ was the gate open?! That's what needs to get answered you know!" Another sigh. "... sorry Dulce… I'm just getting it on all sides here and Mom's not happy about being stuck because her staff is bitching about some kind of-." He pauses and cleared his throat. "... never mind forget it- it's stupid."

Mitch frowned, " Define "Stupid" sweets- we live in Townsville- if you don't remember this was the city invaded by sentient vegetable mutants. Nothing fazes me- go."

"...I thought that was a weird dream…"

" no dear it was real. Go on now- what's your mum's staff bitching about now?" He plopped on his bed. " Seriously- I need a good laugh- what are they yelling because they're being exposed to-."

"... it's not anything to do with the… flu or whatever-." Another long sigh. "It's… something weird with the place… " he chuckled darkly it seemed. "... like a ghost story."

Now Mitch sat up. " A ghost story? What do you mean-?"

"There's… I guess some rumors going around about the sixth floor- something about… people think they hear something at night it's… weird. You know Mitch- c'mon weren't you the " keeper of the tales" back when we were kids or whatever?."

Wait… he stiffened and sat all the way up. " Are you talking about the…. " Groaning Hallway?"

Pablo was silent.

The urban legends around the city and for local kids they'd been the ultimate ghost stories so to speak at parties - when not exploring their awkward adolescence and discovering hormones… the tales had been passed around. The rhymes and whispered retellings. Odd incidents- that friend of a friend's mom had heard something, another friend's uncle's coworker had seen something- someone had smelled, felt, heard, seen and touched.

Always a someone. Never a name. Once you got older you realized the tales were just urban legends and nonsense… at least… that's what Mitch had believed…

Until of course… the "thirteenth Step" had appeared in that lonely dark factory.

Now… what was Mitch supposed to believe?

The tales were varied and who knew how many were "tales" versus…

The growling hallway… located in the sixth floor east Wing of Townsville General Hospital.

Those aforementioned friends of friends relatives would always remark the same stories.

Late at night - on a certain hour, the story was that anyone walking the halls could be confronted with what some described as "growling" others " groaning" - the second had been where the title had come from.

A nurse's assistant had been stuck on night duty when she'd taken a wrong turn and suddenly heard what she thought had been… one of her patients.

She'd found something else.

A monster. Some kind of "beast" - it hadn't been human and it'd stared right at her- screaming running the usual spiel had ensued and so… the stories had begun.

He'd thought it was an urban legend… but now… how could he be sure? After all-...

_The library was quiet and still-this was going to be hell of a good scare- aw yeah the nerd wouldn't know what-!_

_The hairs stood up. All At once. Why did Mitch… suddenly feel like he was being…_

_Watched?_

_He turned. The touch on his shoulder really… compelled him to._

_His eyes widened._

_Before he screamed._

God he hated that library.

Mitch had seen enough in his life to really have known better. He honestly  _should_ have known better! Nothing was too crazy here. Not in this city. This place. The Supernatural just flocked to Townsville- like there was… some kind of  _draw_ to the city for them.

Like something was… calling to them or something…

The kids felt it. At least… back when  _he_ had been a kid he'd felt it. Everyone he knew- his class- the generation that had grown up in the… X era.

The city had been "cleaned up" so to speak by the arrival of those three dynamic heroines. But… and not like Mitch would  _ever_ say this outloud of course(!) but…

… where the human threats had… been taken care of suddenly…

The Supernatural… had moved on in.

Monsters, super villains, mutations… what once had been a Citysville esque shithole had now turned into an idealized metropolis… with a secret.

Buttercup had conveniently pretended she hadn't heard his questions over this… crustacean apparently set to cause havoc. Now that Mitch thought about it that nasty piece of work on Mikey's cheek- while being portrayed as a "badge of honor" and a a sign of his "rugged maleness"... it  _did_ … look curved.… Like a hook even. Like some hook had latched onto his face.

… Or a claw.

A large claw with hell of an edge to it.

Unconsciously- he hadn't even realized he'd done it but Mitch had cupped his neck. His throat.

" Dulce… are you listening?" He blinked- how long had he been zoning out? Shit. Maybe he was starting to feel… wonky enough to merit concern after all- again which was _another_ reason his Puffy charge should be contacting him  _immediately_!

"...Yeah. Yeah I am- sorry Pablo… just…"

"You're worried I know… I can tell." His voice was a quiet murmur. "I heard about… the guy who...died."

Mitch flinched. Openly this time. Oh God… oh God Butterscotch… Butterscotch didn't handle this well… it's why… it's why she needed to answer him! Call him back and… and or at least one of her sisters needed to answer their Norms or hell one of  _them_ could call  _him!_

Someone.  _Anyone._ Needed to call Mitch  _now!_

With all due respect to those dashing Rowdy heroes- they didn't know Butterscotch like Mitch did. Hell with even more respect to Blossy Boo and Bubsy-  _they_ the sisters would barely be able to… well okay that wasn't fair- there was a Puffy bond there that was unbreakable and who better than Mitch to know the sheer extent to which that loyalty could drive any of the Puffs-!

_..._ Never mind. Point was.

Butterscotch needed him. She  _needed_ her "Norm" - the "Buttercup translator"- isn't that what Mikey always called him!

So answer the phone Butterscotch… just… answer the fucking phone… or someone call him.

_...Please._

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

It happened again.

She had fucked up…  _again._

They should have known. They all should have fucking  _known!_ Focus on the supernatural elements only and what happens -  _This!_

The goddamn sushi should have been their priority from the beginning- not… not ghost stories in a fucking haunted candy factory! Who the hell  _cared_ what had happened then versus now! Right now!

Innocent people had been affected… they'd been hurt and all on Buttercup's watch. And now…

Her sisters had dealt with it in their own usual ways. Loud weeping and hysterics on one side.

"Oh...that.. P-poor maaaaaaan!"

Bubbles had buried herself in the pillow- Boomer had again looked completely lost- the blonde beanpole only had kept on patting her sister's back and let himself get crushed by a super strengthened death grip.

"It was inevitable. A jellyfish's tentacle can be home to thousands of stinging cells- each capable of multiple injections. Mr. Peron was found covered in them. There was nothing that could have been done."

And Ice Cold  _science_ on the other.

Blossom had retreated into her usual world of hard facts and science. To find logic in the illogical. She had just continued droning on and on about jellyfish from the print outs that had begun littering the table. And obviously Cap Boy had been  _completely_ out of his element and just been uselessly sitting there holding the big binder with an almost dazed sort of look on his face.

Like he'd almost been in a kind of shock. In a weird way all three of em' seemed to be.

Tch. She'd warned the moron in green- had the two lovesick puff brains over there not happened to mention the dark side of being a hero to their  _Ruffy Lovies_?

Or had they been too busy admiring and measuring the sizes of their boy toy's biceps to remember that  _tiny_  little detail. Ugh.

… They weren't that big by the way. Not even close. Brick and Boomer were built yeah but asswipe… man he was  _built_ you know- And… wait… no! Bad Buttercup!  _Baaaaaaad._

Ugh. Was she getting it now too? Had one of those silly Puffs there taken a stolen swig from her water? Clearly she wasn't thinking right and….

The Bastard was still walking around shirtless when he was actually conscious. Asshole. A lot of nerve. See Cap Boy and Boom weren't shirtless- well mostly- Cap Boy's shirt was open but he was overheating and he had fire breath so he'd be naturally "hotter" anyway soo…. Yeah whatever- shame they were arguably in public or else Leader Girl would no doubt be playing connect the abs with her over eager fingers or using them like some kind of hard pillow.

Bubs had no such qualms. She was attached to her beanpole lovey like glue- hence the blonde's remaining shirt.

Neither of her sisters' virtues were to be threatened by six pack sporting Rowdy rapscallions. Nope. Not on Mother Buttercup's watch.

They were only six pack wielders anyway- not like that  _eight_ pack the other one was…

… Wait. Stop. Bad. Okay who had drunk from Buttercup's water bottle!  _Who-!?_

She looked at her sisters- once again they'd gathered around Asswipe's precious ludicrously huge television.

"The jellyfish in question has been proven to be a species not harmful to man. It was numbers… not the venom. Not the venom… there was nothing-." Blossom whispered to herself- almost like she was rehearsing the speech in her head. Oh wait. Of  _course_ she was- because they were already pointing fingers and the blame game had begun again.

Despite herself Buttercup looked at Cap Boy- that grip was like steel on her sister's hand- almost like he was holding her up from slumping in the couch- she caught his eye, secret keeping bastard yes… but….

The pink puff began to shiver and a blanket was immediately pressed on her.

… He had his moments.

"So what's the plan here Big Bro?" Boomer finally broke the silence. "Blossom? - What do we do?" Bubbles sniffed and looked up from the makeshift nest she'd made out of his arms and all the pillows and blankets she could pile on the loveseat.

"Blossy… Brick… we can't just sit here… I mean…."

As if on cue the phone chain started off again. Three phones- varying ringtones. One… two… three… four- left to voicemail but then… three… two… one.

_I'm too sexxxy for my pants- too sexxxxxay-!_

Boomer's face reddened and both his brothers snorted.

"Still haven't figured out how to change that ringtone huh Boom?"Butch snickered.

"No. I haven't. He  _locked_ it." Another mutter. "And my own  _brother_ won't hack it out for me!"

Brick's lip curled slightly, "I will when it stops being so fucking amusing."

"Even I could have warned you from leaving your phone unlocked in Mitchell's immediate vicinity Boomer." Leader Girl smiled somewhat but then her face immediately hardened and Buttercup followed her gaze.

The reporter on screen was surrounded by nurses and medical personnel running around like headless chickens- it was chaos. The numbers were growing- the local ER was filling up- a lot of it was hysteria. Well let's be sensible as Blossom would say- it was  _mostly_ hysteria but…

" **Hospital officials have yet to confirm the amount of cases of what locals have dubbed the "jelly flu" but they STRONGLY urge all citizens who have or know those who are having flu-like symptoms to please be vigilant and come to the Townsville General ER as soon as possible where a team is standing by- there is no official word yet the cause of this epidemic but-.**

"...Oh for the love of- That's going to start a PANIC you fucking-!" Boomer snapped as Bubbles buried her head in her hands with a low moan.

"Remind me what side they're supposed to be on Babe…?" Brick drawled.

"What are they-!? They're not supposed to use that terminology!" Leader Girl yelped. "That  _is_ going to start a-!"

"Panics mean good ratings Boss Woman." the last Rowdy finally spoke. He of the not so special abs groaned and stood up shakily before lumbering over to the TV and clicking it  _off._ Everyone of course got up at once- in immediate protest but just as quickly they swayed and in Bubbles' case she toppled over and if not for Brick's being right there would have hit the coffee table head first.

"Owwie…" She whimpered. "My head…"

"Easy there Bubs." Brick mumbled- he was swaying himself. Okay, time for Mother Buttercup to take charge here clearly and send all the naughty children back to bed- alone. No sharing. She stood up with a clap to her hands-

"Team. You all are more or less dead on your feet-." Leader Girl bristled. "Don't argue with me. Go to bed. If something new pops up I'll be sure to let you all know- but right now.  _Bed."_ She folded her arms. "Don't make me go "toughest fighter" morons. You  _know_ you'll all lose."

Cap Boy and Leader Girl looked put out by that and so did Little Boy Blue and Bubs but oddly enough Asswipe just snorted and the jack ass just shrugged it off.

"Probably- but the Butch ain't in the mood for a fight. She's right Boss. We've been watchin' this crap for hours now- it's just this never ending loop of bullshit. Look at your woman- she's almost sleeping standin' up! Both of ya just go to bed already. You too blondes!"

Both the Reds and the Blues went well  _pink_. Buttercup cleared her throat.

"Alone!" She snapped. ",...Or at the very least clothed. I am in no way, shape or form ready to be an auntie- got it!"

And cue that pink turning red- shrieks and groans- hidden faces and both her sisters fleeing to their assigned rooms… dragging their blue screen of death sporting beaus behind them. Tch. Pansies. Big manly men until  _that_ pops up in conversation eh?  _Pffft._

The moron who liked green- and really needed to put a damn shirt on please and thank you- only gave her a  _look_ \- ugh. She rolled her eyes and he did so in sync with her. Odd. So apparently when fighting off hundred and what was it before- two or three? - Whatever apparently fighting off fevers meant the dumb ass portion of brain was being repressed in favor of the side that was trying to keep him… ali-.… conscious. Because… Because in retrospect… Leader Girl was right. The guy… hadn't had a chance… and there was nothing any of them could have done. It… It wasn't anything… any of them could have stopped.

Nothing.

Butch was still giving her a weird look. She grit her teeth and glared at him.

"That order was also towards you Asswipe!" She hissed. "Get to bed!"

Surprisingly… no lewd and or sexual innuendos followed that statement- he only nodded and walked back towards his room. Odd… very odd.

Her hands went in her pockets.

…. Maybe… she better take his temp later.

Just in case.

-o-o-o-

The asshole had had a point. Nothing had changed here. Nothing.

She finally put her phone down. It was all the same bull. And Twiggy was blowing up her phone with texts but what was she gonna say to the idiot?

_Sorry bud- but I'm too busy taking care of the team and making sure they don't cause a city wide blackout, a fire, a bunch of frozen pipes, a twister, you know- typical shit? Be sure to drink lots of vitamin C my man! It's just a cold no worries!_

Yeah. That'd go over  _swell_.

She could knit, she could watch VideoRoll and laugh at a bunch of idiots batting down a wasp's nest… she could do that. Or just pull a Bubbles and find cute baby animal videos to go  _awww_ over.

She could do homework.

… nah fuck homework. Kitties and puppies it was. Kitties were-!

" _...It's… definitely a feline of some kind…."_

" _I get that Dad- what did it?"_

" _... These marks… they look like teeth...of some kind."_

" _Like a pissed off dog, rat- raccoon-."_

" _Human."_

…. Never mind the kittens. Buttercup hated cute things anyway- the hell was wrong with her!

" _The creature was something akin to a Wendigo… a creature from native American mythology-"_

" _Ole' Wendi… wanted a snack. Jojo and I weren't prepared to give it said snack."_

" _These marks… are distinctly human Buttercup-."_

Screw this! Like hell was she going to be caught off guard! Again! They'd already royally fucked up! Focusing so much on the damn "what-if's" that they'd ignored the "definites"-!

Something screwy was going on here. And it wasn't just the supernatural "boogeyman" sans disco balls and cheesy leisure suits - that was chasing them. The sushi...these…. _mutations_  were only getting worse… and pissed as fuck as she was at him in some things… at least the jack ass in the red cap acknowledged something….  _Anything_ had to be done about these fucking…  _ABOMINATIONS_ \- sooner rather than later and-.

Her fist clenched.

Another widow to close the casket. Another little kid never seeing their father again. A mother and father who lost their son, siblings lost a part of themselves they can never get back… a void in the family as a whole. Something missing. A missing piece.

And it had been on her watch.

It had been on  _Buttercup's_ watch.

The Green Puff clutched the pillow to herself- against her chest.

Another one… another one… she had failed.

_Alarms were blaring- blaring at high pitched "wails" and god it was annoying! It was justa stupid monster attack! Happened every darn day and she was missing Wrestlemania for this man!_

_Stupid dinosaur thing- stupid tail. Ugh and now all the stupid people were just gaping and staring at the car like it was some kind of big deal. It was jus a car! She was seriously missing snack time too!_

_Daddy had let her record the big match and her sisters had even agreed to not complain as loud as they usually did so she could watch it! Stupid Dino freak!_

_All the people around this one car were trying to move it- tch someone's wallet or something was probably stuck under it or something- Daddy always did say people were way too obsessed with money. Whatever- guess it was Puff time!_

_They all seemed to freeze when she dropped down by the car- a few of the ladies even started going towards her- trying to what push her away? Weird._

" _No worries guys- the toughest fighter's got this!" Again with the weird… silence. Huh. Usually they cheered or clapped when she showered off her Puffy awesomeness must have been a lot a cash in there._

_The car went up super quick and … aww the poor guy must have been terrified. Huddling like he was- the bag of groceries were spilled everywhere and broken- he even was clutching his keys- poor guy probably hadn't even made it to his car before the block hit the street._

_More strange….silence. They were all looking at her weird. Again that one lady tried to take her arm- another guy tried to take her other one but this guy here clearly was scared- huddled in a ball and stuff._

" _Hey dude- it's okay ya know- the Powerpuffs saved the day and stuff you can get up now!"_

_Silence. She frowned and again the old lady made this weird little whimper and the guy was saying something but Buttercup wasn't listening - the guy was young- maybe a little younger than Daddy but well judging from the baby stuff coming out of the bag he had a kid waiting for him so he needed to get up now duh!_

" _Dude." She poked him. "Dude c'mon man. Wake up."_

_What the... ?_

" _Sweetheart- sweetheart come away now. Sweetie c'mon you need to-." She shook the old lady off. Lay off! Weirdo! What was this guy's deal?!_

" _Dude- Come. ON! It's safe now! Gte up already!"_

_Silence. And… whoa… he was really… not moving. Why wasn't he moving… why….? He… He had a baby somewhere- look at the boxes! Those all had cute smilin' babies all over em'! Why wasn't he getting up! Why wasn't he getting up to go to his baby! What … What…_

" _Sir… Sir get up! Sir get up right now!" She shook him but even with her strength he didn't even flinch- why… why was-!?_

" _S-Sir?" She whispered_

" _Someone call Miss Bellum! Get her father- for Christ's sake she's just a kid She shouldn't be seeing this!" The lady screeched and suddenly Buttercup was in the air- scooped up like a rag doll in some cop's really strong grip and...was being walked away._

_BUt… no! NO! She couldn't leave! The guy needed help! He was hurt! He was hurt she was a Puff! People didn't get hurt on her watch! She saved the day before bedtime! SAVED THE DAY BEFORE BEDTIME!_

… _.Why was he getting a blanket? Why did they put a blanket over his head!? What… What… no… no she'd seen them do that on TV but… B-but… but but but but-!_

" **Buttercup…?"**

She opened her eyes- she hadn't even been aware she'd closed them...and pink and blue were in her sight. Bubbles was clutching a stuffed… shark and Blossom just stared at her with one of those unreadable expressions on her face.

"... What are you two doing up?" Her voice sounded raw and harsher than usual- she must have fallen asleep after all. So what- was this a scolding then? Shirking Puffy duties- another fucking screw up by Buttercup to add to her extensive fucking list!

The blonde didn't answer she only hopped on the couch and snuggled her way under Buttercup's arm and whimpered. Buttercup gave Leader Girl another strange look but the eldest Puff was only silent still- even as… she had begun dabbing at Buttercup's cheeks… because said Pink one's beau was making this entire apartment into a furnace so of course she was sweating like a pig and-...

"...The quarantine went through."  _Dab. Dab. "_ The alert came a few minutes ago."

"...How many?" Buttercup whispered. Her sister didn't answer her right away- she only took the large oversized blanket off the top of the couch and...spread it over the three of them...and the commander and leader mirrored the blonde only scooting further into the middle, an arm over both of them. A true Puff huddle.

Which meant something terrible had happened.

"... forty-three." Blossom whispered finally. Buttercup's blood seemed to freeze and Bubbles' little whimpers turned into a tiny sort of muffled crying. She bit her lip, hard.

"Do the boys know?" She murmured. Blossom shook her head.

"Let them 'll know soon enough." Another whisper. Another trembling of lips. And then her head went down into her knees. Bubbles' crying slowly began to get louder.

And what did Buttercup do? What  _could_ she do in situations like this.

She just held both of them tighter. What else could she even… fucking do?

**-V-**

**Attention all Citizens: A city curfew has been put into effect and all non-essential local and state employees should stay off the streets until further notice.**

**Repeat a 7:30 PM curfew has been put into effect and all non-essential personnel should stay in their homes.**

_-V-_

_Butch_

Someone was dead.

Someone had died on his watch.

….God damn it. Well looks like this was his first etching then. Fan-fucking-tastic. Except… no. No see. This  _wasn't_ their faults! It wasn't! Butterbabe was blaming herself over there- and no! No see- something screwy was going on in the neighborhood ya know!

That stupid waterway and that fucking pencil pusher with the big goddamn dirty rotten mouth! No see the Butch had a feeling in his gut- and unlike the sap blonde  _his_ natural intuition was  _never_ wrong. Never!

Something was rotten in the city and it had something to do with that waterway and shit! And oh when he found out what it was… when the Butch found the  _motherfucker_ responsible for this…

He'd pay.

Every single one of them would  _pay_.

And now the whole city… was in trouble. The whole damn place was under lockdown. And what could they do? Nothin'- Squat- nada! How the fuck were they supposed to fight something they couldn't even fucking see!?

Was it a bacteria, a fucking bug or God he hoped it wasn't a fucking virus- those things… those things had no damn cure or nothin' - just… just time. Time and luck was your only fucking prayer against those things.

So what the hell was the flu in general- he couldn't remember he'd read about it once- but once was a long time ago and he couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast this morning… did he even  _have_ breakfast? What time was it for God's sake!? He couldn't remember a fucking thing- fuck it even hurt to blink right now!

Sleep. Yeah okay. Sure Butterbabe- when it didn't kill to close his damn eyes and his head didn't get hit by an onslaught of fuckin' jackhammers as soon as he even tried maybe he'd sleep!

_Dead. Someone's dead. And it's your fault._

_You fucked up. You didn't stop it._

He'd never… known someone...dead before. Well… he hadn't known the guy per say-... the only time he'd seen the guy was when Butters had rushed him out of the jellyfish….tentacles and…

… How hadn't she been stung? ...Wait a minute!

He shot up. How… how the fuck hadn't Butters been stung?! She'd dived right in there like some kinda-!

_The sword was right through her hand- like… she wasn't even there…_

_Those irises blazed. Glowing with a sick green… light._

… Butch knew what he'd seen. She hadn't brought it up since but… fever or no fever The Butch knew what he knew and he knew he saw what he saw!

Whatever…. what he saw actually was.

Could that be how she hadn't gotten stung? Had she gone all… see through down there in the pit dragging the poor sap-... probably wasn't very hero like to call an uh… deceased person a sap so… yeah never mind scratch that.

Scratch all of it… because fuck his head hurt. It just everything hurt… EVERYTHING!

He hadn't felt this fucked up since… Ugh. Don't think about that either. Just… don't even think. It hurt to think. It hurt to think about flu strains, and hot puffy counterparts with creepy glowy eyes and… ghost hands.

Yeah… his head hurt… too much to-.

Sleep.

-o-o-o-

_AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOPPPPPPPPPP!_

Screaming. Yelling. The whole room almost echoed with the baby's  _screams_  - god damn it couldn't they put a muzzle on the wuss already!

Butch scowled and turned his gaze to the one other person in the room- just as heavily bandaged… well okay actually Boss was worse because of that hunkin' Schnoz of his coming out to say  _Sup bitches!_ Like it was so freaking  _welcome_ ya know? Like any of them had even  _asked_ for this crap! Butch had lived his whole life without fingers and toes thanks he didn't need em' then and he didn't need em' now!

The sobbing continued- Brick's grip on his book was like steel but every shrill  _scream_ of agony that escaped from the upstairs loft…

_I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEE-!_

The book slammed shut and Butch even jumped a bit from just how  _pissed_ Brick seemed to be right then.

" WILL YOU SHUT UP!" The eldest Rowdy bellowed. " You're not gonna die Boom you're not allowed to! Now Quit your bellyaching and take your fucking pain meds!"

Butch was silent… someone had to tell him but-.

" We're out! We're all out!" Boomer emerged from his makeshift fortress of solitude and leaned over the rail and fuck his little bro looked like shit. Trembling hands and his foot was all swollen and gross and… shit.

Brick sure looked even more pissed. He took a few steps back. " What… Whaddya mean we're out! You told me we had a full fucking-!"

" We li-I-ied! You wouldn't-" he swallowed hard and Brick raced up the stairs, grabbed the blonde and plopped him on the couch. Covered in sweat- the bandages hadn't been… fucking little  _shit!_

" Boomer." Brick said in a very different kind of voice.

" You needed it." He squeezed his eyes shut and the  _crack_ was audible. Butch felt his hands go clammy and cold as his little bro cried out again and there went his foot and and fuck… aw fuck man this was inhumane! This wasn't fair!

Leave it to fucking Boomer to pull a stunt like this! Yeah Boss had had a bad day a few days ago and his whole face had been… but… b-but see no! No! Boss was Boss for a reason! He didn't need no help or… or anything! He'd only agreed to finally take a pain pill after…

Dumb and Dumbest here had… told him he didn't need it…

_God damn it Boomer._

The Rowdy Boss signaled to Butch and he took his place by the blue one's side while he started ripping open cabinets and drawers.

" Boss- we're out. We don't have-."

" Not What I'm looking for-." He hissed. " C'mon you senile monkey- where'd you leave it this time!" Another hiss and then finally after opening the bread box managed to find…

Butch gulped. " B-Boss. Big Bro…. Brick man I don't think that's a good idea what if the monkey-!"

Brick ripped open the wallet completely ignoring him. "I don't give a shit! The old man won't even remember how much he had in here anyway now here!"

He slapped the bill on the table. Butch looked at it.

" That should be enough. Go get some fucking pain meds from the store and make it quick!"

Butch still hesitated. "... code says we ain't sposed' to steal no more."

Brick scowled. " it also says we never leave a fellow Rowdy to… to shit like this either! Rowdys stick together- no matter what."

_No matter what…_

He had to find him. Boss was here somewhere! He had to be!

And that moron Believe too- guess Butch had to worry about finding that idiot too. Tch- fucking moron. Imagine- following "Brick" on A secret mission- Tch. He's been sayin' it all along- something about the guy just meant  _trouble._

He was prob after Red. Or somethin' like some kind of jealousy or whatever like her bitchiness Slutsy Morefucks' had with the girls in general.

It was lame and pathetic and fucking figured that trash family had something to do with this! That bastard and bitch had high tailed it outta the city sure damn fast! What were they afraid of some good ole' Rowdy Retribution!

Good… they should be. Because no one…  _no one_ got away with what that bitch did. Not on the Butch's watch. Not with Boss Woman! Not with Brick's girl!

As soon as this was over oh were he and Boom gonna have a  _talk_ with that sniveling little-!

The scream was shrill. Loud and… distinctly… Puff like.

Boomer stopped dead in his tracks. They stared at each other. Then over in the direction where Red had gone and hollered bloody murder.

The dumb ass bolted - full speed at a run and Butch followed right behind.

That scream… didn't sound good- it didn't sound good at all- oh God what if she'd found-!?

The door crashed open from Boom's kick and… oh hell no. OH… HELL. NO!

Boomer roared like some kinda angry dog and lunged- the Pink Puff fell and then clung to Butch with an iron grip that-!

_The strings fray more_

_Beware the Rift… Beware…_

"The hell do you mean by rift… the hell is a Rift!? What's goin' on- who the hell are you!? Who-!?"

Silence. Aw hell. Now what!? Now what was his crazy cough syrup induced trip gonna show him now!? What was-!

Boss didn't say anything. Neither of em' did. They were arguin' but it was… quiet. Like some kinda old black and white flick- but Believe the turd looked pretty pissed and Boss was arguin' with him alright- and the loser… just kept shaking his head- and pointin' but… Boss was holding something. Wait…

Hey wait a minute. They weren't even beat up yet. They'd come out looking like… well shit. But here… there was nothin' wrong with em… like…

...Was this… before they'd gone in? But how was-?

" _I don't want my brothers anywhere NEAR this place!"_

" _Then let me go with you or I call them! You're not going alone Jojo!"_

...Huh…

Wait… but why would Believe-?

_Rule three… a Rowdy never leaves his boys high and dry._

_No matter what…_

" _ **He wouldn't let me call!"**_

_The strings fray…_

" _ **He wouldn't let me call!"**_

_Beware… the Rift._

Brick stared straight ahead- alone… and no matter how much Butch tried he couldn't move.

He could only watch as his big brother… just reached out for that sword.

And… didn't see that shadow… that shadow right behind-!

_Beware…_

"No… No!"

It was closer. But… Boss was just fixed on that rusty piece of junk…

**Butch…**

"No! Boss… Boss Don't-! Don't touch that! Get out of there!"

U

Closer… ever closer.

**Butch… wake up man!**

"BRICK. STOP!"

He couldn't hear him. The shadow was almost on top of him! But Butch couldn't move!

**BUTCH!**

Brick finally seemed to realize something was there- he whipped around- the sword in his hands but…

_Beware… the Dark_

His brother fell down- and that shadow… it just… it just - and then he was gone. He was GONE?!

"NO! NO BRICK! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

**God damn it- WAKE UP IDIOT!**

_SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH_

"WHAT THE FUCK THAT'S COLD!" He bellowed. Butters only rolled her eyes and shrugged.

" You were yelling like a moron. Now hold still."

Butch scowled, folded his arms and jerked his head away but she just grabbed it and stuck the damn thermometer in his mouth anyway.

…. stupid sushi.

" The hell were you yelling about?" She demanded. " Seriously, you're lucky you didn't wake everyone else up."

Dream. It'd been another dream. Just.. just maybe he was sicker than he thought. He should just lay low. Just… none of it was real… it was just a-.

" Well?" She snapped.

A dream…. Just a nasty… no big deal of… a dream.

"... nothin'."

**-V-**

"Ace! Ace man what are ya doin-!? What- What's goin' on! No Stay away! STAY AWAYYYY!"

He sneered and once again was forced to block out that pitiful  _wailing_ happening around him. It was likely a painful process. The Gods only knew how painful his own had…

He clenched his fist. It had not been… pleasant no. Wielding his destiny. Being confronted by fate. But yet…

He was a warrior with a mission. The screaming of the weak - minded should not…  _did not_  affect him! Not when his goal was so close… so close he could near touch it. Touch that soft skin and someday even… feel a warm hand close over his own cold flesh.

"Accccce! IT HURTS! WHAT ARE YOU-!"

The fools were readying their final preparations of sorts… readying to make their final move and collect their final member before…

His eyes trailed back to the young woman on the screen- the moving images vanished and replaced only with a still picture. But even there one could see the determined and ferocity in her lime colored gaze.

" Aw shut up Arturo! Stop bein' a big baby will ya! It ain't that bad!"

"Duhhh yeah- ain't that bad!"

"GRRRRRRRZPT!"

The crying only got louder. He frowned.

The girl was… a problem yes. But these wretches… what… had they to do with her? Why would the Master seek… such a group of  _imbeciles…_ to subdue… what was clearly their biggest threat in… their goal.

She was a powerful foe… but the Master nevertheless seemed to think… these cretins could be… useful of sorts in...subduing her but…

There was supposed to be thought in War- despite the chaos that could be unleashed… nevertheless one had to maintain some initial control. Some semblance of order.

These cretins however… there was no method to their madness. Nothing. They were acting like the ravenous beasts they were being turned into. The transformation of sorts wouldn't take long would it… fueled by nothing but spite.

He frowned. He did not like it. The way this entire thing was being...handled. It was guaranteed to be unnecessarily violent and unhinged. Any campaign waged only in the name of something as petty as  _revenge_ would be so.

She would not like it. She had always been so… kind hearted. Gentle. She had wept true tears over the fallen and tales of his prowess in the battlefield had not moved her to admiration like…. Others had been.

His mouth curled somewhat in a wry sort of grimace. They'd exchanged…harsh words on the subject in fact.

" _You take pride in how many widows you have created! How many children you have left orphaned? How many mothers you have made weep at their son's graves! How many fathers- sisters, brothers! Did you ever think… of the consequences of your conquests My Lord? Or did you only think of the spoils…"_

_She gestured in disgust to the pile of gifts… he had brought her. Pretty things. Lovely things- silks, gems! All things any young woman would want!_

_She hadn't even given them a glance. Had not even asked they be described to her! Once again his efforts had not been enough._

"  _Did all this finery then come from one of those widows, one of those daughters, mothers-." Her painted lips twisted in a grimace. " you seek to win me with the spoils of the dead!"_

"  _It… was a skirmish. A rebellion against-?"_

"  _And so they had to die…. because they defied you?""_

" _... not me-."_

_She turned from him. " Leave me. And take these trinkets with you. Seduce one of your other simpering fool with them!" Her voice cracked before she turned from him._

_He stared agog. A-Another? No! No how could he ever- compared to his love?!_

_Never. No woman compared to his La'el and none ever could._

…  _she doubted him then? Doubted the sincerity of his intentions and love for her? Then once again he would have to soothe her. Reassure her of his constant devotion and love. Remind her she had nothing to fear in that regard._

_He smiled and gave her his most reassuring face but at her blank look… oh yes. Right she could not err...see… his sincere and everlasting feelings now could she?_

_He hated that wretched thing. That cruel torture disguised as the softest and most luxuriant of silk that rested over her exquisite face. She frowned and her red lips pouted in distaste as she turned her body from him- those little delicate fingers resting on the tree behind her as she… not again!_

"  _La'el!" She sneered and pulled her arm free from his grip._

"  _Release me at once." Her voice was cold. " I have memorized these gardens quite well thank you. I have no need." Again she ripped her wrist free. "For assistance. My Lord." He flinched from the formality. " And if I did in fact need aid I would "not" ask it of you."_

" _... La'el if this is about the celebration last night-!" She paused as he continued, " My Love you must know that since I have come to know you I have never accepted the amorous advances of another woman!" He increased his grip. " No other woman compares to you my Love. They can continue to try but I shall never forsake-!" He paused. "... What is the matter my love?"_

_She stiffened. " So there were… others at that… gathering last night?"_

_The air seemed to chill._

" _... I…. well… yes?"_

"  _And these others… wished for a place in your bed no doubt… my love?" Her voice was… icy._

" _... some did yes but-!"_

"  _Yes?"_

" _... you… were never far from my thoughts! My love, my sweet and delicate flower- my-!"_

"  _And did you "welcome" this… my Love?"_

… _.. he cleared his throat. The drinks had been flowing long into the night and it had been a long time since… since…_

"  _My Lord?" Her voice was suddenly like warm honey again. His beautiful love. His intended. His… untouched…_

_The blow was instant. He ended up on his behind in the ornamental pond in one direction._

_While his beloved… went storming away in the other._

He rubbed his...cheek. His Love… had had quite the err… temper at times he supposed one could say.

As well as… a jealousy streak. Flattering but… he rubbed his cheek again. It had taken much… effort to restore himself to her good graces after that particular incident. He'd practically showered her with all the most beautiful and sweetest smelling flowers he could find! Many…many...

_Blossoms._

It was… strangely fitting. Such a name. She had been so fond of them- always finding her way however sight unseen…. To…

_You have become one of them._

His fist clenched.

He had not succumbed. Not like those fools back there. No he was above this. Above these wretches! Above them all!

His motives were pure! He had made a vow:.. a  _promise_  and…

The loud laughter echoed in his ears. Loud… raucous… and cruel. As well as the wailing.

The Warrior that he was and had been was used to the wails of the dying. He had fought many a campaign… he must have. Why else were his hands so used to the heavy weight of a warrior's blade.

Yes… yes he had. If he thought long enough, swelled hard enough-... he could just see it. Brief flashes of victories… triumphs. He'd been a powerful warrior indeed.

His mouth curled wryly. His skill was undeniable. Unlike  _some_ fools he himself at least knew how to hold a sword in the proper position. Not simply fling it around and pray one finally hit something solid enough to do damage.

...The wretch had gotten lucky. He had been  _lucky._ Not so the next time. Oh no. Never. He would rue the day he  _dared_ stand in this warrior's way! To come between true love!

He had killed for lesser offenses. The boy would learn. They  _all_ would learn.

Or they would die.

_You have become….one of them._

**-V-**

Run. Just run!

_RUUUUUUUN!_

What was goin' on!? Where was everybody!? The whole place was dead silent- but this was… this was Downtown in this dump! There were usually all kinds of happy go lucky regular people around here! Smiling all weird and hell even singing about… he didn't know- hot dogs or something!?

But now… no. There was nobody around. How long… how long had Snake been running? Had it all been a dream? A nightmare!?

… No. No he'd seen it. He'd seen Billy and Grubs and now Arturo too! He'd seen em'...

His friends. His buds! His gang!

His… family.

They were… they were….!

And then there'd been… Ace.

His leader. His buddy. His…

No. The fuck was the point now. He wasn't his old friend anymore. No. Ace Copular was  _gone._ And he had been gone for… for…

_The dump was empty. No one was going to see this. No one would…_

_She was… a kid. She was only a kid! What was he doing?! What the hell was Snake DOING!?_

_Bella just… she just looked up… and she looked so damn...s-small. Small and her big eyes were just getting bigger and bigger while she looked up at…_

" _Daww… Bella-Bella- my lil' Bella- nuttin' personal BuddaBabe- you knows you were's always my fav and all but… hey this is jus' business ya knows- you's wants your ole' pal Ace to get in the big leagues don't chu's?"_

_All he got was a muffled reply. Sounded like a swearing fit. But- it didn't seem to faze his… friend. Not one bit. BUt… this… this was Bella!?_

_Their Bella! She was one of them! She was a part of their gang- their posse- their goddamn FAMILY! How could-!?_

_No… No this wasn't-!_

" _Bosssss- Bossssss thissss ain't rightttttt! This isssss Bella! You can't hurt Belllllla!"_

_The hit was nasty and he fell to the ground- had Ace just-!? Bella started screeching more from behind the gag- and struggling with the bike chain Snake had… oh God what had he-!? Ace sneered and cocked the gun._

" _Shut up Snake! Bella here- she knows the deal- this is nuttin' on her- hell in diff circumstances she woulda made hell of a Green memba but-." He shrugged and pressed the muzzle on the petrified teenager's head._

" _Sorry BuddaBabe- like I said- nuttin' personal- but meh okay so maybe not "sorry" but you's gets my drift don't you dollface? Tell you's what- I'll name my first ferrari' after you kay sweetie?"_

" _Ace… Ace… SSSTOP!"_

" _Snake just- HEY! What you'd doin' you idiot!? Leggo!"_

_But Snake didn't let go. He didn't follow orders. And he wasn't gonna no more! Not these kinds! The GangGreen Gang had done a lot of things but murder wasn't one of them! No! NO!_

" _I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT BELLLLLLA! RUN! RUN BELLA! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"_

" _Like hell you will you stupid's traita! How's about I kill you next you stupid-!"_

" _STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

_All three of them whipped around to see those bursts of pastel lights-._

"HEY YOU STOP!" Huh? Snake blinked and well- stopped. Had someone finally-!?

The flashing lights… uh oh. Wrong lights! It's the Coppa's! Oh great! Just what Snake needed- Not! No the only light he neeeded to find was-!

"Hey! Stop!" Another cop was suddenly behind him. "What are you doing outside- there's a-!? HEY COME BACK HERE!"

Like hell! He knew what Coppa's meant! And if he got caught now he'd never find Bella! And if he didn't find Bella then he'd never save-!

"Easy there! Easy there sir." Huh!? Who the-!?

The people surrounding him didn't look like cops but… what did cops wear white now? What was-!? HEY!

The cuffs were around his wrists and LIKE HELL!

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHINGSSSSSSSS!" He bellowed. "HELP! BELLA! BELLA!"!

"We got a code Green here- bringing him in now."

"NO! LEMME GOOOOOO- LEMMMMMME GO! BELLA! BELLA HELP! BELLA YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! I NEED TO FIND BELLA! BELLLLLLLLLLAA!"

**-V-**

_Mitch Michelson_

**[Signing in: WELCOME Mitchrocks4eva- entering private group chat [ NORMS]**

_**HockeyMaster91-** _ _is online_

_**HockeyMaster91:** _ _Everyone here?_

_**MitchRocks4Eva:** _ _I don't see Robb anywhere yet._

_**HockeyMaster91:** _ _yeah that makes me nervous. She was sneezing today._

_**MitchRocks4eva:** _ _O_O - Like… bad sneezing?_

_**HockeyMaster91:** _ _-_-;;; - Sneezing is usually not a good thing Mitch._

_**HockeyMaster91:** _ _also… really? You changed your name to THAT?_

_**MitchRocks4Eva:** _ _Well I mean- where's the lie? ;p_

_**HockeyMaster91:** _ _*eye roll* - yeah ok. Be serious please Mitch. This is a serious situation._

_**MitchRocks4Eva:** _ _Fiiiiiine. Jeez. Just trying to break the tension a bit…."Hockey master"_

_**HockeyMaster91:** _ _…. Shut up._

_**[** _ **MitchRocks4eva has changed their name to: SexyBeast91 ]**

_**HockeyMaster91:** _ _REALLY!_

**SexyBeast91:** _Well I ammmmmmm._

**HockeyMaster91:** _… I'm calling her. This is ridiculous. Something's wrong._

**KendoQueen2011-** is online

_**KendoQueen2011:** _ _Hold your horses Mikey- I'm here. Ginger kept trying to get outside- the words "enforced quarantine" do not apply to mice hunts apparently. -_-;;_

_**HockeyMaster91:** _ _No comment._

_**KendoQueen2011:** _ _Don't you diss my kitty._

_**HockeyMaster91:** _ _She's not the brightest bulb honey._

_**SexyBeast91:** _ _Robb I have to agree- this IS the cat that ran head first into a bee hive and Mikey had to save it._

_**KendoQueen2011:** _ _… Don't diss my cat and Mitch the fuck are you doing?_

_**SexyBeast91:** _ _Messing with the worrywart is just so much fun though!_

_**HockeyMaster91:** _ _for the love of… yeah screw this. Hold on._

**[HockeyMaster91 is requesting to open a Video chat -** _(Do you accept?)_

_**KendoQueen2011:** _ _Yeah good point - h/o._

**KendoQueen2011 is requesting to open a Video chat- (** _Do you accept?)_

_[ You have accepted both Video chat requests- starting chat room]_

" Down Maggie! This is business-!"

" Oh is that Maggie? Hi puppy!"

" … if that's a puppy to you Robb then what the hell is a-?"

"... can we focus please! Down! Down Maggie!"

The large canine clearly wasn't interested in listening to Mr. Believe- in fact she kept trying to lick the camera probably trying to get to them. The orange cat sitting primly in Robb's lap at least showed some dignity.

Must have been nice having a pet. But well Mitch couldn't really blame the city ordinance banning him from owning animals until he was eighteen… frustrated child acting out or not...he had turned a sweet lovable hamster into a monster for a time…and that monster had broken things… expensive… things.

Errr-  _anyways!_ Right uh- embarrassing childhood stories aside- it was time to get down to business!

The city was… under lockdown. An official Quarantine and people were starting to well  _panic._ Understandable of course but Mitch's phone had not stopped ringing for hours- he had no doubt Robin and Mike were suffering under the same problem. All being bombarded with the same question.

_Where was the X Team?_

Now to get something  _very_ clear here- the Norms were  _not_ the Team's keepers. They were allies- they were the human support system behind the X antics. They had their roles- and sure maybe _some_ of them could be accused of being a little... _too_ overzealous… in their duties- not naming names of course but masked or not- the city unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunately, in many cases the Norms would know first the deal as trusted confidantes and friends.

But alas this was not one of those times. The trusted neighbors, classmates, best friends and in one case "little brother" as it were were completely in the dark here.

… and it was frightening.

Professor U had locked himself in his lab according to Robb. The Team had vanished with paltry pathetically transparent rehearsed texts after their every twenty fifth one and now even those had ceased.

Butterscotch at least hadn't insulted him by even attempting it. She had gone completely silent instead. Which was not what Mitch had wanted and frankly he didn't like  _that_ either.

_A-Achoo!_

...Oh God. Robin wiped her nose and Mike had gone white as a sheet in that little square picture in the corner- even Maggie the dog had seemed to tense at the sound-

"Honey…. Are you feeling okay?" Believe said slowly. Robb sighed and gathered her cat up closer.

"I'm fine Mikey- it's just allergies- Mum had just started spring cleaning when this crap popped up and well- the dust has nowhere to go." She buzzed her lips. It was a lame excuse and Mitch would have been disappointed in Mr. Believe here if he'd fallen for it. Another sigh. This time exasperated.

"I'm  _fine_ boys- it's just allergies. Stop panicking." She rolled her eyes.

"It's a little hard not to in these circumstances." Mitch mumbled.

"Especially when the last time I heard -  _"I'm fine stop panicking"_ \- the guy ended up on the floor in front of me." Believe added dryly.

"... Touche. But I'm fi-." Mike glared at his webcam and she cleared her throat. "I'm not sick. So boys really. Down. Focus on the task at hand. What can we do to-?"

"Nothing. It's all over Faceplace Robb- you and I  _both_ know what that means- and I think you've used your social media miracle for the year already." Both the brunettes on screen flinched - obviously for different reasons but the principle remained the same.

Mitch… wasn't about to pull a "Greens" moment here- even though one of the key factors of that mystery was right in front of him ( sort of ) and couldn't escape ( easily) - but… from what he had heard…

**[ You have recieved a DM from** _**KendoQueen2011** _ **-**

_**KendoQueen2011:** _ _Should we ask him?_

_**SexyBeast91:** _ _…. I honestly don't know. The mood he's in… I mean anyone but you would likely get their heads cut off. Or at the very least thrown in the air and have a very hard landing…_

_**KendoQueen2011:** _ _Good point._

_**SexyBeast91:** _ _….. I'm also leaving you with the privilege of telling him what's going on on the news…_

_**KendoQueen2011:** _ _0_o …. Are you crazy?! I'm not saying a damn word! The last thing we need is an enraged Psychic on the loose right now!_

_**SexyBeast91:** _ _-_-;;; - Robin… sweetie pie… how exactly do you intend for Mr. Believe to not see it-?_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!?" The roar echoed even through Mitch's tiny laptop speakers.

_**SexyBeast91:** _ _Case in point._

_**KendoQueen2011:** _ _… Frigg._

Daryl Howard, former city hall employee now under "paid leave" was spouting his mouth again. The investigation into the mysteriously open waterway was obviously heating up and well… he was now playing the blame game. Again.

" _The so-called "Reds" are solely responsible for this disaster! Had they been more responsible in their duties instead of acting like a bunch of entitled brats- typical of their generation really- then the city would not be suffering under this new threat! I am_ _ **demanding**_ _as a citizen of this city a full and_ _ **thorough**_ _investigation into the X Team and their actions that night- instead of taking from their obviously biased testimony. As a citizen, I have the right to know what we're- by the way- PAYING for!"_

"….Mr. Howard. You have no idea the hell you have unleashed upon your head." Mitch muttered to himself while Robin jumped into action- trying to calm the furious psychic down ( whoo boy those eyes were  _white_ ) and… well fuck.

It was bull. The Faceplace feed was full of people screaming- the phone records had been publicly released just days ago before the quarantine had even been a thought in anyone's mind. The comments were vicious- and god help them all when Blossy Boo saw them. She'd go into a nervous collapse at this point. The poor kids were doing their best but frankly despite what Mr. Howard's roving eyes had seemed to think- the X Team was  _sixteen_  as a whole. Their birthday was-... well the girls celebrated in the summer but when was the Boys-? Did they have one? …. Note to self look into that later but  _anyways!_

Of course the city wanted answers and unfortunately for Mr. Howard… they could care less about the phone records- as well as the testimony of the only two witnesses both being in the sheer  _speed_ the X Team had shown in getting there as well as the chaos - oh no that  _wasn't_ the issue.

No siree- see a whole  _new_ can of worms had been opened with this one.

The sushi themselves were the topic of choice. What they were. And where they came from. It had been the hotbed of debate for months- and people were growing impatient. Which would turn into anger. Which would turn into chaos soon enough. The people wanted answers- hell Mitch wanted answers!

"Mikey you can't just pull a Batman on the guy- that's  _illegal._ " Robin sighed and oh right- Mitch should probably jump back into this conversation now shouldn't he?

"Believe- c'mon man I get you're pissed- hell we all are but no one is listening to the guy so-?" He wheedled but the psychic wasn't having it.

"You didn't see what I saw." He hissed. "Jojo's right- something is  _rotten_ here. And it reeks of entitled rich bastard  _bullshit_." He jumped from his computer chair. "And I'm going to stop it damn it- with or without the fucking mask!"

"Saw…? Mikey what are you-?"

**[HockeyMaster91** has left the chat]

Robin and Mitch gave each other a look via webcam and then-.

"Mikey… Mikey don't do anything stupid-! God damn it! Sorry Mitchy!"

**[KendoQueen2011** has left the chat]

… Fuck their lives.

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

_Click. Click. Click._

Another pitiful moan and she almost rolled her eyes. Milking it was he? – of course he was. Well he'd had his dose for the hour- so he'd just have to fall asleep again. Poor  _baaaaby_.

_Click. Click. Click._

Still groaning. Her eyes narrowed.

"The hell is your problem? Go to sleep you big baby- it'll be over soon."

_Click. Click. Click._

The groaning was getting worse. She grit her teeth and his breathing was getting wonky. Ugh. Fuck it. He probably hadn't taken the entire dose- hid it under his tongue, curled it and then spat it out disguised as a cough.

…What she'd do anyway. How she got out the nasty bubble gum and shit flavor- which was bull by the way- that shit wasn't tasty.  _Blech._

"Okay dumb ass." She popped the cap. "Open wide. C'mon."

He groaned and shook his head. She frowned.

"Butch I ain't kidding. I'll shove it in."

….No lewd innuendo followed that. She frowned. "C'mon Butch. Your bros are all getting better cause they took the goop without a fight. C'mon now."

"No." A mutter and his head went in the pillow. "Sleeeeeep."

"No. Meds." She plopped down on the bed. "Then Sleep. C'mon ya big baby." Well if he wasn't gonna cooperate then Nurse Buttercup would just have to  _make_ him cooperate. And not in the pleasurable way the creep probably fantasized about.

Ugh. Men.

His head was hot. Slick with sweat and those obnoxious spikes were history. Good. Flat head was better than Cartoon head. (Seriously) She pulled him up. His eyes were glazed and unfocused and ugh- yup his teeth were stained pink- that was a classic sign and how Buttercup had been caught years ago. Tch. Amateur.

"You need to learn the basics before you try fooling the master." She muttered and he groaned. "Butch. It ain't that bad. Open."

Another shake. Ugh. It was like a child.

"Butch.  _Open."_

"Noooo."  _Plop._ He looked absolutely repulsed and were it not such a dire time she'd have burst out laughing.

"I thought Bubs finding out that jerky wasn't tofu was a face." She snickered. "C'mon. If you're good and take your meds like a good boy- I'll even throw in a nice ice cream from the park."

"Mmm… Nachos…" He muttered. She snorted.

"Okay fine. Nachos. C'mon one more spoon. X is just the best when it comes to fighting off everything- including meds huh."

"Awww shut uppppp." Another whine but at least he opened his mouth like a good boy. "This shits grosssss."

"Deal with it." She retorted. He groaned and slumped back on his pillow.

"Why you have to be so mean…"

"Because I'm Buttercup Utonium." She drawled. "You want nice and sweet- the blonde is next door but I doubt the other blond will appreciate that and he might bite." Another groan.

"I don't want blonde…" He muttered.

"Oh well that's good to hear- love triangles ain't my thing." She shrugged. "Redhead wouldn't recommend either- see that puppy I know  _will_ bite."

A weak little laugh that was such a ghost of his usual cackle it almost made her flinch.

_Click. Click. Click._

"What you making?"

She snorted, "A chastity belt cover. There's no way Pink and Baby Blue won't be fitted for them by Father Unit after this."

"…Not you?"

She snorted. "What reason- unlike pigtails and Bow lady I can keep my hormones in check – especially when I don't see what the fuss is about in the first place."

Another ghost chuckle, "… My Bros are hopeless." He murmured.

_Click. Click. Click._

"… Duh. But somehow they've got my sisters completely ga-ga over the pink one-."

"Liked… for a long time." He mumbled again. She frowned.

"Yeah and I don't know why." Asshole. She was still pissed. Sushi didn't change a liar from a liar. Just saying!

"… Always been looking out for her." She stopped her knitting.

"… Scuse' me?"

He nodded. "Yeah… never noticed it fore' but… he always has."

"…You not noticing something not involving you  _shock_." She muttered.

"…. I remember the day that Todd asshole humiliated Red with the water bucket…"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH_

" _THAT'LL TEACH YOU! Little albino bitch! Go back to the fucking lab where you belong Lab rat!"_

"…I remember that yeah. We don't like talking about that. He was a dick…fucking psycho makes David look normal." She scowled. She still owed that turd a beating. The meds were starting to take effect- his speech was slowing down and his eyes were closing.

"Yeah… that was a shitty day… fucking bastard. Deserved what he got…" She pushed him on the pillow.

"Yeah yeah okay- go to sleep moron."

"… Play to win… Rowdyruffs… play to win." He muttered for some weird reason. She frowned. The hell…?

"…Yeah… okay. Play to win. Right. Good night there Butchy Boy- time to go do my hourly virginity check."

"Yeah… nothin… nothin' gets past you… does it Butterbabe?" She stiffened and turned.

"You know I don't like that name." She muttered. Bad memories. Not that they… ya know mattered cause past was past but…

"Why… I don't get it… you are one… what's it matter- I ain't lyin' ya know."

_Aww c'mon BuddaBabe… you know I'd neva lie to ya… you's my favorite you knows… you're different ain't ya…_

… It was such a sleazy thing to say- let alone stupid and moronic and… where the fuck was his fucking nasty ass leering smirk she delighted in smacking off his perverted face on a semi daily basis and HEY!?

His eyes were closed but the clamp on her wrist was like iron regardless.

"Oye lay off!" He held tight.

"You are though…" Another mumble. "You were the only one worth watchin… back on TV."

"Yeah yeah okay- you're out of your mind- go back to sleep."

"You were though… Red and Bubs… they held back ya know? I knew they were but you…you were always… my favorite."

_Favorite…_

She ripped her wrist free.

"Aw just shut up and don't call me Butterbabe ya moron!" She hissed.

"But you are though…"

"No… I am not." Another hiss. Son of… how dare he… how fucking DARE HE! "Yeah I'm hot as hell but I ain't no one's  _Butterbabe_ \- Got it!"

She grabbed her knitting and her needles and slammed the door behind her.

Fucking…  _bastard._

Out of his goddamn mind- what the fuck kind of right did he have in saying that kind of shit to her! What were the spikes some kind of antennae or whatever so without them his whole fucking brain was scrambled or something?!

Stupid… Stupid MORON!

"Buttercup?"

She whirled around but Bubbles only cocked her head in that naively innocent gesture she'd simply mastered over the years.

"Are you okay?"

She clenched a fist but hid it behind her back. Her sister's sharp eyes rarely missed well… anything but the blonde didn't say anything.

"…Is Butch not doing good?" She quipped.

"… The moron hasn't been taking his meds. Doesn't "taste good" – Tch." She scowled. "Fucking moron."

Bubbles only giggled, "… Sounds kinda like someone I know. Did he do the tongue trick?"

."… Tch yeah. Bastard that's mine get your own." She giggled and well… Buttercup smiled a bit too. "What are you doing up?"

"… Well I mean I had to go he bathroom… I just thought I heard the door slam-?"

….Shit.

"… Idiot's in there rambling about random shit I dunno. Sue me I'm human I got annoyed."

"Oh BC…" she shook her head and wagged a finger. "Now you know that's rude."

"… He pissed me off." She muttered but the blonde only shook her head again and then remembering her initial reason for being out of her illegal sleeping arrangement she dashed on over to the one bathroom this place had.

_You's knows your my favorite Bella Bella._

"…Bastard." She whispered. "Fucking…  _bastard_."

Whatever… she was going to sneak a cat nap. fter all "MotherButtercup's" job was never done.

**-V-**

_Butch_

This was turning out to be a crappy lunch period. His favorite period of the day… and this is what it had turned into. God damn it stop  _staring_ at them already!

_I can't believe it_

_I mean who even does that! Poor girl. Todd went WAY too far this time._

_Tell me about it._

The buzzing continued. Stupid people. The poor chick had been  _humiliated_. Who the fuck even  _did that_!? In the middle of fucking winter too! She was gonna get sick!

Well okay maybe not sick- X' and shit made their antibodies or whatever… pretty strong. But being drenched in ice cold water and all because the chick had told some creep to politely fuck off and stop touching her cause she wasn't into him-

Shit ain't cool. Way against the code to be honest. Puff or not. This was going to be a bad.

Butch had seen a lot of angry Brick moments in his life. Fuck he'd been -wrongfully- blamed for a lot of em' but… On the other side of the Caf' - Butch saw a familiar table - the blonde was fixed on her food and the crazy Green eyed one…

Well she looked pretty pissed.

Guess Butch couldn't blame em'- that had been… nasty. Even for a Rowdyruff Boy's standards… that shit hadn't been right.

Middle seat was empty though.

Boomer was staring down at the table- fixed on his nasty ass cafeteria food. The hell did he even try eating this shit for? He saw him keep sneaking glances at Pigtails though. Ugh… seriously?

A tray slammed down then and Butch barely looked up. He didn't have to. He knew who it was.

"Don't wait up for me after school." Brick said darkly. Boomer raised an eyebrow but returned to his lunch or what was called lunch at least. Butch only nodded. He knew what the deal was.

Everyone was looking at the table at the corner of their eye now. More specifically they were looking at Boss. Bandaged and looking like crap- at least his face wasn't swollen no more.

That didn't stop the guy from looking scary as  _fuck_ right now though. For good reason though. What a moron. That guy had  _no_ idea what  _hell_  he had just brought on himself.

_He's gonna die._

_You think?_

_Do you "_ _**see"** _ _Brick's face right now. Todd is gonna_ **die."**

"She okay?" Boomer finally broke the silence at their table. Brick only flashed him a  _menacing_ look. He gulped and once again returned to his lunch. Tch. Idiot.

"Like I said. Don't wait up for me. Scuse' me." The Rowdy Boss took his tray and trashed it before stalking off- everyone else staring at the door he stormed out of.

_Todd is gonna diiiiiiiiie._

_**Boss doesn't do anything… without a reason.** _

_Chomp. Chomp._

Ugh. His brother was so nasty- sure they were Rowdys' but c'mon man- the ladies weren't gonna go for a guy with  _no_ table manners- especially madam Pigtails.

"Would it kill ya to chew with your mouth closed?" Butch muttered while he took a swig from his water bottle.

_SLAM. BAM. BAM._

Boomer shrugged and took another bite out of his candy bar. Idiot.

_SLAM. SLAM._

They raised an eyebrow.

"Should have known better asshole." Boomer chewed thoughtfully.

"He can't kill him. That's against the code." Butch folded his arms.

" Yeah but it never said anything about breaking a nose."  _Chomp. Chomp._ Ugh. Gross.

"  _How's it feel asshole? Good? Bones breaking is just such a GREAT feeling isn't it!? Now imagine if you will this exact same chaaaaariming process only in REVERSE!"_

_SLAM._

Boomer whistled under his breath but Butch shrugged. The shit head should have known.

"  _Hurts doesn't it!"_

It took a  _lot_ to make the Rowdy Boss  _snap._ Todd should have known. He'd been playing with fire. He'd been warned. He hadn't listened. Today had been the last straw. Simple concept.

Tch. Butch didn't even like the girl and he still knew you just didn't... _pull_ that shit with girls-  _any_ girls but especially  _those_ girls! How long did he think he had before he ended up getting nailed?

_SLAM. SLAM._

Now the loser was crying. Weeping. What a loser. He was lucky honestly. Butch didn't doubt that Butterbitch would have left the shithead for  _dead._

The shattered nose here. That was a good warning. He was lucky Brick had gotten to him first.

Boomer raised an eyebrow at him and then finished his candy. Brick grabbed the guy by the scruff and hoisted him up.

" I'm sorry man! I'm sorry! It was a joke! A stupid joke! You're gonna- you're gonna get suspended for this ya know-!"

"You're right. I would be in danger of that except for one little thing. You had a  _terrible_ fall from the skating ramp just now didn't you- horrible really - broke your nose in… hmm three places it looks like- tough luck buddy."

" Ha! Oh yeah like i'm really gonna-!"

Brick grinned. " oh I think you are- because otherwise  _you_ are going to end up expelled or at the very least in a reform school by the end of the week." Boss retorted smoothly.

" Say  _what?!"_

"Something tells me your  _very_ orthodox mother would be  _horrified_ if she were to see your internet history - Todd. So horrified in fact she'd find she had  _no choice_ but to send you to that one school- what is it Saint… Saint-." He snapped his fingers.

"... Saint Gabriel's?" The voice was pitifully small. Loser. Boss beamed.

" That's it! That's the one pal! Glad we're on the same page!"

He was white as death. " How… How'd you… you?"

" And then  _another_ thing did you know sexual harassment online has been added to the school code of conduct? That anyone caught sexually harassing just  _one_ fellow student faces suspension but let's see here-." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. " Let's see here… one… two, three, four…  _Five_?" He clicked his tongue. "Five girls just this year already- you're a bonafide Casanova ain't you?" His eyes narrowed and faintly glowed. " and that was before you added Pinky to that list."

"... Pinky?" He squeaked. Boomer groaned and Butch folded his arms. Wrong move man.

_SLAM_

" Serves him right." Boomer murmured. " humiliating a girl like that…  _any_ girl just… that's fucked up."

" he's lucky he didn't go for the blonde then eh Boom?"

Boomer narrowed those cold navy eyes. " Don't even joke about that." He hissed. Jeez  _touchy._

"Now Todd- here's how it's going to go. You had a bad fall from the skating ramp GOT IT!"

"I-I got it man!"

_SLAM._

"Just remember open your big mouth or harass another girl  _ANY_ girl like this again and this all gets sent to Momma Dearest  _and_ Keane! Got it!"

" I… I got it! I got it!"

" Good. Now fuck off."

Didn't have to tell the guy twice apparently- he was  _out_ of there!

" Shit. Shame he's a dick head. He'd be good on track." Again the blonde gave both of them a strange look. " So… Big Bro. You really gonna let him get away with this scot free you broke his nose."

" Tch. He won't have an ounce of credibility left. The emails and screenshots are already in his mother's inbox as well as Keane, the rest of faculty  _and_ the entire PTA board." He smirked.

"... you're terrible." Boomer snorted.

Brick shrugged then swiped Butch's water bottle- Hey!

" Rowdyruffs don't play fair. We play to win." He tossed his head to the side. "Lets go."

They followed after him.

_**Boss doesn't do anything… without a reason.** _

Should have known better than to break the Code asshole…

_Butch…_

Hey. Wait…

Where's…. This wasn't the park.

_Butch…._

The place was quiet. Wherever this was…. Now that he looked though… yeah - this was… the dump? Why was he at the-? Way too quiet.

_Step. Step. Step._

He froze. The hell? Butters? Was that … Butters? Who was she...with?

He was tall and she… looked kinda small compared to the guy. And she looked… kind of uncomfortable too… rubbing her arm like she was. He frowned… something wasn't right.

_C'mon Buddababe… you know I'd never hurt ya-._

...Butters? Why the fuck was she standing with-?

...and why was she smiling? The...hell?

"… Butters?" he murmured. She just kept on smiling and looking up at the… creep with these… eyes. He didn't like those eyes…

"Butters!" He called out louder and she stiffened.

But the creep… the Ace guy just took her shoulder and turned her around and she just… followed him.

".,,, Butters c'mon! What are you-!?"

Silence. Wait… where the hell- what was-!

Buttercup… what the hell…?

_Beware… the rift… before it consumes… us all._

"…Huh?"

Silence. It was all dark now. Nothing.

"The hell… what-the!? Hello! Hey- somebody- anybody! Someone gonna explan what the fuck is going on here- the fuck you mean by "rift"!? Hello!?"

_Silence._

-V-

**To: Dulce**

**From: Pablo**

_How are you holding up?_

**From: Dulce**

_Well I managed to calm Robbi down. Mike is still on a warpath and we have a potential angry Psychic alert on our hands and oh yes- Gram is still insisting she needs to come home immediately and now Mother is upset. I'm great Sweets how are you?_

**From: Pablo**

_Ouch. Okay… guess that answers that question._

**From: Dulce**

_I didn't mean it… sorry I'm just I dunno stressed._

**From Pablo:**

_Clearly. No worries, I heard from Robin- I've been issued a Norm alert whatever that means…_

**From: Dulce**

…  _I told her not to call you._

**From: Pablo:**

_Why? I'm a Norm now aren't I?_

**From: Dulce**

…  _You don't have to be…_

**From: Pablo**

_?_

**From: Dulce**

_Sweets… you have to understand. Its…not the easiest thing to be the behind the scenes with the X Team and shit… you saw Mike and Butch- do you know how BAD that could have gotten? We're only human hon…_

**From: Pablo**

…  _Dulce. I'm a hockey goalie breaks up the near fist fights with David and Mike on a daily basis- I handle breaking up the sister catfights when god forbid Gloria takes Isabella's favorite pair of socks by accident, and oh yes- I calm Miss Snyder when all the formal complaints from Princess come because she's a spiteful bitch who still trying to say we somehow cheated the election._

**From: Pablo**

_So Nothing scares me Dulce. Nothing. Calm down. I can handle this. I'm more worried about you all._

**From: Dulce**

…  _there are times I genuinely can't believe you're real._

**From: Pablo**

_? Why?_

**-V-**

**To: Mikey**

**From: Robin**

_Mike. You can't go pulling a Batman. That will get you arrested. Will you just answer me._

**To: Mikey**

**From: Robin**

_Mikey…_

**To: Mikey**

**From: Robin**

_Michael. Ethan. Believe. I will call your mother!_

**-V-**

**To: Michelson**

**From: Mike**

_. Call Pablo and you both meet me at the library tonight at midnight._

**From: Mike**

_Don't argue with me Michelson. Tweety's in the hospital. I'm bringing these fuckers down! With or without anyone's help!_

**From: Michelson**

_Duly noted._

**-V-**

_Mitch_

_Dear God I hate this place._

Now there was no arguing with that tone- text or not from Mr. Believe. The unofficial true "leader" of their organization but of all the goddamn places… he had to pick the  _haunted_ one.

Ugh. God damn it- and Pablo was here too… dear lord why did Mitch's hockey hunk have to be dragged into this!?

Did he get a vote? Did Mitch get a vote in this? Yes he wanted to help- yes his sweetie was a good soul- too good for this world really- huh so this is what it felt like to be a Jojo brother- now he gets it but ugh!

Mitch had a  _very_ bad feeling right now. The entire place would be deserted- empty-  _silent_.

And God… did Mitch just hate  _silence._

Even the people of the city… had seemed somewhat quieter. Subdued even the last few days before the enforced… house arrests they were more or less now under. It was like the people all in sync had suddenly realized their heroes were…  _gone._ Mitch had even seen Brick's little friend staring up longingly into the sky- the over eager puppy forever now sporting a baseball hat (though thankfully someone had clued the mother in and gotten the kid a much more acceptable Dodgers cap than the Mets. Heaven forbid) – Mitch had followed his gaze- after all one just… sort of got used to seeing the streaks of light. The blue streaks forever on the go to another charity or volunteering event or just flying in the clouds probably hand in hand unseen- the green streaks forever racing and competing in crazy zig zags- and the red and pink usually going at a much more subdued pace than the others ( unless Brick was late for work again) and just…

The X Team… had a presence in Townsville. They were the essence of what made this place… feel safe.

He paused when it came into view. Ugh… of all the places Mikey… of all the places… why not "Janey's"- or the ice rink or hell Mitch's basement! He could have done a quick clean! Give him ten minutes!

It wasn't natural for Townsville to be so quiet. To be so… empty.

Was that why Mitch hated this place most of all? This creepy...stately building which nonetheless put him on edge upon simply walking in. Now mind you it wasn't like Mitch was  _scared_ of this building… no it was just a well-established  _fact_ mind you- that this… place was creepy.

Very creepy.

Mitch did not like creepy things. He had when he was a kid but many people had strange quirks as children- did Mitch have to bring up Glue Boy? He certainly hoped not.

Either way Mitch didn't like creepy haunted libraries- he was  _not_ pleased about this decision and he was going to be leaving a sternly worded formal complaint letter on the head librarian's desk that she needed to get an exorcism for her damn haunted library and he would  _gladly_ foot the bill if it meant-!

"Dulce?" he froze and whipped around. Oh hell. Pablo looked… deliciously rumpled- his clothes usually so neatly pressed and coordinated- why Mitch was pretty sure this was the first time he'd  _ever_ seen Mr. Mendes here look so disheveled. "Sorry I'm late Dulce- Izzy kept me be back because all her friends are panicking and she wanted to know if I knew anything and - then Mom was on the phone- and she can't say anything on the record but…"

He blinked. …Ah.

" Men in the white suits…." He murmured. Pablo nodded.

"Yeah- that's why Izzy….asked if I knew anything about it cause you know…." He trailed. Ah. Mitch shook his head

"We're civilians sweetie- we'll know when everyone else does- Something's up yeah and the team must be under a no contact order…

His brow rose. "No contact order? Why would…?"

He shrugged, "It's the only thing I can think of- I've seen this once before- the girls were under it when they got really sick in middle school but it was lifted once the Powerprof basically figured out it was… puberty and not some horrible disfiguring disease." He muttered.

That… had been horrific. He didn't like to remember that. Pablo shuddered.

"I remember that…" he mumbled. "When their…" he wiggled his fingers somewhat. Mitch nodded. "Dios Mios... I thought Bubbles was dying she screamed so loud…." Another shudder.

"Well seeing as her hand basically split apart like out of some creepy Alien movie- yeah… that wasn't fun."

"…And they all went through that… the boys too…"

"Yep… though I wouldn't recommend bringing that up- you'll put Robin into a panic attack: Mikey's probably had to talk her down already from storming the boys apartment.. You know how she is with Bubbles…"

"Is Believe the right person to trust with that- he's just as bad with Blossom…and he sounded… furious."

"And Brick. He's just as protective of the Red Puppy as he is of the pink kitten." Mitch muttered and shook his head. " Not forgetting the team in general- you know Mike "Don't fuck with my friends!" Believe is the world's worst psychic mother hen."

Pablo snorted, "Wouldn't he be a rooster?"

"Tch. No sweetheart that's  _Robin's_ job."

It felt good to laugh-at least for a second. Maybe Mitch wasn't as calm as he would have liked to think he was. Even under no contact before Butterscotch had managed to get word to him that she was gee-  _alive_.

And now Mikey had called this….unofficial meeting. He seemed hell bent on getting answers and God only knew when you got that boy angry enough…. Tch sure Eyes are red and you're fucking dead but when eyes are  _white-_ don't even bother you're going to lose that fight.

Mitch had never realized how truly  _handy_ mood ring eyes could be when discerning how long one had left to  _live_ \- and here Mikey had always scolded him for making those catchy rhymes over the years- bah.

… Butterscotch had always been amused by his brilliant… quips.

Mitch hadn't even been aware how hard he'd been clutching his backpack until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and was met with his sweetie's too good to be true gentle smile. Oh give Mitch his smelling salts it was simply not possible for a boy to be so perfect.

"It's going to be okay Dulce. It's probably just a precaution or something." He murmured and God he wanted to believe him. No he really did but…Mitch wished he could be just as innocent as this one. Thinking the best of every situation. "Well- judging from that message though today's not the day to piss Believe off- I'd rather not end up like Graham thanks so let's go-  _a-ah-choo!_

….And just like that Mitch's slightly better mood was… err… stifled. Pablo raised a dark eyebrow,

"… Pablo… are you okay?" Pablo groaned and rubbed his nose but flashed him a smile. '

"Fine Dulce, just allergies.  _Achoo!"_ Again…

Again… that did sound… very convincing.

"Pablo…"

_Achoo!_

"It's allergies Dulce." He said quickly- " Okay so really what's the deal with you and the library?"

The creeping feeling was almost instant and uggggh- not in front of Pablooooo!

It was one of the oldest buildings in the city- Mike could probably cite  _all_ the history of this place from the top of his head- nerd- but… b-but…

He hesitated again. Pablo raised an eyebrow.

"… You really don't like that place huh?" Mitch grimaced.

_Fuck my life.I hate you psychic. I don't care if you're hot. I hate you right now._

"… It's not my favorite place no." He muttered. Again with the eyebrow.

"Why? I think it's cool- it's so old and everything. It's got… I dunno an ambience to it."

_Haunted house you mean._ He clenched his fist. The worst part was he couldn't even  _pretend_ now that oh "ghosts weren't real" blah blah- seeing as Mikey had more or less put that myth to rest forever now- thanks so much _Trickster_! ( Ugh horrid name- Mikey  _really_ should have called him… he could have come up with something… so much better.)

"…It just gives me the creeps." Mitch muttered.

Just get this over with. Figure out what was going on and-.

"Everything you've probably seen as a Norm but the  _library_  creeps you out?  _Really_?" Pablo was also being way too nosy right now. Go back to being cutely adorably naïve please.

"It's just… creepy sweets." He shrugged.

"…Why?" And… again being way too curious. Ever hear the phrase "curiosity killed the cat " – or better "curiosity maims the Norm?- Yeah Mitch liked that one better. Flowed nicer. Much more accurate.

Mr. bad ass cheek scar Psychic cold certainly attest to  _that_.

"It just creeps me out." He said quickly and kept walking.  _Achoo._

Uggh- again with the sneezing…

He was pulled back.  _Ohh_ \- well this wasn't  _really_ the best time sweetheart but happy fun times were always welcome!-.

"Out with it Dulce." He said with folded arms. Oh…. never mind. Not fun times.

His cheeks flushed. "It's just… creepy Pablo! There's nothing to-."

"Bull." He rolled his eyes. "You didn't even flinch from Believe's… story the other day. You're not afraid of anything-."

"…Thank you but uh that's not really-."

"And a library creeps you out. I don't buy it- what's the reason?"

….Goddamn it… him and his…. very high IQ which was really kind of sexy yeah – okay so Mitch got it now Couldn't  _really_ blame Blossy - but…

"… You wouldn't believe me." He muttered. Now his sweetie rolled his big dark eyes and sighed.

"Yes and last week I was still under the impression Mike and Brick had gotten stuck in some serial killer's lair not a haunted house. Well I know better now- so nothing's too far out for me now."

"….Good Boy you're learning." Mitch muttered. "Rule one of Normhood… without proof otherwise… nothing's impossible." He groaned. "Why must you be such a fast learner? God…" He buzzed his lips. "Okay…  _fine_ … I'll tell you but…" He cleared his throat. "Promise you won't laugh first-."

"Encounter with some blind ghost bride lead to Brick Jojo of all people to come out of a haunted factory with a sword." He said dryly. "I won't laugh. Go."  _Touche…_ He waved him on. Mitch gulped and looked around- okay… no one was else was around well they wouldn't be anyway but-. Ugh… he was giving him that  _look_ and not the nice kind of look and… oh god damn it.

… No choice. He sighed.

"Okay… Okay ... Remember… that uh… thing the nurses have about the hospital at night? The one your mom was...complaining about?"

Pablo frowned but nonetheless nodded, "Yes… that's just a story-."

"So was thirteen steps Dear." He gulped and Pablo paled somewhat but nodded.

"Yeah… but Dulce… my Mother works there so-." He cleared his throat.

"The groaning hallway's never hurt anyone. It just scares em' remember?"

"Doesn't matter my Mama' works there. So all due respect where's this going?"

...Oh God. He gulped.

"Okay… So… the story… err… how do I explain this?" No really how  _did_ he explain this? He still wasn't sure of what had happened himself!

"Start from the beginning maybe?" Oh so helpful. Oh so naive…. Really did  _Mitch_ get a say in whether his Sweetie was going to be dragged into this!? Because his vote was a no thank you- Thank you! Pablo continued to look at him… strangely. Oh right… story time. He cleared his throat.

Okay… well once upon a midnight dreary… Mitchy here was up to something… quite scary-."

" Dulce. Be serious." He drawled. …Damn it. Okay…

" You're no fun- Okay basically "Mikey was an easy target back then and he… has a thing with… ghosts." Pablo gave him a dry look. "You can probably tell."

"Yeeeeah… I figured as much judging from how  _high_ the guy's voice was getting." Pablo shuddered. "Poor guy… both of em' – they should really talk to someone I think they might have… what's that called again- uh…P something…?" He snapped his fingers. "Hold on I know this- uhhh…PTSD! Yeah that's it. We talked about it in psyche-."

Mitch stiffened. " … You won't get Mikey to a shrink… trust me. He won't go. He's stubborn as a mule and something tells me Brick's the  _same_ way- trust me… we've tried Sweetie. And no offense if you don't' have pink eyes and a pretty red bow I wouldn't suggest bringing anything like that up."

Pablo seemed to concede to the point. Of course they were both traumatized- of course they needed to go talk to someone and in Mikey's case it should have been  _weeks_ ago- oh when Mitch had ever heard the word "Patches" come from the kid's mouth… god damn it…

Damn that… that… whatever was down there to hell! To  _Hell!_

They both sighed in sync, and then Mitch continued- that look he was getting meant business clearly.

"So it was October… and Halloween and… I was a brat and a sniveling one at that who liked to torture "the geeks" and …Mikey was an easy target during that time of year." Pablo groaned. "Hey I never said I've always been the perfect angel I am now."

"Bull." Pablo shook his head. "But continue- jeez now I see where the whole –  _"I fucking hate Halloween fuck this holiday_!" Comes from… You tortured the kid didn't you…"

"… _._ I plead the fifth…. But-."

"HEY!"

They both froze. Oh… oh fuck.

"Hands in the air where we can see em'!"

Pablo stiffened, "Shit."

The officer looked at them blaring the flashlight in both their faces. Shit. Shit.

"You boys aware we got a curfew going on?" He snapped. Pablo was pale-oh god… the poor kid had likely never been in trouble before in his life had he!? Fuck… of course not- honors society, student council… piano lessons… fuck.

His boo's hand clamped around his own.

"I'm sorry Officer we were just-." He began. "Um… my boyfriend and I we uh… haven't seen each other all week-." Pablo said smoothly though Mitch felt the shake in his Boo's hand. He squeezed it tight.

The cop's eyebrow rose and then he narrowed his eyes. "Oh for the love of-... Okay…" He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Okay kids…we're under quarantine right now- you're lucky it was me and not someone else- now get home. It's too dangerous to be out and about- now go. I didn't see you."

Pablo nodded quickly. "Yes sir- thank you sir. C'mon Dulce." He turned Mitch around.

"But what about-?" Mitch hissed.

"He's going to get caught too- this was a bad idea and he knew it." Pablo only hissed back and then his nose wrinkled. Mitch felt himself grow cold. The twitching continued… oh… oh no.

"Pablo. Pablo hold it." He begged in a whisper- the cop was still watching them.

He just kept twitching and oh god… okay- Run! They had to run! Before-!

_ACHOO!_

…. Shit.

The cop whirled around. Oh….  _shit!_

_**Calling all Units- I got two minors exhibiting symptoms- bringing them in now.** _

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

This was so…  _boring!_

She'd listen to the TV or something of some modern measure for entertainment but unfortunately a fit of uncontrolled static sneezing had wiped out the power grid for the apartment and after another handy  _jolt_ via a coughing fit a mere ten minutes later- the Reds had used their elder privilege and commanded the X Team live like it was the 1800s again. Nothing electric was on in the house for fear of fire or worse.

On one hand at least they weren't being pummeled by constant bullshit blaring on the news and Buttercup didn't have to see that obese shithead blaming this entire catastrophe on- " two selfish teenagers who apparently needed to keep those nasty  _hormones_ in check."

No word of course about the mysterious cleaning scheduled for Midnight at the decommissioned waterway.

Convenient no? But it was all the horny kids' fault clearly.

So at least Buttercup didn't have to listen to her sister being subjected to a grown man's frustrated fantasies he was calling his "account" of an imaginary conversation he and Cap Boy had apparently had  _before_ the sushi call because… of course they had?

Was the moron even aware there was  _no_ way to turn the Hotline off. There was no " sleep mode" or whatever he was spouting about Brick had apparently ordered… the phone put into? Before the dance. Surrounded by witnesses including her own father. Who could all vouch for the fact the Red Rowdy had been so focused on tying the flowered corsage on her sister's wrist  _juuuuuuust_ right that the kids phone had almost been left on the coffee table. Before Leader Girl had pointed it out out. Resulting in a double check of both their phones before they'd been satisfied and  _then_ the team as a whole had sauntered out of the Utonium household, piled into Cap Boy's car and once again Buttercup had been subjected to irritatingly catchy J-Rock.

Was there any room in that chain of events for an apparent ten minute conversation between " the selfish teenage boy" and the "pleading" City Hall employee?

No. No fucking way.

Oh yeah- Bubs had also gotten a good chunk of those same chain of events on video and had been planning on posting it to FacePlace- likely tagged under something like…  _"OH EM GEE MY SISTER AND HER BOO ARE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"_  while she smilingly twitched with barely concealed… jealousy(?) or whatever because Little Boy Blue had apparently not gotten the memo concerning getting a corsage even though it was never a thing with the Spring Fling and shit… Homecoming yes. Flings no. But Cap Boy had gone and gotten Leader Girl one anyway to "make up for being a dick" at Homecoming (whatever that meant?) … so… yeah.

(She also sensed Believe influence in that decision as well- just as an FYI)

In conclusion Buttercup didn't blame Blossom for refusing to allow Bubbles to post said video anywhere but it would have been nice in retrospect to have  _that_ be blaring everywhere and not… this piece of flabby shit. But at least even the News had realized the entire account was nothing but rancid bullshit on a hot sunny day and were more or less commentating it as such. Even though they were still giving the shit head air time because… ratings? Whatever-

Yeah. That was she guessed  _one_ tolerable thing about enforced primitive lifestyle.

_Click. Click. Click._

On the other hand though now it was getting dark and she was losing light and not being allowed to use a cell phone was a bit much. She wasn't going to break the "no contact" order! She just needed a flashlight damn it!

… she didn't suppose these idiots had candles anywhere now did they?

God she hoped he was okay. That they all were. The Norms were capable of being… overzealous sometimes. Robin and Mike were the most vocal about it but… Mitch was no doormat.

She just hoped those idiots wouldn't do anything… rash. Idiots as in Mitch and Mike. Robin wasn't an idiot… she was just… okay so " Operation Queenship" had been a horrible idea and Miss Snyder had been pretty lucky over infatuated red puppy dog instincts had conquered broody arrogant "I'm better than you because I'm wearing a cap" Brick Jojo instincts seeing as the guy was an arrogant butt head on a  _good_ day!

Honestly… the guy had an ego… disturbingly similar to Leader Girl's at times.

And it also seemed that unlike Miss Utonium - Cap Boy hadn't had a "Green" voice knocking him down a few notches at the needed times either.

But Robin  _understood_ it had been a horrible idea! Soooo- yeah she was just...err impulsively zealous! Yeah… that's it.

And the fact that Boomer and Butch had actually  _agreed_ to said… plan was…

_Click. Click. Click._

… stupid kid was getting worse. Every time Buttercup had looked it was like he was sweating more and more- He was acting like a lost puppy dog himself whose master had gone and gotten a "new" puppy or something! It was… strange. The way Butchy boy had been… rambling in his sleep, going back and forth between calling out for his stupid brother not to " go" or " not leave Butch behind!" To…

Dad.

The fucking monkey. The shithead.

_Mojo._

And the sicker the guy was getting the weirder his cries were. Sometimes it'd be for Brick others it'd be fucking… shithead of an excuse for a father figure-... no. Calm. Bubbles had taught that no good piece of monkey  _shit_ a lesson he'd  _never_ forget and-!

_Clickclickclickclick_

Idiot.

There was a sudden shuffling of steps- which soon vanished hinting at some sneaking times. She frowned. Okay- so Buttercup lied.

There was  _one_ key advantage of darkness.

It wasn't always the most… pleasant feeling spying and slipping into a strange… non solid but still solid form - "Mange" was hard to describe. She'd tried once with Twiggy but she'd lost him at " you turn into a ghost?!" - not the same thing, not even close but thanks for playing boyo! A dim glow soon began to creep in the room. She frowned- but it was a small red light and… oh look who it is!

What was  _Mr. Fire_ up to now hmm! His head was lowered and he floated past her- she folded her arms and scowled. Let's see what super-secret- classified adventure was he up to now!?

Her eyes narrowed more when he put what looked like a bag down and she saw little glints of wire and metal- he was being infuriatingly cautious about it too- sneaking around making no noise- he was just a  _seasoned_ little sneak-around dickhead wasn't he!

How many times had he made his brothers into two chumps who  _still_ worshipped the ground he walked on! Who even… as Buttercup had begun to darkly suspect - may have given their "big brother" another pseudo title that came with responsibilities Cap Boy! That particular title meant one did not  _lie_ to said brothers!

Did that apron mean  _nothing_ to him!? Was he some kind of super intelligent MORON?!

His prep complete for whatever backstabbing plan he had now the redhead got up again and once again sauntered past her- RUDE! Mange or not -RUDE! The hell did Blossom see in him?!

Sure she'd been all for it in the beginning and well fine- if he  _somehow_ managed to make her sister happy then… well fine.

But no relationship- of any sort- carnal, romantic or platonic be damned- could survive on a foundation held up by  _lies._

Wasn't he intelligent enough to understand  _that_ at least?

Cap Boy had paused in his odd wanderings in front of Butch's door- while Boomer's door was tightly closed- a punishable offense which Buttercup would be taking action over later - the Green Moron's door she'd allowed to remain open- get some air in.

She was a good nurse under protest. What could she say?

Again it was infuriating how clearly practiced this guy was with keeping his every movement silent as a goddamn mouse. The asshole didn't even stir from whatever dreams he was having- tossing, turning, groaning… was it any goddamn wonder she'd had to take a break?! She was human too after all! It wasn't pleasant to listen to a grown ass man whimpering like a wounded puppy!

What the-! Idiot! Shutting the door was going to put him in a sauna! Was he-?!

"You can come out now Buttercup." He said quietly while he settled back on his couch and took up his odd bag again , wait- huh?! How did he-?!

Brick's mouth twitched in a ghost of usual infuriating smirk but he tapped the bridge of his nose and… oh.

Right.

… fucking Puppy Dog.

She scowled but nonetheless emerged from the shadows and at least had the pleasure of seeing the Red Rowdy completely taken aback- dropping the mini tool in his hands. His eyes were wide but just as quickly his face returned to the normal dour serious "leader" look.

"So you can still do it." He cupped his chin. " I thought so." Another murmur. Buttercup bristled.

"How'd you even know in the goddamn first place-!" She snapped.

"Intuition." He remarked dryly. "Not to mention the fact that your body might be…" he hesitated and furrowed his brow clearly in thought before he spoke again, "Hidden." He finally seemed to settle on a word. "But  _you_ are still there including-." Another meaningful tap on his nose. OH GOD DAMN IT!

"Well….Well that still doesn't explain-!"

" Bubbles mentioned to me about you Girls' … experiment with new err…. superhero identities way back when." He coughed, " You can't blame me for being curious over where Pinky had gotten so good with uh-." Another throat clearing. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

" Little tattle tale." Another mutter. She should have known. " We were kids and we were dumb- gonna hold that over us!"

Brick only answered with a shrug, "I don't see a reason to- but it's pretty obvious to me that that sort of "disguise" of yours had to have come from  _somewhere."_ She averted her gaze. "I also find it interesting your official file still asserts you have no "special abilities"." He air quoted. " Except curling your tongue and that's clearly  _not_ the case now is it Buttercup?"

The bastard had gone into full "leader" mode. His arms were folded and it was disturbingly reminiscent of her big sister and fuck that was creepy! Stop doing that!

Instead of keeping up with it though- Cap Boy just seemed to suddenly shrug it off and resumed… fiddling with the world's smallest screwdriver or whatever.

"What no lecture?" She muttered. " Not that you have any right to give me one of course but you seem to think you do because of the color of your hair so-..."

He continued his microscopic tinkering in silence. She frowned.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I've slept enough."

Judging from the circles under his eyes she doubted that highly but frankly she was too tired herself to argue anymore. Let Leader Girl scold the guy-  _counterpart privilege._

"So…What are you doing?" She muttered. He paused and flicked his gaze to her briefly before returning to his tinkering…

" I got the materials I needed to get at least a few of these done." He finally murmured. "Give us some line of defense against homicidal ghosts." She frowned.

" Still working on that… internal alert then?" She'd honestly forgotten about that. He frowned more.

"In theory." Another mutter- he grit his teeth. " Of course theoretically workable on paper doesn't mean it's always going to work in the field!" He slammed the phone in disgust and he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

" You're still sick Cap Boy." She frowned.

"Doesn't matter. There's more important shit to worry about!" It was no accident of course that his gaze went back to his closed bedroom door. " Sixteen months." He muttered and her brow rose. " Sixteen fucking months… and I can't even get a fucking… simple grade school elementary circuit to work right!" This time the tool went slamming down and his head went in his hands.

…. she should be enjoying this. She had every right to slightly relish in seeing the idiot finally being cut down to size by his own obvious idiocy but….

"I don't remember grade school electricity experiments having that much math involved." She murmured. " I remember distinctly a potato and no reasonable explanation for said potato."

He snorted. " Fuck I hated that experiment." He muttered. " Mr. Pastrami was a fucking moron."

"  _Kenstrami_ Cap Boy." She shook her head.

"Well he had the personality of a piece of meat so I don't see a difference." She was the one to snort this time.

"That is an  _insult_ to the greatest deli meat around and you know it."

His eyes went skyward, "Oh  _horrors_ Miss Utonium- is Bologna a suitable substitute then? He had the personality of a piece of  _bologna?_ "

"Tch. That's still giving the bastard too much credit but I'll let it slide for now."

"How very generous of you." Hmm. The sardonic tone was there but his face was otherwise completely miserable. She frowned.

And cue the awkward silence again. Teammates…  _riiiight._ All she saw was the guy her sister low key - read as high key- wanted to get naked at some point. Ew. She still had a hard time seeing the… attraction. He was smart yeah but he was also an ass to anyone  _but_ Leader Girl. No this male was still obviously trying to get on her good side which meant-!

" I hated that bastard." He broke the silence. "Son of a bitch made my brother's life a living hell." He muttered.

_And you care?_

" Pastrami was a dick." She agreed - albeit reluctantly. "He was also pretty stupid."

" He was borderline senile." Brick drawled. " And not in an almost "charming" way like the Mayor either. He was a mean senile. He screwed Butch over." It sounded bitter. " Made him just fucking give up."

She blinked, "... are you implying Asswipe actually used to-?" It seemed unbelievable but Butch's older brother just nodded.

" Yeah. You know every kid goes through a stage where they genuinely like school- they like learning- and they find  _their_ subject." Another dry laugh. " Butch's was science."

Now… Buttercup could feel her jaw drop. " Ex...Excuse me?"

Butch fucking was borderline failing science. The whole class knew it. He never even bothered- hell he never even  _tried._ Brick snorted again.

"Like I said… he  _screwed_ my brother over. He didn't like kids like us." He gave her a pointed look and….oh.

"...Ah. That." The jack ass had never made it a secret he thought paranormal kids… didn't belong in public schools...had he?

"He blamed my brothers and me for some damage done to his car or something  _years_ before- guess what. The timeline didn't fit- all due respect BC it was more than likely one of  _you_ three - seeing as my brothers and I were…" He scowled and shrugged. "You know."

….Oh. Uhhh….right. Ha… yeah… that little… tiny...awkward detail. Err…

"But the guy decided to make Butch pay for it. Fucked with his homework, tests- marked every little thing he could wrong- spelling and grammar. Told him he was good for nothing-." Brick's scowl grew. "Wouldn't amount to anything… and seeing as he was getting it on both sides and shit. He started believing it and here we are."

"... that's…. fucking bullshit. Why didn't your-!" She trailed. Right… err…

" He was too far gone to care at that point:" his voice got lower and lower. "He only cared about his research so called. When he was lucid enough to care about anything at all. Anything that wasn't-."

"... Y?"

_Silence._

"... you were saying it over and over. Leader Girl's face told the rest of the story." She could bring up the guy's apparent need for a dictionary later: His face was stony. Controlled. It was… an expression she'd seen many times but seeing it on a guy versus a girl… was sort of weird.

It wasn't Leader face. Or even arrogant moron face.

… it was… the older sibling face. Case in point the oldest Rowdyruff Boy's gaze drifted both to their right at that somewhat cracked door leading to where Butch slept on completely oblivious and slightly upwards at the loft the youngest slept.

His face cracked- it was a twitch but she saw it all the same.

"...Mojo was desperate. Desperate men…. desperate animals…. do stupid things. And they keep doing those stupid things… no matter the cost." Again those brief looks at the Jojo Brothers doors.

She didn't like the sound of this. Brick certainly looked…unwell and she darkly suspected it wasn't just because of the flu.

"... So Y… was something Mojo-."

" It was a mistake he came to regret but it's effects were irreversible…. but it's over. It was all destroyed." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself versus her. "Look... I know you're angry at me BC- were the situations reversed… I'd be livid. I don't blame you. I know I fucked up… and I'll just keep fucking up but you have to understand I'm not trying to-!"

She picked up the abandoned project off the table. " I'm no psyche major so to speak- that's Bubs' territory not mine - I'm not interested no offense in the minor details- I don't really have time to be… and I think you understand that seeing as you're rushing a project." Her eyes narrowed. " But let me tell you something Brick. While  _I'm_ not really interested in the long winded tale of yours and shit… I know two people who  _might_ \- keyword might- be interested… if they're not still stewing."

Silence. She continued looking at the mess of wires while he just stared at the floor.

"... look Brick. I'm not trying to be a bitch here. Yeah I'm pissed." She slouched against the couch. " Okay I'm  _royally_ pissed - but believe it or not I can get over it. I'm more concerned for her city and we're allies- hell sometimes it seems we could even be- shocking I know - but we could be  _friends._ But…" He seemed to flinch, " Trust is a big part of that. Between friends and  _family_ alike wouldn't you say? Not To sound like one of those lame baby shows from way back when."

She got a snort at that and even a faint grin, " Yeah no offense that kinda was BC - Ow." He rubbed his arm where she'd punched it lightly.

"Watch it boyo- you might be some sort of "leader" or what not - and you might be my big sister's unofficial - which is bull by the way- " Ruffy" Boy toy." There was a faint line of pink and he coughed quickly. She smirked. Big and bad Rowdy Boss? Puh- lease- he was just an oversized cleared her throat " But don't think I won't put you in your place if need be- even if it's against smitten pink kitten's orders- got it!"

Again he flushed more but nodded. " Yeah… I do." He muttered. She nodded sagely.

" Good. So long as we're clear and after this whole jelly debacle is over and done with you actually  _talk_ to the blubbering moron in there so we don't have to put poor Believe in the X-protection program-."

Another snort. "That doesn't actually exist does it?"

" not yet. Do you want to be the cause of it?"

"... no."

" Well there you go!"

She was expecting him to roll his eyes or something to be honest but Brick just seemed too exhausted to care about her snarkiness. Which wasn't very fun… to be honest it was almost like kicking a damn puppy. So maybe… Cap Boy here hadn't been "relishing" in this entire thing after all. Though Buttercup saw he had fixed on his brothers' doors again. "... I never meant to be an ass you know." He murmured.

_**Boss… Boss doesn't do anything without a good reason…** _

"... Yeah well. No one usually tries to hurt someone they care about… unless they're a masochist and then still-."

"Stop." He put his hand up. " That is  _not_ an image I want nor ever need in my head Buttercup. Please and thank you. But… yeah I get your point it's just-.""Is that your phone?" She blinked-  _What do you think genius_. But she held her peace- the kid was obviously still ill. Much better than he had been but still sick.

"Yeah why?"

"Can I see it?"

...She really didn't want to have to replace her phone because of the tinkerer here but… well being a third "everything nice"  _really_ sucked sometimes.

"Don't break it." She muttered. He grunted-  _that_ apparently got a reaction out of him before anything else.

"The circuit wasn't connecting but I think the wire on that one might be bad- but…" She jumped a little at the slight spark that escaped from that little silver square but the Rowdyruff only grinned. "Thought so. Gimme a second."

She rolled her eyes but shrugged anyway. "Like I said just don't break it."

"I won't. But this way we might be able to counteract that damn blockage of the signals that keeps disconnecting the open circuit so-." She put a hand up.

"Brick… you're talking to the wrong Puff. Save the tech mumbo jumbo for Leader Girl. She'll be  _much_ more appreciative I assure you- as for me ixnay on the Geek speak."

Again he flushed. "Oh right… err sorry- but you know...I doubt that she-."

At that she snorted. Moron. "I don't. Trust me but listen Cap Boy… you want to get on all our good graces again don't you?"

He frowned but she ignored it. He only continued his tinkering. "That would be nice." He drawled.

" So tell me what the deal was at the harbor."  _Freeze._ " You changed the subject don't think I didn't notice. What were you and Believe  _really_ doing there? And what does Y have to-?"

The silence was telling.

"Brick- take it from me. If you know something-!"

That look was piercing but she met it evenly. She'd dealt with angry red eyes- scarier angry red eyes. These didn't faze her.

"... I don't  _know_ anything." She grit her teeth but to her honest shock… he actually continued. " All i "know" is Unproven and likely unprovable therefore won't stand up in court… for now." The Red Rowdy clenched a fist. " But I can assure you… that won't be the case forever. Believe's been useful with this- he can wander around undetected so to speak. No one pays attention to the guy in a mask."

… fucking hell she knew it. " So the two of you really are trying to be fucking Batman and Robin… fucking… Cap Boy that's not-!"

" I'm aware." He hissed. " But here's the thing BC - you and I both know something screwy is going on here and it's not just supernatural." His face darkened. "Though that doesn't mean there's no connection."

Buttercup stiffened. " What do you mean?" All the prior sardonic tone was gone. The Rowdyruff only gave her another dark look. " Brick… I wasn't kidding if you know something-!"

"And neither was I - I " know" nothing- i only strongly suspect and I  _know_ I'm right but no proof supporting it exists that would hold up in a court of law... _yet_ " She raised an eyebrow. "Again… I'm working on it."

"And you don't think the  _Team_ could be of help "working" on this?" She muttered but… he didn't get angry or even sheepish. He remained grimly serious.

" Of course you all would but…"

"But….?"

"...It'll be a cold day in Hell before I let any of you near it." He murmured. She bristled but he kept on going. "Believe was a mistake. He wouldn't let up but he also has a failsafe behind him whether he wants to admit it or not… money talks." Brick began playing with the phone in his hand again. "But as for us… all of us… I can't risk it BC. You can hate me all you want- hell I don't blame you in the slightest but until this…  _bullshit_ is over with the trial I can't let anything and I mean  _anything_ stand in the way of my brothers finally being free of that...that-." He took a deep breath. "...What would you do to protect your sisters Buttercup?" She stiffened. "...What  _wouldn't_ you do?"

Silence.

" _Wake up! Wake up please! Leader Girl wake up! WAKE UP! I'M SORRY! I"M SO SORRY! BLOSSOM WAKE UP PLEEEEEEEEASE!"_

_Little. She was so little in her arms- but it was so hot… so hot and slimy and she didn't know what was all over her but how could she let go? When.. When!?_

_But her eyes stayed closed ad she saw the red puddle… on the ground as well as the red stains...all over her clothes._

_Someone's blocky hand went on her shoulder._

" _Buttercup…. Buttercup honey- it's okay- it's okay you're safe now sweetheart- you're safe-!"_

_They tried to pull her sister away from her but she…. she - NO! She held fast. NO! NO! NO!"_

" _Buttercup! Buttercup sweetheart-it's okay! It's okay! You have to let her go sweetheart- we'll be right behind her- but right now-!" Her father kept...ekpt trying to pull- NO… NO SHE WOULDN'T! GO AWAY! GO AWAAAAY!_

" _NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM HER! GIVE HER BACK! BLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOM!"_

She gripped her needles and she saw Brick's gaze had trailed to them warily.

_He wouldn't let me call them._

Blossom… her big sister… she...wouldn't have let Mike call either… now would she?

Her grip tightened more-the male redhead with the red eyes and the red cap who her red haired pink eyed big sister with her big red bow adored and someday very well more than likely would… the other word… looked back at her.

Two redheads. Two shades of the same color… different… but also the same.

Blossom had been forced to lead her sisters into a nightmare.

…And Brick was now being forced to do everything in his power to lead his brothers... _out_ of a nightmare.

…. shit. Oh… god…. _damn it._

"... it would have been better if you were just a selfish prick." She muttered. He snorted.

" I am a prick. I'm a Rowdyruff Boy remember?"

"... That don't mean shit." She mumbled. " I'm supposedly "everything nice" and I use your brother's head as a stress ball on a daily basis." This time he laughed.

" Buttercup…  _everyone_ does that at some point in their life trust me." He shook his head. "... He's a moron but… Butch is just Butch… what can I say?"

" Butch…. is just Butch." She repeated. "... yeah… that's pretty accurate ain't it…"

"Yeah." He sighed. " Yeah it is." He was engrossed in his tinkering again.

"You know I'm not going to just let this go…effective… argument for now or not." She saw another spark and then he quickly began screwing something in with that tiny screwdriver but he nodded slightly and then held the phone out to her.

"To be honest BC…. I'd be disappointed if you did." Her eyebrow rose. He shrugged, "We may not see eye to eye on...well-."

"Anything." She drawled.

"... Touche but-." another shrug. "Maybe that's a good thing I dunno… at least we both can agree to disagree as long as it keeps-." He paused and again don't think Buttercup didn't see his gaze avert to his door where a Pink eyed Puff slept unawares. "...Townsville safe." He murmured.

_Townsville equaling Leader Girl you mean._

She debated calling him out on it but his eyes were drifting along the other closed doors - the blue door, the green door and finally out the window where Townsville's skyline glinted in the night- despite the fact it was basically shut down… it still glowed.

Something about that image man… the image of  _her_ city… just…

Made you want to defend it. Made her want to keep it safe- to do  _anything_ to keep it safe and to keep my loved ones safe- She could after all do more than… you know… the average person to do so.

She stared at the new and improved phone ( in theory) - and well…

"So there's no way I can I dunno- butt dial this right? I don't want to listen to Yenko yelling about shrill alarms to get out of… Bio or something." He snorted but shook his head.

"You have to hold it down with your thumb like this-." He demonstrated in the air. "It doesn't have to be for a long time but it  _does_ have to be a genuine push. A split second- but I made it that reactive because…." He trailed and again… he seemed to hold his arm for a moment and flinched- tried to hide it but failed.

She frowned but nonetheless… took the phone anyway. It was paranoid. Sheer  _paranoia_ that had propelled this. From start to finish. But…

_SHE IS MINE!_

He took a deep breath it seemed before he slumped against the back of the couch. Clutching his bicep still-

"You really should get that looked at." She said dryly.

"...Cripes First Believe, then Boom and now you- it's fine it's just a bad hit is all." He grunted with another cringe in its wake.

"Sure about that Cap Boy." Her eyes narrowed. "Looked pretty bad when Casper-."

He stood, "The son of a bitch was lucky- his cheap shots won't work a second time. Of that I can assure you." He continued holding his arm and then seemed to get awfully interested in the ceiling. "... It won't get near any of you again. Not on my watch." He said quietly. "Don't stay up too late BC… taking care of the knucklehead can take a lot out of you… I know from experience." He mumbled the last part.

"I already have a dad thanks." She folded her arms, "And I'm not "taking care" of the moron by choice  _someone_ has to make sure he doesn't stink up the place with all his nasty ass sweating and shit- blech."

That laugh was unmerited that time. She scowled but Brick just shrugged again, " Yeah well… thanks."

"For what?"

Another shrug, "Don't know but… regardless I feel the need to thank you."

"...We're teammates- friends even when you're not pulling some kind of wannabe Batman routine." He flinched again, "Just word to the wise- don't keep pulling this shit You know… not pissing friends off, brothers off-." She raised a brow. "Unofficial girlfriend off." And cue the blush again. "Stop doing that and life will be a  _lot_ more pleasant for you Cap Boy juuuust saying.

"...Yeah, yeah." He mumbled looking like a properly chastened puppy. Tch. "I know BC… I get it…. Thanks."

She rolled her eyes, "Again don't see why you're thanking me for the scolding but hey if you like to be scolded well- you definitely picked the right Puff to try to woo to be your sweetie- keep buying Blossom Utonium sweets, talking tech and geek to her and letting her scold you-  _voila_ \- she'll be your lovey for life."

He cleared his throat, "Pinky's… not  _that_ bad-."

"Ahem. Brick I live with her. You are a lovesick puppy dog that daydreams about pink diamond eyes-." He stiffened. "On a daily basis sooooo-."

"For the last time I did  _not_ call Blossom's eyes  _diamonds!_ " He grunted. "I did  _not!_ "

"Uh huh. Sure you didn't. Just like it was only X CPR back in-."

"That was NECESSARY!"

"Just like the tongue was over there eh Cap Boy?"

Silence.

"...Uh...well err..." He muttered and again his cheeks went crimson before he coughed loudly, Buttercup decided to be nice and go with the illusion he was still "sick".

"Go to bed Cap Boy." She said simply. He didn't argue further and turned to go back to his room. She cleared her throat. " _Alone."_

More blushing. More clearing of the throat and well… what Buttercup didn't see herself meant plausible deniability in the future- plus lots more chili corn inducing blackmail. Yeah that's the ticket!

With the Red Rowdyruff's departure back into the illicit sleeping arrangement most likely going on in that bedroom- Buttercup was once again left to her thoughts.

She rolled her new and "improved" phone in her hands. Slightly heavier - the weird chip or whatever wasn't very pretty to look at - Bubbles wouldn't be pleased but no doubt Mr. Jojo would work on it or at least give permission for the artistic little diva to work her magic on all the ugly white squares.

Tch… still paranoid. Yeah she agreed with the necessity of it but… she still had to wonder…

_Eighteen Summers…_

…. Just what was Brick Jojo… so afraid of?

- **V-**

The Master had returned from an errand and to assess the fools' and their efforts. It was obvious they were destined for failure and humiliation but still the Master continued to humor the bumbling lunatics.

They had little resembled man before but now they were unrecognizable. True demons…  _monsters_ \- disgusting. Imagine using one's own "allies" like… like this!

His memories were… how one would say fuzzy- slowly they were returning… flashes of faces- whispers in his ears- none so clear as the memory of his dear one- but…

The Warrior… as he was now… and had been… had never treated his allies- his  _companions_ as this Ace… did.

As if they were already subhuman even before Ace had successfully-. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist.

He did not like it.

She would not like it.

Having to be in the same… presence of… he took a deep breath. The Master was looking around- clearly looking...for him.

He squeezed the silken cloth before he tucked it at his breast- next to his heart- where it belonged and strode forward. The grotesque monstrosities looked at him with veiled glazed eyes- mocking- stupid- transformed more or less into…. Monsters.

The big one- the one with little intelligence had apparently raided another alley and taken another feline for his dinner. Disgusting. The Master couldn't be serious.

These cretins… transformed, disfigured? Going after a woman who was clearly...somehow in possession of the "Essence"?

Unthinkable.

Destined for failure.

Ace sneered at his approach - standing at the direct right of the Master- looking down on the warrior- tch. His hand brushed his blade but no… he would not waste his time nor sully his blade with the blood of… such an undesirable.

There was no honor in that.

**Ahhhh- Warrior- there you are- I was wondering where you had gone sneaking off to.**

He flinched. That tone was deceptively soft and pleasant.

It was angry.

" _..._ I was in my chamber."

The Demon smirked- another ominous sign and the warrior felt it. The biting pressure at the back of his neck trailing down to his knees- the pulse in his arm was growing. He clenched his fist unseen under his sleeve but nonetheless he finally bowed completely. He had no choice.

"Apologies… I was not aware of your return… Master."

The words tasted like ash in his mouth. If he could still taste. He could feel, touch, smell, hear and see… but food or drink no longer appealed to him. It was beginning wasn't it?

_Wait for me…_

He would not succumb. He would not!

The odious man at the Demon's side smirked more- relishing in his humiliation was he? Wretch.

"Kids these days my man." The Demon's smile grew wider. Fool. Ace only continued- even putting a hand on the demon's shoulder. In some sort of strange comradery he apparently believed he possessed. "The kid's gotta learn some respect you knows?"

Kid? His fist clenched more.

" See when we's takes care of the little green traita-." His fools all nodded in agreement. Traitor? Was the Green witch associated with these…. Idiots? The Demon didn't seem so shocked by it but… these men… gremlins now for the most part but…

They were… older than her as well. Older than him… appearance wise of course but…

... _I do not like this._

"The little bitch gonna learn her place- they all are's. Ha!"

The Warrior stiffened. Place?

" _Stay away from her fool. Learn your place… as she will hers."_

He blinked and held his head somewhat. Who was? His master so called seemed to notice his...discomfort.

**Ahh my warrior- why the long face? Does something trouble you my boy?**

_Standing in front of him- back towards him._

" _My fate is decided My Lord. None can change it. Not even you."_

_She turned. The cruel threads lined her face- her hand was cupped in his own. Desperation laced with longing on both ends. A soft touch on his cheek._

" _Forget me. Do not anger them. There is nothing worth losing your life over!"_

_Silk against skin. The rain drowned out the harsh gasp._

" _You are my life."_

_Skin against skin._

" _Do not… defy him my Love."_

The jolt was instant and he fell to his knees amidst the raucous laughter- the Master looked on amused while the…  _gnome_ of some sort held up his weapon with a cackling grin. Wretched-!

The Master's high pitched laughter stopped him from strangling the little toad- Mr. Copular continued to laugh and treat the Master with… undue familiarity. He narrowed his eyes. The Demon didn't seem fazed.

...A troubling sign.

"Awww- Did Junior have a fall?" More laughter. He couldn't feel temperature really but if he could he was sure his cheeks would be burning. Why that… that wretched-!

**Now reeeeeeally Ace. Why are we wasting time with the boy hmm? Don't you have** _**other** _ **priorities now?**

The loathsome man grinned with sharp dagger like teeth.

"Yeah- yeah I do's. Sorry There my Red Crab Man." Another round of foolish… he was intoxicated. This was intolerable. They all were. What wretched excuses for-!  **"Guess we should round up the last one of us eh Boys?"** He stiffened. Another?

...Oh yes. The long one. The one who had run…

"Duh yah! Snakes'sh went and dumped us!"

"Little Traita- he's gonna regret that- hehehe."

"GRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZP!"

"And then we's gonna get Bella Bella Back right Boss?"

Mr. Copular smiled again. He did not like the looks of it. He stiffened more.

"Yeah Boys… course we gonna's get our Bella back- she got taken from us fore' you knows- and the Greens always gotta stick together right? But you knows'." He shrugged aimlessly. "We can't just let er' off the hook for ditchin' us in the first place neither ya know? Teach her her place like I said."

_Petals dancing in the breeze- a hand catching them as they fall._

" _I prefer these small moments of freedom… then living life in a cage."_

_Wading in the waters. A wry smile on her painted lips._

" _They must first catch me my Lord."_

_The room is dark. The faces grim. She is a light in the midst of their darkness._

" _Take her."_

_Kneeling. Hands touching through the bars._

" _Do not fight for me. It is too late. Live."_

" _I will free you La'el. I swear- I swear no one will ever make you their prisoner again-!"_

_SNAP. SNAP. SNAP._

He blinked again. The wretched creature continued to look so bemused in his direction. His head was spinning. He swallowed hard an unnecessary breath.

" **Why Warrior… you seem… indisposed. Perhaps you should go rest."**

"Yeah! Senor Emo needs to go sulk in a dark corner!" He grit his teeth. Wretch. "You knows Crabby- I don't get it." The Master didn't even react to the insubordination shown. "Why don't you just… I dunno retires Junior Emo here-." He pointed to him. "And let  _me_ take over you know- put a man in charge stead' of some punk ass kid."

He couldn't bite back his tongue. Tired and… ached as he was.

"Says the man who let his own so called insubordinate get away right from under his nose!" He hissed. Ace grit his enlarged teeth and the warrior felt his own grow.

_You have… become one of them._

He clenched his fist. The vile man sneered and suddenly spat at his feet.

"Little punks like you need to learn their place too-  _Elmo._ "

Again… with that asinine name. Perhaps the Warrior would relieve this wretch of that vile uncontrolled  _tongue_ of his-! He felt the pressure on his arm however- there was after all only so much patience the Demon had.

He kept his tongue. Both of them. With a churlish snap the loathsome man led his troupe of monsters to go plan their strategy for the last…"recruit".

Wretch.

Speaking to  _him_ like that… he didn't stand a chance. None of them did. The moment they challenged one with the Essence- however stolen -

_Barren. Desolation. Nothing… Nothing was left._

_Save… the weeping girl in the middle of it all._

No… challenging the Essence…

Meant Death.

- **V-**

This was… This was bull! The hell was this! He had rights! They just went and locked him in here and then they took blood samples and - … shit… had the Gov finally taken im'! Like… Like Ace had always-!

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I'M AN AMERICAN CITIZEN- I HAVE RIGHTS!"

Snake looked up and the gangly kid got more or less shoved in the room by a nurse.

"Until your tests results come in kid we can't let you leave-."

"I have  _rights!_ " He snapped. The nurse put her hands up.

"Okay- Okay- calm down - we have to keep you in observation for at least twenty-four hours. It's hospital procedure. Your mother's on her way. Calm down."

The brunette with weird teeth… seemed somewhat familiar for some odd reason. He grit his teeth, " And what about Pablo!" His voice seemed to crack. "What about my…." The nurse sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mitch but I can't tell you. HIPPA. I'm sorry."

The kid's lip quivered and wait… Mitch…? Again that sounded… familiar.

"Listen… just sit and be patient okay. Your mother's on her way and… Dr. Mendes is with him. He's in safe hands."

"… He seemed fine. He just…"

"… That's… pretty typical of the flu. The general flu- some people don't experience symptoms at all. It's just a precaution."

"… So he could be okay?"

Again the nurse just shook her head. "Just try to relax. Everything's going to be fine." Another pat. "You'll see. Your mother's on her way. Just again try to relax Mr. Michelson."

… _Michelson?_

…. Wait that sounded pretty.. familiar… and Snake didn't know why but it really sort of did and-.

The door closed and the kid's face fell and he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Fuck…" He choked. "Fuck, Fuck- I knew it… I knew it was a bad idea- he probably got it when Brick fainted- did he drool anywhere when he fell- did they not label water bottles- maybe it was band practice- did we not wipe down the mics!? Oh… Oh fuck my life – I never should have brought him- I never should have-!"

…. Brick? Wait wasn't that-?

…Bella worked with a Brick didn't she? YEAH! YEAH! Brick Jojo! The Jojo brothers! The "traita's" as Ace had called em' but… they worked with those girls. The Puffs! Bella… Buttercup was a Puff! So… So if this kid knew "Brick" then maybe-!

"Psssssssst- kid." He stiffened but didn't look up. Snake tried again. "Kid- Kiiiiiiiid."

"What!" He grunted. "The fuck do you want-!?" He sounded absolutely beside himself. Huh- Pablo or whatever must have been important to him. Brother maybe? Ah well not important.

" Look- Kiiiiiid- Did you jusssst say Brick- assssss in Brick  _Jojo_?"

The kid got stiffer and stiffer, "… Yeah. What of it. I go to school with him. We're friends." Weird though the kid suddenly seemed to get angry then, " And before you say anything else Blossy Boo and him DID answer their fucking phones – I WAS THERE! So don't even fucking try to-!"

Whoa… jeez. No idea what that was about. Okay then…

" Lissssten kid- jussssst a question- you know the Jojo brothersssssss? So do you know the Puffffffs?"

Again the kid seemed awfully… defensive. " Yeah. What of it." He grunted.

"…. DO you know Bellllla-." He scowled. Shit. Old Habits die hard. "I mean do you know BUtttttercup?" The kid went stiff as a board and began to turn. " Causssse if you do I really need to-."

He looked annoyed. "Why the fuck should I-." His hazel eyes widened- Oh…OH FUCK WAIT HE RECOGNIZED THIS KID! FUUUUUUCK! For a skinny kid the kid certainly packed hell of a punch and – fuck what the fuck-!? Snake hit the wall and was hoisted up. "What are  _you_ doing here you slithering reptile!" He roared.

"Hey what theeeeeee- Let go!"

"Give me one reason to  _Snake!"_

He grit his teeth- buck teeth and all he looked like some kind of… pissed off… rat.

…Rats eat snakes. …. Uh oh.

"Okay… Okay kid- callllllm down- I'm not-."

And again Snake's head met the wall. He was breathing hard. "Shut. Up." He snapped. " Oh I have enough to deal with right now instead of having to deal with pieces of slime like you!" He railed. "The fuck do you want  _now_ you asshole- I think you and your fucking…. Fucking… snake nest of a fucking gang have done enough to her!"

… Oh fuck Snake's life. Of all the goddamn kids-!

" _Heyyyy- look who it is- our lil' Bella Bella- and aww look she brought a friend." Ace snickered, Bella shrugged and the brunette behind her didn't say nothing. Just kept looking around their pad all nervous like. Tch- laaaaame._

_Bella obviously took the beer without question but the lame ass friend seemed scared of it. He kept giving her a weird look._

" _Butterscotch- I dunno if-."_

" _Aw c'mon Twiggy-live a little: That dance was gonna be lame as fuck you know."_

" _Yeah but… the after party wasn't."_

_Ace laughed and put an arm around Bella, "Aw c'mon Junior- you think our fav Puff here should waste her time at lame ass school dance instead of hangin' with her buds- tch- you got a lot of growin' up to do kiddo."_

_She laughed. "Twiggy- it's no big deal. They're fine. Trust me."_

_The kid still didn't say anything- but those eyes man… something about those eyes…_

"Twiggy." He muttered.

"What'd you call me-!?" He sputtered.

" _Twiggy… Twiggy I should have fucking listened to you." Bella whimpered and the A'X or whatever that the Boss had dunked on top of her… it was making her sick._

_This… This wasn't like Snake's initiation had been. This… something wasn't right._

_He knelt down and let her have a swig of his water bottle._

" _Bella. I know it sucks but this won't be forever-."_

_She bit her lip. And she looked like a lil' girl again right there and then. Those big green eyes and-._

" _Snake! Get ova here man- c'mon we got a job to do!"_

… _Job?_

He grit his teeth. Ace… Fucking-.

"I ain't the one you want." He hissed and Mitch narrowed his eyes.

"The fuck you talking about? You're one of em'- you're one of those mother fucking-!"

"But I'm not the one you  _want_. You want the leader- you want Ace. I can get you him. But you gotta get me to Bel-… Buttercup."

Again the kid's eyes were like slits. "… The fuck you talking about?"

Snake shook his head, "I'm ssssaying I can get you Accccce- and put him away for goooood."

"… You'd turn on-."

His fist clenched but…. He could see the fear in his friends' eyes… all while Ace laughed. He was out of control… this had gone on far enough… he was… a monster.

"…. Yessssss."

-V-

_Butch_

It hurt so bad.

Everything…. Everything hurt.

He closed his eyes- maybe if he went back to sleep it'd all go away you know?

All he could hear though was the yelling. What had even happened? One minute he'd been… he'd thrown a ball too hard. Or something. But there'd been a crash and then… nothin'.

He didn't remember nothin'. Except a sharp… well okay so he did remember something- something sharp had poked him- and it had hurt. It had hurt bad. Way more than it ws supposed to.

X' kept sharp things from hurtin' em. He'd seen those Powderpuffs get rammed through buildings and stuff- not a scratch on em'- so how had?

The door slammed opened- and both his bros came strolling on in. Well okay- that wasn't true- Boom was huddled behind Boss like some kind of wounded puppy or something shit and Boss… Brick he looked...pissed.

He kind of shoved Boomer next to Butch and the blonde sniffed loud but he also stuck his arm out and- wait.

Butch looked down. Boom had a…. Weird bruise on his arm too? And he looked… all scratched up and crap and… the hell…

That… wasn't supposed to happen.

Butch recognized the dark liquid in the bottle in Brick's hand though. He wasn't supposed to have that. Dad would be pissed. And where'd the… okay… yeah no- Boss was Boss sure but he was also  _eleven_ like Butch was so… no. No Butch did  _not_ feel comfortable with his brother having a goddamn  _shot_ in his hand or whatever.

Boom the sap though- he didn't even question it. He was a dumb ass yeah but Brick just stuck the black liquid in his arm and those tears didn't stop flowing.

Brick looked like crap. He looked like he'd come from a damn war zone…

Their youngest brother lurched back and Butch managed to catch him before his head slammed in the wall- static shocks were everywhere - but soon the blonde was lying on the bed, breathing hard but- he saw the little sparks crackling between his fingers.

What the….?

"Boss?" He murmured. Brick just stuck the needle back in the bottle and more black gunk…. Chem X… was in it. His brother's face was unreadable.

"Brick man? What happ-?"

The needle looked mad sharp. Really… really…

_WASTE OF SPACE! GOOD FOR NOTHING, FAILURE OF A SON!_

_P-Pops!? Pops I'm sorry! It was an accident-!? Wait… Wait NO! NO DON'T- I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! DON'T TAKE MY-!_

Wait had… had D-Dad!?

His breathing got funky. It got tight around his chest and oh...oh no! NO! GET THAT AWAY! GET THAT AWAAAAY!

**Butch?**

"It's a matter of genetics boys- the three of you are likely undergoing… the same phenomena the Utonium sisters are…. Experiencing."

"You mean puberty from hell."

"... I don't approve of the language Brick. BUt… yes. Yes in this case… that is an accurate statement."

**Butch… okay seriously- you're sweating a lot…**

"I'm not here to do nothin'-! I've got cash see-! See!"

The cashier only kept glaring at him. Looking at him like… like he was some kind of… nasty ass bug or whatever standing in his store. The bottle of meds in his hand shook.

"I don't want any trouble! Get outta here!"

Butch grit his teeth. " I will when you take my damn money!" He roared. "SEE!" He flashed the twenty. "It's legal tender! You gotta take it! I need to get these for my Bro-!"

_SLICE._

Oh God not again! The twenty he had slammed on the counter was suddenly stained… kinda red. His bandages were too. Well.. here comes the index finger. Great- Boss had said this one hurts like a  _bitch!_

The old man just kept glaring at him and finally held up his phone.

"Lousy punk! Look what you got all over my counter! I'm callin' the cops!"

COPS!?

"I just want to pay for meds! You're the closest store to-!?"

"There a problem here?"

He stiffened. Oh…. Oh just  _great!_ Here came one of the goody two shoe- POWDERUFFS! And oh even better- it was the crazy green one with the mean right hook! Look at her- just com a sauntering in here like she owned the whole damn world and-!

"Oh-O-Oh Buttercup! Thank goodness you're here! This… This evil fiend is trying to rob me blind!" He yelped. Butch grit his teeth. Oh… Oh fuck this. Fuck them  _all!_

He slammed the bottle back on the counter and stormed out.

Fucking…. Fucking- now what was he supposed to do!?

_Butch…_

Oh this was getting annoying. He grit his teeth.

"Yeah what!?" He snapped. "Who the fuck are you anyway!? You've been going all – ooooh creepy whispery voice on me enough-! The fuck do you want from me!? Who are you!"

He heard a laugh… no a  _giggle_ and then…

… no fucking way.

That was Butters alright- dressed up all pretty and… girly. She was laughing and she was taking a sip of somethin' and then… the fuck.

He felt his chest clench. The FUCK!

"Butters!" He hissed. "The fuck is this!?" He bellowed.

The gun- because Butch knew that glint was a gun somehow-rose slowly upwards. Unseen. Unnoticed. The crowd of creepy shadowy figures with them too- they were just fucking laughing! Laughing like-!

And she was laughing with them…. Laughing like she didn't-...

Like she didn't know the gun was even there…

_Beware before it...consumes us all._

"Before what-!? Answer me lady! B-Butters! Butters c'mon! What the fuck are you doing!?"

She ignored him. Could she even fucking see him-!?

The glint of that gun- raising towards the back of her head…

His feet wouldn't move. He was stuck. Like… Like…

" _Heh… Nuttin' personal BuddaBabe."_

_Click._

"BUTTERCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

**BUTCH. WAKE. UP!**

His eyes sprang open. Oh… Oh what the-!?

He came face to face with a pair of lime green eyes- wide and… she looked honestly kind of freaked. But… But she was okay. She was fine! She was… looking at him like he had three heads and the fuck-!?

What the fuck had happened to his room?!

Was that a fucking… yeah it was- that was a goddamn  _hole!_ Why was there a hole!? Wait…

"Butch." She talked slowly. Like she was talking to a kid or something. Cautious and…

He held his hands up. Shit. He recognized that kind of hole… aw fuck Boss was gonna kill him.

She slowly walked back towards him- fixing the chair she'd… obviously been sitting in before he had...err yeah- maybe-.

"Shit… Butters you-?"

She put a hand up. "No big." She murmured. "You can't help it- everyone has… trashed a room in their sleep… err at least once you know?"

_No they haven't._

She was avoiding his gaze like some kind of plague. He didn't like that look. He had a weird feeling in his gut from it.

But… he was so fucking tired. Just… real tired.

So… sleep. He was just...gonna sleep. Yeah…

She continued to look at him weird. Like she was kind of… freaked out. But… damn his head was swimming again… he… he should just go back to sleep…

Yeah… sleep.

_-V-_

_Buttercup_

She wasn't worried.

Get that clear.

_Click. Click. Clickclicklick._

His breathing was just… getting weirder. The whole thing… was getting weirder. And after the whole- blasting a hole through his own wall and shit… she bit her lip.

_Click. Click. Click._

Just… Just… Why the fuck had he called out… her name?

Her name didn't belong in his brain when he was sick and… hell no. That… why the fuck- just… okay she'd probably imagined it. Probably just… you know… misheard!

She never gave him permission to call out her name like- what if one of the others had heard! What if Madam Pigtails had heard and misconstrued-!

She growled. Stupid… sick moron. Did she want to know what his sick fantasies were right now? No. No she did  _NOT!_

Gross. Ew. Disgusting..

Seriously even Cap Boy and Little Boy Blue hadn't called out for either of her sisters! Ever.

Speaking of them at least… finally- after a hellish week… at least those fevers had finally begun to break. Yeah there was still sneezing… and coughing- and the house was still in 1800s mode but… they were walking. Cap Boy had managed to stay upright long enough to make actual food.

But Butchy Boy here… she frowned. He'd been hiding it the longest- it made sense. He was just milking this for all it's worth is all.

Stupid dick head.

Guess Cap Boy wasn't the biggest moron of the Jojo brothers after all. Huh who'd a thunk.

That's sarcasm obviously- even Buttercup for all her justified  _fury_ \- however understandable… maybe his prior actions had been and… there she was doing it again.

Her thoughts were everywhere. Ever focusing on one topic forever. She really should call Twiggy so he doesn't panic himself to death and also to make sure the Masked Wonder hadn't pulled anything rash in his Redheaded keepers' absence. She'd have to give enough warning too- Leader Girl was going him to rip a new one when she found out-.

… Again. The fuck. She shook her head. Okay… it was time to focus on one thing- just one thing and…

…. His eyes were still firmly closed. She gulped. Knit. Knitting was good.

_Click. Click. Click._

Seeing as the danger had finally passed maybe she'd be relieved of green moron duty and you know… one of the brothers could take over and…

… Why the hell had he called out her goddamn name?

Okay Brick? That had made sense. Mojo…. Infuriating sense.

But Buttercup and Butch… weren't even friends. At all. They worked together. She saved his sorry ass from getting shish kabobed- big deal.

He was sweating again. She put her knitting down and dunked more water on the cloth. Blech. He was all slimy- he really was part snail wasn't he. Yuck. Some girls had no taste clearly seeing as the Casanova wannabe apparently had no  _shortage_ of stupid groupies or whatever.

…. Didn't really see the big deal. Boom was the most attractive of the Jojo brothers looking at it logically- sorry Cap Boy but that nose man… eh whatever- point was… if anyone had the gaggle of hens clucking after him despite the very vocal girlfriend it was… ya know… Boomer.

Not… he of the obnoxious spikes. Though….

She really should be taking photographic evidence of this. His hair was so damn... _flat._ It was kind of… funny. She snickered- she remembered their first encounter… way back then- hmm… she wondered.

He didn't even stir when she moved the pillow slightly and…. HA! Bingo!

Yep. He still had it. That cowlick from hell. Made Believe's look like nothing. Sticking straight out like a goddamn beacon. An antenna or some shit- in a way she couldn't really blame the kid for gelling his hair up then. The spikes were an obnoxious choice but-.

_Sproing._

Heh heh… childish maybe but she was suffering from cabin fever - don't blame anyone but that. Her city's under quarantine- someone had died on her watch- the whole incident was being blamed ont the Redheads by some circles and now she was clearly going insane fro cabin fever.

So if she wanted to play with the new toy she had found well then fuck it- she was gonna play!

_Sproing. Sproing_.

It was… honestly hilarious. Press it down and then  _zoink_ \- right back up- taller and bigger the more someone pressed it down. Made her wonder how much gel the kid used to control it- heh heh. Well guess "snips" had to be in that genetic code  _somewhere_ \- hehehe.

Oh God Buttercup was going crazy. She belonged in the looney bin. And still no answer why he had fucking called out her name like some kind of-!

"Mmm…. stop." Another whimper. She froze- fuck. Had he finally woken up? She moved her hand away. "The Butch… hair… don't touch the hair… ugly." She snorted.

…Actually without the spikes save the unfortunate – yet amusing- cowlick from hell… the guy's hair actually wasn't… you know…

Seriously all he'd have to do was get rid of the cowlick and- she pressed it back down. His hair was flat yeah but it… suited him strangely enough. She frowned.

_Sproing._

…Good God. It really didn't want to stay down. Huh…okay so maybe asswipe had a point but spikes really weren't always…

"…Uhhh…. Stop." She frowned.

"Aw c'mon Butchy Boy. It's just for fun." She rolled her eyes. "Call this payback for all the… previous comments." She shrugged.

" _Ugly…_ " He sleep whined.

" _Amusing._ " She countered with a smirk.

Though she had to admit- "The Butch" being humble for once… she'd miss that. Seeing as finally…  _finally_ the fevers and shit had broken all around so now they were just stuck with a regular flu most likely- she'd looked it up- jellyfish stings most of the time went away on their own so… yeah- Brick and Boom had begun recovering- Bubs too and Blossom would just be walking around in Cap Boy's… entire winter wardrobe most likely if he had a say in it but it was… over.

The crisis as it was-was over. On their end- they still had a mutated fish problem but… Dad was working on it so…

Kind of weird though- the boys and her sisters' were recovering but something was off with this one. Tch… he'd probably been sick all along- but nope-  _ugga ugga me Butch- Me big manly man who no get sick- ugga ugga hurrrrrgh!_

She smirked over her needles- that was a good one she'd have to remember that.

The Neanderthal was still sweating and looked genuinely uncomfortable. Well this place  _was_ a sauna- she frowned and pulled the blanket down somewhat…and then he started shivering. She frowned more.

"Butch… you better not have pulled the tongue shit again." She hissed. "That shit don't work on me!" Another hiss. And finally… he reacted. Though… not in a very….usual sort of way. Another raspy…. Kind of tired sounding chuckle was his reaction of choice and she kind of was starting not to like it. The chuckle she meant.

"Yeah… can't… pull one on you huh ButterBabe?"

She stiffened and then mechanically reached out for the bottle.

"You  _don't_ call me shit like that." She hissed. "Understand!"

"Kay…. Still doesn't… change the fact you are one…"

"Shut. Up." She snarled- that pillow was enticingly close. Oh Yes. Wouldn't take much to put him for a nice long  _nap_ now would it!

Except his eyes were open. And he was staring right at her and it was weird and… ugh. Just… don't look at her like that Spike head! … Even without spikes. He was…. A fucking spike headed… idiotic… moron. Yeah.

… That's what he was.

Thankfully at least his eyes closed again and he was slumped back in his pillow.

"Jut…try to get some sleep idiot." She murmured. "You're the last one- gotta milk this for all it's worth eh?"

Silence. She rolled her eyes and plopped back on her chair. Dumb ass.

"Yeah… not often a guy gets a beautiful nurse… all to hi'self."

Her chest clenched.

… _I didn't hear that right._

"…Yeah. Sure." She muttered. "Okay go back to your creepy fantasies now Asswipe – g'night."

"….The Butch… gets the best one… lucky him… the toughest fighter… best one…of em' all."

…. Okay what the fuck?

She stood. "Butch you're acting weird knock it off. Lemme see your teeth- if they're pink again I'm gonna kill ya-."

"… Worse ways to die…"

Despite herself… she began to feel dread up her spine. His eyes were tightly closed but his breathing was… harsh. Labored… gasping at times. The hell… even at their worst none of the others had had symptoms like-.

He started jerking a bit- some kind of… the fuck… the fuck was going-!?

"Butch… Butch answer me what the fuck is wrong with you-!?" She grabbed his shoulder but jerked it back. Jesus Christ! It was like a fucking scalding iron! She grabbed his face- even hotter. And he was still making those weird… shivers and sounds like…

…Like he was losing the ability to breathe.

But… the fuck… what the-!? She grit her teeth and ripped the blanket off him before he caused a fucking fire and-.

"…Oh my God."

His entire leg was… covered in a rash. A rash none of the others had had! And… And…

"Butch… Butch wake up! Wake up idiot!" He was limp. He was still and that fucking wheezing was just… was just-.

Oh…Oh God. She grabbed the thermometer. O-Okay. SO relapse. Clearly this was a relapse and… the fever had come back and- and…

The wheezing was getting more frequent. His face was starting to lose color… something… something was wrong!

"Butch… so help me after this I am going to force feed you this fucking medicine or I'll shove it up your fucking ass like a fucking a dog you stupid-!"

_Beep. Beep._

She almost could feel the weight on her entire body- the shortness of breath and the near instant gelling of her legs. That couldn't be right… that couldn't be-!

His wheezing was getting louder and he jerked again- and again- she just stared at those tiny numbers…

**104.5**

"H-Help." She finally choked out. "Help!" She said louder. His head lolled back. "BLOSSOM!" She shrieked. "BLOSSOM- BRICK! ONE OF YOU- ALL OF YOU! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

The door crashed open and the loud strangled gasp didn't help her mood at all. She didn't even mind when she was shoved aside back into the chair- the raging puppy grabbed his brothers shoulders and started bellowing at him- shaking him- trying to shock him into consciousness clearly- another harsh growl and the Red Rowdy was tossed aside-

"Butch! Butch can you hear me!" Leader Girl was yelling. Why was she yelling- he was right in front of her… Someone took her shoulders and she was plopped in a chair- she heard loud arguing – again with all the yelling… Little Boy Blue had a hold of Cap Boy by the shoulders holding him back.

"BC… BC… what happened!? What's-!?" Bubbles yelped.

"BUTCH- ANSWER. ME. IF YOU CAN HEAR ME- MOVE YOUR HAND!"

They all waited. Nothing not even a twitch. Blossom bit her lip and turned.

" Boomer help me get you brother up – we have to cool him down- Bubbles turn the shower on cold- but not ice cold understand! He'll go into shock if it's ice. Move. NOW. Brick… call 911. Call 911 now – B-Buttercup!? Oh God… B-Brick!"

_BOOMER GET THE SHOWER ON!_

_BC are you okay!? Oh no… someone get me the thermometer!_

_Butch! Butch don't you fucking dare you moron! Don't you fucking-!_

_WILL SOMEONE JUST CALL 911!_

* * *

**To Be concluded...**

* * *

 


	25. Act 5: 104.5 Part 7

_-o-_

_"Everything that is, casts a shadow"_

**_Neil Gaiman_ **

_-V-_

_"It will awaken again someday. Right now however… it waits."_

_"Waits? Waits for what?"_

_She was quiet even as she pulled her hands from his._

_"... You know what it waits for…..what my ultimate fate truly is… you know this… yet you feign ignorance… it is not becoming my Lord."_

_His fist clenched. "Except it will not be! It will not happen! I… no!" He shook his head," No! Never! Do you hear?" She sighed and turned further from him even as he stood up._

_"You cannot defy Fate my Lord." Her voice trembled before she was whipped back around._

_"Yes I can."_

_"... you're… you're mad. You can't…. you cannot defy him! Defy them all! One man cannot best an-!"_

_His grip only tightened, "Watch me."_

**Such drama. Such sadness. Fate can be so cruel can it not?**

**_"What...what are you?"_ **

**How very tragic… but I can help you Boy… I can help you save her… if you're up to the challenge…**

**_"...What must I do?"_ **

**Take it Boy. Take it and save her. Fulfill your destiny.**

**Or fail… and lose everything you hold dear.**

**The choice… of course is yours.**

**However….**

_The water rippled around them both- her skin… silken and soft- pressed against him- flesh against bare flesh._

**Should you fail...**

_"Wait for me my love. Wait for me…"_

**_"I will not fail."_ **

**You will belong to me.**

_Wait for me… my love._

_Wait for me…_

**Do we have a deal?**

_Wait for me…_

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. The whispers ceased around him.

He was alone.

That lilting voice was gone. Vanished. Faded away.

He was alone.

His eyes squeezed shut and he clutched the cloth harder- it was far too quiet. The wretched must have gone to-...

_Wait for me…_

Tighter. Tighter.

_You have become one of them._

"No." He murmured to the silent air." No. I'm not one of them. I'm not one of them!"

_"It is time she learns her place in this world."_

"I am not one of them!"

_I am not… one of them._

_"So what… I go's and take care'a' BuddaBabe for you's all and then I gets the dough? That the deal?"_

_What a wretched excuse for humanity. Imagine him being forced to… associate with this filth let alone... **work** with them._

_No. Such a thing could not be borne. The Master couldn't be serious!_

_He only folded his arms and nodded curtly, " **Your reward for this service to my… Boss as you call it will be generous yes."**_

_The cackling near made him ill. Truly he felt so. Or he would if he could still feel such things._

That sinking feeling still prevailed in his stomach- a sinking gloom of despair - and… revulsion. Yes that was the word. These men truly repulsed him.

No… not men anymore. Demons, gremlins….  _Monsters._

Creatures that long ago… he likely would have slain on sight. His eyes closed.

_"So tell me Elmo-."_

**_"That is not my name and never will be."_ **

_" Jeeeez touchyyyy- listen kid, just the boys and me' we're just wonderin' somethin'- See we know what's in it for us- show me the mon-ay! You knows'?"_

_Oh they think so… go ahead keep believing that. Fool._

_"But we's just wonderin' - what's in it for you? What you doin' here? Is it seriously just so you can nail the Pink' one?"_

_His fist clenched._

_Soft touches. Airy whispers in his ear. A brilliant smile and lilting laughter. Together at last. At last…_

_Wait for me…._

**_"That is none of your concern. Focus on your task Mr. Copular…. while I focus on mine."_ **

"Wait for me." He murmured to the air. "Just… wait for me."

_Please._

* * *

**Act 5: 104.5**

**\- Part 6-**

* * *

-V-

_Buttercup_

She hated hospitals. She always had- always would. There was something… about them that just… she bit her lip.

She tended to avoid them by principle. Even her sisters knew that- if she was in here… it was because there was honestly no other choice.

104.5.

Anyone with non "X" in their veins would have gone into heart failure. Permanent brain damage. Probably even could have...died.

Butch Jojo had X in his blood. It had more than likely saved his life. According to Dad, they could handle internal temperatures up to 105 degrees- anything after that would have the same effect. Brick could handle one degree more from his internal "flame"- had it been Blossom the symptoms would have been more apparent because of "melting ice" and unlike the idiot Butchy Boy here they would have known something was wrong immediately and-.

…. She took a shuddering breath then felt a hand on one shoulder- then another. Both her sisters sat down on either side of her- Bubbles nuzzled her shoulder while Blossom just squeezed her hand. It had been chaos. They'd had to talk Brick out of flying his brother out himself and simply wait for the EMT's- Leader Girl had been afraid to move him and it had finally come down to Boomer of all people to literally shake his panicked older brother back to his senses and pull him back while Leader Girl had used all her red cross training she had to more or less stabilize Butch.

Buttercup had never seen the Rowdyruff Boys as a whole look so terrified. And they refused to leave his side. In some kind of sick case of deja vu once again two Rowdyruff Boys were plastered to another's hospital bed side and nothing was going to move them. It was pretty clear.

She took another deep breath,

"BC… it's honestly fine if you-." Bubbles murmured. She grit her teeth and shook her head. Toughest Fighter. She had to be tough here- and it was just… Butch.

Just the… fucking stubborn ass moron who had been rambling off almost to a point of no return and what had she been doing… but playing with his  _goddamn hair!?_

She should have known! She should have  _known!_

"Sis… it's okay. It's going to be okay." Bubbles continued to "soothe" her- tch. There should never have been a  _need_ for "soothing" in the first place! Buttercup should have  _known_  something was wrong!

Yelling out her name… like some kind of… She bit her lip again. Of course he'd been out of his mind- his insides were literally beginning to  _cook!_

B.J.J.

No. No there was  _not_ going to be another… another-.

"Buttercup." She flinched but all Leader Girl did was squeeze her hand tighter. "There's not going to be a need for your pocket knife." She murmured. Bubbles frowned.

"Oh Buttercup… no. No honey- he's going to be fine. We all got over it- he just… had a bad reaction or something?"

"Brick said Butch is… notorious for getting sick- he hasn't had any of his… shots so to speak." Blossom sighed but Buttercup grit her teeth.

"Well after this I'll hold him down myself!" She hissed. "Rowdyruffs never get "sick" my  _ass!"_ Bubbles nodded.

"Totally-I'll help too!" She scowled. "Oh boys… how could they have been so… so-?"

"Phobias aren't exactly easy to get over Girls." They all tensed but the Professor sat in the vacant seat across from them. "From what I witnessed… Butch has a severe case of  _trypanphobia_."

"In other words he's afraid of shots." Blossom translated quietly.

"And I'm sure the good ole' Father of the Year out on the volcano or whatever had something to do with it." Buttercup mumbled.

"Stupid monkey." Bubbles hissed.

Professor Utonium sighed, "... Jojo what happened to you." He murmured. "He was never… he loved his children- don't you girls remember how panicked he was when-?"

"The Boys disappeared we know." Blossom said… kind of sharply. "He came to us-  _begging_ for help and we did, and they were found and then what happens he does  _this!_ He traumatizes his children, and puts his own son in an impossibly unfair position, traumatizes another, and god knows what he's done to Boomer's psyche and all because-!" She slammed her fist down on the arm rest.., bending it from the impact. "Damn that wretch… damn him to  _Hell._ "

"...Whoa… Blossy calm down, I totes get it and we are so going to make him pay but getting mad at Mojo isn't going to help anything with Butch right now." Bubbles grabbed her sister's hand and started patting it.  _Magenta isn't either… just saying_. Even Dad looked a little… wary.

"Girls… I understand you're upset- but let's focus on the present right now." Blossom growled but she nodded. "Butch is still unconscious which mean… the IV was able to be put in without incident." Buttercup flinched, she couldn't help it. "He's receiving antibiotics and it looks like this very well might be… an allergic reaction to the venom itself which-." He cleared his throat. "May in fact be the key here. All those who have suffered the worst symptoms share the same sort of timeline as Butch if Brick and Boomer's accounts are accurate."

"Butch started complaining about having an itch in his leg but ignored it shortly after the Jellyfish incident according to them." Blossom sighed and held her head.

"In other words he broke protocol." For the love of-. Buttercup growled.  _MORON!_ All three of them! "They  _all_ broke-."

"More or less." Her sister said dryly. "We'll have to go over proper medical protocol…  _again_ after this." She mumbled. "And oh does that Ruff have some explaining to do."

"Oh so much explaining. Boomie is  _so_ in trouble here!" Bubbles seethed.

…. Well… yes and no. Buttercup cleared her throat. "... He bitched about it in the alley." She finally muttered. Bubbles grimaced.

"... Boomie might have mentioned it when he had all the syrup." She twiddled her thumbs.

"... Brick brought it up briefly in the car when we… went out." Her hand trailed over her mouth. Their father averted his gaze with a pained groan.

… Okay in retrospect… they'd all sort of dropped the ball here. Bubs should have kept on top of Boomer- Leader Girl and Cap Boy should have been more communicative and fuck, Buttercup should have maybe paid more attention in general instead of being… however justifiably on a warpath.

… So.

"Well… regardless girls Butch's reaction to this has been different from others in similar states as him- with the X in his blood and perhaps a little luck… I might be able to synthesize a serum that we can get to the worst infected."

The girls gasped and then Leader Girl pressed her hands together.

"Oh thank God." She whispered.

"So like an antidote!" Bubbles gushed.

Buttercup only slumped in her chair in sheer relief. The Professor nodded.

"It's a high probability yes- and the brothers have also agreed to provide samples of their own blood to see if the different antibodies present in Butch are there as well. I should have thought of it before but-."

"You've got a lot on your plate father." Blossom said shakily. "Just… it's a possibility we didn't have a few hours ago and… that's wonderful." She took a deep breath. "That's… the best news we could hope for."

"And Butch?" Buttercup pressed on. "He's going to be you know…?"

"He's going to be fine Buttercup." Her dad smiled. "I know it was scary but… he's quite strong and the dose of all things- Epinephrine stabilized him almost instantly. It honestly seems like an allergic reaction. It's… unheard of."

"...So what- will Butch have to walk around with like an epi-pen or something for sushi from now on or is it just… jellyfish?" Bubbles gave both of them a strange look. Professor Utonium could only shrug.

"It… might not be a bad idea to have one in your med kits no." He leaned over and gave each of them a hug. "Girls… it's been a trying time I know but… you've done well and it's almost over. I promise girls- I won't stop until I've got this serum ready. I promise."

"We know Dad." Buttercup murmured- another round of hugs this time followed by kisses on the brow and their father went scooting off- the three of them looked at each other.

"So the Boys… are going to save the city… again." Bubbles whispered.

"...An allergic reaction. To Jellyfish venom…" Blossom shook her head. "My God… it was so...so .obvious but-." She frowned and then looked at the door to Butch's room. "...Excuse me girls." She stood right on up and knocked on the door. Buttercup frowned but she saw her crook a finger in Brick's direction and the Reds both went off on some kind of "leader" conference or whatever.

_Sigh._ Bubbles looked after them and she saw Boomer had done the same. Guess some things… still weren't going to change.

She was soon alone though- Bubbles went scampering in to go sit by her boo's side. Buttercup… ought to go in too or she ought to find a dark corner go spy on the Redheads but…

She was just too tired.

At least these places usually had outdoor areas. A place to escape from the constant pages and shit echoing through the halls. Again... There was a reason Buttercup hated hospitals.

_And Leader Girl wants to work in one of these places someday...tch no thanks._

She'd take the cut throat business and finance world over... this any day.

She found an unoccupied bench and plopped down in it. The courtyard was more or less empty- guess this wing was uh… Jelly flu central or something. Fuck… she hoped to God her Dad's plan worked. The irony of that would be...hilarious wouldn't it?

This whole thing was caused by some weird allergic reaction or whatever… and the Rowdyruff Boys would be the key to it all. Tch... _Irony_.

Heh...Ha… yeah okay. God she was tired.

One crisis averted, another three to take their place most likely. One question answered… god knows how many would still need answers.

Casper was still out there too… wasn't he? She played with her phone in her hands listlessly- the new "tracker" or whatever on the back still looked ridiculously out of place.

...Well all bets were off now- maybe she ought to give Twiggy a call so he didn't panic himself into a-.

"Butterscotch?" She froze and whipped around. Oh...Oh God. He looked terrible. He was pale and his eyes were rimmed red and raw- looked like he had been crying or something! She shot up.

"Mitch!?" She hissed "Mitch the hell are you… oh- oh God are you-!?" He ran over.

He shook his head quickly, "Not me."

"Your mom!?" She yelped. He shook his head. "I didn't think your Grandma was-?"

"No. None of them…" He sniffed. "But um… Pablo-."

...Oh shit. He sniffed again and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, he um- no symptoms but he was sneezing a bit when I saw him and we got picked up…" He bit his lip. "You know… Robin's here too… and Mikey he just kind of lost it and we were going to meet up with him because he had something he wanted… he wanted to tell us but the cops saw us first and-." His lip quivered. "And this is all my fault." He choked.

Shit… no. "Twiggy- hardly." She murmured and opened her arms. "C'mere"

"I really l-like him Butterscotch- I don't… I don't want him to get h-hurt." He clung to her and she squeezed as gently as possible- he was a twig, he lived up to his name… so she didn't want to break him by accident.

"You didn't do anything Mitch. He's probably had it all along." She murmured. "My Dad says… people are reacting different when it comes to allergies… it's weird." He blinked and she wiped the tear that he'd never admit was there away.

"He probably hates me." He whimpered.

"I doubt it. If anything- you being dragged in by the cops- we're not done discussing that by the way- probably saved him from a lot more grief. He was home with his sisters right- his Mum's here and she wouldn't have seen him? He probably didn't know he had it."

Twiggy gulped but nodded. "Y-Yeah. I know but-."

"But nothing- no blaming yourself. I'll tell you when it's time to blame yourself and it's actually your fault- you know that- this time no. Okay now that we've established that- no stop arguing you'll lose- now what exactly was Mr. Believe up to?"

He grimaced, "He's… on a warpath. He heard that… creep from City Hall on TV and-."  _Ah._

"...Well fuck." She muttered. "Lemme guess… Code RPW-." She groaned as he nodded miserably. Aw...hell. Rogue Psychic gone white. Lovely. Just what Buttercup needed now?

"On steroids." he muttered. "The guy went after Blossy Boo  _and_ Brick. He'll be lucky if his car doesn't end up in the harbor." He muttered. "... Wish I could have helped."

She snorted. "We all do. And once he's more coherent I have no doubt Cap Boy will see to the permanent destruction of that Sports Car himself but…" She grimaced. Rogue Psychic. Not good. "You know where he is?"

"I texted him. He answered back finally this morning… he had a bad nosebleed. His mom saw him so he's under house arrest more or less- I guess Maggie woke up and started barking or something-." He shrugged. Well… thank God for small miracles… however much they can suck.

"Ouch." She muttered. "So… no potentially homicidal psychics… okay that's good news."

"For now." He muttered back.

"Howard's on limited time." Buttercup drawled. "Bellum's going to rip him a new one - Mikey will just have to get in line- so... "She frowned. "... Why are you-?"

Mitch frowned again. "... I was under observation but-." He looked to the left and then to the right. "Butterscotch… I'm glad you're here… you don't look sick but-."

"Butch went down." She muttered. He flinched. "He's fine. Just… idiot didn't... "Now his hand drifted to her shoulder and she clenched her fists. "He's a fucking idiot who's lucky my sister was there so we knew what to do- fucking... idiot!"

Mitch was silent but then he nodded. Weird. "He'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"I ain't worrying! He's just a fucking idiot! I don't like idiots is all?" The  _nerve!_ Stop smiling! Even if it looked more like a grimace at the moment.

"Okay." He put his hands up. "Okay, duly noted you don't like idiots… I get it." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "... Butterscotch. There's someone here who you might want to talk to… he might… know something about that… other problem you guys have." He folded his arms.

The hell…?

"...What do you mean?"

-o-o-o-

Mitch was disturbingly quiet. Which was wrong. Especially because of who the hell had just come from the other side of the hallway they'd been walking down but…

" _Snake!?"_ She hissed, and Mitch grimaced but nodded. The lanky Gang member grimaced and put his hands up- she also noticed a nasty black eye. Twiggy didn't say anything- he didn't have to. The slight smirk was enough. "...Moron." She muttered. He at least had the decency to look sheepish for a brief moment but,... again they would just discuss that later and the rules of Norm hood and what constituted going "too far" - Buttercup was going to let the psychic lecture go to Leader Girl honestly though he'd probably have his ass handed to him by Robb first.

Anyways… back to being a Puff she guessed. She folded her arms. "The hell do you want Snake!" He flinched and then strangely enough looked at Twiggy.

"Go on man. Tell her what you told me." He said darkly. : And don't you  _dare_ leave anything out. Your friends are all in deep shit right now. Nothing is saving your Boss- but your friends maybe we can still help."

He looked… ill. Not in a Flu way… more in a… fearful way. That… didn't bode well. She got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Snake… what's going on? Did you find… Billy?"

He flinched again but nodded.

I… I yeeeeeeeah." he gulped. " Yesssss I did."

Again… alarm bells. Mitch looked… damn grim. The smugness had all but vanished from his face.

"...What happened Snake?" She said softer, he looked scared probably not a good idea to make him more freaked.

"Bosssssss." He began. "Bosssss he… he-."

"Yeah…?"

"Ssssomething'sssss happened to them! To them allllll! I triedddd to ssstop it but- but they were- were-!"

"What do you mean happened to them? What has Ace finally lost his mind and holding them hostage or what?" She snapped. She didn't mean to but-.

_Aww My lil' Bella, nothing personal Buddababe- Just business ya know?_

"A few… weeksss ago. Bosss had a vissitor- sssome weirdo… in a cloak and he didn't have a-."

"... A face." She whispered. Ghosty. Casper. ….Shit.

"So what happened?" She got closer to him, "What happened- what the hell did Ace have to say to that guy is that why we saw you all with him in the alley!?" Her voice was getting higher pitched but…

Ace and Ghosty. That was a bad thing. That was a  _very_ bad thing.

Because who did Ghosty work for… but… but…

Snake looked ill. "I… I don't knowww- we told him to not trussst him but the guy wasss very persssistsstant and- the money."

"... Money." She hissed. "Yeah that's always been Ace's fucking language hasn't it?" Oh this wasn't good. Fuck. Mitch had paled himself.

"He says those other goons have… changed Butterscotch. They're not… themselves."

"They're MONSSSSTERSSS!" He cried. "Billy- he wasss eating a cat!" She froze. "A cat and Grub had thessse weird teeth and Ace-! Ace'sss eyessss… it jussst-."

_...Oh God._

"Snake. Snake listen to me. Calm down and listen!" He quieted from his caterwauling. "Where are they?" She hissed. "Where. Are. They?"

He sniffed himself. "I… I don't knowww. It'ssss - they ssshow up anywhere- almost like-."

… Like Ghosty did. Like Ghosty  _could_.

"But- they're sssscared- I saw Billy'ssss face! He's ssscared! Accce hasss-."

"He would sell out his own fucking friends for a chance at money or grandeur wouldn't he? Bastard." Mitch muttered. "It sounds like they've been-."

"... Transformed somehow." She sucked in a breath.

Only one entity in their long… time as a Powerpuffs had possessed the capability to transform a grown man from man to… monster. Had the know how to get to the guy and had a lackey willing to do all it's dirty work all in exchange for… for…

_SHE. IS. MINE._

Her chest lurched. Her stomach heaved.

_The claw flashed red… blood red._

"Buttercup…?"

"Bella…?"

_"Nothing Personal… little Blossom."_

"...Him." She whispered. Mitch froze this time. "It's Him."

"Him? Whossse H-HRRGH!"

"Where is it? Where are they Snake!? Where'd you last see them!?" She yelped.

"I- I-!"

"Damn it Snake don't fucking play dumb with me! Don't play dumb with me now- you want to save the morons or not! "She hoisted him up.

"I- Belllla I don't knowwwww-! The alley!? Maybe? I don't know if they'll sssstil be there buuuuut-!"

"... Butterscotch." Mitch snapped. "Buttercup don't. I know what you're going to do and don't you dare!" She whipped around. "You're not going by yourself-! You hear me! Go get your sisters- or hell  _I'll_ go get your sisters! Or get Boom Boom or Brick! But do  _not_ -!"

Her grip on the lanky man's shirt tightened.

_SHE. IS. MINE._

"Like hell she is." She whispered. Like hell was this guy going to get away with! Not anymore! They'd been… They'd been caught off guard both times now but see this time…  _this time_ … "Not on the toughest fighter's watch!"

"BUTTERCUP NO!" Mitch bellowed but it soon became lost in the wind while Buttercup soared high into the sky and zipped out towards downtown.

_"BUUUUUUUUUUTTTERCUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"_

**_-V-_ **

_Butch_

Oh… fucking hell yes okay now he  _knew_ he was dreaming but… fuck… just. She was sprawled on a beach chair- dressed in the God given bikini of his dreams and…

… Fuck his life.

Okay… He had always…  _always_ wanted to have this in front of him. Especially nowadays because hot damn that ass and those tits in that tiny emerald bikini just… FUCK!

But…. That wasn't the Powerpuff Hottie. Nope. It looked like Butters. Acted like Butters…  _sounded_ like Butters but… nope.

And how did he know this?

Cause that mystery tattoo or whatever- the purple rabbit's foot or whatever that he'd gotten that one scintillating glance of on her hip that one time was missing.

_Damn it._

He scowled but… fuck. Ugh. "… So you're Casperella." He muttered and "Buttercup" folded her arms and rolled those stolen lime green eyes.

_"Another odd name."_ She looked… a little amused by it actually and Butch… was kind of getting the creeps.

"… There a reason you're walking around lookin' like Butters and interruptin' my beach time?" He muttered. "What- lemme guess- Boss got a sword from ya so what am I getting one too?"

She snorted. " _No. There is only one blade. One Warrior and your brother chose that fate for himself. I had nothing to do with it. I merely gave him the choice. He took it."_

"C-CHOICE?!" He snapped. "I didn't see no fucking  _choice_ anywhere Lady! It was take the damn thing or get his fucking head cut off by your goddamn boyfriend! WHO- by the way- is kinda stalkin' my Big Bro's girl- so you  _might_ want to reel im' in!"

She frowned more and plopped on a beach chair that had mysteriously popped back up next to her.

" _I have no control over what he does- he is being used, he is confused-!"_

"Oh don't that sound familiar…" he muttered She narrowed her eyes. Stop that… that was creepy!

_"I did not come to you to argue- my ability to do this is limited… your foe…is doing everything to keep me at bay… it fears my power- it always has. It will do everything to keep mine and My Lord away from each other."_

_"_ … Your…  _Lord?"_ He blinked. "Whoa, Whoa back up- Lord? As in- ya know…  _Lord_? Ghosty's some kinda rich boy!?"

She blinked and then… giggled. Again- Buttercup Utonium didn't  _giggle!_ Shit was  _creepy!_ Stop. That!

" _…One could say that… yes."_

He scowled, "Okay… seriously- enough with the creepy Buttercup disguise- bikini or not this is fucking creepy! So do the… thing and-."

"Buttercup" cocked her head… again looking way too…  _innocent_ for his liking and then she nodded.

"… _very well… I was only trying not to… alarm you."_

"Sweetie you're gonna "alarm me" no matter what- this whole shit show is fucked up and FUCK!"

He didn't mean to. Really he didn't but… he gulped. She folded her hands.

She was  _young_. She was barely older than him! Eighteen at most! And she was  _tiny_ \- did anyone feed this chick!? She was skin and bones! And- What the hell was up with her eyes man!? Who even DID that!?

Casperella only continued looking at the ground. He thought she was at least. It was kind of hard to tell if she was looking at him or not what with that thing SEWN onto her fucking face like some kinda-!

"What the… fuck- sweetie C'mere let me get that-!" He reached out because… that shit wasn't cool- that shit wasn't right! Casperella or not-  _No one_ deserved that! It was sewn to her fucking skin! Like… Like- the fuck man! Was he seeing this!? Was he  _actually_ seeing this!?

Whatever! He was getting that off- because the Butch was the strongest fucking Rowdy and-!

She backed away from him with a shake of her head.

" _You cannot remove it. Only my beloved can. It is a curse. A punishment for defying my fate. What mortal punishment I suffered in life… is only increased tenfold in death. I never saw him then… and now I shall never glimpse his face… if that Demon gets its way that is."_

"…. You mean… the Lobster?" He grunted.

" _…Yes. It is a Demon of most intense power. It tricked my Beloved and now he is forced to serve it… with no memory of his own…"_

"He remembers  _you._ " He muttered. "That's a bit of a problem- though no offense… I don't see where the resemblance is… you don't look nothin' like Red."

She had a little smile- with her bright red lips. " _It is not our looks… that the Demon has tricked him into believing… it is the Essence… that lies within us both."_

"…. Essence?"

**-V-**

_Sugar… spice… everything nice…_

_Sugar… check…_

_Spice…. check…_

_Everything… nice…?_

_Mother's hairbrush, traces of her perfume, drawings from childhood, candied fruits- Mother did always love her strawberry slices…_

_What could be… nicer than all of that?_

_It had to work. It had to. So many broken promises. And the one he had broken finally had likely broken her heart completely. Eugene would not speak to him- gone off on his own pilgrimage of grief. Even the animals had noticed. Jojo already high spirited and rambunctious on a good day had gone mad and without that kind old woman's gentle presence… calming the hysterical simian was near impossible._

_All Margaret Utonium had ever wanted… was a true grandchild. Not one who lived in a cage or spoke in a barrage of shrieks and monkey calls._

_No. A tiny hand cupped in her own. Hearing the beginnings of speech formed with clumsy tongues._

_A grandchild._

_A granddaughter._

_And John had failed her. Eugene already had declared himself a bachelor. Preferring his treks through the wilderness to human companionship._

_… And then John had gotten the news which had changed everything… and broken Margaret's heart._

_Sugar… spice…. everything nice._

_It had to work._

_It had to._

_He had measured precisely on this fool's errand- this desperate madness of a failure son's last attempt to grant his mother's final wish._

_Three cups sugar, three cups spice and the barrage of "nice" he had managed to scrounge up._

**_Crash_ **

_… No. Oh no. Jojo… Jojo had broken out- no- no!_

**_CRAAAAAAAAAASH_ **

_It seeped into the pot. Covering everything in a thick gooey mess. His entire dream… his world was represented in that gunk… in that-._

_X._

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_ **

_Darkness. But then…_

_Giggles….little high pitched giggles._

_But… h-how? How?_

_"Hi!"_

"John? John?"

His eyes sprang open from someone abruptly shaking his shoulder. He blinked but then frowned, "… Sandi? What are you-?"

The little woman frowned and shook her head, "I'm obviously where I'm supposed to be. Why on earth didn't you call me sooner- Oh John you look exhausted." Sandi's little hand cupped his cheek. "Have you slept?"

Sleep… the idea. John hadn't truly slept since….

His hand grazed his pocket but at least the cool metal soothed him. The ridges of the key caressed his fingers- of course Sandra Keane was unaware of this. Of all this. No one knew. Even Jojo as he once was had never seen what John kept hidden from the world.

Her soft blue gaze cut into him. Without comment he accepted the cup she extended to him and she looked at the mess of papers on his desk.

"... This is it then? The entire code?"

He nodded, "The entire genetic code of this creature… Butch's blood sample had the last component still in his system…" his frown deepened. "I have it completely… and yet it still remains a mystery. I've never seen this before- it's entirely new… and so once again I'm useless to my Girls."

"Never." She shook her head. "No John. Never. Your daughters know you're trying. They all do. If anyone can figure out what's going on here." She motioned towards the papers. "It's you." He blinked and then took the hand extended to him with a grateful squeeze. Ah leave it to Sandra to bring him back to reality- from the brink. As she always had.

"... I take it one of my girls called you?" He murmured. She chuckled and then nodded.

"Bubbles knows you all too well John… I was planning on heading to the hospital to check on Butch but…."

John grimaced. That poor boy…. god from what he had seen… the trauma… the terror that young man had so clearly felt…

What had happened to him… happened to them all?

"... His reaction is clearly the worst." Professor Utonium finally spoke, "I've never seen anything like it… it's an allergic reaction yes… but he's taking it terribly- Sandi it almost doesn't seem like a regular reaction so much as-."

_Wait._

"John?"

Butch's reaction to the venom… was different than the other cases. Most of the other patients showed signs of anaphylactic shock- mild cases as well as… more severe but… no.

No Butch's showed signs of it yes but the symptoms he showed that normally would associated with the condition were mild at best it was…. strange. Of course anaphylactic shock was by no means a mild condition! The discovery of Mr. Believe's allergy to peanuts for example…

…. Although as far as John knew- admittedly it was little to begin with - but… anaphylactic shock didn't normally… cause fever. And such a severe fever at that.

They weren't… usually one in the same. The shock was just that…  _shock._  Sudden. The sheer speed of it was what caused it to be so dangerous! It wanted the foreign substance out and acted accordingly.

Usually to a foreign agent.

A fever was the body's defense against… a long term intruder.

Something… that was present already. That antibodies… knew how to fight.

Again John found himself looking at Butch's results. The same as his brothers. But not present in his Girls.

They were alike…. but they were also very different. It had brought his daughters save one to their breaking points. The jelly flu was based on contact and an allergic reaction to the venom. Mr. Peron has been overwhelmed and the symptoms unrecognized as an allergic reaction due to it being treated as a severe sting only. It had been a perfect storm so to speak.

Not that that would be any comfort to the kids. Buttercup… his firecracker would especially not handle that well. She never did.

But she had also been the only one not to grow as severely ill as her companions and sisters had.

It was all well and good to blame it on saliva exchange… as much as he didn't want to think of either of his babies partaking in such activities but John had been scolded by Sandi here enough to know it was an inevitable possibility.

He didn't have to  _like it_ but he did have to  _accept it_.

Which he did! He absolutely did!

_Though that doesn't mean the Jojo brothers are off the hook yet… "X CPR" indeed…._

But that was later. And there had likely already been a Flu strain present in the boys' systems. None of them had gotten their flu shot this year. Blossom and Bubbles included!

But neither had Buttercup and not for nothing… but he knew his daughters- they shared everything. Was it truly possible  _none_ of them had shared something as simple as a water bottle? That Blossom and Bubbles has contracted the flu from…  _that_ and so Buttercup was spared because she wasn't doing... _that?_

…. as a father it was a delightful sensible idea. As a scientist… it was absurd borderline bull.

Buttercup was always the last to get sick. No matter what it was. The only exception being AB Flu but even then…

_Why is Buttercup not sick… but her sisters are…?_

It was a dilemma. He was grateful the flu was finally abating in them- part of him even was thankful that… Brick…. a young male of age with his baby girl had managed to keep his eldest from suffering hypothermia and taken care of her so well. He was a good kid. For being a male. Of age with his lovely daughter.

Almost good enough for his baby even.

Almost. Dangerously close. John didn't want to think about that. She was sixteen yes but he was allowed to keep her as his little girl for two more years! The Red one could have her then! Right now… she was still one of John's babies…

Growing up too fast. The three of them were. And now they had gone and discovered  _boys_  and just… he missed the days the worst crisis would be if he had accidentally put the octopus doll in the wash with the evening load or discovering who had stolen a favorite hairbrush or just….

Not boys. No John was not ready for boys… didn't matter  _who_ they were.

But now… he had more pressing matters to worry over didn't he?

Butch's symptoms… clearly the worst. This unknown… element now discovered. It was distinct- but it was by no means natural.

If he didn't know any better… he could almost compare it to… X.

Once again he touched the metal ridges in his pocket.

"John?"

Butch's "X" was clear as day in his blood. Just like his girls but there was something else there too. Something John didn't recognize but he got a bad feeling from it. He couldn't explain why but…

"... Sandi… hand me that folder will you?" He murmured and the woman blinked but nonetheless handed him the medical file dated from October of the previous year.

**Subject: Brick Jojo**

**Age: 16**

**Contents: Voluntary blood sample provided by BRICK JOJO: 21:00:00 PM - October 21, 2008.**

He skimmed through the analysis- blood temperature was higher than normal, low platelets from blood loss, nothing  _too_ out of the ordinary for any X individual...

His eyes widened.

It couldn't be.

But it was. Right there in black and white. This entire time. Hidden in a folder- he had wandered over Brick's strange… insistence for his blood to be taken that night… but in the chaos- calming his daughters down- coordinating with City Hall and later social services regarding the young men's fates after the inevitable arrest of their….father.

No. There was no excuse here. It was in front of his eyes the entire time.

He just hadn't thought… the scientist in him no… the  _father_ in him… just…

" _Why… Why…"_

Why….? Why...what?

- **V-**

_Buttercup_

She touched down and Snake fell with a plop- he scrambled back up- white as a sheet for all his green skin. She snorted.

"I really wissssssh you wouldn't do thaaaat!" he whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Fastest way to get here- you're the one who was in a hurry." She shrugged and he blanched again only to stagger to trash can-… um ew. Oh well. Not everyone was made for X travel clearly.

The place was deserted. Good. The last thing she wanted or needed was a peanut gallery showing up- X fights weren't free entertainment. She pounded her fist in her palm - though… this would be a good one. She could feel it.

Snake kept looking around- he looked absolutely freaked out. She almost felt bad… almost. Left. Right. Her eyes darted back and forth.

"So this is where you last saw them…?" She murmured- the lanky man only gulped and nodded.

" Thisss is part of our tuuuurf." She frowned.

"Your turf? Oh give me a break Snake- the lot of you don't have  _any_ so called territory." Her eyes rolled upwards. Snake genuinely looked insulted.

"We do toooo!" He hissed.

"Uh huh sure. Whatever Snake." She scowled and looked around, it didn't  _seem…._ Any different- any more sinister than normal but… if what he had described had  _really_ happened here…

She scanned the area again- the man behind her was cowering. Literally  _cowering_ \- and this guy had seen a lot of crazy shit over the years living in Townsville like he had- then again…

The Lobster… would scare anybody.

What H.I.M. wanted with a no good vagrant like Ace Copular she had had no idea- part of her  _didn't_ want to know what the wretch was up to- but if it involved Ghosty… she needed to nip this- whatever this was- in the bud... _now._

Was she breaking protocol… arguably? Yes. Okay yeah. But… well maybe Cap Boy had had a point… an albeit small one. What wouldn't someone do to help the ones they care most about… and God knows the boys weren't going anywhere as long as Butch was in the hospital and Bubs and Leader Girl had no business getting involved here-  _especially_ Blossom! And...And…

_Or maybe you're just a hypocrite Utonium._

She shook that little voice away in the back of her head before she trailed her hand over her pocket where her phone lay. One button and they'd all… or at least some of her team would be here… but…

She shook her head. Tch. She could handle Ace. Ace didn't scare her- none of these morons did- look at the shaking wreck behind her! This would be a quick fix- a stern warning and lesson to stop playing around and go home! And or they'd all give up and go to jail- no one messed with the toughest fighter!

No one…

"Alright you bastard…" she hissed. "Where are you- I know you're here somewhere. I got your last lackey." Snake tensed. "You want him… come and get him."

"Hey wait- that wasssn't the deal! AGH!" Hmm!? She whipped around and…

Empty.

… The hell? Where the-!?

_Heh. Heh._

Buttercup stiffened. The chorus of cackles continued on.

_Heh. Heh._

_Hee Heh._

_Hehehehe_

She scoffed, "Uh huh… sure Ace- yeah real scary-  _Oooh scawy_ \- Come out and face me ya bastard!"

_"That's not a very nice way for a lil' lady to talk Bella Bella- didn't your Daddy teach you manners?"_

Her fist clenched but when she whirled around- fist flying she hit… air.

...H-Huh?

_Heh. Heh._

_Hee Heh._

_Hehehehehe_

_"What's wrong doll face … not a fan of the dark?"_

She grit her teeth- "I ain't afraid of nothin'- the hell are you up to Ace!" She hissed. "Where the hell are the other nimrods! You can't keep people against their will- that's called-!"

The hit was instant and it felt like a Billy smack- but she still couldn't-! Another round of spindly arms - Grubber- she kicked back the little hands that were pawing at her ankles and going higher- Arturo.

That was three so where was-.

"B-Bella… H-Help!" Snake. Shit. She hadn't meant for him to actually be-!

Her eyes widened.

Billy had the guy in a death grip… or at least… who she thought was Billy… she sucked in a breath. What… what the fuck had-!?

The dopish man grinned down at her- glistening fangs red...tipped like-.

"Duhhh Hi Bella!"

"B-Bella… Bella get out of here! Get out NOW- MMPH!?" The big hand plopped over the other guy's mouth before… they sunk into the wall!? She blanched- the fuck was… the fuck was going on here!? Again she felt the creepy hands and the spindly fingers behind her but… wait…

The shadows…

...They were moving.

...fuck this! They wanted to play shadow puppets - well then- Mange would show em' how it's done! She kicked back again and backed into the wall- she felt weight peel off her - her skin tingled and then she felt nothing- sinking but not moving- it was an odd… feeling Mangehood.

But sure enough- "GOT YA!" She hissed- Arturo and Grub both seemed to panic at once and the gremlins- because with the new ears and pointy teeth and was that… a tail? Ew. Grub and tails did not suit each other. Arturo… disturbingly however suited his own quite well. Creepy. Kind of gross- that was a claw!

She ducked and then sunk lower and lower- right- shadow puppets. Wasn't that… fucking beautiful.

"This what you do to your own friends Ace?" She hissed. "Or you know-." The tallest shadow only exhaled a cloud of smoke. "They're not really your friends are they… they're just tools to you. Means to an end?"

_Heh Heh._

_Hee Heh._

_Heheheheeee_

All sides- shadowy figures on both sides and her head was starting to feel heavy… shit. She exhaled and fell back on the solid ground. Shit… the hell was!

" _Heh… Well looks like it worked BuddaBabe."_

"Don't… don't you fucking dare call me that!" She spat and scrambled back up- "Why don't you come face me like a real man huh! Instead of-!" Again her hand trailed her pocket. Except… no. NO! She could handle this damn it! It was just Ace and his gang of losers!

The smoke was suddenly in her face and she was whirled around.

"Bella Bella-." He sneered. "Been a long time eh?" She pulled but the grip was like steel. H-Huh? "I mean last time I saw your lil' face was when you and that traita roughed up my boys in that alley eh?"

"Butch is no traitor!" She spat. "Leggo!"

"Course he is- made to be evil and some shit and then he goes and gives that up for what? You offer him some nice Puffy pussy in exchange for im' goin' good like your slut sisters did for his lame ass brothers?"

"BASTARD!" again that grip was like unnatural steel. She grit her teeth. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve to call my sisters that!" She hissed. "For that- I'm gonna castrate you  _then_ kill you!"

"Tch… yeah okay doll. Let's see ya try."

She was released and he sunk down into the ground like some kind of-!? What the-!? Son of a bitch stole her moves! She dove after him- the shadows dancing across the walls and ground- emerging only for mere seconds before they dove back in- every kick and punch made no sound- the battle was nothing but silence. Fought in the very recesses of the darkness of the alley.

The Powerpuff Girls' own secret weapon. So secret only three (well now four) knew about it in the entire city. Buttercup. Mitch and Professor Utonium. Even Blossom… while having likely suspicions had never been adequately briefed on the sheer extent to what the middle Utonium sister's powers truly were. Professor U… Dad had agreed with Buttercup that the sheer element of surprise could very well save them all someday…

And well look at that. That day had clearly come.

She flew back and lunged forward- every kick made their mark and every punch hit their target- she was in her element- her true path- she was no "Mother Buttercup" or "Nurse Utonium" oh no- this-  _this_ is what she was made for!

And oh was  _this_ especially going to be satisfying!

Usually a fight with the turd was boring and well- save personal pleasure- ultimately  _unsatisfying_ \- at least here the jackass- somehow- was managing to give Buttercup a somewhat… "Entertaining" fight. She needed to alleviate some stress and since her usual… stress ball was currently… currently-.

_The toughest fighter… best one…of em' all._

She grit her teeth more and then saw that leering… self-satisfied  _smirk_ on that loathsome face in front of her and-!

"Tch… some toughest fighta' - all she is deep down is a little girl who just wanted to play wit' the big boys-."

"Shut… Shut up!" She roared and her fists flew out lightning fast- she spun in kick after kick- she was going to beat him. In fact she was going to continue until he begged- no until he  _crawled_.

Her stupid audience because that's what the shitheads had turned into cried out in useless alarm and she heard Billy especially cry out and saw that Snake lived up to his name at least in  _some_ aspects - he was nursing his hand while Snake wiped his mouth and then kicked away Arturo like a damn soccer ball- Grub just backed away hands up - it didn't last long- Billy in a rare showing of anger grabbed the guy back.

Clearly he hadn't been expecting such a mutiny because Ace suddenly stopped and gaped like a moron.

"Snake! Wha'chu think you's doin'!? AGH!"

She smirked at the final kick- he cried out and went tumbling into the ground- wheezily holding the sorry remains of what little manhood he had left - the rest of them all cried out and backed away quickly. Billy kept his pissy strangle hold on Snake and she narrowed her eyes.

"Drop im' Billy." She said sternly and pointed down. " _Now."_

There was a bit of an awkward silence but at least the idiot had  _some_ sense left. "Duuuuh- okay Bella!"

Snake scrambled up. "The FUCK Bella!?" he demanded.

"Buttercup. And there ya go. One two three four-." All accounted for." She shrugged.

"You set me up!"

" Hardly." She picked her nails, "Okay you idiots!" They all grimaced. She rolled her eyes, "One of you going to explain to me what's going on here or am I just gonna have to force it out of ya one by one?" She pounded her fist in her open palm and like clockwork…

"IT WAS HIS IDEA! I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'!"

"GRRRRSZZZZZTBT!"

"Duuuuuh I'm hungry."

"Shut up Billy!"

"Grrrrrrrzbt!"

...Idiots. She squeezed her nose. " Okay… seriously- you lot… are in such deep shit right now- okay calmly- single file now- head over to open sidewalk and I'll call the-." They'd be safer in jail let's face it- as for their goddamn leader-!

Ice. It was cold like ice and then her entire side… burned. Her mouth opened but no sound came out- they all yelled.

"Game over Buddababe." Ace hissed and then… she saw the glint of the knife in her side.

"You...son of a-!" She hit the ground.

"B-BOSS! That's Bella why would you-!?" Arturo gasped.

"BELLA!" She ended up in a hold and Billy's big hand cupped her head.

"Oh you ssson of a  _bitch!"_ Snake lunged forward but Ace only kept...laughing. And laughing… held out his hand and she ended up back on the ground as slowly they all stood up. Silent. Emotionless.

"You know Boys… I dun like disloyalty ya knows- but you ain't gonna pull shit like that again now ain't ya?"

"No Sir." They all droned.

She could feel it in her pocket. Her body was freezing… but… just… just a little farther and… YES!

"...Alright Cap Boy…" she hissed. "Let's see how much of a super genius you really are!"

_Click._

"Aw no... what you think you's doin' BuddaBabe- uh uh- Dun think so- you ain't callin' those bitches this time!"

She saw the foot go crashing on top of the phone.

Then darkness.

**_-V-_ **

_Mitch_

_Shoot… shoot what do I do… what do I do!?_

It'd been almost half an hour. And no word. None. This… This wasn't good.

His mother- in a flurry of enraged snarls and self-righteous flames of fury had come spiraling in- and the combination of a waving of an angry fat checkbook with lawyers on speed dial and spouting out curses likely to make even the hardiest sailor blush- Mama Michelson had saved the day.

Well… at least he was free to go home that is.

Dr. Mendes had come seeking him out and thankfully - shockingly- instead of the dressing down and enraged yelling from the worried momma he had been bracing for he'd been met with a firm embrace and practically been pushed into his sweetie's room. He was better- fully conscious at least unlike err… one of the other admitted individuals.

Butch Jojo looked utterly terrible. He was unconscious and on an IV and well that wasn't gonna go over well apparently according to Boom Boom. Who looked utterly and completely terrified. He and the eldest Jojo had apparently been taking shifts in watching over their fallen Green Rowdy.

The Utonium sisters… were at their beau's sides giving much needed support of course but… err… right. This was going to be somewhat awkward.

_Hey girls guess what! Butterscotch has just gone running off to go confront Mr. Copular! Great right! How's Butchy Boy doing?_

… That would go over as could be expected. In other words not at all. But…

He just had to get Bubsy alone for a moment. Not the pink one. Oh no. Mitch liked living. Bubbles was… the better of two terrible choices right now. Bubbles would at least give Mitch the chance to say goodbye to his loved ones you know? Ha! Haha! Haaaa….. Oh this was going to suck.

So the Puffs would go racing off to find their sister- beat the living shit out of Ace again and  _voila_ \- no worries!

Though how was he supposed to avoid that hawk eyed stare centered on them all then… One could not avoid the giraffe's gaze for long. Mr. Jojo (Blue) after all did in fact "see all" and now he was no longer high off cough syrup. His hand was centered on the Puff in question's back and the pink one was still in murmured discussion with Mr. Jojo ( Red) in the corner- hand in hand- and well that one looked utterly distraught.

"Fuck….Fuck how could I have not… fuck… cripes… cripes what the fuck…"

Blossy Boo just kept patting his hand and clearly she was in supportive non-official girlfriend mode- brows touching- whispered voice-. Bubsy was solely focused on Boom Boom. To be honest both brothers looked horrible- the sisters didn't look much better in fact…

"Good God Blossy Boo when was the last time you brushed your hair." He mumbled. And that red head popped right up and- oh...right X Hearing. That wasn't a good look… from any of them.

"Mitch!" Bubbles gasped and jumped up before running over and - kidneys… kidneys Bubbles! "Oh thank goodness! We heard you were here! Robbi is here too and Mikey had a nosebleed!? Is Pablo okay?" She was talking a mile a minute but a bigger hand was on her shoulder and she was gently moved aside…. Crimson eyes boring into him… could be somewhat intimidating by the way.

"Mike have a reason for a nose bleed Michelson?" He murmured and good god yelling? Who needed yelling- that quiet voice was more frightening than any fucking bellowing he had ever heard in his life! He gulped but the red Rowdy was pushed aside himself.

"Any news? What's going on out there? We haven't really been able to hear-!" Boomer was short of breath. "Does the media know Butch is-...?" He trailed and gulped. "He's fine! He's just… you know…"

"Butch had a severe allergic reaction. Everyone did. That's what merited this entire thing in the first place." Blossom finally spoke. "The Professor is working on a serum alongside the federal authorities on site here. Thanks to the Boys we seem to have found an antidote. Now Mr. Michelson-."

And that was his ear. Uhhh.

"My sister. Where is she?"

…. Life was a lovely gift for all to enjoy. He truly did relish in it. Loved it. Enjoyed every moment of it- what a wonderful summary of his life he just witnessed… did it have to bring up the Hamster incident? God damn it how many times would Mitch have to be reminded of that  _horrible_ breach of judgment - he had been  _five!_ His life had been  _shit_! He was very sorry!

Twiggy had forgiven him even! … Eventually. Ha...Ha? Oh that look did not bode well.

" _Mitchell. Where is Buttercup?"_

… Scratch that. Never mind. Brick Jojo was nothing to an enraged Blossom Utonium.  _Nope._ Oh God Magenta…  _oh God_.

"I uh-."

"One of the nurses saw you two talking in the courtyard and she flew off. Like super-fast." Bubbles folded her arms and gave Mitch  _the look_. Frigggggg. Avoid the blue eyes of death! Avoid Avoid- the only one who could stand up to their power was Robin! And even then-!

"Butterscotch err… um... "Both the Jojo brothers seemed to politely back off - even  _Boomer_ you know- the "nice one" supposedly just stepped aside and let the two Puffs more or less  _drag_ Mitch- a poor innocent civilian out of the room and into the hall! The two just took their spots by Butch's side… again. A constant vigil according to nursey gossip Mitch probably hadn't supposed to hear but… hey wait a minute- which nurse ratted him out- why he oughta!

"Mitchell. Talk." Blossy Boo folded her arms and gave him a stern look and Bubsy's hands were on her hips and she was looking  _most_ irritated. Great… two pissy Puffs… and the third one wasn't around to save him. That's friendship for you- thanks Butterscotch- and that's Mitch's shirt again.

"Talk. Mitchy!" Bubbles Utonium was dangerously close to a hardcore moment wasn't she? … Yes she was- fuck- okay… uh...calm. Calmly explain the situation and-.

"I COULDN'T STOP HER!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"ShewentwenttWHOOSHandnowshe'sgonnagoafterAcecauseSnaketoldhesomethingrhappenedtoallofthemand-and-and-!"

"Snake?" Bubbles gasped. "As in  _Snake_ \- Snake the GangGreen Gang Snake- B-BLOSSY!"

The redheaded leader was already on her phone. "Buttercup. Buttercup pick up." she hissed. "DAMN IT!" Bubsy flinched and grabbed the phone before it could get crushed by that iron grip. "Where did they go Mitch!" She snapped.

"Uh… Um… they flew off that way-?" He pointed. "I tried to stop her! I did- but she- you know her and-."

"We know Mitch." Bubbles murmured. "We're not mad just..."

"She's not picking up her phone and there's distinct reason to believe the Gang as they were has been paranormally compromised." Blossom was talking fast. "She  _knows_ not to investigate potentially supernatural threats on her own  _especially_ after Brick and Michael-!" Her voice trailed and she and Bubbles exchanged a quick look.

"Did Brick put that alert thing on her phone yet?"

"I-I'm not sure but… but why would she break protocol!?"

"Who broke protocol?"

"What's going on?"

They both stiffened at the return of the two Jojo brothers.

"Bubbles? What's-?" Boomer began and reached out to take hold of his tiny girlfriend but Bubsy only whirled around to face the equally confused Red Rowdy, "Brick! That super loud alert thing- Did you put one on BC's phone!?"

Alert? Phone? Brick frowned but nodded.

"Yeah I did last night. She asked me to… why? Wait-." he looked around. "She's still-?"

"Buttercup went off to investigate a lead." Blossom said quickly. "Can you trace her with that tracker manually Ruff?" He went stiff.

"Excuse me? What lead?" He demanded. "What kind of-?"

"What lead- the hell is going on?!" Boomer sputtered, Brick looked just as mystified but he was fiddling with his phone regardless.

"...Not easily it's not a tracker it's just an-."

"I know that Brick! Just… try… please." She grit her teeth and he frowned more but proceeded to-... okay who the fuck walks around with a mini screwdriver in their pocket...  _Who?_

"Blossy she wouldn't- she  _wouldn't-!"_

"Yes she would." Blossom hissed. "You know her Bubbles."

"... _I knowwww…."_ She lamented. Oh God… of course they knew. Everyone knew their Butterscotch and her…  _protective_ tendencies and oh...fuck their lives!

"Shit." Brick suddenly swore and… fuck. That wasn't good. His fingers were flying on the keys at deafening speeds. "C'mon… c'mon." He hissed.

"What's  _shit_  Ruff?" Blossy Boo's voice had grown higher pitched and she bounded over to look over his shoulder. Again… the loss of color in her face… was not a good sign.

"She tried to set one off." Brick said quickly. "It didn't' go through- it wasn't complete. I'm working on mitigating that fucking delay but it's not cooperating-."

"Do you have a location?" Blossom demanded before she grabbed his shoulder. "Brick! Can you find her?"

"Hold on a sec Pinky!" He snapped but then frowned, reached back and squeezed her hand which had clawed into his shoulder. "The tech is still new and it's finicky as shit but I almost got it Babe- just breathe."

"Oh God what if Ace has her!" Bubbles clutched her hands together and backed into Boomer. "Oh...Oh no." Mitch felt his own blood chill and Boom sucked in a harsh breath.

"What do you mean Ace?" He said quickly. "Honey why would Ace Copular care about-?!"

"He said he'd make us pay Blossy- remember… Blossy if he's joined up with-!"

"Got it! The beacon came from 84 Region Street- north end alley and- where are you-!?"

"Boys stay here and look after Butch!" A pink streak and-.

"The hell!? Pinky!? The fuck are you- what the hell! BLOSSOM!"

"This won't take long Boys." Bubbles narrowed her eyes and pounded her fist in her palm. "Time to give that doo doo brain a lesson in hardcore  _pain!_ " She hissed.

"Wait- Whoa whoa- back up the hell are you- Angel the fuck are you-BUBBLES!"

The rainbow sherbet streaks of light pierced through the hall and out an open window- the nurses were obviously in tune with Townsville traditions- one wished to keep their nice buildings hole free- one always had an open window on every floor during the daytime.

The Jojo brothers, Red and Blue just stood there gaping. Mitch gulped. Right… uh...ha… okay time to-.

And that was his neck again. Again, wasn't Boom Boom supposed to be the "nice one"!? And -again… with the red eyes. Good lord… okay… maybe there was just something about  _red_ eyes that was just… kind of maybe a little frightening?

"Talk. Michelson." Boomer hissed.

" _Now."_ Brick growled and… oh right… two overprotective puppy dogs and oh fuck Mitch's life- sorry Butterscotch.

But… he gulped.

"Where… Where should I start?"

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

She was still alive. X was a wonderful thing wasn't it? She was still freezing though and… she was tied up. The fuck… not again…

The hell was even going on now- why the hell didn't they kill her!? Not that… she would particularly relish in the whole… dead thing but-.

"What's the plan Boss? Do we kill er'?"

"Grrrzbt!"

"Duh yeahhhh."

" . GO!"

She frowned and fuck… Snake was in bad shape too- he was all tied up and they had him pinned to a stupid wall- the hell were they doing? What were they going to do to him?

_….What are they going to do to **you** Utonium?_

She saw the asshole with the knife he must have stabbed her with. It looked old and… ornate. Too fancy to belong to Ace Copular. At least… on a normal day.

He put it up to Snake's face before-.

That scream was chilling- it was a good slice of his cheek that wretch took off before… he stabbed the stone wall with it… Snake's body went rigid- his eyes glazed over and…

It crumbled. She tried to swallow it but the choked scream came out anyway. Snake's body dissolved… almost like powder- screaming as it did so and only leaving…

A shadow behind.

A shadow which slowly began to move. Take form. Solidify and there he was again. He held his hands out- trembling in front of him- their eyes met- his lips moved again before…

Down he went. Billy just grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Duhhh Boss what should we-?"

Ace snorted and lit another cigarette, "Leave im'- I'll deal with him's laters- right now- we got bigger fish to fry yous knows?" he picked up and swung the dagger listlessly. "Heh- impressed yet Bella'?" She grit her teeth- He smirked. "Course you's is. Pretty sweet am I right- the big ole' crab gave it to me- you knows' - _that_ crab." he smirked wider and the chill in her grew stronger.

"...You have  _no_ idea what you're doing Ace! Listen to me! You don't want to-!" The chain tightened around her wrists and she grit her teeth.

"Yeah… he said you'd say that- sounds like you and those slutty sista's of yours already met eh?"

"Don't call my-!"

"Aw please Doll- listen- I'm a man- I get it." He took a long drag. "You's ladies saw your chance to get some help with you's "crime fightin'" or whatever." Another drag. "And all's you had to do was flash some pretty smiles, bat your eyelids, and show some skin and you's had three-." another drag. "Drooling  _puppy dogs_  ready to do  _anythin'_ for the pussy."

"Stop it!" She snarled. "It's  _not_ like that you sick pervert!"

"D'aww- what is it Buddababe- jealous you's sisters are gettin' some and you ain't?"

The chain held fast. He was lucky. She was going to pummel him with it!

"My sisters… are  _none_ of your business-!"

"As she doesn't deny it- eh boys?" The laughter was instant and she clenched her fist. "D'aww but Buddababe- I'm glad you's didn't throw youself away on any of those traita's. You's were always my favorite ya know."

"The only thing you care about is fucking money and your so called  _rep_ you piece of-!" She hissed.

"Yeah…" He tossed the cigarette. "Money's pretty sweet you knows' like I said Doll- if you's still  _mad_ about that whole… thing ya know I get it- but c'mon doll- ancient history. And when Big Bad Crab comes a knockin' with a deal- hey I'm no fool you knows?" Ace flashed the dagger, "I get this power- I get the rep- and all's I had to do was beat my lil' Buddababe-."

"I am  _not_ your anything!" Fuck this! Fuck all this- she was a Puff damn it and no bike chain was gonna hold her for long! Son of a-!

"Don't even try Bella Bella. I came prepared this time you knows." he shrugged. "Ole man' Crabby gave me some good Puff proof tools and ole' Senor Emo- tch. He provided the rest."

_Casper._ She bit her lip. So he  _was_  involved. Shit…

Ace was suddenly kneeling down and the tip of the fucking dagger was poking her nose. She backed from it as best she could.

"Yeah- the kid seems  _pretty_ bent on that stick in the mud sis of yours Buddababe- I don't see's much to go ga ga over in that flat ass but hey to each their own. I prefer a good decent ass myself- you's always had potential didn't ya?"

"Stay away from me!" She hissed. "I'm warning you -you piece of-! LEGGO!"

Her chest clenched. And she kicked and fuck it she yelled too! Hell no! No! She was the toughest fighter- she won this fight fair and square! Some fucking cheap shot wasn't gonna-!

She was pinned to the wall.

"That's right Billy- old' her. This won't take long. She's halfway gone anyways- it'll be nice to have a girl on the team again won't it boys?"

_POW_

That was a trash can lid. And there went the can. And Billy.

"Trash like you belongs there creep! Let her go!"

_Bubs…_

The blonde floated ominously in the air- blue eyes blazing. The rest of Gang all tensed and looked nervous but Ace…

Ace just smiled.

The air got colder then - before a blast of icy wind shot through them all- followed by a small  _click_  of heels setting down on the pavement. She bit her lip.

_Click. Clack. Click._

"I warned you… Mr. Copular what would happen if we caught you near our sister again."

_Step. Step. Step._

"And you didn't listen. So we don't have a choice. Sorry not sorry."

_Click. Clack._

"Release her and come quietly."

_Step. Step._

"And we might just send you to jail and not beat you up to an INCH OF YOUR SORRY LIFE!"

"B-Boss… Boss they mean business man."

"Grrrrrzbt!"

"Duhhh hi girls! Are you coming to play too?"

Ace finally somehow managed to struggle back up- the remains of his manhood likely damaged beyond repair. Good. Buttercup also couldn't help but notice the shithead's gaze trailed to the stilettos her big sister was still wearing.

A precaution she had always noted, a sort of subtle warning to herself when dealing with human enemies and or common thugs. One wrong kick could prove fatal.

But here the heels were.

Shame she was in excruciating pain- Buttercup could have used the laugh.

Ace apparently was a" nervous laughter" so to speak- he tried to disguise his gulp as a snort.

" Aww look Boys - look who's joined the party… heh...heh."

The others were only silently backing away.

"Where's your uh… puppy dog Pink? And I don't see the Blue one neithers- where's your pack'a traits's heh...hehhhh."

Her sisters both smirked and Bubbles flicked her pigtail back. "Um who says we need the boys- we can handle you clowns easy." She raised her fists.

Blossom folded her arms with a pert sniff, "The Rowdyruff Boys have far more important things to worry over versus belligerent annoyances who simply don't know when to quit." She said calmly. "Therefore the Powerpuff Girls will be handling this trifle matter." Her smirk widened as Ace got angry again.

"Little bitch…." he hissed. " No one especially some meddling  _bitch_ talks to Ace Copular like that-!"

Bubbles giggled, "Um yeah I think Blossy just did."

He growled again, even the idiots behind him snickered a bit and Ace just kept chewing on his cigarette harder and harder, "Little… _bitch_." He snarled. Leader Girl didn't look remotely affected by the tone. Bubbles only folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air a mirror to Blossom. "I think it's time… Little girls learned their fucking  _place_ once and for all!" He snapped his fingers, "Boys! Time to rough some bitches up!"

**-V-**

_Butch_

He stared at the… ghost in front of him. She looked…

"...No offense chick but is there a reason you look errr… crispy?"

He twitched somewhat but oh right… this was a dream. None of it was real so no err… Butters here to - you know… smack him for an idiot comment. Ugh he really was sick if he was honestly missing  _that_.

She didn't comment of course. Just like she'd ignored his question about the almighty "essence" or whatever- and no… apparently that didn't mean the shampoo…

She was super thin… even thinner than Snyder and that girl was skin and bones practically for all her karate - kung fu fighting bad assery- seriously… that video had been kick ass. Butch could respect anyone- girl or guy who could throw a kick that high, that fast and that bad ass.

But this chick… ghost… woman… thing- she didn't look… like nothing. She looked more like some little delicate dolly and her being all dressed and glammed up for all her being err… crispy only supported that disturbing image still further.

He wasn't kidding either. Her clothes were definitely… fried. She looked like she'd walked out of a bonfire or something… and her eyes…

Fuck. He averted his gaze- he'd seen… a lot of fucked up… awful shit in his life… but this…  _this?_

Who… who even  _did_ that?

_"You are uncomfortable I see."_ She murmured all quiet like while he flinched. " _It is… not painful as you would think it is."_ Her little hand drifted to her chest. " _But at the time… the brief pain I felt was nothing to the eternal punishment I now face."_ Her lips trembled. He frowned.

"Punishment… why would-?"

She sighed and walked away from him,  _"... I defied the Gods… and was punished. I dared challenge the Order of the land… and I brought him…"_ She clutched her hands, " _I brought my Love with me… and I would never have-."_ And then her voice broke. He felt a slice in his gut. Damn it man…

"...Listen… Cas-... Err I mean-." He cleared his throat, "...La'el?" She looked up. "La'el right? That's your uh...name-?"

She seemed surprised. Again with the whole…  _eyes sewn shut_ thing going on it was kind of hard to read her...like at  _all_. Her face was a grim… solemn mask. Locked in the same expression forever- fuck… what a horrible… messed up-.

" _You know my name then...?"_ She whispered. "... _You have spoken to my Lord?"_ She clasped her hands together and God… if it wasn't so creepy it'd just be fucking  _sad_ man- this was messed up! The guy was clearly looking for this chick and had decided Boss Woman was her - … still didn't get why- and they couldn't be together because of… what exactly?

"Okay...one sweetie- Lords don't apply here- this is the twenty-first century not the stone ages- call your man what you'd call him normally."

_"My Lord?"_

"...no what you'd call him. You know his name?"

She frowned, "When _I called him by…"_ She wrung her hands, " _... We only did so when we were alone… it was far too...dangerous-."_

"Yeah well one- this ain't real, you're invading the Butch's dreams. Spouting off about whispery warnings and rifts and beware- owoooooooo scaaaaaary- and number two, your man is also running around causing hell of a problem like I said soooooo-."

She frowned. " _He is confused."_

"He's off his damn rocker!" Butch snapped, she flinched and….ugh. Damn it. She looked… so damn tiny. Fuck she made even Bubs look… well  _big_.

It almost broke his damn heart. That robe or whatever was too freaking big for her too. Just hung on her like she was some kinda lil' twig.

_"...You are right._ " He flinched again and hated it. This chick was dangerous- there was no damn doubt in his mind! But… that little… she was so damn little… " _... What he has done… is unforgivable but it is not his own will!"_ She hugged her arms. " _It is not. That is not my… my…"_

Her lip quivered and the air got heavy then- her hands were shaking and WHOA! For a little thing she had hell of a right hook! She was breathing hard and shakily… her hand peeled from the wall- a little crevice was in there now. He frowned.

"That ain't the way to punch. You could have broken your hand."

_"And that matters now?"_ She hissed. " _That wretch… that wretched creature!"_ Another almost punch and well… the Butch was a lot of things but he wasn't bout' to watch some little twig break her own hand!

"Okay- listen chick! I dunno what's goin' on here! Two calm the hell down!"

_"Unhand ME!"_

And the Butch suddenly remembered that ghost brides weren't like normal tiny lil' twig girls and this chick was apparently strong as fuck- supernatural ghosty steroids to be exact. He groaned and well… dream or not being shoved flat on his ass by angry ghost girls still hurt like a bitch.

She was probably glaring at him. Hard to say with the cloth sewn to her goddamn face... Fuck that was creepy.

"Who the fuck…" He shook his head. "Chick… who the fuck  _did_ that?"

She stiffened and her little temper tantrum went away it seems but she shook her head, " _I cannot say."_

"... Because you don't remember or…"

_"No… because I physically cannot speak his name. I cannot speak of any of those events just as I cannot speak my beloved's name- it has been stolen from us!"_ She grit her teeth. " _That wretched creature is responsible for this. All of this! This is all the doing of that… DEMON!"_ She snarled.

"Demon… as in… the lobster?"

She frowned but nodded nonetheless. " _Call it what you wish… it is nothing but a monster."_

"...well yeah. That's a no duh." He muttered.

God damn it though! The  _fuck_ \- the Turd had said this chick had a damn veil on her face not…  _this!_ What a fucking idiot! God damn it man… Boss should have called  _him_ not some stupid-!

_"... You truly resent your elder brother's actions… do you not?"_

He frowned, "It's hard not to when the guy lets some idiot who can't even fucking tell the difference between a chick in a veil and being fucking  _mutilated_  like some kinda-!"

The ghost girl frowned but then shook her head, her little hand trailed her face and… oh.

" _He was not wrong._ " She brushed the veil back, " _In their conditions- I did not think it wise to further alarm them, and they were both in dire straits."_

He grimaced and a small smile went on her face, " _You care greatly for him. Your brother."_ And now Casperella's voice got quiet. " _Brotherhood… is a powerful thing it seems."_

Weird… thing to say. Just sayin…

She went quiet, " _I suppose you are wondering why I am here?"_

He rolled his eyes and leaned on the beach chair, "It crossed my mind yeah." he drawled. "My last encounter with a ghosty no offense almost got my head cut off  _soooo_ -."

She frowned again. "...  _I am sorry for that… he was always… rather temperamental."_

Butch snorted.  _That's putting it lightly_. "Yeah. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the undead bed."

She frowned more, " _You joke at such a time?"_ She snapped- ooh. Looks like the Butch hit a nerve. Well good! Much as all of what was her lot must have  _sucked_ she was  _still_ fucking Casperella! This chick was up to something and God knows the Butch wasn't gonna fall for it!

_Nope!_

But then… he heard it.

He heard a scream.

-V-

_Buttercup_

"Dah… Boss- Elmo guy won't like that…."

" Yeah Boss…. remember last time you… ya know… with Miss Pink?"

" Grzzzzzbt…."

"... yeah what he said. He almost  _killed_ ya Boss-."

Blossom stiffened and Bubs sucked in a quiet breath. Buttercup saw her big sister's fists clench but otherwise she kept the stoic face. Bubs though- she met Buttercup's eye and she knew the same thing was reflected in both their expressions.

_The Faceless Man._

"You thinks  _I'm_ afraid of some punk ass kid!" Ace snarled. "I said "rough em up- show em' who's boss! If Junior knows what's good for im' he'll have to do that anyway if he wants to score with the pink cu-!"

"HEY!" Bubbles shrieked. "Don't you  _dare_ call my sister that you- you-!" She snarled and rushed the group of em'- they all scattered from the little blue locomotive but the ground abruptly froze - leaving them scattered and sliding everywhere. Blossom leapt into the air and landed right in front of Ace.

"I believe we have unfinished business Mr. Copular." She snarled. "I made it  _quite clear_ what would happen if I was forced to speak to you a  _second_ time."

"Tch- bring it on  _bitch."_

"Oh with great  _pleasure!"_ Her leg swung up and those stilettos were deadly weapons on a good day. Ace's screech sounded more like a little school girl's than a grown ass man but Blossom didn't even hesitate. She just kept on going. Her sense of securing justice for her wronged little sister and overall hatred for this wretched excuse of a… no he wasn't even that anymore was he? No… this man was a monster…. An evil being.

Which meant in Liberty Belle's Eyes…. all bets were off.

Bubbles meanwhile kept the rest of the gang on a merry little chase- no one could keep up with her. Like a bouncing little rabbit she was up in the air- flipping, jumping and dashing- all the while beating the ever…. living shit out of them.

Make a sister proud why don't she… her little… Harmony Bunny.

_"_ Duhhhhh hold still! Quit movin'!"

_"_ Ha! Can't catch me!"

Bubbles performed another somersault and flipped through the air- the makeshift ice rink was making the idiots' jobs of  _catching_ her even harder- Bubs lives up to her former alias quite well.

Harmony Bunny. Well she was making like a bunny and jumping and flipping around- all with a shit eating grin on her face that in normal circumstances would have made Buttercup so  _proud!_

Her kick ass little sister was being well… the kick ass little sister but Buttercup also at the moment was still barely standing up straight.

Ace cried out- well actually he growled like a wounded animal but Blossom didn't even seem fazed- she only circled Ace like another… bigger animal would be wont to- sniffing out her prey: after all…

Those eyes were glowing a pretty dark Magenta.

"Fucking…. fucking Cu-AGH!"

_Crack._

There was a reason stilettos usually stayed home in most fights. His arm hung limply at his side - The Pink Puff sneered.

"Do you yield?" She hissed. "I won't hesitate to continue at this time if you don't accede to the inevitable."

Ace only snarled and held his snapped arm with a sneer, but nonetheless- he backed away.

Buttercup stiffened and Bubbles paused from her relentless onslaught on the others- kicking Arturo in the head as she jumped down.

"A wise decision." Blossom murmured quietly.

…. it was too easy.

"Hand over the weapon Mr. Copular."

Too easy. No. See Buttercup didn't like this! She could tell Bubbles didn't either. But Blossom only held her hand out- expecting the guy to surrender like….

…. Ace didn't surrender. Ace never surrendered. Ace got pummeled in unconsciousness and then his gang surrendered dragging him away- not!

"Leader Girl don't-!" She snapped but-.

_AGHHHHHHHH_

The glint of the knife was instant and she collapsed to her knees clutching her badly bleeding hand before the bastard back handed and she fell back. Bubbles suddenly shrieked and right before their horrified eyes she got pulled down and Grubber had her in a choke hold and her legs sunken halfway into the ground!

"Bub-ACK!"- Ace only grabbed the disoriented redhead by the ponytail and slammed his foot down on her stomach- keeping her down before he wrenched off the heels and then hoisted her back up by the hair.

"HEY ELMO! HOW'S ABOUT YOU'S COME OUT AND HELP A PAL OUT EH!" She kicked out but he only kicked Leader Girl in the side. "I got you a nice Pink flat ass with yer name on it ere'!"

Buttercup felt herself freeze. The whole world almost spun- Bubbles tried to pull herself free from the shadow prison that monster had trapped her in.

"Unhand me! Unhand me at once you… you SLIMY PIECE OF SHIT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO YOURSELF YOU FUCKING FOOL!" Now Leader Girl was struggling. "RELEASE ME! NOW!"

"Yeah, no's. See-." He snapped his fingers and Bubbles yelled out again but landed face first into the concrete before Billy with a dumb ass blank look on his face grabbed the blonde in another strangle hold- Buttercup felt herself hoisted up- Snake looked blankly ahead. But he grip was tight in her wrists- and growing tighter as she was pulled back.

"I'm so… sorry Bella."

Just get up. Use the legs and get up- the slice in her side wasn't going to keep her down!

Not this time!

Not this Puff!

She grit her teeth and managed to stand- woozy but… upright. She was up.

She was ready.

_Mange_ was ready.

She could feel the blood seeping down her side- it'd been a deep cut and it wasn't going to heal easily… or quickly and if he had fucking nicked her with that cursed…. dagger versus the lame ass switchblade he was holding to her sister's throat!

The Green Puff grit her teeth.

_Move. Move through the pain. You've done worse!_

She'd run through a haunted factory with a busted ankle. She'd fought sushi day in day out with so many cuts, bruises, sprains and fuck if a broken bone or two wasn't gonna get in her way then- then a paper cut wasn't gonna bring her down now!

No! No damn it- Move…

_MOVE!_

That sneer. That oily grin. Bubbles continued to struggle- flaring her arms- trying to get free of that cheap shadow sinkhole the bastards had put her in and Ace just dug that knife deeper against Blossom's skin.

"... Duhh… Boss?"

"Yeah you's thinks a little bitch like you two's can get away wit' talkin' to Ace Copular like that-? Tch- yeah no- I think I'll let Elmo teach you a good lesson sure- but I think Ace deserves a taste of revenge too ya little-!"

"Uh… Boss?"

"Duh Boss- Bella Bella looks kinda mad again- like last time-."

_MOVE!_

Her legs flew up and she broke into a sprint - she was numb- the only thing she could feel was the wind rushing through her- she couldn't hear anything- feel anything but that wind. Bubbles and Blossom both cried out- she assumed with how wide their mouths got but she didn't care.

First she reached Billy. The dim witless fool didn't even hesitate he dropped the blonde to the ground and raised his hands right up- Arturo and Grub made a move to lunge but they were instantly thrown aside.

Then she turned.

He hoisted Leader Girl up by the hair again- another hand kept that dagger pressed to her side.

"I'll do it." He hissed. "I-I'll do it you little bitch! You's think some freaky…. Freaky fucked up eye shit's gonna scare me's!"

Fucking… bastard. She was going to break…  _every_ bone in that fucking body. Break them. Grind them. Bubbles could make fucking bread with them for all she cared! Fee Fi Fo Fum: you pissed off the Green Puff- so you're fucking  _done._

"The Crab… The crab man! He… He and I are buds you's knows!"Ace hissed. "Yeah. He sees Ace Copular's worth! See! He knows I'm the real deal!" he kept backing away and dragging Blossom with him. "He gave me the strength see-! See! I can take you's… you's bitches with my eyes closed! I ain't afraid of you's!" Another snarl. "No matter your funky… funky magic eye tricks or whatever!"

Eye… tricks? She raised an eyebrow but Bubbles was still gaping. The hell was she doing just  _standing_ there!

"Buttercup…" She whispered. "Buttercup- What? What?"

And they just kept  _staring_ at her too?! The hell?!

"... What?" She couldn't answer however- and Blossom cried out again- the way the bastard had her by the fucking hair she couldn't even move!

"Let my sister go Ace!" She snapped.

"Tch…. naw. Hell no. Not til' I teach you little bitches your fucking place starting with this one!" Blossom got hoisted higher. "Now let's see- right ear or left doll- I ain't sposed' to kill ya- but that don't mean I can't cut ya-!"

The scream was shrill, sudden and didn't even sound human when right before their eyes Ace was jerked back- forced to let go of Leader Girl who went tumbling to the ground - while Ace was flung down and dragged backwards...

Right through the wall.

They all stared open mouthed but Bubbles took her chance. One blue streak and Buttercup was helped back to her feet but -oh god that hurt! When did she end up on the ground anyway? Whoa… kinda dizzy.

"BC?! Buttercup? BC can you hear me-!? Say something!"

"Must you...yell?" She wheezed. Her side still felt like it was on fire and freezing at the same fucking time! There was another pink streak and then the puff leader was by her side.

"Easy. Easy Buttercup." The grip was firm. "Scale of one to ten- rate it." she said quickly.

_SLICE. FIRE. ICE. PAAAAAAAAAIN!_

"... F-Five." She choked out but squeezed her eyes shut, "SIX! OKAY SIX… Seven- What the fuck did that bastard do to me!" She wailed. Her knees buckled- fuck…. Fuck!

"We need to get you to an ER. We need to leave-."

"Like hell am I running from a fight with  _them!"_ She snarled.

"Buttercup will you do as you're told for once in your goddamn-!"

"Oh God… Oh God BC… B-BC… You're b-bleeding! Blossy she's bleeding what do we-!?" Bubbles' hand was abruptly pressed on- God damn it WHY! WHY!

"Get off...get off me!"

"Bubbles keep the pressure on that!"  _Riiiiip._ "Buttercup- stay focused- how many fingers am I holding up!"

"What… What happened how did he get through her-!?"

Another ripped piece of Leader Girl's shirt was applied to the- HEY WHAT THE?! SINCE WHEN IS SHE BLEEDING?! HUH! WHAT-?!

"We'll get a full briefing later- Bubbles help me get her up- Easy- Easy: and call the boys to alert the ER we're coming back with-!"

Another cry bellowed out and she whirled around… Ace was back. He hit the pavement - face first.

"... B-Boss-! What?!" Arturo yelped but then the rest of them- Snake included - got thrown back into the wall.

No fanfare. No warning. Ace was slammed up and then back down headfirst:.. A second… third…

…. part of her honestly flinched. The other part-. Well… karma's a bitch.

Finally the relentless onslaught ended- Ace dropped down with a moan.

"What… what the?" She hissed. Bubbles looked around quickly.

"Mikey?" She whispered. Well it seemed his style just to jump on in sure but-.

Blossom's face was grim and Buttercup followed her gaze and…

The black… tentacle or whatever it was slithered back into the shadows around Ace's ankle dragging him backwards- his idiotic cohorts all scrambled after him- Snake froze. Looked back at them… and then met Buttercup's eyes.

...No.

He turned away and then followed after them. She felt her chest clench and she squeezed her eyes shut. Fucking… Fucking  _fool!_

"... Buttercup." Blossom murmured and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm fine Blossom." She grunted. "Fine. Just- help me up- let's go. No point in cryin' over lost-!"

_Step. Step._

They froze.

_Step. Step._

"You truly do not think before your actions… do you?" The voice was quiet but… it sent chills down her spine anyway. Leader Girl's grip tightened on her side- Bubbles' sucked in a harsh breath but nonetheless in a blue streak the blonde was in front of them.

Oh… oh fuck no. She grit her teeth - hell no. Not today! Not-!

_Sliiiiiice_

"Buttercup. Do  _not_ move!" Blossom hissed as her grip intensified.

"But it's-!"

"I… I know who it is."

Ghosty didn't seem to acknowledge them but Buttercup could nevertheless feel that creeping sense of being stared at- despite the black abyss that was that…. Lack of a face. But she knew what lay beneath it. Beneath that… inky darkness.

"Stay back!" Bubbles snapped and held her arms out. "Not another step you...you creep! I'm warning you!"

_Step. Step._

"Are you listening to me!" Her eyes began to glow. "I said- not another-!"

**_WHAM_ **

"BUBBLES!"

**-V-**

_Mitch_

_Note to self: Never… Ever… in the remainder of your glorious life… get Boomer Kenneth Jojo… angry at you… again._

His ears still rung. It wasn't the Red Rowdy who had given Mitch the dressing down of a lifetime… oh no. God forbid. No he had just stood there. Unmoving. Silent like a statue while Boomer- the  _nice_ one of the Rowdys and hell of a tenor just as an FYI- railed and yelled- stamping his foot- electrical devices threatened to go haywire and just…

Fuck that was scariest ten minutes of his life in the history of ever.

And people say that  _Brick_ was the scariest… good lord compared to  _that!?_

Why was anyone "evil" in Townsville again? Was the money  _really_ worth the risk of coming face to face with  _that_ in theory?!

… Good God no wonder David had hidden in the Cost Smart bathroom for more than an  _hour_.

Mitch would have too! If he was a sexist misogynistic idiot with a death wish. Which he wasn't but the principle remained the same.

"So...Mr. Jojo… are you also capable of making brainless jocks piss themselves with a single look?" He muttered but the guy… obviously didn't answer him.

Poor guy. He was hooked up to so many needles - oh he wasn't going to be a happy camper when he woke up- and well…

Rowdy-sitting. Never something Mitch imagined he'd be able to put on his extensive resume under "Norm duties" but… well life was funny like that.

Of course the Blue and Red Rowdy's had gone off immediately on a Puff hunt. Apparently in need of making a...pit stop back at their place for… one reason or another but well…, this is what being a Norm meant.

Being prepared for  _anything_ \- being ready for  _anything-_ being prepped for-.

…. Was that beeping normal?

**-V-**

_Butch_

He looked around like crazy- no see. He'd heard it! He'd heard the girls screech! He knew that yell! It was all… clouded and kinda weird- but… he'd heard that yell man.

The last time he'd heard the girls shriek like that-.

His fist clenched.

"Ghosty." He snarled under his breath and the ghost woman seemed to stiffen. She whirled around and seemed to look behind her - staring at something no one else could see.

… Uhhhh?

"... _He's here."_

Uhhh…. What?

She bolted off and -HEY!

"Hey-! Wait a sec-!? Where ya goin' Get back here ya crazy ghost! Ya crazy… crazy Casperella!"

He ran after her.

But damn this chick was  _fast_. The beach gave way to solid hard ground- and then… tile?

…. The fuck? Where the hell was-?

He blinked. Wait a minute…

Was he... was he in a… hospital?

- **V-**

_Buttercup_

Bubbles moaned and held her head. "Ow…" She groaned from the ground.

Ghosty only rolled his wrist and the creepy...gross… so not right tentacle… hand whatever the hell that had slithered around her ankle went right back into place and oh God as if the guy couldn't have gotten  _any_ worse!

"That hurt you creep!" She snapped. He didn't seem the least affected- Buttercup grit her teeth.

"Why you…  _you-!"_

"Buttercup….  _Don't._ "

Blossom's voice was tight and controlled with a grip on her like iron… even as Buttercup felt the slight tremble. She watched the war in her sister's eyes and then caught the brief flash in her eyes. Fear. The apple of her throat moved up… down- subtly before she waved Bubbles over.

"Bubbles… come here." She ordered quietly. The blonde stiffened.

"Blossy-."

"Now. Bubbles- just…" Slowly Blossom got up. "Bubbles- I need you to keep the pressure on Buttercup's wound." Buttercup in part clenched her fist. The phantom- specter- Creep with no face (!) seemed to cock his head in interest with that. Bubbles mechanically walked back over.

"Blossy-?"

"I'll handle this Bubbles. Stay with Buttercup. Buttercup do  _not_ move." She hissed and oh god not again! Damn it!

"Leader Girl I'm  _fine!_ Don't go near that-!"

"Are you injured?" He murmured and then he took another step closer- "You are… I'm sorry I dallied for so long before…-." " She blinked at that. Whoa…

He'd been the one to-?  _Ghosty?_ She frowned but Leader Girl frowned more. Buttercup saw the shake in her clenched fist though.

"Than-..." And now she gulped. Visibly. He was till… looking at her - even with the black… void there… Buttercup could still feel the  _intensity_ of that stare. Bubbles tightened her grip on Buttercup's arm as Blossom tried again to… communicate with the ghost. "Thank you… for your… assistance?" Ace was still down for the count. "But now I need to get my sister medical attention so if you don't mind-."

"You are still injured." He said flatly and he stood up and… Jesus Christ this guy was at least as tall as Boomer. Even Blossom was dwarfed by him. The black cloak he wore around his shoulders flapped in the breeze - he was actually here. Solid.

Bubbles' grip only grew tighter. "BC… BC we have to do something!" She whispered harshly.

Of course they did! But… son of a bitch she still couldn't even arch to the side! Let alone-!

"... It's…. hardly anything worth worrying over." Every word was curt and correct but it was clearly taking everything that girl had in her to say it.

"It is to me. You need healing." Before any of them could say anything else- he went and grabbed her hand- "It is a flesh wound… but simple enough." He murmured and the nasty tentacle thing that was around his goddamn arm like some kind of squirming vine reared its ugly head again. There was no hiding Blossom's revulsion and she whipped her hand away taking three quick steps back.

"That." She shook her head. "Is _not_  necessary!" Her voice was getting higher. Buttercup also didn't miss the subtle "pushing" motion with her thumb directed towards Bubbles- slowly her little sister's hand began creeping to her pocket. "I can a-assure you." She cleared her throat. C'mon X'! C'mon! Heal faster! Do your stuff faster!

"I can heal you. Do not be foolish."

"There's no need. If you have any sort of… healing-." She grimaced. "... My sister is in need of it- focus on her."

_Um….. Yeah no. No. I'll… take my chances. Thanks._

Again that black… inky void that was apparently a face turned in her direction. She saw the sneer grow before he shook his head. "... It is unfortunate but that sort of injury is beyond my capabilities although…" he turned back to her big sister. "... you have tended to much worse… healed far graver wounds…mine as well as-." He trailed and then clutched his head.

Buttercup's eyebrow rose. Sure no face but that body language was told the story plenty well.

Ghosts… can be in pain?

Even Bubbles looked confused.

"... Should we get him an aspirin?" She muttered

"Only if he washes it down with acid." Buttercup muttered back.

Blossom- miss everything nice- made the mistake of openly grimacing because he took it as sympathy and gave her a… smile. That looked creepily human.

"... You always did feel others' pain as if it were your own." He murmured. "I am… fine My Lady."

"... I take it that is a result of... _that."_ She pointed to his arm and he was the one to flinch this time.

"... You are correct."

"And that… is a result of some sort of agreement you made with… H.I.M?"

Both Buttercup and Bubbles flinched. It was ingrained in them… shameful as it was Buttercup clutched Bubbles' hand tighter.

"... Him?"

_Flinch. Three ways._

"... Yes. That… creature." Her hand crept up towards her throat. "... What is your business… with that being?" She hissed.

He was silent.

"Who are you?" Bubbles yelled out. "What do you  _want?_ And don't you  _dare_ say "Blossy!" - Who are you, what are you!"

Again he was just silent until finally:

"... You know who I am." He whispered. "La'el… you  _know_ who I am. You're the only one who-!" His voice trembled. Wait… what? "La'el…- La'el... This… These-!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and just gave her a shake. "La'el. La'el- Listen to me. Listen!" Another shake. "You know who I am- who you are- all you have to do is remember! Just remember! Remember me!" A second shake. "You know me… You  _know me!_ Say it! Say my name! Just say it!"

""What on-!? Let me...Let me go! Unhand me!"

"Let her go you creep!" Bubbles shot up- eyes blazing. "I'm gonna give you the count of three before I get  _really_ mad!"

_Oh "now" she gets mad._

"Just...Just look at me!"

_ONE!_

"I...I-I… I don't… I don't know you! You have the wrong girl! Now let me go before I-!"

_TWO!_

"La'el… you know that is not true. You called me as I called to you- our Souls are bound… just remember- just…"

_THR-!_

….Somehow… despite the fact she'd already seen it… Buttercup could almost swear this time was honest to God  _worse._ Bubbles gasped and backed away in sheer horror- and Blossom… fuck that poor girl's hand flew to her mouth and not in the same way that Bubbles' did- oh no she just kept touching her…

_...Oh God… Mouthwash… how about edible bleach!_

Oh her poor sister…

"Oh...Oh my God… Oh my God." Bubbles covered her mouth with both hands.

The face was just as ghastly- just as… mangled and wretched as before. This time though… he'd clearly tried to undergo some sort of- she didn't know- some sort of Zombie Botox maybe!? Sure the horrific burns from before seemed to be… healing… or had been removed or something along those lines but…

Blossom made no sound. Except a strange choked up combination of a breathy scream and… what sounded like dry heaving. Again… who could blame her?

Casper… Ghosty- he just stared at her. Those… dead eyes focused solely on Blossom like no one else was around.

"...La'el." He murmured and held out a hand. "Please."

She stiffened and backed away but Buttercup suddenly saw… Blossom's eyes had also begun to flicker.

Pink. Magenta. Pink.

…. _uh oh._

_"_ La'el…. Listen to me. Look at me. You are not  _safe_ here-  _This_ -!" He pointed to the empty alley. "Was only part of what that Demon has planned- It wished to oust the Green Witch- well it seems to have done so-!"

"HEY! That's our  _sister_ you're talking about you- you jerk!" Bubbles' eyes again began to glow. "Buttercup is  _not_ some kind of witch! How dare you! You...You-! That's it! Blossy! MOVE!"

The eye beam flashed straight through the both of them and Ghosty jumped back.

"Bubbles don't-!" Leader Girl yelled out but Ghosty just stood straighter- taller- his teeth bared in a… pointed snarl.

"... Wretched little-!" He roared and before their horrified eyes the tentacle arm was back in full swing- wrapped itself around Bubbles' ankle and squeezed.

She screeched and fell to her knees- breathing hard. Shakily her hands went up- and just like Buttercup had she started slapping the ground- faster and faster in more of a panic as the grim seconds passed.

"What...W-What?"

He sneered, "Without your stolen power… you stand no chance against me. Yield girl." He hissed. "I have no intentions not desire to harm you truly." Even Bubbles snorted at that. He frowned. "You may have stolen from my Beloved… but you are nonetheless precious to her…"

" _Stolen?!_ Like WHAT?!" She demanded.

He frowned, "The Essence…. does not belong to you." He hissed. "Yet you use it as if it is your right-!"

Essence…. the fuck?

"... I don't use that shampoo." She said flatly. "I'm sorry but I have  _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Buttercup clenched her fist and struggled back up," Who the fuck cares what some psycho-!"

Blossom however put a hand up, stopping her in mid rant. "...stolen… power." She murmured. "... Are you talking… about… _X?"_

He was silent. "... X?" He murmured. "What are you talking about… is that you have started calling it?"

"... Chemical X… is the substance my father created… to create us. My sisters and I." She gestured towards them both. "... We were born with it. It's the source of our "power"-. There is no "theft" here sir."

Chemical X was Dad's second greatest creation… he'd always said Buttercup and her sisters had been first… so what the hell was this guy talking about?

**-V-**

_Butch_

Why… the hell was Butch in a hospital…?

The fuck…

" Yo… crazy ghost lady…. the fuck am I in the hospital for?" He called out. "See I know this is you cause- the Butch ain't gonna he dreamin' of no hospital…. he hates hospitals." He muttered. " Too many pointy shit."

It was… seriously way too quiet. Wherever the fuck Casperella had gone running off to… it wasn't here. And just as an FYI- messin' with people's dreams was mad rude. Just sayin'.

Every one of his steps for being in a dream and all seemed… loud. Real loud. Yeah he'd played enough horror games to know where this was goin', any sec now some horrible monstrosity would come popping out dressed like a zombie doctor or sexy undead nurse. He knew how this shit worked.

In a way the lobster had made a good call on its end trappin' Believe down there stead' of the Butch. Its plan  _never_ would have worked with Butch. It was too generic too  _predictable._

The guy had a problem with ghosts clearly- Tch: it really was a good thing Boss had been with the guy- the X Team would have been banned from Janey's and well- those baked goods were gifts from God. It would have been tragic beyond words.

_Step. Step._

Ugh. Great. Wonderful. Here we go.

He folded his arms, "Listen Casperella- just as an FYI- this shit don't work on me- unlike the turd and Boom: I ain't afraid of shit- specially-!"

...that was strange. Nothin' there.

The whole place was empty. Deserted. But… the fuck man this was a hospital…. so undead filled or not you had to hear somethin' - it was just… horror atmosphere 101!

He brushed his hand along a cart standing alone at the side. The cloud of dust filled the air like a filmy smoke. He sucked in a breath but started coughing like crazy. The… the fuck!?

He wheezed and pounded his chest and it seriously felt like he was breathing in nothing but dust! And it was that nasty kind that stuck to your nose and back of your throat- a musty gross thickness to it that only came from years of damn build up and…. Time.

But… this was a hospital. Hospitals didn't have musty tomb-y hallways… they were unnaturally clean. Seriously…

The fuck was going on here?

He kept his breathing shallow. Okay…. so Casperella had put him in a dusty abandoned hospital for… what exactly? For kicks?

Well ha ha? Okay joke over?

_Crunch_

He frowned- well that was unsanitary. Broken glass. Lovely. He kicked it out of the way but then stopped.

He… recognized that crest emblazoned on one of the papers riddling the floor. Monogrammed…. on a badge all those volunteers had been wearing at the tent….

**T.V.G.H.**

_Townsville…. General…. Hospital…_

But….but it looked like… like this place hadn't been touched in…. Years. But why…. how?

…. He'd been here just a few weeks ago! How the fuck…. why the fuck then did it seem like the whole place was abandoned?! For what?! What the hell was-?

"The hell is going on?" He growled. "The fuck is going on Casperella?! What the hell is this about?! Why the fuck did you-!" Silence. He grit his teeth. Stupid… "Oye! I know you can hear me Ghost lady! Just cause you can't see nothin' don't mean you can't HEAR! The hell is going on! Hello!"

**Must… you….shout…**

He whipped around. The… hell?

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

Casper... faceless man… Resident undead  _creep_ just looked at them all blankly. Like a dumb ass. He kept looking from Leader Girl- to Bubs- then Buttercup- still on the ground and in pain by the way and then rinse and repeat.

He looked…. Like a fucking idiot.

"Born with it….all….all of you?" He continued looking. "... But that's… impossible you-!" He pointed to Leader Girl. "... No. No the Essence is only with  _one_ \- that's the entire point of-!" He grit his teeth and shook his head. "You  _lie._ "

"Um yeah no. Listen buddy- pick up  _any_ computer, and type in  _Powerpuff Girls_ and the  _whole_ story is there - black and white. No issue." Buttercup snapped.

"Com… pu...ter?" Oh for the love of… if he wasn't such a creep Buttercup could honestly feel sorry for the guy because he  _clearly_ had  _no_ idea what century he was in!

"Not important- point is- We are made with Chemical X and a bunch of random shit our dad mixed together in a big cooking pot."

Again with a blank look. Bubbles even was starting to get frustrated, "Sugar, spice and everything nice? Hello- does that ring  _any_ bells- or did you hear a… I dunno a version of it wherever you came from- you were yelling in like three different languages."

She blinked, "Seriously?"

Bubbles nodded, "Yeah… or it was just super old... "

"Like a dead language?"

The blonde rolled her eyes upwards, "Languages change over time BC. Like English has changed so much over the centuries- you probably wouldn't be able to understand the very beginnings of it versus now you know?" She folded her arms and sighed, "Sir. Listen. I get you must be… I dunno upset… but um… see you're  _not_ right here. My Big sister is  _not_ this… girl you think she is. She's… Blossom."

"I  _know_ the Essence girl! I have  _seen_ it! Do not dare to talk down to  _me_  about its power!"

Again… with this guy and his weird obsession with… a pretty generic shampoo…? Bubbles frowned but the ghost seemed… to be getting angrier and angrier.

"And what…. Power is that Sir?" Blossom finally snapped back. "You're certainly saying much about it but you've yet to explain it. My sisters are correct in that our power stems from Chemical X- a chemical created by my father- we share that power!"

"...Of that… I highly doubt." He finally hissed. Leader Girl froze. Say...what?

He took a step forward- the pink Puff immediately stepped back.

"Well it's  _true!_ We're  _sisters!_  We share similar genetics and DNA! We  _are_ sisters!-!" Suddenly more of that goop came flying forward like some kind of striking snake and wrapped tight around Blossom's wrist, Bubbles lurched forward but again she got pushed back- OH… OH FUCK NO! UH UH!

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Buttercup jumped up- (...okay wobbled but still) - she got in a fighting position anyway. Casper wanted a fight- oh she'd  _give_ him a goddamn fight!

"It is clear you have been deceived." he said quietly ignoring the fact that the chick was pulling with all her might to get the hell  _away_ from him! "The Essence is not something that can simply… simply be  _shared!_ The mere idea is complete nonsense!"

Her side was going numb- so it hurt to move… but not as much as it had before. Her X' must have finally gotten the damn wakeup call- better late than never apparently!

"Let… Let her go jackass." She pointed. " _I'm_ warning you now!"

"You cannot be serious." His other "real" hand rested on the hilt at his side. "In your current condition you would stand even less of a chance against me than you normally would- there is no honor in fighting a downed an opponent." His nose went up slightly, "I have grown tired of these annoyances… see reason and I will spare you any more unnecessary pain."

"You… You- let GO! Don't you dare touch my sisters you-! YOU!" Leader Girl kicked outwards the goop was only growing and seeping up and around her entire arm.

"Oh dear God what the heck is-!?" Bubbles yelped. "Let her go! Let her go right now you creep!"

He wasn't listening and the black vines - tendrils whatever the hell they were started pulling the Pink Puff towards the Ghost. Oh….  _hell no!_

**SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

The howl echoed and Ghosty fell back clutching the stump… that had once been a hand with a slew of curses in Ghosty'ese most likely

… And she had  _never_ been so damn happy to see the color  _Red_ in her life.

"HEY CASPER HOW'S ABOUT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

Or Blue for that matter.

"FOR THE LAST TIME THAT IS  _NOT_ MY-!" He snarled before Casper went flying in a blur of navy and gold right into a nearby fire hydrant before Boomer's fist shot up in the air - sparks forming and cracking.

"Nighty night." He hissed and then slammed his fist straight in the puddle (!) WAIT WHAT WAS HE-?!

"BOOMIE ARE YOU CRAZY-?!"

**SNAP. CRACKLE. BOOOOOOOOOM**

The crash was loud and the screaming on both sides of the arena so to speak were worse and both beanpoles went flying in opposite directions.

Then it went quiet.

Bubs shrieked and ran over shrieking her boyfriend's name and pulling him up.

"Boomie! Boomie honey speak to meeeeeeee!"

At least he didn't wait long to audibly groan- and the cheeky bastard even had the nerve to just put a hand up- thumb in the air.

"Told you it would work Big Bro!" Brick only slapped his own forehead.

"Boomer Kenneth Jojo! Are you - Are you out of your mind!"

"Aw c'mon Angel-."

"Don't you  _"Angel"_  me Mister!"

And…. cue the scolding. Tch…. yeah Blossom was right they were sisters alright. Buttercup felt a grip on her shoulder though and shockingly she saw red.

"Easy BC… Easy." He murmured "Can you stand?"

"Her X has begun to work but Brick do you have any…?"

He blinked, "Oh… oh yeah - hold on." He dug in his pocket.

"... How the fuck did you…" Buttercup groaned.

"Michelson is easily made to crack." Brick deadpanned while he tapped a half empty bottle of X.

"Though he shouldn't have had to have been "cracked" in the first place! Buttercup what the hell were you thinking?!" Leader Girl snapped but grabbed the bottle from Cap Boy and began splashing it over the napkin he handed to her.

"It was just-!" She began but that stare looked awfully magenta and she quieted. They sat briefly in silence with only Bubbles hell hath no fury lecture going on to break it. "... It wasn't like I was expecting those ding dongs to-."

Blossom paused, "... it seems those….  _Ding dongs_ have received an upgrade." She said simply. "Congratulations to Mr. Copular are in short order- he's officially graduated to a class 4. Congrat-a-fucking-Lations." She finished applying Buttercup's new and improved makeshift bandage.

Both Buttercup and Brick's eyebrow shot up at that.

"Clearly I'm a bad influence on you -Pinky?" She didn't say anything only seemed to tighten her grip on Cap Boy who just gave Buttercup a strange look.

"... There was no need for you to come but I am very…. thankful that you did." She whispered and Brick finally seemed to snap out of it and hugged her sister just as tightly.

"Yeah… I am too." Blossom squeezed his waist. "No more secrets… no more. I'll tell you all everything." He cupped Leader Girl's face. "Now. Tonight." Another wary eye towards Ghosty's sad heap on the ground. Blossom shuddered but nodded.

Buttercup hated to interrupt the sweet moment really she did  _but-. "That's_  nice Cap Boy- glad you've learned your lesson but Hi hello- I am in severe pain right now so if you  _don't_ mind!"

"Shit." Brick steadied her with Leader Girl on Buttercup's other side. "Right. Sorry. Team-... uh Blues!" He called out - the blondes looked up. "Boom can you stand?"

The beanpole hopped up- stumbled but then flashed two more thumbs up. Bubbles growled, tapped her foot and began fixing his hair - sticking straight up as it was.

Blossom frowned assessing the area in her usual Leader way. Brick noticed of course,

"... Babe?"

"... We should go." She murmured. "Brick- can you take my sister I don't think she should-."

"I'm  _fine_ damn it! Don't baby me-!"

_Hissssssssssssssss_

_Crack. Snap. Crack._

"The hell is that?' Boomer demanded while Bubbles ceased in her irritated grooming and the Rowdy pushed her behind him- sparks crackling again. "Big Bro what's-."

The cry was loud and deep- a snarl more resembling some kind of  _animal_ versus a human being- dead or not! Those teeth were grit in a fanged  _snarl_  and he was looking right at Cap Boy with a face full of such  _hatred_ … it even made Buttercup flinch.

But nothing… could have prepared them for the ghastly sight of that stub, writhing and throbbing while those weird black tendrils wrapped around it and formed the shape of a hand- both the blues openly gagged.

But Cap Boy just looked evenly at it- not even flinching from the sight and so did Leader Girl though her grip on Brick's arm she saw had become almost like a vice.

The tendrils that didn't solidify into that new hand fell to the ground in a black squirming mass- she felt the bile form in her throat but Buttercup swallowed it down anyway. She was the toughest fighter. She'd seen worse! She had!

Brick didn't answer- he only pushed her sister behind him- and held his arm out in front of them both.

Casper…. The Specter… only reached to his side with his brand spanking new  _hand_ and unsheathed a sword- and pointed it straight at the Red Rowdyruff Boy.

"Pinky. Get your sisters and Boom out of here." He murmured.

"Absolutely not." She hissed back.

"That wasn't a request. Blossom. Listen to me- get them out of here!"

"Boomer can get my sisters to safety I am  _not_ leaving you here alone-BRICK!"

_CRAAAAAAAAAAASH_

The redhead whipped around and met the metal straight on and pushed the insane ghost man back.

Again... Since when was Cap Boy - "Samurai Brick" or whatever!? When had this happened!? Brick grit his teeth and swung the sword knocking Ghosty back another few steps before he shoved Leader Girl and Buttercup behind him - "You…. don't know when to  _quit_ do you!" He snapped.

The man hissed and just kept on coming in a relentless barrage of strikes that were  _barely_ missing their intended target.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD STOP! STOP! D-DUCK!" Bubbles shrieked.

Brick listened at least and kept his head. Literally.

"BIG BRO! LEFT! NO MY LEFT NOT YOURS! What is this….some kind of video game!?" Boom demanded but video game or not the guy meant  _business_ \- he swung again and Cap Boy parried…. Clumsily.

...Uh oh.

Okay- she had to give the Cap Boy credit for a complete amateur the guy wasn't bad- better than what more or less any of them could do in these circumstances but there was also no way in hell he was going to  _win._

And fucking hell Ghosty knew it too… for all of Brick's makeshift counters Ghosty retaliated with seamless precision. This wasn't a fight - this was a chase and Ghosty was wearing him down.

"You wretched little  _meddler!"_

"Meddler-!? At least  _I_ don't go around trying to kidnap innocent teenage girls!"

_CRASH_

"She is my-!"

_CRASH_

"She's your  _nothing!_ Stay the fuck away from her-AGGGGGGH!"

_CRASH-CRASH-CRASH_

Of course the X Team wasn't about to just  _stand there_ and let Brick get shish kabobed by a homicidal spectral psychopath (!) - but even Buttercup was surprised at that shrill breathy  _scream_ that escaped Leader Girl after Cap Boy's arm got sliced and he went  _down_ \- that…that shrill  _scream_  put chills down her spine.

And then the ensuing scream…. almost didn't sound human.

"You…. You BASTARD!"

The rabid kitty had finally flung herself into the fight scratching and hissing at her wannabe suitor like a wild animal and Boomer finally woke the fuck up it seemed and lunged right after her. It had turned into a three way brawl- sparks flying and magenta eyes blazing- it was going to be a goddamn bloodbath….

He was outnumbered and outmatched- sure be all fancy with the special sword- it didn't stand a chance against the X Team- Hell to the fuck no-!

"ENOUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

The roar was loud and reverberated across the area - the tendrils flew: One wrapped around Boomer's waist and threw him aside head first into the wall- Another wrapped around Cap Boy's wrist and flung the sword out of his hand and- W-Wait….SHIT! NO! That wasn't good-!

Leader Girl just stood in front of him-alone and aw hell… bad! Bad idea! She backed away somewhat- but he easily caught the punch and kick aimed at his smug nasty void fac. They were almost nose to nose.

"...I am sorry for this My Lady- but you won't see reason. Forgive me."

Brick lurched forward but the tendril wrapped around her wrist only started to glow before suddenly… she screamed shrilly and fell backwards. She raised her hands and looked at them shakily. Like Bubbles she punched the ground.

Nothing but pain clearly.

No more X. Blossom was down.

Ghosty only shook his head and turned from her. The fuck was he doing? Wait… hey now! HEY! Hey wait a second! That wasn't cool man! Put the goddamn sword away! No! It wasn't a fair fight anymore- Cap Boy didn't have a goddamn-! Brick rolled out of the way but his back hit a wall.

"You lose." Ghosty said simply and raised that nasty ass sword up.

Shit… SHIT!

It was like slow motion. Mange was like that- everything would go faster- your heart would pound and you'd hear every beat like it was a pounding drum. Almost like music- when you got so engrossed in the beat or the rhythm nothing else would matter. It was like a constant buzz in your mind- drowning out everything else.

The screams around you. The pleas. The moment everything would go to hell. You couldn't distinguish between your sisters' shrieks- the crash of feet - everything… became subdued… muffled…

_Silenced._

Because shadow had no voice. No sound. No nothing. Shadow you became as it was… "Nothing"

No one understood what it was like to very briefly… be nothing.

Mange was that.

Mange was…  _nothing._

And she kicked some royal ass while doing it.

Though Buttercup would admit… that bright lime green light…

… That was new.

**-V-**

_Butch_

This was messed up. He's heard it. He'd  _heard_ that voice! So where the heck had it come from!?

Because the way it looked it was like the damn wall or whatever had been the one to talk and that shit wasn't cool!

"Show yourself damn it!" He snapped. "The hell is this!?" He shook the paper in the air. "Where the hell am-!"

**Again. Must. You. _Shout!?_ This takes  _concentration_ you know! And you're giving me a  _headache!"_**

.. What?

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD STOP! STOP! D-DUCK!_

His eyes popped open. Huh? Wait… was that-!?

… That sounded like Bubbles.

_BIG BRO! LEFT! NO MY LEFT NOT YOURS!_

…. And Boomer… the hell was

_SHRING. CLASH. SHRRIIIIING._

_" BRICK!"_

And that high pitched  _scream_ was no doubt Red!

Butch whipped around. The hell… what the  _hell!?_ It was echoing around him- in front of him- in back of him- to either side- it was everywhere! The hell… the hell was-!

His heart was pounding - and deluge of voices were all mixing together like some sick techno mix or whatever! Okay… Okay dream over! Wake up time! Wake up….

WAKE UP!

He started pinching his arm like crazy- and then started punching when that didn't work. It sounded like goddamn  _chaos_ around here! Yelling- screaming- all different decibels and damn tones! One second it was Boom the next it was Bubs shrieking followed by Red and-.

… Wait. Where was-?

**Jesus… Christ what is that racket! Will you all just shut up!**

He clenched his fist, "How's bout  _you_ shut up! Casper… Casper- CASPER SENIOR!" He snapped. What the guy sounded old!

**…. You're joking… right- that's the _best_ you can come up with? You serious? God help us you really  _are_ an idiot."**

Butch bristled. "S-Scuse me!" He sputtered. "The Butch ain't stupid- you- you're stupid!"

That laughter was pissing him off.

"You-Y-You- Okay Casper 2.0-I ain't in the damn mood for this! Who the fuck are you!? I've had it with dealing with mother fuckin' laughin' ghosts and shit! First fuckin' Ghosty comes all big and bad cause he wants a piece of Red- then Casperella comes all weepy and crying with her fucking sewn up  _face_ and now I got some weird voice in some random hallway in a goddamn hospital- I  _HATE_ hospitals by the way and-!"

**Tch. Calm down ya moron. Seriously- I meant it about the damn headache. You have _any_ idea how much this shit takes it out of a guy- seriously!**

He frowned. "...Like...what? What are you doing exactly…?"

Silence. Well that was interesting- okay back to waking himself up! Something clearly wasn't right! He'd had enough of weird voices and shit! Wake up!

_WAKE. UP!_

The ground started to shake. Uh… was that a good sign? That meant waking up right?

**…. Shit. Kid hold onto something this is never-!**

A lurch- another lurch and that… that was a  _wall!_ Shit were dreams supposed to hurt!? Uh… he didn't feel like finding out truth be told so-! His foot slipped. Ow.

**...Pleasant.**

Another jolt and a bright light soon filled the entire room. A bright...lime green…

Light. Wait… Wasn't that-?!

The shaking stopped and the light faded,

"...Butters…" He whispered. "That… That was-!"

**… You need to leave.**

He whipped around. "I know. How do I get out of here!"

**Go. You need to go. Get out. Get out now! They need you moron!**

"I  _know_ that weirdo- how the fuck do I-WHOA!"

….Another… Ghosty? The guy was  _huge_ first of all- but… that could also have been just a trick of the… light?

Or… shadow? Whatever this was. He looked like a blur of shadow… that was it. He didn't even look...solid. Was he even a guy? He sounded like a guy but who knows!

**Get. Out.**

"I am  _trying_ you-!"

But that hand… on his shoulder… sure felt solid to him.

**Get out. Go to her. Help them.**

_...Her?_

**Time to wake up Butchy Boy.**

"H-HEY! No one calls me that-! Only-!"

The figure snorted.

**Tell me something I don't know kid… tell me. Now… WAKE. UP!**

"W-Wait… who the fuck- Who the fuck are you! Where's Casperella! Are you… did she send you? The hell is-!

**… Do yourself a favor kid.**

"Yeah…?"

**Trust your gut- trust what you know…. and not what you _think_  you know….**

"…. What?"

There was a big shove on his back and then the world went black.

**_Oh yeah- take this… It's better off with you now anyway…_ **

_The hell… what is-?_

**_You'll see soon enough… take care of her man._ **

_Her_ …  _Who?_

**-V-**

_Mitch_

_.Beep._

Okay… seriously… it was getting faster. There was no doubt…. That was getting faster.

….Was he waking up?

_. Beep. Beep._

That wasn't his pulse. That was something with his...brain or something...right

_.Beep._

He leaned down.

_.Beepbeeepbeeeeeep._

Should he call a nurse… with a tranquilizer gun?

_Beepbeepbeepbeep_

He really didn't want to see a Rowdyruff tantrum  _twice_ in one day- once was enough…no really… once was  _enough_  for a single  _lifetime!_

"Butch…" He mumbled. "Butch man… you okay-?"

_Beepbeepbeepbeep_

"Uh nurse- nurse we might have a prob-!"

Those dark green eyes suddenly popped open. Big and huge - wide awake. Mitch yelped ( you would too!) and dove to the other side of the room- Butch had at least three needles stuck in him and God knows what that reaction was going to be-!

Nothing. The hell? No freak out- no bellows- no angry Rowdyruff locomotive?

He just… sat there. Scanning the area- looking around. Uh…?

"Butch… you okay man?" He put a hand out cautiously. "You… know where you are?"

That gaze was stony… and something wasn't… right with it. The hell was…?

"... Butch?" He cleared his throat. "Butch how many fingers I holdin' up?" He held up four. "Can you… talk? Did your brain fry after all?"

He raised an inky eyebrow and well this was good- he acknowledged him! Good- excellent- okay so he wasn't a zombie and…. the hell was he doing?

"Butch man! I know it sucks but you can't-!" He pauses and his grip on those needles was ominous. "Butch… you can't just-."

"... They need me." He finally said dully and-  _screeeeeeeeeech-_ OH GOD EW! EWWWW! Mitch hated blood!  _HATED_! And it was gushing down his arm in streams and the fuck was he doing now?!

The alarms were still blaring- where the fuck was the nurse?! What were they doing Rock Paper Scissors over who got to calm the potentially homicidal Rowdyruff!?

…. okay Mitch couldn't blame them for that but oh God- he was doing it again!

"Butch are you crazy?! You're gonna- OH GOD NOT AGAIN STOP! Doesn't that  _hurt?!"_

More needles hung listlessly from the IV's- and now he was free. And he floated somewhat off the floor. Mitch gulped. "Where are they?" Again with that deep… dull sounding voice.

"... They… they went after Butterscotch and the girls- okay seriously man you can't go out there!"

"Step aside Michelson."

Okay… this was weird.

"No. see Boom Boom told me not to let you out of my sight one. Two: Brick more or less agreed in his scary silent way so no! Three: Butterscotch would kill me if- and that's my shirt!"

" _Where. Are. They. Mitch?"_

….. Note to self. Blue and Red were scary- Green was fucking terrifying.

"84 Region Street. North End. Please don't hurt me." He got dropped on the ground. Ow. He gulped. Normhood…. gotta…g-gotta love it?

The guy stormed over to the window… in a hospital gown and for the love of-!

"Butch!"

He stiffened and turned an irritated look at him. Oh god that was terrifying. But- Norm…. _Norm._ He grabbed the blue plastic bag from the one empty chair and dig through it.

_"You_ -..." he gulped again before he cleared his throat. " You might…. want to put these on."

Butch stared at the jeans still doing the deadpan way too serious dulled look thing but nonetheless reached over and grabbed them anyway.

"Thanks." He grunted and shoved them on.

"... No…. No problem? Ha … ha? Okay seriously though is it a good idea for you to-!"

_CRASH_

….More alarms.

"Okay… good talk….Good talk Butch." He muttered. One of the nurses finally came running in and at her horrified expression he only shrugged.

"... They needed him?" He said weakly and both of them looked towards the badly damaged window… he had just decided to crash through instead of… using a door.

"I'm sure…. That's covered by err… X insurance?" He laughed uneasily- the nurse just kept on gaping.

…. Ah… Normhood… gotta… gotta love…. Ha ha! Ha...Ha….Haaaaaa….

_I need a vacation._

**-V-**

_Buttercup_

The light was definitely new. And they all were gaping at her including Cap Boy- who shouldn't have been because he knew about Mange being a spying puppy dog like he was with the damn nosy nose! Nosy! Just uh… why was he gaping at her now! He knew about this shit!

The look from Leader Girl though… that uh… well she didn't of course but uh… Surprise! Ha-? Oh that look didn't bode well next to the sheer terror in her eyes from the fact a sword had landed dangerous close to her non-Rowdy non-beau's  _head_.

Casper had  _real_ shitty aim. Yes. Yes he did.

She looked down at Cap Boy.  _Still_ sitting on the floor- staring up at the nasty sword that was sort of "not" going through his nose with big dumb eyes - and Ghosty was looking with the same sort of clueless dumb ass expression and just- for the love of-!

"Cap Boy!" She hissed. He blinked and looked up. "I can't hold this forever dumb ass!  _Move!"_

He blinked again but then the resident "genius" of the male variety rolled out of the way - "through" the nasty sword and Buttercup exhaled- swinging her arm up and over her head and sinking down into the ground- she decided it was probably best to ignore the ensuing shrieks and gasps around her before she resurfaced next to Cap Boy-  _still_ stuttering like a dumbass.

"You...You just... just?" Brick stammered.

"We're a team… dumb ass." She hissed. "Just cause I don't like you at the moment don't mean I don't  _like_ you kibble for brains!"

"...Part of me feels like I should resent that but you know… I'm gonna let it slide. Yeah… let it slide-." He jerked suddenly though and held his arm. "Cripes! Fuck… DAMN IT!"

"...Yeah I knew that shit wasn't nothin'. He prob went and reopened that wound." She threw a nasty look at the gaping ghost. " _Cheap_ shot but effective. You're done Brick. Sit."

"Says the girl… bleeding everywhere." He grunted. "I ain't done. Babe lemme up." Blossom shook her head and held him down.

"No Ruff she's right. You're injured."

"I beat this fucker once- I'll beat him again."

"You barely did. I got X' in my system now- this is nothin." She patted her side.  _Ow. Ow. OWWWWW_ \- but kept her smile. "I'll handle this."

"We need time to regroup." Blossom murmured. "Buttercup… we need to distract him long enough to at least get a distance away until we can….regroup." She repeated dully. "Is the X' in your system sufficiently healing your wound… can you do it?"

_Ow. Ow. Ow._

"Is that actually a question?" She folded her arms.  _Ow._ "Toughest Fighter."  _Ow._ "This is nothin'- asshole did a cheap shot on me- won't happen again."  _Ow. Ow._

"...Buttercup." She bit her lip and she shifted her gaze to Bubbles and then Boomer. They both looked grim… but they nodded. Brick scowled but nonetheless… he finally nodded too.

That was all she needed. She stood up. Ignore the pain. Fight through the pain. She clenched both her fists.

Ghosty just growled more- the more time was passing the  _less_ he seemed to be human- just as an FYI- she was calling bull on this whole "woe is me- I miss my girlfriend" shit the guy was pulling. No… something else was going on here… something… sicker. Darker.

_Evil._

He was still looking at Blossom every damn chance he got at and the sight of Cap Boy being more or less hauled up to his feet by Boomer and Blossom supporting his waist- Ghosty only sneered:

"I see- fleeing from battle are we?" He mocked- Brick stiffened. Buttercup did too. "It is no matter- no surprise- any  _coward_ understands when he's outmatched. There's no honor in fighting a battle one  _cannot_ win." He smirked then- okay new info on the threat.

Ghosty was apparently a  _blowhard._

"Yeah and you know what else is  _dishonorable_ \- pulling a cheap shot and still fighting a guy when he's unarmed!" She snapped and now the Ghost turned his attention back to her. "You got a lot of nerve spouting about "honor" when you're just pulling dirty trick after dirty trick! Oh yeah  _real_ honorable there buddy boy!"

Oho  _that_ hit a nerve. She signaled the team- they kept moving.

"Enough." He hissed.

"D'awww I'm sorry did I hit a nerve? Too  _real_ for you Romeo?"

"That… is not my name." He hissed again. "How dare you talk to me as such witch!"

She smirked. "I believe the word you're looking for is actually  _bitch_  and I'll talk to you in any damn way I please because one: I  _am_ a bitch and two: You  _are_ a creep so I'm going to call you anything I want!"

She snuck a glance behind her- They were slowly creeping out of there. Good. He clenched his one non-undead hand.

"You… You- You have no idea what it is you are dealing with Girl!"

"Oh really?" She balled her hands and braced herself. "Do enlighten me. I do  _love_ a good laugh."

For an undead guy he was turning awfully purple and then he sheathed the blade. "I do not believe in striking women- such behavior is-."

"Aww how  _noble_." She cooed. "Listen asshole- let's quit with the theatrics okay- brace yourself and throw a punch at me God knows you are  _dying_ too ain't ya Casper...or what did those morons call you…?"

He tensed. "Do… not-."

"Eric… no... "

"I am warning you-!"

"Elis? Nah… that's a nifty name… hmm- Oh I know-!"

"DO NOT-!"

She smirked. "Elmo. That was it right?  _Elmo_?" She cooed.

"You… You…. THAT. IS.  _NOT._ MY. NAAAAAAAAAAME!"

And whoo boy Buttercup struck a nerve! That was for sure- oh well. "Chivalry" de damned apparently because he was after her now! Oh yes he was- heh if her side wasn't burning like hell maybe this would be a  _bit_ more amusing but right now- okay Leader Girl and company needed to haul their ass a  _little_ bit faster! Just a little bit-!

She dodged skillfully- unlike Samurai Red over there Buttercup knew what she was doing in fighting this wannabe Romeo… Zombie… thing who apparently didn't like puppets. Couldn't  _really_ blame him for that but- WHOA!

See there was no need to  _rude._ She pounded her fist in her open palm- her eyes began to heat up: Cap Boy of course had given him a taste of an X' beating and a trial by  _fire_ but it was time for Buttercup to now raise up the heat!

The fool was too busy trying to blindly pummel her in his puppet hating induced rage to see what she was about to do and she knew her target too. Must have been hell of an effort to make that "pretty" face look human again- oh so human again- just make pink eyed kittens  _swoon_ right!

Well then…

Ghosty yelped and dove to the ground- covering the left side of his face and dodging the scalding beams- she didn't like much using it most of the time- she sometimes had hell of a nipping headache for a few minutes after it- forget X-ray vision: Tch she'd be in bed for  _days_ with that migraine. But…

"STOP! I SAID STOP!"

She smirked. Occasionally headaches were worth it.

They were almost in the clear- Boomer had Brick mostly walking on his own- just a few more minutes- seconds even depending on the X' kicking back in-!

He snarled suddenly though and- uh oh. No no! Look at her- look at angry Green Puff! Not the-!

_CRASH_

… "Regrouping" X Team…

Including the injured Rowdyruff Boy who that tentacle was suddenly real sharp, pointy and-

"GUYS! GUYS LOOK OU-!" Her eyes popped open- It was like ice. Freezing cold ice so cold it was burning. Her side was on fire yet again but this time- she felt the breath fly out of her- her knees began to buckle- it wasn't that hard of a hit! It was...was…

The makeshift weapon drew back in place- and was it Mange time? Because… everything… felt "...Mangey" again… all echoey and… her knees shook- was she falling? Falling from what? Her team… she had to distract the-.

**WHAM.**

Green light. Dark Green light. Huh… it was like a haze- she heard pounding in her ears but it was muffled.

Warmth. Sudden warmth. On her skin. So warm she just wanted… just wanted to relax. Calm. Safe…. Like something… she hadn't-. Hadn't ever… but… no had she? Hadn't she? Course she hadn't- she'd remember this kind of… warmth.

"Easy there...I got you."

Husky. Raw. Deep. Familiar.

"..Who" She breathed- the grip on her waist tightened. Wait… grip- waist? Was he-!? The side where she had been in icy agony was suddenly in warm… numbness. She didn't feel it. The pain anymore? What the hell-?

She turned. Those dark green eyes centered only on-. Wait… green… green eyes...but who had green…?

The world suddenly came back into abrupt focus,

"BUTCH!?" Her voice cracked and she gaped at him. How couldn't she!? The hell… the hell was he doing here-!? How the hell- who had-!? "The hell… The hell you doing here!?  _How_ are you here-!?"

He didn't answer her and… that grip on her waist- okay. Um… Uh… right that was unnaturally warm- thanks for playing- okay- hands off! She pulled away and… wait what the hell- was this some kind of-!?

"Word on the street is you lot needed help- though I was expectin' more green versus… dead." He scowled.

You know what. Never mind. They'll uh… discuss that later! He had a point- Dead person now - strange… whatever that was later! Right now though…

"Yeah well- Shithead one was workin' with shithead two over here so-!"

He snorted and clenched pounded his fist in his palm. "Right. I get you- Watch and learn Baby!" He flew on off and before Ghosty even knew it- oooh… that had to hurt. And that… and...that.-!

Butch was pummeling the guy- for someone who had basically gee… almost  _died_ somehow he was looking pretty chipper and healthy now! And-... Whoa.

Since when did Butch know how to… fight like... _that?_

He wasn't mindlessly pummeling the guy with fists like a pissed off gorilla- no just like in October Buttercup saw the guy… was actually planning what he was doing. Not… elegantly- not like she'd begrudgingly admit Cap Boy- for all his failure at being "Samurai Brick" - had been able to do even from the training room but Butch…

He knew what he was doing. And he was silent. There was no jeering or tainting… no nothing. He was just…

Fighting.

She saw the Team were watching too. She should go see… if they were okay- the shield was gone and they were vulnerable… course they were but-.

Why couldn't she… look away?

He had been sick as a  _dog_ and suddenly he was good as new. Punching- kicking- countering and not even using his shield or his eye beams or nothin' just… fighting. Ghosty was finally starting to slow down- guess ghosts could indeed get… tired?

Or Butch was really that strong but… nah. He was a muscle head yeah but - Buttercup was still the stronger-  _cheap tricks_ need not apply! But for a moron… he wasn't… doing… ya know…  _bad_. Like in the alley once upon a dream- back in October…

… Maybe the guy had some potential after all.

With a loud bellow…. Ghosty ended up on the ground and the idiot's foot slammed down on his chest pinning him down.

" _Yield_." He snarled and then looked around. "Six against one asshole- we don't need our X' to kick your sorry zombie ass- specially' Boss and Butters- _Yield!"_

Ghosty stiffened and seemed to look between him- the raging Green Rowdyruff, and then on the badly injured Red Rowdy on one side… and then the not as injured but catching her breath… Green Puff on the other.

He sneered but nonetheless let his hands rest at his side and lay still on the ground.

She released the breath she may or may not have been holding and she saw at the corner of her eye Cap Boy seemed to mirror the gesture. Leader Girl took a deep breath.

"Bring him here Butch- I think we're due for some answers." She said calmly- or a facade of calm. Butch wordlessly hauled the bastard up and linked his arms behind his back.

"Try anythin' with that tentacle of yours and I'll rip it off and shove it down your fuckin' throat." He hissed before he pushed him forward. "Now  _move._ "

Boomer met him halfway and secured the ghost's other side. The two Jojo brothers marched their spectral prisoner towards the two redheads. Not to be outmatched of course the Utonium sisters joined them- typical Puff formation- blue on right, green on left while the Pink stepped tentatively forward. Red wasn't happy about being kept behind her clearly but Blossom was in commander mode… no one argued with the commander and leader.

Ghosty got slammed to his knees.

"Who are you?" Blossom began. Clearly not wasting any time.

"You know who I am." He hissed.

"Where do you come from?" She ignored the first response.

"..."

And he was a stubborn mother fucker wasn't he…. Boomer smacked the side of his head.

"Hey! The lady's talkin' to you- answer her damn question!"

"You are wasting your time." He hissed again. "If you are looking for answers to questions you already know then I cannot help you in this- if you would just… give me back my name La'el-!"

What…?

"My name! Everything that is mine- my soul is yours! You know this! We vowed-!"

"Okay… Okay-." Bubbles shook her head. "Rewind and  _freeze_ \- what do you mean- Give back your  _name?"_ She demanded. "You don't know your own  _name?"_

He was silent… but… holy shit was he actually….  _Serious?_

Another lingering look at Blossom and his head went down, "... It was stolen from me long ago... along with everything else- the only thing I still have is… you La'el… and even now-." He paused and looked behind him… at nothing.

"...The Master is angry with me." He murmured. "No matter. I am no slave. I am not one of  _them._ "

Boomer and Butch were suddenly both knocked back and Buttercup shoved Blossom behind her. He glared at them all.

"I  _will_ keep my promise. Nothing is stopping me from fulfilling my vow-  _our_ vow!" He snapped and pointed. "... One way or another you will remember me… you'll see." Another nasty look this time in Brick's direction. "And none shall stop me. You've bested me for now boy- but only because you rely on your dogs." All three of the Rowdyruff Boys stiffened. The ghost smirked again. "You won't be so lucky next time."

He spat at the ground but then gave a small bow in Leader Girl's direction.

"My Lady." She backed further into Cap Boy who clutched her to him with a snarl and a glare. The ghost didn't seem to notice… he only turned on his heel… and walked off into the shadow.

And vanished.

-o-o-o-

Mitch had clearly cracked. The team had been bombarded and ambushed by cops and EMT's alike almost as soon as they'd exited the alley- Brick's arm needed stitches, Bubbles was nursing a pretty bad knock on the head and Butch for all his harsh complaints otherwise had been forced back into an ambulance- they couldn't take any chances.

Good job team- once again.

Of course the Gang Green Gang was on everyone's radar now. In a sick irony looks like Ace had finally gotten what he had wanted all along.

And look at the cost.

She buzzed her lips. Everyone else was helping pass out the serum Dad had  _finally_ managed to synthesize. The plague was over. The crisis averted- men in the white suits were packing up and going home.

All's well that...ends well?

"...Hey."

The moron looked at her oddly, and sat up in bed. "Any idea how long I'm stuck in here- these places give me the creeps." he muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"You trashed a hospital room and ripped a goddamn IV out of you…. The question you should be asking is "how am I not screaming in pain and crying like a little baby."" He bristled.

"I ain't a baby." He muttered. "And… can you uh…  _not_ talk about that… shit ain't right." He shuddered. She frowned but didn't push it. There was something… else on her mind.

"Hey asswipe- listen."

"...You okay Butters?" She blinked.

"Scuse me'?"

He looked… genuinely uncomfortable, he was avoiding her gaze. "Are you…  _okay_ Buttercup…? Michelson… he uh-."

... _Oh that little WEASEL!_

"He didn't say much… but it's kind of easy… to put it together Butterb-." He stopped and then shook his head. "Butters." He finished. "Ace… didn't ya know- back there. Before the gals... -."

Silence. She averted her eye and looked out the window. Great. This was going to be  _so_ much fun wasn't it- explaining to the resident  _pervert_ and giving him nasty fuel for his nasty ass fantasies and-!

"... You don't have to say nothin'- I just… figured as much." She tensed and folded her arms.

"... Get your mind out of the gutter… he didn't do anything… tch...like.." The pressure on her arm increased. "Like I'd let him." Her voice went low. "It's ancient history asshole. All of it. Just… drop it. It's over."

The moron was probably going to argue and then she'd have to pummel him which would get the team after her- and Leader Girl would get pissed and then Cap Boy would too- which would probably mean his stitches would fall out in the ensuing half assed fight on both their ends- which would result in magenta if not red eyes- which would get  _Bubbles_ after her which would mean Boomer would-!

"Okay."

…. That was it? She blinked but he cocked his head like a moron and shrugged.

"I know you got this Butters- just if ya need it we got your back you know. Least- the Butch got your back."

…. She was probably nursing an internal infection- despite the all clear from the doctors or whatever - because she still felt too warm. She'd… have to bring that up to Dad later. Yeah.

...But speaking of-.

His gaze seemed far away for a second, "... I don't… remember much." He murmured. "But… Boss and Boom… they told me... _you_ were the one who…" He cleared his throat. She tensed more and averted her gaze. Looking at his dumb ass face and all… she's just get so much madder that her whole body would go up in flames ala Cap Boy!

God knows she was feeling warm enough!

"... You didn't take your medicine like an idiot. I made you take it. Yeah." She huffed. "Big deal."

He was still looking at her weird. Not like the nasty….gooey eyed weird like Cap Boy or Boom were capable of of course- thank god- but…

"Get that dumb ass look off your face!" She shook her head. "You looked so pathetic back there that-!"

"... Thanks Butters." he murmured.

Her chest clenched. Yeah. Definitely some weird internalized infection. She was going to need a second opinion clearly she wasn't fine so-!

"Don't thank me for shit that I don't need thankin' for just…" She scowled. "Don't be that much of a dumb ass ever again- you hear me!" Moron… stupid…

He was still looking at her strangely, "... Loud and clear Butters." He yawned even though like the fool he was he tried to hide it. She shook her head.

"Okay numbnuts- go back to sleep you're still sick. How you walked let alone… trashed a hospital room I do not know but-!"

"... Yeah... that makes two of us." He muttered. She raised an eyebrow but he settled into the pillow. "Guess weird shit happens when a Rowdyruff gets sick."

She frowned. That… was an understatement… clearly.

"Yeah… guess it does." She folded her arms and backed out of the room. "Get some sleep idiot. You'll be outta here soon enough… unless you decide not to take your meds like a good boy again." He had the gall to laugh.

"Nah… I know better- Nurse Butters will kick my sorry ass and then tie me to this here bed." He raised an eyebrow, "Althouuuuuuugh-."

"Tch. In your dreams letch." She rolled her eyes.

"Every night baby."

"Don't call me Baby."

"Sorry can't hear you- Jellyfish juice must have gotten in my ears."

"... Gross. Go the fuck to sleep you Neanderthal you're clearly still high off the drugs."

She closed the door before he could make a stupid retort. Not that it would be of  _any_ merit but…

Buttercup strolled into the nearby bathroom and clicked the lock before she shed her sweatshirt and peered at herself in the mirror. Thin white scars lined her arms and legs from years of battle and fighting- a few had been particularly nasty- and so they were likely permanent.

She removed the cloth bandage off her shoulder in silence- the nasty jagged line carved into the flesh… she squeezed her eyes shut.

_"Boss… BOSS WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! STOP!"_

_The tug of war over the switchblade began._

….He wasn't all bad. Snake she meant. She had wanted to help him… but she'd gone and failed again. Was it too soon to add two new names to her count versus… the one?

It was a scar she kept close. The one reminder of...honestly her humanity she'd never wanted but… she nonetheless had. She'd failed once… now twice…

Would there be a third time?

Her fist clenched.

No. No there would not. There'd be plenty of new scars to add to her collection of course… but that's all they'd be. Scars. Grim reminders of mistakes she could never make up for but…

The purple bunny rabbit peeked from her right hip - the secret match to her sisters'- another regret solidified. Another lesson never forgotten. For sure that would be an interesting surprise for Cap Boy and Boom Boom to discover…. Someday. Not now. Baby steps boys. Baby steps.

Every girl had her secrets….

Although.

Her left side- where she'd felt that steel bite and tear through her flesh- she brushed a hand down her hip. Down over where also a big hulking hand had scalded her flesh.

Down past the pristine untouched… flawless skin.

Without a mark to be seen.

She stared at in silence- right at that perfectly healed skin where it had been almost torn open just hours before...

Then pulled her shirt back down, put her sweatshirt back on and then walked out the door.

Another day done. World saved…

For now.

**-V-**

_Butch_

_Who was that…?_

It wasn't like Butch to… ya know obsess over shit. That was more Dumb Dumb territory you know but…

Something about that whole thing… from start to finish… it was like a dream. Well it  _had_ been a dream- a damn dream but at parts…

It'd felt real.

He'd seen those sad eyes… err okay he hadn't "seen" them so to speak but… that poor chick. Casperella… ghost Bride…

La'el?

And Casper was clearly a nut job that was no question but…

_It's better off with you now anyway…_

What… what was? He couldn't remember shit. He had bits and pieces in his brain sure- but that hallway… one second he was there and the next he was waking up and out of there. Michelson had said his vitals or whatever had started goin' all funky and it had lasted for at least fifteen minutes but…

He... _felt_ different somehow. Something was… different. It was weird. Did people...change after they got sick or somethin'? Like did he go through another… puberty or whatever… ugh- he hoped not. His pituitary gland had already put him through the ringer thanks…

Stupid hormones. Stupid brain. Lame. It was all so lame. But…

_Take care of her._

...Who? Who the hell hell had that been? That weird voice in the abandoned hallway… had it been another Casper? How many more "Caspers" were there!?

He hadn't even sounded… human. He'd sounded more like he was growling… or groaning.

A groaning hallway ghost… go figure. Maybe Butters had a point. Not taking the meds did shit to his brain… lesson learned. Speaking of-.

Butters went and pulled a shadow sinker move again. No seriously- she sunk into the floor and then emerged triumphant. They all yelled at once and she was clearly enjoying every second of this…

"B-Buttercup!" Bubbles yelped "You… You… Mange!? Huh- Wha- Blossy? Blossy!?"

"Butter Eva Utonium! What… WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-! SINCE WHEN-... Wait… THAT WAS YOU IN BRICK'S ROOM YOU LITTLE-!"

Oh...Well now! What  _did_ Butch miss in the time where he was...err out of it?

"I mean...you're not going to get out of having Dad getting Cap Boy alone in the lab for the  _talk_." Buttercup snickered. "Especially now."

"Watch me- I mean I have no idea what you're talking about!" The Pink Puff exclaimed. Boss kept on avoiding everyone's gaze then. Weird…

"Oh Blossy just stop it. Honestly." Bubbles huffed. "Besides if my Boomie had to deal with it then Brick does too! It's  _only_ fair."

"It...It wasn't that bad!" Boomer laughed nervously. "Really… Really it wasn't."

"...Little Bro. You came home lookin' like you were gonna piss yourself." Butch drawled. Brick cleared his throat loudly.

"Not funny Butch."

"Wasn't tryin' to be he looked like some snivelin' kid bout' ready to piss imself' like Believe did-."

" _Enough!_ Okay- that's enough. Mike couldn't help it- Wendi was a monstrosity. Drop it." Brick snapped. "Ancient history- bigger things to worry about-!"

… Always had to defend the stupid kid. Stupid…shit head clown- yeah  _clown_ \- wanna fight about it!

He leaned back into the seat. "Whatever." He muttered. Boss only rolled his eyes. Tch. The girls all sighed in sync. Butters floated idly off the ground and – oye! Cut that out! It was  _weird!_ People weren't supposed to just be able to merge through tables!

That shit wasn't right.

"I just don't get it." Bubbles shook her head. "How could you have kept this from us?!  _How_ did you keep this from us!?" Pigtails tapped her foot impatiently.

"You never asked." Butters said simply while examining her nails… and moving her hand in and out of the  _solid_ lab table. That was seriously the freakiest… and fucking most epic thing he had  _ever_ seen - seriously she was making the Butch's epic shield and shit look… kind of routine there.

Kick ass Puff or not that just wasn't fair man! That shit like he said- wasn't  _right_ man!

"You still haven't answered me! What were you doing  _spying_  in Brick's room!" Red continued to rage. "That was an explicit breach of privacy-!"

"What- didn't want any witnesses to the fact you and Cap Boy were shackin' it up?" She said "innocently" and Red turned well... _red._ Her cheeks were blazing and she lunged at her sister - clapping her hand over her mouth and furiously "shushing" her.

Again… Brick was avoiding both Butch  _and_ Boomer's eyes now.

"Her… body temperature went down. It wasn't-."

"You totes slept together- got it."

"NO WE DID NOT!"

"Uh huh…sure."

"Buttercup-!"

"Yes?" That… was an evil smile. "What is it dear older sister?"

"You- Youuuuuu!"

"I am going to be  _swimming_ in chili corn- oh yes I am."

"STOP BLACKMAILING MY-!" She trailed and Brick stiffened before he jutted his head to the side. "Boy… I am casually… dating right now…" And… Boss deflated. Ouch man. She twiddled her thumbs and she was red as a dang tomato. "….Exclusively." She mumbled the last part. Well that was… progress…kinda? Right?

Boss only cleared his throat- "Right… we'll uh… all discuss that later. Point is…" Another throat clear but then his eyes narrowed. "We have something far more….serious to discuss right now Team. That being… the Sushi."

They all stiffened, "We barely averted disaster this time… it could very well be that the mutations are well… mutating further." Red held her arm and frowned, "And we still don't know the cause or even  _anything_ \- Father of course is doing the research that he can but without a solid lead we can't-!"

"It's because of why." Brick muttered.

She stiffened, "Yes Brick… that is the question-  _Why_ are these mutations growing stronger-."

"Because of Why." He repeated.

Red blinked and then sighed, squeezin' the bridge of her nose. "Yes Brick- we have to find out  _why_ the-."

"Damn it Babe! No! It's  _Why!"_

…The fuck was Boss was goin' on about? Boomer looked just as confused and the sisters were both staring at Boss like he had three heads or somethin'. Brick finally growled and stalked over to the nearby white board and grabbed a marker.

"It's why guys!" He uncapped the marker, "Somehow… it's fucking why!" He started writing.

"Why  _what-_ Cap Boy the fuck is your-!?" She trailed and her jaw dropped. Red looked like she'd suddenly swallowed a big nasty bug and-.

Wait…

**Y.**

….Y?

…..Y!?

He jerked and sprang up. "The fuck are you talkin' about Boss!?" Butch demanded. "The fuck are you-!?" Boomer just slowly rose from his own chair.

Brick was silent for a good long time… he just kept writin' down all those… numbers and letters on the whiteboard. The only sound in the room was the  _squeak, squeak, squeaking_ of the marker before finally… he put it back on the tray and turned back to them.

…. No. No it couldn't-!

"B-Big Bro." Boomer whispered. "It… But that's-!"

The Rowdy Boss wouldn't look at them. Either of them. But… no… no it couldn't be! It couldn't-!

"Two weeks ago Mike and I were on a stake out at the harbor." He finally said. Red began to stand but Boss only motioned her back down. "We witnessed what looked like the loading of cargo to an unknown, unmarked vessel docked in the East Sea Gate." Brick grabbed a binder at his side and began flipping through it before he pulled out a bundle of what looked like developed photos.

"We didn't have a good view… and we were at the mercy of our cell phones but we were able to get these shots."

They were passed around. It mostly looked like a bunch of boxes- unmarked and well… they didn't look that interesting.

"Ruff… I don't understand-?"

He took a deep breath, "… One of the containers leaked." He murmured. "A large container… but it didn't matter we couldn't see it… as much as we could  _smell_ it. Or… at least I could. It'd be hard for me to forget… this smell."

"Cap Boy… the hell are you talking about? What the fuck is…"Y" what's going-?"

"….Chemical Y… is more or less the codename for a synthetic Chemical X that was created to combat… and ultimately supersede regular "X" – And I smelled it that night."

"WHAT!?" Now Red jumped up again. "Brick- what do you mean you  _smelled_ \- Brick what were you and Michael even  _doing_ there!?"

"I'm getting to that Pinky." He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "You all wanted… the missing forty two minutes from that report. Well… between Mike and me… you've heard the thirty five of them….but now… it's time for the last seven minutes." Boss looked genuinely… uncomfortable for a minute. He even looked behind his shoulder strange enough. Like he was afraid of being… watched?

"Brick… are you okay?" Boomer took a step towards him but he shook his head.

"I don't have solid proof of anything I'm telling you all- none of it would hold up in court. But I know what I know… and what I smelled. "He scowled. "Professor Utonium… called me today. Confirmed something I already knew. The sample of the Jellyfish mutant's DNA as well as Butch's, mine, Boomer's. You girls' and even the late Victor Peron all had one confirmed similarity. An unknown substance with a very… distinct chemical formula." He tapped the board. Butch felt his entire stomach sink. Boom looked ill.

'I don't get it…." Bubbles frowned. "Why is there…. "Y" in our-?"

Suddenly… it clicked.

No… No… Oh fuck no! God no! NO!

"You're not sayin' what I think you're saying….!" Boomer breathed. "N-No. NO! It's gone! We took care of it- it's-!"

"It's  _Y_ Boom. There's no question- the formulas match… Y was the previously unknown substance in the Professor's prior samples-!" Red sucked in a breath but Boom wasn't having it.

"He told us to destroy it Brick. We did. It's a coincidence. There was nothing left." He hissed.

"… If there are traces… of Y… if what you're saying is true Brick… then… these mutations… they're-." She trailed.

"Yes. The Sushi's no accident." He closed his eyes. "They were made intentionally."

"Then that fire on the oil rig…" Butters began to stand. "That fire… everything we've gone through… you're telling me that these things were  _made_ \- as in none of this was an accident! As in someone  _intentionally_ -!"

"… Circumstantial evidence points to yes." He murmured.

"And all those… innocent creatures… they're all…. They're all suffering because… because-!"

"But we DESTROYED it!" Boomer roared. "We got rid of it! ALL OF IT!" HE TOLD US TO- Son of… SON OF-!" Now Boomer's fist hit the wall. "That… sniveling… fucking  _bastard."_ He hissed. "That… fucking!"

"What? Boomie who-?"

"Fucking MOJO! That's who!"

"MOJO!?"

Chaos ensued. The arguments all started at once. Red was talkin' real fast and Boss was answerin' as well as he could. The Blues were both havin' a competition to see who could yell the loudest and Butters… she just sat there… all quiet.

Something was bugging Butch though. Something in the back of his head. Something… faint.

_The smell was nasty and gross and strong. Blech. He never understood how people could smoke those things._

_Pops looked irritated too- he waved the nasty ass smoke away from Butch's couch. Colds sucked._

_"Ah… my friend. How kind of a man of your genius to agree to my visit…."_

_"Speak your business and be done with it."_

_Butch's eyes began to water. Man… this smoke was nastyyyy- blech._

**_Trust your gut- trust what you know…. and not what you think you know…._ **

_The place was a pigsty. A damn mess. And it reeked to high heaven. Clearly this last meltdown had done a number on well… everythin'._

_Brick was grim before he pointed._

_"All of it. Get rid of all of it."_

_"…What about Dad?" Boomer whispered. Brick flinched but then shook his head._

_"….All of it. Just… we gotta torch all of it."_

_"But-!"_

_"NOW BOOMER! That's an order!"_

_No choice. Boss had spoken. All the papers, glasses, written shit and Boss even took an old computer and smashed it. Nothing. It all had to go._

_The lab was nasty._

_And God did it **smell.**_

He stiffened and his eyes widened. The argument was still happening. Butters caught his eye and raised an eyebrow.

"You got somethin' to add Butchy Boy?" She murmured. "You look like you've either seen another damn ghost or-." He shook his head.

"Big Bro... what if… someone knew about Y?"

"No one knew about Y but us… no one."

"But what if someone  _did_ – Boss… what if-!"

"Butch. It's impossible. We got it all. I made sure of it. We even wiped the computer-!"

"… Then how the fuck… was "Y" in that jellyfish venom Cap Boy?" Butters finally spoke. "Because if someone  _else_ didn't introduce "Y" or something very similar to it… then there's only  _one_ individual who could… and in your logic did."

They all fell silent. Brick went three shades of white and slowly sat in the nearby chair.

"… I think Team… we don't have a choice… do we?" She continued.

"… What about the trial…" Boomer said quietly. "The emancipation trial! It's next month- how are we supposed to-to… t-to…" His lip quivered and oh for the love of! BABY! FUCKING… Baby…. B-blubberin… and shit… how was that gonna help!?

Brick was still silent. Butters looked at Red who stood.

"… Ruff…" He still looked at the floor. "Brick. I'm so sorry." She murmured. Still nothing.

"Don't be." They all winced. Even Butters at that. "There's nothing to be  _sorry_ for- there's nothing to be upset about. It's business as usual. We found our culprit and now he's gonna fucking fix it." He hissed.

"But we don't have evidence that will-."

He finally looked up and Butch felt a chill up his spine.

"We _will._ " He snarled.

**-V-**

The night was quiet. Way too quiet. This whole thing was just bizarre. His eyes narrowed and he adjusted his mask with a scowl.

So… Jojo was right.

The harbor despite being a quarantine zone technically was still a silent hotbed of activity. The men in the white suits were swarming the place- even having one of those fancy pressurized hoses- scrubbing down the entire place.

Of course… it was possible this was government procedure – the CDC  _had_ been here after all-

… But something was wrong regardless. No… these people… they weren't… they were sloppy. He saw one of them get silently pointed to an area he had already scrubbed a good few times already.

"The hell are these idiots doing- there can't be a trace left! The fucking Feds are here now- no way they won't find it!" He stiffened. Oh… son of a-!

Daryl Howard came waddling on over- acting all big and bad- looking at the crew of workers like they were scum. What a lovely individual. But… well guess the phone would have to do.

"Got ya." He whispered.

He held out his phone. The silent image captured was terrible quality for their purposes but his  _Gazoi_ was still trashed and the other one made too much noise. God damn it. Hopefully he'd be able to blow some of these up later-Jojo would insist on it. Nevertheless it was without doubt the portly City Hall aide. Soon to be  _ex-aide_ as soon as Sarah Bellum got a load of this.

He smirked. Job well done Believe. Hopefully Bloss and Jojo could work with some of these pictures to make a-.

… Hello… who the fuck was that?

A short man came strolling over- almost comically short. He raised an eyebrow. He wasn't close enough unfortunately to hear their quick hushed conversation- god he missed his camera… but well least he could get a face if he played his cards right.

He pointed a finger and a nearby trash can toppled over. The asshole and his puny companion both turned to the sound.

The short man only shook his head and shrugged. The hell…? Talk about… confidence if not hinging on arrogance but Howard was sweating like a pig. Good. Squirm asshole. Just wait until the X Team gets a hold of your fat obese mug. Brick Jojo would hang you by your greasy dirty tighty whities all the way from City Hall's spire! And hell if the Trickster wouldn't help and-.

…the clatter was loud… too loud he knew that but…

It couldn't be. No. Oh God Mike wasn't a guy to pray to anyone but please not this… oh God the guy didn't deserve this! None of them did! Just…

"The hell!? They're onto us!" Howard yelped.

"Calm down fool. It was merely an alley cat. A cat that lives in an alley. An alley that is lived in by a cat an-.

Mike Believe felt like he was going to puke. He grabbed his phone and shoved his hood back on and… oh… Oh God.

Anything but this… please God… he didn't pray often but his friend… his friends didn't deserve this…  _this!_

"You… You slimy b-bastard." He whispered. "… Jojo… forgive me man."

Mike then knelt down. Rested his head in his knees.

And then pressed record.

**-V-**

_Mitch_

"Yeah... Yeah no I get you. Yes I'll be sure to tell you. No not right now- because you're still coughing up a lung- serum or not it's still a damn flu Sweets... yeah I know but you liiiiiike me anyway. Heh damn straight you can't argue that- alright... goodnight Pablo... Yeah...I will. Promise. Right- night."

Oh his hockey hunk sweetie was too good for words. Yes... yes he was. Sure Mitch would go to bed at a reasonable time  _after_ the press conference and the aftermath. He wouldn't be on Faceplace all night on "damage patrol" - he'd leave that to Madam Snyder and Tricky Boy- yes.

Because Mitch was for the most part taking a well deserved night off.

Being a Norm was never easy. It wasn't always a cake walk and it wasn't always… safe but… it did come with… some cool perks.

...Well sort of.

**" _Good evening Townsville- Tonight on 18: The X Team speaks out about rumors and questions concerning the recent outbreak and the continued threat: Sushi… what are they? Coming to you live from Townsville City Hall- here's Trish._**

He sat up. Pale but dignified as always Blossom sat in the middle of the table with Brick looking pale himself and still sporting the sling he had been put in upon getting his stitches.

Butterscotch was on her sister's other side. Squished between both her and Bubsy- clearly they were taking no chances of an outburst like… last time.

The room seemed much more subdued- again… it seemed like for even the reporters this brush with near disaster had muted their sensationalism and somehow made only the cold facts what was necessary. Maybe their families had been part of the sick… maybe they had themselves? Who knew but at least he could watch this without thinking he was watching a group of lambs being led to the slaughterhouse.

_" **Thank you Miss Bellum."**_ Blossom began. "And ** _thank you members of the Press for being kind enough to take the time to attend this meeting."_**

Polite to the last.

**_"As you all know an event occurred in our city just a scant two weeks ago that ultimately resulted in a dear pandemic of dire proportions. I apologize for using such dramatic language but I am afraid in this case I as well as my team have deemed it to be necessary. We are in fact calling upon what… in the past my sisters and I have called a… Citywide "Puffy Alert"… although perhaps now we will have to figure out a new alert system for… those among us not of the Puff name."_ **

Good natured chuckles reverberated through the room. A good sign. Perhaps they'd be able to avoid another meltdown on two fronts after all. Brick gave her a wry sort of look and Mitch of course being trained as he was to see these things didn't cease to notice the slight squeeze of her hand Buttercup her gave seemingly as an afterthought.

So she was nervous.

**" _But regardless…in discussion with our team we have come to the conclusion that…"_** She hesitated. Another slight squeeze.  _Go on Blossy Boo._

**_It's time you the citizens… our beloved Townsville… knows the truth. Or… the truth as we ourselves are beginning to understand though in truth… we have long suspected it. The beings that have been attacking our city for the last year are not natural organisms of any sense. They are not denizens of Monster Isle gone rogue… they are not organic... "_ **

She took a deep breath. She was losing her nerve.

**_"They… Th-e-ey…"_ **

**_"They are manmade."_** Butterscotch declared into the mic. " ** _And I assure you on the X Team name we're going to find the son of a bitch responsible for it!"_**

Of course… the room erupted. The media was on a frenzy. He sighed as he saw Brick finally vault up- pointing a finger with Blossy Boo jumping in and pulling him back. Boomer was holding Bubsy back from lunging at another reporter who'd made the mistake of recommending hunting down the more "dangerous" sea creatures in their waters.

He saw Buttercup's face straight in the camera for the newscast then- before her hand went out and the screen went black.

…Well that was a disaster.

His computer started  _pinging_ of course almost immediately and he sighed.

Yes… A norm's job was never done was it? The rumors were already spreading and it was time to get to work wasn't it?

One crisis over… another to take its place.

Such was the life of a Norm.

One crazy day… at a time.

**-V-**

Darkness. Light.

A combination of them both. Yes. That was it.

A lighter shade here, some shadow there. Let the paints do the work… they know what needs to be put there. Let them tell their story.

Dipped in some grey now. Perfect. Add some dimension. Some pizazz.

The brush told the story. Her hand was only the mover. A straight line here. A curved line there- just needed to put them where they belonged.

Of course everything needed to calm down. Emotions had run high and now everyone just needed to relax. To calm. It was why she was down here. In her little studio space just to the right of the Meeting room- and two doors down from the office.

Mix in the colors now- this piece was being stubborn. No color looked right. Nothing had wanted to go to where it needed to go. Except… yes!

Coloring, coloring, she loved coloring!

Well… she supposed this painting just wasn't ready to tell its story still. Disappointing. Maybe someday.

The cityscape looked awfully dull in its monochrome color scheme. Half of the buildings and such weren't even recognizable. Although…

She added a big glass pane and an outline of an arch to a large grey square in the east. Townsville General had had an… interesting architect. Personally she thought it was honestly one of the ugliest buildings in the city and she was so happy it was finally getting a  _much_ needed renovation but-.

"Bubbles! Time for dinner!"

She frowned and then began packing up her paints. Oh well… maybe someday her Muse would let her put some color into this piece and… hey.

The dark green would go swimmingly over there! Perfect! Why on earth hadn't she thought of that before! And now that dark green at least added  _some_ flavor to it.

The streak rose high over the eastern side of the city now. Huh. Interesting choice. Alright Muse. She would listen. But… that one streak of green going high in the air…straight up from the Hospital…

…. Again… kind of a weird… choice but it honestly worked. It seemed…  _right_.

Strange…

"BUBBLES!"

"Coming Daddy!"

Oh well… tomorrow was another day.

**-V-V-V-**

… **Next time on As Time Goes By;**

_"This isn't a courtroom… this is a three ring circus! But it doesn't matter Kids… As God is my witness… that beast will never be allowed to harm you three again or my name isn't Kimberly O'Donnell!"_

**Act VI: Beast**


End file.
